The Gang: IN-ACTION!
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: As tribute to "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure", and to celebrate my 8-year anniversary on this site, The Gang is back! Continuing where "The Gang vs. NR9" left off, our heroes return from two years of training, and battling a brand-new foe. Rated M for explicit language, blood and gore, intense violence, sexual themes, and violence. New multi-chapter Episode, every week.
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere… in Washington D.C. …_**

* * *

 ** _January 20th, 20XX_**

* * *

A huge crowd was cheering on, outside the West Front, as a man in black hair and a black suit was on the podium, being sworn into office. It was Kazuto Iizuka, the President of Earth, who just recently been reelected in this, his second term in office. He held his right hand up, and his left hand on the bible.

"I, Kazuto Iizuka, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the Planet Earth, and will do my best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of this Big Blue Ball, so help me God."

The crowd cheered on, in a huge mixed reaction, as very inept and protective President Iizuka was in office, again, despite what people think of his actions. A woman in short dark purple hair and glasses, applauded, while two men, one in a Secret Service uniform, sunglasses, and a slicked back hairstyle, and another with pants and suspenders, with a thick black mustache and brown hair, were applauding with her.

"That was very good, Mr. President, sir." The secret service agent said, in a stern monotone.

The man in the mustache nodded, as the woman said, "Congratulations on _another_ Presidential term, Iizuka."

Kazuto saluted, as he said, "Couldn't have done it, without you guys. At least, it's better than that orange-haired scowler, who forfeited, after I blackmailed him for that tax extortion."

Yagi smiled, "You crack me up, little buddy."

As they continued to cheer on, a figure in a dark hood, with black hair, was watching in the crowd. She then sneered, showing a slight evil smirk, revealing her vampire teeth.

* * *

A lot has happened, since it has been two years, since The Gang vanished from the world, to train for the impending doom that they must thwart. Lots of people died in battle, including some well-known heroes that stood for justice. And then, disaster struck, when The Authority disbanded, after Stephanie McMahon died, and then Cy-Bo-Div would swore to protect EVERYTHING and EVERYONE, despite certain casualties, and that villains like Kanade Jinguji, Matt Hardy, and Remy Snowflake were still on the loose.

The Moji Mikisa… a world where it was melded into ONE huge world, fused with corruption, hate, greed, and all evil traits, while most were immune to its evil concocting aura. As of now, there would be a cure, as the late Black Dynamite said, as he died in the Great West Greenwich War:  
"The Moji Mikisa STILL has a way to recover! THERE IS A WAY!"

Final words that were spoken true. After that, everything changed. And then…

* * *

The woman stepped closer, as she smirked evilly. She went to the front of the crowd, as Kazuto still waved to the crowd. She appeared in front of the crowd, and held up a silver pistol, with dark purple gems on the butt of the gun. Kazuto didn't notice it, but Yagi did. She gasped, as Superball cried, "She's got a gun!"

Yagi cried, "IIZUKA! GET DOWN!"

 **BANG!  
** She fired, as Yagi shoved Kazuto down. Yagi was shot in the left shoulder, as the girl marched off, smiling in victory. Superball alerted the Secret Service, "This is Papa Bear, all personnel. Miss Yagi is shot. Repeat. Miss Yagi is shot. Protect the President."

The men in the Secret Service surrounded Kazuto, as he cradled Yagi, who was badly hurt. The woman in the hood dashed off, as policemen in blue uniforms spotted her. She ran away, as the police were on her tail. Kazuto cried, "YAGI! Yagi, you okay?"

Yagi moaned, with blood coming from her shoulder, "I did you good, Little Buddy…"

"Don't talk… You're badly hurt…"

"At least… I saved your… life…"

She passed out, as Superball called, "Medic."

Kazuto cried, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET AN AMBULANCE!"

A medical staff, dressed in green and white, surrounded Yagi, and helped her up, being she was badly wounded, and lost a lot of blood. Superball halted Kazuto and said, "I am sorry, Mr. President. Miss Yagi is badly hurt."

"I can see _that_ , Agent Superball!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get upset over it; though, I never show it. Miss Yagi is hurt. There's nothing you can do. Well, she did save you, Mr. President."

"Any idea who it was that shot her?"

"No, sir. As an AAW Agent – New York Branch, I'll do what I can to find the perp that shot Yagi, which was intended for you, sir.

"Well, please do."

He was worried, as the ambulance took Yagi away to the nearest hospital. He whispered, "This is terrible… Yagi's my partner, and she's gunned down. She saved me, after I was arrogant, sucking the limelight of my continuing Presidential Term, which will last forever, being I was unopposed in the Election."

He said, as he was furious, "Whoever did this to my partner… She will pay for this!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the woman hid in the back alley, after losing the cops. She removed her hood and said, speaking in a deep serious tone, "Mission failure. The President is still alive. But they are onto me."

She had black hair, down her waist, and black eyes. She was wearing a white school uniform, white blazer and skirt, in white leggings. She threw the gun into the trash, and then her white gloves. She then contacted on her radio, from her left wrist, "This is Agent Tsukimigusa. Reporting to HQ. The President's is still alive. Failed my mission."

She used her silver wrist communicator, showing a small holographic screen, which says the name of her faction " _DNC_ ". She explained that Iizuka's friend, Yagi, took the bullet for him, and says that she's already dead.  
"The President's ally jumped in and took the bullet, intended for him. I believe that she didn't survive. I was going to fire again, but the police were on me."

"Copy that, Agent Tsukimigusa." A female voice said, "We'll initiate Phase 2, anyway. Report back to HQ for details."

"Yes, ma'am. Over and out." She signed off.

She walked out of the back alley and said, "Mission will go as planned. My next target is East Townsend. That is where we shall begin a staged takeover."

This was Phase 2: _City Takeover_. The plan is to take a city, at random, by choice, and threaten to take it over, unless the government demands to listen to the DNC's entreaties. Tsukimigusa retreated back to DNC HQ, leaving the Nation's Capital.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, the police found the woman's gun and gloves in the trash, but the items in question were confiscated, and later revealed that the fingerprints and DNA were not shown. They have confirmed that the assailant wiped the fingerprints clean off the gun, and had no sweat residue or skin particles in the gloves, from earlier.

The city was undergoing a huge worldwide search, to finding the evil woman who attempted to shoot Kazuto, but no luck, whatsoever.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a huge dark meeting room, four figures were shrouded in shadows, as Tsukimigusa entered the meeting room. Four people were wearing grey uniforms and dark blue skirts and pants.

"Agent Oboro Tsukimigusa, reporting." She saluted, "My apologies on the recent attack on President, Miss Anna."

The woman, in white hair, said, "That is alright, Tsukimigusa. Please sit."

She sat down, next to a huge man in tan skin, short spiky black hair, and a bulbous nose. The woman then said, as she responded, "Gentlemen, and ladies, we are in the middle of a crisis. Despite that the attempts of reviving an evil demigoddess was thwarted, and that chaos ensued in the Imperial Lobby, long ago, we cannot overlook our losses. The world will understand, as we make this place clean of scum and lewdness."

The man said, "That may be so, but we cannot afford to have this chaos continue. We have heard everything that has been going on… including _NR9's_ despicable action of destroying Imperial Lobby, and being Triple H's hired goons, a vile resurrecting of a demonic woman that caused panic and despair, and a war that evolved, leading to the deaths of a bounty hunter and a hero to his skin race."

Anna said, "True. But these worlds, whether good or bad, has to be decent and calm. Therefore… We must overlook it. And try to focus on our base of operations."

"But, ma'am!" The man said, "Isn't this our base of operations?"

A woman in braided hair in glasses said, "Unfortunately, no. This is our main camp. We chose a city to proclaim a base of operations for DNC. And as luck would have it, we found the perfect city."

She showed a map of East Townsend. She explained, in a full detailed summary:  
" _East Townsend – the area that caused one of the most hellish events that took place: the attempted rise of an Elder God called Junior. This was thwarted by The Gang of AAW (Currently on leave of absence) and an innocent girl with psychic powers. Our sources believe that it was the just cause of numerous chaotic events, including the death toll of 3,000, the lowest death toll in the city, since 2009. Sadly, after Tohru Honda, the demigoddess in question's death, deaths have limited down from 3,000 to 25, since most died of natural causes.  
Since the events that took place, no one bothered to come back to East Townsend, after the Great West Greenwich War AND the Junior incident. It was, however, quarantined from entering and exiting, by AAW-New York._"

Anna said, "Indeed. Miss Kajou, you are an expert in the field of information. How did you know much about this city?"

Kajou said, "Because, ma'am, the cities were in chaos, at the time, most were quarantined by the authorities, after the Miyagami Academy incident."

Anna nodded, and then said, "Fair enough. You, Oboro, and Gouriki will head there, and make assurance that this city is ours."

Kajou nodded, "Understood, ma'am."

Oboro stood up and said, "I won't fail you, ma'am."

Anna said, "And make sure no one interferes in this matter. If anyone attempts to take away our city, and the rights to have it belong to DNC, you eliminate them. NO MERCY!"

They saluted, as they walked off. Anna waved her arm up, "For the DNC!"

 **XXXXX**

Outside, numerous students in white uniforms, with yellow armbands on their left arms, with the word " _Prefect_ " on it, were standing in attention. Oboro led the troop, as they marched off to East Townsend. Kajou and Gouriki were behind the group, as Kajou said, "This is bad… I sense that our mission will end in failure, too."

Gouriki said, "No need, Kajou. We have the finest and well-trained prefects in the world. Miss Anna's father trained them to be as strong as they can be… and not even the government can uphold Miss Anna's authority."

"I hope you're right." She said.

They continued to march off, in a huge group, with Oboro holding up the white flag with black lettering "DNC", which is their insignia. They arrived at East Townsend, five hours later, as six groups of prefects, thousands in total, surrounded the city, as Oboro called out, "By order of our leader, this city is in property of the DNC – The Decency Nation Capital!"

The townspeople were in shock, as everyone in white started to destroy buildings and items inside the buildings. Oboro called out, "ALL items in your home, indecent or otherwise, must be eliminated! If you have lewd content in your home, we have no choice by to arrest you! The DNC wills it so, so says our leader! Now, suffer and be decent! We run a clean city! We rule a clean city! This is a civic duty, to protect the world from cruel and devilish lewdness! ALL your city belongs to us!"

Kajou huffed, "Agent Tsukimigusa…"

Oboro said, "My apologies…"

The city was now being taken over by Anna's team, the DNC, as they were taking down numerous buildings and arresting so many people, with everyday items that may be considered lewd and dirty. This was the DNC's pride and joy: to maintain cleanliness and family-friendly entertainment, and to do so, they must refrain from using dirty jokes and sexual items. This was the group that puts lewdness to rest. And East Townsend was their main goal, taking everything that they hoped for. East Townsend was taken over.

After that, half of the city was in control of the DNC, and it was all going to plan. The city's theirs for the taking.

* * *

But little did the DNC know, meanwhile, in a snowy field, outside a dojo, a man in brown hair and blue pants, walked to his jacket, which was lightly covered in snow. He picked it up and brushed the snow off. He then said, "Sure was fun. Two years of this, and my training paid off."

He put it on, as he was a man with toned muscles and a heart-shaped scar. He also has small scars on his forearms, and a small black scar on his right cheek. He then said, "It'll be great to come back…"

He was Steven Cooke, the leader of The Gang, and student of the _Hokuto Shin Ken_ , a deadly martial art that can kill an opponent with ease. And on this day, two years later, The Gang's training to fight off the evil forces of the prepared arrival of Tohru Honda was finally over. Steven C was happy to return to the city that they promised: East Townsend.

"Alright…" He adjusted his blazer and said, "Time to go."

He walked off, as he said, "Kenshiro… Thank you for the training… Two years, and I have learned a lot. My friends… My band… They need me. The world needs me. And I promise. The Gang will be heroes, and not tools of the injustice. No."

He walked off to the distance, disappearing into the wintry mists, heading to the city.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in the Avian Village, a woman in long blonde hair with a blue streak on the left side, wearing a blue tunic and jeans, walked down the path to the front gate. The bird people waved to her, after she gave her goodbyes. An old man in a white eagle costume appeared, as he greeted to her, "Master Phoenix, you are leaving, correct?"

She said, "It's been two years. And now, after everything that occurred, it's time for me to go."

This was Farra Stevens, who trained in two years in a Birdman Village, where everyone is dressed in bird attires. Farra was dubbed a sensei and a prophet, after she protected the village, during her training of her Flare Cell and Bird Wing, two of her Precious Stones of Control. She also learned the art of _Ho-Oh Sairen Ken_ , a martial art that she learned in the village.

"Citizens of the Birdman Village… Do not fret my departure. For I must go join my friends. Take what I have learned, and use it to become brave, as the mighty eagle, pursue like vulture, and dart like quail. You are on your own, until such time when my talent is needed. Birds are not prey. We are hunters. Protect your village, and everything you love. Because deep down, your hearts are to be steady, and not shaken."

She waved her arms out, and produced blue wings, coated in ember, from her back. The bird people cheered on, as Farra flew away. They all waved goodbye, as Master Eagle smiled, "Truly a worthy bird, Phoenix…"

Up in the sky, Farra was far away from the village, as she sighed in disgust, "Thank god… Two more years of this, and I'm liable to crack. Fucking bird people…"

Her heart was still in Zen, but she was still the same surly Farra Stevens we know.

 **XXXXX**

At the dark kingdom of Castle Darkveil, a tall man in a black cape, shirt, and pants, with brown hair and a beard, left the castle. He summoned his assistant, a black crow. He flew down to his shoulder, as he said, "Well, Luzer, it's time. Boy, is Mizuki going to be happy to see me, again."

Luzer laughed, "Indeed, Master. Now, let's go."

This is Peter Giese, and his crow, Luzer. And for two years, they met a woman named Countess Kendra, the proprietor of Castle Darkveil, in Transylvania. During his training, he learned the art of _Yoru no Tsumiken_ , an ancient lost art of _Nanto Seiken_ , and to condone and use his Beast Gene and Darkness Shadow, two of his Precious Stones of Control. Luzer is a demon crow that devours souls of the damned, even corpses; he also holds a powerful ability, and can transform during a full moon _or_ by Peter's magical gauntlet of Dark Justice.

 **XXXXX**

At a small dojo, snow started to fall, as a woman in blonde hair held her hand up, "Ah… Beautiful cold weather…"

She was dressed in a pink blouse, denim jeans, and also has bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. This was Heather Dunn, the icy speedster of The Gang. After the events of her encounters with NR9, she is trained by her husband, Steven Nevins, as a request from fellow ice user, Aya Hoshino. Heather even has ways of using both ice and speed, as NO ONE has even used it at the same time, including her Ice Shard and Increased Suplex abilities. Mastering them were hard, but not as hard as her husband's training.

"Now, onward to East Townsend!" She bellowed, pointing at the sky, "The Gang returns!"

She cackled evilly, but winced in pain from Steven N's training. She moaned, "Shit… Why does my husband make me endure so much pain? Hurt…"

She stretched a bit and said, "NO! Pain is for quitters! I am NOT giving up on my duty!"

She dashed off, as she zipped away in superspeed, heading for the town. Heather's speed and powers increased, even after her husband's intense and strict training to become stronger, even stronger than her friends. Steven N had become serious and emotionless, since his teacher, Black Dynamite, died in the Great War. And on this day, when Heather left, Steven N suddenly disappeared, going to train, from far away.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Targus City, a land that is populated with mostly robot women, a woman in long red hair, huge breasts, and wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, white skirt, long white socks, red sneakers, and a white coat was outside the building. She then said, as she looked at her chrome hands, "After all that… It is time."

She then beeped, as she held her hand out, " _Destination: East Townsend_ …"

This is Mizuki Takase, the keyboardist and beauty of The Gang. She is also a cyborg, created by Enos Ryuken, after receiving the Robot Gene, one of the strongest of the _Vile Trio_ in the Precious Stones of Control. The band's science officer and brilliantly smart person, she is quick and cunning, and also has a distaste for otakus ( _perverted nerds_ ).

She blushed, as she whispered, clutching a wedding band, "Peter… I'm coming back. Please… Don't die for me…"

She walked off, leaving the city. Up in a tall building, a man in dark brown hair, wearing a lab coat, viewed from out the window. He said, "Go to him, _Luci_."

 **XXXXX**

Back in East Townsend, the DNC was already securing the city, as Gouriki said, "Is the entire city secure?"

One prefect in white said, "Yes, sir. We are almost at the Mayoral Office, and we are beginning the hostile takeover."

Gouriki said, "Good! Now, we strike! Onward to the Mayor's office!"

The newspapers read " _A Crisis in East Townsend_ ", as a woman in long black hair, wearing a yellow dress, read the newspaper. She was also wearing glasses.

"Fiends!" she said, in a serious voice, "Takeover the city, before my tour ends… Unforgiveable!"

She called out, as she said, "HEY, YOU!"

Kajou called, "Up there!"

Gouriki spotted the woman, as he called, "Who is she?"

Kajou said, "Asahi Sakurai. The Gang's leading Ace."

Asahi boomed, "How dare you use this city as your own personal playground? Who are you, you demonic force?"

Gouriki said, "Miss Sakurai, is it? We are the DNC, _Decency Nation Capital_ , and you, one being alone, cannot stop our civic duty of making these worlds as clean and decent-."

"So, in other words, remove smut from the world, and make this world PG?" Asahi asked, "You fool… A capital running on dictatorship is manned by one fuel of power: _Evil!_ And you are pure evil!"

This is Asahi Sakurai. She is The Gang's Ace, and protector of the cities. You're about to witness her transformation.

Kajou said, "With all due respect, Miss Sakurai, we are on your side, as much as you."

Asahi held her gold bracelet up and said, "I don't trust you! Purity and chastity are for the deserving, not by force! This world is in no need of given a reset to your hand. And this will prove one thing: _RIGHT makes MIGHT_ ; and if lewdness is wrong, then _I DON'T WANT TO BE RIGHT!_ "

She pressed the gold button and cried, " **MECHA POWER!** "

A flash of light shone, and a glimmering star shone from the sky. A huge robot female, wearing a pink hat, pink gloves, dress, a purple scarf, and white tights, flew downwards, and landed on the street. Her LED Blue eyes shone, as she called out, "Decency Nation Capital! I've meet factions of totalitarianism, before! But not like you losers! Prepare for the pure and sweet powers of the _Gynoid Giantess Idol – **Mech-Asahi**_!"

She posed, in a tokusatsu stance, and boomed, " _D-N-C_ will be _S-O-L ,_ SO SAYS THE GIANTESS IDOL!"

Gouriki shrieked, "A G-G-G-G-G-G-GIANT ROBOT?!"

Kajou said, "Strange. Who knew she's transform into a Kaiju Monster."

Asahi thought, as she prepared to fight, "I have to find the BattleVan, and get out of here. But I can't let the city be taken over, like this. I'm going to need backup, and my friends are coming. I know of it."

She prepared, as Gouriki called out, "ATTACK HER! ATTACK THIS GIGANTIC FEMALE ROBOT!"

The prefects charged at Mech-Asahi, and the battle began.

* * *

 ** _WOW! What a spot! Asahi is fighting the DNC, all by herself! Will she stand tall, before the others arrive? Be sure to tune in to the next chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang – IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Act I_**

* * *

 ** _Episode I – Chapter 1: The DNC – Decency Nation Capital!  
The Takeover in East Townsend_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2

You remember last time? This mysterious group, called the DNC (Decency Nation Capital) appeared in East Townsend, and appeared to have taken over the city, in the name of decency and clean living. They know that this I one of the cities that The Gang is famous for, in saving the world; what they _didn't_ know is that it's said city that the reckless superhero rock band was going to return, after two years of training.  
But luckily, it's been two years, since The Gang's departure…

* * *

A flash of light shone, and a glimmering star shone from the sky. A huge robot female, wearing a pink hat, pink gloves, dress, a purple scarf, and white tights, flew downwards, and landed on the street. Her LED Blue eyes shone, as she called out, "Decency Nation Capital! I've meet factions of totalitarianism, before! But not like you losers! Prepare for the pure and sweet powers of the _Gynoid Giantess Idol – **Mech-Asahi**_!"

She posed, in a tokusatsu stance, and boomed, " _D-N-C_ will be _S-O-L ,_ SO SAYS THE GIANTESS IDOL!"

Gouriki shrieked, "A G-G-G-G-G-G-GIANT ROBOT?!"

Kajou said, "Strange. Who knew she's transform into a Kaiju Monster."

Asahi thought, as she prepared to fight, "I have to find the BattleVan, and get out of here. But I can't let the city be taken over, like this. I'm going to need backup, and my friends are coming. I know of it."

She prepared, as Gouriki called out, "ATTACK HER! ATTACK THIS GIGANTIC FEMALE ROBOT!"

The prefects charged at Mech-Asahi, and the battle began. The huge group ran towards the giant mecha, but Asahi blasted a powerful energy blast from her palms. The blasts managed to halt the entire white-clad prefects, as Mech-Asahi said, "I don't want to fight you. Leave now, and never return from here! Refuse, and I won't be responsible for what I'm about to do!"

Gouriki said, in astonishment, "She plastered an entire platoon with one blast! How big is she?"

Kajou said, "About 50 feet tall, or 65 meters high. How strong is she?"

Asahi thought, as she looked around, "These students… They are pure and helpful… but I refuse to severely hurt them. Where are they?"

Gouriki shouted, as he raised his arm out, "DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! SHE MAY ACCEPT OUR LAWS, BUT HER DEFIANCE WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!"

More prefects appeared. Asahi was ready, as she was about to land the next strike. She was hoping The Gang would arrive, since they're supposed to meet. Unfortunately, they were caught in their biggest calamity ever: **_THEY'RE LATE!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode I – Chapter 2: The Gang – BACK IN ACTION!  
Two Years of Training, Paid Off!_**

* * *

Asahi swatted some prefects away, as they plummeted to the ground. She then said that it's child's play, being they're small.

"It's almost like I'm a Titan, and you want to destroy me!" She boomed, "NO ONE destroys Mech-Asahi!"

Gouriki said, "What'll we do? She's only one giant robot!"

Kajou said, "It's only one part we have taken. I've already sent another batch to maintain an open area."

He smirked, "Good. Most of our prefects are distracting her, and we'll have this city, ours for the taking."

He called out, "Listen up! You may support us, but thinking that we are evil, but know this-!"

"I don't even give two shits!" Asahi barked, "Taking over a city, for possible means of support, is a HUGE no-no!"

She posed, "I'll do what it takes, to protect my cities, especially factions manned by a dictator!"

She concluded, "Even if it means going through _you_ decent folk."

Kajou said, "She's obviously telling the truth. Except most people have beliefs."

Gouriki cried, "YOU TRAMP! YOU! Take over a part of this city! I need two groups to assist me on stomping this brat down!"

An army of prefects dashed off, as Asahi cried, "WHAT? Where are they going?"

Gouriki said, "You realize that you're in DNC Territory. You've already failed, as it is."

Asahi thought, "Damn. How much did they take over? I know I'd ask, but what's the point? Fine…"

She called out, "If this is DNC uncharted territory, and belongs to you, then I'm taking it back!"

The group of prefects leapt off the tall buildings, but Mech-Asahi was ready. She held up her microphone and boomed out ultrasonic waves from herself. The prefects were shoved back, crashing into buildings.

Gouriki cried, "WHAT?"

Asahi smiled, "Sorry. But I know all about sneak attacks. That's low, even for you; and that's to make a moot point, you prudish Danes!"

Gouriki snarled, "What did you call me?"

He yelled, "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! FIGHT ME, DEAD-ON! Or unless your body isn't shrinkable!"

Asahi said, "It is. But I don't think your prefects would perfect a winning strategy on me, even if I was to revert to normal size."

He said, "The prefects have already done their part. I can deal with that."

She reverted to her normal size, after pressing the blue button. She then said, "Alright… But after I whoop your ass, you may not be lucky to survive the onslaught of my friends!"

Kajou said, "Maybe so, but they're a no-show, as of now."

Gouriki said, "Kajou. Find Oboro and inform her. I'll handle this dress-up Transformer, myself."

Asahi barked, "HEY! THAT'S COPYRIGHTED!"

He flexed, showing huge muscles. Kajou dashed off, as she said, "Right. Good luck, Gouriki!"

She went to another part of the city, as Asahi & Gouriki stared down. Gouriki's uniform is tattered, exposing most of his bare skin, with ripping muscles. Asahi then said, as she stepped back, "Such a giant. He's hunky, but he's not my type. I don't date gorillas."

Gouriki hollered, "WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY? I AM NOT A GORILLA! I DON'T EVEN LIKE BANANAS!"

She thought, "Seriously? He _does_ look like a monkey…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another part of East Townsend, Oboro was heading to the main building of this city – City Hall. She ordered a few prefects to enter. "The mayor is in this building. Once we have the mayor sign over to us, it's all over. And this city will be our base of operations for the Decency Nation. Move out!"

Twelve prefects entered City Hall, as Oboro waited by the door. She said that the Prefects take City Hall, East Townsend would be officially taken by the DNC. As she waited, a woman appeared, wearing a purple two-piece attire, chrome arms, and long red hair in a braid. It was Mizuki. She said, "Excuse me, sir or ma'am… Is this City Hall?"

Oboro asked, "Yes. And why are you wearing that godawful attire?"

"Oh, this? This is merely my summer's best. Of course, it's only winter, and I wanted to be dressed for exercise. Also, my old clothes are in the laundry."

She thought, "I had to change. Can't sully my beautiful clothes, like this. Besides, I hear that it's breakable."

Oboro asked, "You came here for a meeting in City Hall?"

"Exactly. I was concerned about the recent attack by a mysterious group, just now. Curious, what does this DNC do?"

"It is to eliminate the lewdness and perversion in all cities, making it a peaceful utopia."

"So, in other words, a world free of otakus? In case you're wondering, they smell, and are fat, and they always be that creepy. OH! And they're ALL perverts."

"I see."

She bowed to Mizuki and said, "My name is Oboro Tsukimigusa, and I am a member of DNC, the Decency Nation Capital, under the leadership of Anna Nishikinomiya."

"Not THE Anna Nishikinomiya, whose mother was a lawmaker towards public morality! I've heard of her."

"You have?"

"Yes. She once visited my old high school, explaining the concepts about sexual intercourse, and how it should be permanently detected."

"I see. But seeing a woman, with such girth in your upper mass, why are you so knowledgeable."

"Because," Mizuki said, "I am very smart, and I learned so much from the internet, and even on worldwide events. I should tell you that it's like I have a computer in my brain."

She beeped, as she spoke robotically, " _ALL data as of history from circa 7,000,000 B.C._ "

She pouted, in her normal voice, "Sorry… Force of habit…"

Oboro scanned Mizuki and learned of her true nature. She then said, "Tell me, Miss… Are you a robot?"

Mizuki said, "Mostly. I'm a cyborg, ma'am. These arms… They are to control a curse within me."

"Really… In that case, you're clear to be in City Hall, once the current conference is complete," Oboro explained, "In case you're wondering… We're already under strict orders on a finalized deal. I wanted to let you know that we're protecting this city… from smut like you… _Mizuki Takase_ …"

Mizuki growled, "How did you know my name?"

Oboro said, "Mizuki Takase – B-Squad Agent of AAW-New York… I know who you are, and already, this city will be ours for the taking. And knowing your rich history of perverted fat nerds, I humbly beseech to you to walk away… Because this is a matter of public decency, even towards cyborgs like you. Forgive me, Miss…"

Mizuki thought, "She's smart _and_ cunning. Tomboyish, maybe, but not that smart."

Oboro said, "But, of course, it's almost done. The mayor will soon accept Miss Anna's laws, and this city will be cleansed of perversion… As you promise. It's a favor to you, since we're on _your_ side."

Mizuki said, as she smirked, "Then I have a confession to make… Yes, I hate all otakus. They are perverts and sweaty obese men who masturbate to porn… But I won't accept people who censor lewdness, by force. You're not on my side. NEVER on my side, at all! Anybody who uses force, instead of words, is unforgiveable!"

She pointed at her, "Oboro Tsukimigusa, by order of AAW-New York, you're under arrest!"

Oboro said, "You're already too late, Agent of Recklessness… The mayor is handing over the reins to this city, to us… You've lost."

Mizuki giggled, "Nope. I think I know someone like that."

A black crow perched on Mizuki's head, as she blushed, "And I think the job's already done."

Oboro smiled, "Good. We win. You lose…"

 **SMASH-SMASH-SMASH!  
** Many prefects flew out the window, crashing into the glass, with their bodies battered, bruised, and severely cut. A loud roar was shouting, as the bodies were flying out.  
"ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA!"

 **POW!  
** A few more fell, as Oboro was shocked, "NO!" Most of the prefects were unconscious, with their bodies twitching, their foreheads pale blue in fright, and croaking like they are dying.

Mizuki blushed, "Luzer, can you get off of me?"

Luzer fluttered to the windows, as Oboro cried, "A crow?"

Peter appeared, as he was walking out of the window, "Phew… Never thought I'd use my _Chaos Fist_ , again. Gimme a break. These nerds are not what I expected, but how they parade in mops and brooms, it's like coming to a rally a clean sweep in a baseball game."

He looked at Oboro and said, "Unlike you, you jerk…"

Mizuki waved, "Yoo-hoo~! Peter, it's me~!"

Peter smiled, "Good to see you, babe."

Oboro asked, "You know of this big-chested robot?"

Peter grabbed Oboro's collar and roared, "WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ABOUT HER BEING CALLED A ROBOT! THAT'S MY WIFE YOU'RE TALKING TO!"

Oboro asked, "You're married?!"

Mizuki warmed up her chrome hands, preparing to fire finger pistols, as she said, "Peter, step back. This one's mine. I mean, seriously, you had your share."

Peter said, "By all means. Beat this bitch to bloat!"

Mizuki was confused, "Uh… What?"

Kajou appeared, as she asked, "Oboro! What happened?"

Oboro growled, "Apparently, we've been ambushed!"

Kajou said, "Never mind that! We have another part of the city to take over. Disperse and leave to the area!"

"And Gouriki?"

"She's busy with this Asahi Sakurai woman…"

Mizuki gasped, "Asahi!"

Kajou asked, "You know her?"

Oboro said, "They're obviously aligned with her."

Peter said, "Damn! She showed up, before us?"

Luzer said, "Yeah! Why did we arrive later? I knew we should've taken that left turn in _Purgatory_!"

Kajou asked, in shocked, as Oboro joined in, in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but did that crow just spoke?"

Luzer grinned, "Yeah! But that's not all!"

Peter cried out, "SIC HER, LUZER!"

He dove towards Kajou and pecked at her. She screamed, blocking Luzer's pecking jabs, "AAGH! WATCH IT, YOU PECKER! DAMN IT, GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Oboro cried, "MISS KAJOU!"

Peter & Mizuki grinned, as Peter cracked his knuckles. Oboro growled, and then ran away, heading to another part of the city. Peter said, "Aw… I wanna fight the girl, too…"

Mizuki said, "We got the other DNC member… _She'll_ talk. Cuff her."

Kajou swatted Luzer away, and shouted, "AAGH! What the fuck! DO YOU HAVE TO BE THIS VIOLENT?!"

Mizuki cried, "HEY! Watch your tone! And I mean it, because you represent the DNC… Just what is this DNC group?"

Peter said, "Yeah! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Kajou winced, and hesitated, but then ran away. Mizuki cried, "WAIT!"

Peter said, "It's fine. We'll get to her, eventually."

Mizuki said, "You're right. But damned if we let these jerks take this city. Also, the BattleVan is parked here."

"You're telling me. Steven gave me the heads-up. We're getting a bitchin' ride, pimped out, by Mundy! Man, I'm glad that Interpol guy that Scarlet's dating is on our side! HE RAWKS!"

"Whoa, easy there, Big Guy. Don't overheat yourself in energy. Besides, I have to find the location."

She scanned the area and said, "Good. The BattleVan's in an area, due southeast from here. And the DNC hasn't taken it, yet."

He said, "Good. If we hurry, we can beat it to the garage, before those prefects in white get there, first."

She and Peter rounded up the badly injured prefects and tied them in rope and a rope net. Mizuki said, "This will hold them, until the authorities arrive; and I'm saying that, since The Authority is no more."

He said, "Vengeance: later. BattleVan: NOW!"

"Right. Better hurry." She said, as they made a break for the garage.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the battle, Gouriki flexed a bit, as Asahi said, "Alright, Beast Man! We'll see who has more muscle!"

Gouriki replied, "Indeed. As the head of the DNC's disciplinary committee, I refuse to let you intervene in our meddling!"

Asahi said, "Go ahead and try! I'm waiting for someone, and I don't need you fucking up!"

A voice said, "Then you'll have to go through us, first!"

Four figures in white uniforms, marked in three black four-cornered stars, appeared from behind Gouriki. Asahi recognized them, as she cried, "Oh, no… Not you, again!"

A huge man in tan skin and blonde hair with a muscular body boomed, "I'm sorry, but who said that he's the _Disciplinary Committee_? Only ONE man can be in the Disciplinary Committee… AND HIS NAME IS IRA-!"

Asahi halted Gamagoori and cried, "PLEASE, NO! No _John Cena memes_ , please…"

Inumuta, a boy in silver hair, glasses, and his white uniform with a huge collar covering his mouth, said, "What meme? Oh, right, the old internet meme? Certain that we are, we're never go through levity…"

A boy in spiky brown hair and a green blindfold said, "Sorry, but we didn't come here to assist _you_."

A girl in pink hair and a dark pink marching band hat added, "He's right. We could care less… especially enemies of Lady Satsuki and Lady Matoi."

Asahi asked, "Who?"

Gouriki barked, "You four… I should've known _you_ idiots would show up, from the blue."

Gamagoori said, "The DNC is all about extermination of smut and perversion. Whereas we, the Elite Four of Honnouji Academy, represent the power of insurgency and democracy!"

Sanageyama added, "In short, we have changed, for the present. Only until Lady Satsuki decides to change her mind, since the Great War."

Gouriki asked, "And what can _you_ do?"

Gamagoori replied, "Because, Gouriki, despite that our Goku Uniforms are placed in our vault, until the use is needed, we don't need to transform."

Jakuzure said, "You're going to go through a brick wall that is the Elite Four!"

Inumuta added, "And even lewdness and anti-lewdness laws cannot abide to our beliefs."

Sanageyama boomed, "Because we represent power, glory, pride, and to protect our empire!"

Gamagoori bellowed, "WITH OR WITHOUT LADY SATSUKI, THE FOUR OF US ARE UNBEATABLE, TOGETHER!"

Asahi shouted, "IS THIS GOING ANYWHERE?"

She panted, as Gouriki said, "As much as I want to fight you, I'm outnumbered. Perhaps maybe we'll take it, somewhere else."

He leapt off and jumped towards each building, side-to-side, running to another area. Asahi chased after him, while the Elite Four followed. As the chase continues, a figure in a blue vest and pants watched on, looking at the battle raging on. Peter, Mizuki, & Asahi have already arrived in East Townsend, but the others have yet to show up.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, most prefects were frozen stiff, encased in blocks of ice. Heather, wearing her blouse and jeans, held her ice staff up and said, "I knew this would be perfect to ice these losers. Man, I wished I didn't skimp on being late. Ice cream was on sale, and it's my favorite flavor – strawberry! But… Ohhhhhh, the pain! I so wanted ice cream, again! Curse my health regime! Why couldn't they make ice cream for ME?!"

She walked off, as she sobbed, "If I didn't have Beth, I'd be enjoying such milky treats… but damned the laws of fatty foods."

She skated on the concrete, with her feet forming a pair of ice blades. She said, "I have to hurry and find the others. I wish I had Farra's Bird powers, or Peter's extrasensory skills, or Mizuki's GPS, or Steven's will and courage…"

She complained, "I NEED A PHONE!"

A man in a gray school uniform appeared, wearing brown hair, appeared, as he said, "Heather Dunn?"

She stopped and asked, "Yeah, me. What can I do for you?"

The man walked away, as she thought, "Strange… Why is he wearing that, with those silver chokers and bracelets? Gaudy, yet it matches the monochrome in him."

She heard marching sounds, as she saw a view of numerous men in bowlcuts, and in grey school uniforms, with one star on their chest. Heather cried, as she sprinted away, "ONE-STARS! UPON THARS!"

She shrieked, as the One-Stars called out, in many cries.  
"AAW SCUM!"  
"It's Heather Dunn!"  
"One of Archer's Men!"  
"KILL HER!"  
"Destroy her body and make her a slave!"  
"MELT HER DOWN!"

Heather was running away, as she shrieked, "I know I'm supposed to meet with the others, BUT NO ONE SAID IT WAS A TRAP!"

* * *

 ** _Heather Dunn is the 4th to arrive, but it seems, like the others, she has problems of her own. Only Steven & Farra are left to appear.  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang – IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3

You remember last time? The Gang, as a whole, has returned to East Townsend, after the DNC arrived to take it over. Unfortunately, the plan was thwarted, as they returned to stop this evil faction of decency and morality. The only problem is… Steven Cooke & Farra Stevens has yet to appear. And what's more, a newly reformed Elite Four, sans Satsuki Kiryuin, has shown in the blue, playing _Neutral_ ; damned sure that they're not on The Gang's side.

* * *

 ** _Episode I – Chapter 3: The Gang's All Here!  
The Elite Eight Joins the Fray of Battle!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, from high above a huge building, a man in dark skin, wearing a tan vest and cargo jeans, was viewing the action, with his sniper scope. He was accompanied by a man in blonde hair, and a purple suit and top hat.

"OY! The Gang has arrived!" He said, in an Australian accent, "And just in time, too."

The man in purple said, "Eh? But it's been two years and three months. They said that they'd train in _two years,_ exact."

"Indeed. But The Gang used three months, and came back to rescue Scarlet. However, they chose to reset their training time, with no stopping. I don't blame them, since they are trying to grow stronger."

"I feel sorry for what happened to poor Najenda…"

"She's evil! Brainwashed, yes, but she wasn't a good person towards my lovely Scarlet."

"No. Now she's dead."

Meet Oscar Gooden, an Australian man from _Interpol_ , who joined AAW, after the Imperial Lobby incident, when he rescued Scarlet Riley, his partner and girlfriend, from Night Raid. The man in purple is Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, a fledgling agent in AAW, and joined the group, _during_ said war in Imperial Lobby. He helped The Gang escaped the city, near the end of that battle. Of course, they go by nicknames: Oscar is often called " _Mundy_ ", and sometimes " _Sniper Mundy_ ", because he's an excellent marksman with firearm, with or without a scope. Reginald is nicknamed " _Rook_ ", as in the European Corvus, unlike Luzer, who's a demon carrion crow.

Rook said, "Ah, the six of the heroes, bound together, in the aftermath of bad weather."

"That sucked, mate." Mundy huffed.

"I'm trying… But it's just so hard, being that our faction is dwindling."

"I know. Shame about Agent Archer in Los Angeles."

As they continued to watch, a faint fiery object flew downward from the sky, as is was coated in a fiery ember. It touched down and landed on the middle of the courtyard, wearing only a tunic, jeans and her blonde hair waving out. Farra Stevens had just arrived, as more prefects appeared to the blonde fireball.

"HEY YOU!" One male prefect called, "You are on DNC territory!"

Farra said, without looking, as her back was turned away from them, "I think not. You are with a faction, no?"

"No. I mean, yes!" A female prefect called.

The second male prefect said, "You are trespassing in DNC territory; _Decency Nation Capital_!"

"Decency?" Farra asked, "You guys represent clean living? I see… Who's your boss?"

"Miss Anna!" A male prefect said.

"Ah… I see. Then, send this message to your boss…" Farra said.

She held her left hand up and stuck out the middle finger. She giggled, as she was still turned away from the prefects. The male prefect shouted that it was uncalled for, as Farra snorted, "Really? I can make _two_ for you…"

They all gasped, as they charged at the woman. Farra then turned around and roared, "BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU FUCKING C(BEEP)SUCKERS WOULDN'T HANDLE ME, WOULD YA, YA ASSHOLES?"

She held her arms out and fired a barrage of ember-laced punches at each prefect, shouting in a rapid-fire barrage.  
"ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA- **ARAAAAAAAAAA!** "

She landed one final blow, launching a huge stream of flames onto the wounded prefects. They all fell to the ground, out cold and immoveable, while some of them were shrieking in pain, set ablaze.

Farra called out, " ** _Ho-Oh Jigoku no Ken!_** "

 ** _Ho-oh Jigoku no Ken_** **鳳凰地獄の拳**

She turned away, as she said, "…and _that_ was two years repressed, let out."

She walked off, as she said, "Now… Where the hell's that van?"

She saw a view of Peter & Mizuki, running to the garage, as she said, "It's the guys! I better join in… But those guys may come to, and attack me, again. I'll play it safe, and let these two find the van for me."

She moaned, as she stretched, "From what I sense, everyone's here, except for Steven. Is he _that_ late? Slow saunters pisses me off."

She flew off, looking for more DNC prefects, while the same man in the blue vest and jeans was watching on. He said, "She came… _Last as usual_ …"

He smirked, as he leapt off to find the leader of DNC, saying that he'd like to find the leader of its group. Just who is he, and why did he show up, in the blue?

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather was fleeing for her life, as One-Stars were chasing after the ice queen.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE TO ATTACK, ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAVE 8,000 MEN IN MY ARMY!" She whined, "Aw, man… I wish it wasn't that cool out, I'd make an armada…"

She halted, as the One-Stars surrounded her. She then said, as she held her ice staff, "Fuck! I'm screwed, either way. That is because I am mad at myself for training with my husband. And one month after we trained, before I left, he vanished!"

She growled, as the One-Stars lunged at her, "It's all your fault! YOU NEVER LET ME FIND MY STEVEN!"

She hollered, as the One-Stars started to punch and kick her, "YOU BASTARDS!"

Her huge roar pushed everyone back, by force, throwing them in the walls and streets. She panted, as she snarled, "You made me lose my husband… and you never gave me that opportunity. When I reunite with The Gang, and I don't care what Peter or Farra say, I'm finding him…"

Gouriki suddenly appeared, leaping from wall to wall. He halted, as she panicked, "Uh…"

He asked, "Heather Dunn, I presume?"

Heather growled, as she was startled, "AGH! Monkey!"

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" He yelled.

"HEATHER!" Asahi cried, as she rushed to where they are.

"Asahi?" Heather asked.

Mech-Asahi said, "Alright, you scumbag of a decent ape! You're cornered, now!"

"Uh, he came onto me, Asa~!" Heather giggled.

"What are you waiting for? Beat this fool up!" Asahi cried.

Gouriki said, "Okay, you two… I'm going to give you ladies a lesson in respect!"

He removed his blazer and shirt, showing his bare muscular upper body… … …wearing only a pink bra. Heather blushed, as she asked, "A pink bra?"

Asahi gasped, "Mercy!"

Gouriki said, "So what? No one's allowed to bear off their chest nubs in public. I'm not that kind of sick freak!"

Heather & Asahi couldn't stop laughing, as Gouriki hollered, "YOU SHUT UP! THAT'S HOW I'M DRESSED!"

Heather jeered, "You have man-boobs?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He charged at them, as he yelled, "YOU LITTLE COCKY BRAT! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

He socked Heather in the face, and gasped, "What have I done?"

Asahi said, "It's not nice to strike a woman! What the heck happened to chivalry?"

Gouriki asked, "Wait… You're opposed to this?"

Asahi revved her left punch and said, "Yes. But only if they're evil."

 **POW!  
** "COWARD!" She shrieked, landing a swift left hook to his face.

He dropped to one knee, as they started to brawl. Asahi lambasted Gouriki with punches, as he defended himself, holding his arms up, blocking each attack. He cried, "I can't fight you! That goes against my morals!"

"Throw them out the window, Gorilla Man! Fight like a man, and show me you're not a monkey!"

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!"

"THEN GROW SOME BALLS!"

Gouriki shoved her down and roared, "How DARE YOU! You dare insult me, you cocky little robo-teen?"

Asahi kneeled down, as Gouriki slammed her down to the ground, with a body slam. She coughed, as she was moaning in pain, "Ungh… What strength…"

Heather groaned, "Asahi…"

Asahi was getting up, moaning, "You son of a-. Fine! No one makes a monkey out of me… Mech-Asahi will win this day."

She was on her feet, as Gouriki grumbled, "This is a waste of time. STAY DOWN!"

Asahi snorted, "Never… I won't kowtow to decency jerks, like you!"

They exchanged punches, as the Elite Four arrived, watching the action. Inumuta asked, "Should we join in?"

Sanageyama said, "Nah. We'll wait and see what happens. Besides, if that ape loses, I get winner on Mech-Asahi."

Jakuzure smirked, "Really? This from a monkey boy in Kyoto…"

Sanageyama snarled, as Inumuta said, "Break it up. We have not much time to argue and berate."

Gamagoori said, "Indeed. Let's watch on, and prove what happens when you question our authority."

Asahi thought, as she was still fighting, "Why the hell are _they_ still here?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, as the garage, Mizuki opened the huge door, as they saw their black transporter van, with white, blue, and red stripes on the side paneling, and The Gang's logo in the front. Mizuki said, "There it is. Just as we left it."

Luzer said, "And Mundy was nice enough to bring it here, after the modifications. Still, I don't get this technology you guys do."

Mizuki smiled, "I miss you, baby…"

She hugged the van and whispered, "I can't wait to use you, again…"

Peter said, in disgust, "It's just a van, Miz…"

Luzer said, in shock, "Uh, guys… We have visitors…"

An army of prefects appear, from far away, as Peter said, "Oh, shit… White Blazers at 2 O'clock."

Mizuki said, "I'll defend the BattleVan, you guys stop them!"

Peter smirked, "Way ahead of you!"

He called out, as Mizuki went in the van, "Okay, rejects of the Student Council! See if you can taste the darkness!"

Oboro said, "So, you're here again, like your robot girl…"

Peter said, "Watch what you say, bitch! Mizuki's my wife, and she's a cyborg! And I'd watch what you say about the robot remarks!"

"That may be so, but this part of this city is now ours. I advise that you disperse."

"And if we say NO?" Luzer asked.

Oboro said, "Then, we have no choice but to attack you."

Peter smirked, "Are you seriously going to do that? Apparently, we came to East Townsend for something important."

"And what's that?" Oboro asked him.

Peter said, "I know it's not much, but I refuse to let you know about it, even further. The Gang, as a whole, is coming back here. We're one-thirds of this group, minus Asahi, who's already here."

She said, "So, you suddenly show up… And it took you two years to do so…"

Mizuki replied, as she stepped out, "Two years, three months… We restarted our training, after the battle in Imperial Lobby."

Luzer replied, "And you mortals weren't even there to witness it."

They surrounded Oboro and her prefects, as Peter said, "NOW, we're gonna make you talk, O-boring…"

Oboro said, "Fine. You want me so badly, come and get me. But before we attack, taking this city from you, you should know who we are, and why we are attacking this city, in the name of Decency… for we are _The Decency Nation Capital_ , or DNC."

Mizuki said, "DNC?"

Oboro said, "We run a clean and family-friendly utopia, where the objects and traits of smut and pornographic behavior are outlawed. We want a world where pornography and sexual innuendo are to be considered prohibited. Sadly, you cannot have life, without perversion. But that is why my boss makes sure that NO smut and lewdness exists in our world."

"What are you saying?" Peter asked.

"This about it. Public Moral acts out, as we want to assure that indecency must be eradicated. If you think about it, remember this: _mangas you read are enjoyable, but anything that involves melding and love contortion is forbidden_."

He growled, "She's right!"

Mizuki said, "Damn. It's like she's obsessed with erasing porn."

Oboro said, "You don't need to know more. And your van, inside, is another tool of evil. It's a van, made to look like numerous things… including anything with lewdness and perversion. The Public Morals Act will correct that mistake!"

Peter said, "Just try it, buddy! We're making sure that this act will or won't happen."

Mizuki asked, " _Can't_ or _won't_?"

"I am not so sure. While I am against porno, I'm pro-bono on this. I hate lewdness, but using them by force is perhaps the reason why we protect cities, from your evil totalitarianism!"

"He's right! DNC is simply your run-of-the-mill Nazi Party, being it's yellow arm bands, named " _Prefects_ ", instead of… _them_ …"

Oboro said, as she stood straight, "Be that as it may, but your act of defiance will be punished."

Peter & Mizuki prepare, as Oboro called out, "ATTACK THEM!"

They charged at Peter and Mizuki, as he said, "Okay, you ready, babe?"

"Let's go!" Mizuki cheered.

They plowed through the prefects, using Peter's Chaos Punches and Mizuki's Laser Fire. Most prefects were down, as Oboro hid from cover. She whispered, "Prefects down. We have to subdue them…"

She thought, "Crap. Matsukage knew that there are villains in this area, but I never expected the government to send in their elite agents; especially the ones that are deemed reckless and stupid."

Peter said, as he kept punching, "Hey, Miz, how many of them are there?"

Mizuki cried, "It's got to be at about 200 or 300! But I've lost count!"

Luzer fluttered over the air, as he said, "It's a small army, but a persistent one! But using your powers, we're unbeatable!"

Peter kicked down three prefects, as he said, "You said it!"

Two prefects lunged from behind him, as Luzer cried, "LOOK OUT!"

He turned around, as they swung their brooms at Peter. They managed to swat him down, only for their brooms to break. He dropped to his knees, as he moaned, "Damn… What are those push brooms made of: IRON?!"

Oboro smiled, "Good. One down, two to go. We'll save the crow for last."

Luzer said, as he hovered to Oboro, while Mizuki was fending off the prefects, "What do you even want, being that you're nothing more than a phony?"

"What do you mean?" Oboro asked.

Luzer said, "I sense you… and I don't like what I saw… An evil aura, yet more I sense about you…"

Oboro asked, "Huh? What do you mean? Are you implying I am a demon?"

Luzer smirked, "You're in the presence of one… yet you obey another. Who do you work for? Really…"

She swatted Luzer away, but Luzer flew upward. He said, "You won't talk? Fine…"

He cawed, in a demonic screech, " _CARRION CRY!_ ", emitting an ultrasonic screech from his beak. Oboro was defending herself, as it flew downward onto her head. Oboro dodged it, but said that the crow is hard to restrain. Luzer added, "My body is small, but even someone like me prefer gore over lewd!"

"What?"

"I eat people, but only to the damned and the doomed."

"You…" Oboro snarled, but calmed down, "Fine. Be that as it may, I am only to protect Miss Anna and others. And we are taking this city, by hook or crook, to bring back the laws of morality."

"Is that all?" Farra appeared, from behind Oboro, as she said, "Well, your law is a just cause, but it's a crock of shit!"

Oboro turned around, as Mizuki cried, "Farra?"

More prefects were taken out, as Peter said, "Hey, brah!"

"I'm ignoring you!" She barked, "Your damned crow stole my Eagle Screech!"

Luzer said, "Mine's different. You screech like a hawk, I cry like a raven, crossed with a vampire bat."

Farra whined, "THAT'S PLAGIARISM! DON'T EVER STEAL MY MOVES, AGAIN!"

Oboro said, "How ironic… I've heard of you stories about your temper-."

"Bup-bup!" Farra stated, "Before you talk, I want to let you know… 1) Farra Stevens, by the way… and 2) you talk too much, you whore!"

Luzer smiled, "That's not what I just heard."

Oboro cried, "My beef with you is of no meaning! Prefects, dispose of her sailor talk!"

Most of the prefects charged at Farra, but she was ready. She screeched like an eagle, "EAGLE SCREECH!", and the prefects halted from their attack, succumbing to the loud ultrasonic waves of Farra's scream.

"I see that her Eagle Screech has improved, since last time!" Mizuki cried, covering her ears.

Peter yelled, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Farra stopped, as Oboro was unaffected. She said, "Idiot. I can withstand _his_ screams, but yours, that's no different."

"Damn!" She said, "I thought I'd make your ears bleed."

Peter roared, "MINE ARE ACHING, YOU BLONDE FUCKER!"

"WELL, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT, FOR LUZER STEALING MY EAGLE SCREECH, GHOST OF THE FAT ELVIS!" Farra roared back.

Mizuki yelled, "MORON! IF YOU SCREECHED TOO MUCH, THE WINDOWS ON OUR VAN WILL BREAK!"

Farra replied, "So?"

Peter yelled, "So, even the loudest of ultrasonic screams will smash the van's windshield into shards!"

"Oh, shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"NO, YOU WEREN'T!"

Oboro walked off, as Peter & Farra started to argue and strangle at each other. Mizuki halted her and said, "These two never learn. But you forgot about _me_ , Oboro."

Oboro said, "Nothing can stop the DNC!"

Mizuki prepared to warm up and said, "Okay, you white-clad white crass humanitarian! Don't need to sound intolerant, but _you_ are going down, you immature robot!"

Oboro asked, "Robot, you say?"

"You speak like a robot, like a tomboyish android. Yet you're human. Are you obedient?"

"You could say that. But I am fully human. My orders are to protect Miss Anna, and to assure that our mission is successful."

"And so far, your men are down."

"There will be more. And that van of yours, I must search it."

"Why must you? There's no pornographic stuff involved!"

"The exhaust pipes in the back of your van, suppose a man sticks his cucumber into the pipe, and perform lewd actions. Or other possibilities, a woman can smear her chest onto the front window, and rub her bare pillows onto it."

"EWUGH! THAT'S SICK! You know I'd never do that."

"Why are you pulsating in arousal, Mizuki Takase?"

Mizuki panicked, as she blushed, "Well, it _is_ my favorite vehicle. And I am always the van's driver, being it's our tour van."

"How many do you fit in your van?"

"Up to 10 to 12 people, or about 5,000lbs. of people and baggage."

Oboro smirked, "You catch on, Takase. Now, power down, robot."

Mizuki growled, "I swear to god… If you call me a fucking robot agai-!"

 **WHAM!  
** Oboro slams Mizuki onto the ground, as Peter & Farra stopped fighting. They cried, "MIZUKI!"

They chased after Oboro, as he screamed, "BITCH!"

Oboro landed a dropkick to his stomach, while landing a severe right backhand to Farra's face. They both dropped to the ground, as Luzer cried, "NO!"

Oboro said, "Not as strong as you think… Two years of training, and already you toy with DNC duties."

She walked to the garage and said, "Now, to confiscate your vehicle. You should know that I mentioned a bunch of innuendo, involving a vehicle like yours. And as big as it comes, there are a LOT of sexual references that must be cleansed."

She opened the garage door, as Mizuki groaned in pain, "No… You can't do this…"

Oboro smiled, as she saw the BattleVan. She said, "Good. I'll need your keys, Takase. This van is now the property of the DNC. We're going to repaint the van white, to represent clean living and pure moral rights."

The prefects regrouped and marched to the BattleVan, as Oboro attempted to open the side door. But the prefects stopped, as Oboro turned around. She saw the prefects standing in place, in extreme fright and awe. Rook suddenly appeared from the van's doors, as he tipped his hat to her. He said, "Good evening, Miss Oboro. My, my, you are such a very serious lady. Permit me, but I might ask you a favor, one day."

Oboro asked, "Who are you, and why were you in the vehicle?"

Rook held his cane up and hummed a small tune. He walked over the prefects and said, "My goodness. You have such a fashion for white…"

Oboro asked, "How did you get in the vehicle?"

"The back way. But since you and your friends came here, I won't hold back."

"You're with them, are you? You're with The Gang?"

"My, my… Don't worry. I will protect these guys, for they are my friends. And I won't hold back, without any amends."

Oboro said, "Look at me, when I'm talking to you!"

Rook ignored Oboro, as his cane suddenly opened, showing a small blade inside. Mizuki cried, as she viewed the action, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!"

Rook said, "Worry not, my friends. I'm not going anywhere. I've already taken care of this, promptly."

He unsheathed his cane sword and walked passed the prefects. Oboro smiled, "A wise decision. Leave now. This is DNC property."

He held his sword and upholster up and slowly put the cane blade away. He grinned in a demonic shadowy look, and looked at his sword's reflection, showing the prefects in awe.

" _Octave Style – Three Verse Harmony… **AERONAUT SLASH!**_ "

 **CLANG!  
SLASH!-SLASH!-SLASH!  
**The prefects were violently cut and slashed by phantom strikes from Rook's Aeronaut Slash technique. They dropped down to the floor, as Oboro was stunned. Mizuki, Peter, & Farra gasped in horror, as Rook smiled. He said, "Oh, Mundy… She's all yours."

Mundy appeared from behind Oboro and aimed a pistol from the back of her head. He said to her, "Game over, Darby. Paint my van white? I don't think so. Steven Cooke said to not scuff up the paint! And I did that, so he'll deign the new designs I made for his."

Oboro snarled, "No…"

She raised her hands up, as Rook said, "Now, then, now that that's settled, Miss, since we won, perchance that I may offer your panties?"

 **BONK!  
** Luzer conked on Rook's head and shouted, "MORON!"

He moaned, "What? I was trying to ask nicely for-."

Luzer said, "Forgive me, Agent Hadigan… but Oboro is NOT what she seems…"

Mundy asked, "What are you talking about?"

Luzer thought, "If I tell them that, it would crush Master and the others. It'd be best if they know, themselves."

He lied, "Uh, he's actually a demonic force from another world. It's a wonder why he's making lewdness and perversion outlawed to many. Sex sells, but if you permanently ban it, by force, it's Hell!"

Rook gasped in horror, as Mundy smirked, "Oh, I see… A demon from another world, eh?"

Luzer smiled, as he thought in relief, "Just like Master… They are too gullible enough to know this guy's real identity."

Rook said, in disbelief, "My word… And I bet from under her long skirt, she has a demonic aura blended inside her panties… if she isn't wearing white tights…"

Luzer thought, "Close…"

Rook then asked, in confusion, "Hold on… _He_?"

Peter asked, "Luzer, what's going on?"

Luzer whispered, "Oboro Tsukimigusa… You're not going to like her… or _him_ …"

Farra asked, "Eh?"

Mizuki scanned Oboro, as she gasped, "Wait a second… Oboro Tsukimigusa… Then…"

Mundy stated, "You think so, but yes. The crow is lying about a demonic force… He's obviously trying to protect our focus from this wanker!"

Mizuki cried, "Wait… NO WAY! Rook… Lift her skirt up…"

Rook said, "Alright, but I won't like it."

Oboro kicked Rook's cane off and started to dash away. He then said to The Gang, "Perverts! You're a long way to go, before you find out! When next we meet, you are going down!"

He escaped to find Gouriki and Kajou, as Mizuki nodded, "No wonder we're repulsed by this woman…"

Farra barked, "Wait… Are you telling me that this prefect bimbo is actually a _dude_?!"

Rook shrieked, "A WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Peter laughed, "NO WAY!"

Luzer said, "I'm afraid so. And while we protected our vehicle to escape, something I do not like about the DNC, and even Oboro… I didn't realize that she was a man. I sense it within him… something about a Matsukage."

Mundy replied, "I see. The crow catches on. Any more information to share?"

"Nope. Sorry." Luzer said, "That's all I know. But we have a new enemy, other than Broken Matt Hardy."

Peter snuffed, "Yeah, right. I'll believe the DNC is evil, but not Oboro. Show me a transgender transvestite, and I'll show you a man who believes that he/she/they are not what it seems."

Farra was astonished, but annoyed, "Wow… You are as dumb as you look."

Luzer said, "Apparently, he doesn't believe me."

Mizuki replied, "And yes, we were about to show proof. But he got away, the jerk."

Peter said, "You're right. But we have to relocate and drive off."

Mundy said, "He's right. We'll discuss this Decency Nation Capital, later. Rook and I will gather the bodies, and have them rounded up."

Farra replied, "Got it! Peter, Miz, & I will find Heather and Asahi."

"And Steven?" Mizuki asked.

Farra grumbled, then muttered, "Apparently, he's a no-show. Walking in swag, showing his emotionless aura… Who does he think he is? I hate him… Never again… Never… I hate him…"

Peter said, "Hey, leave the guy alone. He's been through hell, two years ago. I understand it."

He thought, "I swore myself to protect Mizuki. I won't break that promise."

Rook said, "We'll take it from here. I'll drive, but you better be all here, in one group."

Farra said, "He's obviously late."

Mizuki gave Rook the keys and said, "Here. They were still in the glove compartment, as I left them."

Mundy said, "You're a regular locksmith, love."

Mizuki giggled, "Aw, shucks…"

Luzer called, "Hey, Mizuki! We're leaving!"

Peter & Farra ran off, as Mizuki followed, "OOPS! Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gouriki has Asahi and Heather pinned down to the floor. He then said, as they were in pain, "Shame that you're defeated, after all that. Two of The Gang members, fallen to the DNC."

Mech-Asahi snarled, "I won't lose to you…"

He put his blazer back on and said, "Well, I've done my part… Prefects, arrest those two lewd followers, and have their acts cleaned up!"

The prefect army marched off, as the Elite Four watched on, "How disappointing," Gamagoori said, "They have fallen, despite their earlier attempts."

Inumuta replied, "But it seems that the area is now at 50-50, being that the city is being taken back by The Gang."

Gouriki snarled, and went to Asahi, as the prefects start to swat at Heather, with brooms and mops. He then held his fists up and said, "Try calling me a monkey, again, you worthless robot…"

Asahi moaned, as she was helpless. She thought, "I can't fail… Steven and the others… Where are they? Help me… Even in my mobile form, I can't move… Why did he trick me, showing his immerse strength?"

Gouriki then landed a swift right to Asahi's face. Asahi closed her eyes, as the fist went closer.

 **WAP!  
** Gouriki's fist was caught by a lone hand. The man in blue appeared, as he said, "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that you cannot wreck her face, like that."

Gouriki said, "Who says I can't?"

He glared, "Me."

 **POW!  
** He lands a swift right kick to the chest area, as Gouriki dropped to the ground. He turned to Asahi and said, "You okay?"

Asahi gasped, "That voice… It can't be…"

She looked up to his face and said, in shock, "Huh? You're not Steven…"

It was Kenshiro, Steven Cooke's master. He said, "Sorry. But my disciple is here, already. And he wants to make a grand entrance. I find it hard to believe, but seeing you suffer, I thought I'd step in."

Sanageyama cried, "That's not Steven Cooke! He's old looking!"

Inumuta said, "The sole brother of Hokuto Shin Ken… Kenshiro…"

Gamagoori snarled, "Are you serious? This man, the fabled legend of the Instant Death Fist? HE _IS_ REAL!"

Gouriki got up, as the prefects continued to pummel Heather. Asahi said, "Save Heather."

Kenshiro nodded, as he said, "As you wish. For a friend…"

He stepped forward, as he said, "That's quite enough… Leave the woman alone, or face my wrath."

The prefects stepped back, as they were slightly intimidated. Kenshiro's blank stare cause a massive stroke of fear into their bodies. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Just try me, you prefects… Even if you want to protect this city, by force, using decency, that's a vile move for an empire."

Gouriki stammered in anger, "GTCH! Wh-why you? KILL THIS GUY!"

The prefects charged at him, as Kenshiro roared in anger, flexing his muscles, ripping his vest off in overwhelming rage. His bare chest showed the scars of the Big Dipper, given to him by his former rival, Shin. He launched a barrage of punches, in rapid-like fashion, as he cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! HAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAH!"

 **WHAM!  
** The prefects landed on the ground, unscathed and badly hurt. Kenshiro turned away and said, "Prefects are never perfect."

Gouriki gasped in horror, as Asahi said, "Wow… The Hundred Cracking Fist of the North Star… And from the man that originated it…"

The prefects got up, as they held their stance. But Kenshiro said, without looking…  
"You… are already dead."

The prefects started to contort and bulge, and then exploded into a huge gusher of blood, guts, entrails, and skeletal debris. Ken said, as he turned around, "And _that_ is how you eliminate an army of corruption."

Asahi was astonished, "Amazing…"

Heather was helped up by Ken, as she said, "Oh… Steven?"

"You're his friends, aren't you?"

Heather smiled, "He-heh-heh-ehh… You're not him… but his teacher…"

Ken nodded and said, without a smile, "Good."

 **JAB!  
** "WAH-TA!" He jabbed Heather's thighs with his hands, and then said, "Here. A present to you and your wounded body. I struck the pressure points into you, and made your legs feel painless, again. All the pain you suffered from them are now healed."

Heather smiled, "Wow… Steven's never done that to us…"

Ken replied, "He's still learning, but he's getting there. He knows the art, _too well_ , and I like it. He amazes me."

Gouriki barked, "But killing people is an act of prejudice and murder! You dare attack our prefects, like that?"

Ken said, "I advise you to say nothing else… unless of course you want a second course…"

Oboro returned, as he was astonished. He cried, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Gouriki said, "Kenshiro… This man killed our army of prefects!"

Asahi shivered, "I know… and you missed it. It was awesome!"

Oboro stared down, as more prefects appeared, this time, wearing black and red uniforms, with DNC imprinted on the chest. These prefects were more demonic than the white-clad members. Oboro said, "Well said, my friends. But this is where you die. The DNC will take this city, no matter the consequences. Now, Kenshiro… You will suffer at their hands… Not even Hokuto Shin Ken can best them."

Kenshiro said, "Hmph."

He leapt off and said, "My job is done."

He disappeared into the city, never to be seen again. Asahi cried, "HEY, WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!"

Gouriki smiled, "There goes your knight in shining armor."

Oboro added, "It's a shame, really. That just leaves the scraps, for you two."

Heather snarled, "BASTARD! He tricked us, falling into a trap! He wants us dead… unless…"

The demon prefects surrounded the two Gang girls, as Asahi sobbed, "No… Not like this…"

Gouriki said, "Prefects – Battalion X! KILL THESE WOMEN! Cleanse the city, in the name of the DNC!"

They charged at the girls, as a figure appeared, landing a swift blade kick into one of the prefects, decapitating him. The male prefects crashed into the ground, exploding into gory bits.

"Did you see that?" Jakuzure cried.

"It's… It's not true…" Inumuta gasped.

Asahi whispered, "What just happened?"

Gouriki cried, "What in the world?"

Heather smiled, "I knew it… Kenshiro didn't want us to die…"

Asahi sobbed in joy, "It's… It can't be…"

A man in his blue blazer and pants appeared, as he said, "Sorry I'm late, guys. But I had an entrance planned, until these losers came along, before you guys came here. Master Kenshiro figured he'd give me enough time to prepare."

Asahi cried, "IT'S YOU~!"

Heather cried, "I KNEW IT!"

Oboro gasped, "That's the same face… The same as…"

Gouriki was shocked, as the demon prefects saw a glimpse into his face. One male prefect cried, "N-N-N-N-N-N-NO… It's not him… He's not…"

He turned around and said, "Surprised, guys? I'm back…"

It was Steven Cooke! He's back!

The Elite Four shrieked in horror, as Sanageyama shouted, "NO WAY! A-FIST FINALLY SHOWED UP! HE WAS ALREADY HERE, THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Steven prepared his fists and said, "Now… I'll say it again… Get the hell out of my way, you losers."

* * *

 ** _Steven Cooke has returned! But wait… He was in East Townsend, this whole time, before the others?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 4

A man in his blue blazer and pants appeared, as he said, "Sorry I'm late, guys. But I had an entrance planned, until these losers came along, before you guys came here. Master Kenshiro figured he'd give me enough time to prepare."

Asahi cried, "IT'S YOU~!"

Heather cried, "I KNEW IT!"

Oboro gasped, "That's the same face… The same as…"

Gouriki was shocked, as the demon prefects saw a glimpse into his face. One male prefect cried, "N-N-N-N-N-N-NO… It's not him… He's not…"

He turned around and said, "Surprised, guys? I'm back…"

It was Steven Cooke! He's back!

The Elite Four shrieked in horror, as Sanageyama shouted, "NO WAY! A-FIST FINALLY SHOWED UP! HE WAS ALREADY HERE, THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Steven prepared his fists and said, "Now… I'll say it again… Get the hell out of my way, you losers."

Oboro growled, "YOU!"

Gouriki said, "So, you were in East Townsend, this whole time?"

Steven smirked, "Indeed. I only came for a grand entrance with my buds. But it seems that you decide to make things worse off. And yes, I'm aware of you, DNC. You care for decency and family-friendly acts, and Steven Cooke approves of it. But I disallow your morals, because you force people to remove smut from their minds. That's inexcusable. The one who's evil in this group… is you, DNC. And moreover, Asahi & Heather meant to make me stall for time."

Asahi cried, "WHAT? We didn't even know you were here!"

"YEAH, YOU ASSHOLE!" Heather roared, "And I bet Farra was worried sick about you!"

He smiled, "She's _still_ into me? She digs me. But she's married, so I'm fine."

Oboro said, "Enough of this! I'm going to make sure that you fall, Steven "A-Fist" Cooke! Take a look at this!"

Oboro held up a WANTED poster, with Steven's face on it. Heather & Asahi gasped, as Steven said, "Good. Any evil force can try to shoot down an AAW Agent, especially one who's going to kick your ass."

* * *

 ** _Episode I – Chapter 4: Steven "A-Fist" Cooke!  
The Man of the Fist Returns!_**

* * *

"Steven Cooke, a.k.a. A-Fist, bounty of _five hundred million dollars?_ " Asahi read the poster, "Good Gadfrey! We're wanted criminals, now!"

Heather asked, "Wait… Wasn't it _fifty_ million? How did it went up?"

Steven said, "It's just a challenge, since Steven Cooke wants blood. Also, I bet Triple H never forgave us, at all."

"Oh, his wife died." Heather giggled, "Oopsies…"

Gouriki said, "Why don't you take it up to our battalion? You just killed one of our prefects in Battalion X. They are the strongest of prefects in our group, coated with a dark aura, determined to exterminate smut and sexual conduct. And even so, _Battalion X_ has ONE rule: kill those who defy us, forcefully."

"Are the powers of hell flowing? I sense it… being that you're evil… But I refuse to let it stand…" Steven said.

Oboro said, "You don't believe us? We'll give you one to test out."

One male prefect appeared, in his black and red uniform, with an armband that says " _Battalion X_ ". Steven cracked his knuckles and said, "We'll see about that. Now, I'll show you how much I've trained, for the past two years."

The prefect charged at Steven. He swatted him with his black broom, and smashed it up his head.

 **SMASH!  
** However, he was unaffected by the broom, as it snapped off from the handle. He gasped in horror, as Steven said, "I've felt Murasame and survived death. Why do you think it doesn't work?"

The prefect stammered, as Steven responded, "Because… I AM ANGRY!"

 **POW!  
** "WAH-TAAAAAA!" The prefect was lambasted with a right fist of Steven's. He fell to the ground, and exploded into blood and guts, upon impact.

Gamagoori shrieked, "HE… HE KILLED THAT BATTALION X MEMBER WITH _ONE_ PUNCH?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Steven dusted his pants off, as the Battalion X surrounded him. A female prefect called, "That was a bad move, you violent man!"

They all charged at Steven, as he said, yawning, "Seriously? I have no time for this…"

He leapt up into the sky, as Heather shrieked, "HEY! NOT AGAIN! STEVEN, COME BACK!"

He called back, "Don't worry! I'm not leaving!"

Gouriki said, "GOOD! He's running away, like his master, before him!"

Sanageyama corrected, "No… It's something else…"

Steven smirked, "Die."

He revved his right leg, dove downward, and kicked rapidly onto the prefects of Battalion X, swift, fierce, and severe. He landed one final kick to the army, slashing the ground, sending the Battalion X prefects flying, with most of them destroyed into bloody mulch. He dropped to the ground and posed, exhaling his breath. All the Elite Four could do is watch in horror.

Inumuta cried, "Did-, DID YOU SEE THAT?"

Jakuzure gasped, "It can't be… Even against One-Star Honnouji Students, he can easily eviscerate them into nothing…"

Gamagoori sobbed, "We're outmatched… HOW CAN WE BEST THE MAN WITH THE HEART SCAR, IF HE'S THAT STRONG?"

He added, "Even against Lady Satsuki… or Lady Matoi… They wouldn't stand a chance against The Gang…"

Jakuzure cried, "WELL, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, SIT OUR HANDS ON OUR ASSES? Goddamn A-Fist!"

Meanwhile, from far away, Mizuki, Farra, & Peter saw the action, while running. Mizuki said, "I sense a battle going on… It's Steven! He's back!"

Farra hollered, as she sprinted, "WHERE THE HELL HAS HE BEEN?"

Mizuki cried, "Wait, Farra!"

Peter called, "Come on!"

She, Peter, & Luzer hurried to meet up with the others, as the battle rages on.

Steven looked at Gouriki, as he said, "There's a reason why it's called the _Killing Fist_ for a reason. All my anger, all my focus, all my power… Emotion and friends are no longer within me. When I fight, I remind myself that I refuse to work for an evil force. Never again…"

Asahi nodded, "Heather, you do know about Kanade Jinguji, right? She's the reason why we separated for two years and three months."

Heather said, "Damn, that's tough. And I still remembered that cyborg that broke his heart. I'll never look the same way at Steven Cooke, ever again."

Gouriki growled, "You… You can't be serious! FOOL! Battalion X is the DNC's strongest army of prefects, in our camp!"

Steven said, "Well, you have a bunch of survivors. Maybe you can train them… even further. For now, I chose not to fight you, but leave… If you still want to take the city, say so."

Most surviving prefects gasped in horror. Two men and five women shrieked in terror, as they ran away.  
"WAAAAAAAA! NO MORE! NO MORE DEATH!"  
"I QUIT! I WANNA BE A DENTIST!"  
"GET THIS MONSTER AWAY FROM US!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Oboro roared, "DAMN HIM!"

He pointed at Steven, "LISTEN WELL, YOU DIRTY MAN! If you think we're going down, think again! The prefects of DNC will be as strong as ever!"

Steven spat down on the ground and said, "Hmph. Just try. I only came back to assure that my teachings will pay off. And I refuse to help the vileness of sinister people, ever again. Steven Cooke is not a tool… of the injustice. And I'm not fighting you, not because you're a woman."

The remaining prefects continued to run, as Farra grinned in a malicious smile, seeing the injured Battalion X members. They gasped in horror and were shaken in fear. Farra cackled, "How long has it been, before I saw bloodlust?"

One prefect hollered, "NO! NO, NOT AGAIN!"

Farra rushed to the prefects, and jabbed two women with a fiery punch to the chest. Peter & Mizuki joined in, as the remaining five prefects were frightened.

"Seems Farra got some bloodlust than Zen," Mizuki replied.

Peter called out, "Hey, Firehawk! Save some for me!"

The second male prefect shrieked, "AAAAAAGH! NOW THE GANG IS HERE, AS A WHOLE! THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE THEIR PICTURES!"

Peter revved his fists back, as Mizuki held her arms out, producing a plasma energy ball. She shouted, as she fired, " ** _TAKASE BOMBER!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** The three female prefects were plastered by Mizuki's deadly attack, as Peter grew big, landed a massive Chaos Fist to the remaining two prefects.  
"ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! **ORAAAAAAAAH!** "  
 **SMASH!  
** His final punch smashed a crater deep within the surface.

Asahi gasped, "What was that?"

Steven looked on and said, "And there goes your Battalion… Cowards."

Gouriki was shocked, as Oboro said, "We have no choice… This city… It's protected by a bunch of freaks!"

"Think twice, before you take over a city! SO SAYS MECH-ASAHI!" Asahi boomed.

Heather posed, "That's right! The ice cold wintry justice falls to YOU, Decency Council! This victory is **_ours_** **!** East Townsend is saved!"

Gouriki sobbed, "Defeated? Us?"

Oboro said, "Gouriki. We are left with no choice. Withdraw!"

Gouriki called from his PM, located in his right wrist, revealing a holographic window, "Attention all prefects in East Townsend! Attention all prefects! ABORT MISSION! REPEAT! ABORT MISSION! Withdraw from this city! This takeover is a failure! ABORT MISSION AND RETREAT!"

He was crying, as he was whining, "IT'S NOT FAIR! Why did we have to come here, only to be ambushed by a bunch of freaks?"

Meanwhile, the remaining seven prefects were unconscious and tied up, as Farra said, "I started it."

Peter barked, "Well, you only blasted _two_! I took two more!"

Mizuki said, as she and Luzer tied the rope, "Aw, shut up, you two! What's done is done! Bicker later, when we reunite in New York!"

Steven said, "Guys, our job here is done."

Heather cried, "IDIOT! WHY NOW? WE HAVE A CLEAR OPENING OF KICKING THEIR ASSES!"

Asahi dashed off and said, "Even so, I doubt they'd try again. Come on!"

The three members of The Gang dashed off, as Gouriki sobbed, "No… I can't call off the attack…"

He roared, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

He called in his PM, "ATTENTION ALL PREFECTS! DISPERSE THE WITHDRAW! GET THE GANG! GET THEM ALL! ALL ABLE-BODIED PREFECTS HEAD TO THEIR DIRECTION, ON YOUR PMs!"

Steven, Asahi, & Heather ran off, as they spotted Farra, Peter, & Mizuki. He said, "Hey! You guys!"

Farra laughed, "You… You came back, after all that~!"

Peter smiled, "I knew it was you, the minute I sense arrogant and robotic emotionless aura."

Steven barked, "HEY! Just because I shut off my emotions, during battle, it doesn't make me like Mizuki!"

Mizuki seethed, "I swear to god, Steven…"

A group of Prefects appeared from the side, as Asahi gasped, "OH, NO! MORE prefects?!"

Heather roared, "How many of them are there?"

The huge army continued to run closer, as Peter & Farra prepared to fight. But Heather & Asahi jumped in and attacked the prefects. They cried out, "JUST GIVE UP, ALREADY!"

Asahi fired a huge laser shot towards the first half of the prefects, while Heather fired off her Ice Mace Barbs, her spiky snowball projectile attack. The prefects were taken down, as Heather cried, "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THESE WHITE-CLAD HAVERS!"

Asahi changed back to normal and said, "YEAH! And who said _we_ can't get in on the fun?"

Mizuki said, "Well put, guys."

Farra pointed at Steven, "You're last, douchebag."

Peter barked, "SHUT UP! Stop ya bragging, brah!"

Steven smiled, "Actually, I was here, first. It's just the DNC delayed my grand entrance…"

Heather said, "Yeah, and why his master, Kenshiro, dove in first."

Steven said, "Well, we have had our fill of power. What say we make a break for the BattleVan, guys?"

Mizuki smiled, "I'm with you. Follow me! Mundy and Rook have the van parked in the garage."

The Gang rushed off, as more prefects appeared from the southwest area, in which it's the way to the garage. Heather sobbed, "AW, COME ON!"

Steven halted, but did not fight back. He then looked up and was smiling. Farra asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He hollered, "MASTER!"

The prefects stopped, as they gasped. Kenshiro appeared from atop the huge building, as the prefects cried out, "OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Peter asked, "Dude… So, _this_ is Kenshiro?"

Farra said, "Whoa, he's ripped. And he's like Steven: _serious and focused_."

Mizuki whispered, "And we all thought his Hokuto Shin Ken was fiction."

Asahi said, "Cold hard fact. I saw him lay waste those prefects with the Thousand Cracking Fist of the North Star!"

Heather shivered, "Even up on that building, he's intimidating."

Luzer said, "And a legend in these worlds."

One male prefect shrieked, "IT'S THE MAN WITH SEVEN SCARS! THE FIST OF THE NORTH STAR!"

Kenshiro said, as he said to Steven, "I have done my part, for you guys. But I'll be taking it from here. Your power has improved, and then some. You have much to learn, and your techniques are not mine, with your final blows… but it has heart, being it's the act of Hokuto Shin Ken. Now, you and your friends leave this city, and never return. I'll protect this city from all evil villains."

Steven nodded and said, "Right. And thank you for everything, for the past two years, of training me. Steven Cooke learned a lot, including how to handle his powers and abilities, for greater good."

He then bowed and said to Ken, "Master… I will do my best. Steven Cooke will _never_ be a tool of evil, ever again."

He roared, "STEVEN COOKE! WILL NEVER! BECOME A TOOL FOR INJUSTICE! NEVER AGAIN!"

Kenshiro nodded and said, "Good. You have been taught well."

Farra realized, and said, "So… That's why."

Peter nodded, "Kanade Jinguji used us, and she was a cyborg… Now, Steven promises that we are stronger, so we don't fall for tricks like that, ever again."

Luzer sighed, "I doubt it, but for those 27 months… it paid off."

Farra signaled to him, "Come on. Mundy's waiting."

Steven nodded, "Right. Gang! LET'S GO!"

The Gang dashed off, as Ken looked on, in a calm look. The prefects chased after them, as they all called out.  
"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"  
"KILL THE GANG!"  
"CLEAN THEIR SAILOR TALK!"  
"THEY ARE DIRTY MINDS!"  
"CONFISCATE THEIR WEAPONRY!"

Kenshiro growled, "No, you're not."

He bellowed, " **STEVEN COOKE! RISE TO THE TOP, AND TRY TO SURPASS THE MASTERY LEVELS OF HOKUTO SHIN KEN, LIKEWISE RAOH, TOKI, AND MYSELF! RISE TO THE TOP!** "

The prefects continued to chase them, as one male prefect yelled, "Catch The Gang, at all costs! Don't let them escape to the southwestern part of town!"

Kenshiro dove down in front of the prefects, as they halted. He said, as they were trying to get pass him, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you…"

He said, as he prepared to fight, "It's a new beginning for my disciple. Do not go hard on him."

He then kicked the ground in a horizontal swipe. It showed a huge deep line, surrounding the entire armada of prefects. Ken said, as he stared down, "I dare you to cross this line… It is the safety zone for you… Cross it, and your safety is abolished."

The prefects remained in place, stammering and frightened, as Ken concluded, "Unless, of course, you want to suffer the same fate as your former allies…"

As Ken gave out the cold glare at the remaining prefects, Kajou was viewing the action, from behind the building.

"The Gang, as a whole, has protected East Townsend. Perfect." She smiled, "They may be helpful, in our plan. I like how things are going, so I'm going to visit AAW-New York, when I get the chance."

She rubbed her head and grumbled, "But that bird… Seriously, the pecker didn't have to poke fun at my skull."

Kajou walked away, leaving the city. But what does she mean by appearing in AAW-New York? Is this a trap, or a possible recruitment order?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the garage, Steven admired the new BattleVan, "Whoa! Awesome job on the paint job, Mundy!"

Mundy smiled, "Did I? That Oboro mate wanted to paint it white, but we stopped him."

Steven said, "Yeah, I know. Luzer told me about the guy. I didn't know he was a dude."

Mundy said, "That's a weird way of knowing. The crow and I were the first to know, without even guessing."

Rook was pouting in the corner, as he was crushed, over learning about Oboro Tsukimigusa. He sobbed, "I lucked out, but why do I feel bummed?"

Steven nodded, "I don't even wanna know."

Mizuki said, "Well, the van's all ready, and refueled. We have to depart from the city, right away, and return to New York."

She added, "And Scarlet's going to either A) praise us for our return, and to protect the city, or B) give us an earful…"

Asahi said, "Knowing Scarlet, it's the latter."

Mundy stated, "Now, come on! Scarlet's not that mean, when you guys louse up missions."

Mizuki said, "Our track record is about 65% successful. Though, they do criticize us as being reckless."

Rook asked, "Really? Because you guys cause collateral damage?"

Peter said, "I wouldn't say that. But the way we do things in AAW, we go _by the book_. Even so, recklessness is our key… despite that we're not in the same level as the other professionals, like in the CIA or FBI."

Mundy replied, "I hear you. I mean, I was a bit bummed that your friend, Agent Sterling Archer, is under intensive care, after failing to stop Veronica Deane."

Mizuki said, "Terrible mission. That was when we had Archer and his friends recruited to our Los Angeles area. But after being blacklisted by the CIA, Scarlet saved them all, on one condition: _They NO LONGER become secret agents_. So, we taught them to become detectives, like us."

Mundy smiled, "Ah, cor gear on the gumshoe work. How's your track record on _that_?"

Peter cried, "Can we just go? I wanna get home and show off my new powers."

Mundy said, "We'll come with you. Now that we know about the DNC, we should report everything back to Scarlet. Now that we have intel on these guys, we have to stop them, before another city is taken in."

"You're right. Steven Cooke loves to see your skills at work, here in the field."

"Right!"

They shook hands, as Rook stepped inside, calling out, "SHUTGUN~!"

Steven roared, "It's _shotgun_ , and you're NOT sitting next to Mizuki, you pervert!"

Rook sobbed, "Aw, Steven, you're no fun. I just wanna ride the front seat, in the bright sun."

Steven laughed hysterically, as he chuckled, "Oh, man, that was beautiful! I love a poet!"

Rook laughed, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~! I still have my magic rhymes~! And I preach my speech, all the time!"

Mizuki huffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Asahi called, "SHOTGUN!" and stepped in, first.

Steven growled, "HEY!"

The Gang went aboard, as the van started to light up from its headlights. The garage door opened, as the van was driving out of the garage. Mizuki called out, "Okay. We're going to take speed and fly off into the sky."

She turned left and drove off into the street, disappearing into the mists. Gouriki and Oboro watched on, as Kajou said, "They got away, Gouriki. The city takeover is a failure."

Gouriki snarled, "Damn it! We were so close! And that Kenshiro guy is protecting the city, in their absence?"

Kajou said, "Yes, sir. Might I suggest another area to find?"

Oboro replied, "No, I'd rather wait for Anna's approval of takeover, again. Apparently, The Gang may come back and take back _that_ city, too."

"Then, might I suggest a divide and conquer technique? We will gather more prefects to grow our army, and when we get enough, we'll take two cities, at the same time. I also gathered that going into stealth in the second city will be useful, since The Gang is too stupid to realize that."

"Miss Kajou, you say we have a shot?" Oboro asked.

Kajou smiled, "No sweat, guys. We should return and inform Miss Anna. For now, our job is done."

Oboro asked, "What about the prefects in the huge circle?"

Kajou replied, "Leave them. If I know the Man with Seven Scars, he's not merciful as he looks."

Gouriki said, "Right. Withdraw!"

Kajou, Gouriki, and Oboro left East Townsend, returning to their base.

As for the Elite Four, all they were doing is standing in place, still in shock over the closing moments of the battle. Silence was made, as Jakuzure whimpered, "Uhhh… Can we go home now?"

* * *

Moments later, in the Alliance Across the World Headquarters in New York City, Mundy briefed the DNC's actions to The Gang and Scarlet Riley, a woman with long red hair, wearing a mauve blouse and jeans.

"And so, as we see here, the Decency Nation Capital is a group, capable of cleaning the world of smut and lewdness. However, their actions are evil and very uncalled for. While, yes, a world without perversion is approved, but taking it down, by force, is unforgiveable."

He added, "To make matters worse, we learn of the name of the leader – A Miss Anna."

He revealed a picture of Anna, a woman with white hair, in a medium bob, and blue eyes. Mundy disclaimed her information:  
"This is the leader of the _Decency Nation Capital_ : Student Council President, Anna Nishikinomiya. A beloved student body leader-turned-psychotic yandere. She is currently in Interpol's Top Most Wanted list, because of her _unexplained_ _lewd actions_. She is the daughter of the Head of the Decency Committee, Sophia Nishikinomiya, and member of National Diet, Matsukage Nishikinomiya."

Steven asked, "What does that have to do with the DNC?"

Mundy said, "Everything. We have reasons to believe that the gun that we found in Washington was used, and it's squeaky clean, with no residue or fingerprints."

Heather asked, "A gun?"

Mundy explained, "Yes. While you were away, a crisis struck, in Washington D.C., which started this turn of events. Earlier this week, before you mates returned, we believe that the DNC was responsible for an attempted assassination towards the President of Earth, Kazuto Iizuka, minutes after his second inauguration. Hajime Yagi, Iizuka's partner, was gunned down, taking the bullet for him. She's been taken into treatment. We have no idea why and how, but we plan that the DNC did this."

Asahi said, "Oh, no. Will Yagi be okay?"

Rook said, "The hospital just called. She only lost a lot of blood, after a wound on her right shoulder. She's currently staying in the hospital, under intensive care, until her wound heals, and that she is able to work for the President, again."

Mundy said, "No one knows who it was, but the figure was tall, female, and with black hair."

He showed a file of Oboro Tsukimigusa, and added, "When I got a look at Mr. Tsukimigusa, I believe _he_ was responsible for the attempted assassination of President Iizuka. His description matched, except we know that he's a man, and not a woman."

Scarlet said, "Weird. A drag queen… But I'll know a drag queen, when I see one! If that's true, the DNC are not malicious enough to wipe clean President Iizuka. Even if they did, Freddie will fill-in, being he's his Vice President, if Iizuka dies."

Mizuki replied, "But what was the objective to kill President Iizuka?"

Farra said, "He _has_ been making crude laws, and that he's abolishing every aspect of alien research, being that his fiancé is half-Galaxian."

Scarlet said, "And that our boss, Kanaka Nanase, is _full-_ Galaxian."

Mundy continued, "If that is true, then the DNC wouldn't want just _one_ city. But rather an entire country, freed from indecent actions and crude content. They'd want a country free of violence, sex, drugs, and rock and roll. The only question is… What _is_ their true objective?"

As they pondered of what the DNC would try next, back outside the building, a figure in long green hair and a lab coat was walking to the busy streets. Her eyes were lazy, half-open, showing dark shadows below, and wearing the same uniform as the DNC members. She looked up at the building and said, "This is it…"

She crossed the street, at a red light, and cars started to come straight into her. One car screeched its tires and spun around. The girl ignored the car, as it collided into the streetlight. The girl finally crossed to the other side of the street, and then walked towards the AAW Building.

* * *

 ** _And so ends The Gang reuniting, after a long 27 months of training. However, the adventures are just beginning for this group of agents. What is the DNC's next move? And who is this mysterious woman?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode I – The End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Episode 2 Chapter 1

As the hours progressed on, concerning the events of the DNC, Decency Nation Capital, led by Anna Nishikinomiya, The Gang plans to stop this DNC from taking EVERY city in the Moji Mikisa, and turning it into a forced rule of morality and a world free of pornography, sexual innuendo, and graphic debauchery. But just what _is_ their motive for a clean utopia, free of lewdness and smut?

If you remember last time, The Gang reunites in East Townsend and thwarted the DNC's main army from obtaining the city. The Gang, alongside new members, Oscar Gooden and Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, escaped through the city, leaving Steven Cooke's master, Kenshiro, to protect the city, himself. So far, no word on East Townsend's status, and nothing yet on the DNC's next plan… but during a briefing on the DNC, a mysterious figure appeared from out of the blue.

However, days later, the woman mysteriously vanished to another part of New York. And while she left, Kajou, a member of DNC, appeared from across the building. She then looked up at the huge building, in which she states, "Ah, The Gang's new stomping grounds, other than their hideaway studio. Perfect to meet them, personally…"

She adjusted her glasses and crossed the street. She then approached the building and entered through the front door.

* * *

Before we begin this chapter, the building that The Gang is located in, during AAW Meetings, is the old ISIS building, once owned by Sterling Archer and his friends. After Archer and his friends left New York for Los Angeles, long after being kicked out of the CIA and blacklisted, The Gang (namely Scarlet Riley) purchased the old building, and made it into AAW-New York's Main Building. She is named Head of AAW-New York, while Kanaka Nanase departed to become Head of AAW-Los Angeles, under NEW Head of AAW, Big Colin Cassidy, whom he replaced Wade Barrett, during the two years, after ending his term.

* * *

 ** _Episode II – Chapter 1: Enter the Double Agent!  
Ayame Kajou – CODENAME: Blue Snow_**

* * *

Kajou arrives at the main building's door, with Superball guarding the elevator. He said, as he halted her, "Halt! I'm sorry, ma'am. But I am authorized to not let anybody in. The Gang of AAW has just returned, recently. However, they are in an important meeting."

Kajou said, "It is alright. I don't suppose that I wish to speak to them, in a matter of an important emergency."

"You shall have to take it to Miss Riley. She's head of AAW-New York, ma'am."

"I see. Is there anyone _else_ in AAW that I can speak to?"

"Actually, you'll have to head to AAW-Los Angeles. They have some top notch members, out there. I recommend here, ma'am. Top rate, powerful, reckless. I'm afraid no clearance is met for you, ma'am. Now, I advise for you to leave the building, without a proper appointment."

Kajou huffed and said, "Fine. I didn't want to come here, anyway. The place is a dump."

Superball instigated, "Granted, this is a dump. The former tenants made quite a mess, including shattered glass, month-old toast, dry blood, and ants. It's all fun and games, until you contract ants, ma'am."

She asked, in confusion, "Seriously? Who owned the building?"

"The CIA. Previously, before them, Malory Archer, who's currently on the run, after escaping Prison Island. Whereabouts unknown."

"Ah, okay. Also, are you some sort of robot?"

"No, ma'am. My codename's Superball. C-Squad agent in New York, though my role is mostly in Washington, as President Iizuka's Secret Service."

"Uh… Super _Ball_? As in…"

"I'm a bouncer. Secret Service humor."

"Ah, okay… I get it now. Anyway, this is a matter of principle. I wish to hire The Gang on an important _and_ desperate mission."

"I shall notify Miss Riley for clearance. But I assure you, the chances of you welcoming into this building are doubtful."

Kajou sat down on the bench, as Superball went to his headset to inform Scarlet.

 **XXXXX**

In Scarlet's office, Scarlet got the call, as she said, "I see. What is her name? Uh-huh… Important? Hmm… Is it serious? Yes. I get it. Well, Agent Superball, I know your city is in crisis, but let me be frank. AND NO, DO NOT CALL ME FRANK! The Gang is untrustworthy, since the incident in Miyagami City, back in Season 5. Yes, I'm breaking the 4th wall, but the readers need to know, since it's been years, since their last fun adventure, leading to more serious adventures."

She instructed, "Send this woman in. And also, keep an eye on her. I fear what will happen, if they trust her. Right. Okay. Bye."

She hung up, as she read through the files of the DNC. She only learned of the names of Gouriki, Oboro, Anna, and others. But she is concerned that the entire world could fall to this evil pact.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, The Gang was sitting in the meeting room, as Superball called from the other side, "Sirs, Ma'ams, Special Agent Gooden, you have a visitor."

Steven nodded, as Farra said, "Great. Send her in."

Kajou suddenly appeared, as she said, "Shut the door."

The others gasped, as Steven barked, "DNC Scum…"

Heather snarled, "You…"

They prepared to fight, as Kajou yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK! I SAID SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!"

Scarlet yelled, "What's going on here?"

The Gang panicked, and played cool, as Kajou said, "Miss Scarlet Riley, correct? My name is Ayame Kajou, and I'm a special agent from Japan's National Diet."

"Ah, Japan's council. Alright."

"I wish to speak with your best… alone."

"Good luck with that." Scarlet teased, "These guys are the best we got… since all the best superheroes are currently unavailable, not in the mood, or cannot be shown, due to copyright issues."

Kajou said, "And that's your excuse?"

Scarlet said, as she shut the door, "Please, feel free to speak. And you guys… _DON'T_ louse this up!"

The Gang sighed, "Yes, ma'am…"

She then asked, "Uh, where's Agent Hadigan?"

Mundy said, "Running fashionably late, again…"

Scarlet snubbed, "Figures."

She left the room, as Kajou removed her glasses, "Gah… Thank god, she's gone. Now I can ditch the nerd specs. I'm telling you, showing myself to you _eight idiots_ is simpler than the Undertale cast in a massive orgy. You don't mind if I stretch, do you?"

Steven asked, "Okay, scumbag. Who are you, and why did you suddenly invade AAW?"

Ayame said, as she relaxed in a chair, "Hey, don't act so brave. I've been siding with the DNC, only to learn their tricks of the trade. But to be honest, Anna's speeches and Gouriki's intimidation are just stupid shit."

Heather whimpered, "Oh, man… She's crass and beautiful."

Mizuki stated, "You have _three_ seconds to tell us why you're here, before we beat you up."

"Is the crow around?" Ayame asked, "Because I want to have a score with that pecker. Also, I want to let you know that I'm on _your_ side."

She unbuttoned her gray blazer and said, "And just to prove to you I am trustworthy… I'll show you my _assets_!"

She removed her blazer, showing _another_ gray blazer, with the letters "SOX" on the right part of the chest. The Gang was stunned, as Mundy asked, "SOX?"

Peter cried, "DUDE! As in the Chicago White Sox~! Or the Boston Red Sox?"

Asahi said, "Who are you? Seriously… We met you, back in East Townsend, and you're siding with those Decency Nation jerks!"

"You mean those Decency Nation Cunts?" Ayame said, holding her pink cellphone up, "Those guys don't know me, at all…"

She put it away, as Farra barked, "WHAT? YOU WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"Sorry… I never knew you were prudish."

She then said, as she undid her hair, waving her long black hair around, "Besides, my DNC form is simply a disguise. But these glasses are real. While I am associated with the DNC, my role with you guys is different."

She introduced herself, "My name's Ayame Kajou, leader of the Sexual Protection Agency, or "SPA" for short. Nice to meet screw~!"

Steven asked, "SPA?"

Asahi asked, "Then why SOX?"

"A faction I run, which is to take down the anti-lewdness armies. So far, we're doing very well. I, however, prosper the role, by starting my own agency, as a hush-hush secret organization, manned by myself and a few others that refuse to obey the laws of Anna and her army."

Peter said, "Wow. A double agent, or a Benedict Arnold?"

Mizuki said, "I am going with Double Agent."

Heather asked, "Curious. Do you have any moles?"

They stared at her, as Heather stated, "What? She's a mole, which is a double agent."

 **XXXXX**

The Gang and Ayame had a conference, as Ayame explained her story of the DNC.

"The Decency Nation Capital is best known for deleting smut and crudeness from the cities. But that is not all. There is a world where, somewhere in Japan, swearing and sexual references, whether private or public, are banned for decades. These devices, as you see on my arms and neck, are called PMs, _Peacemakers_. They are all-information terminals that everyone wear, to learn interesting theories. The name PM is referred to as PM Force, led by the Public Order and Morals in Healthy Child-Raising. As of yet, I stood idly by and watched, and decided to help prevent it from happening. I created a part of the SPA Movement "SOX", a dirty joke terrorist organization to defy the public moralities."

She used her PM to view the actions of the PM Squad, in different areas in Japan. The Gang was shocked, only to learn of what is happening, as it's a future about to be written. Ayame also added that if and should the DNC somehow take the entire world, and clean up its sexual lingo, then the world would be wholesome and peaceful. But with one downside: NO sex; and NO sex means NO children.

"DUDE! That's harsh!" Peter cried, in disgust.

Mundy said, "So, you're saying that a group called DNC, an enemy to you, the SPA, is going to clean the world with public morals and a healthy clean living, and it will sans sex and intercourse, which will mean the end of humanity, as we know it?"

Ayame said, "Right again, Black and Beautiful! In fact, if you join me, you can help me stop the DNC from making any vile plans. I'll guide you, since I respect your methods to madness."

Steven said, "And if we say NO?"

"I could have the DNC attack this building. Don't worry, they won't, as long as you play balls and dicks."

Asahi asked, "One question, how come you cuss and swear, and these things are NOT reacting?"

Ayame said, "Well, the PMs you see here, a masterful item that Anna and her mother help created, blocks and cocks out _any_ private or public acts of sexual art and lewdness. In short, if you masturbate in private, make a flirty comment, or feel up a page in a naked woman's pin-up poster, you're caught by the DNC, PM Force, or any Public Moral authority figure."

She added, holding up her pink cellphone, "And I always cuss and swear, no matter what, using _THIS_!"

Heather blushed, "A pink cellphone?"

Mizuki added, "It's a flip phone. I didn't know they're still around, anymore."

Ayame nodded, "If I punch a specific sequence of numbers onto this, then the PMs will be disabled for up to three minutes per day. It's more of _anytime minutes_ , or in this case, _anytime_ _banter_. For now, I'm good for 90 seconds left, for today. Wasted the first ninety on _Super-balls_ , over there."

She closed it, and said, "It was a gift from my father, Masashi Endo, left, after his fight against the Public Moral Laws group."

She opened her phone and cheered, "Incidentally, I love to suck cock… tails! And virgin daiquiris~!"

Mizuki said, "Masashi Endo… Hmm… Wait, wasn't he a politician?"

Rook said, as he stepped in, "He's a famous Japanese politician, who was arrested for raping and molesting a young girl. He was removed from his position, because of that crime, ten years ago."

Ayame said, "Yes, but my father was innocent. A group of PM jerks framed him. He did want to be recognized, after the whole thing. Dad loves his G-MILFS!"

Rook blushed, "YOHO! Who's this lovely lady?"

Mizuki barked, "Rook! Where have you been?"

Rook said, "Sorry I'm late, but I had to find my best suit, since my last one was soiled."

Mundy said, "Well, now that you're here, this woman, Ayame Kajou, wants to hire us."

Ayame said, "Indeed. Your friend here knows about Dad, more than his purple fetish."

Rook said, "Well, my father, Reginald Hadigan Jr., was once a member of National Diet, until he was decommissioned to work in the Southern US."

Ayame said, "You're right as rain. And before Dad left, he gave me this, a device that blocks out the PMs' surveillance, for three minutes a day. And then he said to me… " _Your love of dirty jokes is normal! You can have this, and please, make use of that mouth of yours, every three minutes a day_." And that's what he told me and I'll honor it. Life changed, after that. I formed SPA, reconstructed SOX, fight off the DNC, and wound up joining them, as a double agent."

Asahi said, "In other words…"

Ayame nodded, "A spy. If you think about it, I'm not always a sour puss, unless you shout out "Pussy!", at the top of your lungs."

Heather smiled, "Like a pussycat?"

Farra said, "If you have a PM on, you'd just say "cat", "Kitty", or "Feline"."

Ayame said, "So, if I can't change who I am, I can change the world, instead. I have other reasons, but those are explained, in due time."

Rook blushed, "Indeed… with your mammoth breasts and sexy physique, you're quite dashing."

Ayame smiled, "Oh, thank you. You know, you look like Willy Wonka – _Willy –_ only if your hair was golden blonde and puffy."

Rook said, "Gene Wilder died, recently. I can't go that far, honoring him. But I did see Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

Rook then said to Ayame, as he smiled, "Well, now that that's settled, then may I ask you a favor? Is it alright if you show me your panties?"

Ayame grinned, "I'll show you them, _if_ you show me that penis… you Big Willy Wonka…"

Rook is shocked, as he was shattered. He sulked in the corner, as he was shaken in fear. He sobbed, "That's low, even for my standards… All I ask was for her fabric…"

Mizuki sighed, "Apparently, he's too stupid enough to know that this woman is a lot like him… only perverted and uncensored."

Heather laughed, "Wow! _He_ shut up!"

Ayame said, "Now, I'm not asking you guys, I'm telling you… If you refuse to side with me, at least make me a part of your cause to stop the DNC and the Decency Squad."

Steven said, "Well, for someone who's gone and shattered Rook's will, with that snappy comeback, I guess we can trust you."

Farra added, "Not to mention that your father was once a member of the committee, until he was arrested and accused for child molestation."

Peter concluded, "But the thing is… We **_never_** side with terrorists."

Ayame smirked, "I see. You don't want to side with a Dirty Joke Terrorist."

She boomed, "But just so you know, the more I do dirty jokes, to bigger and stronger I become, making this world free of _Forced Decency!_ It's a worldwide job!"

The Gang was in awe, as Ayame was still in place, with her fists out.

She boomed, again, "But just so you know, the more I do dirty jokes, to bigger and stronger I become, making this world free of _Forced Decency!_ "

She let out her left fist, showing her thumb sticking out, in-between her index and middle finger, "I live for the dirty jokes!"

Mizuki, Peter, Farra, & Asahi roared, "DON'T EDIT YOURSELF!"

Ayame said, "Like I said, being I am a member of the DNC, there are two reasons why I can't expose myself, like how I expose my bare tits. Reason #1: If they find out I am a spy, that will reflect badly on Miss Anna's role as leader of the DNC, and make a bad example to her student council; and Reason #2: It's that Anna's my bestie, since, like, ever. If Anna finds out I'm a spy, the shock may kill her."

Steven said, "So, you are best friends with a leader, right?"

Ayame smirked, "I mean, I'm not evil, it's just, no one has been able to stop these guys from making a world of decency and free of cruel sexual references. I mean, you can't trust me. I know. But I am on your side, more than any of you."

Rook regenerated and said in a compassionate hymn, "A world free of dirt, filth, and grime, verbally and bodily shown. What a world will live in, if Freedom of Speech is blown."

Ayame frowned, and said in a serious voice, "Feelings of love, and the desire to rub someone's body all over them… those are perfectly pure and healthy feelings."

Rook nodded, as Steven said, "Okay… _That_ time, that rhyme of his didn't make me laugh."

Farra said, "I don't know… Would we trust her?"

Ayame said, "Well, you don't need to believe me, right away. If you ever need me, I'll be located in Hane City, in the establishment erection " _Tundra Snow_ ". Before you ask, the DNC has already taken this city, while you were away, but it's exclusively, by permission of my BFF Anna, to me. And don't worry. Nothing indecent there. NO PMs in that city, and NO Decency Squad members. Sort of my private base, where the Decency Squad can't get us. Anna trusts me, after all."

Asahi gasped, and thought, "Hane City… Maki…"

She still remembers how she and Minami Makimura reunited, long before Maki's death.

Steven said, "We'll keep in touch. For now, our answer is NO. The Gang has been known for actions _by the book_ , but the one thing we _never_ do is associate with terrorists, especially _Ero-Terrorists_ ; provided that your SPA has none."

Ayame left, as she said, "Well, if you can, give me a call."

She threw her business card on the table and finished, "For now, it's my goal to make sure that this world can be 50-50, for a world with dirty jokes, and a world with clean living. Kids need to learn to behave, before learning the adult world. Without kids, what future would be without one? Circle of life."

She left the building, as Heather said, "Damn."

Farra said, "I doubt we trust her. She might lead us to a trap."

Steven said, "Right."

Peter remarked, "Dude, that hand gesture is so boss. But I don't know, I'm leaning towards my love for clean family-friendly action, and my love of destroying corrupt totalitarianism!"

Mizuki agreed, "You and me both. As much as we hate otakus, we're stuck in a huge line…"

Rook said, "A line that we cannot cross."

Mundy asked, "Say, was your father really a member of the National Diet?"

"Interim." Rook replied, "But he left, to return to the States."

He held up the business card and said, "But still… Hane City… Isn't that the place where prostitution is strewn around, like a germ? I'd never go and sully my pure body for that."

"Why? STDs?" Mizuki asked.

Rook said, "No, ugly chicks. Do you see what they do, in the slums of Atlanta? They are godawful and fat! YEESH!"

Peter stated, "I'd never go through cheating on Mizuki for a prostitute. I'd kill myself, first."

Mizuki said, as she was concerned, "So… A Public Moral Law with a Fighting Force, capable of purifying the world of sexual innuendo, and maintain a clean and healthy lifestyle, free of romance and sex. If that happens, and everyone goes into chastity, the world ends."

Asahi whimpered, "And human life, as we know it, will cease to being…"

Mundy said, "Mizuki and I will forward this to Scarlet, and she'll give us the lowdown. Imagine, a DNC agent, who's actually a spy for the SPA. But she said that SOX is an ero-terrorist group. And I'm leaning on NO, because of what Steven said."

Steven said nothing, as Farra replied, "You got that right."

Heather replied, "Plus… Hane City…"

She looked at a worried Asahi, and then thought, in sadness, "Oh, right… That was where Asahi found Maki… months prior to her death."

Farra asked, "Hey, you alright?"

Heather said nothing, still looking at Asahi. Farra saw her and said, "I see… I forgot about Maki. But let's not bring her up, okay?"

"Okay."

The others were thinking, as they were still borderline on Ayame Kajou's offer to stop the DNC, by having Ayame destroy it, from the inside. However, since their days in training, their mistrust issues increased, and they chose not to have a repeat performance of Kanade Jinguji.

* * *

 ** _So, one of the DNC's hopefuls is a spy, protecting the lewdness and dirty jokes. The Gang says NO, but if the DNC strike again, will they step in?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	6. Episode 2 Chapter 2

You remember last time? The Gang, as a whole, is introduced to Ayame Kajou, a member of the DNC, but a spy from SPA (Sexual Protection Agency). She introduced herself as a spy to Anna Nishikinomiya, the leader of DNC, and says that if the DNC were successful, humankind will be sworn to permanent chastity, leading to the end of existence. If the country, or world, in general, were to fall in DNC's hands, Earth would be doomed.  
The Gang agrees to help out the cause, but refuse to have Kajou on their team, on grounds that they are working for _not only_ the Decency Squad, but terrorists, as well. With no other choice, our heroes have means to remain here, and to stop the DNC, themselves.

* * *

The next morning, at 5:30am, Luzer fluttered over the building, viewing the woman in green hair. He said, as he was watching her, by the door, "Strange… The same girl from yesterday. But why is she a zombie?"

He went closer and thought, "No… She's mortal. Except… Is it just me, or does she lack sleep?"

The girl turned to the crow, but Luzer leapt into a hiding spot. He shivered, as the girl spoke in a deep quiet tone, "Is it just me, or do I lack sleep? And did that Carrion Crow just spoke? Mysteries surround this year. 2017 seems like a year I traveled to, in which mysteries have yet to occur…"

Luzer asked, "What is she talking about? Sure, it's 2017, but whoever she is… She's wearing a DNC uniform… She's an enemy…"

The girl stepped in, as Luzer cried, "Oh, crap! THIS IS BAD!"

* * *

 ** _Episode II – Chapter 2: Hyouka Fuwa…  
The Girl of 1997?!_**

* * *

The girl entered the lobby and saw the elevators. She then said, "Ah. Perhaps this is a perfect area to hone my extrasensory skills."

She looked at the elevator buttons and said, "Up, please."

She looked up to the arrows, and then said, "Oh. One of those _Manual Operating Elevators_."

She pressed the UP button and stepped inside. The elevator went up, as Superball returned to the doors, near the elevators. He then looked around and said, "Hmm. Strange. Did I leave the door unlocked?"

He stepped to the front doors and went outside. He was standing outside the front doors, in front of them, guarding the place.

 **XXXXX**

The elevator rang, as Heather was sleeping under a desk. She heard the ding, from inside her desk. She got up and thought, "Ara? Who is that? It must be the guys."

The girl stepped in the offices, opening the door. Heather gasped, as she hid inside the desk. She shivered, "Whoa… Who is she? How did she enter the building? Wait…"

She examined the school uniform and said, "It's a DNC uniform… but no letters… And a lab coat? Plus, she needs sleep."

She looked around and said, "2017. Where are you? I wish to condone services to you…"

She added, "If you are male, then might I suggest showing me your sausage? Show me the magic finger of fickle fate; if any."

Heather thought, "Whoa… She wants a p(BEEP)?"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Ayame Kajou's the only person to say what I usually DON'T type in, in my fics._

The girl then added, "I detect a heated figure in this room… But your body is ice cold."

Heather stepped out, sporting a few courage from herself. She said, "Right here, bitch. Who are you?"

The girl said, "Ah. Heather Dunn of AAW-New York."

Heather nodded, "Yes. I'm Special Agent of A-Squad, and one of the founding members of The Gang. Now, what are you doing here? Who do you work for?"

Fuwa said, "Permit me for my undeniable ramblings. My name is Hyouka Fuwa. And I am in dire prerequisite of your imitable succor, for an imperative consignment to undertake."

"Eh?"

"If your head is as dumb as a rock, let me be frank. And no, my name is Hyouka Fuwa. I want you and The Gang, as helpers."

Heather growled, "NO! I mean, you want our help? Yes, I'm understandable on your words. I'm not that stupid!"

"No. But you are a coward, in heart."

Heather was CRUSHED, as she whimpered, "Rub it in, why don't you?"

She held up her staff and said, "Alright… This is only morning hours, and you're trespassing in AAW property. I don't even know how you got here, and why you're in New York… but under no circumstances I'll let you live… provided if you're speaking the truth."

"I speak the truth. I am Hyouka Fuwa, and I am from the future."

"LIAR! Where's your _Flux Compositor_?"

"You mean the DeLorean? Those are hard to find, being they are decommissioned."

"Seriously?! They're still around. It's usually rare cars."

"Cars? Oh, do they run on fuel from gasoline, alkaline, electricity, or the fabled solar power, which provides to be _Go Green_? Of course, all our cars from the future are well-built and handmade."

"And you? What do you know about the future?"

"Your president is a drooling idiot, and he rules the Free Planet, with an iron will. Able-bodied, and well-written. That's a beauty of a leader."

Heather and Hyouka stared down, as Heather was nervous, "Seriously? She's not scared of me? What is she?"

Hyouka stepped forward and said, "Permit me… for I must sample a cucumber… Do you believe that in one melding with another, a man's cucumber could stick out and inject mystery serum to a woman's tunnel, and produce babies?"

Heather thought, as she was disgusted, "No shit. Is she talking about sex? Jesus Christ, she's no worse than Ayame!"

She then had an idea, "Lemme ask you a question, Fuwa! Do you know of an Ayame Kajou?"

Fuwa nodded her head, and then responded, "I am Hyouka Fuwa."

"Uh, lemme try another."

"Does she affiliate with your reach?"

"Uh, what are you-?"

"She must know my answer, but sadly, she runs away from me, because I am a freak, as she states. I am merely built to observe the past, and present into the future, to abide and obtain knowledge from well-known members of society."

"Built?! Future?! Hold on! You're… You're making this stuff up, as it goes."

Heather stepped back, as Fuwa walked slowly to her, "Do not be upsetting. I want knowledge. Knowledge is power, and the key to humanity. Perhaps I can help protect our future from everything that is occurring, since the DNC took it from us."

"DNC? You're not affiliated with those losers?"

"Negative. But I am acquired to relive my assistance, if you honor me with a man's pe-, I mean, Long John."

"Why are you not saying it?"

"Sorry. The PMs forbid me for saying it. But they are installed within me, to avoid any further rude remarks."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Fuwa was closer to Heather, as she pointed at her waist, "Miss Dunn. Tell me the secret. If you do, I am offered to help. Deny my request, and I will have wasted my time here."

Heather trembled, as Fuwa kneeled down to her. Suddenly, the window smashed opened, as Luzer plowed through the glass. He cried, "MISS HEATHER! GET DOWN!"

Heather cried, "Luzer?!"

Fuwa asked, "A talking crow? Coming in at 45 miles per ho-?"

 **WHAM!  
** Luzer strikes Fuwa in the skull, diving his entire body onto the head, beak first. He fluttered down, as he called, "Finish her off! She's the enemy!"

Heather said, "I can't! She says that she's not affiliated with the DNC."

"WHAT?"

"Lemme try something…" Heather stood up and said, "Miss Fuwa… Who are you, and what are your orders?"

Fuwa turned to Heather and Luzer, showing no smile, but with a metallic gash on her forehead. She moaned, "What was that for? You actually are cautious about my appearance and my appearance and my appearance and appearance-. I am Hyouka Fuwa."

Heather shrieked, "HOLY CHRIST ON A LADDER! SHE'S A ROBOT!"

Luzer cried, "An android?!"

Fuwa's wound regenerated, as she said, "Negative. Negative. I am a cyborg. I come here from the future, to offer assistance."

Heather whimpered, as she sobbed, "Get away, you freak of a Terminator…"

Luzer cried, "MISS DUNN! START RUNNING!"

"HOW?!" Heather roared, "I'M TOO SCARED TO DASH OFF, SEEING HOW YOU ATTACKED HER, AND YET SHE'S LIABLE TO REGENERATE, LIKE A NAMEKIAN!"

Luzer said, "Come to think of it, you're right! WHAT KIND OF ABOMINATION IS SHE?"

Heather crawled to a corner, as Fuwa was sparking from her wound. She said to Heather, "I am Hyouka Fuwa. Permit me for my appearance. My appea-pea-pea-pea-pea-pea-pea-pea-PINESS… Penis. I want a man's penis."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _DAMN IT!_

Heather shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? GO AWAY, YOU ROBOT!"

Hyouka jerked her head back and squeaked and beeped. Seconds later, the rest of The Gang arrived, in panic and worry. Peter cried, "LUZER! We got your message!"

Luzer yelled, "MASTER! IT'S TERRIBLE!"

Farra gasped, as the others were shocked, "Who is she?"

Heather shrieked, "GET THE MEAN LAZY-EYED ROBOT AWAY FROM ME!"

Mizuki cried, "A WHAT?"

Rook cried, "She's beautiful, if not for her bags in her eyes!"

Mundy asked, "Agent Takase, if she is a robot, can you disable her?"

Mizuki said, "I don't know… The wound tells all. How did it happen?"

Luzer said, "My fault."

Farra replied, "Luzer must've attacked her, after saving Heather… But she's invincible!"

Fuwa turned to Peter, Mundy, and Rook, as she said, " _Objective confirmed. Male species found. Repeating question…_ "

She asked, "Gentlemen, will you show me your cucumber? I promise to observe you, for scientific research, as to ask the question about how a man's cucu-, cucu—cucummmmmmm-, b-b-b-b-b-b-ber… How a man's sticking to woman's compart-."

She was glitching rapidly, after Luzer's attack. Rook was frightened, as he asked, "Then… Is it a NO on the fabrics?"

Mizuki cried out, "Rook, deal with this! I can't do this robot!"

Rook held his cane up and said, "Alright… But it is a delicate machine… for a woman."

Mundy said, "She was being sarcastic!"

Mizuki replied, "No, I wasn't."

Rook poked his cane towards Fuwa's chest. Fuwa held his cane, as Rook said, "Forgive me, ladies, but sex is a mystery. If you know the truth, you're liable to be in misery."

He added, "And also, I'm not that perverted. I only ask for your dainties, for its fabric follicles."

Fuwa said, "Acknowledged. 75% polyester, 15% cotton, 10% wool, all-natural fiber to stay clean for three days, hand-washed, cold setting."

Rook moaned, "Wow, and I didn't even have to ask her."

Mundy roared, "JUST KILL THE TRAMP, ALREADY!"

Heather shrieked, "WAIT!"

 **SLASH!  
** Rook slashed upward, revealing a deep cut on her chest and stomach. Her body was exposed with circuitry, while her skin was bare. Fuwa held herself and moaned, "That was uncalled for. You did not just slice me open. I only want to know a human's anatomy, not my own exoskeleton."

Rook trembled, "Impossible! Why is she still alive?"

Heather cried, "JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH!"

Her wound regenerated, revealing her bare skin, since most of her clothing was shredded from Rook's cane sword. Rook shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SHE'S A T-1000!"

Mizuki whispered, "Fascinating…"

She asked, "Heather, what is she?"

Heather sobbed, "She's from the future, as she says, and she wants our help, but she wants, in return, you guys', uh, big pickles!"

Mundy blushed, "You're joking!"

Peter yelled, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Rook cried, "HER, TOO? WHAT IS WITH WOMEN WANTING THE MALE GENITALIA, TODAY?!"

Mizuki cried, "And you believe her?"

Heather yelled, "HELL, NO!"

Mizuki tried to reason to her, but Fuwa said, "Come no closer, gentlemen. Give me your rods… so I can experiment."

She blushed in embarrassment and said, "Now, now… Miss Cyborg… uh, other evil cyborg… Still, please…"

Fuwa remarked, "Perhaps I examine you, Miss? I am Hyouka Fuwa. Your breasts emit milk, is that correct?"

Mizuki cried, holding her chest tight, "YOU'RE SICK! DON'T GO NEAR ME!"

Peter stepped back, "My very manhood is at stake! I'm not going near that thing!"

Rook sobbed, "Me, neither!"

Asahi appeared and shouted, "But I can!"

She pressed the red button and shouted, coated in a reddish aura, " ** _Strength!_** "

She tackled Fuwa down and roared, "That's quite enough! Now, tell me who you really are, before I demolish you, on the inside out!"

Fuwa said, as she was pinned down, "I am from the future. 2017 A.D. is your year, correct?"

Asahi said, "What about it?"

Farra said, "Asahi, can you dismantle this whore?"

Asahi replied, "Not until we have answers! Now, why do you even want the boys', uh, downstairs?"

Fuwa responded, " _Response:_ to study what is the mystery of pregnancy. Is it true that a huge pickle from a man, into your insertion will create a baby, once emitting a substance inside of you?"

Asahi gasped, and blushed, "You… You are so knowledgeable… Yet, it's filthy!"

"She's into Sex Ed?!" Peter asked.

Luzer cried, "Master, do something!"

"HOW CAN I?" Peter yelled, "If I get closer to her-."

Mundy said, "Men, stay as far away from the cyborg pervert. She wants to clip it off."

Peter, Luzer, and Rook cried, "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

Mizuki hollered, "WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT?"

Mundy said, "That uniform… She's with DNC, is she?"

Heather sobbed, "I… She already told me that she's not. But I believe it is a crock of shit."

Mizuki stated, "Well played."

Asahi was thrown off, as Fuwa sat up. Farra grasped onto her waist and shouted, "You men are useless!"

Fuwa tried to break free, but failed, since she was slowly shaking Farra off, "Get off me. I want your assistance."

Farra gasped, as her grip was loosened, "How is she doing that, without resistance?"

Mundy cried, "AGENT STEVENS!"

Farra cried, "SOMEONE STOP HER! I'M… LOSING… MY… GRIP!"

 **SNAP!  
** Fuwa broke free of Farra's arms, but…

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"  
 **JAB!  
** "WAH-TAAAAH!"  
Steven Cooke appeared, jabbing his thumbs into Fuwa's temple. She stopped moving, as her eyes remained half-open, and her mouth slowly moaning. Steven said, "Forgive me, darling."

Farra moaned, "Thanks, man."

Fuwa's arms dropped like noodles, as she started to slur, "My… cucumber… I wanted… your… assistance… I am… Hyouka… Fu… waaaaaa… May I… requirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

He let go of her head, removing his thumbs, carefully, as Fuwa dropped to her knees and powered down. The Gang, except for Steven, collectively sighed in relief, as Heather wailed in fear. Asahi moaned, "Damn. She's got intense power."

Farra moaned, "Thanks, buddy. If that robot let loose, we'd be in trouble."

Steven nodded to her and said, "Anytime."

As he helped Farra up, Mizuki approached Fuwa and said, "I'm going to examine her, and see what makes her tick. I'm also going to ask her a few questions…"

Mundy said, "Please do. This woman is a perverted freak. I'm glad Scarlet didn't see this."

Rook asked, "Where _is_ Scarlet, anyway?"

Mizuki picked Hyouka up and said, "Never mind that. We have to clean this place up. I'll be in the lab, examining her."

She left, as Peter sighed, helping Asahi up, "Thank god… A Terminator Pervert… Just what we needed."

Rook smiled, "On the plus side, we saw something inside her, and not just her bare supple skin… Just technology enhanced."

The others were glaring at him, as Rook sniffled, "Okay, fine. I saw her light green bra, okay? It's a lovely shade of a bright pale green."

Asahi shook her head, as Steven said, "Next time, focus on the mission."

Rook nodded, "Right. Thanks for the advice."

Farra said, "So, any idea where and when she came here?"

"This morning," Heather said, "I was sleeping in one of the desks, and I heard a noise. I thought you guys came here, early. But lo and behold, this cyborg came in."

Mundy said, "Well, call me crazy, but what were you doing in the building, at 6am?"

Heather pouted and twiddled her fingers, "Hmph. You guys never give me a ride back. Jerks."

She scoffed, as Farra said, "Dude, you have superspeed! You couldn't get up and head back to the safehouse on 2121 Straight Street?"

Heather sniffled, "My injuries are still hurt…"

Farra sighed, "Never mind. When this is done, remind me to take you with me, back to the house."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the lab, Mizuki was working on Hyouka, who was lying on the table, naked. Her body was connected to wires, as she was being recharged and repaired. Ten minutes later, Fuwa woke up and said, " _Hello. I am Hyouka Fuwa._ "

Mizuki said, "Good. You're awake."

"Mizuki Takase, correct?" Fuwa asked.

Mizuki said, "Indeed. We're terribly sorry for the assault on you."

"It's alright. My intentions are simply clear, and my actions were rude and dishonest. I only offer your assistance."

Mizuki said, "Well, you came to the right place. But I want to ask you… Where are you from? Surely, you're not in DNC."

Fuwa responded, "No. I am from the future. I am from Tokioka High, in Tokyo, Japan, from the year 1997."

Mizuki asked, "Huh? 1997?"

Fuwa said, "My creators sent me here to stop this DNC, from twenty years into the past. They told me that on this month, alone, we are to stop the DNC's next major plan. That is why the year 1997 was boring for me, so I traveled backwards into time, to study your 2017."

Mizuki said, as she responded, "Uh, _you are in error, Hyouka Fuwa. The time is 2017, February_. _As you are in error, saying you're from 1997. If you are from the future, you would be from the year 2037_."

Her Robot Gene activated, and suddenly made a clerical error to Fuwa's response. Fuwa replied that she thought she was from 1997, but the years were not catching up to her. Mizuki responded that her CPU is acting up, and is coated in useless knowledge.

"My apologies. My internal clock is still malfunctioning. I kinda wished I remember what year I was from… if it wasn't for Mr. Okuma's sudden surprise, from the year 202020."

Mizuki asked, "Who's Okuma?"

Fuwa beeped, "File not found."

Mizuki said, as she examined her, "Shoot. She's damaged heavily. If Krieger were here, he'd find a way to reach out to her. But me, I'm too advanced. And my head is aching."

She beeped, in her robot voice, " _Conclusion: Fuwa Hyouka must be repaired from her memory file #S315N1K3._ "

Mizuki typed in, and responded in her normal voice, "I see. Her file is very shoddy and messy. I better give it a thorough check-up."

Fuwa responded, "Are you a robot like me?"

Mizuki sighed and responded, "Apparently so… It's hard to explain… but unfortunately, it is."

"Good. Then I have nothing to add on your persona system."

"My what now?"

"Your persona system is basically on the f-f-fritz, because you have a double life, as human and robot. Human and robot. I am Hyouka Fuwa."

Mizuki thought, as she was puzzled, "Persona System? I should examine myself in Targus City, once this is over."

She said, "Alright, Miss Fuwa. I have to deactivate you, before we can continue the procedure. But also, we want to know who you are… and what year you're actually from. And even so, 1997 is way too off, being a being from the future."

She turned Fuwa off, as her purple eyes went black, and her body remained rigid. Mizuki said, as she wiped her forehead, "Weird being… She's not DNC, but she's interesting to understand."

She began to examine Fuwa, for a couple hours.

* * *

 ** _Hyouka Fuwa, from the future… Perhaps she knows what's going on, and why she wants The Gang, NOT for the Gang Guys' you-know-whats.  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	7. Episode 2 Chapter 3

**_Episode II – Chapter 3: Grim News from the Future!  
Decency Squad Takes Everything!_**

* * *

You remember last time? The Gang, as a whole, confronted a very weird cyborg named Hyouka Fuwa, who is from the year 1997, 20 years from the future, in which Mizuki states that it's an internal malfunction, and states that her time period she came from is locked. They managed to stop the cyborg from " _personal theories_ ", and repaired the future cyborg. Now, with Fuwa on their side… maybe… The Gang will learn of this matter.

* * *

Fuwa was in the meeting room, as The Gang was sitting in the table. She then said, as she was rigid and immovable, "My name is Hyouka Fuwa, and I am from Tokyo… in the future. I am from the year 1997. According to your cyborg friend, it could very well be a malfunction. For now, you shall refer to my year that I came from as 20X7."

Scarlet said, in disgust, "So, is there a reason why you came here, trying to reach your hands into my man's pants?"

Hyouka said, "Forgive me. But I was studying myself to learn what the man's sausage is like, because I want to study how human life is made. And the odds of the mission I'm doing are 9,472 to 1."

"Huh?" Scarlet asked.

"This is a valid question, because… if all men or all women are terminated from the world, then the odds of having to be having children are 25,750 to 1. So, it was decided that I have to study on men and women, and how they study anatomy."

Scarlet replied, "A moot point. And just to be fra-, clear… You DON'T go around search another man's, uh, cucumber…"

She blushed, as Fuwa said, "Forgive me, Miss Riley of AAW-New York."

Rook said, "You see, it's all biologically organic. When a man and a woman fall in love-."

"You speak in lies. I am a robot, and I know what the romance of male species and female species is like. What I meant is _how_ they are created. I doubt that it's possible to explain the mechanisms of creation, as human life is created, thoroughly. My only goal is to find the secret of this useful task called " _Pregnancy_ ", and learn how it's really done."

Heather said, "So, that's why…"

Steven explained, "Not to be rude, but Scarlet's right. You can't go reaching into another man's junk, just for the one common element in the Circle of Life, and the Act of God."

Fuwa said, "My apologies. But it's been so long, since I have learned knowledge of how babies are made. It's ironic, since many students in Tokioka Academy are so awkward about biology."

Scarlet roared, "IF YOU'RE GOING TO KNOW WHAT BABIES ARE MADE OF, TRY THE SPERM BANK!"

Fuwa replied, "It's a sad story, Miss Riley. For many weeks, I have studied outside the doors of the Gynecology Clinic, in the future year of 20X7, and I even met a woman who was pregnant, and asked _"How did you become pregnant?"_ I received no answer, and was forcefully kicked out and banned from the premises. All hospitals, since then, have blacklisted me from the buildings. That is the reason why I am here… Not just for the mysteries behind pregnancy, but to tell you of a grim future…"

Mundy whispered, "A world of chastity, right?"

Fuwa nodded, "Correct."

Steven asked, "So, does it have something to do with the DNC?"

Fuwa said, "Correct. And judging that theory, I learned that pen-. Oops, that is of error. _Initiating euphemism protocol_. During our struggle, I learned that the male's cucumbers are the key to pregnancy. But back to my message from the future.  
I was sent here from the Year 20X7, since my year ends in a seven, to give you a warning. It is going to change the world, forever."

Farra asked in concern, "Even bigger than SkyNet?"

"Worse off." Fuwa responded, "The world will be rid of children, forever, because of Anna Nishikinomiya's mother, Sophia Nishikinomiya, and her Prohibition X campaign."

Farra gasped, "Prohibition X?"

"It's a petition that outlaws sex, permanently. If that happens, the entire world will no longer have children to produce, wearing only new PMs, in forms of panties and underwear."

She showed a holographic image of men and women's lower hip, showing dark grey panties and light grey briefs, with a silver plate on the front of the strap. The Gang was in awe, as Peter gagged, "Dude… This is public!"

Asahi whispered, "Are those-?"

Farra growled, "Underwear?!"

Rook blushed, "Panties… and… Wait, what is the silver plating on the top?"

Mundy replied, "That must be the same as DNC's PMs they wear, as Ayame Kajou mentioned."

Peter said, "So, these are-…"

Scarlet huffed, "Chastity belts."

They all gasped, as Scarlet said, "Mrs. Nishikinomiya's plan to eradicate the human race… is to forbid sex in the entire world, and that includes Japan, America, Canada, England…"

Fuwa said, "ALL the world. Even allowing abortions, for all who are expecting."

Asahi shouted, "Unforgiveable! The bitch!"

Fuwa said, "Do not worry. It has not happened, yet."

Asahi sat down and said, "Sorry."

Fuwa nodded, "Sorry's not going to cut it, for all of us. You see, the DNC are from the same period as the Prohibition X Act. And they want to erase certain people from the 2017 timeline… One of them being President of Earth Kazuto Iizuka."

She continued, as the others were shocked, "The person responsible for the assassination of Kazuto Iizuka was one of the DNC, and the death was successful, despite the odds of his assassination was 7,360 to 1… as I expected-.  
 **Whrr… Click!** …as the odds increased-.  
 **Whrr… Click!** …as I analyzed it."

Peter asked, "Who'd do that to Kazuto?"

Fuwa said, "The one that tried to take my shipping manga of Gouriki **X** Okuma, and had a bit of a conflict about outlawing it, but decided to allow it."

Steven whispered, "Dirty."

Heather asked, "What does the person look like?"

Fuwa said, "Her hair is long and black, her eyes were blank, and her body was tomboyish, and she speaks in a monotone, wanting to remove lewd products, by force; even the most mundane objects you can find."

Mizuki asked, "Does _she_ have a yellow armband?"

Fuwa nodded, "Correct."

Mundy growled, "Oboro Tsukimigusa. _HE_ tried to shoot down the President of Earth!"

Mizuki barked, "CAD!"

Fuwa asked, "Pardon me… But Miss Tsukimigusa is a male species? I believe she has a female body, and of the said species."

Peter agreed, as he said, "Someone believes me! I still say that Tsukimigusa is a girl."

Scarlet said, "So, if Iizuka died today, Sophia Nishikinomiya's law of chastity will happen, sooner than expected? And Hajime Yagi saved him."

Fuwa said, "Well, unfortunately, President Iizuka would be assassinated, later on. We have to make sure that he is protected."

Farra stated, "So, we have to inform Washington D.C. about this?"

Steven added, "Exactly. I suppose we should, but we have to stop the DNC."

Fuwa responded, "Correct. We must stop the DNC."

Scarlet said, "I need to know, in full detail… What happened to the city, after the Prohibition X law passed? And what does that have to do with you?"

Fuwa said, "I was sent to this year, from my masters and creators. After Sophia Nishikinomiya's law passed, the laws of sexual intercourse was abolished forever, and the odds of reviving the love between humans is 5 million to 1, and that it currently ran for a decade, and ongoing. When the law passed, and the humans are living in peace, with no children, the world is overrun with only adults. And the children would not be around, as all schools would close down, permanently. No children means no future, as the students who wear the PMs from the waist up will result into permanent celibacy.  
When news broke out, some of the students in Tokioka Academy rebelled against the DNC, Decency Squad, and the Law of Public Morality. Most survived, after the DNC heard wind of their uprising. The male public created me, after nine months of studying and rebuilding, and reprogrammed me to learn about the past, and how babies are made. But also, alert the proper government about Sophia Nishikinomiya's evil law that will abolish not only sex and romance, but eliminate the human race, in its entirety. To prevent global birthright from diminishing, and to save the human world from brink of extinction, I was sent back in time to the year of where it all started, and that's on January 21st of 2017; the day after the attempted assassination that was thwarted."

Steven said, "That was the day we all reunited in East Townsend, the moment that the DNC attacked the city, and we stopped them."

Fuwa said, "Part of that was changed, and East Townsend is no longer in the radar of Decency Squad, after a man with a martial arts background prevented the DNC Prefects of Battalion X from attacking."

Steven said, "Yes. We were there. And we managed to thwart the DNC from taking East Townsend. My master, Kenshiro, has already claimed it as his own, for protection. That job is already done."

Fuwa added, "Sadly, it's not. That was only _one_ city. They'll attempt to attack more, on February 13th, this year."

Mundy said, "That's in two weeks."

Scarlet sobbed, "And before Valentine's Day?!"

Fuwa added, "But there's more. Not _one_ city, but _two_ will be attacked. In my opinion, thanks to your track record of missions, you will save the cities, only to save just _one_ , and not the other, depending in which city it is. My advice is to split up and save each city, two at a time."

Scarlet said, "Ah, the _Save One, Fail One_ trick, also known as _Divide and Conquer_. Mrs. Nishikinomiya is crafty. I suppose it's a start, Miss Fuwa."

Fuwa corrected, "Correct. I am the Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nator Cyborg, the country's most brilliant mind of humankind, and on this day, I am to terminate Sophia Nishikinomiya, to correct the job of stopping Prohibition X, and the odds of succeeding in this mission are 1 to 1, and before I continue the mission, I want to know the truth behind human pregnancy, for in my time, Prohibition X has passed already, and sex, swearing, romance, and innuendo are banned from this world, for decades now."

Rook blushed, "A cyborg from the future…"

Mizuki said, "Fascinating. It's like you know everything."

Fuwa bowed and said, "Correct. But I refuse to resume my mission, until I want a truthful hypothesis of a man and woman having intercourse, and learning what and how babies are made. I assume there's more I don't know of…"

Scarlet said, "I see… So, let me get this straight, you're a robot from the year 20-something-7, forgetting where you actually are from, and you were sent here to terminate Mrs. Nishikinomiya, and stopping her law of Prohibition X. And you chose us, apparently, because why?"

Fuwa said, "You are the only people pure and wholesome enough to stop this. Being that they know who you are, they'll go to greater lengths to stop you. The Decency Nation Capital only wants you dead. The Nishikinomiya Family, however, assures your safety, as long as you do not interfere."

Mundy said, "So, in short, you hired us, because of our teetering positive record of successful missions?"

Fuwa responded, "Negative. You are the ones who are perfect for the job, because you will cause so much ruckus that the DNC will not stop you, either way."

Farra growled, "In short… it's because we're too reckless for the job."

Fuwa said, "Correct."

She stamped her feet and roared, "I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!"

Scarlet yelled, "AGENT STEVENS! STAND DOWN!"

"YOU HEARD THAT ROBO-WHORE! I AM NOT GOING TO BE INSULTED BY THAT-!"

" **I SAID STAND DOWN, YOU FUCKING BLONDE IDIOT!** " Scarlet roared very loudly.

Farra calmly sat down, as she sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Scarlet said, "Now – _shut up_ – Miss Fuwa, we admire the truth behind this, and we now know more about the Decency Squad… but I want to ask you a personal question: _Who created you to know such knowledge, without proper education?_ "

Fuwa said, as she was concerned, "I am not sure. My creator wished to remain nameless, but only because she refused to let me stand idly by and watch the world become desolate of children. She, too, had a mother, who was currently in the hospital, recovering from massive injuries by the DNC, in England."

Mundy asked, "Recognize anybody we know?"

Heather pondered, as Asahi said, "No. I wish we knew of what her name was."

Mizuki said, "Well, I may need to search more on this, but remember the date: _February 13_ _th_ _, 2017_. Miss Fuwa, where are the cities that will be attacked?"

"North City and South City." Fuwa replied.

Peter cried, "NO! NOT NORTH CITY!"

Asahi said, "Fiends! They are going to take over AAW Property?"

Scarlet replied, "Miss Fuwa, we know about North City. A couple years ago, the city was attacked by female aliens called the _Hunie Bucs_ , from the planet Venus's moon. Granted that Venus had no moon, but it was created by the Hunies, as their base of operations. Agents Cooke, Stevens, and Sakurai were there to thwart the plan, in North City, involving sexual innuendo, using fruits as props for masturbation and such filth. Since then, after the Hunie Bucs were defeated, North City was quarantined off, until the city was cured of its frightening epidemic. Since then, the disease remains vigilante and rapid, and remained closed off, to this day. Even after we stopped the evil plans of these aliens, it suffered a relapse."

Steven continued, "So, we did the only way out of this."

Farra added, "We closed off North City from entering and exiting, to prevent the epidemic from spreading, until a cure was made."

Asahi concluded, "The city is known for the world's largest eatery district in the whole Moji Mikisa, until two aliens infected it with their sexual charm. Luckily, they were exterminated, but the lust within this city remained."

Fuwa replied, "I see. And that's exactly where they will strike next."

* * *

Meanwhile, in DNC headquarters, Anna gave Oboro and Gouriki their next mission of city takeover. Anna proclaimed, "North & South City are both under severe lewdness charge, since a mission went awry, years ago. Gouriki, you take South City. Oboro, you take North City."

They bowed, as Oboro said, "Yes, ma'am."

Gouriki added, "But, Miss Anna, what of our prefects? We know that The Gang will strike back, if they try anything funny."

Anna replied, "That's what I am afraid of… which is why that Gouriki will be doing the stealth mission, to fool The Gang from coming here. Miss Tsukimigusa, you handle North City, yourself. I can assure you that the citizens are infectious by the lust and charm of proper foods."

Oboro bowed, as he said, "Understood, ma'am. If anyone uses food as sexual tools, they are to be dealt with, with sheer prejudice."

Anna said, "We strike on the 12th. I have to prepare for the 13th, since Valentine's Day is coming up."

Gouriki smiled, "Oh, who's the lucky guy?"

Anna blushed and said, "Sorry, it's a secret… You have your orders, and now you're excused."

Oboro stated, "We'll have prefects in Battalion X ready, in case The Gang strikes, sooner."

Anna said, "Watch yourselves, people. The Gang may be reckless, but steer clear of their massive willpower and heart, for they will do what they can to thwart us. Our chances of succeeding are _20 to 1_ , suffice no one knows about South City's attack. Maintain radio silence on South City, and stay off the DNC Grid, Gouriki. Be careful."

They both said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Anna concluded, "We leave and arrive at 8am on the 12th. Dismissed."

They walked off, as Anna pondered to herself. Hyouka Fuwa's future tense was accurate, except that the event will happen, a day early.

* * *

Fuwa continued, as she said, "Should at least one city be taken over, the DNC have won. We refuse to let this happen."

Peter said, "We're on the case!"

Steven nodded, "Steven Cooke has handled bizarre stuff, before, but this is ridiculous. Anything to show off our powers."

Scarlet nodded, "Then it's agreed. We train, and head to the cities, at 6am on the 12th. Agent Cooke, you and Agents Sakurai, Hadigan, and Dunn will take South City, via the BattleVan. Agents Giese, Stevens, Gooden, and Takase will take North City, via helicopter."

They held their hands out, as Scarlet said, "Remember what the cyborg freak said: They take either North or South City, then it's game over for humanity."

Mundy said, "On 3, we say " _Save Cities_ ", 1, 2, 3-!"

The Gang shouted, "SAVE CITIES!"

Fuwa nodded and walked off. Asahi asked, "Wait! Aren't you coming with us?"

Fuwa said, "I have my own mission. My job here is done. You are on your own, for this one."

Mizuki said, "Right. If you see Mrs. Nishikinomiya, give her what's coming to her."

Fuwa then said, "Right. I shall return."

She disappeared into a huge ball of electrical plasma, and returned to whence she came from. Scarlet huffed, as she saw the place in shambles, after Fuwa teleported away, "Damn it… What the hell is she up to? And couldn't she just do it, _outdoors_?"

Steven thought, "North _and_ South City… A Divide and Conquer routine… Whatever it takes, our training will finally show it."

* * *

 ** _So, the DNC's next maneuver is "Divide and Conquer", as they head to the cities of North and South. So ends this episode, as The Gang prepares for their next battle against the Decency Nation Capital, and possibly saving the future of the world, and all of mankind. Will they succeed?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION_**

* * *

 ** _Episode II – The End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	8. Episode 3 Chapter 1

As the battle was about to begin, The Gang was preparing in the HQ in New York, getting ready for the battles in North City & South City, thanks to a surprising glimpse into the future, from a cyborg named Hyouka Fuwa. Steven, Asahi, Rook, & Heather would take South City, while Peter, Mizuki, Farra, & Mundy take North City.

Days later, the entire group separated in North & South City. What they know is that they'll be here, the day before the DNC comes to each city. However, what they _didn't_ know is that the DNC is arriving on the same day. Oboro Tsukimigusa would be in North City, while Raiki Gouriki would take South City. As the BattleVan arrived in South City, Steven would watch the view, as he said, "Hmph. I bet no one would bother seeing this exquisite city to be taken…"

Rook smiled, "Ah, beautiful South City… Whatever happened to North City… is a pity…"

Steven chuckled, as Heather said, "Can I switch seats?"

Asahi was sitting in shotgun, as Rook was driving. Asahi said, "South City isn't badly infected, but we have to make observations on the city."

Rook said, "Negative, Agent Sakurai, but this city is well-protected. Perhaps you heard of the _South City Secret Service_?"

Steven said, "Ah, I've heard about it from Percival, a while back. I am amazed that it's manned by the daughter of the famed detective Richard Moore."

Asahi asked, "You mean Sleeping Moore?"

Steven groaned, "Must you give euphemisms?!"

Rook replied, "Unlike that robot…"

The BattleVan arrived in South City's parking garage. They parked near the huge space, which is marked for huge big rig trucks. They stepped out, as Rook pressed the button on a remote.

 **Blip-Blip!  
** He set the car alarm, as he said to the 4th wall, "Better safe than sorry."

The group stepped out, as Asahi smiled, "Ah, South City… Very quaint and picturesque."

Steven replied, "You know, you and I were in North City, before. Steven Cooke will get use to the new grounds."

Rook replied, "I hope so."

Heather then asked, "So, should we park somewhere, set up camp, or…?"

Steven said to Rook, "Hey, Agent Rook, watch this…"

He called, "Gang, go into _Stealth Mode_!"

Steven, Asahi, & Heather pressed a button on their belts, and started to glow in a purplish hue. Rook gasped, "HUH? Where did you guys go?"

Steven said, "We're in _Stealth_. But we can only use this, when the DNC arrives, tomorrow. Otherwise, it'll be a waste of energy."

Rook said, "Wow. I wish I had that technology."

Steven replied, "Sorry… But we don't use it for _perverted_ measures."

They snuck off, as Rook grumbled, "I'm not. Who's says I'm perverted?"

* * *

 ** _Episode III – Chapter 1: The City of South!  
A Legacy Foretold, by the SCSS!_**

* * *

Hours later, Steven said, "This is a perfect spot. Deactivate _Stealth Mode_."

Steven, Asahi, & Heather reverted back to normal, visible again. Rook was surprised, as he gasped, "YIKES! Don't scare me like that!"

Heather grinned, "I'm surprised that you followed us, without guessing."

Rook replied, "Well, being it's a bit sunny out, you could say that your shadows are the reason I follow you."

Asahi nodded, "It's still under a few bugs. Once Krieger comes to New York, someday, he can upgrade our stealth belts."

Heather replied, "Just stay in the shade, avoiding contact. Also, we'll try to grab you, next chance we get."

Asahi said, "Hey, look! Steven's up there!"

Steven is up on the rooftop of a small 2-storied building, as he watches the view of the city. As he continued to watch, Heather said, "Meh. We'll try a higher vantage point. But he should've waited for us to come with. I forget he's so serious in missions."

Rook replied, "This city… So majestic, and even brought out the villainous Narumi Nanase, Queen of Koopas… who once was a psychopathic killer, using only her bare hands."

Heather said, "Yeah. We were at the beach, years ago, and we heard about the Narue Android reforming."

Asahi added, "I wasn't with you guys, at the time."

"Excuse me… but did you say Narue Android?" A girl asked them.

They turned around and saw a small girl in a blue shirt and tan shorts, with auburn hair, done in huge pigtails. Heather smiled, "Aw, what a cute girl."

The girl bowed and said, "Thank you. You must be AAW's The Gang."

Asahi said, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Asahi Sakurai, of AAW-New York. My rank is B-Squad."

Heather said, "Likewise. Heather Dunn – A-Squad."

Rook bowed, "Reginald Hadigan the 3rd – C-Squad. If you like, call me Rook."

Chiyo smiled, "Pleased to meet you. I am Chiyo Mihama, the leader of the _South City Secret Service_. I was appointed leader, after my original boss, Rachel Moore, left the troop, in favor of her personal reasons."

Asahi said, "Oh, so _you're_ the famous Agents of Mt. Fuji, as said by the people in this city."

Chiyo said, "Indeed. I may not look it, but I'm pretty intelligent. My friend, Nagato, is simply the brains of the operation, being she's of an intellectual being, with such knowledge, without even trying."

Asahi smiled, "What a world we're living in."

Chiyo asked, "Uh, Miss… Who's the guy patrolling the place?"

Heather stated, "That's Steven Cooke… He's the leader of A-Squad, and our Leader of this group. Right now, he's in no mood to talk, since he's serious."

Chiyo said, in worry, "Oh. I'm sorry… Why so serious?"

Rook smiled, "Oh, it's personal. But I'll explain it, when you get older."

Chiyo explained, "Right. But I see that I overheard from Nagato that we are expecting The Gang here. Where's the rest of your band?"

Heather replied, "North City. We're on-duty, and we're splitting sides, to patrol _both_ cities."

Asahi added, "Perhaps you heard of this _Decency Nation Capital_."

"Decency Nation Capital?" Chiyo asked, "No, I haven't… But I heard of them in the news, and how The Gang thwarted them in East Townsend, i.e. you guys."

Rook replied, "We were reuniting, after two years of training, since a personal issue. Luckily, we're more focused than ever."

He kneeled to her, "My, my, you are rather charming and cute…"

Chiyo blushed, "Oh, thank you."

Rook stood up and said, "Ah, yes. Permit me for this, but where would you find a perfect vantage point for this mission? The DNC is scheduled to invade this city, tomorrow, and we have to be ready."

Asahi & Heather gasped, "EH?"

Chiyo said, "Well, if you want, we can head to our secret base, and watch. It's easier than a stakeout. You can explain to us fully about the Decency Nation Capital, while we're here."

Rook smiled, "Thank you, milady."

Asahi blushed, "Oh, my…"

Heather jeered, "There's a first. How come you didn't ask for her panties?"

Rook responded, "You think I'm stupid? She's like a child. I am not _that_ sick."

Asahi called, "Steven! We're going!"

He called back, "What about the DNC?"

Asahi called out, "We got back-up here! They know this city, and patrolling it, like a hawk! A stakeout is not needed!"

Steven leapt down and landed on the street, with his feet. He said, "Okay, let's go."

Chiyo shrieked, as she was shocked by Steven's landing, "HOW DID HE DO THAT, WITHOUT INJURING HIMSELF?"

He said to her, "Steven Cooke – A-Squad – AAW-New York…"

Chiyo said, "Ah, nice to meet you… I guess."

They walked together, as Chiyo stated that the base is not far, and Nagato, Chiyo's friend, _never_ leaves. She addressed that she and Nagato were protecting South City from future invasions. But the city was able to be rebuilt and repaired, after certain events. Steven agreed, as he said that it's tough. His team almost lost a couple cities.

"I see… Long ago, F City was decimated, again… but got reconstructed, moments later. South Park was in ruins, and moreover, Targus City was given a safeguard on evil robot alien prophets or otherwise." Chiyo explained.

Asahi said, "Wow… That's scary…"

Chiyo smiled, "But it's not much going on, after the huge Great West Greenwich War. After The Authority was praised as "traitors", South City was resting easily."

Rook asked, "What about other villains?"

Chiyo explained, "Well, Cy-Bo-Div did registered WANTED posters of each villain. However, The Gang, as a whole, are labeled as WANTED felons. We don't believe that, since we're doing our best to plead to Cy-Bo-Div about the WANTED posters of you guys."

Steven replied, "Does it have something to do with Imperial Lobby?"

Chiyo said, "Yes."

They arrived at a small building, as she stated, "Step right in, and head onward, downstairs. It may look small, but no one knows that it's occupied here. We don't like to show ourselves, all the time."

They went in, as Rook replied, "I don't like the looks of this."

Chiyo shut the door, as they went downstairs.

 **XXXXX**

Down in the basement area, there was a huge computer room, which serves as Chiyo's command center. A girl in light purple hair, wearing a black cardigan and a blue skirt, was typing in the keyboard, rapidly and without looking away. Chiyo called out, "Nagato!"

She finished, as she turned to Chiyo. She then nodded, as Chiyo replied, "We are not alone. We have visitors. The Gang of AAW-New York, Agents Cooke, Sakurai, Hadigan, & Dunn… present and accounted for."

Nagato stood up and bowed. She then said, "I am Agent Eggplant."

Chiyo pleaded, "Nagato-Chan! We agreed _no more_ codenames!"

"Oh?"

 _Haruhi Suzumiya's Yuki Nagato; NOT Nagato Yuki's version (the timid one)_

Steven said, "Miss, we're from AAW-New York, and we're protecting your city from an evil force, coming this way."

Nagato nodded and said, without showing emotion, "Thank you. You have information to give us, as long as it is acceptable. What happens between closed doors is between us, since it's classified. However, you are trusted allies to my superior, I believe that you want to tell us who this evil force is."

Chiyo said, "An anti-lewd squad…"

Steven agreed, "What she said. The DNC are a bunch of decent men and women, but are corrupt by forcing cities into a perma-celibacy, leading to a grim future, with ZERO humanity."

"In other words, the DNC are to clean the world of smut and sexual innuendo." Asahi continued.

Heather replied, "And if this city, or North City, or _any_ city is theirs to uphold their act, the world we know it would diminish."

Nagato replied, "Perhaps you can explain even further on the information of this DNC."

Steven gave her a file, in a small computer disk, and said, "This is from a girl from the future, far off in the year of 20X7, stating she's from 1997, which is impossible. Anyway, she gave us everything we need to know about the DNC and their weapon " _Prohibition X_ ". Once enough signatures of this huge petition are signed, the act will go as planned, and life as we know it will cease to being, years after the current generation of children are being born and raised."

Nagato viewed the entire file, and even nodded about the PMs, in form of underwear. She stated, "Cruel. But it's enough to destroy Earth, even if you prevent yourself from intercourse."

Rook smiled, "Indeed."

Nagato said, "Yes, I understand, sir. I approve of their methods, but that is not the way. You cannot make the world clean of filth and graphic nudity, by force. And these undergarments are simply chastity belts, made to prevent masturbation."

Chiyo gagged, "AAGH! N-N-N-N-N-Nagato! Such language!"

"That is how it goes, towards the human race, should _Prohibition X_ go as planned. While sexual scenes are healthy for most people, the rest are talked into it. Moreover, some of the signatures, as mentioned from this file, there are about 500 signatures made, most by prefects of this corrupt faction, and few from students, by force."

Steven asked, "What's the goal for this petition?"

"Approximately 50,000, all from students in Tokioka Academy, and everywhere else."

"Monsters!" Steven roared.

Asahi said, "And only 10% of the petition is signed. Damn it! Even if we stop DNC, we're powerless against Sophia Nishikinomiya."

Rook replied, "In the mission we're in, we've already failed. But justice will do what it takes, hope prevailed."

He added, "When I said that, we have more hope… But stopping Sophia _and_ the DNC, at the same time… that's a tough job…"

Steven replied, "You said it. If we let Prohibition X pass, we're doomed."

Nagato answered, "Not necessarily. The law has not been passed, yet. This weekend, in a nationwide conference, the head of the DNC will announce its plan to have students sign in on the law, in a huge assembly. 500,000 signatures is the target. However, we believe that it's a front, to support the DNC's real objective."

Asahi asked, "How do you say that?"

Nagato said, "Because, unlike you, I cannot go reckless, by the book. I act reckless, if needed, but to assure victory in the battle against the Decency Squad, recklessness and brute force is not enough."

Asahi nodded, "You're saying we'd use our heads?"

Heather agreed, "Brilliant! She's smart to admit that what we're doing is tough, but fair!"

Steven stated, "So, we need to stop Prohibition X from happening, especially since brute force is not enough. Once we finish here, by tomorrow, we'll discuss this matter with the rest of The Gang."

Chiyo asked, "Uh, what does the DNC have to do with BOTH North and South City?"

As Steven explained everything to Chiyo about the upcoming invasion, Nagato viewed the monitor, and saw a small armada coming in, from northeast of the city. Minutes after the discussion, Nagato remarked, "Miss Chiyo. You have intruders in the horizon."

Chiyo saw a glimpse of Gouriki's army, as she gasped, "Oh, no! A small army, but with a huge ape leading them!"

Nagato zoomed in and said, "Identifying… Over 3,400 men and women in white, wearing yellow armbands, led by a huge apeman."

Asahi gasped, "Gouriki!"

Steven growled, "SHIT! They're early! But how?"

Heather snarled, "Damn them. I _knew_ that this Fuwa-Bot was untrustworthy!"

Rook agreed, "You said it! That girl wanted my… uh… _unmentionable_ … down there…"

Nagato responded, "City Hall in South City is 400 kilometers from their destination. You are about 1,200 kilometers to them."

Heather smirked, as Rook sobbed, "NO! We'll never make it!"

Heather said, "Never say never, my perverted friend! Leave it to Snow Storm Queen Heather Dunn~!"

She revved her legs, as she said, "You guys plan something, while I hold them off. I'll be right back!"

 **ZIP!  
** Heather dashed off in superspeed, as Rook cringed, "What th-? THIS IS A SUICIDE MISSION!"

Asahi said, "We have time to plan, once we join in. Heather does have super speed."

Chiyo was shocked, "Uhhh… How fast was she? She's like Miss Sakaki… only blonde and with an athletic build."

Steven said, "We'll join in. Nagato, you give us a lowdown of the battle."

Chiyo said, "I'll go with you! Rachel may be gone, but I can fight, too!"

Rook asked, "You?!"

Asahi said, "But it's dangerous. Leave it to the pros."

Chiyo replied, "I _am_ a pro! Now, am I going, or not?"

Steven said, "We have no choice. Alright, fine."

Chiyo said to Nagato, "Nagato, you're in charge! Keep surveillance on the city, to make sure that the DNC doesn't take it."

Nagato nodded, and resumed typing. Steven, Asahi, Rook, & Chiyo raced off, heading to the city, to assist Heather.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Gouriki was marching in the middle of downtown, with a mass army of prefects behind him, armed in brooms and mops. Heather appeared from fifty feet, as she was in her superhero attire, a snowman's mask with an ice blue blouse and pink tights, with a flowing white cape. Her hair was done with long wavy blonde hair, as she was standing in a pose, with her left hand on her hip, and her right hand holding her ice staff.

"Who is that?" Gouriki asked, as Heather leapt down in front of the army, "YOU THERE!"

Heather turned to Gouriki, as he asked, "We'd expect The Gang to show up, in either city… but you, I never expected you to show up."

Heather said, "Perhaps. But it seems that you're too clueless to hide away your power. What are you doing here? Take a city for the DNC, perhaps?"

He gasped, as he asked, "I know that voice…"

Heather introduced herself, "You may know me as Heather Dunn, freelance A-Squad agent from New York. By day, I am a drummer, master of physical fitness, and a very cardio kind of gal… but by night, the wintry winds are a-blowing, and while the groundhog has left his shadowy mark, Valentine's Day approaches, and so… Please pardon the heart that I will give you… on a silver platter. Prefects like you deserve to freeze, in anonymity!"

Gouriki barked, "How noble of you to say that! Does this cosplayer have a name?"

Heather boomed, "Yes! By day, I am Heather Dunn, The Gang's drummer and aerobic nut! By night, I am the arctic fox of justice! I am… **_SNOW STORM QUEEN!_** "

Music played, as Heather sang her theme song (in which she wrote, herself):  
 _(SSQ): Oh, the blizzards blow away  
as the Arctic Circle calls my name  
When I tame it, tried and true  
Lu~lu~ la-la-lu~_

 _Whether you are naughty or nice (_ Chill out! _)  
I will freeze your heart, like ice (_FREEZE! _)_

 _No one knows what holds behind  
the mask made of coal and snow  
There is no, uh-uh, no escape!  
From the wintry wind that blows!_

 _Snow, snow, snow; my body is warm  
Ice, ice, ice; but my heart is cool  
Snow Storm Queen stays truuuuuuuuuuuuue~_

Music ends, as the others were stunned. Gouriki was puzzled, as Heather hummed a bit, still in place. He thought, "Did she just-? Those guys in AAW are absolutely nuts…"

Heather boomed, "This will be for revenge on East Townsend! Granted you have bested me, but I was not at full power! My training has paid off, but now comes time to fight you, in this city!"

Gouriki roared, "HOLD ON! WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS EVEN HERE?"

Heather smirked, "We had some outside help. However, we cannot explain it to you, for it may lead to a crucial rip of where it came from! Or _when,_ for that matter! Your plan for _Prohibition X_ will never succeed, Raiki Gouriki! Even for a monkey man who detests bananas, which I believe is euphemism for a man's genitalia, apparently, that it's up to us to save the world from permanent celibacy!"

Gouriki barked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know all about Sophia Nishikinomiya's law that will not only abolish sex and masturbation, but to end all human life, as we speak!"

She pointed at him, "For this, I promise you, Monkey Man… Snow Storm Queen, with help from The Gang, will prevent the extinction of the human race!"

Gouriki smirked, "You catch on, Agent Dunn…"

"Eh?"

"So what if you found out? It makes no difference. Soon, you'll change your mind about the laws of the human race, since the world has become dirty, with all that garbage you see around you. Pornography, pinups, trading cards, magazines, doujinshi… ALL FILTH IN LEWDNESS MUST BE DESTROYED!"

Heather growled, "Then I guess that it's on. And yes, I haven't forgotten what we had in East Townsend. This is enough time to stall, before the others arrive."

Goukiri smiled, "Fine. But I'll take you on, myself, if I have to; despite that you're a woman… and a very weird and freaky superhero."

"FREAKY?!" Heather hollered, as she was mortified.

Gouriki cried, "PREFECTS! ATTACK!"

The huge army of prefects charged at Heather, who suddenly trembled in fear.

"Oh, fuck! What do I do? Damn this 34 degree weather!" She cried out.

She dashed off, as the prefects chase after her. She shrieked in horror, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

* * *

 ** _Heather Dunn has a plan, other than running away! What is it? And will the others help her, before she gets beaten?  
And what about North City? Find out in the next chapter!  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	9. Episode 3 Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in North City, Peter, Farra, Mizuki, & Mundy arrive at the top of the tall building in the middle of downtown, via helicopter. They stepped out, as Peter called, "Alright, driver, we'll report to you, once this mission is all over. Maintain radio silence, and stay safe! Alright!"

The pilot gave the thumbs-up, and then flies off. Peter called out, "And DO NOT steer towards missiles!"

Mizuki barked, "Don't jinx it!"

Farra sighed, "North City… Never thought I'd be back here."

Peter giggled, "Well, at least you're not in multiple personalities, like last time."

Farra growled, "Shut up!"

Mundy said, "We have to head down and keep patrol. Agent Giese's crow will watch the skies, and I'll find a lookout to find them. You, however, are free to attempt to get the infected people to safety."

Mizuki replied, "We have a problem… Are they actually infected?"

As they were traversed into the city, as Mundy and Luzer remained above.

This, of course, happened at the same time as the second half of The Gang was in South City. Peter, Farra, & Mizuki left to travel below, and for possibly food.

"Hey, you wanna go for a bite?" Peter asked.

Mizuki said, "Let's."

Farra sighed, "I know we're on-duty… but… Where's that blue food place, from before? I hope it's still around, like last time. I never got to have my stuff, after that bitch ran me over…"

They split up to find food, but agreed to remain vigilante for Oboro Tsukimigusa's Decency Squadron.

* * *

 ** _Episode III – Part 2: North by North City II:  
Infectious Boogaloo_**

* * *

Minutes passed, as Mundy was viewing the city with his binoculars. Luzer was fluttering all around the city, making sure that nothing bad is going on. As for Peter, Mizuki, & Farra, they separated in the city, looking for food to eat, since it was the biggest food and drink district in the entire Moji Mikisa. Sadly, none of the stores were open, due to AAW quarantining the entire city.

"Crap!" He whined, "And I'm hungry…"

Mizuki said, "We had ways of saving the world… Sacrifices must be made."

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Farra found her favorite food place, only she, too, was bummed that her place closed.

"NO!" She wept, "NOT THAT!"

She dropped on all-fours and sobbed, "Goddamn it! Curse our recklessness! Why did those Hunie Buc Bitches ruin our happiness?"

She realized that she was blamed for stopping the Hunie Bucs, and ended up closing down her favorite store; but most of all, she didn't realize that it was a noble sacrifice… even though a store with her favorite color, blue, was her favorite.

Farra wiped her tears and sniffled, "I swear… When the DNC is halted, and we protect this city, I promise that the stores open, again. MARK IT!"

She walked off, nearly crying.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, The Gang returned to the sky, as Farra & Luzer took to the sky, via winged transport. Peter & Mizuki were on another part of the city, playing lookout. Mundy contacted them and said, "Shame that the stores are closed, thanks to you."

Peter roared, "SHUT UP! MUST YOU TUG MY HEART AND STOMACH?"

Luzer said, "Master, calm down! What's done is done. We can reopen them, once we protect the cities, and possibly cure this sickening curse."

Mundy said, "He's right. But only because Venus Space Lust can be calmed, before the storm of sexuality can be unleashed. However, that's just what the DNC thinks."

Mizuki added, "Remember what Fuwa said… This city is taken, it's over. Sophia Nishikinomiya has to be stopped… one way or another."

Peter asked, "Hey, why would Sophia try to eradicate the human race, via Chaste? You think she is… uh… You know?"

Mizuki replied, "Well, not sure what… But her demands are to eliminate lewdness, and prevent unwanted pregnancy and STDs. You cannot believe how many people are contracted with HIV."

Mundy continued, "Also, the DNC is more than just students in white suits and glasses."

Farra replied, "Violent, with brooms… We wait until tomorrow, and celebrate Valentine's Day, victorious."

Peter asked, "But it's only the 12th."

Farra barked, "I KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

She continued, "And we cannot fail Scarlet, even on this holiday, since she loves it!"

Mizuki huffed, "Dummy! And we are in love, you know!"

Peter said, "I knew that."

Mundy cried, "Must you three think of anything, other than food?"

Peter & Farra roared, "OH, WHAT? AND HAVE OUR FAVORITE PLACES CLOSED DOWN, BECAUSE OF WHAT WE DID?"

Mundy sighed, and then said, "You know… for the record, it _was_ Agent Stevens' fault. She, Cooke, & Sakurai were present, during the Hunie Buc situation."

Mizuki added, "Hey, yeah. And Peter, Heather, & I were on medical leave, after a botched gas attack by Percival."

Farra replied, "Okay, fine! But it wasn't my fault! It's Mal! Mike sent me his personas, in his place, and I had to control my anger, along the way! It was also how I got the Flare Cell, as a way of igniting my powers."

Peter said, "Fuck that! You caused our favorite food places to close down, because some whore aliens invaded the city, and caused them to have sexual urges and a disease that makes them play around with food, and masturbating with said food!"

Farra cried, "YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!"

Mundy barked, "Will you two stop fighting? We have a mission to uphold, and we have all day long, today _and_ tomorrow, in order to STOP the DNC."

Luzer added, "He's right, Master. Let's leave it at that. What's done is done. Soon, North City will be rid of this whorish disease."

Mundy then asked, "Say… How come it didn't affect you guys, since we arrived here?"

Mizuki said, "We're immune to dark magic. See, after our battles with Tohru Honda and her dark forces, Dr. Krieger gave us a serum that negates Onigiri's dark magic, so we do not be brainwashed by her, like most of the others. Matt Hardy, on the other hand…"

Peter said, "And that was _before_ we learned about the trap made by Kanade Jinguji."

Farra asked, "And that was before we met you, Rook, Scarlet, and the crow."

Mizuki responded, "They're right."

Mundy said, "Jesus Christ… You guys are experienced in supernatural stuff, including this evil demigoddess, Tohru Honda, who's currently deceased. _DECEASED!_ "

Farra responded, "Oh, hohohohoho… That's just what they want you to think… We have heard rumors-."  
Peter said, "…from Percival."  
Farra continued, "And he said that Tohru Honda might've returned in the Great War."

Mundy said, "Well, rumor or not, we're focused on _this_ , and we'll worry about dark powers, later."

Luzer called out, "Heads up!"

An army of prefects were marching down the city, as Oboro was leading the pack, holding up the DNC's flag.

"Bloody hell!" Mundy cried, "What the hell are _they_ doing here?"

Farra viewed from above and said, "It's them, alright."

Luzer cried, "They're early?! Impossible!"

They viewed the entire army, from two sides, as Peter groaned, "Shit… Stupid white havers!"

Farra said, "They are a day early! Did they plan ahead?"

Mundy said, "We're lucky that the others are at South City. I bet they wanted to take over here, first, and then South City."

Mizuki said, "Peter, you and I take them out. Farra, you and Mundy will be our backup, in case we fall."

"Right." Mundy nodded, as he watched on.

Peter & Mizuki charged towards the prefects, as Oboro viewed them, from the distance. He said that The Gang has already arrived here. He said to Peter & Mizuki, "You two! I should've guessed you had to show up, early."

Mizuki replied, "We had ways. But we're not telling you, on the grounds it may rupture the space-time continuum."

Peter added, "She means that we're one step ahead."

He said to Oboro, "So, the girl who is a guy, in reality. Bullshit! I know a lady, when I see one!"

Mizuki growled, "Peter… This _chick_ _IS _a _dude_!"

Oboro said, "Whatever you debate about me is of no concern. Sadly, The Gang has already failed this mission."

Peter smiled, "Wanna try and make me, bitch?"

Mizuki prepared her fists and said, "You forget! We know all about your plans for _Prohibition X_. Give up, if you know what's good for you."

"We can take thousands of you assholes on, without breaking a nail! I'd say _sweat_ , but that's a lot of exercise."

"And we're making sure that the human race remains this way, for centuries on!"

Oboro barked, "And what are you two talking about?"

Peter said, "You are going to end the world with Chastity! NOT COOL, Brah!"

Mizuki replied, "We have eyes and ears, but we know Anna Nishikinomiya's evil plans to eliminate lewdness, only to sacrifice the human race, ending sex and pregnancy! Do you want to end the world, because of Sophia Nishikinomiya's fucking law?"

Oboro asked, bluntly with his eyes half open, "And what if I said that it's better than constant sex and romance, every single day? It's filthy, but I disapprove of debauchery, such as you two. Granted, you two are married, but how will you achieve at receiving kids? Sex, sex, sex! It's all you do! You always say you do sex! I say… that I'm here to correct this dirty language."

Peter prepared to fight, as he said, "Mizuki, leave her to me."

" _Him_."

"Does she _look like_ a _he_?"

"I'm saying-! You know what, never mind. When you fight him, and you find his crotch, you'll know, everything."

Peter growled, "God! What is with you and correcting me? I know a drag queen, when I see one, and she's NO dra-!"

 **BONK!  
** Mizuki hollered, striking Peter in the head, "SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT THEORY!"

Peter dropped to the ground, as Farra and Luzer watched on, from above. Farra sighed, "What an idiot…"

Luzer asked, "Which one, Master or his wife?"

Farra said, "Would you believe… _both_?"

Oboro then said to Mizuki, "You saved me the trouble. The big one seems to be a heavy hitter. But I guess he's too dumb to realize the truth about your city."

Mizuki said, "He'll come to. Of course, he's still arrow-headed about you, being you're a man, and all."

Oboro snapped his fingers and said, "No. He is just thick in the head, knowing the real deal. PREFECTS! ATTACK HER AND TAKE THIS CITY!"

Mizuki charged her gloves and said, "Okay, you…"

The prefects ran towards Mizuki, with brooms and mops in their hands, as Mizuki removed her clothes, revealing her purple one-piece attire, with "MZK-91" imprinted on the left side of her abdomen. She was also wearing her chrome gloves, with metallic arms, and white knee-high boots.

She beeped, in a robotic voice, " _Battle Mode initiated._ "

Oboro gasped, "A robot?"

Mizuki held her arms out and struck down each Prefect with one punch. She then said, "Tsukimigusa, this is for ALL the cities you'd try to take! Get a life!"

She took most of the prefects down and said, "Now, that's quite enough! Leave now, or we'll stop you, one way or another!"

Peter came to and moaned, "Jeez… Mizuki, must you be that violent?"

He groaned, holding his head, as Mizuki said, "Sorry. But focus! We have to end this one! You handle the prefects… I'll fight this bastard!"

"You know, you're right…" He giggled, still in pain, "My wife may be a cyborg, but she's still able to launch a lethal right hook."

He composed himself and said, "Alrighty! Let's go, you white havers!"

He struck down a few approaching prefects, as Mizuki started down at Oboro.

"Mizuki Takase… I see that you were reconstructed to achieve greater power." Oboro said.

"Indeed." Mizuki smirked, "But know this, you white-collar reject of a PBS Show! I will protect myself and stop my own robotic persona! But stopping you is my prime directive! I obey the _Three Laws_ , except I am half-human. If I have to kill you, I'll consult with Miss Riley, first."

Oboro said, "Indeed. You dare try to stop me? We'll see about that. And you obey the _Three Laws_ , after the technicians make you a freak."

"I'm no freak. I'm a living being. All I wanted… was to be happy. And you already wasted it on your ambitions on a stupid law!"

Mizuki and Oboro glared at each other, as Mizuki said, "Let me ask you… Tsukimigusa… Who do you work for? Particularly, your Anna?"

Oboro said, "I obey only Matsukage."

"So, Anna's father, huh? Why do you act out on lewdness, and eradicating it, like some sort of machine?"

"Simple. I act out my five provisions, from Matsukage.  
Provision #1: Any information that could taint the male students or intelligence from a government organization is to be confidential.  
Provision #2: Entry to Miss Anna's bedroom, bathroom, or any place where she undressed is prohibited.  
Provision #3: On obeying Provision #2, whenever lewd actions are taking place, I am to never leave Miss Anna's side.  
Provision #4: Protect Miss Anna's eyes from anything lewd, cruel, and perverted.  
Provision #5: Taking the first four provisions into account, Provisions 1, 2, 3, and 4, I am to prioritize Miss Anna's orders and actions above all orders."

"You're messed up, dude!" Peter barked, "That's like being a slave to Anna!"

Mizuki shouted, "What kind of fucked up provisions is that?!"

Oboro added, "He also added that I was to protect Miss Anna from _any_ lewd action, whether visual or physical, inflicted upon her. But is Miss Anna desires to take the lewd actions herself… then I'm not authorized to stop her."

Mizuki replied, "This, coming from a robotic-sounding prefect like you; and I'm saying this as a moot point, because I'm a cyborg."

Peter sighed, "This, dailies and mentalmen, is _O-Boring's Five Laws of Decent Robotics_."

Oboro said, "Even so… You two are in the way. We're going to stop you, by any means necessary."

Mizuki prepared to warm up, "You won't stand a chance, being Matsukage Nishikinomiya's spider monkey. I've gotten stronger, last time around."

She beeped, locking onto Oboro, "And if I were you, I'd run away. A lot of my victims couldn't not endure my Takase Bomber. Now, _you_ are next."

Peter lands a body blow to two male prefects, as Oboro prepared to fight. He charged at Mizuki, and they started to exchange blows.

* * *

 ** _And THIS is where we came in…  
The battle between The Gang and the DNC has escalated into a further clash of the titans of good morality? But who will win: Decency or Recklessness?_**

* * *

Oboro clasped onto Mizuki's arms, but Mizuki tossed him down, over her head. He got up and said, "You're athletic, Takase."

"Indeed I am. But you haven't changed a bit…"

"Maybe so. Where's the rest of your band?"

"I ain't telling you."

They continued to clash, as Farra viewed from above, "Damn it! Early as usual!"

Most prefects were smashing through the closed buildings, destroying the inside of the cafés and restaurants. Farra cried, "SAVAGES!"

Luzer said, "You're okay with me, Farra?"

"You're usually with the Big Guy. But this one, you're coming with me."

"Right. Master's got this. He's gotten stronger, since our training."

"I have, too. And all my anger will be unleashed, after being repressed."

"Well, I shudder to think how it will act out."

They flew down, as many prefects emerged from the destroyed café.

"Okay! That's one, free of lewd conduct!"

"Right. Let's move out! One building, over there!"

"Prefects, march!"

Farra appeared, and called out, "Heads up, assholes!"

Luzer said, "What she said. And though vulgar, it's a way of halting you."

The prefects prepare their brooms and mops, as men in white suits and hats appear from behind. They were the Decency Squad's soldiers. One soldier called, "YOU! AAW Scum! We're arresting you for interfering in DNC business! Stand down, or we'll-!"

Luzer fluttered towards the Decency Squad and said, "If I were you, I'd run…"

He cawed, and roared in a demonic screech, similar to a vulture and an eagle. The Decency Squad were succumbing to his ultrasonic demon cries, as Farra smiled, "Surrounded like a helpless chick. FINE BY MY STANDARDS!"

Her body engulfed in flames and stood in place, "Oh… ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho… I'm angry now…"

The Prefects were standing in place, shaken in fear, as her body was coated in a fiery aura.

"All those months in the Avian Village… I have achieved Zen… But all my anger has been repressed, since that day. I'm not the same Farra Stevens I was… but I am the NEW Farra Stevens… one with Zen, and full of fire!"

Her body boomed out a gusher of flames, as she cried out, "COME EXTINGUISH MY FLAMES!"

They charged at her, as Farra called out, " ** _I SUMMON THE BIRD WING!_** "

Her wings sprouted from her back, coated in a fiery aura of ember, and then she flew upwards and said, "You're dead!"

She prayed in tongue, as she whispered, " _Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai… ZEN!_ "

Her body was engulfed in a huge fireball, as her hair and wings waved around in a fiery aura. She smiled evilly, as she said, "Evil beings of the DNC, your reign of morality is all crashing to a halt! And you made the biggest mistake of closing down my favorite Blue Foods place! THAT PISSES ME OFF!"

She lashed out and fired a huge flaming beam at the prefects, blasting them onto their bodies, flying out into the buildings. She called out, " ** _HO-OH Ikari no Hono!_** "

She kept blasting, as she cackled and roared, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her flames pushed the prefects and patrolmen from the city, sending them flying into the sky, in flames. Mundy watched on and gasped, "Holy doody! Farra has become a fiery phoenix!"

Meanwhile, back below, Oboro was taken down by Mizuki, as Peter said, "It's on, now."

He finished with the prefects, as he called out, "You losers! Step back! You want this city from us? Take on us! Oboro Tsukimigusa!"

Oboro said, "You want to fight me? I will give you one last chance to disperse."

Peter smirked, "How about NO? That one-time offer is too easy for me. Now, I'm just gonna cut you like shredded newspaper, bitch!"

Mizuki said, "You're not going to win, with these prefects. If you want this city from us, take us on, by yourself, for once."

Oboro growled, as he prepared to fight, "Okay, you… Let's settle this."

Peter & Mizuki prepared to fight, as Oboro roared, about to launch a right punch towards them. They dodged out of the way, as Peter clasped onto him, throwing him overhead. He landed on his feet, as Mizuki fired laser shots from her hands. Oboro leapt backwards, as Mizuki said, "Crafty, for an agile person."

Peter smiled, "I know. Where's Luzer, when you need him? The guy can really dodge our attacks!"

Oboro said, "That's because you're weak and slow. You can never best the DNC and Matsukage."

Peter growled, "Fuck you!"

Mizuki added, "And we're here to prevent you from taking this city!"

They continued to fight, as Oboro protected himself. They continued to battle each other, for supremacy of the city.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter, we learn of the others' newfound powers and abilities, during their 27-month training!  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	10. Episode 3 Chapter 3

As Peter & Mizuki continue to fight Oboro, meanwhile, in South City, the rest of The Gang confronted Gouriki. Unfortunately, Heather was only available, before the others arrive, which is minutes from now. She stopped running and gasped, "What am I doing? Why am I running?"

She zipped passed the prefects, covering them in snow, and encased in frozen ice. Gouriki gasped, "What the-?"

She stared down at Gouriki and said, "This is for everything that you stood for, and axed it! I'm making sure that you Decency Goons will never see the light of day!"

He said, "Let's go!"

They charged at each other and landed a punch at each other. Gouriki's fists were frostbitten, as Heather smirked, "You fool. My alter-ego isn't just for fashion… It's a way of life!"

She bounced off his head, as she approached a couple of prefects, in shock and awe. She held her ice staff up and cried out, "SAY FREEZE!"

She thought, as her body emitted an ice blue aura, "Months of training with my husband, weeks of being brave, years of endurance and power… I promise… Years become months… months to weeks… weeks to days… and days to hours… and hours to minutes… and minutes to seconds…"

Her staff shot out massive snow boulders, and rained down onto the prefects. Most ran away, while many were stampeded down by Heather's newfound ice attack.

" ** _BLIZZARD MUDSLIDE!_** NOW YOU SEE WHY THEY CALL ME THE _SNOW STORM QUEEN!_ AND THIS IS FOR EAST TOWNSEND!"

Most of the white uniform clad members were covered in ice, snow, and frozen tundra. Heather dropped to the ground, on her feet. Gouriki said, "You never play around, do you?"

Heather grinned, "Don't look at _me_ ~!"

* * *

 ** _Episode III – Chapter 3: Full Arsenal!  
The Gang's New Abilities Shock the Moji Mikisa!_**

* * *

He said, "Alright… Fine. But I ain't holding back on you."

Heather moaned, "Just keep your shirt on, okay? Seriously, _literally_ keep your shirt on. No one wants to see you with that stupid pink stuff! Despite that I like pink, it's disturbing!"

"It's how I'm dressed, being I cannot bare myself!"

"Yeah, yeah. Drop the euphemisms and fight me! I think we ALL know the story!"

"How did you even know about us, and planned our attack?"

Heather grinned, "You really don't want to know…"

She bluntly added, "Seriously. You really don't. Whoever told us about your attempted takeover of North and South City, well… She's not on _your_ side. Also, why the hell are you here, earlier? The message said that you came, the day before Valentine's Day! Did your boss change the order?"

He stated, "It's because Anna wants to get the job done, sooner… She has _personal_ issues."

"I get it. She, too, has Valentine's Day to prepare? Get in line!"

Gouriki and Heather began to clash, as Heather cried, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THE DIRTY WORK OF NISHIKINOMIYA? YOU REALIZE THAT YOU WILL DOOM US ALL?"

Heather pushed her staff towards Gouriki, as he said, "Our mission is classified! And if you didn't have to freeze up my soldiers, we'd be sitting pretty!"

She said, as they continued to clash, "Just you wait… Backup will arrive, soon."

The others were still far away, as Heather began to push Gouriki back. But his super strength shoved her back to the ground. Most prefects emerged from the ice, and started to beat down on Heather. But she leapt out of the way of their brooms. She called out, "Sorry. If you really want to melt me, use shovels! Even you'd dig out cheap porn!"

He cried, "YOU!"

Heather fired her snowballs, cloaked with spiky icicles and dry ice shards. She cried out, as the snowballs struck the prefects, " ** _ICE MACE BARBS!_** "

Gouriki dodged the icy spike balls, as he said, "Boy, you never learn, in near-frigid temperatures."

"It's enough to beat _your_ monkey ass!"

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!"

"YOU'RE FIXING TO BE!"

She dashed towards him, while skating on a sheet of ice. She ran around him, surrounding his body with the sheet of ice. She leapt off and dove towards him, with a lethal dropkick. She landed dead-on, but Gouriki blocked it with his forearms. Heather dropped to the ground, as the prefects regrouped to attack. Heather stood up and smiled, "You think that's all it takes? I can best each of you… without even trying."

She signaled to them all, as he said, "You won't stay down? What gives? You're all alone in this battle!"

Heather smiled, "Nope. I have friends."

 **BLAST!  
** Asahi appeared from behind and blasted through each prefect with her laser hands. She was in her Mech-Asahi Mobile form, while Steven, Rook, & Chiyo followed.

"Leave Heather alone, you big ape!" Asahi said.

She continued, as she pointed at him, "We know everything about the DNC, including how you're going to eradicate humanity! Well, Mech-Asahi will see to it that you'll _never_ achieve!"

Heather said, "Give it up, monkey! It's time to end you!"

Asahi said, "Heather, you take the prefects. I'll fight this bastard!"

Heather replied, "No way! This one's mine, since he bested me, first."

Asahi agreed, "True, but this one's _my_ dance."

Heather stepped back, as Gouriki said, "Well, well, well… Another Gang member showed up… Huh?"

He viewed Steven & Rook, as he said, "Hey! Where's the rest of them?"

Steven said, "North City."

Gouriki cried, "WHAT?"

Rook said, "We may be reckless and stupid, but we're _one step ahead_. Also, this charming lady came and told us about your sick plan of ending humanity, as we know it."

Gouriki snarled, "NO! They're back in WHAT NOW?"

Steven said, "You lose, monkey man."

Gouriki roared, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! GAWD!"

He ordered, "PREFECTS, KILL THEM! KILL THE GANG!"

The prefects surrounded them, as Chiyo sobbed, "Oh, man… Too many of them…"

Steven nodded to Asahi, as he said, "Let's go, Mech-Asahi."

Asahi saluted, "You got it."

Steven ran towards the prefects and landed severe punches and kicks to each prefect, sending them to the ground, battered and bloodied. Asahi kept firing shots from her hands, while Rook slashed through each prefect, with his cane sword. Heather adjusted her mask and stared down at Gouriki, "It's on, now… While the soldiers of yours are busy getting their asses kicked… it's just you and me."

Heather seethed, "And I'm having a good excuse of why I'm angry…"

Gouriki barked, "How are you that strong?"

Heather posed, as she pointed upwards, "Simple… The snowy clouds above me… symbolizes my duties… AS A PROUD SNOW SOLDIER! Jill Frost… BECKONS ME SO!"

"Jill?! You mean _Jack_ Frost!"

"Whatever."

She pointed at him and boomed, "And now, DNC, this Decency Squad of yours will tremble, so says Snow Storm Queen!"

Gouriki prepared to fight, as Ayame appeared, in her disguise. She said, "Gouriki. Let me handle her."

Heather gasped, "Eh?"

Gouriki smiled, "I suppose so. Soften her up for us… This city is ours, for the taking."

Ayame nodded, and then turned to Heather, and winked to her. Heather was confused, as Ayame rushed towards her. Heather did not attack, but Ayame kicked her in the stomach and grabbed Heather in a headlock. She grasped her neck and whispered, "Don't worry. Make it look real. I'm not really killing you, you know…"

Heather groaned, struggling to break free, "If you're playing around, then why are you choking me?"

Ayame said, "Sorry… But I'm not dicking around. Trust me…"

Ayame threw Heather down and said, adjusting her blazer, "Now, Heather Dunn, feel our power."

Rook gasped, "NO!"

Steven kicked down a few prefects and said, "Rook! No! Ayame is on our side."

"Then why's Heather badly hurt?"

"Huh?"

Heather was struggling to get up, as Ayame looked down on her. She whispered, "It's all going to plan… except it's _my_ plan."

Steven broke out of the prefect attack, and turned his attention to Gouriki. He said, "How dare you! You use that bitch to hurt our ally, like that?"

Ayame whispered, "Sorry…"

He snarled, "GOURIKI! YOU'RE DEAD!"

He roared, as both men charged at each other, striking each other in massive rights and lefts. Asahi blasted through the prefects and stared at Ayame, "You traitor! I thought you're on our side!"

Ayame shushed her and whispered, "Idiot! I _am_!"

The prefects appeared from behind Asahi and were about to strike. Ayame cried, "LOOK OUT!"

Asahi blasted about nine prefects with her laser shot. They dropped to the ground, out cold and beaten. Asahi turned to Ayame and said, "BITCH!"

Ayame asked, "Is that any way to thank the woman that saved your life?"

Asahi said, "Even so, why did you beat Heather up? She could be dead!"

"No, she's not. I can assure you that her body is recovering. Even if you do not trust me, I'm on _your_ side, nonetheless. But I refuse to side with the enemy, and hurt people that I care for."

"I really don't care. You can't break this bond of friendship!"

Ayame prepared to fight, as she held her fists up, saying that she won't hold back. And added that if The Gang trusts her, she would not try to fight back. She even stated that she heard about the chastity belts that Fuwa showed them. Of course, she had no clue on how they got the information. Asahi replied that it's nothing. Ayame agreed, as she said, "Well, if I can't coax it out of you, I'll come – heh, heh, _cum_ – and force you to tell me!"

Ayame rushed towards Mech-Asahi, as she started to land kicked and knee strikes to her body. Asahi was staggering on, as she felt Ayame's attacks. She whispered that the attacks were lethal. Ayame isn't relatively strong, but Asahi wants to know. She maintained defense on Ayame's brutal assault, as she said, "I never knew you were very strong enough to best me!"

Asahi & Ayame continued fighting, while Heather was bested by Gouriki, staying on her feet. Gouriki charged at her and tackled her down to the ground. Heather exploded into snowy mulch. She appeared from behind and landed a swift punt to the butt. He was sent flying into the brick wall. She winked and said, "That's the beauty of the combination of speed and ice… You make snow ladies out of your opponent."

Heather dashed towards Gouriki, as the battle progressed onward.

 **XXXXX**

Back in North City, Peter & Mizuki continued to brawl against Oboro. He tossed Peter onto the ground, overhead, after blocking his massive right. Mizuki fired laser shots from her fingers, as Oboro dodged each attack. He landed a swift knee strike to Mizuki's gut, and clasped her arms tight. Peter kneeled up and charged at Oboro, headbutting his head. He let go of Mizuki, as Peter said, "That's my wife you're fucking with!"

Oboro signaled to him to come towards him. But Peter said, "How about you come here and say that to my face, bitch."

He charged at Oboro, and landed a massive rapid punch attack. Oboro blocked the attack, but Peter produced an afterimage of himself from behind him. The second Peter lands a barrage of punches, and Oboro was sandwiched between each attack.

" ** _DUAL CHAOS FIST!_** ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA- **ORAAAAAAAAH!** "

Both Peters landed a swift punch to Oboro's head and gut, and vanished into thin air. Peter was sitting on a bench, drinking some tea, as he smiled, "How blissful to be sadistic and badass."

Oboro was on his knees and moaned, "How did he-?"

Peter finished his tea and said, "I'd worry about _her_ , more than me."

Mizuki landed a swift elbow to the spine, and then launched a barrage of punches and kicks to his waist area. Oboro dropped to the ground, as Mizuki said, "It's over."

Oboro was getting up, as he said, "Not quite yet…"

Peter smiled, "Oh, come now… You can get up, by yourself!"

Oboro rushed towards Peter and tackled him down. Oboro started to pummel at his face, but was halted by a sniper bullet. The bullet missed Oboro, as Mundy appeared from the distance, armed with his rifle and machete.

"Drag Queen not tough now, eh, mate?" He said.

Peter asked, "Dude! Nice save."

 **WHAM!  
** Oboro lands a double fist to Peter's face, nearly busting his nose open. He then stood up and said, "Oscar Gooden… Interpol, correct?"

"Aye, mate." Mundy smiled, "And you, buddy, ain't leaving this city in _your_ hands."

Oboro said, "All I want to know… is how you even knew we were going to attack!"

Mizuki replied, "Easy answer, hooker! We know of your plans, because we have an eyes and ears… from the future."

Mundy continued, "But we're not stupid. Even if we'd tell you, you'd launch Prohibition X, earlier than the allotted date of release!"

Mizuki said, "And you wanted to end humanity… so says Sophia Nishikinomiya… Correct?"

Oboro growled, as he was surrounded. Most of his allies were badly beaten up, while a portion his armada was taken out by Farra & Luzer. Oboro said, "So what if we are eliminating the human race? We're not human, either, but we know how to erase anything lewd and perverted!"

Mundy asked, "You're… You're not human?"

Mizuki whispered, "No… I won't believe it."

Oboro said, "Believe it. Matsukage ordered me to end you… one way or another."

Mundy said, as Oboro exhaled, holding his arms out, "Mizuki… We have to withdraw. I have a bad feeling about this."

Mizuki said, "You heard the messenger… We retreat now, it's all over! ONE city, ONE takeover successful, and WE lose!"

Mundy replied, "Exactly right."

Oboro said, "Wrong! One city doesn't mean the end of the world. If we take over a city, we take everything, but start it off as a base of operations. You really have no need to worry, since Hane City is already ours for the taking."

Mizuki thought, as she was perplexed, "Wait a minute… Ayame said that she occupied Hane City as DNC Property… and it's exclusive to her… So, that means…"

Mizuki said, "Curious! If you take North City, will this be _your_ exclusive city to obtain? You are aware that, even if you bring your Decency Squadron here, chances are that this city will strangle you in its lust and charm! Have you forgotten about the curse that happened, nearly three years ago?"

Oboro questioned, "A curse? You mean this city is cursed by the lust of many perverts?"

Mundy replied, "You could say that. Let's say that Venus Women love to turn men and women into horny buggers, using food as props for sexual fun."

Oboro shook his head and said, "I don't believe you."

Mizuki replied, "Okay, but take this city, and if you get infected, you'll be sorry!"

A group of Battalion X prefects, the students in black uniforms, appeared from behind Mizuki, as Oboro stepped back. The Battalion X prefects lunged at her, but Mizuki backflipped over them, preparing her arm cannons.

"If I can't get you to convince yourself to leave, so be it… Dr. Ryuken, let's hope your modifications are good enough to stop these jerks!"

She fired a huge white energy blast towards the prefects, obliterating them, within a huge 50-foot radius. She bellowed out, " ** _TAKASE BOMBER GIGALOT – EPSILON!_** "

The Battalion X prefects were strewn about, with their bodies lying on the concrete and brick walls. Most were badly injured, while some were already dead. Oboro prepared to charge, but Mundy roared, lunging him with his machete. Oboro dodged Mundy's swift blade strikes, and said, "Trans-Man, meet Sharpy!"

He kept swiping at him, but his attacks showed no progress. He said, "Impossible… He's dodging my attacks!"

Oboro slapped the machete off his hands and landed a right kick to his stomach. Oboro prepared to land a swift left, but Peter grabbed his wrist, before he could strike. He said, "Okay, jerk… You realize that was uncalled for…"

His eyes were demonic, while he was bleeding from his nose, "You may have broken my sanity, almost as much as my nose…"

He revved his massive right punch and cried, "SEE HOW _YOU_ LIKE IT!"

He threw his punch, but Oboro rolled out of the way. Peter's punch landed onto Mundy's face, as Oboro was on his knees, smiling a bit. He said, "Still brainless, as he is…"

 **POW!  
** Peter suddenly appeared with a massive big boot to the right side of Oboro's skull. Peter roared in anger, bloodied and angered. He then looked down and said, "Puny girl…"

He grabbed Oboro's blazer and picked him up. He then grinned demonically, "It hurts so much, I don't know how I can contain myself…"

Oboro broke free, but then said, posing in a fighting style, "You're a sick man… You're psychotic and demented, but that's not how Matsukage knew of this!"

Peter said, "Defeat me, and prove that you're no bigger than just a pretty face. But thank you so much… for pissing me off."

Oboro leapt upward and landed a swift punch attack, but Peter blocked the attack, with a huge right body blow to his waist. He landed a spinning roundhouse to Oboro's face. Mundy was amazed, as he asked, "He's a kicker? Holy-!"

Peter said, "My attacks are _never_ fists. Aside from the _Yoru no Tsumiken_ , and my fists of fury, the Countess gave me the abilities to use huge kicks. Not as quick as you think… but are lethal… like your last hours on Earth."

He held his hands behind his back and said, "Now, you bitch, you will pay for hurting my darling Mizuki… and to eliminate the human race!"

Oboro tried to fight back, but Peter lands a barrage of spinning kicks and strikes. Mundy joined in and used his kicks to land at Oboro.

"Ja-RATE!" **POW!** Mundy lands a huge left roundhouse to the chest, and Peter slams his knees to the back area. Oboro was down, but on his knees. Peter & Mundy nod at each other, as Oboro removed his white blazer, showing his white shirt. He called out, "PREFECTS! STAND DOWN! This one's mine… Those three will _never_ see the light of day!"

Peter smiled, "It's simply a matter of logic, since you want us erased, being that you'll erase lewdness. How are we _that_ lewd?"

Oboro said, "Simple… You're foulmouthed loose cannons!"

Peter laughed, "At least we watch what we say! Like Mundy, for example…"

Mundy nodded, "He's right, mate. I may be black, but I'm not an African-American. I'm an Aussie, not some tool for intolerant racism!"

Peter added, "And that's because we _never_ use racial slurs."

Mizuki concluded, "And that's coming from _him_."

Oboro said, "Time to get _Matsukage_ on you."

He charged at Peter, and landed a swift punch to his gut. He stepped back and landed a huge barrage of lefts and rights, followed by a headbutt to his nearly bloodied face, and a swift right kick to the skull. Mundy stepped in and struck at Oboro, who defended himself. Mundy struck with a left, but Oboro grabbed his wrist, landed two knees to the chin, and a left kick to the head. Mundy dropped down, as Peter got up, breathing heavily. Oboro has Mundy on the ground, as Peter held his arms out, emitting dark energy. He called out, "OKAY, YOU ASS! COME ON!"

Oboro turned to him, and ran towards him. Peter's hands started to grow huge energy field, from each hand, and swung his arms forward, firing a huge fireball at him.  
" ** _KAISER WAVE!_** "

Oboro was struck heavily with Peter's Kaiser Wave, but remained on his feet. Peter groaned, "Not good enough, huh?"

Mizuki fired her fist, onto Oboro's face, but Oboro caught her fist. Mizuki's hand opened, and fired a laser shot to his face. Peter jumped towards Oboro, with a double knee to the gut. Oboro sweeps Peter off, and throws Mizuki's fist back to her. Oboro stretched a bit and said, "Not your best, huh?"

As the battle progressed, Farra was far away, watching the battle. She said, "Jesus… They are having all the fun with RuPaul, over there!"

Luzer said, "But they're losing. Even after all that attack power, Oboro's not human!"

Farra growled, "That asshole's a freak of nature! Is there no way of stopping him?"

Luzer replied, "There is. But it's not pretty."

They flew downward, as Oboro tossed Mizuki down to the floor. He said to her, "You and your princes… need to understand… Everything about the DNC is always strong and proud. We are against lewdness, and we take it over, one step at a time."

Farra appeared, as she said, "Says the guy who thinks he's a woman… You want to fight a real challenge?"

Oboro turned around and said, "Farra Stevens… and the crow… Ah, you want to join in on defeat?"

Farra replied, "I'm not used to talking… but I am always speaking with my fists! RIGHT, BECAUSE I'M DONE TALKING!"

Her body emitted a coat of ember, as Oboro charged towards Farra. She grabbed onto him and tossed him faced down, grabbing his legs. She then proceeded to see his crotch, in which he's wearing white tights. She then said, "If this will shut you up… Allow me to smash your apples!"

 **POWPOWPOWPOW!  
** She started to stomp rapidly onto his crotch, and roared, "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU'RE DOING! DNC IS NEVER THE ANSWER FOR A FAMILY-FRIENDLY POWER! SOPHIA NISHIKINOMIYA WILL NEVER SUCCEED!  
ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oboro screamed, "AAAAAAAUGH, IT BURNS!"

His ankles were singed by Farra's grasp, coated in a fiery ember, while Farra's stomps were lethal and hot. She let go, after she finished. She sighed and said, "Phew… That was tough…"

Peter got up and moaned, "Dude… Where were you?"

Farra smiled, "I had ways of learning the tricks of fighting this joker."

Luzer said, "And only because she's got ways of violence, Master. Unlike you… because you're headstrong and demonic… and I like it. Only _she's_ more my style, since she's sadistic on the inside."

"What does that make me, huh?" Peter whined.

Luzer smiled, "Your style is always better than hers. Nuff said."

Peter laughed, "Thanks, buddy."

Farra growled, "Peter, I swear to god…"

She looked down, as Mizuki stood up, "Hey, Fatass… You think _now_ you can believe us? There's a reason I subdued him, for a reason."

Peter barked, "FARRA! For the last time, Oboro is a woman! Show me a man that is a woman, and I'll show you a transgender transves-, oh, shit, that girl's got a dick. My god, it's a bulge… It's thick hair, gotta be… Is it?"

He saw Oboro's crotch, as most of his skirt was upward. Peter gagged and panicked, "No, it's not true. She's a woman… with a p(BEEP). Hermaphrodite ahoy! A woman with a man's genitalia!"

Farra roared in anger, "PETER, for fuck's sake-!"

Oboro moaned, still pinned down, "No… He's bound to know, sooner or later… He's the last one to know."

Mundy replied, "Peter, he's right."

Peter said, "Okay, but I refuse to believe it. You, the DNC's hired hitman, and leader of these demonic wussies in glasses and white-havers, are a chick in dude's clothing – ah, a dude in chick's clothing… and you want to exterminate the human race?"

Oboro said, "It's true…"

Peter groaned, "Just… Just answer me, and then I'll let you talk… Are you a dude, or a chick with a huge cock?"

Oboro answered, "I'm male…"

Peter gagged, "URK!"

Mizuki sighed, "Thank you! My husband may be violent, but he's too airheaded to tell the difference, between a man in women's clothing and a woman in male clothing… Now, you're coming with us…"

Farra said, "Just one thing… Why dress as a woman, just for Mr. Matsukage Nishikinomiya's bidding?"

Oboro explained, "It's because… it's his orders to protect Miss Anna, his daughter. He gave me the orders, and should I dress as a woman, she'll trust me, since she's into other men, uncomfortably. It's Matsukage's orders… should I dress as a man, I'll become male; if I were to be a woman, I'll act as a female; if I wish to eat peppers, I'll do as I eat; if I want to reject pudding, I'll set it aside."

Mizuki said, "Oh… kay, then…"

Peter was flabbergasted, as Mundy said, "But why the human race, and you exterminating them, because of Prohibition X?"

Peter moaned, "It better not be for a robot race."

Oboro said, "It's not. But the answers may surprise you… Of course, you will never know…"

He started to get up, as Mundy called, "He's getting up."

Peter sobbed, "Oh, come on!"

Oboro called out, "What are you waiting for… you idiots? KILL THE GANG! KILL THEM!"

The prefects charge at the four agents, as Mundy said, "Ah, piss… Now what?"

Luzer said, "Five of us, and hundreds of them. We got this easily beaten!"

Mizuki replied, "Not to mention that they bested us, and we're fatigued."

Luzer added, "Not Farra, of course. She's already in the field."

Farra huffed, "I am aware of that."

Peter nodded and said, "Farra… You and I take this guy… in drag… in spades."

"Uh, what?"

"We can just beat his ass. I'm just confused now, I'm getting even pissed off."

" _You're_ pissing me off. But at least you're getting into the zone."

"You bet."

Mizuki said, "Mundy, you and I take most of these guys; Peter, Farra, Luzer, Oboro's all yours."

Oboro called out, "You want to get me, come at me, right now! Defeat me, and I'll tell you everything!"

Peter and Farra smirked, as they high-fived each other. Peter said, "What do you say, man? Old times' sake?"

Farra said, "We _never_ paired together, _AT ALL!_ But for once, I agree. Not a long time, since we paired together."

Luzer said, "Master, Farra, you two got this…"

"YOU'RE helping me, Luzer!" Peter boomed.

Luzer cried, "HOW CAN I?"

Peter nudged his fist and made a convincing glare. Luzer said, "Oh, right. The Darkveil secrets. How thoughtless of me. And not once you used them, since we reunited with the others."

"Now's a good time. But we'll use it as an ace."

"As does your moniker," Farra added.

Peter & Farra prepare, while Mundy and Mizuki fight off the prefects, appearing on the other side. They all started to fight, with Mundy beating down a few prefects, and Mizuki firing off her laser shots from her fingers. Oboro clashed with both Peter & Farra, as he threw his punches at them.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in South City, Asahi & Ayame clash, as Ayame was feigning her actions, despite that she's very strong. Gouriki was still being pinned down by Heather's ice attacks, but maintained his stance. All Rook did was fight the Battalion X Prefects, donned in gray uniforms and red trims, with his cane sword, while Steven fought off a few with his deadly arts. Ayame stared down and signaled to Mech-Asahi. She then said, "Let's fight, you animatronic hussy. Even in your idol cloth, you're not a star in the cities you protect."

She dashed towards Asahi, but Asahi cried, "AAAAAGH!"

She held her hands out and fired, dead-on, into Ayame's chest, searing into her bare breasts, shattering most of her clothes. Her glasses dropped, and her body was limp. She groaned and coughed, "Damn… That's good enough to stop me… but not… good enough… And in the risk of blowing my cover… … …I'll feign defeat… Ow… That hurt my chest… burns…"

She whimpered, and moaned in pain, as Asahi said, "Phew… I'm so sorry. I can't trust you, at all."

Gouriki gasped, "KAJOU!"

Heather slammed her elbow to the neck, as Gouriki tumbled down. Steven & Rook finished off most of the prefects, as Gouriki was kneeling in defeat. But he growled, "Darn you… You dare stop Miss Anna's rule?"

Steven said, "Not quite. I won't let you escape, this time. We had to escape, after my Master took the city. I, however, will enjoy your deadly screams."

Rook prepared for the strike, as Gouriki moaned, "Curse you…"

Rook said, "The monkey falls to the floor… suffering to defeat, and nothing more…"

Gouriki said, "I'm not… defeated… YET!"

He slammed his fists down and pushed all four Gang members back. Chiyo was shocked, as she cried, "NO! How in the world?"

Gouriki said, getting up from his wounds, "I'm not standing down, just yet! And I refuse to let you guys win!"

He bulges up and barked, "I'm going to end this, right away! All four of you will NEVER see the end of us, for we'll end you! Your lewdness is no match for power!"

He started to grow taller and larger, as he was about 50 feet tall. The others were shocked, as Steven gasped, "What the-?"

Rook shrieked, "GIANT MONKEY!"

Chiyo cried, "We… We had him… and he refused to stay down!"

Heather sobbed, "We can't stop him…"

Asahi boomed, as she held her arm out, "This looks like a job for… **_MECH-ASAHI!_** **MECHA POWER!** "

She pressed the black button, and her mobile version transformed into her larger than life form, at about 50 feet, exactly the same height as Gouriki.

She stood in place, as Gouriki's clothing were tattered and ripped. Asahi said, "Peter is not here… So, it is up to me, now! Huge DNC Man, I am Mech-Asahi, the Giantess Gynoid of Legends! DNC will never take this city, all for morality, by force! As a proud member of The Gang's Aces, I will send you to the end of the world, with these abilities! I trained for two years, and I will show you how strong I have become!"

Gouriki roared in a bellow, as Mech-Asahi prepared to charge up. From below, the prefects were in shock and awe, seeing Mech-Asahi, in-person, while Chiyo was completely frightened, "NO WAY! She's real… Mech-Asahi – the giant robot of legends!"

Gouriki called, "Prefects of Battalion X! Take out the rest of these pests! This giant robot's on me!"

Asahi said, "Good! I'd like to know how you grow into massive proportions! And even so, I'd like to shrink you!"

Gouriki said, "The DNC is known for mysterious tasks and duties, including the right to give powers to a selected few in the Decency Squad's Student Council! Only Kajou, Oboro, and I were given powers that can bend the will of time and space, and even use these powers for greater good. I, of course, and the biggest, so it's no stranger that my size and strength is impeccable."

Asahi said, "So, you have supersize powers, like Peter's."

"Exactly. What you call the Beast Gene, I call it Super King!"

Gouriki explained that his powers are called "Super King", and is used when in a pinch. This gives him the ability to grow at up to 50 feet, similar to Peter's Beast Gene. He also explained that the powers they are given have a very high endurance rate, meaning that they cannot tire out, at all.

"That explains the minimal tiring from you DNC thugs… What about the Battalion X, from your prefects?" Asahi asked.

Gouriki said, "These were trained by Oboro and myself, but under Matsukage's orders, to soup up their inner soldier, by injecting them with a dark power, in which we have found in Mount Fuji. We were to censor Mount Fuji, since it resembles an upside-down image of a woman's underwear, but we felt a strange glow… When we found this gem, deep within Mount Fuji, we managed to grab it and use it to increase our Prefects' strength, speed, and offense!"

Asahi growled, "So, you're saying that it was a super diamond that increased your abilities to strike down lewdness?"

Gouriki said, "Exactly right, Asahi Sakurai! And now that you know everything-!"

"Save it! Whatever the cause it may be, I'm going to destroy you, one way or another! It's no wonder I didn't beat you, dearly… and that Kajou took a blast to the chest, like it was nothing, but it still hurts like hell!"

She prepared to fight, as Gouriki said, "This battle is for Kajou, the fallen DNC ally! And now, I will end you, Mech-Asahi! Your streak ends here, as you have met your match!"

Asahi boomed, "BRING IT ON! You won't make this gynoid bow to your moral code! After you and your Battalions, Sophia _and_ Anna Nishikinomiya are next! You're going down, you dark forces of public morality!"

Rook said, "Mount Fuji… The dark gem… No, it-. It couldn't be…"

Steven asked, "What's wrong?"

Rook said, "It's like… … …We could see it coming…"

He whispered, "Mio…"

Mech-Asahi and Gouriki prepared to fight, as the showdown in South City is about to draw its final curtain.

* * *

 ** _And so ends this episode, as questions are strewn about. But what, where, and why?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang – IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode III – The End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	11. Episode 4 Chapter 1

Last time, if you recall, The Gang's _Divide and Conquer_ plan has become successful, and learning more information on the DNC's evil plans. Mech-Asahi, in her prime, prepares to brawl Gouriki, in giant size. And upon learning of a huge secret: powers from Mount Fuji!

Rook said, "Mount Fuji… The dark gem… No, it-. It couldn't be…"

Steven asked, "What's wrong?"

Rook said, "It's like… … …We could see it coming…"

He whispered, "Mio…"

What was Rook talking about? And just who IS this "Mio"?

Meanwhile, Peter & Farra battle a supercharged Oboro, as he regains his strength, battling our two interpret and energetic duo, both of which are now fatigued.

* * *

Farra said, as she landed her punches on Oboro, "Not so tough, eh?"

Peter dodged his kicks, as Oboro said, "Why won't you die already?"

They held their stance, as Luzer called, "Easy, Master… He's not that versatile, even for someone who acts like a woman."

Peter griped, "Well, thanks for reminding me that!"

They resumed brawling, only for Oboro to land a swift barrage of kicks to his sternum. Farra gets laid out, by Oboro's knee to the face. Both Peter & Farra were down, as Mundy gasped, "Whoa! You're tough…"

Oboro smirks a bit, "Well… Who's next? You? The cyborg? Or the crow?"

Mizuki whispered, "Come on… get up…"

* * *

 ** _Episode IV – Chapter 1: The Super King!  
The Secret Powers of Mount Fuji!_**

* * *

Farra was struggling, as she moaned, "Damn it… What heavy hitting… Just what is he?"

Peter was moaning, "Ouch…"

Mizuki scanned Oboro and gasped, "No… He's gotten stronger!"

Mundy asked, "How so?"

"His powers are tenfold!" Mizuki cried, " _Increased_ tenfold!"

"Oh, bugger! So, we attacked them, all for nothing?"

Oboro called, "Prefects, stand down! These four are mine!"

They stepped back, as Mundy said, "Looks like it's up to us, now."

Mizuki nodded, "I don't know… But can we really fight someone with mysterious powers?"

Peter groaned, "You got me… Damn, he's got a lethal energy source."

Luzer said, "I don't like it. This power… It's so… corrupt!"

Oboro smiled, "Allow me to introduce you to our power source: _Super King_."

As explained by Gouriki, _Super King_ enables the user, increasing the person's strength, speed, and endurance, meaning they cannot tire out, a lot. Gouriki can grow, like Peter's Beast Gene, while Oboro's defense and offense levelled up by 20, almost like _Mega Evolution_.

"Dude… A Burst Move? Uncool!" Peter whined.

Farra kneeled up, still in pain, " _Santa Maria_!"

Mizuki said, "It's over… We can't stop him…"

Mundy said, "Hold up! This Super King! Where did you DNC blokes managed to obtain this power? Surely it's no Precious Stone of Control!"

Mizuki said, "That's right! Only a pure of heart can obtain these! This is new to us!"

Oboro said, "You should thank Miss Anna for our excursion, while you were away."

He explained, "Months ago, while you were absent, Matsukage ordered us to censor Mount Fuji, as by the reflection of the lake, shows the image of a woman's undergarments; or as you call it, panties. During out excursion, Miss Kajou, Mr. Gouriki, and myself went inside the volcano, to learn more of this phenomenon, and plan to censor it out. Suddenly…"

* * *

Months ago, in a wintry afternoon, Ayame, Gouriki, & Oboro entered the caverns of the huge volcano, Mount Fuji. Oboro led the group, as Ayame said, "Miss Tsukimigusa, why should we censor it, from inside? We all know this is an active volcano."

Oboro said, "True. But this volcano, as you say, resembles the upside-down image of a woman's underclothing."

Ayame bit her thumb, holding her pink flip phone, "Just like a woman on a period… soiling her panties… Nngh…"

Gouriki asked, "You okay, Kajou?"

Ayame said, "Uh, I'm fine… AHEM! It's so degrading."

Gouriki said, as they walked through the tunnel, "Miss Tsukimigusa, if partake we find a core to this volcano, and what Ayame said about such lewdness in this mountain, what should do about this?"

Oboro said, "Our orders are to censor out the lewdness and perversion of the world. Mount Fuji is Japan's famous landmark, among others. Japan is censored first, but afterwards, the world."

Ayame replied, "Miss Anna wants to stamp out perversion, as much as possible."

Oboro narrated, "By the time we made it to the core, we were visited by an evil figure… One befitting its name… and with it, a huge bronze core."

They spotted a huge gem, the size of a three-storied building, and shaped like a round peach. Oboro stated that it resembles a peach, and one side of it shows the resemblance of a person's butt. Ayame added that it also resembles the tip of a man's _joystick_.

"Amazing… This huge core… But… But how do we stop it? It's HUGE!" Gouriki said.

Ayame replied, "Something this size cannot be censored…"

Oboro said, "We must take it, anyway."

"Are you nuts, Tsukimigusa?!" Gouriki roared, "DO YOU KNOW how much it weighs?"

Ayame said, "I wouldn't throw your back out on it, friend. Besides, not all of us can do the wherewithal on this amazing discovery."

The huge gem began to glow, as a female figure emerges from inside, wearing black bra and panties, a dark purple corset, and a violet garterbelt. Her long black hair flowed in the wind, as her supple pale skin shone in the light, while her face was shrouded in shadows.

Ayame gasped in arousal, as Gouriki stammered, "S-s-s-s-s-such filth!"

Oboro growled, "This… This being… Who is…?"

The woman spoke, "I justify you that you leave this gem alone… But it's sacred, and you are the first to discover it…"

She held up a crystal ball, while black vampire bats appeared from behind her, "It's a power that you can only see. My power is unmatched… as you will view it, for your eyes. You want to rid the world of perversion? Hmm? Yes… I know how that feels, for I, too, had perverted misfortunes, which lead me to my sudden act of humiliation – _the most embarrassing moment of my life_. You three… along with Nishikinomiya… wants to clean the world…"

Gouriki asked, "No way… Does she-?"

The woman said, "Bear with me, Raiki Gouriki… Care to become friends?"

The glow emitted in a huge bright light, as the others were stunned. The woman continued, "Tragedy gnaws away at your soul. I need no glass to see that. Work with me, and your countless failures will be nothing more than a thing of the past. The image of the gem is what pains you, is it not?"

She then offered, as its shine went bigger, "What if I help you? _I, too_ , am plagued with misfortunes. I have denied a _perfect world_ , forevermore, likewise the sun's embrace… Be the catalysts of a perfect world of your image, and I will gladly find the ones that haunts you so!"

Her eyes shone red, as vines appeared from the gem, heading towards Gouriki and Oboro. Ayame was not given the vines, as she was scared stiff. The vines impaled into Gouriki and Oboro, as Ayame shrieked in horror, as another headed towards her.

* * *

"You could say that we were given powers that go _beyond_ your reckless movesets…" Oboro said.

Mizuki whispered, as she was scared, "My goodness… Can it be?"

Mundy said, "I don't think it's Tohru Honda… But what he described it as… _beyond_ Onigiri…"

Farra asked, "Are you saying…"

Luzer replied, "We could have a newer enemy…"

Peter got up and said, "…even worse than Tohru Honda. Who is this person that gave you this power?"

Oboro smirked, "You would know… if you ever knew the secrets of Mount Fuji… unless you want to die, first."

Farra growled, "Whoever it is, we want to know. But we'll coax it out of you!"

Peter said, "One way or another!"

They surrounded Oboro, as he said, "It's like that, huh? Now… Let us fight."

Mizuki said, "There's five of us, and only one of you!"

Mundy stepped back, "Unless you have your prefects face some of us!"

Oboro growled, "Who needs them? I'll fight you, myself, if I have to! You prefects stay back! Five is all I need to end The Gang's ambition in North City!"

The prefects stepped back, as they suddenly started to shake a bit. The Gang and Oboro stared down, still mildly hurt, except for Peter & Farra, who are badly wounded.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in South City, Mech-Asahi battled Gouriki, in a stalemate, as they are clashing. Both giants clash punches, hitting each fist, countering each other. Asahi and friends learned earlier of the superpower of "Super King". And according to Rook, the woman in question could be responsible… the one called "MIO".

"This MIO…" he thought, "Who could it be? And why would they consume power into him? Even the Prefects of Battalion X are intimidated by him… and his allies."

As Rook thought in fear, Steven C nodded, as he said, "Rook… You know something that we don't know of?"

Rook said, "It's nothing… But perhaps Miss Kajou can expla-."

Ayame suddenly disappeared, as Heather griped, "Awwwww… GREAT! Kajou slipped by us, again!"

Rook gasped, "WHAT?"

Steven C growled, "What is she hiding? I know we don't trust her, since she's a Pervert Terrorist, but it's like she knows more than us."

Rook replied, "When the time's right, we'll know. It's not the right time. For now, Mech-Asahi has to beat Gouriki. For the sake of the world, the DNC has to fall like dominoes."

He added, in glee, "Plus, it's nice to see Mech-Asahi, for the first time, in gigantic titan form! Even Voltron would go toe-to-toe with her!"

Heather snuffed, "You're just into her panties, are you?"

Rook said, "No. Even if I asked, it's 100% metallic. How she transform into a robot, I don't know."

Steven C nodded, "It's one of those mysteries in the _Moji Mikisa…_ and a question that is better left _personal_."

Asahi continued to brawl, as she pinned Gouriki down, "We're doing this, for your protection! I don't care of supernatural powers! MY powers are strong!"

He shoved her off and said, "It's going to be a bloodbath! I don't know why I said that, but with these powers, it's like I am liking this!"

"Almost as much as bananas?"

"I HATE BANANAS!"

 **SOCK! POW!  
** Both giants punch each other, while the Giantess Gynoid was holding her ground. She was starting to weaken, as she said, "I don't get it. This is usually the part where we win. But this? I've never heard of this power… Mount Fuji… Gems… Super King… It's almost like they're superhuman beings from another world!"

Gouriki slams his double fists into Asahi's abdomen, and then moaned, "Crap… That hurts…"

Steven called out, as the prefects prepared to fight, "STOP! This is one-on-one! All we can do is watch! Even if you try to attack us, you'd be in the way! For the DNC's honor and humanity, and for this world's sake of duty, this is _their_ battle!"

Rook asked, "What are you saying?"

Chiyo cried, "Come on! We can take these guys! Uh, _you_ can… They're scary as ghosts…"

Heather said, "No, he has a point. If Asahi wins, DNC loses. Remember, Gouriki is the King, and in battle, the King goes down, the army falls with."

Rook asked, "So, Mech-Asahi is _our_ King?"

Steven said, "A game of Chess… with one final battle… to decide everything… Mech-Asahi…"

Asahi was still being plastered, as Gouriki said, "You're not as strong as you think!"

Asahi said, "I'm trying my best… But those two years made me understand that life matters. I won't be bested by this parlor trick of a hellish power!"

Rook replied, "You got that right."

Mech-Asahi boomed, "I'm more all-powerful than a gushing volcano, in your retrospect, and I'm going to erupt an avalanche of fury onto you, Beast Man! You know what must be done, since we're far more equal!"

He shouted, "THIS AGAIN?! I HAVE A NAME!"

"And it'll be _Mud_ , once I'm done with you! You know about perversion, and how you want to erase it, but you never understand heartache and sadness! I know, because I lost a dear friend of mine, and in those 27 months, I'm honoring her!"

"Sadness? You mean like being dumped?"

"Exactly. But you _never_ know love, so you wouldn't know about _rejection_ ; while I know about _death_ and _sorrow_ , and how I lost a beloved one… A friend of mine gave me guidance and happiness… and I believe her!"

She explained, as she was standing straight, "No one believes me, since I am Asahi Sakurai the Super Idol, or Asahi Sakurai the Superhero, or even Asahi Sakurai the Giantess Idol, but there's more about me, than any of you know… I, too, was once like these pathetically lewd perverts! I… was once… an otaku!"

He gasped, as the Prefects gasped with him, "It's… You're into doujinshi and dirty porn?"

"Only the fan comics, since it's so miraculously amazing… I, too, understood about fanshipping and non-canon fandom." Asahi replied, "But I am okay with it. I was a super otaku, but in my days in high school."

She continued, "But I know that I'm born an otaku, since the day I acted… anime, manga, it's my lifestyle. But… to maintain my status quo as pop idol, I had to hide everything. That is, until I met The Gang in America. And even so, there are even so much anime and manga that distributed there. And if that gets heavily erased by your unholy white-washing, I will do no end to stop you, myself!"

She pointed at him, "And that why… YOU ARE AN UNSOCIAL MONKEY, WITH NO LOVE AND LUST IN YOUR BULKY BODY!"

He said, "Am I? You forget one thing, Asahi Sakurai… With power, I can smash anybody I want, even those who stash lewd pictures! Unlike you, you're pure and wholesome, yet you hang with the wrong crowd! Americans are such rowdy pigs, like Japan, with NO code of morality!"

He charged at her, as Asahi said, "You're so right…"

 **POW!  
** Asahi took a punch to the face, as she groaned, "But those _pigs…_ ARE MY FRIENDS!"

 **SOCK-SOCK-SOCK!  
** He continued to punch at her face, as he snarled, "I'LL WIPE THAT DIRTY MOUTH OFF YOUR FACE! FALL TO THE DECENCY SQUAD, MECH-ASAHI!"

Asahi took the barrage of punches, and then started to brim red lights in her eyes. She caught one of Gouriki's punches and said, "All you're doing is make me mad."

She swatted Gouriki's hand away, and landed a barrage of lefts to his face. She stopped, as Gouriki was on one knee. Her arms glowed in a pink light, and said, "I'm not done yet!"

She started to launch her own barrage of punches, and shouted, " ** _MECHA-BARRAGE!_** **DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA!** "

 **POW!  
** " **DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** " She lands one final right hook to his face, busting his nose. He was sent flying, as Asahi slams her fists together, about to fire.

"Time to drop this _Barrel of Monkeys_! **_Mech-Asahi Ultimate Attack – MIRACLE IMPACT BOMBER!_** "

She fired a huge pink laser onto Gouriki's chest and waist, and he croaked, "NO… So… powerful…"

 **SMASH!  
** He crashed into the ground, and shrunk back to normal size. He was out cold, as the prefects were stunned in shock.

Steven responded, calm and collected, "Checkmate."

Asahi posed, as she called out, "SOUTH CITY SECURED! SO SAYS MECH-ASAHI!"

The prefects were stunned, as they were collectively speaking in horror.  
"Gouriki lost?"  
"That huge robot bested him."  
"But Gouriki is powerful…"  
"Miss Anna wouldn't like this."  
"How can we beat The Gang now?!"  
"They're monsters!"  
"I wanna go home!"

Asahi reverted back to normal, as she moaned, landing on one knee. She coughed and groaned, "Damn… That took too much out of me…"

Steven held her and said, "You did good, Ace."

Asahi giggled, as Chiyo was stunned, "No way… These guys _are_ freaks… But in a good way, since they saved South City."

Rook called out, "Listen up, you prefects of Nishikinomiya! Leave now, and never return to this city!"

The prefects were shocked, as a few regrouped to pick up an injured Gouriki. Rook explained, "What you saw is a glimpse of our power! Allow us to destroy the rest of you, if you intervene again in AAW Business! We go _by the book_!"

Heather added, "Not always."

Rook shushed her, "Shh! As I was saying, send this message to Miss Anna and her parents… _We won't be easy on you, you white-clad puritans! We take you down, with our own hands!_ "

Steven lifted Asahi up, and he said, "That one didn't make me laugh."

Asahi said, "You're being serious, again, are you?"

Gouriki came to and moaned, "Retreat… is never an option!"

He boomed, "I lost to that robot, but not towards the rest of you!"

The prefect cheered on, while some pleaded to stand down. Steven said, "Is that so?"

He boomed, "Gouriki! You're not in liberty to explain why you come here… and take this city to clean smut. I know everything of your evil plan. Steven Cooke plays ball, but I play hard… and harder, like my fists, when angry. And that's not praising."

Gouriki rejuvenated, as he boasted, "Oh, so you don't give in? You rather stop us, and let this world decay of dirty jokes and pornographic smut? We're erasing lewdness, one step at a time! Yes, I'm aware of your work, but I don't back down!"

Asahi said, "Face it, Monkey Man! You lost."

Gouriki roared, "Raiki Gouriki will NEVER SURRENDER!"

He glowed in a devilish aura and boomed, "You forget… I can best up to ten men! My Super King can recover injuries, but I never lose!"

He produced prefects in black uniforms, _Battalion X_ , and said, "Since there's five of you, and already fatigued… Time to be punished!"

He hollered, " **CHARGE!** "

The prefects in white and black surround the group, as they rushed towards them. The Gang was surrounded.

"NOT GOOD!" Heather sobbed, "We're out of power!"

Asahi wept, "This can't end, like this…"

They were closer to The Gang, about to strike. Until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" A woman's voice cackled, as the prefects stopped.

Asahi asked, in confusion, "What was that?"

Steven said, "No idea."

A voice called out, similar to Ayame's, "Battalion X?! More like Battalion Sex! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good day to screw, you white havers! Sorry, but the big fat guy just inserted that jargon about you, since you're semen stains, cum-infested in robotic slave programming. Maybe they'll find a way to make you sex robots."

Steven asked, "Okay… What utter garbage is that?"

One prefect shouted, "UP THERE! THERE SHE IS!"

Steven looked up, as does the others, and were completely shocked. A woman with long black hair was standing on a tall building, wearing only a panty mask and a white tarp robe.

"The Gang! Well, half of you rim-jobbers, anyway. At last, we meet!" The woman cackled, "Nice to meet screw, my friends! I love to see a bunch of people get stimulated in power!"

Gouriki growled, "Damn you…"

Asahi asked, "What the hell is that?"

Heather cried, "WHY IS SHE WEARING PANTIES ON HER FACE?!"

Steven said, "NO clue… But that voice is familiar…"

Rook gasped, blushing heavily in his face, a full beet red, "That… THAT IS _NOT_ HOW YOU WEAR PANTIES!"

The woman said, "Oh, believe me. It's not, but that's how I roll."

The prefects shouted that it was the ero-terrorist, Blue Snow. All The Gang shouted was, after witnessing Blue Snow, for the first time…  
"WHAT? BLUE SNOW?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, a limousine drove in, heading to AAW HQ. A woman in a purple business suit, with her white hair done in a bun, was sitting in the back.

The driver said, "We are almost to the base. You sure you want to reason with the boss?"

Sophia said, "Oh, I believe The Gang may be suitable for our services. Besides, we offer to help out a just cause, since one city in these worlds have been tainted in perversion. Whatever the case, AAW will listen to reason. This day will be a historic event."

"Yes, ma'am."

The limo parked by the entrance, as Sophia stepped out. She called to the two men in black, guarding the door, "My name is Sophia Nishikinomiya. I am here on an important mission with your head of Alliance Across the World. Please, let me speak to him!"

The men leave, as they headed to the huge office. When they arrived, a tall man in slick brown hair, wearing only a black shirt and jeans, was watching out the window.

One guard said, "Sir, Miss Sophia Nishikinomiya wants to see you."

The tall man spoke, in a Brooklyn accent, "Is that so? The _Queen of Decency_? I've heard stories about her, from Miss Riley. You bring her in… Enzo and I will speak to her, alone."

"Yes, sir. We shall do so, at once." The guard leaves, as the tall man sits down.

He huffed, as he held his gold chain, "Ain't nothing but dirty politics, these days."

A small man in spiky blonde hair and a thick beard said, "How ya doin'?"

The tall man said, "Looks like we have a visitor, Enzo."

Enzo replied, "Is that so? The Gang's told us about the DNC and its smut-free chastity world. Bunch of smooth-talking, family-orientated jerboas!"

"How ya doin'!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Big Cass, you ain't gonna let this old broad sweet talk ya, huh?"

"Not at all… Let _me_ do the talking."

"Alright, but I'll dive in, _if_ she tries to one-up ya! I ain't called _Smashtalker Skywalker_ for nothin'!"

Sophia stepped in, as Enzo and Big Cass confronted the woman. She was about to be seated, as Enzo halted her, "Bup-bup! We gotta do this right, Miss Nishikinomiya!"

He held up a silver microphone and boomed in a loud voice, "My name… is Enzo Amore! And I am a _Certified G_ , and a bonafide stud! And YA CAN'T! TEACH! THAT!  
And this right here, this is Big Cass! And he's seven foot tall! And ya CAN'T! TEACH! THAT!"

Big Cass said, "Tell her, Enzo!"

Enzo shifted his legs and finished, "BADABOOM! Realest guys in the room! How ya doin'?"

Sophia sat down, and said, "Ahem! Thank you for that introduction… I guess…"

Big Cass said, "No, the pleasure is all mine…"

Enzo sat with Cass, as Enzo said, "Alright, let's get down to brass taxes. Anything you say, you take it to Head of AAW, Big Cass! He's the big cheese!"  
"How ya doin'?" Big Cass added.

"Head honcho!"  
"How ya doin'?"

"Bossman!"  
"How ya doin'?"

"THE BOSS! And I DON'T mean Sasha Banks _or_ Mr. McMahon!"  
"How ya doin'?"

They stopped, as Sophia huffed, "Are you done?"

Big Cass nodded, and politely said, "Yes. What can I do for you?"

Sophia grinned, "While I admire your performance and energy, we must work out a deal… in the utmost of interest."

Big Cass said, "What are your demands?"

* * *

 ** _Whoa! Sophia has entered AAW HQ, all while her soldiers have been fighting! How will Big Cass and Enzo fare, against Sophia Nishikinomiya?  
Meanwhile, The Gang has saved South City, but North City is another story.  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	12. Episode 4 Chapter 2

Last time, if you recall, The Gang in South City was victorious, against Raiki Gouriki, powered by a mysterious source called "Super King", given to him, Oboro, and Ayame, by an evil woman named "MIO". But as they relish in their victory, Gouriki returned to his feet, and became rejuvenated, allied by numerous prefects in _Battalion X_. The Gang prepares, with less strength left… until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" A woman's voice cackled, as the prefects stopped.

Asahi asked, in confusion, "What was that?"

Steven said, "No idea."

A voice called out, similar to Ayame's, "Battalion X?! More like Battalion Sex! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A mysterious figure, in panties on her face, stopped the battle. Only to reveal she is the terrorist to all lewdness – _Blue Snow_.

Steven, Asahi, Rook, & Heather gasped, "WHAT? BLUE SNOW?!"

The battle continues, right now…

* * *

 ** _Episode IV – Chapter 2: The Infection Spreads!  
Oboro's Fall in Lust!_**

* * *

Blue Snow laughs, as the others were confused. Steven thought, considering that she looked familiar; sounded familiar, too. The prefects prepared, as Gouriki cried, "Blue Snow! At last we meet!"

Blue Snow smiled, "Well, well, Banana Man… Nice to meet you…"

She said, "Too bad you're defeated. Get the facts straight and queer! You're a loser, and you're never gonna get any!"

She held up cards and said, "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I took care of that bitch, Kajou. For now, I know how to stop you prefects… in dirty ways… Allow me to shower you in golden ecstasy!"

She threw the cards in the air, as the prefects gasped in horror. The Gang stepped back, as a few grabbed each card. Each card she threw was naughty pictures of women, posing in erotic poses, and sometimes completely nude. Rook grabbed a card, as a few prefects grabbed a card, each. Gouriki shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rook shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Asahi blushed, "How dirty…"

The prefects shake and shiver, as they looked at the cards they held.  
"What is this?"  
"Whoa… So cute…"  
"Why do I feel warm?"  
"OH! It hurts below me…"

Gouriki cried, "WHAT IS THIS FILTH?"

Rook yelled, "YOU'RE TELLING _US_?!"

Steven looks at a card and huffs, "Pathetic." And calmly tosses it away.

Asahi and Heather blushed, "So dirty…"

Heather cried, "WHA-? THIS ONE HAS PINK!"

The prefects were subdued in the cards that Blue Snow gave out, as she said, "Your defense has been derailed. For this is my ultimate victory, and in this, I fondle and fuck you, 24-7!"

Rook was still flustered, as Chiyo asked, reaching for one, "WAIT! What is she talking about? I want to see it!"

Blue Snow smirked and said, "Now, your defense has been down, and YOU! A-Fist! Fist me into this monkey's pussy! Foreplay~! AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

She dashed away, as Steven understood her, "I think I know what."

Gouriki yelled, "YOU! BATTALION X! NEVER MIND THE GANG! AFTER HER!"

The Black Uniform prefects snapped out of the horny trance, and regained their focus. Steven flexed and boomed, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He landed a severe barrage of punches to the Battalion X prefects, and demolished them, one-by-one, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All the prefects caught in Steven's swift barrage fell to the ground, and exploded into bloody chunks. Steven posed, as Gouriki stepped back. He stammered, "URK! That freak took out my best soldiers! Kajou defeated by that robot, and A-Fist just swept us!"

Steven said to Gouriki, "Start running… NOW!"

Gouriki cried out, "RETREAT! EVERYONE RETREAT NOW!"

The remaining prefects were still in awe over the pictures that Blue Snow gave out. Gouriki groaned, and then snarled, "USELESS! Fine then… This isn't over, The Gang! Miss Tsukimigusa still has North City in control! And the rest of your flank won't survive this onslaught!"

He dashed away and cried out, "DECENCY SQUAD FOREVER!"

Steven breathed out and said, "Well, that does it."

Asahi smiled, "Thank goodness…"

Heather asked, "Hey, uh… What'll we do about those guys?"

Rook then said, holding up his violin, "Allow me."

He played a haunting melody, as the prefects, enticed by Blue Snow, followed Rook's music, and danced. Rook said that this will tire them out, before they are taken to jail. Asahi smiled, "That's one way to subdue the prefects."

Heather looked to the sky and said, "True. But I worry about the others."

* * *

Oboro stood his place, back in North City, as the rest of The Gang begat to fight.

Peter shouted, "ALRIGHT! LET'S BURN IT UP!"

Peter charged first, but Oboro knocked him down with a leg sweep. Farra lands a swift punt to his chest, but blocked it. Mizuki fired her laser shots and Mundy fired from his pistol. Oboro dodged each shot, without flinching. Mundy gasped, "Holy doody! I never missed! How did he-?"

Mizuki said, "I don't know. This guy's a freak… coming from a darker power."

Oboro smiled, "I see that you understood my abilities…"

Peter groaned, "Maybe not, O-Boring."

Peter and Oboro stared down. He said, "Guys… This one's mine."

Oboro said, "You never seemed to give up."

Luzer asked, "Master? What are you saying?"

"The guys are already badly hurt… but you and I know this… It's _more_ than just a battle. This is personal."

He prepared to flex, as he said, "There's more to Peter Giese than just a food-craver… and the _anti-otaku_ … This is my evil passion for justice. I know you know me as more of a guy, but it's that… I'm more of a badass, than an idiot."

Oboro said, "You're not that impressive to me. You're nothing but a low-level B-lister."

"I am B-Squad Leader, after all. But I don't tend to be third banana." Peter said, "But let me ask you… Why do you protect Anna, under her father's orders? If I ever meet him, I send a message to your beloved Matsukage."

Oboro glared, as Peter said, "Oh? You're angry… And you're simply that confident… I smell fear within your emotionless exterior…"

He stepped back, as Oboro said, "You dare face me, with my power growing… While yours is weakening…"

"Big talk for a woman who's a dude. Just saying."

"You can't best me. You're not going to best me, in your current state."

"Is that so? Well, I can best you, one-on-one… Except you can face four of me. My Phantoms will do the rest."

Farra asked, "Phantoms?"

Mizuki said, "His afterimages, when he fights. I guess that is what he calls them."

Farra asked, "I thought the word was _Stand_."

"Wrong _anime fandom_ , Farra." Mizuki huffed.

Peter said, "This might not be enough to beat you, but I'll show you how strong I am… and maybe then you'll figure out that fighting _only me_ … is a bad idea."

They both exchanged punches, as Peter was standing tall. But Oboro managed to retaliate with severe punches. Oboro slams his elbow to Peter's face. But he vanished, as another appeared. Peter slammed his fists into his neck. A third Peter appeared and said, "Gimme a break. You just can't best a man that can be at four places at once."

He and his afterimages, or his Phantoms, appeared behind him. Oboro gasped, "No. That's impossible! How are you producing four of you?"

Peter said, "The four of us are the same being. The same being… I am. And fighting one Phantom… means you fight only me… No matter what day…"

The prefects stand back, as Oboro prepared to fight, "Fighting four of the same person is tricky… Because if I read, one of you is real, while the others are shadows. And since it's dusk out, there's still shadows of you…"

He looked down and gasped, seeing Peter's entire shadow vanished, from ALL eight feet, in which counts the Phantoms, including himself. Peter said, "It's one me… but when I separate, my shadow dissipates. Of course, even in battle, the darkness engulfs me."

Oboro growled, "Curse you… You cannot win, being that you're a savage person, with that anger. But in Matsukage's orders, I will defeat, you, one way or another."

Peter said, "Pathetic."

Oboro called out, "PREFECTS! SUBDUE THE REST!"

Peter said, "Guys, you got this!"

Farra nodded, "Alright, Gang! LET'S GO!"

The prefects charged at Farra, Mizuki, & Mundy, as they began to brawl. Farra took down three prefects with her flames, while Mizuki landed swift kicks to the chest and stomach on four others. Mundy, armed with a machete, slashed at two female prefects, nicking them, since he has no intentions on killing them. The prefects kept dropping like flies, thanks to their onslaught, while Peter and Oboro resumed their battle. Peter lands a kick to the waist, and a right cross to the face. Oboro delivers a huge palm strike on the chest, followed by a dropkick to his chest. Peter drops down, as two Phantoms grabbed Oboro by the arms. Peter lands a swift punch to the chest area, as he jeered, "You know what? Falsies are NOT considered armor."

He punted his gut, and Oboro stepped back. Peter said, "You sound feminine, because you're that agile, and that you are your own identity. Granted, I don't care if you're a drag queen. I plan to beat you…"

He pointed at him, "Now, don't get the wrong idea, O-Boring. You are the pitiful disgrace of gynoids, everywhere… even for someone who looks and talks like one."

Oboro snarled, "I _am_ me. But I follow Matsukage's orders."

Peter said, as one of his Phantoms giggled in front of his face, "Then… You've already lost."

 **SMACK! POW!  
** The Phantom delivers a slap-punch combo, followed by his Chaos Fist.  
"ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, **ORAAAAAAA**!"

Oboro dropped, but on his left knee. Peter said, "Not enough?"

Oboro roared, and landed a swift barrage of kicks and punches to his body. Peter blocked each attack, but was lambasted by a right kick to the neck. He moaned, as he dropped down to the floor. Oboro said, "Now I have the power… And I am focused on you, solely…"

Peter groaned, still badly hurt from earlier, "Damn… I should've known you'd up me, like that."

Luzer cried, "Master!"

Peter said, "I won't need the trump card for this… Not yet."

Farra cried, "Uh, a little help here!"

Mizuki called out, as the prefects were hesitating, "Peter, baby! They're… They're convulsing…"

Peter asked, "Huh?"

Oboro cried, "What? Prefects! Kill them!"

One prefect said, "Ungh… I'm hungry…"

Oboro asked, "You're hungry? But this city has acres of eateries, all of which has been closed down, due to The Gang's recent mission in said city."

One male prefect moaned, "Oh… what I want… is a banana…"

One female prefect shouted, "AH! Shove that potassium in my vagina!"

Another male prefect cried, "UNGH! I need fish in my anus!"

And on and on, the prefects suddenly want food in their bodily areas.

"UNGH! More grapes…"  
"What I want is an apple…"  
"Give me a banana! I want a banana!"  
"Lemon! Lime! Cherries…"

Mundy asked, "What the bloody hell is this?"

Mizuki said, "Just as I feared… The North City Disease… Curse those infernal Hunie Bucs from Venus!"

Mizuki was right. The Gang was immune to the Venus Aliens' lustful curse in the city, but not the prefects. It was spreading into each prefect, wanting to do sexual favors with food, such as fruits, vegetables, and meats. Even ice cream and cakes! Oboro was immune, too, since he's controlled his urges, not that he cared to.

Farra said, "Fuck! They're horny food fetishes!"

Mizuki said, "It's a good thing we're immune to their curse."

Oboro asked, "What?"

Mizuki said, "The syringes we get? They are packed with enough chemicals that we don't know of. Thank you, Dr. Krieger."

Farra smirked, "We hate to say " _I told you so_ ", but-."

The prefects scream, wanting food for their sex toys. As they holler and cry out, Farra concluded, "Well, you get the idea."

Oboro called, "Prefects! What's left of you! DISPERSE! We retreat, for now!"

He dashed off, as Peter called, "YO!"

Oboro stopped, as Peter said, getting up, "Cowards take the easy way out. But not me… Especially since my favorite food places are closed down, thanks to those bitches from Venus. I will avenge the food I love, but to stop you and Matsukage, first… that's one for the to-do list. If we end this, we fight… You bested me, but the gloves come off. You forget, or already are aware… that the Darkness Shadow is the strongest there is!"

Oboro turned to him and said, "Belay the withdraw! It seems he wants more…"

Peter said, "If you want this city, you go through me. Prefects can't help you. You even send more, then those white-havers are infected, too. But we're not giving you the serum!"

Oboro said, "Then, how about a trade… This city, and in exchange, we spare you."

Mundy barked, "You nuts?"

Mizuki said, "You wanted to take it over and erase the lewdness, and destroy mankind! But then again, if you wish to end this Venusian curse, I'm open to approval."

Peter said, "Denied!"

Farra said, "Second!"

Mizuki replied, robotically, " _Unanimous_."

Oboro said, "You… You never agree. I was saying that if you give us the serum for immune dark magic, maybe I can reevaluate and revitalize this city from its former glory, free of this cursed lust magic."

Peter replied, "Not quite it. Even if you wear hazmat suits, it may absorb the material. Hazmat can _never_ stop Tohru Honda's evil magic… even the woman that gave you the powers of Super King. But still…"

He boomed, pointing at him, "If you have what it takes to beat me, show me all you got!"

Oboro said, "Fine. But you were warned. If I win, North City is ours, and we shall do what we can to expel this filthy curse, whether you want to, or not. But if you lose, we walk away."

Peter said, "Wrong. _YOU_ walk away. This is AAW City Property. And if you lose, your prefects stay… **_quarantined!_** "

Oboro gasped, as Farra said, "He's right. Under AAW Regulations, people who are infected by a curse of illness in a respective city – natural, supernatural, deadly, or otherwise – and spreads all around this city, like an epidemic-."

Peter facepalmed himself and cried, "AAGH! OF COURSE! _That's_ the word!"

Farra continued, "Then that city is under lockdown, until the disease or magical hex is removed."

Mundy asked, "Wait… For real? Huh… No wonder you gave me a shot, earlier today…"

Mizuki smiled, "It's just that we have to be ready for anything."

Peter replied, "In short, I like to know why it didn't infect _you_!"

Oboro said, "My body's metabolism is immune to dark magic or disease… In fact, only a shot to the heart kills me. But your dark-skinned friend can't do anything."

Mundy said, "Not really, not right now."

Peter prepared, as Oboro charged, "That's all well and good, but you gave me enough time to regenerate my injuries! Super King gives me a healing factor, when I am seriously injured!"

Peter sighed, "Good grief. Fine. Try it."

Oboro ran towards Peter, and shouted, "I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAVE! IN ONE PUNCH!"

Peter prepared to punch, as Oboro went closer. Peter stepped back, and swung his leg back. His right leg stepped back, as Oboro launches his right fist. But Peter's leg went forward.  
 **POW!  
** And kicked Oboro in the crotch! Oboro screamed in pain, as Peter smirked, with his foot deep in his balls. Peter said, "I'm sorry, but what's that about a healing factor? This isn't Marvel or DC… This is Moji. He thinks he is Superman? HAH! _Our_ Superman is a traitor."

He stepped back, as Oboro dropped to his knees, coughing in pain. Peter smirked, as Oboro coughed, "That… was low…"

Peter said, "Nobody said that we play _by the book_ … all the time. I knew you had a weakness, whether hermaphrodite or dude in chick's clothing… Because _all_ men… don't like being kicked in the balls."

Oboro gagged, as Mundy gasped, "No way!"

Mizuki cried, "A cheap trick, but effective!"

Farra replied, "I wonder why NONE of the male villains thought of _that_ …"

Luzer shouted, "MASTER! FINISH HIM!"

Peter grabbed Oboro's neck and said, "You had heart… and I never thought you'd bested me, saying you'll give anything to protect and saved this city… But you're on the losing side, bro."

He chuckled, "Dude, you can't best us, knowing your every move. But with that being said, please enjoy my lashing out at you…"

Oboro choked, "You… You are making a huge mistake."

Peter huffed, "The mistake you made… was infecting your own super soldiers with the pheromones of Venus. Even people with inner urges can be let out; especially brainwashed puritans, like your white-havers."

"M-Matsukage… paid me in advanced… I was under… orders…"

"Gimme a break… You're the lowest of men in your camp. And I'm saying that, not because that Farra convinced me, but you're a piece of work… for a sexually-oblivious teenager…"

He prepared to launch his fists, and performed a barrage of deadly and heavy punches to the face.

" ** _BIG MASTER COMBO!_** " He shouted, and bellowed, after landing a severe left and right, again and again, as his Phantoms assisted him, "The **ONLY! MISTAKE!** Was that **YOU!** Were following **ORDERS!** Yet, you **DRESS!** As a **CHICK!** You're **STILL! USELESS!** YET YOU **NEVER!** HAD THE **BALLS! TO STOP US!** "

His final two shots were a right backhand and a roundhouse kick to the skull. Oboro stumbled down, and was on his knees, bleeding heavily. Peter walked towards him and said, "Tell Matsukage this, when we meet, face-to-face… I'm going to kick his middle-age ass… Because the Decency Squad succeeded… … …  
…at pissing me off."

Peter roared, as his Phantoms emerged, " **REPENT, YA TRANSVESTITE! _Phantom Storm!_** " and his Phantoms surrounded Oboro. They launched Chaos Fists into Oboro, severely and in hyper speed.

"ORAAAAAAAH! ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA- ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA- ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! **UNGH!** ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! **UNGH!** ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAHHH!"

What happened? Two Phantoms managed to land a swift barrage of dark punches, as the third Phantom lands another barrage of punches to Oboro's chest, waist, hip, and head. They vanished, as Peter stepped in, and landed two uppercuts to his jaw, a right uppercut and then a left, and continues with his barrage of punches to his head, chest, and waist area. And in one final gusto… He grabbed Oboro by the neck and lands more heavy punches to the sternum.

 **POW!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAA-!"  
 **CRASH!  
** After the barrage, Oboro flew off, into a building, crashing through. He dropped down, afterwards, completely in intense pain from Peter's Phantom Storm. He grabbed Oboro by the hair and said, "So… that's your natural hair, huh? Can it air dry?"

Peter revved his left arm and landed a deadly uppercut to the chin.

 **KAPOW!  
** " ** _DARKNESS RAILWAY UPPER!_** " He struck Oboro in the jaw, severely, and remained in place. But after five seconds…  
 **WHOOSH!  
** "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Oboro was sent flying into the sky, like a rocket.

Farra was amazed, as she looked upwards, "Annnnnnnd he's gone!"

Mundy and Mizuki were shocked, as Mizuki cried, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Mizuki waved to him, in arousal, "YOU DIRTY DISGRACE OF SCIENCE, WITH THAT DARK FIST! DO ME ROTTEN, YOU HAIRY ANIMAL!"

Farra groaned, likewise Mundy, "Uh… Yeah…"

Peter turned around and said, "It's done."

Mundy asked, "Wait… Where's Oboro?"

Peter giggled, folding his arms, "Wait for it."

Luzer said, "This is the best part."

Oboro whizzed back down and plummeted back to the ground.

 **CRASH!  
** He landed into the concrete street, leaving a huge crater below. Oboro was down, faced down, and badly beaten. Peter turned around and said, "Eat a dick, Physics."

Farra was cringing, as she seethed, "YEESH! That's gotta hurt."

Mundy was astonished, "Bugger! It was like this Darkness Upper is like a delay reaction!"

Mizuki said, "His fist… His Darkness Railway Upper, when he's in the zone, he's able to land a severe uppercut to the jaw, but in his pressure, the darkness inside him made sure he had five seconds to savor the pain. And how far he flew, I can't say. But his speed is clocked at-. _Tsukimigusa Oboro: clocked at 95 miles per hour, heading upward in the Earth's stratosphere, at over 30,000 feet. Conclusion: an astounding study for MZK-91's darling master_."

Mizuki seethed, as she snarled, "GAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY DID IT FINISH MY HYPOTHESIS?"

Farra barked, "Hey, R2-Triple-D2! A sock in it!"

Peter approached Oboro, as he said, "You get my point, O-Boring?"

Oboro was out like a light, with his eyes all white, in complete pain and agony. One member of the DNC was defeated, and thus, North City was rescued, despite some major casualties, infectious-wise.

 ** _[Oboro Tsukimigusa – Obliterated; forced to retire]_**

Peter sighed and said, "That's not _one down_ … If you can wake up, tell Matsukage that he's next. Let Steven take those assholes in white… including Anna."

He sneered, "Besides, you white-havers have nothing to do…"

He revved his right leg back and said, "Goodbye."

 **PUNT!  
** He punted Oboro into the solar plexus, and launched him into the prefects in his way. They crashed into each other, like bowling pins.

Farra laughed, " _STEEE-RIKE!_ "

The prefects recovered, as he called out, "OY! You! Any able-bodied prefects! Take your _Champion_ , and get the fuck out of here! Your other allies are staying here, as permanent citizens in North City!"

The Prefects carried up Oboro, as Peter said, "Sorry. But that's the way it is. AAW Orders… and you don't want to end up like these newly-made perverts. Get lost."

They marched off, with Oboro over three of the prefects' shoulders, as he was limp and badly injured. They disappeared, as Mizuki rounded up the remaining prefects, imbued by the dark magic of Venus. Mundy asked him, as Peter was calm, "Uh… Agent Giese… How in the world-?"

Peter said, "Keep your thanks. All I did was show these puppets of Matsukage what happens… when you piss me off."

Mundy said, "…uh, yeah… But going after Anna Nishikinomiya's father? That's suicide!"

Farra stated, "Listen to him, stupid! Matsukage may be Anna's Dad, but he's from National Diet, and a government official! That's risking everything you got!"

Luzer said, "Knowing Master, he's focused… and wants to take them down, at the core… Anna, Matsukage, Sophia…"

Farra roared, "Idiot! You're going to fight the entire family, yourself?"

Peter said, "I _only_ want Matsukage. The rest, I don't care. If O-Boring is that desperate, obeying his every whim, I'd like to meet his mentor."

Mundy nodded, "Well put. Anyways, we should report to the others about the incident, and head home. Once Mizuki here finishes rounding up the quarantines, we'll contact Agent Cooke and the others."

Farra agreed, "Damn right. I can't believe Steven missed it all!"

She realized, "Wait… If Oboro was there… Then…"

Peter replied, "The monkey man was there, too, in South City. Divide and Conquer. But knowing Steven and Asahi, our heavy hitters are that focused, and that they know what's going on."

Farra said, "Obviously. But it's bothering me, though. This whole Super King thing… involving Mount Fuji, a Japanese volcano… What if we have fallen into a trap by our mysterious foe?"

Mizuki asked, "What do you mean?"

Farra said, as she was worried, "If it's true about this power… there is a chance that we may face someone _stronger_ than everyone we've battled in the past… even worse than Tohru Honda, Mal, Mistress Makie, The Authority, and others… I sense this disturbance, on my way to East Townsend, weeks ago…"

Peter asked, "Any idea who he or she was?"

Farra said, "No. But I wonder if the others heard wind of Super King…"

* * *

 ** _Is Farra right? YES! But only Rook knows the identity of the one called… MIO…  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	13. Episode 4 Chapter 3

Back in South City, Chiyo rounded up the tired out prefects from Gouriki's group, into a black paddy wagon. It drove away, as Chiyo said, "I'm getting too young for this. Why do adults act like weirdoes?"

Steven said, "Now that Gouriki has lost, and hopefully learned his lesson, we have our guard to watch out for."

Asahi said, "You're so right. We have numerous clues, including how the Super King works… Look back at the hints: _Mount Fuji, Immerse Power, Dark Magic, Evil Being_ …"

Rook said, "Only I know what it is… But it's best to wait for the others."

Steven said, "Good. Steven Cooke knows that, as a whole, The Gang must be informed of this new Intel."

Heather replied, "And soon enough… Plus, just who was that woman in white? Blue Snow? She sounded familiar…"

They looked up, as Steven said, "Weird woman… It could be…"

Asahi replied, "I doubt it's Kajou, assisting us. She fled, after I blasted her."

Steven suggested, "Yeah, we still don't trust her, but I bet she's fleeing for her parents… suffice since they're perverted criminals… whose father enjoy-. URK! I mean…"

Rook said, "No matter. But I disapprove of her method of panty wear."

Heather replied, "Exactly!"

Asahi said, "Well, let's contact the others, on how they are doing."

Steven contacted North City, as Farra responded, " _A-Squad Agent, Farra Stevens, AAW-New York. Who's speaking?_ "

"It's me, Stevens."

"Oh, Steven!" Farra gasped, "I mean… You aren't hurt, are you?"

Steven said, "We're okay. One monkey, beaten down. But… escaped same."

"He'll be back. That guy never learns. You missed what the Big Guy did to that Oboro dude!"

"Never mind that! We'll discuss this matter, later. Right now, we have to talk about this _Super King_ …"

Farra said, "You, too? What do you know?"

"A lot." He said, "But give me what Oboro told you guys."

"Mizuki will explain. Hang on."

She signed off, as Steven said, "I'm on hold."

Eventually, The Gang was given a ride back, after putting the stories together. Rook even mentioned the name to them… the one who gave the DNC powers of Super King – _MIO!_

* * *

 ** _Episode IV – Chapter 3: The Mysteries Press On!  
Who IS MIO?_**

* * *

Back in the HQ in New York, Sophia made a deal with Head of AAW, Big Cass, and his partner, Enzo Amore.

"So, that's my issues on what these worlds are coming to, including horrendous lewdness and murder. And with AAW's assistance, we wish to help out." She said.

Big Cass replied, "Touching story. But excuse me, while I play the _World's Smallest Violin_."

"You _don't_ believe me?!"

"Not one word."

"You're… You're serious? You're denying me, like that, over one incident in a city?"

Big Cass explained, "Look, lady! My men are strong, and they did protect a city, because you had the gall to use your own police force to clean the smut! I ain't playing, woman! You had to step up, but in AAW business, you're just another stray, lost in the streets!"

Enzo smiled, "How ya doin'?"

Sophia cried, "You're… OOH! Must you forget that this will go down in history as the world's greatest protection? What you're doing is ruining this world with your jargon and destruction! I will not sit back and see our land get treated poorly!"

Enzo gasped, as he said, "Well… What do you we have here? _A cuppa haters? A cuppa haters?_ "

Enzo boomed, "Listen, broad! You can flap your gums from here to Coney Island, but you don't talk that way to Big Cass! I'm smashing and bashing, while you trashing your hash, with your cleanup the city crap! You're talking, but all I hear is **KZZZZZZZZZZZZZTCH!** WHITE NOISE!"

"How ya doin'?" Big Cass said.

Enzo boasted, "But, you, doll? You're a leader for Decency, but we don't talk to corrupt politicians! Because they lie! They cheat! They steal!"

"They take!"

"They're cowards!"

"Yellow!"

"BONELESS!"

"Chicken tenders!"

Sophia was appalled, as Big Cass said, "Miss Nishikinomiya, while I approve of your method to help out, my answer is NO! And it's not just any NO, it's simply to YOU, to your husband, and to your daughter… that there is only ONE WORD! TO DESCRIBE YOU! And I'm gonna SPELL! IT! OUT! For ya!"

Enzo and Big Cass shouted out, " **S! A! W! F! T!** SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWFT!"

Big Cass concluded, as Enzo hopped around, "Now, get out of here!"

Sophia marched off, in embarrassment, as she boomed, "FINE! But this is the gravest mistake _you've_ ever made. I _will_ succeed. _Prohibition X_ will go as planned! You've not heard the last of _me_!"

She slammed the door behind her, as Enzo said, "I'm so scared! KEEP WALKING, CHICKEN THIGHS!"

Big Cass replied, "Enzo! Enough. Thanks to info from Miss Riley in our New York base, this DNC is a sturdy match for humanity extinction."

"Yo, Cass! Does that mean… no babies?"

"No nothing! Don't know how she got that info, and refused to talk, but she's good. Leveled playing field, and we got her on the ropes."

"No, no, no, Big Cass, wait. We have no proof of guilt. That means, no evidence!"  
"How ya doin'?"  
"NO alibi!"  
"How ya doin'?"  
"Confession!"  
"How ya doin'?"  
"Admission of Guilt!"  
"How ya doin'?"  
"CONTRADICTION!"

Big Cass said, "Indeed. DNC and Nishikinomiya, they aren't playing Horseshoes. I ain't talking about Connect Four, Chutes and Ladders, Clue, Scrabble, Monopoly; I'm talking Game of Life, with Earth as its board game, and the only way to win, is save it!"

Enzo said, "Well, what about, you know, The Gang?"

"Those hambones? They just came back, and have ring rust on them. 27 months of training. They ain't Blue Chip Rookies! They're pros! Besides, L.A. isn't recovering well, since Agent Archer and crew relocated there."

"Agent Archer? Try Agent Kane! You feel me, Cass?"

"Oh, right… The Movie Star with the gun. So far, no luck on capturing Veronica Deane. The Gang's all we have, right now. And what these guys are saying about a threat that will end humanity, I'm game. Let's watch and see."

"Hey, I'm not being that triggered, but The Gang's too reckless. Now, if it were _me_ , I'd go in, and _BADABOOM-SHACKALAKA!_ I give them my one-two punch! ALL the famous superheroes that fight for truth and justice, and we're stuck with these losers!"

Big Cass nodded, and said to Enzo, "Hey, man, let's worry about New York Branch, later. Right now, we got work to do. Have all available NY Agents watch over Nishikinomiya, on the clock. And I don't mean _tick-tock, Hickory Dickory Dock_."

"Those mice ain't running up the clock. They's running up the river!"

Enzo shuffled off, stretching his arms, laughing. Big Cass sits down, and then reads the folders of the DNC, and its members.

* * *

Back in AAW New York, Rook started to write down clues on the Mount Fuji Super King powers, on a white wipe board. He used a black marker and wrote the clues down:  
 _Mount Fuji, Super King, Dark Powers, Evil Sorceress, Underground Jewel deep within said volcano, Devilish Aura, MIO_

Rook said to the others, in a meeting, "So, by combining all the information we have on the Mount Fuji incident, long ago, we have everything jotted down. _ONE: DNC members entered the volcano, to censor this Fuji Panty Shot, TWO: An underground gem, the size of a colosseum, granted the user SUPER powers, including regeneration, strength, speed, defense, and knowledge, THREE: the dark magic is given to our three DNC members, but by an evil sorceress…_ which brings me to _FOUR: The sorceress in question…_ "

Steven asked, "And her name is…"

Rook said, "MIO."

The Gang was startled, as Asahi said, "We have no clue on who she is… But if only… We had more answers. The image of this woman, this MIO, I can't imagine."

"You said it, man." Farra explained, "During my return, I felt a jab in my head, knowing of this dark being. Sadly, she was a no-show."

Peter said, "So, she wasn't present, at all?"

Mizuki replied, "Only if she wants to. Whoever she is, this MIO, we have to train harder than ever before. But first, we have this issue with the DNC, and its members."

Rook said, "We have already plastered their defenses, including Steven & Asahi's role against Gouriki, and Peter's smashing performance against Oboro, but it's not enough. We go after the kingpin of this Decency Nation Capital – _Anna Nishikinomiya_!"

Mundy said, "We go after her, except for Peter, who has Matsukage Nishikinomiya."

Asahi said, "It's risky…"

Heather added, "But it's the only way. We don't agree on it, but…"

Mundy stated, "If it means that we beat up a member of National Diet, so be it. But Kanaka already used her favor from your incident in Imperial Lobby. We have to tread _carefully_."

Steven said, "NO problem."

Heather said, "Does this mean we can split up, again?"

Mizuki protested, "Sorry, but we can't, this time. Now that we know their intentions, one city at a time, we wait… and we strike…"

Peter said, "Cool. I've been meaning to stretch my arms, again."

Rook stated, "Still, there's one thing I must add to this meeting summons… And it's about Blue Snow… the Ero-Terrorist…"

"Huh?" Farra asked, "That girl in panties?"

Peter examined her photo and said, "Hmm… Rook, give me Kajou's picture."

He gave Peter a photo of Ayame, as he sensed, "Kajou and Blue Snow… One in the same. I know in my heart that they're the same. Asahi, what happened to her, in South City?"

Asahi explained, "After my assault on Kajou, blasting her in the chest, we were going to question her about MIO and Mount Fuji. But escaped, the minute we weren't looking."

Peter said, holding the photo high, "Hmm… I see… My Phantoms may be right on the nose… Look at their eyes. The same golden brown eyes…"

He showed the photos, as Mizuki gasped, "No way… And she threw those dirty perverted cards at you guys?"

Steven said, "To us, to Gouriki, and to his prefects… Apparently, I stayed serious, and scoffed it off."

Farra realized, "Oh, right. You're always serious, and have no time for lechery… You hentai!"

Steven barked, "Unlike _you_ , Blue Hentai!"

Farra snarled, "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BAST-?"

Rook called out, "HEY! HEY! HEY! This is no time to fight each other!"

Mizuki scanned the photos and said, "Perfect match. Ayame Kajou _is_ Blue Snow."

"But why side as Blue Snow, to protect us?" Heather asked, "Normally, I'd say _"Don't look at ME~!"_ , but not this time. We were offered to assist her, and we said NO."

Mundy said, "And she assisted you guys, either way."

Peter said, "I'm saying that she _is_ on our side, like it or not."

Steven said, "Well, there's one thing that puzzles me. If we bested Oboro and Gouriki, why did Ayame go down, easily, being she's of Super King powers?"

Farra said, "Perhaps we can go to the source."

She insisted, "Gentlemen, ladies, and Luzer, we are going – _and permit me for vomiting on this request –_ to Hane City."

Mizuki agreed, "Fair enough. Kajou said that she's in Hane City, and is DNC-free of any mishap in the city. Plus, we have her address to her _hideaway_. Just saying."

" _Tundra Snow_." Rook said, "Here's the number."

Peter asked, "Mizuki, can you call her?"

Mizuki said, "Negative. I feel like it could be a trap."

Farra dialed the number and said, "Yes, but what choice do we have?"

She called Kajou, as Asahi was sad. She said, "I don't know… I just can't go back…"

Steven asked, "You okay? It's fine. Forget about Maki… Okay?"

Asahi sniffled, "I promise. But it's hard to bear this burden, losing her to a spell."

Heather said, "It's alright, man. We got you now, and _we're_ your closest buddies."

Asahi giggled, "Thanks, Heather…"

Farra called on the phone and nodded, "Right… Yeah, I know what's been going on. Oh… I see… I'll tell him. So, when are you not busy? Right. See you then."

She hung up and said, "That was Kajou. We got access to Tundra Snow, FREE of charge. Only because we're on-duty."

She added, "Oh, and also, Luzer's banned from the establishment."

Luzer gasped, "ME?! Why?"

Farra barked, "Uh, dude? You pecked on her head, like some sort of dartboard!"

Luzer said, "That's because I never knew about Kajou, until now!"

Farra replied, "Well, we're not taking any chances."

Peter said, "Now, now, don't listen to her, buddy. You can just wait outside, since in that establishment, NO pets are allowed."

"I am NOT your pet, Master! I'm your ally!" Luzer complained.

Mundy barked, "What difference does it make? At least we'll have an outsider stay and keep watch."

Mizuki said, "He's right. Luzer may not be allowed in, but we're making sure that there's NO trouble, out there."

Peter said, "Right."

Steven asked, "So, when do we leave to visit?"

Farra said, "Saturday night, 7pm, at the Tundra Snow. Kajou will know it's us."

Steven said, "You heard her! We go to Hane City on Saturday!"

They finished the meeting, as they begin to plan on a trip to Hane City, where Ayame is located; but also, where Asahi nearly lost Minami Makimura. Asahi remained seated, as everyone else left. She was still upset over letting Maki down.

"I couldn't… but it holds too much bad memories…" she thought, "Almost as worse as MIO, having to witness the powers that Maki was given, badly… but that was because…"

Hane City was also the place where Mech-Asahi was birthed; though, her powers awoke there, her first transformation happened in West Plaza, years ago. She held her bracelet and said, "Hane City was where I got this… The Bracelet of Gigantica… and how Hikari gave it to me… Poor Hikari… Thank you…"

She was still hurt over Hikari's death, in AAW HQ, after she was mortally wounded by an evil force. She then had confidence into her and said, "No… What I did for Hikari was even odds. I rescued her, only she didn't make it. I lost Maki, and I lost Hikari… but I'm never losing anyone else… ever!"

Steven returned, as he asked, "Asahi? You okay?"

Asahi blushed and stammered, "Uh, Steven, I, uh… uh…"

He smiled, "Come on. Let's go home. If it's about today, leave it, for now. We have time."

Asahi confessed, "Steven, I don't know. It's just… … …I'm scared over Hane City. This is where I found Maki, and later, I learned that she died. I can't have a third performance, since Hikari died, after she gave me the powers to be Mech-Asahi. I just can't see anyone else die."

Steven held her shoulder and said, "Asahi, the only person we want dead… is MIO. If we find her, we'll go after her. Okay? You can take your revenge on her, if you want…"

Asahi cried, "But that's not it! Mal and Tohru Honda, they did it to Maki and Hikari! I can't have someone else be victims, as well, in my eyes! I am not a born killer, like you, Peter, or Farra!"

"What about Bulat?"

"Well, _that_ was an exception. But I'm not a person who kills evildoers… That's in anime."

"This is real life. You die, you die. But we chose to protect ourselves, whenever the danger occurs."

"I understand…"

He said to her, "Come on. I'll walk you home."

They left the building, after that, as Asahi's confidence increased… only to decrease, after Steven's words of confidence.

"I _still_ don't want to go…" she thought, in sadness.

* * *

Back in the streets of New York, Sophia was driving home in her limo.

"THE NERVE OF THOSE AMERICAN REJECTS!" She protested, "I have never been this insulted in my life! Those two… Big Cass… Enzo… They'll pay for this!"

She got a phone call from Anna, "Hello? Oh, Anna…"

Anna called, "Mother, bad news… North and South City's takeover, as you planned, ends in failure. _Divide and Conquer_ has been thwarted by The Gang of AAW-New York."

"Them?"

"Yes, Mother. Miss Tsukimigusa suffered collateral damage, and she is recovering, as we speak."

"THAT CRAZY IDIOT?!" Sophia yelled, "Look, you tell this girl that she's useless! But give her another chance to prove them that we are saving the world."

Anna said, "Yes, Mother, but Miss Tsukimigusa took a savage beating. She's not recovering, well enough."

Sophia said, "It'll be fine. I'm sure that Gouriki and Kajou will serve you well. Leave Oboro Tsukimigusa in the scrap heap."

"I will tell her. Goodbye."

They finished, as Sophia said, "Driver, take me home."

Meanwhile, in DNC Base, Anna said to the others, "Everyone, bad news… Miss Tsukimigusa is off the team, due to serious injuries."

Gouriki growled, "Curse them!"

Anna said, "But they are versatile about our methods… and how they want to take everything from us. Even if it means losing everything, we take down _our_ cities, and reeducate them. A portion of Japan needs to be rejuvenated."

Ayame asked, "And what do you propose, Anna?"

Anna said, "Well, if The Gang wants to stop Mother and her prohibition law, let them. In fact, we'll let them come to Tokioka Academy… personally. In fact, Mother and Father will join in and watch."

Gouriki said, "That's a stretch. Plus, the Big One wants your father, Miss Anna. He took a messy beating on Miss Tsukimigusa, and most of our prefects remained in North City, under quarantine."

Ayame added, "They were legit on North City's Venus Lust Curse. Perhaps we could've dug through the course, long and hard."

Gouriki gasped, "What kind of language is that?"

Ayame smiled, "Sorry. I was feeling a little sour."

"Speaking of which, where were you? We recalled that Asahi Sakurai gave you a beating. And you fled, long before Blue Snow made a debut."

"I had to crawl away and find a clinic. Luckily, one was open."

"Wait, there was a clinic open?"

"Oh, yes. All food-related stores are closed down, because of the lust curse, but medical areas remained open, and to assure protection from its lewd aura."

Anna said, "And how are you feeling?"

Ayame said, "My old uniform is in the trash, but I'm alright. Shame what happened to Oboro, though."

Anna said, "We cannot risk everything that occurred as failure. We strike again, in lower parts of the country. Mother will address the situation on the Prohibition X Law, in the coming weeks. And so, this war between Decency Squad and AAW… No mercy!"

Gouriki nodded, and then said, "Fair enough! I've long for a rematch with Mech-Asahi!"

Ayame said, "I'll protect you, Anna. If Steven Cooke, or A-Fist, shows up, I'll handle him, personally. OH! What about your father?"

Anna said, "He'll hold his own against Peter Giese. I'll go talk to him, later tonight. And sad that Mother isn't happy about her meeting in New York."

Ayame responded, "That's alright, Miss Anna."

Anna said, "Report back here, once new business is up. Right now, rest easy and try again, tomorrow. Dismissed."

They all left, as Ayame was concerned. She then said, to herself, "Agent Stevens called about a secret that effected myself, as well. Super King."

Oboro was lying in bed, in his female school uniform, out cold and bandaged up. Ayame said, as she was concerned, "One down, two to go. The Gang's doing well, so far. But to suffer a curse that we encountered, a while back, that wouldn't be hard to swallow."

She held her pink phone up and said, "But I won't be up my clit in pussy striking. There's much to do and screw."

She put it away and said, "Soon, _Prohibition X_ will come… And the biggest test is about to begin…"

She smirked evilly, knowing that The Gang will succeed. But the questions increase, including her visit with our heroes, in Hane City's Tundra Snow.

* * *

 ** _Episode IV – The End_**

* * *

 ** _So ends Part 4. Next time, The Gang visits beautiful and lustful Hane City, and a meeting with Ayame Kajou. The final battle is under preparations, as the fate of the Moji Mikisa and the Future is at stake.  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang – IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	14. Episode 5 Chapter 1

You remember last time? The Gang searched in North and South City, protecting and stopping a _Divide and Conquer_ attack by the DNC, led by Raiki Gouriki and Oboro Tsukimigusa. However, The Gang thwarted their evil plans, only to learn even more about their powers: " _Super King_ ", and by a deity of Hell called "MIO".  
Though they stopped Oboro and Gouriki, there were many more answers to be made. As they regroup their wins, they go to the source of power – _Ayame Kajou_. She was the one person they could _never_ trust, at all, being the Ero-Terrorist, Blue Snow.

And so, The Gang departed to head to Hane City, Kajou's last known whereabouts, for more answers, as the final battle looms, and why they must stop humanity from being extinct.

* * *

 ** _Episode V – Chapter 1: The Ero-Terrorist, Blue Snow!  
Ayame Kajou Tells All!_**

* * *

Aboard the BattleVan, the following Saturday, The Gang was riding down the highway, heading to Hane City, which is close-by.

Mizuki said, as she was by the wheel, "We're getting there. Five more minutes, and we'll make Hane City."

Asahi was sitting in the front seat, since A) she called shotgun, and B) Steven was too focused on his training. She was still saddened, as she whispered, "Maki…"

Asahi said, "I don't know… The guys said that she'll be fine… and I can't be emotional."

Farra replied, "Welcome to _my_ world."

Peter said, "Ignore her. She's in family disputes."

Farra added, "Only because my family tree is pruned."

Rook replied, "And here I thought she was a Good Samaritan."

"Actually, I'm a (BEEP)." Farra said, "But you don't need to know that."

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _What Farra said was uncalled for. So, I censored that._

Peter said, "I didn't know you were religious."

Farra sighed, "It's the Zen in me. But I am controlling my anger, and it's working."

Heather asked, "How is _that_ going, by the way?"

Mundy said, "Can we just shut up and head to Hane City? All you guys do is talk, when you drive down the highways."

Mizuki replied, "Yeah, about that, you didn't manage to repair our thrusters in our jets to this vehicle."

"Ooooh… You know what, I forgot, since we touched down in New York. When we get back, I'll have a mechanic on it."

"Thanks."

Asahi looked out the window and saw a view of Hane City. She thought, as she was worried, " _Hane City…_ It was where I was birthed as Mech-Asahi… and how I almost lost… _her_ …"

She remembered the day in Hane City, after Hikari, before her death, gave Asahi the Bracelet of Gigantica, and helped her achieve in The Gang's biggest victory in West Plaza. Unfortunately, this was different, than years ago…

 **XXXXX**

They parked outside the city, as Mizuki beeped, " _Car safety assured… BattleVan protected…_ "

Heather said, "Now, I wonder what the address to the Tundra Snow is…"

They walked, as they spotted a figure from far away. It was the same boy in brown hair. He dashed off, as Steven called to him. Rook said, "What's wrong with him?"

Steven said, "This guy… Everywhere we go… he runs away from us… but refuses to fight."

Asahi added, "We run into him, every time."

Mundy said, "Indeed. But he is in colors of DNC… our enemy…"

Rook asked, "Could he be in cahoots with MIO?"

"Not sure what, but we have no idea. For now, let's go." Steven said, walking forward.

Mizuki instructed, "Girls, any cat calls at you, ignore them."

They kept walking, as two burly men in construction uniforms looked on.

The first one jeered, "Whoa! Look at those hot tomatoes!"

The second one asked, "Yeah, but they brought along boys… and one who's black."

"Interracial orgy? I think so."

"Yeah, those girls are so lucky!"

They laughed evilly, as The Gang was embarrassed in disdain, hearing the two men's remarks.

Peter growled, "Permission to disembowel these hentais?"

Mizuki said, "Denied! We're on-duty."

She whispered, "We'll do that, when we leave."

Asahi sighed, "Apparently, I forgot to warn you about the perverts in this city…"

Farra barked, "And what do you call _these_ losers?"

Mundy said, "Be that as it may, you go _by the book_."

 **BANG!  
** Mundy fired his sniper rifle, over his shoulder, killing the two construction workers. He continued, "But racism towards us… That is cold. Besides, calling me _black_ isn't cool."

Heather smirked, "Not from us… We can't say African-American, since you're… Aussie."

Luzer replied, "Technically, he's Quadroon… like Miss Kane."

Rook responded, "Not exactly."

Asahi shivered, as Steven said, "So, any idea where Tundra Snow is?"

Mizuki said, "I jotted it down on my _iPhone_ , and used _Google Maps_."

"How can you use Google Maps in this Moji Mikisa, you Tin Boobs!" Farra roared.

Mizuki huffed, "Obviously, loser! I am a living, breathing supercomputer!"

She halted and beeped, " _Due northwest, 15 kilometers… Destination: Tundra Snow…_ "

Heather smiled, "Well, let's go!"

They dashed off, as they headed to Tundra Snow, Kajou's hideaway. Meanwhile, the boy in brown was in the shadows, as he felt upset. He turned away and ran off.

 **XXXXX**

They arrived at the Tundra Snow. It was a huge building, with a bright white sign and portraits and posters of Ayame, in certain poses.

"It's a huge stadium!" Peter cried.

Luzer said, "Look at the size of that building!"

Farra looked up and whistled, "That tall… that neon sign…"

The neon sign says " _Tundra Snow_ ", which is vaguely shaped like a man's thing. Mundy huffed, "Vulgar…"

Mizuki replied, "This _is_ Ayame Kajou, of course."

Luzer stated, "Let's be reasonable. This could be a trap, or it could be legit… but my gut instinct says that it's an abandoned front."

Asahi replied, "It's only open until Midnight. Kajou sleeps easily, when not in DNC?"

Peter said, "Maybe. She usually opens, if she's available."

Mizuki said, "Well, what do _you_ say?"

Steven nods and replied, "We go in, and ask Kajou. She's in there, available… Maybe she'll guide us answers about this MIO freak."

Rook halted, as he heard music. The Gang halted, hearing the bass groove. Heather whispered, "That tune…"

"Pop music!" Peter smiled.

Farra asked, "But familiar…"

The music continued, as Heather whispered, "NO way… I KNOW THAT SONG!"

She leaned by the door, as Rook asked, "Heather, what song is it?"

Heather said, as she listened, "My god… Kajou…"

She snorted in disgust, "She has Britney Spears?!"

Peter gasped, "NO WAY! THAT HAS-BEEN?!"

Farra asked, "What song is it from? It sounds sultry!"

Heather whispered, as she was astonished, "Eww… I knew Kajou has bad taste in has-beens."

Peter said, "I used to like Britney."

Heather added, "Me, too."

Mundy barked, "Hey, times have changed, lads."

Rook said, "Indeed. Music can soothe the savage beast, but as time moves on, your idols have ceased."

Steven giggled, as he said, "Oh, that was clever."

Mundy asked, "Agent Dunn, what Britney song is she playing?"

Heather whispered, humming the tune. Peter asked, "Is it _Oops, I Did it Again?_ "

Asahi asked, " _I'm a Slave for You_?"

Farra asked, " _Boys_?"

Steven asked, " _Baby, One More Time_?"

Heather sighed, and asked, "Would you believe… _It's Britney, Bitch_ …"

The Gang gasped, recognizing the song, " _WOMANIZER_?!"

They prepared to barge in, as Peter instructed, "Sorry, buddy. Kajou said that you cannot enter."

Luzer said, "I'll keep lookout, Master. But I fear what this place could be."

Mundy said, "Right! Let's jump in!"

He halted, as they stopped near the door, "But… calmly…"

They opened the door and walked in, as the music went louder. The bright lights shone, as they entered the main room. A girl in black hair, wearing a white bra and panties, with fishnets, posed to them, "Hello, baby. You know you want it."

Rook and Peter shrieked, as Farra was shocked, "Uh… Sorry, but is this the Tundra Snow?"

The woman smiled, "Oh, yes… Reservation for eight?"

Farra replied, "Sorry, but we're on business with your proprietor."

Mizuki gasped, "So dirty… but familiar…"

Mundy cried, "Oh, my word…"

They saw a huge place, with plush couches and a tall metal pole on a stage. Girls that are walking to the stage are performing a striptease, waving their black hair out, and posing. The Gang had entered Tundra Snow, Ayame Kajou's hideout… and also her business establishment – a gentlemen's club.

"It's a strip joint!" Heather cried.

Steven cried out, "A Gentlemen's Club?!"

Peter, Rook, Mizuki, and Farra were disgusted, while Asahi and Mundy were turned away, all bashful and stunned, with blue on their foreheads. Mizuki said, "It's obvious why Kajou made it her exclusive property."

Peter sighed, "All it is… is smut."

Farra stated, "No wonder it is so dirty."

Asahi asked, "But why do all the strippers look like Kajou?"

Rook shivered, as he said, "Nirvana… or Hell… Where am I, pray tell? So… many… panties…"

Mizuki facepalmed herself and said, "Pervert."

Heather shivered, "I don't know…"

Steven said, "Look, we can't stay. Where's Kajou?"

The woman said, "She's in her office, if you wish to speak to her… for _important_ business."

Steven said, "Actually, we are. We're from AAW-New York. We wish to speak with Miss Ayame Kajou."

The woman smiled, "I'm Ayame. What a coincidence. You want to see me dance?"

He replied, "Uh, no…"

Another Ayame double appeared, as she held Rook and Peter by the shoulders, "Hey, big boys. Are those your cocks, and so stiff, or are you glad to see me?"

Rook shrieked, as Peter cried, "I'M MARRIED, THANK YOU!"

They tried to resist, as Rook said, "It's a NO on panties, means NO! SAFE WORD! SAFE WORD!"

The Kajou double giggled, "Now, now, boys. Let me tease and diddle in your hot long dicks. I want to suck those staffs so good, into your creamy center…"

Mizuki glared, as she barked, "HANDS OFF MY MAN, BITCH!"

Peter & Rook shrieked in agony, holding each other, as Mizuki glared at the double in lingerie. Farra said, sighed in disdain, "Babies…"

Kajou appeared from the back doorway, "HEY! It's you guys! You eight here for an orgy?"

The Gang shouted out, "QUIT SAYING THAT LEWD STUFF!"

Ayame smiled, "Joking. Sorry. Anyways, I'm glad you came! Come with me, follow!"

They were astonished, as Ayame left. Steven asked, "Should we…?"

Mundy shivered, "Most of us aren't single…"

Asahi whispered, "And this place is popular…"

Heather cringed, "So… many… boys…"

Steven remarked, "Let's get this over with."

They walked together, as Farra said, "HEY! You two losers coming?"

Peter shirked, "SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm traumatized?!"

Mizuki carried Peter and Rook in her arms, and said, "Sorry. Even we agree that strip clubs are demeaning…"

Farra sighed, "God help us…"

They went down the hallway, as Ayame was far away, signaling to them. "Come on and cum! Don't be stiffed! We'll talk alone…"

She stepped in, as Peter said, "How is this safe in DNC?"

Farra replied, "Keep your eyes on the prize. It could be a trap."

They stepped into Ayame's office. Her office is a plush pink room with a dark brown wooden desk and a computer. It also has monitors for security in the area. Ayame said, "Sorry if it's not that sexy and erotic… Usually Anna comes by, once in a while, when not in DNC business."

Steven said, "Nice front you got here. I'd say _Sarcasm_ , but you are fitting in this place."

Ayame smiled, "Thank you."

Steven said, as the others stand, "Anyways, we should talk about recently… and what happened in North and South City."

Ayame asked, "Where's the pecker?"

"Outside." Peter said.

Ayame smiled, "Good. That bird nearly pecked my brains out."

Peter stated, "Oh, be nice to Luzer. Sure, he's a Transylvanian crow, but he only eats your brains, if you're dead… and if you're damned and corrupt. That's Darkveil's way of life."

Ayame grumbled, "Thanks for the backstory, Count Dracula."

Steven said, "Anyways… Rook told us about your connections with Super King."

Ayame asked, "That power? Oh, yes. I have obtained this power… and I can unleash it at you guys… but now's not the time."

Farra said, "We would like to know if you know of an evil woman in Mount Fuji… the one who gave you the powers…"

Ayame asked, "Who?"

Rook said, "The one called… MIO…"

Ayame said, "Never heard of her. But she was the one that impaled her vines onto Oboro and Gouriki. Is that who you mean? I saw her face… and she impaled us all…"

 _Mio's eyes shone red, as vines appeared from the gem, heading towards Gouriki and Oboro. Ayame was not given the vines, as she was scared stiff. The vines impaled into Gouriki and Oboro, as Ayame shrieked in horror, as another headed towards her._

She remembered, and replied, "After we were stabbed by the vines, we thought we died, but somehow we awoke outside the mountain… Though, we don't remember how we got here. All I can remember was that this MIO woman ordered me to assist the DNC. But I'm a SPA Agent, not a decency goon. Of course, Anna, the one who founded the expedition, suddenly had those powers, too, and yet she was in leagues of this MIO. She may be dense and without common sense, but she's determined. How she got those powers, it never succumb to me…"

Steven asked, "So, Anna laid you and the others to a trap?"

Ayame said, "We had no clue. But it did give me powers, and the ability to control the world. However, I want to be like Caligula, and run a massive sexy city, only for my lust. This city was perfect, only to fend off steam, and hopefully to remember everything."

He asked, "When did it happen?"

Ayame explained:  
"Just after our expedition, I was starting to lose what I was and who I am, from being a dirty joke enthusiast. But those were fading from me. But Anna gave me a city to take over, in my blessing… I easily took Hane City, and proclaimed to clean up the filth in this area, as I was like a robot, programmed to clean the world. Until… I suddenly saw an old building that was once a failed strip club… and my memories and happiness returned… I remembered who and what I was, and rebirthed as the devious Dirty Joke Terrorist that I was…"

 _Ayame saw the strip club, deteriorating and abandoned, as she screamed in joy, remembering her life, "Oh… Fuck me… Fuck me… Yes… What is… this… feeling?"_

 _She hollered, " **COCK! AND BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLS! AHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "_

"I was happy, again! I finally found a place I can call home!" Ayame continued, "This MIO's spell cannot entrance me on making this world clean… only because Anna says so. But that's not me. I'm only me, and I run dirty stuff! I bought the place, and requested to make this city my own private home. Anna approved, since she's my bestie, and slowly, my memories returned, only to realize that I made a mistake… obeying the DNC, and not SOX."

She stated, as she was smiling, "After weeks of modifications and useful tinkering, I made this place into the #1 strip club in town, and complete with my own soiree of strippers, dancing for you, even blowing you, for a bonus, if you accept it."

Steven replied, "So, this place was your reason why you broke free of MIO's control?"

Ayame nodded, "Yes. And after I was reverted to normal, I took time off, to find the sharp pain inside me that made me a controlled sex robot."

She removed her blouse, showing her bare chest, with a white bra and a white bandage under her breasts. She explained that this was where MIO stabbed her, to control her like a puppet, to condone her orders, like a sort of doll. And she held up a clear bag that had a dark blue gem inside, covered in blood. It was also cracked lightly, and dimming. She said that this was the cause of her sudden compliance towards the evil woman, MIO.

Asahi asked, "So… This MIO… brainwashed you guys?"

Ayame replied, "Not sure… but the gems inside us are harmless."

Rook said, "Let me take a look…"

He looked at the gem and said, "Mizuki, can you scan this?"

Mizuki said, "Affirmative."

She scanned the gem and said, "My word… Mount Fuji, yes… This topaz is actually from deep within the volcano. What you got inside you was a soft blue topaz, crafted from inside the magma and soil, from within Japan's landmark."

Ayame said, "Volcano rock, huh?"

Mizuki said, "Miss Kajou, does Hane City have a library here?"

Ayame said, "There's one, four blocks east from here, and it's called the _Pubic Library_ ~!"

Mizuki groaned, "I'll ignore that remark. Agent Rook, You come with me."

They dashed off, as Ayame asked, "Do they know?"

Farra said, "Not really. Now that we know what your story is… We have more questions to ask."

Peter cried, "Why are there clones of you, in skimpy underwear?"

Asahi blushed, "You're so naughty!"

Ayame smiled, "Oh, that? Well, they are me, after all…"

Steven asked, "Uh, what are they, look-alikes?"

Ayame grinned, "Replicants."

They all shrieked, as Ayame explained, "These girls that resemble me, they are clones of yours truly, all 100% organic and erotic, programmed to seduce and induce you. But granted that it's my own DNA that created these beauties. Thanks to that MIO bitch's gem, my brainpower increased, likewise my lust for porn. In order to fool Anna, I built myself a cloning pod, to produce my own doubles, minus the PMs they wear. Oh, by the way, they DO wear PMs, but they're real, and it's blocked from DNC coverage, so I'm scot-free from the Decency Squad! You see, I had to make it look real, since Anna usually comes to visit, once in a while. She debriefed me, last week, on our recent failure, and said that I will try my hardest to achieve it. But having to endure her lewdness erasure, and her mother's attempt to silence humanity with chastity, it makes me sick. When busy with Anna, on DNC jobs, one of my doubles would fill-in for me. But I close my place, if Anna and her allies show up, for an important meeting. But I told her it's for my place, only."

Heather said, "So, _that's_ why the doubles of you!"

Peter cried, "And they all have the same sultry attitude, as you!"

Mundy continued, "Complete with gutter talk."

Ayame smiled, "Exactly. Of course, Anna doesn't know… and not since."

Steven said, "Brilliant work, my friend. However, there is something we have been meaning to ask…"

Ayame said, "Go ahead."

Steven replied, "In North City, Asahi and I stopped Gouriki… only for this Blue Snow to appear. She's a woman in a white tarp and panties on her face. Mizuki scanned her, and your face, and it was a match."

Ayame shivered, as she said, "Okay, it's a confession, right?"

Asahi said, "Hey, yeah… You disappeared, after I blasted you!"

Ayame smiled, "Oh, yes. But the wound I got from the gem is slowly recovering. Besides, that was brutal of a blast."

Asahi bowed, "I'm sorry."

Ayame giggled, "Don't be. You're one hot sex robot idol."

Asahi shouted, "BUT I'M NOT FOR SEX!"

Ayame said, "Joking aside, brah, chillax."

She stated, "Alright, I admit it. Gouriki was about to go full power on you, and that's when I stepped in. Of course, I was too late, since Banana Man was trounced easily. So, I went into Step 2, anyways. Since I launch these dirty cards all around, no man or woman is immune to my hot and sexy bait."

Steven said, "Not me. I was serious, and had no emotion in me."

Heather smiled, "Whenever he's on a mission, Steven Cooke goes into the zone, like his master."

Ayame said, "Ah, yes… You're Kenshiro's student. Quite a performance in East Townsend."

He said, "Yeah, but… You didn't have to save us."

Ayame said, "No one knows it was me. You guys only knew of my secret identity, from long ago, back in SOX. I've had it, since I formed SOX. And since you knew who I am, I can't let you leave."

Heather cried, "IT'S A TRAP!"

Ayame barked, "NO, SNOW COCK! Since you know who I am, you have _no choice_ but to assist me."

Peter gasped, "No…"

Asahi said, "So, you _are_ …"

Ayame put on panties in her face and said, "That's right. You found me out, using your brains, and your dicks. Ayame Kajou, a.k.a. Blue Snow, the famous Ero-Terrorist in Japan!"

The Gang was stunned, as Steven said, "Yes. Obviously."

The others fell in an anime-style THUD, as Ayame smiled, "Yep. Glad you figured me out, and why you're immune to my thralls."

He said, "That's because I was once in love with a woman, only she stabbed my in the back, saying she's an evil rejected cyborg from Germany."

She nodded, "I know how you feel. German chicks have such huge tits, and soft like your long bratwurst!"

He said, "Be serious! That was my most degrading moment of my life! And Steven Cooke swore I would never be fooled, again!"

Asahi said, "This would lead to a discovery on Kanade Jinguji, later on."

Mundy said, "Also known as a K-850 cyborg. She was reprogrammed into pure evil, by Tohru Honda, to turn Miyagami Academy into a hive mind base."

Peter concluded, "Only to realize that Tohru was innocent, and that Kanade did it herself. Her essence made her into an evil hive queen."

Ayame asked, "Whoa… You mean the girl in long lavender hair? Wow… Sucks to be you, huh, Kenshiro's pupil?"

Steven huffed, "Shut up."

Asahi said, "And that's why we cannot trust you, at all. We all fell into her hands, only we were used. And after twenty-seven months of training, we came back."

Farra said, "Only to realize that we came back, at a bad time… namely _you_ guys."

Ayame smiled, "Aw… How sweet. Anyways, you _will_ still help me, right?"

Steven said, "Absolutely not! We have so much to answer, including your gem and your faction. But we will never associate with terrorists against family-orientated issues."

Ayame said, "Not even for Sophia Nishikinomiya? I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but…"

She explained that she will be making a speech on Sunday, concerning Prohibition X's law.

"No…" Asahi whispered.

Ayame said, "Yes. I advise that you tune in. If you believe me… you have no choice. Otherwise, I can't help you. Now, you're going to see why the Nishikinomiyas play hard."

Steven said, "I mean… true, she is evil… But where's the proof?"

Mizuki and Rook returned, as said, "Sorry for the delay. But Rook and I found the source of the gem, and it's indeed from Mount Fuji. But there's more…"

She opened the book and showed the picture of the gem that was in Kajou. Mizuki said, "It's _this_ one."

The gem in Kajou is called _Tanzanite_ , of the blue-violet color, from the epidote group's mineral, zoisite. It was founded by Manuel d'Souza, in the Mererani Hills in Northern Tanzania in 1967, near Arusha and Mount Kilimanjaro. Requirements of heat treatment can change the tanzanite from reddish-brown to its blue-violet color.

Peter said, "Whoa… Tanzania Site?"

Mizuki replied, "Well, it was forged from Northern Tanzania. MIO must've learned of all different gems, including ones from outside Japan. No doubt about it. MIO did control you, Kajou."

Ayame said, "Fuck… me…" in complete astonishment.

The Gang has hit a dead end. MIO did control Ayame, and also learned that Sophia is making an important announcement, tomorrow. Will they save the day?

* * *

 ** _The Gang is in a spot. What is next for them, and their continuous mysteries on this MIO? And also, what of the Nishikinomiyas and the DNC?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	15. Episode 5 Chapter 2

The following day, The Gang returned to their huge apartment complex in the streets of New York – 2121 Straight Street. It has been bought and rebuilt by Scarlet Riley, during their 27-month training sabbatical. The Gang was bunking together, all six members, except for Mundy & Rook. Rook had to return to the AAW-NY Building with Mundy, for important intel to give.

Steven instructed, "Today's the day. Inform us, when Sophia will begin her petition."

Mizuki said, "Roger that. It's not too later than 4, since the Nishikinomiyas are strict. But if what Ayame said is true, we have no choice but to believe her."

Peter stated, "To be honest, Miz & I wanted a kid of our own. Sadly, that failed…"

Mizuki said, "Hey, Dr. Ryuken only built my arms. He didn't make me full-on cyborg. How about you?"

"The countess does flirt at me, a lot… but I say to myself I'm married…"

"Oh?"

"Yes. But NO sex. The fact she is a shapeshifting transgender, I would _never_ have sex with her; not even with a (BEEP)!"

"Well, I believe you." Mizuki smiled, "Even I would think it's disgusting… I think…"

Farra sighed, coming out of the bathroom, "Well, Mundy & Rook are going to aide us, from behind the scenes. To be honest, I don't trust Kajou."

Steven said, "She may be on our side, but we still don't trust her."

Asahi asked, "What about that boy we saw?"

He said, completely befuddled, "Yeah… Him, too. He be friend or foe?"

The others say, "Foe."

"DNC attire. Obviously." Steven concluded, "So, now… We have to stop Sophia Nishikinomiya and her Prohibition X. However, for Scarlet's sake, we sit back and watch, until we learn more. When the time comes, we strike. DNC, the Nishikinomiyas, everything – _This_ is our only shot at the fate of the future, for humanity."

Farra added, "The fate of the future is in _our_ hands. Even if Fuwa said it's going to end humanity, we have to stop them. Scarlet said that AAW isn't alone."

Heather asked, "How so?"

Farra replied, "Scarlet gave me the 401. And our boss, Big Cass, said that Sophia was just in his office. Apparently, he wasn't happy about the offer from her, to have AAW assist her. Not after we gave Scarlet the full story, beforehand."

The others agreed, as Steven said, "Good. For now, we wait. ALL the agents around the New York area will be on surveillance, for the time being. And if what she says is real, we have a bigger enemy to deal with, even before MIO."

Could this be real? The Gang, already at a dead end, awaits more information about _Prohibition X_ , and the messages from Ayame Kajou _and_ Hyouka Fuwa. Will they be able to stop the family?

* * *

 ** _Episode V – Chapter 2: We're Not Alone!  
Percival Gaynes joins the Fight!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Feral Beauty HQ, located in an _undisclosed location_ , a huge muscular man in blonde hair, wearing green tights and a spiky vest and a silver mask, was sitting in his chair, viewing the blue sky. A girl in blonde hair, done in pigtails, wearing a pink blouse, was standing in attention, in front of his desk. The huge man said, "Eri… By now, I've learned that The Gang… is back…"

This is the Head of Feral Beauty ( _the OTHER FBI of the Moji Mikisa_ ), Neptuneman, a.k.a. Kenkaman. He was a former Perfect Choujin pro wrestler turned straight. He lead Feral Beauty, from the very beginning, formed and approved by his longtime rival and leader of the UN, Robin Mask. The girl in attention is a gynoid. Her name is Eri, or _Experimental Robotic Intern_ , for short. She is an assistant to Percival Gaynes, a former member of The Gang and longstanding member of Feral Beauty.

"Sir. From what I have learned that this DNC has invaded numerous cities, including East Townsend, North City, and South City." She said, "But we were amazed that only Hane City was obtained. And yet, they haven't made their move, fully."

"Miss Riley of New York gave me the full scaled report. Do you know of a world without perversion and smut, only to lead to extinction of humanity?"

"I cannot answer that, Neptuneman… But sadly, if that happens, would we see humans be dead, due to the halting of child birth? Every sperm _is_ sac-."

"Enough of your lies!" He bellowed, "Also, don't believe those ridiculous stories. We know that family is rich and wholesome, but to have sit back and watch our worlds become warped and damaged, that's even worse off, and effects ALL of the citizens in these worlds."

"Even the ones that were killed in the _Great West Greenwich War_?"

"The very same."

"I see."

Eri bowed and said, "Permit to ask, sir, but, what does that have to do with me?"

"You and Agent Gaynes will watch over the scenario, learn of Sophia Nishikinomiya's true intentions, and to make sure that she is legit. Otherwise, you go in and strike."

"Yes, sir."

She walked away, as Neptuneman resumes viewing the blue sky in the window.

 **XXXXX**

Eri walked back to the office, as a man in glasses, with brown hair and a black suit, was reading the files of a deceased criminal – _Tohru Honda_.

This is Percival Gaynes, the "catalyst" to the Moji Mikisa. He is a former member of The Gang, and a leading member of the Feral Beauty, likewise partner and commanding officer, Michelle Nevins. The reason he is a catalyst was that he was held responsible for letting Tohru Honda kill Chris McLean, and changing the worlds into chaos and despair, since day one. He was also responsible for not killing Chris McLean, even sooner. But that wasn't his least worries.

"Remy Snowflake… Tohru Honda…" He growled, "Damn it… Look at me! Angered by the fact that I let Blazin' Flush Cooke _and_ Black Dynamite perish, and I stood by and watch, as that pretender would reap chaos! The same chaos that Tohru Honda caused, and she takes her mantle! DAMN IT!"

He slammed the files down and roared, "Must I be cursed for what I have done?"

Eri shouted, "SIR! Calm down!"

Percival said, "Oh. It's you, Eri."

"Sir, were you reading Honda's files, again?"

"I still can't get that image out of my mind… Remy Snowflake, a crazed Japanese serial killer from the 60s, had arisen from her grave, and killed Black Dynamite."

"And the Honda files?"

"Eri, you and I were there… That damnable Snowflake is the complete image of Tohru Honda, minus the white garb!"

"Sir, it's alright. There's no way it's her. Tohru Honda's dead. Her reign of terror had ended… somehow. But this Remy Snowflake is just an enigma."

"Or a coincidence? BAH! Not the first time I was wrong…"

He explained, "Eri… I know you may be aware of this… But if I hadn't spared Chris McLean… if Michelle didn't force me to step aside… and if Aya didn't stop me, I'd be free, and all this wouldn't be happening! If I only wish to stop McLean from spreading, things would be different, and I wouldn't let my friends be involved."

He growled, starting to cry, "I'm responsible for what I did, after all these years… The one called Haruka saved the worlds, and yet she saw the truth about Triple H… and Remy Snowflake… Kenji Harima said that Snowflake and The Authority cannot meet, face-to-face, and look what happened! Cecelia's dead! Black Dynamite's dead! And Remy Snowflake has become a threat to the worlds, if and when she shows up!"

She replied, "It's not your fault, sir… There's no way it's Tohru Honda… as her look-alike. Sir, remember your lecture about the Precious Stones of Control? You said that Tohru can hold only _three_ powers. But… Mal held 13 of the many… and was uncontrollable… Remy Snowflake has _Tremor Quake_ and _Darkness Shadow_. Tohru Honda had the _Vile Trio_ of _Beast, Alien,_ and _Robot_. So, how could it be Honda, _if_ she's already dead… and that she had two additional Precious Stones in her arsenal?"

"Huh?"

"It's all logic. If you hold more than one power, you'd die instantly. Honda would die, if she holds _five_."

"And me without a pure heart. I was a fool for letting McLean live… only for Tohru to end his tyranny, for good, and usurp it… Maybe that's why I don't deserve one."

Eri barked, "Damn it, sir! Every day, you nose into these goddamned files of a deceased deity, and you always say the same brooding thing – You blame yourself! It's not your fault, at all! Everything has changed, and we're winning a battle that fate claimed that we're supposed to lose. But Remy's not our worries, now… That's _her_ job."

Percival said, "You think so? I mean, everyone is getting a piece of the action."

Eri said, "Indeed. We have more worries, since Mr. Nevins departed… and disappeared… And since Miss Nevins is a no-show, it's up to us."

"Huh? You and me?"

"Exactly. Neptuneman gave me intel on Prohibition X."

"Sophia Nishikinomiya?"

"AAW's Big Cass and Enzo Amore were offered to have them assist her, but turned her down. AAW-New York gave us the story behind it."

She gave him a huge file of The Gang's recent return, and learned of their encounter with the Decency Nation Capital. He said, peering into each page, "Interesting… The Gang returned in East Townsend, and hasn't made any reckless moves. Oh, wait… North City… South Cit-. What? Hold on! One of the DNC's men is a double agent? AND a terrorist?"

Eri nodded in disappointment, as he barked, "This is stupid! It's been three months, and already they're blowing it!"

"Sir, we cannot abide to side with terrorists… namely this woman… Ayame Kajou. She is a member of the DNC, but from the organization SPA, which birthed her ero-group SOX – a faction hell-bent on freedom, from stopping world from being censored, permanently."

"You mean, like turn the city into a clean-living utopia?"

"It gets worse. Read on."

He was shocked, reading what the DNC's motives were, according to Fuwa: _Humanity's End_.

"DAMN THAT WENCH!" He snarled, "I won't let her… But without proof, I can't help them."

Eri replied, "Well, sir, Sophia is going to address the masses, tonight. And if the intel is correct, we have to stop this. The Gang has already bested the DNC, on three occasions."

Percival said, "Fine. But I refuse to side with them, since siding with Kajou is wrong. I don't associate myself with terrorists…"

Eri nodded, as she smiled, "Reminds me of your old self, long ago."

"Shut it, robot!" He complained, "It's bad enough I'm up the ass in Remy Snowflake, now _this_? Well, I'm going to have a word about this to Neptuneman."

He stepped into his office, as Eri grew worried, "Sir… please don't be rash."

 **XXXXX**

At Neptuneman's office, Percival protested, "SIR! Are you crazy, giving me a job to stop Miss Nishikinomiya? First off, I had no clue what her motives are, as reported from New York! And secondly, my friends got this, and I know they're blowing it!"

"They're not. I can assure you." Neptuneman said, "They are following orders, especially since they're working for a double agent, behind the scenes."

"A double agent. Sir, Ayame Kajou is a threat to the Moji Mikisa!"

"Let me ask you a question, Agent Gaynes… You always doubt yourself, because you make mistakes. Whether you succeed or fail, answer me… Will it bring those who died in Tohru Honda's hands, back to life?"

"No, sir…"

"NO! It won't! Eri told me all about it! And she's worried about you, since two years ago. What happened was already dealt with, and you cannot blame yourself. But I won't have an FBI agent act like a pussy!"

"Sorry, sir…"

"That's fine. Since Agent Nevins is MIA, I'm hiring _you_ for the task. You and Eri will assist your friends of AAW-New York, and learn more about Sophia Nishikinomiya."

Percival explained, "Sir, say no more. If what the documents say is true about Miss Nishikinomiya, then I have no problem stopping her. She hasn't made her big speech, and already, it's at _Threat Level Orange_. The AAW is doing its best to thwart the Decency Nation Capital, despite a legit promise to clean Japan, and the whole world. Granted that I despise over-excessive perversion, but I'm against this issue of _Perma-Chaste_ , leading to humanity's extinction! If Sophia wins, it's _Plas City_ , all over again, only _this time_ , the Earth is going to cease!"

Neptuneman responded, "True, but in these worlds, in the Moji Mikisa, there ain't nothing wrong with a little investigation. Nishikinomiya is going to pay, even offering to have AAW help out. Hell, she even tried LSAAWS and Cy-Bo-Div."

"And they declined her offer? I bet Scarlet Riley sent the message to ALL the available organizations."

"She did. But how did she leak the information to us, before tonight?"

"I have no clue. But I bet Farra knows. If you don't mind, I'm giving her a call, after work."

"Go ahead. But keep yourself discreet. You and Eri are only assigned to protect Haruka. But since she's handling it, on her own, I'm putting you off the case, for a while."

"Yes, sir." He said, as he left the office, "But if it's a wild goose chase or not, I'm doing this, under protest."

Percival left Neptuneman's office, as Eri asked, "Well?"

He said, as he adjusted his blazer, "Come on. We watch Miss Nishikinomiya's speech, and assist The Gang, with or without our superior's orders!"

Eri asked, "Isn't that unwise?"

"Hey! I've been through Hell, and survived! But I refused to let this thing get to me! My friends and family, first… Remy Snowflake, afterwards!"

They rushed off, heading to New York, to assist The Gang.

* * *

Hours later, the news played, as Mizuki called to the others. They saw, on their television, that Sophia Nishikinomiya, the woman in white hair, in her business suit, was walking to the auditorium, about to make her announcement, concerning Prohibition X.

"It's finally starting, guys." Mizuki said.

The Gang await Sophia's speech, as the news played:  
" _Coming to you live, from Tokioka Academy, Miss Sophia Nishikinomiya, founder and businesswoman of the Decency Committee, will announce the clarifications of Prohibition X, which will affect not only everyone in Japan, but also the entire world. This would be a monumental moment, which may eclipse the past tragic events that occurred, over the past three years._ "

Asahi said, "It's time…"

Peter stated, "Bro, you're going to miss it!"

Steven was sitting by the window, as he said, "I'm not interested… Besides, I know what's going on."

Farra asked, "Steven… I want to know… Do you trust Ayame, or that robot from the future?"

Steven said, "I trust… nobody…"

The others were concerned, as Farra cried, "WHAT? NOBODY?! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

He answered, "I don't care what she says! Steven Cooke will END the Decency Nation Capital _and_ the Nishikinomiyas! And whatever person tells me to aide him or her, I refuse!"

She said, "I'm sorry to hear that. But that was years ago, and we chose to forget that moment."

He replied, "Exactly. But I'm not helping anyone. Even I know in my heart that they'll use me, like before. I'm not going back to that route."

Farra felt upset, as she said, "I didn't know you felt that way… But nonetheless, we agree with you. We can't side with Kajou."

Heather shouted, "SHH! SHUT UP, YOU JERKS! It's about to start!"

Asahi asked, "Why so many white-clad guards?"

Heather said, "All must be Sophia's security."

Mizuki said, "Hmm… And this is simulcasted, all over the nation's educational morality schools. Even simulcasted in every school and college in the world… Clever, Miss Nishikinomiya…"

Peter sees Sophia, on the screen, as he remarked, "So that's Sophia Nishikinomiya… Older broad than Anna… but genetics are good in age."

Farra replied, "More like _old hag_. She's our enemy, stupid."

They watched, as Sophia approached the podium. She addressed to the people in the crowd, while using her PM, to produce a holographic window, showing her prepared speech.

"Presently in Japan, we boast the highest level of public health and morality in all the world. But is this true? Is the _Law of Public Order and Morals in Healthy Child-Raising_ insufficient? Today, since the beginning of these cowardly and lewd bizarre events in these multiple universes, today's youth are psychologically immature, filled with dirty thoughts, and are unable to control their uncontrollable behavior. We adults have a duty to guide you to a higher moral ground. That is why I highly advocate the _X Prohibition Law_. So that children will not falter, likewise the mass population in the world, so that if you do misstep, we can set you straight. If _X Prohibition_ becomes final, you will all be equipped with the newest line of PMs, available in the coming weeks."

The Gang gasped, as Sophia presented the very same briefs with the silver PM plating on them, as shown by Fuwa, a while back. Sophia continued, "Wearing these PMs as shown will be mandatory for both the boys and girls. The _X Prohibition Law_ is here to protect you, the future youth of the nation. If you students loudly vocalize your support, this bill will become law, as sooner than expected. I wish to stress the importance of your independence. Now, we _were_ going to have you all sign your approval of this bill, starting today, but due to recent events that occurred, there have been a change of plans. You will _now_ meet on the following Sunday to sign it. Your vote is all that matters. I appreciate your support."

Mizuki shut the television off, as Farra growled, "WHORE!"

The others were furious, except for Steven, who said, "Obviously…"

Farra shouted at him, "HOW CAN YOU BE CALM BY IT?"

Mizuki said, "Don't you get it? The law happens… next week! And Steven knew about this damned support, because it's vile!"

Peter growled, "It ends in this generation of youth. Bastards!"

Asahi seethed, "Maniacs!"

Heather cried, "I CAN'T HAVE MY DAUGHTERS WEAR THOSE GODAWFUL UNDERWEAR! UNFORGIVING!"

Farra said, "Even the others agreed!"

Steven said, "That's _your_ opinion, not mine. Me, I really don't care. We all knew that it was about to happen."

She asked, "You're serious?"

He replied, "Mizuki, did they say when the law will start voting?"

Mizuki responded, "10am, next Sunday."

Peter asked, "How many signatures?"

Mizuki said, "About 400,000 to 500,000. If we blow this, the world and the future is doomed."

The phone rang, as the others were stunned. Who was it at the other line? Farra answered and said, "Hello?"

It was Percival, "Darling, it's me. You watching the speech?"

"Was. That bitch has no right." She growled, "Wait a minute… WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?"

"Because I want in. My boss gave me the info on Miss Nishikinomiya, and I want to rejoin you."

"Seriously? You want to help us, like old times? In this rank, we can't afford extra men." Farra exclaimed.

Heather said, "Wait, Farra. Percival may be on to something. We got Mundy and Rook on our side, and we need ALL the help we can get."

Farra said, "You're so right!"

She asked, "Hey, listen, you think you can round the rest of The Gang for help?"

"Well… no…" Percival said.

Farra asked, "WHAT? NO?!" and then set the phone to _speaker_.

He explained that The Gang, as whole, cannot help, since Steven Nevins had disappeared, one month prior to their return, and Michelle Nevins was in a mission for _Feral Beauty_ , but did not return. He would try Julie Saunders and Steffi Matheson, but Julie heard wind of it, earlier, and declined to join, since Steffi wants to catch up on the business in her diner.

"Mizuki, you hear that?" Asahi cringed.

Mizuki said, "We're on our own… The nine of us, against the Decency Nation… I can't bear to ask what will happen next."

Peter said, "If we let Sophia win, it's over. We have one week to prepare."

Percival called, "Listen, guys… It is a tough job, but while you were away, things changed, drastically. You guys got no choice. You were in leagues with that pervert terrorist, Ayame Kajou, right? Well, if what this _X Prohibition Law_ is true, and it sounds like a dangerous threat to the worlds, in general, you're going to _have_ to trust her."

Farra said, "Well, not all of us… There's this douchebag…"

She was referring to Steven. Percival barked, "Oh, he's refusing? You can tell Mr. _I Don't Trust Anybody_ that this ISN'T Kanade Jinguji! This is Sophia Nishikinomiya! And this isn't a game! Steven Cooke has to learn how to trust people!"

He continued, as he addressed to Steven, "Steven, if you can hear me, I'm sorry about Cecelia! I know it was years ago, but her death was a noble sacrifice! But, for once, get your head out of your ass and get into the fight! Your friends need you, and yes, I know they have lost little mistrust, but we cannot let that break you!"

Steven said, "I know what you mean, Percival. But I would have you on my side, all the time, _IF_ I had _any_ iota of respect for you!"

He grabbed the phone and hung up. Percival was on the other line, in confusion. Eri stated, "You know, you should really _not_ piss Agent Cooke off."

"The guy hates my guts, but he's right about me." He said, "Get charged up and prepped. We're going to New York."

Eri blushed, "Nice. But I need to recharge, first."

He said, "It's fine. I'm driving, this time."

Back in New York, Farra cried, "YOU IDIOT! Now, he can't join us!"

Steven seethed, clutching his fists, "He thinks I'm weak? He thinks my sister's death was in vain? Farra, you wanted Triple H, for what he did, right?"

She barked, "Uh, excuse me? I don't even like your sister; even if she was a criminal!"

"Who cares?" Steven bellowed, "You've hated him, and I'm giving you his head, for making us wanted criminals, with a hefty bounty, for letting Stephanie McMahon die! But to make matters worse off, we are in a battle that, in seven days, we'll succeed or fail, give or take! So, do us all a favor and STOP listening to your _Voice of Reason_ , a.k.a. your fucking asshole husband!"

Farra was appalled, as Asahi cried, "STEVEN!"

He said, "I'm sorry… But, for once, we must fight the DNC, on our own. Percival may not like it, Scarlet may not like it, but we have one week to prepare."

Mizuki said, "That's true. If we fail, it's over."

Peter asked, "But how are we going to stop the DNC?"

Steven said, "To the source: _The Nishikinomiyas' Base_."

Asahi asked, "WHAT base?"

He stated, "Mizuki, you think you can give us an invite to their hideout?"

Mizuki responded, "You mean like… ask Kajou for backup? I mean, it wouldn't hurt, but…"

Asahi said, "Percival's right. We have no choice. We have to assist Kajou."

He explained, "How about this? We all head back to Hane City, and to that godawful strip club, and beg Kajou for help!"

 **XXXXX**

 ** _The Next Day…_**

Ayame responded, "Hell, yeah, I will."

The Gang, minus Luzer, was talking to Ayame, who instantly agreed to help out. Heather said, "Wow. And we didn't even beg."

* * *

 ** _The battle lines have been drawn. The Gang offers to aide Ayame Kajou, after all. Will it be enough, before Sunday, when X Prohibition is set?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	16. Episode 5 Chapter 3

At Hane City, Ayame said, as she was offered to assist The Gang, after witnessing Sophia Nishikinomiya's speech, "You guys changed your minds? Sweet! But I hate to say " _I told you so_ ", but I don't wanna piss you guys off."

Steven said, in anger, "Fine. You win. We'll acquire your services to aide in our battle with the DNC. But on one condition… Turn on us, and you're dead. NO exceptions!"

Mundy said, "Easy, mate. She gets your point."

Ayame said, "I can deal with it. But you guys are siding with me, so we're legit."

Farra smirked, "Oh, ho… That's _just_ what they want you to think."

They remained mistrusted by Kajou's offer, but with _X Prohibition_ in six days, they are left with no other option. The Gang prepares for the fight of their life.

* * *

 ** _Episode V – Chapter 3: United We Stand! Divided We Fail!  
The Gang's Prepares for the DNC!_**

* * *

Ayame instructed, "Anyways, the first thing we need to do is to learn more about our opponents. Luckily, I have the intel on our remaining two villains – Anna and Gouriki. And you needn't worry about Oboro. She's dealt with."

Peter said, "Thanks to me. Plus, Oboro's a dude!"

Ayame huffed, "Yeah, right. Like I'd believe that."

Steven said, "Anyways, do you know Anna's family home? We should meet and greet this Anna."

Ayame said, "Well, not really. Usually, the Nishikinomiyas hail in an apartment complex. But they do rent a mansion, prior to their laws. My men in the DNC keep it heavily guarded."

Heather replied, "Your men? Oh, since you're a double agent, it-."

"If that's true, you would forward this information to Miss Nishikinomiya, correct?" Rook asked Ayame.

Mundy said, "But still…"

Ayame said, "It's fine. Just as long as you go through an armada of Decency Squad officers… The prefects were child's play, since they are students that represent anti-lewdness. You go in, you face the white-clad soldiers of war."

Peter replied, "Good. White men in uniform will have red in their suits."

Farra smirked, "You're rather bloodthirsty."

Mizuki said, "That's because he wants Matsukage Nishikinomiya. Ever since the beatdown to Oboro, he wants _her_ handler."

Ayame said, "Anna's Dad is no cakewalk. While he is a businessman, he's rather strong. But Anna… She's the high-level of strength. It won't be enough, since Anna's a powerful president of the Student Council. But it's not going to be enough, with your powers."

Mundy said, "That's why we have to tread carefully on this plan. At 500,000 signatures, if _X Prohibition_ passes, we failed. And the world is doomed."

Ayame said, "I understand."

She smiled, holding up her pink phone, "But just so you know, we're going foreskin-ward into the battlefield!"

Steven asked, "How long was that?"

Heather asked, "How long what?"

Steven stated, "How long has she gone, without a lewd joke?"

Heather giggled, "Don't look at _me_ ~."

Asahi asked Ayame, "One question… Does Anna have Super King, too? If she gave you these powers, from MIO, would she be in league with her? I'm just saying, since it's rather odd."

Ayame replied, "That's a ballsy question. Not once we've seen Anna fight… except for that moment when we fought Gathered Fabric and its leader, White Peak. But that's a screwy strap-on tale. I can't explain it fully, as the hours tick away."

Mizuki seethed, "Then don't, please."

Ayame replied, "Of course, if we are to nail it in the bud, we're going to plant some evidence to frame Sophia."

She holds up a drawn picture of two naked girls, having sex. The Gang gasped in horror, as Ayame said, "This belongs to Otome Saotome, my hentai artist on the shadows, as she is inspired to create sexy drawings. This will help stimulate the people, but by experiencing what their inner urge is like. Lately, I have had enough copies of it made, since Otome disappeared from radar. But left me behind her erotica-based pencil art."

"Uh, nice…" Steven said, in complete stammers, "I guess…"

Mizuki blushed, "What a pervert. How did she-?"

"She's a brilliant artist. Though, it's unknown why she drew, after an artistic slump… but seeing body melding, for the first time, finally awoke the Smut Artist, as you would've seen."

Mizuki sighed, "In short, she's into hentai and doujinshi, now?"

Ayame said, "Well, she _did_ make a Boys' Love book " _Please Don't Touch My Banana!_ " (with my help, of course), which does a play-on story towards Gouriki."

She showed them a copy of Saotome's fan comic. Asahi said, "Whoa… And he even looked like Gouriki…"

Farra said, skimming through the pages, "Well, it's tempting, since it resembles the enemy, but it's weird that this Saotome is a talented artist. Imagine, her taste in porn…"

Peter sighed, "I detest hentai…"

Mizuki added, "Likewise myself."

Rook huffed, "Us, too!"

Mundy barked, "Us?"

Asahi blushed, "Uh, can I have a copy? Long story."

Farra barked, "ASAHI! FOCUS ON THE MISSION!"

Asahi whined, "I can't help it! I love to read manga and fan comics, especially since they're from Eimi Ohba and Kaz-. I mean, Two Brothers-. URK!"

She wept, "No… Mercy, Mizuki… I can't say his name, but I can't help it…"

Mizuki glared at her, "Just _never_ mention his name to me, again…"

Farra gave the fan comic to Ayame and said, "Interesting. And this was made when…"

Ayame said, "When Gouriki was suddenly chummy with Tanukichi…"

Steven asked, "Who's Tanukichi?"

Ayame answered, "Nobody. So shut up! Like I would mention that loser? BAH!"

She blushed, as Steven figured it out, "Now, I see."

Mizuki said, "Well, now that we're convinced of what Anna is capable of… I nominate Steven Cooke to take her down. Likewise all 8 of us, we're strong, together. But the man, A-Fist, the Man with the Heart Scar, and the leader of The Gang, is the strongest out of all of us. All of us are strong, united, but divided, we are usually more powerful."

Ayame asked, "Steven Cooke will fight Anna?"

Farra said, "Sounds right. Steven gets Anna, Big Guy gets her father… But that leaves Gouriki…"

Asahi said, "I have unfinished business with that monkey man! Let me have another round!"

Farra stated, "Not so fast! The Diamond Ace gets to have fun with monkeys. You better let _me_ handle this one. Your battle and victory with Gouriki was impressive. But suppose Super King increases strength and power, too. I'll take your place. Besides, I haven't had a lot of action, since North City, a while back. Oboro really thrashed me, but I'm still standing."

Asahi asked, "You would?"

Farra said, "Don't be greedy on Gouriki. You are one of our Aces."

She boomed, " _Farra Stevens – Gang's Heart Ace_!"

The others were amazed, as Peter said, "Cool. So, three aces will battle the big boss. The rest of us will think strategy. Knowing the Decency Squad, Sophia's men, there are about 20 or 30 thou in the ranks."

Mundy said, "You're so right. Mates, we're going to try our best and stop _X Prohibition_."

Rook asked, "Only one problem: Where and how will the votes be tallied?"

Ayame said, "Tokioka Academy."

They gasped, as Ayame continued, "That's where the students will meet. However, I have a plan."

"Hmm?" Steven asked.

Ayame showed a map of Yotsuga Forest, and said, "Yotsuga Forest is close to campus, so we'll lure these students away, just to look for the cave, hidden away, where ancient tomes of erotica are stashed away. It's already under guard, but we already grabbed a portion of the books. I haven't been able to find it, but luckily, I did get a portion of it, after leaving the forest. If we can lure these students to find the magazines, we'll have enough time to foil their scheme."

Mizuki asked, "Uh… Erotica in a cave?"

Asahi said, "Sounds like a dirty job."

Ayame smiled, "Well put. But I will need three volunteers to assist me, for the broad daylight event. Of course, you three must remain incognito."

She pointed at the Gang Girls, "I nominate _you three_!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Mizuki, Asahi, & Heather were wearing panty masks. Heather blushes, as her mask was pink. Mizuki's and Asahi's were white.

"I _officially_ hate this woman…" Mizuki seethed in embarrassment.

Asahi giggled, "I always wondered what it felt like."

Heather could only blush in arousal, as Ayame said, "Your pink friend here is about to bleed on it. It's fine. You can keep those, as a thank you gift."

Mizuki & Asahi shouted, "They're NOT our size!"

Rook grumbled, "Panties… should NOT be worn on faces!"

Peter sighed, "Screwy worlds, ain't it?"

Mundy said, "Obviously, yes. But why the masks? Are we using these girls as cannon fodder? To be honest, I don't want it that way."

Ayame said, "Just a little infiltration, since you girls will be _Blue Snow_ decoys."

Heather said, "Oh? But she wears white."

Ayame said, "It's like a luchador mask. It doesn't matter what color you wear, as long as it's not yellow."

Heather giggled, "Good. I'll just have to wash them, after the mission."

Mizuki took her mask off and barked, "Okay, this is bullshit! I am NOT wearing this stupid panty mask!"

Asahi said, "I'll take one for the team."

Mizuki cried, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Asahi replied, "But we're an exact match."

Mizuki said, "No, you're not. Ayame's beautiful, perverted, and has big boobs and brown eyes. You, however, are talented, powerful, wholesome, and have a slim body and blue eyes."

Asahi sighed in disdain, "Crap…"

She removed her mask and said, "I don't think a decoy is worth it. Don't you have another plan?"

Ayame replied, "No. That's all I know. But no hurry. We have until Sunday."

Steven stated, "Then it's not a moment to lose. We'll think of a plan, you set us up on Saturday. Sunday is the day of Sophia's failed plan. By the next Monday after today, the Nishikinomiyas will learn to think twice about turning the world into a Chastity-Made World!"

The Gang agreed, as Ayame said, "Yes, but… How will we stop them? That's the plan… We need to learn the layout of the votes. Anyway, I'll run a background check on the issues. For now, you guys are taking Yotsuga Forest. If you find the hidden cave, stash as much erotica as you can find."

Rook said, "Well, that we can do, since _you_ wanted it."

Mizuki replied, "Yes, but what if the DNC catches us?"

Steven stated, "Alright… This calls for _Stealth Mode_. Kajou, Steven Cooke will search the forest, Big Guy, Farra, and I will scour-."

Farra said, "Pass!"

"Huh?" He asked.

"If it's for Kajou, I decline." She said, unimpressed by the plan, "Besides, if it's dark, I need beauty sleep. And there's hardly a moon."

Peter stated, "Well, Luzer & I have adapted to the darkness. Steven, how about if you let me and Luzer go, solo?"

Steven replied, "You sure you up for this?"

Peter nodded, but added, "But I will need protective gloves, in case I grab the erotica… EEESH!… I'm not touching there…"

Farra and Heather grumbled, "Some hero…"

Mundy stated, "When did _you_ become such a puritan?"

Rook replied, "Well, it can't be helped. Agent Giese, perchance that I may assist you?"

Peter said, "Deal. I needed backup, and you're shrouded in dark colors."

Rook smirked, "Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me. In due time, the more of Rook you will see."

Farra said, "Nice."

Steven asked, "Hey, Farra… Why did Rook suddenly have a Cheshire grin, and an evil look on his face? Thought he's on our side."

Farra replied, "Well… … … I don't know. I mean, we met him at Imperial Lobby. And how he took down Prefects, with his phantom sword strike… it's like something in a weird anime…"

She addressed to them, "Okay, you two. You got the job. We go to Japan, tomorrow, and you two will spend the night in Yotsuga Forest."

Peter said, "Sounds swell."

Rook laughed, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Steven said, "The rest of us will be far away, so you three can keep watch."

Rook asked, "Three?"

Ayame said, "Duh. The pecker's joining you, right?"

Peter said, "Oh, yes. Little buddy won't be lost, since he's into nighttime."

Steven said, "Then, it's agreed. We meet on Wednesday, in Tokyo, and straight to Yotsuga Forest. Peter, Rook, & Luzer will search the area."

Ayame smiled, "Good-good. You two are my dark knights of the mighty Sex-calibur. Thrust on, my erect heroes!"

She laughed heartily, as Peter & Rook were confused. Peter said, "Uh… Did we just…?"

Rook stated, "We're drafted by the wolves, tossed to the lions. And if you think we're lying, why are we crying?"

Farra smirked, "Oh, they had no idea…"

Ayame added, "OH! And if you find that cave, grab me as much erotica as you can."

Peter & Rook roared, "HOW ABOUT NO, YOU IDIOT?"

Ayame snorted and turned away, "It's that, or I won't let you save the world."

Mizuki sighed, "Oh, just do it, you morons!"

Asahi cheered, "Quit while you're ahead!"

Peter and Rook sighed in disdain and said, "Well… We're boned…"

* * *

The following evening, in Yotsuga Forest, Peter & Rook, accompanied by Luzer, arrived at the middle of the forest. They crept in, using their dark auras, since Peter's shrouded by shadows, and Rook's very enigmatic, wearing his dark purple suit.

"It's almost like we're ninjas," Peter replied, "We sneak into Yotsuga Forest, to comb the area, and we'll be able to use students of Tokioka, as bait."

Rook smirked, "What I would love to see panties, instead of porn. Peter, you realize that we're not doing this for the porn."

Peter barked, "Oh, no, we're not! I despise porn, and I don't care if we find it!"

He added, as he halted, "Wait… Did Kajou say which cave it was?"

Luzer replied, "Not sure, Master. But it's hidden. Kajou said that the cave is hidden from the forest. And her story about how the forest was blocked out… it's almost like it's forbidden."

"I missed the Forest Preserve." Peter said.

Rook replied, "Oh, yes."

He walked up to the forest, as Peter relaxes on a rock. Rook said, as he viewed the land, "Peaceful and green, mainly serene. A forest that clean, though often obscene."

Peter said, sarcastically, "Beautiful."

"Oh, you just upset, since your legs are sore."

"Not really. It's getting dark, and we need to know the lay of the land."

Luzer flew off and said, "You leave it to me, Master. I'll hand information to Rook, once I'm done."

Rook said, "Fly off, friendly demon crow. Return by dawn, or you're dust!"

Luzer stated, "Okay, for the record, sir, I'm not a vampire crow. I'm a demonic Carrion crow from Transylvania. My kingdom, Darkveil, has no sun. I sometimes hide in the shadows, avoiding bright light, because it's blinding."

Rook said, "Ah, so you're Romanian?"

"You could say that." Luzer said, and then flew away.

Rook said to Peter, "Weird little bird, Agent Giese. Not easy handling such a weird bird."

Peter exclaimed, "You should see how he poaches and slices his prey. The crow dude puts cannibalism into the next level."

Rook replied, "I'm aware of that. But is it true that you-?"

"Fought The Undertaker? Yes. Also, before you ask me, he eats on dead corpses? Yes, but only if they're evil. Darkveil is simply an act of righteousness, towards the disorderly."

"No, I mean… Is it true that you two have met, during a mission?"

"Well, sort of."

Rook asked, "OH! And also… Your countess… Is she hot?"

Peter smiled, "WAY hot! But… don't flirt with her. She's transgender… though, not in a good way. She shapeshifts into genders; from male to female, and back again. But she's really female… unlike O-Boring…"

"Wow… So, no on the panties?" He asked.

Peter smirked, "Reggie… If you met her, you'd know what she's capable of."

"Plus, I never knew she would be a drag queen."

"Hardly. But the male form of her is her brother, Victor. Long story about him."

"Oh… I never knew she had a brother."

They pitched camp, as Rook started to make tea. Peter relaxed on a rock and said, "By the way… about this MIO…"

"Hmm?" Rook asked, "What about MIO?"

Peter stated, "Agent Rook, if you and I are aware of her existence… then it's safe to assume that she is aware about us, as well. Would it?"

Rook replied, "Good question. I know about it from the time you were gone… but it seems you're getting the idea."

"I guess it was after I trounced Oboro, I realized that, _after_ Matsukage, I should meet this MIO, and learn more about her evil plans."

Rook said, "But… if we don't know what she's going to do, or for that matter, even what powers she has…"

He takes a sip of tea, and started to gag. He spits it out and cried, "GAH! WHAT KIND OF TEA IS THIS? THIS IS CHEAP JAPANESE TEA! IT'S ABSOLUTELY VILE!"

Peter corrected him, "That's _American_ tea…"

Rook was stunned, "Eh?"

 **XXXXX**

Luzer was taking to the red sky, as the sun was setting. He looked around and said, "No sign of the Decency Squad OR DNC goons. Yotsuga Forest… Pretty and picturesque. Kajou said that there was a cavern that stashes away old porno mags, but this place is huge!"

He perched onto a tree and said, "There. I'll rest, until nightfall. Man, it's so hard to search, while this world has sunlight… especially since it's almost night."

He shrugged himself and yawned, "Well, for now, I'll give Reggie and Master the intel, and draw a map to this huge forest. Luckily, we brought a spare map of the place, just in case."

He relaxed by a tree and fell asleep. As night begat to fall, Peter & Rook were in sleeping bags, near a campfire, which was surrounded by a glass chamber. Rook said that it was to prevent forest fires. Peter said, as he sighed, "Man… Luzer hasn't returned, yet. Wonder what is taking him?"

Rook said, "He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing."

"Great. Besides, I need to sleep. Luzer can be lookout, right?"

"Right. The guy's a bird, but he's like an owl."

"Crow."

"I mean, does he ever sleep?"

"Mostly in daylight. The guy hates sunshine."

"Right… His home's permanent night."

"Yep."

They fell asleep, as the fire went out. Everything was quiet in the forest, as the sounds of crickets were made, from far away. Suddenly, at around 11pm, leaves were rustling. A figure appeared in black lingerie and long red hair. She was also wearing white panties on her face. She was accompanied by two other women, one with long black hair and pink pajamas, and one with long blonde hair, with a pink bra and white shorts. They, too, were wearing panties on their faces. It was Mizuki, Asahi, _and_ Heather. But why?

Mizuki spoke, in a whisper, "Peter…"

Heather said, in a breathless heave, "Reggie…"

Peter moaned, as he woke up, "Huh?"

He viewed Mizuki's body, from far away, as he said, "Hey, Rook… Rook?"

He nudged him and said, "Hey, Rook! Wake up!"

Rook grumbled, "Not now, Laura… Give me five more minutes…"

"WAKE UP, YOU PERVERT!"

 **BONK!  
** Peter smacks Rook's head, as he woke up in pain. Rook groaned, "What is it?"

Peter points at Mizuki, and said, "THAT!"

Mizuki smiled, "Hi, baby… You two are lonely? Wanna cuddle?"

Rook asked, "Huh? Agent Takase?"

Peter said, "Mizuki, what are you doing here? Farra said that Rook and I are watching Yotsuga Forest!"

Mizuki blushed, as she giggled, "Hot stuff… like a teddy bear…"

Peter asked, "Uh, Miz, you okay, brah?"

Mizuki smiled, as she removed her bra. Her long hair draped over her bare breasts, as she smiled, "How about some fun, you hairy dick."

Peter gasped, "MIZ! NOT IN FRONT OF ROOK!"

Rook was shaken, as he said, "Something's not right…"

Asahi appeared, as she said, from behind Rook, "Oh, don't be curious, Rook… Let me caress that huge popsicle, Willy…"

She leaned towards him, but jerked away. He cried, "Uh, Agent Giese… Are these girls nuts? They're flirting at us!"

Heather giggled, appearing from behind Mizuki, "We are… We just like to go foreplay with you…"

Mizuki blushed, "Peter… Rub my tits hard… you hot cunt…"

Peter cried, "WHAT? MIZUKI!"

Rook shivered, "This isn't right…"

Mizuki reached for his pants, but he swatted away. Peter said, "GUYS! What the hell's gotten into you? And why are you-?"

He gasped, "The… The panties! On their faces…"

Rook cried, "My word…"

The three Gang Girls joined together, smiling in an aroused look, as Rook said, "They're… They're brainwashed! I knew we couldn't trust Kajou!"

Peter snarled, "Damn it! We were set up! I always knew this would happen… especially since it's in Yotsuga Forest. Rook, we have to run…"

Rook barked, "NO! We have to fight!"

"I can't!" Peter pleaded, "I… I can't fight these girls! They're our friends!"

Rook said, "Well, we have to snap them from their sexual trance!"

"Uh, Rook, quick question: If Kajou is responsible for making our friends into sex-crazed zombies, why are they trying to get us?"

Rook realized and barked, "MIO!"

"Eh?"

"This is MIO's work! Those are… Those are NOT our friends!"

Mizuki smiled, and winked, "Baby… How about we thrust on?"

Asahi blushed, "My vagina is so hot…"

Heather smiled, "Fondle and rub me dirty, you huge dark man…"

Peter said, "I see what you mean… Heather's married to Mr. Nevins, and Mizuki's my wife! But Asahi?"

Rook replied, as they stepped back, "Apparently, MIO must've created some sort of spell to release their inner urge onto us…"

"Uh, second quick question… What about Farra? She's absent from this group."

"Huh? Yeah, but…"

Mizuki smiled, "Farra's too tomboyish… But we'd love to fuck her clit, up and down…"

Peter barked, "OKAY, _now_ you're speaking in pornographic smut! CUT IT OUT!"

Asahi thrusts forward and back, "You want to try it? I'm right here, about to thrust forward!"

She stopped, as Heather winked, "Besides, you two are such perverts…"

Peter pleaded, "But I'm _not_ a pervert!"

They stepped forward, as Peter winced, "Mizuki… Hey, come on… It's me!"

Rook growled, "Damn you, MIO! We can't fight them…"

Peter sobbed, "Luzer, where are you?"

Meanwhile, far away in the forest, Luzer wakes up, and suddenly sensed Peter. He cried, "MASTER! He and Rook are in danger! I have to go!"

He flew off, but then…

"Luzer…" A mysterious female voice called to her, "Come here, my dear…"

He halted and said, turning around, "Countess? Is that you?"

"Yes, my dear Luzer… Follow my voice… Perhaps I may help you out, my dear crow helper…"

"Yes, my Countess… But what about Master and Reggie?"

"Leave them, for now. Come! Time is nigh! _RAUS!_ "

"Yes, milady!" he flew away, and then said, "I'm sorry, Master. I'll be right back."

He flew away into the night, heading to where his master, Countess Kendra, is located. But where, exactly? Will he meet with her _and_ rescue Rook and Peter, in time, before they get clasped by the Sexually Possessed Gang Girls?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hotel in Japan, Farra was watching from the night sky, from up the balcony, as she said, "Danger is lurking… Is this MIO's doing?"

A female appeared from the dark room. It was… … …Asahi?

Asahi asked, "Hey, Farra, something wrong?"

Farra said, "I'm not so sure. I have a feeling that the boys are in danger."

Asahi responded, "Luzer is watching them. Plus, I have a shaky feeling that it's a trap…"

Asahi smiled, as she said, "I'm worried, too. I wished I would've chimed in…"

Farra said, "That's fine. For now, we'll plan the strategy on the kids in Tokioka, before Sunday. Let's get to bed, okay?"

They went back to bed, getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Episode V – The End_**

* * *

 ** _So wait, if that's Asahi in the hotel… then, who was THAT Asahi?! Is this MIO's doing, or is it REALLY Ayame Kajou's trap?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang – IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	17. Episode 6 Chapter 1

You remember last time? The Gang is now assigned to stop Sophia Nishikinomiya, and to prevent _X Prohibition_ from passing on Sunday. The Gang sets up a plan to lure the kids away, to make sure they cannot sign in. Meanwhile, The Gang recruits Peter & Rook to patrol and scour Yotsuga Forest. However, on a starry night, they confront Mizuki, Asahi, & Heather, who are aroused, sexually converse, horny, and brainwashed. We later learn that these girls are clones of the Gang Girls. Only who's responsible: MIO or Kajou?

Meanwhile, Luzer flies off, hearing Kendra's enchanting voice, in the deep dark forest. What is she summoning him for, and will he have time left to rescue Peter & Rook?

* * *

 ** _Episode VI – Part 1: The Little Crow that Could!  
Luzer's New Transformation!_**

* * *

Luzer flies off, and finds a small cavern. He finds it and said, "There it is…"

It was small and it was the shape of a woman's nether region. Luzer said, "No wonder it's hidden in obscurity and decency… It's like something inside a mortal woman's womb. But still…"

Kendra's voice echoed, "Come inside… And not for phrasing, but I am hidden here, since it's very dark."

He flew into the cave and said, "Okay, Milady, but if you crass at me, I'm gone!"

He flew deep into the cavern, following the lit trail. As he flew towards the lit path, he finds a bright light at the end of the trail. He found a huge cave, with candles lit on the wall. He then found a huge bookcase, full of magazines and comic books. And not just any comic books. This was erotica from days of old, including ones that Ayame mentioned. Luzer perched to the bookshelf and said, "No way… Could this be… the porno that Kajou was talking about?"

He reached his wing towards the books, but Kendra appeared, wearing her revealing dark crimson gown and red cape, "HANDS OFF!"

Luzer gasped, as he bowed to her, "Milady… Milady, it's you!"

Her long dark red hair flowed over her, as she said, "It has been long, my dear Luzer."

Luzer cried, "Milady! Why are you even here, in Yotsuga Forest, of all places?"

Kendra smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I wish to learn of this Kajou girl, and what she said about her erotica is true… She's so right…"

She held up a yaoi comic and said, "You see, what the DNC and Nishikinomiya don't know is that these goons want to erase adult content, and where I come from… it's not just incest."

"But this is pornography!" Luzer complained, "Master and his wife disapprove of this!"

Kendra said, "Yeah, so?"

He stammered, as Kendra said, "But enough about that… Do you want to know why I am here, and not just for this ancient find, which I love the lust in these?"

Luzer said yes, as he perched on the bookcase. She then explained that she overheard Peter's brutal onslaught on Oboro Tsukimigusa, a.k.a. _the Drag Queen_ , and wants to give him a blessing. However, there's more.

"On my way here, I overheard the young blonde in purple, and mentioned about an evil deity named MIO… And yes, I've heard wind of her, long before you and Giese left to rejoin The Gang… It happened long ago…"

She explained, as she held up a crystal ball, emitting dark energy and in a holographic image:  
"Since the beginning, an evil woman named Ikara Tokisaki discovered a gem that can give eternal life. She lasted throughout Japanese history, starting from the Paleolithic Era, to the Edo, Showa, and the present era, the Heisei Era. Ikara harnessed that power, and became immortal. But the gems had a flaw… Ikara lasted until 2016, before she died, turning to dust…"

Luzer asked, "And the gems? You said there were gems."

Kendra said, "The man and my student's wife found the Tanzanite. It was reawakened, since the horrifying Japanese Triple Disaster, in 2011. When Fukushima erupted, the gems reawaken, emitting a powerful burst of energy, buried in their hiding spots, making them all-powerful and all-resilient. The tanzanite that Reginald found was one of them, which was implanted into the one called Kajou."

Luzer said, "Whoa… You mean, you knew, from the very beginning?"

Kendra said, "There's more… Ikara said that she wanted a perfect world, and she wished a long clean life. But her ancestor, Kurumi Tokisaki, derailed the plan, preventing Ikara from repeating the process, using androids as her slaves… and even humans, transforming into their robotic form. The damage was already done… until that horrifying day…"

Kendra stopped and said, "A man named Lan Hikari met a beautiful woman named Yui Hirasawa, who, in reality, is one of the androids, called KEION Bu. Another was called Mio Akiyama, or as she's called today…"

Luzer hissed, "MIO."

Kendra continued, "Upon Ikara's passing, and Kurumi's betrayal, Ikara made newer slaves, using androids Sonia Strumm and Geo Stelar, making them her perfect slaves. But Mio was too powerful, and abused these two, turning them into emotionless pawns. Lan lost his friends, after that, killed by the vile woman and her army."

She finished and said, "I'm not sure what happened next, but from what I read is that Lan and his newfound friends survived Mio's evil plans, and she was sealed away in Mount Fuji, never to be seen again. That is… until years later, which happened about seven months later, three months _before_ you guys reunited."

Luzer asked, "What happened next?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mizuki, Asahi, & Heather leaned towards Rook and Peter, as they started to caress onto them. Peter broke away, as Rook dashed off. They made a run for it, as Peter cried, "DAMN IT! I know she loves me, but this is ridiculous!"

Rook cried, "SAFE WORD! SAFE WORD!"

"Rook! NOT NOW! Does it look like it's for sex?"

"NO! But it's rape!"

"And what do you call this?"

They continued to run, as Asahi called, "Oh, come now and cum, honey!"

They chased after them and cried, "You burst us inside, you erect cocks~!"

Rook cried, "Any idea what they said?"

Peter moaned, "Unfortunately, I don't speak _Kajou_!"

They continued to run away, as the Gang Girls, brainwashed and horny, kept going after them. Mizuki yelled, "You can't run from sexual ecstasy!"

Heather shouted, "What she said! We want to bang and gang with you bangers!"

Peter roared, "WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Rook cried, "Why do you say those things?"

Heather giggled, "Don't look at _me~!_ "

Peter sobbed, "Damn that MIO! I swear… I will rip her fucking face off and shove it into her v(BEEP)!"

Rook cried, "Agent Giese, no! I don't think we're able to defeat her, since she's demonic! Plus, we never know who or what she is!"

"THEN WHAT? I CAN'T FIGHT MY FRIENDS!"

"FOCUS!"

They stopped, as Rook said, "Hold on… There's no way it's them… I just realize something…"

Peter said, "Mizuki's got her robot gloves on, Asahi's got a bracelet, and Heather's all-pink!"

Rook said, "Yes, but look closer!"

He nodded and looked at Mizuki's arms. They were flesh-colored, and with her hands and forearms chrome. He then said, "Nope… They're the same!"

Rook shouted, "SERIOUSLY?! YOU CAN'T SEE THE DIFFERENCE?"

"I know my wife, Rook! I think I know how she is built, since Dr. Ryuken made her this way!"

"Well, can this Dr. Ryuken make fembots programmed for sex? Can he put panties on her face? And here's another idea: CAN HE CREATE GYNOIDS OF HEATHER AND ASAHI?"

Peter said, "No… But I'll believe it, when I see it. I know that's her… and more of it…"

He blushed, "Plus, her breasts are so glorious!"

He was mesmerized, as he was in awe of Mizuki's naked body. Peter giggled, "Even if she is a demon or a fembot, I still love her…"

He waltzed to her, as Asahi and Heather approached him. Mizuki blushed, "Aw, honey… Let me suck that hog of yours, you bad boy…"

Rook called out, "PETER! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE BEING DUPED!"

Peter said, "Duped? No, I'm not."

He and Mizuki held each other, as Asahi and Heather salaamed to his side. Mizuki winked, "You're mine now, you cocksucker…"

* * *

Back at the cave, Luzer was stunned and in disbelief, hearing Kendra's whole story about MIO and the gems that produced in the world. He said in astonishment, "No way… I can't believe it. Milady, it can't be true! If what happened in those years, while we were away… and everything that occurred…"

Kendra said, "Only you know of this secret. You cannot tell the others, until it's the right time. Sooner or later, the one called MIO _will_ appear, and The Gang will appear, in one final showdown, which is a battle they will lose. MIO is powerful than everyone in the Moji Mikisa; even stronger than Tohru Honda, Chris McLean, Mal, Makie Sasaki, and others… ALL of them, and they are all-powerful. You could even say that MIO is twenty times worse than Tohru Honda. Even as they are now, they are powerless to stop MIO. Although, they have foiled her plans, and learned of her secret, it's not enough."

Luzer said, "So, I can't help them?"

"Who says you can't?" Kendra said, kneeling to him, "Luzer, promise me… You can best her, and your friends will be along the way. But being Dark Hawk isn't enough."

She offered his wing and said, "Hold my hand, Luzer… and close your eyes… It's time. I shall give you the powers that I give to all my menagerie, whenever they are worthy."

He closed his eyes, as Kendra chanted. She chanted in Romanian, while she thought, "Right now, Giese and the purple one is in danger. Another of MIO's traps, deep within Yotsuga Forest. They are helpless, because, even in lust, they cannot hurt their friends. But these girls… they are NOT brainwashed… They're imposters! My student, and the purple guy… THEY cannot fight them… due to their feminine wiles… but Luzer can!"

She finished chanting, as Luzer asked, "Nothing? That's it?"

Luzer flew up and said, "What do I do?"

She responded, "Luzer, I give you a portion of my essence. Now, you will transform into a human form. But only until you change back. It's very limited, as long as you last three hours."

"Like Kajou's uncensored flip phone?"

"Sort of. To do so, chant " _Darkveil powers, change me!_ ", and change into someone you know or see."

"When can I do it?"

"Right now!" She boomed, "I sense an evil coming towards your Master."

"I am aware of that. His screams… I heard your voice, before I could."

"It's MIO's doing. GO NOW, and I will handsomely reward you, my dear dark crow."

She kissed his beak and said, "Fly off and fight!"

He flew away, as he said, "Thank you, Milady! Countess Kendra, I will not fail you! Sadly, there is no full moon, but…"

"Anytime at all, Luzer." Kendra said, "Use it for when it's important, as long as it's for three hours a day. It takes a while, before you can use it again."

Luzer flew away, as Kendra's eyes glowed red. She said, "Luzer… Become a hero to your Master. It's bad enough that you and him caused chaos in Imperial Lobby, but it's time you showed who you are…"

She raised her hand up, and Luzer started to glow lightly. A purple scarf appeared from around his neck, with a small dark purple gem in the middle. He gasped, as he saw it, "Whoa… Milady wants me to fight, in style."

Luzer said, "I'm coming… Master!"

He sensed the girls and said, "Wait a minute… I recognize those girls… Swear to Frankenstein that this works."

He bellowed, " ** _DARKVEIL POWERS, CHANGE ME! Turn me into someone I see!_** "

He closed his eyes and thought, "But who? Who should I use? OH!"

He cried out, " ** _Turn me into…_** "

 **FLASH!  
** A flash of bright light consumed him, as he suddenly changed into a figure with long hair and a white uniform. He dashed away, heading to Peter & Rook.

 **XXXXX**

Peter was holding Mizuki, as Rook cried, "PETER! WAKE UP!"

Mizuki blushed, "You want a kiss, baby?"

"Yes… But first, remove those panties…"

"NO. How about you kiss me, while my lips are pressed firmly in beautiful cloth?"

Peter smiled, "Oh, I'll do it."

He reached for her panties on her face, and Mizuki opened her mouth. She hissed demonically, as Peter broke free. His mouth breathed black smoke, as Rook cried, "What the-? Wait… You knew?"

"NO, I DIDN'T!" He cried, "But… It's not true…"

Rook said, "Those girls are not our friends…"

Peter asked, "Brainwashed into demons?"

Rook replied, "Even worse… These are clones of the Gang Girls… and even worse…"

A female voice called, "They're succubae!"

A female figure appeared, as Rook and Peter looked up. The woman was in her white uniform, long black hair, and black eyes. She even has a purple scarf on. It was… … … …Oboro Tsukimigusa?!

Peter cried, "YOU!"

Rook cried, "No way… The girl who is really a guy?"

Peter yelled, "HEY! I thought you were battered into nothing!"

Oboro said, "I am… but you left out one flaw about these girls. Look at the bracelet."

They looked, as Asahi's bracelet saw colored gems, and not buttons, as opposed to the real Asahi's bracelet. Peter said, "Wait a minute…"

He looked at Mizuki's body and said, "No… Wait a minute!"

He saw her bare stomach, and it was clean and smooth, without any tattoos on her. That's because the _real_ Mizuki has a tattoo on her stomach that is her branding number from Dr. Ryuken: _MZK-091_.

Peter growled, "I knew it… You're fakers!"

Rook said, "And even worse… Succubae from MIO's volcano of doom!"

Mizuki smirked, "You figured me out, did you, you perverts?"

Peter said, "I had no idea…"

Oboro jumped down in front of them and said, "Leave these ladies to me. I'll stop them for you… _Master_."

Oboro prepared to fight, as Peter barked, "Uh, Earth to Dude is chick's clothing! I'm not gay! Also, nice scarf, bro."

Oboro replied, "You can thank me later. Hell, you can thank Countess Kendra for this! Now, step aside!"

Rook nodded, as he said, "We better do as he says."

Oboro did a familiar pose, as Peter realized, "Wait a minute… … … LUZER?!"

Oboro Tsukimigusa is _actually_ Luzer. The crow used his new powers to transform into anybody he sees of knows. And his first transformation… was the recently defeated Oboro.

Luzer said, as Oboro, "Okay, you hell-spawns from a volcano! Who are you really?"

The Gang Girls transformed into their true forms: they were wearing revealing cyan, pink, and purple armor, with their eyes completely red and demonic. The Mizuki imposter was in purple, while the Heather imposter was in pink. The Asahi imposter said, as she posed, "We are Queen Mio's Unholy Alliance. We are to guard and protect Yotsuga Forest, since it holds an amazing power. We posed as your girlfriends, only to make you believe us. And yes, our mistress learns of your hunt for her…"

Peter said, "I knew it… You're MIO's henchmen… er, henchwomen!"

Luzer said, "Master, Rook, let me handle these demons…"

Asahi turned into a woman in long blue hair, "You will try, you demonic entity. I am Shiina."

Mizuki turned into a girl with purple hair, done in a ponytail, "I am Tohka."

Heather turned into a woman in long dark purple hair, "And I am Sena."

They posed, as they said in unison, "You will fail, The Gang of the USA!"

Tohka hissed, "You think you can wile us, because of your dark powers?"

Shiina cackled, "Useless."

Sena laughed, "We think that you deserve to fall to us!"

Luzer said, "Not while I'm around!"

Peter asked Rook, "Uh, one question, Rook… Are you… uh… Lemme put it this way… Do YOU have a Precious Stone, too? I have a hunch that you know darkness, when you see it."

Rook stepped back and said, "No. But I have unearthly powers, even after a recent excursion to Thriller Bark, assigned by Miss Riley."

Peter said, "Thank goodness. I figured that you might need a pure heart, but you're a pervert!"

Luzer, as Oboro, began to fight off the evil girls, as he lands swift kicks and punches to the demonic girls. They stumbled down, as Luzer said, "You may be hellish wenches from Mount Fuji, but even I know how to best you…"

Shiina smirked, "You _will_ try."

Tohka, Shiina, and Sena stand together, as they chanted, "The Gang will fall. No man shall marry us, for we obey our mistress… YOU'RE…"

Tohka said, "Useless!"  
Shiina smiled, "Useless!"  
Sena shouted, "Useless!"  
They shouted together, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** "

Rook was stunned, "Uhhhh…"

Peter replied, "And I thought Broken Matt Hardy was nucking futs."

Luzer thought, as he was concerned, "These girls… They can't be… I know of Tohka and Shiina, from the Countess… but why now? Wasn't Shiina dead? Either way, I have three hours to finish them, or else…"

Oboro ran towards the three girls, as the fighting continues.

* * *

 ** _MIO has launched the big guns! She sent her three minions to subdue Peter & Rook, but was derailed by Luzer and his human transformation! What could this mean? Will Luzer defeat these women, by himself?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	18. Episode 6 Chapter 2

At Yotsuga Forest, Peter, Rook, & Luzer were all on patrol, as they are days away from the final battle against the DNC and Anna Nishikinomiya. But as the battle was under preparations, they were in a roadblock; namely MIO's doing. Three vampire women, named Tohka, Shiina, and Sena, seduced and lured Peter & Rook, about to kill them. But then, Oboro Tsukimigusa appeared from the blue and rescued them. However, Oboro wasn't meant to be. He was, in fact, Luzer, Peter's pet crow ally, whose learnt a brand-new transformation spell. He can transform into any person he sees and know, before he can change back. But he has only three hours. And that's enough time to spare, as he plans to fight t hem, alone.

* * *

 ** _Episode VI – Chapter 2: The Curse of Kendra!  
Darkveil's Mighty Secrets!_**

* * *

Luzer/Oboro continued to fight off Tohka and Shiina, as Sena approached Peter & Rook. Sena said, "Aw, too bad… Your buddy here is busy, but fighting them three-on-one is unfair."

Rook said, "What do you call this?"

Sena smiled, "We're what you call peacekeepers for our Mistress."

Peter said, "Your mistress… Her name is MIO?"

Sena laughed, "Really? Why yes. She has yet to awaken from her slumber, but it'll be nice to see all of you, as a whole. We were planning to kill you _and_ take your blood, but it seems the traitor knew so much more."

Peter thought, looking at Luzer/Oboro, "That's no traitor. That's my crow dude!"

He landed a few punches to Tohka, but is swept down by Shiina, using her kunai. She threw it down towards him, but he rolled out of the way. Peter said to Sena, "Luckily, I know darkness, when I see one! You forget… I have the Darkness Shadow, and is the strongest of the Precious Stones!"

Sena smirked, "Please… You actually become Beelzebub, himself, with one of the _Vile Trio_ along with it."

Peter growled, as he whispered, "I made a promise to Mizuki… Even if I had to be consumed by evil, I want to protect her."

He barked, "I'm not going down, without a fight!"

Rook said, "Bad girl. Perhaps you need a spanking. Evil succubus, it's your master I'll be thanking!"

They prepared to fight, as Luzer/Oboro slammed Tohka down to the ground. He yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MASTER? This is my fight!"

Peter said, "Uh… Tell that to her!"

He sees Sena, as Luzer thought, "Shit! It's three of them! I can fight these two, but the other…"

Shiina slams Luzer down with a lethal kick to the head. Shiina then held up a black blade katana, and then said, "Oboro Tsukimigusa… You betrayed our Mistress…"

Luzer/Oboro said, "Are they stupid?"

Shiina slashed down at him, but dodged out of the way. His body emitted black shadows and glowed in a hellish aura. Luzer/Oboro said, "Really? You think that can best me? Don't be so pry. No matter what you throw at me, I can outlast the likes of you! I _will_ protect the world _and_ the future, for my master's sake!"

Tohka and Shiina stood beside each other, as Tohka said, "Is that so? You dare act for justice, for our mistress?"

Luzer/Oboro said, "Uh, no. _He's_ my master."

Shiina growled, "He's right. This Oboro is an imposter…"

Luzer thought, with a smile, "Right as rain. But they can't guess."

Tohka said, "Sena, the guy in purple… Kill him! He's Oboro's master!"

Luzer cried, "WHAT?!"

Rook gasped, "Me?"

Peter growled, rushing towards Sena, "No, you don't! GANG! **LET'S GO!** "

Rook added, "Uh, it's just me."

Peter said, "SHUT UP AND FIGHT THESE DEMONS!"

They began to fight Sena. Peter delivered a huge barrage of shadowy punches, while Rook uses his cane sword to slash at her. But she dodged every single attack. Sena laughed, "Can't get me…"

Sena rushed towards them, and landed a deadly kick to Peter's stomach. He dropped to the ground, as Sena said, "Now, it's your turn."

She called to the others, "The big one is of no concern! Kill him and this traitor! Save the huge one for last…"

Peter groaned, trying to get up, "No… They're… too strong…"

Rook prepared, as he said, "You are not even human… But I digress of what your nature is. Besides that, I want to see what you have left, before it's over. You can allure me, all you want, but it makes no difference. Even I know vampirism activity, when I see it."

Luzer/Oboro asked, "Wait, what?"

Sena's mouth opened, grinning vampire fangs, as she hissed, "You're rather cunning and clever… We shall feast upon you, and make you one of us, Reginald Hadigan III."

Rook stepped back and said, "Just as I figured. You're a vampire."

Peter asked, "A what now?"

Rook slashed towards Sena, nearly nicking her. She launched a swift fist strike to him, but he deflected it with his cane. Rook tipped his hat, and swung his blade down, aiming towards her arms. Sena caught it with her hands, and Rook pulled the blade away, cutting her hands deeply. Sena roared in pain, in a demonic yell. Tohka lands a knee to Luzer/Oboro's gut, as Shiina slams the back of his head with an elbow. Tohka said, "Avenge Sena!"

Shiina rushed to Sena, and assist her to battle Rook. Sena's hands were lightly bleeding, as Rook said, "Vampire girls, so quaint and sexy. You can never tempt me, with your hex-ey. ( _Meh. They can't all be that good._ )"

Tohka grabs Luzer by the neck and said, "Now, you little scumbag, let's see who you really are, once drain you dry."

Luzer was struggling, as he said, "Just try… But you cannot drain a Transylvanian crow from its evil boiling red essence…"

Tohka smirked, "OHhhh… Oboro Tsukimigusa's a vampire, too? Where are the teeth marks?"

She unleashed her fangs from her mouth, and hissed, "Let me double check for you!"

She prepared to bite Luzer/Oboro, but Peter stepped in, one of his Phantoms, and landed a huge right to her face. Peter got up and growled, "No one poses as my wife _and_ tries to suck Luzer dry, while I am around…"

Luzer dropped to his knees and said, "Master…"

Peter said, as he approached him, "Dude, you're a freak!"

Luzer said, "Sorry, but Milady gave me the abilities to chime in. There's no full moon, tonight. But it's the only way. Plus, I get stronger at night. I'm sorry, Master…"

Peter smiled, "Thanks, buddy."

He said, as Luzer got up, "Now, I know this sounds weird, but let's finish this loser off!"

Luzer said, "I'm with you!"

Tohka laughed, "Really? So, _you're_ his Master? How fragile. I can see that you resort to your Darkness Shadow to save your friend? Useless! It's acting as you wanted to perish! But make no mistake, your friend will pay dividends, for lying to us!"

Tohka boomed, "SHIINA! SENA! My sisters, drain this bastard dry! Leave these Transylvanian troglodytes to me!"

Tohka stared down at Peter and Luzer, as Peter said, "Tell me, before you perish, it's about your master, MIO! How many innocent lives does she consume?"

Tohka smirked, "I don't know. How many loaves of bread have you eaten in your lifetime?"

Peter growled in anger, as Luzer/Oboro said, "You vampire! How dare you!"

Tohka smiled, "My mistress was asked that question, long ago, before she met her _apparent_ end. And yet you stand tall, wanting to end her. The DNC, or Decency Nation Capital, wants a perfect world, erased of perversion. Well, that's because it's all a front. Just don't tell Miss Nishikinomiya about it, at all…"

Luzer asked, "And she is aware of this? Her parents? Her friends?"

Tohka said, "What difference does it make? Anna Nishikinomiya's heart was broken, when her ex-lover dumped her. Now, she obeys one person and one person alone – _the devil, herself_. And no, NOT Tohru Honda, that pretender! She had good in her, all this time. But my mistress… She's 100% pure evil… and by far, this world, and in general, every single alternate universe, shall fall to this amazing woman, powerful, sexy, vicious, and very glorious!"

Peter said, "Hell, she's no Bobby Roode, and I'm not singing her praises! She dares to consume our friends, and make them into slaves! Even so, this DNC was a front, right?"

Luzer said, "She's right. But only because there's more to it. I can't say, but it's not the right time."

He asked, "Who told you this?"

Tohka smiled, "What difference does it make? You are going to die, anyway. You two, along with the rest of your interfering little apes."

She unsheathed her sword and said, "Now, you die tonight: by either my blade, my feminine wiles, or by your reckless behavior!"

Peter said to Luzer/Oboro, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Luzer/Oboro said, "Your powers… Yes. But do not make me into Dark Hawk. I want to fight like you."

"That's fine. You know my Chaos Fist?"

"Always. The Countess did train me, among others."

"Ah, good. OH! I almost forgot. How's Cheslea and Lubbock, by the way?"

"Delicious. Sorry I didn't save a slab for you."

"Ew, no. I don't like raw flesh, anyway. Give me fish and fowl."

Tohka barked, "COME! Why are you talking to each other, like you're gay lovers? Yes, I'm aware that Tsukimigusa is a dude, but that's how he's programmed."

Luzer barked, "He's not a robot!"

Peter said, "And he's Matsukage's property! But I'll be lashing to him, next, once we're done with you."

Tohka smirked, "Don't act so coy. I rather be seeing your heads on a pike! NOW, DIE!"

She slashed down towards the two, but they dodged out of the way. Peter produced his gauntlet and said, "Okay, Nosferatu, you asked for it!"

His right arm shone, as Tohka halted, "What the devil?"

He bellowed, raising it high, " ** _By the power of Darkveil!_** "

Thunder struck him, as he was wearing his black blazer and jeans, with a gold and crimson cape, and dark red shoulder pads. He held his hands out, and continued, " ** _I HAVE THE POWER!_** "

Rook gasped, as Shiina and Sena turned to the huge light, "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS HE?"

Peter transformed into Master, his Darkveil alter-ego and superpowered form. Tohka seethed, "You… You're that strong! Bloodied his nose, and he comes out twice as fierce!"

Master said, "Luzer, my feathered fiend! Remain in your human form!"

He fired a blast of dark energy to Luzer/Oboro, as it consumes him. He dropped to his knees, as he cried, "MASTER! I SAID DO NOT!"

Master said, "I'm not. My Phantoms… are your Phantoms…"

Luzer/Oboro was astonished, but confused, "Huh?"

Tohka cried, "Master, huh? More like _Masturbator_! DIE YOU PUNK!"

Master lands a swift knee to her gut, as he boomed, "As much as I disapprove of your vulgar jokes, Ayame Kajou, I'm not letting these vampires of smut steal your thunder."

Tohka croaked, dropping to her knees. Shiina and Sena dashed towards her, as he roared, " **LET'S BURN IT UP!** "

Sena continued to strike with her D-sword, while Shiina uses her black katana, about to slash and swipe at Master. But he avoided each strike. He then said, as he called, "Ladies, I do not know who you are, nor do I care, but I refuse to let your Mistress have her way! Have at you!"

He lands a huge right hook to Shiina's face, and a massive left cross to Sena's chest. He then grasped Shiina's neck and said, "Okay, Buffy! Time to slay you!"

He tossed Shiina upward and called out, revving his right arm, " ** _Master Technique - DARKNESS RAILWAY UPPER!_** "

 **KAPOW!  
** "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled, as he lands a massive right uppercut to Shiina's jaw. She flew upwards, after two seconds, and crashed right into two huge trees. He dusted himself off, as Sena was shocked, "Sister…"

Shiina dropped to the ground, bloodied and badly scarred. Master said, "Who's next?"

Luzer/Oboro said, "Impressive! But it's not enough. If it were five seconds, she'd be finished."

Tohka growled, "You bastard! Darkness Shadow or not, you're going to die!"

She landed a massive barrage of punches and sword strikes towards Peter.  
"USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS**!"

He blocked the punches, but having difficulty holding back, "Man, you make this too easy!"

He countered with his barrage of punches of his own.  
"ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, **ORA**!"

They exchanged rapid-fire punches, with Tohka and Peter shouting at the same time. Luzer/Oboro watch on, as Sena said to him, "You! Imposter!"

"What, me?" Luzer/Oboro asked.

Sena said, "Shiina is out. It's up to me."

Luzer giggled, "Hehehehehehehehehe… Well, don't say I didn't warn you. You think I am human, but you're wrong. I happened to be trained by my mistress… My _own_ mistress!"

He posed, "And if you think that I'm going to give sympathy for you, since you're already dead, forget it! You won't even last five minutes against me!"

He said to her, "Sena Aoi… I know exactly who you are. I'm not to forward this information to The Gang or anybody else. But when you use people for her evil intentions, that makes me, my countess, and my master very angry! Even a young avian like me knows true evil, like you, even from a former life! And that's why… _IN THE NAME OF DARKVEIL, I WILL DESTROY YOU!_ "

Shiina started to get up, as Sena said, "Why suffer? Our plans have already started. You see, in this fight, there are winners and losers… And the losers are always evil…"

Shiina lands kunais onto Luzer's back, impaling him, as Sena swipes her D-Sword onto his chest area. Shiina & Sena's wounds slowly regenerated, as Sena said, "You see, even we know the secrets behind the mistress, _our_ mistress: MIO. Long before we died, we learned of her great power, and have no choice but to assist her."

Luzer/Oboro slowly got up, as Sena added, "Why fight it?"

Shiina huffed, "And yet he still gets up. Your master can't avenge you, you demonic deity. Whether you play as Miss Tsukimigusa, Miss Anna, or any other person, you can't be victorious, all the time. Let me ask you this, friend…"

She held her katana up and said, "Can you survive your life, without a head?"

Shiina held her blade up and dashed towards Luzer/Oboro. Luzer groaned, as the blade was aimed for his neck, "Is that so? Would it be safe to assume that I'm faster in hindsight?"

 **SLASH!  
** Shiina decapitated Luzer, as Rook cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shiina said, as Luzer's head drops to the ground, "Target destroyed. The imposter was really Miss Tsukimigusa, after all."

She walked off, towards Rook, as she said, "Now, it's your turn…"

He stammered, as Peter was too focused on Tohka. Shiina was about to stab at him, but…

 **SLASH!  
** Shiina was sliced on the back, but Luzer/Oboro, who remained whole. He said, "Well played, ninja! But I've had worse!"

His arms were stiff and flat, like blade arms. Luzer/Oboro said, "You're pathetic, if you think you would've got me. Besides, if you took too long, you may get an imposter of me."

Luzer's decapitated head was actually one of his Phantoms that Master gave him. The head vanished, as Sena cried, "An afterimage attack? WHAT?"

Luzer/Oboro cried, landing a huge left kick to Sena's face, "Now, witness the darkness of my homeland, only through the power of _Darkveil_! DIE!"

He landed a barrage of punches to Shiina, and roared, " _La revedere pentru totdeauna!_ ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

He lands the last punch, into Shiina's solar plexus. He stepped back, as Shiina croaked, "His power… is incredible… Sena… Avenge… m-."

 **THUD!  
** She collapsed onto the ground and died out. Shiina started to shake and spaz, as Rook said, "Whoa! Amazing little crow, give that vampire a huge blow! She's out like a light, and such a devilish fright!"

Sena gasped, as she sobbed, "Shiina…"

Her body was badly hurt, as most of her skin was cut open, revealing dark red blood and chrome parts. Wait… **_CHROME PARTS?!_**

Rook cried, "WHAT THE WHAAAAA?"

Tohka gasped, "NO! Shiina, my sister!"

Master growled, "A robot! No… A vampire robot?! Hold on! What is going on?"

Shiina, as she laid dead, was an android. She was, in fact, powered by a small blue gem, inside her chest area. It dimmed down and faded to black, as Sena cringed, "Shiina…"

Rook asked, "Any idea what's going on?"

Luzer/Oboro said, "Queen Mio… MIO… whatever you call her… She's not human, at all! My countess said it best… She's part-fembot, part-vampire!"

Peter said to Tohka, "So, you're a hybrid of human, gynoid, and bloodsucker, eh? And I suppose _you're_ the perfect woman…"

Tohka said, "My mistress is the perfect woman. You dare soil my darling sister's body with your deep cuts? No matter how many times you assault us, we come out stronger than ever. Even if we break down and die, or even malfunction into a mess, we repair ourselves. The gems we are powered by are…"

She exposed her purple gem, as she finished, "…rather alluring…"

It was implanted on her chest, above her breasts, as she cackled, "AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Peter said, "Not human, but freaky women! You're very freaky! And yet you obey this MIO! What is she? Vampire, robot, or both? I have a right to know!"

Luzer/Oboro said, "I can't give you everything, Master. But we have to destroy them. They should not live to see this moment."

Peter barked, "I wasn't talking to you, Luzer! I was talking to Purple Girl, over here!"

Tohka said, as she brimmed a violet aura around her, "The boy in drag says all… but he is correct. You must never know MIO's true form. Even as you get up, you can never best the Jewel Women."

"So, there's a name for you freaks?" Peter asked.

Tohka said, "Yes. We are _Jewel Women_ – hybrid superhumans that obey the guardians of Fuji. We are more powerful than average human beings. And we're very perfect."

Sena added, "We're perfect. Our bodies are perfect, since we cannot age, cannot grow weak, cannot get sick, and cannot suffer emotions, like you. Jewel Women are birthed, by choice, and by era."

Tohka said, "And now, you know too much about our evil bloodline. We are to protect the Fuji area, only to assure safety to a perfect world. All have tried, but few have succeeded, only for them to fail at finishing us off. Perfection is our rule."

"Perfection is key."

"Perfection is bliss."

They said in unison, "Perfection is perfect."

Luzer/Oboro growled, "Like a bunch of Stepford Wives."

Master said, "Well put, my boon companion, whose posing as my sworn enemy. Ladies, you know what they say – _Nobody's perfect_."

Rook joined in, as he said, "I don't know what, but I have a feeling that you two are freaks."

Master replied, "You do realize that this is my highest form. Luzer and I have learned from the Art of Darkness. And now, since you know of our power, join us, Rook. Fight these demons back to the bowels of Hell, from whence they belong!"

Rook replied, "Indeed. I knew they were vampires, from the first I look at it. These hybrids of the great demon of old, Nosferatu, are perverted into a sadomasochistic spawn of science and black magic! They are nothing more than inhuman monsters, created by an evil source, deep within Japan's famous landmark!"

He unsheathed his sword and barked, "If MIO wants to make a perfect world, she'll have to go through ALL OF US! Where they come from, and how they are created, I don't even _want_ to know! They are sickening spawns of Satan, himself! And I do say so, since these ravishing cuties in dark clothing are wreaked with sulfur and brimstone!"

Luzer/Oboro said, "Wow… You said much, and you didn't even rhyme."

Master said, "Well said, Humming Rook~! Now, LET'S END THESE BITCHES FROM HELL!"

They prepared to fight, as Tohka and Sena charged at them. They began the attack, as the battle progressed on.

* * *

 ** _So, MIO is a vampire-gynoid. Or is she? There's so much more about MIO, and Luzer and Countess Kendra knows of her past. But who else knows of this MIO?  
Stay tuned to the next chapter, and find out…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	19. Episode 6 Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Mizuki woke up, in her bra and panties, as she saw Peter absent. She yawned, as she moaned, "Oh, Peter… You're so late. I miss you, baby…"

Farra was by the window, as she couldn't sleep. Mizuki woke up and said, "Huh? Farra?"

Farra said, as she was concerned, "Sorry. I grow worried over the Big Guy and Rook."

Mizuki said, "Oh, they'll be fine. Come to bed, sweetie…"

She was still drowsy and tired, and then she beeped, " _Sleep Mode activating…_ "

She powered down and fell asleep. Farra then thought, looking at the night sky, "Peter… Rook… Be safe… I sense a bad feeling about this… Why does it feel like… brimstone?"

Outside the hotel, near the balcony of The Gang's room, Steven was watching the view of Yatsuga Forest. He then growled, as he sensed an evil aura, "MIO…"

* * *

 ** _Episode VI – Chapter 3: The Dark Powers of MIO!  
Her Terrible Secret…_**

* * *

Tohka & Sena, minions of MIO, continued to brawl Peter, who is in his Master form, Luzer, who has transformed into Oboro Tsukimigusa, and Rook, who is armed with his cane sword, deep within Yatsuga Forest. Tohka slashes her sword towards the group, as Luzer/Oboro dodged out of the way. He landed a swift kick to the chest, but Sena managed to land a brutal punt towards his right thigh. Rook slashed towards her, and proceeded to land a swift blade strike towards her chest and waist area. He took the tip of his blade, and poked are her bare cleavage. He then boasted, "When this is all over, your master cannot save you! Begone, you evil demon from hell!"

 **SLASH!  
** Sena slashed Rook's blade off his hands. He flipped over, as the cane sword remained in his hands, when the hook of the cane spun around his wrist. He grabbed it and shouted, "Fell for it, didn't you?"

 **STAB!  
** Upon landing on Sena's shoulders, he lunged his blade towards her breasts, digging into her cleavage, and pierced through her chest. Sena screamed in agony, as he said, "Even as I am of darkness, viewing the nightly antics of the deceased and the ne'er-do-wells, I know every movement you make!"

Sena growled, bleeding from her chest, "You think that can stop me? I have evolved, more than any athletic swordsman. You're nothing more than a cutthroat minstrel!"

She held her D-Sword and cackled, "Whilst I am that of a pure warrior, I am better than any blade-toting soldier, in just one second! You see, I have learned all the mastery and art of ANY rapier!"

She slashed upwards, but Rook dodged out of the way, and jabbed his blade through Sena's chest, piercing the blade through her body, as the end of his blade pierced through her spinal area, just between her shoulder blades. Sena was barely holding it, as she cackled, "HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You think that evil shadow blade would stop me, while you were prancing like a gay dancer, like you were sleepwalking?"

She slashed down her blade, striking down Rook in the chest. He stumbled down, letting go of his sword. Master & Luzer cried, "ROOK!"

Rook smiled, "Oh, that's different, my disposed little vampire."

He held his hand out and said, "That was just the recourse of your demise! _Three Verse Harmony –_ _ **THUNDER TREBLE!**_ "

Sena stopped, and was electrocuted by a huge bolt of lightning, from inside the blade. The electrical current seeped into the blade, absorbing it inside, like it was a lightning rod. And Rook, using a small incantation, the electrical energy inside the blade of his cane, combined with Sena's gynoid body, which also runs on electricity, expels out the huge shower of voltage. Sena was immobilized, stricken by the huge electrical current from inside her. Suddenly…

 **SMASH!  
** Sena's chest intent exploded, spewing out shards of purple glass from inside her chest cavity, above her breasts, and below her neck.

Luzer/Oboro cried, "Incredible! Rook uses his sword, and somehow created an uncanny lightning attack! An incredible strategy!"

Master said, "Rook may look weak, but he has brilliance in battle, even against monsters like MIO."

Sena grabbed the blade, and gagged, "No… I am not…"

She sneered, as Rook gasped. Sena slowly pulled out his cane blade, and cackled, "USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS,** **USELESS!** "

Rook cried, "OH, NO!"

Sena pulled it out, and held it with her left hand, while she has the D-Sword on her right hand. Sena laughed, "You think that little parlor trick will destroy me?"

Master cried, "I don't believe it!"

Luzer/Oboro said, "That's it. It's over."

Rook cried, scared beyond belief, "HOW… DID YOU DO THIS?"

Sena laughed, "Oh, we are perfect, you imbecile! You dare stab your blade at my heart? Let's show you a bloody good show, by dying in TWO BLADES!"

She ran towards him, and swung the swords in each hand, as Sena cackled, "NOW DIE, WITH YOUR OWN BLADE, MORTAL!"

She swung at Rook, as he cried, "NOT THE HAIR! NOT HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **SLASH!  
** Peter & Luzer hollered, "ROOK!"

Rook actually ducked, as he said, "YOHO!"

Sena gasped, "What? How did he-?"

Rook smiled, "You lose."

He took his blade from her hands, and said, "I wanted to give you that blade, as a gift… To try out. But the old saying goes… The Pen is mightier than the Sword! That is something you couldn't afford! Sena Aoi, burn in hell! And when you see MIO, she'll JOIN YOU, AS WELL!"

 **SLASH!  
** He decapitated Sena's head, clean off, and then grabbed her D-Sword. He then lunged it into her chest cavity, right in the heart. Sena's screams of unbridled pain echoed the night, as she was shorting out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How… did he… know my… evvvvvvvrrrrrrr…" she slurred down, and collapsed into the ground, breaking her body apart, off the limbs, and slowly disintegrating from the skin.

Tohka shrieked, "SENA!"

Back at the hotel, Steven heard the screams, as he rushed back inside. He called to the others, "WAKE UP!"

The others, except for Farra, who was already awake, woke up. Mundy groaned, "Agent Cooke, do you know what time it is?"

Steven said, "No time! GANG! **LET'S GO!** "

Heather threw a pillow at him, and shouted, "FUCK YOU! I WANT MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Farra shouted, "This is no time for games! PETER & ROOK ARE IN TROUBLE!"

The others shouted, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Farra said, "I sensed it… It's her… It's MIO! She's got Peter & Reggie!"

Asahi cried, "Well, what are we waiting for? I hope we're not too late!"

Steven said, "Checkout for a bit, and we'll come back, later! FOR NOW, RESCUE THE GUYS!"

They quickly got dressed in their sleepwear and robes, and rushed out quickly. Should they got dressed, it would be too late. The Gang left the hotel, heading to Yatsuga Forest, to rescue Peter & Rook. But knowing MIO's power, has Peter & Rook survived?

* * *

Sena was slowly dissolving, as Tohka snarled, "No… My sisters…"

Rook smiled, "Hmm… That D-Sword, absorbed by my dark magic stings a little, does it?"

Tohka growled, "You hurt my sister… You little…"

Tohka dashed towards Rook, with her sword, but Peter lands a swift right hook towards her face. She was nearly bruised, as Tohka growled, holding her face, "You dare to touch my face… filthy human? You dare to touch me with your Darkness Shadow! Your Precious Stones are no match for stones of power, namely the life we are coursing through! Not just blood, but electric energy from inside the rocks of a mountain! I am perfection, and you're nothing by a cowardly little punk! I love you, Peter Giese, but you dare resist my feminine allure! You're a fat disgusting creep; even more disgusting than FROG URINE! THE GANG'S STRING OF LUCK HAS RUN OUT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She snarled and hissed, as undead afterimages of herself appeared. She smiled, while her eyes turned black and red, as of a demon. She then bellowed, "Now, Peter Giese, Oboro Tsukimigusa, and Rook Hadigan the 3rd, you shall be fodder for my mistress! They will gnaw your skin off the bones, and suck your marrow dry!"

Luzer/Oboro cried, " _Now_ , we see! She shows as nothing more than a slave, only to rule over a junkyard! Now that she's revealed her true self, we will not hold back!"

Luzer/Oboro posed, as six afterimages surrounded him, "I am Luzer – Countess Kendra's prized student of Castle Darkveil, Transylvania! Tohka Yatogami, this is where you fall; phantom on phantom!"

He produced five images of himself, as he said, in unison, "NO MERCY!"

Tohka 1 shouted, "Amazing!"

Tohka 2 smiled, "How delicious…"

Tohka 3 replied, "It does not matter…"

Tohka 4 laughed, "YOU'RE about to be bones and guts!"

Tohka 5 laughed, " _Loser_ is right!"

They boomed, "WE DON'T LET YOU LIVE!"

They charged at the Phantoms of Oboro, but he dove upward and kicked down the top of a tall tree. The tree tipped over and fell down, falling onto four of Tohka's clones, crushing them.

Luzer/Oboro explained, "Phantoms may be undead beings, but when used properly, even some people tend to figure out which one is the real me. Like Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Darkness Shadow can create ghostly afterimages of the user, and yet still be useful in battle. But it cannot succumb to wood, imbued by the powers of Darkveil!"  
 **CRASH!  
** "As wood makes finely-crafted caskets!"  
They were destroyed, as Luzer's Phantoms sidestepped from the falling tree. Luzer/Oboro dropped down, on his feet, as he said, "Now, Tohka Yatogami, face me!"

Master views more of Tohka's clones, "Luzer! More of these unholy clones appear! Rook and I will hold them off, if you wish!"

Luzer/Oboro nodded, as Rook said, "Ah, ladies… dead and lifeless…"

Master cried, "There's no time for limericks! To battle!"

Rook replied, "Fine. But I loved this battle."

They started to fight off the Tohka clones, as Luzer and Tohka stared down. Luzer said, "What possessed you, Yatogami? What made you become a victim of MIO's doing?"

Tohka smirked, "What made me become her slave? You see, while your boys are fighting my army, I guess I should tell you. You see, darkness consumes me, after I died in battle. Only because I wanted to aide one of The Gang's allies, and only to realize that my actions were rather unholy."

"From my point of view," Luzer said, "You're as swift as your mistress, only to overpower her. You're swift as a leopard, and strong as an ox. But with my Master's Darkness Shadow, and my mistress's dark magic, I think I can just might keep up… though, your master, MIO, from what I hear, can flick off the flesh of an innocent life, with a flick of her wrist. For a moment, it could be what happens, in the very first move. Now, tell me! Why have you turned on Lan Hikari?"

Tohka hissed, as she cried, "Lan Hikari?! NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME AGAIN! He no longer loves, and he loses the one girl he cares for, despite that she's a Jewel Woman like me. I, Tohka Yatogami, became reborn, after my scuffle with the one called MIO, and she showed me the light!"

Tohka prepared, as Luzer stepped back, "Strewth! It's almost like you fought Mio… and lost! You… You've become inhuman!"

"That I am. And Mio showed me the light, knowing that I wronged Lan Hikari… _and_ your distant friend! From what I hear, she's dead. Gave up her life to live, to rescue Yui-Bot."

"Yui? What did you-? Who's Yui? And who was it that died to rescue her? Surely, it's not Lan Hikari! The boy may be poetic on love and peace, and I've heard of his LOVE Button jazz, but he's a saint, through and through, and bested your master, time and again!"

Tohka smirked, "Well, aren't you the fiendish little shapeshifter? Yui was like Mio, a Jewel Woman, a KEION Bu; or, to put it bluntly… _an android vampire_! She was built to assure peace on the world, but she, along with Mio, was reprogrammed by Ikara Tokisaki, to make a perfect world, completely with no war, no famine, no pestilence, and no deaths! But overtime, Mio suddenly became unhinged, and started to date Geo Stelar, a hot studly android that was Mio's ex-boyfriend. He dated Mio, and helped stop a revolt against the KEION Bu. Sadly, Sonia Strumm, a gynoid like me, also created by Miss Tokisaki, deactivated Geo, and transformed him into a beautiful Mio Gynoid… with erect male genitalia… – OH? Coincidently, Geo Stelar was like Oboro Tsukimigusa, a dude in a chick's body. – Mio laid out the perfect plan. She was the master of the KEION Bu, and to achieve greatness for Ikara Tokisaki, and to assure peace in the worlds. But thanks to Lan Hikari, trying to rescue his beloved Yui-Bot, Mio derailed the plans and reprogrammed Sonia and Geo in her slaves."

Luzer said, "And then, Mio tried to get her revenge, but was swiftly defeated by Lan, vanished from the world, disappearing into Mount Fuji, never to be seen again. Until she rearisen, and consumed the Kajou girl with the Super King abilities, or to be frank, the gems that power MIO!"

Tohka smiled, "Indeed so. But did _your_ mistress told you the _real_ truth? You see, Mio Akiyama happens to be close pen pals of Anna Nishikinomiya. And she, Anna, is one of the KEION Bu, converted into one of us… by my master…"

Luzer gasped, as he thought, "No… MIO got to Anna Nishikinomiya?! But if that's true… then… Then she sent Oboro, Gouriki, _and_ Kajou to their deaths, only to arrive as MIO's slaves!"

Tohka smiled, "Right when the DNC was formed, Anna began to obey my master's rule, flawlessly. She obeys MIO, every day, and kills anyone that doesn't get her way. Her _Yandere Mode_ becomes so effective, it will make your bones shiver."

Luzer asked, "So, Anna Nishikinomiya is crossed between human, android, and vampire, and we never saw it coming? You mean that Anna's become the modern day MIO?"

Tohka smiled, "Exactly… Mio's aging a bit, and she has lived for years and years. However, Anna would be given the mantle as NEW Master, should Anna's takeover in the Moji Mikisa becomes successful. And that the Perfect World shall be nothing more than a family-friendly utopia. That is what she wants… a perfect world, much as Ikara wanted it. I refused to be a part of it, until Mio changed my life, forever."

Her chest opened, showing a dark red gem from above her breasts. She continued, "You see, Luzer, I am the pinnacle of super-powerful dark matter, and learning the tricks of the trade, I will end you, much as how your dear friend, the Nevins girl, did, when she died to rescue Yui-Bot! I want to thank you for knowing too much, and seeing too little, since your friends are about to die!"

She dashed towards Luzer, and slammed her punches onto him. She then jabbed her fingers into the left side of his neck, piercing into his veins. She hissed, "Let me refresh your memory, Luzer… Yui-Bot was a terrible vampire, as she was too nice. Lan loved her, and she chose to leave him, to protect and make a safeguard towards Mio… This would be devastating in his reaction, but I was sad to see him go. Of course, looking back, it serves him right."

She spewed out acidic fluid into Luzer's veins and cackled, "Soon, even as this human form, or your true form, you will be one of us, you dirty little demon!"

Luzer kicked her off, and hissed, "You… You-, GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screamed in pain, as the essence inside him was burning his skin. She leapt towards him and said, "I will make you one of us, even after you become my slave!"

Luzer shouted, "I will end you, before you even return to your master!"

They landed a swift strike, as Tohka stomped him down. She laughed, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! Enjoying your follies of defeat, demonic thrall? Once I drain your blood, I shall snap your small blood vessel into two, and replace it with my vampiric essence! And soon, you shall be my slave!"

Peter cried, "LUZER!"

Rook slammed a Tohka clone down and shouted, "We have to help him!"

Tohka called out, "Tohka Zombies, keep these two busy! My issues are with this defiant little worm!"

They continued to block them, as Peter cried, "LUZER!"

Rook gasped, "Those demons… They're stopping us from helping him! Nothing seems to work! We can't help him!"

Tohka laughed, "You're useless, Luzer! Transylvanian demons are all so clichéd. Now, my dear Luzer… in your last ounce of strength, realize that the secrets behind the devilish Anna Nishikinomiya shall be kept within you, into an early grave!"

Luzer/Oboro groaned, as Tohka crushed his chest. Luzer seethed, "No… Yatogami… You haven't won, yet… You've made… a FATAL MISTAKE!"

He screeched in a high-pitched ultrasonic cry, " ** _CARRION CRY!_** "

Tohka's ears started to hurt, as she screamed in heavy pain, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT DEMONIC CRY!"

Luzer gingerly gets up, "No amount of obedience can protect you from my unworldly powers! I am immune to vampire essence, because I was born in darkness and vampirism! But I am not a vampire, I'm a demon from Darkveil! And I am proud of it!"

The acidic fluid slowly expelled and squirted out of his wounds, as Tohka growled, "You little-!"

He jumped up and landed a swift barrage of punches, " ** _YORU NO CHAOS FIST!_** "

 **POW!  
** "ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA- **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Rook cried, "He's done it!"

Peter said, "Not quite. Luzer's _Yoru no Chaos Fist_ attack is not strong enough to subdue the demon."

Tohka dropped down onto his knees, but Luzer started to grow weak. Tohka held her face, and remained in place, "Damn it… How can he… so much? SO MUCH POWER!"

Luzer said, "I am NOT going to end you, until you suffer, Tohka Yatogami! Only then, will I be able to accept your defeat!"

"Defeat? It's never a problem!" She snarled, as she brushed herself off.

Luzer growled, "Even if I have time left, I'm going to end you, once and for all! I shall free you, and end your madness!"

Tohka laughed, "Don't act so coy! You're going to wither away, anyway!"

They charged at each other, as Luzer said, "Even if I kill you, right then and there, I already know what you're talking about, from my master! THIS IS FOR MICHELLE! **_YORU NO PHANTOM PUNCH!_** "

 **KAPOW!  
** Tohka blocked a massive Phantom Punch, with her bare arms. But his punch went through, and landed deep into Tohka's chest, crushing the diamond that gives her life, turning it into crimson red jagged shards of glass. Tohka shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! My power cell… is destroyed… IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She thought, as she was dying, "How does he know who it was? Michelle Nevins is dead, and Yui-Bot sacrificed herself to protect her, even Mio wouldn't survive…"

 _A huge cruise ship, from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, exploded into flames. It is said that Yui, Mio, and Michelle were on that ship. But that was years ago, before The Gang reunited._

Tohka snarled, as she groaned, "Mistress… Why did I ever listen to you? If I didn't protect her sooner, my life would've been spared, and not hers! My body is fading… I'm sorry… Lan… Yui-Bot… died… in vaaaaaaaaaaain!"

Peter gasped, as the Tohka clones started to melt away, "Wait, did he say Michelle?"

Tohka roared, "FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **SMASH!  
** Her body was destroyed into ashes and blood, as Rook cried, "The act of forgiveness… Tohka Yatogami wants to be forgiven for what she's done. God will see to it that she will. She agrees that MIO _must_ be stopped."

Luzer/Oboro nodded, "Tohka Yatogami… I'm sorry… We'll end MIO… for you… for Lan Hikari… and for Michelle Nevins…"

Peter said, in fear, "Luzer… Is this true? Michelle's… She's dead?"

Luzer transformed back to his crow self, as Peter reverted to his normal form. Luzer said, "This is all I can tell you. It is not the right time to explain, fully… but Mio Akiyama… she and another girl named Yui are gynoids, crossed with the power of vampirism. Michelle Nevins, your friend, was assigned to stop MIO… but from what I gathered… she died, protecting Yui, only for Yui, to sacrifice herself, to protect Michelle…"

Peter was devastated, as Rook was upset, "Michelle Nevins? She's dead… How did she-?"

Peter said, "It's alright. We don't need to know. We now know what MIO and the DNC are capable of, and why they're on the same page. This is between us… and to assure that Michelle's death will not be in vain."

Rook nodded, "You're so right."

"PETER! ROOK!" Farra's voice called, as the others suddenly arrived.

They stopped, as Peter said, "Oh, hey, guys…"

Mundy asked, "What happened? We woke up, after Steven & Farra sensed a disturbance."

Mizuki replied, "You're hurt. Who did this?"

Rook said, "They did… But Peter, Luzer, and I stopped them…"

Asahi gagged, "Oh, god…"

She saw their battered corpses, as Farra asked, "Whoa… They're robots?"

Peter said, "Gynoids… crossed with vampire essence. They are hybrids of robot and vampire."

Mundy gasped, "Vampire?"

Steven said, "Peter, does it have to do with MIO?"

Rook responded, "Indeed so. These women were once human, as we, only for MIO and Anna to make them black-hearted slaves."

Steven growled, "Damn you, MIO…"

Heather cried, "Hold on! You mean… MIO… _and_ Anna?"

Peter said, "Apparently… MIO's in control of Anna."

Mundy said, "So, if what you're saying is true…"

Asahi added, "We are duped… to thinking that Anna is evil."

Mizuki concluded, "Anna Nishikinomiya is _super evil_!"

Rook stated, "That's why she _must_ be stopped. We stop Anna, before MIO's essence consumes the world, and falls into darkness."

Peter thought, as he turned away, "For Michelle's sake, I hope we succeed. This is for you, friend…"

Steven said, " _X Prohibition_. If she succeeds at getting this law passed, MIO has won. I refuse to let it stand. Steven Cooke will handle Anna, herself…"

Peter said, "Matsukage's mine."

Farra agreed, "Right. But I get Monkey Man. Everyone else, make sure that the prefects do not emerge."

They all cheered, "RIGHT!"

The others leave, as Farra said, "Alright. Make sure no one else invades the forest."

Peter said, "You got it!"

Rook said, as they all left, "So… Do they know?"

He replied, "Reggie, we can't tell them everything… including Michelle. It would devastate Heather, since they're in-laws… and close friends."

Rook replied, "Right. Until the time's right, mum's the word on Michelle's demise."

Luzer said, "And more about MIO, when the time comes."

Rook returned to the campsite, heading to bed, as Peter said, "Hey… Luzer… I'm curious… How long did you transformed into O-Boring?"

Luzer said, "I lost track, but it's just… I'm worried about the future… We know that a future with MIO will be drastic, more than Sophia Nishikinomiya's plot. Mundy said to tread carefully, but the way we are now, it's not going to be easy."

Peter giggled, "Thanks, little buddy."

He asked, "Oh, hey. Can you do me a favor?"

He whispered into his ear. Luzer gasped, and said, "Uh, not today. I can't transform into Mizuki. Besides, I'm already beat from fighting as Oboro. Give it time."

Peter said, "Oh, okay. I'm sorry about that."

They returned to the campsite to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Peter wakes up from his sleeping bag, as he saw a stack of magazines beside him. It was a stack of erotica from inside the cavern that Kendra was guarding. On top of the stack was a note, and a printed map of the entire forest.

" _Dear Peter & Luzer,  
You did well. I'm sorry that you knew about what happened. Train hard and save the world, for me. I believe you.  
OH! Give this to the Kajou girl. She would love this so much. I heard that she wants more of it.  
Love you,  
Countess Kendra_"

Peter said, "Huh? Porno?"

He then said, as Rook woke up, "Give this to Kajou, huh?"

Rook said, "Hey, what's going on?"

Peter said, "Not sure. But we have to go. Look at this."

They viewed the full map of Yatsuga Forest, as Peter said, "Interesting… Someone gave us a present, only to lead us to a final battle."

Luzer asked, "Now what?"

Peter smiled, "We deliver these to the campus of Tokioka, a la the Student Body, and they'll be bait for the forest."

Luzer said, "Well, we better do it, and fast. The decency cops are coming."

The Decency Squad was patrolling the area, as Rook said, "Let's scram with the porn books. They're for Kajou, correct?"

Peter said, "I don't know how they got here, but I should thank her for the delivery. That's what I call _SUPER Service_."

They departed from the forest, returning to The Gang, as the final battle against the DNC and the Nishikinomiyas was about to begin.

* * *

 ** _With many questions resolved, more have arisen. What holds the secret behind the Jewel Women and its immerse power?  
The next chapter marks Sunday, the penultimate final battle between the DNC, led by Anna Nishikinomiya, and The Gang, led by Steven Cooke. Who will win?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang! IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

That afternoon, a group of Decency Squad members found the secret cave. The leading officer called out, "There it is! This is where the dirty lewd erotica is buried. Enter this cave and burn it to the ground!"

They marched inside, as Kendra suddenly appeared from the entrance. She winked to them, sexually, "Come on in, boys… Help yourself to the erotica…"

One officer roared, "ARREST HER!"

They charged at Kendra, as she smirked, vanishing into thin air. They stopped, only to arrive at the main area of the cave, with a bookshelf full of… … …nothing.

"Huh? Did the magazines get stashed away?"  
"Find a hidden spot! They should be buried somewhere…"

Kendra's voice called, "Next to your bones… Die!"

The cave went pitch black, as Kendra laughed evilly.

 **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!  
** The Decency Squad soldiers were being ripped apart, in complete darkness, by Kendra's assault. The lights went back on, as the remaining erotica was in the bookshelves, and Kendra, lightly soaked in blood, sat by the bookshelf. She giggled, "Any Decency Squad member enters my domain… suffer at my hands… of justice… I'm sure MIO will understand who she's facing…"

She pouted, "And I was busy reading, you know! I do enjoy a little pornographic lust, now and then, almost as I love bloodshed. In fact… Anyone dares to get in…"

She grinned demonically, "… _never_ comes out… HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 ** _Episode VI – The End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	20. Episode 7 Chapter 1

At Hane City, the following day, Ayame was ecstatic of the swag of dirty magazines that Peter & Rook recovered from Yatsuga Forest, though it was actually Kendra that delivered them to the boys, after the battle.

Ayame was laughing, as she cried, "HOLY SHIT! You guys came through! I knew you two are such darkness perverts, but damn you! You make me wanna cum all over!"

Asahi was completely shocked and aroused, as she read some of the erotica. Asahi cried, "No way… This is old doujinshi from the 90s. And it's so risqué."

Farra shouted, "ASAHI! What the hell are you doing?!"

Asahi blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry… It's just… So much doujinshi… It's like Miss Eimi's work, only adult-orientated."

Ayame smirked, "You think that's hot, wait until you see _this_ hot pussy cooker!"

She showed her another doujinshi, as Asahi collapsed in shock and awe, and a huge nosebleed. Mundy asked, "Uh… Why's Agent Sakurai suddenly becoming a porno lover?"

Mizuki said, "Aside from being a superstar pop idol, she's also an otaku, since she loves to read manga and doujinshi. She goes to Comic Party, _every_ time, for Eimi and _his_ fan comics."

Peter added, "Long before these newer books came to pass, doujinshi and hentai were introduced in the 80s and the 90s. Asahi, as a child, learned what these comics are all about, and started to grow addictive to the fan comics. About 85% of the doujinshi today is X-rated and dirty. Here, Asahi is learning what she's missed, during her adolescent days."

Steven asked, "You gonna be okay, Asa?"

Asahi croaked, as she was in paradise, bleeding from her nose, "Uh-huh… Just give me… time… to die… happy…"

She let out a death rattle, albeit feigned, as Ayame smiled, "Well, the kid's been through the world of Adult Doujinshi. You guys sure she's been to Comic Party? I wanna see that."

Heather poked at an unconscious Asahi, as she whispered, "Gross. I think she's dead."

* * *

 ** _Episode VII – Chapter 1: Fall of Decency (Part 1):  
The Attack on Yatsuga Forest!  
SOX's Full-On Attack!_**

* * *

Ayame said, as Asahi fully recovered, "Now that we have the erotica in my grasp, and mostly because it remained hidden away, and off grubby Decency Squad hands, we can finally begin planning for Sunday. Since Giese, Stevens, and Cooke will handle the DNC and the Nishikinomiyas, I'll need three volunteers to aide me on bringing the kids to the forest, away from the X Prohibition rally."

She pondered and chose Heather, Mundy, and Asahi, since Mizuki is running surveillance, and Rook's already been to Yatsuga Forest. Ayame said that Mundy will serve as the eagle eye (or in her words "one-eyed John"), since his sniper skills and excellent vision are amazing. Heather will provide the disguises, as since she and Asahi can change their hair, now and then. Asahi said that Heather taught her the trick, as Ayame said if she wants that hair trick.

"Gee, I don't know. Your hair's as big as a mermaid's tress." Heather said, "But you did sport a tuxedo braid."

Ayame smiled, "Great. And thanks."

Peter said, "So, you're leaving us out of this mission?"

Mundy said, "Only because you guys save your strength, against the DNC and the Nishikinomiyas."

Ayame asked, "What about the pecker? I wish to use _him_ for this mission."

"Sorry." Peter apologized, "But you said that the bird is banned from the building: _NO pets allowed_."

Ayame said, "Well, how about this? You guys return to Tokyo, and send your pecker friend to come to this address… It's a little café that is blinded by Decency Squad patrol, and is never the last place to search."

Asahi asked, "What café is it?"

Ayame wrote it down and said, "It's my private home away from home – _SOX's old hideout_."

She gave the address to Peter, as Steven said, "Good. But now, how are we going to lure the kids out?"

"Well, the day before the petition, we're going to hand out maps to the students in Tokioka. Elsewhere, we'll send out a map to Sophia and the DNC, to catch them as bait. Thanks to a forged map of Yatsuga Forest, by our cyborg hottie and the bitchy fireball (Mizuki & Farra), the plan will go full-on and strap-on!"

Rook said, "Okay, this has to stop. Must you be that facetious?"

Ayame was concerned, as Rook said, "Never mind."

Farra replied, "In short, this altered fake map of Yatsuga Forest, using from the real article, will fool the Decency Squad from stopping the teens _and_ us. We find Anna, Gouriki, or any of the DNC goons, we make them talk…"

Peter added, "Uh, talk about MIO, perchance?"

Farra stated, "Granted, we know more about Anna Nishikinomiya's alliance with the vampire fembot, MIO. But this is a one-shot effort. If we blow this, we blow the future, and MIO will have won."

Peter thought, in anger, "And Michelle will have died in vain…"

Steven said, "One chance… And if one small mishap slips, it's ruined."

Ayame asked, "Hold on… Future? What are you talking about?"

Steven said, "Ayame Kajou, it's time you knew…"

He explained the story of how Fuwa arrived in New York, months ago, and that in the future, the _X Prohibition_ law will be finalized, and forced everyone to wear the underwear that Sophia created. However, this will also mean the end of humanity, because for NO sex, it means NO children.

"So, Sophia is going to end humanity, with her chastity belts?" Ayame said, "Amazing… And realizing this, Sunday will be the end of the world… And Anna's under Mio's spell…"

Rook replied, "Not _under_ her spell… She's, in fact, a vampire gynoid…"

Ayame barked, "You're nuts! Anna's not a robot! A vampire, maybe, but not a sex robot! Besides, I've known Anna for my entire life, and I ha-!"

She realized, and replied, "Unless… Mio is controlling her, and she's not breaking free from her spell… This is only because she's under a yandere crush on a friend of mine! She would do anything to get him to love her."

Mizuki asked, "Who?"

Ayame said, "A friend of mine from SOX, long before we disbanded. He was a friend of mine, a son of an ero-terrorist, and my boyfriend. Tanukichi Okuma. His father was the famous Zenjuro Okuma, until he was arrested. Okuma's life changed, when he met Anna, and denounced his dirty ways, learning that he was an outcast, being Zenjuro's son. Of course, when he met Anna, everything changed. And that was when he met me, later-on. We formed SOX, stopped the Decency Squad, and made Japan happy and dirty, again. Sadly, we disbanded, and the DNC suddenly emerged. Then along came MIO…"

She explained, "I haven't heard from Okuma, lately, since he vanished. But we have been keeping in touch. Sure, he's a prude dude, but deep down, he's crude and lewd."

Rook cried, "THAT RHYMES!"

She said, "And when I was in MIO's control, I tried to break free of her evil grip, and do not want to be some sort of sex robot, controlled by a vampire. I'm dirty, and proud to swear and cuss and fuck and thrust, any day of the week!"

She then pouted and remarked, "But now… If it's come – _cumming –_ to this… We have no choice. I'm going to regret my decision on this matter…"

She said to The Gang, as she was saddened, "We have to _kill… Anna Nishikinomiya_."

The Gang was stunned, except for Steven, who said, "Okay."

The others cried, "WHAT?"

Steven said, "She wants Anna dead, leave it to me."

Ayame said, as tears flowed down her face, "Even if it means a future without humanity and perversion, ruled by a very sexy vampire robot, we have to kill Anna, before it even starts! Anna dies, X Prohibition dies, MIO loses power. I can't let Okuma see me as a failure… and I'm leader of SOX, you know!"

She wept, as she cried, "He had the hots for Anna, until she went psycho on me, and don't get me started on the cookies she make! Anna will stop at nothing to win Tanukichi's heart, even if she's being manipulated by a vampire! I LOST TANUKICHI, SAOTOME, AND KOSURI, WHEN WE BROKE UP! BUT I CAN'T LET HUMANITY END, BECAUSE OF SOPHIA AND ANNA, BEING PUPPETS FOR MIO!"

They were amazed, and worried, since Ayame spoke the truth. A tear-soaked Ayame then said, "If it means I die, to make the world a dirty joke, so be it! Anna's my best friend, since forever! Even when I deceived her, she is a trustworthy buddy! But this… THIS? AM I GOING TO LOSE ANNA, BECAUSE OF HER AMBITIONS TO END HUMANITY? IF X PROHIBITION PASSES, WE LOSE! ANNA AND MIO HAVE WON, AND I'LL DIE OLD, ALONE, AND SINGLE! AND TANUKICHI WOULDN'T LOOK AT ME, AGAIN! AND ALL YOU DO IS MISTRUST ME, SAYING THAT I'M A TERRORIST! I DID IT FOR THE HUMANITY, AND I'M NOT GOING BACK TO BEING A SLAVE TO DECENCY! SO STAY OFF MY BACK, OKAY?"

She wept, as she was crying. Steven said, as he approached her, "I'm sorry…"

She continued to cry, as Asahi said, "She speaks the truth… And without any lecherous words, Ayame was honest about it."

Ayame blubbered, while Steven comforted her, "It's alright, Kajou…"

Mundy was upset, as he said, "Now, I _am_ confused…"

Heather whispered, "Kajou's crying… There's a first."

Peter replied, "Now I feel like an asshole…"

Farra stated, "Same here."

Asahi said, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Miss Kajou…"

Mizuki replied, "It hurts deeply… to her and to me…"

Rook responded, "Blue Snow cries White Rain… but the rain comes from the eyes… Kajou learns the truth, and so she cries."

Steven held her and said, "It's alright, Ayame. We'll do it. We'll help you, but under protest. And not because you were crying, it's because… We have beliefs that you want a future with dirty jokes."

Ayame smiled and said, "Thank you, Steven… You're such a nice person…"

She laughed, holding up her flip phone, "Not to mention, your sexy rock hard abs and cocks!"

Steven gulped, as he was had, "URK!"

The others shouted, "YOU'RE AN UNCARNG ASSHOLE!"

 _Ruined the moment…_

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, in Tokyo, Ayame waited inside the café, which is a small wooden building, with the word " _Felersio_ " on top. Luzer flew in by the door, and saw the building.

"Fe… Feh… Fidelio?" He thought, as he went to the window.

An old man in a waiter's outfit in gray hair and a mustache opened the window, as he said, "Welcome young crow. Miss Kajou said table for two, and you're his guest, right."

Luzer nervously stuttered, as the waiter said, "It's alright. The lady said that you speak human, right?"

Luzer asked, "What? And here I thought you'd get a heart attack?"

The old man said, "Nonsense. Even I know you're a talking crow…"

Ayame called to him, from a window seat, "HEY! Luzer, right? Come here!"

He flew towards Ayame and perched on the table, and then he greeted to her, "Miss Kajou, delighted to meet you, face-to-face. Also, why for you call me a pecker? Are you still pissed off over what I did in East Townsend?"

"Yeah, but I'm over it." Ayame said, "But listen, your handler, the Big Guy, says that you have such magical powers."

Luzer said, "Oh, yes."

Ayame smiled, "I look forward to your work in foreplay, but for now, let's dine."

The old man asked, "What will the bird have?"

Luzer said, "Give me beef, since I need my meat intake."

"Steak?"

"Yeah, sir."

"Rare, medium, or well done?"

Luzer replied, "Raw! And make it fresh!"

The old man nodded, "Yes, sir."

Ayame gulped, as she asked, "RAW MEAT?!"

She was disgusted, as Luzer said, "Well, I _am_ a crow from Darkveil, and I devour the corpses of the damned and doomed. Besides, you and this old fogey are nice."

She sat down and sighed, "Ugh… Nothing for me. Lost my appetite… A carnivorous crow from Transylvania… That's all we needed…"

Luzer bluntly added, "And?"

After lunch, Ayame and Luzer went downstairs, and had their chat.

"Oh, I see… So rather than the taste of a woman's period or pig's blood, you enjoy the savory taste of human flesh, soaked in a corrupt politician's heart and liver!" She stated.

He replied, "Well, Transylvania _is_ the birthplace of Dracula. And it's usually my diet. Anyways, onto brass tacks and taxes!"

He asked, "First off, where did you get these erotic books? I mean, you mentioned it like it was old."

Ayame said, "Well, if you must know, Yatsuga Forest was home to its huge stash of erotica in the world, still under regulations, it's all old and decrepit. But still valuable for adult fans. Comes with _every_ genre, from romance to rape! I'm talking school girls to MILFs, small boobs to big boobs, S&M, anal, handjobs, yaoi & yuri, hermaphrodites, tentacles, and all that jazz! A pornography gold mine!"

She explained, "While it is said that they might be burned away or aged, this forest remains privately owned. A long time ago, Danroku Onigashira, a relative of Kosuri, owned this soirée of erotica, and even so, is known to be a porno-writer. In short, he's made a living, writing stories about it. Sadly, he's been long dead. So, after that, his grandson, Keisuke, took control of his estate. When he unearthed his will, it mentioned his collection of erotic books. Keisuke wanted to follow Danroku's footsteps, and has been helping out the dirty terrorist organizations, from behind the scenes. By now, those books should have been divided amongst the organizations. But by then, he was double-crossed, told off by the Decency Squad, and was found out about Yatsuga Forest. To make sure nothing happens, Keisuke told a story to stall for time. And he concluded by saying " _If you set foot on my forest now, you'll disrupt the autumn matsutake mushroom harvest!_ ", and they fell for it!"

"Amazingly weird…" Luzer giggled.

Ayame said, "Keisuke is Kosuri's father, and wanted to make Yatsuga Forest his private land. However, times passed, and the DNC beefed up security. And since your mistress now owns the rest of the erotica, it's best to stall, before we send a message to the Nishikinomiyas for the final battle. Sunday, we go to war. The pledge drive starts at 10am, and I need YOU to dispatch maps to the forest, to all the students."

Luzer said, "Indeed. But why me? Couldn't you use Heather or Asahi, since they're masters of disguises?"

"Well, the Big Guy said that you're perfect, since you can transform."

"Well, not really. I can only go up to three hours a day, in one form. But if I were to pose as one of Tokioka's students, and use my dark magic, and avoid the prefects, I'm sure it'll work. Master said it best… " _One mistake, and it's over_ ". And I'm sure I'm perfect for the job."

Ayame said, "Okay… Can you pick a student, and pose for him or her? That you can do."

"Find me an able body, make me memorize it, and I'm going in!"

"SPANKING!" She cheered.

She then blushed, as she asked, "Uh, not to be rude… but, you start Saturday… Because, I figured… well…"

"You want me to transform for your own sick deeds?"

"Well… Here…"

She gave her a picture of a boy in brown hair and a Tokioka Academy uniform. She said that this is Tanukichi Okuma (the possible same guy that has shown up, during their missions against Anna). Luzer said, "I remember _him_. So, he's Okuma, eh? Alright, but I won't like it, being it's used for wrong purposes."

Kendra spoke from within him, "Do as she says. I gave her the erotica, and now, return the favor. I don't mind."

Luzer sighed, "Alright, fine… But only for you, and only for _one_ hour!"

Ayame said, "It's all I needed… since I want to see him, face-to-face…"

Luzer spread his wings and said, "I'm going to regret this…"

He bellowed, " ** _DARKVEIL POWERS, CHANGE ME! Turn me into someone I see!_** **_Turn me into…_** "

 **FLASH!  
** A flash of bright light consumed him, as he suddenly changed into Okuma, completely from head to toe. Luzer, as Okuma, said, "WHOA! PERFECT!"

Ayame smiled, "And you once became Miss Tsukimigusa, first… But this is what I wanted…"

She blushed, as she heaved to him, "Tanukichi… It's great to see you, again, my love…"

She hugged him, as he said, "Uh, Kajou, calm down."

"Not now… I just want to see your face, again… Why did you leave me? Were you scared?"

"Oh, boy, she's losing it." He thought.

She whispered, "Why did you abandon me? The DNC has everything under control, and we can't stop it. Are you scared of Anna, because you are repulsed by her? I get it… You're unhappy, because your life as a changed student was destroyed, when Anna was a cum-spewing whore, who doesn't understand the difference between love and lust."

He thought, "Whoa, I never knew Anna was that impulse."

He said, "Kaj-, uh, Ayame… Don't be upset for me, darling. I missed you so badly."

She blushed, as she said, "Really? You do care? Tanukichi…"

She whispered to him, "I love you…"

"Almost as I love dirty jokes~!" She cackled.

He smiled, as he said, "Yeah. But that's so you. If we ever end this DNC rage, what say we go out on a date?"

He thought, in embarrassment, "Oh, man! Why did I become such a jerk?"

She giggled, and then leaned to him. She then started to kiss him, as she said, "You know, Luzer… This is a first, since I never kissed a boy… Until now… Fuck me, Okuma… Make me dirty…"

She continued to French Kiss Luzer, as he was shaken and scared. He thought, "Just why is this girl obsessed over this Okuma boy?"

 **XXXXX**

That night, in a huge apartment complex, Sophia was watching the night sky, as Anna stepped into her room.

"Mother, I'm home." She said to her.

Sophia replied, "You were out late."

"My apologies. I lose track of time, when I am busy with my duties."

"This coming Sunday, we are ready to go nationally for the X Prohibition pledge drive. I trust you with giving us a secure system."

"Of course, I will, Mother."

"If The Gang wants to stop us, they're already too late. With morality high schools, nationwide at the center, we except 400,000 to sign, by the next night."

She approached her glass case, showing the model for the panties that the girls will wear, if the law passes.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

Sophia replied, "When the students present at the rally put on these new PMs, they will have no choice but to sign. With this, even those naysayers, The Gang, will be stopped at their tracks, once and for all."

"Oh, yes, Mother."

"We will achieve and completely annihilate all that is dirty, and teach everyone what is right. It's perfect children like you, Anna, you will create a beautiful new world. Let's manifest this new reality, as soon as possible."

Anna was happily overjoyed, as Sophia smirks evilly.

 **XXXXX**

The next day in Tokioka, Luzer, as a boy in black hair, in his uniform, placed all the maps in each locker and schoolbag, in stealth, as everyone was causally enjoying class.

"With this, we'll be able to mount a massive offense of perverted students, running to find the hot porn. But in reality, we'll have Anna and Sophia Nishikinomiya on the ropes, and in our radar."

He finished, as he disappeared into the school. However, the plan went awry. During a casual daily search of perverted and lewd material, the DNC managed to confiscate and all the naughty pictures and maps from each schoolbag. That following Saturday, after it was rounded up, all the maps were leading to Yatsuga Forest. But what they didn't know was that the maps Luzer hid around… were all fakes.

 _Mizuki replied, back in New York, holding up spare fake maps, "Luzer, Kajou's plan is flawless, but there are beefed up security in the campus. Farra and I knew of this possible outcome, so that's why we had spare fake maps. Make sure that Sophia gets the bait, and begin to distribute the real maps."_

"So, they were planning to go to Yatsuga Forest, were they?" Sophia said to the principal.

He responded, "Yes, ma'am. It's not that someone is luring them away."

She replied, in a smug wry smile, "No need to worry. Tokioka students are not stupid. Even if it was those meddlers, they're not _that_ dirty. With enough signatures, tomorrow, from all the highest morality schools in Japan, those American rejects will think twice about embarrassing me. They'll know what action is better, and how they'll uphold it."

Above on the roof, Luzer was watching on, in his bird form, seeing most of the students get arrested by the DNC.

He then said, "All goes according to plan. Now comes the _real_ test."

He fluttered away, as the battle was about to begin.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in New York, Peter started to exchange his Phantom Punches towards Steven, who was blocking his attacks. The Gang was sparring with each other, as they were getting ready for tomorrow. Steven and Peter exchange punches, as Farra meditates from on the bench. Heather and Asahi began to spar, as well, with Heather in her cape and snowman mask, and Asahi as her Mech-Asahi Mobile Form. Inside the building, Mundy, Mizuki, and Rook went into a private conference, conducting how part one will go out, since Heather, Asahi, & Mundy will scope the forest. Part two, however, is up to the Nishikinomiyas, as it will be Peter, Steven, & Farra's task. Everyone was getting ready for the showdown in Yatsuga Forest, as The Gang has already begun the first stages.

* * *

The next day was the big day… Sunday. Sophia's limo, accompanied by police cars, was heading to the school.

" _Today begins a nationwide signature rally, commencing in Tokioka Academy. Long lines have been filed at most of the nation's top prestigious morality schools for this event. This goes to show why X Prohibition is showed as a highly regarded bill._ "

Sophia said to the driver, "Driver, please hurry up. This event will go down in history. I must share this moment with the students in Tokioka who are about to sign."

"Understood, madam." The driver said.

 **XXXXX**

At the forest, Asahi was listening in on the radio, as she said, "It's almost time. It's already 10am."

Asahi was in her casual clothes, while Heather was in her pink blouse and jeans. Mundy was in his beige camos, while Luzer is wearing his purple scarf.

Heather said, "They're running late."

Mundy replied, "The crow's powers are convincing."

Luzer said, "No amount of PMs can ever convince the students to learn what's right and what's wrong. Now we wait for our guest of honor, Miss Blue Snow."

Heather said, "Yeah. Imagine, doing something so dirty feels right. But to stop MIO and her evil plan for a perfect Hell on Earth, makes me want to grasp those Nishikinomiyas by the neck!"

Asahi smiled, "It's wrong, but at the same time, it's perfect!"

Mundy sighed, "As much as I agree with you, I'm not sure that using hentai pics for bait will lead Tokioka to joining the fray of distraction."

Asahi said, "It will help. Maybe while we're here, we can find this cave, ourselves, and help ourselves to _more_ naughty doujinshi. Eimi's going to have a field day of this ancient porn!"

Heather sighed, "You're just in this for the erotica mangas, are you? You need help."

 **Rumble…  
** "Oop! No time!" Mundy cried, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Luzer smirked, "Right on cue…"

They viewed, from far away, a huge armada of students in Tokioka uniforms, running up the stairs to the forest, heading to the forest, with perverted and blushed faces, wanting more of the dirty stuff they wanted. They were accompanied by a man in spiky black hair, a tattered white shirt, and black jeans, riding in a small para-glider.

"I've never seen lewdness at this level!"  
"Are they really G-MILFs?!"  
"Naughty nurses!"  
"My meat pole in my pants!"  
"Two bearded men roughhousing?!"  
"Could two men have a baby?"

Luzer then said, as the others were astonished, "Last night, after the last fake maps were confiscated, my buddies in Transylvania put on a spell for these students… and not even the PMs will react, at all. Sophia Nishikinomiya, WITNESS THE POWER OF PURE LUST FROM TRANSYLVANIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Asahi sighed, "That bird brain's on dope."

Heather moaned, "My head hurts…"

The students cried out, "WHAT IS THIS? MY HEART IS THROBBING!"

Mundy viewed the group and gasped, "The deuce? There's like thousands of students in the group!"

Luzer smirked, "And there's more…"

Meanwhile, back at the signing rally, near the entrance to the school, Sophia was furious, as she cried, "THEY'RE NOT HERE? WHAT IS GOING ON? Call their parents, and tell them to come over, right now!"

The principal said, "Well, we already did, but they all made a break to the signing rally, one hour ago."

"Then, why are they not here?"

"Uh, Miss Nishikinomiya, I forgot… This letter is for you…"

She held the letter up and gasped, realizing that The Gang is responsible, "YATSUGA! THOSE RECKLESS PUNKS!"

She read the note, and then snarled, "BASTARDS!"

Back in Yatsuga Forest, Mundy smiled and said, "I don't know how he did it, but the crow has huge props, even for a demonic lust."

Luzer smiled, "My mistress is hardcore, and a fan of German porn."

Asahi asked, "Who's the rugged hunk?"

Luzer said, viewing the man leading the boys and girls, "Oh, that's Lester. He's a werewolf."

Heather gasped, "A WEREWOLF?"

Luzer said, "ONLY AT NIGHT! And it's always a full moon atmosphere in Darkveil. By daylight, he's like all lycanthropes."

A female voice said, "Well, you losers did well. Now, let's go hardcore."

It was Ayame, in her panty mask. She saluted, as she smiled, "This is it, guys! Phase One complete! I'm about to go hard! And I'll fuck you hard, if you make your dick hard!"

Asahi & Heather said in disdain, "Hi, Kajou…"

Luzer smirked, as he said, "Showtime, people… As Kajou says… Time to go hardcore!"

He thought, as he gleamed evilly, "MIO! Now, you're going to see why The Gang will not submit and resist to your vampiric charms! Who's **_useless_** now?"

Asahi asked, in confusion, "Uh… Why is he being leader here?"

* * *

Sophia crumped the note, as she seethed in anger.

" _To Sophia Nishikinomiya,  
We know what you're doing, and Big Cass and Enzo have your number. Hell, all of the governments are watching you, if you got the balls.  
On behalf of AAW, we're putting you on final notice. Also, we're issuing a challenge: YOU, your husband, your daughter, and your Decency Nation Capital goons… against The Gang's Aces!  
You want to cleanse this world into a perfect clean society, you're going to have to go through us, woman! This ends, tonight at 7pm, AFTER your resolve in the signing of X Prohibition. Decency Nation Capital FALLS to The Gang of AAW! This will be an historic memory, one we will remember forever!  
Game on, bitch!  
From Steven Cooke, leading agent of AAW-New York_"

Sophia was in defeat, as she seethed, "No… Those damn fools… How could… they have… known?"

Anna suddenly stepped in and said, "Mother? Mother, please, let me go in."

She let out a smile, and offered to join in on the fight.

* * *

 ** _This is it! The Gang vs the DNC! Who will win?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	21. Episode 7 Chapter 2

At Yatsuga Forest, Lester, a man/werewolf from Darkveil, was in front of the students of Tokioka, leading them to the entrance of the woods.

Do not let this man fool you. He is actually a werewolf. Castle Darkveil, deep within the dark bowels of Transylvania, Romania; it's home to the many entourage and menagerie of demonic creatures of the night. It's all-night, 24/7, as it's always a moonlit night, eternally, complete with a full moon. This man, Lester, was once a young man in Romania, only to become one of Countess Kendra's minions and loyal subjects. His past remains a mystery, as does the others.  
But how did Lester join the fight? Days before the plan went ahead, he was summoned by his mistress, Kendra, and left the border of Darkveil, succumbing to the sunlight and clean air, turning his wolf form back into human form. It is said that under a full moon, if you're cursed of turning into a werewolf, you will become one, once every 28 days. In Darkveil, on an endless night, and with an infinite full moon, the curse makes you a werewolf, for as long as you can, until you leave the kingdom. Upon learning of Luzer's plans, Lester, after leaving his kingdom, chartered a plane heading to Tokyo, to assist The Gang.  
Luzer even gave directions to the forest, and each boy and girl in their homes, on the night before today, and using Darkveil powers, a powerful hypnotic spell, Lester was able to control every boy and girl from Tokioka Academy, complete with a copy of Yatsuga Forest. They were slaves to the darkness, and not even the PMs would respond to the unholy black magic that is Countess Kendra and her demon army.

And now, on a clear Sunday morning, the man who is a werewolf, alongside his controlled slaves, begins Phase One of The Gang's plan to stop _X Prohibition_.

The Decency Squad guarded the entrance, as they confronted the man.

"You there! Disperse! And you kids should go home, at once!" A white suited officer shouted, "This area is off-limits!"

Lester said, "Is that so? Milady said that I will be rewarded, _if_ I were to thwart your leader, Nishikinomiya."

Another officer shouted, "YOU! You dare want lewd stuff? You're all under arrest!"

Lester smirked, "I don't think so. They are _my_ army."

They glowed in dark red eyes, under Luzer's dark spell. The squad was shocked, as one officer cried, "N-N-NO Trespassing! Go back to school! Please?"

Lester held up his hand, as they all gasped in horror. He then said, in telepathy, "All girls! Do as the plan foretold! Break through the defenses! And to the boys, trust me. You _will_ be handsomely rewarded."

One officer cried, "Who is he? What is going on?"

Lester cried, "Operation _Pass-Down i_ s go!"

The boys were confused, as they were unaware of this sudden plan. Lester thought, "Sorry, but I sense the battle is getting fierce."

The officer shouted, "YOU MANIAC! YOU WANT TO GO TO JAIL?"

One girl shouted, "HEY, CUT IT OUT!"

The girls rushed to the officers, as they started to plead to them.  
"We wanted to stop those boys from stealing the lewd material!"  
"Boys are all so stupid!"  
"They're ruining our precious signature rally!"  
"Please, arrest those perverts!"

One boy shouted, "That man… … …BETRAYED US!"

They ran off, as Lester smirked, "Perfect…"

The Decency Squad chased after the boys, as Lester said, while the girls were in white masks, "Do not let your sacrifice be in vain. THAT was the plan. I promise. Milady, Luzer, and the others will reward you handsomely. The students of Tokioka, ALL OF THEM, will receive the _Black Heart of Valor_!"

The girls cried in unison, "THE BODY-FUCKING BOOKS WILL BE OURS! HAIL COUNTESS KENDRA!"

Lester smiled, and thought, "Oh, ho… Luzer's right. Those girls are horny as hell."

* * *

 ** _Episode VII – Chapter 2: Fall of Decency (Part 1):  
Code Red! Code Red!  
Anna Enters the Battle!_**

* * *

Mundy watched on, from above a tree, with binoculars, "I have to say, I'm proud of Luzer. Using the boys as scapegoats was brilliant. That crow's got heart, even for a Romanian Carrion. That gives us more time to stop Sophia."

Asahi responded, from far away, via radio, "But the Decency Squad _may_ return. Heather and I will hold them off, once they arrive."

Ayame said, dressed as Blue Snow, via radio, "The Decency Squad are experts at locating porn. My accomplice got one portion of it, while the pecker got an extra batch; and his mistress has the cave guarded, from his source."

Heather asked, "Exactly how many, first time out?"

Ayame responded, "About 20."

Luzer replied, on Ayame's shoulder, "She's right. If those goons find it, Kendra will handle it."

Asahi shuddered, "I don't even wanna know."

Ayame said, "When they do find it, they leave NO pubic hair unturned. Even the inexperienced students can buy us some time. If we _do_ find the porn, we take a portion, but only if this mistress begs us for mercy."

Luzer complained, "She's NOT a dominatrix!"

Heather asked, "One question… You sure this will work?"

"Save your questions for later. Just, TMI, I am sorry I dragged you guys into this." Ayame responded, "I'm like a fish out of water, but too scared to swim. So, I practice swimming. You, Miss Dunn, are like a cheetah who can't practice running… and you always fly and swim, and instead you try. That's why you never catch any food. Well, that's not fair, coming from someone who wants to aide you, because of a future that may happen, if we fail."

Heather said, "Indeed so…"

Ayame said, "Once this ordeal is over, I wish to disband the DNC, and join you guys, for assistance. Not just for the dirty jokes, but to help you."

Heather gasped, as she viewed the same boy that appeared. She responded, "I'm sorry. But I have to go! Asahi, in view!"

Asahi views the same boy, as he gasped, "No… It's him, again! What's he doing here?"

They left to find the boy, as Ayame asked, "What's wrong?"

Mundy said, "That same boy we ran into. He wears DNC attire. You know him?"

Ayame said, "Does he have brown hair, and is a nervous pervert?"

Mundy replied, "Uh… Yes?"

Ayame was about to reply, as Luzer squawked in fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Ayame turned to her left, as she growled. Anna was in front of her, as she asked, "I'm sorry… but did I hear that crow talk, just now? Miss Tsukimigusa and Miss Ayame were skeptical about you, little bird."

Luzer cringed, "Oh, no! It's her!"

Ayame whispered, "Anna."

Mundy cried, viewing Ayame and Anna, face-to-face, "WHAT THE HELL? How did she get here?"

Anna said, "I'm here to defeat The Gang, those meddling lewd-havers… but at last, I found _you_ … **_BLUE SNOW!_** "

She leapt up, as Luzer cried, "JUMP!"

Ayame jumped, as Anna chased after her. She leapt in a very high leap, and landed in front of Ayame & Luzer, only to run past her.

 _Anna's leap from atop a tree to the entranceway of the forest: 100 miles per hour, and over 250 meters. Anna's speed is about 75 miles per hour, sprinting._

She chases after them and shouted, "You know how long I've waited, Blue Snow?! This time, you won't escape me! I almost had you, but now, I'm going to capture you! And then, Mr. Okuma will fall in love with me, for my greatest achievement!"

Her eyes showed deformed pink hearts, as her obsession of Okuma, her crush, made her a superhuman sprinter.

"This is MIO's doing, is it?" Ayame cried.

Luzer said, "No shit!"

Mundy viewed the action, from his vantage point, and said, "Damn! Bugger little vampire beaut's after Kajou! If she is unmasked, the plan's ruined!"

He prepared his sniper rifle, and said, "Luzer, get to the hills! I'll hold her off!"

Luzer said, "Right!"

He aimed, as he waited, viewing in the scope, "Steady… Steady…"

 **BANG!  
** Mundy fired a bullet at Anna, from 500 yards. His hindsight and excellent marksmanship manages to stop Anna. It did not shoot her in the bone, but rather, in front of Anna, halting her from getting closer to Ayame and Luzer. Anna stopped, only for the bullet shot to emit a cloud of dust, making the perfect smokescreen. Anna halted, and then coughed, "No… What is this?"

 **BANG!  
** Mundy fired again, as it nicked her left shoulder. He thought, "I am saving this bimbo for Agent Cooke. One Barbie about to be broiled, and enough time to save Kajou."

Anna growled, as she looked up, "Oh… You…"

She picked up the first bullet shell and said, "Snipers… I knew The Gang would resort to stealth tactics."

Mundy gasped, as she smirked, "You think you can spot me… SOX?"

She threw the bullet casing back to Mundy, striking his wrist, and dropping his rifle. Anna's throw towards Mundy was clocked at 1,080 miles per hour; about eleven times as fast as the average fastball thrown by a starting baseball pitcher.

"She's a freak of nature! No one can throw a small piece of metal that fast, and that far!" He cried, holding his wrist.

Anna dashed off, as Mundy contacted the others, "Dunn! Sakurai! Emergency! Forget the boy, and go save Kajou and Luzer!"

Asahi said, "Copy that! What's the score? More Decency Squad men?"

Mundy whimpered, "Even worse… Anna!"

Asahi gasped, "ANNA?!"

Heather growled, "This has to be Sophia's doing… I HATE THAT OLD HAG!"

Mundy said, "The Decency Squad I'll get. Go save Kajou! I'd join you, but I'm hit!"

Asahi replied, "Roger! We're on the way! Sakurai out!"

She signed off, as Heather smirked, "Alright! Time for action!"

Asahi said, "Remember, save some for Steven. He needs to put that vampire down, and know her place."

Heather responded, "Yeah, yeah. What about you?"

Asahi pressed the red button and said, "I'm going after _him_ … **_Strength!_** "

Her red aura returned, and started to run faster. Heather said, "Showoff…"

She zipped off, heading out to find Luzer and Kajou.

Meanwhile, Anna was running along the mountainside, as she spotted Blue Snow… but rather, _two_ Blue Snows. Due to Mundy's distraction, it gave Luzer enough time to transform into Blue Snow, Ayame Kajou's alter ego. Anna ran in even faster speed, as Ayame said to him, "I'm sorry I led you guys on this mess."

Luzer, as Ayame, replied, "Not a problem, friend. I know we're against this, but after that sad story you did, the other day, The Gang won't back away from an offer; especially from ero-terrorists like you!"

"Indeed. But it's me they want, you fly off into the blue sky!"

"No! Let me be bait! It's _you_ she wants, and she can't tell the difference!"

Anna was gaining, as Ayame said, "Alright, fine. I'll find the porn, you stop Anna!"

They both shouted, "LET'S COCK SOME BALLS~!"

Ayame dove off of the cliff, as Anna cried, "So, the one who dives off is reckless and useless! I HAVE YOU NOW, BLUE SNOW!"

Luzer thought, "She fell for it~!"

 **SMASH!  
** Anna, in fierce velocity, tackled down the Blue Snow imposter. As they were running, thanks to the powers inside her body, thanks to MIO, Anna Nishikinomiya's speed increased by 20%, every five seconds, ten times the speed of a NASCAR Formula-1 racer.

They stumbled down, rolling on the dirt, as Heather saw a view of the action, from far away. "OH, NO! I'M TOO LATE!"

Ayame dove in front of her, as she said, "The crow… He's in danger… I'm making a beeline! GO!"

Ayame ran past her, as Heather said, "I'd say that's a relief, but Luzer…"

She was worried, as Anna has Luzer cornered. She rushed off, but was halted by a male laugh. He was wearing only black panties and a garterbelt, and white panties on his face. Heather gasped, as he introduced himself, "Heather Dunn, wait! I am a member of SOX, and I'm here to assist Blue Snow! My name is… _Undetermined!_ "

"Uh… what?"

"I have no official name. For now, call me… _Taint Boy_!"

"Okay."

He said, as he threw a blue cape to her, "Here! Wear this, and fight Anna! You'll thank me later! Also, wear a panty mask!"

She said, "No need. With this cape, I'll use my own. Thank you, masked pervert!"

He saluted and dashed off. Heather then said, "Hunh… That guy looked familiar…"

She huffed, and said, "No time. Luzer's in danger. This is my chance to shine!"

She put on pink panties over her face and said, "Can't miss this opportunity."

She then held up a snowman's mask, with black coal eyes, a button nose, a small smile, and a bucket on his head. She put it on, and bellowed, "ICE! ICE! BABY!"

Music played, as Heather sang her theme song, again:  
 _(SSQ): Oh, the blizzards blow away  
as the Arctic Circle calls my name  
When I tame it, tried and true  
Lu~lu~ la-la-lu~_

 _Whether you are naughty or nice (_ Chill out! _)  
I will freeze your heart, like ice (_FREEZE! _)_

 _No one knows what holds behind  
the mask made of coal and snow  
There is no, uh-uh, no escape!  
From the wintry wind that blows!_

 _Snow, snow, snow; my body is warm  
Ice, ice, ice; but my heart is cool  
Snow Storm Queen stays truuuuuuuuuuuuue~_

Music ends, and runs off. Heather called out, "Big Guy's crow ally! A flurry of justice is coming this way!"

 **XXXXX**

Asahi was in another part of the forest, as she said, "That boy is somewhere… And those body melding books… I so want another one… to read… Doujinshi is my life…"

She gasped, and breathed deeply, "But still… Still, it's good enough, because I'm so turned on… But that's not me. I don't get why I'm into manga… But I'm me, and that's just me! Still, it's weird that these girls and boys are into adult-orientated stuff… and that the PMs they would wear result in the end of the human race. If I can find out MIO's plan… I can learn more, and Steven and the others will easily stop her. I fear the worst, though…"

A few girls appeared, as they cheered, in a hypnotized voice, "Excuse me, but have you seen the body fucking material?"

Asahi gasped, as she whispered, "Uh… No… Have you looked?"

She then said, "I think over there you haven't checked…"

They ran off, as Asahi said, "Hmm… Even so… what does the cavern look like? According to Luzer, it's a small cave, and it has over 20 different X-rated genres. And I read a few of those gems. Such a rare antique. But just where?"

She continued to search, as she saw a shadow from far away. She said, as she was worried, "This is bad. I'm far away from the battle, and Luzer's in trouble. AGH! Forgot about that guy! He's long gone…"

She prepared, "Alright… I better go join Heather. Hope she saves Kajou."

 **XXXXX**

At the edge of the cliff, Luzer/Ayame was cornered and trapped. Anna gasped for air, as she said, "At last… Blue Snow… You're finally mine, after all these months…"

She grabbed his neck and slammed him onto the tree, "At last, Mr. Okuma will love me!"

Luzer thought, "She's not crazy strong… She's just plain fucked in the head! Also, she's got a good grip!"

Anna smirked, "At long last, the evil terrorist, Blue Snow, is in my grasps, at last!"

She strangled him and said, "Any last words? No? Well, how about we unmask you, right here and then?"

Luzer was struggling, but thought, "Well, might as well expose her. What a fright she'll get… Enough for A-Fist to take care of her, later."

She reached for the panty mask, and…  
"NOT SO FAST!" Heather bellowed, from above.

Anna turned around and cried, "AGH! WHO ARE YOU?"

Heather was in a revealing pink blouse, ice blue leggings, and her mask and cape, holding her ice staff in her hands. She was in her Snow Storm Queen persona.

"Evil Student Council President! How dare you harm this innocent bystander of a freedom fighter?" she boomed in a heroic voice, "Your heart is ice cold, likewise my hot body! I assist the heroes of what's right! But not to you!"

She boomed out, "I AM THE BLIZZARD OF JUSTICE, AND THE ARCTIC CIRCLE'S SAVIOR AND… uh, let's just say _savior_! I AM… **_SNOW STORM QUEEN!_** _"_

Luzer thought, "Huh? Heather?!"

Heather pointed at her, "Surrender, Anna Nishikinomiya! You and your parents' evil plan of cleansing the world has failed!"

Anna gasped, "So, _you're_ with The Gang, huh?"

She dashed forward, and snarled, "FINE! I'll unmask _you_ , too, and capture you both! Then, I'll threaten The Gang by using YOU, as fodder!"

Heather prepared to fight, and shouted, "BRING IT, FIEND!"

She leapt up and prepared to strike at Heather. But, just as she was about to strike, a tingling sensation repels into Anna.

"What-? What is this feeling?" Anna thought, "My body is hot… Why? What is that… smell?"

She smelled the scent of her crush. The cape Heather wore had much manly musk absorbed into it that it halted Anna from striking. She thought to herself that she loves the one called Okuma, and only Okuma. But, thinking that Heather is actually him, she hesitated from striking. This gave Heather the ultimate opportunity.

She landed her ice staff into Anna's waist area, with sheer speed, and lands a sever body blow from it. Anna stumbled to the grass, as Heather stepped back, not only in shock, but in disbelief.

"Whoa!" She thought, "I… I got her! I just struck her, dead-on!"

Luzer asked, "Where'd you get the attire?"

Heather smiled, "Saved it for a rainy day."

Anna struggled to get up, and finally stood on her two feet. Anna growled, "Now, I see… That stance, physique, and scent… YOU'RE HIM!"

Heather asked, "Uh, what now?"

Anna growled, "You remind me of _him_ … The one I can't say…"

Luzer asked, "You mean Tanukichi Okuma?"

Heather asked, in shock, "WAIT, WHO?"

Anna said, "That's him. Both of those attributes match him… but wearing drag, while with that bulge on his lower half of his-."

She saw it, as Anna started to get an orgasm. Heather, in reality, was actually wearing a codpiece, in case something like this, namely a sex-crazed psycho like Anna, would happen. All Anna could do was cross her legs, and from inside her skirt, a clear substance emitted from in, dropping to the ground, in drips.

"Ew…" Heather said, in disgust, "Don't tell me she wet herself…"

Anna held her crotch and wince in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! Why is my Love Nectar flowing? I am only devoted to Mr. Okuma… but… that woman…"

 _Love Nectar a.k.a. vaginal fluids_

She shook in pleasure and fright, "Sensing him makes me so… hot… But why does my body react, right now?"

She turned around and ran away, but was blocked by Asahi, who was crossed.

"Hold it, Nishikinomiya! You forgot about me!" Asahi shouted.

She held her wrist and prepared to transform, but Anna ran past her, "Forget it! I'm not into your shenanigans, after this Snow Storm Woman is the one I love! IT CANNOT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Heather cried, "WAIT! YOU IDIOT!"

She jumped off the cliff, falling to her immediate death, letting out tears and her _Love Nectar_ , in very tiny drops. She disappeared into the forest, and survived the jump.

Luzer/Ayame groaned, "Aw, crap. She got away."

Asahi asked Heather, "Uh… What just happened?"

Heather moaned in disdain, "Just forget it…"

Lester appeared and said, "I see that the events have ended."

They gasped, as Luzer/Ayame cried, "Lester?!"

Lester smiled, "Hey, Luzer, old buddy! Nice boobs, man."

Luzer blushed, "Sorry… Just a disguise that Milady blessed me with."

"Ah, you're so lucky… Darkveil's non-mortal hero, assisting your master's friends." Lester smiled, "I had to leave home, just to bring these boys and girls into your enthrall."

Heather gasped, "Hold on! You mean… You hypnotized these students?!"

Luzer smirked, speaking like Blue Snow, "Twas not I… It was the powers of Darkveil… and the power of justice, bravery, and SEX!"

He let out the hand gesture, as Lester smiled, "Great! Then, my work here is finished. The Decency Squad should be back, soon. The girls, still under the spell, have already retreated, and in Kendra's care. The boys, however, we'll find a way."

Luzer said, "Thanks for the help, Lester~! See you at home!"

Lester departed, returning to Castle Darkveil. Asahi said, as she was amazed, "Wow… You Transylvanians are freaks…"

Luzer said, "Even in Moji Mikisa, you can handle bizarre things."

Heather asked, "You know, that's the first time you ever did a mission, in broad daylight. How did you do it?"

Luzer gasped, and realized what he was doing. He shrieked, "WAIT! WHY DIDN'T I HIDE IN THE SHADY SPOTS? MY FEATHERS ARE RUINED!"

Heather and Asahi laughed, as they departed to find Mundy. Asahi asked, "What about Kajou?"

Heather said, "She'll come around."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ayame was in a dark cave, out like a light. She moaned, as she was getting up.

"Ungh… That hurts… Huh?"

She was inside the cave of the lost erotica of Kosuri's great-grandfather. Ayame blushed, "WHOA! I found me the blow-mah-load! This is so turned on, I am… Can't speak lewd right words… correctly… I'm… so going to cum… ahhhh…"

"You can do so, but not on the floors." Kendra appeared, as she said, "Seriously, I just had them swept."

Ayame asked, "Huh? Who are you? You're not a dominatrix!"

Kendra smiled, "No. But I do enjoy your Japanese hentai… Ayame Kajou…"

Ayame gasped, as Kendra introduced herself, "By now, you're wondering how I knew of your name. Allow me to retort and introduce myself to you, my dear sexy nude ally. My name is Countess Kendra Knight, the ruler of Castle Darkveil in Transylvania. And I am The Gang's loyal ally, being that I trained Peter Giese and my dear crow friend, Luzer… in the battle against MIO."

Ayame was speechless, as Kendra said, "You have a dirty mind. I like it. Perhaps we should care to talk about yourself."

Ayame nodded and said, "Uh, yes… First of all, do you know what's going on with Anna? The Gang was surprised about this MIO bitch, consuming Anna, as a sex robot slave. Is this true? Because I believe it! But I want more proof! Anna's my bestie, since forever! Has she turned on me?"

Kendra smirked and said, "Anna Nishikinomiya, you say? Well, Miss Kajou… Perhaps I should indulge you with the truth. You see, Anna is _indeed_ controlled by the one called MIO. But not after you hear the real story… The story… you do not want to hear…"

* * *

 ** _Kendra has Ayame in her entrancing hooks, as she explains the story behind MIO… and why Anna is controlled by her.  
Also, the night sky approaches, as the Aces of The Gang prepare for their biggest battle, yet! One that can change the future, forever…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	22. Episode 7 Chapter 3

Inside the cave, where Old Man Onigashira hid his collection of porn, Kendra introduced herself to Ayame Kajou, who stumbled into the cave, "By now, you're wondering how I knew of your name. Allow me to retort and introduce myself to you, my dear sexy nude ally. My name is Countess Kendra Knight, the ruler of Castle Darkveil in Transylvania. And I am The Gang's loyal ally, being that I trained Peter Giese and my dear crow friend, Luzer… in the battle against MIO."

Ayame was speechless, as Kendra said, "You have a dirty mind. I like it. Perhaps we should care to talk about yourself."

Ayame nodded and said, "Uh, yes… First of all, do you know what's going on with Anna? The Gang was surprised about this MIO bitch, consuming Anna, as a sex robot slave. Is this true? Because I believe it! But I want more proof! Anna's my bestie, since forever! Has she turned on me?"

Kendra smirked and said, "Anna Nishikinomiya, you say? Well, Miss Kajou… Perhaps I should indulge you with the truth. You see, Anna is _indeed_ controlled by the one called MIO. But not after you hear the real story… The story… you do not want to hear… Where do I begin?"

* * *

 ** _Episode VII – Chapter 3: Fall of Decency (Part 1):  
Kendra Tells All…  
The Truth Behind Mio & Michelle_**

* * *

Kendra said, as she sat down, "One year ago, two young people, Steven and Michelle Nevins, allies and friends of The Gang, were home in England, on a private vacation together, caring for their father, Pastor Clifton Nevins. The Nevins Siblings were peaceful, knowing that they get to stay with their father. But one day, they were greeted by two women… One was with brown hair, and a very bubbly attitude. Her name… was Yui… The other was sexy, beautiful, and with long black hair… Her name was… Mio…"

Ayame gasped, "No… So, the girl I heard of here… is THE MIO?"

Kendra said, "Correct. Since these two girls came to pass… Clifton Nevins chose to care for these girls, and hope to stay with him, whenever Steven & Michelle leave together. However, these two girls have a mysterious past… One was nice, one was evil. I believe we already know who was who. Weeks became months, as Mio and Yui were trusted by Clifton and the Nevinses, despite their behavior. But… Clifton was sick, and he was about to die in bed… until we later learned why he was sick… Mio poisoned him… even blaming it on Yui… But Michelle knew of this matter. And as a result, Mio was caught red-handed, after a brief trip to London. But all that changed…"

Ayame asked, "What happened?"

"You see, Mio discovered a beautiful gem that contracts energy. She knows of this power, likewise the two siblings. This gem was called a white diamond gemstone, and is in a glorious cut. During one of their scuffles against each other, Steven Nevins landed a punch on Mio, but Yui retaliated, spewing his own blood onto the gem that Yui & Mio brought in. The gem somehow started to react to human blood… but to no avail. Michelle studied the gem, and even learned of its secrets.  
But at the time of Mio's incarceration, she knew of the gem's powers, before it was unleashed. In a sprig of vile anger, Mio lunged a dagger into the back of Clifton Nevins, who dove in her way. Mio placed the gem between her cleavage, and heaved in deep arousal, absorbing the powers within her. The officers shot her dead, as she was absorbing so much dark energy… but the damage was already done. Mio became the one feared entity of nightmares… She became a vampire. Not long after, Mio and Yui remembered who they were, and waged a war against each other. The last known whereabouts of Mio was in a ship that was sailing to Japan. Michelle cared for Yui, who was her heroic savior, while Steven watched over Mio, thinking she might try again. Mr. Nevins was a part of this, but vanished from the world, after Mio was burned alive in the Nevins Family Mansion. Some say that he sided with MIO, to replace Black Dynamite as his master, since the war, after Dynamite died… Others say that he was jealous of Michelle, being she was responsible for saving Yui, and learning the secrets of the gem, first… But many believed to say that he chose to partner with MIO, to beckon her every whim, and rule a vile world, sans humanity…  
On that ship, tragedy occurred… Mio was actually alive, and assaulted Yui & Michelle. But after the battle, Michelle died, after saving Yui from being killed. Using a chunk of glass, she lunged at Mio's neck, and stopped her from consuming Yui. Michelle died in Yui's arms, and Yui dies with her… and the ship they were on exploded, after Mio launched a horde of zombies onto the ship, killing everyone on it. But as everyone died, including Yui, Mio, and Michelle… the ship caught fire, exploded, and no one survived… … …except for MIO, but did not awaken, for months."

Ayame said, "And that led to Anna and the DNC…"

Kendra said, "Exactly. MIO arisen, months ago, and gave you, Gouriki, and Oboro the Super King ability, with the gem built-in. But luckily, since your lust-addict was restored, you're no longer in MIO's control; albeit, your powers regained."

"But I want to know… Did Mio use Anna?"

Kendra turned away and calmly said, "Yes."

She explained, "I overlooked Anna's evil yandere aura. One night, I viewed that corrupt aura. She's become a vampire android, like her. You see, Yui & Mio are once robots that guard the mountain known as Mount Fuji, a Japanese active volcano. From there, it earths the most horrifying history involved in Japan, and mostly the world. Gems that not only power life on Earth, and gives people longer life, but makes people controlled by the gems' guardians. Those gems are called… " _Power Cores_ ".  
Yui, before her death, guarded Fuji Forest, whilst Mio was the sole master of Mt. Fuji. These vampire robots go by one name: _Jewel Women_. It's Mio's erstwhile devious lust for complete power that made these power cores evolve, in front of human eyes. In short, Anna Nishikinomiya is _not_ what she appears to be. MIO manipulated her into a mindless, brainless, and shameless animatronic fembot, powered by MIO's power core, inside her. That night, before Anna played the trap on you, Mio visited her and chose her to be her slave, making her into a robot girl with a pink gem inside her. Her actions are unorthodox, but with that power and speed, it's no wonder she's after you, Blue Snow."

"So sue me. I had no idea she was fast." Ayame said.

Kendra continued, "Peter, Rook, and Luzer made it clear. Should Anna take the world over, with her Mother passing _X Prohibition_ , MIO will seize the world in her talons. They were right. Only _they_ can assist you… but I fear it may be a short-lived moment."

"What are you saying?" Ayame asked.

Kendra said, "Even if you talk Anna out of this, or try to stop her and foil her, it's far too late. The only way you can do now… is _kill_ Anna Nishikinomiya. It's the only way. You, alone, you can't. The Gang will… I promise you that…"

She held Ayame's bare hand and sensed her. She nodded and whispered, "Go in peace, Ayame Kajou…"

Ayame asked, "What was that for?"

Kendra silently nodded, as she turned away. She then replied, "I'm sorry that you had to hear the truth. But…"

Ayame replied, "But you knew. If Sophia passes her law, humanity dies."

Kendra said, "Indeed. But win or lose, fortune frowns upon thee. Stay safe, and do not worry. We are always on the side of justice… Go in peace. Oh! And also, no, you cannot have more. But I _am_ going to deliver copies to the student body, as a reward for their hard work and sacrifice, should we become successful. You, on the other hand…"

Ayame said, as she was about to leave, "I don't get it. Why are you helping us, because you assist the pecker? We're all to stop Sophia Nishikinomiya, but this? Why are you helping me to stop my best friend, consumed by this whore's essence?"

Kendra whispered, as she remained turned from Ayame, "Miss Kajou… There are some things I can explain, and some I cannot. In any case…this is all I can tell you. You and I believe in a world for peace, but beliefs may be impossible."

She concluded, "But even so… If you wanted your precious Anna back, forget it. It has to be done. Sophia's law passes, MIO wins. Anna is stopped, the world is saved. This is all I can give you… but never breathe a word to this, to the others. They cannot know. Now go."

Ayame leaves the cavern, as Kendra remains unhappy and uncertain. She then thought, "I'm sorry, Kajou. Even I can't assist you for what is about to happen… to you…"

She disappeared in the darkness, in a split-second, as the candles flickered.

* * *

Hours later, following Mundy, Heather, & Asahi's visit in Yatsuga Forest, they departed from the area. Mundy contacted the others, back in New York, "This is Agent Gooden. Agents Cooke, Giese, & Stevens, situation is restored. However, there are quite a bit of some ramifications. Tread carefully."

Farra responded, "Thanks, Agent Gooden. We're heading to Tokyo, right away. Mizuki gave us the full details of Phase 2. She chose to stay in New York, while Rook will accompany you."

She sent the details of the next plan. From Mizuki's standards, Peter, Farra, and Steven will invade the manor. Sophia sent them a reply on the nasty letter to her. She even said that she gladly accepts the challenge, and invites them over to her home, tonight at 7. Meanwhile, the votes had already been made, from other schools, and wants Mundy & Rook to sabotage the votes. There will be about 5 semis carrying about 100,000 signatures in file boxes. So, they will have to commandeer one, in disguise.

Asahi asked, "What about me?"

Farra said, "We talked about it, Asahi… And Steven agrees that you can assist us. It wouldn't be The Gang's Aces, without you."

Asahi smiled, "Right!"

Mundy said, "Right. Agent Dunn is going to return to New York, right away."

Heather stated, "Looks like I'm not needed, until next time. Besides, I have bigger worries."

Farra replied, as she exclaimed, "Yes, I understand. Luzer told me about Mr. Nevins… and not so much, since he gone and vanished. He's probably recouping so much grief, after his master died."

Heather said, "Well, he's not here in Japan… That's for sure. But if only I can go to him… and ask why he abandoned me…"

Farra paused and then said, "Well, what's done is done. You can't stay here. The helicopter will arrive with Rook, in a couple minutes, at the rendezvous point. Asahi, meet us by the entrance at 6:30. We might arrive late. Also, prepare for battle, since Sophia invited us in. Not sure why the unexpected housewarming…"

Asahi smiled, "Understood. I'll do my best."

She signed off, as Mundy said, "Alright, guys, let's return home. Agent Dunn, you and Rook will trade spots, once he arrives."

Heather said, "I'm not so sure if I am thinking… I bested Anna, but she just ran away, after one hit and one idiotic mistake!"

Asahi replied, "We can call this one a mismatch. But you _did_ held your own."

Heather blushed, as she hid her mask over her face, in embarrassment.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, at AAW helicopter arrived, with Rook onboard. It landed near a small airport near Tokyo. Rook stepped off, as Heather stepped on. It flew off, heading back to New York, preparing for the final battle.

That night, in a huge mansion in Tokyo, Asahi was waiting by the front gate. She then said, as she was preparing, "An army of prefects isn't enough. For this nightly battle, it's the big guns – _Decency Squad patrolmen_."

She waited, as Anna was viewing the window. She called on her PM, "Father… Are you sure you know what you're doing? You're not in your age to fight these guys."

Her father, Matsukage, responded, "It's alright, Anna. You make sure that these Americans don't make it to the rally's conference. I'll be fine."

She signed off, as Anna was waiting nervously. Gouriki said, by the doorway, "It's time. For Miss Tsukimigusa, this is our final battle. Any Gang members?"

Anna said, "Only Sakurai."

Ayame said, in her disguise, "The others will show up, afterwards. The AAW is using their trump cards. Sakurai is one of those."

Gouriki said, "So, we get to see the others in action. Who are their strongest?"

Ayame replied, "Aside from A-Fist, Steven Cooke, there's Farra Stevens, Peter Giese, and Asahi Sakurai. All four of them, from what I gathered, are equally strong."

Anna said, "Perfect. These four will not best the DNC _or_ Mother! Father gave his consent, and wants this Giese man. Gouriki, you take Sakurai, and Kajou, Stevens is yours. I go after A-Fist."

They bowed and said, "Yes, Miss Anna!"

Anna said, "Dismissed."

Only Gouriki left, as Ayame asked her, "Wait… Anna… Before I go do battle, curious… Why are you doing this? When we first met, you're sweet and polite, and hands-down wanted to end perversion and lewdness in the world. Tell me. Does this apply to the adults, too?"

Ayame is still deeply hurt, emotionally, after Kendra told Kajou everything about MIO, and why Anna's an android, now.

Anna asked her, "Ayame? What do you mean?"

"I heard rumors that wearing those new PMs… may result in the end of humanity in Japan. Is this sort of rumor true? I don't want it to be…"

"Ayame, you're just being silly. We're only doing what's right. Mother said that we want this world to be cleansed of lewdness. And I wanted Mr. Okuma to be proud of me…"

"I understand… But Okuma has been absent, since The Gang had arrived."

Gouriki overheard it and barked, "Yeah! I leave, and you girls are chatting! You mentioned Okuma… He's been MIA, since East Townsend! Not like him to pass up an opportunity!"

Ayame thought, as she was worried, "Tanukichi… It's not like him to vanish, for months… I wanted his help to ruin Sophia's fun, but The Gang's been filling-in for him. I just wish he'd come back."

Gouriki asked, "You seemed baffled, Kajou. Something wrong?"

Ayame turned away and said, "Oh… nothing…"

"Well, come on. Forget Okuma. He'll show up."

They left Anna's room, as she stared out the window.

Back outside, Asahi views Anna's malicious glare, as she whispered, "Even as a slave to MIO, she's intimidating."

Up in the skies, a black helicopter was flying over Tokyo. Steven, Farra, & Peter were onboard the helicopter. Steven said, "Alright, Mizuki gave us Asahi's location. Let's get ready."

Peter said, "Well, _you're_ sure becoming Mr. Leader, now. You're not your usual self."

Steven replied, "What do you mean? Steven Cooke's still Steven Cooke. It's just that my trust levels are diminishing."

Farra stated, "I know it's wrong… but fighting an armada of vile prefects, controlled by a vampire… It's our hardest challenge."

Steven said, "I know. But so far, I haven't tapped into my full potential. My battle with Akame, back in Imperial Lobby, made me learn that Muso Tensei is not enough. Sure, it's my ace, but I need something more, when I want to fight thousands. Remember, this is no schoolyard beat down. This is a fight for the future."

What Steven Cooke doesn't know is that, after two long years, since his battle with Akame, his powers had increased, twenty times stronger. By now, his anger for the DNC and Anna Nishikinomiya, crossed with memories of his sister's demise, has fueled him into a strong warrior.

Farra responded, "Hey, we should be at the manor."

They looked out the window, as Asahi waved to them, from below. Peter said, as he called out, "Okay! We jump out and make an entrance."

Farra said, "You two can jump, but I'll glide."

Steven stated, "Right. Pilot! We'll summon you, once the mission's done."

The pilot replied, "Copy that."

Steven said, "Alright, Gang… **LET'S GO!** "

They jumped out of the helicopter, plummeting hundreds of feet to the entrance. After falling for five minutes, they landed on their feet, producing a huge crater. Asahi ran to them and said, "Guys~! Great to see you!"

Farra smiled, "Yes. We had to train, while you guys took care of Yatsuga Forest."

Asahi smirked, "Told ya it worked. But I should promptly thank Luzer for his bigger role in the battle."

Peter replied, "Well, Luzer will not accompany us, this time. He's already back in New York with Mizuki and Heather."

Farra smiled, "Damn right! This night will go down in history… as the day Anna Nishikinomiya and the Decency Nation Capital… falls…"

She held her hand out, as the others joined in. Peter laughed, "Damn straight! No vampires gonna beat us!"

Asahi nodded, "I'll do my best, as well!"

The gates opened, as Steven said, "It's time. Gang's Aces, move out!"

They boomed, together, in unison, " **LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!** "

They rushed into the front gate, and prepared for the final battle. Not just the DNC, but the Nishikinomiya Family, as well. Under the influence of MIO, can Anna stop The Gang? Or will The Gang, as a whole, save the world?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a huge garage, five white semis were being loaded with the votes from the _X Prohibition Law._ Mundy and Rook were under surveillance, as they hid in the shadows. Mundy exclaimed that the boys managed to escape incarceration, after the Darkveil spell. The girls, however, vanished. Rook added that there are five trucks, and they can't sabotage them all. Mundy said that the trucks won't be destroyed.

"Now, listen here… We meet at the loading point, 15 miles from here. That's where we will switch the votes with Kajou's decoy, on the loading dock. They look like the votes are in cardboard boxes, but they're not. Kajou said that we can't look. Not yet."

Rook said, "While we find two patsies in white, we trade places with them, switch trucks, and get the job done."

Mundy said, "Right. So, all we need is to get to two guards, and we'll switch places."

Rook said, "Here comes two…"

Two guards walked past Mundy and Rook, marching in unison. In stealth, they grabbed the two guards and beat them up. Seconds later, they put on the decency squad uniforms, and Rook said, "White's not my color."

Mundy replied, "Alright. Pick a truck."

Rook pointed at the second one, "This one."

They walked to the truck, as Mundy called to the others, "Excuse us. Is this truck loaded?"

The other guard said yes, as Mundy said, "We'll take it from here, sir."

They went into the driver's seat and were instructed to go to the loading dock, to check if the boxes are safe. They drove away, heading to the loading area.

"It's working," Rook smiled, "These guys are stupid…"

Mundy said, "Not quite. Crafty buggers, but know how to make more votes come in. Anyways, most of the arrested boys from the other day… _forced_ their signatures to the petition. That's a punishment there…"

Rook said, "And a devilish way to boost your advantage, to maintain morality in the DNC. Clever work, Nishikinomiya, but not good enough."

They continued to drive, heading to the loading area, miles away.

 **XXXXX**

 **SMASH!  
** Peter smashed the door down, as Steven roared, "ANNA NISHIKINOMIYA!"

The Aces arrived at the main lobby, as it was the size of an auditorium. Farra said, "She's not here."

Peter replied, "So, what now? Split up?"

Asahi said, "Sounds like a plan. Steven, find Anna. Peter, you take her father. I'll find Oboro, if he's able."

Farra said, "Right. Leave the big ape to me."

Steven nodded and thought, "This is where my training will now come to play. MIO is going to be sorry, for messing with the WRONG members of The Gang… No one turns this world into barren Earth. Nobody!"

He clutched his fist and bellowed at the top of his lungs, " **ATTENTION, ANNA NISHIKINOMIYA! WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST! BY ORDER OF AAW-NEW YORK, WE ARE TO TAKE YOU DOWN, NO MERCY! WE KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT YOUR PLOT IS, AND SOPHIA NISHIKINOMIYA'S X PROHIBITION LAW WILL BE PERMANENTLY BOYCOTTED BY ALL OF THE MOJI MIKISA'S WORLD GOVERNMENTS! ANNA, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER MY DEMANDS, WE SHALL TAKE YOU AND YOUR GOONS ON, BY FORCE! THERE ARE FOUR OF US, AND ONLY ONE OF YOU (PLUS YOUR ARMY THAT YOU HAVE RECRUITED)! MORALITY DOESN'T BELONG HERE, AND YOUR ANTI-LEWDNESS LAWS ARE BULLSHIT! DECENCY NATION CAPITAL! ON MY HONOR AS LEADER OF AAW-NEW YORK, YOU SHALL BE DEFEATED!**"

He said to the others, "Everyone find your target. They're not responding. MOVE OUT!"

They separated, as The Gang's Aces left to find their respective targets. Steven stayed, to see Anna, up on the balcony. She said to him, "So, it comes to this, A-Fist Cooke… Father will be happy to be back in action, whilst your girlfriends have Kajou and Gouriki."

"And Tsukimigusa?"

"She's unable to join in, because the Big Oaf's lashing severed her solar plexus."

"Sorry to hear that."

Anna said, "You want me? Follow me!"

She dashed off, as Anna's cackles echoed. He chased after her and said, "It could be a trap. But I don't care. This is what I wanted… A True Challenger!"

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Asahi and Farra managed to find Gouriki in the courtyard. He said, "Sakurai… We meet again…"

Farra said, "Okay, Monkey Man! I hear you don't like bananas. Well, let's see if this Super King will enjoy potassium up his ass, after I'm done kicking it!"

Asahi nervously said, "That… didn't make sense…"

Gouriki said, "So… You're the sailor talked one?"

Farra smirked, "What of it? You already know me – _Farra Stevens, Heart Ace! AAW-New York's A-Squad Agent!_ Steven Cooke said it best. We have a warrant for your arrest… But we can do this the easy way, or the hard way… Either way, that muscular body is no match for speed of a hawk and grace of a swan."

Gouriki said, "Is that a challenge? I wish to destroy your gynoid friend over here."

Asahi said, "If you want to dismantle Mech-Asahi, you're going to need bigger guns, and I don't mean firearm."

They stared down, as Farra barked, "Enough of this! Raiki Gouriki! I, Farra Stevens, A-Squad Agent of AAW-New York, wishes to fight you! For everything that Anna & Sophia Nishikinomiya has done, we're saving the future! Even if it means going through beefy apes like you!"

She posed, as he said, "You're that intense? My beef with Sakurai. You can't match my power."

Farra smirked, "Try me, asshole. The only thing I can do is bust that bulbous nose off your face!"

They started down, as he snarled, "Deal… But if I win, she's next."

Farra smiled, "Fair enough. She bested your sorry ass. Now, it's my turn…"

She thought, "I have to remember… This guy's got Super King, from MIO. If I can find a weak spot, I can't find the wound where he was jabbed in."

Asahi nodded, and then thought, "Wait… Oboro's all alone. I have to bail on Farra. If what they said is true… I have to help him, enemy or no enemy!"

Asahi stated, "Where's Oboro? I want to see hi-, uh, her, before I fight you, Gouriki!"

He replied, "She's in the room, upstairs, recovering from her injuries. Why do you ask?"

She held up a smoke bomb and said, "Oh… You can thank me, later."

She threw the smoke bomb down, as it consumed the entire room with a huge cloud of smoke. They coughed, as Asahi made her escape to find Oboro. She retreated to upstairs, as the smoke cleared. He cried, "NO! SHE WOULDN'T!"

Farra halted him and said, "Not so fast! I know it's stupid of her, but your beef's with _me_!"

He growled, "Fine… But I don't hold any PUNCHES!"

 **POW!  
** He landed a swift left to her face, knocking her down to the floor. She dropped to one knee and coughed, "Agh… They ain't kidding… Looks like I have to chink his armor."

 **XXXXX**

Peter walked down the halls of the second floor and said, "This could be a cakewalk. Matsukage's somewhere. You know, I have seen his wife and daughter, but never him."

He added, "But even so… It's wrong of me to hurt him, because he's old… and that he's a National Diet official. I wonder what he looks like…"

He finds two double doors, and then said, "Hmm…"

He kicked the doors open and stepped in. A man said, "You should've opened the doors, you know."

Peter said, "Matsukage Nishikinomiya, right?"

A tall man in a black suit with slick black hair appeared from his chair. He said, "You must be Alliance Across the World's bread and butter."

"We prefer the term "ACE". Are you Tsukimigusa's handler?"

"Call me recruiter and trainer. It's an honor to see you. I may be a man of my age, but I'm as spry as the rest. Of course, I'm letting your friends play _Devil_ , for a while longer."

"Play _Devil_?" he asked.

"As long as they fight us with " _Sexuality_ " as a weapon, the more evil they show, the more likely our PM System will be easily pushed. You do understand that, since you are against dirty laws."

"I am. But I don't believe in _forced_ clean-living."

"Is that right? Tsukimigusa was a match for you, yet you showed respect. But you want to know why I recruited him to perform the DNC? You'll soon find out."

He prepared to fight, as Peter said, "Game on, pops! I know it'll be wrong to hurt you, but I'm going to make sure you would be stopped, Matsukage Nishikinomiya! I'm Peter Giese, leader of B-Squad in AAW-New York! Clubber Ace! And the Master of the Dark Fist of Yoru no Tsumiken!"

Matsukage then said, "Alright… But there is only one shot. You fall, and you're arrested by the Decency Squad, for aiding the terrorists."

Peter said, "Cakewalk. I can best you in two minutes. I may not look it, but I'm massive in offense."

They stared down, as he thought, "One shot. Alright, O-Boring… Let's see your _Matsukage_ in action."

 **XXXXX**

Back upstairs, Asahi was running to the stairway, as she started to beat down some Decency Squad officers, in her red aura form. She called out, as she plowed through, "I'm sorry!"

She ran through each officer, but is caught by three men in white. She then snarled, "SHIT! They got me!"

She broke out and said, "Alright, you punks! Taste this! **_MECHA-POWER!_** "

She transformed into her mobile form of Mech-Asahi, and said, "I came here for Oboro Tsukimigusa! You tell me where she is! ( _I can't say she's a he…_ )."

The guards didn't listen. They charged at her, as she said, "Alright, you asked for it!"

She charged her hands up, and shot lasers from her eyes, " ** _CUTIE EYE BEAM!_** "

They get blasted by her attack, as she landed another shot, from her hands. She fired a blast of energy and said, "You're good. But you can't remove my power, DNC Goons!"

She ran to where Oboro is, as Oboro called, sitting in bed, "You…"

He said, "Asahi Sakurai… You came to fight me?"

Asahi said, as she remained in her Mobile Form, "No. I came to help you. I know exactly what's going on now. You and Gouriki… When you, him, and Kajou left to Mount Fuji… was there anything implanted inside you?"

Oboro gasped and said, "You mean… Where?"

Asahi replied, "Lemme scan it."

She held her hand out and said, " _Scanning body area…_ "

She took an X-ray of him and said, "Good. A disturbance in your chest area. Are you wounded?"

She dug into his shirt, while Oboro said, "Curious. You're not a doctor, are you?"

"Actually, no… But I used to play one on YouTube." She giggled, "But seriously, hold still. We're not doctors, but we know supernatural and extraordinary stuff, when we sense it. Farra said that in East Townsend, you three were of corrupt power, namely because you were given these powers… by a vampire robot… Mio…"

"Who is this Mio?" Oboro asked.

Asahi explained everything to him, as he Oboro was being treated. She asked him to lie down, as more Decency Squad guards appeared. Oboro called, "Stand down! All of you! Miss Sakurai is examining me, because of a mission gone awry, a while back."

Asahi thought, "Thoughtful of him. There may be good in them, anyway… like Kajou. They may be our enemy, but they're also pawns of Mio. Kajou had a gem inside her body, long before she went to Hane City, and broke out of her control. If that is true, then…"

 **XXXXX**

Steven chases after Anna, as he called out, "Where are you taking us?"

Anna took a shortcut, as he cried out, "HEY!"

He saw a huge door, as Anna called out, "Come on in, Steven Cooke. This, my friend, is your endgame. You wanted to stop Mother and her laws. I'm going to make this world perfect, by turning your good name into the bad name that terrorists will remember you by, and why we'll stop you. You've messed with the DNC's business… for the last time!"

Steven said, "Should I open the door?"

Anna said, "You may."

He revved his fists and roared, and then punched the door down, "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAAH!"

 **SMASH!  
** The door broke down, as he said, "My way's better."

Anna said, as she was not amused, "You know, it's not a trap… You could've walked in."

He said, as he was showing no emotion, "Sorry. But I don't trust you; and easily, because these fists to the door are your boobs, your stomach, and your face, when I'm done with you."

He cracked his knuckles and said, "It's an honor to see you, face-to-face… But seeing that we all wanted you dead… Show me the power you got…"

Anna smirked, "Alright… You have my attention, Steven Cooke."

Suddenly, Ayame appeared and said, "Miss Anna. Let _me_ fight A-Fist."

Anna nodded and said, "I suppose. This doesn't feel right to fight this man… But, in order to obtain my love for Mr. Okuma, we need a bigger atmosphere…"

She dashed off, as Steven chased after her. Ayame called out, "ENOUGH!"

She blocked his way, as she was upset, "Steven… Agent Cooke… Don't do it, yet… I'm sorry, but…"

She bit her lip and said, "I know everything about Anna… Everything! And not because she's MIO's slave… … …She's a robot."

He asked, "Uh-huh. What do you mean _robot_?"

Ayame said, "The Countess… You know, the woman who trained your tall fat friend. She told me about MIO, and how…"

She was crying, and sobbed, "MIO CONVERTED ANNA INTO A SEX ROBOT!"

He gasped, as he was befuddled, "Wait… Run by all this, again…"

"I can't… But it's all true. Even with superpowers and abilities that can climax to the MAX, she's not human…"

"And so is to say, she's a vampire, too, right?"

Ayame sniffled, "That's because Anna… She was… She was…"

She gulped and said, "I… can't… say it…"

She pleaded, "Steven… Cooke… I can't tell you. I'm sworn to keep this between us, including your friends. They cannot know, not even Sophia and Matsukage! Anna must be destroyed, because there's no way to bring her back! And even if we did, Tanukichi's nightmares against the cum-leaking yandere will be endless, entranced or not!"

"Kajou…" he said.

She hollered, "I CAN'T LET YOU GO FIGHT HER! YOU CAN'T BRING HER BACK!"

He stepped back, as Ayame was sad. She said, "If Tanukichi were here… He'd assist me… but it's all blown to pieces, and I'm not even blown yet… Dirty memes aside, I just cannot bear to have this matter resolved. One side wants me to have her dead, but the other wants Anna to be happy. But while we're besties, we're enemies in the war against decency and perversion. Would you feel the same way?"

He thought, as he said, "No… But I would feel different, knowing what I'm doing may kill my friends… even if I have to kill them, myself. It's okay for me, but I can never hurt my friends. But…"

He stated, "When people become twisted and vile, when it comes to evil purposes, that is where I draw the line. My friends and allies trust me, because Steven Cooke believes in honor and righteousness. But if they turn on me and stab me in the back, then I hold no mercy on those that betray us. Even so, you, Ayame Kajou, are the only person I can trust."

Ayame wept, as she smiled, "Cooke…"

He hugged her and said, "I believe you. But what's done is done. I will end Anna… before MIO's disease is spread around."

She sniffled, "Please… Please do it… But leave me out of this. I cannot look at this carnage."

He said, as he held her, "Right. Make it look real, Kajou."

 **POW!  
** He slammed Kajou's waist with his massive right. Kajou coughed out blood and started to pass out. She croaked, "Ste… ven… urk… Y-y-ou… nngh… I…"

She collapsed onto the floor and passed out. He said, "When you wake up, the nightmare will be over. You don't want to see more of the bloodshed. I promise you… Anna will fall, likewise the DNC…"

He turned to the doors and said, "And even so… Your words moved me. But I refused to let MIO win. She's wrong. I want this matter resolved. Anna Nishikinomiya and her DNC… have crossed the line… Hours away, and X Prohibition will take place… Steven Cooke will not see the future fall, because of _them_."

With those finals words, Steven barged into the doors, entering where Anna is located, as the final showdown between DNC and The Gang is finally underway.

* * *

 ** _Farra vs. Gouriki…  
Peter vs. Matsukage…  
Steven vs. Anna…  
And what of Mundy & Rook? And is Asahi correct about the stone inside Oboro?  
Stay tuned to the next episode, as the fate of the future is decided…_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, it was empty, as Mizuki & Heather are below, viewing the battle in Tokyo. Fuwa suddenly appeared, as she looked around the dark office. She then scanned the area and found a business card on the table. She then picked it up. It was from Hane City's Tundra Snow, Ayame Kajou's strip club. It was left there on Asahi's table.

"Hane City…" Fuwa said, "Could this be an answer… to my query… on a man's pickle's status quo towards a woman's love pillow?"

* * *

 ** _Episode VII – The End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	23. Episode 8 Chapter 1

Let's review where we left off. The Gang's Aces have arrived in the manor, as they challenged Sophia Nishikinomiya to one final battle. But the four Aces have challenged other people. Steven Cooke confronts the leader of the DNC, Anna Nishikinomiya, after slugging Ayame Kajou, who knew of the secret: Anna is a vampire android, manipulated by MIO. Steven agrees and prepares for the finale.  
Farra Stevens, on the other hand, has Raiki Gouriki in her hands, after Asahi Sakurai bailed to find Oboro Tsukimigusa. Why? Because, if Ayame Kajou had a small gem in her body, what of Oboro? Does _he_ have a gem, too, and likewise Gouriki?

Meanwhile, Peter Giese goes face-to-face with the head of the Nishikinomiyas, Matsukage. Peter said that his fight will be a cakewalk, even though his demon crow partner is back in New York, but he has a bad feeling of what will go down.

But as the battle progresses, Mundy and Rook, disguised as Decency Squad officers, takes a huge semi-truck full of signatures from _X Prohibition_ , and headed to a part of town, in exchange for a mysterious gift for Sophia Nishikinomiya, whose about to go nationwide, on the biggest victory of her life. However, with The Gang in her radar, her chances are slim.

The battle continues… right now!

* * *

 ** _Episode VIII – Chapter 1: Fall of Decency (Part 2)  
The Dark Master vs. the Head of Decency!  
Who Shall Be Judged?_**

* * *

Peter warms up, as Matsukage nods, "Go ahead… Your shot, first…"

Peter snuffed, "Bah. Like I'd fall for that. Besides I'm simply smart enough to know your tricks. For an old fool, I can read you like a book."

He signaled to him, "Why don't you come to me, and see?"

Matsukage adjusted his sleeves and said, "I don't even need to ruin my Sunday's Best, since we're hours away from victory. The world will thank us for it."

"Likewise. Since we know everything about you… and even X Prohibition."

"That ridiculous rumor? Surely it's not what you think. The PMs only work for kids and teens, with such dirty urges. We adults don't need them. Don't you think that the PMs that they wear are for adults, too? Even we understand safety about sex."

"Sorry, but my sex education is ancient. I have lost track of it. But I do know how babies are made. But sadly, there's an agent I know that, with NO sex, uses a needle for a baby."

He's referring to his fellow AAW Agent from Los Angeles, Lana Kane.

He continued, "But still, how can an old man like you, give birth to such a puritan, whose body is deeply suppressed over romance?"

"I'm aware of that, according to Tsukimigusa."

" _Yare yare daze_. (" _Good grief_ " or " _Gimme a break_ ") That robot of a person? All he cares about is _Five Laws_ , run only to you."

"Hmm… So that you say."

He ran towards him and said, "I'll show you what I am!"

He prepared to punch, but Peter smirked, "You lose."

He revved his fist back and landed a swift right. But Matsukage ducked easily. He gasped, "What the-?"

Matsukage smiles, "Not bad for an _old man_ …"

 **WHAM!  
** He lands a huge left to his gut, as Peter groaned in pain. Matsukage stepped back and said, "You see, unlike your friends, I am calm enough to know true fighting from a nice person. But you're more of a freedom fighter, than a ruthless bruiser."

"Ruthless? More like reckless." Peter said.

He kneeled down and said, "Even so, Matsukage Nishikinomiya… I won't lose to you. I came to meet Oboro Tsukimigusa's boss. And now I see him… The father of Anna."

The man smirked, as he said to Peter, "You're very bold and daring, in your size. But you know the old saying: _The bigger you are… the harder you fall_. History and fables repeat itself, since you're a goliath."

Peter ran towards him and threw his punches, but Matsukage dodged each assault. He then slammed his legs onto his ribcage and said, "ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE!"

Peter was thrown down, but landed on his feet. He growled, "Bastard! What kind of power is this?"

"The one true kind of power… The power of decency and honor. My valor is to end all perversion."

"Likewise your forefathers?"

"You could say that…"

"I'm not the one into long speeches, but if what you said is true… I'll believe you. But… even if you tried to take me down, AAW is on your sorry ass. My orders, via these ero-terrorists, is to take you down. Your law is going to die… but only because a future with those PMs… it's despicable. Me, however, I chose to fight you, to learn more. Oboro… there may be good in him."

Matsukage smirks, "Is that right? Well, I have bad news for you… the Decency Squad and its Nation Capital is always on the side of what's right. You're too nice enough to understand, deep within your heart. But you wouldn't land a punch at me…"

He dashed at him, and said, "Time to put you away… behind bars!"

He ran and threw a lethal left punch. But Peter's Phantom caught it. He gasped, as Peter said, "No, I can't. I'm too nice to ruin your pretty face… fool…"

His Phantom tossed Matsukage down and slammed him to the floor. In disbelief, Matsukage moaned, "What dark power… How did he do that?"

Peter said, "Amazed, are we?" and smirked, "You met my Phantoms, for they will decide your fate. I'm not here to kill you. Just defeat you, to send a message.  
 _Don't piss me off_ …"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra manages to land swift attacks on Gouriki, but the huge boy kept avoiding the attacks, managing to land body blows of his own. She started to stagger and groan, completely battered, "Damn… Asahi's bailed on me, and this guy's so huge!"

Gouriki said, "See that? You've got a lot to learn about respect. Your buddy ran away, because she's scared."

"Or… maybe she wants Tsukimigusa. Maybe because you just don't care… Asahi knows what she's doing. She'd never abandon me, even in brink of death."

She seethed, "Unlike YOU, you vampire slave!"

"Vampire? What are you saying?" He asked her, "Who are you calling a vampire?"

"Anna Nishikinomiya… Intel in AAW says that your leader is a vampire. I know, because you're going to change the future."

He grasped onto her neck and hissed, "You think so? We are making things right!"

"MIO… speaks lies!"

"Who's Mio?"

"THE VAMPIRE, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

 **SOCK!  
** "YOU LIE!" He landed a huge punch to the face, and shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourself, lying like that! There are no vampires!"

He stretched himself and said, "I took care of you… but I'm all alone. Tsukimigusa's disabled, and Okuma and Kajou are no-shows."

"Possibly dealt with. Okuma, never met him."

"Indeed. If you'd see the full force of the Tokioka Student Council, you'd know what I'm talking about." He groaned, "But they're not here… since Kajou's after A-Fist, and Okuma's MIA. They're a disgrace to our side."

"Untrue." Farra boomed, as Gouriki was confused.

She said, "Even as allies, they're by your side. My friends abandon me, but I hold my own. Okuma and Kajou, they had their own agenda to save you… And I know that."

She prepared to fight, as Farra explained, "Only friendship is power, and the key to your success. But this, this power you possess, this Super King… It's not the way. So what if they abandoned you? They fall, pick yourself up, try again, and fight for what you believe in."

"You're nuts! Namely you forget that it was you clowns that messed up Oboro Tsukimigusa and all my men! You're violent than you are brash, and Okuma and Kajou are No-shows! They make Miss Anna's camp look bad."

He flexed, as she smirked, "It's true. Our actions are sometimes out of hand, but we go by the book. Though, our winning ways are borderline successful. You win some, you lose some. But tonight… I fight to win. Because I'm leaving this home, victorious. Oboro's dealt with, but you're next. Asahi bested you, but you never met an experienced babe like myself."

She held her punches and produced fiery wings, "Now… It's time to see if the mere little monkey can fight off a phoenix! In comparison to my power, you're but a rugged and excelled ape, Gouriki!"

She waved her arms slowly and started to chant in tongue. He thought, "This woman… What is she? Bird wings… flame aura… Mantra chants…"

She clapped her hands and whispered, " _El Zen de en fuego!_ "

He gasped, "What _is_ she?"

Farra smirked, as she said, "I shall give you the fires of Hell, embedded with the forces of Heaven."

She thought, "Took a beating, but was too fast for me. Looks like I need to go into my inner chi."

She responded, "Raiki Gouriki, you're fast and nimble, given the powers of Mount Fuji. But this is where you shall meet your end. Even if your friends abandon you, you fight for yourself. Should they fall, honor them. Do not be negative for your friends."

He thought, "Friends? At first, Okuma and I were hated… since he was the son of the terrorist, Zenjiro Okuma. But then, we became friends, after the hellish incident with the stalker towards Miss Anna. The guy's good, I'll give him that, and he's very useful in meetings. Sadly, he and Kajou usually are no-shows. Even if they abandon post, I respect them. She's right. I must honor them."

He charged at her and roared, "EVEN SO, I WON'T LOSE TO A FRIGGIN' AVIAN-BRED GURU LIKE YOU!"

He landed a swift punch to her face, as she moaned. She stood tall and said, "My chi has shifted. But my heart remains a flutter. You cannot tear the walls of my nest down."

She continued to pray, as her Avian meditations from the Bird Village were useful. She even honed her defensive skills, making her as strong as an oak tree. Gouriki continued to punch her, with huge lefts and rights, but Farra took the blows, like it was nothing. She was bleeding lightly, as she said, "Tall as the mighty pine… Strong as the thickest of marble… Fierce as the mighty jaguar… and Relentless as the deadly vulture… I am the Fire Phoenix, Farra Stevens!"

He continued to land blows on her, as Farra's resistance was showing results. She then thought, as she was in a crimson mask, "That's it… Keep going…"

 **XXXXX**

Peter kept going at Matsukage, but he failed to land a swift strike. Matsukage said, as he dodged, "Nice shot… But even after one slam to the ground, I'm still persistent."

Peter growled, "HOLD STILL!"

Matsukage had the upper hand, and landed a swift strike to his neck. Peter crashed down onto the floor, as he coughed, "Damn it…"

Matsukage said, "Had enough? You still lost. Even after you fight, you're no match for the power of my family."

He struggled to get up, as Matsukage remarked, "And yet you get up…"

Peter growled, as he pointed at him, "You're good, countering my phantoms… But it's no Stand. You act like you have magical powers."

"I don't."

"Feh… You're like all the rest."

He caught his punch and said, "Now… You die, like the rest!"

His deadly instinct returned, as he was about to land a huge left to Matsukage, but halted, as he saw his hands. They were brimming in a greenish glow. He gasped, "That's…"

He recognized that power. It was the Super King abilities, in which MIO gave Kajou, Gouriki, and Oboro, a while back. So, why Matsukage, of all people?

"I already told you…" Matsukage said, "You're going to regret this. The way you push around, you're going to become hesitant and useless. You fight clean, but your body is dirty… in more ways than one."

He added, "Yes… Just like what happened to Zenjiro Okuma, years ago."

Peter gasped, as he remembered what Ayame said, a while back.

 _Ayame said, "A friend of mine from SOX, long before we disbanded. He was a friend of mine, a son of an ero-terrorist, and my boyfriend. Tanukichi Okuma. His father was the famous Zenjuro Okuma, until he was arrested. Okuma's life changed, when he met Anna, and denounced his dirty ways, learning that he was an outcast, being Zenjuro's son."_

"Zenjiro Okuma?" Peter growled, but then snarled, "You monster!"

"Don't worry. He was a crude man… unlike you. YOUR TEN TIMES WORSE OFF!"

He produced a huge green energy shot and called out, " ** _EMERALD BLAST!_** "

 **BLAM!  
** Peter gets caught dead-on in the chest, as he crashed into the wall. He was moaning in pain, as Matsukage smiled, "Well, it's been more than two minutes now, and yet… you still haven't defeated me… nor you have laid a hand on me. This is the power my daughter suddenly has. Did you like it? That fluid is actually a surge of destructive energy. It tore straight through your ghostly afterimage's chest, straight onto you. And your body is now torn to shreds."

Peter seethed, regaining consciousness, "Bastard…"

He struggled to get up, as his eyes turned black as blood. Matsukage said, "But let me reiterate. I warned you about fighting me, since my powers is fueled with justice. The stronger it becomes, the more lethal the attack it. But it dislikes anything that perverted and cruel, like _your_ abilities. We believe in what's right, and yet I sense that you're defending Zenjuro Okuma, since he was a criminal. And yet, I hear that you've aligned with the Decency Squad's #1 Most Wanted criminal, Blue Snow.  
You're the one who did this. You… and your friends! You're aligned with those perverted people who care for sexual content that is lewd and corrupt! You must be held responsible for your role of helping the dirty terrorists! All you had to do was walk away, and I would've spared your friends in your company. But you're so nice enough to not lay your hands on me. Too bad. And yet, you're standing… You're pathetic. You're nothing more than a sandbag, compared to power of the Japanese National Diet. You Americans are all alike. You make your speeches, you make your actions speak louder than words, and yet you're all the same: Brash, cocky, and too violent. Yet your morality is so below average. It's no wonder your country is failing…"

Peter stood tall and moaned, emitting a darkened aura. He said, as he held his arm, "Matsukage Nishikinomiya… You're dead. I won't kill you, but I can, at least, ruin your pathetic little face."

"Why even bother doing that? Your morales are so pure. You wouldn't dare hurt anybody through age, race, or creed. But no matter what, you're _still_ gonna fall down and fail. One more chance to try at me… and then, you're going to jail… where you belong, you phantom warlock."

He chose not to fight, as Matsukage smirked, "Yes. You surrender, right? You wanted to see my full potential, when you met Tsukimigusa, but now… even nice guys finish last."

Peter glares at a confident Matsukage, in a menacing stance, and stated to him, "Listen… No one ever said that Peter Giese is a _nice guy_.  
I beat the shit out of people, if I want to, only if they piss me off; some are even in the hospital.  
I had idiot thugs wanting to best me, and do what they want, for no good reason; so I taught them a lesson… and they _never_ showed their ugly faces, again.  
If I go to a restaurant, and the food's bad, I made it a policy to stiff them with the bill; that usually happens, since there are cooks that ruin good food."

He clutched his fist and growled, "But… even a bastard like me… knows what true evil is all about. TRUE EVIL! And are those who use the weak to their own game, and crush them underfoot, when they're through! Especially your own daughter, the student body of Tokioka, and innocent people!"

He pointed at him and boomed, "And that is exactly what you and your wife have done! Isn't it? And your goons hide you from the law, the victims, _and_ the consequences! That's why…"

He roared, brushing his bangs, with his left hand, "I WILL JUDGE YOU MYSELF!"

Matsukage smirked, " _I'm_ evil? You're wrong, unfortunately. In this battle, there are winners and losers. And the winners are the last ones standing. Evil is _always_ the loser. It's the taste of victory that the justice consumes. And how you win in battle… IS IRRELEVANT!"

He landed a huge right hook towards Peter. He dodged the punch, running up the wall. Peter delivers a right kick to him, but Matsukage counters it with a takedown. He slams his chest with a left jab, and Peter lands on the wall, and finally snaps. He giggles evilly, as Matsukage added, "And, as always, the loser is also the one who suffers. Because you have failed, time and time again… only to realize that you could not best me. Losers are always evil."

He shone his hands and said, "Time to finish you off!"

He prepared his finishing move, as Peter groaned, "Really? _I'm_ a loser, and _I'm_ evil?"

Matsukage said, "That's right. You lose!"

He charged at Peter, about to land another Emerald Blast. Peter then boomed, dissipating in the shadows, "Then let me show you…"

" ** _Emerald BLAST!_** "

 **BLAM!  
** Matsukage lands a complete shot at Peter's chest, causing him to scream in pain. But then, he was vaporized into black shadows. Matsukage gasped, "What? Another one of his parlor tricks? No one is able to counter my Emerald Blast!"

Peter appeared from behind him, and roared, "…JUST HOW EVIL **YOU ARE!** "

His _Day of Wrath_ awoke. _Day of Wrath,_ also known as _Ikarinohi_ , is Peter's ultimate ability. It's triggered, once his Darkness Shadow at its peak, or when on the verge of death or defeat. This ability is an _insta-kill_ technique, turning his fists into heavy rocks, and his chops as double-edged blades. However, following his victories over Chelsea and Lubbock, two years ago, his bloodlust for the suffering increases; but his killing instinct, which triggers him to fatally defeat his foe, decreases. One major setback to his attack: once he starts, he won't stop, until he's satisfied of his bloodlust.

Another Phantom appeared and grasped Matsukage from behind, by the neck. He strangled him and shouted, shaking him in the air, "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Another Phantom appeared and landed a swift right hook to Matsukage's face, nearly shattering it. Both Phantoms landed a Dual Chaos Fist towards Matsukage, landing a barrage of punches all over his entire body, leaving only bruises and welts.  
"ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA!"

They stopped and vanished, as Peter ran forward, with his arms behind his back. He roared, leaping up, "I'LL TEACH YOU JUSTICE! FOR THE FUTURE!"  
 **KAPOW!  
** " **AND MY WRATH!** " He yelled out, landing a severe dropkick to Matsukage's chest.

Matsukage was sent flying, and went through a huge window.

 **SMASH!  
** He plummeted, through the glass window, and moaned in his final words, "That… was… incredible power…"

 **PLOP!  
** Luckily, Matsukage landed on a huge bush, breaking his fall, preventing his death.

 ** _[Matsukage Nishikinomiya – Defeated]_**

Peter calmed down and brushed his hands off, "So much for a cakewalk. You got good strength, I'll give you that. I never expected the mentor being stronger than the follower. You caught me by surprised, earlier. You nicked me in the chest, and gave me such a show of speed. I'm glad I'm not that weak than Oboro Tsukimigusa… but, with proper training and discipline, he could be more savage than I am. That was a close call."

He walked away, as he said, "Well, I'm spent. I got to know Matsukage Nishikinomiya… but how he got powers, baffles me. He believes in righteousness… I sometimes believe it, since I'm against the lewd."

"That is not true, Peter Giese," Fuwa suddenly appeared, as she said, "I see I arrived too late."

"You. Cyborg girl in seaweed hair." He said, "What the hell do you want? And what do you mean?"

Fuwa said, "Well, you said that they fight for what is right, and you know the truth behind Anna Nishikinomiya."

"From Countess Kendra, and from Rook… They both have leads on Anna Nishikinomiya. But what do you mean not true about their ways?"

Fuwa explained, as she processed, "The odds of Anna Nishikinomiya succeeding are increased at 5 to 1, and it's because these smart fools get drunk on their own righteousness. Your performance towards Matsukage was brilliant, and it made me think. Anna Nishikinomiya is brainwashed to do anything, as long as it's deemed "righteous". I'm certain she would even kill people for "Justice". Without any doubt, and with a smile on her face."

"That's just BS. No person can have such victory, towards such a person."

"You said she is an android… right?"

"Possibly."

"But yes, someday, she is doomed to fall. And in my future, Anna is alive, and under a satanic rule of righteousness. This MIO you speak off… She could be responsible for the deaths of many, and the extinction of humanity. That is why I was built, to preserve life, and to protect humanity. But that failed, and I was sent to 2017, to stop this. On this day, _X Prohibition_ passes. And with it, the end of the world."

Peter gasped, "What did you say?"

He contacted Mizuki and called, "Miz! It's Peter! Job's done on Matsukage, but… grave news…"

Mizuki said, from the radio, "Copy that. What's wrong?"

Peter explained to her what Fuwa said, as the Nishikinomiyas and the DNC are brainwashed by MIO. They are the good guys like them, only for anti-lewdness. He stated, "I'm going to assist Farra, once I find her. Asahi's somewhere, and Steven can handle Anna, alone."

Fuwa remarked, "Don't bother. Your war is far from over. The only thing you can do is stop the insanity, by killing MIO. Your body may have been defiled, beyond repair, time and time again, inside our minds. Justice is always the answer…"

She suddenly smiled and said, "You are the true saviors of the future."

Peter nodded and said, "Thank you, Fuwa."

She walked away, as Peter contacted Mizuki, "Miz, I'm done here. Farra and Steven can handle themselves. I'll find Asahi and head back to New York."

Mizuki said, "You may need Farra's help. She's busy with Gouriki. But also, not without Mundy and Rook. We need all the help. Heather, Luzer, and I will watch over from behind the scenes."

She added, "Oh, and Peter… Come home soon. I love you."

Peter nodded, and said, "Thanks, babe. I'll find Asahi, and meet with Farra and the others. Steven Cooke will handle Anna, alone. I have a good feeling about this. Giese out."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the open road, Mundy and Rook were driving down the street, accompanied by a few squad cars. They arrived at the loading bay, as more men in white uniforms appeared. Rook said, "Oh, boy… More Decency Squad members…"

One guard called out, "There are the signatures! Men, get to unpacking!"

They rushed in, as Mundy asked, "Huh?"

He and Rook stepped out, as the men in white quickly ran in and out of the huge truck, taking and switching the cargo. One man in white said, "Excellent work, men. We have what we need for our this law."

Mundy barked, "OY! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Rook asked, "Yeah! Why are you taking the signatures? This is for-!"

" _X Prohibition_? I'm aware of that, obviously." He said in a familiar voice, "You must excuse my rudeness. But the men you see are _my_ men."

He removed his hat, showing brown hair, "And don't worry. I'm on your side, friends."

Mundy asked, "Wait… Who are you?"

Percival bowed and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Percival Gaynes, Feral Beauty. FBI."

Mundy and Rook gasped in horror, as Percival barked, "Oh, come now! You guys know me well! I'm on your side, idiots!"

Rook said, "Oh, man… FBI?! AAW's in trouble… on the double… Anna has the FBI… and our plans are rubble! FBI on Sophia's hands! We're defeated, without any bands!"

Percival asked, "Wait a minute… AAW? Oh… So, _you're_ from AAW."

Mundy said, as he shook his hand, "Oscar Gooden. Mates call me Mundy. I'm a special agent from Interpol."

Percival smiled, "An Aussie from ICPO. I've heard of your performance in Imperial Lobby. Nice to meet a big leaguer."

Rook introduced himself, "My name's Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, _Rook,_ for short. I'm AAW C-Class, and a friendly sort."

He showed his badge, and said, "Mundy knows who I am… but why not you, sport?"

Percival gulped, as he saw Rook's badge. He said, as Rook put it away, "Uh, yeah… Nice to see you…"

He thought, "Crap. This blonde fruit is with _them_?"

Mundy asked, "We have a few questions to ask."

Rook stated, "I go first. Permit me to ask, but why are you in Decency Squad uniforms?"

Percival said, putting his glasses on, "I should ask you the same thing, being in white uniforms, also. Well, Neptuneman said that we have to make sure these signatures are destroyed, since Sophia Nishikinomiya's law is bullshit. My men had the Decency Squad detained. They're tied up, about to head to Prison Island. And we all wear the uniforms and PMs of these bad boys… … …so the others wouldn't grow suspicious."

Mundy said, "That's debatable. We were obeying-."

"Ayame Kajou? Don't worry. We got here first, but we overheard of your little mission. So, we agreed to help. We're in the process of switching the signatures with Kajou's surprise gifts. We didn't peek, you know. She doesn't mind."

Eri said, in her uniform, "Sir, the next truck should be coming this way. The first truck's packed, and now, truck #2 is in preparations."

Percival nods, "Thank you, Eri."

He said, "This beauty is Eri, she's my partner."

Eri bowed, "How do you do?"

Percival said, "Eri, I want you to meet my wife's newfound allies. Interpol Agent Oscar Gooden, and C-Squad Agent Rook Hadigan the 3rd."

Mundy smiled, "Charming lady."

Eri blushes, as she said, "Thank you, ICPO Agent. My name is Eri – _Experimental Robotic Intern_ , from _Feral Beauty_."

She bowed and stood straight, making whirring noises. Mundy gasped, "A robot?"

Percival said, "Oh, yes. She's my partner and ally."

Rook smiled, "And so well-crafted."

Percival stated, "That's because she was built by Feral Beauty, courtesy of the Sawachika Grant."

Eri smiled, "The master is so nice, but he does get a little hotheaded."

Mundy sighed, "So I heard…"

Percival shouted at her, "I AM **NOT** HOTHEADED! **AND WOULD YOU** **QUIT** **SAYING "MASTER"?** "

Rook said, "Please, calm down. She is just modest… and such blonde hair…"

Eri blushed, "Thanks… I guess…"

Rook grinned, "Now, since we have met, permit me to ask for your panties?"

Eri smiled and said, "Sorry. That's classified."

Rook was stunned. Mundy sighed, "It's not what you think. He wants to know material in women's underpants."

Eri said, "Well, you can Google it. It's helpful information."

Rook moaned, "I tried that, but the internet knows me too much."

 _Rook was typing in Google, with the keyword: Women's panties. And then typed panties, dozens of times. But he gets blocked by a small screen that shows a man in closed eyes and an emotionless face, crossing his arms in an X. He says "No." in a boring voice. Rook was flabbergasted, being that he was banned from the server, blamed as a pervert._

Rook cried, "Why do bad things happen to me, when all I wanted is panties, and how the unique pairs are made? Lace, lingerie, vinyl, cloth, ANYTHING! I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

Percival said, sarcastically, "Uh… ee-yeah…"

He said, "Anyways, since we packed the first truck, we have to depart and deliver the gifts to Sophia."

Mundy asked, "You drive stick?"

"No. I don't." Percival said, "I… uh… am bad, behind the wheel… but I do experience road rage…"

Eri said, "Agent Gaynes got his driver's license, two years ago, weeks after The Gang left to train. But it was revoked, days later, after he had his moments of road rage reemerged. He's been attending Driver's Ed, but failed, every month."

Percival was annoyed, as Mundy said, "That's okay, mate. I'll drive."

Percival said, "Thanks, man. Eri, you and Rook take truck two. My men will do the rest. How many signatures are we looking at?"

Rook replied, "About 400,000 signatures."

Percival cried, "Four hundred thousand for _one_ school?!"

Mundy said, "No, for numerous schools."

Rook added, "But only for the top morality schools. If the law passes, it's over."

Percival said, "And that's why we have a present for Sophia. So, anyways, Rook, is it? You drive?"

Rook smiled, "Only for the BattleVan. This truck, I don't mind."

Percival said, "Good. Eri, you take shotgun. I don't want Mr. Pervert clawing up your skirt, while you drive."

Rook cried, "HEY! THAT'S MEAN!"

Percival and Mundy left to truck #1, as Percival contacted on his radio, "Kotoha, it's Percival. Your men take the third truck incoming. Eri and AAW Agent Hadigan will be on truck 2. Agent Gooden and I will be the first dispatch."

Kotoha replied, via radio, "Yes, sir. Be careful."

He gave Mundy some PMs, and said, "Put these on. It's legit, but we don't want you to be caught, without one. They won't suspect a thing."

Mundy said, "Cor gear!"

Percival said, "It's good for radio contact. However, perversion I chose to stay away from. I have a wife, you know."

Mundy was in the wheel, as he said, "Well, one thing left to do… Time to go save the future!"

Percival sat beside him, and they buckled up. They drove away, as Eri waved goodbye to them. She gave Rook a PM and said, "You're free to contact your partner, on these. Wear it on your neck and wrists."

Rook asked, "Uh, why do I have to wear these?"

Eri responded, "Because if you're not wearing one, the others will question you, and you'll be found out. Also, Percival's orders. Plus, the neck devices are disabled, to avoid recording."

They resumed to work, as they were swapping the signatures for a surprise from Kajou. The first truck left the loading dock, as Rook help pack in the second truck.

"Hey, I never asked… What _did_ Kajou pack into the cargo?" He asked Eri.

Eri replied, "That's _classified._ Apparently, the box is labelled " _DO NOT OPEN_ ". The boxes that had the signatures also say that."

Rook smirked, "Ah, yes… the _Bait and Switch_ maneuver. Classic Kajou."

 **XXXXX**

Gouriki, meanwhile, continued to pummel Farra, who's still being bloodied. She remains still, as Gouriki cried, "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK? YOU KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!"

"I am… But not because of what you say…" She said, staggering a bit, "All you're doing in delaying the inevitable… as the flames are about to burn you alive…"

Down on her feet, drops of blood surround both feet of Gouriki, landing a small drop on his left shoe. He stopped punching, and then held his fists, "Aagh… What is your blood made of, _tabasco sauce_?"

Farra smirked, "Right on cue… Feel it!"

Gouriki's hands were burning, as Farra said, "Yes… Burn from my blood? The _Flare Cell_ I possess, it represents heat and power. You could say my blood's made of _jalapeño_ …"

An echo made, as a male beast voice cried out, " _Jalapeño! …peño! …peño! …peño!_ "

She continued, "Call it my **_Hell-apeño Course_**. As you were punching me, my Zen increased, as my anger is expelled from excess blood inside me. Enough to burn alive an innocent thug, trying to knife me! Even if you stab my heart out, the blood melts your blade, and I regenerate my entire wounds. I'm hot-blooded, but it's _muy calienté_ , compared to Super King!"

Gouriki seethed, as he moaned, "You little… Superhot blood? It's like lava!"

Farra smiled, "Whatever you have, inside you, I'm going to rip it out. Asahi bailed, but I figured it out. What's inside you? Even so, if I have to melt down your pink panties, your uniform, and your skin, I _will_. What you are isn't a soldier for what's right… YOU are a puppet to MIO."

She posed and prepared, "Allow me to open your eyes, monkey boy."

* * *

 ** _Farra's plan to stop Gouriki has worked. But what does she mean by "What's inside him"?  
And what of Steven Cooke? He's one step closer to Anna Nishikinomiya, the android/vampire slave of MIO…  
Stay tuned to find out…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	24. Episode 8 Chapter 2

In another room, Asahi was continuing to operate on Oboro. He was lying in bed, while Asahi started to examine and dig into his stomach.

"If my hunch is correct… The flesh wound was where MIO planted a small gem inside him. If Kajou had a gem, then…"

She found a small flesh wound and said, "There it is!" It was in the middle of his body, dead-center under his chest, and below his abdomen. Asahi said to him, "Oboro, hold still. I'm going to go in your body…"

Oboro said, "Please do. If what you are saying is true, and there _is_ a gem inside me, I shall spare you."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna fight you. I have a hunch." She pressed the green button and spoke robotically, "Examining body. Tsukimigusa. Subject: Male. Condition: unstable. Reason: unknown object inside ribcage. Analysis: remove small object. at once. without killing subject."

Oboro asked, "Excuse me, but are you mocking my voice?"

Asahi said to him, "Negative, Mr. Tsukimigusa. But I advise that you stay still and not speak. Dr. Asahi is on the job. Operation begin."

She began to dig into Oboro, with her bare hands, as Oboro was screaming in pain. Asahi said, "Hands will not do. White-clad men. I will acquire medical tools. At once!"

The Decency Squad were confused, as Oboro moaned, "Do as she says! She's trying to help!"

He moaned, as the men leave, "Hurry… Just do not rip into my innards."

Asahi replied, "Issue aware. Main focus: remove object."

When Asahi pressed the green button, she becomes herself, only as an emotionless and helpful robot helper. Sadly, she obeys only one master – _Asahi, herself_. This also gives her shiny green eyes, similar to LCD Green monitors, and increased brainpower. Oboro thought, as he was resisting pain, "What is she, a freak?"

He then thought, as he realized about Asahi's robotic voice, "Wait… Do I really sound like that?"

* * *

 ** _Episode VIII – Fall of Decency (Part 2)  
The Fires of Farra Stevens!  
Super King, Burned Asunder!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Farra, covered in hot blood, by her own wounds, posed, as she prepares to fight Gouriki, after he started punching her repeatedly, only for Farra to expel very acidic blood, which results from the Flare Cell inside her. He only took damage from his hands, while Farra was unaffected by her own blood. This only proves affective, if they do not have the _Flare Cell_ , or if the body's heat temperature is about over 650 degrees Fahrenheit.

Gouriki growled, "You almost burnt my hand off! No matter! For the glory of the DNC, I'm going to end you, for what's right!"

Farra said, "Face facts! Anna falls, you fall! Steven falls, you win! It's not the latter I want. I meant the former. And that's I want to happen. And to see a future saved, by Nishikinomiya's power being expunged from the world! You're a cure for perverted disease… but I'm the part of the disease that is benign. In short, you want to make a world free of dirty jokes, perversion, and led sex stuff, be my guest. But you have one problem… ME!"

He said, as he prepared, "In that case, I'm go through you, and arrest you!"

He charged at her, but Farra dodged it, this time. He called out, "Hold still, so I can pummel you again, since your hot blood is emptied! You know that you cannot bleed out all of it."

Farra smirked, "Nope. That's only a portion that I want to expel… Because that is the beginning of the end!"

 **WHAM!  
** She slams her feet onto the back of his neck and dropped down. He was on one knee and said, "Damn it all… What is she?"

Farra then reached for his pocket and said, "You know, I want to know more about you, Raiki Monkey… Besides, that PM looks rather useful…"

She kicked him in the ribs, and he drops to his back. Farra stomps on the chest and said, "Now then… How should we learn these things work? I wonder…"

She held up a yellow banana and said, "I know…"

He gasped, "No… Not the banana… NOT THAT!"

She grinned devilishly, "Well then… taste of your own doing, Monkey Man? OPEN WIDE!"

She stomped his chest, and he screamed. She stuffed the banana into his mouth and said, "Beautiful… Taste the potassium… But wait! Would it be fun, if your banana was like a man's long dick? I wonder…"

He pleaded, muffled up, and she grabbed his neck. She went up and down, with the banana, and make it sound like he's sucking on it, like a long cucumber. Suddenly, Gouriki swatted her off, and spat out the banana. He cried out, "YOU'RE SICK! You want me to get arrested?"

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Too bad you enjoyed it, so much, ape man!"

"You rotten little… At first, you were calm and focused, but now I see who you really are… _PSYCHOTIC AND PERVERTED!_ "

He ran towards her, stomping on the banana. He suddenly slipped and fell down, as Farra said, "Yep. But my attitude toned down. At least I'm not the one who didn't look ahead and slip on a banana… AM I?"

She giggled, as he struggled to get up, "Grr… You little… Why didn't I see it coming?"

Farra smiled, "I don't wear you useless PMs. I'm against perversion, but I'm also against the end of humanity! Even if you listen to your boss, you would be able to tear down the foundation of the human race, and you won't even see it coming!"

He groaned, "What are you talking about?"

She said, "Anna… She speaks lies. She speaks in extinction and chaos, not clean-living and happiness. Doing what's right… to me… it's what's _best for business_ …"

She roared, "AND I HATE THAT FUCKING QUOTE, **SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!** "

She landed fiery punches onto Gouriki, in completely fast speed, similar to Steven's, Peter's, and Asahi's rapid punches.  
"ARA! ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA! **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAHH!** "

Gouriki was sent flying, through the ground, burying himself in the dirt. They were both outside, since it's where the battle progressed, in Anna's courtyard. He was covered in dirt and mulch, as Farra said, "Stay down."

She turned away and said, "One monkey… caged…"

He growled, "Damn you, you little wench!"

She stopped and turned around. Gouriki roared, "You think that your fiery punches can best a muscular force of nature? I beg to differ! You've known my powers in Super King, but NOT ITS FULL POTENTIAL!"

He brimmed in a dark aura, as Farra gasped, "What is this? How did he survive my onslaught?"

Gouriki smirked, "Nighttime, and it consumes me. Normally, it's my bedtime. But right now ,it's a perfect midnight romp."

"It's only evening."

"So? You do realize that it has one power, as it's empowered by one embodiment – pitch black sky!"

Farra then thought, as she was shocked, "Wait… of course… MIO is a gynoid vampire… And vampires hate dawn and daylight… meaning…"

Farra knew of one thing from Gouriki's Super King, in which Oboro, Kajou, and Anna also have. The Super King was given by MIO, the same vampire that haunts these worlds, since The Gang's arrival. He smirked, as he flexed a bit. Then he removed his upper blazer and shirt, showing his bare muscular upper body, accompanied by his pink bra, from his sister. He then said, "Now, you firefly, you're about to be extinguished! The darkness will consume your fire, and put it out! You're going to be a useless kindle of wood, when I'm done with you!"

His aura went into maximum power, as Farra was scared stiff, "Impossible… This is Super King's full-on power? But if… and Oboro and Kajou… and Anna… then that means…"

She shrieked, "OH, NO! STEVEN!"

 **POW!  
** She was slammed down by Gouriki's massive left. He then grabbed her waist and threw her into the brick wall in the mansion. She dropped to the dirt, and moaned, "No… Ungh… MIO's full power… It's something… I've never seen… before… _This_ is the full power of Super King…"

He said, as he went closer, "This is my full power. You bested Oboro and Kajou, but I am Miss Anna's favorite muscle! Time to clip your wings, you little wounded sparrow! Even your damning flames cannot stop me!"

Farra struggled to get up, as the force of Gouriki's punch grounded her. She moaned, "Shit… He's… He's too strong… That damning monkey man… He's no ape… He's a gorilla… Ungh… AGH!"

She coughed up blood and dropped to her hands. He said to her, "Whatever happened to the Zen of your Fiery Abilities? Did it go out, or are you keeping the fire lit on you? Either way, your rebellious days are over… You, SOX, the Perverts of Japan, and everyone in-between…"

Farra groaned, "I'm… I'm not… giving in… an inch… For the future…"

Gouriki barked, "This future you see… is a world, clean of perverted books, lewd arts, and sex! Soon, it will be cleansed with happiness and joy!"

She grumbled, trying to get up, "You… still… don't get it…"

She thought, "Steven… I'm sorry… I got… my hands tied… I wish… I could save you… from Anna… NO! From Mio! She's… She's… She's from Hell!"

She remained on the ground, as he said, "You failed, Farra Stevens! I was saving my sheer power on Asahi Sakurai, but best to use it on you…"

Farra seethes, and heaves in furious anger, "No one… changes the… future… Do your worst…"

He smirked, "That may be so, but you're on your last wings. You, a nomad with a steady and sync heart… Unlike you, you don't have much blood and power to maintain yourself."

He was right. Farra used her _HEll-apeño Course_ ability, to burn Gouriki's skin, and maintain her Zen and Bloodlust. However, there was a drawback. 15% of her blood was expelled from her body, only to produce defense, speed, and resilience. But… an extra 15% was because of Gouriki's bloody assault, beforehand. Farra has lost about 3/10 of blood, making her lightly weak and fatigued. That's almost half of her body's blood that she lost. What's more, because of that, her awareness dropped heavily.

He said to a downed Farra, "So much for a phoenix, rising from the ashes. You're already on spaghetti legs and empty red sauce. Whatever happened to your abilities to stop me? You want to open my eyes and see the truth? There's more of me, than you'd least expect."

He stomped on her waist and shouted, "You're going to pop like a pimple, when I squeeze the life out of you! And this is for lunging that banana at me! I hate bananas!"

Farra screamed in pain, as Gouriki continued to stomp on her.

* * *

Back in the small room, Oboro was holding his hands on the bed, as Asahi was using medical tools to search for the gem inside him. She then moved, while robotically, since she pressed the green button on her bracelet. She then held a pair of tweezers and responded, "Target found. Attempting object extraction. Subject must stay still."

She pulled the object out of him, gently, and he started to moan in pain. He shook a bit and groaned, as she began to pull it from deep inside his stomach. Asahi then said, pulling it out, completely, "Object removed. Subject Tsukimigusa has gem in torso, just as I have analyzed."

Oboro asked, "Uh, ungh… Can you stop speaking like that?"

Asahi responded, "No. I shall stay as I am. My objective is done. Asahi has succeeded. Subject now healthy. Please hold."

She pressed the green button again, and then moaned, back to normal, "AAAGH! Damn it… Hours more of this, and I could take Mizuki's Robot Gene."

Oboro asked, "The gem… Did you-?"

Asahi nodded, and then approached him, wrapping his bandages, "Yes, I did. It's true. You and Gouriki have a gem inside you."

She added, "In fact, Miss Kajou also had a gem, but it's been removed."

He said, "I see. So, the gem that was removed…"

Asahi explained, "It was a Tanzanite. This… uh…"

She looked at the gem, with is clear and white, lightly covered in blood. She responded, "I, uh… Is that a zircon?"

Peter suddenly arrived and called out, "OBORO!"

Oboro said, "Please… I'm not in the mood."

Peter grew a huge dark aura and charged at him. But Asahi halted him and shouted, "STOP! He means you no harm!"

"Asahi, what are you doing?" He cried, "He's a villain!"

She pleaded, "Peter, listen to me. These people… they're brainwashed by MIO! LOOK!"

She showed him the gem, and then smiled, "COOL! It's my birthstone~!"

"Huh?"

"It's a diamond. But… why is it covered in blood?"

"Remember the story of how Kajou, Oboro, and Gouriki got impaled by MIO in Mount Fuji? Well…"

She explained everything, as Peter was shocked. He then said that Anna could be at fault for her role in the DNC's evil role. He even said that, for a vampire robot, MIO can manipulate people she sees fit.

"No way… If that is the case, Steven's in trouble… and so will Farra!" Asahi cried, "I have no clairvoyance, but… But I have a feeling that Gouriki will kill her!"

Peter said, "Maybe so… but she says that she wants Gouriki, alone. Oboro, on the other hand…"

Oboro said, "Permit me, but I overheard that you fought Matsukage."

"That I did. And, to be honest, I expected a cakewalk. But he was more of a challenge to me."

"And you won, did you?"

"Yes."

Oboro sighed and said, "Well, that's sad to hear. It proves you're as strong as any gem-powered being. Matsukage has none, but it's because Anna made him use self-defense, in case someone tries to take him down."

Peter said, "No wonder… But he's as strong as he says, right?"

Oboro agreed, "He is. But I was only following orders. Sadly, when the gem was inside me, this diamond, my entire purpose was not only to protect Anna, but to protect my camp… That includes Matsukage, himself."

She said, "Wow. Then that means one logical explanation…"

Peter sensed what was going on, as he gasped, "Farra!"

He dashed off, as Asahi cried, "Peter, wait! PETER! Peter?"

She turned to Oboro and asked, "I'm so sorry about this… I don't know what he's up to… But it's Farra's safety… Would you keep this a secret?"

Oboro said, "Sure."

Asahi blushed and said, "Well… I know you're our enemy and all, but… We know that there is good within you, despite people say that Anna Nishikinomiya's words are sometimes truthful, lies, or just propaganda. But, deep down… Ayame Kajou has good in her, against lewdness, and likewise you. I mean, when we first met, Mizuki told me about how lewd it is for an exhaust pipe and windshields. I can tell, since I saw a disturbing sexy car wash on TV, with two guys in drag. Uh, no offense…"

Oboro asked, "What are you saying?"

"If Anna loses… DNC must disband. If Anna dies, you have to change. I know you're helpful on ridding perversion from the world, but it's a mess, since we left, two years ago. Then, along came MIO… and this evil Mount Fuji epidemic, including what I overheard… about Michelle…"

She once overheard, the other night, about Peter & Rook talking about how Michelle died, during a struggle with Mio and Yui, the same girls the Nevins Family took in, and changed everything, during their absence.

Oboro replied, "You care for your friends, than for doing what is right. We still stand to erase lewdness, but we'll see what we can do. This is only because, Asahi Sakurai, you are the worlds' savior, as Mech-Asahi. Though, I wish that you'd have a more proper and pure attire for your battle armor."

Asahi smiled, as she was shaken, "Oh, you think so? I know you're not a fan of me… but… I'm so sorry that everything is happening. We can't promise that we'll succeed… but would you protect Anna Nishikinomiya, for what she has become now? We know in our hearts… that we cannot change her back to her normal polite self. This gem almost consumed you, and completely made you MIO's slave; a la Anna's controlled slave…"

Oboro replied, as he thought about it, "Miss Sakurai, if Anna does die, we won't be responsible. But not until we learn the truth… And, for what you said… I will forward this to Gouriki, about what Sophia Nishikinomiya is doing, under this woman's control. But after that, you cannot tell us more. Miss Kajou knows more, since she and Miss Anna are close."

Asahi thought, "Oh, she does, alright…"

She smiled and said, "Yes. And thank you, Miss Tsukimigusa…"

She leaned to him and said, "Now, don't think of it as lesbian incest… because we know firsthand that you're a dude…"

She went closer and kissed him on the lips. They shared a kiss, as Oboro asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

Asahi smiled, "There's good in you. I can sense it inside you…"

She stepped back and stated, "Also, you may not have the heart for it, but I'm not into drag queens. So dirty."

Oboro said, as he smiled, "It's because Matsukage made me wear it. Like I said, no matter what gender he makes me, I'll act it. But I know my _own_ identity. I don't care what they give me, as long as I follow it."

He concluded, as Asahi bowed, "Go to your friends. Leave me, for now. My issues with The Gang… are finished."

He laid back down, and said, "Thank you… and goodbye…"

She dashed away, running to find Peter. Oboro said to the Decency Squad, as he was lying on his bed, "Spare them. If what they said is true, we are being used by a monster. For now, let's let The Gang save the day. But should they fail, we may have doomed the world…"

Oboro was the only member of the DNC to believe The Gang's story, which was from Hyouka Fuwa. Kajou learns it, too, only for her to increase her love for dirty jokes. Gouriki, however, doesn't want them to speak on their behalf.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven arrives at Anna's huge room, as Anna was sitting in her chair, smiling evilly. He walked towards her, but stopped, after ten steps.

"No further." Anna boomed, "You and I have serious beef. So, _you_ are Steven Cooke… A-Fist… Bounty of $500 million… Older brother of the late Cecelia "Blazin' Flush" Cooke… The Man with the Heart Scar… Leader of The Gang…"

Steven said to her, "That I am… Anna Nishikinomiya. At last, we meet. Now that we meet, face-to-face, I'm here to stop the future from happening… because you and I… are simply stronger than ever. But when it's over, your plans will diminish and cease to being. I believe in a peaceful future, but a future with _forced_ decency… is something I will never allow."

She smirked, "Is that right?"

She stood up and said, "Mother's not here, and Father's recuperating from his injuries, nothing serious; it's down to you and me… Miss Tsukmigusa… Miss Kajou… Mister Gouriki… They have been bested by your men… but they never met me. Now, I have been studying your past missions, and learned of your martial arts style, _Hokuto Shin Ken_. Kenshiro has the unmediated gall to protect my city, since we took it over. But if you want to stop a city from being lewd and dirty, start with Hane City. Ayame was nice enough to keep it in her reigns, but the perverts in the area, not so much. But they are behaving."

"I have visited Hane City… and already, it's worse off. Ayame Kajou's got it done."

"Is that right? How about this? If you wish to join me, Steven Cooke, together… we can make this world, and many others, a better place."

He barked, "Like hell, I will! Steven Cooke says no to demons like you; especially a vampire!"

Anna gasped, as she hissed, "So… You think I'm a demon?"

"I defy you, Anna. I defy anybody that wants the worlds for their sick and twisted games… Not even the devil, himself, would stop me… but then again, he did show up in Otohata and Hoshino's wedding, years ago, when he was thankful. Nice guy, polite, and very persuasive… since all of us saved Hell, thus leveling the balance of power at even. You should meet him… when I kill you, first."

Anna glared, as he glared back. They both stared down, as Anna barked, "Are you saying that you defy my power?"

He said, "More than that! I am Steven Cooke, AAW's leading agent and leader of A-Squad! I am the World Government's top agent in these worlds! My actions are reckless and uncalled for, but Steven Cooke always saves the day! Your changing of the future ends here, by stopping _X Prohibition_ , for good! Remember that, Anna Nishikinomiya!"

 _We'll check back with them, later…_

 **XXXXX**

Back at the courtyard, Gouriki continues to kick and stomp on a downed Farra, who's lost about half of her blood, during her fight. A major setback, when she used her own blood to create a burning fluid that corrodes the skin. But Gouriki's Super King went into maximum power, and was stronger than he was, before. Farra worries that Steven may die from Anna's evil power, stronger than Gouriki's full power, but her worry over him cost her plenty, as she took a savage beating, without retaliation.

"DIE! DIE! DIE, YOU LOUSY FIREBUG!" He yelled.

He stomped even more, as Farra was coughing out blood. She groaned, as she was fading, "Damn it… I can't… move… This guy… He's… way… too… strong…"

She was passing out, as he placed his foot on her neck, about to crush it. She moaned, as she was gagging, "NO… I have to… save… Steven… The others… I can… help… them…"

She sobbed, as she closed her eyes, "I… Steven… I'm sorry… I should've… listened to Asahi… She knows… how to… defeat… him…"

She whispered, "Steven… I love you…"

Her body suddenly started to emit black ash, as Gouriki stopped. He smiled and said, "Good. Her fires have diminished… She's good as gone. Once I report this to Anna, she's going to jail, for life… Assaulting the Decency Squad, rebelling against what's right… She's nothing but a criminal."

He walked away, as Farra coughed, " _I'm_ a criminal?"

He turned around and gasped, "What? You're still alive? No matter. You lost."

"No… I haven't…"

"Yes, you did…"

"No…"

"DO NOT DENY IT! YOU HAVE LOST! AND SOON, THE OTHERS WILL FALL TO THE POWERS OF THE SUPER KING!"

Farra growled, as her ashes increases, "No… I'm still standing… Even if my friends can't help me, I'm going to fight for myself! You forget one thing… My fire… is fueled… BY ANGER!"

Her body was set ablaze, as she was floating upward to the air. He was astonished, as Farra's wings returned, while her body was on its feet. She slowly recovered from her bruises and wounds, and then said, "Raiki Gouriki! You have bested me in battle, but you forget… I'm like the fiery phoenix… I rise from the ashes… and sought at my prey!"

She roared, "I! AM NO! DEAD BIRD! I AM A BIRD OF PREY!"

Gouriki snarled, "Damn you! I! HAVE HAD IT! **WITH YOU!** "

He ran towards her, and prepared to launch a punch, but Farra shrieked, " **EAGLE SCREECH!** " and produced her high ultrasonic shrills into Gouriki, halting his attack. He cried, "NO! That huge scream of terror… I have… to halt it!"

He ran towards her, as her screech stopped. Gouriki lands a hard right to her chest and shouted, "YOU'RE FINISHED, FARRA STEVENS!"

She dropped to her knees, as she snickered, "Loser… It's like you wanted to kill me. You are, unfortunately… but you see, even my _Hell-apeño Course_ runs right into me…"

"That acidic blood? It has no effect on me… But still, give up, while you still can! Farra Stevens, the Fire Phoenix, **NOW EXTINCT!** "

Farra dropped to her knees, and moaned, "You're right… But… I tried my damnedest to beat you, and knowing Asahi, she would best you, in her full power… I was saving myself for MIO… your mistress… but… I guess I'm not good enough… Steven, you win… I can't best you…"

He smirked, flexing himself, "Well, you have lost again, Farra Stevens… Soon, justice will prevail, because your recklessness is wrong! We believe in what's right!"

"And what's right is the youth of the nation to have a perfectly clean lifestyle…" Farra said.

Gouriki said, "Exactly."

She smirked, as she looked at Gouriki, "Then, you've already lost!"

He asked, "What?"

A spark of fire appeared from on his shoulder, as Farra continued, "You remember that course of acidic blood? It makes fine gasoline, doesn't it?"

Gouriki was caught on fire, by splotches of Farra's own blood. With the Flare Cell, Farra's blood acts as a method for kerosene, gasoline, and other flammable items. Farra, herself, is immune to her own flames, and other infernos. Gouriki cried out, as he yelled, "YAAAAAAAGH! I'M ON FIRE! AAAAAGH! THAT HURTS!"

He was set ablaze, as fire surrounded him. His Super King was invincible and strong, but nothing is invincible. Not even the flames from many worlds, including Mount Fuji's molten lava. Farra's manipulation of fire and lava was the key, as her blood from her _Hell-apeño Course_ wasn't just acid blood… but small pints of volcano lava.

"Wait… that Eagle Screech…" He screamed.

He realized that, during Farra's Eagle Screech, sparks of ember from the stray ashes emitting from her body flown onto Gouriki's bare muscular skin, and treaded onto his bare skin, creating an extra layer of skin.

"Fire hurts anyone… even slaves to a vampire!" Farra barked, "BURN IN BLAZES, MONKEY!"

He screamed in pain and terror, as he was caught on fire. But he stopped in the middle of the yard, brushing off the entire flames. Farra gasped in shock, as Gouriki was badly wounded.

"You little… witch!" He snarled, "How… dare you…"

He yelled out, "YOU DIRTY WOMAN! THAT'S MY SISTER'S BRA THAT SHE LET ME BORROW, AND YOU SINGED IT WITH YOUR FLAMES! SHE'LL KILL ME FOR THIS!"

Farra smirked, sarcastically, "Awwww… Cry me a river…"

He roared, "Bleeding little bird, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

He charged towards her, as Farra was on her left knee, badly in pain. She thought, "Fuck… That's all I had left… Burned his skin off, and yet his power increases… Where is his weakness?"

She then remembered what Ayame talked about, including the Super King's abilities. She also remembered that the Tanzanite Rock that implanted into Kajou was given to her by MIO, likewise Gouriki and Oboro. The minute she figured it out…

"THAT'S IT!" She thought, "ASAHI DIDN'T BAIL ON ME… SHE WENT TO OBORO…"

She dodged Gouriki's lethal strike, and shouted, "SHE WANTED TO REMOVE THAT GEM IN HIS BODY!"

He shouted, "WHAT? HOW DID SHE-?"

Farra dove upwards, and started to glide down onto his body. She dove downwards, and landed a swift elbow to his sternum. The attack actually wounded Gouriki in the chest, and then saw a deeply gashed wound on his chest. She then felt the power and said, "Bingo! That's the mark where that godawful vampire gave you…"

He croaked, "What are you-?"

 **SLAM!  
** Farra slammed his body down and shouted his Eagle Screech, one more time. Gouriki, unable to move, was pinned down by Farra's high-pitched supersonic cries. She then dove upwards and prepared to swoop down, while her body was set ablaze. She flew down onto Gouriki and said, "Let's time this right… If I miss, that's fine. It's enough to put you away, for good, you horrible monkey!"

She slammed down, and zipped upward, launching and unleashing a huge fiery inferno onto Gouriki's entire body.  
" ** _BLAZING DIVEBOMBER!_** "  
Farra Stevens' ultimate attack, the _Blazing Divebomber_! Combined with the Bird Wing and Flare Cell, Farra launches herself like an Avian Torpedo and dives down onto her enemy's prone body, setting the person on fire, upon impact. Thus after impact, Farra swiftly flies upward, like the bird of prey, catching its dinner.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOW COULD A WEAK WOMAN LIKE HER BESTED ME?" He cried out, caught ablaze in Farra's own inferno, "I forgot… who we're dealing with… The Gang… reckless as they are, they are also fierce as lions!"

She touched down, and watched Gouriki groan, while the flames died out. He moaned, "You devil with fire! I hate you… I had plans… for Asahi Sakurai… Damn… you… all…"

He passed out and was unconscious. His Super King ability faded away, as Farra smiled in bliss, "I did it… Raiki Gouriki… The world weeps for you… But all will be forgiven, once Anna's evil control… saves you… from a… mis-."

Farra suddenly collapses, and passed out, as well. Though she won, Farra Stevens used up everything to defeat Raiki Gouriki. All her power… and she stopped his onslaught. All that was left was Steven Cooke fighting Anna Nishikinomiya.

 ** _[Raiki Gouriki – burned alive (forced to retire)]_**

 ** _[Farra Stevens – Loss of blood, but survived (cannot continue)]_**

* * *

 ** _And all that's left is Anna Nishikinomiya… Steven Cooke, the whole world's watching you, my friend…  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	25. Episode 8 Chapter 3

_It happened, moments after The Gang and Luzer protected and lured students to Yatsuga Forest. Luzer returned to the café near the school, to see Ayame. She was in her school uniform, with her hair in a tuxedo braid, and in glasses. Luzer reported in that the students were lured away, and the forest was protected. The worst part was Anna confronting them, but managed to retreat._

 _Ayame then said, "Tell me… Is it true about MIO? And if Anna is now a part of her collective?"_

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"When I found the cavern, myself… I met with your mistress… and no, you're right… She's not a dominatrix, but rather, very hot… Anyways, she told me about Anna… her family… the DNC… everything… The Gang said that they'll rescue Anna… but it's far too late…"_

 _She explained to him, "Your mistress… She said that Anna's in her complete control, but even so, we tried to plead to her, it'll be too late. MIO… She converted Anna into a robot, did she?"_

 _Luzer said, as he was unhappy, "What my mistress says is true. I took a good look at her, while disguised as you, when she had me cornered. And I saw it, deep within her eyes. She's a robot. Her eyes of a digital blue, her body beating of a clock, and her soul in the essence of Nosferatu… She's converted into MIO's image – a heartless demonic wind-up doll."_

 _Ayame sighed and said, "Yes. I guess I was wrong to believe her… until now… Ayame Kajou and Anna Nishikinomiya, besties… But this friendship… it's over between us. If it were a pinky swear…"_

 _"I wouldn't say that, Ayame. Besides, maybe you need to calm down and fo-."_

 _"WELL, FUCK YOU, THEN, YOU PECKER!" Ayame shouted, while breaking her voice, "Anna is my bestie… since forever… around the time you came back, and the DNC began to salvage and invade major cities, HE departed… HE left me…"_

 _"You mean Okuma?"_

 _"Yes… He was my partner-in-crime… My best boyfriend… The man that I want to pork with… Maybe suck his hog and diddle his nipples… But he just… left me… He said to me… I'm sorry… But Anna's not what she seems. I told him that she's her normal lusty psycho self… but he turned away and said… "Forgive me"… and he left me…"_

 _She was starting to well up in her eyes, about to cry, "Tanukichi… Why did you leave me alone? I know I'm watching over Anna… but… How can I now know the truth?"_

 _Luzer pleaded, "Take it easy, Kajou… He'll come back to-."_

 _Ayame held her pink phone and roared, "HOW CAN I? TANUKICHI OKUMA, YOU HAD TO ABANDON ME, ONLY TO REALIZE THAT YOU WERE WARNING ME ABOUT ANNA! HOW CAN I STOP HER, THE WAY SHE IS NOW? TANUKICHI OKUMA, I WANT YOU BACK,_ _ **YOU FUCKING PERVERTED DICKSACK CUNT! COME BACK TO ME!**_ _"_

 _She dropped her phone, as she dropped to her knees. She broke down and cried, "Tanukichi… Tanukichi… Please… Please come back… Please come back to me… I love you… Tanukichi… … …You were the one for me… I am your hot girlfriend… not Anna… Come back! Wah, come back!"_

 _She continued to cry, all throughout the hour, as Luzer comforted her, trying to calm her down._

* * *

Luzer, back in New York, felt unhappy. He whispered, "Kajou…"

Heather asked him, "You okay, Luzer? You're upset. Is Peter in danger?"

"Oh! Uh, no, he's alright. Master can hold his own."

"Then, why are you down in the dumps?"

"Oh, nothing… Nothing at all…"

Heather stated, "It's about Anna, isn't it?"

Luzer replied, "Vaguely… We know what must be done… even if it means failure in our behalf… For now, we keep our fingers crossed."

Heather smiled and said "Right. I'll tell Mizuki, if any news came up."

She left, as Luzer thought, feeling discouraged, "I can't tell her about Kajou… The one time we see her cry… this time, earlier today… We saw an emotional side of her… Ayame Kajou… misses her boyfriend, who knows the truth… and realizes it, too late. Maybe someday, Kajou & Okuma will reunite."

He flew to the conference room and said, "But for now, The Aces of The Gang… They're our last hope…"

* * *

 ** _Episode VIII – Chapter 3: Fall of Decency (Part 2)  
Steven Cooke's Dormant Power!  
Witness Anna's Evil Plight!_**

* * *

Back in Anna's room, both Steven and Anna continued to stare down, as Anna said, "You know… I despise lewdness."

He said, "You and me both. But my way is better. Either go with it, or go home. Me, I chose to make sure… _none_ of it matters."

She hissed, "Is that right? If you really want to fight me, fight a thousand men to do so."

"I'd like that. But if you think that will be enough… Go ahead."

Anna smirked, as she prepared, "Of course, you realized that I came this close to unmasking Blue Snow, only for Mr. Okuma's scent to throw me away… from her… Mother has everything under control, and even if you bested me, it'll be too late."

"Maybe not. But the four of us, we're the heavy hitters. And you, Anna, can never best us… At all!"

"Is that a fact?"

Anna stepped up and said, "Well, then… It would be unwise to challenge me, the leader of the DNC, without a fair and proper fight. My heart belongs to another, but knowing you… your heart is shattered… likewise the scar on your chest."

He said, "That scar was from a rival of mine… whom I now consider an ally. You've heard of her – _The Guardian of Love and Justice_."

She growled, "What? Sailor Moon did this to you?! Impressive… Except that you held your own… just because you're the one with the highest active bounty in Cy-Bo-Div's Most Wanted! Five hundred million dollars… enough to rule the world with our PMs, and our decency squadron."

"Money makes the world go round… But to you, money makes the world go to hell. Steven Cooke won't see it."

He called out, "For years, I have dreamed of challenging you, Anna Nishikinomiya! You've heard my sob story! If you haven't, allow me to retort. I, Steven Cooke, am a student of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ , second of my master's teaching. I am an A-Squad agent in AAW-New York, and a leading agent! My accomplishments are that of many, including saving the world from an evil alien, a dirty otaku giant, gelatinous Venus babes, an elder god from Egypt, and countless others! But on one mission, I was used and turned by two women… One, a cyborg girl created to be a superhuman weapon… only she broke my heart… The other, a beautiful woman who's well-loved in Miyagami Academy, only to realize that she's a manipulated corporate gynoid that uses innocent girls as her hive mind collective… and that woman was a friend of ours, until we learned of her true evil purposes."

He was referring to _Project Yamo_ (Yakumo) and _The K-850 Cyborg_ (Kanade Jinguji). Both of which changed Steven Cooke, to what he is, today.

"Because of them, my life is twisted and turned, and my mistrust in me regained. I trusted in those two, but they turned their backs. I promised myself that I would never be tricked again, only to hurt the ones I loved. But this… THIS IS DIFFERENT!"

He posed and said, "You're a vampire. And a gynoid. And you represent the embodiment of evil. That is why… Steven Cooke will show you justice, firsthand… I've slain a mess of people; most I even disemboweled or split open, but none compared to you, Nishikinomiya."

"I am? Seriously, you think of me as some demonic girl, learning Satanism. But I'm not. I'm for the health and care of the world's population. The world will thank me for this, Steven Cooke…"

She roared, "STARTING WITH YOU!"

She drove towards him, in swift speed, and landed the first punch. Steven felt it, and retaliated with punches of his own. They continued to fight each other and land punch to punch, kick to kick, and all in breakneck speed. Steven Cooke has speed in his punches, but is almost equal to Anna's superspeed and agility, thanks to her mental manipulation by MIO. He countered the punches, and lands a knee to the gut. Anna took the blow, but stepped back. She smirked, "Nothing? Is that it?"

He said, " _This_ is…"

He slams her chest with a palm strike, and then landed a barrage of aerial kicks to her face and chest area. Anna stumbled down and was on one knee. She raced towards him, and prepared a swinging right kick to him. She swung, but he kept deflecting each kick. She swung her body up and landed a sidekick to his face. He held his ground, as Anna resumed punching. Steven said, "Alright, you little punk… Never have I met such resiliency. But if it means to end you, I have to. NO ONE bests Steven Cooke… NO ONE can defeat me!"

He added, quietly, "Well… except one time…"

She smirked, "Lewdness… Is that what you represent? And I thought you'd be a part of us."

She stepped back and said, "Insolent fool. I _was_ thinking of reconsidering my offer to you… But NOW you get… _nothing_!"

"Good." He said, "Because I would never side with a hell-spawn, like you."

She leapt upwards and said, "Even so, I'd rather fight you, while you're weak and frail in the knees. Decency and cleanliness is what it's all about! It's perfect!"

"No one's perfect! Not even you!"

She appeared from her throne and said, "Even so… And I cannot repeat myself… I want to see you suffer…"

Her aura shone in a blackish hue, as she said, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS!** LEWDNESS BE GONE!"

She charged at him, and landed a barrage of rapid dark punches, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!"

He blocked every punch, but Anna's rapid punches proved to be no match. Midway through, Anna broke his defenses, and began to pummel down Steven Cooke. Anna Nishikinomiya's dark aura, combined with her perfect athletic body and MIO's insatiable thirst of power, was overpowering Steven Cooke's power! Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible, learned from thousands of years. Anna was the one that broke through his defenses.

He stepped back, as he was badly hurt, "But… how…? How is she that… strong?"

Anna smiled, as she said, "Perfection is the key, my friend. I am perfect in any way. I am the rightful goddess of Decency, likewise Mother and Father. I have become… a goddess!"

He said, "All you are… is a little brat… wanting power, more than anything. Steven Cooke will see to it that you die, and get a closed-casket funeral! WHY? Because I'm going to smash your pretty face into nothing!"

He rushed at her, but Anna clasped his waist, saying that he's still resorting to punches. She clasped him in a bearhug, and then lifted him in a suplex. She then said, "Everything about me… is what and who I am, Steven Cooke! They say if I beat you… The Gang falls, and we can do what we want! AND HOW LUCKY IT IS TO BE THRASHED BY ME!"

She grabbed his legs, as he was hanging upside down, with his thighs spread apart, and Anna standing on her feet. She leapt up, as he thought, "No… That's…"

 **SLAM!  
** She leapt up, and dropped down on her feet, landing a perfect Muscle Buster, the same move that Kinnikuman, Peter Giese, and a rare few used. Anna learned this move, as well. Steven croaked in pain, coughing up blood, as Anna said, "Oh, this is great! I have defeated the Man with the Heart Scar! Mr. Okuma, if you're watching me… I am doing this for you, and I want you to love me for it!"

He dropped to the floor, and she turned to him, "And with that, you're finished. The Gang, now defeated…"

He was struggling to get up, as he said, "Not… yet…"

She said, huffing, "HMPH! Not enough, huh?"

He thought, "How? Hokuto Shin Ken… is invincible… Two years training… and she knew my defenses… MIO, you bitch… If we ever meet, I will defeat you…"

He was on one knee, as Anna smirked, "Not enough, isn't it?"

She kicked his chest and he screamed in agony, "NOT ENOUGH? NOT ENOUGH! I DIDN'T THINK SO! DIE, LIKE THE LEWD MAN THAT YOU ARE!"

He was on all-fours, groaning in constant pain. He was getting angry, which is one of the basic principles of Hokuto Shin Ken. If angered, his body would be as hard as rock, and not amount of sheer force can penetrate it. Unfortunately, Anna was as strong as a diamond, but she somehow searched his weakness. In his last ounce of strength, his body started to brim in white energy. He held his head up and said, "You haven't won… yet…"

He kneeled up, as she stepped back, "Stay down! It's all you have to do! JUST STAY DOWN!"

She refused to fight back. Anna proved her point, as she was ten times stronger than Steven Cooke; even stronger than Gouriki, Oboro, and Kajou, combined.

"You've proven my point. You're no match for me. Do you actually think your sheer arts can be bested by me?"

"NO MERCY!" He yelled, "If you want me… I can take down your Decency Squad and prefects, to get to you…"

She smirked, "Really?"

She turned away and said, "Well… either way… You lose… MEN!"

Doors opened, all around the huge room, as numerous guards and prefects, dressed in black, were standing in attention. Anna boomed, "Battalion X is the strongest there is. Prefects, Decency Squad officers, officials… That's a key to a perfect world, even if we use force! You dare taint this world with your presence, let alone you cannot defeat me! I am the walking living breathing force of nature, and I wish for a perfected world, free of dirty thoughts, free of sex, free of lewdness, free of pornography, and free of debauchery!"

He was standing up, as he said, "You wish to have that, but you're but a puppet to your master. You are not cleansing the world… You're going to doom us all! I'm here… to make sure that wouldn't happen. THE FUTURE IS NOW! Your Decency Nation Capital… this _New World Order_ … it falls, and it falls by me, and me alone! I will not let you harm another person with your smut-free lifestyle! Anna Nishikinomiya, this is not the path you chose! That path… leads you to defeat! And soon, you will fall at Steven Cooke's hand! JUSTICE HAS PREVAILED!"

Anna smirked, as she laughed, "COME, A-FIST! I want to see this _justice_ that you speak of!"

Anna boomed, as she held her hand out, "GET HIM!"

The squad members and prefects charged at him, in a huge stampede of roars and cries, armed with nightsticks, brooms, mops, and even stunguns. He flexed, as he roared, "Fine… I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU ON, **EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE BY THOUSANDS OF YOU! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

His chest expanded and grew, as his shirt exploded into pieces of cloth. His muscles grew, as he roared in sheer anger. But as he was roaring, expanding his power, a huge gust of energy engulfed the room, from within him. They all stopped, as they surrounded Steven Cooke. One prefect stepped forward, as Steven stopped. He let out a glare at Anna, as the prefect, armed with a broom, was ready to strike. But as he took the first step, he dropped the broom, and suddenly collapsed on the floor. And then, one-by-one, the prefects and officers, who were surrounding Steven, were collapsing in exhaustion, and were all unconscious.

"WHAT?!" Anna cried, "He… He took down all my men, around him, and all he did was scream? Impossible!"

The prefects that were unaffected, far away from the huge radius of the energy blast, were frightened and shocked, as they questioned his abilities.  
"N-n-n-n-no! This man… He's… HE'S PURE EVIL!"  
"He took down a flank of the Decency Squad, without lifting a finger!"  
"That man… hundreds were at his mercy, and he-."  
"What _is_ he?"  
"The Man with the Heart Scar… He _is_ for real…"

Steven glared down, showing no emotion, but sheer furious determination, "Anna Nishikinomiya… You bring lewdness to a crashing halt, but I know that humanity will be extinct, before this is your victory. But… IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS A PERFECT WORLD, YOU GO THROUGH _ME_ ; EVEN IF I HAVE TO BRING DOWN TENS OF THOUSANDS OF YOUR MEN, TO DO SO!"

Anna cried out, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET HIM! KILL HIM!"

The remaining army charged at Steven Cooke, but he landed swift kicks, punches, and takedowns, obliterating each Battalion X members, reducing most of them into bloody chunks. Anna was in complete shock, as he thrashed each member, by the hundreds, injuring them, killing them, and lambasting them. Most of the Battalion X soldiers, able-bodied, started to run for their lives, as they were complete fright.

"HE'S NOT A PERVERT! HE'S A DEMON!"  
"WE'RE TOO STRONG AGAINST HIM!"  
"WE CAN'T FIGHT _HIM!_ "  
"HAVE MERCY!"  
"WE QUIT!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PREFECT, ANYMORE!"

They all shout in unison, running away, completely yellow, "FORGIVE US, MISS ANNA! WE CAN'T FIGHT THIS MANIAC, ANY LONGER!"

Steven glared at a frightened Anna, as she thought, "It's… It's not true… This man… He bested my best soldiers, and yet he is still standing? I bloodied his nose, bashed his face, broke his bones, and yet he's still standing! Hate that man so much! SO MUCH! Graaaaaaaah!"

Her vampire fangs are shown, as she hissed, "A-Fist! You dare show intimidation on my soldiers! I am the one who shows intimidation on behalf of my family and school! I am the true goddess of death! I am your key to humanity, only for you to throw it away! Now, Steven Cooke, A-Fist, Man with the Heart Scar… You and your friends will join purgatory, as your humanity will be erased forever!"

Steven said, " _Now_ we see you, Anna Nishikinomiya! You're no longer the girl the students look up to! You're the same psychopathic killer that you are! Your entire identity exposed, in my eyes! It's true! Your promises are nothing but a fabrication, wanting to rid humanity, stopping at this generation! On this day, _X Prohibition_ is passed! A future of chaos and a barren world of less humanity will come to pass! But on that same day, history will be changed! STEVEN COOKE WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE!"

Anna growled, "Don't act so mighty! If you want to end my ambition, kill me and find out! My mistress created me, as the perfect woman! I AM PERFECT!"

She lunged down at him, as they resumed fighting each other.

Anna shouted, "Steven Cooke! Your string of luck ends here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, from behind the door of where Anna & Steven continued their battle, the same boy that was tailing and hiding from The Gang appeared to a downed Ayame. He held his hand out and said, "Hey… Kajou… You alright?"

Ayame came to, as she thought, "That voice… No…"

She looked up, as he smiled, "It's good to see you."

"O-O-O… Okuma? Tanukichi, is that you?" she wept, as she was blurry from her sight.

Okuma held her and said, "I missed you… I had to see you, one more time."

It was the same boy that Ayame mentioned, her boyfriend and fellow SOX member, Tanukichi Okuma. She kneeled up and sniffled, "Oh, Tanukichi… It's… It can't be you… My boyfriend would've liked my dirty jokes, and got his dick up his trousers… But I can't… Because I'm crying…"

She held her phone up and laughed, "Of course, I'm crying now, but if I was aroused, my vagina would, too!"

He giggled, "You never changed."

She was shocked, as she smiled, "It's… It really is you… Tanu-. TANUKICHI!"

She leapt to his arms and hugged him, laughing for joy. Tanukichi Okuma and Ayame Kajou reunited, in DNC territory, as The Gang was fighting for their lives. Okuma smiled and said to her, "I'm so sorry I hid from you. I never left your side, since I was watching over you. I… I wanted to see if-."

Ayame said, "If it's about Anna… No need… You were right. Something's wrong with her."

He said, "But still, I want nothing to do with Anna, ever again!"

"She's already being taken care of. She falls, we win."

"Yeah, but then there's _X Prohibition_."

"It's taken care of, like I said… But… It'll be great to know you, again…"

She then asked, "But… I'm perplexed. Why didn't you see me, during the battles?"

Okuma explained, "Because of The Gang. They're government agents from America. I didn't want to join in on the DNC objectives, because they showed up, out of the blue. However, when I overheard the Mount Fuji mission from Anna, I chose to leave the post and go into hiding. Anna… She's a new person, only more evil than her mother. She's become… unholy…"

Ayame explained, "That's because she's a vampire sex robot… I mean it. It's not a dirty joke, it's true. Anna… she's converted into the demon that she is…"

He gasped, "Oh, my god… Then I was right!"

But then, Asahi's voice called, "So, Farra's fighting Gouriki, when I bailed to get Oboro. She should still be there."

He gasped, as he said, "Uh-oh. The AAW Fuzz. I have to go."

Ayame grabbed his arm and said, "Please, no! Don't leave me alone, again… I love you…"

She blushed, "Plus, my pussy is thrusting for you, baby."

He shouted, "Will you cut it out?"

He said, "But, yeah… It's been a while…"

She then asked, "You're place, mine, shitter, or anywhere?"

He dragged her off and said, " _Anywhere!_ But I know where, so Anna doesn't know!"

They departed, and just before Peter & Asahi arrived. Peter stopped and asked, "Hunh… I thought I heard a noise."

Asahi said, "That way. There's the courtyard I went to."

They rushed off, as Peter asked, "So, was it wise to leave Farra alone? I'd say NO, since Farra's a strong fighter."

Asahi smiled, "She is. But I had a hunch about Oboro, meaning…"

"Meaning Gouriki has a gem, too!"

They continued to run, heading to the courtyard, as Okuma said, "Ayame…"

They were viewing the action, from far away, as Ayame said, "Still… Did Asahi Sakurai removed the core?"

He said, "Looks like it. But I can't be caught, exposed… Just because…"

She reached for his pants and said, "Mmm… I know something that can be exposed…"

He cried, "Ay-ay-aya-AYAME?! NOT NOW!"

She blushed, "But I want that hunky dog of yours, you bad boy…"

She was aroused, as he said, "Fine."

He grabbed her wrist and said, "But there is one place she never checked… the guest bedroom. It's dank and empty. And no one ever visits there, since it's off limits."

She blushed, "I'm game. Fuck me now!"

He replied, "Alright, but tone the gutter talk, along the way!"

She barked, "You never changed, Okuma! Yet, you're aroused by me?"

He said, "You saw my cucumber, for the first time… How about you experience it?"

She blushed, as she gagged, "uhhh…"

They departed to the bedroom. Who knows what they'd be doing in there.

* * *

 ** _Lovers reunited, a battle wages on, and the fate of the future is on the line…  
Will Steven Cooke best Anna Nishikinomiya, ending MIO's evil plan? Or is humanity doomed?  
The fate of the future will be revealed, in the next exciting chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode VIII – The End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	26. Episode 9 Chapter 1

Steven glared at a frightened Anna, as she thought, "It's… It's not true… This man… He bested my best soldiers, and yet he is still standing? I bloodied his nose, bashed his face, broke his bones, and yet he's still standing! Hate that man so much! SO MUCH! Graaaaaaaah!"

Her vampire fangs are shown, as she hissed, "A-Fist! You dare show intimidation on my soldiers! I am the one who shows intimidation on behalf of my family and school! I am the true goddess of death! I am your key to humanity, only for you to throw it away! Now, Steven Cooke, A-Fist, Man with the Heart Scar… You and your friends will join purgatory, as your humanity will be erased forever!"

Steven said, " _Now_ we see you, Anna Nishikinomiya! You're no longer the girl the students look up to! You're the same psychopathic killer that you are! Your entire identity exposed, in my eyes! It's true! Your promises are nothing but a fabrication, wanting to rid humanity, stopping at this generation! On this day, _X Prohibition_ is passed! A future of chaos and a barren world of less humanity will come to pass! But on that same day, history will be changed! STEVEN COOKE WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE!"

Anna growled, "Don't act so mighty! If you want to end my ambition, kill me and find out! My mistress created me, as the perfect woman! I AM PERFECT!"

She lunged down at him, as they resumed fighting each other.

Anna shouted, "Steven Cooke! Your string of luck ends here!"

* * *

 ** _Episode IX – Chapter 1: Fall of Decency (Part 3)  
The Conversion of Anna Nishikinomiya!  
MIO's Lustful Power!_**

* * *

Anna lands a barrage of punches, as Steven counter them. Anna roared, "How dare you soil me, you rotten little punk? I will win this deadly game, and end you, once and for all!"

"Try me, Vampire!" He roared, "But either way, NO ONE will help you in this battle!"

Anna smirked, "You say that now, but sooner or later, everything about The Gang will be nothing more than a fleeting memory! And I plan to turn YOU into one… One befitting my successful rule!"

They continued to brawl, as Anna had the upper hand. Steven, however, just kept retaliating her offense. She continues, as he growled, pushing back, "What sort of devilry is this? Anna's gotten stronger than I expected!"

Anna stopped and stepped back. She snarled, "This power… He's still standing… And yet, he's no stranger than what he's done. I've heard great things of The Gang's victories… but they are nothing but asterisks."

* * *

Anna recalls how she was given MIO's control. Five months after the Imperial Lobby incident, and weeks after the cruise ship explosion that saw the death of Michelle Nevins, Anna was night patrolling an empty Tokioka Academy, viewing any action that may involve lewdness. At the time, the DNC was established, prior to The Gang's return to the front lines. Anna confronted a beautiful woman, during the dark of night. She was standing in the hallways, coated in a black aura, wearing only a black bra and panties. She winked to her, as the entire hallway was coated in a dark bloody aura. She ran to the ghost and cried, "WAIT! What are you wearing? Are you with SOX? Or just another lewd pervert?"

She panted, as she stopped. She whispered, "She… She is… Just who is she?"

This was the first meeting for Anna Nishikinomiya… of the one called "MIO", the evil fembot vampire that haunted the Nevins Family, months ago. MIO vanished from the school, but would appear, nights later.

That following week, Anna hired her army of prefects to scout the entire building. Anna would remain in the meeting room, where she would hold meetings to her fellow DNC members, a.k.a. the student council. She was in her chair, fidgeting and scared. She held up a stress ball and whispered, "Mr. Okuma… Miss Ayame… Mr. Gouriki… Where are you? I'm scared… I can't face this pervert alone…"

She squeezed so hard that the stress ball exploded into dust. She sobbed, "I can't do it! The prefects on Tokioka will stop this woman… But I'm scared… How can I face myself, facing some sort of ghostly woman?"

"I can assure you… I'm _not_ …" MIO spoke, from behind Anna. Her long black hair flowed, while her eyes and upper face was shrouded in shadows ( _to maintain her mysterious form_ ). She was only wearing black panties, with her long hair covering her bare breasts. She said to her, "Anna Nishikinomiya… You are perfect. It's perfect girls like you that make this world a better place."

Anna tried to turn around, but MIO held her down on the shoulders. MIO said, "Sit down."

She reached for her huge chest and giggled in arousal. Anna cringed, as she was being teased, "Who are you? Just what do you think you're doing to me?"

MIO whispered to her ear, "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to help you… obtain true power and royalties. Your Decency Squad… they are obeyed to clean perversion. Me, I am a full-bodied sex toy, about to be unwrapped. Yet, alas, I have my ways of agreeing with the pathetic mortals… who just want corporate gain…"

She licked her face, as Anna shivered, "N-n-n-n-no. Please, don't rape me…"

"Me? Rape you like a dog that you are? Like I would soil your virginity? Mine's already gone, for no man will marry me now… Anna Nishikinomiya… What is it that you desire?"

She dug into her uniform, clasping her breasts, as Anna heaved in fear. MIO whispered, "Perhaps you needed a guide to assist me. I, too, long for a perfect world… If you wish to join me, be a night owl, instead of nightly beauty sleeps. For I, sadly, cannot be around in the day."

Being she's half-vampire, she's not allowed to show up in broad sunlight.

Anna moaned, as she whispered, "What… are you… doing to me?"

MIO said, clasping her big breasts, "Mmm… Three times my size… Perfect… You shall do, my darling little President. I've heard stories of your duties for a clean-living Japan. Perhaps we can make it _the world_? Make your ambition of a perfect world, free of filth, free of scum, and free of indecent insects, and I shall reward you handsomely. Anna… Your body and heart is the key… It was meant for Kanade Jinguji…"

She held up a pink diamond and continued, "But since I heard that she's a pure evil gynoid like myself, _you_ , however, will do nicely…"

Anna was stripped down to her bra, in her upper body, as MIO turned the chair around and ripped her blazer and white shirt off. She cried out, "NOW, ANNA NISHIKINOMIYA! BE MY SLAVE!"

 **STAB!  
** MIO lunged the gem into Anna's cleavage, piercing it between her chest, gushing a little blood out. Anna screamed in pain, as she was struggling to break free. Anna reached for her chest, and moaned in pain, "Wha… What did you… do to me? Who are you?"

MIO stared her down, as Anna was reaching to her, trying to get her. She moaned, "I must… I must… Mr. Okuma… Ok… ku… maaaaa… Hellllllp… ungh…"

Her vision was blurry, as the gem in her huge breasts started to shine. She dropped to the floor and coughed, "No… Lewdness… She's of… lewdness…"

She leaned to her, crawling to MIO's feet, "You're… Just… what are you? Are you… with… SOX?"

"SOX?" MIO asked, "Who is that? I never heard of such alliance… And this DNC is after this SOX? Anna… Whatever you do in this school, know this: I will make this the catalyst of the perfect world, throughout every top morality school in all Japan. Once my law is final… My world shall be established."

She lifted her up and ripped off her bra. Anna shrieked, as MIO smiled, "Let the lust and hatred inside you fuel the core that you are in possession of! So to speak, the gift I give you will give you excessive eternal powers! You… shall become… ONE OF ME!"

Mio cackled, "And soon, you shall be one of I… **MIO!** "

Anna was planted on her chair and MIO held her down, in an erotic grin and her breasts jiggling a bit, "Know this, Anna Nishikinomiya… My law is truly final… for this world is mine, and yours to manipulate, as you can. Do not, under any circumstances, fail me. You deserve… better…"

Anna's eyes turned pink and translucent, as she moaned in a hypnotic tone, "Yes… my master…"

Her eyes were pink, and not her lusty heart eyes, but rather her pupils and irises that covered her blue eyes. Mio lavished herself to her and tongue-kissed her, while Anna moaned, "Please… Master… I will do as you say… Just… oh… Just touch me…"

She heaved and moaned, leaking out her Love Nectar. She was more obsessed over Okuma, more than MIO's entranced and erotic thrall. After five minutes, Anna passed out and fainted. MIO held her up and said, "You know… you were my 4th woman, other than Sonia… and I think two others…"

She leaned to her and huffed, "Hmm… And yet you slumber, pretending nothing happened."

She placed Anna's head on the table, and placed a dossier on the table. She then said, "Once you read everything about the job I have for you… all will be revealed. And soon, you wil have no choice but to obey me, Anna Nishikinomiya. Obsessed over the son of a perverted old fool? I'm more erotic and perverted than any male pervert. All perverts are the same – _mortal, as we_. Make sure that your allies understand. This perfect world… must be exact…"

She went to the window and said, "As for your bodyguards, I already killed them. I needed a midnight snack, now and then. We shall meet again, once the forces are prepared. And for your partners… We shall let them introduce myself to them… as the army of perfection draws near."

MIO vanished into the night, as Anna was still out cold.  
"Mister… Oh… ku… maaa…"

* * *

The following week, Anna instructed her allies of the DNC, Tanukichi Okuma, Ayame Kajou, Raiki Gouriki, and Oboro Tsukimigusa, on a certain task that must be censored.

"Recently, reports show of a casual perversion trope, which many are referring to the _Panty Shot of Fuji_. We need volunteers to head to Mount Fuji, in order to censor this mountain."

Okuma cried, "WHAT? A volcano?! We can't do that!"

Kajou said, "What is it? I thought you wanted to rid the world of filth."

He argued, "Yeah, but, this isn't some giant pair of underpants! This is a huge popular active volcano!"

Gouriki said, "I agree. Okuma said that the volcano has some sort of lewdness in it."

She and Oboro showed a picture of Mt. Fuji, as Ayame said, "Well, if you must know, the clear reflection on Lake Ashi would show the mountain, upside-down. And as you can plainly see-."

Oboro added, "An upside-down view of Mt. Fuji would resemble one of a female's underwear. You can tell by the tip of the volcano, covered in snow, which resembles the crotch area."

Gouriki said, "Hey, you're right!"

Okuma said, "It's weird, isn't it? I never knew our famous landmarks have lewdness hidden inside."

Anna agreed, "Then it is settled. I will acquire all four of you to assist me on this mission. Should you four fail, that's alright. We can always try again."

Ayame asked, "Uh, Anna, did you say _all four of us_? As in…"

Anna smiled, "As in you guys…"

They were stunned, as Gouriki cried, "Wa-wa-wait a minute! First off, that's no mountain, that's a volcano! You're nuts!"

Anna said, "It's my choice, and my decision. We want to rid lewdness from this world, but we do it, one step at a time."

 **XXXXX**

Tanukichi was worried, as he was by the front gate. Kajou met up with him, as he was sad. She said, "Hey, the usual drink and pink?"

"No…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

He said to her, "I quit! I'm done being on Anna's side!"

"Huh? I see…" Ayame smirked, "You're denouncing decency, and to reform SOX. It's possible, since Kosuri and Saotome-senpai are not too hard to find. We're going in, and-."

She held her phone up, but Okuma grasped it, before she would speak. He said, "Ayame, no! It's not that. I'm not denouncing my role… I'm still on your side, but I refused to work for either side, knowing Anna sent us to a volcano!"

He pouted and said, "I'm sorry… When I joined, I want to get close to Anna, until her lustful tendencies got the better of her… But mostly… There's something wrong with her! This is NOT the Anna Nishikinomiya that I know of!"

Ayame asked, "What are you talking about? She's the same-."  
She held her phone up and said, "…Cum-spewing, yandere-fetish, hot as fuck girlfriend, ever!"

He barked, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

He said, as he felt worried, "It's just… … …I can't do this mission… Never… Never again… I won't be obeying Anna, anymore… or you, for that matter…"

Ayame was shocked, as she barked, "Don't say that. YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! We're a team!"

He said, "Yes, but… It's just… I'm upset that Anna's a new woman… and she's great and all… but if I stay with her, a while longer… You and I will suffer, even against a crazed woman like her… I don't know. Maybe it's because of the pervert in me, which senses her psychotic love for me, and me alone."

"What are you talking about, Tanukichi? You are going to leave, like that? Anna's mission is bupkis, alright?"

"Yeah, but-."

"I don't care! You can't leave! Stay a while longer, and we'll study what Anna's really doing!"

"No."

"NO?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN "NO"?!" She shouted. "Tanukichi Okuma, I love you! I can't let you leave me, because of Anna's sudden work ethic!"

He held her and said, "Ayame…"

They kissed each other, as Okuma whispered, "Forgive me…"

He walked away, leaving Tokioka, and removed his PMs from his neck and wrists. He added, "Even if the Decency Squad is after me, let them. I'm done being her puppet. I'm done… with everything… See ya."

They fell to the floor, as Ayame cringed, "No… No!"

She hollered, as Okuma was far away, " **TANUKICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** "

She dropped to her knees and cried, as she believed that Okuma broke up with her. But in reality, Okuma never left her side. He _knew_ about Anna's seized control by MIO. It was a hunch. And he was right. Anna overheard the situation, and whispered, in a gleaming evil look, "So Mr. Okuma is _indeed_ in love with Miss Kajou… My best friend… took my one true love…"

She calmed down and said, "But… He broke her heart. Ah, well. Mr. Okuma will return, eventually. He _will_."

She just didn't care about Ayame's feelings. All she wanted was Tanukichi, and nothing more. That's the real Anna Nishikinomiya talking, and not the MIO-controlled one.

 **XXXXX**

Days later, at Mount Fuji, the DNC members walked into the cavern. Gouriki said, as Oboro was leading the others, "So, you couldn't talk, because Okuma broke up with you."

A depressed Kajou barked, "I don't care, alright. He said something about Anna's mission being… farfetched, and that she's not herself. Anyways, I don't want to talk about it."

Gouriki replied, "Hey, I can't blame him. I'd quit, too, if I'd known what is inside the volcano. It's ridiculous!"

Oboro said, "Since the volcano is huge, we cannot censor it, outside. We must perform the task, inside."

Gouriki replied, "Still, why would there be a random cave within this volcano?"

Ayame said, "Miss Tsukimigusa, why should we censor it, from inside? We all know this is an active volcano."

Oboro said, "True. But this volcano, as you say, resembles the upside-down image of a woman's underclothing."

Ayame bit her thumb, holding her pink flip phone, "Just like a woman on a period… soiling her panties… Nngh…"

Gouriki asked, "You okay, Kajou?"

Ayame said, "Uh, I'm fine… AHEM! It's so degrading."

She thought, as she was worried, "Every time I have dirty thoughts, it reminds me of him…"

Gouriki said, as they walked through the tunnel, "Miss Tsukimigusa, if partake we find a core to this volcano, and what Ayame said about such lewdness in this mountain, what should do about this?"

Oboro said, "Our orders are to censor out the lewdness and perversion of the world. Mount Fuji is Japan's famous landmark, among others. Japan is censored first, but afterwards, the world."

Ayame replied, "Miss Anna wants to stamp out perversion, as much as possible."

They arrived at the core, which is a bronze gem. They spotted a huge gem, the size of a three-storied building, and shaped like a round peach.

Gouriki gasped, "Look at the size of that thing!"

Oboro stated, "That gem, it is perverted and lewd. By the cleft of it, it resembles a peach, and on that side here, it shows the resemblance of a person's gluteus maximus."

Ayame whispered, holding her phone, "Or like the tip of a man's penis."

They arrived at where Anna sent them: a trap well-laid out by the vampire, MIO.

"Amazing… This huge core… But… But how do we stop it? It's HUGE!" Gouriki said.

Ayame replied, "Something this size cannot be censored…"

Oboro said, "We must take it, anyway."

"Are you nuts, Tsukimigusa?!" Gouriki roared, "DO YOU KNOW how much it weighs?"

Ayame said, "I wouldn't throw your back out on it, friend. Besides, not all of us can do the wherewithal on this amazing discovery."

The huge gem began to glow, as a female figure emerges from inside, wearing black bra and panties, a dark purple corset, and a violet garterbelt. Her long black hair flowed in the wind, as her supple pale skin shone in the light, while her face was shrouded in shadows. Ayame, Gouriki, and Oboro were in the presence of MIO, herself.

Ayame gasped in arousal, as Gouriki stammered, "S-s-s-s-s-such filth!"

Oboro growled, "This… This being… Who is…?"

MIO spoke, "I justify you that you leave this gem alone… But it's sacred, and you are the first to discover it…"

She held up a crystal ball, while black vampire bats appeared from behind her, "It's a power that you can only see. My power is unmatched… as you will view it, for your eyes. You want to rid the world of perversion? Hmm? Yes… I know how that feels, for I, too, had perverted misfortunes, which lead me to my sudden act of humiliation – _the most embarrassing moment of my life_. You three… along with Nishikinomiya… wants to clean the world…"

Gouriki asked, "No way… Does she-?"

MIO said, "Bear with me, Raiki Gouriki… Care to become friends?"

Oboro cried, "Who are you? And how did you know our names?"

MIO said, "In due time… Oboro Tsukimigusa. My identity is to remain hidden, until the day has come. For now, call me… _Mio_ …"

The glow emitted in a huge bright light, as the others were stunned. MIO continued, as she posed a bit, "Tragedy gnaws away at your soul. I need no glass to see that. Work with me, and your countless failures will be nothing more than a thing of the past. The image of the gem is what pains you, is it not?"

She then offered, as its shine went bigger, "What if I help you? _I, too_ , am plagued with misfortunes. I have denied a _perfect world_ , forevermore, likewise the sun's embrace… Be the catalysts of a perfect world of your image, and I will gladly find the ones that haunts you so!"

Ayame gasped, as she cried, realizing what Tanukichi said, "Guys, run! IT'S A TRAP!"

Her eyes shone red, as vines appeared from the gem, heading towards Gouriki and Oboro. Ayame was not given the vines, as she was scared stiff. She shrieked, as they went closer, " **RUN!** "

 **STAB!  
** The vines impaled into Gouriki and Oboro, as Ayame shrieked in horror, "GOURIKI! TSUKIMIGUSA!" as another headed towards her.

Mio cackled, "Stay still, Ayame Kajou! Soon, you'll be one of us… likewise Anna…"

Ayame growled, "You fucking bitch! What have you done to Anna?"

The vines headed closer, as MIO hissed, "Such a gutter mouth… You knew all along, did you? Your dirty mouth will remain shut… **_BITCH!_** "

 **STAB!  
** The vines impaled into Ayame, as she croaked, "No… Tanu… ki… chi…"

MIO laughed, as she screamed in all-smiles, demonically, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! USELESS! **USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!** "

She dropped to the ground, as her vision went black. She moaned, in her dying breath, "Tanuki… chi… Is this… what you… were… trying… to… … … tell… … …m-?"

She stopped breathing, as her voice faded away. She, Gouriki, and Oboro were laid out, as MIO smiled, in the shadows, "Hmm… The one in white… I never expected her to be a man. But who cares? I despise men as women… and the other around, women as men… not after that scumbag, Geo Stelar, my ex-boyfriend. Anna… I have created you an army, one befitting your rule. With the gems inside these three, their powers will be awakened… The Super King, I dub thee… Be the agents of darkness, Raiki Gouriki… Ayame Kajou… Oboro Tsukimigusa… and achieve my perfect world…"

Their eyes opened, as they were glowing in a reddish aura. They whispered, as they were mesmerized, still immoveable, "Yes, master… We obey your perfect world…"

MIO cackled, and then vanished in a huge flash of light.

Moments later, the three DNC members were outside the grassy fields, far from Mount Fuji. Ayame moaned, as she was the first to get up. She whispered, "Huh? What happened? How did we get here?"

MIO erased everything in them, including the presence of MIO, herself. Though, they only kept their servitude for her, inside the gems that she implanted: the tanzanite in Ayame, the diamond in Oboro, and the ruby in Gouriki. Weeks later, the DNC began its bid for global dominance, under Anna's strict orders. However, time went on, and succeeded at nabbing smaller cities, even Hane City, in which Ayame was able to seize.

* * *

Ayame marched in a robotic fashion, as prefects were following her. She spoke, as she said robotically, "Hane City. It shall be ours. Ascertain all the perverts in the area."

Two men in suits saw her, as one man said, "Hey, babe. Going my way?"

The other giggled, "You got a hot bod. Why not lash it out for me?"

Ayame stood straight and said, "You two. By order of DNC, what is your status?"

The first man smirked, "Oh, not showing me your hot pussy? Show me, you girly with glasses."

He reached for her skirt, but she grabbed her wrist and barked, "Apprehend!"

She tackled him down and stated, "Let this be lesson to you! Never be perverted around the Decency Squad!"

Ayame, at the time, was in Hane City. The gem she was controlled by made her emotionless and obedient, like, as she said, a sex robot. Kajou took down the other guy, as he screamed, "AAGH! YOU BITCH!"

Ayame said, in a robotic voice, "I shall clean filth. In this city. Prefects!"

The prefects applauded, as she said, "Take these fools away."

They carried the two men away, as she went to observe the city, looking for smut to erase. But just as she was heading to the next block, she stopped at the strip club, which was closed down. Her eyes widened, as she was furious, "Strip clubs! Outlawed! I shall destroy strip club from inside-."

She halted and shook, as she reached for the door. She then felt a surge of energy inside her. She dropped to her knees and screamed, holding her head and waist, in which MIO implanted the gem in. She coughed, as she dropped her glasses, and her eyes returned to her golden yellowish color. She groaned, and then gagged, "no… Perversion… I am… Obey… Anna… Decency… rules all… Error… I am… in… error… Why… is my… body… so…"

She screamed in pain, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She dropped down and coughed. Ayame saw the strip club, deteriorating and abandoned, as she gasped, "Huh? Is this?"

She screamed in joy, remembering her life, "Oh… Fuck me… Fuck me… Yes… What is… this… feeling?"

Ayame was the first to break MIO's control, as she was remembering everything, including her former life. She hollered, " **COCK! AND BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLS! AHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

She cackled and laughed, as she sobbed, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU BEAUTIFUL THING YOU?"

She hugged the doors and giggled, "Oh, you fucking bad fucker~! Want you, you cunt! You dirty cunt whores!"

She thrusted back and forth with her pelvis and laughed, finding her one true love – _pornographic entertainment._ But stopped, realizing everything she remembered, after MIO erased her memories.

"Oh… Tanukichi… I forgot…" she said, "But… If that's the case… What is it? I have to know more…"

After that, in Anna's request, Hane City was Ayame Kajou's personal base and strip club. Time went on, as The Gang was closing in on their return in East Townsend, ending their 27-month training.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Tokioka Academy, that same night, Anna was sitting alone in the meeting room, in the dark, very unhappy.

"Days passed, and we have cleaned many cities of lewdness…" she thought, in sadness, "But… Mr. Okuma hasn't returned, yet… It's been weeks, and he's not coming back! He broke Ayame's heart, and she was unhappy. But something made her happy again. Did Hane City made her erase the perverts in the area?"

She then said, in disdain, "Hmm… Okuma… I want you… I wish I could know why… since you walked out on us… saying I'm…"

She gasped, as she said, "Wait… Did Mr. Okuma say I am different now? I don't know why… but I felt a sharp pain inside me…"

She was thinking, as MIO appeared from behind her, in just her black panties and silk stockings. Her hair was over her bare breasts, as she giggled, "Well, well… Successful as ever… yet, the gutter rat of a perverted son has not arrived. Your knight in shining armor has never returned, has he?"

Anna gasped, "It's you… The girl that raped me…"

MIO scolded her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… I did not rape you. Even so, my bites are sharp… I'm just hiring you for a steady job… And yes, you have done me well. Minor setbacks, but a perfect world draws near…"

"Yes… A perfect world for me… Free of perversion, lewdness, and pornography! Mother and Father agreed to it, and we're about to begin our next step! _X Prohibition_ , which will pleases you well, Master!"

"Ah, yes… The plans for the chastity belts I sent you… that I had Sophia created… Hmm, hm, hm, hm, hm… Yes, ignorant perverted youth… Mortals are so dirty and full of urge…"

Anna bowed and said, "Master, I am willing to serve… but I am curious. Mr. Okuma left me, and I want him to see me, and he'll love me… Why hasn't it happen? What I desire is Mr. Okuma, and as my king, for a perfect world!"

She pleaded, "Oh, master! Please, beg of me the answers… Make me have Mr. Okuma love me!"

MIO smirked, "Really? The fallen defiler of lewdness and filth…"

She gasped, as MIO said, "He doesn't love you, anymore… No man ever does… No man will ever marry you, now… Anna Nishikinomiya, you think that one boy will ever love you?"

She leaned to her, as Anna sobbed, "I… I don't know what you're saying!"

MIO said, "Oh, I know what I'm talking about. This Okuma boy… He knew about me, the first minute you mentioned our plan to turn your simply half-hearted yes-men into robots. Shame that I wanted a complete set, but Okuma… has to join…"

She rubbed her thighs and said, "Anna… This… must be done… Tanukichi Okuma… He must be dealt with."

She whispered to her ear, as she was aroused, "Kill him."

Anna gasped, as she cried, "WHAT?"

MIO said, "He knew about our plans… and is closer to exposing the truth… especially telling it to the Kajou woman, whom he plans to break my entranced from. You want that to happen? You want Okuma to go to the Kajou girl? Or are you wanting Okuma in your camp?"

Anna wept, "I… I love Okuma… I want him, so badly… My Love Nectar spews, every time I mention his name… Please, Master… I want Okuma, so much… I want him… I want him… OH! OHHHHHHHH!"

She was so horny and aroused, as MIO smirked, "Then, find him… go to him… and kill him… He knows too much… He is… fodder…"

Anna gasped, as MIO added, "Not to mention that he's a pervert at heart. Like all perversion, in your eyes, he should be… _burned away_ …"

Anna came to and shoved MIO down. She stood up and panted heavily. She growled, "No…"

She screamed, "NO! I WILL NOT KILL MR. OKUMA!"

She was showing resistance, as Anna pleaded, "Ever since you came into my life, Mister Okuma left me… and I did so much to bring him back! So, why now, and why then, you say that I want to kill him? I can't kill the one I love! I JUST CAN'T!"

MIO huffed, "Useless! You are for love and happiness… LOVE is a sickening attempt at peace on earth and goodwill towards men! LOVE is nothing but an emotion, and I DENOUNCED LOVE! I TOSSED IT AWAY, AND **SO MUCH MORE!** "

Lightning flashed, as Anna gasped, seeing her dark blue eyes and vampire fangs, from the flash of lightning. The thunder boomed, as Anna snarled, "You… You are… You did this to me?"

She snarled, as MIO cackled. She growled, "I can't believe you tricked me… You made me become a slave to decency… yet let alone, you never give me what I want! All I wanted… is Mr. Okuma to finally love me… and you… What of you? You're no angel from heaven!"

"Ohhhh, give the little baby a prize… You're so right about me… because I'm NOT from this world! I happen to be the leader of my own style of jewel-themed androids, ruling over a perfect world, with NO humanity, whatsoever! My perfect world must be run by my image – androids, powered by the gems of the volcano, Mount Fuji! I denounced my feelings, my happiness, and my life, to become so much more, as the true goddess of perfection! I, MIO, the goddess of a perfect world, and your lord and master! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Anna was appalled, as she was furious, "No… You… You tricked me… You're a bad woman! You're… THE REASON MR. OKUMA BROKE UP WITH MISS AYAME WAS BECAUSE OF YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! YOU TOSSED AWAY PEOPLE'S HAPPINESS, ALL FOR ILL-GOTTEN LUST FOR NOT JUST LEWDNESS AND EROTIC BEHAVIOR, BUT FOR DEATH, DESPAIR, AND DOOM! YOU'RE AN INHUMAN MONSTER!"

She roared, and charged at her, but Mio's eyes shone red. Anna froze in place, with her fist up high, about to strike MIO. Suddenly, her gem started to glow, inside her cleavage, and moaned in pain and arousal. She dropped to her knees and cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

MIO smiled, "USELESS! You dare betray me, after finally figuring me out? Fool! Now I'm glad I gave you that gem in your soft and tender E-cups…"

Anna moaned in pain, not responding to MIO, who continued on, "And don't even think of removing that gem, while under my enthralled influence! Remove it, and you die! That gem inside you is your power core… and wherever you go, I follow! My essence and my power flow within you!"

Anna griped, as she was succumbing to the pain, "Damn… you… I will… NEVER! JOIN YOU!"

MIO smirked, " _Never?_ Will I ask when is never? You refuse to join me, and defy my rule? It's alright… All you have to do is kill Mr. Okuma, and you can be free… to take this world over, with my guidance. OR… You can just resist my charm, only to realize that you're already mine! Yes, feel it, Anna Nishikinomiya! Deal with the pain, knowing that you're now _my_ property, and your parents can't save you from this! Even their parenting, if you call it that, are no match for powers of Mt. Fuji! You're already in my grip! And you can't escape the grip of being my darling slave!"

Anna yelled, as she was getting up, struggling and angrily, "No… I WILL! NEVER! JOIN YOU! **NEVER! I AM NOT YOUR TOOL OF EVIL!** "

"No… You're not…" Mio smiled, "You're more of my cute little android puppet… And my own plaything… for my amusement and enjoyment… You are but a very delightful little toy… Anna-Bot."

Anna gasped, as she shrieked, "YOU SHUT UP! **SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! I! AM NOT! YOUR! ANNA-BOT!** "

She went towards her, as MIO stepped back a bit, unamused. Anna started to moan, as her body was slowing down. She moaned, "no… My body… It's… No… What… have you… done to me?"

MIO smiled, "Ah, yes… at a bad time, too…"

Anna was slowing down, as she was rigid. Her arms stiffened, as she had her left leg forward. She was creaking and shaking, "Mr. Okuma… Is this… what you meant? Am I changed? I… I was wrong…"

Anna started to freeze in place, as she was slowing down, "Okuma… Ayame… I'm… sorry… She… used… us… I… can't… move… … … Misssssterrr… Ohhhhkuuuuuuuuu… maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She stopped, as her arms dropped and her face blank and motionless. She remained standing, as MIO said, "And here you stand… Nothing but a mannequin…"

She kicked it down, dropping the motionless Anna to the floor, "Useless. She wasn't stable enough. I should've expected more from you, Nishikinomiya. You show power, resistance, and heart… Yet, you could never grasp the true story. You're of good heart, but it's not my nature to forgive those who are rather strong as I am…"

She prepared to finish her, as she hissed, "Besides, I'm too evil to spare you! DIE, YOU USELESS MANNEQUIN!"

She halted and gasped, experiencing a sudden future. She then saw countless moments in her world, including the cities that The Gang protected from the DNC… But one person he saw… was a man with brown hair, a heart scar, and pale skin. It was Steven Cooke, the Man with the Heart Scar.

She whispered, "The Fist of the North Star…"

She sneered, as she leaned to Anna, "I guess I won't be needing you as kindling for my fires, after all, darling Anna-Bot. Him… against me? He's sealed his fate. I'll have Anna reprogrammed into my useful slave, obedient and robotic, and will have all my strength. Once my essence is absorbed, she will be the perfect specimen for a perfect world, in my image… and she'll never tell a soul about Okuma _or_ that traitor, Kajou."

She stripped her down, naked, as she said, "As I feed her my power, I must slumber, until I am needed. I have already obtained much, during my time on Earth… but the days are long, and the nights are forever… Soon, my army of undead warriors will see to it that my rule will be in fruition…"

She rubbed and caressed Anna's naked butt and thighs, and licked her right cheek on her face. She whispered into her ear, "You get another chance, my friend. Today's your lucky day… Obey me, Anna Nishikinomiya… You shall bring to head… MY perfect world…"

Anna spoke in a robotic voice, "I am Anna. I despise lewdness. I hate lewdness. I hate lewdness."

MIO smiled, "Farewell, my darling robot doll… When next we meet… You and I will paint the town… _red_ …"

The moon shone in the night, as it turned red and dimmed. Mio hissed, opening her mouth, showing her vampire fangs.

 **KSHHHHT!  
** She drove her two fangs onto Anna's neck, piercing right into her veins, and sucking the remaining blood from her now-converted human body. After that, Anna's naked body dropped, leaving only two fang marks on her neck, which was slowly recovering. MIO disappeared into the night, and went to an indefinite slumber, never to be seen again… … …until the time was right for her awakening…

And the rest of the story was how Kendra and Luzer remembered, including what transpired from the Nishikinomiyas and the DNC. Everything changed, after that. Since then, Anna and her DNC became a force to be reckoned with… but that was until they met The Gang, later on.

* * *

Months later, in her office, at the strip club, _Tundra Snow,_ Ayame was in her bra and panties, covered lightly in blood, while holding a pair of tweezers. She was biting on a white dildo in her mouth, to resist to the pain. She was carefully removing the tanzanite gem that once controlled her, a while back. She started to scream in agony, biting on her dildo, and carefully pulled the gem out of her blood-soaked abdomen. She pulled it out, crying in pain, and even emitting tears. She yanked it out and cried in a huge muffled scream. As she cried out, she collapsed onto the floor, and spat out the dildo. She coughed and wheezed, freeing herself of the gem that jabbed her, all those months ago; the very same gem that was implanted into her, by the demonic vampire MIO. She panted, as she said, in a weak voice, "Anna… … …What… have… you… done… to… this… world…?" and then coughed a lot. She eventually healed up, just in time, before The Gang was making its huge return.

* * *

Back to the present, Anna and Steven resumed fighting, as Anna was infuriated, thinking about how she'll dominate the world, and lashing out at the man she's fighting. All the anger building up in her, including missing Tanukichi Okuma, who never showed his face to her, since… but was behind the scenes, during the heroes' huge missions. Steven was on his knee, as he moaned, "Damn… Nothing I ever expected from you…"

Anna grinned, as she said, "No one can best me. I am a leader of a free world. You know who I am, Steven Cooke…"

He stood up and posed, "Okay… No mercy… One fall… to a finish… and the END of your tyrannical reign, Vampire!"

Anna smirked, "Really? You want to best me? No one can best me, at all… You're all the same, like all men. No man shall ever marry me, now… even Mr. Okuma… IT'S LEWDNESS, LEWDNESS, LEWDNESS, LEWDNESS, LEWDNESS, LEWDNESS, LEWDNESS! LEWDNESS! **LEWDNESS! LEWDNESS!** **LEWDNESS! LEWDNESS!**  
And Steven Cooke defies lewdness! But you defy our power! Now, we shall defy orders, and make you die in your own pool of blood!"

He roared, "WRONG! Steven Cooke believes in honor and respect, and I defy the odds, and alone the odds! Steven Cooke believes in hard work and power! Watch closely, Anna Nishikinomiya, as the raw power of Hokuto Shin Ken will be unleashed!"

Anna cackled, "And you're using your last legs? Very well! COME, A-FIST! I'm about to knock out some sense into you! Soon, Steven Cooke loses, and I, Anna Nishikinomiya, will have bested the _Man with the Heart Scar! THE FIST OF THE NORTH STAR!_ "

Steven glared at her, "One shall stand… one shall fall…"

Anna said, "Why throw away your life so recklessly, A-Fist?"

He replied, "That's a question you should ask yourself, Nishikinomiya."

Anna roared, "NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

They charged at each other again, as their long battle continued onwards. Steven promises to save the future… even if it means he'll die trying. But for this battle, _everything_ is on the line.  
Steven Cooke… has only one chance… and if he loses, then humanity ends.

* * *

 ** _The battle continues… Anna Nishikinomiya has one more trick up her sleeve. What could it be?  
Stay tuned to the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	27. Episode 9 Chapter 2

"FARRA!" Peter & Asahi screamed, as they arrived at the courtyard.

Farra was out cold, after using everything she had to defeat Gouriki. She managed to lay waste the huge student, only to be out, via fatigue, after she bled out half of her blood, for an attack. Peter cradled her and said, "What happened? She lost, didn't she?"

Asahi was saddened, as Peter felt her pulse. Asahi asked her, "Is she…?"

Peter said, "She's okay. She's passed out. But did she lose to that monkey?"

Asahi looked at Gouriki, who's also unconscious, "Uh… I don't think so…"

He said, "Huh?! Wait… Uh… Did Farra win?"

Asahi said, "Let's just say it's a draw. Revive her. I'll search his body for the gem."

Farra moaned, as she was waking up. She whispered, "St-, Steven?"

Peter smiled, "Good. She's alright. She's coming to."

Farra saw Peter and groaned, "Ungh… Big Guy… Asahi…"

Peter smiled, "We're here for you, dude."

Farra said, "Good… I can't seem to feel my legs…"

"You took a major league beating."

"Yeah, I know… and to add, I'm never using my blood as a weapon, again."

"You and me both. That vampire may be out there, wanting to suck you dry… uh, from the veins."

Asahi barked, "You're not helping!"

She asked Farra, "Farra, may I-?"

"Search Gouriki's body? You may." Farra said.

Asahi went to Gouriki, as Peter said, "Uh… You knew?"

"Moments before my final attack… I thought Asahi abandoned me." Farra moaned.

Asahi said, "I'd never abandon you guys. In any case, once Gouriki's back up, we can leave…"

Farra groaned, getting up, but Peter held her down. He pleaded, "NO! Stop, you idiot! You're injured!"

"You don't understand!" Farra cried, "Steven… He's…"

She sobbed, "He's going to die, if we don't help him!"

Asahi cried, "WHAT?"

Peter yelled, "STUPID! Steven's got this!"

"Oh, really? What about the Super King? Anna's powers gave Gouriki a full-powered aura, and beat me to a bloody pulp. But I somehow survived… Anna's way stronger than him. I just… know… it…"

She passed out, as Asahi cried, "FARRA!"

Peter said, "Say no more. Farra, it's alright. Stop talking. You need your energy."

Asahi searched through Gouriki, and she sobbed, "If what Farra said is true… Steven Cooke's in danger… Grave danger!"

She thought, "We have one shot at this… and it's our only chance."

* * *

 ** _Episode IX – Chapter 2: Fall of Decency (Part 3)  
The Last Call!  
Steven's Powers Awaken!_**

* * *

Anna and Steven resumed fighting, but Anna swept him off his feet. She lands a swift punch to the chest, and said, "YOU ARE FINISHED!"

 **POW!  
** She lands a swift punch to the jaw, sending him flying to the walls. He dropped down on impact, as he was struggling to get up. He thought, "I can't seem… to move… Blasted vampire… Kajou… I can't fail her…"

Anna said, "So, what are you whispering about?"

He asked, "Tell me, Nishikinomiya… Do you wish to kill me, for a perfect world? What is it that you want, other than that?"

She said, "If you must know, my darling Mr. Okuma, he left my ranks, because he doubted me. If he does return, he'll be so proud of me. You see, my darling had to go and date Kajou, my best friend… but he broke up with her, after he was suspicious about myself. Maybe because I wanted to show my power to him, but it's too much. I want this world to be mine, and Mr. Okuma will come back to me."

"You think that he'll return, just because of corny shit like this? He's somewhere in these worlds, and he's still alive. But you're _never_ going to get him." He said, as he was on one knee.

Elsewhere, in the manor, both Okuma and Kajou were under the covers, having sex in the guest bedroom. Kajou moaned, as she pleaded him to do more. They were already at the manor, and Anna had no idea they were here.

Back at the main room, Steven said to her, "You're being a tool of evil! I, myself, will not be a tool of the injustice! Steven Cooke is for the justice! Through and through!"

Anna smirked, "Really? Assisting the pervert terrorists is considered justice?"

He said, "No. But if the world and future is on the line, you'd have to resort to petty tactics… especially the SOX… I am NOT, nor will I EVER be a terrorist… And that's exactly what I am doing."

He stood up and said, "Anna Nishikinomiya, this… is where you will fall! In the name of all that is justice, your reign of evil is coming to an end! And your mistress, MIO, is next!"

"If you want MIO, so badly, you can just wait. When the time comes, once she is awakened, our rule can finally begin. She said that she'll return, promising me a perfect world. And one, without you…"

"Humanity is hope! I will not give up hope!"

"Humanity is scum!"

"You…"

He ran towards her, about to land a punch, but Anna lands a swift kick to his gut. He is taken down, while he was in pain. He remained on all-fours, as Anna stomped on his spine. She said, "This… is where it all ends… You're overpowering me? This time, the tables have turned. Your martial arts you have, are nothing but a sick joke! My master will see to it that you die a horrible death, much as your flea-bitten friends! You wield justice, let alone you cannot defend yourself!"

He groaned, "You're… wrong… I have friends… And they care for me, even so… Because I know what's right… And my body… can withstand anything…"

She stomped on him again and barked, "Whatever happened to that raw anger you had? Did it go away? That makes you soft… frail… and weak… like a helpless little kitten! Whatever happened to the Steven Cooke of old, you say?"

He was punted in the chest, and stumbled to the ground. Anna walked forward and smiled, "It would seem that this is your final stand. Now, _X Prohibition_ has passed, and my master can finally achieve a _perfect world_. And I don't care what you say! Mr. Okuma will love me, again, no matter what!"

She glowed in a blackish aura and said, "It's over! I WON!"

He was struggling, as he was on one knee. He was about to retaliate, but cannot. Has he already been defeated? But as he was about to respond, he had a flashing memory.

* * *

It was days ago, in a hotel in Tokyo, while Peter, Rook, & Luzer were at Yatsuga Forest. Steven was brooding in the balcony, as Farra suddenly appeared. She said to him, "Hey. You're awake. Something wrong?"

He said nothing, as Farra said, "You sensed it, too, did you? I smell brimstone…"

"You?"

"Well… Oh, shut up! I can smell sulfur, you know. I haven't had much of a nose for devilish scent. I mean…" She blushed and yelled quietly, "Look, I don't really care what the fat ass does. He's on his own, and can handle himself."

"Likewise you, I bet." He said, without looking at her.

"Yeah… And so do you. I mean, you're our leader… _somehow_."

"Well, that's true. But Steven Cooke isn't one to give up. I don't need anyone's help, since I can go alone on some battles. But if the danger is too much for me, I do need you guys. We still have it."

"Have what?"

"The Power… of Friendship. All 8 of us… we're friends."

"Yeah."

He continued, "But deep down, it's like my powers are fading, since we lost so much… My sister's dead… Mr. Nevins is gone… Percival's assisting us… but we're losing so much… We're winning battles, but deep down, we're losing allies."

Farra stated, "That's not true! Steven, you douche! We still have friends, in and out the missions! Agent Archer is in a coma, my sister's in Cy-Bo-Div, _your_ sister died, much as Black Dynamite, who looked up to Mr. Nevins… and everything was twisted. We all thought we'd deal with Broken Matt Hardy, since he came to pass… but now… this MIO person… It's like, we're being trolled of an arch-nemesis."

He said, "Maybe so… But we'll never stop, until it is done. Even so, the one called Haruka… She's the main key… We're more of backup… I know it's tough, but I want to see this Moji Mikisa go away. Steven Cooke learned so much, I refuse to let it go."

"You've changed."

"Because someone inside me said to change, for the better. Steven Cooke is strong… but the heart of friends is stronger than ever. I can't say who… but…"

He looked away, as she giggled, "Yeah, well, glad it wasn't me that made you change."

He huffed, "Up yours, then."

She grabbed his arm and said, "Steven…"

She smiled and blushed, "It's just… when this is over… I…"

She closed her eyes and was about to kiss him. But a scream came from the forest, as they stopped, "THE GUYS!"

Farra rushed back in, as Steven looked on, in anger. He said, "MIO… This, I promise you… I WILL END YOU! And once your devilish essence is extinguished, we _will_ achieve peace!"

He held his left fist up, holding his index finger high, "The Gang… will save the day! BANK ON IT!"

* * *

His final words echoed, as he was still in extreme pain. Anna came closer, as she was about to land the final blow. Anna cackled, "You're hopeless. Hope is for the weak! And you're about to lose… _everything_!"

She thrusted her arm back, as he said, "Try me…"

She roared, landing a huge right punch to him, " **DIE, A-FIST!** "

 **POW!  
** He took the blow to the face, but remained in his spot. His anger was boiling, as he thought, "I _will_ change the future… I _will_ change the future…"

Anna roared, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE, ALREADY? FALL!"

She kept punching at him, wanting to drop him to the ground. But Steven Cooke, using his anger, made his body like granite. Such as the ways of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ , once his anger reaches his highest peak, his skin becomes hard as rock, making it the perfect armor. Anna refused to give in, as she kept landing punch by punch, right towards his face, chest, and stomach. She then hollered, "OKAY, YOU STUPID FOOL! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! WHATEVER YOU ARE, I WILL NOT BE BESTED! **I AM ANNA NISHIKINOMIYA! I AM THE LEADER OF THE DECENCY NATION CAPITAL! AND YOU, STEVEN COOKE, ARE EXPENDABLE! YOUR HOUR IS UP! DIE!** "

"I _will_ change the future…" he repeated to himself, as his anger was increasing. "For my sister… for my family… my friends… and for everyone…" he concluded.

Anna used her rapid-fire punches and landed a swift barrage into his face. She stopped and landed one final blow. She screamed, " **MR. OKUMA! I DID IT! I WON! I BESTED A-FIST! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She struck the final blow!

 **POW!  
** But in one gasp of strength, Steven caught Anna's right punch with his left hand. At that moment, Steven started to brim golden energy from inside him.

"WHAT?" Anna cried.

He clasped her hand and said, " _YOUR_ HOUR IS UP!"

Anna cried, "YOU! HOW DID YOU-?"

 **SNAP!  
** He responded by pushing Anna's left hand back, bending it backwards, breaking the bone. Anna screamed in severe pain, as she held her wrist, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

He stood up, as he was glowing in gold. His aura shone, as he said, "Anna Nishikinomiya… It ends, and it ends now. I will not let you live, any longer! MIO made you a freak, and deep down, you're just her puppet!"

Anna seethed, "I had you… I HAD YOU BEATEN! WHY? Why are you still standing? You thought you can best me, when I had more strength and speed than you… but you just keep getting back up! WHAT ARE YOU?"

He said, "Don't you know? I am Steven Cooke – Leader of The Gang and student of _Hokuto Shin Ken_! But Steven Cooke goes by _one_ moniker… **_Harbinger of Death!_** "

His aura consumed him, and he was surrounded by many souls that surrounded him.

 _Muso Tensei_ , also known as the _Unconscious Transmigration of Souls_! It's Steven Cooke's ultimate ability, handed down by his master, Kenshiro. This spiritual ability is able increase the strength, tenfold, and become one with those deceased. It is said that it can be countered by those of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ , or of massive power, matching that said art.

"No… What is this? What is this power?" She thought, "I had him, but this man… I forgot who he is… He's beaten and bloodied, but he returns, thrice as fierce!"

He said, "I _will_ change the future… even those that did you wrong… I will not let this happen, again. Steven Cooke will finish you!"

She growled, "Mr. Okuma… … …He… He will love me… I want him back… I want him back… I love him… Please… Give me Mr. Okuma back!"

She screamed, "AND WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, HE WILL LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He barked, "You're delusional! You think that Okuma will _ever_ love you, the way you are now? He'll never love you, being that you're now part-vampire! You're about to learn the ways of respect and honor! _Steven Cooke Style!_ "

He posed, and concluded, "Anna Nishikinomiya, for everyone that were wronged, all throughout the Moji Mikisa… even those that died in _your_ hands… This will be the end! And you'll never see Tanukichi Okuma, ever again!"

Anna seethed and snarled, "How dare you… How dare you say that about the one I love! You dare treat me like I'm some toy that you throw away? I am not giving up! This will be a perfect world, whatever the case may be!"

She hollered, as her face went contorted and demonic, running towards him, "YOU SAY THAT LIKE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY! **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND, YOU GODDAMNED FUCKING ASSHOLE!** "

She finally snapped! Anna's good girl persona was gone, and went into a violent rage! She landed a punch at him, but he swiftly avoided, turning into an afterimage. He appeared from behind her, as Anna cried, "HOW DID YOU GET THERE?"

She landed her punch again, but he vanished, again. Anna yelled, "HOLD STILL, YOU BASTARD!"

She kept trying to punch him, but every time she landed a strike, Steven Cooke avoided every single attack. Anna roared, "MR. OKUMA IS MINE! MINE! **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!** "

Anna stopped, as he was behind her. She laughed, "GOTCHA! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU FUCKER!"

 **KAPOW!  
** He retaliated with a blow to the solar plexus, as Anna was croaking in pain. He called out, "WRONG! _YOU'RE_ DONE! **I** ** _WILL_** **CHANGE THE FUTURE! DIE!** "

He launched his barrage of rapid punches onto Anna's body, towards her head, chest, torso, and waist. He continued to pummel Anna, as she was moaning, "Why? Why… is he… that… strong? I can't… lay… a hand… on him!"

He continued to land his volley of punches, and then stopped. All the rage, all the anger, all the hatred, all the moments he had endure suppressed inside, were unleashed, after only 27 months of his training. He then held his left arm back and said, "Life cannot be gathered… by _nothingness_! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WAAAAH-TAAAH!"

 **KAPOW!  
** He lands a huge left punch, shrouded in gold energy, deep into Anna's huge breasts. His overpowering fist was able to pierce through the chest bone, deep into her upper body. Anna croaked, as she was standing in pain, coughing out blood. And then…

 **WHOOSH!  
CRASH!  
**Anna was sent flying, crashing into a wall, leaving out a huge hole. Anna was planted on the wall, as her eyes were white and dilated, as she moaned in a weak voice, "How… … …did I… … …fail?"

Steven turned around, as Anna falls from the wall, and lands faced down, badly hurt and bruised.

"It's over." Steven said in a quiet voice.

His words were never said better. Steven Cooke had won.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the courtyard, Asahi carefully removed Gouriki's gem, and said, "Almost… got it…"

She pulled out a red stone and said, "My word."

Peter gagged, "You stripped his organs!"

Asahi said, "NO. It's a gem, but… it's red…"

It was a ruby, inside Gouriki. But not any red gem… but a ruby red onyx stone. It was lightly covered in blood.

He groaned, "Ew… It looks like a bloodstone."

She replied, "Maybe, but we got it out."

She patched up Gouriki, using spare bandages, as he was groaning. He came to and moaned, "Ungh… What happened? Uh, where am I?"

Asahi said, "Stay down. You're hurt."

Gouriki gasped, "Asahi Sakurai?!"

He tossed her away, as Peter cried, "ASAHI!"

She stumbled down, as he roared, "YOU BASTARD! AFTER WHAT SHE DID FOR YOU?"

Gouriki was standing, as he boomed, "My vengeance is with her, not you! But if you wish to fight me, be my guest!"

Peter huffed, "Uh, rather busy… Plus, I hate to say it, but… Farra whooped your ass, but good."

Gouriki roared in a darkish aura, as Asahi cried, "Peter! NO!"

Peter yelled, "BRING IT ON!"

Gouriki was about to strike, but…

"Mister Gouriki! Stand down!" a voice called out, "Miss Sakurai and Mister Giese speak the truth."

He stopped and asked, "Miss Tsukimigusa?"

Peter sighed, "Good grief… Here comes drag queen…"

Oboro appeared, wearing only his women's uniform skirt and white stockings, while wearing a white bra and bandages wrapped around his torso and chest. He said to him, "Miss Sakurai mended me, and said that Miss Anna used us. They speak the truth, Gouriki. I believe them."

He stopped and moaned, "Huh? Ungh… Now that you mention it… Ungh… What happened to me?"

Asahi showed him the gem and said, "THIS! This was inside you! This being called MIO, she controlled Anna Nishikinomiya, and gave you these power cores!"

Peter nodded, "In short, you were slaves to MIO."

Gouriki was furious, as he growled, "Likely… Grr… I don't believe you…"

Oboro said, "Let me. Perhaps I can enlighten what just happened… Miss Sakurai speaks the truth… as I suddenly remember what happened that day…"

Oboro explained about what they remembered… the day that they went to Mount Fuji, and met with the vampire, MIO.

 **XXXXX**

Anna was struggling to get up, as she was coughing, "You… You son of a bitch… I had you… You're dead!"

He said, "Because the way you are now, you're not you. You are just a puppet for _her_. Steven Cooke believes in a future of peace, not a future of a barren planet, with NO people. Your future is twisted and perverted. And I will not let that been seen…"

Anna growled, "No… No, Mr. Okuma… He… He has to… come back…"

Steven turns away and said, without looking at her, "Anna Nishikinomiya, your DNC… it falls… and it crumbles down. Your Decency Nation Capital… is corrupt. Decency isn't just about family-friendly entertainment. It's about respect and proper timing. If they are dirty, ignore it. Do not censor it, acting like you're the proverbial V-Chip, or the _Standards and Practices_. We have a right to speak. Anna, what we have back home, in America, there's a thing called _Freedom of Speech_! We have the right to say what we want. And you, Anna, don't even like it. You're _against Freedom of Speech_. You just wanted humanity to suffer, because of you, your mother, your father, your prefects, and even your own master. Tell this to MIO. I'm coming for her. And when that day comes, I'm going to destroy her… and rid your perverted world.  
I wished to change you back to your pitiful yandere self… but it's too late to do so… You're like all the rest – _psychotic, bloodthirsty, and ambitious_. You're like all the megalomaniacs in these worlds. Hell awaits you, but only if you forgive your sins…"

She growled, as she snarled, "No… I came… this far… to finally dominate… Even when I die…"

He said, "Face facts. You lose!"

Anna laughed and cackled, as she was grinning demonically, "Oh, A-Fist… You're a stupid raving fool… Even if I die, _X Prohibition_ will still be passed. No matter what happens to me, Mother, or my friends, you've not won, at all. Tonight is the night… The night where everything changes… You're fighting me, all alone, and no one's stopping her. YOU'RE A LOSER, STEVEN COOKE!"

She yelled, in a demonic smiled, "YOU'VE FAILED YOUR MISSION! YOU'VE WASTED MY TIME! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He then said, "Sorry… You said I failed? Sorry… But I knew all about your plans of the signatures… I had back-up, from far away, taking away your ambition, for good. Never underestimate the _Power of Friendship_."

She growled, as she seethed, "You… You bastard… You… YOU KNEW, ALL ALONG?"

She started to get up, but started to crack from her injured hand. She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAGH! MY HANDS! NO! I'M BREAKING APART! No… My body… My beautiful body… No… please…"

Steven then said, as he closes his eyes, "You… are already dead."

He walked away and concluded, "Forgive me, Kajou…"

Anna was twisting a bit, as her body was being destroyed. She hollered out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? I HAD PLANS FOR THIS WORLD! Mr. Okuma… Why? Why have you… forsaken… me?"

She gasped and realized, "Kajou! AYAME KAJOU, YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK MY OKUMA AWAY! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU, WHEN I GOT… THE CHANCE!"

Her eyes bugged out and her arms and legs began to bulge rapidly, as she screamed, "YOU ASSHOLES WILL PAY FOR THIS! MY MASTER… FORGIVE ME… MISTER OKUMA, I WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN… BUT… IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU NEVER SHOWED, BECAUSE OF _HER_!"

She cried out, as Steven left the room, shutting the door, " **IT'S NOOOOOOOOOOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!** "

 **KABOOOOOOOM!  
** Anna exploded into a huge gusher of blood and guts, and was completely destroyed, leaving only her lower body and left arm. The gem she was implanted in, the huge pink gem, exploded into shards of glass. The DNC's leader and minion of MIO was finally bested.

 ** _[Anna Nishikinomiya – destroyed (died in battle)]_**

Steven returned, as he looked around. He thought, "Where'd Kajou go?"

Ayame returned, mildly sweaty, as she said, "Hey…"

She was in her uniform, and a little wet, after having sex with her boyfriend, who left, just before Anna was destroyed. He then said to her, "It's over, Kajou. The battle is done."

Ayame nodded and said, "Yes… Thank you very much. Anna's dead, is she?"

He turned away and said, "Yes."

He said to her, "Ayame, I'm sorry that I did it. You and her were best friends, and we were-."

Ayame smiled, "Don't be. I'm glad she's dead. She wanted it, since she was used to bring Tanukichi back. But she's like all the rest… empty promises… Maybe it's for the best… Right, Tanukichi?"

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her bosom. She then said, "Thank you, The Gang… It's all over…"

He said, "Not quite yet. There's still the matter of _X Prohibition_. I thought for sure that Mundy and Rook have the job done."

She replied, "Well, it's almost ready, since they're going to make the announcement. From what I gathered, all the arrested boys from the other day were forced to sign. Luckily, I left them a surprise in the boxes, once we switch them all."

"You're right. Knowing you, it's from your book… or in this case, doujinshi."

Ayame snickered, as Steven said to her, "All we can do is wait. Come on. Let's find the others."

They left to go find the others, at the courtyard. Okuma was watching from behind the corner, as he smiled, "Anna's dead… I'm free… But he knew I was right, likewise Ayame… Forgive me, Anna, I loved you… but it's for the best. I'm sorry."

He left the manor and disappeared from the world. He wishes to see Ayame, again. But his time to see her remains unclear.

* * *

 ** _The DNC is no more… The Gang saves the world, but have they really failed?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	28. Episode 9 Chapter 3

"And that's it," Oboro said, as he told Gouriki everything, as Oboro's memories were returning, after MIO implanted gems into the DNC.

Gouriki was worried, "Oh… I can't believe Anna used us, like this."

Oboro said, "Miss Kajou learned of it, first. Miss Sakurai snapped me out of it, and I started to remember. And I recall that you chose to fight Miss Stevens."

Gouriki held his own, as he said, "I'm sorry… I didn't even know. Is Kajou okay, too?"

Peter said, "She's fine. She knew about MIO's enthrall, and she no longer was in her control."

Gouriki said, "It's a mess. Okuma didn't have to quit us, only to save himself. He would have saved us."

Ayame and Steven appeared, as she said, "It's alright, Gouriki. The crisis has been resolved."

Peter smiled, "Steven! Alright, man!"

Steven said, "Miss Anna… is dead…"

They all gasped, as Farra moaned, "Ungh… What happened?"

* * *

 ** _Episode IX – Chapter 3: Fall of Decency (Part 3)  
X Prohibition:  
Crisis Fated!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in town, as the trucks arrived to unload the signatures, as Mundy, Rook, Percival, & Eri stepped out of the first two trucks. Percival said, "Good. We're all set. We have to wait for the results. It's a good thing my men are masquerading as Decency Squad members."

Eri smiled, "We did good, did we?"

Rook smiled, "We sure did, beauty of skin deep… for such happiness for an android, you make a happy beep."

Eri blushed, as she said, "Oh, stop…"

Mundy said, as he contacted New York, "Alright. I'm contacting home, and we'll regroup."

Percival asked, "What about the others?"

Mundy said, "They'll get a ride."

He contacted Mizuki, "Sniper Mundy to Cyborg Mizuki, job done. Returning to base."

Mizuki replied, "Copy that. And the others?"

Mundy said, "Back at the manor, in their feud with the DNC."

Mizuki said, as she got a reply, "Hang on. I got a reply from Asahi. Good news! Steven Cooke survived again, and The Gang's Aces have successfully stopped the DNC and Anna Nishikinomiya!"

Percival said, as he nodded, "All's right in the world. God bless those guys…"

Mizuki replied, "Farra's badly injured, but the others are okay. However, we question Tsukimigusa and Gouriki. They chose to surrender, since Anna's dead, and that they are responsible for what transpired."

Rook asked, "Hold on! Anna Nishikinomiya's dead?!"

Mundy shushed him, "Quiet, you fathead! You want Mum Carse to notice?"

Rook whispered, "Oops."

Percival said, "Well, we can trust them… but I want to know more of this story… especially since Rook explained that the girl in question was a vampire."

Mundy said, "Good. I'll explain in a bit. For now, let's withdraw."

They walked off, in stealth, leaving the main building. The job's done. All that's left is the signatures.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the manor, The Aces, Ayame, Gouriki, and Oboro saw a glimpse of Anna's remains. Oboro kneeled down and spotted a shard of pink glass. He said, "Hmm… This could be the reason why Anna became evil."

" _Another_ gem?" Asahi cried.

Farra asked, "What is it?"

Oboro said, "Unsure… but we do know it's pink."

Peter said, "Jewels are jewels…"

Steven replied, "I apologize for my actions, but it had to be done."

Gouriki said, "That is alright, Steven… We knew of this outcome, and we were fools to not listen, sooner."

Ayame replied, "Okuma bailed on us, because he knew of what would happen. This was before you showed up. Sadly, it changes… Anna… made us into mindless robots."

Peter said, "Look on the bright side. We freed you from your slave control."

Steven huffed, "Obviously."

Gouriki said, "Anyways, we should depart. We'll handle Anna's corpse. You four should leave."

Steven said, "Right. We're done here, guys."

They bowed, as Oboro said, "Thank you for the assistance, The Gang… For we hope to not meet again, someday."

Steven replied, "We'll meet, eventually. Who knows? There is good in you."

They departed, as Ayame said, "Goodbye, you guys."

As they left, Ayame suggested to them, "Guys… What'll we do about Anna?"

Oboro said, "Since she's fused with a vampire, it's obvious. We destroy her corpse, before her dark power spreads."

They helped pick up the body, leaving the manor.

 **XXXXX**

The Gang returned outside, as Steven said, "All that's left is X Prohibition. Make or break, guys."

Farra responded, "I'll be alright…"

A helicopter suddenly appeared, as Mundy waved from above, "OY! WE DID IT!"

They waved, as Peter cried, "MUNDY!"

It touched down, as they went into the helicopter. Percival, Rook, & Eri were in, as well, as Farra was stunned. "Percival?! Darling! What are _you_ doing here?"

He held her and said, "It's alright, babe. I got you."

Eri replied, "We were assisting Agents Gooden and Hadigan, in the X Prohibition delivery."

Peter smiled, "Well… You guys came through."

Steven huffed, "Percival, you son of a bitch."

Asahi smiled, "I don't know how it happened, but… Thank you."

Percival said, "Hey. Least I can do, since I brought the band into this mess, in the first place. I'm glad Farra's okay, though."

Farra giggled, "Oh, don't worry, darling. I'm not leaving you…"

They kissed, as Rook smiled, "Ahhh… I love happy endings…"

A beep was made, as Asahi replied, "Agent Sakurai, reporting…"

Mizuki said, "Guys, it's time! Sophia's about to announce the success for _X Prohibition_!"

Heather cried, "Did we win? Please say we won!"

Rook said, "Relax, ladies…"

Percival said, "You needn't to worry. We have everything under control."

Heather gasped, via speaker, "Wait! PERCIVAL?!"

Percival responded, "Just watch the show, and everything is all done. Over and out."

He signed off, as Mundy said, "Oh, right. We can watch the coverage on the PMs. Let's watch."

He tuned into it, as Asahi gasped, "My word… It's such a futuristic device…"

Eri said, "And compatible in certain areas, as long as they are operational."

They watched on, as Anna was at the podium. Everyone was watching, including AAW's Big Cass and Enzo, who were guests, by Sophia, herself. She smirked at them, as she thought, "Who's _soft_ now, boys?"

Back in New York, Mizuki, Heather, and Luzer were viewing it on the television. Heather shivered, "This is it…"

Sophia announced, with a stack of papers, "Ladies and gentlemen, fellow World Leaders and Morality School Faculty, despite everything that occurred, over the past week, _X Prohibition_ has been deemed successful."

She grabbed a sheet of paper and continued, "Our rally was celebrated to the public, and despite pockets of immature actions, I'm proud to say that we have enough signatures, to prove what we want with society."

She stopped, as she held up the sheet of paper, but everyone was in complete shock… including The Gang.

Steven was amazed, "Hmm?"  
Farra gasped, "THE FUCK?!"  
Peter cried, "WHAAAAAAAT?!"  
Asahi was surprised, "OH, DEAR!"  
Mundy yelled, "The devil is-?"  
Rook shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
Mizuki cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
Heather shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
Luzer squawked, "WAIT! THAT'S-!"

Sophia looked on, and asked, befuddled, "What is it?"

Enzo replied, nudging on Big Cass, "Welllll… What do you have here… _a cuppa baters… a_ _cuppa baters_ …"

She looked at the paper, and shrieked in horror. She saw a picture of a girl masturbating. This meant one thing… the signatures were swapped… with pornographic pencil art!

The Gang cried out, "THAT'S HENTAI!"

Sophia shrieked, as she scoured through the pages, revealing all the pages to be drawn hentai, "MY SIGNATURES! MY SIGNATURES! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

A Decency Squad officer appeared and cried out, "MA'AM! BAD NEWS! _ALL_ OF THE SIGNATURES WERE SWAPPED OUT!"

Sophia cried, as she realized she was had by The Gang, "THOSE BASTARDS! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!"

Another guard viewed the naughty pictures, with his camera, as Sophia shrieked, trying to stop him, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY! DON'T BROADCAST THIS FILTH! **KILL THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEED-!** "

The broadcast was shut off, as it showed an image of a peaceful Japanese garden. The Gang, as a whole, were traumatized and confused, except for Percival & Eri, over what just happened. Percival said, annoyed and embarrassed, "Just be grateful. You guys did save the world, did you?"

The others were concerned, as Steven said, calmly, "Well, yes. But we never expected Kajou to pull _this_ off!"

Asahi blushed, "So filthy…"

Peter threw up in a barf bag, as Farra grumbled, "I _fucking hate her…_ so much…"

Back in New York, Mizuki was too stunned that she froze up a bit. Luzer said, as he nudged at her, "Ouch… No wonder Kajou made it discreet."

Heather blushed, "I'll never look at hentai the other way around, again!"

After that, Big Cass and Enzo stepped in and stopped Sophia Nishikinomiya, after she blamed it on AAW, and its top agents, The Gang. Big Cass said that they were following orders, and had nothing to do with filth, such as hand-drawn hentai pictures. Eventually, Sophia and Big Cass argued, with Enzo Amore as peacekeeper, and it broke down into an untelevised heated argument, which resulted in both parties separated and removed from the building. Sophia _did_ , in fact, got in trouble for exposing the lewd drawings on live broadcasting, so she was arrested by Cy-Bo-Div, for charges that remained anonymous; but it included _attempted assault_ towards Enzo Amore, since he's with AAW. And because of this, _X Prohibition_ was withdrawn and banned from the World Government, until further briefing would be explained. And thus, because _X Prohibition_ was withdrawn, the future of the world was saved.

As for the erotica that The Gang absconded in Yatsuga Forest, according to Ayame Kajou, 20 of the books out of the hundreds were taken originally, by her and Okuma. Kendra gave 30 to Rook & Peter, during the stakeout, and an extra 20 to Ayame, as a gift for finding the cave, and trusting in Kendra, who guarded the cave. The rest, however, Kendra took it with her, leaving the entire cavern bare, and the remaining porn that Old Man Onigashira had collected were gone from public eyes.

At the café, following the defeat of the DNC and Anna's death, Ayame celebrated in her wild fashion, knowing that her mission to stop Sophia Nishikinomiya, despite The Gang's assistance, was successful. Asahi chose to stay with her, only to read more of the new erotica and doujinshi, while aroused heavily… and with a nosebleed.

As for the signatures, only 30% of the signatures were burned away by unknown forces, while the remaining signatures disappeared from the world, without a trace. No one asked what happened that day, but according to sources, someone was sabotaging the petition.

* * *

The following morning, Ayame, Oboro, & Gouriki arrived at a grassy field, at 5:30am. They were only there to drop off Anna's remaining destroyed body. Minutes passed, as the sun was rising. Ayame held Gouriki's hand and prayed that it was for the best, and promises that Anna, back to her old self, will return to the world… _someday_.

The morning sun shone its sunlight beams around the field, and shone onto Anna's corpse. The body started to deteriorate and quickly evaporate into dust. Being that Anna Nishikinomiya is half-vampire, sunlight does kill her. And thus, The Gang's mission of saving the future of the entire world, and its battle with the DNC, came to a close.

 ** _[The Gang's Mission: Stop X Prohibition; Save the Future  
Result: Mission Complete! Successful!]_**

* * *

Days had passed, as Gouriki and Oboro were pardoned by the United Nations, and were given roles on their acts of decency and family-friendly acts. They were sentenced to serve in North City, for an indefinite amount of time. If Gouriki and Oboro are immune to the Venus Lust, by the Hunie Bucs, years ago, they will hope to reeducate the entire North City populace, back to its normal behavior, and to find the cure to this lusty spell. They chose to remain in North City, until the virus that spread around the city will finally be stopped.

 **XXXXX**

Ayame Kajou chose to remain in Hane City, and to continue what she does best – run her strip club. She still remembers Tanukichi Okuma, who vanished from the cities, and hasn't returned, since. But she has been keeping in touch.

 **XXXXX**

And as for The Gang…

Scarlet explained to everyone, "Well, I don't know how you guys did it, but top notch work on stopping Sophia Nishikinomiya. You eight done me proud, even though I think you went too far on the hentai images…"

Steven said, "Well… We didn't even know that."

Mundy remarked, "Blame it on Kajou."

Scarlet said, "Well, for what it's worth, Miss Kajou says that we'll keep in touch, since we can trust her now, and not some demonic vampire gynoid. Speaking of, it's a shame that we were too late to reconvert Miss Nishikinomiya back to her normal self."

Asahi said, "We told Matsukage about her demonic behavior…"

Farra added, praying, "Miss Anna will now rest in peace."

Rook remarked, "But I do hope she returns, one day, sans MIO. She was used as a slave to the vampire, and-."

Peter said, "Let us find a vampire! We can be the ol' Scoobies in this mission!"

Scarlet barked, sarcastically, "Hey! Sarah Michelle Gellar… _Not now, not ever!_ "

Peter cleared his throat and said, "Sorry."

Scarlet explained, "Anyways, even if it _was_ MIO, she'd be showing up… somewhere in our radars. But even though she is a vampire, she's not hard to find. If MIO _does_ ever show her perky ass here in the AAW, or anywhere, we have to be extra careful. This woman is death-personified. Your mission was successful, defeating Sophia Nishikinomiya, but if what they said is true, then our battle is not over. We may have a brand-new enemy. And guys… I promise… This will be your only chance at stopping her. Because… Well, I can't say what happens…"

She responded, in a deep glare, "But I _can_ promise you… Whatever the cost it may be… DO NOT blow this. If you slip up, we lose everything. Understand?"

The others agreed, as they bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Scarlet said, "Dismissed!"

They left, as she halted Rook, wanting to speak to him, privately. She signaled to him, as she said, "So, did you tell them about… AHEM! Miss Nevins?"

Rook replied, "No, ma'am. Sadly, no new confirmation on what became of Mister Steven Nevins, also… But I do know is that MIO's involved."

"I see…" Scarlet said, "So, could she be responsible for the incident, months ago, in the Atlantic? From what I read that Miss Michelle Nevins survived the explosion, but not the gynoids in question… You don't think that MIO is, in fact, Miss Nevins?"

"At her tender body, no." Rook replied, "But we checked the wreck, and there were NO survivors. Just a bunch of decaying bodies that were killed lightly, including Miss Akiyama's caretaker, a Mr. Yang Chen, _currently deceased_. And also, we searched every corpse… and Miss Nevins was nowhere to be seen."

"What?"

"I tried examining the charred bodies, too. And none of them matched Miss Akiyama, Miss Hirasawa, or Miss Nevins. The Hirasawa girl was the third girl involved with the Nevins Family. But, apparently, her body disappeared, too."

Scarlet then gasped in horror, "Then that means one thing… Michelle Nevins is still alive, somewhere!"

She added, "This could be big. But I would give my condolences to them, for Pastor Clifton Nevins's demise, months ago. It was terrible… Could be that Mr. Nevins loved his father, too, since his mother died, after they divorced, as a child."

Rook said, "It's said by an H.B.O. Speedwagon… that Mio killed him, along with some English Bobbies, and an inspector. She was an eyewitness that assisted Miss Nevins, prior to her apparent demise. She couldn't explain even further."

"Speedwagon? As in the late Robert E.O. Speedwagon, founder of the _Speedwagon Foundation_?"

"Her name says it all… hair of ebony, long hair… purple eyes, pale skin, and an alluring body. Her name: _Hotaru B.O. Speedwagon_. But it's weird. The original Speedwagon died a bachelor. How could he have produced a child, in short time?"

"Robert Speedwagon died in 1952, age 89, with no heirs to his family. That's about 65 years ago, and Speedwagon just popped out of nowhere! This mysterious woman, Hotaru Speedwagon, could be related to his apparent ancestor… _or_ she could be an alias."

"Did the Speedwagon Foundation help her, possibly?"

"Dunno."

She asked him, in concern, "What exactly happened between Miss Nevins and Miss Speedwagon, _IF that's her real name_?!"

Rook explained, "Hmm… Says here they first met in _Witchen Road_ , where Michelle was looking for Yang Chen, the apothecary who gave poison to Mio, just to give to Father Nevins."

Scarlet said, "Tell me more… It sounds intriguing…"

Rook replied, "Well, I wish to explain more, but this goes up to the fire in Nevins Manor in Manchester."

As he continued on, Peter & Farra were in the other room, annoyed. Peter said, "Damn… Kajou's a clever minx."

Farra huffed, "I hate her, so much…"

Heather smiled and said, "On the plus side… We did save the future. That's worth something."

Farra said, as she was agreeing with Heather, "Well, yeah…"

Mizuki said, "And since Yatsuga Forest remains off-limits by Mr. Onigashira, and Miss Nishikinomiya in jail (hopefully until she posts bail for her first offense), all we can do now is relax."

Peter groaned, "That's fine. I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

Farra sighed, "Me, too. For once, we're on agreement."

Mundy said, "Wait a minute, just because Kajou made lewd drawings, and made you traumatized, it doesn't mean that you're bummed! We should've, at the very least, celebrate our victories!"

Asahi smiled, "Mundy's right. What we did was dirty, but it saved the world. And we have-."

Peter growled, "MIO…"

The others were worried, as Luzer said, "Yes… I'm afraid The Gang's not celebrating yet."

Asahi said, "Oh, right."

Steven was watching out the window, not saying anything. Farra replied, growing worried, "Since Steven ended the DNC, he's been itching to fight this MIO bitch. Vampire or not, we have to be ready…"

Mizuki stated, "But fighting a force like MIO will be difficult. I mean, Farra, you fought Gouriki, and he was at MIO's level, in strength. You almost died, too."

Farra giggled, "I'm not dead yet… But I'm on medical suspension, until my body regains muscle movement. I can still walk, but my blood takes time to recover."

"Yeah, next time, don't use it as hot acid on skin," Peter barked.

Farra replied, "Noted. Also, fuck off."

Asahi looked at Steven, and thought, "Poor Steven. Scarlet's right. We have bigger worries… This is our biggest challenge, yet… MIO…"

Steven then whispered, looking at the blue sky, "MIO… Whoever you are… Whatever you are… Steven Cooke will find you… and Steven Cooke will destroy you… BANK ON IT!"

And with that said, peace had been restored in the Moji Mikisa, as The Gang saved the world… and the future. But this was just the beginning of their greatest adventure yet…

* * *

Days later in Hane City, Ayame called The Gang and invited them over to celebrate.

"Hello, Gang? It's Ayame. Listen, it's been long, and I want to thank you guys for the erotica and for saving the future. Stopping Sophia was ballsy, and you got big balls to do so. You guys should be rewarded by me, and for your hard and long work. Let's thrust ourselves to partying! In short, minus the rude behavior, we should celebrate together, all of us. I even brought along a friend, and he'll come by later. Anyway, hope you get the message. Be there at 5. Cocksuck~!"

She hung up and smiled, "Ah, yes… I should close shop, and meet with The Gang. This is my way of saying thank you…"

Ayame relaxed in her chair and prepared to go. She even invited a friend of hers to come with. As the hours press on, a shadowy figure suddenly appeared from behind the door. It was 4:45pm, and it approached Ayame. She turned to it and asked, "Oh. Hey, there. I didn't know you'd be here… Uh, seriously… Who are you?"

The figure held up a gun and aimed at Ayame. She gasped, as she cried, "Wait, hold on-!"

 **BANG!  
** Ayame was shot, as she dropped to the ground, limp and bloodied. She was shot in the chest, right in the heart. She croaked, as she gasped, "N-n-n-no… Not… … …now… … …"

She let out a death rattle and stopped breathing. Her eyes were half-open and her mouth was leaking blood. Ayame Kajou was dead. The figure left, and another figure appeared from the door, minutes later. He cried out, "Kajou! NO! **KAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

* * *

 ** _Episode IX – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Uh-oh… Now we got a bigger problem. The next episode will be the finale of the first arc.  
But just who was the mysterious figure, and who killed Ayame Kajou?  
Stay tuned to the Act I Finale of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	29. Episode 10 Chapter 1

Just minutes before the events from the previous chapter took place, Ayame sent a message to The Gang, for their celebration.

 _"Let's thrust ourselves to partying! In short, minus the rude behavior, we should celebrate together, all of us. I even brought along a friend, and he'll come by later. Anyway, hope you get the message. Be there at 5. Cocksuck~!"_

Asahi said, "Hey, at least we can trust Ayame…"

Peter said to Steven, "Hey, Brooding Fist! We got an invite to return to Hane City!"

Steven said, as he was preparing, "Mission time?"

Peter smiled, "Naw, dude! It's time to PAAAAAAAAAAAR-TAY!"

The others were excited, but Steven huffed, "Great… And me without my best suit…"

Farra barked, "You're a stick in the mud!"

Steven barked, "Look! At least we don't have to be that apparent about Kajou! Besides, you remember what she did?"

Heather said, "Oh, right… the hentai…"

Mundy said, "Well, I say that a celebration is all we need, since we're going to take a break."

Asahi smiled, "And being that's in Hane City, I have _no regrets_! I've already gotten over Maki, but her spirit lives on in me."

Mizuki said, "Good for you. Anyways, should we go?"

Steven said, "We'll park across the street from Tundra Snow. We can all go."

Rook huffed, "Well, it better not be a peepshow for us…"

The Gang and Luzer departed to Hane City, only to befall the tragic events that took place.

* * *

 ** _Episode X – Ayame Kajou's Dead!  
The Hunt for the Murderer in Hane City!_**

* * *

Hours later, in Hane City, Tanukichi was in his gray shirt and jeans, walking to the strip club, nearby. He said, "Kajou invited me to celebrate with The Gang… I say that's fun… But I don't know. I have hidden from them, for so long, that I am scared of what they'll do to me."

 _Ayame said, on the phone, "Tanukichi, they're harmless. They saved the world from perma-celibacy. The least you can do is say "Hi" to them. I'm not saying that they'll arrest you, but the DNC has disbanded, since. It's fine. I even called Gouriki to come by, but he's busy. Gouriki is in North City."_

 _Tanukichi said, "Maybe so, but I'm scared, since we met in East Townsend. They're not how I pictured them! Look at their wanted posters in my part of town!"_

 _He spread out a pile of WANTED posters from Cy-Bo-Div, in which Triple H slammed them, for their mission in Imperial Lobby, but for letting his wife, Stephanie McMahon, get killed by Broken Matt Hardy. Tanukichi explained, "Listen to this! Steven Cooke – A-Fist, Spader Ace; Bounty of $500 Million.  
Farra Stevens – Fire Phoenix, Heart Ace; Bounty of $120 Million.  
Peter Giese – Big Master of Darkness, Clubber Ace; Bounty of $77 Million.  
Asahi Sakurai – Mech-Asahi, the Gynoid of Legends, Diamond Ace; Bounty of $5 Million.  
Mizuki Takase – Cyborg Mizuki; Bounty of $16 Million.  
Heather Dunn – Snow Storm Queen; Bounty of only $50 (picture shows only Snow Storm Queen).  
Oscar Gooden – Sniper Mundy; Bounty of $30 Million."_

 _Apparently, Rook was a no-show in Imperial Lobby, and that Heather was masked, all throughout the mission, to avoid conflict. Sadly, that failed._

 _"I can't be associated with criminals, Ayame!" Tanukichi barked, "The Gang may be AAW, but they're evil!"_

 _"Says the guy that said that my Blue Snow gimmick is villainous. Chillax, okay? They'll explain why. Trust me."_

Tanukichi moaned, as he walked towards the building, "Seriously… Why did she choose _them_ to assist us? Well, hopefully they'll explain it, before I have them arrested by Cy-Bo-Div."

He sighed, as he walked to the back door, "I can't soil myself, yet. Ayame's waiting for me."

He stepped in, as the BattleVan drove to the front gate. Tanukichi stopped and gasped, looking at the door, as he thought, "The back door? Why is it open?"

He rushed in and slammed the door shut.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, The Gang was disgusted, as they saw their WANTED posters in Hane City, across the street of Tundra Snow. Steven, Farra, & Rook were impressed, but the others, not so much.

Farra said, "Amazing… Scarlet wasn't kidding."

Asahi sobbed, "I… a legendary giant mecha kaiju… reduced to a criminal…"

Peter sighed, "I mean, come on…"

Luzer added, "That's Triple H's fault, for not protecting his wife from Matt Hardy."

Mizuki roared, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHY WOULD THEY MAKE ME A CROOK, AND A BAD WOMAN?"

Heather complained, "WHY'S MY BOUNTY ONLY FIFTY DOLLARS?!"

Mizuki and Heather were in deep wallow, as Mizuki sobbed, "My ladylike body is soiled by The Authority… I hate Triple H so much…"

Farra huffed, "Welcome to _my_ world."

Heather wept, "Fifty dollars… Fifty… Fifty…"

Mundy barked, "Oh, it's not the end of the world! Besides, Heather wore her mask, all throughout the Imperial Lobby adventure. And no one squealed on you, knowing your true identity."

Heather huffed, "That's easy for you to say! YOU'RE A CRIMINAL, TOO!"

Mundy said, "Nah, Scarlet did say that the bounties were by Triple H, out of spite. But she said that it's for something else. She can't explain in full details, but we know what she means."

Farra asked Peter, "Hey, you're a bit calm. What? Luzer didn't make the pictures?"

Peter growled, as he was angry, "Why… is _your_ bounty… higher than mine?"

Farra asked, "Oh, is that it? Maybe because I am a fully-experienced agent of AAW… while you're a phantom of the Mojis."

Peter was in anger, as he shook in complete defeat. Farra smirked, "And what happened to his bravado?"

Peter roared, "YEAH, WELL, AT LEAST STEVEN HAS A HIGHER BOUNTY THAN YOURS!"

Farra and Peter strangled each other, as they bickered.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LURCH?"  
"SHUT IT, DARK PHOENIX! GO BURN WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR ZEN!"  
"OH, YEAH?"  
"YEAH!"  
"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THIS DOUCHEBAG'S PRICE?"  
"AT LEAST YOUR HAIR IS THAT CHEAP AS FUCK!"  
"OH, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, YOU FAT PRICK!"  
"GO TO HELL, YOU BLONDE EMBER GURU!"

The others walked off, as Steven called out, "Come on, you two, or we're leaving you behind! We'll discuss our bounties, later!"

Mundy, Asahi, Heather, Mizuki, & Luzer huffed, "They never change…"

Rook was shocked, "Oh, my… They have a lot of energy."

Peter & Farra stopped, as Steven huffed, "Are you done?"

They said, "No…"

 **BONK! BONK!  
** Steven landed swift blows to them both, and shouted, "YOU _KNOW_ WHO'S THE LEADER HERE! Now, get your asses over to the Tundra Snow, and STOP YOUR BITCHING!"

He marched off, as Peter and Farra moaned in pain, with a huge lump. Farra sobbed, "That asshole…"

Peter groaned, "She started it…"

Luzer said, in disgust, "You reap what you've sewn, Master."

 **XXXXX**

They arrived at the back alley, as Mundy said, "Alright, we enter in the back way, since the front way is full of Kajou Clones, enough to flirt at us."

Peter said, "Good. I'd rather stay away from them."

Rook sighed, "Glad we're not that perverted."

Mizuki huffed, "Unlike you."

Heather sobbed, still upset, "Fifty… Fifty… Fifty…"

Luzer flew to the pole, as he said, "I'll stay outside, for safety."

Peter smiled, "Right, buddy. Be our eyes outside~!"

Steven reached for the door, and said, "Huh… It's open…"

Asahi asked, "Wait… Does Kajou usually lock the back door?"

Farra said, "Normally, because she invites free pervy guests."

Mizuki scanned it and said, "Uh, guys… I don't think Kajou meant for us to invite ourselves in, via the back way. The lock's destroyed."

The others gasped, as Heather sobbed, "Fifty…"

Rook cried, "A broken lock?! Someone gave us quite a shock! And we didn't even knock!"

Mundy asked, "Mizuki, how did it get destroyed?"

Mizuki said, "It's a sturdy lock, but… Somehow it was blasted open, via a gunshot."

Steven asked, "A gunshot? By who?"

Mizuki stated, as she looked on, "It's obvious… Whatever the case may be…"

Peter said, "We better go find Kajou and tell her…"

Farra barked, "HOLD IT! There's no way! Besides, even if the door is destroyed, it's a rundown place that Kajou built, only to miss out some other flaws."

Heather sniffled, "Fifty…"

Farra roared at Heather, "AND _YOU'RE_ NOT HELPING!"

 **BANG!  
** They heard a gunshot, as Mundy cried, "What was that?"

Inside, Tanukichi cried, hearing the shot, "Is that-?"

He ran to the halls, and spotted a shadowy figure leaving Ayame's office. He cried out, "HEY! COME BACK!"

The figure dashed away, as he gasped, "No… No-no-no… It can't be…"

He stepped in and saw Ayame's body, lying dead.

"KAJOU!" He screamed.

Back outside, Steven asked, "You were saying about an old worn-out lock?"

Farra gasped, "That was-?"

Steven roared, "COME ON!"

They rushed through the door, as Luzer waited outside. They ran through the hall, only to go pass the shadowy figure. They heard a scream, as Tanukichi shrieked, " **KAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

Asahi sobbed, "NO! Don't tell me…"

Steven roared, "GANG! HURRY!"

They arrived at Ayame's office, only to arrive too late. Tanukichi was crying, as he was holding Ayame's dead bloody body. The Gang was shocked, as Steven and Farra cried, "KAJOU!"

Tanukichi gasped, as Steven, Mundy, and Rook stepped forward. Steven called out, "AAW! You're under arrest!"

Tanukichi raised his arms up and cried, "WAIT! I DIDN'T KILL HER!"

Mundy aimed his rifle at him and barked, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Rook prepared his cane sword, as he said, "Did you kill that darling girl, whose sailor talk makes you wanna hurl?"

Steven flexed a bit and said, "Okay, son… What did you do to her?"

Tanukichi sobbed, "Wait… I didn't mean to…"

Heather turned to him and sobbed, "Fifty… Fif-?"

She gasped, and shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IT'S YOU!"

The others asked, "What?"

Heather barked, "So, it's you, isn't it? The boy we kept running into, every time we go on a mission!"

Farra cried, "Wait… HIM?!"

Asahi said, "Hey, yeah, she's right! That's…"

Peter said, "Tanukichi Okuma."

Tanukichi said, as the others were shocked, "Yes. That's right. I'm Ayame Kajou's boyfriend, Tanukichi Okuma. Well… Ex-boyfriend…"

Mizuki approached Ayame and felt her pulse. She seethed, as she was crying. Mizuki said, " _Ex_ is indeed so. She's dead!"

Asahi wept, "Please, no…"

Rook moaned in sadness, "Kajou…"

Steven seethed, as he grabbed his tie, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Tanukichi pleaded, "WAIT! NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! SOMEONE CAME IN AND KILLED HER!"

The Gang glared, as Tanukichi was being cornered.

Meanwhile, outside, the figure escaped through the back door, as Luzer witnessed the figure running away. Luzer decided to follow her, as he said, "She's up to something. OH!"

He recognized her and said, "This is bad. I have to tail her, and report back to Master! What is going on?"

He flew away, following the woman that killed Ayame.

Meanwhile, back in Tundra Snow, Tanukichi pleaded, "I'm innocent! I didn't hurt her! She and I are lovers, and I found her like this!"

Farra said, "What's your story, kid?"

Tanukichi said, as he calmed down, "I'm sorry… But I know Ayame Kajou, since I enrolled in Tokioka Academy. I'm a former member of the DNC, and long before…"

Mundy said, "Wait… You're in DNC, after all?"

Tanukichi explained his story:  
"Long ago, the DNC was formed by Anna Nishikinomiya. We were assigned to erase lewdness and perversion in all of Japan. However, fate shines upon Anna, when she suddenly created a mission hunt in Mount Fuji, where the infamous Fuji Panty Shot is shown. If you look upside-down, it does look like panties, matching the snow as a crotch spot. Once I figured out that Anna may try to kill us, I walked out of the DNC, and left Kajou behind. She pleaded me to reconsider, but I chose the path of the right way: and that's to avoid being killed by my stalker of a former crush. What I didn't know was that I was right… And heard about the trap in Mount Fuji. Ayame never called me, since then, but she knew I was right about Anna's misbehavior. But Ayame and others fell for Anna's trap, nonetheless. I turned myself in, since the Decency Squad doesn't take kindly to abandoners. And I was sent to jail, for the rest of my life… only because I was Zenjiro Okuma's son. Anna gone from my life… Ayame abandoned… I had nowhere left to go…"

 _Okuma was in jail, as a man in a black preacher suit appeared. It was Father Clifton Nevins (Prior to his death), as he approached him, with gray hair, glasses, and a bushy mustache._

 _"Son, I understand that you want to pay decadence for your role…"_

 _Okuma asked, "Father… Please… I abandoned everything that is decent… Please, make me amends for what I have done…"_

 _However, one guard in white approached the pastor, as he asked, "You there, Decency Squad officer… What was his charge?"_

 _The officer explained, "He abandoned everything decent. He does, father! Just like his perverted and disgraceful father! That's right! You will be locked away, forever, son of Zenjiro!"_

 _Clifton replied, "Officer… Let the boy go. My consent is to his path. He chose to leave the Decency Nation Capital… and I decree."_

 _"But, sir, he's a perverted and lewd boy, who defied Miss Nishikinomiya!"_

 _"He's innocent. He chose to stray from his flock. The flock he belongs to is corrupt, in my view… and I chose to accept his plea. Let him go, at once!"_

 _Tanukichi was freed, as he was amazed. Clifton approached him and concluded, "Providence has blessed to you. Choose your own path of righteousness, if you must."_

 _"But why?" Okuma asked him._

 _Clifton replied, "Because… if my son and daughter were to be in this situation, I'm sure your father would've spared them, if he were in my place."_

 _He smiled and then left._

Tanukichi said, "I knew this man was not going to help me, since I was Zenjiro's son… but he freed me, all the same."

Steven let go and said, "Okuma…"

Peter said, "He's innocent. Even I believe his story… to which is true. If anyone is to be pardoned by Steven & Michelle's father, we believe it."

Farra said, "And he would spare you, nonetheless."

Asahi whispered, "Kajou… She knew of what he's done…"

Tanukichi nodded and said, "Yes… I knew of the Anna situation, but I was right, all along. I would say " _I told you so_ ", but I won't, since… Ayame's gone…"

Rook approached her and said, "Ayame Kajou… We've lost so much on this day, including what we witnessed… Ayame Kajou speaks like a porn star… but her words and beliefs are that of an angel…"

Tanukichi sobbed, as he clutched Ayame's right hand to his side, and was crying. Heather sniffled, "He's no pervert… HE'S A SAINT! No matter what my father-in-law says, his words are deep! Zenjiro Okuma was evil, wanting to rid the world of the Nishikinomiyas, only to have fate befall the man that raised such a brave freedom fighter! All that leadership and heart from Zenjiro… He passed it over to Tanukichi! Sure, he was against the Nishikinomiyas, but valor and heart was all he had left! Okuma is good within him!"

She started to cry, as she looked up, "All men and women, corrupt with power, make me sick. All they do is make empty promises. But not SOX. They are perverts that want to make the worlds, as it is, and are made _saints among men_!"

Farra huffed in disgust, "Uh… Had the panty mask made you high?"

Steven said, "Tanukichi… Do you know who it was that killed Ayame?"

Tanukichi said, as he turned to them, "No… But I saw the person run away, after escaping through the office."

Mundy gasped, "Then… He _is_ innocent! That woman that he saw was Kajou's killer!"

Asahi wept, "And we let her get away!"

Okuma replied, "Ayame… She's gone forever… I'm sorry… I should've protected you… I was scared."

Mizuki said, "It's alright, Tanukichi. Ayame was looking out for you… even if you don't accept her… But knowing Ayame Kajou, she wants you to come back… like she wants to diddle your penis off…"

She held up the pink flip phone and said, "Sorry. It's all she had left… Please…"

She closed the phone and said, "Honor Ayame's memories. As long as it takes you five hours a day. I have upgraded it for you to speak what you want, more than just three minutes. That was when we first met Kajou, here in this city."

He said, as he held it, "It'll remind me of her…"

Mizuki shuts Ayame's eyes and sniffled, "Rest in peace, Ayame Kajou… We _will_ avenge your death."

She blubbered, as Peter held her tight. A few of them were sniffling, except for Steven and Farra. Farra huffed, "Uh, I hate to ruin this _Crying Circle_ , but aren't we forgetting something?"

Mundy said, "That's right. We have to find the murderer. She escaped the Tundra Snow, right?"

Steven said, "Then, we have not a minute to lose…"

He cried out, "GANG!"  
They shouted together, " **LET'S GO!** "

They ran off, as Tanukichi said, the minute they departed, "Ayame… I'm so sorry. This is a disaster. I should've never left you."

He started to cry, as he still remembers Ayame.

* * *

The Gang arrived outside, as Mundy growled, "Blast! We talked so long that the killer ran off!"

Steven said, "I knew we should've arrested him."

Farra asked, "What now?"

Peter asked, "Where's Luzer?"

Luzer suddenly flew in, as he called, "GUYS! Bad news! I saw a woman escape the strip club, and I tailed after her!"

The Gang gasped, "WHAT?!"

Luzer barked, "I said, I saw the woman escape the strip club-."

"Yeah, I know!" Steven barked, "We saw what transpired…"

Luzer asked, "What was the gunshot?"

Mundy said, "Ayame Kajou… She's gunned down… but by the woman that ran off."

Luzer cried, "No way! Who did it?"

Rook said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but… did you see the woman escape?"

Luzer said, "Yes. You mean… She did it?"

Asahi cried, "YES, LUZER! She ran off, and you didn't chase her?"

Luzer shouted, "YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS, JUST NOW! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I JUST CAME BACK FOLLOWING HER!"

They gasped, as Farra cried, "They… You… You actually followed her?!"

Luzer nodded, as Farra shouted, "YOU BIRDBRAIN! IF YOU WOULD'VE TOLD US SOONER, WE WOULDN'T BE TAKING TOO LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT!"

Luzer yelled, "WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT _ME_ TO DO, TAKE A SHIT IN ONE OF THOSE AYAME HOOKERS' G-STRING? I HELPED YOU OUT, YOU JERKS!"

"Oh, leave the bird alone!" Mundy said.

Peter replied, "Luzer was helping! You didn't have to yell at him!"

Heather complained, "But still, if he didn't know who it was, we would be taking weeks on searching Kajou's murderer!"

Rook smiled, "And that saved us time and money."

Luzer said, "Uh, do you want me to show you, or not?"

Steven said, "By all means, we should. Let's make sure Kajou's death wasn't in vain!"

Peter called out, "Hold on!"

He said to Luzer, "Did you get a good look at her?"

Luzer said, "Yes, Master."

"Then TRANSFORM!" He boomed.

They all gasped, as Farra held his shoulder and said, "Uh, Big Guy… May I ask you something?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" She yelled.

Luzer nodded, "Yes, master."

Farra gulped, "URK!"

Rook said, "Of course! Luzer can shapeshift into anyone he remembers, but only for three hours!"

Peter said, "A little trick that my countess gave him, while we were at Yatsuga Forest."

Mizuki said, "Luzer, can you?"

Luzer smiled, "Of course. But just so you know… You're not gonna like who she is…"

Heather said, "Malory Archer?"

Luzer flew up and said, "Even worse."

He called out, spreading his wings, " ** _DARKVEIL POWERS, CHANGE ME! Turn me into someone I see!_** **_Turn me into…_** "

 **FLASH!  
** A flash of bright light consumed him, as he suddenly changed into the person that killed Ayame. The others were in complete shock, as they recognized her face.

All Steven could say, seeing her face…  
"It… It can't be…"

* * *

 ** _Who killed Ayame Kajou?  
Find out in the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	30. Episode 10 Chapter 2 (Act 1 Finale)

Peter called out, "Hold on!"

He said to Luzer, "Did you get a good look at her?"

Luzer said, "Yes, Master."

"Then TRANSFORM!" He boomed.

They all gasped, as Farra held his shoulder and said, "Uh, Big Guy… May I ask you something?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" She yelled.

Luzer nodded, "Yes, master."

Farra gulped, "URK!"

Rook said, "Of course! Luzer can shapeshift into anyone he remembers, but only for three hours!"

Peter said, "A little trick that my countess gave him, while we were at Yatsuga Forest."

Mizuki said, "Luzer, can you?"

Luzer smiled, "Of course. But just so you know… You're not gonna like who she is…"

Heather said, "Malory Archer?"

Luzer flew up and said, "Even worse."

He called out, spreading his wings, " ** _DARKVEIL POWERS, CHANGE ME! Turn me into someone I see!_** **_Turn me into…_** "

 **FLASH!  
** A flash of bright light consumed him, as he suddenly changed into the person that killed Ayame. The others were in complete shock, as they recognized her face.

All Steven could say, seeing her face…  
"It… It can't be…"

The Gang was at Hane City, as they witnessed Ayame Kajou… gunned down by an unknown assailant. Steven called out, as Luzer transformed back to normal, "Gang, to the BattleVan! Luzer, lead us!"

Luzer said, "Right!"

They ran back to the BattleVan, as Luzer flew off. Farra jumped out and grew wings. She said, "I'll join Luzer! You keep up!"

She flew off, as Mizuki took the wheel. Steven was furious, as he was sitting in the front seat. Mizuki said, as she was driving, "Steven, you okay?"

He said nothing, as Rook said, "It's alright. He's in the zone. Apparently, we all saw it."

Mizuki griped, "GAH! I can't believe we were so stupid!"

Peter barked, "Miz! Drive!"

Mundy called, "Do as he says! We'll focus on our gun-toting bitch, later!"

Heather and Asahi were getting serious, as Peter said, "It's tough… but we are all focused."

Mizuki snarled, "I can't believe we trusted her!"

Rook replied, "She pulled the wool over all of us. It's time we get to her, once and for all."

Steven snarled, as he said nothing. He was focused on destroying the woman responsible. The BattleVan drives off, following Farra and Luzer.

Up in the sky, Farra said to him, "Hey, Luzer! Think you want to get a piece of her?"

Luzer said, "Sorry, but no. You guys got this. I have a strong feeling that you have issues with her."

"Oh, I do. She's been asking for this, for a long time…" Farra laughed.

She asked, "Oh! Any idea where she went?"

"An abandoned foundry, downtown of Hane City. It's very far away, near the Industrial District of this county."

"Right. We touch down, the minute we see it."

They continued to fly, as the BattleVan continued to ride off.

* * *

 ** _Episode X – Part 2: Vengeance is Trust!  
The Real Story of the Future!_**

* * *

 ** _Hours later…_**

* * *

The Gang arrived at a huge building. Luzer said, as he perched on Peter's shoulder, "This is the old foundry in Hane City. I saw the woman hide in there. She never came out. It looks like she chose this as her hideout. No one would ever come here, since it's abandoned."

Peter smiled, "Good boy, Luzer."

Steven said, "Gang, this is it… As a team, we destroy her, once and for all! That bitch lied to us, and we'll stop her!"

They all cried out, "YEAH!"

Steven said, "Alright… The guys and I will head the front way. You girls take the other side. We'll surround her!"

Farra said, "I'll lead the Gang Girls, you boys go on ahead."

Mundy replied, "Hope you know what you're doing, mate."

Asahi smiled, "He knows what. He's our leader."

Mizuki said, "Follow Farra's lead, girls. I provide direction."

Peter said, "Boys, I'll take direction. Any dark force ahead, I'll inform you."

He said to Luzer, "Luzer, stay outside."

Luzer said, "Yeah. Hopefully, she won't escape, this time, while I am around."

Steven said, "Right! LET'S DO THIS! MOVE OUT!"

The Gang Guys barged in, as the Gang Girls ran to the other side of the building. They all charged in, as they looked around. Peter said, "Any idea where the girl ran off to?"

Mundy said, "No. I don't see her."

Rook said, "A beauty so tame, tried and true… pay with death, we will subdue…"

Steven replied, "First time in my life, Steven Cooke is so alive! Boys, spread out!"

They separated, as the figure appeared from behind Steven. Peter lands a huge punch towards her, but she dashed away. Steven caught his fist and said, "Good eye."

Peter called out, "GET HER!"

They chased after her, as she ran up to the steel walkway. She ran off in a fast pace, as Steven, Mundy, & Rook were running in opposite directions. The girl gasped, as she almost tipped over to the boiling vat of lava. Mundy called out, "Show's over, mate!"

The girl spoke, "Not exactly."

She leapt over him, and made it to the upper walkway. He cried out, "Doggone it! She's up there!"

Peter uses his Phantoms to chase her from above. She continued to run, as the Phantoms tried to tackle her. But to no luck. Rook cried, "We can't avoid her!"

Steven yelled out, "HEY! YOU BITCH! GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT US!"

She called back, "No!"

She kept running, as he said, "Meh. I tried. Gang Guys, let's continue!"

They continued to run, as the girls arrived. Farra looked up and said, "Oh, my lord…"

Mizuki said, "Is she that stupid? If one of us falls, instant death!"

Asahi said, "Right. Heather, use ice on the vats!"

Mizuki cried, "NO! We have to stay alive. If one of us dies, we've let Kajou die in vain! Farra, take the air, in case of safety!"

Asahi said, holding her bracelet, "I'm joining in! **MECHA POWER!** "

She transformed into Mech-Asahi Mobile, and said, "She and I can fly in hot temperatures."

Farra said, "Right. Can you take it?"

Asahi said, "Mech-Asahi never melts! We'll go in, and stop her! Anybody falls off, grab them!"

They flew off, as Mizuki and Heather run to the walkways. Heather called out, "GUYS! We got your back!"

Peter almost grabbed her, and crashed onto the steel floor, "Ow."

Rook was in front of her, "Come to Reggie~!"

She spun around and avoided Rook's arms. He cried out, "WHAT THE? That's a Georgia Tech evasive spin!"

Steven shouted, "SOMEBODY STOP HER!"

Heather called out, "I got an idea! Mizuki!"

"On it!" She said.

She produced an oily slick on the woman's feet, as Heather uses her ice floor to slide across the steel rails. She held her staff high and shouted, "YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

She tackled her, but she avoided it. Heather swung around, as Mizuki fired from her hands, red lasers into her. She deflected it, as one bounced back to her. Mizuki dodged it, but then stumbled over the rails. She screamed, as she was plummeting, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"MIZUKI!" Peter rushed to her, and leapt off the rails.

Mizuki shrieked, falling to her death, but…  
 **CLASP!  
** Peter grabbed her hand, and whispered, "I'm not losing you… Not again…"

He rescued Mizuki, but Peter was not holding anything. He then reached, and gasped, "Damn it!"

They fell, as Farra and Asahi swoop in and grabbed the falling Gang members. Peter gasped for air, as Farra smiled, "Nice work, Romeo…"

Mizuki giggled, "Peter… You saved my life…"

Peter huffed, in embarrassment, "Not really. Why didn't I grab a steel railing?"

"We got your back." Asahi said, "Now, come on."

They returned to the walkway, as Peter groaned, "Darn it, she got away!"

Mundy held his sniper rifle and said, "Not for long! FIRE AT WILL! AND HER NAME'S NOT WILL!"

 **BANG!  
** She fired a bullet towards her, and shot at her left shoulder. It showed a chrome metal gash, as she screamed, "Aaaaagh!"

Mundy cried out, " ** _SNIIIIIIIIIIIIPEEEEEEERRRR!_** "

Steven called out, "Heather! Get her, now!"

Heather skated towards her and called out, "NOWHERE TO RUN…"  
 **SLAM!  
** " **HYOUKA FUWA!** "

She tackled her down and her long green hair waved in the air, and was slammed to the steel. The woman that killed Ayame Kajou… was the same cyborg from the future, Hyouka Fuwa.

Fuwa moaned, as she spoke, " _Substantial damage received…_ "

Heather pinned her down and roared, "WHY I OUGHTA-!"

She was about to pummel her, as Asahi called, "STOP! Heather, she must confess!"

Heather growled, "I can't believe you killed her."

"Who?" Fuwa asked.

"Ayame Kajou." Peter said.

Mundy replied, "Yeah! Luzer was following you, and we noticed that it was you who did it!"

Steven said, "We even had Luzer transform into you, to be sure…"

Fuwa gasped, "You mean… You found me out?"

 _Luzer called out, spreading his wings, " **DARKVEIL POWERS, CHANGE ME! Turn me into someone I see!** **Turn me into…** "_

 ** _FLASH!  
_** _A flash of bright light consumed him, as he suddenly changed into the person that killed Ayame. The others were in complete shock, as they recognized her face._

 _All Steven could say, seeing her face…  
"It… It can't be…"_

 _Luzer changed into Hyouka Fuwa, and said in her voice, "This is what I saw, Master. Everyone, I have a hunch on why she did this…"_

 _Asahi said, "Don't. Just don't."_

 _Steven was seething, as Peter said, "I think we may have already known…"_

 _Mizuki growled, "We… We were had!"_

 _Luzer/Fuwa said, "I'm sorry… but… we have her cornered. We have no time. Forget your revenge on the Fuwa Robot, and focus on destroying her, completely! We cannot let Kajou's death be in vain! Understand?"_

 _Steven nodded and said, "Right…"_

"Now we know the truth…" Steven said, "There _was_ no doomed future! WAS THERE?"

Fuwa replied, "No. My name is Hyouka Fuwa, and I am from Tokyo… in the future. I am from the year 1997."

Steven roared, "ANSWER ME!"

Fuwa replied, "Error. I am Hyouka Fuwa. I am from… from… Greetings, my name is Hyouka Fuwa, and I am from Tokyo… in the future. I am from the year 1997."

Farra said, "I think we broke her."

Heather responded, "FUWA! SHUT UP AND TALK!"

She slapped her, and she started to reboot, "Hello, gentlemen. Sample me your cucumber, and I shall tell all."

Steven barked, "TRY AGAIN!"

Heather slapped her again, and Fuwa beeped, "Hello. Hello. Give me your hot dong."

Peter yelled, "IDIOT!"

Heather slapped her once more, and Fuwa beeped, "Penis. Penis. Man's penis."

Mundy roared, "AGENT DUNN!"

Heather yelled out, "I'M TRYING!" as she tried to reboot her to confess. Mizuki grabbed her and said, "Please! Let me. You're only making things worse off!"

Heather stepped back, as Fuwa was unbuttoned from her uniform, showing her bare skin. She opened her chest panel and said, "Okay, Hyouka Fuwa, it's time to talk. Who are you really?"

Fuwa responded, as she was immoveable, "My name is Hyouka Fuwa, and I am from Tokyo… in the future. I am from the year 1997."

Mizuki barked, "STOP SAYING THAT, AND JUST SAY WHO YOU ARE!"

Fuwa replied, in beeping noises, "I am… I am… Hyouka… Fu… wa…"

She responded, "I am the Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nator Cyborg, the country's most brilliant mind of humankind, and on this day, I am to terminate Sophia Nishikinomiya, to correct the job of stopping X Prohibition, and the odds of succeeding in this mission are 1 to 1, and before I continue the mission, I want to know the truth behind human pregnancy, for in my time, X Prohibition has passed already, and sex, swearing, romance, and innuendo are banned from this world, for decades now. However, in order to do so, I must terminate one Anna Nishikinomiya, for she is a tool of the devil, named Mio Akiyama. In this time, Mio Akiyama is responsible for the deaths of many, including Pastor Clifton Nevins, Detective James J.J. Johnson, and Feral Beauty operative Michelle Nevins."

They gasped, as Heather cringed, "N-no… Michelle's… Michelle's dead?"

The rest of The Gang knows the truth now. During Mio's reign of blood and lust, Michelle Nevins was one of the casualties by Mio's hand; though, it was unsure, since Michelle's body vanished from the wreckage, as Rook and Scarlet discussed.

Mundy whispered, "No… You knew about-?"

Rook said, "We knew, before she did."

Peter replied, "That's right. But from Countess Kendra. We didn't want you guys to get hurt… over her death."

Rook thought, "But… It's baffling. How am I going to tell the others that Michelle Nevins is still alive? It's impossible!"

Fuwa replied, "I am from the year 2027, and I am built by Miss Wyler of England, to create a new perfect world. Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nator Cyborg obeys every command, including home cooking, science, math, chemistry, and sex education. However, ten years ago, Anna Nishikinomiya would rule the world, ending humanity of its right to bear children, and thus my mission objective would be failure. Miss Wyler sent me back in time, in order to stop X Prohibition from happening… But alas… I failed… Anna is dead, and somehow, someway, and somewhere… X Prohibition did not pass, but rather produce chaos on earth… So I would hunt down her prefects and super soldiers, until I learned who was behind all of this."

Steven growled, "Mio…"

Fuwa replied, "Yes. The vampire you mentioned… I am the Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nator Cyborg, and I will not fail my mission, and the odds of succeeding are 69 to 1, but judging by what occurred, the future was changed for a reason, and to understand what happened, I killed Mio, and left her to die, without any response, whatsoever. Her bios were a perfect match, and the odds of terminating her are 1 to 1."

Mizuki said, "Well, we came to correct you, again… You killed… _THE WRONG PERSON!_ "

She sobbed, "It was Ayame Kajou… NOT MIO… The real MIO hasn't arisen, yet… right now… You killed the wrong person…"

Asahi said, "You're a monster… And to think we ever trusted you!"

Rook said, "And now, we know what to do with you, you Waifu waste!"

They prepared, as Fuwa pleaded, "WAIT!"

She said, as she sat up, "If you wish to destroy me, why are you suddenly against me?"

Farra said, "You know what you did, you bitch… You killed Kajou, not MIO."

Peter added, "First of all, MIO's a vampire! And second, it's broad daylight, and vampires are killed by sunlight! And thirdly, how could you have killed MIO, if she's slumbering in Hane City?"

Fuwa processed it and gasped. She beeped, " _Error. Error. Error. Error. Mission failed. Mission failed._ "

She beeped and whirred, "No. I failed. I have failed. Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nator Cyborg cannot fail."

Steven said, "You did fail… You told us a false future… and you lead us to Anna being destroyed… only for you to waste an innocent life! How could you hurt Kajou, you walking dick-hunting animatronic bitch?"

Heather yelled, "YOU'RE AWFUL! You're no worse than Sophia Nishikinomiya!"

Fuwa started to produce tears, as she said, "Everyone doesn't believe me… now…"

Heather asked, "Eh?"

Fuwa explained, "I am the Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nator Cyborg, and I obey my every command… but doing the missions successfully are hard, and the odds of failing my missions are 1 to 1, and judging by your hurt faces that you are upset that you know of the Nevins woman, who happens to be related to Mr. Steven Nevins, who vanished from this world, after the MIO incident."

Heather was shocked, as she cried, "My… My Steven… He… He vanished?"

Fuwa replied, "I came here from the future, to aide you, but the plans were changed. Hyouka Fuwa has failed you… like always…"

Mizuki said, "What happened in your time? Just tell us… What really happened?"

Fuwa said, as she walked away, "The year… 2027… War and chaos consumed all of Tokyo, and after X Prohibition was passed, the world fell into a cloud of darkness, one befitting a dark being; or, as you would call it, a vampire."

She continued, "When MIO, as you called her, was ruling the cities, she casted down a plague of evil, everywhere she went. And she became unstoppable. By the time X Prohibition was law, we were doomed… Not by the Nishikinomiyas… but by the vampire gynoid, MIO… All I wanted was to know what makes a baby… but I have failed, because the boys refused to show me their penises. Sex is true, but I want the fuller details, about the birds and the bees. My function was to find out how babies are made of, so the surviving members of the human race can produce, since they are confused about their romantic endeavors. But try as I must, my answers for the truth about babies ended in disappointment. And then I met you guys, and wanted to aide me, in return, I want your penis, battle ready and about to go into action. But refusal of it was probable, and the odds of me ever seeing a penis are 3,000 to 1. And it is now proclaimed by my servos that… I, the Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nator Cyborg, am a failure. I am a failure. I am a failure."

She was crying, but showed no sadness or emotion, "Failure. Failure. Failure."

She repeated " _failure_ ", over and over, as The Gang was upset. Farra said, "Wow… Now I really feel like an asshole…"

Steven asked, "Why didn't you say anything, before?"

Fuwa did not respond, as Steven said, "Please stop! Alright, you win! You want to see a man's cucumber? Fine! But let's do it at the offices, without any questions asked! If it's what you wanted, fine! JUST SHUT UP!"

The girls cried, "STEVEN!"

The boys yelled, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Steven said, as Fuwa stopped, "I'm sorry, guys… But… If she told us the truth, we wouldn't be in this mess… and Kajou would've stayed alive… But… But I have to make one for the team! Even if my manhood is shattered, I don't care! Steven Cooke will help out others, even if it means doing degrading tasks!"

He sprouted tears from his eyes and shouted, "A man can take so much! And I won't let a woman down, for a task she wants us to do! But I cannot stand to see a grown waifu gynoid cry like that! And mostly because she's pissing me off, speaking like a broken record! So, I must take one for the team! WE HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S THIS, OR NOTHING!"

Fuwa turned to him and said, with her tears rolling down her face, "Thank you, Steven Cooke. You have made me happy, just to let me see your penis… But it's too late. Even if you'd show me now, MIO may emerge. So, I am flattered that you are to show me… but… I must decline."

The others were relieved, as Steven sighed, and asked, "But why? Why would you turn it down? Isn't it what you wanted, in the first place?"

Fuwa said, "No. Only… if it's ready… willing… and able…"

She leaped to him and kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes, as she continued to kiss Steven. Farra was appalled, as she shrieked, "THAT WAIFU CUNT!"  
Peter, Mundy, & Rook shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? DID SHE JUST-?"  
Asahi and Heather hollered, "FOR REAL?"  
Mizuki shrieked in horror, as Farra was fuming. She snarled, "I hate her… I hate her… I hate her…"

Fuwa stopped, as Steven asked, blushing, "Fuwa… Why did-?"

Fuwa smiled, and then said, "Mission failure. I am to be destroyed. Not after one last goodbye… kiss… It felt… so… good…"

She walked off, as Steven cried, "W-WAIT!"

She approached the edge of the walkway, near a huge vat of lava. She then said, "My duties… are finished… Perhaps, in a future, where Hyouka Fuwa Waifu-nators are patented, we can understand what makes a man and a woman fall in love, and impregnate each other. I wonder… … … Will I ever have babies, too? The odds of me ever coming back are 1 to 1. Because my creator made me what I am… Her prize android for science and studies… I'm sorry, Miss Wyler… but I have failed you…"

She turned around and said, "To The Gang, I say thank you. You have protected this future from coming to fruition. But if the future must be unencumbered of my forewarning… then the one called MIO… must be destroyed…"

Asahi sobbed, "Oh, no… She wouldn't…"

Peter said, "She's gonna kill herself?"

Mundy said, "She's from the future… and she is no longer needed. But she must pay for her misdeeds, right now."

Fuwa said, "You are correct, Mr. Gooden. Stop MIO… save the future… end this torment… and give me what I want… A peaceful world without a vampiric rule will be swell, and the odds of that happening will be 1 to 1. And now, I must leave you, for that is my final farewell…"

She concluded, with a smile, "I know you can do it… since it'll happen, in the future…"

She started to shut down and whispered, "I am Hyouka Fuwa… Shutting down functions… Goodbye…"

Her body was rigid and stiff, standing straight. She then started to fall backwards, and Steven tried to reach for her. He grabbed her hand, but could not grab it, in time. Fuwa fell to the molten vat, as he shouted, with tears in his eyes, "FUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The others were shocked, as Fuwa plummeted into the molten burning substance, as she was slowly melting away. Steven was crying, as he yelled out, "FUWA! NO! There's so much more I wanted to know! FUWA! **FUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

His screams pleaded to her, but her body slowly sank into the hot boiling lava, reducing her into nothing. Steven was crying, as he was pounding the ground in anger. He yelled, "DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WHY? WHY? HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!"

The others were in tears, as they were moved by Fuwa's sacrifice. Farra said, in tears, "Steven, it's over, alright? Fuwa is gone! She is right! The only way we can help her _and_ avenge Kajou… is to defeat MIO."

She sniffled, "It's the only way… Don't do it for her, or Kajou, or anybody! DO IT FOR YOURSELF, GODDAMN IT!"

She slapped him, and started to bawl. She hugged him, and was crying on his chest. He said, as he was upset, "Farra… I understand… We trusted in her… and she killed the wrong person… an innocent woman…"

He stated, " _We're_ the untrusted ones… We should've listened… to ourselves…"

He held her and said to the others, "Gang… Let's go home. We're done here."

They all left the foundry, as Steven was heartbroken, knowing of what the words that Fuwa said are exact. It's true. In Fuwa's future, MIO has already taken it. And now, The Gang has one more task left… and that's to fight the one responsible for this mess – _The Vampire Fembot of Mount Fuji, MIO_.

As Fuwa was reduced to nothing, Countess Kendra watched on, as she was forlorn.

"I knew of Miss Kajou's death, as foretold… but I never knew that the Fuwa Robot showed sentience, and remembered who she actually was… MIO, a world without humanity… She must be stopped. Never have I seen The Gang, showered themselves in their own tears of regret and sadness. They have won, but… the war against the evil vampire queen… is far from over…"

She added, as she returned to Darkveil, "But… How will the others know, since Michelle Nevins is dead… when in reality… Michelle was the only one who survived?"

Kendra's words were cut deep from inside her, as she vanished back to her home. She said the words that The Gang doesn't even know about, and those were the exact truth – _Michelle Nevins is still alive!_

* * *

Days later, at Ayame's funeral, The Gang, all dressed in black, were watching over Tanukichi, who was kneeling towards her gravestone. He placed a bouquet of flowers to the grave, and whispered, "I love you… Thank you, Ayame Kajou…"

Percival and Eri were there, too, in black, as well. Percival was hurt, learning that Michelle is dead, and Steven N is reported missing. Eri asked if he's going to be okay. He replied, "I am. But I know Michelle's okay… We were going to celebrate, but… Don't celebrate too soon… Now, we have a much needed enemy to look out for."

Eri asked, "Mio?"

Percival said, "Correct."

He stated, "While The Gang is now in-sync with each other, and with their newfound abilities, we may have the advantage, and to hopefully end this horror show that is the _Moji Mikisa_."

Eri responded, "Correct, sir. I shall pray for them, too."

Percival said, "Come on. Let's leave them alone. These guys need to cheer up."

They already left, as The Gang remained by Tanukichi's side. Asahi placed a bouquet of roses to the grave, and said that it's for the best, but it was wrong for her to be taken, sooner. Tanukichi then said to them, "Thank you, Gang… I'm so sorry that you had to endure this…"

Steven asked, "So, what now, Okuma?"

Okuma said, "Well… Since Ayame's dead, Mizuki told me to honor her memory. So, I've decided to take her strip club, and claim it for my own. Besides, I can have many Ayames as I want to. But they'll not be like the real deal."

Steven smiled, "Tanukichi, that's sick… But if it's to honor your girlfriend, you may. The city is now under AAW watch, since the DNC folded. And for X Prohibition, Cy-Bo-Div has permanently banned Sophia Nishikinomiya's law from passing."

Tanukichi said, "Oh, yes. Please… for Ayame's sake, avenge her, and stop MIO. She ruined my life… she ruined Anna's life… she ruined Ayame's life… And now… RUIN _HER_ LIFE!"

They nodded, as Steven said, in a smile, "Tanukichi Okuma… You got a deal! Steven Cooke and crew will save the day!"

He shook his hand and said, "The Gang and AAW-New York has got your back."

They smiled on, as Steven looked up to the sky, showing a little sunlight, through the cloudy weather. He then said, as the sunlight shone on…  
"Ayame Kajou… Hyouka Fuwa… I promise… We _will_ save the future… And everything in it… This is our destiny, now… and we waited two years, for so long, to stop what comes next for us… For everyone… we _will_ succeed.  
Rest in peace, Kajou… Fuwa…"

And thus, The Gang's adventure comes to an end… but their _biggest_ adventure was about to begin. This would be the start of their ultimate battle, for the future.

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION: Act I – The End_**

* * *

 ** _And so, we begat on a brand-new arc for this series.  
Next time, we meet a new face to The Gang, and her role in the Moji Mikisa's battle against MIO…_**

* * *

The newspaper read, as a woman in brown hair and a green dress was reading it.  
" _Steven Nevins disappears!_ "

She clutched the paper and snarled, "No… No… NO!"

She ripped the paper in half and roared, " **DAMN YOU, STEVEN NEVINS!** "

She grinned, showing her demonic teeth, "I was hoping I would finally defeat you… but now… You vanish… Fine. I'll _make_ you appear, old fart…"

She cackled evilly, and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

 ** _But we don't even have to wait. Who is this woman, and how does she know about Steven Nevins?  
Stay tuned for Act II of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	31. Episode 11 Chapter 1 (Act 2 Premiere)

A huge biplane flew towards the airport in New York, as three people were waiting. They were Tohka, Sena, & Shiina, who were dressed in white and blue tunics. The plane landed, and a figure in long black hair appeared from in the plane. She was wearing a black blouse, skirt, and shoes, with purple eyes and lipstick. She also has a curvy body. The girls, Tohka, Sena, & Shiina, whom were last seen in Yatsuga Forest, months ago, as MIO's undead minions, are the real deal. Though, it's hard to say about Tohka Yatogami.

The woman smiled, speaking in a British accent, "Well, it's good to see you three back, after a year."

Tohka bowed, "It's great to see you, Ms. Speedwagon. You're as beautiful as ever."

The woman said, "Well, age does suit me well, including how well your Ty Ko Ky has done. You look as young as ever, like your sisters. Hard to believe we're the same age."

This woman in question is the one Scarlet and Rook discussed. Her name is Hotaru B.O. Speedwagon, the somewhat estranged ancestor of the late Robert E.O. Speedwagon, who died in 1952, with no heirs. The three girls, Tohka Yatogami, Shiina, and Sena Aoi, are sisters who learn the art of Ty Ko Ky, a mysterious martial art that is ancient.

Tohka smiled, "Shall we get going?"

Hotaru said, "Yes. Let us go. The pilot will take us away to Mexico. I have found a discovery that may surprise you."

They hopped aboard the airplane and flew off to Mexico.

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Productions Presents:_**

* * *

It has been three months, since The Gang was victorious over the DNC, and stopped _X Prohibition_ from passing. The girls were headed towards Mexico, because Hotaru found something there. This _something_ was founded by an archeology team, funded by the Speedwagon Foundation. This _something_ was about to be discovered. What's more, this is only a secret, known only to these select few.

* * *

The girls arrived at an ancient ruin in Mexico, as they walked into the dark murky caverns.

Hotaru said, "I tell you, Yatogami, once you take a look at this, I believe-, no! I could say that it'll give you a chill. It's frightful enough to make even _your_ hairs stand on end."

Tohka replied, "Well, let's hope so. Whatever this is, it's as scary as what occurred, years ago, with Lan Hikari."

Hotaru added, "Relatable. I find it even worse than the terror we faced, two years ago, when we all battled with MIO."

"You mean _Queen Mio_?"

"I've heard of The Gang's recent mission, a while back, from June and Beth. Apparently, they started calling her "MIO", now. But no matter what you name her, she _was_ evil incarnate."

They arrived at a huge altar, as Shiina said, "I can't believe we came here to this huge altar."

Hotaru flashed it with a flashlight and shouted, "Exactly. And _this_ is why we're here!"

Tohka gasped, "No way! It's not true!"

They shone the light towards a blood red crystal, implanted in the middle of the stone altar. Tohka whispered, "It's a power core! And there are so many of them!"

They were in shock and awe, as there were numerous crystals in the altar, all in different dark colors. They were exactly like the ones in Mount Fuji, all these years ago. But even worse… they spotted a stone female figure imprinted in the walls. She had long hair and a flowing tunic. But she was made of stone. What was it?

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Act II  
_** _( **Disclaimer:** a fitting tribute to "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Battle Tendency")_

* * *

 ** _New York – days later…_**

* * *

 _It was in the fall of 2017. The world was being so corrupt as ever, even superheroes needed a break. I was in my early routines, but…_

A boy narrated, walking down the streets of New York. He has black spiky hair, big eyes, and freckles, and in a dark blue school uniform. He heard a man in a vendor suit, talking to a girl in short auburn hair and wearing a tan sweater and holding a plush pink bunny.

"Are you nuts? You don't like carbonation?" he said to her, "But you're a child, who wants this stuff? But the customer is always right. And judging by your accent, you're not from around here. You're from England, right? Tourist, eh?"

The boy walked over to her, as the vendor continued, "No kidding. You're an American, born in British decent, and you make the big city your home? Well, if you want to get this cola, you're gonna give me your shekels, first. Cash is the king around here."

He approached her, but then, another boy in short black hair, swiped the girl's wallet. The boy gasped, as he cried out, "HEY! YOU JERK!"

The boy chased after the wallet thief, as the girl was stunned. The vendor shouted at her, "The nerve of some people! Well, aren't you going to follow him?"

He chased the boy into the alley way, as he called out, "HEY! How dare you take that girl's wallet! You little…"

The thief was cornered, as the boy said, "You forgot who I am? I am a superhero! My name is-!"

 **WHAM!  
** Another boy in black hair, skinny and with a big nose and glasses, landed a pipe to the back of his head, and jeered, "Well, well… If it isn't the Wuss of a Hero, Midoriya! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fooled ya, you has-been hero!"

The boys laughed evilly, as Midoriya was knocked down.

 _My Hero Academia's Izuku Midoriya, a.k.a. Deku_

The boys were beating him up, as the boy who stole the girl's wallet, spoke, "I hate bottom-feeding little punks that tried to stop us. Deku the Hero, eh? What a loser!"

Midoriya moaned, "Wait… I was trying to save her wallet… You pinched it!"

The boy in glasses smirked, "Well, since we know who you are, we're owning you now, slave. You are to give us $20 a week… including everything you own and cared for… We don't take kindly to wussy novice heroes ilke you… Now, cooperate, and we won't harm a pretty hair on your head…"

They were about to torture and pick on Midoriya, until…

"Hello?" The girl called, as she arrived at the alley, "Is anyone there?"

The boy in glasses smirked, "Ah, it's the little girl that got her wallet pinched. Don't worry. He set this whole thing up, so he made us look like the bad guys. Isn't that right, you punk?"

Midoriya nodded, with tears streaming down his face. The girl let out a cold glare, as she said, "Really? Well, how should I put this? Here's what happened… There actually _was_ no pickpocketing, because that wallet was a gift for _you_ , good sir."

Midoriya narrated, _It just so happens… This little girl, eyes of green, hair of red, and small stature, was covering for me. But how, and why did she say that it was theirs?_

The girl said, "Well, then… Would you please return the boy from your grip? The wallet, you can have, unless you want to use it for joints… whatever that means."

The second boy barked, "What did you say?"

She said, "As I said, it was a gift. He and I are good friends. Let him go, please."

They let him go, as the two boys approached him. The boy in red hair, said to her, in an evil look, "A good friend, eh? Why don't you tell me his name, hmm?"

The girl snorted, "Hmph."

The boy in glasses shouted, "What's the matter, you brat? You want to know what being lying down in the streets, mugged by lowlifes, feels like? Here's a present for you!"

 **PTOO!  
** He spat at the girl's face, and tossed her plush bunny down to the concrete. They snickered at her, as Midoriya was scared. The girl politely said, as she calmed down, "That's curious. Help me understand… Why would you do something like that? I find that rude and impolite."

The boy in glasses shouted, "THERE IS NO WAY I DID IT! I DO WHAT I WANT, FOR NO GOOD REASON! BUT WHEN I PICK ON KIDS LIKE YOU, YOU ARE ABOUT TO CRY IN OUR FACES, AND WE ENJOY THE COMFORT OF OUR PLEASURE! SO, JUST LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND YOUR PATHETIC COTTON TOY, YOU'RE A NAUGHTY BRAT, ABOUT TO BE-!"

 **POW!  
** She socked at the boy's crotch, as he screamed in constant agony. The girl shouted, "YOU MADE THE **WRONG MOVE** , YOU FUCKING PIG!"

The boy dropped to his knees, and was badly hurt. She picked up her bunny plush, as the other boy shouted, "YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE SHIVVED! I'll cut your face off, and make you cry, while I feel happy about it!"

The girl smirked, "Why? You're going to do that? Go ahead, but I'm warning you. Before you can even come closer, I could break that hand of yours, like a rotten breadstick!"

The other boy charged at her and shouted, "OH, YEAH? My intentions is to see you die in your pool of blood, you little brat!"

She held up a bottle of cola that she bought, and held it up, "You want a drink? HELP YOURSELF!"

The bottle started to brim in dark energy, and the soda began to bubble rapidly.

 _Suddenly, her body started to show off some sort of devilish glow. It was just incredible!_

As the boy went closer, about to swat the bottle off her hands, the bottle cap shot out.

 _The bottle cap that she shot off went straight for that bully, and shot it off, right at the wrist._

As he narrated, the bottle pierced through his blade-holding hand, and smashed through the bone. He screamed in pain and agony, as she chugged down the soda. The bullies were running away, in pain and torment, as they were running from the girl. The boy who stole her wallet threw the wallet down and sobbed, "Uh, here… Here… You can have it back… I was only kidding…"

They ran off, as she was satisfied. But when they left, she started panicking, "Oh, crap! I let my temper get the best of me! Sis is going to kill me…"

Midoriya was amazed, but confused, _She beat down two thugs, but she's scared of her sister?_

She whimpered, "I-I-I'll just explain… Mom, Sis, or Miss Speedwagon… How am I going to tell them? But no one saw me, except him… I mean, there's a witness, right? RIGHT?"

She said to Midoriya, "Right. Look here, Mr. Hero, what say we run for it?"

 **XXXXX**

They ran off towards downtown, as he was amazed by this girl's abilities.

 _She didn't know how she could've launched the soda cap, by force. She says that she has hidden abilities that she knew of, from her family line; meaning, her family must be superheroes, too.  
Her grandfather was a pastor in England, and has powers like her. He died, a while back.  
Apparently, her mother was also with superpowers, like a combination of The Flash and Killer Frost. From what I hear, she works for the World Government. Her father, on the other hand, had no talents like that, but is a talented fighter. Her sister, as she said, has powers like that, too. But hard to explain._

Midoriya smiled, "You're a savior, kid. I'm Izuku Midoriya. I happen to be a hero to kids everywhere, and a follower to the legendary All Might. And I'd like to know _your_ name."

She introduced herself, as she bowed to him, "It's Nevins."

She finished, holding her bunny plush, "Bethany Nevins. My friends call me _Beth_."

 ** _Bethany "Beth" Nevins – Age: 8 (born: 6/8/2009); Powers: ESP Perk; Abilities: Unknown; Beth is the second daughter of Steven Nevins and Heather Dunn_**

Midoriya gasped, "Huh? As in… NO… It can't be…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XI – Chapter 1: The Nevins Prodigy!  
ESPer Beth Nevins!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mexico, Hotaru and friends were in shock, learning of massive power gems in the ruins, and thee stone figure. Tohka asked, "What is this? What is this carving that I am seeing?"

"That's no carving…" Hotaru said, "She has amino acids, proteins, and cells. And though it's faint, if has body heat and a pulse. We are looking at a living being!"

She explained, "Yatogami, understand. Who is she? How long has she been here? How she got here, in the first place, and what the cores are for? NONE OF THAT MATTERS! We are here for one purpose, and for one purpose _only_ – I brought you, because of your Ty Ko Ky abilities! And if memory serves me, your Ty Ko Ky matches the legendary Jonathan and Joseph Joestar's Hamon ability. I'm pleading you to use the Ty Ko Ky to destroy her, while she slumbers! She's not MIO, but she's like her… But we can't risk it!"

Tohka asked, "And… Beth Nevins?"

Hotaru asked, "What?"

Tohka asked her, "How is she, perchance? She and her sister, June. From what I recollected, before I was reimbursed back to life, like my sisters, that her aunt, Michelle Nevins, had the same psychic abilities, _ESP Perk_ , dormant from her father's blood. Miss Nevins saved your life once, did she?"

Hotaru said, "Uh… Yes. We first met, when her father was gravely ill, and we learn more about MIO. But why bring up June and Beth, now?"

Tohka said, "As I recall, their mother, Heather Dunn, left the Moji Mikisa, about two years and three months ago, following a mysterious incident in Imperial Lobby. Beforehand, these two girls were involved in a huge terror from a marshmallow-type Elder God. Beth was 6, while June was 12, at the time. Yes, quite young, and learned ESP Perk, when awoken from their grandfather. Of course, Beth's abilities came to pass, when thugs tried to hijack you, in the Nevins Dojo…"

 _At the time, Hotaru, after the MIO incident, was a caretaker to June & Beth, while Mr. Nevins vanished, and Heather was training in the snowy mountains, honing her newly-given Ice Shard abilities. She was tied up by three punks in spiky vests and muscular skin. One thug in a bandana went to Beth, at the age of 6, who was reading a comic book. The thug held the knife up and said, "Hey, kid! We're taking over your place! Get over to the front with your babysitter!"_

 _Beth sighed and said, "You're mugging us and ransacking my daddy's dojo, correct? I'm only a bystander. This is HER problem. I'm reading this cool story. So, just do your business and leave me out of it."_

 _Hotaru gasped in horror, as the thugs were concerned, yet a bit perplexed, since Beth, at her age, was showing no fear, like her father._

 ** _SOCK!  
_** _The thug punched Beth in the face and roared, "WRONG ANSWER, PUNK! NOW LIE ON THE GROUND! We're about to make you our plaything, you innocent child!"_

 _The thugs laughed evilly, holding knives and blades, as Beth was injured, bleeding from the mouth. Hotaru pleaded, "Beth… Please run…"_

 _Beth was bleeding from the mouth, as her pink blouse was stained of her own blood, "Ungh…"_

 _She saw her own blood and started to seethe in complete anger. The thug laughed, "Not good! But good for us! We ruined your best frilly dress! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Hotaru thought, in complete fear, "NOT GOOD, INDEED! That dress was a gift from Miss Dunn. She's just like her father! She has NO self-restraint!"_

 _Beth stood up and growled, as Hotaru yelled, "BETH! CONTROL YOURSELF!"_

 _Beth barked, "I'm not lying down for no-good shitheads like you! You forget who owns this dojo! Did you not?"_

 _Her body started to emit electric sparks, as the thugs were shaken. Hotaru, even more shaken, cried, "Is that-? OH, NO!"_

 _Beth charged at the thugs and proceeded to land a kick to the stomach of the one that bled her.  
 **POW!  
** And another kick to the neck area of the second thug, with a bald head.  
 **WHAM!  
CHOMP!  
**And the third thug, in spiky black hair, was severely kicked in the kneecap, smashing it open. And then, Beth chomped on his right thigh, like a piranha._

 _The thugs screamed in horror, and sprinted out of the dojo, as one shrieked, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! THAT KID'S A FREAK!"_

 _They disappeared, as Beth giggled in embarrassment, "Oops… I did it, again…"_

 _Hotaru sighed in disgust, "Why can't you think things thoroughly, Bethany?"_

 _Beth said, "I do, in fact. A great deal, since you helped my Auntie Michelle. But most of all, since Mom and Dad are gone, I'm doing my best to keep you and Sis safe. You two are the only family I've got."_

 _Hotaru was amazed, as she narrated, "She may have her father's power and skills, but she's nowhere near her aunt. She's a graceful beauty of British decent, but she's far from being a lady."_

Hotaru concluded, "That was the day I learned that Sir Clifton uses ESP Perk, likewise Michelle, and then June & Beth. I figured it out, since Michelle said that her ESP Perk, inherited by her father, was awakened, during the battle with MIO."

Tohka said, "So… Young Bethany, the youngest Nevins, inherited psychic powers from her grandfather, Clifton?"

Hotaru said, "That is correct. But why speak of her, now?"

 **SLASH!  
** Tohka kills Shiina and Sena, from behind, as she smirked evilly. Hotaru cried out, "Wha-? WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SISTERS?!"

Tohka smirked, "Because… I was only using my late sisters as puppets; just dolls I created. I just took the lives of innocent women, dressed as them. My sister, Shiina, is already dead, and Sena Aoi remains somewhere. Her life will be taken, soon. And when _your_ life is gone, I shall give grief and anger to young Beth… and hate. She will develop a tremendous hate for me."

Hotaru shrieked, "NO! TOHKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 **WHAM!  
** Tohka landed a swift kick to her head, and knocked her down. Tohka walked off, as Hotaru was badly hurt, "Tohka… Have you… lost your… senses?"

Tohka said, "I haven't. In fact, my thinking was extremely clear. I forged my Ty Ko Ky into something more pure and strong. But when I met MIO, the path I chose was clear to me… Ty Ko Ky holds more advantage, over ordinary laypeople. It cannot guard the process of age, as does the Tokisaki Clan. In my battle with MIO, so many years ago, I secretly admired her. She was powerful, beautiful, and immortal. I was coveted by the power of the jewels… and finally understood the real story. Shiina, Kurumi, and Lan Hikari… they all paid dividends on their part, knowing the truth about the Jewel Women. I didn't care who got in the way!"

Hotaru was stunned, both in disbelief and pain, as she cried, "No… What are you doing? I thought you wanted the gems to be destroyed… and to end MIO's reign of chaos… You're a twisted traitor, Tohka!"

Tohka smirked, as she held up a purple gem, "And now… your blood will be the key, as I will now be joining MIO's ranks, again. I was given her power core, after the battle with Steven Nevins, when _he_ turned traitor, learning of these abilities. I kept it secret, until the power absorbed into me… With you gone, the only ones who'll know the power cores of the perfect world are June & Beth Nevins; Heather Dunn, not so much, since I have bested her allies in Yatsuga Forest, only to survive the sunrise, moments after they withdrew. And once the Nevins Family is eliminated, I will have learned more of these gems, only to know the deeper truth, since both the Nevinses _and_ the Tokisakis are forever involved in this!"

Hotaru reached for her, as she groaned, "NO! Don't do it! The knowledge that you're seeking could have terrible consequences!"

The gem suddenly impaled into her chest, as Tohka was screaming in agony, while a huge bright glow engulfed her. Hotaru passed out, as she was watching on. A blinding flash engulf the huge ruins, as everyone was caught in the huge brightness.

* * *

 ** _Just who is this woman, and is she really Tohka Yatogami? And what is her story of showing up, now and then?  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter, and find out…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	32. Episode 11 Chapter 2

Back in New York, Beth was confronting a man in the road, riding a taxi. He shouted to her, "HEY, KID! GET OFF THE STREETS, WHY DON'T YOU? Don't you know that New York's packed with cars, dumbass?"

Beth glares at him, as he continued, "Now, get the hell out of my way!"

She approached him and grabbed his collar. She barked, "Excuse me? What did you say to me? You called me _dumb_ , didn't you? Sorry, could you say it all again, and be more specific? I would like to know what you're _really_ saying… that is…"

She grinned at him, "If you're lucky for an adult like you to be throttled by _this_ kid, hmm?"

A girl in long blonde hair, glasses, wearing a red shirt and jeans, called out, "SIS! Unhand him, this instant!"

Beth gasped, as she cringed, "URK! Uh, Sis?"

"I ask what you're doing to that man!"

Beth replied to her, "Uh… I was getting… uh… getting a ride, and…"

She looked at the vehicle and said, "AH! It's a taxi! I was finding a taxi for us to ride in!"

The girl was with Midoriya, who was accompanying Beth. Beth opened the door and said, "Here, step inside, June. This way, we cannot walk that far."

June smiled, "Thanks, Beth. That was thoughtful of you."

 ** _June Nevins, a.k.a. "The Devil Princess" – Age: 15 (born 11/14/2001); Powers: ESP Perk & Darkness Shadow; Abilities: Psychic Powers and Manipulation; June is the first daughter of Steven Nevins and Heather Dunn, and is Beth Nevins' older sister._**

June said to Midoriya, "Climb in, Izuku, we're going to ride. My treat."

Beth grins in nervousness, thinking in relief, "Phew! That was close."

June clamps Beth's neck and pulled her into the taxi. June hissed, "You know, I can read your thoughts, too, you know…"

Beth squeaked, "Eep."

* * *

 ** _Episode XI – Chapter 2: The ESP Perk!  
The Yin of Darkness Shadow!_**

* * *

At they were riding, June was sitting in the middle, as Beth took a window seat.

 _The Nevins Family – reduced to two sisters and a mother… Overtime, I would hear bits of their past._

Beth said, in concern, "Really? Miss Speedwagon came all the way here, and we came back to New York to visit her. But we find that she's not even here?"

June replied, "Well, to be honest, it's not like Hotaru to be late… I'm sure that her spare time outside the Moji Mikisa requires much time than she hoped for."

Beth grumbled, "So I've heard."

She asked June, "Say, sis… I'm curious… Aside from Emily, your best friend, do you and Hotaru have a bond together, since I was in grade school? I mean, she was Auntie Michelle's best friend, after all."

June asked, "Why bring that up? What are you implying?"

Beth said, in smugness, "Well, let's see… Miss Hotaru's never married, and Auntie Michelle's single… Plus, you're at the age of puberty, before me. I was thinking that a simple relationship was the _only_ thing going on here."

June was angry, as she strangled and beat up Beth, "YOU BRAT! ROGUE! BRUTE!"

"OW, HEY! STOP IT, SIS!" Beth cried out, being lambasted by her sister. "OW! I KNOW SPEEDWAGON'S LOYAL, BUT I WAS KIDDING! OW! OW! STOP!"

Midoriya was shocked, seeing the siblings fight.

 _The Nevinses are known for their huge adventures. But their biggest ones to date were dismayed. They lost their aunt, Michelle, in an accident at sea. Their father, Steven, disappeared, following said accident, and their mother, Heather Dunn, was busy training in the mountains, while on sabbatical from her job.  
June Nevins, the older sister, was a nice and gentle girl, and even takes after her mother. I guess that is fair, even for punks in the streets… or anybody else. Maybe because she was destined for being a hero, like her parents. Beth, on the other hand, was like June… only her basic kindness got into trouble._

 **XXXXX**

They were at a café, having dinner, as Midoriya was having curry, while June was having a salad, and Beth a hamburger.

 _…thanks to me._

A man called out, "WAITER! WAITER!"

The waiter said to the man in a blue shirt and beard, "Yes, sir?"

The man said, "Who's these three? And what are they doing in my seat?"

The waiter said, "Oh, these three? They're just dining at the usual spot."

The man shouted, "Crappy snot-nosed kids like them? Kids like them shouldn't be allowed in a place like this! That punk in the black hair, his ugly mug is ruining my appetite!"

The waiter said, "I understand, sir. But they are customers. As long as they pay the check, we happily serve to _anybody_. That's a law we go by, from management."

The man barked, "Oh, yeah? What about adult supervision?! You'll happily accept these punks sit here in my booth? Huh?"

The waiter said, "They have cellphones. They are old enough to go by themselves, sir."

Midoriya sighed and said, "You know, if we chose his seat, that's fine. But still, we can let him budge."

Beth barked, "Like hell I'd go to the _Smoking Section_!"

June said, "It's alright, Izuku. I'll handle this."

Beth growled, but June halted her, "Beth! NO!"

Beth said, "Come on. You're not going to let that big ape ruin our dinner, right?"

June replied, "NO. But… People are entitled to their opinions. But this big oaf is treating disrespect to our friend. He is the same age as me, but we know how to fend for ourselves. Be mindful of the others, now, but show no carnage!"

Beth smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

The man approached the booth and said, "Hey, you punks! You kids should leave, before I call the cops on you! You brats don't belong in an adult-orientated facility. Now, get out of MY seat!"

Beth barked, " _Your_ seat?"

She stood up and said, "Heartwarming…"

He snarled, and reached for his pocket, "Okay, since you won't move, it's time for a little girl to being spanked by me!"

He cackled, as Beth called out, "May I assist? If you're looking for a spare belt, look no further! You're going to reach for your left pants pocket, you'll find a paddle that you're using to swat me arse, are you? Try looking on your _right_ pocket."

The man said, "Wah?!"

Midoriya gasped, "What did she-?"

The others were concerned, as the man said, reaching in his pants pocket, "What is she talking about?"

He gasped, as he found it. He cried, "No way!"

Beth called out, "Next you'll say " _You brat! How could you have known where they were?_ ""

The man shouted, "You brat! How could you have known where they were?" and then gasped in shock.

Beth explained, "By the visible abrasions on your hands, I do say that your hobby is ping pong. Besides, you always carry that paddle with you, for anything, _including_ disciplining punk kids like me."

The man gasped, as Beth continued, "Moreover, the paddle is still a bit worn out, and not from a game of pong. You just came back from assaulting your child! Is that right?"

The man cried, "WHAT? I don't have snot-nosed brats!"

"Why the wedding band? I understand that you have a wife, and in that suit of yours. Since it's well-fresh and clean, I would say that there's a little sweat and piss on your shirt, over that horrid blue blazer. Meaning, you'd either tried to change your son's diaper, or that you were beating him up, after you removed your jacket. And after that, you put your blazer on, and stowed the paddle away, in your back pocket."

The man clutched his paddle and growled. Beth continued, "For my next _psychic thought_ , you're about to say " _Yeah, so what?_ " Now!"

The man grinned evilly, "Yeah, so what? Right, I do have a wife, but I don't plan on getting children! I was offered to babysit her sister's son! But the brat was a noisy little pisshead! So, yeah, I did spank him rotten with my paddle!"

He ran to her and shouted, "So, now… _YOU'RE_ ABOUT TO FEEL THE SAME PUNISHMENT, KID!"

He swung his paddle and was about to strike Beth. But…  
 **SWAT!  
** He swatted her hamburger in front of his paddle, spewing out ketchup and chunks of meat and crumbs. She said, "Sorry. But does my dinner look like a fanny? I wasn't the one you're swatting… But, hey, at least I have no lip holes."

The man's suit was completely ruined, because of his assault on an innocent hamburger. He shrieked, "OH, MY GOD!"

Beth said, as the man was embarrassed, on all-fours, "I can predict anything that your tiny brain can come up with. Do you understand that now, you simpleton? Men like you, who abuses children, make me sick!"

All the patrons in the café applauded to her, as the man slinked away. However, a man in a black suit appeared, knowing the man that had his suit soiled. He bowed to her and said, "Please… forgive me, milady. Forgive my employee's misgotten behavior…"

He turned to June and said, "You're June Nevins, right? I happen to work on a lot of business deals with Miss Speedwagon. In fact, my father once worked with the late Robert Speedwagon, a while back in London. The woman, Miss Speedwagon, told me stories about you and your family. Nice to meet you, finally."

June gasped, "Huh? You know my Mom and Dad?"

The man approached them and said, "I heard it through the grapevine, which, of course, didn't make the mainstream, yet. But you should know. It seems that Miss Speedwagon has been murdered."

They gasped, as Beth asked, "You sure? I won't believe it, but… I'm sure it's not true…"

The man said, "Don't worry, kid. It's unclear, but the chick that killed her was a fighter for _Ty Ko Ky_."

"Ty Ko Ky?! Could it be Miss Yatogami? But… she's been dead, for months."

"All we could say that the bodies of Speedwagon and her team were washed away in the riverbank, somewhere in Mexico. But luckily, her whereabouts remained unknown. Pity, it reminds me of _your_ aunt, Michelle Nevins… She died at sea in the Atlantic, but no body was found. Nobody knows why it happened, or how the murderer did it, but she fled, long after."

June grew worried, as she sobbed, "I know exactly what… Miss Speedwagon told me everything that I chose to keep hidden, after all these years. I know Auntie Michelle, and her feud with a horrible woman named Akiyama… or, as she's called, MIO, and the dark gem that changed her."

Midoriya said, "Beth, stay back. He's a mafia guy. Don't believe what he says!"

The man said, smoking a cigar, "Believe whatever you want to, kid. But it's fact."

Beth called out, "Hold on! Try your breast pocket, if you're after your lighter."

The man said, "Eh?" and reached in his pocket.

Beth said, "Thanks for the warning, Midoriya. But I believe what these guys are saying. You're only motivated for money. Information is important, so I'm inclined to listen, since my Mommy's an AAW Agent from New York. However…"

She grabbed his collar and slugged him in the solar plexus. He gagged and coughed up blood, while Beth walks passed him, "As true as what he says, you don't just waltz on here, and simply blurt out awful news towards my sister, June! Don't you see how upset you made her, from this horrible news? You're a very thoughtless man!"

 **WHAM!  
** She threw him towards a table, destroying it. June was scared, as she whimpered, "That was 18 months ago, and I'm still frightened by these moments… including what became of Daddy and Auntie Michelle…"

Beth hugged her and said, "It's alright, Sis… I'm here. I'll protect you."

June said, "You mustn't, Beth. I'm the older sister. I'm concerned for you. I don't want the same fate befall to either of us, like Grandfather, Daddy, and Auntie Michelle."

They hugged, as Beth said, "I'll be fine. You are a braver hero than me… But, if it were _my_ fate… then I'd gladly accept it…"

Midoriya was saddened, as he was upset for the two girls.

 _At the time, I didn't understand what was going on… including what these two were… But these two, torn by family, had an unimaginable history._

* * *

At AAW-New York, June visited the office, as she called, "Hello? Anyone here?"

 **BANG!  
** "OW!" A woman in a pink shirt and white pants banged her head from under the desk.

June asked, "Mom? Is that you?"

Heather appeared, as she was under the desk, again. She moaned, "Ungh… My head…"

Heather asked, "Oh, Junior."

June said, "Mom… We need to talk… it's about what Miss Speedwagon told me…"

"About?" Heather asked in worry.

June said, "About MIO…"

Heather gasped, as June whispered, "Beth made a ruckus in the café, though she was polite to outsmart the lowlifes, but a horrid man told me what happened to Hotaru. She's dead… Killed in Mexico…"

Heather whispered, as she hugged her, "It's okay… Mommy's here. And this was from…"

"An employee in her business, who knows her ancestor, R.E.O. Speedwagon."

"Hmm… Well, I'll see if I can find her, via a search party. Where was she last seen?"

June told her mother everything that the man said, last night, including the woman that allegedly killed her: Tohka Yatogami. Heather said that Tohka died, long ago. June said, "That's what we thought, from Hotaru… But she… Did you guys ever run into Tohka?"

Heather replied, "Well… Once, in Yatsuga Forest, during a mission. But that was only for Rook and Peter. Of course, they won and obliterated them, being they were vampires like MIO. But it puzzles me… How could Tohka be still alive, if she was killed, long ago?"

June was worried, and then said, "I don't know… But it's weird. Hearing her name… it reminds me… … …of what happened to Auntie Michelle…"

She sobbed, as Heather hugged her. She said, "It's alright… Michelle's in a better place."

Of course, she doesn't know that Michelle's still alive… but her whereabouts are unknown. Heather then explained, "Junior, you should know, since you're old enough now, and that your powers are growing strong… You see, your body is of the _Precious Stones of Control,_ a la Yin Yang. You possess the Darkness Shadow _and_ the ESP Perk, both of which are considered the strongest powers, individually. But combined, it made into _one_ powerful being. Knowing your sister, she has none, as I recall…"

"She does," June lied, knowing that Beth has ESP Perk as well, and cannot tell her mother, "But… What if, like Auntie Michelle, would she receive psychic powers, albeit from hereditary beliefs?"

Heather replied, "Well, your grandfather… He was once of psychic powers… So, it's safe to assume that she will. But with her attitude, Beth's not of pure heart, like her father."

What Heather doesn't know was that Beth was indeed of pure heart, like June. June received her powers, during an invasion involving Mistress Makie and Mal, and received her Darkness Shadow from a séance, during a second Mech-Sister invasion. Beth, on the other hand, her powers were awakened, from her grandfather, via mind-link from Hikari's ESP Perk, prior to her death. Hikari died, and handed over her psychic energy to Beth, thereby awakening her ESP Perk, which was dormant, since she was born. Heather even explained the difference between ESP Perk and Darkness Shadow.

"Also, there's a reason why it's Yin and Yang… The ESP Perk, which you, your grandfather, and a few others hold, is a peaceful and good power, similar to the Herbal Zester, only it's weaker than the Zester. However, the Darkness Shadow is considered the Yang, and it's held by a few evil people… The Big Guy holds his powers, but uses it for justice. It's rather weird, since the Darkness Shadow AND ESP Perk cannot be joined as on combined power."

"And you? June asked.

Heather replied, "I hold NO Darkness nor ESP. I have the Increased Suplex and Ice Shard. So, it's possible that one of those powers will consume me… since you can only hold three at a time."

"There's a limit to it?"

"Of course. But they say that you hold more than three Precious Stones, you die. Your body cannot control the powers inside you, if it's overflowing with more than four different states of power. And there are even powers that cannot combine, like fire with water, or stone with psychic, or robot with grass."

"I see… And those powers are okay?"

"As long as you control them…" Heather said, "Beth, however, whatever her powers are, if she had any, let's hope she uses them to good use. She is like her father… my husband…"

June smiled and said, "Thank you. But I'm still worried about the action that is going on… MIO almost destroyed your careers, using Miss Nishikinomiya for her law. Mom, can you… Let me watch over Sis? If she _does,_ indeed, go wild, and fight after the evil vampire, I cannot lose her…"

Heather replied, "I suppose so… You _are_ her older sister… But if it's her fate, she has no choice but to choose it… win or lose…"

June was sad, as she sniffled, "Mommy… I'm sorry…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away in New York, that evening, Midoriya and Beth were at the park, having lunch, and reading the newspaper. Beth showed him a newspaper article, as she said, "Midoriya… Can this be true?"

He asked, "What?"

She showed him a bra ad, and asked, "Can my boobs be that big, like that?"

Midoriya said, "Lemme see… _Go from A-cup to C-cup…_ Yeah, right. Don't buy into this snake oil."

Beth asked, "Come again?"

As they were talking, Beth sensed a figure from far away. It was Tohka, in a dark purple robe. She was spying in the tree, behind Beth and Midoriya. Beth then said, "Yeah, that's great. You mind wait here? I have to go to the swings."

She dashed off to the swings, which is closer to Tohka. Beth said, as she was looking, "I say… You look rather familiar to me. Come out."

Tohka appeared, as she calmly said, "Bethany Nevins… We meet, at last…"

Beth smiled, "Odd… I never knew you were nice to me… yet you're rather picky… Please, tell me. Have we possibly met somewhere before? And why isn't your breath visible? It's cold, tonight. And, if I'm not seeing things, I hint some fangs in your mouth, like from a stray dog. Am I right?"

Tohka walked to her and smirked, as Beth stepped back. She whispered, "Don't trifle with me, I warn you."

Tohka prepared to fight, as she said, "Bethany Nevins… You are a formidable foe, like your father… but your life will end, before you are even a threat! Even if it _is_ in plain sight, on this city street… Bethany Nevins… Your blood will be spilled all around, for I will succeed in taking you away from this world…"

Beth then added, as she held up a NERF gun, shaped like a Tommy Gun, "Or… perhaps not."

 **RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT…  
** She fired at Tohka, firing rounds of huge reddish bullets onto Tohka. The shells were produced, coated with a fiery red aura and with shadowy essence. Tohka was continuously shot at, as everyone took cover. Midoriya was shocked, beyond belief.

 _I knew the girl was crazy. BUT NOT THAT CRAZY! AT THIS EVENING, IN PUBLIC?! INCREDIBLE! AND IS THAT A NERF GUN? WHERE DID SHE EVEN GET A TOMMY GUN?! **WHY SHOOT UP THE WHOLE CITY?**_

Beth screamed out loud, as the bullets continued to shot at the vampire Tohka. Tohka dropped to the ground, badly injured, as Beth stopped firing. She called to her, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes! I was waiting for you, Tohka Yatogami! That was on behalf of Miss Speedwagon _and_ Auntie Michelle. But I don't think you'll go down that easily.  
Our war has begun!"

She wiped her tears and called out, "YATOGAMI! I'm going to give you the choice of your demise! What's your choice, you newly-christened vampire: sunlight, Hamon, or I could just smash your fucking brains in? How about that, woman?"

A few of the people were scared, as Beth went closer to where Tohka fell. Midoriya cried out, "Beth!"

He pleaded, "Beth, do you have any idea what you did? You've lost your mind? Just look at what you did!"

Beth said, "Yeah, I know. It'll take a small fortune to fix the park's trees up."

Midoriya yelled, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMAN!"

Beth barked, "THAT… was no woman…"

She thought, picking up her foam pellets, "These bullets I fired have strange dents in them."

She said to him, "Midoriya, get out of here, now! That woman I shot… she's not a woman… but I can only hope she _was_ human. And if she _was_ human, I'll happily go to jail, without thinking twice about it."

He gasped, "What? What are you-?"

Beth shouted, as a few women were crying, "CAN WE PLEASE STOP THE WATER WORKS? I'M TRYING TO THINK, DAMN IT! If you don't calm down, I'll play the _Cute Girl routine_ on you."

She gasped, seeing where Tohka was. She was lying on the ground, bloodied and full of holes, but then she suddenly sat up, brimming with dark energy. The people in the park screamed, as they ran away. Tohka stood back up, and smiled, "It hurt… but not too much…"

Beth growled, as Midoriya was shocked.

* * *

 ** _What is this? Tohka Yatogami's shot into holes, but she's standing tall. What could it mean, and is she really Tohka Yatogami?!  
Find out in the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	33. Episode 11 Chapter 3

Beth stared down with Tohka, who took a huge barrage of foam bullets, charged with psychic energy, and was still unharmed. She pulled out most of the bullets from her body, and Beth was shocked.

"Just as I feared…" Beth thought, "Tohka is, _indeed_ , a vampire!"

Tohka said, "MIO's failure… was in her infatuation of her own power. She just couldn't resist pushing her own limits; and to use any innocent layperson as her plaything. She stretched herself thin, allowing Michelle Nevins to strike her… But even so, your father also had that sort of power, and he was seemingly slewed by his own flesh and blood. But I have a different philosophy. I figured I can reflect on this chance, once you're destroyed, as I unleash these new powers. There will be NO MERCY for you! I fight to survive, and to avenge the fallen! But MIO changed me, for the better! I thought it would be proper to open up with the technique that your father used to oust your aunt!"

Beth tried to fire, but she was out of ammo. Tohka glowed from her eyes and hissed, "Guns always fail… But I can shoot special energy shots from my eyes. Look closely at my **_SRSE_** , Beth ** _– Space-Ripper Stinger Eyes!_** "

She fired a beam of pink energy at Beth. It shot into Beth's head and neck. Midoriya shrieked, "BETH!"

Beth was standing in shock and pain, as Tohka smiled, "That was a little too easy… Almost like taking candy from a baby."

She turned away and said, "And now, as Beth Nevins is dead…"

Beth responded, suddenly, "I _know_ what you'll say next…"

They both said, " _Her sister is next, as she, too, will die in MIO's rule!_ "

Tohka gasped, as Beth giggled, seemingly alive.

* * *

 ** _Episode XI – Chapter 3: A Message from Tohka!  
Beware of the Jewel Women!_**

* * *

Beth then smirked, "And the next line you'll say is… " _How can she possibly survive, with that hole in her head?_ " Am I right?"

Tohka shivered, "But… How can she possibly survive, with that hole in her head?" and then gasped in shock.

Beth explained, "You girls from Japan, who study the sacred arts of mystery… Too much training in the forests of Fuji has dulled your senses. That's why I like the city. It keeps you sharp. You wouldn't be a bit more confused, if you were a bit more observant, Yatogami. Alright, here's a hint… You wouldn't happen to have the time, would you?"

She pointed at the clock, as it was 5:50pm, but the clock was in reverse. Tohka cried, "What th-? A mirror image?!"

Beth then said, "I know everything about Mom, Dad, and Auntie Michelle. I've heard the story about how your new mistress, MIO, was taken in by Daddy and Auntie Michelle, back in England, and learned everything about what occurred, including Daddy's betrayal, leading to him fighting my aunt, in one final bout. And even so, Daddy was taught this move, by your mistress!"

Tohka cried out, "A _Mirror Spell_?!"

Beth swung her toy gun like a bat and shouted, "LOOK WHO FINALLY NOTICED?"

 **WHAM!  
** "SHITHEAD!" **  
**Tohka gets slammed by the gun's holster, and was dropped down. Beth yelled, "I also noticed that you abandoned the Ty Ko Ky ways, to learn about MIO's newfound abilities, and that means _you're_ allergic to Hamon; just as you are to SUNLIGHT!"

 **SMASH!  
** Tohka flies through a tree, and was down. Beth's hands suddenly glowed in an orange hue and shouted, "BATTER UP! HERE'S THE PITCH!"

She landed a swift jab to Tohka's chest, and was flown through the forest, "THAT'S OUTTA HERE!"

Tohka was down on the ground, as Beth said, "So, from what I hear… Hamon does a great job of melting faces. I wonder what Ty Ko Ky does, since it matches the fabled Hamon, held by the Joestars."

Tohka's head lifted towards Beth, and fired her eye lasers at Beth. She dodged out of the way, only to be nicked in the neck. She stumbled to one knee, and groaned, "Damn. I guess not. It's as though I never even touched her, at all. Could it be that Sis was wrong?"

Tohka said, "Not at all. June Nevins wasn't wrong, at all, because I see that you've grown into quite a worthy foe, if I didn't have to kill you, then. Here's a secret, before you die… I have mastered MIO's powers, and before I was killed by her, during Michelle's fight with your father, whom, yes you have guessed, turned on his own sister, to side with the vampire. But as I died, MIO resurrected me, moments after your father's defeat. And I obey her every whim, since I know much about the Ty Ko Ky and the Precious Stones of Control. I never left Lan Hikari's side, as I chose to be a double agent of darkness, to avoid being found out by the vampire gynoid, herself. But I wanted more. One side of me said I don't want to live, being that I am her slave. But another side of me wanted to kill for her amusement. It was then I learned, as I taught Michelle Nevins _Ty Ko Ky_ , that MIO can be defeated with psychic energy, and manipulation towards the power cores that I am now powered by. I am a fully-built fembot, served to obey my mistress!"

Beth slinked a bit and said, "Wow, what a touching story. NO! Really, it is! But do you think I rely on both Hamon _and_ Psychic Energy, all the time? My father, you see, is the greatest fighter in the Moji Mikisa. What you know is that my father, Steven Nevins, had betrayed our family to side with that bimbo. But what you _didn't_ know is that he's an excellent artist in the discipline of _Choujin Kung-Fu_! But unlike my Daddy…"

She pulled a string and shouted, "I'M ALSO VERY FAST!"

A pin pulled out of Tohka's purple blouse, revealing a grenade implanted inside. She cried, "WHAT? How did she get it inside me?"

Beth ran for it, as Tohka threw the bomb towards her. She smirked, "Child's play!"

Beth called, "SURE, I bet I would make it so easy on you! But I forgot to tell you, that grenade was a dud, anyways. I'm more worried about what it also does, when you knocked it away."

The grenade pulls out many pins, appearing from behind Tohka's back, stuck in her hair, shirt, and skirt. She shrieked, "WHAT? YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The grenades exploded into huge fiery blasts, as Tohka screamed in horror, engulfed in the explosions. Beth jumped out of the way, avoiding the impact. She crawled over to Midoriya, and then said, "How'd I do? That was close."

She looked at the wreckage, and gasped in horror. She whimpered, "Wha-? What the hell _is_ she?!"

Midoriya cringed in horror, as Beth yelled, "Midoriya, I thought I told you to run away!"

Midoriya cried, "It's too late for that, now! PLEASE, ALL MIGHT! COME TO MY AIDE AND ASSIST US ON THIS VILE VILLAIN! SHE'S FROM HELL! PLEASE, JUST SAVE ME!"

Tohka suddenly emerged from the rubble, in bloody gory pieces. Her body started to regenerate, as it was whole, with only her purple bra and skirt on. Midoriya sobbed, "She… She's a monster…"

He said to her, "You know all about monsters, right? You know what to do!"

Beth said, "Of course I do. For this sort of situation, I can do one plausible thing that I do…"

Midoriya was amazed, as he asked, "What is it? A secret weapon? Amazing! What is this secret tactic that you perform?"

Beth smiled, "Oh, yes… It's so secret… that anyone can do it. Look at her legs, Midoriya. I basically blew them to smithereens. I basically caused them to slowly regenerate, which is our ticket to this successful battle. And as for my legs, they're in great shape~!"

He asked, "Alright! Leg power! And what will you do with these fancy legs?"

She giggled, and winked, "Just the only thing to do, in situations like this~!"

She dashed off, screaming in fright, "RUNNING LIKE HELL, AS FAST AS I CAN! MOVE! RUN AWAY!"

Midoriya was shocked, and appalled, after seeing Beth flee. He followed her and shrieked, "THIS KID'S INSANE!"

As they ran, Tohka suddenly leapt up and chased after them. Beth thought, "That's right. Follow me, Yatogami."

Beth's plan was to run away, avoiding any damage towards the other people. But Tohka chose to wait, as she moaned, "I will make her pay dearly for what she did to me. It'll take time, before I can fully regenerate… even though I am immortal."

She crushed a piece of rubble on the ground, ( _Pressure applied by fingertips: 235 kilograms per centimeters squared_ )  
and leapt upwards ( _leaping abilities: currently 4 meters, 22 centimeters_ ).

She landed on the ground and fled off.

 **XXXXX**

Far away, near the Brooklyn Bridge, Beth & Midoriya were stopped in the middle of the bridge. Midoriya asked if they lost Tohka. But Beth replied that it wasn't enough.

"You hear that?" She asked.

He said, "The only thing I hear is the river."

She shouted, "NO, NOT THAT! LOOK UP!"

They looked up, and Tohka appeared from top of the suspension ropes, with a female hostage. It was a woman in chestnut blonde hair and a light blue dress. She was being held hostage by Tohka, as Beth was shocked. She dug her fingers into the girl's mouth, as Midoriya shouted, "SHE FOLLOWED US HERE! RUN!"

Tohka called out, "I wouldn't run, if I were you… not unless you want to spare this girl's life… Run away, and I kill her, quickly! But come up here, and I'll let her go! Then, we shall fight!"

Beth cried, "What sort of threat is that? I don't even know this woman, you moron!"

She thought, "But I recognized her…"

Midoriya cried, "Beth, let's run!"

Tohka called out, "Whether you know this woman or not, it doesn't matter! If you flee now, I'll know what sort of man you are… by that, I meant if you're as brave as your father, the Choujin Traitor, or a coward like your mother, the Ice Speedster! Rather than pursue you, I can use this time to heal myself, for a true warrior can seek revenge for Ms. Speedwagon _and_ Miss Nevins! However, if you were to come up here, after a girl you don't even know, then I shall see that you're as courageous like your father! Which means… you'll be a real threat, and continue to search after me, in the future, as I would have to eliminate you, here and now! I'll kill _her_ , regardless! FIGHT ME OR RUN! **DECIDE!** "

Beth growled, and then calmed down, "Do your worst! Go ahead and do it, Tohka! I wouldn't even try to save her, even if she was my sister!"

Tohka snarled, sticking her fingers into the girl's mouth, "Is that all? Are you certain you wished for me to do it? This is all a game to you, let alone it's not. This is different!"

Beth snickered, "Please… A true Ty Ko Ky fighter would never do such a thing. Such gratuitous cruelty would be unseeming-."

 **SNAP!  
** Tohka snapped off something inside her mouth, as Midoriya cried, "WHAT?!"

Tohka pulled out a whole tooth, and threw it towards Beth's feet. The girl shrieked in pain, as Beth saw the tooth. She gasped, and started to seethe and boil up, "Sis is going to kill me… That… Just despicable! That whore has no conscience!"

Tohka said, "Consider that your final warning!"

Midoriya was shocked, in scared shivering, "That… That was a whole tooth! She ripped that girl's tooth off, completely!"

Beth was enraged, as she clutched her fists, "You demonic freak!"

She snarled and hissed, as she shouted, "I lied… I _know_ that girl, who happens to know my sister… RELEASE HER, TOHKA!"

Tohka laughed, as the girl's mouth was lightly bleeding. Beth ripped her dress off, showing a white sleeveless top, and hollered, " **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!** You're a vile inhuman abomination!"

Tohka called out, releasing her hostage, "Your act of calm has lit the fire we see now!"

Beth shouted, "You're going to pay for hurting Emily! Let's skip the pretty speeches! NOW YOU'RE MINE!"

She ran towards her, but Tohka shouted, glowing in her eyes, "DIE!"

She fired her eye lasers again, as Beth shrieked, " **OHHHHHHHHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She held up shot glasses and giggled smugly, "Fool me once, shame on me. But unfortunately for you, Tohka, you'll _never_ be able to fool me _twice!_ "

She glowed in a dark aura, and shouted, " ** _ESP PERK HAMON!_** "

Her shot glasses brimmed in golden energy, and Tohka's laser shots pounced into the small glasses. But the laser shots ricocheted off, heading back to Tohka. The laser blasted through Tohka's head, through the brain, as the other laser nicks through Beth's left shoulder.

Tohka, bleeding from her head, started to croak and gag, "No… Tha-… That's…"

Beth smirked, "Now you'll say " _That's impossible_ …"."

Tohka responded, "That's impossible…" and dropped to one knee.

Beth explained, "I only used my ESP Perk on this shot glass, and used your own Ty Ko Ky to bounce it back. I knew you would try to aim at my forehead, again. Predictability can be quite the fatal flaw."

Tohka suddenly kipped up, and charged at Beth. Beth inhaled and shone in a dark aura of psychic energy. She jumped up and cried out, "HERE'S A LITTLE MOVE FROM MY FATHER! Give my regards to him… **IN HELLLLLLLLLLLLL!** "

 **SLAM!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"  
She slammed a devastating Kung Fu kick towards Tohka's chest. The impact of the kick exploded from behind her back, shattering most of the gem she was infused with, inside her chest.

"Sis and Mother will sleep easy, tonight. Finally." Beth concluded.

Tohka flew off of the bridge and dropped down, heading to the river. Beth caught her hand and said, "NO! Not before you tell me about Father!"

Tohka moaned, "Why would you try to save me? I stabbed Lan Hikari in the back, and he doesn't know, only to find the truth! Aren't you a little frightened that with my last remaining power, I could've blown your arm clean off?"

Beth said, "You just try it, Tohka! I can just pummel you with my remaining arm! I want to know answers, Tohka! Why did you throw Miss Speedwagon's body into the river? Something doesn't add up!"

Tohka replied, "The blood of your father, Steven Nevins, flows right through you. On the opposite, you're all-powerful, but you're both insatiably curious. Yes, I'm aware of your father's betrayal to MIO, only for him to disappear, after he lost to your aunt! Because of this, like The Gang, Lan Hikari, and my former friends, you're entering a nature that you can never escape from! I'm only here to warn you, if you bested me…"

Beth cried, "What are you talking about?"

Tohka sobbed, "Soon… Soon, you shall learn of _them_ … of the _Jewel Women_ … and then, you'll find all the answers you shall seek… Your aunt is a brave warrior, much as your father, your mother, and your sister… Nevins Blood flows through you… making you courageous and cunning!"

Beth yelled, "Oh, shut it, Tohka! I'm sick of you making big adult talk, with your rubbish!"

Tohka confessed, "But I threw the bodies of Hotaru and others to the river… only to save her… Don't you see? The jewels that power the Jewel Women are all-powerful, and human blood makes the gems even more stronger than before, even learning of which gem can make the human earn. Once infused by it, I learned from another me in another universe that the dire chaos may show up, in MIO's hands! The blood of the victims was sucked deeply, only to activate the true nature of the power cores! It was like a carnivorous plant that wanted to suck life out. It was ghastly! So I removed the bodies from the cave, and washed them away! Miss Speedwagon was one of those bodies, but I didn't kill her, but rather wound her! But knowing that it was too late, it wouldn't be long, before _she_ will be awakened from her 2,000-year slumber."

She sighed, and moaned, "Not to worry… It is fated that you will meet with her, real soon. For she knows of your father, and the bloody brawl that is about to take place. I betrayed Lan Hikari, only to learn the truth, and now that I have learned of it, I hand it over to you… the knowledge that you are given, and what has been going on, since your father and aunt brought Yui-Bot and MIO into this world. The Gang's destiny has already been written! Their confrontation with MIO is closing in! YOU, HOWEVER, MUST STOP THE ONE THAT WILL MAKE THINGS WORSE!"

Her body started to fade out and tear apart, as Tohka sobbed, crying tears from her eyes, "If I wanted to start again, I have to destroy the evil Queen Mio, if I had the chance, and rescued Lan Hikari from guilt and depression! It's my own fault I dragged him and Miss Nevins into this mess, only that the truth has been revealed!"

Beth cried out, "That energy inside you… Is that-?"

Tohka said, "I will regret nothing, as I die, but knowing that I would use the last moments of my life to give you dire warnings. Go and present this important information to your mother, and she will give the preparations ready for the time, when MIO will finally emerge! I cannot stay longer, since it's already hell, thanks to everything that occurred, from Tohru Honda's death, leading to the arrival of Remy Snowflake and the Great West Greenwich War, to the battle in Imperial Lobby and in Yatsuga Forest!"

Beth cried out, "TOHKA, WAIT! I NEED TO KNOW MORE!"

Tohka's arms evaporated, as Beth let go of her grip. Tohka fell off the bridge, plummeting towards the river. She called out, in her final words, "Tell Lan Hikari… I said goodbye, and I'm sorry for everything! FAREWELL, BETHANY NEVINS!"

Midway to the ocean, her body exploded into a huge cloud of light, and vanished from the world. Beth shuddered in fright, and then roared in anger, pounding her fists onto her chest.

* * *

 ** _Germany – Moments later…_**

* * *

 _Germany, 1938 – The Second World War rages on, threatening to engulf more nations, around the world, with each passing. As the German Army grew, it seeks to take over the world, with technology and weapons that stand in the cutting edge of science. However, they also researched astrology, sorcery, alchemy, and psychic powers (not affiliated with the ESP Perk). They seek to gain every advantage, through every manner imaginable in their quest for world conquest.  
Now, at about 80 years later, it was through this tenacity, a spy network in Mexico heard wind of Tohka Yatogami's actions. And through her intel, back in Stuttgart, Germany…_

Far away in Germany, a young girl was relaxing in her beanbag, stretching her legs out. She had purplish pink hair, done in a shape of a clitoris, and with a blue uniform, general's hat, and black and white striped socks. She was flipping the channels on the remote, as a few soldiers, in beige uniforms and red armbands on their right arms, showing a circle with the colors of the German Flag, were standing in attention.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Don't worry. NO Swastikas in MY fanfics._

"Attention, soldiers of war… Your Kosuri-ness demands you get _mein_ ice cream!" She spoke in a German accent, "One of you get it for me, and you have three minutes. Go now! _RAUS!_ "

One soldier saluted, " _Ja wohl, Ma'am!_ I shall get _eine_ ice cream!"

He rushed off, as the soldiers remained in attention. Kosuri stood up and said, " _Ver gut_."

Kosuri Onigashira, a.k.a. Kosuri von Stroheim, is a former member of SOX, and currently leads a group of soldiers in what she calls it " _The Foreplay Reich_ ". This was the _NubMench_ , the German army that follows war tactics, similar to German War History, dating back to World War I and II.

 ** _NOTE:_** _I was gonna say "Foreskin Reich", but Foreplay sounded cleaner._

One soldier stood in attention and said, "Ma'am! How goes your expedition in Zoshigoaka?"

Kosuri smiled, "Ah, yes. Kosuri will tell you the juiciest plans. Of course, I didn't want any of you to assist me. This is a one-woman job, and mein power is unmatched!"

"Yes, Frau Kosuri!" They shouted in unison.

Kosuri said, "Now that I wait for my ice cream, Kosuri will explain. Which of us is more useful in this Moji Mikisa: Useless _Kona Force_ with ridiculous robots, _Reckless Groupe_ with destructive attitude, or my army?  
Anyways, onwards to our plan of infiltration, and soon, we attack Zoshigoaka, with our ranks, as their DNC Prefects are diminishing. All I need is _eine Liebes-Skandal!_ The student council in this school has _drei_ boys and _zwei_ girls. Look at pattern: girl, boy, boy, girl, boy. And the first four in pattern are on a relationship. This was no easy task. I had the male President and Vice-President stumble over to my side. Like so."

She pretended to be sad, and then sobbed, "I'm sorry… I… thought you would understand…"

The soldiers applauded, as one soldier said, " _Ja wohl, Frau von Stroheim_! Your act of weakness and cuteness has fooled those Decency fools!"

Kosuri said, "Well, I didn't go as easy as that. I have read romance novels, and Japan's manga and romance novels, to learn the ropes. After that, I made friends with _weiblich_ secretary _und_ treasurer. Und that vas _Tag Eins!_ Onwards to _Tag Zwei_ : I made _herr President and Vice-President_ realize that they loved the two girls and had them say so. I said " _That's what love is!_ ", " _You should ask them to marry you!_ ", and " _Don't worry! They're both very pretty!_ " And the boys quickly surrender, _das swine_ , for reasons already explained, because they were drunk on Kosuri! ME! They were already smitten onto _mein_ cuteness! Und what about _das third boy_? I confessed to _him_ , too!  
And the _Großes Ende_ , both men were humiliated, by that I mean President and Vice-President, from being rejected, can't bear to look at their female counterparts. And the third boy remains by me, and to have won the hearts of the school. And that's how you make puppets out of _Decency Ruled Swine_."

She smirked, "We attack the school, first thing, tomorrow morning. Prepare by then! _Ausrichten!_ "

The soldiers cried out, "SIR! YES, SIR!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I MEAN, MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!"

They all stood straight and raised their right arms high, with their hands showing fists, doing The Fig ( _Ayame's hand gesture_ ). But another soldier appeared, as he cried out, " _Frau Kosuri!_ Important news! Your former SOX ally from Japan…"

Kosuri said, "What about Sensei Kajou?"

The soldier said, holding up a newspaper, " _Das sensei_ , the _Schmutzige Witzterroristen_. She's dead."

Kosuri smirked, "Oh, is she? That's sad news."

She let out an evil grin, "Years, Kosuri sided with Ayame Kajou, learning her tricks of the trades. _Vas wunderbar_! Had betrayed SOX _und_ Gathered Fabric, und became _Erwachsene Bewertet_ Free Agent. With Kajou dead, I'm free. But not without carrying on legacy that she and SOX left behind! Kajou-Sensei was a great woman to be with, and so I hear she died in America, huh? How did she die?"

The soldier said, "Died in gunshot, in strip club, in Hane City, in America!"

Kosuri smirked, " _So ist das Leben_."

She pouted, "We've talked for so long… And I was hoping I lick _eine_ ice cream."

The soldier returned, "MA'AM! I have brought you _eine Speiseeis_!"

Kosuri glared at him, as the soldiers were frightened, "You dare give me ice cream, at this hour? I said _drei minutes_! And it's been _fünf_ minutes!"

" _Es tut mir Leid, Frau von Stroheim!_ " He kneeled to her, pleaded for mercy, "Ze line, it was long! And you never asked which flavor!"

She growled, "NO EXCUSES!"

She added, "Also, I wanted chocolate chip cookie dough. But you didn't have to guess. I was hoping _you_ would get it right…"

She shoved the soldier down, as he was on the floor. She said, "Someone needs a punishment…"

She removed her right sock and sat down on her chair. She grumbled, "If I wasn't busy with the hostage, I'd be relaxing. It's thanks to you, we learn more about Kajou's death, and the news about Mount Fuji, from one of our contacts."

The third soldier saluted, " _Frau von Stroheim_! The spy is in the dungeon, as we speak… The same woman who was washed ashore in the bank of the _Rio Dada_ …"

"Who is she?"

"She knows more about ze Mount Fuji, more than any of us. She's short, middle-aged, brown hair, black blazer and shades, lesbian, British. Says her faction is FBI, _Feral Beauty_ – _She's Regierungsspion!_ "

Kosuri smirked, "Good. I shall meet with this _Government Agent_ , in _eine Stunde_!"

The soldier saluted, " _Ja, mein Frau!_ "

Kosuri turned to the soldier, on the floor, "As for you…"

She extended her bare right leg to him, and grinned in an evil devious smile, "You brought me my ice cream. Too bad you were late to please _von Stroheim_. As punishment, lick to your heart's remorse, at your general's feet. Lick-lick, _swinehundt_!"

Her evil grin turned sinister, as she whispered, "You have thirty minutes."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, a woman with pale white skin was being chained into the wall, hung up with her wrists and ankles shackled. She was wearing only a white shirt and jeans, with her black jacket nearly tattered and wrinkled, and her long brown hair messy. She was also battered and beaten by Kosuri's men. Kosuri did have the description down: She was small, at 5'1", her accent is British, and she's into women. She was also from _Feral Beauty_.

Kosuri and her _NubMench_ forces kidnapped… … … Michelle Nevins…

* * *

Back in New York, Beth helped Emily up, as she said, "Emily, I'm sorry about that problem. You alright?"

Emily groaned, "I'm fine…" as she was being helped up.

 _This was Emily Maynard, age: 17, the daughter of Great Argos Heroine, Miranda Maynard, and June Nevins's best friend._

Emily smiled and said, "Hey, Beth… If you promise not to tell June about what that woman did to me, I won't tell her about… **THIS!** "

 **PUNT!  
** She punted Beth in the face, as Beth roared in anger, "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"You got some nerve, calling me a floozy!"

"I didn't say you were a floozy!"

"Well, why did that whore ripped my tooth out? Why didn't you save me, asshole?"

"Emily, please! I was calling her bluff! I didn't expect her to do something so barbaric! But I'd never call you names!"

Midoriya said, "Yes, you did. You said you wouldn't save her, even if she was your sister."

Beth moaned, "Oh, did I? I didn't mean it. It just happened…"

Emily groaned, "Some joke… I bet you'd talk that way in grade school!"

Beth seethed, "Is your _mouth_ okay?"

Emily gasped in horror, as she moaned, "Damn that wench…"

Beth said, "Well, if you're running low on adrenaline, perhaps I may need your help, along with June. I'd like to know something about what Tohka said…"

Emily asked, "Huh?"

Beth said, "Can you take me to Mexico?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XI – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Many answers revealed, including Michelle's fate. She IS alive, only captured by the NubMench.  
And as for Beth, what is she planning in Mexico, learning of Tohka's warnings and pleas?  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	34. Episode 12 Chapter 1

Remember last time? Beth Nevins had defeated Tohka Yatogami, a vampire robot created by MIO, who once fought her and died. She gave out a huge message that the Jewel Women are coming. But who are the Jewel Women? Beth, alongside Emily Maynard and Izuku Midoriya, head back to New York, to learn the grave news to June Nevins.

But even so, meanwhile, in Germany, the arrival of the _NubMench_ was underway, as Kosuri von Stroheim, the leader of the faction, is about to interrogate a prisoner. And a familiar prisoner, too – Michelle Nevins!

* * *

 ** _Episode XII – Chapter 1: Michelle Nevins Tells All!  
The Tragic Tale of Two Years Ago!_**

* * *

A half an hour later, in the dungeons, Michelle was nudging a bit, still tied up and beaten. She moaned, opening her eyes slowly. She coughed, as she groaned, "Ungh… Where am I?"

 **SPLASH!  
** Water was thrown into her, as she was starting to come to. Kosuri smirked, as she said to her, "Well, well, well… If it isn't Michelle Nevins of FBI… _Feral Beauty…_ "

Michelle coughed, as she barked, "The devil! What for you-? Unh… Pain…"

Kosuri smirked, "I see that mein soldiers throttled you _gut_. I have been overlooking you, _Frau Nevins_ …"

Michelle growled, "Who the hell are you?"

Kosuri replied, "Do not worry. There will be time for introductions, later. How are you feeling, Nevins?"

Michelle growled, "How did I get here?"

"There's an old saying in Europe: _The villager in which the elderly kill each other is not long for this world._ YOU have a secret. A secret that would kill us all! I WANT ANSWERS NOW!"

She slugged Michelle in the stomach, as she held up a small pink diamond in her hand, "This gem, I found this in your hands, as you were clutching it really tight, after my men thrashed you. We managed to get more information in an outpost in Mexico…"

Michelle coughed, "Ungh… Why, God? Why do this to me? Why didn't I die, back there?"

Kosuri said, "It wasn't God. God didn't make you live… I did. Of course, I can change that!"

A doctor rolled in a syringe, as Kosuri stated, "The _NubMench_ would like more information from you, before anything drastic can happen!"

Michelle gasped, as Kosuri continued, "You're stubborn, old lady. I know that torture alone will not give us what we want out of you. I also know that you were badly hurt, when you were washed ashore in the Rio Dada. And that you have knowledge of this Moji Mikisa, leading to countless lives gone…"

She boomed and hollered, "GERMAN MEDICINE IS THE BEST MEDICINE IN THE WORLD! WE CAN GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!"

Michelle growled, "A truth serum? What do you even want from me?"

Kosuri shouted, "EVERYTHING! I want to know it all! Give me a history lesson! Tell me about this Tohka, and this Nevins Family you are from… Kosuri wants to know more about your bloodline, and your powers! Tell us more, so we can awaken the Jewel Woman!"

Michelle gasped, "Jewel… Woman… NO! No, you can't! You don't know the forces you're playing with! She's powerful enough to destroy us all!"

Kosuri snuffed, "Pathetic… Why don't you tell me everything… like how you washed ashore on MY base?"

Michelle growled, as she moaned, "Bloody little… Fine… I'm sorry, but I promised myself that Yui… my Yui… that her secret is safe with me… But knowing what you're after… what I'm about to say will leave a bad taste in my mouth… I may have doomed us all, from the start."

She seethed, "Since those two came along, my life changed… my father died… my brother abandoned me… my friends cannot help me… Everyone thinks I'm dead… Kill me now, before you try anything funny… But just as it is, I'm not breaking Yui's promise! But she's dead… and I cannot forgive myself… Yui can never forgive me, in the afterlife…"

Kosuri asked, "Yui? Who's Yui?"

Michelle said, as she was upset, "Yui Hirasawa, a girl I know, two years ago… She and another girl, Mio Akiyama, came into the Nevins Household, long ago. That was when my brother and I returned home to England, to remain on holiday. However, things changed. The gem you hold… it belongs to her… Yui…"

Kosuri asked, "This gem? I'm curious, mein Brit. What power lies inside this cute topaz?"

"That _cute topaz_ is forged from volcano rock… from Japan… This gem, among other gems, was birthed from Mount Fuji. And these gems powered up superhuman people called " _Jewel Women_ "… a race of robots, crossed with vampires. Both girls, when I first heard of them, were normal girls… that is, until I learned which one was good and evil… Yui was a good girl, and Mio… was evil…"

She seethed, "MIO… You whore… Why did Yui have to die?"

Kosuri asked, as she was not amused, "Exactly what happened? Why did you protect this Yui Gynoid?"

Michelle explained everything, from start to finish, from Yui & Mio's arrival, during the Nevins Siblings' Holiday, to their father's death and Mr. Nevins betrayal.  
"Two years ago… my brother, Steven Nevins, came to my office in Feral Beauty, wanting to return home to England, after the aftermath of the Great West Greenwich War. He was in saddened depression, after Black Dynamite died in the war… Father was nice enough to welcome us in. Days later, we learned of the arrival of two girls, Yui & Mio… To make a long story short, I overlooked something in Yui's briefcase, and learned that Mio was overthrowing our family, making her an heir to the Nevins Family. However, my brother and I had a scuffle between Mio & Yui, and his blood splattered all over the gem… Not _that_ gem. There was a clear white gem – a diamond – that Father brought in. It once belonged to my mother…  
Only I knew of its secret, after learning that the blood reacted to the gem. But Mio… Mio wanted to exact revenge on her ex-boyfriend, who died the same way that Father almost died of… I went to London to find out who would poison my father, while my brother, Steven, returned to Manchester, wanting to learn the truth about the gem. He told me, after Mio killed Father, and used his blood to power-up the gem. She even said that the gem awakened her true memories… Mio Akiyama, NO, MIO, is a vampire queen! She killed Father, and tried to burn us alive! But I fought her well, only to have my house burn down, and to experience a power I would never have, before…"

Kosuri snuffed, "Blood, you say? Well, that's a touching story… But I never guess why you turned on your brother, all for your father's death…"

Michelle sniffled, "After that, I… Well, Yui & I escaped, and she sacrificed herself to stop MIO, who emerged from the dead, only to have bloodied me… Yui placed my injured body into a casket… fitting for MIO, and then I floated away…"

Michelle twisted her side of the story on what happened between herself, Yui, & MIO. From Kendra's point of view, Michelle used her last ounce of strength to jab MIO in the neck, when she was just a head, and collapsed in Yui's arms. She died, after that.

 _"On that ship, tragedy occurred… Mio was actually alive, and assaulted Yui & Michelle. But after the battle, Michelle died, after saving Yui from being killed. Using a chunk of glass, she lunged at Mio's neck, and stopped her from consuming Yui. Michelle died in Yui's arms, and Yui dies with her… and the ship they were on exploded, after Mio launched a horde of zombies onto the ship, killing everyone on it. But as everyone died, including Yui, Mio, and Michelle… the ship caught fire, exploded, and no one survived… … …except for MIO, but did not awaken, for months."_

But how Michelle survived was a mystery… even Michelle didn't know. She concluded, "And then… that was it… I died and stopped moving… But then, I was washed ashore, and woke up. The casket was sealed tight, and I had to break out, which I did… All I had left was the clothes that I wear, and this gem… and then you came along. And that was it. I fainted, after that."

Kosuri smirked, "Interesting… You know, if I didn't know better, this gem saved you from death, did it not? Was it immortality?"

Michelle cried, "I beg of you! Whatever is powered in that gem, blood is the key… But I advise you to NOT do it! If a small droplet of blood falls on that gem, we're doomed to relive the entire horror show that is MIO!"

Kosuri asked, "What about Tohka Yatogami? What has she done for you?"

Michelle said, "Tohka… I'm sorry, but… She was a traveler that taught me a martial art called "Ty Ko Ky". However, I'm weak for that, and my Ty Ko Ky is simply used as a mirror image of-."

She thought, "Bollocks! I can't tell them about Hamon! Why am I cursed with Father's powers?"

Michelle's story tells it all, as she knew that she was with pure heart. In short, she learned the _ESP Perk_ , inherited by her father, Clifton Nevins. But during her first battle with MIO, her ESP Perk was finally awakened, after all these years.

Kosuri asked, "Hmm? Kosuri didn't catch that. What is this Ty Ko Ky?"

Michelle said nothing, as Kosuri huffed, "Boo… And here I thought you'd cooperate. Ah, no worries. Mein men have all the information needed… Of course, thanks to the intel that we have harbored…"

She showed a TV monitor, which showed a huge stone pillar, the same pillar that showed a woman made of stone. Michelle gasped in horror, as she asked, "What the devil is that?"

This was the same stone woman that Hotaru and Tohka discovered, only for Tohka to betray Hotaru. Kosuri said that she discovered it, during a search in Mexico, prior to Tohka's demise. Her army was able to obtain this stone relic, only to have Michelle in distraught.

"The devil is this? This stone woman… She-." She moaned, and coughed.

Kosuri smirked evilly, as she said to her, "I believe that this gem is connected to this stone woman… Normally, I'd let you go, but Kosuri decided to keep you a while longer… you government wench."

"What are you going to do?" Michelle gasped.

Kosuri smiled, "You'll see…"

She said to one of the soldiers, "Make the preparations for the blood-feeding experiments, and don't screw it up!"

 **XXXXX**

At a small prison cell, a group of people wearing rags were sitting together, feeling unhappy, and screaming for help. Kosuri appeared, as she called to them, "I have a proposal for all of you. Go ahead and choose _one_ of you, amongst yourselves. We need blood for a very historic experiment, one befitting the source of science. Once you have all agreed to choose who you want to sacrifice his or her life, we will grant all of you freedom, immediately."

A small boy said, "ME! I'll do it!"

"Eh?"

The boy in a red shirt cried, "If I do your experiments, you promise that you'll let everyone else go, right?"

Kosuri smirks, "You are quite brave. Courage like yours is that blooming and cultivating, like a lush garden. _Here_ we only allow the most fit to live."

She called out, "Set the boy free, and execute everyone else!"

The prisoners gasp in fright, as Kosuri smiles evilly.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in New York, Beth told everyone what was going on. She was telling June, Midoriya, and Emily everything that Tohka said, including what happened to Michelle _and_ Hotaru.

Emily said, "I see… So, the girl assisted Michelle, and she's dead… And what happened to Hotaru _and_ Michelle…"

She held her face and huffed, "But I'm pissed that she had to play dentist! Why did she rip my tooth out?"

Beth barked, "Oh, grow up! I lose my baby teeth, sometimes."

June replied, "No, Emily's right… I don't know if we are to have Mom go find her…"

Beth said, "No! Miss Speedwagon and Auntie Michelle are the only family I got, other than you, Sis. I want to know where they are."

Izuku asked, "But wait… Are you sure? You're going to assist on suicide? You need backup for this!"

Beth said, "No, I'm sorry… But The Gang, they helped us so much… Now, it's my turn. You forget… We're Nevinses. June and I are from a family with such determination!"

June said, "That's true, but… I doubt we're fighters. You bested Tohka, especially since she tapped into your ESP Perk and martial arts. I'm mean… You're just a kid."

Beth barked, "Well, I'm no Devil Princess with glasses!"

Emily complained, "I still say it's a bad idea! We can't go to Mexico and rescue Speedwagon… or Michelle! Besides, we need your Mother's help and expertise."

Beth said, "Tohka said that The Gang's time is to battle this demon woman. _My_ battle is with the devil woman that somehow chased Father away into seclusion, and will bring hell on this planet!"

Emily sighed, as she gave up. She said, "Do what you want. I'm staying here in the States, to see that you don't get killed."

Beth smirked, "Your loss."

She produced a bright red aura and opened a portal. She then said, "I'm going to the area of Hotaru's last known location… You two, make sure that you find Auntie Michelle's whereabouts!"

She dove in, as June cried, "WAIT! I, uh… I'm no genius…"

Emily smiled, "I am. Izuku, was it? You come with me, too."

Midoriya said, "Uh, yes, ma'am."

Beth arrived at a rainforest, somewhere in Central America, and sensed Hotaru's life energy. She whispered, "She's near… But where? It's growing weak… but if only…"

She traveled onwards, into the green forest, and said, "This place is too creepy. But I have my father's courage. I can seek Speedwagon, and return to the USA, and-."

She spotted a spot of blood on the road, and with a lone scooter, near the lane. Beth said, "Blood? And the trail ends here… Short trail, but…"

The scooter was green with faded scratches on the hood. It was one of the _NubMench_ 's bikes. Beth whispered, as she was in stealth, "A bike~!"

As she snuck in, a man in a hood was viewing her, with a sneer on face.

 **XXXXX**

Kosuri called out, "Let the experiment begin!"

The blood began to absorb into the pillar, as Kosuri watches on in delight. Blood started to spurt out from the figure on the pillar.

* * *

 ** _This is bad… Beth is close to finding Hotaru or Michelle, while Kosuri is about to unleash this evil being!  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	35. Episode 12 Chapter 2

Beth arrived at the motorbike, but halted and called out, "Alright, enough! I know what's going on, and I believe someone was watching me!"

The cloth flew down to the ground, and she added, "I was right. Someone was watching me, since I traveled to the middle of nowhere. Why? Clearly I'm alone. I just came here, all alone, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is there…"

She held up the cloth and threw it up in the air. She said, "Damn my heated imagination… Must be trickery, in this hot climate."

The cloth rustled and blown in the air, as the man held up his knife, from inside the cloth. He lunged at Beth, but she noticed the shadow. She rolled out of the way, avoiding the blade.

"Well, well," a man in black hair spoke in a German accent, "I see that you know my every move. Clearly that was an exact kill, which is why I used stealth on you."

Beth shouted, "Why the hell are you following me? I've got no business with you!"

The soldier said, "Oh, I've got nothing against killing you. I was only following orders, and now am the ability to capture you. Our army would like to ask you questions about _Tohka Yatogami_ , **_Beth Nevins!_** "

Beth asked, "Tohka? Why would you be interested about _her_? And what do you mean _Your_ Army?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XII – Chapter 2: Doom of the Species!  
The Stone Woman Awakens!_**

* * *

Beth said, as the soldier was perched on his feet on a cactus, in the middle of the desert, "Judging by your accent, horrid as your smell, you're a German. I'd like to know what your business is, about Tohka, Speedwagon, _or_ Auntie Michelle!"

She prepared to fight, "But if you're _not_ able to answer me, I'm liable to _beat_ those answers out of you!"

The soldier said, "You think you can best the murderous Commander Donovan with your bare hands, little girl? I'm not for that kind of violence."

He held his blade and shouted, "But since you insisted, I'm happy to oblige!"

He lunged at her, as she shouted, "Great! But how about I give you back your flea-ridden magic rag?"

She threw the sheet into him, and he suddenly hid into it. Beth punched at the rag, and suddenly screamed in pain, on impact. She screamed, and winced, holding her left hand, covered in cactus pins.

"AAAGH! What gives? Ow… Cactus needles…"

Donovan emerges and lands a knee to Beth's head, knocking her out. He placed his boot on her head and laughed, "VICTORY! I thought I would be given more of a challenge, little girl… I expect you to give me more than that. Repeat after me, _I've never expected such a challenger, herr Donovan_."

"How about NO?" Beth moaned, "You gave me enough time to recover!"

Beth's head was lying by the cactus, as Donovan's boot was pressed onto the side of her skull. Suddenly, her psychic energy brimmed from her and absorbed into the cactus.

Donovan smirked, "Oh? You can't recover. What can you do now, since you're a weak little girl?"

Beth replied, "Why don't you look forward?"

The cactus started to bulge, as he asked, "Wait a sec. What is wrong with this cactus?"

Beth smirked, "You'll see."

 **SMASH!  
** The cactus exploded, as a huge chunk of cactus and stray needles pierced all over Donovan's body. He screamed in pain, as Beth laughed, getting up. She kicked him down and stomped his head with her foot.

"That cactus was my goal, all along, _Herr Donovan_ ," Beth said, pressing his head down, "Cacti are known to have at least 85% water inside. And cacti are made into fabulous conductors for Hamon. Now repeat after _me_ , _I promise to tell Bethany Nevins everything_."

Moments later, Beth was told about everything that occurred. Beth was lightly in tears, on the motorbike, as she was completely happy.

"He told me about Miss Speedwagon and Auntie Michelle. Miss Speedwagon was taken somewhere in Mexico, while Auntie Michelle is back in Germany. That means they're safe. I can't wait to tell June and Mother the good news."

She thought, as she was lost in thinking, "Regardless, how the Germans are treating them badly, I can't explain it to them. So, I can keep it within me. I can just bring them home… and June and Mother will be happy."

She drove off, as Donovan cried out, "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Beth left Donovan in the cactus, hanging upside down, covered in needles, and tied-up in rope. Apparently, she doesn't want Donovan to go free.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in Germany, the woman on the stone pillar was beginning to crack. One soldier called out, " _Frau Kosuri!_ The pillar girl! She's beginning to crack!"

A second soldier said, "It's currently holding the blood of five prisoners! We still don't know what it's for, but feeding it anymore would cause a breaking point in the safety zone."

Kosuri smiled, "Hmm… Kosuri was curious to know how you did manage to get the blood. NO, WAIT! I don't want to know. Kosuri can imagine how you came up with it, in different ways."

She turned to Michelle, bound in chains, on a chair, as she was astonished. Kosuri said, "Oh, Miss Nevins… Are you surprised? I'm curious to see you face, when you get to experience what she does."

Michelle yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!"

Kosuri said, "Do not fret, old woman. The test chamber is impenetrable. The iron bars are 20-inches thick. It has machines guns, explosives, and flamethrowers built-in, if needed. I shouldn't be surprised that all your courage doesn't even add up to what I have in my one little finger! YOU COWARD!"

Michelle shouted, "STOP BEING SO ARROGANT!"

She leaned towards Michelle, "You want to know what I think, Nevins? Kosuri thinks it's nothing more than dried-up caveman bones, or a dead corpse of an innocent peasant girl, lost in the ruins! And it's wasting my time!"

The statue started to spout out blood, as one soldier cried, "Major! It's erupting!"

They gasped, "Wait, WHAT?"

The blood that it took was spraying out everywhere in the stone woman, from the cracks and crevices. Kosuri activated the sprinkler system, when suddenly, as the water was showering the pillar, the stone woman was split into half, from the head up to below. The severed woman statue opened up, revealing a woman in long mahogany hair, wearing only bra and panties, made with wrapped bandages. She dropped to her knees and hands, as everyone was shocked. Her skin began to regain flesh color, and her hair changed from mahogany to wisteria. She started to get up, as Kosuri laughed, "Yes… Yes! She's alive! But since I'm her new godmother, Kosuri will name her, other than this _Stone Woman_."

She named the woman, "Kosuri will name her after the winds of ice. I dub her, _Helaviento_!"

She was struggling to stand up, as Kosuri begs her to stand. But the woman suddenly slips in the water, falling to the ground. She sniffed the water, and then stood up. She stretched her arms.

Kosuri laughed hysterically, laughing at the way Helaviento slipped, "OH, MAN! DID YOU SEE THAT? This woman should be in show business, rather than the army! What do you think, Miss Nevins? This is nothing more than a primitive woman! She just sniffs around, like a feral beast!"

She then grinned, "This is a farce! Let's just move on and assume that she made the jewels that were from Mount Fuji. You there, open the door to the next chamber, so we can begin the experiments on her."

The soldier said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Michelle gasped, as she thought, "No… Mio… She's the one that did it… Not _this_ abomination!"

The chamber opens, showing a muscular man with vampire fangs, wearing only a loincloth.

"Is that what supposed to be?" Michelle cried.

Kosuri said, "A prisoner. Well, not really. Kosuri implanted one of the gems that was in this stone pillar, and placed it onto his chest. Once, he was a feeble toothless man with no life left to live. But after the gem implant, he has become a bloodthirsty creature! Such a transformation!"

Michelle whispered, "No… A vampire?"

Kosuri smiled, "Of course, he hasn't been fed for days, so my guess is that he's still thirsty! Who will win? I can hardly wait!"

The vampire lunged at her, and impaled into her shoulders, with his razor-sharp claws. Kosuri was stunned, "What? That's all? She's not fighting back! She's nothing but an ordinary girl…"

One scientist said, "We have no other prisoners, Major."

Another scientist added, "But we knew this would come to this, and we implanted explosives inside him, in case anything goes awry!"

Kosuri boomed, "AGH! Fine!"

The vampire bit into her neck, sucking her blood. However, Helaviento remained calm, and the vampire went into the body of her. Michelle and Kosuri gasped in horror, as the vampire was trapped inside the woman, with his head and talons sticking out.

"WAIT! Rescind that order! What's happening to the vampire?" Kosuri cried, "His Jaw! What is going on with his jaw?"

The vampire was slashed wide open from the chest, screaming in pain, as Helaviento grabbed his head. She then pushed his head into her bosom, absorbing him inside. The vampire became nothing more than idle junk for Helaviento, who ate up the demonic being, from inside her chest and waist.

"Impressive stunt!" Kosuri cried, "That man we created was nothing more than fodder for her! She absorbed his entire body, without swallowing! So… All is not lost! What a marvelous creature! She can absorb the prey's every single life force, down to the last drop!"

Everyone was in disbelief and fright.

One soldier cried, "She ate him! The woman ate the masked man!"

Another soldier yelled, "How is that even possible?"

Helaviento flexed her arms, showing her muscles. She started to grow bigger, as Kosuri said, "Do not worry. She just ate, so that means she's gaining weight. Kosuri is in amazement! This being is all-powerful!"

Michelle asked, "Her intelligence! What about her intelligence? What level of thought is she capable of?"

Kosuri gasped, and then turned to the woman in the chamber. Helaviento spoke, "Major… von Stroheim…"

Kosuri gasped, "WHAT? But how did she-? How does she even know Kosuri's name? She's not supposed to be able to hear me, from behind this wall! This chamber is soundproof, heatproof, and foolproof! So, how does she know my name?"

Helaviento stared down, as Kosuri was stunned. The evil woman's eyes locked onto Kosuri's.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mexico, Beth viewed a huge base from far away.

"I see…" She said, "From the information that my dangling cactus friend, Donovan, gave me, this must be their base of operations. The underground facility is in there. If he's telling the truth, then Speedwagon _or_ Auntie Michelle could be here. So now… How am I supposed to get in there?"

She remained by the rock, thinking of a plan to get in. She viewed from her binoculars, as she saw two soldiers in green, frisking and being perverted men, towards innocent girls in colorful dresses, from patting their butts, to letting them show their panties, for their pleasure. Beth smirked, "I get it…"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, the two soldiers were waiting by the front gate, as Beth appeared, taller than her normal height (at about 4'8"), and was wearing makeup, in a flowing pink, blue, yellow, and green tequila dress. She also has huge breasts, which are actually coconuts.

"Hello, boys~!" She said in a sweet voice, "I have something to show you, you darling gentlemen… I'm not hording anything."

The soldiers were annoyed, but were not aroused. Beth held up two bottles of tequila and said, "Here, you can have it! I'm sporting tequila, and I know you're going to party over it."

They aimed their rifles at her, as the first soldier in a bulbous nose hissed, "Nice try, brat! Hands in the air, or we shoot you dead!"

The other soldier, in squinty eyes and a creepy smile, added, "Now drop the booze, kid!"

Beth raised her hands up and shook her huge chest, "Oh, come now! Don't hurt me, you hairy animals!"

The first soldier barked, "Like you're going to fool us, you little brat?"

Beth cried, "OKAY! DON'T SHOOT! I'll talk! Can't you guys take a joke?"

She snarled, as she confessed, "Okay, fine! Damn it, that was a swell disguise! How did you not find me attractive? You Germans are so smart!"

The first soldier said, "Are you nuts? We know you're a beautiful lady… but you're ugly as hell!"

The second soldier barked, "Even my sister isn't uglier than you, and we used her to plow through the fields, every day! She was an ox, by the way. You should be at home, playing dress-up, in front of a mirror, you little sissy!"

Beth was livid, as she roared, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

They prepared to fire, but Beth's ESP Perk kicked in, again, as her energy flowed onto the tequila bottles she was holding. The bottles started to shake, and Beth aimed upwards, over the soldiers.

" ** _ESP PERK HAMON!_** "  
 **BANG!  
** She fired the corks from the bottles, as they flew upwards to a coconut tree. The corks knocked off two stray ripe coconuts, and they fall onto the soldiers' faces. The coconuts smashed onto their faces, as Beth lands a lethal right kick to the perverted men.

"OH, JEEZ!" They croaked, slamming to the ground, bloodied and beaten.

Minutes later, the two soldiers were behind a wall, as Beth removed their uniforms. Beth grumbled, "Well, that was _disappointedly_ easy… If I can fit into this uniform, I can easily sneak in."

She was wearing one of the _NubMench's_ uniforms, with her sleeves baggy, since she's small.

She snuck into the building, and headed underground. She began to look around, as her baggy uniform was waving around a bit. She thought, "Now… I'm certain Miss Speedwagon is here… including Auntie Michelle. I wonder how June and Emily are doing. Certainly that they may have found something."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in New York, June was in the AAW labs, with Emily, as Emily was typing in Michelle's whereabouts. Emily said, "I may not look it, but I'm a great whiz in computers. This is too easy."

She grumbled, "Except this is a computed crock. I can't believe that this was used by (BEEP). And I don't mean the terrorists."

June said, "No. Apparently, you don't know Archer and his friends. They're my Mom's friends."

Emily sighed, "It's ridiculous… I wonder what they're up to."

"They're in Los Angeles. My Mom and friends are not here, possibly during a mission, somewhere. Though, I kinda wished they'd tell me."

"Secret agents. They can't tell you _anything_."

"Actually, they're more like detectives."

Emily finished, and typed in Michelle's last known whereabouts: _Rio Dada_.

"Huh?!" Emily whispered, " _Rio de Janeiro_?!"

She looked closely and read that Michelle's last known whereabouts were hazy, but she landed in a shore, near Mexico. After that, nothing. Michelle explained to Kosuri about her grave adventures, but led to her being kidnapped by Kosuri, and beaten alive.

June said, "You don't think… Wait, didn't they usually signal her last location, like a GPS?"

Emily said, "Michelle's not a fembot!"

"No, but she has a left eye of a fembot."

"Eh?"

"Her eye is false, since she lost it in a mission, not too long ago. Maybe it still works."

"Yes, but that's impossible. For all we know is that the robot's eye is broken. And Michelle _was_ badly hurt, in which she had the eye broke. But a robotic eye, working like a prosthetic? Doubt it…"

June said, "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Emily did a scan and said, "Alright… I'm going to search Miss Nevins, again, and then I'm gonna go home. This is ridiculous. While we're on the subject, where's Izuku?"

June said, "He said that he's going to stay in Dad's dojo, until Beth returns."

Emily said, "You better let me hang with him, for a while. With you girls, in psychic powers, you're batty."

She hit ENTER, as they found Michelle's location – _Germany._ Emily gasped, "Oh, my… She's in-."

June said, "Okay… Coordinates… I see… Right! Emily, tell Izuku he stays in my dojo! We have to save Auntie Michelle!"

Emily cried, as June grabbed her hand, "WAIT! JUNE, HOLD ON!"

June didn't listen, as she dragged Emily with her to go to Germany, in hopes to rescue Michelle.

* * *

 ** _So, now we have an issue: Beth is locating Speedwagon, while June & Emily are rescuing Michelle. What does it all mean?_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Germany, in the lab, the men were in complete shock, as Helaviento has vanished from the chamber.

"It's… It's impossible! The chamber is foolproof!" The scientist gasps.

Another scientist said to Kosuri, "Major von Stroheim, you saw it, too, did you? I never expected for you to witness what we saw."

He reached for a cup of coffee, but Kosuri swatted the coffee away. She shouted, "PUT THE COFFEE DOWN!"

"It was for only a moment. I mean, I was turning away for a second… and suddenly…" The scientist was losing it, as he explained what happened to Helaviento. "We had no idea, but this unbelievable! We had no idea what happened! The chamber… it's all penetrable, where there is NO ESCAPE! But the woman… Our test chambers are unstoppable and foolproof, BUT THAT WOMAN SOMEHOW MANAGED TO ESCAPED!"

Kosuri shouted, "I don't care what you found! I want her back here, NOW! Keep in mind that she may have conceived herself, somewhere inside that chamber! Cut off the oxygen. She'll turn up, when she decided that she can't breathe in there."

Another soldier in green boomed, "The recording is set up for you, Major!"

Kosuri said, "Great! Set it up!"

Minutes later, they set up a film projector, in which they are observing the woman's actions, during her test.

* * *

 ** _Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter, and find out what happens next…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	36. Episode 12 Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back in Germany, in the lab, the men were in complete shock, as Helaviento has vanished from the chamber.

"It's… It's impossible! The chamber is foolproof!" The scientist gasps.

Another scientist said to Kosuri, "Major von Stroheim, you saw it, too, did you? I never expected for you to witness what we saw."

He reached for a cup of coffee, but Kosuri swatted the coffee away. She shouted, "PUT THE COFFEE DOWN!"

"It was for only a moment. I mean, I was turning away for a second… and suddenly…" The scientist was losing it, as he explained what happened to Helaviento. "We had no idea, but this unbelievable! We had no idea what happened! The chamber… it's all penetrable, where there is NO ESCAPE! But the woman… Our test chambers are unstoppable and foolproof, BUT THAT WOMAN SOMEHOW MANAGED TO ESCAPED!"

Kosuri shouted, "I don't care what you found! I want her back here, NOW! Keep in mind that she may have conceived herself, somewhere inside that chamber! Cut off the oxygen. She'll turn up, when she decided that she can't breathe in there."

Another soldier in green boomed, "The recording is set up for you, Major!"

Kosuri said, "Great! Set it up!"

Minutes later, they set up a film projector, in which they are observing the woman's actions, during her test.

"Roll the film!" Kosuri said, as the soldier turned on the projector.

The film showed Helaviento running towards the wall. And then, she leapt up, and then held her right arm up. She then began to distort herself, twisting her entire body into a twisted stick.

Everyone was shocked, as Kosuri shrieked, "Wha-, _was ist los?_ She contorted her entire body, and squeezing into the airlocks! The ventilation duct slats are two inches tall! How the hell could anyone possibly stuff their entire body into a gap that small?"

Michelle is amazed, as she whispered, "Incredible… I've never seen anything like it… She didn't just contort her body… but she contorted her entire skeleton, so she can be able to move her body, at will!"

Everyone remained stunned, as Michelle said, "You know what this means… Your project is wandering inside your ventilation systems."

One scientist explained to Kosuri, "Helaviento know of your name, and I think I know how. The only way that was possible is that she could've heard your name, through the vents."

Kosuri gasped, "The vents here… lead directly to this room?! YOU, SOLDIER! Turn around and step away from the vents, immediately! GO, YOU IDIOT!"

The soldier armed himself with a rifle, and then peeked into the vents. But…

 **SMUSH!  
** Helaviento appeared from inside the ducts, and impaled herself into the eyes of the soldier. He screamed in agony, and cried out, "AAAAAAAAGH! WHERE AM I? WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?"

Kosuri shrieked, "IT'S HER! IT'S HELAVIENTO!"

The soldier was still blinded, as he screamed, "AAAAAAGH! WHERE IS EVERYONE? MAJOR VON STROHEIM? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

He kept screaming in agony, as he was walking around, blinded by Helaviento's attack, as her entire body went into the body of a soldier.

Michelle growled, "Helaviento's taking control of that soldier!"

The soldier yelled out, as he approached the scientists and Kosuri, "What is the matter with me? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO ME? I CANNOT SEE, IT'S SO DARK! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

His back suddenly bulge up and grow, and it exploded from inside. The soldier didn't die, but exploded into a huge bulbous fat creature with thick lips and demonic bulging eyes.

"Well, well, I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly have shown a new life…"

Everyone is frightened, except for Michelle. She seethed, "Damn it all!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XII – Chapter 3: Helaviento Strikes!  
The Demonic Jewel Woman from Mexico!_**

* * *

Kosuri was angry, as she thought, "Wow… Kosuri created the greatest thing known to man… But if this thing escapes, I'll be known to have created not just the greatest weapon in the world, but also the Fatherland's most destructive enemy! We must destroy him! It's her or us, at this point!"

She saluted, "VERY WELL! DESTROY THAT THING, NOW! OPEN FIRE AND SHRED THAT MONSTER TO PIECES!"

Michelle smirked, "Now, we're talking!"

The soldiers lined up and fired at the monster, piercing him into millions of bullet holes. He dropped to the ground, bloodied and battered. But suddenly, it picked itself up, and one soldier cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Another soldier cried, "Impossible! The bullets have no effect on him!"

Kosuri was shocked, as the monster that was one of her soldiers regenerated its body of the gunshots, and crawled towards the army. It stood up and pointed at the army.

"Why the hell is it pointing at us?"

"She took those bullets, like it's nothing!"

Kosuri said, "Don't worry. She's just playing handgun, meaning she's pretending to have a machinegun! She's obviously mimicking everything you do! So, when she know of me, she only _said_ my name. But does not understand… _und_ that gives me an idea! This woman is nothing more than an ape, and she deserves to be treated like one, a common dumb monkey!"

The monster's jaw dropped, oozing to the floor, as Helaviento spoke from inside the soldier's body.  
" _You… … … Which one of you… was foolish enough… to disturb my slumber?_ "

Kosuri winced in fear, and sobbed, "Sh-sh-sh-she spoke!"

Michelle said, "She's clearly capable of higher thought, I say. I bet she has a greater intelligence. She learned our language. Don't you understand now? She has learned everything on how to walk and talk, in a very short time!"

 **BANG!  
** Helaviento fired a bullet from the soldier's hand, and blasted onto the head of a soldier, killing him. He dropped down, as one of the soldiers yelled, "No! She used one of our own bullets to kill this man! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

Michelle is in panic, as she cried, "No… I have to break free… Something is bound to happen…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mexico, Hotaru was sitting in a cell, watching on the TV monitor, the actions that have taken place. She was in a straitjacket, with her head bandaged up.

"NO… It… It can't be… That thing from the caverns… They've awoken it…" she recognized the woman from on the stone pillar, "I don't want to live, seeing this horror show, yet again."

Just then, a small German soldier appeared, and opened the cells, "Come this way, ma'am. You don't want this beast to come all the way here, and kill you, too. This _is_ Major von Stroheim's base in Mexico, _ja_?"

Hotaru said, "No… I'm not going with you… not from a German flunky like you!"

The soldier stepped in and said, "Hmph! You never change… There's no telling how many bullets she has… I'm glad to see that you're still stubborn as ever."

She approached the screen, and spoke, "I recognize the prisoner… Allow me to help."

Hotaru asked, "Hey, wait… You're rather small for a-."

The soldier shushed her. Her body shone in a dark aura, as she connected with Michelle.

Back in Germany, Michelle suddenly felt a tingle in her head. She gasped, "Wha-? What the devil?"

A voice called, "Auntie Michelle… Do not be alarmed! Break free, and grab that Major's hair! Believe me, I know!"

Michelle concentrated, as she spoke, via telepathic communications, "That voice… I understand, but… I'm tied up, right now…"

Hotaru was witnessing the girl's psychic powers, as she said, "That stance, I recognized that stance from before… NO! You mean… You're…"

 **SMASH!  
** In her last ounce of strength, using her psychic energy, Michelle broke free of her chains, shattering them into pieces. She got up and dashed towards Kosuri. She clamped onto her hair and said, "I'm sorry, but trust me on this!"

Kosuri shrieked, "OW! NOT MEIN HAIR!"

Michelle shouted, "IF YOU LET ME HELP YOU, I'LL COOPERATE WITH YOU, OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

 **RIIIIP!  
** Helaviento appeared from out of the soldier's deformed corpse, as Michelle grabbed a handful of Kosuri's strands. Kosuri was crying out, "Wha-? What are you waiting for? OPEN FIRE! SHOOT HER NOW! KILL THAT THING!"

They aimed their guns at Michelle, as Kosuri shouted, "NOT HER, **HER!** "

Beth's voice spoke, "NOW! USE YOUR TY KO KY!"

Michelle nodded, as Kosuri shrieked, when Helaviento charged at her, "GET AWAY!"

Michelle closed her eyes and started to glow in bluish psychic energy. The hairs she's holding are imbued in her own ESP Perk. The hair turned into thin needles, as Michelle prepared to fight Helaviento.

"I don't know how she got here, but I'm _not_ going to sit back and let some demon from inside a stone pillar kill any more innocent lives!"

Kosuri gasped, "No way…"

Michelle charged at the woman, and shouted, " ** _Ty Ko Ky technique – ESP Perk Hamon!_** "

She jabbed the hairs onto her chest, and Helaviento screamed, "YAAAAGH!"

Hotaru was shocked, "No way, it's not true…"

Beth removed her helmet, and said, "It's me, Miss Speedwagon~!"

Hotaru cried, "No way… ESP Perk… Psychic links… You're… YOU'RE BETH!"

Beth nodded, "I came here to rescue you, but it appears that Auntie Michelle is there, too."

Hotaru said, "I don't get it… Where did you learn that power?"

Beth smirked, "Oh, I just learned it from June."

Hotaru asked, "How long have you known about it?"

Beth said, "Meh. Just got here."

Helaviento fired from her hands, maintaining her stance, killing more soldiers and scientists. Michelle used the remaining hairs, forming a barrier.

" ** _BARRIER UP!_** "  
The barrier blocked each bullet from killing anyone else. She stopped firing, as she was out of bullets. The hair barrier stopped. Helaviento growled, as Michelle said, "Miss von Stroheim, is it? Might I suggest a new form of shampoo for your coif? You're going to lose your hair, if this keeps up."

Michelle stretched a bit, and then said, "Alright, demon… I'm responsible for this mess… Now, it's my turn…"

Helaviento growled, looking at Kosuri's fallen hair strand, "Hmmm… Hair…"

Michelle adjusted clothes and said, "Sorry that took so long… I have regained my strength. You could say that someone's watching over me, from far away, like she wants me to live. Trust me… Michelle Nevins isn't going to die, tonight… Hell, I've died before, but I'm not going back to the afterlife, just yet!"

Helaviento said, as she stared down at her, "You…"

Michelle smirked, as she prepared for combat.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a helicopter, June and Emily were flying to Germany, as June suddenly sensed a power. She said, "Auntie Michelle…"

Emily asked, "What's wrong?"

June said, "It's her… … …and Beth? How did she-?"

She concentrated, as Emily asked, "Uh, okay… Weirdo… What is going on? Does that mean that-?"

June nodded, as she said, "Beth told me that Auntie Michelle's alive… and so's Miss Speedwagon! Only… Miss Speedwagon's in Mexico, while Michelle's in where we're going!"

Emily said, "Kid's got heart… unlike you. We head back to Germany, save Miss Nevins, and maybe pick up Beth, on the way back to North America. Believe me, I know how to cross the Atlantic, from England to America."

June was worried, as she said, "Yeah, but… Beth… She may need me…"

Emily said, "It's alright… She'll be fine. I don't know why she saved me from that vampire, and I'm still pissed that she let that demon yank my tooth out, but I know people like her. Believe me, I'm the daughter of the Great Hero of Argos."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Emily looked out, as she thought, "I'm just hoping we're not too late…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in Mexico, Beth was freeing Hotaru, as she said, "Took a damn long time to rescue you, did it? I'm sorry, but even my family cannot leave me, so much. Father's missing, Mother's too busy, and Auntie Michelle is fighting for her life!"

Hotaru said, "I'm flattered, Beth. You didn't come all the way here, just to rescue me."

Beth smiled, "I know… But what choice do I have? To be honest, I'm a little annoyed of all this action that the grownups are into. Kids need more adventure."

"Yeah, but kids should be at home, like you. I don't get why your ESP Perk has increased in power… It's like you're the spitting image of Mr. Nevins…"

"I needn't your lectures on memory lane, Miss Speedwagon! Let's just leave!"

She kicked the jail bars off the cell, as she said, "I know, the cell's open. I did rough up the guards, on the way, for the keys. How the hell was I supposed to know that? Even a moron knows that someone may lock me in, thinking I stalled my genius escape plan."

Hotaru thought, "And somehow, she's matching her psychic powers with her father's brute force."

Beth and Hotaru ran down the corridors of the jail, as sirens began to sound off.

She said to Hotaru, "You can tell me everything, once we leave. Let's go!"

They rushed to the exit, with Hotaru badly hurt, but is thankful for what Beth is doing. She then thought, "It's up to Miss Nevins, now… Milady, she's… not strong enough to fight that demon…"

Hotaru said, "Beth! If we're to leave, we have to go to Germany, and rescue Miss Nevins! Trust me! Your aunt's in danger, and whatever this mind melding you two had, whatever it is, I want you to help her!"

Beth cried, "It's just what I wanted! Only, do you see any aircrafts in this building? The minute we reach the surface, the sooner we can charter a plane!"

She sobbed, in embarrassment, "…if we find one…"

One major setback to this is… There were no available aircraft in the _NubMench's_ Mexico Base; only all-terrain vehicles. And from Mexico to Germany, they'd have to cross the Atlantic Ocean.

"BLAST IT!" Beth shouted, as they made their way to another corridor.

They turned left, as Hotaru said, "Beth, are you sure you know the exit is there?"

Beth moaned, "To be honest, I don't know! I believe my guess is find a guard, beat him up, and go straight to a wall!"

Hotaru asked, "But how? How many guards did you knock out?"

Suddenly, a huge army of soldiers appeared, armed with rifles, marched down the halls. Beth griped, witnessing it, "Oh, bloody hell! How many of them are there?"

Hotaru asked, "Beth, answer my question!"

Beth confessed, "Uh… … …One."

"One guard?"

"This place is huge, but it lax security! Or maybe it's their lunch time… DAMN IT ALL!"

Beth ordered Hotaru to step back, as she wants to protect her. Hotaru pleaded, "NO! You can't shield yourself for me!"

Beth said, "That's true. But I don't want you to die… and neither do I!"

The soldiers went closer, as Beth prepared. They aimed at her, as Beth used her ESP Perk. She produced a huge dark barrier and shot it towards the soldiers, surrounding them in a huge prison-like structure, made of psychic energy. Beth grabbed Hotaru and said, "Come on! It'll give us enough time to escape!"

They ran off, leading to a small door. Beth kicked it down, and they were finally outside the building. Beth cried out, "Where's a vehicle? Or a jet? Or a flying dragon?"

Hotaru grumbled, "Compose yourself, Beth. We can charter a vehicle to a nearby airfield."

Beth asked, "Where, exactly?"

 **XXXXX**

Back in Germany, Michelle and Helaviento stared down, as Kosuri was stunned.

"Who is she?" Kosuri thought, "This woman… She is known to be Government Agent… but she has the same powers as does this monster. I've heard so much about your family… I believe you were aware of yourself, but this woman, Helaviento, the so-called Jewel Woman, uses gems from Mount Fuji to turn innocent men and women into vampires. She does this to get stronger, by beating her prey, and destroying them! Take her out, while there's still time!"

Michelle said, "I know. I never thought of fighting someone like her, again… not like _her_."

She prepared to fight, as Helaviento stared silently. She walked towards Michelle, and went through her. She gasped, as she thought, "That… She went through me, like I'm a ghost! Weird… Whatever this Jewel Woman is… she's…"

Helaviento approached a rifle and examined it. She then said, "What is this weapon? Cold and long… And so well-built…"

Kosuri shrieks, as Michelle growled, "Blasted bitch! She _has_ learned our language, in record time! If that's not easy learning, I'm the bloody Prime Minister!"

Helaviento began to dissemble the gun, dropping it to the floor, in many pieces. Michelle whispered, "What the hell is she doing now? She took apart the gun, without ripping it off, like she was an expert gunsmith?"

Kosuri cried, "It takes dozens of hours for a soldier to learn how to fieldstrip it that fast!"

Michelle growled, "Uncanny! This new intellect…"

Helaviento is shone with the bright fluorescent lights, and said, shielding herself, "So bright… This light is new to me."

Michelle said, "Huh? I get it now! We weren't the ones observing her! _She_ was actually observing _us_!"

A figure appeared, and held Helaviento's shoulder, "Is that right? If you're learning new abilities, tell me something I _don't_ know."

Kosuri and Michelle gasped, as June suddenly appeared, tapping on Helaviento's shoulders. Michelle cried, "JUNE?! DON'T AGITATE THAT THING!"

June said, "I'm not. I overheard what pinky over here said… So, she's the one that was hounding us, eh?"

Emily said, from by the doorway, "Uh, sorry, Miss Nevins…"

Michelle asked, "Emily? When did you two get here?"

Emily politely confessed, "Beth went to Mexico to locate Miss Speedwagon… and she left us to find you."

June smiled, "And so far, we're doing so well."

Michelle hollered, "JUNE! GET AWAY!"

Helaviento spoke, "You are playing games, primitive. I do not play games."

Her bare torso sprouted out rib bones, from both sides, extending long, and about to clasp onto June.

"LOOK OUT!" Emily shouted.

June gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

She used her ESP Perk powers to block Helaviento's ribcage attack.

 _Rib Blades (a.k.a. Fighting Ribs) – They're capable at being manipulated at any direction._

"JUNE!" Michelle yelled.

 **BOOM!  
** June broke free in a huge energy blast, but crashed onto the ceiling. She coughed out a little blood, and plummeted to the floor.

Helaviento said, noticing her powers, "Sparks… Energy… This human seems different than the others… Hmm, the other human… She has the same sparks, like her… I was not able to absorb her body into mine… She just flew away… Yet somehow, her legs still seemed fine… This one, and the other woman… I've yet to see such a human as remarkable as she… Is she a unique specimen… or do all humans have a certain class that possesses the same bodies?"

Emily was in fright, as she whispered, "June…"

Helaviento approached Emily, as she added, "Maybe… This girl has a friend… Does she have the same powers?"

Emily whimpered, "No… Stay back…"

Helaviento jabbed her fingers into Emily's cranium, and sensed her. Emily screamed, as Helaviento released her grip. Emily shows no scars or blood, since the demon woman was actually checking her. Helaviento concluded, "I see… This girl is unique…"

She grasped onto Emily, as she screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!"

June came to and roared, "EMILY! You bastard! You let my friend go, you bitch! If you want her, you go through me, _Frankenstein's Bride_ , because I'm in the zone! Come on, big guy! You want to throwdown?"

Helaviento said, "It would seem that these humans evolved through their confidence…"

June's right fist glowed in dark aura, "Hope you're hungry! _DARK SHADOW PUNCH,_ COMING UP!"

She punched her dark fist into Helaviento's abdomen. She pushed through, but suddenly, droplets of blood were floating upward.

"What? What the devil?" June was shocked.

Michelle cried, "June's ESP Perk and Darkness Shadow… They're making the blood around them float!"

Helaviento is actually pushing all her energy into her body, and repelled it into the excess blood that was strewn all over the floor.

Helaviento said, "My body… and _her_ body are seemed to be repelling from one another."

 **CHOMP!  
** Her stomach produced a clamp, and chopped off June's hand. She screamed, as she gasped, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Everyone gasped, as June held her right hand up. She sprouted out her hand, revealing she was faking it.

"I know you don't like games, Helaviento… But I kinda knew you would try something…" June said, "But I can almost remove my thumb from my hand… if you even have a sense of humor, at all."

The demon stared at June, as June replied, "Alright, you stone woman… I'm not through with you! But seriously, this beast is immune to psychic and dark powers… Or namely Hamon… If only I can learn how to use Hamon, if it wasn't immune to it."

Michelle said, "That's not true! The Hamon inside me is Ty Ko Ky, and it was used to protect you! It kept your body from being absorbed into that thing!"

Kosuri yelled, "Idiot! It's like eating a blowfish for her! She knows that she must kill it first, and then remove the poison parts! That is how Helaviento plans on absorbing this girl's body!"

June said, "Well, for what it's worth, I'm no blowfish. Regardless, we should flee, right away, and stop her from attack us!"

Emily nodded, "Retreat's a possible option. But I fear that Helaviento may escape with us… only to slew us…"

Kosuri yelled, "You can't do that! The dangers of escaping Helaviento are too high! She won't stop, until you're all dead!"

June barked, "Oh, shut up! YOU released this monster, and now you're having someone else clean up _your_ mess? I don't need anything else on my plate, Von Stroheim!"

She found a knife on the floor, and picked it up with her foot. She said, as her aura glowed in darkness, "Let's see if she is accustomed to fear, by cleaving her skin!"

 **STAB!  
** She stabbed the knife into the demon's left arm, but was immune to the pain. June gasped, "Her skin is malleable like rubber!"

She leapt upwards and controlled her ESP Perk, "See if you can dodge _this_ , Big Guy! How about my ESP to your EYES?"

She punted her right foot at Helaviento's face, at point blank, but Helaviento's head melted down to her nose. June gasped, as she thought that her head's made of rubber, too.

 **WHAM!  
** Helaviento lands a huge blow to June's solar plexus. She drops to the ground, as Emily cried, "JUNE!"

Helaviento said, "She seems to control her powers, by concentration. But she is lying there, unconscious, like any normal human being."

She grabbed June's unconscious body and was about to absorb her. Michelle gasped, "No… Damn it, June! Wake up!"

Kosuri cried, "This is bad… I have to blow this place up, right now! Kosuri can't take much more of this, but if it's to get rid of that monster, so be it!"

She approached the control panel and panted. She whispered, "For the Fatherland… and Eternal Glory!"

She held her fist up, forming her thumb in-between her index and middle finger, and was about to hit the button. But…  
"Hey, ugly! I wouldn't go and try to kill my sister, like that… if I were you." A voice called.

Everyone gasped, as Beth suddenly appeared. She said, "June's faking it. Her gamble paid off…"

June smiled, "Sis… You came…"

Beth said, "Yes. You did well, fighting that huge woman monster… but seeing that psychic energy and Ty Ko Ky doesn't work on her exterior, why not go indoors, for a huge meal for her dinner?"

June glowed in both her ESP Perk and Darkness Shadow, "Enjoy Hell, you monster from another world… **_Ty Ko Ky Technique – DARKNESS WAVE!_** "

She engulfed herself in an explosion of electric waves and dark shadows, as it dismembered Helaviento into pieces. She dropped to the floor, as June was exhausted. She then panted, in complete horror, and replied, "Now, I see her… This woman… isn't human. She is one huge digestive system. Every one of her cells are made of aggressive digestive enzymes, making it possible to dissolve her prey. It looks like she's digesting them, when, in fact, she's swallowing them whole."

Helaviento's eyes opened, as Beth spoke, "Ty Ko Ky… That's what I sensed, when it tried to eat Auntie Michelle."

Michelle said, "Yes, but her Precious Stones weren't enough. You have to destroy Helaviento, completely!"

Beth held up a chain, as Helaviento's upper body emerges, about to lunge at June. She threw the chain and called, "SISTER! CATCH!"

June caught the chain, and Helaviento was wrapped in steel chain. They tugged together, wrapping Helaviento into a huge bind. Beth said, as she was holding on, "The assimilated parts of Helaviento were about to be regenerating together. That's exactly what happened to Tohka Yatogami, a while back."

Michelle asked, "Tohka? Wait… She's…"

Beth said, "Sorry, but she _is_ dead. Lucky me, I figured you would try to go and do the same thing!"

She called to Kosuri, "Von Stroheim!"

Kosuri was panicking, seeing a severed leg, as June called, "Come on! Wake up! Does she have a weakness or something?"

Kosuri said, "Uh… Sunlight! Yeah! It was there on the walls of the cave, sunlight is their natural enemy! The very reason why the gems in Mount Fuji were created was to block out the sun!"

Emily asked, "So, this woman's a modern-day Mr. Burns?"

June said, "No. She's a vampire, like all the others!"

Beth opened the hatch doors, heading to the exit, as Kosuri shouted, "You can't let Helaviento into the outside world! YOU'RE INSANE!"

The exit leads to a stairway, with a door, emitting sunlight. It was a door leading to outside. Beth called, "On the contrary – I think it needs to go on a sunlit stroll!"

She and June dragged Helaviento's still-breathing upper half upstairs, with great difficulty, as Emily said, "Now, I get it… The door is showing sunlight from the cracks! And this place has no sunlamps!"

Beth was panting, as she was losing breath. Helaviento snarled, "Cease your foolishness, humans…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XII – End_**

* * *

 ** _Will our heroes be able to reach daylight, to stop this evil Helaviento? Or is there no way of stopping this spawn of evil?  
Find out in the next exciting episode of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang – IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	37. Episode 13 Chapter 1

Beth opened the hatch doors, heading to the exit, as Kosuri shouted, "You can't let Helaviento into the outside world! YOU'RE INSANE!"

The exit leads to a stairway, with a door, emitting sunlight. It was a door leading to outside. Beth called, "On the contrary – I think it needs to go on a sunlit stroll!"

She and June dragged Helaviento's still-breathing upper half upstairs, with great difficulty, as Emily said, "Now, I get it… The door is showing sunlight from the cracks! And this place has no sunlamps!"

Beth was panting, as she was losing breath. Helaviento snarled, "Cease your foolishness, humans…"

Remember last time? Beth and June Nevins have joined together to stop the woman from the stone pillar, Helaviento, named by Kosuri von Stroheim, the girl that released her from her tomb. The Nevins Sisters have already won, as they reached the stairway to the outside world, a weakness for Helaviento, since sunlight kills her, likewise vampires.

Helaviento leapt up and lunged at Beth. She jabbed a shard of glass onto Beth, but Beth caught her wrist. She was in disbelief, as Helaviento chuckled.

Michelle called out, "BETH! JUNE! BREATHE! That's how you control your Ty Ko Ky! You must become one with this power, if you're to stop this beast!"

Beth moaned, "If I were to breathe, after saving Miss Speedwagon, I wouldn't be exhausted, in the first place!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XIII – Chapter 1: For the Fatherland!  
Kosuri's Ultimate Sacrifice!_**

* * *

She crawled with Helaviento, as June was losing her grip on the chains. She groaned, "I used my strongest attack on her, and I'm beat…"

Beth groaned, pulling up, "Come on, Sis! I think you can handle a couple more steps up! Do not let go, or she'll regenerate! Big Guy, I've had just about enough of you, for one day!"

Beth was getting closer, but then, she slumped down, and gasped, "What the hell? I'm slowing down…"

June called, "uh… Beth… You're not slowing down… because of what _you_ said!"

Beth looked down, as her legs were coated in blobs of red meat, pulsating from her legs. She yelled, "They're pieces of her flesh!"

 _Meat Invade (a.k.a. Foul Flesh)_

June cried, "They're flesh-eating meat blobs! I bet Helaviento did this to halt your progress!"

Beth groaned, as she was struggling, "Engh… You son of a-… I've got to… keep… going…"

June cried, "Beth! Save your strength!"

Beth was crawling slowly, as she moaned, "No… I have… to end… this beast…"

Helaviento said, "I never imagine such a very young child to have such endurance… also, to witness yourself to be born, during my slumber."

Beth cried, "June, bust the doors down!"

June cried, "I CAN'T! EMILY! HELP!"

Emily was frightened, as Michelle growled, "No… They're…. so close! I have to help them!"

Kosuri stopped her and said, " _Nein_!"

She then glared, "Miss Nevins… Please forgive Kosuri for what I'm about to do."

She leapt up and flew towards the stairway. She landed in front of June, Beth, and Helaviento.

Kosuri boomed, "Nevins! Leave the rest to me, Major Kosuri von Stroheim! Opening these doors will end this, _ja_? Well, allow me to help you destroy this vile creature!"

She raced to the doors, as Beth said, "Wow… Von Stroheim…"

June moaned, struggling, "Ungh… Don't stop, Beth!"

Helaviento broke free and held her hands up towards Kosuri. She spoke at her, "Hmph! Well attempted, primitives."

 **STAB!  
** Kosuri screams in pain, as her left leg was caught in another of Helaviento's Rib attacks. She fell to the ground, still crawling to the door. Helaviento said, "And yet you still move…"

Kosuri called, "What are you two waiting for? Get up! Don't lie like babies!"

Beth barked, "I'm trying to think here, but in case you didn't notice, we're _all_ in trouble!"

Kosuri roared, " **SILENNNNNNNCE!** Do you see the axes on the walls? They're next to you on the wall! Reach out und grab one, and then chop off mein leg!"

June asked, "How's that going to help? Shouldn't we use the axe on _her_?"

Beth said, "It won't work on this demonic freak! But I can't do that on this jerk!"

Kosuri yelled, "COWARD! It's the only way! Trust me!"

June growled, "Grrr… Fuck this! Beth, forgive me for saying this, but it's the only way! That monster's got Von Stroheim in a bind, and she's only grasped her leg."

Beth moaned, "Aw… Do I have to? There has to be another way!"

Kosuri roared, "DO AS I SAY, NEVINS! DO IT NOW, BEFORE SHE RECOVERS!"

Right beside June, parts of Helaviento's lower half were slithering up the stairs, heading to her upper body. June gasps in disgust, "Uh, she ain't kidding! LOOK!"

Beth shouted, "But I'm not a doctor!"

Kosuri yelled, "I'M A PROUD MEMBER OF SOX, AND I WILL SACRIFICE WHATEVER IT TAKES TO DEFEND SOX _AND_ MY _NUBMENCH_! I PROUDLY GIVE UP MY LEG FOR THE FATHERLAND! NOW, **CUT OFF MY LEG!** "

June roared, "HACK THE LEG OFF, YOU IDIOT! HURRY UP, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Beth uses her psychic powers to grab an axe off the wall, since she cannot reach it. She moaned, "Okay, but I won't like it! If it means chopping off a limb, remember, limbs grow back, only if you're a mutant, Namekian, or a sea sponge!"

June yelled, "JUST CUT IT OFF, BETH!"

Beth thought, as she raised the axe high, "I always figured she is some sort of war-hungry powermonger, but looking at her, she's just an innocent girl. I gotta hand it to her. She's got guts."

Beth said, as she prepared to swing, "I wish there was some other way, but if this is what she wants…"  
She swung the axe down and roared, " **FORGIVE ME! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **CHOP!  
** She chopped the leg off of her, as Kosuri screams in pain. With only one leg chopped off, she reached for the door, and opened it. The door opened, showing sunlight and a blue sky. Helaviento shielded herself, screaming and growling, exposed by the solar rays. Beth roared, "Tell me this, Big Guy! The sun's hot, but who's hotter now, you ugly broad?"

Helaviento screamed, as she was blinded by the sun. Kosuri said, "We did it… We stopped her…"

June crawled to the others and said, "She's cracking up. My goodness…"

But just then, Helaviento contorted herself, and flown right past June and Beth.

"What now? She's supposed to be dead!" Beth yelled.

Kosuri shrieked, as she was being consumed by Helaviento, "NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT IS SHE DOING? GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Helaviento was diving into Kosuri's huge flesh wound from her severed leg. The demon figured that she cannot be exposed to sunlight, if she is to hide inside another person's body. June roared, swung the axe and nearly chopped Helaviento. She dove into her body, as Kosuri was pleaded for mercy.

June cried, "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

Beth said, "I don't believe it. Von Stroheim's a normal person, and she's free of hamon. This is a shock."

Kosuri was standing on her own will, as she was hopping to the middle of the field. She cried out, "DAMN IT! GET OUT OF KOSURI'S BODY, HELAVIENTO!"

Beth cried, "I… I can't believe its willpower! I've never seen anything like it!"

June said, "It's inside her body… and if she is, that means one thing: If she's inside her, she'll be totally fine, even in broad daylight!"

Kosuri cried, "I can feel her inside me! Do you want to know the worst part of it? My leg doesn't hurt, anymore!"

June cried, "It's a fine time to make cracks, you crazy you!"

Beth cried, "VON STROHEIM!"

Kosuri grinned, as she was standing in place, with her arms being contorted. She grabbed a grenade from her pocket and shouted, " _JA! JA! I can't believe these are still around, since they're scarce!_ "

Beth cried, "OH! She's using a bat to beat out the demon inside her!"

June shouted, "That's no mallet! QUICK! PUT IT DOWN, STROHEIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kosuri shouted, "Stay back, Nevins! STAY BAAAAAAAAAACK! YOU SEE WHAT HORRIBLE THINGS THAT HELAVIENTO IS CAPABLE OFF? THERE IS NO HOPE! MY DESTINY IS CHOSEN! FOR THIS, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL MYSELF, WITH HELAVIENTO WITH IT!"

She pulled the pin and said, "But I have one last thing to say to you two, before I perish! Listen well, if you know what's good for you, Americans! Our _NubMench,_ we-, we did not awaken Helaviento for scientific research or military gain!"

She bit the potato masher and continued, "NO, IT WASN'T!"

She used the other arm, to grab it, as June cried, "Then what? Why tell me this?"

Kosuri roared, "SILENCE! You girls need to listen to Kosuri on this one! This is your destiny! Helaviento is just the tip of the iceberg! The _NubMench_ have discovered _another_ stone pillar, located in Europe! We now know that Helaviento isn't the only one around! Someone has absconded with another Pillar Woman, all for evil gain!"

Her body started to pulsate, as Beth cried, "WHAT? So, there's _more_ of them?! Just tell me where they are, Von Stroheim! TELL US!"

Kosuri was weakening, as she moaned, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, right away! There are more of these stone women, throughout the world, with powers beyond our imagination. Through millennia, these powers are dormant, but that won't last, and soon they'll awaken! You have to find a weakness for them, other than sunlight… or else hope is lost!"

She continued, "That's why we were experimenting on _Helaviento_ ; not for the purposes of strength and power, but only to find _that_ weakness! A war between your race and the Jewel Women is about to be unleashed! And for millennia, the war rages on! The events of those past years call upon you into battle, to both of you Nevins! Listen to me! You will need more than psychic powers and Ty Ko Ky to overcome them!"

She pointed out, "You must go to Rome! Surely you will find who you're looking for! Your aunt told me that your father has friends in Rome, wishing to help you in this battle against humanity!"

She screeched, as she was pushed towards the well, "Ungh! Helaviento is pushing me towards that well, so she'll hide again! She can't stop me from destroying my body, to let the sunshine in!"

June growled, "Don't you dare… Von Stroheim…"

She pulled the string from her teeth and said, " _Human greatness lies in having the courage to face down one's fears._ Do you know who said that? The Greek historian, Plutarch."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Farewell… you annoying American-Englishwomen."

She held herself, clutching the bomb in her bosom, as June and Beth ran to her.

"DON'T DO IT!" Beth shrieked, "I STILL HAVE MORE QUESTIONS TO ASK!"

June cried, "STOP! YOU'RE MAD!"

Kosuri sobbed, as she whispered, " _Frau Kajou…_ Forgive me… I was only trying to help… But… I'm sorry that you're dead… Kosuri will join you…"

June and Beth shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **KABOOM!  
** The bomb exploded, killing Kosuri in the impact. Beth and June were pushed back, as Beth growled, "Damn that crazy girl and her honor!"

June whispered, "But she did it to stop Helaviento… I'm sure we could've found another way!"

The dust cleared, as Helaviento was standing tall, still cracking from her skin. Beth seethed in anger, as she roared, " **HELAVIENTOOOOO!** "

Helaviento leapt up and spoke, "You annoy me, you primitive! I will destroy you!"

Beth started to breathe easily, as she thought, "Steady your breathing… Use your Ty Ko Ky, as does Auntie Michelle… Steady…"

She started to breathe in and out, as Helaviento was closing in. They landed a punch together, but Beth was pushed off, heading straight for the well. Helaviento flew towards her and grabbed her arms.

June cried, "BETH!"

"Primitive! Why oppose me? You are doomed here, from the start!" The demonic being yelled, falling with Beth.

Beth laughed, "HAH! I know just what else you're saying next! You'll say " _I've seen right through you, all this time, Nevins!_ "!"

Helaviento boomed, "I've seen right through you, all this time, Nevins!" and then, she gasped in confusion.

Beth smirks, and then tilted her head, showing a sunlit reflection from below. It was clear water from the well. Helaviento shrieked in horror, as she was cornered from the bright sunlight, above and below. Beth explained, "It's High Noon on this well, the sun reflecting off this water will cook you nicely; although I never knew you'd thought of that! This is cool water, isn't it? You were thinking of diving in, and getting out of the sun, right?"

The demon started to crack up, rapidly, and slowly turn to stone. Beth called out, after a deep breath, "Well, fuck you and your escape route! I won't let you _touch_ the water!"

She reached her legs out, skidding onto the stone well, preventing her fall. Helaviento was screaming and croaking, as her entire body was turned to stone. They landed in the water, but Beth landed on her back, landing on the shallow water, about five inches deep. Helaviento, however, howled, and was completely torn apart, piece by piece, from the sunlight engulfing her. She turned to stone completely, after that, thus ending her life.

Beth sighed, as she was in pain, "Thank god… It's over… Thanks to my abilities, the water saved my life. But, OW… This water is too shallow… But then again, I would've let her hide, at around noon."

June called from above, "BETH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Beth called out, "I'm alive, Sis! Can you help me up from down there? Helaviento's pinned me down…"

She concluded, "She's a statue now… but at least we got to see her smile…"

She giggled, as Emily rushed to the well, "Beth? What happened? Are you hurt?"

June shook her head and said, "We won."

Emily smiled, "Oh, thank goodness… But still, how did you get here, Beth?"

June held up a rope and said, "If you don't mind, I need to save my sister, before she's buried alive by Helaviento."

Emily asked, "Huh? Why? You said we won!"

June wrapped her torso with rope and said, "Let's just say… This ice wind, as she is translated by, just became stone cold…"

She dove into the well, as Emily cried, "Wa-WAIT!" and then grabbed the rope. She held on, as June went below to rescue Beth, from the bottom of the well.

* * *

Moments later, June, Beth, and Emily were sitting in the middle of the area, as the sun was setting. Beth said that someone is playing a game of Cat and Mouse, since a woman has recovered a stone pillar in Europe. Emily replied that it was out of impulse. But whatever it was, if she awakens it, it'll be catastrophic.

"That's why we have to head to Rome, and meet with Father's friends." Beth said, "Von Stroheim made it clear… We have to train harder, together… in order to stop this evil woman from reviving the other stone woman."

Emily said, "I can't have another repeated performance of the evil woman… and of Tohka Yatogami… Is it true that she once helped Miss Nevins?"

June said, "Well, from Speedwagon. And she told us that Father has friends, before he would vanish. But we can't say what happens…"

She felt uneasy. Beth said, "Don't worry. Father will come back. But what I like to know is who is tugging the strings into this plan to exterminate humanity."

She stood up and said, "Whatever it takes, we'll return Miss Speedwagon and Auntie Michelle to New York, and we'll go to Rome, ourselves. I know it's not much, Emily, but it's the least I can do."

Emily was about to answer, but Michelle said, "Then, I'm going with you."

June asked, "Auntie Michelle?"

Hotaru held her and said, "Don't mind me, June… Beth… But Michelle isn't ready to return to the States… not after what she endured."

Michelle whispered, "No… Not yet… I can't let these girls know about… my brother…"

Hotaru nodded, "I understand. It's painful to tell them… But I'll keep it quiet."

Emily asked, "What's wrong with Miss Nevins?"

Michelle said, as she shrugged herself, "Never mind… If you want to go to Rome, you need an adult to accompany you. Speedwagon, I want _you_ to return to America, and meet with me partner in Feral Beauty. If you meet a man in brown hair, that's Percival Gaynes. Tell him about the stone woman that the _NubMench_ found, and that I'm alright…"

Speedwagon said, "I will."

June asked, "Not Mom?"

Michelle said, in disdain, "Everyone thinks I'm dead. Which I was, until this gem… saved me…"

She held up Yui's pink gem and said, "This _Power Core_ , as Speedwagon told me, is capable of endless powers. However, the powers are limited, and I can only use it on rare occurrences. Sadly, this one's dying out."

June asked, "Wait… You were dead?"

Michelle nodded, as she responded, "It was during my battle with the evil vampire… The one called… MIO…"

She explained everything that occurred, starting from the incident that led to her demise, including Yui's and Mio's. She left out Steven Nevins, since she cannot bear to tell them about it.

Emily said, "I see… So, you died, and somehow, you woke up with this Yui girl's power core. And that thing…"

Speedwagon said, "It can regenerate and heal people, even those that were not given allegiance to the gems."

She took the gem and said, "I'll be taking it with me to your base, to assure what powers it is capable of. And again, my apologies and condolences on Yui-Bot…"

Michelle was unhappy, as she turned away in sadness. June felt worried, as she was concerned, "Michelle… did my aunt…?"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Hotaru was riding off in a helicopter, heading back to America, as Michelle accompanied the girls to Rome, heading to where her brother's friends are located. Michelle thought, as she whispered, "Rome… The last place where my brother's friends are… How am I going to tell them… or the girls… that my brother is a traitor?"

* * *

 ** _WAIT, WHAT? Michelle says that Steven Nevins has betrayed The Gang? What lies in Rome, and who are Steven Nevins's friends?  
Find out in the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	38. Episode 13 Chapter 2

At Feral Beauty, Speedwagon appeared to Percival, who was saluting to the officers. Percival asked, "Who are you?"

She bowed and said, "Mr. Percival Gaynes?"

"Yes. That's me."

"My name is Hotaru B.O. Speedwagon, and I happen to be a friend of your fellow agent, Michelle Nevins."

"How did you-? Wait… But Michelle's dea-."

" _Still_ alive!" She boomed, "And I have proof! Here! I need your expertise on this. This is a piece of mountain rock that saved Miss Nevins's life, after she was killed."

Percival whispered, "What did you say? This rock revived Michelle?"

Hotaru said, "It's alright. I'm on your side, my good sir. But I promise that nothing bad will occur. I only came to tell you that Michelle is alright."

Percival nodded and said, "I see… Good…"

He took the rock and said, "I'll have my men examine this rock… In the meantime, I'd like to ask you a few questions. AAW gave me a rundown on you, an " _erstwhile_ " relative of Robert E.O. Speedwagon."

"Who?"

"An old man with your last name. You know him?"

Hotaru explained, "I think it'd be better if I told you my true nature, in private. I don't want you, your partner, her brother, and the rest of your friends to know… But the truth is… that Robert Speedwagon is…"

She replied, "The man known as Robert Speedwagon… is my father…"

He gasped, "What did you say?"

He was amazed. Percival learned that Robert Speedwagon had no heirs, right after he died. But was puzzled, learning that this woman, Hotaru, is a blood relative to Robert Speedwagon.

* * *

 ** _Episode XIII – Chapter 2: Hotaru Speedwagon?  
The Truth of the Daughter of REO_**

* * *

In another room, in Feral Beauty, a girl in short brown hair, with an emotionless face, wearing a black suit, was hitting the RECORD button on the tape recorder. She said to her, "Miss Speedwagon, my name is Kotoha Kutsugi. I am Agent Nevins's fellow operative in the FBI. I happen to know who you are, since you're a beauty…"

She read her files, " _Hotaru B.O. Speedwagon; Age: unknown… Born and raised in America, but everything is classified._ "

She said, "Tell me, where were you born?"

Hotaru said, "London. I was raised by a darling young woman named of Eudial. She was my mother. I was born, after my father died."

Kotoha asked, "Your father died in 1952. You were birthed, moments after the incident in Italy."

Hotaru nodded, "Yes. In fact, he never met me, from the day I was born. But I was shocked to learn about what he's done. He was a wealthy oil tycoon in America, after his travels in England. And that was when he met my mother, Eudial…"

She explained, "1931, my mother was Eudial Arimura. She was visiting the world, all the way from Japan, to learn of the exotic places in this planet. She was recently Mexico, Germany, France, and England… Her next stop was America. From there, she met a man in gray hair and a very slim body. He looks elderly, but Eudial found him handsome. One night, he was offered to go out with her on a date, but he said that he's rather busy, at the moment. He even said something about a horrible incident, long ago. You see, he is a caretaker for a young man of a very rich family. The ward's name… is Joseph Joestar. From the story that my mother told me, after she dated him, Robert once took care of an Erina Pendleton-Joestar, who was Joseph's grandmother, and the only blood relative he had left. His father died in a war, and his mother mysteriously disappeared. He also said that he has more to talk about himself, but he didn't tell Mom anything else, since… it's secretive. I can tell by the look on his eyes that he is a bit forlorn. Mother asks what and why he refuses to go out with her."

 _In 1931, Eudial, a woman in red hair, and an all-red dress, was talking to Robert Speedwagon, an old man with short gray hair and a brown business suit. She asked him if there was a personal reason. Robert said, "Yes, there was… I know I'm not supposed to share it with other people, but I once had a friend, who was the spitting imagery of a knight in shining armor. Or, to put it bluntly, a warrior of many heroics. This man was a hero to the human race, putting to shame evil demons, trying to turn the world into his own personal playground of chaos and greed. But under the skills of a superpower called "Hamon", he struck down the evil demon, but at the risk, he lost his life to save his darling wife, Erina. That man's name… was Jonathan Joestar.  
On February 8th, 1889, Jonathan took his own life in a huge boat accident, in the Atlantic, during Jonathan and Erina's honeymoon. The boat exploded, as Jonathan was caught in the explosion. Erina and an unborn baby girl were washed away to shore, being the soul survivors of that tragic day. They were rescued, somewhere in the Canary Islands.  
A tragic day for the Joestars. Jonathan's father was killed by a man named Dio Brando, who wanted to kill the Joestar Family, for wealth and greed. Dio Brando was evil incarnate, and he would later become DIO. But, as of late, he has been vanquished, thanks to Jonathan Joestar's sacrifice."_

 _Eudial said, as she agreed, "Your friend was a great man… But I am a little sad to hear the truth, since you never had time for love. Was all this because of DIO?"_

 _Robert said, "Uh? Well, no… But in my age, I don't think I want to have a normal family life. I once grew up in the slums of Orge Street, the night I first met Sir Jonathan, and how he wants to find an antidote for his father, George Joestar."_

 _Eudial was amazed, as Robert told her everything of the days his friend, Jonathan Joestar, fought the evil Dio Brando, long before DIO was earthed to this world._

Hotaru said, "And that was all Mother learned of him. After that, Robert offered to spend more time with him, only for other stuff, rather than death. It was a sad story to learn about the Joestar line… and how father was a part of this. I was born in 1953, long after Robert told mother about his adventures, including how he got kidnapped by the Germans, and even the stone mask and the Pillar Men. He was very relieved that Joseph Joestar was still alive and in one piece. But I was saddened about what became of the others. I was born, five years after Erina Pendleton died… and father died, two years later… I was born, because he was feeling ill. When I was birthed, Eudial held me in her arms…"

 _In a hospital bed, in 1953, moments after giving birth, Eudial held a newborn Hotaru in her arms and said, "My dear Hotaru… Your father was a brave man, even though his time ended… I'll let you in on a secret… I was saving him for when he's about to die. You see, I want to have the name "Speedwagon" continue on, mainly because of the foundation he ran. But, mostly… it's because you're of his blood… and that I want you to honor him. For 11 months, I kept you in my womb, still in grief, over your father's saddened death… But if I ever meet both Jonathan and Joseph… I want to say… Thank you… for having a friend like Robert…"_

 _She lied back down and whispered, "I wish we were married… but… I was going to pop the question… but I was too late… I knew that I wanted a child to run his company, for the riches… but after his time with the Joestars… I want… you to… be happy… and live longer… for me…"_

 _She closed her eyes and whispered, "Hotaru… I want you… to live on, like me… and like your father… Robert… I will… always… lo-."_

 _She stopped breathing, as the machine flatlined. Hotaru started to cry, shaking her arms, knowing that Eudial died of childbirth. Actually, she died of a broken heart, because Robert, the man he loved, never returned._

Kotoha nodded, as she was convinced, "I see… Your mother died, the moment you were born, and she was planning to marry your father."

Hotaru said, "That's true."

Kotoha asked, "But wait… You said that Robert Speedwagon was told to you, by Eudial."

Hotaru explained, "That was when I was told the full story from one of Father's friends… Elizabeth Joestar, Joseph's mother. And her words were true. It was in 1960, back when I was in the orphanage, and Elizabeth saw me, feeling sad. She recognized the last name I had, and said that Robert knew her son, Joseph, and even told me every story about my father. I never met my father… I never knew him, until I learned that he helped stop DIO, and founded the Speedwagon Foundation. By the time I turned 18, I wanted to run the Speedwagon Foundation, myself. But the judges forbid me of taking over. They didn't believe me that I was Robert E.O. Speedwagon's only heir! Hell, I was born _after_ he died!"

Hotaru was sobbing, as Kotoha said, "I understand…"

Percival and Eri were watching, in a one-way window, as he said, "Amazing… She was born, after the first historic encounter with DIO…"

Eri beeped, "Villain bios: _DIO, real name: Dio Brando; currently deceased, since 1989._ "

Percival said, "And that was years ago in Egypt. So, this woman is a biological heir to the Speedwagon Foundation, but…"

Eri said, "There is no proof. Her father died, before she was born. And her mother never married… therefore… She's a bastard!"

Percival said, "Well, granted, yes… She's an illegitimate daughter to Robert E.O. Speedwagon… and she's so young, being that she's only 64."

Eri cried, "SIR! Don't divulge her age!"

He huffed, "Oh, shut up…"

Kotoha said, "Your story amazes me, Miss Speedwagon. Your father has such a lifestyle, and yet you are the one who helped Agent Nevins, prior to her immediate and assumed death."

She asked her, "But I want to know… How _did_ you two meet?"

Hotaru said, "Well, it all started in Witchen Street, near London. After I was living on my own, in a gutter, after being shunned for not being a proper heir to my father, I lived my entire life in the streets of Witches and ne'er-do-wells. It was a new life, as I became an evil woman. But then one day, on a snowy night, as I was making my rounds, _she_ came to my life… Two years ago, a woman appeared in Witchen Street and…"

* * *

 ** _London – Two years ago…_**

* * *

Michelle, in her brown hat and coat, was walking down Witchen Road, looking for an Asian apothecary, in which she needed an antidote for a poison that her father, Pastor Clifton Nevins, consumed, thanks to Mio Akiyama. As she was walking through the snowy streets, with a small shower of flurries falling, three women appeared from the distance. One girl has long blue hair, done in a right side ponytail, and another was with long red hair, done in a left side ponytail. The woman in the middle has long black hair, wearing a small black hat, and a flowing revealing black dress.

The woman in black called out, "Cyprine! Ptilol! Shiv this wench, if you can! I want her guts for garters!"

Michelle huffed, " _Witchen Street…_ It's aptly named."

Cyprine held up a knife and lunged at Michelle's chest. But she caught the blade with her bare hand. Cyprine was shocked, as she saw blood coming from her hand. She cackled, "OY! Check out this idiot! She just caught my blade! In all my days, I've never seen the likes!"

She snickered, "Heh, heh, heh! You're a silly fool, milady. Just try and break free. One yank of this blade, and they'll be picking up your fingers, in a fortnight."

Michelle huffed, "Just try it, varlot! The moment you pull, my leg will kick up my foot, landing right at your groin, like the sheer force of a sledgehammer!"

She glared, "I'm willing to see our transaction through… or you, sera. I'm only here to protect my family from those who wish it harm. I doubt very much that _your_ resolve is equal to mine."

Ptilol dove over Michelle, but Michelle landed a swift kick to the head of Ptilol, while Cyprine is thrashed by Michelle's heel kick. They both fell into the snow, badly hurt and bloodied.

Michelle brushed herself off and said, "That's quite enough! Now, tell me, one of you… Where can I find an Asian apothecary?"

The woman in black said, "Tough talk! If you're looking to lose limbs, do stick around! Observe."

She held up her small black hat and flattened it like a pancake, producing sawblades around the rim. The woman cackled, spinning her hat, "I'll mince you, right finely… with a tip of my bonnet!"

She placed her blade hat back on and said, "And now, we dance."

She rushed towards Michelle, as Michelle defended her, "I have to find that druggist… no matter the cost!"

The woman cried out, "Don't tell me that this is your first dust-off! If you're going to block like that, it'll be your last one, too!"

Michelle grabbed a hold of Cyprine's blade, and kicked it towards the woman. The woman threw her hat towards Michelle. The hat flew towards Michelle, impaling onto her wrists.

The woman laughed, "Cut you straight to the bone, it looks like! Granted, I didn't think you hoof the shiv at me, like that… but my chapeau still hit its mark."

Michelle ran towards the woman, succumbing to the pain. The woman gasped, "NO WAY! How did she-?"

 **SOCK!  
** Michelle lands an elbow to the woman in black, and then a kick to the face. The woman was sent flying, as she was in complete shock, "No… She was meant to take the attack? Fingers, arms, legs… no matter how she defends herself… she doesn't give a wick what she loses! It's as if her resolve runs deeper with pain and fear."

Michelle removed the hat from her wrist and moaned, "Ungh…"

The woman was on the snow, badly hurt, and then said, "I took the lass for an easy target. I took suffuse for that notion."

Just then, a bunch of wicked women, in suits and gowns, appeared armed with axes, torches, and swords. They went towards Michelle, as she was defending herself.

The woman kneeled up and called out, "That's enough, lads! Stop! I won't let you lay another finger on that lady, there!"

They stopped, as Michelle stepped back. She said, "But why?"

The woman said, "Tell me something… Strong as a bull you are… It's plain to see that you could've stove my head in that foot of yours. But you went easy on me, didn't you?"

The witches were stunned, murmuring in disbelief. Michelle bowed and said, "I came here… for the sake of my father. _You_ have a family… People to protect you from this dark business. It's not my place to cause them grief."

The woman was speechless, as she saw Cyprine and Ptilol coming to. "She means it, don't she? How this fella survived so long… WAIT! My allies… She… She beaten them to a bloody pulp, but she spared my mates' lives, just as she did mine. I like the cut of her jib. Sure, she's naïve, but she's a lady, through and through!"

She called to Michelle, "WAIT! I want to know the name of the lady that spared me."

Michelle picked up her hat and said, "It's Nevins. Michelle Nevins."

The woman smiled and said, "Well, fancy meeting you here, Lady Nevins. If it's Asian Concoctions you're looking for, watch your back! That druggist is a sly one!"

 _And that was how Michelle met Hotaru, years ago, which led to the events leading to today._

* * *

Hotaru said, "Everything else, I cannot explain… I know it's not much, but it's relatable to Sir Nevins, Michelle's brother's disappearance. All I know of was that her father, Clifton Nevins, died, because of MIO. Michelle never forgotten that moment…"

She added, "And when she said I had people to look after, it reminded me of Mom and Dad… I'm all alone, and I said to myself… " _Would I say NO to someone who understands how I feel?_ "… I went with my gut instinct and my woman's intuition, and wound up joining her. But I was right. She is a saint amongst men…"

Kotoha said, "Touching story. And this is where we come in, correct?"

"Exactly right… And I gave the gem that Michelle obtained, which belonged to one of the friendly Jewel Women."

"I see… Well, your story is well thought-out, and we believe that you're worthy of helping us. Since The Gang is unavailable, what will the others do?"

Hotaru said, "Well, June and Beth are handling it. I was assigned to watch over the girls… only to learn of what occurred, a while back…"

As they were talking, Percival was worried. He said, "The two girls… Do you think it has something to do with what happened in New York?"

Eri replied, "I believe so."

Percival thought, as he looked on, "Seriously… First, Anna Nishikinomiya, and now this enigma… And we later learn that Michelle was killed, only to survive. Something doesn't make sense."

* * *

Meanwhile, on an airplane to Italy, Emily was sitting by the window, as she was worried. She was sitting next to Michelle, while Beth was sitting in the window seat, behind her, and June sitting next to her. Emily said, "We should've brought Midoriya with… I mean, the boy's nice and all, but we're worried, since we're going to Rome, without him."

Michelle said, "The young bloke had heart. He'll handle himself. I have a strong feeling about it."

Emily said, "You're right. Beth said that he was a superhero, under the tutelage of All-Might. But I'm assuming that he shiv his hair off and force fed it to him, like Samson loses his locks, and passes to his son… if he had any sons."

Michelle replied, "Oh, devouring superpower-laced items is a myth."

Beth was sitting in her seat, silently, thinking over what happened, earlier today.

"More Jewel Women, other than Helaviento… and Auntie Michelle knows something about this MIO… I want to know more, but first… I have to train harder, if I want to find the next stone woman…"

Beth was lost in thought, as June whispered, "It appears that you're upset over what became of Von Stroheim."

Beth said nothing. She was looking out the window. June whispered, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have assisted you… but Mom says that we're brave enough, on our own…"

The plane continued to fly, as they were heading for their next destination – _Rome, Italy_.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away in Europe, a figure was watching in the clear sky, from atop a hill. She then smirked evilly, whispering to herself, "Come on out, Steven Nevins… Come on out… So you can witness your daughters' deaths at my hands."

She cackled, "This time… Vengeance will be mine! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XIII – End_**

* * *

 ** _Who is this mysterious woman? Is she responsible for the rise of the Jewel Women? And if so, is she associated with MIO?  
Moreover, what is her beef with Steven Nevins, who mysteriously disappeared?_**

 ** _Stay tuned to the next episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	39. Episode 14 Chapter 1

As the struggles against the evils of the Moji Mikisa continue, simply put the arrival of the Jewel Women, June, Beth, and Emily finally arrive in Rome. Before finding the friends of Steven Nevins, they've decided to go for lunch, at a local restaurant. But…

"WHAT THE HECK IS _THIS_ SUPPOSED TO BE?" Beth shouted.

She grabbed the waiter and barked, "You think this is some joke, huh? My spaghetti is all black!"

June cried, "Beth, compose yourself!"

Beth was served black spaghetti, and she was livid, because she thought it was ruined.

The waiter said, "No-no-no, madam, not at all. This is our specialty, _al nero di seppia_ ; it is a classic pasta dish with squid ink, hence the color."

Emily gagged, "Squid ink?!"

The waiter said, "It's-a quite delicious!"

June said, "You don't say… I'll have what _she's_ having."

Emily added, "ME, TOO!"

The waiter said, "Right away, ladies."

He left, as a guy in orange hair and a black shirt was eating some linguini, sans onions. He was with a girl in long blue hair, in a canary yellow blouse and dark blue skirt.

The girl in blue said, "Where's Subaru?"

The boy huffed, "Hell if I know…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XIV – Chapter 1: The Warriors of the Past!  
Enter the Chosen Choujin!_**

* * *

Beth takes a taste of her pasta, as June and Emily are served theirs. Beth said, "SAY, THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

The waiter sighed in relief, as June took a bite, "Hmm, she's right…"

Emily replied, "Amazing… Never have I had such authentic Italian cuisine."

They were in bliss, as the boy in orange said, "Get a load of those losers…"

The girl in blue said, "Hm. I don't know. Somehow they look familiar."

"This used to be a place for refinement. Nowadays, they just let _anyone_ come here."

Beth asked, "Hmm?"

June asked, "Was that man referring to us?"

The boy said, "Look at her, the one in glasses. She's pretty, but with nerd specs… Reminds me of Shigure…"

The girl laughed, "Oh, come now."

The boy said, "In any case, this is a place of romance… and I'm glad _she_ is dead…"

The girl smirked, "Amen, brother."

Beth roared out, " **OH, NO!** DID THAT BLASTED PUMPKINHEAD AND HIS GIRLFRIEND INSULT MY SISTER?!"

June said, "He's harmless, but he's such a jerk."

Emily replied, "Just be casual on this bozo. Besides, the woman in blue hair is a geek."

The girl gasped, "GEEK?!"

The boy said, "Ignore them. Like I said, this place is for refined people, and not hicks like these three stooges."

Beth cried, "AAAAAAGH! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING!"

June shushed her and said, "Oh, quiet down! Eat your spaghetti."

Beth was having her lunch, as she moaned, "I can't believe they don't know us, like some tourists. _They're_ tourists, too! Disgusting!"

She held up her fork and held up strands of squid-ink spaghetti, and inhaled her breath. The three spaghetti strands turned into straight pre-cooked spaghetti.

Beth smiled, " ** _ESP Perk di Seppia._** This should stick into that furball's face for a spell."

The boy wasn't looking, as Emily said, "Fire away, Beth!"

She flung the spaghetti towards the boy. But he grabbed a fork and caught it with three pieces of penne. The girls gasped in horror, as the boy flung the pasta back, towards them. Emily caught the returning pasta with a wineglass full of punch, piercing through the glass, on each end. The fluid didn't spill over, as Beth sucked the spaghetti out.

June gasped, "What was that? How did he do that?"

Beth thought, "I'm sure of it. Ty Ko Ky… But how?"

The waiter called to the boy, "Excuse me, but you have a phone call from a Miss Michelle Nevins, Mr. Kyo Sohma."

Kyo said, "Who? Oh, yeah. We're supposed to meet here… but Subaru's running late."

The waiter said, "My apologies, sir, but Miss Nevins has a guest with her."

Kaname huffed, "It's her… Why didn't she say so, in the first place?"

Kyo said, "Whatever. That old bat has a lot of explaining to do. I'll be right there."

June whispered, " _They_ know Auntie Michelle?"

Beth cried, "Wait a minute! These two are the ones we're supposed to find?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a huge white building in America…  
This is the Speedwagon Foundation, located in Washington D.C.. This complex was built, in 1910, with funds from the ample Speedwagon fortune, compliments of Robert Speedwagon. Here, all manners of science, medicine, archeology, and more are generously funded and exhausted in researched for the benefit of all humankind. But the foundation also hounds a _darker_ purpose… one to unlock the secrets behind Mount Fuji's powerful diamonds.

Percival walked in with Hotaru, accompanied by a few scientists, as he was in view of the stone statue remains of Helaviento. It was being bathed in ultraviolet lamps, in a small chamber, to make sure that she doesn't escape or anything. Percival and Hotaru wore protective helmets, as they were watching the tests. A snake enters the chamber, and slithered over to the stone remains. It landed on the stone's side, and turned into stone, as well.

One scientist cried, "This snake absorbed into the stone! Helaviento still isn't dead! Her body is defending herself, somehow! We have to find a way to weaken it!"

A second scientist said, "This can't be! The UV lights are powerful enough to kill her!"

A third scientist said, "The monster feeds on jeweled vampires! Immortal, for all we know! What are we supposed to do?"

The second scientist said, "Do not worry, Mr. Gaynes, Miss Speedwagon. As long as the UV lights are shining upon her, she will remain petrified in there and compose no threat to us."

They took off their helmets, as Percival said, "You're right. I like how this is going. But I wish there was another way…"

Moments later, Hotaru show a slide of Helaviento's ruins, before she was awakened. Hotaru said, "See those? These pictures were taken in a cave, originally when we found Helaviento. Inspect them, carefully."

They gasped, as it showed a field of colorful gems, all corrupt, and on the stone tablet, three demonic faces were on the tablet. One scientist spotted the fourth one, below, with only wavy hair.

"If that's Helaviento, down there, who are the others?"

The top face has three horns, the middle face has a spiky horn on his forehead, and the bottom one has a unicorn horn. Hotaru explained, "According to Von Stroheim, the Germans have found another stone pillar, at an undisclosed location in the European continent. Their faces are stacked together, horizontally, like a ranking system. Speaking historically, I would theorize that this indicates their ranks."

Percival said, "So, the top head, with three horns, solidifies that it is the strongest there is."

Hotaru said, "Miss Nevins has taken her nieces and Miss Maynard to Italy. Von Stroheim said to go there, to find someone who can help us."

She pondered, "But… These three friends are allies… to the man who mysteriously disappeared – _Steven Nevins_."

 **XXXXX**

At Rome, June & Emily glared down at Kyo and Kaname, by the fountain. Beth was with Michelle, as she was feeding the pigeons.

Hotaru narrated, "They go by their names: _Kyo Sohma, Subaru Mikage, and Kaname Chidori_. They were allies to Mr. Nevins, before the events of MIO took place.

Subaru, a girl in brown hair, and wearing a blue and white blouse and skirt, pranced in, "PAGYU! Sorry I'm late~!"

Kaname said, "You're awfully late…"

Subaru said, "Sorry… Subaru was in a meeting with an old friend, you know."

Beth was feeding the pigeons, cooing with them, as Michelle said, "Beth, please… Be on your best behavior towards these girls. They may be jerks, but they have a stronger power, which eclipses The Gang's powers, combined."

Beth smiled, "The birds here are rather friendly. They seem better than those losers, DON'T YOU THINK?"

She was addressing towards the three, across the way. June and Emily were shooting daggers in their eyes. Subaru asked, "What's wrong with them?"

Kaname said, "These girls… They happen to be Mr. Nevins' daughters… except the one in chestnut blonde is Emily, June's bestie."

Emily roared, "I am _NOT_ a bestie! That slang is deformed!"

Michelle barked, "Knock it off, all of you! The six of you better start talking to each other! We did not come all the way here for nothing!"

Kyo said, "Those two, maybe… but me, not a chance."

He explained, "Long ago, your brother, Steven Nevins, along with myself, Kaname, Subaru, and Haruna Hiyashi, help ended the evil Kagura Sohma from ruling the world in chaos and despair. This is only because she's Tohru Honda's evil puppet! I was raised by a family that shuns me, all because of a curse that Akito gave us, long before he decided to _Live for the Moment_. Tohru's words cut deep, until she killed an innocent preacher, after she snapped. Riddled with hate and contempt, and all for lust, greed, and power! But it's all for pain! I have never forgotten that moment! I still remember the day that Tohru made me understand, and to show compassion to others, but by the time she became evil, that's thrown out the window! There's good inside her, BULLSHIT! She's evil incarnate, and Kagura Sohma, a woman I despise, being she's all clingy to me, wants to marry me, even we're at the age of consent! That's one thing she'll never understand! In fact, you never told those girls about their father, until just recently! A true man knows history!"

Beth called, "Tell me this, true man! Are your whole family that dumb-?"

Michelle stopped Beth, "That's not true, Kyo! June and Beth didn't know a thing about Onigiri's evil rule, because Percival and I kept it all a secret."

Kyo huffed, and said, "I don't think that's any excuse. I know all about what happened with Crystal Park _and_ Imperial Lobby. But worst of all, I know what happened to Stephanie McMahon. And I was impressed that she held her own, against Honda's evil men. While your friends were busy saving the day, you let an innocent woman die. You three weren't even there, because you were waiting for Mr. Nevins to return… until I learned the truth, from your fight with that Yatogami bitch. I wanted to see which one of you it was, so I waited with my allies. And I'm sad to say that her Ty Ko Ky abilities leave much to desire."

Beth growled, as Kyo boomed, "HER ESP PERK IS WEAK! SHE'S WORTHLESS! YOUR VICTORY OVER THE JEWEL WOMEN WAS NOTHING BUT BLIND LUCK! I REFUSE TO SIDE WITH AN ANNOYING BRAT WITH WEAK POWERS!"

Kaname cried, "Kyo, stop it! You made your point! Beth did her best, after al-!"

Beth yelled, "OH, YEAH?"

She laughed, "We're done with the nice points. You're going to be sadly embarrassed, once I'm done thrashing you, but good."

Michelle said, "Beth, no! You have much training t-."

Emily barked, "Oh, save it! Show that asshole what he gets what's coming to him! He can't besmirch and insult our heritage!"

Subaru was confused, "Eh?"

Kyo said, "Ty Ko Ky, as weak as yours, couldn't handle as much, as a delicate flower!"

Beth laughed, "Oh, yeah? Well, you couldn't even beat one of those pigeons!"

Kyo smirked, "We'll see about that."

Michelle said, "June, Emily, stand back. Beth has to learn this, alone… He may not look it, but this guy's like my brother – _a Chosen Choujin_."

Emily asked, "A Choujin? What's a Choujin?"

Kyo prepares, as Beth charged at him, "Are we gonna fight, or what? I'm done giving the lectures on your sob stories! So now, I'm gonna give you a prologue, thank you kindly!"

 **CLASP!  
** Beth was clasped on an innocent woman in black hair and a green dress. She was being controlled by Kyo, who said, "Pathetic… Not even I can sully myself upon thrashing a little brat like you. But you're a girl, so I'll take kindly on your chivalry, and let someone else do it for you."

Beth groaned, as she was strangled by the neck, "You… bastard! You gave this woman a kiss?"

Kyo huffed, "Ew, no! Even your psychic powers cannot read this mind of a Choujin. Sad."

Michelle said, "Girls, do not interfere. This will be a good example for Beth. She must become stronger, overpowering this guy."

The woman started to pummel Beth, and tossed her into the fountain. Kyo said, "See that? That damned rat strives to push away women, like I do. Except I control innocent and use them as tools! But I don't intend to break them, since they receive pain, and give it to me. But you haven't laid a hand on her, being you're too nice. Your father would've survived, if Kagura didn't try to eliminate him! I refuse to side with his kind, since he's super strong, while you're just a child!"

Michelle cried, "That's enough, Kyo! You've crossed the line, now!"

Beth got up and barked, "NO! Auntie Michelle, I got this! Someone like you just couldn't resist insulting my entire family! Could you?"

Kyo leapt upwards, and then said, "Like to see my abilities that will help end Kagura Sohma? It's a surefire technique!"

He held his hands tight and shouted, " ** _Spirit of the Monkey! Grant me power!_** "

Beth was stunned, as he said, "Monkeys are known to be agile and acrobatic. It's too bad that you are simply emulating the Tiger, because you're of his blood! Time to teach you _not_ to _piss off the monkeys_ , Nevins!"

He does a triple front flip, and landed a swift kick to Beth's face. She dropped to the ground, and moaned, as Kyo said, "Not bad, kid… But you're not as strong as me. I am impressed, but just look at you… still standing, and about to cry for your Mommy!"

He held the controlled woman and said, "And now that that's done, I advise that you begone from our sight! We'll find Mr. Nevins, ourselves!"

Kaname said, "Kyo, you've gone too far! She's just a child!"

Kyo said, "A child that has weak powers. She's no match for the Monkey of the Choujin Brigade!"

Beth smirked, "And next you'll say " _Even a little brat like Beth Nevins cannot overpower this superb fighter!_ " Now…"

Kyo boasted, "Even a little brat like Beth Nevins cannot overpower this superb fighter!"

He then gasped in shock, as the woman was sparking from her mouth. Her mouth spat out a huge white pigeon, and lunged at Kyo's mouth, facefirst. He stumbled around, with his mouth full of bird, and fell into the fountain. The pigeon got out and flew away. Kyo was soaked, as Kaname and Subaru laughed hysterically. Beth explained, "While you were grabbing that innocent woman, I filled my ESP Perk with enough energy to that pigeon, and stuffed it in her mouth. I knew you were that stupid. You either had to withdraw your secret powers, or you were just showing off."

She stated, "Your fighting style is superb, but your presentation is sloppy! So, I was right! It turns out you couldn't even beat a pigeon!"

She laughed, as Kyo was embarrassed. Kaname said, "I knew it. Kyo couldn't even beat a child, especially against someone like her, the daughter of Mr. Nevins."

June smiled, "Father's that strong, and she and I have unique powers."

They continued to talk, as Michelle sighed, "What a day…"

 **XXXXX**

That night, everyone was in the hotel, as Kaname was sitting with Emily, playing Poker. Emily thought, "So, she's known to the world as _Cicloné Azteca_. If my Spanish is a bit rusty, she is known as _The Aztec Cyclone._ She's got good skills and smarts… but her beauty is nearly flawless. She's nice, even with or without the mask. If she were a famous wrestler in Mexico, why return to Japan?"

She held up a deck of cards, and said, "Well, let's see what she can do in a game of chance."

Kaname said, "Five-card draw, kid."

Emily said, "It's Emily, and okay. I deal."

She dealt the cards, as Kaname said, "Deal the cards right, kiddo! You know I cannot have someone cheat."

Emily smiled gracefully, "Please, milady. Emily Maynard is no cheater. You can trust me on-."

 **CLASP!  
** Kaname grabbed her wrist and shouted, "DEAL THE DAMN CARDS, AND THIS TIME WEAR SHORT SLEEVES! I know your game, you! I DESPISE PEOPLE WHO CHEAT! You think of me as a _rudo_ , do you?"

Emily's long sleeved shirt poured out extra cards from her right sleeve. Emily giggled in embarrassment, "Ehhh… he-he-he-he-he-he-heh… Fancy that. That was just a test, Miss Chidori… I mean, Miss Azteca…"

"Such a refined woman…" Kaname said, "You should be ashamed to resort to cheating and gimmicks to best me."

Emily said, "Well, you should be thoughtful about cleanliness… This mirror is spotless!"

Kaname asked, "What mirror?"

Emily pulls up Kaname's right leg up and shouted, " _THAT_ mirror!" as she pointed at a small mirror on her right foot. Kaname was resorting to cheating, too.

Kaname yelled, "Oh, you _poco loco_ creep! Quit being an arrogant Brit!"

Emily shouted, "You haven't seen me, really pissed off!"

Michelle roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH! CALM DOWN!"

They stopped fighting, as June sighed, "Really… It's been eight hours now. Do you mind what we are waiting for?"

Subaru smiled, "Yeah. You two have been clawing each other, likewise Cat Boy and Beth!"

Kyo roared, "SHUT IT, MORON!"

Beth was relaxing in her chair, as June said, "I'm just wondering what we're waiting on."

Beth asked, "Wait… What _are_ we waiting for?"

Suddenly, at 10:13pm, a car drives by, and parked at the entrance to the hotel. The others viewed the car, as Kyo said, "Here's your answer."

A man in a black uniform appeared in the front seat. Beth cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS A GERMAN SOLDIER DOING HERE?"

The soldier winked to them, as Kaname said, "He's a soldier guarding the stone pillar. He'll show us here, since his army is guarding the pillars, as we speak. I know it's late, but Kyo and I will accompany you there with our driver."

Beth whined, " _AGAIN_ WITH THE GERMANS?"

As they were preparing, a woman appeared towards a stone wall. She then glowed in a dark aura. She whispered, "It's time… Soon, everything will be all set… and soon, _he_ will come. Bethany Nevins… June Nevins… The pieces will be all played out… and I will win…"

She brimmed in energy, facing towards a stone wall with figures on the wall.

* * *

 ** _Who IS this woman? And what is she planning for the Nevins Famiy?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	40. Episode 14 Chapter 2

The Nevinses and the Choujins were riding in a vehicle, as Kaname explained, during their drive, "It's a well-known fact that Germany, Italy, _and_ Japan were once allies in World War II. Germany and Italy hold an alliance together. And currently, the Germans are interested in research of the nuances of Ty Ko Ky, held by Queen Tia, the originator of this dark art. You Englishwomen are lucky enough to be a part of something big, and that you're granted clearance to see it."

Beth huffed, "No need to thank me. Seriously, don't thank me. Your silly German buddies had connections."

The soldier said, "Miss Nevins, we have so many questions to ask. You have such knowledge of the gems and the stone women. I hope we can stop these evil girls, before they are awakened."

Beth moaned, "Fine…"

Kyo asked, "So, Mark, what are you planning, once we end this battle?"

Mark said, as he was still driving, "Well… I have a girlfriend at home… … … but by next week, I'm going home, so we can finally get married!"

Kaname cheered, " _Santa Maria!_ YOU LUCKY DOG! Congratulations! I was his wingman, when I introduced him to her! I can't believe you guys are tying the knot!"

Subaru is crying in joy, "SUBARU IS IN TEARS! Love in Italy is so romantic, you know!"

As Kaname holds Mark in happiness, the car started to drive in serpentine maneuvers. June cried, "MISS CHIDORI! PLEASE DO NOT DISRUPT THE DRIVER!"

Kaname said, "I can't help it! I long to have love in Europe, and I was too busy saving the world! My god, Mark is an awesome _Casanova_!"

Beth argued, "Yeah, that's great and all, but why don't you celebrate, _after_ you stop driving like a maniac! And _please_ stop cuddling with the wheel, if you don't mind!"

They returned to the road, in a straight line, as Subaru asked, "Subaru wants to ask _you_ , Bethany… Your father, he was a strong fighter. Do you have any super special martial arts that he passed down to you?"

Beth scoffed, "HMPH! My father is not your concern…"

Kyo jeered, "I'm certain of it. Tell me, you guys… You every get any boyfriends, while you are saving the world?"

June, Emily, & Beth blushed heavily, as Kyo smirked, "I'll take that as a no. You girls are eye-candy to the world, but I don't blame you. Who'd ever want to date such tramps like you; and not just Beth, since she'll NEVER get a boy at her age?"

 **THWACK!  
** Kaname whacks Kyo with a paper fan, and barked, " _Puto!_ "

Beth snarled, as she thought, "Where does this pompous asshole get off, talking to me like that? Once I master my own special technique, I'll show him a thing or two… or four!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XIV – Chapter 2: The Undead Boar!  
The Return of Kagura Sohma!_**

* * *

At the same temple, soldiers were in shock, as the hooded woman was eyeing the stone pillar.

" _WAS IST LOS_? Who is that woman?" One soldier shouted.

A general in a fedora and a coat said, "Don't panic! They're just rocks, as they are shone under those UV lights. No need to worry! Now arrest that woman for trespassing!"

The soldiers saluted, "Yes, sir!"

The officer thought, as he crossed his arms, "The death of Onigashira's team is an important lesson to us all. Once we cut this pillar out, we shall keep it in our camp, so it will never see the light of day."

The woman stepped back, as the officers surrounded her. One soldier shouted, "You there, you are trespassing in _NubMench_ property! You shall be arrested, at once, if you do not leave, immediately!"

The woman said, "Really? I don't suppose you guys have anything to ask, concerning the pillar woman on the walls. Isn't that your concern? I'm only observing… Nothing more."

Another soldier shouted, "You want to die? Step back!"

The woman turned to the stone wall and hissed, "Fine… But don't say I didn't warn you…"

She turned away, as the soldiers examined the wall. There was a hole in the wall, from atop the forehead of one of the stone figures, wearing a one-piece skin-tight bikini.

"I can't tell what this hole is. It could be a shadow." A second soldier looked at the hole.

"Get a closer look." Another soldier told him, as the second soldier peeked in.

The woman smirked, as she whispered, "Now…"

 **STAB!  
** A horn suddenly appeared, impaling into the skull of the soldier, killing him. The soldiers were shocked, as the officer cried, "SHE'S-! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE PETRIFIED! QUICK! MORE UV LIGHTS!"

The stone woman's eyes open, as the hooded woman grins evilly, "Yes…"

She stood in front of the pillars, facing the soldiers, and said, "They're _my_ problem. It's no use on UV rays… you pathetic humans!"

Her hands grew talons from her fingers, as the soldiers were frightened. The officer shouted, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU-?! AAAGH! YOU'RE IN LEAGUE WITH THESE PILLAR WOMEN!"

The woman said, "Yes… … … They kill, when they obey _me_ , and my mistress…"

She held her talons up and hollered, " **NOW DIE!** "

She slashed her claws onto random soldiers, spurting blood from their bodies. The blood of the soldiers doused over the UV lights, covering their lights. The officer cried, "NO! This can't be happening! She's blocking out the lights with the blood of my own men!"

The stone woman started to crack and break apart. She started to move, and bust through the stone wall, awakening from her slumber. The woman laughed, "AHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YES! YEEEEEEEEEES! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

The woman appeared from the wall, and kneeled to the ground. Her one-piece outfit is jade green, and is revealing, exposing her cleavage and navel. Her skin regained skin color, and showed a flash of platinum blonde hair.

"I see the world has gone significant changes, during my slumber," the stone woman spoke, as she stretched herself, "These useful inventions must be quite popular here."

The officer shouted, "WHA-WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

The stone woman turned to the hooded woman and said, "You! You dare awaken me, after my slumber?"

The hooded woman said, "Do not fret. I mean you no harm. You could say that I'm on _your_ side…"

The stone woman shouted, "I understand. From what you men have asked me, I meant that your pitiful illuminations are no match for my power!"

She spun around, in glowing afterimages, hovering around the soldiers. Two soldiers lifted their arms up, and in utter terror, their hands were fused together.

"OH? WHA-WHAT IS THIS?"  
"MY HANDS!"  
"NO! SHE JUST LOCKED OUT HANDS TOGETHER?"

They all shouted, "WE'RE ALL STUCK TOGETHER!"

The hooded woman cackled, as she said, "Now _that's_ a conga line of hands… Show of hands, who was thinking of leaving?"

The officer was in complete shock, seeing his hand fused with another soldier, as the stone woman stabbed her finger into his forehead. The officer started to limp and decay, draining his blood and muscles from the stone woman's stab. As she was absorbing his blood, all the soldiers fell dead, as well, still connected to each other, and were drained of their blood, reducing them into withered and dried out corpses. The hooded woman laughed evilly, and cheered, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU GO, ROCK GIRL!"

The stone woman huffed, "I don't need your thanks, lowly primitive."

She walked past her, as the woman in green held her fingers up, "EMERALD! NOW IS THE TIME! AWAKEN, MY SISTERS!"

She jabbed onto two other stone women, touching their cheeks, and they broke through the walls. They dropped to their knees, as the woman in green said, "You there, you were the one who came to my plea… after you sensed me, correct?"

The women were in matching one-piece outfits, in green, blue, and red metallic shines. The hooded woman smiled, "Yes… I was the one… I have summoned you, all for a purpose… o ancient warriors of the gem!"

* * *

Meanwhile, from underground, Mark opened a huge metallic circle, showing a huge tunnel. Everyone stepped in, as Michelle said, "Amazing… This passageway has a secret tunnel…"

They walked into the dark tunnels, as Mark led the way, using a flashlight. They looked at the ambient area, seeing ancient drawings of Roman gladiators, armed with weapons and riding chariots.

Michelle said, "Amazing… You can really feel the chill of the dead here…"

Subaru said, "Ty Ko Ky, like the ancient Hamon, is only used for the living. We cannot waste our energy, if they are alive."

Kyo said, "Good. I can't sully myself for stone."

They arrived at the huge room, as Beth said, "Hm? Uh, I'm surprised that you have, uh, _zero_ guards, down here!"

Emily whispered, "No… No guards here? It's a little quiet."

June said, "Stop being foolish! I got a bad feeling about this."

Mark said, as he held up the flashlight, "No. She's right. There should be guards all around this place."

Emily stepped forward, but she-.  
 **SQUISH!  
** Well, wouldn't you like to know?

Emily cried, "AAAAGH! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY THERE ARE BATS HERE? Don't correct me, but I think I stepped on bat shit! And I just cleaned these!"

June gasped, as she looked down, "Uh, Em… That wasn't bat dung…"

Mark shone his light on where Emily stepped in, and found a dried up corpse on the ground. They looked around, as every soldier, including the general, were lying around, dead and wrinkled.

Beth gasped, "OH, MY! Pancake people?"

June said, "No… Those are-."

Kaname whispered, "Husks of the dead soldiers."

Mark screamed, "What? What the hell happened to them? They're all dead!"

He ran off screaming, as Beth cried, "NO! DON'T RUN AWAY! WHOEVER DID THIS MIGHT STILL BE HERE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S OUT THERE!"

A woman in red appeared, with long orange hair, as she stared down at the girls. She was with the other two, in blue and green revealing outfits.

Beth shrieked, "Wha-, WHAT IS THAT?"

Michelle cried, "I can't believe it! They're alive!"

Kyo cried, "NO! RUN AWAY, MARK! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

The woman stepped forward to Mark, as Kaname shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The girl in blue slammed her shoulder onto Mark's right side, melting off his half, like acid. Everyone gasped, as Mark was reduced to just a left side. The woman in blue walked away, as Kaname cried, "MAAAAAAAAAARK!" and caught him in her arms.

Kyo gagged, "No… What did these bitches do to you?"

Michelle saw the stone women walk away, as she stated, "They're ignoring you! They just acted like they're walking away from this! These Stone Women have so much power that we barely existed to them!"

The women were in a conference, in the middle of the temple, as a hooded woman appeared to them. The woman in green kneeled to her. The woman in blue said, "It appears to be night, right now, Elsa."

Elsa, the stone woman in green, said, "That is correct, Miss Anya. And what shall be your bidding?"

The stone woman in red said, "Easy! We obey the woman in the hood! All we want is the Red Stone of Fuji…"

Elsa said to the hooded woman, "You have helped awaken me, and let me free my sisters… Our allegiance is to you, milady."

The hooded woman nodded, "So be it. Dare I ask what this stone does?"

The woman in red showed a stone mask, with a small intent on its forehead, "I have kept the stone mask with me, during my slumber. All we need is the deep red power core, the Red Stone of Fuji, and use it to activate this mask; and then, we will unleash its power!"

The hooded woman smirked, "Ohhhhh… Such a rare artifact."

Elsa nodded, "You plainly see, Master… Miss Inga has the stone mask that was long forgotten, 100 years ago. We have obtained it, buried in antiquity, beneath the stone floors of the sacred volcano."

She explained, "Long ago, it was the Emperor of Rome who possessed the stone. Unfortunately, I'm certain that this age has ended."

Anya said, "Well, then… We need to find where the stone is currently called home."

Elsa said, "They say the Emperor cherishes the stone, above all things. I believe humans tell stories of it, today. I shall retrieve the stone for you, Master. My sisters… let us hunt."

The hooded woman said, "There's still time. I'm new to this stone that you seek. For the moment, ladies, you shall be going outside, and view the outside world, today. You have awakened in the year 2017, the 21st century. I shall show you the barren land that has occurred, in the human world, during your slumber."

Anya stepped forward, as Elsa lunged her kick towards the hooded woman. The hooded woman blocked her kick, removing her hood. Inga shouted, "ELSA! EXPLAIN YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Anya shouted, "Inga, stay your hand!"

Anya and Elsa were wounded, only to regenerate the cuts on their arms and legs. Elsa bowed, "I am sorry, dear sister."

Anya said, "Of course, it had slipped my mind that you use explicit power, for anyone that dares walk on your shadow. It has been 2,000 years, after all."

The woman replaced her hood, and Elsa said, "I have offended you, milady! I will accept any punishment that you see fit."

The hooded woman said, "No need. I see that you fight like real sisters. I beseech to you, my dear…"

Anya said, "Well, I _won't_ accept her apology. Her inept fighting skill is what makes you a brave warrior. That is why I trust Elsa. The fault is my own, for treading upon your darkness. Please forgive my transgression."

Elsa kneeled and bowed, "Thank you, Miss Anya. You are too kind."

The hooded woman smirked, "Hmm. ARISE, ELSA!"

Elsa stood up, as the woman said, "Now, come!"

Elsa said, "Yes, master."

The others were shocked, as Mark was pleading to Kaname, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! Please, kill me, Miss Chidori! You've got to kill me now!"

Kaname sobbed, "I can't…"

Mark was bleeding, seeping his blood onto Kaname's shirt, "It's… getting cold… So cold… I'm so scared… I couldn't feel anything… Please, Chidori… but now the pain… Please…"

The others were in shock and emotion, as Kaname whispered, "I… I just can't… Mark…"

She started to cry, as Beth thought, saddened and seething, "No… That poor bastard… There's nothing we can do… I can't do anything to save him… I must control myself… I feel powerless to help…"

Emily kneeled to Mark and closed her eyes, glowing in a silver aura. She whispered, "Let me…"

She held her arms out, glowing from within her. She whispered, " ** _Ideal Justice Dynamism…_** "

Emily Maynard's ability: _Ideal Justice Dynamism_. Although an offense ability, it can also be used for defense or emergencies. Few people from Emily's home of Argos have unleashed this ability, including her mother, Miranda Maynard. The IJD is a powerful energy burst for those of royal and heroic decent, and are awaken, if under crisis or brink of death.

Kyo asked, "What are you doing?"

June is speechless, "Emily?"

Emily placed her hands on his chest, and whispered, "Goodbye, friend…"

June asked, "Emily? What is this power?"

Mark was breathing lightly, as he felt Emily's power glowing from inside him. Mark whispered, in his last words, "Give her my love… Kaname…"

He passed out and died, as Kaname hugged his dead body. She was sobbing, as she said, "I promise… I promise I will give her your love… and that you died a soldier…"

Kyo growled, "He was so young… His whole life ahead of him… he worked hard for his family, and loved them, dearly… He loved his girl, his country, and his family! He was a clean-cut good soldier, the boy next door…"

Kyo yelled, "And they killed him… … …NOW THEY DIE!"

He called to the others, "You girls step back! This is personal! That bitch thinks she can control these demons, like a personal trainer to an animal act? I won't forgive her or her pets! I'LL DESTROY THESE THINGS, MYSELF!"

He roared, as the hooded woman turned around, "YOU MONSTERS! DON'T TURN YOUR BACKS ON ME!"

He charged at the woman, as she turned to him, " ** _Spirit of the Monkey! I invoke thee!_** "

He landed a swift kick to the head, but the woman blocked it. She swung her arms around and slashed at his chest. He gasped in horror, as he held his chest, "No… How did she know about my kicks?"

The hooded woman said, "My beef isn't with you, Kyo-kun… I came for what I want… And what I want… I can take…"

Kyo was terrified, as Michelle whispered, "That voice… NO! It can't be!"

Beth asked, "Who? This woman?"

The hooded woman sneered, "You can just try… Nevins… But knowing that this day belongs to me, once we find the Red Stone of Fuji!"

Michelle said, "This woman… She must've known about Ty Ko Ky, Hamon, and all the abilities. And yet, they are strong warriors, born and bred in the gems of Mount Fuji! Wait… These women lasted 2,000 years… but what does that make _her_?"

Kyo sobbed, "No… Not again… Not you, again!"

He was sobbing in fright, as Kaname whispered, "No… That woman… awakened these freaks?"

Subaru was shaken, "PAGYU!"

June asked, "Who? What are you talking about?"

Kyo's face suddenly scratched, as he was covering his face in pain. The woman smirked, and then said, "Ladies… Perhaps we can have an aftertaste of victory, by eliminate these fools…"

She hissed, as Anya said, "These humans… They are the Choujins… and those weaker girls… they are of psychic Hamon."

Inga stated, "I thought we defeated all the Hamon users in their tribe, 2,000 years ago. And yet, here they are, a new breed of Ty Ko Ky users, learning not just weaponized powers, but the inclusion of psychic powers, ready to welcome us at our own awakening."

Kaname helped Kyo up, as Kyo shoved her down, "Damn… You! You killed my friend… YOU FUCKING WHORE! You think I'd lose an eye for this, you're dead wrong!"

The women giggled, as Kyo cried, "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

Elsa said, "You've been memorizing your martial arts, every single day, like a repeated record. You always say the same thing; it was that, when we crossed the Western Continent. And it is that we know, still. _You think losing an arm or an eye or a leg can stop me? How dare you take my friend's life! Don't you know how much I loved him?_ Yes, I remembered those words, long ago. _That's_ why we laughed, human."

Kyo growled, "You… You bastards…"

The hooded woman said, "Ignore him. We're on a quest to find the stone. I'll handle these losers, personally."

The women agreed and walked off, but Kaname shouted, "WHAT? LIKE THAT? YOU GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU!"

Kyo shouted, "FACE ME, YOU COWARD!"

He lunged at the hooded woman, but she lunged her fingers into his throat. She said, "Your most vulnerable in Ty Ko Ky is your nose and throat! Martial Artists use their breathing to maintain rhythmic Zen. We know that if you can't breathe, your abilities are rendered useless. But hear me out… I shall spare you, as my dear ladies will serve out their purpose, to obtain true power… And when you become stronger, Kyo Sohma, you and your flea-bitten humans will fall in my hand! The next time we meet, I want to admire your strength! I want to know who you are, aside from being the man that I once loved, so that I can find a worthy adversary… my darling Kyo…"

She removed her hood, showing her long brown hair and a lightly scarred face. She smirked, as she hissed, "…and I can destroy you and your mentor… in SHEER BLOOD IN MY HANDS!"

The woman threw Kyo into a stone column, landing on his back. The woman that threw him was someone in Kyo's past.

"No…" Michelle gasped in horror, "I knew it!"

June gasped, "MANIAC!"

Subaru shrieked, "KYO!"

Beth gasped, "Is that-?"

The hooded woman was Steven Nevins's sworn arch-nemesis – Kagura Sohma! She turned to the women she controlled, "It appears that these are just Choujins… and old enemies of mine… No Hamon users or Ty Ko Ky here."

Anya nodded, "I see. Let's move."

Beth coughed, as she cleared her throat, "Excuse me! AHEM! Miss Sohma, lady ma'am, sir… Sorry, I can't seem to shake off this cough… possibly from the ESP Perk I have, what do you think?"

Kagura glared at her, "You're…"

She stared at Beth and said, "So, I see… You're just like your father, Steven Nevins… You're his daughter, correct?"

Beth said, "Yes, and spare me the details, you cold-hearted zombie! June told me all about you! You only sliced his eyelid, perchance. But the Choujin Brigade has had enough of their fun. Time to see what your father learned, via blood!"

June cried, "BETH, NO! WE CAN'T FIGHT HER!"

Emily shouted, "BE SERIOUS! KAGURA SOHMA IS PURE EVIL!"

Beth shouted, "I don't need you jokers to remind me!"

She smirked, "Don't intervene, Sis. Time for me to show off my brand-new weapon to try out, made from the best ESP Perk that you cannot sense, since you don't have psychic powers! Oh, I'm sorry, but you're already dead!"

Kagura smiled, "I _am_ dead, only to be reborn to my mistress… Tohru Honda… In spirit, she will guide me to victory, and to end your father's reign as a crusader! You, however, are wasting my time, and that goes for the nerd in red, too!"

June barked, "NERD?!"

Beth said, "If you don't know me, ladies, please allow me to introduce myself! My name is Bethany Nevins, and these are the hands that slew your fellow Jewel Woman, Helaviento!"

Her psychic energy produced iron balls, connected with string. The iron balls were shaped of bunny heads.

She explained, "I call this maneuver my bunny clackers! It's called **_ESP Perk Clacker Volley!_** I start off, clicking these custom-made bunny balls with some of my psychic energy and Ty Ko Ky."

She swung her weapon around, emitting a golden glow. She held her iron clackers high.

 **CLANG!  
** And struck onto her head.

" **OH, NO!** " Beth wailed, holding her head, producing a lump on it.

Michelle shouted, "BETHANY NEVINS! What the hell do you think you're doing? This is no time for games!"

Emily shouted, "IDIOT! Are you trying to embarrass yourself with that thing?"

Beth picked up her clackers and said, "Not intentionally… I'm trying to be serious! Miss Kaname, Kyo, Subaru… I'm sorry about what happened to Mark. And yes, I understand your anger and pain, since you three knew of my father, and how he met such a freak of nature. Additionally, these girls are the biggest troupe of egotistical jackasses that I've ever met! I may not be a master, like my father, but I can smack them into Next Tuesday, if I let them!"

She produced another pair of clackers, and then swung them around, "I hate to admit it, but I'm still too young to be at Father's level! But when you hurt him, my sister, and his friends, that's when I'm angry! If I can graze you with my iron clackers, and fill your body with enough Ty Ko Ky, I bet that can be pretty easy for handicap, don't you think? I can tell you're nervous…"

She threw her clackers and shouted, "TAKE… **THAT!** "

Kagura ducked, as Beth swung her extra pair back. Inga said, "Well that was fun. Let us keep moving."

Anya said, "Master, the more you stall, the more we shall not find the gem, before sunrise."

Kagura huffed, "Whatever."

Anya said, "Apparently, the human race has regressed, rather than evolved."

Elsa said, "Quite an understatement."

Kagura snickered, as Subaru cried, "BETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Emily said, "You're going to get us all killed! Do you realize what you've done?"

Michelle thought, "She's being coy. She'll be fine, knowing what she's up against. I don't believe she'll win, knowing that these four are on a completely different level! But knowing her bravery, reminds me of him… my brother. Beth… whatever you got, against this undead freak, do it now."

Beth shouted, "Why isn't anyone taking my metal bunnies seriously?"

She called out, "HEY! YOU THERE! Don't walk away!"

Elsa said, "Silence! You shall not harm my master, any longer. Whatever your pathetic attempts may be, your childish weapons are useless."

Beth swung around and said, "You think my clackers are like squid spaghetti, or _nero di seppia_! If you have, you should try my clackers, you ogre! It may look bad, but they taste great! You should try my clackers, _before_ you judge me!"

Her clackers vanished, as Beth smirked. She held her hand up and said, "Magic~! A true magician… NEVER REVEALS HER SECRETS! EAT THIS!"

The metal balls appeared from behind her back, and headed towards Elsa. But she contorted her body into twists and bends, avoiding the volley. Beth was completely shocked, as she gasped. Elsa avoided the weapon, in swift speed. She then reverted back to normal, as she said, "Ah, good… You have shown me such heart, human. Sadly, your weaponry, skills, and smarts have been worthless against me. You have but one minute… One minute against the mighty Elsa of the Emerald."

Beth's small wrist suddenly opened, as it shot out a flow of blood. She shrieked, as the others cried, "BETH!"

Elsa said, "The blood on your arm will work well as a timekeeping device. The wound will serve how long you have left to live, before you're drained of your blood, in exactly one minute."

She pointed at her, "Show me what you can do, human! If you want to harm my master, this is what I told the members of the Ty Ko Ky tribes – _Your life is now my hourglass, measured in blood_!"

Anya said, "I see… Elsa has really learning to fight for her honor. Elsa, sister, we'll be waiting outside!"

She and Inga left, as Kagura sat back to watch. Elsa said, "Now, girl. Go ahead and retrieve your weapon, please."

Beth smirked, "What? I didn't hear you! You said to go ahead and retrieve my weapon, which would be ridiculous… I mean, why would I go and get my clackers back? If I want to go get a weapon that comes right back to me, I'd stay right here!"

Elsa gasped, "What are you saying?"

The clackers returned from the wall, heading towards Elsa. The clackers impaled into her head, scarring her. Beth caught them, and then smiled, "Gotcha~!"

June gasped, "No way… Did Beth plan this?"

Kaname said, "Those clackers came back, like a boomerang!"

Beth recovered her wound and said, "Looks like one minute isn't all I need! My Clacker Boomerang works well, without the use of Tell-Kin-Knees, huh?"

 **POW!  
** "SUEY!" She landed a punch to Elsa's head, as she continued to pummel and beat down the Emerald Jewel Woman, "That's for killing Kaname's friend! THAT'S for not taking me seriously! AND THAT'S BECAUSE I'M SICK OF **LOOKING AT YOUR UGLY FACE!** "

Elsa was being pinned down, by Beth's punches and clacker attacks. She spoke, "Do as you must. I deserve this punishment, for someone who struck my face. No one has ever struck my face, in my lifetime, and this is the price I pay for my carelessness. I shall take this beating, in honor, before I destroy you!"

She began to bulge and convulse, as she was growing stronger. Beth continues to lavish on with her assaults, as Elsa was taking the beating.

* * *

 ** _Kagura Sohma, Steven Nevins's arch-enemy, has returned, and she awakened the Jewel Women: Elsa, Inga, and Anya! Will Beth and the others stop them, before Kagura finds the Red Stone of Fuji?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	41. Episode 14 Chapter 3

**POW!  
** "SUEY!" She landed a punch to Elsa's head, as she continued to pummel and beat down the Emerald Jewel Woman, "That's for killing Kaname's friend! THAT'S for not taking me seriously! AND THAT'S BECAUSE I'M SICK OF **LOOKING AT YOUR UGLY FACE!** "

Elsa was being pinned down, by Beth's punches and clacker attacks. She spoke, "Do as you must. I deserve this punishment, for someone who struck my face. No one has ever struck my face, in my lifetime, and this is the price I pay for my carelessness. I shall take this beating, in honor, before I destroy you!"

She began to bulge and convulse, as she was growing stronger. Beth continues to lavish on with her assaults, as Elsa was taking the beating. Beth laughed, "You say no one has ever attacked you in your head?! WHAT AN HONOR!"

 **WHAM!  
** She slammed her clackers onto her injured head.

* * *

 ** _Episode XIV – Chapter 3: The Emerald Sands!  
Elsa of the Emerald's Special Attack!_**

* * *

Beth resumed her assault on Elsa. She continued to punch and maim her, "You didn't even show mercy, when you killed Mark, did you? YOU MONSTER! THIS GUY WAS YOUNG, AND HE WAS ABOUT TO GET MARRIED, SOON! DO YOU NOT VALUE LIFE, AT ALL?"

Michelle called out, as Elsa's arms bulged, glowing in a shade of green, "BETH! WATCH OUT!"

Beth stopped, and stepped back. Kagura smirked, "Persistent little gnat. How quick she learned that this Jewel Woman of old is toying with her."

Beth gasped, "WHOA! I have a feeling this isn't going to be good for me."

Elsa said, "A charming observation, human. I am now scarred, due to my carelessness. It was your duty to punish me, for your own lack of judgment. That gave me enough strength to understand."

Her arms raised out, "MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE – **_EMERALD SANDSTORM!_** "

She starts by spinning her left arm clockwise, and her right arm counter-clockwise.

Beth cried, "I don't like the sound of that!"

Beth dodged out of the way, but was unable to counterattack this ability, as Elsa's attack seemed to grow, at her own very eyes. The air between Elsa's arms creates a powerful vortex of destruction. This vacuum creates a highly pressurized deadly maelstrom.

She destroyed a pillar, as Beth shouted, "Great! If this keeps up, I'll become like a dust bunny, inside her vacuum! Some nonhuman! What is she?"

She is pushed upward, slamming into the ceiling, with her clothes slightly tattered. She drops to the ground, as Elsa stops. Elsa said, "That was my Emerald Sandstorm."

Michelle cried, "BETH!"

Kaname cried, "STAY BACK! Get out of here, before it's too late! I'll try and distract her, somehow!"

Elsa growled, as she rubbed her right eye, "Curse this blood in my eyes… It threw off my aim. But you made the choice of hiding behind the pillar. Normally I ignore human onlookers, such as yourselves, however, you have exposed my shame, so I've decided to take upon myself to eliminate you all. You may pray now, if you wish."

Beth was crawling away, as Elsa noticed her. Kagura thought, "She's still on her last gasp! The guy knows what it takes, when to raise such power… I've never seen such endurance."

Beth was crawling to an open mine cart.

Behold, our fallen broken hero. Beth forced to retreat to a mine cart, nearby, leaving her friends to meet certain death. But even under intense pain, Beth is worthy of the hero in this tale. How, you ask?

Beth dove into the cart, as Elsa shouted, "Nice try, human! No one can succumb to death, only to save herself!"

Beth threw the lever and said, "I wasn't. But my intentions are not to escape, but to distract. Didn't your master told you about Father? At least he wasn't born with a gift of strategy. Truth to be told, I was just leading you here."

The cart began to move, as they were riding along the tracks. Elsa shouted, "You are a clever child, human. You played the part of the coward, to lure me away from your friends, correct?"

Beth smirked, "I'm surprised that you fell for it. It's the oldest trick in the book; perhaps older than you."

Beth said, via telepathy, "Auntie Michelle, get the others out of here and run! Don't worry about me!"

Michelle said, via telepathy, "We can't… While you are good at distracting Elsa, what about Kagura? She's been watching us!"

Kagura grinned, as Kyo whispered, "The brat made a noble move…"

Beth thought, "Now that I painted myself into a corner, I need to make a _Part 2_ to this plan."

The unflappable heroine, she calmly searches for a plan, not knowing what to do next. But her will remained unbroken.

"SIS!" June cried out.

Emily said, "We have to leave, now! Come on!"

Kagura leapt up and said, "You're not going anywhere, you dogs."

Kyo snarled, "Kagura!"

She was standing in front of them, and hissed, "I'm ashamed to learn that the kid's got heart… but she'll be the first to go, for her meddling, courtesy of Elsa."

Subaru thought, "That's it! Beth uses her abilities to escape to confound her opponents! I should be the one to distract this evil woman… but unlike her father, Mr. Nevins, she's very smart and determined, you know! She must actually have a good plan to beat those monsters!"

Michelle cried, "Kagura! You demon from Hell! Why are you siding with those monsters? You're better than that?"

Kagura said, "Why? My mistress is dead, and I'm going to honor her, by reviving her, one day… knowing the damage that I have caused, in her name. Yes, I've heard of the actions from two years ago, but knowing your abilities, Michelle Nevins, you cannot best me in battle! Age comes before beauty, and I'm _Forever 19_ … only because I'm undead."

She brimmed in dark energy, as Michelle growled, "I've suddenly learned how to harness the Ty Ko Ky and my ESP Perk from Father. I will NOT let you harm these girls, in any way! Your villainy for Onigiri has ended!"

She shone a bright aura and prepared to fight Kagura. Kagura stepped back and said, "Fine by me, you miserable human… And that's saying so, since I'm going to kill you, the brat, the girl in glasses, _and_ your brother! The Nevins Family Bloodline goes extinct tonight! REVENGE IS MINE!"

Meanwhile, on the mine tracks, Elsa said to Beth, "Although you are confident, being you're knocking on Death's Door, I must tell you that your plan is a poor one. You're quite tough, I'll tell you. Soft-headed, but nonetheless, tougher enough than what you are. Tell me, how do you plan on yielding me to your demise? Is it because you have bricks for brains or do you have another trick for me?"

Beth smirked, "Do you really need to know?"

"No, I don't. But let me guess, since you're so clever, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, that you wouldn't be stupid enough to be holding a stick of dynamite behind your back."

Beth thought, seething, "DAMN! SHE'S ONTO ME!" as she was holding a lit stick of TNT in her hands.

Elsa added, "And I know you wouldn't insult my intelligence to know that you can quickly throw the brake, and sending us flying off the tracks!"

She kicked the brake lever and shouted, "MAYBE LIKE THIS!"

The mine cart flew off the tracks, as Beth cried out, "DAMN! SHE GOT ME THERE, TOO!"

She fell downward, as Elsa said, "If you hadn't bandaged yourself from that wrist, your time is just about up. Luckily for you, I have a sense of timing. There is absolutely no chance of you surviving this, any longer."

Beth was on the ground, with the TNT on the ground, still lit. Elsa said, "I find your tricks very quaint. Before you die, tell me, why do I not see defeat in your eyes?"

Beth said, "I'd tell you, but you're going to have to say " _Pretty Please_ "."

Elsa yelled, "MORE GAMES?! I GROW TIRED OF YOUR DISTRACTIONS! YOU'VE TESTED ME LONG ENOUGH! PREPARE TO DIE!"

She was about to kill her, but Beth said, "Such a shame… because in one month's time, I could be able to destroy all three of you… in one fell swoop."

Elsa halted and said, "What was that?"

Beth said, "In just one more month of training, I could destroy you. I was the first person to hit, and to bash that ugly mug off your face. When I put my mind to something, I can accomplish anything. But I guess none of that really matters now. Besides, I know ESP Perk, but I'm never like Auntie Michelle, a Ty Ko Ky user, or my father, an experienced Choujin. Go on, get it over with."

Elsa dispersed and said, "Hmm… Your words amaze me, human… But what are you trying to get at?"

They stared down, as Beth replied, "Is it true that your kind has travelled in millennia, just to find worthy warriors to fight for honor? If you want to reclaim your honor, why not best me in a fight? Killing me would avenge your honor, but I have to get stronger, since I got lucky against you."

Elsa yelled, "I do not have to defeat you, to maintain honor!"

Beth thought, "I see… She may act like a noble warrior, but she shows courage, the minute she thinks of her opponents as cowards! Pride is her Achilles Heel!"

Beth said, "I don't know if you haven't noticed it, but I'm still new at this. However, if I train for a month, I bet I can be evenly matched as you. The first person to scar that face of yours gave you honor. It'd be a shame, if you'd kill her, without proving herself worthy."

Elsa then said, "YOU LITTLE BRAAAAAAAAAT!"

Inga said to her, "Elsa, she's right. You gave this human one minute… Why must you insist on toying with her?"

Beth thought, seething, "Just go away! I almost had her!"

Inga approached her and then picked up the dynamite. She swallowed it whole, and then…  
 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** It exploded in her stomach, but she did not explode into pieces. Elsa said, "Dear sister, I have grown fond of this young girl… one who bears the powers of the _Psychic Yin_. We shall spare her."

Beth smiled, "I got her!"

Elsa boomed, "Miss Nevins, if what you say is true, I agree to the conditions. If you can train to be as my equal, then I have no choice but to spare you. If you are a child of your word, I shall fight you again, but only in one month."

Beth asked, "But you're not going to kill me?"

"No."

"But we will fight again?"

"We are."

Beth thought, "Yes! It worked! She's going to wait a month… while I train."

Elsa said, "However, I'm going to make assurances on you, in order for you to not run away, again!"

Inga smiled, "Nice, Elsa. I was wondering when you'll finally propose."

Elsa opened her chest intent, above her breasts, showing a small emerald gem, connected to red muscles and veins. She pulled it out and said, "Unlike your advanced android versions of us Jewel Women, we were produced _before_ technology was birthed. So for this, I give you my spare Power Core, and I implant it into you. This is the _Birthstone of Death_ … Guess where it goes."

 **STAB!  
** Elsa lunged her hand, deep within Beth's small chest. She planted the emerald into her heart and said, "This will dissolve in thirty-three days. By then, the viral poison will emit from it and inject into your heart. Do not remove it, even if you are to release it from your body; otherwise, the lethal poison will release, upon contraction. If you are to defeat me, within 33 days, the gem will be temporarily be benign, before regaining its power, and by that time, you will obtain the antidote from me. The antidote, you ask, is located here, on my lip…"

Elsa showed her lip ring on the right side of her lower lip. Elsa concluded, "Now that the fate is decided, we will meet at the Colosseum, within 33 days, when you return. I'll be waiting for you, until then."

Elsa leaves, as Inga smirked, "I knew that your paltry tricks wouldn't work against us, human. I doubt we shall meet in battle, but just in case, HERE'S A GIFT FOR YOU! ONE THAT FITS PERFECTLY AROUND YOUR WINDPIPE!"

Inga jabbed a red ruby into Beth's chest, near her esophagus. Beth screams in pain, as Inga said, "My poison is much deadlier than Elsa's, and I keep my antidote in my right earring. Don't worry. You can't miss it. It's this one."

She pointed at her right ear, showing a silver earring with a small red gem on it. She called out to Anya, "Anya! Give your poison to her, next!"

Anya replied, "I don't think so. Immortality can be such a waste of time. To encounter such an opponent, that is such a rare and tantalizing thought. A gift that would give our lives meaning. But you forget that our goal is to obtain the Red Stone of Fuji, for our master. Let's go!"

They leave, as Elsa called, "Farewell, Nevins! Prove to me that you're a worthy challenge to my Emerald Sandstorm!"

Inga cackled, as Beth was getting up. She yelled, "I don't believe it! TWO gems with poison? Is that supposed to be some sort of trick or something? I got one in my throat and one in my heart!"

She lied down, feeling hurt. She thought, "Well, at least Auntie Michelle and the others are safe… At least, for now… But knowing that demon zombie girl, she can't hold her own…"

Subaru ran to her and said, "Beth! You fool… Subaru has you…"

Beth moaned, "Subaru?"

Subaru nodded, "I overheard everything… Michelle's got Kagura, alone…"

She thought, "One hell of a bluff she did, you know. You act bravely, but now you need to back it up. We don't have time to work, and have serious training ahead…"

 **XXXXX**

Back inside the temple, Michelle and Kagura exchange blows, as Kagura was holding her own, against Michelle, embedded with her ESP Perk. Kagura lands some lethal kicks to her, but Michelle keeps blocking them. Kagura threw her down, but Michelle was on her knees. Michelle thought, "I can't beat her… What _is_ she? She's stark raving mad, being she's my brother's arch-rival. She'll never know it's weird, being that he is a traitor. I was there… But I can't say it, in front of June and Emily…"

Kagura clasped her neck and said, "You have got some time to ponder about what I'll do to you, once my slaves give me what I want!"

Michelle pleaded, "You can't be serious… You wouldn't, out of my brother's spite! You'll doom us all, if you side with these monsters!"

Kagura said, "They're not all robots. I can tell, since I'm undead… Like goddesses, wanting to exterminate those who home Ty Ko Ky and Hamon!"

Michelle said to the others, "Everyone, get out, while you can… This is my battle!"

Emily said, "Are you nuts? This woman is like a buzzard, hounding all of us!"

Kagura smirked, as June said, "We can't leave, without Beth! But it seems that Miss Zombie and her entourage are surrounding us!"

Subaru called, "Not for long!"

She was carrying a badly hurt Beth, as Subaru said, "Bethy's badly bruised, you know… Subaru will explain, since she knows."

Kagura hissed, "Her? Shit, the whelp's still alive?! DAMN IT!"

Michelle called out, "KAGURA! Your fight's with _me_! Leave them out of this!"

They stared down, as Kagura sighed, "Whatever. My task is done… Besides, I can eliminate the Nevins Family, one-by-one… Starting with you…"

She pointed at her, "Know this, little urchins of the Tiger King, this woman is the first to go, and then, when we find the Red Stone of Fuji, you're all next… and then, _he_ will return. My greatest adversary!"

Michelle nodded, "So be it."

She whispered, "I'm sorry. This may be the last time we get to see each other, girls… But stay safe for me, for your parents' sake… Kyo! Subaru! Kaname! Get them out of here!"

Subaru cried, "But Miss Nevins, Beth was-!"

Kyo shouted, "IDIOT! You heard what she said! We have to go! She knows what she's doing!"

They departed, as June said, "Auntie Michelle…"

Michelle nodded, and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They ran off, as Kagura cackled, "Alright… You're very dispersing on what you're trying to do for me, including trying to hide the fact that you want to protect your brother!"

Michelle growled, "They're not here. So it's time I tell you about my brother…"

"He's hiding, is he?"

"He's… He's not here… I killed him…"

"You… You lie!"

"I am not! He's… he's turned over to the dark side… and I killed him… to stay away from _her_."

Kagura sneered, "Is that right, you overpowered Hamon user? You actually expect me to believe that Steven Nevins, the greatest martial artist in these AUs, has gone evil? What does it take to dissect your brain to hunt for the truth?"

Michelle sniffled, as she was growling, "I knew you wouldn't believe me… She's with… _her_ …"

" _Her_ who?"

Michelle said, "You wouldn't believe me, but these three women you possess, they have the same powers and likeness as does _her_ … The one called MIO…"

Kagura gasped, as she asked, "MIO? THAT MIO?"

She calmly said in a sarcastic voice, "Wow… What a demonic force…"

Michelle asked, "You… You don't believe me? You're in cahoots with her, even though her spirit's in another place! It's just like you and Tohru Honda! Where else would I guess that?"

Kagura smirked, "Well… It's so thoughtful, for a false goddess like Mio…"

"Not goddess… Try _vampire…_ "

"A vampire? HAH! My mistress is the devil incarnate! The ruler of all, slaughterer of many, and the true goddess of the Moji Mikisa! She killed Chris McLean, laid ruin to Plas City and the Video Game World, caused chaos and carnage in South Park, torn apart friendships and allies, ruining the trust factors of heroes and villains, turning friends into enemies, heroic figures into different people, and everything in-between! And you expect me to believe a vampire has become the _new_ Tohru Honda?! There's only ONE GODDESS! **ONE! GODDESS!** There's only one woman that takes the mantle!"

She charged at Michelle, in a demonic look, " **AND HER NAME IS TOHRU HONDAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **POW!  
** She gets plastered with a left hook to the face. Kagura continued punching her, in a demonic shriek, "I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOUR FALSE VAMPIRE! **TO HELL WITH YOUR VAMPIRE! TO HELL WITH YOUR BROTHER'S HEEL TURN! AND TO HELL WITH YOU!** "

Michelle coughed up blood, after Kagura's lethal hook. "GYAGH!"

She continued to lambast Michelle, as she was coated in a dark aura. She snarled, "MIO! SHE'S A FALSE PROPHET! VAMPIRE OR NOT! SHE'S NOT LIKE ONGIRI!"

Michelle kneeled up, as she was badly hurt, "Believe me or not, it's the truth… I swear! My brother's gone to MIO's side!"

"Bullshit!"

"I BEG OF YOU!"

"Then why didn't you say so, in front of your nieces?"

Michelle wept, "They _can't_ know. They mustn't! If one word learns about Steven's allegiance to MIO, it'll devastate them, including Heather, his wife! I fought him, knowing the truth, and seeing that he was ensnared in her clutches! But I cannot tell June and Beth the real truth! Their father has become one with the forces of evil! HE'S BETRAYED OUR FAMILY! IT'S THE TRUTH! I BEG OF YOU!"

Kagura rushed at her and hollered, " **ENOUGH OF YOUR GARBAGE!** "  
 **WHAM!  
** Michelle was lambasted with a huge knee to the chest, as Kagura was not buying Michelle's story, for one second. But no matter how much Michelle pleads to her, she was speaking the truth. Kagura, unfortunately, never believed her. She and Steven Nevins were sworn enemies, from the minute they first met, including his role as the Chosen Choujin, Tiger King. Blood rivals – the founder of The Gang and the strongest Choujin in the Moji Mikisa, and the undead zombie warrior and last of the late Tohru Honda's greatest generals. Years have passed, since their final battle, and Kagura rearisen to proclaim one goal: revenge. However, unbeknownst to her, despite pleas from his sister, Michelle, Steven Nevins has recently vanished. And from her point of view, i.e. the truth, Mr. Nevins has _indeed_ joined the dark side. That dark side's name… was MIO.

 **THUD!  
** Michelle collapsed, and was out cold. Kagura hissed, "Whatever you say to me, know this, mortal… I am the true definition of vendettas. No way in hell will I ever believe the story… of a vampire taking Mr. Nevins, and making him her thrall… If she wants to kill him, I won't let her! Only I, and I alone, will kill him. And maybe, your screams of agony and terror will bring him out. But you wasted my time… AND I **HATE BEING DISTRACTED BY YOUR PETTY ATTEMPTS AT PISSING ME OFF!** "

 **STOMP!  
** Michelle screamed, as Kagura severely stomped onto Michelle's chest, right directly in the heart. Michelle croaked, as she was reaching to her, "You… madness… You… can… not… do… thi-."

Her arm collapsed, and stopped breathing. Michelle only passed out completely, but couldn't get a grip of air into her. Kagura said, looking down at the fallen Nevins, "So shines a bright star of hope… only to be dimmed by fate… and to suffer the agony of defeat… I win…"

Kagura smirked, and then cackled, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ahhh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Her laughs echoed, as the others were leaving. June was crying, as she gasped, "No… She lost…"

Beth was still unconscious, as Subaru whispered, "Miss Nevins…"

They others were in complete shock, as Kagura Sohma has bested and demolished Michelle Nevins, without breaking a sweat.

June shrieked out, " **AUNTIE MICHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!** "

* * *

 ** _Episode XIV – End_**

* * *

 ** _Tragedy befalls our heroes… Beth Nevins has 33 days to live, Michelle Nevins has been fallen, and Kagura Sohma has unleashed hell…  
With the Jewel Women by her side, nothing will stop her from her goal. But will they be able to find the Red Stone of Fuji? And what of Beth? Now that her aunt has been incapacitated, it's up to the daughter of the undead warrior's greatest foe to best them all. And she has a month to do so…  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter… as the drama continues to unfold…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	42. Episode 15 Chapter 1

June was crying, as she was outside the ruins, and pounding her fists to the ground.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" June shrieked, "I CAN'T LOSE AUNTIE MICHELLE, AGAIN!"

Subaru said, as she held her, "It's alright… She's okay."

June sobbed, "No, it's not… My father's gone, my aunt's dead… my sister's poisoned… and I'm going to be alone… Mother would've come with us, but… Why did I agree to help out? Beth had to open her big mouth!"

Kyo said, "No! She was being noble. She knew we were not strong enough, since Kagura resurfaced. Now, we have even bigger problems… Her, and those Jewel Women…"

Emily said, "It's like you told us. Two of those Jewel Women, Elsa and Inga, they poisoned Beth, before she could train for a month. But we have a whole month, and by my estimation, we have five days, before she dies. Our best bet is to train for 28 days, and use the remaining five, within the time, to save Beth… and Miss Nevins…"

She held her chin and thought, "It's the least I can do, since that vampire ripped that tooth of me, a while back…"

June was still crying, as Emily said, "June… She's okay. Once we sense that the danger is over, we can get her. Miss Nevins will be alright. She died before, and somehow survived…"

June wept, saying nothing. She was hurt that she couldn't save her aunt. Beth suddenly came to and approached June. She then said, "June…"

She thought, as she was holding her small chest. Beth has 33 days to live, injected by two rings, filled with a poison that can kill her. Neither ring can be removed, but in order to obtain the antidote, Beth must defeat Elsa, one of the Jewel Women that was awakened by Kagura Sohma.

Kyo said, "Beth, if we're going to stop Kagura and the Jewel Women, we have to train hard, learning your aunt's Ty Ko Ky, and harnessing your ESP Perk."

Kaname said, "Once we get Miss Nevins, we're going to train together in Venice. We're not going home to train in America… not until this demonic force is eradicated, once and for all!"

Beth nodded, "I understand… But June, she's torn that Auntie Michelle was lambasted."

Emily said, "It's okay. I'll stay with June for support. It's _your_ battle. June's still heartbroken, thinking that Michelle's dead."

Beth thought, "Even so, when I was unconscious, Auntie Michelle's words were deep, while she was battling Kagura… I can't bring myself to say it about her… But if I want to save the world from Father's greatest enemy, I'll avenge his honor and defeat Kagura Sohma… and her Jewel Women, to boot."

Kaname said, "Alright, then it's settled! Kyo, Subaru, and I will accompany Beth to train her powers. She is a gifted warrior, like her family, she's got a lot to learn, much as June Nevins does."

She saluted, "IT'S GOING TO BE A GRIND, BUT WE'LL WORK HARD AND MAKE BETH NEVINS A CHOUJIN, JUST LIKE HER FATHER!"

Beth just shrieked, as she was unhappy, " **OH, NO!** "GRIND" AND "WORK" ARE PROBABLY MY TWO LEAST FAVORITE WORDS IN THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XV – Chapter 1: The Training Begins!  
Beth's Chance for Redemption!_**

* * *

 ** _Two days later…  
(31 days before poison is released…)_**

* * *

Kyo, Subaru, Kaname, and Beth arrived at Venice, and waiting for someone to take them to their training grounds. Subaru said, "Ah, I'm back in Venice. Subaru longs to view its majestic land, again, you know."

Beth sighs, "So, this is Venice? I thought this was a tourist town."

They hopped aboard on a gondola, as they were heading to the Choujins' training camp: Air Supplena Island.

As they were sailing off, Beth asked what this Ty Ko Ky was. Kaname was the only one who knows of this power, since she saw it, firsthand, long ago.

"I've heard about Ty Ko Ky, from a friend of mine. She once trained it to protect the school I used to go to, before it became a hideaway for delinquents, and that was after a friend of mine left me." Kaname said, "You may not know it, Beth, but Ty Ko Ky takes years to train, to master the hidden abilities. Here, your aunt, Michelle, learned it in months, after her heart and ESP Perk was in sync."

She explained, "She was once trained by the master of Ty Ko Ky, Queen Tia. And one day, after she defended our school, she would suffer a fatal blow to her chest, by a demon. That was when I stepped in and stopped that guy. I'm glad I had such energy and defense to best the beast."

Beth said, "What does this power do, actually?"

Kaname said, "Well, you see… It's an ancient martial art, which uses weapons and magic. For example, those clackers you used, they are helpful to condone as much Ty Ko Ky energy to lacerate your opponent, much as you did Elsa. But if you use Ty Ko Ky, and master it, you could be able to learn it, and hone with your psychic powers, in one month… Some say that Ty Ko Ky is somewhat a reflection of Hamon, held by the famous Joestar Family… and even the Hamon Tribe of millennia ago, as said by the Jewel Women."

Beth cried, "One month's all I need! In case you didn't notice, I'm going to die a horrible death, in 30 days!"

Kaname said, "You're good to go. Besides, you will learn the art of the technique, and by then, you'll get used to it, before you can achieve full potential."

Kyo replied, "It's very for us to learn this ability. That's why we're going to have a teacher join us in our training grounds, to teach us the ways of Ty Ko Ky."

Beth snarled, "ARE YOU DUMB? I KILLED TOHKA YATOGAMI! SHE'S A TY KO KY TEACHER!"

Subaru nodded, "We were aware of Tohka's passing… But she has learned the Ty Ko Ky, all her life."

Kaname replied, "She goes by the name of _Mandy_. She, unfortunately, is new to us, since we met her, after learning she does Ty Ko Ky."

A woman in long blonde hair, wearing a red dress, was standing in the pier, waiting for the others to arrive to the island.  
She goes by the name of Mandy, and no further information is revealed, as of late. She will be Beth's coach on training to art of Ty Ko Ky, as long as she takes… or at least for the next month.

Back at the river, Beth asked, "A woman? I never knew she would learn everything. You can't help be respect her skills of Ty Ko Ky."

Kyo said, "Well, whatever she is, you better respect her."

He continued, "Air Supplena Island… It's thirty minutes away northwest from Venice, by boat. Its dark and mysterious air is a stark contrast to a city of canals. But, it possesses a dark aura that fits the arts of Ty Ko Ky. _This_ is where the Chosen Choujin like us train, whenever evil is subsided. Mr. Nevins, your father, was able to use this area as our own personal and private training gym."

Beth huffed, "So _this_ is where I'll die for my training… We'll see about that…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a hospital, Michelle was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages, and in a coma. June was lying by her side, feeling unhappy. Emily was out with Hotaru, as she explained to her what happened. Hotaru agreed and said, "I see… Beth's with Mr. Nevins's friends in Venice… and we know that his arch-rival, Kagura Sohma, has awakened three more Jewel Women."

Emily nodded, "Indeed. But right now, Beth will train to avenge Michelle's savage beating."

She then thought, "What a liar I am… I can't believe that brat make me write an excuse! And she doesn't even have psychic powers, either…"

 _Beth said to Emily, "HEY! Emily, tell the others that I'm training with Father's friends. But if you slip out about the poison rings, I might come back and beat you senseless!"_

Emily closed her eyes and thought, "But then again, Miss Speedwagon's been through hell… and it won't do her good to tell her, anyway."

Hotaru said, "I understand. But still, in her power, she would've bested Kagura Sohma with ease. But why? Did she get held back?"

Emily turned away, "We felt it… Miss Nevins is not a Choujin… These _Supermen_ … And only because we know that June & Beth are heroes by blood. Mr. Nevins is a great man and a powerful fighter. Why did he abandon his daughters, while all this is happening?"

Hotaru said, "I am sorry, Emily… But I have a confession to make… Only… do not tell June or Beth, or anyone else, about Mr. Nevins's turn to the dark side. Michelle knew all about it, and kept it secret from them… so it wouldn't break their hearts, learning that their father become from a superhero martial artist to a full-blown traitor."

Emily said, as she looked by the doorway, seeing June, still crying for Michelle, "I understand… Perhaps we should talk privately, away from June… It would break her heart, knowing the truth would devastate her."

They walked together, as Hotaru told Emily everything about Steven Nevins's heel turn.

 _After the outcome in Manchester, two years ago, when Mio killed Pastor Clifton Nevins, and Michelle's ESP Perk was finally awakened, Steven Nevins, a man in a dark blue suit and slick dark brown hair, approached the burnt-away rubble of what was once The Nevins Family's Mansion, where an elderly Asian man in balding black hair and a mustache was digging through the rubble. This old man was Yang Chen, the Asian Druggist that was assisting MIO, years ago. He unearthed a dark blue gem and said, "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… At last, I found it… It's all mine…"_

 _Mr. Nevins called out, "I wouldn't reach for that, if I were you…"_

 ** _NOTE:_** _For the remainder of this story, Steven Nevins, or Steven N, will be referred to as Mr. Nevins, since he's the founder and second-oldest member of The Gang._

 _Yang Chen hissed, "You're too late, kind sir. You see, fortune smiles upon thee, since I have the treasure that I seek… Her gem, removed from her corpse, now belongs to me! The power of her essence is finally mine!"_

 _Mr. Nevins said, "I see… So, this was all your plan from the start, wasn't it? I get it, now… You're evil, beyond the core, even so much to assist a fembot like her… Sorry, a fembot-vampire like her… Truth to be told, I was the one that learned the true power of this gem, long after Michelle learned what causes the gem to react – human blood. I doubt fully that you may keep it for so long…"_

 _"Fortune smiles upon me, since I have all the power… What can YOU do?"_

 _He reached for the gem, but…  
 **STAB!  
** Yang Chen screamed, as he was being drained of his blood, by a lone robotic hand, scarred from her skin. It was Mio Akiyama, and she was still alive, buried in the debris of the mansion that was burned down. After Yang Chen dropped dead, wrinkled and shriveled, Mr. Nevins peeked into the hole and saw glowing pale blue eyes, in a glaring look. He then said, "So, you're still alive… Impressive…"_

 _Mio snarled, emitting cool air from within her hiding place. Mr. Nevins said, "Well, then, since you're back up and about, and you're grounded from broad daylight… how about we work out a deal?"_

 _He grinned evilly, as Mio growled quietly, pulling the gem she procured into the rubble._

This was how Steven Nevins, the man who was a hero and a legend to the Moji Mikisa turned over to the Forces of Darkness, siding with the gynoid vampire, MIO… and his betrayal to, not just The Gang and his Choujin Allies, but to his family and friends, as well.

* * *

They arrived at the island, as they were greeted with Mandy. She boomed, "Hello, you three. I've heard about you, and I'm offered to help out. After all, this isn't about training, it's about saving the world. You four will be training your hardest to increase your abilities."

She turned to Beth and said, "Ah, and you are?"

Beth said, "Beth Nevins. I'm the daughter of these three's mentor, Steven Nevins."

Mandy smiled, "Ah, yes. I've heard about you, little one. And was a tragic day to learn, since we overheard that your sister is now too hurt to fight."

Beth said, "My Aunt and Father are family… I know that…"

She pleaded, "But that's not the point! Whatever this Ty Ko Ky is, I want to learn it, much as Auntie Michelle did!"

Mandy said, "Good… For this test, I want you to spar with me. See if you can keep up… WITH ME!"

She held up a black whip and snapped at Beth. The whip brimmed in bluish energy. Beth avoided the whip, and said, "DAMN! What power! This is Ty Ko whatever?"

Mandy lashed her whip out, and called out, "Can you keep up? Ty Ko Ky is mostly for offense! Find a defense that can control your abilities!"

Beth brimmed in dark energy and leapt up, avoiding the whip strikes. She said, "Alright, lemme show you the fruits of my training! YOU FORGET WHO MY FATHER IS!"

 **SNAP!  
** Mandy pulled her wrist back, and her whip flew back towards her. It struck down on Beth's back. She dropped down and moaned, "Owww…"

Mandy added, "Not bad, child. But to harness the full potential of Ty Ko Ky, one must learn offense _and_ defense! Your ESP Perk, one of the Precious Stones of Control, is weak and frail, unlike the family members that own it. If you understand that, your powers are your key. But without a handicap, like Ty Ko Ky, all it is for you was a mere dud of an ability."

Beth roared, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

 **SLAM!  
** Mandy slammed her hands on her face, giving Beth a small mask, over her mouth and jaw. She muffled, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Mandy said, "Control your breathing, child. The reason your performance was excellent, while your delivery was sloppy, is because you lack breathing capabilities. Once I finish with you, you're going to be just like your family, with that powerful experience. If you are to train with me, for the next month, you are to do as I say, but the training I give to ALL beginners is strict and punishable!"

Beth griped, "NEVER MIND ALL THAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A MOUTHGUARD?!"

Mandy said, "Just breathe normally, but rhythmically. You are free to take it off, during meals, baths, or brushing your teeth. Under no circumstances, during your training, you will take that thing off."

Kyo huffed, "She's getting hard on yourself, Beth…"

Beth snarled, "You damned old hag-!"

Mandy said, "And one more thing, so we're not on the same page… I did not come here to accept responsibility, only to save your own skin; I'm forging a squad of warriors in a battle against an evil force."

"You witch…" Beth growled.

Mandy said, "You _do_ realize that by wearing this mask, your training's already begun. Master your breathing, and soon, you can run marathons in ease, while wearing it."

Subaru said, "She gave that thing to me, when Subaru was inexperienced. You're so lucky, you know."

Beth huffed, "Fine… But not because I'll team with fuzzy head, behind me!"

Kyo roared, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Mandy called, "ENOUGH! You four will begin training, right away. For this chance of power, you're going to start from the bottom to the top… beginning with the **_Hell Climb Pillar_**!"

Kyo gasped, "WHAT? SERIOUSLY?"

Beth said, "Yeah, what he said! What's the big deal?"

Kaname said, "Miss Mandy, you know that everyone who's worthy gets to climb the Hell Climb Pillar, and only very few have survived."

Mandy said, "From what I gathered, two survived the climb – _Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph Joestar,_ about 80 years ago."

Kaname stated, "They did it out of luck! Even I haven't attempted that pillar!"

Mandy replied, "Fables are fables, that may or may not be factual. Failure of climbing this pillar means that you have no place here."

Beth said, "Hello! Can somebody clarify for me? This Hell Pillar doesn't seem to be tall… well, to me, at least…"

The doors opened, as Mandy smiled, "Well, from up here, it's more deep than tall."

Beth gasped, as the others were stunned. But before an answer was made, Mandy kicked all of them into the abyss. They screamed, falling below, landing in a pool of black water. They emerged, as Subaru was disgusted. She cried, "PAGYU! THAT'S NOT WATER! IT'S SLIMY!"

Beth felt the pillar and said, "OIL! This pillar is coated with oil! No wonder no one has succeeded in climbing the pillar to success!"

Mandy called from below, "It's 24 meters tall, and it's a climb up to the top. There is no other way out. If you reach the top, you're worthy of my teachings. But, one small caveat – you must only use your hands, and nothing else. But if you can't find a way to climb back, you'll die down there!"

The doors slammed, as Beth griped, "Oh, perfect…"

Kyo cried, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Kaname sobbed, "I can't believe JoJo and Caesar actually climbed this slimy pillar with ease!"

Subaru sobbed, "Ew… My best outfit is ruined, and Subaru has to climb up?"

Beth whined, "How can anyone climb that pillar, using our own powers?"

* * *

 ** _(30 days until the poison is released…)_**

* * *

 ** _Beth and the Choujins must now endure the hardest challenge to date: The Hell Climb Pillar!  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter, to find out if they'll succeed!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	43. Episode 15 Chapter 2

Beth, Kyo, Subaru, and Kaname were climbing the pillar, with great difficulty. Mandy made it clear that the tests would not be so easy. Kyo was climbing upwards, ahead of the others. He held on, with his fingers, and moaned, "Damn… No one ever said that we'd have to climb _this_!"

He thought, "This is bad… Even if somehow manage to fail, we may doom the world… But using my fingers, that is completely on Expert Level. How the hell can you hold on? I'm barely using my strength for this!"

Kyo was climbing upward, for about 2 meters, while Subaru was climbing at 1.4 meters. Kaname was lagging behind with 1 meter, while Beth has yet to climb. She was still at the first few feet, since she's very small.

Subaru whimpered, "If I were to fall, and die here, I would have no regrets. But if I don't do something, we're all going to starve to death, down here!"

Beth made it to ten feet, and then slid back down into the oil. She grumbled, "Ooooooooooooh!"

Kyo said, "She's trying her best, but I can't be distracted. I know what she's capable of, and that she's not only doing this for her father, Kagura's sworn enemy… She has to pass-, NO! WE have to pass, or Kagura will have won! That is something I cannot let it happen!"

He called out, "BETH! Will you focus?"

Beth roared, as she was irate, " **THIS IS BULLSHIT! I JUST GOT HERE! THAT SMUG WITCH KNOWS I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO CLIMB THAT STUPID, STUPID, STUPID-STUPID THING! IT'S NOT FAIR! JUST WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS, TOSSING US DOWN THERE, LIKE THAT? THERE'S NO WAY I COULD POSSIBLY RESPECT THAT WOMAN, AFTER THIS!** "

She snarled, "I know she's a beautiful woman, like Mother and Sis, BUT SHE BETTER BE PRAYING FOR MERCY, WHEN I MAKE IT OUT OF HERE, ALIVE! MY PATIENCE IS GROWING THIN!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XV – Chapter 2: Climb the Hell Pillar!  
The Choujin Ascension to Glory!_**

* * *

Beth uses a makeshift rope, made of cloth, and wrapped it around the pillar. She then said, "So, two survived the pillar, whereas dozens of victims were killed, climbing this thing? Maybe they were dimwitted to come up with a creative solution."

She started climbing up, using the rope as support. But then, a sword appears from the walls, and destroyed the rope. Beth fell to the oil, again, as she lost her grip.

Mandy called, as she instructed from above, "Nice try, Bethany Nevins! The pillar only accepts Ty Ko Ky, and nothing else! I advise to any of you to NOT cheat your way up! Even if you did use the ropes, it won't help you, anyway!"

She walked off, as Beth cried, "WAIT! Miss Mandy!"

She stopped, as Beth called, "You just can't leave me here! I know it's my first day, but… I don't want to die down there, after our first try! You can't just let me rot, do you? If I fail, you'll let me out, right?"

Mandy walks off, without answer, letting out an icy glare. Beth gasped, as she whispered, "She… She means it… Her eyes are like ice. The only way I have to survive is to use my powers on this pillar, to climb up… But how? That woman's going to let me die, at a young age! CURSES! The fact that she's so damn beautiful, makes me angrier about this whole thing!"

* * *

 ** _(28 days before poison is released)_**

* * *

Twenty-eight hours later, Kyo has reached 15 meters, while Subaru and Kaname are struggling, at about 15 meters. Beth, unfortunately, remains at zero meters. The gems inside her will now dissolve in exactly four weeks.

Beth thought, "Those three… I'm sure that they're learning how to climb up well… It's been overnight, and they're almost halfway there! I could assist them, but I can tell that their really struggling."

Subaru slips, and holds on with her fingertips, emitting a yellowish wave of electricity. Beth gasped, "Whoa! How did Subaru do it? If she loses that grip, she's going to be sliding down! Her power is running out! SUBARU! FOCUS!"

Subaru regained her footing, and resumed climbing. Beth said, "PHEW! That was close…"

Her fingers continued to spark, as Beth realized, "Wait a minute… Is that how she's climbing? She's using her Ty Ko Ky for leverage, and her footing for assistance. Then, that means…"

She inhaled and said, "Consider this Hamon Mystery SOLVED!"

Her hands glowed and landed on the pillar, with her fingers stuck on the pillar. "I did it! It's sticking to the pillar! All I was using is my hands, to support weight, when, in fact, it's the opposite that works! Focused Ty Ko Ky deep within the fingertips is where the true strength lies!"

She then giggled, "All I have to do it use my strength and speed to climb the pillar with ease, now! And then… plot my revenge on that so-called Ty Ko Ky Coach! Hahahahaha!"

Kaname smiled, as she looked down, "She's getting the hang of it, now!"

Kyo said, "Yeah. Beth's got it! Good for her."

* * *

 ** _(27 days before poison is released)_**

* * *

Twenty-four hours passed, as Beth finally caught up to Subaru and Kaname, who's about 17 meters up. Beth's at 16 meters, while Kyo is falling to 19 meters.

Beth moaned, "Oh, boy. Who knew you can't take breaks on this pillar?"

She also notices that the pillar, going upward, was curved on top. Kyo was climbing with great difficulty, as Subaru was still moaning in pain, climbing the pillar, behind Kaname, who's ahead of her.

Beth barked, "I take it that this is where the challenging part comes in. That pillar is unforgiving as that damned Mandy!"

They continued to climb up, as three hours passed. Kyo's now at 21 meters, Kaname's at 20 meters, Subaru's at 17, and Beth's at 18. Beth gasped, as she saw a crack on the pillar. She whispered, "OH! Is that a crack? My word! And it's big enough to fit my hand! Time for a well-earned break, here… Thank goodness…"

Just then, Beth's ESP Perk acts up, and views that Beth will be plummeting 20 meters back down to the oil. She gasped, as she remembered, "No… What if this is a trap? I can't be so sure… But I have to keep climbing… Damn that woman! Must be my lucky day, until my ESP Perk came to my guidance. I wonder if this pillar will accept it. She said nothing else than Ty Ko Ky or Hamon."

She resumed climbing, as Subaru spotted the crack. She reached in her hand and moaned, "Thank goodness… Subaru's tired…"

She placed her hand in, touching a small black button, as Beth noticed her. She cried, "NO, YOU IDIOT!"

She pressed the switch, as the pillar started to shake. Kyo gasped, "WHAT WAS THAT? SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!"

Kaname gasped, seeing the pillar open up. Beth is trembling, "So, it was some sort of lever that Subaru pressed. But what disasters should is confirm?"

The pillar split open, horizontally, letting out a huge gusher of fluid. Beth growled, "Not good. So, _this_ is the booby trap…"

Kyo cried, "BETH, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Subaru moaned, "Actually, that was Subaru's fault, you know~."

Kaname cried, "Wait, how did you trigger it?"

Beth said, "I saw it first, but I didn't want to reach it! Somehow my ESP Perk also increases my awareness."

Kaname cried, "THAT'S CHEATING! But also, that's clever!"

Kyo said, "This thing has become Master Level to IMPOSSIBLE LEVEL! How are we supposed to climb this thing, now?"

An impenetrable sheet of oil shoots out of the pillar, in a deadly speed, near the 20-meter mark. Kyo and Kaname fell off, landing on the 19-meter mark, just before the oil stream shot out. Kyo moaned, realizing he should've gone for broke. Kaname reached for a pen, and placed it in the stream of oil. The pen cap snapped off, as she cried, "This oil is highly pressurized! It can snap a twig, clean off!"

Beth asked, "What? It's not my fault that I was aware!"

Subaru whined, "Don't be mad at me! Subaru's sorry for ruining your concentration!"

Kyo scoffed and turned away, thinking Beth did. But Beth said to him, "Look, I'm sorry. I was going to rest for a minute. But my ESP Perk suddenly had a hint of future sight, and I didn't want to risk it. I would've done the same thing, for a sane person… Whatever madman created this diabolical thing, set that up as a trap. And I did what any expert fighter did, and ignored it."

Kyo thought, "I wasn't giving you a look of blame, Beth… It was out of concern. Yes, I know you were aware, and Subaru's just an idiot… _I'm_ not sure if I can get through this oil in one piece."

He said to Kaname, "Can you climb it? I risked my lead, worried over what you guys were doing… When I saw the line, I dropped down and pushed you to the 19-meter mark, avoiding death. I thought for sure it was a blade trap… but…"

Kaname said, "I would've pulled you down, if it were the same thing… But then again, Beth's right to be aware."

She growled, "BUT THERE _IS_ ONE WAY OUT! AND YOU CAN'T LEARN IT, FROM ME!"

She landed her feet onto the pillar and stood on it. The feet were emitting her electrical waves from down below. She was using her powers to maintain balance. And then clapped her hands together, shouting, " ** _Spirit of the Crane, empower me! Make me swift and steady!_** "

She dove in, coated in a huge barrier of Ty Ko Ky, and dove right through the oil in a Crane Dive, emerging to the other side, unscathed.

"PAGYU?!" Subaru cried, "Miss Kaname did it!"

Kyo cried, "What? How did she?"

Kaname was now at 21 meters, as she said, "Well, Kyo, looks like your lead has ended! Or have you forgotten that I'm the more agile member of the Choujin Brigade?"

Kyo growled, as he was on his feet, inhaling, "Attract and repel! She must have been using her Ty Ko Ky to maintain composure! Her powers were focused on the feet, to remain focused on the pillar, and in her hands to protect her, as she breaks through the oil! That's it! I have to concentrate!"

Kaname said, "It's easy for me, but hard for you! FOCUS, YOU GUYS, OR YOU'RE STUCK HERE!"

Kyo dove his hands into the oil. Beth cried, "KYOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyo got through the oil stream, slowly and on the other side. He panted, "I did it… I know it's wrong of me to be that compassionate for Kaname, but Beth and Subaru couldn't even control two types of Ty Ko Ky at once."

Beth said, "I'm amazed. I'm glad Kyo and Kaname made it through, somehow… but there's no way, in this state, I can perform a stunt like that…"

Subaru and Beth thought, as Kyo and Kaname raced to the top of the pillar.

 **XXXXX**

Nine hours later, Kaname and Kyo both reached the top of the pillar, first. Both of them clocked in at 58 hours (three hours passed the late Caesar Zeppeli's time of 61 hours).

They panted, as Mandy approached them. Kyo pleaded, "Please, Coach! Turn off the oil, and let Beth and Subaru pass! The oil's too strong for them! And I bet Beth would pull off some ridiculous do-or-die stunt to escape!"

Mandy said, "No. I'm sorry, Kyo. But for this one, Beth and Subaru must climb the pillar, and go through the obstacle, alone."

Back below, at twenty meters, Beth said, "I know that hanging around like this isn't getting me nowhere…"

Subaru whispered, "I have to meet with them… but… I have to wash into it!"

She prayed, using one hand, as the other was hanging on the pillar, " ** _Spirit of the Cobra, guide me…_** "

Beth asked, "Now I know Father's got crazy people… How can their Choujin abilities get them up there? Kyo and Kaname are already up there!"

Subaru's powers increased, as Beth's ESP Perk activated. Beth shouted, "AH, SCREW THIS! I can use MY ESP Perk and Ty Ko Ky, combined! Then I'll dive into the oil, myself!"

She leapt off, as Subaru leapt with her, "PAGYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Kaname shrieked, "BETH! SUBARU! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beth grabbed the stream with her hands, and using her psychic abilities, she was able to ride the stream, clasping it like it was a freshly-wrapped Christmas present.

Kyo gasped, "I don't believe it! Beth is grabbing the oil stream, like it was a surfboard!"

Beth said, "If I can judge the speed of its stream… Yes! The oil loses its speed, the farther is shoots out!"

Subaru slides alongside the oil, using her technique. Beth leapt upwards and cried out and reached for the top. She succeeded, but only to make it nearly at the top, by five feet. Subaru makes it to the pillar, above the oil, and makes it to the 22-meter mark.

"She actually used the oil to whip herself on top of it!" Kyo said, "And Beth's almost there! She made it up a whole three meters!"

Mandy said, "Impressive. I've never seen anyone perform such a feat. She used her weaknesses and made it into strengths. That was clever."

Beth said, as she was on the wall, "I made it. But… This overhang is rather difficulty, than the pillar. I'm… losing my… grip…"

Beth was getting tired, as she was about to fall. But then, Kyo grabbed her arm, the moment she let go. He called out, "Let me set the record straight, kid! I was NOT mad at you, earlier. I'm sorry…"

He said to Mandy, "Forgive me, coach… I couldn't stand to see her tire out, any longer…"

Mandy said, "I understand. I'm surprised that you have any strength left, at all."

Kyo gasped, "WHAT? Oh, crap!"

He was slipping, as Subaru cried, "HEY, HURRY UP, KYO! PULL HER IN!"

Beth cried, "I could really use that other arm, Kyo! Don't let me go! HELP!"

* * *

After the climb, and ten seconds of recovery and after Beth screamed out "Don't let me go!" 13 more times, Beth reaches the top, at 58 hours and 12 minutes. Subaru made it to the top, as well, but by twenty seconds behind Beth.

 ** _Kyo Sohma & Kaname Chidori's time: 58 hours  
Beth Nevins' time: 58 hours, 12 minutes  
Subaru Mikage's time: 58 hours, 13 minutes_**

 **XXXXX**

Beth was at the Leaning Tower of Pisa, as she met with Mandy. She grinned evilly, "Hello, _Coach Mandy_ … While I was climbing the pillar, I have time to think for myself… not for what I did, but for this… **HOW SHOULD I EXACT MY REVENGE ON THAT WITCH?** "

She was roaring at Mandy, as she was infuriated. The others watched on, in amusement, as Beth was yelling at Mandy. But Mandy threw a cup of water at Beth, but she caught it, while holding it, upside-down. The water didn't spill out. In fact, Beth's Ty Ko Ky was finally kicking in, after three days.

"I don't believe it!" Beth calmed down, and then became astonished.

Kyo said, "Amazing! And it took her three days to improve her control of her powers. Her inherited powers are amazing, but Mandy's skills are far off powerful!"

Beth pleaded to Mandy, on her knees, "Please, forgive me, coach! I'm sorry! I beg of you, give me more training! I do anything as you say! I promise I won't be that lax of your rules! You'll see what I can do! I overcome any obstacles!"

Mandy said, "Oh, don't worry, Bethany. I have plenty more for you. I will train you into the ground."

Beth nodded, "Thank you, coach!"

Kyo said, "Wow, I never thought she'd hold a grudge for so long… but it amazes me why she's been able to calm down, so quickly."

Mandy said, "Your next three weeks are going to make the Hell Climb Pillar look more like a jungle gym."

* * *

And so, the Choujin Brigade and Beth Nevins continued their training, learning from their many trials and tribulations, all throughout Italy, from balancing on one finger, off the tip of the rooftop, to swimming in 10 laps, in the Mediterranean Sea. And even so, they even resort to fighting underwater, holding their breaths, for a full ten minutes.

Beth roared, as the training continued onwards, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THIS IS INSANE! WHY DO I HAVE TO TRAIN LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?"

* * *

 ** _(7 days until the poison is released)_**

* * *

One week remaining, until the gems dissolve, as the training continues.

* * *

 ** _Be sure to tune in to the next chapter, as time is running out for Beth Nevins!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	44. Episode 15 Chapter 3

Rewind back to the hotel, just moments after Beth was lunged by Elsa and Inga, before training with Mandy. Beth overheard of Michelle's defeat at the hands of Kagura Sohma, Steven Nevins's arch-rival. Beth was annoyed, as she was escorted by the Choujins.

"Sheesh… I never thought I would assist you guys in the battlefield…"

This was long before their training began, as they were on their way to Venice, and the beginning of their Ty Ko Ky training.

* * *

 ** _Episode XV – Chapter 3: How the Nevins Won!  
The Legend of Tiger King's Final Heroic Battle!_**

* * *

Beth was all alone in her room, in a small hotel, during their travels to Venice. She said, as she was thinking, "My father… I've overheard her thoughts… Auntie Michelle, I don't want it to be true…"

She still remembered, using her ESP Perk, to read Michelle's mind, right before her loss to Kagura Sohma. Apparently, Michelle kept it secret from her and June that Steven Nevins, the heroic Tiger King, has gone rogue, joining the ranks of MIO. Since then, after Michelle violently beat down her own brother, while The Gang was busy with their 27-month training, Mr. Nevins disappeared, after being fatally wounded by his own sister. The years went by, since the tragic events, leading to today, when Kagura Sohma, the last surviving minion of Tohru Honda, resurfaced.

"Father… Now that she's returned, it's the worst way possible. My sister is too fragile to avenge you… I know all about you, from Michelle…"

Kaname entered the room and asked, "Beth? You okay?"

Beth said, "Oh. Hi… Kaname…"

She was sad, as Kaname said, "You miss him, do you?"

"My father? Yes. I wish he'd help us out…" Beth replied.

She then thought, "I know she's a Choujin and NOT a psychic… I can't dare tell her the truth…"

She even swore herself to keep her father's betrayal a secret, among the others.

Kaname sat down with her and said, "There, there. I know this training will be tough… and I'm sure, wherever he is, your father is proud of you."

Beth said, "Maybe so… But I don't know if I can really see his face, again… after he abandoned me…"

Kaname smiled, "Listen, you want me to tell you everything about my father's battle with Kagura Sohma? I remembered it, two years ago, when we were a part of Moji Mikisa History. You see, Kagura Sohma was responsible for reviving dead warriors, and claiming them for her bidding, in order to eliminate Steven Nevins. After so many failed attempts, Kagura resorted to one final battle, from way atop the tower, located in China. Kagura had already slain Haruna Hiyashi, one of our fellow Choujin Brigade members, only to survive the onslaught… but…"

* * *

 ** _China – Two years ago…_**

* * *

Atop a huge tower, Kagura, in her green blouse and dark pants, was holding the neck of a woman in long black hair, done in a thin braid, wearing a black sports bra and white pants, and with a left shoulder pad on. The woman in danger was Haruna Hiyashi, Steven Nevins's longtime rival and friend.

Kagura snarled, "You're weak… You fool. No one can defeat my power, now. I wish to annihilate the Choujin Brigade, one by one. Steven Nevins cannot save you, this time."

She slammed a heel kick to the face, as Haruna moaned, "Ungh… Damn you…"

Kagura laughed, "AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! The Chinese Dragon of the Choujin Brigade… now declawed from her talons! I HAVE WON!"

She cackled evilly, as Haruna was sluggishly getting up. She moaned, as she posed, "Not… while I am… still… alive…"

She did a pose and called out, "HAAACHAAAA!"

She leapt up and landed a flying kick to the chest. But Kagura swatted the attack away and said, "Child's play."

Haruna stumbled off into the edge, as she was bleeding lightly. Kagura smirked, "Fool! Those basic attacks cannot best me! I am still the last one standing! Steven Nevins has nothing on you, and NOTHING ON ME! I wish to lacerate your pathetic Kung Fu Ass!"

She stomped onto Haruna's waist and boomed, "Choujin Kung Fu… I have found the weakness behind your miserable style!"

She posed, as she said, "Time to take you out of the way… A warrior's death…"

She then was about to stomp on Haruna's head, but a man appeared, wearing only black and orange pants and tiger-print gauntlets. He knocked her off of Haruna, as Haruna coughed in pain. It was Steven Nevins, as the Tiger King. He turned to Haruna and said, "You okay, friend?"

Haruna moaned, "I am fine… Sorry if I wasn't… strong enough…"

He growled, as Haruna passed out. He roared, "KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He boomed, pointing at Kagura, "Tiger King isn't playing games with you, boy! You can threaten my family, you can try to steal my secrets, and you can take over the world! But no one, NO ONE, hurts or kills my friends in a savagely fashion! Kagura Sohma, YOU DONE FUCKED UP NOW, BOY!"

Kagura smiled and posed, "I done fucked up? That's where you're wrong. Your martial art is simply about power and smashing people's faces in. You left out one key of detail in battle – When learning a new power, you must hone your energy, stay calm, and remain one with the balance of one's power. In life, for every power, comes every responsibility… and what matters is that you use it, at certain points! YOURS, however, ARE FAILURE TO COMPARISION! AS I SHOW YOU NOW!"

She landed a left hook to him, but he ducked out of the way. He landed a swift kick to her chest, as she groaned, "What? How did he-?"

He said to her, "Not bad for a 40-plus year old… still with his youth inside him. You forgot one thing… In order to condone your chi, one must be in sync with one's heartbeat. And Kagura Sohma… a heart beating is something you do NOT HAVE!"

He landed a barrage of punches towards her face and chest, "SUEU-SUEY-SUEY-SUEY-SUEY-SUEY-SUEY-SUEY!"

She flew off, and landed on one knee. Steven N said, "Must you be so arrogant about power? You will never win, being what you are _now_ – a no-good undead corpse, alive because of an evil force that wants you to live forever!"

Kagura panted, as she was in disbelief, with her eyes widened. She thought, "It's… It can't be true… I had him! Just when I had him cornered, just to ruin his life and take it, he… he comes back stronger! It's not true… I'm the most powerful being in the worlds, other than my master, Tohru Honda! How… am I… losing… TO HIM?"

She called out, "You got some nerve, telling me that I have no discipline, because I'm dead! Well, truth to be told, even the dead can rise up and be stronger than ever! It's proven, time and time again! Specters, deities, revenants, mortals, even those that earn power by choice or by blood… And how you win in battle, doesn't matter at all!"

She stood up and said, "That is why… I owed my very existence to end the man that began a revolution! I have studied you, Steven Nevins… and I long to have your body laid to waste, for your ambitious wiles! Being trained by the world's greatest black man isn't enough! No matter who you're trained, you will learn that offense is never the answer! Neither is defense! No! I'm talking about determination, skills, smarts, and the ways of life! I denounced life, only to grow stronger! Because, what I do, I do it for malice, greed, hatred, and pure anarchy!"

"You don't even know what anarchy means!"

"HAH! You have that in the UK!"

They prepared to stare down and do Karate and Kung Fu poses. Kagura said, as she posed, " ** _Sohma Clan Deadly Boar_**!"

Steven N posed and boomed, " ** _Nevins Family Tiger Fist_**!"

They stared down, in the poses, and quietly waited. Thunder boomed, and the two fighters charged at each other, landing kicks to each other, clashing and kicking. Steven N lands a swift punch attack, but she ducks. She strikes back with a deadly elbow to gut and a knee to the chin. He remains standing, and launches a powerful heel kick to her head. She dropped down and swept him off his feet. She jumped up, and then landed a barrage of closed hand jabs. She jabbed at his chest and waist, and knocked her to the floor. She lands a kick to the head. He drops to the ground, and Kagura jumps up and stomps on him. He rolls out of the way, and then was on one knee. He lands a swift palm strike to her chest, and she drops back. He lands a swift kick combo to her chest, and a roundhouse to the head. He lands punches, but she blocked each punch, and swung a kick to his waist. He lands a deep swinging hook and cross combo, and a rapid strike to the torso. Kagura knocks him up with a backhand to the face, and a knee to the gut. She clawed at him, but he ducked her fingers, nearly about to rake him. He did a high kick to her face, and was badly bruised. Steven N held his fists up and slashed at her face, in a diagonal strike. She shrieked in a demonic howl, as she held her face. She roared, as she was in pain. Her face was bleeding, and her left eye was covered in blood. She hollered in pain, as Steven N steps back. He then said, "Walk it off… I'm not here to make you suffer… I'm here to kill you! You crossed the line… for the _last time_!"

He boomed, "Even if you try to counterattack me, you know what happens next! Your feet on ground, my foot up your arse, and your body on ground, bloodied!"

She held her face, covering her bloodied eye, and hissed, "You bastard… You dare scar me… ME? THE UNDEAD WARRIOR OF TOHRU HONDA? YOU SON OF A BITCH! **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Her body was emitting a dark aura, and then snarled, turning her skin into a rice layer.

"What the hell is that?"

She roared and hollered, "YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY FACE! **YOU UNHOLY ASSHOLE, I WILL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!** "

She was transforming into her ultimate form, _Nigirimeshi_ , similar to Tohru's evil form. She turns her skin white and lumpy, like rice, and then produced fingers for California Rolls, eyes of plums, parts of her scars were made of seaweed, and razor-sharp teeth made of cold steel. Her clothes were tattered, and her hair was flowing down. Her face also produced tusks from her mouth, and roared at the top of her lungs.  
" **GYOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " She boomed a thunderous howl, as Steven N stepped back. Kagura was now a beast-like monstrous rice yeti, standing at 20 feet tall.

"No way… What is that? Kagura… transformed?!" He gasped, as he was stepping back.

Kagura laughed, in a deep demonic voice, "DO YOU SEE IT NOW? THIS, STEVEN NEVINS, IS YOUR ENDGAME! I KNOW IT IN MY HEART THAT YOU'RE LONG TO SUFFER AT MY COLD DEAD HANDS! IF DISCIPLINE DOESN'T WORK, THEN WIN… **BY FORCE!** "

She slammed her huge claw-like hand onto the ground, and swatted Steven N down, burying him from within. He was badly hurt, as he dodged Kagura's next pounce. She boomed out, " **DIE, TIGER KING! DIE! DIE! DIE!** "

She kept slamming her fists down and boomed, " **RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU, THIS TIME! SUFFER THE WRATH OF ONIGIRI! SUFFER MY WRATH!** "

She caught him and squeezed him with his hands. She snarled, "You dare… scar the greatest warrior in Tohru Honda's ranks? FOOL!"

She slammed him down to the ground, and bellowed, " **REST IN PEACE, YOU HALF-BAKED FOOL!** "

He was slammed down into a crater, and moaned in extreme pain. He thought, as he was losing sight, "How… can this be… She's… She's beating me… within… an inch… of my life… And for what? She's… She's all-powerful…"

Kagura laughs evilly, seeing that she's won. He was regaining his strength, as he moaned, "Damn you… Kagura… Sohma… I will… not… let you… SUFFER!"

He regained his strength. But the problem was that he's struggling to get up. Steven N's bones were broken and smashed by Kagura's sheer force. Kagura smirked, as she looked below, "Awww… Not enough to be flattened? I wished you died sooner, you old fart! Now you will see why the heroes _sometimes_ win… because EVIL ALWAYS WIN, IN THE END! AND I… AM **TRUE** EVIL! THIS, TIGER KING, MARKS THE END… OF YOUR LEGACY!"

She then proceeded to slam her left hand down on a downed Steven N, who was still badly hurt. KAgura hollered, in an evil chortle, " **GOODBYE, STEVEN NEVINS!** "

 **SLAM!  
** Kagura slammed her hand down and squashed Steven Nevins, in a flattened pancake. She lifted her hand up and sneered, "It's over…"

She gasped, as she saw that Steven N was gone. She cried, "WHAT THE-?"

She looked to her right and saw a wounded Haruna, rescuing Steven N, holding onto his injured body. Kagura snarled, "DAMN! I FORGOT ABOUT THE WEAK DRAGON!"

Haruna asked, "You okay, Mr. Nevins?"

Steven N held his body, "urrrgh… Steven Nevins… can't take this pain… much longer…"

Haruna nods, and agrees, "You rest. This is my problem. Save your strength for later. I've got enough power to defeat this giant from Hell. No one invades my hometown, and uses it for her apocalypse, and gets away with it!"

He moaned, as she walked off, "Ha-, Haruna! Ouch… Haruna, don't you dare walk away from me! I'm serious! This woman… She's… too strong!"

Haruna said, without looking, "That _never_ stopped me, you Englishman…"

She posed, "KAGURA SOHMA! EVIL DEMON! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM ANOTHER INNOCENT SOUL!"

Her aura shone gold, as she called out, " ** _Spirit of the Dragon – I beseech to thee! Awaken my powers!_** I am the **_Dragon Queen – Haru Lei Hiyashi!_** For my country, and for the world, your reign is over!"

Kagura smirked, "So… You want another round? FINE! I'LL KILL YOU, FIRST!"

Haruna said, as she avoided a swat from Kagura, "The only way to weaken this monstrosity is to find its weakness. Whatever you have, undead zombie beast, you know that you're wide open!"

She rushed in the air and landed a huge left leg lariat to her chest. She shouted, " ** _LEG LARIAT!_** "

Kagura remains standing, as Haruna landed another kick to the spine. Every kick she made, Kagura started to groan in pain. She cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT POWER! SHE… SHE CANNOT BE THAT STRONG! I underestimated her… didn't I?"

She was staggering, as Haruna pointed at her, "Now, devil beast, it is time to send you away… TO A BODYBAG!"

She leapt upwards and prepared a flying kick. She roared, "TORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **SLAM!  
** Kagura slammed Haruna with her right hand. Haruna stumbled to the ground, and moaned, "What? How did she?"

Kagura hissed, "Just a fly… You're all talk, and all show… but you're so tiny, compared to me!"

She stomped around, but Haruna avoided her heavy stomps. She whispered, "I don't believe it… She knew my ultimate attack. But why did she know I was going at her? I did everything in my power!"

Kagura continued to slam her stomps and hand smashes around, as Haruna continued to avoid the assault. Haruna said, "How? She's too fast! Did she-?"

She avoided every attack, as Haruna was growing tired. She whispered, "No… What the hell is she?"

Kagura's arms crossed, as she brimmed in a dark aura. She snarled, "This is your ending, Dragon! I am going to end you, once and for all! I WILL BEST YOU AND STEVEN NEVINS! **NOW DIE!** "

She launched a huge dark energy ball, as Haruna whimpered, heading closer, "I… I can't… I can't dodge it!"

She closed her eyes, as the energy ball went closer. It nearly hit her, as Kagura snickered, "I'd never kill you… with this energy blast…"

 **BOOM!  
** The blast went in front of Haruna, as the impact of the blast pushes Haruna off the tower's roof, and flown into the air, plummeting into her apparent death. She was battered and bloodied, in tears.

"Steven… You Englishman… It's all… up to you… now… Please… Tiger King… … … end… this… nightmare…"

She plummeted down to the darkness, heading to her death. She called out, "Steven Nevins… my remaining power… as a Chosen Choujin… Use it well… Steven Nevins… … … Goodbye…"

That was the last time anyone ever saw Haruna Hiyashi in the Moji Mikisa. Steven N hollered, " **HARUNA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Kagura cackled, as she sneered, "Born and raised… and dies in China… What a pathetic and sad display of a master of Kung Fu…"

Steven N gets up, as he was seething, "Haruna… I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you had to die… I know you and I are powerful allies and rivals… but… I won't let you be dead, in vain… Kagura Sohma, this ends now…"

Kagura laughs, as Steven N steps forward, still badly hurt. She snarled, "You can't believe that you, alone, that you cannot beat me. I'm going to enjoy killing you, much like this fine Chinese pretty girl. She dies an honorable dead! And you, you'll die… **DISHONORABLE!** "

She slammed her hands on Steven N, but he avoided each attack. He then said, "It ends, Kagura… I'm chopping you down… LIKE A REDWOOD!"

Kagura roared, as she slammed her right fist down, "YOU'RE DEAD, ENGLISH PRICK!"

She smiled, "TIGER KING – DECLAWED!"

He leapt upward and then roared, " ** _FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE – TIGER SPIRIT ASSAULT!_** "

She blocked his attack, but he went through her hands, with a transparent afterimage attack. She gasped, as Steven N lands a barrage of kicks, followed by a huge blast of punches to the chest, fierce and fast like the tigers. Kagura was standing in pain, as she roared, "DAMN YOU! NO ONE CAN PIERCE MY ARMOR, YOU TIGER PUNK!"

She swatted him away, but he leapt forward and lands a huge right roundhouse to her neck.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… **SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!** "

 **POW!  
** Kagura was slammed in the neck, as she was tumbling down to the ground.

 **SMASH!  
** She crashed to the ground, in a huge crater. She roared in pain, and then snarled, "Damn it all…"

Her giant body started to bulge and shrink. She moaned, "No… I'm melting… NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She shrunk back to her normal size, as she moaned, looking at herself, "Eh? I'm not melting? Oh… Oh, fuck…"

She stood up, as she moaned, holding her bruises, "This is nuts… I cannot be bested by that-."

 **POW!  
** "TO THE FACE!" Steven N shouts, landing a swift punch to the face.

He then lands a barrage of punches to the face, as Kagura blocked the attack. She lands a kick, sweeping him off. He lands a side kick to the face, and she delivers a punt kick up to his chin. But he blocked it with his elbow. She stepped back, as she growled, "You think you're tough…"

He said, "I _am_ tough, sucka. Steven Nevins is the strongest there is! For my friends, and for my family, Steven Nevins will teach you a lesson in pain! Because I'm about to kick yo arse!"

He posed, and they resumed clashing punches and kicks. Kagura lands a heavy right, only for Steven N to block the attack. They resumed, as Kagura delivers a swift kick to his face. She drops a huge right, but he blocked her attack, landing a volley of kicks to the chest. He swept her off, and landed his foot on her chest. He grabbed her neck, but she shoved him off, pushing him back. Kagura lands a huge elbow to the spine, but he lands a kick to her gut. He stood up, turned away from her, and lands an elbow and fist to the body. He then lands a kick to the back of the head. She drops down, as she was moaning. She thought, "Damn… He's… He's besting me… How did he know my counters?"

He lands a combination of chops and punches, as she was coughing blood. She broke free, as she cried out, "DAMN IT ALL!"

They resumed clashing with chops and punches, as she knocked him down, and resumed in a barrage of chops and punches in the chest. She continued to land blows, only for him to drop to the ground. He flipped up and shouted, "Now you made me mad!"

She posed in a demonic pose, as she said, "It's on, now… You die, in my hands… I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! **I AM THE GREATEST WARRIOR THAT'S EVER LIVED!** "

He charged at her, but she lands a swift kick. He counters the kick with a huge dropkick to the knees. She dropped to the ground, as her body was aching. She was weakening, as he called out, "Kagura… NOW, IT ENDS! YOU DONE MESS UP!"

She roared, as she charged at him, about to strike. He lands a huge roundhouse to the skull and hollered, " **THIS IS FOR HARUNA! DIE!** "

 **SMASH!  
** He lands a huge kick to the face, smashing her face and skull into pieces. She croaked, as she was croaking, "How… did I… let… this happen?"

She was stumbling back, badly hurt and moaning, "I… I am Ka… Kagura… Sohma… I'm… supposed to be… invincible… How… can I lose… to the likes of you? I hate you, Steven Nevins…"

He stepped back and said, "It's over, Kagura. You failed. THAT was for Haruna Hiyashi, you bitch!"

She was at the edge of the roof, as she was coughing, "I'm… I'm… I… ammmmm… defeated… I lost… I…"

She sneered evilly and barked, "NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE INTO YOU, STEVEN NEVINS! Under my rule and my mistress's evil reign, NO AMOUNT OF KUNG FU CAN EVER BEST ME!"

She pointed at him and hollered, "Mark… my… words… I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE… **TIGER KINNNNNNNNNNNNG!** "

She fell off the roof and plummeted into the darkness, screaming in pain.

He rushed to the edge and cried, " **KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

He clasped onto her wrist, as he saved her, saying, "You mad, girl? You can't do that!"

Kagura hissed, as she was dangling in the air. She broke free of his grip and resumed falling. She called out, in her final words, to her sworn and worthy opponent, " **STEVEN NEVINS… I'LL… BE… BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAaaaaaaa…!** "

She disappeared into the darkness, and was never seen, since then.

He growled, as he was kneeling down, "You fool… Why would you kill yourself, over your anger? I promise… I will not forget our battle, as the greatest match we ever had. Kagura Sohma, Steven Nevins called you a worthy foe… but I disapprove of your powers…"

He turned away and said, "Haruna, it's over… Your death is avenged… Rest in peace, Dragon Queen…"

He prayed in the middle of the rooftop, and wished his condolences to Haruna Hiyashi, who was gone in the battle against Kagura Sohma.

* * *

Kaname said, as Beth was worried, "And since then… Kagura resurfaced… and these two never met, since. Mr. Nevins vanished, moments after Kagura resurfaced to awaken our three enemies. Haruna's death was hurtful to us… But we're not sure if she's alive or not. After that, he decided to train, on Haruna's behalf. Two years later, the rest was history… of course, Mr. Nevins never bothered to resurface from training. Kagura would lay the groundwork to get her revenge… so _he_ could show up. But so far, we haven't seen him, since two years ago. From last we heard, he was hanging in Manchester, visiting his father… and tragedy occurs…"

Beth whispered, "And that's when he became evil."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, Kagura would do anything to kill him… even if it means she would kill his family, too; namely you. Not his father… During his holiday at home, his father was killed in a fire…"

Beth thought, "No… Not how I remembered how Grandfather died…"

Of course, what really happened, that Kaname doesn't know… Clifton Nevins didn't just die… he was murdered by Mio Akiyama, prior to the events that took place.

Beth said, "It's amazing how Father learned so much, only to best such a fighter like Kagura Sohma."

Kaname said, "True. But even so, Kagura is ever vigilante and vile, waiting her time to strike. She's like the cobra, crossed with the boar. We lost the dragon of our group. It's no secret that Mr. Nevins and Miss Hiyashi were once arch-rivals. They both excel in Kung Fu, and are experienced fighters. But it's forever a rivalry between the _Tiger and Dragon_. But now… Haruna's dead."

Beth replied, "Maybe she will turn up, one day… Maybe she didn't die, but survived the fall."

Kaname said, "I'll believe it."

She stood up and said, "When we were looking for where Haruna fell, her body was gone. So, to put in assumption, maybe she crashed into one of those trees, fell into the river, or… in your perspective, she may have survived. But we can't be so sure. Mr. Nevins never bothered to look for her. He felt bad about not saving her, but he said that he'll honor the memory of his fallen ally. And the rest… well, we knew what happened next."

Beth thought, "Only because Auntie Michelle knew… Father has turned traitor… to an evil deity…"

Kaname said, "Well, I better get going. We have big plans for tomorrow."

She stopped by the doorway and said, "I don't want to lose anyone else… I'm happy to have friends like Mr. Nevins, Haruna, Kyo, and Subaru… But I wish they remained with me… forever…"

She walked off, as Beth said, "Kaname… She, too, is having hardships. Father's evil, after his friend died, and Grandfather was killed… and Auntie Michelle…"

She clutched her fists and said, "I won't cry! This is the final! I'm cementing this promise, until I say different! I won't rest, until Kagura Sohma is defeated, once and for all! I'm going to honor Father's legacy, not before he abandoned me! She's going to pay! Her, and those three freaks!"

She was tired out, as she moaned, "But… First, I need shut-eye…"

She went into bed and went to sleep. She thought, as she was relaxing, "I know it's not too much to bear… but Father would've done the same thing… if he was still here… learning Ty Ko Ky…"

She fell asleep, getting ready to prepare for Venice.

* * *

Back to present day (seven days until the gems dissolve), in a huge temple in Italy, Kagura was plotting over the plan to achieve her goal. As she was planning, Inga was looking through the door, and whispered, "Our Master… She is that bloodthirsty. Corruption flows inside this woman…"

She left to another room, with a huge table and a stone mask. Anya was sitting in the table, thinking. Inga said to Anya, "Miss Anya, dear sister, is it wise to trust the human?"

Anya said, "I sensed her. She's no longer human, but rather a living corpse, powered by the gems. I sense it within her."

Inga said, "Then… She's one of us?"

Anya replied, "No…"

She held up the mask and stated, "The spines that this mask uses can pierce the human brain… much as how the power cores of Mount Fuji can pierce the human heart… However, they don't have the power to probe our immortal brains. Combined as one, the mask and power core, they are the perfect combination of immortality. The solution is finding more power."

She held up a red gem and shone it over a candle. The candlelight shone into the gem, and shot out a laser, heading straight for Inga's arm. It blasted into her left arm, only piercing a small hole.

Inga asked, "My god… What is that?"

Anya said, "The mortals called it the Red Stone of Fuji. This little gem can refract light inside, at least a billion times. This power is perfect for our kind. The end result… is light of purity and strength. This amplified light holds power untold."

She threw the stone mask into a pile of broken masks, "BUT THIS ONE WON'T DO!"

She held the gem and added, "This little pebble isn't powerful enough. We need more capacity and strength, with it!"

She crushed the power core with her bare hands and continued, "To complete our quest, we need that gem that is utterly flawless… We need… _A Super Fuji_! Once we have that, we shall conquer the sun, and then become the final perfect step in evolution!"

* * *

Mandy explained, the following day, to the others, "The gems were created, long ago, by a woman named Ikara Tokisaki. She lasted from the prehistoric era to today. She is currently deceased. Throughout history, Tokisaki was responsible for events of the world, for 15,000 years. The gems have been buried all around Japan, since the dawn of time, causing tragic events to occur. Six years ago, Fukushima erupted, and rewrote history of Tokisaki's evil ambition. That led to the woman in question that wants the power for herself. She was the creator of the powerful gems, assisting Miss Tokisaki. Her name… is Anya."

They gasped, as Mandy said, "Anya, Inga, and Elsa… They are servants of the gem, or as they would call it, Power Cores. These gems are powerful enough to give a human or dying corpse long-lasting life. And they crossed the Atlantic, searching high and low, looking for the right gem."

A boy in a black suit appeared with a red gem, "Ma'am, I got the gem you asked for."

Mandy took the gem and said, "Thank you, Kevin."

Kevin bowed, as Mandy showed the others the stone, which is attached to a chain, "What I have here is the gem that these Jewel Women wanted… This is a perfectly flawless stone, known as a Super Fuji."

She held it up high, as Beth cried, "You've been carrying around the red stone, this whole time?"

The gem absorbed the sunlight, and shot out a huge laser from the stone. Everyone dodged out of the way.

"Long ago, an event took place, involving the gems. The village who uses Ty Ko Ky were eradicated by the Jewel Women. This stone was almost in their grasp. But for now, I am the one who will be its sole guardian."

Kyo seethed, as Beth thought, "Kyo, I know how you feel… The Power Cores… not only it took the life of my Grandfather, but countless others, as well; and what's worse, my Father abandoned my family, to join the dark side. And now, we're learned the creator of the Power Cores – Anya! Kagura Sohma isn't just out for revenge! She's just a slave to that demon!"

She called out, "Just break it! Smash the damn thing into pieces, and those girls will cry!"

Mandy said, "No! I can't do that. Legend has it says that the three Jewel Women can be defeated, if the stone was involved, in the process."

Beth cried, "What? That's crazy! Why would that be?"

Mandy said, "I don't know… but… I will perform myself as the guardian of the gem, for as long as I can. Beth… Subaru… Kyo… Kaname… I believe the time has come for your final examination."

They shouted, "WHAT?! A FINAL EXAM?!"

Mandy instructed, "Kyo, you will spar with Kaname… And Subaru, you do the same with Beth. Come nightfall, we shall begin your test and see if all of you are worthy."

They nodded, and said, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XV – End_**

* * *

 ** _The final test begins! Now that we know the origins of the Red Stone, the Power Cores, and Anya, what lies ahead for our heroes?  
Time is running out… Beth has now six days left! But will she be able to learn Ty Ko Ky, and hold the secret to her Father's betrayal, at the same time?  
Find out in the next episode…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	45. Episode 16 Chapter 1

That night, in Air Supplena Island, the final test was about to begin. On one side, Kyo and Kaname were atop the building, standing on a tightrope.

"Are you ready, _El Gato_?" Kaname said, "We'll see who has the best skill, and prove who's worthy!"

She posed, as Kyo said, "I was born ready! I've been holding out from this power, for long enough! Rat Boy have nothing on me! Let's see if your dazzle is all power, or just show!"

They leapt up, and began to fight.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the side, in a small island, Beth was walking down the path, getting ready.

"It's almost dawn… It's always the darkest, then… Now… Where's Subaru?" She thought, arriving at the main area.

Subaru appeared from atop a pillar, wearing her white GI with a red skirt, and said, "Welcome, Beth Nevins. Now, witness the power of Dairyu Style, combined with the powers of the Cobra!"

She leapt off and stood in front of her, "I always met you as a friend, Beth. And your father was a great man, likewise your aunt. But now, shed off family, and focus!"

She posed wildly and said, "Let us fight!"

Beth thought, "Stay focused, Beth… You have no beef on her. But you're lucky to get ready for the greatest test of your life."

Subaru replied, "The instructor told Subaru well. We need to use our Ty Ko Ky for our fists, instead of weapons. Even if we are unarmed, you know, Ty Ko Ky will aide us."

Beth smiled, "I'm with you, friend! Let's do that!"

And so, the final test is underway.

* * *

 ** _Episode XVI – The Ultimate Final Exam!  
Beth vs. Subaru!_**

* * *

Beth brimmed in energy, and then shouted, "LET'S DO THIS!"

She charged at her, as Subaru lands a swift right to her. She swung her punches around, but Beth was dodging them. She whispered, "She's good… but for a small target, Subaru won't go easy on her."

Beth growled, "Damn! And they say she's a weak one? For one who dons the Cobra, she's fierce!"

Subaru shouted, while punching, "I'm like the cobra! Subaru waits, and strikes, if given the chance!"

"You only need _one_ , Subie."

She swung her leg up and landed a huge right kick. Beth ducked and jumped over Subaru. She landed a swift dropkick to her face. Subaru stumbled down, but got on her two feet. She charged at her and began to strike with a powerful shot to the sternum. Beth was coughing, as Subaru said, "Come on and get me, you know!"

She landed swift blows, "PAGYU! PAGYU! PAGYU! PAGYU! PAGYU!"

Beth was reeling, as she was in pain. She grumbled, "Damn… Father wasn't kidding about being called a Choujin. And I thought it was being polite, and kicking somebody's ass! I never knew they're that deadly!"

Subaru walked towards her, and then said, "It's tough, but it's worth it. Believe me, Beth. I know how hard it is to train with the likes of your father, you know!"

She did a karate pose and said, "But that doesn't mean I can trounce you! Subaru wouldn't forgive herself, once she's made you a complete failure!"

Beth barked, "OH, YEAH? You were the last to climb out of the Hell Climb Pillar, if memory served me!"

Subaru swung her legs, again, but Beth caught her kicks, and proceeded to land swift punches to the gut. She lands a huge right kick to her face. Subaru remained standing, as she was steadily holding on to her stance, using her feet. She then said, "Perhaps our teacher didn't make it clear. You're using raw power, rather than Ty Ko Ky. Mine has already begun!"

Her hands brimmed of golden energy, as she said, "Now, Beth Nevins, falter to the Cobra!"

She lunged at her, as Beth thought, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SHE'S BEEN USING TY KO KY, THIS WHOLE TIME?"

The powers of Ty Ko Ky, founded by Queen Tia, are used to obtain power. About 85% of these users have learned to predict their next moves. This move is simply a trump card for the holder of this power, but can only use it for magic and weapons. In Mandy's training, fists count as weapons, and she uses her extensive training to use this for a support for the martial arts, including the art of Choujin Kung Fu. This would mean that she is using ways to upgrade the Ty Ko Ky, from a support power to a powerful skill.

Subaru lands a swift blow to Beth's head, and she started to fly off. She quickly landed on her feet and said, "Alright, Cobra Kai! It's time to declaw your venom, or something like that! I kinda wish I had backup sass, like how Father did it… Damn! I'm not clever to make brass."

She rushed towards her, emitting a gold energy aura, and began to work on Subaru. She rushed at her, landing a barrage of fists to the temple. Subaru ducked the last punch, as her long brown hair turned darker. Beth whispered, "Whoa… I never knew _that_ trick… Her hair's becoming black…"

One of the traits of Ty Ko Ky is that if used correctly, the user's hair will turn darker; similar to the famed Super Saiyan, except the hair color gets dimmed by 50%.

Beth growled, "I see that the Ty Ko Ky is similar to lament power."

Subaru called, "That's _dormant_ power!"

"Lament, dormant, whatever! I'm still a child, you know!"

They began to clash, as they land punches and kicks, at the same time. Beth thought, "Damn… She's stronger, using the Ty Ko Ky… And with her abilities as the Cobra… It's hard to say… What is she?"

As they continued on, Kaname and Kyo were fighting on the other side, exchanging kicks. Kyo lands a swift jab, but Kaname leapt over him, with a backflip. She lands a headlock onto him and said, "Can your Ty Ko Ky counter an Azteca Pride?"

She swung around and landed Kyo on the wires with a bulldog. She flipped backwards and said, "Come on, Kyo! Show some passion!"

He got up, "I got your passion, right here, you Lucha Loser!"

He charged up his powers, and had his hair darkened to a dark orange. Kaname gasped, "Wow… What a rip-off…"

Kyo shouted, "RIP-OFF?!"

"Reminds me of an anime that Kyoko showed me…"

Kyo lands a swift jab to the face and said, "THIS IS NO FICTION!"

Kyo's power was increasing, as Kaname took the assault. She groaned, as she was taking the abuse, " _Mama Mia…_ He's getting better. No wonder he didn't lay a hand on his cousin, in fights. He's headstrong, but lacks discipline. But I know I have the heart of Japan beside me. I didn't train in Mexico, after I was abolished of the right to be champion of Jindai High, for nothing!"

Kaname pushed him back and roared, "NOW I'M MAD!"

She lands a huge barrage of kicks to his body, in sheer rage. She went on a raged-inducing rampage on Kyo, as she thought, "I have to remember… I can't activate my Ty Ko Ky, yet… The mission is to guard the Super Fuji from those evil women… Kagura wins, we're all doomed…"

She grabbed his legs and shouted, "Time for a giant swing!"

She spun around, swinging Kyo in a giant swing move. Kyo cried out, feeling dizzy, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Back to Beth and Subaru, Subaru lands a swift jab, but Beth counters it, tossing her over her shoulders, in a Judo throw. Subaru moaned, as she landed on her butt, "OW! Hey, no fair!"

Beth said, "Not fair? Let me ask you this! My training was to condone the Ty Ko Ky, and to learn its abilities, as a last resort, correct?"

Subaru said, "True. But mastering the art will make you activate it, at your own will. But like fighting animes, true fighting powers, like in Dragon Ball Z, take time and power. And it's not forever! You may lose it, after you tire out, you know!"

Beth said, "Okay, nerd. It's time you learn that Nevins Family Power is the greatest there is! Anime or not, you're going down!"

She charged at her, and swiftly landed more punches. But Subaru flipped backwards and prepared to pose. She called out, " ** _Spirit of the Cobra, TRANSFORM ME!_** "

Her body shone, as she was now wearing a green blouse and pants, with a black belt and a black headband. She poses, and did a Cobra stance, " ** _COBRA KNIGHT!_** "

Beth cried, "WHOA! Sailor Moon much?"

Subaru said, "No need. I am the fighter that strikes back, coiling and waiting to pounce! I am the _Chosen Choujin – **Cobra Knight**_!"

She prepared, "And now, Beth, time to see two powers at once… Choujin and Ty Ko Ky powers… AWAKEN YOURS, OR FAIL IN MY HANDS!"

They resumed brawling, as Subaru uses chops at her, as Beth was dodging the attacks. Beth gasped, "Amazing… She's learning how to use the Cobra technique. This is amazing!"

Subaru lunged at Beth, using her cobra strikes, and Beth kept avoiding them. She said, as she was striking, "Witness this martial arts! Subaru uses this to spar with your father, and she almost bested him! I deserved respect from him, countless times, long after he kicked me out, for trespassing in his dojo! I want to learn from the best, not to be an invader! I am learning to become strong! To be the best, you have to learn from the best!"

Beth cried, "You also never told me that your snake bites are rather scary!"

Subaru said, "You're a rabbit, aren't you? And the rabbit is like the cobra… a part of the Zodiac. And snakes EAT rabbits!"

She pounced her punch at Beth on the chest, knocking her down. She grumbled in pain, adjusting her breathing mask. She whispered, "If I didn't have this mask on, I'd be on easy street! But it's working out… I have been learning to control my breathing…"

She stood up and called out, "You are going to get what's coming to you, snake charmer!"

She charged at her, and her aura darkened her hair. She shouted, "SUBARU MIKAGE! I AM GOING TO BITE YOUR OFF, SCALE BY SCALE!"

Subaru posed, "COME, BETH NEVINS!"

She lands a swinging kick to the chest, but Beth avoided it, standing on her foot, and leaped off of her foot, over her head. She kicked her legs down and pounced her head down. Subaru kneeled down, and Beth delivered a swift Kung Fu kick to the spinal area. Subaru was down on the ground and said, "Ungh… She's… good…"

She was getting up, as she moaned, "For an 8-year old child, you're agile and strong. Your father's skills…"

Beth said, "Yeah, well, my father's skills were amazing! But I have learned, without even sparring! You think I would destroy my body, until I was ready?"

She rushed at her, "1! 2! THIS BOOT'S ON YOU!"

 **SLAM!  
** Subaru gets kicked in the face, with a flying kick. She stumbled down, and moaned, "She's good… but not good enough…"

Beth and Subaru continued to brawl and clash, as their powers increased heavily. Kyo and Kaname, meanwhile, were still clashing kicks and punches. They clasped hands, as they were performing a test of strength. He kicked her in the stomach, and landed a swift strike of chops to her chest. He swung his right leg up, but Kaname dodged it, landing a one-two combo on his chest. He called out, "Not good enough!"

She spun around him, "Not done yet!"

She grabbed his neck, and tossed him into the floor, head first. She then land a knee to the head. He remained in place, and landed a double kick to the waist. She remained on spaghetti legs, until she grabbed his arm, stopping his next attack, landing a kick to the arm, and a palm strike to chest. She lands a flip dropkick to his chest, and he falls to the ground. Kaname's hair dimmed to a dark blue, as her Ty Ko Ky was activated. She gasped for air, "I never had this anger, for so long… But now, I'm going to beat you, but good."

Kyo prepared, "Good… Let's prove who has such power!"

They clashed again, landing punches, kicks, and chops. Kyo managed to avoid Kaname's grabs, since she is known for swift attacks and takedowns. Kyo lands a huge kick to the face, followed by a sweep to the legs. Kaname flipped back and said, "Time for the second course, _mi amigo_!"

She shrilled, " _AZTECA!_ "

He roared, as they charged at each other, continuing to swing around and punching each other.

Meanwhile, Beth and Subaru resumed their battle, with Beth holding her own, winning the battle. But Subaru leapt up and swatted her head with a heel kick. Beth zoomed under her legs and tripped her down. Subaru groaned, as Beth leapt over her and stomped on her back. Subaru growled, as she slithered off her feet. She hissed, "Subaru ain't going down like that!"

She prepared, as Beth said, "Right… Round Two! We're going to go all the way! HIGH POWERED FREAK!"

She charged at her, as Subaru ducked from Beth's flying kick. She landed on the wall, on her feet, as Subaru dashed off, "Come and get me, kid~!"

She dashed away, as Beth chased after her, "GET BACK HERE, YOU JERK! THAT'S _MY_ SPECIALTY, YOU SNAKE BRAT!"

Subaru went around the corner to the other side of the building, as Beth jumped to another area. She called out, "WHERE ARE YOU, SNAKE GIRL? My father is the Tiger King! And Tigers are fierce than the Cobras!"

Subaru screamed, as she was shrieking. Beth gasped, "SUBARU? That scream…"

She looked around, and noticed that she's nowhere to be found. But that means one thing…

"SUBARU!" Beth dashed off, looking for the scream. But as she ran through the streets, she noticed a small spot of blood on the pavement. Beth gasped in horror, as she found Subaru, in the air, as a woman is holding her up, with her right leg up high. Subaru was limp, and was motionless, dripping blood from her mouth and stomach.

Beth gasped, "No… Subaru… Who is that?"

Beth was in complete horror, as she witnessed it. Subaru Mikage is dead. And this woman killed her, deep within the shadows, impaling her foot onto her solar plexus. She grinned, as she turned to Beth. Beth recognized her, "INGA!"

Inga killed Subaru. Inga said, "Well, we meet again, human…"

Beth cried, "YOU! What are you even doing here? You're the last person I wanted to witness, especially in Venice!"

Inga's arm bulges, as she drops Subaru's dead body. She then said, "It's natural that the woman guarding the red stone is an island or two away…"

She walked off, as Beth saw Subaru's body, with a huge hole in her chest. Beth whispered, "Inga pierced into her lungs… Lungs are a vital point for Ty Ko Ky and Hamon… It had to been a kick of incredible power."

She leaned to Subaru and said, "Father… Another one of your Choujin Heroes have fallen, _vis-a-vis_ , by Kagura Sohma's hand… The Cobra, Subaru Mikage… You were the one person that was nice to me and my friends, other than Kyo and Kaname… To be honest, you were the only person I'd considered a friend. You fought hard to be alongside my father, and in a short time, your life ended, only from the tyrant that is Kagura Sohma. You wanted to be powerful… only for me to surpass you."

She sat up and said, "You'll have to watch me, from where you are now! See what I've learned from you!"

Inga was walking on the spikes, as Beth turned her attention to Inga. They were standing on the bed of spike, on the tips, using their powers.

"I know it's six days early, Inga… but I'll be taking your earrings now…" Beth jeered.

Inga growled, "Heh. You're going to avenge your friend? Out of my way, girl. I don't have the time!"

Beth said, "You don't have the time? What do you mean?"

* * *

 ** _Inga appears for one goal: the Super Fuji! With Subaru Mikage dead, Beth Nevins looks to avenge the fallen Choujin… AND for the antidote for the gem that Inga implanted within her… But will it be enough?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	46. Episode 16 Chapter 2

Remember last time? The Choujins and Beth were sparring in their final examination for Ty Ko Ky. Kaname and Kyo were brawling at an evenly matched playing field, while Beth and Subaru were neck-to-neck in power and skills. But just as the battle reaches round two, trouble came! Inga, one of the Jewel Women awakened by Kagura Sohma, appeared in Air Supplena Island, and said that she has located the Super Fuji, held by Mandy. Beth is now angered by the fact that Kagura Sohma's presence has been made… but also… Subaru Mikage, one of the Chosen Choujin, was killed by Inga, during her fight. Beth's chance for payback begins… right now!

* * *

 ** _Episode XVI – Chapter 2: The Fiery Bloodstone of Passion!  
Inga's Burning Attacks!_**

* * *

Inga was walking on the spikes, as Beth turned her attention to Inga. They were standing on the bed of spike, on the tips, using their powers.

"I know it's six days early, Inga… but I'll be taking your earrings now…" Beth jeered.

She pointed out, "That antidote! I'll be taking it, right now!"

Inga growled, "Heh. You're going to avenge your friend? Hmm… Obviously not. Out of my way, girl. I don't have the time!"

Beth said, "You don't have the time? What do you mean? You have a lot more time than I do!"

They stared down, as Inga smirked, "That was pretty sharp. _You_ may have a little more to offer. But when someone looks at me, for an obvious challenge, like that one… They're asking for their death."

Beth hops around the spikes, hopping on each tip off the fatal spikes. Inga said, "I see… She's learning really well. It's too bad that she's not that experienced yet. But then again, I have no plans on fighting her…"

Beth beckons to her, as Inga shouted, "I'm going to tell you this, one final time! Back away! You'd know that one touch of my body, and a part of you is destroyed!"

"Just _try_ to move me!" Beth called.

Inga lands a palm strike, but misses. Beth caught the hand, hitting her finger on Inga's palm. Inga gasped, "Ooh… What's this now?"

Beth smiled, "Oh, look. I touched your body, and I'm still here. I'm only for more important things…"

 **STAB!  
** She pushed her finger into Inga's hand, piercing through it. Inga was amazed. "Using her powers, she was able to cut through the flesh of my hand. She's allowed a great deal of training, for a short period of time…"

She clasped Beth's hand and said, "However…" and pulled her arm back.

She looked at her smoking left hand and said, "You've developed newer skills. I am rather surprised."

She pushed Beth back, still gripping her hand, "But you're a long way to go from defeating someone like me! I've met and devoured countless Ty Ko Ky and Hamon users like you, thousands of years ago!"

She twisted her arm back and said, "If I break your finger off, you won't be able to use it for anything, again!"

Beth screamed in pain, as she was trapped. Inga was about to break it off, but Beth leapt upwards. Beth hovered over Inga, as her left arm was caught in a loop of string.

"OH, you finally noticed!" Beth said, "I was hopping up and down like a bunny, as your arm was looped in silk string. And it's also coated in vegetable oil, so you know it works well with Ty Ko Ky."

Inga gasped, as the thread was wrapped around her arm. Beth said, "I'll admit, I was aiming for your neck. But you didn't give me the chance to."

Inga growled, "How could a mortal have done this to me?"

She noticed the thread was connecting from Beth's arm… to Subaru's arm. Beth said, "I could be morbid… but for my taste, first blood goes to ME AND COBRA KNIGHT!"

 **SLASH!  
** Beth pulled the thread, as Subaru's right arm moved on its own, and slashed off left arm of Inga. The arm fell into a spike, through the wrist. Beth got the thread back and said, "2,500 years ago in China, Sun Tzu wrote " _The Art of War_ ". He said this: _Victory is decided, before the battle is fought_. That means if you plan to win, you need to layout strategies, while your opponent is unaware. It's true that I go to school, and skip a few lessons from boring trivia, but Mom made damn sure that I studied History! So, while you may have a lot of years under your belt, you didn't leave any room for strategy!"

She kicked the severed arm, impaled in the spike, with a huge left Hamon Kick, and spun it around, disintegrating it into nothing but a skeleton arm.

Inga growled, "Grr… Graaah… How dare you?!"

Beth joked, "Aw, are you angry? Are you upset that you cannot reassemble your arm?"

She yelled in anger, "WELL, THEN, GET UPSET! I'M FAR MORE FURIOUS THAN YOU! Because of that gem you installed in my windpipe, I couldn't get a good night's sleep for weeks!"

Inga was tearing up, swelling tears from her eyes, as Beth was concerned. She was bawling and crying, screaming, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Beth was confused, and thought, "She's crying? I thought for sure she would go on a rampage. This isn't just weird… but embarrassing… She's like a three-year old on a tantrum, wanting what she wants… And they call _me_ the child?"

Inga bawled, looking at her arm, which is now just bones, "MY POOR ARM!"

She held her bones, as Beth gagged, "Eugh… Some things are more creepier than mindless anger… I should finish her off, quickly, but…"

She felt a jab from her future sight, and said, "Right. I have a feeling I'm not going to fall for her sob stories… But I have a conniption that she's planning something."

Beth sneaks at Inga, and then Inga stops crying. Inga then said, "I feel better now. Sometimes I get emotional. But when I lose it, sometimes crying is the best way to go."

She turned to Beth and said, "Earlier you were referring to Sun Tzu, didn't you? I, myself, knew of him, personally. Long ago, in ancient China, I journeyed in this place to study. _To fight is to delude_. _All war is a deception_. One tries to make their enemies angrier, in order to lure them into committing costly mistakes. That is precisely what you're planning on, right? Well, it's not going to work!"

Beth was shocked, as Inga continued, "But I am delighted that you have improved so much. I admire your Ty Ko Ky ability."

She walked to Subaru's corpse, and continued on, "I've been longing for a worthy opponent. Her, however, she's nobody… Yes, she learns the Ty Ko Ky, in short time, but she cannot fully use that power… because she's frail and weak…"

 **SMASH!  
** Inga stomped on Subaru's left arm, breaking it off. Beth cried, "WHAT THE HELL? She just cleaned off Subaru's arm! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Inga attached the arm into her severed arm, and was whole, again. She stretched her left arm and said, "Well, it's a bit thin and loose, at the moment, but it'll grow thicker with the passage of time."

Beth was trembling, "Ugh… She's too much… Just a minute ago, she was crying!"

Inga smirked, "Oh, Nevins… Did I just frightened you there? Come on! Admit it! You're just a frightened child, literally speaking!"

Beth was scared, "She… I can't read her. No wonder her thoughts are blank. I'm always able to read my opponents. But this guy's personality is beyond my prowess! She's become invincible, without fault!"

Suddenly, Subaru's body was bubbling inside, exposing hot from within. Her head was split in half, showing a pool of molten hot blood. Inga said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you… You see, my gem is called the Bloodstone. Red is my color. An animal's core temperature will increase, when its fighting disease are greatly exerting itself. I can raise my blood up to 500 degrees, and shoot it within another one's body, at will. At the same time, I chopped off her arm. At the same time, I shoot of some of my blood, into her corpse to show you. You thought I drained your Cobra friend dry?"

She explained, "With her _Emerald Sandstorm_ , Elsa can control the wind, hence her gem, the Jade. _My_ domain is that of heat, hence my gem, the Bloodstone! I control the inferno!"

Beth said, "I see… Another fire user, like Aunt Farra. Where have I heard that before? But I'm perplexed… Jade and Bloodstone? Weird names for gems. I'll admit that desecrating a dead body is amazing, but I can also see that the reason you did that was to try and scare me!"

She unleashed her Ty Ko Ky, armed with her clackers, and shouted, "NOW TASTE THE RABBITS! My Ty Ko Ky wasn't strong, until one month later!"

She aimed her clackers at her hand. Inga's right hand was split into half, and Beth's clackers went passed her hand. Inga smirked, "I really _did_ frighten you… You see, Bethany Nevins… Your uncontrolled emotions cause you to fight recklessly, and too soon. My veins will inject boiling lava into your skull, in quick time. And then, I'll turn your brains into a new juicy boiling stew!"

Her hand was regenerated, and her fingernails opened up, revealing her red veins, slithering out from her arm. She hollered, as the veins went closer to Beth, "THIS IS THE REASON WHY MY BLOODSTONE IS GIVEN ME THE NICKNAME, **_THE BURNING QUEEN!_** "

Beth screams, as she was caught in the attack.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kyo and Kaname were still fighting, as they were running out of breath. Kaname said, "It appears that we're equally matched…"

Kyo said, "Well, I'm not surrendering to you…"

Kaname said, "Nor do I. But we've proven that, for the past four years, you and I were a formidable team. We're so focused, we shouldn't fight any longer."

Kyo shook her hand and said, "We passed… Didn't we?"

He walked to view Beth and Subaru's battle. Kaname asked, "I don't get it. We should join Beth and Subaru, so we can wish them luck. But… You are usually cold towards her."

Kyo said, "The only reason I was focusing on her is because we _all_ want to pass, together… You, me, and Subaru… Beth, is another story. She knows about her father, and the accomplishments that she did against Kagura, long ago. I can't deny it. Beth seems lazy and ignorant, but deep down, she's worth having as a friend."

Kaname smiled, "Oh, ho… You're not into making friends, are you? Tohru Honda became your friend, and look what happened. Besides, you got me, right?"

Kyo smiled and laughed. He turned to the second battle, and cried out, "KANAME! LOOK!"

Kaname cried, "OH, NO! BETH! Subaru's gone too far on her!"

Kyo said, "That's not Subaru… That's… **INGA!** "

Beth flies out of the way, with Inga's blood on her mask. Inga dispersed and said, "Hmph! And there's another one of your clever dodges."

Beth said, as she was flying off, "Alright… The mask gave me protection, that time… but…"

The mask exploded into flames, and Beth falls into the spikes below. Her mask was ripped off, as Beth was hanging on, unharmed. She moaned, "Ungh… I can breathe again… fully… but I can't seem to move…"

Her mouth was stinging, as she held her mouth, and moaned. She stood up and growled, "Alright, that's it… Damn her and her blood! I'm finally happy to have these kissable lips back from that rotten mask… and the first thing _you_ did was burn them off!"

Inga said, "Beth Nevins… Outside of you, you have your witty banter. But inside your head, you have all the plans, too. What's wrong? DID I HIT THE MARK? DID I HAPPEN TO HIT THE **BULL'S EYYYYYYYYYE?** "

Inga was mocking Beth. Beth growled, as she thought, "I think I may have a plan… but that future sight… nowhere near it… She's about to strike again, so my next choice is the string. I'm going to run around the spikes, and with each move I make, I'll form a pattern. Something she can't predict. Once I have her wrapped, I'll use my ESP Perk Hamon, for the gusto."

Inga laughs, as Beth thought, "That laugh means trouble. Could she be reading my plans? My intentions? No… This woman has NO psychic energy… but it feels like she has some ESP inside her."

She impaled herself in the spikes, and giggled. She leapt upwards and shouted, "Here comes the **_Burning Queen's Prison_!**"

Her veins stick out of her body, flailing towards Beth, as she was running away. Inga shouted, "How long have you been avoiding my attacks, Beth Nevins?"

She gasped, seeing Beth's wool knit cap shrinking. Beth said, "Well, I guess you finally noticed. What could be wrong with my hat?"

She grabbed her hat and said, "Figure it out?"

Inga looked around, and said, "Where…"

Beth said, "My hat is made of 100% wool. Perfectly useful for Hamon."

Inga smirked, "And?"

Beth shouted, "What are you smiling about? You're smiling, again! I don't like it!"

Inga said, "The next words from your mouth will be " _I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face!_ " Watch!"

Beth shouted, "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!" and then gasped in shock.

She yelled, as she was appalled, "HEY! Wait a second! That's _my_ shtick, you plagiarist!"

Inga said, as her veins were wrapped in the spikes, "You said that you had a web? Look around you! _I_ am the one with the web!"

Her web snapped off the wool web, and concluded, "I knew all about your web, before you did!"

She chuckled, "So, Beth… What was that little phrase you said, from earlier? Victory is decided, even when the battle is fought? Was that what it was? It's true! True! VERY TRUE!"

The veins hovered over Beth's body, spurting blood from inside. Inga called out, "Your plans are purely great, but mine are even better! MY PLANS WERE DECIDED BY VICTORY!"

Beth's arms were covered in holes, as Inga smirked, "Well, Beth Nevins… It seems that I have caught you! And soon, I'm going to turn you into an exploding cake, filled with my blood, and your head will pop off like a soda bottle!"

Kyo cried, as he viewed the action, "She's on a knife's edge. She's trapped…"

Kaname gasped, seeing Subaru's corpse, mangled and burning, "SUBARU! NO… That bitch killed Subaru! If Beth doesn't survive, then she'll go after _us_ , next! We have to run! This woman… We cannot fight her! We're too far away to help her, anyway! I know it's painful to watch, but we have to return to Mandy, and protect the red stone! We have to train harder, and stop Kagura, one way or another, even without Beth or Subaru!"

Back in the battle, Inga called to Beth, "Let me hear your screams, Beth Nevins! Let me hear it loud, as you'll twitch and rive in despair and agony, knowing that you've lost today!"

Beth remained calm, as she smirked, and laughing. Inga shouted, "Are you laughing at me? Have you forgotten about that I am about to give you an excruciating death? YOU'RE INSANE BY THE FEAR!"

Beth stopped laughing and said, "No… I'm not… You'll notice that my arms are folded, and my eyes are closed. So, this would be one off of victory. Am I right? _You're_ the loser here, because for the last 2,000 years, you have been asleep at the wheel!"

Inga shouted, "I LOST?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Beth smiled, "Oh, that future sight came true on what you were about to do to me… But you can't read me, as hard as you could, huh? Let me refresh your memory. You said that your plans are deeper than mine… Well, they didn't go deeper as _mine_! While you were sleeping for the past 2,000 years, humans have progressed. During the 18th and 19th centuries, _Legerdemain_ , or sleight of hand, became a very popular form of entertainment. Growing up, I'm a big fan of it, myself. ILLUSION IS MY THING!"

She pulled the string, as more string appeared from below. Inga shrieked, "NO! BUT I CUT OFF THOSE STRINGS! HOW COULD THEY-? IT CAN'T BE!"

Inga was ensnared by Beth's string, as Beth explained, "See? My rope magic works! I laid my trap, carefully. So that even if the string is cut off, it would still be whole. A simple trick."

Inga was burning in the string, as Beth cheered, "What you're going to say next is " _My veins will move faster than your pathetic Psychic Powers can possibly go!_ " NOW!"

Inga struggled to break free, and roared out, lifting her arms up, "My veins will move faster than your Psychic Powers CAN POSSIBLY GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then she roars, about to strike back. Beth shone in a gold aura, and shouted, "NOW FEEL THE BEAT OF AUNTIE MICHELLE'S ESP PERK ABILITIES! **FOR HER AND FOR SUBARU! _ESP PERK TY KO KY OVERDRIVE!_** "

She slammed her hand on the wool string, and Inga was completely electrocuted by Beth's huge burst of energy. She screamed in agony, as she was breaking apart.

"I can't…" Inga was moaning, breaking away from Beth's high-powered Ty Ko Ky, "I CAN'T! You're only human! I am the evolved one! THE HIGHEST LIFEFORM! I WILL NOT! BE! BEATEN!"

Her head exploded, showing a huge horn on her head, and a chrome skull. She roared out, breathing fire, " **KNOW THAT YOU PUSHED ME TOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "

She lunged her huge horn onto Beth, straight for the head. But Beth was ready. She held her left fist up and smashed the horn into pieces. As Beth avoided the final attack, Inga's body started to shoot lights from out of her entire body.

"She's emitting huge lights, all around… That must be from the living, for millennia…" Beth said, as she pointed at her, "Now die already, Igna! Die for the thousands of innocent lives that you have taken for years on end!"

Inga exploded into nothing, reducing her into ashes.

Beth looked up and smiled, "Subaru… Know that you were the best Choujin that was nice to me… I thank you for assisting me. _Mille grazie, Subaru Mikage_."

Inga's earrings were all that was left, as they headed to her feet. Beth picked them up and said, "Now, the first antidote…"

She stopped and thought, "Hmm… When Helaviento was killed, she was turned to stone… except that Inga's bones were that of a skeleton, and they were completely destroyed. How is she different from the others? I have no idea, but she's dead now… and I have one of the antidotes that I was chasing after. All I need is Elsa's antidote, and I'll have Kagura and Anya to deal with, in full strength."

She opens the earring, as she was disgusted, "Ew… Reminds me of snot… It's almost like something from a slimy slug… But don't need to knock it back. Cheers!"

She chugged the antidote down, and then the gem inside her neck vanished. She felt her neck and said that she was free to breathe again. She was finally happy. Beth then said, "I have to meet up with Kyo and Kaname. Would they be surprised of how I did, and how I exterminated Inga? So then, I should return to the others, right away."

As she was walking home, she thought, "You know… Maybe I was using my head, most of the fight. My body is stiffening…"

Little does she know is that while she was walking to the boat, a living brain was latched onto her back. What sort of brain is this?

* * *

 ** _(6 days until gem in aorta releases the poison)_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	47. Episode 16 Chapter 3

Following the defeat of Inga, by Beth Nevins, avenging Subaru Mikage's death, Beth returns to Venice to complete her Ty Ko Ky training, along with Kyo Sohma and Kaname Chidori, the two remaining surviving members of the Choujin Brigade, led by now-betrayer Steven Nevins, Beth's father.

With Beth victorious, she returns home with victory. But little does she know, a brain is logged into her back. What sort of brain is it? Could it be Inga's?

* * *

 ** _Episode XVI – Chapter 3: Take the Life of this Child!  
Inga's Revenge!_**

* * *

Back at the Leaning Tower, Mandy watches the sun go up, holding the Red Stone. She said, "It's morning. And my four students have learned the art of Ty Ko Ky. Now… are they worthy of it?"

Kevin entered, as he asked, "Senora Amanda… Which blouse do you prefer, today?"

He showed up with a pile of blouses in his hands. His right hand has a normal white shirt, and his left hand as a purple shirt with pink stripes. She asked, "Which would you prefer?"

He said, "Well… White is nice and casual… but I think something much colorful would be exciting."

Mandy said, "I'll let _you_ decide."

As he was trying to choose, Mandy worries over the final exams.

"I worry about all of them… Kyo, Kaname, Subaru, and Beth… I have a bad feeling…"

Kevin agreed, "Alright, I shall go with the pretty white shirt! What do you think?"

Mandy nodded, and then said, "Kevin, I want you to bring Kyo, Beth, Kaname, and Subaru to my room, as soon as they arrive."

Kevin bowed, "Yes, senora. Hmm…"

He pondered again about the blouses, as Mandy said to him, "Stop! The colorful one will do nicely."

Kevin said, "Good! I was getting very confused by this. I have drawn your bath, by the way. I'll leave the blouse here, when you are done. I shall return, while you bathe, to clean up the broken glass."

Mandy said, as she headed to the bathtub, "Yes, thank you."

Kevin left to go get the broom, as Mandy disrobed herself to bathe.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Kevin was downstairs, as she was greeted by…  
"Guess who?"  
Beth.

He screamed, as she barked, "HEY! What are you screaming for? I didn't care you, like I was some sort of mouse! Well… technically speaking, since I'm the shortest of Mandy's students… You stupid idiot!"

He cringed, "Who are you? You're small! THERE'S A LOST KID!"

She cried, "WHAT? You think I'm a lost child! It's me, you idiot! Bethany Nevins!"

He gasped, as he asked, "Beth Nevins? No way… Last time I saw you, you were with a mask that Miss Mandy placed upon you. But I see you came alone… Are the others coming?"

Beth said, "Never mind that! Are you telling me that you never saw my face before? So, tell me… Am I that cute?"

Kevin looked at her, and then said, "Hmm… Weird lips."

Beth said, in disdain, "Well, yes… They seemed weird. Namely because I have my father's genes. But then again…"

She smirked, "If I get older, and I want to fall in love… and you, too… You'd be madly in love with me."

Kevin laughed, "In your dreams, kid!"

They shared a laugh, until Kevin gasped in shock. Beth asked her, "What's the matter? Are you shocked? We were laughing, moments ago…"

Kevin said, "Oh, uh… Nothing… OH! I forgot… Signora Mandy wants you to meet her in her room. But she _is_ taking a bath, right now."

Beth smiled, "Okay. I was going to tell her, anyway, that Kagura already know about the stone. See, they sent in Inga, one of the Jewel Women… and I'll explain it to her, later, once she's out."

Kevin asked, "Oh, no! You don't mean _her_ stone?"

Beth said, "Well, I can't be so sure… You really don't want to get involved… Believe me…"

She walked away, as Kevin asked, "WAIT!"

She stopped and asked, "Huh?"

"You know…" he blushed, "If you ever turn 14… I believe you'll be pretty hot."

He ran off, as she blushed, "He… He said that about me?"

Beth was embarrassed, as she was flirted, thinking what she'll look like, as a teenager… if she isn't doomed already, with five days to live, right now. She rubbed her shoulders, and felt like they've loosened up. The brain on her back was gone… and slithered away in the tower.

* * *

 ** _6:00am – One gem neutralized;  
5 days before gem in aorta releases poison_**

* * *

The following hour, Beth was watching Kevin, bringing a package to a carrier, chartering a motorboat. Beth was viewing the action, as she thought, "Knowing my manners, the reason I want to tell her about the gem is because Kagura has already stricken, last night. But she's taking a bath, so, I can't disturb her."

She moaned, "Where are Kyo and Kaname? I have to tell them… The news I have to tell them is really important."

She grinned, as the boat revved off, heading to another land. She then smirked, "If I was to wait, that's what I'll do. I'm lucky I'm not gay like Auntie Michelle _or_ a pervert like Emily. But where to wait a half an hour?"

She went to the door and smiled to the 4th wall, "I believe that I'm tall enough to reach the peek hole in Mandy's door. Hey, I may be 8 years old, but I am also curious."

She peeked into the door, and gasped. Mandy was finishing her bath, rubbing her hair. Beth giggled, "Ohhhhhhhh… So curvy… I'm jealous of her…"

She then was concerned, as Kevin went to Mandy. She thought, "Kevin? What is _he_ doing here? I didn't even see him going into the room. Something's odd. That was really fast. I thought he was out in the docks. OH, well…"

She grabbed the doorknob, and gagged, feeling a slimy fluid on the knob. She looked at it and said, "What the hell? The doorknob is covered is some sort of slime. But where?"

Kevin went to the table, as Mandy asked him, "Kevin, has anyone made it back yet?

Kevin said nothing, as she asked, "Kevin? You alright?"

Kevin's legs started to ooze green slime, as he started to contort and twitch, with his eyes dilated. Mandy cried, "KEVIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Beth gasped, "Who is that? What's wrong with Kevin?"

Mandy asked, as she noticed that the gem was gone, "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SUPER FUJI?"

Kevin spoke in a demonic female voice, "YOU! YOU REDUCED ME TO NOTHING, YOU HUMAN! BEING A BRAIN WITH NO BODY, IT UTTERLY HUMILIATING! NEVERTHELESS, I WANT YOU FOR ONE FINAL BATTLE!"

Mandy cried, "NO! This is bad! It's like he's possessed by an evil spirit!"

Kevin continued, "I put the stone to a boat, and sent it to a destination! I'm here to stop you from getting it back! I will not allow you to follow that postal boat! NO MATTER WHAT!"

He added, "The boy I am inside of is mostly alive, you see! And if you want to exterminate me, for good, you're going to have to take _his_ life, as well! Can you do that? YOU CAN'T! DO YOU?"

She cackled, as she went to Mandy. But Beth barged in and shouted, "INGA!"

Kevin was possessed by Inga. The living beating brain that Beth harbored, on her way back, was still alive. And when she returned to Mandy, Inga's brain crawled towards Kevin, delivering the Red Stone away to a faraway place, and to finish the job, kill Mandy and her students.

Beth cried out, "You won't give up on us, do you? YOU NEVER LEARN!"

Kyo cried, "BETH!"

He and Kaname arrived too late, as Kaname asked, "What the hell's wrong with Kevin?"

Beth huffed, "About damn time!"

Kyo cleared his throat and said, "You're lucky that you survived Inga… Anyways…"

He stepped in and gasped, seeing Mandy in just a towel, wrapped around her body. He flushed beet red and cried, "THAT'S INTOLERABLE! DID YOU… HAD… YOU KNOW… WITH-?"

Beth slapped him and barked, "Oh, cool it, meathead! You know it's not like that. Just look at Kevin!"

Kevin was crying, feeling hurt and alone. Kaname asked, "Did you do this, Beth?"

Beth said, "No. It's Inga. She's somehow in control of Kevin's body. Her brain invaded inside his brain and blood vessels. Damn her!"

Kevin sobbed, "Save me, Kaname… Everybody treats me badly… You don't treat me like I'm a garbage… Wouldn't you?"

Kaname said, "Oh… I don't know…"

Beth said, "Don't fall for it! That's Inga's own doing! Kevin's not doing the talking! Inga's manipulating him!"

Mandy added, "She's right! He somehow stole the red stone and managed to send it away on a postal boat! Leave her, you and Kyo, and find that postal boat! Get the stone back! This is for Beth and I to handle this being. If that stone gets to Kagura _or_ Anya, we're doomed! If the gem leaves Venice, and onto a train, we'll never track it down!"

Kevin leapt up, and then fought off Kaname. He kicked her down with a blow to the head. Kyo tried to run, but was pulled by Kevin's hand. He roared in Inga's voice, "You're not going _anywhere_ , dickheads! If you want to get that boat, or leave at all, you'll have to kill me, first!"

Kyo gasped, "He talks like a woman?"

Kaname said, "A female voice… Beth was right! I see what's going on!"

Kevin leapt over Kyo and cackled. He blocked the doorway, using his veins as tether, and made sure no one leaves.

"Yeah! Go on and kill me with your powers!" Kevin shouted, "It's relatively easy! But that would also mean killing _him_ , in the process! You know well that this boy's heart is delicate to take a shock of Ty Ko Ky, and die from the attack! If you're going to stop my Master's plans, why not kill me? GO ON! What are you waiting on? Finish me off, you fucking dickheads!"

Beth called, "HEY! That's enough!"

She grabbed his legs and said, "All I have to do is end the life of a young boy, and I'll have end your crusade! It's a small, but necessary sacrifice, but I'll admit that it'll save the world from your kind, one step at a time."

Kyo cried, "Wait a minute, are you serious, Beth? You don't know what you're doing!"

Beth barked, "That monster killed Subaru! SO, NOW…"

Her hand glowed in gold, and charged her fist down, "I'M GOING TO TEAR WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU, INSIDE, IN PIECES, INGA! I'M WAITING! COME ON OUT!"

Mandy shouted, "BETH! YOU CAN'T!"

Kaname cried, "BETH!"

Beth's fist went closer to Kevin's skull, and then…  
 **SWOOSH!  
** She turned her fist away, and sobbed, "Damn it all, I can't hit him! The bastard!"

She seethed, "I thought for sure that her brain may pop out, so I can eradicate her."

Kevin dropped down and laughed, "Enough of your bluffs! You can't kill this boy, no matter how hard you try!"

She snickered, as Inga was in control of Kevin's body. She then hissed, "By now, I'm sure the stone has arrived on the main island in Venice. YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

Inga uses Kevin's hands to scrape onto his face. She called out, "And now… I shall make this body explode, and cover you all with my burning blood!"

Mandy gasped, as Kaname cried, "Burning blood?"

Kyo yelled, "The bitch!"

Beth yelled, "What are you doing, Inga? STOP IT!"

Kevin started to spurt out blood, as it falls to the floor, burning the tiles. Beth cried, "LOOK OUT! HER BLOOD IS BOILING HOT!"

Mandy cried, "Kevin's body is tearing apart! If this keeps up, it won't be Kevin's life in danger, but all of us, as well! We have no choice! Beth, use your powers on her, NOW!"

Beth gasped, "Come on, NO! I tried that! I just can't harm him! I still have the nightmares to endure, like witnessing Von Stroheim's leg being chopped off! Well, I'll have even bigger nightmares, since it was _me_ that did it, back then!"

Mandy sighed, "Alright… _I'll_ do it, then!"

Kyo gasped, "Coach! You would do that? I'll do it! Let me be the one that will end this monster's evil decadence of power, mind, and soul!"

Beth gasped, "WAIT! Don't do anything! I thought of something! You remember Hell Climb Pillar? We can give _that_ a shot! Kyo! It's do or die, so let's go for it! Two types of Ty Ko Ky, at the same time!"

Kaname said, "I see what you're saying. Something like that might just happen. Let me assist you."

Beth said, "NO! Kyo and I will handle this. One of us falls, step in!"

Kevin's body was about to deteriorate. Kyo nodded, "I understand… Beth, follow my lead."

Beth agreed. They charged at Kevin, avoiding the burning blood. They surrounded Kevin, as they started to glow gold, with their hair darkening. They lunged their hands at Kevin's head, chest, spine, and legs, one hand each. Beth creates a wave of positive Ty Ko Ky, and surrounds Kevin with it. Kevin creates a negative wave of Ty Ko Ky, focused on his heart. And at that point, the wave of energy is at positive/negative zero! Kevin collapses, as Inga's brain was forced out, lunging towards Mandy, flying down into the air. Kaname jumped up and landed a dropkick, sending the brain away, landing on Beth's head. Kyo gasped, as he cried, "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Beth said, "No. Not this time. Let the brain take my body…"

She turned to the sun rising, and then said, "I believe the sun will take the rest of it."

The sun shone upon Beth, as she smiled. The brain started to dissolve into ashes, as Kyo helped Kevin up, who was unconscious. Kaname barked, "That lowdown dirty scum! She's nothing but a coward, hiding in a man's body!"

Beth said, "No, Kaname… I fought against her, and I understand."

She held the melting brain and said, "You see, she gave everything she had, and even threw away her pride, because she was going to give the stone to her master and allies, for her duty. For thousands of years, she did as she pleased. She lived her life to the fullest. Whether it was good or evil, I respect her life, and how she chose to live it."

The brain was gone from Beth's hand, reduced to ashes and vapor. The morning sun shone upon them, as Inga was completely destroyed.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Mandy used her Ty Ko Ky to gain control of Kevin's mind.

"Kevin… While you were under Inga's control, you must've been semi-conscious. Now, tell me… Where is the gem headed?"

Kevin responded, moaning, "Switzerland… St. Moritz… A package… with Senora Mandy's crest… Address is…"

Hours later, Beth asked, "Switzerland?"

Kyo asked Kaname, "So, if that's true, then Kagura and her thugs may be there, too?"

Kaname said, "Hm. I just checked with the contractor. The cargo train left, not 10 minutes ago!"

Beth said, "That's it! The stone is somewhere on that train! It might be a head start from Venice… but we have to beat the train ahead, before it reaches St. Moritz."

Mandy said, "We have to stop the gem from falling into the wrong hands. So, we're going to need every dirty trick, if we have to. It may break the rules, but we have to do everything we can."

Beth said, "I'm not afraid of that."

Kyo barked, "At first, I was worried Kagura may show up, but now, I'm going to avenge Subaru's death, by trouncing the bitch!"

Kaname added, "I'm going to help! Even with you two around, you still need the Crane by your side!"

They chartered a vehicle, a magenta convertible, to drive off to St. Moritz. Kyo was taking the wheel, with Beth in the front seat. Mandy and Kaname are sitting in the back. The car stopped, as Kevin waved goodbye. Beth called out, "HEY! KEVIN! I don't know if I'll be back, but it's goodbye for now! I promise I'll return to Venice, and visit you!"

"Really?" Kevin asked.

Beth smirked, "Yeah! Heal those ugly wounds on you, before I return, okay?"

Kevin jeered, "You stupid jerk~!"

The car drove off, as Beth cried out, "LATER~!

Kevin called out, "Be sure to come back in one piece, Bethany!"

Beth called back, "I won't! You may be a teenager, when I get back, but I _will_ return!"

Kevin waved goodbye, as he was crying…  
"Beth…"

Beth whispered, as she was enjoying the ride, "I'll be back, sooner than you think…"

And onward, our noble heroes… to their destination: St. Moritz, Switzerland.

* * *

 ** _Episode XVI – End_**

* * *

 ** _And so ends this heartwarming tale… but the battle and war is just beginning! Will Beth, Kyo, & Kaname retrieve the Super Fuji, before Kagura gets her hands on it?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	48. Episode 17 Chapter 1

Remember last time? Beth Nevins had already passed her Ty Ko Ky training with flying colors. However, at the risk, she lost a fellow Chosen Choujin, Subaru Mikage, slain by Inga of the Jewel Women. After destroying her body, and taking the antidote, Beth returns to the others, for the grave news. But little did she know that Inga's still-beating severed brain was hijacked on her back, heading to its destination: The Red Stone of Fuji.  
Upon returning to Venice, Beth and the others reunite, until tragedy struck! Kevin, the houseboy to Mandy, was possessed by Inga, and did the most heinous moves of them all. She made Kevin charter a postal boat, heading to an unknown area, except the passenger was the Red Stone of Fuji. Its destination: St. Moritz, Switzerland.  
For our heroes, it's onward to a brand-new country, and the chance to defeat Kagura Sohma's remaining two Jewel Women.  
Next stop: Switzerland!

* * *

 ** _5 days until gem in aorta releases poison…_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in St. Moritz, a woman in a dark hood was waiting by the post. It was Kagura Sohma. She was waiting for news from Inga, after she had delivered the red stone to Switzerland. A dog barked to her, as it was a small white-haired stray. Kagura ignored it, as she walked off, waiting five minutes. It was now 8:05 (Switzerland Time). The dog trotted away, sadly, onto a road. Suddenly, a car was driving by, as two men were enjoying wine, while driving the car. They were dead drunk and laughing like they don't care. Kagura sees the dog and the car, and kept walking, ignoring the dog, completely. The car went closer, as Kagura was walking the other direction. They passed each other, and the car headed towards the dog. The car went passed the dog, completely unharmed. Kagura stood in place and waited.

The man in black hair, holding up a bottle of wine, said in a Swiss accent, "Hey! Watch where you going, will you?"

The driver in blonde hair and shades was confused, as the passenger asked, "Oh, hey! What happened to your arms, man?"

The driver looked down, and saw his hands on the driving wheel… but his arms were detached from the wrists. The driver hollered, "AAAH! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE WHEEL, MAN! I CAN'T GET IT TO MOVE!"

The car went wild and flipped over a small hill. The car crashed on the roof, landing on the roof of the vehicle, and exploded in ablaze.

Kagura smirked, as she walked off, "Pathetic humans…"

As she was walking, she met with Anya, in a black cowl over her head, "Master… Inga hasn't returned yet. I worry over her, despite that I have no emotions in me. Human emotion is beneath me, since I'm not human."

Kagura said, "Of course, but… She told me that she found the red stone, somewhere in Venice. And she never reported back. I wonder if something has happened to them."

Anya said, "Thank you, Master. If any information, report it to me…"

Anya walked away, as Kagura smiled, "Yes… I will…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XVII – Chapter 1: The Gem is Now OURS!  
The NubMench resurfaces!_**

* * *

Beth was snoozing, as they stopped at the postal train, near Italy. Kaname said, "Beth… Hey, Beth!"

Beth moaned, as she was snoring.

 **CONK!  
** "BETH! WAKE UP!" Kaname roared, landing her elbow on Beth's skull.

Kyo explained, "We caught up to the train! They're going to their customs check, at the moment."

Mandy added, "That works us at our favor. We're an hour away from St. Moritz, which gives us enough time to get ready."

Beth said, "Good. I was getting tired…"

Kyo called, "Come on, Beth! Kaname! Look sharp!"

Beth said, "Listen, I'm saving my strength for the big battle, that's all! Just get off my case! Let's hurry up and get there, so we can retrieve this stone. Then, we're going to need some sort of plan, for the fight with Elsa."

Kyo said, "We'll do that, when we cross."

A car horn was honking, it blared to the car that Kyo is driving. Beth was annoyed, as she stepped out.

"What the hell! KNOCK IT OFF!" She cried out, "If you want to go on, then quit honking and pass us!"

She gasped, as she saw three Germans in green uniforms, with one woman in a green hood and jacket. These were members of the _NubMench_ , Kosuri's army. The woman laughed, "Well… aren't you looking a bit spry? My, you've grown so much, _Nevins_."

Beth gasped, "What was that? I don't even know you, Miss!"

The car drove passed them, as Beth called out, "WAIT! What was that about? GET BACK HERE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I don't even know any German Soldiers!"

Kaname whispered, "Wait! Look at the train!"

The train car was guarded and surrounded by many soldiers.

"So many soldiers…" Beth said, "What are they doing in the Swiss-Italian Border?"

A soldier appeared from the car and called out, "Here, Major! We found the package!"

He held up the same package that Kevin, under the influence of Inga, was delivering to St. Moritz. Good for them, but bad for our heroes!

Mandy shouted, "LOOK! They got the package!"

Beth added, "Yeah, and we all know what's inside!"

The major ripped the package open, and then held up the red stone necklace. Kyo cried, "NO! She's got the red stone!"

Mandy was befuddled and horrified, "I don't understand! Why do the Germans want the red stone?"

The major smiled, "We have decided to take the stone as a specimen for our scientific research program. For the past three weeks, we were watching your every move, while you were operating in Venice. We began surveillance, until we've lost our team in Rome. We saw you training… We saw Inga… We even saw Kagura Sohma… and we all saw what you want with the Super Fuji… Now, our base is at a lodge, up ahead. Follow us. We want to ask a few questions about the stone… about Anya… and about Kagura… Why not working together, eh? After all, we are not complete strangers, Bethany Nevins."

She walked off, heading to her car, as the others were concerned. Beth cried out, "HEY! How the hell do you even know my name, you-? ARGH! Don't think you know _anything_ about me, you bastard!"

Kaname said, "If the Germans are here, then… It means one thing…"

Kyo asked, "We lost?"

Mandy said, "NO! It means we have to trust them. We have to follow the Germans and trust their word. At least we know that neither Kagura nor Anya knows about the Red Stone, for the time being."

They agreed to follow them to their base.

* * *

 _On March 13th, 1938, the German Army was marching across Europe, taking country after country. They took Austria, while in two days and one year later, on March 15th, 1939, they annexed Bohemia and Moravia. Months later, on September 28, Poland was divided away from the Soviet Union.  
They wanted to ensure that their rule across the continent would last indefinitely. The problem with the stone mask and power cores will be solved perfectly, by giving them everything they need to prevail. The Germans were planning to use the power of immortality to conquer the world. But… years later, heading to today, the revived German Army wants to receive the Red Stone of Fuji, for that same reason, nearly eighty years ago._

* * *

 ** _10:00pm – five hours later…_**

* * *

Moments later, a figure appeared from the snowy cabin. It was Anya, and she was seeing two cars. She felt the walls of the exterior to the cabin and felt the heat, "Ah… The fireplace is lit… I sense life inside… Four lights on the wall… two on the ceiling, two on the desk – no, _three_ … Four humans standing by the wall."

Kagura appeared and said, "They're still here… Four humans… Meaning those pathetic Choujins…"

Anya said, "No. Their heights are 178 (5'10"), 174 (5'8"), 181 (5'11"), and 178 centimeters. It's not them. You forget that the girl that is your rival's daughter is smaller than that."

Kagura hissed, "Then… it must more casualties to bring out the Tiger King. Anyone else?"

Anya said, "One human is by the fireplace, at 183 (6'0") centimeters tall. Like I said, it's not the Choujins you seek, Master… There are five humans, all male."

Her right arm sprouted out a rib blade, as Kagura smirked, "Do it!"

 **SLASH!  
** Cutting through the walls, Anya slashed off her blade attack, in a long curve, aiming at the five men inside. She pulled her blade back, as Kagura stepped into an open window. She counted, "1… 2… 3, 4… Yes… That is five, alright."

Anya followed, as the room was full of blood, with the corpses of the German Soldiers strewn about. Anya said, "Master, what now? We search inside for questions? Some survivors may have located here."

Kagura gasped, seeing the same major, from before. The Major spoke, "So _you're_ Kagura Sohma, correct? And your dear little friend… She must be Anya. You're fast. In just a few hours, you know all about your friend's defeat, learned that we obtained the stone, and found our location to take it from us. Very impressive. And then, this brutal merciful calculated assault! Not one of my men survived, without uttering a cry or a moan."

Anya said, "I was sure there were only _five_ men, in this room… But you're a woman… And still… Tell me… Why can't I sense your body heat?"

Anya prepared to fight, as Beth emerged from the door, "HEY, RIFLE HEADS! What's a girl got to do to have grub, around here? I'll anything, other than your pota-! Huh?"

Anya jumped up and swung her blade towards the Major. The Major blocked the attack, as Beth screamed, "ANYA!"

The Major caught the blade with her right arm, but her glove was destroyed, showing a chrome hand.

"WHAT?" Anya shouted, "THIS WOMAN'S MECHANICAL!"

Beth gasped, "Wait a minute…"

She figured it out. The hat split open, as it revealed her face and magenta hair. She cried out, "You're… YOU'RE VON STROHEIM! DOUBLE SHOCK!"

Kosuri was alive, only with a metallic infrared eye on her right side. She was holding Anya back, as Beth said, "Triple shocker of the world! This woman… It's like… This is like meeting a spooky ghost in a dark cemetery at midnight. NO, wait… that was a movie."

She saw Kagura, as she was stepping back in anger, "KAGURA?!"

Kagura huffed, "Hmph! Brat's still alive, I see…"

Beth said, "Anya… and Von Stroheim, whom I could've sworn was blown to bits, back in Germany… They're both standing right in front of me…"

Kagura said, "My vendetta is with _you_ , Beth Nevins. But I see that I am outnumbered… Anya, you handle this job, by yourself."

Anya nodded, "Understood."

Kagura vanished, as she made her escape, cackling from far away. Beth growled, "Damn it all! She got away! It was a perfect chance to slew my father's worst enemy, but I was too focused on the fembot version of Von Stroheim. Look at her! She's got metallic parts all over her! The Germans must be hiding this. What incredible medical technology. Could it be for some kind of military defense?"

Beth said to Kosuri, "I guess _that's_ what saved your life, a while back, Von Stroheim."

Kosuri said, "Can't see, Bethany Nevins? You can, since Kosuri just came back from Hell!"

Beth groaned, "Ungh… So, why am I not happy to see you?"

She thought, "Deep down, she's not a bad guy, when you see it, except for the fact she's a damned German soldier. We did fought Helaviento, and she chose to destroy it, from the beginning. And then, there's the issue with Kagura, responsible for what she did in Rome."

Kosuri said, "Why don't you sit on a nice sofa und watch me do _mein_ work?"

Anya is glaring at Beth, as Kosuri held her grip on the Rib Blade of Anya. She thought, "She… She hates me, huh? I can see by her evil glare. She thinks I'm the one that killed Inga. And she's right. Even so…"

She called out, "ANYA! Do you think I was going to sit out this one, just for you to psyche me out?"

Anya stated, "Nevins… Once I have secured the Power Core, I'm going to put an end to you. I have no intent of hurting you… not yet… It's too bad that Elsa is still working out in Greece. I can't allow a Ty Ko Ky user, like the one who killed Inga, to remain alive."

Beth boomed, "Tell me, Anya! Do you plan on fighting as a warrior, or are for something else, like revenge? What _are_ you looking for?"

Kosuri called out, "Pay attention! You're fighting _me_! I will be your final opponent! I have NO Ty Ko Ky, but have the next best thing!"

Anya roared, "No machine can stop me!"

Kosuri held her left arm up and smirked, "Is that right?"

Anya used her free left arm to strike at Kosuri, but Kosuri's left arm contorted and grasped onto it, impaling into Anya's arm. Beth gasped, "No flesh and blood arm can bend like that! Her arms _are_ mechanical!"

Anya growled in anger, as Kosuri squeezed her fingers, pulling out a chuck of Anya's skin from her hand. Anya roared in anger, as she was bleeding. Her finger squeeze was at 1,950 kilograms per centimeter squared; almost as twice as Helaviento's strength.

Kosuri stood straight, with her legs together, and then saluted, "YOU UTTER FOOOOOOOL! **_GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE FINEST IN THE WORLD! THESE ARMS ARE POWERFUL! THEY WERE CONSTRUCTED BASED ON THE FORCE OF HELAVIENTO!_** "

She grabbed a golf ball and said, "Und so, Anya… We calculated exactly what we need to do with you, in order to eliminate your power, and leave you in desperate agony! Kosuri will pluck your feathers off, one square centimeter at a time!"

She crushed the golf ball, and called to Beth, "Hey, Nevins! Don't you dare even think about feeling sorry for me! My proud new form is the very embodiment of the peak of German Science and Engineering! If my father were here, if not in Japan, guarding Yotsuga Forest, he'd be proud of Kosuri!"

She held up an ammunition belt full of shells, and continued, "I'm not merely human, but much more!"

Her stomach opened up, revealing a machine gun, inside her torso. "AND NOW, I WAS SAVING THIS FOR KAGURA, BUT _YOU_ WILL DO NICELY! TAKE THIS, ANYA! My machinegun can fire 600 rounds per minute, and can shed through armor plating like it was paper! Kosuri will tear you into tiny pieces, in no time at all!"

Beth cried, "Her body's mechanical, too?!"

Anya leapt off, as Kosuri fired her machine gun. Anya was pierced completely into the bullets that were shot at. She was full of holes, as Kosuri continued to fire. Anya was blasted through the window, and dropped to the snow.

Mandy heard the gunfire and cried, "The hell was that?"

Kaname said, "It came from downstairs!"

They rushed downstairs, heading to where Beth and Kosuri are. Anya was outside, shielding herself, from the distance. She moaned, "Attempting to retrieve the gem may be difficult. The first attempt cost Inga her life. I refuse to let her ultimate sacrifice had been in vain!"

Her rib blade shone light, as the attack was halted. Anya said, "I control the light. Behold the **_Brilliant Bone Blade!_** "

Kosuri fired again, but Anya deflected her bullets with her Bone Blade attack. The bullets she deflected were slices in pieces.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Her blade has hardened bone and skin! It's like they are made of chrome and forged steel! It shouldn't deflect bullets like that!"

Beth said, "Her blade is amazing, but why is it glowing like that?"

Anya dashed forward, and swung her blade to Kosuri. Upon seeing that blade, up-close, Kosuri Von Stroheim was able learn of its secret. It didn't have a simple edge, but rather it had a rotating blade, moving in high-speed! Tiny razor-like claws spin rapidly across the blade, like a chainsaw, only twice the speed. Each claw was polished to a mirror-like finish, producing the faintest light, making it look like the blade is glowing from within.

 **SLASH!  
** She slashed onto Kosuri's torso, and dashed through it. Kosuri moaned, "We can't win! At least not without my weapons or any modern technology that I know of! We can't defeat her!"

Kosuri fell to the ground, in just her upper half. Her lower half remained standing, but the machinegun she was implanted with is destroyed, cut in half."

Anya said, "And what was Helaviento? She was a weak little guard dog. She couldn't even compare to us!"

She reached for Kosuri and said, "Now, I shall take the stone from you."

She searched into her, as Beth was scared, "Anya… What the hell? An ice cold sheet across her face. A blade that could deflect bullets in midair. There's no way I could've blocked that thing, with my bare hands. That blade would still slice right through me, even if I concentrate all my powers to a single blow!"

Beth followed Anya, as she thought, "And to be perfectly safe, I want to run away from here. She's way too dangerous to take on, directly! I can't think of a way to go around that blade of hers! But then again, I can't leave and let her take the stone! If she'd take the stone, now, she'll be practically invincible! I'll never be able to defeat her! DAMN IT ALL! I must go after Elsa and her antidote! Kagura wants my father, after all, and she's too stupid to realize that he's on her side, now! WHY ME! WAS THIS IN MY HOROSCOPE?"

Anya reached into Kosuri's pocket, and searched inside. She pulled out the Red Stone and was smiling, "Finally, the Red Stone of Fuji. At long last, it's finally obtained. Five thousand years I've waited for this day! Not that this thing would be destined to fall into my hands, but that's fate."

Beth called out, "ANYA!"

Anya prepared her blade and said to Beth, "Just be patient. After this mechanical girl, you're next."

Beth snarled, "DAMN! THAT BITCH! SHE REALLY HATES EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! Letting her take the gem means all hope is lost! Kagura Sohma would have the world in _her_ hands, now!"

Kosuri was on the ground, as she grumbled, "Anya… … …you fool… Don't think you've beaten me, because I'm not finished with you, yet!"

Her right eye opened, exposing a LED light. She hollered, " **KOSURI WILL BEAT YOU! _GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE WORLD'S GREATEST!_** "

Beth cried, "YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE, VON STROHEIM! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND BOAST, AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

Kosuri grinned, " **ULTRAVIOLET BEAMS ACTIVATE! FIRE!** "

 **ZAP!  
** She blasted a huge laser of UV light onto the wrist of Anya, knocking the Red Stone off of her grasp. The Red Gem drops to the snow, and slides off.

"Oh, no!" Beth gasped, "It's sliding down the slope!"

It was! The Red Stone was about to slide down the snowy slopes, and heading directly into the chasm, about to fall into the abyss, never to be seen again. Finding the gem would deem impossible to look, if it falls.

Kosuri roared, "AH, DAMN IT, **NO!** WE HAVE TO STOP IT! If that stone falls off into the cliff, it'll be lost forever! Searching for it is deemed impossible!"

Anya made a hasty dash towards the slope, as Kosuri cried, "NEVINS! You have to go after the slope! GRAB IT, WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Beth raced off, gaining on Anya, who was getting closer. Beth gasped, "Damn! She's closing in on me, like a laser! What speed! The way she's running like that, she plans on falling off the cliff, with the stone in her hands. She won't be able to stop, until she reaches the edge!"

Anya was recovering her wounds from the UV lights, as Beth growled, "Damn it! That drop beyond that cliff is about several hundred meters deep! But knowing her superior abilities, Anya could survive the fall. But it's as high as walking off the Empire State Building _or_ the Willis Tower, without a parachute! It'd be certain death for _me_!"

Kosuri was shocked, as Anya passed Beth, while running. She gasped, "Beth plans to slow down, before she reaches the edge, so she doesn't go flying off. BUT NOT ANYA! NEVINS CANNOT WIN!"

Beth called out, "THERE'S _NO WAY_ I AM LETTING THAT SLIME GET HER HANDS ON THE GEM!"

Kosuri cried, "GO! RUN HARD, NEVINS!"

Anya said, while running, "Beth Nevins, when I reach down to grab the stone, I'll be off balance. With my flank open, I'll be vulnerable. Is that what you'll try to do? You'll attack me, with your Psychic Powers, even if it means the Red Gem falls into the abyss. You think you plan will work, Nevins?"

Kyo, Kaname, and Mandy witnessed what was going on. Kyo gasped, "Look there! It's Beth!"

Beth shouted, "You're right on the nose, Anya!"

Anya slid down, as Beth threw her kick towards Anya's head. Anya jumped off, avoiding the kick.

Kosuri said, as Anya was in the air, "she leapt up, using her legs to grab the stone in her foot! She going to get away with it!"

She grinned, as she called, "You lose, Nevins!"

Beth smirked, "Oh, I don't think so. Why the smug Cheshire grin, Anya? _I'm_ the one that should be smiling here. I guess I underestimated you for that. But then again, I underestimated your reckless attempt of escaping! My kick wasn't aimed at your flank… but rather THE SNOW!"

She kicked the snow, sending it flying to Anya. Anya blocked the snow, but upon impact, she let go of the red gem from her foot, and flew towards Beth. She caught it and said, "You lose, Anya! Looks like _I'm_ the one that made the nice catch."

Anya was falling, as she seethed, producing a blade from her foot. It impaled onto Beth's shoulder, and was attached to it. Beth cried, "AAGH! A BLADE FROM HER FOOT? WHAT THE HELL?"

Beth was falling with Anya, dropping down below to the cliff.

Kosuri cried out, " **NEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!** "

* * *

 ** _OH, NO! Beth Nevins got the Red Stone of Fuji back, but… locked in Anya's foot blade, will she survive the fall?  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	49. Episode 17 Chapter 2

Last time, Kagura Sohma and Anya arrived at a small snowy cabin in Switzerland. Anya then met with a robotic Kosuri Von Stroheim, in which she is now a German cyborg. After fending off the Jewel Woman, Anya escapes with the Red Stone of Fuji, only for Beth to take it back from, as she prevented from 1) falling into Anya's hands, meaning certain doom for the world, and 2) possibly falling off the cliff, into abyss, where finding the gem is highly impossible to find. But just when all things are right in the world…

Anya was falling, as she seethed, producing a blade from her foot. It impaled onto Beth's shoulder, and was attached to it. Beth cried, "AAGH! A BLADE FROM HER FOOT? WHAT THE HELL?"

Beth was falling with Anya, dropping down below to the cliff.

Kosuri cried out, " **NEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!** "

* * *

 ** _Episode XVII – Chapter 2: From the Crevice Below!  
Who Will Get the Gem, First?_**

* * *

Beth and Anya were falling, as Beth was grabbing onto the jewel.

Kyo & Kaname cried, "BETH!"

Kosuri shouted, "She's falling with Anya!"

They continued to plummet, as Beth tried to break free. She cried, "What's happening? Her blade is melting into my body! It won't come out!"

She yelled at Anya, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

It's 175 meters to the bottom, five seconds until impact!

Beth roared, as her Ty Ko Ky unleashed, "Damn! Falling to my death, with this guy? NO THANK YOU!"

She grasped onto a thick stalactite made of ice, and called out, " ** _ESP PERK HAMON! CLING!_** "

She grabbed on, only for her to dangle with Anya, still clutched into her body, and very heavy. Hamon flows through easily in fluids, but ice and snow are solid, and impede the Hamon. But water is trickling down the ice, so the Hamon can flow up around the solid. Thus, it's working perfectly.

Anya called out, "I have no intentions on this mockery! This stone will be mine!"

Beth said, "That's what you say. This tenacity of yours! It's what scares me the most!"

She thought, "I'm best at exploiting my opponent's negligence, but a tenacious foe like her… is the absolute worst to face! Tenacity is the opposite of negligence!"

Anya called, reaching for Beth's hand, "It will be _mine,_ today!"

The icicle that Beth is grasping started to crack. It broke off, and they plummeted down, again. Beth spots more icicles down ahead. But Beth figures what to do about getting the blade off her shoulder.

"I know! I'll use my Ty Ko Ky to push off her, and use it against her!" She said.

She revved her punch, as Anya said, "I thought so. You'd use your Ty Ko Ky to remove this blade from me? How pathetic!"

She pulled the blade out and kicked her into the cliff wall, as the icicles fall down.

Kyo said, "Anya is waiting for Beth to rebound, so she can start cutting her!"

Anya prepared her Bone Blade, "Now then… I came for the stone… and I'll slice that arm off! Or better yet, I'll see you squirm to death at the bottom of the abyss!"

She swung her blade, but Beth held the Red Gem at the blade. Anya gasped in shock, as light emitted from the gem. Anya dispersed, as Beth smirked, "Now, you're not about to cut _this_ , are you? You wouldn't dare chopping the stone in half, along with me. I can use your own tenacity as a defense measure!"

She prepared a Kung Fu kick, "Now, eat this! **NEVINS FAMILY KICK!** "

She swung her kick high, but Anya dodged it. Icicles broke off, as more fall over to the falling two. Beth grabbed onto one icicle, and latched onto another icicle, and another, and another, and so on!

"She's using the icicles she connected as a rope?! Pretty clever, I will say." Anya huffed, "But they're in a free fall! They'll never reach the top!"

Kyo held an icicle from top and called, "In that case, allow me to lend a hand!"

Kyo used his powers to grab Beth's icicle rope, as Anya fell into the abyss. Beth smiled, "Kyo~!"

Kyo said, "Nice timing, wouldn't you say?"

Kosuri barked, "What the hell's wrong with you? You two some sort of team?"

Kyo explained, "Using fallen icicles together to make a rescue rope? I had nothing to do with that. Only Beth Nevins would try something so colossally stupid. It was predictable."

Beth said, "At least you were able to pull a trick off, in the nick of time. Proud of you, Monkey Boy."

"What was that?" He growled.

She smiled, "Nice, nice~! Real outstanding work, Kyo-kun~! And, hey, if you tell Mandy, if she's up there, send her a message from me. The Red Stone's mine, and safe and sound. I kept her from snatching it."

Mandy said, "That was a close call. Alright, Kyo, you may pull her up now."

He pulled the ice rope up, as Kaname said, "As for you, German cohort, your body is more durable than any others to hope for. If you can stop your snobbish ways, maybe we can work together."

Down in the abyss, Anya landed on her feet, stopping the fall. She looked up and sighed, knowing she failed. Kagura appeared to her and growled, "Anya… Did you get me the Red Stone?"

Anya didn't reply, as Kagura snarled, "You… From the look on your face, you had it, and you didn't kill her, just like that? What kind of assassin I awakened?"

Anya laughed hysterically and evilly. Kagura was confused, as Anya said, "This Beth Nevins… She's a lucky one…"

She looked to above, and thought, "I'll let you keep the stone, for another day… for _me_ …"

She then bowed, "Master, we must depart… Do not worry. Beth hasn't long to live now…"

Kagura growled, "That I'm hoping for. Come along. We meet in St. Mortiz."

They walked off, heading off to where Elsa is hiding in.

* * *

 ** _4 days before poison in aorta is released…_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in hotel in St. Moritz, Kyo and Kaname were on lookout, as Beth was sitting in a table, having lunch.

"So, this is St. Moritz." She said, "The Winter Sports Hub known as Sun Valley. Chic, relaxed, and sophisticated. A resort for the wealthy flock, during the holidays. Even the cats are all pampered and like a celebrity, from all the finest spas in Europe."

She sighed, as a white cat was stretching on a ledge. She tossed a piece of shrimp to the cat, but ignored it.

"Aren't _we_ fussy? Not a mood for shrimp?" Beth huffed.

She held up a fork, with a piece of smoked salmon, and said, "Alrighty, will Princess Feline have a piece of smoked salmon?"

The cat meowed, as she went to Beth. She giggled, "That's it. It seems I found what you prefer."

She played with the cat, as it reached for her salmon. She dangled it, as she was giggling, "Come on, kitty. Get the nice fish. Higher…"

The cat was on its hind legs, reaching for the fish. Beth smirked evilly, "GOTCHA!"

She tripped the cat's legs, and it fell on its back. Beth laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Aw, did I upset you? Enjoy, you puny pompous puffball~!"

The cat scampered away, as Beth was laughing. She sighed and thought, "Man… That was pretty mean… I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea… It's just because I'm really on edge… Since I arrived, a lot has happened… Kagura Sohma emerges, after snobbishly ignoring the fact that Father has turned villain… the Choujins lost a friend in Subaru Mikage… and June and Emily are back in America, worried over me… Worst of all, I only have four days, before the gem dissolves… and Anya, one of the Jewel Women, is actually serious about killing me… I can feel the threats closing in… They're all around. I have to relax… This is ridiculous! I can't be moping like this!"

Mandy called, "Beth, what are you doing, sitting on that chair? Come on up and take a look."

Beth headed to the others, as Mandy said, "We have a location on where Kagura is located. The address is the one Inga put on the package, where the red gem is to be located."

They spotted an old rundown building, in which Kagura is hiding out in. Kaname said, "It looks like an abandoned hotel… It would make a perfect hiding spot for Kagura and Anya, since daylight is the one thing they cannot be out in. Anya, yes, but Kagura, no. Kagura is not like those Jewel Women, since she's an undead zombie. But sunlight is what she hates. But knowing her, she would board up all the windows and doors, every little gap, to make sure that sun doesn't go into her."

Kyo said, "That's got to be it. I bet she's sitting inside, waiting for Elsa to show up. They wouldn't think about emerging in the day."

Mandy said, "Alright, then do we have a plan of attack?"

Kyo said, "Yes, I agree! We attack now!"

Kaname nodded, "Agreed! We should go in, since they are usually vulnerable to daylight. Kagura isn't allowed in sunlight, either, being a zombie. That gives us a huge advantage."

Beth said, "Sorry, but I have to disagree with you… You're looking at it, all wrong. It'll be even dangerous, if the sun is up. Just think about it! Anya has been living in the world for thousands and thousands of years. Kagura, unfortunately, since these worlds melded, her path to righteousness was flown out the window, in favor of death and destruction. They wouldn't have survived, if they were defenseless, during the day."

Kyo roared, "ARE YOU MAD?"

Beth stated, "Walking in, right now, and attacking them would be suicidal. Kagura another's story, since she rarely goes in the day. I'm not going to do it. It would be a bug walking into a spider's web, on purpose!"

Kyo said, "Oh, come on! Beth, you act as though if you are scared. This isn't like you."

Beth said, "I'll listen to Sun Tzu's advice, for once. Engage in a fight, if victory is ensured. Like I said, I'm not going in."

Kyo grabbed her shirt and yelled, "OH, YEAH? SO, YOU'RE CHICKENING OUT?"

"I'm _not_ afraid! I'm just thinking straight! Unlike you, I've got a cool head on me! We have to make sure Anya or Kagura make their move, first!"

"And assured victory is what you wanted! Kagura's all alone up there! This is the perfect chance to avenge Haruna _and_ Subaru! It's her against all of us! That's a 4-to-1 advantage! WE HAVE TO ATTACK, BEFORE ELSA ARRIVES!"

"Calm down. Try and keep your head together. Just focus and think it through. If we go now, she'll cut us to pieces. We can't approach this, half-cocked."

Kyo roared, " **I AM _NOT_ HALF-COCKED! I WILL NOT LET HER LIVE, MUCH LONGER! I WILL END THIS, BY FINALLY KILLING THE ONE WOMAN I DESPISE, FOR CUTTING SHORT THE LIVES OF MY ALLIES AND EVERYONE ELSE SHE'S SLAIN! I'M GOING TO DESTROY KAGURA!**"

Beth hollered back, "YOU'RE GOING TO FINISH HER, YOURSELF? RIGHT! AND WHY BRING HARUNA AND SUBARU INTO THIS? **WHO THE HELL CARES?** DON'T DRAG THE DEAD INTO YOUR LITTLE DRAMA, YOU DAMNABLE IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID CAT, IF YOU DAMN SURE GO AT IT, ALONE!"

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me! FAMILY YOU'VE NEVER MET AND THAT CAME LONG BEFORE THAT TIME DOESN'T MEAN SHIT! IT'S ALL FOOLISHNESS, GOING TO SOMETHING TO DIE FOR, LIKE THAT! IT'S IDIOTIC!"  
Kyo seethed, as his aura glowed. He yelled, "YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH, **NEVINS!** "

 **SOCK!  
** Kyo punched Beth in the face, knocking her down. Kyo was enraged, as Beth was moaning in pain. She got up and was stomped in the face by Kyo. She hopped up and roared, "SUCKER PUNCH, HUH? THEN, TAKE THIS!"

She socked him in the face, as he yelled, " **OH, IT'S ON!** "

They exchanged punches, as they were arguing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, KYO?"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Mandy called out, "KYO! BETH! STOP IT!"

Kaname cried, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?"

Mandy restrained Kyo, as Kaname pulled Beth back. Beth panted, as she roared, "You bastard, what's with you?"

She let go, as Beth pleaded, "You have completely lost it, like you're some sort of a madman!"

Kyo explained, "I guess that you won't understand the concept of family honor, and inheriting a battle like this!"

"Eh?"

He walked off, "Enough! I'm going!"

Mandy said, "Kyo, Beth is right. It's far too dangerous. We have no way of knowing what might be there for us, in there. We'll wait for Kagura or Anya to make their move."

He leaned to the balcony and seethed. Mandy pleaded, "That is an order. The only thing that matters now is protecting the Red Gem of Fuji."

Kyo said, "No, Coach… I'm sorry… I can't obey, this time… You know that this is a matter of blood and family, only! If Kagura is in there, I will fight her, to the end, and make her pay for what she's done! It's a _Sohma Family Issue_! And I will not leave it unsettled, when I know exactly where Kagura is hiding! I can't just sit here, griping and moping, letting her wait for me! Those days are over!"

He leapt off and made a break for the rundown hotel. Mandy said to Kaname, "Kaname, you and Beth follow him and make sure to stop him from entering… even if it means using force."

Beth was appalled, as she groaned, "Kyo… Why are you doing this? Why are you so damn grim and hotheaded, all of a sudden? Why can't you be patient and just wait a while?"

Mandy replied, "You see… You touched a vulnerable spot in his hidden past. Although you didn't mean to… you've hit upon a dark place in one of his saddest secrets."

Beth asked, "Kyo has a hidden past?"

Kyo arrived at the building, as Beth concluded, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Kyo whispered, "Kagura… This time… I'm ending this…"

He stepped in, as someone is waiting for him. But who?

* * *

 ** _Episode XVII – End_**

* * *

 ** _It looks like Kyo wants Kagura, dead-on. But who will be waiting inside this building: Kagura, herself? Anya? Elsa? And what sort of past does the black sheep of the Sohma Clan holds, relating to this moment?  
Don't miss the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	50. Episode 18 Chapter 1

Last time, Kyo Sohma went on a raging spree, learning that Kagura Sohma is inside a huge building in St. Moritz, Switzerland. After Beth knew of a possible outcome that may lead to his death, Kyo ignores Mandy's orders, only to go at it, alone. Beth, Mandy, and Kaname all follow, heading to the moment of truth. Before that could happen, Mandy told the story of how Kyo Sohma was once a nice kid, to a hated cat of the Zodiac.

* * *

 ** _Episode XVIII – Chapter 1: The Curse of the Cat!  
Kyo Sohma's Sad Story_**

* * *

Kyo was born in the Sohma Clan of Japan, a normal family, cursed with a spell that only turns people into their Chinese Zodiac animal, if hugged by the opposite gender.  
Long before the Moji Mikisa, Kyo grew up in a family, in which he was ridiculed and treated poorly, because he was the cat of the Zodiac. The cat is not in the Zodiac. Legend is foretold from the folk stories. The cat was the last to show up, making it the thirteenth animal. But he was forbidden to enter the feast, because the rat tricked the cat into making the induction feast. In reality the rat would hop on the ox, making it the first in the line.

This was the reason why Kyo was the cat of the Zodiac, and not a very well-liked family member.

When Kyo was 6, his mother died in an accident, when it's rumored that she killed herself; not bearing the curse from her son. She died, walking in front of an incoming train. His father abandoned him, blaming Kyo for his mother's death, only to reveal later that his father drove his mother to the brink of suicide. After that, he was taken in by his grandfather, Kazuma Sohma, and loved each other, like father and son. As time went on, Kyo enrolled in high school, and was picked on for being lots of things, including how his hair is orange, and why is he so moody.

Throughout his life, he wore a black and white beaded bracelet called a Juzu bead bracelet. These beads were made from bones of a priest and warrior, making the perfect protective charm. Deep down inside, it was to hide his true form… of the cat…

But everything changed… when his former friend, Tohru Honda, ruined life that he wanted to have…

* * *

Following the turn of Tohru Honda's evil transformation, Kyo left Japan and trained in Italy, away from the Sohmas _and_ Honda, herself. He became a rogue fighter, in which he fights alone. He even fights dirty, using weapons and dirty tactics to defeat his enemies. He even vowed that once he returns to Japan, he wants to defeat the rat of the Zodiac, Yuki Sohma, and to finally best him, making him one with the Zodiac. He did not know this, but he was already beginning to learn Ty Ko Ky.

And then, years later in Rome, he found a man in long gray hair, in a black robe.

"NO!" Kyo cried, "No doubt about it… It's him! Kazuma!"

After the worlds melded into a random-inducing multiverse, Kyo finally found his grandfather and teacher, Kazuma Sohma. At that moment, he was ready to meet with Kazuma, to ask what went wrong with the Sohmas, since the Moji Mikisa merged, thanks to Tohru Honda. But then…

Kyo gasped, seeing a stone wall of three women, with a stone mask over the right woman's hand. They were the stone carvings of the Jewel Women, Elsa, Anya, and Inga.

"What the hell is all that?" Kyo gasped.

He then spotted a massive diamond, and reached for it. He thought, "Hmm… This looks expensive. I bet I can use it for good luck."

But as he was about to grab it…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kazuma raced towards Kyo, and then shoved him away from the gem.

Kazuma barked, "Are you crazy?"

Kyo gasped, "IT'S YOU!"

Kazuma said, "I cannot let you harm yourself… You cannot go risk your life, for this wall… Even if I let you, there are mysterious forces coming to get you, from within…"

Kyo asked, "What are you talking about, Kazuma? And why the hell did you pushed me away?"

But as he was about to explain, a woman appeared from behind and stabbed him in the back. She cackled, as Kyo recognized her face. It was…

"KAGURA?!" Kyo screamed.

Kazuma croaked, "STAY BACK! St-st-stay back, Kyo!"

Kagura cackled evilly, as wires appeared from the wall, piercing into Kazuma's flesh, and pulling both him and Kagura in. Kagura Sohma, at one time, when Tohru was alive, was one of her slaves, when Tohru Honda undergone the mantle " _Onigiri_ ", the most feared deity in all the alternate universes. Events had occurred, ten years ago, long before Kyo knew Tohru, and most were unknown to him. Kagura murdered Kazuma, after he told Kyo that his estranged father died tragically, while on an expedition. Kazuma took over the reins of the expedition, discovering the truth, soon after. But… Kagura knew of this discovery, first, or so she says. Kazuma and Kagura were finding a way to defeat the monsters from within, and unlock the treasures that they hide. But Kagura betrayed Kazuma, her old master, killing him in a bloody rage, and disappeared, and Kyo knew none of this.

Kagura walked away, as Kazuma was being pulled in. She said nothing, as Kyo cried, "KAGURA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

After Kagura left, Kazuma was croaking, pulling in, "Kyo… I beg of you a favor… I can no longer teach you… for you have to go… Make your way to Venice, and meet a woman named Mandy. It's a matter of life and death. Kagura doesn't know this… She is the only one who has a chance of stopping this…"

Kyo was shocked and scared, seeing the man that was once his grandfather, and his adoptive father, being tragically killed by one of its own family members. Perhaps because so many years had passed, and Tohru Honda changed drastically, Kazuma does recognize Kyo. Kazuma had trained Kyo, Yuki, _and_ Kagura, for several years. And it wasn't because Kyo's real father left him, because of the Sohma Curse; it was because that he doesn't want his son, cursed or not, to experience the nightmare of the Jewel Women of Mount Fuji.

Kazuma's last words were " _Go… Please find her…_ " and he was pulled into the walls, drained of his blood and life source. Kyo reached for him, but was scared. He cried out, "Ka-. Kaz-…"

He cried, "KAZUMA!" bawling.

* * *

Back to present day, Kyo was inside the building, as he whispered to himself, in confidence, that he has to end Kagura Sohma, the woman that not only released the Jewel Women… but the woman that killed Kazuma Sohma, in sheer malice.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the hotel, Mandy finished explaining to Beth about what happened.

"I see." Beth said.

Mandy said, "Since Kazuma died in Kagura's hands, his life changed… It grew into hatred, but changed, for pride of his father, grandfather, and the rest of his family. So, Kyo sought me out, and continued where his grandfather left him off… Of course, years later, he would meet _your_ father, Steven Nevins, continuing to train what he learned, and everything changed for the best… except for one minor detail…"

Beth stated, "He's going, because he needs to avenge his father… Forgive me, Kyo. I didn't mean to speak ill of your family and clan… If you still wanted to go charging in, even though you know damn well that it's a trap and all, then you must've figured out some way to beat Anya… or Kagura… or BOTH! Changed my mind! Since you're going into that derelict hellhole, then I'm right behind you, Kyo Sohma!"

Kyo would see footprints and said, "Hmm… Kagura's feet match… They aren't big, but who says that she has big ugly feet… She's an ugly boar… and a murderer…"

He followed the trail and the doors suddenly opened. A figure appeared from in the wintry winds, and charged at him, calling out, "KYO!"

He vanished, as Kyo was on his toes, looking for the figure. He figured out it might have been Anya, playing the winds as a decoy for Kyo to lose his focus. He remained standing on his toes; _The Cat Stance_ , a fundamental element of Kung Fu. Kyo has never learned or heard of Kung Fu, long before he met Steven Nevins. But instinctively relaxes and balances his limbs, ready for an attack from _any_ direction. For him, it is _not_ a technique, but a reflex.

Kaname called to Kyo, "KYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALL ALONE? GOING IN THERE IS MADNESS!"

Kyo asked, "YOU? Where's Beth?"

Kaname said, "After the order of me and her coming with, she forcefully declined, still not believing that you shouldn't go there, right now."

Kyo cried, "STAY BACK, KANAME! I know what's going on, but I cannot move, let alone enter in there… I sense a powerful force inside, and NO, it's not a ghost! Something's hiding just in the entrance of the building."

Kaname asked, "What are you saying? I can't see squat from in there!"

A single footprint appeared, as she cried, " _Dios mios!_ What is that?"

He called out, "He's coming at us from above! He knows we're here! We have to stop him!"

The figure appeared, revealing herself. It was… Elsa.

"ELSA?!" Kyo cried.

Elsa appeared from inside her winds, and then…  
 **SLASH!  
** Kaname shrieked, and was knocked down, when Elsa slashed off her left arm. Kaname cried in pain, as Elsa dragged her inside the building.

Kyo cried, "KANAME! NO!"

 **RIP!  
** He reached for her, but the doors shut. Seconds after the double doors slammed, Kyo's right upper arm got a small cut from Elsa's Divine Winds. Kyo growled, "What the hell _is_ this? That guy is Elsa! She, Kagura, _and_ Anya are in there… But wait, how can Elsa come outside, during the day? It made no sense!"

The doors opened, and Elsa reappeared, as she was in a windy aura, "WHERE IS SHE? That infuriating trash-talking upstart! It's not like Beth Nevins to disappear on me… But then again… I hear tell that she's learned quite a bit. Where is the girl that killed Sister Inga?"

Kyo thought, as he figured it out, "Wind… Elsa can control the wind… That's why she's difficult to see. Air is coming out of her chest, near her torso."

He was right. Four pipes appeared from Elsa's torso, on each side, two on the left of her, and two on the right of her. She was slightly visible, because the water vapors were swirling in the flow, around her body.

"That's it! She's created herself a suit of wind that coats herself, like a prism!" He thought, "She's cloaking herself in air, and coating herself in the mist, and then pumping it out with the pipes. It's refracting light, like she's made of millions of prisms! It's a suit that bends light around her, protecting her from the sun's rays, thus allowing her to be outside. That's why she's transparent."

Elsa said, "Seems it's a shame that Beth Nevins is a no-show… _You_ are the Chosen Choujin, name of Kyo Sohma, are you not? Master Kagura told me much about you, and how much she loved you. Seeing from the look in your eyes, much like Beth Nevins, you've learned much from your ordeals of training."

She glared and roared, "VERY WELL! You shall be worthy for death, Choujin!"

Kyo roars out, "WE'LL SEE WHO'S DYING, TONIGHT!"

They rushed at each other, as he called out, "I did it, back then, when I was naïve and poor! Back, when you had a hand at viciously taken the life of Kazuma! And now… _I'll_ use _my_ viciousness TO DESTROY YOU!"

Elsa shot her winds out, but he held her stance. Kyo said, "Very impressive! But it looks like you can't stop the Cat of the Zodiac! Some cats hang on to the ground! I have mastered my grandfather's deadly technique, using my Ty Ko Ky and Mr. Nevins's training!"

His hands shone and fired out a small barrage of razor-sharp energy disks. He yelled out, " ** _SOHMA CUTTER!_** "

He explained, "High-speed rotations turn even balls into deadly disks! Ty Ko Ky makes sure that they don't break apart, upon impact!"

The cutters landed on Elsa, nearly piercing her skin. He continued, "The wind you're protected by is nothing more than empty air! Instead of defending you, it will dissect you!"

Elsa screamed in pain, still in a windy aura, "His Ty Ko Ky has improved. It is far more than I bargained for."

She made a hasty retreat inside, but Kyo threw more energy disks towards her legs, preventing her from going inside. Kyo leapt up, about to finish Elsa off with a deadly Ty Ko Ky kick. But he was in for a complete shock! If you are tripped, you try your best to not fall; especially if you need sunlight, in order to survive. But Elsa was different! She bent over backwards, and attacked him, landing a backflip dropkick. At that moment, she crashed through the wall and escaped inside. Kyo panted, as he was moaning, "Shit! She got away, again! She's not just immortal, with incredible strength! This woman's a genius in fighting! But… my Sohma Cutter may have dealt some severe damage to her."

He called out, "The advantage is mine! I have a way of taking you down, even indoors!"

He stepped in, looking for Elsa. He looked around the rooms in the deteriorating building, as he was relaxed. Kyo suddenly found a body inside, on a table, with her left arm severed off.

"IT'S KANAME!" He cried.

Kaname was still on the table, shackled down, and still alive. Kaname's mouth was taped shut, as she moaned and muffled, "KYO!"

Kyo said, "Don't worry, Kaname! I'll save you!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" A voice called.

Kagura appeared from atop the stairway, as she smirked, grinning evilly. Kyo snarled, "First, Haruna… then, Subaru… and now, Kaname! How many more lives are you going to take from me? You've gone TOO FAR, KAGURA SOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagura growled, "What a romantic way to end this lovefest… We broke up, you never called, and you sided with my sworn enemy, Steven Nevins…"

Kyo smiled, "Don't worry… For Kaname's sake, I'll handle this one! Where's your entourage?"

Kagura grinned, as she said, "You want to know? They're in the Colosseum, awaiting Beth Nevins. But don't worry… I brought along… _this_!"

She held up a severed lip ring. It was Elsa's lip ring, as she said, "Moments after Elsa retreated to inside, after you cut her badly, I took the antidote from her, so that Beth can never get her grubby little hands on it, after she somehow defeats her. But don't you worry…"

She wore the lip ring on her lip, and said, "It doesn't hurt me good, since I'm already dead, losing my nervous system… That, or that I had my lips numb, after we broke up. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL, KYO-KUN!"

Kyo smiled, as he prepared to fight, "Cruel, yes… Only because you _and_ Tohru Honda were demonic little whores! I can't wait to finally thrash you, once and for all! This is for everyone… for Michelle Nevins, for Haruna Hiyashi, for Subaru Mikage, and… AND FOR KAZUMA! I WILL END YOU, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, KAGURA! YOUR VILLAINY ENDS HERE!"

Kagura waved her hand to him and said, "Then… Let this be our final battle, Kyo Sohma… Tohru Honda is dead… but her revival is imminent, as the worlds will fall into chaos, before the day is done… and it starts with the Red Gem of Fuji, as my mistress beseeches. And the reason why Anya and Elsa are absent… because _I_ made the order. I long to eliminate you, first, before Mr. Nevins _and_ his daughter."

Kyo said, "Well, that's all there is. Not once I have beaten that damned rat. But the boar of the Zodiac, I can do that… You undead pig!"

They stared down, as they were about to ready themselves. Kagura Sohma… Kyo Sohma… once rivals in battle, often times romantically link (in Kagura's words), now sworn enemies…  
One battle to the death will decide everything. For Kagura, the Pig of the Zodiac, power and chaos… For Kyo, the Cat of the Zodiac Curse, revenge and redemption…

* * *

 ** _It comes down to this… Kyo vs. Kagura…  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	51. Episode 18 Chapter 2

Kyo suddenly found a body inside, on a table, with her left arm severed off.

"IT'S KANAME!" He cried.

Kaname was still on the table, shackled down, and still alive. Kaname's mouth was taped shut, as she moaned and muffled, "KYO!"

Kyo said, "Don't worry, Kaname! I'll save you!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" A voice called.

Kagura appeared from atop the stairway, as she smirked, grinning evilly. Kyo snarled, "First, Haruna… then, Subaru… and now, Kaname! How many more lives are you going to take from me? You've gone TOO FAR, KAGURA SOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagura growled, "What a romantic way to end this lovefest… We broke up, you never called, and you sided with my sworn enemy, Steven Nevins…"

Kyo smiled, "Don't worry… For Kaname's sake, I'll handle this one! Where's your entourage?"

Kagura grinned, as she said, "You want to know? They're in the Colosseum, awaiting Beth Nevins. But don't worry… I brought along… _this_!"

She held up a severed lip ring. It was Elsa's lip ring, as she said, "Moments after Elsa retreated to inside, after you cut her badly, I took the antidote from her, so that Beth can never get her grubby little hands on it, after she somehow defeats her. But don't you worry…"

She wore the lip ring on her lip, and said, "It doesn't hurt me good, since I'm already dead, losing my nervous system… That, or that I had my lips numb, after we broke up. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL, KYO-KUN!"

Kyo smiled, as he prepared to fight, "Cruel, yes… Only because you _and_ Tohru Honda were demonic little whores! I can't wait to finally thrash you, once and for all! This is for everyone… for Michelle Nevins, for Haruna Hiyashi, for Subaru Mikage, and… AND FOR KAZUMA! I WILL END YOU, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, KAGURA! YOUR VILLAINY ENDS HERE!"

Kagura waved her hand to him and said, "Then… Let this be our final battle, Kyo Sohma… Tohru Honda is dead… but her revival is imminent, as the worlds will fall into chaos, before the day is done… and it starts with the Red Gem of Fuji, as my mistress beseeches. And the reason why Anya and Elsa are absent… because _I_ made the order. I long to eliminate you, first, before Mr. Nevins _and_ his daughter."

Kyo said, "Well, that's all there is. Not once I have beaten that damned rat. But the boar of the Zodiac, I can do that… You undead pig!"

They stared down, as they were about to ready themselves. Kagura Sohma… Kyo Sohma… once rivals in battle, often times romantically link (in Kagura's words), now sworn enemies…  
One battle to the death will decide everything. For Kagura, the Pig of the Zodiac, power and chaos… For Kyo, the Cat of the Zodiac Curse, revenge and redemption…

* * *

 ** _Episode XVIII – Chapter 2: The Pig vs. The Cat!  
Kyo vs. Kagura!_**

* * *

Outside the building, Beth and Mandy arrived to the front gate, with Kyo and Kaname already inside.

"Damn!" Beth griped, "Kyo and Kaname are not here… Do you think they've already gone inside?"

Mandy gasped, as she saw Kaname's severed left arm in the snow. She cried, "That's a woman's arm…"

Beth gasped, "Wait… Then, that means…"

Mandy said in fright, "Kaname Chidori… That's her arm!"

 **XXXXX**

Kagura stayed up, as Kyo jumped upwards, "NOW, TAKE THIS! DIE, KAGURA!"

He launched a barrage of Energy Discs towards Kagura, as she watched on. She smirked, "That's nothing."

She blocked the attacks, and fired off a pulse of dark energy from inside her hands. Kyo dodged each blast, as the blasts were going left and right. Kyo fired his Sohma Cutter, but Kagura avoided it, running off.

"RUNNING? HAH!" He shouted, as he fired again, but Kagura was running forward to him, "I won't be running FROM YOU!"

She did another energy blast to Kyo, taking the blast severely. Kyo was standing, as Kagura was stunned. She roared, revving her fist, in a demonic look, "YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

" ** _SOHMA CUTTER!_** "

He fired his cutter shots again, but Kagura deflected them, only grazing her hands and arms. Kyo used more Sohma Cutters, gliding towards Kagura's legs. The cutters landed on Kagura's thighs and calves, severely cutting them. Kagura tumbled down the stairs, and onto the floor. Kyo charged at her and roar, "AT LAST! YOU'RE DEAD, KAGURA SOHMA!"

She landed a headbutt to the stomach, and Kyo was stumbling to his knees. Kagura called out, "I'm finished with these games! YOU'RE THROUGH!"

Kagura starts to bulge and roar, "You are forcing me to kill you, using my ultimate form! Even if it means trapping you two inside, I will have exacted my revenge, and only Steven Nevins remain-!"

Kyo said, "Wait a minute! I wouldn't do that, if I were you! Look around…"

She stopped and looked above herself. The Sohma Cutters were floating in the air, hovering over the undead warrior.

Kyo explained, "My Sohma Cutters counts as lenses. So now, they surround you. And the hole that Elsa broke through? It's more of a camera shutter for a bright light. These lenses focus on the sunlight… INTO THE HOTEL!"

The sunlight from the hole shone, and its rays struck each lens, retracting into every single beam of light. Kagura was surrounded, as the beams of light burned her.

"NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kagura screamed in agony.

"You're like film! Totally exposed!" Kyo barked out, "Know that this battle is mine, Kagura!"

He jumped up and about to kick her, "And now, to finish you off! TASTE THE POWER OF THE CHOSEN CHOUJIN, KYO SOHMA! **THIS IS FOR KAZUMA!** "

One point, at one moment, a tiny blind spot! Kyo performs a deadly flying kick, as the final blow. But… What he didn't know was that he created a brief shadow, from the blazing wall of sunlight, for Kagura to see. She didn't waste her chance. As Kyo gasped, Kagura once again proved why she's a genius at strategy. Her body coated in a dark aura and shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU JOIN HIM, KYO? **_GEM POWER – DARK VORTEX!_** "

Her arms rose up, and sprouted a pitch black hurricane, blasting into Kyo. As the blast continued to grow, the double doors were demolished open. Outside, Beth and Mandy shielded themselves from the gust of wind, inside.

Beth growled, "It's Elsa's Divine Sandstorm! I knew of it! It had to be from in there…"

Mandy whimpered, "But… It couldn't be… That means…"

Kyo was out cold, as Kagura giggled, "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… You have fought well, you fool… But you can _never_ beat me… or Yuki… or anyone else… You're ridiculous, when you were destined to be in love with me, yet you cared for that Honda bitch, a.k.a. my mistress… I haven't had a battle for so long, and I'm satisfied, warrior of Choujin…"

She dropped to her knees and coughed, "Ungh… And if I hadn't use my Trump Card, you would've destroyed me, completely… If it were Anya or Elsa, is you used that power, and they'd use their Trump Card, they'd be in far worse shape… that I find myself in now…"

Kyo suddenly got up, covered in blood, and said, "Kagura… If it means so much… I'm going to finish this… once and for all…"

Kagura was worried, "He's still fighting, and yet he would rather die than give in?"

Kyo panted, "NO way… am I losing… to you… **KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

He held his right hand high and shouted, " ** _Powers of the Monkey – BESEECH ME!_** "

He was consumed in a ball of energy, and he was turned into a powerful warrior. He was dressed in black and red pants, done with a black belt. He also has silver gauntlets, with his black and white bead bracelet on. His shirt was white, with the mark of the monkey on it. He was also dressed with a white headband, as he posed.

Kagura cried, "NOT AGAIN! HE'S THAT DAMNED MONKEY MAN, AGAIN?"

He posed in a Karate stance, "I am the agile warrior of courage! The monkey is prehensile and swift! I make sure that no fault is made! I am **_Prince Monkey!_** "

He pointed at Kagura, "And now, for the honor of my clan and family, your wrath ends here!"

He added, "And for this… your evil plot is done for! On the honor of those you've slaughtered and maimed, I will not let you win!"

His wounds regenerated, as Kagura snarled, "Damn! Even as one of those insipid little Chosen Choujins… It's not enou-!"

 **POW!  
** Kyo struck Kagura in the face, as Kyo said, "Remember that, Kagura? I have the strength left, to fight you! I was saving this for the right moment, and mostly to get stronger, so I can eliminate you, only you!"

Kagura groaned, as she felt her face. Kyo began to brawl, as Kagura blocked each attack. He lands a swift barrage of kicks, followed by a cross punch and a gut punch. Kagura couldn't strike back. She was helpless, under Kyo's onslaught. Her ambition of plotting to end the world, through her alter-ego, _Inoshishi_ , was slipping through her goals. Kyo had become stronger than her, long after her final battle with Steven Nevins. Kagura yelled, "You damned dolt! You think I will suffer your onslaught, only for your ways of revenge?"

She shoved him off, but the agile cat landed his feet on the wall and slammed a right hook to her face. Kagura was bleeding from her face, nearly matching Kyo's crimson mask, which had recovered his wounds. Kagura hollered, shrieking like a demon, and charged towards him, with a barrage of punches and kicks, but he avoided each attack. Kagura kept missing, as Kyo leaped over her, landing behind her, and swatting her back with a palm strike. Kagura growled, holding her own against the Zodiac's Cat. Kyo prepared to fight in a Monkey fighting style. He then said to her, "So, what now, Kagura? If you're interested to know what comes next for the undead warrior, think of a plan to eliminate me!"

Kagura seethed, as she held herself, "Kyo Sohma… Why do you do this to me?"

She held her chest and moaned, "My… My mistress… She has to make me… whole… for you…"

Her eyes closed, as Kyo raced to her, and landed a swift kick to the face. Kagura held her chest and whimpered, "Let me awaken… myself… Control my inner rage…"

Kyo screamed, "Shut up! YOU GET UP, OR YOU DIE! AND STOP IGNORING ME FOR YOUR VOICES!"

Kagura said, as she was getting up, "It's not because I'm crazy… I _am_ psycho… but that's not it. See, you weren't even supposed to know… ever. Once you do, all you'll ever receive is death…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, when you came back, after you defeated me, I had to beckon to my mistress, down in the forest, where I was bested in battle. But she would turn away from me, saying that I have no will to become one with the forces of evil… in this bozo nightmare… But as I lie in agony, in pain, a person came to me, and made me stronger, and powerful, and so beautiful… Because, for one thing, I will _not_ be the one to be a weaker person than any of you…"

Kyo growled, "Shut up! Now, why did you kill Kazuma?"

Kagura smiled, "You really wanna know? Because… He knew too much… An old man like him doesn't need to know the truth of Tohru Honda's evil rule. I assisted, because he was about to ruin her plans. And along came Mr. Nevins, the man that foiled me. I would've had your body on the streets, mangled up and deformed, while you die of misery! But that man ruined everything! Every plan I have ever made… RUINATION! But Honda never returned… only to learn that she's dead… but her spirit lives on, into me… Sadly, that's not the case…"

 _Kagura was crawling in defeat, after she was bested by Steven Nevins, in the final battle. It is told that Kagura's body disappeared, after it vanished into the dark abyss. But she was badly injured and hurt. She crawled to the edge of the forest, and then took a glimpse of a woman that resembles Tohru, in an all-white dress and parasol, with long brown hair. It was Tohru Honda's look-alike, Remy Snowflake._

 _Kagura cried out, "Master… MASTER! YOU CAME TO ME!"_

 _She tried to get up, but stumbled down. Remy turned to Kagura, and asked, "Who are you?"_

 _Kagura whispered, "It's me, Tohru… Do you not remember me? I'm Kagura Sohma, your slave…"_

 _Remy then smirked, as she thought, "Another one? No wonder these fools know me as the False Goddess, Tohru Honda."_

 _It was a time before the Great West Greenwich War, long before Remy Snowflake became, not only a household name in serial killers, but a dangerous criminal in the World Government, similar to the famed London killer, Jack the Ripper._

 _Kagura pleaded, "I… I failed you… Mistress… Spare me, and… and let me… have my… vengeance on…"_

 _She suddenly dropped to the ground and let out a death rattle. She died in Remy's legs, and Remy said, "She's dead… Good. She was annoying me…"_

 _She walked away, but… she stopped, realizing that she may be useful for her evil schemes; evil schemes she has for her own twisted ways. Using the Darkness Shadow that she stole from within Black Dynamite's dojo, she absorbed her dark essences into Kagura's lifeless body. Her heart stopped beating, and was turning black and pulsating. The heart started to beat, as Kagura's eyes went black, with a dark red iris in her. Her eyes regained color, and started to breathe, again. Remy had already vanished, as Kagura kneeled to the faraway view, where Remy took her exit. She called out, "Tohru Honda… One day, I promise… I promise that I will have my revenge… ON EVERYBODY!"_

 _She cackled evilly, as her newfound powers and abilities came to pass. But then, two years later, before the tragic events of Imperial Lobby, she was met with a mysterious figure. The woman was of long black hair and wearing only her black panties and leggings. Her hair covered her breasts, and shone in alabaster pale skin._

 _"Kagura Sohma…" She called to her, "Plotting something for revenge, huh? And who is this vengeance on? Perhaps a deity of Kung Fu?"_

 _Kagura nodded and said, "Yes… Who are you, you evil monster? Why did you show up?"_

 _The woman said, "None of that matters now. I have a simple task for you… If you can give me what I want, a goal for what I need, you will find it in Rome. Those carvings you found. Once you have the key to unlocking it, then you shall awaken the Jewel Women of old. Do not resort to your zombie thralls of yourself or undead warriors that you arise from beyond the grave. Become a part of me, by locating the Red Gem of Fuji, and I will make sure that your life will be worth living. I cannot promise you immortality… but I can promise you… endless power, beyond your imagination…"_

 _She then grinned, "Who knows? Maybe you can finally get your revenge on the man that ended your evil reign…"_

 _Kagura stood in place, as her eyes were controlled by this evil presence. "Yes, Mistress. I obey."_

 _Kagura was no longer the slave to Tohru Honda. But she is now the slave to another._

It was there, she was fueled with so much hate inside that she was also given a dark violet gem, which gives her the abilities to increase her powers, continuously. Kagura's gem was hidden in her chest, and giving her the amplitude of power that she had long craved, all these years.

Kagura said, "Kyo, I refused to let you harm me, a second longer… My fight is with you, to the death! But I cannot hurt you, much longer. You're weak!"

Kyo barked, "We'll see who's weak!"

He landed a kick to Kagura's right arm, smashing it off her body. Her right arm was flying, as Kagura cried, "NO! MY ARM!"

Kyo cried out, "An arm for an arm, Kagura! An arm for an arm! That was for Kaname!"

She shrieked in a demonic roar, and charged at him. Kyo slammed off her left arm, smashing it off her body. The now-armless Kagura was helpless, as Kyo said, "And that other arm was for Subaru!"

He revved his palm, coated in an orange aura, and said, "And now… this final blow is for Kazuma… and my father… and everyone that was wronged! On my honor of the Zodiac, Kagura Sohma, this is your downfall!"

He charged at her, as she cried, "NO! NO! NOT THAT!"

Kyo yelled, "IT'S OVER! **DIE!** "

 **KAPOW!  
** " ** _Forbidden Technique – Monkey Drill Paw!_** " He called out, landing a swift and huge right punch, aimed at the heart of Kagura. Kagura's body exploded into pieces. Her head rolled down, as her torso and lower half was strewn about. Kyo panted, as he said, "Finally… It's all over… Kagura is dead… And I have avenged everyone… Kazuma, thank you for the training… and for the guidance…"

He walked towards Kaname and said, "Kaname! I'll save you, right now. I knew Beth was wrong about it being a trap! She's is so stupid and brickheaded!"

As he was about to free Kaname, removing the tape from in her mouth, Kagura's strewn pieces of her corpse was glowing in a dark aura. Kyo said, "Ignore it. Her body is dissolving. That means, she can now rest in peace…"

But he was wrong. The pieces returned to one huge pile, and reformed Kagura, putting her back together. Kyo smirked, ignoring the fact that Kagura has somehow regenerated herself into putting her body back together. Kaname was almost free, until she shrieked, "KYO! LOOK OUT!"

Kyo turned around, as Kagura roared demonically, and charged at Kyo. He blocked her attack, as he was shocked. He cried out, struggling to free himself, "But how? She's… She's dead!"

Kagura snarled, "BIG DEAL! I'm not dead… because I am already dead… AND NOW I'M GOING TO **MAKE YOU MY NEW CORPSE, BITCH!** "

She slammed his head into the walls, dealt a severe barrage of punches to the sternum. Kyo was helpless to attack, as Kagura's newfound destruction has increased her evil tenacity, by ten times. Kyo was slammed through a wall, into another room, as Kagura resumed the vicious beating he was receiving.

"I… can't… I can't… beat her…" Kyo thought, while in constant pain, "I had her… and she… … …somehow… …was… stronger… than before…"

Kagura lands a huge left kick to the solar plexus, rupturing his ribs and chest, " **DIE, KYO SOHMA! I HATE YOU!** "

Kyo coughed out blood, and then dropped to the ground, badly hurt. He was motionless, badly beaten by the undead warrior, Kagura Sohma.

"You've wasted my time, Choujin…" she said to him, "Today was the day my victory is assured… as I claim the red stone for my own. But you decided to intervene, and ruin my plans. You've ruined my plans, for the last time, Kyo Sohma! For that… a warrior's death is what you'll receive…"

Kyo was badly injured, struggling to get up. Kagura stepped back and said, as she was showing compassion, "No one has bested me in combat, before… to use all he had to even try to rip me apart… but… If it means that we cannot be together, anymore… I cannot bear to lose you… Ever again…"

She sobbed, "Kyo… I love you! Do you not understand? Tohru Honda turned evil… because of something else! Kyo… You're better off! You cannot date someone who's a slave to evil!"

He groaned, without saying a word. She continued, "Why fight it? You know that all will be doomed from the start, anyways. And look at you, all you wanted if Yuki… That I understand. Deep down, I was hoping you'd win over him. Sadly, that will never happen now… I'm sorry that all this occurred, and I'm sorry for hurting you… Forgive me, but what's done is done… Kyo…"

She walked off, as Kyo was getting up on one knee. Kyo growled, "Damn you… I won't… … … be… trifled… with…"

In constant pain, Kyo remained on one knee, as Kagura shivered, "No… He's… He's _still_ alive?"

* * *

 ** _Is this now Round 2 of Kyo vs Kagura? Or has Kyo really run out of time?  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	52. Episode 18 Chapter 3

"You've wasted my time, Choujin…" Kagura said to Kyo, after a vicious assault, "Today was the day my victory is assured… as I claim the red stone for my own. But you decided to intervene, and ruin my plans. You've ruined my plans, for the last time, Kyo Sohma! For that… a warrior's death is what you'll receive…"

Kyo was badly injured, struggling to get up. Kagura stepped back and said, as she was showing compassion, "No one has bested me in combat, before… to use all he had to even try to rip me apart… but… If it means that we cannot be together, anymore… I cannot bear to lose you… Ever again…"

She sobbed, "Kyo… I love you! Do you not understand? Tohru Honda turned evil… because of something else! Kyo… You're better off! You cannot date someone who's a slave to evil!"

He groaned, without saying a word. She continued, "Why fight it? You know that all will be doomed from the start, anyways. And look at you, all you wanted if Yuki… That I understand. Deep down, I was hoping you'd win over him. Sadly, that will never happen now… I'm sorry that all this occurred, and I'm sorry for hurting you… Forgive me, but what's done is done… Kyo…"

She walked off, as Kyo was getting up on one knee. Kyo growled, "Damn you… I won't… … … be… trifled… with…"

In constant pain, Kyo remained on one knee, as Kagura shivered, "No… He's… He's _still_ alive?"

Kyo groaned, as Kagura stepped back. She called, "KYO! ENOUGH!"

Kyo struggled to stand, but he was moaning, "I… have to… end you…"

Kagura prepared, as Kyo rushed at her. But… his fatigued, followed by the very severe bloodshed that Kagura unleashed made him impossible to continue. Yet his blood was boiling, and the heart wasn't going out. The burning passion of the fight wasn't dying inside him, just yet. He was still going.

* * *

 ** _Episode XVIII – Chapter 3: The Noblest of Sacrifices!  
Kyo Sohma's Ninth Life!_**

* * *

He punched at Kagura, but his punches were like soft pillows. Kagura, in complete disdain, pleaded, "That's enough, Kyo! You've proven your point."

What Kagura knew was, deep down, there was still good inside her, concerned over Kyo's safety, since the tragic events that she caused. She showed no remorse or guilt, but felt some sort of conflict, knowing what she had already done.

Kagura shouted, as she kicked him down, "I SAID, STOP! You're out of energy… Your Ty Ko Ky is fading. And you're losing your strength. So much power, in so little time. I'm happy that you're okay, but you made me do it… because you know a lot. I had no idea you wanted to get rid of me…"

He got back up, as she called out, "Give up, Kyo! You've bled out, you've wasted your strength, and you've got nothing left for which to fight! My powers have shredded what was left of you, Kyo…"

He landed a punch, but she caught his fist, "I'm sorry. Just don't! I'm not letting you fight me, any longer! I said that this is our final battle, and you made me put my hand down on this. What I did to Kazuma, forgive me… but it was out of impulse. _I_ wanted the Red Stone's power, myself, only to realize that I may doom us all, from the start!"

He slowly started punching, but he slipped on some of his blood, and dropped down, again, to the floor. Kagura, in sadness and fear, said to him, as he was dying, "Stop, Kyo… That's enough…"

She walked away from him and said, "I shall spare you, Kyo Sohma… but fate promises that we shall not meet again. My business is elsewhere…"

He leaped up and growled, "NO… YOU… **DON'T!** "

Kagura was about to strike, but in his last ounce of power, Kyo reached for Kagura's face, and grabbed the lip ring in her mouth. He ripped it off and dropped down on one knee, badly hurt and clinging to life. She held her mouth and growled, "Elsa's lip ring with the antidote! How could you? Why did you take it?"

Kyo groaned, while injured, "I… I cannot be afraid to die here… but I am a proud member of the Sohma Family, and whether Akito likes it or not, it's in my blood… and yours, too. I chose to honor my family… while you turned your back on it… Something like this… might mean absolutely nothing to a demented inhuman monster like you… Kazuma warned me of the evil that would arise… and you killed him… much like how you killed… my father… Haruna Hiyashi saved Beth's father, giving him all her power to vanquish you, right before she died…"

He coughed out blood and said, "It's tradition… in the way of a warrior… and a Choujin… I have to do something… I just can't let my last flame… sputter out of darkness…"

The ring started to glow, as Kyo cried out, in an orange glow, "THIS IS THE SOHMA FAMILY SPIRIT, HANDED DOWN FOR GENERATIONS, TO ENSURE THE FAMILY'S FUTURE! IT'S THE HUMAN SPIRIT!"

He hollered out, "BETH NEVINS! TAKE ALL THE TY KO KY FROM ME! **USE MY POWER, WISELY, MY FRIEND! FOR YOUR FATHER, AND MY GRANDFATHER… HELP THE CHOUJINS!** "

His cry echoed, all the way to outside, as Beth heard his voice, "No… That's… That's Kyo's voice… and his Ty Ko Ky… it's…"

Mandy whispered, "Oh, no… He can't!"

He continued to glow, as suddenly, a huge chunk of rubble started to fall down towards Kyo. Kagura couldn't flinch, as she was shocked to witness this sort of fate.

Beth hollered out, " **KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **CRUSH!  
** The huge debris from the ceiling plummeted down onto Kyo, crushing him in an instant. Kagura was shocked, as she was completely frightened. She was helpless to save him, in time.

"K-Kyo… NO, you can't…" Kagura sobbed, as she started to feel compassion, "It's… not true… My darling Kyo-kun…"

She reached for the debris, as the ring and his beaded bracelet remains, near the side of where he was crushed. Kyo Sohma was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagura shrieked out to the heavens, knowing she lost Kyo, forever.

She bawled, as she was crying on the debris. She wailed, "KYO! NOOOOOOOOOO! KYO! YOU CANNOT DIE ON ME! **DON'T LEAVE ME, DAMN YOU! KYOOOOOOOOOOO! NO, KYOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY? KYOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T LEAVE ME… DON'T LEAVE ME!** "

She continued to bawl and weep, losing to Kyo. But, after ten minutes of crying, Kagura sobs turned into giggles, and then laughter. She then laughed hysterically, as she was showing a contorted demonic look. She cackled and cried out, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! THAT ARROGANT FOOL! HE'S DEAD, AND NOW I'M FREE! NO MORE DISTRACTIONS FROM THAT DAMNED CHOUJIN!"

She laughed evilly, as she expelled every last bit of compassion and love from her body, after Kyo's demise. She then said, as she looked down, "Such a waste to lose a life…"

She gasped, as she saw the lip ring and the bead bracelet. She said, "No… His bracelet… So, you'd rather take it off, than to take it with you… Kyo, I understand. But you _do_ realize that it was all for naught."

She reached for the lip ring and said, "And I win…"

She then felt a sort of hurt feeling, as she thought, "No… I can't return this to Elsa… No… If Beth Nevins wants to end this… so be it… I have successfully vanquished all of the Choujin Brigade, all except one… Steven Nevins… My vendetta is with your father, Beth Nevins… nothing more…"

She placed the ring on the chunk of debris and said, "I'll leave it here, along with his beads… It'll be a noble sacrifice… since I want to fight you at full strength… Elsa and Anya are foolish. But they know that the Red Stone is almost in my grasp."

She walked off and left, with tears in her eyes, "Kyo Sohma, I shall leave you with this… Know that you were once the man I loved, and once a worthy adversary, but true to his word, a man that knows the term " _Determination_ ". Haru, Yuki, and I were all under that same discipline, alongside you… but that changed, when Akito had a change of heart, thanks to Tohru Honda… The Zodiac Curse may not be lifted, or by the fact that it hasn't happened to us, following Akito's new _Live for the Moment_ style, he knew you were the outcast… but even outcasts like you, Kyo, can become even the greatest of fighters. I am so glad that to have met you, Kyo Sohma…"

As she left, Elsa overheard everything. She then said, "Master… She wouldn't mind if I take it from her… but… I just cannot… My lip ring she removed from me, only for Kyo to take it, out of a last chance."

She remained, as she saw Kagura disappear into another room, "Master says that she'll leave it, only for Beth to be caught in the trap, by me. That, I _cannot_ do… This young one proved to me that he can hold himself, even against my sister, Anya. I shall give her the ring… not because I am sentimental…"

She walked off, joining Kagura, as she concluded, "Kyo Sohma, while your life is short, you have increased the knowledge of the warrior in myself. I admire your courage. That is why I will not disappoint my master, and memories that she hold dear of you."

Five minutes later, Beth and Mandy entered the building, after minutes of moving the debris, blocking the entryway, as Beth was running in. Beth looked around, as the building was completely in ruins.

"This place is a mess… A Divine Windstorm did this, I'll bet… and Kyo was caught right inside the heart of it!" Beth growled, thinking it was Elsa who did it.

She and Mandy spotted the view of Kyo's bead bracelet and lip ring. Beth ran to the bracelet and gasped, "Kyo's Juzu bracelet! And… is that the ring?"

She reached for it, and was shocked by the energy waves to her hands. She whispered, "Judging by Kyo's bracelet… and that is a ring… Elsa's lip ring!"

Mandy said, "No… Beth…"

Beth grabbed the bead bracelet, and was absorbing Kyo's energy into her body. She cried, "AAAH! This energy seems really strange!"

As she was absorbing the Ty Ko Ky into her, a symbol appeared from inside Beth. It showed the Chinese Symbol of the Rabbit (兔), Beth's favorite animal. The beads stopping shining, as Beth was amazed. She whispered, "I understand… Kyo… Forgive me, but… I'll honor it… for your sake… You know, I haven't been able to tell him how I felt, since we came to this place…"

She was crying, "Kyo… I'm afraid it'll be no answer… I understand his heart, for what Kaname told me… about what my father has done for everyone… and why Kyo had a troubled life… If I called his name, there'd be no answer, and would remain a lifeless silence… That is what scares me. I couldn't accept it, so I didn't call his name… But now… I know he's gone…"

Beth sniffled, wiping her tears, "The Ty Ko Ky inside his Juzu beads told me everything I needed to know… Right here, moments ago… Kyo died…"

She roared, "GAH! KYO, YOU BASTARD! YOU HAD TO LET KAGURA KILL YOU, JUST LIKE THAT! YOU HAD TO BE A DAMNED SHOW-OFF, RIGHT UNTIL THE VERY END, DID YOU? AND THEN YOU LEAVE A PRECIOUS GIFT FOR ME, RIGHT BEFORE YOU LEAVE! **KYO, WHERE ARE YOU?** "

She started digging through the debris and rocks, as she called, "Where the hell are you sleeping? I'LL FIND YOU, KYO! I'LL DIG YOU UP! **KYO!** "

Kaname called, "BETH! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Mandy helped Kaname up, as Mandy said, "Save your strength… This isn't the time to surge your grief. We have work to do."

Beth gasped, "WHAT?"

Mandy sniffled, as she was worried. Kaname said, "Even I'm worried, too… We lost Haruna, Subaru, and now, Kyo… Why are we losing friends, at a time like this?"

Mandy said, "She's right. It's three of them and two of us. Once Kaname's arm is reattached and whole, it'll be 3-on-3, an even match. The trail of blood up there tells that Kyo insignificantly wounded Kagura. We're in the middle of enemy territory. Let's go finish the fight! Beth, I'll mend Kaname's arm, you take the antidote! And then, we'll go hunt those bastards down!"

Beth snarled, "That heartless-! She can't even shed a single tear for Kyo!"

She stopped and calmed down, "I'm sorry… Everything's a mess… Coach Mandy is stone cold and with a veil of ice on her face, but deep down, she wants to cry, more than I do… He treated her like a goddess, and knew her much longer, than I have ever known her."

She wore the Juzu beads and said, "I have to try and hold my feelings back… Kyo, I know you always thought I was pompous and self-centered… but I'm a Nevins, like my Auntie Michelle, and my bastard father… Sometimes I want to do things for the people around me, for the feelings that I'm surrounded by… and I'm finally been learning."

She boasted, "I swear, Kyo Sohma! Mark my words, I will avenge you, and I will fight, until those three are nothing left! KYO SOHMA, MUCH LIKE SUBARU, HARUNA, AND YOUR FATHER AND GRANDFATHER, YOUR SPIRIT IS WITH ME!"

A light shone onto the huge rock, as Beth gasped in horror. She's found Kyo, crushed under the rocks of the condemned hotel, caused by fate. Beth whimpered, "NO… This is where he was slain…"

Mandy sobbed, "No… Kyo…"

Mandy was crying, as Kaname held her tears. She whimpered, "Kyo, it is not true…"

Kaname started to cry, as Beth was upset. She held her bracelet and roared to the heavens…  
" **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Her angry finally opened up, as her intentions were clear. Not only to learn of Ty Ko Ky, but to avenge and destroy the woman that killed Kyo Sohma, and fought the greatest Choujin, her father, Steven Nevins – Kagura Sohma. Mandy and Kaname continued to weep, as Beth was pounding the rock of where Kyo was killed, calling his name and finally let out her anger.

Kagura, Anya, and Elsa were nearby, smack dabbed in enemy territory, but all our heroes could do was weep for the fallen. Mandy and Kaname's tears flowed freely, as Beth's inner rage and tears burst out, calling to Kyo's name. But all they could hear was cold silence… Kyo was gone.

* * *

 ** _Episode XVIII – End_**

* * *

 ** _Now smack into enemy territory, it's all up to Beth Nevins, all alone… With Kaname out of commission and Kyo and Subaru dead, how will Beth create a miracle play to avenge her fallen Choujins? And what of this mysterious power that Beth had awaken? Could she be a Choujin, too, just like her father?  
The answers lie in the next exciting episode, as the final battle closes in, NEXT TIME, on…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	53. Episode 19 Chapter 1

The building you see is a castle, a Gothic structure that was first erected in the 14th century, before converting it into a hotel in the 1900s. It closed down, in 1929, when the owner died.  
Now, Kagura Sohma and her Jewel Women minions, Anya and Elsa, are using it as a shelter for the sun. They lurk within… waiting.

Alas, Beth and Mandy know nothing of the hotel's layout.

Last time, if you recall, Kagura Sohma, after a hard fought brawl with Kyo Sohma, emerged victorious, only for Kyo to give away all his power to Beth Nevins, before his death. Kaname, however, was found, only for her arm to be sliced off, earlier, and had to be helpless, inside the building. Beth now ventures inside the abandoned hotel, with her mentor and coach, in a 3-on-2 matter. But promises one thing from Kagura – a vendetta long sought, for her father, Steven Nevins, prior to his betrayal to The Gang. But, unbeknownst to Kagura _and_ Mandy, Beth is the only person who knows… that her father has joined the dark side.  
And that dark side's name… was MIO.

The stage is finally set, as the final battle is about to begin!

* * *

 ** _Episode XIX: Choujin Pride! (Part 1)  
Chapter 1: Beth's Powers in a Standstill!  
One Hundred Vampires?!_**

* * *

Beth moaned, as she was swatting the cobwebs off the walls, "EUGH! Why did it have to be spiders? This place is a thousand years old, but they should've cleaned it, for once! Okay, I get it! Scary monster are horrible housewives! But it does leave evidence."

They were following a trail of blood, made by Kyo. It was Kagura's own blood, as she was escaping. Kyo didn't go down, without a good accounting of himself, as he gave Kagura a thrashing. Mandy slashed away all the cobwebs, as Beth, armed with her Ty Ko Ky-loaded clackers approached the door, making sure that Kagura cannot heal up further. Beth grabbed the doorknob, but jerked away in disgust.

"What is it?" Mandy asked her.

Beth cringed, "Okay… Since when do they use human hands for knobs? Could it be a sculpture? It felt like holding something that was cold and dead."

A voice called, "I'm no door!"

A male figure appeared, in black pants and a vest, with slick black hair. He emerged from the door. Beth gasped, as Mandy called out, "A vampire!"

The vampire slashed his hand down onto Beth's face, but Beth countered the attack with her clackers, severing the string. She was kicked down, as he chuckled, "If it weren't for that little yo-yo of yours, I would've easily peeled your face off!"

He posed and introduced himself, "I am _Wired Beck,_ and I'll be your slayer, tonight. I killed my sweetheart, and then I busted out of prison. In no time, Lady Anya took me in, and made me part of her little gang."

Beth gasped, "Anya? So, wait… Who's the leader of this ragtag group of demons, Kagura or Anya? MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!"

Beck said, "What difference does it make? I serve only to her! _She's_ the one I serve to, and I'm not letting you go and take her on! Even so, you're forbidden from entry, while she is slumbering."

Beth said, "Oh, yeah? Then, in that case, I'll take care of _you_ , first, fang face."

She growled, as she thought, "Normally, I'd be pissed, but I am, deep down! It's begun again… Kagura and Anya killed weak and innocent lives, and used them as demon hounds!"

Beck sways a bit, as Beth shouted, "STOP THAT! You're nothing but _another_ vampire that is going back to Hell, and just leaving now. Well, let me plan your trip, so you won't wait any longer."

But before Beth could strike, Mandy stepped in front of her, and glared at Beth. Beck smiled, crossing his arms, "You're beautiful, magnificent… Let me caress your milky white skin, so I can drink through your blood!"

Mandy scoffed, "I am not what you want. I grew tired of your weak flirtations and shallow threats. I've been there before. But if you want to hold me, go on and give it a try. I guarantee that it'll be the _last_ thing you'll ever do."

Beck gasped, as spikes appeared from his shoulders. And then, his body produced spikes, all over his body.

"SPIKES!" Beth cried, "He's covered his body, like a porcupine, from top to bottom! He's like a human mace! They're metallic and razor-sharp, like an iron maiden jacket!"

Beck spoke, "I don't appreciate it when the female humans are stuck-up like that. I'm going to hug you to death!"

He lunged at her, in fast speed, but Mandy was prepared. She held up a dark red scarf and waved it around. The energy emitting from it began to fade and cloak inside the fabric. Beth gasped, and said, "Wait, I get it now! That scarf isn't for fashion… No, it's a Ty Ko Ky weapon! And what's more, scarves are long, and with incredible reach!"

The scarf wrapped around all of Beck's spikes, as the vampire was befuddled in confusion, wrapped by a cozy muffler. Beck rips free and said, "AHAHAHAHA! You think that gift is your best? Thanks for the thought, but I don't need more warmth. Now, you will die in my hands!"

Mandy walked passed him and said, "Come, Beth."

Beth said, "Uh, okay."

She thought, "Mandy's movements are flown like silk… Efficient, she doesn't waste energy."

Beck cried out, "COME ON! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, WITHOUT A FIGHT! What did I do?"

He turned to Beth and said, "Hey, kid! Yeah, you. Wouldn't you agree that a woman like her needs to be punished?"

Beth responded, "Don't look at _me_. _You're_ the one who's _punished_. See, you've run out of time. The Ty Ko Ky energy is now running all over your body."

Beck said, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not-!"

 **SHING!  
** Beck's spikes shot out of his body, emitting steam. The spikes fell, as Beth said, without looking at Beck, "To quote my Mother's friend, Steven Cooke… _You are already dead._ And that's literally speaking."

Beck was screaming in agony, as his skin was melting from inside his body. His body dropped to the floor, and upon impact, it exploded into ashes. Mandy went to the door, as Beth thought, "Amazing… Coach Mandy's a superb fighter… except… Why haven't I seen that stance before? She wouldn't hold her own in a fight, but it's plainly obvious that she's even better than me! No wonder she's my teacher! I'm so lucky~!"

Mandy called, as she was walking down the halls, "By the way, Beth… Have you taken your medicine? You really shouldn't delay, any longer."

Beth replied, "Oh! The antidote? See, I'm going to drink this, only _after_ I defeat Elsa. This ring, it no longer signifies a promise between me and Elsa. It's actually now a promise to Kyo and Subaru, and that's to go on living and stay in the fight. Will you hold it for me, until I actually need it, Mandy?"

Mandy turned away and said, "No. It would be better if it stayed with you. Who knows what may happen to me?"

Beth was concerned, as she held the ring. As they traveled through the depths, the trail of blood grew ever thinner. Both Beth and Mandy knew well what could be drawn from the fact – Kagura's Ty Ko Ky wounds were healing.

The double doors opened, only to reveal Elsa inside. Elsa said, "So you're here."

Beth and Mandy were in the presence of Elsa of the Emerald, one of the Jewel Women.

Elsa said, "I've been waiting. I see that your powers have increased so much."

Beth hollered, "BASTARD! Where's Kagura? She's the one that killed Kyo!"

Elsa said, "She is not here."

Beth charges in, but Mandy halted her. Mandy said, "Cool your head! Stay calm and look at the floor."

Beth replied, as she saw three sets of footprints, "I know, I'm calm. And I noticed… When Elsa said that she's not here, I noticed that there are _three_ sets of footprints. That means that Kagura and Anya have relocated somewhere else."

She called out, "OR… SHE'S PROBABLY HIDING, RIGHT HERE! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARDS!"

Mandy said, "Indeed. There are three sets of footprints. But I feel dozens of lungs moving the air around, as well."

Elsa said to Mandy, in an impressed look, "So, it's you… You are perceptive and composed, though you are a woman… I can see why you taught those Choujins so much, so quickly. And you can feel, even the lightest of respiration… You rank among the finest of warriors with Ty Ko Ky…"

She lit a fireplace in a huge flame, and the flames shone the room, revealing numerous soldiers up in the ceiling, hanging up with red eyes.

Beth gasped, "What the-? DAMN! How many are there? I have no time to count them, but I am safe to guess that you're all vampires, right?"

The soldiers didn't respond, as Beth knew that was also creepy. But a light on the right side shone, as it revealed a throne, with Anya sitting down.

Beth roared, "ANYA!"

Anya snapped her fingers, and the soldiers stood in attention, up on the ceiling.

"Lady Anya chose us to give the gift of eternal life! We are numbered 100! On our master's orders, we shall rip you two to shreds, ONE HUNDRED AGAINST TWO, NEVINS!" One soldier called out.

The vampires jumped off the ceiling, about to strike at Beth. Beth cried, "YOU FIENDS!"

She sighed and moaned, "One hundred of you guys? Great… One hundred of us against two! We can't win!"

Elsa called, "Lady Anya! A moment!"

Anya waived off the attack, as Elsa pleaded, "Back in Rome, Beth and I made a promise to fight one another, in a rematch. I want revenge for Inga! Please allow me to fight her!"

Anya responded, "NO! Remember that my goal is the Red Gem of Fuji… and to obtain it, for our master… Don't forget that."

Elsa bows and said, "Yes, sister…"

Beth smirked, "Aw, darn… No fight? Well, I'm not in the mood, anyway. Of course, we know that I can beat you in an eyelash, but what's to no end? All these vampires… What sort of motivation is that, I hear you? Win or lose, I'd still come out of it, dead! Giving the odds, it does seem a rational choice to surrender! So, I'm throwing in the towel."

Beth was stunned, as the Vampires saw through her scheme, wrapping her thread on the columns, around them. "Aw, shoot… You girls are smart. Had to try. I guess Kagura taught you the secrets to Ty Ko Ky and Choujin Ethics. Even if you weren't watching, a Ty Ko Ky net was a good idea…"

Anya called out, "KILL HER NOW! AND THE WOMAN, TOO! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

Mandy called, "Your choice… but if you kill us, you'll _never_ get the stone."

Anya belayed her order, "Hold it! What are you saying now, woman?"

Mandy explained, "You don't think I have the stone with me, do you? That wouldn't be wise now, would it? We're headed to our destination. If we're not there to set the device, the red gem will be destroyed… and soon, Kagura has lost! For you will have NOTHING left!"

The vampires gasped, as Anya smirked, "Look, woman… Don't try to fool me…"

Mandy said, "Are you sure that you and your minions will find it, in time? The bomb I set is a very small one… but enough C4 to damage it, preventing use of the gem."

Anya seethed, as Beth thought, "Could this be true? She never said anything about it. Whatever, I'll follow her lead."

Beth called, "Weren't you fellows listening? If we don't stop it, the bomb will go BOOM!"

Anya stated, "Even if it's true, we cannot let you leave here, _alive_."

Mandy then issued an ultimatum to Anya:  
"Therefore, I have a proposition for you two. Beth and Elsa will fight one-on-one, and you and I will fight, as well. If Beth or myself survive, we go after your master, Kagura Sohma. And those who're left standing… WILL POSSESS THE STONE!"

She held the Super Fuji up, as everyone was shocked. Mandy concluded, "The winners of this fight will have the Red Gem and _all_ of its power, as you like. It'll prove who will wield the stone's power. Who is fit to survive: The Jewel Women or humankind?"

Anya was stunned, as she growled, "How dare you say-?"

Elsa chuckled, as Anya was surprised, "Elsa?"

Elsa bows her head in shame, "This is most absurd… Forgive me."

Beth thought, "She is so good! She's proven to be a better gambler than I could ever dream of being!"

Anya smiled, "No doubt… You _do_ have luck. Very well! A battle for survival, for the Red Gem… We accept! But don't get cocky… You will have NO tomorrow!"

Beth thought, in concern, "Using words like that, she turned dire situations into more-or-less even odds!"

She called out, "THEN SO BE IT! Let's do this!"

Anya then said, "And now, we make the proper arrangements… You see, the reason my master left is that she is busy preparing for the moment of our victory. Elsa, what are your thoughts?"

Elsa responded, "We fight tonight… under the gaze of the full moon… The arena the gates of Piz Bernina, fifteen kilometers to the southeast, we will meet at the Skeleton's Heel Stone Circle, there. Many warriors have found death, glory, or both, throughout the history of that place."

Beth roared, "HEY! _You_ don't get to choose, because it's accustomed to you! NO home-field advantage for your kind!"

Anya said, "No, Elsa… I agree that to be a fine choice. Nevins is right, but it's fitting for the battle to take place. Now, let's speak of the Red Gem!"

She instructed, "BETH NEVINS! You shall be the one to present the Red Gem of Fuji on the Skeleton's Heel, at midnight, tonight. And don't forget to remove the bond… The woman will remain here, as insurance."  
Elsa and Anya leave, as Beth asked, "Well?"

Mandy said, "We want to make sure that we don't run away from the fight. It is a reasonable request. Beth, go and fetch the red gem. You mustn't worry about me."

Beth smiled, "Would I? I'll see you back at the arena. Trust me, alright?"

Mandy walked off and said, "I assure you, I do."

 **XXXXX**

Beth returned to the room where Kyo was killed, as she was worried. She ran off, as she left to go outside. Minutes later, Beth was walking home, with Kaname on her back, who had passed out from shock and blood loss. Kaname's arm was reattached, but not enough. Beth said that the first thing to do for Kaname is to take her to a nearby hospital in Switzerland.

"Until yesterday, I lived my life, thinking only of myself…" Beth said, as she was upset, "But now, there's an intense feeling, burning up inside of me… I swear… I just wanted to destroy those bastards and all their line! I have to do it! For Kyo, for Subaru, and for Kaname, as well! For Mandy… and for everyone else I know! I'll fight for you all!"

With those final words, Beth's final battle with the Jewel Women was about to begin!

* * *

 ** _So begins the greatest battle ever! Will Beth Nevins survive her trials and tribulations of the Jewel Women, and to avenge everyone that were slain by Kagura Sohma's wicked hand?  
Find out in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	54. Episode 19 Chapter 2

In the mansion, Beth opened up Mandy's briefcase and said, "Obviously, no bombs or anyone else for that matter…"

She reached for the red gem inside and said, "For everyone, I'll do my best to stop Kagura's hellish ways. And, if I must, to end those bitches in gems, and their vampire entourage!"

But then, she rummaged into Mandy's luggage and looked inside. She saw a picture of a small baby girl in very thin blonde hair. She was confused, "Hmm… This baby… Is this Mandy's newborn daughter, or some sort child?"

She looked at the picture frames and was curious. She then gasped, as she saw another photo. It was a picture of Mandy, young and with long blonde hair and a blue blouse, beside a man in a mustache and slick black hair, wearing flannel. Beth whispered, "No way… This woman… She was with a man… Is that Father? No…"

She whispered, recognizing the third person, who was holding the infant child of Mandy's. It was a woman in long black hair, and was in a purple dress.

* * *

 ** _Episode XIX: Choujin Pride! (Part 1)  
Chapter 2: The Stage is Set!  
The Gladiator Battle to the Death!_**

* * *

Beth was completely puzzled and concerned. She looked at the date: _August 8th, 1982_.

"August 8th, 1982? That's… That was Mom's birthday…" she thought, "And the photo… It's… Who is this woman, holding a baby? I know that that's Mandy, in the middle. And that… is Grandpa Donald! So…"

She thought, "Mandy… a woman I don't know much about… and in the 8 years of my life, I'm rather confused… Did my grandfather marry another woman, behind her wife's back? To be honest, Mommy never told me about her real mother, namely my grandmother. From what I hear, from June, Grandpa gave his first wife a divorce, years after Mother was born. But nothing else revealed. All Grandpa did was marry Grandma Leslie, who is Uncle Percival's mother. But still, a woman so beautiful, hiding such a past of deception and romance. What could she possibly be doing with those photos?"

* * *

Hours later, Beth was heading to the arena, far away in Skeleton Heel's Stone Circle. All the vampires were in attendance, as Kagura was watching from a faraway distance.

"So, this is where you will die, Beth Nevins…" she thought, "Now, my child, it's time to see if you're like your father, and my most hated rival… This day will be mine, before long!"

Elsa and Anya were atop the stone gate, waiting for Beth to appear. Minutes later, Beth appeared at the stroke of twelve, holding the red gem up high. Beth lit a match and shone it at the gem. The gem shot out a huge energy laser up to the sky. Elsa and Anya appeared, with Mandy beside them.

"It's genuine," Anya said, "We honor and accept your proposal, officially. We agree to fight one-on-one! I will fight the woman, while Elsa will fight Beth Nevins."

Mandy and Beth meet, as Beth gave her the red stone, for safekeeping… and also the photos she found in the briefcase. Mandy was stunned, as Beth said, "We need to talk."

Mandy said, "I suppose you found the photos… and I suppose you have a right to know what is in these pictures."

Beth said, "For starters, how did you know my grandfather, Donald?"

Mandy smiled, "Do not worry. I was intending to tell you who I am, anyway-."

Beth huffed, "Start with who you are. I want to know, now!"

Mandy said, "If you insist… It was long ago… before you and I existed… It was sixty years ago, 1956, your grandfather, Clifton Nevins, was involved in a horrible accident. He recently lost his father to an accident, after retrieving his psychic powers. You see, Pastor Nevins, decided to care for a child that he found, after that, only for his mother to look after the baby. But when Clifton's mother died, he had no one to care for the child. She met a woman you see in the picture, holding the baby in her arms. But that baby in this photo wasn't the baby that Clifton raised. That woman's name was Queen Tia. Clifton felt irresponsible of taking care of a child, since he was only a kid. So, he took her in care of Queen Tia. And to add, the baby was a baby girl… That was me. _I_ was that baby girl…"

Beth said, "Wha-wha-, wait a minute! That was sixty years ago! And that photo, the day that my Mommy, Heather Dunn, was born… Ugh, I'm not good in math, but… If you were a baby, fifty or sixty years, give of tak-! HOLD ON NOW!"

She stammered, "HOLD ON! WAIT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL MANDY IS… **_60 YEARS OLD?!_ YOU'RE SIXTY?! WHAT THE WHAAAAA?**"

Beth then announced, "Then that means… you're 60… and you're beautiful… but… YOU'RE REALLY OLD!"

Beth started to laugh, as Mandy was annoyed. Beth then said, as she was confused, "Uh, sorry, I would never wise cracks at you, but… they say that Ty Ko Ky is life energy, and it keeps you young. You're more of Miss Asahi's age, only in your 20s. I guess that's why you don't behave like a young woman. I guess beauty is skin deep, after all. And not to be mean to you or make jokes about it, I thought you'd be about 20 or 25, in this cute body… or even in June's age, about 17."

Beth pouted, as Mandy glared at her, "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to hit a snag… But I was curious about you, and how you met this Tia Queen or whatever… and how you met my grandfather…"

As they were talking, Anya called out to the arena, "Vampires! Prepare the arena! Light the fires!"

The huge hole in the middle of the arena was set ablaze, emitting a very large bonfire. The vampires groan and roar, as Mandy said to Beth, "I wish to tell you more, but there is no time. You may not know it, but… our roots are deeply connected. It's not the right time or mood to explain fully. But as you see, I was adopted by Queen Tia… My parents were killed by the Jewel Women in the 1950s, while on holiday in Japan. Tia raised me because Pastor Nevins, back then, wasn't old enough to raise me. So, he agreed to have Tia as my adopted mother. Everything I know about Ty Ko Ky, Queen Tia taught me. She even gave me the Red Gem of Fuji, for safekeeping, in case the Jewel Women arose, once more."

Beth gasped, "Whoa! That woman did that for you? It's amazing! I never knew you were-."

Mandy said, "When I turned 12, she taught me years of study on the art of Ty Ko Ky, and agreed to master and hone her every art, and made me pass it along to your father's disciples. It was no joke that it devastated me to learn that my sister, Tohka Yatogami, was killed by you… but I believe it _was_ destiny."

She gave the photos back, as Beth thought, "What is there to say? Everything… … …all of it… is so complicated… Mandy, a woman carried on her past of pain and sadness."

Rumbling occurs, as Mandy concluded, "It's time! The rest of it will have to wait!"

For far in the distance, a huge cloud of dust appeared, marching towards the arena. The vampires were cheering on, as Anya said, "It's time. They came, but it's worth the wait."

The cloud started to plow through the vampires, killing them. The cloud subsided, revealing ferocious and hostile black horses; two of each were carrying a black chariot. The wild horses headed closer to Anya and Elsa, about to run them over. Elsa stood up and let out a cold glare. The horses' eyes went to normal color, and calmed down. Elsa petted the horses and said, "Ah. Fine steeds."

Anya said, "The stone masks and the power cores work well together. They are now stronger vampires."

Beth cried, "WAIT! HOLD THE F ON! THESE ARE VAMPIRE HORSES?!"

Anya announced, "The first battle is Beth Nevins and Elsa of the Emerald, in a fierce one-on-one chariot duel!"

The vampires cheered on, as one of the vampire Romans explained, "It's an ancient Roman death match! You will ride these horses, around the track, but the lap count is endless, until there is a death! Lady Elsa or Nevins: WHO will be the one to be killed, beaten senseless by her opponent or run over by the wheels of the chariot? The death does not matter, as long as the first person to die, loses! You may take your steed, Nevins! But I doubt that you can tame _these_ horses! Even Lady Elsa cannot hold her own in a rickety and wild chariot, pulled by a faithful vampire mount!"

Beth shouted, "Hold on! I'll fight you in any arena, ring, or cage! BUT I REFUSE TO RIDE THESE VAMPIRE PONIES! They are on _your_ side, you know! That's unfair!"

Anya said, "Don't fret, human. The reigns you will use will conduct Ty Ko Ky. You _will_ control them with your powers, while Elsa uses her superior strength."

Beth stammered, "Are you sure? They're very mean…"

Mandy held the reigns, and used her Ty Ko Ky on them. The horses staggered and calmed down. She said to Beth, "That's true, but a little Ty Ko Ky does help. You can use only that, and not your ESP Perk. This is about your mind, and not your abilities."

The vampires cheered on, "ELSA! ELSA! ELSA! ELSA!"

As they chanted, Kagura was in the view, smirking, "So, it begins…"

Anya said, "See that? It's not about how you win or lose, it's because Elsa wants your life. This is a race to the death, and from that, it'll be your very end… Should you lose."

Mandy said, "All you have to do is win, Beth. You must defeat Elsa."

Beth nodded, and called, "ELSA! HEY!"

She held up the ring and said, "Did you notice that I haven't drank this antidote, yet? That's because I'm honoring it to Kyo, after I defeat you, for what your master did. I'll drink it, but after I win!"

She tightened her Juzu beads that were Kyo's, placed her ring in her ring finger, and whispered, "We'll face this fight together, Kyo… This is for you…"

She hopped on the chariot and called, "Elsa, tell your master that she's next, once I'm done with you!"

Elsa said, "Very well. Let's begin the game!"

They cheered on, as Beth raced to the starting line, "Alright! Let's rock and roll, Jewel Woman!"

She thought, "I'm going to do this for you, Kyo… Subaru… everyone… And even you, Father… It this will be one step closer to avenging you, so be it. I'll do my best and win!"

The battle for the Red Stone – Beth vs. Elsa in a one-on-one chariot duel! The full moon was hidden in a cloud, as Anya called, "The time has finally come. When the full moon is revealed, after the cloud goes away, that will signal the start of the battle!"

They chanted, as Beth was pissed off, "Okay, I get why this is home-court advantage, but it's bullshit to have the fans cheer for the villains!"

Elsa said, as she was at the starting line, "The track is 960 meters long. That equals to one lap. It'll only take one minute for these majestic stallions to complete the lap. Look upon the pillar, Beth Nevins…"

They viewed a huge pillar from halfway, in the middle of the track. Elsa continued, "That will be our use of weapons. Every lap we go by, random weapons will be placed."

Beth asked, "Wow! An armory of weapons, of our choice…"

Elsa replied, as a vampire crawls down the pillar, preparing, "No… _one_ weapon at a time. For each lap the leader complete, a different weapon will be hanging from it. Whichever one of us makes it to the column first, ahead of the other, then they have the right to wield the weapon. That soldier over there… He is hanging up the first weapon – a giant sledgehammer."

The vampire finished up, placing a sledgehammer onto the pillar. Beth thought, "Ungh… that thing could smash a chariot in one blow. I'd let Elsa take it, since it's gigantic. But I can't get to it first… but, if I cover it in oil, coat it with Hamon, and use Ty Ko Ky on it, then it's the perfect checkmate for Elsa."

Elsa said, "I expect an excellent and fulfilling fight, Nevins. Get ready."

They prepared, as Beth was completely nervous. The moon approaches the cloud's edge. Once the cloud reaches the end, the race will start. But Beth was off her chariot, kicking off the rocks from beside her chariot. Mandy asks why, as Beth explained, "Seriously? I got time. I'm just making sure the rubber is okay on the wheels. Look at that, Elsa. You got quite a bit under yours. I was thinking you girls and you vampires do not resort to cheating. Are you going to take care of it?"

Elsa scoffs, not responding to her speech, as the cloud moves away from the moon. Beth hurried to her chariot, finishing up. The moon shone, as Anya cried out, "BEGIN NOW!"

The chariots raced off, and the race began. Beth started to move, as Elsa's chariot was stuck in place. Her right wheel was caught in a pile of rocks.

Elsa growled, "GRRR! Nevins! _She_ did this!"

Mandy smiled, "Cheeky little devil."

Anya roared, "You brat! You planned that, while we were focused on the moon! Foul play, coming from someone who thinks that _we_ cheat!"

Beth was racing to the weapons pillar. The vampires in the crowd shouted that Beth is a rotten cheater, in which Beth replied, "HAH! Show me in the rulebook that says that I can't do something like that! All you told me is that I die, I lose, and _that's_ the only reason! When it comes to my survival, I don't _care_ who I offend! _Beep-Beep~!_ "

Elsa snapped her reigns, and rolled through the pile of rocks, racing off, about to gain on Beth, who was close to the halfway mark. She arrived at the column, and reached for the sledgehammer. She grabbed onto it, and claimed the weapon. But… the handle slipped out of her hands! Beth lost the grip of the hammer, but then…

 **SNAG!  
** A small hook latched onto the ring on her finger. Beth pulled the hammer towards her and held it with ease.

"Great!" Beth smirked, "That was lucky! Now the fight is in the bag~! I got this one easy… All I have to do is wield the weapon at Elsa's skull, and she'll be busted open, like a casaba melon!"

Elsa said, as she looked on, "You can have the hammer. That was my plan from the very beginning."

Anya smiled, "Good… It would seem that Elsa has a plan. Time to see this fighting genius of yours."

Beth coated the sledgehammer with her Ty Ko Ky, and called out, "Time to see an up-close and personal greeting, Elsa!"

Elsa was losing speed, as Mandy said, "She's losing speed. She won't catch up to her."

Anya replied, "It's not a race. This is a fight to the death. It's all about defense and strategy; the right weaponry and control of the environment."

Beth slowed down and said, "Oh, not one to go gaining on me, are you? Well, lemme meet you with Mr. Hammer, when I get to you."

She head closer, as she was gaining on Elsa, who was in a faster speed. Elsa said, "Since _you're_ the one with the hammer, I'll just get something else!"

 **SMASH!  
** She smashed off the column from off the track. Beth laughed, until she turned around. She cried, "AAAAAAAAGH! NO WAY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? CHEATER!"

She gasped, "Boy, she sure plans faster than me, even better than I do!"

Mandy called out, "Beth, avoid the contact with Elsa! Go faster and avoided her!"

Beth held the reigns back, and went off in fast speed.

Elsa said, "TOO LATE!"

 **SMASH!  
** Elsa slams the pillar with huge speed, destroying the entire chariot, but Beth avoided certain death. The vampires cheered, as Elsa called, "There! Now you have _no_ chariot to race in!"

Beth was on the track, as Elsa called, "She might want to rethink her plans. The probability of being trampled to death by my vampire horses are 90%. The chance for her to break left is 5%, while breaking to the right is also 5%. So now… what is our little human warrior going to do now?"

She was heading closer, as Beth was reaching for the sledgehammer she dropped. Mandy knew that if she avoided the attack, Beth will be killed by Elsa's Divine Windstorm. Beth has no choice! But, she found the hammer, and headed straight for Elsa's chariot! She swung down her hammer on the chariot.

 **CLANG!  
** "WHAT?!"  
"SHE USED THE HAMMER, AND SWUNG AT THE YOKE, MIDWAY BETWEEN THE HORSES!"

As she flew off, Beth uses the hammer's force to launch herself into the sky. Elsa is shocked. It was perfect strategy, since she was avoiding the chariot, about to be trampled down on the horses. Beth flew down and landed on one of her horses. She called, "HOW WAS THAT? And now for that big hammer whack that you truly earned!"

She gasped, as Elsa vanished from her chariot. Anya giggled, "You can clearly see that Elsa is a step ahead of her prey."

Elsa's hand emerged from in the horse, as Beth gasped, about to be clasped, "WAIT! THAT'S RIGHT! These guys are known to hide inside other people and animals!"

Beth was clasped on her left leg, and Elsa pulls her in. But Beth jumped off, removing her shoe. She landed on the back of the other horse, as the others were completely stunned.

Beth called, "I got luck on my side! For instance, the way the handle slipped out of my grasp, and got caught on my ring! Luck helps with effectiveness! Now, let's take a look at _your_ situation!"

Elsa's left arm was sticking out, as Beth said, "Elsa, your own power makes you trapped inside that horse! That's not very lucky~!"

She giggled, using her Ty Ko Ky again, glowing the sledgehammer in a golden hue. And for added gusto, she coated the handle with oil. She swung down and roared, "NOW, FEEL THIS! A LITTLE TY KO KY FOR YOU AND THE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON!"

Anya smirked, "You fool, you walked right into Elsa's trap."

Mandy cried, "CAREFUL, BETH! You must keep an arm's length of her!"

Elsa emerged from the horse, as Beth gasped. Any explained that now that Elsa is freed from that horse, she's merged with it, and capable of moving her arms, again. Elsa cried out, "AND NOW, YOU SHALL TASTE MY **DIVINE WINDSTORMS!** "

She blasted the winds onto Beth, piercing onto her body. She drops down, landing on the chariot. The vampires cheered on, as Anya was impressed. She said to Mandy, "Even if it was a half of a lap, it was full of twists and surprises… But in the end, with both her thinking and fighting prowess, Elsa has proven to be stronger than human or Choujin."

She smiled and said, "Miss Mandy, I believe our next battle, coming up, will be a fight to remember. Truly, I'm not into fighting a woman like you, but let alone, we have fought men and women of the Ty Ko Ky tribes from long ago. It's not my preference to fight someone like you; Elsa dislikes it, even more. But let alone, all users of Ty Ko Ky must be dealt with."

Mandy was astonished, but Beth was still breathing. Anya said, "Just to be safe… here."

She gave her a vial in a metal container, "Drink that, and you'll have a painless death… If you wish…"

Mandy said, "Thanks, I may need it… since Beth's still on her two legs, and in constant pain. Don't underestimate her bloodline of her family. Beth Nevins is not dead, just yet."

Anya gasped, "What?"

One vampire called to her, "Lady Anya! Look out there in the arena!"

Anya shrieked, " **IT CAN'T BE!** "

Elsa's arms were severed in half, dangling from her elbows. They were about to fall off, as Elsa's arms were waving around, while riding on the horse she merged with. Elsa moaned in pain, "mmmmm… Madness… How could this have happened to me?"

Mandy giggled, as Anya cried, "What's wrong? What is happening to Elsa, up there?"

One vampire shouted, "LOOK! THE NEVINS GIRL! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S MOVING!"

Beth stretched on her wrecked chariot, as she moaned, "Ungh… Well, heheheheheheheh~! I apparently managed to survive, yet again~!"

Anya barked, "WHY? ELSA HAD HER DESTROYED WITH HER DIVINE WINDSTORMS!"

Kagura was viewing the action, from faraway, as she snarled, "That brat… She knew of Elsa's arms… Directly, yes… But I know what happened… Clever as she is, bloodied her nose, she is like her father, coming back thrice as fierce!"

Mandy said, "You should know. Beth Nevins is a master of trickery and deception. But I'm not sure she can be able to get praise for it. Take a closer look at Elsa's arms."

Elsa's arms continued to dangle. Kagura growled, as she knew of Beth's tricks. "Just as Elsa went for the final blow, Beth used Ty Ko Ky around her arms, using the Hamon-laced reigns. Elsa's Divine Windstorms were short-circuited!"

Beth said, "Elsa was sticking one hand out of the horse. She was going to use her Windstorms. However, in order to do so, I figured she would pull out the other hand, too. It worked, but too well. And I found the perfect saving grace, giving her something to feel!"

Elsa was moaning in agony, as the crowd was in disbelief.  
"Lady Elsa's face! Look at it!"  
"She's in agony!"  
"She doesn't seemed to know where she's going! Her eyes are vacant!"  
"What should we do?"  
"It's the second lap!"  
"But what's going to happen? Lady Elsa can't hold a weapon like that!"  
"Is it even possible for her to fight?

Both chariots crossed the finish line, starting the second lap. Anya said, "Nay, I say. It was rather a shock. Elsa was struck with a lethal dosage of Ty Ko Ky. The confidence over millennia of triumph has crumbled. Her quiet calm intense that her victories gave had vanished… The tragic shock for her… but it matter to me, not at all!"

She called out, "Guards, put out the next set of weapons and do it NOW!"

Her light shone, as Kagura viewed, "Good… I say that things are about to work out. Let's see the next hard task for Beth Nevins…" and then chuckled in a quiet evil giggle.

Two guards, acting as weapon masters, rushed to the track, forming a human pillar, and placed in the next weapons. For the second lap – crossbows! Each comes with two ammunition shots. The top guard held up two different crossbows, on his left hand is a small crossbow, while on his right, is a huge crossbow. The first warrior there has the choice of either the small or large weapon. Both racers headed closer, Beth gasped, "What is this? There's a small one and a larger one! Knowing my skills in the hammer, I can wield that colossus, with ease. But…"

She had another ESP Perk Future Sight, and then decided, "So, I get it now! Let's hope it works!"

Anya sits down on the floor, as she said to Mandy, "Miss Mandy, this is what's going through your thoughts, now. Elsa's mind is no condition to entertain the fight. So, ask yourself: How can Elsa be in any condition to fight back, if her arms are not in working condition? I reiterate on our race that we're not all robots. You see, the reason is that, at her core, Elsa is a warrior of legendary mental power."

The very best uses a psychological technique called the "Switch Comeback". When these champions are put to the pressure of shock, fear, or failure, they can flip a mental switch, and bring out their last ounce of strength in one Herculean effort. Desperate times calls for desperate measures… and Elsa wants to win, AT ALL COSTS!

 **STAB!  
** Beth was shocked by Elsa's unholy attack to herself. She gagged, "EW, NO! I can't believe she would do such a thing!"

The crowd was in an uproar, as Elsa did the only thing left, as her arms were slowly recovering. She jabbed out her own eyes. The crowd roared out, "SHE POKED OUT HER EYES!"

Elsa regained her arms and said, "I foolishly relied on my eyes for that moment. And Beth exploited my weakness… But now, I am blind, for which I will see clearly!"

Kagura said, "Impressive! Dotted her eyes, she did, and is using her sixth sense! Now, psychologically invincible, this race is hers!"

Elsa produced a small horn from her head and shouted, "Now, I shall use my horn to react to the movements around me, using the winds, and onto the lights! HYAH!"

Beth gasped, "What the hell does that supposed to mean? Well it won't work on me! And lucky, my future sight didn't expect that."

Beth growled, "Because of you and Kagura, your mistress, Kyo's dead… Subaru's dead… and Kaname's injured… I'll do whatever it takes to win this fight!"

She raced off in her chariot, as she called, "I sense two crossbows! Take your pick!"

The top guard called, "Which one do you take? You have two shots, no matter what!"

The bottom guard added, "Go on, pick one you'll like!"

Beth called out, "Easy! THE BIG ONE! But for this one, I think the SMALL ONE will do, because I'm tiny and agile! But after carefully thinking…"

Beth rushed to the human pillar and grabbed the big crossbow, and called out, "THE BIG ONE WILL BE A CHALLENGE FOR ME, YOU STUPID IDIOTS! POWER is what matters!"

The top guard laughs, "You have to admit, power is what matters, and that large one has power."

The bottom one smiled, "Yeah. Lots of it."

Elsa passed by, and grabbed the smaller crossbow. Beth began to arm her bow, but was having greater difficulty. She groaned, "Ungh… How come mine's not loading? I can't even draw this thing!"

Beth tried to pull the string on her crossbow, but couldn't. The guards laughed at her, as the top one called, "You got greedy, pint-size! Even with a normal crossbow, it would need strength to draw back!"

The bottom one called, "You had to pick the big one!"

They both taunted, "That's what greed gets ya~!"

Elsa armed herself, and pulled back the string. She aimed away from Beth and said, "I will use the first shot to draw back the wind!"

She used her horn to sense the wind around her. She fired, and kills off Beth's first horse, right in the skull, clean off. Beth cried, "WHOA!"

Elsa then armed herself and called, "Now that I know what the range is, the next shot will not miss!"

Beth griped, "How am I supposed to get back at her, if I cannot shoot this thing?"

The crowd cheered on.  
"LADY ELSA! SHOOT HER!"  
"Blow her to smithereens!"  
"Let us snack on whatever small pieces remains!"

Beth successfully draws her crossbow back, but slips off her fingers, at the last moment. She looked at her hand and moaned, "Drat it!"

She saw Elsa, and went faster. Elsa prepared to fire, but couldn't. Her direction to fire was towards the flames in the middle of the arena.

"Right! Just as I figured!" Beth thought, "The wind stirred up by these fires makes it hard to know where I am! _This_ is the spot!"

Anya said, "That's an error, underestimating Elsa."

Elsa then held her bow up and fired, aiming at the other direction, firing the second shot, at the wall, wasting her shot. But…

Anya stated, "Beth is staying on the opposite direction of Elsa, thinking of sheltering behind the flame. Actually, she's only served to point out her position."

Mandy added, "I see. What Elsa is doing is… She's banking it, like a billiard shot!"

The shot ricocheted off the walls, flying around the circular arena, like a marble in a roulette wheel.

 **POW!  
** Beth was struck in the ribs, from behind, and fell off the horse. However, as she landed, she finally drew back her crossbow. But she stumbled to the ground and was badly hurt. The crowd cheers on, as Beth was in pain.

* * *

 ** _This is trouble for Beth Nevins! What will happen next? Has Elsa finally slewed the daughter of Tiger King?_**

* * *

Beth coughed, "Damn it… Ungh…"

Kagura laughed, "Well, not as smart now, huh? You almost got the chance to get me, Nevins~!"

She roared in a huge laughter, knowing that she won.

* * *

 ** _But… in the next chapter, Beth will perform a miracle play. Will it pay off? Don't go away!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	55. Episode 19 Chapter 3

Trouble ensues, as Beth Nevins was on the ropes, in the arena of Skeleton Heel's Stone Circle. Elsa of the Jewel Women used her experienced intellect and lack of eyesight to fire off Beth Nevins, off of her vampire steed. Elsa is about to go for the kill, as Beth is doomed, about to be either crushed by Elsa's chariot, about by Elsa's Divine Windstorm. But Beth has her crossbow loaded up and ready. But will it be too late?

* * *

 ** _Episode XIX: Choujin Pride! (Part 1)  
Chapter 3: The True Warrior, Elsa!  
Warrior of the Winds!_**

* * *

Elsa threw the crossbow out, as she said, "I was examining the terrain, while circling. I have to find a proper wall placement to use, as a weapon."

Beth was struggling to get up, and moaned, "Grrr… Can't… breathe…"

Anya said, "The ball did not break Beth's momentum, so it didn't pierce her skin. Thick skin for a small body. But at least she's spitting up a lot of blood. Good enough."

Anya cried, "Finish her now, Elsa! But remember, be on your guard! Wild tricks are this whelp's specialty!"

Elsa asked, "Has she set another trap?"

Beth moaned, as she held her crossbow, "As I hit the ground… the impact cocked the crossbow… I can't let her know that…"

She knew that she can't kill her, from this distance. The horses went closer, as Beth sat up, about to fire. Elsa sensed it and cried out, "SHE DID!"

She fired, but her aim was off. She dropped her crossbow into the flames. Elsa called out, as the crowd laughs at her, "It's over, Nevins!"

Beth slinked back, "NO! Don't come any closer!"

Elsa said, "You're slinking away? What are you going to do, next?"

Beth smirked, "Ya wanna bet? I just can't take it!"

"SHAMEFUL!" Elsa roared, "You're a coward! Die in honor!"

Beth said, "And you listen to me, Elsa of Emerald! Here's the next thing that'll come out of your mouth: _Don't you DARE dishonor our battle here, Nevins!_ "

Elsa laughed, "Nice try! I know that scheme of yours! Don't you _dare_ dishonor our battle here, Nevins!"

She gasped, realizing she just said it. Beth said, "Actually, you were about to say it, after a random bluff. That doesn't work~!"

She threw rocks at her, and laughed, "HERE! HAVE SOME PEBBLES! WANT SOME MORE?"

The vampires laughed, as Beth was throwing the small pebbles at her. But she said, "Really? Their booing me for this childish way! Well, even without eyesight, a bat would've smashed that into pieces, or just avoid all that! Why can't _you_ avoid them, Elsa?"

 **SMASH!  
** The bullet that Beth fired from her crossbow appeared, and pierced into Elsa's back, through her chest, producing a huge hole, made of Ty Ko Ky. Elsa groaned, as she moaned, "You… bastard…"

Beth laughed, "You're pathetic, Elsa! Once again, the human took you down, again! You see, I banked the shot, just like _you_ did, earlier!"

The arena went silent, not a faint cry came out from its hushed atmosphere. Not one individual made a sound. Elsa's chest wound peered out, like an eerie-looking jack-o-lantern. The wound began to fester, as Elsa's damaged arms grew even worse. No more Divine Windstorms… now and forever…

Kagura growled, thinking to herself, "How did she know? Beth Nevins… Elsa knew what she was going to say, and when that happens, it's a win for her… How the heck did she do that?"

Elsa growled, emitting to the pain, as her eyes opened, glowing red. She roared, as Beth breathed again, getting her powers in check. Beth saw that Elsa was about to crash her legs onto her frail body, but…

"OH, USING YOUR LEGS TO CRUSH ME? NOT THIS TIME!" Beth yelled, "My Ty Ko Ky is on repairs, but TASTE THIS!"

Her arms shone yellow and hollered, " ** _REBUFF ESP PERK OVERDRIVE!_** "

In impact, Beth crushed into Elsa's thighs, breaking the bones inside her. Elsa screams in pain and torture, as she lands on the ground below. She was pinned down, as she coughed, "How… can this be? What has become… of the Great Elsa? The might warrior… …is no more. Twelve thousand years of victory… reduced to _this_ …"

She kneeled up, as her arms had vanished, showing only her upper arms. Beth gasped, "Her arms… Her arms are gone!"

Elsa groaned, "It is not Elsa's way to give up an easy win… My wounds are only to flesh… my losses are a path to redemption… I will use all those things… FOR VICTORY!"

She leaned backwards, and then, her arms shot out of her chest wound, and strangled onto Beth's neck. She fell into the wall, and was suffocating from the grips. Elsa, still on her knees, sprouted her pipes from her sides, and absorbs the wind around her. She cried out, "THE WIND OBEYS ME! THIS IS MY ULTIMATE MASTERY!"

Anya cried, "Ultimate Mastery? She's going to finish the human off with her ultimate technique! NO, ELSA! YOU SHOULDN'T! STOP IT, ELSA! IT MUST NOT BE DONE!"

Elsa called out, as the wind goes into her pipes, " ** _Ultimate Mastery – Gathering Gale! ATMOSPHERIC RIFT!_** "

She produced a huge beam of razor-sharp sand wind from her horn, piercing towards Beth, like it was a buzzsaw. Beth cried, "That's only wind?!"

Elsa called, "I know you're near the flames. I can sense it; though, I can't see where exactly you are. But I am going to find you, eventually! Now that I have you in my grip, preventing you from using Ty Ko Ky and ESP Perk, I'm going to cut you in half!"

Anya said, "Elsa's going to use her gales to slice the human in pieces… But the Atmospheric Rift is Elsa's supreme final attack. The pipes she used to cloak herself takes huge amounts of air, and then unbelievably compress it. The air is blasted from an orifice, thinner than paper. It's simply a razor made of wind. But it creates heat and friction at levels even terrible for Elsa. Her body cannot handle it. She's falling apart, but she is truly a breathtaking figure. To think that she will avenge Sister Inga, to waste her own life, in the process. Tragic and heroic!"

She called out, "VICTORY IS YOURS, ELSA! TAKE HER LIFE AS THE BALM FOR YOUR WOUNDS!"

Mandy cried out, "BETH! BREAK FREE! SHE'S HEADING CLOSER!"

Beth pulled out a bottle of oil and thought, "Alright, this is it… Her lungs are made of high-pressured oxygen tanks, despite that she's organic from millennia. Those pipes… if I can only hit them… She'd inhale the flaming oil, making an internal explosion!"

She then thought in horror, "If this fails, I'm dead… This is really the very last Ace, up my sleeve…"

She gets singed by the razor winds, as Elsa cried, "FOUND YOU, NEVINS!"

Beth threw the oil, only for it to be sliced in half. The bottle dropped, as Elsa said, "That's your choice? Fool… I can sense you, even without looking, from far away from the fire! YOU'RE OUT OF TRICKS! And that cry of yours gave away your position!"

She prepared her huge burst of wind, "And now… **_ATMOSPHERIC RIFT!_** "

Beth croaked, "Kyo… … …"

Kagura smiled, "It's over… Rest in peace, Beth Nevins…"

Beth hollered, as she grabbed her bracelet that she got from Kyo, " ** _KYO SOHMA! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH! Spirit of the Rabbit – I summon you!_** "

Her body started to shine, and produced a flaming whip from her right hand, emitting from the Juzu beads that she wore, after Kyo's demise by Kagura. She threw her whip, as Elsa cried, " _Another_ fire attack? I told you, I can sense these things!"

The whip burned away, as Elsa cried out, "And now, I shall cut you in half to claim my victory! FAREWELL!"

She swung down, but Beth's reflexes hopped away, as Kagura gasped. Mandy cried, "NO! BETH!"

Anya yelled, "It can't be! Nevins flew away!"

She was up in the air, as her Rabbit Spirit was floating in the air. While it was considered her favorite animal, it was one of the 12 animals in the Chinese Zodiac. Though, not a martial art for the Rabbit Style, it is an evasive power. But Beth, still lodged in Elsa's grip, called out, "I don't think you know what you're sensing. You see, that whip was meant for you. You didn't burn it away. I did it for you. Don't you get it? I meant for you to cut the bottle in half, the entire time!"

Elsa said, "Do not deny it! I know about what you did! And even for a human, you have lost!"

Beth said, "And _that_ is why you lost… Your ability to do it so quickly and easily is what led to your downfall."

The oil was turning into vapor, and absorbing it into her pipes. Beth added, "And senses the whip I dissolved. Do you feel it?"

Elsa gasped, "Every little piece of it is still on fire… and they're entering my body!"

Beth said, as she stepped off, "Elsa of the Emerald, you have been a worthy and admirable fighter. But three powerful allies were with me, throughout the contest… Kyo Sohma and Subaru Mikage… were those two of three that tragically died…"

Elsa groaned, and…  
 **KABOOM!  
** Elsa exploded into a huge fireball, destroying her entire body. The vampires in the crowd were shocked.

"She… She was defeated!"  
"Lady Elsa! How could she have lost?"  
"It can't be…"  
"That mortal just engulfed her…"

Elsa's head was all that remained, as it dropped to the ground. Mandy called out, "BETH! Look out, you have to be careful! She can regenerate! Even after being blown to bits, she will regenerate her body! This fight is not over!"

Beth broke free of Elsa's severed arms. She stood over the head and shook her head NO.

Elsa replied, as she was moaning, "No… … …It is… So, it's finally over now…"

Beth nodded, "It is…"

"You took revenge for Kyo… despite that I only had a hand of his death…"

"I know… When he fell, I sensed that Kagura Sohma, your master, did you?"

"Yes, I did. Then go ahead and finish it…"

Beth prepared to launch her punch, "I WILL!"

 **POW!  
** She punched the ground, missing Elsa, completely. She smashed her hand, hitting a small cut on her arm. She poured her own blood onto Elsa's neck, as she gasped, "No… What are you doing?"

Beth explained, "That smoke isn't from the flaming oil… It was from your wounds… The Ty Ko Ky in your arms infected into your entire body, spreading like a disease. The flaming oil had no part of it. You are dissolving. I can only imagine the agony you're now feeling."

She bandaged her hand and continued, "I can't prevent you from dying now, but there's _this…_ This is human blood from my hand… The blood of my hand is helpful to ease your pain."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO SHAME ME?" Elsa cried out, "I have made peace with myself! STOP! I don't need pity from you!"

Beth glared, "Is that what this is? This is done out of pity for you? No… Why didn't you destroy Kyo completely, and let Kagura finish him off, knowing completely that his powers and mine compose a serious threat to you? Was _that_ pity?"

Elsa responded, "It was because… my master fought a worthy warrior… And though she won, he never gave up… He deserved to be honored for that!"

Beth called out, "And next you'll say… _Beth, you can't mean…_ "

Elsa gasped, "Beth… You can't mean…"

Beth nodded, "Yes… the honor you let Kagura show to Kyo… his warrior spirit has earned your respect. Kagura Sohma, there's still good in her, too… knowing full well that she does love him, only to stab his family in the back. I read her aura, saying she shit at her family tradition. She didn't. So, in a way, I wanted to honor _your_ warrior spirit… My blood… is a tribute to you…"

Elsa giggled, "You beat me, Bethany Nevins… And as a warrior, you've proven to me that you're even taller than I do."

The vampires appeared and roared out, "KILL THE GIRL!"

The yelled out, about to kill her, one hundred to one. Anya smirks, as she was enjoying Beth's demise.

" **HOLD!** " Elsa roared out, "WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL?"

She flung her head to the lone crossbow and slashed off the oncoming vampires, with her horn, one-by-one. "YOU COWARDLY ANIMALS!"

She killed most of the vampires, her horn came off. Beth cried, "ELSA!"

Elsa moaned, "I… am Elsa of the Emerald… my stone power is the jade… And even though I serve to Kagura Sohma, my master, and my dear sister, Anya, I will not allow the vampires to attack you. It's not because of sentiment. The moment Kyo died, I approached his body, where he laid, and told him that, as well… The minute my master left, I stole his bracelet, the one you're wearing, and placed it where my lip ring is. And I left it there, agreeing that Kagura wants you at full strength. To me, only the strong truly existed… Victory was the only quality to be admired… I was created, only to uphold my own code of honor… Please understand… To me, Beth Nevins… immortality… was something utterly unimportant to me… all that has ever mattered to me is… living up to my code…"

Beth nodded, and said, "Yeah…"

Elsa whispered, "Now… as my final wish, I desire that you drink the antidote, otherwise you have three days to live…"

Beth said, "You won't see it, though."

Elsa said, as she was fading, "I don't need eyes, words, or a horn, to know it. What matters is that you do it…"

Beth agreed and ate up the ring on her ring finger, swallowing it. The gem implanted in her aorta vanished completely. Beth was now free of her disease, with only three days to spare.

"I have no regrets," Elsa responded, "I was able to witness such a worthy warrior, young and just child, but from a descendant of a powerful man of legend, the Tiger King… Perhaps… the reason I lived, all those thousands of years… was to finally meet him, and learn if he was truly my equal… But instead, I got you, his daughter… And because of that, I was to meet you, at the end…"

Her head dissolved into ashes and croaked in her final words, "Farewell to you… … …Rabbit Princess… Beth…"

The winds blown, as her entire ashes were swept away. Elsa became one with the wind, as Beth gave her opponent one final salute. Though no tears were shed, they have shared a silent song. They have shared a warrior's affinity. Anya clutched the ashes of her fallen sister and seethed, as Kagura was calmly looking away. She thought, "So… She's become a worthy warrior, like her father… Such a fleeting spirit… like Kyo-kun… It's no wonder why she's so predictable and clever."

Anya held her fist down and reminisces, over thousands of years ago, when Anya and Elsa were killing innocent lives.

 _"Elsa, you must finish him…" Anya said._

 _Anya cried, "But… I can't… With utmost respect, Sister, he is an innocent young boy…"_

 _"That's true, just a boy… That is the reason he must die. If he's allowed to live, like the others who uses Hamon, they're more than likely to be our enemies… and humans grow very quickly, indeed."_

 _Anya raised her arms up, and to kill an innocent boy. She asked her, "Does it seem… beyond you? I guess I have no choice but to demonstrate it to you. Now, resolving the problem…"_

 _She held her bone blade and cried, "…IS HANDLED LIKE THIS!"_

 ** _SLASH!  
_** _Anya killed the innocent boy, cutting her head off._

Anya called out, "Elsa… She was too pure of the Philosophy as a warrior! AND SHE BECAME WEAK, AS A RESULT!"

One soldier said, "Well, that's the end of Elsa…"

Another said, "I guess so. She _was_ a weak woman…"

A third one stated, "Yeah, I know. What a loser…"

Mandy said, "You're all the same, you vampires… You're more of a fan club, than a cult."

 **STAB!  
** Anya stabs the three soldiers in the temples, and drained them dry, turning them into vapor. Anya called out, "The only reason Elsa was weak was because she was too noble! I, alone, along with my master, are the only ones to remain! Because…"

She took of her cowl, showing long purple hair, waving around, and she saluted, "This world, and all in it, belongs to ME!"

One vampire cried, "LOOK AT HER! LADY ANYA IS AMAZING!"

She sprouted three horns on her head, and called out, "Miss Mandy, I do believe we're next…"

But one soldier called out, "Milady, let us be a part of it!"

Another yelled out, "Forget one-on-one! Let's lay waste to them, for her enjoyment!"

A third vampire cried out, "Yeah, we can't let her beauty be soiled by such a woman of strength!"

The vampires charged at them, as they called out.  
"FOR YOU, LADY ANYA! WE'LL TURN THEM INTO BLOODY CORPSES!"  
"WE DON'T NEED THE RULES! WE'LL SLAY THOSE TWO!"  
"KILL THE MORTALS!"

Beth growled, as Mandy leaped up, and swatted three soldiers with a severe kick. She called out, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I will smash the Red Stone into bits, if you dare intervene! A one-on-one battle is what I want, and no one else can interfere!"

Anya agreed, "I second that motion. A promise is a promise. And my promise stands. That is why I chose to reveal my horn to you. As for my underlings' behavior, you can plainly see that they are no longer needed. They are already undead, but…"

The soldiers that tried to attack Beth and Mandy were sliced into pieces of rotting meat and flesh. Anya continued, "All I wanted is the Red Stone… However, though, Inga and Elsa were not just my sisters, but my underlings, through 10,000 years… We are family, and I am the oldest… and I have no choice but to honor their warrior deaths and warrior pride. I will fight you Ty Ko Ky users, fairly. And should I win, the red gem is mine. For you, Mandy… I will not seek you as the fighter you are… but rather with all the strength that I command!"

She walked off, as Beth was concerned. Anya called out, "We shall fight in… The Temple at Piz Bernina! Champions of battle would come here, to drink the blood of those that have felled, mixed with liquor. They thanked the gods for the gift of life. It's not an arena, but it will serve for our fight!"

Beth said, looking up, "Mandy, let me fight her… She's not as strong as Elsa, but I believe ten times worse. I fear for you safety…"

Mandy removed her coat, revealing a purple shirt and skirt, as she said, "I will not be missing out all those years of my life, replaced by a fresh new bud…"

Beth laughed, "Oh, that's right~! I forget that you have more years ahead of you, since you're living a full life.

Mandy appeared on top of a floor in the temple, as Anya called out, "I shall use my weapon of choice, the bone blade. I will not dishonor Elsa's memory, by giving you a proper choice for _your_ weapon. Your Ty Ko Ky is able to condone energy, and making it into a powerful Excalibur. Feel free to pick anything you like."

Anya showed a pile of weapons in front of Mandy's feet. But Mandy pushed them off and said, "No need. My scarf will be more than sufficient."

Anya said, "As you will… And now, without any preparations, let's fight."

Anya brimmed in a bright aura, as Mandy said, "Astonishing… She has a stance, without violence…"

Anya called, "What is the matter? Are you ready?"

She jumped up and cried, "Then the first move is MINE!"

She vanished in a blind of light, as Mandy gasped, "She's fast… and she vanished. This… She's still as strong, and I can sense her, from above and below her."

Anya's right hand appeared, as Beth cried out, "THERE'S A CRACK IN THE STONE!"

Anya lunged behind her, and shouted, "BEHOLD THE **_BRILLIANT BONE BLADE_**!"

Mandy leap backwards and cried out, " ** _Snake Muffler!_** "

She flipped over Anya, as Mandy said, "What you don't know is that this scarf that Queen Tia gave me can hold Hamon and Ty Ko Ky, perfectly. It's made of the finest furs from that of the nine-tailed fox. It's both a deadly weapon and a light detector! AND IT PROTECTS ME FROM CHEAP SHOTS FROM BEHIND!"

She kicked Anya in the mouth, as she growled, "Agh!" and sparked from her face. She dropped to the floor, as Mandy smirked. But then…

 **STAB!  
** Anya appeared from behind her and stabbed her in the back. Beth cried, "WHAT THE-? MANDY! NO! IT CAN'T BE! BUT WAIT… If that's Anya… then…"

The Anya Double was melting, as it was another vampire that fell victim to Ty Ko Ky.

Beth shouted, in panic, "YOU… YOU MEAN… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? ANYA WASN'T THE ONE IN PAIN! SHE USED A DOUBLE, TO PLAN A CHEAP TRICK ON HER!"

She pulled her blade out and said, "You think I would play fair? HAH! All I cared about was obtaining the red gem! What stupidity! I plan to become the ultimate life form! I am not a warrior philosopher like Elsa, nor am I a romantic… I do not follow the rules… because in the end…"  
 **SLASH!  
** She slashed upwards and cried out, "VICTORY IS ALL THAT MATTERS!"

She chopped her down, as Mandy thought, "So… that's why… she has no violence in her… She never intended on fighting me, in the first place…"

Anya cried out, "It's over!"

Mandy moaned, as she was bleeding, "Beth…"

Anya claims the Red Stone, as she called out, "I have the Red Gem of Fuji! I have won! The only thing that can make me happier is for you to kill Bethany Nevins!"

The vampires cheered, as they surrounded Beth. But she roared in an unquestionable anger, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Her body was coated in a bright light, as her clothes turned into white and pink attire, with the mark of the Chinese character "Rabbit" on her white top. Her pants were long and pink, with a pink, blue, and yellow scarf around her. Her body shone, and she posed, " ** _RABBIT PRINCESS!_** "

Anya gasped, "NO… What? This girl… is not human at all… She's… SHE'S A CHOUJIN!"

Beth hollered, "ANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!** "

The vampire soldiers surrounded her, as she started to fight back, swiftly and fiercely, using a barrage of punches, kicks, and flying attacks.  
" **OUT OF MY WAY! GET BACK! MOVE YOUR FUCKING SKULLS AWAY FROM ME! ZOOM PUNCH! ANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

One vampire laughed, "Oh, what's that? Your Ty Ko Ky has faded! You weak little human, you're out of power… Now it looks like you're about to-!"

 **POW!  
** " ** _REBUFF OVERDRIVE!_** " She killed the vampire, using her combined powers of her Choujin Blood, Ty Ko Ky, and ESP Perk, with an elbow to the skull.

She yelled out, "Father may have betrayed me, but he knows that you undead sons of bitches cannot gloat at me, for more than 25 words!"

She panted, as she called out, "I am the Chosen Choujin, likewise my father! Cobra Queen and Monkey Prince, I will honor their deaths! I am the swift fighter of luck, and I'm no rabbit's foot! **_I am the Chosen Choujin – Rabbit Princess, Bethany Nevins!_** "

Anya said, "The Chosen Choujin, I see… So, you're no mere human, but of the superhuman kind. You're tired out, after your battle with Elsa! Can you last, since you're the only Ty Ko Ky user left that Mandy trained you? Your powers have risen, but not enough. Out of breath, out of strength, and out of luck… You're _still_ a mortal! Bethany Nevins! Can you last? _Will_ you last? Think _you_ can beat _me_? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Beth continued to fight off the soldiers of the undead, using every punch and kick, with an endless amount of energy. But she was fighting at overwhelming odds. She growled, as she was tiring out, "Damn it… It can't be… My training in Ty Ko Ky paid off, but it can't be true! I'm not weak! I can still try!"

The vampires lunged at her, about to finish her off. The vampires have Beth in their clutches, and suddenly, agonizing screams were made, as the undead warriors were reduced to ashes, by an unknown light. Beth gasped, "Uh, what just happened?"

She saw a huge light, as she saw a familiar face… and once face she hated the most – _Kosuri von Stroheim!_

"This is your last warning, vampires!" Kosuri shouted, "You are facing Major Kosuri von Stroheim and her German Elite!"

The soldiers, wearing green uniforms and dual UV lamps on their shoulders, cried in unison, "AND WE REPRESENT THE SPECIAL FORCES OF THE SPEEDWAGON FOUNDATION!"

From in that army, Hotaru was there, along with Midoriya, June, and Emily. Emily cried, "HEY~! BETH!"

June called out, "Hey, Sis! Nice clothes~!"

Beth smiled, "DAMN! An unbelievable change of luck! Speedwagon, you look great~! You, too, Sis, Midoriya, and Emily~! You guys are a sight for sore eyes."

Kosuri stripped herself, showing her bare stomach with a flash of light, "My body may be stiff, like my left leg, but I'M BETTER THAN BEFORE! NOW, YOU VAMPIRES, WE'LL SEE IF JEWEL POWER AND VAMPIRE POWER CAN BE OVERMATCHED BY GERMAN SCIENCE!"

Her shoulders sprouted out two huge UV lamps, and coated the vampires in the bright lights. Hotaru explained, "It was the Speedwagon Foundation that made it all possible… But the girl loves to brag."

The vampires were continuing to melt into ashes, as the German Elite marched at them. Anya watched on and said, "Crafty creatures, nonetheless… I admire their purpose… I don't see the Rabbit down there… Crafty little human, this Nevins… GONE AGAIN!"

She sensed her and said, "But still… You're just as quick as ever… like the small fragile white rabbit… Take one eye off of me, and there you are, putting another scheme in play."

She turned around and saw Beth, ready to fight. Beth said, "I'm ready to fight. I may have no Ty Ko Ky left, but like my father, I'm not giving up, until you see my lucky rabbit's foot kicking your teeth and horns down your throat! You crossed the line! No honor earns you NO consideration!"

She pointed at her and called, "You said it would be a fair fight! You attacked my coach in a cowardly ambush! Therefore, your respect as a warrior is all gone! And you have betrayed the honor and the memory of Elsa, your sister!"

Anya smirked, "Save the theatrics, Choujin… Your outrage means nothing. Any action is a means to an end is what I desire… and all I desire is the Red Gem… Battling for over 10,000 years means not risking dangers, minimizing risks, and move your palms very carefully, indeed. _This_ is what the battle has been about!"

She called out, "And to prove my efforts, I'm going to move you to your death!"

Beth called back, "Listen to me, you sick monster! I've never hated anyone, before this day! BUT YOU I HATE!"

Anya prepared and said, "Well, if you really want to hate me, do so! And if you want to kill me, fine… We'll have that one-on-one fight, just as you wanted… But the reason I left Mandy alive is because… she's a pawn for my pleasing. You see, I let her live, for the remaining moments, to make you watch. She's closing in on death's door. Come on…"

She stabbed her feet and called out, "And now…"

She tied the rope into her feet, and called out, "I tied her into rope, to show you!"

Beth growled in anger, "You utter scum of a woman…"

Anya smiled, "Don't worry… She's tied to the rope, and you have a chance to save her… And why will you save her? From becoming a hanging bloodied little old lady… LIKE THIS!"

She kicked Mandy's body off and Beth shrieked, leaping off the temple. Beth grabbed the rope and hung around on the other side, preventing Mandy from falling into the ground, nearly killed.

"BETH! AMANDA!" Hotaru shrieked.

Midoriya cried, "Wait! AMANDA? That woman is named Amanda?"

Emily gasped, "No… You mean to tell me that this is the Amanda that you told Midoriya and myself about? She was that same Amanda that was rescued by a young Pastor Nevins, when he was a child, after his father died? _THAT_ AMANDA?"

June whispered, as she held her chest, "No… … …Is that-?"

Hotaru turned away, as June was worried. She remembered, as she whispered, "Grandma?"

Meanwhile, Anya was turning to Beth, hanging on the rope, as she said, "Now, here's where things get a little messy, Bethany Nevins! I will very calmly walk towards you, and slice you to pieces, while you cannot move!"

Beth roared, " **ANYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, THERE'S A FITTING PLACE IN HELL FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!** "

Midoriya was in complete horror, as he viewed the hanging Mandy, who was dangling upside-down, feet away from certain death. He thought, "No way… Beth is saving this woman's life… But she doesn't know it… The woman she was trying to save… … …is her own grandmother!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XIX – End_**

* * *

 ** _SHOCK AND AWE! Mandy, the coach of Beth Nevins, is her grandmother! But who is Mandy's daughter? The answers may shock you! But, she may never know, as she's close to death from Anya's hands! With the Red Gem of Fuji in her hands, Anya of the Jewel Women has won! Ultimate immortality is within her grasp! Who will save her, or for that matter, who will save us from the utter terror of this evil demon?  
Don't miss the final episode of Act Two of…!_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang! IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	56. Episode 20 Chapter 1

Remember last time? After Beth Nevins, in her newfound powers, with the help of Kyo's guidance from beyond the grave, defeated Elsa, in a warrior's passion and pride, Anya would deceive them, using her dishonor to wound Mandy. In a cowardly turn, Anya deceives Mandy, using a double to stand in for her. This enrages Beth to the point of attacking the horde of zombies surrounding her. In Beth's crisis, her breathing was faltering, but her newfound Choujin powers somehow gained the upper hand. But when all hope was lost, Kosuri von Stroheim, accompanied by Hotaru Speedwagon, June Nevins, Emily Maynard, and Izuku Midoriya appeared. A bright light shone for Beth, as hope had returned. But…

She kicked Mandy's body off and Beth shrieked, leaping off the temple. Beth grabbed the rope and hung around on the other side, preventing Mandy from falling into the ground, nearly killed.

"BETH! AMANDA!" Hotaru shrieked.

Midoriya cried, "Wait! AMANDA? That woman is named Amanda?"

Emily gasped, "No… You mean to tell me that this is the Amanda that you told Midoriya and myself about? She was that same Amanda that was rescued by a young Pastor Nevins, when he was a child, after his father died? _THAT_ AMANDA?"

June whispered, as she held her chest, "No… … …Is that-?"

Hotaru turned away, as June was worried. She remembered, as she whispered, "Grandma?"

Meanwhile, Anya was turning to Beth, hanging on the rope, as she said, "Now, here's where things get a little messy, Bethany Nevins! I will very calmly walk towards you, and slice you to pieces, while you cannot move!"

Beth roared, " **ANYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, THERE'S A FITTING PLACE IN HELL FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!** "

Midoriya was in complete horror, as he viewed the hanging Mandy, who was dangling upside-down, feet away from certain death. He thought, "No way… Beth is saving this woman's life… But she doesn't know it… The woman she was trying to save… … …is her own grandmother!"

The final battle draws near… RIGHT NOW!

* * *

 ** _Episode XX: Choujin Pride (Part 2)  
Chapter 1: Beth's Rabbit out of the Hat!  
The Last Chancery!_**

* * *

Anya was coming closer, as Beth was clinging to the rope, but is losing her grip. Anya smiled, "You don't want to let go of that, Choujin… It's a forest of crystal spikes down there. It would be a horrible death, impaled in that bed of spikes!"

Beth thought, "Like in that bloody gore-inducing video game I heard of, but Mother never let me play…"

Beth roared, "ANYA! You've lived for far too long! Your soul's decayed; like an ugly pumpkin, rotting in my doorstep! Even flies avoid it!"

Anya smiled, "Yes, heave your words at me! Insult me, harass me, bully me, and make me count the words… I really don't care. It won't be long before you're going to die in the pits below!"

They stared down, as June and Emily were worried. June said, "This isn't like Beth… She's losing!"

Emily growled, "Damn! I wish I would've helped her… but her powers are too strong…"

June said, "This is one of those Jewel Women that lambasted Auntie Michelle… And she's in the hospital, recovering… Huh?"

She looked around, as she asked, "Where are Kyo, Kaname, & Subaru? The other Choujins that Dad helped with… Strange…"

Beth tried to hold on, but held herself. Midoriya whimpered, "We can't help her… but we have to tell her, knowing that this woman is Beth's grandmother…"

Hotaru said, "Not yet."

"WHY NOT?"

"It's not the proper time…"

Hotaru called to Kosuri, "Von Stroheim, have you finished disposing those vampires? Beth needs your help!"

Kosuri called out, " _Ja_ , right! Kosuri's a little busy, right now!"

She eliminated another flank of vampires, with her lights, and called out, "YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL MEIN MAGIC FLASHLIGHT RIDS THEM ALL! OUT OF SIGHT, UND OUT OF MIND!"

They continued to eliminate the hordes of vampires, running towards the German Soldiers. Hotaru said, "Von Stroheim has her hands full, right now!"

Anya smiled, "Careful, the rope is about to slip a little…"

Beth growls, as Anya smirks evilly. She launched a huge Kung Fu kick to her, but Anya caught it. Anya said, "You're just like all the rest! Choujns die in honor! And the more you fly up, the more lower Mandy falls to her death!"

 **SLASH!  
** Beth avoided the bone blade, as she growled, "DAMN YOU!"

Hotaru cried, "Her energy… She gave it all on her kick, but her Ty Ko Ky has nothing on impact! She just brushed it off!"

Midoriya cried, "This is bad…"

Anya smiles, "You poor little girl… You have no Ty Ko Ky energy left… But I know of the way that you'll make a last ditch effort… I'll walk up here, and then I will take your life, easily has plucking a flower along a garden pathway."

Beth was trapped. But she added, "ANYA! Maybe there is a little left in me. One last bit of Ty Ko Ky, for one last desperate attack… Even I know that will be tricky to deal. But either way, I devised a cunning plan…"

She stood on her knees and said, "I hope you can figure it out! Because I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

Anya cried, "HEY! I can see you stopped tying those ropes together!"

Beth set her scarf on fire and said, "Well, can you figure it out? Before this flame burns me alive, I have a chance to find a way of sending you straight to hell! The scarf I have is a gamble, something to motivate me! I am the Rabbit Princess, and luck's on my side! Even so, I'd gamble anything I have to protect those I cared for! And a little pain will help me!"

Anya smirked, "Oh, Choujin Girl… You can't fool me… That's just an act of desperation!"

She swung her blades at Beth, but she swung away from Anya's assault. Anya roared, "ENOUGH ALREADY! You quit with your games, child! I have grown tired of your antics for so long!"

Beth cried, "Yeah, well, so what if I looked silly?"

Anya approached the rope and placed her blade on the tether. She threatened her and said, "Bethany Nevins, you _will_ clearly see that I have the blade with Mandy's rope attached… So, if you dare dodge me again, I will sever it!"

She slowly pierced into the rope and grinned, "It's so _easy…_ is that what you wanted?"

"DON'T DO IT!" Beth shrieked.

"You really want to save her?" Anya grinned.

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, ANYA!"

"Am I? Just try and save her! Come towards me, slowly! Or you can stay where you are, and I can cut the rope!"

Hotaru cried, "The coward!"

Anya said, "So, what then? Is your life more precious than the woman dangling from down there?"

Beth swung forward and cried, "HERE'S MY ANSWER!"

Anya smirked, "You have no idea… YOU FOOL!"

 **SLASH!  
** She cut the rope, as Beth and Mandy fell off. Anya smiled, "HEH! Two birds, one cut…"

 **ZOOP!  
** Anya was dropped down, as she cried, "HUH? WHAT?"

Her leg was caught in the rope, as she was being dragged down with them. Anya cried, as her rope was caught in her left ankle, "But she-? This rope… It's connected to Beth and Mandy! When did she make this happen? She didn't have time to-!"

Kagura said, as she appeared, "It's obviously that you fell for it, Lady Anya… _AGAIN!_ "

Anya realized, "I KNEW IT! When she launched her kick at me, she lifted herself to avoid my cut, and in my foolishness, she made me cut the rope! And when she lit her scarf, she secretly tied the rope next to Mandy's. I GET IT NOW! It was some kind of distraction! AND IT WORKED! Only she had to set her scarf on fire! And then, to tie the lines together, she maneuvered me into doing her work for her, by cutting Mandy's rope! THAT UNGRATEFUL CHEAT!"

Beth called out, "THAT'S RIGHT! AND YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONE'S WHO'S SENDING ME _AND_ MANDY! STARTING WITH _YOU_ , KAGURA!"

She whipped her scarf at Kagura's legs, wrapping her ankles in a lasso, and pulling her down. She pulled her down, giving her a lift up to where Anya is. Beth roared, "See? I win!"

Anya cried, "YOU DECEIVED ME!"

"I deceived you? How odd I should hear you complaining over trickery! You enjoyed deceiving others, but now the shoe's on the other foot!" Beth shone in her golden aura and shouted, "You may have lived for over ten thousand years, BUT IF YOU WANT TO HONE UP TO _MY_ SKILLS, YOU'LL NEED ANOTHER DECADE! YOU'RE THROUGH! **DIE!** "

Anya swung her blade at Beth, but Beth used a lethal Kung Fu punch and roared, " ** _Forbidden Technique – RABBIT OUT OF HAT TRIFECTA! ESP PERK TY KO KY OVERDRIVE!_** "

 **SLAM!  
** Beth lands the punch, coating in three booming auras, shattering her bone blade into pieces. Beth gasped, as she was tiring. She thought, "Did it work? I don't think that I can produce more… I'm burned out…"

Anya was shuddering, as her arm exploded into a bloody cloud. Beth smiled, "Yeah… It did~!"

June cheered, "SHE DID IT!"

Emily said, "Way to go, Rabbit Princess!"

Midoriya smiled, "She used her Ty Ko Ky and smashed that demon's arm off!"

Anya was coughing up blood, screaming in pain, as Beth kicked her off, "OFF YOU GO!"

Anya fell from hundreds of feet, and landed into the crystals that were on the ground. Anya was croaking, as Beth pulled the rope up, saving Mandy. Beth said, "I did it… I hope I never go through this, again… But still… Kagura's all that's left, and I'm burned out…"

Kagura was livid, as she roared, " **NOOOOOOO! HOW CAN THIS BE? THAT MISERABLE LITTLE TWERP KILLED MY JEWEL WOMEN?** "

Anya was getting up, still planted in the bed of spikes, and groaned, "Ungh… I'll… get you…"

Kagura said, "Good… She's barely alive… Good enough!"

Kosuri cried out, "BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! SEE? SHE PLANTED HERSELF INTO THAT BED OF HER OWN SPIKES! THE JEWEL WOMEN ARE NO MORE! THEY'RE HISTORY! YOU'RE WEAK! THE ARM INSIDE IS FULL OF HAMON! YOU'RE TERROR HAS ENDED, DEMON! EVEN A MERE HUMAN CAN KILL YOU NOW!"

The shoulders cheered, as Anya seethed, "NO!"

Anya leaped up, and stood in place. She called out, "DO AS YOU MUST! YOU FORGET ONE THING!"

She held up the red stone and stone mask, and cackled, "YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST!"

She fused the mask together and shouted, "MANKIND IS DOOMED! WITNESS THE BIRTH OF THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!"

She wore the mask, and said, "AT LAST! IMMORTALITY IS MINE! **ALL MINE! HUMANKIND IS NO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!** "

 **STAB!  
** But then, Anya dropped her mask, and was stabbed from behind, by a lone punch. Everyone was in complete shock. Kosuri gasped, "OH! WHAT A SPOOK!"

They all gasped, as Anya was croaking, coated in a dark aura. Anya gagged and bled out, "N-n-n-n-no… what are you-? Master…"

The person that stabbed Anya in the back… was Kagura Sohma. Kagura said, as silence surrounded the field, "You're right… It was a dishonorable way to fight Mandy and Beth… You have the red stone and the mask… but you left out one small detail… You work for me, and you give me the greatest goal of that red stone… let alone I understand what the power is now…"

Anya gagged, as she reached for the mask, "No… Why now? Master, I…"

She pleaded, "Spare me!"

June cried, "What is she doing?"

Emily whimpered, "I don't know… but she is seriously scary, like that, in alabaster skin…"

Midoriya shrieked, "A zombie just killed one of those Jewel Women?"

June said, "That's no zombie… That's my father's arch-nemesis, Kagura Sohma… But how? She's dead!"

Kagura clutched her fist, as it was sticking out of Anya's torso, blocking Anya's abilities with her dark essence. She smirked, "Anya… It was wonderful of you assist me in eliminating Kyo and the others, but witnessing this whelp's transformation… Like father, like daughter…"

Hotaru whispered, "That power… It's familiar… NO! It can't be!"

Kagura hissed, as her body turned pitch black, "They were right… I wanted you to retrieve the Red Gem, this Super Fuji, to achieve immortality… when I learned that you wanted this power… for yourself… Is that it? What is it that you always say? You throw away honor, and victory is all that matters? Well, all I matter is honor… Kyo was wrong… I didn't throw away family honor… I still hold it. That's why I killed Kyo Sohma… after he had that tenacity to not give up. Like Beth and Elsa's fight, Anya, I understand the philosophy of the warrior's code – _Winner is all that matters, but trying your hardest will achieve certain success!_ I, too, learn of Sun Tzu, from my master… And _you_ met Sun Tzu, as well? Don't make me laugh. The reason he created the Art of War is because you let him live… And that is why I follow it, because I want one goal… dominance of the Moji Mikisa, shrouded in darkness! And, my dear Anya, it's too bad you played my puppet, instead of my student… If Elsa taught me anything, I want to fight in a warrior's pride and spirit! And you… Anya… are refutable and dishonest… JUST LIKE THOSE DAMNED CHOUJINS!"

Anya was blasted through the chest, as she screamed in horror. Kagura ripped her skin off of her own chest and boomed, "Even if I'm dead… it makes no difference…"

Anya croaked, "No… How… are you… immune to me? I should've killed you, long ago… But you have the aura of a goddess from Hell!"

Kagura removed her skin and said, "It's so handsomely awesome… how the wonders of technology work… And as for your Jewel Women… We're not all robots… nor are we vampires… Because, guess what?"

Her chest showed a small dark purple gem on her, over her breasts. Hotaru recognized the gem and cried, "A POWER CORE? IMPOSSIBLE!"

June cried, "A GEM ON HER CHEST!"

Emily asked, "What the hell's a Power Core?"

Hotaru whimpered in fright, "I know I wouldn't believe it, but Kagura Sohma's with _her_ … Her mistress… She preaches to Tohru Honda, but she's dead… Her mistress… … …is…"

She was shaken in fear, as she held herself, "NO! No… NOT AGAIN! I can't relive this moment, again! We lost so many, including Miss Yatogami and her Ty Ko Ky students!"

Back above, Beth wasn't watching the outcry, as she was worried over Mandy. She panted, "Mandy… Anya… wasn't planning on killing you with her blade… We need to take you to safety… But I don't think that this is the day that you die… Not on my watch… I need to know more about you, and how you know of my grandfather…"

Back below, Kagura smiled, as Anya cried, "No… Why? You're a-. You're a pretender! That gem… it powers the more advanced Jewel Women of Fuji! How can you, a mere human-?"

Kagura roared, "I'm _not_ human! I'm a Choujin, too… and I'm undead… meaning that vampirism has no effect on me. But I silently learn of its new powers, long after Steven Nevins, that bastard, defeated me… That son of a bitch made me what I am… I'm an evil being, with hardcore powers… fueled by my mistress in Mount Fuji! I obey her fully, but MY ALLEGIANCE IS TO ANOTHER… IN TOHRU HONDA'S NAME! AND NO MATTER WHO I SERVE, MY LIVELIHOOD AND OBSEQUIOUSNESS IS TO **HER**! AND **NO ONE ELSE! AND THAT MAKES YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF?** "

Anya croaked, "No… I'm… I'm sorry… Master…"

Kagura giggled, as she was laughing hysterically, "She's sorry… You hear that? She's sorry? SHE'S SORRY? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! SHE IS SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SHE'S SORRY! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **SHE'S SORRY! YOU HEAR THAT? THIS WOMAN IS SORRY! AHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Kagura stopped laughing, and smirked, "I… yes… I accept your apology… Anya… All is forgiven… You are forgiven, for the services that you gave me… … …which is what I _would've_ said. But there was _one_ little setback… to ensure your forgiveness…"

She hollered, " **YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED THE NEVINS BRAT, SOONER, YOU UNFORGIVABLE, DISHONORABLE, ANCIENT PAIN IN MY ASS! YOU DESERVE TO BE ASHES! YOU'RE FIRED!** "

Her body brimmed in a dark aura, as Anya cried, "NO! MASTER! FORGIVE ME!"

June gasped, as Emily shivered, "Mummy…"

Hotaru cried, "She wouldn't! That Jewel Woman is all-powerful! But the gem in her chest…"

The huge cloud of darkness exploded, as Kagura obliterated Anya, the last and greatest warrior of the Jewel Women. Anya was reduced into nothing, as Kagura emerged from the smoke, unharmed. Kagura sighed, as she smiled, "It's so hard to get good help, these days… And that liar, Michelle Nevins… Him, Steven Nevins, siding with _me_? How stupid do you think I am?"

Hotaru overheard her whispers, as she thought, "Think what you will, Kagura Sohma, but Michelle _is_ right. Maybe because _you're_ stupid, or maybe it's because an alliance with Mr. Nevins and you would be impossible, since you hated his guts, from day one. Michelle and I know… and I can't tell June or Beth about it… but Kagura doesn't know, and she's too thickheaded to believe it. Tiger King has joined MIO's ranks, just like her! And whether she wants to believe it or not… she is bound to accept it, sooner or later!"

Kagura turned to Kosuri and the German Soldiers, as she said, "Well, then… Who's next?"

Kosuri cried, "THAT GEM ON HER CHEST! She's one of the Jewel Women! DESTROY HER!"

Kagura prepared, as she called, "You can try, using the damnable UV rays on me… but even zombies don't melt! I am no vampire!"

June called out, "NO! BUT YOU'RE A LYING LITTLE BITCH! You think what Anya did was dishonest? HA! What about you? You betrayed your own slave, even if she is honorable than a pile of dog shit!"

Kagura asked, as she was annoyed, "And you are?"

June prepared to fight and said, "June Nevins… The daughter of Steven Nevins… _First_ daughter!"

"Oh… So, you're-. Ah, I'm kidding… I know exactly who you are… Yet your ESP and Darkness is no match for me, _Devil Princess_."

"We'll see about that. I've been on the sidelines, long enough! Beth needs me, and from the looks of it, it's game over! What you did to her and her friends was hell! And you killed Father's friends, all for your sick gain!"

"Well, look at you, crying to your dear father, pleading for him to return. Why don't you run away, or face the same beating, as does your aunt? Because, this time, the way to bring out the Tiger King… is to kill his adorable cub of a princess…"

June seethed, as Emily said, "June, calm down… You got this…"

June prepared to fight and yelled, "YOU HAVE THAT SAME RAT SHIT AS IN YOUR VAGINA! And I'm saying that, because you're all decomposed, down there!"

Emily laughed hysterically, "BURNED! SHE GOT REKT! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagura boomed, as her aura exploded in a burst, " **SILENCE!** "

Emily squeaked, "Eep…"

June glared at her, "For Auntie Michelle… For that nice guy, Mark… For Kyo, Subaru, and Kaname… and for my sister, Beth, for the hell you put her through… and for my father and Haruna! Kagura Sohma! THIS ENDS NOW! I don't care if you're one of those freaks! Nevins Family Blood runs through me! I have no fighting style like him, but at least Mom has courage inside!"

"Who? The coward of an ice queen?"

June seethed, as Kagura joked, "Are you going to cry, you bitch? GO ON! RUN HOME TO MOMMY~! WAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

June screamed, and smashed Kagura's face with a left hook, coated in dark shadows. Kagura held her face, as she was bruised. She snarled, "You little blonde whore… You would smash my face off?"

June called out, "Yes, I would! I'm after that gem of yours! I'm smashing that gem down, and about to destroy your pathetic little zombie corpse, reducing you into a mess of mulch for the maggots and the worms to feast upon! But I'll need your still-beating heart, or any of that sexy body of yours, so I can feed it to Big Peter's pet crow!"

Kagura growled, as her fangs grew from her mouth, "Ohhhhh… You're asking for it, you little cunt!"

She charged at her, as June prepared to brawl at her. June and Kagura exchanged punches, as it was an evenly-matched bout, in which June held her own. The Germans watched on, while the remaining vampires were in awe, after witnessing Anya killed, before their very eyes. They continued on, as Hotaru was worried, "It's madness… June cannot fight the undead Sohma, alone… Beth is injured, and she cannot help her. What is she doing up there?"

She sighed and said, "But knowing Kagura's strength, she cannot be resisting June's unholy power. I'm so glad that the ordeals are over, and this Kagura is all that's left… She was responsible, and soon, she'll pay for her crimes."

As they were fighting, Midoriya asked, "So… Miss Speedwagon… I want to ask you something…"

Hotaru asked, "What is it?"

Midoriya said, "Why would June and Beth be lied to? This woman is their grandmother… Why did their mother not know that this woman is another grandmother?"

Hotaru was shocked, as she said, "Izuku, that's because-."

Midoriya said, "I know that June and Beth's mother doesn't know about it. I know Emily knew of it, too, but I'VE GOT TO FIGURE THIS OUT! Michelle doesn't know, either, since they never met. But… It's hard to say what and where this whole thing escalated… June and Beth… They're my friends… Back in New York, they cherished me… I was just a superhero, under the tutelage of All Might. I wanted to be a superhero for them… but _they_ helped me. That's the reason I'm here… And as a superhero, I'm going to anything I can to help!"

Hotaru sighed, "Alright… You win… You have proven what a true friend you were to June and Beth."

Hotaru was about to explain about Mandy… or as she is called… _Amanda Dunn_.

* * *

 ** _Who IS Amanda Dunn? And what is her linkage to the Nevins Family?  
Also, will June be able to stop Kagura, avenging her aunt?  
Be sure to tune in, to the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	57. Episode 20 Chapter 2

Last time, in an act of betrayal, Anya claims the gem and mask, and gained immortality. But Kagura Sohma, in her unbridled angst and vendetta, she slewed the last of the Jewel Women, marred for not killing Beth Nevins, too soon. This enraged June Nevins, as she remembers that it was the undead zombie warrior of Tohru Honda's camp that defeated Michelle Nevins, back in Venice. Even so, Kagura has her disbeliefs, in which June and Beth doesn't know, being told that Steven Nevins, her arch-foe, has sided with the vampire gynoid, MIO, which she is a part of, with the dark gem in her body.

June glared at her, "For Auntie Michelle… For that nice guy, Mark… For Kyo, Subaru, and Kaname… and for my sister, Beth, for the hell you put her through… and for my father and Haruna! Kagura Sohma! THIS ENDS NOW! I don't care if you're one of those freaks! Nevins Family runs through me! I have no fighting style like him, but at least Mom has courage inside!"

"Who? The coward of an ice queen?"

June seethed, as Kagura joked, "Are you going to cry, you bitch? GO ON! RUN HOME TO MOMMY~! WAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

June screamed, and smashed Kagura's face with a left hook, coated in dark shadows. Kagura held her face, as she was bruised. She snarled, "You little blonde whore… You would smash my face off?"

June called out, "Yes, I would! I'm after that gem of yours! I'm smashing that gem down, and about to destroy your pathetic little zombie corpse, reducing you into a mess of mulch for the maggots and the worms to feast upon! But I'll need your still-beating heart, or any of that sexy body of yours, so I can feed it to Big Peter's pet crow!"

Kagura growled, as her fangs grew from her mouth, "Ohhhhh… You're asking for it, you little cunt!"

She charged at her, as June prepared to brawl at her. June and Kagura exchanged punches, as it was an evenly-matched bout, in which June held her own. The Germans watched on, while the remaining vampires were in awe, after witnessing Anya killed, before their very eyes. They continued on, as Hotaru was worried, "It's madness… June cannot fight the undead Sohma, alone… Beth is injured, and she cannot help her. What is she doing up there?"

She sighed and said, "But knowing Kagura's strength, she cannot be resisting June's unholy power. I'm so glad that the ordeals are over, and this Kagura is all that's left… She was responsible, and soon, she'll pay for her crimes."

As they were fighting, Midoriya asked, "So… Miss Speedwagon… I want to ask you something…"

Hotaru asked, "What is it?"

Midoriya said, "Why would June and Beth be lied to? This woman is their grandmother… Why did their mother not know that this woman is another grandmother?"

Hotaru was shocked, as she said, "Izuku, that's because-."

Midoriya said, "I know that June and Beth's mother doesn't know about it. I know Emily knew of it, too, but I'VE GOT TO FIGURE THIS OUT! Michelle doesn't know, either, since they never met. But… It's hard to say what and where this whole thing escalated… June and Beth… They're my friends… Back in New York, they cherished me… I was just a superhero, under the tutelage of All Bright. I wanted to be a superhero for them… but _they_ helped me. That's the reason I'm here… And as a superhero, I'm going to anything I can to help!"

Hotaru sighed, "Alright… You win… You have proven what a true friend you were to June and Beth. You are too excellent care of them, while I was gone."

She scolded, "But _this_! You can _never_ reveal to Beth, June, _or_ Miss Dunn! This is the business of the Nevins Family. Friends or not, we don't have the right to talk about it."

She explained the story about Mandy… or as she is called…

"The name Mandy is short for Amanda… which serves as an alias to her full name. She was raised and trained by Queen Tia, a Ty Ko Ky Master, from days of old. Tia is the mother of one of the user of Ty Ko Ky, the user you've met, a while back, Tohka Yatogami."

* * *

 ** _Episode XX: Choujin Pride! (Part 2)  
Episode 2: The Tale of Amanda Dunn…  
The Woman that Birthed the Nevins Family…_**

* * *

Hotaru continued, as she explained the story, "She was raised and trained by the same Ty Ko Ky user that befriends a man named Clifton Nevins, the same man that founded the same baby girl, after his father, Birchum Nevins, was mysteriously killed in New York, in 1956. Tia chose to raise the child as her own, and teach her the ways of Ty Ko Ky, once she's older. Clifton accepts, and resumes life for himself, becoming an evangelist.  
Years passed, and Amanda grew to be lovely young woman… In 1971, Amanda met a handsome man named Donald Dunn. They fell in love and got married. Soon, in November of 1978, Don and Amanda raised a daughter named Lorna. And five years later, in August of 1982, they had another child… You know of her as Heather. This woman is June and Beth's grandmother, because Amanda's daughter is their mother, Heather Dunn.  
Soon after, they would raise a loving family of two daughters, both of equally powerful skills, since Ty Ko Ky and fighting discipline was in their blood. But Donald chose to not fight for justice, since he is worried over their children's safety. Amanda agrees, but suddenly was forced to have her daughters train, by Queen Tia, since they are worthy heroes. In this sudden shock, overhearing of this training. He was appalled by the fact that the training was mandatory that Donald walked out on Amanda…"

Midoriya said, "And… that was when he divorced her, right?"

Hotaru said, "That is true… And by some twist of fate, Donald was against the Ty Ko Ky that zombies suddenly appeared in America! That was a report given from Percival Gaynes in Feral Beauty. Donald grew up in Pontiac, Michigan, miles from Detroit. Amanda was born in England. Clifton found her, in London, after he returned to England, after his father died in New York, and found the baby when he was Beth's age.  
Donald was observant. Despite that he was against the pleas of training, he also overheard that Queen Tia knew that his workplace is home to a demonic force. But he was an ordinary man. He had character and talent, but he had no ways of Ty Ko Ky training. Before he would unmask it, he was discovered by this monstrous quarry! The message from Tia was too late…"

 ** _SLASH!  
_** _The huge zombie killed a few lives, while Donald was running for his life, battered and injured._

Hotaru continued, "Donald survived, but a few of his coworkers suffered great fatalities. Queen Tia found it suspicious. She covered it up that Donald died of an accident at work. But he escaped from the demonic force, and left Pontiac with his daughters.  
That night, Donald returned to Amanda, as Lorna and Heather were still asleep. Queen Tia appeared to them, and overheard the grave news that Donald was attacked. Instead of showing grief, she ran out on her husband, and showed herself of bloody revenge!"

 _Amanda ran out of their house, as she was running to the workplace that Donald used to work at. The boss in a black suit and slick hair and mustache was sitting in his chair, smoking a cigar. HE was that zombie that killed Don's co-workers. She dashed towards the boss man, as he was frightened. She leapt up and slashed down onto the undead man, splitting him into half. He screamed in pain, dissolving into nothing._

Hotaru said, "She was a genius in Ty Ko Ky. But she let her emotions consumed her. She was careless. She saw a witness to the boss's death. Amanda explained, but to no avail. The company knew nothing about zombies or Ty Ko Ky… They concluded, for some unknown reason, that this was all a premeditated murder, when Amanda bust into the office, killed him, and burned his body into ashes, hiding the crime. Instead of pressing charges, Amanda divorced Donald, and gave him custody to their kids. And then she disappeared from the United States, branded as a murderer."

 _Amanda was running away, finding an exit to the city, but was cornered by a black car. A figured appeared, and it was Hotaru, in her mid-30s, at the time. She escorted Amanda into her car, and drove away._

Hotaru explained, "When news heard of this, in my blood, I knew it would soon be a repeat performance of the man called DIO. I helped her leave America, and took her to Europe. Amanda left America, without even saying goodbye to her daughters. We used all the sources of the Speedwagon Foundation to cover her trail… as I used an alias, before I joined the Speedwagon Foundation, under my father's birth name.  
Donald knew of this matter, and he gave me this specific request…"

 _Donald held a two-year old Heather in his arms, as she was crying. He said to Hotaru, "When she grows up and asks about her estranged mother… tell her that she died, long ago… This child, she cannot know…"_

Hotaru continued, "And so it was… Amanda Dunn became Mandy, as she moved away to Venice, Italy."

She finished her story, as Midoriya cried, "Why? WHY? Why won't you tell her that Amanda's alive, somewhere!"

Hotaru said, "I know… but it's painfully well why…"

She explained, in deep sadness, "Years later, Heather married Steven Nevins, long after her father remarried… and years grew by, and Heather gave birth to June and Beth… and then, the Jewel Women, the Mount Fuji incident, and the deaths that happened, real world or multiverse, Heather was never told the truth about her mother, and never has been! Even so, she already knew about her husband's grandfather's death, long ago. And now, Pastor Nevins died, too… in the battle between Ty Ko Ky and the Jewel Women, led by MIO… But thinking of her daughters… her Junior… her Beth…"

She shouted, "SHE DIDN'T WANT TO CREATE ANOTHER HOLE IN HER LIFE! And when the Jewel Women birthed, killing Pastor Clifton Nevins, she knew of her grandfather-in-law's demise, but never knew the tragic betrayal, when Mr. Nevins sided with that vampire! MANDY FEELS THE SAME!"

Emily and Midoriya were shocked, as Emily was in tears, "Why? So that's why… June's father… abandoned his family… and June… Beth… I'm sorry…"

Midoriya whispered, "Such a tragic misfortune… But now… it's all better!"

He looked up and said, "Now, Beth Nevins is the true hero! She saved her grandmother's life, using her Ty Ko Ky positively!"

He sniffled, "Miss Speedwagon… There's no reason in hiding the truth, much longer… She already knows about Ty Ko Ky! June doesn't! And she used it to save her grandmother's life!"

Hotaru said, "That's true… … …but still…"

Emily said, "It's not your decision to make, Miss Speedwagon… That decision… is with Beth…"

Hotaru barked, "WRONG! It's a question about how Heather and Amanda feels! These two never met each other, since Amanda left the United States! Heather never knew of her mother… the real truth…"

Midoriya said, "I guess…"

Back in the battle, June was landing a swift punch and kick combo to Kagura, as she called out, "You're finished!"

Midoriya watched the fight, and thought, "Everything is okay now… But we have one more problem… _Her_."

June swung her legs up, as Kagura was taking the assault. June lands a combo of kicks, but Kagura held her legs. She swiftly threw her to the ground, and proceeded to stomp on her. June rolled out of the way, and lands a swift dropkick to the head. Kagura moaned, "Annoying little gnat… Wait until I get my hands on her…"

June kicked her face and said, "What? You're going to use the stone mask, for your greed? Huh? Come find it!"

She added, as she was giggling, "Seriously… I don't know where, actually."

Kagura clasped onto her neck and hollered, "I LIKE IT BETTER, WHEN YOU WERE A HELPLESS LITTLE BRAT!"

June's Darkness Shadow appeared, as she said, in a demonic tone, "Well, I've grown up… and got darker powers… **BITCH!** "

She slammed a huge double palm onto the chest. Hotaru called out, "THE GEM! THE POWER CORE! THAT IS WHAT MAKES HER WEAK!"

June said, "Tell me… does that gem kill you, if shattered?"

Kagura leapt away, as she thought, "Damn it… That brawl made me lose the mask… Where did Anya dropped it? I have to find it, and kill this bitch! I can't believe it… It's buried in the dirt, after I vaporized her… Damn it, where is it?"

June lands a swift punch, but Kagura headbutts her, and smacks her down. Kagura said, "Come on, little bit. Just you and me!"

June prepared, as she was on one knee, "Bring it on, zombie! I'm sending you straight to Hell, where you belong!"

June swings with a back kick, followed by a lethal flying punch. Kagura kicks her in the stomach, and grabbed her neck. She slammed her in a chokeslam, producing a cloud of dirt. Kagura lands a deadly punch combo and shouted, "JOIN YOUR AUNT IN HELL!"

She avoided the attack, and June and Kagura lands a huge punch towards each other. The dirt clouds engulfed, as Kagura gasped, "No… She's… Learning…"

June grabs her waist, and lands a severe kick combo. Kagura counters it with a barrage of kicks. She called out, "MY POWERS WERE GONE, AFTER YOUR FATHER KILLED ME! BUT I'VE LEARNED NEWER ABILITIES, **IN TOHRU HONDA'S NAME!** "

She smashed her face with a lethal right kick, knocking her into the air. Kagura then slams her spine with a double fist and roared, " **WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?** "

 **KAPOW!  
** June drops to the ground and coughs up blood. Kagura smiles, and pants heavily, "It's over… Your sister is a failure… Your father is a loser… and your mother is a bitch… You no longer exist… I make you no longer exist, for you're a failure…"

She revved up one final deadly punch and roared, " **ALLOW ME TO ERASE YOU, JUNE NEVINS!** "

 **WHAM!  
** June lands a huge kick to Kagura's sternum, as June yelled out, "I AIN'T DONE!"

Kagura croaked, "What?"

June's ESP Perk shone, as she began to use her punching and psychic powers to perform rapid-fire phantom punches. Dark fists appeared, as she was being pummeled by the ghostly hits. Kagura was dizzy, as she was struggling. She groaned, "How… can I… fail?"

June prepared one final blow.

Kagura gasped, "No… Why did-?"

June ran towards Kagura and hollered, "THIS IS FOR AUNTIE MICHELLE! **DIE!** "

She leaped up and lands a huge Kung Fu Flying Kick to Kagura's chest, shattering the power core inside her. Kagura gagged, as she croaked, "No… I… … … I… cannot… be… defeeeee…"

Her body slammed faced down, into the dirt, as Emily cheered, "WAY TO GO, JUNE! YOU KICK ARSE!"

Hotaru cried, "Finally! It's over! Kagura Sohma is dead! No more jewel creatures…"

Midoriya smiled, "Thank goodness… I'm glad…"

Beth hopped down, with Amanda in her arms, and looked on, "Well, well… Violence and vendetta must've run in the family… Good job, Sis…"

Beth was relieved. The nightmare was finally over.

Kosuri approached the corpse of Kagura Sohma and said, "AHHH, GOOD! THE CATALYST OF THE JEWEL WOMEN HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! THIS VICTORY IS NOW OURS!"

She called out, "I want this traitor of life to be destroyed, all for her own power that she harnessed inside her! THE UNDEAD ZOMBIE IS DONE FOR! YOUR TIME ON EARTH IS NOW OVER! I WANT THAT WOMAN TURNED INTO ASHES, AT ONCE! LET'S ELIMINATE HER, FOREVER! **BRING OUT THE ULTRAVIOLET AMPLIFIER!** "

The soldiers cheered and saluted, " _Ja wohl!_ "

Emily sighed, "Thank god, it's finally over… Now, we can go home…"

June moaned, as she went to her. She groaned, "Remind me… never to let me clean Beth's messes, again…"

Emily said, "It's alright… She's grown up, so fast… She's a true hero…"

She growled, "But she _still_ owes me money for my dentist bill! Ripped off one of my teeth…"

June giggled, "You never learn… You couldn't stay calm at her, over saving your life, like that."

Emily growled, "I swear to god…"

A soldier called out, "Major! We are ready to fire!"

They returned with a huge cannon, which is a huge ultraviolet lamp, the size of a tank. Kosuri grinned, "Excellent… We are ready to execute this demonic Jewel Woman! Clearly, from what we hear is that when given the powers of the Power Core, you become an undead vampire! But it appears that she's lost her life, and the gem destroyed! And now that all of the Jewel Women are destroyed, Kosuri will enjoy the public execution of Kagura Sohma! EVERYONE FOCUS ON HER!"

The soldiers boomed, " _JA WOHL!_ "

Beth said, as she was watching, "Thank goodness…"

She gasped, as she had another Future Sight from her ESP Perk. Beth gasped, as she saw Kagura's shadow, in her vision, in the bright light of the sun. She cried, "Oh, no… Of all the future sights in my ESP Perk… why? Why did it have to be BAD?"

She cried out, "MISS SPEEDWAGON! STOP VON STROHEIM! STOP IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The huge UV light aims, as Kosuri shrieked, "WAAAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAA! NOW, KAGURA! DIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE KOSURI GAVE THIS ORDER, HERSELF! I AM SO HAPPY!"

The huge UV light warms up, as it was aiming towards Kagura's corpse. Beth gasped, as she thought, "June… You have to get out, now…"

Kagura's body started to twitch, as Kosuri giggled, "Ahhh, she's breathing her last breath… Now, give a smile, as you have failed, and now die in the light of your undoing!"

Kagura turned her head to the light, as it was about to fire. She turned to her right, aimed at the cannon. Kosuri gasped, as she cried, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Everyone gasped in horror, as Hotaru screamed, "VON STROHEIM! STOP THE CANNON! DO NOT FIRE AT HER! SHE'S WEARING THAT STONE MASK, WITH THE RED GEM ON IT! YOU MUST STOP IT! THE UV RAYS WILL HELP HER!"

Hotaru was right! After June killed Kagura, smashing her power core, her life source, Kagura fell, face-first into the dirt. When she was slurring her final words, she saw the mask on the ground, with her eyes dimming to black. And then, plopped her entire face onto the mask, thinking she planted her face into dirt.

Kosuri shrieked, " **NO! DAMN IT! DON'T FIRE! DON'T FIRE THE UV AMPLIFIER!** "

But it was too late, the UV cannon fired a huge blast of UV light onto Kagura's body, as she thought, "That's it… come and get it…"

Kosuri shrieked, as the gem glowed rapidly, " **THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

The mask emitted a powerful glow, as Kagura was absorbing the energy from with it. She was on all-fours, and felt the power surging into her. Kosuri stammered, "Kosuri didn't see the mask, anywhere! When Kagura killed the Jewel Woman, Anya, the mask fell into the dirt, buried deep inside! And what's more, she wasn't even in possession of both the stone mask and the Red Gem!"

Hotaru shivered, "NO… This can't be happening… Not again!"

Beth growled, in astonishment, "Kagura…"

Kagura was still feeling the power, as she absorbed the entire energy into her.

* * *

 ** _What could this mean? Did Kagura Sohma actually let June beat her? Or was it all luck? Either way, Beth Nevins is the only person now to stop this woman… The only question is… "How?"_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	58. Episode 20 Chapter 3

The mask emitted a powerful glow, as Kagura was absorbing the energy from with it. She was on all-fours, and felt the power surging into her. Kosuri stammered, "Kosuri didn't see the mask, anywhere! When Kagura killed the Jewel Woman, Anya, the mask fell into the dirt, buried deep inside! And what's more, she wasn't even in possession of both the stone mask and the Red Gem!"

Hotaru shivered, "NO… This can't be happening… Not again!"

Beth growled, in astonishment, "Kagura…"

Kagura was still feeling the power, as she absorbed the entire energy into her. After minutes of a powerful surge, Kagura Sohma has absorbed the powers of the mask, the mask shattered into bits, leaving only the red gem, whole. Kagura stood up and looked at her hands. She gasped in shock, "My…"

Hotaru gasped, "It can't be… I feared a Jewel Woman, but never a minion to the fabled Onigiri…"

The glow subsided, and Kagura was standing, with a glazed look on her face.

* * *

 ** _Episode XX – Choujin Pride! (Part 2)  
The Birth of the Super Choujin!  
Kagura Sohma – The True Goddess?!_**

* * *

Kagura's body remained standing, as her arms recovered from her wounds, while her skin regained her natural color, back from when she alive, long before the Moji Mikisa. Everyone was in complete shock.

A soldier cried out, "What'll we do now, Major?"

Kosuri cried, "I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE CREAM OF THE CROP FOR THE FATHERLAND! YOU MUST HOLD YOUR OWN, UNTIL THE DAY IS DONE!"

Her hands recovered, as her bruises slowly regenerated. Kosuri sobbed, "She has become the _ubermensch_ … Can it be? I thought no human can obtain perfection… but now…"

Beth growled, "Damn you…"

Kosuri called to Hotaru, "Do you see that? Her arm is still burning, after the young one plastered her! We don't have to run away! Hamon melts her flesh, even now! WE HAVE TO KILL HER NOW, SINCE SHE WANTED THAT IMMORTALITY, SO BADLY, BUT ALL SHE IS NOW… IS AN UNDEAD VAMPIRE!"

She ordered, " **READY THE UV AMPLIFIER! AND DO NOT STOP, UNTIL SHE'S TOASTED!** One more hit should be good enough!"

They prepared the cannon, again, as Kagura looked around. She found a lone squirrel in the tree, and held her hand up. Midoriya asked, "What is she doing?"

Kagura's hand shapeshifts into a squirrel, as Emily gasped, "WHOA! Weird stuff… I've seen weirder stuff in Argos, but this is ridiculous!"

June moaned, "Used her stone mask and red stone… and the first thing she does is produce a damned squirrel…"

The squirrel scampered off, and headed towards the male squirrel. They showed their affections, staring at each other. Midoriya smiled, "Aw, how cute… She just wants to make a friend for him…"

Beth then gasped, as she shouted, "NO! Romance or not, that's NOT RIGHT! HEY, YOU STUPID FUZZBALL! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING, NOW! YOU DON'T KNOW THE KIND IT'S MADE OF!"

The female squirrel jumped to the male, and shone red eyes from her face. And then devoured the male squirrel, straight into his insides and ribs. Everyone was completely shocked, as Emily vomited, "URGH! HOW REVOLTING!"

June roared, "FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE SHE PLAY MOTHER NATURE AND CUPID, AND TURNED IT INTO THE HUNGER GAMES?!"

The squirrel charged at one soldier, and Kosuri cried, "SQUIRREL INCOMING!"

The squirrel started to mangle and maul the soldier, killing him, ripping his face off, and snacking into his internal organs.

"SOLDIERS! FULL RETREAT!" Beth cried out, and the German Army runs away.

Kagura produced a flower and butterfly, as she giggled, "Fancy?"

Hotaru gasped, "My god! She has the ability to create organic life!"

As she relishes her newfound abilities, Kagura watched on, as the sun rises over the mountains. Everyone was in relief, as Midoriya said, "ALRIGHT! The sun! It's dawn! Kagura's reign of terror is over!"

All the vampires screamed, as the sunlight killed them all, turning them into dust. Hotaru said, in astonishment, "Not a single one of them left… Kagura Sohma's about to get what's coming to her! Thank goodness!"

But as Kagura was engulfed in sunlight, Beth was shocked, learning of what she is doing. Her body was absorbing the sunlight, as her entire body was beating, regaining color, and waving her hair in the breeze.

Beth gasped, "No… way…"

Midoriya cried, "Think again! She's alive and feeling fine!"

Hotaru yelled, "She's standing in the morning sun! And without a care in the world!"

Kagura cackled evilly, as Hotaru cried, "BETH! We're doomed! This is the day of Armageddon! Humanity's done for!"

Kagura laughed, "Alpha and Omega both… I have become the pinnacle of all life on this Earth… The one power that my master, Tohru Honda, wanted, for so long… now belongs to _me_ , Inoshishi! All power flows into me! And you, dear bright Mr. Sunshine, how entrancing that you are, finally to be able to see your smile, again… I once feared you! But now, I fear you NO MORE! BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Hotaru cried out, "It's… IT'S OVER! KAGURA SOHMA IS INVINCIBLE NOW! SHE HAS NO WEAKNESSES, NOW! SHE'S WON, AND SHE KNOWS IT! SHE CAN EVEN SHAKE OFF THE WEAKEST OF ATTACKS! KAGURA SOHMA IS UNDEAD, NO MORE! SHE'S BECOME KAGURA SOHMA, THE ULTIMATE CREATOR! SHE'S BECOME A GODDESS!"

Kosuri whimpered, in defeat, "This… This is all my fault… I was the one that blasted her with the UV rays, after she wore the completed mask…"

Midoriya cried, "Is… Is there really no way to stop her, Miss Speedwagon? She is so intimidating! We're going to a buffet for this walking museum piece!"

Beth said, "No… I've got a plan…"

She gave Amanda to Hotaru and said, "Here. Hold Mandy. And if you can, take her to safety and medical help… but make sure Kagura can't see you…"

She called out, " _One last all-or-nothing gambit!_ "

Kosuri asked, "All-or-nothing gambit?!"

Beth said, "Yeah… And that's my back-up plan, in desperate attempts. It's my _final move_ …"

Midoriya asked, "Wait… Beth… When you say " _final move_ ", you don't mean-?"

Beth nodded and said, "Yes. And like the cute and fluffy white rabbit, as does my spirit to the discipline I carry, it's time I use it."

Kosuri cried, "Whatever it is, Kosuri will do as you say! Tell me what it is!"

Beth chuckled, as she prepared her legs for her final attack. She jumped off and snatched the Super Fuji in her hands. She then ran off and shrieked, " **RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!** "

Midoriya hollered, " **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,** I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!"

Kagura held her arms out and sprouted wings from her back. She cried out, "CHOUJINS MEAN NOTHING TO ME, NOW! BUT YOU, BETHANY NEVINS, ARE A SPECIAL CASE! This is a special moment! TODAY… I WILL HAVE, FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL, **MY REVENGE!** "

She stood in the air and cried out, "MY LIFETIME GOAL, AS THE NEW GODDESS OF DESTRUCTION, TO ERASE, FOREVER, THE SWORN ARCH-RIVAL OF MINE, STEVEN NEVINS! BUT FIRST, I SHALL SUMMON HIM, BY ERADICATING HIS YOUNGEST DAUGHTER, AND THE BRAT THAT KILLED MY MINIONS, BETH NEVINS! ELSA, INGA, AND ANYA WILL BE AVENGED!"

Beth was running away, as June, Midoriya, and Emily were running with her. Emily cried, "SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU'RE BEING A TOTAL COWARD, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Beth yelled, "NOT HELPING! HOW CAN I CONCENTRATE, WITH YOU THREE IN THE WAY? I AM STILL A NEVINS, BUT WE STILL HAVE OUR DIGNITY!"

They slid down, as Hotaru said, "Beth is using her running away tactics, to lure Kagura away from us! Good on you! But still, it is only a matter of time! She just cannot be beaten!"

Kagura was gaining, as Midoriya yelled, "Here she comes! Whatever it is you have planned, do it now!"

They kept running, as June said, "Wait! Why are _we_ running? I thought she was after Beth!"

Beth shouted, "YEAH! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO RUN WITH ME, YOU KNOW! I take it really badly, if any of you die, because of me, today! Kagura is up there in the sky, like Auntie Farra's Bird Wing, only she's a vulture, about to pluck my innards out! In case you didn't notice, in order for her to ring in her new life, she wants the death of me, and then my father! Which means, that monster won't stop chasing me, until I've draw my final breath!"

Midoriya called, "Beth! Listen to me! Mandy, she's more than just a Ty Ko Ky user! She-!"

Kagura went closer, as June cried, "MAKE IT FAST! MISS CREATOR OF DEATH IS CLOSING IN!"

Beth yelled, "QUIT FLAPPING, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Back from far away, Kosuri called to Hotaru, "Speedwagon… Tell me… Has that undead woman really become the perfect being?"

Hotaru said, "Yes! Our greatest fear has been realized! And not by the Jewel Women, like MIO, but by an uncanny undead being like her, as a slave to the infamous Tohru Honda! If Kagura didn't kill Anya, it would be more the same, and Anya would be the ultimate being, instead! We thought Anya would wear the mask and become the evil goddess we feared, but Kagura's heart is wicked black!"

A perfect being is similar to an immortal; above all, it is invincible. That means it does not grow old. It will never succumb to death, in any form. Additionally, it has the abilities of all other lifeforms at its disposal, and outperforms them. And finally, its predominant form is the standard of which physical perfection is judged.

Hotaru drops to her knees and sobbed, "We have no way to stop her now! We've already lost! Humans cannot harm her, not even powers of the Precious Stones or Ty Ko Ky or the sun itself won't do a lick of good for her!"

She cried out, "BETH! JUNE!"

Back to the girls running, Beth called, "Sorry, but you'll have to tell me, later!"

Emily yelled, "What are you saying?"

Beth shouted, "I'm kinda short on time!"

Beth jumped off the cliff, as June and Emily yelled, "BETH!"

Kagura swooped in and said, "HAH! That won't save you, kid…"

She dove into the cliff, but, before she descended, a huge airplane flown up, heading into the blue sky. Beth was on the wheel, as she cried out, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH WINGS, KAGURA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Kagura cried, "WHEN THE HELL DID SHE LEARN TO FLY A PLANE?"

She chased after her, and cried, "BITCH!"

Hotaru looked up and yelled, "UP THERE! WHAT IS THAT?"

Kosuri shrieked, "SHE… NO WAY! THAT'S ONE OF OUR GERMAN WAR PLANES!"

The plane flew passed them, as she flown off, leaving Switzerland. Kagura was gaining on her, as she cried, "That little prawn!"

Her plane flew over the ocean, and started to fire at Kagura, with a machinegun. Kagura was ready! She mutated her wings on her back and molted her feathers, turning them as hard as armadillo shells. They bounced off the bullets, as Kagura laughed, "NICE TRY! BUT I CAN'T BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

As the bullets ricocheted off of each other, with the plated projectiles, and coated them in oil, their toughness makes them ideal; not only in shielding, but in weaponry, as well. It flew towards Beth's plane, smashing her windows. She cried, "Shooting those feathers at me is dirty pool!"

Her plane suddenly plummeted into the ocean, but Beth hung on, making sure the plane doesn't crash.

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T! Touching down is NOT an option! I have to make a getaway!" She flew upwards, with Kagura coming after her.

Emily yelled, "WHAT IS SHE DOING? IS SHE MAD?"

Hotaru yelled, "FLY, GIRL! AND DON'T LOOK BACK! That is what we humans can do now!"

Hours later, Beth was flying at 240 kilometers per hour, as Kagura was still chasing her. She held up a headset and said, "I don't really care how perfect this bastard may be, but this plane's got more horsepower, than a Rolls Royce in diesel. I'm safe for now. If she has morning plans, I'm safe for the long haul…"

She gasped, as she looked at her fuel gauge, "OR AM I? Two hours left… Guess I can't give the slip, for as much as I thought…"

Kagura sneered, "You cretin. That metal coffin of yours will protect you for so long… If you're planning to land somewhere, I got news for you… You're about to be grounded! And the only way you're heading back to terra firma, is in bloody chunks!"

Beth got a radio signal from Hotaru.

"BETH! Come in, Beth! This is Speedwagon, over!"

Beth responded, "You'll have to speak up, Hotaru… You guys still missed me?"

Hotaru said, talking to Beth on an EB radio, as the others rejoined her, "Oh, thank goodness… I'm glad you are safe. I know it's not much, but the Germans and I will make sure to help from here. Do you have a map?"

Beth finds one and said, "Right. Found one!"

Hotaru called, "Good! Maintain radio contact, and I'll guide you to safety!"

Beth gasped, and cried, "JACKPOT!"

Hotaru said, "Alright, first, give us your current position!"

Static started to buzz, as Hotaru cried, "BETH! You're breaking up! Can you hear me?"

Beth nodded, "Yep. Clear as a bell. I mean, how are you going to stop Kagura, without a weapon or a technique that'll stop worth a damn? You were yelling about her being immortal, remember?"

Hotaru explained, "Don't I know it! Your running away isn't ideal, but it's all you can do, against her!"

Beth giggled, "Maybe not… The map I found gave me an idea."

Hotaru cried, "WHAT? AN IDEA? HEY! YOU CAN'T! DON'T FACE KAGURA, ALONE! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE THE HERO!"

Beth responded, "She'll be too strong, later! This is the _only_ time!"

Hotaru yelled, "DON'T DO IT, BETH! I FORBID TO NOT HAVE YOU KILLED, FOR YOUR MOTHER'S SAKE!"

Beth yelled, "JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND! _I KNOW_ KAGURA SOHMA HAS BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL IMMORTAL GODDESS IN THE WORLD! BUT… She was BORN here! And thousands of years ago, this planet gave those Jewel Women life! Kagura was once human, like us, and my father ended her, only she returned as a walking dead, with one goal – to end my father! And if we're lucky, Kagura's goal will NOT be accomplished, ever!"

Hotaru asked, "But how? What in the world would be a threat to Kagura?"

Beth replied, "MAGMA!"

She pointed out, "See that? There's a volcano in Italy! And I'll drive her into the _Isola de Vulcano_! Magma is the hottest substance on Earth! And even _she_ can't survive it!"

Hotaru roared out, "NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY, GIRL! LET ME AND THE GERMANS DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

June called, "Listen to Miss Speedwagon, Sis! You just can't do that! It's suicide! Kagura's gonna kill you!"

Beth said, "Maybe… But I'm at the volcano, so it's too late~! _Carpe Diem,_ as they say! SEIZE IT, SO MUCH!"

Hotaru dropped her speaker, as Beth flew off to Isola de Vulcano. She whimpered, "Oh, god… Not again…"

Emily asked, "What's wrong?"

Hotaru whimpered, "The Nevins Family cannot die out, losing the newer generation! Beth's great-grandfather, Birchum… his son, Clifton… and his daughter, Michelle… Those lives were cut short, because of tragic events in the Moji Mikisa, despite Michelle got lucky, but the daughter of Steven Nevins… She cannot die!"

She cried out, "NOT AGAIN! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE THEIR LIVES TAKEN?"

She called to Beth, "BETH! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! DON'T FLY INTO THE VOLCANO! SURVIVE FOR MANDY'S SAKE!"

Beth gasped, as the radio contact was cut off. Metal scraping was made, as she called, "What did you say? You're breaking up!"

She recognized the noise and gasped, "THAT'S CHEWING NOISES!"

A piranha chomped onto Beth's shoulder, as it nibbled on her. Beth shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?** PIRANHAS?! YEAH, THAT'S LOGICAL! YEAGH! THEY'LL EAT THE PLANE WITH ME IN IT! BUT HOW DID THEY GET THERE?"

She tossed the biting fish off, and noticed that the piranhas are tearing the plane apart, from inside. She then figured it out. She roared, "Those feathers Kagura shot! They turned into these damned things!"

She grabbed the parachute and cried, "Bugger all! NO! Don't eat the parachute! YOU DEVIL FISH!"

The plane began to shake, as one of the plated feathers turned into a tentacle. It wrapped around the turbine, causing the plane to lose control! Beth rushed out of her seat, as the plane was making a crash landing. She jumped out, parachute and all, as the plane crashed into the mountains. Kagura, however, knew of her escape. She cackled, "What a moron. That parachute equals salvation… but all it does is seal your fate, Nevins! You're just a butterfly in my spider's web!"

She lunged towards the parachute and cried, "AND NOW, TO MAKE BEAUTIFUL BLOODY FIREWORKS, TURNING YOU ASUNDER!"

She halted and saw the parachute. There was a dummy, made of cloth, as it was the same size as Beth. Kagura cried, "A DECOY?! THAT BRAT! SHE GOT ME, AGAIN! But wait… Then Beth must've…"

She cackled, knowing that Beth has fallen to her death. But in reality, the plane was crash landing towards her. Beth never left the plane. She cried out, " **HEY, SOHMA! I'M A NEVINS! WE DON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! YOU MESS WITH ONE NEVINS, THEN YOU MESS WITH THE WHOLE FAMILY! YOU AND I GOT A DATE WITH THAT VOLCANO! DON'T TRY TO WEASEL OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!** "

June, Emily, Midoriya, and Hotaru screamed, " **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!** "

The plane went closer, as Kagura screamed, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMN YOU!** "

 **CRASH!  
** Kagura landed into the nosecone of the plane, as it continues to fly down, towards the volcano. Kagura screamed, as she was hanging on, without breaking free, " **YOU'RE… A LUNATIC!** "

As they went down, Beth reminisces about Michelle's meeting with MIO.

" _Auntie Michelle, when you fought Kagura, I want to forget that moment… Long ago, you and Father fought a very dark foe… which killed Grandfather… You broke the family apart, when Father turned on you, and you bested him… only for you to take your own life, later on… revealing that you're still awakened… I'm not always known to be a copycat… but maybe this is the hand that my blood dealt me…_ "

Kagura grasped on, as she called, "Really? You think that I can escape from here, while you smash it into the ground? Know that your death will not accomplish anything!"

Beth cried, "YOU COWARD!"

Kagura dug deep into the exterior of the German plane. As then smirked, "And now… Let me show you your downfall, Bethany Nevins!"

 **STAB!  
** A lone metallic hand clasped onto her neck, gripping tightly. Kagura moaned, "Is… that a… a hand?"

In a small metal ship, powered by a miniature zeppelin, Kosuri held her right arm out and called to her, "What a shame! All your planning, and you will die, again!"

Kagura cried, "YOU AGAIN!"

Beth smiled, "Von Stroheim! How did _you_ get into the plane?"

Kosuri smiled, as she giggled. She called out, "I wasn't sure you were going to handle this battle, all alone! Next time, Kosuri will bunk inside the baggage car than the cabin!"

Beth asked, "Next time, huh?"

Kosuri shouted, "When I give the word, jump out, Beth!"

Beth yelled, "NOT ON YOUR LIFE! BELIEVE IT OR NOT, PIRANHAS ATE MY DAMN PARACHUTE!"

Kosuri called out, "YOU DON'T EVEN NEED ONE! JUMP OUT OF THE PLANE, AT ONCE! THIS INSTAAAAAAAAAAANT!"

The plane made a crash, as Beth jumped out in the nick of time! She and Kosuri were falling to the volcano, as the shooting debris plummeted into the sky. Kosuri caught her, and landed on her feet. They stumbled down, as Beth moaned, "Ungh… You're crazy… I'm crazy, too, when someone's got me beat…"

She kneeled up and said, "But that move, that was courageous."

Kosuri said, "You're alright… But please tell me that she went into the lava!"

The lava shot out, as Beth said, "I'm pretty sure…"

They shielded themselves, as Kagura roared out from the magma, "I'M STILL ALIVE… WORMS!"

She emerged from the lava, as she groaned, "Beth… NEVVVVINNNNNNNNNNNNNS!"

She hollered out, " **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

She stepped forward, as her body was immune to the lava. She was singeing from her skin, and snarled, "You think… that a little… volcano lava… can harm… meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!** "

* * *

 ** _OH, GREAT! Even under the lava, she's still alive! But how can Beth even stop her?  
Don't miss the next chapter, as the fate of the world is decided!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	59. Episode 20 Chapter 4 (Act 2 Finale)

**_Episode XX: Choujin Pride! (Part 2)  
Chapter 4: My Final Goodbye…  
For the Nevins Bloodline…_**

* * *

Beth was shocked, as Kagura emerged from in the lava, badly burned and scarred. She snarled, "You little brats… YOU RUINED ME! My skin is back to being silky soft… and the first thing you did is ruin it! YOU RUINED MY BODY!"

Beth gasped, "I don't believe it! Even lava didn't hurt you?"

Kagura snarled, "It does… but that damnable Nevins Blood… IT BURNS INSIDE ME! I want revenge, so badly… AND YOU RUINED IT!"

Beth growled, "No matter… The rabbit in me will escape!"

Kagura shone in a light, and swung upwards.

 **SLASH!  
** Beth gasped, as her left arm was slashed off. She gasped, as she saw her arm fly off into the ground. Beth screamed, as she was in constant pain, while Kosuri shrieked in horror. Kagura laughed evilly, as she smirked, "Music to my ears… What a beautiful aria… I so long for your family to scream it, Bethany Nevins…"

Kosuri cried, "How? How are you still alive, Kagura?"

Kagura smiled, "I was burning alive in the lava, and I wanted to protect myself… but as I was burning away, you figured what comes next…"

A piece of her shell dropped, as Kagura explained, "As I was in there, I had time to plan, and to avoid certain dissolving of my body…"

Kosuri examined it and cried, "INORGANIC! Of course!"

Kagura covered herself in a substance, not unlike a crab shell. However, when she was in the hot magma, it wasn't enough, as it was still organic. Facing up to the task, it burned away, melting away into nothing. Luckily for Kagura, she was able to figure out a substitute for her shell, made of an unlikely substance – mere air bubbles. She made a layer of hard skin, between her body and the lethal heat. As the outer layer burned away with each passing second, the bubbles worked their way out to replace them, maintaining a perfect equilibrium. Kagura had the moments she needed to escape.

The Earth gave birth to life… but now, horror of horrors, in 2018… Kagura Sohma, what was once a human, now conquered the planet, herself!

Kosuri was in complete fright, as she sobbed, seeing Beth in agony, "She's a goddess… This tyrant has become a deity… We have no choice… We must submit or perish!"

Kagura kicked down Beth, as she was in pain. Beth groaned, as she was unresponsive to the attacks. Kagura said, "Beautiful… Hear that? I think that Beth's going to try me!"

Beth roared, using her remaining arm, and shouted, " ** _ESP PERK TY KO KY OVERDRIVE!_** "

She charged at Kagura, as Kagura slammed her fist to her knee. Beth screamed in agony, as Kagura shouted, "YOU SAID **_OVERDRIVE?_** HERE'S YOUR **_OVERDRIVE,_** PUNK!"

Beth dropped to the ground, and moaned, in complete pain. She crawled back and Kagura went closer.

Kosuri shrieked, "BETH!"

Beth's knee was coated in Hamon, as she cried, "NO! MY KNEE! I'M MELTING!"

Kosuri cried, "MELTING?! As in…"

Kagura laughed, "DENIAL, MY DEAR CHOUJIN! **HAMON DID THAT!** NO amount of Ty Ko Ky can stop you from this power you have _received!_ I conquered the sun, itself, and yet I have lay waste my worst enemy! Not only is Hamon at my disposal, learning the art of Ty Ko Ky, in a short time, but it seems that _mine_ is hundreds times more potent!"

Kosuri cried, "YOU MEAN, SHE LEARNED TY KO KY?! It's like she brushed her knee at the sun!"

Beth cried, as Kagura smiled, "I wonder… How do you like the taste of your own medicine?"

She walked forward and said, "I suppose that it's now time to put you out of your misery… unless, you want to bring out your father to rescue me…"

Beth growled, "He's… not coming… You should know…"

Kagura laughed, "AGAIN? This again? This whole " _Steven Nevins is evil_ " bullshit? He can't change skin! A tiger never changes its stripes, and your father is pure of heart! And _you're,_ to put the word as context, just a mere helpless rabbit!"

Beth moaned, as she accepted her demise, calmly. Even after she pleaded about Steven Nevins and his betrayal, Kagura brushed it off, saying that it's a lie. Beth felt no fear, no pain, no regret… "I did all I could…" She told herself. As the epitome of evil loomed over the fallen Choujin, in triumph, she watched herself in perfect clarity. Unable to move, Kosuri Onigashira knew what snake prey felt like, as it stares into oblivion's maw.

"The power is in the breath…" Kagura chuckled, as her aura shined, "To think I can crack a practitioner of the Choujin Dynasty, with her own powers…"

She glowed in a dark aura, "SURELY you can appreciate the IRONY IN _THAT_!"

Beth moaned, as she was losing strength.

"Wait… Hamon!" She thought, as she was losing her sight.

Beth was pinned down, as Kagura launched the final attack on Beth.

"You, Bethany Nevins, shall falter in my hand! And soon, your father will die next! GOODBYE!"

Beth raised her right arm up, as Kagura smirked, landing the final blow at her palm. But…

"WHAT THE-?"

She halted, lightly, nearing the red gem that Beth procured. Her fingertips touched the gem, and shot out a beam of light towards the volcano.  
The Red Gem of Fuji! But why would Beth brandish it, at the last moment? Even _she_ had no idea! As if by instinct, she lunged the power core, towards the approaching dark energy, to which it gravitated.

Now, in a moment devoid of hope, Beth's past started to come back, and her body did the one thing that could save her life. Having survived Kagura Sohma's coup de grace, Beth's will to live sprang into action.

"YES!" Beth shrieked, "The power core… It amplifies Hamon!"

Kagura gasped in horror, only to feel a seismic shake from the volcano surface. Fueled by the beam of energy that Kagura shot below, the volcano's fury reaches the breaking point.

 **PSHOOOOOO!  
** IT ERUPTS! A huge chuck of rock flew off, with Kagura and Beth on it, as Kosuri stumbled down, avoiding the magma. Kosuri came to, as Kagura and Beth blasted off, straight into the blue sky, from the blast of lava that erupted from the volcano.

"WHAT?" Kosuri cried, "They blasted off into the sky!"

The huge rock continued to fly off, as Kagura and Beth were holding on, in such velocity.

"The force is strong!" Kagura groaned, "…like nothing I've ever known!"

Kagura smiled evilly, and carefully escaped, "Did you really think that this will conquer the likes of _me_? I'll just fly off into safety! You lose, Nevins! And soon, your father is next!"

She grew wings and flew upward, as she cackled, "Give my regards to your dead family tree, as you experience the follies of failure, Beth Nevins! Young age, as you die in space! DIE IN THE BLACKNESS! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA-!"

 **STAB!  
** As Kagura cackles in victory, Beth's severed left arm impales into Kagura's neck, fingers first, into her Adam's Apple. Kagura was floating, choking, as Beth called out, "HAH! WHO'S LAUGHING _NOW_ , KAGURA?"

Kagura was unable to control herself, as she and Beth resumed heading upwards. Beth, with a cheerful little grin, said to the wounded undead fighter, "Lemme guess! You're going to say " _Did you plan this TOO, Nevins? TELL ME!_ "!"

Kagura croaked, trying to break free, "How… does she… always know?"

Kagura broke free of the grip of Beth's severed arm. For a moment, Kagura was about to counter Beth's witty retort, but was distracted by Beth's arm and cocky attitude. Before Kagura would say anything back, it sealed her fate!

 **BLAST!  
** Scalding rocks from the volcano, landed right on her back, in which she didn't even know, launched her even higher, right into the stratosphere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kagura hollered, as she went higher, " **DID YOU PLAN THIS TOO, NEVINS? TELL ME!**"

Beth replied, calling back, "WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU STUPID IDIOT? I SET THE TRAP AND YOU WALTZ RIGHT INTO IT! AND IT WORKED LIKE CLOCKWORK!"

Kagura screamed, as she was sent farther into the blue sky, as Beth was grinning. However, all Beth thought was…  
"I just got lucky. But thinking I outsmarted Kagura will drive her nuts. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Kagura continued to fly in the Earth's stratosphere, in searing pain, and trying to maintain control. But at that moment, the rocks launched by the volcano's eruption reached escaped velocity. Kagura Sohma was the _Perfect Fighter_! No one can best her! She is the undead perfect warrior, and no man or woman could ever beat her! But… just then… she blasted right through the Earth's atmosphere, and was suddenly back to where her pure evil all began: the blackness of space!

"NO!" Kagura shrieked, "DAMN YOU, NEVINS! **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

Kagura disappeared into the vacuum of space, as Beth smiled, relived and exhausted, knowing that it was finally over. Beth had won.

She passed out and thought, "It's over… Daddy… I did it… Your revenge… is achieved… June… Emily… Auntie Michelle… Midoriya… Miss Speedwagon… Stroheim… Mandy… and you, Mother…  
Everyone… Thank you…"

The rock suddenly plummeted, as Kosuri watched on, viewing the rock fall. She seethed, sprouting tears from her eyes. She hollered, as she was shocked, "No… …gtch! **  
NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSS!** "

Kosuri would inform the others, eight hours later, whereupon she told the sad news…

 ** _[Bethany Esmeralda Nevins (Age: 8) – dies in an accident, on January 19th, 2018, on the shore of Isola di Vulcano, Mediterranean Sea]_**

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, Kagura was floating in space, as she was hollering, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She regained control, as she was floating in space, "That little…" she seethed, "Don't panic! I have to find to Earth!"

She started to float downward, as she said, "I'll use my powers of the gem of Mt. Fuji to drift back down to Earth! Once I land on solid ground, again, The Nevins Family will DIE IN MY HANDS! And the first on the list is to tear that brat asunder!"

As she started to float down, dark purple energy engulfed her body, as her evil aura dissipated. She cried out, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! NO! WHAT IS THIS? My powers… They're fading! Wait… That brat's sister! SHE SHATTERED MY GEM! DAMN THEM ALL!"

Her hands and legs started to stiffen, as she cried out, "I'm… freezing! NO! The air is freezing around me! The moment my dark energy emits from my pores, it turns to ice! My mistress, save me! I want to live, and kill EVERYONE, IN TOHRU HONDA'S NAME!"

Her wings sprouted, but they, too, were iced in the cold emptiness of space. Her body was completely iced, as she was floating away from the Earth. She growled, "I can't… change my path! I can't move! Mistress! SAVE ME! Why? WHY? WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME? It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! **I HATE YOU, STEVEN NEVINS! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Her screams roared loudly in the dead of space, as her body was completely turned to stone. Her screams faded away, with her lifeless undead body floating away.

So ended Kagura Sohma, last and greatest of Tohru Honda's generals in the Moji Mikisa. Her body turned hard as rock, and she floated through space, for the rest of time. She then disappeared into the blackness of space, never to return. She wished for death, but there was no one out there to kill. She wished for misery, pain, and depression, but there was nothing to hear cries of sadness and agony. She wished for guidance, but there was no one to reach out to her. Her spark of thought within her regained, but went dimmed, and then… silent…  
The undead tool of evil and despair was finally bested, once and for all. Kagura Sohma, Inoshishi… the woman that was once Steven Nevins's greatest foe… and one of most evil scourges in the Moji Mikisa… was gone… this time, for good…

* * *

 ** _New York Suburb – Weeks later…_**

* * *

Weeks later, at a cemetery in New York, everyone paid their final respects to the deceased Beth Nevins. Midoriya placed the bouquet of flowers to her grave, as he spoke, "Beth… I know we met a short time… but you were the greatest friend I have ever met… Goodbye, my friend…"

He, along with Amanda, Michelle, June, Emily, Hotaru, and Kaname, all dressed in black, were by the gravestone of Beth Nevins. A red car drove in, as a figure walked out of the car. Hotaru approached June, who was saddened. Michelle said, "Come, June… It won't do you to catch a cold…"

June sobbed, "I know… I can't believe she's gone…"

Michelle said to Hotaru, "Bad news, Speedwagon… Agent Dunn heard of it, herself… and was livid… She said that it cannot be true, and is coming over, right away."

Hotaru said, "Even so… Beth Nevins saved the world… and risked her life to end Kagura Sohma… _and_ the Jewel Women…"

The figure appeared and covered June's eyes, with her hands, "Hehehehehehehe~! Guess who?"

Everyone was in shock, as a girl in a pink blouse and white shorts, in auburn hair, appeared. She smiled, "Oh, hey, guys~! What gives? I finally made it back to New York, and _nobody_ came to pick me up! Then, my psychic link told me you're at a funeral. So, I decided to crash it~!"

June gasped, "That's…"

Emily whispered, "It can't be…"

The girl said, "Hey, Amanda, is it? Coolsies seeing you again~! Miss Kaname, long time, no see~! Your arm is okay? Mine's perfect, since Stroheim found my old arm, and reattached it. Nice what they do for bionics, these days. Of course, I should visit Mother, and have Miss Mizuki jazz it up with some handy gadgets in me~!"

Two men in black restrained the girl. One man shouted, "HEY, YOU, KID! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The second man shouted, "THIS IS A PRIVATE WAKE! DO NOT DISTURB THESE MOURNERS! GET LOST, YOU PESKY KID!"

The girl roared, "OH, SO I'M A PEST, AM I? YOU NEED A LESSON IN MANNERS, AND I'M GLAD TO OBLIGE, ASSHOLE!"

Kaname cringed, "But how?"

Midoriya gasped, "No way…"

The girl shoved the two men off and shouted, "LOOK, LOSERS! I'm just trying to catch up with my family and friends!"

It was Beth! Everyone shouted, " **IT'S BETH!** "

Midoriya shouted, "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT BETH'S ALIVE?!"

Beth asked, as she was confused, "Uh, hello~! Yes, I _am_ alive! I'm not a ghost or anything. Wait, what's this about?"

June points at the gravestone and said, "Uh, Sis… turn right here…"

Beth turned to the tomb, as she shrieked, seeing that it's _her_ gravestone. She cried, "WAIT! WHAT THE SAM HILL IS THIS? WHY'S MY NAME ON THERE? THIS FUNERAL IS FOR ME?! I AM ALIVE AND WELL!"

A boy called out, "Bethany~! What are you doing, still injured? And why in the rain, you silly girl~?"

Emily blushed, "That boy's so cute…"

Kaname gasped, "Wait… Kevin? But why is he with her?"

June said, "That kid, how did you meet him?"

Emily blushed, "That is a hot boy… But he's definitely not your type…"

Beth yelled, "Don't be stupid, you stupid idiot! Do you realize that Kevin's my boyfriend, whatever that is?"

June and Emily shrieked, "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B… **BOYFRIEND?!** "

The others cried, " **A BOYFRIEND?! YOU?** "

Kevin smiled, "Isn't it silly? And just think! In 5 years, we're going on our first date together~! She's so awesome and cute~!"

He giggled, as Emily was crushed, "I can't believe it… beaten by a child… My life sucks…"

Beth roared, " **HOLD EVERYTHING!** "

She said to Kevin, "Kevin, something's amiss here, and I wanna know…"

She explained, "The rock I fell on landed straight into the ocean… and me, along with it… A fishing boat picked me up… And you found me… _So far, so good…_ and nursed me back to health in Venice, for two weeks, Von Stroheim kept my arm preserved, and then we started dating! So, why is everyone thinking I'm dead?"

Beth gasped, and yelled at Kevin, "YOU NEVER SENT THAT LETTER TO THEM, LIKE I ASKED, DIDN'T YOU?"

He smiled, "Oh, no… I don't remember something like that…"

She barked, "TO ME, THAT SOUNDS LIKE NO!"

He shivered, as he said, "Well… that is to say… I was being careful… and… … …"

Kevin gulped, and ran away. He shrieked, "I FORGOT TO SEND IT! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Beth hollered, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL? YOU HAD _ONE JOB_ , KEVIN! **_ONE JOB!_** "

She chased after him, and roared out. Midoriya cried out, "WAAAAAAAAAAH! BETH NEVINS CAME BACK TO US ALL!"

Amanda sniffled, and said, "Bethany…"

Kevin cried out, as he was on the car, "Beth, I said I was sorry!"

Beth yelled out, "SORRY?! EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, AND YOU'RE SORRY?"

A voice cried out, "WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?"

It was Heather, she arrived from a taxi and cried out, "JUNIOR! BETH! WHERE ARE YOU GIRLS?"

June asked, "Mom? What is she-?"

Hotaru asked, "So, _she's_ their mother?"

Michelle said, "Yep. My sister-in-law, and a fellow agent from America… When I called her about Beth's death, she went ballistic."

Amanda saw Heather, from a view, as she whispered, "Heather… my child…"

Heather bawled, "BETH! JUNIOR! YOU'RE SAFE!"

They hugged each other, as Heather cried, "I'm so glad… I'm glad you're okay! I thought I lost you two, forever!"

Michelle said, "Yeah… They did… But these girls are heroes…"

Heather gasped, "Michelle? You're alive? Oh, my god…"

Michelle said, "I'll explain everything, after we leave… You can't believe what this little tyke did…"

Beth ran off, chasing after Kevin, in anger, as Heather cried, "OH, BETH! What are you doing? BETHANY ESMERELDA NEVINS, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Kevin cried, "WAIT! I THINK I HEAR YOUR MOTHER CALLING!"

Beth yelled, "AFTER I CLOBBER YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Heather asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She broke up the fight, as Beth barked, "Explain it to this stupid idiot! They all thought I was dead!"

Kevin explained everything to Heather, as Hotaru said, "All's right in the world…"

Heather chuckled, as she petted Beth's head. She smiled, "Come on, little lady. Let's go home…"

She called out, "You, too, Junior! And bring Michelle with…"

Amanda asked, "Wait! Agent Dunn, is it? Can I come, too? I would like a favor from you."

Heather said, "Okay… What's your story, ma'am?"

She extended her hand, as Heather blushed, "Uh, Miss… Why do I feel-?"

Amanda explained, "Maybe it's best I tell you who I am, first…"

* * *

After that, _Amanda Dunn_ finally told the story about her lineage to June and Beth. She was their grandmother and Heather's long lost mother. After learning her daughter is now a World Government agent, Heather pardoned her mother, for the crime she committed, thirty years ago, and returned her to the United States. From there, she remarried a man in New York.

 _Michelle Nevins_ returned to Feral Beauty, and apologized for being MIA, thinking she actually died. She returned as an honorary hero, for her role in the Jewel Women Incident, and the leading agent in all _Paranormal Cases,_ assigned by Neptuneman and Percival Gaynes.

 _Kaname Chidori_ went back to Tokyo, and with help from the Speedwagon Foundation, her high school, Jindai High, was revitalized back to its academic glory, no longer a place of disaster that Chris McLean caused. With every past shred of Tohru Honda now gone forever, Chidori chose to rebuild her past. She would continue to wrestle in Mexico, weeks later, continuing her career, where she left off, honoring the memories of her fallen friends, Kyo Sohma, Subaru Mikage, and Haruna Hiyashi.

 _Hotaru B.O. Speedwagon_ became the new CEO of the _Speedwagon Foundation_ , continuing where her father left off. She remains single, with no apparent heirs, but promises one day to continue the further studies of science and history, with a possible successor.

 _Izuku Midoriya_ continued to work his way to become a superhero, like his mentor, All Might. He returned to U.A. High School, and resumed his duties as Deku, pushing to become the strongest hero there is.

 _Kosuri Onigashira_ never saw Beth Nevins again. She returned home to Germany. Weeks later, died in battle, where she honored her best research and skills; Kosuri would remember everything, including her long forgotten past with the late Ayame Kajou, and the science and technology that she has championed.  
(Kosuri): GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST SCIENCE EVER!

* * *

 ** _Months passed, as the New Year was beginning…  
And as for June & Beth…_**

* * *

Beth was at the dojo, doing her homework. June was sitting by her side, and asked, "Hey, about Kevin, your boyfriend…"

Beth said, "We Skype, if not busy. Mommy said I can use the computer to chat. Just not in AAW's computers. I know it's not a toy…"

June said, "Well, I'm curious about… I know much about the friends we met, and later lost… but… Who's Kevin? It seems strange, bothering me, with his happy smile. And, yes! He made a boo-boo about that letter! But we all saw it, back in January! We all thought you were dead!"

Beth huffed, "Get over it, Junior… I'm still kicking, and I'm about to be 10, soon…"

June asked, "Did… uh… How old _is_ he?"

Beth replied, "I asked Granny Amanda… He's 8…"

June gasped, as she cried, "NO WAY! HE'S AT _YOUR_ AGE, AND YOU TOLD ME THAT HE WAS ONCE POSSESSED?!"

Beth blushed, as she grumbled, "Where's Emily and her teeth?"

June said, "Oh, that… Apparently, she's not speaking to you, until her teeth are fixed. And literally, since she's full of gauze. She shouted at me about her tooth being removed. What did you do, exactly?"

Beth sighed, as she said nothing. June said, "Right… Best to leave it as Personal Business… I got to go. You be alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, but don't make a mess in the dojo."

Beth sighed, as she was finished. She said, "Grant that I happen to have great friends… I do miss home… But…"

She barked, "What happened back here, I have a complete distaste for the Japanese! THEY caused the Mount Fuji Power Cores! Until the day I die, I will hate ALL Japanese, except for Mizuki, Asahi, and all my friends! They are the lovely sort, and I respect them! Everyone else, I hate them! And this is a just, since those damned gems started it! I will _never forgive_ them!"

She then turned to a huge HD television and turned on a PlayStation 4. She smiled, as she held the controller, "But then again, I _do_ enjoy their nifty gadgets."

She began playing her game, playing by herself, in bliss. Beth Nevins's adventure was finally over. Her father was avenged of Kagura Sohma, his sworn enemy, but it didn't bring him back… at least, not yet…

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION: Act II – The End_**

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the Atlantic Ocean, on the Canary Islands, three boys were on a boat, fishing out a huge item inside. One boy in spiky hair called, "This is it! We found it!"

A boy in a big nose and glasses laughed, "This is great! We are proven that the E-Class are losers, for we have find a discovery, deep in the ocean~!"

They laughed evilly, as the huge crate was lifted from the waters. They hauled it in, as the first boy called, "What do you think is in it?"

The second boy laughed, "For a 100-year old crate? It could be anything!"

But what they didn't know it that the huge chest has a golden lock with a purple gem on it. The imprinting on the golden lock shows a marking on it. It said… "M-I-O".

The crate that is padlocked shut contains something that spells "MIO". But what is it?

 **XXXXX**

At the same time, an ominous dark feeling flowed in the halls of a city jail. In one of the cells was a boy in spiky hair and a black coat. He was sitting in his jail cell, with a very dark aura surrounding him. Who is he? Is friend or foe?

* * *

 ** _And so, we end the second arc of our story… Who is this guy, and why the dark aura? And what of the crate that says "MIO"?  
Stay tuned for Act III of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	60. Episode 21 Chapter 1 (Act 3 Premiere)

**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere… near the Canary Islands…_**

* * *

Across the Atlantic Ocean, aboard a ship, three boys were pulling up sunken debris from inside. One boy in spiky hair called, "This is it! We found it!"

A boy in a big nose and glasses laughed, "This is great! We are proven that the E-Class are losers, for we have find a discovery, deep in the ocean~!"

They laughed evilly, as the huge crate was lifted from the waters. They hauled it in, as the first boy called, "What do you think is in it?"

The second boy laughed, "For a 100-year old crate? It could be anything!"

But what they didn't know it that the huge chest has a golden lock with a purple gem on it. The crate that is padlocked shut contains something. But what is it? Curious, they decided to pull it in. The boy in glasses cried, "NO WAY! WE GOT IT!"

The third boy said, "YEAH! Roll it in, before we celebrate! Mr. Asano wants that treasure!"

The boy in spiky hair said, "That thing looks long to be a treasure chest."

The boy in glasses yelled, "YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG! Pull it higher!"

That evening, they managed to reel in the huge casket. The boy in glasses smirked, "Alright, let's open it and gloat about it at those Class E losers!"

The third boy said, "Hold on… We can't open it. It looks like this was locked from the inside. I can't seem to open it."

The boy in glasses yelled, "Who the hell cares? OPEN IT! We want to shove it in Nagisa's face! NOW!"

The third boy started to chip into the moss and barnacles, coated all over the chest. The imprinting on the golden lock shows a marking on it. It said… "M-I-O", with the M covered in moss. The third boy chipped off some of it, revealing it.

"M-I-O… Mio… What does it mean?" The third boy asked.

THe first boy yelled, being greedy, "WHO THE HELL CARES? JUST OPEN IT UP! We have to open it, first, and then return to campus and the Principal! Whatever is inside, it's all ours, and we shall rule over E-Class, forever! Now, hurry it up! The sun's going down! And I don't want to count my treasure, in the dark!"

The third boy walked to the controls of the boat and said, "Lemme get a blow torch… It's a good thing Mr. Asano gave us the tools."

The first boy cackled, "And then… we will divide our loot~!"

As they were about to open it, the sun was setting, showing a reddish sky, as the color of blood.

* * *

 _On a day like any other, a motorboat was found adrift and abandoned. The craft was undamaged and showed no signs of struggle. In the cabin, three cups of coffee were on the table, half-empty. And on the deck, an iron chest was on board, pried open, its lock melted away, laid open and empty. But the chest's unusual shelter-like chambers baffled discoverers, who had believed that it had contained a vast treasure. But interest waned, and before long… the chest was forgotten…_

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

At the same time, an ominous dark feeling flowed in the halls of a city jail. In one of the cells was a boy in spiky hair and a black coat. He was sitting in his jail cell, with a very dark aura surrounding him. Who is he? Is friend or foe?

* * *

 ** _Act III_**

* * *

 _Six months had passed, since The Gang's battle with the DNC, under the influence of a mysterious being… a vampire gynoid called "MIO". It was in New York that started another adventure for The Gang…_

* * *

 ** _New York, NY – 2018_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Asahi was in the police station, as the policeman overviewed the man's description.

" _Chazz Princeton – Age: 25; he's a graduate of the Duel Academy, and a former member of the Academy of Light faction (currently disbanded). He is an expert duelist in the game of duel monsters. His family is Jagger and Slade Princeton, older brothers and members of the Princeton Group._ "

Asahi said, "That's him."

The policeman asked, "Agent Sakurai, is there a reason why you're going to see him? Visiting hours are over."

Asahi said, "It's not that. Ever since the Academy of Light disbanded, he just left, before I had the chance to make amends."

A second police officer asked, "Yes, but why Princeton? He's an abandoner to his own kind!"

Asahi replied, "That's because I wanted to recruit Mr. Princeton… He's also my boyfriend."

The first officer asked, "Oh, you started dating?"

"About four months."

"Well, if you want him back, he's all yours. But I should warn you…"

Asahi nodded, and replied, walking with the police, "I understand. I know the dangers of thugs like them."

She gasped, "But exactly how many people did he assault? Is it that bad?"

The first officer said, "Relax, ma'am. He broke the bones of four thugs that we were after. One of them was an ex-boxer, and snapped fifteen of his bones, and he busted their balls. Eh, sorry for the details, lady, but I'll see if _Loverboy_ comes back to you. As for those poor thugs, he sent them to the hospital; no fatalities. But he has to be shown the severity of the crimes."

Asahi said, "I get it. I'm surprised that you arrested him."

The second officer said, "We _didn't_. I'll explain, while we show you. The real issue is what happened, afterwards. But I got to tell you, whoever this guy is you're dating, he's a weird one."

Asahi was worried, as she was escorted to the jail cells. She was told that Chazz is placed in cell #8.

Asahi smiled, "Thank you for showing me to him."

The policeman barked, "Well, you can thank me by removing this punk from our cells."

"You're releasing him?"

"I'll explain the full details, once we arrive. By the way, since you're in New York, your English has improved. Just how long were you living in America?"

Asahi replied, "Since Farra, er, Agent Stevens was pregnant. I think it was five years, now."

The second policeman, "Anyway, this place has enough cells for all the criminals that we haven't backlogged yet."

The first policeman said, "This way, ma'am. We're almost there."

Asahi finds the cell, and ran to Chazz. She cried, "CHAZZ!"

As she was running to Chazz, she started to have flashbacks of his moments with Chazz.

 _Chazz said to her, "Why are you doing this?"_

 _Asahi replied, "I'm sorry… It's just… I care for your safety…"_

 _And in another moment, Asahi was holding Chazz in her arms, "There, there… Don't die on me, baby…"_

 _And then, as they were standing together at the beach, he said to her, "Asahi Sakurai… I love you…"_

 _Asahi blushed, as she whispered, holding his hands, "I… I love you, too…"_

 _They shared a kiss together, as the flashbacks ended._

Asahi finds Chazz's cell, and found Chazz, sitting in his bed. Asahi cheered, "OH, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ~! YOU'RE SAFE~!"

Chazz sat up and shouted, and was extremely furious:  
" ** _SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU BITCH!_** "

Asahi stopped, and then smiled, "Right. Sorry."

* * *

 ** _Episode XXI – Chapter 1: Chazz Princeton!  
The Man with an Evil Spirit!_**

* * *

She said to the police, "What did he do to deserve this? This is not Chazz's own doing! He'd never do something like that!"

The first officer said, "Well, that's just the thing. As soon as we pinched him, he just said to let him into his jail. He couldn't explain why. He just surrendered and walked in, without caring."

The second officer kicked the bars and shouted, "HEY! On your feet, Princeton! You're being released! What part of " _GO HOME!_ " do you NOT understand?"

Chazz replied, in a somber voice, "Asa, baby… You can leave. I'll be staying here for a while. Seems I'm possessed by an evil spirit, no different to those ridiculous Ojamas I have brethren… and I have no idea what it'll do, next. During that fight, it took all I had to stop it."

He lied down and concluded, "So, do me a favor, all of you, and leave this jail, and get out of my face…"

Asahi was saddened, as the first officer said, "Jesus Christ… Do you hear that? We decided to let him go, after he did a favor of beating up those lowlife thugs, and granted his freedom, but he refuses to be let go. I'm sorry if I have to ask you this, but are you sure he's right in the head?"

Asahi said, "Well, he never told me about his evil spirit. Sadly, I happen to despise Ojamas, since they're ugly. But I still love him."

Three prisoners appeared and tried to grab onto Asahi, reaching their arms out to her. They were in complete fright, as a bald-headed prisoner yelled, "LET US OUT! PLEASE, CONTROL THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!"

Another with spiky hair hollered, "HE WASN'T KIDDING ABOUT THE EVIL SPIRIT!"

They continued to scream, as the first officer banged the bars, and then yelled, "ALRIGHT, ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

The first officer gasped in horror, as Chazz is chugging down a can of beer. He cried out, "WHAT THE HELL? A BEER? HOW DID YOU GET A CAN OF BEER INTO THIS CELL?"

He belched, as he was given a manga, by an invisible force, while listening to a football game. He responded, "Well, not that you care, but my evil spirit is in me… and sometimes, it can bring things."

The first officer yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? HE'S READING _SHONEN JUMP_ , WHILE LISTENING TO THE FOOTBALL GAME?"

The second officer said, "This isn't a hotel, you know!"

The second officer called out, reaching for his gun, "This is a major problem! This man is evil! Shoot him down!"

Chazz called out, "HOLD IT!"

He stood up and approached the bars, "You don't believe me on this evil spirit? Then allow me to show you why I am serious… And maybe then you'll see why letting me out is a bad idea."

He suddenly pulled the gun out of the officer's pocket, as Chazz held his gun in his right hand. Asahi cried, "What? How did he do that?"

Chazz roared, "You didn't see it just now? Well, maybe this will convince you! Watch this…"

He placed the gun on his temple, as Asahi shrieked, "NO! CHAZZ!"

 **BANG!  
** Chazz shoots himself in the head, killing himself. However, he was still standing. The bullet that shot out of the gun was nearly at his skull, floating in midair. The bullet was thrown down, as Asahi applauded in astonishment. But Chazz said, "It's like someone is behind me, since the days of Duel Academy, long ago…"

Asahi thought, "I don't get it… My friends all have strange powers, except for Steven and Mundy… So, what's happening to my darling Chazz?"

Chazz turned away, as he was fuming, "Asahi, I'm sorry. But just go. I'm not ready to come out."

Asahi was furious, as she walked off. She then said, "Fine… I don't know what to say, except… I'm gonna get you out, one way or another, evil spirit or not!"

She left the police station, as Chazz whispered, in sadness, "Asa… I'm sorry…"

 **XXXXX**

Days later at an airport in New York, Asahi was waiting for two men, one was huge with brown hair and a beard, and the other was wearing a purple suit and hat. It was Peter & Rook, Asahi's fellow agents. Asahi ran to Peter, as Peter waved, "Asa~!"

He shoved a man in a suit and boomed, "Excuse me!"

He approached Asahi and smiled, "What's up, brah? Good to see you again, after your time off~!"

Asahi smiled, "Hi… Thank you so much for coming, Peter…"

Peter said, "Well, I had to return to Darkveil, and if you need me for a day, I'll traverse the globe for you."

At the time, The Gang returned to their training spots, across the globe, to enhance their abilities. Asahi chose to stay in New York. Asahi hugged him tightly, as Peter said, "Hey, you can let me go…"

Asahi said, "Sorry… How's Miss Mizuki?"

Peter smiled, "Well, she's back in Targus City. We did tie the knot, after we trained. But since her doctor is busy upgrading her, I figured I needed me time…"

He then asked, "But still… About your boyfriend, Chazz… This evil spirit he has… What exactly is it, and did you see it?"

Asahi replied, "Well, no… But I saw a glimpse of it, when he tried to kill himself. And the bullet-. He was-. It was so-."

She wept, "It's like he had a third arm, not like _his_ third arm that I enjoyed… except, the police never saw it, but I did…"

Rook asked, "And when this arm came out, no one else saw it, but you?"

Asahi said, "Yes. But what do I do? He says he's possessed, but I don't get it. And worst of all, he won't leave his cell…"

Rook nodded, "Peter… You think…?"

He nodded, "Hm."

Peter said, "Calm down. You've got Peter Giese, leader of B-Squad. No need to worry about this."

He snapped his fingers, as Rook stood up. He agreed, "Hm."

They left the airport, as Peter said, "Now, let's go see this Chazz Princeton… He can explain this, himself…"

 **XXXXX**

The police chief was in fright, as there was more stuff in Chazz's cell. As Chazz was reading his manga, the chief said, "If this keeps up, our station will be downhill. Every day, he brings in more and more stuff from inside. And yet, he didn't budge. If something _is_ possessing him, it is something not very nice… And he's gone violent, too…"

The chief then stepped back, "If word of this gets out, I'll lose my job in a heartbeat… Fine… If that's the case, it's my problem, and I'll do my best to get this guy out of here."

Peter appeared and said, "No! He's _no longer_ your problem."

He showed his badge and said, "AAW-New York – B-Squad – Peter Giese. I'll be taking it from here."

Chazz thought, "Him again?"

The policeman shouted, "HOLD IT! That's far enough, sir!"

The chief cried, "You're better off not helping! It's dangerous! Convince him to leave, and stay from where-."

Peter barked, "I'll take my chances! Now, step aside and leave it to me!"

The chief cried, "We won't be held responsib-!"

Peter grasped both their necks and roared, " **I SAID, MOVE IT!** "

He threw them back and said, "Sorry."

Asahi called to Chazz, "Chazz, baby! This is a friend of mine! You remember Peter, right? Whatever's happening to you, he'll be able to help you! Trust me! This guy is known for observing the supernatural!"

Chazz walks to the bars, as he asked, "Supernatural, huh?"

Peter opened the cell doors, as he said, "Come out! It's time we talk about this… in the HQ…"

Chazz huffed, "Get lost! I don't need a fatass like you to help me, even if you _are_ Asa's friend. You really think that you could help me? Sorry you came from _Transylvania_ , but _no one_ can help me… _fatso_!"

He held up a small piece of wood, as he gasped, "No way! That's from…"

He breathed black smoke from his mouth and recognized the timber, "That's deadwood from Kendra's garden. How and when in the world did he get it?"

Chazz gave the piece back and said, "So, did you see it, or even felt it? _That's_ the evil spirit. Stay away from me, or I'll send you back to Transylvania, with what's left of your decaying body."

The cell door slammed shut, as Peter thought, "I've never seen anything like it. It's something I've never noticed before… What could it mean? He knew me, right off the bat. I know exactly what possesses inside Chazz Princeton… but a proper explanation wouldn't do us any good… My only option is to fight him in battle. But since he knew of who I am, and my powers are a bit low, I cannot volunteer. Actually, in order to truly know what danger he'll face with it, showing it to him is out of the question. He'll have to experience it, physically."

He put the wood in his pocket and called out, "Agent Rook, it's your turn now."

Rook tipped his hat to Chazz, as Peter introduced him, "I'd like you to meet a friend of ours, and a new member to the AAW team. He's also one of The Gang's members. He's a friend of our boss, Scarlet Riley. His name is Reginald Hadigan the 3rd."

Rook smiled, "Call me Rook, for short. But let's not make chat, for sorts."

Peter said, "Do what you need to do. Make sure this bozo gets out of his damn cell."

Chazz barked, "Back off! You look strong enough, but do you think you could chase me out of here, just so you could do it, pretty boy? I don't play like that. All you're making me do is stay here, even longer than before."

Rook said, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Mr. Princeton. But in a few minutes, across the bars, you'll be riddled in so much pain, you'll be begging to leave this place."

Peter ordered, "Just do what you got to do!"

Asahi cried, "Peter! Rook! You can't be serious!"

The chief cried out, "NO, STOP! IF YOU DESTROY THIS PLACE, I AM ARRESTING YOU IN THE NAME OF THE LA-!"

Peter roared in a demonic voice, " ** _ZIP IT, PIGS!_** "

The police stammered, standing in attention, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, sir!"

Peter said, "Like I said, we got this."

Rook brimmed in a dark aura, holding his cane sword. Chazz stared at him, as he huffed, "Hmph. Gimme a break."

His aura shone, as he prepared to fight. Chazz gasped, as he saw a man, similar to Rook, only demonic, with muscles and pale skin.

"This is?" Chazz gasped, as Asahi cringed in fear, and Peter smirks.

* * *

 ** _Chazz Princeton has an evil spirit… likewise Rook. But what is the spirits inside them mean?  
Do not worry. They're NOT Stands.  
But be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	61. Episode 21 Chapter 2

Remember last time? Chazz Princeton is locked away in jail, and refuses to come out. Why? Because he's in possession of an evil spirit. After many failed attempts to plea and beg him to leave, it comes down to one more source of plan: he'll leave, by force! Rook and Chazz prepare to square off, as Rook plans to remove him from his cell.

Rook brimmed in a dark aura, holding his cane sword. Chazz stared at him, as he huffed, "Hmph. Gimme a break."

His aura shone, as he prepared to fight. Chazz gasped, as he saw a man, similar to Rook, only demonic, with muscles and pale skin.

"This is?" Chazz gasped, as Asahi cringed in fear, and Peter smirks.

"Impressive, my friend?" Rook said, "I have the ability to spirit bend."

Peter added, "That's right. Agent Rook _also_ has an evil spirit. And he looks forward to fighting _your_ spirit! And unlike your spirit, he moves his own will!"

Rook's aura moved, as he approached Chazz, armed with his cane, "It's partake a name that I took. I dub my _evil spirit_ … **_Humming Rook!_** "

 **SLASH!  
** Rook swung his cane at Chazz, planting him into the wall, trapped in binds, made of fiery willow wisps.

"It's hot…" Chazz groaned, trapped and bound from his wrists and neck, "That evil spirit, it's burning me alive… What are these evil spirits?"

Rook prepares the final blow, and swung his sword down. But he was deflected by a fist from a purplish muscular creature with bulbous lips, weird eyes, and a lumpy head. Asahi gasped, as she cringed, "YAGH! UGLY!"

Peter smirked, "Right on cue. So, _that's_ his evil spirit. It's finally showed up, and the fact that it's shown itself is very clear! It's incredibly strong!"

The monster from inside Chazz chuckled, as Chazz said to Rook, "Let's do this!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXI – Chapter 2: The Ojama Heart!  
The Creature inside the Shell!_**

* * *

The creature clasped onto Rook's neck, as he groaned, "Ungh… What power… I can't believe he was able to make it manifest like that. Well done…"

Chazz said, "Your evil spirit is impressive, too."

He said to Peter, "So, tell me, fatass… How do you even know about these evil spirits?"

Peter said, "In due time."

Rook said, "Agent Giese, when you asked me to get Mr. Princeton out of his jail cell, I plan on going easy on the boy, for Agent Sakurai. But now, I feel like something inside me wants to see, but now I chose to lie! If one misstep we make, would lead to all of us in danger, with his tremendous power! I am now reconsidering this offer, at this very hour! Tell me when to stop, if not I'll use force! If NO, this boy goes to the hospital, of course!"

Peter barked, "Like I said, do what you gotta do! I want him OUT of that fucking cell!"

Rook roared, as he held his cane sword straight, "YES, SIR!"

His blade shone a dark aura, and he swung at him, in a diagonal strike, firing off a very dark stream of ghost fire. " _Octave Style – **TEMPO BIND!**_ "

 **SNAP!  
** Chazz was caught in a whip of dark embers, and was bound by a rope of said black fire. The fires pulled Chazz onto the bars, slamming him repeatedly into the metal bars.

"What is with this heat? Fire is not black!" The police chief cried.

The policeman cried, "Yeah, what the hell is this guy? NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!"

Asahi pleaded to Peter, "That's enough! Peter, you're going to kill Chazz!"

Peter said, "Exactly! If he plans to not leave this cell, that's the only option left! Now, be a good girl and let me finish with we started, okay?"

Chazz was suffocating, as he moaned, "I can't… breathe… This guy… He's… He's too strong… for me… But I have to… fight back…"

Asahi cried, "OH, NO! Chazz is dying!"

Peter said, "He's losing his breathing, which causes the spirit inside to weaken."

He stated to Chazz, "And now that you're bound by our grip, it's time we tell you about this creature, this evil spirit! This… is the truth: This may look like an evil spirit, but it's far from it! You have what nobody else have conjured! Long ago, when you were in Duel Academy, you experienced a power like no other. They are called " _Spirit Callers_ ". And since you possess your spirit partners, from long ago, your Ojamas have fused, within age, forming the most savage Ojama of them all! This Spirit Partner, in which you believe is an evil spirit, is actually a powerful vision, created by your own life energy! Because of the heart of the cards that you possess, alongside your former allies of the _Academy of Light_ , the Ojama's will forever stand by your side! The Ojama Trio is now and forevermore… **_OJAMA HEART!_** "

Chazz gasped, "Ojama… Heart?"

Rook said, "Remember Aesop's fable… The cold wind made the traveler pull his coat tighter… but the heat forces him to admit defeat! Ready to leave, Princeton?"

Chazz growled, "I said it before… I'm staying!"

He was being pulled in, as he was struggling to break free. He roared, "I despise those Ojamas, from the very beginning, but I grew to make them my friends… NOT ONCE I have bested Jaden Yuki, since that jerk stole Alexis away from me! Because of that heartache, I keep hurting people out of vengeance and hate! Until that stops, I'm staying here! It's nice to meet _The Chazz_ in-person… but if you keep making me beg and plead and cry… … …YOU LOSE!"

Chazz kicked the table, flying over to a toilet. The toilet smashed into pieces, as water started to spill out. The water extinguished the flames, as Ojama Heart reappeared and socked Rook in the face, sending him to the wall. He moaned, "How did he-? Impressive…"

Chazz roared, "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, WILLY! NOW, **YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!** "

The Ojama Heart flexed in various muscle poses, and ripped the bars off the cell. Chazz called out, as the Ojama Heart rushed towards Rook, "ALRIGHT, BASTARD! **DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!** "

The Ojama Heart swung his iron bar high and swung down onto Rook. Rook shrieked, " **NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

But he turned around, and the Ojama halted its attack, nearing the head. He smiled, "Just kidding."

Chazz yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? Why did you suddenly turn your back on me? WE'RE NOT DONE HERE!"

He walked off and said, holding his cane in his hand, "Agent Giese, mission complete… Mr. Princeton is out of his cell."

Chazz gasped, as he didn't believe it. He stepped out of his cell, after going over the edge. Peter nodded, as he saluted, "Great work, Rook. Job well done."

Chazz asked, "What-? I don't…"

He looked around, as he sighed, "I lost again… Damn it… Bastion, all over again… Now what? You got me. I can't believe I fell for your trick."

Rook said, "Not exactly. I _did_ have every intention of sending you to the hospital. But you're stronger than I expected… not nearly in A-Squad level…"

Chazz huffed, "If I kept going, I'd kill you with that steel rod, and ruin your good looks, right?"

Rook replied, "Wrong. Even if you did try to lambast me, my sword would've sliced it to pieces. Do not underestimate the powers of Humming Rook; Reginald Hadigan the 3rd. And I had every detail to put you in traction. I give you my word."

Peter said, "The powers that Rook has are the same as yours and Asahi's. If you want to learn more about this evil spirit… You have to _leave_ this jail!"

Chazz threw the bar down, as Peter escorted him to outside. The policemen were in fear and shock, as they were powerless to stop them, since they have destroyed property from inside the jail. That's The Gang's #1 M.O. – _They're ALWAYS reckless_.

* * *

Asahi was hugging Chazz, as everyone was outside. Rook sighed, "Thank goodness… I'm glad this ordeal is over."

Peter said, "As for the destruction we caused, it's on Triple H's bill. Scarlet Riley wants payback on him, for the WANTED signs he created. So, it's coming out of _his_ wallet. I gave her the call, and said that it's taken care of. But if we do something like that, again, it's coming out of _our_ wallets."

He kicked the trashcan and roared, "FUCKING CONTROL FREAK!"

Chazz grumbled, "Will you let go of me, you bitch?"

Asahi let go and said, "Okay~! Sorry… I didn't mean to worry."

He said, "I know… and thanks for worrying about me…"

He asked Peter, "Hey, Giese, is it? You know about these powers, and my Spirit Callers, these Ojamas… How do you even know I have this sort of power?"

Peter explained, "Well… There are times we can talk about it, here… But it's best to talk about it, privately, somewhere else. See, after my call to my boss, Scarlet Riley, I made another phone to an old friend, and she said to meet us at the café, blocks from here, due northeast. We'll talk about it, there. And then, you'll know the truth… Chazz Princeton."

They walked together, as he added, "We can always have a bite to eat, minus the violence. I have had the crave for food, since I arrived. And I held my own."

Chazz smirked, "You chose to fast, until you get rid of me, did you?"

Peter responded, "Not really… But I did eat, this morning, before I came here."

Chazz growled, "Fatass…"

* * *

At AAW-New York, Scarlet Riley got the phone call from Big Cass, her superior.

"Yes, sir? Uh-huh… Right… They destroyed a toilet, steel cell bars, and harbored so many items into Mr. Princeton's cell… I understand… If that is the case, send it in care of Triple H. That asshole will get comeuppance for the WANTED posters of The Gang."

Big Cass spoke, over the phone, "You know… It's been long since I heard of him, before I got the cushy job. I had Enzo sent over to New Jersey, to start a new wing, since Jersey Shore is getting haywire. Agents Gooden and Dunn are already there, setting it up. In the meantime, I want your best to assist me on an issue in West Plaza. A local asylum needs your help, from a Mr. Minoru Kokubunji. Says here that the boy wants help of a bizarre situation. His assistant, Yuzuki, is acting strange. And we need to check out what caused it."

Scarlet asked, "Bizarre situation? What of?"

Big Cass said, "Well, for the higher part, it says here that Yuzuki is doing strange stuff, like killing patients with a deadly narcotic that puts people to sleep… but not the drowsy medicine stuff. I'm talking about sedatives."

Scarlet replied, "How ya doin'?"

Big Cass barked, "The _permanent_ kind! Worst of it is that she has no recollection of this thing."

She gasped, "Permanent… seda-. THIS YUZUKI GIRL KILLS PATIENTS, AND SHE HAS NO CLUE HOW? That _is_ bizarre!"

She saluted, "Yes, sir! I'll have my best men, on the job! Agents Dunn and Gooden are with Enzo Amore, while Agents Giese and Rook are on a routine mission with Agent Sakurai. So… I have Agents Stevens and Cooke on the job!"

Big Cass said, "Heavy hitters. Good luck. Because you're _so_ gonna need it…"

He hung up, as Scarlet growled, "What's _that_ supposed to mean? HELLO? HELLO!"

She sighed, "Great…"

Farra appeared by the doorway and said, "So, asylum goes crazy, huh?"

Scarlet roared, "DID I ASK YOU TO EAVESDROP?"

Farra replied, "Yeah, Miss Archer never bothered to build lead walls in the building. No wonder she's a cheap hag…"

Scarlet added, "…who, in turn, has already escaped custody in Prison Island, and is located in Los Angeles, as we speak… because of Agent Archer's coma, after a mission gone awry. TELL ME SOMETHING I _DON'T_ KNOW!"

Farra said, "If you're going to find Steven, he's already left to train, since he's upset over Michelle's death."

Scarlet replied, "I'm sorry you knew… from that seaweed girl fembot… But I never knew she mistook Miss Kajou for MIO. And now that the drama of the DNC has subsided, it's time we move on. Also, if you meet with that douchebag of a silent killer, tell him to suit up. You two have a mission."

Farra saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

 **XXXXX**

At Straight and Narrow, in The Gang's apartment building, Steven was sitting on the roof, meditating, as he was wearing only his pants. He felt a dark disturbance, as he sensed a woman of long black hair and vampire fangs. Her body was coated in a shadowy aura, as she held up a red diamond in her hands. She hissed in whispers, "A… Fist… must… suffer…"

Steven opened his eyes and gasped. He growled, "MIO…"

Farra appeared on the roof and said, "So, this is where you've been… Worried about you."

He said to her, "Why don't you get lost? I don't need your taunts at me…"

She replied, "I'm not here to-. You know what, never mind. Scarlet summons you. I'm joining."

"Why?"

"Because… 1) she says so, and 2) you've got to get over what happened, months ago… MIO is gone, but her awakening is possible. Plus, I'm upset, too, knowing that someone we know is dead. Michelle… She didn't have to die."

"That's what it is… Michelle was a trusted ally, until tragedy befell her. That Fuwa girl… She didn't have to suffer, learning of this future…"

"Yeah. But this Dr. Wyler, her creator. She was built, ten years from today. She's good, but… How she knew of MIO, and why the future was drastically altered, I'll never know."

He huffed, "Leave me alone."

She said, "NO! Not without you! I need your assistance, for this mission!"

He turned to her and shouted, "Farra! Listen to me! I promised Tanukichi Okuma that we'll stop MIO, avenging Ayame Kajou! It's been six months now, and we're not making any progress! MIO is somewhere, and if we let her live, Michelle and Kajou's deaths will be in vain!"

Farra yelled, "MIO had nothing to do with Michelle's death!"

She panted, as she explained, "I heard from Rook… Mio didn't kill her… because Michelle's breathing had worsened… and she died in a wreck, near the Atlantic… But her body wasn't found."

"That proves it. MIO took her body, and made her a slave. I can tell, since she uses her gems to revive the dead."

"MIO's been gone, since she consumed Anna Nishikinomiya! There's no way in hell!"

She approached him and sniffled, "Steven… Listen to me… What happened is the past… Michelle's gone, and we can't let it get to us!"

"I don't need to care about her death. I want to avenge it… MIO or NO MIO…"

Farra blushed, as she was crying. He held her, as she sniffled, "You… stupid asshole…"

She hugged him, as he whispered, "I'm sorry… Steven Cooke will try… and not focus on the death of one of our own… But… If this happens to one of our friends… I won't forgive them, for ousting one of us…"

Farra continued to weep, as he asked, "Uh, Farra? You can let go, now…"

She didn't listen… Farra was still crying in Steven's chest.

"I can't, now…" she thought, "His heart-scarred chest and washboard abs… I wished Percival had that…"

She _was_ crying, but couldn't help but caress onto her once-crush.

He groaned, "Seriously, would you let me go? I'll go! I'll go!"

* * *

 ** _Chazz Princeton joins The Gang, as mysteries continue to spread. Meanwhile, Steven and Farra head to the Asylum to stop Yuzuki from a murder spree.  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	62. Episode 21 Chapter 3

At a café, Chazz was with Peter & Rook, while Asahi was cuddling him. She said, "I'm so glad, Chazz… I got you out of that cell, didn't I?"

Chazz grumbled, "Jesus Christ, you're such an annoying bitch…"

Asahi let go and blushed, "Sorry… I was worried about you…"

Peter barked, "HEY! What kind of an attitude is that? Asahi, don't encourage him!"

Asahi said, "I'm not!"

Chazz asked, "Say, Mr. Giese. Why are we waiting on someone? There's something I can't wrap my brain around. Is it because of the evil spirit in me, this _Ojama Heart_? I mean, I have seen Ojamas, before I met you guys, and long before we founded the Academy of Light."

Peter said, "Well, Rook and I were skeptical on something. When we heard news on Asahi's boyfriend in the clink, with an evil spirit, we figured we do some exorcising. That is… until we learn of its true powers awakening…"

Rook said, "That is because you hold a suitable power inside of you, which may be the key."

Chazz huffed, "I understand… but I hate to be a menace, I'm not a hero. I never was. I only did the hero thing for Alexis… But now that she's with that Slacker Jaden, _this bitch's_ eyeing on me."

Asahi explained, "That was ancient history! It was _one_ kiss, _one_ magical moment… and sex… You were the one for me, after all… not some rugged he-man of a playboy."

Rook asked, "WHO?"

A woman in long brown hair, done in a low ponytail, wearing a black hat and blue blazer and jeans, appeared. She spoke in a British accent, "I say, sir… Is this where AAW Agents are located?"

Peter whispered, "Gimme a break. Grab a seat, Michelle."

* * *

 ** _Episode XXI – Chapter 3: MIO Returns!  
Enter the Ghost Writer!_**

* * *

Asahi gasped, "M-M-M-M-M-Michelle?! Oh, my… You're… You're alive!"

Michelle took her hat off and said, "Didn't Heather tell you lads that?"

Asahi said, "Well, not really. Once this meeting is over, I can take you to the others."

Michelle groaned, "That idiot. I knew she forgot to tell the others."

Peter said, "Rook and I knew… We all thought you were dead, but you didn't die…"

Michelle said, "I _did_ die… only…"

Chazz said, "So, you know a lot about these travels, from these darkness freaks. But how do you know all about this… this _evil spirit_ , or whatever it's called…"

She held her hands together and said, "Listen, what I'm about to tell you will bring you on a journey to destiny. After all, I did come back from death's door, to experience everything that I've been through. But in order for you to fully understand this, I must start from the beginning. And no, I will not include the beginning of the Moji Mikisa. This has been part of the legacy of the Nevins Family _and_ the Mount Fuji incident. Take a look."

She showed photos of a houseboat, manned by the same smug boys from Kunugigaoka Academy, killed off mysteriously by the same demon inside a casket. Chazz asked, "What are these about?"

Michelle explained, "The coffin's an antique. And it's made to look 100-years old. And six months ago, it was pulled out of the Atlantic, off the coast of Africa."

Chazz asked, "Yeah, so?"

Michelle said, "I did a little research. Kunugigaoka Academy recruited their best students, Tanaka Nobuta and Takada Chousuke, and two others; they were reported missing, after a mandatory field trip to Africa, which had E-Class banned from the trip. It was a saving grace, since the boys that discovered the coffin vanished into thin air. The coffin I examined belonged to Stephanie McMahon, who died while The Gang was in Imperial Lobby, two years ago. That same time, I died in an incident at sea, in that very same spot, before.  
When those boys discovered it, months ago, it was empty. But I know what was _exactly_ inside it."

Chazz asked, "You mean… a zombie woman came out of the coffin, underwater? No one would live as an undead warrior, while suffocating in the ocean!"

Peter said, "Not any undead warrior… try part-android, part-vampire…"

Chazz and Asahi gasped, as Michelle stated, "Agent Giese is correct. This woman… is someone I know, and a figure of _my_ past. Agents Giese, Rook, and I agreed to look for her, as we speak."

Chazz asked, "Hold on… You said that she's a vampire, in broad daylight? No woman can live forever in the water! Come on! Who would be stupid enough to live long, for many years?"

Michelle pounded her fists to the table and yelled, "Because that woman is **_EVIL INCARNATE!_** AND HER NAME IS **MIO**! And now, after all these years, she has finally awakened, and we're all destined to fight her!"

Chazz scoffed, and turned away from Michelle. She yelled, "What the hell are you making that face of yours? And don't act like you don't care, like it has nothing to do with you!"

Chazz said, "Look, you old hag. This face explains that your story is so lame that I don't know what to say."

Michelle is horrified, "OLD HAG?!"

Chazz said, "And you, Reggie, was it? I don't know you, but you're such an arrogant bastard."

He turned to Michelle and concluded, "And as for you, Old Hag… You expect me to think that I fall for an unbelievable story like that?"

Rook smiled, "I get a lot of names thrown at me, Mr. Princeton, but even we believe that Michelle's story is farfetched. But think about it… You could say that I have an evil spirit, too, and can be equally remarkable, like yours."

Michelle said, "Think what you want! But sooner or later, you'll have no choice but to believe it. And this will learn the truth of this to you."

She held up a disposable camera that Peter gave her and said, "If you won't believe me, then I'll show you. It's the best way to tell you, since I know MIO exists, and I chose to go after her, from the very beginning, starting with The Gang's two-year training. See, the truth of it is, I, too, was a part of this cunning revelation that prompt all of this. About a few months ago, after Kagura Sohma was defeated by my niece, Beth Nevins, I developed my _second_ Precious Stone of Control, joining the ESP Perk. And it was a _newly-discovered_ one."

Asahi cried, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Peter gasped, "What? Another Precious Stone?!"

Michelle placed the camera down and held her arm up, "BEHOLD! Michelle Nevins's _second_ Precious Stone!"

Her hand was coated in a dark purple aura, with grayish swirls, moaning in haunting cries.

 **CHOP!  
** She slammed a karate chop onto the camera, not breaking it into pieces, but rather dented it. A photo suddenly popped out of the camera. Michelle grabbed it and waved the blank paper around. She said, "There. DID YOU SEE IT? The ghostly aura in my hands? This may seem like a new wave of _Instant Photos_ , but once the white paper gains color, we will know _exactly_ what we're dealing with."

Peter said, as he looked at the destroyed camera, "Uh, dude… The lens cap is still on."

Michelle said, "SO? My Precious Stone can take secret photos, even if the lens cap is on or off. This is my second power, as dubbed… **_Ghost Writer_**! It can view faraway vision and place them on paper and film, such as cameras and iPhones. The only downside of this power to me is that I have to bust up a perfectly good $25 Disposable Camera, every time I use it. In a matter of seconds, this vision will appear on this piece of paper, Chazz Princeton! And alongside The Gang, you will be a part of it! THIS IS YOUR DESTINY!"

Chazz growled, "What are you talking about?"

Michelle sat down and said, "Mr. Princeton, Asahi, have either of you ever been in bigger battles, before? You may notice that your blood is beating from the rush of adrenaline. Because you two have unique powers, you may have notice a scar on the back of your necks, revealing your destiny in this messed-up multiverse."

Chazz asked, "What does that mean?"

Michelle said, "You each have it, but you never knew about it… While you are of pure heart, the key ingredient of earning a Precious Stone of Control, you cannot retrieve one, at all. By the insignia on your back, you are your own destiny, without it. Rook has a pure heart, too, but his status is never revealed. Peter, Farra, Heather, Mizuki, my brother, and my nieces _all_ don't have a scar!"

Asahi viewed her neck, and gasped, seeing a mark of a rhombus on her neck, near the left shoulder. Chazz saw his, which is the shape of a star, on the same spot, near his shoulder.

Chazz asked, "I'll say it again! What the hell does all this mean?"

Peter said, "Listen to Michelle, Chazz. I don't believe it, either, but I can assure you, all will be revealed."

He pouted, "I'm jealous that I don't get one…"

Michelle said, "Neither does Steven or Percival, since _they_ are of NO pure heart. I asked Percival about it, and it was all true. He even showed me to Aya Hoshino, a friend of his, from the very beginning, and we agreed. I asked her about it, as she explained it to me. All with a pure heart are blessed with a mark on their bodies, and it depends on which shape of the mark it goes on, at the very same spot."

Chazz growled, "All right… and just what the hell is gonna turn up on the photograph?"

Michelle explained, "Soon, Chazz Princeton, this photograph will reveal your destiny; a path that has been unknown to us, until now!"

Chazz roared, "I'm losing my patience! JUST SHOW ME THE DAMN PHOTO ALREADY!"

He took the photo, as Asahi pleaded, "Chazz, calm down!"

He looked at the photo and blushed, "Urk… uhhh… Is this… your idea… of a-. She's… she is so sexy… with that bare back… and tan lines…"

He gasped, "Huh? Wait a second! Asahi, look! The mark on this woman's hot body! A scar of…"

Asahi said, "It looks like… a crown?"

The woman's body is shown, with her back turned, revealing a lightly tanned body, with a mark of a crown on the shoulder area. It also has pale skin on the head, near a dark scar from around the neck. Her hair was long and black as ebony.

Michelle called out, "MIO! She turns up in _all_ my spirit photos! And Asahi is right! Look at her shoulder! From the neck of that whore up is the scar of a crown! And deductions confirmed on one thing…"

She boomed, "The body belongs to one of a pure heart, and what was once our sworn enemy! The Authority! THEY ARE THE CATALYSTS TO MIO! And judging from the scar around her neck… I have confirmed that the body belongs… TO STEPHANIE MCMAHON! **THIS SON OF A BITCH STOLE HER BODY!** "

They all gasped, as Michelle explained, calmly.  
"Three years ago, I was aboard a ship, sailing to America, after besting my brother in combat. I was accompanied by Yui, a friend of mine, heading to Japan. All I know of is what I learned from Aya Hoshino, Percival's friend. On that ship, before the incident occurred, I died in Yui's arms, after I lost all my strength to stop MIO, who was only just a head. After I bested her, I passed out and died. The ship exploded and sank in the Atlantic, moments after my body was sailed away in MIO's bombproof coffin. Yui & MIO's bodies were never found, unfortunately.  
Around the same time, The Gang was battling the revived members of Night Raid and the Jaegers in Imperial Lobby, plotted by their master who revived them, Broken Matt Hardy, as a ruse to eliminate BOTH The Gang _and_ The Authority. As you and The Gang were fighting them, Asahi, according to Yakumo Tsukamoto of Cy-Bo-Div, she told me that Matt Hardy killed Stephanie McMahon, and almost planned to even take Triple H's life, too; but was foiled.  
The connection is the same… About three years ago, before the events took place, The Authority was part of the Great West Greenwich War, alongside Cy-Bo-Div. I was there, alongside my brother, Steven, and Percival Gaynes. We all witnessed it. The Authority was held responsible and was well-hated by the World Government, for countless lives lost, including Cecelia Cooke and Black Dynamite. And when Stephanie died that day, by Matt Hardy's Broken Brilliance, the authorities chucked her body in that same casket and dunked her into sea, and did it to feel better about themselves, knowing McMahon is a hated slut.  
But that's not the most it! About moments before I regained consciousness, on the shores of the Canary Islands, this cunt emerged from the sunken debris and somehow ensnared Stephanie's corpse, fused into her body, surviving.  
And _this_ all I know is certain – MIO is currently somewhere in the globe, hiding! Plotting something! It's been three years, since she's revived, and the reason why my _Ghost Writer_ and your _Ojamas_ are manifesting, since, is because they're most likely all linked to MIO."

Rook said, "To society, in general, our gifts are considered a kind of psychic power. While it doesn't relegate to the ESP Perk, held by Michelle, her brother, her late father, and Heather's daughters, it has a remarkable force inside. I've had _my_ gift, since my mission in Thriller Bark, long ago, but your powers have been bound to MIO's body – or, in this case, Stephanie McMahon's body. There's some sort of invisible string that connects you to her. _Her_ rebirth is also connected to your own, awakening your sleeping powers."

Michelle showed the photo, "Agent Rook, does this photo give you any revelation on where MIO is now?"

Rook said, "No. But I will hold onto this photo, for safekeeping. I will try to take a closer look for a sign of her whereabouts, later."

Michelle nodded, "Thank you."

Peter said, "Strange… Being both you a lesbian and you a pervert, I thought you might keep it for masturbating to it."

Rook said, "This is serious, Peter. Even if it _is_ MIO, which it is, clever antics and personal actions are nothing to be joshed at. For this, I'm serious, since this is what we're dealing with. Even I cannot be asking for panties, now and then."

Peter sighed, " _Yare yare daze_ …"

Asahi was worried, as Michelle said, "Oh, don't be upset. I'm sorry that I scared you like that."

Asahi said, "I… I know, but… I can't believe I have a sort of gift. It's no wonder I have no Precious Stone…"

Michelle said to Peter, "I think I'll stick around in America, for a while. You mind if I bunk with you blokes?"

Peter said, "Well, sure. I got no mind on that, man. But first, remind me to let you clobber Heather, later, for not telling us you were alive, all this time… But a weird mystery of how you had a sort of _near-death experience_."

Michelle replied, "I'm sure of it. They'll all understand."

Asahi said, "Right. We'll head to AAW HQ, on the way. Let's go, Chazz."

They left the café, heading back to their AAW-New York base, about to deliver more intel on MIO.

Peter whispered to Rook, "So… You sure you don't know where she is?"

Rook said, "Not a clue. But later on, I should report this to Scarlet, and run a diagnostic with your wife."

Peter nodded, "Good. Miz will pinpoint what we know."

As they left, Chazz rubbed his shoulder and moaned, "Great… If I ever meet with this MIO, I hope to kill her, personally…"

Meanwhile, in an unknown area, sleeping in her bed, a woman with long black hair, and wearing only black panties and a garterbelt, was lying on her right side. She was topless, with only her hair over her body. She leaned up and cupped her bare breasts, "Hnnnnnnn… Again… Just now… I have an intense feeling deep inside me… like someone somewhere is watching me…"

She turned to the doorway and hissed, "This body is sending some kind of spiritual signal to her allies… and offspring… Hmmm… So, she is still alive, after all that… Lucky little mortal with psychic powers…"

She went to the door, near a corpse of a girl in black hair, in a dark blue school uniform, with her body limp and ragged, with four holes on her neck, with blood oozing out. This woman killed her, as she said, "It must be my fate… … …but fate must be purged…"

She walked off and said, "It's all set… I've taken the first steps…"

This woman has a crown scar on her shoulder, with a scar around her neck. This was the woman that The Gang now has to find and destroy – MIO!

* * *

 ** _Episode XXI – End_**

* * *

 ** _So, a lot has changed, over the past two acts… Stephanie McMahon is dead, but MIO harbors her body. Michelle Nevins is alive, and is locating MIO, as we speak. But what about Steven & Farra? What of their mission in West Plaza?  
Stay tuned to for the next episode of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang – IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	63. Episode 22 Chapter 1

At AAW HQ in New York, Michelle bowed to Scarlet Riley, "My apologies, ma'am. We never met. My name is Michelle Nevins, a leading agent in Feral Beauty. One of your leading agents, Heather Dunn, was supposed to give you good news, but she forgot."

Peter huffed, "As usual…"

Scarlet said, "Agent Giese… Agent Rook… You knew that Michelle Nevins is alive?"

Rook said, "She will explain fully, in private."

Michelle said, "Not yet. I need to speak to the lads. Where are the rest of them?"

Scarlet said, "If you're looking for the others, Mundy and Heather are in New Jersey with Enzo Amore, and Farra and Steven have left to a mission in West Plaza."

Peter asked, "…and Mizuki?"

Scarlet said, "She's in the lab. Peter, go greet her."

"Right…"

He walked off, as Michelle asked, "Hey, whatever happened to your crow? Luzer?"

Peter said, "He's back in Darkveil, training to use his powers, by himself. He said that he'll be back, soon. Also, when Kendra knew about MIO's revival, she offered to have Luzer stay in Darkveil, for the time being. Looks like I'm on my own."

He walked out of the office, as Rook said, "Luzer is powerful enough to stop a Jewel Woman, the type that MIO is, but his combat skills are not enough to go evenly with one of those things, yet…"

Scarlet asked, "And what of Mr. Princeton, our guest?"

Peter sighed, as he was by the doorway, "Making out, I bet…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a small asylum, a girl in a blue maid outfit, with long thick twin pigtails, done in braids, was walking to Room #37-B. She spoke, "Mr. Santana, it's time for your medicine…"

She opened the door, as she was about to bring the medicine in. But she gasped, as she saw Mr. Santana, in a straitjacket, covered in blood and wounds, lying on the padded walls, dead. She shrieked, "LORD MINORU! LORD MINORU! TROUBLE! EMERGENCY!"

She ran off, screaming in fear, "LORD MINORU!"

A man in gray hair, wearing only a white shirt and shorts, cried out in a German accent, "WAIT! _Was ist los?_ COME BACK! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? Do you know what I am saying?"

He yelled out, "She's ignoring me, for something she did! I DON'T NEED THIS TREATMENT, LOCKED INSIDE THIS CELL! **I AM AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!** "

 ** _NOTE:_** _Making a guest role return to the series: Chobits' Yuzuki and Hetalia's Prussia_

* * *

 ** _Episode XXII – Chapter 1: Trouble in the Asylum!  
The Inmates' Seas have Run Red!_**

* * *

Back in New York, Chazz and Asahi were walking down Central Park, with Asahi holding his arm. She whispered, "It's good to see you okay, my darling Chazz… Can you believe that it's been long? I missed you so…"

He grumbled, "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

She ignored the remark and said, "Well, I don't know… I just felt lonely. You're the one for me…"

She cuddled by his shoulder, as Chazz thought, in anger, "She may be the one woman for me, forever and ever… but she's still a pain in the ass…"

He boomed, "How long are you going to hold onto me? Stop clinging to me, like I'm your pet!"

He pushed her off, and Asahi drops to the ground. She sobbed, as she said, "I'm sorry…"

He walked ahead, as Asahi chased after him. She remained by his side, not touching her. She said, "I know you're a bit nerved, after everything… but trust me. I'll give you your personal space, for now. But mark my words… We're getting it on, again… OH!"

She blushed, "OH, I did it again… I so want to have sex with you, again… But you said NO means NO, since those Ojamas. I hate Ojamas, so much… So ugly…"

He huffed, "Gimme a break. Maybe there's a reason why you remained celibate towards me, because of my Ojama Heart."

She pouted, "LIES! That's not true! Chazz, I love you for who you are, not those damned Ojamas! Even I hated the ugliness of these freaks! Spirits or not, I loved you for what you are, and that's not going to change that! Besides, you still love me, if I was Mech-Asahi?"

He sighed, as he gave up, "I take back what I said about Asahi Sakurai… She's a _giant_ pain in the ass…"

They continued to walk together, as girls in dark red uniforms appeared. They were local high schoolers from a prep school, near New York City. They spotted Chazz and Asahi, as one girl in short brown hair called, "HEY, LOOK! Is that the famous Asahi Sakurai?"

Another girl in black hair said, "OH! WOW! And that's her boyfriend, Chazz Princeton, the famed Duelist from Duel Academy!"

A third girl in curly hair called, "Hey, you're right! What a lovely couple~!"

They approached the couple, as they were in awe for Chazz, but not Asahi. Asahi blushed, as she thought, "They adore him, more than me… But I guess that's fair… He's famous, since we dated…"

The girl in brown hair said, "OH, CHAZZ! Can I have your autograph?"

A girl in blonde hair barked, "Back off! Chazz is MINE to have an autograph!"

The girl in brown shouted, "Hey, I was here first!" And she held his arm.

The blonde shoved her and shouted, "HEY! Don't touch him! I don't like it when you're friendly to him. STAY AWAY!"

"Who the hell asked you, _Ugly_?"

"I'd watch what you say, _No Boobs!_ "

Asahi tittered in embarrassment, "Oh, no…"

They turned away with a scoff. But the brown-haired girl jeered, "Ugly!"

The blonde retaliated, "No boobs!"

They exchanged insults, as Asahi pleaded, "Ladies… Please, stop fighting…"

They ignored Asahi and yelled at each other, in complete insults.

"Ugly!"  
"No Boobs!"  
"Ugly!"  
"No Boobs!"

Asahi cried, "Girls! GIRLS! STOP IT! PLEASE! There's enough to go around of Chazz, except that he's mine!"

They shouted at her, "SHUT UP, YOU SLUT!"

Asahi gasped, appalled by the insult, as the girls resumed their jeering. Asahi seethed, as she was furious. She turned beet red, and was about to holler out-.

" ** _SHUT UP! YOU WOMEN ARE FUCKING ANNOYING ME!_** " Chazz hollered out at the girls.

Asahi calmed down, as the girls shrieked in excitement. The girl in blonde cheered, "Did you hear that? Chazz Princeton spoke to me~!"

The girl in brown said, "Nuh-uh, me~!"

Asahi sighed, as she went to Chazz, "Groupies…"

She held Chazz and said, in annoyance, "No more groupies like them, understand?"

Chazz huffed, "They came onto me, you know. You've had that experience…"

"Welcome to _my_ world…" Asahi grumbled.

As they walked, the girls chased after them, wanting to talk to them.

 **XXXXX**

Back at West Plaza, aboard the BattleVan, their black tour van, Steven and Farra arrived at the Local Asylum. Farra was at the wheel, as she said, "Good memories, eh?"

"Which ones: our battle with _Akai Kado_ or the moment that Asahi became a hero?" he said.

She replied, "Try _Save the City and get us to fight Tohru Honda_ … Does _that_ ring a bell?"

He scoffed, as he stepped out, "Let's get this over with…"

She parked the van and said, "I know it's just us two, and we usually work as a whole team… but we teamed before."

"Name one time you and I ever teamed up…"

"Imperial Lobby. But that was long ago. At the time, we were focused and in the zone, since we wanted to save Scarlet… 27 months of training, all for this moment…"

"Three years, since our reunion… It took us twenty-seven months of all this, and for the nine months, since we came back, this happens."

"I don't know. Maybe this is our calling."

Farra buzzed the doorbell, as a female voice called, "Yes? What business do you have, ma'am?"

Farra called back, "Excuse me, Miss? AAW-New York! We wish to talk to your boss, uh… Minoru Kokubunji."

The woman said, "Lord Minoru? Oh, yes. Please, step right in."

The door opened, as they entered the hallway. The same woman in the maid outfit bowed and greeted them, "Good afternoon, you two. What business do you have for Lord Minoru?"

He said, "Ma'am, my name is Steven Cooke, I am from AAW-New York. I am an A-Squad agent, and its leading agent of the New York Branch. This is my partner, Farra Stevens."

Farra smiled, and saluted, "AAW A-Squad agent, Farra Stevens, ma'am."

Yuzuki smiled, "Please to meet you. My name is Yuzuki. Lord Minoru is this way. Please follow me."

She escorted them to Minoru's office, as Yuzuki said, "Since an incident, involving the Great White Ocean, our asylum has had a lot of patients, mostly for the criminally insane. However, mentally insane criminals have drastically dropped from 25% to 10%, due to the Great West Greenwich War. We end up with tragically torn people, including prostitutes and gentlemen."

Farra whispered, "Black Dynamite's whores, I bet…"

Steven nodded, "Obviously. Tragedy befalls to them, after the man died."

Yuzuki said, "Even so, our intake of patients have increased, due to issues of health. However, a few have died, in our care."

Farra said, "Weird, huh?"

Yuzuki replied, "Yes. Mr. Santana, one of our patients, died in his cell, bludgeoned and battered. We have no clue on what happened, back there."

Steven stated, "Was it murder?"

Yuzuki said, "I don't know. We usually keep the patients locked in, because they are wild."

She added, as Santana's cell was being cleaned up and emptied of any blood and guts that was strewn about, "Of course, we keep our padded cells clean, to avoid traumatic patients from experiencing horrors."

They stepped into the office, as a boy in black hair, a white shirt, and glasses said, "Visitors?"

Yuzuki said, "AAW agents, Lord Minoru."

Minoru said, "I see. Detectives that I hired."

Steven said, "More or less… You're Minoru Kokubunji, correct?"

Minoru replied, "Yes."

Steven flashed his badge and said, "We came to investigate. This must be kept shut, within your jurisdiction."

Farra shut the door and added, "Yuzuki has to hear this, too."

Minoru said, "Okay. What brings you to my asylum?"

Steven explained, "Mr. Kokubunji, we have reports that a few of your patients have been murdered by other patients in your asylum. But according to Yuzuki, she stated that the cells are locked tight."

Farra continued, "But deemed impossible, since the victims died, but not by one of their own. According to our boss's record, from an operative in Interpol, it was _not_ a patient in your halls."

Minoru said, "And who is it?"

Steven turned to Yuzuki and replied, "She did it."

Yuzuki gasped, as she was pleaded, "Sir, it's not true! I would never kill anybody!"

Farra responded, "That's what we thought. But she's the only other person that did this, according to ICPO. How else could these patients die, because of this catastrophe?"

Minoru replied, "Even I don't believe it… But I doubt Yuzuki would do such a thing. She isn't programmed to kill. That disobeys the Three Laws of Robotics."

Farra asked, "So, this Yuzuki… She's a robot?"

Minoru said, "Actually, she's a _Persocom_."

She smirked, "Short for PC – _Personal Computer_. A marvelous dynamo."

Minoru said, "Thank you. She was built to resemble my sister, Kaede, but then I grew to love her as what she is… She was like the only person that I cared for."

Farra read the files, using a PM she had on, "Uh-huh… Minoru Kokubunji… Family: _unnamed parents, Kaede Saito (sister, deceased); Owner of Local West Plaza Sanctuary, computer whiz; Threat Level: Very Low_."

She stated, "Sorry, but this is a PM that Mizuki remodified, thanks to the tech from our friends, Tanukichi Okuma and Ayame Kajou. We had it installed to create an interface for AAW Records. From what we read that you're clean."

He asked, "So, why the Persocom?"

Minoru said, "Well, Yuzuki, she has been my partner, running the place. Of course, we all have to build a peaceful place, since Mr. Kuchiki died, long ago. Most of his refugees were transferred here, but were killed off, due to tragic events, every night."

Farra asked, "How many, exactly?"

Minoru replied, "It gets worse off… Since we opened the asylum, two years ago, fifteen were dead, in the cells, with no footprints or trail. None of the other past patients were responsible. They even blamed it on Yuzuki. But I don't believe it… until I saw this video…"

He said to Yuzuki, "Yuzuki, Mr. Yoshida is due for his next dosage. Try to keep a calm face. You're not going to hurt them."

Yuzuki was saddened, as she replied, "Lord Minoru… Tell me, is this ruining me?"

Steven said, "Look, you're cute for a robot, but you wouldn't harm a fly. Now go, alright? Haste makes waste."

Yuzuki nodded, and then said, "Hm. Alright. Please excuse me."

She left to treat a patient, as Minoru said, "Now that she's gone, I have to show you the video, not to traumatize Yuzuki. Miss Stevens… Does your PM perform video coverage?"

Farra said, "And more. Turn your computer on, and I'll produce the security image on it. This thing can show a 3D screen from within. It doubles as a phone and a radio."

She explained, "Now, I'll adjust the frequency of this, and… … …Okay…"

He stated, "Since the DNC and the Nishikinomiyas halted their Decency Laws, for the moment, remaining DNC members gave us the technology to use it as useful tools."

Meanwhile, in one cell, Yuzuki approached Mr. Yoshida, a boy in a blue school uniform and black hair, "Mr. Yoshida, it's time for your daily medicine."

Yoshida laughed, "Come on, babe. Give me my shots, and let me go!"

Another boy, in another cell, "Yeah, woman. Just let him go."

Yuzuki smiled, "Now, now. You'll get your turn, in two hours. Lord Minoru is busy, so I'm going to give you your temperatures. It's a short process…"

She held up a thermometer, as Yoshida huffed, "Hmph! Get it over with, _Nurse_ … And then, take me home!"

In Minoru's office, the screen appeared, as Farra stated, "Right. The screen's up. Minoru, play the tape…"

Minoru typed in, as he said, "Right… But I should warn you… It gets graphic…"

The video played, as it showed Yuzuki walking into the hallways of the west wing, at 2AM. She approached one of the cells, and was about to step inside. The video changed thirty minutes later, as Yuzuki, not covered in blood, emerged from the cell, walking back to her post. Farra gasped, as she asked, "Minoru… Are there cameras in the cells?"

Minoru said, "No. I'm afraid not. You see, the cells that we keep them in are private. We were offered to install hidden cameras, but… The budget wasn't enough for help."

Farra growled, "I bet President Iizuka had to do something about it… Damn him…"

Minoru asked, "Huh?"

Farra said, "Nothing."

Minoru added, "And when Yuzuki returned to that cell, the next morning, she found the patient dead. She ran to me, screaming for an emergency. But I know exactly what it was. When I showed her the footage, she was stunned, when I told her everything. She froze up, and I had to repair her, since she was scared. She may be a Persocom, built to resemble my sister, but she's still nice person."

Steven said, "Farra, perhaps I can help. Which cell was it that was bludgeoned?"

Farra said, "From the security film… it was taken, last week. Cell 104, Block #8, West Wing. Who owned that room, Mr. Kokubunji?"

Minoru was about to answer, but a male shriek was made. Steven cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

He looked at the wall, near the door, as it says:  
" _Steven Cooke,  
Today you shall die in my hands!  
Yuzuki_"

He thought, "Yuzuki? She wrote this?"

He called, "Hey! Look at this!"

She and Minoru gasped, seeing a note, scrawled in blood. Steven rushed off, as Farra said to Minoru, "This note, written in blood! What is this? Did something like this happen, before?"

Minoru said, "Now that you mention it-."

Steven yelled, "FARRA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HURRY! KOKUBUNJI! WHERE'S YOSHIDA'S CELL?"

Minoru said, "uh… Room #16 in Block 12, on the East Wing!"

He dashed off, "LET'S GO!"

Farra chased after him, and called out, "WAIT!"

She called to Minoru, "Yuzuki… I think she's malfunctioning, or something!"

Minoru gasped in shock. Steven called out, "FARRA!"

Farra dashed off and yelled, "I HEARD YOU!"

Meanwhile, Yuzuki was holding up a sharp pen, as Yoshida was cornered in his cell. He cried out, "Ma'am, what are you trying to do?"

Yuzuki's eyes went red, as her irises and pupils flashed an LED red. She spoke in a robotic voice, "Now-now-now… You must take your-, your-, medicine."

Yoshida cried, "THAT'S NOT A THERMOMETER YOU GOT IN YOUR HAND!"

The other boy shrieked, "YEAH! THAT'S A PEN!"

Yuzuki cackled, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Are you trying to make that mistake for me? You think I'm dumb? Let me ask you! How stupid are you? If you think this is a pen to you… then maybe… you need to… TAKE A CLOSER LOOK!"

 **STAB!  
** She lunged the pen into the left eye of Yoshida, as he screamed in pain. The other boy cried, "HEY! ASSISTANCE! YOUR NURSE IS A ROBOT!"

They arrived, as Minoru cried, "YUZUKI!"

Steven gasped, as he was shocked, "No way…"

Farra opened the other cell, as Yoshida screamed, "MY EYE! MY EYE! AAAAAAGH!"

The other boy ran away, as she cried, "RUN! RUN, AND NOT LOOK BACK!"

She said to Steven, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded, "Obviously… This Persocom is evil… because she's possessed…"

"And who's possessing her, you ask?"

They boomed, as they pointed at Yuzuki, "MIO!"

Minoru cried, "YUZUKI! ENOUGH! Abort protocol!"

Yuzuki pulled the pen out, with the eyeball in the pen. Farra cried, "MADNESS! STOP THIS, uh, THING!"

Yuzuki turns to Steven and cackled, "What are you saying? You're not going to say that this is a pen, too, ARE YOU?"

She lunged her pen towards Steven's face, but caught it. However, he struggled to push away, only for the pen to cut through his left cheek. Steven snarled, as he was in pain, "Damn it… What possessed her to do this?"

Farra cried, "STEVEN!"

He cried, "This is no mere android! She has intense strength! Wait…"

He looked around, struggling to stop Yuzuki, "I sense something inside her. What sorcery is this? I want to know! Was it a stone? A gem from Mount Fuji? Did MIO somehow use something to control her?"

A boy in long brown hair said, near the corner, "No… That would be me…"

Farra gasped, "YOU!"

Minoru cried, "You did this to Yuzuki?"

Farra growled, "You son of a bitch! WHO ARE YOU?"

The boy ran off, as he called, "Yuzuki, kill those two, and your former master!"

Yuzuki beeped, as she wailed demonically, "Understood."

Farra grabbed her arms and threw her down. Steven said, "Farra, go after the bastard! I'll stop her!"

Farra said, "Right! Be careful!"

Minoru called, "WAIT! He might return and try again. He'll come back, but we have to stop Yuzuki!"

He roared, holding his arms back, "In that case, YOU LEAVE IT TO ME!"

He yelled, launching his fists to Yuzuki's head, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WAH-TAAAAAAAAA!"

 **JAB!  
** Steven called out, jabbing his thumbs to Yuzuki's temple, " ** _Hokuto Zankai Ken_**!"

Yuzuki's eyes faded to black, as she slurred, "Lord… Min… nooooo… rrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She dropped to her knees and powered down. He sighed and said, "Only one way to stop a rampaging Persocom. Do not worry. I have known it to be delicate. My Zankai Ken is able to tone down and reboot, even the vilest of androids."

Yuzuki was not responding, as Farra said, "Uh… I think she's broken beyond repair…"

Minoru said, "Not exactly… Perhaps I can fix her…"

He carried Yuzuki off, as Farra assisted him. She said, "Here, let me help you."

They carried her away, as Yoshida was still in agonizing pain. Steven said, "It's alright, friend. I'll contact a hospital to take you away. Don't worry. I've seen these things, before…"

Yoshida was still screaming, as Steven clutched his fist in anger.

"Who the hell is he?" he thought.

* * *

 ** _Who, in the right mind, would possess a Persocom to commit mass murder?  
Find out in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	64. Episode 22 Chapter 2

Back in New York, Mizuki was boiling tea, as Michelle was annoyed.

"How come _your_ lab is that huge than Feral Beauty's and MI5's? This is _exactly_ why I hate living in America!" Michelle complained, "You bloody idiots have to enjoy life, in Agent Archer's old office!"

Rook replied, "We're enjoying life there. They lounge around, as we do. But when a mission comes around, we spring into action, tried and true!"

Michelle boomed, " _Justice, schmustice!_ You lads are lazy!"

Mizuki said, "Yes… Miss Nevins, I am acquiring your tea."

She responded, " _Tea time in 4 minutes, until hot_."

She served her tea, as Peter sighed, "Mizuki's over her powers."

Mizuki yelled, "NO, I'M NOT! THE ROBO-ME IS STILL HAUNTING ME, TAKING OVER MY WORDS!"

Michelle replied, "But your cybernetics is halting it."

Mizuki smiled, "Well, now and then…"

She asked, "By the way… I'm curious of how you died… and you suddenly came back to life…"

Michelle sighed, as she held her teacup, "Well… If you think about it, I have explained Peter & Rook about the Power Cores that MIO runs on, along with all the Jewel Women. That's the name of MIO's species."

Mizuki replied, in a robotic monotone, "I see… _Jewel Women – half-robot, half vampire, powered by gems, created by Mount Fuji, known as Power Cores. They are lasting up to five days, before recharging by Master Core._ "

Michelle said, "You're knowledgeable on the Power Cores. I'm glad I gave you the info on it."

She took a sip of her tea, and then spat it out. She gagged, "BLAAAAAAAAAAARGH! THIS AMERICAN TEA IS ABSOLUTELY VILE!"

Peter sighed, "Gimme a break…"

Rook said, "That's _your_ brand of tea…"

Michelle gasped, "Eh?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXII – Chapter 2: LUST!  
The Power Core's Aftershock!_**

* * *

At West Plaza, Yuzuki was in her outfit, lying on the table. Steven and Farra were sitting in their chairs, as Minoru said, "I've checked her circuitry… and it appears that there are no abnormalities inside her. From what I read, she has a foreign object inside her. But it's unsure. All Persocoms are built to act like computers, and people, as well."

Farra replied, "Ichiro Mihara… He helped create the Persocoms. Now he's dead. It's a wonder in science and technology, but times changed, and in came the Android Phones and the fidget spinners…"

He huffed, "Not cool, brah."

"Right. Scratch the fidgets."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, either way."

"Oh, shut up."

He asked Minoru, "Anyways, you have a clue on what is inside her?"

Minoru said, "To be honest, I don't know… But it could very well be something that is controlling her. Viruses, possibly. She _is_ a computer."

Farra said, "Well, you think we can open her up? Steven thinks there's something inside her that is undetected by technicians, during search."

Minoru asked, "Really?"

Farra stated, "If you please, you mind if I be alone with her? I won't be long… and I advise that you don't peek."

Steven said, "She's right, Minoru… Let's go out."

They stepped out, as Farra sighed, "I thought they'd never leave. Now… Let's see if Steven's hunch is correct."

She opened up Yuzuki's maid outfit, and exposed her bare chest, wearing a white bra. She then carefully opened her chest and removed her breastplate. She gasped, as she was horrified. Inside Yuzuki's circuitry was a small violet gem, installed in her chest bone. Farra whispered, "So, it's true! A Power Core! MIO's doing, I bet. But removing the gem can be tricky. But I'll have to try. Sadly, removing a Power Core will not be easy…"

She paused, as she sensed something. She reattached Yuzuki's chestplate and said, "I sense him… The guy that was thinking of using her, like a puppet."

The voice called, "Correct, Farra Stevens…"

She turned to the window and growled, "YOU! AGAIN! WHO ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?"

The man reappeared from the window and said, "At long last we meet, you fiery devil. The name is Hirokawa… I have been watching you, and how you're not wearing a skirt… But then again, I long to see you burn your clothes off…"

Farra seethed, "You pervert! What have you done to Yuzuki?"

Hirokawa smiled, "Now, now, all will be explained… But I advise you… This gem is her battery. And by removing it, you've only destroyed her. You said that she's broken… well, if you remove that gem, she will be…"

"The Power Core… You don't mean?"

"I _do_ mean…" he said, "Of course, I'll tell you, if you show me your panties…"

"For the fabric?"

"No… For the hell of it…"

Farra blushed heavily, "You're fucking sick, you asshole! You're worse off than Rook, except he's curious! You're an unnatural demented freak!"

Hirokawa said, "Well, that's too bad. I was to let her go, but you somehow didn't want that… For now, she's the only panty shot for me."

He stepped inside, as held his hand out. The door locked up, by itself, as Hirokawa smirked. Farra seethed, "Damn you…"

Hirokawa approached Yuzuki, as Farra roared, running to him, "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER!"

 **WHAM!  
** Hirokawa pushed Farra back, using a mysterious force, crashing into the chairs. He said, as he smiled, "I believe that you want to hurt me. I am the violet gem, known as the _Purple Garnet_. And if you attack me, she gets damaged, too."

He held her legs and started to mimic an electric guitar, impersonating a guitar solo. Farra seethed in anger, as she snarled, "You bastard… How dare you harm an innocent Persocom?"

Yuzuki suddenly got up, as she beeped, "I am Yuzuki. I am Hirokawa's slave."

Hirokawa said, "See, Itani and I have only come here, pledging loyalty to _her_. And she ordered us to kill The Gang. And since _you're_ one of them, Farra Stevens, you're about to die."

Yuzuki flails around and started to attack Farra. Farra dodges each flail, as she stumbles around. She moaned, "Shit… He got me. Knowing my destructive power, I can't smash her. But still, that gem… I have to get it out of her, one way or another."

 **XXXXX**

Back at Central Park, Chazz and Asahi were walking together, as Itani, a boy in short black hair, was walking by. They passed each other, until the wind blew. Asahi's skirt blew, showing her panties. Itani gasped, showing a lecherous grin, seeing Asahi's panties.

 **POW!  
** "PERVERT!" Chazz roared, as it was Ojama Heart smashing his face, with a lethal left.

Itani fell, as Chazz stomped on his chest, "I bet the wind you created was _your_ doing, wasn't it?"

Asahi blushed, "How embarrassing…"

Itani moaned, "Pink… Beautiful pink panties…"

 **WHAM!  
** Chazz stomped on his groin, "Unless you want to reproduce, or lose your manhood, you get lost, before I snap your neck!"

Asahi said, "Let me, dear…"

He held him down, as Itani blushed, "Oh, thank heavens… This brute is assaulting me for a misunderstanding…"

Asahi flashed her badge and barked, "Yeah, well, this misunderstanding is a federal offense; and that _brute_ is my _beau_! You're under arrest!"

Itani shrieked, "A COP?!"

Asahi stomped his neck, and then barked, "Okay, you pervert! What gives you the right to blow my skirt, like that?"

Chazz said, "Give it to him, Asa Baby!"

Itani sobbed, "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! Please, don't hurt me!"

He wailed, as he apologized, "I'm sorry, but my buddy was owning a new sex robot, and we-."

Asahi snarled, as she glared at him. He shrieked, "WEST PLAZA! HIROKAWA IS THERE, ABOUT TO OWN ONE!"

Asahi roared, "WHERE, YOU SON OF A-?"

Itani shrieked, "THE ASYLUM! THE WEST PLAZA SANCTUARY!"

Asahi gasped, "WEST PLAZA?! Not far from here!"

Chazz said, "Asa, watch that scumbag! I'm going there, alone!"

Asahi saluted, "Okay~!" and Chazz runs off.

Itani was beaten down, and then handcuffed. He smiled, "Uh… Is this the kinky part of the mission?"

She kicked him in the face and barked, "LET'S GO, ASSHOLE!"

She panted, as she apologized, "Sorry… I didn't mean to be mean to you…"

She yelled, "BUT YOU **DON'T! TOUCH! ASAHI SAKURAI'S PANTIES! WITHOUT PERMISSION!** "

She gasped for air, as Itani meekly asked, "Then… can I have a look at your panties, please?"

Asahi huffed, "No."

She dragged Itani away, as Asahi called HQ, "Agent Sakurai, reporting, a pervert tried to grab my ass. Now, his friend's at West Plaza Sanctuary, wanting a sex robot. My boyfriend's on the way there."

Scarlet replied, "Copy that. Agents Cooke and Stevens are there. They're pondering on what's going on there. Bring the bastard here!"

Asahi said, "Roger that! Over and out."

She radioed Chazz, "Chazz, baby! Steven and Farra are there, and his friend's already there! I'll bring him in, you assist the others!"

Chazz growled, "Whatever. Just don't remind me twice, you stupid bitch!"

Asahi replied, "Okay~!"

 **XXXXX**

Minoru tried to open the door, as Steven said, "Stuck?"

Minoru said, "The key's inside! Darn it! What is going on in there?"

Steven called out, "FARRA! You better not be doing something dirty in there with Yuzuki!"

Farra called out, as she was avoiding Yuzuki, "I can assure you… I'M NOT! I found her source of her evil, and this pervert is using her as a puppet! It'd be a time to get in here! But the door's locked, so…"

Steven smirked, "No biggie. I got this."

He revved his punches ready, but Minoru cried, "WAIT! Can you really punch the doors down? It's indestructible titanium! It's a perfect way to block intruders from entering our office!"

Steven said, "I'll have a word with President Iizuka about the skimping of your budget, later! I won't have this jerk hurt Farra!"

Farra blushed, overhearing his pleas, "He does love me… How manly of Steven Co-!"

 **SMASH!  
** She dodged out of the way, as Yuzuki chopped down a table. "Less blushing, more fighting, Farra!" She thought in panic, "How am I going to break that guy's balls, without breaking this Persocom? Damn my lack of combat skills!"

Hirokawa then smirked, "KILL HER!"

Yuzuki grabbed Farra by the neck, as she was choking. Hirokawa smiled, "Perfect… Before you die, Yuzuki, remove her jeans, so I can see her panties…"

A voice called, "Sorry. But bastards like you need a spanking."

Chazz appeared from the window, as Hirokawa gasped, "Who the hell are you?"

Chazz said, "Chazz Princeton – the Ojama Heart. And I come for your dirty soul… claiming it for AAW…"

Farra gagged, "Yeah… I'm a detective… and a cop…"

Chazz roared, "LET HER GO, NOW!"

Hirokawa said, as Yuzuki let go of Farra, "That's interesting… You see, I am human, and I was hired by _her_ , to obtain this doll… all for your disdain. Now, you're next to be dead… by a Persocom…"

Yuzuki charged at him, as Chazz prepared. Chazz grabbed onto Yuzuki, and kissed him, mouth-to-mouth. Suddenly, Ojama Heart appeared, biting the head of a ghostly spirit, made of violet steam and plasma. Chazz said, "I have zero intention on hurting this thing… since she's delicate. But it's safe to assume that this Spirit Caller is the one possessing that Persocom. The moment that she came onto me, I notice its dark eyes. And now that it's exposed, it's nothing but a sleazy Spirit Caller."

Ojama Heart pulled it out of Yuzuki, as she drops to the floor, immovable and like a rag doll. He grabbed the Spirit's head and shouted, "So, _this_ is a Spirit Caller? You're of the gem, Violet Garnet. All I see of it is a shiny blackberry."

Hirokawa snarled, "You're gonna regret doing that."

Chazz replied, "You want to make pleasure to that Persocom, once you kill the others, do you? Was that your intention? Were you going to kill this thing's creator?"

Farra said, "It's true. He and his partner, Itani, are using Yuzuki as a puppet, for the mass murders in the asylum. My guess is that he plans on having Yuzuki perform the _Frankenstein Effect_ on Minoru Kokubunji."

Hirokawa smirked, "Ah, you catch on, Farra Stevens… But it's too late. Even passed the impenetrable wall, A-Fist cannot stop me. You see, I have no intentions on killing him… My master wants an army… and she joins the fray, as of now. Itani and I are to meet, to prepare the final step."

Chazz said, "If he's your partner, why is he locked up?"

Hirokawa gasped, as Chazz smirked, "On the way, this pervert, Itani, took of view of my Asa's panties. Big mistake, butthead. No one touches or views the merchandise on my _boo_ … but me!"

Hirokawa snarled, as he was livid, "You… You bastard! You had to ruin my plans?! LIKE THAT?"

He cried out, as his forehead was dented. Chazz threw the Spirit down and said, "Don't act tough! I can see my mark on your forehead. And to ask why I got here, your partner-in-crime told me your location. In short, when he viewed my boo's panties, she throttled him, and he sang like a canary. So, if you don't cooperate, I'm taking it that _your_ head will be crushed, like the berry it is, almost as much as the berries down below your belt."

The Ojama Heart clasped onto the Spirit, as Chazz stated, "I'm gonna keep a tight grip on you, for now. We're going to pay the old hag a visit, in AAW HQ. She wants to know everything about you… and I'd like to know more about MIO, myself…"

The windows blew shut, as Farra gasped, "What the hell?"

Hirokawa barked, "I warned you, you interferer. You shouldn't have done it! I told you you're going to regret it!"

The Spirit oozed from its skin and hands, as Hirokawa raised his hands up. Farra cried, "That purple slime… Why is it oozing?"

Chazz cried, "NO WEIRD MOVES!"

 **BLAST!  
** It shot a huge blast of purple fluid towards Chazz. Farra dove in and took the bullet, coated in a fiery aura. She deflected the shot, but it knocked back down. She was out cold, as she was damp and battered. Hirokawa said, "Well, look at you, the one that risked her life to save you. I told you not to interfere, and look what happened. You had to go play hero, only for this weakling to remain."

Chazz growled, "Damn you… That blast was meant for me. But why?"

Hirokawa said, "Allow me to explain… The gem this Persocom is powered by is my life source… the Power Core increases power, whenever the area is in a tight confined space. If you pull out my Spirit Caller, it gets angry. The more angrier it gets, the stronger and fierce it becomes. That's why, you destroyed the robot, the minute you dragged it out."

Chazz snarled, "You scumbag…"

Hirokawa said, "And here… you stand. You will pay for foiling my plans. But once I spring Itani out, and this Persocom with us, you will regret this decision! And I hate to see how your girlfriend will react, seeing you suffer for your failures…"

Chazz glared and barked, "Look… No one ever said that Chazz Princeton is perfect. I have won duels in Duel Academy, but never got the one person to defeat, before I graduated. When you talk about love, the one girl I admire ignores me, and goes with that jerk. I was shunned, treated like dirt, never given a time to be the coolest kid in school, because _The Chazz_ is _COOL!_ That is, until, someone told me that saying you're cool means it's _uncool_."

He clutched his fists and roared, "But… even a guy like me knows true evil… and those who use their perverted acts to gain pleasure for themselves… _especially_ an innocent machine! And that's exactly what you've done! ISN'T IT? Well, be that as it may, your plans are foiled, by the one and only Chazz Princeton, the Duelist Extraordinaire!"

He signaled, "You're about to lose this duel, you bastard!"

Hirokawa said, "Such determination… Looks like I have me a celebrity to own… And because of that, you're finished!"

He charged at Chazz, but Farra grabbed onto his ankles. Farra snarled, "You make me sick, you bastard! CHAZZ! DO IT NOW!"

Hirokawa gasped, "WHAT? She's alive?"

Chazz produced his Ojama and shouted, "OKAY, PERVERT! TRY AND SEE WITH SWOLLEN EYES! **_OJAMA HEART!_** "

Ojama Heart strangled onto Hirokawa, as it landed a punch to the face. Hirokawa's hair messes around, as he moaned, "UNGH! Can't see! That's it! I'm getting a fucking haircut, now!"

Chazz roared, "ALLOW ME TO DO **THE HONORS!** "

Ojama Heart starts to rip off Hirokawa's hair, leaving spots of ripped hair, all over the head of the pervert. Chazz barked, as he revved his punches, "Now, for the _CONDITIONER_!"

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!  
** "DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" Chazz launches a huge rapid-fire punch attack, as it stuns Hirokawa. It then lands a lethal uppercut, knocking him through the walls. He croaked, as he fell unconscious.

Farra got up and dusted herself off. She gave a thumbs-up and said, "Great work…"

He huffed, "Keep your thanks… You saved me first, so now, we're even…"

The door opened, as Steven asked, "Huh? Did we win?"

Farra moaned, "Yeah… NO THANKS TO YOU, YOU LOSER!"

She blushed, turning away, thinking, "I can't stay mad… I love him, when he's confused…"

Minoru approached Yuzuki, as Chazz said, "Your Persocom's fine… It's just a gem inside. AAW will take her from here… I'll take this guy out to jail with Asa. I want to know more about this MIO chick."

Chazz hopped away with Hirokawa in his arms. Steven said, "Well, I assume that means we won."

Farra said, "Yeah. But I'll explain, once Mizuki examines her. I want to know everything about this Power Core, inside her."

Steven stated, "Michelle may know. She's the expert."

Minoru said, "Please… Take care of her. And let me know if she's fixed."

Steven carried Yuzuki in his shoulders, as Farra followed. She called out, "Okay, we're done here. We'll be back!"

As they departed, Minoru felt uneasy, as Yuzuki was being taken away from her, by The Gang.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, across the globe, in her dark home, MIO was holding her shoulder. She whispered, "It hurts… in here… At that time… I was very weak."

All she saw in her vision was a fire. She continued, "Lacking a body made me vulnerable…"

She caressed herself and roared, "If I… had not taken… Stephanie McMahon's body!"

She threw her arms out and said, "If it hadn't been for _her_ energy, to augment my own limited source, I couldn't have survived the bottom of the ocean, for that many years. Four years, it has been… If it were twenty, or thirty, or even a century, I wouldn't have survived… But still, this body has sort of a bond between friends and family… It ties me to _his_ kin…"

She walked up the stairs, as MIO concluded, "They seemed to know of my existence… And of this power I've gained, by taking Stephanie McMahon's body… the _Spirits!_ It is the Spirit Caller that reaches out to me. It is NOT a Precious Stone, but the polar opposite. A pure heart was all I needed, as my older body was robotic, sultry, and lack of a heart. This is what it feels like… to be human… There are always advantages and disadvantages to the humanity I craved, that I once lost, in every situation…"

She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "I will eliminate them all… Tohka Yatogami… Lan Hikari… The Nevins of old… and even my own Yui-Bot… They are no longer in my crosshairs…  
The Gang must be destroyed, as a whole, soon! And the man to extinguish them, one by one… is _the Man with the Heart Scar_ … _The Fist of the North Star_!"

She concluded, " _He_ will be the first to go…"

* * *

Outside, Chazz met with Asahi, as he threw Hirokawa down. He said, "Here. This is the accomplice. You can handle him, if you like."

Asahi said, "Oh, my… He's the second pervert… OH! What did you do to his hair?"

Chazz barked, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

He walked off, "I need to find the old hag. Finding anybody in this big city sucks…"

Asahi said, "Well, Steven and Farra had just returned to the building. I think Michelle is with the others, as we speak. But not Oscar and Heather… They haven't returned yet, from New Jersey."

He walked off, as he said, "You be careful, Asa… You may be strong, but I don't want you in danger…"

Asahi nodded, as Chazz left to HQ. Asahi blushed, "I love you…"

 **XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, Yuzuki was lying on the table, as Michelle examined her. She said, "I'm glad you got to her, but even for a Persocom, it'll not be easy. It's already too late."

Mizuki said, "Well, not really. But I bet we can revive her."

Chazz huffed, "Not quite. He said something about a gem inside her."

Michelle replied, "I sense it. Yes, a Power Core inside her. Chazz, this is NOT your fault. Do you want to know why this android is implanted by a Power Core, and the blokes that controlled her are working for MIO?"

She opened Yuzuki's breasts and said, "Look right here… AND I WILL SHOW YOU!"

The gem flashed rapidly, as Chazz gasped, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Mizuki cried, "It's glowing and pulsating!"

Peter asked, "What is that? It looks like a jewel-formed spider, made of flesh."

Chazz asked, "That's it? That's the thing that is controlling this robot?"

Farra gagged, "Disgusting!"

Michelle explained, "This is the Power Core that is evolving!"

Rook said, "Yes. It's a Power Core, fused together with MIO's cells. It connects directly to the brain. And being she's an android, this gem is only used by control of its user. Meaning that… this gem is the two men's main primary core. Power Cores are used as batteries for the Mecha-types of Jewel Women. But these Cores are smaller, and can influence the thoughts and actions of its victims."

Michelle said, "In short, this small gem awakens abilities, far beyond anyone's control! It's called LUST! Like the _Deadly Sin of Lust_ , this LUST Core empowers the victim to follow its leader, like a sworn dictator! The only downside of this gem is that LUST Cores work on human hosts. THOSE TWO MEN… They implanted their main Power Core to this Persocom, and _that's_ why they swore allegiance to MIO!"

She sat down and said, "MIO is known to wield the power of lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. It also means that there will be others that she'll try to influence, too. This Persocom was a pawn to these two dirty lads, only for their LUST Cores to manifest. Power Cores are usually the main gem that surrounds over the LUST Cores!"

Steven said, "So? Remove the gem."

Michelle said, "NO! The brain is delicate. And like average computers, this Persocom was ordered to kill us, and she is a delicate machine. If a human, controlled by the LUST Core, could twitch and move, while removing the small gem, it would cause brain damage."

Rook said, as he whispered, "Chazz… There is something I never told any of you…"

He explained, "You see… I have traveled the world, looking to find ladies I can charm with… but only… It was four months ago, on a routine mission in Cairo, Egypt, to find interesting fruit…"

He seethed, as he cried, "I SAW HIM! I SAW STEVEN NEVINS!"

The others gasped, as Rook was unhappy. Unknown to the others, Heather was listening on, from behind the wall, overhearing about her husband.

* * *

 ** _So, LUST controls the brain… And in the next chapter, what will they do about it?  
Also, we learn of Steven Nevins' recent whereabouts… in Cairo!  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	65. Episode 22 Chapter 3

Rook said, as he whispered, "Chazz… There is something I never told any of you…"

He explained, "You see… I have traveled the world, looking to find ladies I can charm with… but only… It was four months ago, on a routine mission in Cairo, Egypt, to find interesting fruit…"

He seethed, as he cried, "I SAW HIM! I SAW STEVEN NEVINS!"

The others gasped, as Rook was unhappy. Unknown to the others, Heather was listening on, from behind the wall, overhearing about her husband.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXII – Chapter 3: The Truth about Steven Nevins!  
The Curse of MIO!_**

* * *

Rook explained what happened, when he was in Cairo:  
"About four months ago, prior to Kagura Sohma's defeat, I was in Egypt, greeting to locals. In my downtime, I serve as a part-time fortune teller, by-trade. I worked at a souk called _Kahn Khalili_. It was a full moon, that night… and there he was…"

Mr. Nevins, in his black pants and a white tanktop, was above the stairs, looking down to Rook, in a glare.

Rook narrated, "It was him. I had no doubt of it. He was standing on top of the stairs, silently, with eyes so cold, he felt like he was invading my heart… golden brown hair and translucent skin, with ripped muscle tones… but most of all, a dubious sensuality, a kind you wouldn't expect from a man. This man was intimidation personified. Because Michelle Nevins told me about her brother, I knew _exactly_ what he was – Steven Nevins, The Gang's founder and ally-turned-traitor!"

Mr. Nevins smirked, "I hear you have a new ability, Reggie… That's a cute name, boy… but that's the name of a loser, of which I cannot mention. Show me, boy… It would please me, if you'd show me a demonstration…"

Rook was trembling, as he was narrating, looking up to the man that betrayed his friends and family, "It was then I found him to be completely terrifying… Every word he spoke, it calmed my heart… the dangerous sweetness of his voice! It's precisely what makes him so terrifying!"

Mr. Nevins smirked, as ghostly vines appeared, while his ESP Perk was heading towards Rook, "Now, then… Come here!"

A vine lunged at Rook, as he shrieked, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

 **SMASH!  
** Rook smashed through a window, as he avoided the vines that were headed towards him. He rolled to the floor, and dashed off. The vines were chasing after him, as he was panicked.

"I ran for my life! I didn't dare think of fighting him! And I was very fortunate, because I was able to learn knowledge of Mr. Nevins's whereabouts. And with prior knowledge about MIO, I was able to realize who she was. The souk is a labyrinth, but I knew it off the back of my hand. And thanks to that, I was able to escape, before the sun went up."

* * *

Rook explained, "…otherwise, I'd join MIO's collective, being Gang member #2 in her evil faction… and have a flesh bud like those two boys."

Steven said, "You would've died, years later, if Mr. Nevins caught you, would he?"

Chazz scoffed, "Died? Let's not jump the shark. This Persocom is not in great shape… BUT SHE'S STILL A MACHINE!"

Ojama Heart appeared, as it approached the Persocom. He explained, "This flesh bud, while it controls the brain, this woman's a robot; 100% artificial! I'll have my Ojamas pull it out."

Asahi blushed, as Chazz held Yuzuki down. She pleaded, "Chazz, you wouldn't!"

Michelle cried, "CHAZZ, NO! YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO PULL IT OUT!"

Chazz barked, "Old hag, just back off! I can remove this thing, without damaging the brain. I have speedy precision that can catch a bullet, so, it can also do this."

Michelle cried, "LISTEN TO ME! That LUST Core is alive! The reason it's controlling this body for a reason, because it's alive! Even a skilled surgeon wouldn't remove it, without serious damage!"

The Ojama Heart grabbed the LUST Core, but Chazz didn't know that one of its tentacles impaled into Chazz's right arm.

"SHIT!" Michelle cried.

Rook panicked, "It just sunk itself into his skin! This is bad! You have to let go, Princeton!"

Michelle explained, "It can dare enter anyone's brain, if they dare try to remove it!"

The tentacle made it to his neck, as Rook prepares to fight. But Peter halted him and said, "NO! Leave him to his work. The guy's impressive. He is pulling out the LUST Core, while halfway to his brain, and yet he remains purely calm. The Spirit inside him is making him focused! He has more precision and strength than we all have, combined!"

Chazz pulled the Core out, and thus removing it from Yuzuki's chest circuitry. Asahi cheered, "HE DID IT!"

The Ojama Heart grabbed it by the tentacles, pulled it out of Chazz's body, and flew towards Asahi. She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EAGLE SCREECH!" Farra uses her hypersonic cries to immobilize the LUST Core.

Michelle's hand glows and chops the midair LUST Core, turning it into ashes.  
" ** _OVERDRIVE!_** "

The ashes blew off, as everyone was relieved. Chazz walked off, as Mizuki said, "Thank goodness. This Persocom is still fully operational. However, I have to recharge her, before she returned to West Plaza."

Michelle said, "See that you do."

Chazz left to the hallways, as he saw tears flying. Heather suddenly run off, after witnessing the horrors she just saw. Farra was curious, as he said, "Someone was here… In case you're wondering. Someone who was just crying…"

Farra replied, as she remembered who it was, "So… She knew the truth… Heather… I'm sorry…"

She asked him, "So, tell me… Why would you come to rescue me, before that Persocom was about to strip me clean off?"

Chazz turned around and said, "To be honest, I don't know. I don't have an answer for that."

He left, as Asahi overheard him. She thought, "You're a nice guy, after all… Chazz…"

 **XXXXX**

Heather was on the roof, as she was sobbing lightly. She overheard the truth about her husband, who left her, one month before The Gang's return to action in East Townsend. She whispered, "Steven… So, that's why you left me…"

She continued to cry, as she was heartbroken over the truth.

* * *

Hours later, a huge thick bag was on the desk, as Oscar returned from New Jersey. Asahi smiled, "OH~! Mundy…"

Oscar smiled, "G'day, love. Agent Dunn and I returned from our mission in New Jersey. Enzo's staying there, since he's from Jersey."

Asahi said, "Good to hear. I heard, since the scuffle, six months ago, he and Big Cass parted ways. But they still are brothers."

Oscar said, "Well, that's what you call change of power. Big Cass never has a right to speak. He told me that it's usually because he's tired of Enzo, covering for him. He's standing on his own… but sometimes I wish they'd stop fighting and get along."

Asahi said, "Well, as long as you're here, Michelle is in the conference room, with the others."

"OH? Miss Nevins is alive, eh?"

"Oh, yes. Didn't Scarlet tell you that?"

"No… Heather did… during our mission in New Jersey. She said that she doesn't want to tell the others, since it may be a trap. I'm new here, along with Rook, and she trusts me."

"I get it… Heather never told us, because of what Steven would say, if he knew."

"Precisely."

Asahi then said, "Then, I guess you also heard about Mr. Nevins, as well…"

Oscar nodded, "Rook told me, beforehand… I can't believe that the guy turned on you mates."

He also asked, "Also, your boyfriend, Princeton, eh?"

She replied, as she explained everything about what he's done. Peter stepped in, but he sighed, "Gimme a break…"

He walked off, as Asahi continued to talk about Chazz.

 **XXXXX**

Michelle gave Mizuki the gem that once belonged to Yui. She said, "Here. I want to know more about this gem… This Power Core… that once belonged to Yui. She saved me from MIO…"

Mizuki said, as she looked at the pink gem, "It's beautiful. I think it's one of those gems that MIO controls… But it was a friend."

Michelle said, "Yes. Sadly, this gem guided me, since the end. You heard of Kagura Sohma? She was there, during my return. But now that she is gone from radar, we can focus on the mission at hand. It pains me to leave it to you, a Precious Stone user, like myself, but I can't hold onto it, much longer."

"Bad memories?"

"Even worse."

"Alright. I'll have a look and maybe find a weakness to counterattack MIO, since this is a genuine Power Core. The other gems we procured from Ayame, Gouriki, and Oboro all melted, upon returning."

"The sun melts them. This gem, flashed by sunlight, somehow remains whole. Those gems that the DNC were implanted in… They were LUST Cores."

Mizuki sighed in sadness, "You would've seen Ayame Kajou… She would retort, saying something like…"

Mizuki imitated Kajou, "Lust Cores? No wonder I am horny as hell, inside! Lust makes my vagina strong~!"

She sighed, "Or something like that… I've got to stop saying that lewd stuff."

Michelle nodded, "I'm sorry about Kajou… Shame that a cyborg from the future mistook her for MIO… But black hair is long and alluring… I wish I knew more about her."

Mizuki said, "She was a true ally. Sadly, fate chose her path, and she's dead. Tanukichi couldn't stop crying for her, since they were lovers."

"She was a pawn to all this, likewise the DNC, among others. But I'm sure that if Father didn't set Okuma free, we'd all be dead by now… but things changed, with lesser casualties."

Mizuki nodded and replied, "Right… Sorry again about your brother…"

She scanned the gem, and then said, "No further studies. But I'll be overnight on this one. Tell Peter I have to stay in Krieger's old lab, to examine this further. Maybe I'll find a breakthrough."

Michelle said, as she left, "See that you do. Once we find MIO _and_ my brother, we end this."

Mizuki asked, "Wait… You mean… We have to kill Mr. Nevins? He was the founder of the group, and the heart and soul of our band."

Michelle said, "We are a rock band, yes… and we are all friends… But sometimes, you have to make sacrifices, if you want a bright future…"

She left Mizuki's lab, as Mizuki resumed working.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Heather was leaving the building, still uneasy and sad. She stopped, as Peter said to her, "Heather!"

She asked, "Uh… Peter…"

Peter asked, "You knew… Didn't you?"

Heather sniffled, as she turned away. She walked off, without saying a word. Peter sighed, as he left the building, "Heather, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know."

 **XXXXX**

That night, Mizuki was doing some research on the power core of Yui's, as she whispered, "Strange… I never knew this gem is potent and dangerous."

The gem was in a Plexiglas case, locked tight and with a UV lamp over it. She figured that the Power Core _may_ produce more flesh buds from within. As she doing research, the gem started to glow slowly and ominously. The lamp started to fade out, as Mizuki was worried. She said, "Huh? The bulb's gone out… But that gem… I'll have t-."

She then saw the ominous glow, and asked, "Strange… It never does that. Michelle said that the gem reacts inside a Jewel Woman… But why is it-?"

The Plexiglas started to crack, as Mizuki gasped in shock. The light flashed all around the room, as Mizuki screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The next morning, Michelle, Rook, and Peter arrive at the AAW Building, as Michelle yawned, "OY! Anybody? Asahi! Where are you? You got my pants? I'm wearing yours, since it's _my_ size, but I look ridiculous in them!"

Peter was at the cafeteria and said, "Huh… Heather's usually here… but in there, I might have some breakfast."

He decided to go to the vending machines. Afterwards, he said he'll visit Mizuki.

Rook, however, was heading down the stairs, as he sensed something from below. He gasped, "No… This power… Where have I seen this?"

He rushed to the basement lab and gasped, seeing Michelle's gem on the table, and Mizuki on the ground, unconscious.

"NO! MIZUKI!" Rook cried, rushing to her body, "NO! What happened? Please wake up!"

He felt her pulse, and said, "She's alive… But she's burning up. This can't be!"

Mizuki moaned, as she was struggling to get up. She didn't respond, as Rook whispered, "Mizuki, control yourself."

She lied on her chest, as Rook removed her shirt, replying, "Forgive me…"

Rook removed her shirt, showing her bare back. It sprouted a Power Core, a thick red-colored gem between her shoulder blades. Rook gasped, "But how? A Power Core! And implanted on her back! How can this be so? Mizuki Takase is a Precious Stone user… and she's also a cyborg. But how in the world-?"

He realized, "Yui Hirasawa's Power Core… MIO! She transmitted her energy into that stone, and gave Mizuki a Power Core of her own! But this is bad… Mizuki Takase has been given her OWN POWER CORE!"

He placed Mizuki on the table and said, "We were all relieved that Stephanie McMahon's body, harbored by MIO, can only affect Mr. Princeton and Asahi, but Mizuki's another story. In her fever, she's burning up, and her Power Core inside her… it's making her lose strength. BUT! That's just what we want to think! As long as anyone has a pure heart, there will definitely be an affect from MIO!  
Mizuki Takase was once a normal girl, before joining The Gang, long ago. She was kindhearted and athletic. Not to mention sexy. But in her life, she has been pure of heart, especially the friends that she has hung around with, back in Tokyo. But, all that changed, when she acquired the Robot Gene, one of the Vile Trio of Precious Stones, once held by the late Tohru Honda! She is relatively the second weakest member of the group, behind Heather Dunn, but her knowledge makes her a proud ace in the team! This power inside her… It doesn't make sense! It's acting against her, not with her! If this keeps up, as it's getting worse, at the very least… SHE'LL DIE! SHE'LL BE OVERCOME!"

"MIZUKI!" Peter cried, as the others, minus Heather, were at Mizuki's lab. Rook was holding Mizuki in his arms, as Mizuki was only in her bra.

Michelle whispered, "No… She-. A Power Core? In her?"

Apparently, they overheard Rook's deductions, and they were right. Michelle seethed, as she grabbed Chazz by the collar and slammed him to the wall.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Michelle roared out, very loudly.

She started to cry and wept, "This is the _one thing_ I feared the most! The very _last thing_ I ever wanted for the lads! Mizuki, the cyborg of The Gang… She's under MIO's control! I know she's weak and all, but this cannot be a repeat performance of the past! My brother… My father… and my nieces…I can't have this repeat itself, again! I knew this day would come, when one of The Gang becomes imbued in MIO's curse… She's not the strongest member, and she can't fight off this thing!"

She cried, as Chazz slapped her face. He boomed, "TELL ME! What can we do?"

Michelle calmed down and said, "Okay… I'm sorry I overreacted…"

Peter barked, "I agree with Chazz on this one! That's my wife MIO is fucking with! She has no right to use her… I will find MIO, and ELIMINATE THAT CUNT!"

Michelle nodded, "Peter's right. Our only option left is locate MIO. The Gang has a brand new mission, one you cannot back down from. Our mission: _Find MIO… AND THEN, KILL HER!_ "

The others gasped, as Peter seethed, knowing what MIO did to the one he loves.

* * *

Mizuki is lying on the table, with a white tarp over her, with her head sticking out, as Farra said, "Helpless… Even after everything to assist her, she's helpless… and we're useless to stop her."

Peter looked through the photos, as Michelle said, "This is ridiculous! All my photos from my _Ghost Writer_ are all MIO, and no leads! Finding her is a problem. No matter how many times I tried, she's hiding in the darkness. It's all pitch black, in each of my spirit photos…"

Peter asked, "Say… You never let me look. You and your ESP Perk. You are looking at it wrong."

Rook said, "Obviously. Agent Giese has the _Darkness Shadow,_ a polar opposite of your powers."

Michelle asked, "You think you know what it is?"

Rook said, "We've used various methods to figure it out, but it all comes to nothing… Mizuki's our only hope, but it seems that her _Lust Core_ got to her, thanks to MIO."

Peter takes a photo and said, "Let me look. This is my wife, after all. I might be able to find out."

He shrouded himself in a dark aura and boomed, " ** _Yoru Sen Akuma!_** "

His Phantoms appeared, as they pondered the photo. He said to "himself", "Alright… Which one of you can pick out where this photo came from?"

Farra asked, "What's he doing?"

Steven said, as he was watching, "Big Guy's got something. I want to know if he does. This is Mizuki we're talking about…"

Peter's breath turned black and said, "It's found something within the shadows."

He said, "Hey, guys. Get me a sketchbook. I found it."

Farra said, "Here. Use mine."

She gave him a notepad and said, "Good. Chazz's Ojama Heart is just like my Phantoms… It can move accurately to pull a power gem from somebody's chest or brain… and can catch a bullet, before near-death… Maybe one of my Phantoms know…"

One Phantom held the notepad, as Peter showed the second Phantom the photo. It nodded to the third one, and then sketched out the photo, in superspeed precision. Everyone was in shock, as Peter finished.

Chazz looked, "What the-?"

Rook cried, "NO WAY! IT SAW A FLY THROUGH ALL THAT!"

Michelle said, "Yeah, but how the hell is a fly gonna help us?"

Rook said, "Wait! I know what it is!"

"What?"

"Is there a library, nearby?"

Peter said, "Nearby, couple blocks away."

He took the sketch and stated, "Let me have the sketch! I'll do some research. I'll be right back."

He left to go to the library, as the others were concerned. Asahi said, "I wonder… Did it really hurt Mizuki? It can't be a mosquito…"

She felt worried, as Steven growled. Farra replied, as she grew worried for him, "I'm sorry, Steven… Those guys are experts at darkness… I don't get it…"

He said nothing, as he stared at Mizuki, still unconscious.

 **XXXXX**

At a library, Rook was looking through the books, checking for what the fly looks like. Heather suddenly appeared, as he said, without looking, "Late as usual. Sorry, but I have no time for you."

"Can the powers of the Power Core can do that to you? Kill you?" She asked him.

He replied, "Yes. I have seen far too many people suffer that same fate."

Heather then asked, "Really? Then, I overheard what you said… about my husband… in Egypt… Is it true? Has he-? He's betrayed us?"

Rook replied, "You weren't supposed to know… But it's true. We all thought Michelle had died, a while back, but it turns out that Michelle lived, only to bear the burden of betrayal. I, Rook Hadigan the 3rd, have never seen such power, when I met him…"

Heather turned away and was upset, as Rook continued, "As for the gem, it's limited to her body, right now. It won't stop, until it grows like a vine, and it'll be overtaken and bind into her. I experience these gems, firsthand, and even experienced the slaves that followed. In weeks to come, Mizuki will slip into a coma, as she is in now, and never wake up… and then, die…  
Mizuki Takase is in possession of the Robot Gene, a Precious Stone. Combining that of a Power Core, created by the Tokisaki Bloodline, is proven to be fatal, even towards those of pure heart. Your average person will experience this as a rare and unknown disease that no doctor could normally treat it. And normally, neither _you_ nor _I_ would do anything about it…  
But there's hope for her future. In fifty days, Mizuki Takase will imbue to the Power Core, and become a gynoid vampire, like MIO; except her lifespan will be shortened and limited… We just have to find and defeat MIO, before that! If we can sever her links to MIO, we _can_ save her."

Heather was sad, as she said, "May I assist? I want to help you…"

Rook said, "You may."

They were looking through the books, looking for that fly.

 **XXXXX**

Steven watched through the window and said, "Mizuki…"

Chazz examined Mizuki, as he thought, "She doesn't know it, but inside her body, in her cybernetics, the core is manifesting in her… Dr. Ryuken can't examine her and remove it. That'll be bad for her…"

Asahi said, "Chazz… Are you worried over her? Miss Mizuki doesn't deserve this…"

He said, "She'll be fine."

She was saddened, "I'm still worried… Mizuki is one with the team, but… But it's bad… I know she's well-aware… but I can't lose her, much as the others."

She was in tears, "I wish I wanted to help her, but… But not like this… If I had a Precious Stone, I'd help her out, and maybe use it for her good… Instead, I'm stuck being a Giant Mecha… which is a saving grace. It makes me want to smash her face in, that MIO…"

She seethed and roared, "I so want to hurt her! I know Mizuki's life is at stake, but…"

Chazz held Asahi and said, "Calm down… And shut up. I don't like you acting this upset. She'll be fine… I only wish we knew…"

Rook returned, as he said, "Miss Nevins, I found it. It was indeed a fly that appeared… But… it's not just any fly…"

He opened the book and showed a picture of a fly in the book, and pointed at it, "It's _this_ one."

They observed the book, learning of what the fly originated from. The Nile Tsetse Fly – a bloodsucking insect prevalent in the Nile River Basin. The tsetse genus includes a striped species, known as the Aswan Tsetse Fly.

Michelle gasped, "Egypt?!"

Rook said, "And it originated from there, in the photos. We narrowed it down to the Aswan Region. MIO is there!"

Heather appeared and said, "And so's my husband… He _is_ in Egypt, after all."

Chazz asked, "Agent Dunn?"

Michelle barked, "What do you mean?"

Heather said, "During a routine mission, my husband gave me a postcard from Cairo, saying that he's doing alright… That's when I sensed his aura… He's alive and well… but… I decided to take a family trip with the girls, touring the Nile. Something was odd about the aura."

Rook said, "You were in Egypt, too, correct?"

Peter said, "Only to look for Mr. Nevins."

Farra responded, "So, why did you look for him?"

Heather replied, "I want to know where he's been, and wanting to learn if he's safe, after all."

Rook replied, "It appears that MIO chose to stay in Egypt, after all. My guess is that this is where she'll launch the next attack, and she's even used Mr. Nevins as a scapegoat…"

Heather growled, "So, we're leaving to Egypt, now! I'm going with you, only for answers! I failed my attempts to find him, my darling Steven… and now, I want retribution on that bitch! If what I hear is true-!"

Michelle asked, "YOU? But he… Are you sure?"

Heather stated, "I don't need your opinion… I want to know… if he _did_ abandon us for MIO!"

They all gasped, as Chazz asked, "Seriously? Why would you want to do that?"

Heather said, "To be honest, I don't know. It's just I was compelled to do this… Steven Nevins is my husband, after all, and he disappeared, long after Michelle died, and somehow rebirthed."

The others grew worried, as Steven said, "Heather… You're a leading A-Squad Agent now. You have what it takes to take it in the big leagues? Mizuki will die in fifty days."

Heather nodded, "I have time. You worry about Mizuki. I need volunteers for this mission. Since it's Mr. Nevins, my husband, I'll be head of this group."

Michelle said, "That, I can agree… But let me do the talking on this one. Me, Peter, and Rook… we all knew of me brother's betrayal, and of MIO, and have much experience of her presence."

Peter whispered to Mizuki, in the hospital bed, "Mizuki… We're gonna save you, no matter what… I promise… I'll return… and you will be alive and well."

He then said, as he turned away, "I'd kiss her, but then I'd be infected by MIO's lust."

Rook replied, "You have TWO Precious Stones. Having to suffer MIO's power core into you will be faster for you to die. A maximum of three, equals instant death within a week."

Peter smirked, "I'm cool. I have faced death before… and survived. The grim reaper isn't taking me, just yet."

Heather said, "Mizuki Takase's the brains of the group. Without her, we would be lost in the wind. This woman eased the Big Guy's heart. If my husband were in this situation, I'd risk everything for him… But, all I want is The Gang to be happy and supportive… since the future is on the line. I only wish _I_ had someone like Mizuki's support and care."

Rook said, "Indeed."

Michelle growled, "There's no time!"

She boomed, "WE LEAVE FOR EGYPT, IMMEDIATELY!"

Minutes later, medical vehicles appeared, as doctors rushed to take Mizuki. She was being carted away, as Michelle stated, "Do not worry! We can trust them! They are doctors from the _Speedwagon Foundation_! They're going to stay with Mizuki; taking care of her, around the clock."

Steven said, "Good. In that case, we need volunteers to head to Egypt. Farra and I have nothing better to do, so we'll stay here."

Asahi cried, "I'm coming with you, for Mizuki's sake!"

Chazz barked, "Like hell you will! You're staying here, and that's that, you bitch!"

Asahi pouted, as Michelle said, "He's right. We need someone like you to take the front lines in America. But the minute new news comes in from across the sea, head to Egypt, once we give you intel and our whereabouts."

Asahi saluted, as Heather said, "I'll take leadership. Besides, we have a heavy hitter here… and Rook… You three stay put, since you're our Aces."

Mundy saluted, "Okay, mate."

Farra stated, "You can count on us. We'll pray for your return."

Steven nodded, "She's right. We'll watch Mizuki, until then."

Chazz kissed Asahi and said, "Stay safe, okay, Asa?"

Asahi blushed, "I love you… Don't ever leave me, baby…"

Chazz griped, "Jesus Christ, you're such an emotional bitch…"

Asahi sobbed, "Sorry… I can't help it…"

He walked off, as Rook halted him. He said, "Wait! If we're going to Egypt, and since I work part-time as a fortune teller, allow me to rename your Ojama Heart, before we go."

He held up tarot cards and added, "With the tarots, the cards of fate, do not look, but let chance guide your choice. Not only it will decide your destiny, but will give extra abilities to your Ojamas."

Peter said, "HEY! Don't we get to draw, too?"

Rook said, " _Everyone_ gets a draw. For this, we'll need everyone's help. What do you say, Mr. Princeton?"

Chazz agreed, and drew a tarot card. He drew "The Star". Rook boomed, "The _Star Card_. I shall name your Ojamas as… **_Ojama Star_**!"

The others drew cards, as they are to name their powers, too.

 ** _Team Nevins (The Gang's Main Group)  
Chazz Princeton – Ojama Star (Spirit Caller) – Abilities: Precision in Movement and Extreme Strength  
Michelle Nevins – Hermit Ghost (Precious Stone) – Abilities: Spirit Photography  
Reginald Hadigan the 3rd – Humming Magician (Spirit Caller) – Abilities: Swordfighting and Manipulation  
Peter Giese – Darkness Devil (Precious Stone) – Abilities: Extreme Strength, Fast Punches, and Stealth  
Heather Dunn – Ice Empress (Precious Stone) – Abilities: Cryokinesis, Super Speed, and Defense Tactics_**

Steven said, "So, what about us?"

Rook smirked, "Don't worry, you guys can take care of things, from here. MIO could strike, right here in America."

Farra said, "He's right. And not just Hirokawa and Itani, there may be other users that MIO control. Even in Egypt, or here in America."

Steven said in a glare, "I hope you're right. Give me the tarots!"

 ** _Team A-Fist (The Gang's Secondary Group)  
Steven Cooke – Divine Moon (Spirit Caller) – Abilities: Instant Death Blows and Intense Strength  
Farra Stevens – Phoenix Sun (Precious Stone) – Abilities: Fire and Heat  
Oscar "Mundy" Gooden – Hierophant Sniper (Spirit Caller) – Abilities: Excellent Marksmanship  
Asahi Sakurai – Idol Justice (Spirit Caller) – Abilities: Kaiju Metamorphosis and Charm_**

Michelle called, "Alright! We're all set now! WE'RE OFF!"

Steven said, "Heather, you do the honors, since you're the leading agent in this mission."

Heather nodded, "That's right! LISTEN UP! Our next stop… IS EGYPT! MIO IS GOING DOWN!"

They stepped one foot forward, as Heather boomed, " **GANG! LET'S GO!** LET'S HIT THE ROAD!"

And so begins… The Gang finally will go toe-to-toe with MIO. They have fifty days to save Mizuki, and possibly learn about Steven Nevins's betrayal to the vampire queen. Will they succeed?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXII – End_**

* * *

 ** _Now, we're faced with a crisis… With Mizuki Takase incapacitated, will The Gang achieve in their goal? Will they stop MIO and save Mizuki?  
Next stop: Egypt!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	66. Episode 23 Chapter 1

You remember last time? The Gang is off to Egypt! Half of them, led by Michelle Nevins, is heading to Egypt to stop MIO. The reason is that Mizuki Takase is under the effects of MIO's spell, as she is given a Power Core, implanted on her back. And according to Rook, they have 50 days to stop MIO, or Mizuki dies from the Power Core. Michelle, along with Peter, Chazz, Heather, and Rook venture off to Egypt. But it's a long way to get there.

* * *

The Gang was at the airport, as Steven said to Michelle, "Stay safe, old friend. We'll watch over Mizuki, until you return."

Michelle added, "Got it. Just remember, inform me if anything occurred. You're to come with to Egypt, once we have more news… and once we arrive."

Farra replied, "Understood. Steven and I will handle this, here in America. Like you said, there may be Jewel People that are under MIO's influence."

Mundy stated, "We should check New York, and then the other areas of the land. You be okay, mate?"

Michelle nodded, "Hey. I'm the one that escaped death, remember?"

She waved, "Trust me. I'll be alright. See you later."

Asahi was with Chazz, as she hugged him, "Chazz, baby… Please come home, safely…"

Chazz groaned, "Good grief, you are such a bitch… Knock it off, already!"

He pushed her off and said, "You're cramping my style. Just don't get hurt…"

He walked off, as Asahi waved, "Stay safe~!"

Heather called to Chazz and Michelle, "Come on! Come on! We'll miss our flight!"

The PA called, " _Flight 1217 – New York to Egypt, under runway 13, will be boarding shortly…_ "

The first team walked off, heading to their plane, as the rest of The Gang sees them off. Farra sighs in relief, "Well, at least the Big Guy can't bother me, for a while."

She got a text from Peter, in her iPhone. She got the reply from him:  
" _Shut up._ "

Farra was appalled, as Mundy smirked, "He heard you. He's somewhat psychic, you know."

 **XXXXX**

As The Gang flies away to their destination, MIO, meanwhile, held up a digital camera. She held her hand and jabbed her fingers into the screen. A sheet of paper appeared, and MIO held it. The picture shows the photo of Chazz and Michelle, sitting together in the plane.

"As I thought… They found out where I am." she said, "So then… Will you come to Egypt, Michelle Nevins?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIII – Chapter 1: Turbulence Trouble!  
A Jewel Person Amongst Us!_**

* * *

Michelle woke up, gasping. She moaned, as Chazz asked, "What's wrong?"

Michelle said, "Sorry… It was nothing. But… When I snoozed, I sense that MIO has located us!"

Chazz nodded, "Yeah. Me, too."

Michelle explained, "Be careful. A Jewel Woman or Jewel Man may appear, amongst one of the passengers! He or she… could already be on this plane…"

Michelle's consumptions were correct. At that moment, a black beetle was flying around the plane, buzzing and humming. Chazz heard the buzzing grow louder, and then stood up.

"A rhino beetle?" he gasped, "NO! It's a stag beetle!"

It was a stag beetle, and it's flying towards The Gang.

"Hey, Rook! Is that what I think it is?" She asked Rook, "Are we already encountering a Jewel User?"

Rook replied, "It's possible. We could see someone who uses a Spirit in the shape of a bug."

The beetle hid behind the seats, to the right of them. Rook said that it could be anywhere. As they waited, the stag beetle flew behind Chazz's head.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Egypt, MIO was sitting in her bed, as a woman with silver hair and a ragged gown was lighting incense.

"Fear… Glorious Fear… It's a natural emotion, present in all animals. Now, I'm curious… What do you think causes fear?"

She chuckled, as she added, "There is the kind of fear, born of animal instincts… and a kind of fear, born of a rational mind that terrorizes humans. Maybe, when you encounter a foe, stronger than yourself, and realize that you have no way of fighting back against the unknown, your helplessness begins to sink in… and evokes inside you a terrorizing and paralyzing fear."

As they were talking, Steven Nevins, in only his black pants, was meditating outside the building, in the dead of night, with a red Power Core lying by his legs. The gem was not implanted in him, just yet. That reason remains unknown. The woman continues, "When you are faced with such fear, you have a number of options before you, from which to choose."

MIO was caressing a woman in long brown hair, naked and sultry, as she showed her bare neck to the vampire android. MIO impaled her fingers into the vein, and drained her blood out. The woman resumes, "You might struggle, resist, flee, accept, or freeze. But upon meeting MIO… A NEW UNEXPECTED REACTION ARISES! YOU FEEL JOY!"

Mr. Nevins replied, from outside, "How do you think one reacts, when entering the joy of fear? It's an interesting experience."

MIO nodded, as she replied, "He's right. How _does_ one feel joy, when stricken in fear?"

The woman stated, "Our friend has boarded the plane that Nevins and Princeton are on. He will lead them, accordingly, and they will find it utterly impossible to reach their final destination… in one piece! HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

 **XXXXX**

The stag beetle headed towards Chazz, as Heather cried out, "CHAZZ! IT'S NEXT TO YOUR HEAD! TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Chazz dodged the stag beetle, flying at him, as he gasped, "What the hell?"

The stag beetle was hovering around the others, as it was huge. It opened its mouth, showing razor-sharp teeth, and is foaming in the mouth.

"No doubt about it!" Heather said, "MIO must've used control over the insects to get to us!"

Chazz huffed, "Disgusting. Just sit tight. I got this."

Peter replied, "Be careful. This isn't a woman… or a gem… I've heard of stories about insects that rip out tongues, before they die."

His Ojama Spirit appears, and called out, " ** _OJAMA STAR!_** " and swung at the beetle. But he avoided his right chop. The others were shocked.

Rook cried, "It… It dodged you! I can't believe it… It's even faster than the Ojama Star!"

Heather stated, "Then there's no doubt about it! That little bug can be a Spirit! Who controls it, and is he hiding in the plane? WHERE'S THE ONE THAT'S CONTROLLING HIM? WE NEED TO FIND HIM!"

The insect spews acid, and shots out of its mouth a small wire. Chazz deflected it with Ojama Star. But it impaled through his hand, aiming for his mouth. It latched onto him, as Michelle cried, "CHAZZ!"

Peter yelled, "NO, DAMN IT!"

Chazz was caught, but he caught it with his teeth. Michelle said, "Good! Ojama Star caught it with its teeth, just in the nick of time!"

Rook cried, "Just as I feared! It's HIM! The beetle is after Chazz's Spirit's tongue! I sense it in the tarot! He represents the _Tower Card_ , symbolizing calamity, and an interruption of a journey! This Spirit is called… **_Stag of Ruin_**!"

Rook explained, " _Stag of Ruin_ is responsible for countless mass murders, similar to its predecessor, _Tower of Gray_ , which are made to look like formidable accidents. The Twin Towers in New York in 2001, the Hindenburg, the Titanic, the numerous hurricanes, and how many more have there been, over the years? It's _his_ doing! I've heard rumors… but the thing, he's teamed with MIO!"

Chazz was caught, as he nodded to Peter. Peter roared out, " ** _DARKNESS DEVIL! ORAAAAAAAAAAAA!_** "

He landed swift punches to the beetle and roared, "ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA!"

He managed to smash off the bug's wire, but the bug avoided Peter's assault. Rook cried, "It dodged _that_ , too?"

Peter cried, "NO WAY! That was a lethal assault! How the fuck did that little bastard avoid it?"

Rook said, "It dodged a two-fisted barrage of blows!"

The bug spoke, "hehehehehehehehehe! Even if you had _ten_ guns that can blow one centimeter away, they would not be able to touch me! …not that you would kill a Spirit Caller with a gun, anyways, seeing we're ghosts, you're all going to die, with the rest of these weaklings!"

Michelle looked around and said, "He has to be on the plane with us… Who is it? Who's controlling _Stag of Ruin_? Which one of the passengers is he? If we can track it down, we can squash it."

The stag flew off and vanished. Heather called out that it flew to another seat in the back.

Peter asked, "What is he planning on doing?"

Michelle gasped, "No… It can't be!"

 **SMASH-SMASH-SMASH!  
** The stag dove through the seats, impaling each innocent person through the head, emerging with four extra tongues. The stag laughed, "BINGO! Got their tongues… Now, for the best part!"

It started to use the tongues as a paintbrush, on the wall, near the cockpit. It wrote down… **_MASSACRE!_** By definition, it is to kill everyone!

Heather cried, "NO! It actually did it…"

Rook roared, "FINE! I'll slice that damn bug alive! **_HUMMING ROOK_** -!"

Heather shouted, "ROOK, NO! HOLD ON A SECOND!"

An old man in balding hair woke up, as he grumbled, "What's with all the noise? Ungh… So damned noisy…"

Heather cried, as the stag went closer to him, "NO! BE CAREFUL!"

The old man ignored her and walked off, heading to the bathroom. He placed his hand on the splotch of blood and examined it, "Huh? Why is this wet? So slimy… M… A-S…"

He screamed, as he panicked, "BLOOD! IT'S BLOOD! WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON THE PLANE? AAAAAAAGH!"

 **CHOP!  
** "Atemi!" Heather chopped the back of his neck, and prepared, "We have to defeat it, before the other passengers start to panic. Fire will burn that bug alive, but… Farra's not with us; and even so, fire would cause the plane to burst ablaze, killing us all. Ice will also work as pesticide. So, leave this one to me. Agent Rook, if you use Humming Magician, inside the plane, it could be sliced into pieces, killing all of us. Peter, Chazz, if you were to rip a hole in the fuselage, using your brute strength, it would be catastrophic. This calls for a discreet power. I own two of the Precious Stones of Control – _Increased Suplex_ and _Ice Shard_. It's most suitable of battling, and is tamer than the Vile Trio and ESP Perk. Let me be the one in _pest control_."

The stag laughed, "Heather Dunn… I've heard all about you from Lady MIO. Don't bother. You think that you can save your husband from her control? If I told you, the answers will be catastrophic, just like this plane. But you can never outwit my speed, Ice Princess!"

Heather's aura glows pink, as she said, "Are you sure about that?"

She fired off some snow balls with jagged spikes on it at the stag, " ** _Ice Mace Barbs!_** "

The bug easily avoided the spiky snowballs, laughing at her, "You think you can easily hit me with those icy fastballs? Not nearly at all!"

The bug went closer, as Rook cried, "Not good! Even Heather's ice attacks are easily dodged by that bug!"

It lunged its mouth at Heather, stabbing her chest. She dropped to the ground, as the bug laughed, "I'm just too fast for you! You'll _never_ get a bingo, in _your_ speed!"

He hissed, "For my next attack, I'll rip out your tongue, with my Tower Needle! Won't that be fun?"

Heather roared, "SHUT UP!" and fired more of her Ice Mace Barbs.

Rook cried, "IMPOSSIBLE! How can she win, if her attacks don't find her mark?"

The stag laughed, "You will grow mad from the pain, once your tongue is ripped out! How exquisite! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Heather grinned, "I guess I will go mad… But if it means that I will never see my darling Steven, again… Then, NEWS FLASH, bug!"

She pointed upwards and said, "You'll be mad for joy, once you rip my tongue out! But…"

 **STAB! STAB! STAB!  
** Icicles emerged from the seats around the stag, and impaled into him. "WHAT?"

Heather shouted, "If it rips _you_ apart, my Ice Empress will go mad… from _pure joy!_ "

She explained, "My Ice Mace Barbs aren't just weapons for offense. The snow around the seats, they just give me enough time to set the trap. My barbs expand, turning into icicles, hard as diamonds. You didn't realize that I was using my snowball attack to keep you at one spot?"

Heather gave the thumbs down and called, "SPLAT YOU GO!"

 **SMASH!  
** The Stag of Ruin was torn apart, as Heather's icicle attack turned the bug into bloody mulch. The old man that was on the ground started to convulse and scream, as his tongue was split into two and his head cracked open, spurting blood from the wound. Michelle gasped, "What the-?"

He collapsed and died, as Heather huffed, "So, the old geezer was the Spirit User, all along? Figures. Only a disgusting Spirit Caller will have a disgusting Spirit."

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, they examined the old man, as Heather said, "Odd. NO flesh bud or Power Core."

Rook explained, "The man is dead. Move on with it. _Stag of Ruin_ is the successor to _Tower of Grey. Tower of Grey_ has always been evil. He killed tourists by the hundreds, and then paid for it. He makes it look like an accident, and got away with it, every time. I'm sure MIO used him, because he's easily bought and blinded by greed."

He placed a blanket over the dead body. The plane suddenly started to tilt and shake. Michelle asked, "Huh? What is that? Turbulence? It may be my imagination, but I get the feeling that this plane isn't flying straight, anymore."

She gasped, as she rushed to the cockpit, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

The stewardess said, "Miss, sorry, but you cannot go in there."

Michelle said, "I know, ma'am. But I have to ask why the plane is crooked! Now, move!"

Peter and Chazz followed, as two stewardesses stopped them. Only for them to be in awe over Chazz. They both whispered, "He's so handsome."

Chazz shoved them aside and barked, "Move it, bitch!"

The stewardesses both fall in awe and amazement, "He's so amazing…"

Peter caught them, as he apologized, "Sorry. Forgive my friend, ladies. His disrespectful behavior towards you two is incorrigible. But we have an emergency on our hands."

The stewardesses blush to Peter, "He's dreamy…"

He said, "Please forgive him for me."

They said, "Okay…"

Rook stepped forward, as Heather halted him, "Agent Rook… NO panties!"

Rook grumbled, "Damn!"

Michelle bust into the cockpit, and cried out in shock, "DAMN IT! THIS IS HORRIBLE!"

She found the captain and his co-pilot on their seats, bloodied and battered, lying motionless and limp. Michelle shouted, "WE'VE BEEN HAD!"

Peter growled, "Their tongues have been ripped out! RHINO BASTARD! He killed the pilot and co-pilot, before we knew he was here!"

Michelle checked the meter, as the plane was now plummeting at 32,000 feet, and falling. "We're losing altitude! FAST! And yes, the autopilot would work, but it's been destroyed, as well! BOLLOCKS! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

The airplane was plummeting down, through the clouds, about to land in their destination. The old man awoken, with his tongue lashing out, and covered in blood. He boomed, "My Spirit is the Tower Card, symbolizing disasters and end of journeys! I'll prevent you from Lord MIO, even if you do try to save the plane, if it's the last thing I ever do! And if you _do_ survive, you're another ten thousand kilometers to Egypt! Those who swore loyalty to Lord MIO will pursue you, relentlessly! You don't stand a chance in hell! Aside from Spirit Callers, there are Jewel Women that possess the right gem, for each slave! Lord MIO has the powers of gems and Spirits, alike! SHE is the one that rules the world, like a god among mortals! Her powers are as strong as all of you, combined! There's no way you will see her, alive! You bastards won't even _see_ Egypt! YOUR DEATHS WILL BE SWIFT AND PAINFUL!"

He exploded into a bloody shower, and dropped to the floor. The stewardesses gasp in horror, seeing the old man's body, lying dead, this time, for good.

Chazz said, "It's a good thing you're professionals. You had the courage to scream. It annoys the hell out of me. Now, got a request… This heap's about to hit water. This old hag's going to land her there."

Michelle gasped, "EH?!"

Chazz smirked, "Go on! Go put lifejackets on the other passengers. And make sure that they're buckled up."

The first stewardess agrees, and she and the second stewardess left to prepare. Chazz asked Michelle, "You got this?"

Michelle nervously asked, "Me? What, me? Fly a plane? I have had some experience with prop planes ( _propeller planes_ ), but _this…_ "

Heather asked, "Prop planes?"

Michelle said, "But… Heather… This'll make three plane crashes for me. The one back in Italy was Beth's doing! She was headstrong, and I was… well… Have you ever crash a plane, three times? Let alone… _surviving_ each one?"

The others groaned in disdain, as Peter huffed, "Okay… That did it. I'm _never_ riding with you in a plane, again…"

The plane began to fly down, and then land in the water safely.

* * *

 ** _The Team Nevins survives the landing of Stag of Ruin. But they are far away from Egypt. Where will they land?  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	67. Episode 23 Chapter 2

Last time, if your recall, Team Nevins was in the midst of a battle with a stag beetle, the Stag of Ruin. Heather, using her swift ice attacks, was able to squish the bug into oblivion. However, as they celebrated, the pilot and co-pilot were killed in the cockpit, before the battle began. Michelle, despite inexperience in planes, landed the plane gently in the water, saving the passengers.  
But… they were still far away in the Asian waters, away from Egypt.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIII – Chapter 2: Hong Kong!  
Team Nevins' Next Stop on the Road to Egypt!_**

* * *

A helicopter hovered over the plane, as many people were floating in life rafts. The plane landed 35 kilometers off the coast of Hong Kong. With the plane grounded, Team Nevins had no choice but to head to the city.

At New York, Steven and Farra watched the news, as Scarlet said, "Team A has made it safely. I got intel from Peter and Rook. Another Spirit User… Now we know what we're up against, and what MIO will try next."

Mundy said, "That is why we have to mind ourselves, before we travel off. Flying to Egypt is a problem, but not a problem for Farra."

Farra said, "But still… The news said that an old man was responsible for the deaths of the pilots onboard. Great to hear that Michelle has landed the plane, in an emergency landing."

Mundy replied, "We have a long way to go. Keep your arses in line, and watch over the cities."

Farra and Asahi saluted, as Scarlet sighed, "I grow worried… This is our biggest adventure, yet… But still…"

She growled, as she cried, "THEY BETTER NOT BUY SOUVENIRS, ON THE WAY!"

After three seconds of silence, Asahi asked, "Wait… If they're going to Egypt from New York, why are they at Hong Kong? Egypt's east from here. They're moving west."

Farra replied, "Don't ask us. _We're_ not the ones who flew a commercial airplane to Asian waters."

* * *

Hong Kong – _Hong Kong Island_ , _Kowloon_ , _the New Territories_. With more than 235 individual islands in the area, its breathtaking nightscape is known the world over as " _The Million Dollar View_ ".

Michelle was in a payphone, phoning Percival. She said, "Yes, Agent Gaynes, have someone watch over us, during our travels. Also, make sure that the only ones aboard were us and the crew! Right… There has been _enough_ collateral damage, because of us. By the way…"

The others were waiting, as a shopkeeper called to Peter, "Hey, Big Guy! You guys aren't from around here. Want some rice porridge? Finest cuisine in Hong Kong, and you can't go wrong with rice porridge and dim sum~! We have some hot cola, too!"

Heather said, "I was kinda hungry. But rice porridge?"

She told Chazz, "Did you know, Mr. Princeton, unlike in Japan, rice porridge is a staple feed in Hong Kong. And to some, it's quite a delicacy."

She called out, "One bowl – with pork and century egg, if you have it."

The clerk said, "Coming up, ma'am!"

Michelle roared, "HEY! WHAT? You blokes think you have time to eat? We're going to my favorite place in Hong Kong! You can stuff your faces there!"

The clerk called, "HEY! You dandy girl over there! I know you're interested in some Hong Kong hot cola!"

Michelle gasped, "HOT COLA?! What the hell is that shit? Everyone knows it's supposed to be cold!"

Peter asked, "Hey, Michelle… Who were you calling?"

Michelle said, "Oh, that. I'll explain, when we get to the restaurant. For now, we need to think of a plan to get to Egypt. More users are bound to come after us, and that can cost lives."

Heather nodded, "So, flying a plane is out of the question, not after last time."

Rook said, "We can't let any more innocent lives get hurt, because of our failure. Heather's right. We can't go back on a plane."

Michelle said, "Indeed. It's now become quickly impossible for us to fly to Egypt."

 **XXXXX**

At the restaurant in Hong Kong, Michelle explained to the others, "Anyways, if we go back to the air, more Spirit Users may stop us leading to disastrous results… Percival and I talked it over, and our best bet to make it to Egypt is by land and sea."

Rook said, "But… If we don't make it to Egypt, by 50 days…"

The others were upset, as Heather said, "An airplane would've helped us. If we'd stay on that plane, we'd be at Cairo, within the day, and this would be over. Eastward was the shortest route to take, but we made an emergency landing in Asia."

Michelle said, as she felt worried over Peter, "I'm well aware of that. However, it's too soon to worry about it!"

She explained, "In 1873, there was a story called " _Around the World in 80 Days_ ", written by Jules Verne. It's a story about a man who travels 40,000 kilometers in eleven weeks, using nothing but trains and steamboats. We may not have a plane, but we still have fifty days. We'll be able to make it to Egypt, within the time. As for the route we'll take…"

She held out a world map and said, "Here. Study this map carefully."

They looked at the map, for a full 45 seconds, as Michelle pointed at Hong Kong, "I say… We go by sea. We'll charter a suitably sized boat, go around the Malay Peninsula, and cross the Indian Ocean."

Rook agreed, "That is a wonderful idea. But going by land would be troubling. If we walk towards the Himalayas and the desert, it'll be hard to muster. There are too many dangers."

Heather said, "I haven't been in _any_ of the routes, in any of those places, before. So, I don't know. I'll leave it up to the two of you."

Peter nodded, "Same with me."

Chazz huffed, "Ditto."

Michelle said, "Then, it's decided. The greatest dangers that we'll face, other than weather and hard travels, are the Jewel Users and Spirit Callers that MIO send at us. We'll have to do our best to get to Egypt, without being spotted."

As they talked, a girl in dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, wearing an orange tied top and a yellow bra, and denim shorts, was eavesdropping in their conversation, from another table.

At the table, Heather placed the lid tilted on the teapot. She said, "Don't be so jumpy. This will let us know that we want more tea. If you do this, in Hong Kong, they'll give you more, in a few seconds."

A waitress appeared with another teapot, and poured tea into Heather's cup. She added, "Also, anytime the server pours tea into your cup…" and then taps on the table, twice. "Tap the table. It's a way of saying "Thank you."."

The waitress smiled, as Chazz is disgusted, "Jesus…"

A female voice called, just as the waitress left, "Excuse me! Sorry to be a bother to you…"

She revealed herself to be the same girl that overheard their conversation. She said in a smile, "I'm a tourist from Japan. Could you help me out? I'm having a bit of a rusty luck in Chinese. Could you help me out, please?"

Chazz huffed, "You're annoying… Go away!"

Michelle smiled, "Come now, Chazz, it's fine. Try to be nice, for once!"

She took the menu and said, "Well, none of us are from China, but I happen to learn a little Chinese, myself. I've been to Hong Kong, many times, over the years, away from England. Why don't you join us?"

She opened the menu, as the girl sat down, "So, what do you want to order? _Dish with shrimp… duck… Shark fin with mushrooms?_ "

She called to the waiter, and said, "We'll have _this, this,_ and _this_. And… might as well get some of these…"

She kept ordering, as the others were a bit annoyed, with Michelle ordering like a **BOSS**.

They got their orders, as they have _roasted frog, rice porridge, stewed fish, and clam dish_.

Rook said, "These look like dishes with beef, fish, clams, and frog!"

Heather added, "Yes… This is quite different from our order."

Peter groaned, "I knew this would happen… Damn it…"

The girl was overjoyed, "OHHH!"

Michelle cheered, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, it makes no difference! It's all on me, lads! Besides, it doesn't matter what you order! It's all delicious! Hey, maybe soon, I can take you blokes to Italy! They got _pasta di seppia_ , that's squid ink spaghetti! Beth loves that stuff!"

They started to eat, as they were enjoying the food. Heather had a clam, while Rook tried out the stew. Michelle grinned, as Chazz was eating, "You see that? And you were worried!"

The girl said, "Well, they certainly taken a long time to prepare this. It's so artistic."

She held a star-shaped carrot with her chopsticks and said, "Take these carrots, for instance. They are so well-cut. This one is the shape of a star~! In fact, it reminds me of something…"

The others gasped, as the girl said, in an ominous dark glow and a sultry grin, "Well, for the record, I've seen it in an anime once… Some badass boy has a mark… A birthmark in the shape of a star, like his mother and grandfather… right above the shoulder. But that's all fiction. No one has this sort of coincidental birthmark. Any guesses on who this anime character is?"

Michelle, Peter, & Rook growled, as Heather asked, "Wait… Are you… another enemy?"

She placed the carrot on her neck and giggled, " _Yare Yare daze!_ "

The rice porridge began to bubble, and out popped a chrome arm with a katana in hand. Rook cried out, "MISS NEVINS! LOOK OUT!"

Peter yelled, "THAT'S NO SPIRIT!"

Michelle yelled, "IT'S A STAND!"

The katana chopped down, but Michelle blocked it. Rook threw the table over and shouted, " ** _HUMMING MAGICIAN, come forth!_** "

His Humming Magician spirit returned, in a fiery purple aura. It slashed a stream of dark flames onto the arm, but the katana caught it. Rook gasped, "What the hell?"

The girl laughed, as a chrome ninja appeared in front of her, turning to Rook.

"You were right." Rook said, "This is _not_ a Spirit Caller. This girl… She uses a Stand!"

The ninja swung its katana onto the table. The flames produced numbers on a clock, as the girl laughed evilly, "My gemstone is the orange gem, the _Spessartine_! My ninja is called " _Ninja Garnet!_ "

She called out, "Reginald Hadigan the 3rd! It seems that I will be disposing of _you_ , first! The burning clock I carve will count down your fate! By the time it hits 12… You will be a dead man!"

Rook huffed, "WRONG! If you think your ego is the size of your boobs, I will not lose to the likes of you rubes!"

The girl giggled, "I'm a D-cup…"

Rook said, "With that being said… Your pride will be your undoing, my dear… … …"

He asked, "uh… … …Who are you?"

The girl smirked, "Oh, right… We never made introductions~! My name is Yamabuki Suou! Yamabuki, as in the "mountain breeze"! Call me _Bookie_ , for short, if you please!"

Rook said, "Well met, Yamabuki… It's good to know the name of one's opponent. However!"

He slashed the table and destroyed the burning clock. He called out, "Back to the task at hand, my dearie. If you're up to the assumption that my flames will burn upward, let me assure you that they do not. My power is not of fire and flames. It's merely the hellfire that I received from the Netherrealms below. My powers are that of a murky horrifying experience, one of which that you can never escape. Humming Magician, my powers, can wield fire, like it's using by magic. I have NO Precious Stones of Control, as does a friend of mine, but it's rather amazing."

Yamabuki huffed, "Fire is what began life itself in this world. I should've accepted that from a fiery Stand, such as Humming Magician, who represents beginnings. However, you dare to speak of _pride and ego_? I assure you that my pride… IS WELL DESERVED! **"**

She threw up five 100 Yen coins and called out, "COME ON, NINJA GARNET!"

The coins suddenly drop, and Yamabuki lunged her katana onto the five coins, impaling them, all at once, dead in the center.

"In the fraction of a second that the coins lined up," Michelle explained, "She skewers all five of them, in a single shot!"

Peter said, "And yet they're still burning. Look at the blade."

They all gasped, as Rook cried, "There, stuck up the blade of the sword! She's cut a bit of flame for every coin she hit!"

Yamabuki said, "Now, you see why I am every bit of powerful as I said. This is NOT mere ego! My Stand is able to cut ordinary fire into ribbons. It can create a vacuum in the air, and guide the fire. Your dark powers are useless. Face it! Your darkness inside you is no match for me. Humming Magician may be powerful, but it's far too weak to withstand my _Ninja Garnet!_ "

She vanished, as she went past the others. She went to the exit and said, "I'll take my leave, elsewhere. Victory and conquest, that represents the _Chariot Card_ , once held by Jean Pierre Polnareff. My gemstone, the orange spessartine, stimulates creative abilities and energies. And I am an artist! I can beat you in this cramp little place, but why bother? I'd rather not cause any dangers, here in Hong Kong. So, I figured let's take it outside. The outside air does a favor for me. Beating you is an apex of your powers, my friend, but the only way you can best my Stand is to best me, in an outdoor arena. It's the only victory worthy of my Stand!"

She left the restaurant, as she called, "Follow me, Reginald! THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU, AS WELL!"

* * *

 ** _Yamabuki Suou… one of MIO's henchmen… Will Rook stop Yamabuki, or has Yamabuki have his number, foiling The Gang's mission?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	68. Episode 23 Chapter 3

They arrived at a park, full of colorful animal sculptures. Michelle roared, "WHAT THE DEVIL KIND OF NONSENSE IS THIS?"

Yamabuki laughed, as she was on the stairway, "Anyone care to explain? Because this is perfect for Reginald's death~! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Heather said, "I believe this is called _Tiger Balm Garden._ "

Yamabuki lead the others to a perfect spot for their battle.  
Tiger Balm Garden, a fantastical hillside park, built along Hong Kong's famous Tai Hang Road. With its surreal landscapes of sculptures and pagodas, it is a true Hong Kong oddity.

Yamabuki was in the middle of an open area in the garden, and then said, "A prediction if I may indulge in… You, Mr. Reginald Hadigan the 3rd… will die here… destroyed by the flames of your own hellfire."

Rook growls, as he prepared. Chazz asked, "Rook."

Rook said, "Step back, Mr. Princeton. This is _not_ your fight."

They stared down, as Rook added, "In an open space like this, it'll be easy to use my abilities, at full force."

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIII – Chapter 3: Enter Yamabuki Suou – Ninja Chariot!  
Rook's Ultimate Attack!_**

* * *

Rook held his cane sword high and was engulfed in a dark aura. Yamabuki swung her katana at him and shouted, "EN GARDE!"

She swung around, and they started to clash swords, like a fencing contest. Rook ducked a vertical swipe, and lands a huge diagonal strike. But she countered it, using a swift blade strike.

Yamabuki shouted, "Nothing? You want to press on, holding your strength? Suit yourself! I shall press the attack!"

She swiped and slashed her katana, in rapid-fire strikes and wings, "COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, **COME ON!** "

Rook dodges out of the way, and swings back a barrage of flaming blade strikes. But Yamabuki deflected each shot, and slashes down an eagle statue. The carving shows Humming Rook's Spirit, etched and sculpted in stone.

"That goddamned bitch! She's just toying with us!" Michelle cried out, "She used Humming Magician's own powers to deflect back, making a statue out of it!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Look at that… Seeing that this place is odd, as it is, I dare say that your fiendish face lives right at home."

Rook's aura dimmed to black, as he closed his eyes. He held his sword up and whispered, " _Octave Style…_ "

Yamabuki smiled, "Well, now you decide to use your attacks on me… Show me this Octave Style, but know that this will not be enough!"

Michelle called, "HEY! Hide behind something, already! Rook's about to blow his top!"

She dashed off, along with Peter, as Heather asked, "What does he mean?"

Chazz huffed, "No idea…"

He held his sword in straight and even vertical hold, as he roared, " ** _EMBLEMATIC DARKNESS! BLACK TEMPEST MIST!_** "

He swung his cane sword in a vertical and downward strike, producing a shadowy ankh, aiming straight at her. She giggled, "Really? Is that the best you got? Even hellfire can be sliced into strips! WATCH AND SEE!"

She slashed the ankh, reducing it into pieces, sending it back to Rook. Rook drops to his knees, and collapses, still ablaze. Yamabuki laughed, "HA, HA! It's just as I predicted! Your hellfire will kill you, as I predicted, engulfing in your own inferno of your own making!"

Rook roared, as the flames shot out of him. Yamabuki yelled, "Good grief! One last gasp? Just die already!"

She slashed at Rook, decapitating him. She gasped, "That hit felt wrong! What is that?"

She was coated in Rook's flames and shouted, "WHAT? BUT I KILLED HIM! How can that guy hit me, after his wake of his own destruction?"

Michelle yelled, "It's not the Spirit Caller, you stupid idiot! It's a dummy!"

The flames faded, showing a statue's head. Rook explained, "Your eyes are blinded by the darkness of hellfire! The only REAL target that you decapitated was the statue that Ninja Garnet carved, earlier!"

She gasped, as he said, "Perhaps you didn't take my word, earlier. When you deflected my attack, I used it to melt the joints of your statue, and used it to move. The one defeated by their own powers …is YOU, YAMABUKI SUOU!"

He prepared his strike and called out, "NOW! Let's try this again! **_BLACK TEMPEST MIST!_** "

She gets blasted by Rook's Black Tempest Mist, dead-on, as she was screaming in pain. Rook smiled, "Challenging an agent of darkness is a tough challenge to battle. Give it another decade to train hard, and not gloat your prattle."

Yamabuki dropped down, badly hurt, as she moaned, "Damn it all… He's good…"

Michelle said, "Such power… I bet Yamabuki Suou's Stand melted away, after Rook's heinous assault!"

Peter said, "That's one hell of a burn. I'm betting she's dead… or wishes she was. Knowing her endurance, she's done for."

Heather said, "If she _is_ alive, she'll be flat on her back, for months. If your Stand is destroyed, it'll be major trauma. This goes for your Spirit Caller, too."

Rook placed his sword away and said, "Now then, Miss Nevins… Let us resume our trek to Egypt."

As they were leaving, Yamabuki's Stand exploded into pieces. They gasped, as they saw chrome parts fly off. Yamabuki flies upwards, as she was still lying down. Michelle cries out, "WHAT THE HELL? Her Stand exploded into pieces!"

Heather gasped, "How can she still be alive, if her Stand is destroyed? She's in midair, still lying down!"

Yamabuki clapped, "BRAVO~! WELL DONE~!"

Michelle is trembling, "That's impossible!"

Rook gasped, "It can't be…"

Heather shouted, "She doesn't look injured at all!"

Chazz barked, "Yeah, but… Why the hell is she floating in midair?"

Yamabuki smirked, "Look with your inner eye and seek the truth!"

Her ninja appeared in a transparent state, as Rook cried, "How can this be?"

She flipped upwards and regained her feet. She stated, as her Ninja has no chrome armor, "My ninja may have shed its armor, but it's still my Ninja Garnet!"

Rook gasped, "So… the pieces of Stand that flew… It was her armor?"

She said, "You really seemed abided by this. I should explain, before we continue the onslaught. Otherwise, it would be chivalrous. I'm sure you weren't expecting anything less.  
Firstly, my Stand didn't self-destruct… It was its armor shedding off. But before it did, it absorbed the brunt of your flames. That's how I escaped harm. And bereft of armor, it has significantly more agility. Samurais wear armor to protect themselves, while ninjas are fast on their feet. I can tell, since I have the abilities of both. It can move faster than before, as you saw how I was able to get up in the air."

Rook said in amazement, "Illuminating. You're suggesting that it only took my Tempest Mist, dead-on, because the armor didn't allow it to dodge, is that it? But bereft of armor, it is far more vulnerable! It may have struck my attack, before. But if it were hit again, its destruction would be absolute!"

"Is that a fact… Such a shame that we'll _never_ find out!"

"Never, huh? Then permit me, milady, to try it out."

Yamabuki bellowed, "But first, you must witness something that my Stand can use!"

Rook smirked, "Go ahead then."

Yamabuki held her hands tight and with her index fingers up, she whispered in tongue. She called out, " ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_** "

Ninja Garnet split into seven clones of itself. Michelle cried, "uh-! NO WAY! Did you see that? She now has six-, NO! Seven Stands, altogether!"

Heather cried, "That's impossible! There should only be ONE Stand, per user!"

Peter said, "They're afterimages… like my Phantoms."

Yamabuki laughed, "The big man is correct… Perfect images for my Ninja Garnet. Even using Shadow Clone Jutsu, it can split apart into more than twice the ninja it is. It's perfect for sneak attacks and avoiding heavy damage. Your sight, your hearing, your senses can't follow your movement!"

The afterimages attacked Rook, as Yamabuki called, "HOW DO YOU LIKE ITS SWORDSMANSHIP NOW, HUMMING ROOK!"

Rook prepares to fight back, using his sword. He deflected back each afterimage, as he called out, "Aeronaut Slash will not do good! SUFFER MY _OCTAVE STYLE – **MEDLEY BIND**_!"

He swung his sword, producing a huge beam of energy from this tip of his sword, and pushed back all seven of Yamabuki's afterimages. They retreated, as Yamabuki said, "Your efforts will be in vain, Reginald Hadigan! Did I not tell you that? NO! But you do _now_! You wasted your energy on those afterimages and spared the real threat!"

Rook charged at Yamabuki, and struck down onto each Ninja Garnet. "Striking at random? Spare me the sadness, Rookie…"

Heather said, "He's going to exhaust himself, at this rate."

Rook fired off his Black Tempest Mist, and it was sunk into the ground. Yamabuki called, "Have you learn nothing today? Your pitiful attacks wouldn't work on my Stand! NOW GIVE UP! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!"

The afterimages charged at Rook, and Rook easily deflected each jab. He was pushed back, as he said, "What precision… What great efficiency. It's plain to see that this girl is strong. Her abilities have been trained, and with great length!"

Yamabuki said, "I spent that last decade working on my abilities, even offered to train in certain villages, learning the art of Ninjutsu! I am NOT a ninja, but I am that damn good! Your next attack will be everything you got, for my next one will be your _coup de grace_!"

Rook smirked, "Impressive, my dear. What chivalry you got. You've honored and inspired me, but I'll give it my best shot. But I must give warning of my next attack."

Yamabuki asked, "Really?"

Rook said, "My Black Tempest Mist comes in varieties, you see. It's an energy flame made of an ankh, but it need not remain complete. I can divide it into pieces, as I deemed fit."

He boomed in a darkish aura and called, "AND NOW, YOU SHALL SEE WHY YOU WILL DEAL MY FINISHING HIT! **_OCTAVE STYLE ULTIMATE – TEMPEST OVERTURE!_** "

He shot out a huge barrage of ankhs, and hollered out, "TRY AND DODGE THEM ALL! MY ORCHESTRA OF HELLFIRE!"

Yamabuki cried, "GLADLY!"

Her ninja clones surrounded herself, as Michelle cried, "DAMN! She's thought of everything!"

Heather said, "She's well surrounded!"

Yamabuki yelled, as the clones destroyed each ankh, "NAÏVE, NAÏVE, NAÏVE! SO VERY NAÏVE! I'LL DODGE THEM ALL AND GIVE IT ONTO YOU!"

She boomed, as the ninjas were about to strike, "STRIKE IT! AND **HURL IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!** "

The ninja clones slammed the last ankh, but…  
 **KABOOM!  
** A huge flame pillar erupts, and slams onto Yamabuki, from under her feet. She yelled, "WHAT?"

 **SLAM!  
** The flames produced an ankh, in giant size, and blasted her into flames. Yamabuki stumbled down onto the ground, mildly singed and burning. Her Ninjas disappeared. Rook said, as he approached the hole of where Yamabuki was standing.

"That's the hole that was dug by the flames, earlier!" Michelle realized, "Of course! It's clear to me! The first attack he made was a setup, and nothing more! Then he used a tunnel to slam her with Black Tempest Mist!"

Rook said, "Like I said, it can be divided into many pieces as I called for!"

He held up a dagger, as Yamabuki was faced down, badly beaten. She groaned, "I lost… How can… this be…"

He tossed the dagger down and said, "Burning is one painful way to end one's life… If you are a ninja, take the knife and use it, while you can."

He walked away, turning his back from her. Yamabuki held the dagger and was about to strike back. But she couldn't. She hesitated, as she moaned, "I can't… My conceit was my undoing… I couldn't picture his dark powers against my Ninjutsu… A slow death amidst the flames is an honorable death that I deserve, sir… I challenged you to this duel, and you were the victor. I will not sully it with hara-kiri. It would be cowardly… to end it, myself."

Rook smirked, as he was turned away, "A wise decision…"

He snapped his fingers, as the flames died out. Yamabuki remained unconscious and lifeless on the ground. Rook said to her, as he approached her, "Even in your final moments, you conducted yourself into chivalry… How easy it would've been, if you've thrown that knife in my back. Even for a woman like you who work for a devil like MIO… you carried yourself with honor. Your death would be a waste…"

He examined Yamabuki's hair and said, "What's this? Something's convulsing and glimmering in her hair."

She brushed into her hair and found an orange Lust Core. Rook nodded, "I knew it… She has been in the path of darkness… CHAZZ!"

Chazz nodded, "Right."

Chazz easily pulled out the Lust Core, producing tentacles from within the gem. Michelle turned away and shouted in disgust, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! TENTACLES? NO ONE EVER TOLD ABOUT THAT! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING! CHAZZ, GET RID OF THAT DAMNED THING!"

Chazz roared, as his Ojama Star gripped the Lust Core in its hands, "QUIT YOUR BITCHING, OLD HAG!"

Michelle cradled Yamabuki, as Chazz held the Lust Core high, soaking the sunlight, and reducing it into dust.

"There, now that the sharp lad removed that deadly bud into you, we can be friends, now!" Michelle giggled, "Yamabuki, is it? You and I are buddies, now~! GET IT~!"

She laughed hysterically, as Chazz groaned, "Hey, Heather… Don't ever make stupid puns like that, ever…"

Heather nodded, "Well, only for battle… But that flesh bud… I don't get it."

They traversed away, leaving Yamabuki behind, remaining unconscious from the pain. She was left in Tiger Balm Garden, all alone.

* * *

The next day, they arrived at the pier in Hong Kong, as Michelle explained, "The Speedwagon Foundation chartered a boat for us, yesterday. With any luck, it's near the harbor, as we speak."

They walked to the pier, as they found a huge white houseboat. Michelle nodded, "There it is~!"

They stopped, as a woman appeared in a green ninja outfit, with huge sleeves, and a white loincloth. Her back has different types of giant paintbrushes.

Michelle gasped, "YOU AGAIN?"

Rook said, "You came back, unscathed. So, what brings you here, Yamabuki Suou?

It was Yamabuki, as she was dressed in her ninja outfit. She said, as she stared down, "I never thanked you properly for freeing me of MIO's mind control."

Rook said, "Young Chazz here was the one who removed your Lust Core."

Chazz huffed, "Keep your thanks…"

Rook said, "It appears your fine manners are wasted amongst the likes of us."

Yamabuki gasps, and smiled, "As you wish. I have no desire to come off of it, heavy handed. But… I'm not quite finished here…"

She approached Michelle and asked, "My issue is with the android, over here!"

Michelle asked, "Android?"

Yamabuki said, "Miss Nevins, might I ask you a bizarre question, if you would?"

"A bizarre question? And why the devil did you say I am an android?"

"I shall ask, personally. Those eyes. They are hazel colored, and they have lenses like a camera; your left eye, perchance. I noticed that, at the restaurant, yesterday, while we were eating it, and notice some weird humming noises. Tell me, that left eye… Is it hostile?"

"Eh? What do you mean? My left eye is hostile? You weren't kidding about the bizarre part! What do plan on me, and the gynoid that is me?"

Yamabuki boomed, as she announced, "I'm looking for the woman that attacked my village… and killed my friend."

The Gang gasped, as Yamabuki continued, "I don't know her face, but she is a robot. But she does have hostile eyes of an android… And you are close to it, because you have the eyes of a fembot."

Michelle was puzzled, but nodded as she was convinced. She reached her for face and dug into her left eye. She gently pulled it out and said, "Here. _This_ is my left eye. Yes, it's a gynoid's eye, but it's more of a prosthetic. I lost the real one, five years ago, in a mission gone awry."

Yamabuki bowed and said, "I apologize for the rudeness. Forgive me for questioning you."

Michelle replaced her eye back in, as she asked, "So, tell me… if it's not too painful to talk about it, I want to know what happened."

She walked to the edge of the dock and said, "It's been three years now… My friend and a classmate of hers were walking back from gathering berries for dinner, back in a quiet ninja village in Japan. Before you ask, I am actually a ninja from that village. My friend and her classmate were ninjas, too. They were walking down the country road, and all the while, on a rainy day, a strange woman stood her back to them, on the side of the road. What was odd that the mysterious stranger was dry, with a strange barrier, protecting her from the torrent of the rain, like she has an invisible shell. Suddenly, her friend's chest was cut open, like it was cut by the wind. She dropped to the wet ground, in a fountain of blood. My friend was all alone…"

 _In the rain, a girl with long black hair was terrified, seeing her friend, with her chest cleaved open, covered in blood. The mysterious woman clasped onto her neck and hissed with demonic red eyes._

Yamabuki growled, "She stole her innocence… and then she killed her… That was all the woman wanted… Her friend, badly hurt, escaped for her life, that very day, to tell the Village Chief what she saw. She even told me, and I was devastated. A best friend in my ninja village was slain by a mysterious woman… She didn't get a look of the tormentor's face, but her face was covered in shadows, showing hostile red eyes, demonic like the demons of Hell. Her skin was a pale white and coated in an alabaster shade, similar to a completely white mountain lion.  
No one believed the poor girl's testimony about that woman, but I was the one who believed her. I sensed her, and even contacted her, through the dead. I kept this secret. She told me that she has red eyes… and when her limit was up, before she left me, and learned of what she was. She told me she was a gynoid with a red gem on her cleavage."

Michelle nodded, "She's a Jewel Woman, all right! I'm sure of it!"

Yamabuki boomed, "I SWORE AN OATH!"

She posed, as she called out, "I promise my friend's soul that I would avenge her! TO HUNT DOWN THE KILLER, AND MAKE HER PAY WITH HER LIFE! I will use my Ninjutsu at her, out of RIGHTEOUS VENGEANCE!"

She pointed to the sky and called out, "Then, one year ago, my journeys led me to MIO."

* * *

 _Yamabuki was walking through the stairway down, hearing a noise. A man in just his black karate pants was examining the gem he had been given. It was Steven Nevins, who sided with MIO, recently. At the time, MIO was in her slumber, before she would begin her next evil plan. Mr. Nevins was with a gray and silver hawk, perched on his shoulder. He then turned to Yamabuki, with a brimmed shade of crimson in his hands. It was his ESP Perk, a psychic power that is given by those pure of heart. Yamabuki gasped, witnessing his form. He nodded, and showed Yamabuki a crystal ball. It showed the figure of her friend's killer. Yamabuki asked, "Sir! Please… Tell me, who is she? Does she have a name? I wish to find her and-."_

 _Mr. Nevins responded, "You seek vengeance, Yamabuki Suou… This is a vision from YOUR heart, not mine. The woman you seek… The pain you hide… My power only makes it visible."_

 _Yamabuki steps back in shock, and cannot move or speak. He turned to her and said, "Tragedy gnaws away at your soul. I need no glass to see that… not even these Power Cores. The image on this globe is what pains you, is it not? How about we work out deal, Suou? I, too, am under my master's entrance. Work with me, and your suffering will be nothing more than a thing of the past… Be the agent of my army, and I will gladly find the woman that attacked your village… Kunoichi Suou… Be the ninja that hunts down my master's enemies, young ninja, and I will find this woman that haunts you so!"_

 _His Power Core shot out lasers, as Yamabuki screamed, as a thorn impaled into her chest._

* * *

Heather turned away in sadness, "Steven… NO…"

Yamabuki concluded her story, "After that, I was commanded by MIO to kill all five of you. Never once did I question my orders."

Rook said, "Even if she didn't have a Lust Core inside her, MIO is a master of manipulating human being to carry out her bidding."

Heather said, "True… But…"

Peter said, "But if Mr. Nevins knew of Yamabuki's friend's killer, we can assume that he's resisting MIO's charm, and is actually enlisted the villain in whatever plans she has afoot."

Yamabuki offered, "If that is true, I must _join_ you on your trek to Egypt! By going after MIO, I will find the one that took my friend's life!"

She smiled, as Heather nodded, "If you knew my husband, I can't object."

Rook smiled, "I have no objections either, my dear."

Peter nodded, "Hm."

Michelle smiled, "Even if we say NO, she is bound to follow us, anyway!"

Rook said, as he approached her, "Now then, Miss Yamabuki Suou, since your Stand is now a Spirit, I believe that we shall give you a brand new name, since you're joining us."

Yamabuki giggled, "OH, BOY! Tarot cards~! I hope it's Star Platinum~!"

Rook held the tarot cards up and said, "No redraws. Pick from the deck, and no peeking."

Yamabuki drew her card, and was disgusted, "Eh?"

Rook said, "Take it or leave it… Otherwise, we'll change our mind."

Yamabuki smirked, as she drew the Chariot card, "Oh, well… Better than nothing~!"

 ** _Joining Team Nevins:  
Yamabuki Suou – Ninja Chariot (Spirit Caller/Stand) – Abilities: Ninjutsu, Artistic Powers, and Precise Strikes_**

Yamabuki saluted, "Call me Bookie, damn it! The pleasure is all mine~!"

Chazz sighed, "Gimme a break…"

Two high school girls appeared and called to Chazz, "Excuse me, sir~!"

One girl in brown hair smiled, "Can you take a picture of us?"

She thought, "He's so hot!"

Another girl in black hair, done in pigtails, smiled, "Oh, yes~! OH! OH! Take it from the ocean behind us!"

Chazz seethed, as he was annoyed. He roared at them, " ** _SHUT UP! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE!_** "

Yamabuki, back to her casual clothing, called out, "Easy there, friend. You don't have to blow them off."

She giggled to the ladies, "Let me take it for you~! I hope you don't mind."

The girls agreed, as Yamabuki offered to take their pictures. She snapped a full-body shot, followed by the legs, and the breasts, and the faces. She smiled and cheered, "PERFECTO! _Tres Bien_! You are a work of beauty, ladies!"

As she was chatting, Rook asked, "Whoa… I was going to ask for her panties, but she's a bigger pervert than me… uh, I'm implying I am NOT a pervert."

Peter huffed, "Keep telling yourself that."

Rook replied, "This is nothing like the Yamabuki from moments ago."

Heather said, "It's like she can change emotions, on a dime."

Michelle said, "More like she's got two brains, and the one downstairs is suddenly calling the shots…"

All Chazz could say was, after seeing Yamabuki's playful side…  
"Oh, give me a break…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIII – End_**

* * *

 ** _With that, six members join Team Nevins! Yamabuki is onboard, now siding with our heroes to stop MIO and Mr. Nevins. But… What awaits them in Egypt, provided that they get there?  
And what of Team A-Fist? What are THEY doing, right now?  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	69. Episode 24 Chapter 1

Meanwhile, back in New York, Mizuki was treated to doctors in the Speedwagon Foundation, in a small hospital bed, near the headquarters. As she was being treated, Steven, Farra, Mundy, and Asahi decided to take a drive around the city.

Aboard the BattleVan, The Gang's custom-made tour van, Farra was driving down the street, sitting in the driver's seat. Steven was sitting in the back, as Asahi called shotgun, _again_.

Steven huffed, "Next time, _I_ get the front seat."

Farra groaned, "Quit your bitching…"

As they drove, Asahi then asked, "Now that I think about it, since the others are away, we have battled many a villain… and we learn of MIO, the DNC, Night Raid, and others… But when we came back, Broken Matt Hardy never showed. Did he change his gimmick?"

Around the time, The Hardy Boyz, Matt & Jeff, returned to WWE, and became a popular tag team legend. Of course, Broken Matt's alter-ego remains hidden, showing few hints of awakening.

Farra said, "Well, that's not the case. Wherever he is, he's probably busy… and out of our radars…"

Mundy replied, "I'm just glad I can't see his ugly kisser, after what he did to Night Raid and Scarlet."

Steven turned away and sighed, "I know… I also wonder how Akame is doing… She's still torn over Najenda's death."

Farra said, "Greed ails her. That is why Najenda chose to be dead, by Scarlet's hand. If she'd let her live, then this nightmare would grow."

He sighed, "Obviously… Steven Cooke longs for a rematch with her… among others…"

Farra barked, "GET IN LINE!"

She parked the van, as she looked to the window, "Hm?"

Asahi asked, "Why did you stop?"

Farra said, "Look. I sense an unknown figure…"

They saw a girl in a tan blazer, white shirt, and a blue skirt, with long dark purple-blue hair. She was having a blue ice pop. Farra said that she senses a disturbance inside her.

Mundy used his sniper rifle and looked through the scope. He said, "I won't hit her… Just examine her…"

He boomed in a greenish aura, " ** _Hierophant Sniper!_** "

His view from the scope turned into a green wireframe vision. This is Mundy's version of his _Sniper Vision_ , thanks to his upgraded abilities. He is able to sense a person who has unusual powers. He examined the girl and said, "Aura color – purple. Who is she?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIV – Chapter 1: Casa de Muñecas!  
The Past Life of Farra Stevens!_**

* * *

Farra said, "She's obviously no one important. But we can't see her now… Let's drive off and use stealth…"

Asahi said, "But Farra, wouldn't that spook her?"

Steven stepped out and said, "Asahi, you and I will take Stealth Mode. You two head back."

He and Asahi left the van, and went into Stealth Mode, coating themselves in a purplish barrier, turning them invisible. They snuck towards the girl, as she was walking off. Asahi whispered, "She's walking away…"

Steven replied, "Unusual girl… Come on."

He asked Farra, via radio, "Farra, any idea who this girl is?"

Farra replied, "No. I don't think she's on AAW records… Maintain radio silence…"

"Roger."

Steven and Asahi continued to follow the girl, as she was walking down the street. They traversed onwards, as Farra whispered, "Any luck?"

Asahi replied, "Just no luck… She walks alone… and that ice pop is delicious…"

Farra sighed, "Me, too. Stay on your guard."

She asked Mundy, "Mundy, you see her?"

He said, "Far off. But we may lose her."

Farra drove the van slowly, as she whispered, "Stay on target. I don't trust that woman… Purple aura… is dark aura… likewise black."

"What would you call blue auras?"

Farra scoffed, and didn't answer. She turned the van around, following Steven and Asahi's signal.

They traveled onward, into the night, as the girl suddenly disappeared into a dead end. Steven and Asahi were concerned, as Steven called out, "Farra, bad news. We turned to this dead end, and she's gone."

Farra thought, "A dead end… Crafty girl… Could she be-?"

She gasped, as she sensed her, "STEVEN! ASAHI! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW! IT'S A TRAP!"

They gasped, as the girl swung her huge sword down and yelled, "TO ACTION!"

She slammed her sword down, as they dodged it. The girl yelled, "You phantoms! Where are you? I can sense you breathing, while you're invisible!"

Asahi gasped, removing Stealth Mode, "How can she know? She knew where we were? The Stealth Belts Mizuki created improved our hiddenness!"

The girl said, holding her D-Sword up, "So, you're not ghosts! You're nothing but spies!"

Steven growled, "Gimme a break, kid!"

She swung her blade towards Steven, but caught it with his bare hands. The girl gasped, "NO WAY! This man… He's evil! He caught my D-Blade, with ease!"

He huffed, "Hey, dumbass… I'm on the side of good."

The girl kicked him down, as Asahi pressed the red button on her bracelet, " ** _Idol Justice – Strength!_** "

Her aura coated in a red shield, as her strength and speed increased. She tackled the girl down and barked, "STAY DOWN!"

The girl stumbled to the wall, dropping her sword. She was on the ground, in disbelief. Asahi signaled to her, as she said, "Forgive me for hurting you. But if you want to fight, go ahead."

The girl said in fear, "Who are these freaks?"

She thought, "If that's the case, I have to go all out! I have to stop these two! They look familiar…"

She recognized them and said, "I knew it! The WANTED posters… They said that they're on our side, well, think of how much money I'll get!  
 _Steven Cooke – A-Fist – Bounty of $500 Million.  
Asahi Sakurai – Gynoid of Legends – Bounty of only Five Million_."

She stood up and prepared her sword, "If I can capture these crooks, I bet Mother will be pleased with me. That, and think of the money… $505 Million… This will be enough for home, and for the memories of Tohka and Shiina. All or nothing!"

Her aura boomed out, coating herself in a purple aura. Her eyes emitted a purple glow, as Asahi gasped, "Huh? She's a robot?"

He barked, "Wrong canon, idiot…"

She blushed, "Sorry… I thought she was Purple Girl, or something…"

"You need to stop reading doujinshi, Asa…"

The girl yelled, "ENOUGH! You demons from hell! I shall eliminate you! You have divine powers, but you can't stop the art of Ty Ko Ky!"

Asahi asked, "Taco-huh?"

The girl charged at them, as Steven roared, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **JAB!  
** He jabbed at the girl's chest, with only two fingers. She gagged, as she was moaning, "N-N-No… How… did he-?"

He said to her, "You're of pure heart… but your emotions cloud your judgment…"

Sena dropped to the ground, faced down, as her aura faded. Steven landed his foot onto her back. She was handcuffed, as he asked, "What's your name, girl?"

Sena replied, "Sena… Aoi…"

He lifted her up, as her hands were behind her back, in chains. He said to her, "You're under arrest."

Sena pleaded, "ARREST?! What did I do?"

He said, "Do your talking in jail, lady… And, FYI, you attacked us first… _Assaulting an active AAW agent_! And we were on-duty, until you showed up!"

He carried Sena over his shoulder and roared, "LET'S GO, PUNK!"

Asahi apologized, as she whispered, "Sorry. Law is the law."

Sena groaned, "Let me go! I'm innocent! Wait, you're criminals! How can you be cops?"

He huffed, "Long story… Now, shut up and tell it to the judge, bitch!"

Asahi argued, "Steven, that's enough! She gets the point!"

He replied, "I'm sorry."

Asahi contacted Farra, "Uh, bad news, Farra… We got her, and Steven's arresting her…"

"Why is it bad?" Farra said.

Asahi replied, "He insulted her…"

Farra growled, completely pissed off, "That asshole…"

Mundy saw Farra's aura rise in a fiery flame, as he shivered, "Ah, piss… She's burning up, again…"

Asahi said to Steven, as they were walking, "I get the feeling that Farra's gonna kill you, now…"

He said, "Let her."

Sena asked, "Huh? You're not afraid of your ally, about to throttle you?"

He replied, "SHUT IT, BITCH!"

 **XXXXX**

At the BattleVan, Sena was sitting in the van, still handcuffed. Farra said to Steven, "Who's she?"

He replied, "Sena Aoi. She attacked us, first. We confiscated her weapon, after incarceration."

Farra asked, "I sensed your aura, Miss Aoi. Apologies for my partners going rough on you… I'm Farra Stevens, an A-Squad agent of AAW-New York. Exactly what were you doing in the streets of New York, at this time of day?"

Sena didn't respond, as she turned away. Farra said, "Alright, may I ask where you're from?"

Sena didn't respond to that, either. Mundy said, "This is one stubborn girl. She won't talk."

Sena huffed, "Can you let me go? I'm innocent! Mother will hang me for this, if I am in jail! Do you know who I am?"

Steven huffed, "Shut up! Your face makes me sick…"

Farra stated to her, "Ignore him. He's in the zone, and shuts off his emotions."

"No emotions?" Sena asked, "Is he-?"

Farra replied, "He's usually emotionless, when in battle, which focuses his strength. The guy doesn't look like much, but he's a strong bastard…"

She whispered, "He's strong, brave, and daring… and I love him…"

She blushed heavily, as Sena glared at her, "Oh… kay…"

He asked, "Leave her alone, Farra! She's not to talk to!"

Asahi said, "Please, you two!"

Farra stated, "Well, he shouldn't have assaulted her, with one punch."

Sena sighed, "May I have a say?"

Farra and Asahi said, "No."

Asahi replied, "Well, for all we know, she could be under MIO's control!"

Sena gasped, "MIO?"

He replied, "It's true. She's of the Power Core kind."

Sena cried, "I'm not a robot! I'm not one of them!"

Steven held her uniform and barked, "Where's your gem?"

Farra pushed him back and said, "Pervert! Step back! We can't be so sure…"

She grabbed her school uniform and opened it, "Lemme do it~!"

Farra opened her white shirt, as Sena gasped in horror, showing a dark purple bra. Farra smiled, "See? No Power Core…"

She gasped, "Eh?"

Asahi said, "That means one thing…"

Mundy sighed, "She's human…"

Farra giggled nervously, "EH, heh, heh, heh, heh… Uh, sorry about that, Miss Aoi… but-."

Sena roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **SOCK! POW!  
** "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Sena hollered, as she assaulted Farra.

Farra fell to the ground, badly bruised and beaten up. She moaned, "Ungh… She… gotta good… left hook…"

Steven snuffed, "Idiot."

Mundy barked, "Wait… How can she strike you, with her hands, behind her back?"

Sena huffed, "I _was_ going to help you… But I changed my mind…"

Asahi said, as she helped Farra up, "Forgive Farra, Miss Aoi… We thought-."

"I'm a slave to MIO? Hardly. I'm human…"

Steven said, "Obviously…"

Sena said, "But when you said her name, it made me recognize you, right off the bat, before you had to arrest me. You're whom my mother referred to… _The Saviors of the Multiverse_ … Or, in this fashion, _The Reckless Bunch_."

Mundy said, "That's their moniker. I'm one of the newest members."

Sena smiled, "I knew it… Michelle told me much about you guys…"

Asahi asked, "Michelle? As in _our_ Michelle? Hold on… You don't mean… Michelle Nevins?"

Sena nodded, "Yes."

Asahi was crushed, turning white, as Farra moaned, "Man… Who knew we run into her friends?"

Sena barked, "That's all and well, but… CAN YOU UNCUFF ME?"

Steven said, as he walked to her, "If you _are_ against MIO, then I have no problem. But I don't trust you…"

Farra stated, "Long story."

Sena said, "Oh. So, you knew about Mr. Nevins, as well… I'm deeply sorry."

Steven replied, "More than that. So, what's your story?"

Sena said, "Well, I was on my way to stop a fiendish mall that just opened… and few girls were disappearing… I figured it's something to do with the department store called " _Casa de Muñecas_ "."

" _Casa de Muñecas?_ " Farra asked, "That was the place I used to work in, long ago!"

Sena asked, "Huh?"

Farra said, "But… That place has been closed for years, after it went out of business…"

Mundy asked, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Asahi said, "Eh?"

Farra blushed, "Uh… AHEM! Well, we'll talk, after we head to _Casa de Muñecas_. I'll drive, and Asa, you get shotgun… because _someone_ has to watch her!"

He nodded, "Good call. But next time, _I_ get shotgun."

He added, "But not after you tell me about this _Casa de Muñecas_ , Farra!"

Asahi said, "I'm so curious…"

Steven called, "Sena, you hop in the back, and follow us. Gang, to the BattleVan!"

They raced off, as a woman in shadows was watching on, from behind the corner. She whispered, " _Casa de Muñecas…_ She's going back…"

She disappeared into the shadows, as the others head to the van.

 **XXXXX**

As they were driving, Farra explained her story of the department store she worked in, long ago.  
"Well, _Casa de Muñecas_ is a department store, and they're best known of their employees to stand still, much often. See, they are talented pros, but they don't pose still, like me… I can hold still for four to six hours. I'm what you call " _A Living Mannequin_ ". When I was only 16, I wanted to work part-time in New York, and I found an ad of a new place that is opening… I did it on rare occasions, if not sorting boxes, selling perfume, and fixing displays. When the boss saw me, I was the _perfect_ mannequin… and she gave me a full-time role as display mannequin… But that lasted until eight years, and left… Bad economy was the reason. I was a bit unsettling, but at least I had a great job… Since then, before you came along, I was unemployed."

She thought, as she was unhappy, "But… It's not the job, in which I enjoy… It's actually the boss… Miss Pollyanna… I wanted to quit, earlier, but… Something felt my way back to it… _Casa de Muñecas_ … I wish I knew…"

Steven asked, "You alright?"

Asahi said, "Wow… I never knew much about you, Farra. Can you teach me how to pose like a statue?"

Farra said, "Well, once this whole ordeal with MIO is over, I'll be glad to."

Asahi giggled, as Mundy asked Sena, "So, curious… The store closed, when Farra worked there for eight long years… Why are you investigating it?"

Sena said, "I happen to be a Ty Ko Ky agent… I saw some weird stuff going on, since the end of the Decency Nation Capital, long ago. I inspected the place and learned that about nine girls went in the store, but never came out…"

Farra replied, "Well, we should visit this _Casa de Muñecas_ cover… If _she_ is here…"

Mundy asked, "Who? MIO?"

Farra whispered, "Someone like that…"

They continued to drive, as a woman in long black hair and eyeglasses, and wearing a red and blue two-tone one-piece scuba dress, black leggings, and a white jacket was following them, riding a purple Vespa. She quietly followed them, as Farra saw her on the rearview mirror. She said, "Uh, guys…"

She stated that someone is behind them, and she is riding on a scooter. Farra looked at the side mirror and asked, "Eh? Is that-?"

She then shook her head and said, "No… It couldn't be…"

They continued to drive to _Casa de Muñecas_ , with the mysterious lady following them.

* * *

Minutes later, The Gang (Team A-Fist) arrives in _Casa de Muñecas_. It was a huge department store building. Farra said, as she was worried, "Hunh… Not what I expected from the olden days… I never knew they reopened to a modernized version of it… But it's been over a decade, since last time. Let's visit the place…"

Sena said, "No. We'll enter the back door. Even if you would, this is no time for shopping."

Farra replied, "Right… I wonder… Do the girls that used to work here, long ago, remember me?"

Steven barked, "Focus, you Barbie Doll! We're on-duty! You can reminisce, later!"

Farra pouted, "Assholes…"

They walked together to the back, as Sena said, "Well, unfortunately, I'm perplexed by this store… How can _Casa de Muñecas_ , also known as the _Dollhouse_ in Spanish, open up and take innocent lives?"

Mundy replied, "Well, the store is well-groomed and very sterile. Besides, how bad can it be?"

The door opened, as a man in a thin body, wearing a velvet suit and a pink coif, was admiring himself. He said, "Oh, you beauty… I want to know if anyone else is hiring…"

He saw the three girls, as he said, "OHHH! Look at you, you cutie~!"

Mundy asked, "Who is that?"

Steven sighed, "Please tell me we're not in a movie from the 1980s…"

The man admired Asahi, as Asahi blushed, "Uh… Thank you…"

He turned to Sena and replied, "And oh, what a cute girl, in dark hair… And such a build…"

He then turned to Farra, and saw her wearing her blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Farra turned away and blushed, shrugging herself. He smiled and said, "Oh, YOU! You're perfect! Such a woman, of your age, to be that young and sexy!"

Farra moaned, "Uh… thanks…"

He said, "I don't need your interviews… You three are hired! Welcome aboard~!"

Steven cleared his throat and said, "AHEM! Sir, we do not mean to be rude, but… we're not here for a hiring…"

He was about to introduce himself, as the man scoffed, "Ew! Me no likey the bold and daring look… and that black guy, in his rugged outdoors style… You're _ick_ , but then again, I only hire women… No need to be rude, but I am not sexist… I'm for _style_ ~!"

Sena cried, as she was pulled in, "Wha-, WAIT A SEC-!"

 **SLAM!  
** He pulled the girls inside, as Steven asked, "What was that about?"

Mundy said, "This guy… This bloke thinks he found new employees! And he turned on us, saying we're " _ick_ "!"

Steven glared at the door and said, "Sena said that girls are disappearing in the store… because of this place… _Casa de Muñecas… Casa de Muñecas…_ What is the key to this?"

Mundy said, "Never mind… We'll wait for Farra and Asahi to come back…"

Inside, Farra, Asahi, and Sena were in a locker room, as they were embarrassed. Farra blushed, "This is embarrassing…"

Sena sighed, "I don't know…"

The man returned, as he said, giving out uniforms, "Here you are, my dear ladies… This is what you're wearing…"

The uniforms they are wearing are two piece maid outfits, all colored in pink. Farra asked, "Uh… Pink doesn't clash with my hair… Do you have one in blue?"

The man said, "Oh, you wanted a blue sexy outfit?"

Farra shivered, "Uh, I…"

The man smiled, "Sorry. Fresh out. Wear what we give you, and don't worry… We'll get you a _blue_ sexy outfit. Ladies, get dressed and show yourselves!"

He walked off, as Sena sighed, "Do you realize that this is a creep?"

Asahi changed, as she said, "Well, I don't mind it… I mean, we are investigating this place…"

Sena asked, "Eh? You're still convinced this is safe?"

Farra said, "You said do, yourself. Something's weird about this damnable place. We'll play along, and then we'll punch out."

Sena replied, "Well, yes. If you say it's true, then I'll trust you guys…"

As they were changing into their maid outfits, Farra asked, "So, lemme get this straight… You actually an agent of an organization called Ty Ko Ky, and you knew Michelle… _Our_ Michelle… How did you guys meet?"

Sena explained, "Well, it started in Wind Knight's Lot in England… I arrived, along with my sister, Shiina, to assist Tohka Yatogami, another sister of ours. Miss Nevins, along with Hotaru Speedwagon, was traveling the doomed city to find MIO…"

Sena explained the time she had, in the first encounter with the vampire gynoid, MIO, in England. Sena said that she, her sisters, her mother, Queen Tia, Michelle, and Hotaru were fighting MIO, and even Steven Nevins, who sided with the vampire. During the battle, Shiina died in Steven Nevins' wrathful attack, and Tohka was killed from a poison blade to the back, saving her mother. However, Michelle, with a Power Core in her pocket, gave her ultimate power, and she defeated Steven Nevins and MIO.

"Whoa… Michelle did all that?" Asahi said, "And all it took was the love of a girl she cared for…"

Farra sighed, "I thought it was something else, being she's gay…"

Sena replied, "True, Miss Nevins had a lesbian love for Yui, but she was considered Yui's guardian angel… right before the incident… in the Atlantic Ocean."

She asked Farra, "So, it's true… MIO's still alive?"

Farra replied, "Horrible experience… MIO regained a brand-new body… Stephanie McMahon's body…"

Asahi added, "She was one with a pure heart, with a crown on her back…"

She showed her diamond scar and said, "I have the same thing as MIO, only mine's a diamond. My boyfriend, Chazz, has a star."

Sena whispered, "Wow… How did you earn it?"

Asahi said, "Well, I am of pure heart, like Farra, only she holds the Precious Stones… I don't. Right, Farra?"

Farra said, "Yep. Mine's the Flare Cell and the Bird Wing. I use it as a powerful element in the art of _Ho-Oh Sairen Ken_."

Sena nodded, "I see… And you lived up to your name. I've heard of your great stories, since the Imperial Lobby incident, which was, around the same time, as MIO invading Wind Knight's Lot. You stopped _X Prohibition_ , you saved cities, you even helped out on certain allies… But it's no wonder why they credited you as criminals."

Asahi said, "That's Triple H's doing. We let Miss McMahon die, and he slaps bounties on us, out of anger and spite."

Sena replied, "I see… _Asahi Sakurai – Mech-Asahi – Bounty of only $5 million…_ Steven Cooke's worth a hundred times more than you. And you, Farra Stevens, _Bounty of $120 million…_ "

Farra said, "You felt his power… You've never seen him in his destructive side. This guy, unlike Mr. Nevins, is a pure harbinger of death. Why else did he kill Anna Nishikinomiya?"

Sena adjusted her maid outfit and said, "Well… I admit that her family's laws are somewhat corrupt, but how you stopped the world from wearing those horrid panties… Top notch."

Asahi stated, "If _X Prohibition_ was to have passed, MIO would've taken the world… and the multiverse, along with it."

They prepared themselves, as Sena sighed, "Well… If you guys are experts, I guess I cannot stop you…"

They walked together, as they were getting ready for work.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Steven and Mundy went to a window, as they saw Sena, Farra, and Asahi posing as mannequins, in a display window. Steven said, as he groaned, "I guess this is her true calling…"

Mundy said, "Nah, they'll be back. They know what they're doing. Come on. Let's go."

 _Hours ago, before Farra went to the window, she told Steven, "Well, this is pretty much a girls-only mission here, so, you and Mundy tell Scarlet that we got this, right here. I mean, you can handle it, on your own, right?"_

He smiled and said, calming himself down, "Good luck, old friend…"

They walked together, returning to HQ, as Farra looked on, still in a pose, "Thanks, man…"

As they were posing, a man in a white shirt and brown slacks, wearing glasses, was viewing the action, from inside the store. He smiled, as he said, "They're beautiful… They may be _perfect_ ones…"

He looked at the clipboard and read the names. He noticed Farra's name, and said, "Hmm… _Farra Stevens, 37-years old…_ Says here that she used to work in the old _Casa de Muñecas_ , long ago, when she was 16… Eight years, closed down due to budget issues, and a pro-mannequin."

He grinned, "I like her…"

As they continued to pose, the same woman in black hair and glasses watched on. She had a calm look on her face, showing no smile. She nodded and said, "Indeed. Something _is_ up."

* * *

 ** _Casa de Muñecas… a beautiful shop… Or is it?  
Stay tuned to the next chapter, as mysteries surround the store!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	70. Episode 24 Chapter 2

Remember last time? Team A-Fist (consisting of Steven Cooke, Farra Stevens, Oscar Gooden, and Asahi Sakurai) investigate a new department store in New York, which is the same name as Farra's old part-time job, _Casa de Muñecas_. Farra & Asahi, alongside Sena Aoi, one of Michelle Nevins's allies, land a job here, only to learn more about a mystery in the place, leaving Steven and Mundy to venture away.

* * *

Scarlet said, as she was in her office, " _Casa de Muñecas…_ Hmm… You know, I think we all did a project together for the _Ultimate Mannequin Challenge_ , long ago."

Steven huffed, "Never mind that! Is Farra and Asahi going to be okay?"

Scarlet said, "They can hold their own, Steven. That's what I can promise you. But… If what the reports say is true, chances are, we may be experiencing trouble. But for now, you Gang Guys got it…"

They nodded, as Scarlet said, "Dismissed!"

The boys walk off, as Scarlet grew even more upset. She thought about Farra and said, "Weird… _Casa de Muñecas_ … I never knew of this place… And it lasted eight years, for a company that doesn't exist?"

Steven overheard it and felt worried. He shook his head and walked off. Suddenly, Scarlet felt a jab in her head. She gasped in shock, and then growled, showing a mean look.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIV – Chapter 2: Casa de Muñecas!  
A Horrible Secret!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Egypt, the old lady was using her tarots, while Mr. Nevins was sitting behind her. He asked her, "Miss Enya… You sense them, do you?"

Enya, the old woman, said, "Yes, Mister Nevins… The Gang, your friends, have indeed split up. Powerful they are, as a unit, but separated, they show a sort of gap of strength. Three of their heavy hitters are in _Casa de Muñecas_ , which is more of a trap for them, while the fourth hitter is alone with your sister, treading through the waters, after leaving Hong Kong."

He said, "Good. As long as my wife is safe, let me say that I want no harm onto her. My issues are with the remaining Gang. If they want to stop my master, they'll have to make it to Egypt… ALL of them…"

Enya smiled, "Do not worry, my friend… This, Mister Nevins, will be all done… Besides, the Ty Ko Ky girl is with them, in New York, already about to be _immortalized_. Maybe now, you'll have vengeance on your last defeat… and I hear the blonde one in blue… Such friction. Friendship is the true power to become a hero, and a warrior always counts on their old friends, too. But, dissention spreads between the party, leading to disaster, dismay, doom, destruction… and defeat… Our beauties in blue are at the department store, about to meet their _permanent_ fate… HAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

The next day, Farra and Asahi were waiting outside the building, as Sena was already inside. Farra was drinking a bottle of beer and said, "It's been a while since I had one… I know I'm not supposed to drink, while working, but I've held my liquor intake… mostly because Michelle doesn't."

Asahi was having juice, as she said, "You're trying to get fired, huh?"

"NO. But I am still a little worried. Most of the girls vanished in my old workplace… So, we're still on-duty, until this mystery is solved. I could care less about MIO, Egypt, or Mizuki's life… at least, for now, until this is done."

"You're starting to sound like Steven, huh?"

"Well, maybe I've rubbed some of his influence into me."

They continued to chat, as the woman in black hair and glasses returned to the shop. She entered the front doors, as the man in a pink suit cheered, "AH! What a beauty! Not the nerdy look, but that scuba dress is YOU! Mm-mm-mm! Such darling…"

The woman was confused, but then said, "I, uh… Well, I was looking around, and-."

He smiled, "Nonsense! You're hired! I love a cute girl in glasses, with such a busty look. Lemme give you a change of clothes."

"That's enough, Coco!" The man in brown slacks barked, "Didn't I tell you NOT to serve this girl?"

Coco bowed, "Sorry, Mr. Andrews."

The woman asked, "Oh… Sorry, I was-."

"Window shopping, again?" Mr. Andrews asked, "Well, as much as I like a customer, you're _still_ banned from my shop, for snooping around! Buy something, or get out!"

He leered to her and said, "Unless you want to stay here… and snoop some more…"

The woman turned away and huffed, " _Tonto_ …"

She walked out of the front doors, as she went to her Vespa. She drove away, as Farra sighed, "Still… If Miss Pollyanna were here, she'd be amazed by how her business has increased… and revived…"

Asahi asked, "Hey, you never told me about Pollyanna. Was she your boss?"

Farra nodded and said, "Well, yes… but it's not going through detailed explanation…"

She thought, "Even so, her presence scares me, even after three years…"

Asahi asked, "Well, since that's the case, I wonder what is taking Sena so long?"

Farra replied, "Possibly a meeting with the new manager, Mr. Andrews."

Asahi pondered, and asked, "Say… You don't think that the creep that hired us is our kidnapper? And that he's in allegiance with MIO? I'm not sure, but… Isn't it odd that he hired just the women, and not the men?"

Farra snorted, "He's being sexist is what it is."

Asahi scolded, "Farra!"

"But still…" She turned to the building and said, "Sena Aoi… I hope she's alright in there…"

 **XXXXX**

Sena was in the locker room, in her bra and panties. She was about to change, when she saw a small box inside. She opened it and saw a small red brooch inside. It was in the shape of an apple, with small black eyes. Sena asked, "Huh? Beautiful…"

She looked to the left and right, as she said, "Nothing wrong with this gem. I don't suppose…"

She took it and placed it on her skin. She read the instructions inside, " _To wear brooch, place on skin, gently…_ "

She placed the brooch up to her chest and hummed, "It feels ticklish…"

She reached for her clothes, but she stopped. She felt woozy, as she moaned, "Ungh… I feel tired…"

Her face flushed beet red, as she smiled lightly, "This place… is suspicious, but… I don't want to leave…"

Her brooch flashed white, and Sena was standing still. The light engulfed around her, and then her body fell in a hollow thud.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Farra stretched her arms and said, "Well, let's go back inside. I wanna start selling cosmetics, like the old days."

Asahi smiled, "Well, I wanna see if they have an opening for hairstyles. I have been switching wigs, now and then."

Farra replied, "Yeah… You know, maybe I can take a page from Heather, and learn her late sister's wig tech-."

As they went inside, Sena had already vanished. Farra asked, "Sena? Miss Aoi?"

Asahi asked, "Did she escape? Or did she went back to work?"

Farra said, "Whatever. Let's just go do the job."

They changed into their pink uniforms, as Asahi noticed a small white box in her locker. She asked, "Eh? What is this?"

She opened it as it was a brooch, in the shape of a strawberry. Asahi smiled, "Aw, how cute…"

She put it away and said, "But I have no time. Coming!"

She pranced off, as Farra felt a chill in the building, "I sense something… What is it? It feels… serene, but with a veil over its true scent…"

She went in the store, as a shadow was lurking in the locker room.

Back outside, Farra walked towards Coco, as she asked him, "Excuse me, sir? Have you seen Miss Aoi?"

Coco said, "Her? Oh, the beauty in that dark purple hair? Yes, she's busy at another part of the job… Mr. Andrews gave her a job in the lingerie department."

Farra nodded, "So, I see… Alright, fair enough. Can I see her?"

Coco waved his hands and said, "Uh, no! No! She's… uh… She's on a break, about to prepare herself. Just… don't stare at her, since she wears a dark purple bra and panties."

Farra was annoyed, and said, "Yeah, I'll try and keep that in mind…"

She walked off, as Coco asked, "OH! Miss Stevens? By the way, that hairstyle, with your blue streak… Can you remove that highlight, or maybe upgrade that beautiful blue spot?"

Farra snuffed, "Well, it is fading… But it's my specialty. I always wear blue… and it's my favorite color. If you're thinking of snipping it off, forget it. That ruins my hair."

Coco said, "Ah, yes… But that highlight… Perhaps you need a little improvement on your-."

Farra walked off and huffed, "No!"

She added, "I tend for my own hair, thank you! Hands off, jackass!"

Coco smirked, "Mmmngh, such sass…"

Farra was concerned, as she thought, "This guy… Is he hiding something about Sena? I better ask him, when the time's right… Mr. Andrews, on the other hand, he's no Pollyanna…"

Mr. Andrews appeared to her and said, "Ah, Miss Stevens, you're wanted in the perfume department. Says here in your résumé, you worked in _Casa de Muñecas_ , the old store, and sold perfume."

Farra giggled, "Well, mostly to pose in the window, if not busy with that, selling clothes, and fixing displays."

He smiled and said, "I like you, Miss Stevens… Perhaps I have an important job for you…"

Farra blushed, as he held his hand, "Uh… Th-th-th-thank you…"

He walked with her, as he thought, "She's married, too… But I don't see her husband, around. Then again, I should ask her about the store… She's a pro."

She thought, as she was walking with him, "Why do I feel something warm inside? I can't be in love with him. My heart belongs to Percival."

Asahi was sorting out clothes in the display table, as she looked at Mr. Andrews, "Weird… Mr. Andrews is talking to Farra… and he likes her. No wonder she's a professional living mannequin. She's got my respect… I only joined, back then, and I haven't learned much from my overseas mentor."

She giggled, as she finished up. She then thought, "Sena is in the lingerie department, Coco says… but she's rather busy. I wonder…"

She hid behind a display booth and thought, "Lemme see… Lingerie Department… over there…"

She walked to the lingerie aisle and shivered, "Oh, boy… Where did Sena go?"

She spotted her, recognizing her long dark hair, and turned to her back, in Asahi's view, "Sena! Hey, Sena, I wanted to know-."

But one girl was turning Sena around, showing her skin to be shiny and white, with her eyes blank and her smile on her face. Asahi shivered in shock, as she gasped, "Is that-? What the-? A mannequin?"

She was in disbelief, as she was worried. She saw that Sena Aoi is a mannequin. But she was having second thoughts. She figured if the mannequin was a coincidence… or that the reason girls were vanishing was because they've become mannequins, too.

Asahi thought, "I'm going with the former, since it's impossible… But… That man in pink… Coco… Could he be responsible? He was a bit jumpy about Sena… So, it's not the former… but…"

She then growled, "If that is true… Then our consumptions are correct… Coco is turning innocent women into mannequins… And who would make him do such a cruel and shocking display? MIO!"

She went closer to the Sena mannequin and said, "If that's true, MIO must be reviving _Casa de Muñecas_ for her goal… To kill us. But not the boys, something else… What is Coco's ambition to turn us into statues?"

She stepped back, stroking Sena's hair. She thought, "I don't know… Would I say that Coco is responsible? I have to know some proof, before we could catch him."

She walked away, as Mr. Andrews appeared to her, "Ahem! Miss Sakurai…"

Asahi blushed, "Uh, sorry… I was curious… I thought… Miss Aoi was-."

"Oh, never mind Miss Aoi. She's already working." He said, "But, if you don't mind, would you please bring the mannequin into the back room?"

"Yes, sir."

He left, as he told her, "And be careful of her, Miss Sakurai. I'll lead you to the back room."

Asahi carried the mannequin in her arms and followed Mr. Andrews. Farra didn't see it, since she was too busy with selling perfume to customers.

 **XXXXX**

Inside the backroom, Sena was placed down on the floor, as Asahi breathed heavily. She moaned, "Never knew she weigh a ton…"

Mr. Andrews said, "Miss Sakurai, I have read from your portfolio that you work as a cop, right?"

"Well, detective…" she said, "We came here, not for a job, but… Well, this place is creepy…"

"Then you heard the rumors, right?"

"Yeah."

"Most of my employees vanished and turned into mannequins. It's all a coincidence. Maybe the girls quit, and somehow, they would all escape somewhere. Sadly, she was a beautiful girl, this Miss Aoi. She's rather shapely, like you."

"Were all the girls that beautiful?"

"Yes. But I never knew how they vanished, and have their bodies turned into wood."

"I think I know… Murder. You think it might be a murder scene?"

"Miss Sakurai, you're nuts!"

"I know… but I'm just saying… We only came here to investigate this _Casa de Muñecas_ … Farra said that she once worked at the old _Casa de Muñecas_ , under a Miss Pollyanna."

He said, "That would be my mother…"

She gasped, "Ehhhhhhh?"

He explained, "Miss Pollyanna… She was my mother, Polly Anne Andrews."

Asahi was in disbelief, as she asked, "Wait… Farra never told me her full name… What does that make you?"

He smiled and said, "Parker Andrews."

"Oh. But I'll still call you Mr. Andrews, being you're my boss…"

Two female co-workers appeared, undressing the Sena mannequin, as Parker showed Asahi to another room. He said, "While these girls redress our beautiful mannequin, let's talk privately."

They talked in his office, as Sena was being taken apart, to fit into her new clothes.

* * *

That night, outside the store, Farra was told about Parker, from Asahi, "So… Miss Pollyanna had a son?"

Asahi said, "Yes. And he said that he once owned this company, after it went out of business… He never said what, but Miss Pollyanna gave the mortgage to him, when she was retiring…"

Farra thought, as she was confused, "That's not the Miss Pollyanna I knew of…"

She asked, "Where's Sena?"

Asahi blushed, as she stated, "She already left. She said that it's a nice place, but…"

She stammered, as Farra said, "Alright, calm down. It's not like Sena to ditch us. In any case, tomorrow, I'm going to ask Coco a few questions… I have a feeling that _he's_ responsible for the mannequins."

She walked off, but Asahi asked, "WAIT! I want to know… This Miss Pollyanna, your former boss… What was she like? Was she nice, or an evil woman?"

Farra replied, "You really want to know?"

Asahi nodded, as Farra explained, "Well, when I was 16, Miss Pollyanna admired me, during my trip to New York. She said that I have a perfect alluring body… in a young age. And she hired me, on the spot. Miss Pollyanna showed me the ropes on how to run a boutique, since she is the sole caretaker to the _Casa de Muñecas_ franchise, which was a transient company in Europe. She showed me the ways of selling clothes, perfume, and even taught me how to dress up mannequins in the booths. In fact, she even taught me how to become one, through meditation and soothing hymns. Miss Pollyanna said one day that I was to be taken another model's place… only to realize that I have to be a living breathing mannequin. Having to learn the tricks of the trades, and even trying my best not to flinch, my body, calm and soothing, dismissed of all distractions, became stiff as a board, and soft as a pillow. Miss Pollyanna credited me, as I stood a whole 12 hours, without flinching, or even feeling hungry, or having to use the bathroom. I'm a natural, when it comes to posing. But the preparations are at advanced level, and I'm already a master at the living window display moves."

Asahi said, as she was happy, "No wonder you took the _Ultimate Mannequin Challenge,_ easily."

Farra nodded, "Easily, yes. And never flinched, since then, until my days of being a window store dummy was over. To be honest, it's hard work… but Miss Pollyanna said that if any store that hires live mannequins, she's welcome to it."

Asahi said, "You were with The Gang, during your part-time job there."

"Yes. But I go there for the posing, if not busy on tour or making music. I stayed there, when we broke up, and it lasted a year. Miss Pollyanna said that sales were going down, and that she's destined to close it all down. But she would sell the rights to her son…"

"Parker Andrews…"

"No… Mr. Andrews is not the owner. But rather he knew of Miss Pollyanna. Maybe he named himself _Parker Andrews_ , because he would be scared of his past, in which his mother was destined to make him do. _Casa de Muñecas_ was Miss Pollyanna's masterpiece. It's been 14 years now, and already, this place has reopened, for the enjoyment of people who shop in a fashion boutique. Good memories… but bad memories, too…"

"Then, why did you hide it?"

Farra responded, "Because… Polly Anne… She didn't want me to go. I was dubbed… _The Perfect Mannequin_ … I wanted to quit, but inside me, I didn't want to leave. I was the perfect mannequin – NO flinching, no sound, no shaking, no bulging, no eye contact, and no distractions. I was perfect… But having others watching me as a display dummy was… … …creepy. But I didn't want to leave. Polly Anne said I was the daughter she never had… And she was right…"

Asahi asked, "What was Mr. Andrews' real name?"

Farra was about to reply, as she sensed someone. It was a woman, hiding in the shadows. She whispered, "Wait… I sense a disturbance… A fiery aura…"

Asahi said, "One of MIO's henchmen?"

Farra stated, "It's not safe. You head inside for safety. I'll be right back."

She called out, "HEY! Hey, you! What are you doing here?"

The woman ran off, as Farra chased after her, "WAIT! Miss, hold on! Don't make this hard on yourself!"

Asahi went back inside, as she gasped for air. Parker returned, as he said, "Ah, Miss Sakurai… I thought you were leaving…"

"I… I am… But…" she nervously said, "But Farra sensed someone is watching us."

Parker growled, "Her again? That snooper…"

Asahi asked, "You know who it is?"

He said, "Now, now… Let Farra find her. In the meantime, I want you in the backroom, again. I have something for you…"

She was escorted to the back room, as he noticed the diamond-shaped scar on her back. He thought, "She may be cute and statuesque, but that scar makes her deformed… I may do something about it…"

Asahi stepped in and saw a small white box. She approached it and opened it up. It was the strawberry brooch. She asked, "Oh… Is this for me?"

Parker said, "Yeah. You can wear it, all the time, if you like. It's a little gift to you."

"It's beautiful."

"Try it on… Coco made this, along with his Fruit Brooches. Put in on, use it on your skin, up on your chest, for an enjoyable view, since it looks like a necklace. They are like pasties, onto your skin, but it's harmless. That's yours. No charge."

Asahi smiled, "Sweet… Thank you…"

Parker smiled, as he was leaving, "No, thank Coco. He created the brooches."

Asahi removed her shirt and placed the strawberry on her chest, above her breasts. She looked at the mirror and said, "Oh, wow… And with those cute eyes, it's like a small buddy hanging over your skin. Such an adorable thing…"

She felt the strawberry, and she suddenly started to stiffen from her legs. She moaned, "My legs… Huh? What is-?"

She felt woozy, like Sena, as she was enjoying her new brooch, "Oh, it's nothing… This place… is… awesome… I'm so… happy…"

Her arms started to stiffen, as the brooch was flashing a bright light.

* * *

Farra called, as she was chasing the girl, "HEY! GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT! STOP!"

She cornered the girl to a dead end, at a steel fence with barbed wire, as she called, "Okay, bitch! Nowhere to run!"

She reached for her pocket, only to realize, "Oh, shit! I left my badge in the lockers!"

Farra called, "You're under arrest, bitch! AAW-New York!"

The woman spoke, hiding in the shadows, "I know who you are, Farra Stevens…"

"Huh? How did you-?"

"Miss Pollyanna… She never had a son, she had an heir… And her name is not Andrews!"

"I know it's not! But… Wait… Who are you?"

"You'll know, soon enough… If I were you, I won't let Asahi Sakurai be a mannequin, too. Think about it!"

She leapt upwards, over the steel fence, and dashed away, disappearing into the night.

Farra then thought, "Who the hell was she-?"

She gasped, as she thought, "Miss Pollyanna has a-, wait… Her name wasn't Andrews, beca-. Oh, shit!"

She cried, as she turned to the building, "ASAHI!"

She ran back to _Casa de Muñecas_ , only to realize that she's too late.

* * *

 ** _This is bad. Farra's past has come back, only for terror to rise. Is this MIO's doing? And who's turning innocent girls into mannequins?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	71. Episode 24 Chapter 3

Remember last time? Farra chases after a mysterious woman that is eyeing the department store. Meanwhile, Asahi is in the backroom, wearing a mysterious brooch that fell the same fate as Sena Aoi.

Farra called, "You're under arrest, bitch! AAW-New York!"

The woman spoke, hiding in the shadows, "I know who you are, Farra Stevens…"

"Huh? How did you-?"

"Miss Pollyanna… She never had a son, she had an heir… And her name is not Andrews!"

"I know it's not! But… Wait… Who are you?"

"You'll know, soon enough… If I were you, I won't let Asahi Sakurai be a mannequin, too. Think about it!"

She leapt upwards, over the steel fence, and dashed away, disappearing into the night.

Farra then thought, "Who the hell was she-?"

She gasped, as she thought, "Miss Pollyanna has a-, wait… Her name wasn't Andrews, beca-. Oh, shit!"

She cried, as she turned to the building, "ASAHI!"

She ran back to _Casa de Muñecas_ , only to realize that she's too late.

 **XXXXX**

At the department store, moments later, Coco was searching the lockers, and found Asahi's wallet and badge. He gasped, as he thought, "These girls… They're detectives?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIV – Chapter 3: Farra's Inescapable Past!  
A Phoenix Mounted!_**

* * *

Farra raced back to _Casa de Muñecas_ , as she growled, "Shit! Shit! Shit! NO! ASAHI! If that is true… then… NO! I won't believe it! That creep, Coco! HE did it to Sena, like what he'll do to Asahi! I would fly, but MIO's henchmen are usually around!"

She raced back to the front door and bust in. She cried out, "ASAHI!"

Coco appeared, as he giggled, "Ahhhh, my dear Farra Stevens… Just the cute girl I will meet, tonight."

Farra cracked her knuckles and barked, "And just the asshole that I want to beat up!"

"Huh? What are you say-?"

 **POW!  
** She landed a swift right to his face and roared, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, YOU COCO!"

He dropped to the floor and was moaning. She kneeled onto his stomach and roared, "TALK, YOU BASTARD! What have you done to Asahi?"

Coco asked, "Who?"

Farra yelled, "Where's Asahi? Don't tell me you did it to her, like you did Sena!"

Coco pleaded, "Please, do not hurt me! I am innocent! My boss, he was in need of new-."

"Mr. Andrews is innocent! YOU did this to obtain cute women, as mannequins, you pervert!"  
"WHAT? What are you saying?"

Farra slugged him in the chest and said, "Start talking, you son of a bitch!"

Coco moaned, "I… ungh… I had no idea you two were cops… And I… was aware of… _Casa de Muñecas_ being open, again…"

Farra yelled, "Quit lying! I smelled it in your hair… and it's cheap!"

Coco pleaded, "No! Miss Pollyanna would want you to be that vicious!"

She asked, "How do you know her name?"

Coco sobbed, "That's because… … … That's because Polly Anne is my mother…"

Farra seethed, as she revved her fiery fists, "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, YOU COCKSU-!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I MEAN IT! YOU HAVE ME ALL WRONG!"

"What's Miss Pollyanna's real name?"

Coco sniffled, "Polly Anne… ungh… uh… Polly Anne Martinez!"

Farra gasped, as she whispered, "My god… … … You're right… But why? Who are you?"

Coco confessed, "My… I didn't want to harm Parker Andrews' merchandise, only because of _mi madré's_ business… My real name is Luther Montrose Martinez. I was Miss Pollyanna's son. She gave me the rights to own the _Casa de Muñecas_ , upon her death. She died, seven years ago, after undergoing leukemia. She gave me the rights to reopen _Casa de Muñecas_ , as a small outlet shop, but the economy was going down… But then… one day, Parker Andrews came into my call, and offered to reopen for his business."

Farra got off and said, "Miss Pollyanna is dead? I'm so sorry… But why? Why work for Mr. Andrews, if you're the proprietor of this establishment?"

Luther said, "I'm not… I own only a majority of the company. Parker purchased the company, and wanted to be co-owner. Sadly, it was only worth 60% of the company, making him the majority owner."

"You can't get away with that! Why wouldn't you sue him?"

"I know what he did was wrong for the sake of my business… but don't you get it? This is what my Mama wanted… To bring _Casa de Muñecas_ back to life… and the return, a part of the 21st century's future of modern times. And then, you showed up, _The Perfect Mannequin_ , in which Mama admired you for… But in your age now, you still got it… You'd never leave _Casa de Muñecas_ , but you abandoned the dream, once it opened."

"I never did abandon it. I wanted to stay, but money was the problem. I know it was fun, because I was perfect as a model, but The Gang, my rock band and my friends, is now my true calling. My life as a living statue was long over… but I never missed it. Miss Pollyanna was a nice woman… and she taught me everything about holding still and showing a sex appeal… but I can't lose everything, because she made me what I am, today! I have changed, since… and I'm still a beautiful woman… But…"

She stood up and said, "It's only because I have a future… Miss Pollyanna never spoke to me, since the store closed… and I went on to bigger futures. But she said that if I were to perform as a pro model, again, it has to be something like this… _Casa de Muñecas…_ This was my home… But I'm happy being NOT Farra Stevens, the Perfect Mannequin… I'm happy being Farra Stevens, rock star and detective…"

She helped Luther up and said, "I'm sorry, Luther… I didn't mean to be this mean… but I had a hunch on what became of Asahi and Sena…"

Luther said, "It's alright. I had no hand in it. I washed my hands on helping Mr. Andrews…"

Farra thought, "So… If it wasn't you… then, that means…"

She gasped, as she was furious, "Oh, my god… THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

She rushed to the backroom, as Luther cried, "NO! WAIT! DON'T GO NEAR PARKER! IT'S A TRAP! FARRA! FARRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **XXXXX**

She busted the door down and called out, "PARKER! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

She looked around, "ASAHI? Where are you?"

Parker appeared, as he smiled, "Ah, Farra Stevens…"

She snarled, "Don't play nice to me, you bastard… I QUIT! And also, you're under arrest…"

Parker asked, "Why are you making a citizen's arrest?"

She held up her badge and said, "Because, sucka… The girls disappearing, turning them into mannequins… Cute women as mannequins… on display in _Casa de Muñecas_ … from Coco's ownership… IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?"

He grinned evilly and said, "Yes, it was…"

Farra said, "Who are you? You own this place, only to take the dream away from Miss Pollyanna!"

Parker asked, "And my mother gave me rights to own it, my friend…"

Farra smirked, "No… Miss Pollyanna… You said that she's Miss Pollyanna Andrews, because she's your mother… However, Coco claims that he's related to his late mother, calling him _Mi Madré_. Do you know why? Because Polly Anne Andrews is actually _Polly Anne Martinez_! I know her, because I worked for _Casa de Muñecas_ , the first one, long ago, when she was sole owner and manager of the place! You're not her son! You just did it to achieve your evil plans, whatever it is! So, I'm going to make things clear on you, Parker Andrews… _if_ that's your real name!"

Parker grinned, "Well done, Farra Stevens, the Perfect Mannequin… Or should I call you, Farra Stevens, the Heart Ace of The Gang?"

Farra stepped back, as she snarled, "You son of a bitch…"

She growled, "You're going to pay for this, you asshole! What did you do to Asahi?"

He said, "Her? Well, she's-."

"NO! Don't answer… I want to know… What did you do to Asahi _and_ Sena?"

"You want to know? You're the bitchy little mannequin, are you? Perfect in every fiber inside you, your joints are exact, and your body is slimmed and well-shaped… You're curious about me? You should know…"

"Fine… Do you know of MIO?"

"Who?"

"MIO!" Farra barked.

Parker smirked, "Oh… MIO, the vampire queen… I've heard legends about her. And when this Ty Ko Ky warrior is now a mannequin, forever, we can deliver her soul, to MIO's collection…"

"Soul?"

Parker hissed, as he said, "I am of the power core of _Temperance_! I am Parker Andrews, and my Spirit Caller is… **_Model Temperance_**!"

Farra gasped, "Temperance? No… So it's true!"

Temperance means a moderation of action, thought, or meaning; it is also meaning _restraint_ or _control_ ; and is the 14th card in the Tarot deck. In ancient times, Temperance mostly means to control restraint towards alcohol, abstinence, and sobriety. Farra's is The Sun, the nineteenth card in the Tarot, which means enlightenment, innocence, and hope for the future. She has recently reached enlightenment, three years ago, in the Avian Village, earning her new powers.

Parker smiled, "Do not worry, my dear… For I, Parker Andrews, will make you a permanent employee to the _Casa de Muñecas_ family… even for an experienced snooper like you…"

"I don't snoop. I fight. You have a problem with me, take it with the powers of… **_PHOENIX SUN!_** "

Her fiery aura boomed out, as Parker smiled, "Oh, believe me, you're such a fireball… It's no wonder you're that explosive… Not like your precious Polly Anne Martinez, your former mentor."

Farra snarled, as she charged at Parker, "DAMN YOU! LEAVE MISS POLLYANNA OUT OF THIS!"

She landed a barrage of punches, but Parker avoided them, easily, "Damn! He's avoiding my fiery barrage! He's still calm, like a mysterious pervert! If he's supposed to be a doll collector, why take it out on me? He's…"

She dropped to the ground and panted, "Ungh… Son of a bitch… How are you that calm?"

Parker said, "You're graceful and of beauty, and the perfect mannequin… And for this reason, mannequins are not like humans… All they do is stay still… Whereas you, are calm in your heart, but you cannot grasp your inner control of your anger. That is why… YOU FAILED!"

She kneeled down in anger, and growled, "You're a fucking lunatic!"

He smiled, "Am I? I told you… Your self-will and self-discipline makes you a perfectly build doll. Like your friend, over here…"

She gasped, as a spotlight is shone onto a lone mannequin in black hair, wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit. Farra shouted, "NO! Asahi… What have you done to her?"

She roared, as he smirked, "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

She swung her fists towards Parker, but he kept dodging them. She thought, as she was shocked, "No… What's… wrong with me? I… I can't hit him… I… can't… strike…"

He said, as he was avoiding her fists, "Pitiful… You're just a statue, slow and immobile. I have my self-restraint from hurting you, since you're delicate. And all mannequins… ARE FRAGILE!"

A male figure appeared from within his body, as it was wooden and with golden eyes. Farra gasped, as the Spirit Caller lunged his legs onto Farra's body.

 **BOOT!  
** He kicked her in the ribs and she dropped to the floor. She moaned, on all-fours, "Why? Why is he… that… calm?"

He smiled, "You're a poor pitiful girl, Stevens… It's no wonder you abandoned your true calling, for those immoral rockers… This… Farra Stevens… is where you belong… _Casa de Muñecas…_ Remember that name… For your Pollyanna… _Casa de Muñecas_ …"

Farra seethed, as she was spitting out blood, "Go to hell! I cannot… go back…"

Parker smiled calmly and said, "It's easy that you're a woman of age… But me, I lived long to see this place reopen, under _my_ image… and for your mentor's favor… Living Mannequins… and you're a part of it, likewise Asahi Sakurai and Sena Aoi…"

Farra grumbled, crawling to his feet, "Bastard…"

She was hurt, as she was standing up, "Ungh… It's not true… What's wrong… with me? I can't… fight him…"

Parker laughs, as Farra's eyes went blurry. She moaned, as she was thinking, "I… what's wrong with… Ungh, my… my body is… it's burning…"

His Spirit Caller picked her up and Parker said, "Now… It's time to end this moment… Yes, it was me that got all these beautiful girls into my store. Yes, I was the one that turned them into mannequins. And yes, I have already taken your friends, and YES, I _knew_ you were a cop, from day one, _Farra Stevens of AAW-New York!_ Even if you DO fight back, I have no weakness! Temptation draws within you, doesn't it? And the place that you once called home, before you reached womanhood, you can't resist going back! My Spirit Caller is not a fighter, but assists me in capturing beautiful girls… including one who's still young as she looks. You're still too beautiful to stay on as the perfect model."

He hissed, "Face it, Stevens… _Temperance_ has no weakness. And _you_ have no self-restraint."

She was standing straight, as steam emit the entire backroom. She gasped, as she was looking around, "It… It can't… be…"

Parker smiled, "Welcome home… Farra…"

He laughed, as Farra was slowly stiffening. Parker held up a blueberry brooch and said, "Also, I noticed you're into blue… It's a good thing that I looked through your needs. And do not worry… Once you become one of your own kind, again, you'll thank me, later…"

He removed Farra's shirt, showing her bare skin. He placed the blueberry brooch on her chest, and Farra was resisting to the temptations.

"NO… I… I can't… It's… not… true…" she moaned, slowly turning into a mannequin, "I'm… Help me… Steven… Help… me… … … Miss… Pollyanna… For… give me… I… … … … I… … …"

Her body was completely wooden, with her smile shown and her eyes blank. She was completely a mannequin, as Parker held the blueberry brooch in his hands. He smiled, "Beautiful… The perfect mannequin, now belongs to me…"

He stripped her into naked, as he locked the door. He then held up a protective mouth mask and said, "Now… It's time to begin… Sena, Asahi, and Farra… Let's begin the makeover…"

He started to remove Farra's head, detaching her head from her body, and placed it on the table. He then removed her arms from her body, and separated her upper body and lower body. He then started to repaint her skin, using an airbrush and a swatch, to match her normal skin color, all over her bare body parts. He then attached a small peg into Farra's head's neckhole. He placed the head up straight and said, examining her hair, "That hair has got to go… Your blonde hair is beautiful… But your blue highlight… not so much…"

He held her blue streak and re-dyed the blue streak to her blonde color. He left the head to set, overnight, as he turned to Asahi. He added, "Well, while we let our perfect mannequin dry her skin and her hair, it's your turn… All we need is your hair groomed to a wavy style, and your skin a polished alabaster shine. But first…"

He removed Asahi's mannequin head, twisting it off. He turned her upper body around, showing her bare back. He then smiled, holding up the airbrush, and painted in Asahi's flesh color. What he also did was paint over Asahi's diamond scar, covering it completely. He then smiled, and removed her upper body, and placed it on the table. He reattached her head and removed her bikini top, with her long black hair covering her breasts. He then turned off the lights and said, "Sleep tight, my dear mannequins… Tomorrow is your time to shine… forever…"

He left the backroom, leaving a cold dead silence in the room, as Farra Stevens and Asahi Sakurai have become permanent models for _Casa de Muñecas_ , in Parker Andrews' display show.

* * *

The next day, Steven Cooke was on the phone, trying to pick up Farra.

"Come on… Farra, where are you, you idiot?" he growled, as he waited, "Farra… Damn it, pick up!"

He slammed the receiver and roared, "FUCK HER!"

Mundy said, "It's been two days… And they haven't left the department store?"

"No… Now, I'm worried…" Steven said, "It's not like the girls to be absent."

Mundy replied, "We might as well go to _Casa de Muñecas_ , despite that the fruity bloke doesn't want us to join."

Steven agreed, and they prepared to go. But Scarlet appeared and called, "And where do you two think you're going?"

Steven said, " _Casa de Muñecas_."

Scarlet huffed, " _That_ place? This is Agent Stevens' bag. She and Asahi have this. I got the memo, last night. They'll handle this job."

Mundy asked, "But, ma'am… It's not like them to be late… Do you think they have fallen?"

She replied, "No. Knowing The Gang's Aces, they can get the job done. In the meantime, a mission came up, and since Mizuki's being treated, Stevens and Sakurai busy, and the others in _god knows where…_ You two are the only ones for the job. Here."

She gave them a folder, as she replied, "Aside from the old department store of Farra's past, trouble has endured in New Jersey. Enzo Amore needs your assistance on the job. A helicopter is on waiting, as trouble in Jersey continues…"

Steven said, "What about Farra and Asahi?"

Scarlet barked, "Shut up about those two, for once, and think for _yourself_!"

She comforted him and said, "Look… I'm worried, too… But they'll be fine. I promise. They won't fail this mission… I hope…"

Mundy said, "You say that like it's a bad thing…"

Scarlet barked, "Oh, shut up!"

She left, as Steven felt worried. Mundy said, "It's alright. Farra's fine. She does care for you."

Steven replied, "Yeah, right… She does love me, but she's already loyal to Percival."

"It's not that. You did battles, without her. But now, you got me, since the others are heading to Egypt, while Farra and Asahi are holding their own."

Steven replied, "You're right… She'll be fine. I'm going to be going to New Jersey, and then check and see what she's up to…"

They departed to their transport, as they were headed to New Jersey.

 **XXXXX**

The next day, at _Casa de Muñecas_ , Parker returned and reattached Asahi whole, leaving her only naked, and wrapped in clear plastic. He then turned to Farra and said, "You're now perfect… NO blue streak… NO movement… NO faults…"

He placed the blueberry brooch on her and said, "But just to be sure…"

Farra returned to human form, emotionless and with her body immovable. He jabbed his finger onto her face, poking her skin. He then said, "No response. Perfect… You're beautiful now, with no faults… You're what you are now… just a mannequin. But a perfect one…"

Farra spoke in an emotionless voice, "I am a mannequin. I am made of wood. I am a mannequin. I am a mannequin."

Parker hugged her and whispered, "Yes. With who you really are now gone, you're a new Farra Stevens…"

Farra spoke, "I am not Farra. I am a mannequin. I am made of wood."

He smiled, "Oh, right… No soul inside you, and your body now different, means you're a whole different person now."

He kissed her on the lips, and Farra's eyes suddenly water. She then said, as she was still stiff-moving, "I am a mannequin. I am not Farra. I am not Farra. I am a mannequin. I am made of wood…"

She then trailed off, "I am… made of… wood… I am a mannnnnnne… quinnnnnnnnnnn…"

She changed back to her mannequin form. Farra's body remained with a smile, and he smirked, "Goodbye, Farra Stevens, and hello, the _perfect mannequin_."

He unscrewed her head off and placed it into a box. Her body was taken apart. He placed all her parts into a cardboard box and sorted them out. He said, as he was about to close the lid, "The Perfect Mannequin… is finally home…"

As he shut the lid, a woman in a mauve dress called out, "OH! We need that mannequin, sir!"

Parker asked, "Huh? Her?"

"The blonde one."

Parker said, "Alright, fine… Make sure she's in the lingerie section, on display. This one, in plastic, will be in the warehouse."

He carried the Asahi mannequin away, as the woman picked up the box.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Farra was whole, as the woman was brushing her long blonde hair. She was wearing a white bra and panties, with a white garterbelt and stockings. She was posed with her left hand on her hip, and her right arm down. Farra was beside Sena, in her red lingerie, posing with her right hand on her head, and her left arm on her hip, posing in a sexy pose. They were on a white pedestal, being displayed for the newest lingerie.

Meanwhile, as the woman was finishing up with the display, the same woman that called to Farra, last night, was outside the building, seeing the aftermath.

"I was too late…" she said, "Farra Stevens is doomed. She's a mannequin, forever… Miss Pollyanna… Why?"

She turned away, as Coco, or Luther, appeared to her. He said, as he was annoyed, "Parker didn't like you, because you're snoopy… So close to finding out, too…"

She huffed, "I don't care. I failed my mission…"

Luther said, "No. It's not over. You can save Farra, without Parker knowing."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine… He still keeps me, because of my wildish charm to the cute girls…" Luther said, as he held the girl's hand, "I'm lucky he never fired me. I would resign, but he needed me."

She sighed, as she turned away, feeling unhappy. She then asked, "Luther!"

He stopped by the doors and said, "If… you really want to save Mother's legacy of _Casa de Muñecas_ , you have to stop Parker. Just save Farra Stevens… and Mother will have her legacy back."

The woman said, "I… I do not understand, Luther…"

He winked, "You'll find a way… Cassandra…"

He went inside, as Cassandra sighed, "Farra… Mother will understand… Pollyanna Martinez's legacy… will not be besmirched… I will free you of your porcelain shell, and return you to the land of the living…"

She waited outside, as she smiled, "Farra, you are a mannequin, forever… But not for long. I, Cassandra Juliet Martinez, will see to it that he will not succeed. I have to get in there… but how?"

 **XXXXX**

At a warehouse, blocks away from _Casa de Muñecas_ , Asahi was placed in a line of mannequins, on a wall, and remained in plastic. Parker said, as he looked at Asahi, holding up her gold bracelet, "You won't be needing _this_ , anymore, Asahi Sakurai… Welcome to your new life… From Gynoid of Legends… to Mannequin of Beauty…"

He walked away, as the silence resumed, leaving Asahi all naked and alone, in a warehouse full of extra mannequins needed. Asahi remained stiff, lifeless, and silent.

 **XXXXX**

Parker was in his office, as he placed Asahi's bracelet in his drawer. He turned to a wall, and viewed the brooches of the apple, strawberry, and blueberry, with the cute eyes. He then nodded, and dialed the number. He was delivering the brooches to an _exclusive_ customer.

"Hello? Operator? Give me a directory to Egypt…"

Parker is about to send the souls of Farra, Asahi, and Sena to MIO. If they get delivered to Egypt, Farra and Asahi will remain mannequins, forever. Will he succeed at the delivery?

* * *

That night, Luther looked at the Farra mannequin, and then stroked her long blonde hair. He then said, as he was upset, "You blamed me for this heinous act, and now you're forevermore made of wood… But I won't let Parker Andrews have his way… For _mi madré_ … for _mi familia_ … and for _Casa de Muñecas_ …"

He held up a cellphone and dialed Cassandra, "Cassandra, it's Luther… We have to rescue _Señora_ _Stevens_. Do as I say, and we'll get her out… Come by to the store, tomorrow… _alone…_ "

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIV – End_**

* * *

 ** _Steven Cooke and Mundy Gooden are heading to New Jersey, unknown to the tragic outcome of Farra Stevens and Asahi Sakurai. And what of Cassandra Martinez, and her role in this story?  
Find out in the next episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	72. Episode 25 Chapter 1

Last time, Farra Stevens and Asahi Sakurai, alongside Sena Aoi, enter a mysterious department store, _Casa de Muñecas_ , the same name as Farra's old job, from long ago. But trouble stirred, when Parker Andrews, the manager, was stealing innocent girls, turning them into mannequins.

To make things worse off, he subdued Sena, then Asahi, and then, after easily defeating her, he obtained Farra, who was dubbed " _The Perfect Mannequin_ ". After failing to land a punch, a bewildered and shocked Farra became one of Parker's mannequins.

Meanwhile, a mysterious woman was watching the store, outside, learning the awful truth. Coco, the man who hired the three girls, is named Luther Montrose Martinez. The girl outside is Cassandra Juliet Martinez. They are both related to the late Polly Anne Martinez, the founder of the _Casa de Muñecas_ franchise. Upon learning that Parker is giving the brooches away to MIO, the Martinez Siblings seek action.

* * *

That night, Parker left the store and said, "Hey, lock up for me, Coco! I have to leave earlier, for an important meeting."

Luther said, "Sure thing, boss. I'll watch those pretty mannequins for you."

Parker smiled and said, "Thanks. Sorry that Miss Stevens thrashed you…"

Luther said, "Oh, she thought I was jumping to conclusions… You go on ahead."

Parker left, as Luther waited. After ten minutes, he went to the back and carried the Farra mannequin to the backroom.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXV – Chapter 1: Infiltration!  
Cassandra the Fool!_**

* * *

Minutes later, Farra was stripped naked, as Luther admired her body, "For a mannequin, you're still sexy as you look."

The vent on the wall started to unscrew itself. Cassandra appeared from the vents and hopped out. She then leapt onto her feet and said, "Infiltration complete."

Luther smiled, "You're just in time, Cassandra…"

Cassandra said, "Where's Miss Sakurai and Miss Sena?"

Luther said, "Never mind them. But… can you do me a favor and examine her?"

Cassandra held her glasses and looked at the mannequin. She nodded and said, "Uh-huh… Just as I feared…"

She replied, "All life signs show none… She's gone… Farra Stevens' life energy is diminished to zero…"

Luther said, "No… Something must've drained her life away."

She said to him, "Luther, you can't think such things. Miss Stevens… She's a mannequin…"

She knocked on her head, making a hollow sound. She added, "Even so, I wish I knew what…"

Luther realized, "The… The brooches… Wait a minute… I created the brooches for cute designs… but…"

" _Qué_?"

"The brooches of the fruits? He said that he'd borrow my pins… Could he-? He wouldn't!"

"Luther, brother, it couldn't be so…"

"Maybe not… But Parker may have the brooches in his office. Cassandra, search his office."

She said, "Understood."

She walked off, as she stated, "I saw a glimpse of him, on the phone, the other day, sitting his office. I know exactly where he is."

Luther said, "You do that… In the meantime… I'll return Farra to her display podium."

He redressed her in blue lingerie and said, "That perverted freak… He ruined her identity… and now she's a mannequin… I knew I would've sued, but-."

Cassandra stopped and said, "Luther. _Mi madre_ wanted her dream to be renewed… not depraved… Do not deny that _mama_ left it to you, and be secondary owner… This _isn't_ her dream."

She went to Parker's office, as Luther felt uneasy.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, at the dead of night, Parker was waiting for a woman in pink hair, wearing a black hood. She said, "Parker Andrews?"

He said, "You came…"

She replied, "I only come for proof, for my Lady MIO. My name Yuno Gasai. I am of the pink topaz of the Fuji Gems. It's nice to finally meet you, _Temperance of the Tarot_."

Parker gave Yuno a folder of pictures, showing the three mannequins of his victims, including Farra. Yuno smiled and grinned, showing her vampire fangs, "Beautiful… So perfect in every way… I believe that Farra Stevens, The Gang's firebird, has been turned?"

"Indeed. _Casa de Muñecas_ is the store she forever hails from. Now, no longer a part of the problem to your boss. I also have Asahi Sakurai, the Diamond Ace."

"You did good. You defeated Mech-Asahi… Now, I come for the deal."

"Yes. I have what you wanted, and they're back in my office. Why don't we go together and you can retrieve it?"

He smiled, but she said, "No. If I go, right now, they may cause suspicion. I will head to _Casa de Muñecas_ , tomorrow, for the pick-up. You sure they are all there?"

"Three brooches, made for your boss, and more…"

Yuno smiled, "Splendid… See you tomorrow night…"

She vanished in the darkness, as Parker smirked evilly, "Thank you, my friend… Shame that you won't become a mannequin, too… with such a posture."

He walked off, returning to the department store.

Meanwhile, at _Casa de Muñecas_ , Luther and Cassandra were outside, as he locked up. Luther said, "Now, remember, if we can use the brooches you found, then we have Mr. Andrews on the ropes."

Cassandra said, "Do not worry. I have located his fruit brooches. However, unlocking the display case is tough. I want to reach for it, but I noticed that his security is tighter. I will have to decode the display case, before trouble begins."

Luther said, "Indeed. We have until tomorrow to get the brooches back… and also save Asahi and Farra…"

"And Miss Aoi."

He saw Parker coming, as Luther whispered, "You better leave. Parker's coming back."

Cassandra said, "See you tomorrow…"

She rode off in her Vespa, as Parker walked by. He asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one. Just a visitor that wanted to shop. But I said that we're closed for the night…"

Parker looked on, and thought, "It's her, isn't it? Cassandra Martinez, the snooper…"

He said, "Well, anyways, big day tomorrow. I have a friend coming in, tomorrow night, for a delivery. Those brooches you made for me, well, someone was interested in buying a set."

Luther said, "Which ones? The apple, strawberry, and blueberry?"

Parker asked, "How did you-?"

"Oh, lucky guess. I make a sweet lemon and banana brooch."

"Okay… weirdo. I'm going to retire in my office. See you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Mr. Andrews."

Parker went back inside, as Luther walked home. He whispered, as he was angry, "It's time… _Señora Farra_ will be rescued…"

* * *

Later on, in Egypt, Steven Nevins was viewing the crystal, with his hawk on his shoulder. He growled, as he saw the Farra mannequin.

"Knowing Farra's pure heart… She doesn't realize that her heart and soul is not synced. Farra, now a wooden figure, with a forced smile and painted on with makeup, could this be the end of one of The Gang's original members of the _Modern Era_?"

Yuno bowed to Mr. Nevins and said, "Lord Nevins, the delivery is made… Tomorrow, I, Yuno Gasai, will retrieve the souls of the three victims: Sena Aoi, Farra Stevens, and Asahi Sakurai. Lady MIO has won this battle."

He said, "Do as you must… But I sense trouble within your range, dear Gasai. The cards viewed of your success on retrieving the souls of my former friends… but this one…"

He saw a vision of Cassandra. He then said, "Methinks that there is someone wanted to close down Parker Andrews' business. Keep aware, and bring me their souls, right away. Go tomorrow. Dawn may approach, right now…"

Yuno bowed and said, "Yes, master…"

* * *

Meanwhile, across the seas, Team Nevins is aboard a boat, heading to Singapore.

If you remember the last time Team Nevins was involved, it was the loathsome curse of MIO, which is inside Mizuki Takase. Even the Speedwagon Foundation, with their cutting-edge treatments, led by their expert physicians, was powerless to stop it. To save Mizuki, Team Nevins, consisting of Michelle Nevins, Chazz Princeton, Peter Giese, Rook Hadigan the 3rd, Heather Dunn, and Yamabuki Suou, head off to Egypt. With air travel now deemed impossible and too treacherous, they board a boat, sailing to their next stop – _Singapore_.

Michelle said, as they were on a huge white boat, "To get from Hong Kong to Singapore, we'll be on the waters, for three days. Well, until then, let's relax, and keep our spirits up."

Michelle, wearing only a striped shirt and jeans, relaxed in the sun, as Peter was sitting in the shade. She said to him, Chazz, and Heather, "But first, I have a question for your three blokes… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SODDERS SITTING IN THE SHADE?"

Chazz was relaxing, as Heather sported a pink parasol. Heather said, "Well, it is ridiculously hot down here… but we are agents, after all… Big Guy and I don't like the heat, since he's usually near me, like I'm an air-conditioner. Ice Shard does chill one's body temperature, and is immune to frostbite."

Peter added, "Hmph."

Michelle sighed, "These blokes are such stiffs."

Rook asked Yamabuki, "So, this is what Japan calls it _Bushido_. Clear your mind, and even flames keep cool."

Yamabuki said, "That's all well and good, but that really won't get you any props."

As they relaxed, a shout appeared on the boat, as a child in a red shirt and denim overalls was being manhandled by a sailor in blue stripes.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU JERK!" The boy cried.

"Shut your trap, you brat!" The sailor shouted, restraining the boy.

Michelle called, "Oi, there! Who's that? I thought we agreed that we had no other passengers on this ship, but us!"

The sailor called, "Sorry, ma'am, but tis a stowaway! This little punk was hiding in the storage rooms, below!"

Michelle asked, "Huh? Stowaway?"

The boy shouted, "GET OFF ME, YOU PUNK! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The sailor jeered, "Tell it to the police, you little shit! I dare you!"

The boy broke free and pleaded, "NO, PLEASE! Just let me go, please! I just wanted to see my Dad in Singapore. That's all. I'll do anything! You can even put work for me, for my ticket!"

The sailor pinched his cheek and said, "No way I'm letting you go. I ain't falling for your childish antics. But first, I'm going to let the captain know-."

The boy bit his arm, as he screamed in pain. He broke free and jumped into the water.

"WHOA! That kid's got guts!" Yamabuki cheered, "Into the drink he goes, and he still shows tenacity!"

Heather stepped out of the shade and asked, "Is he planning to swim to shore, from out here?"

Peter joined in, and sighed, "I'd normally punch that sailor, but Michelle's right."

Chazz said, "Just leave him. He wouldn't have dived in, if he wasn't a good swimmer."

The boy swam away, as the sailor gasped in horror, seeing a shark fin stick out, heading towards him. He cried, "NO! He's dead! That ocean is infested with sharks!"

Michelle gasped, as the shark went closer. Heather said, "Not good."

Michelle called out, "HEY, KID! COME BACK! IT'S DANGEROUS! YOU'LL DIE!"

Yamabuki called, "Listen to us! There are sharks out there!"

The boy saw the shark and screamed. The shark appeared and lunged at the boy, devouring him with his razor-sharp teeth!

 **POW!  
** "ORA-ORA-ORAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter's Phantom emerged from the water, before the shark would feast on the boy, landing a massive right to the body. His Phantoms started to pummel and beat up the shark, dropping its carcass into the water, bloodied and battered.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Miz-K Productions would like to apologize for the cruelty towards animals, including the sharks._

Chazz emerged from the water, as Peter was swimming back to the ship. He grabbed the boy by the clothes and said, "Good grief… Let's go, you little brat."

He stopped, and let go of the boy. He began to pat his chest, only to realize…  
"Wait a second…"

He removed the child's hat, showing long black hair. The child was a girl.

"A girl?" Peter viewed it, and huffed, "And a runty one at that… Just my luck…"

Chazz growled, "Of all the bad luck… you devil man…"

The girl shouted, "HOW DARE YOU FEEL UP MY CHEST, YOU BASTARD?"

She slapped him, but Chazz blocked her arm. He sighed, as he grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the ship. He said, "Good grief, kid…"

As they were swimming to the boat, a fish monster appeared from inside the shark. It showed a huge twin fins, swimming towards them. Chazz noticed it, as Michelle called, "Hey, Chazz! BELOW YOU! Something's coming at you, from underwater! It's not a shark, but it's racing towards you! You have to get out of here, now! HURRY! SWIM TO THE BOAT!"

Chazz started swimming, as the monster went closer. Rook cried, "He won't make it! He's too far away!"

Heather held her ice staff and cried, "In that case, leave it to me! Chazz, grab onto my icicle! **_ICE EMPRESS!_** "

She produced a very long icicle, and faced towards the water. Chazz grabbed it, with the girl in his arms, and hopped upwards. The monster destroyed the life preserver into pieces. And then, it sank to below.

"IT JUST DISAPPEARED!" Yamabuki cried, "I KNOW OF THIS! IT'S A SPIRIT CALLER!"

Rook said, "Fascinating… An aquatic Spirit. In all my dealings with the occult, I never heard of such a thing."

They stared at the girl, in a menacing glare. Michelle said, "This girl… You don't think she is…"

Yamabuki gasped, "Is _she_ the Spirit Caller?"

Heather asked, "Did she try to lead Chazz and Peter into shark-infested waters, on purpose?"

The girl looked on, only to be befuddled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Luther and Cassandra were sitting in their room, together. Luther said, as he was brushing her hair, "I had to ask Parker that I may take the day off. He said we have enough mannequins, for now. That's a stretch, since he's got _enough_ victims, already."

Cassandra said, "You're very hostile towards Mr. Andrews, are you? The guy banned me forever, for no good reason."

"There _was_. You knew what he was up to, were you?"

"Yes. And even so, if I were to go to the police, they'd never believe me."

"Knowing Parker, he'd try to ruin _mi madre's_ business… What's his deal, anyway?"

Cassandra closed her eyes and said, "I'm a fool, brother… I deserve to be punished for this… Go ahead… Hurt me…"

Luther said, "Night's still young, _hermana_. Besides, we have to prepare for tonight. Wear black, only…"

"No. You said that it's a fashion disaster… and also, my outfit will do fine…"

She unzipped her scuba dress and said, "But… Will you please fix me up?"

Luther nodded, "Certainly… We can't have you go out in _Casa de Muñecas_ , at below 85%, now can we?"

She giggled, as Luther opened up her back panel, showing wires and circuitry.

She said, "Please be careful, _hermano_ …"

Luther held up a pair of pliers and said, "You also need to recharge, too. Now, this won't hurt a bit…"

Cassandra yelped, as he tweaked a wire, " _AY-AY!_ "

She breathed heavily, "That's ticklish… and painful, brother…"

He asked, "Would it be fair if I deactivated you?"

She said, "Please. This will save me trouble. _Shutting down system unit… Apagando la unidad del sistema…_ "

She bowed her head and was powered off. Cassandra Martinez is an android, while Luther is her brother and repairman. He began to work on Cassandra and said, "I hope I'm not too late… Parker said that he has an 8 O'clock meeting with a visitor… Farra… Asahi…"

* * *

Returning to the ship, in the ocean near Ho Chi Minh City, The Gang stared down at the girl, who was soaking wet.

"What? What are you idiots looking at? It looks creepy, you know?" She barked.

She brandished a pocket knife, as she called out, "If you got a problem, I'll shiv each of your six losers! I'll take all of you on, one-by-one! Don't underestimate me, you jerks!"

Yamabuki thought, in annoyance, "Ehhh? Is she playing us? Maybe we should toss her back in the ocean."

Heather responded, "Calm down. If she _is_ a Spirit Caller, and she gets eaten by sharks, it'd be bad."

Michelle said, "We've already checked the 11 people on this boat… The captain, 4 crewmates, and us… I'm positive that they're all in the clear."

Peter replied, "I don't know who she is, but she's pissing me off. Either she's one of MIO's gynoids, or just a bratty child that wants blood…"

Rook asked, "Young lady, not that I may ask this question, but… How's MIO doing, these days?"

The girl replied, "MIO, huh? Who the hell is that?"

Yamabuki answered, "Don't pretend like you don't know, kid!"

The girl prepared to fight, as she yelled, "Hey, I warned you punks! Now you're gonna get it! My demon blade is ready for its 340th victim, and you all look like prime cuts."

Heather chuckled, "I can assure you, we're not…"

Peter sighed, "Good grief…"

The girl shouted, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY? Stupid jerkhole!"

"Jerk hole?" Heather thought, as she responded, "You know, now that I think about it, this girl… I don't think she _is_ the Spirit User…"

Michelle said, "Yes… But who, then?"

* * *

 ** _While in New York, Yuno Gasai is about to take Farra and Asahi away, making them permanent mannequins… Near the shore of Vietnam, Team Nevins has problems of their own.  
Next chapter, Team Nevins's trek to Egypt continues onward…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	73. Episode 25 Chapter 2

Remember last time? Team Nevins is aboard a ship, sailing to Singapore. They meet a stowaway, who is a little girl, wanting to meet her father. However, trouble stirred, when a Spirit Caller swam towards our heroes, and they suspect that the girl is responsible.

Rook asked, "Young lady, not that I may ask this question, but… How's MIO doing, these days?"

The girl replied, armed with her knife, "MIO, huh? Who the hell is that?"

Yamabuki answered, "Don't pretend like you don't know, kid!"

The girl prepared to fight, as she yelled, "Hey, I warned you punks! Now you're gonna get it! My demon blade is ready for its 340th victim, and you all look like prime cuts."

Heather chuckled, "I can assure you, we're not…"

Peter sighed, "Good grief…"

The girl shouted, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY? Stupid jerkhole!"

"Jerk hole?" Heather thought, as she responded, "You know, now that I think about it, this girl… I don't think she _is_ the Spirit User…"

Michelle said, "Yes… But who, then?"

As they were pondering, the captain appeared, wearing his blue shirt and white pants, with gray hair and a beard.

"Is this a stowaway, Milady? Thanks for grabbing her for me." he called.

She gasped, as Michelle said, "Captain."

* * *

 ** _Episode XXV – Devil vs. Fish!  
Dark Blue Moon!_**

* * *

The captain grabbed the girl, as Chazz lit his cigarette. Michelle said, "Whoa, captain… Ease up."

The Captain restrained the girl and boomed, "When it comes to stowaways, I'm rather strict! You may be a girl, but if I let you stay on my ship, there'd just be more and more stowaways! I think we'll lock you in the brig, until we make it to port!"

Michelle sighed, as she said, "Hold it! Before you do, captain. I have a question. You verified the identities of all eleven men on board."

The captain said, "Of course, my men have worked aboard this ship for ten long years; veterans at sea. I'll vouch for any man on board. I'm not worried about that, since I gave you my word, from the very beginning, ma'am."

He turned to Chazz and said, "Oh, and one more thing…"

 **SWIPE!  
** "Smoking is not allowed on my ship!" He swiped the cigarette, and added, "You may be young, but I will not allow you to smoke on deck. What were you planning to do with the ash and butt, when you're done? Were you going to toss them into those pristine waters? You may be a guest on this ship, but you'll abide from my rules."

He jabbed the cigarette into his shirt, and hissed, "Got it, punk?"

The captain then escorted the girl to the brig. Black smoke appeared from out of nowhere, as Peter shouted, "HOLD IT, POPS!"

The captain halted, as Peter, emitting black smoke from his mouth, called out, "I appreciate that you stopped Chazz from smoking, I'm good, since I don't smoke. Just do me a favor and not act like a condescending prick, when you make the rules, you fucker."

Michelle barked, "HEY, PETER! Don't be disrespectful to the captain! Mr. Princeton's the one at fault! Besides, the girl brandished a weapon, so technically, the captain's rules are final!"

Peter snorted, leaning to the railing, "His rules don't mean shit! I'll treat that salty seadog by treating him like shit, for no good reason… You know why? Because the _captain's_ the Spirit Caller…"

The others gasped, as Michelle cried, "HE'S A WHAT?"

The others yelled, "WHAT THE-?"

The captain asked, "A Spirit… Caller? I'm not sure I follow you, sir…"

Rook complained, "That is completely impossible, Peter! We chose Captain Drago, because he was verified to sail us to Singapore, as recommendation from the Speedwagon Foundation! We can trust him. There's no chance of it, at all, that he's a Spirit User."

Yamabuki cried, "Mr. Giese! Random guesses will only make things confusing!"

Heather said, "No, wait! He may think that he _is_ the Spirit User."

"Hold on, what's this Spirit User?" The captain asked, in confusion.

Peter said, "My Darkness Shadow has abilities, unlike the ESP Perk. I found a way to differentiate power stone users from others. Precious Stones, Power Cores, Spirits, Stands, you name it."

"Wha?" Michelle asked.

"The trick is… Spirit Callers can't stand cigarette smoke… And a single whiff makes a vein pop up, from under their nose!"

Everyone gasped, as the captain, Michelle, Heather, Rook, and Yamabuki held their noses, in shock. The girl asked, "Uh, what the hell is going on?"

Yamabuki bawled, "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, PETER! THAT'S A FALSE ACCUSATION!"

Peter smiled, "You're right… Only an idiot would fall for that false accusation… And I say we _found_ that idiot…"

He pointed at Captain Drago, as Michelle cried, "No way… He called his bluff!"

The captain screamed in shock, as Team Nevins was stunned. Drago stared down at them, menacingly, as his eyes rolled up.

"Impressive!" Michelle said, "But what made you think Captain Drago is the Spirit User?"

Peter said, "Chazz's Ojama Star and my Phantoms are very fast… To be honest, I had no clue, until Chazz tried his cigarette, to tip off the rest of the crew. Simple as that."

Drago laughed, "And I fell for it! Damn, you're good! Didn't expect this… But you're right. I'm not the captain… The real captain is already shark food, down in the China Sea."

Peter roared, "If that's the case, you can join him, only _you're_ swimming in the River Styx, you bastard!"

Drago chuckled, as the monster returned. It grabbed onto the ankle of the girl and lifted her up high.

" **DAMN IT! NO!** " Michelle, Rook, Heather, & Yamabuki shrieked.

The monster showed itself, as a mutant sea monster with blue scales, and four eyes.

 _Trouble underwater – lies and betrayal!_ The Moon Card, in which Steven Cooke also represents, shows fear of the unknown! Drago shows his Spirit Caller – _Dark Blue Moon_!

Drago said, as the monster clasped the girl tight, "I kept my identity hidden, hoping to pick you off, one-by-one. Six-on-one is so troublesome, even for me. The other way would've been much simpler."

He yelled, "But since you already know who I am, _six-on-one_ , it is!"

He smirked, "But it shows that lady luck is on my side, seeing the girl within my grasp! Think I'll take a dip with her, in these shark-infested waters. If you want to save her, you can dive in after us… In the ocean, I have the advantage! I can take all six of you, at once!"

Peter glared, "Go on! Act tough, when you hide behind a hostage! It'll take a lot more than that to shake me off, you dumbass!"

"It's no act!" Drago boasted, " _This_ is a prediction. You, Peter Giese, right? I hear that you have the Darkness Shadow, the most powerful Precious Stone of all… I like to put that to the test. I've heard your heroics _and_ your carnage. I'm not trying to brag, but my Dark Blue Moon is king, underwater. And yes, darkness represents Death, since some people die drowning. But for my Spirit, it can swim faster than any fish in the sea, and much faster than a meathead like you…"

He jumped on the railing and said, "Why don't we test that theory, right now? I mean… if you're not afraid of a little… SALTWATER!"

The sea monster dove into the water, along with Drago. But Peter remained in place. His three Phantoms appeared, as he cried, " ** _Yoru Sen Akuma – DARKNESS DEVIL!_** "

The Phantoms land a punch to the monster's skull, followed by his Chaos Fist, "ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! **ORAAAAAAAAH!** "

He landed one final punch, sending the sea beast into the blue water. The girl is rescued by his two remaining Phantoms, hanging on the railing. Drago was drifting afloat, as he was badly bloodied.

"No… way… He's that fast… He attacked me, before we could fall… He normally let the Darkness Shadow consume him… But he… He's controlled it…"

Yamabuki smirked, "Never underestimate a Stone User; it's what I'll call those with Precious Stones of Control!"

Peter said, "YOU'RE the only one swimming in saltwater, today, pops! Choke on it!"

Rook called, "You're undoing was to outwit an AAW Agent! Tough break!"

Yamabuki laughed, "Well said, Rookie~!"

Drago was floating away, as Yamabuki smiled, "There he goes… He talked up his Spirit's power, I expected to see more. But in the end, he's just a blabbering idiot."

Peter pulled the girl up, but Michelle asked, "Hey, Peter! You need help? Hurry up, would you?"

Peter groaned, "I can't…"

His arm was covered in barnacles, as he growled, "Damn it… I'm being pulled in…"

Rook gasped, "Those are-."

Heather said, "They're barnacles! They're a type of crustacean that lives between high and low tides."

Michelle said, "They're on Phantom #2 & #3's arms, and they got stuck on the side of the boat!"

Peter growled, "Salty seadog! He's still got some fight left in him! He must've done that, when I attacked! Damn things keep multiplying!"

He started to grow weak, as Michelle called, "The captain's disappeared! I don't see him in the water! Peter, pull harder!"

Peter groaned, "Wh-What do you think I'm trying to do? That's why I'm sweating like a pig!"

He was pulled in, falling to the ocean. Heather called out, using a snowy afterimage of herself, "BIG GUY!"

He chucked the girl up, and Heather caught her. She returned to the ship, as Peter and his Phantoms plummeted into the waters.

"HE FELL IN!" Michelle cried.

Peter touched the bottom of the sea floor, as he was moaning in pain, but holding his breath. Drago said, "Welcome, landlubber… This is Dark Blue Moon's undersea level, and from here, he reigns supreme, deep below in the briny depths."

Peter growled, and launched an upper to Drago. But he was pushed back to the rocks, with a pulse of air. "Bad idea underestimating me…" the captain said, "You disappoint me, in your size… But since your powers can make you talk, underwater, how about you show us more of your one-liners, from your cocky side?"

Peter's Phantoms spoke, as the first one said, "So, what would you like, after the three of us gut you?"

The second one said, "It'd be a shame to waste fish… Sushi, fish paste, or a plate of sashimi… Mizuki would like that, but I'm doing her the favor."

The third one smirked, "He'll make one hell of a meal, since Lord Peter has an appetite."

Drago boasted, "Don't play games with me, fool. You sound tough, but I know the truth. But I am curious by your abilities, and how it'll last… You're probably going to tell yourself, " _How long can you stand, underwater? I can last about two minutes, but can he last longer than me?_ " Well, let me answer that… My lung capacity is three times the size as your pitiful lungs… And your afterimages are just flakes of fish food. See, I have trained heavily… Six minutes and twelve seconds is the time, submerged. And!"

 **SMASH!**  
Dark Blue Moon destroyed the propellers on the ship, as the captain boasted out, "If I were you, I would try to avoid my Spirit's cutters! They are ten times deadlier, and faster than a ship's propeller! Sharper, too!"

Peter started to swim upwards, as Drago boomed, "Trying to swim your way back up? Don't waste your time! Those barnacles are growing into your body, and about to consume you! How does it feel to lose your life energy, in the murky waters below? But even so, take a good look around you!"

Peter was caught in a huge whirlpool, as Drago explained, "My Spirit Caller is creating an underwater whirlpool! There's no way you can possibly escape! That's right! Swim faster! You just make it hard to breathe, while your power keeps draining! But it's too soon to kill a smartass like you!"

Michelle cried, from above, "It's been too long! Big Guy can't even swim!"

Rook cried, "A giant whirlpool! It must have him trapped!"

Yamabuki shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS GIESE?"

Heather called, "Let's go and save him!"

They prepared to jump off, but Heather shot an icicle into the whirlpool. Her huge icicle broke off, and examined it. "Those are scales!"

She added that he's using scales in the whirlpool, like a huge blender.

Rook cried, "They're swimming all over the whirlpool, and they're razor-sharp! He wasn't kidding about killing all six of us, at once!"

Chazz said, "It's like a watery antlion pit! If we dive in, we'll be sliced to pieces!"

Peter was caught in the whirlpool, nicking countless times, and growling. Drago calls out, "I'll take a guess at what you're thinking… In one part of the whirlpool, only one part stays still! And that is… _The Eye! Such mundane thinking…_ Is that what you were thinking, right? Even if you use your punches and kicks at me, it has no strength to fight back! See if you can take a free shot at me, fool!"

Back above, Rook shouted, "DAMN HIM! We're completely helpless!"

Heather cried, "Peter's up in the water! But… I don't think he's moving…"

Yamabuki cried, " _Shimata!_ He's motionless!"

Michelle asked, "So, he went limp? He wasn't struggling against the whirlpool? Well… that's actually a good thing."

Drago roared, "Aren't you going to turn me into sashimi, boy? Well, too bad, because I'm turning YOU into CHUM!"

He cackled, as Peter went closer. Dark Blue Moon slashed its talons onto his body, but Peter broke out of the barnacles, splitting into seven afterimages, " ** _YORU NANA SLICER!_** "

 **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!  
** His Phantoms emerged and slashed onto Dark Blue Moon's eyes, and pierced into its eyeballs, in seven slash chops, at once.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?" Peter asked, "You want me as chum?"

Drago started to gurgle and gag, as Peter called, "What's that? You'll have to speak up! We're underwater!"

Drago croaked, "But your power was drained! You planned to go limp, so you strike back at me with your afterimages… That's… what you did!"

Peter replied, "Not even close! I was only focused on an asshole like you… and how fun it would be… to kick your teeth down your throat… and you'll be pissing your pants, underwater… And that's all… Bye, Pops."

 **SLASH!  
** He slashed his right leg onto Drago's body, slicing his entire body, from head to waist, in half. His dead body sunk into the dark abyss.

Peter emerged from the water can inhaled air.

Heather cried, "BIG GUY!"

Michelle smiled, "Jolly good show, Giese!"

Michelle prepared the life preserver, but the ship started to shake. It exploded into a many shots inside, as Yamabuki yelled, "THAT CAPTAIN PLANTED BOMBS IN IT, AFTER ALL! DAMN IT!"

Michelle called out, "GIESE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! SOMEONE SEND OUT A DISTRESS CALL!"

The entire ship exploded into a massive ball of fire, as Team Nevins, the girl, and a few survivors hopped aboard lifeboats and escaped to safety.

* * *

That night, around the time of The Gang's adventure in the China Sea, Yuno Gasai arrived at the department store, _Casa de Muñecas_. She then grinned, as she was preparing for the delivery. She removed her hood, showing long pink hair and wearing a dark blue school uniform. She smiled and said, "This must be the place… _Casa de Muñecas…_ The resting place of _The Perfect Mannequin,_ Farra Stevens…"

She then said, as she was instructed, "Mr. Andrews said that I arrive at 8pm, and the back door will be open for me. Good enough. This will be great."

She reached for the door, but it was slammed shut but a mysterious silver object. Yuno gasped in shock, as a voice called, "Well… What do we have here?"

The silver object was pulled back to a figure in the shadows. Yuno cried, "NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"No one touches Farra's beautiful body! Besides, the body is beautiful, likewise my beautiful chinstrap. How ya doin'?"

He emerged from the shadows, holding up a silver microphone, and with spiky blonde hair and a black beard. Yuno snarled, "Huh? Who are you?"

Enzo smiled, as he said, "I'm what you call the Hero of New York City! AAW-New York, and you're under arrest, likewise your pathetic boss, Parky Park Andrews! Mr. Andrews has kidnapped the girls in his dollhouse, and I'm taking him in!"

Yuno growled, "You catch on, you beardy boy. Does Mr. Beardy Man have a name?"

Enzo bellowed, "YEAH! My name is Enzo Amore! And I am… a _certified G_ … and _bonafide stud_! And you CAN'T! TEACH! THAT!"

He shifted his legs around and concluded, "BADABOOM! Realest guy in the room! HOW YA DOIN'?"

Yuno snarled, "You… an AAW Agent…"

Enzo said, "Yeah, and let me add to this theory… Scarlet Riley knew of this _Casa de Muñecas,_ and she talked to Big Cass. Sent me from Jersey, so Cooke and Gooden take my shift! But I should warn you… NO ONE turns my fellow agents into _Monster High Dolls_ , _Barbies_ , _statues_ , _gargoyles_ , and so on, and so on, how ya doin'?"

In short, Yuno gasped, "What? Then that means-?"

Enzo smirked, "Yeah… She knew about _Casa de Muñecas_ , from the start! You're busted, kid! And for taking down TWO Aces, you're going ONE! On ONE! With the Jersey Agent of AAW, **_SmackTalker Skywalker!_** "

He added, "And if I had a dime for every time Scarlet was right about a place that harbors innocent girls… I HAVE **ZERO DIMES!** "

Gasai gasped, "NO! THOSE HUMANS KNEW?"

He prepared to fight and barked, "Come quietly, Gasai! Interpol told me lots about you, you yandere freak! How ya doin'?"

Enzo and Yuno stared down, as Yuno growled, "Shit… Parker's cover is blown! I thought Farra Stevens and Asahi Sakurai are mannequins, forever… But the heads in AAW knew about it? How did they know?"

 **XXXXX**

Scarlet was sitting by the window, as she growled, "You can thank Broken Matt Hardy for learning this _premonition_ of Farra and Asahi's fate. When I saw that they have become Parker Andrews' mannequins, it was a matter of time. MIO's doing… I bet…"

She shone in a fiery psychic aura and whispered, "Never underestimate the powers of a Broken Brilliance."

* * *

 ** _WAIT! Scarlet knew? And she sent Steven and Mundy away to New Jersey, for nothing?  
Whatever Scarlet has planned, will it rescue Farra and Asahi? And what of Luther and Cassandra Martinez?  
Be sure to tune in to the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	74. Episode 25 Chapter 3

Up in his office, Parker was waiting with a case of the souls he procured, inside brooches. As he waited, he looked at his watch, "Huh… She's late… I was expecting a delivery from Miss Gasai. Where did she run off to?"

It was fifteen past eight, as the department store was closed for the night. However, little did he know, Enzo Amore of AAW was confronting the pickup, Yuno Gasai. Enzo posed, as he called out, "YUNO GASAI! THIS ENDS YOU, NOW!"

Yuno snarled, "You son of a-! FINE! I kill you, only to take your blood, in MIO's name!"

She lashed at him, but-.  
 **SOCK!  
** Cassandra appeared and landed a swift right to her face. She zoomed in and said, "Good day to you, Mr. Amore. I am Cassandra Juliet Martinez."

Luther said, "Save your strength, Cassie… We have much work to do…"

Enzo asked, "Huh? You work here, too?"

Luther said, "Yeah. But I'm going to stop Parker's plans, once and for all! _Mi madre_ , her legacy is being tarnished!"

Cassandra posed and beeped, "Honor shall be satisfied!"

Luther replied, "We're going in, rescue Farra, Asahi, and Sena, and end Parker's crusade!"

Enzo smirked, "You said it! And when we stop this jerk hole from turning girls into dolls, he's going to feel Big Cass's shoe, right in his teeth!"

A voice called, "Wait… no more…"

It was Big Cass. He said to Enzo, "One time, and that's it. I'm helping you. NO ONE touches my agents. NO ONE! NOT EVEN in my hometown of New York!"

Cassandra said, "Right. Let's go in and save them!"

She broke the door down with her bare hands, as Big Cass said, "Heck, I would've kicked it down."

Enzo smirked, "Hey, no, she's got superhuman strength."

Luther said, "No time… Let's go in, before she comes to."

They stepped in the back room, as Parker overheard the noise, from his office. He called out, "What was that? Hello?"

He stepped out of the office and said, "Miss Gasai? I got your delivery."

 **POW!  
** Big Cass lands the Big Boot into his skull. He stumbled to the ground, as he fell limp. The package fell, as Luther caught it. Big Cass said, "Martinez, find Farra and Asahi! We'll hold him off!"

Luther said, "Right!"

Cassandra added, "Understood."

Luther said, "Come on! I know where Farra is. Asahi and Sena are in the backroom."

They ran off, as Big Cass said, "Enzo, you and I… we take care of this blockhead… And then, you return to your armpit of a state."

Enzo prepped up and said, "Hey, yeah, you know me. You still mad at me, for holding you back?"

He yelled at him, "LISTEN TO ME! I didn't hold you back! I held you up!"

Big Cass said, "Look, that was then, this is now. And yes, I'm better off, by myself."

Enzo smirked, "Works for me!"

 ** _NOTE:_** _This chapter, among others, during acts 1 & 3, were published BEFORE BOTH Enzo Amore (or Real1) and Big Cass were fired from WWE. Enzo was fired in WWE on January, while Big Cass left WWE in June (two nights after Money in the Bank). This arc here is the final time we see Enzo and Big Cass together. More on this later._

Parker groaned, as he was getting up, "Ungh… What was that about?"

Big Cass said, "I did, you punk! I'm Head of Alliance Across the World, from here in New York!"

Enzo shouted, "This right here, this is Big Cass!"

Big Cass added, "And I'm seven foot tall! And you can't! Teach! That!"

He also added, "And you're under arrest!"

Parker asked, "Huh? Found out by-?"

He remembered, as he growled, "Damn it… I knew these girls were detectives, but… They work for _him_? HOW?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXV – Chapter 3: Rescue Mission!  
The Martinez Family's Redemption!_**

* * *

Big Cass said, "Scarlet Riley, head of New York's AAW, told me everything. Where are Agents Stevens and Sakurai?"

Parker said, "You'll never find them… I was going to keep them, as my mannequins, forever…"

"Cut the crap, buddy!" Big Cass said, "It's one thing to take an innocent life, but it's another to take an AAW Agent, including Stevens! You're barking up the WRONG tree! THIS is Big Cass's AAW, and I'm the STAR! Enzo and I, for one night, we're going to light up this dollhouse!"

Parker snarled, as he was panicking. Big Cass whispered to Enzo, "Watch yourself. Gasai may come to, and attack us from behind… Not that I care, since you should've been dead."

"Well, thanks for not coming by, too late!" Enzo argued, "That girl in glasses came in and swabbed the deck on that pervert!"

Parker asked, "Girl… in glasses? No… that can only mean…"

 **XXXXX**

Luther carried Farra inside, as Cassandra held up the brooches. Farra was standing straight, as Asahi was lying on the table, with just her upper body and head. Luther said, "Cassandra, you put Asahi together. I'm going to revive Farra, first…"

Cassandra responded, "Roger."

She began to work, as Luther held up the blueberry brooch. He said, as he was upset, "If you will ever forgive me, Farra… It'll all be over…"

He placed the brooch onto her chest, and she started to regain life. The brooch started to shine, and sift the energy into her wooden body. Her skin returned to normal softness, and her body started to collapse. She moaned, as she was dazed and weak. Luther held her, and said, "Farra! Farra!"

Farra returned to normal, as she was breathing heavily. Luther looked at her and said, "Farra… You're alive."

Farra responded, "I am a mannequin. I am made of wood. I am not Farra."

Luther gasped, "OH, NO! She's… She's delusional!"

Cassandra examined her and said, "Just as I feared… Her soul was taken, and a part of her identity was taken away from her. She lost something inside of her."

Luther hugged Farra, as she remained emotionless and limp. Farra whispered, "I am a mannequin… I am a mannequin…"

Luther sobbed, "Do not tell me… We've lost her…"

Cassandra rebuilt Asahi and placed the strawberry brooch onto her bare chest. The shine entered her body, and she turned back to human form. She coughed, as she moaned, "Ungh… What the-?"

Cassandra said, "Asahi… You're alive."

Asahi brushed her hair, as the scar on her back returned to her body. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

She looked at her left arm and gasped, "AAGH! My bracelet! It's gone!"

Luther asked, "Parker must've took it, did she?"

Asahi cringed, covering herself, "AND WHY AM I NAKED?"

Cassandra said, "I'll explain, later… Right now, get dressed, and come with me."

Asahi agreed, "Okay… Uh…"

Cassandra smiled, "Cassandra."

They walked together, as Luther said, "I'll stay with Farra, and hope to regain her memories…"

Farra suddenly laid back straight, as she whispered, "I am… a… manne… quiiiiiii…"

Her body shifted back to mannequin form. The life energy inside her rejected back into the blueberry brooch. He whimpered, "Oh, _que mal_ … It didn't work…"

 **XXXXX**

Big Cass roared, "TAKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

He landed another huge boot to Parker, but he ducked out of the way. Parker then said, "What is this? You can't catch me! I am calm as a cucumber. And you're nothing but toy dolls."

Enzo landed a swift kick to the face and boomed, "DOWN AND OUT! And youse ain't giving me the treatment!"

Parker felt it and huffed, "But… how? I can avoid you violent shots!"

Big Cass said, "You said so yourself. Calm as you are, you believe that our punches are easily avoided, because you think your opponent is just a weak statue. But it's not about the speed and skill of the opponent, it's the will and the heart to fight back! And you, Parker Andrews, have will, but NO heart!"

Enzo barked, "You're all bark, but no bite!"

Big Cass boomed, "That's why you, my friend, are just a sleaze!"

Enzo jived and juked, as he shouted, "And he ain't talking about me!"

Parker was on his knees, and growled, "You're… You can't win, against me…"

Yuno appeared by the doorway and snarled, "Ungh… Where is she-?"

Parker called, "Miss Gasai! Hold these two off, while I retreat to my office!"

Big Cass said, "I don't think so! You don't want us to fight this crazed lunatic, alone… Our beef is with you… you doll collector."  
Enzo smiled, "How ya doin'?"

"Waifu hunter!"  
"How ya doin'?"

"Corrupt manager!"  
"How ya doin'?"

"Perverted sleaze!"  
"HOW YA DOIN'!"

Parker barked, "GOD! Can't you two stop finishing sentences?"

Big Cass said, "Old times. Can't shake off the past, unlike you, you slimeball!"

Enzo called, "Hey, Big Cass! Lemme take Pinky Pie Psycho over here! You take Mr. Ken Doll!"

Big Cass nodded, "Right!"

They prepared to fight Parker and Yuno, as Yuno growled, "You don't want none of this… I'm more crazed than you think. But I run on pure power, only to please my master."

Parker said, "Lemme retreat to my office."

Big Cass was holding Parker off, as Enzo was fighting Yuno.

 **XXXXX**

In Parker's office, Cassandra gave Asahi a white shirt and panties, and then said, "It's beautiful, but I don't want you in the nude…"

Asahi blushed heavily, as Cassandra looked around his desk. She asked, "Miss Sakurai, what does your bracelet look like?"

Asahi said, "It's gold… with gems on it, and it's mainly my source of power."

Cassandra replied, "Okay… Lemme reattach it for you… If I can find it."

She looked through the drawers, as Asahi asked her, "I have something to ask, Cassandra… Uh…"

"Elaborate." Cassandra responded.

Asahi replied, "Ahem… You know Farra's mentor, Pollyanna?"

Cassandra nodded, " _Si._ She is my mother. She once owned the original _Casa de Muñecas,_ before my brother, Luther, was given the rights to it. Sadly, he became shareholder to Mr. Andrews."

Asahi asked, "Then, why are you fighting Parker and Coco?"

Cassandra said, "Coco is my brother, Luther Montrose Martinez. He worked under Parker Andrews, and became his employee, or underling… He wanted to sue, but all he ever wanted was to revive _Mama's_ dream."

"And you?"

"I am his sister. I only wanted to learn more of Mr. Andrews's promise to revitalize _Casa de Muñecas_. Only to realize that he suspects me of learning the truth. I was right."

"I've never seen you in this store, before…"

"That's because Parker banned me from the store, for snooping."

"That's NO excuse! But yeah… spying in a public place _is_ illegal."

"Indeed, my _amiga_."

She pulled out a gold bracelet and said, "Oh! Is this it?"

Asahi said, "Yeah! That's it!"

Cassandra asked, "Why do you want this? Is it special to you?"

Asahi replied, "Well, more or less… only because… I'm a mannequin… I am made of wood…"

Asahi was slowly reverted to mannequin form, as Cassandra gasped, "AY! This bracelet… It's part of her identity…"

Asahi whispered, "I am a mannequin…"

Cassandra placed the bracelet in her left wrist and said, "Is this right?"

The strawberry brooch dropped to the floor, as Asahi was coughing heavily. She moaned, as her skin regained color, "Ah, man… Is this a disease?"

Cassandra smashed the brooch with her foot and said, "Well, your identity is now at 100%. Your soul was just about to return inside the brooch. If your identity is less than 100%, your soul cannot accept it."

Asahi asked, "Huh? You mean… You know what we are?"

Cassandra said, "It's obvious, because I am of vast intellect to many multiverses. I am Cassandra Juliet Martinez, and my card is _The Fool_ , which represents a brand new beginning. But my heart and will is strong, because I am brilliantly smart."

She helped Asahi up and said, "And like you, AAW-New York agent Asahi Sakurai, I'm on your side."

She smiled, as Asahi blushed, "Cassie…"

Noise was heard, downstairs, as Asahi gasped. Cassandra explained, "Two big men have hold Parker off. Luther's with Farra, so, I'll join him. You go help these two… The Big Guy and his bearded friend…"

Asahi asked, "Big Guy, and-… Wait! Enzo and Big Cass?!"

She growled, "I bet they're losing… Cassie, go find Farra and Luther! This one's my dance!"

She pressed the blue button and shouted, " ** _MECHA POWER!_** "

She transformed into Mech-Asahi, in her pop idol outfit. She rushed to the battle, as Cassandra nodded, but felt confused, "What a surprise. I wonder if she's an android, like me."

She smiled, and headed back to the backroom.

 **XXXXX**

Parker was slowly retreating, as Yuno used her sword to swipe down Enzo. He dodged every attack, but was landed in the back of the blade, into his chest. Big Cass cried, "ENZO!"

He rushed to Yuno, as she smirked, "You want the same thing, you brute?"

Big Cass said, "Enzo's useless, by himself. But I can flatten you, like a pizza!"

Enzo groaned, "She's from Hell…"

Big Cass said, "This one's mine, Enzo. Stay back."

He added, "And I don't need a scrawny motor-mouth backing _me_ up! With or without Enzo, I can lambast _your_ sorry ass!"

Yuno roared, as she swiped at Big Cass. She yelled, "You're _seven foot tall…_ and you're a BIG EASY TARGET!"

 **WHAM!  
** He lands a big boot to the wrist, knocking her sword off her hands. Big Cass grabbed her arms and shouted, "Look at me, you brat! You got a lot of nerve, siding with the devil!"

He chucked her into a wall. She dropped down and groaned, "Shit… They're… They're too much to take… I underestimated them…"

Big Cass called, "Now, on your feet, and beat it!"

Yuno growled, "I came here… for the souls… and now-."

Parker was crawling to the door, as he smiled, "Good… I made it…"

He opened the door, but was blasted by two laser beams. He was singed, as he fell to the floor. Mech-Asahi appeared, as she called, "Parker Andrews, you make _one perfect pervert_!"

Parker gasped, "ASAHI?! BUT HOW?"

Mech-Asahi posed, "No amount of lust can ever hold _me_ , you sicko! I am a Gynoid of Justice, NOT your personal sex doll! I am **_Idol Justice – Mech-Asahi!_** "

She pointed at him and boomed, "Parker Andrews, you turned _Casa de Muñecas_ , Farra's favorite place, and turned it into your own bordello of mannequins! You may have gotten her and Sena Aoi, but no amount of heart can stop the Idol Justice!"

Yuno grinned, as she was hurt, "Ungh… So, instead of three… we have _two_ …"

Asahi asked, "Huh? Now who are _you_?"

Yuno got up and said, "Ergh… You'll know, soon enough… This is not over, Asahi Sakurai! You and your friends… WILL FALL!"

She escaped within the shadows, as Parker cried, "WAIT!"

Yuno called out, as she disappeared, "Sorry, but I cannot accept _two_ souls, if the third is alive and useful! Deal's off, pervert!"

Parker was annoyed, as Asahi replied, "Well… You had this coming for a long time… Parker Andrews…"

He sobbed, "Ungh… NO… Wait, have mercy! I was only following orders!"

Asahi said, "Your only downfall was taking my identity, and erasing what I am! Cassie saved me, and she's going after Farra!"

He snarled and seethed, "I fucking hate that woman, so much… She knew too much, so I banned her from _Casa de Muñecas,_ for life."

Asahi said, "Then why didn't you turn _her_ into a mannequin? She is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Farra or myself. Apparently, you knew that you worked with slimeballs like the pink-haired girl, you'd be found out. My identity is that I am the hero to many, as the Giantess Idol. But I can't destroy this place, so I resorted to my mobile form. And to you, you pig, you're nothing but a lecher for gain!"

Parker snarled, as Asahi prepared to strike, "AND THAT'S WHY YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU BASTARD!"

She swung her punches at Parker, but he easily avoided them. He smirked, as she said, "Try and get me, you foolish mannequin… You're just a doll that snipped the strings off of…"

Asahi growled, "Damn it! He's too fast! I have to give everything!"

She boomed, " ** _IDOL JUSTICE!_** "

Her aura shone in a dark purple, and landed swift punches to Parker. He was caught in the barrage, but barely nicked.

"EAT THIS! DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA! **DORAAAAAAAAAAH!** " She landed one final blow, but Parker held his own. He said, "Such a beautiful wench… Fine, then… Not one mannequin I faced ever touched me, not even once I was humbled. You, Asahi Sakurai, are doomed from the start!"

Big Cass called out, "LOOK OUT, AGENT SAKURAI!"

He landed a swift kick to her face, as she was still standing straight. She moaned, "AGH! That is lethal!"

Parker roared, as he was coated in a dark aura, "I am of the card _Temperance_! I value control and self-restraint! I chose to control my chivalry and respect to the women in this world. But I have shown power and control of the beauties that I see, including you!"

He unleashed his Spirit Caller, _Model Temperance,_ and Asahi cried, "That's your Spirit Caller? Bring it!"

They started to trade blows, avoiding each attack. Asahi thought, "Amazing… Even in his calm nature, he's shown to be a versatile fighter, and his Spirit Caller is so nimble. But he _is still_ a sick freak!"

 **XXXXX**

At the backroom, Luther was taking apart Farra, who felt powerless. He sighed, placing her head on the table, and moaned, "It's hopeless… She cannot come back… Farra's gone… and a mannequin she remains."

He packed away Farra's lower body, arms, legs, and upper body, and packed her in a cardboard box. Cassandra returned, as she asked, "Luther?"

He said, "The blueberry… It…"

"I know…" she said, "It won't accept her body, if she's not in full identity…"

"I only know Farra for quite a while… but I hardly knew her… other than she knows _mi madre_."

" _Hermano_ , do not give in. The brooch inside still harbors her soul. The only problem is that it won't accept it, because Farra's incomplete. Maybe it's better this way, or maybe we never looked clearly…"

Luther held her head and felt her long blonde hair, "You're right. But it's useless, now… Farra Stevens… forever a mannequin… made of wood… and a cute doll… She is forever _Casa de Muñecas's_ star mannequin… and until she is no longer attractive, her body will be kindling… _Adios, Señora Stevens_ … You will be immortalized… as a beautiful mannequin…"

He then brushed her long hair and noticed a small blue strand of hair. He asked, "Huh? There's a blue strand of hair in her-."

He gasped, as he remembered how he first saw Farra. He looked at Farra's left side and cried, "Oh, no! That's why the soul can't accept her! Her identity is altered!"

Cassandra smiled, "See? Now, what was missing?"

Luther said, as he looked at her hair, "It's… It's… OH! She had a blue highlight right here. And when she was a mannequin…"

Cassandra added, "…Parker dyed her hair completely, to match her long hair. The only flaw to it is that he didn't cover Farra's highlight, completely."

They both said, "Farra's hair is her identity!"

Luther placed Farra's mannequin head on the table, and fixed up her hair. He then said, "If Parker finds out, he'll try and smash her into bits. Leave Farra's hairstyle to me! Go and hold him off!"

Cassandra said, "What of Sena Aoi?"

He said, "Worry about her, later. She's already in the lingerie display. Right now, go stop Parker!"

She stated, "Miss Sakurai is already there, helping out. But knowing Parker's Temperance, he'll easily defeat her. I will stop him. What will you do?"

He grinned, "It's fabulous, honey~! I'm going to recreate Farra's darling little blue highlight, and upgrade it! She has been needing a new highlight, and that makeup she wore, she needs a fresh coat."

She nodded, and winked, "Good luck, _hermano_."

He cried, "Well, hurry up and stop Parker! _VÁMONOS!_ "

She dashed off, as Luther began to work on Farra's hair. She ran to the halls, and lit her green eyes up, " _Anti-Evil Mechanism Online… Battle mode ready… Anti-mal mecanismo en línea… Modo de batalla listo…_ "

Her clothes flashed, changing in a bright ball of light. She headed off to the battle, as Parker was already pinning down Asahi. He landed a swift right, and a huge left kick to the sternum. Asahi kneeled down in pain, and moaned, "Your kind… can't win…"

He said, "Your boys are next, once I arrest you, officer! But now, I can't wait for your true skin to shed, and become my mannequin, again…"

"Not while I am alive, _puto_!" Cassandra appeared, as she was in metallic red bra and skirt, with a black leather belt, and platinum gauntlets and boots. Her outfit was like armor, and her black hair became snow white and wavy.

Parker snarled, "YOU!"

Cassandra said, "Mecha-Asahi, stand down. This is between me and the bastard!"

Asahi moaned, "He's all yours…"

They started to stare down, as Cassandra removed her glasses. She said, "It's all over, Parker Andrews. You lost!"

He barked, "I can't be bested by a snooper like you!"

Cassandra said, "How dare you hurt _mi madre's_ business?"

"It's _my_ property, and you're banned for life!"

"Wrong! I knew of _mi familia's_ business, only for _you_ to usurp it!"

"I am 60% shareholder to Coco! Even I know he was your brother, Luther! But I even said that he'll be a part of it, no matter what, only because it's what his mother wanted! What could _you_ understand? You weren't even part of the problem!"

Cassandra said, "I wasn't… until I heard the reports of girls going missing. Luther knew something strange was going on… and the fault, he found out, was on _you_! That is why I am a part of the problem now. I am Cassandra Martinez, and I am, how you say, _tu peor pesadilla_."

She was coated in a fiery aura and boomed, " ** _Flare Cell – Mi alma interior en fuego!_** "

 _Cassandra Martinez's Precious Stone – #1: Flare Cell (the same Flare Cell as does Farra Stevens)_

She then prepared, as her eyes were flashing, " _Objective confirmed: destroy Parker Andrews. Objetivo confirmado: ¡Destruir! ¡Destruir! ¡Destruir!_ "

Parker gasped, "What? An android?!"

 _Cassandra Martinez's Precious Stone – #2: Robot Gene (one of the Vile Trio)_

Enzo gasped "Look at that!"

Even as an android, Cassandra is of pure heart, and only awakened it, to protect her late mother's ambition and dream from being tarnished, even further. She is the holder of _TWO_ Precious Stones of Control, and are both sudden and potent! The Flare Cell makes her powerfully charged up, and immune to being melted down. While her Robot Gene increases her IQ, awareness, and stability! She was the _Perfect Android_!

He growled, "Scoff all you want, darling wind-up doll! But you're already too late! I'm going to make you my personal mannequin, and smash you to bits!"

He ran towards her and called out, "OH! One last thing… TELL YOUR BROTHER THAT HE'S **FIRED!** "

 **SOCK!  
** Cassandra landed a brutal punch to the face and responded, "Wrong."

He dropped to the floor, and was bloodied. He moaned, "Impossible… How did she-?"

Cassandra prepared to strike, as she was ready to trounce on Parker. Another fact about the Robot Gene is that it once belonged to the evil Tohru Honda. This power, like its brethren, the _Alien Cell_ and _Beast Gene_ , is one of the strongest Precious Stones, behind the _Darkness Shadow_ , which is solely the most powerful Precious Stone, individually.  
The Robot Gene also increases speed and defense by 5. Combined with her android body and intellect, Cassandra's speed had already increased by _twenty_ , counteracting Parker's calm defensive maneuvers; meaning that Parker's offensive counters have been deemed powerless.

Enzo cheered, "YOU GO, ROBOT GIRL!"

Asahi asked, in shock, "Cassie is an android? Oh my goodness…"

Big Cass called, "Miss Martinez, FINISH HIM OFF!"

Cassandra nodded, "Understood, sir."

She dashed towards Parker, and he cried, "WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS GONNA STRIKE? I was so close to avoiding it!"

Cassandra said, "I know your every move. Apparently, whoever gave you the Temperance card… You used it wrong… Temperance is usually meant for sobriety… But if I were to guess, it is meant for _Self-Restraint_ or _Self-Control_. I am, however, of the _Fool Card_ , and against _you_! It starts new beginnings… starting with _Casa de Muñecas_ , _mi familia's_ shop! And Luther and I will run this place, without you!"

 **POW!  
** She kicked him in the face, as she called, "Giant man! Small troll! He's YOURS!"

Enzo called, "BIG CASS, LIFT ME!"

Big Cass grabbed Enzo and lifted him in a Gorilla Press. Parker drops to the floor, as Big Cass tosses Enzo down.

Enzo hollered, "HERE COMES _AIR ENZO! **BADABOOM-!**_ "  
 **SLAM!  
** " ** _SHAKALAKA!_** " Enzo lands on Parker's body, with a Flying Press.

Big Cass ran towards Parker's prone body and pumped his fists. He shouted, "FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE! **S! A! W! F! T! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWFT!** "

He leaps up and lands a severe elbow into Parker's chest. Big Cass's signature move: _The Empire Elbow_!

Cassandra said, "S-A-W-F-T… Incorrect spelling. The proper spelling is S-O-F-T."

Enzo said, "Hey, babe. You do your way, we do ours."

Big Cass said, "Cuff him!"

Enzo asked, "Ohhh… Did I forget something?"

Big Cass growled, as Cassandra and Asahi smiled, looking at each other. Asahi gasped, "FARRA!"

She ran back in, as Cassandra said, "I'll stay here, in case he wakes up."

Asahi returned to the backroom, as Luther was finishing up with Farra's new highlight. Asahi called, "Farra!"

He said, "She's all finished… Look at… the new Farra Stevens…"

Her hair remained the same, as the left side of her hair sports a huge blue patch. He said, "I may not look it, but I _am_ an expert hairstylist."

Asahi smiled, "Steven Cooke's a _licensed_ hairstylist. I should have you two trade tips. But still… Farra's still a mannequin…"

He reattached her head and replied, "Not for long…"

Her naked mannequin body was in place, as he placed the blueberry onto her bare chest. The brooch glowed, as Asahi shielded herself.

 **XXXXX**

Cassandra tied his wrists tight, and said, "It's over, Mr. Andrews. Your evil plan is lifted."

Parker snarled, "This isn't over… As much as there is a portion of soul within me, you'll never save them all…"

Cassandra was pushed off, and Parker was freed. Cassandra gasped, " _¡Choque total!_ "

He smirked, "Even if you defeat me, I'm sure that you have failed… You have ended my crusade of making perfect mannequins, but at least I have the _MOST Perfect Mannequin of All – Farra Stevens!_ And you will never free her, because she's trapped. Her entire soul is guarded away in a small brooch. Only you cannot comprehend which one."

Cassandra growled, "You're too late, Parker! We know exactly which one!"

He smirked, "Did we? Well, unfortunately, your friend is trapped forever… since I have stripped her of her identity and powers. She is forever a mannequin, made of wood. My _Perfect Mannequin_! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!"

A voice called, " _Santa Maria…_ Why do people call me the _Perfect Mannequin_ , every time? I think we've had enough of your banter, Parker Andrews."

Parker gasped, "What? NO!"

It was Farra, emerging from the door, completely naked. She moaned, "Even so… You have tainted my friend's family legacy… and you will never succeed."

Cassandra gasped, "MISS FARRA?!"

Parker yelled, "Uh… STAY BACK! You can never touch me! You are nothing but a mannequin, now! AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

Big Cass called, "Agent Stevens! Stand down! Before you do, know this… The reason you didn't strike back is because you're too distracted by Parker's calm mind. It's not about the speed and skill of the opponent, it's the will and the heart to fight back! Calm as he is, it's the reason why you believe you're a mannequin!"

Farra held her fists, and nodded, "I… My heart and will…"

She smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Parker smirked, "Even if his words are true, you are just my _Perfect Mannequin_. You have already accepted it."

Farra nodded, "I do, Mr. Andrews… I accept that I am a living mannequin, and the perfect one of its kind… I belong here…"

She revved her fists, and coated her fiery aura, "But… when you tarnish my dream, and ruin my identity, taking away the one true happiness that makes me _'me'_ … when you remove the only part of me that matters… … … **THAT PISSES ME OFF!** "

 **SOCK! POW!  
** "ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA-ARA- **ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Farra landed a deadly barrage of fire punches to Parker's face and body, beating him into a singed and bloody pulp

 ** _[Parker Andrews – Model Temperance: Retired]_**

Parker dropped to the ground, badly hurt and bruised, as Big Cass smiled, "Brilliant work, Agent Stevens."

She spat at Parker and said, "PTOO! And that will teach you… You can make me a mannequin, you can make me pose for people… but _no one_ … I mean, _no one_ , touches my blue streak!"

Big Cass salutes to Farra, as he said, "As I said, top notch work, Stevens. You saved the day, stopping this evil man. … … …also, put some damn pants on."

Farra blushed, "Sorry… I had no time. I was in the zone."

Enzo huffed, "And they call _me_ disrespectful."

Enzo carried Parker away, as Farra brushed her forehead, "All's well that ends well…"

Asahi blushed, as she asked, "Uh… Farra… Please put your clothes on…"

Farra sighed, as she replied, "I know. But I don't know where…"

Cassandra smiled, covering her with a sheet, "I'll give you some of my own."

Farra asked, "Huh? Cassie? Is that you?"

Cassandra smiled, as she bowed, " _Hola, Farra_. It's been so long, _mi amiga_."

Asahi gasped, "HUH? Wait… You two know each other?"

Farra asked, "Huh? I thought you knew."

Asahi was confused, as he was still racking into her head what she just saw.

* * *

Hours later, Parker was thrown in the paddy wagon, as Big Cass said, "Let this be a lesson to you, Parker Andrews, never kidnap innocent lives and use it for perverted gain, ever again! Also, your rights to owning _Casa de Muñecas_ are now revoked!"

Parker groaned in pain, "I… Why did-?"

Big Cass said, "Enzo and I agree that you cannot shake off the past. But when you debunk a legacy, you go too far! And Parker, you have no respect for Luther Martinez's family!"

Enzo said, "Yeah, and because of that, he, since he's a shareholder, now owns 100% ownership to _Casa de Muñecas_."

Big Cass reached for the doors and added, "And Parker Andrews, Prison Island awaits you… because there's only…"

He roared, "ONE WORD! …to describe you! And I'm gonna spell! It! Out! FOR YA!"

Enzo and Big Cass taunted, " **S! A! W! F! T! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWFT!** "  
 **SLAM!  
** Big Cass slammed the doors, as the wagon drove away. Enzo smiled, as he said, "Ahhh… Good times, huh, Cass?"

Big Cass walked off, "Shouldn't you be back in Jersey?"

Enzo cried, "WHAT? WHAAAAT? Come on, Cass, you still mad at me, for what happened to us? You the big star! CASS! HEY!"

Inside _Casa de Muñecas_ , Luther was fixing Cassandra's body, as she was back in her scuba dress and black hair. He said, "Miss Stevens, Miss Sakurai… I want to thank you girls for saving our Mama's business. Cassandra and I are ever grateful to you heroes."

Farra smiled, as she was in a blue shirt and white bellbottoms, "Think nothing of it. But next time, see if your sister has a better wardrobe for me."

Cassandra beeped, "Well, it was all I can find, since Parker tossed out your old clothes, somewhere."

Farra said, "I was going to part with my sweater, anyway. In any case, you did help me…"

Asahi said, "Scarlet had to give you 100% ownership, thanks to _The Speedwagon Foundation_. Mr. Andrews' 60% share has been annulled, for his crimes, and is handed it over to you."

Farra smiled, "Congratulations, _amigo_!"

Luther grinned, " _Santa Maria!_ I now own this place? _Gracias, mi amigas! Gracias!_ "

Cassandra cried, "OW! _Hermano,_ don't get too excited!"

" _Perdóname, hermana…_ "

Asahi then said, "Anyways, we should be going, soon… But it almost feels like we forgot someone…"

Luther said, "Yes. Miss Aoi."

Cassandra said, "Her body is 100% identity, when Luther checked her out, but she just says that she's a mannequin. And then she changed back. Maybe… she was destined to be a mannequin, forever…"

Asahi sobbed, "No, Sena… She's one of the mannequins, now."

Farra thought, as she figured it out, "No, she's not. I know what."

She held up a five dollar bill and said, "Asahi! Get an ice pop! A blue one!"

Luther said, "There's a convenience store, across the street. Why are you wanting ice cream?"

"It's not _me_! It's for Sena!" Farra replied.

Asahi ran off, as she said, "Hey, yeah! I'll be right back! I hope they're still open!"

Farra said, "Anyways, now that she's gone, I want to know… What will happen to _Casa de Muñecas_ now?"

Luther said, "Well, since I now own the place, you're welcome to work for me…"

Farra panicked, as she said, "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no! No more mannequins for me! Well… maybe when I'm done with my missions…"

"Missions?"

"Parker Andrews… He… See, my friends and I are busy fighting a vampire gynoid named MIO. We believe that this place is perfect for one of her spells. And we were right."

She told them everything, including what happened to Mizuki. She, Steven, Asahi, and Mundy chose to stay here, while the others trek to Egypt, MIO's last known location.

She then said, "I'm flattered that I want to stay, and be your model… but… _Casa de Muñecas_ isn't my true calling… _The Gang_ is my one true calling…"

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "But the minute MIO is destroyed, and we rescue Mizuki, I'll come back…"

Luther giggled, "Oh, you darling pet. You're not just a perfect mannequin… You're the perfect friend."

Cassandra then said, "If that is the case, then I have a request, Farra. Seeing we are all pen pals and _mejores amigas_ , I want to come with you. I have your fiery passion inside me."

Farra asked, "You sure? I mean, would I let you join me? I don't know if Steven will approve of it, and neither does Scarlet… But still, Scarlet said that she knew what went down…"

Cassandra said, "Well, _Señora Riley_ gave back _Casa de Muñecas_ to _mi familia_. It's the least I can do."

Luther said, "Well, I can't lift her lifetime ban, since she does snoop around, a lot… But since someone has to watch the store, I guess I can take Cassandra off my hands."

Farra giggled, "YOU WILL! _Gracias, Coco!_ "

She and Cassandra hugged, as Cassandra responded, " _Farra Stevens… mi amiga…_ "

 ** _Joining Team A-Fist:  
Cassandra Martinez – Android Fool (Precious Stone) – Abilities: High intelligence and reconnaissance_**

Cassandra winked, " _Hola~! Yo soy Cassandra Juliet Martinez~! Soy parte de AAW-Nueva York! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, amiga!_ "

Farra saluted, "Welcome to The Gang, _hermana_ ~!"

Cassandra giggled, "Please… Call me " _Cassie_ "."

Asahi returned, as she panted, "They had… one blue… ice pop… left…"

Farra smiled, "GOOD! Follow me."

She and the others head off, as Cassandra said to Asahi, "Miss Sakurai, I am now a part of AAW-."

Asahi said, quickly, "That's nice. We'll discuss this, later! Hurry!"

They hurried off to get Sena, still as a mannequin, in the hopes of waking her up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean, Team Nevins was floating in a lifeboat together, after the ship they sailed was destroyed. Two lifeboats were sailing. One carried the crew of the ship, while the other boat had the girl with the team. They were sighing, soaked in the sun, and restless.

Michelle gave the girl some water and said, "Here. Drink some water. We send out distress signals, so someone should come with a rescue ship, soon enough."

The girl was annoyed, as she asked, "Okay, just what the hell are you guys? I don't get this any of this, at all! Who are you?"

Michelle replied, "Just think of us as fellow travelers. You're on your way to Singapore for your father… I, along with the rest, are for a friend of ours. The Big Bloke that saved you… That friend of ours is his wife."

She sighed and drank the water. But then spat it out, as Michelle cried, "HEY! DON'T WASTE THE WATER! IT'S ALL WE HAVE!"

The girl cried, "NO, NOT THAT! LOOK!"

The others looked, as they gasped, seeing a huge ocean liner, sailing towards them. What is this ship, and why was it in the middle of the ocean?'

* * *

 ** _Episode XXV – End_**

* * *

 ** _The Casa de Muñecas case is solved, but Team Nevins isn't finished on their trek to Singapore. Why a huge ocean liner?  
Find out in the next episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Disclaimer:_** _This fic marks the very last time that Enzo Amore and Big Cass appears in my stories. As mentioned, Enzo Amore was fired in January, due to accusations, while Big Cass left in June, due to behavior issues.  
Thank you for your patient, and enjoy the next chapter._


	75. Episode 26 Chapter 1

Last time, if you recall, The Gang's Team A-Fist survived the evil man, who undergone the _Temperance_ card, Parker Andrews, and helped out Farra's old store, _Casa de Muñecas_ , preventing Farra and Asahi from being permanent mannequins, and their souls taken to MIO. In the process, they gained a new ally, Cassandra Martinez, an android daughter to Miss Pollyanna.

Meanwhile, The Gang's Team Nevins sailed in the watery China Seas, after their ocean liner was reduced to a wreck, caused by _Dark Blue Moon_. They are on lifeboats, heading to their next destination – Singapore. However, shock and awe hits our heroes, as a gigantic ship appears from out of nowhere. What is this ship?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Egypt, Enya was viewing her crystal ball, as she hissed, "I see that Temperance has failed me… And your minion, Yuno Gasai, has failed pick-up, milady."

MIO looked at herself in the mirror, as she asked, "Enya… There's something I like to ask you… What does it mean to live?"

Enya replied, "It's to obtain all that is to desire. If you are to distill life into its essence, that is what it would be: a lust for riches, a desire for fame, food, and fortune, and even love for lovers! That is life's goal."

MIO said, "But one must always fight to get what one wants. Isn't that right, Enya?"

"Indeed." Enya chuckled, with a smirk.

"And if the battle is lost, and one fails to obtain what one desires most, the result is frustration, pain, and suffering." MIO walked away from the mirror, returning to her throne, "One carries the wound into the future… into the next fearful battle…"

She then smirked, "I believe _conquering_ that fear, once and for all, is what it means to live. The one who stands at the pinnacle, is the one who shows no fear."

Enya barked, " _I_ was the one that told you about your past, your powers, and the existence of your Spirit Powers, and how to use it. ALSO, you have an immortal body. Is there _anything_ you could possibly fear?"

MIO hissed, holding herself, "Perhaps, old woman…"

"What burns you inside, my lord?"

"The Nevins Bloodline! Them, and The Gang!" MIO replied.

Enya cried, "HUH? NEVINS?! _They_ worry you? They are mere trash! Those miserable worms are NO MATCH for you, MIO!"

MIO said, "Yes… But I must believe that it's destiny, when the lives of those worms are so firmly untangled with mine. It is a fate that was written for us all, from the very beginning."

She explained, in a malice grin, "Let me be clear… It is not the Nevinses _nor_ The Gang I fear, but the fact that I can never underestimate their bloodline and friendship. In order to obliterate all fear, I have decided to remove The Gang, including the Nevins Family, from the _Cogs of Fate_."

Enya gasped, "You are to go there, and eliminate them, all alone, simply because you feel that you cannot underestimate them?"

MIO replied, "Yes."

Enya shouted, "FOOLISHNESS! YOU SHOULD NEVER ENGAGE IN SUCH TRIVIAL MANNERS! SEPARATED, THEY ARE STRONGER BY THE DAY, BUT THAT CHANGED FOR THE GANG! I'VE SENT SEVEN SPIRIT USERS TO COMMAND! TEMPERANCE HAS BEEN DEFEATED ALREADY, BUT THERE'S ALSO STRENGTH, THE EMPRESS, THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE, THE HANGED MAN, THE EMPEROR, AND THE DEVIL! ALL OF THEM WILL BE READY TO STRIKE, WHENEVER YOUR CALL! THEY SEPARATED, TOO, AS FEW ARE HEADED TO NEW YORK AND NEW JERSEY, TO STOP THOSE WHO HOLD THE MOON, THE SUN, JUSTICE, AND THE HIEROPHANT!"

She cackled, "Thanks to these allies, you need not take any action, yourself, Lord MIO! WAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVI – Monkeying Around with Chazz Princeton!  
Strength!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean, Team Nevins and the girl were in complete shock, as a huge ship appeared from the dense fog.

One sailor shouted, "A FREIGHTER?"

Another sailor gasped, "I didn't see it at all!"

Chazz growled, as Michelle asked him, "Princeton… Something's bothering you, is it? You worry that it could be a Spirit User aboard this ship? It's not ideal, but it's a possibility."

Chazz said, "Not quite. Strange they lowered the stairs. But there's not a soul to be seen around here, anywhere."

The lifeboat sailed to a stairway up. Yamabuki hopped off and called, "This ship came all the way to rescue us! Even if they are Spirit User, they have to be onboard! Either way, I'm done drifting in circles, out to sea! I want someplace dry, thank you!"

They all head up the stairs, leaving the girl, Michelle, and Chazz behind. The two turned to her, and then Chazz said, "Here. Take my hand, kid… I'll help you up."

The girl whispered, "Uh…"

She leapt up into Michelle's arms, and then stuck her tongue at him, "BLEH!"

Chazz sighed, "Good grief…"

 **XXXXX**

Aboard the huge abandoned freighter, the entire crew looked around, looking for life. Heather called out to Rook that the navigation deck is upwards, and could lead to the captain of the ship. But little do they know, the ship's wheel was moving by itself, like it was on autopilot.

Michelle cried, "OI! What's with this ship? There's no captain in the control room, no engineer in the radio room, there's no one, anywhere! And yet, look at this…"

Michelle found a compass. She stated that the machinery is working properly, despite no one aboard.

Yamabuki joked, "Maybe they're in the _Poop Deck_ , since they got the bad case of the runs~!"

Michelle called out, "HEY! ISN'T ANYONE AROUND?"

"You have to see this! Come here, quick!" The girl called.

The others head into another room, where the girl was pointing, as they found a huge monkey in orange fur inside a small cage.

"An ape!" The girl said, "There's an ape in the cage!"

Peter said, "That's no ape…"

Heather replied, "It's an orangutan."

Michelle roared, "WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT SOME SODDING APE? Let's just split up and find whoever's been feeding this thing!"

They left the huge room, heading back outside. The girl stopped, only to realize that the ape has been staring at her. She ran off, completely in fright. Rook was outside, with the sailors, examining the huge crane on the ship. One sailor said that it doesn't appear to be broken. The others arrive. As soon as they stepped forward, the hook started swinging around, and then started plummeting down. Michelle looked up and gasped.

"ROOK! THAT SAILOR! WATCH OUT!" Michelle cried.

 **SMASH!  
** The sailor gets impaled by the hook, by the head, and gets pulled up. The others gasp in horror, as the girl shrieked. Peter covered her eyes and huffed, "Oh, good grief. Is this any way to greet a lady?"

The remaining sailors gasp, as one sailor cried, "But… No one was touching the controls!"

Another called, "I saw that crane move; even if there was no one operating it!"

Another shouted, "I don't believe in ghosts, but what the hell!"

And another cried, "I saw it, too! That crane impaled him, all on its own!"

Michelle stepped back, and then called out, "Keep your guard up! There's someone hostile here! Everyone, do NOT touch the machinery, you got it? If it moves or runs on electricity, don't lay a finger on it! If you want to live, you do as I exactly tell you to do, understand? Get in the cabin below, and stay there, until I tell you, otherwise!"

The sailors and the girl leave, as Michelle said to the others, "Did any of you see a glimpse of the Spirit, Stand, or Jewel user, just now?"

Yamabuki said, "I didn't."

Rook replied, "My apologies. I was with these men, near the crane. I couldn't see anything, since I was closest, through sight of plain."

Heather said, "Alright… Big Guy, your Phantoms and my Ice Mistress will look around the ship."

Peter nodded, "Roger."

Heather's afterimage emerges, showing a snowy spirit, resembling her Snow Storm Queen persona. It, along with Peter's three Phantoms, slink into the ship's interior. As they search the ship, the girl was peeking from a distance. She thought, "I don't know what's going on, but scary things keep happening, whenever you guys are around. Those powers… They are freaks… I've heard about people that cause disasters that effect around everyone… if that's the case, I should make a break for it."

Michelle turned to the girl and said, "I suggest that you not run from us, _Anne_."

Anne gasped, "Huh? How did you know-?"

Michelle winked, "I'll let you in on one little truth, little bit. Whatever happens, we're on your side."

Anne was relieved, as Michelle petted her head, smiling, "Stay safe. Make sure that you stay with the others. Got it?"

Anne nodded, and left to the cabins, inside. She started to travel around the cabins, the hallways, and heading back to the control room. She even returned to the room, with the orangutan. The monkey called to her, hooting, pointing at the lock, above it.

"Do you want to me to let you out?" She asked, "But I can't. I don't know where the key is… and you're too big to be let out."

The monkey offered a half of an apple. Anne gasped, "You're giving me your apple? But that makes no sense. It's still fresh, since it was cut with a knife… and it doesn't change any color. So, where did he go? If that is true, there really _is_ someone on this boat."

The monkey lit a match and smoked a cigarette. Anne whispered, "Whoa… That is one smart monkey… Who trained you to do that?"

After that, he blew the match out, and grabbed a porno magazine from under some burlap sheets. The girl thought, in complete shock, "I don't believe it… He smokes _and_ reads naughty adult magazines?"

The monkey looked at a pinup section, as Anne stepped back. Two sailors suddenly appear, as the first one shouted, "Hey, kid! Be careful there!"

The second sailor said, "They say that an orangutan has five times the strength of a normal human. So, it can easily rip a human's arms off."

They held Anne, as the first sailor said, "Come on. Stay with us at the other room, on the other side. Don't go off, by yourself."

Anne said, "Oh. Okay." And then she was escorted off, leaving the orangutan to enjoy his " _business_ ".

* * *

Back in New York, Sena was being prepared, as Asahi was sitting by the counter. Farra opened the ice pop wrapper and said, "Last one… If this doesn't work, nothing will…"

She then placed the apple brooch onto Sena's bare chest. And then, as Sena was coming to life, Farra gave Sena the ice pop. She said, "Here."

Sena took it and said nothing. She then looked at it and said, "I… An ice pop? I do not eat. I am a mannequin."

Farra said, "Hey. First time for everything. Try it."

Sena then placed the ice pop on her lips, smearing a little. Luther said, "She isn't opening her mouth."

Cassandra said, "From that look, it seems erotic…"

Farra shushed her, as Sena licked the ice pop. Her eyes regained color, as she looked at the ice pop, "Huh? This is-? Hmm…"

She started to enjoy her ice pop, as Asahi asked, "Did it work?"

Farra replied, "I don't know…"

Sena finished the ice pop and said, "Hmmm…"

She looked at herself and said, "Huh? Where am I?"

She then saw her underwear, and then gasped. She shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Farra and Luther said, "She's back."

Sena covered herself and cried, "AAGH! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY AM I IN UNDERWEAR?"

Farra said, "You're okay. Tell me… What do you remember last, after you were transformed?"

Sena said, "Well… All I remember was that Mr. Andrews gave me a brooch… and the next moment…"

She continued to explain, as Asahi nodded. She then replied, "So, you should know that Parker Andrews is taken away. He's responsible for harboring innocent girls."

Sena sighed, "Thank goodness… That man is evil, since he's a pervert."

Farra said, "Worse. He's in allegiance with MIO."

Cassandra replied, "That is correct. Mr. Andrews was to deliver your soul, along with Farra's and Asahi's, to Yuno Gasai, one of MIO's henchmen. Thanks to my assistance, your friends were able to stop him. All he can do is look at pinups in Prison Island."

Farra stated, "Anyways, what happens now?"

Sena said, "Well, I wish to stay here, at _Casa de Muñecas_."

Asahi cringed, "It's… No…"

Sena replied, "Calm down. I'm not staying as a model. The reason I came here was because of a bizarre situation. Miss Stevens… Do you experience ghosts in a mall?"

Farra replied, "Well… not really… But I'm not afraid of ghosts… Fear is beneath me. I enjoy horror magazines, comics, and movies."

Sena said, "Well, here, in _Casa de Muñecas_ , two ghosts are in this store… and are the same mannequins that Parker Andrews have harbored."

"TWO mannequins? That _is_ bizarre!" Farra gasped, "But two girls in the store that you know?"

Sena said, "No… The mannequins are both male and female… however, they were previously dead."

Farra and Asahi gasps in shock, except for Cassandra, who was completely serious. She then said, "Cassandra no believe in ghosts. _Los fantasmas no me asustan._ "

Sena replied, "Indeed. But, do not worry, Miss. They are friendly ghosts…"

Asahi sighed, "What a relief…"

Sena then asked, "Uh, before we continue… Who's she?" referring to Cassandra.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a dusky day, Heather and Peter returned from searching the ship.

"Inconceivable…" Heather said, "Big Guy and I searched every area on the ship, and not a shred of human life is aboard. We searched every pipe and crevice, but no one is around!"

Moments later, in the radio room, the sailors were trying to make contact. But the radio wasn't responded. Anne viewed it, as the sailors were furious. She walked off, sensing a smell.

"Ew, gross! I feel sticky from all the saltwater!" She groaned.

She was smelly, after being out to sea, for a day or two. She then realized that there's a shower room, nearby.

Minutes later, she arrived at the shower room and turned on the shower. She then removed her clothes and stepped inside. As she was enjoying her shower, the door opened. A figure appeared from the door, with its hand on the handle. And, from the view, far away, the sailors' bodies were strewn about, bloodied and battered, all over the radio room. The curtain was pulled open, as Anne gasped. She turned around and saw the person who did it. It was the orangutan, the same one in the cage, and is now wearing a white captain's coat. Anne shuddered in fear, covering herself.

Downstairs, however, Chazz was near the cage, as the bars were open, and the lock destroyed. He nodded and said, "So…"

At the shower room, the monkey stared at Anne's body, as she swiped a towel to over herself. The monkey sniffed at her, reaching towards her, in somewhat of a lecherous look.

Suddenly, it roared, and lunged towards the helpless girl, about to gnash at her body.

 **WHAM!  
** "HEY!" Chazz appeared, slamming the monkey with a chop to the skull. He boomed, "Take your lock, you fucking ape!"

 **SLAM!  
** He threw the lock towards the orangutan, hitting his skull, and sent flying.

"CHAZZ!" Anne cried, as she was happy.

The huge monkey grabbed Chazz's coat, as he said, "Seems that this monkey isn't for bananas. Could it be that _he's_ the one?"

Ojama Star appeared and slammed a right elbow to his skull. But, the ceiling fan broke off, and flew towards Chazz's left shoulder. It impaled into it, as the orangutan laughed. Chazz moaned in pain, "Wait… How the hell did the fan hit me, while it's here? So… You're the Spirit User, but where's your Spirit? I should be able to see the damned thing, but it doesn't make any sense!"

 **SLAP!  
** Chazz gets slapped by the ceiling fan's blades, and was getting hurt. He flew off, as the window shattered, with shards of glass flying towards him. Chazz roared, "SON OF A BITCH! What is going on here?"

He yelled out, " **OJAMA STAR!** "

His Spirit appeared, and caught the entire flying shards with his hand. And then, he punched at the orangutan with his shard-filled fist.

 **SLAM!  
** He struck the ape in the heart. However, the monkey had already vanished. It sank into the wall and vanished inside. Chazz called, "HEY! Did you see it? Stay close to me. Something bad is about to go down."

He thought, as he waited, "So… the orangutan is a Spirit User… but when I touched the wall… I felt an energy wave from it. So, we know that the monkey is responsible, but why can't I see the Spirit, like I always do?"

He gasped, "Wait… What if I'm seeing it, already?"

Suddenly, the ship started to make loud noises.

Anne cried, as the ship was shaking, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Outside on the deck, Rook's legs were slowly sinking into the ship. Everyone else was being pulled in, as well.

"What… is going… on?" Rook cried.

Peter cried, "HEY, WHAT THE-?"

Yamabuki cried, "This ship! It's swallowing us!"

Michelle called, "This freighter! It's… It's a-! Is the ship trying to-?"

Chazz responded, as he prepared, "So, the ship isn't a Spirit! It's a Stand! The Stand is _actually_ the freighter!"

 **CLASP! SLAM!  
** He gets wrapped in pipes and gets slammed into the wall, bounded tight.

Michelle cried, "SO, THAT'S IT! The ship itself, everything in it! It's a Stand!"

Yamabuki groaned, "The entire ship?! You mean that Spirits and Stands are possible to see, like the girl and the crew?!"

Rook moaned, "Nearly unlikely, but this Stand's immense energy can even be seen by the naked eye! All this must demand, a tremendous amount of energy to operate! A Stand as huge as this!"

Heather tried her powers, but was stuck tight, "I'm trying to break free, but this ship, even now, is suffocating me!"

Rook cried, "What? Chazz is down there!"

Yamabuki moaned, "This… is what it means… to face certain death… And now, we're stuck! We fell for a damned trap!"

Heather coughed out blood and groaned, "Ugh… At this rate, with more pressure into us, will be crushed within an instant!"

Michelle groaned, "Damn… We were careless…"

Back downstairs, the ape returned, in a new captain's outfit and held up a dictionary. Since it can only talk in grunts, it showed the page of what he is showing Anne and Chazz. He then pointed the word " _Strength_ "; its definition, it means _force, energy, power,_ or _aid_ , and it is the _eighth card_ in the Tarot deck! It suggests challenge, a strong will and hidden powers. The orangutan puffed smoke from his pipe and played with a Rubik's Cube, while grunting in smiles.

" _This entire ship is my Stand, and you've lost! You're outwitted and outmatched, and helpless, and there's nothing you can do!"_ says the Spirit User, hooting and laughing in his native language.

Chazz needed no explanation. He knew exactly what the ape was saying. He growled, as he broke free, but was ensnared by another pair of pipes from the wall. He snarled, "Damn ape… Thinks he's won, huh?"

The ape crushed the cube, after he solved it, with his bare hands. And then turns his attention to Anne, in a lustful smirk on his face. Staring at her wet body, the orangutan approached the helpless girl. Chazz flung a button onto his head, and the ape turned back to Chazz. The monkey grabbed the button, and was angry.

"Are you angry? I guess that wounded your pride." Chazz said, "No, it's not hurt at all! Is it? I mean, you say that you've beaten us… because apes like you don't HAVE any pride!"

The orangutan hollered, and rushed towards Chazz. He smirked, "You see, that what makes you an ape, and not a man… It hurts your pride!"

Ojama Star held its fingers up and cried, "WHAT'S GOING TO HURT NOW… **IS YOUR HEAD!** "

The Ojama shot out his fingers, hitting the right hand in the orangutan. The force of the attack shot off Chazz's buttons. And it impaled into his forehead, in a sheer blow. The monkey held its head and cried in complete pain and agony.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Once again, Miz-K Productions apologizes for the cruelty towards animals; especially if they are evil villains._

The monkey stood up, as Chazz broke free. The ape stepped back in fear, still in pain, and then showed its bare chest, hooting towards him.

"I've heard that, when animals are frightened, they show their stomachs, symbolizing their submission to the enemy. So, you're asking me to forgive you?" Chazz asked, as the monkey pleaded for mercy.

Chazz replied, "Okay… Tell you what… I will show you mercy… but your rules are far beyond the laws of the jungle… So, I'm _not_ giving you mercy… My answer is: _I don't think so_ …"

 **POW-POW-POW!  
** "DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Ojama Star started to pummel and punch the orangutan with his barrage of punches, taking him down. The ape is sent flying through the door.

As Chazz calms down, the ship started to distort. Anne cried, "OH! The pipes and walls are distorting!"

Chazz said, "Be surprised about it, later. Come on, this ship's about to sink. GET BACK TO THE LIFEBOATS!"

They ran off, heading back to the others. The ship exploded and sank into the sea. The others have escaped through the lifeboat, as Anne said, "Wow… I can't believe that the ship is shrinking…"

Rook said, "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes… I won't believe it! That ape was traveling on his own Stand! What power… That's the first time I've ever seen such energy."

Peter said, "Hate to say it, but… we were completely overwhelmed, this round. If Chazz hadn't figured it out, we'd be done for…"

Heather brushed her hair and said, "So, my only guess is that we just paddle to Singapore…"

Chazz smoked his cigarette, but did not light it. Michelle said, "Are we going to encounter _more_ Spirits and Stands, on the way? We'll have to be ready for anything…"

Yamabuki offered a stick of gum and asked, "Want some gum?"

Heather said, "Looks like we're drifting, until then…"

Chazz moaned, "Good grief… My cigarettes are soaked…"

Yamabuki smiled, "They'll be plenty of sun to dry them off, Chazz."

Rook replied, "Heather's right. We're going to be paddling to Singapore…"

Michelle added, "Either that, or pray that someone rescues us and reach Singapore, safely… … … and soon…"

Heather moaned, "It's been four days since we left New York."

* * *

 ** _There are 46 days before time runs out for The Gang!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	76. Episode 26 Chapter 2

Back in Egypt, Mr. Nevins was viewing Enya's crystal ball. He then huffed, "You and your minions… It seems that _Strength_ and _Temperance_ has failed."

Enya said, "Yes… but a grim end to two lucky users. But have no fear… Only five users remain. They are all powerful, and each deadlier than the last. And you should know… _one_ of them is my daughter. The Gang will not pose a threat, when SHE is able to crush them all!"

She showed her black gem on her chest and cackled. Mr. Nevins replied, "I understand… Pray tell me… You are but a strange old woman. What is it that you desire the most?"

She replied, "Oh, but I told you, many times. My only wish is to stay by MIO's side, Lord Nevins. Your guardian spirit has unbelievable power. You are an equal to your master, comparing vampire machine to Choujin. MIO has the ability to escape harm, and you have that power, too, which is the result for that. I… would like to see your life unfold…  
It's the _only_ thing that I want…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the port of Singapore, Team Nevins is rescued by a lone freighter, and is traversing to Singapore.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVI – The Doll of Evil!  
The Devil!_**

* * *

This is beautiful and scenic Singapore.  
Once upon a time, there was a prince from the land of Sumatra, who traveled the seas, seeking new lands. Eventually, he happened to land on a small island, inhabited by a group of lions called the Singas. Thus he named the island " _Singa-pura_ ". Today, its straits bustle with ships and tankers from around the world. This nation that shares both Western and Eastern heritage, thanks to free trade, is Tropical Singapore.

Team Nevins regroup together, as Michelle agreed to go to a hotel, to rest the night.

Yamabuki sighed, "Jesus Christ… We finally made it to dry land!"

Michelle said, "We'll clean up, and then we'll find a hotel. Once we're fully rested, we'll plan out our route to Egypt."

Michelle finds a tall building and said, "Alright! Let's stay at _that_ one."

They walked together, as a police officer halts them, blowing his whistle.

"HEY! YOU! Turn around!" He called out, "You there, the woman in the orange!"

He pointed at Yamabuki, as she asked, "Me?"

"YES, YOU!" He called, "You threw this trash? It's a 500 Singapore Dollar ( _$366.14 US_ ) fine!"

Yamabuki gasped, "A fine?! Where do you get off, with that high a price?"

The cop explains, "The law prohibits litter in this place, and fines all violators in doing so, and that means you, ma'am!"

Heather asked, "500 Singapore Dollars? That's roughly over $300 in America…"

Michelle said, "More like nearly 300 Pounds."

 ** _NOTE:_** _500 Singapore Dollars is $366.14 US, 41,313 Yen, and 279.45 British Pounds._

Rook asked, "Trash?"

Yamabuki barked, "Hold on! Where do you get off? I have no trash with me!"

The policeman pointed down at a brown satchel and said, "This!"

Rook laughs, as Yamabuki smiled, picking up the satchel. The cop says, "HEY! You're not getting off scot-free, lady!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Are you dumb? That's my luggage in this sack! So, if I'm not mistaken, you said that I threw some trash! To what trash were you referring to, ehhhhh?"

The policeman stuttered, as Yamabuki grinned, "If I'm wrong, what does that mean? So, what is it?"

The cop stammered, "Wait… That bag is your luggage?"

She held the sack and said, "Look, I'm from Japan, and I know that we do obey littering laws, but I am not that stupid to trash your exotic place."

The cop nervously said, "Uh, my error… I didn't know…"

The others laughed, including Anne, as the policeman left the scene. Yamabuki sees Anne, but she walks off. Yamabuki asks Michelle, "What's with the kid? Why are we still bringing her with?"

Michelle said, "Hey, you! Weren't you going to see your father, once we got here?"

Yamabuki added, "You're here now, so run along! You came all the way here with us, so move off."

Anne snorted, "My father isn't coming for five days. I can go, whatever the hell I want! I wouldn't take any orders from you jerks."

Rook said, "She mustn't. She'd be in danger, if she's with us."

Heather added, "Or _maybe_ … she lacks the cash for a place to stay."

Michelle replied, "Well, I guess we're good enough to give her a room, for a couple nights. Yamabuki, see if Anne will come along with you. You're the smarmy one…"

Yamabuki said, "You got it. I'll convince her to stay with us."

She said to Anne, "Hey. Listen, kid, you want to come with us in a hotel? You can wait a couple of nights, for your father to come back. If you're stinking poor, today's your lucky day! No more freeloading for you, kid!"

Anne glared, "Ehhhhh?"

Michelle grumbled, facepalming herself, "OH, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, YAMABUKI!" and the others groan and chuckle.

Rook sighed, "Well… Let's go check in."

 **XXXXX**

They checked into the front desk, as Michelle was ordering the rooms. The clerk says that the hotel is full, at this time of year. She suggested a double room, as Michelle sighed, signing her name on the book, "Well… Guess we're stuck… Now, for the rooms… Rook and I will share a room."

Heather smiled, "Then, Big Guy and I will share one, being we're experienced AAW Agents in this group. Right, Peter?"

Peter huffed, "Hmph."

Rook said, "That just leaves the last room… and the only people left are Anne, Yamabuki, and Chazz… So…"

Chazz huffed, "I'll take a room, alone, thank you…"

Anne complained, "EW! THAT'S JUST GROSS! YOU WANT ME TO SHARE A ROOM WITH _HER_?"

"YOU BRAT!" Yamabuki argued.

Michelle smiled and said, "Well… I guess maybe… Since she's a child, she can bunk with Princeton, if it's alright…"

Chazz huffed, "Not interested… I don't think she'd-."

Anne asked, "Why not?"

Michelle replied, "Well, Mr. Princeton does get moody… But having the child get her own room will make sense…"

She spoke to the clerk, "Excuse me, Miss? We'll take _five_ rooms, please."

Yamabuki took her room key to Room 912, as she smiled, "That's fine. I can relax in my own room, anyways…"

She walked off and said, "Let's go! We came all the way here, since we've through hell in Hong Kong. We should have a shower, after a long fought battle~!"

The others chuckled, as they headed to their rooms.

* * *

At Room 912, Yamabuki threw her key and satchel down, as she relaxed. But then, she suddenly saw a creepy looking doll, next to the phone and the lamp, on a small end table, next to the bed.

She looked out the window, and then sighed in anger.

"Damn it… I should've guessed. I knew this was too good to be true…" she thought, "My Ninja Instincts are tingling… sensing danger from around me."

She called out, "Can't you guys give us a chance to rest, you persistent bastards! COME OUT!"

The mini-fridge suddenly opened, as a figure was inside. It was a man in black hair and red war paint. Yamabuki gasped, "Huh? How did he fit inside the bar fridge?"

He stood up, as she said, "That's one intense bloodlust you have there, sir. Who are you, and why did you hide in the fridge? But for the record, I am Yamabuki Suou, so you _know_ the name that will send you to Hell!"

The figure spoke, wearing brown leather and cloth, "Well, if you insist… I am called _Soul Martyr._ I am a successor to my uncle, _Soul Sacrifice_. And, since you're wondering… I am of the Stand User variety, and my card is _The Devil_. It represents the insanity of the cursed, and a precipitate in a malevolent fall to ruin…"

He added, "That, Miss Yamabuki, is one of your traveler's cards, as well. Giese, correct?"

She said, "What of it? This is between me and you."

He asked her, "Indeed. But tell me, how did you know I was hiding in the fridge?"

Yamabuki yelled, grabbing his vest, "ARE YOU THAT STUPID, YOU STUPID IDIOT? You took most of the drinks in the fridge, and hid yourself inside. Your only downfall is that you FORGOT to put everything back in, or at least drink it all, YOU DUMBASS!"

His aura shone in black, as he roared out, " **DIE, YAMABUKI! _ONYX DEVIL!_** "

His Stand shows a dark ghostly figure, as Yamabuki sent out her Ninja Stand, " ** _NINJA CHARIOT!_** "

The Ninja Chariot jabs onto Soul Martyr with its katana, slicing and jabbing all over its body. Blood spilled out from the wounds, and even doused a little onto the doll, wearing a yellow hunting uniform and a spear. The man stumbled, bloodied and cut, as Yamabuki snuffed, "Sheesh, you're so anti-climactic. That ape on the boat was a far more powerful Stand User than you. Me, however, I have a combination of Stand and Spirit. You realize that you're no mere monkey."

The man covered his left eye, as it was gushing out blood, "Damn you… How could you do this to me… YAMABUKI?"

He cackled and cried out in pain, hysterically and flailing about.

"What the hell _is_ this guy?!" She asked in confusion.

The man stepped out and moaned, "The pain… THE PAIN! CURSE YOU! How dare you? HOW DARE You DO THAT TO ME?"

He was out on the balcony, as he pointed at her, "NOW! NOW, I can hold a hell of a grudge, against you… Yamabuki Suou! Such torture! Such agony must be avenged! And _you're_ the pathetic one, Yamabuki! I let you attack me, on purpose! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, NOW!"

He stumbled out over the railing, and fell from hundreds of feet. Yamabuki was completely speechless. She then gasped, as she ran to the balcony, looking out of the balcony. She gasped, seeing NO bodies on the streets below.

"HE-! HE DISAPPEARED!" She cried, "He's gone… What the hell is going on?"

 **SLASH!  
** Just then, a part of Yamabuki's left foot was cleaved off, showing a small chunk of skin. She screamed in pain, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She thought, "WHAT? He cut me? When the hell did he do that? But… I'm sure I felt an attack… I can feel it."

She rushed back inside and called Michelle. "Miss Nevins! A Stand User was just here, ready to ambush me! Huh? Oh, it's you, Rookie… NO! I DO NOT WANT TO SHOW YOU MY PANTIES! IDIOT! Listen, I met with a Stand User, only I couldn't hear him out. He was somewhat a tweener, not sure if he's weak or strong; being he's really creepy. I couldn't tell. You better watch out. That damned guy, I think, somehow nicked me. OH… And also…"

Rook gasped, as Yamabuki told him the name, " _Soul Martyr?! The Devil Card_ , you say? That's Giese's card. Yamabuki, are you absolutely positive what he said?"

Yamabuki replied, "Yeah. By racing my brain, I don't see how it's possible! Your big friend holds the Devil Card, as well, but his malice of bloodlust is limited. This guy's pure creep _to the MAX_! Also, I caught a good glimpse of his Stand… but I don't think he got near me, after he flung out of the balcony, and into parts unknown. The guy fled on me! Anyways… I should be fine… You're in Room 1212. Contact Giese, Dunn, and Princeton, and inform about this. Later."

She hung up, and then redialed for Room Service. She picked up the doll, as the hotel clerk answered the phone, "Front desk."

"Hello? This is Yamabuki, Room 912. I want a first aid kit, medicine, and bandages. I got into an accident and scraped my leg badly."

"Certainly. We'll bring it up, immediately, ma'am."

She placed the doll back, as she relaxed in bed. She then gasped, and groaned, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMN YOU, NINJA INSTINCT! This is the _last_ thing I wanted! Dirty underwear makes for a really shitty bandage! Damn this hotel!"

In Michelle and Rook's room, Michelle asked, "Reggie… Do you know of the person that attacked Yamabuki?"

Rook replied, "Yes. Soul Martyr is new to me, but he is the great nephew of the original Devil Stand, _Soul Sacrifice_. Long ago, he was killed by Polnareff, after a grueling battle for his life. According to rumors, he is a Native-American Shaman who is also an assassin. But he's an utterly terrifying Stand User. Politicians, mafias, and militaries, even lowlifes all over the world hire him. I have learned of him before, and his reputation stands out. His body is covered in scars. Scars that he is able to convince the enemy to attack. He uses his so-called power of vengeance to fully control his Stand. That's why, to ordinary victims, they believe that a curse killed them."

Michelle said, "So, Yamabuki must've fallen for Soul Martyr's trick."

"I'm afraid so."

"What kind of Stand is it?"

"Nobody knows, for certain. Because those who've seen it are already dead. We have to decide how to handle this. Right now, it's too dangerous to help Yamabuki… for any of us, we can't risk it!"

"It could be able to kill us, one-by-one, that is what he's able to do."

Michelle then said, "We'll all meet here in this room."

 **XXXXX**

Peter got the call from Michelle, "Right. I got it. Heather and I will come over. We'll see you in Room 1212, soon, Michelle."

He hung up, as Heather asked, "Who was that?"

Peter walked off, "Let's go. Apparently, we're in danger…"

They left the room, as later, in Chazz's room, he got the call, "Right… I'll tell the girl. I'll meet you in Room 1212, old hag."

He hung up and sighed, "Good grief…" and walked out of his room to warn Anne.

In Yamabuki's room, she was looking around the room, as she was upset, "Whaaaaaaaaaat? I can't seem to find my room key, anywhere. I left it in the table. Have I gone crazy?!"

She searched the bed and grumbled, "God, it's like this hotel is crazy… I'd ask for a new one, but I'd probably get a fine for that, too…"

She looked under the bed and said, "There it is! It must've fallen, during the commotion, earlier."

She crawled under the bed, as she was crawling in great difficulty. She went inside, as her huge breasts pressed to the floor. She grabbed the room keys and said, "Grr… Why did it have to be in the middle?"

She suddenly heard footsteps, and then the lamp smashed to the floor.

 **SNAP! SNAP!  
** Yamabuki suddenly was tied up in wire, strapped onto the bedspread. She cried, "WHAT THE-?"

A small figure appeared and shot out blue substance into her eyes. She cried out, spitting out the blue stuff, "EUGH! WHAT THE HELL? SHAMPOO? DAMN IT, THIS IS KILLING MY EYES!"

She was blinded by the shampoo, as the small figure grabbed a saw. It sawed off the legs of the bed, as she cried, "WHO'S THERE?"

 **SMASH!  
** The bed collapsed over Yamabuki, crushing her. But she was okay, since she was trapped from under the bed. The door knocked, as the figure vanished. A man in a brown suit and a red fez appeared, as he called, "Miss Suou, I have the first aid kit, as you requested. The front desk sent me to deliver it to you."

Yamabuki roared, "GET AWAY! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

The attendant gasped, "MA'AM! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Yamabuki shrieked, "I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY!"

But he was too late.  
 **SLASH!  
** The small figure slashed off the attendant's face, completely. The figure ran around the room, as Yamabuki was following the footsteps. The figure turned to her face, showing its left green eye and injured right eye.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HOW DARE YOU?" It shrilled, "YAMABUKI! HOW DARE YOU STAB ONE OF MY EYES OUT, WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED YOU ONCE?"

The figure was, in fact, the doll in the room. It came to life… or rather, the doll was Soul Martyr's Stand.

Yamabuki gasped, "Wait… It's just a doll! What kind of Stand is that? **_NINJA CHARIOT!_** "

The doll cackled, as Yamabuki's Ninja came out, "YOU FOOL! Don't you see? Your Stand cannot fight me, if you cannot see where you are, right now! As long as you're tied up, under the bed, you cannot hurt me!"

The ninja swung his katana, but Onyx Devil dodged it. It slashed onto its legs, and Yamabuki felt it. The doll swung its spear and lunged down.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another room, Peter & Heather knocked on Anne's door. She opened the door and asked, "Oh! Do you two need anything?"

Peter said, "Yes. Listen up… _Don't_ leave this room, for a while. Chazz will come for you, later."

Heather stated, "Keep your door locked, okay? And DON'T open it for any strangers."

Anne said, "Okay…"

Peter and Heather leave to meet with Michelle.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Yamabuki's room, Onyx Devil stabs down on the bed, as Yamabuki was struggling to break free. She said, "This bed is heavy… There's no way I can push it off of me… I got to use Ninja Chariot's sword to cut free."

 **CHOMP!  
** The doll bit on the ninja's calf, and Yamabuki groaned in pain. She cried out, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

She thought, "As soon as I stopped attacking, this happens… You better believe I'll stab randomly in this room, piece by piece, centimeter after every centimeter!"

The Ninja Chariot slashed around the room, but the Onyx Devil leaped and hopped away from Ninja Chariot's sword strikes. The doll grabbed two broken wine bottles and swung at the ninja. It swung around, swiping his katana, but failed to attack him. Onyx Devil cheered, "Looks like the silver samurai could not pin the tail on the donkey, when he's blindfolded! TALK ABOUT DENSE!"

He stabbed the bed, after chomping on the left shoulder. He continued to jab his spear, as Yamabuki roared, "BASTARD! I've have had just about enough of you… YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Ninja Chariot grabbed a sheet, and draped over the doll.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Room 1212, Michelle waited. Peter and Heather entered, as Michelle asked, "Just you two?"

Rook asked, "Why isn't the girl with you?"

Peter said, "Well, we went to her room, and warned her to stay there."

Heather added, "Mr. Princeton will watch over her. We decided against it, having to take her with us, as it seems she would be vulnerable. In Chazz's protection, it would be safe. But with the rest of us, then the risk of being attacked is far too great."

Michelle said, "Good point. So, we're just waiting for Yamabuki to arrive. But still… It's already been five minutes."

 **XXXXX**

Back in Yamabuki's room, Onyx Devil was screaming to get out.

"GOTCHA!" Yamabuki cried, "Now I'll break that spear in half, you demonic imp!"

 **SNAP!  
** She broke off the spear…  
 **SLASH!  
** But the ninja's hand was cut by a shaving razor. Yamabuki's left hand was cut, and she roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The ninja began to slice and dice at the doll demon, but it ended up smashing the mirror. This gave Onyx Devil the chance to break free, using the shards of glass to rip out of the linen. Ninja Chariot slashed the ropes and freed Yamabuki. She dropped down, and moaned, "Phew… At least I'm out… Now, I have to get Ninja Chariot to get me out of the bed, and get the hell out of this room!"

Just then, the doll began to pour out some unknown fluid from his hands. He was pouring out the juice, liquor, and water from inside the mini-fridge, and doused the entire floor.

"Oh, great… NOW what's he doing?" She complained.

The doll finished, after he jabbed the cans of juice with the knife and razor, and then kicked the cans, all over the floor. The floor was completely flooded, as it spoke, "HEY, YAMABUKI? How about I take a bite out of your boobs?"

Yamabuki growled, "I can't believe this doll… That guy's an obscene little jerk!"

The ninja swung at the doll, but he avoided the strike. He hung from a chain and called out, "YOU FOOL! Try and get me now! I'm going to another place, where you cannot get me! Try getting yourself out of this mess! You're stuck to the floor, like a rat on a glue trap!"

Yamabuki looked at her hands. The carpets are coated with slimy liquid.

"The carpets are soaked with beer, juice, and alcohol! Being you're young, you have a stocked bar, I put it to good use! Why, maybe I can also wet you with my own piss, if I had any… EH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH…"

He turned on a hair dryer that is shooting fire, "OH, LOOK! A hair dryer! And it's lit up like a bonfire in a festival! What do you think I am going to do with it, Yamabuki?"

He tossed the hair dryer down and smiled, "Time to put an end to your curse, Yamabuki… You shall die in this room, a corpse that is fried by electrocution!"

Yamabuki smirked, "You're not the only one that can break stuff, YOU SATANIC LITTLE PINCUSHION!"

 **SLASH! STAB!  
** Ninja Chariot appeared from in the bed, impaling the hair dryer _and_ Onyx Devil's head. The doll cried, "WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS ON TOP OF THE BED? I TRAPPED YOU UNDERNEATH IT!"

Yamabuki explained, "SIMPLE! I broke all the mirrors in this room! And when those shards fell down, I can see clear as day, from down here!"

The ninja tossed the doll into the wall, crashing into the wine glasses. Yamabuki got up and called out, "SUCKS TO BE YOU, DOLLFACE! At last, we meet, you glorified kewpie doll knockoff!"

The doll shrieked, and then ran away. But Yamabuki slashed him down, calling out, "WHOA, THERE!"

She went towards the downed doll and asked, "Now then, before I oust you, I have a question… I seek a gynoid with black hair and a red gem on her cleavage… And she has something to answer for… Save me some trouble, and tell me where she is!"

The doll growled, "Wha-? What? Why the hell would I ask you that? NO assassin, worth a damn, can ever reveal the Spirit's identity! It only happens for certain death, for his or her opponent!"

He boasted, "YOU GUYS ALWAYS SHOW YOUR POWERS, AND TO BOAST IT OFF TOWARDS THE LIKES OF US! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT, WE ALL KNOW YOUR WEAKNESSES! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT MIRROR, I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU! YOU'RE JUST A BITCH WHO GOT LUCKY!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Fine then… Come at me!"

The doll gasped, as Yamabuki barked, "What's the matter? Didn't you say that you wanted to bite off my breasts, tough guy? Go ahead and try it… I DARE YOU, YOU VULGAR LITTLE SHIT!"

The doll lunged towards Yamabuki, as she cried, "I'm… I'm gonna…"  
 **SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!  
** "SLICE OFF EVERYTHING, INCLUDING YOUR OWN BALLS!" Ninja Chariot slashed Onyx Devil into pieces with its katana.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "  
A huge scream was made, from inside the hotel. That scream belonged to Soul Martyr.

Meanwhile, in the men's bathroom, the janitor knocked on the door and called, "Excuse me, sir… Can you come out of there? You were in the bathroom, for quite some time…"

He opened the door and gasped in horror and fright. He saw the body of Soul Martyr, sliced up and dead, covering his entire body in pieces.

 ** _[Soul Martyr's Final Moments]_**

 **XXXXX**

A bloodied and battered Yamabuki finally made it to Room 1212, moments later. Rook asked, "Yamabuki? You okay?"

Michelle said, "Good. You've came, after all. Anyways, we need to form a plan of attack, in case Soul Martyr plans to strike."

Yamabuki, badly injured, complained weakly, "You… gotta be… kidding me…"

She collapsed and groaned. Heather cried, "OH, FUCK! She's been injured!"

Michelle called, "Quick! Get a medical pack!"

Eventually, Yamabuki was easily patched up from her battle, as she told the others everything.

* * *

Of course, Yamabuki's actions were deemed heroic, but not to the authorities in Singapore. She was arrested and being interrogated by the detective.

"ANSWER ME, PUNK!" The chief policeman roared, "WHY WAS THERE A DEAD BOY'S BODY IN YOUR ROOM?"

Yamabuki sulked, ignoring the policeman's roars. She knew that if she told the truth, no one would believe her. The policeman yelled, "AND WHAT ABOUT THE DEAD BODY THAT WAS IN THE BATHROOM? The two are connected, aren't they?"

Yamabuki growled, "Hmmmmmngh…"

The policeman roared, "ANSWER ME NOW!"

Yamabuki said, "Sir, I have a right to be silent, remember? That is exactly what I am doing."

A man in a brown suit appeared, as Yamabuki cried, "YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP! I was waiting a while!"

The policeman said, "Sit down, punk! This detective is taking you to prison, where you belong!"

However… back in Room 1212, Michelle explained to Rook, as the man was holding a book with the insignia for the _Speedwagon Foundation_ :  
"After Yamabuki's fight with Onyx Devil, I had Cy-Bo-Div and Feral Beauty call the Speedwagon Foundation, and they struck a deal. Yamabuki should be released, without too much hassle."

Rook added, "But that was cutting it close, even for us… To think that the enemy would strike us, early on."

Rook was on the phone, as he was talking to someone. He nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am… I understand. I'll report back for more information. Goodbye."

He hung up, as Michelle asked, "And who is that?"

Rook explained, "That was Scarlet. I heard about what is going on, back in America. No news on Mizuki's recovery, but we have heard the one of the cards, _Temperance_ , has been taken out. Agent Stevens and Sakurai have beaten him, and are still in New York. Agents Cooke and Gooden have already left to New Jersey. I'm surprised that our enemies are doing dual duties, when wanting our heads."

Michelle said, "Don't forget that MIO's body once belonged to Stephanie McMahon. It means that with the powers in her body, while she is united, she'll know everything that we all do. That's why her minions' attacks are relentless. But we can use that in our advantage, since she reads our thoughts, so we can read _hers_."

Rook asked, "Then, shall I buy you a camera?"

Michelle replied, looking at an analog television, "That won't be necessary. I can use my Ghost Writer, even _without_ a camera."

"What?"

Michelle approached the television and said, "Alright… **_TY KO KY GHOST WRITER!_** "

She grabbed the television, as her body was coated in a purple aura and glowing purple eyes. The TV started to go static and malfunction, changing channels on the television, at random. It started to rapidly change the channels, creating a vortex of radio waves and psychic energy. Michelle's ESP Perk and Ghost Writer, combined with her Ty Ko Ky, was able to create supernatural energy from within the television.

"Very strange. The TV acts like it has a mind of its own!" Rook replied.

Michelle explained, "It's switching channels, at random, so it can create a message from among the channels. It'll create a message for the ear, not the eye."

The TV spoke, in random flicks, " _It looks like there… is a…_ "

Michelle called, "THERE! I think the first part says " _There is a_ "."

The TV continued, " _Tray… tooooooooooooour… from among… us all!_ "

Michelle was cautious, "Huh? _There is a…_ What the hell did it just say?"

Rook said, "I could be wrong, but it says that there is a traitor among us!"

The TV continued, " _Head… ERRF! Done. BEWARRRRRRRRRRRE! Of… her! Me-! OH! Loyal… SERVANT!_ "

Michelle gasped, "HEATHER?! What? It can't be!"

Rook cried, "That's impossible… Heather's MIO's servant? I know Mr. Nevins is her husband, and is sided with the evil MIO, but this?"

The TV went into white noise, as it showed a vision of a naked woman in long black hair and her back turned to the screen. It was MIO!

"AGH! THIS IS-!" Michelle cried.

MIO smirked, as she cackled, "Eh-heh-heh-he-he-he-he-he-he-heeeeee-! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Michelle Nevins, you annoying cunt! You were watching me… WELL, WATCH _THIS_!"

The wicked vampire covered her breasts with her right arm, and held her left arm up to the screen.

Michelle screamed, as the television screen started to crack, " **MIO!** "

Rook shrieked, "SHE'S FOUND US! **LOOK OUT!** "

 **KABOOM!  
** The TV exploded, as Michelle and Rook dived out of the way. Rook moaned, as he cried, "That can't be true… Can it?"

Michelle said, "You heard the message! It makes sense! _There is a traitor among us all!_ Ghost Writer says that Heather Dunn is a traitor! A servant to MIO, who will at one point betray all of us!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"There must be a reason! I've trusted Heather, since we first met! There has to be an explanation! And I won't believe that Heather would betray us!"

"Your brother _has_ betrayed us, before, and again… If his wife would betray us, what next?"

Michelle explained, "It could be any one of us, and if she is a servant to MIO, being that most of our powers are connected to her, she could kill us, even while we're sleeping! She'd be MIO's very own Trojan Horse!"

They got up and dusted themselves off. Michelle asked Rook, "Where's Heather now?"

Rook explained, "She's with Peter and Mr. Princeton."

Outside, Chazz was walking with Anne, as Peter was far away from the others. Heather was walking behind Chazz, with both a worried look on her face, and a menacing glare. Peter viewed Heather's sudden face, and lightly breathed black air from his mouth.

* * *

 ** _Heather Dunn? A traitor? What does it mean?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	77. Episode 26 Chapter 3

Last time if you recall, The Gang has arrived in Singapore, and already trouble was brewing. Michelle, using her Ghost Writer abilities, was able to learn of MIO's next plan. And it involves Heather Dunn!

The TV spoke, in random flicks, " _Head… ERRF! Done. BEWARRRRRRRRRRRE! Of… her! Me-! OH! Loyal… SERVANT!_ "

Michelle gasped, "HEATHER?! What? It can't be!"

Rook cried, "That's impossible… Heather's MIO's servant? I know Mr. Nevins is her husband, and is sided with the evil MIO, but this?"

The TV went into white noise, as it showed a vision of a naked woman in long black hair and her back turned to the screen. It was MIO!

"AGH! THIS IS-!" Michelle cried.

MIO smirked, as she cackled, "Eh-heh-heh-he-he-he-he-he-he-heeeeee-! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Michelle Nevins, you annoying cunt! You were watching me… WELL, WATCH _THIS_!"

The wicked vampire covered her breasts with her right arm, and held her left arm up to the screen.

Michelle screamed, as the television screen started to crack, " **MIO!** "

Rook shrieked, "SHE'S FOUND US! **LOOK OUT!** "

 **KABOOM!  
** The TV exploded, as Michelle and Rook dived out of the way. Rook moaned, as he cried, "That can't be true… Can it?"

Michelle said, "You heard the message! It makes sense! _There is a traitor among us all!_ Ghost Writer says that Heather Dunn is a traitor! A servant to MIO, who will at one point betray all of us!"

She added, as Chazz, Peter, Heather, and Anne were walking outside, "Where's Heather now?"

Rook explained, "She's with Peter and Mr. Princeton."

Outside, Chazz was walking with Anne, as Peter was far away from the others. Heather was walking behind Chazz, with both a worried look on her face, and a menacing glare. Peter viewed Heather's sudden face, and lightly breathed black air from his mouth.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVI – Chapter 3: What Do I Have?  
Heather's Resurgence!_**

* * *

Anne approached a booth and asked, "Can I get some ice cream, please?"

The man in the booth said, "Welcome!"

He held up a coconut and said, "You know, ice cream is good, but this baby is filled with chilled coconut juice. Nothing in the world like it. How about it?"

He offered her a drink, with the top off and two straws, as Anne said, "Sure."

Chazz said, "I guess we can try it. _Four,_ please."

The Clerk smiled, "Very much. That'll be $16."

Anne roared, "HEY, JERK! What are you trying to pull? Make it _eight_!"

Heather nodded and said, "I'll pay for it… That'll be _eight coconut juices…_ $32 Singapore Dollars. This should cover it."

The clerk cheered, "Okay, thanks!"

Peter huffed, as a thug in spiky blonde hair and a faded red shirt appeared from behind her, "And the quiet ice mistress speaks…"

Heather asked, "What are you saying?"

 **SNATCH!  
** The thug laughed, "I'LL TAKE THAT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Heather gasped, as Peter said, "Great…"

Heather seethed, as Peter offered, "I'll get it for you."

Heather replied, "No…"

The thief ran away into the park, but then, Heather appeared in swift speed, and clasped his leg with a wooden stick hand. The thug fell to the ground, as Heather reclaimed her wallet. She then snarled at the thug, "Listen, you dumb, disgusting piece of shit… Who the hell do you think you are?"

The others were concerned, as Heather grabbed the thief by the neck. Then she yelled, in a menacing look, "I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

 **SLAM!  
** She landed a left knee to the face, and grabbed his hair, "GET UP! You vile cockroach of a man! Do I look like easy pickings to you?"

The thug coughed blood, as Peter cried, "Heather!"

Heather threw the thug into an Argentine Backbreaker, and stretched him out, screaming in pain.

"NOW, FEEL THE PAIN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WALLET WITH THE SAME GRUBBY FINGERS THAT YOU MASTURBATE TO? HUH? I CAN'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT, NOW CAN I? CAN I? HUH? CAN I? COME ON! TELL ME! CAN I?"

She continued to stretch, repeating her yells of "CAN I?", as Peter cried, "Heather, that's enough! You'll kill the poor bastard!"

Anne gasped, "Oh, my god… A backbreaker?! That's a brutal move… And using such filthy language! It's not like her, at all!"

Heather still locked the thug in a torture rack, as she yelled, "COME ON! COME ON, TELL ME!"

Peter rushed in and broke off the hold, "HEATHER DUNN, THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW CUT IT OUT, GODDAMN IT!"

Peter added, as he handcuffed the thug, "You're losing control! You're acting like such a bitch! Something's not right… What the hell's gotten into you?"

Heather sighed, as she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

She walked off, as Peter & Chazz felt concerned. She stopped and said, "That hurt… You didn't have to shove me off… But still, know your rank, Giese… Also, thanks… You need to remember that I'm in charge of this mission. That man was committing a crime. He stole my wallet. And criminals should be punished!"

She grabbed a coconut and said, "Tell me, am I wrong? You'd do the same."

She sipped her juice, as Peter thought, "Those eyes… She's… I think I know…"

Heather asked, "What's with the glare? You're asking if I did something unforgiveable! You forget that we're on a mission? I'm sorry, alright…"

She turned away, as Peter said, "I see… It's about Steven Nevins, is it?"

She gasped, and then seethed, "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!"

She marched off, as Peter followed her. They were talking in private, as Heather said, "Peter, please forgive me… This trip is putting me in a bad mood…"

Peter said, "I know the girl and Chazz doesn't know… But you miss him, do you?"

She nodded, and then said, "Even I do not believe that he's gone evil, and turn on all of us… But it's just… … …if we _do_ make it… I want to know…"

He asked, "You still want to know the truth?"

She nodded again, as Peter said, "You're just too focused on your husband. Good or evil, he's still our friend…"

Her head dropped and was sad. Peter said, "Look… We can still make it. Anyway, Chazz and I found something that we planned for tomorrow."

Chazz explained, "Right… The old hag says that the best way to head to India is by train. We leave tomorrow. We'll take the cable car in Singapore Station, to reserve tickets."

Heather sighed, in complete worry. Anne asked, "Miss Dunn… Are you alright? Peter & Chazz had already left."

Heather looked away, as she held up her coconut. She said, "I'll meet with them, later. I need to be alone…"

She whispered, "Steven…"

Anne thought, "Whoa… This woman is pretty emotional. I wonder why she and the giant man were talking, just now."

 **SMASH!  
** Heather crushed the coconut with her bare hands. Anne gasped, and then ran to Chazz. She grabbed his arm, in fright, as Chazz asked, "What's wrong, pint-size?"

"Uh… nothing, don't worry…"

Chazz looked towards Heather, who was sitting by the tree, picking up the coconut pieces she dropped. She then sulked by the tree, feeling worried.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, they arrived at a cable car station, as Peter explained, "Michelle said that our next destination is India. We'll take a cable car to the train station, and we'll head off."

Heather returned to her group and asked, "Hey, Chazz! You gonna eat that cherry?"

Chazz held up an ice cream cone and said, "Go ahead."

Heather took the cherry and wiped off the ice cream. She then held the cherry and lashed it with her tongue. Peter gasped, as she was playing around with the cherry, juggling it with her tongue. Peter was completely annoyed, as he growled, "Heather…"

She dropped the cherry, as Anne thought, "She's like… a totally different person…"

Heather smiled, "That look again! Don't tell me that you're annoyed by it… Getting emotional, are we? Have you lost your sense of humor?"

Peter seethed, but calmed down. Heather ate the cherry, as the cable car arrived.

"Get in… Heather…" Peter glared, "The cable car has arrived…"

He held his fist up and said, "And I got your ticket, right here… I'm going to knock some sense into your ass… You bitch…"

 **POW!  
** He socked Heather into the cable car, as she dropped inside. Peter stepped into the car, and shut the door. He said, "Chazz, watch the girl. She and I need to have a talk…"

The cable car started to move, as Heather moaned, "Big Guy! What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

He said, "Tell me… Why are you in a bitchy mood? Or are you one of MIO's evil henchmen?"

Heather sighed, as she confessed, "Sorry… It's just… This MIO crap…"

She went to the window and said, "I'm not trying to anger you. I just wanted to be in tone with myself… I heard the stories of why Mizuki's hurt, and what became of Michelle, and then Beth… I trained for two years and three months… And my abilities are deemed weak… Since Imperial Lobby, I wanted to enhance myself, after my battle with Lubbock… But all I got was broken bones. I'm not like my husband… and I'm not like my daughters… They get the huge job done, but not me…"

Peter said, "You've already proven yourself. You said that you trained in the snowy mountains, only to be outclassed by a behemoth of a yeti. Yet, you discovered a new ability."

"Ice Shard… It's useless, even in Egypt! We're not even in Egypt, yet, and already I feel weak! I knew I didn't have to step in as Leader…"

"You _are_ an A-Squad member. You even outrank me. What about the time you helped save June from certain death, and from the Elder God, Junior?  
Or… the time you used your superspeed to win the Daten City Footrace of Death?  
Or… the time you helped stop Chelsea and Lubbock in Imperial Lobby, as Snow Storm Queen?  
Speaking of, what about the time you burned down The Authority's flag?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah… OH! You weren't there, but Luzer did tell you… I took a blow to Anna Nishikinomiya, to the gut, and wounded her pride. But she somehow thought I was a dude… namely Tanukichi Okuma… That was a lucky shot, but that felt so good!"

Peter smirked, "Well… That was a fluke. But you did save us from that rhino beetle, aboard the plane, after you learn that the rest of us may destroy the plane. And you even held your own, against the DNC, in East Townsend _and_ South City. That has merit…"

She added, "Oh, yeah? What about our first mission, together? I stopped a bank robber from escaping."

He smiled, "Yeah, I remember. She had the same name as you."

Heather giggled, but turned away from Peter. She asked, "Peter… … …Have I gone… soft?"

He asked, "What do you mean?"

She replied, "It's because you and Mizuki… You have a thing together… and Steven and I… We had a sort of falling back… and now, we're relatable to MIO – _my_ husband, _your_ wife… since Michelle knows of her, firsthand. And we've only got 45 days left… before MIO wins… I can't let it happen… But I must know the truth…"

She turned to him and added, "Peter? Please say that he's okay. I don't want him to be a vampire…"

Peter huffed, as he turned away, "Gimme a break… You're worried over nothing. He'll be fine. He still loves you, either way, knowing his stature and prowess."

He held her shoulder and then Heather lunged towards Peter, and kissed him on the lips. They continued to kiss, as Heather stepped back, after 10 seconds. She blushed, "Sorry… We are both married… and we have… this sort of…"

She gasped, as she cried, "LOOK OUT!"

 **SMASH!**  
A figure appeared from the window of the cable car. He dove in, as Peter and Heather dodged out of the way. He cackled, "Awwwww… How sweet! Did I interrupt this romance? It's too bad I know everything now, seeing you two in love…"

Peter & Heather barked, "WHAT?! HIM/HER?! AS IF! DON'T MAKE THIS A MISTAKE, YOU BASTARD! WAIT, WHO ARE YOU?"

Peter stopped and said, "Hold up! Heather, how did you know about this guy?"

Heather replied, "I sensed him, the minute I stepped out of the hotel. Someone is following us… and this jerk came in."

The man was in black hair and golden boxers. He smirked, "You sensed me, by saying you were weak, moments ago. Want to give it another try?"

He sneered, as Peter gasped, "Wait a minute… Just now… When I sensed Heather… That was you?"

"Congrats on being not as stupid as you look, being that you two are idiots." The man smirked.

Peter & Heather shouted, "HEY!"

He continued, "But you still haven't realized that I'm one of the Stone Users, right? You know that I can sense your kind…"

Peter said, "Alright… Who are you?"

The man revealed himself, "Allow me to introduce myself to you… Gaze upon my handsome face with envy! I'm the brother of the _Temperance Card_ , and my name is Lewis Andrews. In America, I hear that my older brother, _Parker_ Andrews, has your friends in his grip. His power is able to seduce and immobilize his victims. I, on the other hand, can eat away at your skin! My spirit form is what you can see or touch, and my Precious Stone is that of the _Alien Cell_. Lucky, don't you think?"

He dressed himself in denim slacks, and is topless. He then said, "Come now, Peter Giese… Why would you assault your partner like that? See that little bit of me? That was after you liplocked with Heather…"

Peter saw his right hand and gasped, showing yellow slime on his hand. He cried, "What?"

Heather cried, "You son of a bitch!"

Lewis said, "I advise you not to touch it, or it'll go after your left hand, too. It'd be a shame to lose that bass playing hand, in my gooey yellow wax. And you, Heather, try not to assist him, or you can kiss your digits goodbye. This Spirit is a slow and careful eater, unlike you, fatass… The more it eats, the bigger it gets."

Peter seethed, as his Phantom emerged, "ORA!"

Lewis called, as his shroud of wax appeared, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ORA"?"

The wax engulfed into the afterimage's right arm. Peter cried, "What the hell? This stuff burns!"

Lewis giggled, as Heather snarled, "DAMN BASTARD!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Anne was calling the hotel, in complete fear, "Hello? Is this Miss Nevins?"

Michelle answered and said, "Anne? Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's Mr. Giese and Miss Dunn… They… They're in danger…"

Rook said, "Then it's true. Seems she has betrayed us."

Anne added, "Heather was assaulted, and went into the cable car. But as they were riding away, some evil jerk appeared and attacked both of them inside! And now, from the view, Mr. Giese has slime on his finger, and it's eating him!"

Michelle barked, "Calm down, Anne! Where are you now?"

"I'm at the cable car station, at the train station! They're being attacked! Miss Dunn went crazy, and she and Mr. Giese are being attacked!"

Michelle cried, "HURRY! And come back to the hotel, as fast as you can!"

 **SMASH!  
** Peter leapt out of the cable car, as Anne shrieked, "OH, NO! Mr. Giese got out of the cable car!"

Heather rushed out, as well. She called out, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Peter said, "The slime! I need to get this damned thing off of me!"

Heather jumped off and swiftly caught Peter, landing onto a platform. Heather moaned, "That was close…"

Peter growled, as he looked at his hand, "Good fucking grief. A spirit that fuses with flesh? This could get bad."

Heather replied, "Maybe I can freeze it off of you."

Peter barked, "Stay back! This will get to you, as well… You heard what the bastard said… You touch it, it'll eat off _your_ flesh."

Heather snarled, "Shit… Now what? Even I cannot use my own powers on you? I _am_ useless!"

He barked, "I never said you were useless! I need this stuff off of me, but it might mean I'd cut off my finger…"

Lewis called out, "Did you two really think you'd get away from me? Now listen to me, as hard as you can, hotshot! Your time's run out, and I say that, because my Precious Stone… … …HAS NO WEAKNESSES! You didn't escape! It's just that I don't have to chase you! You're as good as dead!"

He cackled, as Peter called, "Heather, lemme borrow your lighter."

She gave him her lighter, and said, "You're going to burn it off?"

Peter held up the lighter. He said, "This will hurt like a son of a bitch…"

He lit up the slime on his hand, but it spread around his pinky side. He growled, "NO! It made it grow bigger…"

Heather replied, "Heat wouldn't do… I'd use my Ice Shard on it, but then again… If it _is_ a Precious Stone, eating at your skin, it may affect me, as well. You're of the Beast Gene and Darkness Shadow… I'm Increased Suplex and Ice Shard. Alien Cell is one of the _Vile Trio_."

"So, we're screwed, either way?"

"Maybe… But I have a plan…"

They viewed a boy in another car, licking an ice pop. Peter sighed, "Alright… But hop on."

She hopped onto his shoulders and he leapt off the platform, heading into the cable car. But he could not reach his grip to the roof. His Phantom grabbed the handle, while Heather formed an ice hook, clinging onto the roof of the cable car. Peter's Phantom ripped the door open.

They stepped in, as Peter called, "Pardon me, son… AAW-New York! Emergency!"

Inside the cabin was a woman in a red dress and short hair, and a man in a shirt and slacks, with a brown furry dog. The woman asked, "Huh? Emergency? That was certainly a bizarre entrance."

Peter said, "Don't mind us. I need to borrow that ice pop, for just a second. Promise, kid…"

He took it, as the woman asked, "Hold on, young man! What are you doing to that child?"

Peter asked, "Is this kid your son?"

The woman said, "No."

He barked, "Then fuck you!"

Heather said, "PETER! There's a child here! Ma'am, just ignore him and enjoy the scenery."

Peter explained, giving him money, "Sorry. When we get down to the bottom, you can buy a new popsicle, on me, and any flavor. I promise that it's an emergency."

The boy nodded, as Peter held the popsicle, "If I can't burn it off…"

He laid the frozen treat onto the slime, but it shot out spikes. Heather gasped, "NO WONDER! That didn't work, either! You cannot burn it off or freeze it off! What the hell is that?"

"ARGH! Damn that bastard!" Peter growled, "It's going deeper into my hand!"

The woman smirked, "You really are stupid! Nothing will work; not even fire or ice!"

Peter seethed, as he growled, "YOU!"

Heather said, as she realized, "IT'S YOU!

The lady cackled, as she oozed slime onto the dog, "I told you before, you cannot find a weakness! AND NOW YOU'RE MINE, YOU LITTLE SHIT! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!"

Peter gasped, "You're the-?"

Heather cried, "THE DOG! That bastard is eating it! And such a clever disguise!"

The boy tried to wake his father up, "PAPA! Wake up! The puppy! It's got our puppy!"

Peter seethed, "YOU ASSHOLE! You were on this cable car, before we got here!"

The man gasped, as he pleaded, pulling the leash, "NO! DON'T HURT OUR DOG!"

Heather cried, "NO! DON'T PULL HIM!"

He pulled the leash, and decapitated the dog. The woman changed back to Lewis, "And now it is _your turn_ to DIE… **PETER GIESE AND HEATHER DUNN!** "

Heather swung her ice staff and roared, " ** _ICE EMPRESS!_** "

He gasped, "Whoa! You're fast! But…"

He blocked the ice attack with his slimy shield and said, "I told you that it doesn't have any weaknesses! Such an impotent little speed demon… YOU DUMBASS ICE PRINCESS! My Spirit Power is also armor! And a defensive wall that can almost attack!"

It wrapped around the ice staff, as he continued, "No matter how fast you are, no matter how strong or smart you are, against the _Yellow Temperance_ , you are helpless! You won't survive… unless you take a cleaver and cut off your own hand!"

He wrapped his slimy aura into Peter's body. But Heather said, "You're right… We don't stand a chance… Except you forgot about me… We Dunns – no, we Nevinses… are always masters of strategies. You haven't won yet… and I have one skill left that I am made famous for… likewise my daughters, June and Beth."

Peter asked, "And that is?"

Heather smashed the floor to the cable car with her ice staff, and jump out, "RUN AWAY!"

Peter jumped out, following Heather, " _THAT'S_ YOUR STRATEGY?!"

Lewis followed, and called out, "YOU KNOW, I AGREE WITH HIM! _THAT'S_ YOUR MASTER STRATEGY? YOUR BIG FRIEND'S ABOUT TO BE EATEN ALIVE, YOU DUMBASS! GRANTED I CAN DEVOUR YOU, TOO, BUT YOU'RE SO WEAK YOU MAKE SOAPBOX RACERS INTO NASCAR VEHICLES!"

Heather grabbed the ooze and roared, "WHEN I SAID RUN AWAY…"

 **CLASP!  
SPLASH!  
**They all submerged into the river, as Heather cried, "…I MEANT INTO THE WATER!"

Lewis gagged, "Damn it… I can't breathe…"

Peter held his breath, as one of his Phantoms appeared, "Nice strategy, Heather…"

"Ice and water are one in the same!" Heather said, "If I know the difference between Stands, Spirits, and Precious Stones, fine breathing is all it takes to hone your powers!"

Lewis emerged from the water and breathed heavily. Heather said, "You let your Spirit have time to breathe! It may be invincible, but you sure as hell aren't."

They were soaking wet, as Heather seethed, "Big Guy, this one's mine… I'll only focus on you! You die, and your Spirit dies, too! I won't kill you, except make you experience the sheer cold chill of suffering! Do _you_ understand?"

Lewis gasped, as Heather barked, "Listen! I'm in a bad mood, and I want NOTHING out of your cocky-ass mouth of yours! I just happen to be the guiding light of The Gang! Big Guy's usually the one to take these things to heart, but not me!"

 **POW!  
** She landed a swift punch to nose, breaking it. She roared out, "I'M TEN TIMES WORSE, WHEN I'M ANGRY!"

She landed an elbow to the face, again, as Lewis drops to the water. Lewis breathed, and begged for mercy, "NO, PLEASE STOP! MERCY! I can't fight anymore! My beautiful nose is broken and my teeth are ruined! They'll have to wire my jaw shut!"

"Aw, cry me a river, you punk!" Heather scoffed.

Lewis cried, "SPARE ME! MIO, she paid me to kill all of you! My brother, Parker, was paid to oust the rest, back in America! Look, I don't risk my life, going after you guys."

The slime was removed from Peter and Heather, as Peter said, "Good. Now, I want something from you… I hear tell that there are other minions of MIO… I want ALL the info you got. Do so, and we'll set you free. If not, I'll kill you from where you will drown… and NO plastic surgery will fix _your_ ugly mug."

Lewis cried, "But… that's the one thing I _can't_ do! I won't do it! I have pride in me, yes… but you're asking one of MIO's hired hitmen!"

Peter nodded, "Pride… that's honorable… That being said, _Yoru no Tsumiken_ will end you, for your sins of pride, you bastard!"

Lewis pleaded, "NO, WAIT! STOP! I REMEMBER NOW! There are four of them okay? My brother is also the Temperance, and you just ended Strength, The Devil, and The Moon. The first one is _The_ _Emperor_ , _The Hanged Man_ , and _The Empress_! And the last one is called _Death_!"

Peter said, "Got it. And what about their powers?"

Lewis said, "I'm sorry, I don't know. NO, REALLY! I don't! I don't know any more! Don't you see? Spirits and Stands don't usually reveal their powers to them. If they did, they'd be exposing their weaknesses, outright."

Heather replied, "That makes sense. My card is that of _The_ _Empress_ , also. But I see that whoever The Empress is, is used for evil."

Lewis replied, "That's true… but some witch… She knew about Spirits and Stands, and how MIO is controlling them. Her daughter is one of them, after you, as we speak!"

He explained, "Her name is ROZ, and she's also MIO's supported sister. She is a Jewel-Encrusted Vampire, created by her father, King Rumin, to achieve her evil goals! Her gem is the red bloodstone, and her card is _The Hanged Man_. She's the one that killed Yamabuki's friend, right?"

Heather said, "He's right… A gem up her breasts… long flowing hair… and a Jewel Woman… Her name is ROZ, huh?"

Lewis stated, "OH! A mirror! There's a rumor on how she harnessed her powers. A mirror is what she uses, but I haven't seen it. Seems your friend has no chance of winning."

The water started to gurgle, as Heather heard a sound. Lewis crawled up and called, "Looks like I got luck on my side, you two! I just noticed something… See that drain to your right, with those blue crawdads? Take real good look."

The vent opened, shooting out the screws, with one of the blue crawdads being eaten up. The vent shot out, and Heather blocked the vent with her icy powers. Lewis used his Spirit Powers to ooze through a closed manhole.

"A MANHOLE?!" Peter gasped, "DAMN! HE TRICKED US!"

They were both doused in Lewis's yellow slime, as Lewis cackled, "YAH, HA, HA, HA, HA! That drainpipe leads to this manhole! It's the perfect setup for Yellow Temperance's power! I'm gonna pull you BOTH in, and stick you there!"

 **SLAM!  
** Peter and Heather were slammed into the drainpipe, as Lewis smiled, "Now you both can't attack, can you, losers? I guess telling the story of the woman in the red stone will go to waste! But it's worth it for you two blabbermouths to not forward this to Yamabuki! You're not going to help her, after all! Aren't I lucky to have this drain to slip you into! And you thought you had me? MAN, AM I LUCKY!"

They were pulled in, "I'll mash you up and turn you into jelly! And when I do, MIO's going to pay me $100 Billion Dollars! A few minutes of brawling with you two, and I'm set for life!"

Heather was struggling, as she moaned, "That greedy little…"

Lewis cried out, "AM I LUCKY? TELL ME I AM LUCKY, YOU TAWDRY LITTLE SKANK!"

Heather seethed, as a vein bulged from her forehead, "What… did you… call me?"

She hissed, "You don't get it, do you? When you're focused on yourself, you can't focus on the fight… I admit it. You are so lucky… But guess what? Your luck has run out! You were lucky to escape with just a broken nose!"

A huge snow yeti appeared from underwater and roared. Lewis gasped, "WHAT TH-? HOW'D A YETI GET INTO SINGAPORE?"

Heather roared, "WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, **YOU WILL ESCAPE WITHOUT ANY BONES LEFT TO BREAK!** "  
 **SMASH!  
** " **YOU COCKSUCKING SCUMBAG!** "

The snow yeti landed a punch to the drainpipe. Lewis was shot off in the air, on the manhole he was standing on, flying high in the sky. He cried, "WHAT THE HELL? SHE USED THAT SNOWMAN TO SHOT ME UP WITH WATER?"

 **WHAM!  
** The manhole smashed his face, and he was plummeted into the water. Heather grabbed his neck and roared, "AND **THAT'S** FOR CALL ME **TAWDRY**! YOU DUMBASS!"

He gasped in horror, as Peter was behind Lewis. He pleaded, "WAIT! I'm sorry I said that to you, alright? I was only kidding… I didn't mean anything by it… It was a prank… WAIT! You're not even thinking about punching me, anymore, are you? You forget that my nose is broken and my face is damaged that my jaws will be wired shut…"

Heather snarled, "Your biggest mistake was calling me names. You don't ever call me that, you bastard! Besides, I have nothing more to say to an ugly man like you… And also, I'd never punch you in your pathetic face, that brutally…

That's _his_ job."

Peter slammed his Chaos Fists into Lewis's body, in a rapid-fire barrage, while Heather was holding his arms tight, giving him the opportunity.  
"ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!"

Needless to say… The Brothers Andrews has had a terrible week.

* * *

The next day, aboard a train to India, Yamabuki was informed of her friend's murderer.

"So, a red gem in her cleavage… and long black hair… in alabaster skin… Her name's ROZ, and she's _The Hanged Man_. We're finally off to India… and she'll be waiting there… Right?"

She then asked the others, "By the way, where did Anne run off to?"

Michelle replied, "She was hanging around Singapore Station, right around our train departed… but…"

Rook stated, "She vanished, remember? She only came to Singapore to meet her father. She had to stay to find him."

Yamabuki said, "Well, that story of how her father is in Singapore sounded suspicious. But I bet it's a bit lonely, without the rug rat, eh, Chazz?"

Chazz huffed, "Hm."

Heather smiled, "But that guy earlier was a bit creepy. Peter and I _did_ get information about Yamabuki's friend's killer. Sorry we worried you, like that."

Peter added, "You know, I've been thinking about it. He must've tailed us, after we left the hotel."

Heather nodded, "Yeah."

She then asked, "OH, hey. Can I have that cherry? I do like cherries. But I am sorry I took Chazz's cherry."

Peter said, "Sure."

Heather takes a cherry, and starts juggling it with her tongue, again. Peter was annoyed, but sighed in disgust, "Oh, good grief… I give up…"

As they were relaxing, enjoying the train ride, Anne was in another seat, sleeping in a seat. But why did she hop in the train? She was snoozing, as she whispered Chazz's name.

"Chazz…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVI – The End_**

* * *

 ** _So, our next stop in stopping MIO is India. But let's go back to New Jersey, and visit Steven and Mundy.  
Stay tuned for the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	78. Episode 27 Chapter 1

Deep within the territories of New Jersey, Steven Cooke and Mundy Gooden were traveling alone, together, after Enzo bailed on them, in an emergency run in New York, assisting Big Cass.

"Nice that he let us do this mission, alone." Mundy smiled.

Steven huffed, "Hmph. Didn't have to abandon us."

"No. But he did give us a briefing. We need to find someone in this area, who's a Spirit User. Scarlet gave us the Intel: Farra and Asahi are fine in _Casa de Muñecas_ , while the rest have embargoed to India."

"Obviously… It's been eight days, and already, we're running out of time."

They walked together, searching for the fiend in New Jersey.

* * *

Welcome to scenic New Jersey, the _Armpit State of the USA_ ; also known as " _The Garden State_ "; the 3rd State of America. Its motto is liberty and prosperity. At nearly nine million in population, this state is home to many a historic legend, as one of the original 13 colonies of the United States, dating back to 1776, when it revolted from the British, and is the third and final US State to be established in December of 1787, before Georgia, which was established in January of 1788. Our duo has arrived in Trenton, New Jersey. Trenton is one of the _Big Six_ in Jersey, which includes Camden, Paterson, Newark, Jersey City, and Elizabeth, during the _Industrial Revolution_.

As they continued to walk, Steven noticed something, "Over there."

They dashed off, heading to another part of the city. What are they finding? Steven cried, seeing a figure, as he called, "HEY! What the-?"

The figure was female, and she vanished from the area. Mundy asked, "What the devil?"

Steven said, "No idea. But I believe this is what Enzo was looking for… Something weird is going on in Jersey… But why here?"

He thought, "I don't like this, at all… From the looks of it, we're all doomed, if we do not stop it."

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVII – Chapter 1: Beyond the Grave!  
Kajou Returns, with Dire Warnings!_**

* * *

Mundy said, "Whatever the case, we better find this person. She's a real beaut."

"She?!"

"Female. I may have keen eyesight, but I can recognize a beauty when I see it."

He held up his machete and said, "Nothing will stop me, even if she is evil, so long as I have me rifle, machete, and my _Hierophant Sniper_ on my side."

Steven said, "So I guessed. I'll lead the way…"

He walked behind Mundy and shoved him. He said, "I got your back, of course."

"You're leading the way, and you're cowering behind my back?"

"Steven Cooke isn't what he is. And does it look like I'm scared? No."

"Oh, right… You're emotionless, whenever on a mission."

"Emotions aside, I won't be fooled. We have bested missions before, but I won't let it get to me. Steven Cooke is the strongest of The Gang, and #1 in the _World Government's Top Agents_."

"And also _#1_ in the _World Government's Most Wanted List_."

"That's Triple H's problem… Not mine. He blames me for the death of his wife, and that succubus stolen her corpse."

Mundy nodded and said, "I see… I heard about it from Michelle, before we left. Stephanie McMahon's body is now MIO's body. And we know that Chazz and Asahi are linked to it… But not me, of course…"

"I worry about _you_ , seeing you're not of pure heart, huh?"

"Oh, I am… It's just…"

He spotted the woman, and said, "RIGHT THERE!"

They chased after her, as the woman ran off. They continued onwards, leading to a small area in the city, full of gravestones and dead leaves, with a few trees swaying in the breeze. Steven said, "Drat! That girl…"

They arrived at the cemetery in Trenton. Mundy whispered, "Watch your arse, Cooke. She's a sly one."

"Indeed." He flexed, as he looked around, "I am not afraid of any ghosts. But you stay on your guard."

Mundy asked, "But why are you always behind me?"

Steven said, "There's two of us, and someone may attack from behind. While you have hindsight and great accuracy in firearm, my sensory skills have increased, tenfold."

"No wonder you bested Akame _and_ Anna Nishikinomiya." Mundy chuckled, "You're the regular savior to the world."

Steven hushed him, and heard leaves crunching. He whispered, "It came from over there. You head over there… I'll head here."

Mundy said, "Right. Split up and find our woman."

They traveled to different parts of the graveyard, as the female figure was appearing from behind the tree. She whispered, "Wow… A-Fist-Job and Big Black Guy came? I never knew they were that serious or brave…"

The woman has long black hair and big breasts, wearing only her gray uniform and black skirt. It was… … …Ayame Kajou?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Farra and Asahi entered the warehouse, filled with mannequins. They were nervous, as Asahi said, "Scary… Two ghosts… one love… and they are here in this place."

Farra said, "Just stay behind me. I ain't scared. But having to experience mannequins in front of me… Total bizarre moments…"

"Like when we were mannequins, too?"

"Of course. But if it's to take one for the team, so be it."

They walked down the warehouse, as Asahi held up the files, given by Sena. She said, " _Harada… A former member of the boy band C.H.A., or "Cross Heart Attack"_. He's our male mannequin. Our female mannequin is _Mayu Arita_ , a lifelong fan of C.H.A."

"What the hell's a C.H.A.?"

"Oh, there was a boy band called C.H.A., but disbanded, after Harada died."

"How'd he die? Accident?"

"Unsure. I chose to avoid the scandals."

"Ah, so she says. Anyways, you know the layout, since you were in the warehouse. Do you sense them?"

"Farra! I was just a mannequin! I couldn't even move or hear!" Asahi complained, "Besides, Parker siphoned everything out of me, because… I'm a mannequin…"

Asahi stopped and moaned, "Ungh… Drat this relapse."

Farra asked, "What's wrong?"

Asahi was kneeling down, holding her head, "Grah! No… I can't be a mannequin, again… My body is somehow rejecting back…"

Farra said, as she looked at her chest, "Huh… No brooch…"

She looked into her pocket and growled, pulling out the strawberry and blueberry brooches, "Asahi… did you take these haunted brooches from Luther and Cassandra?"

Asahi said, confessing, "Yes…"

"And why?"

"Because… … …It may track down the people that were here in this place… And I'm only a mannequin… I'm made of wood…"

Farra cried, "SNAP OUT OF IT! You can resist!"

"But… I can't." Asahi moaned, "What went wrong, when I was turned back to normal?"

Farra looked around and said, "I don't know… but _someone_ is trying to revert you back to your given form. My advice: try to focus. You're you, Asahi."

Asahi smiled, "Thanks."

She stopped and whispered, "Farra… I…"

She reverted to mannequin form, as the strawberry brooch flashed. Farra gasped, "ASAHI!"

She cringed, as she held the frozen stiff Asahi Sakurai. She cried out, "ASAHI! ASAHI! Come on, damn it! Wake up!"

Farra growled, "Fuck! Looks like I'm on my own…"

She then said, "Rest easy. And do not worry… I can handle myself. I can handle a relapse, but NO ONE relapses Farra Stevens to something that she was once, and doesn't want to be, again… unless it's for an emergency."

She held the blueberry brooch and said, "I wonder…"

She boomed, as her aura flashed, " ** _PHOENIX SUN!_** "

She then shot out a fiery spirit, and said, "Okay, can you use this as a sort of GPS to find Harada and Mayu?"

The spirit resembles Farra, only in her avian form, with flowing blonde hair and a beak, and wearing a light blue tunic. She said, as the Spirit held its hand over the brooch. Farra replied, "Whoa… Really? So… In order to find the two mannequins, one must _become_ a mannequin?"

The Spirit motioned that it'll find Harada and Mayu, as long as the brooch is still planted in Farra's chest. Farra knew it's tricky, but it's worth the shot. She replaced Asahi's strawberry brooch back on her wooden chest and said, "Well, I may need help, if this works…"

She looked at her left arm and asked, "Huh? Her bracelet looks funny…"

She then removed Asahi's arm and said, "Huh? No wonder she reverted back! Her identity is back in place, but it's upside-down!"

She replaced the gold bracelet back on Asahi's mannequin arm, and reattached it. She then said, placing her brooch on, "Now… we have no worries. We'll find our mannequins, before the night is through… and then some… We're running short on time."

Farra's body reverted back to mannequin form, as her Spirit was wandering through the warehouse. Mech-Asahi suddenly appeared, in spirit form, as she called, in Asahi's voice, "Huh? Where am I? My body…"

Farra's Spirit spoke, "Thank god, you're okay. I'm glad you're you, again… Also, it worked!"

"Huh? All I remembered was that I was a mannequin."

"Your bracelet was upside-down."

"WHAT?"

"Remind me to throttle Cassie, later, since she placed it on for you. Now, come on. We'll find our mannequin spirits, together."

They wandered around the warehouse, like ghosts, as Asahi asked, "Uh, are you sure this will work?"

Farra said, "If we're to find them, we must become one with the wooden display dolls. However, seeing we're both of the Spirit State-."

"OH! Like Stands?"

"Exactly! Almost like Chazz's Ojama Star. However, the brooches we wear will remain into our old bodies. If they remained attached, our souls will stay intact. In short, while our bodies are mannequins, we are still alive, with our souls still in place, near the body."

Mech-Asahi nodded, "I see. So…"

They heard voices, as some girls were crying, still trapped in their mannequin bodies. Asahi moaned, "Do you hear that?"

Farra replied, "Yeah, I do… Mech-Asahi, let's find our girl…"

Asahi said, "Don't forget Harada…"

Farra barked, "I know! I'm aware of that! In any case, find one that is male… We may have found Harada, if we do."

They continued to search, as Asahi groaned, "Yeah… but finding Mayu will be extremely hard."

The girl mannequins were pleading for help, as the Spirits of Farra and Asahi looked around.

 _We'll check back with them, later…_

* * *

Back in New Jersey, Steven and Mundy searched the area, as Ayame was trotting around, playing games. He called out, "I'm not amused, you woman!"

Mundy said, "Hello? Miss? We mean you no harm!"

Ayame called, "Find meeeeeeeee… Find meeeeeeeeee…"

Steven called, "Where?"

She thought, as she was nervous, "Oh, shit. Where? Think, Ayame! Think! What should I use for a gravestone, to find me? I have to tell them…"

She then looked around and said, "Man, I wish I had a powerful laugh to make… But I'm just a phantom… and I'm not into necrophilia… Eugh!"

She searched around the cemetery, and then found a grave stone. She then said, in a haunting voice, "Find meeeeeeeeeee… Find me in the graaaaaaaaaaaave…"

Mundy called, "Where, spirit?"

Steven said, "Follow me. I know what."

He walked passed him and said, "I think I know that voice."

"Huh?" Mundy asked, "Who?"

 **XXXXX**

They found the gravestone of where Ayame is, as the stone said " _Here Lies Harry Nutsach_ ". Steven nodded, "Obviously…"

Mundy huffed, "Seriously? _Harry Nut-Sack_?"

Ayame laughed, as she was floating down, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA! Oh, man! That was perfect! Hairy nut sack! So OG on lewdness! I _still_ got it!"

Steven nodded, "Hello, Ayame Kajou."

Ayame sat on the tombstone and said, "Ah. Steven Cooke, we meet again. And you brought along the big black and beautiful…"

Mundy huffed, "Okay, enough already!"

He asked Steven, "Excuse me, but… How did you know she's Ayame Kajou?"

Steven said, "I've had my suspicions. Who would harbor a gravestone with a lewd name? And who else would love dirty jokes?"

Mundy added, "I see… Bugger! That was smart! Kajou is a fan or lewd jokes… … …except… she's dead."

Steven replied, "True. But her spirit haunts New Jersey… as she is trying to tell us something…"

Ayame smiled, "Actually, I wanted to hit the Jersey Shore and see these Guidos and Juicers do their dirty stuff. It's my kind of town and porn shots."

Steven said, "It's good to see you again. We're sorry that you died…"

Ayame said, "I know… Heaven's great! I get to enjoy the heavenly delights of the world of dirty jokes. Of course, St. Peter hates my dirty mouth, but he believes me, since my beliefs are to save the world from humanity's end."

Steven said, "You're so right. Steven Cooke believes in a peaceful world."

Ayame said, as she stretched a bit, "Well, he said that he knows of what you guys are doing, so I offered to help you guys, before I go back. The pearly white gates are too kinky for my hot vagina."

Steven replied, "And you didn't even use your phone, this time?"

Ayame stated, "Well, I am dead. In Hell, they bleeped me. And Satan said, at first, my heroics to stop the Nishikinomiya Family's laws were mentioned. Plus, he liked how I voiced. But I hope to maintain my status quo, before I can go back. Besides, angels need private sex stuff."

Steven huffed away, grumbling, "Reminds me of _someone_ I know of… from heaven, at least."

Mundy replied, "Uhhhh… Yeah. Anyhow, what brings you here, back to the living world? Any news you want to give us?"

Ayame explained, "Well, I did bring you here, for a message from Heaven… You see, I heard about your big-tits cyborg, and how she's being imbued by MIO's control… And I overheard that your friends are in Asia, heading to Egypt."

Mundy replied, "Even more. We were wondering if you know-."

Ayame said, "About MIO? Yes. During my brief visit to Hell, I talked to Anna, and she told me everything about what the vampire did… including how she harbored a sexy body to hypnotize all of us to do her bidding. Anna was not of pure heart, but MIO was… However, she wished for a perfect world, free of smut and lewdness. Sadly, her real story was to eliminate the human race… and replace it with her own brand of darkness. Anna wished that Tanukichi was coming – _ha, ha, ha, cumming_ – back to her, but he can't, since Anna's dead… and she knows that he can't come back to her… and neither will I, to come back to Tanukichi… as I was gunned down… It's too late to bring me back, since my body is now buried deep, and lifeless. Unfortunately, no one can be brought back. I wish for a law-free world, free of _Decency Squad Rules_ , and to be myself. I'm saddened by it, only to realize that it's a reality. But I cannot enjoy myself, without a life… and a life to live…"

Steven said, "I apologize for that action. Also, we will avenge you, since the future is on the line… Not for Mizuki's, but for everyone that fell."

It was during those three years, since The Gang returned from their 27-month training, that many an ally had died, including Ayame Kajou, Kyo Sohma, Tohka Yatogami, and Kosuri Onigashira. It was a hellish three years, leading to today, as The Gang has about 40 days left to save Mizuki.

Mundy asked, "So, what can we do? We cannot return to New York, _or_ go to Egypt…"

She responded, "No. Not yet, boys… I wish for a favor, first… Please… Tell Tanukichi that I'll be waiting for him, when MIO is destroyed, once and for all. He wants me back, so… I'm going to enjoy this moment, once it's over. Also, the girls in New York, I want you to go to another area in town… I know of a friend who works there, and he's red as his cock and balls."

She drew the name of the place, as Ayame said, "Here. V-I-G-I-N-T-I. Vagina~!"

The boys huffed, as a woman in dark plum hair barked, "YOU IDIOT! I SAID _Viginti_ , NOT (BEEP)!"

Ayame snorted, "Oh, party pooper. You can't have loose lips, without sucking your lips on a throbbing clitoris."

The girl roared, "AND QUIT IT! I CANNOT BE MARRED BY YOUR INANE MOUTH!"

Mundy asked, "Eh? Who's the Sheila?"

Tohka barked, "Huh? You don't know me? My name's not Sheila! It's Tohka."

It was the ghost of Tohka Yatogami, as she bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, gentlemen. Forgive my friend's gutter language, but she and I have one thing in common: we all want MIO dead, and to rest in peace. Her time with Tanukichi will come, real soon… But I have fate in The Gang, meaning you… Steven Cooke and Oscar Gooden."

Mundy asked, "How did you know our names?"

Steven said, "She's the one that Michelle met, long ago… She's the Ty Ko Ky girl that helped her stop MIO, first time around."

Tohka bowed, "Tohka Yatogami, at your service, gentlemen. As you see here, my body is that of a spectral form, as my original body was destroyed. You see, once I was human, learning Ty Ko Ky, the next, I became a slave to the vampire, MIO, upon my death. The young Beth Nevins made me see the light, and realize that I should help protect the future… But in order to do so, you must stop MIO."

Steven replied, "I understand. Also, you know of what goes on in Egypt?"

Tohka said, "Yes, I do. You see… The gems that were brandished in Mount Fuji… they are linked to the Ty Ko Ky gem, located in Egypt. A powerful fluorite gem that only the head of Ty Ko Ky can truly harness. It's under my grandmother's care, Lady Vega. The gem is created and forged in Egypt, the very same place that the vampire calls home… And yes, I knew of her evil doings, and how she harbored the faire McMahon body, and claimed it for her own, only to set you all up. MIO is playing all of you, like pawns in the chess board. But your services were next-to-nothing impressive, despite your reckless nature."

Steven said, "Go figure. You did help Michelle awaken her Ty Ko Ky… and to sacrifice her love, for life."

Tohka nodded, "I know… and I'm sorry that I'm missing this. You see, in another universe, you were to be slain, but future sights hold dearly to the brave and daring adventures that you seek to find, gentlemen. With your powers now stronger than I expected, only _you_ and _all of them_ will end the vampire's evil rule, once and for all!"

Mundy asked, "We understand. But tell us… Why did Kajou write _Viginti_?"

Tohka said, "Well, in my universe, _Viginti_ is a bar, located here in Jersey. The bartender is named Ginti. And in the other universe, he was an ally against the demonic vampire, who wants to rule the world, turning it into darkness and chaos."

Mundy whispered, "Holy doody…"

She said, "But over the course of the time we had, Ginti would later be turned, making him MIO's loyal slave. In this universe, it hasn't happened, yet. But methinks that Ginti has something in him, which makes him purely evil."

Steven asked, "Purely… evil? What are you saying?"

Tohka said, "Go and visit him. He runs the bar " _Viginti_ ". You will find him, and you will have your answers. Since this future is changed, he's gained newfound abilities. He is of the tarot card, _Judgment_."

Ginti's tarot is that of _Judgement_. It means rebirth and inner calling.

Mundy said, "OI! So, do we have to stop him, or…"

Tohka nodded, "Snap him out of it. However, he has a Stand, which resembles his ex-girlfriend, Mugi Kotobuki. She goes by the name… **_Memine_**."

Yet the boys agreed, as Tohka added, "And as for Kajou's message, I believe that is the message we wanted to warn you about. Enzo Amore's departure back to New York was no fated drawback. As a matter of a fact, I was the one that brought him away, so you two can stop Ginti from making a huge mistake."

Steven said, "Understood. We'll head there, right away."

Mundy added, "And we'll head back to New York, as well, to see the girls… and to maybe learn more of the others' whereabouts."

Tohka smiled, "I'm glad Michelle has great friends, like you… You _will_ do it, right?"

They nodded, as Ayame sighed, "Fine… But no more favors, from here on out. I have to get my masturbating fix on."

Tohka sighed, as she smiled, "I believe in you, guys… Save the world… from… mioooooooooooooooooo…"

Her voice slid to a baritone, and her entire body melted into a puddle of decaying mulch. Ayame gagged, "Gross…"

Mundy shivered in fear, "Wha-wha-whaw-hwaw-haw-haw-ha-wha?!"

Steven showed no fear, as he said, "Kajou… Once MIO is killed, you, Tohka, and the others that died in this battle… will rest in peace…"

Kajou nodded, "Tanukichi will see me again, someday… Goodbye, you guys…"

She gave out the _Fig_ gesture, and then vanished into the heavenly light. Her voice echoed from above:  
" _This is not my dirty joke… May the future shines upon you… as freedom and happiness is all you can do for us, now… Live on, for the sake of the future… I can no longer side by you, everyone… but I promise… someday… I'll come back…_ "

Kajou's final words were, as she was crying, looking up to the light, floating away, never to be seen again:  
" _I love you… Tanukichi… I'll come back… if you want me to…_ "

Steven prayed, as he said, "Ayame Kajou… Everything about MIO will be erased, forever. For this battle, it's all or nothing."

Mundy sniffled, "Well, we better get to Viginti, at once. Getting there will be easy…"

Steven said, "You and I have wandered."

"This is different! Me, it's the outdoors. And we left the BattleVan in the garage."

"We'll walk it, then. Finish here, then go. Let's go!"

They left the cemetery, and headed off to find Ginti. Will it be enough to stop him? And what sort of abilities that Ginti possess, with his Stand, _Memine_?

* * *

 ** _Of course, we'll leave them alone, until the next chapter. Moving on, we'll see how Farra & Asahi's trip down Casa de Muñecas' mannequin warehouse is doing…  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	79. Episode 27 Chapter 2

Back in New York, Farra and Asahi were searching the warehouse, in the middle of the department store, as they were in Spirit Caller forms.

Last time, Farra and Asahi reverted back into mannequins. However, using Luther and Cassandra's brooches and Farra's powers, she and Asahi are able to communicate with the mannequins that are harbored in the warehouse. Moreover, they are looking for _two_ mannequins, by the names of Harada and Mayu Arita.

Voices cried out, as they were pleading and crying. Asahi said, "You hear that? They're crying."

Farra snarled, "That bastard… He harbors their souls, and makes them mannequins forever… So, that's why Sena and Cassie grew suspicious about this place."

Parker Andrews, the first of the _Temperance Brothers_ , has kidnapped about seventeen girls, all turned into mannequins. However, their souls were still inside, as all Parker did was turn them into statues.

Asahi said, "So… Which one is one of our mannequins?"

Farra stated, "Only one way to find out."

She called out, "Ladies… LADIES! Excuse me."

They all stopped, as Farra's Spirit called, "Ladies, pardon me, but I wish for your guidance. My name is Farra. I am a mannequin, like you and I. See?"

She showed her mannequin body, pointing over there, where they stood, and added, "However, I am like you, only my soul is able to manifest into spectral form."

One girl called, "OH? You're a mannequin, too?"

Another cried, "Parker got you, too, did he?"

"Big jerk!"

"I want to go home."

"I miss my Mom…"

The mannequins pleaded, showing no emotion or movement, as their voices were calling out. Farra said, "Strange… They are all held captive, and they had no idea…"

Asahi replied, "Well, they didn't know. Parker is defeated, but I bet _he_ knows how to reverse the spell."

"True. But I can't be so sure… You think that Parker Andrews would harbor many a mannequin, who used to be human, likewise us… and yet, he gets foiled… by my justice."

Asahi said, "Indeed."

Farra said, "Ladies, attention! I am here to find two mannequins in this warehouse. Is there a male mannequin here?"

The girls gasped, "Oh?"

Farra sighed, fully annoyed, "This is going to take a while…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVII – Chapter 2: Tragic Tale of Romeo & Juliet, Gang Style…  
The Fates of Mayu & Harada_**

* * *

Minutes passed, as the girls held captive refused to speak. Farra and Asahi kept looking, as Asahi said, "No luck… And it's almost dawn…"

Farra moaned, "Well, we should find Harada… somewhere…"

Asahi asked, "Any idea what he looks like?"

"White hair, a platinum blonde, and a chiseled hot body. Sadly, I don't think he amazes me."

"Somehow."

Asahi gasped, "OH! I GOT IT! If we can find Harada, we can use his chants for _Cross Heart Attack_ ~! It's a usual tactic, since they chant it, all the time."

Farra said, "That's so stupid… … …it just might work!"

"But I doubt _they_ will help us…"

"Knowing them, they have no clue who Harada is…"

One mannequin cried, "HARADA?! That guy?"

Another called, "This is wonderful! He's here! Our idol!"

They cheered on, as they heard that Harada's in the warehouse.  
"OH, MY GOD! HARADA!"  
"I LOVE HIM!"  
"C! H! A!"

They continued on, as Farra said, "Girls, please! If you help me find him, I want to ask him a few questions!"

They agreed, as Asahi said, "I bet most of them are C.H.A. fans."

"Me, too." Farra replied, "We better revert back to our bodies, until dawn breaks."

They vanished in thin air, and returned to their bodies.

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, after a quick nap, they explained everything about what was inside to Sena, Cassandra, and Luther.

"And that's pretty much it." Farra explained, "Parker harbored about 10 to 20 girls inside, but they cannot be free, yet. Also, they could be closet _Cross Heart Attack_ fans, as well."

Cassandra said, "Hmm… _interesante_ …"

Luther added, "Agreed, _hermana…_ And they want to help you guys on the search?"

Asahi said, "Maybe. Being they are wooden and motionless, they need to find his voice."

Sena said, "That's true… But I can't dare go back in there."

Luther smiled, "Well, I'll see about getting new girls into my shop, as employees. Sena will work part-time, until the situation is finished. And as for you two, I figured we may need to try again on the mannequins."

Asahi said, "It's weird… But since this brooch was still on my body, it was like… a near-death experience."

Cassandra stated, "It's not supposed to, _Señora_. Luther and I created these fruit brooches, to experience life as a mannequin, but the effects are temporary, as your memories and identity remain. However, these brooches are corrupt and vile, to the point of shifting you to mannequin form, without going back. Parker must've found a way to use these brooches, and used them to harbor your souls."

Farra responded, "Yes. But we used the same brooches for our Spirit Callers. However, going back to mannequin form may be possible, if we keep this up."

Luther said, "Well, you leave it to me. I can make newer brooches for you, so you two can travel as mannequins, together. We need Harada _and_ Mayu. Don't forget that."

"You don't have to remind us, Luther." Farra said, "We'll do as you say… but I refuse to be your dress-up doll, again… Bad memories."

Asahi smiled, "You'll get over it."

Sena asked, "So, it's true of what they said? These girls were held hostage, as perma-mannequins?"

Farra said, "Yes. But we have to revert them back to normal, one way or another."

Asahi stated, "But first, we have to find Harada and Mayu."

Cassandra smiled, "In that case, leave it to your _Android Fool_."

She left to another room, as Asahi asked, "What's up with her?"

Farra said, "Who knows?"

Luther said, "Well, Cassandra may be up to something. But knowing my sister, she's a brilliant mind. I'll go join her. You three get changed and greet the customers."

Asahi giggled, "DIBS ON THE WINDOW DISPLAYS!"

She dashed off, as Farra asked, "You need help on a certain job?"

Sena said, "No. Since Tohka and Shiina are dead, I'm all alone. But I can handle myself."

Farra stated, "You know you can always come to me, being I'm an expert."

Sena nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

She left, as Sena felt worried. She looked up and sighed, "Guys… I'm sorry… When this is all over, you will be avenged…"

Farra was walking, as she overheard Sena's whispers. She then thought, "That poor girl… Her friends… I will have them be guided to the light… and in Sena's spirit…"

She gave her condolences to Tohka Yatogami and Shiina, despite that she doesn't know much about them.

* * *

Back in New Jersey, Steven and Mundy were still walking to where Viginti is. Steven said, "It's a long walk, but it's too bad that his bar is far away."

Mundy smirked, "When I get there, I hope to get myself a swig of ale. I needed to taste the strong stuff you blokes have in America."

"You think so?"

"Hey. I'm at the age of drinking Foster's. Why else?"

They continued to walk, as they spotted a tall building. Steven asked, "Is this it?"

Mundy said, "Looks like it."

Steven stepped in and looked, "Twentieth Floor… Viginti… Okay. Should we take the elevator?"

Mundy said, "Hmm… I wonder if this place _has_ any elevators…"

A woman appeared and said, "Excuse me. You're here to visit this place?"

A girl with long blonde hair and thick eyebrows appeared, wearing a bartender's uniform. She giggled, "Welcome. May I offer you a seat?"

Steven said, "We're on-duty, ma'am. Beat it."

Mundy pleaded, "Come now, mate. The lass is being hospitable."

He smiled and bowed, "Miss, my name's Oscar Gooden, but mates call me " _Mundy_ ". G'day, you lively lass… which is what I would've said about you… being your…"

He gagged, "Eeeeesh…"

The woman felt her eyebrows and smiled, "Oh, no, I get that a lot. It's natural for me. My darling boyfriend said that I'm special… and that he thinks of me as takuan pickles."

Steven sighed, "I have nightmares about being a pickle."

He explained, "We're here to visit Viginti. If you don't know where it is, get lost!"

Mugi smiled, "Oh, now do not be rude. I was on my way up. By the way, my name's Tsumugi. I happen to work in Viginti for my darling boyfriend."

She walked to the elevator and said, "Come this way. Twentieth floor, you gentlemen."

Mundy giggled, as he smiled, "Ah, what a compassionate babe."

Steven glared, as Mundy stepped in. He thought, "… … … Who is she? Is she in cahoots with Ginti? And if that's the case, could she be one of the Spirit Callers?"

They stepped in, as Mugi blushed, "I never expected company… If you two are here, what purpose of your visit?"

Mundy said, "Oh, we'd like to talk to your bartender, about a few questions, including from a friend… if he knew…"

Steven said, "But he doesn't…"

Mugi said, "Well, I wouldn't say what… but it appears that way. He'll be fine. Ginti's somewhat of a nice guy, but he gets annoyed, more often."

"Any idea what he looks like? We want to know more."

"Not really. But I can show you. We're almost there."

They continued to go up, as the elevator was slowing down. Mugi thought, as she giggled, "This will take a short time… between floors. Ginti cannot wait… but he doesn't want the suspense to kill us."

As they traveled on, Steven thought, "I feel a weird vibe inside her…"

* * *

The next night at the warehouse, Asahi closed up shop, as Farra walked into the warehouse, armed with a flashlight. She whispered, "Well, I can't go back to the brooches. Horrid devices. Whatever Cassandra has… I hope it's helpful."

She shone the light onto the mannequins, as they held up posterboards, showing arrows. Farra felt a jolt in her head and sensed, "I sense something… These mannequins… They are marking themselves with arrows…"

She followed the trail, as she said, "Uh, is this a trick?"

She read a posterboard and said, " _Harada's over here…_ Hunh. They're sure helpful. I should thank them, once I get the chance."

She continued on, as she kept walking towards the arrows, leading to her final destination. She found a male mannequin in pale white skin and white hair. She whispered, comparing the photo to the statue, "Yep. That's him, alright. Now, how to bring him to the front shop?"

She then carried the Harada mannequin away, as she struggled to hold it in her arms. She was blushing, as her face was planted in his abs. She moaned, "Man… If this is how the perfect body is, I want a perfect body that isn't literally rock hard… and weigh a ton…"

She grunted and groaned, carefully taking the Harada mannequin to the prep room. Minutes later, she gasped for air, as she griped, placing the mannequin down, "Ungh… Maybe I should've… WHEW! Maybe I should've… asked Cassie or Sena… for help…"

She dropped to her butt and panted, moaned, and heaved, carrying the Harada statue, all the way to the prep room, alone. Asahi returned and asked, "OH! You found him! You found Harada~!"

Farra roared, "YEAH! No thanks to you! Where the hell were you?"

Asahi said, "Closing shop. Sorry, I was too busy with Sena. Sorry if I didn't assist you."

Farra creaked her back and snarled, "Man… What I wouldn't do for a relaxing day in Egypt, instead of this…"

She stood up and brushed herself off. Asahi said, "Well, we found Harada… Now we need to find Mayu Arita. She's in the warehouse, but I don't know…"

Farra said, "I know… Besides, I'd rather sleep in a cozy bed, than be a wooden doll…"

Asahi giggled, "Oh, nonsense. We got a room with the Martinez siblings. Sena will be on lookout, while we rest up. Tomorrow, Cassandra will prepare us a useful device, to contact Mayu and Harada."

"Why can't we use the brooches?"

"Well, Luther said that these were perverse and corrupt. He destroyed them."

"Fuck!"

"But that's okay! They are making a similar item, other than the brooches."

"Sounds fair enough to me."

They left the room, heading to rest.

 **XXXXX**

The next day, Cassandra returned with two silver brooches. She said, "Here. I finished the new brooches for you bodies. Now, when you traverse into the warehouse to find Mayu, you can walk and talk like mannequins, only in your mannequin bodies. The power is unlimited, but these activate at the stroke of Midnight."

Asahi said, "Ah, okay. What time do they turn off?"

"At 6AM." Cassie said.

Farra fumed, "IDIOT! This is no time for _Five Night's at Freddy's_! That's passé!"

Cassandra smiled, " _Lo siento,_ Farra."

She offered to put it on, as Farra said, "Uh, not now. Let's wait until nightfall…"

Asahi said, "Good idea. We can preserve the power, since it's unlimited, but we cannot be mannequins for a long amount of time."

Cassandra said, "Oh, yes. I need to recharge, tonight. Luther has to update me, since my body is slowing down. Good luck, _hermanas_! I believe in you!"

She pranced off, as Farra sighed, "For an android, she's sure helpful and supportive."

Asahi said, "We should ask her to come with us to Egypt, once the others make it. I wonder how they're doing."

Farra said, "Well… For the time being, let's worry about this part. We got Harada, so now, we need Mayu."

Asahi said, "We'll turn into mannequins at 10. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They shook hands, and went back to work in the store.

* * *

That night, Farra was in her blue underwear, while Asahi was in white underwear. Asahi blushed, "I don't know why I let you talk me into this! This is embarrassing!"

Farra said, "Relax. We have time. Besides, it's better than being naked."

Cassandra smiled, "You said it. And do not worry. Allow me to give you instructions. Farra, you will stay with Harada. Asahi, you will find Mayu."

"Got it!" Asahi saluted.

Cassandra said, "OH! One more thing: make sure these brooches stay on, in mannequin form, at all times. If you remove them, during that form, we cannot bring you back as human, until we repair them. You remove them, it'll break."

Farra said, "Like a save data file."

Cassandra said, "Alright. Farra, put yours on… Asahi, you come with me."

Asahi nodded, "Okay… See ya, Farra."

Farra placed her silver brooch on and then said, "Huh… So, what now? Does it have any effects?"

Cassandra said, "It takes time. Please excuse me…"

She escorted Asahi to the warehouse, as Farra waited. She looked at the clock and said, "Two hours of this… I'm sick of waiting…"

She sighed, as the brooch started to shine. Farra moaned, "Huh? What is this… feeling?"

She started to stiffen and moan, "No… ungh… it's… painful… but soothing… at the… I… Oh… I feel… NO! If I succumb to the spell, I'll resist! I'll defy this power!"

A voice spoke, "No. Just overcome it. You are a mannequin."

Farra gasped, "Who said that?"

She looked at the mirror and saw her mannequin self, smiling, without her mouth moving, "It's useless to resist. Besides, you have become one, and you resisted. Why bother to defy it? You're a mannequin… You're perfect."

Farra whispered, "I'm… I'm a mannequin… I'm a…"

She whispered, standing straight, "What… Why am I… suddenly… going… … …stiff?"

She turned into a mannequin and faded, "What… is… … … going… … ..onnnnnn-?"

Her voice stopped, and she became a mannequin, again. She remained lifeless and motionless, until Midnight, which is what Cassandra has planned.

Inside the warehouse, Asahi was given her instructions and Cassandra said, "Okay. You know what she looks like. Since the girls are still trapped inside, I'll find a way to reverse the spell, but _after_ we rescue Mayu. You know where she is… somewhere in this room."

Asahi nodded, "I'll remember. C! H! A! C! H! A!"

Cassandra grinned, " _BRAVO! OLÉ!_ Now you got the idea! Brooch on!"

Asahi placed her brooch on and said, "Brooch on! Now what?"

Cassandra said, "Succumb to your new body… and wait until Midnight…"

She held her shoulders and whispered, "Remember, if you are helpless, your Spirit Caller can always reattach you. The body is indestructible, but it _can_ be taken apart. Keep your parts close, and your awareness up."

Asahi moaned, as she was stiffening, "Yes, Cassandra… Thank you… for…"

Her body turned to a mannequin, as Cassandra stripped her of her underwear. She then said, "Sorry, Asahi Sakurai. But you can't find Mayu, while wearing your dainties… Don't worry. Nudity is fine, since these girls bare it all."

She left, as she replied, "Now… we can worry about what to do about these two… Sena will tell me more, once we have this mission going."

She returned to Farra, as she began to take her apart. She then said, "Forgive me, Señora."

Farra was only a head and upper body, with her lower half and arms in a cardboard box. She then said, "No worries, _mi amiga_. Once you're done talking to Harada, you can reattach yourself, by 6. _Buenos Noches~._ "

She left the prep room, leaving a motionless and lifeless Farra alone, with Harada. Everything went silent, going into midnight.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Sena was in a small meeting room with Luther. Cassandra appeared and said, " _Hermano_ , your request is done."

Luther said, "Bravo, _hermana_."

Sena said, "Well, while they are searching, I can't let them know the real reason why they have to recover Harada and Mayu. You see, Parker Andrews holds the Temperance card, in which turned us into mannequins, and even made an enemy of you two. But he has already sent backup… and to bring in his real target…"

Cassandra asked, "Who is it, exactly?"

Sena said, "I have no clue… but what I do know is that she is of the card variety. I sensed this person, while examining the files, and learned that she's an Arbiter, wanting their souls, and sending them away. Her calling card is _Romantic Tragedy…_ and her tarot card is _The Lovers_."

Cassandra nodded, " _Affirmative._ The Lovers. Tarot Card #6."

 _The Lovers_ card, held by the mysterious arbiter that wants Mayu & Harada, represents relationships and choices.

Sena explained further that this arbiter may take the spirits away, making them lifeless mannequins, with no response. It would explain why Parker was able to harbor these poor girls, turning them into extra mannequins.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the warehouse, hours later, it was Midnight. Farra's silver brooch shone, and she started to moan, without moving at all.

"Ungh… What happened? Okay… I see Harada… but…" she said, "It's not like me to-."

A male voice spoke, "Oh! You're kinda cute."

"Thank you." She said, but then gasped.

She then asked, "Why is my eyes towards the Harada mannequin?"

"I'm no mannequin." The male mannequin spoke, "You're just being in awe, over your beautiful eyeless face, at my manly physique."

"No way…" she said, "Yo-y-… You're…"

Harada spoke, "Harada of C.H.A.!"

Farra then giggled, "Oh! I didn't know you could speak, at this sort of hour. Hang on… I wish I can move, but-."

"Oh, I overheard." He explained, "That android in glasses made you an armless display."

"Android in-. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" she seethed.

Her Spirit Caller emerged, as she snarled, "DAMN IT, CASSANDRA! WHY ARE MY PARTS REMOVED?"

Harada said, "If it'll make you feel better, she placed them in a box."

Farra complained, "AND WHY AM I NAKED?!"

"It's better this way. We're all mannequins, when we're stripped of clothes and giving our slender wooden bodies a-glow."

"Ohhh… But I like myself! I'm NOT a mannequin! I'm human!"

"I know… You were once human. How did you die?"

"DIE?! Wait, no! You don't un-! Oh, never mind… Anyways…"

Her Spirit hovered over to her mannequin body and said, "In any case, my aura is only room temperature, but it's immune to heat. So, no melting. Besides, I can't go near you, if I warp you."

"Fair enough."

Farra explained, "So… _you're_ the famous Harada of Cross Hearts Attack. It's an honor, sir. My name's Farra Stevens, from the band, The Gang. We're also superheroes."

"I've heard about you… before I died…"

"I am aware of that. So, I was wondering… Do you know where I can find Mayu Arita?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Oh, yes… She's a huge fan of mine. In fact, she's my everything, since we met. But then again, fate brought us together, despite that we were temporary lovers."

"Huh? How so? Heard that you died tragically… What happened?"

Harada explained, "Well, it all started when I was heading to a cool bar, down the street. From there, I met a guy named Ginti. He introduced me to this girl, who says that we are to play a game together. The girl was a huge fan of mine, and we somehow connect."

"Hey, yeah. I've heard of bars that play weird games. What else happened?"

"Well, he forced us to play Twister, only it's _his_ version of _Extreme Twister_."

"OH?!"

"Yeah! And what's worse…"

He continued on, as he explained that he and Mayu are actually dead, and that they're fighting to save their souls. Mayu forfeited, as Harada was torn, as it reminded him of how he once dated a girl named Kana, who killed herself, after he broke up with her. Lately after that, he started dating another girl named Lisa.

"Huh? Why would you break off with your girl, for another flame?" Farra asked.

Harada said, "I had no clue… But we fell in love and we had a huge fling together. However… Lisa and I were never meant to be."

"Huh? What happened?" Farra asked him, as she felt worried.

Harada was upset, as tears leaked from his eyes, signaling that he's crying. Farra said in worry, "Harada… What happened between you and Lisa? Did you break up with her, too?"

"No… It's… It's because… because…" he wept.

He remembered how he died. Lisa, a woman in long black hair and a purple business suit woke him up from his bed.

"Wake up!" She said.

"Oh… Lisa…" He yawned.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye."

She walked off, as Harada said, "Oh, already? Okay."

He sat up and moaned, "Ungh…" and then, as Lisa left, he turned to a service tray near his bed. He found a round silver lid on a plate and opened it, thinking it's his breakfast. However, it was actually a gift from Lisa. It was a pink heart-shaped clock, with the words decorated " _This is a present from my sister, Kana._ " And then the clock counted down to ten seconds. Harada was confused, until he screamed in horror.  
 **BOOM!  
** The gift from Lisa was actually a timer-set bomb, which killed CHA's Harada. The girl pretended to date Harada, to get back at what he did to Kana, breaking her heart and resorting to suicide.

Harada was completely sad, as Farra was completely stunned. She nodded and said, "Well, it serves you right for breaking up with her. Heartless asshole!"

Harada gasped, "You… Why would you say that?"

"You had no right! If she loves you, you can't go around and say that it's over between you!"

"I had no idea she was Kana's sister…"

"Well, if you stayed with Kana, none of this would've happened."

"I know… But… I didn't want to lose anybody else… When I first heard about it, in the news, I was devastated. I would never do it to my fans… Kana was a fan of mine, and I didn't want it that way. I never intended to-."

Farra said, "I understand. By your tears, you are saddened that you and Kana had a thing, only you broke it off, breaking her heart and committing suicide. You reap what you've sewn… and it's too late. Only now, you met another girl who is also dead, and are now mannequins. Did you get to see her, often?"

Harada said, "No… After I came here, I never saw her, since the store opened. This guy in a wry smirk took her apart and put her inside a box. She was the girl I loved, and a fan of mine… Mayu… I saw how, but I was never known where… Mayu's gone forever… in the warehouse… and unusable… but deep down, I can hear her voice, cheering for me, since she gave me words of happiness, in the Viginti Bar… I'm an awful person. I didn't mean to turn this into a nightmare."

Farra growled, "Parker! That damned bastard…"

She added, "I know it's not much, and we only talked for about 20 minutes… but will it help if _I_ find her for you?"

She paused, "Oh, no… I actually was thinking that Asahi will take care of it…"

"Who's Asahi?"

"A friend of mine. And right now, she's a mannequin, too… as me. Only to find Mayu. But I don't know how to tell her of Mayu's whereabouts."

"I'm sure she'll find her…"

 **XXXXX**

At the warehouse, Asahi started to move doll-like and robotic, as she spoke from her body, showing now emotions, but with a smile on her face. "I wonder if I could ask where Mayu is…"

She turned to the other mannequin girls and asked, "Excuse me… Do you know where I can find Mayu Arita?"

One mannequin asked, "You mean that CHA fangirl?"

"Yes." Asahi said.

The mannequin replied, "Sorry. She's usually here, but she isn't with us. What does she look like?"

"She has light brown hair… big smile… OH! and a beauty mark on her lip."

"Sorry. No can do."

Asahi nodded, "Sorry. Thanks, anyway."

She continued walking, as she called, "Anyone seen Mayu Arita? Hello? Miss Arita?"

One mannequin in blonde hair called, "Shut up!"

Another in red hair cried, "Don't call her names!"

Another in blonde called, "I cannot hear myself pray for hope!"

One mannequin in black hair cried, "I wanna go home!"

Asahi said, "I'm sorry, but you guys will go home, once we find Mayu! If we do, we'll free you!"

They shouted, "YOU'RE A MANNEQUIN, TOO!"

Asahi said, as she was annoyed, "Okay~."

She then reproduced her Spirit Form and said, "Fine… A mannequin won't do. I'm going to have her be my puppet, and I'll find her. I would return to Farra… but Cassandra said to find Mayu."

She then kept looking, all through the night. Asahi said, "This is going to be a long night…"

 **XXXXX**

Harada asked, "You'd do that for me?"

Farra explained, "I know you two deserve each other… and I will join you for the festivities. I'm the _quote-unquote_ Perfect Mannequin. Asahi's human, likewise me, but she'll save you and the rest of the girls."

She then stated angrily, "But when I find this asshole, Ginti, if I do get my body whole, that is, I'm giving him a burning sensation of pain and torment, out of sheer anger!"

Harada pleaded, "Oh, don't! I'm sorry, but… He brought us together… Don't be so mean to him…"

Farra growled, "How can I? After what he did to you?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Steven and Mundy appeared in a bar. Mugi opened the door and said, "Here we are. Darling boyfriend~! I returned~!"

They entered a small bar, with a row of wooden Kokeshi dolls on the display. A bartender in spiky red hair sighed, as he was by his small black cat with its right front leg wrapped in bandages. He asked, "Huh? Who the hell are they?"

Steven asked, "Sir, my name is Steven Cooke… AAW-New York – A-Squad."

Mundy bowed, "Oscar Gooden, mate. AAW-New York – Special Agent."

Ginti said, "Name's Ginti. What brings you here?"

Steven said, "Curious. How's MIO these days?"

Ginti asked, "DIO?"

He replied, "Never heard of him."

Mundy said, "Oh, no. Not DIO. MIO."

"Oh, MIO… I get it… Nah, who is he?"

Steven said, "Not _he_. _She_. We were sent here from a friend of yours… Tohka Yatogami…"

Ginti said, "Never heard of her. Is she a friend of yours?"

Steven explained, "No. She's a ghost. But we have to ask you a couple of questions."

Ginti then said, "Okay… Spill it…"

Steven told him everything that Tohka said, and even added if he has a sort of Stand, like the Spirit Callers. Ginti would reply, "Huh? So, in another universe, I befriend Lan Hikari, but I die and become MIO's slave? And this MIO is a vampire, created by cybernetic technology and Mount Fuji diamonds?"

Steven explained, "And even more… MIO is _just_ a head, connected to a body that once belonged to Stephanie McMahon. We believe that you are of pure heart, like some of our friends, and has unnatural abilities."

Mundy said, "Some sort of psychic energy, like Mr. Princeton, Agent Sakurai, and a few others."

Ginti said, "No abilities. But I _am_ a playful scamp… so let's schpiel. You two are here to ask me about this future sight you saw, and all it is was just vision. Mugi brought you here for something. Why do you two want to ask me?"

Steven glared at him, "We want to know… What have you done, lately?"

Ginti said, "Well, not much…"

Mugi said, "How about you two have a drink on us?"

Ginti boomed, "NO DRINKS! These cops are on-duty!"

Mugi held a doll and said, "Oh, do not be rude, darling boyfriend~!"

Ginti swatted her hand and said, "Hands off! I approve of you caressing me, but no touching my toys."

Steven held the doll and asked, "These? You collect these?"

Ginti roared, "I said, hands off! Don't touch those!"

Steven placed the doll down and said, "Jerk."

He stated, "Well, I am curious about you. Perhaps if you're interested to know…"

Ginti said, "I rather be curious to know who you are… but I want to hear everything from the beginning, since Mugi and I run the place."

Steven said, "Well, we'll be glad to. We were wondering if you'll join us in battle, for Tohka's sake… despite that you two do not know each other, in this universe. But maybe we'll start at the beginning…"

Steven explained everything to Ginti, starting from their encounter in Imperial Lobby, 39 months ago. Even after their successful win against the Night Raid and Jaegers, controlled by Broken Matt Hardy, they forgot about Stephanie McMahon, who died, during the war in Imperial Lobby, as a way to conflict and manipulate the feud between the two sides: The Gang & The Authority. After they succeeded, they returned to their training, and in the process, horrible events took place, including the arrival of the DNC ( _Decency Nation Capital_ ), Michelle Nevins's apparent death and revival, Steven Nevins's betrayal from The Gang, MIO hiding in Egypt, Chazz Princeton receiving a Spirit Caller, and Mizuki Takase suffering a Power Core that may affect her life. He even said that most of his allies are in Egypt, while Farra and Asahi are in New York, handling another bizarre situation.

Ginti felt uneasy and said, "I see… So, you are concerned if I have a sort of Stand, huh?"

He then said, as he pet Memine, his cat, "You see my cat? Memine ( _Me-mine_ ). She'll assist me. You want to know if I already sided with the vampire. I'm not. Memine's my cat. Mugi loves her."

Mugi giggled, "And she loves me, darling boyfriend~!"

She then added, "Darling boyfriend."

She repeated, "Darling boyfriend. Darling boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend."

Mundy asked, "Uh… Something wrong with her? Your girlfriend's like a broken record."

Ginti said, "Oh, that. She's broken."

Mugi giggled, "Darling boyfriend-. Darling boyfriend-. Darling boyfriend-. Darling boyfriend-. Darling boyfriend-. Darling boyfriend-."

She was skipping, as Ginti snarled, "not again…"

He reached for her back and removed a piece from her back. He then threw the chrome piece to the floor, and replaced it with a new battery. It was a chrome battery. He said, "Her batteries were low."

"An android?!" Mundy gasped.

Steven asked, "Is she… your robot girlfriend?"

Ginti said, "Yeah. What do you think it is, my Stand? No. Memine. She's my Stand."

Memine meowed, and then shone in a red aura. Ginti smirked, "Well, I know it is ridiculous, but yeah. Would I join The Gang, while the others are heading to Cairo? Well, let's put this to good use. My name's Ginti, and I run the Viginti. My card is the card of my calling… _Judgement_. My card stands for order and decisions."

They stand in attention, as Ginti said, "Glad you are ready to fight. But we are both ready to fight…"

The cat leapt in front of them, as Mugi giggled, "Aw, cute kitty-. Cute-. Cute-. Cute-. Cute-. Cute-."

She continued skipping, as Memine transformed into a giant figure, similar to Mugi's body.

"THE CAT!" Mundy shrieked, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

Steven cried, "Tohka… She set us up! Didn't she?"

Ginti said, "I _was_ expecting Enzo Amore… but you two are lucky victims. Time to send you… to the Void."

His Stand, Memine, turned into a huge plush doll of Mugi, standing at about eight feet tall, with long blonde hair, blue buttons for eyes, tan triangle cloths for her eyebrows, and wearing a bartender's uniform. Steven growled, "Damn! We were too late!"

Mundy huffed, "His Stand… Just a plush doll." And then loaded his rifle.

 **BANG!  
** He shot off the head of Memine, the cat that turned into a huge Mugi Doll. Mundy smirked, "You lose."

Steven groaned, "Sort of anti-climactic…"

Ginti huffed, "Seriously? How stupid are you? My Stand is made of cotton, but can regenerate, if blown off the head."

Memine regenerated from the head and stood up. Mundy trembled, as he cried, "What the hell? That Stand… It… It became whole, after one shot!"

Ginti smirked, "You think I'm kidding around? Lemme prove how serious I am."

Memine posed and boomed, " _Darling… boyfriend…_ "

She boasted, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** "

Ginti grinned evilly, "You asked me if I were to side with her? I'm not. I'm with the big juggernaut of a boisterous Choujin."

Steven growled, "Mr. Nevins…"

Mundy snarled, "Okay… What the hell is going on? You mean… He's already evil?"

Ginti said, "So, impressed? This is the real battle. Hope you two guys have a good time with Memine, my Stand."

Steven and Mundy prepare, as they prepared to fight a huge Mugi Doll, Memine. Ginti called, "Mugi… Sleep."

Mugi closed her eyes and bowed slightly. Ginti said, "Mugi's nothing. She's fragile, and I love her. So now, it's between you two… _Steven Cooke…_ or should I say… _A-Fist_? _Sniper Mundy_?"

Mundy seethed, "No…"

Steven growled, "Damn you… This thing…"

He roared in anger and punched at the huge Mugi Doll with his _Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken_ attack, but Memine's body shot out her cotton and chrome balls, and regenerated from inside her. Steven gasped, "What?"

Ginti asked, "You feel refreshed? This is the most fun I had! She's soft like a pillow, imbedded with regeneration powers. This Stand is invincible, unless you burn her. But why bother?"

Steven growled, "Damn… What kind of Stand is it?"

They prepared their next attack, as Ginti said, "Impressed by Memine? This may come to a surprise to you, but this Mr. Nevins, he paid me to beat you two up, for that $500 Million on the bounty. But I really don't want the money… nor do I care; almost as much as I don't care about what happens to you. This is my favorite part."

He grinned evilly, as he said, "There. Took a while for them to show up. Better than that bearded motormouth. Welcome to your Hell, losers!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	80. Episode 27 Chapter 3

At the bar, Viginti, Ginti shows his true form, using Memine as his Stand, similar to his android girlfriend. But still, Steven Cooke and Mundy Gooden knew of what MIO has done… except…

"Steven Nevins, the man that welcomed me for a bounty on you, told me about you jerks." He explained, "Welcome to your Hell, losers! This will be your grave consequences, when one of you fails. A-Fist, Sniper Mundy, this will be your endgame. Pathetic humans!"

Steven growled, "Damn him… Mr. Nevins paid him to oust _us_?"

Mundy growled, "That is it! He's OFF my Friend List; you and Mr. Red!"

Steven prepared and said, "Well, if we can't fight him… I have another idea…"

Mundy asked, "What?"

Steven held up a huge roundhouse kick and smashed the wall, producing a huge hole leading to outside. Steven said, "Tell me… Does your Stand fly, or does it leap tall buildings into a single bound?"

Ginti asked, "Why did you bust my walls down?"

Steven stepped forward and said, "Well… It's because I want to know, while I do… … …"  
He shrieked, " **THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!** "

He leapt out of the hole and screamed in fear, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He was running down the building, completely fast, in tears and fright, "RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

He leapt off and landed on the roof. Mundy cried, "HEY! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THAT THING!"

Mundy shivered, as he thought, "That fiend… What the hell kind of Stand is it?"

Ginti said, "Go ahead… Try and run, and prove his point…"

Mundy ran off and leapt out of the hole. He joined Steven, flying in the air, in huge velocity, and landed on the roof, with Steven waiting for him. Mundy moaned, "Bollocks!"

Steven added, "My thoughts exactly… We run!"

They dashed off, as Ginti said, viewing them retreating, "They can run, but they cannot hide."

He boasted, "MEMINE!"

Memine cried, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** "

He and Memine jumped off, chasing after the two Gang Guys.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVII – Chapter 3: The Lovers Intertwine!  
Judgment Begins!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, the following morning, Farra and Asahi talked over everything to the others. Asahi failed to find Mayu, but Farra told her more information.

"A box?" Asahi said, "You mean… Mayu isn't whole, as a mannequin?"

Farra said, "Yeah. Harada started to go ballistic, after his girl was taken apart, in his sight."

Asahi whispered, "Madness!"

Luther said, "Well, we can close shop and get the mannequin."

Asahi replied, "I don't know… In broad daylight? I'm not sure if we can…"

Farra said, "It's worth the shot. Sena, Cassie, you mind the store. Asa and I will locate the box."

Luther said, "I have no problems. Good luck."

They went to the warehouse, as Luther, Cassandra, and Sena head to the store, to begin business.

Inside the warehouse, Farra and Asahi walk into the room, passing each mannequin. Asahi shivered, "Even without being one, it's creepy."

Farra said, "Don't do me any fright."

"Unless, of course, you hate being killed."

"Well… I'm not that fearless!"

She stated, "Anyhow… We have to find Mayu's box. Mayu Arita is somewhere, and we have to locate her. Harada said, last night, she was taken apart, and placed in a box, somewhere in this area. It's a big warehouse, but… I have a good feeling on where it is. Any big box we find, search it. Also, check the face. Mayu sports a beauty mark on her lip. Remember that."

Asahi nodded, "Right."

She found a box and said, "Here's one!"

Farra stopped her and said, "EH! No… Look at the box… How big is it?"

Asahi said, "uh… this small?"

Farra replied, "No. It's enough to solely fit someone's head or upper body. Find a large box, one that _presumably_ fits your entire body, like sorted and carefully."

"OH! Like Tetris blocks?"

"Mmngh, sort of like that."

She spotted a huge cardboard box and said, "Like that one! Come on."

They went to the box and held the lid. Farra easily picked up the box and said, "Nope. That's not Mayu…"

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked.

Farra said, "This box is empty."

She was right. She opened the box and saw that there was only packing peanuts inside. She then said, "Here's another one…"

She pulled out a box and said, "Okay… Asa, you open it."

Asahi nodded, and opened the box. All she found was a mannequin with long black hair. Asahi giggled, as she held up the mannequin's upper body, "Hey, look~! It's Kajou~!"

She spoke, " _Cock and balls_ , Farra~!"

Farra sighed, "Her chest isn't big enough… Also, stop that!"

Asahi pouted and put the mannequin away, "Okay~! And, I'm sorry…"

Farra smiled, "That's alright. She's a mannequin, too… but she's not what we're looking for."

They continued searching and looking, as Farra boomed, "Wherever the box is, we have to find it!"

Asahi asked, "Have you try boxes with labels?"

Farra said, "One problem: ALL these boxes have numerical labels."

"Crap."

"I know… But good guess, though. Now, come on. Haste makes waste."

They resumed searching, all afternoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven and Mundy resumed running away, as they were panicking. Steven moaned, "Normally, I'd be serious, but what is up with these immortal Stands?"

Mundy cried, "I know! Why are we unlucky?"

"Cut me some slack! I'm the hero here!"

Mundy shrieked, looking behind him, "AAAAAGH!"

Memine was hopping around, heading towards the boys. Ginti and Mugi were following behind, as Mugi cheered, "Yaaaaaaaa-, aaaaaa-, aaaaaaa-, aaaaaaay~! Darling boyfriend, ride with me~!"

Ginti smirked, "Nowhere to run, boys! Pathetic humans…"

Steven cried out, "WHAT ARE YOU, SOME SORT OF APE?!"

Memine cried, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** "

Mundy yelled, "I guess not."

He roared, " ** _Hierophant SNIPER!_** "

He held his sniper rifle and fired, doing **_No-Scope_** , " ** _GET NO-SCOPED! SNIPERFIRE NO-SCOPE!_** "

He shot at the huge Stand, as it was pierced in the chest. Mundy fired using 12 rounds of shells, only to have it regenerate slowly, in every reload. He put the rifle away and said, "Well, I can't waste more ammunition. Sniper Mundy needs to wait."

Steven stopped and called out, from above a huge roof, "Alright, you're asking for it…"

His aura shone gold, and roared, " ** _DIVINE MOON!_** " and his aura was shrouded in a blue aura. He then called, "Midnight Blue consumes you! The color of no sight, in which I'll remove your button eyes, you bratty felt plush doll!"

He revved his punch, and smacked Memine in the torso. Ginti and Mugi flew off and landed on their feet. Memine grabbed Steven and threw him off the building. Steven fell twenty stories, landing on his feet. He growled, "I am beginning… TO HATE THAT STAND!"

Mundy was trapped, as Ginti said, "Well, well, well… Allow me to resort to your friendly game… Mugi and I would love to watch you suffer, Agent Gooden…"

Oscar growled, "Damn you… Steven will live, but… not so sure about me…"

He armed himself with a machete and said, "Okay, Memine, meet Sharpy! If puncturing you won't work, I'll slash and hack you into pieces!"

Memine flexed and boomed, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** " and ran towards the lone sniper, flailing her arms around. Mundy waited, as he held his sword high. Memine swung down, but Mundy rolled out of the way. He then swung his machete down and slashed off Memine's right wrist. Ginti cried in pain, as Mugi sobbed, "NO! NO! NO!"

The Stand's arm regenerated, and then Mugi smiled, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Mundy cried, "The devil?! That thing… It's… It's like a lizard's tail!"

He hacked off her legs, and Memine stumbled down. Ginti hollered, "HEY! What are you doing?"

Mundy said, "No worries, mate. Just ripping apart your doll! What was the word? NO touch?"

He slammed his knee into the ribs, and Memine was down. He then said, "Alright… This is where it ends, mate!"

He lunged his machete down, nearing Memine's heart, but she swatted Mundy off of her. Mundy stumbled to the ground, losing the machete, which is falling to the ground, below. Mundy reached for it, but he couldn't make it. He snarled, "BUGGER!"

Ginti said, as he was helping Memine up, "Tough luck, friend. Your friend, A-Fist, may be lucky, but you won't be. Lost your weapon…"

Mundy smirked, "Not quite. I'll recover it, in this cesspool. And I say that, because you give barkeepers a bad name!"

He fired his pistol at Ginti, but Mugi blocked the bullets, landing on her chest, showing dents. She smiled and said, "No one hurts my darling boyfriend-, darling boyfriend-, darling boyfriend-, darling boyfriend-, darling boyfriend."

Mundy snarled, "Gah! What is she, a broken record?"

Ginti barked, "Don't blame me! She's my robot!"

Mundy said, "I don't blame you… but not after I shoot your arse, straight down!"

Memine grabbed both Ginti and Mugi and hopped away. Mundy growled, "Damn it!"

He then chased after them, using his Hierophant Sniper, avoiding certain death from above. Steven followed, as he chased after them.

Minutes later, they arrived at a beach shore. Memine placed Ginti and Mugi down, as Mundy and Steven caught up. Steven moaned, "Damn it… What is with these freaking Stands?"

Ginti smiled, "We're all alone, in the beach. Now, we can fight, for real. Seriously? Can you best me, and me only?"

Steven growled, as he flexed, "Let's do this."

Memine swung her arms at him, but Steven avoided the attack. He landed a deadly barrage of kicks to the face.  
"AAAH-TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" and landed swung right kick to the left side of the Stand's head. The Stand stood tall still, as Steven said, "It may be supportive and durable, but it's no match for pure rage!"

He lands a swift kick to her chest, and Memine was dropped to the ground. He then prepared the final blow, but Memine booted him off, tossing him into the sands. He coughed and groaned, "Okay… How is that thing so strong to stop a fatal blow?"

Ginti smiled, "I told you. Hack her, slice her, poke her, or torture her, Memine can regenerate anywhere; even after you plaster her with your pathetic weapons and fists. Here you stand, defeated and helpless."

Steven groaned, "Steven Cooke is NO quitter!"

Memine approached him, and started to swing its arms down. Steven was pinned to the ground, as Ginti said, "Well, another L for the band's win-loss record. You can act high and mighty, or show no emotion at all, but in the end, you're just pathetic."

Steven kneeled up, as Memine prepared its final attack. It swung its arms up high.

 **SLAM!  
** And slammed its arms onto Ginti. Ginti was pinned down and cried, "AAAGH! NOT ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Memine slammed her arms on Ginti, again, as Steven said, "Sorry. But if I cannot break your doll, the best thing for me is… to control it. It may be a plush doll, made of cotton and cloth, but a Stand is simply normal. All I did was slam its body with my barrage of kicks, and used its nerves to control the body. When I used Hokuto Shin Ken, I landed subtle areas of the pressure points that hail inside that Stand of yours."

Mundy said, "Of course! It may look like a king-size doll, but Stands are made of life energy! Steven hit the pressure points on it and made it confused!"

Steven said, "Wrong answer. I hit the pressure points, so I can make it attack him, its master, the Stand User."

Ginti was down and out, as he groaned, "You… idiot…"

He passed out, as Mugi cried, "AAH! NO! Darling boyfriend~!"

She hugged him and said, "No… Why? Why, darling boyfriend~?"

Mundy moaned, "Oh, great… Even if he's become evil, she is comforting him."

Steven said, "Cuff him."

Mundy replied, "She's kinda busy for the moment."

Mugi sniffled, as she removed her shirt, showing her bare chest, as her long blonde hair covered her breasts. She whispered, hugging Ginti's face into her cleavage, "Darling boyfriend… Oh… Ohh… Ahh…"

She planted him deep and moaned, "Ungh… Ginti…" hugging his head, too tight.

She then held his head and kissed him on the lips. After 15 seconds, she let go and stood up. Ginti dropped to the ground, and Mugi started to shake. Her body started to shake and spaz a bit. Her eyes were cross-eyed and her mouth opened in a circle. She held her bare right breast, cupping it with her right hand, and pressed her nipple, shaking lightly. Her head tilted to the left, and shook more, while moaning with her mouth open. Her voice slid slower, as she was moaning, "Ohhhh… Ohhhhhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

She froze, with her face still cross-eyed and her head tilted, and her breast cupped. Her body started to smoke from her skin, as Steven said, "I think we broke her."

Mundy said, "Ginti did it…"

Steven stated, "Go check if she's in working condition. I'll cover you."

Mundy went closer and said, "Strange android. Still, though. I'm surprised that Memine remained whole, after she was controlled by Ginti."

He looked at a downed Memine, and then examined Ginti. He felt his pulse and said, "Huh? Strange… No pulse… But he was alive…"

He saw a chrome bud on the ground and said, "Huh? Mugi's battery… How did…?"

He picked it up and examined it. He then said, "Interesting… Such a beauty for a robot, and he has to create a sex doll, while making a cute Stand."

He then realized, "Wait… If he is dead, then… Why isn't his Stand disappearing? They say that Stands fade away, when the user dies… … … … …unless…"

He thought, as he turned to the broken-down Mugi. He whimpered, "Unless… … … … Ahhhhhhhh, Piss!"

 **BANG!  
** "MUNDY!"

Mugi fired a bullet from her open mouth, and Mundy easily avoids it. He cried, "STEVEN! RUN!"

Steven cried, "What happened?"

Mundy said, "It's… It's Ginti… I feel his pulse… and he's breathing, but he has no pulse…"

Steven asked, "Huh? But we pinned him!"

Memine sat up, as Mundy shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Mugi shook, still frozen, "Darling boyfriend-. Darling boyfriend-. Darling boyfriend-. I am Mugi."

Steven asked, "Mundy… Wait a minute… Maybe we're looking at this… all wrong…"

Memine stood up, shaking itself up, and then held her arms up, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** "

 **SLAM!  
** They avoided the huge slam, as Mundy shrieked, "THE ANDROID! _SHE'S_ THE STAND USER!"

Steven yelled, "OBVIOUSLY! SHIT, WE WERE CARELESS! IT WAS IN FRONT OF US, ALL ALONG!"

Mugi beeped, as she started to move, but her face remained the same. She spoke, without moving her facial features, "I am Mugi. I am Memine. I am Mugi. I am Memine. I am… I am… I… am…"

She beeped in a deep male voice, " ** _Judgment…_** "

Her voice sounded like Ginti's as Mundy trembled, "Uhhhh… Steven… I think I am right…"

Steven growled, "No shit!"

Mugi stood in place, with just her bartender pants on, and her bare upper body. Her face remained, and suddenly spoke in Ginti's voice. She then said, "Suckers. Ginti is my darling boyfriend. Except _I'm_ owning him. I am Mugi Kotobuki. I am an android for Judgment, as does my card _Judgement_. MIO heard about you, _A-Fist_. Memine will destroy you… Too bad that you've distorted me, only for Memine to shrug it off, at the last minute."

Mundy shivered, "PISS! NOW WHAT?"

Steven stepped back and said, "I don't know… Can we really fight her?"

"No, I don't know… This girl is a freak!" Mundy whimpered.

Mugi said, as her face was being contorted and mixed, by her hands, "Forgive me for my constant skipping. But Ginti loves me as a doll… Besides, I do enjoy my darling boyfriend… Sorry… Darling Ex-boyfriend!"

Her face reverted to normal and smiled, "And now, my dear men, you shall be pinned down by my Stand's awesome might."

Steven cried, "I don't get it! We poked it, punctured it, and even cleave it! Why are you still alive?"

Mugi asked, "You don't know? My Stand is invincible, likewise my body. It may have a few bugs, but trust me. I'm good at a hefty comeback. Plus, it gives me time to air out my beauties."

She shook her chest, swinging lightly, as Mundy gulped, "I'm already dating…"

Mugi smirked, "Aw, that's too bad. You know, I _was_ thinking of returning those bullets you shot me with… In fact…"

Her mouth popped open in a huge circle and fired off Mundy's used bullets, firing from her mouth. The bullets flew towards him, but Steven took the bullet, smashing it into his chest, disintegrating it. Steven's iron body came to play, as he is completely angry.

"Sorry, Mundy. No one dies in my watch!" Steven boomed.

Mundy gasped, "Whoa… But you were shot!"

Steven smirked, "Apparently, Mr. Nevins never knew about Hokuto Shin Ken. When I'm angry, my body is the full-on Kevlar vest. In short, my skin is hard as rock, and cannot be pierced by mere bullets."

Mugi cried, "YOU'RE NOT SUPERMAN!"

He roared, "BIG DEAL! **_DIVINE MOON!_** "

He roared really loud, bulging from his chest, and his shirt exploded into pieces, showing his bare chest with heart scar. He said to her, "Now… We match!"

He charged at Memine, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He landed a swift barrage of punches into the Stand, "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! HAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAA!"

He lands a huge elbow to the chest of Memine. He resumed punching and called out, "If I remember my training, you may have a core inside!"

He continued to punch, as Mugi shouted, "BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU, IN AN INSTANT!"

Memine shone, and then swatted onto Steven's chest. He stumbled down and moaned, "Ungh… Not even my Hokuto Shin Ken is enough."

Mundy prepared himself, as he said, "Perhaps I can try. Hokuto Shin Ken isn't enough… But perhaps a little _Mosarate_ will cure the ailing Stand, mate."

Memine laughed, as Mugi asked, "You? The Australian Sniper? Don't make me laugh! You're too weak to stop my attacks, let alone shoot my Stand! Does that make you a hero? Not on your life, Oscar Gooden! All you are is cannon fodder! Ginti and I broke up, as we are just two puppets in a pod! I used him to get to your good side. And when I exposed you for who you are, Ginti's usefulness has been done. The hug I gave him? I took his essence, only for him to now just be a lifeless puppet."

She pointed at him and said, "How are you, the Interpol agent and The Gang's Sniper, can best me in combat? All you do is carry guns, and fire at me, without bothering to aim!"

Mundy said, "My body is never for gunfire. Guns are used for defense. And they're my worthy task. But… Even someone like me knows how to fight, without ammo and guns! I am not a man that says " _OI! I like guns, and I like to shoot people!_ " I'm a professional sniper, and proud of it! But my gun shooting is saved for the Outback! And my dear freaky fembot, wherever I go, it's _always_ the Outback, when I fight fair game!"

He removed his shirt and flexed, "And you, Mugi Kotobuki, are my quarry!"

Mugi smiled, "Impressive… You're so hot and studly… But YOU FORGET! Memine cannot be bested by the likes of you! Even if you try to punch it, my Stand can fight back!"

Mundy said, "Well, give me the blow-by-blow assault!"

He revved his arms and hollered, " ** _SNIIIIIIIIIIIPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_** "

He dashed towards her, but Memine swatted him down. Memine pinned Mundy down, only to realize that he has vanished. Mugi gasped, "WHAT? That guy avoided my pounce attack? MEMINE! HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Memine turned around, as saw Mundy, almost ready to strike. He said, "Aw, you guessed?"

Memine swung its arms at Mundy, but using his Mosarate, he avoided the swing. Mundy appeared from behind Memine and landed a swift palm strike to the spine.  
" ** _STEALTH STRIKE!_** " He cried out, and landed a huge right palm to the spinal area. Memine screamed in pain, as Mugi cried, "BUT HOW?"

Mundy kipped back and said, "You forget… While you can try to best me with your flimsy punches, I can easily avoid them! Mosarate is something I learned, to endure my valor as a man! I am loyal to my job _and_ my friends! I am Oscar Gooden, the Hierophant Sniper!"

Mugi snarled, "You… I had you! And you avoid it, like it was dodgeball!"

Memine clasped onto Mundy, but he broke free, with a cry, " ** _JARATE!_** "

He then lands a swift roundhouse kick to the head, followed by a slam to the sternum, and a knee to the gut. Mugi felt the blows, and cried, "AH! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Oh, that felt bad!"

Mundy smirked, "Believe it… My plan is to put you out of commission, before you try anything funny!"

Mugi cried, "YOU BASTARD! MEMINE, KILL THIS MANIAC!"

Memine roared, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** "

Mundy prepared himself, "Alright… ROUND 2, LOVE!"

They charged at each other, heading to the next part of the fight.

* * *

Back in New York, Farra and Asahi searched through every huge box they could find, but no luck. Asahi sighed, "Well, we searched every box… And NO Mayu…"

Farra sighed, "Five hours… And in this huge area!"

She sighed and said, "Well, maybe I'll ask Luther to use the silver brooches, again. I believe that maybe they know where the girl is."

She walked off and said, "Believe me. I am smart enough to know that."

Asahi cried, "FARRA, LOOK OUT!"

 **TRIP! THUD!  
** Farra tripped on a huge long box and fell to the floor. She groaned, getting up. She moaned, "What the-? Ouch…"

Asahi helped her up and said, "It's alright… You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…" Farra growled, "Fucking boxes…"

She looked at the long box and said, "Huh… About 5'5" by 2'2"…"

Asahi opened the box and saw what was inside: a mannequin with a small bear head accessory. Asahi smiled, "Aw, what a cute little bear doll…"

She gasped, "Wait a minute…"

She picked up the mannequin head and saw a black beauty mark on its lips. She cheered, "FARRA! YOU FOUND IT! YOU FOUND MAYU ARITA!"

Farra gasped, "HUH?! NO WAY! It was here, all this time?"

"Hmm, maybe we didn't search _every_ box."

"Well, I'm not in obligation to say that we just found her by luck… so…" She stated, "Now that we found Mayu, I can talk to her… as a mannequin. Hopefully, for the last time… Thank god."

"You're annoyed by being a mannequin?" Asahi replied.

Farra explained, "NO! It's not that I don't want to, it's… I've been a mannequin, _five times,_ this week. And if I become one, _again_ , I'm going to go nuts!"

Asahi said, "Then… Let me talk to her, as a mannequin…"

Farra stated, "No, you got something important. I'll bring Mayu in, and give it to Luther. I got this. I've known these types of things, as a display model. After all, I am a mannequin… or, actually, the _Perfect Mannequin_."

She grinned, as Asahi said, "Right. Well, let's bring her in."

They carried the box in, heading back to the store.

 **XXXXX**

Back inside, Asahi rebuild Mayu and said, brushing her long hair, "All done. Now, all we need is to reunite her with Harada."

Farra said, "Well, that's not going to be easy. Sena hasn't given us the plan. Plus, I know communicating with the dead seems… … …weird."

Asahi said, "Well, if you don't want to be a mannequin, we need a ghost whisperer."

She explained, "I know a girl that visited my concert, a while back. She's beautiful, but a bit shy."

Farra said, "Shyness… No, that's not going to work."

Asahi pouted, "Awww…"

Farra stated, "Well, fun while it lasted. Tell Cassie and Luther it's ready…"

She placed the brooch on her chest and slowly turned into a mannequin. She said, as she held Asahi's hands, "Tell them… we're ready… And if any-."

"I'll tell you, once you're done with Mayu. Sleep well, my friend."

Farra smiled, and then suddenly froze in place. Asahi sniffled, as she walked back into the store.

As she stepped out, Sena said, "I overheard. You found them both."

Asahi asked, "Where's Harada?"

"On display, in the jeans section. Anyways, thanks for the hard work. But now, it's time you and Farra know… about Mayu and Harada."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sena explained everything that she told Luther and Cassandra, as Asahi gasped, " _Another_ Stand?! What is it?"

Sena said, "I told you. She's an arbiter, and she uses the card, _Lovers_."

"Okay… I'll tell Farra, once she's done with Mayu."

"Right. Anyways, let's talk over how we're going to help these two kindred spirits."

They walked together, as Farra's Spirit appeared to the Mayu mannequin. She then said, as she went to her, "Mayu Arita?"

Mayu spoke, "I… Oh? Who are you? Are you a mannequin like me?"

Farra said, "The name's Farra Stevens. I'm the one that rescued you, reluctantly."

"Reluctantly?"

"Well, I found your body, in wooden form, by tripping on it. Don't worry. It's all fixed up, and no dents. I'd dress you up, but we couldn't, yet. I have a favor to ask, since we heard about you…"

She asked, "Do you know of a Harada?"

Mayu cheered, showing no facial movements, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! C.H.A.'s HARADA?! DO I EVER? I LOVED HIM!"

"Ah! So, you're his biggest fan."

"YOU SAID IT! Why? Is he here?"

"On display in the store. You're in a department store… but, I'll make this brief."

She explained where she is, and how she got here. Mayu explained that she remembered how she got here, including playing Twister with Harada. She then said, "It was a long game… and I really had to pee… So, I forfeited, for Harada's sake…"

"How noble for you. But it was a sacrifice to be made. I'm glad you two were a couple."

"Thank you. So, not to be rude, but your body reminds me of The Gang's Farra Stevens, only yours is bigger on the boobs, and you didn't have a blue streak."

"Well, as I grow older, I have had some remodeling to my character. Plus, blue is my favorite color."

"So, I see… Anyways, I'm so happy that you brought Harada here, and we can finally be together, forever! Thank you, thank you, thank you~!"

"It's no problem, my friend." Farra said.

She asked, "So, how did you come here?"

Mayu said, "I was a huge fan of the band, before I learned about him. Ever since my first concert, I have bought his posters, and even sent him fan mail… A lot of fan mail… Whenever I was having a bad day, or things get tough, I would listen to his songs, and they cheered me up. I loved Harada. I didn't care if he was a womanizer… They just didn't care. His fans deserve better! He treats them really well!"

Farra sighed, "My god…"

Mayu sobbed, "Well, I'm trying to say is… thanks… Thanks for bringing us together again…"

Farra said, "One thing… How _did_ you die? Harada died of a bomb explosion. How about you?"

Mayu remembered how she died.

 _Mayu was in the bathroom, stripping down naked, about to take a shower, as she was happy._

 _"What an awesome show!" She cheered, "Harada was so amazing! C-H-A! C-H-A!"_

 _She ran to the shower, but then, she stepped on a bar of soap and slipped off the floor. She landed on the doorway, banging her head. She went unconscious, as her eyes rolled back, and her mouth was wide open._

 **XXXXX**

Asahi was annoyed, as Farra told Asahi how Mayu died, "A bar of soap?"

Farra explained to the others, "Well, that's how Mayu died, apparently. From what I learn, she probably suffered a fatal head contusion… that, or a mild concussion, but is bled out, without any help. I'm afraid that's how she died. And she still loved Harada."

Sena said, "Well, she wanted to see him again… So, what do you think? Let's give them a show to remember."

Farra asked, "Huh?"

Cassandra said, "Sena told Asahi everything, and we're getting ready to strike. Asahi will handle Lovers, while Farra guard our mannequins."

Farra stated, "So, _another_ Spirit Caller?"

Asahi said, "A Stand User. It's a sad shame… I was hoping to have her dressed, while my friend talks to her, alone."

Sena said, "Well, why not use her, and we can begin the work? What's the girl's name?"

Asahi replied, "Uh… Myu Momochi. She's an expert at ghosts."

Farra said, "I said NO, but at this moment in time, we have no choice."

Luther said, "Then, it's agreed. We'll set up our stage, for Mayu and Harada, with Farra helping them, as mannequins."

Farra griped, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Luther stated, "Don't pout. I promise, this is the _last_ time. Once the souls of Mayu and Harada pass on, we can free you. But don't forget, The Lovers, whoever she is, may show up, trying to take them."

Farra sighed and said, "I guess you're right. But remember, I get to be a mannequin… _one last time_. But that's it!"

Cassandra smiled, " _Bueno~!_ "

Luther said, "Of course. In that case, before we begin, my sister and I want something in return. You two, I know you are AAW Agents… but… Why are you helping us, being so serious? You did told us it was for this Mizuki woman… But tell me… What's the _real_ story?"

Farra explained, "Well… It's a very long story. You see, we came here, as an order from Scarlet Riley, our boss. But then, everything went hectic. It all started, a couple days ago… Our friend and ally, Mizuki Takase, suffered a Power Core in her back. And she's losing strength. See, she was controlled by an evil vampire android named MIO. Michelle knows everything about her, but she's traveling to Egypt, to find MIO. Once they arrive there, we join them, in the final battle. However, it's one tragic moment after another. Mizuki's body is holding on to the Power Core inside her. And we have about 50 days to kill MIO, and remove the gem from her body…or else, she'll die."

Cassandra nodded and said, "And how long has it been?"

"About two weeks." Farra said, "We have about 36 days left."

Asahi stated, "We figured she would be MIO's cyborg slave, but… Her condition, being she has a Precious Stone… It's not working well… She has a pure heart, likewise the rest of us. See?"

Asahi showed her diamond scar and said, "Despite that Parker painted over my scar, when I was frozen, the symbol of my pure heart remains. You don't need to sandpaper it off. And so, half of The Gang decided to venture to Egypt, to find MIO. Currently on the intel, they're now in Calcutta, India, after mishaps after mishaps… and running into many a Spirit or Stand."

Cassandra responded, " _Error._ Calcutta is illogical. The city name is called _Kolkata_."

Asahi said, "Oh, right. I really need to sharpen my World History."

Sena nodded and said, "Indeed. MIO _is_ alive, is she?"

Farra said, "It gets worse… One of our allies, Steven Nevins, has sided with the vampire…"

Sena replied, "I know. I was with Michelle, before you guys knew. But I never knew he is still alive."

Cassandra nodded and made a request, "If that is the case, then once we help Mayu and Arita, I volunteer to stay with you guys, and join The Gang's _Aventura en Egipto_. Now that I know what is going on, I, Cassandra Juliet Martinez, will be by your side, _chicas_."

Luther said, "And she is the brains of the group. I suppose I could let her go to Egypt. Just be careful with her. She's somewhat durable, but also fragile."

Cassandra blushed, and moaned, "Luther, _No soy tan débil._ "

Farra smiled, "Sure. Mizuki's our science officer. Maybe Scarlet will accept you, once this is over… despite that we can have another android in the mix…"

Cassandra said, "Oh, I'll be alright. Besides, I am Coco's sister. Let me assist you, _por favor_ … _para The Gang_. _La pandilla!_ "

Farra replied, as she was convinced, "Okay, deal. Scarlet will give you a full interview, for your abilities and powers."

Asahi stated, "But first, we have one more task at hand. We help Mayu & Harada, stop The Lovers, and then wait for the guys to come back. Sena, will you come with us, once this is over?"

Sena said, "I'll think about it. MIO is responsible for the deaths of my sisters, Tohka and Shiina."

Luther smiled, "Great! Now, let's begin to save the day, and free these kindred souls!"

They all cheered, "YAAAY!", except for Cassandra, who just pauses.

She replied, "Oh! You want me to cheer on? I'm not into that sort of emotion, unless needed."

Luther said, "For once, _hermana_ , give it a shot."

Cassandra smiled, and blushed, shrugging herself. Farra sighed, "Oh, for fuck's sake…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVII – End_**

* * *

 ** _And now, everything is put in place. What next for our heroes? Farra and Asahi will do battle with The Lovers, while Steven & Mundy face Judgment.  
As for Team Nevins, down in India, they are this close to meeting Yamabuki's friend's murderer. Will they meet with ROZ, in Calcutta?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	81. Episode 28 Chapter 1

Time was running out, as The Gang, in three different parts of the world, join in on foiling MIO's evil plot. However, things take a turn for the worse.

In New York, Farra & Asahi, alongside Sena Aoi, Cassandra & Luther Martinez work in _Casa de Muñecas_ , to reunite two lost souls, sending them back to heaven. Asahi would step in and call a friend of hers, Myu Momochi, who is an expert ghost whisperer.

In New Jersey, Steven & Mundy are fighting off a huge felt plush of Mugi Kotobuki, while the real Mugi was a Stand User to the huge look-alike, which is really a Stand. Mugi was sent by Mr. Nevins, under MIO's influence, to stop the two from escaping New Jersey. Mundy has the Stand on the ropes, for the time being…

But we will start overseas, rejoining Team Nevins…

* * *

"New York… Hong Kong… Singapore…" Michelle explained, as the others were riding off in a ship, "So the Indian leg of our journey is finally upon us."

She scratched her head and asked, "Well, now that it's all the case, is there anywhere to get a bite? I've always heard that India is the land of curry, disease, and too many people!"

Yamabuki stated, "I'm more worried about my stomach to carry the culture gap."

Rook smirked, "That assessment is rather distorted. No worries. It's a country of extraordinary people."

The boat arrived at the pier, as the door opened. Rook said, "Well, friends… Welcome to Kolkata. Let's get going."

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVIII – Chapter 1: The Emperor & The Hanged Man!  
Yamabuki Goes at it Alone!_**

* * *

Horns are blaring, as hundreds of people were clamoring to everyone. They were offering to help, give stuff away, and even ask to stay in their hotels.

Kolkata, India (formerly known as Calcutta) – population: over 4.4 million people. Kolkata buzzes with a bustling energy that will pull you in and _never_ let you go.

 _This part will be in Play Form_

(Crowd continues to bustle)

(Michelle): I don't need any! Thank you!

(Yamabuki): AAGH! I STEPPED IN SOME COW SHIT!

(Heather): Hey! Who touched my butt? And my wallet's stolen, again!

(Kids start tugging on Peter)

(Kid 1): Tip, tip, tip!

(Yamabuki pulls her satchel up high)

(Yamabuki): QUIT RUBBING YOUR SNOT-FILLED NOSE ON MY STUFF!

 _Play Form ends._

"REGGIE! SO THIS IS INDIA?!" Michelle roared out, from the clamor.

Rook replied, "See? Great country! They're what makes India so great, am I right?"

 **XXXXX**

After the turmoil ended, the others broke out of the crowd, and into somewhere safe. They went to a small café and have tea.

Rook said, "Here. This is Chai tea. It's a very heavenly drink."

Chai, one of India's most popular drinks. It's a sweet tea made with black tea, sugar, and ginger with milk. Michelle took a sip and said, "Ahhh… At last a little peace."

Rook said, "Be patient with India. You'll see how wonderful this country is."

Chazz said, "Well, I kinda like this place. It's really cool."

Michelle barked, "WHAT? Princeton?! You cannot be serious!"

Yamabuki finishes her tea, as she said, "It's a hell of a culture shock. I'll like it, once I get used to it."

She asked a waiter, "Where's your bathroom?"

The waiter in red said, "Right over there, ma'am."

Yamabuki left to the bathroom. Michelle called, "YAMABUKI! Aren't you going to order, first?"

Yamabuki said, "Pick for me. It better suit me good, such as Bookie. I deserve something exquisite. We _are_ in India, after all."

Heather said, as Yamabuki already left, "She means it doesn't matter. She'll eat anything."

She peered into the menu and said, "Let's see… What should I order?"

Yamabuki walked down the halls, but was stopped by a man in a purple robe. "Pardon me, ma'am, a moment, please?"

He gave her a pole and said, "Please, use this while you're in here."

She asked, "Huh? What am I supposed to do with this? HEY!"

The man already left, as Yamabuki was confused, "Okay… … …"

She shrugged herself and went into the girls' room. She saw a toilet in the room, and smiled, "I must say that their toilets are weird, but that is how it is. It's a lot cleaner than I imagine. I do have standards, you know."

She shut the door and went to her business… however…  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she shrieked, and then barged out of the bathroom and stumbled down, in a huge THUD.

The man returned and asked, "Ma'am, is something wrong?"

Yamabuki roared, "Don't " _Is something wrong?_ " ME, you jerk!"

She grabbed his collar and pointed at the bathroom, "The toilet… The toilet!"

In the toilet, a pig's head was sticking out, oinking and grunting from the hole. She shrieked, "THERE'S A PIG STICKING OUT OF THE TOILET!"

The man explained, "I see. I'm quite aware of it, ma'am. But do not be frightened. The pig is friendly. The building constructed a pigpen, higher than they were supposed to. So, when the pigs get hungry, they come up for more. That's all."

Yamabuki cried, "But that's not even what I am asking you about! Wait… You mean to tell me… that these pigs… in your toilet… But then…"

She gagged, "You mean… that's what it's there for?"

The man said, "As I told you, ma'am. Here, use this stick. Like this…"

 **JAB!  
** The man jabbed the stick onto the pig's head. The pig squealed and retreated back downwards.

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _I'm not going to say it again… Miz-K Productions apologizes for the cruelty towards animals, even the shit-eating pigs._

"See?" The man explained, as Yamabuki was completely shocked, "Now you can do your business, while the pig is down… though, some like the pig."

"EH?!"

"Our manager likes the pig, as it licks on its buttocks, and always sings the pig's praises. He gets it so clean~!" He cackled.

Yamabuki was completely scared, as she was disgusted, "Ungh… This place is nuts…"

The man left, saying, "Feel free to take your time." And he shut the door.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH-!" She yelled, but it was too late.

Yamabuki turned to the toilet, as she hears demonic grunts from down below, namely from the pig. She shivered, as she said, "I heard it from an anime… … …but they never told me that it's all true! I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to it, no matter how hard I tried!"

Eventually, she never got to use the bathroom. After that, she washed her hands and said, "I'll wait until we get to the hotel…"

She heard a voice, as the others were served their food. She peeked and gasped, "Crap! The food! I better hurry!"

She returned to the sink, but in her reflection, a hand appeared from the window. She gasped, and then the figure appeared from the window, in the mirror. It was shining in a dark aura, with long messy black hair, and pale dead skin. She grinned to her, as Yamabuki turned around. But all she could see was nothing.

"No way… Too weird…" she said, "It's her, but it looks like someone was out there… But where?"

She sighed, "Well, it's nothing. But there was a pig in the john, for corn's sake. I must be seeing things. This _is_ real-life, depending on what you call this AU Multiverse Mess-up. Oh, well, nothing there."

She returned to the sink, and resumed washing. But she gasped, seeing the demonic woman, again. This time, she showed herself, wearing a black blouse with a red gem on her chest. Yamabuki shivered, as the woman entered through the window. Yamabuki turned around, but no one was there. She growled, "What th-? This is… What the hell is going on?"

She turned to each side and figured it out, "Wait… Peter & Heather said that ROZ uses mirrors to trick people… I can only see this Mirror Stand, through the mirror, but in plain sight, she's invisible! ROZ!"

She growled, "This is not good… SO NOT GOOD! What the hell is this thing?"

The demon woman held up a blade in her hand, as Yamabuki called to her Ninja Chariot, and smashed the mirror apart. She griped, as she complained, "I'm not superstitious, but I think mirrors are her key! Damn her! When I find her, I'm going to skewer her, completely!"

As they were eating, Yamabuki returned to the others and called, "A STAND! But where is the Stand User? WHERE IS SHE? No… She's… Unless ROZ _is_ the Stand… But who has two right hands? NO! I mean… GRAH!"

She stormed out, and then was furious, "Too many people…"

Michelle asked, "What's the matter, Yamabuki?"

Yamabuki explained, "She finally showed up… If that was it, she's here in Kolkata… ROZ, the Stand User or Stand that killed my friend in Japan… Peter! Chazz! The Stand that uses mirrors… SHE'S HERE!"

She growled "That bitch is the one that killed my friend! That angelic beauty was trampled by her heart, soul, and pride… and destroyed the most purest of hearts… Finally! We meet!"

Michelle asked, "Are you absolutely sure it's her?"

Yamabuki said, "It's settled… I'm going at it alone, from here on out… I'm going to fight this damned woman, dead-on!"

The others gasped, as she continued, "With my friend's murderer within my reach, I'll be damned if I would wait for her to come. I'll be screwed, if I let her! I'll find her first, and kill her!"

"But we don't even know what she looks like!" Heather said.

Yamabuki said, "She's got a gem and black hair, and that's good enough for me! And don't forget, she knows that I'm coming after her. That should put her on the defensive, and give _me_ the advantage. See ya~!"

She walked off, but Rook called to her, "You're going to die!"

Yamabuki barked, "What did you say?"

"Tough talk for a girl that is digging her own grave!" Rook said, "A ninja like you, your breath would not save."

She argued with him, "Are _you_ implying that I'm going to lose?"

"Yes." he explained, "Can't you see? The enemy attacked, in order to isolate you! She's exploiting your weakness! I won't let you go alone, Yamabuki!"

She said, as she boasted, "Listen up! I'm only going to say this once… I never cared much about MIO _or_ Mr. Nevins! My beef is with the girl in the red gem and black hair! THAT'S ALL! I told you, back in Hong Kong, that I would join you for the ride, only to get my revenge! Miss Nevins and Mister Giese already knew this! I've been alone from the beginning, and never have I fought alone, once! I have friends with me, back home in Japan, but things are different!"

"SELFISH FOOL!" Rook yelled, "Did you forget you were brainwashed by MIO? Are you so dense that you forgot she's the root of all this?"

She complained, "YOU HAVE **NO IDEA** HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE A FRIEND OF YOURS GET KILLED BY AN EVIL FORCE, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

She jeered, "I heard that the last time you met Mr. Nevins… You pissed your pants, and ran away! A coward like you would never tell me what to do! You're just a pervert who wants panties!"

"What did you say?"

She pushed him off and said, "You just got lucky, the day you beat me in Hong Kong. Enough of your lecturing!"

"How dare you!" Rook growled.

"Ohhhh, did that offend you?" Yamabuki barked, "But don't forget, I'm a lot angrier than before, but with a hell of a lot better of a reason! You can just be yourself, Rook! ASK FOR MY PANTIES, YOU BRAT IN A HAT!"

Rook roared, " **WHY YOU-!** "

 **CLASP!**  
Michelle stopped Rook from retaliating. She boomed, "That's enough! Just let her go! Now that her mind is made up, I don't think anyone would stop her."

Rook sighed, "Yeah… My impression for her was completely wrong… I lost all respect for her. But yes, I did run from him, but you see, foresight is the key to victory. Rushing in, without thinking, will get us killed."

Yamabuki bragged, "Ohhhh? Then I'll refute this to you… Your precious little divination will be wrong!"

She marched off, leaving Rook appalled.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in the Indian Desert, an elephant was trotting in, with two women in tow. One was wearing a pink gown and with tan skin, while another was wearing a black shirt with black and purple striped sleeves and a denim skirt. She has short reddish hair and a spiky collar. The girl was riding her elephant.

She whispered, "Time to get off. I'm here to see a friend of mine. Now get off. You're on your own."

The woman got off and pleaded, "Please let me stay with you. I'll do as you say, being your wife."

The girl said, "Sorry, but I am straight… But then again, you're of a pretty picture."

"Just say what you will wish of me! Let me be by your side, forever!"

"Don't be stupid… You're still only 16, like me…"

"But that's old enough to marry."

The woman pleaded, as the girl sighed. She got off the elephant and said, "Listen, I'm just a no good drifter. I live each day, like it's my last. And one day, the end will come for me. This is no life for a lady like you. I want you to live _your_ life, at its fullest. And we can't a lesbian marriage… despite that you're of royal blood. We are from two different worlds, dear…"

"Really? You've never said that, before."

"I don't. It's just that you and I are friends and all, it's like we can't ever marry, even if they would allow it. France, India, wherever… It's just it. I want you to have someone in your life. You understand, don't you?"

She hopped back to her elephant and said, "I promise we will meet again. _Adieu_. Love you, darling."

She trotted away, as the woman waved goodbye. The girl sighed in distress, and thought, "Sheesh… What a romcom…"

She stopped, and viewed a woman in long blonde hair, wearing a black vest, white shirt, and a denim skirt. The girl said, "You know, it's bad manners to eavesdrop, you know. You know I'm not into it. I have better things to do. When you got fangirls on your beck and call, well, you've always got an ally, a partner; they'd do anything for me, even throw away their own lives."

She glared at her, "You _are_ aware of how I work, do you… … …Miss Rozalyn?"

The blonde girl grinned, as she was revealed to be ROZ, Yamabuki's friend's murderer.

"By the way," the girl asked ROZ, "About this _Ninja Garnet_ – NO – _Ninja Chariot_ , held by fellow manga artist, Yamabuki Suou… Seems that she's left The Gang, and is searching for you, on her own. What do you want to do? She totally fell for your plan… hook, line, and sinker."

She smirked, "So, what say we visit her? Maybe give a little fright or two, before we kill her?"

ROZ sat up and said nothing. She saw a cobra slithering towards her, about to strike. The girl produced her gun from her hands, and then fired at the cobra, shooting off its head. ROZ used her Stand to slice the cobra apart. The girl grinned evilly, as ROZ went towards her. She nodded, as the girl said, "You know, we could make a great team. With your Hanged Man and my Emperor, I bet we can kill them all, before sunset. This will be a hell of a ride."

ROZ chuckled, and then they walked together, heading to Kolkata, preparing for the danger that is about to unfold for Team Nevins and Yamabuki.

Elsewhere, that night, Yamabuki was in a small hotel, alone, looking in the window's reflection, not only to view the night sky, but waiting for ROZ's Stand to return.

Meanwhile, in the Hotel Grand, the others were seated in the dinner table, with an empty seat available.

"So, Yamabuki never bothered to return, after all." Heather said.

She grew concerned.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in New Jersey, Mundy said, as he stared down at Mugi's Stand, Judgment, "Okay, mate… Think you can beat Mosarate? I've learned a few tricks, aside from hunting and vehicle modifications!"

Mugi grinned, as her Stand attacked, "We'll see… I can beat both of you, no sweat! But you think that you're going to tear me apart? Think again! I'm gone to the point of breaking down, only for Ginti to stay by my side."

"What? No skipping, this time? I may have knocked some sense into you, Kotobuki." Mundy growled.

The huge Stand slammed her fists down, but Mundy lands a swift roundhouse to her chest. Mugi grinned, "That's it! Bleed for me!"

Mundy gasped, only for the huge Mugi Plush to swat him down with a backhand. He landed on his feet and said, "But… She was struck, dead-on!"

Mugi grinned, "No need to be that sentimental, friend… Even if you pierce into her skin, it can regenerate. Even if you break its bones, it can heal quickly. Even if you tear her apart, it'll be sewn back together… Thrown back together… in a world of chaos!"

Mundy huffed, "If we haven't had _enough_ chaos, already…"

He thought, "A _Queensland Cyclone_ wouldn't be enough. She's too big."

Steven asked, "What now? It's like she's a huge ape!"

Mundy said, "It's times like this, I wish I had my hunting rifle with me… But the Big Guy has the armory in Agent Archer's old New York home. But what of it, if we're in Jersey?"

Mugi smiled, "Told you~! You cannot shoot me down; not even my dear Mugi Beast."

The Stand cried, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** "

It slammed the ground, as the boys avoided it. Mundy snarled, "Damn… I'm going to stop this thing… once and for all!"

Mugi called, "Mundy! You got lucky, love! But that is all going to change!"

She called to her Stand, "Kill him!"

It charged towards him, but Mundy avoided the tackle. Mundy growled, and landed a swift strike to the back.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Kolkata, Yamabuki was asking the townspeople if they'd seen a girl in long black hair and pale skin. But no luck. She even asked an old man, lying in the corner, and gasped, "WHAT? You've seen her?"

The old man said, as he pointed at the girl in black and purple, "Over there…"

Yamabuki rushed over, but the sun shined through the clouds, as the rain stopped. The old man moaned, "Right there… I just saw her… She was right there, with that other girl…"

Yamabuki gasped, "What?"

The girl smirked, "The gun is mightier than the sword. Not bad, if I do say so, myself…"

Yamabuki looked at her and asked, "What's that supposed to mean? And who the hell are you?"

Birch smirked, "Birch Small. At your service. That's what they call me. Like you, I'm a Stand User, and my card is the Emperor. Lady MIO paid me to get rid of you guys, so say your prayers, and get ready for a beating."

 _My Life Me's Birch Small; an anime from France…_

Yamabuki boasted, "Look here, Goth Girl… I don't give a rat's ass who you are! Where is your friend, the girl with the red gem?"

Birch huffed, "That was pretty rude. I introduced myself, and already the threatening remarks. But whatever… You said that I came with a friend… The same girl that killed your friend? I was with her, just now."

Yamabuki gasped in horror, as Birch added, having a candy cigarette, "She's nearby. You've met her, right?"

Yamabuki growled, "Where is she?"

Birch said, "There's really no point of asking for it. I, Birch Small, have the pleasure of snuffing you out."

Yamabuki growled, "Arrogant morons like you always talk trash. Anime is proven to show losers to brag a lot."

Birch laughs, as Yamabuki asked, "OH? What was so funny? Did my remark tickle your funny bone, _Hol Horse_?"

Birch explained, "Lord Nevins had you pegged… " _Yamabuki Suou has the fatal habits of underestimating her opponents. Beating her into a corpse wouldn't be any trouble for you_ ". He was exactly right, so I couldn't stop, but laugh."

Yamabuki was annoyed, "If I can't face her, unless I best you, then that's fine by me, chump! I beat you, Birch, and she's mine! Roz!"

"Ever heard of military chess?" Birch asked her, "The tank is stronger than the soldier… and the tanks are weak against the minds. It's pretty much the basics of battle. My Emperor is stronger than your Chariot, so there's really nothing to it. I'll let you know my abilities, before we fight, just so we're square. _The gun is mightier than the sword_ ~! Heh! Such a brilliant quote."

Yamabuki growled, "What are you trying to say, exactly?"

Birch said, "Unlike a Stand or Spirit that slices and punches, I have a Spirit Caller that shoots. And a sword simply can't beat that."

"WITH WHAT? A PEA SHOOTER?!" Yamabuki mocked her and laughed. Birch laughed with her, as they laughed together, with and at each other.

The laughing stopped, as they roared out, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Birch armed herself with her gun, _The Emperor_ , and called, "YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME! Time to fall, Yamabuki Suou! DIE!"

 **BANG!  
** She fired, as Ninja Chariot deflected the bullet. But its katana did not hit the bullet. She gasped, seeing the ninja swung its katana out, as the bullet dodged out of the way.

"That bullet! It dodged out of the way? Like it has a mind of its own!" Yamabuki cried.

Birch smirked, "The gun represents my Stand. The bullet represents my Spirit Caller. And underestimating me just cost you your life…"

The bullet went closer, but…  
"YAMABUKI!"  
Rook appeared and tackled her down, avoiding the bullet.

Yamabuki asked, "Rookie?"

Rook barked, "I've been worried about you, and look at the mess we're in! Your ego will end you, Yamabuki!"

"You're worried about me?"

"Yes, I was!"

They started to argue, "Damn it, you're going to lecture me, again?!"

"The enemy knows everything about you! Have you forgotten that you were once with MIO, before we befriended you?! You said that you're a loner, but this isn't Japan! From now on, you're not fighting alone!"

Birch was not amused, as she sighed, "What bad timing for an outsider to interfere."

The bullet flew down, towards Rook, as he cried, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I'll melt it down! **GO, HUMMING MAGICIAN!** "

His Spirit returned, as it prepared to stop the bullet. Birch smiled, as she said, "What's this?"

Meanwhile, Michelle ran around the city, looking for Rook, who went out to find Yamabuki. Peter, Chazz, and Heather searched a different part of the city, only for Heather to find the commotion going on. She spotted Yamabuki, Rook, and Birch. But she gasped, seeing ROZ from the reflection of the puddle in the street. It held her blade up and stabbed him in the chest.

 **STAB!  
** "The puddle…" Rook croaked, as he was bleeding from his wound.

 **BANG!  
** Through the heart, Rook was shot through the chest. Yamabuki and Heather gasped in shock, seeing Rook drop to the ground, with two holes in his chest. He was out cold.

"ROOK!" Heather shrieked, as the people were shocked and scared.

Birch smiled, "Man, today must be my day! My Stand and Miss Rozalyn's mirror attack cannot succumb to Rook's Spirit Caller. We were sure he'd be our formidable enemy~! Talk about luck~!"

She stepped back and said, "With _him_ gone, the game's in the bag!"

Heather held Rook and cried, "ROOK! ROOK!"

She trembled, "It's just a flesh wound… He's… He's going to be okay… Come on… Reggie… Please be okay… You're going to wake up, right? REGGIE! Wake up!"

It was no use. Rook is out like a light. But Heather was upset. Rook had died. Yamabuki huffed, "He deserved it. That's what he gets for lecturing people. He's dead now, and that's what gets…"

She kicked the ground and growled, "I let him get to this mess, and now he's gone! WHO ASKED HIM FOR HELP? BECAUSE I NEVER DID!"

She barked, "He likes to meddle with other people. But he was slow, and they got him! GUYS LIKE HIM GET IT THE WAY AND SCREW UP! THAT IS WHY I SAID THAT I WOULD GO AT IT, ALONE!"

Heather growled, "You bitch! He saved your life! How dare you!"

Yamabuki's angry face produced tears, and was crying, "I am SICK OF IT!"

She wept, "Having people up and die on me! I'M SO SICK OF IT! **YOU HEAR ME?** "

Heather whispered, "Yamabuki…"

Birch said, "For such a pervert, he was tough… but he was sure easy to finish off. But then again, the end sure a pretty curtain call, you know. Most folks don't get to say goodbye… especially since a bullet to the heart wouldn't hurt. Think of it as a parting gift for your friend… before I give you the same thing."

Yamabuki snarled, but Heather called, "YAMABUKI! Don't let her get to you! You're stronger than that! You still don't get it!"

Yamabuki went closer to Birch, as Heather yelled, "Rook begged you… He said that you wouldn't fight alone! But you completely ignored him… even if it meant dying with your enemy… You're hell-bent on revenge, and he was worried over you… AND THIS IS THE END RESULT!"

Yamabuki growled, "Then, tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

Heather said, "We stand down, and plan an attack!"

Yamabuki seethed, "Rookie was stabbed in the back, and didn't stand a chance! My friend was killed, after she was assaulted, and she did not fight back! You expect me to run away, and forget everything that happened?"

Heather barked, "How can we fight her, if we don't know what their Stands do? Don't fight a battle that ends in your death! That's what Rook was trying to tell you!"

Birch said, "Hey, come on… Do it, little whore…"

Yamabuki seethed, "Why you…"

Heather cried, "Yamabuki! Calm down, and let's retreat! That truck's our way out."

Yamabuki snarled, "Calm down, you say?"

She calmed down and said, "Fine… I'll go…"

Roz suddenly appeared and snickered, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH~! Aw, what's the matter, Yamabuki?"

She cackled, as she appeared from in the window's reflection. Yamabuki was frightened, as Heather growled, "Damn her!"

ROZ crawled up and said, "It's _your_ fault that Reggie died. It looks like you owe him. It seems fair. Your friend bit the dust, because of you."

Yamabuki roared, "Damn you… WHERE'S YOUR _REAL_ BODY?"

Heather shouted, "YAMABUKI, CALM DOWN!"

ROZ went closer, as she continued, "But… there's no need to be sad… Actually, be happy, for you'll see your friend, again… … …for you'll be dead. And you can join the afterlife, with those two fools! You're welcome."

She prepared, as Yamabuki was scared stiff, "I have to say… Your friend was so sweet… and yet, I slewed her, for my pleasure… Just be sure, when you meet her, to ask her HOW I KILLED HER!"

Yamabuki seethed and roared, showing out Ninja Chariot. Heather yelled, "YAMABUKI, NO! SHE'S TRYING TO LET YOU ATTACK HER!"

Yamabuki's Spirit emerges, and smashed the window with the katana, " **BASTARD!** "

Shards of glass dropped to the ground, showing multiple reflections of ROZ. ROZ smirked, "You didn't know? Your Chariot cannot CUT my Hanged Man. I'm in the mirror!"

ROZ was behind Yamabuki, again, from the reflection, and added, "SO CLOSE! And yet so far away! Birch, let's put an end to this idiot!"

Birch smirked, "Let's. After we kill her, I'll kill the tawdry one, personally."

Heather seethed, "What did you call me?"

Birch held her gun and said, "Bup-bup! Say one more word, and BANG! Right to the head…"

Heather growled, "No one calls me tawdry, and threatens to kill me…"

Birch aimed at Heather and said, "I warned you. DIE!"

Heather's aura shone, and then cried, " ** _ICE EMPRESS!_** "

 **BANG!  
** Birch fired, but Heather, quick on the draw, produced a huge blizzard, surrounding ROZ and Birch, turning it into a cloud of vapor. Birch and ROZ cannot see, as Heather grabbed Yamabuki's arm, and threw her to the ground.

Birch cried, "WHAT THE-? THAT BLONDE… SHE TOSSED YAMABUKI DOWN!"

Heather rode in the truck and shot snowballs at Birch. Birch was struck in the chest, with her piercing ice snowballs.

" ** _ICE MACE BARBS!_** " Heather called, as Birch was taken down.

She called to Yamabuki, "COME ON! GET IN!"

Heather grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Birch held her chest and roared in pain, "HEATHER, WAS IT? LUCKY SHOT, YOU BITCH!"

The vapor walk faded to nothing, as Heather and Yamabuki were in view… but Birch put her Stand away, realizing that they're not in her range. Heather and Yamabuki drove away.

She griped, "Damn it! Those two… Even if I fired, the bullet wouldn't hit them in much force. That crafty girl thinks she can freeze my Stand and Spirit?"

She viewed the shards of glass and saw that ROZ vanished. Birch said, "She went after them… I get it… She must really have it in for Yamabuki…"

She viewed Rook's body and said, "Well… better go."

She walked off, waiting for ROZ to arrive.

 **XXXXX**

In the truck, Heather was driving, as Yamabuki said in sadness, "I'm sorry, Heather… It's just that… I thought so long about my friend… that I couldn't care if I lived or died… But I understand now. Rookie's fighting for me. His sacrifice will not be in vain. I'll fight to keep on living!"

Heather asked, "Are you sure about that, Yamabuki?"

Yamabuki replied, "Yes."

 **POW!  
** Heather lands an elbow to Yamabuki's face, severely, as she stated, "That's all I will give you, knowing that we made up! You're in this, too, more than me, Yamabuki!"

"Thanks…" Yamabuki groaned, bleeding from her face.

Heather said, "When those bastards show up again, we'll find a way to beat them, together."

Elsewhere, Peter & Michelle spotted Rook's prone body. Michelle whispered, "Reggie…"

Peter turned away and said, "He's dead…"

Michelle held his body and said, "No, he's not… My old friend…"

Chazz held Rook's hat, knowing that Rook is dead. But what did they mean by he's not dead?

Peter asked, "So… What will you do to him?"

Michelle replied, "He'll be fine… I wish for him to be alone with me."

She carried Rook's body away to another part of town, as Peter growled, "Damn it… What just happened?"

* * *

Back in New York, Asahi was in another room, calling her friend. She asked, "That's right. We need your expertise on ghosts. My friend, Luther, will explain everything. Sena and Farra are already undergoing the final arrangements."

She nodded and said, "That's great~! Thanks, Myu-Myu. You know where we are… _Casa de Muñecas_ , five miles west, near Times Square. Thanks, you're a lifesaver. Bye."

She hung up, as Asahi smiled, "Great. After Myu will help, we are going to end this nightmare…"

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a girl with pink hair, done in pigtails, and huge breasts, wearing a pink dress and pink bows, walked down the street, viewing the cellphone. She smiled and said, "Hau…" showing a slight menacing look.

* * *

 ** _In New Jersey, Mundy and Steven are fighting Judgment…  
In New York, Asahi calls Myu, but something strange is about her…  
And in Kolkata, Rook is down and out, while ROZ goes after Heather and Yamabuki…  
What will happen next?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	82. Episode 28 Chapter 2

As they drove to a rural area of Kolkata, Yamabuki and Heather were thinking.

"You know, I was so sure that I stabbed her with my sword…" Yamabuki said, "But… I didn't faze her. It was like she wasn't there."

She grabbed the rear-view mirror and smashed it. She said, "The mirrors! We have to destroy the mirrors!"

Heather said, "Like the ill-fabled Mothman… this Stand attacks in the mirror."

Yamabuki realized and said, "Even if I destroy the mirrors, she can still attack from the shards. How the hell am I supposed to fight like that? She attacks my reflection. Her knife snags onto your real body… and my Spirit cannot go into mirrors."

Heather said, "You keep talking about _inside the mirror_ , and _Mirror World_. Well, Mirror World only relates to a story called _Alice in Wonderland_. But that's fantasy. This is reality."

Yamabuki argued, "What are you talking about? When you see her in the mirror, you turn around, and she is gone! You saw it, too, didn't you?"

Heather said, "Yes. But anything you see in a mirror is a reflection, created by light."

Yamabuki barked, "I'm NOT an idiot! You don't have to tell me that! Listen, I mean in this case, I'm talking about what's going on now! If Stands and Spirits exist in this world, Mirror World exists, too~!"

"No. There isn't."

"COME ON!"

Heather explained, "I think that way is to solve the Hanged Man mystery. Stands and Spirits are able to defeat and destroy other Stands and Spirits, alike. So, there's still something we don't know about-."

A gleam of light appeared from the steering wheel. Heather turned to the wheel, and saw ROZ in the chrome.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVIII – Chapter 2: Yamabuki's Revenge!  
Hanged Man Hung!_**

* * *

Heather gasped, seeing ROZ appear from inside the back. She leapt up and lunged at her. Heather cried, "YAMABUKI! The chrome of the steering wheel! The bastard's caught up to us!"

 **SMASH!  
** ROZ smashes the windows, and crawled in. Heather made a huge turn, and caused the truck to lose control. The truck is sent flying and headed towards a small ravine. Heather cried, "YAMABUKI, JUMP!"

They jumped out of the truck and landed on the ground. The truck crashed, demolished into a pile of junk. Yamabuki asked, "You okay?"

Heather said, "Yeah. One more second late, and we're end up crashing into our early graves."

A beckon of light emerged from the mirror, and zipped to another reflection. Yamabuki saw it with her own eyes and said, "What the-?"

Yamabuki used Ninja Chariot, destroying the chrome bumper. She called out, "Heather! Avoid the reflection!"

She and Heather ran off, and hid behind a stone pillar. They panted and Yamabuki said, "Damn… I saw her… She just jumped into another reflection. This guy moves, jumping around from mirror to mirror. She traveled all this way, reflecting over and over again. It's the only explanation that we know."

Heather asked, "So, you mean that she's just light? The true nature of this Stand is light?"

Yamabuki said, "I am. I just saw it on the car's bumper. That lecture about mirrors you gave me… I think I get what ROZ was doing. She's jumping off the surface, and into another mirror. Make sure you stay clear from reflective stuff. Take anything shiny off your body."

She removed her earrings, as Heather took off her rings. But then, a boy asked, "Hey, ladies… You girls okay? You need any medicine?"

Yamabuki said, "We're fine, kid! Just get out of here, now! It's dangerous!"

The boy said, "Whoa! That was a hell of a car stunt! That messed up your car!"

Heather gasps, as the beam of light shone passed the boy. The boy asked, "Hey, you sure you're okay? You're bleeding, Miss."

Yamabuki gasps, as well, as she looked at the boy's eyes. ROZ was in the boy's reflection.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Yamabuki roared.

"SHE REFLECTED IN THE KID'S EYES!" Heather cried.

ROZ cackled, as Yamabuki cried, "LISTEN, KID! DON'T LOOK AT US!"

They leapt away from the boy, as he was confused. Yamabuki yelled, as she was running, "I TOLD YOU, DON'T LOOK AT US! DON'T FOLLOW ME WITH YOUR EYES!"

The boy asked, "But you're hurt!"

She stated, "I'm fine, see? Perfectly normal~! Now go shoo and get away from me!"

"But you're bleeding!"

"YOU BRAT! I SAID LEAVE!"

ROZ appeared again from the prying boy's eyes. She snarled, "DAMN YOU, ROZ!"

ROZ laughed, "What are you going to do, Yamabuki? You wouldn't poke out this kid's eyes out, would you?"

She gripped onto her neck and hissed, "And now, I finally got you! You can't run anymore! I mean, not unless you gouge this kid's eyes out. That is inhumane of you, but it's the only way!"

Heather snarled, "You disgusting son of a bitch! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Yamabuki chuckled, as ROZ asked, "Oh, what's so funny? Any last words?"

"Don't worry about me, Heather…" Yamabuki said, "In times like this, you have to think of something to avoid certain death. Before you say something, feel free to say this, when you are for revenge…"

She boasted, "My name is Yamabuki Suou, as in the mountain breeze! For the honor of my dear friend's soul, and for my ally's soul, Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, to rest peacefully from above, I'm going to hurl _you_ into the depths of despair! PREPARE YOURSELF, ROZ!"

She smiled, "Sorry about this, kid. But desperate times call for desperate measures. You'll understand, when you get older. And I'll treat you to something, when this is over, okay?"

She kicked sand at his face, as the boy screamed, "AAAAAAAAGH! SAND IN MY EYES!"

 **SLASH!  
** The beam of light shot out, and Ninja Chariot struck back. But it missed the light. Yamabuki smiled, and ROZ is NOW in her eyes.

"I don't know much, but all I know is that she moves at the speed of light," she added, "No one can normally see speed like that. But then, when I saw the kid, when he closes _his_ eyes, she'd move over to my eyes. There's no other place to go, and that's when we'll beat her!"

Hanged Man can only exist in a world of reflection. When one world is about to be destroyed, she must migrate to another reflective object.

"So, as long as I can read her trajectory, I can slice her, like butter!" Yamabuki concluded.

ROZ was sliced from her chest, as she screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Yamabuki heard the screams, and called out, "Her real body's over there!"

They rushed to the ruins, as Yamabuki growled, "You bastard… FINALLY!"

They stopped and found a lone male body, lying on the ground, badly hurt. Yamabuki snarled, "At last we meet… ROZALYN!"

Heather asked, "Wait… Rozalyn's a woman's name!"

Yamabuki said, "If I know ROZ… She's a Stand! And whoever her Stand User is, they can feel her wounds!"

She called to the man, "My name is Yamabuki Suou! And I've seen through your clever trick! It's a Stand of Light that moves in extraordinary speed! I know there's no way of catching it, but if I can predict where your Stand will move next, and I slashed into you, at that moment. If Heather and Rook hadn't butt in, I wouldn't have figured it out, myself, and you would've killed me!"

Heather gasped, seeing his chest, "No Power Core… NO, YAMABUKI! This man is a normal layman, not a Jewel Person! This man _isn't_ ROZALYN!"

 **ZIP! STAB!  
** Yamabuki was stabbed in the back by a lone dagger. She gagged, as she was in pain, "Ungh… What the hell?"

Heather cried, "YAMABUKI!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Mundy and Mugi continued to fight, with Memine trapping Mundy in a corner. Memine struck, as Mugi called, "Time to end this! You bastard! Mosarate is useless against me! And when you fall, you're about to lose A-Fist, as well!"

Steven prepared, as Mundy said, "Steven! Step back! This is between me and the huge tower of fluff that is Memine!"

Memine roared, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** " and swung her arms down. Mundy blocked the huge arm attack, and held his own. But struggled to push back. He growled, "I'm not going to lose to you, you fluffy little carnival prize! You're jumbo, but you don't play fair!"

Memine threw him off, and then Mugi said, "I PLAY FAIR! Now, I shall make you my splattering masterpiece!"

She grabbed Mundy in the air and tossed him off the skyscraper. Mundy screamed, as he was falling to his death. But he called out, "You play fair… but you never strategize!"

He grabbed onto a metal railing, near the building, and said, "It's a good thing there is a window cleaner here!"

He was dangling, as Mugi roared, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE, ALREADY?"

Mundy leapt off the railing, letting go, and landed swiftly into the pavement below, feet first. He then held his arms out and called out, "Let's see if the Olympics notice me, for this death-defying stunt!"

Memine leapt off and fell towards Mundy. Memine cried, "I'm going to squash you like a pancake! Even in this velocity, I'll destroy YOU, and even smash this city into rubble, upon impact! GOODBYE, MUNDY!"

Memine landed on the ground, as Mundy took the landing. However, nothing happened. Mundy then leapt up and lifted up the huge Stand with his arms. He roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! **_SNIIIIIIIIIPERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_** "

Memine cried, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS HE THAT STRONG?"

Mundy called, "I'm not. But you forget… You're a Stand that is made of cloth and cotton. By this height and mass, I say that you roughly weigh about the size of 20 huge pillows!"

Memine cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Mundy roared, tossing Memine into the streets, "HAPPY LANDING!"

 **SMASH!  
** Memine crashes into the streets of Jersey, nearly hurting herself. Memine jumped up and roared, " ** _TEA 4 U! TEA 4 U!_** "

Mundy cried, "What the hell is this? This bloke is still standing?"

Mugi appeared from behind Memine and said, "You're pathetic… You know that? Why, even if you _did_ destroy Memine, she regenerates herself. Memine, kill him!"

Memine charged at him, but Mundy said, "Is that all?"

 **POW!  
** Memine swats Mundy down with a massive left hook. He is sent through the windows of a department store, and moaned, "Damn it…"

He was being pinned down, as Memine roared in laughter. Mugi said, "Pathetic, you are… Even if you are a trained hunter, you know that even snipers like you are low-class and graded as the worse… Sniping is never an easy job. Besides, you're no good at your job. All you do is grow soft, while your friends are working, behind your back!"

Mundy snarled, "Take it back…"

Mugi said, "No. I won't take it back. Besides, it's all but an end to you, since this is where the story ends. Oscar Gooden, may his soul now be one with The Void… Ginti, my darling boyfriend, will see to it that you live, no more…"

Mundy stood up and said, "Well, I said it won't be an easy job… But you'd already bested me, by thrashing yourself about…"

Memine charged towards Mundy, and Mundy held his machete from behind his back. Mugi said, "Oh? And when Memine attacks, you're going to cleave her arm off, again, with the machete? I know it's behind your back!"

Memine charged down, as Mundy said, "Boy, you're smart to know me…"

Memine slammed her fists down onto Mundy, but Mundy pulled his machete out and stabbed into the chest, completely.

" ** _MOSARATE JAB!_** " He lunged the machete into the chest, piercing in-between her breasts. Mugi roared and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She cried, "HOW DID YOU?"

Mundy said, "You forget… I have hindsight, the likes of which you've never seen. I also have foresight, which gives me the ability to use my guns to fire, without using a scope, or steady aim! That also applies to blades!"

He smirked, "I never miss my mark, love."

Mugi groaned, holding her bare chest, as she was in pain, "Damn you… MEMINE, KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Memine roared, slamming her arms onto Mundy, but Mundy avoided the attack, and teleported behind the Stand. Mundy prepared his fist, "A Stealth Strike will do fine!"

Mugi cried, "NO! If you do-!"

"Begging won't help!"

"But honestly, if you use Stealth Strike, Memine will be free of the blade's hold!"

Mundy smirked, "Exactly!"

He gasped, "If I pull it out, you'd regenerate from your body! But you cannot fuse cold steel with pure cotton! There is a total difference, Memine!"

He teleported back to Memine's front and landed a Stealth Strike into Memine's chest, impaling the machete through the chest. Memine cried in pain, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mundy cried, "STEVEN! NOW!"

Steven revved his fists and roared, " ** _DIVINE MOON!_** "

He landed a barrage of punches to the chest, as Memine was helpless, "AAAAAAAAAAH, ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! HAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **SMASH!  
** He landed a strong double fist to the head of Memine, crushing it. He called out, " ** _Hokuto Sledgehammer Blow!_** "

Mundy said, as Memine's head was crushed, "Time to fall, my friend! I'd stuff you, but you beat me to it!"

He held his rifle and said, "Gunfire may not work, outside your skin, but inside it, I doubt it!"

He fired, aiming at the open wound of Memine. It shot into its body, and Memine was screaming in agony. Mugi barked, "You damned…"

Blood spurted from her bare breasts and yelled, "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Steven said, as he was holding his fists, "Even for a stuffed animal, punching is not the right way to cure anger. I'm always angry…"

Mugi held her chest and said, "You haven't won, at all, you punks… MEMINE!"

Memine removed the machete and regenerated from her body. She boomed, " ** _TEA 4 U!_** "

Steven snarled, "FUCK! She's invincible!"

Mugi roared, "And now… MEMINE, KILL THEM BOTH! I don't care what you do! SMASH THE DARK-SKINNED GUY'S HEAD OFF, FIRST!"

Memine lunged towards Mundy and said, "DIE, YOU BASTARD! NOW DIE, WITHIN MY POWER! YOU FAILED TO BEAT ME!"

Mundy turned away and said, waiting for Memine to come closer, "Actually, you already lost."

Memine trembled, "Huh? What are you saying?"

Mundy revved his kick and shouted, " ** _JARATE!_** "

 **POW!  
** Memine caught Mundy's leg, but is shattered into shreds of cloth. Memine shrieked, "WHAT? **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Mundy said, "That stray bullet into your wound, well, I knew that the bullet would hit your Power Core. But judging by your body, no core, no weakness. And yet you regenerated your entire body, with the bullet inside, without knowing."

Memine regenerated from her arm, but it exploded into cotton lumps. Mundy smiled, "Tsk, tsk. You see, but gun shells are made of metal, while your Stand is made of living cotton, cloth, and wood. And, unfortunately, you use heat to regenerate yourself, fusing and mending you wounds, again and again. That shot to you, it somehow targeted towards your real core – the skull!"

Mugi shrieked, as Memine cried, "YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DID IT GET INTO MY HEAD?"

Mundy explained, "When I fired my rifle, the wound I aimed for was the only open wound that you couldn't regenerate, the one on your chest. And using my foresight and hindsight, and excellent marksmanship, the bullet ricocheted off the machete, heading upwards towards the inside of your wooden skull, lodged stuck tight! You didn't think I would let the bullet shoot through you?"

Memine screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU DAMNED IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Memine charged at him, again, as Mundy called, "As Steven Cooke says, you're as good as dead!"

Steven hissed, "It's _You're already dead…_ "

Mundy snuffed, "Same thing."

He leapt off, as Memine slams her remaining arm to the ground. Mundy grabbed her head and swung her upwards. She cried out, "NOOOOOOO! HOW DID SHE-?"

Mundy roared, "NOW!"

Steven roared, landed another barrage of punches, onto Memine's entire body. Memine was being torn apart, punch by punch. Steven called out, revving his final punch, "All you are… **_IS COTTON STUFFING!_** "

 **SLAM!  
** "WAH-TAAAAAAAAA!" He landed onto her chest, as Mundy prepared to fire again, with his sniper rifle.

Mundy called out, " ** _Hierophant Sniper!_** This toy is being… **_RECALLED! SNIPERFIRE NO-SCOPE!_** "

He shot at the huge Stand, again, firing his 12 rounds of sniper bullets onto the Memine Stand. Memine screamed in pain, and exploded after the twelve shots, into her entire body.

 **BOOM!  
** Mugi screamed in pain, as Memine was reduced to cotton piles. She dropped to the ground, and was in agonizing pain. Mundy cheered, holding his sniper rifle high, "AAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! **_SNIIIIIIIIIIIIPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_** "

Mugi was down and out, as she was in constant pain. She pleaded, "Ungh… How did I-, did I-, did I-, did I-…"

She was skipping again, only she was in complete pain.

* * *

Back in India, Yamabuki was badly hurt, as Heather pulled the knife out. ROZ called out, "OVER HERE!"

The blonde haired ROZ appeared, as she said, "I'm right over here, you nitwits!", as she was in her clothes, lightly bleeding from her cut. She then boasted, " _I'M_ ROZALYN, you significant fools!"

Yamabuki gasped, "At last!"

Heather asked, "Wait… _That's_ ROZ?"

ROZ barked, "Who did you expect?"

Yamabuki said, "Wait! Her hair is black. But she is a blonde!"

ROZ explained, "You're a fool… My Stand has black hair and her red gem on her breasts. You actually think that she was a human being, murdering your best friend, Yamabuki? Lo and behold, _I_ am the true Stand User. That man was nothing more than a beggar, appearing at the wrong place at the wrong time! I kill beggars like him, like you fine rich folk! But then again, you trust people equally… When I got cut, I did a little trick on you, by using this poor schmuck, and thinking I carve his wound; the same wound you so much gave to me!"

She pointed at them and said, "You finding out who I was… it was a grave mistake! It will cost you your lives!"

Heather shouted, "YOU BASTARD! TAKE THIS! **_ICE-_**!"

ROZ called, "OOPS! What was that you're going to say? Take a good look around here! Nothing but bums and beggars, here for my murderous spree… or better yet…"

She called to the lowly beggars, "HEY! YOU GUYS! GATHER ROUND! See these two women? They got a boatload of cash to share!"

The beggars, dressed in brown clothing, started to run towards Heather and Yamabuki, as ROZ cackled, "Why kill those poor bums, when I can have my Stand kill _you_?"

Heather gasped, "What?"

The men praised to them, as they surrounded them. ROZ watched on and said, "You say you figured out my Stand? FOOLS!"

Her Stand appeared in one of the eyes, and cackled, "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW MY OWN WEAKNESS?"

 **SLASH!  
** Yamabuki gets cut in the stomach, as she cries in pain. ROZ called out, "I _HAVE_ NO WEAKNESS! YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE I'LL JUMP INTO NEXT!"

 **SLASH!  
** She nicks at Heather's right arm.

Yamabuki pleaded, "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T STARE AT US! JUST GO AWAY!"

ROZ called, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, KILL THESE BEGGERS? YOU CANNOT RUN ANYMORE!"

ROZ slashed onto Yamabuki's skin, as she and Heather were trapped in a huge crowd of beggars. ROZ laughed, "You had me going, just to hunt me down, for you friend? HAH! AS IF! You only did this, for nothing! Wasted your entire youth, all for the hunting down of me, and you ended up dying! Meanwhile, I, ROZALYN Rumin, will continue to live a life to its fullest!"

ROZ smiled, as Yamabuki continued to be struck by the Stand, "Come to think of it, your friend was dear sweet… And if I recall, you have friends that are ninjas, like you. Classmates, perchance? Maybe I'll visit them… and make them cry, like I did your friend…"

She made her escape, as Heather said, "Yamabuki, don't go after her."

Yamabuki cried, "NO! If we let her escape, we lost! We're doomed!"

Heather said, "Not exactly. You can do better than that. If you don't mind, I'll take something out of your playbook, and be more refined, rather than giving up hope. _This_ is what you say."

She called out, "My name is Heather Dunn-Nevins! In order to avenge my ally, Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, and so will the soul of the friend of Yamabuki Suou, may rest in peace, eternally…"

She held up a gold coin, "I will have you pay for your life! It's over, ROZ! Die in The Gang's power of friendship!"

She called to the beggars, "The gold coin is yours, to whoever picks it up! BEHOLD! A coin so perfect that it shines like a mirror!"

Yamabuki said, "Yeah… Now, I see."

She flipped the coin and said, "Looks like their eyes are at one point now, huh?"

Yamabuki grinned, "Clever tactic, friend! Let's see if ROZ took the bait!"

"We know the trajectory of where Hanged Man goes!"

" _MERCI_ , HEATHER!"

Yamabuki kicked sand at the vagrant's eyes, and ROZ leapt out, heading to the coin. Yamabuki called out, " ** _NINJA CHARIOT!_** "

ROZ shrieked, "WHAT?"

The Ninja swung its katana down and cried, "DIE!"

 **SLASH!**  
It struck down onto ROZ's body and sliced it into half. The real ROZ shrieked in agonizing pain, bleeding from the wound. The beggars scrambled for the coin, as ROZ made her escape, crying in pain. Heather chased after her, "HOLD IT!"

She ran to the gates and opened them. But they were locked tight.

"THEY WON'T OPEN!" She screamed, "DAMN IT! Maybe I should climb out!"

She prepared to climb, as Yamabuki said, "WRONG! Looks like _you'll_ be the one sobbing, Rozalyn! And you're about to be on a trip to Hell, begging and crying all the way down! ONE-WAY! But there is one thing that the Guardians of Hell cannot make me do… down there… and that is…"  
She roared out, "… **TO TURN YOUR ENTIRE SLUTTY BODY INTO A PINCUSHION!** "

Ninja Chariot slash and stabbed onto ROZ, as she was screaming, suffering the huge wounds. Yamabuki yelled, as she stabbed into ROZ's heart, " **I'VE WAITED YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT! BUT KEEP WAITING, BECAUSE THE SHORTER TIME YOU HAVE LEFT, THE LONGER I'LL ENJOY IT!** "

ROZ was jabbed in the head by the katana, and then she was flung upward to the sky. She then flew down into the gates, hanging upside down and dead. ROZ was no more.

Yamabuki turned away and said, "I'll leave the rest to the devil… Rot in hell, bitch!"

Yamabuki killed Rozalyn, the woman that killed her friend. Her vendetta was finally sought out.

Heather said, "So, this is the _true_ Hanged Man. She was rotten, all the way to the core."

Yamabuki walked off and said, "I got my revenge."

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Birch was walking down the town, as she sighed, "Man… What a day…"

She stopped and spotted Heather and Yamabuki. She cried, "HOLD IT!"

They stopped, as she said, "Finally caught up with you…"

She aimed her gun and said, "Why are you walking so slow? Running helps, because it shows you have such fear, that we'll enjoy it! Right, ROZ?"

She fired at some bottles and destroyed them. She smirked, "Come at me, now, you jerks… You really want to best us? Hey! ROZ, whenever you're ready!"

She called out, "Better say your prayers, girls! This is where your lives are ending! Come at us with everything you got!"

She shot off windows and cackled, "RIGHT, MISS ROZ?"

Birch panicked and cried, "HEY, Miss ROZ?! Come on out! Let's have fun!"

Yamabuki stomped on the shard of glass, as she said, "I don't think she's listening, cowgirl. Not anymore… She's quite _busy_ , right now, carrying her sentence in Hell!"

Birch smirked, "Hey, now! Bluffing won't work on me! Don't give me that jive! There's no way you could've beaten her, not after what she did! Even I would try my luck against that bucko! You've got a weird sense of humor, and it stinks!"

Yamabuki said, "Don't believe me? That piece of shit's corpse is 2,000 to 3,000 meters, that way, if you wanna take a look."

Birch glared, but ran off, "OKAY, I WILL! BUT I'LL BE BACK!" And then stopped and called out, "STAY PUT!" and dashed off, again.

Yamabuki cried out in anger, "YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY?!"

Birch thought, as she was running away, "I don't stand a chance. I can't fight her, by myself! I'm high-tailing it outta here, until I find a huge advantage. Or better yet, I may need another partner-in-crime. It's all about being #2! That is the motto I live by!"

She jetted off into the corner, but-.

 **POW!  
** Birch was punched by Peter. He, Michelle, and Chazz appeared. Heather gasped, "Peter! Michelle! Chazz!"

Michelle explained, "We were aware of Rook's demise. What a tragedy. We didn't have enough time, but he'll be fine. He's not dead, but I did heal him."

Heather sighed in relief, "Thank goodness…"

Birch whimpered, "Wait… … …but he's dead! ROZ and I killed him! That pervert's still alive?"

Heather pointed out, "The woman in the red gem stabbed him in the back. The cause of Rook's apparent death was Birch Small's bullet."

Peter smirked, "Alright, bitch… You're under arrest."

Birch whimpered, as Yamabuki stopped him, "Nuh-uh, big guy! _I'll_ make out her sentence!"

She produced her Ninja Chariot and cried out, "I sentence you to… … … ** _DEATH!_** "

She lunged her katana at Birch, as Birch shrieked. Just then, a woman tackled down Yamabuki. Birch gasped, as she opened her eyes, "Huh?"

The woman pleaded, "PLEASE RUN, MISS SMALL! I'LL HOLD HER OFF FOR YOU!"

Yamabuki gasped, "The hell? Hey, get off of me!"

"I don't know what is going on, but I do want to protect you, my love!" The woman pleaded, gripping onto Yamabuki. This woman was the same woman that rode with Birch, by elephant.

"LET ME GO!" Yamabuki yelled, "COME ON! YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE! GUYS! DON'T LET BIRCH GET AWAY!"

Chazz said, "It's too late."

Yamabuki looked, as Birch had already escaped, unharmed. She was already on horseback, riding on a brown horse, and called, "VERY WELL SAID, MY ADMIRING FAN! Keep on living for me, and I'll be watching over you! It's not that I love you or anything, I'm only doing this because I care for you, baby!"

Yamabuki roared, as Birch disappeared into the distance, away from The Gang, "WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

She was dragging the woman that is clutching her, and was yelling out Birch's name. The woman dropped to the ground, as Michelle said, "Yamabuki, forget Birch! That woman she was with is another of her victims! And she had no intention on fighting with us, any longer."

She nursed the woman, by wrapping a white bandage around her arm, and added, "Rook is injured. He's going to live, but we'll have to forge ahead, without him. He's done now. It's already been fifteen days. We have no time to waste."

She finished, but little does she know, a small drop of blood landed on her right arm's bare skin. Yamabuki sighed, "Guess it can't be helped…"

She boomed, "Listen up! Since it's now the five of us, we have to go to Egypt, now! In order to fight MIO and Steven Nevins, we fight as one! We can't go off on our own, or we'll play right into the enemy's hands."

Michelle nodded, "That's the spirit. I knew you'd learn your lesson."

Yamabuki said, "Thank Heather… and Rook… They helped me get my revenge. From now on, until we arrive in Egypt, I'm staying by your side, until this is over!"

Peter nodded, "Alright, let's go!"

Yamabuki cheered, as Chazz groaned, "Good grief…"

They walked together, as Michelle stated, holding her arm, "Well, the first thing we can do is visit Rook. He's in a small clinic, and he's slowly recovering. I should call the Speedwagon Foundation to take him back to America, but…"

As they continued, Michelle's right arm produced a small lump on her arm. It suddenly split into two and produced a mouth. It sung out, " _La-la-la~_."

* * *

 ** _So it seems their time in India is far from over…  
Find out what happens next, in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	83. Episode 28 Chapter 3

As they traversed on in India, following the defeat of Birch Small and ROZ, back in Egypt, Enya was shocked, hearing ROZ's screams, leading to her death. Enya shivered and struggled, "No… MY DAUGHTER! MY PRECIOUS GIRL HAS BEEN MURDERED!"

She bawled, as she sensed, "I can sense the grim misfortune that befell her… THE BOND BETWEEN MOTHER AND DAUGHTER HAS SPOKEN!"

Her face started to let out puncture wounds, and leaked out blood. She screamed in pain and torment, "MY PRECIOUS BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL! YOU DIE, LEAVING ME WITH YOUR WOUNDS COVERING ME, LIKE THIS?"

She yelled, "THOSE BASTARDS! I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL THE SAME FATE THAT YOU FELT! YOU WERE UTTERLY MAGINIFICANT AS YOU FOUGHT BY YOUR LORD MIO, MY DARLING ROZALYN!"

She griped, as she was on the ground, saddened and angry, "HOW? HOW DID THEY DO IT? TO KILL SUCH A NOBLE AND PURE SOUL, LIKE YOU? THEY MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING UNDERHANDED!"

She bawled and wept, scratching the ground. Her body shout out blood, as she shrieked, running off, " **THE BASTARDS! DAMN THEM!** I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THE LOVERS, THE EMPRESS, AND THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE WILL BOUND TO THEIR BODIES, AND BLED OUT INTO NOTHING! THEY'RE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN! **ALL OF THEM!** "

She roared, "I WON'T STAND FOR IT! This is a time of action! A time of vengeance! And a Stand that will bring out slow death!"

She wailed, running off, screaming in agony and pain.

She shrieked, " **I SHALL KILL THEM ALL! YAAAAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVIII – Chapter 3: The Empress!  
OH, NO! Michelle's a Victim of Murder?!_**

* * *

Team Nevins is now moving onwards, leaving Kolkata, and heading to the peaceful Varanasi.

Yamabuki complained, as they were on a bus, "Listen, I don't normally complain, but stupid people are a bunch. You know your type, lady, but there's no helping the poor souls."

She was complaining to the woman that they tagged along with, back in Kolkata, who used to side with Birch, who escaped Team Nevins's punishment.

Yamabuki asked, "Also… I never got your name… We have so much to talk about…"

The woman said, "Rena."

"Ah, Rena… Such a cute name~!" Yamabuki said, "And you're the daughter of a family in Varanasi? And a rich family to boot? So amazing!"

She yammered on, as Michelle noticed her arm. She started to scratch a bit and felt uneasy. She thought, "What is this? A bug bite?"

Heather said, "We're almost there… The city of Varanasi."

* * *

The sacred rivers – the Ganges. A place for holy men, the old, and the sick; where domestic animals and food for human consumption, lie alongside human waste and corpses for cremation. The river embraces all. From birth onto death, its holy waters form a microcosm of life. It is said that visitors that come here in the sacred city of Varanasi become transfixed; never wanting to leave. Perhaps the landscape on this land is the mirror of the soul…

* * *

At the bus, a fly hovered onto Michelle's bug bite. But was decapitated by the huge bite, biting off its head. Michelle noticed it and gasped, "Huh? What the devil! It's gotten worse… Huh?"

 **XXXXX**

As they got off the bus, Chazz asked, "What's wrong, old hag? You don't look well."

Michelle said, "I'm afraid my bug bite's gotten a lot worse off. It might be infected."

Heather stated, "It's best to have a doctor look at it. It looks swollen."

Yamabuki asked, "Say, doesn't that look like a face, from this view?"

Michelle barked, "STOP KIDDING AROUND, YAMABUKI! That's creepy!"

Peter replied, "She's right. It looked like a face… if you squint your eyes."

Michelle complained, "I DON'T NEED squinting!"

Yamabuki giggled, "Sorry. You need company for the hospital?"

Michelle walked off and barked, "NO! AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M YOUR GRANDMOTHER!"

As she walked away, Rena let out a cold glare from behind, sticking her tongue out, and showing a small lump in her tongue, moaning and giggling. Rena, we believe, could be responsible for the bug bite in her arm. As Rena watched on, in cold malice, a hooded figure was watching from afar, as she whispered, "I see… Now I get it…"

 **XXXXX**

At a clinic, Michelle was being treated to, by a doctor. He said, "Well, I'll just lance this."

Michelle gasped, "HUH? What did you say?"

The doctor, in gray hair and glasses, said, "It's definitely infected. It'll get worse, if we don't drain the fluid now."

Michelle complained, "WAIT! Can't we just put medicine and a bandage on it, and call it a day?"

"Don't worry, Miss. We'll numb the area, so it won't hurt. No problem at all… Now, come on and lie down."

She lied down, as they began to work on the growth. The doctor said, in his blue operating gown, "Now, now, you know I study medicine in England. You're from England, too, right? I can also do appendectomies."

He held up a scalpel and said, "Uh-oh. This one's rusty. Well, that's no problem."

Michelle felt uneasy, as she was nervous. He began to work, as Michelle cried, "NGAH! COME ON, DOCTOR! I don't wanna watch it being cut open! Have a heart!"

The doctor said, "It's alright, my friend…"

He placed the scalpel onto the growth, as Michelle closed her eyes and turned away. As he was about to cut it out, slicing noises were made. Michelle sobbed, "Hey, are you done yet? Can I open my eyes now?"

The doctor gagged, as Michelle opened her eyes, "Doctor, please! WAAAAAH!"

The doctor was stabbed in the jugular, with his own rusty scalpel. He fell down to the ground, bloodied and dead. "WHAT THE?" She cried, as she sat up.

The doctor was lying on the ground, dead, as Michelle shouted, "What the hell? The doctor!"

A child voice called, "HEY, DOCTOR! TRYING TO CUT ME OFF? THAT'S A PRETTY STUPID MOVE, YOU OLD FART!"

Michelle gasped, hearing a voice. She then said, "Wait a minute… Yamabuki said that my bug bite-. Wait a tick…"

She looked at her arm, as her growth sprouted a face. It laughed at her, as Michelle was surprised, "WHAT THE DEVIL?!"

The growth chanted, "CHUMIMIN~!"

Michelle cried, "What the-? What the fuck is this?"

The growth said, "I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, MICHELLE NEVINS! YES, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, OLD HAG NEVINS! YOU'RE THE STAND, HERMIT GHOST! I, HOWEVER, AM THE SPIRIT CALLER, AND THE CARD OF _THE EMPRESS_! AND NOW, I'M GONNA BLOODY YOU UP GOOD!"

Michelle was shaken, as she cried, "A Spirit Caller?!"

She grabbed a knife and shouted, "WHEN DID YOU GET ON ME, DAMN IT?"

She jabbed onto the Spirit, but it caught the knife with its teeth. Michelle cried, "WHAT THE HELL? THIS THING'S GOT TEETH?!"

She struggled, as they were fighting over the scalpel knife. It pulled the scalpel from her hands and sliced upwards at the face. It only slashed a little of her bangs off. Michelle shrieked, " **OHHHHH, NOOOOOO!** "

She gasped, "Glad it wasn't me hand. Otherwise, I'd have it sewn back on, forcefully. That little thing butchered my hair!"

"Think you can just cut me, you bitch?" The Empress shouted, "I'm a part of your body now, Old Hag Michelle! You can't get away from me, no matter how hard you try! And yes, I can brag at you, at about more than 25 words… but then you'd get a part of you bitten clean off! So, no go on your Nevins Family rules! In fact, I bet I can tell you what is in that thick skull of yours! Yes, I know you're psychic, but hey, now that I'm a part of you, why bother to ask? You probably are about to say " _Only a Stand can beat a Spirit, and the other way around! My Spirit is the Stone, Hermit Ghost, which gives my clairvoyance and remote viewing! But how am I supposed to fight something like this, with THOSE powers?_ " So, honey, was I spot on? Old Hag!"

Michelle thought, "Damn! Little bugger's onto me!"

She yelled, "WHERE'S YOUR HANDLER? YOUR USER! TELL ME WHERE HE OR SHE IS! How in the hell could you have infected me?"

Empress jeered, "YOU MORON! I won't tell!"

It spat out green slime at her, but she dodged out of the way. She gagged, "Disgusting freak!"

She ran off, as Empress cried, "RUNNING TO YOUR FRIENDS? Like that'll ever help!"

She went to the door, only to stop, as it opened. The nurse appeared and asked, "Doctor, your next patient is waiting for you."

She gasped, as she saw the doctor on the ground, dead. She trembled, as Michelle pleaded, "Nurse, you don't understand, it's not what you think! Someone came in and murdered the bloke!"

Empress barked, "Yeah, like that'll ever believe her!"

It called out, "I KILLED HER! I'm Michelle Nevins, a Brit! I'm staying at Hotel Clarks! And by the way, girlie, I'm into hot young nurses like you!"

Michelle cried, "RATFINK SPIRIT CALLER!"

Nurse shrieked, "MURDERER! MURDERER!"

Michelle cried, "WAIT! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

She ran out the door, as Michelle was completely embarrassed and upset.  
" **ohhhh… noooo…** "

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, police cars surrounded the entire clinic, as they were entering the building to arrest Michelle. Luckily, Michelle managed to escape, before the cops would arrive. She was hiding in the back alley, as the Empress jeered, "Now you can't go back to the hotel!"

Michelle barked, "You really know how to hurt a lady, you little blabbermouth! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

"I can't at least kill you, without any distractions. That'll save me the trouble."

"YOU LITTLE-! I HATE YOU!"

She swung her arm and roared, "YOU'RE BLOODY DEAD, YOU FUCKING VARLOT!"

 **CLANG!  
** She slammed her arm on some iron bars, but the Empress grew arms from her arm and caught the bars. Michelle gasped, "WHAT THE DEVIL?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU GROW?"

"HEY! Take care of your own arm, you shitty old hag!" It mocked.

Michelle thought, "Damn… It's like it's growing, faster than a baby's body…"

She pulled her arm, but it was stuck tight. She cried, "What the hell? Let go of me, you bastard!"

It said to her, "Not a chance! Hey, _Officer~!_ I'm the murderer~! I'm right here~! Come and get me, you fucking policemen!"

Michelle snarled, "YOU LITTLE-!"

Her eyes shone purple and said, "It's been a while… So it's come to this…"

She held her free arm and swung at the Empress, using her Ty Ko Ky, " ** _OVERDRIVE!_** "

She shone her Ty Ko Ky Sendo onto the Spirit, but nothing happened. Empress explained, "MORON! You think your Ty Ko Ky can work on your own body? CONNECT THE DOTS, YOU HAG!"

The policeman cried, as he aimed his gun at Michelle, "HANDS UP! DON'T MOVE!"

Michelle gave up and barked, "FINE! Then how about **_HERMIT GHOST_**?"

Her arm produced a dark ghostly aura, and attacked the Empress. It wrapped its thorns around the Spirit, crushing it tight. She called, "I can use it this way, too! I don't care if it's my own body! You don't belong in it, anyway, ugly!"

The policeman yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE! NOW FREEZE!"

 **BANG!  
** He fired, and the Empress was shot off the bars. It did remain in Michelle's arm. She sighed, "Thank god."

The policeman called, "STOP!" as Michelle ran off, avoiding the gunfire.

She covered the Spirit, as Empress cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I CANNOT SEE!"

Michelle thought, in complete anger, "SHIT! JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH!"

She kept running, away from the police.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New Jersey, Mugi was lying faced down, as Steven said, "You failed, Mugi…"

Mugi was still on the ground, as she pleaded, "Merc-, merc-, mercy-. Mercy-. Mercy-."

Mundy said, "Tohka told us about Ginti… Too bad we knew that it was you, being his puppet, and praising for MIO and Steven Nevins…"

Mugi pleaded, as she was badly hurt, "No… You can't… Mr. Nevins… paid my darling boyfriend… to eliminate you… For-. For-. For once in your life… Have-, have-, have-, have-, have-, have a hea-, a hea-."

Mundy aimed his pistol at her, "This is my last bullet, until I return to reload. What you did in New Jersey, using the poor bastard, how dare you hurt the one you love?"

Mugi sobbed, "Please… Help me… I was… only… following… orders…"

Steven turned his back on Mugi and said, "You would try to take this city, as MIO's evil refuse. We knew all about it from Tohka, from beyond the grave… But Ginti will never truly understand it… until he learns how to use it…"

Mugi reached for them and pleaded, "No… Please… I love him… I love him… Love-, love-, love-. Love him… I want… Ginti… to… under… stand…"

Steven said to Mundy, " _This_ is how I say it… … …"

He said his final words to Mugi, " _YOU…_ are already dead."

Mugi gasped, "WHA?"

 **BANG!  
** Mundy fired his pistol at the broken robot, through the head, and she dropped to the ground, with her eyes crossed, and her mouth open in a circle. She was back to her regular face, as she died down, smoking from her body. Steven walked away and said, "It is done…"

 ** _[Mugi Kotobuki – Judgement: Deceased]_**

Mundy reloaded and said, "She may be a cute bartender girl, but she's a weak prey."

He pointed at the broken robot and said, "Mugi, or Memine, rust in peace. **_HELL 4 U!_** "

He followed him, and added, "WAIT! Aren't we supposed to get Ginti?"

Steven said, "Exactly. He was left there, near Viginti. Once we rescue him, he'll be revived."

"But you heard what Mugi said. He's dead."

"Not for long. If she were to take his life energy, she'd use a power core. But she had a Stand, so technically…"

"Technically, she has no Power Core, but her Stand has the same wavelengths. But the one thing it doesn't do is siphon energy from a victim."

Steven smiled, "Yes. Steven Cooke knows his gems. And Power Cores are the root of all evil…"

Mundy said, "Sixteen days… and no progress, whatsoever… I miss Mizuki…"

"Me, too." Steven said, "Come on. Let's find Ginti, and leave Jersey. Enzo will understand. We're done here in Jersey."

They walked together, leaving the broken Mugi behind.

* * *

Back in Varanasi, Michelle was running for her life, with the Empress covered in a green sheet. Elsewhere, Yamabuki was talking to Rena, discussing how she is being in a lesbian crush with Birch Small.

"Do you realize how much of a liar that six-shooting girl is? She doesn't look gay, but you think she is." She explained, "I do smell rom-com on this one, but that sort of thing isn't right for you, since you care for true love."

Michelle was running towards them, as she thought, "Damn cops led me in the wrong direction! If I'd known this would've happened, I would've taken Yamabuki with me! I'm nowhere near the hotel!"

Yamabuki said to Rena, "Instead of a petty girl like Birch, why not someone else? Find yourself a hot prince that wants you, not for your money, but for something else. I know of this boy in Japan. Such a hentai, but he has a harem… looking for the right girl in his life. I, of course, am one of those, out of seven, but this guy's indecisive on the lover's market."

She explained, "Come on… I don't dwell on the past, like some… Look! I don't even care who you were dating, even before Birch Small… Just find a nice guy, and be done with it."

Rena was only viewing Michelle, who was running to Yamabuki. Rena pointed at a building, "OH! Look over there. There's a nice hotel, over there…"

She exclaimed, as two people appear, carrying a huge carpet with them, on a pole. Michelle took a detour to the right and snarled, "Bollocks!"

She ran down the marketplace, heading into another part of town. As she went off, a few items disappeared from the shelves, including fruits, vegetables, and a live chicken. She heard chomping sounds, and then barked, "HUH? What the-? You better not be biting me arm off, you swine!"

She noticed a huge lump and asked, "Eh? It got bigger! Now what?"

The cloth dropped down half-eaten items, like an apple, banana, lettuce, and bread.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Michelle roared.

The bulge grew, as Empress chanted, "CHUMIMIN~!" and expanded, "I'm eating, Nevins! A growing girl needs her food!"

Michelle thought, "Oh, so it's a girl? I get it… Empress Card, female… Just my type… HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!"

"QUICK LITTLE BASTARD!" She yelled, "YOU STOLE THOSE FOOD, DID YOU?"

 **CHOMP!  
** A chicken head dropped to the ground, as blood trickled down. Michelle cried, "YEEEEGH!"

She removed the cloth, but…  
 **SOCK!  
** Michelle was punched by the Empress's left arm, to the face. The Spirit grew into a small female body with scales, implanted in Michelle's arm.

Empress giggled, " _CHUMIMIN~!_ Look how big I've gotten. Having another mouth to feed, isn't it, Mommy? _Chu-mi-min_ ~!"

Michelle trembled, "Wha? You disgusting little COW!"

She barked, "You may have gotten into my body, but you don't stand a chance to beat the great and goddamned Michelle Nevins! You're going down, you freak of nature!"

She then thought, "Only… How the hell am I going to stop this thing? DAMN IT!"

She held her arm out and called, " ** _HERMIT GHOST!_** "

Her vines returned, wrapping around Empress, as she smirked, "Oh, Mother Dearest… You did a wonderful job raising me… But you know, you shouldn't tie your children down, where they won't grow. It only smothers them. You should raise them to be free. If not, they might REBEL!"

 **CHOMP!  
** She bit onto Michelle's arm, as Michelle screamed, " **OHHHH, NOOOO!** " and then resumed running. She thought, as she was worried, "It's no use… If I had a camera, I'd use my Ghost Writer to learn of the Spirit User! DAMN IT ALL! Come on, Michelle, think! It won't be just my arm, if this keeps up! She'll take over my whole body!"

Empress posed in a Karate stance, as Michelle was stunned. "I've only grown enough to end your life! See? I can reach your neck, without any difficulty, old hag! One slice to your artery, and you're limp as a rag doll!"

Empress landed a barrage of punches, but Michelle blocked it with her left hand. But she was being lambasted. She hollered, as she was being punched, " **OHHHH, NOOOOOOO!** "

The Empress landed swift rights, and an uppercut. She was sent flying, heading into a pot of incense ashes. She crawled up and moaned, "ungh… What the…"

Her eyes were focused on the ashes, as Empress laughed evilly. She then growled, "Bloody little minx!"

One man called, "Look at that! Some very strange woman is fighting with herself, with a strange growth on her arm!"

Michelle was swatted by a vase, as she roared, grabbing Empress, "BASTARD!"

She ran off, as Empress shouted, while Michelle clutched onto her, "YOU HAG!"

Michelle griped, "DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL'S THE SPIRIT USER?"

Meanwhile, as she was running, Rena stopped and said to Yamabuki, "I have to tell you something… I…"

She held Yamabuki and said, "You were right about Birch. You're so dependable and sweet, and I love you for that…"

Yamabuki blushed, as she said, "Huh? Me? Oh, no, you wouldn't want that-!"

She paused, "Wait… You actually enjoyed me? Is it my boobs? I have big boobs, you know…"

She thought, with a smile, "This is great… Am I lucky? I am not her type, but hey, ideas for a GL-story~! SCORE!"

Michelle ran past them, as Rena looked in in a cold stare. The hooded woman saw through to Rena, and hissed, "Alright, this is the final straw. Granted she is a lesbian… but no amount of trouble that she had unleashed, it will not let her win."

She dashed off, following Michelle, "I am doing you the favor, after all…"

* * *

In New York, in the warehouse, near the department store, Farra sighed in disgust, as she said, "Great… One more time, and the last time. Such bad memories… But hey, I can live out the past, again… One last time…"

She held her brooch and placed it on her chest, "I promise… To you girls, if you listen up… I will free you all… Once Harada and Mayu will rest in peace, we'll free you from Parker's spell…"

She then unbuttoned her shirt and placed the brooch on her bare chest. But, just as she is about to, a voice called.

"Farra…" a voice similar to her, called out, "Don't!"

She stopped, as she looked at the mirror. Her mannequin self was in the reflection. She gasped, "Huh? YOU! Or… ME! I mean, OH! I'M SO CONFUSED!"

The Mirror Farra spoke, without moving, "I wouldn't put yourself in grave danger, if I were you…"

She then said, "Look to your left…"

She turned to her left and found a huge box. She thought, "Huh? I don't remember this box…"

She opened the box and gasped, "Huh? This is…"

Farra's reflection said, "Yes… For Miss Pollyanna, and for your friends… Use it… and then, come with me… Otherwise, be a mannequin, forever…"

"WHAT? What are you saying?"

The mirror Farra said, "Well… You are waiting for Lovers to strike… Right?"

Farra nodded and said, "Yes. What are you saying to me? And who are you?"

The mannequin Farra turned into her fully-clothed reflection and said, "It's up to you. You'll see, once you come with me… But I will tell you, firsthand…"

Farra replied, "Okay… What do I know?"

* * *

Back in Varanasi, Michelle kept running around town, and then thought, "As long as the police isn't here, I'll be fine…"

She ran into an alleyway, avoiding the police car. She then arrived at an industrial area and said, "Made it!"

Empress taunted, "Hey, Michelle Nevins! You keep getting farther and farther from your friends…"

Michelle roared, "Do you really think I was running around town, randomly?"

"Eh?"

"I was only meant to take you there, personally! THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL DIE, YOU FREAK!"

She approached a huge barrel of black oil, and cried, "SEE THAT? Time to go swimming, without your swimsuit! HAVE A NICE DIP!"

 **SPLASH!  
** She dunked Empress into the black substance, as she said, "GOOD ENOUGH! Thank goodness…"

The black stuff began to bubble, and Empress emerged with a nail in her hands. She stabbed onto Michelle's neck, and roared, "SENILE OLD FOOL!"

Michelle cried in pain, "A NAIL?!" as Empress cackled, "You're probably asking, why the nail? When we fought, I picked it up, during the scuffle! Now, I can shove it into your carotid artery, and you'll bleed out like a stuffed pig! Did you actually think you were going to suffocate me in this oil? **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!** "

Michelle was pinned to the wall, as Empress smiled, "Now, then…"

The hooded woman appeared, as she watched from a view. Empress said, "I may be made of your flesh, but I'm not that stupid! Forget the rules, already, mate? _Only a Stand can beat a Spirit, and the other way around!_ Oh, yeah, didn't you say you were going to show me all that strength you have? Was I supposed to be impressed? SOME HELP! You're just a helpless old lady who's too ornery to help _anyone,_ EVEN HERSELF!"

Michelle was struggling with her left hand, as she thought, "My hand is weakening… It was after she landed a barrage onto it. I think she sprained it… I can't move…"

Empress laughed, "JUST ONE MORE PUSH! Your life as you know it will come to an abrupt end! _Chu-mi-min~!_ There's not a single way you can defeat me!"

The hooded woman called, "And next you'll say " _You might as well surrender_ …", huh?"

Empress giggled, "You might as well surrender!" and gasped, "HUH? Who said that?"

"I DID, UGLY!" The hooded woman appeared, as Michelle was shocked.

"That voice…" She thought.

The hooded woman said, "Long time, no see, Auntie Michelle… Glad I came to your rescue, after that bitch Rena used you…"

Empress cried, "HUH? YOU KNEW?"

Michelle gasped, "RENA?! She's the Spirit User?"

Empress barked, "YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY-?"

Her body started to stiffen, and then gasped, "Wait… I… I can't move… What is going on? What the hell is this?"

The hooded woman said, "Oh, I'm sorry… Auntie Michelle, I had a hunch on who it was… But first, be weary of what our little baby here was trying to do."

Michelle smirked, "I'll be glad to. I might as well what now? I'm sorry, my hearing wasn't working right. Run that to me, one more time…"

The hooded woman said, "Or better yet… Explain to the Baby Empress what she was dunked in… Because that oil you were coated in, it's NOT oil!"

Empress shrieked, "WHA-? NOT OIL?! AAAGH! IT'S… **IT'S COAL TAR! YOU DUNKED ME IN COAL TAR!** "

Michelle smirked, "You're so right!"

Empress cried, "It wasn't to suffocate me! You were planning to make me stop moving!"

Michelle said, "Well, that was the plan, thanks to her… Right, Beth?"

She removed her hood, showing herself, in her Rabbit Princess Choujin attire, "Empress of Yesterday, allow me to introduce myself! The name's Nevins! _Beth_ Nevins! But you can call me… **_Rabbit Princess – The Chosen Choujin_**!"

Empress gasped in horror, as Beth explained, "A long story, you know, I had to visit India, using my psychic powers, to bring Rook back home to America. One teleporting portal into your current area, Varanasi, and off to Kolkata I go for pickup, and the helicopter ride home, thanks to the Speedwagon Foundation and AAW. Such nice blokes~!"

Empress cried, "YOU BRAT! How did you even know that was coal tar in there?"

Michelle said, "My niece may be bratty and young, but she thinks like her parents and myself! It wasn't my Hermit Ghost, it was my ESP Perk! Telepathic communications, to be exact!"

Back to where the scuffle took place, the townsfolk admired a map, drawn by Beth Nevins, using her ESP Perk. Beth explained, "My Auntie Michelle did the rest, using photographic memory. I don't even have it, but I know the lay of the land, and even know jerks like you!"

Empress cried, "WHAT? You drew a map? YOU DREW A MAP, LEADING YOUR AUNT TO FIND THE COAL TAR?! A MAP OUT OF INCENSE ASHES?!"

Beth smirked, "Yeah… And you know better than to be in Michelle's arms. You see, you're a Nevins, now, in Spirit Caller form. But, the lay of the land is this, as a Nevins. In battle, when you brag on to your opponent, you've already lost!"

Michelle smirked, "Even a glorified pimple knows about the family business, including how we fight! Beth says that, all the time! However, I have no quirks, but I still act like I am still a child, again. Like a fine wine, I get better with age! And now…"

Her arm shone purple and said, "Let's finish what we started!"

Her Hermit Ghost wrapped around Empress's body, as she broke free. Beth laughed, "Uh-oh… Looks like someone is cranky~!"

Empress snarled, "I don't care! I'll break free of this coal tar and kill you, first, daughter of Steven Nevins!"

Beth laughed, "And next you'll say, " _I'll kill you, for you are a stupid little brat!_ " Cue!"

Empress roared, "NICE TRY! I'LL KILL YOU, FOR YOU ARE A STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" she shrieked.

Beth smirked, throwing her clackers, " ** _TY KO KY CLACKER VOLLEY!_** "

She wrapped her clackers on one end, and wrapped the other end to Michelle's Hermit Ghost, wrapping the Empress in a huge string bind of psychic energy. Michelle barked, "And now… _A Stand will defeat a Spirit…_ But in this case, _Spirit and Choujin beat another Spirit!_ "

Empress was helpless, as Michelle boasted, "Now, to borrow my niece's shtick, next you'll say, " _NO! Please, stop it! I BEG YOU!_ "."

Empress shrieked, "NO! PLEASE JUST STOP IT! I BEG YOU!" and she shrieked, as Michelle winked, labeling " ** _OH, SHIT!_** "

Michelle smirked, "This will hurt me, more than it hurts you, you brat! It pains me to let you go… but children don't depend on their parents, forever!"

Michelle and Beth inhaled, as their Ty Ko Ky shone out. Michelle called out, as she leapt off the wall, "Once you've grown up…"  
Beth concluded, "…you've got to learn to live on your own!"

They pulled tightly at each other, as they cried, " ** _TY KO KY OVERDRIVE!_** "

 **SMASH!  
** They pulled the ropes, squeezing the Empress into bloody chunks, and exploded. Michelle gasped, as Beth giggled, "Good to see you again, Auntie Michelle."

She said, "Thanks, kid… I owe you one."

Beth said, "Of course. You're looking at the Choujin Kid that defeated Kagura Sohma… right?"

Michelle asked, "But still… How did you know it was her?"

Beth said, as she helped her up, "Because… One knows her true form, once they have the powers to manipulate others to her bidding…"

Michelle said, "I see… OH! She's with Yamabuki! I forgot!"

She dashed off, as Beth said, "Don't worry about me! Just get her, and leave Varanasi, and head to another city! I'll handle Kolkata~!"

She waved, as she thought, "Huh… Only, how am I going to get there? And also, who's Yamabuki?"

Elsewhere, in another alley, Yamabuki was with Rena, as Yamabuki blushed heavily. She said, "Oh, Rena… I never knew this way before… But I want to experience it. Why don't we kiss?"

She held her shoulders, as Rena started to convulse and gag. Yamabuki asked, "What's wrong, Rena?"

She barfed out slime, as Yamabuki shrieked, "AAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? IT'S NASTY!"

Rena's body spurted out blood and slime, as an obese woman's body emerges from inside her. Yamabuki shrieked in horror, as the fat lady dropped to the ground, dead. Yamabuki cried, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS OVERWEIGHT LADY IS-?"

"A Spirit User? Yes." Michelle said, as she appeared towards Yamabuki, "So, she was the Empress's Spirit Caller, after all…"

Yamabuki asked, in sickness, "Uh… What just happened?"

Michelle said, "She has shown her true self, revealing as an ugly troll. She attached her Spirit to me, as a tumor on my arm, with a human face. That was her Spirit Caller. And camouflaged herself as a beautiful woman… No wonder Birch denied her love. YOU were careless! She played you like a damned fiddle, Yamabuki!"

Yamabuki gagged, and then vomited in the trashcan, viewing the sight of Rena, as her corpse lay on the alleyway.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, in Viginti, Ginti was lying in bed, as Steven and Mundy were fixing him up, with bandages.

"Thank my survival techniques." Mundy said, "I learn to NOT be like Steve Irwin, and stay away from the _Super Deadly_ creatures, like the huge ray."

Steven said, "You know, that was a bad thing you just said, right now…"

"So? But it _is_ true. The Outback is all about survival."

"Except we're in New Jersey."

He finished, as Ginti was still out. Steven said, "I got to call Scarlet, and told her the bad news. However, Cy-Bo-Div will arrive to watch over Ginti, since The Speedwagon Foundation is busy in India. A lot of help, but there are limits."

Mundy said, "Still, I'm surprised that his girlfriend was a tool of evil…"

A voice called, "No, I'm not! I'm a tool of romance."

They turned around and saw Mugi, in her bartender uniform, and giggled, "Hi. Sorry that I was on _Sleep Mode._ My darling boyfriend… Is he okay?"

Steven was confused, "Eh?"

Mundy asked, "Wait… Who the hell are you?"

Mugi sobbed, as she cried, "COME ON! My name is Mugi! Mugi Kotobuki! I'm Ginti's girlfriend! I was created to be his lover!"

Steven asked, "Huh? Okay, why is _Judgement_ still alive?!"

" _Judgment?_ " She asked, "What is that? I know what the word means…"

Mundy barked, "Okay, hold on… What the devil is this? Who are you, and why did you attack us?"

Mugi pondered, as she beeped, " _Processing… Processing… Processing…_ OH! You mean Memine? Sorry… Memine was a spare Mugi Doll, too… until she malfunctioned and turned into spare parts. She was so hostile that she wanted to keep my Ginti, forever… It's a shame. She does have the same name as his cute cat… Don't worry. She and I are together, resting."

The black cat was playing with a ball of string, as Mugi said, "I know it is not much, but I was shocked by the collateral damage to the bar."

Mundy said, "Namely because Memine, the android, tried to kill us."

Steven replied, "And she used Ginti as her puppet. It's complicated, but he'll be fine."

She nodded and said, "Thank you. Don't worry. We can rebuild the bar… It's covered."

Mugi went to Ginti and leaned by his chest. She smiled and said, "Ginti… I'm so glad you're okay…"

Steven then huffed, as he walked away, "Mundy, let's just get the hell out of here…"

Mundy asked, "What? Nothing to conclude over-?"

Steven roared, "I SAID, LET'S GO!" and marched off.

They left, completely speechless and confused, as Mugi was sitting by Ginti, who was still out cold.

* * *

Back in AAW HQ, Scarlet got the call, "WHAT? MURDER IN VARANASI?! And Nevins… She… Uhhh…"

She explained, "Uh, say that Triple H sent someone to ruin her, pretending to be Michelle Nevins! YES, IT WAS HIM! He made sure that The Gang is to blame for this! Right. That's how it happened. Yes, sir. Goodnight."

She hung up, as she sighed, "Damn it… What a crazy 16 days it's been… But, as long as the others are alright, and I blame Triple H for everything, since they believe me, I'm good to go."

She looked around and said, feeling worried, "It's… It seems quiet… Sometimes I miss the guys… and their antics… I wish I knew what they were doing, right now…"

She sat up and looked around the office, feeling upset. She saw Mizuki in her bed, lying motionless and stiff. She whispered, as she thought, "She's the only one here… and so far, everyone's departed to parts unknown… New Jersey, Downtown New York, Hong Kong, India, Singapore… What next? They better save her, and soon…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in New York, in _Casa de Muñecas_ , Myu appeared, as she was looking at the window display. She thought, "Harada… Mayu…"

Inside, Farra was in mannequin form, being taken apart, as Asahi said, "For the last time, yes… But if it's to stop Lovers, and to spare Harada and Mayu, so be it…"

She brushed Farra's hair, who was only a head, as her body was on the table, in pieces. She then sobbed, as she thought, "I don't know how much more of this I can take… It's almost two and a half weeks now… Farra…"

She hugged Farra's head into her bosom and sobbed, "Miss Mizuki…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in Varanasi, outside of town, Team Nevins was retreating to a white SUV. Heather and Peter sat by the river, as Heather sighed, disappointed, "And here I thought, for once, we'd finally have a comfy bed to sleep in…"

Peter huffed, "If Michelle hadn't screwed up, we wouldn't be in this mess, hiding from the cops. Scarlet's going to give us an earful, when we get back."

Michelle stated, "I took care of things. Percival told me about what Scarlet did… but we are no longer staying in India. We'll take this car, and head off to our next stop. Yamabuki, you do the driving."

Yamabuki caught the keys, but was still traumatized. Michelle complained, "WHAT? Why are you still in shock? _I'm_ the one who was attacked by the Spirit Caller!"

Yamabuki moaned, "Sure… but I think I've rather gone through that…"

Team Nevins departed to their car, heading to the next leg of their trek to Egypt.

 **XXXXX**

Aboard the BattleVan, Mundy was at the wheel and said, "Well, Scarlet is pleased to know that the others are okay, while we're in Jersey. Come on. Let's head back and pick up the girls."

Steven said, as he stepped in, "Right. Let Enzo Amore do the dirty work, himself. Fucking fugasi…"

"HEY! Don't be so racist!"

"Sorry. That's _his_ mess, now…"

They drove away, as Steven explained, "Cy-Bo-Div will watch over Ginti, now. Sadly, he's bummed that his girlfriend broke into pieces, thanks to us…"

He grumbled, "But he didn't have to keep a spare of the damned thing…"

Mundy replied, "At least that android isn't bound to MIO's control now. He'll thank us, once he comes to… For now, let's leave."

They drive off, heading back to New York. However, little do they know, another car was following them, revving its engines, and slowly tailed them, with its headlights flashed on.

 **XXXXX**

Back in _Casa de Muñecas_ , Farra's mannequin form remained, as she faced towards the mirror. Asahi said, as she was worried, "Farra… I don't know if she'll speak to me…"

She then approached it and said, "Maybe my Spirit Form can talk to her… privately, and maybe have a chat or two…"

She was about to talk, but then, Sena appeared and called, "Hey, Asahi? Is Farra ready?"

Asahi said, "Well, not yet. We still need her dress for the display."

Sena smiled, "Cassandra's almost finished. Anyways, there's someone at the door for you. I'll get it."

The phone rang, as Asahi said, "OH! I'll get the phone, you get the door. I can't leave Farra alone…"

Sena left, as she got a phone call from Steven. She asked, "Steven? Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm sorry we took too long here… We have two weeks passed, and we're stuck here. It's still going on. What's that? Farra? OH, she's sleeping, right now. I wouldn't disturb her, being she's had a hard day's night."

She giggled, "Okay. Just return to HQ, and we'll call you when our mission is done. Coco doesn't approve of you boys, yet…"

She thought, "But he does trust you guys…"

She smiled, and concluded, "Not at all… Stay safe, and I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up and blushed, "Those guys…"

At the back door, Sena opened it and said, "Hello? Can I help you?"

Myu bowed and said, "I'm a friend of Asahi Sakurai… My name is… uh…"

She blushed and trembled, "Myu Momochi… But friends call me Myu-Myu."

Sena asked, "Huh? _You're_ the ghost whisperer?!"

Myu sobbed, " _Hau…_ "

* * *

 ** _Something doesn't seem right. Is Myu Momochi wanting Harada and Mayu? For what? And what of Farra? Did she go through with it?  
Find out in the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	84. Episode 28 Chapter 4

At the back door, Sena opened it and said, "Hello? Can I help you?"

Myu bowed and said, "I'm a friend of Asahi Sakurai… My name is… uh…"

She blushed and trembled, "Myu Momochi… But friends call me Myu-Myu."

Sena asked, "Huh? _You're_ the ghost whisperer?!"

Myu sobbed, " _Hau…_ "

She moaned, "I'm more of a talker to spirits… Miss Sakurai called me to come over."

Sena said, "Oh, okay. I see that Asahi caved in and decided to call you."

Myu said, "Yeah, she did. But it's fine. I happen to enjoy this, so much."

She went in, as she asked, "So, the mall is called _Casa de Muñecas_? It's huge…"

Sena said, "Luther will explain everything. This used to be owned by his mother, Pollyanna Martinez, before she closed it down. And then, they reopened it, in the family name."

"Oh. Does Luther have any brothers or sisters?"

"He's an only child (if you can call Cassandra his sister… Stupid androids…)."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

She showed the place to Myu, as Myu giggled to her. But as Sena turned around, Myu suddenly showed a cold glare. What could it mean?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVIII – Chapter 4: Farra's Journey…  
Miss Pollyanna's Guide to her Star…_**

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Farra was walking down the halls, as she thought, "Strange… I never knew this part of the building… Maybe it was deeper down, for personnel only… And I _am_ personnel, for the time being… I want out of here, and so much so…"

She arrived at a small door and asked, "A door?"

She was about to open it, but a voice called, "NO! Not yet."

Farra asked, "Okay, Miss Mannequin Me! Who the hell are you?"

Her double appeared, from the mirror, and said, without moving her body, "Isn't it grand? You got to relive yourself, like before, with or without The Gang…"

Farra said, "Okay… You look like me, yet you can pose flawlessly… Who are you?"

"You can call me your _Compassionate Side_ … or, perhaps, your side that wants to stay here… I'm you…"

"Floné?! It can't be!"

Her double said, "No, I'm not… I'm on your side. I'm simply a part of your soul that Parker Andrews took from you, only I escaped, to make you understand who you really are. Like you, I am of the card, _The Sun_. My name is… Eve…"

Farra asked, "Eve?"

"As in Adam and Eve…"

"Oh."

Eve remained in her pose, as she spoke, "Did you get what I got you?"

Farra said, "None the wiser. I'm surprised you never told me about _The Lovers,_ and soon enough."

Eve said, "That's because The Lovers was thinking of harboring you, as well, in mannequin form… SO, I went ahead and created a double of you, only hollow and empty, lifeless, and motionless… But as sexy as you are, plus your hair is so authentic. Don't tell Asahi, but nice _Reverse Seth Rollins_ look…"

Farra felt her blue highlight and said, "Well, yeah… This was before he dyes it off, into black… Plus, it's not the same, but I'll get used to it, since my blue highlight is my identity."

"Indeed. And don't worry about Harada and Mayu. They're in good protection… Anyways, let's talk…"

Eve suddenly moved robotically and said, "Shall we explain why you came to this version of _Casa de Muñecas_ , or should we press on?"

"Well, I don't mind the wait…" Farra said to Eve, "But I have to know what the hell is going on. And soon, before the boys return."

Eve nodded, "Okay. If you must know, I am simply you, only the side that is for this place. You, however, are currently against it."

"So, I have to accept it, and you'll go away?"

"Not really. I'll leave, if you're truly convinced on staying. And yes, I'm aware of this vampire that haunts you dreadfully. You'll have time for _her_ , afterwards. After she is destroyed, you can come back here."

Eve winked, as Farra said, "Alright, you win. Tell me."

Eve explained, "Well, it has been 8 years, since you left this place, after it went out of business. Miss Pollyanna, my creator, died, months later. It wasn't the same, since Mr. Andrews revived the place, under the new management and new modernization scene. Polly gave the store to her son, in her will. Cassandra is her daughter, only she is fully an android. Pollyanna gave the store to Luther, but had no clue on how to run a store, until Parker Andrews taught him how. But for a price… he'd give ownership to him. But since Miss Pollyanna is his mother, he can only give him a fraction of the ownership. And then you showed up, and gave the store back to Luther."

Farra said, "Don't remind me. If I ever see his face again, I'll smash it!"

Eve moved her arm and opened the door, "Indeed. But he's not going to bother you, anymore. Come with me."

Farra halted and said, "Uh-uh! _You_ first."

Eve went in, as Farra followed. They went inside a huge white light, as Farra whispered, "Whoa… Weird light show…"

She was engulfed in a huge white light, and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main store, Myu admired the mannequins of Harada and Mayu. She said, "Oh. So these are the mannequins of Harada and Mayu? Amazing… So lifelike…"

Sena replied, "Well, yes. We have a third mannequin ready for this special occasion. Asahi wonders of you would talk to them, being they're ghosts."

"Well, I can sense them…" she said, "Mayu is a bit sad that she noticed me… but somehow jeered at me for my breasts. And Harada comforted her, only for him to smile and me, with-."

She gasped, "OH! His handsome charms just shocked me! Hau!"

Sena asked, "Wait… How can they-? Uh… uh… Never mind…"

Asahi appeared, as she carried the Farra mannequin in, and asked, "Oh, Myu-Myu! What are _you_ doing here?"

Myu said, "You called me, Miss Sakurai."

She placed the Farra Mannequin down and said, "Oh, okay. Nice of you to come. I was doing the finishing touches on Farra… and now I'm waiting for Cassandra to make the costumes."

"Costumes?" Myu said.

Sena said, "We're going to have a wedding… I know we're rushing things, but… Myu-san, will you assist us? Maybe we can go over how the plan will work, privately."

Asahi said, "OH! She doesn't have to know!"

Myu said, "Who says I can't? I want to help out, Miss Sakurai. Didn't I help you with that Halloween video, a while back? I made sure that some of the blood and gore was exact!"

Asahi said to Sena, "UH, she's a horror fanatic, like Farra."

Myu gasped, "HAU?"

Asahi smiled, "Oh, this mannequin? This is Farra… She will assist in our display, which will last, until midnight…"

Myu asked, "When are you showing the display?"

Asahi said, "Well, possibly this weekend. We have a lot to go through… Clothing, decorations, and even fixing their hair."

Myu nodded, "I see… Should I help?"

Asahi said, "Sure. Can you help with the streamers?"

Myu giggled, "Sure."

She and Myu headed to the warehouse, for some ribbons, as Myu turned around, viewing Harada and Mayu, in a cold and ominous stare.

As they left, Sena thought, "I know Farra's a mannequin now, but I can sense something disturbing from her… She couldn't be… No, she wouldn't. She's too nice."

* * *

Farra appeared from the old store, long ago, as she saw a view of a mannequin with long brown hair, wearing a blue halter top, pink shoes, and black leggings. Farra gasped, viewing the mannequin, "My goodness… Is that-?"

A woman in long black hair, done in a low ponytail, dressed in a black and gold gown, was finishing up the touches. She spoke, " _Si,_ should be good now… You're such a doll, my dear… Farra, you'll knock them dead…"

Farra spoke from inside, "Yes, Miss Pollyanna…"

She gasped, as the mannequin spoke. Farra cried, "That… THAT'S ME! That's the old me, with brown hair! I was much slimmer and petite. Plus, I was a teenager…"

"NO. You were 21."

"Oh, shut up."

She looked at the mannequin and said, "So… This was me? And I was enjoying myself?"

"This was long after you guys broke up, and got the job here. You never told anyone about it, not even Percival…" Eve said.

"Yeah, but that's because I had no recollection of it." She said, "Every time I work here, I usually pose for the windows, and is a perfect doll. But that's as the real me!"

Eve said, "She has ways. Miss Pollyanna not only taught you how to pose, but for the record, she did make you wear something that makes you poseable…"

The mannequin wore a gold necklace, as Farra asked, "You mean… _That_ thing?"

She said to the 4th wall, "So, we're doing _On the Move_?!"

She added, as she complained, "I don't get it! Here, it was brooches on bare skin… but long ago, she gave me a necklace?"

"It soothed you, as it helped you become one with the mannequins."

"No wonder… But I gave it back to her, after the store closed down. Sales were drab, after that huge video game hit stores. I'll bet _Casa de Muñecas_ faded, like the Wii U…"

"The Wii U wasn't even around, at the time. Long ago, it was all about the fashion and the jewels."

" _Santa Maria_ … I know it was the 21st Century… But do they really have to bust up the economy?"

"What is the difference? Your President is a buffoon!"

"True, but he was once our ally… Iizuka wasn't even President, at the time."

She sat down and whispered, " _Santa Maria…_ So, this is me, and younger, only as a mannequin, by Pollyanna's haunted jewelry… I think I remembered a story like that…"

Eve said, "Indeed so. She created these trinkets, giving them the abilities to pose for about hours on end. You, however, are of a noble gift. With that necklace, you can pose, all day and all night."

"Suppose I need to pee?"

"You've got an iron bladder. Your sister never could harness that ability, and she's hot."

"Maybe so…" Farra sighed, "But they say I can pose for four hours… I never knew my abilities last up to 12 hours… 18, tops…"

Eve smiled, "Look on the bright side… At least you spoke easily, with that necklace… But your body is made of wood, and you're a mannequin. But this is different…"

The scene faded, as Farra cried, "WAIT! What about Pollyanna? I want to see more of her!"

Eve said, "There's time for that. I promise. I want to show you more…"

They held hands, as Farra felt a blissful warmth in her body, "What's come over me? Why do I feel… … …warm?"

Eve replied, "You've been in Zen, have you?"

"Oh, yes. Avian Village. I have been keeping in touch with my inner hawk."

"And it's balanced… You could be getting there, to your decision, I mean."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Farra yelled, "You're just a hollow Stand!"

"No… I'm more of a Spirit… But let's not digress… Come."

Eve showed Farra another area of the store, as the younger Farra, in human form, and in her normal clothes, as sorting out the displays. Farra giggled, "That's so cute… That was me, in that blouse…"

Eve said, "Yes. Remember that day?"

The younger Farra walked towards the male mannequin in a tuxedo, and whispered, "Handsome…"

She blushed, and suddenly felt weepy. She sniffled, as she said, "You're so lucky… I want to find a handsome and sexy man like you… but…"

She sniffled, "Why did you have to be in a Bridal Boutique?!"

The younger Farra cried, as the real Farra said, "I remember that moment… Brendan…"

She sobbed, as she remembered… Brendan Thompson, her first love. He was a nice guy, until he murdered his neighbor, because he thought he was being rude to him. She broke up with him, and was never the same. She was emotionally shattered, since then, until she met Percival and married him.

Farra said to Eve, "I do remember, what happened that day… I hated that day. Except for the fact that I was permanently heartbroken…"

"No, you weren't." Eve said, "Someone came to you…"

The younger Farra viewed a boy in brown hair, in a green shirt and jeans. He jeered, "Look at you… You're dating a dummy? HA-HAH!"

He taunted her, and then ran off. She roared, "JERK!"

She huffed, as she said, "Loser. I hope I never run into him, again!"

Farra remembered him, and asked, "Wait a minute… That's… Was that Steven Cooke? I never knew who he was… Until…"

She replied, "But… there was a time before I had the job. His school was on a field trip to New York, and I was busy on tour… I skid my knee, and this nice boy fixed me up. I never got his name, but he was a cute boy…"

She blushed, as she said, "That was the second time I ever saw him. I had no idea who or what he was…"

Eve smiled, "That's just the trouble. You leave the romance to yourself, until you met him."

The younger Farra said, as she held the arm, "You're beautiful.

She then posed in place, holding its hands. She said, "Let's make out…"

She remained in place, frozen. Farra replied, "I also remembered that I went crazy in this place… But I would never fuck a mannequin… If I were to date one, I'd become one…"

"This, coming from the woman with D.I.D." Eve huffed.

She held her hand, as the scene vanished, "Come… We have much more to see…"

"No, I should be going…" Farra said.

Eve replied, "It's fine… Everything will be taken care of. And don't worry… Your friends have it covered."

She added, "I mean it. If you leave now, you cannot save them all…"

Farra said, as she was annoyed, "Great… Stuck on memory lane, in _Casa de Muñecas_ , for hours on end…"

Eve said, "This is _until_ you are fully convinced. It's not time yet."

They walked together, as Farra's body was lightly stiffening, "Uh, can you hurry it along? I'm freezing… Literally…"

Eve said, "You have infinite body heat. You're so warm…"

They continued on, as Farra replied, "I am going to hate myself… No matter who I am… _Floné, Eve,_ whoever… I need a break…"

* * *

Back in the store, Cassandra held a revealing blue gown and said, "Pretty damn good, huh?"

She replied, "I have made this, all by myself, and in _Señora_ Farra's measurements."

Asahi smiled, "Oh, it's beautiful~!"

Myu said, "Oh, does it fit well?"

Cassandra said, "Her body is about 5'9", her bust size is 36D, and her waist line is 25, and hip size 35."

Asahi blushed, as Myu gasped, "HAU~! 36D?!"

Asahi said, "And she's so tall…"

Sena said, "How dirty…"

She had her ice blue pop, as Myu replied, "It's too bad it wouldn't fit me…"

Asahi said, "I would've volunteered, but Farra's too perfect."

Myu replied, "I know… She's almost like my other friends… Except mine are too big… that I do not understand… It's weird, but I'm surprised that you don't have bras of my size."

Cassandra smiled, "Not a chance, _mi amiga_. I can take your measurements now, and pre-order."

Myu blushed, "uh… thanks… hau, hau…"

Cassandra said, "Let's try her on… Farra will enjoy it…"

Asahi said, "She's in the main hall, on her pedestal. We can begin the floor show, until the time's right."

Myu added, "OH! Just a moment… I have something for Farra…"

She held up a necklace with pink gem. She said, "Here. This will work… It's not matching, but I think it can clash…"

Asahi asked, "What is it?"

Cassandra said, "Kunzite. And genuine…"

Myu and Asahi approached the Farra Mannequin, as she said, "She'll love it."

She placed it around her neck and said, "Good… See, it fits."

Myu smiled lightly, as Asahi said, "Yeah, it is. I believe it matches her… but she'd prefer blue than pink."

"Kunzite is a bit bluish." Cassandra said, "It's more of a light violet color."

Myu said, "It's lilac. It is a symbol for infinity, and is the celestial doorway. It's good for healing."

Cassandra said, "I see…" and prepared to dress Farra up.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Cassandra finished, as Farra was dressed in a flowing blue gown, wearing white gloves and her lilac kunzite necklace.

" _Bravo,_ my friends~!" Cassandra smiled, "She's beautiful… _Una visión de belleza azul._ She is wonderful."

Myu giggled, "And pretty, too… Shall we bring our lovers in?"

Cassandra and Sena left to get ready, as Myu sensed them, from far away, "I understand… I'm here to help you, too… But it's just… I fear about the other person you're with. But what's done is done… Miss Stevens is a mannequin. Harada, Mayu, once we have finished this wedding, you can go on your rest."

She prayed, as she spoke, "Mayu Arita… Harada… Please find happiness… I'll be accompanying you to your final place…"

Asahi asked, "Oh, Myu, we can go outside, if you like…"

Myu smiled, "Sure…"

They headed outside, as Myu went to the back door. She and Asahi were out back, as Asahi said, "I'm happy you came. I'm surprised that you know of them."

Myu said, "Well, I'm not into ghosts, but talking to spirits is what I do. Besides, I've always wanted to help wayward souls go to rest. This place isn't haunted, but your store has such quirks, when it comes to bizarre stuff."

Asahi said, as she looked at Myu's eyes, "I see… What about the kunzite necklace? How did you get it?"

Myu stated, "I got it from a friend. He said that it'll give the user a beautiful life together… In fact, your friend is wearing it, and is on an infinite run as a display doll. You can remove it, of course. It's not permanent. The Martinez Family told me about this weird and suitable display. And I want out, because it's scary to have to be stared at, indefinitely. So embarrassing…"

Asahi said, "I understand…"

She stated, "But I'm curious… Why didn't you give it to Cassie or Luther?"

Myu replied, "I never met them… But I wish to touch Mayu's hair… before the big day…"

Asahi said, "We have time. It's a specialty that we're doing, to honor the love of these two lovebirds. But you were sad to hear about how they died…"

She explained to Myu that Harada and Mayu died separately, with Harada killed in an explosion, while Mayu died of a bar of soap and a fatal contusion. Myu was shocked, but saddened, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…"

Asahi said, "It's alright. Mayu and Harada will rest easily, once we have them wedded. It was a wonderful idea… It's to know that true love conquers all… I can tell, since I recently had a boyfriend."

Myu smiled, "You're so lucky…"

She said, "Well, I better go. Tomorrow, I'll see if the display is all ready for the show. Thanks for the help."

Asahi giggled, "Anytime…"

Myu left, as Asahi went back inside. Myu glared from far away, as she thought, "Those two… Wandered souls… They don't belong… But they are heartbroken… I would help… but…"

She walked away, leaving behind an ominous aura. She then said, "I fear the worse… Those two… I sense something inside… and I cannot disappoint."

* * *

Back in Farra's own world, she whispered, as she was walking through the white background, feeling uneasy and unsure. Eve said to her, "You okay? You're getting rigid and cold."

Farra replied, "Trying to resist… But how can I? I've been in this store, for years, before it ended… and it is so sudden. My past… Everything… How I met Miss Pollyanna… How I saw Steven… How I had friends… How I had raw talents… How I was a mannequin… I'm…"

She growled, "Okay, this is stupid! I'm not something I am not! I'm still me!"

"Indeed." Eve smiled, "It's only because your past is catching up to you. I am you, after all…"

She explained, as Farra was nervous, "Remember when you helped the others, in certain tasks? You did help Peter, when you went to Targus City, after a virus outbreak… And the time that you and Steven fought together to stop that weird girl in glasses and scissors… And the time you risked your life to save a whale, losing your arm, only you were shot in the arm; and the same time you protected Heather from a brainwashed Sailor Jupiter… That showed merit… You're still you, mannequin or not."

Farra nodded, as she looked at her right hand. She said, as she was upset, "I know… And if you're me, you remembered how I fought my evil self, after trying to consume me…"

"That was after Mike was unconscious, and gave you his alter-egos, which sparked your Flare Cell, for the first time. You've nothing to worry about."

Eve held Farra's hand and said, "Come… Miss Pollyanna's waiting for you…"

They walked together, as Pollyanna was waiting by the display podium. She turned to her, as she smiled, "Farra. It's been long…"

Farra sniffled, "It's you…"

She tried to hug her, but couldn't. She nodded and stated, "No. I won't hug you, ma'am. I know ghosts when I see one."

"What makes you think I am a spirit?"

"You're transparent and translucent."

"Oh, don't be so finicky, dear…"

She hugged her, as Farra was crying, "Miss Pollyanna… Why did you have to die? I missed you… There was so much I wanted to know from you… but it's… I lost a lot of people, in my life… Mom… Dad… Brendan… even my own friends… Please, don't leave me alone…"

Pollyanna said, "It's alright… Luther and Cassandra will watch over you…"

She explained, "Luther's my only child, but with my magic, and a few skills in robotics, I made Cassandra. I know it's not much, but they are my family. To be perfectly honest, I dreamed of the day my daughter would own _Casa de Muñecas_. But I couldn't bear a daughter…"

"So, you built one."

"You, Farra Stevens, are like a daughter to me."

"Really?"

"Really. And I know, if you'd stay, you'd someday bear children of your own, and a beautiful daughter, too."

"Thanks…"

Farra wept, as Pollyanna held her tight, feeling sad. She whispered, "You were perfect… and the best… and not once you ever left me… But when my business went down, my spirits went up, when you visited me. Now, everything's changed. Farra, promise me that you'll never leave your past. You can help my children, one day…"

Farra replied, "I will… I'm sorry… I've been so-."

 **SLAP!  
** Farra was slapped by Pollyanna. Pollyanna boomed, "DO NOT BE SAD! Mannequins never cry. You're nothing like that. You're the perfect one… but… while you are only human, it's okay to cry, sometimes. Just stay happy with yourself, and take care of your friends… and my children… Okay?"

Farra smiled, "Okay…"

Pollyanna turned away and walked off. Farra asked, "WAIT! I want to know… Why _did_ you make me one? I didn't want to be, but it felt like… … …I belonged…"

Pollyanna concluded, "That's because it was made for you, Farra…"

She disappeared into a ball of light, and a gold and silver necklace dropped to the ground. Farra picked it up and said, "Miss Pollyanna…"

She held it tight and sobbed, "Goodbye…"

She sniffled, as Eve said, "It's time… Miss Polly will take care of the rest. Your friend, Asahi, she has everything under control. You came here, because of the other girls… Well…"

Her hands waved, and magical sparkles appeared from within her. Farra suddenly froze in place, as she gasped, "Huh? What is-? Eve!"

Eve said, "It's time to go, Farra…"

Farra stiffened, as she pleaded, "Not again… Please, I said that this is the last time, but-."

Eve said, "I know… But don't worry… Once Lovers is bested, it'll all be over… and this time, for good…"

Farra reverted back to mannequin form, and then Eve took her apart, one by one, placing her parts in a long box. She then said, as she was packing her away, "It's okay, Farra. Once everything is all done, you can rest easy, and save the world. This, first… I wanted to make you open your eyes to the truth… And yes, the truth hurts…"

She finished packing and closed the box, "This, however, is where your life ends… The Perfect Mannequin – sealed away… … … … …and a brand-new beginning… for Farra Stevens…"

The box was taped shut, as Farra, frozen and in pieces, could only see darkness. She remains in her box, motionless, lifeless, and silent.

* * *

In the warehouse, the box remained, all night long, with Farra inside, unconscious and lifeless, lying straight. Her body was human again, wearing her normal clothes, but is wearing Pollyanna's necklace that she left behind. It lasted all night, as a few of the mannequins that she talked to were fully clothed and standing near the box, remaining rigid, awaiting for Farra to wake up.

 **XXXXX**

The next afternoon, Myu returned to the back door, as Asahi was waiting for her. Myu said, "Miss Sakurai."

Asahi said, "Farra and I had a chat, last night, while I was brushing her hair… I know I can't hear her, because she's a mannequin, but she said something about you, and why you suddenly gave her a necklace that stops her from moving…"

Myu said, "That's because I made it special for her. I would give her a ring, but doll hands can't bend fingers."

Asahi nodded, but then asked, "But still! Why would you be by Harada and Mayu, and try to communicate with them? My friends and I are looking for the Lovers, which are attacking the mannequins, and taking them away to the Void. You wouldn't know about this, would you?"

Myu turned away and sobbed, "Hau… I'm sorry… Sena-chan and I… We…"

She pointed at the window, and saw Sena as a mannequin, using the apple brooch on her chest, wearing only a red bikini. Myu said, "That was last night… And I… I only meant to do it to Sena, since she's a beautiful woman…"

She pleaded, "I confess! I never intended to hurt you guys! I admit it! I wanted you to be mannequins, forever…"

Asahi gasped, as Myu kneeled up, "I did to Sena, while she was asleep… Last night, when I was walking around New York… I waited for the right moment…"

Asahi growled, "No… Sena… Then, the necklace…"

Myu said, "A gift to make Farra lifeless and stiff, forever… and forever is only a myth. Only when you take it off. But you can't, because you have to be of pure heart. And you are it, right?"

Asahi nodded, as she asked, "I know… But why? Why would you do this?"

Myu said, as she was upset, "Miss Sakurai… I would never harm you guys… Just The Gang…"

She boomed, as her face turned to a more serious look, "I, Myu Momochi, am of the Pink Kunzite! I am called _Ninja Kunzite_! My gem is that of the Kunzite, and my card… is _The Lovers_!"

Asahi gasped, "No way… The Lovers?! YOU?"

She stepped back and said, "Forgive me, Asahi… But I never intended to hurt my friends… Only those that I am hired to do. You never knew about me more, being that I am a ninja, as well… Well, _apprentice_ ninja…"

Asahi thought, "A Spirit Caller _and_ a Ninja?! This girl is nuts… Why did I become friends with her?"

Myu said, "But don't worry… I am nice. I never intended on killing you…"

She glared, "Yet."

Her eyes dimmed, showing her faded and empty dark pink eyes, and was hissing demonically, "MIO and Mr. Nevins paid me to oust The Gang… But now that you know who I am…"

She held up some kunais and said, "I am sorry… Forgive me…"

Her Spirit Caller appeared, showing herself, in a pink ninja outfit, with pink rabbit ears and a tail. It was a sort of human-rabbit hybrid. Myu changed into her pink ninja outfit, a revealing pink kimono, and said, "I'm still under training to be the Momochi Clan's best ninja… but half-ninja I am, I am trying my best… One side of me says I must kill you…"

Asahi whispered, "And the other side says you mustn't… No…"

Her head bowed down and seethed, "Why was I fooled? Farra… She's gone… You did this to her… And now, you wanted to kill me, all for your evil schemes? The display is ready, and Sena cannot watch, because you did it to her…"

Her fists balled up and she was sobbing, "You stupid jerk… Everything was going so well… Mayu and Harada were happy, Farra's being glamourous, and you wanted us to help out… And now, Farra and Sena are frozen… What of Luther and Cassie? What of _them_?"

Myu said, "Their time will come, once I eliminate you. After that, _Casa de Muñecas_ will be burned to the ground, and with you two mannequins, along the way. It was MIO's orders. And as a ninja, I have to follow through… You'd understand… Right?"

Asahi's teeth gritted, as she was furious. Tears poured down her eyes, and then hollered, " **YOU BITCH!** "

She held her bracelet up and pressed the blue button, and shouted, " ** _IDOL JUSTICE –_** **MECHAAAAAA POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** "

She started to transform, as she began her fight with Myu.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVIII – End_**

* * *

 ** _WOW! What a shock! Will Asahi stop Myu from preventing tragedy?  
And what of Steven and Mundy? Who is following them, in a vehicle?  
And as for Team Nevins, their next stop on their trek to Egypt: Pakistan.  
There are only 33 days left for The Gang to stop MIO and save Mizuki. And with so many Spirits and Stands, what next?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	85. Episode 29 Chapter 1

Last time, if you recall, Team Nevins had gone through a lot of torture in India, suffering a minor blow to one of their allies, Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, who was shot and killed by Birch Small, _The Emperor_. But now, with Rook recovered and out of the equation, still alive, Team Nevins tread onwards, heading North, on a set of wheels, leaving India, and to their next stop: Pakistan.

Meanwhile, in New Jersey, Steven Cooke and Mundy Gooden were heading back to New York, ending the bizarre moments in Jersey… or so they thought.

Aboard the BattleVan, Mundy was at the wheel, as Steven was groaning in pain. Mundy said, as he heard news from Scarlet, "The others are alright. Farra and Asahi are safe, while the rest of them are headed to Pakistan, the next stop."

Steven asked, "Does Farra miss me?"

"Probably… Something about her seemed odd. It was like she's a newer Farra, and not the fiery, bitchy one that I met, long ago."

"Figures. She's changed…"

Mundy was driving, only to feel concerned, looking at a car in front of the van. He asked, "Huh? The road's getting narrow… but… Why is that guy in front of us?"

He then sighed, "I'm gonna drive around it…"

He drove past the red car and called, "Drive normally, next time, mate! We have a proper etiquette for the rules of the road!"

Steven huffed, "You're rather polite…"

Mundy said, "Yeah… At least I'm not anger-induced, like you…"

Steven grumbles, and the pouts, "Just drive. We don't need any more trouble, today. Enzo Amore's on his own in Jersey, and I'm done being his handler. The sooner we meet the others in Cairo, once they arrive, the better."

Mundy stopped the van, and gasped, seeing a woman in long platinum blonde hair, wearing a black leather one-piece jumpsuit and jacket. She winked, as she hitched a ride to them. Mundy asked, "Hello… Who's this beautiful koala?"

Steven asked, as he viewed the window, "Who? Is that-?"

He grumbled, as the woman waved to him, "Oh, good fucking grief… The _last_ person I want to see, at a time like this…"

The woman waved her long hair, and then giggled, "Sexy Steven~! My love… Long time, no see~! Got room for one more?"

Mundy asked him, "Eh? You know her?"

Steven huffed, "Long story… She wants a ride, fine. But if she's robbing us, kick her out."

Mundy said, "You Americans…"

The BattleVan drove pass her, as Mundy stopped. He called, "OI! Hop in the back door, love!"

The woman approached the back doors and opened them. She hopped in and said, "Wow… So roomy…"

Steven barked, "Shut up and sit down!"

Kandy sobbed, "Aw… You don't remember me? I'm Kandy Kane… You know? The woman that loves you…"

Steven huffed, "You're _also_ the catalyst of why I am in a bad mood…"

He explained to Mundy everything, as they were driving off. However, the same red car was following them, far away from them. It continued to tail them, as the BattleVan was heading to New York.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIX – Chapter 1: Gang's Road Rage!  
The Wheel of Fortune!_**

* * *

Kandy said, "Look, jail time changed me, being I did kidnap you, back in Miyagami Academy. You never wrote to me, call me, or anything, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Sexy Steven, you are so rugged and muscular… despite that horrible scar on your chest. It's been four years, and you never spoke to me, or anything."

Steven growled, as Kandy jabbered on, telling that she misses him. But then, the car returned to the BattleVan, chasing after them. It honked its horn, as Steven huffed, "Hey, it's that car we passed. Looks like we cheesed him…"

Mundy sighed, "Fine… I'll let him pass."

He rolled the window down and signaled to the car to pass them. The red car went in front of them, as it started to slow down. Mundy groaned, as he was calm, "Come on… I let the bloke pass… So, why the hell is he slowing down?"

He called out, "OI! Mate, are you tired out? Pull over and rest a bit! Open road driving isn't for you!"

He sighed, "It's a good thing this van is an all-terrain four-wheel drive…"

Steven said, "He's probably angry that you drove passed him. Did you get a look at the asshole?"

Mundy said, "No. The windows were like mirrors. I believe they were covered in thick dust. Couldn't see a thing."

"Neither can I. Could be… but be careful…"

The red car rolled its window down, as an arm was sticking out, waving to Mundy. He said, "Huh? Now he wants _me_ to pass. Maybe he knows that he's too tired, or how shitty his car is."

Kandy said, "We can go past him. The guy has a bad car."

The van drove past the car again. But as it went in front of the car, a huge white semi appeared from the other side of the road, heading towards them. Mundy cried, "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

Steven cried, "NO USE! HANG ON!"

They buckled up, as the BattleVan took a sharp right, passing the giant truck.

 **CRASH!  
** Unfortunately, it managed to smash onto the left side of their vehicle, demolishing the headlights and fender. The BattleVan flew off, about to crash, but Mundy slammed the button on the wheel, and it flew off into a huge circle. The van landed on its wheels, as Mundy gasped, "That was close! That semi almost crushed us, but thanks to my expert tech on this vehicle, we would've been demolished."

Steven said, "Obviously. It could be some annoying sick bastard, or one of the Spirit Users. That guy that signaled to us… I believe he wants us dead."

Mundy barked, "I'm going with BOTH the former and latter here! Of course, he's one of MIO's lackeys!"

He looked at the window and said, "Well, minor damage, but what about the truck? No one is around, but we'll be able to head back to New York and have this big guy repaired."

Steven smirked, "Easy. Steven Cooke says that the BattleVan needs repairs. Leave the huge truck, and pretend we never saw it."

"Eh?"

"Simple as that. Apparently, no one was around… We're off the hook, for now…"

Kandy blushed, as she was amazed, "He's so cooooooool~…"

 **XXXXX**

On the interstate, Steven and Mundy were headed to the New York-New Jersey border. Mundy said, as he was about to go through, "Well, I'll explain to the guy at the gate that we had an accident. And flying off in this huge tank is out. That truck ruptured a bit on the flight engine. Can't fix it, right now…"

Kandy said, "OH! A roadside garage!"

She pointed at a huge garage and said, "I passed that, after my chopper was having a flat… It should be done, by then."

Steven said, "Great. We'll stop here, and then get a bite to eat. Steven Cooke needs an appetite, and hopefully ignore the road-rashed road hog."

They brought the van into the garage, as Mundy was explaining the story of their van in a huge fender bender. The mechanic said that it's possible to fix the chrome and engine, but it will take some time.

Mundy stepped out, only to see a red car, parked in the parking lot. He cried, "AH! IT'S HIM!"

Steven said, "You stay here. I'll deal with this bastard. Come along…"

He and Kandy head off, as Mundy asked, "HEY! Why _me_?"

Steven said, "You built the BattleVan. The mechanic may ask you a question about the vehicle…"

Mundy paused, and said, "Uh… okay…"

He asked the mechanic, "OI! Who parked that red car there?"

The mechanic said, "I don't know, sir. I have never seen it before…"

Mundy thought, "Bloody hooligan… He's messing with us… But then there is but one option…"

The car revved, as Steven and Kandy stopped. The arm stuck out, as it started to spew black ominous smoke. It drove away, as Steven asked, "He drove away? What's going on?"

Kandy whispered, "It could be some sort of madman… but… That man has no sense of manners on the road."

She hugged Steven, as he growled, "Poor pathetic bastard…"

Mundy said, "That dumbass… He thinks he can be so arrogant?"

He called to a man in a blue SUV, "Excuse me, sir? We're commandeering your vehicle. Someone is tailing us, and we need to get to the bottom of this!"

A man in a business suit and blonde slick hair pleaded, "Uh, no! I need to get to a job interview in one hour!"

Mundy said, "I'll charter a cabbie for you! I'm sorry, but it's an emergency!"

The man shouted, "WAIT! My car isn't insured!"

Steven barked, "MUNDY!"

He said, as he replied, "That's not how you commandeer a vehicle… Leave the poor guy alone."

The man smiled, as he said thanks to Steven. But…  
He glared at him, "OUT!"

The man cried out in fright, and jetted out of his car. Kandy stopped the man and gave him money, "I'm so sorry… Here. You'll make it. Forgive my boyfriend. He can be so intimidating… it arouses me…"

The man asked, in confusion, "Huh?"

 **XXXXX**

After that, they decided to leave the BattleVan in the garage, and took the SUV to follow the suspicious red car that was following them. Mundy said, as he was behind the wheel, chasing the car, "Bugger! For a scrap heap, it got some great mileage…"

They arrived at the fork in the road, as the car took a right turn. They took a huge turn into a mountainside, as Mundy growled, "Strange car… I am going to give him the biggest ticket ever… Running a red light, agitating an ICPO agent…"

They made a sharp turn and saw a huge spot with a bridge on the other side. However, the huge mountain plateau has no road left.

"A DEAD END!" Mundy shrieked, "WE RAN OUT OF ROAD!"

He stopped the car and was going out of control. The SUV stopped, nearing a huge cliff, almost sending them flying off to their death. Mundy asked if he flew off the cliff. But then…

 **SMASH!  
** The car rammed the SUV from behind, as Steven yelled, "IT'S HIM! He's trying to push us off the road!"

Mundy snarled, "Smarmy bastard! That punk was trying to kill us! How the hell did he get behind us? DAMN IT! IT'S LIKE FIGHTING A TANK!"

The red car was easily pushing the SUV off the cliff.

He cried, "WE HAVE NO CHOICE! JUMP OUT, NOW!"

Kandy yelled, "YOU'RE MAD! You cannot step out, without the rest of us! You have to hold down the brakes!"

Mundy gasped in horror, "uh… Sorry…"

The red car rammed the SUV, and the huge car was sent flying off into the chasm, below. The driver in the red car snickered, as Mundy roared, " ** _HIEROPHANT SNIPER!_** "

He held up his rifle and stuck in a hook and rope. Steven yelled, "IDIOT! You can't kill the bastard, while we're on death's door!"

Mundy said, "Apparently, we had this talk before. I'm used to survival, even when I use my newfound powers. I'm NOT a fool!"

He shot out the hook, and it latched onto the red car's bumper. The SUV was hanging on, as Steven said, "I get it! You shot out rope, using the car's winch, instead of ammunition. I gotta say… You're good. But I have to ask…"

He stepped out of the car and headed to rope, "YOU LIKE SUMO? ESPECIALLY DEADLOCKS FROM OUTSIDE THE RING? IT'S EXCITING, HUH?"

He grabbed the rope and pulled really hard, " ** _DIVINE MOON!_** " and easily pulled the red car off the cliff, with a massive right kick. But the mass and weight of the car suddenly sent the SUV flying, and heading back into the road. The red car, however, was removed of its tether, and plummeted down below.

 **KABOOM!  
** The car fell to its fiery end, as Mundy said, "Yeah. I'm a fan of it. But in Sumo, it's against the rules to punch and kick your opponents."

They stepped out and viewed the huge fiery debris. Steven said, "He's all show… but… He was just a guy with an axe to grind."

Kandy said, "Yes… But still, how did he get all the way behind us? Was he a magician?"

The radio spoke, as it was the driver of the red car, "Actually, little lady, it's not a trick! I was able to do it, because of my Stand, A-Fist!"

They gasped, as Steven cried, "THE RADIO!"

Mundy yelled, "IMPOSSIBLE! He knows Steven's name, so that confirms it. He's a Stand User!"

The driver called out, "BEHOLD! THE **WHEEL! OF! FORTUNE!** My Stand will lead you to your maker!"

Steven growled, "The _Wheel of Fortune?!_ "

The cliffs began to rumble, as Steven asked, "Now what? I have a bad feeling about it."

Mundy cried, "Everyone! Back to the car!"

Steven yelled, "NO! DON'T GO IN THERE! IT'LL KILL US!"

Mundy asked, "Wait… If that is the case… Then, that means…"

Kandy cried, "HE'S BELOW US!"

The Wheel of Fortune, the red car, emerged from the ground, and smashed through the SUV, coated in a black aura. The others were in shock, as the car burrowed up to the ground.

Mundy said, "I think it's pretty obvious that the car is his Stand, and the User is the driver."

The car started to bulge and contort, turning into a huge roadster with spikes on the hubcaps, and a blood red metallic coating on the paintjob.

"WHAT THE WHAAAAAAA?" Steven cried.

Mundy gasped, "NOW what is it doing?"

Kandy cried, "It's like the car's alive!"

The roadster headed straight for them, as Steven prepared to fight, "Okay… I'm going to fight it! Maybe I'll find its weakness!"

But as he prepared, his arms suddenly get shot and was bleeding from his small holes. Steven growled, "Damn! I didn't see it…"

Kandy cried, "SEXY STEVEN!"

Steven moaned, "What was that? How did he get the jump at me?"

The driver cackled, "BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Don't even know what hit you, eh? You'll soon find out, the moment you CROAK, THAT IS!"

The car leapt off, and head straight for Steven. Mundy pushed him out of the way, but is stung by the same thing as does Steven. He cried, "AAAAGH! GODDAMN! WHAT DID HE HIT ME WITH?"

Kandy screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He, too, was wounded. He growled, "Bastard! That guy shot me with something, but I cannot see what it was!"

Steven said, "I don't know what it was, but he's got good aim."

The car headed towards him, as the driver jeered, "I'll pulverize your legs, so you won't escape! And that way, you cannot use your flimsy kicks at me! BECAUSE I'M RUNNING YOU OVER!"

Kandy shrieked, "EVERYONE! RUN BETWEEN THE BOULDERS!"

They ran off, as Wheel of Fortune was chasing after them. They ducked into the rocks, but the car, suddenly moving and contorting, was digging its way through. The driver shouted, "WHAT'S THE MATTER? Why are you running away? What are you, roaches?!"

Mundy cried, "That freak! He's like a sort of idiotic, demonic car, on a hellish road rage!"

Steven roared, "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

They kept running, as Kandy tripped down. She was on the ground, as Wheel of Fortune was heading closer. Kandy sobbed, "Ow… HUH? IT'S COMING CLOSER!"

She cried out, "SEXY STEVEN! MR. MUNDY! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I CAN'T KEEP UP!"

She bawled, "ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY THAT I KIDNAPPED YOU, AND I'M SORRY YOU'RE NOT SPEAKING TO ME, BECAUSE OF THIS! I WAS JUST LONELY, AND I WAS IN A TERRIBLE ACCIDENT, LONG AGO! NOW, I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Steven suddenly appeared, as he grabbed Kandy's arm, "Bite your tongue, you bitch…"

Kandy asked, "Steven?"

He held her, and they started to climb up, "If you would've said something, just run away."

Kandy bawled, as she was happy, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SEXY STEVEN!" and cried on his bare chest.

Minutes later, they headed back up to the top of the cliff, as the driver called from down below, "GO AHEAD AND CLIMB! There's no path for you to take! No way to escape, no way to survive, and most importantly, NO FUTURE! And that's because _this Wheel of Fortune_ is going to grind you into mincemeat!"

The tires sprouted up spikes, like metal cleats. Mundy cried, "WHAT IS THAT THING? IT'S INHUMANE!"

The driver called, as it was driving up, "I'll splatter your bodies in blood red, all over me, and paint the roads red with your guts!"

Mundy roared, "PERSISTENT BASTARD!"

Steven growled, "Is there anything this car _can't_ do?"

He called, "The rest of you stay back. He's mine. When he climbs up, his underside will be bare. Then we'll see just how strong he is."

Mundy and Kandy escaped, as Steven prepared to fight. The car appeared, as the driver called out, "You may be faster than me, but not too bright. Your body reeks, and you haven't noticed? Try paying attention!"

He gasped, as Mundy sniffled himself, "Come to think of it… He shot us with a mysterious weapon… But…"

He remembered, as he cried, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME?! He shot gasoline at us?! We reek of an old gas station!"

Kandy barked, "WE?! I didn't get coated in gas!"

The car shone in a red aura, as he shot out more droplets of gasoline. Kandy cried, "OF COURSE! You guys got shot by gasoline drops, at fast speed, like they were BBs! Incredible!"

Mundy cried, "So, he wasn't shooting us to death! We're covered in this stuff! And I believe I noticed something!"

The driver called, "Looks like you finally caught on, but it's _faaaaaaaaaaar toooooo laaaaate_! At least, for YOU, at least! Now, all you need is A LITTLE JOLT!"

He held up the side mirror, ripping it out, as it sparked electricity from the wires. The spark ignited onto Steven, setting ablaze. Kandy shrieked, as Steven was caught on fire.

Mundy cried, "STEVEN! HANG ON, BLOKE!"

Kandy yelled, "NO! DON'T GO CLOSER TO HIM! YOU'RE COATED WITH GASOLINE, TOO!"

The driver cackled, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! THE FIVE HUNDRED MILLION DOLLAR BOUNTY IS MINE! AND THEN SOME! TRIPLE H MADE THE BOUNTY ON YOU, WHILE LORD NEVINS PAID ME TO OUST YOU GUYS IN NEW YORK! THE VALIANT A-FIST, THE MAN WITH THE HEART SCAR, HAS FINALLY BITTEN THE DUST!"

He cackled, as Steven was burning alive, turning into charred skin. He laughed heroically, as Steven Cooke was finally burned away, killed by fire and his corpse set ablaze.

"Really?" A voice called, "Hey, Mr. Narrator, if I die, who will replace Steven Cooke?"

The driver gasped in shock, as Steven emerges from the ground, smashing his fist out. He called out, "Lemme guess! Steven Cooke is replaced by _you_ , you road-hog!"

The driver shrieked, "WHAAAAT? YOU'RE ALIVE?! YOU BURROWED INTO THE GROUND, WHEN YOU WERE ON FIRE! So, the only thing that was burning was your shirt!"

Steven smirked, "Look who finally caught on. A little parting wisdom."

He got out of the ground, and continued, "Remember your theory on paths and roads? You're dead wrong. In life, you forged your _own_ path. No one can do it for you, so I'll offer you some guidance."

The driver shivered in fear, as Steven was shining in a gold aura, "But first, you have to go through a little pain! Let's send this _R-S-T-L-N-E A-Hole_ to the COMPACTOR!"

He roared, bulging his bare muscular chest, and rammed a barrage of punches to the Wheel of Fortune.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Kandy cried, "GO, SEXY STEVEN!"

The driver roared, as his car was being crushed into a crumpled pile of scrap, "I'M… I'M BEING CRUSHED!"

Steven resumed his punching, "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAH-TAAAAAAAAA!"

He slammed one final punch onto the car, and the driver is sent flying out of the driver's seat, and into the ground, leaving behind a huge dirt skid.

" ** _Hokuto! Hundred Fist Rush!_** "  
Steven smirked, as he exhaled, " _That…_ is how it's done. And you just paved your own path. Congrats on being a fast learner. But it's pretty obvious, being a road rage Stand User, like you. Here ends the lesson."

The driver reveals to be a skinny guy in huge muscular arms, and a potbelly, with black hair and dark skin. He was wearing dirty clothes, and he was shocked in fear. He shrieked, as Mundy asked, "Odd lad… His arms are the size of a bodybuilder's, but his entire body is frail and skinny. Talk about a bluff."

The driver crawled away, as he was frightened. But Steven caught him, slamming his foot onto his back. He then said, flashing his badge, "If you really work for Steven Nevins… _or_ one of The Authority's hired goons, you're under arrest."

The driver pleaded, "AAAAAAGH! Please, don't kill me! I was only following orders! I just did it for the money! I SURRENDER! HONEST!"

Mundy and Kandy laughed, as the driver's car suddenly changed back to normal, into a small red compact, though with a plethora of dents and scratches, thanks to Steven Cooke's onslaught.

Mundy giggled, "Oh, look at that. His Stand is now nothing more than a small red convertible. Kinda reminds me of sheep, back in Sydney. We have a bunch of sheepherders that shear their wool off, all for resource. What a pathetic hunk of junk~!"

They laughed, as Steven grabbed the driver's neck. He said, "I am NOT going to kill you… I said, you're under arrest."

 ** _[Wheel of Fortune – Retired]_**

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, the driver that rode his now- _retired_ Stand, was chained down to a rock, bent backwards, and stuck tight. He gagged, not saying a clear word, as Steven placed a sign onto the rock.

" _Cy-Bo-Div,  
Pick up this road rage Stand User, and have him incarcerated. But be careful with him. He's on a "Journey of Guidance", and does not wished to be disturbed.  
From AAW-New York_"

Steven said, "It'll be long enough, before Yakumo arrives with the cadets, and take this road hog away. He's not going anywhere now."

Mundy said, "Well, then, we should head back to the garage, and pick up the BattleVan. We'll take his car, now that it's retired. Only fair, since he destroyed ours. I'll drive."

The driver cried, "HELP! HELLLP!"

They drove away, as Steven said, "That reminds me, you have to leave, too…"

Kandy sobbed, "WHAT? WHY?"

"Your bike is in the shop, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I am on-duty. I don't need you to hound at me, all day long."

"AW, NO! I wanna go with you!"

"I SAID, SHUT UP! You're the LAST person I want to stay with! Now's not the right time, okay?"

They continued to argue, as Mundy sighed, "Such youth, and young love…"

 **BANG!  
** The motor and vehicle made banging sounds, as Mundy groaned, "Uhhhhh… If they keep arguing, this car may die… I don't blame you, mate. We might not even make it back to New York, by then."

As they drove away, the driver hollered out, still chained down.  
" **HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!** "

* * *

Back in Egypt, Enyama was crying in the middle of the room, bawling and screaming in tears.

She hollered, "IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ALL MY SEVEN ASSASSINS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! THE GANG IS NOW THE DEATH OF ME! HOW COULD THEY BE CRUSHED LIKE THIS, SO EASILY? THE SHAME! I CANNOT BEAR TO FACE LADY MIO OR LORD NEVINS!"

She banged her head on the floor and hollered out, "DAMN YOU! GODDAMN YOU! CURSE YOU, YAMABUKI SUOU! CURSE YOU, HEATHER DUNN! CURSE YOU, ASAHI SAKURAI, FARRA STEVENS, AND THE ANDROID! CURSE A-FIST, PRINCETON, MICHELLE NEVINS, AND THE REST OF THEIR WRETCHED RECKLESS VIPERS!"

She ran off and shrieked, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I, ENYAMA RUMIN, WILL BE YOUR NEXT AND FINAL OPPONENT! I WILL FIGHT WITH MY VERY OWN SPIRIT CALLER, **_THE STAND OF JUSTICE!_** "

* * *

 ** _Oh, boy… With the seven assassins bested, all that's left is Enyama's Spirit Caller.  
We were focused on Steven and Mundy that we never saw how the others fared. Next chapter, we see how Asahi is doing with Myu Momochi, and her Spirit Caller, The Lovers._**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	86. Episode 29 Chapter 2

Back in New York, far from Steven & Mundy, Asahi was fighting Myu, the holder of the _Lovers_ card, and one of MIO's minions. Asahi, enraged over the fact that one of her friends is an arbiter _and_ Stand User, transformed into Mech-Asahi. Myu called out, "Come at me with all you got, Mech-Asahi! I will be the _first_ to finally end you! You're like The Undertaker, you have a long winning streak, until it's over. You're Taker, I'm Lesnar! I'll be the ONE in your win-loss record, under LOSSES!"

Myu stepped back, as Asahi yelled, "TRY ME, YOU BRAT! I trusted you… A Jewel User and a Spirit Caller…"

Myu said, "Actually… I'm _all_ three… I'm a ninja, a Spirit Caller, and a Stand User…"

She held her hands up and did a finger spell. She swung her hand upward, and produced a female ninja in revealing blue attire, snow white hair, and huge breasts. She was also wearing a white fox mask. She held a pair of icy chakrams and prepared to fight.

Myu called, "Meet my Stand, _Machiyuki-Senpai_."

Asahi barked, "A STAND?! COWARD! Why can't you fight me, yourself?"

Myu said, "My offense is weak… But my premonitions of the future guide me, and to guide Machiyuki-Senpai to victory!"

The Ninja spoke, "Mech-Asahi. Just a toy."

Mech-Asahi growled, "Shit… She talks, too. But it's weird. She's a Jewel, Spirit, and Stand user… and a ninja, too. A combo of three… I don't like this."

The ninja held her chakrams and called out, "To battle!"

They began to fight, as the Ninja slashed at her with her weapons. Asahi avoided them. She then moaned, "This is bad. I have to hold them off, before the festivities begin."

She kneeled down, and called, "HOLD IT! Myu-Myu, I have to ask… Why are you doing this for Harada and Mayu? You're going to take them away, forever!"

Myu said, "I know… And yes, I communicate with ghosts… But these young souls… lost forever, on account of what came over them. I overheard that they wanted to be happy, but Harada is the worst!"

Asahi said, "I know, but he understands, and felt guilty about dumping his girlfriend, over nothing."

Myu shouted, "WHAT DO _YOU_ CARE? AT LEAST _YOU'RE_ IN LOVE! MACHIYUKI-SENPAI!"

The Ninja nodded, "Hm!"

She charged at Mech-Asahi, as the battle continued.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIX – Chapter 2: Mech-Asahi vs. The Lovers!  
Defend the Showcase!_**

* * *

As the battle continued, inside, Cassandra was viewing the Sena mannequin and said, "Hmm? What is this?"

She reached for the necklace that Sena was wearing, but Luther called, "OH! _Hermana…_ What are you doing? We have to get the display up and ready, until the show begins."

She asked, " _Qué?_ "

"Well, Asahi and Farra said that as long as they are mannequins, they want to live happily ever after."

"That's all well and good, but Farra as a Justice of the Peace, in her revealing nightgown… I find that hard to believe."

"I know, right? Anyways, where's Asahi?"

"Uh, _Señora_ Sena is gone, too."

" _Caramba!_ They are no-shows! And Farra, using her freaky powers, she'd help these poor souls…"

"What'll we do? The show starts tonight!"

He gasped, " _Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?_ "

She then said, "If that is the case, for _Casa de Muñecas_ , I'll be the mannequin for the job."

He barked, "Oh, no, you won't, Cassandra Juliet Martinez! You're only guarding the perimeter! Farra's orders."

" _Entiendo._ "

Luther thought, as he was upset, "If only I can find a way to…"

Farra's Spirit suddenly appeared, as she went towards her fake mannequin self, and thought, "Huh… So, _she's_ my doppelganger. I'll take it from here, friend."

The mannequin spoke, "It's fine, Farra… Once you go into me, you're stuck until the deed is done."

Farra asked, "Only then you will stop this? I'm done with mannequins, for a while…"

The mannequin said nothing. Farra went inside, as she grumbled, "Alright… but I grow worried."

She then stopped and asked, "Eh? Wait… Why is that a necklace?"

The mannequin froze, as Farra cried, "AH! Wait… I sense an evil energy inside it…"

She stepped back and said, "PHEW! I almost went in… What the hell is that?"

The mannequin moaned, as she was whispering, "Help… Oh… no… It's… the… neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec… laaaaaaaa…"

Her voice faded away, and was gone. Farra whispered, "No way… That should've been me!"

She panicked, still in spirit form, "Uh-oh… This gem… A kunzite… Luther and Cassandra would make brooches to turn them into mannequins… and Sena and-."

She realized and thought, "Myu-Myu… THAT CUNT! SHE'S A STAND USER! SHE'S ONE OF THEM! ASAHI BEFRIENDED A STA-!"

She gasped, "OH, NO! ASAHI! WHERE IS SHE? And where's Myu-Myu?"

 **XXXXX**

The Ninja continued to strike, as Asahi avoided each strike. She spoke, "Not going. To lose."

Asahi said, "Same here, Icy. But we have so much to talk about… and why you even existed in Momochi's aura."

The Ninja said, "Myu precious."

"I see…"

"Will stop you."

She swung down, but Asahi avoids it. She swung her punches at her, and roared, "EAT THIS, NINJA! DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-DO! RAAAAAAAA!"

She lands one final blow, but the ninja avoids it. She held her chakrams and called out, "Blizzard!"

Snow started to fall, as Asahi asked, "Snow, so early?"

The ninja held her weapons high and called out, "Icy force, strike and pierce… **_Frigid Damnation: Flower of Seiren!_** "

A huge stream of icicles head towards Asahi. She avoided most of the icicles, as she gasped, "In this wintry weather, and it's only November!"

She realized, as she remembered, "Oh, wait…"

She took a shot of ice onto her chest, and moaned, "Ungh… Lucky shot…"

"You dodged it. Not enough."

Asahi and the ninja stared down, as Asahi felt her chest, "I'm not feeling it, because she has big boobs, like the Stand User, but it hurts… The sheer cold… It's burning me up. Just what is this Stand?"

The Ninja swung her chakrams at her, as she called, "Have a taste!"

Asahi dodged out of the way and growled, "Damn her! I have no choice!"

She held her right arm, " ** _IDOL JUSTICE – Pop Star Beam!_** "

She winked, and fired a beam from her right eye. Myu cried, "Machiyuki-Senpai! Dodge to the right!"

The ninja avoided the shot, as Asahi barked, "That little… Okay! It comes to this…"

She held her microphone and called out, " ** _SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (TIMES 10)!_** "

Myu yelled, "Machiyuki-Senpai, flip backwards, straight, about five feet back!"

The ninja did a backflip, avoiding the soundwaves. Asahi gasped, in shock, "No way! She avoided that, too? That kid's a natural at predicting my next move! And if I'm not mistaken…"

She charged at the ninja and yelled, " **ALRIGHT, TAKE THIS! _MOBILE MECHA BARRAGE!_** "

She clashed a huge barrage of punches, as the ninja easily dodged each punch. Asahi feigned one punch, and then smirked, "Gotcha~!"

The ninja gasped, as Asahi revved her punches, " **DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA!** "

"DUCK!" Myu shrieked.

The ninja ducked, but " **DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** " She lands one final right hook to her face. Instead, she landed a huge uppercut to the chin.

 **KAPOW!  
** The ninja was struck in the chin, as Mech-Asahi called, "Nice try! The next time you decide to call out the attacks, do me a favor… Keep your mouth shut."

The ninja coughed, "Ungh… Cheap shot… Can't lose…"

Mech-Asahi fired her beam again, but Myu called out, "Front! 30 degrees!"

She dodged it, as Asahi growled, "Damn! Thought for sure she would be bested."

She shivered a bit, "But in this damned cold… with her ice attacks, this Stand is going down!"

She then thought, as Myu's eyes were closed, predicting the next attack, "Strange… Myu's chi should be grazed… but the ninja she controls is harmed. Something doesn't seem right, at all…"

She prepared, "Okay! One more time! **_MECHA BARRAGE!_** "

Myu yelled, "BOB AND WEAVE! Left, left, right, left, right, duck, dodge, back, duck, and repeat!"

Asahi fired her barrage of punches, " **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** "

But the ninja dodged every punch, just as Myu predicted. Myu called, "All your flurry of fists can do is make a pattern. That pattern alone is how you should be defeated! Machiyuki-Senpai isn't just a Stand that is just for battle! She's wonderful at defense! Even if you use your barrage at her, it's of no use!"

Asahi stopped, as she panted. Myu said, "Any attack won't save you! I can sense every move you make, even if you blind me! You have power, but my Stand has stamina! At this rate, Machiyuki-Senpai will win in the end! Any other attacks, I can see, _before_ they come!"

Asahi growled, "Fine… How about attacks that you _cannot_ see!"

"Huh?"

Her blue eyes shone in a bright light, as she flashed at both the Stand and Myu. Myu cried, "Ricka-sen-, I mean, Machiyuki-Senpai! Dodge and attack!"

The ninja avoided it, but Asahi called, "Who said I was going to attack _her_?"

Myu gasped, as Asahi held her hand to her face, in a pose, " ** _JUSTICE SOLAR FLARE!_** "

She winked, and a huge blinding flash engulfed the entire spot, rendering BOTH ninjas incapacitated and blind. Mech-Asahi said, "That should stop you! Your prediction abilities aside, I always thought ninjas cannot predict, if they cannot see. A puppet isn't useful, without the puppeteer! Because _YOU'RE_ not Lovers, and _SHE'S_ not your Stand! YOU BOTH ARE THE STANDS!"

Asahi hollered, "GEEZ! MAKE UP YOUR MINDS ALREADY! WHICH IS WHICH?"

She landed a barrage of punches to Myu and roared, " **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DO! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She slammed her face down, landing to the ground. The ninja cried, "MYU-MYU!"

Asahi called, "Okay… Just who are you two?! You're not the Stand, because if she was your user, she felt your pain, and the other way around. I have a Spirit Caller, similarly to that of a Stand, as well; except mine's more experienced! You and Myu, you're not Lovers! But you _are_ controlled! Who are you?"

The ninja removed her mask, showing her emotionless face and blue eyes. She then said, "Ricka Machiyuki. Lovers. Card. Gem is Blue Spinel."

She showed her skin, showing a blue spinel gem above her huge breasts. Myu's gem appeared from her chest, showing a pink kunzite gem over her huge breasts. She suddenly sat up, and her rabbit-type Spirit returned, as Asahi cried, "Huh? Power Cores… Jewel Women?! You're not just ninjas… … …You're vampires?!"

Myu grinned, "Vampires? I wouldn't say that…"

Ricka smirked, "No. Not vampires. Androids."

Asahi gasped, "No…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _For those who haven't paid attention, Jewel Women are half-human, part-android, and part-vampire. MIO, is mostly human and half-vampire, though no longer an android, as she still harbors Stephanie McMahon's body._

Myu said, as her eyes went blank, "You're doomed from the start. Ricka and I knew all about you, Asahi Sakurai…"

Asahi gasped, "What? Just what is going on? What's your deal with Harada and Mayu? What do you want from them?"

Myu said, "We knew that no one can save them, since we trapped your friends as mannequins. They cannot be awakened, until we are defeated. The gems cannot be shattered, so says our master."

Ricka bowed, "MIO… pays us to eliminate. Money enough to buy fried noodle hot dogs. For life."

Myu said, "Imagine the price on _your_ head, Asahi Sakurai… Mech-Asahi… Idol Justice… **_Five Million Dollars!_** _Plus a bonus, from Lady MIO and Lord Nevins!  
_ Triple H knows a lot about your failures, and an opportunity to have your head, on a silver platter… Or better yet, your mannequin body on Lord Nevins's display case, as a trophy for your demise."

Asahi growled, "You son of a bitch… You're not the same as you are… Who's your Stand User? Spirit Caller? Whatever he or she is? WHO CONTROLS YOU?"

Ricka said, as she stepped back, "Come find us. Too late to save friends."

Myu smirked, "We're done with _Casa de Muñecas_. May Farra Stevens and Sena Aoi rest in peace, as mannequins, forever… We leave! Onward, Ricka-Senpai!"

Ricka nodded, "Hm."

They dashed off, as Mech-Asahi roared, "Damn it… YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

She zoomed off, scanning both ninjas' wavelengths, and flew after them. She thought, "What they did to Farra and Sena, I hope Cassandra finds out, soon enough. I am beginning to doubt our friendship with Momochi… She's turned, turned into an android, likewise Ricka. But they are both Lovers… It's obvious… Blue and pink, they make the genders male and female. But they're both girls, and yet, they are partners, rather than real lovers. Pink kunzite; blue spinel… If I can shatter both those ninjas' power cores, it'll be enough."

They traveled off, far away from New York City, to another area in the state. Asahi chases after Ricka and Myu, the two android ninjas.

Meanwhile, back at the mall, Farra's spirit was hovering over the display, as the show was about to be ready.

"Three hours left… And I have to warn the others…" she thought, sitting by Harada.

Mayu said, "Sorry that you had to overhear this… But the girl that we met, a cute one in big boobs…"

"Yeah, I know." Farra said, "She's one of MIO's arbiters…"

Mayu said, "Actually, she's an android."

Farra gasped, "WHAT? An android?! The pink one? Impossible! If her hair was purple, it would remind me of Ropponmatsu."

Cassandra said, "Actually, her breasts, being an android, may inflict from damage, due to supreme mass. Her bust size is Size F. But I cannot dare say her measurements, due to a hentai right here… that, and we're secretive on our breast size. I, however, am happy being of normal mass."

Farra's Spirit gasped, "Cassie? You can hear me?"

Cassandra said, " _Si, muchacho._ You and I are _Stone Users_ , correct?"

"Oh, right. Then I guess you heard it… about Myu-Myu, Asahi's friend."

Cassandra explained, "I knew she was an android, like me, from the start. When she walked in, I can sense that something corrupt is inside her. But by now, you know that she and her partner, Ricka Machiyuki, are androids, created and corrupted by the one you seek."

"MIO…"

"Correct. While I am built to be Luther's dear sister, these two are powered by gems on their chests, with a corrupt power inside them. They must be the Power Cores I have heard about from your friend that you told me, the other day. Power Cores are evil gems!"

"Why would an android want Harada and Mayu?"

"That, I do not understand. To be honest, I have no inconclusive proof. But I have spied on the ninja girl, since the moment she arrived. And, to answer your next question, yes, she's a ninja; or, for that matter, a _kunoichi_ , meaning female ninja."

Farra huffed, "I didn't ask. I thought she was something else."

She asked her, "Where is she, now?"

Cassandra said, "No clue. But she _is_ fighting with Asahi. By the time Asahi won, Ricka, the other android, revealed herself and retreated with Myu. They ran off, as Asahi was chasing after them. Apparently, Asahi isn't done."

"DAMN!" Farra barked, "And my body isn't around!"

Cassandra said, " _No seas estúpido!_ It's right here."

Farra was shown her mannequin double, wearing the kunzite necklace. But Farra shook her head and said, "No. That's not my body… I created that as a decoy for the android ninja. But since she's far away, what to do? It's safe, but-."

Cassandra replied, "It's _not_ safe. _¡Gran problema!_ Sena is a mannequin, too… _again_ … Only _this time_ , the android ninja gave her the necklace, the very same one around your decoy's neck."

Farra asked, "What gem is it?"

Cassandra said, "Kunzite. Pink kunzite, to be precise. The other android, Ricka, holds the Blue Spinel. They both wield the card, _Lovers_."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

Cassandra explained, "When I heard Asahi's roar of anger, I had to peek into the battle, briefly, before searching the store. After the battle resumed, I went to Sena, who is in mannequin form. She was given the same necklace, as Myu stated earlier. The necklace turns her into a permanent mannequin, until her Power Core is destroyed. But, luckily I can try to remove it, even if I would call the girl's bluff."

"Reminds me of the second _Mannequin_ movie… And that was a bit of a letdown. But a creative one, to boot. Almost like Medusa, the creator of the _Stone People Fetish_. Plus, there are others that are turned to wood."

Cassandra nodded, "I'm aware of who Medusa was. But these girls are not stone."

"I know." Farra stated, "Of course, you had no clue what a gorgon is, until you had to meet with Parker Andrews…"

She explained Cassandra the full meaning of gorgon. In Greek Mythology, Medusa was a winged female gorgon with venomous snakes on her head. Legend has it that those who gaze into her eyes, from her hideous face will be turned to stone, never to be revived. According to Hesiod and Aeschylus, she lived and died in Sarpedon, somewhere near Cisthene. Medusa would be slain by Perseus, who claimed her head, as not only a trophy, but a weapon, before giving it to the goddess, Athena, as a part of her shield. Some say that the head was still alive and well, despite being dead, and can turn anyone that gaze into her hideous face to stone.

Cassandra said, "Yeah, but this is modern times, now. Stone mannequins are the new wave, but wooden mannequins, despite being built with more precise accuracy, are often flawless. However, some plan to turn innocent girls into that… hence why we have met, not out of coincidence, but because we have a thing for fighting for our beliefs. Parker Andrews, he manipulated that power…"

Farra said, "And yet, we were victims of his own ASFR museum of sexy girls, fondling their shapely hard boobs… But we stopped him. What I don't want is some pervert getting the best from us."  
"We?" Cassandra said, "Only you, Asahi, and Sena were mannequins. I only spied on him, for what he has done."

Farra said, "Well, for what it's worth, you and I have to end this… We make these two rest in peace, and BOOM, your store is saved… And, if possible, you can come with us to Egypt."

Cassandra nodded, "Not until you get your body back. And we're running out of time, too."

Farra snarled, "Fuck! You're right. If we don't finish this, right away, and hopefully Asahi doesn't die, Mizuki's a goner…"

Cassandra said, "Well, what should we do? You can't go into the mannequin… being she is coated with the kunzite."

Farra said, "You're right… In this Spirit Form, I can travel into one mannequin… but I am afraid to get stuck."

Cassandra processed, and then beeped, " _BING! Solution found! Solución encontrada!_ "

She had an idea.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away in New York, Ricka and Myu were far back in Stuyvesant Square. Asahi arrived, as she called, "At this afternoon, you'd expect me to come here, with many people around?"

Ricka said, "This park. Under lockdown."

Mech-Asahi barked, "YOU JERKS! Why would you come here, so we can fight? The poor tulips…"

Myu sobbed, "Oh… I forgot that this has flowers… So beautiful…"

She added, "But you're right. If we're to kill you, we can take you somewhere barren and without people or flowers! As long as it's away from that mall, you name the place."

Asahi thought, "Central Park's a best bet. But if we do, we'll destroy the trees… Bryant Park is out, too… and in broad daylight. But where now?"

She then nodded and called, "Alright… Follow me!"

She jetted off, as Myu called, "Follow her! She's found a spot!"

Ricka nodded, "Affirmative." She and Myu then dashed off, following Mech-Asahi.

Mech-Asahi said, "If I know a barren spot, free of trees and grass, there's only one place… _Brooklyn Bridge Park_!"

* * *

One hour later, they arrived at _334 Furman Street_ , somewhere in Brooklyn Heights, New York. This is Brooklyn Bridge Park, standing at over 85 acres. Since opening in 2008, this park hails nearly under the Brooklyn Bridge. Long ago, this park used to be a cargo ship port, from 1642 to 1984,and also played a pivotal role in The American Revolution's _Battle of Long Island_ ; over 4.5 acres of waterfront parkland adjacent towards Main Street, which is called the _Empire-Fulton Ferry_. Now, as the park we know, today, remains green and scenic, while ferry service began in this park's six piers, served by NYC Ferry's South Brooklyn route.

The ninjas arrive at a grassy open part of the park, as Mech-Asahi arrived, touching down.

 _Interesting enough, Asahi was back near the Brooklyn Bridge, where Beth Nevins fought Tohka Yatogami, months ago._

Asahi prepared, as she said, "Now, let's begin the battle. You and me, in this fight. Two-on-one are not good odds… especially Jewel Women, like you."

Myu smirked, as she was grinning evilly and speaking emotionless, "Prepare yourself."

Ricka held her chakrams up and called, "Will be defeated. MIO gives me fried noodle hot dogs. For life."

Asahi barked, "I would've given you some, if you didn't turn to the dark side!"

Ricka replied, "You would. But you're not going to survive. End of you, Mech-Asahi – Idol Justice."

Mech-Asahi pressed the red button and said, "Alright. You're going to find out why I am the _Gynoid Giantess of Legends!_ **_Strength!_** "

She coated herself in a red aura, and added, "Whether I am in Mech-Asahi form or human form, my Strength ability comes to play!"

Ricka nodded, "Red aura. Strength is weak."

Mech-Asahi and Ricka began fighting, as Asahi said, "We'll see about that!"

She kept punching and kicking, only for Myu to sense out every attack made. But it showed progress, as she managed to land one or two blows in. For a Jewel Woman, who used to be human, Myu's predictions have increased, while Asahi's raw talent as Mech-Asahi were incredible. Mech-Asahi landed a huge right, but Ricka ducked. Ricka slashed towards her, but Asahi dodged out of the way. She then said, as Asahi prepared, "Hold still, human!"

Ricka's gem shone, and swiped down onto her midsection. She avoided the attack, and called out, "She's gotten to the point of sadistic tendencies."

She flashed her eyes and shot a huge barrage of punches. Ricka dashed backwards, and flipped backwards. Ricka was on one knee and called, "Missed me."

Asahi called out, "The next shot won't miss!"

She thought, "But how? I'm never gonna strike her, with that pink eyesore in the way! It's cheating!"

She prepared to charge up, as Ricka said, "You're finished!"

An icy mist surrounds the area, as Asahi gasped, "Cold… It's too cold…"

Ricka said, "Got you."

She held her weapons up and whispered, " _Beguiling blossom, incarnadine hue… Bloom and freeze, with view. Spirit caller, by single strike… Fell her down, with frigid might!_ "

A huge wave of cold engulfs the surrounding area, freezing everything. Ricka called out, "EMANATE! **_Frigid Damnation: DAIGUREN!_** "

The entire area is covered in cold and frost, as it was her ultimate attack. Asahi growled, glowing in a darker red aura, "Damn! She'll freeze the park, at this rate! Why didn't I bring my jacket?"

The Dairugen, Ricka's ultimate attack, surrounds the entire area, turning everything around her, friend or foe, rapidly freezing everyone. Even the air will turn solid, which causes the user little damage. Ricka is covered in frost and chilblains, but was resisting to the pain. In Buddhism, _Daiguren_ , meaning " _Large Crimson Flower Petals_ ", is the eighth circle of The Hell of The Eternal Cold. Where lost, frigid souls see their skin burst into chilblains, like gruesome bunches of crimson blossoms.

Combined with MIO's Power Cores implanted inside Ricka and Myu, they are resistant to double-edged damage, but Ricka's powers show very little results, as the chilblains remained on her body, showing damaged scars.

"You would use that…" Asahi shivered.

Ricka moaned, "MIO… enhanced me… considered cheating… but defiant, nonetheless."

Myu called, "That's it, Ricka-senpai! Finish her off!"

Ricka charged towards her, but Asahi leapt up, still caught in the very frozen weather. She called out, "One flaw to your Dairugen! It's cold and chilly, but the attack damages you, like a double-edged sword! I, however, am immune to heat and cold! But my human form can't take it. Looks like I'm going to go for broke on this."

She pressed the gold button with a rhombus on it, as it shone in a red hue, and said, "HERE! I can withstand cold, not in soft human skin, but as a gynoid… **_MECHA-POWER! DIAMOND ACE!_** "

She transformed into her Diamond Ace attire, a cyan top with orange shorts, red and white arm warmers and black socks and cyan shoes, but her skin and hair remains in chrome. She was a mechanized version of her Diamond Ace form. Myu gasped, "NO WAY!"

She predicted, as she cried, "RICKA-SENPAI! AVOID THE NEXT ATTACK, TURNING RIGHT!"

Ricka saw Asahi jump up and bent her knees back. She avoided the attack, but Asahi winked, "Sorry. But you said Right… when you should be turning _LEFT!_ "

 **SLAM!  
** " ** _DIAMOND KNEE STRIKE!_** " **  
**She lands a double knee attack to the chest. Ricka stumbles down. Asahi said, as she dusted herself off, "Even if you'd predict my every moves, your weakness is that your partner calls it out, like a Pokémon Trainer. No wonder Ash Ketchum never wins in the finale. But I have high hopes for him. That said, your kohai isn't something to be trifled with. Myu-Myu calls the attack, and you avoid it. Unfortunately, that is why you're cheating! And that is exactly why I know your every trick, robot!"

Ricka moaned, as she was still in pain, "Impossible. Final attack. Flawless."

Asahi said, "You revealed Dairugen, and only chilled me… but the aftereffects of it is that you get damaged, too. A worthy risk, but even if you are a human, turned into an android, you're _still_ human! Don't want to kill you, though… Just turn you into a human waifu pillow!"

Ricka was grabbed by the neck. Asahi said, "Tell me, does your kohai predict attacks, fast and rapid? Perhaps… POINT BLANK?"

Ricka gasped, as Myu yelled, "SENPAI!"

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!  
** " **DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA!** "  
She landed a huge flurry of fast punches onto Ricka's entire body. Myu cannot predict Asahi's onslaught, if Ricka's too close to her. Asahi resumed, as she called out, "TELL MIO SHE'S NEXT! HOW DARE SHE HARM MY FRIENDS! MYU-MYU, YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND, ANYMORE! **DO! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **KAPOW!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
Ricka is sent flying into the ground, skidding onto the grass and dirt, leaving behind a huge skid. Myu shivered, as she pleaded, "NO! Miss Asahi, don't! I'm sorry! But Ricka-senpai and I… We'd never want to harm you, in any way! HE DID IT TO US! He gave us the Power Cores!"

Asahi barked, "LIAR!"

Myu cried, "HAU! PLEASE! I beg of you! I was sent to get those two! Lord Nevins only paid me to stop you guys!"

Asahi seethed, as she was crying, "Why am I losing friends? Maki's gone… and you turned on me, becoming one of those things! HOW DARE YOU, MYU-MYU!"

Her aura shone, as she hollered, " **HOW DARRRRRRRRRRRE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

 **POW!  
** Myu was caught in Asahi's Mecha Barrage punch attack, as well. Asahi's rage and anger caught up to her, as it smashed through her body, completely. She roared in anger, as she hollered, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I TRUSTED YOU! I HATE YOU!** "

 **BAM!  
** She lands one final blow to the chest of Myu, as she was sent flying. She dropped down to the ground, near Ricka. Both were rendered unconscious and motionless. Asahi turned away and said, "Your gems will shatter, once it's done… I'm defriending you."

She thought, "Now I know how Steven feels. But it did feel good… so, why am I hurt emotionally?"

She paused, and sniffled, "Farra… Sena…"

She bawled, as she was crying over what she did. As she was crying, a figure appeared from behind her. She has long black hair and a white robe on. Her hair was done in pigtails, as she called, "Asahi Sakurai…"

Asahi stopped, as she turned around, "Well done."

Asahi asked, "Who are you?"

The girl bowed and said, "Azusa Nakano, milady. I overheard that you bested Lovers… Machiyuki and Momochi."

Asahi sniffled, wiping her tears, "I know… Why do my friends, outside The Gang, have to suffer?"

Azusa said, "It's alright… Don't cry. She'll be alright. MIO gave them Power Cores, converting them into androids. But removing them will change them back… It's not too late. They must be removed, now…"

Asahi explained, "But… They're robots, now! If I did that, it'll mean nothing!"

Azusa replied, "Maybe so. But I have the ability to change them back. While they are simply used and converted as puppets for the vampire, the effects of their bodies are reversible. But only a strong power can change them back… Miss Sakurai, if I were to remove the gems, what will happen to their bodies?"

Asahi replied, "Well, the Power Cores are batteries to them… so, they would power down. But if on a human, it can cause damage to the brain, if pulled wrong. Chazz and Peter have superspeed, when pulling out Lust Cores, the small diodes of the Power Core… But they're far away in Asia."

Azusa nodded, "You have knowledge of this, do you?"

Asahi said, "Well… My friend, Mizuki… She…"

"I heard. And time is running out… She's not long to live. Reginald Hadigan the 3rd said that she has 50 days to live… and destroying MIO is the only way. But… To save Mizuki, and these ninja girls, MIO must be destroyed… _inside_ and _outside_. She has a Power Core… NO… _Four_ Power Cores."

Asahi gasped in horror, as Azusa said, "MIO isn't any vampire. She's a combination of an inhuman monster. Mostly vampire, but part demon and android… Four gems she possess, they are on her intent, above here…"

She showed her bare chest and showed a small scar on it. She said, "I was one of these victims, but a power inside me told me to resist, and I did. I know of it, because I was once an android… converted from my human form."

Asahi was shocked, as she asked, "That? You mean you-?"

She was uneasy, as Azusa turned to Ricka and Myu. She said, "You should be safe, now… The gems will be nullified, and what happens to your friends will be safe. I will stay here and tend to them. Go now!"

Asahi then said, "No! I want to know… Who are you? Really… I want to know if this is true, if you're not on MIO's side… I want to know more about you… Azusa…"

Azusa then said, as she sighed, "Fine. But just so you know, I want NO PART in the battle with MIO. I oversaw her previous battles from long ago… and I know what she's capable of."

"And Mr. Nevins?"

Azusa said nothing. And then she explained, "I have studied the art of a mystic power… that can eradicate the darkness from within. You won't believe me, but this power can be the key to stopping MIO. But it's not enough. I wish to offer you training… but while you are tethered to MIO's body, albeit from another she has procured, I cannot help you. Perhaps maybe you should tell your friends about it… when the time comes."

Asahi nodded, "Yes. Just please save Myu-Myu…"

Azusa said, "I will…"

She began explaining, as night began to fall.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	87. Episode 29 Chapter 3

Back in New York, near the boundary line to New Jersey, Kandy got her motorcycle back, as Steven said, "Good. You got your bike back. Now leave."

Kandy said, "No. I can't…"

She asked, "Steven, I know it's been long, and you never called me… but why did you leave me, all for this business of yours?"

He said, "That's because…"

He sighed and explained, "Kandy… I do love you, but business calls. It was your own fault, when you kidnapped me… Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"The day I learned that Kanade was under Tohru Honda's control… it turns out that she was evil, on her own, and she wanted us dead. At the time, I was crushed, learning that our former friend used us… for evil gain… So, I thought… and I decided to train for two years, along with the rest of us… and since then, everything changed. We foiled the DNC from a horrifying future, only to realize that a vampire is taking over the world _and_ the future. Even worse off was this; Mizuki, our friend, is dying… And if we don't stop this vampire, she dies… And we are about 30 days left…"

"Oh. I didn't know…"

She started to cry, as she was upset, "Steven… I never should've kidnapped you… back then… I'm so sorry. It's all my fault… If I wanted to change time… I'd prevent myself from-."

Steven yelled, "Kandy! It's fine!"

He explained, "Don't cry. The last thing I want… … …is a four-armed girl crying… I'll come see you, when this is over."

Kandy smiled, "Thank you…"

They hugged, as Mundy called, "OI! Agent Cooke, we have to go!"

He was onboard the BattleVan, as Steven said to Kandy, "Well, until we meet again…"

Kandy nodded, "Goodbye…"

He went to his vehicle, as Kandy drove away in her motorcycle. As Steven smiled, seeing Kandy leave, Mundy asked, "So… … …Is it true that she had four arms?"

Steven replied, "Yes. But it's not what you think…"

The BattleVan drove away, as Kandy smiled, while looking back. She said, "I'll be cheering you on… Sexy Steven…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIX – Chapter 3: The Grim Foggy City!  
Team Nevins in Pakistan!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Asia, Team Nevins has left India, and headed to their next destination: Pakistan.

Pakistan is a young country, established in 1947, following its separation from India. But when Japan was still the _hunter-gatherer culture_ , Pakistan was the seat of a highly-developmental vocation. Here in Pakistan, the people carry on its 5,000-year history of the Indian subcontinent.

Team Nevins, riding a convertible, was driving down the hills to the town of Karachi.

Michelle said to Chazz, who is wearing a new black jacket, "I have to say, mate. You got a brand-new jacket, and just like your old one. It fits you well."

Chazz said, "It's 100% wool."

Heather said to Yamabuki, "Hey, Yamabuki, are you okay driving this way? The fog in this area is quite thick."

Heather was correct. The closer they were heading to Karachi, the thicker the fog has become.

"These aren't exactly the safest conditions." Yamabuki replied, while behind the wheel, "It's a huge drop below, and no guardrail to be found, anywhere."

Michelle looked at the time and said, "It's not even 3:00, but the fog is getting thicker. We should check in…"

She spotted a small town, from below, and said, "Here. There's a town, over there. Let's spend the night here."

Yamabuki asked, "You think they'd have _nice_ hotels?"

Heather asked, "Nice hotels?"

Yamabuki replied, "Yes! And it _better_ have a decent bathroom! The one… back in India… ugh…"

She shuddered, still remembering that toilet with the pig inside, back in India. She also stated that the Middle East also had strange toilets, which shook Yamabuki in disgust.

As they drove by, Peter's breath went black, and gasped. He turned to his left and spotted a dead dog, hanging on a branch.

"What the hell?" he thought, "That dog is dead!"

Michelle asked him, "What's the matter, Peter?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Peter said.

They arrived at the small town, covered in fog. They parked near the huge building, as Michelle said, "Nice little town. Could be about thousands of people living here."

Heather stepped out and said, "I'll go to this restaurant. Maybe they'll ask about a hotel, nearby."

Yamabuki looked around and said, "But there's a weird quiet feeling to this place. No matter where we go, it's always rowdy and congested."

Michelle replied, "It's probably because of the fog."

Heather had no luck, as Michelle instructed, "LISTEN UP! In Pakistan, if you want to communicate with the Islamic people, you greet them by saying…"

She turned to the man in a fez, and cheered, " _As Salaam alaikum!_ "

The man showed a blank stare towards Michelle, and then slammed the OPEN sign, flipping it to CLOSED. Michelle was shocked, as the others were stunned. All the man did was stare at them, doing nothing, saying nothing, or make any other move.

"Uh, no harm intended," Michelle giggled, "No need to close up shop on us… heh, heh, heh… We just wanted to ask you a question. Are there any hotels here in town?"

He said nothing… as Michelle growled. She cried, "ANYBODY HOME?"

The man turned away, and finally spoke, "I do not know."

"Huh?" Michelle was confused.

"Good day."

Michelle roared, "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! What do you mean "you don't know"?"

She stopped, only to see a bunch of insects crawling on his neck. Michelle gagged, "Eugh!"

She pondered, "What with that guy? I must be imagining things…"

Yamabuki said, "I'm sure he didn't understand you, because your pronunciation was so bad. Let's ask _that_ guy."

She found a guy napping by the stone wall, and she called, "Excuse me, good sir! My friends and I are looking for a hotel… one, possibly with a _decent_ bathroom… Could you be a dear and-?"

She gasped in horror, as she saw the man in a hood and robe, sitting on the ground, with his eyes and mouth open, and not moving. Yamabuki cried, grabbing him, "HEY, YOU! What's wrong?"

The body tilted back, revealing that he is dead. Lizards appeared from his mouth, crawling out.

They all cried, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Yamabuki cried, "HE'S DEAD! This man's dead, and with a look of fear on his face! What could've killed him? A heart attack, maybe?"

Chazz said, "It's possible… But what we got here is no ordinary heart failure…"

He pointed at a gun in the corpse's hand, and Yamabuki cried, "A GUN?! This man killed himself!"

Heather said, "Doubt it. Look at the barrel."

Peter said, "You're right. It's still smoking."

Michelle said, "He must've just fired it, maybe two to five minutes ago! Either way, how he died, it happened, right before we entered town."

Yamabuki complained, "I said he killed himself! Why did you say it's doubtful?"

Heather said, "His body has no visible wounds. No blood splattered, everywhere."

Yamabuki whined, "Then how did he die? This is unnatural! LOOK AT IT! His face is all twisted, like he was screaming in bloody terror!"

Michelle looked at the body and said, "Astounding! You have to believe someone saw how he shot himself, like that."

Heather cried, "Did _anyone_ see _anything_? No one bothered to help!"

She called to a lady in a dress, "EXCUSE ME! Someone has died here! Please, call the police!"

The woman stopped, as she showed her face, with boils and warts all over her face. Heather gasped, as the woman asked, "Pardon me, young lady. My boils are festering me today… You had a question?"

Heather shivered, "Uh… Yeah… This man just died! Why didn't anyone call for help? I would ask if you call the police, ma'am."

The woman replied, "The police? What would I do that for?"

Heather yelled, "LOOK! THAT MAN'S DEAD!"

"That is most unfortunate. I am not sure if I have anything to help you with."

"I already asked you to call the police, TWICE!"

"Of course, the police… I think you did that. Well, good day, ma'am…"

She walked off, as she repeated herself that her boils are festering her. Heather was completely annoyed, but was confused. She thought, "Strange woman. It's like she didn't care… at all… But what is what the people in town? There's a man dead, here in town, and no one wants to help! It's like… either they're too lazy… or they just don't care… Didn't they hear the gunshot? These people are more jaded than a New Yorker or a Tokyoite."

Peter saw a dog, and then thought, remembering it, "The same dog, from earlier…"

Yamabuki said, "This fog… It's getting thicker."

Heather said, "It's like it's swallowing the town whole."

Yamabuki looked up and said, "This is too creepy. Call me crazy, but does a part of the fog look like a skull?"

They saw a cloud of fog, showing a vision of a skull. In reality, this was the doing of a Spirit Caller… Enyama's Stand of Justice. But the others don't know that, just yet.

Peter said, "What do you think it is? Could it be the work of a Spirit Caller or Stand User?"

Michelle replied, "Neither. There's no motive! Why would someone kill a man, without even knowing us, before we got here? There's no reason that a Spirit or Stand to kill him!"

Peter said, "Who knows? The way he died was unnatural. Let's examine the body, before the police come. Just… try not to touch it."

Michelle nodded, "Right." She then held up a pen and moved a piece of the man's clothing, examining his skin. She then found his pocket, with a wallet, and bus and train tickets.

"Well, it's obvious that he's a traveler, too." She said, "Look! Bus tickets, train tickets, tokens… And Indian Money! He's not from around here, so my guess that he came here from India."

She moved his shirt, showing his bare chest and a huge hole on it.

"OHHH! LOOK AT THIS WOUND!" She cried, and explained, "There's a huge gaping hole in his chest! This must be what killed him!"

Chazz said, "Hold on! If that's the wound, why isn't he bleeding? With a big wound like that, blood would be gushing everywhere! So, what killed him?"

Peter added, "Unless, of course, this is no ordinary murder… We have got to get to the bottom of this. Let's look at the cadaver…"

He removed the corpse's shirt, and everyone gasped in fright. The corpse's body was full of huge gaping holes, with no blood gushing out.

Yamabuki yelled, "NO WAY! LOOK AT HIS BODY! THERE ARE TONS OF HOLES, ALL OVER THIS GUY! HE'S LIKE THAT YELLOW SPONGE, SPONGEBOB!"

Michelle stated, "And not a drop of blood, anywhere near those wounds! How on earth did this happen?"

Peter called, "Be careful! If you think there isn't a Spirit Caller here _before_ , you bet there's one here _now_."

Michelle rushed back to the car and called, "EVERYONE! Let's beat it! We're leaving this town, now! GET IN!"

She hopped over to the car, but she gasped, holding onto the black metal fence. She was about to fall into the spikes on the fence.

"WHAT THE-? IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S NOT THE CAR! **OHHHHHH, NOOOOOO!** "

She used her Hermit Ghost and stopped herself from being impaled, " ** _HERMIT GHOST!_** "

She latched onto the telephone phone, and steadied herself, nearly touching the spikes. But one spike poked at her spine. She cried out in pain, as she tried to get down.

Chazz yelled, "HEY, OLD HAG! What the hell are you doing?"

Michelle landed safely down on the dirt and moaned, "Ungh…"

Michelle cried, "Huh? **OH, NO!** WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING? THE CAR WAS RIGHT HERE, JUST A MINUTE AGO!"

Yamabuki corrected, "What are you talking about? We parked the car over there, and walked."

Michelle gasped, "WHAT? Just now, I could've sworn that-."

She gasped, and saw a view of a small old lady, walking in her cane. It was Enyama. She bowed her head, as Michelle rejoined the others. Her left arm is covered in bandages, to avoid being found out, since her hand on her left arm has a right hand, like ROZ, her late daughter.

"Well, hello, good people. I see you are travelers." She smiled, "I'm afraid of this fog. It's dangerous to leave town. There are many cliffs, you know. I run my own _bed & breakfast_, not far from here. If you'd like, I'm open for the night. There's plenty of room for everyone… In fact, I even throw in a healthy discount."

Yamabuki nodded, but asked, "You sure? Finally, we've actually met a normal person, for once."

Enyama stared at the others. She giggled evilly, and then showed the others to her hotel.

Heather then said, "We have to assume that this Stand User or Spirit Caller is somewhere in this town."

They looked on, as the corpse was slowly being carried away by paramedics, only they moved slowly and are dazed.

Heather continued, "With this fog, there's no telling what it can do. It could be next to us, at any moment. We can't let our guard down, tonight."

Yamabuki shivered, as she looked at the men's faces, all distorted, "You know, guys… I realize that no one has attacked us, just yet, but damn, this town is creepy."

Enyama called, "Come on! This way, Miss Nevins. That building over there is my bed and breakfast. Follow me to your rooms. Try not to fall behind."

She showed them a huge hotel building, "I know it isn't much, but it had history. In fact, there are many historic events untold in this place. About 50 years ago, one of the James Bond 007 movies was filmed here, though I forget which one… and it was where John Lennon of The Beatles went to this country, he spent the entire time in this little hotel."

Yamabuki asked, "That never happened… But seriously?"

Peter stated, "Obviously not. John Lennon has never been to Pakistan."

Heather added, "Nor did any 007 movies ever filmed in Pakistan."

Enyama joked, "OH! You got me. I was pulling your leg."

Yamabuki moaned, "Spoilsports."

Enyama smiled, "Still, I put my heart and soul into it, and it's very exquisite. We don't have any other guests at the moment, so you can pick the dinner menu. Would you prefer meat? If not, we have fresh fish available."

Chazz asked, "Hold up, Grandma. How do you know the Old Hag's name? Before, you called her Nevins."

Enyama gasped, as she stammered, "Uh… It's uh…"

Michelle asked, "Hmm? What are you saying, Princeton?"

Enyama calmed down, gulped, and swiftly told a lie, "Come now, The Gang is a popular band in America. I have heard history of these guys. I never expected you guys to show up here. I may be old, but my ears still work. I was actually talking to the young girl in dark hair."

Yamabuki asked, "You mean me? I think I said it, but I'm not sure when…"

Enyama smiled, "AH, you did, child! When you've been in this business for so many years, you learn to memorize so many names, quickly. I'm sure of it."

Yamabuki asked, "By the way, ma'am. I noticed that you have bandages on your left hand. Did you went into an accident."

Enyama replied, "Oh, this? It was a minor burn in the kitchen. Nothing more. I know I'm too spry for my old age. It was first degree burns from a pot of boiling water."

Yamabuki smiled, "Don't be silly, ma'am. You hardly look 40, and you're very beautiful. I know the truth of your age, but it's the outside that counts."

Enyama laughed, "Oh, you naughty girl… Don't tease an old woman like that!"

They shared a laugh, but Enyama thought, behind Yamabuki's back, "You damn babbling fool, you ninja wench. IT IS _YOU_ I DESPISE MOST, YAMABUKI SUOU! I'll make you suffer a pain, one thousand times _worse_ than what my daughter endured! THEN I'LL SLICE OFF YOUR BREASTS AND PULL OUT YOUR GUTS TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

 **XXXXX**

The others stepped into the hotel, with Enyama leading the way.

Michelle looked around and said, "Ohhhhhh, this doesn't look bad, at all."

Yamabuki signed her name and said, "Here, Heather."

She gave her the pen, and Heather signed her name on it. Yamabuki said, "My autograph's worth much as Lennon's, so to say. I'm Yamabuki, after all. Too bad I'm not _Paul, George,_ or _Ringo_."

Peter signed his name, as Yamabuki finished, "Make sure you cherish it."

Enyama smiled, "Of course… I'll keep it as a memory to cherish forever…"

She thought, glaring to herself, "…to commemorate the day I murder you."

Peter gave Chazz the pen and said, "There's a first… We haven't done a Beatles reference since… ever…"

Chazz signed his name and shut the book, "It's done."

Enyama said, "Well then, allow me to show you to your rooms, gentlemen… and you too, ladies…"

 **XXXXX**

Yamabuki plopped onto her bed and smiled, "AAH! Finally… A comfy bed…"

She felt agitated and said, "Man… Talk about a weirdo town. Next stop we visit, I hope to god that the next one isn't insane."

She got up and smiled, "Time to hit the loo~!"

As she went to the bathroom, in another room, Michelle was chopping at the television set, showing white noise. Heather helped out, as she moaned, "Figures. No cable in this flat, since it's foggy out."

Michelle replied, "Even worse off. The telly is busted. I can't even use Hermit Ghost to locate the Spirit User."

Heather replied, as she gave up, "I don't think it's functional. Sorry."

Yamabuki appeared, as she called, "Hey, Miss Nevins!"

"What's the matter?" Michelle asked.

"I don't think my room has a bathroom. Does yours have one?"

Heather replied, "Perhaps the bathroom here is communal."

Yamabuki said, "Oh, okay." And then left.

Peter sighed, "Good grief…"

Michelle said, "She's so carefree. A Spirit User or Stand User could attack at any moment. She has to be on guard."

Chazz leaned by the window, concerned, as the fog continues to grow.

* * *

Back in New York, dusk fell over _Casa de Muñecas_. Farra's spirit hovered down to the mannequin of herself, as Cassandra said, while fixing up the final preparations, "It's time. You and I are going to man this, on our own…"

Farra said, "Yeah. These two are great together… but I can't go near that mannequin of myself."

Cassandra said, "You leave it to me. Luther will begin the showcase, and we can start the show, together. I cannot do Spirit Callers, but I can make the actions surprising."

Luther, in his pink suit, said, "We're almost ready. The crowd is growing impatient over the new display."

Farra asked, "Did you find Sena?"

Luther said, "Yeah… but she's in the warehouse. Better safe than sorry."

Cassandra stated, "It'll be 6:00, soon. Places, everyone."

Farra disappeared in the huge display, which has Harada and Mayu dressed in formal wear, while Farra's mannequin was wearing a blue evening gown with a cyan and pink rose corsage. The lights went out, as Cassandra said, "Ready, Farra?"

Farra's Spirit hid, and said, "Let's do this."

The crowd gathered, as they saw a display of Harada and Mayu, in an all-white scenario, with a white arch, flowers, and balloons. Harada spoke, as he said, "Oh, my… Is _this_ the surprise?"

Mayu giggled, "Oh, wow… This is for us?"

They were still in place, as the lights were dimming. Luther appeared on the display stage and explained, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen… My name is _Coco Martinez_ , and I am the owner and manager of _Casa de Muñecas_. As you know, for years on end, my mother, Polly Anne Martinez, created this beautiful store, as a way of art and style, including shopping for the best in designer clothing. It was all about everyone, not just the customers, but for the mannequins that wear it. Now, times have changed, and when _mi madré_ died… Cassandra and I chose to honor the memory. Not just for the customers, and for our mannequins, but for everyone that came here. We don't just do it for the money… we do it… for the art and love of magic."

The crowd applauded, as Luther continued, "Tonight, for this very special occasion, two mannequins, that I named Harada and Mayu, will be presented in a beautiful showcase… We are going to have a wedding."

Harada and Mayu gasped, "No way!"

Harada spoke, "Mayu! Really?"

Mayu smiled, "Yes… That was the surprise… Farra, Asahi, and Cassandra… They want us to marry…"

Harada said, "I know… but… We're dead…"

Mayu said, "Maybe… it's what we want… as a final farewell."

Luther said, "This is a beautiful moment in _Casa de Muñecas_. For the first time ever, our two mannequins will be together, as husband and wife. And don't worry… As long as it's _until death do us part,_ they are already dead. These mannequins are based off of two people that died young. But they are star-crossed lovers, and we would honor their memories."

Mayu sniffled, "Those guys…"

Luther said, "And now, here to tell more about the mannequins that they are based off of, introducing my sister, Cassandra Juliet Martinez."

Cassandra appeared, wearing a blue bridesmaid dress, as she thought, "No man can marry me, but who cares? I can never find a spouse for me. A bridesmaid, but never a bride, I suppose. Someday…"

Farra whispered, as she was invisible, "Oh, shut up. You know I can hear you."

Cassandra said, "Understood."

She bowed and said, "These mannequins you see here are based off of Mayu Arita, and former CHA Dancer, Harada. It's a sad story of how they died… Harada, a member of CHA, _Cross Hearts Attack_ , and the king of dancing. His life was all about caring for the girls he admire. But it wasn't just for the fans. It was all about putting smiles on their faces. He put his fans first, and relationship second. He dated a girl named Kana, but months after their relationship, he dumped her, and dated a girl named Lisa. However, his life ended, when he died of a huge kamikaze accident, after Lisa left. Some say that Lisa killed her, because Kana was her sister. But others say that it was a freak accident. Perhaps we'll never know…  
Mayu Arita, on the other hand, is a fan of CHA, and has been sending letters to Harada, as her favorite member of the band. In a blinding fate, she and Harada were made for each other, as they met, long ago, in a small karaoke bar, playing twister together. And even though Mayu lost, she was happy to play with her one true love."

Mayu said, "She's lying. That's not-."

Harada whispered, "No, Mayu… They didn't know. We don't even need to be found out."

Cassandra said, "But… It seems that the young life is a happy one… but very sad to grow on… At the tender age of 19, Mayu Arita died of a fatal head contusion, after slipping on the road, and banging her head on a metal fence."

She thought, "Slipping on a bar of soap and killing yourself is probable. But they'll never believe me."

Mayu said, "Interesting… Wait… They find it BS?"

Farra said to her, "Well… I did say it was BS, but the impact to your head… Well-."

Mayu barked, "WHO CARES? Alive or dead, I am just happy that Harada is back with me…"

Farra smiled, as Cassandra concluded, "And now… since they are no longer living, we honor these star-crossed lovers with a proper mannequin wedding."

She bowed and said, "Please wait…"

Lights flashed a bit, as it showed the spotlight of Harada and Mayu. They were coming closer, as Farra then said, "Impressive… Now, for that old magic… This is for you, Miss Pollyanna…"

She prayed and produced a mild fiery aura, " ** _Phoenix Sun!_** "

The aura shone, as Harada and Mayu were shown in a projection. Harada held Mayu's hands and said, "Mayu…"

Mayu sniffled, "Oh, Harada… I'm so happy…"

As the ceremony began, a girl in long black hair was watching completely angry. She whispered, "Harada…"

She held her purse up, as a girl in red hair was behind her. It was Scarlet. She then thought, "What is this? Farra and Asahi called me, because of a huge showcase… but… What is up her ass about Harada?"

She then watched, as she was on an eagle eye for the woman in a purple dress. The audience was still in awe, as the woman continued to purse her lips in anger. She reached for her purse and held up a gun. Scarlet gasped, "What the-?"

 **XXXXX**

"You knew of MIO's existence, long ago… Before the events of when Michelle died… Tell me…" Asahi said to Azusa, as she was tending to a downed Myu and Ricka.

Azusa said, "I'm sorry… Myu and Ricka were puppets to MIO, among others…"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

Azusa explained, "The girls you have met, befriended you… MIO is worse off… She was created by Ikara Tokisaki, and as her perfect daughter."

"Ikara Tokisaki? Daughter?!"

"Yes. It happened so long ago… Ikara, over thousands of years ago, dating back to Japan's beginning…"

She explained the full story of MIO's birth, starting with Ikara Tokisaki, the woman responsible for her birth.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in Pakistan, a figure appeared from the fog and walked into the entrance. It was Birch, returning from India. She approached the front desk and leaned by it. She rang the bell, as Enyama gasped.

"So, The Nevins party is on the third floor." Birch said, smirking, "Maybe me and my six-shooter ought to give these bastards a warm welcome. I thought I visit you, Miss Rumin…"

Enyama smiled, "Ah, Miss Small. You have come."

"That's right. I managed to track down those bastards, all the way here to this town. I figured why not get them at the next town, but to my surprise, it's you that I'm greeted to. I didn't think you'd come here, all by yourself."

Enyama began to bawl and cry, as Birch asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I was amazed to see you."

She explained, "I'm just happy…"

She ran off to the lobby and sobbed, "It means so much that you're here, Birch Small… Thank you for coming to see this lonely old woman. It is so wonderful to have company…"

She cried on the chair, as Birch was confused. Enyama said, "Tell me something… You and my daughter, Rozalyn, were best of friends, right?"

"Were we friends?" Birch said, "Well, other than my friends back home in France… I guess so…"

She cleared her throat and realized, "AHEM-AHEM! Yes, we're thick as thieves, ma'am."

"So you were close?"

"Y-yeah! Practically sisters! She was a dear friend and excellent partner. What's this all about, Enyama? You weren't acting like yourself, at all."

Enyama smiled, "Oh, not at all… Her death must be a heavy burden on you. Will you avenge her? Is that why you're here?"

Birch said, "UH, yeah! Why do you think I'm here? I want revenge on Yamabuki Suou and the rest of those bastards! I'm gonna make those reckless losers PAY for hurting Rozalyn, my bestie!"

Enyama chuckled, and roared in a demonic voice, "Then… … …THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!"

She held up a pair of scissors and lunged at Birch. Birch gasped in horror.

 **STAB!  
** Enyama stabs Birch in the right wrist and roared, " **BECAUSE NOW I CAN KILL YOU, TOO, YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!** "

Birch shrieks in pain, screaming, as Enyama jabs the scissors into her wrist, repeatedly. She started to snip onto Birch's skin, as Birch cried out, " **ENYAMA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?** "

She was set free, holding her injured wrist. Enyama licked the blood from her blades, and said, "IDIOT! Isn't it obvious? You abandoned her, to save yourself! I swore I would kill you, the moment I saw your ugly face again! You deserve the _same_ , as The Gang, _AS A WHOLE_! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF HER BEST FRIEND? **CRETIN! JUDAS!** "

Birch pleaded, "WAIT! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! By the time I got here, Rozalyn was already a goner! Honest!"

Enyama lunged at Birch, but she rolled out of the way. Enyama yelled, "YOU WRETCH! You're as unforgivable as that bitch, Yamabuki! I'll have you die at the hands of my Stand, JUSTICE!"

Birch cried, "WAIT! HAVE MERCY!"

Enyama waved her hands around and called, "Only few have seen my Spirit Caller with their very eyes. And now you will join them all in death, Birch Small! Witness my terrifying power, you bitch!"

A stream of fog absorbed into Birch's wrist, through its gaping hole she created. She was shocked, as she cried, as the blood was flying out, "What the hell is happening to my arm? The blood is evaporating from inside!"

 **SMASH!  
** A huge gaping hole appeared in her wrist, showing no blood. She screamed, holding her wrist. Enyama laughed, "It makes such a fine wound, did it not? That's right, this is _Justice –_ Spirit Caller that acts as a Stand; a Stand that's made of fog! Any wound that my Stand graze becomes a gaping hole! And then…"

A fog monster appeared from behind Birch, as it showed itself, with a crown and skull with bony hands. This was Enyama's Spirit Caller, the Stand of Justice!

"Justice wants to play, Birch Small…" Enyama smiled, as Birch's arm is contorted. Enyama continued, "My Spirit's fog controls your body part, like a puppet on a string! And now, you're one of my puppets to do as I please! YOU WILL DIE BY YOUR OWN HAND, BIRCH SMALL!"

Birch's right hand dove into her mouth, completely. She was choking, as her entire arm was suffocating her. Birch broke free of Enyama's control and yelled, "DAMN IT! YOU SHOULDN'T GET SO COCKY, YOU WICKED WITCH!"

She held her right arm out and produced her revolver, " ** _EMPEROR!_** "

She aimed her gun at Enyama and roared, " **DIE, YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!** " but then, she gasped, as the gun was turning to Birch, herself. And then…  
 **BANG!  
** Birch kills herself with her own gun, right in the face, only it was under the control of Justice. Birch falls dead, as Enyama smirks, "Justice prevails."

But then, upstairs, Yamabuki stepped out and called, "Huh? What the hell is that noise? Sounded like a giant explosion. It came from the room at the back of the downstairs lobby…"

She rushed down the stairs and went to find the noise. Enyama was hiding in the corner, sensing Yamabuki.

Michelle called, "Something wrong, Yamabuki?"

Heather said, "We heard something strange, and came to investigate."

Yamabuki replied, "Same here. I was about to check downstairs. I'll look in the lobby, first. Call me if you find anything, okay?"

She went downstairs, as Chazz was concerned, "hmm…"

Yamabuki made to the first floor, as Enyama grinned, behind the wall, "Your time's finally come, Yamabuki Suou!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	88. Episode 29 Chapter 4

At New York, near a downed Myu & Ricka, who were freed of MIO's control, but were incapacitated, Azusa told the story of how MIO was created to Asahi.

"My memory's a bit fuzzy, but I have knowledge from what we know about the gems." Azusa said, "But I think it's best to have someone else talk about it."

She approached Ricka and did an incantation, shining the blue spinel with her aura. Ricka woke up, and remained on the ground, " _Ricka. Machiyuki. Lovers._ "

Azusa said, "Machiyuki. Please, what do you know about the Fuji Power Cores _and_ Ikara Tokisaki."

Ricka then spoke, calmly and soothingly, explaining the story behind the Power Cores, Ikara Tokisaki, and MIO:  
" _It all started in this timeline: start of the Paleolithic Japan – fifteen thousand years ago.  
Ikara Tokisaki, an ancestor of Kurumi Tokisaki, discovered a mysterious gem that gives her life. She lived long enough to last throughout history, from the Paleolithic Era and the Yayoi Era to the Edo, Showa, and the era of today, Heisei.  
The gems were reintroduced, during the Muromachi Era, by one of Ikara's ancestors, in 1337, by the name of Takashi Tokisaki. Takashi just found a shining jade statue that holds up gems of different shapes, including a dark blue sapphire that holds pure power, the very same gem that somehow came to your time, and led to the death of Pastor Clifton Nevins. Takashi was responsible for making Ashikaga Takauji a shogun, in 1338. Years passed, as Shogun Takauji would make the southern court surrender, as the Shogun would wear the gem on his helmet, under Takashi's order. Because of the overwhelming power, he ordered his slaves to build Kinkaku-Ji. By a long time, in 1570, after Takashi died, the gems disappeared, and were buried in antiquity, during the Battle of Anegawa.  
By the Edo Era, the gems returned, and with it, another of the Tokisaki ancestors was responsible for another event in history: 1707 – the eruption of Mount Fuji. And after the Hoei Eruption, he died in that eruption. But all the gem powers that erupted in the great 1707 explosion were scattered around the city.  
Time passed, and the modern era began, and famous landmarks in Japan were made, including Mount Fuji. At the time, the gems hibernated for the past 400 years, as production and progress was increasing. The Heisei Era, your current era, didn't start until 1989. But… then enter Kurumi Tokisaki, Ikara's ancestor. As Kurumi was introduced, she was like her ancestor, and knows more knowledge of the Power Cores. But instead of using the powers, like her predecessors, she chose to rebel against the gem, and wants to protect the world.  
And then came that tragic day… Magnitude 9…_"

Asahi whispered, "The _2011 Tohoku Earthquake and Tsunami…_ "

Ricka continued, " _And when Fukushima erupted, it brought a huge powerful burst of energy into the gems, buried inside their hiding spots, making them all-powerful and all-resilient. But in order to do so, the robots of Japan must harness the energy, and study it to humankind, to preserve life. While some chose for evil purposes… like the Jewel Women, who was responsible for numerous disappearances and deaths. The stones eroded and grew, and were unearthed in numerous and famous landmarks around Tokyo. Temples around the country also bear gems, including the miniature cores, called Lust Cores. Tokisaki's passion for a better world created a history for Japan, including Tokyo. Kurumi Tokisaki, upon learning of the Jewel People's Perfect World evil plan, would stop at nothing to end the disaster, before it started. The main core, however, would somehow return to Fuji Forest. But all it did was summon others to be unearthed, for gem supremacy. Kurumi Tokisaki, having used the gem for good, caused an upscale of a robotic race, and its followers to unearth gems, to learn which has much power. The damage was already done.  
But… Ikara, in her final wish, before she passed on, created herself a beautiful daughter, infused with her DNA, and her promise._"

Asahi growled, "MIO."

Ricka continued, " _She used a dark blue gem that she created, that represents truth and moderation. And with it, she created her first android… a Jewel-Powered Daughter… the one called MIO. Her real name was Mio Akiyama, and she was built to be Ikara's beautiful and perfect daughter… but her essence made her pure evil. Once Ikara passed on, after living through fifteen thousand years, Mio took her place, and begat her evil ways. Ikara promises a perfect world… but instead, MIO promises that ambition of the perfect world… … …by turning it into darkness._ "

Asahi gasped, as Azusa said, deactivating Ricka, "MIO is held responsible for the actions of what she caused, since arrived, _including_ Miss Michelle Nevins's death. But… There was another – _Yui-Chan ._ "

Asahi asked, "Yui-Chan?"

Azusa said, "The android, Yui Hirasawa. She was created by the same gems as MIO's essence, only her side is a polar opposite, and was a good girl. Yui was created, not only to negate MIO's evil ambition, but she was built to _destroy_ MIO. Only… She's now gone…"

Asahi sobbed, "How sad."

Azusa walked to Myu's prone body and said, "I overheard Tohka Yatogami's premonition, three years ago, back in England. In _that_ past, The Gang had already been slewed, and MIO has taken everything. However, upon Tohka's death, everything's changed – The Gang is strong enough to fight MIO… while the vampire grows stronger by the minute. She underestimated all of you, only to realize that MIO is about to lose… With Yui-Bot gone, MIO is free to do whatever she wants. But in that beckoning, you and your friends have increased your powers, hundred times than before."

She beckoned Myu, as she sat up. She spoke, "Yes, my master…"

Asahi gasped, "NO!"

Azusa said, "Don't panic. She's already under _my_ entrance. I _was_ one of those things, you know."

Myu and Ricka stood in attention, as Azusa said, "Asahi Sakurai… You wield the card, _Justice_ … Live by that name, and stop MIO. I shall tend to these slaves, under my rule, only for the side of light. I shall leave you, for now, knowing the truth about MIO."

Asahi said, "One thing, before you go… How do you even know about this?"

Azusa turned away and said, "Because… Even for a cute kitty girl like me… you know everything, including what might happen, again… Especially what happened… to JoJo… What happened in Egypt, in 1988… What happened next, involving DIO and Pucci… and the death of Jotaro Kujo…"

Asahi gasped in horror, as Azusa concluded, "It _cannot_ be repeated, again… We've lost so many… How everyone died, in the war between good and evil, and twisting the worlds into numerous lands, cities, pacts, areas, and timelines. This timeline, involving Mio Akiyama… It's been 30 years, since the fall of DIO…"

Asahi asked, "Wait a minute! You mean… This is happening, _after_ the death of Dio Brando?! What are you-?"

Ricka and Myu were shone in a neon blue and pink aura, as Azusa said, "This is all I can give you. I have nothing more to tell you. My time here is over… at least, for now. Myu and Ricka will be under my care. They'll come back… Farewell, Asahi Sakurai…"

Asahi yelled, "WAIT!"

 **FLASH!**  
She was caught in a huge flash of light. Azusa and the ninjas vanished into thin air. Asahi was stunned, as she whispered, "No… This whole thing… How can the others believe me, if I told them this? I thought it was all in mangas. But this? Could this be…?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIX – The Souls are Freed!  
The Broken High Priestess!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in _Casa de Muñecas_ , as the ceremony for Harada and Mayu continued, Scarlet viewed the girl, holding a gun in her hand. She whispered, "Damn you, Broken Matt Hardy. You picked a fine time to warn me…"

* * *

Hours before she left to go visit the store, Scarlet was in her office, getting dressed.

"Mannequin wedding…" she scoffed, "Idiots. Like hell I'd go. Farra was serious… but hey, I get to meet the girl that helped save Agents Stevens and Sakurai. I wonder what she's like…"

She held her purse up and said, "Well, I may not be a Stone User, but at least I'll come for moral support, since Big Cass and Enzo assisted the matter."

She reached for the door, but her head started to sting. She shrieked, as she stepped back, feeling a disturbing presence. She cried, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** What the hell?"

She growled, "Shit! Another premonition!"

She called out, "SCRIBE!"

A young man in dark hair, wearing all black, was holding a scribe book, while smiling. She called out, I had _another_ premonition! And if that's what the case is… They're in danger! Write it down!"

The scribe wrote, " _A mannequin wedding will be shattered… Mayu Arita and Harada… forever separated… by a figure of their past. The dangers will befall, by the shards of a mannequin, made of wood…_ "

She bowed, "Thank you, scribe. Now, leave!"

The scribe left, as Scarlet snarled, "Two premonitions in _one_ week? This MIO is getting on my nerves!"

She opened the door, as Rook suddenly appeared, in astral projection. She gasped, "Agent Rook! Get out of my way!"

Rook said, "It's alright, ma'am. I am a ghost. I'm still in Asia. Apparently, Beth healed me, and I am going to rejoin the others, soon. I overheard your _Broken Brilliance_ being in play. Let me assist you. If you are to join in the Battle against MIO, you need _this_ card…"

He held the tarot card, and gave it to Scarlet. Rook vanished, as she was astounded. She whispered, as she looked at the card, " _The High Priestess…_ "

Scarlet then gasped, "THE STORE!"

She rushed off, throwing the card down. She then barked, "Rook! You better be right…"

Rook's image appeared in her office, just as she left, "Broken Brilliance _plus_ the High Priestess card… Scarlet Riley… You are now **_woken!_** I shall name your powers… _The Broken High Priestess!_ "

* * *

Scarlet saw the girl, as she held the gun in her hands. She whispered, "What do I do? Ungh… Damn it… She's going to destroy the mannequin… and Farra, as well, in mannequin form! I must act! But how?"

She thought, as she smirked, "I GOT IT!"

The girl held the gun up, as Scarlet boomed, " ** _Broken High Priestess!_** "

A huge pulse of psychic energy engulfed the crowd, as she ordered, "Pay attention to the show, and eyes on the display, only…"

She controlled everyone, except for the girl with the gun. She aimed at Harada and huffed, "This is for my sister, Kana… Goodbye, Harada."

Scarlet boomed, speaking through telepathic communications, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you, bitch!"

The girl stopped, as she asked, "Who are you?"

Scarlet said, via psychic powers, "One of AAW-New York's agents. Scarlet Riley, head of the New York Branch. I was invited to watch this… _charade…_ only to realize that I sense that you'd try something… Lisa…"

The girl was Lisa, the same woman that killed Harada, years ago, for revenge on him, dumping her sister, Kana, and forcing her to commit suicide.

"I know what he did, dumping your sister, was wrong… But murder is NO exception…" Scarlet said, "Put the gun down. You are NOT ruining this magical moment."

Lisa snarled, "My sister… she didn't have to die, because that bastard broke her heart… Harada is the same womanizer that he is…"

Scarlet said, "No, he's not… He cares mostly for his fans, more than anything in the world… Who do you think you are, solving that answer, with a gun?"

Lisa growled, "Where are you?"

"Behind you. I don't turn around, if I were you."

"You forget… I'll fire, and kill the mannequins, destroying them, ruining Harada's spirit, forever!"

"Even if you fire, they won't listen! I don't know why I do this, right now, but I have the ability to manipulate people to focus on one thing… even ignoring all gunfire, in the process. It may sound like a bad thing, but it's enough to stop _you_ , before you cause chaos in this store, hurting innocent lives! Put the damn gun away, now!"

In the display, the spirits of Mayu and Harada held hands and exchanged vows. As they spoke, Farra sensed, "Huh? Just now, I sensed a disturbance… but some twisted energy appeared, and shrouded it in stealth… Who did that?"

Cassandra viewed the crowd, as she spotted Lisa. She thought, "She's got a gun! What is she doing?"

Lisa shook in fear and said, "You… You can't scare me… I don't want… Harada… to be happy…"

Scarlet said, in psychic communication, "And _this_ is how you'll tarnish his namesake? Go ahead and pull the trigger, then. Because I'm done with this shit, you annoying cunt!"

Lisa cried, "FINE!" and aimed the gun at Harada. She then fired the gun, but couldn't budge her fingers. She whispered, as she was pulling the trigger, "I… I… I can't… I can't fire… Come on! FIRE, DAMN IT! I HATE YOU, HARADA!"

Scarlet smirked, "Figured it out, loser? I messed with your mind… and I had the ability to shut down your hand functions. Personally, I don't want another incident befall this country, not like _all those_ other incidents, before it. You're no CHA-hater, nor are you a revenger! All you are… is a terrorist!"

Farra viewed the crowd, in spirit form, as she gasped, "Wait… Scarlet?!"

Scarlet said to Lisa, while Lisa was still struggling, "You just try… If you harm one single hair on those innocent kids, even if they are made of wood, I will never forgive you…"

Lisa snarled, "Shut up! I BLAME YOU!"

She turned around and fired at Scarlet. " **FUCK OFF, WHORE!** "  
 **BANG!  
** The bullet went into Scarlet's face. But the small bullet nearly touched her nose. She took the bullet, midair, and said, "You _still_ don't get it? I figured you would try something stupid like that."

She grabbed her blouse and threw her to the front door, heading outside. She called, "YOU'RE BANNED FOR LIFE!"

Lisa was on the ground, as Scarlet left the building. Scarlet sealed the doors shut, from outside, and then turned to a downed Lisa. She confronted her and said, "There. Now, I don't have to use my psychic mind reading to talk to you. You're under arrest. Killing Harada will not bring your sister back."

She walked towards her and said, "Tell me… Does killing Harada make you feel better about yourself? My answer… is NO. Murder is never the answer. You should've helped your sister, when this happened. And look where it ended up… I know all about your thoughts… because _one man_ gave me a gift, to look into the future… and to help my friends, if needed. Luckily, thanks to my mind manipulation, they're glued to the display… and the wedding… while you and I have unfinished business."

Lisa pleaded, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY SISTER DIED, BECAUSE HE BROKE HER HEART! HE NEVER CARED ABOUT HER! KANA DIED, BECAUSE HE'S AN ASSHOLE!"

Scarlet barked, "OH? And what does _that_ make _you_? You're no different than Harada! You had no intention _or_ gall to use murder! Fangirls like you make me sick! Understand… Harada's dead, and that's all that matters! YOU ARE _NOT_ TARNISHING HIS MEMORIES!"

Lisa was on her knees and sobbed, "I'm sorry… Just don't hurt me… He started it, but I overreacted…"

Scarlet said, "Very well… At least you admit it, that it was a gut reaction… But you're not getting off, scot-free. Leave this city, now… and head back. I will overlook your misdeeds."

Lisa asked, "Spare me? After what I've done?"

Scarlet glares at her, as Lisa sobbed, "Okay… You win! I'll go, leave somewhere far away and never return. NO Japan, NO Korea, NO Philippines, and definitely NO America! Away from boy bands from there…"

Scarlet turned away and walked off, "Get lost."

Lisa growled, as she was humiliated. She held her gun high, "You're going to spare me, because of what I did? You were going to tell on me! Take one more step, and your psychic abilities will die!"

She grinned, "YOU FOOL! I have no remorse over what Harada did! He deserves to die, and you shall die, too, you stool pigeon! I refuse to have Harada be happy, because of what he did to Kana! My sister has been avenged, and I will not have this go as planned!"

She aimed at Scarlet's head and said, "Time to die, you hooker…"

Scarlet grumbled, "Oh, for the love of-."

She said, without looking, "Go ahead. Pull it…"

Lisa cried out, "I hate you, Harada! ALL MEN ARE THE SAME! **YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE Y-! I HATE Y-! I HA-!** "

She tried to pull the trigger, but couldn't, this time. Her fingers were stiffened and paralyzed. Lisa cried, "Ha-! Ha-! What the-?"

Scarlet grabbed the gun and turned it to Lisa, and said, "What's wrong? Were you going to shoot me, much as you were going to kill Harada's spirit? Lemme guess… Right here, in the neck? Or here… in your broken heart… OR MAYBE **HERE?** "

 **BANG!  
** She fired at Lisa's shoulder, and Lisa cried in pain, dropping the gun, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She dropped to the ground, as her left arm went limp. She cried, "WHY DIDN'T I FIRE? MY FINGERS ARE NUMB! MY BODY IS NUMB, TOO!"

Scarlet said, "Number than before… I stopped your digits, using my _Pyrokinesis_. I have the ability to stop your attacks, from inside, rendering you helpless… You bitch and complain, because you killed Harada, for Kana's death…"

Her aura glowed, as she boomed, "I killed someone, out of malice and hate, too, but you don't see _me_ whining about it! It is because she pissed me off. You'd be oblivious, too, if you haven't figured it out."

Lisa pleaded, "NO! FORGIVE ME! I GIVE UP! ARREST ME! I'M SORRY!"

Scarlet boomed, "Ask forgiveness for Harada, the man you killed, bitch! Do you think I had any intentions on forgiving you… _or_ letting you get away, that easily?"

Lisa sobbed, "All men… are the same… Harada… didn't have to… hurt Kana…"

Scarlet nodded, "I understand… Harada did it to her, and it was wrong. You know that Kana didn't have to kill herself, for the one she loved. You could've stopped her… but now it's too late…

with that being said…"

Her aura shone in a fiery burst of flames, " **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HARADA, IN THE FIRST PLACE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE, DELETE, DELETE, DELETE, DELETE, DELETE, DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!** "

She charged at Lisa, and roared, " **FALL TO MY BROKEN BRILLANCE, YOU MURDERER! ORAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She landed a barrage of punches, kicks, and blows, shouting and roaring, " **KESU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU- SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU! KESU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU! KESU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU! KESUUUUUUUUUUUU!** "

 ** _NOTE:_** _"Kesu" is Japanese meaning "To erase"._

 **KAPOW!  
** Lisa is sent flying into the trash pile, in a huge scream. She was unconscious, with her legs sticking out of the trash. Scarlet then held her notepad up and wrote something on it. She ripped the paper off and said, "My autograph is way more valuable than Harada's. I'd frame that. Remember my name, bitch."

She threw the paper to her, as she went back inside _Casa de Muñecas_. The slip of paper she wrote was her own name " _Scarlet Riley_ ".

She went back inside, as Farra's spirit sensed Scarlet. She whispered, "No way… While this is going on, she just beat up an innocent bystander."

Scarlet spoke, through Farra's head, "I'll explain later. Someone from Harada's past came back, and wanted to end the job. But I have her forever hold her peace… in jail."

Farra smiled, as Harada asked, "Lisa? She came back?"

Farra said, "To finish the job… I'm sorry, Harada…"

Mayu smiled, "It's fine… She's gone now. And I have you…"

Harada said, "I meant what I said, Mayu Arita… You're my kind of girl…"

Mayu giggled, "Oh, Harada…"

Farra said, "I now pronounce you… husband and wife…"

The crowd cheered, as Mayu and Harada kissed each other. Lights and confetti shot out, as a huge blinding light shone around them. Mayu whispered, as she was smiling, "Harada… You're my life…"

The souls and Farra are sucked into the light, as Farra said, "It's all over… But wait… Why am I going with you? I'm not dead!"

Harada said, "I guess… after we got married, that was it… We're going to heaven… resting in peace… Farra Stevens… For a young woman, caring only for others… Thank you."

Mayu smiled, "Yeah… For you, it was the greatest moment of my life… And one day, I hope you stop this vampire chick."

Farra said, "I guess I told too much. But I cared for _your_ safety, first. 18 days passed, and Mizuki's going for bad to worse. We'll stop MIO… the vampire chick, you call her… for you both…"

Harada grinned, "Thanks, Farra… Watch over us, okay?"

Mayu smiled, as they were floating away, "Goodbye…"

Harada and Mayu share one last kiss. And then, they vanished in the light, and were never seen again. Farra closed her eyes and prayed, "At least you will know love. Rest in peace."

Pollyanna suddenly appeared and said, "Congratulations, Farra…"

Farra asked, "Miss Pollyanna… Why are you-?"

A huge flash engulfed into her, as Pollyanna said, "They will rest in peace… and so will I. _Adios,_ Luther… Cassandra… and even you, Farra… All of you… Goodbye…"

 **XXXXX**

The light cleared, as the display remained in place. The audience was captivated, as they applauded. Scarlet was amazed, as she said, "Holy shit…"

Cassandra was worried, "Farra… Did she-? NO…"

She was worried that Farra was gone. After that, the store closed, and everyone loved the performance.

 **XXXXX**

That night, Farra's box, with her prone unconscious body inside, started to shake and rumble. She punched through the box and ripped open. She gasped for air, as she was moaning, "Man… How long… ungh… was I out… for?"

She coughed, while on the ground. A lone hand reached to her, as a voice said, "Here, Miss. Lemme help you."

She held her hand and then looked up at a girl in blonde hair and a light blue blouse and jeans. She was behind a few other girls, in different clothing. Farra asked, "Eh? _Santa Maria…_ Was this all a dream?"

The second girl, in brown hair, wearing a purple shirt and a blue skirt, said to her, "You were in this box… What happened?"

Farra looked at her hands and gasped, "I'm alive… … …but… … …"

She looked around and said, "Huh? The mannequins…"

She looked at each girl, and realized, "Oh, my… god… You're the…"

The first girl in light blue said, "It was funny… You were the one that said you'd rescue us… and this kind lady dressed us in these cool clothes…"

"Kind la-?" Farra asked.

The third girl, with her blonde hair done in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt and beige shorts, "We were frozen solid, but something appeared, and we suddenly woke up here…"

The fourth girl in brown hair, all wavy and long, added, "Yeah… It was like… … …a very bizarre experience."

Farra said, as she was sniffling, "Well… it's nothing, really… I'm glad you're alright…"

She was sobbing, as the girls laughed, "ALRIGHT! We're free!"

They hugged Farra, as they were happy to be free of _Temperance's_ evil spell. Farra thought, as she was smiling, "Miss Pollyanna… Thank you… You're the best… _Adios,_ my mentor…"

* * *

One hour later, all the girls that were in the warehouse were sent away, back to where they belonged, after they were kidnapped. Scarlet gave Farra a cup of tea and said, "I can't believe that a single perverted man would kidnap girls and make them into display dummies. Farra, you can explain it all to me."

Farra said, "Well, I wish I could, but… Sena…"

Cassandra said, "I know. She didn't respond. But what I can know is this… Sena will remain with us, in _Casa de Muñecas_ , until you finish off MIO. We have faith in you, guys."

Scarlet said, "Well, thank you… uh, Miss Martinez…"

Cassandra bowed, and said, " _Gracias, Señora Riley_. But I want to know one thing… Someone brandished a gun here, and you tossed her out!"

Farra said, "Yeah. I sensed you, and you were suddenly violent."

Scarlet smirked, "Well… I have ways. But I can't explain. This guy, Harada, was killed by that bitch. So, I gave her _justice_ , Scarlet Riley Style…"

She thought, "Actually, I can thank Rook for the power boost. I owe him one."

 ** _Wild Card member:  
Scarlet Riley – Broken High Priestess (Spirit Caller) – Abilities: Pyrokinesis and Clairvoyance_**

Farra said, "Well, I don't think we'll know, yet. But what we do know is that this store is now protected…"

Scarlet huffed, "At least I saved _you_ , for once…" and then smirked and added, "Now, we're even."

Luther smiled, "And I have you girls to thank."

He said to Scarlet, "Miss Riley, is it? Such a beauty in red hair… and an alluring figure… My gratitude is forever in your debt, for saving tonight's performance."

Scarlet huffed, "Oh, blow it out your ass, pervert. And keep your thanks. I did it for Farra's sake."

Farra said, "Be nice, ma'am! He is saying thank you."

Scarlet huffed, "Sorry. _No habla pervert in pink_!"

Luther was annoyed, "Oh, come on! It's how I dress!"

Cassandra giggled, "He's just happy… Now that he owns 100% ownership to _mi madré's_ store, he is so happy. And we have you four to thank… Farra, Asahi, Miss Aoi, and Miss Riley…"

Scarlet looked around, "Huh? Speaking of, where's Agent Sakurai?"

Farra said, "She and Myu-Myu left, this afternoon. Where did she go?"

Asahi returned, as she moaned, panting for air, "Farra… … …Danger… … …emits… … …Japan… … … …"

Scarlet cried, "Breathe, Asa! Breathe!"

Asahi dropped down and moaned, as Farra said, "Uh-oh… She's badly hurt. She better tell us what just happened…"

Scarlet said, "You do that. I'll have a word with _Cassandroid_ over here."

" _Cassandroid?_ " Cassandra asked, " _¿Por qué llamarme Cassandroid?_ "

Scarlet gave her a badge, which says " _Cassandra Martinez – AAW-New York – C-Squad_ ". She added, "You want to help stop MIO, right?"

Cassandra nodded, " _Si, el jefe_."

Scarlet said, "We needed brains for The Gang. And don't worry about a picture. Once we finish, you can have that updated."

She saluted, "For your heroism, against the evil forces of the vampire android, and for rescuing Agents Stevens and Sakurai, I welcome you to _Alliance Across the World – New York Branch_. Congratulations, Cassandroid."

Cassandra smiled, "Thank you, ma'am."

She glared, "Also, please don't call me that, _por favor_?"

Scarlet said, "Yeah, sorry. Cassie, right?"

Cassandra winked, " _Yo soy Cassandra Juliet Martinez. Haré lo mejor que pueda, señorita._ "

Cassandra left to join Farra, as Scarlet huffed, "Eh. _Casssandroid_ , it is, then."

 **XXXXX**

The following hour, the girls were outside, as Farra said, "Asahi… Is that true?"

Asahi replied, "Yes. After I stopped Myu-Myu, a figure came to me and told me much about MIO… I know it's not much, but history may repeat itself, if we're not careful. 1988 saw the death and end of Dio Brando, but years passed, and we lost so much… including Kajou, Tohka, and-."

"Jotaro Kujo?" Cassandra said, "Yes. It was sad… I've heard horrible things, back when the world was being manipulated. The only Joestar I know of that existed was Josuke Higashikata."

Scarlet huffed, "I was gonna say that. But still, it's all just fiction. I never thought the _Moji Mikisa_ would bend the fabrications of anime and manga, and turn it into real life. A lot has happened, but I do not want to witness more death and despair. I was there, when I sensed you guys, doing this wedding. I never knew it was for real. But I'm happy you guys are safe."

Farra saluted, "Thanks, ma'am."

Asahi asked, "So, what will happen to Sena? Will she be a mannequin, forever?"

Cassandra said, "Luther will watch over her. I tried to remove the gem, but it was stuck. Myu was defeated, but…"

Asahi said, "I know what… Myu's a puppet controlled by MIO. So, to free Sena, we eliminate the core root."

Scarlet said, "Do whatever you want. I'll stay back and tend to Mizuki… when you guys go to Egypt. I'm not ready to face her…"

Farra asked, "Huh? Why not?"

Scarlet said, "I don't know if I can face this vampire, myself. Just now, I had this power, and at a young age… I'm not sure if I'll survive… Plus, _someone_ has to watch over Mizuki, with the allotted days remaining for her to live. Besides, you guys are strong enough to face it."

Asahi blushed, "Thanks…"

Cassandra smiled and said, "Yes. I believe we will handle ourselves fine."

Luther returned, as he gave Cassandra a small red toolbox. He said to her, "Here. If you plan to leave to Egypt soon, _hermana_ , you may need to repair yourself, now and then."

Cassandra nodded, as Farra said, "She'll be fine. She's in safe hands. She's a hero, as much as us."

Luther then said, "Indeed. Also, when this is over, and you win… How would you like to work here, for old time's sake? Some of the girls that you saved wanted a job here. And I hired them, on the spot. But they need a mentor to look up to, like how _mi madré_ mentored you."

Farra bit her lip and shook, "I… uh… I don't know…"

Luther said, "For _mi madré_ , Farra… Please? You did everything for me, and now, I want you to come back for Miss Polly… What do you say?"

Farra was nervous, as Asahi agreed, while Scarlet scoffed. Farra asked, "Cassie?"

Cassandra said, "It's your choice. I'm not deciding for _him_. It's all up to you."

Farra then answered, as she held his hands, "Yes. Okay. When I return, I will come back and work here. I can't escape the past, anymore. Thank you for everything, Luther… Cassie… I'll come to this place, when I return soon. Thank you."

She giggled, "Besides, you always needed someone for the job. I'm your _Perfect Mannequin_."

Scarlet asked, "Eh? What the fuck is she talking about?"

Asahi said, "I'll explain, on the way back."

Farra said, "I'll take care of Cassie. Luther…"

Luther said, as he let go, " _Adiós, amigos… Adiós, hermana… Adiós, mi maniquí perfecto._ "

Farra smiled, "Goodbye…"

Luther went back in, as he locked the door and flipped the sign to "CLOSED". Farra then said, closing her eyes, "I'm ready to go home now…"

Asahi held her shoulder, as she smiled, "Farra…"

She turned to the window, seeing Sena, in mannequin form, wearing her clothes, posing with her right arm on her hip and her left arm on her head. Asahi thought, "I promise, Sena Aoi… For you… MIO will be destroyed. We'll bring you back… along with Mizuki. We promise."

Just then, the BattleVan drove by, as Mundy asked, "OI! Did we miss anything?"

Scarlet yelled, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Mundy gasped, "Scarlet?! Uh… hey, baby…"

Scarlet barked, "SHUT IT! I'm going back to HQ. Agent Cooke, move! I sit next to Osky."

Steven huffed, as he said, "No."

Scarlet ordered, "Don't you talk to your boss like that, you doucheba-!"

Steven yelled at her, " **SHUT UP! THE LAST THING I WANT IS YOU, PISSING ME OFF! RIDE IN THE BACK!** "

Scarlet was shocked, as Farra blushed heavily, "He's so awesome~!"

Cassandra asked in astonishment, " _Santa Maria…_ What lungs…"

Mundy said, "Uh… You better do as he says… He and I have had a tough day…"

Scarlet asked, "Huh? What happened?"

Mundy said, "Get in. We'll explain, on the way back to HQ."

He then asked, "OI! Hold on! Who's this beauty in specs? She a lovely koala?"

Scarlet barked, "OSKY!"

Mundy apologized, "Sorry, babe…"

Cassandra bowed and said, " _Hola, señor. Yo soy Cassandra Juliet Martinez_."

Farra said, "This is a friend of mine, and our newest member… She wishes to come with us to Egypt, once the others arrive."

Scarlet said, "From what we know now, the others are now in Pakistan, and are closer to Egypt. Hope they're okay."

Asahi called, "SHOTGUN~!" but Steven halted her, "No."

She sobbed, "Oh, right… But you never got off your seat."

He replied, "I've got a worse case of a beat down, today…"

The girls stepped in, as Mundy drove back to HQ, explaining what Steven and Mundy did, while in New Jersey, and on the way back.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in an undisclosed area in America, Azusa was taking apart Myu, with her long pink hair flowing and completely naked. Her huge breasts were covered by her hair, as she was removed of her lower body, arms, and stomach plate. Azusa began to remove Myu's face and said, "There… For an android, you sure are helpful. If these Power Cores are linked to MIO, maybe I can contact Yui-Chan… and have her help us. Being Jewel Women, what could be their weakness? Sunlight helps, but maybe more… I don't wish to see these girls become dust, when this is over…"

Ricka was already in pieces, with her head on the side, and her naked body in a pile. Ricka spoke, "Jewel. Lovers. Jewel. Lovers."

Azusa replied, "I understand… But this is serious… I can't send you out to aide me, yet. At your condition, it's not going to be easy. Plus, I promise Asahi to bring you guys back. Only, how?"

She continued to dissect Myu, looking for answers on how to stop MIO.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Pakistan, Enyama was leering towards Yamabuki, as she was looking around.

"Yamabuki Suou, I shall enjoy killing you. To avenge my daughter, I shall rip your insides out, while you watch!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	89. Episode 29 Chapter 5

At a small hotel in Pakistan, Enyama Rumin was close to getting to Yamabuki, who killed her daughter, ROZ.

"At last, vengeance will be mine, and justice will be served!" Enyama thought, "But I can't let her find Birch's body here, or my chance will be lost!"

She dragged away Birch's corpse, as Yamabuki was at the front desk. "She's not in the front desk."

Enyama panicked, "It'll be even more worse, if the other four show up! I need to kill them, one by one… Stay back! Go away!"

She realized that Yamabuki is getting closer to her. She knocked on the door and called, "Madame, are you okay? I thought I heard a crash, over there. Hello?"

She stepped in, as she called, "Ma'am, I'm coming in-!"

 **CRASH!  
** Enyama crashed to the floor, as Yamabuki gasped.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIX – Chapter 5: Justice is Served?  
Enyama Found Out!_**

* * *

Enyama crashed into a table, but got up and laughed. Yamabuki rushed to her and gasped, "OH, NO! What happened here?"

Enyama said, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just a tiny fall. Just bruised my hip."

Yamabuki barked, "LIAR! You had too many accidents, in your age! You shouldn't be in such pain! I mean, you had your left hand burned. You're much too careless!"

"Oh, thank you, dearie." Enyama smiled, "I am fine. NO problem, I promise."

She thought, annoyed and impatient, "Get out, get out, GET OUT! WHO SAID YOU COULD COME IN HERE, DAMN IT?"

Apparently, Yamabuki was behind Birch Small's corpse, and doesn't notice it. Enyama uses her fog magic to drag Birch away, as Yamabuki treated to her.

"I'll spare your suffering, for now, Ninja Brat…" she thought, "But I'll kill you, much I did that bastard, Birch Small! All it takes is a tiny little wound on anywhere… AND THEN, YOU'RE FINISHED! I'll turn you into my own puppet of justice!"

Yamabuki looked around and asked, "Hmm?"

She then picked up her staff and said, "Ma'am, you seemed to be a little disturbed. You're sweating bullets."

Enyama pleaded, "It's nothing! Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just go back to your room and get some rest."

Yamabuki smiled, "Well, if you insist. One thing, before I go… Do you run this hotel, by yourself? Don't you… have a family to assist you? Like a son?"

Enyama gasped in shock, hearing Yamabuki's words. She growled, as she was still hell-bent over her. Yamabuki asked if she was okay, but Enyama stuttered, "Uhhh… I gotten used to living alone…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Sounds lonely to me… Just think, life with a son and daughter-in-law, or the other way around. Your grandkids could run around and play in the lobby. They'd definitely cheer this place up. But it gets a little noisy. That's what makes families great~!"

Enyama stammered on, and then started to growl. Yamabuki asked, "Hey, what's the matter? Did you had someone like that, before? If you like a daughter, she'd be much older than me… Well, she wouldn't be that beautiful than me…"

Enyama groaned and stuttered, and said, "N-n-no! She passed away!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. That was terrible of me to say that…"

Enyama thought, in anger, " _You're_ the one who killed her, you monster! I despise you! I'll slaughter you! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!"

Yamabuki pulled up a chair, as she instructed, "Please, just sit down. I'll give you a nice back rub~!"

She rubbed her back and said, "I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I lost my grandma, when I was only in Kindergarten. Ah, the memories… Isn't it nostalgic? Besides, tonight, you can think of me as your own daughter. Right? I can do anything you ask, ma'am…"

Enyama held her anger and thought to herself, "YOU ANNOYING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU, IF I HAD THE CHANCE, RIGHT NOW!"

"WOW! You're so tense, ma'am!" Yamabuki laughed, "I guess living alone must be pretty tough on you."

As Yamabuki tend to Enyama, a hoarse moan was made, as Birch crawled out from under the couch, slowly and painfully. She cried to Yamabuki, as Enyama gasped.

"HUH?" Yamabuki cried, "What is _she_ doing here? NO! That face!"

Enyama barked, "Birch! How is she still alive? That miscreant made her Stand vanish, as soon as the bullet made it to her mouth!"

She lunged behind Yamabuki, as Birch cried, "Look behind you, Yamabuki! BEHIND YOU, YOU FOOL!"

Yamabuki yelled, "YOU'RE BIRCH SMALL!"

Enyama stabbed Yamabuki, but using her ninja instincts, Yamabuki grabbed her arms and shouted, "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Enyama roared, "GETTING MY VENGEANCE! I AM ENYAMA RUMIN! REMEMBER THAT NAME, YAMABUKI SUOU? I'M THE MOTHER OF ROZALYN, THE GIRL YOU MERCILESSLY KILLED IN COLD BLOOD!"

Yamabuki gasped, "HUH? YOU'RE HER-?"

Enyama used her scissors in a fast pace jabbing, but Yamabuki countered, " ** _NINJA CHARIOT!_** "

They changed sword strikes, scissors to katana, as Yamabuki roared, "SO, you're a Spirit Caller, all along!"

Enyama yelled, "You played the part of murdering my daughter, and I'll make sure you will pay for that!"

Yamabuki cried, "MISS NEVINS, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Enyama laughed, "She can't help you… In fact, none of your friends cannot save you! BECAUSE…"

From deep within the fog, the townspeople appeared, with glowing red eyes, and were moaning like zombies. In fact, they were the same people that Team Nevins met, firsthand.

"WAIT!" Yamabuki recognized the corpse from earlier, "IT'S YOU! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS? ZOMBIES?! But you're dead! You were dead, when we got here! YOU'RE THE ONE FROM INDIA!"

She was surrounded, as she yelled, "HOLY SHIT, WE'VE GOT ZOMBIES!"

Enyama roared, "Behold the terrifying powers of my Stand, Justice! One can only have one Stand or Spirit, but Justice, the Fog Stand, can transform the dead into my personal army! It can control hundreds of corpses! EVEN THOUSANDS OF THEM!"

Yamabuki cried, "You… You think you could take this grudge a bit too far? To think a Stand like that could be after us! I had no idea!"

Birch gasped, "This whole town's got a thing for you! If she gives you a wound like that, she'll turn you into her own personal puppet!"

Enyama said, "I only need to take a scratch from you. Doesn't take much. Soon, you'll be mine, and my Stand, Justice, will take care of the rest! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Yamabuki ran off, avoiding the attack. "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Birch yelled, "NO! YAMABUKI! TAKE ME WITH YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE!"

Yamabuki barked, "OH, SHUT UP! Did you forget about wounding my friend, Rook? Why the hell would I save _you_? You're on your own, pal!"

She dashed off, as Enyama yelled out, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE RIGHTEOUS VENGEANCE OF JUSTICE, YAMABUKI SUOU! I'LL YANK YOUR BRAINS OUT OF YOUR NOSTRILS! I'LL SHATTER YOUR BONES INTO SHARDS, AND SNAP YOUR SPINE IN HALF! AND I'LL SQUEEZE YOUR TITS OFF, UNTIL THEY POP! **MY VENGEANCE COMES NOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!** "

She and her zombie horde chased after Yamabuki. She gasped and she shrieked, "SHE'S PSYCHOTIC! HOW CAN AN OLD LADY LIKE HER RUN SO FAST?"

Enyama threw her scissors towards Yamabuki. She escaped through the door, and then slammed it shut. The scissors landed on the door, nearly missing her. Enyama roared, "DAMN IT! The coward escaped into the back room! AFTER HER, YOU FOOLS! BREAK DOWN THE DOOR, AT ONCE!"

Outside a dank hallway, Yamabuki was on the other side, barricading the door. She panted, as she was holding the chair, to stop the door from opening. She looked around and said, "Just my luck… This hallway leads to the basement…"

She tried to open the doors, and added, "Miss Nevins and the others are far away from me. I don't think they can hear me. But… Those zombies are trouble. If I let one single wound strike me, I'm in trouble! She'll control me, much like Birch!"

She growled, "DAMN IT! Isn't there _any way_ outside?"

She looked at the window and huffed, "And of course, the windows have iron bars on it. I can't get out! Crafty old buzzard!"

She rushed off to another room, and hid. The chair broke off, as Yamabuki heard it from inside her hiding spot. "SHIT! They broke the door down. But luckily, they cannot find me. Times like this I would use my Ninja Stealth… But I'm too nervous. At this point, it looks like I'll fight them off! But I'll have to keep these freaks away from my skin, as quick as possible!"

She heard footsteps, as Yamabuki went to a dark spot of the dark room. She whispered, "They're checking every room. I was afraid of this…"

She then gasped, and realized where she was in. She was in a bathroom. She groaned, "Oh, wait a minute… I just realized something… COME ON! NOT AGAIN! DID I GET INTO ANOTHER BATHROOM? Why do I always get ambush into a bathroom? DAMN IT! And to make matters best, I finally found it! Sarcasm aside, it's filthy!"

She prepared to fight, "Alright… Just try it! But the sooner you appear, my Chariot will chop off four of you, in a single breath!"

The zombies left, as Yamabuki calmed down. She thought, "Huh? Something isn't right. It's all quiet over there… Damn zombies… That old hag… What the hell are they doing? Aren't they going to break down the door?"

She peeked into the keyhole, and then gulped. She thought, "Come on, what's taking you so long?"

She saw an eye through the keyhole, and then she shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAGH! They were peeking through the keyhole, the whole time!"

One of the zombies lashed its tongue through the keyhole, and slashed into Yamabuki's tongue. She cried out, bleeding a bit, "DAMN IT! THAT FREAK GOT MY TONGUE! NOT GOOD!"

She was being pulled in, as Enyama cried, "YES! YOU'RE FINALLY UNDER JUSTICE'S CONTROL! And now, if you don't come out of that door, I'm pulling out your entire body through the keyhole, YOU SHITTY LITTLE BRAT!"

Yamabuki was pulled out of the closet, and was pulled towards Enyama and her horde of zombies. The zombies were forced to laugh, as Enyama cackled, while throwing Yamabuki around in the hallway, using her fog powers, "YES! EMBRACE YOUR SUFFERING, SUOU! This is more than enough pain and torment that you gave Rozalyn! Because of you, my precious baby girl died in your despicable hands!"

She grinned, "Now then… How about we let you clean the bathroom, eh? You say it's filthy?"

Yamabuki was pulled back in, but she struggled to push herself back inside. Enyama is forcing her to lick the toilet, until it's clean.

"PLEASE!" She cried, "ANYTHING BUT THAAAAAAAAT!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Chazz appeared in the lobby, as Enyama asked, "OH! You startled me! You must learn to knock, young man. What can I do for you?"

Chazz said, "I _did_ knock, old crone. I was looking for Yamabuki. And I think you had something to do with it. Maybe you didn't hear me, because you were too busy. I wonder what. Seen her, grandma?"

Enyama stammered, as Chazz glared at her, cold and intimidating. She thought, "He can't know… He's clever! Unlike Yamabuki, he asks the right questions to gets what he wants! Play dumb… so I cannot fall for his tricks. NO! Then he'll grow suspicious. I have to think of something else.  
I know… I'll tell him where Yamabuki is. And just as he turns his back, I'll turn him into a huge pincushion. Then, he'll be _easy pickings_ for my Justice… likewise the other three."

Enyama smiled, "Yes, of course I can help you, Mr. Princeton. She and I were just having a lovely chat."

"Oh?"

Back inside the bathroom, Yamabuki was still struggling to keep her mouth away from the toilet, since her small wound was under Enyama's control. She overheard Chazz and thought, "He's doomed! Chazz doesn't know! A tiny scratch will be his end! Stay back! Tell Miss Nevins, Peter, & Heather… THAT HAG IS THE ENEMY!"

Enyama said, "She's been in the bathroom. But she's been there, for quite some time."

Chazz huffed, "Of course, she's taking a shit. This door here?"

"Yes."

He went to the bathroom door, as Yamabuki thought, in embarrassment, " _Of course, she's taking a shit…_ Stupid emotionless moron…"

Enyama said, "Once you're through the door, take a left turn. The bathroom is at the very end of the hall."

She thought, "What an incompetent fool! You're a child, after all! Killing Yamabuki will please my daughter's blessing! And spilling Chazz Princeton's blood will have Lady MIO make Egypt into jubilation!"

She lunged at Chazz, at his back, using her scissors. She stabbed him right in the spine. But…  
 **TRIP!  
** "Oh, yeah, one question. You have a second?" He tripped Enyama down, and then turned to her, on the floor.

 **STAB!  
** She was suddenly stabbed into her right eye, as Chazz asked, "Huh? You okay, Grandma? Did you trip, or were you just that clumsy?"

Luckily, the scissors missed her face, as she was startled.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _No more copouts, PLEASE!_

"That… was too close!" She cried.

He said, "Should be more careful. It could've been bad, going into your eye, or into the jugular of that scrawny little neck of yours… You're pretty damn lucky."

He said, as she was sweating bullets, "Sorry to ask, before you get up, but I have a few more questions… First on the list is how do you know my name is Chazz Princeton? I never told you my name… until now. NO ONE HAS! Not since we got here. I find that strange."

Enyama gasped in horror, as Chazz asked her, "Come on… Tell me. You know, it's funny. Maybe because it's when I watch _Columbo,_ as a kid. But it's the little details that keep me up, at night."

Enyama then said, "OH! You're beginning to hurt this old lady's feelings! It's… AHEM! It's on the guest book. You and your friends wrote on the guestbook, earlier. Don't tell me you don't remember that. You wrote _Chazz Princeton_ , yes…"

He showed her the guestbook and said, "Oh. You mean, _this_ guestbook?"

She said, "Yes. That's it. Your name is right here."

She then showed Chazz his named he signed. It said " _Chad Princeton_ ". **_WAIT, WHAT?_**

She gasped, "HUH? **_CHAD_** **PRINCETON?!** "

Chazz explained, " _Chazz Princeton_ wasn't written _anywhere_ in this guestbook. Calling out Nevins, when we first met, was your first mistake! I suspected you, since. I told the others not to use my name… and yet, you know it. Which can only mean…"

She stammered, as she was found out. Chazz said, "It means one thing… SO CUT THE CRAP, YOU OLD HAG! I know who you are now! You're one of the Stand Users that's been after us! The jig is up!"

Enyama growled in anger, as Chazz called, "What's the matter now? You're gonna show me your Stand or Spirit and fight me?"

The door bust open, as Enyama roared, "YOU'RE LOOKING RIGHT AT IT!"

The zombies appeared in a huge cloud of fog. They piled up onto Chazz, crushing him down to the floor. But Ojama Star appeared and pushed them all off.  
" **DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RAAAAAH!** "  
One by one, he punched out all the zombies off the building. Chazz stared down at Enyama, but…  
 **STAB!  
** A baby zombie stabbed a carrot into his left leg. Enyama cackled, "AHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MY STAND JUSTICE _ALWAYS_ PREVAILS! ALL IT NEEDS IS ONE SMALL SCRATCH! And then, my dear Spirit Caller, your life becomes as good as forfeit! You've fallen into my trap, Princeton!"

Birch appeared with a wounded Yamabuki. Chazz cried, "YAMABUKI!"

Birch called, "CHAZZ! It's me, Birch Small! Enyama's Spirit Caller is entirely made of fog! That's her power! It's BOTH a Spirit AND a Stand! It'll split your wound, wide open, and blows into your body! That's how she controls you! It'll even control corpses!"

Chazz glared at Enyama, "I get it now…"

Enyama yelled, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BIRCH!"

Birch's right hand is jabbed into her own mouth, using Enyama's control. Ojama Star appeared and punched at the Justice Spirit. It exploded into a huge cloud of vapor. Enyama cackled, as she said, "YOU IDIOT! Can you punch the fog with your fists, shoot it with your gun, or cut it with your sword? I don't think so!"

Justice remerged, as she continued, "ABSOLUTELY FUTILE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO, AS YOU WILL ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"

Birch sobbed, "Her Spirit and Stand is bigger than ours! Ours is weak upon comparison! We're done for! Nothing stands a chance against Justice!"

Enyama said, "Lovely… That's what I wanted to hear, Birch Small. Your fearful praise give me joy… Now, I'll control you, too, Chazz."

Yamabuki cried, "CHAZZ! HURRY! RUN AWAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Chazz huffed, holding his finger up, "Good grief. I don't need to run. Before that hag breathes another word, I'll smash her Spirit, and send her packing."

"Huh?" Enyama asked, "What was that? I could've sworn it was a proclamation from you! _Before I take another breath, you're going to beat me?_ Well, I'll do that!"

She started to breath, but her face turned blue. She started choking, and tried to breath, but she turned purple, as she cried out, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

 **PSHOOOOOOOOOO!  
** Ojama Star started to inhale the entire Justice Spirit, as Yamabuki cried, "WHOA! THAT OJAMA SPIRIT IS LIKE A VACUUM! HE'S SUCKING ENYAMA'S ENTIRE STAND INTO HIS MOUTH!"

"NO! STOP! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Enyama yelled.

Yamabuki cried, "AND HE'S HOLDING IT IN! HE'S SUFFOCATING THAT BITCH!"

Enyama started to gag and croak, and then her eyes went dilated and blank. She collapsed, as Ojama Star inhaled her entire Stand inside him. Chazz said, "See that? Looks like your head is in a bit of a fog. If you ask me, that's justice, at its finest."

Enyama gagged, as she was foaming in the mouth, "DAMN THEM… I'M… SO ANGRY!"

 ** _[Enyama Rumin – Justice: RETIRED]_**

* * *

At the lobby, Yamabuki coughed, as she was helped up by Peter & Heather. The others arrived, upon hearing Chazz has bested Enyama. Heather asked, "Jesus… What have you been licking? Your tongue looked a bit dark."

Yamabuki giggled and coughed, "What do you mean what have I been licking? That is the most childish things I have ever been asked. But I don't see why that matters…"

She coughed, and then answered, "The toilet… But I was under her control… That's why…"

Peter grumbled, "Sick, huh? I don't blame you."

Michelle asked, "Ehhhh? You were licking what again?"

Yamabuki barked, "WHO CARES WHAT IT WAS? I just need to disinfect my tongue! GIMME THE MEDICINE, ALREADY!"

Michelle giggled, as Heather asked, "I thought I heard the word " _toilet_ ", just now. Why are you giggling?"

Michelle whispered to Heather, "Actually, I already knew about it. But I couldn't resist picking on her, first."

Yamabuki roared, "HOLD ON! CHAZZ! You knew about it, too, AND HE TOLD YOU! OR, **MAYBE YOUR ESP PERK ALREADY KNEW! SHITTY OLD HAG! YOU WERE MESSING WITH ME! FORGET THE MEDICINE!** "

She marched off, as Michelle laughed, "Here now, Yamabuki! I was just teasing! Come here and I'll fix you up. If you don't get it treated, it'll be infected."

Michelle coughed, "AHEM! …toilet… AHEM! …you licked it real good…"

Peter huffed, "Monster."

Yamabuki snarled, as Michelle was on the floor, laughing, "GRAAAAAGH! Peter, Heather, Chazz, let's just get the hell out of here!"

Chazz called, "Everyone! Come outside!"

The others head out, as Chazz looked to the ground. The fog cleared up, revealing numerous tombstones all around the city.

"What on Earth?!" Michelle gasped, "We stepped outside of the hotel, and we… this is… a…"

Heather replied, "It's a graveyard. She was using her Justice to make this graveyard a town… and a hotel."

Yamabuki said, "So, the whole time we were here, it was all a huge cemetery, and we were talking to corpses who were six feet under. That hag is really creative."

Peter held up Enyama, unconscious and tied up, as he said, "Yeah… and I'll bet HQ will hear her story, once we drop her off at the Speedwagon Foundation… and then behind bars."

Yamabuki roared, "YOU'RE TAKING HER WITH US? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Peter said, "And then some. We need to know if there are any more Spirit, Stand, or Jewel Users, around here. Plus, we worry about the others, back in America. Lewis Andrews has a brother, named Parker; and they both shared the Temperance card."

Heather replied, "Farra and Asahi already took care of that guy, I bet."

Peter said, "But the old hag, we may need her. We need to know what powers they hold, and where MIO is located, where she dug her hole in Egypt… _and_ to know _her_ powers, as well. Moreover, Mr. Nevins, as well…"

Michelle explained, "If we get the hag to tell us, we'll finally have the edge on us. That's worth the risk of dragging her around. She confesses, first, and we incarcerate her, later."

Heather said, "I highly doubt she'll share any information to us."

Michelle said, "Leave it to me! I'll project everything on a TV screen, using Hermit Ghost."

Yamabuki smiled, "GOOD IDEA! Next town we hop over, we'll use a TV there!"

The car engine turns over, as Birch was in the wheel, stealing their car. She drove away, leaving Team Nevins behind. Yamabuki and Heather chase after her.

"YOU SLIMEBALL! BIRCH SMAAAAAAAAAALL!" Yamabuki hollered.

Heather cried, "THAT'S OUR CAR!"

Birch called out, "Sorry, girls, but I'm sticking with MIO, throughout! Catch ya later! …provided that MIO or Mr. Nevins doesn't kill you, first!  
A little advice for you all – I would put a bullet into that old lady's temple, real soon, or else you'll find how terrifying MIO really is! And you do NOT want that!"

She disappeared, escaping The Gang, _again_. Yamabuki complained, as the others were confused, "Does _anyone_ know what she's talking about? Because I don't!"

As Team Nevins ponder of what Birch said, as she made her escape, they leave Pakistan and Enyama's graveyard, heading to their next town, with the old hag in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Azusa's hut, she rebuilt Myu, as she was in her ninja outfit. She remains in place, with her eyes closed and her body stiff. She then said, as she held up the pink kunzite gem she removed, "That gem… it haunts me so… That damnable woman… created by vile hatred and darkness. I promise… MIO… this will be your ending."

She smashed the gem with her hand, crushing it by balling her fist. She then dropped to her knees, and then moaned, holding the scar on her chest. She coughed and moaned, "Ungh… The Power Cores… I said to myself… I go near none of those, again…"

She whispered in tongue, as she recovered her wounds. Her scar remained, as she growled, "Damn you… I will not succumb to the gem, again… even if I have to turn again. I want my humanity back."

She was getting up, as a figure appeared from behind her. He spoke, as he said, "These violent times have violent ends… Azusa…"

Azusa gasped, as she heard a voice. She then whispered, without turning around, "Budo…"

A boy in silver hair and pale skin appeared towards Azusa, from behind her, and said to her, "Tell me… Is crushing the Power Core enough to regain your humanity? If MIO dies, what will become of you?"

Azusa dropped her head and sniffled. He asked, "These two girls… They are MIO's pawns."

She replied, "NO… They were used… as puppets… changed to become mindless pawns… And now, they are close… to the end… MIO must be stopped… and the end… of this _long_ … and _horrific_ nightmare…"

Azusa wept, as she held herself, "MIO made me a monster… I defied her, to save everyone… But I'm scared… What will I do?"

Budo held up a diary and said, "Here. MIO, this vampire android left this… Soon, you'll understand why… she wants the world in her grasp, and then turn it into darkness."

Azusa held the diary and looked at the cover. She whispered, " _Dio Brando's diary…_ "

She read a passage, as she was worried. Budo nodded and said, "This page here… You will understand… It's horrifying to understand. But soon… All will be answered… and everyone, fated to stop this nightmare, must be stopped."

Azusa read the diary, and then said, "This was burned away, long ago… How did it somehow come back?"

Budo said, "A copy. This page, you see here, will explain everything…"

* * *

Back in New York, the others made it to HQ, as Steven sighed, "Thank god…"

They stepped out, as Farra said, "Thank goodness. I'm glad this horror show is over."

Asahi smiled, "It is. But the show's not over yet. Mizuki's still hurt."

Scarlet said, "Well, I think I have a solution. I am stripping Mizuki of her role as _Science Officer_. Cassandroid will be her replacement, until she recovers… _if_ she recovers, that is."

Cassandra bowed and said, "Fair enough. But please cease calling me _Cassandroid_."

Mundy asked, "Cassandroid?"

Steven said, "She is an android, after all. And it makes a combination… as a nickname…"

Asahi smiled, "It rings a bell, since she's a robot. Cassandra-Android, _Cass-android_ ~!"

Cassandra growled, " _Yo quiero_ my name right!"

Farra said to her, "It's alright. I'm _still_ calling you Cassie. Cassandroid's a ridiculous nickname… like Mundy or Rook. But it fits them, and they have no problem with it."

Asahi said, "I agree. It's no worse than "Asa"."

Mundy nodded, "Obviously. I'm Oscar Gooden, but mates call me Mundy."

Steven said, "I don't even have a nickname…"

Farra smirked, "Except for A-Fist… and _total douche_."

Steven joked, "How about you, _Blonde Mannequin_? You're like a Barbie Doll! Or a weird Monster High Doll!"

Farra snarled, as she lunged at him, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE-?"

 **STAB!  
** "URK!" **  
**Cassandra stabs Farra in the spine, with her hand, as she responded, "Compose yourself, _amigo_."

Farra dropped to the ground, and then she croaked, "Ouch… What… happened… to me?"

Cassandra said, "Do not use your anger on A-Fist. Save it for MIO, Farra."

Scarlet smiled, "Cassandroid's right. I'll give a full update on the others' current location, tomorrow. After that, we'll meet in Egypt."

She went inside, as she said, "We'll meet tomorrow, if news comes up. Dismissed." And then locked the door.

Mundy said, "We might as well go back to Straight and Narrow. Asa, help Farra up."

Farra was unconscious, as Asahi said, "Ew… I think she's dead."

Cassandra said, "Sorry. I only used a technical knockout shot. She'll be alright. I didn't strike her vital parts."

Farra croaked, reaching for Steven, "Take… it back…"

Steven said, "I like this android… _Gracias, Cassandroid_."

Cassandra thought, as she was slightly annoyed, "Maybe what I did was wrong, and should've let Farra throttle him."

Asahi responded, "He was just joking, Cassandra."

Steven asked, "Who's joking, _Mech-Asahi_?"

Asahi replied, "I get the point already!"

They returned to the BattleVan, as they headed off to their safe house in Straight and Narrow. Asahi said, as she was sitting with Cassandra, "You can take Mizuki's room, since she's staying in HQ."

Cassandra said, " _Gracias_. I'm honored to work with you, since your friend is incapacitated. I'm just glad that nothing went wrong… except for the Jewel, Spirit, and Stand Users."

Mundy said, "We've had a huge outbreak, today. While you beauties met with Temperance and The Lovers, Steven and I had a run-in with Judgement and the Wheel of Fortune."

Steven huffed, "Thank goodness that we don't run into any more, anytime soon. But Steven Cooke can wait."

Farra came to and said, "Well, what Asahi said, about the others that may arrive, we'll have to work as a team now. Until Michelle and the rest arrive in Egypt, we'll embark there."

Mundy said, "But in this condition, it'll take four days to get there, in the BattleVan. We had a run-in, and our chrome on the van is scuffed."

Asahi said, "Whoa… Critical damage?"

Mundy said, "Well, not really. The van is currently at 100% power, but having to repair the hood… This will be a problem."

He stated, "As long as the BattleVan isn't seriously dented or scuffed, we can make it to Egypt, by air. However, in their current location, getting there will be tricky."

Asahi said, "I see. But we got allies to back us up. It's Steven, Mundy, Farra, Cassandra, and myself."

Steven replied, "Scarlet stays. Someone has to tend to Mizuki."

Farra said, "I just wonder what she's up to, other than Mizuki's health."

 **XXXXX**

Up at the rooftop of HQ, Scarlet was alone with a man in a tuxedo, cape, and hat, with a white eyemask. Scarlet was talking to Tuxedo Mask, an ally to the Sailor Guardians, The Gang's once-fated rivals.

"I know you and I don't see each other, eye-to-eye, Tuxedo Mask," she said, as she was behind a wall, without looking at him, "But The Gang is losing its focus, now that they are headed to United Arab Emirates. According to Intel, they are close to Egypt, as we speak… However, with our half of The Gang in America and Mizuki disabled, I want to ask a favor…"

Tuxedo Mask said, as he was back-to-back on the wall, "I understand. You wish to hire Sailor Moon for the job. Being they were in New York, after their battle with The Gang, it's doubtful that they will join you, Scarlet Riley."

"I know…" she said, "But it almost feels like I'm losing partners… since Archer left to L.A., and my friends far away from here. I'm not saying you will help me, my friend… Money is no object… but…"

"Don't worry. These girls fight for free. When danger calls, that is when we strike. I assist the Sailor Guardians, as does you assist The Gang. But that is not my decision… It's Usako's."

Scarlet said, as she nodded, "So… It's NO, huh?"

Tuxedo Mask steps back and walks away, "It's YES. But only if it's up to Sailor Moon. The Gang will be busy, hunting the vampire known as MIO, and I won't let this injustice and demonic force strike here. Perhaps we may begin the true test for the Sailor Guardians, here in America. It won't be for a long time, but for a fallen ally, Sailor Moon might say yes."

He dashed away and said, "Farewell."

He vanished through the night, as Scarlet watched on. But she was confused by the remark. She then called, "So, wait… Is that a YES? Or a NO? Tuxedo Mask?"

She kicked the ground and barked, "Fuck! What the hell does he mean? I have no idea what he just said!"

 **XXXXX**

That night, Asahi showed Cassandra her room, as she said, "Here. This here is Mizuki & Peter's room. Peter's gone with the others in the Middle East, trekking to Egypt, as we speak. Please, take care of this room."

Cassandra smiled, as she felt the bed, "Sweet. A cozy bed. However, Luther is delivering me my own bed. You do not mind if I present it, tomorrow morning."

Asahi said, "Well, the more the merrier."

She lied down on the bed and said, "Since I need to recharge a little, a little bed rest will do nicely. _Hermano_ will bring me my charger."

Asahi asked, "Charger?!"

She giggled, "Oh, right. You're an android."

Cassandra nodded, "That's right. You don't think I live forever, do you? Machines need energy; even fellow Stone, Spirit, and Stand Users."

Asahi said, "Yeah… None of us are Stand Users. Steven is purely destructive, Mundy's got firearm and a wide-range eye, and I'm the only one here who has a Spirit Caller. You and Farra are the Stone Users here."

Cassandra said, " _Bueño._ But do you realize that you also have Mech-Asahi as your Stand? Give it a try."

Asahi said, "Well… I guess you're right…"

She boomed, as her Mech-Asahi Spirit appeared, " ** _IDOL JUSTICE!_** "

She gasped, as Mech-Asahi appeared in front of her eyes. She gasped, "Oh, my goodness… This Spirit Caller…"

Cassandra said, "You call it a Spirit Caller, but in actuality, it's your Stand. Surprised?"

Asahi blushed in awe, and dispersed her Stand. She then said, "I'm so surprised by this… But… How do you know this, right now?"

Cassandra said, "Isn't it obvious? Parker Andrews' Stand made you immobile and become mannequins. He may be a lecherous guy who wants to harbor innocent women as mannequins, but his Stand isn't what he is."

Asahi replied, "I think so… But Farra released her Spirit Caller… Doesn't that count?"

Cassandra said, "She is a Stone User _and_ Spirit Caller. So, _si_."

Asahi smiled, "Awesome…"

She left the room, as Cassandra lied down, and relaxed. She sighed, "Ahhh… _Bueños noches…_ "

 **XXXXX**

As night began to fall, a peaceful bliss befalls in New York's Straight and Narrow. As Team A-Fist relaxes in the quiet night, Team Nevins is already departing to UAE, the next stop in The Gang's mission to stop MIO.

Only three weeks had passed, since Mizuki was under the Power Core's evil hold. The Gang has time left. But how will they save Mizuki, if they cannot make it to Egypt, before they reach it, in time?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXIX – End_**

* * *

At Azusa's hut, she read out the part of DIO's diary that Budo discovered:  
" _What you can find beyond the powers of my Stand is where you need to go, in order to find Heaven…  
What you need is a trustworthy friend. He must be someone capable of controlling his own desires. He must be someone who is not interested in political power, fame, wealth, or sexual desire, and who chooses the will of God, before the law of humans.  
Will I, DIO, be able to meet someone like this, one day?  
What I also need is the lives of more than 36 humans who have sinned, because those who have sinned, harbor a strong power, within.  
There are 14 phrases that one must keep in mind:_  
 _Rasen Kaidan  
Kabutomushi  
Haikyo no Machi  
Ichijiku no Taruto  
Kabutomushi  
Dororosa e no Michi  
Kabutomushi  
Tokuiten  
Jotto  
Enjeru  
Ajisan  
Kabutomushi  
Tokuiten  
Himitsu no Kotei  
I'll engrave these words onto my Stand, so I won't forget them. What is most necessary is "courage"; I must have the courage to destroy my Stand, momentarily. As it disintegrates, my Stand will absorb the souls of the 36 sinners, and will give birth to something utterly new.  
Whatever is born will "awaken". It will show interest in the 14 words that my trusted friend will utter…  
My friend will trust me and I will become his "friend".  
Lastly, I need the appropriate location: North latitude – 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West Longitude – 80 degrees, 36 minutes…  
Go there and wait for the New Moon…  
That's when Heaven will come…_"

Azusa shivered, as she finished. She memorized the passage, from long before it was burned away in 1988, the day DIO died. Budo concluded, as he said, "This passage… apparently, these worlds will experience it, if MIO survives. History will repeat itself, much as it did in 2011… the day that the savior, Jotaro Kujo, was slain…"

He then whispered to Azusa, "It… cannot happen… again… MIO cannot repeat this performance… as what DIO did…"

Azusa whispered, "No… She is repeating it… MIO… She has ALL THREE powers… She's a Jewel Woman… Spirit Caller… and a Stand User… And if it's what I think it is… The entire human race is doomed…"

* * *

 ** _With most of the casual arcs behind us, The Gang prepares for one more stop in their trek to Egypt. But a lot has been made to be answered, as many bizarre stuff has been going on. What could it be?  
Time's running out! Will they be able to save Mizuki, stop MIO, and hopefully stop Steven Nevins?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	90. Episode 30 Chapter 1

At Azusa's hut, where she was busy mending Myu and Ricka, after she dismantled and dissected them, removed of being in MIO's evil control. However, her boyfriend, Budo, appeared to her, and showed her a dangerous omen, courtesy of an old diary.

Azusa looked at the passage from DIO's diary, and then said, "This happened before… but it will not happen again. Asahi Sakurai and I talked about it. I told her about the history of MIO's mother, Ikara Tokisaki, but I never told her this, since it just came up."

She turned to Myu, who was standing in place with her eyes closed. She then said, "But still… I'm scared… Miss Momochi and Miss Machiyuki were slaves to the vampire, turned into robotic puppets. But freeing them of their Power Cores… It'll be long, before their human forms regain."

Budo said, "Indeed."

He asked, as he went near Myu, "But are they working properly?"

Azusa replied, "I don't know why… but it's hard to say… Maybe I can try something, and ask about this diary passage."

She then shook in fear, "But still… She's only powered by a Power Core… and I'm afraid to get a fresh gem made…"

He said, "You can't go near one."

"No."

"Perhaps I can help. This girl, who used to be human, is known for premonitions. Perhaps her future sights will aide us."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then… God help us…"

Azusa looked at the motionless Myu, as she thought, "Even so… Asahi already left to meet with the others… And they do not leave for Cairo, just yet. I have to meet with The Gang, what's left of them, right here in New York, before they leave… before it's too late. This girl… She'll provide the answers…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXX – Chapter 1: Destiny Repeated or Rewritten!  
30 Years Ago…_**

* * *

Azusa then pondered, as she was pondering about what happened. She then started to remember a connection between DIO & MIO, being they were both vampires.

"Budo. The Gang, they have to know… from the side that is in America, and addressed to the ones that are in the Middle East, heading to Egypt. If they are to save their friend from an evil Power Core… Then, I best have this moment repeated, in a good way… but not how they all die, like before." She pleaded, as she was sensing the past.

She sobbed, "After what happened, long ago, I refuse to let this repeat itself, not like 30 years ago!"

Budo nodded, "Indeed… But it's different than we figured. This is new than just a vampire android, powered but hatred and corruption, created by a demonic witch, and forged from the hardest diamonds in the bowels of Fuji."

He asked, "Do you suddenly remember, coming from the diary page that I have recorded? I believe it."

She replied, "It's awful… So awful… They all died, during those years, from 1988 to 2011… and that started this godawful Moji Mikisa, created by Chris McLean! If we'd let Jotaro Kujoh live, none of this would be happening now!"

Budo barked, "WHAT? What are you saying? 1988 was a good thing!"

Azusa said, "No. It started the Apocalypse… or, that's what we'd figure."

She explained in her past view:  
" _1988 – America. Jotaro Kujoh was a high school student in Japan, 17 years of age… An accident left him to die, at the tender age of 41.  
Before that all happened, in came the vampire that came before his successor, Mio Akiyama… The one called Dio Brando.  
Born in 1867 (roughly about 150 years ago), young Dio was the son of hoodlum and miserly thief, Dario Brando. When Dio was born, Dario looted a man by the name of George Joestar. He was the father of the legendary user of Hamon, Jonathan Joestar.  
One night, the Joestar Family suffered a fatal carriage accident, killing everyone. Dario, arriving at the dead of night, was about to steal from him, when George regained consciousness. He asked if his family was alright, but Dario confirmed that his wife, Mary Joestar, died. Only George and young Jonathan survived. If Dario hadn't come in, George would've died.  
12 years later, The Joestars were greeted to young Dio, as they were becoming vast friends. But the rifts of friends and jerk alike… became a boiling brook… when all Dio wanted was money… Dio knew that, when Dario died, he would be sole heir to the Joestar clan. George adopted him, and welcomes him to the family.  
But everything changed, when ONE sole mask changed Dio's life, forever… The stone mask once belonged to Jonathan's mother. It was said that blood was the key… In a tussle between the two boys, Dio's blood reacted to the stone mask. Seven years later, Jonathan learned more about the stone mask. He even learned the truth of why Dio wanted the Joestar Fortune._"

Budo said, "He killed Dario…"

Azusa continued, "Indeed so. _Following that, Jonathan learned that his father was poisoned by the very same poison that was used to kill Dario. After exposing Dio, he was arrested. But, before he was incarcerated… everything ended for Dio. He donned the mask, and changed into the vampire he was… Although Jonathan was victorious, Dio actually survived, when the Joestar Mansion was burned to the ground. This was after Dio killed George Joestar, using his blood to awaken the hidden powers of the stone mask.  
And then on December 1st, 1888, Jonathan Joestar learned the Hamon technique, from his mentor, Baron Will A. Zeppeli, and used it to defeat Dio Brando, once and for all… but even so, Dio survived, again! And he was only a head… harbored by the man that aided him, Wang Chan.  
What happened next… was on February 7th, 1889… Jonathan Joestar died, protecting his wife, Erina Pendleton-Joestar. Two days later, Erina and a baby girl named Elizabeth, the sole survivors of Dio's zombie massacre on a cruise ship, were saved in the Canary Islands. Only so, Jonathan's body was sunk in the Atlantic, joining Dio, who was just a head._"

Azusa then sat down on a chair and said, "And this is all I know, for certain… 100 years later, on November 28th, 1988, since the horrific accident, Joseph Joestar learns of a horrible truth. He was the heroic grandson of Jonathan Joestar, and was the savior of defeating the Pillar Men. His daughter, Holly Joestar was suffered by the presence of a Stand. And she was unstable to control it. This led to the team-up of Joseph Joestar, his grandson and Holly's son, Jotaro Kujoh, and three other travelers: Noriaki Kakyoin, Muhammad Avdol, and Jean Pierre Polnareff. They were on a journey from Japan to Egypt, to stop DIO, as Dio Brando was called now, at the time, and save Holly Joestar from certain death… and they'd only have 50 days to do so. Holly's condition was similar to Mizuki's condition. On that horrifying day, Holly received a Stand of her own, but she was not strong enough to control it. Mizuki has the Robot Gene, one of the Vile Trio of the Precious Stones of Control, as held by Tohru Honda. And combined with the Power Core, Mizuki's body becomes unstable and weak."

She added, as Budo was upset, "But it's repeating itself, as we speak! Mio Akiyama, who was just a head, three years ago, somehow stole and decapitated Stephanie McMahon's corpse, and fused it with her, thus surviving her fate. This is a repeated performance of DIO's body-snatching style, for he stole the corpse of Jonathan Joestar."

She stated, "Broken Matt Hardy killed Stephanie McMahon, and no one cares about Stephanie, ever since the horrific _Great West Greenwich War._ But it was no coincidence. Stephanie's body was chucked into a coffin, and dunked into the watery depths, never to be seen, or even mentioned again, because everyone hates The Authority. But Stephanie was dunked way down in the Atlantic Ocean… on the very same spot that MIO was in. I don't know who it was… but someone must've not cared about Stephanie, so they threw her in, for no good reason; or… someone under Matt Hardy's evil influence dunked her body in, so MIO would retrieve it. The latter would be correct! The Broken bastard just used his mind-control to serve and rescue MIO!"

Budo said, "No… Uncanny. Who would do such a thing?"

Azusa replied, "Not sure. But we have no clue on who or what it was…"

She continued with the story:  
"As I mentioned, I don't want the history to repeat itself, as I do not want them all to die… like the others did…  
 _The group made it to Egypt, with only 14 days to spare. But, tragedy occurred, on January 16th, 1989. The first to die was Avdol, by a Stand User named Cool Ice. Another was another ally of theirs, a small Boston Terrier named Iggy. Cool Ice was slain by Polnareff. And then… at 5:15pm, Kakyoin died, after fighting DIO… but was avenged by Jotaro, when he defeated the vampire DIO, in the nick of time. After that, DIO's corpse was burned away, ending the nightmare forever…  
Years passed, since DIO was defeated… But on April 5th, 2001, Polnareff is killed by The Boss, Diavolo… only his body returned to the land of living, and serves his new boss, Giorno Giovanna, the son of DIO.  
The worst was yet to come… Jotaro Kujo went to save his own daughter, Jolyne Cujoh, after she was arrested and sent to Green Dolphin Street Jail… but… a man named Enrico Pucci killed him and Jolyne… but he was defeated by Emporio, and saved the universe, and DIO's plans never came to fruition. Of course, Emporio went to another universe which was different than ours… _ And this is how the Moji Mikisa was birthed, including evil beings like Chris McLean, Tohru Honda, Mistress Makie, The Hunie Bucs, Kagura Sohma, and others… and THAT includes Broken Matt Hardy & Mio Akiyama. They are mostly relatable to the evil Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci."

She then concluded, "That is why… The Gang _cannot_ have a repeat performance. If these events are repeated, but by their own ways, and to doom the world, years later… Time will pass by, and they will ALL perish, one-by-one! I'm not saying that Mizuki Takase dies… I want her to live. But having to remember everything… only to learn of MIO's newest plan, and what DIO wrote here… then I believe that Matt Hardy and MIO are working together, to accomplish what DIO and Pucci didn't do!"

Budo said, "Your assumption is correct. I overheard their conversation; by them, I meant Miss Nevins and her group, including Miss Sakurai and Mr. Princeton, at a café, a month ago. I overheard what they witnessed. You noticed that Asahi has a diamond on her back. The same spot as the stars upon the Joestar Bloodline… What Rook said was true… as Chazz Princeton holds the star upon his back… He is NOT related to the Joestar Family, but his destiny is written. However, it's unsure if, despite his recent heroics, he is able to best MIO… Perhaps, something else. If Chazz Princeton's Ojama Star, his Spirit Caller, is able to meet MIO's Stand, face-to-face, MIO will surely win. Chazz Princeton is NO Jotaro Kujo."

Azusa then said, "But still… It was that sad day… Enrico Pucci, despite claims and rumors that Chris McLean started the AU Mix-Up that drastically changed everything for seven years now, is the one responsible for the _Moji Mikisa_. Jotaro Kujo's death, the emergence of Tohru Honda's evil side, the chaos that caused every world, including the Planet Earth, the Fuji Gem history… It was all Pucci!"

"But isn't Pucci dead?"

"Yes. But… there is another…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl in short light brown hair was walking down the pier of Southern Florida. She was wearing a dark green hoodie and light blue jeans. She looked to the sky, as her long bangs, covering her eyes, were lightly blowing in the wind. She was lying by the metal post, relaxing. She viewed a building and said, "Soon… The Moji Mikisa will usher in a new world…"

Who was this mysterious woman? All we know is that she's conveniently located, hiding in stealth, in the area that started the _Moji Mikisa –_ The Cape Canaveral Air Force Station.

* * *

Azusa approached Myu, and strokes her left pigtail with her hand. "Budo…" she whispered, "Activate her from behind my back. I… I can't look at her… at this state…"

She turned away, as Budo shone in a neon shine, "Azusa, for you, I will do as I can… But until they are fully recovered, we leave them. History… will not repeat itself."

He turned to Myu and revived her. Her eyes suddenly opened, as she asked, "Hau? Where am I?"

Azusa turned to Myu and said, "Miss Momochi… Do not be alarmed… Budo revived you, only with his Chikyuji."

"Chikyuji?" she asked.

"Yes. I believe we met, after you and Miss Machiyuki were-."

"AAAH! RICKA-SENPAI!" She screamed, as she saw Ricka, in pieces.

She ran to her, as she grabbed Ricka's head. She sobbed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? SHE'S DEAD! SENPAI!"

She bawled, as Budo asked, "Huh? Why is she crying?"

Azusa said, "Momochi! Listen to me! Your friend, Ricka Machiyuki… and yourself… you were under the vampire's evil control, turning both of you into mindless androids, powered by the jewels."

Myu then sniffled, "You… You knew, did you? I knew of my fate, too… knowing we are now no longer human… Why?"

Azusa pleaded, "Listen to me, Myu… We want a favor from you. In return, we want you to be happy, and you and Ricka can live again…"

She asked her, "Can you use your premonitions… to sense the future of this entire world?"

Myu gasped, "Hau?!"

* * *

Back in New York, Mundy held up binoculars, as he was up on the roof. He boomed, " ** _Hierophant Sniper!_** "

His aura shone, and used the binoculars to look around, seeing everything going on, within a 500,000 mile radius. He then complimented himself, "Ah, I have good 500/500 vision. Who knew this power is so potent? But the very least, I can be able to track down any enemies with this… I used to be like a support ally, but I can't believe that my skills have improved."

Asahi appeared, and then asked, "Uh… Oscar… Ahem! Uh, just curious…"

"OH? What's up, little bit?" He asked her.

Asahi asked, "I know you have this sort of power, but… … …Do _you_ have a Spirit Caller or a Stand?"

"Eh?"

"Well, not to sound _thicc_ on this… but Cassandra and I had a chat, and my Mech-Asahi form also doubles as a Stand… I wonder if _you_ had one."

He replied, "You mean like Chazz, Farra, and a few others? Well… Now that you mention it, Michelle did told us the existence of Stands, back from the days of DIO. She even stated that this spirit is created by life energy. And yes, it does seem creepy, but from what Peter told me, it's legit…"

Asahi nodded, "I think I remembered what he said to Chazz, back when he was in jail…"

 _Peter told Chazz about the Spirit Callers, "This… is the truth: This may look like an evil spirit, but it's far from it! You have what nobody else have conjured! Long ago, when you were in Duel Academy, you experienced a power like no other. They are called "Spirit Callers". And since you possess your spirit partners, from long ago, your Ojamas have fused, within age, forming the most savage Ojama of them all! This Spirit Partner, in which you believe is an evil spirit, is actually a powerful vision, created by your own life energy!"_

Asahi replied, "And even so, he named it _Ojama Heart,_ before it was _Ojama Star_. I never knew it is a Stand."

Mundy said, "Asa, Spirit Callers and Stands are two different entities of life energy, created from within you, and only those of a pure heart. Spirit Callers are considered ghosts, but with physical matter that looks and acts real, and has roughly higher energy. Stands, on the other hand, are beings created using a fighter's spirit, manifesting from within. Spirits are stronger than Stands, since Stands are roughly similar to Hamon. They are usually called " _The Ghostly Ripple_ ". However, Stands exceed within the mind, more than Spirit Callers. While they are both strong powers, mental strength is the key."

Asahi whispered, looking at her hand, "Wow…"

Mundy said, "But you ask if I have one… NO, I don't. Steven doesn't have one, either. And his word is clear, because I have a pure heart…"

Asahi added, "And he doesn't. But it's because Kanade Jinguji shattered it, I bet…"

Mundy said, "No. It was before that. You mates used to hate Steven Cooke, being he's an arrogant wanker. Years passed, and you like him now, saying he's a good friend."

Asahi replied, "I would never jeer at him! I admire him, until I learned he was heartbroken and lonely! I know he has NO pure heart… but am I going to haze at him, for no good reason? NO! Even if they are good or bad, or jerks, or snobs, I have no evil backbone in me to lash out!"

Mundy asked, "What about towards the Nevins Daughters?"

Asahi huffed, " _That_ was different. They can't say my name right, and they're just kids!"

She responded, "But still…"

She thought, "A Spirit Caller and a Stand are two different beings… Michelle said that MIO is responsible for manifesting our Stands… But I thought my power is a Spirit Caller… Did Michelle misread the information?"

Mundy nodded, "Well, now you know. Hell, even I had no idea what they are, until I learned how to use Hierophant Sniper."

She bowed and said, "Thanks, Oscar. I don't know, either, but I'm going to try my best, being I'm one of The Gang's Aces!"

He said, "Indeed… But watch your Spirit Caller… and keep it safe."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well… I hate to say it, but… Should your Spirit Caller gets destroyed, your body will cease to being. Similar to Stands, they are powered by unlimited life energy. But they're NOT invincible. Back in the Nishikinomiya Mansion, you almost fought… and somehow you were about to unleash it. Even as Mech-Asahi, with or without your bracelet, your Spirit Caller is your identity and life force."

Asahi felt upset, as she held her bracelet, "Now I _am_ worried…"

 **XXXXX**

Inside Farra's room, she was strumming her guitar, as she recited from a sheet of paper.  
" _A is for America, the country tis of thee.  
B is for the Scotland, which Bonnie lies across the sea.  
C is for the California, where only the smog is free.  
D is for the Motor City, and the new cars on TV.  
E is the Egyptian Tombs, where you want your mummy.  
F is for the Sunshine State, the home of the brave and the land of the free._"

Steven asked, as he was by the doorway, "Hey, what're you doing?"

She said, "I was reciting an old poem Heather once wrote, back in the 3rd grade. She got an F on it."

He said, "Oh, I don't remember that."

"NO, you were young…"

They sat together, as they suddenly felt nervous. She then asked, as she was blushing, "Steven… Do you remember… when I…"

She cleared her throat, as she stated, "Well… I mean, it's… You were still young, and…"

She blushed heavily, as she gulped. She replied in complete nervousness, "Uh… Did you once heckled a young girl in a department store, when she was flirting with a mannequin?"

He asked, "Why do you say that?"

She replied, as she was worried, "Well… Just a thought…"

He recalled, but then said, "I don't know… I don't think I did. But that was long ago… Why?"

She blushed, with tears in her eyes. She whispered, "You asshole…"

She sniffled, as he asked, "Wait… I did remember a girl that posed with a male mannequin, back when I was in-. Farra? Wait… That was you?"

Farra wept, "I can't believe you remembered… And to think, you became nice to me now… and a friend…"

She was crying, as Steven said, "No, Farra, I'm sorry. Don't cry. I didn't mean to say it… I had no idea it was…"

He paused and glared at Cassandra, who overheard everything. Cassandra said, "You made her cry. _Qué perro!_ "

He huffed, "Call _me_ a dog?"

Cassandra said, "She has been through a lot, a while ago…"

"Likewise myself. You had a long time, and she was at that place, posing in public."

"I know… But she's escaping her past, but not anymore."

He asked her, "Wait… How come _you_ weren't in that store, posing as a mannequin?"

Cassandra said, "Because… At the time Parker Andrews had partial ownership with _mi hermano_ , I was banned from the premises, for snooping. Now, he's in jail, and Luther owns _Casa de Muñecas_ , thanks to your faction, _The Speedwagon Foundation_."

He replied, "It's not a problem… But they're not our allies. They're just friends of Michelle and Percival."

"Oh. I thought AAW was with the Speedwagon Foundation." Cassandra stated.

Steven smirked, "No… That was before we knew about it. We're more of allies to the World Government."

Farra added, "Until we learned that Triple H wants our heads, for no good reason."

Steven barked, "There _was_ a good reason! We let Stephanie McMahon die, and made MIO harbor her body! We didn't have time to help!"

Farra replied, "If I ever get the chance, I'd meet with Triple H, face-to-face! Then I'll teach him a lesson about the difference between _going by the book_ and _doing what's best for business_!"

Cassandra asked, "What is with your grudge with Triple H? And… who is he?"

Steven said, "I'll tell you later."

She then said, "Then, perchance that I have a suggestion?"

Farra asked, "Huh?"

* * *

Back in the Middle East, riding in a horse and carriage, Team Nevins, with Enyama in tow, tied up, was riding to their next destination – Karachi, Pakistan's industrial and financial center, located in the Indus River Delta.

Minutes later, they arrive in Karachi. Michelle spotted a small diner.

"Oh! A Kebob joint." She smiled, "Let's stop there and get a bite to eat."

She halted the carriage, as Peter asked, "Huh? Chicken gyros?"

The Doner Kebob, it's also called the _Hamburger of the Middle East_. A slab of meat is placed on a spit, its outer layer roasting, as it turns; before long, the meat is cooked, sliced, and served in numbers of ingredients and condiments.

Michelle called to a man in shades and a robe, "Excuse me, sir? We'll take four kebobs. Also, you have one with chicken? My Big Lad here is allergic to beef."

The man said, "Sure. That'll be 1,000 Yen."

Michelle asked, "Eh? A thousand Yen?"

In the business world in the Middle East, Japanese and Western business practices are nowhere near universal. Namely, prices change and are open to negotiation, with no understanding or know how to haggle for a good sale, first time visitors can be easy targets for exploitation. But here, people don't see exploitation as a bad thing. The swindler is considered a _fool_ , not a victim. Haggling takes guts _and_ ingenuity. In this Moji Mikisa, _any_ currency will be eligible, but… since the death of Kagura Sohma, last of Tohru Honda's generals, all of the business practices reverted back to normal, including the Middle East.

Michelle smirked, "Really?"

 ** _Step 1: The Art of the Bluff  
_** Make it clear that you see _through_ the trick. Let him know you're no slouch.

Michelle laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Don't mock me now, that's too much for a handful of kebobs!"

 ** _Step 2: A Hearty Laugh Always Help  
_** Laughing will help, but the merchant will test the waters.

The merchant spoke, "Oh, yeah? How much would you buy it for?"

Michelle boomed, "Make it 250 Yen for five!"

 ** _Step 3: Make a lower price  
_** Make a price so low, you can't help but to blush. And then…

The merchant laughs, "Ha, ha, ha, haaaaa!"

He'll act as if you had no sense, at all. Catching on?

He boasted, "If I sold you for that cheap, I'd be out on the streets, and my wife and seven children would starve to death!" and then did a throat slit gesture to Michelle, explaining what will happen to his family.

 ** _Step 4: Give up and "leave"  
_** But you don't give up, just yet. Pretend that you're leaving.

Michelle roared, "Then maybe I'll just buy them, somewhere else!"

The merchant giggled, "Okay, lady! You win! I do admire foreigners. I'll sell you five for 700 Yen."

If that fails, haggle again!

Michelle boomed, "Make it 300 Yen!"

 **DING! DING! DING!  
 _LLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO HAGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_**

" **600!** "

" **350!** "

" **550!** "

" **400!** "

" **450!** "

They both shouted, at the same time, " **425!** "

Michelle yelled, "I'LL TAKE THEM!"

She thought, "Alright! I got them for _less_ that his original price. I made out like a bandit."

Michelle got the food, as she gave him the 425 Yen. And just as you think you won…

The merchant snickered, "I usually sell five for 150 Yen."

He called to her, "Bye-bye, ma'am!"

Michelle smirked, as she got her food. Little did she know… she was ripped off.

She then gasped. From inside the carriage, she saw Enyama in the back seat, awake. Michelle cried, "HOLY CRAP! Everyone turn around! That old lady's awake!"

They turned to her. Enyama was shuddering in fright, as she was sweating bullets. She whispered, "I promised you. I haven't said anything, I swear. Why are you here? What could you possibly want with me? Did you actually think I'd tell you the secret to Lady MIO's Stand? I am and always be her loyal servant!"

Heather asked, "A Stand?"

They turned to the merchant, as he was the only one available in the area. He removed his hood and robe, and his shades. Enyama shuddered in fright, seeing his face. She whispered, "N-n-n-no… You're…"

 **SPLATTER!  
** Worms and entrails spewed out from within her eyes, her mouth, her orifices, and her entire body. The carriage was demolished from that, and the horse they rode on galloped away. Team Nevins hopped off the totaled carriage.

Yamabuki cried, "GROSS! WHAT ARE THEY? SOME KIND OF WORMS?"

Enyama pleaded, "WHY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHY DID YOU COME TO KILL ME?"

The man said, "Lord Nevins lays his trust to _no one_. Lady Honda believes in her slaves and minions to get the job done. That is why. And it's my job to make sure that you _never_ speak again. Lord Nevins paid me to kill _you_ , Enyama. And as for the rest of you, the only way _you're_ escaping in in pieces."

Enyama dropped down to the dirt, exploding in blood. Yamabuki shrieked, "MEMERE!"

The man posed, as he said, "You can call me… _Black Haru_. I am the foil to Tohru Honda's deal. My gem is the black jet, the lignite, compliments of Kagura Sohma. Lord Nevins paid me to oust your jerks, so to avenge my cousin, so I'll see to it that I end your lives, just like I did the pathetic witch, Enyama."

He was a tall boy with white spiky hair and black on the bottom. He is wearing a black shirt and pants, showing a calm look. Yamabuki yelled, "HOW COULD YOU? Why would you do that to one of your own? You crazy son of a-!"

She ran to the dying old lady and cried, " _BABA!_ "

She croaked, "LIES! **LIES! THESE ARE ALL LIES!** HE WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME! LORD NEVINS AND LADY MIO WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME! I… AM THEIR LOYAL SERVANT… LORD NEVINS!"

Heather called out, "These things coming out of her body! They're definitely NOT from a Stand or Spirit! Don't you see it? These are NOT worms! They're tentacles!"

Enyama bawled, "I am dedicated to serve MIO, for her evil reign. I would never do anything to defy her! She'd never planted a LUST Core at me!"

Heather gasped, "WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

Enyama gagged, "Lord Nevins, your husband, was the only reason for living! He introduced me to Lady MIO! We trust each other, wholeheartedly!"

Yamabuki unleashed Ninja Chariot and shouted, "HOLD ON!" and thrusted its Katana onto the tentacles. The severed tentacles dropped to the ground, into the sunlight. They were vaporized into dust.

"The sun!" Michelle cried, "It disintegrated them! Those tentacles are made with MIO's own flesh cells!"

Haru said, "Precisely. You're such a perceptive one, as Lord Nevins told me about you, Michelle Nevins. You're his sister… correct? And the blonde, she's his wife. Since you're that astute, and for family of Lord Nevins, I'll continue. This is what a full-grown LUST Core looks like. I wanted to kill her, not make her a controlled slave. So, I planted it inside the old bag."

He called out, "Enyama! You may be the one who told Lord Nevins about Spirt Callers and Stands, but you are a fool to think a man with complete power would ever trust a feeble old woman like you! Unfortunately for you, I guess it's a point you failed to realize."

Michelle hopped to Enyama and yelled, "OLD LADY! MIO has a Stand, correct? What's the true identity and power to it? And my brother, does HE have a Stand?"

They all grew concerned, as she yelled, "TELL US! You placed all your hope into me brother! You trusted him, with your life and your daughter's! And now, after all you sacrificed, you realize that Steven Nevins was not the man you thought he was! MIO's ten times worse off! Is he really manipulating him, or has he turned? You know I'm right!  
 **YOU HAVE TO TELL US ABOUT HOW TO STOP MIO! TELL US! WE NEED TO KNOW!** WE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MIO'S STAND, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Enyama gagged and croaked, in her final words:  
" _MIO… She believes in me… so… I will serve her… even in death… Lord Nevins… is not… what you think… he is… I won't… betray… her…_ "

And then, she let out a death rattle and died. Michelle gasped in horror, as the others were shocked.

" **OH, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!** " Michelle roared to the heavens.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	91. Episode 30 Chapter 2

Michelle hopped to Enyama and yelled, "OLD LADY! MIO has a Stand, correct? What's the true identity and power to it? And my brother, does HE have a Stand?"

They all grew concerned, as she yelled, "TELL US! You placed all your hope into me brother! You trusted him, with your life and your daughter's! And now, after all you sacrificed, you realize that Steven Nevins was not the man you thought he was! MIO's ten times worse off! Is he really manipulating him, or has he turned? You know I'm right!  
 **YOU HAVE TO TELL US ABOUT HOW TO STOP MIO! TELL US! WE NEED TO KNOW!** WE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MIO'S STAND, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Enyama gagged and croaked, in her final words:  
" _MIO… She believes in me… so… I will serve her… even in death… Lord Nevins… is not… what you think… he is… I won't… betray… her…_ "

And then, she let out a death rattle and died. Michelle gasped in horror, as the others were shocked.

" **OH, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!** " Michelle roared to the heavens.

Haru cackles, as he was sitting in a patio table, "How pathetic. It's laughable of how sad that old woman was. But the very depth of her trust should tell you something. Lady MIO's charm is more powerful than you can imagine."

Peter, Michelle, Chazz, Heather, & Yamabuki stared down in anger at Haru, as he took a sip of hot coffee.

Yamabuki boomed, "The old woman may have had it out for us, but she was misled, and she sure as hell didn't deserve that death! I'll see that you _join_ her, you bastard!"

Heather called, "Five against one, but we _won't_ hold back! Prepare yourself, Haru!"

Chazz said, "On your feet."

Haru sips his coffee, as Peter boomed, "HEY, JACKASS! Stop acting like you don't care and get up! Fight us! This is going down, whether you want it or not."

Haru smirked, "Go ahead. You can't touch me. I am Hatsuharu Sohma, the _Cow of the Zodiac_. I go by another name… _The Jet Black Haru_. Right now, I'm _White Steel Haru_. Thanks to Lord Nevins, my abilities have aced, in Tohru Honda's name. You don't have what it takes."

 **POW!  
** "ORA!" Peter lands a swift punch to his gut, with his Phantoms.

Haru is sent flying.

 **WHOOSH!  
** Michelle is sent flying, too, as she was socked in the gut.

"WHAT THE?" He cried.

Heather cried, "MICHELLE!"

Yamabuki cried, "What happened to Miss Nevins? She flew back, just like that guy!"

Haru groaned in pain, "You're an utter fool, you idiot! I was about to explain my powers, before you hit me! And your patience nearly killed her! I suggest you listen, next time."

He sneered, "Listen, my job's not over. You really think I came here to kill Enyama?"

Michelle on was the ground, coughing blood, "Ungh… What just happened?"

She snarled, "You damn bastard! You said that your gemstone is the lignite! Correct? So, what does it do?"

Haru smirked, "Simple… What's the point of telling you now? That battle's already started, Michelle Nevins."

He let out an evil look, "You're all simpletons. You do know, no matter how hard you look, you won't be able to see my powers. I am a Jewel User, after all… And I remember a friend… Kagura Sohma… Michelle Nevins, I've heard of the girl that did it… Beth Nevins… Lord Nevins's second daughter."

Heather cried, "Beth? My baby?"

Michelle cried, "HOLD ON! You never mentioned your powers! How did you get struck, and I get lambasted?"

Haru grinned, "You still don't get it? The moment Enyama died, my mark of the Ox landed inside you. You could say that it's a living jet black talisman. That, of course, is my Spirit Caller, rooted inside you, and that's how I got to you!"

Michelle cried, "WHAT?!"

Haru called out, "My Spirit Caller and I are connected, just like yours! If I get her, I take the pain; but it reverses onto you! It's latched onto your body, for a moment! It takes time to recharge, after a few swift blows. You're utterly helpless! If you so much lay a scratch on me, my Spirit Caller will you the same pain given, several times greater; not only that, it reacts to your body, upon the impact, whether minor, major, severe, or _fatal_. Now, I'll say it again, alone or together, you won't be able to lay a single finger on me! I am avenging Kagura Sohma, for Lord Nevins! And once you're out of the way, that small fry of a Choujin is next!"

He smirked, "Plus, my Spirit Caller made a special delivery into your brain. A LUST Core… growing inside you, as we speak. And like Enyama, you're about to be blown away, from inside out."

He dusted himself off, as he said, "Well, I know it's not much to say, but my Spirit Caller isn't as strong as you think. It's considered the weakest Spirit Caller of them all, but stronger than Dan of Steel's Stand, The Lovers, but just barely. However, unlike you strong Spirits, Stands, and Stones, power isn't everything, if all you want to do is kill your opponent. Do you understand, ladies and gentlemen?"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXX – Chapter 2: Black Haru!  
The Vengeful Ox of Tohru Honda!_**

* * *

"Say something unfortunate happens, like I get into an accident, a baseball hits me, or I would just trip and fall onto my face…" he continued, "How do you think it would affect _you_? My body would be hurt, but yours would be dealt with far greater pain than mine."

He snickered, cracking his knuckles. Michelle's left hand started to spaz a bit. Haru added, "You got 10 minutes, old hag. It's how long before your brain is eaten through… and you'll be a corpse like Enyama."

Peter roared, as he ran towards Haru. He was about to punch him, but Heather stopped him. She pleaded, "Peter, calm down! Don't do anything rash!"

He roared, "SORRY, BUT NO! I'm gonna kill this damn tool so quickly, and so he won't feel any pain, at all, afterwards!"

Yamabuki cried, "NO, YOU IDIOT!"

He grabbed Haru's neck, and strangled him. Michelle started to choke, as Peter gasped. He let go, and then Chazz barked, "Fatass! Think clearly, before you strike back, you moron!"

Haru smirked, "Kill me, before I feel it? Sounds interesting… Do it, then… I wanna see the Big Guy do it to me… What are you waiting for? You think you're the Devil, after all? Tell me, where would you want to strike? My face, or my throat?"

Peter snarled, as Haru taunted, "What? You're mad? Why don't you take a shot? How about a hole to the heart? It works, too. Try it, big man. Or, rather than you powers, how about cracking my head open with a rock?"

He picked up a rock and said, "This one's perfect… a fine specimen. Enough to finish the job. And speaking of rocks, I don't possess a Power Core, in case you're wondering. My Spirit Caller's all I need. Now then…"

Three of his Phantoms restrained him, as Peter hissed, "You do NOT want to intimidate and taunt me, pretty boy. When I say I wanna do something… I do it. Even if it means hurting my friend, so be it. She has Ty Ko Ky, and can heal herself…"

He launched his Phantom Punches onto Haru, but Heather's Spirit Caller, the White Yeti, grabbed onto his darkness-coated arm.

"PETER! DON'T DO IT!" Heather yelled, grabbing his arm, "You've already seen how effective his power is! Are you trying to kill your own trusted ally?"

Yamabuki stepped in and said, "She's right! But this is Peter Giese we're talking about! He might be!"

Haru sneered in his evil look, "You dumb good-for-nothing fat punk!" and slammed a rock onto his left arm. His arm showed no effect, but was still furious. He let go, but…

 **POW!  
** Peter was slammed in the gut by Haru's rock.

"PETER!" Michelle cried.

He dropped to the ground, moaning in pain, holding his waist. Haru jeered, "Don't you toy with me, you bastard! After the middle-aged lady kicks the bucket, _you're_ next!"

 **WHAM!  
** "It'll be YOUR brain I'll send my Spirit Caller to kill!" Haru slammed Peter's head with the rock.

Michelle cried, "STOP! What the hell are you doing?"

Haru laughed, as Michelle thought, "This is just insane! The Big Lad's standing up for me, without moving an inch! We're completely at this guy's mercy! I can't do anything about it! But I still remember what happened to Beth, long ago, when the poison gems were installed into her arota. But think…"

She remembered, and then nodded to Heather. They dashed off, as Yamabuki asked, "Huh? What are they doing? HEY!"

She followed them, as Chazz said, "Good grief. The old hag's up to something."

Heather called out, "PETER! CHAZZ! We're trying to keep Michelle away from him, at all costs! Do not let him go near him, as possible!"

"I see…" Haru asked, "So, that was your plan? Keeping the old woman far away from my Spirit's radar? Sorry, but my power's weakness is made up for many ways. The Jet Black Haru may be weak, but its physical range exceeds farther than any Stand or Spirit Caller in existence. It doesn't matter how far they run, their lives are forfeit… as long as it remains in a host."

Peter snarled, "Shit…"

Haru barked, "It's impolite to ignore me! TALK TO ME!"

Peter smirked, "What's wrong? You're starting to turn black, losing your cool."

Haru said, "What's your deal, huh?"

Peter stated, "You realize that my powers are the Darkness Shadow, the strongest of the _Precious Stones of Control_. But one way or another, I don't know when, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Michelle."

Haru smirked, "Well, if you're that way, I'll help myself to your wallet…"

Haru dug into his pockets, but Peter grabbed his neck, with his dark aura. He then said, "I know I'm doing this… but… As long as my aura is dark, only pain is to you… Spirit Callers cannot strike the darkness. Why do you think I'm the Darkness Devil?"

Chazz glared at Haru, as Peter let go. Haru said, "Well… Since I can't touch you, I might as well touch him. He's polite to NOT strike…"

He pickpocketed Chazz's stuff and stole his watch. He asked, "Huh? I never expected you to hold a _Tag Heuer_ … I'll borrow this, for a while…"

Chazz glared at him, and thought, "That was Asahi's gift to me, last Christmas… The bastard's smug, but I'll give him credit…"

Meanwhile, far away, Heather rushed to a store and cried, "THERE!"

She, Yamabuki, & Michelle raced to a window store, with a row of TVs on display. Heather explained, "Here's an electronic store! They have TVs!"

Yamabuki barked, "TVs?! Does it matter now? Enyama's dead!"

Michelle stated, "Come on, Yamabuki! Do you really think I ran away from this fight? My ESP Perk sensed that Haru may get me, even in infinite range. I'm going to search the telly and fight this blasted thing that's inside my head!"

"Fight?" Yamabuki cried, "You can't be serious, Miss Nevins!"

Heather said, "We have to beat it, and with a few minutes left! And we need your help to pull this off!"

She placed her hands on the window and called out, " ** _Hermit Ghost!_** "

Her ghostly aura shot out and attacked to the television in the middle. It flashed and started to show an image of inside Michelle's head. They found the small Ox-like creature in her head, as Heather barked, "Just as I thought! That's not a Spirit Caller, at all! This Jewel Man has a Stand!"

Yamabuki cried, "WAIT! THAT'S IT?"

Michelle hollered, " **OHHHH, NOOOO!** And I thought he was bluffing! How the hell did it get into my brain, so damn quickly?"

Yamabuki added, "Wow. At least now we know for sure what this thing is… And it's tethering onto one of your veins. But we cannot fight that Stand, inside her head!"

Heather said, "No, but we can enter Michelle's ear canal and fight this thing, face-to-face. Your Stand and my Spirit Caller will enter inside."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Stands and Spirit Callers are both different, but they have the same materializations of energy! We should be able to shrink them."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU'RE NOT ANTMAN or MR. ATOM!"

Michelle called, "HEY! What the hell are you talking about?"

Heather stated, "There's no time! We have to go in there, before that LUST Core produces inside Michelle!"

Michelle called, "Okay, but don't break anything, while you're in there!"

Heather and Yamabuki call out their powers.  
" ** _ICE EMPRESS!_** "  
" ** _NINJA CHARIOT!_** "

They shrunk down and went inside. Heather explained, "Get smaller, and stay smaller. We have to enter a blood vessel, to travel to Michelle's brain."

Yamabuki said, "R-Right."

They ventured inside, heading to a blood vessel, en route to Haru's Stand.

 **XXXXX**

Peter walked off, as Chazz was near a drainage dump. Haru approached it and said, "You know, I could twist my ankle, and if it breaks, it'll be so bad for Miss Nevins."

He instructed, "Hey, Chazz, right? How about I walk across? You can use your body to help me walk forward… I'd ask for your Spirit Caller, but… you know how ghosts are."

Chazz huffed, "There's already a bridge… Go walk."

Haru yelled, "YOU GOOD-OF-NOTHING ARROGANT PRICK!"

 **WHANG!  
** He kicked his leg onto a steel pipe.  
 **CRACK!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Michelle cried, as she felt the pain on her right leg.

"OH, NO!" Yamabuki yelled, "What happened to her?"

Michelle groaned, "My leg… Ungh… It's going numb!"

She dropped down and moaned, "Damn it, you guys! What the hell are you doing?"

Back at the ravine, Chazz snarled, as he went to the bridge, holding himself. Haru grinned, and then stomped him way across.

Back at the electronics store, Heather viewed the TV of Michelle's brain. "Michelle, I think the Stand is located in your brain, somewhere near the thalamus is sensible. That's where the nervous system begins. Yamabuki and I will enter a blood vessel from in your inner ear. Then swim through the vein, and head over to the brainstem. But to do that, we need to tear a wall into the blood vessel."

Michelle cried, "WAIT! Hold on! You're using your Spirits and Stands! Can't you slip through and pull it out?"

Heather explained, "At this size, it's not possible. The blood vessel's wall's too thick. The slit will be microscopic, so there will be NO hemorrhaging to worry about. The only other problem is time. Cutting through the blood vessel or nerve would take several minutes, at least. Otherwise, the Jet Black Haru would've done the damage, by now. Though, in all probability, it may have already started…"

Michelle gasped, as she winced in fright. Yamabuki added, "Keeping our powers so tiny… It's really exhausting… It takes a ton of Stand Power to get there, so we can fight."

The Ninja Chariot sliced onto the blood vessel, " _Surittosurū!_ "

The blood gushed out in a small cut, as they made the procedure.

Michelle hollered in pain, " **OHHHH, MYYYY GAAAAWD!** I'm starting to not feel so good…" and started to lose fatigue.

Ice Empress and Ninja Chariot swam into the bloodstream, heading to Michelle's brainstem.

 **XXXXX**

Far away from Chazz and Hatsuharu, Peter was walking away from the action. He then thought, "The guy pisses me off. He's with the vampire and Mr. Nevins… yet he doesn't know the real meaning between Kagura and Steven."

Luzer suddenly fluttered by and said, "Master!"

He asked, "You are walking away from this? Michelle's life is in danger, if you walk out!"

"Luzer? What are you doing here?"

"Well, from your aura, I hear you want me. So, I came back from Darkveil to aide you."

"No need. I'll bide my time, and strike like the viper. He doesn't know that his Stand is pathetic. I know what's inside him… and I refuse to let him live, since he's viciously snide."

"That's true. But you can do better than that. Michelle cannot heal herself, you know… only to other Ty Ko Ky users. If that is the case, you'd find a suitable substitute."

"But I have no Ty Ko Ky. I'm darkness, through and through…"

Peter turned to the distance he was walking from, and added, "Still, when I meet that smug bastard, again… I'm going to show him penance…"

Luzer said, "I understand. Don't worry. Miss Heather and the ninja girl are handling this job, fighting this Stand. I want to assist you on this one… I have a feeling it may happen…"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Well… after our fight with the DNC, remember we went back to Darkveil to train? I believe it's no coincidence that I sense that you chose the right tarot."

* * *

Months ago, before the events of _Act III_ took place, Peter was back in Castle Darkveil, training with numerous demons, with white heads and black eyes, wearing only black full-body suits. Peter was launching his Chaos Punches, and his moves in Yoru no Tsumiken. He even split apart his Phantoms, to fend off his Demon Dummies, as Luzer called them. Demon Dummies were created by one's hatred and viciousness. Peter Giese is known for a black past and a dark hate within him. His favorite sports teams – disgraced; his favorite celebrities – no longer he respected; his favorite foods and candies – discontinued.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Peter lands his rapid-fire punches on three Demons, and then exhaled. He smirked, as he said, "Had enough?"

At the time, he wanted to focus on one goal: saving and protecting his wife, Mizuki Takase. This was long before the Power Core came to pass.

Peter was warming up, as four girls appeared from the shadows. Luzer said, as he perched onto the branch of a deadwood tree, "Well, the real show's about to begin…"

Peter turned to the four girls, only to realize that they were four of the Sailor Guardians – Mercury, Mars, Venus, & Jupiter. Mercury, a girl with blue hair, with a blue skirt and ascot, saluted to him, "Hey there, Big Guy~!"

Peter thought, "Eh? What is this?"

Luzer said, "This is an ultimate test. You have rivals, right? Well, let's see you handle your powers, against four strong fighters."

Peter cracked his knuckles and said, "You said it… I don't know how you did it, but Sailor Moon sending her allies to fight me, all alone? Gimme a break. This is gonna be a cakewalk."

A cakewalk, yes. But little does he know that Luzer actually created these Sailor Guardian Clones, using his dark essence, and his buddies in Countess Kendra's menagerie. Ever since Luzer gained the ability to transform into anybody, he's handed the knowledge to his buddies, from werewolves and vultures to bats, orges, and hellhounds. All four Sailor Guardians were actually from their original form – werewolves.

 _A while back, during their training, the Sailor Guardians were fighting off a huge monster, from near Jubei. And all the while, secretly, Luzer, in a human form, was with four men in clean black and grey shirts and jeans, watching in the café, close to the action. Luzer, in his human form, wearing a purple shirt and scarf, said, "Now, you see these girls? Master knows of them, too well. You guys learn this transformation spell, by watching each of the four Guardians."_

 _One man in a grey shirt said, "So pretty… OOH! Mercury is using her hands…"_

 _Luzer said, "Mercury Aqua Mist. Nice!"_

 _The man in grey said, "Dibs!"_

 _Luzer asked the boy in black, "How about you?"_

 _The boy in black said, "Alright… I'll take Mars. Like her Burning Mandala attack."_

 _Luzer said, "I like it! Alright, you boys know your plan, so… once the monster is bested, we depart. But remember, learn these moves well, for Master's sake."_

 _Eventually, the monster was defeated, and Luzer and his buddies returned to Romania._

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you're eager for a death wish, I'm happy to oblige. You girls will be easy pickings…"

The evil Sailor Guardian clones shone their eyes in red lights from their irises. Peter gasped, "Ehhhhh? What the-? What the hell is this? Hey, Luzer! Is this _your_ doing?"

Luzer smirked, smiling in arrogance, "Isn't it?"

Peter was confused, as he thought, "No way… I know the crow dude has manipulation, but he didn't have to go _that_ far!"

Of course, Peter did not realize that these girls are really the werewolves in Darkveil. So convincing, he thought they were possessed.

He said, as he chuckled, "Good grief. Well, 4 against 1… It's challenging odds. Let's see if you can last, against me. I'll crush you into the ground, all at once."

The evil Jupiter called, "I'd like to see you try."

The evil Guardians prepared, as Peter clapped his hands, shrouded in a dark aura, " ** _Yoru… SEN AKUMA!_** "

His three Phantoms emerged, as they stood by his side. The first Phantom called, "So, you girls want to die, or do you wish to spar with the Big Master of Darkness?"

The second Phantom called, "We'll gladly kill you all."

The third Phantom added, "But we won't go easy on you, since you're our allies/rivals."

They all jumped at the same time, as Peter roared, leading his Phantoms, " **ORAAAAAAAH!** "

Peter slammed his fist towards two of the Guardians, but they dodged out of the way. Jupiter lands a punch to Peter's chest, but he blocked it. He smirked, "You're good… Considering that you were once my fated rival!"

The evil Mercury crossed its arms and produced a watery energy ball, " ** _Mercury Aqua Mist!_** "  
The evil Mars produced eight celestial fire orbs, " ** _MARS Celestial Fire – Burning Mandala!_** "  
The evil Venus produced a chain of hearts and moons, " ** _Venus Love-Me Chain!_** "

His two Phantoms appeared and blocked the attacks with their fists. Another interesting fact of Luzer's technique: not only it can transform into the user, but depending on the powers that he or she have, they will mimic it, using it as their own attack. Almost an exact replica of the moves, but twice as strong!

Peter continued to train at the evil clones, as he cried out, "LUZER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Luzer cackled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Just a little amplification of hate installed into their minds. They still remember Crystal Park. She knows it! Master, fight back at these Sailor Guardians! They were the backbone of your evil, along with The Gang!"

Peter griped, "I'm on the side of justice, you moron!"

Luzer complained, "LOOK! You cannot go full darkness, until you express your inner hatred!"

"I get the feeling that these girls are not what they appeared to be!"

"All I can tell you is that they're NOT robots! Besides, you see an android in Transylvania? Well, only if you count Frankenstein's Monster!"

Peter dodged more attacks, as he yelled, "DON'T REMIND ME!"

He landed a swift blow to the evil Venus and roared, "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME? BASTARD CROW!"

Luzer roared, "I HEARD THAT!"

Peter prepared another rapid-fire punch attack, but all four Sailor Guardians avoided the assault. However, as they were fighting, two women suddenly appeared, with red and blue hair. One has a blue braided right pigtail, and the other one has a red braided left pigtail. They shot out a huge light energy at the Sailor Guardians, and blew them away. They dropped to the ground, in front of Peter, as he asked, "Eh? Now what?"

Luzer asked, in shock, "Huh? What the hell is this?"

Cyprine smirked, "Well, well… I should've guessed that those girls were imposters."

Peter thought, as he was confused, "Eh? Impos-? Those girls were-?"

Luzer cried out, "MASTER! QUICK! TRANSFORM! THESE GIRLS ARE TWO OF THE WITCHES 5!"

Peter yelled back, "NO! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on? Did you say imposters?"

Luzer squawked, "URK! HE KNEW? And those girls spoiled it!"

Ptilol smiled, "What a shame, Peter Giese… We heard about your friendship with the Sailor Guardians. It's too bad that you're going to die."

Cyprine added, "Sad news… Now, we're going to make you suffer, even further!"

Peter smirked, as his _Day of Wrath_ kicks in, "Gimme a break! I said this would be a cakewalk, if I had to pummel _you_ whores. Besides, I've met worse… including a dude dressed as a chick…"

They shot out a huge dark blast at him, but Peter deflected the blasts. He called out, "Luzer, remind me to throttle you, later! Right now, I think it's time my training pays for it, in dividends!"

Ptilol cried, "HOW DID HE-?"

Cyprine sobbed, "That was our huge attack… There's no way!"

Peter slashes his fingers up, and roared, "ORAAAAH!"

The ground erupted in a small pound of dirt, trapping the twin Witches in the ground, ankles deep. They screamed, as they cried out, "WE'RE STUCK IN THE GROUND! OH, NO!"

Peter rubbed his forehead and smirked, "I needed to get in the zone. Twins, eh? You're cute, when you are twin sisters… So… How about you…and you… with me…

in ER?"

He roared, as his Phantoms appeared, " **BECAUSE NO ONE INTERRUPTS MY TRAINING, EVEN WITCHES LIKE YOU! ORAAAAH!** "

Peter's Phantoms landed a barrage of punches onto Cyprine and Ptilol, as Peter called, "I don't know how you two got here, but it's wrong to hurt you girls! BUT IN _THIS_ CASE…"

He landed a heavy punch combo, " **ORAH! ORAH! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-ORAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **KAPOW!  
** He lands a swift heavy right to both girls, sending them flying off into the dirt. They skidded down, as Luzer flew to perch his shoulder. He apologized, "Sorry… I wanted to test you if you're already in your hatred level…"

Peter said, "No need… I'm always angry."

He pointed at the girls, "As for you two, I said it should be a cakewalk, but you had no right on interrupting me! When I do something, I get the job done! Whether in AAW or in The Gang or by myself, I finish what I started! You bitches are nowhere near MY levels!"

Luzer said, as he shone in a dark aura, "Master, let's say we give these witches a little _Salem Witch 5 Trial – Darkveil Style_?"

Peter smirked, "I like it…"

Cyprine pleaded, "NO! Wait, sir! We didn't mean to disturb you!"

Ptilol cried, "Honest we do! Spare us, kind sir!"

Luzer disappeared, as he emerged from behind Peter, transforming into his own master. Cyprine and Ptilol were gasping in horror, as Peter smirked, "Seeing _Double Vision_? By the way, when I flirt with you… being you're evil… It would be then you realize… that you fucked up."

Luzer added, "We'll send you away, making sure you're _doubly_ feeling his wrath!"

The two witches held each other and were shaken in fear. Peter & Luzer grinned, and then Cyprine and Ptilol shrieked in terror, " **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!** "

 **POWPOWPOWPOWPOW!  
** " **ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA ,ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORAAAAAAAAAH!** "  
Peter and Luzer land a huge barrage of punches to both witches, and then, in one final punch…

" _Vintage Peter Giese!_ " He revved his right arm back, landing an uppercut. Luzer revved his left arm back, doing the same.

They both cried, in one final blow, " ** _DARKNESS DOUBLE UPPER!_** "  
 **WHAM! POW!  
** " **REPENT, MOTHERFUCKERS!** " They yelled, as Cyprine and Ptilol were sent flying into the night sky.

" **WHYYYYYYYYYYY, UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS?** "  
The twin witches were sent flying into the stratosphere, never to be seen again. This was a moment, as Peter's Darkness Shadow has improved, in every waking hour, since the battle in Imperial Lobby, and again with the DNC, including Oboro Tsukimigusa and Matsukage Nishikinomiya.  
 **Shing!  
** Two stars flashed in the night sky, signaling Cyprine and Ptilol's departure.

Peter growled, as he exhaled, "Luzer… Next time, _don't_ use your creature buddies to transform to someone I know and/or hate…"

Luzer agreed, "Never again…"

* * *

Peter sighed, as he moaned, "Do I ever remember that moment? What does that have to do with Haru?"

Luzer said, "Because, Master… When you drew the Devil Card, it means one thing… The time has come… It's not because you wield the Strongest Precious Stone, but you're about to gain, so much more!"

Peter asked, "I'll say it again, Luzer! What the hell are you talking about?"

Luzer said, "Miss Nevins said it best about you, not getting a Spirit Caller, because you have no scar. Well, it does apply to some members that wield a scar with a pure heart… but Stone Users use Spirit Callers, if awakening… Remember back in Singapore?"

Peter remembered a huge Yeti appearing from the ocean, and slammed its burly fist onto a drainpipe, launching Lewis Andrews into the air, and back down, after being lambasted by the manhole cover. He then gasped, "Wait… Heather's… Her card is the Ice Empress… and… NO WAY! That yeti she conjured was her Spirit Caller? SO UNFAIR!"

Luzer stated, "Not necessarily, Master. You have one, too. It's already potent, and beginning to grow. However, it's not the right moment… Wait until Michelle is free of the Stand of Black Haru, and removed of her LUST Core. Chazz may take him on, but…"

Peter said, "Well… I suppose I should… But don't think we're even, after what you did to awaken me from inside. But I am curious what my Spirit Caller looks like."

Luzer replied, "Only the Darkness Devil, as your card is… The revelation may drive you mad… and punish those with your vile hand."

Peter huffed, "Whatever."

He headed back, as he called, "Thanks, buddy. See ya."

As he left, Luzer watched from under the shade, as he said, "Master… He can do this. It won't be long, before the Spirit Caller comes in, and rescues everyone, including Mizuki."

Peter returns to the battle, unaware that the girls are planning to get _Jet Black Haru_ out of Michelle, and free for Peter and Chazz to bloody him up.

* * *

 ** _Will Peter succeed in avenging his longtime ally, or has Michelle joined the side of MIO?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	92. Episode 30 Chapter 3

If you remember last time, Team Nevins encountered the vile Hatsuharu Sohma, one of Tohru Honda's remaining followers. His mission: avenge Kagura Sohma's untimely death, and procure revenge on the Nevins Family, including the girl responsible, Beth Nevins. However, time is of an importance, as Haru planted _Jet Black Haru_ , his Stand, and installed a LUST Core into Michelle Nevins' brain. Now, they have about 10 minutes to remove it, or else Michelle Nevins will become one with the evil vampire.

Meanwhile, Haru & Chazz stay together, ensuring that Chazz doesn't lose his cool, while Peter, despite bailing on the others, started to learn a brand-new ability: He's able to awaken his Spirit Caller!

* * *

 ** _Episode XXX – Chapter 3: The Devil Inside!  
Behold the Faceless Spirit Caller!_**

* * *

Back in the ravine, Chazz moaned a bit, after he was stomped on by Haru, forming a bridge for him to cross. Haru walks off, smirking, until he asked him, "Oh, hey, Chazz… How about you scratch my back? I got an itch."

Chazz huffed, "Seriously?"

Haru said, "Not too hard… mind you."

Chazz scratches Haru's back, as he was enjoying it.

Elsewhere, Michelle started to feel scratching from her back. She was still under Haru's effects, namely Jet Black Haru.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Michelle shivered, "It feels like someone is scratching me from behind! I can't concentrate, like this! AH-AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Heather pleaded, "Calm down!"

Heather & Yamabuki noticed that people were watching, seeing Michelle screaming near the window. Heather groaned, "Just perfect… We got a captive audience…"

Michelle cried, "WHAT'S GOING ON? **OH, GOD!** MAKE IT STOP!"

Yamabuki said, "Miss Nevins, keep your voice down! You're making an ass of yourself, in front of these people! Keep this up, and they'll think you're nuts!"

Michelle roared, "You think I'm screaming for the hell of it? **OHHH, NOOO!** "

The townspeople started to throw money towards her, as they were worried.  
"That poor woman."  
"I pity her."  
"She must be lost. Why don't we give her change?"  
"Older relatives like that can be tough."

Heather thought, "Why are they throwing money at her?"

Yamabuki asked, "Heather, may I suggest you _buy_ the TV? This crowd is making us nuts!"

Heather nodded, "Right.

She turned to the clerk and said, "Excuse me, sir? Is this your store? I'd like to buy that TV!"

Meanwhile, far away from the girls, Haru and Chazz kept walking. Haru stopped and growled, thinking to himself, "Unbelievable… Dunn's Ice Mistress and Suou's Ninja Chariot shrunk themselves into Miss Nevins's body, in microscopic form. They intended on fighting me… I can see them! They're traveling through the bloodstream… and headed towards Jet Black Haru."

The girls were headed to the roof, as Heather cried, "HURRY, YOU TWO! We have no time! The LUST Core will produce, if we don't move quickly!"

Yamabuki placed the TV down and said, "Right! Miss Nevins, it's all yours!"

Heather replied, "And hopefully _away_ from the crowd. Do it, Michelle!"

Michelle uses her **_Hermit Ghost_** and resumed to view the action on the television. The Spirit Caller and Stand of Heather and Yamabuki arrive at the brainstem, but are blocked by a huge wall of tentacles.

Heather cried, "No way… It's the LUST Core's tentacles!"

Yamabuki growled, "Great. We finally arrive at the brainstem, but the LUST Core's already taken over! DAMN IT!"

They saw the small Ox-like talisman, and Yamabuki cried out, "IT'S HIM!"

Heather yelled, "Uncanny! Just look at him! He's kneading and chopping up Michelle's brain cells into gooey mush, and chopping that gooey mush in nothing, once it continues onwards. And I bet that mush will be food for the LUST Core! We have to destroy that thing and tear out the roots, as fast as we can, or else it'll devour her brain!"

Yamabuki prepared her katana and shouted, " _HAI!_ I'll julienne him TO RIBBONS!"

Ninja Chariot hesitated and said, "You know, on second thought… a finer cut should do the trick."

It swung and jab at Jet Black Haru and yelled, "I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FINE PATÉ!"

Jet Black dodged each strike, and they both clash from inside the brain. The Ox Stand prepares its talons onto Ninja Chariot.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" she roared.

 **SLASH!  
** Ninja Chariot slashed onto Jet Black Haru's chest, making him wobbly.

"NOW!"  
Ninja Chariot delivers one final blow, landing a very strong blade strike to the chest. Jet Black Haru falls to the flood.

"WE DID IT!" Heather cheered.

Yamabuki said, "NO! Not quite. I'll say that he's fast, but I am so lucky… I already figured him out. If that guys is tough, he's no match for-!"

Heather yelled, "YAMABUKI! Who are you talking to?"

Another Ice Empress appeared, as Yamabuki gasped, "Huh?"

Two of Heather's Spirit Callers were in her view, one pointing at her, and one behind her. The Ice Empress behind her was melting, as the Ice Empress in front of her was the _real_ Ice Empress.

Heather cried, "That was _not_ the real Jet Black! And look! He's melting!"

The melting Ice Empress hissed, "I'm _Black Haru!_ "

 **POW!  
** Jet Black Haru appeared, landing a swift blow to Ninja Chariot.

Heather stated, "He's disguised himself, using the brain cells… Michelle's brain cells!"

Yamabuki coughed out blood and groaned, as Michelle cried, "YAMABUKI!"

Heather added, "Somehow, he kneaded enough brain cells to create a double of my Ice Empress! And since he made that disguise, all you destroyed was a decoy of her brain cells!"

Black Haru roared, "You hit the nail on the head! And you dumb broads fell for it, completely!"

He cackled, as the others were shocked.

Back in the other side, Haru was laughing, as Chazz was _forced_ to shine Haru's shoes.

 **PUNT!  
** "COME ON!" He kicked him in the face, "Get your head out of your ass, and shine them right!"

He added, as he was smiling, "I'm in such a good mood, right now, and I don't need to stand up. Right now, I want you to shine up these boots, as shinier than the mood I am in, right now. You can stop, all you want, but the sun in the sky makes these puppies sparkle, like crazy. OH! And also, I want you to use your tongue on them…"

Chazz growled, as he was writing to himself on a notebook. Haru roared, taking the notebook, "HEY, YOU BASTARD! What are you writing there?"

He looked, as they were the exact things Haru did, since they met him. Chazz said, "That's your tab. I wrote it down so I won't forget…"

Haru growled, "Scoundrel… Well, it doesn't matter… The girls have already sealed in their fate, and the fatass has abandoned you… It won't be long, as it's meaningless, in the end…"

Back inside the brain, the melting Black Haru started to split apart. Yamabuki cried, "WHOA! Heather, look! Look at the decoy's head I cracked open!"

It produced into an extra double of Jet Black Haru. There were now three Jet Black Harus!

Michelle cried, "What the hell's going on? Somehow, he's split into two!"

The Stand cackled, "HAHAHAHAHA! To win in life, one must thoroughly know oneself! It's like _Aesop's Fables_. When the tortoise beats the hare in the race, he knows he can beat him, because he has more abilities more than anyone else! Of course, this also applies to me. I'm no fool. I know perfectly well that I don't have the strong power or speed, necessary to mortally wound you, one-on-one, but remember this: _the spoils belong to the only ones who know of their own weaknesses!_ "

Heather fired her snowballs at the Black Haru, but it broke apart, producing more Jet Black decoys. They gasped, as Heather cried, "NO WAY! It's multiplying, rapidly, every hit we make! But a person can have only _one_ Stand! So, in retrospect, the fakes are created with Michelle's brain cells, and the real one is hidden within the crowd! But… which one is the _real_ Stand?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Three Jet Black Harus lunged behind Yamabuki, but she quickly sliced them in half, using her ninja instinct.

" ** _ICE MACE BARBS!_** " Ice Empress eviscerated the mulch with her spiky snowballs.

"Well, that's no good." Jet Black Haru hissed, "Foresight and defense is your strong point. Any close, and I would've been killed."

 **SMASH!  
** One snowball decapitated the Black Haru Stand. But that, too, was a decoy. The mulch started to pulsate and bubble, and they reproduced, creating more clones.

"Not good!" Heather cried, "The more we destroy, the more they multiply!"

They all chanted, "IT'S ME! IT'S ME! THEY'RE ALL ME! CAN'T YOU TELL?"

Michelle barked, "Heather, Yamabuki, that's enough! Withdraw your powers, now! I can't let you guys get hurt, even if you are trying to save me!"

Yamabuki shouted, "NO WAY IN HELL! I cannot stand the thought of letting you die, like this!"

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? DO AS I SAY! It's over!"

Heather shouted, "You can't quit, Michelle! We'll fight, until the end!"

Michelle nodded, "Fine…"

Heather was confused, "I can't tell these apart… Damn it… They all look the same, like in a _Where's Waldo_ book. But which one is the real Stand?"

Black Haru snickered, "The world's weakest Spirit Caller is…"

The decoys chanted, "THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! THE MOST! **THE MOST POWEFUL OF THEM ALL! YAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

Meanwhile, Haru was cackled, as he and Chazz were in the jewelry store. Peter was watching in the shadows, as he waited for his time to strike. He knew that he cannot strike him, as long as Haru has Michelle in his control, and that one punch may end her.

Haru noticed a gold bracelet and said, "Beautiful… Now there's something that a girl can enjoy… Hey, Chazz, do me a favor and sneak into that case, and steal it for me. See that small opening in the glass? Use your Spirit Caller to take it."

Chazz stood and said and did nothing. Haru hissed, "Steal it… What part of it do you not understand, moron? Get a move on! I don't mind breaking the glass and taking the bracelet, myself. But then again, the police may beat me to death… and that's for the old hag to surely die from the pain."

He whispered, "DO IT! DO IT, before the salesman turns back!"

Chazz sighs in anger, as he approached the case. He reached for the case, but…

 **CLASP!  
** "Bastard!" Peter grabbed his arm and called, "HEY! You trying to shoplift, and frame him? Not on my watch, you punk!"

Haru growled, "You…" and then smirked.

He called "HEY! These two are shoplifting!"

The salesman gasped, as he cried, "I'll go call for help!"

He ran off, as Haru giggled, "Nice try… You found me out. Too bad you morons didn't underestimate me."

Chazz growled, "Son of a-…"

Three burly thugs appeared, as the first one asked, "Alright, now. Who's the thief?"

The second one said, "Which one of you is the culprit?"

Peter sighed, "It wasn't me. I tried to stop him."

The third one asked, "Who? The Asian kid? You know, back in my day, when someone steals something, we chop their fingers off."

Chazz stammered, as Peter growled, "Do not judge us. I advise that you let _me_ worry about it."

The second huge guy said, "Sorry, sir. But the kid looks sneaky…"

Haru smirked, "Hey, Chazz… You better not use your Spirit Caller against civilians…"

Peter whispered, "Do as he says… That asshole is mine, when his guard is down."

"Shut up! Who says you would be his _Jiminy Cricket_?"

"I am not. I could care less what he did… But…"

 **BASH!  
** "PUNK!" The thug beats down Chazz with a bat, as they went and lambast both Chazz _and_ Peter, using wooden bats. Haru snuck by and stole the jewels from in the case, while the thugs weren't looking.

Of course, Chazz and Peter were thrown out, badly hurt.

"NOW YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS COUNTRY, AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASSHOLES!" The first thug yelled out.

The second thug roared, "If you leave now, and soon, we won't break your hands off!"

The men marched off, laughing, as Peter was seething in pain. He huffed, "Damn them…"

Haru laughed, "How pathetic! The giant who is big and friendly… standing up to his friend… But thanks to that display of defiance, I was able to get something better than that bracelet…"

Peter laughed, as he was struggling to get up, "You just don't get it…"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?" Haru yelled.

Peter snickered, "Nothing… It's just I'm getting too excited. I'm laughing because that _doubles_ your punishment… and I'm waiting for this moment. Consider me like your _executioner_ , and I triple as _judge_ and _jury_. I can't say when, but I have a feeling that you're on a one-way trip to hell!"

Haru stomped on Peter's back and roared, "WHY, YOU-! It would seem that we have a sort of a misunderstanding. I'm sorry to say that your old lady isn't long for this world."

Peter said, "How sad… Apparently, you never know The Nevins Family, like I do… and I see that you don't know Heather, at all…"

"Come again?"

Meanwhile, Heather smirked, "It seems to me that you're in the knowing of knowing oneself. I suppose I can accept that. But before you start pontificating, know this… There's another adage: _know thy enemy_. Can't you see? My Empress has an ability!"

Her Spirit Caller produced icy tentacles and wrapped every Black Haru Decoy in the ankles. Heather said, "I have the ability to stretch out my snow barbs! And I have been inspecting every single one of you! Consider this, like you are inches deep in snow, and your ankles are so cold…"

Black Haru cried, "NO WAY! How come I didn't see that?"

Heather cried out, "SO, _YOU'RE_ THE STAND! **_ICE EMPRESS – HAILSTORM FLURRY!_** "

The Stand gets jabbed by huge dagger-like hailstones, firing from Ice Empress's hands and chest.

Michelle and Yamabuki cried, " **SUCCESS!** "

 **SPLOOSH!  
** Haru's head busted open in a huge spurt of blood, as he cried, "AAAAAAGH! What the-? That damn blonde skank!"

Peter smiled, "Well, well… Looks like Heather _is_ useful for something, after all. So… will I get my payback, once she's done?"

The Black Haru dug into the brain floor, as Yamabuki called, "You realize that he's escaping into the artery!"

Heather said, "That means he's retreating!"

Michelle asked, "So, what now?"

Yamabuki asked, "Does that mean we won?"

Heather said, "Not quite! HURRY, MICHELLE! THE FLESH BUD!"

Michelle nodded, "Right!"

She held her head and shone her eyes in purple, " ** _TY KO KY OVERDRIVE!_** "

Her head was engulfed inside of her bright purple hue. It eviscerated the LUST Core from within.

Michelle sighed, "Thank god, it's gone…"

Yamabuki smiled, "Well, for what it's worth, it brought the three of us, closer together."

Michelle snuffed, "You're incorrigible, Yamabuki."

She gasped, realizing, "WAIT! If that thing leaves my brain… then… suppose it goes into another host body?"

The Jet Black Haru jetted away into the sky. Yamabuki yelled, "That bastard is retreating to its user!"

Michelle cried, "Peter & Chazz have no way of knowing!"

Peter stared down at Haru, as Haru was shaken. He asked, "What's wrong? Why are you backing away from me? I really want to know about Michelle…"  
Haru ran off, but one of his Phantoms landed a swift kick to the gut. Peter grabbed his collar and said, "Hey, wait a minute… What's with the big hurry? You're not trying to run away, after all you've done?"

Haru shrieked, as his hair was being pulled. He ripped off a lock of his white hair and said, "Stay down!"

Haru was on his hands and knees, pleading for mercy. He cried out, "PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! YOU WIN! I know I want to change, but I've done bad stuff! Beat me up, kick me, hit me… but please, do not kill me! I beg of you to spare my life! I was only following MIO's orders!"

"Which is it? MIO or Steven Nevins? You know, I have a feeling that you three are in cahoots… Since your master, Tohru Honda, is rotting in hell, what next? Are you indecisive on who your master is?"

Haru thought, "Soon… Just soon… Jet Black Haru will return… Just you wait, you bastard! It's going to enter _your_ brain, too! Chazz has Ojama Star, which is fast. But he's slower than dog shit! Heather can't save you from 100 meters away! I'll make you suffer, even more horrible than before!"

The Jet Black Haru appeared, and entered into Peter's ear. But…

"Yoink~!" A Phantom appeared and nabbed the tiny Stand. It mildly crushed the Stand, as Haru shrieked in pain, with his arms and legs contorted.

Peter said, "Let me guess… You have said before " _After Michelle, I'm next…_ ", huh? You forget… I am too fast for you, in the darkness. I kinda figured you do something shitty like that. Ojama Star has excellent eyesight and adequate reflexes… but do you know that my Phantoms are that faster than that? Say, _three times_ more alert and faster? You're pathetic… Didn't you even check up on us, at all?"

He went forward, as Haru was shaken in fright, "NO, NO, NO, NO! Please forgive me! I wasn't planning on anything, not against your Spirit's power!"

Peter asked, "Huh? Did you say _your_ Spirit? Only _your_?"

Chazz added, "Did you understand whose Spirit or Stand you're fighting?"

Haru cried, "Lemme explain! I meant to say that your awesome and proud Stands and Spirit Callers are far superior to any other!"

Chazz said, "He doesn't even have a Spirit Caller, but he knows what I am saying…"

Haru cried, "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! You crushed my bones in twigs, and I had to retreat! But you crushed me hard! Look at what you've done! I cannot even fight anymore!"

The Phantom continued to press its fingers, as Peter said, "In that case… I guess I'll take pity on you… Your arm and leg will be payments for all the low blows towards Mr. Princeton… but on one condition… You _never_ show your ugly mug around here, again…"

Haru cried, "I'll do as you say, I promise! I'll head to some deserted island and hide away! You won't find me there, ever again!"

Peter said, "Curious… Why do you want revenge on Beth, after her father sent you to kill us? You should know by now that Mr. Nevins _and_ Kagura were once enemies…"

Haru shouted, "THAT BRAT KILLED KAGURA-? MR. NEVINS'S DAUGHTER? Then the blonde is his wife! HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT?"

Peter glared at Haru, "You leave the Nevins Family alone, Sohma… or it'll be 10,000 times worse off than what you're given…"

Haru pleaded, "I WILL! I WILL! JUST SPARE ME! I HAD NO IDEA!"

Peter freed Jet Black Haru and said, "Fine. Fuck off."

He walked off, as Chazz said to him, "My watch?"

Haru growled, as he sneered, "Bastard… Your fat friend don't scare me…"

Peter stopped, as Chazz sighed, "Good grief… Now you've done it."

Peter growled, "What did you say, you pitiful dog?"

Haru held up a switchblade knife and snickered, "It's not over yet, you bastard!"

He called out, "See these children, Peter Giese? You're an utter fool."

Three kids were playing ball, as a girl in pink was holding the ball. Haru added, "The girl, in the middle… It might be interesting to know that my Stand, Jet Black Haru, went into that girl's ear. Now, he's inside her brain!"

He called out, "YOU BETTER NOT MOVE, GIESE! One false move, and I'll stab myself, only for her to feel my pain, tenfold! You can't stop me, Giese!"

Haru cackled, "Here's an alternative! I'll stab you in the back, and end your horrid life! Attack me with your dark powers, and then I end this girl's life! But you would never allow yourself to waste an innocent child's life, would you?"

Peter huffed, "Oh, gimme a break…" and then turned to him, "If you want to end me, try the heart. DO IT!"

Haru yelled, "HEY NOW! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO-!"

 **PING!  
** It hit him. Haru knew of something wrong. He was trembling lightly, as he squeaked, "N-n-n-n-. No… You wouldn't… I told… you not… to move… Wait…"

Peter grabbed his wrist and swatted the knife off, "What's the matter? Didn't you say you were going to stab me? Like this?"

He stabbed Haru with his free hand, onto the shoulder. Haru screamed, and then started to feel intense pain, "MY BODY WON'T MOVE! WH-WHY?"

Inside the girl's brain, Black Haru was tethered in Heather's snow wire, and he screamed, "WHAT THE-? WHY CAN'T I MOVE? WHAT IS THIS THING WRAPPED AROUND ME?"

Peter smiled, "I see you noticed the ice wire, made of barbed wire and chilblains. As you were making your escape, Heather tied Ice Empress's barbed wire into its leg. And since they stretch, like a string to a kite, you were so self-righteous that you didn't even noticed."

Heather's icy wire pulled the Stand out of the girl's ear, and then the children ran off, laughing. Haru bowed in fright, "NO! FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU! SPARE ME!"

Peter's aura coated in black, as he said, "Ask forgiveness for Enyama, the woman you killed… As for me, I never had any intention on forgiving you, either."

Haru growled, "You punk… How did you even know Mr. Nevins… and his own grudges? He paid me for the madness… You can have it all!"

Peter huffed, "Not interested."

He took Chazz's watch from his pocket and said, "I know that it's blatantly obvious… but you are a piece of work…"

His Phantoms appeared, as Peter concluded, "With that being said, what you owe me… **CAN NEVER BE PAID BACK WITH MONEY!** "

His first Phantom kneeled down, as the other two did a Fusion Dance.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuu… sion! HAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
The Phantoms touched each other's index fingers, with the left Phantom touching his right finger onto the right Phantom's left, and the middle Phantom touching his indexes on the remaining fingers.

They shouted, " ** _YORU NO SEN AKUMA – DARKNESS DEVIL!_** "

A huge flash was made, as his Phantoms merged, turning into a huge faceless black demon with horns and demon wings. His fists also have talons and claws.

Peter hissed, "Ask Kagura… why you sided with her mortal enemy… **AND WHY YOU PISS OFF THE WRONG DEVIL! DIE!** "

His Darkness Devil Spirit Caller has been awakened. He landed a severe volley and barrage of punches and chops onto Haru, slicing his skin and body.

" **ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! ORAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **WHAM! POW!  
** Peter landed the final blow, onto his chest, rupturing his heart. Haru coughed up blood, and then croaked, "No… Why was-? Urk…"

He dropped to the ground and made a dying groan. He walked off and said, "I'm not finished, though… Rest in peace…"

He called to Chazz, "I'll be right back."

He went to the jewelry shop and called out, "HEY! Send your thugs out!"

The thugs returned, as the first thug shouted, "HEY! I THOUGHT WE SAID THAT YOU GET OUT OF THIS COUNTRY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Peter flashed his badge and said, "AAW-New York… I'm shutting this jeweler down… I'm on-duty… and you had no right to assault an active officer… So, you want to accuse me for stopping the boy? The guy in white hair is the real thief… Unless, of course, you don't believe me…"

One of his Phantoms locked the door and switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED. The clerk gasped in horror, as the second Phantom added, " _Manners… maketh man._ "

The first thug roared, "YOU BASTARD! WE'RE BEATING YOU DEAD AND SENDING YOUR BODY BACK TO AMERICA! DIE, YOU AMERICAN THIEF!"

Peter roared, " **NO! _YOU_ DIE! ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

He lambasted the thugs with his Darkness Devil, and landed a deadly barrage of blows to the thugs, destroying the store from within.

" **ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA!** "  
 **SMASH!  
** He destroyed two jewelry display cases, landing a huge powerbomb to the third thug.  
 **SMASH!  
** He destroyed another with his own fists and talons.  
 **SLASH-SLASH!  
** The second thug was slashed in the chest by his razor-sharp double edged fists.

 **POW! POW! POW! SMASH!  
** His carnage continued, as he destroyed the jewelry store he was kicked out of, and was brutally assaulted by. Chazz sighed, as he looked at Haru's lifeless body. He smirked, as he wrote on his notebook, "Since the fatass is busy, it's my job to pay your bill."

He ripped a page off and said, "Your receipt. You can keep the fucking change."

He threw the paper, and waited for Peter to return from his carnage. The page said Chazz Princeton's name, as it flew towards Haru's body. His chest was badly scarred and bloodied, with the words " _Vengeful Wrath_ " carved on it.

Inside, the clerk was frightened, as the three thugs were beaten to a bloodied pulp. He then showed severed fingers to the clerk, and said, "Here. This is your severance pay. And as for the damages, send the bill to the World Government, care of Triple H."

The clerk pleaded, "Yes, sir. Yes, sir!"

He glared at the clerk, "And if you call the police on me, I'll make sure you won't have any fingers left…"

The clerk sobbed, "Yes, sir! I won't!"

He turned around and said, calmly, "Have a nice day, sir."

He walked off, as the clerk was shuddering, seeing his business destroyed by one **_big angry devil_**. He sobbed, as he was out of business. Peter slammed the door to the shop, and debris from the ceiling fell.

Outside, Chazz said to Peter, "Good grief… You're a real piece of work, when you're angry…"

Peter said, giving back the watch to Chazz, "Next time, I'll give you the next villain. Of course, won't be long, before we reach Egypt."

Chazz said, "Hey, thanks… But you shouldn't have run off, for the old hag's safety."

"She may be old… but…" Peter added, "I would never abandon a friend."

They walked together, heading off to find the others. Needless to say, their time in Pakistan was over with, but not without closure. Luzer suddenly appeared and flew onto Hatsuharu's corpse. Luzer nodded, "What a waste of a Stand User… If he'd figured it out, he'd know that Mr. Nevins would never had any intention on killing The Gang. Even so, he was working for MIO that he's just furious over what became of three years ago. I guess he'll never know the real truth."

He pecked onto his chest and said, "Now then… Time to make delivery… Master's Spirit Caller is finally awakened… Now, The Gang's strong enough to face MIO, face-to-face. But all the players have yet to appear…"

Luzer grabbed Haru's body, with his talons, and said, "Anyways… This bovine Stand User will make a delicate beef stroganoff… with Eye of Newt and Toad's Wart."

The body started to shroud in black and vanish from the area, heading to Transylvania, as Luzer's newest food supply. He flew off, heading back home, as he said in a smile, "My work here is done."

 ** _[Hatsuharu Sohma – Jet Black Haru: Deceased]_**

* * *

Back in New York, Scarlet was annoyed, as she asked the others, "Are you serious?"

Cassandra said, " _Señora_ , maybe there's a reason why you always blame it on Triple H… The WANTED posters. Perhaps that you wanted payback, after what The Authority did."

Scarlet added, "True… But if anyone's the scapegoat, it's him, not me. But that bastard didn't have to arrest me, as a common criminal, for a crime I _sorta_ committed! I was under Broken Matt's spell, before Imperial Lobby! And I wanted to fight Triple H, too, but this is suicide!"

Farra pleaded, "Ma'am, let me be the _Kingslayer_ , and end Triple H's grudge on us! I know his wife is now under MIO's claw, but if he continues to berate at us, for something we were too late to save, this will end with YOU going broke! He and Stephanie were responsible for The Great War, and the death of Cecelia Cooke, Steven's sister… and they didn't get punished for it! For once, Scarlet, let me take this mission."

Scarlet cried, slamming her hands down, "ARE YOU NUTS? OUT OF THE QUESTION! As much as I want to see Triple H get his comeuppance, I'm powerless to do so! He may be evil, but he overpowers us! And yet, I blame him for _your_ idiotic and reckless actions, and they don't care! They _still_ blame him for what happened, three years ago! He represents the World Government, as do we! If we fight back, physically, it'll ruin our careers!"

Steven hissed, "Trust me. We cannot have that. But you said that it may cause an international incident. Well, bad news, Scarlet… Even if you'd attack him, they won't believe him."

Mundy pleaded, "Come on, Scarlet. For me? I mean, we're both from ICPO, and we can vouch for their actions."

Scarlet said, "Yeah… But that's one thing! I know Cassandroid made a possible request, but it's deemed _impossible_!"

Cassandra barked, " _Impossiblé? Bleh-bleh?_ "

"Bleh-bleh!"

" _Si, muchacho…_ and don't call me that name, again."

"Agent Stevens, are you sure you want to risk this?" Scarlet asked Farra.

Farra replied, as she calmly said, "Yes. If it means that we may or may not get the bounties off our back, I want to settle the score."

Steven stated, "If you want to settle a score, start with Broken Matt Hardy… _He_ started this mess."

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah, but he's nowhere near our radar! Plus, _I'm_ the one that has his powers of _Broken Brilliance!_ Why do you think I saved you bozos from certain disaster, just recently?"

Asahi shivered, "I don't know…"

Scarlet sighed, and then concluded, "It means so much to learn more about Broken Matt… and why Triple H hated us… but…  
If you want to go after him, fine… But I'm coming with. Agent Superball will watch over Mizuki, while we're away."

She then boomed, "Pack your bags, you idiots! We're going to Stamford, Connecticut!"

They agreed, as they prepared to settle their score with Triple H, as his home of Stamford. However, as they were about to leave, meanwhile, across the area of New England, a figure appeared, donned in a complete bright shine. Who was this person, and why is this person coated in light?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	93. Episode 30 Chapter 4

Aboard the BattleVan, Steven Cooke and the others, including Scarlet Riley, were heading to Stamford, to have a talk with Triple H, about the WANTED posters that he produced, which has every member of The Gang in their bounty list (everyone except for Cassandra, Rook, Chazz, & Yamabuki).

While Team Nevins is closer to Egypt, still up in the Middle East, Team A-Fist heads to New England, to ascertain the situation of The Gang's reputation.

Scarlet said, as she was sitting in the front seat, while Mundy was driving, "Just so you know, I should be back in New York. Not because I don't want to, but someone needs to watch Mizuki."

Mundy smiled, "It's alright, Scarlet. You're only for this _one_ mission."

Steven sighed, saying nothing. Asahi said, "Ever since we returned, we were planted as being criminals…"

Cassandra replied, "Indeed. So much _Pesos_ … Combined, all of you have a total of about $750 million; approximately _Seven hundred and forty-eight million and fifty dollars_. I assume the fifty is Miss Dunn's bounty."

Scarlet said, "Her mask kept her face hidden."

Farra smiled, "But still, that gives us a challenge. We're almost like the Straw Hat Pirates. We just love the adventure going on, around the Moji Mikisa."

Scarlet barked, "ARE YOU DAFT? The Moji Mikisa did nothing for us! Not just weird town names, but this Earth, as well! Your friends are now in the Middle East, while we're stuck in our asses in the Eastern US!"

She calmed down and said, "But still…"

Asahi replied, "I know this sounds rude, but… Shouldn't we _fly_ to Stamford?"

The others were annoyed, as Scarlet groaned, "Three years of this…"

Mundy smirked, flipping switches, "Already on it, Asa!"

Scarlet gasped, "OSKY! YOU WOULDN'T!"

Mundy said, "Sorry, love! Asahi made a point! Plus, it's been a while, since you last flew in this!"

The BattleVan went into flight mode, and flew away, heading to Connecticut.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXX – Chapter 4: Here Comes the Sun!  
Team A-Fist in New England!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Middle East, having laid to waste of Hatsuharu Sohma's invasive attack, Team Nevins leave Pakistan, and chose to avoid the political unrest of Iran and Iraq. Instead, they crossed the Arabian Sea from Karachi, to arrive at the United Arab Emirates.

A clerk in a black suit said, "Now then, ma'am, everything will be all set, once we have your name signed."

Michelle was at a dealership in Abu Dhabi, "Hmm. Right here…"

Michelle signed her name on a check, to own a car, to drive their way, closer to Egypt.

Yamabuki said, amazed, "Man, oh, man. This place is awesome…"

Michelle called, batting documents onto her head, "Yamabuki!"

Yamabuki stood up and asked, "What is it?"

"We have to leave! The documents are all set."

Yamabuki fixed her hair and barked, "Seriously! At least watch the hair!"

Michelle huffed, "I could care less about your coif. You should learn from me… _You're_ driving!"

Yamabuki nodded, "Right-o!"

She asked, as they walked, "Hey, Miss Nevins, I know this isn't a good time to ask, but why are we riding an expensive car in a place such as this? Wouldn't it be better if we'd got ourselves an off-road vehicle, instead?"

"Nuh-uh!"

They stepped out, as Michelle concluded, "Oh, there's a method to my madness."

 **XXXXX**

They drove down in a peaceful town, in the bright sun, as Yamabuki said, "Magnificent! Are you guys seeing what I saw? This town is beautiful! Every house is like a mansion!"

Michelle said, "In Tokyo, a house like these would cost up to 3 or 4 billion Yen. However, for most people in the country, it's standard living. It wasn't but 50 years ago, this place was a barren desert. Though, brought in a huge oil well, this place is now a utopia for the rich."

Yamabuki added, "Despite the sun, it is very hot. But we're perfectly safe inside this car, while the AC is on."

Heather pondered, as Chazz asked, "What's wrong, Heather?"

Heather said, "It's nothing. I was thinking of how open this place is. I know there might be someone following us, but I cannot shake the feeling that someone is watching us."

Yamabuki smiled, "Can't blame ya."

Michelle read the map and said, "Well, back to business. I have planned a route to get closer. About a hundred kilometers, when should reach a village called Yarpline. Desert and mountain make taking the direct route impossible. The car may take two days, but we may be able to use a Cessna to get there. If you want my advice, to expedite the travel time, we should go to that village and buy a Cessna, in order to cross the vast Saudi Arabian desert. You know, I've been apprehensive on taking an airplane, or getting anywhere near one. If a Spirit Caller or Stand User were on that plane, and then attacked us, we'd put innocent lives in danger. But if we had a Cessna, I can be the pilot. We'll make it, within a couple of days, for sure."

Peter scoffed, sarcastically, "Flying in a Cessna with a woman who's been in _three_ plane crashes… Sounds perfect to me!"

Michelle was annoyed, as Peter stated, "Don't make that glare at me, Michelle! I done told you I am never flying a plane with you, again! Not after what happened, a while back…"

Michelle growled, "That comment notwithstanding, we should be able to cross the desert and hightail it to the village in Yarpline. And it'll take us one day on camelback."

Yamabuki gasped, "Camelback?! A Cessna is _one thing_ , but on camelback? I've never rode on one, in my life!"

Michelle chuckled, "Just leave everything to me. I'll teach you how to ride these majestic creatures, since I've rode on one, before. You blokes sit back and watch the magic happen!"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, they arrive at a camel ranch, as Michelle offered to ride on five camels. The merchant said, "Five camels? I don't think I would, being that you people are so wild. But it will cost you, and they needed a gentle touch."

Michelle smiled, "No problem. This is a life-or-death situation, and we need to commandeer your camels, no matter what the cost!"

The merchant laughed, "Well, I won't give you them, without any payment."

Michelle offered, "Well, we're short on cash. SO, how about we trade you five camels for our car?"

The others gasped. The merchant cried, "I couldn't possibly accept such a generous offer!"

Yamabuki complained, "Yeah, Miss Nevins! And besides, you _literally_ just bought that car!"

Michelle smirked, "Well, what other reason did I buy that expensive car for? It is true that an off-road vehicle is perfect for desert travel, but we're not in the big city. We can't just offer a check here; albeit, cash isn't accepted here. In my experience, trading is much more effective in places, such as these. If you find the time to buy safety, in a time of emergency, you'll find yourself even worse off, in the end."

She added, "Besides, I don't know about you, but we've suffered enough, already."

She said to the merchant, "So, Sir, I take it that makes our deal sealed? And also, to make things a little more even, I'd like some water in those tanks, too. It's the most important thing, when you're in the desert."

"But water isn't nearly as valuable as your car, ma'am!" the merchant pleaded, "You are very strange, indeed!"

Michelle chuckled, "Alright, mates! Grab a camel, and we'll get ready to cross that desert!"

They prepared themselves for riding off into the Saudi Arabian desert, riding on camel.

 **XXXXX**

Eventually, they rode on the camels… but not after learning tricks of the trade from Michelle, the _Master of Riding Camels_.

Yamabuki cried, as a camel snorted at her, "EUGH! These things stink! How are we supposed to ride these things, if they're three meters tall?"

Michelle smiled, "Allow me to show you the proper way to mount on a camel. You have to make them sit first, and then you ride on them."

She pulled the harness to pull the camel down, but the camel didn't budge. "Wha?"

She pulled the harness harder, and cried, "Like I said… make them sit, and then get on! Just like I said!"

She was angry, as she tried to pull, but couldn't, "You make them sit, and then you get on them!"

She even tried climbing on the camel, "Give me a second! I know what went wrong! Any second, this beast will let me sit on him! HEY, SIT DOWN, YOU STUPID BEAST!"

She even climbed onto the saddle, but she was struggling, "DAMN IT! SIT DOWN!"

Yamabuki then asked the _so-called Master of Riding Camels_ , "Uhhh… Miss Nevins… You have rode on those camels before, haven't you?"

Michelle groaned, "I'll have you know, I've watched " _Lawrence of Arabia_ ", five times now, from start to finish! I know perfectly well how to ride one!"

She confessed, as she was climbing, "But, although, I slept through half of it, the first two times."

Yamabuki pointed the obvious, "YOU LEARNED TO RIDE FROM A MOVIE?! YOU MEAN… YOU'VE NEVER ACTUALLY RIDDEN ONE, BEFORE?"

 **BONG!  
** Michelle was crushed heavily, as she was found out. The camel she tried to ride on slobbered her face with its drool. She was covered in saliva, as she grumbled, "Bloody commoners…"

She hopped down and went to her backpack, "Listen up! When you're handling an animal, it's absolutely imperative to understand exactly how it feels!"

She held up a spare apple and said, "And I know how, exactly…"

She called to the camel, "Here! Doesn't this yummy apple taste good? Come on…"

She showed the apple to the camel, and then she lured it to sit down. Michelle grinned, as she smirked, "SUCCESS!"

She called, "SEE? I made the camel sit down! If you just take the time to use your head, he'll sit down for you, for sure!"

She laughed boisterously, as the camel ate the apple. Michelle got on the camel and rode on its saddle. She called out, "WHOA! So this is how you ride a camel? AMAZING! It's like a three-foot tall stallion! Now this is Middle Eastern Equestrian! By the way, did you know that camels close their nostrils to keep the sand out? And before I proceed, you are forbidden to make stupid camel jokes, understand? These majestic beasts are sensitive."

She then explained, "Now, you greenhorns get a turn riding a camel. But before you do, a little lesson on riding camels.  
The first thing you need to know is that camels don't walk like horses. The front and back legs on either side move forward together, so they sway along. But don't worry. If you find a way to stay within the camel's rhythm, I'm sure you'll be fine. For example-."

The camel started to trot, as Michelle cried, "AHAHAHA! HEY, WAIT! YOU'RE GOING TO FAST! SLOW DOWN! LISTEN TO ME, DAMN IT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO GO THAT WAY!"

 **THUD!  
** She fell off.

Yamabuki, Chazz, Peter, & Heather sighed in disgust, "What a wanker…"

 **XXXXX**

Eventually, they all got on their camel. The others were annoyed, as Michelle, with bandages on her, called out, "Okay then… Now that we got the hang of mounting and riding on camels, we have got a desert to cross. The time has arrived! ONWARD TO THE NORTHWEST!"

They trotted away, heading off through the desert. Moments later, they were still riding on camels, with palm leaves on their tails. This was Yamabuki's idea, since it'll lead off the trail.

Heather said, as she was worried, "I don't know… I have a shaking feeling that someone is following us… I still haven't been able to shake off that feeling."

Yamabuki said, "Heather, don't you think you're worrying too much?"

Peter said, "She's right… Heather's on to something. I feel some sort of presence, too."

Michelle said, "Hey, Big Guy, go take a look."

He held up some binoculars, as he looked around, using his Phantoms and Darkness Devil. He then growled, and gave the binoculars to Chazz, "I'm not sure… Princeton, you take a look."

Chazz said, "Right."

Chazz uses Ojama Star to take a view. Michelle asked, "How about it, boys? Do you see anything suspicious?"

Chazz said, "No, nothing…"

Peter added, "Even so… Something's not right here. What is it?"

Yamabuki chugged down a swig of water, and then called, "Hey! Let's hurry up and go!"

Michelle stated, "She's right. We'll press on forward, until the sun goes down, this evening. And then, we hike up tents. It's much too dangerous to travel at night."

Yamabuki panted, "I only wish to get out of this heat! Look! It's only 122 degrees!"

Michelle agreed, "Yeah, but the weather isn't as its hottest, right around now."

She gasped, as she looked at her watch, "It's eight O'clock?! WHA?"

She called to Chazz, "Hey, Chazz! What time do you have?"

Chazz said, "It's ten past 8…"

He gasped, and asked, "Hey, Old Hag!"

Michelle replied, "My watch is correct… We've lost track of time… but what the hell's going on? According to my watch, it's past 8pm!"

The others grew concerned, as Michelle griped, "SO, WHY ISN'T THE SUN SETTING?"

Yamabuki cried, "This is preposterous! The thermometer is now up to 60 degrees Celsius ( _140 degrees Fahrenheit_ )!"

Heather called, "No… The sun isn't setting, at all!"

Yamabuki cried, "It's actually rising higher in the west!"

Michelle gasped, "Wait! Could it be that this sun is really-?"

Peter responded, "A Stand? It's not a Spirit Caller! No amount of energy would produce a huge star!"

The sun started to rise, as Team Nevins was shocked by its sudden appearance of a huge sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, in America, the BattleVan arrived in Stamford.

 ** _THEN! NOW! FOREVER!_** Welcome to beautiful Stamford, Connecticut – _Population: Over 900,000 (Metro)_ , the home of WWE, for over 60 years, the revolutionary force in sports entertainment. Founded by Jess McMahon and Toots Mondt in 1952, originally called the _Capitol Wrestling Corporation_ , it is one of the longest-running wrestling promotions in history, next to the National Wrestling Alliance, the largest wrestling organization since 1948.  
WWE made its mark in 1963, with the Golden Age, introducing famous superstars of wrestling like Pedro Morales, Bruno Sammartino, Superstar Billy Graham, Bob Backlund, Killer Kowalski, and Chief Jay Strongbow. This evolved into the Modern Era of the 1980s, with legends, such as The Ultimate Warrior, Andre the Giant, Ric Flair, Randy "Macho Man" Savage, The Undertaker, and others. This, in turn, led the Attitude Era, a decade later, and superstars grew to fame, such as Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Mick Foley, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, and more. Today, this WWE celebrates its ongoing accomplishments, as the current roster named big stars and legends in this promotion, including John Cena, Batista, Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura, and many others of the current era of wrestling. And also in today's era, women also fight in WWE, starting what is called _The Women's Revolution_. Independence is welcome, for all genders, in the world of sports-entertainment.

The sky was still bright, as it was 11am. They were outside The Authority's base of operations, as Scarlet said, "This is it. Okay, before we go in, I'd like to make one small addendum – _NO fracas._ "

Cassandra said, as she translated, "Uh… Did you say " _Do not fail_ "?"

Scarlet glared at her, as Cassandra gulped, " _Si, señora._ "

They stepped out of the van, as Scarlet appeared to the security guard. She flashed her badge and said, "Excuse me… I'm with these people – agents of my faction, _Alliance Across the World_."

The guard stepped aside, as they all went in. Scarlet went forward, leading the way, as a few of the men in black suits spotted the others. They approached them, as one guard called out, "Excuse me, ma'am, you don't have clearance to this-!"

Scarlet glared at him, and then huffed, "Yes, I do. Now, please move."

They stepped back, as Steven turned to the guards, "I'd not go near her, when she's furious."

Scarlet approached the front desk, as Scarlet said, "Where's Triple H? I'd like to see him, immediately."

The secretary said, "Oh, he's in a meeting, ma'am. But he wishes not to be disturbed… especially AAW men, like them."

Scarlet asked, "Excuse me?"

The secretary said, "Well, not to be rude, but… Mr. Levesque has banned you from the premises, along with your fellow AAW agents…"

Scarlet smirked, as she then said, "Right. So be it, then…"

 **SMASH!  
** She smashed the front desk, turning it into debris, with her fists. She then hissed, "You fail to comply… we'll thrash his workplace, without stopping."

Steven smirked, as Farra & Mundy cried, "FOR REAL?"

Cassandra asked, " _Que?_ "

Scarlet barked, "ALL OF YOU! This is an order! Destroy the lobby, on my signal!"

She grinned to the scared receptionist, "Now… I'm going to ask you, one final time… And if you do _not_ let us in, you know what? Now, may we see Mr. Levesque, immediately?"

The receptionist sobbed, "He's… He's extremely busy… But I'll tell him you're here, so you may speak to him…"

Scarlet boasted, "YOU GOT TEN MINUTES! Ten minutes, OR ELSE!"

She bowed, "Thank you, ma'am."

She walked off, as Farra was confused, "Whoa… Whatever happened to " _NO fracas_ "?"

Scarlet hissed, "Shut up."

Mundy added, "She's been that way, since."

Asahi asked, "Did we get a free pass? I'm scared of Scarlet would do, anyway…"

The receptionist rang in Triple H, as she spoke, "Uh… sir… Miss Riley of ICPO and others… they wish to see you, immediately."

Triple H called from the intercom, "AAW?! What could they want?"

"It's urgent."

"Fine. Give me five minutes… I have to finish up…"

The receptionist called, "Miss Riley, he'll be ready in five minutes."

Scarlet waved, "Thank you~!"

Asahi shivered, as Cassandra asked, "Why did you shiver?"

Asahi said, "I don't know… Either something is going on… or Scarlet scares me…"

Team A-Fist waited for Triple H to be finished. Of course, that's not the problem he's been suffering.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Myu was concentrating, as she suddenly witnessed a horrifying future, featuring The Gang. Myu whispered, "You're… You're right… I sense their future… and it seems that they'll be bested by MIO… I cannot say, but bodies will be strewn, everywhere!"

Azusa gasped, "So… Could it be a repeat performance?"

Myu shivered, "I don't know…"

Azusa hugged her and said, "It's alright… Whatever the case, we're powerless to save them."

Budo replied, "Of course, if only The Gang could figure it out… The truth behind MIO's true power."

Myu explained, "Well… It's not pretty… MIO… She has… She has a… A Stand!"

She cried, "MIO has a combination of Jewel, Spirit Caller, and Stand, but it's still a Stand, combined with its powers!"

They gasped, as Myu trembled, "Forgive me… but it seems that… It seems that-."

Azusa asked, "Myu! Tell us! What is MIO's Stand? What is the secret to its power? MIO has a Stand! But what is it?"

Myu shivered, as she said, "MIO's Stand… is…"

 **BZZT!  
** Myu's head started to jerk and twitch, as she was malfunctioning. Azusa cried, "OH, NO!"

Budo yelled, "She's malfunctioning!"

Myu beeped, " _MALFUNCTION! Malfunction! Malfunct-funct-funct-function! WARNING! Myu-Myu Unit corrupted! DANGER! DANGER! System reboot failure… Shutting down… HAU-HAU-HAU-HAU-HAU-HAU-HAU-HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU!_ "

 **SPROING!  
** Her eyes went cross-eyed, and a spring popped out of her neck. She dropped to the table, and started to smoke from her body. Her huge breasts wiggled a bit, every twitch she made.

" _Hau-hau…_ **KZZT!** _Hau-hau…_ **KZZT!** _Hau-hau…_ **KZZT!** _Hau-hau…_ "

Azusa slammed her fist to the table, and she roared, "DAMN IT! We… We were so close!"

Budo replied, "A dead end… It seems we were close to finding out MIO's true power…"

He then realized, "Azusa… … …You don't think… Does Myu's future sight see… possibly… _the end_?"

Azusa shook her head and said, "I don't know… Maybe the horror was too much, she broke down. However, one hopes the future may change…"

He asked, "So, we're done here?"

Azusa sniffled, "For now… We have to repair Myu & Ricka… The Gang, on the other hand, there's nothing more to do… except pray. They're on their own, now."

She thought, as she looked up, "If only… If only… What they need is a miracle play… to prevent history from repeating itself…"

Azusa pray for hope, as Myu remains on the table, twitching and sparking from her body.

 ** _[Myu Momochi & Ricka Machiyuki: The Lovers – RETIRED]_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the desert, Team Nevins viewed a huge sun, in the dead of night.

"I don't think something like that is even possible!" Michelle griped, "How could this sun actually be a Stand?"

Peter said, "Remember the ship? I'll bet it's similar to that."

They all hopped off, as Michelle shouted, "QUICKLY! BEHIND THOSE ROCKS!"

They hid behind huge rocks, as Yamabuki called out, "How the hell can this sun be a Stand?"

Heather stated, "I knew we were being watched, but… I never expected the huge sun to be responsible… It's no wonder we never saw our stalker."

Yamabuki said, "At this rate, we'll die of the heat, from that Stand. NO! It's going to burn us, all day and all night, like rotisserie chicken!"

Michelle said, "Yeah. But the thing is… a sauna can dangerously raise your body's temperature, in minutes. I doubt it'll take that long to hold."

Yamabuki asked, "Okay, how do we fight this?"

She shrieked, "NO NINJA WAY! IT'S NOW 70 DEGREES CELSIUS ( _158 degrees Fahrenheit_ )! And to make matters worse, we can't tell if this thing's close to us or not!"

Heather said, "The sun's a dangerous star… _Not anymore, there's a blanket_ … But it's past our ozone layer!"

Peter said, "Our only option is to take out the Stand User."

Michelle nodded, "Agreed. If we take the user out, the sun will go away. He has to be nearby. He is somewhere in this desert, and somehow he's been following us!"

Yamabuki asked, "Hang on! Big Guy said that it reminded us of the huge freighter ship, _Strength_ the orangutan! But what if it's like _Jet Black Haru_ , back in Pakistan? Maybe this guy has a Stand that he uses from far away!"

Michelle barked, "That's not the case, this time! A Weak Spirit Caller can be controlled from a distance! But this sun is too strong! The energy it's emitting is incredible! He _has_ to be nearby!"

The heat intensifies, and the camels started to wobble. And then collapse from the heat.

"Hey! Check it out!" Peter called, "The camels are collapsing from exposure to the heat!"

Heather added, "And staying here won't help us! I'll use Ice Mistress to keep us cool! And to locate a safe area from here!"

She stated, "I'm only searching for the rough area. If I find something odd, our Stand User will be there."

Her Ice yeti, impervious to melting, headed upwards to the sun. At 100 meters, she gasped and cried out, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Chazz cried, "Something not right! Heather, have your Ice Empress come back!"

Yamabuki shouted, "THERE'S SOMETHING COMING RIGHT AT US!"

Heather prepared to fire, but the sun exploded out chunks of fiery rocks at the Spirit Caller. It struck down onto Ice Empress. Heather started to cry in pain. Michelle yelled, "NO! HEATHER!"

The rocks impaled onto the camel, killing it. It also punctured a huge hole in their water tanks, pouring out all the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, YOU BASTARD!" Yamabuki used Ninja Chariot to deflect the molten sun rocks.

Peter and Chazz used Darkness Devil and Ojama Star, as Chazz called, "EVERYONE! We're busting a hole in the ground! So everyone, GET IN NOW!"

They punched a huge hole in the ground. Moments after that, they have produced a huge cave, enough to fit ten people. They went inside, into the shade, and avoided the sun's rays of deadly light. They all panted, as they were sweating. Heather, however, was also bleeding, after her Spirit Caller took a blow.

"You okay, Heather?" Michelle asked.

Heather nodded, "Yes, I am. I used my Ice attack to perform a shield… and prevented me from any major damage."

She whined, "But this damn heat… It's driving me insane!"

Yamabuki barked, "Did anyone notice that the sun attacked perfectly at us? It aimed right towards us. But that also means that he's here, attacking from somewhere near us! But where? WHERE IS HE?"

Michelle moaned, "Yamabuki, keep your voice down! If you keep shouting, the enemy will find us. Just sit tight and lay low… We might see what happens next."

She grabbed her canteen and took a swig of water. But she saw a huge hole in the canteen. She shrieked, " **OHHHH, SHIIIIT!** " and then threw the destroyed canteen out into the sands. The others were panting, as the heat was getting into them. They waited, waiting for the Stand User to show up. Michelle grew worried, "Damn it… If this keeps up, we'll end up like those camels, dried up and baked into fried corpses… Blasted desert heat… Where is that Stand User? This can't… go on… THINK, DAMN IT! It's time for this old timer to take the bull by the horns! But this isn't the most ideal spot! I can't even use Ty Ko Ky _or_ Hermit Ghost! It's crucial that I get _more_ information…"

She called to Peter, "Big Lad!"

He gave her the binoculars, and she began to look into the desert view, finding the Stand User.

 **SMASH!  
** But out of nowhere, the binoculars suddenly broke in half, by a stray molten rock.

"AAAAAAGH!" Michelle hollered, slamming her fists to the sand, " **SON OF A BITCH!** WHERE THE DEVIL ARE YOU? HOW ARE YOU WATCHING US? ARE YOU INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING? SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD! DAMN!"

She panted, as the sun continued to grow. It increased its heat, for hours on end, as the others grew tired and sweaty, stricken with the heat. But then…

Heather started to laugh, as she was laughing hysterically. Michelle called, "Hey, Heather, you alright? What are you laughing about? Quit it! You're being so damn annoying! HEATHER!"

It was no use. Heather suddenly started to laugh from the heat. Peter started to laugh, too, as does Chazz, and then Yamabuki. They were still laughing from the desert heat. Michelle was shocked, as she was the only one not grown into the sun's deadly heat.

" **OH, MY GOD,** NO! They've all lost it!" She cried, as the others were laughing, "This damn heat has driven them all completely insane! I have _my_ sanity, so what can I do?"

She grabbed Chazz's shoulder, "CHAZZ! Listen to me! When things are tough, you have to control your inner feelings! YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOURSELF!"

But Heather stopped her and said, "D-D-Don't get the wrong idea, Michelle… But this isn't why we're laughing…"

She pointed at the rock and said, "See… Ha, ha, ha, ha… See that rock? It's large enough to hide behind, don't you agree?"

Michelle asked, "Wha?"

She viewed the rock, from far away, and then asked, "I don't follow you… What are you saying?"

Heather said, "Oh, you _will_. Now, take a look at the rock on the opposite side."

"Okay, the opposite side."

She saw a similar rock, but in a different angle. Heather stated that it's pretty much the same. She also explained, "The rock we're seeing is on the opposite side. The shadow is also reversed, which means…"

Yamabuki laughed, "YAH, HA, HA, HA, HA! It means… What a stupid old trick!"

Chazz composed himself and stepped out, "MOVE! Stay here, old hag."

He stepped out and picked up a rock. Chazz's Ojama Star held the rock and threw a huge fastball towards the rock. It flew off at about 200mph.

 **POW! SMASH!  
** "OUCH!" **  
**It smashed a huge hole in the air. Michelle shrieked, "AH! HOW IS THERE A HOLE IN MIDAIR?"

Chazz huffed, "Good grief, old hag. You really are pathetic. I'll assume that the intense heat was too much for you… or else I'll find it very hard to believe that you're my ally."

The sky turned back to night, as Michelle asked, "Huh? It's gone!"

Heather smiled, "Since we defeated the enemy Stand, night has finally fallen… or, as you put it, night has returned."

Yamabuki said, "Whatever you sliced it, it's back to normality, again."

Peter asked, "Hold on, did that hole just say " _Ouch_ ", just now?"

Chazz barked at Michelle, "Just _how long_ were you planning on hiding in that hole?"

Michelle pouted, "Oh, yeah… right…"

She crawled out, as does the others. Peter sighed, "Good grief… How long has it been, in this sun?"

They went to the hole in the air, and learned that it was just a mirror. Michelle looked at it and said, "Well, what do you know? It's a mirror – the _oldest_ trick in the book."

Heather viewed a small man in black hair, wearing a denim jacket and pants, with a white shirt on, "And look at this. Check out this loser! He's built himself a small shack, complete with an air-conditioner."

Yamabuki smiled, "Man, I never knew he'd built himself a compact mobile shack, and tailed us all the way here. How creative."

Peter said, "He also has a tank of water. How about we take it off his hands? By that, I mean _confiscate_ his water."

He went closer, as Yamabuki saw a cup and straw, "OOH! He has an icy drink~!"

She slurped the drink and Michelle was confused. She then stopped and asked, "Wait… Lemme understand all this… You mean… We've already defeated the Stand User? There's nothing else we can do? We don't even know this guy's name! …but somehow, we defeated this guy, and stopped his Stand, altogether?"

Heather nodded, "Correct. You hit the nail on the head."

 **CLACK!  
** Peter handcuffed the unconscious boy and said, "We'll let Cy-Bo-Div worry about Mr. Sunshine…"

 ** _[THE SUN – RETIRED (and apprehended)]_**

Chazz asked, "So, this is The Sun's Stand user… And I bet it's the card, _The Sun_."

Heather replied, "As does Farra's powers."

Peter said, as he placed a note on the unconscious boy, which said:  
" _Dear Cy-Bo-Div,  
Special Delivery from AAW-New York. This guy wields The Sun Card, but his Stand is retired now.  
Take care of him, behind bars.  
Peter Giese, AAW-New York B-Squad_"

He explained, "This was the _Sun Card's Stand._ At first, he was pretty impressive, but after a while, this little guy sucked, when we figured him out, didn't we?"

Michelle sighed, "I guess so…"

Heather said, "Well, while Cy-Bo-Div will take this _Sun and Fun Guy_ to Prison Island, how about we head to our next destination? The desert does get a little cold, at night."

Michelle barked, "HOLD YOUR HORSES! Traveling at night is dangerous! If we're not careful, we'll lose our way!"

Yamabuki giggled, "That's cool. And with that idiot out of the way, it'll be _sweet dreams_ for all of us."

She sneezed, as the others laughed. They have just finished their time in the Arabian Desert, heading to their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Connecticut, Scarlet led her allies to where Triple H is located. Meanwhile, in a huge meeting room, a muscular man with a black business suit and a bushy beard, was sitting in the table, plotting his next attack. One man in a suit said to him, "Sir, the enemy is attacking the front, and about to block your entry. Apparently, they were annoyed by the outcome of SummerSlam. They've taken Zoot-Zoot Road, and advancing south to Stepford Hills. They are now reaching the northern shores of Rau and Pasnik, and they've already reached Virginia Falls, to the east."

Triple H said, "Yes… Samoa Joe will handle this mission. I have a good feeling about ending Seth Freaking Rollins."

Another man in a black suit said, "Sir… uh…"

Another in blue stated, "Joe… did not get enough men to destroy the Kingslayer. Rollins trounced them all… escaped with Dean Ambrose with the RAW Tag Team Titles, and smashing Sheamus's skull… … …with Dirty Deeds."

Triple H was shocked, as he was stunned, hearing the sudden news. He trembled, "Everyone, except the following people… please leave… Those who stay… Smith, Jones, Johnson, and Burger."

The four men in suits remained, as everyone else left the office. In a long silence, Triple H was annoyed. He then turned to his men and was livid beyond belief.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! SETH FREAKING ROLLINS RUINED MY PLANS TO BRING THE AUTHORITY BACK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO DARE DISOBEY AN ORDER I GAVE, ONLY TO FAIL ME, LIKE ALWAYS? THIS IS WHAT'S COME TO, NOW!"

His shouts were extremely loud, as they were muffled, to the point of everyone else hearing the ranting.

He continued to rant and rave, "WWE IS LYING TO ME! I DO WHAT'S BEST FOR BUSINESS, AND THESE JERKS IGNORE ME! NOT EVEN NXT! EVERYONE THAT PRAISES ME, I MADE NXT, THEY ABANDON ME, TURN ON ME, ONLY TO JOIN DANIEL BRYAN, THAT GOAT!"

Smith cried, "Mr. Levesque, you cannot insult your own employees!"

Triple H shouted, "THEY'RE LIKE ALL THE REST THAT SIDE ME! **COWARDS! TRAITORS! AND FAILURES!** "

Smith pleaded, "MR. LEVESQUE! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

Triple H barked, "If Daniel Bryan would've be a B-list star, and stay a jobber, THIS WOULD **NOT** BE HAPPENING, RIGHT NOW!" and slams his pens to the map. He roared out, "THEY'RE ALL THE SAME! I sided with great factions, and fought against everyone else! I'm a WWE Legend, started in the Attitude Era, while you pencil cases were working for a corrupt politician! For years, I've done what's best for business, giving the undeserving punishment matches, and those merchants in AAW foil everything, and they hate me for it! What I should've done is fire Daniel Bryan, and feel better about myself, but the WWE Universe yells at me, saying they'll change channels to GFW!"

He sat down and explained, "I was trained by WWE Hall of Famer, the late great Killer Kowalski. I emulated his style, being the Cerebral Assassin… and yet, I help build D-Generation X, Evolution, the Corporation, The Authority, all by myself! But now… I HAVE BEEN SHUNNED AND HATED, FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, BECAUSE ME, SHAWN, HALL, AND NASH DID ONE MISTAKE IN MADISON SQUARE GARDEN! The KLIQ died, when Hall and Nash left! But those who sided with me will pay! They will drown in their own blood, and pay with said blood, the same!"

Outside, a woman was crying, as her mother, a woman in a white gown, comforted her, "There, there… He's just having a bad day…"

Triple H was moping, as he was disappointed with himself, in a long silence. He paused and responded, "And this is why The Authority always wins… … …but under the circumstances now, this is a battle that I can _never_ win… It's over."

The others were stunned, as a hush fell into the room. Triple H concluded, "The Authority is over… … …"

He added, "However, I will still be in WWE, supporting NXT, and the new wave of the company, with many new and familiar names…"

He bowed his head in sadness, and finished, "It's all I have left…"

He stepped out of the office, and made a slow saunter to the parking lot. Jones whispered, "Mr. Levesque didn't really mean to leave WWE and retire…"

He returned and said, "To all the men and women in my camp, who all support me… You're fired. All of you… Everything is lost… Hopelessly lost… I'm not being misogynistic… Only those who have supported me, for years on end, including the people that respect and praise me… I have nothing left… after what Rollins did to my wife…"

He walked away, leaving to his car, forlorn and completely shattered, emotionally. But as he stepped out the door, Scarlet was waiting for him, a bit upset.

"I didn't know…" she replied.

She, Steven, Farra, Asahi, Mundy, & Cassandra were in shock, as Triple H turned to them. He said, "You win, alright? I give up… You let my wife die, because of your sidetracked incompetence, I just can't do it, anymore…"

Farra growled, "You're better off, loser!"

Cassandra bowed, " _Lo siento, señor._ "

Steven glared at him and said, "You know damn well we didn't let Stephanie die… Matt Hardy did that to us, only to go closer to MIO…"

Triple H asked, "Who's MIO?"

Scarlet said, "I'll handle this… Mr. Levesque… I have bad news about your wife…"

* * *

 ** _Scarlet tells Triple H everything about his wife, Stephanie, and why her corpse is now the property of the vampire, MIO. Feeling sorry for The King of Kings, Team A-Fist stays in Stamford, to address the bad news.  
However, things take a turn for the worst, in the next episode…_**

* * *

 ** _Episode XXX – End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	94. Episode 31 Chapter 1

At New England, Team A-Fist was at a meeting with Triple H, wanting closure for the WANTED signs, after Stephanie McMahon was killed, while The Gang was in Imperial Lobby, three years ago. Of course, Scarlet Riley was present, to tell Triple H the horrible news of what transpired. In his office, alone, he was told of what became of Stephanie's body.

"And that's it…" she said, "Michelle knew exactly what it was. At the same time, she died, protecting the others, while The Gang was fighting NR9, by the same bastard that used you, Broken Matt Hardy!"

He was furious, as he said, "And you tell me this, now?"

"We had no idea what happened… The Gang had personal training, for the next twenty-seven months… and it _was_ your own fault, in the Great War."

"Yeah, my wife died, after we did what was best for-!"

Cassandra halted him, "Sir, no. Not in from of Miss Stevens…"

Farra huffed, " _Miss_ Stevens?!"

Triple H said, as he was upset, "Well, I don't believe it… She raised three daughters, and they'll grow up to run the government… I was annexed by The World Government, after you idiots burned down our flag! And I never had any idea that NR9 would kidnap you, because of what _you_ did; a crime that Broken Matt Hardy forced you to do, and had no idea what and how!"

Scarlet said, "At least these guys proved my innocence, and after a long talk with the government, they brought me back, and sent you two losers the door! By the way, how are the piles of bills that we have been sending you?"

She glared at him, "Until you revoke the WANTED posters of The Gang, you're paying for _my_ agents' dirty work! They may cause collateral damage, but it's NOT coming out of my wallet!"

Triple H growled, "Look, I'm sorry… I would, but that's not _my_ decision to post the bounties on you… Even after they fired me, they did it, as a way of seeing you as fugitives, rather than saviors."

Mundy said, "In short, at the time he was annexed from the World Government, months before Ayame Kajou's death, _someone_ planted a bounty on all of us… except for Rook & Cassandra. Only World Government officials are instigated to announcing bounties on any criminal, feral, vile, or other."

Asahi added, "That means… He didn't do it…"

Scarlet snarled, as she grabbed his collar, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

He pleaded, "Look, Miss Riley, is it? Why would I blame you for letting my wife die, like that? Even I didn't know, at the time! You idiots invaded my base, because Broken Matt used his evil plans to trick you! How you foiled that veil, I'll never know!"

She let go, as she sighed, "Well… Agent Stevens, looks like you're out of luck…"

Farra grumbled, "Darn… And I was hoping to throttle his ass, once and for all…"

Triple H said, "Actually, Miss Stevens… Perhaps you and I can talk, alone? I know we're not meant to be-."

"BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER KATIE VICK THING! Because _that_ was not cool!"

"I assure you… it's not…"

They talked alone, as Mundy asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Scarlet said, "I have no clue… But it's something I do not like. Farra's always hated Triple H… I never asked why."

Steven looked on, as he was uneasy.

Meanwhile, outside, a woman appeared near the building. She was the same person that had the ominous glow from her body. She sighed and said, "The Authority, eh? Looks like another plagiarist stable from _Dubya-See-Dubya_."

She was a young woman in red hair, done in a tuxedo braid, wearing a red jacket and blue skirt.

 _Ghost Stories' Satsuki Miyanoshita (You know, the Dubbed Version)_

Satsuki was waiting by the entrance, as she looked in her compact. She smirked, as she said, "I hope I'm not late for this important meeting…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXI – Chapter 1: Death 13…  
The Haunting in Stamford…_**

* * *

Inside a small room, Triple H showed Farra a portfolio. She asked, "Sorry, is this a sort of bribe?"

He said, " _That's_ your mission. If it's to get you off our backs, and to avenge my wife's death, I have someone you want to apprehend… I'll overlook these hefty charges that you make me pay for, _if_ you do me this favor…"

Farra placed the folder in her shirt and said, "I'll read it later. I don't trust you… ever!"

"You _will_ trust me, being you were a former fan of me… Who's your favorite WWE Wrestler? And don't say Daniel Bryan."

"Him? Please. He's fragile. Me, I prefer A.J. Styles. He's got a wicked vibe, being the Phenomenal One."

"Fan of them Georgia Boys, huh?"

"I'm from Florida. Those Georgia Bulldogs are simply neighbors to us Seminoles."

"Don't you mean Gators?"

"I'm more of a Florida State fan…"

"I see…" he said, "Anyways, while you guys were stopping the DNC from its tacky and dodgy laws, we have a problem with this woman, who calls herself _Death 13_."

Farra gasped, "Death 13?"

She held the folder up and asked, "This is… This is the files for _Death 13?_ "

She looked at the picture and saw a photo of a girl in long red hair, huge breasts, and a black and red revealing outfit. She was also wearing a white eyemask, and sports dark red lipstick. Farra jeered, "Whoa… Getta load of Paige, here… Ruby red, much?"

Triple H said, "It's no joke. No one knows who she is… and she's already laid waste to my men, during my crusade against Rollins and crew. They were wiped out, when I sent them to injure them badly, but I know who it was… This woman… **_Death 13_**!"

Farra then thought, as she looked at the photo, "Death 13… Strange… From what Rook told me, before the others left, Death is the 13th card in the tarot. And she has ruined The Authority's evil plans. I'd say good, and this asshole deserves it, but this can't be linked to MIO. Can it? We've met Temperance, The Lovers, Judgement, and the Wheel of Fortune, back in New York… Even the name is accurate. Death is those that humans fear, a lot, and 13 is an unlucky number."

She read through the folder, and then was concerned, "She's attacked many a WWE Superstar, including recently departed stars from the main roster, NXT, and the Performance Center… Sawyer Fulton, James Ellsworth, Neville, Summer Rae, Emma, Austin Aries, Simon Gotch, Jack Swagger… the list goes on… And this happened, one week before Ayame Kajou's death."

She then put the folder back and said to him, "This happened, before we had a bit of a crisis in Hane City. We were on a mission, and we never knew about Death 13's beckon. But still, she's a match for Mizuki, but she's currently incapacitated. And it can't be her, since she was with us. And Scarlet, she'd never do that. Look at her boobs…"

She then stated, "Is she the size of Trish Stratus? Or possibly the size of Nia Jax, minus the-."

"AHEM!"

"Right. Sorry."

He explained, "Well, this wouldn't be stopped, until the crisis is converted. But I have safe beliefs that _she_ was the one that produced the whole WANTED posters to lure you in, so you guys can beat me up."

"It's months too late for _that_ … But all I can be sure is that this is linked to MIO. We've met people like her, before, and they had powers like that. Not the first time that happened…"

"I bet it is. So, what do you think it is?"

Farra thought, as she was thinking, "It could be an alias, or a hooker in a dynamic devilish villainess costume… or it could be either a Spirit Caller or a Stand… I hope it's the latter… I sense something disturbing from this… and very corrupt."

She asked him, "When was the last time Death 13 struck?"

"Last week. Ruined my best plan, putting Samoa Joe, Sheamus, & Cesaro in a huge melee."

"Oh, my… Any casualties?"

"None. Just minor scuffs."

"Christ!"

She placed the files down and said, "Well… I may need the photo… The files, I can give to Scarlet… But still, Death 13 in _your_ hands, hardly…"

She then stated, as she was nervous, "But… Whoever Death 13 is… it better not be what I think it is… To be frank, Eva Marie has bigger Gonzaga than her. Darn, I can't even say _Gazongas_. I bet _she_ was taken out, too. It's like she's a member of the _Future Endeavors_ wing!"

"Well, we haven't heard from them, since… Even Damien Sandow, Cody Rhodes, and Alberto del Rio are gone…"

"That may be so… But it's not her… Besides, red's not my color."

"That the reason why your hair is now called _Reverse Seth Rollins_? He had a blonde patch in his hair, before he dyed it black. And your hair is blue on the left side."

"It used to be Ran Kotobuki's Invert Reverse Style… Uh, she had it on her right side. I did it on the left…"

"Yeah, but get in line. Your hair is that of a _PRE-Seth Freaking Rollins_!"

Farra chuckled, "Well, if you put it that way…"

She then nodded and said, "Triple H, I'll have a talk with Miss Riley about this. We'll take the job. But if we capture and defeat Death 13, we have to tell you what powers she has. In our expert opinions, it might be from the vampire, MIO, who recently has your wife's body. If I told you what kind of powers it is, you wouldn't believe me."

Triple H said, "Right. I don't care what happens, even if it means for you to get off of my back, after the constant bills I get from her, so be it."

He departed to his car, as he said, "I'll be at home. The rest is in your hands."

She said, "Okay! Have a good day! … … …loser."

She walked out the door, returning to the others.

Minutes later, Scarlet was informed of this mission. Farra even stated that Death 13 could be relatable to the _Death Card_. Scarlet replied, "That may be so… I mean, we all have a power, from the tarot, right?"

Mundy said, "Steven's _The Moon_ , Farra's _The Sun_ , Cassandra's _The Fool_ , Asahi's _Justice_ , Scarlet's _The High Priestess_ , and I'm _Hierophant_. Against _Death_ , it's 6-on-1."

Steven replied, "But it's no different than our previous encounters with Spirits and Stands."

Farra added, "And _Death_ is the worst card of the tarot… As it represents the end… If Death 13 eliminates all of us…"

Asahi said, "We'll assist you, Farra. Triple H is gone, but we should, at least protect him."

She replied, "He lost his wife… and he has three daughters… It'd be sad for his children to lose their father…"

Farra was worried, as she realized that Triple H has a family, "Now, I'm worried about his family…"

She groaned, "I hate him, so much…"

Scarlet asked, "Then, why are you upset… over this?"

Farra turned away, and then walked off. She growled, "Demon woman or not, I'm not helping!"

She walked off, as Asahi cried, "Farra! WAIT!"

She already left, as Scarlet sighed, "It's fine… We know she hates Triple H… but… She doesn't want to face Death in the eyes…"

Cassandra said, "She's lost a lot… I lost _mi madré_ , she lost her parents… She's been afraid of Death, since the drama…"

Scarlet asked, "She's faced Death before?"

Cassandra nodded, "Even as a child, after her father died, she has survived Death, but fears that she's next. As she is only in her 30s, married, and very healthy… but she's going to face her fears, one day. She's already faced her past, and cannot escape it. Now, Death looms over her, again… even if it is a Spirit Caller or a Stand User…"

The others were worried, as Scarlet whispered, " **Oh, my god…** "

 **XXXXX**

Farra was outside, as she was upset over the issue, including _Death 13_.

"Why did it have to be Death? I hate that one, so much…" she whispered, "I don't care if it kills Triple H… Just get it away from me…"

Satsuki appeared, as she called, "Excuse me, Miss? This is World Government HQ?"

Farra asked, "Eh? Who are you?"

"Satsuki Miyanoshita."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

She shook hands and said, "Well, not to be rude, but this isn't the HQ, but a portion of it, owned by Triple H. Normally, I'd say The Authority, but… AHEM! His wife died, recently…"

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Satsuki smiled, "Must've sucked for WWE, aside from the Hart Family."

"Not really… Not a fan of Triple H."

"Fucking a mannequin? Not cool!"

"OH! You get it, too, huh?"

"Obviously. That is because he's a jerk. All he thinks of is himself. He's better off being a Cranberry Douche."

Farra complained, "HEY! You kissed your mother with that mouth?"

Satsuki said, "Sorry."

Farra asked, "So, what brings you here? Apparently not to file complaints on Katie Vick. That's long forgotten."

Satsuki said, "Just to apply for a job. I may not look it, but I'm a professional Ghost Whisperer."

"Oh, I've heard about you… You put Cesar Milan into shame, when you put the ghosts to spiritual sleep."

"Ah, yes! I see you heard of my works?"

"A true legend amongst the supernatural."

Satsuki giggled, "Oh… I'm not that innocent…"

"NO, no, I mean… Well, you understand ghosts and spirits, do you?"

"Oh, yes. Plus, the reason I came here is to ward off the ghosts of Chris Benoit and Owen Hart… And even Chyna… They have… _issues_ with WWE, in the past."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. This is ghost-free, since The Undertaker retired, and then came back. Not to mention that this place is already warded by hazers and trolls, towards Triple H… all because we let his wife die."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Farra squeaked, and then thought, "Uh-oh… Play stupid."

She smiled, "Well, she was in an accident, and we were too busy with an important mission. Of course, we were offered to protect The Authority, but we said NO. We don't associate with those kind, especially since The Great War…"

"Ah, I see… You mean the evil war that ended countless lives? Shame to hear what happened to Black Dynamite. He's a bad mother-!"

"SHUT YO MOUTH!"

"I'm just talking about Black Dynamite."

Farra and Satsuki walked together, as she said, "Come on, walk-n-talk. I'll take you to meet Triple H, but that's all. Come on in."

They stepped inside the building. Satsuki asked, "You have a thing for the letter H, do you?"

"Well, I actually hate him. This douche used to be my favorite wrestler, but that ship sailed. I'm a fan of A.J. Styles, now. How about you? You enjoy sweaty men in spandex, wrestling in a 4-sided ring?"

Satsuki smirked, "Don't I always? I have been a fan of Kenny Omega, recently. I used to like the Ultimate Warrior, until he died that day. He goes into _one_ persona, and the next day, he kicks the bucket."

Farra said, "You and me both."

The others were waiting, as Farra & Satsuki were walking to them. Scarlet asked, "Took you long enough to brood… Who's the girl?"

Farra said, "A hire for Triple H. This is Miyanoshita."

Satsuki bowed, "My name's Satsuki Miyanoshita."

Cassandra was shocked, as Farra said, "Well, she's a ghost whisperer, much like Momochi… But she dabbles into putting the ghosts to sleep, rather than talking to them."

Satsuki giggled, "Oh, yes! When I was young, we had a barrage of ghosts in our old schoolhouse. Luckily, they were all dealt with. I won't say who, how, or why, but there was one ghostly event after another, and because of a talking black cat, inhabited by a demon. Never heard from Momoko, Hajime, or Leo, lately… but they were like my _Scoobies_ posse."

Mundy asked, "OI! Are those ghosts real, or are they just men and women in latex masks?"

Satsuki said, " _Real_ ghosts. Where I come from – Japan – the ghosts _are_ real… And I aided myself with Mom's Ghost Diary… But I had the book hidden away in my bedroom. Of course, _you_ can't see it. Even so, the entire book's blank now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Mundy said, "And you had so much, too."

Satsuki giggled, "It was a message from my mom… She died, long ago. But she does find a way to stop the ghosts."

Farra said, "Well, I'm sure that there are NO ghosts."

Scarlet said, "Whatever… NO specters in this place."

Steven walked off, as Farra followed, "We're already under a mission, but we have time."

Everyone, except for Cassandra, was walking to Triple H's office, as Cassandra was worried. She then thought, crossing her arms, "Hmm… _Qué detesto_ Ghost Girl… I fear something disturbing in her…"

She looked on, "Normally I'd be frightened by her ghostly stories, but I have no fear… Nor do I, since I am not programmed to be scared. Androids are stone cold, and not sentient… Well, technically, _mi madré_ and _hermano_ made her experience most feelings. This Miyanoshita rubs me the wrong way…"

She then glared, "Whoever she is… She could easily be _Muerte Trece_. But I don't know… All I sense into her is _Pop Culture references_ and _crude jokes_ … and that's saying something…"

She held her glasses and scanned the image of Death 13, the villainess, and Satsuki, the girl. She then smiled, "It's a good thing Farra gave me the tech to try out scanning, without use of iPhones. This PM item, I wish to learn more of it."

Steven called, "HEY! Cassandra! You coming?"

Cassandra bowed and said, "Uh, _si_ … _¡Ya voy!_ "

She rushed to the others, as she said, "I'll scan on Satsuki, later…"

As the others were leaving, a dark shadow looms over the lobby, in the shape of the grim reaper. Could it be Death 13?

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!  
NOTE: _**_For the next couple chapters, we're going to view Each Gang member, using their abilities, and their powers, including their Spirits, Stands, and other._

 ** _Steven Cooke  
Team: The Gang (Team A-Fist)  
Nickname: A-Fist; The Man with the Heart Scar  
Abilities: Hokuto Shin Ken  
Pure Heart: No  
Destructiveness: A  
Speed: B  
Range: B  
Durability: C  
Precision: A  
Developmental Potential: B_**

* * *

At Triple H's office, he greeted to Satsuki. He shook her hand and said, "It's a privilege to meet you, Miss Miyanoshita. Not every day you'd get Japanese hires."

Farra was annoyed, as Satsuki smiled, "Honor to work with you, other than WCW."

Triple H said, "Oh, we own that, now. While it's out of business, it's vast in history, including Hall of Famers Sting, Ric Flair, & Diamond Dallas Page."

Satsuki smiled, "Oh, yeah… I heard about the Hall of Fame."

As they chatted, Cassandra said, "Uh, may I be excused?"

Scarlet said, "You may. I'd like to make an offer, Triple H cannot refuse."

Cassandra agreed, as she said to Farra, "Hey, Farra… Can I speak to you, alone?"

Farra said, "Okay."

They left the office, as Scarlet said, "Well, not that it's anything of your mannerism, I have a favor to ask, concerning your protection…"

He said, "Yeah?"

She replied, "We'll only do it, but hire a sitter for your children. If you leave, you'd get killed out there."

He asked her, "Will you guys do it?"

Scarlet said, "As long as Farra agrees. We don't care about your faction _or_ how you're coping being a widow, but we can get the job done, one way or another. It'll make up for what happened, a while back. But the WANTED posters go down, ON ALL OF US!"

Triple H said, "As long as the Death 13 is stopped, you have a deal… Satsuki will be assisting you, as long as you guys get the job done. And, Satsuki, if you help Miss Riley on the mission, I'll see to it that you get a hefty payout, after the job ends successfully."

Satsuki said, "Thank you, sir. Bring on the moolah, sir~!"

Scarlet bonked her head and huffed, "Dumbass. NO dimes until the job's finished!"

Mundy said, "Indeed. Of course, we won't accept _your_ payment, sir."

Triple H said, "I know. Your removal from the WANTED Posters is payment enough."

Asahi replied, "Imagine how much money the Government will lose, if they get all our bounties, at once…"

 **XXXXX**

As they were talking, Farra and Cassandra were talking. Cassandra said, as she was worried, "I worry about Miyanoshita… I have a bad feeling about this."

"You too?" Farra said, "I've heard about this, when I stepped in. A dark cloud looms over this building. Of course, I wouldn't care if Triple H dies."

"After offering to help? You're that cold!"

"Maybe so… But, no matter how many years it may take, I'm _never_ forgiving him! Now, about Miyanoshita…"

Cassandra said, "Well, her aura from what I sense… She's very evil… You don't think she's a Spirit Caller _or_ a Stand User… do you?"

Farra replied, "I think so. But I have a hunch that Satsuki may be a bystander, while Death 13 uses the Stand or Spirit… Don't forget, we _all_ have powers from the tarot, and you and I are the Precious Stone Users, with Spirit Callers, in this group. Big Guy and Heather are in Asia, onwards to Cairo, and Mizuki is down. You and I are the only Stone Users left, right here in America… But if Death 13 does show up, we want to know who or what she is…"

Cassandra said, "Well, to ask, you did mention the former WWE Stars that were _axed_ by Death 13. Do you know who'd be next?"

Farra asked, "Dolph Ziggler, perchance? The guy's a fucker… He ends The Authority, and John Cena brings them back. I hope he _does_ get axed by Death 13, whoever she is!"

Cassandra said, "Our only guess is that Death 13 has red hair, an alluring body, and revealing clothes… OH! And a _mascara_."

"Mascara? OH! Oh, a mask! Yeah. That, too." Farra said, "Cassie, even if it _is_ Satsuki Miyanoshita, don't you think she looks flat-chested to be Death 13?"

Cassandra said, "Well, no… But suppose it _is_ her, and somehow her Death 13 persona is actually a Spirit Caller or a Stand."

Farra then thought, and replied, "Good point… We've seen people use Spirits and Stands, as human beings… like Big Guy's Phantoms, and the others' Spirits."

Cassandra stated, "Well, I cannot produce a Spirit Caller, but The Fool is good enough for me."

Farra and Cassandra walk back in, as Farra said, "Anyways, if we're to save Triple H, we have to beat Death 13, one way or another…"

She stated, "But, do me a favor, Cassie… The next time I do a favor for a hated enemy, even if it was the guy that was responsible for the Great War, _don't_ talk me into killing myself… or prevent me from vomiting offstage."

Cassandra huffed, as Farra went in. She smirked, as she said, "Oh, she doesn't know the truth about Triple H _or Muerte Trece_ …"

She grinned, "In fact, it could be someone you already know… You don't need to worry, Farra… I may now who Death 13 is, once this job is done…"

She walked back in the office, as they were beginning to do briefing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Middle East, near Saudi Arabia, Heather was sleeping in her sleeping bag. She suddenly was transported into a small Japanese area, with a huge school building. She heard kids laughing, and then moaned, "That noise…"

She woke up, and realized that she near the school building. Many students were walking together, in a line, heading into a dilapidated building. She thought, "What the-? Am I in Japan?"

She looked around, still wearing her pajamas, "What is this place? A school building? I've never been here before… Why am I back in Japan, and in a huge area, full of-?"

She saw young boys and girls walking to the building, as she said, "These children… They're Middle School Students. How did I get here? And why the heck am I in my pajamas? How'd I get there?"

She then figured, "The desert… Last thing I remembered is that I was riding through Saudi Arabia, via camelback, but… Where are the others? Did they abandon me?"

A black cat appeared above her, and she gasped. She saw the cat with a blue left eye and a yellow right eye. Heather responded, "A black cat?"

She approached the cat and petted it. She then said, "This is truly strange… Kids would point at me and laugh, because I am wearing the pajamas in public, but it seems that no one's paying attention. And for that matter, how come no one else's around?"

The cat gave her a card and said, "Here, bitch. Collect them all, if you can, then run for your life!"

He snickered, and pranced away. Heather gasped, "Huh? A talking cat? That's not even strange at all!"

She huffed and looked at the card. It was a man in a clown mask, holding a scythe. She gasped in horror and cried out, "This… This card is… **_DEATH 13!_** "

It was a tarot card, and it was the calling card to the villainess that goes by the same name of the card. The clown man came from the card and slashed at Heather. She dodged out of the way, and the scythe

impaled a tree bark. A squirrel was impaled by the scythe's blade, and Heather was gagging in horror.

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Heather shrieked, waking up from the nightmare, in her bed.

"HEATHER! HEATHER!" Yamabuki rushed in and stopped her. Heather calmed down, and Yamabuki said, "Thank goodness. Here now, take it easy. Stop screaming and shaking the bed, like that creepy ghost girl. You need to relax."

"Where are we?" Heather asked.

Yamabuki replied, "Don't ask stupid questions. Now come on and get up."

She opened the window, showing a clear view of a rural city. She smiled and said, "After breakfast, we're taking it to the skies~! Another scorcher in this desert, but what do you expect. Get freshened up, the others are waiting."

Heather nodded, as she said, "Uh, okay…"

She rubbed her eyes and said, "Anyways, I had a nightmare. Truly horrifying than my previous nightmare."

Yamabuki was curious, as she grinned, "Ya don't say? Tell me~! I wanna hear all about it!"

"Well, to be honest, I forgot what it was."

"Come again?"

"But even so, it was terrifying to explain. When you woke me up, you pulled me out of it."

Yamabuki grabbed her sack and said, "Wish we'd talk more about it, but we have to jet. Let's go!"

Yamabuki left, as Heather was getting up. She suddenly saw a spot of blood and gasped. It was coming from her left hand. She was slightly cut, and she asked, "What the hell? How did I-?"

She whispered, "Please tell me that Freddy Krueger did this to me… If so, seeing is believing…"

* * *

 ** _She was wrong! Find out in the next chapter on what happens next!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	95. Episode 31 Chapter 2

Heather and Yamabuki left the hotel, as Yamabuki said, "Miss Nevins, Chazz, and the Big Guy have already gone to the plane. We'll meet them there. And the way I hear it, it's a trip, 500 kilometers to-."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A woman cried out, as she was bawling. The girls stopped to take a look.

The girl shrieked in horror, seeing a squirrel die in the middle of the pathway. Heather then suddenly remembered, holding her head, "A squirrel… died in… like in my dream…"

Yamabuki asked, "What's wrong?"

Heather said, "I could've sworn I saw a squirrel die in my dreams."

Yamabuki huffed, "Whoever did this is sick, but it's none of our concern. Let's go."

She walked off, as Heather had a sort of a strange vibe inside her. She watched on, as the girl was crying over the dead squirrel.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXI – Chapter 2: Death Looms Everywhere!  
A Dangerous Premonition Awaits!_**

* * *

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" Michelle argued with the pilot, "What do you mean we can't ride this plane yet? I seem to recall that you have taken my money for purchase of this plane, last night, and you suddenly changed your mind?"

She was yelling at the pilot, after showing him the Cessna, a huge white and red propeller plane, that Team Nevins will travel to their next stop.

The pilot said, "You're getting NOTHING from this plane, and LIKE IT! But I promise you're getting a full refund. We need to see a baby with a fever. And it's 39 degrees Celsius. There's no doctor here, so we have no choice to travel away for help."

Michelle offered the other plane, but the pilot said that the other is broken. Heather and Yamabuki arrived, as Yamabuki asked, "What's with the arguing? Something bad?"

Peter explained, "Yeah. Michelle bought a Cessna, but…"

Heather smiled, "Aw, how cute…"

She looked at the baby, and gasped, "Wait a minute… Is that-?"

She thought, as she was puzzled, "That… That face… It almost is like one of those children I saw… But where?"

The pilot explained to Michelle, "You'll be able to use it again, tomorrow night. We can renegotiate your price, by then."

" _Tomorrow night?!_ " Michelle complained, and grabbed the pilot's neck, "Our group has someone's life on the line, just like you do! We can't afford two days pissing around in this place, wasting them!"

The pilot roared, "SO? You're saying you'd rather let that baby die?"

Michelle gasped, and was shaken. She then growled, "Bollocks… I would never do that…"

The woman said, wearing a black robe, "Excuse me, but… How about we kill two birds with one stone? The Cessna is built for six, and these nice people can drop my boy off, on the way. It may fit four to six, but it's enough to hold a baby, right?"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Cessnas are built to seat four, not six. Had to stretch a bit on the capacity, since Team Nevins has five members._

The baby giggled, but showed vampire fangs. Heather gasped and said, "That baby… Am I seeing things? I could've sworn that the child has fangs… and smiled at me… I must be hallucinating… worried over this adventure… Damn it!"

The pilot barked, "You sure about this, lady? You want to leave your boy with _these_ guys?"

Michelle stopped him and yelled, "Just a minute! We just can't let the baby come with us! It's too dangerous to travel with! Besides, I think we can wait for the two days or so…"

Eventually, they all agreed to take the baby with them, heading to the village.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Michelle was in the pilot's seat, and then hissed, preparing herself, "I told them this would be dangerous…"

Yamabuki laughed, "Hey, take it easy, Miss Nevins. There's no way that a Spirit or Stand can catch a plane in a hundred kilometers an hour. We even made sure that the plane wasn't a Stand, either. So, I say we're good to go."

Peter added, "I'm far more worried about _her_ piloting skills, rather than an enemy Stand or Spirit Caller."

The plane liftoff, and flew away to their destination. As the plane flew away, the woman said, "Thank goodness. By the way, I wonder who that baby belonged to."

The pilot gasped, as the woman said, "Interesting enough, I found this kid near the well, this morning. Though, from the moment I heard this baby's crying, I knew he was so sick. I couldn't help myself but to put him on the plane, if he's so fragile and weak."

The pilot was completely shocked, as he was scared, "So… This kid… wasn't the woman's child? What is-?"

As the plane traveled to the desert, Michelle steadily held the controls and said, "Great altitude."

She was sitting next to Peter, while Yamabuki and Chazz were in the back seat. Heather was sitting behind them, with the baby in her watch. Yamabuki yawned and said, "You know, every time I ride on an airplane, I get sleepy… Do you get sleepy, too, Miss Nevins?"

Michelle replied, "Well, only when I'm riding."

Yamabuki said, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to take a catnap."

Michelle agreed, "Sure. I'll wake you, when we get there."

Yamabuki fell asleep, likewise Heather. The baby woke up and smirked.

* * *

Heather and Yamabuki, in their clothes, were back in the same school in Heather's dream.

"HUH? What is this?" Yamabuki gasped, "Where are we?"

She realized, "OH! I'm home in Japan! Hey, Heather, where'd Miss Nevins go? Where the hell are we?"

Heather looked around, and saw a decay squirrel corpse, near the tree. She whispered, "The same rodent from before…"

Yamabuki gasped in disgust, seeing the corpse, "GAAAAAAAAH!"

Heather explained, "This is the same dream I had, this morning! But now it seems we're _both_ inside the dream!"

Yamabuki asked, "This isn't _Mizaki High School_ , and before you ask, that's where I enrolled in. What? A dream?"

Heather replied, "Yes."

Yamabuki relaxed by the wall and sighed, "Thank goodness, it's just a stupid dream. Dreams don't hurt people, you know, unless psychologically scar you, for life. Me, I never get dreams like this, and I've seen _Nightmare on Elm Street_ , including the shitty sixth movie. I was worried for a second. But if it's only a dream, who cares if the squirrel is dead."

Heather was stunned, "Yamabuki… You can't be serious."

Yamabuki said, "You Americans are always stating horror bullshit, and saying that it's all scary… Dreams are only as scary as you make them out to be. Where I come from, we don't believe in _your_ scary demons, including the _Boogeyman_ , _Dracula,_ and the Big Guy's Phantoms. Just try and relax."

Heather yelled at her, "HOW CAN I RELAX, IF WE'RE HAVING THE SAME DREAM?"

Yamabuki nodded , "You have a point… I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Hey, I'd be in another dream, in something more rom-com, but this? This is kinda weird. But in a dream, isn't anything possible?"

She suddenly have popcorn and ice cream, and shrieked, "AAAAGH! THIS IS SO AWESOME! NOW I _AM_ DREAMING! THIS IS SO GOOD!"

She grinned, "See? Anything can be fun in a dream, if you think it's fun."

She licked her ice cream cone, but Heather swatted her food down, and roared, " **LISTEN TO ME, GODDAMN IT! DO YOU REMEMBER SEEING THE SQUIRREL'S CARCASS, THIS MORNING? HMM?** "

Yamabuki gasped in fright, as Heather shouted, "WELL? IT OBVIOUS THAT THIS RAT WAS KILLED OFF, AT THE SAME TIME I WAS SLEEPING, AND IN THAT DREAM, THAT SQUIRREL WAS MERCILESSLY SLAUGHTERED!"

She added, "Once I was awake, I found this cut on my left hand."

Yamabuki asked, "Where from?"

Heather said, as she told her what it was, "If you don't believe me… it's… FROM THE ENEMY STAND – **_DEATH 13_**!"

Yamabuki asked, as she was concerned, " ** _Death 13_**?"

She chuckled, "OH! I get it now! A Stand that haunts in dreams? You're upset over your husband that you're dreaming of Stands killing you!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Heather whined, "It _wasn't_ a dream about Stands! That Stand actually appeared and slashed me a bit!"

Yamabuki replied, "That's what I said. I have heard about it, but there's no way a Stand can even take the mantle the Freddy Krueger does; and no, not Freddy Fazbear. He haunts pizza places, not Japanese High Schools."

"Actually, it's a Middle School."

"Whatever! You're still dreaming about Stands."

 **POW!  
** She punched the wall and roared, " **GRAAAAAAAH! YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?** "

A female voice called, " _Loli-Ho~! Tell me, does it hurt being that stupid?_ "

They gasped, as the female voice continued, "Lemme spell it out for you – You're too slow on the update, Yamabuki Suou!"

The black cat appeared, as it shouted in a female voice, "You two are divine idiots, for reckless losers!"

They shrieked, as Yamabuki cried, "A TALKING CAT?"

Heather said, "Yeah… I met him, a while back…"

The cat called out, " _Loli-ho! Welcome to my humble abode! Allow me to introduce myself! I am the doctor, and you're my wounded pets! Time to put you bitches down!_ "

Yamabuki shivered, "What the hell? That cat is demonic and possessed!"

Heather called, "Look out! That is Death 13!"

"Death 13? Oh, the enemy Stand. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL? HOW CAN A CAT BE IN THIS DREAM, TALKING?"

"That's nothing. In the real world, Big Guy's got a talking crow."

"A talking crow?!"

The same man in the clown mask appeared, as Heather shrieked, "YAMABUKI!"

She called out, " ** _ICE EMPRESS!_** " but nothing happened. Yamabuki was cornered, as the man in the clown mask aimed his tip of the scythe towards Yamabuki's chest. Heather growled, as she thought, "Why can't I summon _Ice Empress_? It's not right!"

Yamabuki moaned, "You're telling me. My Stand can't come out, either!"

Heather asked, "Is it because we're some kind of twisted dream dimension, and this furball fucker is the Stand User?"

The man spoke in a female voice, " _Loli-ho! It's romantic, would you agree? Being able to die, like in those movies? It's time to make this real, and no movie magic needed! NO Michael Bay, NO George Lucas, NO Ron Howard! None of you amateurs can taste the stardom of horror death scenes!  
Loli-HO~!_"

They continued to battle, as back in the real world, Michelle suddenly felt it. She, Peter, and Chazz looked around. Michelle said, "Big Lad, Chazz, you felt that?"

Peter replied, "The kid, maybe? I felt that. Clear as day."

Chazz said, "We have to make sure."

Back in the dream world, the man in the mask was about to finish off Yamabuki and Heather, as Yamabuki tried to break free, as he said to her, "Are you stupid? I thought ninjas were smart to avoid attacks! Only Stands can beat Stands! I'm different than any Stand or Spirit Caller! But for now, time to give you eternal sleep, by performing your _own style_ of Hara-kiri, Yamabuki!"

He swung his scythe towards her, and slashed her body. But Yamabuki's body disappeared from the world, before he would slash her head off.

Michelle nudged at Yamabuki and said, "Yamabuki, wake up!"

Yamabuki woke up and said, "Ugh… uh… What the-?"

Michelle boomed, "It appears that our little guest has wet himself. Do us a favor and change his diaper, will ya?"

Yamabkui asked, "Me? But-."

Michelle said, "We're the only adults here, but we got our hands tied."

Yamabuki shook her head and moaned, "Ugh. Okay."

Chazz noticed the baby, and then was concerned.

Meanwhile, the man in the mask snarled, "Curses! She got away! Someone woke up the fool, during her nap. She's quite lucky…"

He turned to Heather and said, "All the same, even if she wakes up, she'll not remember a thing. I'll just have to finish her, the next time she falls asleep. As for you, well, _your_ number is just about up, and that means you're dead!"

Michelle asked, "Hey, Yamabuki! You done waking up yet? I said to change the baby's diaper!"

Yamabuki groaned, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up!"

She shook her head and said, "Man, I feel like I had some sort of terrifying nightmare… but I don't remember what…"

Michelle barked, "Well, after you finish changing this boy's diaper, you can go back to Dreamland, and finish your business! I promise I won't wake you up, again."

Yamabuki nodded, and left to meet with Heather, who's still fast asleep. She felt worried, as Heather's having a bad dream, which in reality, she's being attacked.

Yamabuki gagged, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" as she was changing his diaper, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THIS KID TOOK A CRAP IN IT, AND LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING! AND THAT SMELL, MY GOD!"

Michelle said, "Well, he _is_ a baby. That's why he wears diapers."

Yamabuki complained, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

She sobbed, "Sick disgusting creature… I take it that's how I was, when I was an infant…"

She was pissed on, and she gagged, "AAAAAAAAH! DAMN IT! EWWWWWWWGH!"

Michelle cried out, "Will you stop yapping and change his damn diaper, already? I want it done, _this year_! And the stench is stronger!"

Yamabuki growled, as she was changing his diaper, "How are you not embarrassed? Do us all a favor and grow up, already."

She changed the diaper, but his waist was wrapped around in cloth. She called out, "How's this? Is this right? It's good enough for me."

She asked Chazz, "Chazz, I need you to do me a favor. I have to pin this on him, so will you hold the edge for me?"

"Sure." He said, holding the baby.

Yamabuki held up the pin and said, "Alright, hold still…"

Heather suddenly started to shriek, and flail her arms out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Peter gasped, "Heather! What's wrong?"

Yamabuki cried, "HEATHER!"

Michelle called, "What's going on?"

Heather shrieked, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **POW!  
** She kicked Michelle in the face, and she suddenly lost control of the plane. "DAMN IT!" She yelled, as the plane was spiraling down,

"I'VE LOST CONTROL OF THE PLANE!" Michelle shrieked.

Peter cried, "And that time we're going to crash, it's not your fault, this time?"

Heather shrieked, " **STOP!** "

Yamabuki yelled, "HEATHER, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Michelle asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Yamabuki replied, "She's been this way, since she woke up!"

Michelle hollered, "I DON'T CARE! JUST CALM HER DOWN!"

Chazz cried, "OLD HAG, IF YOU DON'T REGAIN CONTROL OF THIS PLANE, WE'RE ALL DONE FOR!"

Back in the dream world, the man in the mask yelled, "YOU IDIOT! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! We're going to crash, because of you!"

Heather asked, "Huh? We are? But I thought-?"

The man in the mask departed, "FEH! You're hopeless! At the rate you're in, you will kill me, as well; me and my Stand User, that is. And that goes double for your Spirit Caller."

"Your user is that baby?" Heather asked, "How is this possible?"

"The baby's only a distraction, and he's preciously possessed. Okay, I was kidding! The baby is for me, and _I_ am the Stand. My Stand User is my mother, but not that hag in that robe! She's in America, about to exterminate the rest of you losers!"

"So wait… The man in that creepy mask… _You're Death 13_? I thought it was the baby! And he is only 6 months old!"

"WRONG! I'm 11 months old, almost a year, and it may also interest you that I am also a genius! I may poop in my diapers, but I'm a hell of lot smarter than you fools!"

Heather was cornered, as she screamed in fright. Death 13 grabbed her neck and silenced her screams, using a small vial of red fluid. Heather thought, as she was helpless, "A Stand User in America that can haunt dreams. I have to warn the others about this… Yamabuki may not believe me, but Michelle & Peter, they'll know."

She held up a knife and slashed at her left arm, carving her wrist. She thought, "Good thing I have to avoid my veins, or I'd die instantly."

Back in the real world, Yamabuki yelled, "MISS NEVINS, WILL YOU HURRY UP?"

Peter cried, "DAMN IT! LEVEL US OUT!"

Michelle yelled, "Calm down! Can't you see I'm trying to stay calm and cool, while flying this thing? Give me a second!"

In the dream world, Heather growled, bleeding from her arm, "Even if I wake up, I may send a message… But why am I not waking up?"

Death 13 hissed, "Aw… you would try to do that? Your knife is as small as my wee-wee, and you still can't wake up? Even if you try cutting your arm clean off, it won't wake you up! As long as I have you asleep, I'm in complete control! Mother would also control you, from there, as well! As long as you're asleep, I control every iota of your precious mind! Death 13 infiltrates the person's mind, in slumber, and triggers them to its most vulnerable."

Heather thought, as she was crying, "Damn it… STOP!"

Michelle screamed, as Yamabuki yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Chazz roared, "HEY, OLD HAG! YOU EVER THOUGHT OF USING TY KO KY ON THE PLANE?"

Michelle shone purple and barked, "NO! I'LL CONTROL IT WITH HERMIT GHOST!"

Her Hermit Ghost appeared and controlled the plane's engine. The plane started to regain speed and control. The plane flew off, as Michelle cheered, "HAHAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DID IT!"

Yamabuki cheered, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! What a close one!"

Michelle sighed, "I leveled the plane, in the nick of time!"

Back in the dream world, "Well, that was too close for comfort… We almost died, if it weren't for Grandma over there…"

He turned to Heather and said, "Now… where were we? DIE, HEATHER DUNN!"

He went towards her, and Heather was trapped, with nowhere to go… but…

Michelle cheered, "DID YOU SEE THAT? How do you mates like them apples? My flying's not too shabby-!"

Peter roared, "TREE!"

"Eh?"

The plane was heading towards two palm trees, and Michelle and Yamabuki screamed in horror.

 **CRASH!  
** The plane crashed into the trees. Michelle roared, "WHAT? WHY THE HELL IS THERE A PALM TREE, ALL THE WAY OUT HERE?"

Peter sighed, "Good grief…" and then yelled at her, " **I** ** _KNEW_** **YOU HAD TO DO THIS!** "

Heather woke up, and then the plane crashed into the sands. The Cessna was totaled, as the others jumped out, in the nick of time. Of course, they were stranded in the middle of Saudi Arabia.

 **XXXXX**

That night, the others pitched a tent and camped out for the night. Peter and Chazz grabbed their luggage from the wreck, as Michelle and Yamabuki prepared a fire.

"Is this enough, Miss Nevins?" She asked her, holding up a pile of wood.

Michelle replied, "Yeah. Thank you."

Yamabuki snarled, "We survived, but… That time, it was _your_ fault, Heather! What's wrong with you, man?"

Heather was upset, as she moaned, "I don't know… It's like I was back in the same dream, and when I woke up, I was utterly exhausted… I'm not sure what's going on… Am I losing things?"

Michelle said, "Try and cheer up. It's probably a case of fatigue. In any case, you did cause us to crash, but it's not your fault, entirely. It's been a month now, since we left New York, and the enemy has been attacking us, nonstop. As for the other side, not so sure what they are up to…"

Peter said, "Probably relaxing, playing it safe in New York."

Michelle stated, "Nah, even if we separate, Steven and Farra know what's going on. Don't forget: your wife, Mizuki, has a Power Core in her. But knowing these gems, they can attack any of us."

Chazz brought the baby in and said, "Hey, the kid's fever is down."

Michelle smiled, "Thank goodness the rug rat's safe and sound. If anything were to happen to this guy, I'd never forgive myself."

She played with the baby, and giggled, "Such an adorable smile."

Yamabuki barked, "Oh, come now. You're making faces, not jokes! Idiot…"

Chazz called, "Hey, Old Hag, the radio survived. If we send out an S.O.S., MIO may find us…"

Michelle said, "We have to! Percival and the others need to know my current location, as it's been a month now. For the baby's sake, we'll call in a rescue."

Heather held her left arm, as she was upset. She felt a pain, and gasped, "Eh? What was that?"

She held her left arm and gasped, "EH? What's this? I'm bleeding, but the cut was fresh. Did I cut it, during the crash? NO… I wasn't… But what is going on?"

"Hold on…" she read the letters that was marked on her arm, " _Baby… Stand…_ How did I-? Huh? Since when? I don't know what it means, even though it's my own handwriting. Did I do this to myself?"

She held up her pocket knife and said, "There's no blood on my knife, but it seems that the cuts were made from this blade. Wait a minute! Could I have really forgotten that I have cut my own arm? What's going on here?"

The baby watched on, and glared, "Damn it! I was told they were clever… This is Lord Nevins's wife, Heather Dunn, the weakest of the bunch. But I never knew she'd play strategy, while cutting herself, trying to wake herself up. Blondes are so dumb, but this blonde is A-1 witty. Ugh!"

The baby turned away, as Heather was shocked, "Wait… Why was that baby looking at me? It's as if he deliberately looked away from me, the minute I turned to him… Hold up!"

She then figured it out and said, "I hate to say it, but… I may be losing my mind… But could it be? Is this an enemy Stand?"

She snarled and grabbed the baby violently, "I may have girls, but even I could never resort to child beating! Even so… This damned little fuck! He's a damned Stand User, maybe, and I'll bet my husband sent him here to kill us! ROTTEN BASTARD!"

The baby started to bawl, as Michelle yelled, "HEATHER! What do you think you're doing? Let go of the kid!"

Heather gasped, as she calmed down, "Sorry…"

Michelle took the child and said, "What's wrong with you? You could've strangled the boy! Go easy, will ya? There-there…"

Heather turned away and said, "My apologies…"

Yamabuki asked Chazz, "Hey, Chazz… It looks like Heather is losing it, out here."

Chazz huffed, "Hmm…"

Yamabuki said, "I wonder if she'll make the rest of this trip."

"Her husband has been her main priority, go easy on her." Peter replied, "For now, we should eat… for the baby's sake."

Heather looked at her arm and said, "Baby… Stand… But what does it mean?"

The baby grinned secretly, as he looked at Heather, befuddled and concerned over her trouble. He was enjoying it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Stamford, the others were waiting by the door… everyone except for Farra, who's bailed on the mission.

 _During Heather's escapades, Farra stormed out of Triple H's door, after a briefing. Scarlet and Asahi went after her, as Scarlet yelled out, "FARRA! Get back here!"_

 _Farra shouted, "He thinks I'm going to help this son of a bitch, he's nuts! I am NOT helping him!"_

 _Asahi pleaded, "But you have to! He'll die, if we don't protect him!"_

 _"And what makes you think I'm going to care? Fuck that douche!" Farra barked._

 _She added, "And DON'T say because you said so! Fuck you, too!"_

 _Scarlet cried, "HEY! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"_

 _Farra marched off, as Cassandra stepped out of the office, "Farra… Miss Riley, please…"_

 _Scarlet growled, "You blonde fucker-!"_

 _Cassandra grabbed her shoulder and shouted, "I SAID NO! Leave her alone!"_

 _Scarlet stopped, but was hurt emotionally. She whispered, "I know, but… She didn't have to yell at me…"_

 _Asahi replied, "I knew we shouldn't have come… It WAS for the WANTED posters, and all…"_

 _Farra went outside, and was sitting by the front door. She was upset and very angry, realizing that she and the others are ordered to be Triple H's bodyguards for the woman, Death 13, who is the baby's mother. But no one knows who she is._

Scarlet growled, as she was in his office, "Farra's gone livid on you, since she's had it out on you. It's not like her, since Death 13 came along."

Steven said, "Ignore her. She goes _her_ way, we go _ours_."

He stated, as Scarlet was concerned, "She may be bitchy, but she's still compassionate towards others, and has full respect for them. Of course, with Triple H, it's hard, since she hated him."

Satsuki replied, "You're telling me. 2014 was WWE's worst year. This is why evil factions are short-lived… unlike the _New World Order_ , _D-Generation-X_ , or _The Dungeon of Doom_."

She sighed, "It's times like this, I would've watched New Japan."

Steven glared at her, as Scarlet said, "Even so… we can stop Death 13, without Farra…"

Asahi and Mundy waited by the door, as Cassandra was worried, pacing a bit. She said, "It's not like her to be that angry. She detests him, but I know deep down that she doesn't."

Asahi replied, "You don't know Farra, more than I do, Cassie. She's easily emotional."

Mundy added, "A common tsundere… Whatever that is."

Cassandra stated, "I know I'm aware of her past, but she is not the only one with dead parents. _Mi Madré_ died, too. Even if she doesn't help us, we have the advantage at _cinco y uno_."

Mundy replied, "5-to-1, they may be easy odds, but not to us."

Asahi said, "Mundy's right. Death 13 may be strong, but we can't, without one of our aces."

Cassandra turned to the door, and said, "You may be right… Even with these powers, and Scarlet joining us, for a change, it's not enough."

Asahi replied, "You have the _Flare Cell_ , too, so it should be easy to try on her."

Mundy said, "But she's the only one that can fly."

Satsuki stepped out and said, "Oh, would you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom."

She left, as Asahi thought, "Strange."

She already left, as Asahi said, "Wait, the bathroom's _that way_ …" pointing at the opposite direction.

Satsuki already left, as Cassandra was glaring at her, concerned and uneasy. She thought, "This girl… What is it?"

As Satsuki left, Farra waited outside, uneasy and agitated. She growled, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I hate that man, so much! Why did I agree to this? I'm such an idiot! Fuck Triple H, and fuck him to hell!"

She walked off and said, "I wonder if it's too late to fly to Egypt, by myself… My Bird Wing will assist me."

She raised her arms out and said, "FUCK THAT NOISE! I AM OUTTA HERE! **_I SUMMON THE BIR-!_** "

She suddenly felt a dark vibe from around her. She then gasped, "What th-? I sense something disturbing inside… from his office… Wait… Triple H is always evil and with a heart that's… black…"

She then figured it out, as Death 13, the woman villain, appeared from behind her, and called out, " _Loli-Ho! I am Death 13, your doomed doom!_ "

She turned around and gasped, "YOU! But…"

Death 13 laughed, "Do not fret, blonde one. I wish to offer my services to you, as you despise Triple H. Here's a deal: how about you join me, and together, we can end this bastard, once and for all. I never liked him, in the first place."

Farra asked, "Why should I trust you? Who do you work for?"

Death 13 said, "I work alone… You think I work for that undead robot and the Southern Fried Brit? HAH!"

Farra asked, "Undead robot… Southern Fried… WAIT! You know of MIO & Mr. Nevins?"

Death 13 laughed, "Yes. And I have met them, learning about _you_ , Farra Stevens, the _Phoenix Sun_. Think of how much $120 million on your bounty will be worth, when I get on easy street! I'll be rich, and you're going to be dead! _Loli-Ho_!"

She held up a scythe, and Farra stammered, seeing the scythe. She sobbed, "Uh… … …where did you-?"

Death 13 hissed, "Death awaits you, Farra Stevens… DIE!"

She slashed at her, but Farra ducked and ran off. She dashed away and screamed, "WHOA, LIZZIE BORDEN'S GONE 40 WHACKOS!"

She ducked to a corner, and Death 13 chased after her, "Get back here, you skank!"

Farra cried, "I take offense to that remark, but I'm not fighting back, not while I am scared shitless!"

She was by a brick wall, and was upset. She growled, "A dead end… Great…"

Death 13 smirked, "Nowhere to go. _Loli-Ho_! You're stuck in a cliché of your own, bitch!"

She held her scythe up and Farra was grimacing in fear. She stepped back and sobbed, "No… Damn it, why can't I fight back? Damn you, feet! I'm not supposed to be scared!"

Death 13 grinned, "It's no use… Death is your own reward, and the only thing left for you… Time to go, Phoenix Sun… _TRY_ and rearisen from the ashes!"

Farra shrieked, as Death 13 went closer. Asahi shouted, "FARRA!"

She fired from her hands, as Mech-Asahi, in Stand Form, appeared, firing her Mecha-Shot, " ** _IDOL JUSTICE! MECHA-SHOT!_** "

Death 13 avoided the attack, as Asahi, Mundy, and Cassandra appeared. The evil masked woman said, "Damn! I was told you came in packs of two!"

Farra fainted, and collapsed onto the ground. Asahi cried, "FARRA, NO!"

Cassandra roared, " _¡Perra!_ "

She took off her glasses, as she transformed, " ** _Android Fool, al rescate!_** " And she changed into her battle attire. She called out, " _Muerte Trece! ¡Has terminado! No estás tomando la vida de esta mujer inocente, ¡no mientras estamos cerca!_ "

Death 13 said, in disgust, "Uh, me no speaky cunt bag."

Cassandra huffed, "Okay… I find _that_ offensive."

Death 13 roared, "SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU ROBOT BITCH! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING!"

Cassandra whispered to Mundy, "Hey, _Francotirador._ I have hunch on who this woman is…"

Mundy held his sniper rifle and said, "You and me both. I'll try and unmask this vixen, using Hierophant Sniper. Make sure she's clear open for a shot."

" _Si, hombre_. I'll fight this woman, make sure it's clear. Don't kill her yet. _¡Vamonos!_ "

She leapt towards Death 13, as Mundy prepared to fire. He said, "I won't miss. Until we find out who Death 13 is, we'll do what we can for her punishment. Of course, that's Triple H's call, since she is targeting him, and not us."

Cassandra fought Death 13, avoiding each scythe strike. She then landed a swift punch, only to be blocked by her. Death 13 laughed, "Hey, _Dungeons and Dragons_ called, they want their battle armor back!"

Cassandra shouted, "Face facts, _puto_!"

They continued to clash, as Mundy aimed, steadily and nervous, "They're too fast! I can't fire, without hurting Cassandroid!"

Cassandra avoided contact, and cried, " _Ay Chihuahua!_ "

She stumbled down, and Death 13 laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just a toy, with no batteries! Look, _Spanish Fly Barbie_ , _batteries not included_."

Asahi snarled, "Damn her! She just shook her off!"

She went to Farra, and the woman called out, "You go near her, she dies with you! _Loli-Ho!_ "

She slashed down, but Mundy fired his rifle at her face. The mask flew off her face, and she cried, "AAAAAAAGH!"

She covered herself, and retreated, "FOOLS! You dare sully this face? You'll regret this!"

Death 13 escaped, as Asahi held an unconscious Farra. She said, "Farra! Farra! Wake up!"

She felt her pulse, and said, "She's alright. She just fainted."

Mundy said, "Nice shot."

Cassandra asked, "Did you get a good look at her face?"

He replied, "No. I didn't… The minute the mask flew off, she hid her face."

Steven, Scarlet, & Satsuki arrive, as Scarlet asked, "What happened?"

Steven called, "We heard a gun fire!"

Asahi growled, "Death 13… She attacked Farra!"

They all gasped, as Satsuki cringed, "Death 13… Oh, my goodness…"

Steven growled, "Any idea who she was?"

Asahi said, "No… Farra just collapsed and fainted… but she escaped, after we stopped her."

Mundy smirked, "Shot off her mask, the beaut. Sadly, that's one prey that escapes in wounds."

Scarlet smiled, "Good work. But she may come back. Bring Farra back inside, and we'll make out another strategy."

Asahi and Mundy helped Farra up, as Satsuki felt worried, "I'm sorry that it all happened."

Steven asked, "What of you, then?"

Cassandra replied, "She was in the bathroom, before Death 13 attacked."

Scarlet barked, "Never mind pointing fingers! Get her in, now! We'll discuss this, later. PRONTO!"

She left, as the others followed. Cassandra thought, "Strange… I would blame it on Satsuki, but Miss Riley… She's an exact match for Death 13… and she wasn't around, until Death 13 retreated. But Satsuki has a tangy dirty mouth, _zesty with calienté_ , and she is too bitchy. So, who is it?"

Asahi asked Mundy, "Hey, you don't think it's…"

Mundy replied, "Nah. It can't be Satsuki. She's petite. And Scarlet would never betray us, at all. Remember, Broken Matt _forced_ her to burn a city down to its foundation."

Asahi responded, "Yeah, you're right. Scarlet is on our side. Even she would never turn on us… not after what she did, a while back."

Mundy said, "We're about a month out, and already trouble is brewing."

Asahi stated, "Please say that after Greenwich, we head to Egypt…"

Mundy shook his head and said, "I'm not sure."

Scarlet sighed, " **OH, my god!** Please stop pointing fingers! When is it really me? You know I'd never be Death 13! I am with you guys!"

She stated, "Even if it's obvious, her card is the _Death Card_ in the tarot. Mine's the _High Priestess_! GET THE FACTS!"

She marched off, "Now shut up, and head inside!"

Mundy replied, as Asahi was worried, "Well, _she's_ out."

Cassandra nodded, and looked at Satsuki, who was calmly smiling. She thought, "So… That means… Satsuki Miyanoshita… could be _Muerte Trece_ …"

Satsuki looked back and huffed, "What? See something you like? You can stop looking, nerd."

She walked off, as Cassandra growled, "Scarlet has the High Priestess… and Satsuki was new to Triple H's camp… So… Could she be…?"

Cassandra followed the others, as they went inside. As they were in, a girl in long lavender hair, done in a ponytail, was watching on. She was wearing a dark red school uniform, and said, "So, the heathen of Satan has returned… As much as I respect her, she has to be stopped."

* * *

 ** _Seems The Gang is sharing a piece of Death 13… But just WHO is Death 13? Is Satsuki? The Baby? Or the mystery girl?  
Find out in the final chapter of this episode, to find out!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	96. Episode 31 Chapter 3 (Act 3-P1 Finale)

As the others were preparing for Death 13, Heather was completely befuddled, since she got a message to herself, knowing if the baby was a Stand User. In disbelief, she was completely worried.

Remember last time? The Gang had _two_ encounters of Death 13, at the same time: one in New England and the other in the Arabian Desert. It feels off, but what could it mean? Both sides of The Gang have already a month passed, since the adventure started, and they're running out of time.

At the desert, a scorpion crawled onto the baby's crib, and Heather was groaning. The baby giggled, as he looked at her, "The blonde thought she'd figure me out. For a second, I thought she did. And now, she's half-doubting herself. To top it off, we're in the middle of the desert. All I have to do is wait for everyone to fall asleep, and then BOOM! I go in for the kill. I mean, if there's no one to wake them up… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXI – Chapter 3: The Dream is Over!  
The Gang vs. Dual Death 13!  
(Act III's Finale to Part One)_**

* * *

Michelle was cooking food over a campfire and was stirring it. Yamabuki sniffed it and said, "Something's smelled good. OH! What is that you're cooking?"

Michelle said, "This is baby food. It's a delicious combination of milk, egg yolks, bananas, and bread, all in one mulched up bowl. My mother made this, when I was a wee infant. Wanna taste?"

Yamabuki took a spoonful and was excited, "WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! GIMME MORE, MISS NEVINS!"

Michelle scolded her, "Easy, Yamabuki! This is for the baby, after all."

Yamabuki snatched the bowl and started to eat up the baby food. Michelle called, "Okay, okay! I'll make more for you. If you don't stop, there won't be any left for the baby."

The baby snarled, watching Yamabuki eat his food, "You incompetent ninja! I'm wasting away here! How dare you eat my food? Hurry up and feed me, damn it!"

He sighed in anger, "Agh! I can't believe those women…"

He saw the scorpion on his crib side, and gasped, "Huh? It's a scorpion! What am I going to do?"

The scorpion lunged at him, but he swiftly stabbed it with his safety pin, killing it. He sighed and relaxed, "Thank goodness. I'm glad no one saw it."

Heather only saw it and was shocked. She whispered, "No way… Did that baby… kill a scorpion?"

The baby stammered, "Shit! She saw me! What do I do now?"

Heather growled, "So, that means I was right…"

She headed to Michelle and cried, "MICHELLE! YAMABUKI! I was right! You have to believe me!"

Michelle asked, "What's wrong?"

She barked at Yamabuki, "You're _not_ getting anymore!"

She turned back to Heather and said, "So? What's up?"

Heather pointed at the baby, "I was right… He just killed a scorpion! That baby isn't natural! HE STABBED IT! The boy skewered it with its own safety pin! I saw it!"

Michelle said, as the others were concerned, "Hold on… What the hell are you talking about?"

Heather shouted, "THE BABY, DAMN IT! HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN! HE'S NOT A YEAR OLD YET, BUT HE KNEW WHAT A SCORPION WAS! AND HE KILLED IT WITH THOSE TINY HANDS OF HIS!"

She grabbed the baby and asked, "A Scorpion? WHERE?"

Heather said, "Right here!"

Michelle examined the baby, as Heather searched the crib. But without success, the scorpion was not in it. Heather sighed and said, "It's gone…"

Michelle barked, "Heather, look… You're just clearly exhausted, since this afternoon. We'll put a pin on it, until morning. We'll talk, after you calm down."

Heather cried, "But you don't understand-!"

"WE GET THE POINT!" Michelle said, "But it's alright. Rest up and compose yourself… We'll talk about this, in the morning."

Heather was worried, as Yamabuki glared at her. She smirked, "Hmm, hmm-hmm-hmm… I told ya she's wacko. We should ditch her and search for her husband, herself."

Chazz turned away, saying nothing, as Peter said, "No dice, Suou. She stays with us."

Michelle said, "As much as want to blame Heather for this, she's still family. I say we'll worry about this, tomorrow."

She smiled, as she gave a spoon to the baby, "Okay, here comes the _Express…_ What's wrong?"

The baby turned away, with its mouth full, as Michelle smiled, "Aw, you were hungry before, but now you don't want any?"

The baby thought, completely frightened, "I can't eat right now, you moron! Not yet!"

 **SWAT!  
** Heather swat the bowl and spoon off her hands, and shouted, "MICHELLE! PLEASE! I'm NOT imagining things! I don't know where he hid the blasted scorpion, but I _know_ that he's a Stand User! And I can prove it!"

She showed her etched left arm and said, "DO you see these cuts? Read what it says! Can you not see that it's a warning? It must've happen, when I was asleep? You know me longer than you guys have, right?"

Michelle shouted, as the others were stunned, " **OHHH, MYYY GAAAAWD!** "

Peter asked, "Heather, you didn't do that to yourself, did you?"

Heather replied, "No. Even if it was me, there'd be blood on my knife."

Yamabuki said, "Wow… But that doesn't mean anything. You could… finally have…"

Michelle was stunned, " **Oh, my GOD!** "

The others were in disbelief, as Heather felt that they couldn't believe her. The baby thought, "You dumb idiot! Figure it out! The cuts on your arm will make them think you're crazy!"

Heather thought, "What is going on? That only made things worse… They all have to believe me… If we fall asleep, we'll die!"

Heather turned away and was upset. Peter replied, as he felt worried, "I believe you…"

Heather growled, as she walked off, "Hmph! This is bull!"

She went to another part of the desert and was fuming. The baby smirked and said, "YES! The blonde seceded! Her mistrust to the others will cost them all plenty! And soon, Mom will finish the rest! Victory is mine!"

Michelle placed the baby down, as Yamabuki asked, "If it's come to this, does this mean… … … that Heather will be kicked out of this group?"

Michelle huffed, "We'll discuss this in the morning. But I have a safe belief that we need her… even if she _is_ losing it, out of fatigue."

Chazz watched on, in silence, concerned over Heather.

The baby chuckled, "What a bunch of idiots." And then spat out the scorpion corpse from its mouth.

He then added, "Once that is over with, and these guys fall asleep, I'll scatter their remains all over the desert, and no one will know the truth. My secret is safe."

Everyone else is sleeping, as Heather was far from the campsite. They went to sleep, as the baby waited for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile, nine hours back from Saudi Arabia, back in Stamford, Connecticut, the others were in a conference about the villainess Death 13, the baby's mother. Farra was in another room, unconscious, after her attack from Death 13.

Scarlet said, "I'm ashamed to say this, but Triple H is a dead duck, if we don't stop her."

Cassandra said, "She was too fast for all of us, Miss Riley. _Que mal!_ I wished we had her weakness."

Satsuki smiled, "Here's an idea: shave her hair off and make her weak. Britney Spears sheared it and she was powerless."

Steven replied, "No, I don't think so… That would be from Samson, but if we do that, we have a hunch that we can ID this villain, by examining her DNA."

Mundy nodded, "Smart thinking, kiddo!"

Satsuki stammered, "Uh, no, no, no, I was… Uh, okay. But suppose it was one of us, and someone's hair was butchered, don't you think that's a bit obvious on who it is?"

Cassandra said, "I think that's a farfetched idea… How about we bait her, and reel her in? She's after Triple H, not us."

Asahi said, "Leave this to me. Mundy and I will be his escorts, while the others wait here. However, we cannot have Death 13 know where we are. If we're to end this villain, all we need-."

Scarlet stated, "Ah! Bup-bup! That's all well, Asahi, but… Suppose that someone knows of our location, other than us, and we don't know it?"

Asahi groaned, "You're right. Darn it! It's almost like there's a traitor among us, the way you say it!"

Cassandra added, "Yeah… but two girls here have red hair, and _rojo_ is the color of blood. If it _is_ one of us, we'll know."

As they discussed strategy, Farra was in the other room, unconscious and out. She suddenly woke up back to the dream world, where Heather and Yamabuki were in. She sat up and moaned, seeing an old dilapidated school building, from the distance. She thought, "Huh? Where am I?"

She rushed towards the building, as she saw bodies on the ground, in sleeping bags. She gasped, "EH? What the-? Big Guy? Michelle? HEATHER?!"

Team Nevins woke up, as Michelle yawned, "Wha? What in the world is this place? We were in a desert, and we suddenly came here to this field. Are we back in Japan?"

Yamabuki asked, "That's right. I _know_ this place!" as she was shocked, seeing the ambient and spooky atmosphere in the area.

She called out, "Chazz, Peter, Miss Nevins, be on your guard! My memory is coming back! This is a dream world, and in this, we're in my home of Japan… … …and it is a very bad one… This may look like a nightmare, but I can assure you that it _is_ a nightmare, NO, twenty times worse off."

Michelle said, "Oh, it's all a dream, huh? You had me worried for a second."

She lied back down, as Yamabuki roared, "DON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE THAT I DID, DAMN IT!"

She explained, "Listen! What Heather said was all true! _Baby… Stand…_ We're in _enemy territory_! I know it makes no sense, but that Stand User is the baby!"

Peter & Chazz gasp, as Farra asked, "A baby?"

Back in the desert, the baby was eating Michelle's baby food, as he said, in thoughts, "There's no way to escape Death 13's world, while you guys sleep. Plus, with the others in New York, Mother will finish you off, once and for all!"

Farra went to the others, as Yamabuki's hair started to act funny. She halted, as she cried, "What the-?"

Michelle called out, "HEY! Yamabuki, what's wrong with your hair?"

Yamabuki looked at her hair, and it started to unravel. Her hair grew extremely long, like Rapunzel, and then her strands locked up onto steel poles, trapping her. Chazz was being choked by his gold chain, but he struggled to prevent himself from being suffocated. And Michelle's left hand started to grow big. She cried, "HUH? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

 **POOMF!  
** Her huge left hand was grown to the size of a giant beanbag chair.

" **HOLY SHIT** BRICKS!" Michelle cried, as her hand landed on the ground. She was immobilized in the ground, stuck with a heavy hand.

Evil laughter was echoing, as Farra was shocked, witnessing it. She gasped, "A baby?! Wait a minute… Who's the baby, and is this brat responsible?"

Peter saw Farra, and asked, "Huh? Farra? What are _you_ doing here?"

Farra replied, "I don't know… I fainted, after my battle, and suddenly… _this_ happens."

Yamabuki cried, "YOU KNOW THIS WOMAN?"

Farra stated, "We'll have introductions, later! Right now, I want to know what the hell is going on!"

She called, "ATTENTION! WHOEVER YOU ARE, DEATH 13, YOU NEVER KNEW ME BEFORE!"

Yamabuki cried, "Is she mad? She can't fight Death 13 alone! Wait, how does she know of Death 13? Even we cannot stop him, we're at his mercy! This is his dream world!"

Farra asked, "He? You mean the baby? But then who was the Death 13 that I know of? _My Death 13_ is a girl!"

Michelle asked, "WHAT?"

Peter asked, "Death 13… is a woman?"

Farra growled, "I don't know what's going on, but I get the feeling that either this Death 13 is transgender, a dude in a chick's body… or…"

She boomed, "OR IT COULD BE… _THERE ARE **TWO** DEATH 13s!_"

Yamabuki called out, "WAIT! I remember… If he or she wants us to cut us into ribbons, he'll use his Stand! Only then, we may know which Death 13 is which! And nothing _but_ his Stand!"

Death 13, the clown man, appeared, and called out, " _Loli-Ho~!_ "

Farra thought, as she listened to the Stand's evil cry, "I know that voice… No… It can't be…"

She called out, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, DEATH 13?"

Death 13 laughed, "We have another visitor… Well, more the merrier! _LOLI-HO!_ "

Peter cried, "FARRA!"

Chazz called out, "HANG ON, STEVENS! **_OJAMA STAR-!_** "

Yamabuki cried, "WAIT! CHAZZ, DON'T DO IT! YOU CANNOT SUMMON YOUR STAND IN HERE!"

Chazz called back, "Shut up! Ojama Star's a Spirit Caller! It doesn't work in _his_ world!"

 **POOF!  
** Ojama Star appeared, as Yamabuki was shocked, "WHOA! His Spirit Caller manifested?!"

Ojama Star and Death 13 stared down, as Ojama prepares for the first strike. But it turned to Chazz and landed a barrage of punches to Chazz. He dropped down, as Ojama Star laughed, holding up a frying pan, laughing giddily.

 **CLANG!  
** He smashed his own face with the frying pan, and was a pancake. "DORA?!"

 **CLANG!  
** Ojama Star kept slamming his face with the frying pan, and laughed. His head exploded, showing Death 13's head.

" _Loli-Ho~! Surprise~!_ I'm a fake!" He said, as he changed to his normal form.

Farra growled, "I knew it was too good to be true!"

Death 13 called, "A little lesson between Stands and Spirit Callers. They both are manifestations of the mind, and what are dreams, if not the mind lay bare? My Death 13 has trapped you within your subconscious minds, which is why you cannot use your powers! Although…"

He added, as he prepared, "Things might've been different, if you had summon your Stands and Spirits, while you were asleep. Then, they would've appeared here with you, just like your clothes, and your sleeping bags. Death 13 will never be forced to face another Stand or Spirit Caller in battle, and we know that Stands and Spirits can beat their respective Stands and Spirits, so it'll always come out on top!"

He went closer, "Now that I have all of you in my crosshairs, including Mother's target from America, I have you right where I want you. And don't worry about Mother… She's already got the rest of The Gang cornered, back in New York. Now, time to die! _LOLI-!_ "

 **CLASP!  
** "Ho?"

A snow yeti appeared, as it held Death 13's shoulder. The yeti said, "Loli-ho to you, too…"

Death 13 hissed, "Oh, it's just a fake that I made…"

 **CLASP!  
** The snow yeti clasped Death 13's neck, and squeezed it tight. Death 13 gagged, "WHAT? That's… When did a yeti choke me like this? unless… That's no snowman! THAT'S ICE EMPRESS!"

It was Heather's Spirit Caller, Ice Empress, as she appeared from in the dreams of Death 13's world. Heather appeared from the mists of the fog, as she said, "I see you didn't notice that. When I left, I had to summon my Ice Empress, before I went to sleep… and then, while you're not looking, I had it burrow underground, and stayed within a distance from you."

Death 13 was locked tight, as he screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Heather barked, "NOW, BABY! It's time for your punishment!"

The baby was gasping for air, as he screamed, "Damn that blonde!"

Death 13 tried to break away, but Ice Empress was locked tight on its neck, like a vise. Farra called, "ALRIGHT, HEATHER!"

Heather called out, "GIVE UP, DEATH 13! I've had Ice Empress hidden in your blind spot! If you do not give in, and tell me your mother's whereabouts, and I don't give a shit if you're a baby, I'll snap your fucking neck, like a twig!"

Michelle and the others head to Heather, as Michelle said, "Heather! The four of us owe you an apology…"

Yamabuki said, "I thought, after the trip and drama you went through, you finally lost your sanity."

Farra giggled, holding her shoulder, "Who knew that she knows that a Baby Stand User would attack us, and fight it alone? That's my BFFFL~!"

Heather giggled, "Stop, Farra…"

She then asked, "But still… How did _you_ come here?"

Farra stated, "Long story."

Yamabuki bowed, "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you… Forgive me, Heather…"

Heather smiled, "Don't be, Yamabuki. You were the reason I had to figure it out, and brought my Spirit into the Dream World."

Yamabuki giggled, "OH? ME? Wow, I never been so happy about this, seeing that I was at help on this~!"

Yamabuki grinned, and even in her sleep, she was dreaming with a huge smile on her face. The baby, gasping for air, groaned, "That bitch hasn't killed me, yet, because I'm a baby… Heh, heh, heh… Mother's already got the rest in her crosshairs, and it's a matter of time. I blame the Stevens bitch for that… But they're never going to find out Mom's identity!"

Death 13 called out, "Heather Dunn, in case you have forgotten, you may have grasped me, but you're all still trapped in my _Nightmare World_!"

The dark clouds turned black and the sky turned red. Yamabuki asked, "Whoa! This is scary to me!"

Michelle called, "No kidding! The sky's blood red, and the clouds are pitch black!"

Heather called out, "I'm warning you now! Don't try anything funny, you brat!"

The black clouds produced a huge fist, as Chazz called, "HEATHER! GET EMPRESS OFF OF HIM, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

The huge fist grabbed Death 13's scythe and roared, " **I'LL CHOP YOU IN HALF!** "

Farra cried, "LOOK OUT!"

 **SLASH!  
** It slashed Death 13 from the waist, but not Ice Empress. It got out of the way, and let go of the grip. Heather gasped, "Impossible! I almost was slashed in half, if Farra didn't save me."

Farra stammered, "No way… He chopped himself in half, and it… That attack wasn't _meant_ for Heather!"

Heather cried, "EHHHH?"

She dropped to the ground, as Farra cried, "Heather!"

Death 13 called out, " _LOLI-HO~!_ Haven't you figured it out yet? Death 13's body is hollow as the vast area of space!"

The baby laughed, as Death 13 continued, "My Stand only controls only the head, arms, and psychic wills, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE MORONS!"

He stared at Heather, from a distance, and said, "But, given that Spirits get struck badly, Heather's body should be split in two, right now…"

Heather's sleeping bag was split in two, but… her body remains whole. The baby gasped, "WHAT? SHE'S-! SHE'S STILL WHOLE?"

Heather got up, and brushed herself off, "You only nicked me, baby. But you forget… While I was asleep, my body remains coated in its snowy form. In other words, my body can regenerate, even if I am unconscious."

She then started to dissipate in snow particles, and said, "Of course, Ice Empress and I are one in the same, and we knew you would try something funny… So~!"

Snow streamed into his ears, as Death 13 gagged, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT IS THIS? SNOW? IN MY EARS? SHE'S NOT HUMAN! SHE CAN BE SPLIT INTO PIECES, AND CAN REGENERATE HERSELF? IS SHE _TRYING_ TO GIVE ME BRAIN FREEZE?"

Heather's Ice Empress went inside Death 13's head, and it started to move its own arm. Heather called out, "I told ya before! Ice Empress knows of your blind spot! And your scythe couldn't cut it! Now, unless you want me to cut you from the inside out, or give you fatal chilblains, how about two favors? ONE: Tell me where and when your mother is coming to attack Steven and the others! And TWO: Heal the cuts on my arm! Anything is possible is a dream, right? So healing a cut should be easy!"

Death 13 gagged, "Uh, r-r-right… You win…"

Minutes later, back in Stamford, Farra woke up, and moaned, as she felt herself. She moaned, "Thank goodness…"

She rubbed her eyes, and thought, "Huh? Was I dreaming this?"

She then felt her head, and said, "It's the afternoon, but…"

Asahi said, "Oh, good. You're alright. Here, this is for you. Death 13 heard about us, and wants to deliver _this_ to you."

She gave her a letter and Farra said, "A letter?"

She opened it and read it. She gasped, as she cried, "Get Steven!"

Asahi asked, "Huh?"

"NO TIME! GET HIM!"

"But we don't even have a plan of attack!"

Farra stood up and barked, " _Santa Maria!_ Must I do everything?"

She roared out, raising her hand high, " **GANG! LET'S GO!** "

Steven heard her cry, as he growled, "That's _my_ line…"

Mundy nodded, as he was waiting by the front door, "Farra's got a plan, huh?"

Scarlet and Cassandra were in the cafeteria, as Scarlet said, "Huh. Shouldn't Steven say that?"

Cassandra smiled, and thought, "She figured it out. I wonder what."

 **XXXXX**

That evening, the others were waiting by the main entrance, as Scarlet chose to stay with Triple H, in his office. Farra explained, "This note Death 13 gave us, it'll send out the identity of Death 13, the villainess! I had a nightmare similar to her presence, but if I have a hunch, we may expose her. It's 7pm, in the evening. Team Nevins, as we hear, is at Saudi Arabia, and it's 4am there. Everyone, stay on your toes. We may know who Death 13 is…"

Satsuki sighed, "Great to hear that, _Nancy Drew_."

Cassandra huffed, "I'll ignore that."

Mundy asked, "So, you think she'll show up?"

Farra said, "Indeed. Death 13 will arrive at 7:13. That is about ten minutes away. Mundy, you and Satsuki head to another part of the back area. Cassie & I will take this side, the western area. Steven, you stay here and man the front. If she gets in, Asahi will be in her way, midway through."

Steven nodded, "Hm."

He said, as they split up, "Hope you know what you're doing…"

The girl in light purple hair appeared, just as the others departed, and bowed to Steven. She said, "Oh, hello there, sir. Is this The Authority's HQ?"

He said, "What's it to you, Miss?"

She giggled, "Oh, good."

She then spoke fast, "Have you accept Jesus as your personal savior?"

He asked, "Eh? Well, you would believe Steven Cooke is the walking grim reaper?"

Momoko laughed, "OHH! IT _IS_ YOU! I'm Momoko Koigabuko, it's an honor to meet you, the famed _Harbinger of Death_!"

"How did you know it was me? Are you a fan, or a wacko Christian?"

She blushed, "Well, only a man like you that kills people, in the name of justice, would send the evildoers to Hell, where they will burn for their petty crimes. And no, I'm not a fan… Just a fan of your singing… You're so dashing and awesome… and you're hot… It's too bad I'm saving myself for marriage, since I want to stay a virgin, until then."

He thought, as he was annoyed, "Okay… This woman is nuts, to a capital A.F., right?"

She said, "Well, I was _Saved_ , and ever since I was Saved, I had the gifts… But you weren't saved, since I heard of your impure heart."

"Steven Cooke isn't as nice and wholesome as you think. I can act arrogant and cocky, but times have changed."

He brushed her off and said, "Now do me a favor and fuck off. If you want to have sex with me, fuck you! Your hair is the reason I blow you off!"

"My hair?"

"It reminds me of _her…_ a satanic cyborg that used all of us, three years ago. And we were torn by it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope she burns for that cruel trick. Now, as for my gifts, you were about to ask, since you don't want to talk to me, I wanted to help Triple H, about finding evil spirits in this building. He wants to know if he's cursed…"

He asked, "Huh? Wait a minute… You're not applying for a job here?"

"Oh, I just got the call to join The Authority, and do what's best for Jesus… But no answer. Plus, I was late for a 9am prayer."

Steven asked, "Wait… Satsuki already applied, so…"

He gasped, as he figured it out, "No… Then… that means…"

He asked her, "Hold the fuck on! _YOU'RE_ who Triple H hired, and _NOT_ Miyanoshita?!"

"Miyanoshita? Oh, you mean Satsuki? She's a friend of mine… But lately, she's being Saved, only to be reverting to Satanism, joining Lucifer and her evil wicked ways of smut…"

"And that Satanism is spelled M-I-O! MIO! I should've known! Why didn't I see that coming?"

He grabbed her hand and yelled, "Scarlet and Triple H will hear of this! COME ON!"

He dragged her inside, as Momoko cried, "AAGH! Wait a minute!"

Meanwhile, in Triple H's office, he was sitting in his chair, waiting, as Scarlet left to use the bathroom. He sighed, "Sheesh… What have we become, going into this mission? The one woman that hates me, and she finally figures out who she is."

At the back alley, Mundy used his eagle eye to find vantage points. Satsuki was behind him, as Mundy said, "OI, love. I'll try a view from up there, and to get a range of the area, including Triple H's office and the first 5 floors."

He went to a steel ladder and attempted to climb up the fire escape. But Satsuki shrieked, "WAIT! AUSSIE BLACK MAN! LOOK OUT!"

He turned around and called, "Huh?"

 **WHAM!  
** An unknown figure slammed him in the head with a lead pipe. The figure ran away, and Satsuki shrieked in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shrieked.

Farra and Cassandra heard Satsuki's screams, and they ran towards the back area. Satsuki was at the backway, nearing Mundy's prone body. She ran away crying, and she was scared straight.

"OH, GOD! I THINK HE DIED! THIS BLACK GUY DONE STOLE MY BIKE, I MEAN, ANOTHER BLACK MAN DIED! OH, THE HORRORS!"

Farra cried, "HEY, COME BACK!"

Cassandra added, "Also, _don't be so racist_!"

Satsuki had already left, as Farra barked, "Fuck her. Tend to Mundy…"

Mundy was moaning badly, as Cassandra asked, "Sniper Mundy, you alright?"

Mundy groaned, "Damn… What just happened? Oh, Farra, Cassandroid."

Cassandra huffed, "Please stop calling me that…"

Farra asked, "What happened?"

Mundy said, "I tried to get a vantage point, but some mugger attacked me. Hey, where'd Satsuki go?"

Farra griped, "Apparently trying to avoid being a victim of a _Murder of a Black Man_. Coward. Doesn't she know anything?"

Mundy said, "Well, ungh… It hurts so bad…"

Farra stated, "Steven & Asahi will take it from here. For now, we better jet, and find the bitch, Death 13."

The villainess appeared, as she said, "Wait… no more…"

They turned around, as Farra growled, "Damn it! It's 7:13, already."

Death 13 smirked, "You're a fool… Farra Stevens, I know better than you, perhaps. You thought you have bested my son, Death 13, but you didn't get me… the lovely and sexy **_Death 13_**!"

Mundy asked, "Uh, what the hell is she talking about?"

Cassandra said, "Farra? Do _you_ know?"

Farra said, "No. But I have a premonition that she would try to kill Triple H, and to kill us, too. But she had sent her son to where Team Nevins is…"

Cassandra said, "Your friends are currently in Saudi Arabia! How could she hav-?"

Farra boomed, "SO! You're with MIO _and_ Mr. Nevins, are you?"

Death 13 giggled, " _LOLI-HO! You figured me out, Farra Stevens? But now, I guess it's time to unmask myself, to show you who I am…_ "

She removed her mask, showing a black mask with red eyes. She grinned, "FOOLS! Do you think I'd let you see my identity, like this?"

Farra said, "Secret identity, indeed."

She began her attack, as the others spread out.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Asahi saw Steven, holding Momoko. She asked him, "Uh, Steven, why is-?"

He said, "Shut up! And un-shut up, and let me in to see Scarlet! She has to know!"

"About Death 13?" She asked him.

He replied, "Exactly!"

Asahi gasped, and then saw her hair, "NO! You're…"

She gasped, "No way… that hair…"

Steven said, "It's alright. She's on our side."

Momoko said, "Forgive me, but this ruffian wants to show me the boss man. The man of Kings to do what's best for business, wants me in his beckoning. Thank the lord."

Asahi asked, "Uh, what?"

He said, "I'll explain later! COME ON! MOVE IT!"

They went into Triple H's office, as Steven opened the door. Triple H asked, "HUH? Oh, it's you. What's wrong?"

Steven asked, "Where's Scarlet?"

Triple H said, "She had to go pee."

Steven cried, "WHAT?"

He rushed inside, as Asahi said, "You know of this woman?"

He said, "No, but her voice was exact… Oh, wait…"

Asahi asked him, "Was she your newest hire, yes or no? I think Steven was onto something! Miyanoshita, you never hired her in the first place! But this bitch?"

Momoko said, "Please call me Momoko, and not the name "bitch"."

Asahi said, "You have _her_ hair! I don't trust you, at all! Shades of lavender always makes me angry, and lavender makes me sneeze, like goldenrods."

Steven returned, as he said, "Scarlet's gone! She was not in the bathroom!"

They gasped, as he said, "Which means one thing…"

He boomed, "Triple H, we believe that Scarlet is-."

Triple H said, "Death 13!"

He stated, as he sat up, "You're wasting your time! You finally solve the mystery, and yet I know what really happened… You see, Scarlet Riley has been a thorn in my side, for years, since you idiots ruin Imperial Lobby."

He boasted, "You think that the WANTED Posters were for toughening you up? It was to see to it that NO organization will ever hire you losers, again! MIO, indeed! And the reason I hired Satsuki Miyanoshita was to use her as fodder, to get my payback for you ruining me!"

Steven barked, "MY ASS YOU DID! IF IT _WAS_ A PETTY TRICK, WHY IS DEATH 13 HERE?"

Triple H smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I chose one of my female temps as Death 13, and learn from The Game, about my strength and powers! I didn't become the Cerebral Assassin for this! The minute you said that a vampire was responsible for this, I didn't believe you, but I played along!"

Asahi sobbed, "No… But then, that means…"

Steven said, "We were had… But it makes no sense! Scarlet would never turn on us, again!"

Triple H smirked, "What makes you think I care? You're the reason why you ruined me! Miyanoshita is an ally to The Authority now, and she will be a new partner to replace Stephanie! I blame you for letting her die, and I still have! If you didn't have ended NR9's intentions sooner, Stephanie wouldn't have died in Matt Hardy's grasp!"

He smirked, "And that's why I do it, because The Authority _always_ wins…"

A voice called, "Paul, you son of a bitch…"

Momoko stepped forward, as her green eyes were faded and transparent, as she glared at him, "You believe in Miyanoshita's lies? Even I knew that Scarlet Riley has Broken Matt Hardy's Broken Brilliance."

Asahi asked, "That's… That voice…"

Steven asked, "She? What in the-?"

Momoko was speaking in a deep female voice, "The Gang was to blame for my death, but it's because they were too busy, and that left me wide open… You remember what happened, prior to my death?"

Momoko was speaking like Stephanie McMahon, Triple H's dead wife, as she was possessed by her spirit.

He asked, "Wha-? Stephanie? Is that you?"

Momoko said, "Yes, it's me. And you would get back at them, for your constant vendetta, and because of what we did in The Great War? Date back to what you promised… You said that you don't care what happens, we do what's best for business. But it led to many lives to perish, including me."

He gasped, "But… Steph-."

Steven asked, "Did she just…?"

Asahi blushed, "Oh, my! She's using your Ultimate Attack on him!"

Steven said, "No, _Muso Tensei_ only works in battle, as a last resort to conjure the dead to aide me. But this is different."

Scarlet returned, as she said, "Oh, hey, guys. Sorry, I had to find the vending machines for a Diet Coke."

She asked, as she was confused, and Triple H was shocked, "What's going on here?"

Momoko, in Stephanie's voice, said, "Triple H was behind all this… and said that _you_ were Death 13. However, I knew what was going on. These guys aided me, a while back, and I trust them. But when I died, I learned the horrible truth. The Gang was lured away from The Authority, so your mentor, Broken Matt Hardy, would kill me."

Scarlet barked, "Hold on! For the record, Matt Hardy's NOT my mentor! He's the reason I'm receiving these powers in the first place! And second, why are you doing impersonations?"

She gasped, as she was shocked, "No way… Unless you're…"

Momoko smirked, "See? Scarlet _was_ innocent, and you let Miyanoshita in your camp… to doom Scarlet, to doom The Gang… and _yourself,_ for that matter…"

Triple H stammered, as Stephanie continued, "Of course, this girl was a nice one to aide you, to make amends meet… Not Miyanoshita… You hired someone who can assist in ghosts and curses… yet you hired the wrong girl."

He asked, "What are you talking about?"

Scarlet added, "Yeah. What is it, Creepy?"

Momoko explained, "Only you would be stupid enough to fall for the vampire's tricks, Paul. See, The Gang may act stupid, but they know how to solve the matter. The girl, Satsuki Miyanoshita… Didn't you hire her for something?"

Back outside, Farra and Cassandra summoned their powers, and they roared together.  
" ** _PHOENIX SUN!_** "  
" ** _Android Fool!_** "

They attacked Death 13, and she avoided the attack. Death 13 slammed Farra down, as she was moaning. She groaned, "I can't best her… I have the will to fight, like against Temperance… but… This is Death!"

Death 13 laughed, "You losers… You cannot best me… While my son has everything under control in Saudi Arabia, ousting your damnable friends, you shall be next… and ALL of The Gang will die in my hands!"

Cassandra said, "Farra, we have to get Steven and Asahi!"

Farra replied, "And Scarlet, too… And that chicken, Satsuki, she's bailed on us! The nerve of some people!"

Death 13 swung her scythe and said, "Well, this is where you will die… both _you_ and the android."

She held her scythe high and cried, " ** _LOLI-HOOOOOOOOOO!_** " and lunged at both girls.

Triple H complained, "WHAAAAAAAT? I NEVER HIRED SATSUKI MIYANOSHITA, AT ALL?"

Momoko, as Stephanie, said, "You realize that you not only humbled, humiliated, and punked The Gang, you've also killed them, in the process… and you're dead, as well…"

He snarled, as he held up his sledgehammer, and shouted, "NO! I don't believe you! I will never trust The Gang, at all!"

Momoko called out, "WRONG! Give them a hand, for once in your life! This kind girl has already given me her forgiveness in faith…"

She yelled out, "Now, if there's _anything_ you know about this… **_SPILL IT!_** "

Triple H held his hammer high, but dispersed and growled, "FINE! I was to meet a sweet girl, and she told me about if I want to be _saved_ by the lord. I thought it was nonsense, but I am spiritual. This girl, I didn't get her name, but I hired her, on the spot. All the same, this girl… She was the one, despite being a catalyst to my wife's appearance… Friggin' poltergeists!"

Scarlet gasped, "Then… Then that means… Death 13 is…"

Steven and Asahi gasped in horror, " ** _Death 13 is Satsuki Miyanoshita!_** "

 _At the back alley, earlier, Mundy used his eagle eye to find vantage points. Satsuki was behind him, as Mundy said, "OI, love. I'll try a view from up there, and to get a range of the area, including Triple H's office and the first 5 floors."_

 _He went to a steel ladder and attempted to climb up. But Satsuki grabbed a lead pipe, as Mundy wasn't looking. She shrieked, running to Mundy, "WAIT! AUSSIE BLACK MAN! LOOK OUT!"_

 _He turned around and called, "Huh?"_

 ** _WHAM!  
_** _She swung the pipe, and landed a huge blow to the head. She threw the pipe away, in a garbage can, far away, throwing it with great strength. She then said, "Good… To throw off their tracks… Now, to make it real…"_

 _Satsuki shrieked in horror, pretending to be scared._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shrieked._

 _The rest was easy. Satsuki then acted that she was panicked and ran off, just to change into Death 13 the villainess. It was no surprise: Death 13 was Satsuki Miyanoshita and her son. Of course, how she got a child remained a mystery._

Scarlet bowed her head and growled, "No… We were had, and by MIO! DAMN HER!"

Momoko fainted, as Asahi went to her, "MISS! I mean, Stephanie, or… Uh…"

Steven said, "Momoko Koigabuko."

Triple H went to her, as she said, "I hired her… That's the one I wanted… But… If that is who I wanted… then… Why Miyanoshita?"

A gunshot was made, as Steven gasped, "Farra!"

Scarlet cried, "She, Mundy, and Cassandroid are fighting Satsuki!"

Triple H said, "You head off. I'll tend to Little Miss Churchy, right here."

Steven said, "Right. **Gang! LET'S GO!** "

They raced off, as Triple H held Momoko, and said, "Thank you… Stephanie…"

Momoko came to and moaned, "Huh? Where am I?"

He said, "You're hired."

She asked, "Me? Oh, what about Miyanoshita?"

Triple H smirked, "Oh, don't worry… Satsuki is about to be _Future Endeavored_."

Back outside, Mundy fired his rifle, shouting, " **GET NO-SCOPED! _HIEROPHANT SNIPER! SNIPER NO-SCOPE!_** "

He shot his 12 shells at Death 13, but deflected every shot. Mundy growled, "Bugger! With that scythe, she's all-defensive!"

Cassandra called, "We can't stop her! Where are the others?"

The others arrived outside, as Steven called, "MUNDY! FARRA! CASSANDRA!"

Cassandra was on one knee, as Mundy fired his rifle at Death 13. She moaned, "GUYS! _Muerte Trece_ … She's invincible…"

Asahi called, " _No one's_ invincible, not even you, Death 13!"

Death 13 laughed, " _LOLI-HO~! You're thorns on my side, The Gang!_ "

Steven said, "Save it. You're exposed."

Asahi called out, pointing at her, "How dare you harm our boss, and try to kill us and Triple H, too? You're no worse than any villain we've met, long ago! Death 13 – NO – Satsuki Miyanoshita, it's game over for you!"

Death 13 growled, "You… You did-?"

She cleared her throat and called, "AHEM! I am not Satsuki Miyanoshita! You think of me as the evil women that killed an innocent girl?"

Cassandra scanned her and said, "No, Asahi and Steven are telling the truth. Scanners don't lie, _Satsuki Miyanoshita._ "

Farra asked, "What? That sniveling crybaby?!"

Scarlet stated, "Believe what you want, but it's all true!"

Death 13 gulped, "Uh-oh!"

Satsuki thought, "Damn it! Accursed android! And damn those idiots! I knew I had The Gang in their corner, making them into pariahs, like Hulk Hogan and Charles Manson… But how did they reveal my veil?"

Scarlet called out, "You bitch… Accusing me of _your_ crimes? Consider yourself _retired_ , you unlucky cunt!"

She roared in a fiery psychic aura, " ** _BROKEN HIGH PRIESTESS!_** "

Farra boomed, "Shall I, boss?"

Scarlet nodded, "Right!"

Death 13 called out, "WRONG! You're going to be blood and chunks, and like the panda bear in a computer game! DIE!"

She rushed towards Scarlet, as Mundy cried, "SCARLET!"

She slashed at Scarlet, but Steven caught the scythe with his bare hand, by the blade, with ease. He said, in a threatening glare, "Game over, Miyanoshita."

Death 13 gasped, "WHAT? Who's this Miyanoshita? I'm Death 13!"

Steven said, "Nice try. We know exactly who you are… _Murderer!_ "

She pulled the scythe back, but his grip was too strong. She cried, "Ungh! Damn it! LET GO! Let go, you prototype Bruce Lee!"

Steven glared at her and said, "You are already… _Death 13_ …"

Satsuki gasped, " _NANI?_ "

He pulled Satsuki forward, and glared at her, "Don't bother running…"

He swung his fist at her face, and stabbed her with his two fingers, right between the eyes.  
 ** _Hokuto! Bonecrusher Strike!_**

He said, "I won't kill you… but I _will_ make you experience hell, _Loli-Whore_."

He shoved her back and landed a huge right kick. He cried to the others, "EVERYONE! GET HER!"

Asahi dove in first and cried, " ** _Idol Justice! GO, MECH-ASAHI!_** " And her Stand appears.

She landed a swift right to Death 13's solar plexus. She called out, "Farra! Scarlet!"

 **POW! POW!  
** " **KESU, KESU, KESU, KESUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU!** "  
" **ARA, ARA, ARA, ARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARA!** "  
Scarlet and Farra launched a fiery barrage at Satsuki, as she was succumbing to the pain. She flew off, as Mundy fired his rifle, shooting off her mask, revealing her face. Cassandra flew up and did a parkour towards a brick wall, and leapt towards Death 13.

" _¡Estás tan arruinado, chica!_ " she called out, and landed a dropkick to the spine, " ** _ANDROID SNAP KICK!_** "

Satsuki was sent flying to the ground, as Farra was up on top of the building. She leapt off the roof, sprouted wings, and flew towards Death 13, with her aura flowing.

" **THIS ENDS NOW, DEATH 13! SEE YOU IN HELL!** "

 **WHOOSH!  
** "DEATH FROM ABOVE! **_BLAZING DIVEBOMBER X!_** "

She flew down, and then Asahi cried, "EVERYONE! GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

She and the others ran off, as Farra dove closer to Satsuki's body. Satsuki shrieked, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

 **BLAMMO!  
** She made a huge landing on Death 13's body, setting it ablaze, and flew upwards, back to the others. This was a new version of her _Blazing Divebomber_ finisher. _Blazing Divebomber X_ is a move that is heavily successful, as her target is down, and she launched down, from 100 to up to 1,000 feet, like a comet.

Death 13, or Satsuki, was singed badly, and was out cold. Steven approached her and said, "Well… that did it."

Scarlet smirked, "And that's that. Miyanoshita, you just made the list! …list of criminals bested by the Gang~!"

 ** _[Satsuki Miyanoshita – Death 13: RETIRED]_**

Steven said to Farra, "Cuff her."

Farra nodded, "No… I think you do it, for me…"

She walked off, as she said, "I told you… I'm not doing Triple H's dirty work…"

Scarlet was about to yell at Farra, but Asahi said, "It's alright. She knows what she's doing… I'll tell her later."

Steven said, "No… I think she already knows…"

Farra returned to the building and approached Triple H. She saw him with Momoko, and then bowed, "Triple H… Mission complete… Death 13 is bested…"

Triple H growled in anger, knowing his plan to humiliate The Gang has failed… but it also saved his life, since Satsuki was used to kill them _and_ him.

She then asked, "Uh, before I go join the others… Who's she?"

Triple H sighed, as he said, "I have a confession to make, Miss Stevens…"

He explained everything, as Farra was completely befuddled. But then she said, as she was gloating at him, "Well, it's your own fault! Imagine you, tricking us, only to be caught in MIO's evil web. HAH!"

She flipped the bird at him and taunted, "Fuck you, Triple H! I hate you forever! Job's done, but there's a cold chance in Hell that you and I will _ever_ get along, again! You couldn't make up to me, even if you'd be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame!"

She marched off, laughing, as Triple H sighed, "I deserved it…"

Momoko said, "Wow… What a spicy woman… I wonder if she is spiritual as I am."

Triple H said, "Don't worry… She may look like a catty demon, but she _is_ blessed with her powers. Stephanie trusts her, and I think I may…"

Farra returned, as she asked him, "Oh, no, but seriously… Who is she? Her? The girl with Kanade Jinguji's hair?"

Momoko asked, "OH! You mean that sinner, Kanade Jinguji?"

Farra and Triple H facepalmed themselves, and grumbled, " _Santa Maria!_ "

Apparently, these two are none alike, but there's a slim chance that these two will _ever_ cooperate with each other, ever again.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the sun rose at 6am in the Arabian Desert. Heather was finishing up breakfast, making sausage and eggs for everyone, except for Peter, who got eggs and turkey sausage. She finished, as she called to the others, still sleeping, "Rise and shine, guys! Time to wake up! Breakfast!"

 **Clang-Clang!  
** She finished, and then banged the pots. They all woke up, as Heather said, "You guys are such slowpokes. Come on, Yamabuki, up and at 'em! I have breakfast made for you~!"

Yamabuki woke up, as Peter & Michelle grumbled.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Yamabuki doused her face with water and said, "Ungh… What a night… I had the most horrible nightmare…"

Michelle said, "You and me both… It's as if it was all real… but I can't remember it."

Yamabuki gasped, "OH! Heather! I forgot… Did she just-? I mean, after her actions that she did?"

She rushed to Heather, who was making the baby food. Yamabuki asked, "Hey, Heather? You okay today?"

Heather smiled, "I'm fine. Just making the baby his breakfast."

Yamabuki said, "Hey, listen, about last night, you were acting strange, and you proclaimed that you have cuts on your… … …arm?"

Heather's left arm was whole and healed, as Yamabuki thought, "Huh? Where did the wound go?"

Heather said, as she lied to Yamabuki, "Ohhhhh… You mean the words " _Baby Stand_ "? I had my arm cut off and used my regenerating skills to fix the wounds. Would've done it sooner, but I was too high-strung."

She actually was healed by the boy, who was Death 13. She got up with the baby's food, and said, "Alright, time to go feed the baby. But first, I'll change his diaper."

Yamabuki was confused, "What in the world?"

She approached the baby and said, "Morning, sleepyhead. Don't mind me, but it's only 6 in the morning. Come on up, little guy."

Yamabuki watched on and said, "Strange. She seemed to be getting along with the baby, somehow. Last night, she was mentally insane and demented… but she's calmer now."

Peter said, "She's been through a lot. Don't worry… You must've dreamed all that… Plus, I'm surprised that she knows babies, since she has two daughters."

Heather went to change his diaper, as Yamabuki sighed, "Ah, well… Never mind…"

Heather was secretly changing his diaper, as she saw his poop-filled diaper and said, "Eugh… No wonder it reeked, as Yamabuki told me… But still, it's a sweet smell of failure, isn't it, you little shit? _No pun intended,_ but you deserved _that_."

The baby was scared, as Heather grinned evilly at him, "They can't remember a thing… like you said. A Stand whose very existence is completely forgotten… What a strange creature. But I haven't… Since I brought my Spirit Caller into the Dream World, my memories are intact…  
You know, I _did_ remember a dream about your Mother… and from my senses… She already failed, thanks to you."

 _At Stamford, Asahi gave her a letter and Farra said, "A letter?"_

 _She opened it and read it. She gasped, reading it. It was from Heather:  
"Farra, I know that you won't remember this, but believe me. Death 13 has a mother, and she will strike this area, any minute. Make sure she comes out, luring her out, and expose her.  
Bring her out at 7:13pm. If you know who she is, stop her.  
I'll be fine. Good luck.  
Heather."_

 _Heather secretly wrote a note to Farra, and sent it from the dream world to the real world. She realized it and finally remembered. The rest was done out._

She then stated to him, "Listen, I know you're just a baby, and we can kill evil people for their wicked ways, if they get at us, but I'm choosing to give you mercy… and all I ask is for you to leave and never return. And when you get older, you can go visit your mother in Prison Island… and maybe you can join her, if you'd wish. Until then, you need to be in care of a loving family, until the time comes.  
However, I meant what I said about you never returning, and attacking _any_ of us, no matter where we are. If you _do_ , you will be punished."

She scooped off a piece of poop and said, "Like this, for example…"

"Huh? Is that my poop?" The baby thought.

 **PLOP!  
** She dropped the piece of poop into the baby food and glared at him, "Get me, brat?"

The baby gasped in horror, as Heather stirred the food. The baby was completely frightened, as this was his punishment: He eats his own shit.

Michelle called, "Oi, Heather! How come you were up, this morning?"

Heather said, "Yeah, I did. I know the baby food recipe from you, by heart. Of course, I removed the milk in it. You know me."

Michelle chuckled, "Well, look at you, Miss Fitness Girl. Good work! I'm sure he must be starving, right now. Here, I'll take it from here."

The baby shivered in fear, "Hey, no… She wouldn't…"

Michelle fed the baby again, as she held up the first scoop, one with the baby's own shit, covering in food, "Alright, lad… Time for your breakfast~!"

She tried to feed him, but he wanted to avoid eating the nasty food, in fright and disgust. He whimpered, and turned away from the food.

"This again? What's wrong with him?" Michelle complained, "It's as if he doesn't want any! At this rate, I'll have force feed you it, huh?"

The baby cried in his thoughts, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Yamabuki called, "NO, you idiot! You're going to force him? That'll make him hate it, even more."

She held her hands up and grinned evilly, "In special cases like this…"

She started to tickle the baby, and the baby started to laugh.

 **CHOMP!  
GULP!  
**The baby ate the tainted baby food, and then was sickened. He began to bawl and cry, as Michelle smiled, "I told you it was delicious."

Heather smirked, " _Ba-dum-dum~!_ " and pranced off.

Peter & Chazz were annoyed, as they had no idea what happened. Only Heather knew, and she helped ended Death 13's evil plans.

Heather then thought, as she whispered, "I wonder how Farra's doing…"

 **XXXXX**

At the same time, back in New England, at 9pm, Satsuki was handcuffed to a bar, and was seated in a steel chair. Triple H approached her and said, "Satsuki Miyanoshita… You should be ashamed of yourself… Using The Gang for your evil ways…"

Satsuki barked, "Scarlet used you! Don't you see that-?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, "Do you think I'd let you get away with this? Not only you attacked me, and Miss Riley, but threatening my life, along the way? I blamed you for harming others and lying to me. You deserve much worse."

He then nodded, "So, here's the score. I'm not going to send you away… But I _am_ going to give you a job here, with The Authority, as a full-fledged grunt. Of course, you _will_ not be visible from public, _and_ you are forbidden from attacking AAW-New York or anyone else."

He held up a contract and said, "Sign here, and your riches and wildest dreams will come true… It's multi-million dollar contract."

Satsuki smiled, "Oh… I didn't know that…"

She signed it and giggled, "I didn't know you had a heart, sir~! I won't let you down, and make it up to you!"

She thought, "I can't believe this is better than getting my bounty from MIO and Mr. Nevins! Multi-million dollars~! I'm rich!"

She asked, "Oh, hey! So, I get paid a month, or on a weekly basis?"

Triple H confirmed, "Yeah, you do get paid, every month… $700 Million a year…"

Satsuki smiled, "I love this job~! Free me and I'll do some spending, right now! Of course, I can be incognito. Call me _Jennifer Love Hewitt_ ~!"

Triple H said, "How about I call you _Paris Hilton_?"

"Huh?"

Triple H said, "Oh, well, you see… It's a very lucrative contract, and a very special one, too… See…"

He explained in a smile, "Your monthly salary… will pay off _every_ damage intake that The Gang costs… You will work for me, and pay off everything, for the rest of your life!"

Satsuki's jaw dropped, as Triple H continued, "And wouldn't you know it? The $700 Million you receive in your first year… will pay off the destruction of Imperial Lobby, the damages to the Nishikinomiya Estate, the park and police station in New York, the buildings in North City…"

He continued, as Satsuki was crushed, and was in a tantrum, " **GODDAMN IT! I HATE YOU, TRIPLE H! I HATE YOU! GODDAMN IT YOU FUCKER! YOU TRICKED ME FOR PAYING OFF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE ME, FOREVER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE AUTHORITY! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!** "

The Gang was watching in another room. Scarlet grinned in arrogance, as Farra smirked, "They _never_ read the fine print."

She and Scarlet high-fived, as the others were disgusted and annoyed. Scarlet smirked, " _Ba-dum-tss!_ "

Satsuki Miyanoshita was sentenced to stay as Triple H's right-hand woman, and to pay off the damages The Gang had made. This is to avoid Scarlet complaining, since she doesn't want to pay for their reckless behavior.

Steven, Cassandra, Asahi, and Mundy said quietly, " _That…_ didn't help out, at all…"

And so ended Team A-Fist's time in New England.

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Farra Stevens  
Team Name: The Gang (Team A-Fist)  
Nicknames: Fire Phoenix Farra  
Abilities: Phoenix Sun (Spirit Caller); Flare Cell; Bird Wing  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Destructiveness: A  
Speed: A  
Range: A  
Durability: C  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: B_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Nevins have finally left Saudi Arabia, and set sail to Egypt, across the Red Sea. But, Michelle is riding on a speedboat with the others, and she is _not_ going to Egypt!

Chazz asked, "Hey, old hag! Something's off. You're going the wrong way. If you're going to Egypt, we should be heading west. We're going _south_."

Michelle said, "Yes. And I say that, because it's not time, yet. There's one thing I needed to take care of, on the way. See that island over there?"

They viewed an island in the distance, and Michelle explained, "I had been keeping this to myself, but before we head to Egypt, we need to make a slight detour. Someone is waiting for us, on the island. He's a man extremely important to our journey."

Yamabuki asked, "Who?"

Michelle said, "You'll see… We should get there, soon enough."

Yamabuki asked, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

The boat sailed off to the island, where Michelle will meet him. But who?

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION: Act III – The End_**

* * *

 ** _And so ends The Gang's many battles, across the globe. But Act III is far from over. The next episode will be their biggest battle yet.  
Stay tuned for "The Gang IN-ACTION: Act III (Part 2): The Battle in Egypt Arc", next time!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	97. Episode 32 Chapter 1 (Act 3-P2 Premiere)

In an unknown island, a mysterious person was viewing from a crystal ball, in a huge dark room, pitch black. Her ball shone lightly, seeing the shadow of the vampire, MIO.

"It's almost near… and only 22 days before Mizuki Takase dies…" the mystic said, "Even so, The Gang cannot win this battle, in the state they're in…"

She was wearing a black and purple hooded robe, and her hood covered her entire face. She then said, "Ah… It will be almost time… The vampire is about to launch the final plan, and declare that Mizuki is her slave. But even so, her death will be her downfall, but then there's Steven Nevins and _his_ role in this issue…"

She whispered, "Whose side are you on, Mr. Nevins? The light side of justice… or the dark side of chaos?"

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

 _Three years ago, The Gang was training in secrecy, after learning of their unbelievable mistrust towards Kanade Jinguji, and evil cyborg that was created to produce a utopia, via her hive mind control. This disheartens them that it led to their 27-month training (originally 24 months, but was sidetracked, rescuing Scarlet Riley from The Authority, plotted by Broken Matt Hardy)._

 _Since then, a lot of things happened, during their sabbatical:  
The Great West Greenwich War was made, ending the lives of many, including Cecelia Cooke and Black Dynamite…  
Stephanie McMahon was killed by Broken Matt Hardy, out of revenge, and to ascertain his Broken Brilliance…  
The Nevins Family, split apart, because of a mysterious woman in black hair, and an evil heart within her…  
A utopia called the DNC plots to take every city for erasing anything that is deemed pornographic and lewd…  
But most of all, it was the birth of the most villainous woman of them all – MIO!_

 _Her real name was Mio Akiyama, and she was an android, built to protect Mount Fuji. However, her creator, Ikara Tokisaki, created her to be her apprentice, and she became pure evil. She also bears a beautiful gemstone called the "Fuji Power Core", which gives her life and unlimited power. She is a Jewel Women, a hybrid of human, android, and vampire. She wishes to turn the world into darkness._

 _But her reign was short-lived, when Michelle, through a noble self-sacrifice, stopped MIO's ambitions, ending her evil reign… at least, for now…_

 _One year later, after The Gang returned, MIO reemerged from the Atlantic Ocean, with a brand-new body: Stephanie McMahon's corpse, and fused it with her own DNA, reviving herself. This entices The Gang to go after her, but after finding a Power Core, it lodged into Mizuki Takase, and claimed her as a Jewel Women Slave. Sadly, since she's of pure heart, and bears one of the Vile Trio, the Robot Gene, Mizuki has only 50 days to live, before the Power Core consumes her completely, and then she dies._

 _The Gang, minus one member, agreed to hunt down the vampire, and her last known location – Egypt.  
They are assisted by their newfound friends and allies: Chazz Princeton, a former member of the Academy of Light, and is Asahi Sakurai's boyfriend. His Spirit Caller is Ojama Star, and can punch rapidly through precision, and can see from extremely far away distances, and with very high reaction speed.  
Yamabuki Suou, a female ninja from Japan. She was once MIO's slaves, before Reginald Hadigan the 3rd freed her of the control. After freed, she joins The Gang to hunt down MIO, and the vampire woman that killed her friend, ROZ, ending in success, avenging her friend's death. Her Stand is called Ninja Chariot, with the ability to strike with its katana, at ease.  
Cassandra Martinez, an android created by her mother, Pollyanna Martinez. She is close friends with Farra Stevens, who admires her mother, claiming her as her mentor, since Farra used to work in a department store that the Martinez Family owns. Cassandra has NO Spirit or Stand, but bears Flare Cell and Robot Gene, two of the Precious Stones of Control, and is of pure heart, despite being an android.  
And Scarlet Riley, The Gang's Manager and AAW-New York Head, who offers to join in the fight, since it's a Gang Effort. Scarlet was responsible for The Gang's sudden return, as she bears the gift of Matt Hardy's Broken Brilliance. But Broken Matt's "Gift" was his undoing, as Scarlet used it for good. And eventually joins The Gang for the battle against MIO. While she is of pure heart, she has NO Spirit or Stand, either; hence she dubs her powers as the Broken High Priestess._

 _The Gang, split into two, fought many a foe, albeit whether Spirit, Stand, or Jewel Woman. Team A-Fist, led by Steven Cooke, stayed in America, until Team Nevins, led by Michelle Nevins, arrive in Egypt. And during these four weeks, they have battled each evil being, based on the tarot: The Tower, The Moon, Strength, The Devil, Temperance, Wheel of Fortune, The Emperor, The Empress, The Hanged Man, Justice, Judgement, The Lovers, The Sun, and Death._

 _Now, with three weeks left before Mizuki Takase dies, The Gang are closer to arriving in Egypt, and the final battle between good and evil, avenging a long-forgotten promise to a special person, from another world._

 _Time was running out, as their biggest adventure to date is drawing to close. Will they stop MIO, in time? The story continues… right now!_

* * *

Steven Nevins appeared to MIO, as he kneeled, holding a black box, "My dear MIO, this is for you…"

MIO asked, in the shadows, "Is this…?"

Mr. Nevins grinned, "Yes… The gem that we have procured… During my travels, obtaining another slave, I returned to the source, and found what I needed. Everything is finally set… and they are drawing closer to you, as we speak…"

MIO grinned, "I see… Thank you so much…"

She opened the box and viewed a green Power Core. She then placed it on her chest intent, next to three colorful gems, a red one, a blue one, and a purple one, and said, moaning in arousal, "Ahhhh… It's almost time… My powers are…"

She stood in place and froze. Mr. Nevins nodded and placed her body in the casket. He closed the lid and said, "In a couple of days, you will be reborn as a goddess among men…"

He turned away and added, "In the meantime, while you slumber, getting to know your powers, I do believe that it's _my turn_ to test The Gang's meddle…"

He held his red Power Core in his hand and said, "Isn't that right, Michelle?"

* * *

 ** _The Gang: IN-ACTION!  
Act III – Part 2: The Battle for Egypt_**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere… in a remote island in the Red Sea…_**

* * *

Our act begins where we left off. Team Nevins has arrived in the small island, in the middle of the Red Sea. Michelle Nevins stated that the island has someone for them to meet, in order to aide in the battle with MIO.

 ** _Team Nevins:_** _Michelle Nevins (Hermit Ghost), Chazz Princeton (Ojama Star), Peter Giese (Darkness Devil), Heather Dunn (Ice Empress), Yamabuki Suou (Ninja Chariot)_

"We're here." She said, "I'll lead the way."

Yamabuki asked, "Hey, what's the big idea? Did someone actually live here? The island is so tiny that it's practically deserted."

Heather said, "I would have to agree. Michelle, are you sure someone actually lives here?"

Michelle said, "He's been living on this island, by himself. And he's not alone. A man told me, back in India, and I'm sure I heard him, correctly."

Heather asked, "Wait a sec… When you say a man…"

Yamabuki asked, "WHAT? Mangos in India?!"

Peter felt something, as he sensed a figure, nearby. Glowing purple eyes were lightly hidden within the bushes, as it was watching Team Nevins, in secret.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXII – Chapter 1: The Return of the Mystic, Aya Hoshino!  
Saki Hanajima aides The Gang, from Beyond!_**

* * *

Peter called out, "I hate to be the buzzkiller, but someone's watching us from the grass… Right here…"

The person jumps out, and makes a run for it. She was wearing a purple and black dress, with long black hair flowing. The others were shocked, as Yamabuki gasped, "Who was that?"

Heather said, "She's… She's beautiful…"

Yamabuki asked, "Do you see what I see? From the hair and her skin, it could mean…"

Heather stated, "It's no doubt about it."

They chased after the woman, as Yamabuki roared, "HOLD ON! JUST WAIT!"

The woman arrived at her old hut, and then found a group of roosters and hens in her yard. She then threw breadcrumbs onto the ground and they were pecking on them. Team Nevins arrived, as the woman said, not facing the others, "Eat up, my friends… You should try out our food, my dear hens… One day, you'll grow to be a tasty chicken. But until my friend stops her incorrigible idea of roast chicken, sided with giblets and mashed potatoes, you need a full life, before you become poultry cuisine. Now enjoy, my dearies."

Heather said, "Big Guy, you recognize her? I think I noticed her voice from before…"

Peter nodded, and then said, "Aya Hoshino…"

Heather gasped, "Impossible!"

Yamabuki asked, "WHAT? It can't be! Wait… Who's Aya?"

She approached her, but Michelle stopped her, "HOLD IT!"

She explained, "I'm going to go talk to her. The rest of you just wait here."

She approached Aya and said, "Pardon me, milady, my name is Michelle Nevins. My friends and I are on an expedition to Egypt."

Aya roared, "GO AWAY! I WON'T HEAR IT!"

The others gasped, as Yamabuki whispered, "Her voice is… so sad…"

Aya barked, without looking, "I have told everyone else… I won't get to talk to anyone, without any good news to report! And I only get visitors, when something bad happens! JUST SHUT UP!"

She turned around, with a hurt and angry look on her face. Heather gasped, "IT _IS_ HER! AYA HOSHINO?!"

This woman was Aya Hoshino, a student of Saki Hanajima, who has aided The Gang, on occasions. Aya was also responsible for assisting Peter & Heather, giving them tips on controlling their respective powers.

Peter asked, "Aya, wait…"

Aya ran in and shouted, "GO AWAY!"

 **SLAM!  
** She slammed the door, as she was inside. Heather & Yamabuki cried, "HOLD ON!"

Michelle replied, "That wasn't Hoshino… That's her mother…"

The others gasped in shock, as Yamabuki cried, "Wait… Mother?"

Michelle said, "We never told you this, but her mother lives alone, remotely. She is somewhat isolated from society, since the Moji Mikisa came to pass. We wouldn't try to put her in grave danger, if MIO ever learned of this place, I would never forgive myself, if that happened. I'm sorry I never told you this, earlier… But for now, my focus has to be the grim news that _every_ student needs to know… Her daughter's dead."

Yamabuki gasped in shock, "Aya… dead?"

She suddenly started to remember about Rook, and how he was mortally wounded by Birch Small, The Emperor, back in India. She started to sob, as Michelle comforted her, "Don't let it get to your head, Yamabuki. Rook isn't dead… But it wasn't your fault."

Yamabuki sniffled, "No… It's entirely my fault. I'll carry this burden, for as long as I live…"

Heather asked, "Is it safe to assume that Aya's mother is a Spirit Caller or Stand User?"

Michelle replied, "Aya's pure of heart, but she doesn't own a Stand. Her mother, however, does."

Heather added, "But we have no idea what it does… nor does it look like. And judging by her attitude, I don't think she'll assist us, in any way…"

Michelle replied, "You leave the talking to me. Hopefully, my words will be able to reach her."

As Michelle went inside, Yamabuki went for a walk, feeling unhappy and displeased.

 **XXXXX**

She sat by shore, alone, feeling unhappy.

"All I ever wanted was to avenge Ju's death… and all it did was kill off one of my friends…" she whispered, "There's nothing I can do, to make it up for this Hoshino girl's father… I'm between a rock in a hard place."

She sighed, "Talk about depressing…"

She then noticed a gold lamp in the sand and said, "What's this? Hmm… What is this doing here?"

She gasped, "OH! Is that what I think it is? NO, it's an ordinary oil lamp…"

She picked it up and said, "It looks pretty, but it's dirty, as well. Look at the barnacles in this thing. It must be from a sunken ship."

She started to rub the lamp and said, "Well, it's pretty valuable, but just remove these barnacles, and we're really in business."

The lamp started to smoke out, and shot a huge burst of bright lights from inside. Yamabuki screamed, and jumped out of the way. She looked around, as the smoke cleared. She cried, "It's gone! What in the world happen, just now? The air looked like it burst out of the lamp, and I was shocked over nothing. Luckily, I don't believe in the story of _Aladdin and His Magic Lamp_ , so I can relax a little."

But then, a woman in long white hair, in a flowing black gown, appeared from behind Yamabuki, "AH-HAAAAAAAAAH! YOU GET THREE! MY DEAR, YOU GET THREE!"

Yamabuki shrieked, as she looked at the woman, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?"

The woman said, "You get three wishes, master! Command and I obey! The wish you say will come to be, but use wisely, I say!"

"WHAT SORT OF FRESH HELL IS THIS?" Yamabuki cried out.

The woman said, "I am known as _Mo Fubuki_ , and I want to thank you for freeing me. Now make your three wishes, at once, and the first one to be…"

Yamabuki thought, "She speaks like Rook, only she rhymes a lot."

She roared, "NO! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF MIO'S ENEMIES!"

She unleashed her Stand, a silver Ninja holding a katana, and roared, " ** _NINJA CHARIOT!_** "

The ninja attacked the genie, but she blocked each attack, easily and cautiously. Yamabuki gasped in shock, "What the hell? She blocked everything I had. She's not half bad. What awesome power. Damn it!"

Fubuki replied, "If you wish to fight me, I mean you no harm. If you chose to brawl, you'd be buying the farm."

Yamabuki roared, "Don't buy me into this _Genie in a Bottle_ bullshit on me, Christina Aguilera! If you are that strong, your Stand User must be close-by! But if what you say is true, you could make me a rich woman, wouldn't you say?"

Fubuki replied, "You wish for riches, that's your first wish? A little boring, if you ask me. People always wish for ill-gotten gain, and ends in misery."

Yamabuki barked, "HEY! I'M MAKING YOU GRANT THAT WISH, TO PROVE WHO YOU ARE! SO, DON'T JERK ME AROUND, DAMN IT!"

"Very well! The wish is granted!"

"Eh?"

She waved her arms out and cried out, " ** _SNOWMAN'S LAND!_** "

 **POOF!  
** She vanished into thin air, as Yamabuki was shocked. She picked up the lamp and said, "I don't get this, at all… So, this woman is a real-life, one-of-a-kind, non-fictional genie, and not an enemy Stand. I thought she'd retaliate, but instead, she granted me three wishes. I know I don't believe her, and I have no clue what… but I don't trust her, at all…"

She walked off and said, "Well, for the record, I should return this to Miss Nevins, and maybe she'll tell me. Hoshino's mother living alone, she must've missed this. Still, something shady is going on here, and I won't be in a sort of _I Dream of Jeannie_ reboot… Not at all."

She tossed the lamp away and walked off. She suddenly heard a tingling sound, and stopped. She asked, "Huh? What was that? Did I hear loud clanging?"

She went to the bushes and saw the lamp, near a few golden coins. She gasped, "EH? WHAT IS THIS? Who left this gold here?"

She approached it and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Well, nothing out of the ordinary, but I won't soil my hands into digging the dirt!"

She magically produced a garden trowel and dug the dirt. She gasped, seeing a pile of golden coins and swords. Her trowel vanished, as she cried, "NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE FOR REAL! THIS IS TREASURE!"

She held up a gold coin and asked, "Wait… Japanese doesn't have antique coins from the olden days… These are golden coins from France, from the Napoleonic Era! This isn't a dream, it's real! What could it all mean?"

She cried out, "I DON'T GET IT! ARE YOU MOCKING ME OR SOMETHING?"

She calmed down and thought, "No, that's not it. She can't be mocking me. When did she bury this gold here? There's no way she had time to bury all this, after I made my wish! So, how the hell did she do all this?"

Fubuki appeared from the tree and said, "Well… Now, you have two wishes left, young girl from Japan. Make your second wish, and I'll do what I can!"

Yamabuki roared, "LISTEN UP, FREAK! This doesn't make any sense! Why are you doing this? You don't think I fall for your stupid tricks, do you? I'm a ninja, first and foremost, and I don't want to be caught by the element of surprise! If you _are_ my enemy, then fight me like one! Otherwise, I'll take the treasure for myself!"

Fubuki replied, "Like I said, I would never harm you. That's not the way. I only obey you, at your command. You can't force me to stay! I owe you a debt of gratitude! So don't give me your attitude!"

Yamabuki huffed, "Smug bitch… Alright, I'll play ball. I _do_ have a wish…"

Fubuki said, "Make your choice, and choose wisely! My powers are that strong!"

Yamabuki barked, "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LEMME THINK? And drop the rhyming! You remind me of _him_!"

"Him? As in…"

"Nothing… Now, shut up and lemme think!"

She pondered, "Well… lemme see… Should I be a comic book artist? No, I'm a manga artist… that's who I am… but a popular one, to boot. OH! Maybe better than Mouse Ears!"

Fubuki glared at her, saying nothing. But Yamabuki asked, "Okay, before I wish, are there rules to wishing? I know you can't wish for love. More than money or fame… I want _true love_!"

Fubuki said, "Indeed… Is that who you want to wish for? Corny, if you ask me."

Yamabuki cried, "NO! Wait! Lemme think this through! I've seen stuff like this, and I need to choose wisely, correct?"

"Correct."

"Alright, then lemme think it through."

"Take your time. I'll be right here."

Yamabuki pondered, but then felt a sudden shock. She then thought, "No… I have fame… fortune… but I _do_ need love… NO… There's _more_ to it… The answer's right in front of me…"

She asked, "I have a question… Do you have the ability… to revive someone?"

Fubuki asked, "Revive someone? How do you say, and why? Please, if your wish is to revive someone, clarify!"

Yamabuki hollered, " **CUT IT OUT!** I ASKED YOU TO BRING MY DEAD FRIEND BACK TO LIFE! That shouldn't be _too much_ of a challenge, don't you think? And drop the fucking rhyming, you freak!"

They stared down, as Fubuki replied, "Oh… okay… If that is what you want, I can revive the dead."

Yamabuki gasped, "YOU-! YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

Fubuki said, "Name, please."

Yamabuki stood up and called, "My friend… since I got to this journey, I wanted to avenge her death from an evil demon named ROZ, who bears the power of _The Hanged Man_. I killed ROZ and avenged her death… But I want to see her again… My friend's name… … … _is **Ju Sakamoto!**_ "

She asked, "So, would you really do it?"

Fubuki said, "Indeed… But knowing you made your second wish, I'll make so… But the third and final wish, use wisely on that. You made need it. And so…"

She cried out, " ** _SNOWMAN'S LAND!_** "  
 **POOF!  
** She completely vanished, again, as she echoed, "I will use your second wish to bring Miss Sakamoto back."

Yamabuki cried, "WHAT? HEY, GET BACK HERE! HOW DO I KNOW THAT THIS WISH WORKS?"

She paused, as she heard rustling in the bushes. She then went to the bushes at night, and said, "Sounded like something is in there… This is spooky… I hope to god it's not a zombie… If it is so, I'll use my third wish to wish it away… But she said to use it wisely… and it may be handy… What the hell does that mean? Just who is she?"

She approached the feel and shivered, "NO… Impossible…"

She rushed to an empty spot and found a huge hole, with small footsteps around it. She gasped, "It can't be… NO, SAY IT CANNOT BE!"

She saw a woman in a black vest and skirt, with short dark violet hair, as Yamabuki was shivering, "There's just no way… It couldn't be her…"

The woman was turned away from Yamabuki, as she was completely quiet. Yamabuki whispered, "But as far as I know, she's back in Japan, in her coffin… So, how could it be-?"

She roared, "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU BETTER ANSWER ME, RIGHT NOW!"

The woman said, "Please… Stay away… My body hasn't fully formed…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "That voice… I know it…"

She was in tears, as she whispered, "Ju…"

Fubuki's wishes were exact. She was able to revive Ju Sakamoto, the same woman that ROZ killed, years ago.

* * *

Michelle was inside Aya's hut, as Aya apologized for her actions. She said, as they were alone, "I'm sorry that I had to snap at you… not in front of them."

"It's fine, Hoshino…" Michelle stated, "If I didn't believe you then, five years ago, I believe you now… Tohru Honda is one thing, but…"

Aya said, "Sorry… I just couldn't offer myself to you, not in front of Mr. Princeton or the ninja girl. They are strong, but not strong enough. That's why I pretended to be my own mother… to avoid any contact from the outside world…"

She explained, "When I heard about the DNC, The Gang's two-year training, and the Jewel Women, I had to hide in secrecy, away from the evil forces that may come to all of us. And so, I decided to prepare myself for the worst. Ran Kotobuki offered to help, but she's back in Shibuya, making sure nothing else happens… As for me, to avenge Hikari, I will do what I can… but fighting the vampire, MIO, is not good enough for me. In other words, I am too weak to fight this horrid abomination of human and machine. A false deity is one thing, but an android vampire is another, especially one that harbors Stephanie McMahon's corpse."

Michelle said, "We both have unfinished business, together… Percival isn't believing about Tohru Honda's return, and how Remy Snowflake is masquerading as her, after harboring the Tremor Quake from him, since she has the Darkness Shadow, as well. You said so, yourself… _Five_ Precious Stones are fatal. More than the maximum of three would ruin you, correct?"

Aya said, "Yes. But how she is alive, it boggles our mind… It means one thing… Remy Snowflake is _not_ Tohru Honda, but an undead demon that is connected to Kyoko Honda, as her relative from a long past. Her connection to MIO… is nothing. She acts alone. MIO, on the other hand, is different. She wields NO Precious Stone, but harbors the abilities that Stephanie McMahon holds, in which the others also hold, as well… And this is new to me, since your newest Precious Stone was able to produce a Spirit Caller, Hermit Ghost."

Michelle nodded, and felt uneasy. Aya said, "Combined with your ESP Perk, this newfound ability, it's amazing."

Michelle smiled, "Yeah."

As the others were outside, Heather grew worried, "Michelle is taking a long time in there… but Yamabuki hasn't returned. It's already nightfall, and she's out there, somewhere."

Peter said, "I couldn't find her, up top."

Heather asked, "Where could she have gone?"

Chazz asked, "You don't think she'd got tangled up in a fight with the enemy, would she?"

Peter said, "Not sure. But I have a sinking feeling… My breath isn't black, but I can't be so sure…"

Meanwhile, Yamabuki went closer to Ju, as she whimpered, "Am I seeing things, or is this really you, Ju? I mean, it is you, after all…"

Ju turned to her, as Yamabuki sniffled, "It _is_ you, isn't it?"

Ju dashed off, as Yamabuki cried, "WAIT! Ju, wait, it's only me! Why are you running? JU!"

She followed her, as she was chasing her, leading to another area in the island. Fubuki watched in, in a distance, as she was smiling. Yamabuki cried out, "COME ON, JU! I'M NOT JOKING! I WANT TO SEE YOU FACE AGAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN! JU!"

Yamabuki knows of Ju Sakamoto, as her best friend. She was a popular rock star who formed the musical group " _The Striders_ ". She is even admired by many girls in her fan club, as she is considered tomboyish and manly. She remembered everything of how these two met, as friends, until the day, on one rainy day, when Ju was slew by ROZ, _The Hanged Man_. This would lead to Yamabuki hunting down ROZ, and eventually joining The Gang for aide… but before that, she met with Mr. Nevins, and became a slave to the vampire, MIO. Yamabuki got her revenge, back in India, but…

"JU!" She cried, "WAIT FOR ME!"

She gasped, as she almost stepped on some birds. She looked down and gagged, "EW! I almost stepped on those… birds?"

She examined it and said, "My ninja instincts warned me of this… What is this? They…"

She looked at two birds, decapitated and dead, as she said, "They were half-eaten… What the hell happened here?"

She found Ju, as she cried, "JU! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME? Do you recognize me? It's me, your bestie! Yamabuki Suou!"

Ju moaned, "I'm sorry… my body is covered in blood, and my hair is unkempt."

Yamabuki said, "It's okay, Ju. Don't worry about it! You gotta believe me, when I say that you're perfect, as you are. Why are you crying?"

She approached her and said, "Why are you sad? You can answer me…"

Ju turned to her, as the moonlight shone onto her. Ju called, "Just stay back! No! Yamabuki… Please, stay back… Don't come any closer!"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's simple, you may hate me…"

"I _don't_ hate you… Ju, what are you saying? You're not making any sense! Have I ever said anything to you that made me hate you?"

"What about that time I gave away your favorite fish to that cat? And you said that you hated me…"

"That was long ago… and we were kids… And I admit that it was rude of me, looking back. But I'm over that. But no matter what, I still like you as a friend. I really do."

"Really? You still cared for me, even when we were apart?"

"Yes. And I cared for you, Ju… That was before I had good friends in the Ninja Seeking Club, and then with The Gang… I will always care for you, since we're friends and all. You're my best friend, Ju… You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again, Ju Sakamoto."

Ju sniffled, as she whispered, "I'm so happy, Yamabuki… I feel the same."

"Ju! Look this way!" Yamabuki pleaded, "I'm willing to see your face again… Just once! Why are you crying? Are you still sad?"

Ju explained, "No… These are not tears of sadness… I'm crying, because…"

"Because? What?"

Ju turned to Yamabuki, with her right eye glowing red, "I'm happy… **BECAUSE I CAN FINALLY EAT YOU!** "

 **CHOMP!  
** Ju bites on Yamabuki's neck, and Yamabuki roars in pain, "GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She broke free from Ju, and groaned, "CHAR-! CHARIOT!"

Ninja Chariot returned, as it attacked Ju. But she ran off into the grassy field. Yamabuki was on the ground, badly hurt from her neck, and moaned, "What the actual fuck? Ju…"

Ju called, "I'm sorry that I had to bite you, Yamabuki… But my body is still underdeveloped… But I can return to normal, if I can eat you, right?"

Ju lunged at her legs, and bit her right thigh. Ninja Chariot gave chase, as Yamabuki was bleeding from her wounds. She moaned, "Damn her… That fucking bitch…"

She roared out, " ** _MO FUBUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_** "

Fubuki appeared, as she was over Yamabuki, "You rang, Master?"

Yamabuki hollered, reaching for her, " **YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!** "

Fubuki smiled, "What's wrong? Why blame me for this? All I did was grant your wish, didn't I? Granting wishes is my power, after all. What you do to them is completely up to you."

Yamabuki sniffled, "Well, you said to use my third wish wisely… and… that's…"

She sobbed, as she was thinking hard, "Make her… … …Make Ju go away… _This_ Ju Sakamoto… she's not her…"

She cried out, "MAKE JU SAKAMOTO GO BACK TO HER GRAVE, SO SHE CAN REST IN PEACE!"

Fubuki smiled, "Exactly… I believe you want her back, and bring her back to do so…"

She then jeered, "But that I cannot do, Suou…"

Yamabuki asked, "What? Why not?"

Fubuki explained, "You still don't get it, do you? If you haven't figured it out, I'm a Stand! And not just any Stand, I'm Aya Hoshino's Stand! The thing is… THAT was all a test, made by her and Michelle Nevins, to test your strength, since you were once under the vampire's control."

Yamabuki asked, "Wait… You're a Stand? A Genie is a Stand? And that Hoshino bitch is still alive?"

Fubuki smiled, "Indeed. And in case you're wondering which powers I hold, Aya Hoshino wields the card; the one that represents the _Judgement_ card! You see, my powers are for a greater good, but I use it to extract wishes from the deepest corners of the human mind, and manifests from the soil below. YOU created Ju Sakamoto from your own yearning!"

Yamabuki was shocked and appalled, "How dare you?"

Fubuki said, "But don't worry… You can stop her, if you like, Yamabuki Suou… You created her, I cannot undo it. Your only choice is to stop her. _That_ is your third wish! And needless to say, YOU FAILED! And that makes the winner of _this_ battle… IS ME!"

Yamabuki growled, as she said, "Why? Why are you doing this? Is Aya Hoshino my enemy? Is she with MIO?"

Fubuki said, "No… She's on your side. Michelle Nevins and Aya Hoshino did all this, to test you, since your meddle in India. By the way, I do recall someone like that, since he, too, was under dark powers. A guy in purple, offering my panties to him, for the fabric, perchance? Doesn't he know anything about underpants? If he wants to know what makes panties, read the fucking label!"

Yamabuki shivered, "Oh, no! You… You don't mean him…"

Fubuki nodded, "Indeed so. But since I'm a fair woman, no, a fair Stand, I'll give you the shot… You wield the gemstone, _Spessartine_ , and hold the Chariot card, as well. You want this demon extracted? Say so! BUT DO IT YOURSELF! You've _already_ made your third wish!"

Yamabuki growled, as she was in a crossroads, "Fight… Ju? But… How can I fight my best friend, after you made her this way?"

Fubuki said, "NO… _You_ made her… Do the math!"

She cackled evilly, as Yamabuki was shivering, "Miss Nevins… She was… How would she-? If Hoshino's our ally, then why is she attacking me, and only me?"

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Yamabuki Suou  
Team Name: The Gang (Team Nevins)  
Abilities: Ninjutsu; Materialization Jutsu; Ninja Chariot (Stand)  
Pure Heart: No  
Destructiveness: C  
Speed: B  
Range: B  
Durability: B  
Precision: A  
Developmental Potential: C_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Aya's hut, she watched out the window and said, "Michelle… … …You sensed me, do you?"

Michelle nodded, "I know… You are of pure heart, Yamabuki isn't. And she wields a Stand, like you…"

Aya said, "I just got that, moments after the death of Anna Nishikinomiya. It seems that my Stand wields the _Judgement Card_. But I am on your side, after all. That's why nobody else needs to know that… not even Suou-san."

She then said, "But deep inside her, when we met, I sensed something inside her, torn apart from within… Reggie… He was shot and nearly killed by The Emperor. But you came to me, in time… In fact, I want to do you a favor, since we're one in the same, being we wield the ESP Perk…"

Michelle replied, "The first battle with MIO… It was when it was awakened… Inherited from my father… likewise my brother…"

Aya said, "I know… and he, too, is of pure heart. But how he sided with the demonic vampire, only to regain his humanity, I'll never know…"

"I wonder that, too… He and I fought, and he wasn't implanted a Power Core in him."

"Then, he must be radiating the power inside to make him stronger, but refuses to give in to the gem's dark power. Your brother, there's still good in him… But it ends, if MIO dies…"

"And we have 21 days left, before Mizuki dies… Aya, if Yamabuki wants to pass the test, go easy on her."

"I will… but I won't promise easier results. When Hanajima was gone, I was lonely… but after I was married to my darling Rei Otohata, peace would be restored within me… but that was until I learned of Sophia Nishikinomiya's plan to stop humanity. I know of it, since it's connected to the vampire… and I realize that this issue is long from over, even after Tohru Honda is gone. I vow to myself that everyone needs to train as hard as they can, only to grow stronger against the enemy. I expected the return of Tohru Honda, but _never_ MIO."

"Then, why couldn't you fight her, yourself?" Michelle asked her.

Aya replied, "I'm not strong enough to fight her. The Fuji Power Core, that's a whole different story. I won't be like Mizuki, since I was at fault for sending The Gang to rescue Scarlet Riley. Mizuki dies, then MIO has won. But not for long. Even if Mizuki dies, that's fine… as long as the demon is destroyed."

"The Big Lad… His wife… You're going to let Mizuki die and make him sad?"

"No. I wouldn't. I'm not saying to take their time. We want it done, soon as possible."

Aya left to the window, and sniffled, "Master Hanajima… Forgive me… I know what I am doing is cruel, but it has to be done… Spirits and Stands shouldn't even be manifested from this world… not after what happened to Jotaro Kujoh…"

* * *

 ** _Aya's words were cut deep, as Yamabuki is fighting something that she has to face, herself… her own regret. Will she succeed?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	98. Episode 32 Chapter 2

Yamabuki in the middle of the field, as Mo Fubuki was in her presence. Mo Fubuki, the genie in the lamp, was in reality Aya Hoshino's Stand, which represents Judgement. Yamabuki made a wish to revive Ju Sakamoto, her friend that was killed by Roz Rumin, The Hanged Man, but she's been turned into a zombie, and wants to eat Yamabuki's flesh, to retain her human form. Yamabuki is now in a crossroads… She used up ALL her wishes, and is stuck in a rut.

She looked around, as she whispered, "Come on, Ju… How can I fight you? Mo Fubuki… Hoshino… Since when did _she_ own a Stand, and why did she side with Miss Nevins, of all people?

She heard rustling, and out in the distance, appeared Ju, in her black leather and gauntlets. She charged at her, and Yamabuki shrieked in terror.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXII – Chapter 2: Judgement Call!  
Yamabuki's Battle to Herself!_**

* * *

 **RAKE!  
** Ju slashes upward to her chest, and Yamabuki was sent flying into the ground. She moaned, as she was bleeding, "Damn it… At this rate, I'm going to be a zombie, too… Ouch…"

Ju growled, "Why didn't you protect me, Yamabuki? Because of you, you let that vampire kill and rape me! Because of you, you hurt a friend of yours, leading to a hole in your head! You don't need friends! You don't deserve any!"

Yamabuki was crushed, as she was whimpering. She thought, as she was scared, "You're right… Rookie… The person to blame… for your death… … …WAS ME!"

Ju grinned, "Mark my words… I will make you regret your decision to side with the Nevins Clan, and die in your own pool of blood! And I'll do it, with my flesh! I eat up your skin, and be better! AM I RIGHT? **AM I RIGHT?** "

 **CHOMP!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yamabuki screamed, as she was bitten in both shoulders. Ju leapt away, as Yamabuki was on one knee, wincing in pain.

She pleaded, "Please… stay back… I'm warning you! Please, go back to your grave!"

Ju asked, as she went closer, "Why? You were the one that wished me back, right? In my layman's terms, it should be _you_ going to _your_ grave!"

Yamabuki stepped back, and thought, "I was caught up in fear, I have no choice. But I'm so scared, I can't use Ninja Chariot. Why was I so reckless to use my wishes? My emotions got the better of me…"

Ju lunged at her, and Yamabuki summoned Ninja Chariot. She roared, "I've got to end this! NOW!"

 **CLASP!  
** Mo Fubuki clasped onto Ninja Chariot, as Ju bit onto her arms, this time. Yamabuki screamed in pain, as Mo Fubuki laughed, "NOW?! **_NOW_** doesn't get you _anything_ , you loser! You used up your three wishes, you Stand User! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!"

Ninja Chariot vanishes, as Ju starts to gnaw on Yamabuki, while writhing in pain. Mo Fubuki laughs, " **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** Squirm and scream, all you want, until you can't take anymore! You used your wishes unwisely, and you can't GET NO MORE!"

She explained, "Look at you… Yamabuki Suou… You're trapped in the middle of nowhere, empty fields all around. Even if you scream, your friends cannot save you now! Only my master knows where you are, and she can't save you, either!"

Yamabuki was passing out, as she thought, "So… this is it… I'm going to die… Ju… I'm sorry… Even you, Rookie… You said so, yourself… You died, because of my actions… Injuries, my ass. You died, because of me! No one survives a bullet to the brain!"

She was crying, as she whimpered, "I'll accept my fate… I'm sorry… everyone…"

Ju was about to continue, until a hooded figure in a purple robe appeared. The person held up a cane, as Yamabuki asked, "Huh? Am I seeing things? This… The cane in her hands… That's Rookie's… It looks like his cane, but…"

She smiled, "If I'm starting to see things, then that means the end is near… Blood loss does that… and I'm seeing visions I cannot see…"

She passed out, as she made her final words, "Goodbye… Miss Nevins, Chazz, Heather, Peter… I wish you good luck on your journey… And to you, Rookie… I'll atone in the next world… Goodbye…"

The hooded figure approached her, and grabbed her hand. She swung her cane and…  
 **SLASH!  
** She slashed off Ju's hands. She screamed in pain, as her hands were turned to dust. Mo Fubuki cried, "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN THIS BE?"

Yamabuki came to, as she thought, "HUH? I WAS RIGHT! THAT FIGURE IS REAL! And judging by her hand stance, and why she has Rookie's cane, means one thing: I _wasn't_ seeing things!"

The hooded figure hollered, coated in black flames, in a male voice, " ** _HUMMING MAGICIAN!_** "

He shot out flames onto Ju Sakamoto, and she screamed in pain. Mo Fubuki cried, "WHAT? BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! REGINALD HADIGAN THE THIRD IS DEAD! I SENSED IT! HE WAS STABBED BY ROZ RUMIN, THE HANGED MAN!"

Yamabuki roared, "HOW THE HELL IS HE ALIVE? YOU'RE NOT ROOKIE!"

The hooded figure held his finger up and said, "Tsk. Tsk. Believe what you will, and say what you may… But Reginald Hadigan the 3rd…"

He removed his hood, and called out, in a pose, "…IS ALIVE AND UP, THIS DAY!"

Mo Fubuki cried, "IT CAN'T BE!"

Yamabuki cried, "WAIT! IT'S REALLY YOU? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? YOU'RE DEAD!"

Rook smiled, "Yamabuki, you haven't changed the slightest. You still lose all common sense, when it comes to your friends… especially since you never stop to think of the consequences."

Mo Fubuki complained, "I simply refused to accept this! Reginald Hadigan the 3rd has passed away! He's dead! He has ceased to be! He has expired and met his maker! He's a late Gang member! He's a stiff, bereft to life! It rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed to the dirt, it wouldn't be pushing up daisies! It's fallen down the curtain and joined the choir invisible! HE'S AN EX-GANG MEMBER!"

She panted, as she complained, "Apologies for the _Monty Python_ reference, but it's ALL TRUE! I was told that Birch Small shot a bullet into your head, after Hanged Man stabbed you in the back, and you died on the spot!"

Rook smirked, "Indeed, you were correct about me… I _was_ shot… right in the forehead. See, after ROZ stabbed me, I was looking up, and Birch Small shot me in the chest… Only the bullet grazed me."

He showed his forehead, showing a deep scar, and said, "I suppose this was considered a blessing in disguise… Birch Small never realized it. Her bullet never pierced into my skull, so it wasn't a mortal wound. She was only able to scratch my skin and bruise my skull. But I _did_ lose consciousness, however."

Yamabuki gasped in shock, as Mo Fubuki growled in anger. The Stand snarled, "NO! WHY WAS I GIVEN WRONG INFORMATION?"

Rook called, holding his cane, "So, Aya Hoshino did this to test if Yamabuki is ready… Needless to say, Yamabuki failed… because YOU CHEATED! That was _not_ part of the plan, you rogue Stand! Mo Fubuki, on behalf of Aya Hoshino… Hell awaits for you, so prepare… and Snowman's Land… try, if you dare…"

He called out, pointing at her, "MO FUBUKI! YOU'RE BUSTED! MY FINAL WISH TO YOU… **YOU'RE DONE DUSTED!** "

They stared down, as Mo Fubuki was seething in anger. Yamabuki was in tears, as she said, "I know it was my third wish, but… it came true… He's back… Rookie's alive again… I'm so happy!"

Meanwhile, back in Aya's hut, she felt a jab in her head, and was shocked, "NO! Mo Fubuki…"

Michelle asked, "What's wrong?"

Aya opened the window and said, "I'm sorry… I have to go…"

She leapt out the window and ran into the dark forest. Michelle thought, "WHA? What in the world is she doing?"

Aya was running, as she growled in anger, "Damn it! Mo Fubuki, this wasn't part of the plan, you stupid Stand! I have to end this, before something bad happens!"

Back in the field, at night, Rook and Mo Fubuki stared down, as Rook said, "Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, Rook for short, is alive and well. You, however, will face me and the powers of Hell. It may not surprise you, but I am a true poet. And unfortunately, you don't know it, because Hoshino doesn't show it. With that said, would you abandon Aya and inform MIO about my revival, spreading the bad news? I said that is traitorism, but what have you got lose?"

Yamabuki thought, as she realized, "NO! I FORGOT! I have to tell the others the great news! Rookie's alive, and well! I'm not responsible for what just happened!"

Mo Fubuki growled, "Well, I was misinformed, as it's a surprise, to be sure. But the way I see it, I can spin it _this_ way. Not only would I slay the idiot ninja, Yamabuki, but also end the defying Rook Hadigan, as a bonus! I CANNOT WAIT TO TELL THEM THE GREAT NEWS!"

She lunged at Rook, but he stabbed her chest, as he called, "I KNEW IT! A rouge Stand, working for MIO!"

Humming Magician, Rook's Spirit Caller, appeared, wearing his dark purple suit and top hat, with a muscular body, landing the final blow to Mo Fubuki, but she caught his blow and said, "Oops! You forget, Rook?"

She threw Humming Magician into a stray tree, and Rook felt the pain. He thought, "What power…"

Yamabuki said, "It's not her power. She has incredible speed, too!"

Mo Fubuki laughed, "Come now, Rook! Is that the extent of your abilities? If so, then sharing my good news will be easier than expected."

She grabbed Ju's head and flung at Rook, "MAY FORTUNE… **BE WITH YOU!** "

Rook shielded himself with his Spirit Caller, as Ju broke into pieces, and Yamabuki caught her upper body. Ju sobbed, as she said to her, "Yamabuki… My friend…"

Yamabuki cried, "Stop! This charade is already let out. You're _not_ Ju! My Ju is dead! Gone!"

She seethed, as Ju pleaded, "But… Mo Fubuki… wishes to… bring me back… I promise you… Yamabuki, please stay with me, and protect me. I am back, now… and forever…"

Yamabuki stood up and held up her huge paintbrush, "I don't want to hear it, Ju…"

Her paintbrush vanished, as she growled, "Ju Sakamoto… is, was, and always… will be my bestie… And you…"

She suddenly changed into her green ninja attire, and then was serious. She hollered, as she produced a katana from her arms, " **…ARE NOTHING BUT A HUNK OF DIRT!** "

 **STAB!  
** She stabbed Ju in the heart, and Yamabuki sobbed, as she was furious, "You're not her… My Ju… is not… evil… nor she is a damned piece of Earth! **RETURN TO THE GROUND FROM WHENCE YOU CAME, YOU IMPOSTER!** "

Ju sobbed, as she was croaking, "But… Yama… bu… ki-."

Her body disintegrated into nothing, as Yamabuki dispersed her katana. Rook smiled, as he said, "At long last, you've passed… You've shown courage, Yamabuki… I would like to take back what I said about you not changing."

Yamabuki said, "No. You were right about me, all along. I'm the one who should apologize…"

He held her shoulder, as Mo Fubuki roared, lunging at them, " **BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!** "

She smacked them both with a huge right, sending them flying. Mo Fubuki laughed, "This battle is _already_ decided. I'll tell you what, Reggie, I'll make a deal with you. I'd like to hear _your_ three wishes, before I put you to rest, for good! It's fair to hear _your_ wishing abilities. And this, being you as a pervert, should be gold!"

Yamabuki snarled, "That bitch is making fools out of us! Just ignore her! I know you want to wish for panties, I bet, but you _don't have to_ make any wishes! YOU HEAR ME?"

Rook grinned, as he said, "No, Yamabuki… I have my wishes, already… And Mo Fubuki will hear me out…"

Yamabuki cried, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO WASTE THEM!"

Rook smiled, "Actually… Mo Fubuki, I will grant this deal, as I obey… But you must give me _four_ wishes, before we parlay!"

Yamabuki gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Rook barked, "It's that, or no deal!"

Mo Fubuki asked, "FOUR wishes?!"

Rook said, "My wishes, it's what I wanted, can't you hear? But you must give me _four_ instead of _three_ , my dear!"

Mo Fubuki snarled, "Reggie… You can't be serious… That is something I cannot do."

Rook roared, in a dark aura, " **ARE YOU DEFYING ME, MO FUBUKI? NO ONE DEFIES THE BROTHERHOOD, AYA HOSHINO! YOU SAID THAT YOU GRANT ME WISHES, AND I WANT FOUR! AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISE!** "

Humming Magician appeared, as Mo Fubuki growled, "You still intend me to attack me, with your clandestine of power?"

He kicked at Mo Fubuki, as she jeered, "Your kicks are nothing!"

 **SMASH!  
** Mo Fubuki blocked Rook's kick, but her hand was shattered. Mo Fubuki shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY HAND!"

Yamabuki cried, "SUPER! That's the way!"

Meanwhile, Aya groaned, as she held her arm, "DAMN IT! NOT NOW!"

Back in the field, Rook said, "And now, I shall explain… _This_ is my first wish… And that's for you to cry out in agony! And it came true!"

Mo Fubuki moaned, "This is madness… How can you be stronger than before?"

Rook said, "The wound that ROZ gave me hasn't healed completely yet. You should thank Little Beth Nevins for giving me an ounce of adrenaline to keep my powers intact. And because my wound was severe, I thought I hold myself back a little. Beth was nice enough to heal me, but I refuse to return to New York. I took a plane from India, to get here, once I regained my ability to stand up. And that was only three days ago."

Yamabuki cheered, "That's Rookie, alright~!"

Mo Fubuki snarled, "Why? Why is this possible?"

He strangled Mo Fubuki with a flaming lasso, choking her neck. Rook called out, "AND NOW, MY SECOND WISH!"

Aya, meanwhile, was choking a bit, as she felt her neck. She snarled, as she was succumbing to pain, "AH! It hurts… What is Yamabuki doing?"

Rook was strangling Mo Fubuki, as he stated, "My second wish, in case you're wondering, is to scream out in utter terror! And the third wish, grant it!"

 **BLAST!  
** Mo Fubuki shrieked in pain, as she was caught on fire. Rook concluded, "GRANT MY THIRD WISH! **CRY IN REGRET!** "

Mo Fubuki was punted away, as she scream out, running off, "NAAAAAAAAAAAGH! STOP IT!"

She ran away, as Yamabuki snarled, "THAT BASTARD! SHE'S GETTING AWAY! WAIT, DAMN IT!"

Rook halted her, and said, "Wait… Given the distance and power Mo Fubuki is in, Aya Hoshino may be close-by…"

Mo Fubuki stopped, as Aya snarled, coughing up a little blood. She roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH! GODDAMN IT, I SAID STOP IT!"

Yamabuki seethed, "You… YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

She ran towards Aya, but Rook stopped her. He cried, "It's alright. She knows what's going on, more than me!"

Aya moaned, holding herself, "Damn you… Yamabuki Suou… YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SEVERELY ATTACK MY STAND, AS SHE WAS ONLY HELPING YOU?"

Yamabuki roared, " _Helping me?!_ With all due respects, this bitch wanted us dead!"

Rook stated, "Miss Hoshino, that's entirely my fault. I'm afraid your Stand has become sentient. She suddenly turned on you, and has sided with MIO."

Aya gasped, as Mo Fubuki snarled, "LIES! ALL OF IT! YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

Aya barked, "I would _never_ side with the vampire! My allegiance is with _The Brotherhood_."

Yamabuki asked, "The Brotherhood?"

Aya said, "I'm a student of Saki Hanajima, once a hero to the _Moji Mikisa,_ caused in 2011… Rook and I are secretly members of _The Brotherhood_ , formed by our late master… When I heard news about this evil woman called MIO, I reacted, and Rook and I joined in on the fight… Rook chose to join The Gang, as a commanding officer and cartel of the CIA, while I chose to remain dormant, in isolation, close to Egypt, to learn more of Mio Akiyama's evil plans, which reflects similar to the days of Dio Brando, over 150 years ago."

Yamabuki asked, "Wait… You're a psychic from a brotherhood… and… AND _HE'S_ A CIA AGENT?"

Rook nodded, "I advise that you keep this a secret."

He saluted, "I am Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, Rook is my alias name! And I represent the CIA, and support The Gang's game! Hawley & Slater ruin the fun, but I keep them away. But I chose to maintain the status quo, for their corruption and misdeeds, come what may."

Yamabuki was astonished, "I didn't know that… But what makes Miss Nevins?"

Aya said, "She's Feral Beauty – FBI."

Yamabuki was stunned, as Aya stated, "I apologize for this matter, and we wanted to test you. Needless to say, you finally opened up, and admitted that you were wrong to lose Rook. You do care."

Yamabuki nodded, as she was upset, "I'm still confused, but… I'm just happy that Rook's alive. I don't care about his secret… or this Brotherhood… He's… He's back…"

Aya smiled, "Tell you what… You keep a secret about us, and I'll keep a secret about you. Michelle knows, as does the others. But they can never tell a soul. As does you, since you're a ninja."

Yamabuki sniffled, as she agreed, "Okay… Thank you, and I'm sorry for this trouble…"

Aya smiled and nodded. She turned to her Stand and barked, "AND AS FOR YOU… **MO FUBUKI!** "

Her Stand stopped, as she trembled, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait… Master, I can explain…"

Yamabuki snarled, as Aya glared at her Stand, in a cold stare, "Has this woman resorted to punishing her own Stand? She's an idiot! But still, how dare you use Ju Sakamoto as your pawn! For that, you're going to experience HELL! **_SNOWMAN'S LAND will be HELL 2 U!_** "

Aya's aura bloomed dark, as Mo Fubuki pleaded, "WAIT! MASTER, DON'T DO THIS! YOU FORGET! I'm your life energy!"

Aya said, in a demonic voice, "Like hell you are. You chose to side with the vampire. For that, you shall be punished… Never send a Stand to do the job of a psychic warrior."

She transformed into her dark form, with long white hair and a snowy aura, wearing a black top and pants. Mo Fubuki shrieked, "AAAAAAAGH! MERCY! I WON'T BETRAY YOU AGAIN, MASTER! I PROMISE!"

Yamabuki growled, "Bastard! Now, I know it's wrong for a Stand User to harm her own Stand, but _your_ Judgement has already begun!"

Aya held her hands up and held up a dark energy ball of dark shadows. Mo Fubuki kneeled to her, and she shrieked, "NOT THAT! PLEASE!"

Rook smiled, "Well, now… Aya, how about my _4th_ wish? I do wish to see her panties… _and_ to make sure that she _never_ bothers The Gang, again."

Aya nodded, "You can _only_ get _three_ wishes. But for _The Brotherhood_ …"

Mo Fubuki shrieked, "WAIT! I WAS DOING THIS FOR THE MONEY! I CAN EXPLAIN! RAN KOTOBUKI WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME, IF _SHE_ HAD A STAND! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, FORGIVE ME!"

Rook stated, "Actually, my fourth wish is rolled into one… and that's for YOU to never make pitiful wishes, ever again. Aya Hoshino forgives no one… NOT EVEN TRAITORS LIKE YOU!"

Aya hollered, as she fired, " **DIE!** "

Mo Fubuki shrieked in utter terror, as she was engulfed in huge dark flames. The flames subsided, as Mo Fubuki was badly and deeply charred into a burnt crisp, with just her bra and panties on, searing in a black color.

Aya reverted to normal, and sighed, "The deed is done. Mo Fubuki, begone from my sight! You will be summoned again, _once_ you know your place."

Aya held her hand out, as Mo Fubuki was lying motionless in pain. Aya shone her eyes in a purple hue, and then she hissed, " _Hakai!_ "

 **FLASH!  
** Her Stand vanishes. Aya dropped to one knee and moaned, "I'm… ungh… aware of what Stands do, but I am much stronger than my Stand."

Yamabuki said, "Such tenacity and endurance… What _is_ she?"

Aya bowed to Yamabuki and said, "Yamabuki… Forgive me… I am sorry…"

Yamabuki smiled, "It's alright… I'm glad you're okay. And I'm glad Rook's back…"

Aya said, "It's alright, my friend. I wish you best of luck in your journeys to do away with MIO, and to end her evil carnage, before it repeats itself, like 30 years ago. One day, when you hear the story of it, you will understand…"

She said to Rook, "You, Reggie… take care of yourself…"

They bowed to each other, as Rook said, "Indeed, I will. One day, I shall return, and give aide to the forthcoming of the possible reemergence."

Aya said, "Go in peace…"

Yamabuki and Rook left, but Yamabuki returned, as she was happy, "Wait! Aya… One last thing…"

Aya smiled and asked, "Yes? What is it, Yamabuki?"

Yamabuki said, "Well, I never properly thank you enough to give me the courage to fight back, against Ju… But still… Please give Ju your condolences and mine…"

Aya replied, "It is done… She will rest easy, once MIO is destroyed, once and for all."

Yamabuki grinned, "Oh, and one more thing…"

 **SOCK!  
** Yamabuki landed a swift sock to Aya's face, knocking her out cold. Aya's face was bleeding, as she moaned, "Ouch…"

Yamabuki pointed at her, and roared, "And _that's_ for lying to me about your death, you moron!"

Aya croaked, as she was still on the ground, "I… deserved it…"

Yamabuki smiled and winked, " _Ba-dum-tss!_ "

* * *

Yamabuki, back in her summer clothes, arrived to the others, and cheered, "HEY, GUYS! You never guess who I found!"

Michelle cried, "Yamabuki! We were worried about you!"

Heather asked, "Where did you get those injuries?"

Peter asked, "Some kind of enemy?"

Yamabuki cried, "MY WOUNDS ARE NOTHING, COMPARED TO MY NEWS!"

She then said, "And yes, it was the enemy… But guess who helped me out?"

She proclaimed, "Now, don't act in surprise, Peter, and you too, Chazz, don't throw your back out! And also, I wouldn't want you to be in a heart attack, Miss Nevins! But here it is!"

She snickered, "NOW, HERE HE IS! _Tu-ta-da-daaaaaaaaa!_ "

Rook appeared, as he smiled. Yamabuki cheered, "That sly bastard was still alive! Isn't it great~? Bookie & Rookie, back together again~!"

Michelle then said, feeling annoyed, "Well, let me get going."

Rook said, "Here. Allow me to help you with your luggage, Miss Nevins."

Michelle said, "Thanks, mate."

Peter smiled, "Rook, how's it hanging?"

Chazz said, "It's been a while. We all thought you weren't going to make it."

Heather smiled, "I'm just glad my daughter was nice enough to aide you, during our journey. Was India good?"

Michelle asked, "So, Rook, does the wound on your back heal up completely?"

Rook said, "It has, yes. But the wound on my forehead may take time."

They walked together, as Yamabuki cried, "HEY! Wait a minute!"

Peter said, ignoring Yamabuki, "So, it's been two weeks, since we last saw you?"

Michelle smiled, "How the time has flown."

Chazz said, "We're lucky to all be alive."

Yamabuki sobbed, "HEY? Hey!"

Rook asked, "Chazz, you're _still_ wearing that uniform?"

Yamabuki called out, "WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND! What's going on here?"

She snarled, and roared, " **NOW YOU STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU UNCARING ASSHOLES! YOU ACT AS THOUGH ROOKIE'S DEATH MEAN NOTHING, AND YOU DON'T CARE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOUR ATTITUDES?** "

She complained, "A man we thought was dead just waltzed onto to the beach! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ACT LIKE YOU JUST BRUSH IT OFF AND ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE?"

Michelle said, "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. When I told you when I've taken upon myself to have Rook stay in India, I meant it. The rest was history. So, in short… I may have lied."

Yamabuki was shocked, as she screamed, "WHA-, **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHAT THE HELL**?"

Rook said, "Little Beth was nice enough to tend to my wounds, during her brief visit to India, after Peter & Michelle treated to the wound, beforehand. And all that was after I was shot by Birch Small."

Yamabuki was crushed, as she was appalled. She yelled, "You assholes knew that Rookie was alive, the entire time, and you never once, in your deceitful lives, let me know? Do you know what kind of hell I went through, just for Rookie's sake? I'm almost surprised at _you_ , you fucking Mama Bear!"

Heather responded, "I only knew about it, the day after it happened. And Beth graciously volunteered, out of my permission. But it was imperative to not let the enemy know, since you have such a big mouth, but-. Well, let's just say, since it's wrong to lie to you, we wanted to keep it a secret from you."

Yamabuki realized, as she thought, "Wait… Aya… Did she keep Rookie in that island, to avoid being spotted by MIO?"

Peter said, "If you hadn't kept the secret, Rook wouldn't be recuperating in peace."

Heather added, "We were planning to tell you that he's alive, the moment we knew he's safe. But, we didn't think you'd run into him, first."

Yamabuki was confused, as she was upset, "So, what? That means…"

She cheered, "OH, WAIT! I forgot! Rook, you should met with Aya Hoshino's Mom! You saw her, right, guys? She's the daughter of the late Aya Hoshino, who died recently! Maybe your smarmy and perverted charms will cheer her up~!"

She dashed off, but Rook replied, "Oh… That was _really_ Aya, in disguise…"

She stumbled down, and then was completely saddened, "So… You mean, everything was all a ruse, and you were in on it, from the start?"

She bawled, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVING ME OUT OF THAT LOOP! THAT WAS THE CRUELEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR!"

Michelle said, "Now, now, there's no reason for you to cry."

Heather said, "I'm sorry, Yamabuki. I didn't think you'd be this hurt."

Chazz growled, as Rook said, "I apologize, too, Yamabuki. But I had a very good reason. Aya Hoshino is on our side, and has aided us, as well. She brought this island, and claimed it for her own."

Michelle added, "And mostly because she didn't want the enemy to find out. Hoshino's a clever minx, when it comes to stealth. Of course, I had Rook take care of things, during our time."

Rook said, "I made a brief stop back to New York to assist Scarlet, in disguise. And I returned, dressed as a wealthy Arab gentlemen, since it was a conspicuous acquisition."

Yamabuki asked, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

Michelle called out, "Alright, mates, let's climb aboard and get going! Time is of the essence!"

Michelle showed Yamabuki the ocean, as she said, "Come on, Yamabuki, cheer up, already. Here! It's almost here!"

Yamabuki asked, "What's almost here?"

The ocean started to bubble, and from in the ocean, emerged a huge yellow and orange submarine. Yamabuki cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

Michelle said, "That's right! From here on out, we're riding to Egypt, underwater!"

Yamabuki shrieked, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HOW COULD YOU AFFORD THIS?"

Team Nevins's time in the Red Sea was almost over. Now, it's under the sea, onwards to Egypt, with only three weeks remaining.

The terrain is now changed, as Team Nevins sailed underwater in a submarine, deep within the Red Sea. Next stop: Egypt, and the rendezvous point to meet with Team A-Fist.

* * *

Back in New York, Farra was packing her stuff in her small satchel. She then thought that it'll only be a short while, since they're going to Egypt, with less than three weeks left.

"Clothing… iPhone… makeup… OH! I need some snacks to take with…" she was packing, as Asahi said, "Hey…"

She said to Farra, "Farra, you're packing, too?"

Farra replied, "Well, we're traveling light, and we're taking the BattleVan to the rendezvous point in Egypt. Percival is sending Michelle the message, right away. From the intel we got, the others are now in the Red Sea."

Asahi smiled, "OH! IN OTHER WORDS, MY CHAZZ AND HIS FRIENDS ARE ALMOST THERE!"

Farra nodded, "Exactly! But Scarlet ordered us to go, right away, near the point, by the Red Sea. We leave, tomorrow."

Asahi said, "Ah, okay… OH!"

She asked, "Who will watch over Miss Mizuki, during our trip?"

Farra said, "Agent Superball will take watch, likewise The Speedwagon Foundation. However, I had a call from a friend to aide us in watching over her…"

Asahi asked, "Who?"

 **XXXXX**

Outside in the New York Airport, a helicopter from Cy-Bo-Div was touching down. A woman was in a green uniform and skirt, with long auburn hair and huge breasts. The copter landed, as she stepped out. Scarlet was waiting for her, as she saluted to her.

"Scarlet Riley, AAW-New York." She said to the woman, "Newly-Appointed AAW Head, Daniel Bryan, has welcomed you from Cyber Division, cadet."

The woman saluted, "Yes, ma'am. I am Joanna Stevens, cadet of Cyber Terrorist Division, or _Cy-Bo-Ter_."

This is Joanna Stevens, Farra's older sister, who works in Cy-Bo-Div. She explained, as she stated, "I understand that Agent Takase is pinned down. Agent Gaynes of Feral Beauty filled me in… and I'm sad to hear the drama going on…"

Scarlet said, "Indeed. But her condition… Agent Takase's condition is getting worse."

Joanna replied, "I see… Farra is there, or is she with you?"

"Your sister, I mean, Agent Stevens is still in New York. We've split into two groups, searching for other enemies that may kill us… I believe you are aware of MIO…"

"I do. I'm glad Sis is okay… In any case, I'm a little stunned to hear this debacle, but I didn't believe a word you just said, and didn't want to help… that is, until I got Agent Cooke's delivery for _Wheel of Fortune_."

"What?"

"A road raged man with burly arms and a skinny body… We got Agent Cooke's letter, and arrested the scoundrel. Cy-Bo-Div is heading to Saudi Arabia to pick up the guy called _The Sun_ , as we speak."

"Interesting… There were more enemies that we left out? This vampire android has a thing for us, does she?"

Joanna pauses and cried out, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? A VAMPIRE ANDROID?! **NO! NOT A ROBOT!** "

Scarlet asked, "You okay, Cadet Stevens?"

Joanna trembled, "Sorry… But… I hate robots… especially animatronic robots… They're scary…"

Scarlet smiled and said, "Oh, good grief… Cadet, perhaps I can tell you who and what MIO is…"

She explained to Joanna about MIO, on their way to AAW-New York Headquarters.

 **XXXXX**

As they were riding off, heading to the building, Joanna said, in relief, "I see… So, MIO's android head harbors a human body… And not just any corpse… But…"

Scarlet nodded, "Stephanie McMahon. Correct…"

"Wow… I can't believe that Michelle died…"

"She's still alive. It's complicated and too uneasy to explain. But we'll explain fully, once everyone is here. I called Percival Gaynes to aide us, during our trip."

"Trip?"

"Well, we leave tomorrow to Egypt. Farra, Steven, Mundy, Asahi, Cassandra, and myself… we're going to join the others…"

"I see."

Joanna smiled, "That's great to hear… I am glad Farra's okay. But Cecelia, on the other hand…"

Scarlet nodded, "It's alright…"

They arrived at the building, as Percival was waiting in the front door. He called, "Hey…"

Scarlet stepped out, and saluted to him, "Greetings, Percival."

He saluted back, "It's nice to meet you again."

Joanna stepped out, and gasped, "Huh? Is that Malory Archer's Office?!"

Scarlet and Percival were annoyed, as they sighed, "Moron…"

He asked, "So, I learn of Michelle's whereabouts… What about the others?"

She stated, "They're already making one last rundown, before we leave to _Egypt_ , tomorrow."

Percival said, "Good. Just make sure that Farra survives, in one piece…"

Scarlet said, "That I can promise. She _is_ one of our best."

Joanna smiled, "Not to mention my little sister."

Percival asked her, "Huh? Uh, why are _you_ here?"

Joanna said, "Well, someone has to watch over Mizuki."

He complained, "You're crazy! _I'm_ watching Agent Takase!"

Scarlet barked, "You're BOTH crazy! _None of you_ are watching her!"

Joanna sobbed, "What?"

Percival stated, "Well, Farra said that you've become responsible, since three years ago."

Joanna said, "And I've fully matured. I won't grope her or anything. I'm not that lecherous towards the girls I see!"

Percival huffed, "This, coming from a lesbian."

Joanna glared at him, as they stepped inside, about to perform a briefing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Red Sea, the submarine was 60 meters deep within sea level, as Team Nevins was sailing in the dark depths of the Red Sea, in what divers considered it as _The Most Beautiful Sea in the World_.  
The Red Sea – flanked on the east and west, by desert, The Red Sea was once to believed that it has been surrounded by crimson sands. Today, its general lack of pollution and inflowing river water makes it the most immaculate bodies of water on Earth.

Rook was in the wheel, driving the submarine, inside. Yamabuki asked, "Wait… You know how to drive a submarine?"

Rook grinned, "Indeed so, Yamabuki. See, I have learned how to use it, during my days on the field. It's not a problem for me."

Michelle smiled, "He's not the only one~! I, too, can ride underwater vehicles~!"

Peter barked at her, "Don't even think about it! I refuse to let you put us through another crash!"

Michelle snarked, "Well! Looks like _you're_ in a bad mood, today!"

Heather said, "So, this is a submarine. I have to say, I'm a bit surprised… I have learned how to sing _Yellow Submarine_ , but never actually rode in one of these."

Peter said, "Me neither."

Heather said, "It's a lot more spacious than I expected."

Michelle smiled, "Isn't it? Rich folk use these vehicles, if they want to get away from it all, for a while, and explore the sea floor, for pleasure. And that's also why they have windows."

Yamabuki ran to a window and cheered, "WHOA! REALLY?"

Michelle cried, "Hey now!"

Yamabuki viewed the window and saw a glimpse of an underwater background, with fishes swimming around. She said, "This is so cool! Come to think of it, I may use the scenario, one day, to make a story out of this. Imagine, a nice guy meets a cute girl, and they share romance from under the sea."

Rook said, "You really never change, do you, Yamabuki? Now, could you please take this seriously, for once?"

The sonar beeped, as Yamabuki viewed the radar on the control panel. She asked, "What is that?"

Michelle explained, "It's a sonar. It's used to detect underwater objects, like radar."

Rook said, "All clear. I'm not picking up anything in our vicinity."

Michelle said, "With this machine, we can detect anyone that can try to attack us… no matter which area the enemy decides to attack us."

Chazz said, "Even so, but if someone _did_ attack us in here, we'd be sitting ducks, with nowhere to run. Don't forget where we are… 60 meters below sea level…"

The submarine continues to travel below, during the night.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	99. Episode 32 Chapter 3

Underwater, in the submarine, deep in The Red Sea, Team Nevins is traveling to Egypt. It's 10pm, and the travel was smoothly sailing.

Heather smiled, "This sub is amazing. It has all the comforts of home, being it's a pleasure cruiser for the wealthy… There's a coffee maker, a refrigerator, and a satellite phone."

Michelle pondered, as she said, "I wonder…"

She went to the phone, as Yamabuki called, "Hey! Heather, as long as you're up, could ya get me a cold drink? I'm thirsty!"

Heather said, "Sure. Lemme check."

Peter said, "Give me one, too."

Rook said, "Yes, please. I'd like one, too."

Heather viewed the fridge and asked, "Is cola okay?"

Chazz then called, "Old hag! Why are you just standing there? Something bugging you?"

Michelle halted him and said, "Lads, I need you to give a moment's quiet! I need to use the phone. I just remembered… I have a phone call to make."

Yamabuki asked, "A phone call? To where?"

Heather added, ""Where" is right. We're in a submarine. Who would you call, deep in the Red Sea?"

Michelle answered, "Someone important. I assure you, it's someone that we know. You might even say that it's a delicate matter. Now, as I said, you lads stay quiet!"

She made a call to New York.

* * *

 ** _New York – 3pm_**

The phone rang, back in AAW-New York. Scarlet, Joanna, and Percival were talking in the meeting room. Joanna rushed to the phone, as she answered it.

"Hello? OH! Michi-Chan~!" She cheered, as she answered.

Scarlet and Percival gasped, as Joanna was talking to Michelle.

"Joanna? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She complained.

Joanna smiled, "Sorry… Miss Riley and Mister Gaynes invited me over, and I wanted to aide them, for a certain crisis in New York. Anyways, where are you calling from? It seems noisy!"

Michelle said, "Right… Sorry… I'm in a hotel. Here's the thing… You're in AAW, right? I have to attend some unexpected business, and I'm going to be extremely busy."

Joanna said, "Goodness… It must be difficult, after traveling through the business world, after going to Japan…"

Michelle smiled, "Well, I did make a pit stop, now and then. But you know how my duty calls me."

"I know… I mean, you're a government agent, and I'm only an anti-terrorist officer. I mean, it's been a month, since we last talked."

"Yeah, it has…" Michelle grumbled, "Remind me again… Why _did_ we break up?"

She asked, "By the way, Jo… You know Mizuki Takase, right? Have you spoken to her?"

Joanna said, "Just the other day, I have… She said that she's coming down with a cold, and she is feeling under the weather. I mean, Scarlet said it was just a flu. I don't get it, whatsoever… Summer is usually _Flu Season_. She convinced me that it wasn't serious. So I think I would offer to watch over her, while you're away… provided that Chief Yakumo Tsukamoto gives me the OK."

Michelle responded, "No, don't. There's no need for that. I'm positive she'll recover quickly…"

As she and Joanna were talking, the others were quietly chatting. Yamabuki asked, "So, this is what she meant by a _delicate matter_?"

Rook replied, "Joanna Stevens is an experienced Cy-Bo-Div agent, but she isn't the brightest field agent, ever. She is still effervescent as she is, in her age. She doesn't know the truth about Mizuki. Michelle checks in, now and then, to make sure nobody, not even Agent Archer, would visit New York. That way, no one must know the truth."

What they did not know is that Joanna already knows, from Scarlet.

Heather asked, "So, you're saying-."

Rook replied, "I am. She hasn't been told anything. There's nothing to worry about."

Peter felt upset, as Heather said, "Big Guy… It's his wife… and my husband… in this affair…"

Back in New York, "Well, if you say so…" Joanna replied, "I guess if you must, for you, I'll stay here. But I won't visit AAW-New York, for the time being. I was thinking of visiting my sister, back at the safe house.  
By the way, I need help on trying to wear something for the upcoming Superhero Convention… Beth's friend, Izuku, is going to be in it, and I want to be in cosplay for this."

Michelle stammered, "Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Uhhhhh… That's nice… Can I talk to Percival, if he's here?"

Joanna said, "Oh, yes… He's here, and with Scarlet Riley, too."

Percival took the phone and said, "Uh, Joanna… perhaps you should leave, and visit Farra? Scarlet will drive you there, since the BattleVan is not here."

Scarlet nodded, nervously, "Uh, yes… Please, follow me…"

She and Joanna leave, as Percival waited. After that, he was all alone. He called on the phone and said, "Agent Nevins? Ma'am? You on the line? This is Agent Gaynes."

Michelle replied, "Where's Joanna?"

He replied, "Scarlet escorted her out, to take her to 2121 Straight Street, away from our conversation."

"I see." Michelle said, "So, you're all alone, and Joanna doesn't know… I'm actually in a submarine, in which we took, a while back."

"Thank goodness… I'm just glad you guys are safe. And I see that you were successful in reuniting with Agent Hadigan of the CIA?"

Michelle replied, "That's right. Now then, tell me about Mizuki's condition. Surely, by now, you've gotten a hold of the doctors of _The Speedwagon Foundation_."

Percival said, "Well… actually… When speaking to Joanna on the phone, she said that everything is all fine. She said that it's quite consistent that it's nothing but a cold… but it gets worsened, by the day. Michelle, don't you think it's time you tell Joanna everything? While we recently gained trust from Triple H of The Authority, after a botched evil plan he did, the other day, we also have Cy-Bo-Div in our ranks of allies… And Joanna, she's a part of this, more than everyone else."

Michelle sighed and responded, "No. There's no need to get her riled up. We're going to put an end to all this, very soon. The others need to head to Egypt, by tomorrow, and that includes Farra. We need _everyone_ involved… and we're running out of time. Joanna must not know, even if she was aware of the surroundings that happened. DON'T inform Joanna about this, under any circumstances! She must _never_ know about the Power Cores of Fuji! I'll call again, soon."

He nodded and said, "I understand… We don't want Farra's sister to be a victim, likewise Mizuki and Mr. Nevins… That's what I don't want… I'll pray for your safe return."

He hung up, as he felt worried.

At the submarine, Heather felt uneasy. She said to Michelle, "I'm sorry you had to tell her that… truly…"

Yamabuki grinned, "But you can rest easy! We're here to end this, no matter what! We'll be in Egypt, before you know it~!"

Rook said, "We must defeat MIO, as soon as we can. We have to end her curse on Mizuki, _and_ free Steven Nevins, as well. I've returned from the brink, for this very reason!"

Michelle smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys… Really…"

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXII – Chapter 3: Hell comes to New York!  
Yolei Inoue's High Priestess Showdown!_**

* * *

At the safe house, Team A-Fist was all packed and ready, as Steven was waiting by the BattleVan.

 ** _Team A-Fist:_** _Steven Cooke (Divine Moon), Farra Stevens (Phoenix Sun), Asahi Sakurai (Idol Justice), Oscar Gooden (Hierophant Sniper), Cassandra Martinez (Android Fool), & Scarlet Riley (Broken High Priestess)_

The others were walking out, as Asahi said, "We're ready. Scarlet's back at HQ, waiting for us…"

Mundy said, "Well, we can make it, by using the flight mode. But flying to Egypt, while MIO is still around, it can be a bit disastrous."

Farra added, "And we have three weeks left. We have to be ready for anything."

Steven stated, "I kinda wished we know what the others are up to. Steven Cooke grows worried… especially Chazz, Peter, & Michelle."

Farra replied, "They'll be fine. Michelle died before, but she can survive."

Cassandra stated, "Correct. But to have to endure this huge crisis, meeting by the Red Sea… this will be tougher than I thought…"

Mundy pulled out the map and said, "Here. According to the map, we meet here…"

He pointed at a small coast in Africa, "Sea water has worn away the rocks and carved an underwater tunnel, near the coral reef. The exit is 200 meters inland, which makes it a perfect spot for the others to surface."

Farra said, "In others words… _That_ is our rendezvous point: _coast of Africa, near the Red Sea_."

Asahi prayed, "At long last! They made it!"

Cassandra smiled, " _Bueno!_ It took long enough!"

Meanwhile, at the submarine, Rook was viewing the periscope. He then called, "HEY! Everyone! We made it! I found the coast of Africa!"

Michelle smiled, "At long last, we made it…"

Yamabuki said, "This is so awesome! And it took us that long, too."

Chazz said, "So, this is Egypt."

Rook said, "Miss Nevins, you did forward the others of our location."

Michelle said, "Indeed. And we'll all meet, there."

Yamabuki chuckled, as Rook asked, "What's so funny?"

Yamabuki said, "Nothing. I'm just glad this trip is finally over. It's been quite a while, since the six of us were all gathered together, like this."

They all nodded in agreement.

Back in New York, Steven stated, as he viewed the map, "So, nothing left to do, but pick up Scarlet, and head off."

Just then, as car drove by, as Joanna waved from the window, "Sis~! Hello~!"

Farra gasped, "OH! JOANNA?!"

Mundy asked, "Who?"

Cassandra smiled, " _Joanna~! ¡Qué sorpresa!_ "

Joanna asked, "Eh? Cassie? Is that you?"

Farra smiled and sighed, "Oh, I forgot… Cassie knows me, but she also knows my sister, too…"

Cassandra said to Joanna, " _Hola, Joanna. Encantado de conocerte._ "

Joanna waved back, " _En efecto. Cómo has crecido, Cassandra._ "

" _Gracias, Joanna… ¡Has crecido también!_ "

"Aw… Pshaw… _No es tan gracioso, idiota._ " Joanna blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

Farra sighed, "And I forget to mention that she's fluent in Spanish, too…"

Steven and Mundy sighed, "Obviously…"

Scarlet said, as she asked Oscar, "Osky, is everyone ready?"

Mundy said, "Right here. I'll give you a briefing, once we're in the BattleVan. We're all in this, together…"

Scarlet said, "Good. Then, I'm coming with you. If it means that MIO wants us dead, we can be sure that Broken Matt Hardy may be there, too. But I'm not taking any chances… So, this is my ruling: _I'm going, and that's final!_ "

Asahi called, "SHOTGUN!"

She rushed in, as Scarlet snarled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Steven said, "Relax. I'm driving, this time."

Scarlet huffed, "Well, better than sitting in the front seat with you…"

Asahi opened the door, as Scarlet suddenly felt a dark pulse. Farra asked, "You felt that, too?"

Scarlet said, "I sense a disturbance… ASAHI! DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!"

It was too late. Asahi opened the door, and out popped an eagle-like demon with talons and claws, with a face, gritting its huge white teeth. It lunged at Asahi, as she shrieked. Joanna shoved Asahi down.

 **STAB!  
** She was stabbed in the chest by three spikes. Farra shouted, "JOANNA!"

Scarlet cried, "LOOK OUT!"

The small demon produced a shiny gold knife and aimed at Scarlet. She cried, "WHAT TH-?"

 **SLICE!  
** Scarlet's left hand was slashed clean off. Mundy shrieked, "SCARLET!"

The others gasped, as Asahi crawled to Joanna, "NO!"

The huge demon appeared from the top of Scarlet's car, and let out a demonic female shriek. Farra cried, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Mundy said, "I don't know… That thing… How did it get into our tour van?"

Steven said, "I don't know why… but it managed to sneak aboard!"

He called to Asahi, "Tend to Joanna! Mundy, you get the boss!"

Scarlet held her severed arm in pain, "AAAAAAAGH!"

Mundy said, "It's alright… I got your hand, babe…"

The demon glared at Mundy, and made a demonic shrill. Steven charged at the monster, but it dodged its lethal punch. It melted into the street, and Farra cried, "NO! IT DISAPPEARED!"

Scarlet cried, "BASTARD!"

Cassandra called, "No, it didn't!"

Steven said, "It transformed!"

Mundy growled, "Damn it! We were on our way to Egypt, and someone got the drop on us, already!"

Asahi sniffled, "On the plus side, Scarlet's going to be fine… but it's Joanna I'm worried about…"

Farra went to her, and sobbed, "Come on, Sis… Don't die on me…"

Asahi felt her pulse and said, "It's alright. She didn't get her vital points ruptured. But still, what the hell caused all this?"

Scarlet held her hand in place, as Mundy and Cassandra tended to her severed limb. Cassandra used a needle and thread to sew the hand back in place, as Scarlet snarled, "So… This isn't MIO's doing… This is Matt Hardy's own evil spell… I knew he'd go after me, after I agreed to go to Egypt…"

Steven asked, "You knew, and you never told us?"

Scarlet growled, "I didn't want to come, but… After seeing Cassandroid hold her own against _Temperance_ , Steven and Osky fighting _Wheel of Fortune_ and _Judgment_ , and me stopping Harada's murderer to exact revenge… It was only a matter of time!"

Cassandra asked, "I know it's not the right time, but what are you talking about? You _know_ this creature?"

Scarlet said, "Yes… I'm sure of it… This wasn't a premonition… Not this time…"

She boomed, "She's the evil version of me! **_THE HIGH PRIESTESS!_** "

The others gasped, as Asahi asked, "What? But Scarlet… _You_ wield the High Priestess!"

Scarlet replied, "Yes… But there is another…"

She chuckled, as she said, "I guess this has come to this… Before we leave to Egypt, we have to fight her… I knew this day would come…"

Cassandra wrapped her wrist in bandages, and said, "Here. This will mend your hand up, right away. But we have to return to HQ, to fully mend that hand of yours."

Scarlet said, "Yeah, I guess you're right… Still, I'm pissed off that _she_ had to go after me, without a warning."

Mundy asked, "Huh? You mean…"

Scarlet said, "She wields the _High Priestess_ , too. And the creature we saw… is her Stand."

They all gasped, as Scarlet explained, "The woman uses her hellish Stand to attack, hiding in objects, disguised into certain objects, avoiding the naked eye to see… In short, a shapeshifter from Hell.  
Her name is Yolei Inoue, and was once the usurper to _Plastic Kingdom_ , before it melted away into extinction. She has the ability to control her Stand from far away. So, she's most likely on land. She can transform into any inanimate object, as long as it's made from mineral. Plastics, metal, glass, or vinyl, its transformations are perfect…"

Steven said, "So, how do we defeat her?"

Scarlet stated, "By defeating her, the user. There's no way to recognize the thing, until it attacks."

Asahi asked, "That's freaky… But how did it sneak into the BattleVan, in the first place?"

Farra went in and examined it. She saw a huge hole on the floor, and growled, "Here's the problem… It cut a hole, during its return from Stamford. My guess is that, upon leaving New England, Yolei snuck her Stand into the van, without looking. But the BattleVan looks okay, by standards."

Scarlet barked, "She's not after you guys! She's only after me! I was ashamed to not mention this, but Yolei and I are made from the same dark powers, in the _Broken Brilliance_!"

Farra scanned the vehicle and said, "SHIT! Yolei has _Broken Brilliance,_ likewise the BattleVan!

She explained "The gas tanks have been siphoned out and ruptured! That fucking cunt! She found a way to prevent us from going to Egypt! The BattleVan is in need of dire repairs!"

Asahi cried, "So, we're stranded?"

Cassandra cried, " _Ay caramba!_ "

Scarlet snarled, "DAMN YOU, YOLEI!"

Steven growled, "So, we cannot go to Egypt, until we get an alternate mode of transportation!"

Mundy added, "Not to mention that Joanna and Scarlet are injured! What horrible timing!"

Scarlet was growling in anger, as she was regenerating from her cut, fusing her hand together. She held her hand up and said, "I may not be like Cassandra, but I'm able to fix my wounds…"

Steven snarled, "That's the last straw…"

He called out, "GET PERCIVAL! **NOW!** We're killing that demonic Stand, and find a way to get to Egypt, one way or another!"

He also added, "Scarlet, I don't give a fuck if you're the boss… Steven Cooke is protecting you, more than ever. And lastly, one promise… DON'T **EVER** BOSS ME AROUND, AGAIN!"

Scarlet nodded, and admitted, "Understood… Yolei Inoue… will get hers, soon enough. We go, now!"

They prepared, as Steven said, "Asahi, stay with Joanna, and call Percival. Joanna needs medical attention."

The Stand emerged from behind Steven, as Asahi shrieked, "STEVEN, LOOK OUT!"

He turned around, and Mundy held his rifle up, " ** _HIEROPHANT SNIPER!_** "

He fired, but it dodged the bullets. Scarlet cried, "OSKY! WE NEED MORE FIREPOWER THAN THAT!"

The Stand switched areas, as Scarlet said, "Leave Joanna! That is an order! If we stay here, we'd lose our lives for this! I'm saying this, because Yolei knows our spot! And leave the BattleVan! If we take it, we'll have that ruined, _beyond_ repairs!"

Steven said, "You say so, but…"

Cassandra said, "What choice do we have?"

She went to Scarlet's car, but gasped, seeing the High Priestess on the car handle. She thought, "NO WAY! It moved to the door? Crafty woman! But if I don't let go, she'll slice me, like Scarlet's hand. And I can't regenerate like her…"

The Stand lunged at Cassandra with its claws, but Steven stepped in and grabbed its claws with his bare hand. It clasped onto his huge hands, as he said, "No, you don't… Where's your Stand user, you bitch?"

The Stand was stuck tight, as Cassandra sighed, " _Ay, Bueno…_ That was close…"

Steven said, "Apparently, this little thing isn't as fast as any of us… What should we do with it?"

Mundy said, "It's my job, Steven. This thing attacked my love, so I know what to do with her!"

Steven stretched the High Priestess, but his hands were bleeding, and the Stand vanished. Mundy asked, "STEVEN!"

Steven snarled, "Damn bastard! It transformed into a razor!"

The Stand made its escape, as Scarlet roared, "How are we gonna beat it? DAMN IT!"

Mundy said, "I can't believe it outsmarted A-Fist. What an enemy!"

Asahi started to brim in energy, and shouted, "It seems we have no choice! Physical contact won't work, so we'll use our _Spirits_ and _Stands_ , to fight it off!"

She shouted out, " ** _IDOL JUSTICE!_** " and shot out her Mech-Asahi persona.

Farra brimmed in a fiery aura and called, "Here's a taste of Hell! **_Phoenix Sun!_** "

Cassandra removed her glasses, and waved her arms out, transforming into her Android Fool form, " ** _Android Fool!_** "

They all strike back, but it bounced off its face. Scarlet called, "I need all of you to stand back! I have an idea! Come on! We're retreating to another area! It's not safe here, and the only reason it's here… is because it's after me!"

Mundy asked, "You sure?"

Scarlet said, "I know so! Farra, Asahi, can you fly?"

Farra replied, "Can do. I'll take Joanna and Cassie!"

Asahi said, "Then I'll take Steven and Mundy. What about you?"

Scarlet had already vanished, as she called, "Follow my voice… You'll only hear me. Now, go!"

They all retreated, as Steven remained in place, viewing the Stand, laughing. He then glared at it, "Don't get too cocky! This battle isn't over yet… because I'm going to kick your ass, soon enough…"

He raced off, heading to Asahi, who waited for him.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, the others were far away from Yolei's Stand, as Steven said, "We have to end this, one way or another! Scarlet's life is at stake, and we refuse to let her suffer, because of this!"

Farra stated, flying with her wings, "Our only option left… is to fight the Stand, from a safer area! We'll find a way to Egypt, another way…"

Cassandra cried, "But how? In case you didn't know, that Stand may reappear from everything else that is made of mineral!"

Steven barked, "You leave it to me! The one and only Steven Cooke has been in many perilous situations than you can count!"

Asahi said, as Mech-Asahi, "I hope so! But whatever the case, why couldn't we find the Stand User?"

Mundy stated, "I have a feeling that this she-devil will go right after us! The BattleVan is done for, for now! We'll have to defeat Yolei, first, and then find a way to head to Egypt!"

Asahi called, "Are you forgetting that Scarlet could be anywhere? Where on earth is she, anyways?"

Far away, in the Empire State Building, Scarlet was standing on top of the building, using her psychic energy. She then spoke in telepathic communication, "Yolei… So, Matt Hardy sent _you_ to test me. Well, bring it, I say. I don't know how you got revived, but I _will_ stop you… one way or another…"

She looked to the night sky and stated, "It ends, Yolei… _Hell High Priestess_ versus _Broken High Priestess_ ; we end this tonight… **_THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE HIGH PRIESTESS! I! WILL! DELETE YOU!_**"

Yolei's cackles were up in the sky, as Scarlet was angry, mostly by the fact that Yolei wounded her, severely. For Scarlet, it's one thing – _revenge_.

* * *

 ** _Will Scarlet defeat Yolei, to determine who the strongest High Priestess is? Will Team A-Fist EVER make it to Egypt?  
The answers lie ahead in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	100. Episode 32 Chapter 4

Scarlet was waiting on top of the Empire State Building, waiting for Yolei Inoue to strike. She hissed, as she was brimming in a fiery aura, "Yolei…"

The others were far away, as from far away, Yolei, a girl with long purple hair, glasses, and a black and red outfit, was waiting on the other side of New York.

"I didn't come back from Hell… to achieve greatness. Scarlet Riley, I've heard great things… Make no mistake about it… I've come for you…"

Her hands were coated in a blackened aura, and then said, "The _Great War_ … is on…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in AAW HQ, the rest of Team A-Fist retreated with Joanna, as Percival was tending to her wounds. He said, "I'm glad you came here, before Scarlet left. Normally I'd say to go assist her, but this is something she must do, alone. Joanna took the bullet, despite being dumb as rocks."

Asahi shivered, "Percival… What can we do now?"

Farra replied, "We have but one option left… Yolei Inoue is the Stand User for the _High Priestess_ , but her Stand may attack any of us, as we speak."

Steven replied, "We're going out there and defeat this damned Stand, for good!"

Percival barked, "Are you nuts? You told me about it, just now! Her Stand could be anywhere, melted and camouflaged into anything made of mineral! It could be _here_ , you know!"

Steven said, "That's what we want her to know… But she'd rather have _us_ dead, than destroy the place, from inside."

Mundy replied, "He's right. The BattleVan took worse for wear, and we're stuck here in America. I believe MIO planned this, and thought about preventing the rendezvous."

Percival said, "I see. So, without the BattleVan, heading to Egypt will be hard."

Asahi felt saddened, "And the others… even Chazz… I'm worried…"

Cassandra asked, "Percival, perhaps you know of another way to get there?"

Percival said, "No… Flying is impossible, via plane. Michelle told me, on the phone, that on the plane, in their first leg, they were attacked by an enemy Spirit Caller, and had to land the plane in Hong Kong."

They all gasped, as he continued, "I never said this to you, but she kept it a secret from you, since we care for _your_ safety, as well. So, flying is out. Not even helicopters would work, at this rate; especially since the High Priestess is nearby."

Cassandra said, "But no faults in aerial travel, not with Farra around."

Farra stated, "Yeah, but I can carry two at a time. And there's only six of us: Me, Steven, Mundy, Cassie, Asahi, _and_ Scarlet."

Percival replied, "She's right. I'm afraid we're grounded here, at least until Yolei is stopped."

Asahi thought about it, but nodded, as she called, "WAIT! I have a better idea!"

The others were puzzled, as Asahi had a plan. Steven said, "Let's hear it."

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXII – Chapter 4: The Great War in New York!  
Heaven or Hell: Who Will Win?_**

* * *

Back down below in the Red Sea, Team Nevins is departing from the submarine, via scuba-diving. Michelle said, "Times like these, we have to keep our heads focused and open. Alright, before we leave, does any of you know how to scuba dive, before?"

Chazz said, "No."

Peter stated, "Not me."

Yamabuki said, "Never…"

Heather added, "No, I haven't."

Rook explained, "You have to teach us how to use this, before we get there. Enemy Stands and Spirits is _one thing_ , but drowning is another!"

Michelle said, "Try to calm down, Reggie. You must _never_ panic, no matter what. Panic is not in my vocabulary. That is the most important rule in scuba diving. When traveling underwater, for every ten meters you go below, the corresponding pressure increases along with you. The surface pressure starts at one atmosphere, and since we're 40 meters below, we'll endure _five_ atmospheres of pressure. If we surface too quickly, the lungs and blood vessels will burst. We'll have to rise slowly, so our bodies can adjust. Since we're near the Egyptian Coast, it's best to swim along the seas floor."

She turned the wheel and said, "Okay, I'm letting the water in."

The room slowly started to flood, as the others were in their oxygen tanks and scuba masks. Michelle held up the regulator and explained, "Now, pay attention, everyone. Important lessons in scuba diving. What you have is a thing in your mouth that gives you air. That's called a _regulator_. The valve inside only allows air in from the tank, when you inhale. The air you breathe out exits here on this piece on the left."

Yamabuki asked, "Wait a second, what about spit? Suppose I need to drool or hack out a loogie or something?"

Michelle said, "Stuff like that just comes out of the opening here."

She held her hand up and said, "By the way, this should go without saying, but we _can't_ talk underwater. Maybe in underwater worlds we travel, but not here. We can only use hand signals to communicate. We'll keep things simple and only use two."

She demonstrated, using her hand, "Now, when things are going smoothly, we use _this_ to say okay." And she held up her hand with her index and thumb forming a circle, in an _Okay gesture_. She then changed to a folded gesture, and added, "But when they aren't, use this."

Rook asked, "Miss Nevins, couldn't we use our Spirits and Stands to communicate underwater?"

Michelle realized, "Huh? OH! I didn't think about that."

Yamabuki sighed, "Aw, man. And I was about to know a really good hand signal."

She clapped and showed her hand signal. She did a peace sign, OK signal, salute, all in order. Heather translated, "She said: _Your underwear is showing_."

Yamabuki laughed, "Yeah, NICE!"

They laughed, as Michelle roared, "WE COULD BE KILLED, IF YOU USE THAT! STOP FOOLING AROUND, AND LET'S GO!"

They prepared to go, as the water almost filled the entire room. They all put on their masks and regulators, and departed from the submarine, leaving the Red Sea.

 _We'll check back with them, later. Nothing bad going on, at this matter…_

* * *

Back in New York, Scarlet sensed Yolei, as she waited. Yolei was far away, in her distance. Scarlet said, "I _knew_ you'd come…"

Yolei and Scarlet were miles away, as they were brimming in energy. Scarlet said, "Yolei Inoue… I remember you."

Yolei said, "Yeah, you do remember me? Well, I'm here, just to get my vengeance at you. Broken Matt Hardy veils me to do with you… brutally."

Scarlet called, "How did you side with the damned Broken Bastard?"

Yolei said, "Your defiance is so slow on the uptake. Didn't you know that I'm already taking precautions on getting the others into their doom, while I have you all to myself? It's obviously that we're waiting for them to show up. You want The Gang to help you, for something _you_ cannot win at."

Scarlet said, "I'm not proud of a crime I did, sort of… only because Matt Hardy made MIO do his dirty work!"

"MIO? You mean the vampire that harbors Stephanie McMahon's body? Yes, I remember that…"

Scarlet called, "Well, for what it's worth… You and I have to end this. You came back from Hell, just for revenge, are you?"

Yolei barked, "Yes, I am! Once I eliminate The Gang, and you, along with it, the first person I'm going to kill off is that brat, Haruka! She and her adult friend, Miyazawa, will pay dearly for melting me into a lifeless wax puddle, and sent me to the humiliation that is _The Office Hell_!"

Scarlet smirked, "Try. I'm going to send you _back_ to Hell! Pray tell, who _did_ bring you back? And how? Matt Hardy, perchance?"

Yolei smirked, "Like you'd care to know. I'm not telling you… as it'll take it to the grave with me… provided that I live. But I'm not going anywhere…"

Scarlet barked, "…except BACK BELOW!"

Their auras glowed in a huge burst of energy, as the people in New York were screaming in fear. Team A-Fist was driving in Percival's car, as he sensed it, "It's her, alright."

Asahi said, "We have to hurry! Scarlet needs our help!"

Steven said, "Drive!"

Percival drove in fast speed, as he said, "And this is why I have no license… I have to control my road rage!"

Farra barked, "Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

She winked, "Besides… You don't need a license, to save the day… unless if it's _unionized_."

The car was closer, as Scarlet and Yolei rammed into each other, clashing fists. Yolei stepped back, and then said, "Pathetic! You think I work for that vampire, no! Satan is my boss! But when I best you, I quit! Working for that devil, 24-7, infinite days, with NO coffee breaks, NO bathroom breaks-."

"I don't think you'd go pee… since you're already dead."

"YO!" Yolei pointed at herself, "Do you _see_ a halo? NO! I'm alive and kicking! And I'm going to destroy you, fully! You traitor!"

Scarlet roared, "I… am NO ONE's… TRAITOR!"

They continued to clash, as Asahi said, "So, Scarlet and Yolei are up high… The girl in glasses is Yolei, right?"

Percival said, "That's her."

Mundy called, "The Empire State Building! GO THERE!"

Percival called, "RIGHT!"

They drove off, but Percival took a right and encountered a huge overpass, with two tunnels. He asked, "Huh? I don't remember this in the road…"

Farra sensed it, and said, "I don't think it's… But this street is corrupt with-."

She gasped, "PERCIVAL, TURN AROUND!"

Percival did a turn, but the road started to split open. The others screamed, as Cassandra cried, "IT'S THE STAND! YOLEI'S FOUND US!"

Farra cried, "How is this possible?"

The car started to drive off, but the huge Stand appeared from the pavement and streets, inhaling its breath, sucking the others inside. Scarlet viewed from below, as she gasped, "NO!"

Yolei cackled, "That is the spirit!"

They were being swallowed in, as Steven cried, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Asahi asked, "IS THAT-?"

Farra cried, "THAT THING JUST FUSED WITH THE ROAD? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

Mundy cried, "IT MERGED WITH THE ROAD! IT'S GARGANTUAN!"

They all screamed, as Asahi cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! DAMN! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN FIGHT THIS THING!"

They were trapped inside the huge Stand's mouth, as Scarlet shrieked, "OSKY!"

Yolei laughed, "AHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Any moron knows about the effects of a Stand and how it works. I guess you boys haven't learned, by now, that if the rocks are mineral, then concrete and pavement is made of mineral, as well. What idiots!"

Cassandra cried, from inside, "OF COURSE! WHY DIDN'T WE FIGURE THIS OUT, SOONER? YOLEI IS CLOSEBY, AND MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY HER STAND IS _GIGANTÉ_!"

Yolei laughed, "You guessed it. And as you guess, I'm about over 750 feet from you losers, in the air! It's too bad that there's NO kaiju that can transform in that height… Right, Asahi Sakurai? But since you're about to be ground to dust, by my _Hell High Priestess_ , YOU'LL NEVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS SCARLET! So long~!"

They were swallowed inside, as Scarlet roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They were inside the mouth of the huge beast, as Percival was moaning in pain. He groaned, "Fuck! That bitch knows everything… And whose fault is this?"

Steven growled, "We're still in the mouth, but luckily, it didn't get us swallowed in the gullet."

Yolei spoke, as she said, "Yoo-hoo, Steven Cooke~! Believe it or not, you're actually my type. So, this is painful to not see you live, and maybe meet in Hell, if I die, which I won't! You're a regular grim reaper, and so righteous than Steven Nevins. But age comes before experience. I would still have to swallow you whole… but first, I have to take care of that wretch, Scarlet Riley! Oscar Gooden, is it? Are you in there, too? I hope you're listening… because, there's something you don't know about Scarlet. YES! Yes, she _did_ burn down a city, and was framed for a crime she _did_ commit! But who do you think it was that controlled her, like a puppet? You guessed it… It was Lady MIO! SHE USED HER, LIKE A VIOLIN! And used you, to start everything! Make no mistake about it, three years ago, you saved Scarlet Riley, all for the chance to finally be defeated, and MIO and Mr. Nevins will praise me for my work!"

Mundy snarled, "No… You mean…"

Asahi growled, "Damn it! Yolei said that-. NO! It's a lie!"

Scarlet bowed her head and snarled, "Why? Why did you have to say that? Broken Matt didn't control me… MIO did… But that means…"

Yolei laughed, "That means… … … **YOU'RE GUILTY FOR A CRIME THAT _YOU DID_ COMMITTED! AND THE GANG SAVED YOU, FOR NOTHING!**"

She cackled, as Scarlet seethed in sheer anger and rage, as she shouted, "Shut up! SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ASSHOLE!"

 **POW!  
** She socked at Yolei's face, and barked, "FREE MY FRIENDS, AT ONCE!"

Yolei yelled, "NEVER!"

She landed a swift left, and they resumed brawling. Yolei shot a fiery ember attack onto Scarlet, but Scarlet avoided the flames. She then landed a palm strike to her chest. Yolei staggered, but landed a right kick to Scarlet's face. They continued to brawl, as Steven said, "Damn it… If only we could help. Scarlet's fighting Yolei, while we're about to be kibble for her Stand!"

Farra said, "Everyone step back! I have an idea!"

She glowed in a fiery aura, as Cassandra joined in. She said, "I get what Farra's doing. We can burn the roof of its mouth, and we can be free!"

Percival barked, "One problem – The roof of this mouth is made of stone and concrete! I don't think the Stand would feel it!"

Asahi shouted, as she held her arm out, "GRAAAAAAH! FINE! Only one shot! **_IDOL JUSTICE – MECHA-SHOT!_** "

She unleashed her Stand, and fired a huge plasma shot to the top. Yolei cried, "AAGH!"

Her mouth burned a bit, as Scarlet landed a swift left to her chest and waist. Yolei snarled, "THOSE BASTARDS! They think they want to burn my mouth? FOOLS! My mouth's hotter than Hell!"

She spun around and landed two lethal dropkicks to the chest of Scarlet Riley. She groaned in pain, " **HOLY… SHIT!** " and then landed onto the roof of a tall building. Yolei said, "New York is vast, as it is your fitting end, you _obsolete mule_! All you are is a weak spider monkey! You sit in your chair, letting The Gang do their job, and you get a cushy seat, GROWING SOFT!"

She sneered, "But your arrogance and defiance will be your downfall! SAY GOODBYE!"

She mounted onto Scarlet's stomach with her knees, and landed a barrage of lefts and rights into her face. Meanwhile, inside the mouth of Yolei's Stand, the others were flying up in the air, launched from its tongue. Steven was falling into the mouth, and was swatted down by the tongue. He coughed out blood and flew into the molars of the High Priestess. Steven groaned, "Damn it…"

Farra cried, "STEVEN! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Cassandra cried, "It's no good! The mouth's about to close!"

Yolei called, "I'd listen to the android, if I were you. My teeth are made of diamonds, the strongest mineral in existence! Not even your Hokuto Shin Ken can break diamonds!"

Steven moaned, "You try and bite me, you bitch!"

Mundy cried, "STEVEN, GET OUT OF THE TEETH!"

Farra shouted, "GODDAMN IT! MOVE! ROLL OUT OF THE WAY!"

Steven smirked, as he stayed in place, "Hmph. You think Steven Cooke will lose to you? Must be shameful to let this precious smile go to waste, huh?"

Yolei shouted, "BRAG ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY MIGHT!"

 **POW!  
** Steven lands a swift right to the tooth, as Yolei shrieked, "OOOOOOOH! That tickles!"

He was pushed down, as he struggled to push it back up, preventing himself from being crushed. She added, "You want to match _your_ strength against _mine_?"

He thought, "Damn! What a horrendous power!"

She called out, "It's time for you to meet your end, Steven Cooke!"

Farra cried, "GUYS! WE HAVE TO SAVE STEVEN!"

She, Mundy, Cassandra, and Asahi use their powers to hurry towards Steven. But the tongue swung towards them, as Yolei shouted, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY! SCARLET RILEY'S ORDERS! She chose to fight me, one-on-one! DO NOT **INTERFERE!** "

They all get swatted by the tongue, as Steven was pressed down in the tooth. Percival stood in place, and called out, "STEP BACK! GO SAVE STEVEN!"

He revved his arms back, and swung towards the tongue, with a barrage of tornadoes, " ** _TEMPEST HURRICANES!_** "

He swung his arms up, and landed his twisters onto the tongue. Yolei cried in pain, as Farra raced to Steven. But it was too late. The mouth completely closed, as Steven was trapped inside.

" **STEVEN!** " They all cried.

Yolei laughed, as she pinned down Scarlet, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Hear that? That's my Stand, biting down the end of A-Fist, the _Man with the Heart Scar_!"

Scarlet moaned, as she was shocked, "Steven…"

Scarlet snarled, as her aura shone, "You… Son of a bitch!"

Yolei held her hand up, as her aura shone brightly, "Don't get up! Time to die!"

She grinned demonically, as Scarlet closed her eyes. She thought, about to die, "Damn… I hate you, Matt Hardy! Why did you do this to me?"

Back inside, Farra was sobbing, "St-, Steven…"

Asahi sobbed, "We didn't make it, in time…"

But as all hope was lost, Steven's screams were made from inside. And then…  
 **KABOOM!  
** Steven reemerged from the molar, shattering it from inside. The others cried, "STEVEN!"

Yolei cried, as she cried out, with her tooth exploding into shards, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She covered her mouth and shrieked, "AAAAAAAGH! MY MOUTH!"

Steven roared, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His shirt exploded into shreds, and hollered, " **YOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!** "

Cassandra cried, "MY GOD! Those teeth were as hard as diamonds! How did he break out of it?"

Steven revved his punches and roared out, punching the Stand's teeth, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,** ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Yolei was screaming, as her teeth were exploding, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY MOUTH! MY BEAUTIFUL TEETH!"

Scarlet cried, as she was sitting up, " **OHHHH, MY GAAAAWD!** WHAT THE WHA DID STEVEN COOKE DO?"

Back inside, Percival grumbled, "That showoff… He never ceases to amaze me."

Asahi smiled, "That's the power of Steven Cooke, the Power of Friendship, and Hokuto Shin Ken!"

Steven continued punching, smashing EVERY tooth and molar from inside the Stand, turning them into nothing. He called out, "GANG! LET'S GO! We're leaving this hellhole and rescue Scarlet!"

Farra called, "Right! Keep playing dentist, while we exit, ourselves!"

He nodded, as they left, "Hm."

They all departed, as Steven smashed the final tooth into shards. He called out, "Thank you for visiting _Hell Dentistry_. See you in Hell. …or six months, if your teeth grow back."

He walked off, heading to the others. Yolei was holding her mouth, in sheer pain, as Scarlet got up. She grinned, "Oh, boy… You never cease to amaze me, Yolei Inoue… You have such healthy teeth, but too bad. You're obviously low on calcium. Did Satan give you some, on the way? My guess is NO. _This_ , Yolei Inoue, is why you _never_ side with the devil."

Yolei cried, "No… Why? What did you-? Ungh… You ruined my beautiful teeth! I was going to pig out on some awesome foods, on my way, after besting you! BUT LOOK WHAT YOUR ASSHOLE FRIENDS DID!"

Scarlet smiled, "Aw… cry me a river… Maybe you're stupid to realize that your Stand is a part of you; I mean, seeing you're alive and kicking. Even so, when _Hell High Priestess_ loses a bicuspid, you lose one, too.  
OH, and one more thing…"

 **POW-POW-POW!  
** " **KESUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU!** " Scarlet landed a fiery barrage of punches to Yolei, eviscerating her into a bloodied mess.

The others emerged to the surface, as Yolei fell from the distance, onto the ground below. Scarlet joined in, landing them both to safety. Percival groaned, "That's the last time I have myself drive to the action…"

They spotted Scarlet, as she said, "Job's done. You lose, Matt Hardy. I'm _no one's_ puppet!"

Steven cried, "Is that a girl she beat up?"

Cassandra said, "I assume that this is Yolei Inoue, the user of the High Priestess."

Scarlet smirked, "The one and only… Steven Cooke, thanks to you, I managed to subdue her. I don't know how you did it, but…"

Steven said, "Keep your thanks. We know you would never do something so horrible. We deal with MIO, first, and then Broken Matt Hardy. He'll get what's coming to him, from you, tenfold. Don't forget, he's responsible for the death of Stephanie McMahon, and the rebirth of MIO."

Scarlet said, "I'm fine… Thank you. It's not a problem. I can wait to meet this bastard, face-to-face. But for now…"

She held up Yolei's battered body, with her teeth destroyed. She added, "We're better off… This is what's left of her. A message to Broken Matt AND to MIO… _Never fuck with me!_ "

Steven said, "So, should we arrest her?"

Scarlet said, "There's no need… Let _me_ worry about this loser."

She held Yolei by the neck, and then growled, "You… You did this to me… Yolei Inoue… YOU! No longer! EXIST!"

Yolei pleaded, "WAIT! WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN! STOP! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! I can explain… I never meant it, from the start! Broken Matt didn't sent me, it was Lord Nevins!"

They all gasped, as Yolei said, "That's right… He sent me to America, reviving me from Hell, in order to find you… and I ended up shattered in bits. I only came here… to send you a warning and a message… Because, guess what? The Great War is on!"

They were concerned, as Asahi asked, "Huh? Great War?"

Yolei snarled, "You haven't won at all… As we speak, Lord Nevins and Lord MIO have prepared your friends for the final curtain of this battle. If you even think of going to Egypt, you're sadly mistaken! NO transport means NO trip! Your friends' fate has been sealed! And soon, they will fall, like dominoes! The damage is already done!"

Steven asked, "Tell us! Who's going to end the others?"

Yolei grinned, "I will never talk… Lord Nevins… will address it, when you get there… OH! But you can't… They will already know… but not you…"

Asahi said, "Maybe not… But you forget… I am a mobile home!"

Steven said, "You see, Asahi has an alternate plan. She will transform into Mech-Asahi, and travel us to Egypt, in swift speed, and to arrive at the rendezvous point."

Scarlet asked, "WHAT? You're going there, fully uncovered?!"

Asahi said, "Actually, it's an easy job. About four years ago, I aided The Gang in the battle in Miyagami Island, in which Kanade Jinguji trapped us in there, to die. But during my battle with Kanade, I had the others go inside, while in my Kaiju Form. You could say I am a newly-made Voltron. However, flying to Egypt isn't going to be easy, and with the enemy close to us, we have to stay on stealth. But that's where I step in, and created my own Mech-Asahi Stealth Mode, with this button."

She showed the pink button and said, "At first, I thought it was for changing my hairstyle, but it turns out, I have a cloaking device, installed within me. The power is unlimited, but flying there will be a challenge."

Cassandra said, "And to make it to Egypt, we'll go there, undetected!"

Farra added, "And leave the element of surprise to the others, once we arrive."

Mundy concluded, "And that, the enemy will never know where we are."

Scarlet giggled, "You guys…"

Yolei griped, "FOOLS! You can't ever win! Even if you travel, it's already too late! Your precious friend will die, in three weeks, and then-!"

 **CRUNCH!  
** Scarlet's grip crushes Yolei's neck, as Scarlet barked, "DON'T GET TOO COCKY! The Gang will save the day, somehow… But you, however, your luck's run out…"

Yolei gagged and coughed, as Scarlet held her hand out to her face, "Yolei Inoue… … … … … … … … … … ** _Sakujo!_** (削除)"

 **FLASH!  
** Yolei shrieked, as she was engulfed in a huge fiery aura, melting her into vapor. She was completely erased by Scarlet Riley.

Percival gasped, "God… Did you-?"

Scarlet whispered, "Yolei Inoue… Your punishment to the Devil, himself, or as you put it, your boss… will be best by future endeavors…. If she has any left…"

Farra whispered to Cassandra, "Did you see that?"

Cassandra nodded, as she said, "Yolei Inoue's life source is diminished, completely… as if she was erased from existence…"

Asahi whimpered, "Wow… Scarlet Riley is evil…"

Steven said, "Not to be."

Scarlet glared to the sky, as she whispered, "MIO… Matt Hardy… I swear… All of us, we're ending this nightmare, one way or another…"

Asahi nodded, as Steven said, "Well? Asahi, you want to transform now?"

Asahi said, "Yes. I mean, we have the luggage back in the street. But…"

Percival said, "Eri has your baggage. However, she and I will stay here to watch Joanna and Mizuki. We'll be fine. You worry about going to Egypt. And win this one for all of us… And if you see Michelle, tell her that I'm going to root for her."

Farra smiled, "We will."

She kissed him and said, "We'll see you then…"

They all departed, as Scarlet said, "Alright… We have not a moment to lose. Grab your bags, and board Asahi Sakurai!"

She pointed upwards to the nightsky, "WE'RE GOING TO EGYPT!"

They all cheered, "YEAH!"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Mech-Asahi, in her 50-foot form, flew away with the others inside her, in a huge cockpit. She and the others traveled away to Egypt, meeting with Team Nevins. After 500 kilometers, Mech-Asahi activated her _Stealth Mode_ , and vanished from the air. Percival watched on, viewing the departure from inside AAW HQ. He then said, as he was thinking, "Good luck, guys… Save Mr. Nevins, stop MIO, save Mizuki, and then end this nightmare…"

He turned to see Mizuki, and said, "Three weeks left… And time is the only thing we have left…"

* * *

Meanwhile, ashore in the Egyptian Coast, Team Nevins finally reached the coast, and they viewed the sunset.

"At long last…" Michelle said, "We made it."

Rook said, "It hasn't been easy, but we finally made it to Egypt."

Michelle said, "Indeed. The trip we've taken should've been for 20 hours, by plane. But we lasted a whopping 30 days."

Heather said, "And we have 20 days left, before Mizuki suffers the Power Core's effects. It's been a hell of an adventure. We've gone inside a brain, and even inside our dreams."

Peter asked, "Our dreams? What are you talking about?"

Yamabuki asked, "Why did you talk about dreams, already? WAKE UP! It's morning!"

Heather said, "Oh, it's nothing. I forgot you guys can't remember that."

Chazz smiled, "Feh. Whatever. Let's go."

They walked off, hoping to meet with the others, in the rendezvous point, together.

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Scarlet Riley  
Team Name: The Gang (Team A-Fist)  
Abilities: Broken Brilliance, Clairvoyance, PSI/Pyrokinesis, Broken High Priestess  
Pure Heart: Unknown  
Destructiveness: A  
Speed: C  
Range: S  
Durability: B  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: B_**

* * *

 _Recap Time! The Gang, powered by the tarot, head off in a huge adventure, in a global standoff!  
Michelle Nevins, captaining the team, led her team to travel to Egypt, while Steven Cooke's team stayed in America, cleaning up the leftovers that MIO and Steven Nevins made._

 _Long ago, in 1988, Joseph Joestar described this as "Around the World in 80 Days". And history repeated itself, 30 years later, led by The Gang.  
From New York to Hong Kong, they battled Stag of Ruin, holder of The Tower Card.  
In Southeast Asia, they tackled Dark Blue Moon and Strength, all at the same time.  
Meanwhile, in New York, The Gang Girls encountered and slewed Parker Andrews, one of the Temperance Brothers, while Steven and Mundy encountered Judgment, in New Jersey.  
Back in Singapore, Team Nevins had a run-in with Soul Martyr, the Devil Card; while Peter & Heather encountered Lewis Andrews, the other half of Temperance.  
Back in New York, Asahi faced Myu Momochi and Ricka Machiyuki, The Lovers.  
And meanwhile in Kolkata, India, Team Nevins had a showdown with The Emperor, Birch Small, and her partner, ROZ Rumin, The Hanged Man. While Michelle Nevins, when one-on-one, with The Empress, in Varanasi, India.  
Near the New York-New Jersey border, Steven and Mundy meet the Wheel of Fortune.  
In the mountains of Pakistan, they met Enyama Rumin, the wielder of Justice.  
In Karachi, Pakistan, Hatsuharu Sohma, Jet Black Haru.  
In the desert of the United Arab Emirates, The Sun.  
At the same time, Death 13, both the baby, Manshu, in Saudi Arabia, and Satsuki Miyanoshita, in Stamford, Connecticut.  
On a small island in the Red Sea, Aya Hoshino's Stand, Judgement.  
And now in New York, one final showdown with Yolei Inoue, they just defeated the High Priestess._

 _During the journey, they gained brand-new allies to the trek to Egypt:  
Cassandra Martinez, an android who wields The Fool Card.  
Yamabuki Suou, a ninja who was once MIO's slave, wields The Chariot Card.  
And Scarlet Riley, the head of AAW-New York, wields The High Priestess Card._

 _With several of MIO's assassins vanquished, they have finally arrived in Egypt. Only few of the tarot cards still remain._

 _But little do they know… NEW threats lie in Egypt… ready to take our heroes on._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cairo, a few people were walking together, in hooded robes. A man from the Speedwagon Foundation was viewing the action, from far away.

"One… two… three… Nine! Nine people… and all both genders."

As he was viewing, a shadowy figure crept from behind him, with a cleaver in hand.

 **XXXXX**

Inside a study, Steven Nevins was studying through books, as he asked, "Has the meddlesome flies been swatted? They served to be a threat, but we can't let them know. That _Speedwagon Foundation_. I pity them, and I can't let my guard down for a minute."

He walked to a girl, kneeling to him, with the corpse of the same man that was spying on them, beheaded and lifeless. He said to the girl, "Good work. MIO mustn't endure the surprise. I mean, really… What's the point of it being a surprise, if others are spying on us? That ruins it."

He said to himself, "Tell me, Stephanie, are you enjoying the new life of MIO? You are enjoying it, after all… My friends are getting closer. This is cruel and unforgiving… this little world of ours."

* * *

Back in Egypt, Michelle was on the phone with Percival, learning the good news. Michelle said, "Good… I'm glad the others are alright. But… Joanna, I'm sorry."

Percival said, "She's under intensive care, back in New York. She saved Asahi's life from the Stand that was attacking us. Don't hate her, because she was helpful."

"I'm not. But I am relieved…"

"Anyways, I have to go. I'll watch Mizuki, in their absence. You stop MIO, and end this horror show, for good. Don't forget: the fate of the future is on the line. Avenge those that died, including Ayame Kajou and Tohka Yatogami… and even, your father."

Michelle sniffled, "I understand. I'll see you soon…"

She hung up, as Peter said, "You're in a teary-eyed mood."

Michelle smiled, wiping her tears, "I'm fine. I'm just glad we're in Egypt. But now, we have not much time. We must go and end MIO's tyranny, once and for all! After a century, it's time to permanently end MIO's grip, much as her ancestor, DIO! Let's move out!"

Peter said, "But first, we have to meet the others."

 **HONK-HONK!  
** The others were in a four-wheel off-road car, as Heather called, "HEY! Michelle! Peter! We got the car you asked us to get! COME ON! THE OTHERS WILL BE HERE, ANY MINUTE! And this desert gets scary, if it gets dark!"

Yamabuki called, "Let's hurry and hit the road!"

Michelle called, "Yeah, yeah! We're coming!"

Peter & Michelle headed to the car, as Peter smiled, "This time… We won't have to do it alone."

Chazz asked, "Well, Old Hag?"

Michelle smiled, "Yeah, guess we're kind of lucky, huh?"

 _This is the Land of Egypt, a nation that is 97% desert. However, thanks to the blessings of The Nile, futile fertile greens spread across the entire riverbanks. In addition to the culture of the Ancient Egyptians, Egypt is also home to Persian, Greek, Roman, Muslim, and Arabian cultures, and all have left their indelible marks._

* * *

 ** _What bizarre adventures and challenges await The Gang in this eternal land, as their perilous journey continues…  
Don't miss the next episode!_**

* * *

Team Nevins is riding along the sands, in their car, heading to meet the others. They stopped, as Mech-Asahi suddenly appeared. Chazz hopped out and said, "Good grief… Why did she have to transform, already?"

Yamabuki cried, "AAGH! WHAT IS THAT? A GIANT ROBOT?"

Heather smiled, "It's them!"

Rook smiled, "Took you long enough."

They prepared, as Asahi touched down on the sands. The others stepped out of Mech-Asahi, as she changed back to normal. They all landed on the sands, as Scarlet smiled, "Told ya we meet here."

Steven said, "Hey, guys."

Peter said, "Great to see you again."

The Gang, after a brutal 30 days, rejoined each other in the Egyptian Deserts. And now, The Gang, as a whole, team up, in Part 2 of their most crucial mission ever – _The END of MIO_.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXII – End_**

* * *

A helicopter from the Speedwagon Foundation was flying over Egypt, heading to the others. They are bringing over something of importance to The Gang. What could it be?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	101. Episode 33 Chapter 1

Last time, if you recalled, after the long hard journey, The Gang reunites together in Egypt. After hardship and hardship, through every Jewel Women, Spirit Caller, and Stand User, the journey has led them to their final destination.  
Now, with 20 days left, before the Power Core implanted in Mizuki's body succumbs to her, The Gang is ready, as they are closer to stopping the evil vampire, MIO.  
But… they're about to encounter their _biggest_ challenge to date! But what is it?

* * *

The Gang reunites in Egypt, as they meet together in the field. Steven, Farra, Asahi, Mundy, Scarlet, & Cassandra appear, as Steven C smiled, "Hey."

Michelle cheered, "Lads! You made it!"

After thirty long days, The Gang has reunited, and then some. Their next stop: Cairo, Egypt.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXIII – Chapter 1: The Gauntlet is Thrown Down!  
Steven Nevins's Challenge to The Gang!_**

* * *

Asahi hugged Chazz, "OH! Chazz, I missed you!"

He growled, "Will you let go of me, you bitch?"

Asahi moaned, "I can't. I've been through hell…"

Michelle smiled, "Good to see you lads."

Scarlet said, "Well, we didn't want to leave you guys hanging, right?"

Michelle chuckled, "I should say not. But who's watching Mizuki, while you're here?"

"Oh, Percival has it. He came to our aide, after a run-in with the High Priestess."

"That's nice. Still, what a hard journey for you guys."

Mundy said, "It's fine. Sorry that Rook took a nasty shot… But he somehow managed to return to Egypt."

Rook tipped his hat and said, "It's fine. I'm not even dead. Her Ty Ko Ky doesn't affect me."

Michelle replied, "Yeah. I kept it from them, since I learned that he was only grazed. Only Yamabuki had no idea."

Peter sighed, "Give me a break…"

He asked, "How's Mizuki?"

Farra shook her head and said, "She's badly losing the battle. Big Guy, we still have time."

Heather nodded, "Great~! We can do this!"

They all cheered, "YAY!", except for Chazz, Cassandra, and Steven.

Chazz asked, "So! Who's the girl in glasses?"

Scarlet smiled, "Oh, her? She's a newest hire."

Cassandra bowed, " _Hola, Señor_ Princeton. I am Cassandra Juliet Martinez."

Michelle asked, "An android? **Oh, my god!** "

Chazz huffed, "Good grief… _Another_ robot?"

Farra said, "She is our new ally from Spain. During a mission in New York, she helped saved her late mother's department store from tragedy."

Asahi smiled, "But with Sena's help, we made the place safe and ghost-free~!"

Michelle giggled, "Ohhhh! Interesting! Sena Aoi is a Ty Ko Ky agent, like me, but I'm glad she's safe and sound."

Michelle thought, as she was happy, "Sena Aoi… … …Thank you, friend."

Farra & Asahi pouted, as Asahi whispered, "We can't tell her about Sena's current situation…"

Farra whimpered, "I know… She'll kill us, I bet, if Sena is a mannequin, back in Luther's shop."

Steven said, "Now, about this bitch…"

He pointed at Yamabuki. She said, "Ah, you're the famous A-Fist. It's an honor, Steven Cooke. My name is Yamabuki Suou, and I'm these nice people's valet and partner in crime~!"

She winked, "Call me _Bookie_ for short~!"

Steven huffed, "No."

Yamabuki sobbed, "YOU'RE COLD!"

She pouted, as Michelle smiled, "Well, now that everyone's here, what is the status on Mizuki Takase?"

Scarlet explained, "Well, she has now 20 days to live. Percival chose to stay in New York, to watch over her. For now, he chose to maintain radio silence… and to not be disturbed, at all. A lot has happened, and we had such horrific battles, across the ocean."

Steven replied, "In short, we're on our own."

Peter replied, "Obviously."

Scarlet concluded, "So… While Percival, your buddy in FBI, is busy watching _Cyborg Mizuki_ , I'll be joining the fight with you guys. I don't know why… but suddenly, if it'll make me have the courage to fight, I will!"

She then thought, "And closer to that asshole, _Broken Matt Hardy!_ "

Michelle smiled, "Well, we've been through hell, throughout our trek to Egypt. And now that we're here, we can begin the hunt to find MIO."

Heather nodded, "And for that, Steven Cooke regains leadership role."

Steven winked, "Thanks for holding back on your emotions."

Heather smiled, "I have faith in me. I know he's okay."

He then said, as they nodded together, "Alright… The time has come! MIO, for everything that you caused, since our return, we shall end you, once and for all! BY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP, MIO AKIYAMA, EVIL DEMON VAMPIRE, YOUR DAY IS OVER!"

He boomed out, " **GANG! LET'S GO!** "

" **NOT SO FAST!** "

A booming voice called, as the sky grew dark, and wind blew around the area. The others held back from the winds, as Michelle growled, "No… I know that voice…"

Heather gasped in fright, "No… It's…"

Scarlet growled, "No…"

Yamabuki cried, "He's finally shown himself! The bastard!"

Chazz growled, as Cassandra was quietly standing straight.

Up in the dark cloudy sky, Steven Nevins's face appeared from the clouds, as he was in an intimidating glare.

"So… Dear Sister… You and your friends _finally_ made it… and with twenty days left to spare." He bellowed.

Michelle gasped, "STEVEN!"

Chazz asked, "So… This is Steven Nevins?"

Cassandra whispered, "The Choujin Tiger King."

Asahi whimpered, "He's scary…"

Yamabuki added, "Not only he's so righteous, but he's ten times more menacing, then I last met him!"

Mr. Nevins smirked, "I welcome you all to Egypt. My master is gracious to meet you all, at once. And yes, I read all of your powers… I am communicating with you, via my ESP Perk, and only to call you out… ALL of you!"

They all gasped, as he continued, "And yes, you are blessed with many powers, including my own wife. Your powers of friendship, Stone Power, Spirit Power, and Stand Power will be no match for me! Like my master, MIO, I am of a potent power that I hold in my grasp!  
Let me guess of all of you and your powers…  
Steven Cooke – A-Fist, the _Divine Moon_ …  
Farra Stevens – _The Firebird of The Gang,_ the _Phoenix Sun_ …  
Peter Giese – my sworn hated rival, the _Darkness Devil_ …  
Asahi Sakurai – _Mech-Asahi, the Gynoid of Idol Justice_ …  
Heather Dunn – my lovely wife, _Ice Mistress_ …  
Oscar Gooden – _Sniper Mundy,_ the _Hierophant Sniper_ …  
Reggie Hadigan the 3rd – the _Humming Magician_ …  
Yamabuki Suou – _MIO's former henchmen,_ the _Ninja Chariot_ …  
Cassandra Martinez – the _Android Fool_ …  
Scarlet Riley – _Broken High Priestess_ …  
Michelle Nevins – my dear little sister, my equal _,_ the _Hermit Ghost_ …  
and yes… even YOU, Chazz Princeton – _Ojama Star_. You all played in America and Asia, during your world tour to save your cyborg friend… but now, the gloves are off. Steven Nevins will end you, one way or another!"

Michelle roared, "DAMN YOU! Brother, MIO speaks in lies!"

Rook cried, "It can't be helped! He's turned, and we can't save him!"

Mr. Nevins smiled, "In turn, he's right. Besides, I know ALL your moves, on your travels, and learned of _everything_ that you have been given, including my own wrath of justice!"

He explained, "In two weeks, everything will be done, as Mizuki Takase will be one of us… But now, you face ALL OF US! MIO, my master, has sided with nine other slaves and followers, including me."

Michelle gasped, "NINE OTHERS?!"

Mr. Nevins explained, "Time's running out! In order to fight the evil MIO and myself, you're going to go after these nine slaves, empowered by MIO's evil Jewel Power, and are fused with your worst nightmare – _THE NINE EGYPTIAN GODS!_ "

They all gasped, as Steven whispered, "What? The nine people… are… Egyptian Gods?"

Heather dropped to her knees, and whimpered, "Say it isn't so, Steven… My love…"

She bawled, as Michelle roared, " **MIOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Yamabuki roared, "BASTARD! HE KNEW HE WOULD MEET ALL OF US HERE, JUST FOR MIO TO KILL US, AT ONCE!"

Cassandra added, "A very hostile threat, _mi amiga_."

Chazz huffed, "Good grief… You're worse than your old hag of a sister, old man…"

Mr. Nevins smirked, "Play games and say names, all you want, you foolish freaks. You cannot stop MY powers! My Precious Stone is of the ESP Perk… and my card… _IS_ _ **THE WORLD!**_ "

They all gasped in horror, as he explained, "Yes… MIO and I share this power together. Unlike Parker and Lewis Andrews, who share the card, _Temperance_ , we share dual powers, in separate forms… The World's _true_ power, as its name suggests, is to reign supreme over the entire world!"

Michelle snarled, "Damn! I knew there was _one_ tarot we left out!"

Rook cried, "It's… It's uncanny! All of us felt the powers of the tarot and the users that unleash it. I sensed that Steven Cooke's team met with only Temperance, Judgment, and the Wheel of Fortune!"

Heather whispered, "And Death…"

Farra growled, "How I hated Temperance… And also The Lovers…"

Asahi replied, "And you?"

Peter said, "Let's see… Moon, Strength, Emperor, Empress… _another_ Temperance…"

Yamabuki replied, "…the Hanged Man and her mother, Justice… the Devil, and even the Sun."

Scarlet concluded, "Not to mention the High Priestess."

Farra cried, "WHAT?! You guys got the most?"

Mr. Nevins smirked, "Hmph! Say that you bested them all… USELESS! You all are going to die in the sands of time, starting now! Gaze upon my face, and view how righteous I am! Steven Nevins will bring **_THE WORLD_** to its knees! And the best part is… THERE'S NOT A GODDAMN THING ANY OF YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

He waved his hand high and called, "And just so I am not bluffing, or showing any punches, allow me to show you the full force of my powers. You see, likewise _The World_ , I, Steven Nevins, have a brand-new Precious Stone! Learning what became of my _former_ master, Black Dynamite, I have mastered his power!"

His fists balled up completely, as Michelle whispered, "No… It's… It can't be…"

 **SLAM!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, **SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!** "  
He slammed his giant fist down to the ground, causing a huge earthquake. Steven Nevins' _second_ Precious Stone is his first master's ability, which was stolen from him, after he died in West Greenwich – _the Tremor Quake_!

Everyone was struggling, as they dropped to the ground, feeling the aftereffects of Mr. Nevins's evil tremors. He cackled, "BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU SEE, YOUR POWER OF FRIENDSHIP WILL _NEVER_ BEST A CHOUJIN! I was careless, last time we met, Michelle, but know this… This time, the _true_ battle begins! Surpass my nine Egyptian Gods, and face _me_ and _MIO_ , in final combat! Twenty days left, and your fate is already sealed! YOUR RECKLESS DAYS OF HEROISM ARE OVER! AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!"

Yamabuki growled, "Son of a bitch!"

Mr. Nevins called, "You all thought I went soft, went to stay on the side of light, after MIO is destroyed… then you all thought wrong! Steven Nevins is alive and kicking, and I promise you… NO MERCY FOR THE GANG! When I fell victim to Michelle's Ty Ko Ky, burning a hole inside me, you all thought I was dead! But now, Steven Nevins is _alive,_ powered by the gems that I am imbued by, and you will all be the opposite of me – _dead_!"

The Gang started to struggle up, as the tremors subsided. Mr. Nevins's evil cackles echoed in the dark skies, as his image vanished from the sky. He concluded, as he was fading away, "COME FIND ME! Defeat my nine Egyptian Gods, and I will appear…"

His voice faded away, as the sky regained blue sky. Chazz moaned, "Ah, good grief…"

Yamabuki growled, "I hate that guy, so much…"

Casssandra said, "So, _he's_ Steven Nevins… I wish we knew who _MIO_ was…"

Heather sniffled, as Farra held her, "There, there… He's alright. We know that he's alive and well."

Rook barked, " _And_ under MIO's influence! I know it is risky, but we have no alternative choice… We _kill_ MIO, even if we have to kill Mr. Nevins, first."

Farra asked, "Any idea what _his_ tarot card is?"

Mundy stated, "Yeah, I'm curious."

Scarlet replied, "He said that his card is… _The World_. You don't think…"

Michelle replied, "I think so. We've met ALL the Tarots that wield its power… but only one tarot card is left… _The World_."

Asahi asked, "Isn't that like the _First/Last_ card in the tarot deck?"

Rook replied, " _The World_ is Card 21 in the tarot. Cassandra's card, _The Fool_ , is the _First/Last Card_ in the tarot, _Card #0_. And if what Mr. Nevins says is true… if we do not stop MIO, and then save Mizuki, within those remaining twenty days, she's already dead… and we have failed…"

They grew upset, as Cassandra replied, "Well, not that I want to butt in, but I think since we're all together now, there are _nueve dioses egipcios contra doce de nosotros._ "

Cassandra means that it's 12-on-9, in The Gang's favor.

Mundy said, "That may be so, but we cannot possibly best _all_ the Egyptian Gods, within three weeks. However, our main focus is to find MIO, and slay her."

Rook said, "Even so, knowing how strong they are, like the Spirit, Stand, and Jewel Users we've met… They'll act like our past enemies were jobbers. Plus, we have no time to exploit their weaknesses."

Heather added, "We're running out of time…"

Michelle said, "That will be too easy… but a death mission… Our first objective: We do as me brother says… We defeat those with the powers of _Nine Egyptian Gods_ , whoever they are, and we meet with this villainous dynamic duo – _MIO and Steven Nevins_. All of us… We take one, even if we have to separate."

Peter said, "In that case, I'll go alone…"

Cassandra said, "I'll go with you."

He asked, "Seriously? You, an android, following me?"

"I have heard much about you, from Farra." She said, "It's an honor, _Gran Chico_ …"

Farra smirked, "She just called you Big Guy, in Spanish~!"

Peter sighed, "Oh, gimme a break…" and grumbled.

Michelle barked, "Even if you would separate, be on your toes!"

Scarlet said, "She's right. Fighting _Nine Egyptian Gods_ , that's quite a challenge."

Steven said, "Well, we better traverse on, heading to Cairo. Personally, I want to know more of these guys…"

Scarlet cleared her throat and said, "Well, first things first… I do believe we need to know _more_ of the newcomers in our group, namely Cassandroid and Yamabuki."

Cassandra barked, "Please QUIT calling me _Cassandroid!_ "

Yamabuki said, "Oh, lighten up. It's a silly nickname."

She smiled and said, "Hi, Yamabuki Suou, as in the _Mountain Breeze_. Call me Bookie, if you'd like; better than _Cassandroid_ , eh? No offence. Nice to meet you. I am a Stand User, and my card is the Chariot. But you already know that."

Cassandra smiled, " _Gracias, Yamabuki_. _Yo soy Cassandra Juliet Martinez. Soy un androide, con la tarjeta The Fool._ And I say that, because you know that I am a _Precious Stone User_ , and my abilities are called _Android Fool_."

"WOW!" Yamabuki smiled, "I've seen a cute little girl android, but you're a full-on total package of busty and thicc beauty!"

She looked at her and said, "And you're so tall, too. My friend is tiny, and she, too, is an android. You two should meet, some time!"

Cassandra blushed, "Uh, _gracias_ …"

Yamabuki glared, "Also, you can drop the Spanish. I can't make head to tails on it."

Cassandra replied, "Sorry. But I _am_ fluent in both English and Spanish…"

Team A-Fist introduced themselves to Yamabuki, starting with Steven, "Steven Cooke, A-Squad. I'm called _A-Fist_ , because I use my fists. Powers are _Divine Moon_."

Farra smiled, "Farra Stevens, _Phoenix Sun_. Stone User and Spirit Caller."

Asahi bowed, "Uh, As-Asahi Sakurai, Mech-Asahi is my powers, and also my Stand, when used for Idol Justice."

Mundy smiled, as he shook Yamabuki's hand, "Oi, love. Oscar Gooden, but mate's call me Mundy. As you guessed, I'm a _Hierophant Sniper_."

Scarlet tugged his ear, and said, "Do me a favor and not drool all over her."

Mundy pleaded, "Sorry, babe, but she's got huge boobs."

Scarlet said to Yamabuki, "I'll ignore that. Scarlet Riley, head of AAW-New York. I'm actually these idiots' boss."

Yamabuki smiled, "Good to meet you guys~! It's an honor to work with you."

Team Nevins now introduced themselves to Cassandra, starting with Michelle, "Well, as you may know, Steven Nevins is my brother. I'm his sister, Michelle."

Heather said to Cassandra, "It's an honor to side with an android like you, Cassie. I'm Heather Dunn, Steven Nevins's wife. I'm the _Ice Empress_. And thank you for being by Farra's side, while I was gone…"

Cassandra smiled, "Well, it's a very long story… but we'll talk at it, later."

Peter introduced himself, "Name's Peter Giese. I'm the _Darkness Devil_."

He turned away, as Rook bowed to Cassandra, "Ah yes, a beautiful robot girl, with such curves and beauty. What an honor it is to fulfill our duty. I am Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, the Humming Magician. And a clever and witty man, for a battle tactician."

Cassandra turned to Chazz, as he stared at her. Cassandra said, "Oh… And you are…"

Chazz huffed, "Stay away from me, you robo-bitch. I don't trust you."

He walked off, as Asahi said, "That's Chazz Princeton, my boyfriend."

Cassandra smiled, "Ah, _si_. He's your lover. You got such a catch, _Señora Sakurai_ ~!"

Asahi blushed, "Oh, you think so? Eh, hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" and nervously laughed.

Chazz huffed, as he sighed from Asahi's giddy laughter, "Oh, good grief…"

Scarlet said, "Well, introductions aside, we should trek on to Cairo, now."

Suddenly, a helicopter flew by, as Michelle called, "Hey, look! I recognize that chopper!"

They all looked on, as the pilot waved to them, "Hey! Miss Nevins, you have a minute?"

Michelle said, "Everyone, stand down. These men are from the Speedwagon Foundation."

Peter asked, "Speedwagon Foundation? Correct me if I'm wrong, but are they the same men that watched over Mizuki, back in New York?"

Michelle said, "Yes, that's them, alright."

They walked to the men, as his helicopter touched down on the sands. Scarlet asked, "These men, are they Spirit Users or Stand Users?"

Michelle said, "Neither. These men are normal."

Heather asked, "Don't tell me we're going on a helicopter ride to Cairo!"

Michelle said, "No. If we fly there, we would be a risk, putting these blokes in harm's way, if we hitch a ride."

Farra asked, "So, why are they here, all of a sudden?"

Michelle said, "Well, during our arrival in the Egyptian Shore, I brought along some backup."

Yamabuki asked, "Backup?" and everyone was stunned.

Michelle replied, "As a matter of fact, the option of going 12-to-9 with me brother's Egyptian Gods is now OUT. It'll be now 13-to-9. He's our new ally. I have to warn you that he has a few personality issues, but he'll get used to us, eventually. And besides, with this guy in our ranks, winning this battle will be a cakewalk."

She explained, "However, he is neither a Stand nor a Spirit User. He's a Jewel Person, like MIO, but _not_ a vampire."

Rook complained, "That is most absurd! Hiring him, a Jewel Person, would be too risky for this mission! It is inconceivable! His presence here would hold us back."

Heather asked, "You know of him, Rook? He might actually harm us?"

Rook replied, "Yes. Quite well. So, be careful."

Peter asked, "Hold on. This new ally… You say that he's a Jewel Person? That means…"

Michelle said, "Do not worry. He's NOT our enemy. But he _is_ going to aide us, during our battle against MIO, since he was once her slave. His gemstone is that of the most beautiful gemstone of all – the diamond."

Peter asked, "The diamond?"

Yamabuki said, "The diamond, eh? With a clear gem like that, it's no kidding that this guy is stupid enough to use a transparent gem in his arsenal."

Rook replied, "Even if he is our enemy, you _would_ lose to him. Count your blessings that he's on _our_ side, for a change."

Yamabuki roared, "I suggest watching your mouth, if you know what's good for you, Rookie! Are you saying I don't stand a chance with him? He's a Jewel Person, and I can lick this asshole, clean!"

Rook stated, "It's true, Yamabuki. Now move your hand! It's hurting me."

Farra stated, "I don't think you would, either. Besides, he's on our side now."

Yamabuki yelled, "WHO DIED AND MADE _YOU_ BOSS?"

Heather barked, "Enough, you three! The helicopter's here."

They waited, as the two men stepped out of the helicopter. They greeted to Michelle, as the first man said, "Ah, Miss Nevins, I see you made it safely."

Michelle bowed and said, "I have. Thank you for flying here. Must be rough."

Steven glared at the men, "So…"

He called out, "Which one of you is the Jewel Man?"

The men glared back at him. Farra replied, "We'd like to know… We're curious."

Scarlet smiled, "We all are, but pay no attention to my leading agent, sir… eh, heh, heh…"

Steven barked, "Are you gonna answer me, or not? Most of us are rather cautious here… Is it you?"

The man said, "It's neither of us, Agent Cooke. Neither of us is the User. The Jewel Person is actually in the back."

Mundy asked, "The back seat?"

Peter said, "There's nobody in here. I don't see anyone."

The second man said, "Nah, she _is_ here."

Peter asked, "Huh? _She_?"

They viewed the seat on the copter, and saw only a black blazer in the seat. Yamabuki went closer and said, "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing that bad. So, I wonder if he's tiny. Is he a midget?"

She called out, "Hey! Come on out! Don't be so shy! Quit kidding around!"

She slammed her hand on the seat, as the first man called, "Hey, be careful, kid!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Relax! I know what I'm doing."

She felt a gooey substance on the seat, and then gagged, "Ew! What the hell is this stuff? It's icky! Glue?"

Farra sniffed it and said, "Gross…"

Cassandra asked, "Yamabuki, would it be alright if I analyze it?"

Yamabuki stated, "No need, Cassandra."

The first man pleaded, " _Please_ be careful of her, Miss! She's had a rough copter ride here, on the helicopter! She's in a foul mood!"

Michelle barked, "Yamabuki, step away! I told you that this guy is trouble!"

Farra asked, "Wait… _Her_?"

Rook said, "But don't come crying to us, if he injures you."

Yamabuki laughed, "Oh, please. I want to know who and where he is. It's no big deal."

But suddenly, it lunged out at Yamabuki, and roared onto her face. She shrieked, as the creature hissed at her. It was… a cat? The brown and white calico cat scratched at Yamabuki, as she cried out, "A CAT?!"

Heather gasped, "A kitty cat?!"

Chazz asked, "Old Hag, don't tell me that this furball is-!"

Michelle nodded and said, "I'm afraid so. This cat is a Jewel Woman!"

"WHAT?" The others, except Yamabuki, cried out.

Asahi cried, "But you said it's a he!"

Michelle snickered, "I, uh, didn't look closely at her… Her name is Yoko. Her spare time, before being turned, is to tear at human's hair; still does, apparently. Oh, yeah… I almost forgot… Nowadays, whenever she's in a happy mood, or when she finishes clawing, she-."

 **FRRRRRT!  
** Yoko farted on Yamabuki's face, as she gagged in horror. Michelle said, "Oh, yes… She passes gas on a person's face, after she plays with the hair. It's a disgusting habit."

Yamabuki fainted, as Rook said, "She may look like a boy, but she's 100% girl cat, and a Jewel Creature. She also has magical powers, too, unlike _another_ cat we know."

Heather smugly joked, "Now I wonder if Yoko talks."

Asahi asked, "So, how did you find her? She looks cute."

Michelle said, "Julie and Steffi, back in New York, found her astray in the back alley, near their diner, and Steffi was nursing her to health. However, she's only a stray kitten, and with no home. Rook and I agreed to take the cat under our care, until the adventure is over. Afterwards, we can find her a new home."

Yamabuki got up and hollered, "That damned feline! I hate you so much, you fucking pussy! DAMN YOU!"

She called out, " ** _GO, CHARIOT!_** " and unleashed her Ninja Chariot towards Yoko. Yoko, however, unleashed a powerful aura, surrounding her. The white Power Core, on her red collar, started to shine, and produce a huge demonic white lion with silver fangs and red demon eyes.

Chazz gasped, "That's… What the hell is that?"

Peter cried, "It's a Spirit Caller!"

Farra cried, "No way! This small cat is able to produce Spirit Callers?"

Heather said, "Animals can unleash Spirit Callers and Stands. Back when we were heading to Singapore, we met Strength, and its Stand User was an orangutan."

Farra gagged, "What? A monkey?!"

Rook replied, "You're gonna have a LOT of paperwork, about all this, Scarlet."

Scarlet sighed, "Now I've seen everything…"

Yamabuki yelled, "I DON'T CARE IF THIS STUPID CAT IS A STAND USER OR NOT! LION OR NO LION, YOU WILL BE SLAIN BY THE TRUE ASSASSIN OF THE JUNGLE – **THE NINJA!** DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOU INTO CAT GUTS! BASTARD!"

Mundy corrected her, "Actually, lions are considered _kings_ of the jungle."

Heather added, "But this lion has a furry mane, and Yoko is female."

 **SLASH!  
** Yamabuki sliced the lion in half, turning its body into sand. Yamabuki gasped, as she cried, "HUH? THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I can't cut her! She's turned into sand!"

The sands surround the Ninja, and wrapped its entire sandy body around the blade. Yamabuki cried, "AAAAAAGH! THAT SPIRIT CALLER'S TURNED SOLID, AND GRABBED HOLD OF MY KATANA!"

Cassandra gasped, "Amazing… That cat just stopped Yamabuki Suou's offense."

Peter asked, "But still, what is that supposed to be?"

Rook stated, "It's a Spirit Caller, simply put, made of sand."

Chazz huffed, "And the simpler they are, the design is flawless. Not sure if _I_ could land a punch."

Yoko landed on Yamabuki's face, again, and pinned her down, scratching and clawing on her hair and face. Yamabuki was pleading with her life, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET HER OFF OF ME! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!"

Heather brushed her hair and said, "Sorry, Yamabuki. _I'm_ not the one that is mauling your hair off. I'd rather keep mine, since I was growing mine long, anyways."

Yamabuki shrieked, "YOU UNCARING MONSTERS!"

Michelle smiled, as she said, "Yoko is useful for our team."

Scarlet barked, "That's all well and good, but will you get the fucking cat off of Suou?! You're gonna kill her, at this rate!"

Rook said, as he stepped forward, "Leave it to me, Ma'am."

Michelle asked, "Did you get her treat?"

Rook replied, "Yes, I do. Well, sir, I need them, right now."

The second man said to him, reaching into his pocket, "We got the treats you asked for, par request. She wouldn't have come with us, otherwise."

He pulled out the treats, as Yoko stopped, with her ears pointing up, sensing the treats. Yoko ran to Rook, as Cassandra stated, "Her sense of smell is uncanny…"

Heather asked, "Rook, what is that you got?"

Rook held up a stick of gum and said, "It's Yoko's treats – _chewing gum_. And it's her favorite flavor: _tuna and shrimp_."

Heather said, "That makes sense. Cats usually never eat gum."

Rook stated, "This one is an exception. Yoko will do _anything_ for this tasty morsel."

Cassandra replied, "What I want to know is what they'd make such a product like that."

The man cried, "Uh, wait, Agent Hadigan, hide the packet befo-!"

 **SNATCH!  
** Yoko snatched the box with her teeth, as Rook gasped, "BLAST IT! SHE TOOK THE WHOLE BOX?!"

Yoko started to maul away at the box of gum, as Michelle said, "She can't get enough of this tuna and shrimp chewing gum, as you can see. However, she won't let down her guard for anything. People, on the other hand, that's different, unfortunately."

Scarlet sighed, "At least take the wrapping off of it, first."

Cassandra approached Yoko, as Heather said, "I am not sure. How's a rabid feral cat going to aide us in the battle?"

Chazz sighed, "Good grief…" and Yamabuki straightened her hair, "Damn that little menace! My hair's ruined… Ungh… DAMN THAT CAT!"

Cassandra held Yoko up, and petted her gently. She said, "It's alright. I believe you are worthy of being a supportive ally."

Michelle said, "Well, I see you like the cat, do you, Martinez?"

Cassandra said, "Oh, yes. I do love kittens."

Scarlet stated, "Well, while this pussy is preoccupied with Cassandroid, it's safe for now. The rest of us will gather the supplies from here…"

The first man said, "Sure, Miss Riley. We'll need more muscle for this, while Agent Martinez has the cat distracted. Please come this way."

 **XXXXX**

The Gang brought the supplies out, as Michelle was treated to her injuries. Scarlet was mended from her left arm, after it was severed by Yolei. However, she is wearing metal chrome plating in her left hand and wrist, and started to move her fingers. She said, "So, this is what a prosthetic hand looks like."

The second man said, "Make sure you leave this on, at all times, for six weeks, before your hand fully heals. It's waterproof and heatproof. We're lucky that you managed to sew your hand back on, but leave the limbs to pros."

Scarlet barked, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The first man brought supplies, and said, "Here, Miss Nevins, the food and water you need for your trip. There's also a change of clothes for each of you, and medical supplies, as well."

Michelle said, "Ah, thank you very much."

He gave her a digital camera, "And here, we also took the liberty of buying a new _disposable camera,_ for your _Spirit Caller_."

Michelle said, "Yeah, thanks… Tellys don't work for my Hermit Ghost, too much… I guess a camera will do, since it'll be a lot easier."

Scarlet boomed, "WASTE A CAMERA, WITH YOUR SPIRIT POWER?! THAT'S A WASTE OF FILM! You destroy ONE camera, for ONE photo, you'd ruin a perfectly good camera!"

Asahi takes the camera and said, "OH, WAIT! I got an idea!"

She called out, "HEY, EVERYONE!"

The others heard over Asahi, as she held up a camera. She said, "Michelle's got a new camera for her Spirit Caller. But first, let's use it, for something fun~!"

Scarlet nodded, "Sounds right. Photos of our trip will be nice."

Michelle grinned, as she said, "Wait! I have a _better_ idea! My powers can _instantly_ produce photos. So…"

She called out, "LOOK SHARP, MEN!"

 **XXXXX**

 **CLICK! BSSSSSSSSH!  
** The Gang took a group photo, using Michelle's Hermit Ghost, and everyone in the shot. Steven, Peter, Farra, & Chazz were sitting in the front, with Asahi hugging Chazz, and from behind, Scarlet holding Mundy, next to Rook, Heather, Cassandra, who is holding Yoko, and Yamabuki. Michelle was kneeling next to Asahi and Yamabuki, holding her arm up. All thirteen people were in the shot, as a photo for their recent accomplishment.

Heather smiled, "I see. It'll make a nice memento."

Chazz held the photo and smiled, "Hm."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yamabuki shrieked, as she was running from Yoko, who was chasing her, "ROOKIE, YOU BETTER HAVE MORE OF THAT STUPID CAT'S GUM READY! HURRY!"

Rook called, "Now why in the world would I do that? You two were becoming such good friends, already, Yamabuki!"

Chazz chuckled, as he was seeing it.

 **XXXXX**

The helicopter was warming up, as the men were about to leave. The first man said to Michelle, "Well, if that is everything, I think we should be heading back, Miss Nevins."

Michelle said, "Answer this, before you leave. Agent Mizuki Takase of AAW-New York… and regarding her condition… And I want you to be straight to me… How is she?"

The man sighed, and explained, "Well, we got the call from Agent Gaynes of Feral Beauty. However, things are not looking good for her. She's rapidly losing strength, and nothing seems to help her condition. Our doctors at the _Speedwagon Foundation_ say that… she has two weeks… best…"

Peter, hearing the news, is completely upset, as does the others. Cassandra bowed her head and said, "Two weeks…"

Heather sobbed, "We're all out of time…"

Yamabuki growled, "This is BS!"

The man added, "I also have more information to share to all of you… if that is okay."

He then explained the information, "Our investigators say that, two days ago, nine unidentified men and women gathered in a building, believed to be MIO's hideout. Apparently, they came and left together."

The Gang gasped, as Michelle cried, "MIO has rounded up nine men and women?!"

Scarlet whispered, "The _Nine Egyptian Gods…_ "

The man said, "We have no clue of who they are. We had a spy examining the identities of these nine people, but was killed, shortly after. And the mansion that they all met was vacated. We had no luck, locating these nine vigilantes. We thought about tailing them, but since our spies are NOT Spirit Callers or Stand Users, we decided it'd be too dangerous."

Yamabuki complained, "SO! You're saying… These people are Stand Users?"

Heather corrected, "Hold on, Yamabuki. Think about it for a minute! That would be impossible. Other than Birch Small's tarot card, _The Emperor_ , we have ALL the tarot users that we've met and/or hold within our powers… All, but one – _The World_ … As mentioned from my husband's proclamation, I suspect that this belongs to him _and_ MIO, but now I am not sure. Rook?"

Rook replied, "I don't know… We know that _two_ people can hold the same tarot, like a few of us, but I cannot wrap my head on this one. Nine more users?"

Michelle said, "From what I gather, it seems that MIO's head hasn't used to controlling her new body. But that monster's too clever. She's concealed herself to drop the ball on us. She's far too conceited to do something like that. I bet Steven Nevins hired them all… He'll do _everything_ within his power to keep us out of Cairo."

Chazz huffed, "Good fucking grief… We have to take out nine more Spirit and Stand Users in two weeks? This will be a whirlwind tour…"

The man concluded, "Safe journeys, Miss Nevins… and good luck, for we wish you a safe return."

Michelle nodded, "Thank you. Look after Mizuki!"

The helicopter leaves, as The Gang was troubled. Yoko suddenly sensed something. She spotted an abandoned ruin, from far up. From far up the cliffs, a girl in reddish brown hair, wearing a light blue school uniform, was sitting in the dirt, sensing the others. She held her neck and said, "Hmph… Stupid cat… So it sniffed out the great _Rena_ from that far away, huh?"

Rena stood up and grabbed her cleaver on her left hand, and a cane on her right hand. She tapped the cane and walked off, tapping the ground. A fly buzzed around her, and nearly buzzed in her ear. Rena grabbed the fly, but slipped out of her fingers.

"So close…" Rena whispered, "All this time, and I almost had it. The _Aswan Tse Tse Fly_ , the very same fly that brought The Gang here to Egypt, and found out about MIO's location. All this time, the very same bug is the reason why they are closer to my master. If that fly wasn't involved, The Gang would never find Master MIO and Lord Nevins in Egypt."

She jabbed the ground with her cane, and a lone pebble killed the Tse Tse Fly, with sheer force. She smirked, as her transparent blue eyes were shown. She smirked, as she said, "Well, now… Let's begin… Time to start the job… Soon, I will kill The Gang, and when they are gone forever, Master MIO will give me my revenge on Keiichi, for what he did to me."

The reason Rena has both a cane and a cleaver is because she's blind.

 ** _[Rena Ryugu – One of the Egyptian Gods – Card: ?]_**

* * *

 ** _And so begins the new arc, as The Gang's next battle is underway… and already, we meet Egyptian God #1. Who is Rena Ryugu, and what does she want with The Gang? Also, why is she blind?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	102. Episode 33 Chapter 2

The Gang has finally arrived in Egypt! However, they are running out of time. They have only two weeks left, before Mizuki dies. With the aid of a Jewel Woman, a Calico cat named Yoko, The Gang trek on to Egypt, to hunt down MIO and Mr. Nevins. However, they are not alone. Rena Ryugu, a blind woman, is tailing them, as we speak. She is ONE of the _Egyptian Gods_ that Mr. Nevins has hired, but what is she?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXIII – Chapter 2: Enter Geb!  
The Blind Killer Rena Ryugu!_**

* * *

The Gang was aboard TWO sand buggies, as they were heading to Cairo, their next stop. Michelle was driving with Peter, Chazz, Yamabuki, Heather, & Rook, while Scarlet was riding with Farra, Asahi, Steven, Cassandra, Yoko, & Mundy, who was driving the second buggy. Yoko was chewing on some gum, as Cassandra said, "We are far from Cairo, as we speak, ma'am."

Scarlet said, "Good. The sooner we get there, the better. Our best bet is to find MIO, and kill her soon enough! We'll worry about the _Nine Gods_ , later."

Yamabuki growled, "IT'S NOT FAIR! Yoko gets to ride with the android, and not with us, Miss Nevins?! I take it that she hates me, but do you have to be so strict?"

Michelle said, "Yoko seems to like her, since Cassandra Martinez is a robot."

Peter sighed, "Gimme a break… At least she's not an insane driver like you."

Michelle said, "Mundy and I will drive to the desert, onwards to Cairo. Do not worry. And the rest of you! Chin up and fly right! We don't need this negative manner! Cassandra has the gum, but it's fine for her to be careful towards the cat. Don't forget, like Cassandra, Yoko is new to the field, and she's usually rabid. But with tender love and care, she'll be a suitable ally."

Scarlet snarled, "And precisely _why_ is that damn cat in our buggy?"

Cassandra said, "Well, it was mean at Yamabuki, so I had to hold her tight…"

Farra replied, "Seriously? Man, the cat's a useful pet… but this one's too rabid."

Asahi said, "Not necessarily true, Farra. Cats are royalty, here in Egypt. You might say that she's a good luck charm."

Mundy gasped in horror, as he halted the buggy. They stopped, as Farra cried, "AGH! What happened?"

Mundy stammered, as Michelle's buggy stopped, right beside them. Michelle asked, "What's wrong?"

Scarlet asked, "Osky, why did you stop driv-?"

She gasped in shocked, " **OH, SHIIIIIT!** EVERYONE, LOOK!"

The others were in complete horror, as they saw a helicopter crash in the sands of the desert. It was the _same_ helicopter that brought Yoko to The Gang. Scarlet stepped out, as she called out, "THERE! DO YOU SEE IT? A HELICOPTER CRASHED HERE!"

Mundy asked, "Why are you freaking out, love?"

Scarlet yelled, "IT'S A SPEEDWAGON COPTER!"

Michelle gasped, "NO! It's the _same_ copter from before! WHAT THE HELL?"

Heather said, "The Speedwagon Foundation helicopter went down! I can't believe what I am seeing!"

They viewed the wreck, from afar, as Peter said, "I don't see any gunfire or explosions, but to be safe, we stay far away from it."

Rook replied, "How did it fall out of the sky?"

Steven watched on, as Yamabuki asked, "This is tragic! Could it be-?"

Michelle said, "Careful, lads! I'd bet my life it was attacked by an enemy Stand or Spirit!"

Peter and Chazz viewed the pilot, crushed from under the copter, with his eyes dilated and his hands clawing on the metal. Chazz called out, "OVER THERE! IT'S THE PILOT!"

Peter whispered, "He's already dead…"

Steven growled, "What the wha? The helicopter crashed? Huh? Look at his mouth! Whatever happened to him, it wasn't pretty."

Chazz smirked, "The poor bastard."

Farra said, "Approach carefully. Whatever did this could still be hiding in there."

Steven examined the corpse, and saw the mouth open, full of an unknown substance. He called, "Cassandra, examine what's inside this guy's mouth."

Cassandra scanned the corpse and said, " _Si,_ Agent Cooke. _Examining… Analyzing…_ "

The substance poured out of his mouth, as Cassandra said, "It's _agua_ …"

Scarlet asked, "Water?"

Steven said, "There's no way that water is just from his mouth. There's also a fish inside… It must've flowed from his lungs."

Cassandra said, as the fish flapped a bit, only to die in the desert sand, "The fish symbolizes that this water came from sea water… namely, if possible, _an oasis_."

Michelle asked, "What's going on here? This is getting weirder and weirder!"

Yamabuki called out, holding the second man, gasping for air, "HEY! OVER HERE! We found the other guy!"

Mundy said, "The bloke's still alive, but barely. He's dehydrated."

The Gang treated to him, only he is wheezing and moaning. Michelle called, "Hang on! You've got to hang in there! What just happened?"

The man gasped, as he croaked, "Waaaaaaaaa… waaaater…"

Cassandra asked, "Does he… want some water?"

Peter said, "No idea. But he needed some water…"

Michelle called, "Hurry, Yamabuki! Hand me the canteen!"

Yamabuki held up the canteen and tossed it to Michelle. She said to the man, "Here. You drink up, and you'll feel better. Drink it slowly."

The man started to gasp and heave, as he was frightened. He then gagged, "No… water… No water… No… The water…"

He screamed, regaining energy, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE WATER ATTACKED US!** "

Michelle cried, as the water burst out of the canteen, "WHAT?"

The water produced a hand, and grabbed the man's head, ripping it off of its body, and sucking it into the canteen. The blood poured in a huge stream, as The Gang stepped back. Michelle cried, "LADS! WATCH YOURSELVES! IT'S A STAND! THE ENEMY STAND IS INSIDE THE CANTEEN!"

They all stepped far from the canteen, as Peter growled, "So, it begins… Old fart…"

Scarlet cried, "Damn it all! They were innocent bystanders! What possess them to have them being killed?"

She said to Rook, "Reggie, do you know what kind of Stand this is?"

Rook replied, "I saw a hand, made of water, I've seen… But I wager it's still in the canteen… I don't believe I saw it leave… but who could the user be? Mr. Nevins says that we are to meet his _Nine Egyptian Gods_ , and the Speedwagon Men said that MIO recruited nine other men and women."

Scarlet said, "So, it's possible that it's one of those assassins…"

Mundy called, "No luck on finding the Stand User! How's your end, mate?"

Chazz said, "No go. I'm already on it. That said…"

He viewed the entire lay of the land, as Chazz replied, "I don't think I see our Stand User, anywhere… Just like our encounter with _The Sun_."

Peter replied, "In the deserts, back in United Arab Emirates, we learned that the Sun Stand hides behind a mirror… But this is different. The enemy is far away from here, we'll never be able to find him… or her…"

As they were scouting, The Gang laid low, waiting for the next move. Heather said to Yamabuki, "Yamabuki, slice up that canteen…"

Yamabuki cried, "WHAT? WHY ME? Have you forgotten what happened to the pilot?"

Heather said, "I know… But we have to face it, dead-on. I know it's risky, but… If that Water Stand pops out, I'll freeze it with my _Ice Empress_."

Yamabuki growled, "NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING NEAR THAT THING! _YOU_ DO IT!"

Heather replied, "I just can't, alright! I'm not risking my life for this, even if it _is_ my husband's hired assassin!"

Yamabuki cried, "YOU'RE CRAZY! And you expect me to go there and-!"

They gasped, as a small puddle of water appeared. Yamabuki shivered, as she yelped, "Uhhh… Miss Dunn…"

The water formed a hand with talons, as Heather gasped, "That's…"

 **SLASH!  
** Heather is slashed in the eyes, and is taken down, out cold. Peter, Farra, & Michelle cried, " **HEATHER!** "

Michelle cried, "NO! THE WATER CAME OUT OF THE CANTEEN AND HID IN THE BLOOD!"

Scarlet cried, "NO, YOU IDIOT! THAT WATER ISN'T THE STAND! THIS LIQUID SUBSTANCE IS EVIL!"

Rook corrected, "You're BOTH WRONG! I think the water _is_ the Stand!"

Yamabuki shrieked, "NO! IT GOT HEATHER! WAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IT CLAWED OUT HEATHER'S EYES!"

Heather was blinded, with her eyes closed, and her scratches bleeding. Michelle cried, "NO! YAMABUKI! GET BACK! PANICKING WON'T HELP! SUMMON CHARIOT AND PROTECT HER!"

Yamabuki prepared, as Mundy viewed the water, by her ankles. He cried, "No… If it gets Yamabuki…"

The water went to Yamabuki, but then… a watch started to beep. It was coming from a sports watch that one of the corpses was wearing. The watery Stand slashed off the hand, and smashed the watch into pieces.

Scarlet asked, "No… It doesn't make any sense! Why attack the pilot's corpse? The bastard's already dead!"

Asahi said, "It wasn't the corpse… It was his watch!"

Chazz said, "She's right. It attacked the watch, because of the alarm."

Farra stated, "So, that's it! It stalks sound!"

Yamabuki gasped, "You're kidding…"

She held Heather up, as Michelle cried, "HURRY! GET TO THE CAR, YAMABUKI!"

The Stand went after Yamabuki, as she was retreating to the buggy. The Stand went closer, as Yamabuki sobbed, "IT'S SO FAST!"

Scarlet cried, "HURRY!"

 **SLASH!  
** Yamabuki was slashed in the ankles, as she yelled, "YAAAAAAAGH! IT GOT ME!"

Mundy called, as he held his rifle, " ** _HIEROPHANT SNIPER!_** " and fired at the Stand.

Michelle called out, " ** _HERMIT GHOST!_** " and grabbed Heather and Yamabuki with her ghostly vines. The Stand buried down into the sand, as Rook said, "So, it buried itself into the ground?"

Cassandra said, "The Stand is able to pick up the vibrations of sound, from the ground. And it moves through the earth, to avoid being seen. Our advantage of defeating it is impossible."

Michelle stated, "Meaning… The Stand would attempt to attack from above or below, if it chooses. To make things worse, the Stand User is kilometers away."

They looked around, as Chazz was sensing it. Far away from the battle, Rena giggled, as she was sitting in the sands, "So the prey has fallen refuge on top of the car. Seems they realize that I'm able to use the power of sound to hunt them down, one-by-one. I managed to get Lord Nevins's spouse, but the others are easy pickings. It won't be long, before they're _all_ eliminated."

She cackled lightly.

The Gang was nursing to Heather, as Yamabuki asked, "Hey… How's Heather doing?"

Asahi and Cassandra examined her, as Asahi sniffled, "Heather, wake up… This is terrible… Maniacs! Who would do such a thing?"

Cassandra replied, "Not good… She may have been blinded. We have to get going. We need to take her to a hospital, soon enough."

Mundy said, "Damn… That water bug just clawed her eyes, she did?"

Cassandra shook her head, "Only slashed at her retinas. She needs medical help."

Michelle replied, "But if we try to move, that Stand may attack us. We can't afford careless mistakes."

As the others were tending to her, Yoko was snoozing. She woke up and sensed something. She jumped out, as the buggy started to tip over. Scarlet shrieked, as they were all flying, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Yoko leapt to the sand, as the others were annoyed. Steven cried, "YOKO!"

Peter growled, "Damn cat…"

Michelle called, "What the hell were you doing?"

Rena sensed the sound, "Huh? That sound… It's the cat. Interesting. It leapt out of the car, before I attacked. It anticipated what my Stand can do. That furball could be a challenge."

The buggy was sinking, as Yoko meowed at the wheels. Peter gasped, "Yoko was warning us! SHIT! WHAT NOW?"

Farra yelled, "THE TIRE IS IN THE WATER! THE WHOLE CAR'S ABOUT TO BE PULLED IN!"

Michelle called, "EVERYONE, CLIMB TO THE BACK!"

Yamabuki roared, "HEY, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PUSSY!" referring to Yoko, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP US?"

Yoko yawned, as Cassandra called, "YOKO! HELP US, WILL YOU?"

Rena growled, "I see… That accursed cat's too perceptive for its own good. It knew I'm four kilometers from The Gang."

She growled, "Damn… that stupid cat… What to do?"

Yoko yawned, as she stretched and relaxed. Rena sighed, "I should do away with that cat, but that feline is too lazy to help The Gang… It's of no concern to me… as it ignores the others. The tabby's harmless, if all it does is nap."

She chuckled, as she shouted, "NOW FOR THE KILL!"

 **SLASH!  
** It cut off a tire, as Scarlet roared, " **SON OF A BITCH!** THE STAND CUT OFF THE FRONT TIRE!"

Michelle called out, "IF IT'S WHAT I THINK IT'S DOING, THEN WE HAVE TO HANG ON! **JUMP!** "

They all hopped out of the buggy, and avoided danger. The buggy was being pulled in, sinking to the ground. They landed to safety, as the buggy was nose first into the sand. Rook witnessed it and said, viewing the water, "Interesting."

The watery Stand sunk into the sand, as Rook whispered, "Everyone… … …Stay quiet and stay still…"

Scarlet added, "Do as he says. If we not budge, he won't attack us."

They waited, as Rena's Stand remained buried into the desert sand. The water started to bubble, as Rook whispered, "He's here."

Mundy aimed her gun, as Rena gasped, "Hold on! He only moved five steps forward!"

Mundy fired his rifle and shouted, " ** _BULLSEYE!_** "

He fired, but missed, as Rena's Stand dodged out of the way. It lunged at Mundy, and slashed onto his chest. They all gasped, as Scarlet shrieked, " **OSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "

Yoko woke up, as Mundy dropped to the sand, badly hurt. Rook moaned, "How can he be so… so quick?"

Rook gets slit in the neck, lightly, as Yamabuki cried, "ROOKIE!"

He called, "I'm alright…"

Rena, meanwhile, moaned, as her left arm was grazed, "I have to admit… that was a stroke of brilliance… fooling me, thinking they'd actually move. But judging by their screams, I got two more. I'll have to pay attention to their vibrations, from now on. It wasn't footsteps. Judging by the sounds, they used a sort of metallic object, to throw me off… And by my gunshot wound, it was powerful. I only got grazed by it. In my retrospective, it was Sniper Mundy that did the deed. 3 down, 9 to go…"

Rena was about to strike, but Peter dashed off, as he called, "Cassandra!"

Cassandra nodded, " _Si!_ "

They dashed off, as Michelle cried, "PETER! MARTINEZ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Rena sensed them both, as she thought, "Huh? Both of them? Hmm… One's 195 centimeters tall (6'5"), while the other is female, and about 186 (6'1"). It's no doubt – it's Giese and that android, Cassandra. But where are they going?"

Yamabuki cried, as Rena's Stand dove in, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THEY'RE GOING AFTER BIG GUY AND CASSANDRA!"

Farra called, "PETER, YOU IDIOT! COME BACK!"

Scarlet said, "No! Let them! Giese and Cassandroid are luring it away from Mundy. I'm grateful for that, but…"

Michelle yelled, "BIG LAD! MARTINEZ! IT'S COMING AFTER YOU!"

Rena thought, "From what I recall, Peter Giese's power is _Darkness Devil_ , potent of the _Darkness Shadow,_ the most powerful _Precious Stone of Control._ And Cassandra Martinez, _Android Fool_ , also a _Stone User_. Lord Nevins and Master MIO will be beside themselves with joy, once I take care of these two. They are the ones that took out the _Temperance Brothers_ , a while back."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Peter & Heather defeated Lewis Andrews in Singapore, while Farra, Asahi, & Cassandra (with help from Enzo & Big Cass) defeated Parker Andrews in New York._

She continued, "In the name of Lord Nevins, I'll use every fiber of my power to vanquish both the Giant of Darkness and the Android, avenging Parker and Lewis's defeat."

Peter nodded, as Cassandra grabbed Yoko, with her left hand. Yoko screeched, as she carried her, " _El gato!_ You want to be useful, right?"

Rena gasped, "That sound, just now… The android just picked up something, just now… Let's see…"

She pondered, "Lemme see… Last I checked, it was-."

She cried, "WAIT! I REMEMBER! It was the cat! Cassandra grabbed the cat, which means they know!"

Cassandra said, as she was running, "Yoko! When you jumped out of the car, you already know! You can smell it from there, the Stand User!"

Yoko meowed, as Peter barked, "Listen to me! You're going to help us, like it or not!"

He grabbed the cat and slammed her to the sand. Michelle yelled, "NO! GIESE! DON'T STOP RUNNING!"

Peter called out, "Now, I want you to sense the area of where it's located! Show us or we die! And how would you get your gum then?"

Yoko gasped, as Cassandra snarled, "Giese, you're mean to that feline!"

Peter said, "I'm not. _She_ knows where the Stand User is… So?"

Cassandra said, "Listen to him, _Yoko_! If you do, I'll give you more gum!"

Yoko sniffed the sand, as she pointed at the direction of where Yoko is. Peter said, "Alright. We NOT run… but fly. Can your Stand do that?"

Cassandra said, "Uh, it's a Spirit Caller."

Yoko transformed her entire body into a mound of sand. She disintegrated into a huge pile, as the real Yoko, with her sandy lion, flew off. Peter gasped, "YOKO!"

Cassandra gasped, "It can fly, too?"

Yoko flew away, as Peter called, "Well, it's a brilliant idea she has. NOT SO FAST!"

He and Cassandra hopped onto the flying Spirit Caller, and flew away. Peter then said, "Alright, furball. You think you can get away, you know what you're doing. And if it's what I think it is, and that's running away, I'm gonna find you and snap your neck off. Then, you're going to Kitty Hell, for your sins of being a Jewel Woman… I may be nice to animals, but I don't treat nicely to cowards!"

Cassandra called, "Yoko, please, you better not run from the battle! We're _all_ in danger!"

Yoko moaned, and continued gliding. Rena sensed nothing and growled, "WHAT? It's like they jumped and disappeared! This is impossible! I cannot sense those two!"

Asahi was shocked, "No way…"

Michelle said, "That's _brilliant._ We can't move around, so to bypass the time, Peter & Cassandra are using Yoko to find the Stand User. If we find it, we might have a chance at defeating the user!"

Rena growled, sensing, "They're gone… Those three… I'm going to get them for this. Where are they?"

The glider went lower, as Peter lifted his legs up, being that he is tall. Yamabuki gasped, "Not good. Yoko's flying down. And the big one's too heavy!"

Farra boomed, "Fatass eats his weight in chicken pizzas, I bet! It won't end well! The fucking thing's flying like a paper airplane!"

Scarlet added, "Of course Yoko cannot fly through long distances."

Cassandra said, "Peter, I have an idea… On three, we kick… We're going to touch down…"

They went closer to a huge hill of sand, as Cassandra said, "Yoko, steady yourself! On three…"

She called, " _Uno… dos… TRES!_ "

They kicked the ground, as Rena sensed them. In a huge boost upward, they flew up to the sky, avoiding the huge dune of sand. Yoko cried in a meow, as Peter said, "It'll give us more altitude. And hopefully, the Stand won't get us, airborne."

He added, "But Cassie, I am saying that you're a stupid robotic idiot. Not only your plan was genius, the Stand User now knows where we are, and what we're doing."

Cassandra stated, "Let him! We're far away from the Stand, and the others know they cannot move. If he knows, we'll let him. I'll find the user, by scanning for body temperature."

Rena sensed the sound, and said, " _Now_ I see why I cannot detect them. The cat's Spirit Caller has the ability to fly. But now I know what they're up to… They're headed for me! I HAVE TO STOP THEM, BEFORE THEY GET THERE!"

The Stand jumped out and chased after Peter & Cassandra. Asahi cried, "HE'S FIGURED IT OUT! THE STAND'S GOING AFTER PETER & CASSIE!"

Scarlet went to an injured Mundy, as Rook said, "They'll be fine… But…"

Scarlet held Mundy and growled, "That bastard… My Osky's badly hurt… We have no choice… WE FIND THAT BASTARD… **AND KILL HIM!** "

Steven said, "NO! We wait… We'll trust them, for now. They know what they're doing."

The Stand chased after them, as Peter thought, "Just as I thought. This Stand is able to take down a helicopter, but it doesn't have the power to take us down, since Yoko's Spirit Caller doesn't make any noise. I just have to get to the Stand User, before it's lights out."

Cassandra analyzed the desert, as she responded, " _Scanning… Viewing destination – range: 400 meters… One life detected…_ "

She called out, "Agent Giese, I found her!"

Peter asked, " _Her_?"

"The Stand User! Reddish brown hair, blue school uniform, cane in hand, cleaver in other, female… sitting in sand… Corrupt aura… She's the Stand User!"

"Good work! We're far from her, so landing will be tricky."

He looked at Rena's blank eyes, and added, "From the looks of things, she's blind."

Sand started to pour lightly, as Cassandra said, "Uh, bad news… I'm afraid Yoko's flight is deteriorating…"

Peter growled, "Not good. Damn it! The Stand knows where we are, with the sand falling from Yoko's glider! She's using the sand, like a submarine uses sonar!"

Rena chuckled, as she sensed them, "How genius… a Spirit Caller made of mineral… You're wide open, you interlopers! I can hear you now. Because of the sand, your fate is sealed."

She called out, "AND NOW IT'S FINALLY YOUR FATE… PETER GIESE! CASSANDRA MARTINEZ!"

She cackled, " **TIME TO DIE!** "

Her Stand popped out and attacked Peter. He used his Spirit Caller, " ** _DARKNESS DEVIL!_** "

He punched at the Stand, but pierced into Yoko's wings and nicking his shoulder. Rena laughed, "AHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! FOOL! DARKNESS DEVIL IS FAST, BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH! If you can't tell where it's attacking from, then MY STAND HAS THE ADVANTAGE! AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HERE COMES ANOTHER!"

They touched down, as Yoko meowed, "Meow! Meooooooow!"

They were dragging their knees to the sand, creating a huge skid. Cassandra cried, "Shit!"

Peter roared, "Fucking pussy!"

Rena cackled demonically, "WHAT A CAT! SHE TRULY _IS_ A PART OF MIO'S COLLECTIVE RACE! SHE'S LED RIGHT INTO MY TRAP! SHE'LL DO ANYTHING TO OBEY US! …EVEN DEFY HER MASTERS!"

Her Stand produced a huge claw, about to strike, as the others were heading closer. Peter snarled, "BASTARD! Just you wait!"

Rena smiled, "You've forgotten? Yoko the cat is a Jewel Woman, and a traitor to The Gang! She bears a Fuji Power Core, and obeys Master MIO! You're fools of thinking she's on _your_ side! That's what you get for relying on a fickle creature. Your end has come… and now it's finally time to put you out of your misery!"

Her Stand struck, but Cassandra transformed into her _Android Fool_ attire, as she brimmed a fiery aura. She grabbed Yoko and called, "Sorry, Yoko! But I don't believe you're with this bitch!"

She tossed her to Peter's Darkness Devil, and called, "NOW!"

The Devil, his Spirit Caller prepared a windup, and threw the cat towards Rena, in huge speed, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… **RAAAAAAAAA!** "

Yoko screamed, as she was flying towards Rena. Rena gasped, "What was that? I can't pick this speed up! The giant devil has thrown something at me!"

Peter called, "That's Cassandra's idea. I figured you & Yoko need some bonding time. You better use your Stand to stop her, or else you two will be closer than you think."

Rena snarled, "HE THREW THE CAT?! BASTARDS! Such velocity! DAMN IT, IT'S GOING TO HIT ME!"

Yoko snarled, as Rena cried, "DROP ON MY LAP, YOKO! DO IT, FOR LORD MIO'S NAME!"

Yoko hissed, and used her Spirit Caller.

 **SLASH!  
** Rena was slashed in the face, dropping her weapon and cane. Yoko dropped to the floor and purred, stretching herself. Rena held her face and was bleeding, "Damn it… That damned little-! That cat slashed at my face! He actually threw the cat! But that fucking little feline of a Jewel Woman! Yoko, I hate you so much… YOU! YOOOOOOOOOU!"

Her Stand reemerged, as she hollered, holding up her cleaver she picked up, "FILTHY TRAITOR!"

Yoko meowed loudly, but Rena stopped, gasping in horror, "NO! I was so focused on the cat, I forget the location of those two! I completely forgot about them! I'll deal with this fucking traitor, later!"

She picked up her cane and sensed them, "Where? WHERE ARE THEY?"

She waited, as she thought, "They are far away, standing still in the sands. That's their plan, all along… Where the hell are you? You can't hide forever! SHOW YOURSELVES… GIESE! MARTINEZ!"

Peter was behind Rena, as she gasped. He said, "I'm right here."

Cassandra was in front of Rena, as she called, "Surrounded, you horrible Stand User."

Rena's Stand surrounded herself, as she said, "I see… I'm surrounded by you two, when you just slinked in and gave me the jump. If I hadn't protected myself from my foresight, I wouldn't be standing. I suppose I should count myself lucky… seeing you two trying to strike. If I strike the big one, the android will attack me. But should I damage you, the android, the big one will maim me. And given that we're closer together in this proximity, I no longer need this cane to hear you. However, I will require its use…"

She dropped the cane, and armed herself with the cleaver, "…when I get home…"

The cane dropped to the sand, and she lunged at Cassandra, with her cleaver. Rena's Stand, however, lunged towards Peter. It was another of Rena's traps. She planned to kill _both_ of them, at the same time. But…

 **MEEEEEEOWWWWWW!  
** Yoko shrieked, as she dived towards the cane. Rena gasped, as Cassandra knocked the cleaver off with a lethal left kick.

 **POW!  
** And Peter lands a huge right hook to her chest, puncturing her vital points. Rena's Stand nicked his neck, as he easily avoided certain death. Rena's mouth started to bleed, as she fell to the sand. Her Stand dropped down with her. Peter roared in a huge cry, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Cassandra nodded, turning to Yoko, "See? I told you she would never be on MIO's side."

Peter said to her, "Cuff her. But first, let's ask her who she is, before we run her in."

Rena coughed up blood, as she was lying in the sands. He said to her, "It's hard to believe, but you actually slashed at my hair. I'm a big target, but at _Expert Level_ , even for a _kenshi_ , like you. But I was holding back. You're not going to die…"

He handcuffed her, and added, "You're under arrest… for murder, siding with MIO, and destruction of property. Prison Island awaits you, bitch."

Rena chuckled, as she smiled, "Arrest me? How about… I… resist… arrest…"

 **STAB!  
** Her Stand reemerged, and stabbed herself in the head, piercing into her brain. Peter & Cassandra gasped, as Cassandra cried, "She… She killed herself!"

Peter yelled, "Why the hell would you use your Stand to-? EXPLAIN!"

Rena moaned, as she was dying, "You… You thought you can arrest me, coaxing out the information of the eight remaining Stand Users…"

Cassandra gasped, "What? So… You're… You're a Stand User… but…"

Peter growled, "They ALL are."

Rena moaned, "I'm very well aware… that Michelle Nevins's Ty Ko Ky… combined with _Hermit Ghost_ … can view into the minds of others… You never get _anything_ from me… and I'll never tell you _anything_ about my master…"

Peter said, "MIO… I don't understand why you're loyal to her… You mean that you would rather die for her, than tell us anything?"

Cassandra replied, "Knowing MIO _and Señor Nevins_ , those who obey her, and are defeated, chose death, instead of incarceration."

Rena moaned, "Fear of death… knows no place… in my heart…"

She croaked, "Because of the power of my Stand, given to me, by my master, I've already lived through incomprehensible fears, like death… But I don't fear death… All I want… is revenge… of what Keiichi… did to me… What he did… in our last fight… he blinded me, severely, hence why Lord Nevins… gave me his powers… to do what I can to avenge my loss… But now… it's over…  
Steven Nevins was the first person to understand deep within my soul… He was the one who gave me a desire to live… And you should tell the cat about that. She knows how I feel…  
He knows what I can do… to avenge my previous disaster… So strong, so wise, so beautiful… He gave me a purpose of living in existence…"

 _Steven Nevins, in the shadows, held Rena's head, as she was kneeling to him. She narrated, "I've waited so long to meet such an incredible force of nature… and a man who can soothe hearts with his righteousness._ "

Rena continued, still bleeding out, "I would gladly die… for _his_ sake… But no matter what, I refuse to do anything to disappoint him… ever… Even if it means… coax out information about his master's secrets… And after all, evil or not, a scoundrel needs to put his faith in me…"

She coughed blood, as she gave her final words, "Remember my name… Rena Ryugu… my Stand represents Egypt, the birthplace of the Tarot… I wield the power of the Egyptian God, _Geb of the Great Ennead_ … He's the _God of Earth_ …"

 ** _[Rena Ryugu – Stand: Geb]  
Geb is Card #3 in the Egyptian Gods_**

Peter gasped, "So, she's one of the _Nine Egyptian Gods_? What does that mean?"

Rena faded her last breath, as whispered, "Info… to my partners… goes right… to my grave…"

She closed her eyes, as her Stand faded away, " _Keiichi… It looks like… I cannot… face you, again… You were… … …the better… … …man… than me…_ "

Her hand dropped and Rena suddenly stopped moving. Rena has died.

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Peter Giese  
Team Name: Team Nevins (The Gang)  
Abilities: Darkness Devil (Spirit Caller), Darkness Shadow, Beast Gene, Yoru no Tsumiken  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Destructiveness: A  
Speed: D  
Range: B  
Durability: B  
Precision: A  
Developmental Potential: C_**

* * *

Peter and Cassandra buried Rena in the sand, and placed her cleaver and cane in the mound of sand, of where she was buried in. Peter jabbed the cane into the sand, and nodded, "I read her mind, about this Keiichi guy, before she died… The only reason Mr. Nevins wants her to live… is a second chance at redemption."

Cassandra said, as they walked off, "MIO brainwashes people, like a cult leader. Steven Nevins is brainwashed, too. Heather doesn't know, since her husband has _indeed_ joined the dark side. But we have all the information about the _Nine Egyptian Gods_ … _and_ what they are. But the rest remains a mystery."

Peter said, "When I meet this MIO, I'm going to meet this cunt, for what she did to my wife."

They stopped, as Yoko meowed at them. She hissed, and Peter said, "Hey, you don't have to be rabid. I'm not angry or anything. But pissed off is what I am."

Cassandra said, "We want to know if you trust us. We can't, since you're a Jewel Woman… Yet you have proven yourself that you're not with MIO. No one can blame you for being upset."

She held up a piece of gum and said, "Here. Yoko, I got your gum, as promised."

Peter said, "Just take it. We're trying to apologize."

Yoko scampered off, as she retrieved Cassandra's glasses. During the fight, she lost her glasses, but Yoko was able to find them, after Rena was defeated. Peter growled, "Gimme a break… She can stay out in the desert, for all I care… But… The desert's her sandbox."

Cassandra held her glasses and said, "That cat's a lifesaver… _Gracias_ , Yoko…"

Yoko leapt into her arms, and nuzzled into her bosom. Cassandra blushed, as she smiled, "You know… She _does_ need a home… Perhaps, when this adventure is over, I can keep her… She's so adorable."

Peter walked off, "Do whatever you want. I couldn't give a fuck about that pussy… Besides, I already got a cat, back home. But maybe she's not so bad, after all."

He felt his right shoe, and heard a sticky sound. He looked down and saw gum on his shoe. Yoko grinned evilly, as Peter snarled, "You… You fucking sneak! You put gum in my boot? Good-for-nothing, piece of-!"

Cassandra scolded, "Giese! BE NICE!"

Peter calmed down, and said, "Fine… She's no ordinary little cat."

Cassandra complained, "Sir, you don't understand! It was your own fault! Yoko must've dropped some pre-chewed gum, and you stepped on it! Yoko wouldn't do such a thing!"

He roared, "DO NOT DEFEND THAT PUSSY!"

Michelle called, from far away, "OI! GIESE! MARTINEZ!"

Farra called, "BIG GUY! CASSIE! YOKO!"

The others have returned, driving in their two buggies that they repaired. Yamabuki called, "GIESE! CASSANDRA! You guys alright?"

They were closer, as Cassandra smiled, while Yoko meowed loudly to the others. Peter growled, as he turned away. He then said, as he breathed in anger and exaggeration…  
"This is going to be a _long_ two weeks…"

* * *

 ** _He makes a point… The Gang has two weeks left, before Mizuki Takase dies. With Rena Ryugu dead, it's down to eight Egyptian Gods. Who's next to face off with The Gang?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	103. Episode 33 Chapter 3

As The Gang departs to the hospital to drop off Mundy & Heather, who were badly beaten down by Rena Ryugu, _Geb_ of Steven Nevins's Egyptian Gods, The Gang relocate to rest up and relax.

Last time, Peter, Cassandra, and Yoko, in a team effort, defeated the evil Rena, and thus ending her chance to achieve a vendetta that she wanted from long ago. As she dies in the Egyptian Desert, the trouble was about to brew.

* * *

A girl in pale skin, wearing a black school uniform, with a red right eye, was reading a comic book. Her bangs were covering her left eye, as she was reading her comic book. A man in a blue shirt and jeans walked to her and asked, "Hey, excuse me, Miss! Whatcha reading?"

The girl huffed, as she ignored him. He asked, "Cool! Is that a manga? I wanna read a bit of it."

She turned away, as the man took a peek. He then offered a box of cookies and asked, "Here. Do you want a snack?"

She quickly took the box and started to eat the cookies. He then exclaimed, as he held up binoculars, "Look, kid, I'm a fledgling cartoonist, and I was wondering if I'd like to borrow your comic for a moment. I needed some inspiration, and nothing gets me jazzed up than reading rare comics. In return, I'll give you my binoculars, if you'd let me read it."

The girl nodded and traded with the man. She viewed in the binoculars, as the man was reading her comic.

" _The Tokisaki Family Adventure…_ Huh? No author credit. But the cover is nice. I like this story idea, of a creepy family."

He peered at the first page, and saw a badly drawn view of a sunny desert view. He said, "Oh, how unique. It's crudely drawn, but it has the best print equality to it, and not to mention it's in full color. Lemme see…"

He read the panels to the comic, with the next panel showing a plane flying past the sun, " _Once upon a time, a family of two was traveling together._ "

A man in pale skin with spiky black hair said in the next panel, " _I'm Hatred!_ "

The girl that resembles the girl from before, only with one red eye and a busty and slump body, replied in the next, " _And I'm his daughter, Kurumi!_ "

The next panel showed Kurumi, sitting on a rock, reading her book. " _Kurumi was always shy and quiet. But she couldn't anything without her father, Hatred, by her side. She was always alone._ "

The man turned the page, showing Hatred in the next panel, " _Hatred, her father, on the other hand, always goes for a travel, as this handsome and courageous man would protect his daughter, no matter what._ "

A disfigured man, resembling the same cartoonist, with fangs and talons, was shown, talking to Kurumi, " _One day, a nice man came along and spoke with Kurumi. The young traveler gave her snacks, and his binoculars. Kurumi was extremely happy._ "

The next panel showed Kurumi happy, and the traveler walked off. "' _OH! It's 10:30!' said the nice and helpful traveler. As he left, Kurumi remained happy for him. But, minutes after he left her…_ "

The next page showed the same man, impaled into the metal hooks of a telephone pole, bleeding heavily. " _…the traveler was impaled into a wayward telephone pole… and he died a horrific death…_ "

The man stopped reading and was amazed, "Wow… M-rated action… And such blood and gore. I'm surprised that this existed in Egypt."

He peered through the pages, and read out that there are blank pages. "Huh? Weird… This comic seems unfinished… I see only blank pages. Such a bizarre comic book. Must be a dud, but somehow, this comic totally pulled me in, like a sort of connection between us."

He exclaimed to her, "This comic does look amazing. I can't wait to get ideas off of it. How about this? I'll take this comic from you. Name your price! Money's no object! I'm only gonna use it to finish it."

A huge muscular man in pale skin and long black hair, wearing a long black jacket, appeared, booming in a red aura. He called out to him, "IT'S NOT FOR SALE!"

The man said to the traveler, "Are you deaf or something? My daughter's comic is not yours to purchase! Get the hell out of here!"

The traveler gasped, "Huh? This girl's your daughter?"

Hatred roared, " **I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN! LEAVE!** "

The traveler dashed away, leaving Kurumi's comic behind. Hatred picked up her comic, and said, "Kurumi, my dear, what did I tell you about talking to strangers? There's a lot of bad people out there."

The bus driver called out, "LAST CALL! THE BUS TO ASWAN IS READY TO DEPART!"

He held her up and said, "That's us. Come along, dear. The bus for Aswan is about to leave. We have to meet the others, who are being treated for their wounds."

Kurumi nodded, as they walked together to a bus, heading to Aswan. Apparently, Aswan is where Heather and Mundy are currently located, after being badly wounded by Rena. The same traveler went on the same bus, heading to that same area. As Kurumi and Hatred were about to step on board, Kurumi was reading her comic, again. She showed it to her father, as he viewed it. He stepped back and said, "I see…"

The bus drove off, as Hatred said, "If that's how it is, we'll just take the next bus, then."

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, a bus was crashed into a mountainside, with most of the people badly hurt and killed… including the same traveler that is impaled into the telephone pole, through the neck and chest areas. His watch said " _10:30_ ". What could this mean? Was this a sort of coincidence? Kurumi and Hatred were aboard another bus to Aswan. They were sitting in the back seat. Kurumi read a panel, which showed them, in their comic form, sitting on the bus, relaxing, " _The Tokisakis took another bus to Aswan, four hours later. They avoided the accident, a while back. The poor traveler died, during that accident. It was horrible, but they turned away, realizing that it was for the best. He was very kind, indeed._ "

The next panel showed the family walking in Aswan, " _What lies ahead for our father-daughter duo, enjoying a relaxing vacation in Aswan?_ "

Another panel views Hatred, seeing a badly-drawn version of Chazz, Yamabuki, and Michelle. " _'Oh! Here they are!' said Hatred, as he viewed the three evil travelers._ "

Hatred gasped, "It's them!"

The bus passed the real Chazz, Yamabuki, and Michelle, as Kurumi continued to read, showing them choke to death, drinking tea, " _As they had black tea, they died of a poisonous and fatal concoction inside._ "

Kurumi grinned evilly and said to Hatred, "Father, look!"

He viewed the comic, and then giggled evilly, "So… We have to slip them the Mickey in their tea, eh? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

They got off the bus, minutes after the three people went off. Hatred laughs, as he said, "The invincible Father-Daughter duo, us, will end The Gang, once and for all! Kurumi, my dear daughter, whose Stand is able to see the future… And me, Hatred, with a Stand that can morph into anything… as I see fit…"

He held Kurumi on his shoulder, and grinned, "We are going to win this war, and send them to their early graves! I, Hatred, wield the power of the _God of Creation, Khnum_ , and my dear Kurumi, the powerful and worthy _God of Knowledge, Thoth_! Our cards are of those of the Egyptian Gods! Chazz Princeton, Michelle Nevins, Yamabuki Suou, prepare to meet your doom… **_BY THE TOKISAKI FAMILY!_** "

 ** _The Gang's Next Opponents: Hatred and Kurumi Toksaki [Khnum & Thoth]  
Khnum is Card #6 and Thoth is Card #7 in the Egyptian Gods_**

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXIII – Chapter 3: Khnum & Thoth!  
The Family Tokisaki!_**

* * *

 **CLANG!  
** At a small café, near town, Kurumi dragged off an unconscious waiter, who was bleeding from the mouth, and with a wound from his neck. Hatred knocked him out with a pot. He viewed the comic and pondered at which table that the others are going to sit in. He pointed at the table, "That one. They will be served the poison black tea, on that table."

Kurumi took the comic back and grinned demonically, "My comic always comes true, thanks to the powers of my Stand, _The God of Knowledge ,Thoth_."

She cackled evilly, as she and Hatred prepare for their attack.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the others were walking together, as Yamabuki was eating a pretzel rod. She asked, "So, are they gonna pull through?"

Michelle said, "Well, Mundy and Heather are going to be fine. Mundy's major arteries weren't seriously damaged, so he'll be out, by tomorrow. But Heather's was so bad that it may have to be treated. At this rate, she may go blind."

Yamabuki said, "That's too bad. I feel bad for what happened to her."

Chazz said, "Even so, it's unfortunate for her, after all these weeks, trying to reunite with her husband, only to be OUT of this journey. If her condition worsens, we might have to leave her behind."

They stopped, as Yamabuki said, "All this talk about the others' health is making me parched. One of these cafés may have a spot of water here."

Chazz huffed, "No water. How about beer?"

Michelle stated, "Yamabuki's underage. We'll have tea. But which one should we go to?"

Yamabuki flicked her pretzel rod, and it spun to the dirt, pointing to their left. It was a MAXIM café, the same café that Kurumi and Hatred are waiting for them, with _their_ style of _Mickey Finn_.

"There you have it. The pretzel snack has spoken!"

 **XXXXX**

And as predicted, they sat together in a table, as Hatred, disguised as a waiter, was serving to them. He said, "Welcome to our café. How may I serve you?" as he was showing a quiet glare.

Michelle said, "Just black tea is fine."

Yamabuki smiled, "Same here!"

Chazz added, "Hmph."

Hatred said, "Three black teas. Coming right up."

As he left, Michelle quietly said, "No, we better not…"

She said to Hatred, "Hold up, lad! Scratch that order, for a moment."

He whispered to Yamabuki, "Listen, Egypt is enemy territory. This is MIO's dominion, and since there are more enemies that may attack us, we won't know where or when they will strike. Besides, I fear this place may have poisoned goods."

Hatred halted, and was stunned. Michelle said, "So, from this point on, we drink from bottles and cans."

Yamabuki complained, "What? Seriously? And I was looking forward to tea."

Michelle called to Hatred, "I know. Hey, waiter! Bollocks on the black tea! Give us some cola! Three cans!"

Hatred roared, " **CO-LA?!** "

Chazz asked, "What's wrong? You don't have any?"

Hatred explained, "N-no-no-no-no! I mean, we only have bottles… uh, yeah… Three colas, coming up."

He went to the cooler to get cola, as Michelle added, "Oi! One more thing, just to be safe, we'll open them, ourselves. And make sure the caps are on, and _stayed on_ ; and to make sure there is NO funny business, bring us the ones next to the first two on the left. That's the third, fourth, and fifth bottles, from the far right!"

Hatred growled, as he was getting the bottles, "Damn it… Why do they want the bottles with the caps on? How am I supposed to put poison in those? The prediction is wrong, I bet… but Kurumi is always right. ALWAYS! So, why do they even want the caps on the bottles, in the first place? Do they know?"

He calmed down and pondered, "If I don't let her down, we'll lose this battle… and we'll _never_ defeat them. I have to believe… Kurumi, my daughter, Father will show you how."

Kurumi thought, as she watched on, behind a corner, "No… Father is scared… But the predictions are accurate."

As he reached for the cooler, a merchant yelled out, holding a bottle of soda, "HEY! This bottle of soda is warm! I'm not paying your shit, you asshole! I'm never drinking here, again!"

He walked off, as Michelle cried, "HOLD ON! THAT COLA ISN'T COLD?!"

Yamabuki said, "Almost as worse as bad sushi and bad ramen… Long story…"

Hatred corrected, "I'm sorry, but our fridge is broken. I had no idea."

Yamabuki giggled, "See, Miss Nevins? Don't you think you're being paranoid? There's no way that this waiter is the enemy… despite that he looks like your average intimidating server. Besides, if he was our enemy, and he did poison our drinks, how the heck would he know about us, coming in? He doesn't know us. I picked this café, out of whim, and this city's lax on drinks. I understand if this is the only café, but there are tons of others."

Hatred growled, as he secretly whispered, "Oh… But I _do_ know you…"

Michelle stated, "Well, that's true, but we can't be too careful, around here!"

Yamabuki stated, as she sat up, "If you don't want to drink there, we can take the one, across the street. I mean, it was a random café we walked into. I'm sure the service there is helpful."

They left the café, as Kurumi and Hatred's plan was foiled… but… the café that the others were about to go to was caught ablaze. They gasped, as a man cried in horror, outside, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CAFÉ! IT'S RUINED!"

The first fireman said, "Any idea what caused the fire?"

The second fireman said, "Yeah. Some firebug thought it'd be fun to use a lit cigarette, and make it into a half-eaten pretzel stick, and set it on fire. That was how the fire was caused."

Yamabuki gasped in horror, as she sobbed, "Oh… _Shimata_!"

Michelle turned around and said to Hatred, "Uh, waiter… I think we'll have those teas, after all."

Hatred smiled lightly and said, "Yes, ma'am… Three black teas, coming up."

Hatred was overjoyed, as he was able to poison them, after all, after Yamabuki _accidentally_ caused a fire to another café. But how a half-eaten pretzel rod could cause the fire, we'll never know.

Kurumi smiled, "Yes!"

 **XXXXX**

They were served their tea, as Hatred walked off. Yamabuki said, nearly sweating, "Boy, for someone to throw a cigarette into the ground like that, they sure are rude people… I hope they find the Firestarter…"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _THAT WAS YOU, YAMABUKI!_

She held her cup of tea, as Chazz and Michelle sipped theirs. Hatred then smirked, "Yes… This is it."

They took a sip, but…

"MEOW!" Yoko jumped in, onto the table behind them, and stolen a small piece of cake.

A woman cried, "AAAAH! MY CAKE!"

A man yelled out, "HEY! WHO THE HELL LET THAT CAT IN HERE?"

 **PTOO! PTOO! PTOO!  
** Michelle, Chazz, & Yamabuki did a spit-take, spitting out the poisonous tea, as they realized that Yoko, the cat that they found, has jumped in and snatched away a slice of cake. Yoko swallowed the cake, as Chazz, Yamabuki, & Michelle growled, seething in anger, "YOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yoko dashed off, as Michelle cried, "I'll get that damned furball for you! DAMN IT, YOKO!"

She ran after her, as Chazz and Yamabuki followed. Kurumi and Hatred were appalled, as Kurumi sobbed, "Was that-?"

Hatred gasped, "A cat?"

Yamabuki yelled, as they ran off into the distance, "HEY! YOU GODDAMNED PUSSY! GET BACK HERE!"

Hatred snarled, pounding the table, "DAMN! They drank it, and they spat it out?! Of all the damnable luck, they almost swallowed it! We had them! Fucking pussy!"

Kurumi said, "Father, it's alright. My Stand is never wrong. They did drink the tea, but apparently, they didn't die. While off, it wasn't entirely wrong. Thoth's ability is to see the very near future."

"Well? What the hell else does your comic say?"

"Nothing yet. But we'll see, soon enough. Patience is the key."

Hatred boomed, " _This time_ , we'll take full advantage of the next prediction, and kill those three! If that cat hadn't interfered, they'd be dead, right now!"

* * *

The comic Kurumi and Hatred were seething, as they failed. " _'Curse that darn cat!' said Hatred, annoyed that a calico cat made them spat out the tea. 'And we were so close!' Both Hatred and Kurumi were frustrated._ "

The comic showed them running, " _But knowing that they will succeed, they crept after the three evil people and their cat, until the next day. During their travels, the following day…_ "

Another panel showed a boy in glasses, blonde hair, and tan skin, winking in the background, " _…they met with another kind traveler, who wanted to learn about Egypt. The Tokisakis hate this kind of guy, since he wasn't that important._ "

 **POW!  
** Hatred socked the tan-skinned guy in the face, in the next panel, dropping his wallet, " _So, Hatred assaulted the guy, for no good reason, and went on his merry way. But in no time, our strong and handsome Hatred found his wallet, and claimed it for his own, since no one cares about that guy._ "

The guy ran away, as the wallet was shown, " _Even so, he didn't do anything wrong. The annoying guy ran away, peeing in his pants, crying for his mommy._ "

Back in the streets of Egypt, Hatred laughed, holding a wallet full of money, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We're rich! That bastard was in our way, and we've stolen his money! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kurumi snickered, as she viewed her comic, "OH! Father, it's coming in! It's another prediction!"

Hatred viewed the comic, as it showed Hatred and Kurumi, continuously chasing after The Gang. " _The Family continued to follow the bad guys. Nevins and her friends head off on a car, heading to a local hospital, to visit their friends, Heather and Mundy._ "

A panel showed Hatred creating an orange bomb. " _Hatred had a plan. He made a makeshift explosive, made to simulate an orange. Hatred placed it in the car._ "

The next panel showed Chazz's head, exploded in half. " _And Chazz, the boy in the coat, dies with his head blown in half, and his blood are splattered everywhere_."

Kurumi snickered evilly, "Oh, man! This is all detailed to the fullest!"

Hatred yelled, "I SEE~!"

She and Hatred grinned evilly and demonically, as they began _stage two_ of their plan.

* * *

 ** _Gang EXTRA_**

 ** _Chazz Princeton  
Team Name: The Gang (Team A-Fist)  
Abilities: Ojama Heart/Ojama Star (Spirit Caller)  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Destructiveness: S  
Speed: A  
Range: B  
Durability: B  
Precision: A  
Developmental Potential: C_**

* * *

Moments later, as the others were heading to get supplies, Hatred snuck in and smashed off the handle of the right door to their car, their off-road buggy, using a wrench. He opened the door and took an orange from his pocket. It was showing gears and wires, and a small explosive device inside. He grinned, as he glued the peel back on. Kurumi watched on, from far away, as she said, "This is awesome… Father has this, in the bag!"

She said to the 4th wall, "In case you're wondering, my Stand, Thoth, has the ability to predict the future. Once it's printed onto my comic book, the prediction comes true, and cannot be changed, no matter what. Always 100% accurate and precise."

Hatred fixes the bomb and explained, "Good. We're gonna blow Chazz Princeton into smithereens! I triggered it to three seconds. Once he peels it off, three ticks, and BOOM! Goodbye, _Hermit Ghost, Ninja Chariot, and Ojama Star_!"

He placed the bomb in the bag and grinned, "His fate… … …is decided."

He placed the orange in, but…

"HEY!" Yamabuki cried, "WHO THE HELL'S IN OUR CAR?"

Hatred gasped, as he cried, "Huh? IT'S THEM!"

Only Yamabuki and Michelle appeared, as Michelle called out, "OI! Bastard! That guy's trying to rob us! HEY THERE!"

Hatred stammered, "OH, CRAP! If they find out about me, I'm toast!"

They rushed to the car, as Michelle asked, "Wait, is that Princeton?"

Yamabuki replied, "No. It's not Chazz! He says that he's going on ahead of us, to the hospital, with the others! Just who is this son of a bitch?"

Michelle called, "Don't let him get away! Be careful, Yamabuki!"

Yamabuki said, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Kurumi shivered, "Crap! It's Nevins and Suou! Father, please hurry!"

Yamabuki yelled out, "HEY! DON'T MAKE US COME IN THERE!"

Michelle roared, "COME OUT, YOU VARLOT!"

Hatred panicked, as Michelle and Yamabuki have him cornered. He was hiding, as his hair started to spike up. Michelle growled, "Coward! Thinks he can stand his hair on end, and be scared of us? Think again! Get out of our car!"

Hatred stepped out, as Yamabuki called, "Running away won't help you!"

Michelle yelled, "You heard us! Who are you?"

Hatred revealed himself. He was… Chazz?

"Hey, what's the panic?" Hatred spoke, looking and sounding like Chazz, "It's just me."

Yamabuki sighed, "Oh, thank goodness. It's just Chazz."

Michelle asked, "Wha? We thought you'd gone on ahead, without us."

Hatred grinned, as he thought, "My Stand, the Divine Khnum, can give me the ability to change into anyone I see. It's the next best thing to use Fury on them. With Khnum on my side, I can change my height, weight, body shape, hair, and traits, all with ease. Of course, to mimic Chazz Princeton, I had to motion my hair to match his style."

Hatred said, as Chazz, "Oh, that. I left something in the car. And I had it get it back. Good grief, you are such a pain, suspecting me."

Michelle then asked, "Hey, what happened to that jacket of yours?"

Hatred shivered, "Wha? Jacket?"

He thought, "Oh, right… He wears a dark jacket… SHIT! I'm doomed! Come on, play along…"

He explained, "Oh, this? Well, I had to take it to the cleaners, and had to change into something even roomier. So, I'll pick it up, on the way back."

Yamabuki looked at Hatred's leather coat and said, "It's very unfashionable of you, like this. But it does give you a badass look."

Hatred then smirked, "But I ran out of dough, so, you ladies can give me some cash to get it back, later?"

Yamabuki said, "Sorry, I'm low." And then, she went in the car, and said, "Well, come on. Asahi's waiting at the hospital."

Hatred gasped, as Kurumi thought, "No… No way! No, it's… It couldn't be true! Please, why did my predictions be always right?"

Hatred thought, in fear, "No… Kurumi's comic… says that Chazz dies, in the car, with my orange bomb… and…"

He realized, " **THE CHAZZ PRINCETON IN THE CAR THAT DIES WILL BE ME?!** "

He growled, "Shit!"

He walked off, "You know what, let her wait. I'll take a stroll for myself."

Yamabuki grabbed his collar and said, "Nice try. But Asahi has been waiting for you, as does the others. Come on, loverboy~! Asa-chan wants that smooch-smooch~!"

Hatred gagged, as he was pulled into the back seat. He thought, "Why? WHY?"

Kurumi cried out, as the car drove off, "FATHER! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

She ran after the car, as she was watching over them. Hatred was in the back seat, scared stiff, looking at the orange he planted, next to him. As they were driving, Hatred was lightly panicking, "Normally, I'd be intimidating and emotionless… but still… Those women, and that Princeton bastard… The Gang, as a whole… They're freaks!"

He thought in panic, "Crap! This is bad! I have to get out of my Chazz Princeton disguise and waste away these women… Otherwise, I'm going to die! What am I gonna do?"

He realized, "I GOT IT! I'll chuck the bomb out the window, and get it later, once the real Chazz returns. From there, I'll plant it back in, and done. No muss, no fuss. If it gets destroyed, I'll make another."

He tossed the orange bomb out the car window and sighed, "Ah… Relief."

But as he sighed in relief, a meowing noise was made, as Michelle asked, "Eh? It's Yoko! What is she doing in our car?"

Yamabuki asked, "Where did you get that orange? Did you steal it, you fuzz ball?"

Hatred gasped, as Michelle said, "Well, no muss, since it's whole. We'll give it to Heather, when we arrive."

Yoko returned, as she had the orange bomb in her mouth. Hatred gasped, as he was scared, "AH! THAT CAT AGAIN?! **FUCKING HELL!** "

His roar was loud, Michelle and Yamabuki heard it. They asked, "Come again?"

Yamabuki asked, "Chazz, you alright, man?"

Michelle held the bomb and said, "You never said something like that before, Princeton."

Hatred explained, "NO! I mean, FUCKING HELL, as in, OH CRAP! I forgot to get my Asahi, my girlfriend, a souvenir for this trip! Yeah… uh, that's it…"

He sighed, as Yamabuki said, "Now that's a trusting boyfriend."

She then asked, "You know, your face does look scary… when mad. But right now, you're scared shitless! What's wrong? Did you become… … …a doppelganger?"

Hatred gasped in horror, as Yamabuki laughed, "I'm just kidding. It's just a joke. I know it's really you."

Hatred sighed, as he relaxed, "As long as they have the bomb, I'm smooth sailing."

He impersonated Chazz and said, "Good grief, Yamabuki. What the hell are you talking about? …Are we at the hospital, yet? Quit acting like such a bitch, Yamabuki."

Hatred thought, grinning, "Nailed it."

Yamabuki munched on another pretzel rod and said, "You know, I can do this trick, the one you did, Chazz, using a pretzel. Can _you_ do it, too?"

Hatred gasped, "A trick? With what?"

He then thought, "What is she talking about?"

Yamabuki said, "You taught me that, Chazz. You know, like this."

Yamabuki held a long piece of pretzel with her tongue, and then stuffed it into her mouth, using only her tongue. Hatred was amazed, as Yamabuki chewed her pretzel. Michelle said, "Now that's not half bad. It'd be a challenge, if you used a lit cigarette."

Yamabuki said, "Yeah. Chazz can do that, with a lit cigarette. A pretzel rod is on _Beginner's Level_."

Hatred said, "Oh, I forgot. Yeah, I'll show you how it's done, using one of my cigs."

He thought, "HAH! Fools! I can show you that trick, easily, despite how dangerous that is! That's a lifesaver."

Hatred concluded, "Easy! I'll do that trick for you!"

Yamabuki said, "Ah! Hold on, Chazz-baby~! I'll do you a solid! Do the trick… with _five_ lit cigarettes!"

Hatred stammered, as he shouted, "WHAT? FIVE CIGARETTES?!"

Yamabuki said, "Just hurry and do it! I wanna see it!"

Hatred growled, "Shit… That damned Yamabuki… If I don't act this, my cover is blown… But even so, I can't fail them… or hurt Kurumi's heart… even if that fucking feline is over there watching me! It's all her fault! And I have to do it, otherwise they'll grow suspicious of me! Fuck! What kind of weird habits does Princeton have, anyways? Damn you, Chazz Princeton, and damn your stupid party tricks! And that Yamabuki has my orange bomb… looking like she'll peel it off, and kill herself… and with any luck, ME IN IT, TOO! DAMN IT! I HAVE TO DO IT, OR I'LL ACT STRANGER THAN I AM, NOW!"

He barked, "OKAY, FINE! Hand me the cigarettes!"

Michelle gave him the carton and said, "Also, Chazz, don't force Yamabuki to smoke. She's underage!"

Yamabuki whined, "Miss Nevins, I heard you the first time! I'm not a child!"

Michelle said, "No, but you _are_ 17."

 ** _NOTE:_** _Legal age for smoking cigarettes: 21._

He held his cigarettes in his mouth and lit them with a lighter. He then smokes them and was nervous. He thought, "I have to do it. I have to. In front of these women… I have to."

Yamabuki said, "Come on, Chazz! I wanna see that, again~! Do it!"

He struggled, as he thought, "The way she grins like that… It's making me nervous. HERE GOES NOTHING!"

The cigarettes slowly rise up, but the lit ends nearly touched his lips, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

He slowly gulped the cigarettes down, as he inhaled them all. He sighed, "YES! I did it!"

Yamabuki cheered, "WELL, I'LL BE DAMNED! YOU DID IT!"

Hatred puffed smoke, as he was holding it in, "Good. The saliva will extinguish the fire. I'm home-free."

Yamabuki gave him a bottle of juice and said, "Here! Last time you did that, only with one cigarette, you drank juice, while it was lit. So, drink up, Chazzy~!"

Hatred stammered, puffing from his mouth, "No… Damn it… Must… hold in… cigarette… smoke… and burning… tobacco…"

His mouth puffed bigger, and then roared out, " **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

 _That's what happens when you have lit cigs in your mouth._

"Aw, you lose!" Yamabuki jeered.

Hatred was burning, as Michelle cried, " **OH, MY GOD!** CHAZZ! YOU OKAY?"

Hatred gulped down the juice, to extinguish his burning throat, and groaned, "I'm alright… Jesus, Old Hag, stop worrying over me!"

He held his head and thought, "Kurumi! Darling daughter! WHERE ARE YOU? MAKE THIS PREDICTION GO AWAY!"

Kurumi was chasing after the car, as she overheard her father's pleas, "Father, just change back to normal! The prediction will go away, and you can give Chazz Princeton the explosive!"

Hatred held his mouth, as Yamabuki asked, "Hey, Chazz, I'm sorry I did that. But forgive me for repeating myself, you're acting _really_ strange."

Hatred moaned, "I'm… I'm just feeling shitty… that's all…"

Yamabuki sighed, "Alright."

Hatred thought, "CONFOUND IT! They'll keep prodding me, if my suspicions are let out! I have to change back to normal, and waste these girls! But how can I, if I'm too ragged? Look at it this way, Hatred, worst case scenario… You change back to normal, you kill these women, _and_ that fur ball, no sweat… OR… you die by their hands, since you're surrounded… and while we're on the topic of _Death's Door_ , my bomb will kill me, too, if it gets peeled open! So, worst case scenario, I'm screwed, either way! I change to my normal form… they'll kill me!"

He had an idea, and gasped, "THAT'S IT! I can just pretend to be sick, as an excuse! Hatred, you're a genius!"

Yamabuki then asked, "Hey, Chazz, look at your hands…"

Hatred's hands are held together, as Yamabuki pointed out that his left thumb is over his right. Yamabuki laughed, as she said, "WHAT ARE YOU, A GIRL? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hatred yelled, "What are you talking about, you slut?"

She grabbed the wrists of Hatred and called, "LOOK! Your hands are locked together, but your left thumb is over your right!"

Hatred thought, in fright, "Damn it! This is getting worse! Does Chazz have a sort of phase of always clasping his hands with his right thumbs on top? That ninja girl is evil! WHO EVEN NOTICES SOMEONE LIKE THAT? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?"

Yamabuki said, laughing, "Well, the way you did it, in your former life, you were a lady. The real Chazz would never do that, until now!"

She explained, "But you see, unlike you, if you were a man in your past life, your thumb would be the _right thumb_ on top. An old fortune teller told me, long ago, when folding your thumbs, like that."

Michelle said, "Odd… How about that? I always have my left thumb on top."

Yamabuk smiled, "See, Miss Nevins? In your former life, you were a lady."

Michelle grinned, "Damn straight."

She then barked, "What do you mean by _lady in former life_?! I'm _full-blooded British Lady_! How can thumbs factor into reincarnation? That's bollocks, Yamabuki!"

They laughed, as Hatred growled, "What the fuck is she talking about? What kind of bravado is this? Damn it!"

He held his stomach and said, "What kind of freaks are they? This is NOTHING that Lord MIO and Lord Nevins told me about! Staying here with these bitches will kill me! I must pretend to be sick and leave, but I'm _already_ sick! And these rabid lunatics are driving me up a wall!"

He glared, "Alright… I'll just pretend that I have to go…"

Yamabuki held the bomb and said, "OH! Chazz, how about a race? First person to finish their orange the fastest, wins~!"

Hatred gasped, "WHAT?" as he realized that if Yamabuki peels off her orange, it would kill her _and_ Hatred, along the way.

He pleaded, "N-n-n-n-n-n-no! That's fine! I am not hungry!"

Yamabuki stuck her thumb in the peel, and Hatred roared out, " **YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! I SAID DO NOT PEEL IT!** "

Yamabuki gasped, "Whoa! What is wrong with you, Chazz?"

Michelle asked him, "You okay, Princeton? What's wrong with you today?"

Hatred held himself, and calmed down, "I'm fine…"

Michelle barked, "Seriously, why the attitude, all of a sudden?"

Hatred stated, "Uh, it's because… I bet that orange is rotten and spoiled! Yoko must have brought it here, right? I bet she found it in the gutter, or something."

Yamabuki smirked, "Oh, that? Bookie has a rule about fruit – _If it's bruised, filthy, or spoiled, don't eat it!_ And this beauty is very healthy. No bruises. Besides, dirty fruit is what I don't eat, either."

Hatred cannot take anymore, as Yamabuki smiled, "I'll eat _this one_ , and you can have one of the oranges in the bag."

Hatred screamed, as he held his stomach, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Michelle asked, "Chazz, you alright?"

Hatred screamed, "MY STOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH! IT HURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTS!"

He thought, "GO FOR BROKE! PRETEND THAT YOU NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! AND THEN, RUN LIKE HELL! IF I DON'T LEAVE, I'LL GO NUTS! **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!** "

Yamabuki asked him, "Does your stomach hurt that bad?"

He screamed and flailed out, "LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT! MY STOMACH HURTS! STOP THE CAR!"

Yamabuki cried, "CHAZZ, CALM DOWN!"

Michelle called, "We're close to the hospital, just over there! We can go over there!"

Hatred yelled, "NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'LL GO BEHIND THAT ROCK!"

He climbed out through the window, and cried, "YOU GIRLS GO ON AHEAD! I'M GOING TO GO DO MY BUSINESS!"

He dashed off, but Yamabuki called, "HOLD IT!"

He stopped, as Yamabuki held up a roll of toilet paper, "You forgo-."

He snatched it and yelled, "THANK YOU!" and ran like hell.

Hatred ran off, away from the girls, as they drove off to the hospital. Hatred laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FREE! FREE FROM THOSE CRAZY BITCHES AND THEIR METAL DEATHTRAP! EAT IT! I can finally change back to normal, from behind that rock! I'm safe!"

Meanwhile, in the car, Yamabuki held the orange bomb and asked, "Uhhh… Now that you mention it, maybe Yoko _did_ find the orange in a gutter or something… Or, I can have Cassandra analyze this, if it has a lot of germs… or if it really spoiled. What should I do?"

Michelle huffed, "I don't care. If you don't want it, just toss it out. _I_ don't want to eat it."

Yamabuki tossed the orange out the window and said, "Okay."

The orange was tossed up into the air, heading straight for Hatred, still as Chazz.

"I DID IT! I CAN CHANGE BACK, USING MY DIVINE KHNUM POWERS! I WIN! I WIN! OKAY, MAYBE NOT A WIN, BUT A WIN FOR THE TOKISAKI FAMILY, IN THIS BATTLE! BUT NOT THE WAR! WE WIN!"

 **SMUSH!  
** Hatred stopped, as he stomped on the orange… the very same orange that he booby-trapped. He paused for three seconds, pulled his foot up, and then cried out.

"ARE… YOU… KIDDING **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** "

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The bomb exploded, with Hatred caught in the huge fiery explosion, severing his head in half.

Yamabuki asked, as she heard an explosion, "What was that?"

Michelle huffed, "I don't know. Some sort of construction going on. Don't worry about it."

Yamabuki said, "Okay… Well…"

The smoke cleared, as Hatred was lying on the ground, badly hurt and injured, as Kurumi rushed to him. She cried, "FATHER! FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hatred reached for her and sobbed, "A… major setback… I'm done for…"

Kurumi wept, "NO! Father, we still got this!"

Hatred moaned, "No… We lost… Those bitches from hell…"

Kurumi yelled, "DAMN IT! NO! Father, I will not let you down! Divine Thoth will never fail me! I'll avenge you, Father, and drag The Gang to hell!"

Hatred pleaded, weakly, "No… Don't… Please don't, Kurumi… These guys… They're not human… They're impossible! You'll die!"

Kurumi yelled, "No! I was shy for so long, only to finally unleash myself onto my enemies! You were always there for me! And I promise you! These assholes will pay for ruining my father's life! I'll fight by myself! Even if I have to die alone!"

Hatred smiled, "That's my girl… Kurumi… You've really grown up, dear…"

Kurumi grinned, reading her comic, "Alright… Now, let's see the next prediction…"

She gasped, "Huh? Maybe I'll meet The Gang, after all! Ah, the Book of Thoth says here… In this comic, we meet them together, and-."

"THERE THEY ARE!" The same tan-skinned boy in blonde hair, yelled out, accompanied by some muscular thugs, "THOSE ARE THE ASSHOLES THAT MUGGED ME; AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME, TOO!"

Kurumi gasped, as Hatred asked, "Wait… We're supposed to meet The Gang… The guy from before?"

Kurumi shivered, as she looked, seeing a panel of brutish men, accompanied by the same tan-skinned man that Hatred mugged, and in the next panel, Kurumi and Hatred are scared stiff. She whimpered, "Oh… fish…"

The boy in tan skin smirked, "Hey, boys, tell you what… I'll reward you handsomely, if you teach these fuckers a lesson, including the girl! Mess them up, if you have to! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The Tokisakis held each other, and whimpered in fright. Hatred cried, "Oh, you're kidding me!"

Kurumi whined, "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

The panel reshowed them being scared. " _Although she planned to avenge her father, Kurumi never got her revenge. But DON'T lose faith, Kurumi Tokisaki! Sometimes, that's how life can be!_ "

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Faith? Try karma._

* * *

The car arrived at the hospital, as Chazz was there. Michelle asked, "Oh? Princeton, you came here, so soon?"

Chazz asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Yamabuki joked, "You must've had a super bladder going on. That was a fast trip, and you beat us here to the hospital."

Chazz huffed, "Super bladder? Good grief. You're the ones who are fast on jumping to conclusions. It took you long enough to get here, though."

Michelle complained, "Long enough? You had to go to the bathroom! You beat us here, without your car, and you got your jacket back from the dry cleaners!"

Chazz asked, "Seriously? Old Hag, you're looney!"

Yamabuki said, as she held the oranges, "Oh, come now. It's nothing this guy can't do. He's a super-natural hero!"

An ambulance passes by, as Michelle said, "Oi, an ambulance."

Chazz said, "Looks pretty bad…"

Yamabuki said, "Yeah, poor devils."

Chazz viewed the oranges and said, "Oh, oranges? Asa may like one. Give me two. I'll give her one."

Yamabuki smiled, "Sure…" and Chazz took two oranges, one for him and one for Asahi.

The ambulance opened, and showed a battered and injured Kurumi and Hatred, being stretched out, and covered in bandages. Michelle gasped, "Oh?"

Yamabuki whispered, "That man…"

Chazz asked, "You know him?"

Yamabuki left, as she scoffed, "Meh. No, I don't. Forget him, man."

Michelle followed and said, "The others should be there. Let's pay Heather and Mundy a visit."

They went in, as Chazz was concerned, eating his orange slice.

The final panel of Kurumi's comic shows her and Hatred, in hospital beds, and wrapped in casts and bandages, with sad faces on.

" _In the end, the Tokisaki Family were taken out of the battle, entirely. The Gang emerged victorious in this battle, BEFORE they even realize it began. Even after all the chaos, The Gang was none the wiser._ "

 ** _[Hatred & Kurumi Tokisaki – Khnum and Thoth: RETIRED (and badly incapacitated)]_**

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Ba-dum-tss!_

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXIII – End_**

* * *

 ** _Three down, six to go… Geb, Khnum, and Thoth are out of the running! With Six Egyptian Gods to go, will The Gang best them, or is this the end?_**

* * *

 ** _EXTRA_**

* * *

 _(Jovial music plays)_

 _(Hatred): I believe in you!  
(Kurumi): I always will, for you!  
(Both): TO-KISA-KI FAMILY!_

 _(Hatred): I am Hatred  
and I transform to ooh  
wah-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh!_

 _Any kind of person by weight, height, and smell  
and anybody I want to be!_

No one will suspect it's me!  
I am so sneaky!  
 _The God of Creation…_ **KHNUM!**

 _(Kurumi): I am Kurumi  
and I have a comic, Ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

 _It predicts the future  
and all my predictions come true, always!_

I am always alone,  
but I have Father by my side!  
 _Goddess of Knowledge…_ **THOTH!**

 _(Both):_ EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!  
Everything goes our way!  
 _(Hatred):_ But it's always right, isn't it?

 _(Kurumi): My comic book is never wrong!  
And the prophecy is exact, and can never ever be changed!_

 _(Hatred): If we follow through, by the prophecy,  
then it's all in the bag!_

 _(Both):_ Everything goes our way!  
 _(Hatred):_ But it's always right, isn't it?  
 _(Both): TO-KISA-KI FAMILY~!_

 _(Hatred): I believe in you!  
(Kurumi): I always will, for you!  
(Both): TO-KISA-KI FAMILY!_

 _Remember to have faith in each other,  
Because that's what it means… to be divine!_

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	104. Episode 34 Chapter 1

Following the battle with Rena, one of Steven Nevins' Egyptian Gods, The Gang reunites in a hospital in Aswan. If you remember last time, Heather Dunn and Oscar Gooden were mortally wounded by the blind Stand User, and left out a message that eight others are out to get them all. Unfortunately, they _won't_ get all.

Kurumi Tokisaki and her father, Hatred, wielding the powers of Thoth and Khnum, were unceremoniously bested by their own faith and karma, after failing to kill Chazz, Yamabuki, & Michelle

With six Egyptian Gods left, what's next for our heroes, as time was running out?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXIV – Chapter 1: The Sword of Death!  
Enter Anubis!_**

* * *

At the hospital, Farra was sitting next to Heather, who has her face wrapped in bandages, covering her eyes. Heather moaned, "So… this is how _Eye of the Beholder_ starts…"

Farra said, "Oh, grow up! You'll be fine… Well, except that you _may_ go blind."

Heather smiled, "Oh, no worries. My ice powers can fix that."

Farra barked, "You sure about that? I'm just lucky Mundy's alright, since his injuries weren't that severe!"

Heather said, "Yes, I am fortunate that there was no significant damage to my cornea."

Farra felt uneasy, as she said, "Well… We all thought you were killed… But…"

Heather held Farra's hand and said, "It's fine… I only came to Egypt for one thing… to see him again. I mean, I'm going to make a full recovery."

She explained, "This takes me back to middle school… long before Mom divorced Dad… We were playing dodgeball, during Gym Class, and this kid threw a huge ball to the face. He was alright, except… the kid lost a little fluid from the eye."

Farra was shivering, "Whoa… Worse than a broken nose."

Heather smiled, "Don't worry about me. I'm going to come back, within a few days. We have plenty of time, by then. You forget that I have superspeed? You guys go on without me, until I come out of the hospital."

She stated, "But what I do know is that Cairo is where MIO is located. 800 kilometers from here. You don't need Michelle's assistance for it. I kinda had a hunch. You _must_ revenge vigilant."

Farra stood up and said, "Right. I'll do what I can…"

She walked off, as she sniffled, "Heather…"

 **XXXXX**

At the waiting room, Yamabuki was peering over the receptionist's desk. She was actually reading the bill.

"Oh, okay… Lemme see… Anybody know how much this is in Japanese? Moreover, I can't make heads to tails on this! Is this somewhat Arabic?" She explained, "I mean, is this a hospital bill? The decimal is a 0, the 0 is a 5, and the 7 is a 6! And that squiggly line is…"

Rook said, "So, that's a four."

Scarlet read the bill, and was appalled. She screamed, " ** _ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH? WE OWE 46,350 EGYPTIAN POUNDS? THAT'S INSANE! I'M NOT PAYING FOR OSKY'S MEDICAL BILLS!_** "

Peter sighed, "You know what that means?"

Cassandra nodded, "Pay it all to Triple H… Let's see… Forty-six thousand Egyptian Pounds, equal to-."

As she was processing, a scream was made. The nurses were screaming, as one cried out, "AW, HOW ADORABLE~!"

They were outside, adoring Yoko, who was banned from the premises, since NO pets are allowed in the hospital. She was chewing gum, as they were in awe over her cute look.

Mundy groaned, "And here we thought Yoko was waiting for us, outside."

Chazz moaned, "Good grief."

Yamabuki added, "Looks like a hit with ladies. I mean, shouldn't boys go ga-ga over her? She _is_ female."

She went to Yoko, as the nurses were concerned over Yoko. Yamabuki called, "Excuse me, ladies. I should give you a word of advice: step away from that feline, if you know what's good for you. I know she's in the category of being regal and majestic, but she's no ordinary cat. She does have a hatred for people, on occasions."

Yamabuki continued on, but Yoko leapt onto her head. Yamabuki screamed, as she was clamped on, "YAAAAAAAAAGH, GET OFF OF ME, YOU DAMN FURBALL! AAAAAAGH!"

 **FRRRRRT!  
** Yoko farted again. The nurses laughed, as they saw this display.

"Such a cutie!"  
"You get along so well!"

Yamabuki protested, "IN YOUR DREAMS! WE NEVER GET ALONG, AT ALL! DAMN IT, YOKO, WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME?"

The rest of The Gang, minus Heather, left the hospital, as Michelle said, "We'll get you guys later. I see that you're busy, right now. See ya, lovebirds~!"

They walked past Yamabuki, as she whined, "HEY! Wait, Miss Nevins! This is a misunderstanding! Yoko was ju-!"

 **FRRRRRT!  
** As Yoko farted again, Yamabuki snarled, "What the hell…  
 **YOU NASTY LITTLE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!** "

* * *

Across the Nile River, Michelle said, "In ancient times, Egyptians had a habit of burying the dead in the west bank of The Nile, where the sun sets. That's the reason Egyptian cities stand on the eastern side of the Nile. The western side, however, you're more likely to find mortuary temples and graves scattered about."

They were chartering a boat, as Michelle continued, "But our enemy doesn't care where. They'll attack, no matter where, advantageous."

As they were sailing off, the entire team, through The Nile, four men were walking down the rocky road. A man in a mustache called, "HEY, Tiken! Move your ass!"

Tiken, a boy in tan-skin, carrying a huge sack and rake, was walking behind the other three men, who are walking with sacks of fertilizer, and with a huge black cow. Tiken made it, as the man huffed, "What a disgrace! Why do you always hold the rear? I'm ashamed to call you my son, if you weren't that helpful!"

Another man said, "Well, looks like your son and your cow have something in common."

Tiken suddenly slowed down, until he spotted a sword on the ground, with a dark blue upholster in it. He said, "A sword? What is it doing, all the way down here?"

He called, "Father! Look at this!"

His father returned and snatched the sword, "WHOA! Tiken, what is that? How did this thing get all the way here?"

The second man said, "I cannot believe no one claimed it, after someone lost a perfectly good sword."

The father smirked, "Their loss is our gain, because this sword's worth a fortune!"

The third man barked, "Hey wait, what if the owner's still in the area?"

The second man said, "On the off-chance, it should be an old-time artifact. We should take it to the police."

The father boomed, "YOU IDIOT! This sword could be the end of our money troubles!"

Tiken thought, "But… I'm the one's that found it."

The second man said, "It wouldn't be worth anything, if it's blunt. Should we check it out?"

The father held the sword and tried to pull it out. But it was stuck tight, from inside its upholster. He griped, "Ungh… The damn thing won't budge! What the hell is this thing made of?"

The third man offered to try it out. But try as he might, the sword was stuck. The second man even pulled it out, but to no go.

The third man cried, "It's no use! We tried pulling it, and blade hasn't even moved a single centimeter!"

Tiken said, "Uh, father? Perhaps maybe I can pull it."

His father roared, "AW, SHUT UP! IF I CANNOT PULL IT, HOW CAN AN IDIOT LIKE YOU FREE IT?"

But suddenly, the third man's hands started to bulge. He freaked out, over his huge hands, and his palms suddenly exploded blood out. He cried, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SWORD? How did it cut me, if it was still inside the hilt?"

The second man said, "There's something strange about that sword."

Tiken said, "Uh, maybe I can pull it out, now?"

The father yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! GO AHEAD AND GET KILLED, IF YOU WANT!"

Tiken picked it up and pulled the sword out, easily. The men gasped in shock, as Tiken held the sword in his hands. He stammered, "It… came out easily to me… I never imagine that I could do it, without the slightest bit of effort!"

The sword emitted a dark glow, as Tiken gasped, "Wait, something in it is talking to me. It makes no sense."

The second man said, "This is amazing… I've never seen such a beautiful blade like this, almost like a Japanese Katana. This one glistens in the shine of its blade."

The father cheered, "We've been on the discovery of a century! Hand it over, my son! A grown dolt like you cannot carry such a dangerous blade! You don't want to dull it, do you?"

The father pulled Tiken, trying to grab the sword. He succeeded in taking it…  
 **STAB!  
** …to the heart. During the scuffle, the sword flew over Tiken's shoulder, and stabbed him in the heart. The father dropped dead, and pleaded, "WHY? Why do this to your own father?"

Tiken cried, "I DON'T KNOW! You were standing behind me, and before I knew it, the sword-! I didn't mean to, Father!"

The second man yelled, "WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE? We have to get him to a doctor, before it's too late!"

 **SLASH!  
** The sword tilted to the left, slashing through the second man's cranium, killing him. The third man shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAGH! THIS SWORD IS EVIL!"

Tiken grabs the sword, and was scared. But the sword spoke to him.

" _Be calm… Still your heart, child…Their deaths mean nothing… Nothing whatsoever, Tiken Tok._ "

Tiken cried, "Just… who are you? I can't see you, but your voice… it's inside me."

The sword explained himself, revealing his identity, "I am the God of Anubis, ruler of the underworld, deity of the embalming, and lord of the dead. You have unsheathed me… You are my Stand user… You are my flesh!"

Tiken started to speak like Anubis, as Anubis called, "You shall wield me, and you shall KILL!"

Tiken started to shake and quiver, only to be possessed by the evil Anubis Sword. He held his sword, and calmly said, "Father and that man deserved to die. I think I should kill you, too, for my enjoyment."

The third man pleaded, "WAIT, TIKEN! FORGIVE ME! DON'T DO SOMETHING SO BRASH! PLEASE LET ME LIVE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Tiken roared, running with his sword at hand. The man hid behind the cow.

 **SLASH!  
** He was killed, slashed in half by the sword. His upper body dropped dead, as the cow was still whole. Tiken grinned, as Anubis called, "Slaughter the mortals! Slice them off! Cleave them in two! YOU are a fighting genius! A master in the sword! No one is a match for you and your blade! NO ONE!"

Anubis continued, as Tiken cackled, "I know I obey only no one, but as the God of the Underworld, those mortals, The Gang, shall be the greatest sacrifice!"

Anubis's words were clear. HE, or IT, is one of Steven Nevins' Egyptian Gods… except it plays by _his_ rules, back in ancient times.

* * *

At the pier, The Gang was walking to the others. Steven sighed, "Do we really have to do it? I don't appreciate this hospitality, since these people are smelly."

Farra barked, "Oh, grow up! These people were nice enough to board their ferry, one the way to Cairo."

Cassandra said, "She's right. We have to make it to Cairo, via boat ride."

Steven replied, "True… but I have a bad feeling about this ride."

Yamabuki complained, "You're whining over that? Why do we have to lounge around in _Kom Ombo_?"

Rook said, "They were nice enough to let us come with, so show some respect."

Yamabuki boomed, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Peter said, "Me too."

Scarlet moaned, "They're right… What I wouldn't do for a meal, right now?"

Mundy asked, "You, too? I thought you'd be against their lazy actions!"

Michelle smiled, "Here, I'll offer you some gum, since it's helpful."

Scarlet yelled, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S YOKO'S!"

Michelle snarled, "Take the damn gum, already?"

Scarlet took the gum, as Michelle walked off, "Where's the loo?"

As they walked off, Scarlet sighed. She was halted by a merchant, as he called, "Miss, over here!"

She turned to him and offered her a papyrus, "Here, wanna buy a papyrus? This papyrus is the original paper that the Egyptians used, back in ancient times. It's a wonderful souvenir. Here, take a look! This is 100% bonafide papyrus!"

Scarlet was curious, "Papyrus? And I thought it was some sort of fruit."

The merchant said, "I'll give you a good price~!"

Scarlet thought, "Still… Papyrus… Normally, I'm against The Gang spending MY money on useless things, but spending my money on what _I_ want…"

She asked, "Sir, just curious, are you sure this is authentic papyrus? I mean, you didn't rob it from a museum, did you?"

"Of course it is! I'll have you know that a famous Egyptian craftsman drew this, so it's absolute genuine."

"Hmm…"

 **RRRRRIP!  
** She tore the papyrus in half, as the merchant shrieked. She said to him, "This shit is fake, and you know it! You think I'm some sort of fool? If this were _real_ papyrus, it wouldn't rip so easily!"

She walked off, but realized, "Eh? Where did the others go?"

Yamabuki cried, "YOKO! GET BACK HERE!"

Cassandra yelled, "YOKO!"

They were chasing Yoko, who was running off. Yoko leapt off, and snatched the gum from Scarlet's hands. Yoko started to chew the gum, as Scarlet was annoyed, "HEY! I was eating that!"

Scarlet corrected, "No… this is tuna and shrimp… So, ew…"

Yamabuki sighed, "Thank goodness… Miss Riley, you had the gum."

Cassandra reached for Yoko, but trotted off. She roared, "AH! _El gato!_ "

They chased after the cat, as Scarlet followed, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME! WHAT JUST HAPPENED NOW?"

They chased after Yoko, as the merchant cried, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY MONEY?"

 **XXXXX**

They arrived at a ruins, as they panted. Yamabuki growled, "Stupid cat. She got away."

Scarlet moaned, "Look, we have more important things than looking for that stupid cat."

Yamabuki said, "Well, she's not that far from here. Cassandra likes her best."

Scarlet said, "Right. We'll split up and find her."

Cassandra smiled, "Thank you, Miss Riley."

Scarlet barked, "KEEP YOUR THANKS, CASSANDROID! WHOSE FAULT WAS IT TO LET YOKO RUN OFF LIKE THAT?"

She marched off, as Cassandra sobbed, "Sorry…"

They split up, as Tiken suddenly followed Scarlet. As they were walking, Scarlet stopped, sensing Tiken, from behind her, with Anubis wrapped in white cloth.

"Got to say…" Scarlet said, "You have the balls to predict who you would attack, my friend. It's one thing to attack all three of us, but I know your game. You want to kill me, Yamabuki, or Cassandroid, in front of innocent bystanders. Guys like you are a rare breed. Stand users don't usually show themselves, let alone face their attacker, dead-on. Tell me you name, kid."

Tiken said, "My name is Tiken Tok. And my Stand is the one true ruler of the underworld – _Anubis_. Now, Scarlet Riley, prepare to surrender your life to me."

Scarlet laughed giddily, "BAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You want me to surrender? You mince words around, don't you, Tick Tock? If nothing better, your confidence is more impressive than your manners."

She continued to walk, "Let alone, you know I can sense you, using my _Broken Brilliance._ You make one false move, and I'll scorch your bones, on the inside."

They continued walking, as Scarlet turned around. She boasted, "Hit me with your best shot, _Chaka Khan_! Show me what Anubis is about!"

Tiken unsheathed his Anubis sword, and prepared to fight. Scarlet boomed a fiery aura and shouted, " ** _Broken… High Priestess!_** "

They stared down, Yamabuki and Cassandra were in another area, far from the fight. Cassandra sensed it, and gasped, "Miss Suou, look!"

Yamabuki gasped, as they hid behind a column. She whispered, "So… who is this guy? He's using a sword, but is he really set to fight me, instead of his Stand? Unless… the sword _is_ his Stand. No matter. That double-edged blade is no match for me."

They began to fight, as Tiken slashed at Scarlet. One fatal blow and she's dead. The first strike was landed, but Scarlet deflected it with her flames. She started to dodge each slash, as she thought, "His movements… his speed… He's got skill, I can guess. But he's got the stance of an amateur!"

She dodged it, as Tiken swung his blade towards her, through the pillar. Yamabuki cried, "MISS SCARLET!"

Scarlet was shoved down, as Yamabuki took a nick to the arm. She cried in pain, as she was bleeding heavily. Cassandra cried, "SEÑORA!"

Scarlet thought, "What the hell is going on? His sword passed through the pillar, doing NO collateral damage! If that wasn't enough, the blade almost struck me! If Suou didn't interrupt my battle, I would've been killed! I was shaken by this blade…"

She said, "I'm fine, guys."

The sword continued to swing, as Yamabuki snarled, "YOU BASTARD! **NINJA CHARIOT!** "

Ninja Chariot appeared, and blocked the blade. They continued to trade clashes, through the pillar, as she yelled, "You coward! Why don't you show yourself and face me, like a man?"

Yamabuki was pushed back, as Tiken started to move very fast, through each pillar. Cassandra said, as she scanned, "He's fast… So, is he one of the Stand Users?"

Scarlet said, "Of course. The God of Anubis."

Cassandra stated, "I'm sorry that I didn't aide you. But judging from his attacks, his sword is able to slice through anything, without damaging any solid objects. For all we know, he could be in any of these pillars."

Yamabuki moaned, "Rats. And my Chariot is about two meters in range. Damn it! He's tougher than I thought he'd be!"

Scarlet snarled, "That asshole thinks he can get the upper hand against me? Well, no one give Scarlet Riley the upper hand, and get away with it!"

They jumped up the pillar, as Cassandra called, "Tiken Tok, can you hear me? I got a nice view, so listen up! You can attack from behind a pillar, unless you pop out of the ground, and lunge from below!"

Tiken laughs evilly, as Scarlet whispered, "He's somewhere."

 **SLASH!  
** The blade slashed through the pillar, this time, breaking it. Tiken cried, "I DON'T NEED TO USE IT, BEHIND THE PILLAR! WITH THE POWER OF THIS BLADE, I CAN USE IT FROM ANY PILLAR!"

He swung down, "NOW DIE, YOU GANG GALS!"

Cassandra used her Flare Cell, as Yamabuki uses Ninja Chariot. They clashed through the blade, as Cassandra uses a piece of Chariot's katana. It broke off, and the piece ricochets off another pillar and into the neck of Tiken, impaling his neck. Tiken falls dead, as Scarlet moaned, "That was close."

Cassandra said, "Even if I use _Android Fool_ , it's no use. You and I did our fiery attacks to assist Yamabuki."

Scarlet nodded, "Exactly."

Yamabuki said, "Ninja Chariot can launch its katana towards opponents in vast speed. The downside of it is that it's perfect for _one_ shot only. And elemental powers are useful, as well, like ninja fire. A last resort, without any other options."

Cassandra grinned, "And we got some ninja fire, right here!"

She went to Tiken, who was twitching, "Of course, he'll live. It's his weapon that I somehow do not comprehend."

Scarlet said, "Well, cuff him, and send his ass to the police. He'll answer his pleas to the authorities."

Cassandra picked up the sword with her hands and said, "So, this is his Stand?"

Scarlet said, "That's what I figured."

The others arrived, as Yoko meowed. Chazz asked, "Hey, where have you been?"

Michelle said, "We were worried about you, seeing we thought you were attacked by the enemy."

Yamabuki said, "Oh, yes… He's right over there."

They viewed Tiken, as Cassandra said, "Here. This is what he used to hold his sword. This guy attacked Miss Riley, while Miss Suou and I made the save."

Rook said, "Where and how did you find a sword like that?"

Farra viewed the sword and said, "Amazing… Who did it belong to?"

Scarlet pointed at him, and said, "That guy, right over here. Cuff him!"

Peter and Steven approached Tiken, as she continued, "This guy holds the Stand, the God Anubis, and is able to literally phase through objects and cut his opponents in his crosshairs. But it's all over now. He was a formidable opponent."

But despite what she said, she was no match for the likes of me, Scarlet replied to herself.

Cassandra held the sword and gave it to Farra, "Here, Farra. You're mostly the expert in sensing the supernatural. You see what is in the blade."

Farra replied, "Oh, okay."

She gasped, "Huh? Wait, what sword?"

Cassandra gasped, "HUH?"

The sword was gone in her hands, as five rats were absconding it from The Gang. Mundy cried, "BUGGER!"

Yamabuki roared, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The rats scampered off, as Yamabuki grabbed the sword. She sighed, "Jeez, talk about creepy. No one told me that even the rats steal in this place."

She grabbed the sword, and said, "Alright, back in place. Take two!"

Michelle said, "Miss Riley, while I'm relieved that you're alright, don't ever run off by yourself, ever again!"

Mundy said, "She's right. The enemy may attack you, if you're not careful, even if you're just alone, for a few seconds."

Yamabuki gave Farra the sword, and said, "Right. Cassie and I did run off, too. We won't, ever again."

The horn blares, as Michelle cried, "BOLLOCKS! That's the ferry! We leave for Edfu, today! They're leaving without us!"

Asahi sobbed, "Aw, we can always fly there!"

Rook said, "Too risky."

They all left, as Scarlet looked up to the dusky sky. She then thought, "Well… That's the _last time_ I ever wander around, by myself…"

* * *

The next day, The Gang arrived in Edfu. Inside a hotel, Farra was with the sword, as Steven asked, "So, you're okay with bringing the sword with us, after all?"

Farra replied, "Yep. Once I learn more about this sword, Yamabuki and I will turn it in to the police. She knows the going-ons in this world."

Steven said, "Anyone can pick it up in those ruins, so we can't take any chances."

Cassandra said, "Good idea. And it's probably worth a small fortune."

Yoko snarled and hissed at the sword, as Farra asked, "Oh, what's wrong with you, Yoko?"

She said, as she held the sword, "Yoko, fine! If you keep this up, you will get us kicked out. Have no choice… Yoko can come with, so I can turn it in…"

Cassandra stated, "Be careful. The enemy may be closer."

Steven said, "Hold it! Didn't Michelle told us not to go out, all alone?"

Farra replied, "I have Yamabuki to tag along. She's more of a troublemaker, than any of us."

He said, "In that case, I'll go with you."

She blushed, as Yoko meowed, "Mya?!"

Cassandra said, "Steven, you sure you want to?"

Steven said, "Sure. I've known Farra, for a while now. She's safe with me."

Farra blushed heavily, "Uh, heh-eh… uh… Okay…"

He and Farra left with Yoko, as Cassandra thought, "I don't get it… Why was Farra blushing now? Did she get sick, all of a sudden?"

She doesn't know about Farra's crush on Steven Cooke.

 **XXXXX**

Steven, Farra, & Yamabuki went down the street to drop off the sword. However, Yamabuki chose to go to the barber, first, to get a haircut.

Steven asked, "Hey! Shouldn't our first stop be the police station?"

Yamabuki said, "A woman's got to have good looks, before traveling on their own."

The barber, a huge man in black hair, wearing a gray shirt, called, "A woman's got to look absolutely beautiful, as the saying goes."

Farra said, "Oh, before I forget…"

She said, as she held her hair, "I _do_ need a trim, and to fix my hair, after that bastard ruined it…"

She gave the barber the sword and said, "Here, would you put this somewhere, away from prying hands? It's valuable and I don't want it stolen."

The barber took it and said, "Sure thing, Miss. You're next, after her."

"Thank you!" Farra smiled.

Moments later, Yamabuki finished, as Farra was in the barber's chair. She explained, "Well, from back in New York, Steven, I never told you this… but the guy, Parker Andrews, removed my blue streak. But Cassie's a lifesaver, when she gave me a huge blue patch, and Triple H called it a _Reverse Seth Rollins_. I wasn't trying to imitate anyone."

Steven sighed, "Oh, good grief. You should've let _me_ help you. I'm an expert licensed hairstylist, you know."

Farra boomed, "Not with YOUR hands, you won't!"

She cried, as the barber nicked her with a razor, on the side, "AH-OW!"

She complained, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? That razor is dull! Are you trying to cleave me off? I know you're trying to style me, but be careful with the blade!"

The barber sharpened it and said, "My apologies, ma'am."

Minutes later, Steven and Yamabuki were snoozing, while they were waiting. Farra's hair was an inch shorter, as her hair was perfectly trimmed, while she was relaxing. "Beautiful, barber… Now that's soothing…"

She added, "Oh, there's some hair in the front I need to shorten. The front ends should be _neck-length_."

The barber then said, "Sure… Under your chin?"

Farra opened her eyes, and saw that the barber held up the Anubis sword right at her neck. The barber called, "You did say the hair under your chin, right, Farra Stevens?"

Farra cried, "WHAT THE WHA?"

The barber shouted, "YOU REMEMBER SCARLET, YAMABUKI, AND THE ANDROID? I'M THE ANUBIS STAND, AND THIS TIME, _YOU'RE_ GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

 ** _OH, NO! Scarlet and crew saved the day, but it seems Anubis is one sly God of the Underworld!  
Will Steven and Yamabuki wake up to notice?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	105. Episode 34 Chapter 2

At the barber, Steven and Yamabuki were snoozing, while they were waiting. Farra's hair was an inch shorter, as her hair was perfectly trimmed, while she was relaxing. "Beautiful, barber… Now that's soothing…"

She added, "Oh, there's some hair in the front I need to shorten. The front ends should be _neck-length_."

The barber then said, "Sure… Under your chin?"

Farra opened her eyes, and saw that the barber held up the Anubis sword right at her neck. The barber called, "You did say the hair under your chin, right, Farra Stevens?"

Farra cried, "WHAT THE WHA?"

The barber shouted, "YOU REMEMBER SCARLET, YAMABUKI, AND THE ANDROID? I'M THE ANUBIS STAND, AND THIS TIME, _YOU'RE_ GOING TO DIE!"

Farra gulped, "What the-? How did he be the-?"

"GOODBYE! TIME TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD, RIGHT OFF YOU!"

In swift fashion, Farra pulled the lever, and her barber's chair tilted down. The barber swung his sword, impaling it lightly into his chest. Farra rolled out of the way and cried, "STEVEN! SUOU! WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!"

They woke up, as Farra called, "You're not the Stand User, at all, Barber! Just who the fuck are you? What have you done to the barber? It's like you're possessed!"

He pulled the blade out of his chest, and bled out a bit. Farra then smirked, "I knew it."

Yamabuki gasped, "Wait, you mean, the sword is _actually_ the Stand?"

Farra replied, "Correct. I had a hunch of some evil aura inside this sword of Anubis. The guy you and Scarlet met at Kon Ombo… HE was a slave!"

Yamabuki gasped, "So, Tiken Tok is _NOT_ the Stand User, at all?"

Farra smiled, "Nope, Ninja Girl… Say hello to the Anubis, hired by Steven Nevins… The Sword of Anubis!"

The barber roared and attacked, "YAMABUKI!"

Yamabuki pushed the table at the barber, and let out Chariot. Farra let out Phoenix Sun, and said, "Thanks for the cut, but it's a house call, so I'll bill ya for the damages!"

Yamabuki and the barber clashed, as she said, "Still, he's way out of our league, Miss Stevens. Lemme at this bush leaguer."

The barber emitted a huge glow, and pushed his sword towards Yamabuki. Farra called, "NO! Be careful! The Anubis God is the scariest of all I've ever seen, next to Sethan!"

The barber called, "I see you are aware of the darkness that knows of my strength, Farra Stevens! I've already know her moves, the Ninja Chariot! And when I'm done with her, YOU ARE NEXT!"

Yamabuki struggles, as she was cornered.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXIV – Chapter 2: Anubis's Revenge!  
A Curse Reborn!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle was playing with Yoko, wagging some gum over her.

"Yoko… Here, girl…" Yoko jumped, as Michelle snatched it away.

She giggled, as Yoko sobbed. But the cat turned away and walked off a bit. She stopped, and then…  
 **FRRRT!  
** She farted at Michelle, and dropped the gum. Michelle covered her nose and cried, "YEEEEEEEEEGH!"

Cassandra was watching in the window, as she was worried, "Farra, Steven, and Miss Suou should have returned, by now."

 **XXXXX**

Steven then asked, as he saw Yamabuki in trouble, "Farra, what happened? The barber's a Stand User?"

Farra said, "Nope. The Sword is the Stand. Yamabuki's in trouble, but in my expertise of the dark arts, it's too dangerous to use your Hokuto Shin Ken to stop this blade."

Yamabuki cried, "And that's not the worst of it! The Stand User's stronger than before, even using a new puppet!"

She kicked the barber off of her. The barber blocked her sword strike, as he said, "I should be grateful to you. I know all about your defense. You're most kind."

He held the sword, like a katana, as he turned to Farra, "Now, then, once I oust this ninja, it's your turn!"

He roared, as he swung towards Yamabuki. He kicked her down to the wall, and prepared the final blow. But Yamabuki threw a sheet at him, and fired Chariot's spike out, ricocheting towards the wall, to the neck of the barber. The spike hit dead center, except…  
 **CLANG!  
** …this time, Anubis deflected it.

Yamabuki cried, "NO WAY! I thought it would work!"

Anubis called, "Foolish mortal! In case you didn't notice, I already know all your moves… SO, that way I never ever… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER… **LOSE TWICE!** "

The barber swung down, as Steven called, "Hey, asshole… **_Divine Moon!_** "

He shone, as the barber went an attacked Steven, raising his sword high. Yamabuki cried, "NO! You're wide open! FIGHT HIM, STEVEN!"

The barber yelled, "DIE, A-FIST!"

" **EAGLE SCREECH!** " Farra screamed, shooting out her Eagle Screech attack.

She coated herself in a fiery aura and yelled, " ** _PHOENIX SUN!_** "

 **POW! POW! POW!  
** "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAA!"  
"ARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARA! ARAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Steven and Farra landed a rapid-fire barrage of punches, and sent the barber flying into the window.

Steven roared, " ** _Hokuto!_** "

Farra called, " ** _Ho-Oh!_** "

They cried together, " ** _HUNDRED FIST RUSH!_** "

Yamabuki cried, "AMAZING! That finished him off!"

Steven said, "No. That punch was lethal, but it was shallow. Even though we took everything we had…"

Farra said, "The sword is still on him. In short, this guy's strong. Shit."

Steven said, "It's been a long while since I've seen a Stand like this. It only relies on Strength."

The barber sat up, as Anubis spoke, "Not bad, Steven Cooke. The rumors about you are true. But now that I have seen it…"

His eyes shone and cried, "I can _easily_ defeat it!"

A pudgy man called, "Hey, Khan, what's wrong with you?"

Yamabuki cried, "STAY BACK! Your friend's being controlled!"

Farra flashed her badge, "AAW-New York! Do as the kid says! Stay back and get to safety! We got this one!"

They stared down, as Yamabuki shivered, "Wow… He's like a zombie…"

Farra growled, "Or, in this term, _mummy_. Man, I never knew it's true about Egypt. ALL is in the curses."

She said to Steven, "The more we fight this Stand, the faster it gets."

She turned to Yamabuki, "Suou, stay back! This one's ours."

Steven smirked, "Long time, since we teamed up."

Farra prepared, "Damn right. Three years has been long. But this will make up you not coming to my aide, back in West Plaza."

Steven said, "Don't worry. I got your back, always."

Farra stated, "Be ready! This next attack from that mega-sized steak knife could be the fastest and strongest hit."

Khan leapt up, and Steven called, "STAY BACK! I know how to catch his blade!"

Khan roared, "DIE!"

He shoved Farra away, and Khan slashed down onto Steven.

 **CLANG!  
** Steven caught the blade, with his bare left hand. Khan gasped, "WHAT? WITH HIS BARE HANDS?"

Steven called, "Barber… here's a _perm_."

 **SNAP!  
** He broke off a piece of the sword, as the energy started to rapidly shake. Farra cried, "ALRIGHT, STEVEN!"

Khan growled, "How did he do it? The same man… that survived Murasame! Now it's abundantly clear… Steven Cooke's true power isn't speed and precision. It's the nerves of steel he possesses, using his courage."

He collapsed, as his dark aura fades, "Now… I know it… for sure-."

 **CHOP!  
** Farra landed a chop to the neck, and grinned, "Sweet dreams~!"

He gagged and passed out. Steven threw the broken piece down and said, "Done… and done."

Farra replied, "One more for the West Plaza Asylum, huh?"

Steven said, "Where he belongs."

Farra picked up the sword, as Yamabuki cried, "Miss Stevens! Whatever you do, don't touch that sword!"

Farra held the sword, "I'm fine. You got the holster?"

Yamabuki stated, "The Stand's in half, but the sword's power is lingering."

Farra grinned, "Hey, I got no worries. No curse ever stops _me_."

Yamabuki pleaded, "You have to get the blade back inside, without touching the hilt. It'll control you, too!"

Farra tried to let go, but she gasped, "Uh… Steven? Suou?"

The dark energy wrapped around her, as she was struggling, "Uh… Help me…"

Steven cried, "FARRA! FIGHT IT!"

Yamabuki roared, "IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK IT UP!"

Farra tried to resist, as the aura consumed her, "No… Anubis… I won't… accept… us… I… Grr… No… I'm… I'm…"

Her eyes opened, as her aura turned black, and threw the sword down, in a huge screamed, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She dropped to one knee, as Steven asked, "You alright?"

Yamabuki said, "Thank goodness! I don't know how you did it, but somehow you resisted the power."

Farra moaned, "I don't need… ungh… Power… of a god… Something inside me wanted to take it, but I chose to resist. I won't give in to the Anubis… Never…"

Yamabuki said, "Well, you breathe deep, and we'll put this back, without touching the hilt. Lemme do it."

She placed the holster down and pushed the sword's blade back in, carefully, without touching its hilt. Farra coughed a little and said, "Shit… It's a good thing I don't let darkness consume me. Big Guy should wield this sword, and he's the living embodiment of darkness."

Yamabuki successfully put the sword away, as she said, "PHEW! Now what? If this is used again, we're done for. It already knows all three of us."

Farra grabbed the sword and said, "Lemme put it away. I know a certain sword that will be melted down."

Steven said, "I have a better idea. How about we toss into the river? That way, it can rust in the Nile."

Yamabuki smirked, taking back the sword, "Good thinking! The Nile's a great choice~!"

Farra said, "We'll take this guy to a medical clinic. As for the sword-."

"HOLD IT!" An Egyptian Officer appeared, as he called, "THIS IS THE POLICE!"

Steven saluted, as Farra flashed the badge, "Good timing."

Farra said, "Officer, we're AAW-New York. What is the problem?"

The officer said, "I heard reports of a brawl in a barber shop! Is that a sword this kid's holding?"

Farra said, "Officer, we'll explain everything, fully. This man's unconscious, and needs medical treatment."

The officer cried, grabbing the sword, "Hand me the weapon, first, then we'll talk!"

Yamabuki pulled and cried out, "HEY, STOP IT! You don't know what you're up to! DON'T PULL IT OUT!"

Yamabuki suddenly gripped the hilt, as she and the officer were fighting over the sword. But suddenly, Yamabuki pulled the sword out, as Steven gasped. Farra cried, "SUOU, YOU MORON!"

It was too late. Yamabuki was immediately possessed by Anubis's power. Steven yelled, "YAMABUKI! No, damn it!"

Farra growled, staring at Yamabuki's evil eyes and aura, "Not good… She pulled the sword out… She's now possessed!"

The officer cried, "HEY! YOU THERE! YOU DREW THE SWORD!"

Farra cried, "OFFICER, RUN FOR IT!"

Yamabuki chuckled, "No, he needs to know… Officer… You should really be more careful of your accusations!"

She held the sword, as the officer cried, "Take it easy! What are you doing?"

Steven called, "We got this! Stay back, and run!"

Yamabuki strikes at the officer, and slams him into the metal door. The holster was split in half, as Steven and Farra were astonished. He growled, "I don't know who you are, or what you're up to… but I see that you're controlling Yamabuki…"

Farra stated, "Come to think of it, I've never faced a ninja, before… But Michelle gave us the intel on her… Former MIO minion, after the Lust Core was removed…"

Steven thought, "Farra and I better be careful. We cannot pull punches. If we're not careful, we could kill Yamabuki."

Yamabuki chuckled, "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… As I said before, I've already known Steven Cooke's and Farra Stevens's repertoire of moves! And if I've done battle before…"

She lunged the sword at them, "THEN I… WILL **NEVER LOSE AGAIN!** "

The Anubis-controlled Yamabuki swung at them, but they dodged out of the way. Farra tried to catch the sword, but she slipped. She dodged it, only to get cut in the shoulder. She landed a double chop to the head. Farra thought, "She's gotten faster… Anubis uses her power to increase her arsenal… I can't keep up!"

Steven said, "His speed and power is incredible. Farra cannot beat the sword. I have to step in and give everything I got, and save Yamabuki… or I'm dead."

Farra stumbled a bit, and growled, "Curse you, you cursed curser of the cursed!"

He said, "Don't plan puns on me…"

She protested, "YOU FORGET! THIS IS THE GOD OF ANUBIS! I lost my Zen, because of him! NOW, I'M TRULY ANGRY!"

Yamabuki smirked, "So, you avoided the blade, and tried to mimic A-Fist's sword catch. Honestly, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try that. I'm flattered. But now, I know that move, as well…"

She turned to Steven, and said, "Steven Cooke, the Man with the Heart Scar… I can tell what you're thinking… The only way to survive is to kill this girl, your friend… Even if you wanted to, it's naïve to think that you'd want to. Take a good luck, Steven Cooke…"

She threw the sword up, unleashed Ninja Chariot, and held the katana in its right, and the sword in its left, as she shouted, "FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE **_TWO-SWORD TECHNIQUE_** , COMBINED WITH NINJA CHARIOT AND ANUBIS! KNEEL TO YOUR GOD, A-FIST!"

Steven and Yamabuki stared down, as he said, "This one's mine, Farra. Stay back."

Farra nodded, "Hope you know what you're doing."

Yamabuki swung her swords and cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She jabbed in rapid precision, and Steven countered it, with his rapid punches. They kept attacking, but Yamabuki's speed was faster.

"Damn it!" He thought, "Even with Yamabuki's Stand, it's hard to master!"

Yamabuki shouted, "WHAT'S THE MATTER, A-FIST? TIRED OUT, ALREADY?"

He landed a huge punch to the shoulder, but it destroyed a part of its armor. He gasped, as Yamabuki smiled, "Ah, didn't see that coming, huh?"

She crossed her swords and yelled, "ROUND TWO! _ARMOR RELEASE!_ "

Yamabuki's Stand releases and sheds its armor, revealing its chrome ninja garb. Farra cried, "Not good… Her Stand's stronger, after shedding that Samurai-style armor! And with Anubis's power in the other hand, it's gone higher in power!"

Yamabuki cackled, as she deflected the punches, "YOU FOOL! Those A-TA-TA-TA-TAs are no matched for a master swordsman, with TWO swords, like me!"

He avoided the slash, and Yamabuki flipped back. Steven slammed his fist onto the katana, but…  
"HAHA!" She cried, "YOUR STOMACH IS WIDE OPEN!"

 **STAB!  
** She stabbed the sword onto his stomach. Farra shrieked, "STEVEN!"

Yamabuki cackled, "BULLSEYE! I DID IT!"

Anubis emerged, and called out, "MASTER NEVINS, LORD MIO, FOR A PITIFUL HUMAN, I HAVE DONE WHAT NO MERE MORTAL HAS DONE… **END THE MAN WITH THE HEART SCAR! THE FIST OF THE NORTH STAR!** THE GOD ANUBIS, THE GOD OF EGYPT, HAS ENDED THE HARBINGER OF DEATH! **VICTORY IS MINE!** "

Steven groaned, as he held the blade, "I don't think so, dog breath…"

Anubis grinned, "Just forget it, mortal! I doubt in your strength, you can't ever pull that blade out, by yourself. I have lived for eons in Egypt, and already I have bested _Hokuto Shin Ken_! And now, for the final thrust!"

Farra growled, "No…"

Anubis called, "Yes! And once I pull his guts out, I will reclaim Egypt to my former glory, as Master Nevins wishes to give me! And his vampire master will rejoice!"

Steven growled, "Stay back… Farra… If he pushes his blade towards me… it'll be murder…"

Farra sobbed, "No… Steven…"

Anubis called, "NICE TRY! Mercy will never be given! I CANNOT WAIT TO SPILL YOUR GUTS! YOU, the blonde, one step closer, and your friend dies! Even so, I'm already going to kill him, and then you, and the others! The glory days of the Anubis have returned, after thousands of years!"

Anubis cackled and thrusts the blade into his stomach. But it doesn't budge. Steven, coughing up blood, then roared, "HAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Haaaaaaaaaah… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His shirt was destroyed, as his upper body started to grow big and muscular. Anubis cried, "AAAGH! WHY WON'T IT THRUST THROUGH?"

Steven roared in rage, as he punched the sword, breaking off a piece. He punched again, breaking off another piece. He punched again, breaking off another! And another! And another, as the sword started to shrink!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anubis shrieked, "THRUST THROUGH! KILL HIM! HE'S BREAKING MY PRECIOUS SWORD!"

Farra boomed, "Bow to your god, Anubis! Steven Cooke's not the _Five Hundred Thousand Dollar Bounty Man_ for nothing! Did you really think your sword impalement will end his life, like that?"

"ATAAA! ATAAA! ATAAA! ATAAA!" He kept punching, breaking the sword.

" **MY SWORD! MY BEAUTIFUL SWORD! STOP IT! NO! YOU'RE BREAKING ME!** "

He broke off ALL the pieces, and grabbed the hilt from Yamabuki's hand. Anubis was dazed, as Steven held the cursed hilt.

Steven glared at the spirit, "Literally speaking… _YOU_ are already dead."

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed the hilt into pieces, with his bare hands, and Anubis is destroyed. Yamabuki drops to the ground, freed from the evil god's control.

The blade he was impaled in dropped the ground. He smiled, "I told you it'd be murder… But the murder I'm talking about is _yours_ , friend. Too bad you cannot stab me, while my skin is rock hard… but then again, you didn't realize that you're an easy target, when the sword isn't moving around. Curse _you_ , Anubis. Rest in your otherworldly Valhalla, from where you came from."

Farra sniffled, as she was happy, "Steven…"

Steven moaned, "What a pain in the ass…"

Farra hugged Steven, and said, "My god! I can't believe it! YOU DID IT!"

Steven groaned, "That god… That last attack took everything I had in me… He was my toughest opponent to date… I'm spent…"

Farra said, "I don't think you're spent. We just ended the evil god's evil plans. Who knew that Anubis wanted to reclaim Egypt as his own, as a prize for ousting us? He's one God of Evil…"

Steven groaned, as he pleaded, "I have… to find Cassandra and the others…"

Farra said, as she helped him up, "It's alright… It's over… We won. But there are other Egyptian Gods out there."

Yamabuki started to wake up and moaned, "What in the world happened? The sword didn't possess me, like all the others, did it?"

Farra nodded, "Afraid so… But don't worry. Steven Cooke wins, yet again."

Steven smirked, "You know me, too well, Farra…"

Farra wept, "Sorry… But I just couldn't fight back… not against an ally."

Steven said, "It's alright."

Yamabuki said, "Forgive me."

He pleaded, "Just… get me… to the others…"

As they were getting up, a boy walked by, and was having an ice cream. He noticed the blade on the ground and said, "Wow, it's so shiny!"

He picked it up and kept it. The blade suddenly glowed in a black aura. Apparently, it was the other half of the Anubis Sword that Steven broke off. He dropped his ice cream, and let out an evil malicious stare. The boy was possessed, as Anubis said, "Now, I know the attacks now. My original Stand User forged me, 500 years ago, long after the Era of Anubis. My master died, long ago, but my spirit lives on, inside that relic. Steven Nevins found me, in an Egyptian Museum, far away, inside of a dusty case. He liberated me, even for a miserable superhuman. I chose to side with him, only to regain what is rightfully mine. Until he showed me to MIO…"

He added, "And speaking of that horrible monster, MIO, her Stand, and Lord Nevins's Spirit Caller, _The World_ , is far more powerful than I! That's why I pledged my undying loyalty to these pitiful insects that defy humanity, for a trade… to claim back what's rightfully mine. But that horrible man… STEVEN COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE! ON MY GRAVE, **I WILL MURDER YOU, FIST OF THE NORTH STAAAAAAAAR!** "

The boy prepared, as the others were distracted, "I KNOW ALL YOUR MOVES! YOUR SPEED! YOUR STRENGTH! I'LL KILL YOU, WITHOUT NOTICING, AND YOU WON'T EVEN SEE IT COMING, YOU FOOL! I'LL STAB YOU IN THE BACK!"

The boy ran towards Steven, and roared, " **NOW, DIE, A-FIST! YOU ARE ALREADY DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!** "

The boy lunged towards the distracted Steven, and stabbed him in the-!  
 **WHAM!  
** Never mind.

Yoko suddenly appeared and grabbed the ice cream on the ground. The boy inadvertently tripped onto Yoko, upon impact.

 **WHOOSH!  
** "HUH? WHAT THE-?" **  
**The blade swung out of the boy's hands, and aimed at Farra. She sensed it, and ducked, in a smirk, as Anubis shrieked, "SON OF A-! SHE DUCKED?! **I MISSED! I WAS TRIPPED BY A CAT? WHERE THE HELL DID _SHE_ COME FROM?**"

Farra flipped the bird, as Anubis shouted, "ROTTEN BITCH! SHE _KNEW_?!"

The blade was flown across the city, as Yamabuki barked, "HEY! Yoko! What are you eating?"

She roared at the cat, "Eating a boy's ice cream, right off the nasty ground, _again_ , Yoko? Filthy pussy."

Yoko scoffed, as Anubis was screaming, flying across the city, heading to its destination: The Nile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOT THE NILE RIVER! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE? A-FIST SAID IT BEST! IF I FALL INTO THE WATER, I'M DONE FOR! I'LL RUST AWAY! COME ON, GO PAST THE NILE, YOU! SOMEBODY STOP ME!"

It went closer to the wall, and he cried, "OH! AH? I'm heading for a wall! THANK GOODNESS! A wall will stop me! LUCKY ME!"

It went into the wall, and pass right through it. Anubis cried, "WHAT THE-? SHIT! I forgot… I was so panicked over the water, I phased right through the wall! NOW I'M LOSING ALTITUDE! COME ON, WIND! MOOOOOOOOVE! I'M GONNA FALL IN!"

It noticed a ship, and cried, "YES! A SHIP! I'M SAVED! If I wedge into those planks, that guy will notice it and pull it out! And _then_ , I will take over his pathetic little mind! And then, oh, yes, Farra Stevens! Steven Cooke! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD! And once I control _his_ body, MY REVENGE WILL BE EXAC-!"

 **STAB!  
** Unfortunately, his flight was high enough that it landed on the rear end of a black bull. The steer roared, and thrashed about in the deck.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? HEY! STOP THRASHING ABOUT AND CONTROL YOURSELF! I CAN'T CONTROL BOVINE! HEY, CALM DOWN! WOULD YOU COOL IT, YOU STUPID COW?"

He realized, "Wait! I _can_ control that cow's min-!"

 **SMASH!  
** But it was too late. The steer smashed a side of the ship, and it was slipping out of the ship. Anubis yelled, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I'm not going to make it! SOMEONE GET THIS COW BACK ON DECK!"

Yamabuki called, seeing a ship, "Hey, look over there! Someone's left a cow, rocking the boat!"

Steven barked, "Obviously! I don't give a damn! Just take me to Cassandra, to heal me!"

Farra smirked, as she said, "No… I'll tell you when…"

The cow was in the water, as it was thrashing about. The man rescued the cow. But, as he rescued his steer, the blade slipped out of the hind of the huge bull. The Anubis blade sank to the abyss of the Nile… never to be seen again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 ** _[Anubis – Defeated (Sank and rusted, same)]_**

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Bye-bye, Dog God._

As it was down in the river, it sobbed. All it did was call to the fishes, trying to have the school of fishes to pick up the blade. But to no avail. So ended the Anubis, another of Steven Nevins's Egyptian Gods. In his final words, he wept, "No… I'll be rusted for days! DON'T LEAVE ME HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! NO-HO-HO-HO! I'm so lonely…"

And… this is where our episode ends… with _four_ Egyptian Gods defeated.

Farra concluded, " _NOW_ we can go."

* * *

The sun was setting, as Yoko admired the dusky sky. It meowed, but…  
 **WHACK!  
** Yamabuki chopped her, and barked, "Stupid cat! What are you staring at? There's nothing to eat there, you flea bag."

Yoko growled, and lunged onto Yamabuki, grabbed her head, and farting on her.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! YOU STUPID CAT!" She gagged, "COME ON, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?"

Farra nursed to Steven, as Scarlet sighed, "To think, our best Aces did it, all by themselves… and all because of a haunted Stand Sword."

Farra said, "Well, he and I will step out of the _next_ God you guys face. Honestly, all this happened, and the three of us stopped it."

Cassandra smiled, "You guys are experienced, you know. _Fantastico~!_ "

Farra said, "Well, I'm glad _you_ didn't come with. It'll slice your arms off, beyond repair."

Cassandra said, "Being an android, I'm made of metal, so it's likely that my body can be phased by the sword."

Scarlet huffed, "Doubt it. Weren't you part-human?"

Cassandra scoffed, as Asahi returned with the First-Aid Kit. She said, "How's the Spader Ace?"

Farra said, "Spent, but sitting out."

Asahi said, "Lemme take over. I'll nurse Steven."

Cassandra said, "Right. In that case, I'll tend to Farra."

Michelle said, "Still, you two fought the Anubis Stand, likewise Martinez, Scarlet, and Yamabuki. That must've been rough."

Steven said, "He was tough… but just so you know…"

He pointed at Yamabuki, who's being pinned down by Yoko, "Never pair me with _her_ , ever again."

Farra, Scarlet, & Michelle nodded in agreement. Yamabuki pleaded, "STOP IT ALREADY, YOU FUCKING CAT! GET OFF MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Oscar "Mundy" Gooden  
Team Name: Team A-Fist  
Nicknames: Sniper Mundy  
Abilities: Hierophant Sniper; Excellent Marksman  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Destructiveness: C  
Speed: C  
Range: A  
Durability: C  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: C_**

* * *

The average tourist in Egypt is mostly unaware of its rich ethnic diversity. For example, take this Egyptian Man, wearing his traditional tunic, a _Jellabiya_. Or this man, wearing a collared shirt, a _Nubian_. And a man wearing a hooded turban, called a _Bedouin_ , from Egypt's desert region. And this gentleman, wearing a white turban, hails from India. And as a random example, here's another Egyptian citizen… or rather, a tourist.

A woman was walking by, wearing a dark red hood, with pink hair, a red blouse, black skirt, and red heels. It was… OH NO! Yuno Gasai, again?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXIV – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Yuno Gasai?! OH, NO! She's back, and she came all the way here from New York! What is she planning?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	106. Episode 35 Chapter 1

_And now, a word from our President of the Earth…_

Kazuto Iizuka, President of Earth, was appearing in the White House, with a huge State of Address.

" _My fellow Earthlings, for far too long I've taken the sidelines, in this cushy job! And I promise you… I WILL take action, if anyone tries to oust me, because I'm equal to that of Ex-President Nixon's Head and U.S. President Mr. Trump! My laws may be outlandish and violent, but I want what my people of Earth want! But what is it that we fight for? The answer is quite easy to explain. It's undoubtedly something very clear. Our planet Earth is unique throughout the universe; hell, my lovely girlfriend is half-Galaxian and Half-Earthling, and I accept that fact. And she believes that Earth is precious, because we are together as one! The power of all this planet makes us one! When the people come together, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all who earned it, there is NO ONE on Earth who can stop us! For all the 7 billion 427 million, power for all; I will be the protected father to all, and I will be the loving mother with great care! I will not be like Richard Nixon, I will NOT be like George W., I will NOT be like Donald Trump, and I will NOT be just another corrupt politician! I will be your servant, because I own all of you. MY voice is YOUR voice! And what I fight for is to fight for all of you! For far too long, this Moji Mikisa, twisted by many demigods, demon princesses, fallen prophets, and wicked vampiric gynoids, is being on a stranglehold! That's why YOUR power is within me; the power as your President of Earth! Now I do hereby declare, to every single person of the Planet Earth, from the very bottom of my soul, to the deepest in sincerity, I have finally resolute in my undertaking, that I will not give in to anyone or anything, until I accomplish what I was set out to do! Together, you and I will become ONE with Earth! I swear! The Earth AND its people shall become one!  
What happened to my partner was a grave loss, as she is recovering badly, gunned down that was intended for me! But my Earthlings will make things right, as not only you will protect me, but also your own selves! Humanity's future… of the people, BY the people, FOR the people, and TO THE POWER of Earth's People! All of us will be MY and OUR unshakeable power! For now is the time to all of Earth's citizens to rise up and defend your earthly humanity!  
POWER TO THE PEOPLE OF EARTH!_"

He bowed, as a booming applause was made. His huge speech, since The Gang departed to Egypt, became viral that it has gave all hope to everyone in the world. THIS, since Anna Nishikinomiya's evil plans came to being, and leading to her death and the _stoppage_ of _X Prohibition_ , gave the human race another moment to rise up to defend themselves from further demonic forces.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Azusa and Budo were finished with the repairs of Myu & Ricka, _The Lovers_. But saving them was difficult. They were left in their small hut, as Azusa peered to the diary of DIO.

"Time's running out…" she said, "It's almost the end. From what I gathered, The Gang, as a whole, have arrived in Egypt, and they're bee-lining to Cairo. MIO & Steven Nevins are there."

Budo replied, as he was cleaning the room, "We should be alright. Tell me… Does The Gang have a chance? They've already bested half of Steven Nevins's hitmen…"

"What?"

"From what I gather, they are named after Egyptian Gods, as a codename. They have bested Geb, Khnum, Thoth, and Anubis. He's hired nine of them."

" _Nine Egyptian Gods_? Just like before!" Azusa panicked, "No way!"

She stated, "It's just like before… 30 years ago… Jotaro and the others fought DIO's Egyptian Gods… and the-."

"Okay, Azusa, stop! Look, that's a coincidence! This is ridiculous to-!"

"They think it's ridiculous, but I know in my heart that it may happen again! Jotaro bested DIO, long ago, but lost so many friends, including Kakyoin, Avdol, & Iggy! He almost lost Joseph Joestar!"

"That's true… But yes… I mean, MIO holds Stephanie McMahon's body, which is similar to DIO holding Jonathan Joestar's body. But there's a catch: can MIO control a McMahon's body?"

"Huh?"

"She's not used to her powers, yet, but whatever powers her Spirit or Stand controls, she may not have full potential."

"That's true. So, something like that needs a catalyst, or…"

She tries to remember, but said, "I only know that Jotaro destroyed DIO. I don't know what else happened, during the fight."

Budo said, "Well, let's just take a break and relax. Let's head back to _Casa de Muñecas_ , for more clues."

She replied, "Good idea…"

They walked off, leaving to the department store, nearby.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXV – Chapter 1: Save the Ty Family!  
MIO's Trump Card to Queen Tia!_**

* * *

Later at _Casa de Muñecas_ , Luther, in his pink outfit, was finishing up closing the store, cleaning the floors. He heard a loud knock and said, "Huh? What is this?"

He opened the door, as a girl in brown hair, wearing red flannel and jeans, appeared to Luther, with two huge boxes.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Again?_

Julie smiled, "Hey, Coco~!"

Luther huffed, "You're late!"

This is Julie Saunders, one of The Gang's allies and former members. She assists The Gang, on rare occasions, and mostly helps Steffi Matheson at her diner. Her powers consist of superhuman strength and smarts. She is also created as a cyborg, after Mistress Makie modified her into her slave.

She easily pushed the boxes in and said, "Yeah, well, Steffi wouldn't stop whining, eh. I don't know _aboot_ you, but I'm starting to miss these guys."

Luther pulled them in, as he said, "Well, it's been long, since the others have left. Stevens and Sakurai owe my debt."

Julie nodded, and replied, "It's about what happened… I'm sure Farra will come back."

She barked, "But I hope that fat ass will die, eh! I'm not laying my trust onto _him_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing… No one. It's nothing important. Anyways, here…"

She stepped out and said, "I'm sure Farra and Asahi will come back…"

"It's not Farra…" he replied, "It's Cassandra… My sister… I wish she'd come home soon… But they said they have fifty days to succeed… and right now, they're down to 10."

Julie turned away and said, in worry, "Mizuki…"

She said, in a false smile, "I'm sure they'll succeed. Just… You'll be fine. Cassandra will come home."

She walked off, "I gotta go." And then, ran off, holding her tears.

Luther smiled and said, "She understands."

He opened the box, as he saw what was inside. He then smiled, " _Ay, Chihuahua_ … This will make my summer very happy."

He pulled the boxes in and went to the back room.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, he finished, as he placed two mannequins next to Sena, in mannequin form, wearing a purple bikini and a pink kunzite pendant necklace. They resemble two girls Sena knew, Tohka Yatogami and Shiina, both who were killed by MIO. They were wearing black and purple swimsuits, matching the summer theme. Luther said, as he was upset, "I know how you feel… But it does get lonely. Once that vampire is destroyed, you're going to be free. I hope nothing else happens to you, today."

He then finished the display, and shut the curtains in the window. However, as he closed the window, a figure was watching from afar, as she was upset.

"Sena… Tohka… Shiina…" she growled, "That monster…"

She walked to the doors, as Luther was about ready to close down his store, for the night. A woman in a purple dress and black hair charged in, and shouted, "STOP!"

She held up her Dai-katana and yelled, "MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU?"

She held her katana at the tip, near his neck, as Luther pleaded, "Oh, not again… Ma'am, we're closed-."

"SILENCE!" She boomed, "How dare you harbor my daughters, like some of your sickening doll house, you sick puppy?"

He sniffled, "You don't understand, these girls are fake! Why would you say that they are-?"

He gulped, "Look… I think I get it… One of those girls is your daughters, while the other two are fakes. I know, because I can tell what's going on. I am peaceful! I would never hurt your kind!"

Tia snarled, "Fool! You dare whimper and cower to the presence of Queen Tia? I know your plot, you fiend!"

Luther stepped back and pleaded, "OH, NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Tia put her sword away and hissed, "Bring her to me…"

He said, in tears, "Yes, ma'am…"

He ran off to the window and carefully brought Sena in. He placed her in the middle of the lobby, as Tia growled in anger, "What have you done to her? Sena?"

She was heartbroken, as Luther said, "It's alright. It's temporary, or maybe… I know what's going on, because she was human, before she ended up like this. See, what happened was-?"

"EXPLAIN!" Tia boomed.

Luther sniffled, "Okay… It all started with the store being rebooted and reopened, for the customers of today… and I was a shareholder to this company. A horrible man named Parker Andrews claimed higher ownership over me, since this store is my family's birthright. But he was evil, since he trapped these girls into his mannequin harem, all for his amusement."

Tia asked, "And you?"

Luther bowed and said, "My sister and I wanted to reclaim the control of _mi madré's_ dreams. While we failed to do so, friends of ours, Farra Stevens and Asahi Sakurai, foiled Parker Andrews' attempts, despite that they became victim to his evil spell, _Model Temperance_."

Tia gasped, as he continued, "There's more. After we freed the curse of Parker Andrews, there was more. During a ghost hunt for two souls to be crossed over, we ran into a cute busty girl in pink, and she bears a gift… This necklace she wore? Well, apparently, the necklace was a cursed pendant, which causes the user to be a mannequin… until the spell is broken. And though she was bested, everything was back to normal… except her…"

Tia felt the power, as she whispered, "MIO… It can't be…"

She nodded to him, and responded, "I understand. This woman… she was the cause of this… MIO! She killed my daughters, Tohka & Shiina, all for vengeance! That was three years ago, and Sena Aoi continued to train in Ty Ko Ky. Only she fell victim to the vampire's evil curse!"

Luther replied, "I understand, ma'am… but… I'm not evil. I just became full-ownership, after we stopped Mr. Andrews."

He added, "To be honest, I would never turn anyone into this. She's beautiful, but it's not my work…"

Tia said, "Be that as it may, I wish to take Sena back with me…"

"Oh, I don't know… Would it be right to care for this girl, after everything that happened?"

"Nonsense! I'd never let you tend to this girl, since she's family."

"Now see here! I'm _familia_ , too! Cassandra and I are family, and we have a rich history in this store…"

"Mine's different than _your_ kind. But still, you think I accept the fact that this necklace turns my Sena into wood?"

"Wood, yes. For a minute, you were going to say porcelain, plastic, or stone. She's made into a perfect mannequin, despite that her soul is trapped inside."

He then asked her, "Queen Tia, I'm sorry… But I doubt you would take her with you. This necklace, I can feel the energy inside it. We cannot remove it."

Tia said, "Yes, we can."

"No, we can't!"

She said, approaching Sena, "Yes, I can! She weeps inside, and wants to be rescued… I can sense her, from within… I can use my Ty Gem to revive her, at home."

"How can you be sure that thing can-?"

Tia glared at him, as he stepped back. She turned to Sena, and whispered, "Sena… My daughter, I will free you. But first, we can remove the necklace from your area."

She approached the necklace, but the front doors burst open. Azusa was shouting, as she called to Tia, " **QUEEN TIA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Tia held the necklace, and felt a surge of power from within. She gasped, as she stepped back. She held her hand and moaned, "Ungh… What is this?"

Luther yelled, "I TRIED TO WARN YOU!"

Azusa sobbed, "No… Not another one…"

Luther pleaded, "No, I'm on your side! Uh, what side do you represent? I don't know you!"

Tia's arms started to stiffen, as she sobbed, "It's… No… You bastard! You…"

Luther cried, "This isn't my fault! I was warning you NOT to take her!"

Azusa said, "He's right. I believe him! Tia, fight it!"

Tia tried to resist, but her body slowly started to turn pale and hard, "No… MIO… She… She did this…"

She moaned, as she was hardening up, "Why? My… Sena… You… You were trying… to warn me… Help me… Oh, no… I… can't… mo-."

Her body turned into a mannequin, as Azusa sobbed, dropping to her knees, "We're… too late…"

Tia's body remained standing in place, with her left arm out and a smile on her face. Her eyes were blank and her hair was still in place. Luther replied, as he felt upset, "A horrible experience…"

Azusa said, "Queen Tia…"

Luther asked, "You know of what was going to happen?"

Azusa replied, "Yes. Budo and I were to stop her, but we were too late. Queen Tia's become… No…"

She sobbed, as Budo hugged her. Luther said, "You… You know about the gem?"

Budo said, "And then some."

Luther introduced himself, "Luther Martinez. I'm Cassandra's brother. You remember _The Lovers_?"

Azusa said, "Yes. We have them, but they are disabled…"

Luther said, "I am sorry. But one of those girls gave Miss Aoi a necklace, and I'm afraid to touch it."

Azusa explained, "You can't, anyway. That pink kunzite is able to stay as a mannequin, until the spell is broken."

"But the spell's already broken! The Lovers are defeated!"

"No… The Lovers _knew_ of something like this… So, it gave all its power of the necklace, straight to MIO! In short, this gem is a Power Core, in psychic-connection to the vampire!"

Luther turned away, as Azusa sniffled, "I can sense it… This pink kunzite necklace harbors as a Power Core, linked to MIO and her evil spells. Should anyone touch this Power Core, when active, the user will become a mannequin, forevermore… until the curse is lifted. However, the only way to break the curse… is to kill MIO. Queen Tia didn't deserve this…"

She screamed, as she held Tia's body, "IT CANNOT HAPPEN AGAIN! Please, god… Don't let it be like Jotaro Kujo, all over again! The Gang's reliving the start of a 30-year nightmare, which cumulated the birth of this horror show of a multiverse!"

Luther asked, "What can we do? I am powerless, since I'm not a fighter. I'm more of a businessman."

Azusa said, as she calmed down, "I'm sorry… I lost myself. It's just…"

"You know about what's been going on. Do you?" He asked them.

Azusa said, as she felt upset, "Yes, we do. You see, we fear history may repeat itself, after what happened in 2011, when Enrico Pucci created the Moji Mikisa. No one would believe us, but this MIO villain may be the catalyst to the start of a rebirth… of the upcoming hell that awaits us… which ended the lives of Jotaro Kujo and others. Don't worry. Pucci's already dead… but to experience hell, like before, is enough to drive you mad."

She explained everything to Luther, as Luther was amazed. He then said, as he felt worried, "My sister… She's in Egypt with The Gang, about to strike down upon the vampire. But it'll almost be over…"

Azusa replied, "And the girl, Mizuki Takase… She's got 10 days left. I don't know if we'll make it… MIO wins, the world is doomed… The Gang wins, the world is doomed to relive the years that DIO and Pucci created."

Budo added, "Either way, we're screwed!"

Luther turned to the Tia Mannequin and said, "Well… What if you change it? You can change history… and prevent anything else that happened, in the forthcoming. I know in my heart that you can change the future. If what you said is true, we cannot relive this horror show, like in 2011… including the moments that the late Jotaro Kujo has done… including his battle with DIO. But you cannot change that… I believe in peace… and I do not believe in death. _Mi madré,_ she died, knowing she loves both of us. But, can you lose something or someone, over only one little thing, like death?"

He added, "Jotaro Kujo died a hero… but in the process, he caused a lot of heartbreak. Pucci deserves to burn, and Jotaro… He's a saint."

He concluded, "Even so, a legacy that the Joestars are best known for… it'll never die…"

Azusa replied, "That may be true… but the Joestars are winding down… We only have left Joseph and Josuke, in this timeline…"

Luther held Tia, and said, "While I believe that my friends and my sister will be successful, I have strong faith that nothing else will happen, especially since this happened before. If you believe much, this drama will not happen again."

Azusa looked at Tia's eyeless face, as she was worried. She replied, "You're right… But if this happens, somehow, I don't know what. If, by odd chance, this repeats itself, what next?"

Luther offered to keep Queen Tia, in her mannequin form, for the remainder of The Gang's mission. Azusa and Budo agrees, but she offered that Sena must _never_ be present.

Luther said, "Consider it done. I'm going to place Sena Aoi in the warehouse, away from prying hands, and is off-limits. Until the curse is lifted, NO ONE touches her pendant."

Luther carefully put Sena away to the warehouse, as Azusa watched over Tia. She whispered, "I'm sorry… I was too late to save you. Even so, MIO won't get away with this, with the drama going on… For everyone's sake, we're going to end this."

Tia's voice spoke, "Thank you, Azusa…"

She gasped, as Tia's soul appeared to Azusa, "I was foolish to believe that MIO was responsible for this. And I was right. At first, this guy has my daughter in his spell, but I know he has a pure heart of kindness. If you wish to help out, you can… Just… I want to help my family, in any way."

She prayed, "The girl in red… she has 10 days to live… unless Michelle Nevins and the rest stop this vampire, permanently. Please… have faith in us…"

She then added, "If we don't… well, I will reunite with the others, in spirit…"

Her soul vanished, as Tia spoke, "Please… do not worry about me… Do not… worry… about… me…"

She disappeared, as Azusa sniffled. Budo held her and said, "We have to go. I believe we're not welcome here, since it has too many painful memories."

She wept, "Yeah, let's go."

They left the store, as Luther tended to Tia, in his watchful care. He called to the others, "WAIT!"

He said to them, "Listen… About my sister, please make sure she's safe, after this journey is over. Since Mom died, she's all I have left."

Azusa smiled, as she was leaving, "We promise. Watch over Queen Tia and Sena for us. Make sure that nobody destroys them."

They left through the doors, as Luther smiled, "I promise."

He went to Tia and said, "Well, I am a bit hurt that this happened to you… but this gem, worn by Sena… I can't let anyone else be fated to be like you… Your majesty… The Gang's the only ones left to save your life…"

He looked to the window, and said, in a worried voice, "But… My sister… Cassandra… I hope she's alright…"

* * *

 ** _Gang Break_**

 ** _Heather Dunn  
Team Name: Team Nevins  
Nickname: Snow Storm Queen (also alter-ego)  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Abilities: Super Speed, Ice Shard, Increased Suplex, Ice Empress (Spirit Caller)  
Destructiveness: B  
Speed: S  
Range: A  
Durability: E  
Precision: C  
Developmental Potential: C_**

* * *

At a hospital in Egypt, a nurse knocked on Heather's room door, as she called, "Rise and shine, ma'am. Mrs. Nevins, are you feeling okay today?"

Heather said, still with bandages around her eyes, "To be honest, this new way of life isn't agreeing with me. And I haven't been suffering from painkillers. They're working fine."

The nurse said, "Excellent, ma'am."

A doctor with gray hair complimented her, as she said, "So, doc, tell me straight… about my eyes… How long do I have to wear these? I can't afford to wear these, any longer. Someone is waiting for me, and my friends are heading there, without me."

The doctor said, "Look, your eyes will be fine, but your body will be under care. You'll be staying here, for a while. We're not sure long it'll take."

Heather was upset, but the doctor said, "But that's alright… Even though your body is still being healed, doctors from _The Speedwagon Foundation_ have agreed to take care of your condition. Some strange reason, they contacted us, out of the blue, and even offered us to hand you over to their care. Though, I doubt it'll help you, with their advanced equipment."

He asked her, "But tell me… Who are you under that façade of a detective? You know about this foundation, so much, that it's world famous. You _must_ have connections to it."

Heather explained, "Let's just say… I'm fortunate to have a very dependable friend."

She chuckled, as she thought, "Thank you for everything, Michelle… I suppose we'll see each other again, sooner than we thought. And Steven, my love, when I do return from the hospital, I'm coming to see you…  
Chazz… Peter… Rook… Yamabuki… Yoko… Farra… everyone… Just hang in there…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Luxor, the others were walking into sandy area, filled with statues.

Located in Southern Egypt is the city of Luxor. To the ancient Egyptians, however, it was the site of thieves. And it was in this location, on the west bank of The Nile that the pharaohs of old were laid to rest. It is known as _The Valley of the Kings_.

Rook replied, "You've heard of the great Lennon-Mak, but have you heard of _THE Great King Tutankhamen_? It lies here in the Valley of the Kings."

Yamabuki said, "Wow… This place is where history in Egypt is made."

Rook said, "If what I hear is true, people in these buildings usually reside there, while digging for treasure in this land, without permission from the Government."

Farra said, "You think maybe they left behind some gold trinkets, from the old days?"

Mundy smiled, "Perhaps they did. But we're not here for treasure, love."

Peter asked, "Hey… Any idea where Scarlet went?"

Chazz said, "Yeah… In fact, the android and the Old Hag are gone, too."

Rook said, "To the bathroom. They took Yoko with, so she could detect enemies with."

Yamabuki asked, "Really? That fur ball may be useless to us, but she _has_ been helpful…"

Rook asked, "Do you need to go?"

Yamabuki huffed, as she changed her mind, "I _might_ , **_if_** it's a normal bathroom. Outdoor johns are NOT in my bag. Ninjas usually don't go to the bathroom, during missions."

Asahi asked, "Then why aren't you going now?"

Yamabuki scoffed, "I'd rather wait for a proper _indoor_ bathroom, thank you!"

 **XXXXX**

At the outdoor bathroom, Michelle, Cassandra, and Scarlet arrived at a small bathroom, with a huge hole in the sand, filled with a log of shit inside. Scarlet gagged, as she whimpered, "This… _This_ is the bathroom?"

Cassandra nodded, "I analyzed it… and yes… It's more of an Egyptian Porta-potty."

Michelle shrieked, " **OHHHH, MY GAAAAWD!** "

The log of poop flew away, and turned into ashes. Michelle cried, "EW! The climate of this place is so damn arid, that the crap flies out, turns to dust, and blows away! Which means, instead of water…"

Scarlet huffed, "Well, I'm just happy that we brought sanitizer with, in case we need our business… Now, where's the toilet paper?"

Cassandra said, "Apparently, this toilet relies on wind… But, I don't see any toilet paper."

Yoko sniffed a can of sand, as Cassandra scooped up a handful. She said, "This is sand… This is a sand basin. But I believe that this sand is-."

Michelle cried, "WAIT! Are you saying we'd wipe our bums… with desert sand?!"

Scarlet yelled, "HELL NO! I'm not wiping my ass with dirty sand!"

Cassandra said, "Well, no… but… I analyzed the sand… This is how they use it for the business. This sand is 100% sterile."

 _Desert sand is as sterile as it gets._

Michelle and Scarlet shrieked in horror, " **OHHHH, MYYYY, GAAAAAAAAAAWD!** "

They jetted out of the bathroom, in complete fright, as Cassandra and Yoko left, calmly. Scarlet panted in horror, as she moaned, "I hate Egypt! Take me to a hotel!"

Michelle sighed, "I think I'll pull a Yamabuki and wait for a proper bathroom at a hotel."

Scarlet groaned, "Whatever… I am _never_ going to any porta-potties, again!"

Cassandra held her and said, "It's alright, _Señora_."

They left, as Michelle grumbled, "What's the point of a shack, if there's only a hole? You might as well do your business, behind a bleeding rock!"

She stopped, as she saw a huge boulder with a plug outlet on it. She thought, "Eh? What the deuce?"

She looked around, as she said, "Martinez and Scarlet have already left… Apparently, Scarlet Riley's got too many hardships in our trip… of the bizarre type."

She examined the rock, as she grumbled, "This makes no sense… Who would have the sense to put an electrical outlet in a rock? This place is weird as it gets in Egypt! There's no electricity here…"

She curiously touched the outlet, and-.  
 **BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She was electrocuted, and dropped down. Cassandra called, "Miss Nevins, you alright?"

Michelle roared, "DAMN BUGGER ELECTROCUTED ME!"

Cassandra said, "Well, hurry it up! Miss Riley is getting impatient."

Scarlet yelled, "Ya damn right! I wanna go back to the hotel, and soon!"

Michelle got up, as she said, "Ungh… Right… I'm coming… Just give me a second."

She dusted herself and said, "Well, that scared the living daylights out of me. It's still live. I guess the cables are underground, or something."

She walked off, rejoining the others, as Scarlet barked, "You can never tell, in this place. It's like _Westworld meets Wonderland_!"

As they walked, the outlet was smoking from the holes. What could it be?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	107. Episode 35 Chapter 2

As The Gang ventured on, a woman is viewing their departure; it was…

 _OH NO!_

Yuno smiled, as she was enjoying what is going on, sitting on top of a boulder.

 ** _[Yuno Gasai: #4 – Bastet]_**

Yuno Gasai, one of MIO's hired henchmen and assassins. She wields the Egyptian Goddess, Bastet. She then said to herself, "How did that line goes? Curiosity kills the cat. Lord Nevins told me that his sister was the curious one."

She snapped her fingers and the outlet disappeared. Was this her Stand, Bastet?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXV – Chapter 2: Yuno Gasai's Revenge!  
The Goddess, Bast!_**

* * *

Moments later, the others made a pit stop in a small diner, having a snack. Steven said to the others, "Well, we _could_ make it to Cairo in two days. But, since most of us are injured and tired out, what say we do nothing for two days?"

Farra said, "He's right. We all had a share of battle, and we suffered casual blows."

Michelle held her hand, as Asahi said, "I'm alright. Chazz and I never got a turn at the battle."

Scarlet held her chrome hand and said, "Well, I'm okay with this, since Osky took a huge hit from Geb."

Yamabuki said, "Sounds good to me. Enemies Stands suddenly appear, and they get stronger and stronger. And we've been victorious, by the skin of our teeth!"

Asahi asked, "Hey, you alright, Scarlet?"

Scarlet said, "I'm alright, but… This chrome prosthetic hand is acting funny. Remind me to oil this puppy."

Yamabuki complained, "HEY, BARKEEP! Can you fix that radio? It's starting to annoy me!"

The clerk examined the radio and said, "But it was made in Japan! How could it act funny? I just bought it!"

Yamabuki roared, as Michelle looked at her left hand, "Well it's busted! Turn the damn thing off!"

There was a bottle cap on her hand, as she thought, "Eh?"

She replied, "Well, it's best that we'd probably rest up, before we head to Cairo."

Rook said, "But out of all of us, only Mr. Princeton and Asahi have yet to suffer any battle scars."

Asahi said, "It's alright. We can stay in Luxor, and enjoy the view."

Michelle said, "Well, just remember: keep your guard up. Now… let's find a hotel."

They all departed to find a hotel, as another bottle cap flew over to her back. And suddenly, the bottle opener flew off, and slowly followed The Gang. But as they left, the radio started to work, again.

 **XXXXX**

A carpenter was hammering a crate, and was about to put the next nail in. But then, his hammer suddenly started to pull back. It flew off, and then headed towards Michelle's head.

 **CATCH!  
** Rook caught it, and said, "Safe!"

They stopped, as Yamabuki asked, "Huh? What just happened?"

Rook threw the hammer down, and then they walked off.

* * *

They finally arrived at a hotel, near a spot in the Nile River. A day passed, as The Gang all had a rest.

"Hey, Miss Nevins!" Rook called, "Wake up, will you?"

Michelle suddenly moaned, as she was waking up. Yamabuki called, "HEY! HURRY IT UP!"

Rook said, "The others are already heading to a place Asahi knows about a place that serves breakfast. Yamabuki kept going on and on about a place."

Yamabuki yelled, "HURRY AND WAKE HIM UP, ROOKIE! She's got five minutes, before I go up there! And I thought old people wake up early!"

Michelle sat up and groaned, "Damn smart aleck… She has NO respect for her elders. Tell her, I'll be down shortly."

Rook replied, "Right."

He asked, as Michelle looked at her watch, "By the way, for a woman in her 40s, you really sleep weird, and you toss and turn in your sleep. You sleep facing south, and you wake up northward in your bed. Glad you have youthful spirit. I'll be downstairs, if you need me."

He walked out, as Michelle moaned, "Damn… Huh? Why's my watch stop? How peculiar."

She examined herself, "Since yesterday afternoon, something strange has been going on. And for some reason, my hand's acting up."

Outside, Rook met with Chazz, Asahi, and Yamabuki, as he told them that Michelle will be ready soon. Michelle got dressed, and suddenly a chair headed towards her legs. She thought, "Hm? Odd…"

She pushed the chair away and walked off. The chair bumped onto Michelle, again, as she pushed it aside.

"Blasted chair! It's like this thing's moving on its own!"

The door opened, and  
 **BAM!  
** Michelle got struck by the hook, and she held her head. She groaned, "OW!"

She moaned, "If I didn't know any better, the floors here are slanted… For such a ritzy hotel, it seems cheaply made."

She left her hotel room and said, "There."

Two girls were walking together, as Michelle walked passed them. She grinned, as she was smiling. But suddenly, the first girl's skirt flew up. She shrieked, as Michelle stopped. The girl shouted at her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU OLD PERVERT?"

Michelle stated, "Now, see here, I could not care for your knickers!"

She blushed, "Though… They were white…"

 **SOCK!  
** The girl punched her, and roared, " **JACKASS!** "

They fled off, as Michelle groaned, "I don't understand! What the hell just happened?"

An old lady in a purple jacket slowly walked by, as Michelle walked passed her, and said, "Where was I?"

The old lady's skirt flew up, as Michelle gagged. The lady turned to her and said, "Ohhh? Aren't you a beautiful lady…"

She blushed and said, "I do appreciate your forwardness, but you need to work on your approach."

Michelle stammered, turning pale blue, "No-no, ma'am… It's not what you-!"

The lady giggled, "Naughty girl, that said, you're my T-Y-P-E, type…"

Michelle asked her, "Uh, curious… Are you gay?"

The lady giggled, and said, "Yes…" as she did a kissing gesture.

Michelle could only screech, " **OHHHHHHHHHHHHH,  
MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!**"

Running like hell, she shrieked, "I WAS RIGHT! SOMETHING DEFINITELY IS WRONG HERE! VERY WRONG! AND IT'S BEEN THIS WAY SIN-!"

She turned around and blocked a swarm of kitchen utensils with her hands, aiming at her. She was shocked, "WHAT? How did these-? Wait!"

She realized, and said, "It can't be! Now I see what's going on here! The bottle cap, the girls' skirts with the metal sequins, the chair and the kitchenware, it all makes sense! It's impossible!"

More kitchen utensils flew off, as Michelle ran off, with the metal objects after her. She cried, "I WAS RIGHT! I'M NOT A ROBOT! I NEVER WAS! BUT FOR SOME REASON, MY BODY'S BECOME A MAGNET!"

She ducked to a corner and avoided the metal utensils. But a knife and fork was still chasing her. It stabbed onto her back, and Michelle cried in pain. She easily made it to the lobby, riding down the escalator. She then said, as she rested, "I think it has to be the work of a Stand. But if that's true, how come I didn't see it? So, how could these knives and forks come at me, if it isn't nearby?"

She then remembered the outlet, and thought, "OF COURSE! I bet that outlet is a Stand! When it electrocuted me, it suddenly gave me magnetism! There's… no way! Was it a side-effect from the shock on that rock, yesterday?"

Suddenly, Michelle suddenly had her left hand pinned down. She griped, "OH, BOLLOCKS! I didn't realize until now that the escalator is made of steel! If this keeps up, I'm done for! So, what could the cause be? The magnetic pull's getting stronger, by the minute!"

Suddenly, two wires trapped her wrists and neck, as she was being pulled down to the escalator. She screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" as she was about to be killed by an escalator.

She saw a woman in the hood and miniskirt, as she called, "YOU THERE, LADY! I beg of you, please help me out here! I need you to get me out of this predicament! Not to be rude, but your chains are wrapped around my body, and it'd be nice if you get them off of me!"

The lady walked off, as Michelle cried, "COME ON, LADY! This will tear off my hands and feet! Hit the Emergency Switch! Don't leave me here! What's the problem? Are you even listening?"

The woman in the hood then said, with her back turned, "Enjoy the ride…"

She turned to her, and smirked evilly, "Michelle Nevins."

Michelle gasped, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! If you know who I am, that would make _you_ the Stand User!"

Yuno smirked, "Correct… Once you've made contact with the magnetic field, surrounding my Stand, Bast, you've sealed your _fate_ … as there is no escape from its deadly power."

She walked off, as Michelle cried, "YAAAAAAAAGH! GET BACK HERE! Damn it all! Who are you?"

She was about to be pulled in, and cried, "AAGH! Someone stop this infernal escalator! I know! I'll use Hermit Ghost to hit the Emergency Switch!"

She produced the ghostly vines, and swarm around the escalator. She cried, "HUH? What the-? What kind of escalator has NO Emergency Switch? Where is it? Bloody thing… I'll bet it's on the other side! But if that is true, that can't be possible, since the only reason if I couldn't find it, if it didn't have one! What kind of hotel that has an escalator doesn't have a shut-off button?!"

She was about to be crushed to death, until…  
 **BEEP!  
** The escalator shut off, as a man in a purple suit pressed the switch. Michelle groaned, as she was trying to break free. She stopped and moaned, "Huh? It stopped?"

Rook said to her, "Miss Nevins, there's a reason why the escalator stopped. I hit the Emergency Stop Button. It's on the side, not in the front."

Michelle groaned, "Bloody thing… Thanks for the rescue, mate…"

Rook asked, "What just happened?"

Michelle panicked, and said, "Uh… Everything's in working condition! The escalator's working just fine, with the emergency switch properly working."

She and Rook went to each other, as Rook asked her what happened. Michelle replied, "A Stand… An enemy Stand just tagged me. Now me body's turned into a human mag-!"

 **WHAM!  
** An ashtray whanged her head, as she moaned, "Ungh… net…"

She dusted herself off and said, "You see, the user turned me into a magnet. And now, anything that's made of metal, it attracts to me. The stronger the pull becomes, when the Stand's magnetic power comes in affect."

Yuno watched on, as Rook removed the ashtray from the back of her head. She dashed off, as Michelle cried, "THAT'S HER! That woman there's the Stand user! She's the culprit that gave me this magnetic power! If we stop her, we'll end this little matter! We've got to find a way to stop her!"

They raced off, but Rook caught a gold statue and asked, "WAIT! Shouldn't we get the others?"

Michelle snarled, as Yuno was getting away, "We have no time! We'll catch her, ourselves! She's getting away!"

Rook called, "You go on ahead! I can't hold this on, while you're here!"

"Right on it!"

She dashed off, chasing after Yuno. She thought, "That voice I can recognize, but the face and hood, I can't place her. Just who is this Stand User?"

She made a turn, and gasped. She was near the ladies' room. She grumbled, "Of all the luck…"

Rook smiled, "Why, yes, she made it to the girls' bathroom. Now what?"

Michelle calmly said, "Guess I'm going in. I _am_ a lady, after all. My life is on the line here. So I have to catch her, no matter what!"

Rook cried, "Uh! NO, WAIT! MISS NEVINS!"

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, Chazz puffed a cigarette, and sighed, "Good grief, what's taking so long?"

Yamabuki said, "That's what I like to know… Rookie said that he's gone to get Miss Nevins, and it's already been ten minutes!"

She gasped, "OH, NO! What if those two snuck off?"

Asahi asked, "What?"

Yamabuki shrieked, "They're probably having a yummy breakfast, without us! DAMN THAT OLD FART!"

Asahi cried, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THEY WENT WITHOUT US?"

Chazz sighed, "It's more likely that they're in the bathroom. But if they don't show up, in the next five minutes, we're leaving."

Asahi stated, "But, Chazz… We should look for them, if they're taking too long."

Yamabuki said, "You're right. Guess that makes sense. You know, come to think of it, the bathrooms in this hotel are spotless…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in the ladies' room, Michelle and Rook gasped in shock, as they were in view of the girls' room. Rook said, "Now that we're in the ladies' room, we have a problem on our hands. But if we do not find the Stand User-."

Michelle shushed him, and whispered, "Quiet… She might hear us."

Rook moaned, "Forgive me. I haven't the foggiest of what stall she is in. Do you know where she is, or what she looks like?"

Michelle replied, "Well, she's go amazing legs… Her legs have black stockings and dark purple shoes. So, if it's there, believe me when I say you have to look. If the shoes are purple, it's her."

Rook gagged, as he was nervous, "But… We have to take a peep…? Urk!"

Rook lied down and peeped into the stalls. He spotted a woman with blue shoes, and said, "Nope, not her."

He peeped to the second stall and said, "Nope. But close…" Her shoes were purple, but they're high heels.

He peeked into the third stall and saw brownish shoes, and added, "But this one, not even."

He peeked through fourth stall. Yuno's shoes were there. He whispered, "Miss Nevins… I found her! Are these her legs?"

Michelle nodded and said, "Hm. Stay back."

She headed to the fourth stall, but suddenly, the first three stalls opened, and three women were still sitting down. They were old and middle-aged. Michelle gagged, "HUH?!"

Rook stammered, "Ehhhhh? What the fuck is this?"

The fourth stall opened, as an old lady stepped out. It was… OH, NO, the _same_ old lady that was flirting with Michelle, earlier!

The lady said, "OOOH! Hello again, my dearie… You're the same beautiful lady from before. You came all the way here to find me? You dirty girl, the heart wants what the heart gets!"

She made a kissing gesture, as Michelle shrieked, " **HOLY SHIT!** IT'S… THE OLD HAG FROM EARLIER, FROM THE SECOND FLOOR!"

Rook cried, "THIS IS BAD! WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! WE GOT THE WRONG PERSON, THAN WHAT WE SOUGHT!"

Michelle hollered, "HOW COULD YOU SCREW _THAT_ UP?"

She raced to the window and shrieked, "RUN FOR IT!"

The women roared out, shrieking, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PERVS!"

 **SMASH!  
** They dove out through the window, breaking the glass. Rook shrieked, "THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! I CAN'T ASK FOR PANTIES FROM THESE MIDDLE-AGED BATTLEAXES! WHY COULDN'T IT BE YAMABUKI, INSTEAD OF ME? I DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE A PEEPING TOM!"

The girls threw stuff at them, as they shouted at them.  
"DIRTY OLD HAG!"  
"DISGUSTING!"  
"PERVERTS!"  
But the same woman said, "OH, no! She's just scrumptious."

Yuno walked by, with a smile on her face, as Rook and Michelle ran after her, "LOOK! There she is!"

Michelle roared, "DAMN IT! How can that harlot get so far away? AFTER HER!"

As they chased her, Michelle warned him, "I should warn you, Rook! Refrain from going near any electrical outlets! Her Stand simulates the outlet, and can shock you into magnetism! The moment you touched one, you're zapped into a human magnet! No matter where these outlets are, stay away from them!"

Rook gasped, "Uh… I already did…"

"WHAAAAAAAAT? WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I touched one, when I hit the emergency stop button on the escalator! There was a socket on the side! If I had already known!"

Michelle snarled, "DAMN THAT CLEVER HARPY!"

Rook was closer to Michelle, and cried, "Miss Nevins, would you mind giving me some space?"

Michelle asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rook said, "I can't run, if I'm touching you!"

"I should say the same thing about you!"

"WAIT! FOR REAL?"

They were touching each other, as Rook cried, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

Michelle moaned, "If what I knew about magnets is true… we're being forced together!"

They suddenly collided together, and dropped to the ground. Rook sighed, "Of all the luck, I'm turning into a magnet, also! I am hating this Stand User, and I have to know!"

Michelle groaned, "Yeah, I know… We're in a world of trouble. THIS IS RIDICULOUS! She's so powerful!"

Yuno pranced off, laughing, as Rook and Michelle remained stuck together, bounded by Yuno's evil Magnetic Stand.

* * *

Meanwhile in Feral Beauty HQ, Percival was writing the reports of Michelle Nevins' journey, currently in Egypt. He's already reporting on her findings in Varanasi, the place where she was accused for murder, caused by the Empress.

"Hmm… So, a Spirit Caller, now-deceased, was able to kill a doctor, and framed it on Michelle… Interesting… A Spirit Caller, bounded by skin, like a tumor, and control a part of her body, just like that…"

Kotoha walked in and said, "Excuse me, sir… I wish to talk to you."

Percival said, "What is it? Any news on Michelle?"

Kotoha said, "No… It's Eri."

Percival gasped, "WHAT?"

 **XXXXX**

Eri was lying on the chair, motionless and sparking, with her clothes ruined and tattered, and her bra exposed. Eri started to beep, as she was hurt. Percival asked, "ERI!"

He asked, "What happened?"

Kotoha said, "Remember the Great War? Harima called her and said that he wants to find another girl like her… And after discussing that Eri knows exactly who she was… Only…"

"Only what?"

"Only… She suddenly broke down and was completely shattered."

Percival leaned to her and said, "Eri, snap out of it! You're not you! I mean, Harima does care for you!"

He asked, "What did she do, anyways?"

Kotoha said, "Eri… She called him back… and Harima said that he cannot date another android like her… His final words… _Goodbye forever_ …"

Percival sighed, "Heartbroken… Eri Sawachika, I'm sorry…"

He hugged her, as Eri was beeping, "Sir… Why did-? Ungh… Harima… hate me…"

He said, "I don't know… I wish I can find a way to fix you. But…"

Eri smiled, as she was crying, "My… body is… tattered… Please… save… me…"

She wept, "Who am I? I'm… Sir, I want…"

She started to spaz a bit, as Percival hugged her tightly. Kotoha approached her and deactivated her. Eri's eyes went black, as Kotoha said, "Targus City will watch over her… In the meantime, I made proper arrangements to have a replacement from overseas in Japan."

Percival asked, "Huh? A replacement?"

Kotoha said, as Percival laid Eri down, "Someone from _Obnubi Inc.,_ who is the primary secondary force, next to CIS ( _Crime Investigation System_ ). They call themselves the _OCSC_."

"The _Obnubi Crime Stopping Coalition_?"

"NO, the _Obnubi Crime Seeking Club_."

"Oh… … …WHAT?" He was confused.

He complained, "But these guys are professionals! They cannot send us a new android, on the double!"

Kotoha said, "Well, that's entirely up to you. The Head of OCSC wishes to talk to you, personally, if you would like to accept a new partner."

"All-purpose?"

"With all the trimmings."

"Well, alright… As for Eri…"

"I talked about it to Neptuneman, and he says that Eri will be decommissioned, and under medical suspension, indefinitely."

"Not even the Speedwagon Foundation would repair a broken heart. I'll see what I can do."

Kotoha took Eri away, as Percival dialed the number to the OCSC.

He got an answer, as a woman called, "Hello?"

"Percival Gaynes… Hello?" He called back, "I am with the Feral Beauty… and I was told you want me to have a replacement from your team."

The woman said, as she was sitting in her desk, "Certainly, sir. I checked your background reports, and learned of your credentials. Percival Gaynes, member of the _Feral Beauty; FBI_. I see you used to work for AAW."

She was a busty woman in tan skin, and long purple hair, wearing glasses and a revealing gray business suit.

"Yes. Also, can you tell me of Michelle's current location, please? Her name is Michelle Nevins, and she is my C.O. in FBI." Percival asked.

"One moment… This will be a while. We overheard your concerns, from Agent Kotoha Kutsugi. We'd like it if you have a problem with your current android."

"Well, unfortunately, she is suffering from depression… and of the worst kind – _Chronic Breakup Gloominess_."

The woman sighed, "Poor dear… Did she suffer any repressed memories of her normal life?"

"Not really… But she did remember her full name."

"Name, please."

"Eri Sawachika. She is an Experimental Robotic Intern."

"Cute name. Where is she now?"

"On her way to Targus City, being repaired. Head of FBI says that she is fired."

" _Medical leave of absence; indefinite suspension_. Right."

Percival asked, "If it's alright, will you send her over?"

The woman said, "She's on her way. We have _Super Service_ for our fellow World Government Agents."

She typed in, and said, "As for Agent Nevins, her location is found, along with a man in a purple suit and hat, with blonde hair. Location: _Luxor, Egypt_."

Percival said, "Ah, Michelle's safe with Agent Hadigan. His name's Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, and he is an agent in AAW, dispatched from the CIA."

The woman said, "Ah, yes. CIA Cartel Agent, Reggie Hadigan the 3rd. Their location is safe, for now."

"Thank you, Miss. Anyways, when does my new partner arrive?"

"Right away. She'll be arriving in a couple minutes. Thank you for calling the _Obnubi Crime Seeking Club,_ a.k.a. _Ninja P.I_. Have a nice day."

He hung up, as Percival sighed, "Damn it… Eri's badly hurt, and I'm missing out on the adventure. I wish Michelle is alright, back in Egypt."

He paused, and asked to himself, " _Ninja P.I.?_ " and then he shook his head and sat back down.

He waited for his back-up to arrive, and then heard a knock on the door. He said, "Huh. Super Service."

He opened the door, as a tall woman in a black suit, and long dark blue hair, was bringing a small crate in. She saluted, as she asked, "Percival Gaynes?"

He nodded, and saluted back. The woman said, "Lily Fuma, OCSC. Take good care of her, and do not worry. She will work under your former unit's conditions… provided that you do not insult her."

She added, as she held up a clipboard, "Sign here, please." He signed it.

Lily bowed and walked off. Percival called, "Wait!"

She disappeared, as Percival sighed, "Damn it… I wish I wanted to ask what is inside…"

He looked at the directions, and said, " _To activate, press button on crate. Step back. Wait for further orders._ "

He pressed the button, as the crate slowly opened. Percival stepped back and said, "WHOA! Like some sort of robot service delivery!"

The crate opened, hissing out steam, as a small girl, in a white shirt, pale cyan coat, and a black skirt was standing in place, with her eyes closed. She has light brown hair, done in a left pigtail. She was standing silent and straight, as Percival thought, "Strange… I don't get her…"

He read the instructions and said, "She… Hmm… _She will be turned on, as soon as she is up-and-running, after activation. Please wait three minutes, while she is being reformatted to her new surroundings. Thank you for your ownership of your custom-made Obnubi Superhuman Supercomputer Android Intelligence_."

Percival turned to the girl, as she slowly opened her eyes, and spoke, in an emotionless look, "Hello. I am an OS-Sai. My name is Cy."

"Sai?" He asked.

Cy replied, "Cy. C and Y."

Percival was confused, but annoyed, "Is she for real? An OS-Sai? That is what you're called?"

Cy nodded, "Yes. I am an _O.S. Sai_ , Obnubi's artificial computing unit, hired by the World Government, for assisting even the hardest missions, without fail. I am built to last about 10,000 hours of service, without fail. While my programming is adapted to your surroundings, my lifespan is limited, as I am always recharging, without fail."

"And how long do you recharge?"

"8 hours, overnight. I have Wi-Fi Battery Connection, but whenever my battery is low, in the day, when not in _Sleep Mode_ , manual connection is optional, without fail."

He growled, "Would you stop saying _Without Fail_?"

Cy replied, "Negative. I am programmed to assist, without fail. Should I fail, I would oversee my faults, and work harder, without fail. By failing, I must work hard, without fail, despite if I previously failed. While it is a complex paradox, I never failed my mission."

"But if you failed, and you're programmed to succeed without fail, and you're trying to-."

"You're confusing yourself. I'm aware of the predicament, should I fail. But my specialty is that of assisting the company that acquires me, as long as it is for intel and study. I am a walking, talking, supercomputer, without fail."

Percival sighed, "Great. If only you'd be _that_ idiotic…"

Cy replied, "Not really. But would you like me to speak in a normal speech pattern than my default voice? I come in four modes: _charismatic, child-like, adult, and bossy_."

Percival said, "Meh. Give me your recommended voice. I ain't in the mood to choose."

He sat down, as Cy beeped, "Yes, sir. _Setting voice mode recommendation: Child-like… Now switching personality and voice module… Please wait…_ "

He sighed, continuing his work, "Stupid android… Without fail… What a crock. Without fail? She'd work for _Kids Next Door_ , with that cute body. Heh, heh, heh… She looks like a miniature Cabbage Patch Kids, with such small boobs and big eyes… Cy… HMPH! What a silly name. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

He chuckled and continued to work on the report. But he suddenly realized about Cy's performance. He gasped, "Child-like? Personallity? Recommendation?!"

He cried, as Cy beeped and buzzed, "WAAAAAIT!"

He was too late. Cy beeped, as she was setup, " _Voice module download complete… Now setting-up Child-Like personality…_ "

She then turned to Percival and suddenly smiled, "Oh, hewwo, Onii-chan~!"

Percival asked, "Onii-chan?!"

Cy giggled, as her voice was cheerful and happy, "I am Cy. I am an O.S. Sai, and I'm your new paw-ner for your we-pwace-men andwoid."

Percival shuddered, "Uh… Is it too late to switch to your other voice options?"

Cy replied, "Well, if you like, you can se-wek my voice modes, manually. However, it's only available, here…"

"Where?"

She pointed at her chest and replied, "Under my chest. I have dials and switches inside me. Shall I open my panel for you?"

Percival blushed heavily, and pleaded, "Uh… No! Thank you…"

He turned away and blushed, as Cy giggled, "Onii-chan? You feel aw-ight?"

Percival sobbed, feeling dejected and crushed, "First… adopted 11 Goth-Loli androids, reformed from the Criminal Guild, now… stuck with this pint-sized android, for a partner… Farra, please come home!"

* * *

Back in Luxor, Yuno made her escape, as Michelle and Rook were bonded together. She moaned, "Shit… We cannot get out…"

Rook moaned, "I can't believe I'm known to have a magnetic personality, but I don't mean it _literally_!"

Michelle said, "Our only option left… is to defeat this damned harlot! The Stand, I don't care, anymore! We beat the Stand User…"

Rook cheered, "And we'll be able to free ourselves from this woman's magnetic spell! BRILLIANT IDEA, my dear Michelle!"

Michelle and Rook stood up and she said, "The first thing we need to do is release ourselves form each other."

Michelle looked around, "Where the devil did she go? Damn it!"

Rook cried, "I cannot see her! We cannot stay like this, forever!"

They started to struggle, stuck onto each other. Will they get out of this sticky situation?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	108. Episode 35 Chapter 3

At Luxor, Michelle and Rook are bounded together, stuck by Yuno Gasai's (OH NO!) evil Stand, Bastet, an electrical socket that turns a person into a human magnet. Helpless without the others, they find a way to free each other and defeat this woman. Will they succeed?

Rook moaned, "Miss Nevins, as much as I am bound to you, I will never be aroused, when stuck like glue!"

Michelle said, "You're absolutely right. But you need to know… I want out of this spell, at once! Now, come on! We have to break free!"

They suddenly stood up and turned to the wooden fence. Michelle said, "Okay… We're up now. So, I'll grab onto the wooden fence, and you pull me out. Also, it's clear that you DO NOT use your cane on this."

Rook said, "Granted. I won't cut."

They walked towards, in rhythm, heading to the wooden fence. But some people were watching, as Rook moaned, "Miss Nevins, this is uncomfortable like this… These people think it's something we miss."

Michelle called out, "HEY! It's not what you think! Can't you see we're practicing dancing moves? Now move the hell on!"

She yelled, "GET LOST!"

The boys walked off, as Michelle sighed, "Thank goodness… Why did it have to be magnetic personalities? And just to be frank, I'm _not_ your type."

Rook barked, "I'm aware that you're gay! I know what you say! I have a girl waiting, and no, we're not dating!"

They made it, as Michelle said, "Gear! We got to the fence, without tripping."

"Now what? We have to pry free."

"Okay. You pull, and I'll latch onto the wooden fence… _slowly_!"

She grabbed the fence and said, "NOW! Move slowly down from my head to my toes. And whatever you do, _do not_ go down _there_!"

Rook said, "I promise. I'd never seduce an ally like you… especially since you're the main reason why we're here."

Michelle stated, "Alright, now since our heads are sticking together, you should be able to separate at me feet, since the polarity will be the same. Think of my body as northward, while yours is southward, like a compass. Once you reach to my feet, you should repel from me."

Rook leaned slowly and said, "Right. Good thinking."

He slowly leaned down, landing on her breasts, and said, "Sorry. I'm almost at your waist."

Michelle said, "Just be careful, mate."

Rook stopped by the waist area, as he gasped, "Miss Nevins… this may be a bit uncomfortable, but… those people are watching us, right now…"

Michelle gasped, "WHAAT? OH, COME OFF IT! YOU THINK THAT BOY WILL RETURN? Hurry up and slide of me-!"

Children were watching, as Rook was slowly trying to slip free, as Michelle shrieked, "AAAGH! THE LAD FROM BEFORE?! HE'S BROUGHT FRIENDS! DAMN IT, KIDS, I SAID TAKE A HIKE! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE! SO, QUIT LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT, DAMN IT! WILL YOU GET TO YOUR HOMES OR SOMETHING?  
I SAID LEAVE, YOU ANKLE-BITERS! MOVE IT! TAKE OFF!"

She pleaded, "Rook… If now's the time to stop being perverted, get your head off my womanhood!"

Rook muffled, as his face was planted in her crotch, "Easier said than done. How old are you, 41?"

He shook his head, trying to break free, and cried, "This is _not_ what I was hired to do! I am _not_ going down this road!"

Michelle stammered, "Gaaah! FINE! _I'LL_ MOVE!"

He cried, "MISS NEVINS, PLEASE! SLOW DOWN!"

She turned around, as Rook broke free. He cried, "YAGH! WE DID IT!"

Michelle grabbed the fence and was relieved.

 **PLOP!  
** But Rook landed on her back area, and was on her backside. Michelle did the right move, but unfortunately, it didn't work.

Michelle cried, "WHY? **WHY?** "

He struggled to break free, as he yelled, "GAD! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! WOULD YOU KIDS LEAVE, ALREADY? THIS IS EMBARRASSING!"

She hollered, "DO SOMETHING, ROOK!"

Rook cried, "Miss Nevins, could you not fidget around? It you continue, it'll look like-!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A lady's voice shrieked, as she was livid.

She was the same woman from before, back in the hotel, armed with her umbrella. Michelle hollered, "OH, NO, NOT THE OLD HAG, AGAIN?! YOU'RE THE SAME HAG FROM THE HOTEL!"

The woman yelled, "SO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE LADY WITH A CUTE BODY, BUT INSTEAD, I SEE YOU BEING STRAIGHT! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO TOY WITH A FRAGILE WOMAN'S MAIDEN HEART, YOU CHEATING LITTLE LIAR!"

Michelle was bawling, "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOK! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST GET ME OFF! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS SITUATION, AND THE TEARS ARE ABOUT TO COME OUT!"

The old lady roared, swatting her umbrella, "YOU DAMNABLE WENCH! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SCOUNDREL!"

Michelle was being pummeled, as she was bawling, "AAAAAAAAH! HELP ME! **OH, MY GAWD!** "

Rook was being pummeled, as well, as he cried, "NO! You don't understand! She's repulsive for me!"

He then cried, using his cane, "GO FOR BROKE!"

He slashed down, between each other, and freed themselves from the magnetic pull, for now. They stumbled down the hill, as Michelle cried, rolling, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, ROOK! The magnetic pull is very strong!"

The lady roared, "Serves you right, you rotten fool! YOU CAN GO TO HELL, YOU WICKED WITCH! YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND SHOULD DIE AT YOUR AGE, RIGHT NOW!"

Ouch.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXV – Chapter 3: Opposites Attract!  
The Magnetic Squeeze Play!_**

* * *

 **THUD! THUD!  
** Michelle and Rook landed in the dirt, as Yuno was sitting, watching the show. She smiled, "Aw, how cute…"

Michelle roared, "YOU!

Rook barked, "There she is! That damn wench!"

Michelle snarled, "Look at her, having her morning cigarette…"

Yuno smoked her cigarette and said, "How exciting to meet you again."

She ordered, "Rook, you take this side, and I'll corner her! She's one devious woman, so we'll have to give her the pincers movement. She's cunning, so we may fall for her trap."

They separated and only moved one step. Why?

Rook gasped, "Uh, Miss Nevins… I do believe that she's sitting here, nonchalantly, is because we're in a trap."

Michelle cried, "WHAT? What are you talking about?"

They looked down, as their feet were stuck on a railroad track.

Michelle shrieked, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! A RAILROAD TRACK?!"

Rook screeched, "WHY? MY FOOT IS STUCK! And I don't think we'll be able to get off that easily!"

He removed his right foot, but…  
 **WHIZ!  
** It and Michelle's left foot flew towards each other, connecting to each other. They stumbled down, as Michelle groaned, "YAAAAAAGH! Not again!"

Rook cried, "We're stuck again!"

Yuno chuckled, as Michelle growled, "NAAAGH! **SON OF A BI-!** Eh?" but stopped, hearing noises. She gasped, as she heard the sound of a train coming.

Rook moaned, "This is bad… Does the Moji Mikisa in Egypt support Thomas the Dank Engine?"

Michelle moaned, "I don't think so…"

She cried, "But whatever this is, we have to move, now! OH, NO! Rook, use Humming Magician to break us free from the rails!"

Rook pleaded, "I CAN'T! If we pry free, the tracks would break off! And that's not good for any train passengers!"

The train was heading this way, as Michelle shrieked, "NO! IT'S COMING! THE TRAIN'S COMING! HURRY UP AND MELT THIS THING!"

Rook roared, "WHAT PART OF " _I WILL NOT BREAK THESE RAILS_ " DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? IF I USE MY SPIRIT CALLER TO BREAK THE TRACKS, THE TRAIN WOULD DERAIL, CAUSING A HUGE ACCIDENT!"

Michelle griped, "SHIT! That damned wench is pure unadulterated evil!"

She used Hermit Ghost to latch onto a wooden post. She griped, "Even if I wanted to grab her, my Spirit Caller cannot grab her from that far, but I cannot reach her with my ghostly vines, in this range. But there's a chance I can pull us both free, Rook!"

She pulled, as Yuno sat back and watched. She smiled, as she thought, "That could help… If she had the strength."

Michelle moaned, "No use… I'm trying my hardest, and the magnetism is too damn strong! Stronger than before!"

Rook cried, "PULL! Pull as hard as you can!"

Michelle pulled her strongest, as she carefully pulled out. But…  
 **SHOOP!  
** The wooden post was pulled out of the ground. Yuno smirked, as she watched the train go by, running over Michelle and Rook. She smirked, "I win."

She stood up and put out her cigarette. She cackled, "AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I'VE WON, LORD NEVINS! Your sister and the purple dork are destroyed! The rest of The Gang is sitting ducks! Next will be Princeton, Sakurai, & Suou!"

But the train zoomed away, and showed Michelle and Rook, buried in the dirt, _still_ alive!

Yuno was annoyed, as Michelle smiled, "Well, if we couldn't break the rails, burying ourselves will be a tough challenge. Our small bodies are good enough to dig about 18 inches deep."

Rook smiled, "Well, they may be thin and petite, but it saved us from defeat! No one make Reggie Hadigan the 3rd a perilous victim!"

Yuno was annoyed, as she was angry, "HOW? That clever bastard… You think you've outsmarted me? You…"

She roared, with a demonic look on her face, "YOU GODDAMNED FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

She was strangled by Hermit Ghost, by the neck, as Humming Magician broke off the rail. Michelle saw her face and snarled, "I got you! Well, well, well… If it isn't one of _Feral Beauty's Top 10 Criminals_. Yuno Gasai – _Public Enemy #6._ I got a rap sheet with your name on it, including mass murder and genocide! I finally got ya, after all that! We cannot arrest you, but… A trip to the hospital will do you good. I GOT A NEW CHARGE FOR YA: _Magnetism, without a license!_ Now, come quietly, and we'll let you off with a minor injury! But don't worry, I got a grip on your neck, and in the right move, I'll make you pass out in a week or so. I cannot let you and your magnetic power run free, can't I?"

Rook called, "Yeah! And not to be rude, being you're a Stand User, perchance I may ask for you panties?"

Yuno grinned evilly, as her breasts started to grow big. Michelle blushed, as Rook gasped, "Uh… HUH? Is she a G-Cup?"

Yuno said, "So, government agent is also a Spirit Caller, huh. How's _this_ for your charge, _occifer_? I was keeping _these_ in my pockets! MY SPECIAL SECRET WEAPON!"

Her breasts were filled with metal screws, nuts, and bolts, stuffed inside her bra. They were hidden in her bra, and are heading towards the others.

Michelle yelled, "HURRY! DUCK!"

They ducked, as the small metal pieces flew towards them. Yuno laughed, "Why duck? You forget? Your magnetism is too strong!"

They were pierced and stabbed by the metal objects, but Rook melted off the remaining projectiles. Yuno giggled, "It won't end until you're good as dead. Your magnetism will go away, once it crushes you both to your deaths!"

She pranced off, as Rook growled, "Damn it all! She's getting away!"

Michelle called, "NO! I know exactly what she doing! If she runs away, you lose! Don't you get it?"

Yuno stopped and moved again, as Michelle said, "She controls the distance between movements, by running in a certain direction, to stay far from the battle. And judging my knowledge of Spirits and Stands, the farther the user goes, the weaker the Stand is! If we get too close, we'll be sure as caught! Her magnetism acts as a Stand, too, and the same rules apply; so if she is too far away, the magnetism will weaken."

Rook cried, "What shall we do? Flee, before the force of our magnetism expires?"

Michelle said, "No. We are powerless to stop her Stand. But I, Michelle Evelyn Nevins, will never learn the phrase "Give up"! Granted, my family has strategically retreated, in the past. And since MIO came to past, I chose NEVER to run away! I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE LEFT!"

She broke free and said, "I'll map out a plan of Luxor, and we'll give her the pincers movement, in the middle of the square!"

 **SLAM!  
** She used her ESP Perk to create a map of Luxor. A pebble was moving on its own, representing Yuno Gasai. She explained, "Now, time is of the essence! This is the map of the city of Luxor. That X is us, and the pebble that is moving is her. If she head over there, she'll loop and head back to the other direction. Once we arrive here, we give her _The Gang's patented Pincers Move_!"

She used her Hermit Ghost to pull her and Rook free, as she boomed, "I no longer call herself a charming lady, and not just a criminal. But I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S HOT IN PINK! **I'LL GET HER AND LAVISH HER WITH THE TASTE OF ME BROGUE!** "

She broke free. Rook stumbled down, as Michelle said, "Come on! I know where she's heading, judging by her psychic energy! ESP Perk never failed me! AFTER HER!"

They ran off, as Rook said, with a piece of rail on his back, "Well, I see that the citizens are in a panic to learn about this horrendous matter. But I'm sure they'll fix this, before the next train comes."

A few people suddenly appeared, and saw the rails being split off. Michelle said, as she was focused, "It's nothing of our sort. Let's go!"

They headed off to the city, with Michelle running far from Rook. Will they be able to trap Yuno Gasai?

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Chazz, Asahi, & Yamabuki were _still_ waiting. But then, a group of people passed by, as they heard the news.

"Didn't you hear?"  
"The rail line's been cut!"  
"This is bad. I hope the train's alright."  
"No trains are running, until they fixed it."

Yamabuki asked, "Someone cut the rail line? There's a first. I hope whoever did it, will get their just desserts."

Asahi replied, "I know. Chazz, you think some people with such strength would do something like that?"

Chazz looked on, saying nothing.

 **XXXXX**

Michelle and Rook managed to find Yuno, as they were running after her. Unfortunately, while running, their magnetism began to collect various items from all over the town, from cans and nails to rings, knives, and tin. Yuno whispered, "They're too fast for me. But knowing their magnetism, they will slow down."

Yuno turned right, around the corner. Michelle held her hand and pointed right. Rook dashed left, as Michelle turned right, about to perform the _pincers move_. During the chase, Michelle grabs a bicycle onto her back. It landed on her back and slowed her down. But covered metallic objects, it wasn't going to slow her down. She was coated with numerous items, such as paint cans, pots and pans, and wooden signs with nails in it. She kneeled down and moaned, "Ungh… Too much…"

Yuno stopped and cackled, "What's wrong? Getting too old for this? Our little game of cat and mouse has ended. You know, your brother was right about you. You're that athletic, in your age, to even try and stop Lord MIO."

Michelle smirked, "You think so? I know this makes a hell of a lot to struggle through, but you are not through yet, milady! Cast your eyes behind you!"

Rook was behind Yuno, as he smiled, " _The Pincers Move_ , a Gang classic! The tables have turned, Yuno Gasai!"

Michelle said, "You're surrounded, Gasai! I'm turning you in, no matter what! See if you can use your magnetic power to weasel your way out of this!"

Yuno was surrounded, as she was trapped between two people. She giggled, and then laughed. She called out, "A Pincers Move?! You think I'm stupid to fall for a stupidly easy trick like that?"

She swung up a dagger, upwards, and roared, "LOOK ABOVE YOU!"

 **SLASH!  
** The power lines were slashed off, as live wires began to fly down towards Michelle & Rook.

Michelle cried, "THE POWER LINES?!"

Rook cried, "NO! We forgot! But high-voltage wires are not metallic!"

Yuno cackled, "NO, BUT THE POWER LINES _ARE_ MAGNETIC!"

The live wires slithered closer, using their magnetic pull. Rook used his cane sword to slash forward the live wires, protecting himself. But Michelle, using Hermit Ghost, latched onto one of the wires, but barely survives.

"I'll admit that Rook here has held his own, but you don't stand a chance, Nevins." Yuno giggled, "The difference between my Divine Bastet and your Hermit Ghost… IS FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN COMPREHEND!"

She yelled, "Hope you say your prayers, because it's time to die!"

Rook destroyed the live wire, as Michelle sighed in relief. Rook roared, "WOMAN, I'LL TEAR YOU ASUNDER!"

He struggled to get up, but unfortunately, he's being pulled lightly. He groaned, "Ungh… Can't move. What is going on?"

A huge car flew off and landed on Rook, crushing him. He griped, as he was being pushed down, "I can handle the electrical wires, but a car? I'm being crushed! Why is this happening?"

Michelle cried, as she was cornered, "REGGIE!"

Yuno laughed, "It's over, Michelle Nevins. Since you're about to be defeated, I'll admit that you're very witty and smart, even against the brink of death. I'm impressed. You've become witty and charming, to me… But no one can be as charming as Yuuki. Once I defeat all of you, _he_ will be mine again. If you were a boy, despite our age difference, you and I would hang out on a date."

Michelle groaned, "I'm glad that you feel that way… But I think this Yuuki doesn't want you back, if this keeps up. Just stop your magnetism, and free me! Or, do you plan to let me die, since me brother hired you to?"

Yuno replied, as she thought, "Yes. I could never free you. You forget. We're enemies. Lord Nevins is as charming and handsome as you. But it runs in the family."

Michelle growled, "No… So, nothing convinces you?"

Yuno grinned, as she turned around, "Sorry… You lose…"

She pranced away, giggling, as Michelle smiled evilly, "No… _YOU_ lose!"

"What?"

Michelle broke free from the ground, and leapt upwards. She hovered, as Yuno gasped, "OH, SHIT!"

She ran off, but…  
Rook roared, flying towards Yuno, "GRAAAAAAAAAH!"  
 **CRUSH!  
** Yuno was sandwiched violently by Michelle and Rook's magnetism. Yuno was being crushed, as blood started to spurt out of her mouth.

"The great Yuno Gasai, the criminal of the _Future Diary_ , now defeated! I told you that this was a Gang Classic – _The Pincers Move!_ Magnets attract one another! The second you got between us, your luck's run out, fool!"

Yuno didn't respond, as Rook smiled, "Well, she can't hear you, Miss Nevins. I believe she has fainted."

Michelle smiled, "A while longer, before her magnetism fades. You really think I'd surrender to a common thug?"

Rook said, "NO, I'm saying that the entire magnetic force and combined weight crushed her completely. It's like her bones are broken."

Yuno's arm was sticking out, as she was crushed violently by the huge weight of metallic objects that attracted Michelle and Rook, and thus causing them to crush Yuno in the patented Pincers Move.

 **CLANG! RATTLE! CLANG!  
** The objects and the live wires dropped to the ground, as their magnetism was gone. Michelle and Rook emerged victorious, as Yuno was buried alive, and badly injured.

Michelle dusted herself off and said, "Now then… What say we go for breakfast?"

They walked off, as he replied, "Yes, Miss Nevins. I am famished after the fight. Running around like that riled up my appetite."

Michelle looked at her watch and cried, "NINE IN THE MORNING? Crap! How time flies!"

Yuno groaned, as she was weakening and injured, "Yuu… ki…"

Yuno Gasai is no more. Her human body contains 200 bones in her body. Thanks for Michelle Nevins and Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, those 200 bones were reduced to 2,000. With Yuno's defeat, four Egyptian God Stand Users remain.

 ** _[Yuno Gasai – Bastet: RETIRED (Multiple bone fractures, completely incapacitated; unable to continue)]_**

* * *

 ** _Gang Break_**

 ** _Michelle Nevins  
Team Name: Team Nevins (Captain); Feral Beauty  
Nickname: Hermit Ghost  
Abilities: Psychic Powers, ESP Perk, Ghost Writer, Hermit Ghost (Spirit Caller), Spirit Photography  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Destructiveness: B  
Speed: B  
Range: A  
Durability: C  
Precision: C  
Developmental Potential: D_**

* * *

Yamabuki whined, "Where the hell are they?"

Asahi sighed, "Even a woman wouldn't take _this_ long to get dressed. Uh, no offense."

Yamabuki barked, "But they're taking forever!"

Chazz looked at his watch and said, "It's almost nine o'clock. Screw her. Let's just go meet with the others."

He then realized, as Asahi said, "You don't think… They could've encountered another enemy?"

Yamabuki gasped, "WHAT?"

Chazz huffed, "Good grief… Fuck the old hag… Don't bother looking for her."

He walked off, as Asahi yelled, "HEY! What was that for? CHAZZ!"

Yamabuki called, as she saw Yoko, "You wanna come along, Yoko? Cassandra may be waiting for you."

Yoko pranced off with the others, as Asahi moaned, "But I am getting hungry…"

Yamabuki said, "So am I… But I think Yoko is hungry, too. I can tell."

As they were walking, a woman in long green hair, done in a ponytail, wearing a white priestess robe, was watching them leave.

"While Nevins and Hadigan are busy with Gasai, I, Shion Sonozaki, will be the one to take down Chazz Princeton and Asahi Sakurai!"

Shion's body was shrouded in shadows, as she was next to fight The Gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Percival was given another mission by his boss, Neptuneman. He read the portfolio, and he asked, "Eh?"

Cy asked, "Wut is wong, Onii-chan?"

Percival said, "We got a case… but… Here, can you, uh, make heads to tails on this?"

He walked off, as he said, "I have to go visit Mizuki in AAW-New York. I wanna see how she's doing."

Cy called, as she read it, "SIR! Get to the car!"

Percival said, "Uh, yeah. You don't have to shout."

Cy cried, "NO! I mean… Enemies inbound! We hafta go and stop dem!"

She cheered, "I'll dwive~!"

He asked, as she pranced off, "Hey, wait! Hold on, you can drive?"

Cy said, "Jusshin by your wecowd, you sure can't. I am able to dwive to your des-din-ay-shun, widdou fail."

She added, "Also, you have no dwiver's license."

He groaned, as he was crushed, "Rub it in, you tiny freak…"

She barked, "I NOT TINY!"

She stated, "I also come with GPS and wadar. Can your blonde fwiend do that, too?"

Percival said, "Yeah… but not so much… Fine, I'm game. Lemme get dressed and go. Mizuki can wait."

They rushed to the car, as Cy was on the front seat. However, she was holding the steering wheel, but cannot reach the pedals. Cy moaned, "Aw, man…"

Percival said, "You're short, alright? And I'm insulting you, but you should've planned ahead."

Cy smiled, "Dat's okay, sir. When I say widdou fail… I MEAN IT!"

Her seat lowered down, as her feet reached the pedals. But now she cannot see the road. Cy said, "Never fear. While I cannot see, my GPS Wadar will be able to dwive to our loca-shun, widdou fail."

Percival facepalmed himself, and griped, "I miss Eri…"

The car drove off, heading to a part of New York, as a crime is being committed. But where?

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXV – The End_**

* * *

 ** _So it seems that Percival's got his hands full with a problem in New York. While The Gang has bested their fifth Egyptian God, four remain. Shion Sonozaki is next to face The Gang. What sort of evil powers does the Stand User have, and what's her motive on success?  
Find out in the next episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	109. Episode 36 Chapter 1

As the rest of The Gang is traversing around Cairo, Egypt, currently in Luxor, back in New York, Percival Gaynes was on his way to an important mission. But where?

Percival read the file, as Cy was driving, " _Daichi Taira_ … I've heard of him. Isn't he the promoter for the idol group _Star Drop_?"

Cy said, "Yeah. Taira is wanted by Fewal Beauty's Most Wan-ned Wist… and #8."

"Ah, he moved up the charts. Listen to these charges: _Public Trespassing, Promoting without a permit, vandalism, illegal product placement…_ And look at this charge! _Bank robbery, kidnapping, and false advertisement_. Not to mention _copyright infringement, stolen property without permission, plagiarism, self-conscious squee love, conduct becoming of a GL guy, jaywalking, littering…_ "

The car halted, as Percival crashed onto the front of the car. He moaned, "And… _assault and battery_ …"

Cy said, "Sowwy… Wed light…"

They stopped at a red light, as he griped, in annoyance, "HOW DID SHE DO THAT, WITHOUT SEEING THE ROAD?"

His voice echoed, as the car he was riding on was properly on the road. However, it was on the wrong lane. Percival regrabbed the files, as it showed a picture of Daichi, in his brown hair and blank look on his face. He said, "So, this is Taira Daichi… AHEM! Daichi Taira. Anyways, we should be able to find him, somewhere in New York. Cy, any idea where he is located?"

Cy said, "No. But the scannews weveal that he and his lady fwiends are working the nightclub in Ska-neck-iddy."

"Ska-neck-id-? Schenectady?!" Percival gasped, "Taira's in Schenectady!?"

Cy said, "No… He used to be. And then twaveled to Buffa-wo, Albany, Wo-chessa, Bwooklyn, and now in New Yolk Ziddy."

Percival smiled, "So far… I understand…" and shouted, "NOTHING!"

He griped, "If you're going to be helpful, at least speak clearly! I refuse to modify your voice module!"

Cy said, "Dat's fine. You don't hafta, since I'm built to assist ya, widdou fail."

He huffed, "And _stop_ saying _widdou_ , uh, _without fail_! How can this mission fail?"

Cy replied, "That…"

They were in gridlock, as Percival sighed, "You've never drove a car in America, before, have you?"

Cy said, "No…"

He sighed, "Fine… Take the right lane, when driving a two-lane street."

Cy smiled, "OHHHH, dat's wuddai did wong!"

She drove onto the right lane, as he sighed, "Well, we made it. Just remember to keep your eyes on the road, if you can see, that is. Driving takes eyesight…"

Cy said, "You dwive like SpongeBob."

Percival sighed, "At least _I_ had a license…"

The car continued to drive, heading to their destination, and the criminal: Daichi Taira.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXVI – Chapter 1: The Star Drop Idols!  
Paper Dolls! The Idol Stands!_**

* * *

They arrived at a local club in New York, as Cy said, "This is where Daichi and his gurls are located… Inside…"

Percival looked at the club and said, " _Club 58?_ I see they made a newer club."

He stepped out, as he said, "Cy, let's go. I'll show you how we do things in Feral Beauty."

They went to the entrance, as Cy said, "Lead the way, and do not cause a riot."

He said, "I'll be fine. I haven't blown a mission yet… … …yet I have a track record of failed missions…"

He growled, "Tohru Honda… TOHRU FUCKING HONDA! I cursed that name, until the day I die!"

Cy asked, "Isn't To-wu Honna dead?"

He growled, "She vexes me, even in death. She's the reason we're all in this mess…"

She replied, "Aw, there-there… She's gone forever, and never to come back…"

"NO, but new enemies spawn out, appearing to us, like hives!"

He calmed down and said, "Anyways, we have time to search. Remember, keep an eye out for the guy we're looking for."

Cy replied, "He's last seen inside Cwub Fiddy-eh."

He chuckled, "Ain't it cute?"

They arrived at the entrance, as he said to the bouncer, "Excuse me… Star Drop performing?"

He flashed his badge, "Percival Gaynes, Feral Beauty… This is my partner, uh…"

Cy introduced herself, "Cy Tokakushi, Fewa Beauty…"

The bouncer let them in, as Percival said, "Tokakushi?"

They walked to the table, and sat down. He said, "So, any idea when Star Drop is performing?"

Cy said, "Unsure. I'm not used to pop music."

Percival said, "I forgot. You're in your Day 1 job performance."

They waited, as three girls stepped onto the stage. The PA announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome three beautiful girls you can fall in love with: _Star Drop Stand_!"

Percival said, "Huh? _Star Drop Stand?_ That's a cool name."

The center girl, in a frilly red idol outfit, with long pink hair, done in along ponytail and a red bow, posed to the crowd, "Hello, everyone~! I am Sosogu Hoshifuri~!"

A girl in long blonde hair, wearing a green idol outfit and called, "I'm Korona Yuhi."

A girl in blue hair, in her blue outfit, called to the audience, "And I'm Shizuku Tsukino~!"

They cheered, "…and we're _Star Drop Stand_!"

Music played, as they sang their hit song " _Twinkling Star_ ".

 ** _NOTE:_** _By the way, in case you're wondering, these girls are from the anime "Pop Team Epic". Yes, I know it's from a fake anime within an anime, which later became an anthology manga, but they deserve more air time than Popuko and Pipimi. They're also called "Drop Stars", instead of Star Drop. My bad._

( _Star Drop Stand_ ): _Please! Remember-ah-ah!  
Sorry for wait, boys and girls!_

 _(Sosogu): It is an idol, who's the number of stars!  
(Korona): I'll go, with the guts!  
(S.D.S.): That's it about, Star Drop Stand!_

 _(Shizuki): Please get out of our way, through the melody!  
(Sosogu): Look at it, it hangs around!  
(S.D.S.): Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

They continued singing, as Percival said, "Reminds me of Asahi Sakurai's career… before joining us. Since she left her idol career, she's become a rocker in America. And since then, after a botched mission, she met Chazz Princeton. But still… The existence of Spirit Callers… it baffles me. I know this isn't Tohru Honda's evil work, but…"

He thought, as he was looking backstage, "Daichi Taira… Just who is he?"

Cy asked, "Sir, confused. But these gurls are pewfectly in unison, while they pose like dolls."

Percival said, "I don't see a problem with that. I bet _you_ pose like a doll."

Cy smiled, "Well, if you'd like, you can dwess me up."

Percival said, "Pass. You're an O.S. Sai, not a dress-up doll."

Cy pouted, "Well, I'm not fer dwess-up… I'm a useful andwoid device, widdou fail."

The music ended, as Percival said, "They're done. What say we have a word with these girls?"

They walked together, as they went to the backstage area. A bald bouncer with a beard called, "Hold it! Do you have access to backstage?"

Percival flashed his badge and said, "Percival Gaynes, FBI… I wish to speak with Daichi Taira and his idol group, _Star Drop Stand._ This is my partner, Cy Tokakushi."

Cy bowed, "Hewwo~!"

The security guard said, "Sir, what brings you to him? Do you have clearance?"

Percival barked, "I need no stinking clearance! I _am_ clearance! No, wait… Lemme start again. I happen to _know_ Mr. Taira, via the _Feral Beauty_ files. He's a wanted criminal, and I wish to speak to him, personally. Now, move."

The guard halted him, "Sir, Star Drop Stand is preparing for their next performance in five. Do not disturb them."

Percival growled, "Damn it, you!"

Cy called, "Sir, please calm down."

He growled, as he stepped back, "Fine. Lemme speak to him, right away… But give me a minute, first."

The guard said, "Sir, I think you should leave."

Percival was annoyed, as he was about to lose it. Cy whispered, "Sir, tone yourself… Your blood is rising…"

He calmed down and said, "One moment. I'm not leaving, without Mr. Taira."

He turned to Cy, "Hey, you're a combat droid?"

Cy replied, "Not really. But I _am_ programmed with a Defense Protocol."

He said, "Think you can subdue this loser for me? He's starting to piss me off."

Cy beeped, " _Ninja Mode_ or _Grappler Mode_?"

"Eh?"

" _Ninja Mode is fatal blows_ … Use as directed, and with warning…"

"Uh, too messy. Knock him out."

"Understood. _Defense Protocol – Level 2_."

"Level 2?"

"Level 3 will knock you out for days."

"Alright, fine…"

He said, as the guard was annoyed, "Sir, I'll give you one last chance. Let me in, or else!"

The guard said, "Sir, you did not understood me. I said that you two have to leave."

Percival smiled, "Fair enough."

He roared, "SIC HIM, CY!"

Cy roared, as she tackled the guard, using her grappling style. She tackled him down, breaking his spine, and knocking him out with a chop to the neck. She calmed down, as Percival said, "Sweet dreams."

He walked passed him, and said, "Good work, Cy. But go easy on the holds, next time. I think I heard a bone snap."

Cy said, "Fine. If that happens, I switch to Level 1."

Percival groaned, as he sighed, "Never mind…"

They walked to backstage, as Cy looked around, "Hmm… Daichi Taira's dwessing woom is somewhere. And wher'er he goes, so duz _Star Dwop Stand_."

He said, "See if you can scan it. You know his face… right?"

Cy scanned the rooms, as she searched for Daichi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Luxor, The Gang, separated from each other, were having a relaxing breakfast… everyone except Yamabuki and Chazz and Asahi, who were waiting for Michelle and Rook to return, but little do they know, they were too busy fighting Yuno Gasai, of the Egyptian Goddess, Bastet.

Yamabuki sighed, "What I wouldn't do for a moment like this…"

She whined, "Where are they? Where the hell are they?"

Asahi sighed, "Even a woman wouldn't take _this_ long to get dressed. Uh, no offense."

Chazz looked at his watch and said, "It's almost nine o'clock. Screw her. Let's just go meet with the others."

He then realized, as Asahi said, "You don't think… They could've encountered another enemy?"

Yamabuki gasped, "WHAT?"

Chazz huffed, "Good grief… Fuck the old hag… Don't bother looking for her."

He walked off, as Asahi yelled, "HEY! What was that for? CHAZZ!"

Yamabuki called, as she saw Yoko, "You wanna come along, Yoko? Cassandra may be waiting for you."

Yoko pranced off with the others, as Asahi moaned, "But I am getting hungry…"

Yamabuki said, "So am I…"

As they were walking, Yoko suddenly turned left. Yamabuki cried, "Hey, where are you going, Yoko?"

Yoko had already left to the alley, as Asahi said, "Forget her… She goes her way, we go _our_ way. Besides, she likes Cassie more than you, Yamabuki."

Yamabuki roared, "I TOLD YOU THAT FUCKING PUSSY'S USELESS!"

Asahi sighed, "Yamabuki…"

Chazz huffed, "Let's go."

Asahi tugged his ear and scolded, "OH, no! We're not going to eat, until we find out what happened to Rook and Miss Nevins! Understand?"

He held his ear, and moaned, "Fine… Jesus Christ, you're such a bitch…"

They decided to walk back to the hotel, to look for Michelle and Rook. Elsewhere, a boy was walking to the sandy beach shore, as he was smiling, thinking he wants to make himself a sand castle.

A woman in long green hair, done in a ponytail, wearing a white priestess robe, was watching them leave. The boy suddenly bumped into her, and soiled her robe with water. The woman growled, "Ew… What is this? Dirty water? All over my uniform…"

She turned to the boy, as he was scared. She smiled, "Oh… Very good… I see you're okay, little boy…"

The boy said, "Oh, forgive me, ma'am. You were in the way, and I didn't know."

The woman smiled and held his head, "Very good. How old are you?"

The boy held his fingers and said, "Four…"

The woman said, "Ah, very good. Where's your father now?"

The boy said, "He's working…"

"Very good. And your mom?"

"She's doing the laundry at home."

"Very good. And you're playing all alone in the park? It is dangerous to come here, all by yourself. I didn't want you to get hurt."

The boy smiled and nodded, but she clutched his shoulder.

"WELL, GOOD! AS PUNISHMENT FOR SOILING YOUR MUDDY WATER ALL OVER MY UNIFORM, I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU, YOU SNOT-NOSED BRAT!"

She grabbed the boy by the neck, and held her fist high, "If you'd be extra careful, you wouldn't have to soil my uniform! And being four years old, how are you going to pay me back? By washing my robe for me, as your mother will wash it, to make it up for your mistakes? I DON'T THINK SO, BECAUSE SHE'LL THINK OF ME AS A STRANGER! **YOU SPOILED SHITSTAIN!** "

 **POW!  
** She punched the boy. The boy ran home crying, as the woman dusted herself off. She then turned to the distance of where Yamabuki, Chazz, and Asahi were, and smirked evilly.

"While Nevins and Hadigan are busy with Gasai, I, Shion Sonozaki, will be the one to take down Chazz Princeton and Asahi Sakurai! They may be tough, but I'll do what I can to beat them!  
Very good, me."

Shion's body was shrouded in shadows, as she was next to fight The Gang.

 ** _[Shion Sonozaki – Egyptian God: Sethan]_**

Shion Sonozaki, one of the World Government's Top 3 wanted serial killers, behind Public Enemy #1: _The Sketch Artist Killer_. She is a Stand User, hired by Steven Nevins. Her Egyptian God is that of Sethan, the god of storms and violence. Since the Moji Mikisa came to pass, she has a habit of saying "Very Good", once in a while.

 **XXXXX**

They finally arrived at the hotel room. Chazz said, "Stay back, you guys. I'm going in."

Yamabuki smirked, "You do ya think you're talking to?"

He opened the door, as the room was empty. Chazz said, "They're not in here."

Asahi said, "Maybe in the bathroom?"

Yamabuki replied, "Who knows? And it doesn't seem _too_ strange, in this room."

Chazz looked in the bathroom and called, "Rook! Old Hag! You in there?"

He shut the door, as he said, "They're not here…"

Asahi said, "If they had left, they would call us."

She called the number to Scarlet, and asked, "Miss Riley, Agent Sakurai… Has Miss Nevins and Agent Rook come with you guys?"

Scarlet replied, "No, not yet. And where are you idiots? We've already had a delicious breakfast, without you guys! Lemme guess… Did Michelle Nevins suddenly threw her back out?"

Asahi growled, "Miss Riley! Be nice!"

Scarlet sighed, "I'm sorry. But breakfast isn't over, until 11. So, get your asses over here, NOW! Forget Miss Nevins and Rook!"

She hung up, as Yamabuki said, realizing what happened, "I think I know what it is… Chazz, Asahi, I do believe that it's obvious. I think something happened to them."

Chazz nodded, "Right."

 **XXXXX**

Outside, near the streets, Yoko was walking along the alleyway, and started to hear noise. She perched onto a trashcan and wiggled her ears.

"You're so clueless!" Yuno's voice called.

She leapt to the view of Yuno Gasai, fighting Michelle & Rook, while under Yuno's magnetism.

She giggled, and then laughed. She called out, "A Pincers Move?! You think I'm stupid to fall for a stupidly easy trick like that?"

She swung up a dagger, upwards, and roared, "LOOK ABOVE YOU!"

 **SLASH!  
** The power lines were slashed off, as live wires began to fly down towards Michelle & Rook.

Michelle cried, "THE POWER LINES?!"

Rook cried, "NO! We forgot! But wires are not metallic!"

Yuno cackled, "NO, BUT THE POWER LINES _ARE_ MAGNETIC!"

The live wires slithered closer, using their magnetic pull. Rook used his cane sword to slash forward the live wires, protecting himself. But Michelle, using Hermit Ghost, latched onto one of the wires, but barely survives. All Yoko could do was watch. She shrugged herself and left.

"I'll admit that Rook here has held his own, but you don't stand a chance, Nevins. The difference between my Divine Bastet and your Hermit Ghost… IS FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN COMPREHEND!"

* * *

Back in New York, Percival and Cy found the dressing room, as Percival knocked on the door. He called, "Excuse me, Daichi Taira?"

He called, "DAICHI TAIRA?! OPEN UP!"

Cy said, "Onii-chan! Stay back!"

She opened the door, as a boy in brown hair was sitting in the chair. He called, "Oh? Who are you?"

Percival closed the door and locked it. He said, "Sir, my name is Percival Gaynes, and this is my partner, Cy."

Cy waved to him, "Hewwo."

Daichi said, "Uh, can I help you?"

"You're Daichi Taira, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm their manager, and Sosogu's boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

He flashed his badge, as Cy boomed, "YOU'RE BUSTED!"

Percival said, "Like my friend says… I'm Percival Gaynes – _FBI_. You're under arrest."

Daichi barked, "On what grounds?"

Percival said, "A lot… We have your rap sheet."

He said, as Daichi stood up, "Seriously? Why do you have to be _that_ demanding?"

Percival boomed, "HEY! I'll ask the questions! Where's Star Drop Stand?"

Daichi said, "They're preparing the next show… but they might not do it, being they have problems…"

Cy asked, "Is he lying?"

She beeped, "OH! Something with a dark aura. What is it?"

Percival glared at him, "Come quietly… We'll give Star Drop Stand another show. But after that, it's their last! Your days as Manager are over!"

Daichi and Percival stared down, as Percival prepared himself. But Sosogu called, "Daichi-kun? What's going on over there?"

She and the others came out, as Daichi said, "Sosogu, please stay in your dressing rooms."

Percival said, "Sosogu Tokofumi?"

Sosogu said, "It's _Hoshifuri_!"

"So, I'm off. I'm arresting your boyfriend. He's wanted by Feral Beauty's most wanted list… Care to explain this?"

He showed the files to Sosogu, as she was sobbing, "Oh! Daichi-kun? No… Why?"

Daichi moaned, "Please, the waterworks, already?! Calm down!"

Sosogu sniffled, "How could this have happen? You trusted in us, and we suddenly turned into used bait for criminals… Daichi-kun…"

She giggled, "I LOVE YOU!"

She hugged him, as she giggled, "I can't believe it! You'd sink so low to finally make us famous than we were!"

Shizuku and Korona appeared, as Korona smiled, "Aw, Sosogu is happy."

Shizuku said, "Very happy."

Sosogu smiled, "Oh, thank you, sir. You exposed him the truth… But now, we get to perform a private song for you."

They lined up, as Percival asked, "Eh? What is going on?"

Star Drop Stand were in place, as they sang to him:  
 _(All): Lovely bliss! Lovely Bliss!  
(Sosogu): We're happy you helped out, for a friend!  
(Korona): We waited until the end!  
(Shizuku): Our friend to the end, we will not miss!  
(All): Is truly lovely bliss!_

 _(Korona): We know you him, and want to take him  
(Shizuku): But he belongs to us.  
(Sosogu): In fact you could say that he owns me  
(All): And everything in just!_

 _(Sosogu): So thank you, sir, you're just too kind  
You're just the guy, hard to find~!  
But Daichi-kun's the best to be~!  
Hottest guy around, across the sea~!_

 _(All): Oooh, ooh, ooh!  
Lovely Lovely Bliss!  
(Korona): Thank you so much! For all you care!  
(Shizuku): But you're not going anywhere…  
(Percival): _Wait, what?  
 _(Sosogu): We know exactly what you waaaaaaaaaaaaant…_

Their eyes turned red and hostile, as they sung demonically, " _And we know exactly… who you are…_ "

Percival gasped, as he cringed, "WHA-? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Cy cried, "I KNEW IT! These girls… They're… They're… EVIL!"

Percival gasped, "They're robots!"

Cy said, "No."

"They're aliens!"

"Twy again!"

"Demons!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh… monsters… wolves… oni? Ninjas? Zombies? Vampires? ANYTHING?"

Cy replied, "Neither."

Percival roared, "WELL WHAT THEN?"

Daichi was behind the girls, as he said, "You know, we did hear about your meddling with DNC's affair… Sosogu sang this song about your lovely bliss… and how you had a hand at helping ruin the future!"

Percival barked, "What are you talking about?"

Daichi said, "Next song!"

The girls danced, as Sosogu sang, "Percival Gaynes, we are… _Star Drop Stand!_ "

Shizuku posed, as Korona winked.

 _(Sosogu): We are the Paper Idols!  
We are Daichi-kun's harem!  
Let's be friends, for the future,  
since we are no human, there's no doubt about it._

 _(Korona): Future looks mighty bleak for you!  
It's all in the cards!  
Lord MIO has you pegged, for your meddling,  
and now your life will end!_

Percival gasped, "Lord… MIO?"

He then thought, "Wait a minute…"

Daichi smirked, "Yes… Figured it out, by now?"

 _(Shizuku): We're not human, but we are evil, as you know!  
We're represented by our hot boyfriend, Daichi-kun!  
So, prepare to fall, with musical love~!  
(All): Daichi-kun's our master!_

 _We are Star Drop Stand!  
We're your endgame!  
You and your meddling android  
will fall… all the saaaaaaaaaaame~!_

Percival then remembered, " _Star… Drop… Stand…_ "

He gasped, "No… NO! How is this possible?"

 _Percival remembered, a while back, after Michelle returned to Feral Beauty, and showed a picture of MIO, with her back turned. Michelle said to him, showing the picture, "MIO! This is the vampire that almost killed me, and the cause of the DNC's evil rule."_

 _Percival asked, "Okay… Why the scar? And why does she resemble big loser trash?"_

 _"THIS Big Loser Trash… is a trashbag whore of a skank's body, in which you do not know, by now!"_

 _Percival gasped, "No… You don't mean-?"_

 _Michelle yelled, "YES! MIO stole Stephanie McMahon's body, after she was killed by Broken Matt Hardy!"_

 _She then explained the situation, and how she is suddenly blessed with brand-new powers._

 _Weeks later, while the others were traversing to Egypt, Percival was getting reports from Michelle, learning of MIO's slaves, the Jewel People. He also learned of an old spirit form that has existed since 1988 – The Stands. Percival learned from Michelle that she's already befriended a Stand User, Yamabuki Suou, who was once MIO's slave, only for Rook to free her._

Cy said, "I'm afwaid it's inconclusive. These are unknown deities from another dimension!"

Percival growled, "No… Even worse off… Cy, I don't know what's going on, but these girls… You remember the files about an entity called Spirit Callers?"

Cy said, "Cowwek. I had it wecowded, fwom your desk, pwior to our de-paw-cha."

Percival growled, "How did I not guess sooner…? _Star Drop Stand…_ Cy, these are NOT Spirit Callers! Spirit Callers have the same powers as does its predecessors. They are physical manifestations of fighting spirits."

Cy said, " _Data updated._ What are these Spiwits doing as Pop Idols?"

Percival said, "That's because they're NOT Spirit Callers!"

Cy asked, "What are they, actually?"

He stood up and said, " _Star Drop Stand_ … It rings a bell, Daichi Taira… Sosogu, Korona, and Shizuku… They're…"

He pointed at them, as he cried, "THEY'RE STANDS!"

Cy gasped, " _ERROR! ERROR!_ But that is im-posse-cable! Stands were intwoduced in the era of DIO!"

Percival said, "I knew something funny was going on… Spirit Callers… Jewel Women… Stands… I knew there was something wrong with you, Daichi Taira!"

Daichi smirked, "Good to hear from you… human…"

The girls stood straight, dancing lightly in rhythm, as he said, "You're so right, Percival Gaynes… You and your blonde robot intervened in Lady Anna's plans. Lord MIO finds you very naughty…"

His voice started to crack, as he continued, "But you should know by now… Time is of the essence. Lord MIO and Lord Nevins know about you, and how you're not of pure heart. Good call for the man who started the Moji Mikisa's nightmare, long ago!"

The idols stripped down, as they were in pink, green, and blue chrome skin. They were completely naked, with their body parts similar to joints and exoskeletons.

Sosogu sang, " _We are Daichi-kun's Paper Dolls!_ "  
Korona sang, " _We are his 3-for-1 Stand!_ "  
Shizuku sang, " _And now that you see our true form…_ "

They pointed at him, and sang, " _DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!_ "

They charged at him, as Percival grabbed Cy's arm and yelled, "RUN!"

They ran off, as Daichi laughed, "YES! RUN! RUN AWAY, YOU IMPURE COWARD!"

He laughed evilly, as Percival and Cy ran out the back way. He bawled, as he was running, shouting in a fast-pace manner, "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE STANDS? THIS MOJI MIKISA AU MIND FUCK IS FUCKING CRAZY! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE JOINED THE OTHERS IN EGYPT! SWEET JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH, I GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE! STAR DROP STAND IS GOING TO KILL ME! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

He and Cy ran back to the car, as Cy cried, "SIR! WAIT! You're not authorized to dwive!"

Percival was behind the wheel, and cried, "It's better to run away from these harpies! Three Stands is almost enough for me to take! Cy, buckle up, and give me a GPS radar to a safe place!"

Cy beeped, "On it!"

She buckled up, as Percival drove away, really fast. Star Drop Stand went after him, as they sang " _You can run… but you cannot hide!_ "

Percival was in his road rage mode, again, only his road rage is road fright.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU LOSERS! CAN YOU NOT SEE I AM IN CONSTANT FEAR? YOUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER, AND NOT JUST BECAUSE OF ME, WHICH IS WHAT I MEAN, BECAUSE I'M THE VICTIM HERE!"

He pushed the accelerator down, as the three female Stands chased after him. Percival thought, "If I know Michelle's intel on Spirits and Stands, it's this… The farther the Spirit Caller and Stand is from its user, the weaker the thing is."

He continued to drive, as the Stands ran after him, as their heads changed into helmets. The pink Stand wore a bunny helmet, while the blue one has a bear helmet, and the green one has a cat helmet. Percival grumbled, as he was looking at the rear-view window, "WHY? Why do they have to be freaky?"

Cy said, "Sir, I'm afraid that they cannot slow down! They are off the charts in power levels!"

Percival cried, "What does the scouter say about their power levels?"

Cy replied, " _Analyzing… Analyzing… **CODE RED!** Danger levels extremely high!_"

He sighed, "Lemme guess… 530,000?"

"Higher than that!"

"FUCK! Why do I always get stuck in the hard jobs? These Stands, they're evil, not just talented and cute, but they act like robotic idols!"

Cy replied, "There are simply psychic energy entities, made from a person's fighting spirit. How come you're not fighting back?"

He whined, "I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PURE HEART! Since Tohru Honda came to being, and I let her cause chaos, prior to her death, I don't deserve one! I hate it so! I HATE IT! Now, I'm going to die!"

He wept, as he was driving fast, "And I have _no one_ to help meeeeeeeeee!"

He roared, "OTHER THAN _YOU_ , TINY LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS!"

She replied, "Wow… You're lonely…"

"My wife's in Egypt, along with the others, Mizuki's incapacitated, Aya's gone somewhere, and I cannot contact anybody else!"

"It's not your fault, onii-chan."

"I can't stop! Not with those demonic harpies after me!"

"Daichi will pay for her crimes!"

"Her? What do you mean _her_?"

"I examined his bodily functions, and I learned that he's a she. She's female!"

"The voice cracking? Wait…"

He held an EB radio speaker and said, "Attention, Daichi Taira! Come on out and show yourself! I know exactly who you are now!"

The car stopped, as Daichi appeared in front of them. He gasped, as Cy cried, "Whoa! She's fast!"

Daichi smirked, "So, you know who I am, and how I power up three Stands, resembling Star Drops. They are my hot girl idols, _Star Drop Stand_."

Percival growled, "You hussy… You used Daichi's persona, to kill me, would you? I think I remember that Daichi Taira is a slacker!"

Daichi smiled, "Oh, you figured me out? I bet the android scanned me, knowing full well of who I am."

His voice changed to female and said, "But since you know who I really am, lemme clarify on your target, Daichi Taira. I've already killed him, and donned his persona, only to make you believe he did it, when in actuality, it's me."

He opened his shirt, showing a busty female chest, wearing a dark blue blazer, and called, "I am the Stand User of _Paper Muse_ , the trifecta of Cute Pop Idols. Sosogu, Shizuku, and Korona are my Tri-Stand, three Stands, powered by one user!"

He showed his bare cleavage and showed a round orange gem above it, "And as you see, I am the gem of the Sunstone! _Harasho!_ And my name's NOT Daichi Taira!"

He revealed-, no, _She_ revealed herself to be a woman in long blonde hair, done in a ponytail, and with blue eyes. She boomed out, "I am Eli Ayase – _The Jewel Woman of the Sunstone_!"

 _Love Live's Eli Ayase_

Percival growled, "A Stand User… and a cross-dresser!"

Eli gasped, "EHHHHHHHH?"

She complained, "HEY, Shu-, SHUT UP! I did that as a disguise, you moron! You want to arrest me for murder towards one of your Most Wanted fugitives?"

Percival cleared his throat and said, "…as a matter of fact… Yes!"

He called, "You're a murderer! While I admit that killing Daichi was the right thing to do, it's _still_ punishable by law to arrest you! But now that I see that _you're_ behind this, wielding a gem above your boobs _and_ three Stands at once, I won't go easy on you!"

He prepared, as he called, "I hear about you, Eli Ayase, of Russian descent? I'm actually opposite of you! I'm of Ukrainian descent, since my grandmother was born in Ukraine."

" _Harasho!_ So, we blood of the Soviet Union? So be it… _comrade_!"

They prepared to fight, as Cy said, "Uh, onii-chan, not to be wude, but… what about her Stands, coming this way?"

Percival said, "Let them come. Her musical muse, her trifecta of Stands, don't scare me!"

Eli smirked, "In that case, comrade, let me show you musical trifecta you've _ever_ met!"

The trio of Stands, her _Paper Muse_ , appeared around Percival, as Eli smirked, "Your move, comrade."

Percival said, "Likewise."

They stared down for a full 30 seconds. Percival made the first move.  
 **ZOOM!  
** And grabbed Cy, running away. Eli shouted, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Percival was in tears, and he screamed out, "I CAN'T DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! How can I beat her? Four against two, and Cy's not for fighting!"

Cy called, "Uh, yes, I am. I am programmed for-."

"SHUT UP! Or I'll send you back in pieces!"

He and Cy ran off, away from Eli and her Stands. But apparently, he only did that, to strategize. He kept running, as he thought, "I can beat Eli Ayase in her own game. The only question is… HOW?"

* * *

 ** _So, in New York, Percival and Cy encounter the Sunstone, Eli Ayase, and in Luxor, the battle against Shion, of Divine Sethan, is about to start!  
Stay tuned to the next exciting chapter, and see how it unfolds!_**

* * *

 ** _EXTRA – "Hoshiiro Girl-Drop opening" from Pop Team Epic  
_** _(S.D.S.): PLEASE! Remember ha-ah!  
Sorry for the wait, everyone!_

 _(Sosogu): It is an idol, who's the number of stars!  
(Korona): I'll go, with the guts!  
(S.D.S.): That's it about, Star Drop Stand!_

 _(Shizuki): Please get out of our way, through the melody!  
(Sosogu): Look at it, it hangs around!  
(S.D.S.): Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

 _(Shizuku): I want to entertain you  
(Korona): From your own imagination  
(Sosogu): The future to imagine is  
(S.D.S.): SMILE & CUTE_

 _So now…  
Let's go…  
With me, and…  
Keep! On! Moving!_

 _Sparkling colors  
starts story of just you and me  
You, ba-dump, Me, ba-dump  
Us, ba-dump, twinkling stars  
Together forever_

 _I'll say it (Heart thump)  
I'll say it (Heart thump)  
I love you…_

 _Hoshiiro Girl-drop!_

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	110. Episode 36 Chapter 2

_Let's rewind to back in Egypt…_

Meanwhile, back in Luxor, Shion was tailing Chazz, Asahi, & Yamabuki, as they were traveling along the road. Shion was behind the others, as Yamabuki started to sense something. She whispered, "That aura…"

She turned around, and Shion gulped. She said, as she looked around, "Contacts… Did I lose a contact?"

Yamabuki sighed, "Interesting…"

She and Shion stared down, as Chazz and Asahi had already left. Yamabuki said, "Say, why do you keep following us, and staring at our backs?"

Shion said nothing, as Yamabuki stated, "You got a murderous soul inside of you. You're crazy, if you think you can follow me, nonchalantly."

Shion looked around, and asked, "Sorry, were you speaking to me? Sorry, I couldn't see, without my contacts."

"Contacts? You see fine. Why are you walking towards us?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you were my friends. We came here from Japan to go sightseeing."

She looked around and said, "And I was looking for a coin I dropped."

Yamabuki snarled, "Coin? You said it was a contact."

Shion gulped, as Yamabuki glared, "So, which is it you're looking for?"

She picked up a coin and said, "Oh! Wait! My mistake~! Here's the coin I found. I lost my change."

Yamabuki said, "Yeah? Then PROVE IT!"

She summoned Ninja Chariot, as Yamabuki called, "YOU KNOW WHAT? Time to find out the truth, you hentai!"

She lunged at her, but Shion avoided it, using her shadows. Yamabuki growled, "So, it's true! You're a Stand User!"

Shion's shadow lunged at her, but Yamabuki avoided it, "That was close!"

Shion grinned, as she said, "Well put, Yamabuki Suou…"

She dashed off, as she cried, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

She called out, as she chased her, "CHAZZ! ASAHI! THE ENEMY! A STAND USER IS HERE! I'M HOT ON HER TRAIL!"

Asahi called, "Yamabuki?"

Chazz turned to Yamabuki, who was running, "Huh?"

Asahi called out, "YAMABUKI!"

Chazz asked, "Where'd she go?"

Yamabuki called back, "I'M OVER HERE! GUYS! FOLLOW ME!"

Yamabuki continued to chase after Shion, who's running through the alleyway.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXVI – Chapter 2: The Darkest World Within!  
Shion & Sethan's Horror Show!_**

* * *

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Yamabuki yelled, as she chased after her, "I swear to god, I know my _JoJo_! If you so much turn me into a damn kid, I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, the area turned darker, and cried out, "HEY! Where are you going? Why the hell is it getting dark? It's only 9 in the morning! And why the hell is she running so fast? HEY!"

The area continued to grow dark and foggy, as Yamabuki cried, "HEY! What in the-? Why is it getting foggy? It's black and misty… EUGH! Where am I?"

 **WHAM!  
** She tripped and fell to the ground. She groaned, "Owww… Ungh, where am I?"

She got up and dusted herself off. She rubbed her head and moaned, "Man… What a blow. For a second I thought it'd be dark already… and it's only morning."

She looked around, as it was dimmed and dark, looking like a small Japanese town. It was covered in a thick fog, as Yamabuki was surrounded. She coughed, as she called, "Hello? What the hell is this? Ungh… This is disgusting… Is Enyama alive again? What does she have against me?"

She looked around the dark land, as she said, "Weird… … …I am simply in an area, which feels like something out of horror show… That woman… she has the same horrific shadows as her Stand… whatever this is… But why do I feel a stream of hate and terror? The aura is like… demonic…"

She continued to walk around, and sniffled, "Myuu-Myuu should be in my place, but she's such a wuss. She's into this…"

She heard voices, as she was scared. She suddenly saw a shadow that resembles Shion, and then cried, "HEY! The woman from before!"

She tried to move, as she was scared. She saw the girl. But she vanished, as Shion said, from behind, "Do you know why this is happening to you?"

Yamabuki shivered, as she didn't turn around, "That's the power of my Divine Sethan, god of storms and violence. And hence the emphasis on violence… because I love to make people bleed… especially you, Yamabuki Suou."

Yamabuki turned around, but Shion ensnared the trap made by her. She was flung towards the trees and crashed onto the bark. Shion said, "Welcome to _my_ world, bitch!"

Yamabuki suddenly got caught in the branches, as she was trapped. She cried, "YAAAGH! What the hell is this? What kind of tree is this?"

Shion stripped herself, showing a dark blue bra and panties, as she said, "I needed a change of clothes… but don't worry, I have my scars healed, from the last time I died…"

Her body regenerated; and then suddenly quick changed to an orange shirt and black shorts. She had a white lab coat on and said, "I am for revenge… Revenge on what Satoshi, Keiichi, Mion, and everybody that did me wrong! Everyone except Rena, whom I will avenge, after she died by your brutes' hands!"

She smirked, "Now that I trapped you, you're not going anywhere. You're in my world now, and your ninjutsu wouldn't work against me."

Yamabuki was shaken, "She's right… I can't break free… My body is freezing…"

Shion smirked, "Has the time come, already? Preying on the weak, that's good for me… _Very good_ , me."

Yamabuki broke free, as Shion viewed a mirage of Chazz and Asahi, in the distance. Shion grinned, "I have to tell you quietly on this… Preying on the weak is what I love… maybe too much! To me, I'm not right in the head. But you know the old saying: " _If you think you're weird, then you're not weird enough_ ". So I am weird, right? I'm actually sane. But either way, I won't lose to a cowardly and helpless ninja like you!"

 **PUNT!  
** She kicked Yamabuki in the ribcage, as she coughed up blood. Yamabuki was sent flying to the branches, caught in the thick leaves. Shion cackled evilly. However, Asahi overheard the sound, as Chazz asked, "You hear something?"

Asahi said, "It's nothing… I thought I heard Yamabuki…"

They continued searching, as Yamabuki was trapped in a tree, inside Shion's world. Shion smirked, "My mission is to destroy you, ninja… along with the rest of you interlopers."

Yamabuki moaned, "I can't get out! Damn it, let me out of here!"

Shion reached for her coat and said, "Oh, I'll let you out… What to use on you, a helpless little ninja, like you…"

She pulled out a gun, with a silencer attached, and replied, "I would torture you softly and painless, but I'm bored, already. So, I'm going to kill you, straight away."

She fired her gun at Yamabuki. But they bounced off of her. Shion gasped, as Ninja Chariot appeared, with its blade nicked. Shion growled, "Damn… I thought for sure that the scared you are, the weaker you cannot unleash your Stand. So, I guess that you have a dull blade?"

Yamabuki's Stand's katana was dented, as Yamabuki cried, "HUH? How did it dull my Chariot's katana?"

Shion smirked, "Weak, when timid… Since my Divine Sethan made your timid and frightened, it makes your Stand weak and vulnerable. My Divine Sethan created my own spitting image of the world I grew up in… and endless black as blood sky, filled with woe, misery, and hate… Courage is all you need… and it just so happens that it eclipses everything you stood for, Yamabuki!"

Shion's shadow reappeared, as Shion held up an axe. She smirked, "You get it now, ninja dork? Very good…"

She wielded a black axe and said, "I lost my older machete and knives, when I was dead… but gained so much more from the man that brought me here… And don't worry… Mion will take care of it… Attaboy, kid!"

Mion, her shadow, emerged from the ground, as she was with long green hair, and her body was naked and all-black as the night. Her eyes opened, showing demonic blue eyes. This was Mion, named after Shion's dear twin sister, a.k.a. the Divine Sethan.

Shion smiled, as Mion held a shadowy axe, "Yamabuki Suou, meet _my_ Stand – my dear sweet sister, _Divine Sethan_!"

Mion swung down, as Shion roared, " **YOU'RE MINE! DIE, YAMABUKI!** "

 **CLANG!  
** Ninja Chariot deflected the axe, but its katana blade broke off, from the tip. Shion laughed, "That dull knife?"

But what she didn't know was that it ricocheted off the trees and landed on Shion's neck, wounding her. She screamed in pain, as Yamabuki cried, "Serves you right, asshole! I meant for you to take the shot, so Chariot can fire a bank shot towards your neck!"

Shion held her neck in pain, as Yamabuki broke free. She hopped down and ran off. She figured that she cannot fight Shion, with her courage shattered. She dashed off in super speed, which is her normal speed, and Shion removed the blade from her neck. She sobbed, "Shit, that hurts… I can't let her make a fool out of me!"

She looked and saw that Yamabuki vanished. She growled, "Damn that little ninja bitch… How dare she try to sabotage my brilliant re-revenge! To protect and assure my pride, I'll beat her to death!"

She ran off, looking for Yamabuki, hiding somewhere in the woods. In a dark shack, Yamabuki was hiding in the shadows, and said, "So… This woman is evil… and I bet Steven Nevins hired her to kill me… Damn old fart! He'll get his! Since it's come down to this…"

She breathed deeply and held up some scrolls in her hand. She said, "I have plenty of drawings in me… I have to show courage, or else I'm dead. This is my ninjutsu, not my Stand. Ninja Chariot's too risky, so I must best this freak, controlling her bloodlust. I can't believe I am resorting to _this_ now…"

Yamabuki's signature ability: _materialization_. She creates drawings that come to life, whether living or dead, or person or thing, and acts as a replica of the drawing created.

She thought, "If she comes here, I'll strike with my ninjutsu… I'm not good in offense with it, but it works as support. My Stand, however, does the attacks for me."

She waited, as Shion was looking for her.

* * *

While in New York, Percival, with Cy on his back, was running for his life, as he was being chased by the Star Drop Stand girls, who are actually Stands, created by Eli Ayase, who disguised herself as Daichi Taira.

Percival cried, "DAMN IT! I AM RUNNING FROM RIDICULOUS ANDROID GIRLS! But they're not robots… They're Stands! Why do I not have a pure heart?"

Sosogu sang, as she was leading the group, " _You cannot win! Your impurity triumphs you!_ "

Korona sang out, " _You hobble on your legs, but it won't, be, true!_ "

Shizuku continued, " _Just because you're a meddler, you cannot defeat us!_ "

Percival groaned, "Just what I needed: _Singing Stepford Stands_!"

Eli called, as she was dashing spot to spot, "You're all but surrounded! That android you carry is useless against you! Small as she is, she weighs you down, making you helpless!"

Cy said, "She's right. Should I drop down and run with you?"

Percival barked, "Save your strength. You and I need to stop this. Would you assist me in battle?"

Cy nodded, "Correct. But not while people are in danger!"

She beeped, "Turn left here."

Percival boomed, "I'll turn right!"

He turned right, as the Stands turned left. He smirked, "See? Eli's stupid enough to-!"

Shizuku appeared in front of them, as she sang, " _Nice Try! Who stupid now?_ "

Korona smiled, " _Who's stupid now?_ "

Sosogu sang, " _Who's stupid nooooooooooow?_ "

Percival griped, "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, **SHUT! UP!** "

Cy sighed, "Well, it didn't work, anyway…"

They prepared to punch, as they belted their tunes, " _Die~!_ "

Cy and Percival separated, as they avoided the assault. He called, "3-on-2 isn't good odds. If you can prove yourself, assist me in battle."

Cy beeped, "Error. It is now _4-on-2_. Do not forget. The Stands are controlled by _one_ person: Eli Ayase."

Percival griped, "Damn… I realized that to beat the Stand, you must incapacitate the Stand User… But would I incapacitate _one_ , or _all_?"

Sosogu smiled, " _If you want to beat our master, you have to beat…_ "  
They sang out, " _All! Of! USSSSSSSSS!_ "

Percival sighed, "Singing Stands… Now they answer my question… Eli Ayase, you're finished!"

He prepared to fight, as he thought, "My only option left… is to destroy the Stand User! It means I have to plow through these three, before I meet her."

He called out, "BRING! IT! ONNNNNNNNNNN!"

He revved his arms up, as Eli smirked, "The Order Tempests… How noble. Too bad my girls are wind-resistant."

Percival said, "Wind resistant? I'll show you gales of justice!"

He landed air uppercuts, creating vortexes and tornadoes. He roared, " ** _Order Tempest Cyclone!_** "

The Stands dodged it, as he cried out, " _Dobre!_ They dodged my Cyclones!"

Eli laughed, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I am big winner! I am going to kill you! And kill you, and kill you! I promise you!"

Percival snarled, " _Vy zlyy virnyy!_ " meaning " _You wicked witch!_ " in Ukrainian.

Eli laughed, "Hahahahahahaha! _YA zloy? YA ostanavlivayu tebya, zloy chelovek!_ " as it means " _I wicked? I'll stop you, you evil man!_ " in Russian.

She called out, " _Ukrainian Dog!_ "

They attacked, as Percival shouted, "I'm American, but of Ukrainian decent, you Communist dog!"

Cy roared, " _DON'T_ be so wacist!"

Percival said, "Sorry."

Cy called, "I'll fight the Stand Trio! Go to her and end it!"

Percival rushed to Eli, as Eli blocked his punches and kicks, "Not so tough, are you? Do you know who I am? Percival Gaynes, the original member of The Gang! Member #3!"

He landed a swift right to her face, as she snarled, "No! I will not let you!"

She socked at his face, and he landed a swift palm strike to her left eye. He yelled, clawing at her face, "RIGHT BACK AT YA, CUNT!"

Eli snarled, breaking free, "Grrrrr… **DAMN YOU!** "

 **POW!  
** She landed a swift kick to the jaw, and Percival lands a straight right to the chest, near the Power Core on her body. The brawling continues, as Cy was surrounded by the three Stands that were once Star Drop Stands. Percival and Eli clashed, as they growled at each other. It was a war of international flavor: A Japanese woman, who's also a Stand User, of Russian decent…  
An American man, whose powers are of the wind, of Ukrainian decent…  
A war pitting ancestors of the now-defunct Soviet Union; what will Stand tall, in this war between the modern-day 21st Century version of Rocky vs. Drago?

Percival lands a swift right kick to Eli's head, but Eli dodged it easily. Eli did a backflip and raised her hands on a dismount. She grinned, "Unlike you, old man, you're aware that I am flexible and nimble, as a prima ballerina."

He snarled, "I'll give you your _Swan Lake Song_!" and grumbled, "Damn. That came out wrong."

Eli barked, "How could you say _that_? Of course it was wrong? You and your battle puns!"

He landed a swift left and right, as Eli dodged each attack. He roared, punching and kicking, "HOLD STILL! Why won't you go down?"

Eli said, "You forced me to put my hand down on this! You, and your allies… ALL WILL SUFFER!"

She boomed, as she ducked the last punch, and landed a swift knee to the gut. But he caught it with a massive right leg guillotine strike. Eli dodged out of the way, as she panted, "Why suffer, Percival Gaynes? It's been _your_ fault, you know?"

He asked, "What did you say?"

Eli's eyes flashed red, as she boomed, "Your kind, they always prevail… but you're like none of them, because you fail."

The Stands sang, as Cy defended herself, " _Uh-oh! Master has gotten mad-mad-mad-mad-mad-mad-mad-mad-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_ "

Eli landed a swift supersonic punch to his stomach, as she roared, "YOU'RE WEAK! LORD MIO HAS YOU PINNED!"

She stated, " _Percival Gaynes is considered cannon-fodder to The Gang. While he was responsible for a past moment, it makes him soft, realizing that he never trained, only to focus on closure of some false goddess, who's already dead_. That is you."

He growled, seething and writhing in pain, "You don't know me… You never knew about me…"

 **SOCK!  
** Eli lands a huge fast left, and said, "Wrong! You're as weak as your coffee! You pig of a human being!"

Eli called, "Leave the android! Ladies, attack this man!"

Percival growled, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Eli said, "Closure. _Harasho_ , you shall be a fine prisoner… and the android, well… She can be scrap metal…"

Cy shivered, as Percival coughed, "Cy… Run…"

The Stands went to Percival, as Sosogu sang, " _This fight is won! Master has achieved vengeance! The DNC is now cleansed._ "

Percival moaned, "STOP! SINGING!"

Korona landed a knee to the spine and called, " _You are handsome, but weak! That makes you a loser!_ "

Shizuku delivered a right hook to his face, and sang out, " _You are smart, and a mind of Einstein! But your brains are soft like your muscles!_ "

Sosogu landed a dropkick to the abdomen, as she sang, " _And your past will never escape you! You're a hero, with one fatal flaw!_ "

They harmonized, " _It's all… you… It's all… you…_ "

Eli went closer, as Cy ran for it. Cy cried, "SIR! Hang on! I have to get help!"

Eli smirked, "Leave her. She's useless… and here I thought that this android was a challenge to me."

She stomped on his chest, and he coughed out blood. She said, "Percival Gaynes… Now, you shall see what happens… when you face the glory of _Paper Muse_. Lady Anna's death is now avenged, in spite of you and your meddling mortals!"

Percival moaned, as he was coughing, "Farra… Eri… I'm sorry…"

Eli smirked, as she winked, "I win."  
 **PUNT!  
** She knocked Percival out, with a deadly kick to the face.  
Percival Gaynes of Feral Beauty… a member of the original The Gang… a man that was the John Lennon of the Superhero Reckless Rock band…

Eli laughed heartily, "OHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! OHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! OHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

…was defeated…

Eli then called out, "Now… We'll deal with your friend, later. You're coming with me."

She dragged him away, as she took him someplace. This is possible that Percival may be held hostage.

* * *

 ** _Gang Break!_**

 ** _Percival Gaynes  
Team Name: Feral Beauty  
Pure Heart: No  
Abilities: Intel, wind powers, martial arts  
Destructiveness: C  
Speed: B  
Range: A  
Durability: D  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: D_**

* * *

Back in Luxor, or in Shion's nightmarish realm, Yamabuki was hiding in the shadows, waiting for Shion to arrive. Shion was close by, as she was armed with her axe. Yamabuki waited, until she saw Asahi and Chazz. She then gasped and thought, "Huh? Chazz? Asahi? Why are-?"

She growled, "They can't hear me… If they know, I should warn them that the enemy is here. But how can I warn them? They do not remember me here."

She then whispered, "Hmm… Only one way out… I have to send them a message from another dimension."

She pulled out a drawing of a cartoon character with nekomimi long blue hair, and revealing warrior armor. She then said, "One of my favorite works… _Moé-tan_! She's from _Moé Moé Hunter_ and _Moé Moé After School_! _Moé-tan_ is my best work! But can Asahi & Chazz believe it? Never thought I'd get to use it, to contact from another world… but this is the first time, since I joined The Gang on their quest in Egypt, I get to use my ninjutsu."

She whispered, flicking her paper, "ARISE, MY PUPPET!"

Moé-Tan appeared, as she resembled Yamabuki, only with her furry uniform. Yamabuki said, "Make sure that the Stand User doesn't see you. Go warn Chazz Princeton and Asahi Sakurai. They're the two in black hair. Chazz has a black coat."

Moé-Tan bowed, "Yes, Master Yamabuki."

She departed, as she went to find Chazz & Asahi. Yamabuki said, as she was worried, "At this rate, her visibility is possible, but she has lots of time on her hands, including her lifespan. It's only temporary, but enough to get me out of here. And more importantly, that Stand User may find me, if Moé-Tan somehow is spotted."

She held another scroll and said, "Another Yamabuki Special, underway… I have to counteract her attacks… I'll have time to prepare a weapon… I know~!"

She figured out what to create, but…  
The door bust open, as Shion grinned, by the doorway, "Very good… me…"

Yamabuki shrieked, as she was spotted, "OH, NO!"

Shion grinned, "You think I'm stupid to sense your ninjutsu? You ninjas are stealth, but you forget… You're in _my_ world… Very good!"

Yamabuki trembled, as she was trapped. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

What now? Shion has Yamabuki cornered, as she sent help to retrieve the others. Is Yamabuki doomed to be another body in a Japanese Horror Anime, or will Chazz & Asahi come to her rescue?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	111. Episode 36 Chapter 3

The door bust open, as Shion grinned, by the doorway, "Very good… me…"

Yamabuki shrieked, as she was spotted, "OH, NO!"

Shion grinned, "You think I'm stupid to sense your ninjutsu? You ninjas are stealth, but you forget… You're in _my_ world… Very good!"

Yamabuki trembled, as she was trapped. What now? She cried out, "NO WAY!"

She summoned Chariot, and called out, "DAMN YOU!"

Both the katana and Mion's axe clashed, but Yamabuki was in pain. Shion cackled, "You failure!"

Yamabuki groaned, as she was dropped down, "No way I can overpower her… She's that intimidating!"

Shion was closer, as Yamabuki shivered, "Come on, _Moé-tan_ … Hurry and get help… before she butchers me alive!"

Shion clasped her neck, strangling her, "Yamabuki! You say that you'd show courage in this land… Well, you forget… I've _already_ taken it from you!"

She was losing breath, as Shion cackled, with her eyes demonic. She couldn't break free from her grip.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXVI – Chapter 3: To The Rescue!  
Embrace and Fight the Hate!_**

* * *

In the daytime area of Luxor, Yamabuki's drawing, _Moé-tan_ , came towards Asahi & Chazz. Asahi gasped, "OH!"

Moé-tan said, "Asa! Chazz! You guys! Terrible news! An enemy Stand User has-!"

Asahi cried, "What? Yamabuki? Why are you wearing cosplay?"

Moé-tan said to her, "I'm not! Master Yamabuki is in trouble!"

Chazz asked, "Wait… You're not Yamabuki?"

Moé-tan replied, "Believe me… This girl, green hair, curvy body… She's going to kill Master Yamabuki!"

Asahi gasped, as Chazz groaned, "Oh, good grief… Where is she?"

Moé-tan explained everything, including what Shion can do, including take a shadow form. Asahi said, "But if she's in another world, we have to get in there."

Moé-tan stated, as she was fading away, "My time's almost up… You have to find the girl, the one with the Stand User. DO NOT let her take anything from you! Enter her realm, down that way!"

She vanished, as Asahi gasped, "YAMABUKI!"

Chazz said, "She's just a fake. But deep down, that's Yamabuki's soul."

Asahi picked up a sheet of paper, with Moé-tan on it. She hugged it and said, "I promise. We'll rescue you, Yamabuki."

She called, "There's no time to waste. The others will have to wait! Chazz, it's just you and me!"

Chazz nodded, "Hm. You heard what the girl said?"

Asahi replied, "Yes, I do. We'll have to find the enemy's realm, and beat her in her own game."

She dashed off, but Chazz said, "Hold on! The enemy has a realm, so how the hell can we find it, if we run into the Stand User?"

Asahi stopped, as she moaned, "Oh… I guess… It's a bust, then…"

Chazz shook his head and said, "Good grief. Quit your bitching, and come on!"

He walked off, as Asahi cried, "OH! Wait for me!"

They headed off, looking for Shion. Finding Yamabuki in Shion's dark realm is difficult. So, their best bet is to find Shion, and then defeat her, before they get sucked into her world.

 **XXXXX**

Yamabuki was struggling, but kicked onto Shion's chest. She broke free and said, "Missed me!"

Shion yelled, "Damn you!"

She tripped her down and smiled, "Do you feel despair?"

Yamabuki landed on the floor, as Shion throttled her down to the floor, "I'LL MAKE THIS QUICK!"

She cackled and laughed, as Yamabuki was suffocating. But she smirked, as she had a spare piece of paper in her hands. She flicked her wrist, as Shion giggled, "Do you feel true despair, Yamabuki Suou? You will die, knowing that you've got no fear-! Uh, why are you smiling?"

Yamabuki gagged, "Oh… nothing… except I have… **THIS!** "

 **SLASH!  
** Shion was slashed in the face by a stray small garden rake. She roared in pain, "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD THERE BE A SMALL RAKE IN THIS SHACK?"

Yamabuki said, "You forget one thing… Ninjas never reveal their secrets to enemies."

Shion yelled, "IF YOU WERE A MAIN CHARACTER, YOU WOULD'VE NOT DONE THAT! THAT WAS VERY BAD! VERY BAD INDEED!"

Yamabuki roared, "GO TO HELL!"

She punted her in the face, and then ran out of the shack, heading to a small abandoned building, which was rundown and deteriorating. Yamabuki thought, "Huh… This looks familiar… But I have to run, before this psycho kills me! Come on, Moé-tan! Don't lemme down!"

Shion growled, "You little brat… You want to die from my grip, you coward? You're entering _my_ domain, you punk!"

Yamabuki rushed inside, as Shion called, from the echoes, "Come now… Tread carefully… Mion is waiting for you…"

Yamabuki whispered, "Mion? Oh, right, her Stand. She lurks in the shadows, coated in all-black, and lunges at the right moment. This place, the living room looks decayed and grime-covered… and the furniture is old and decrepit. Her Stand, Mion, would pop up from anywhere…"

She walked around, as she whispered, "What I wouldn't do to lose some fingernails, right about now. I'd rather keep my fingers, thank you."

Shion echoed, "Anyone who touches my dear Mion's shadow, or as we call her, _Divine Sethan_ , will be altered of their despair, of my choice. Love turns to hate, courage turns to fear, and happiness turns to misery! I've already turned your courage into true fear… You're already sweating…"

Yamabuki hollered out, "YOU DISGUSTING DIRTBAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

Mion appeared from behind her, and Shion cackled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She avoided the strike, as she growled, "SHIT! She's onto me!"

She ran off, and thought, "Chazz and Asahi should arrive, soon… But there's one problem… What if Moé-tan ran out of time, to warn them? And here's an idea… How to get here! That's the problem! How did I end up in this backwards Japanese Horror Film, with a shadowy being chasing me with an axe? That is lines for gory inspiration, but the movie idea sucks! It's so clichéd!"

She turned the corner, as Mion made a sharp left. Shion called, "You can run, but you cannot hide!"

Yamabuki ran to the hallways, as Shion shrieked, "YES! VICTORY IS MINE! This house is all a labyrinth and a maze! NO ESCAPE FOR THE JUST! No way in hell I will ever lose to a bitch like you!"

She shrilled, as Yamabuki was caught in a fork in the way. She growled, "Damn it! Even the place is like a maze! Damn her!"

She ran to the right hall, and locked the door in a huge room. Shion called, "Locking the door won't do you any good!"

She spotted a window with bars, "SUCCESS! A window! But it's like Alcatraz! No matter."

She boomed, " ** _CHARIOT!_** " and summoned Ninja Chariot to slash off the iron bars.

 **CLANG!  
** Both Ninja Chariot and Yamabuki trembling in vibration, as Shion cackled, "You fool… I said there is NO escape! Not only I siphoned your courage, or what's left of it, your strength is gone, too! I bet you've gotten slower, too."

Yamabuki grumbled, "Damn her… This perverted psycho is on my last nerve!"

She looked down and said, "Even so, it's high up, at about 12 feet. I must be on the second floor."

The axe hacked through the door, as Yamabuki growled, "NO! Alright…"

Her face peered through the hole and lashed her tongue in a demonic look, "Here's to me… Attaboy… rero-rero-rero-rero-rero…"

Yamabuki suddenly vanished, as Shion snarled, "She's gone? Damn. Did she squeeze into the bars? Accursed little brat…"

She looked around and said, "You insufferable ninja. I'll find you. Come out, come out, wherever you are… Or maybe that little spider monkey somehow got out through the window…"

She looked around, but Yamabuki was well-hidden. Shion hollered, as she went ballistic, "SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, SHE'S GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, GONE, **GOOOOOOOOONE!** "

She started to destroy the room, as she panted, "Where did she go? She couldn't have used Chariot to dig her way out… The walls are 1cm thick… And her ninja skills are usually camouflage. And those bars are too narrow for her! This is insane… Where did she go?"

Yamabuki's voice called, "True… I am hiding, but I'm somewhere you can't see… Care to ask where I am? Are you seriously going to lose to a ninja, in a game of wits?"

Shion gasped, as she saw a goldfish tank on the table. She cried, "WHAT? How did that fish tank get here? Three fish, and a small ball inside… So, that's her game… She's disguised herself as a fish tank!"

She gasped, "Huh? The goldfish disappeared!"

The ball floated towards her, as Shion asked, "Huh?"

 **STAB!  
** Shion was stabbed in the nose, as she screamed, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ninja Chariot called, "Surprise, I'm in the ball!"

Yamabuki appeared, as she was completely dry, "I had Chariot shrink down into the ball, waiting for the surprise attack."

Shion's nose was bleeding, as she griped in pain, "HOW? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE FROM ME?"

Yamabuki smirked, "Easy. I used the goldfish tank to have Chariot strike. And hid myself in the mirror. Even a ninja knows the safety of being hacked and slashed. And even if I'm rattled by this demonic realm, Chariot is _still_ going to slice your face off! My courage is diminishing, but I'm going to enjoy this, with what I have left! You may be scary-looking, but you're just as stupid as you are creepy!"

She prepared, as she continued, "Doesn't matter if you have no courage, Chariot can _still_ skewer your face, bitch!"

 **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!  
** Ninja Chariot began to slash at Shion's face, scarring her. She held her face, and started to run away, screaming in pain.

Shion ran off, "VERY BAD! VERY BAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Yamabuki roared, "HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! God! Er'ry time, the bad guys escape! And just when I have er'rything under control!"

She sighed, "Well, at least she's gone. The only thing left is to get Moé-tan to retrieve Chazz and Asahi… I hope they made it."

Outside, Shion was running, crying in pain, "Bad! Bad! VERY BAD, ME! That ninja, despite that I depleted her courage, is still in fighting spirit!"

She growled, as she viewed Asahi, "Huh? It's them… Yamabuki can wait. At least I'll remove something from them…"

Asahi called, "AAAGH! Chazz, look! It's her!"

Asahi ran to her and said, "Excuse me! Miss? Are you alright?"

Shion moaned, "Ungh… Never better… I had an accident."

Chazz huffed, "That's old news…"

Shion gasped, and thought, "PRINCETON, TOO? Crap… If _he's_ here, I'm done for! I have to stop them both… How did they find us?"

He called, "Hey, Asa… You and I better check inside that shack. The girl with green hair, like her, is inside."

Asahi said, "You're right. From my view, she's a victim, right here."

Chazz said, "Someone who was running, covered in blood… You don't see that, every day."

Shion thought, "Great! Very Good! They had no idea it was me… But still… my Divine Sethan could remove their love, and exchange it with hate… and I can turn them against each other. Very good, me!"

She stopped, as she said, "But wait… Wouldn't _she_ be the Stand User? YOU! Do you know this place? Chazz and I found it in a small dark portal, somewhere in town."

Shion gulped, "SHIT! They knew? I made a portal with my shadows, and lured Yamabuki here! So, how in the right mind did they know?"

She calmed down and said, "Stay calm… Look at it this way, you still have victory in hands. The one who's calmer is the winner, but these are _God Mode_ Stand Users. They have no idea it was me. I'll do what I do best: play dumb, until the last minute, and then attack, when they are distracted."

She said, "Uh, I found it, too. I thought it was a happy place, filled with rainbows!"

Chazz said, "Well, you're stupid enough to believe it. Asa, let's go."

Shion walked away, as she said, "Yes… Uh, how about if I follow you? I was thinking of leaving, but-."

Yamabuki suddenly called, from far away, "CHAZZ! ASAHI! YOU IDIOTS! DON'T COME IN HERE!"

They gasped, as Yamabuki cried, "THAT GIRL! SHE'S THE ENEMY! SHE'S THE STAND USER! ONE FALSE MOVE, AND SHE'LL TAKE ANYTHING AWAY FROM YOU!"

Asahi gasped, as Shion growled, "ACCURSED YAMABUKI! THAT DOES IT! I'LL TAKE OJAMA STAR'S HAPPINESS AND TURN IT INTO GLOOM!"

She grinned, "But then again, if Yamabuki were to play _Stoolie_ , it'd be perfect…"

She swung her arms out, "GOTCHA NOW, PRINCETON!"

Her shadow loomed towards Chazz, as Asahi shoved him out of the way, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ!"

She touched her shadow, as Shion cackled, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVEN BETTER! I TOUCHED ASAHI'S SHADOW! I'LL TAKE **_HER_** LOVE AWAY!"

Asahi dropped to the ground, as Chazz moaned, "Ungh… Damn it… What the hell did you do?"

He felt dejected, as he groaned in despair. Yamabuki cried, "NO! I was too late… That bitch stolen his happiness, if he had any! And what of Asahi?"

Asahi was faced down, on all-fours, as she was seething in anger, "Why? Why?"

She was angry, "How could you? How could you be so stupid?"

She turned to Chazz, as she yelled, "You bastard! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Shion laughed, "I DID IT! CHAZZ IS AS GLOOMY AS A GOTH, AND ASAHI IS BREAKING UP WITH HIM! VERY GOOD, ME!"

She called to Asahi, "SHOW THE HATE THAT YOU HAVE ON YOUR GLOOMY EX-BOYFRIEND! I hear through the grapevine that both of you are powered by the power of friendship! That means, without that, you're nothing! Asahi hates you, forever!  
And Asahi Sakurai, let the hate flow into you! You have a Stand that has the ability to produce your alter-ego! I suggest you NOT use your Stand, and show how you _really_ feel, using your own fists!"

Asahi clutched her fists and was furious, "Damn you… I hate you so much! I never want to see you again, you bastard!"

Shion hollered, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I WON! I BESTED OJAMA STAR _AND_ MECH-ASAHI! LORD NEVINS, I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING! YOU WILL PAY ME A GOOD FORTUNE FOR THIS, ONCE THESE GUYS ARE DEAD, _AFTER_ A LITTLE FUN! DO IT! **LET THE HATE FLOW YOU! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA-!** "

 **POW!**  
Asahi lands a brutal punch… … …on Shion! Shion moaned, as she was being assaulted. Asahi snarled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Shion moaned, as she was being struck, "WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE? SHE HATES CHAZZ PRINCETON! SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM!"

Yamabuki gasped, "NO WAY! She decked her with just a bare fist!"

Chazz huffed, "Goof grief… You forget one thing… You erased Asahi's love… and turned it into hate… But she's already fueled with the _Power of Love_."

Shion was on the ground, as she shivered, "WHAT? You… You're unfazed?"

Chazz sighed, "Please, you think I am ever happy, especially with this bitch?"

Asahi snarled, as she was furious, "The only person I hate, because of this realm… **IS YOU!** "

 **SOCK! SOCK!  
** She started to get plastered by Asahi's bare knuckles, in serious and furious rage. "DORA! DORA! DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA!"

Shion was being pummeled, as she thought, "IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! SHE'S TURNED TO HATE, AND TOOK HER ANGER OUT ON ME?!"

Yamabuki cried, "AWESOME! Asahi's lost all her love, and fueled into her own hate, lashing at that woman! She still loves him! BADASS!"

Asahi growled, as she grabbed her collar, "CHAZZ! FINISH THIS BIMBO OFF!"

Chazz sighed, as he prepared his punches, "With pleasure…"

He suddenly unleashed a brand new power, as he touched Shion's face. Shion was completely healed, removed of her wounds, as he said, "I don't know why and how I did it, but I healed you…"

He revved his punches and added, "But it's not cheating, if I healed you first… Isn't it?"

Shion gasped, as he glared at her, in intimidation.

 **SOCK! POW!**  
"DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA! DORAAAAAAAAAH!"  
He landed a huge barrage of lefts and rights, sending Shion flying into the dirt, unconscious and out cold. She started to have her eyes in swirls and her head hearing bells. She lost consciousness, and everything went black.

* * *

Minutes later, Shion woke up, as she groaned, "Ungh… Where am I? Why is it-?"

She was handcuffed, as she was trapped, in her wrists and ankles. She gasped, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I HANDCUFFED?"

Yamabuki held her axe and said, "It's nothing, woman… While you were unconscious, Asahi placed the cuffs on ya."

Asahi said, as she was back to normal, "You're under arrest, Shion Sonozaki! This time, your psychotic days are over! How dare you try to break apart my boyfriend's love bonds from me?"

Chazz grumbled, "Jesus Christ, what an annoying girl…"

Shion shrieked, "HOW COULD YOU STAND FOR THIS? I TURNED YOU GLOOMY, AND I MADE YOU HATE HIM!"

Chazz said, "All you did was made polar opposites of us. I am usually emotionless, but when your Stand touched me, I got energetic. And all you did was piss Asahi off… That's bad. _Very_ bad."

Shion sobbed, "Very, very bad… indeed…"

Asahi said, "Even as a carefree living dude, my Chazz baby is still serious!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Even if it means that you'd take away the happy part of us, and turn it into misery. Woe is coming for _you_!"

Shion moaned, "Even… even the power of friendship… I have bested it… but… It's impossible!"

Yamabuki stepped back and said, "I'll let _you two_ do the honors. Make sure she's _doubly_ finished off!"

She asked Shion, "What, you think we're letting you off easy? Let us fix that."

Chazz and Asahi held hands, as Chazz said, "Time to fly, bitch."

Asahi smiled, "Back to Prison Island, via air mail!"

Ojama Star and Mech-Asahi appear, as they approached Shion. She shrieked, and hopped and crawled away. Mech-Asahi extended her arm, and pulled her back in.

"Nice work!" Asahi grinned.

Chazz smiled, "Great!"

They both yelled, "WE'LL BEAT YOU WITH THE **_POWER OF LOVE!_** "

Shion shrieked, " **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!  
** "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
They screamed, punching at Shion, rapidly and brutally.

"DO! RAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
They landed one final heavy uppercut, sending Shion flying into the blue sky.

Shion screamed, heading off to Prison Island, " **VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!** "

Shion Sonozaki, the God of Divine Sethan, fell victim to Chazz Princeton and Asahi Sakurai's Power of Love, defeating her Stand, and flew off to Prison Island, never to be seen again.  
Shion Sonozaki, _Divine Sethan, the God of Storms and Chaos;_ age 52 ( _Forever 17_ ) and single; currently airborne as an unfortunate projectile; OUT OF COMMISSION!  
 ** _[Shion Sonozaki – Sethan: RETIRED (currently airborne)]_**

 **SHING!  
** A star shined, as Shion was blasting off. Chazz sighed, as Yamabuki smiled, "Thank goodness… Moé-tan did come through…"

Asahi smiled, "We're glad you're safe…"

Chazz said, "Yeah…"

Asahi hugged him and sobbed, "That was terrible… This Stand… converted my smile and turned it into a frown…"

Yamabuki joked, "Maybe it's because you cared for him. Mostly, you wanted to protect him. I mean, you've been to scraps before, am I right?"

She nudged at her, as Chazz sighed, "Asa, come on. We better rejoin the others, shortly."

Asahi blushed, "Yeah… Sure…"

She hugged him and said, "Chazz, for once… Please… Please kiss me…"

Chazz smiled, as he said, "Oh, for the love of-."

They leaned closer, as they were about to kiss. But…

"OI! LOOK WHO IT IS!" Michelle and Rook returned, as Michelle called, "HEY, YOU THREE! What the devil are _you_ doing here?"

Yamabuki called, "OH! It's Miss Nevins and Rookie."

Michelle marched towards her, "The bloody hell, you morons! Didn't I tell you NOT to separate from the group?"

Yamabuki barked, "US?! What the hell are _you_ doing here? What took you so damn long?"

Michelle argued, "I keep telling you to not wander off, on your own! HEY! Weren't you paying attention?"

Yamabuki barked, "Well, _you're_ one to talk! _You're_ the ones to take your damn time in the bathroom!"

Michelle yelled, "WHAT? What are you talking about?"

Yamabuki boomed, "If you don't mind, you're ruining this moment for these two!"

Rook said, "Now-now… We have time. Breakfast doesn't end until 11, and it's only 9:45."

While the argument went on, Chazz and Asahi kissed and make out, ignoring the chaos around them. Michelle yelled, "HEY! Chazz! Asahi! Pay attention!"

Yoko suddenly returned, as Yamabuki yelled, "YOKO?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE _YOU_ BEEN, ALL DAY LONG?"

Yoko meowed, a bit bored, "Meow…"

Well, despite that it was a tough day, both Yuno Gasai _and_ Shion Sonozaki were defeated. With that, Steven Nevins's Egyptian Gods has dwindled down to _three_.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cell, Percival was lying on the ground, battered and bruised, as he was in chains. He was coming to, as he moaned, "Ungh… Damn it… Where on-?"

He was in a dark cell, and grumbled, "Darn it… That… damned Stand User… How dare she use me, in a trap…"

"I see that she caught you, too, huh?" A voice called.

It was a burly man in tan skin and spiky hair, wearing his grey school uniform, and another was with long black hair, in an all-white female school uniform. It was former DNC members Raiki Gouriki and Oboro Tsukimigusa. But why are they here?

Percival moaned, "Huh? You two? But… I don't get it… The DNC disbanded, and I thought you were behind this…"

Oboro said, "No… We weren't… Apparently, Eli Ayase wants to destroy us, for abandoning our mission towards the vampire, MIO."

Percival said, "Yeah, I heard… This Eli Ayase killed Daichi Taira, and used Star Drop Stand as her idol group. How she captured you guys, I'll never know…"

Gouriki said, "Well, this was after we finished another round in North City. Three pop idol girls came to us, and offered to sing about dirty jokes."

Oboro said, "We wanted to atone for our evil ways, so we sent out immune prefects to stop them."

Percival shook his head and said, "Didn't work, did it?"

Oboro shook his head and said, "No. The prefect assault failed, and Gouriki and I were badly defeated by these evil girls… We were no match. And they sang out that we have turned on our Lord MIO, to side with The Gang. Rejoice, as the new age dawns for you, as you will be extinct. That is what they said."

Percival said, "Me, too… Except I had a run-in with Ayase, herself… and my ass was handed to."

Oboro moaned, "I see that you are aware of Eli Ayase's evil plans… She wants to revive _X Prohibition_ , as a way of carrying out MIO's orders. Anna Nishikinomiya is dead… but Eli Ayase, being controlled by the vampire, would try something like that. She is a follower to the vampire queen, and would eliminate traitors, like us."

Percival asked, "But does Sophia know?"

Gouriki turned away, "It's hard to say… but the minute we tried to call for back-up, our PMs were hacked… and a female voice, similar to Miss Nishikinomiya's tone, just told us goodbye. And our PMs stopped working…"

Oboro said, "We cannot contact help. And no, we refuse to make any dirty words out. She even told us, Eli Ayase, using euphemisms, "if you're careful, I am going to tear your joysticks off and tear out your knobs off your chest." It's a sad day, since Mr. Okuma has disappeared, and Miss Kajou has died. We knew we shouldn't have disbanded, knowing this would be our fates."

Percival growled, "Those bitches from hell. Sooner or later, I'm going to bust out of this place, and find Cy… And then, we're going to stop Eli Ayase."

He asked, "Also… Where are we, anyways?"

Oboro stated, "Well, nowhere in particular… We lost consciousness, after being assaulted by Star Drop Stand. When we awoke, here we are…"

Raiki said, "Even if you find a way out, I doubt you'd go back into civilization… if it's far from where you live."

Percival asked, "Does Matsukage know?"

Oboro said, "Unfortunately, no. He was never given the information about us… nor of our whereabouts. The Decency Squad is looking for us, as we speak. But finding us in this underground dungeon will be difficult, since the signal is down, as does our PMs. Your handheld devices and radios are pilfered, too."

Percival looked in his pockets, and growled, "That bitch! She stole my wallet, too! When I get out of here…"

He thought, as he was trapped by Eli's dungeon, "I swear, guys… I'll find a way out of here…"

Meanwhile, Cy was driving in Percival's car, as she said, "I have to get him out, widdou fail! He told me to wun, so that's wut I'm doin'! But he needs help!"

She passed a sign that says " _Entering: Targus City_ ". What will she find in Targus City?

* * *

 ** _Gang Extra_**

 ** _Asahi Sakurai  
Team Name: Team A-Fist  
Nickname: Mech-Asahi, Diamond Ace  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Abilities: Giant Mecha Transformation, Charm, Idol Justice (Stand)  
Destructiveness: C  
Speed: B  
Range: A  
Durability: B  
Precision: A  
Developmental Potential: A_**

* * *

At Luxor, The Gang was having breakfast. They finished, as Chazz sighed, "Good."

Asahi smiled, "Very good…"

Rook said, "And in only a short time. What was supposed to be breakfast, almost became brunch."

Michelle said, "But you guys made it, on time."

Scarlet appeared and said, "The others are already at the hotel, awaiting the next orders. Here."

She gave her an instant camera and said, "I had Superball get me a spare camera. Since Digital Cameras are fragile… an instant camera will do nicely."

Michelle said, "Thanks. We needed a break, after all. We're so close to Cairo now, it's obvious to know where MIO is hiding. I figured I go back to the basics."

Yamabuki asked, "OH! A Spirit Photo?"

Asahi smiled, "I see… Like in a digital camera, you're going to use your Spirit Caller to create another photo?"

Michelle said, "Right… Given we're close to our goal, I'm sure it'll be more precise… NOW, STAND BACK!"

She was grabbed by the wrist and boomed, "NO, YOU DON'T!"

Scarlet held her and said, "You want to break this camera, too?"

Michelle said, "That's the downside of it."

Scarlet smiled, "You leave that to my _Broken Brilliance_! Connect _Hermit Ghost_ to the camera's ends here, away from the shutter button. Then, I'll use _Broken High Priestess_ to generate a photo."

The ghostly vines connected to the camera, as Scarlet used her fiery aura to generate a photo, "YaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAah… Waaaaaaaaaah… Waaaaaaoooohhhh…" She bleated and moaned.

Asahi shivered, "Oh, my… She's in touch with Broken Matt Hardy?"

Yamabuki smiled, "You know, I never have seen a Spirit Photo, for real."

The camera flashed, and popped out a small photo. Michelle pulled it out and said, "Good job! It'll save a couple rounds to use, creating spirit photos."

Scarlet laughed, "Yes, it is… **_delightful!_** "

She thought, "NOTE TO SELF: _never_ act like _him_ …"

The waiter asked, "Uh, is something wrong? I heard a noise."

Rook said, "It's nothing. Just run along. We're fine."

The waiter left, as he said, "Yes, sir."

Michelle viewed the photo, as Chazz asked, "So, Old Hag, do you see it?"

Michelle said, "Soon… Wait for it… I know we're close, so it should work…"

The picture came to, and showed a view of a building with a dome on top. They gasped, as Michelle said, "This is where they're hiding in Cairo. But what?"

Scarlet said, "Hmm… This looks like…"

She slammed the picture down, as they were shocked. Michelle called, "THERE YOU HAVE IT, LADS! OUR _FINAL DESTINATION!_ "

The building was a Fatimid-style mansion, and it was where MIO and Steven Nevins hail in. Eventually, they reported this find to the rest of The Gang, and off they went to Cairo, to locate this building.

* * *

 ** _Episode XXXVI – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Cairo is just a hop and a skip away, as time was running out. Elsewhere, Cy has traveled to Targus City, to meet with someone, just to aide Percival, Gouriki, & Oboro, captured by the vile Eli Ayase! What will happen next?  
Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	112. Episode 37 Chapter 1

As Percival Gaynes is stuck in an unknown dungeon, trapped in the middle of America, Cy traversed to Targus City for help. She has arrived, but where is she going?

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Egypt, The Gang, in an all-terrain van, was treading on to Cairo, as they found a lead: MIO's mansion. After suffering through two more Egyptian Gods, Yuno Gasai & Shion Sonozaki, they have three remaining. The Gang decided to separate in Egypt, splitting into different groups.

Michelle said, "We're here in Cairo. I will have Chazz, Rook, and Yamabuki. Steven will have Farra, Martinez, and Yoko, and Scarlet will be with Mundy, Asahi, and Peter."

 _What is that which in the morning goes upon four feet, upon two feet in the afternoon, and the evening upon three?_ That is the riddle given by the Guardian of the Sphinx. The answer… is " _man_ ". Legend has it that those who were unable to solve the Sphinx's Riddle were devoured by the Sphinx, itself.

The Gang, having traveled from New York to Cairo, over 40,000 kilometers, they have finally arrived in Cairo.

Rook suggested, "Cairo is immersed. Miss Nevins suggests we split into groups of four, to even the score. Rather than searching, we should work our way from the outskirts to the center."

And so, all around Cairo, they traveled in every direction, asking directions of the mansion. The Gang had already have copies of the photo that Michelle and Scarlet has taken. While the others traveled to Cairo, everyone else has split up. We'll start with Michelle's team.

However, in order to conquer Cairo, to conquer the pyramid that is MIO, _three_ more Sphinxes stand in their way.

* * *

 ** _Episode 37 – Chapter 1: The Gambler, Sawako Yamanaka!  
Cosplay Betting, for keeps!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _For the remainder of this series, the Roman Numerals for the episode number are no longer appearing, due to possible confusion, and that we're close to XL (40)._

* * *

Michelle and her group arrived at a small outdoor bar, as they showed the photo to the bartender. He said, "Welcome, travelers. How may I serve you?"

Michelle asked, "Pardon me, sir… Do you know where we can locate this place?"

Michelle, Rook, Yamabuki, and Chazz were all serious-looking. But in reality, they're utterly exhausted. Since arriving, they took all day long to find MIO's mansion, and to even ask the patrons in the café, but to no avail. Since MIO and Steven Nevins had relocated recently, the Speedwagon Foundation could not find their location. And as for Mizuki, she has several days, before the Power Core consumes her. If The Gang fails, within the remainder of time, it's all over.

The bartender said, "Well, I wish I could tell you, but I don't help any stragglers or solicitors."

Rook said, "I can assure you… We're NOT solicitors."

The barkeep said, "All the same, you get nothing from me, unless you want to buy something."

Michelle nodded, "Fair enough. _Four_ iced teas, please."

Rook paid the man, as he served the group four iced teas. The barkeep then viewed the picture, as they drank their iced teas.

He responded, "Nope, sorry."

Rook sighed, "Another dead end…"

Yamabuki moaned, "Great… Why don't we stay a while? This is your ordinary café in Egypt."

The barkeep said, "Well, we're more of a Cosplay Café…"

Yamabuki blushed, "FOR REAL?! They do that in Eg-!"

 **BONK!  
** Chazz bonked her head, and said, "Good grief… We don't have time for this…"

Michelle said, "But either way, girls serving to us, in costumes, sounds fair enough. We should stay and rest a bit, and maybe have more drinks."

The barkeep said, "Well, take your time, though."

Michelle grumbled, "Cairo has over six million people in population. And knowing this city, it's rather huge. Will we ever find them?"

Rook added, "We know they're here, so someone has to tell us."

Two patrons told Michelle, and say that they do not know the building. Michelle, in disdain, said, "Well, thanks anyway."

She ordered, "Well, let's try somewhere else."

The group departed, but then…

"I know where that building is…" a woman in a yellow dress spoke.

She was young, with long brown hair and glasses. She grinned, as she was sipping on an iced tea. She shuffled a deck of cards and said, "No doubt. I happen to _know_ of that building. To be honest, I'm quite familiar with it."

The others gasped, as the woman grinned. Michelle cried, "HOLD ON! You mean you know what it is?"

The woman said, "I do. Yes. I happen to know of this building, so much. The information that you gave me is the building I am aware of."

Michelle said, "Really? Thank you!"

Rook smiled, "What remarkable news!"

Yamabuki cheered, "AWESOME! At first, we thought it's a dead end, but now, she's going to help us out~!"

Michelle said, "So! You're going to tell us?"

The woman hissed, "You expect me to tell you, for nothing?"

Michelle said, "Oh, my apologies. Here's _ten Pounds_."

The woman pushed it aside, flashing the Ace of Spades, and then said, "No need… I am very fond of gambling, though… it's a cheap thrill. That's why I chose to make it a habit."

Michelle asked, "A gamble, you say?"

The woman smiled, "If you don't want to do it, say so. But you should know, it's a bad habit. And I'm very fond of gambling, too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Lemme make it clear… I was asking you if you guys will play a little game with me. Win, I will tell you what the building you're looking for is, for free."

"Oh, I see. A wager. But I have not the time for parlor games, such as Poker. If I throw another twenty Pounds, will it help?"

The woman smiled, "Oh… Good. Then, how about a short quickie? The fun about betting is to take anything you wish to risk away… Say, for example…"

She viewed in the fields a black cat, seeing two strips of semi-raw fish, in Sawako's plate. She explained, "…Take a look at this cat, the black one atop of the wall. Look closely at its eyes and ears. It's eyeing on these fresh cut fish cutlets."

She threw the cutlets outside, as she explained, "So, here's the bet: Which fish cutlet will he grab, the left one or the right one?"

The woman smiled at them, "It sounds silly, but it is thrilling of its simplicity, don't you think?"

Yamabuki slammed the table and yelled, "YOU'RE PISSING US OFF, YOU HAG! Take Michelle's 30 Pounds and tell us!"

Michelle composed her and said, "Easy, Yamabuki! Perhaps this may be helpful. Don't threaten to get information!"

Yamabuki boomed, "FINE! Then _I'll_ take the risk and gamble, if it'll make you shut up! What's the score, and if I lose, what do I get?"

The woman said, "Well, lose and find out."

Yamabuki growled, "Alright, fine… Then I pick the right cutlet!"

The woman replied, "Okay. Good choice right there. Then if you pick right, I'll pick left."

Rook whispered to Chazz, as he was concerned, "Hey, Princeton, you have any idea on who this woman is? I have strange vibes about her."

Chazz said, "I am, too… But I believe she's an enemy Stand User… … …or a middle-aged gambler who is single and compulsive."

The woman barked, "MIDDLE-AGED?! How dare you call me that?"

Chazz sighed, "Good grief… I didn't mean to say it out loud."

Rook stated, "If she makes any move, use your Ojama Star to beat some sense into her, immediately."

Chazz said, "Understood."

Yamabuki stated, "By the way, you still didn't answer me. Lose and find out? What do I have to pay you? 100 Pounds? What?"

The woman said, "I'm not interesting in your money… Just one thing… You lose, you wear the costume of my choice… I happen to love cosplay, and cosplay is my life…"

Yamabuki gagged, "URK! Is she for real? Now the bitch is a comedian. Cocky woman! The sooner I get the hell away, the better! Cosplay?! That's **_my_** department!"

The woman said, "I see you're into cosplay, too, do you?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes… But not towards the others, you know. I happen to do it at my school club, to fit into some awesome costumes. Bigger the boobs, the fun for me…"

She grinned evilly, as the woman said, "Fine… Then I guess you're in luck, since _your_ boobs are that fat enough for my perfect cosplay…"

Yamabuki blushed, "Oh, really? And aside from cosplay, do I work at your café? Hmm?"

The woman smiled, "Oh, no. You don't work for me. That's up to the manager of this establishment."

"Whatever. We'll do things _your_ way."

The cat came down and ran for the cutlets. The woman said, "Ah, I see… The cat is after the cutlet."

Yamabuki said, "Like I thought. Come on… Go for the right!"

She thought, "If I were a cat, I choose a _bigger_ fish to eat, and lucky for me, the one on the right is the biggest."

The black cat raced to the cutlets, closer and closer… and then…  
 **SNATCH!  
** The cat snatched the _left_ cutlet. Yamabuki lost the bet. The woman smiled, "Oooooh, it grabbed the _left_ cutlet. Sorry, Yamabuki Suou… You lose."

Michelle huffed, "Boy, you've done it this time, Yamabuki. How are you going to get out of this one? And here's a question: how are we going to coax information out of her, now?"

Yamabuki griped, "Come on! It dashed to the _right_ cutlet, not the _left_!"

The woman said, "Now, if you may… as par to our agreement, it's time to pay up… or, in this case, _dress up_ …"

She reached for her bag and pulled out a maid outfit, "Wear this…"

Yamabuki whimpered, as she was shivering, "Mmmmmngh… Why me?"

She dropped her head, as Michelle said, "That's alright. This woman is sick in the head. Plus, I never knew you were into cosplay…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "This is degrading… Someone stole my bag! Cosplay penalties is _my_ job! DAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIT!"

Sawako then said to her, "You have no choice… I happen to know that the cat grabbed the left cutlet, and ran off. Of course, you would gamble away your livelihood, wearing this cute maid ensemble. Before I continue onwards, and to why you are asking for this building you requested, I should introduce myself. I am a Stand User, who's hobby is to make cute Cosplay for my victims and slaves…"

They gasped, as Sawako introduced herself, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sawako Yamanaka, and I take cosplay and gambling, into a whole new level."

Yamabuki growled, taking the maid outfit. She quick-changed, as she said, "Well, it does fit me well… Nice job on the bust area. Fits me like a glove."

Michelle barked, "Hang on! You mean to tell me that the only reason you know of this mansion…"

Sawako smirked, "Correct. I work for Lord Nevins, your brother."

They all gasped, as Yamabuki smiled, "Who cares? I lost, so, whatever your Stand did, it made a swell cosplay outfit. I like it! We should totally exchange tips~!"

Sawako grinned evilly, "Thanks, but no thanks. You see, my Stand didn't make the cosplay. _That_ was just part one…"

Yamabuki gasped, as she was standing straight. A huge ghostly figure grabbed Yamabuki's spirit and vanished. Yamabuki dropped to her knees, and fell lifeless. Chazz cried, "YAMABUKI!"

Michelle cried, "WHAT THE HELL! MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

He prepared to fight, but Sawako called, "Save your strength! I don't fight… I bet, just to see my cute girls be my cosplay cuties, as dolls. I know you're desperate to kill me, but if I die, then you can't save Yamabuki. My death means that _her_ end comes, as well. See, my Stand and I are a team, in production. I find that it's far easy to win someone's soul, out of a bet. In other words: I make the costumes for my players, and when they lose, my Stand…"

She grinned demonically, "…TAKES THEIR SOULS!"

Rook held Yamabuki's body, as she suddenly have all-white eyes. He felt her pulse and gasped, "No… Without a soul, she has no pulse… She's dead!"

Sawako's Stand squeezed Yamabuki's soul into dough and stretched it. The Stand clapped its hands onto the soul, and turned her into a blue Poker Chip. Sawako held the chip and said, "This is proof that I have defeated one of many members of The Gang, since this kid was one of her many distractions. One less fool to interfere in Lord MIO's plans; and what a fool she was."

She then added, "And you're probably wondering which Stand is powered by? Am I a Jewel Woman? No. Am I a Spirit Caller? No. Do I have a Tarot? Triple NO. I wield the power of _Divine_ _Osiris_ , the Egyptian God of the Dead."

 ** _[Sawako Yamanaka – Card #1: Osiris]  
_** _A Stand that steals souls of anybody who loses her bets. She is the Divine Osiris._

The black cat perched onto her shoulder and said, "Oh, and this is my cat."

The others gasped, as Rook barked, "Hey! Wait a minute! YOU CHEATED, YOU BITCH!"

He grabbed her blouse, and then yelled, "Gambling, huh? More like cheating! You hustled your way to stealing our friend's soul, YOU VILE CHEATING SON OF A-!"

"Cheating?" Sawako said, "Look, the only reason that I did cheat is that if you saw through my ruse. Fair is fair. If my cat took the right, it still counts. It does love fish."

The cat zipped off and took the remaining cutlet. She smiled, "Oh, look… It's still hungry. Too bad that was the cutlet she bet on."

Rook growled, as Sawako explained, "I have a belief: gambling is like a relationship, which you can deceive on your partner. One sheds a tear first, loses. If you want to beat me up, go right ahead. Otherwise, Yamabuki's soul is gone forever… Besides, I'm not much of a fighting type, so to speak. I don't believe in violence. The choice is yours."

Rook barked, "KNOW THIS! You're not going anywhere in _one piece_! I will dice you up, for your wickedness, at the least!"

Sawako said, "Do you remember long ago, on the night of September 22nd, 1984, at 11:15pm?"

Rook gasped, "I don't recall…"

Sawako smiled, "I do…"

She reminisces, as she remembered a man in black hair and a mustache, wearing a sweater vest and slacks. "The original owner of _Divine Osiris_ was named D'Arby… D-A-R-B-Y, with the apostrophe after the D. He was a handsome man, and like me, he enjoys gambling… In fact, that same night, when he played a hand at a bar, somewhere in California, he gambled with an American thug named Stephen Moor. And he said those exact same words the Late Muhammad Avdol said to D'Arby, and the same words _you_ just said to me. D'Arby defeated him in a bet, and stole his soul."

She showed a book of collected chips she has been obtaining. She said, "Since his defeat at the hands of Jotaro Kujo, _god rest his soul_ , all of D'Arby's souls were freed. When his Stand retired, he passed on the powers of Divine Osiris to me, as a gift, during my trip to California, long ago… I played a hand, fair and square, I might add, and won. D'Arby said that he was hoping to retire as a gambler, but I had to be his apprentice."

She opened the book, showing soul chips of people she collected. She pointed at a chip and said, "This… is where Stephen Moor is located, _again_. I ran into him, during holiday, and without betting… I exacted my predecessor's revenge, starting from square one. I played Mr. Moor to a game, and now he's singing a more silent tune in _my_ collection.  
I also managed to collect his wife, children, and father. I made it a set."

Sawako smirked, "…and as you see, I collected twice as much, including _Yamabuki's_ soul. Ever heard of the song " _Devil Went Down to Georgia_ "? A hot country song, turned rock song revival. _Johnny, you rosin up you bow, and play that fiddle hard. 'Cause hell broke loose in Georgia, and the devil deals the cards. And if you win, you get this shiny fiddle made of gold, but if you lose, the devil gets your soul…_ "

She held Yamabuki's soul chip and said, "In short, the only way you're _ever_ getting her back is to defeat me in a game of chance. _One_ chance, for your soul. How much is this life worth to you?"

Michelle gulped, as Rook growled, "She's a demon… We cannot face her in this state…"

Chazz said, "So, you plan to take _all_ of our souls, one-by-one? Game on, bitch."

Sawako smiled, "So, what'll it be, gentlemen? Go home, if you're too afraid…"

She then said, "But it's up to you, to take the risk… otherwise, you'd leave Yamabuki behind, as a doll for my cosplay. Have a drink, just to think it over."

She pulled out a chocolate bar, "How about some chocolate? I have plenty to shar-."

 **SWAT!  
** An enraged Michelle swat off the table, clearing it. She held an empty glass down, and poured a bottle of liquor into the cup. Rook cried, "Miss Nevins, what are you doing?"

Michelle sat down and said, "You know what surface tension is, _Sawako_!"

Sawako asked, "No. Enlighten me… Does it have anything to do with whiskey?"

Michelle said, "This is whiskey, alright. Surface tension is a force that prevents fluid from spilling off the glass."

"What is it that you're saying?"

"I'm saying, for _my_ soul, how's this beauty of a bet? Surface Tension is host to this game. The rules are simple: we each toss a coin into the glass of whiskey. The one to make the glass overflow, loses."

Michelle said, as she placed coins down, "I lose, you get my soul. I win, you give back Yamabuki's."

Sawako grinned, "Good."

Rook cried, "WHAT?"

Chazz barked, "Old Hag! You're serious?"

Michelle said, "Yes, I'm aware she is a cheater. Just make sure you two keep an eye on her. I made the bet, so she won't resort to cheating."

Sawako said, "Well, it's fine by me. I'll accept the bet. But I win, you wear cosplay for me… I can picture such a pretty little woman, pushing 40, wearing a beautiful nurse outfit. You're slim and petite, if you didn't have any boobs."

Michelle growled, "DO NOT mention me bust size, you wanker!"

Sawako then held the glass and said, "You filled it to the brim. If you don't mind, I'll examine the glass, to see if you're not playing anything."

Michelle said, "Go ahead. But give your word that you won't cheat… and also, you give your word, if Yamabuki's soul is returned, should you lose."

Sawako said, as she examined the coins and the full glass, "Please. Who do you think I am? I am Lord Nevins' hired gun, and D'Arby's successor to _Divine Osiris_. I pride myself as a gambler. In the event I lose, you shall receive it, in full. But I won't lose."

Michelle said, "Very well. As I am the maker of this bet, you will go first, milady."

Rook cried, "Miss Nevins, are you crazy?!"

Michelle whispered, "No problem. I got this under control."

She explained, "I'm the master of the glass and coin game. It's more difficult than it looks, on the surface tension, but it should fit about eight or nine coins. As long as I steady myself, I won't lose."

Sawako said, "Do you mind if I dunk more than one coin?"

Michelle replied, "You must, go ahead… but only if it goes at the same time…"

Sawako said, "Five coins…"

Rook called, "HOLD ON!"

Michelle asked, "I think it'll make a ripple!"

Sawako said, "Be quiet! And will you keep your hands off the table?"

Michelle moved her hand, as Sawako slowly dropped the five coins into the whiskey. The whiskey started to shake and spill, but… not a drop was dropped in. The others were relieved, as Sawako said, "See? I don't want you to steady your hand onto the table, just to make me nervous. Your turn."

Michelle said, "You did well, dunking five in one turn. I'll dunk _just one_ , since it's less risky. Now, steady."

She held the coin over the whiskey, and slowly dunked it in. Chazz then glared, thinking, "Seriously, Old Hag, you said to watch _her_ cheat? You're doing it, too, absorbing the whiskey into a cotton ball and pour extra liquor into the cup. That damn cheater. Not bad."

He was right. Michelle secretly had a cotton ball absorbing the whiskey, behind the coin, in Sawako's sight. The coin fell in, and nothing spilled. Michelle smirked, "Now, it's all filled, and the next coin drop goes to Sawako. I won. If you're not cheating, you're not trying… It's not cheating, unless you get caught."

She said, "Well, my heart was racing, since it seemed full. It's your turn, Yamanaka."

 **CLASP!  
** Sawako grabbed her left wrist and barked, "I advise that you call me _Yamanaka-sensei_ , thank you! Or Sawa-chan, if you want to be cutesy and energetic! Be formal about my name, next time, you old fart!"

"Sorry, love."

Chazz thought, "I bet she's doing this to piss her off. That's a Nevins for you… Clever old hag."

Michelle called out, "Let's keep going! Drop your coin now, Miss Yamanaka."

Sawako munched on a candy bar and said, "That's better."

She sat up and walked to the side, "Well, for what it's worth, I can't see, with my shadow in the way. I mean, seriously… It's hard to see, if the sun is aimed at my back."

She held up a coin and said, "You never said anywhere to drop it, did you?"

Michelle thought, "I already cheated, so it's far in her limit. I guess it's fair, since she's has no objections."

Michelle smiled, "Not at all. You can do it, wherever you like, love."

She thought, "No matter what she tries, it's over. That damned woman will get hers, knowing that the surface tension is at its limit."

Sawako said, "I can tell that you say that surface tension is at its limits… But you couldn't be more wrong…"  
She dunked the coin in and finished, "…than you are now…"

She and Rook gasped, "WHAT?"

He cried, "It went through!"

She cried out, "NO WAY! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! IT SHOULD BE OVERFLOWED, BY NOW!"

Sawako said, "It didn't overflow to me."

Chazz said, "She's right. She dropped it fair and square. I even had Ojama Star watch over it. It's hard to believe… it's no doubt."

Michelle thought, in shock, "But I made sure! How did she do that?"

Sawako said, "Go ahead. Make it quick… or do you intend to make it evaporate?"

Michelle was nervous, as she breathed lightly, "Okay…"

She thought, "I'm sure it overflowed… I was so sure… I don't believe it… I have to steady myself… Seven coins are in there, and it'll be eight. Therefore, this one's ours, if by some unforeseeable luck…"

She hesitated, as she was about to drop it in, but…  
 **CLASP!  
** Sawako's Stand suddenly appeared and grabbed Michelle's soul. Rook cried, "NO! MISS NEVINS!"

Michelle's body dropped, as Rook cried, "What gives?"

Sawako explained, as Michelle's soul was being stretched, "SIMPLE! Deep in the heart of her heart, she _knew_ she would lose the bet! I, Sawako Yamanaka, won this gamble, by forfeit!"

Michelle's soul fell in a red chip. Sawako smiled, "That makes _two_ souls from your group, and half to go! And soon, the whole set!"

Rook slammed her down, as he held his blade towards her. She pleaded, "NO! I told you… If I die, you can't bring their souls back!"

Rook roared, "YES, I CAN! NOW DIE, YOU STUPID-!"

Chazz yelled, "ROOK! That's enough!"

The barkeep roared, "HEY YOU! You're making a scene! I'm asking you two to leave this café, right now!"

Chazz yelled at him, " **FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU FATASS!** "

The barkeep gasped, "AAAGH! YES, SIR!" and slinked off in fright.

Chazz examined the glass and looked at the bottom. He then snarled, seeing a piece of chocolate on the bottom. He snarled, "Just as I suspected… Sawa-bitch used the chocolate from her bar to tip it a bit. That's why she won, by dunking to the side."

Sawako smirked, "You figured it out, Princeton… Too bad you knew too late."

Rook cried, "SHE TAMPERED WITH THE GLASS?!"

Chazz nodded, "She did. This is how she won. She left some chocolate on the bottom of the glass. That's why she earned another coin. Before the game, she asked to examine the glass, without spilling it, including the coins. And that was when she stuck a piece of chocolate onto the bottom of the glass."

Sawako pushed Rook aside and said, "Like I said, yes, I did cheat, but it's not cheating, if you don't get caught!"

Chazz said, "And how did you do it? Even though the chocolate is melted, she stuck the chocolate to the bottom of the glass, when it was solid. Even though she used enough chocolate to tip the glass, without us noticing, it leveled, once it melted. Even if the surface tension was at its limits, she set it up, so that more coin would fit."

Rook cried, "WHAT? But how would the chocolate melt?"

Chazz said, "Simple… She moved to the side, just to have the chocolate melt away, after dropping her coin in. She used the heat of the sun."

Rook cried, "I never suspected it."

Chazz said, "But it's fine… It's not cheating, if you get caught… However, we're not done… You said you want The Gang's souls… But Yamabuki's isn't a member…"

He pointed at her and said, "Except for one thing… You have _me_ in their way. I'm the trump card! We finish this, with Poker! Everything on the line!"

Sawako boomed, as she said, "Well played, Chazz Princeton! I heard about you, _traitor_ to the Academy of Light! It just so happens that D'Arby was a bona fide poker champion, until the late great Jotaro Kujo outsmarted him!"

Rook said, "Don't do it. You cannot outsmart her!"

Chazz said, "I know. She's not a fighter, so I suggest that you do not do anything rash. She may not be violent, but she's the most dangerous Stand User we've ever encountered, so far. Still…"

He glared at her, "I can't afford _not_ to try… There's no turning back, and we play for keeps!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	113. Episode 37 Chapter 2

Sawako and Chazz were sitting in the poker table, as Sawako held her cards. Chazz said, "Before we start, I want to check something. How about you shuffle the deck of yours."

Sawako shuffled the deck and said, "Done. Now, what's next?"

He said to her, "Now, any card, draw it, without me looking at it."

She cut the deck and said, "Done. What now?"

Chazz said, "Your card is the Six of Hearts."

"Yes… uh, huh?" She saw her card shown was the 6 of Hearts.

"And the ones after it are the Five of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, Jack of Spades, Ace of Hearts, Seven of Diamonds, plus the Six of Clubs, King of Clubs, and Two of Diamonds."

Sawako viewed the cards, and they were the same cards, in exact order. Rook gasped, "But Sawako cut the deck, after she shuffled the cards! How did she know?"

Chazz said, "I could keep going and tell you _every_ card, from top to bottom… My Ojama Star kept track of the cards she shuffled, and kept track of it."

Sawako said, "Interesting… But you don't need to have your Spirit Caller outsmart me! Watch, as I shuffle the deck again, and you won't guess, this time!"

Chazz barked, "You're going to need to be smarter than that, if you think about cheating against me. Chazz Princeton sees cheaters, smells cheaters, and knows cheaters, Spirit or NO Spirit. Consider this your _only_ warning."

She growled, "Good. If that's what you wish, I'll play fair."

She presented a deck of cards, unopened, as she gave it to Chazz.

 _An unopened deck of Bicycle Cards, with the security seal unbroken; this proves that a packet of cards has never been tampered with._

Chazz opened the box, as Sawako started to open a book, skimming at the pages. Chazz viewed the cards, as he said, "Only one Joker… and all the cards are in place. All in order…"

Sawako thought, "I'm only at Page 538… 540… 556…"

She viewed the page, and thought, "556. I still got it. I'm at the top of my game, today, remembering page numbers, without looking. Chazz Princeton… I know which page I'm at from the touch alone. He may have intimidating eyes, matching Steven Cooke and Peter Giese, but they're NO match for my nimble fingers. It's true that Ojama Star has incredible visual prowess. I can simply know which is which, simply through the use of touch. His eyes are a hawk, but mine are sharper. Shuffle all you want, but I know the deck, through the back of my head."

Chazz shuffled the deck and said, "Okay."

Sawako then smirked, "Right…"

She thought, "Even if the cards are shuffled, I know which cards are which…"

He placed the cards down, as Sawako called out, "OKAY! _OPEN THE GAME!_ "

* * *

 ** _Chapter 37 – Chapter 2: OPEN THE GAME!  
Sawako vs. Chazz: Five-Card Draw!_**

* * *

She cut the cards, and said, "Ten of Hearts."

Chazz drew the card and said, "Seven of Clubs."

Sawako said, "Then I deal first."

She held the cards and said, "Just so you know, I'll play fair, if you wish."

She shuffled the deck and thought, "I better shuffle so Ojama Star cannot see."

She then said, "Okay, cut the cards."

Chazz cut the deck, but he fixed the pile, as Sawako was nervous. She took the deck and said, "Time to deal."

She dealt the cards, and then said, "One for Chazz, one for me… Two for Chazz, two for me… three for Chazz, and three fo-.

 **SNAP!  
** Ojama Star grabbed her index finger and bent it. She screamed, "YAAAAAAAGH!"

She held her hand and moaned, "OUCH! DAMN IT! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Chazz glared at her, as Rook cried, "Mr. Princeton! YOU BENT HER FINGER!"

Chazz said, "Like you said, it's not cheating, until you get caught. But I told you… You have to be smarter than you think, if you want to cheat against me."

Rook said, "Cheating? When? She only dealt the cards. No strange movements, when dealing a hand."

Chazz pointed at her hand and said, "You're wrong. Give the cards a look on her left hand. See that?"

A card from under the top card was sticking out. He explained, "She was going to give me the fourth card, as a garbage hand… She did go in order, and suddenly decided to deal the second card from the top. Meaning the top card would belong to her."

He pulled the three cards, showing three 10s. He added, "In doing so, this cheating bitch would have three 10s in her hand."

 _This technique is known as "Second Dealing", a sleight-of-hand technique. It takes advantage of the assumption that a deck of cards will be dealt from the top, but the dealer would secretly pull out the second card from the deck, instead of the top card, as expected. When pulled off by nimble fingers, by a professional, it is nearly impossible for a normal person to notice, within the naked eye. And needless to say, Sawako's predecessor was D'Arby, a man capable of memorizing the position of every card in the deck, by touch._

Sawako roared, "Violent brute! You break my finger like that?"

 **ZING!  
** Chazz threw the 10 of Diamonds in front of her and gasped in shock. He said, "I didn't. I was being gentle to you… You're lucky I didn't _break_ it off."

She gasped, as she thought, "What? He… He played it safe on me? Damn it!"

Chazz huffed, "Good grief… Now I can't even trust you in shuffling cards. It's best that you forfeit and return the souls… Or…"

He turned to a girl serving tea, "…get someone else to deal for you. How about her?"

Sawako said, as she was curious, "Hmm… You're on to something… Vegas-style Poker. I like it…"

Chazz said, "You agree she'll play fair? You know her?"

Sawako said, "I don't know her. So, okay. She's dealer! Have it your way!"

Chazz said to Rook, "Rook, you get her. And NO asking for panties, or I'll snap that skinny neck of yours, you pervert."

Rook said, "Say no more. If it'll mean to play fair, then I shall fetch her, right then and there-."

Chazz roared, " **AND QUIT WITH THE FUCKING RHYMING, DR. DOUCHE!** "

Rook trembled, "Right away, Mr. Princeton…" and dashed off.

She halted him, and said, "Most impressive!"

Sawako smirked, "A good cheater knows to take advantage of psychological blind spots, via the element of surprise. And it takes more than sharp eyes to prevent that."

She wrapped a bandage around her severed finger and said, "Impressive eyes won't be enough to catch me cheating. You saw through my _second dealing_ , and I underestimated you. But let this broken finger set up as a reminder to you, Chazz Princeton, that I will defeat you in this game!"

She said to him, as her right hand was bandaged, "I've not done so, since May 19th, 2016."

She held up a chip and said, "This is the soul of Hayate Shozo. He was the son of Mayama Shozo, whom D'Arby stolen, along with eight Tokyo properties. That was 30 years ago, on May 17th, 1986. He was like me… a rich man, and a skilled gambler. But wealth didn't dull his gambler's instinct. Knowing my knowledge from D'Arby…"

She threw the two soul chips up and called, "IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I WARN YOU, CHAZZ PRINCETON! I'M NOT DOING THIS, COMPETING AGAINST YOU, FOR THE SAKE OF LORD MIO! I DO THIS, BECAUSE I AM A BORN GAMBLER! AND NO ONE HAS EVEN BEATEN ME!"

Her Stand reappeared, and diced up Michelle and Yamabuki's soul chips into pieces. They piled up, turning into a pile of six whole poker chips.

Rook cried, "What do you think you're doing? You can't destroy Yamabuki & Miss Nevins's souls, like that!"

She stated, "Do not panic. Their souls are divided into _six_ poker chips, each. In Poker, if you believe your cards are no match for your opponent, you have to fold. However, you must be able to ante up enough chips to participate in a hand. But two will be not enough. Once you have all six chips, you get a complete soul of one of your friends. Makes sense?"

Chazz said, "Fine. I'll wager my soul. Hand over the damn chips already."

She said, "Good."

She gave him six white chips and said, "Here. This will represent your soul. It's all blank… but you lose this game, and you're in these chips. Once I win all your white chips, you'll be a part of my collection."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in an undisclosed location, Percival was still shackled in chains, as he tried to break free. He growled, as Gouriki said, "I wouldn't break these chains, if I were you. They are steel chains."

Percival said, "I wish I had Eri with me… She was with me, when I stopped _X Prohibition_."

Oboro said, "We were all fools, to even think of being used by Anna's evil scheme… I'm surprised that you and The Gang knew of the truth."

Percival called, "If you idiots are not going to help me, be quiet! This steel isn't what it used to be."

He thought, "And me, without a bobby pin, hairpin, nail, or key. Come on…"

He suddenly broke the shackle off, and then said, "Huh… Cheap metal…"

Gouriki said, "Good strength! Now do us!"

Percival said, "Wait. I'll let you guys out. But first, I need to know Eli's score."

He looked around and viewed a huge air duct on the wall. He said, "It's a good thing this has a huge ventilation system. But hope to god there's a way out."

He explained, "I'm not doing this, for my own safety and freedom, but you two are victims to Star Drop Stand, as well. I have no idea what is going on, but I have to stop Eli."

Gouriki said, "She's tough, we'll give you that. Eli Ayase isn't one to back down, being she's a-."

Percival stated, "I know who she is."

Oboro said, "If you manage to avoid Eli and her friends, see if you can break us out."

Percival replied, as he climbed up, "I'll do what I can. But I won't promise you two, anything. My life's on the line."

He crawled through the vents and said, "Alright…"

He held up the air duct frame and reattached it, to avoid suspicion. How he did it is of no clue. He crawled along the vents, as he whispered, "Cy has already made it to safety. I'm sure that she is on her way to tell Kotoha. Michelle is back in Egypt, and I have no news on where she is now. Safe to assume that she and the others are at Cairo…"

He remembered, as he crawled, "I heard of this report, not long ago… _January 16th, 1989 – Cairo, Egypt… Following the deaths of Avdol, Iggy, & Kakyoin, Jotaro Kujo (Age: 17) defeated the vampire known as DIO. Time passed, as the world went into chaos, before the Moji Mikisa. Kujo died in 2012, at the age of 40 (months after the Moji Mikisa birthed), saving his daughter. He was a thug turned marine biologist. _You have to start a fresh start from somewhere. What I'd like to know is how he died…"

He heard noises, as Eli spoke, "Nozomi… Will the prisoners be ready for the ultimate punishment?"

Nozomi spoke, "Soon, Eli… Still, I'm ashamed that the Oboro girl is a man. But hey, that's fine by me."

He peeked into the vents, as he spotted a girl in long purple hair, wearing a blue uniform. She then said, "Soon, we shall begin the job… Percival Gaynes, Raiki Gouriki, Oboro Tsukimigusa… they are the ones that ruined Lord MIO's plans. But, once they're exterminated, we can relaunch _X Prohibition_."

Eli responded, "Thank you, Nozomi."

Nozomi walked off, as Eli was naked, with only her upper body and head, with her long hair flowing down. She was armless, attached with wires, as her blue eyes were flashing. Eli Ayase's… an android?!

"No way!" he whispered, "A Stand User is an android?"

 _We'll check back with him, later…_

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Reginald "Rook" Hadigan III  
Team Name: Team Nevins (The Gang); The Brotherhood  
Abilities: Dark Sword Strikes, Humming Magician (Spirit Caller)  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Destructiveness: D  
Speed: B  
Range: B  
Durability: D  
Precision: A  
Developmental Potential: B_**

* * *

Moments later, Sawako smirked, as Rook returned with the girl, "Well, granted, you are aware that you cannot hit me; but I'll let you breaking my finger slide. Besides, violence is _never_ the answer. If you want to save Miss Suou and Miss Nevins, you'd have to beat me… in ONE hand."

A girl in brown hair, done in puffy pigtails, dealt the cards, giving Chazz and Sawako five cards. Sawako held a blue chip and said, "We'll start the ante at _one_ chip. I have a Yamabuki Chip to ante up."

Chazz threw a white chip down and said, "Right."

Poker – In this game, two players hold a total of five cards, each game. Players may discard cards for new ones, once every hand, in hopes of strengthening their poker hand. Though it is often used as a sport for gambling, it becomes a complex game of wits.

Sawako called, "OKAY! _OPEN THE GAME!_ "

She held her cards and said, "I discard two." The girl gives her two cards, as she said to Chazz, "Mr. Princeton, your soul is represented with _six_ chips. Remember to make your choices, _carefully_."

The girl shivered, as Rook said, "Young lady, you are aware of what is going on. But don't worry, okay? Just shuffle the deck, and deal the cards, normally."

The girl said, "Okay."

Chazz called, " _Three_."

The girl gives him three cards, as Sawako said, "Now, we bet…"

He glared at her, as she said, "My. My… _Sono JoJo_ … I mean, that's a rather serious look on your face, with confidence. With that confident look, I cannot wait to dress you in my costumes…"

"Spare me the modeling bullshit. Start betting."

She pouted, "You're no fun."

She placed a blue chip, which has Yamabuki's soul, and said, "I'll play safe, since you may have a good hand… One Yamabuki."

Chazz placed a chip down and said, "Call. _One_."

Rook thought, "Amazing… If neither folds, it's hard to say… ONE hand, means winner take all. But in games of Poker, it is all about the last person standing, depending on the ante."

Sawako said, "Showdown, Princeton!"

Chazz held his cards down, " _Two Pair – 9s over 8s!_ "

Sawako grinned, "Aw, I do, too…"

She showed her cards, " _Two Pair – Queens over Jacks_!"

Chazz lost this hand. But he has three chips left.

Sawako giggled, "My, that was close… I almost lost. But as it stands…"

She giggled lightly, and slammed her right arm down, raking her winnings. She cackled evilly, as Rook whispered, "Damn… Princeton has three chips left. He bet half of it, but… if he has only one chip left, after this hand, it's game over."

Chazz threw a chip down and said, "Next game. Deal!"

The girl dealt the cards, as Sawako said, "Hmm, good. You should be careful what you wished for. But this next hand, I'm afraid it'll be your last."

She viewed her cards and saw three Kings. She threw a chip and said, "I'll bet one, and discard one."

She then viewed Chazz sitting, not holding his cards. He was sitting calmly, with a calm demeanor, and the girl and Sawako were shaken. Sawako thought, "Strange… He's not looking at his cards. Why is that?"

She called out, "Come on, Princeton. Look at your cards, and see if you'll bet or fold."

Chazz said, "My cards are fine, thank you. I'll keep mine."

Sawako gasped, and then asked, "Hold on! I must be hearing something… You said you'd _keep_ your cards? It looks like you've discarded your entire hand!"

Chazz boomed, "I'm not! I keep all five of them!"

Sawako yelled, "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! How do you expect to play your hand, if you're not even looking at the cards?!"

"They're fine."

"They're FINE?! ENOUGH SUBTERFUGE! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! HOW CAN YOU PLAY YOUR CARDS YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN?"

Chazz call Rook, "By the way, Rook, I have a request."

Rook said, "Right… But why ask me, if you're not looking at your cards?"

Sawako hollered, "I SAID, ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

Chazz placed all his chips and said, "I go all-in… and in return…"

He grabbed six more white chips and called out, "I'LL WAGER ROOK'S SOUL, AS WELL!"

Rook shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAT?"

Sawako shrieked, " **WH-? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

Rook figured it out and said, "Yamanaka, you may be beautiful and powerful, but you're not that vicious and strong! But Reginald Hadigan the 3rd would lose, if I'd play along! I am no gambler, and it is wrong to do so, but I believe in Chazz Princeton's _stratego_! I am not sure what his cards are, but all I do is wait. But if he were to risk mine, along with his life, then I accept my fate!"

He sat down, as Sawako sighed, "Well, whatever. More souls the merrier… I'm surprised that you weren't thinking straight, but I understand you know…"

She yelled to the girl, "JUN! I said to give me one card! I withdraw _one_ , and I'm waiting for one! HURRY IT UP!"

Jun stammered, "Right… Yes, ma'am…"

Chazz asked, "I thought you said you don't know her…"

Jun said, "Uh… It's on my nametag. See?"

She showed her name, as he said, "Hmph. Whatever."

She dealt the card to Sawako. It was the _King of Spades_. Sawako grinned evilly, as she _now_ has _Four Kings_. And unless Chazz has a Straight Flush, Sawako would win. But…

Jun thought, as she quietly grinned, "I dealt just as you asked, Master Yamanaka… I did as you said… I dealt you the King, as I did give Mr. Princeton a garbage hand. My skills as a dealer never failed me. You _will_ win. I can count on that for you."

It proves on Sawako's Stand power, _Osiris_ , that she will _still_ defeat The Gang, no matter what… even if it is to resort to cheating.

"Chazz Princeton…" she thought, "I know you picked this young lady, only for you, and because she has no knowledge of this… but you're a fool. Not only Jun works for me, but everyone around me, and in the café, also does work for me; even the bartender and those patrons. I _do_ play fair, Chazz, except you're right. This _isn't_ Duel Monsters, anymore. No matter what you're dealt, I never failed. As I commanded, I had Jun dealt you a worthless hand… Still, not looking at the cards, such a bold move. Though, out of fair grace, if by some fate that it's either a flush, straight, or a three of a kind, then it don't matter to me."

She then thought, concerned, "But seeing he cannot look at his cards, at all, he's bluffing me… and I had to react. How dare he bluff me? Does he want me to lie down and fold? Fool…"

She said, "Okay… Very well then."

She held her chips, and then raised, "I wager all of Yamabuki's chips. In addition to calling with Yamabuki's Chips… I'll see to it, and raise you Miss Nevins's soul, as well! Whaddya think? Fifteen chips totaled!"

She placed the pile of Yamabuki's Blue Chips, and Michelle's Red Chips. The others gasped, as Rook complained, "Now, wait a minute! That's unfair! Chazz doesn't have any more chips to wager!"

Sawako laughed, "Aw, that's too bad… How about you fold, dearie? Besides, you can only call what you have left…"

She then held up a paper, "But… If you wished to do more, adding more souls into the mix, here. Rectifying your chip conundrum is simple, as long as my Stand has a written contract. Write the name of any Gang member you wish to bet their souls on… And my Stand will do the rest."

Rook cried, "What are you talking about?"

Sawako giggled, "Oh? If memory serves me, Heather Dunn, the _Ice Empress_ , is still in Aswan Hospital, recovering, as we speak? Hmm?"

Rook cried, "WHAT?"

Sawako grinned, as she thought, "It won't be long now. Chazz Princeton will fold, to risk everyone's life in danger. He'd save the others, but he'll still lose. The façade of his cool demeanor will crumble down into the sands of time. You dare bluff me, the great Sawako Yamanaka, wielder of Osiris? I'd like to see your scared looking face, once you lose!"

Chazz held his chips, and said, "I call! I call Heather's chips!"

Sawako grinned, as she said, "Good. Showdown, Princeton-!"

Chazz slammed more chips and called, "NOT SO FAST! I also raise… Sniper Mundy's soul, as well!"

Sawako gasped in shock. She thought in panic, "What?! MORE OF THEM?"

Rook cried, "PRINCETON! ARE YOU MAD? YOU'RE BETTING THE SOULS OF PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT HERE, RIGHT NOW?"

Chazz wrote _Heather Dunn_ and _Oscar Gooden_ , as he said, "I know what I'm doing. If she wants to bet everyone in The Gang, you'd bet them all… Still, it _is_ kinda selfish."

 **POP!  
** Chazz's mouth popped out a lit cigarette, as Sawako cried, "WHAT THE-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Chazz said, "What do you mean?"

"YOU JUST LIT A CIGARETTE, AND-!"

"Good grief, would you shut up and call? You're not looking too well."

Sawako calmed down, and thought, "That impertinent-… such confidence… He dare raise for _two_ people he's known… By that, I meant the two losers that Rena Ryugu took care of… But… Could he have used Ojama Star to switch his cards, without me looking?"

She stammered, as Jun felt uneasy. She looked at Sawako, as Sawako turned away, "YOU IDIOT! Don't look at me with that panicking grimace of yours! If they find out you're working for me, I'm screwed! And then I'll kill you, if I survive _him_!"

She panted heavily, in complete fear, as she thought, "Compose yourself. I have _Four Kings_ … a perfect hand to be a winner… But Chazz may best me, if he has either _Four Aces_ , a _Straight Flush_ , or _Five of a Kind (that's a Four of a Kind with Joker)_. If Chazz has any of these, if he wasn't looking at his cards, it's a stiff possibility that he has that hand, possibly from _Ojama Star_ , switching the deck. I am aware of his superb speed he has for it… matches that of the late Jotaro Kujo… But no matter what they say, he'd either let his five cards be lucky, or… he'd use Ojama Star to exchange ALL five cards, without me looking…"

She growled, "OF COURSE NOT! HE'D NEVER RESORT TO CHEATING! Even so, I doubt he ever did switch the cards! If that is so, they'd move the cards around! So, why isn't he looking?"

She snarled, "You dare bluff the _Undefeated Sawako Yamanaka_ with a lit cigarette? I know your game! You're done for, Chazz Princeton! I've had enough of this! He lit that cigarette to psych me out! I _know_ he's bluffing!"

She gasped, as Chazz held up a cup of blue juice, as he sipped from the straw. Sawako cried out, in shock, "WHA? _NOW_ HE'S DRINKING JUICE?!"

She yelled, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME?"

She threw her chips down and yelled, "FINE! I'LL MAKE YOU FOLD, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I'M THROUGH PLAYING YOUR FUCKING GAMES! LET'S FINISH THIS! TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME! AND SINCE YOU HAVE MORE MEMBERS, I'LL SEE YOUR BET, AND RAISE YOU THE BIG DARKNESS DEVIL, PETER GIESE, AND FARRA STEVENS, THE PHOENIX SUN!"

Chazz stopped, and said, "Fine…"

He placed more chips, and called, "I'll raise you… My girlfriend, Asahi Sakurai… and the android…"

He betted on Asahi and Cassandra's souls, as well! Sawako growled, as she snarled, "FINE! I CALL, AND RAISE YOU, TO EVEN THE POT, SCARLET RILEY'S SOUL!"

She cackled evilly, as now, _all_ of The Gang is in the pot: Chazz's soul, for Michelle, Yamabuki, Heather, Rook, Mundy, Peter, Farra, Cassandra, Asahi, & Scarlet! If Chazz loses, Sawako wins them all, and MIO has won!

Sawako laughed evilly, "YOU FINALLY LOST! NO AMOUNT OF BLUFF WILL EVER MAKE YOU RAISE FOR SOMETHING VALUABLE! AND NOW…"

She held her cards high, " **SHOWDOWN! MY CARDS ARE-!** "

Chazz called out, "HOLD IT!"

He held more chips and said, "I'm not finished… I have one more person to raise… Why are you jumping the gun, already, when I haven't raised the pot?"

Sawako asked, "Eh?"

Jun and Rook shrieked, as Sawako yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISE?! YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE NO ONE LEFT TO RAISE WITH!"

He slammed his chips, as Sawako called, "NO! You're serious! The soul that is the last to go… **IS ME!** "

She then thought, "No, don't panic… He bet every member… Everyone, except A-Fist, Steven Cooke. CRAP! Why did I forget _his_ soul? He's the TOP DOG on Lord Nevins's list!"

Chazz calmly said, "That's where you're wrong. I raise you the soul… OF MIZUKI TAKASE!"

They all gasped, as Rook cried, "WHAT? MIZUKI?!"

Sawako shrieked, " **THE SOUL OF WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

Rook yelled, "ARE YOU MAD? IF YOU BET MIZUKI'S SOUL, PETER WILL KILL YOU!"

Chazz huffed, "Shut up. Let him. It's his wife, after all. Besides, Fatass was Sawako's wager, along with the blonde."

He stood up, and boomed, "The entire reason that I came to Egypt with The Gang, in the first place, is to help them save a friend of theirs! And if I lose my soul, she dies, anyway. And if she were listening in, she'd understand me well. Yes, Mizuki's soul is perfect for your price… but, Sawa-bitch, you're going to have to match that, at an even value; and not even A-Fist's soul will be enough to even the pot."

Sawako stammered, "SA-SA-SA… SAWA-BITCH?!"

She growled, as she panted, "Name your price…"

Chazz said, "Very well… In exchange for EVERYONE'S souls… YOU tell me… the secret to MIO's powers!"

He put it bluntly, "In other words, for your ante… **_I want the secrets to MIO's Stand!_** "

Sawako was completely shocked and appalled, as she was frightened. She stumbled down and cried, "WHAT? MIO'S STAND?"

Rook thought, "OF COURSE! Since SHE works for MIO, she _indeed_ knows the secret to her Stand! But if Sawako speaks, then she will be killed! But judging by her reaction, Steven Nevins doesn't take treason, sitting down! Sawako Yamanaka would never tell a word about MIO's Stand… but even so… She'd have no choice, if she wins! But at the cost, she'll be killed by Mr. Nevins's cold hand, since _he_ hired her!"

He panted, "Mr. Princeton, I have to know… Are your cards _that_ strong? Are your cards that amazingly strong? Or are they just worthless, to bluff her into a state of panic? CHAZZ?"

Jun shivered in fear, as Sawako sobbed in fright. Chazz spat out his cigarette and yelled, "SO? ARE YOU GOING TO CALL MY BLUFF OR FOLD, OR NOT? I'M WAITING, SAWA-BITCH!"

Sawako crushed her cards and laughed hysterically, "He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he… Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She thought, getting up, while hyperventilating, "I'm saying it… I'll call, and I win! I'll do it! Bastard! Thinks he can underestimate me, and bet the entire band of reckless losers? I WIN! WE WIN! MIO WINS! LORD NEVINS WINS!"

She stood up and roared, " **I'LL DO IT, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!** "

She thought, as she was gasping for air, "I'm the greatest gambler in the world… powered by Divine Osiris! I am D'Arby's successor to his skills! He made the mistake, 30 years ago, underestimated by Jotaro Kujo's bluff! I will NOT make that _same_ mistake, as well! I WILL _NOT_ BE HUMBLED BY SOME THIRD-RANKED DUELIST FROM DUEL ACADEMY! I WILL TAKE THIS BET! **THE GANG LOSES! I CALL! I CALLLLLLLLLL! THE GANG LOSES! CALL! CALL! CALL! CALL, DAMN YOU! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!** "

She calmed down and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stubborn Chazz Princeton… You lose…"

She held her cards out and called, " **I WIN! YOUR SOULS ARE ALL MINE! I CA-!** "

But suddenly, as she announces her victory…  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…"  
Sawako lost her voice. She thought, as she was panicking, without a voice, "What is going on? Call! I call! I call! Why? I… I can't speak…"

She was choking, as she called, "I ca-! Ca-ca-c-c-c-c-ccaaaa-! Ca-! C-c-ca-!"

She coughed, hacked, gagged, and croaked, trying to call, but to no avail. Her hair started to frizzle, and show gray hairs, while sweating bullets, trying to call her hand. Her head dropped, as she was still gagging.

"I… I can't do it… I can't speak… I'm… I'm so scared! I'm too terrified to say the words! I… cannot speak… I… I can't beat him… Why? I'm scared of this man…  
C-c-c-c-c-ca-ca-c-c-caaa-, I… c-c-c-c-ccaaaa-caa-a-a-! I ca-… I can't breathe…"

She continued to gag and cough, trying to call. And then…

 **SLAM!  
** Her head dropped down to the table, and was passed out, losing her cards from her hand. Rook examined her and gasped, "She's… She passed out!"

Jun shrieked, as she cried, "OH, NO! She… She was about to call! She fainted! But how is it possible to pass out, while standing?"

Chazz said, "No, she didn't. Sawa-bitch never called. She just dropped dead and folded. She forfeited, just like how the Old Hag lost… The pressure was too much, and she completely lost it."

He was right. Since Sawako _never_ called the hand, she forfeited the hand, and… that means that ALL The Gang's souls were all saved. Chazz Princeton won!

 **SMASH!  
** The table smashed into pieces, and Sawako dropped to the floor, as the chips that hold Michelle and Yamabuki's souls were released. Michelle and Yamabuki regained consciousness, as Yamabuki moaned, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Michelle groaned, "My head…"

Chazz turned to Sawako, and explained, "Sawa-bitch never called. Mentally, she admitted defeat, and freed Yamabuki & the Old Hag's souls. That's why the souls were released."

Rook looked at Sawako's hand, and gasped, "FOUR KINGS?! Her wager was Four Kings! But then… what was _your_ hand?"

He viewed Chazz's hand, as Jun cried, "AH! It was…"

Chazz's hand was a garbage hand, as Sawako predicted. Jun cried, "NO! Like I thought… Then, that means…"

Chazz smirked, "Yeah… I win."

Jun shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! BUT MISS YAMANAKA HAS FOUR KINGS! YOUR HAND WAS SHIT! **ABSOLUTE SHIT!** "

Chazz glared at Jun, "Even Sawa-bitch's Stand could not keep up with Ojama Star's hindsight and speed. Ojama Star has so much intimidation that he would never resort to cheating, like what Sawa-bitch did. But with such a worthless hand… Good grief, I knew she'd freak out."

Rook yelled, "FREAK OUT? MR. PRINCETON! YOU WAGERED ALMOST EVERY MEMBER OF THE GANG ON A WORTHLESS HAND! AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT THE SECRET OF MIO'S STAND?"

Michelle & Yamabuki were confused, "Eh?"

Sawako suddenly got up and was demented. She started to laugh hysterically and gone crazy, as all of her chips that she had collected started to explode into small shards, freeing every soul she had collected, previously.

Rook said, "Apparently, history repeats itself. D'Arby lost to Jotaro, and Mr. Princeton bested Miss Yamanaka. In doing so, all of Sawako's captives are now freed."

Sawako cried, with a demonically demented look on her face, "Come on, girls! How about a game of _Mahjong_? NO? Backgammon is nice! A game of dice will do, even if I don't have any dice with me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She continued to laugh, without stopping, and eventually gone insane. With that defeat, Sawako Yamanaka was the _seventh Egyptian God_ defeated.

 ** _[Sawako Yamanaka – Osiris: RETIRED]_**

Rook handcuffed Sawako and said, "Oh, well… I bet the West Plaza Asylum will take care of her. Prison's too good for her. Poor devil. She's gone bonkers, after just one loss. But with that defeat, I doubt will ever get _anything_ from her, about MIO _or_ Mr. Nevins."

Chazz said, "Yeah, but she _was_ a strong enemy. She's not physically strong, but has a mind to best us, without lifting a finger. She's really something, if she thinks she can defeat you losers, and even myself. And like I said to her, you'd have to be smarter than you think, if you think about cheating against me."

Then Chazz turned to Jun. He called to her, "As for you…"

Jun cried, "You're arresting her? She… But… I don't…"

She kneeled and wept, "I WAS FOLLOWING MISS YAMANAKA'S ORDERS! HAVE MERCY! I BEG OF YOU!"

Chazz glared, "BEAT IT!"

Jun ran off, screaming in terror. Chazz carried Sawako in his shoulders, as he sighed, "Good grief."

Chazz and Rook left, as Yamabuki & Michelle followed. Rook sighed, "We'll drop her off at the police station, and deliver her to the West Plaza Sanctuary, back in New York."

Yamabuki groaned, _still_ wearing her maid outfit from earlier, "I don't know what you're talking about, but… Yeah… Whatever…"

She asked Chazz, "So, you're dropping her off somewhere?"

Michelle said, "Back to America; the Asylum you say!"

Chazz said, "Yeah. With her being batshit crazy, the asylum is where she belongs now."

Rook explained, "Indeed. With her bested, she's obviously gone bananas."

Yamabuki said, "Whatever. Long as she's been defeated, it doesn't matter to me. And she can _forget_ about the cosplay tips!"

Michelle sighed, "Well, I guess we _can't_ be the heroes in _every_ chapter."

Michelle then asked Yamabuki, "By the way, Yamabuki… Aren't you gonna take that maid outfit off?"

Yamabuki replied, "As soon as I get to a rest stop… My head hurts…"

As they carried Sawako away, sending her off to West Plaza, Yoko pranced off, following them. She turned to the fourth wall and giggled, "Meow~!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	114. Episode 37 Chapter 3

Cy has arrived in Targus City, and to find the place to meet, in helping out with Percival Gaynes, whom, along with Raiki Gouriki and Oboro Tsukimigusa, were kidnapped by Eli Ayase, a gynoid Stand User who wields her _Tri-Stand_ , Star Drop Stand, a.k.a. _Paper Muse_.

She rang the doorbell, as a man in a lab coat appeared to her, "Oh? Hello. Who are you?"

Cy explained, "My name is Cy. I wish to see her… The girl my friend is watching over…"

He asked, "What does she look like?"

Cy said, "Bwonde hair… cute eyes… Her name is Ewi… E-R-I."

It was Enos Ryuken, as he said, "Oh, the _Experimental Robotic Intern_? Yes, she was here, and I am repairing her, as we speak. Why?"

Cy showed her badge, as she spoke normally, "I am an O.S. Sai, created by Obnubi Labs, as a replacement droid for her, for Feral Beauty Agent, Percival Gaynes. I wish to speak to her, and tell her what was wrong, since he is in grave danger."

Ryuken nodded and said, "Yes… I understand… Come on in."

She stepped in, as Ryuken said, "So, you're an android, too?"

Cy nodded, "Cowwect, sir."

Ryuken said, "My name is Dr. Enos Ryuken. I am the proprietor to this city, repairing all gynoid-related citizens, including cyborgs and such. I am an excellent robotics expert. How about you? Who made you?"

Cy replied, "Lady Zina, head researcher of Obnubi Labs. Co-creator of design: Mari Hanao. Technician and supervisor: Kirino Saion-Ji. I was brought here to America to aide Mr. Gaynes, who lost E.R.I., due to a malfunction. However, during the mission, he was beaten down and kidnapped by an evil woman with a spiritual entity called "Stands". Mr. Gaynes gave me a full report on them, during a hunt for Daichi Taira ( _currently deceased_ ). She is an android, disguised as him, whom she killed, prior to."

Ryuken asked, "Does she have a name?"

Cy said, "Eli Ayase. Android. Sunstone power. She is, according to intel, a Jewel Woman, a hybrid of human, robot, and vampire. Ayase does not have vampirism installed in her. So she is possibly an android slave."

Ryuken said, "Wow… An android that wields a Stand… Impressive…"

Cy said, "Not just a Stand… Try _three_ Stands…A Tri-Stand, as she calls it. She wields the pop idol trio " _Star Drop Stand_ "; its real name is _Paper Muse_. This Tri-Stand is three Stands at once, and work in unique precision. All Stand Users are limited to _one_ Stand, each, but this android wields three, and of the same power."

He said to her, "Interesting… Humans are able to wield _one_ Stand, but _three_? I've heard legends about it, including the _Morioh Town_ incident in 1999, and again in Cape Canaveral in 2011. But I never knew this whole _Stand_ issue really existed."

Cy said, "True."

They stepped in, as it showed Eri, completely naked, with her hair over her bare breasts. She was only a head and upper body, as her arms and lower half were removed, with her stomach exposed, showing circuitry. Cy asked, "Is she-?"

Ryuken said, "This is her… Eri Sawachika. She told me her name, as I studied her. She is formerly Miss Sawachika. But she responds that she is an E.R.I., which is fair."

"Something happened to her?"

"Can't say. She's been like this, since we got her in."

Eri's face was emotionless, as Cy went closer to her. Cy said, "She's deactivated?"

"No… Just under Standby Mode. She's become fragile… All she thought about was… a guy…"

Cy wondered, as Eri was deep down heartbroken, since she ran into a familiar face: Kenji Harima.

* * *

 ** _Episode 37 – Chapter 3: Escape from Nozomi-Works!  
The Idol Factory's Main Distribution!_**

* * *

Percival crawled through the vents, and searched for an escape. He grumbled, as he was struggling, "Eli Ayase… An android who wields a Stand… Three Stands! This is nuts! I must be in Bizarro World! Bizarro World must welcome Eli Ayase, the crossdressing android!"

He was still in shock to see Eli become dismantled, and being repaired, for maintenance, all for Nozomi. He then thought, "Who's Nozomi? I hear her name, but…"

He said, "If I had my equipment, I'd search on who she is… So, it looks like it's all about _winging it_. I hope I find a way out…"

He saw a light and said, "Ah! Exit!"

He pulled the vent out and dropped down. He moaned, as he said, "PHEW! I finally escaped…"

Gouriki's voice called, "What took you so long?"

He saw the door to the dungeon, as Gouriki and Oboro were still inside. Percival was outside. He facepalmed himself and groaned, " _Santa Maria!_ "

 **XXXXX**

Eventually, he freed Gouriki and Oboro, using his locksmith abilities. Gouriki said, "Thanks for the rescue… What I wouldn't do for some food, right now. These girls wouldn't eat anything."

Percival said, "We got bad news… Eli Ayase, She's an android."

Oboro replied, "I can safe to assume that Eli has beeping sounds from her gem."

Gouriki said, "Well, let's fight fire with fire, and use some gem power at them. Percival, see if you can give us the Super King gems that they removed from us."

Percival replied, "Wish I could, but Mizuki told me that they melted in the sun. In short, they're useless now. So, we're on our own. Our only task is to escape, and destroy this building, from inside."

Gouriki said, "You have a plan?"

Percival said, "No. But I wish I knew what it was. My friends are far away in Egypt, and I'm all alone."

Oboro said, "No one's around. Seems that security is down. Perhaps we can just walk away and leave. We'll worry about Ayase, later…"

Percival asked, "What about Nozomi?"

Oboro said, "Hmm… That, I do not know… I know of Eli Ayase, Sosogu Hoshifumi, Shizuku Tsukino, and Korona Fuhi."

Gouriki asked, "Oboro, you don't think…"

Oboro nodded, "She could be in league with Miss Ayase and MIO."

Percival stated, "In other words, they are all in coalition to the vampire queen. While I was finding an escape route, I discovered Eli's secret… and learn of the girl, Nozomi."

He walked off, "For now, we leave. We'll learn more, later. Everyone, follow me."

They crept off, as Percival took lead. He, Gouriki, and Oboro snuck into the halls, finding an escape route. Percival whispered, "Remember, we have to find the exit. We have no idea what this building is."

They continued, as inside a small room, Nozomi was watching on, sitting in her chair, with a purple gem above her breasts. She smirked, as she was calmly smiling, "Oh, my… Naughty boys trying to escape our plan to _eliminate humanity_? My body may-."

She pressed her gem and blushed, "Mmmmngh… My body may take it, but this gem gives me life."

 _Love Live's Nozomi Tojo  
_ Jewel Woman of the Violet Morganite, Nozomi Tojo, an android created by her brand, _Nozomi-Works_. Very little is known about this factory, as it is noticeable for founding the idol band " _Star Drop Stand_ ". She is CEO and head of _all_ J-Pop Idol productivity. She represents and is for _X Prohibition – a.k.a. The Zero Humanity Plan,_ in which she helps construct secretly with Anna Nishikinomiya.

"Sophia Nishikinomiya was found out… her daughter suffered… and killed… These three, tools of the end of my plan. But the plan will be prepared, once the humans experience our law. Lord MIO promises me the end of the human race, once everyone agrees to the laws I make."

She sat up and continued, "I shall be the one to eliminate The Gang, once they return from Egypt, empty-handed. They should be shrugged off, including that traitorous Cassandra Martinez. Siding with the organics."

She grinned, "Let the organic males escape… For there _is_ no escape. I had Star Drop Stand and Eli-chi kidnap them all, while unconscious… Though, the little one, the android called an O.S. Sai, she's trouble. She's far more advanced than the rest of us."

She then said, heading to the door, "This thing between myself and Eli-chi… She'll be almost ready… And soon, Plan Hoshiiro… will be all set. That's stage one…"

She turned to the monitor, as she said, "We're close as he's going… Percival Gaynes, the man from FBI… He's the man that ended _X Prohibition_ , likewise _Sniper Mundy of ICPO_ and _Humming Rook of the CIA_. World Government is too focused on their organics, including the men and women that bring peace to the world… But this Percival Gaynes, he knows little about Lord MIO… despite that she's gone _full-organic_ , obtaining Stephanie McMahon's body. But yet it is incomplete."

She stepped out, as she waited, "I know much about the man… the one who harbors a very hostile burden, throughout this multiverse."

She then concluded, "With the powers of my morganite, and Eli-chi's sunstone, I will give Lord MIO her dream… to bring a perfect world… _over heaven_ …"

* * *

Percival, Oboro, and Gouriki enter a small room, and said, "We'll hide here… Supposed that you can locate your PMs here."

Oboro replied, "Apologies but no. Since we are still using euphemisms, we cannot say anything dirty…"

Gouriki said, "Well, I need a chance of clothing, since my sister's bra was starting to wear out…"

Percival looked around, and viewed a bin of clothes. He pulled out a red bra and said, "Will this fit you? I mean, you're shy about your nipples."

Gouriki said, "My rubber bumps are fine, thank you… It's embarrassing to wear bras."

Percival said, "Ever heard of this invention called _pasties_?"

Oboro said, "We have no time to debate. It appears we stumbled onto a clothing bin. So, if my hunch is correct, we have arrived at the building's wardrobe closet."

Percival said, "Well, most of the clothing are female… Hardly anything that has tomboyish charms. You pick out the clothes…"

Oboro held up an all-white idol outfit, as he said, "This may fit me."

Percival smirked, "Hey, curious… Do you stuff your bra, or do you have boobs?"

Oboro replied, "I would not be obliged to respond, sir. And as for your answer, since Gouriki does know, whatever I wear is under order of Matsukage. If which gender I am ordered to play as, I must follow through. I'm still working as female, even though I am really male."

He added, glaring at Percival, "But… I will never forgive the Big Giant kicking me in my twin-berries, back in North City. Granted that I made him angry…"

Percival said, "I know… I mean, wear protection, next time, will ya? When you fight someone, dressed as a drag queen, it's best to protect your crown jewels, to avoid suspicion. I know the feeling of it…"

He shuddered, "One I refused to forget… dressed like a woman…"

Oboro smiled lightly and held up lipstick, "Then, why not pose for us?"

Percival gasped, as he was shocked, "Uh… If I choose to, can you, uh, lemme remove my beard stubble? I was found out, because of whiskers."

Oboro said, "Do not worry. I am aware of unsightly male facial hair. You don't need to shave it off…"

He held up a small cup of skin and said, "We will use this leftover skin substance to simulate your female persona."

Percival was grabbed by Gouriki from behind, as Oboro said, "Sorry. But if we are to escape, you're to go as a woman…"

Percival pleaded, "Uh… Not Rule 34 again! I don't wanna be a woman, again! Crystal Park, all over! Hey, please… Cut it out! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Percival, as a woman, fully built and created, using Oboro's skills, was wearing a yellow and orange idol outfit with long brown hair and glasses. He also wore white stockings and pink and white gloves.

"This is embarrassing…" he sobbed, "Why did it have to be me?"

Gouriki said, in a black tuxedo, and a black wig, "You'll be fine. As long as these girls do not recognize us, we'll be sitting pretty."

Oboro then said, showing no emotion, wearing his all-white outfit, "You will forgive me… My outfit is covering my naughty bits, as we speak. However, since I am no wearing my PMs, I chose to cover my entire chest area, to avoid being found out. Plus, I am terrible at having cleavage."

Percival griped, "When this is over, you're dead…"

They walked off, normally, as three girls walked in front of them, in their way. Percival said, "So far so good. I wonder what this place is."

Oboro said, "Huh… What about this room? It is safe…"

He pointed at the door that says " _Personnel ONLY_ ". Percival said, "Well, at least we know where it is. However, this is more of a break room."

He then found a yellow line on the floor and said, "Hmm… I am beginning to think this is a huge factory, manned by androids. And if I know robotics… We have to see these girls walk in this line."

Gouriki said, "And on the way, we can find the exit…"

Percival said, "Well, as long as I get my wallet back. Damn Eli!"

They walked along the line, as Oboro said, "Pay attention. Some lines lead to a fork in the road, and leading to another direction. So, we'll stick together. No split-ups."

They continued to walk, as they spotted a huge empty room. Percival asked, "Eh? What is this?"

Oboro said, "A testing room?"

Percival thought, "Hmm… This must be how Eli Ayase is being tested…"

He said, "You two find the exit, while I investigate here. Make sure to stay calm and not thrash these ladies…"

Gouriki said, "Right. Oboro, let's go."

Oboro nodded, as they walked off. Percival sniffled, as he stepped inside. The room was huge and white, similar to a _Simulation Room_. He then asked, "Hey, man… It's dark."

The room lit up, as Percival called, "Uh, AHEM, ma'am, I must've stumbled into an unauthorized room. Please have mercy."

Nozomi spoke, "Oh, I'll give you mercy… _Percival Gaynes_ …"

He gasped, as he thought, "Huh? She knew?"

A huge monitor appeared, as Nozomi showed herself. She then responded, as her green eyes were flashing, "Attention, human. You are charged with the worst case of humanity… I wish to eliminate you, where you will never return. All goes to plan, as I do not plan to let you leave _Nozomi-Works_."

Percival asked, "Nozomi-Works?"

Nozomi introduced herself, "As you have guessed, my dear, I am an android girl, built to preserve the duties of Lord MIO's new world. My name is Nozomi Tojo. My gem is that of the Violet Morganite, and yes, like Eli-Chi, my partner, I am a Stand User, like her."

He barked, "First of all, how did you know it was me, and why did you spot us? And _how_?"

Nozomi said, "Please… You fleshies are all obvious. I knew you'd try to escape, since Nozomi-Works is the world's largest android industrialized distribution in all of America, imported from Japan. And to ask, security is weak, but thank god for security cameras the size of Nanobits. In short, I let you escape… because I hear you are looking for us."

Eli appeared in another screen, "Hello… Perv-cival…"

Nozomi said, "I believe you've met Eli Ayase, the head of Nozomi-Works. I am CEO and founder of this establishment, with one thing only: I create beautiful idols, producing the perfect world, full of humanity… though, it will not be flourished by _your_ kind. _Our_ kind will usher in a brand-new world… Lord MIO commands it."

Eli said, "Yes. We, at Nozomi-Works, built the finest pop idol androids, perfected to replace humanity. They do not sleep, eat, drink, or tire out. Battery life is unlimited, and we tend to give repairs, now and then. We are considered as the _Perfect Androids_."

Percival said, "In short, you freaks are godlike machines?"

Nozomi said, "Of course. Robots like the previous models die out and shut down. Eli-chi and I are run on unlimited power, including our Power Cores, in which we were blessed with."

Eli said, "We proudly obey Lord MIO's plan for the _perfect world_ , as Nozomi introduced her _Zero Humanity Plan_."

Percival gasped, " _Zero Humanity Plan_?!"

Eli said, "Our plan is to eliminate the human race, and replace it with our android race, born and bred from the Jewel Women of old."

Nozomi added, "Is he going to stop our plan?"

Eli said, "This is unacceptable. I am against it. This man has the right to foil our plan to rise back _X Prohibition_."

Percival snarled, " _X Prohibition_ … So, it's another word for _Zero Mortal Plan_? Did Zamasu gave you the plans?"

Eli said, "No. We would never associate with the mortals…"

Nozomi smiled, "We have contingency plans to make sure you fleshies will not stop us."

Eli said, "I fully support Lord MIO, and her promise of a new world."

Nozomi said, "Indeed."

He yelled, "BRING OUT YOU STANDS, YOU BITCHES! If you are simply Stand Users, show yourselves!"

Eli said, "I will not. My girls are already resting their vocal chords. The last thing we ever want is to make them tire out. Besides, we've already proven our point to you…"

Nozomi smiled, "Indeed… You, Percival Gaynes… you have a knack at getting the job done. But you left out _one_ problem…"

Eli nodded, " _Harasho_ … I believe we have read your brainwaves, learning of this false goddess, a human by the name of Tohru Honda. From what we recall, you are still upset over the fact about this false prophet. She is NO Lord MIO."

Nozomi said, "As Eli-chi said, the reason you lost because Tohru Honda ruined you… Because you never had the chance to end her, yourself. _You_ should've killed her, when you had the chance."

Percival bowed his head, and growled, "So? So, you're saying that if I should've killed her, this would be over… I knew all about her… The modern-day _Darth Vader_ , the female _Freddy Krueger_ , the 21st century's _Ren Hoek_."

"Who?" They both asked.

He said, "You really don't wanna know."

Eli said, "Well, now that you know everything, we forbid you to leave, along with Gouriki and Oboro. These nice gentlemen will be fallen by our drones. What are you going to do, stopping our primary objective?"

Nozomi said, "Our _main goal…_ is to eliminate your race… one step at a time…"

They both spoke in unison, "Our gems are the base core of humanity… and the downfall of its pathetic race. The plan will never fail. _X Prohibition_ must pass!"

Percival smirked, "Hmph. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news… World Government made it official… _X Prohibition_ , before it was about to be law… became _abolished_. While we lost a lot in the battle for the future, _Head of AAW,_ Daniel Bryan, put a stop to your nefarious schemes. After he took over for Big Cass, he agreed with fellow representatives, including Matsukage Nishikinomiya, that _X Prohibition_ would be rejected, for a safer humanity."

He walked to the middle of the room, as he removed his female disguise, and was in his suit. He straightened his tie and said, "I didn't get here to help The Gang… My time with them is done. And I agree with what this world is coming to. But I refuse to stop, until I get closure. I'm not proud of my past accomplishment… and yes, I was a fool to believe that Tohru Honda would become evil, because I thought someone else was the fault of this horror show of an AU melder. I'm not about to lose myself, for what I've done…"

He said, as he was walking, "An honest man told me, long ago, in the _West Greenwich War…_ " _Your thirst for battle is your undoing. Every blow you make, you land upon your own men. However, if anyone here's still hungry for battle… Fine, then come! I, shall be more than happy to face you!_ " Kenji Harima said that, when he stopped the West Greenwich War, won by the World Government, turning The Authority into hated pariahs… and led to the death of Stephanie McMahon, whom is under your lord and master's control, as a reusable and stolen body! But you care for MIO, even if she has changed back to human form… but deep down, she is the scent that dirty stinking rotten trash bag ho of Stephanie McMahon… and nothing more than a newly-recycled vampire."

He grinned, "Well, Eli… You wanna try? Sorry… Nozomi… Show me _your_ Stand."

They gasped, as Percival felt confident. He said that his last battle was a fluke, since he wasn't ready.

Eli boomed, "No! Unacceptable. I refuse to waste my girls onto your feeble human body."

He laughed, "Huh? That's a real shame. I was hoping I know what they've learned. Make these girls come back, and let me learn more about Star Drop Stand."

Eli was about to speak, as he said, "But then again, you're too cheeky to act high and mighty, like you're some sort of asshole. Wanna try me, asshole? I'll call you that, since you're bossy and strict…"

Eli was annoyed, as he said, "But yeah, whatever… Besides, I haven't met _her_ Stand. So, Nozomi, was it? I guarantee you I'll show you what I've learned. My mistakes are about to be revisited."

He stood in the center and said, "So… What I promise… the end of _my_ errors… _my_ judgments… _and… your_ lives!"

His energy brimmed, as Eli said nothing. Nozomi nodded, as she held her fingers, "So be it."

 **SNAP!  
** The doors bust open, as Percival bear witnessed a girl with black hair, done in pigtails, and wearing an all-chrome bodysuit and a Cylon visor over her eyes. She walked robotically, as she was beeping. Nozomi called out, "Percival Gaynes, you had a touching speech about wanting to reform your mistakes, ones that you wish to correct… but to correct the biggest mistake you've ever made, you'll have to go through the both of us. I'd like you to meet my gem-powered android Stand… She is built to perfection… and durable against your pitiful attacks."

The Stand stood in place and lit up her visor. He stared down, as Nozomi said, "I should warn you of this: _You asked for it_."

The Stand posed robotically, holding her hands up like cat ears, and swayed her hips to the left, as she beeped, without smiling, " _Nico. Nico. Nii!_ "

Nozomi said, as Percival was shocked, "Percival Gaynes… meet my Stand… _Nico Idol_."

* * *

Back in Targus City, Cy approached Eri, as she asked, "Ewi…"

Eri suddenly responded, "Huh? O.S. Sai…"

Cy said, "You know of me… Do you, Ewi…"

Eri nodded, as she was speaking, "I am so sorry… Agent Gaynes is useless without me…"

"No…"

"Yes. I… I remember who I was… and I am… I am…"

Tears rolled down her face, as Cy whispered, "Poor Ewi…"

She then said, clutching her fists, " _Widdou fail…_ for him… _widdou fail_ …"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small castle in Cairo, Birch Small, a girl in purple hair, wearing a black shirt and jeans, was walking in the dark den. "Shit, it's dark in here. Can't even see a damn thing in here. Where the hell are they?"

She held up her light and grumbled, "Midday, and it's a hell of a pain in the ass, trying to find her here…"

She walked off, as she grumbled, "Having to encounter that old hag is one thing… but The Gang, as a whole, next to impossible, if you ask me… Now I have to feel around this hovel…"

She whispered, "No sign of MIO or Lord Nevins… It's too quiet in here… Okay, I have to go through MIO _or_ Lord Nevins in that room."

She kicked an arm, and looked down. She gasped in shock and cringed, seeing a dead girl in a harem attire, with her face shocked and eyes dilated, and two finger marks punctured in her neck. Another harem girl was lying on the ground, on a pile of gold, also dead. Birch growled, "Shit… I'm gonna be sick. Lord Nevins isn't that bloodthirsty… So, they must be MIO's leftovers. I know she's bloodthirsty, but these beauties in the harem are powerless over her lesbian charm… not that she _is_ , anyways. Meh. Whatever. Vampires are like that, and I bet blood drinking is the latest sex toy, if you ask me. The whole thing's nutty, but these girls do get the hots for the bad boys."

She viewed a huge room of golden treasures, and complained, "And while I'm at it, why the huge soiree of Egyptian gold? It's like a gold mine in there, enough to be set for life! I'll never get them…"

She continued walking, as she was nervous, "This is spooky…"

She peered into the study, as she saw Mr. Nevins, sitting in his chair, reading literature, while drinking wine, in candlelight. She thought, "Lord Nevins… Huh… But where's Lady MIO?"

She walked off, "Well, MIO's not here, so, I'm done."

Mr. Nevins suddenly said, "Did you… want something?"

Birch stopped, shaken, as she gasped, "Huh? M-M-M-Mr. Nevins? I mean, Lord Nevins…"

She looked up and suddenly saw him, up in the bookcase, leaning on a ladder. Birch shrieked, "L-LORD NEVINS!"

He stepped down and said, "Do I know you?"

Birch panted, " _Damn it… He's so intimidating, as I thought. It's no wonder MIO has a thing for the hunky men… namely the Hag Nevins's brother… Don't let him get to you, Birch… He's not that strong like MIO, but he is a superhuman person. Yeah, I'm better off being home, but I don't want anything to happen…_ "

Mr. Nevins said, as he was turned away, "I asked you a question, woman. Who are you?"

Birch gulped, "Uh… AHEM! Uh… Birch Small… The Emperor, hired by the late Enyama Rumin. I'm still standing, as we speak… uh, your lordship…"

She exclaimed, "Well, you see, I actually meant to give you my report… Your Egyptian Gods have already met with The Gang. And in a sad twist of fate… _Yuno Gasai_ and _Shion Sonozaki_ all fell to them, just recently."

He asked, as he was getting another book, "And?"

She coughed and said, "AHEM! And that's it… Your sister, Princeton, and all the rest… and there's more to it! We got trouble coming. They're arriving in Cairo, tomorrow. Right now, there are _three_ Egyptian Gods left…"

Mr. Nevins turned to Birch and hissed, "When I said " _and?_ ", I was referring to you, Birch Small. When are you going to fight for me? Hmm?"

Birch stammered and was shaken. She whimpered, " _Shit…_ He's scary, like this…"

He approached her and grabbed her shoulders, "I haven't seen you fight, yet, the moment my sister and the others arrived. I meant when are you stepping in, in the battle? While it's true you have pledge loyalty to her, you have been recently off-guard, and you've yet proven yourself in battle. Any jive-arse can give a report, in this day and age. _Twice_ you've failed Lord MIO, and you had to run back here!"

He grabbed her candy cigarette, and then punctured his finger with a sharp end. It bled lightly, as he said, "Lord MIO is slumbering, until the time has come. Let's study on MIO's body and her sexual lust that entices all that kneel to her… As you see, my cuts are rather tough, in comparison to MIO's. You couldn't know this, but her body, from the neck down, belongs to an evil woman, named Stephanie McMahon. SHE once aided The Gang in a mission, only for Broken Matt Hardy to slew her, three years ago. Look at my fingers, Small! See how my left side is recovering faster than my right?"

He held a book and said, "MIO's is the same, only her right side is recovering faster, than her left. The left side is weak, meaning Stephanie's body is not completely hers, yet. We share sort of a psychic bond, since she had rearisen."

He sat down and did his leisure time, reading a book. He concluded, "MIO is NOT completely immortal. She's yet to face The Gang, herself, as she is ill-equipped. But in due time, as I gave her a present… something for her powers and her abilities, as a gift for helping me learn from my master. Birch Small, you hear me? Run along and do your master's job, on my behalf. I expect you to kill The Gang, as a whole, even if it's one-by-one, including those that side with them… By them, I mean Princeton, the Ninja Girl, and the Android, as well…"

He held his finger up and added, "Otherwise, _I'll_ kill _you_ … This is your _last_ chance! Failure to impress my master will lead to your untimely demise."

She trembled, as she whimpered. She thought, as she was appalled, scared, angry, and frightened, at the same time, "Is he… mocking me? You're barking up the wrong tree, Hoss! That bastard has no right! I'm… I'm only siding with those that are strong! And he dares tell me to do Lord MIO's dirty work for him?"

She then roared, "I GET IT NOW! A gift to Lord MIO… Assassins hired by you, only to be dealt with, one-by-one… Insulting minions, who give asinine reports… It's like…"

She shouted, as she realized, "IT'S LIKE _YOU'RE_ NEVER WITH MIO TO BEGIN WITH, WERE YOU?"

Mr. Nevins calmly replied, "And what if I _did_?"

Birch barked, "I didn't swear loyalty to you, from the bottom of my heart! On your behalf, my ass! I obey only Lord MIO, you heartless traitor! I'll sell my soul to _Satanica_ , herself, and NOT a deceiver, like you! I'm no fool! I know your every plot… Everything I've said has been _lip-service._ You _knew_ you sided with the vampire fembot, so _you_ can destroy her, yourself! Isn't it? I won't sell my soul to _you_! Rat bastard, I guess obeying and playing Yes-Man to a whore with a skank's body has made you soft. You're not so tough! You're wide open… I don't have to fight _any_ of those losers, if I have you in my crosshairs! I'll be a helluva lot easier to blow his head to smithereens, right now."

She prepared, but was shaken, "Damn it… My body won't move… Is he even that strong than Lord MIO? Even so, he's turned his back at me, and he's wide open! I have a chance to oust The Gang, starting with the man that started it all! Lord MIO will praise me, once I tell her about this act of insubordination! Come on… instead of those 11 bastards, you have the head cheese of this reckless bunch of fucking bastards!"

She unsheathed her revolver, **_Emperor_** , and aimed at Steven Nevins's head, "Just call me _John Wilkes Birch!_ And the death of the man, Steven Nevins, the _Choujin Tiger King_! I'm going to end his band, right here, right now! And when I do, half of this treasure he procured is mine; well, MIO had a hand in it, but whatever. He doesn't know the barrel of the gun at his head, and he's about to die… One bullet, and the END of the Choujin Tiger! My Emperor is known to fire at point blank range, which is its best firing range; after all, Emperor was made for close-combat carnage. Come on… Fire the trigger, damn you! Come on, Birch Small, kill this asshole traitor!"

Mr. Nevins responded, without looking, "You _do_ know that I am psychic, after all… Well?"

Birch stammered in fear, as she cried, "HE… HE KNEW?!"

He asked, "What are you waiting for? Shoot me, now."

She held the gun and pulled the trigger. She jabbed his head with Emperor, and glared, "LORD MIO! Allow me to sacrifice the one true evil villain that wants to end you… YOUR OWN STUDENT!"

She aimed and shouted, "EAT LEAD, SHIT-BAG TRAITOR! I'm about to splatter your brains all over the floor! One pull of the trigger, and MIO is rid of you, _you traitor!_ "

Mr. Nevins smirked, as he was held up, "You're not really going to shoot me, are you? Steven Nevins likes that tenacity, but since you may or may not have figured me out… Steven Nevins suggests that you keep your damn mouth shut, son."

Birch shrieked, as she hesitated to fire. Mr. Nevins vanished, as he was behind Birch. Birch gasped, "He's gone…"

He walked off, as he said, "I suggest you tell _no one_ about this…"

Birch yelled, "SO, IT _IS_ TRUE! YOU WEREN'T SIDING WITH MIO TO ELIMINATE THE GANG! YOU ONLY DID IT TO-!"

He yelled, " **SILENCE!** "

He then said, as he looked away, "I like you, Birch Small. At the moment you were about to kill me, you never broke a sweat; you even had your breathing leveled. You're just the one MIO likes about you, boy."

He walked off, as Birch was stunned and puzzled, looking up. She replied, "That man… He was gone, when I had him at gunpoint… and in one split-second, he vanished, and I didn't blink…. Not even the cobwebs above him were damaged. There's no way in hell he could've gotten behind me…"

She figured it out, "Whether or not he is with MIO, or against her, it's fairly obvious… _This_ is his _Stand… The World_!"

He disappeared, as she growled, "Lord MIO's not ill-equipped to fight The Gang? Fine!"

She kneeled down and said, "Then, I, Birch Small, will exact my revenge on them, Lord Nevins… and honor to you, and those that died in battle, including ROZ Rumin and her mother, Enyama! I lost myself completely, but… this man's got me beat."

She kneeled silently, knowing that she's trapped.

Mr. Nevins was in the hallway, away from Birch. He held up his red Power Core and snickered, "Even if it _is_ true, that I am defying Lord MIO… Even if Birch Small tells her that I'm a traitor to her… She'll never believe her."

He walked off and said, "Three Egyptian Gods are left… Ryugu, Hatred, Gasai, Sonozaki, Anubis, and Tokisaki… They all fell to the Awesome Forces… But the fight's not over, yet…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 37 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Birch Small is back… And she's going to get her revenge on The Gang, one way or another… Will she succeed in her final chance?  
Also, will Percival Gaynes find a way to survive Nozomi Tojo's Stand, Nico Idol? And what of Cy and Eri? Does Eri remember her past?  
And what does Birch Small meant by "Steven Nevins NEVER sided with MIO to begin with"?  
Find out in the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	115. Episode 38 Chapter 1

The PA on the airplane announced " _Thank you for enjoying your flight, on today's flight from Aswan. We'll be arriving in Cairo International Airport, on schedule, shortly._ "

That afternoon, Birch Small appeared from the Cairo Airport, as she was carrying a huge crate, on wheels.

Last time, Birch Small was threatened by Steven Nevins, who admired her bravery against him. However, she questions his motives, as she figured out that Steven Nevins only joined MIO, so _he_ can destroy the vampire, himself. Of course, Birch was ordered to kill The Gang, in an effort to please Lord MIO…  
…but, it would be her _last chance_ … or she'd be dead, in Mr. Nevins's cold hands.

She left the airport, luggage in tow, and headed to the taxi. But…

Two burly men shoved her, as one man said, "Oh, look! A taxi for us!"

They jeered, as Birch was annoyed. The second man, in spiky hair, spoke in a Hispanic accent, "Oh, look out, man, I think we made her angry. Hah!"

He taunted at her, "What are you looking at, bitch? It's _our_ taxi. Gonna cry? Go ahead and cry, bitch!"

Birch seethed, as the men turned around, getting in the taxi. Her aura brimmed, and unleashed her gun, _Emperor_.

 **BANG!  
** She shot at the second man's ear, and he screamed in agony. The first man came out and cried, "BRO! YOU OKAY? What the fuck did she do?"

Birch went passed the men and shut the door. They gasped, as Birch said to the driver, "Driver, take me to _Mena House Hotel_ in Giza."

The taxi drove off, as Birch relaxed. She turned to her baggage and whispered, "Now… I'm going to open this trunk, in a moment. So, keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. And don't worry, you got plenty of air…"

The driver asked, "Huh? Miss, who were you talking to?"

Birch barked, "Nothing. Just keep your eyes on the road. Can't a gal talk to her luggage, in peace?"

The driver said, "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

Birch opened the briefcase and inside it was a girl in black hair and a red eye. It was Kurumi Tokisaki, holder of Thoth, and her comic book that predicts the outcome. She was tied in rope, her mouth taped shut, and was whimpering. Birch said, "I apologize for my actions, sending you on that plane, against your will… But you have got to grow some balls! If you didn't have to make so much noise, I wouldn't have to hogtie you like this."

She grabbed her blouse and said, "Listen… Your father's still up in the hospital, for another month, and you're _never_ going home, until those bastards pay. From now on, you're teaming with me, Birch Small. I hear that you have a voodoo manga that tells the future. I need that _and_ you, to get my revenge on The Gang; and from what I hear, it's the entire pack of those S.O.B's. Got it, Kurumi?"

Kurumi nodded, as Birch let go and explained, "Look, I know you don't trust anyone, other than your father, Hatred, but you have someone on your side. Think of me as your _gun-toting_ kid sister. You remember what happened to your father? Are you going to be a pissing-your-pants coward, for the rest of your life? Be a man, er, a woman, and react for revenge on what they did to him! And me, too… I'm doing my best, as well… but I'm all out of chances, too! You and I have a common enemy: _The Gang, Chazz Princeton, and that bitch, Yamabuki Suou_."

She untied her, and said, "Now, I'll untie you. Just do _not_ make a sound. Understand?"

Kurumi nodded, as Birch removed her tape. Kurumi then felt upset, and puffed her cheeks. Birch barked, "HEY! Why are you being pissy at me? There's no need to pout. I'm on _your_ side, anyways. Because believe it or not, I'm doing this, because I have one chance left… and because I am giving you your shot at vendetta. So don't you worry."

Kurumi opened her mouth and-.  
 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAROF!  
** She puked onto Birch Small. The driver cried, "OH, NO! Is that girl sick? She's throwing up!"

Birch called out, "Driver! The road! But drive slowly!"

She groaned, as Kurumi was coughing, "Lemme guess… … …flying isn't your strong suit, huh? Air-sickness… I know…"

She moaned in distress, "I am going to regret this."

Kurumi is shown in her comic, badly drawn, with a girl with magenta hair and badly drawn clothes.

 _"I'm Kurumi! And this is Birch! She's got me here to Cairo, and she's an uncaring big jerk!" While Kurumi was sleeping in her home, she was carried away by a medium-sized suitcase, and stuffed inside. Then, Birch carried her away into the cargo bay, via airplane. How sad. She misses her father.  
But, Birch Small, as she is called, told her to never be sad. To avenge what happened to Hatred, Miss Small offered a deal to help stop the bad guys from hurting Hatred. All that courage inside her would be unleashed… if she didn't have any idea how scary she is, when angry._

* * *

 ** _Episode 38 – Chapter 1: The Revenge Team!  
Birch Small/Tokisaki Combo!_**

* * *

Birch was peering into Kurumi's comic, as Kurumi hid behind a tree, scared of her. Birch said, "So, lemme get this straight… Being that I am a manga artist, too, I find this repulsive… but interesting. Is it true that this comic predicts the future? I know this is your Stand, but seriously… I want to see it to believe it. When I heard of your father's fall, I grow worried. So, I decided to team up with you. I can't fight The Gang alone, without a partner. So, I want to know. Because if it's nothing but fictional magic, then I've brought you all the way here, for nothing!"

Pages started to appear, as Birch looked on, "Eh? What the-? More panels that magically appear out of nowhere? I see… This is your Stand…"

The panel shows Kurumi and Birch running off.  
 _While Birch and Kurumi strutted around the outskirts of Cairo, they were met with a very beautiful woman, accompanied by a sheik, who appears to be her master._

The next panel shows Birch kicking the woman in the neck.  
 _Birch would retaliate and kick her on the neck._

The woman in the panel rewards her with a jewel.  
 _And the lady gave her a gem, as she was happily pleased from Birch's act of violence._

Birch was confused, "Eh? What the-?"

She yelled at her, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? YOU CALL THAT A PREDICTION?"

Kurumi explained, "I'm sorry, Miss Small, but… But that is what will happen. My Stand, Divine Thoth-."

Birch yelled, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STAND! NO WAY AM I DOING THAT! IF THE GANG SEES ME, AFTER I ASSAULT HER AND ROB HER, I'M DEAD!"

Kurumi explained, "No, you still don't get it! My Stand, Divine Thoth, is made to predict outcomes in the book… and they… they're… They're _accurately absolute_ …"

She trembled, as Birch growled, "Hmm… Accurate? How accurate?"

"100 percent."

"BULLSHIT! 100 percent accurate?! What kind of lady would offer me a jewel, after kicking her neck? Would she have a sort of crick in her neck, or some sort of device that holds her hostage? What?"

As she pondered, a woman in black hair, wearing a white gown, was walking with a man in a turban. Birch turned around, and then gulps. She then said, "Look, I'm known to be nice to guys and such, but fangirls is my best work. However, this is where I draw the line. I may lie to a girl, _or_ fib to a hot guy, but I _never_ hit them! And no matter if she or he is beautiful, norm, or butt-ugly, I have respect and pride in me!"

The two walked passed her, as Birch waved to them. They waved back, and walked off. Birch snarled, "Prediction or not, it's all true… but I ain't buying your hocus pocus bullshit! Come hell or high-water, I'd never resort to unprovoked violence on a woman; even if you offered me a truckload of loot, I'd _still_ say NO."

Kurumi said, "But it's always accurate… 100 percent accurate."

Birch sobbed, "But… look at that guy! He's huge, he's menacing… and he's got a rifle!"

The two walked farther, as Birch smiled, "See? You goofed!"

She smirked and calmly turned away in smugness. But she suddenly felt a twinge, as she started to feel uneasy. She moaned, heaving in pain, as she was scared, "Ungh… Hngh…"

She dashed off, in complete fear, as she ran towards the woman. She leapt up and kicked her in the back of the neck, dropping her down to the ground. The man gasped, "HUH? What have you done?"

Birch pleaded, "NO WAIT! It-it-it-it's not what you think!"

She thought, as she was scared, "Oh, man… I'm dead… I know this guy will beat my ass, but… This guy's got a rifle! He'll blast my head off for this! Why? She won't reward me, now!"

The woman got up, as she moaned, "Oh, man… What happened?"

Suddenly, something dropped down from her dress. It was a black scorpion. Birch gasped, as the man cried, "IS THAT A SCORPION IN YOUR SHAWL?"

He picked up the scorpion corpse and asked, "Huh? This was in her collar? And it's not one of the venomous types… But this thing's a death sentence."

Birch was stunned, as she gasped, "uh… uh… You mean…"

The woman said, as she approached Birch, "Oh, Miss, that was so brave of you. You saved my life."

The man continued, "Another step further and that scorpion would've stung her, for sure."

Birch was speechless, as the woman said, "Here… You're a life saver, my dear. Take this as a thank you."

She gave her a blue gem necklace, as Birch nodded, "Uh, yes… thank you…"

She took the necklace, as the couple left. She turned to Kurumi, as she grinned demonically, "My god… WE'RE INVINCIBLE! Tokisaki and I are a new unstoppable duo now! This is my lucky day! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!"

And so gave birth the _Birch Small/Kurumi Tokisaki Combo_ , the new duo, capable of revenge towards The Gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Cairo, Peter, Scarlet, Asahi, & Mundy were showing the picture of MIO's mansion to the citizens of the town. Mundy was with a roofer, as he showed the picture to him. The roofer said, "Well, I've been a roofer for ten years, and even I wouldn't build such a majestic place like this. Sorry, I never even heard of this place."

Mundy said, as he was up a ladder, "That's alright, mate. My girlfriend and my mates were wondering what it looked like."

The roofer said, "Well, I would never dream of building such an ancient place. Considering that roof work on the top, I'd say it was built, like a century ago. I may have seen it, possibly… You may as well venture southbound, to find it."

Mundy nodded, "Thank you for your time, mate."

The roofer gave back the picture and said, "Sorry if this was no help to you. But older buildings are located farther south down Cairo."

Mundy climbed down, "No, that's alright. But thanks for the help."

He added, "Stay on your toes, mate."

He turned to the others, and shook his head.

 **XXXXX**

Scarlet was on the phone, as she said, "Yes… Thanks, Agent Superball…"

She hung up, as she said, "It's Superball. I was making a call to New York. He says that Mizuki's condition has gotten worse. She has no energy left, and Agent Superball says that she has now _three or four_ days left to live."

She said to Peter, "I'm sorry… We can do it…"

She turned away and said, "My _premonitions_ are acting up… this MIO is nearby. I can feel it. She and Steven Nevins… They're somewhere in Cairo, and we're out of time…"

Asahi said, "Well, if we continue to ask around, we'll be able to be closer to them."

Scarlet agreed, "Right. If we ask around, and get closer, we should be able to find it. Now, let's move it!"

She thought, as they were walking, "We've come this far… We have to keep going."

 **XXXXX**

Hours passed, as Birch was hiding behind a corner. She said, "We meet again, Peter Giese; the same fatass that punched my beautiful face, back in Kolkata… Sick of his face. And judging by these three, they are Scarlet Riley, Oscar "Sniper Mundy" Gooden, and Asahi Sakurai. I can't believe they split up to find Lord MIO's mansion. They're damn near close, and they're not even near her backyard!"

She turned to the crate, which has Kurumi inside, as Birch called, "And you! Get out of there!"

She kicked the crate off, as Kurumi gasped in fear. She crawled back in, as Birch sighed, "Oh, never mind. Listen, this prediction you gave me, about running into these jokers… I'm confused, yet I'm a little annoyed."

Kurumi said, "Well… My predictions are-."

 **SLAM!  
** Birch slammed the crate down with her foot and boomed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever! How stupid do you think I am?"

Kurumi sobbed, "But it's 100% accurate, yes!"

Birch complained, "COME ON! This prediction… IT'S RIDICULOUS! LOOK AT THIS! You think I have to believe in this malarkey?"

The image showed badly drawn versions of Peter, Scarlet, Oscar, and Asahi.  
 _"I finally found them… Giese, Sakurai, Riley, and Gooden…" Birch Small hissed in happiness, and then fumed. "Damn it! Those varmints are close to Master MIO's manor!"  
She found the friends of the three previous bad guys and their rabid cat. "I should shoot them in the face! Those nosy jerks should get a bullet to the eyes!" Birch angrily thought._

 _"I'll avenge my father!" Kurumi angrily thought._

 _But Birch Small, despite wanting payback, could not fire at them at the marketplace._

Birch shows the next panel, with Birch sticking her fingers towards Mundy's nose.  
 _"Now, first things first," Kurumi instructed, "We stick Oscar's bulbous nose with your fingers, and then BANG! He dies!"_

But the next panel showed the four heroes being trampled down in blood.  
 _NO! WAIT! They all get somehow battered and bloodied!_

Kurumi and Birch smiles in victory.  
 _Hooray! Lucky you, Birch! This is your chance to kill them all!_

Birch roared, "YOU ARE SAYING THAT I HAVE TO DO _THAT_? YOU'RE HIGH! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? THIS IS CRAZY!"

She showed Kurumi the comic and barked, "HOW, in the cold hell, am I supposed to do this? Stick my fingers in that guy's nose? The guy with the huge rifle is one thing, but this guy's a gun shop, rolled into one! I am NOT going to follow through with this prophecy bullshit! If I stuck my fingers in his nose, he'll shoot me dead, or worse, those other three losers will maim me until I retire! Besides, even if I _were_ to stick his fingers up his nose, he'd be close enough for me to do it."

She unleashed Emperor, and called out, "It would be easier, if I used Emperor, and blast away these three, quick and painless, and quiet, too! Instead of that skullduggery, I'd go for the direct approach."

Kurumi said, "You would try to shoot, but you could not get the chance to! If you try to go ahead and kill them, that'll only make the prediction worse! You just got to believe!"

Birch argued, "But your father believed, and he nearly died! And look where he is now? Am I your father? NO! I'll believe it, when I see it, and not crazy shit!"

Kurumi said, "My father… he was only trying to escape fate, after he transformed into Chazz Princeton, without thinking. If he had not transformed, and trusted my comic, then the real Chazz would be the one blown up, instead. It's never wrong."

Birch groaned, "I see… But what now?"

She viewed them leaving, as she thought, "Uh? Mundy's gone? I see the fat one, Sakurai, and the red head… but…"

Birch complained, "Where did Mundy go? Is he abandoning his group for-?"

She gasped, as she realized, "Shit! Please no!"

 **Click!  
** Mundy appeared from behind Birch, and aimed his sniper rifle at Birch's head. He hissed in a quiet whisper, "Hold still, you wanker… I'm gonna turn your head into a fine red paste…"

Birch trembled, "He's… He's behind me, isn't he?"

She unleashed Emperor and turned around.

 **POW!  
** " ** _Jarate!_** " He lands a quick palm strike to Birch's side. Birch coughs out blood, as Mundy has her pinned to the wall.

He called out, "Oscar Gooden, AAW-New York! Up against the wall!"

He apprehended Birch, and said, "You must be Birch Small. Miss Nevins and the ninja girl told me all about you. Hands to where I see you! You're under arrest."

He grabbed her wrists, as he said, "I've noticed that someone was spying on us, like a hyena, but my foresight detected a certain Stand User, with such a rude appearance. Isn't that right, Birch Small? I'm gonna pay you back for harming my mate, Reggie, back in India! You haven't learned your lesson, huh?"

He handcuffed Birch and slammed her to the wall, "And guess what? I heard of your performance in India. Me mate, Reggie, is still alive. Yamabuki wanted to slaughter that face of yours, but since she's separated with Miss Nevins, I believe _I_ will do it for her."

He then said, "Now, where's your partner? From what I gather, you come in packs of two: yourself and an assassin. So, where's your partner?"

Birch moaned, "Damn it… On the plus side, he hasn't noticed Kurumi yet. Thank goodness. I still got a chance."

She saw Kurumi's fingers sticking out, as she growled, "URK! Put your fingers back in, you idiot! He'll see it! This guy's got some hawk eyes!"

Mundy boomed, "You got some knack, but I have seen that you're a weak little koala! Once you teamed up with your Joey, you've become more terrifying than you were. And that is your weakness. You act alone, but together, like the kangaroo, you become stronger than ever. So, where is the Stand User, Spirit Caller, or Jewel Person you teamed up with?"

Birch groaned, "Tuck your damn fingers in! Fingers, Tokisaki! We're finished, if you get caught! I'm not kidding, this guy's got 50-50 vision, times ten!"

Kurumi thought, "Believe… Believe in my comic… Do it! And then, victory is ours!"

A scarab beetle crawled by, and Kurumi tucked her fingers in. Mundy turned to it and gasped, "Oi there! Is that fingers? Who's in there?"

Asahi called out, "Hey, Mundy, did you find the guy that was following us?"

Birch gasped, "NO! That's Sakurai's voice! Damn it! I'm dead!"

She groaned, "So, that's it… My only option left is…"

Kurumi thought, as she was nervous, "Believe… Do it…"

Birch thought, "SERIOUSLY?! I have no choice… Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it!"

Mundy turned around and barked, "Enough of this! Stay here. OI, WHO'S IN THERE?"

Birch gasped, and then thought, "HE TURNED AWAY! Now's my chance!"

Mundy roared, as Birch prepared, "AAW-NEW YORK! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, WHOEVER YOU ARE! GET OUT OF THE CRATE!"

She summoned Emperor and shot the cuffs off of her. She lunged at Mundy, who turned back around, as she stuck two fingers into both his nostrils. Mundy gasped, "EH?"

Birch thought, in shocked, "YES! I DID IT! But still, why am I booger searching into his nose? No matter! That was part one of this prediction! Part two is when these four are dead!"

Kurumi sighed in relief, as she smiled, "Thank goodness…"

 _HOORAY! The Gang's bleeding and badly hurt! Lucky you, Birch Small! Now's your chance to kill them!_

Birch smiled nervously, "So, when the hell's the part of my chance to kill them? What the hell am I going to do now?"

She succeeded in sticking her fingers into his nose, but she was in a dead end. She no idea what comes next.

Mundy snorted, as he was cornered, "Ungh… What the bugger? Get yer fingers off me nose!"

Birch thought, in complete fright, "I will NOT let go! But not because of what _you_ say! What the hell am I supposed to do now? How do I follow up on this? Damn it!"

Peter, Asahi, & Scarlet walked to where Birch is, as Scarlet called, "Osky? Something wrong?"

Asahi said, "He's not responding…"

Peter added, "Something's off."

Birch shivered, "SHIT! WHAT NOW? They're coming this way! How am I supposed to make this prediction come true now? Damn it all!"

Scarlet called, "OSKY! Answer me! Did you find the pervert?"

Mundy moaned, "They're coming this way, Birch Small… You're trapped."

Birch smirked, "No matter… I can just hide you somewhere, and-."

 **PLONK!  
** Mundy stuck his fingers into Birch's nose, as Mundy boomed, "Two can play this game!"

Birch griped, "AAAAAAGH! Bi node!"

Kurumi gasped, "That wasn't supposed to happen! Oh, well. At least she got her fingers up his nose."

"Let go!" Mundy yelled.

Birch cried, "YOU led go!"

Birch turned her eyes to Peter, Asahi, & Scarlet, as she thought, "Not good… Not at all!"

Mundy broke free, swatted her arm off, as he held up rifle up. But Birch aimed at his face and barked, "NOT SO FAST, HOMBRE!"

They aimed at each other, as Mundy said, "Go ahead and fire! I have excellent marksmanship when I fire!"

Birch said, "You may have _Hierophant Sniper_ , but my _Emperor's_ faster! Now, make a move, you outlaw!"

Scarlet called out, "HEY! Osky, can you hear us? What the hell are you doing?"

They were getting closer, as Birch was shaken in fear. They finally arrive at the corner, as Mundy was leaning by the corner, as he was smiling. Asahi asked, "Uh, Mundy? What were you doing? Did you find the perp that was following us?"

Mundy nervously smiled, "Uh…"

He was actually held hostage, with a gun on his back. Birch was behind him, as she aimed Emperor on his spine. She thought, "Phew… Good thing I had time to plan. Was Kurumi playing around, when I stuck his fingers up his nose? I'm cornered… So I have to make this bastard play dumb… so I can kill him, afterwards. How unlucky am I going to get? If they see me, I'm dead!"

Birch turned to Kurumi and added, "Kurumi, you brat! At the very least, _my Emperor_ is much faster than _his Hierophant_."

She budged her gun onto his back, as she growled, "Hurry up and make them leave… If they find me out, I'm taking _you_ with me, you bastard… Now get them out of here…"

Mundy sweated bullets, as he said, "Uh… … …Nobody was following us!"

He giggled, "There's no one _behind_ us. _She_ is now somewhere, possibly _ducking_ , behind a _corner_ , somewhere _back_."

He was shouting key words, as Asahi asked, "Then why are you leaning by the corner?"

Birch whispered, "Tell them you had to take a leak… Do it! Or I'll pull a bullet in your skull!"

Mundy replied, "Uh… I had to go. Went to the loo, to do business."

Peter asked, "Seriously?"

Scarlet said, "So, you had to pee? And in the middle of the city, that's embarrassing to do, Osky, even for you!"

Mundy grinned nervously, "But, love, I wasn't…"

He gagged, as he thought, "BUGGER! She's jamming that onto my brain now! I have to signal them…"

Mundy turned his eyes to the left, as he twinge the left side of his mouth, making sounds. Scarlet asked, "You alright? Suppose you have to go pee, again."

Peter asked, "You okay, Mundy?"

Mundy mumbled and snorted, as he was signaling to the others. He stuck his tongue out, and pointed at the area of where Birch is. Asahi asked, "What are you doing?"

Mundy thought, "Come on… She's behind me… Move your duffs!"

Scarlet said, "How did he do that? He makes this face, and suddenly was making contorted looks."

Birch growled, "You son of a-! Just get them out of here! Don't try to-! Unless…"

Asahi figured it out, "Wait… He's trying to tell us…"

They gasped, all of the people in this spot, as Birch gagged, "STUPID!"

Asahi cried, "SOMEONE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Birch snarled, "DAMN IT! YOU _WERE_ TRYING TO EXPOSE ME, YOU LOWDOWN DIRTY SON OF A-! THAT DOES IT! YOU PISSED ME OFF, FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU RECKLESS IDIOTS! DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

She pulled the trigger and was about to fire at Mundy. But his nose started to twitch, as he was about to sneeze.

"Ah… Ahhh… AAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOO!" He sneezed. **  
**Birch fired, but Mundy ducked, after he sneezed. Before she could fire, she stumbled off, as Asahi cried, "IS THAT-?"

Birch gasped, "What? NO WAY! YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD TO SNEEZE?!"

Scarlet roared, "YOU BIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

She charged at Birch, in a burning aura, as Birch aimed her gun at her.

 **WHAM!  
** Mundy slammed the butt of his sniper rifle, to the back of Birch's head. She dropped down, as he said, "Sorry, love."

She crashed into pots of oil, breaking two, spilling the contents. Asahi cried, "That's Birch Small – The Emperor!"

Mundy said, "Aye, love! And there's someone else inside that crate!"

Birch moaned, "NO… NO WAY! There's just no way!"

She was shocked, as she cried, "I made him sneezed… after I stuck my fingers up his nose! I would've wasted him, if he didn't sneeze! But I had a clear shot at Scarlet, and he assaulted me with the butt of his rifle! DAMN, **DAMN!** "

She sobbed, "I _knew_ teaming up with you was a huge mistake, Kurumi! I'm going to die, thanks to that prediction!"

They surrounded her, as Scarlet snarled, "You bitch… You dare hold up my boyfriend, with your lousy gun?"

Peter said, "Be careful. Her gun is a Spirit Caller, and her bullet acts as a Stand. I had a run-in with her, back in Kolkata, and again in Pakistan."

Scarlet smirked, "Ohhhhhhhh… Birch Small, you're under arrest!"

Birch sobbed, "Death, incarceration, or fate? I'm screwed, either way!"

As she was about to be defeated, suddenly, the two burly men were driving a car, as they were heading to where Birch was. The first man in black hair shouted, "LOOK! Bro, that's the cunt that shot your ear!"

The second brother said, "Oh, you're right, man! That bitch shot my ear off, back at the airport! LET'S RUN HER OVER LIKE A PIECE OF ROADKILL!"

He pressed the accelerator down, as it drove towards Birch. But then, Peter gasped, as he sensed the car coming towards Birch. However, it skidded onto a pool of oil, and skidded towards The Gang, instead.

Mundy gasped, "WHAT TH-?"

Scarlet roared, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

They jumped out of the way, but it was too late.

 **CRASH!  
** The truck crashed into the building, nearly running over all four of the Gang members. Kurumi's prediction was right!

Birch gasped, "That truck… How did that get here? And they didn't react in time to jump out of the way! Now's my chance!"

She cheered, "I can hardly believe it… I GOT ALL FOUR OF THEM, IN ONE SWOOP! I DID IT!"

She crawled off, away from the accident, as she called to Kurumi, "Hey, you still here?"

Kurumi called out, "That was fate, Miss Small! That prediction was accurate! But you did not win yet! You have to kill them all, now!"

Birch laughed, "OKAY!" and unleashed her Emperor again, as she cackled, "AT LAST! I GET MY REVENGE ON THE GANG, AT LAST!"

Peter, Asahi, Scarlet, and Mundy were unconscious, and lightly bleeding, as Kurumi and Birch hid from the huge mess. Kurumi read the comic and said, "Nuh-uh, Birch… We have to wait for the next prediction…"

Birch said, "They're out like a light… Once one of them wakes up, I blast them through the head… right in the eyes. The first I bet will wake up is the big one. Yes… _This_ is for socking in my face back in India, you bastard!"

The comic read: _Three of them are down, but the big one, Peter, just got up. He stands up._

Birch gasped, as Peter stood up, badly hurt. He moaned, "Ungh… What was the number of that truck…?"

He saw the truck totaled, and the two burly men killed in the accident. He sighed, "Gimme a break…"

He looked around, as he gasped, "Asa! Mundy! BOSS!"

Birch smirked, "So I was right. Peter dodged the truck in time. He doesn't seem scathed. That was close. If I creep in on him now, he'll kill me. That giant can sense me, without trying… if I get too close."

Peter looked around, and ran to Scarlet, who was down on the ground, limp and helpless. He helped her up and said, "You okay, boss?"

Scarlet came to and said, "Mmngh… Ow… What the hell happened?"

Peter said, "A wayward truck just leveled us. But I got out of it."

Scarlet groaned, "Thanks… Osky? Osky, where are you?"

Peter ran to get Asahi, as Birch said, "Crap, he's reviving the others! We gotta win, no matter what! Does your comic have anything on this? I want to shoot them in the head, but this big hulking brute is like a demonic owl."

She turned to Kurumi and said, "Now, I have to finish them off. What does your comic say now? Whatever it is, I hope it works well for me! I have to win, no matter what it takes! If I stick my fingers into something, I will. If you want me to eat shit, fine! I was wrong about your comic, but _now_ I believe you! If what I did led to this fated moment, and it's all 100% accurate, then I believe you! Whatever shows up on your Stand, tell me!"

Kurumi opened her comic and gasped, "OOOOOOOOOOH!"

She grinned evilly and said, "Yes… Yes! OH SATANICA, THIS IS IT!"

Birch cried, "WHATEVER IT IS, I'M CONVINCED! I BELIEVE YOU! WHAT DOES IT SAY? If I want to kill them, I don't care if I have to do impossible things! I JUST WANNA WIN! I WANT REDEMPTION!"

Kurumi cackled, "YEESSSSSSSSS! It's finally happening! The final prediction! The final chapter of this epic battle!"

The comic showed Birch and Kurumi laughing and dancing.  
 _At long last, Birch Small is about to kill off the four bad guys, to avenge Kurumi's Father! Birch's next attack will be her LAST! While waiting to strike, Birch Small saw two plumbers working on some sewage pipes, nearby. She paid them to have them remove a pipe, leading to where a pipe in the destroyed building is._

The next panel showed Birch firing at the pipe.  
 _Birch fired her Emperor, and all of her bullets traveled through the pipe, precisely at High Noon._

Two workers suddenly appeared, as the first worker said, "Hey, there was a huge car accident nearby. Poor devils."

The second worker said, "I know. What a shame that was. Oh, well, let's hurry up and fix this."

Birch examined the pipes, and then trailed them to a lone pipe sticking out of the debris of the building that was destroyed. It was aiming at Peter & Scarlet, who was helping Asahi up. Birch growled, "So, that is where it'll come out… So what happens next?"

She roared, as Kurumi was too focused, "COME ON! TELL ME, DAMN IT! What do I do now, after I fire my gun into the pipe? What happened after that?"

The panel appeared, showing the bullets coming out for the pipe, and Peter is killed by being shot in the head, three times.  
 _The bullets come out of the pipe! BINGO! It hit Peter, dead-on, right through the brain, turning his head into gory mulch!_

Kurumi cackled, "YES! YESSSSSSSS! I KNEW IT! THIS IS DELICIOUS! I've waited so long to see this finally come true! AT LONG LAST, FATHER'S DEFEAT WILL NOT GO IN VAIN!"

Birch cheered, "THAT'S AMAZING!"

She took the comic and asked, "Wait… Hold on, I must've missed something. But let's review a past mess-up of your predictions, before we think of cooking bacon."

She turned to a page with Hatred being exploded, disguised as Chazz. She explained, "You said that it's all 100% accurate, and I can get that. But still, I know what I am doing, but… Your father. He disguised himself as Princeton, but… _This_ prediction, accurate as you said, was the reason he failed to kill Princeton, Old Hag Nevins, and the ninja bitch. But in the end, he was blown to smithereens, and now he's in the hospital."

Kurumi explained, "That's because my father didn't know. He suffered, without considering the consequences."

Birch said, "Yeah, but… Look at us. We do not transform, right? I ain't going to act like Fat Ass Giese! I ain't stuffing my gut with fatty foods! He may be built well, at a huge size, but I'll never pull an _Eddie Murphy_! Besides, this is my chance to kill off one of The Gang's Aces!"

She gasped, "Which means…"

Kurumi laughed, "YES! AVENGE MY FATHER!"

She explained, "There's nothing that will go wrong in this plan! This time, it's pure golden! Shoot in the pipes, Giese dies, we win! Nuff said!"

Birch grinned evilly, as she was about to prepare. But… She then asked, "Whoa, wait… Hold it. Isn't there a certain time to do this? There was a time to it… but when?"

She looked at the clock on the page and said, " _…precisely at High Noon_ … Noon, huh?"

She looked at her watch, and then shrieked, " **HIGH NOON?! THAT'S IN TWO MINUTES!** "

She cried, "We have to make them open the pipes, now, before it's too late!"

Kurumi said, "Don't panic! You have lots of time! All you need is to shoot in the pipes, and then the rest will go out!"

Birch said, "Right. As you said, it's fate! 100 percent accurate! I believe you! But…"

She started to run, as she growled, "If I have to do it, it _must_ be on time! I'M STARTING TO PANIC!"

She made a run to the workers, and cried out, "STOP!"

She called out, "YOU TWO! THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH! PULL THAT SECTION OF PIPE DOWN, FOR A MOMENT!"

The workers stared at her, as Birch gasped. She whispered, "Oh, boy…"

The first worker asked, "Eh? You're asking us?"

The second worker said, "Just who do you think you're talking to, kid?"

Birch was annoyed, as she snarled, "Damn it… I'm serious…"

She held up Emperor and roared, "DO IT NOW, OR ELSE I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OFF!"

Kurumi whispered, "Miss Small… You _do_ realize that they cannot see your Emperor…"

Birch gulped, "Urk! Oh, right…" as she was holding her hands up, pretending to have a gun, which was in a normal human's eyes. Spirit Callers and Stands are often invisible to others.

Kurumi added, "And also, the comic said that you have to pay them…"

Birch barked, "With what? I'm flat broke!"

Kurumi stated, "I got my change purse."

She looked at her watch, "One minute and ten! I won't make it!"

She pleaded, "Okay, I'm sorry I acted rudely! I'll pay you, if you just do as I say! I'll pay you, please! I'm begging you, this is life and death!"

The second worker asked, "Pay us, with what?"

The first worker said, "She thinks she wants to open a pipe, when she pays us."

The second worker said, "Name your price. We'll do it."

Birch realized, as she gasped, "Oh, no… I realized, I _do_ have money!"

She sobbed, "But I left my wallet at the hotel…"  
The workers grumbled, "Are you serious?"

Birch pleaded to Kurumi, "KURUMI! YOUR CHANGE PURSE! QUICK!"

Kurumi rummaged into her pockets, as Birch cried, "I got 40 seconds left! HURRY!"

She pulled out her coin purse and said, "It's mostly change, but yeah."

She ran to Birch, but she tripped on her box, and her coin purse spilled out her change.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " She shrieked in horror.

Coins were strewn about, as the workers scrambled her loose change. The first worker was happy, as he said, "Oh, you were kidding. It's small change, but she's got a lot!"

The second worker said, "Oh, that adds up to twenty Pounds, and I think one more rolled off somewhere."

Birch cried, "HEY! JUST TAKE IT ALL! HURRY UP AND OPEN IT!"

A lady in a purple dress was bringing the two men some tea, as she said, "Oh, my, my. You two must be tired out. It's almost noon, so I made you two some tea. If you like, you can go on a lunch break."

Birch gulped, "URK, AGAIN!"

She yelled, "LISTEN, GRANNY! I found them first, so GET LOST!"

The workers took the hot tea, but Birch has had it up to here with the distractions. She grabbed the crate and hollered at the top of her lungs, " **PUT 'EM DOWN! GODDAMN IT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! YOU ARE THE LIVING END! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CRUSH ALL THREE OF YOUR FUCKING SKULLS OPEN! NOW HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DAMN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPE!** "

Asahi came to, as Scarlet said, "Thank goodness… You okay?"

Asahi moaned, "I'm fine… What happened?"

The worker said, as he finished, "Uh, it's open, ma'am."

Birch shouted, as she held Emperor, "GOOD! **NOW GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!** "

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** She shouted with a distorted demonic look on her face, firing with her gun, " **DIE, PETER GIESE! DIE RIGHT NOW! DIE, YOU BASTARD! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Her watch hit Noon, as Birch cackled, "HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WON! I shot the bullets at precisely high noon, just as the prediction said it would! That cocky bastard's about to get HIS! **GO!** "

The bullets traveled off, as it was heading to the pipe.

Peter held her up, as Asahi said, "I think I'm alright…"

Scarlet said, "So was I… but partly scratched… Osky? Where's my Osky?"

Asahi pointed, "He's over there."

Mundy was crushed in the concrete debris, as he moaned, "Oi… Love? Help me out here!"

He was pinned in the lower area, stuck in the ground. Peter said, "Oh, brother… Hang on, man."

Mundy said, "Uh, I'd rather have Scarlet rescue me."

Scarlet barked, "Don't look at _me_! I don't have super strength!"

Peter approached him, as he said, "Dude, you stay still, alright? I'll try and lift it, you slide off."

Mundy smiled, "Thanks, mate."

Peter held the debris, as his head was by the pipe. Birch laughed, "Yes… THAT MORON! This is really happening! He's right by the pipe, right now! THIS IS IT!"

They waited, as Peter was almost finished. The bullets were getting closer, as Peter heard a noise. He looked at the pipe, as the bullets are exiting. But then Mundy started to sniffle and then…

"Aahh… ah… ahhh… ahhhhhhhh-CHOO!"

He sneezed at Peter's face. The bullets finally came out of the pipe, and missed Peter, entirely, when he leaned back from Mundy's sneeze. Birch and Kurumi's jaws dropped in shock. She gasped, "It… IT MISSED?!"

Peter rubbed his face and moaned, "Ungh… Dude! That was disgusting!"

Mundy said, rubbing his nose, "Bless me, mate. Sorry about that, but… I don't what Birch did to me, but for some reason, she stuck her fingers in my nose. I retaliated by the same fate, but my nose still itches."

Scarlet sighed, "That was disgusting, Osky!"

Asahi asked, "Do you need a tissue?"

He slid out, as Scarlet helped him up.

Birch was appalled, as she freaked out, while her bullets flew off into the blue, "WHAT HAPPENED? IT MISSED? MUNDY SNEEZED… _AGAIN_?!"

Kurumi wept, "But… But that's impos-!"

Birch grabbed Kurumi by the shirt and roared, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL ONE OVER ON ME?!"

"What did I do?"

Birch throttled and strangled Kurumi and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? THE BULLETS MISSED HIM! MY BULLETS WERE DEAD-ON, AND HE DODGED OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF LUCK!"

"I have no idea! My predictions were never wrong! It's fate! I didn't believe it either, but not once, since I started using my Stand, I was ever wrong! I had no idea, I swear!"

"NO IDEA?!" Birch hollered, "SEE THAT? THEY'RE NOT DEAD! MY BULLETS MISSED THEM! IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT YOUR PREDICTION IS A BUNCH OF CROCK! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED IN YOU!"

She held her fist up and roared, " **WHY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU-?** "

A car passed them, as the radio played, " _And that concludes the Mid-Afternoon News in Cairo. Now stay tuned to the 12 O'Clock Local News._ "

They gasped, as they suddenly realized that… Birch fired _early_. She looked at the clock tower and gasped, "Did the radio say… _NOON_?!"

She threw Kurumi down and roared, "WHAT THE HELL! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IT CAN BE _NOW_ NOON!"

She looked at her watch and freaked out, " _IT WASN'T NOON?!_ I can't believe it… I know what happened… My watch…"

She hollered, " **MY WATCH IS FIVE MINUTES FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!** "

She sobbed, as the clock struck Noon, "I shot my bullets at Noon, but it wasn't Noon! It was _before_ Noon! And now it _is_ noon! DAMN IT!"

She snatched Kurumi's comic and barked, "WHAT THE HELL GIVES? Just tell me what happens next! COME ON, CHANGE! What will happen to us, now that we have gone off-script?!"

Kurumi was a bit worried, as Birch was frantically looking into the comic. She turned to the sky, and gasped in horror. She asked, "Uh, Miss Small…"

Birch's bullets began to arch their way, turning right. Guess where the bullets are heading towards.

Kurumi shivered, "Uh… Birch, the bullets are-."

Birch said, still on the comic, "What else will happen? How did we get off-track?! Why did the prediction come out wrong? It said that the bullets should've hit Giese, dead-on, at the stroke of Noon!"

Kurumi shrieked, "BIRCH SMALL, LOOOOOOOOOOOK!"

Birch roared, ignoring Kurumi, " **SHUT UP! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL ELSE HAPPENS NEXT! WHY DID MY BULLETS NOT HIT HIM?** "

Suddenly, the bullets pierced through the comic, straight towards her face. She shrieked, as she was about to be shot. Kurumi looked away, and…

 **BLAMMO!  
** " **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Birch was shot in the face, through the head, with her own bullets.

 **THUD!  
** Birch fell dead, as Peter heard the thud. Oscar asked, "OI! What was that? Did something happen over here?"

Scarlet said, "Well, I don't know what, but it cannot be good… But for the safety, we better leave, before the cops find out. This debris and this truck may suspect us of being the ones that destroyed the place."

Mundy asked, "Wait, whatever happened to Birch Small?"

Peter said, "Who knows? She probably escaped, again."

He turned to the pipe, again, and…  
 **SPLAT!  
** He was doused with drops of dirty water. He grumbled, as he was stepping back, "Eugh… Sick…"

Asahi said, "That water is dirty… Peter, step back from it."

Scarlet asked, "Huh? Was it a sewage pipe?"

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, a limp and motionless Birch was carried away into an ambulance, bloodied and battered, with her face covered. The officer asked, "So, is she dead?"

The inspector said, "Nope. Just in critical condition. I still had no idea what happened…"

The policeman said, "Well, from what I heard, she was shot in the face, with six bullets. However, for some reason, these bullets only grazed onto her face, like they were pulling back, flying through her forehead, and going upwards to the top of her skull. A centimeter lower and she'd be a goner."

The inspector said, "Sure was a lucky girl."

And as the ambulance drove off into the sunset, so went Birch Small. She _once again_ escaped The Gang, only this time… _karma_ got her. She never went after The Gang again.

 ** _[Birch Small – Emperor: RETIRED (under intensive care)]_**

Kurumi watched on, as she was upset. She saw the group leaving, as she said, "It's never wrong… That was fated for Birch Small, all along…"

The picture shows Peter being shot in the head, when it turns out that the dirty water was responsible, and that the bullets were shooting forward towards Birch.

Kurumi sighed, "How is he lucky? Lord Nevins knew of him, before he met Lord MIO… How lucky Peter Giese is… Father and Birch Small lost to fate. So, I guess only Lord Nevins has the same luck as does him, huh?"

She walked down the street, as she sighed, "I guess that's it, huh?"

She looked up to the sky, as she smiled, "Father… after seeing this, I realized now… We don't need no stinking revenge. After my experience with Birch Small, this is getting dumb. Birch will _never_ meet The Gang, again… But you and I, let's join her, by not going after them, anymore. If my Stand's power is to make people happy, instead of hurting people, like they have been, then…"

She smiled, "Then… maybe we'll use our Stands' powers for happiness and peace. I bet everyone will love us. I think that would be right, Father…"

She kicked the crate in the air, and laughed, "Screw this revenge! The Gang won… as they taught me a valuable lesson… I refused to be alone, shy and scared. I'm sick of hiding, afraid of everyone… The fight grew me to be a better person. I should tell Father about this. He'll understand. He believes in me."

She walked off, as she smiled happily, "I'm coming back, Father… back to you… in Aswan…"

Kurumi Tokisaki left Cairo, as she headed back to Aswan, to meet her father, to reform and be good guys…  
 **BONK!  
** Of course… the crate she kicked landed on a stray calico cat. The cat meowed in pain, as it had a lump on its head. Kurumi gasped, "OH, NO! The poor kitty!"

She went to it and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, lemme help you-."

She then gasped, feeling a horrible aura, "Wait… Do I know this cat from before? It's a cute calico, but… It looked familiar… But where?"

The cat turned around, with a lump on its head, showing her white Power Core. It was Yoko.

Kurumi shrieked, "UWAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT CAN'T BE! THE CAT FROM BEFORE!"

Yoko hissed, as Kurumi pleaded, "WAIT! You're a Jewel Woman, and you're with The Gang, correct? Please, I am going to change, for the better. You're away from your friends. Why not come home with me, and Father will love you? We can make peace, and make everyone happy~! What do you say?"

She held her hand to Yoko, but it was too late. Yoko snarled, as she was still in pain. She lunged at Kurumi, and started to claw at her, mercilessly.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The Gang heard a noise, as Scarlet said, "Leave it. Steven and Farra may have got this."

Asahi asked, "Oh, speaking of which, whatever happened to Yoko?"

Scarlet barked, "Fuck that pussy! Cassandroid's got her in her arms. Besides, useless as she is, I doubt she's a team player."

Mundy said, "She's probably eating something off the streets… and for once, I agree with you, love!"

Back at the street, Kurumi was badly bloodied and lying faced down, with her right arm reaching for her comic. She was motionless and injured. The book turned the pages, with the wind, showing the final page of her comic.

 _If it were easy to change, for the greater good, no one would ever suffer. Kurumi Tokisaki learned a valuable lesson… and reformed for the better…  
But as fate would have it, she went to the same hospital as Birch Small; except… she had become meeker than ever before…  
The End…_

The final picture showed Kurumi being mauled and raked by Yoko's claws, savagely ripping at Kurumi's helpless and frightened body.

And thus, Kurumi Tokisaki reformed, but it was too little too late. And the Egyptian God Stand User count has decreased to _two_.

 ** _[Kurumi Tokisaki – Thoth: RETIRED (again)]_**

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Once again, ba-dum-tss!_

* * *

 ** _Seven down, two to go! With TWO Egyptian Gods left, will The Gang reach MIO's Mansion?  
Next chapter, we return to New York, as the battle between Percival Gaynes and Nico Idol is about to begin._**

* * *

 ** _EXTRA_**

 _(Jovial Music resumes)_

 _(Birch Small):_ Do you think I believe you? _  
(Kurumi):_ Believe in fate!  
 _(Both): Birch Small/Tokisaki Com-BO! *Bang, bang, bang, bang*_

 _(Birch): My name is Birch Small  
and I wield a pistol, ahh ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ah-ahh! *Bang, bang, bang, bang*_

 _My card represents the Emperor!  
My motto is to stick with No. 2._

I'm a shining star with a partner by my side, but… I'm forced to be siding with _this_ kid? _*bang* *neigh*_

 _(Kurumi): I am Kurumi  
and my comic tells the future, Ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

 _I'm still shy, but I'm gaining all  
my courage back for my father!_

I came to Cairo to avenge you, Father! My Divine Thoth's predictions are 100% accurate!

 _(Both):_ EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!  
Everything goes our way! (?)  
 _(Birch):_ But I'm having second thoughts… This is crazy! _*Bang* *Bang*_

 _(Kurumi): My comic book is never wrong!  
And the prophecy is exact, and can never ever be changed!_

 _*Bang*  
(Birch): If we follow through, by the prophecy,  
those bastards will finally pay! *Bang, bang, bang, bang*_

 _(Both):_ We will get our revenge! _  
(Birch):_ This sounds so legit!  
 _(Both): Birch Small/Tokisaki Com-BO!_ _*neigh*_

 _(Kurumi):_ Put your trust into me!  
 _(Birch):_ Okay, I'm convinced!  
 _(Both): Birch Small/Tokisaki Com-BO!_

 _*Bang*  
This thing called fate…  
is something that you're never, ever, ever really sure!_

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	116. Episode 38 Chapter 2

Percival meets with Nico Idol, Nozomi's android Stand. Nico posed, as she beeped, " _Nico Nico Nii._ "

Percival growled, "You just try…"

He prepared to fight, showing much courage he has, since he was obliterated by Eli's Tri-Stand, _Paper Muse_. He stared down, as Nico charged at him. He blocked her kicks, and swiftly landed a strong right to her chest. He called, "It is going to be the end of you, the both of you!"

He launched a barrage of kicks and said, "You're pathetic!"

Nico stumbled down and posed, "Nico Nico Nii!"

Nozomi said, "Not bad. Your strength has increased. Such words of an arrogant mortal."

He asked, "What's that supposed to me?"

She said, "Humans belong in a perfect world of paradise and harmony. Those who defy our god will earn NO acceptance to _our_ paradise. ALL humans are flawed. Soon, the world will be under _one god, over heaven_. We are to rid humanity of this world. Her wait is almost over! A truly just perfect utopian existence will be made manifest."

He roared, "I hate to burst your bubble, but if you want your goddess to rule, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME! GET READY!"

He rammed at Nico, as she defended herself. Nico countered with a quick left, sending him flying. Nozomi smiled, "Thank you for showing your powerful strength… and how we'll judge you as being ill-fated in _our_ utopia."

He said, as he ran at Nico, "So, this is _your_ world now?"

He swung his kicks, as Nico blocked each attack. Nico landed a right the jaw, and fired a laser shot from her hands. Percival deflected the attacks, with his uppercuts. Suddenly, Sosogu appeared, and slammed her fists down. He avoided the attack, as he thought, "So, Eli decided to fight, huh?"

Paper Muse appeared, as Eli smiled, "Percival Gaynes… This is where you end."

Nozomi called, "Eli-chi! I thought we agreed that this is _my_ opponent."

Eli replied, "Well, I'm afraid his words move me, and decided to disobey your orders. Regrettably, I don't think he's a problem, so to speak, since I have already bested him, before."

Nozomi smiled, "Not at all. He's one of the worst blights in the entire multiverse. His past is shrouded in distraction and his mental state makes him pathetic and weak, ill-fitted to our gain. What say we fight him, together?"

Sosogu sang, " _Prepare yourself, you're about to fall!_ "

Korona and Shizuku sang out, " _You're done for, Percival Gaynes~!_ "

Percival roared, "You Stands are really such jerks, you know that!"

* * *

 ** _Episode 38 – Chapter 2: Eli & Nozomi's Plan!  
Azusa & Budo's Fight to Save the Future!_**

* * *

They charged at him, and surrounded him. Nico Idol ran towards her, but Sosogu sang out, " _I got you~!_ "

He cried, "OH, CRAP!"

 **CLANNG!  
** But suddenly, Budo appeared and landed a strike with his sword, and shouted, "I heard everything, and why you sided with MIO! I won't let the both of you have your way!"

He pushed Nico back, and lashed out a sword strike on Nozomi's Stand. Percival said, "I don't know who you are, but thanks."

Budo said, "Azusa knows where Cy is. I'll be here, protecting you. Gouriki and Oboro are somewhere, safely hiding."

Percival said, "You realize that this isn't going to be easy."

"I never expect it to be easy."

"Right. 4-on-2, before Cy returns. Let's teach these two a lesson about the human race!"

"Yeah!"

Eli roared, "NO!"

Sosogu and Korona dashed at them, but Budo swung down and slammed them to the floor. Eli roared, "NO! YOU WOUND ME!"

Percival called, "BETTER GET USED TO IT!"

Eli snarled, "Miserable human!"

Percival and Budo go back-to-back, as Percival is near Nico Idol's sight, while Budo sees Paper Muse. Both Stands charge at each other. Percival took on Eli's trio, while Budo sparred against Nico. Budo swung his sword towards Nico, as she started to avoid each swipe. Percival lands a volley of kicks towards each girl, landing a right to Shizuku, and a left to Korona. He and Sosogu exchanged punches and kicks. Sosogu ducked and landed a huge right, but he vanished. He reappeared and laughed, "Do your worst!"

He roared, swinging a right roundhouse to Sosogu. She vanished, and appeared behind him, and landed a huge right kick to his skull. He dropped down and was on one knee. He grumbled, "So… This Stand can also teleport, too? I did a _Wind Warp_ , and somehow she did the same."

Eli said, "You should thank me for learning of your moves, via DNA…"

Percival growled, "Damn."

Budo swung down at Nico, and impaled her chest with his sword. Budo called, "DIE, YOU VILE VAMPIRE!"

Nico sparked lightly, and moaned, about to malfunction. But she held her blade, and beeped, "You… you hu-hu-hu-hurt me. Body is n-n-n-n-n-not stable…"

Budo prepared the final lunge, but Nico gripped his blade. She smirked, "Just kidding…"

She pulled the blade out of her stomach, and regenerated from the wounds. Budo gasped, "No way… The only way to kill Nico Idol… is to kill the Stand User."

Nozomi said, "You are smart. Good that you already figured it out. But you see, Eli and I are made from the same android technology, made using biotech. In short, we can't be damaged, that easily."

Eli called out, "YOU'RE A FOOL!" as Sosogu did a heart shape on her hands.

She fired a heart shot at Budo. He dodged it and cried, "This can't be!"

Sosogu and Korona ran to Budo, " _You're finished!_ "

Percival stopped them and called out, "HEY! I'm fighting _you_ harpies!"

He clashed with the Tri-Stand, as Nozomi called, while Nico landed a chop to Budo, "How disappointing you humans are! God gave you a mind to use for wisdom, yet you wasted it on war!"

Budo boomed, as he pushed Nico back, "You dare talk about right and wrong, after everything you've done?"

He kicked Nico in the chest, and then landed a swift volley of punches to her gut. Budo slashed down onto Nico's chest. Nozomi groaned, as she felt the pain. Budo gave Nico a swift punch to the gut and kick to the face. Nico stood back, after impact, as Budo held up his sword and slashed at the Stand.

Nico was badly wounded, as Percival called, "Did you get her?"

Budo gasped, as Nico emerged, unscathed. Nozomi smirked, "See? We robots have advanced, even in 2018… We have learned the art of coming back stronger and more efficiently than ever. We, however, are godlike, in any way. Dismantle me, but try. We're the one machines that cannot be dismantled; ones that are _invincible_."

Percival kicked down Shizuku and called, "NO ONE'S invincible!"

Eli said, "That's true… Withdraw!"

Eli and Nozomi appeared in the room, as their Stands vanished. Budo gasped, as Nozomi grinned, showing no damage. He thought, "Stands feel pain, and she would feel her pain. But… It's like she was never cut open."

Nozomi said, "I want to thank you, humans. Your strength will not save you. Eli and I will handle things, ourselves, as it reveals my full glory. We are androids built to _full perfection_ : an invincible body that not even Stand Users could harm."

Budo gasped, "An invincible body… No way… Stands are creations of the fighting spirit, through psychic power. But is it true? Are they invincible?"

Eli said, "I should thank you two for intervening. Are you not aware of your own power now, humans? Neither of you are of pure heart, and neither of you wield a Stand. Your attacks do nothing towards goddesses like us."

Nozomi said, "And here you stand, wishing to fight us. Go ahead and take a free shot, showing your true sheer impotence."

She grinned, as Percival thought, "Now what? They're stronger than before, after our last battle! It's like they're different from before."

Percival asked Budo, "So?"

Budo said, "Their Stands take damage, but the Stand Users don't get to receive the pain."

Percival added, "I know. It looks like we'll have to hit harder."

Nozomi said to them, "I want both you to listen up, clearly… For your interference in Lord MIO's namesake… YOU WILL NOW REAP THE SWIFT AND SEVERE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

Eli held her finger up and charged up a dark energy ball. She aimed at the boys, as Nozomi grinned. Budo said, "Quick! We can dodge out of the way, so Eli will blast Nozomi, instead!"

 **CLASP!  
** She clasped onto both boys, by the neck, and held them down. She cackled, as Budo yelled, "NOZOMI!"

Percival cried, "I guess she can be that stupid, huh?"

Eli roared, "DIE!"

She shot her dark energy ball at them, blasting them severely. The smoke cleared, as Percival and Budo were still standing, though badly hurt. Nozomi let them go, as she was unharmed. Percival groaned, as he was annoyed, "So… She really _can't_ get hurt? Not even against her partner's attack."

Budo moaned, as he thought, "I can't believe it… They're invincible enough to stop The Gang! No one could lay a scratch on them! Could this be what Tohka Yatogami predicted, three years ago? She pictured that The Gang fell through a bacchanalia of blood, through MIO's cold hands… But Queen Tia's still in New York, in safe hands… What are we gonna do now?"

Nozomi said, "I admire your strength and skills. But it doesn't matter what happens to you. You don't belong here…"

Eli said, "Let's finish this, Nozomi."

Nozomi and Eli stood straight and held their arms high. Percival groaned, as they produced a huge fireball from above, "Ungh… This isn't good…"

Budo moaned, "Azusa, I'm sorry… I did all I could."

Nozomi laughed, "You know, while Lord MIO is exterminating The Gang, down in Egypt, I'm going to sleep peacefully, knowing that we did the job for her to eliminate your roaches."

They charged up their fireball, as they prepared to fire down.

" **THIS IS YOUR END!** "  
" **DIE, PERCIVAL!** "

 **BLAST!  
** "WHAT TH-?" They gasped.

 **KABOOM!  
** Their fireball exploded, as Azusa appeared, holding up a huge sword, coated with neon aura. She destroyed the fireball, as Nozomi barked, "Alright, who did that?"

Azusa held her sword and said, "That's enough! I refuse to let this future continue ever further!"

Nozomi said, "So, one of _The Watchers_ have shown herself. It appears that the Chikyuji bloodline has rearisen from its path of struggle, right to the bitter end."

Azusa turned to the downed boys and asked, "Percival Gaynes?"

Percival moaned, "Yeah… Who are you?"

Cy called out, "Upsy-daisy~!"

Cy appeared and grabbed Percival and Budo, with ease, carrying them over her shoulder. She dashed off, as Eli said, "The android?!"

Nozomi said, "Well, with the weight of those two huge men, she'll tire herself out, and leave them to die. We can finish them off, after we destroy that traitorous tiny android, once her batteries die out."

Eli nodded, "Right."

Azusa swung her blade and roared, "NO, YOU WON'T!"

 **SLASH!  
** She swung down the floor, and blinded them with a huge flash of light. She dashed away, heading to safety. Nozomi rubbed her eyes, "Damn brat! My eyes are hardening! Must be the work of _The_ _Watchers_ using their Chikyuji."

Eli said, "They're going to pay for foiling our glorious plan."

Nozomi's eyes flashed red and hissed, "One more reason to loathe these humans."

Eli scanned them and said, "These humans are on my nerves… But they are not escaping our-!"

She beeped, as she hissed, " _System error! Error! 404! Security footage hacked!_ "

She snarled, "Rotten android! She hacked into our defenses!"

Nozomi sighed and said, "Ah, well, no matter. We'll have the security system repaired soon, and we'll get them. But I doubt they will leave in this huge maze of a factory. And when they do… we will kill them all, and complete our utopia."

She boomed, "My Nico Idol and Eli-chi's Paper Muse will end them! I promise you that… they will fall in Lord MIO's name."

 **XXXXX**

Azusa and Cy left with a wounded Percival and Budo, as Azusa said, "I'm glad I ran into Cy, at Targus City."

Percival moaned, as he said, "I have no idea who you are, but thanks for the rescue."

Azusa said, "I heard about it from Cy, learning of your danger. Budo was sent here to get you out. But I hear that there are two others."

Cy smiled, "Dun woe-wee. I hacked their camewas, to avoid being caught."

Budo said, "How'd you sided with this android? She a defective Nozomi-Works android?"

Percival said, "My new partner… This is Cy."

Cy smiled, "Help is on da way!"

Azusa said, "Right. Let's find the exit and regroup."

Percival moaned, "NO! Wait, Gouriki and Oboro are still inside. They were kidnapped by these demons, too."

Azusa said, "Well, we better find an escape from this factory, before the security systems are rebooted. After that, we'll regroup and find those two. I _would_ suggest that we'd search for them, but haste makes waste. We leave them, for now."

Budo said, "She's right. You can believe her. First thing we need to do is heal up, for the next fight. I don't know about you, but those ex-DNC members are still untrustworthy."

Percival replied, "You're right."

They looked around, as they reached the hallways to find the exit. However, Gouriki & Oboro appeared, as Gouriki said, "Thank god! I'm glad we found ya."

Azusa said, "Well, look at that."

Cy giggled, "HAHAH~! Monkey man~!"

Gouriki roared, "HEY! I AM NOT A MONKEY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Cy giggled, "No, wight… Hizza huge ape!"

Percival said, "Ignore her. She's obviously playful."

Oboro asked, "What happened to you guys?"

Budo said, "No time for that. What are you two doing here?"

Gouriki said, "Well, we were searching for our own way out, until we found a door that says _Personnel ONLY_."

Oboro said, "Correct."

He ordered them, "If you'd like, all of you would follow us. In fact, you'd be surprised of what lies inside this room."

Percival said, as he slowly got up, "Mmngh… For your sake, you're right. Lead the way."

He and Gouriki left, as Azusa said, "I don't trust them. Come on, we leave, away from those deceivers."

Percival said, "No, I trust them. Eli and Nozomi kidnapped them, because they figured these two were responsible for ending _X Prohibition_ , or as they call it _Zero Humanity Plan_."

Azusa gasped, as Budo asked, "Zero… Humanity?"

Cy replied, "Idda means dat if Eli an No-jo-mi make _X Pwo-bisshen_ law, the human wace will cease ta being."

Azusa growled, "So, that is why, huh?"

Percival said, "As much as we are trying to stop them, we can't, right now. Even with their Stands, they are too strong. But how they were created, I cannot figure out."

Budo said, "It's true. I pierced at Nozomi, but she regenerated. It's like she's invincible."

Percival grumbled, "I have no idea why, but I am sick of those singing Stands."

Azusa said, as they walked together, "Okay, I'm lost. What just happened?"

Budo explained, "I was spying on Percival, here. I'll explain it, on the way."

They walked off, following Gouriki and Oboro, as Budo told Azusa what occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cairo, Farra was resting by a small brick pillar, as she was swigging down a bottle of beer. She moaned, "Man… Egyptian liquor isn't what it aimed to me, anymore. This stuff's strong. But the very least, I'm parched, since I came here. Basking in the Egyptian sun, listening to the breeze, trying to sense the dark aura of MIO & Steven Nevins… It doesn't feel much better than this."

She rested by the pillar and moaned, "Hmmm… This is beautiful… I should take a vacation here, someday… But Florida's way hotter… This place is rich in history, including pyramids, sand, oasis, and trouble… I wonder if I could ask where the souk Rook hung out in is… I always wanted to see a souk."

A man in a blanket crawled to her, and said, "Hey, you!"

Farra asked, "What, me?"

The man barked, "Yes, you! You're in my property!"

She explained, "Why? You were resting here?"

He boomed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU REEK OF LIQUOR! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TAKING MY TURF!"

She giggled, "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm on-duty."

He said, "You want to make you spell it out? Look, you're a foreigner, so don't act like you're such a beggar!"

Farra complained, "BEGGAR?! I'm no beggar! I'm Farra Goddamn Stevens, and I'm from The Gang! I'm a celebrity, jackass!"

A man walked by and said, "Oh, are you in need of assistance, traveler? Here."

The man gave her a 2,000 Pound Bill, as Farra gasped, "Eh? Wait, I'm not-."

He cried, "HEY! THAT'S MY BEAT!"

Farra gave him the Pound Note and said, "No, it's not what you think! You can have it! I don't even want it!"

Steven and Cassandra arrived, as Cassandra called, " _Señora Farra_ , get out of there! And give that man that money."

Farra barked, "I was going to, but he just yelled at me! If this keeps up, I'm gonna beat his ass!"

Cassandra stated, "Well, _don't_!"

She said to the beggar, " _Lo siento,_ sir. My friend here had no idea."

Farra asked, "No idea _what_?"

The beggar called, "My profession as a beggar _doesn't_ allow me to speak in public, especially from someone like you."

Farra explained, "And I _said_ I am _not_ a bum!"

Cassandra said, "This city is a home to an _Asociación de mendigos_. Each beggar is allotted to where they may exclusively conduct business. I know it seems bizarre, but that rule prevents total chaos."

Farra sighed, "I see… This is my first time I've been to Cairo, you know."

The beggar said, "And, what's more, you've hurt my pride, ma'am. I was wondering if I would've earned more, as a destitute foreigner…"

Farra gave him the money she got and said, "Fine! If you act this way again, I'm gonna strangle you! You've already made me angry!"

 **STAB!  
** Cassandra stabbed Farra in the spine, and said, "Try it, and you're staying in a hotel."

Farra dropped down, and moaned, "Ungh… Pain…"

Cassandra bowed, " _Lo siento_ , but I made sure nothing fatal occurred. She'll be fine."

He turned to Steven and asked, "Oh, are you Steven Cooke, the man that saved all those people in Imperial Lobby, three years ago? I've heard about you, and your stories are true. I heard, just recently, a Japanese girl, daughter of a National Diet member, tried to kill you."

Steven held the photo and said, "I've heard you are familiar with this city, are you? My partners and I, despite the mistake, are here to ask questions…"

He showed the photo of MIO's mansion and asked, "Do you know of this building?"

The beggar viewed the photo, as Cassandra said, "We wanted to find this building, and we want the whereabouts, now. See, we're on an important mission, and we're running short on time."

The man nodded, and removed his rags, showing his black suit. He then said, "AAW-New York, huh? I've heard about you. And as for the photo of where you are heading, I know of it."

He walked to his car, as he said, "I'll locate it, and return to you, in a couple hours. How long do you have, to get there?"

Cassandra said, "Three days."

The man said, "Right. I'll be right back, so stay put. Give me three hours."

He drove away, as Steven and Farra sat down by the columns, as Cassandra looked around. She then asked, "Huh? Where did Yoko run off to, this time?"

She dashed off, as Steven called, "Cassandra, get back here!"

Farra said, "She'll find her. She can sense an animal, including her own cat… But… Yoko has been helpful on some parts. Cassie told me how she helped find Rena, the God of Geb."

He huffed, "Did anything _else_ happen?"

Farra thought, but said, "No… Not that I know of… But she has been a helpful cat."

He said, "She's useless! One battle, and she is too lazy. She mauls on Yamabuki, she cares for Cassandra, and the others, well… they're scared of her."

"HER? A cat?" Farra laughed, "She's a bit timid, but Egypt is her home turf in battles. Cats are majestic in Egypt. That's why they're much better than dogs."

He said, "I suppose you're right… Steven Cooke likes cats, too… and I wish I had someone like that… But still…"

He moaned, "Three more days, and no luck, so far… Farra, you worry for her, too?"

"Who, the cat or Cassie?"

"Neither."

"Oh… Mizuki… I forget… She'll be fine. I mean, we've got a breakthrough! We're this close to solving this mystery, and saving Mizuki's life!"

He looked to the sky and said, "Soon… it'll be almost over. But I'm happy."

 **XXXXX**

Cassandra was walking down the street, as she called out, "Yoko! Here, Yoko! _¡Aquí, pequeño gatito! Yoko~_ …"

Far away, Yoko was walking down the pathway, as two birds were hovering over the sky. One bird swooped down and stared at the Yoko. Yoko snuffed, and then walked off. But suddenly, she looked up to a huge domed mansion. Yoko nodded and meowed.

 ** _SHE DID IT! She found MIO's Mansion!_**

She walked off, but was halted by two huge dogs. They barked and growled at her, as Yoko was not impressed. She smirked, and glared at them. The dogs ran off in fear, as Yoko purred in arrogance.

"Hmph!" She snorted.

"Well done, Yoko!" A voice called.

Luzer, the black crow, appeared, and said, "Well, you found MIO's Mansion. Proud of you, little cat. You are useful at something, after all…"

Yoko snorted, as she turned away. She yawned, as Luzer barked, "HEY! Don't go to sleep!"

The two huge dogs saw a shadow, as they peeked into the door. They rushed in and crawled into the gate.

 **SLASH! STAB!  
** The dogs were decapitated, and their heads were flung upward by a jagged spike, made of black ice. The dogs' limp bodies were pulled inside. Luzer and Yoko gasped, as Luzer cried, "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

Yoko was speechless, as she looked at the front gates. She whimpered, as she stepped back. He said, "You know, no one's around, so you can tell me what went wrong."

Yoko gasped in shock, as a black falcon perched onto the gate door. It was wearing a bronze helmet and red scarf. It was Steven Nevins' pet hawk. It grinned and glared at Yoko and Luzer, as Yoko was shocked. Suddenly, a car drove by to the mansion, as the man in the suit stepped out. The hawk viewed the man and stared quietly. He looked at the photo and said, "Ah, yes. This is the building, alright. So, these three were looking for this, huh? Took me two hours, though. There's nothing I can't do in this city."

The hawk's shadow loomed over the man, as Luzer gasped, "This isn't good…"

The hawk produced a huge black spike block of ice, and then shot down onto the man.

 **CRASH!  
** It impaled and crushed his entire body and car, killing him. The hawk snatched the photo. It then ripped it to pieces, and Yoko shivered, "Ehhh?"

It was at that moment, Yoko's catlike mannerisms went away, and finally let it all out… and it had _nothing_ to do with farting.

She spoke in a New York accent, "That bird… He's a Stand User, as I thought!"

Luzer gasped, "Whoa! You can talk, all this time?"

Yoko glared, as she thought, "So… This falcon… this birdbrain… His abilities are shooting ice projectiles, and his duties are guarding that mansion, given that he offed that guy."

She said to Luzer, "Hey, crow jerk! That building… It's MIO's mansion, correct?"

Luzer said, "Why are you asking me? _You_ found it first!"

Yoko looked up and said, "Yes, but… That hawk is like some sort of imperial guard to this building… and it'll kill anyone that approaches the mansion. Which means… that bird… will come for me, next!"

Luzer said, "You're right. This bird kills anyone that dares to enter MIO's estate. What say we work together and slay this birdbrain? I haven't have _Stand Users_ in a while, and I was full from a portion of _Hatsuharu Sohma_."

Yoko gagged, "That's disgusting…"

They stared down, as the cat thought in anger, "Damn it… I came to travel, against my own will… and this is the thanks I get?"

The hawk fluttered towards the two animals, as Yoko growled in seriousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nozomi-Works, Percival and the others arrive at a huge assembly line, full of life-sized clones of Eli, Nozomi, Sosogu, Shizuku, Korona, Nico, and extra girls added, being assembled in an automated system. Everyone was stunned, as Percival sobbed, "Girls… Android girls made by production… Where's the love?"

He wept a bit, feeling heartbroken. Azusa said, "Gouriki, you and Oboro found this, didn't you?"

Gouriki said, "Yes, we have. This place… It's a huge factory that builds these dolls."

Azusa said, "And I bet they have the same powers as those two. The three girls, _Star Drop Stand_ , they even made robot duplicates to have them visible. Stands are normally invisible, through the naked eye of ordinary people. But some Stand Users use that sort of experience to have them be visible, just to fool the audience."

Budo asked, "You mean like a hologram?"

Azusa said, "Exactly. And knowing that Eli & Nozomi created them all, and built replicas of their Stands, in human form, and seeing that they are MIO's work… There's got to be a Core to this."

She looked around, as Oboro said, "It's no use. This place isn't run on Fuji Gems. It's industrial-produced. We're somewhere in America, in the Industrial Area of some city."

Azusa said, as she stated, "Well, what if I told you that you never left New York?"

Budo replied, "She's right. Azusa came back from Targus City, and we knew of Nozomi's location."

Azusa replied, "But there's no time to explain. Budo and I will take you, Percival. You, Cy, take these guys and go that way. See if you can find something odd in this factory."

Cy nodded, "Okay~!"

They went closer to the factory, as they split into groups. Cy would watch over Gouriki and Oboro, while Azusa and Budo stay with Percival. As they split up, the biggest battle within both sides is about to begin. As they traversed to the factory, Cy said, "Good enough, since I will be watching you two."

Oboro said, "We can trust her, Mr. Gouriki."

Gouriki sighed, "Fine… But it's weird to witness how this thing goes down, especially since they're creating androids of themselves and their friends…"

Cy replied, "Stands. They cannot be seen by the naked eye. I wanna know why you two ack-sha-lee got captuwed?"

Oboro replied, "You really do not want to know."

They spotted a huge assembly line, as more of the clones of Sosogu, Shizuku, & Korona were rolling in, into a huge room.

Gouriki asked, "Any idea where they are shipped to? I bet it has something to do with their plans of a _corrupt X Prohibition_."

Cy said, "Whatever it is… We're hoping to learn more… But we gotta see, before we could stop this plan. Follow me."

She trailed the assembly line and found a small room. The room was packing each of the _Star Drop Stand_ girls into huge semis.

"WHOA!" Cy gasped, "DELIVERY SYSTEMS?!"

Oboro growled, "So… _That_ is how they are being delivered and shipped… Progress and production… Nozomi-Works creates life-sized android clones, and create them to act human and pure…"

Gouriki asked, "But… They're not wearing PMs."

Cy said, "They don't need to wear them."

Gouriki asked, "So… They don't need PMs?"

Cy replied, "They are only robotic as they are, to not perform carnal pwez-shas."

Oboro said, "In short, this automation is what they need to reproduce. So, _that_ is why…"

They crept off, as Cy took lead. But as they were sneaking in, a lone android viewed the movements, and started to brim in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cairo, Luzer and Yoko remained in the view of the falcon that is guarding MIO's mansion. Luzer whispered, "Stay on your toes. You have to know your enemy."

Yoko sighed, "Yeah, I know… But this? This birdbrain? I can eat him for breakfast!"

Luzer growled, "Though… Falcons are menacing…"

Yoko cried, "Falcon?!"

During ancient times, falcons would freely roam across the Nile Valley, making them the perfect hunters for the Ancient Egyptians. Its god, also a falcon, is known as the esteemed deity of the Royal Egyptian Family – _Horus_. Falcons are able to swoop down and nab their prey, namely and mostly small defenseless animals, from kilometers away, using their keen eyesight, as its oculus is forever known as _The Eye of Horus_. The Eye of Horus is said to represent _protection and royal power_.

The falcon flew upwards, as Yoko was nervous, "That bird… He knows something I don't like."

Luzer said, "Very well… Obsidian! Yoko and I will challenge you, to protect my master _and_ The Gang! Can a falcon of Egypt stop the demonic crow of Transylvania?"

The falcon that killed the dogs and the well-suited beggar was named Obsidian, named after the black obsidian crystal, which means the dark side. And its Stand is that of the Divine Horus, the god of the sky.

Yoko nervously said, "Look, I don't want to fight, but I came to look for MIO's mansion… and lo and behold I found it… including where that hag's brother lives. But I can't risk myself in battle, just for the hell of it. Why couldn't it be any of those losers, instead of me?"

Luzer asked, "Why not? You have nine lives! Well… less than nine, since you were remade into a Jewel Woman…"

Yoko snorted, "Well, I would bring them in to help out… but judging by that huge chunk of ice, by that falcon… It _is_ a Stand's doing, after all. So, I'm not like those losers, but I'm no detective. As you said, _he_ must be that vampire bitch's superpowered guard dog-. Well, more like _guard bird_ , actually."

Luzer replied, "No. From what I gather, Obsidian is Steven Nevins's hired hawk. Don't forget, _he_ , and _he_ alone, hired _nine_ Egyptian Gods. And so far, he's _number eight_."

Obsidian hovered down and stared at both animals. Yoko stammered, as she shivered, "But like hell I can waste any of my remaining nine lives! All I want is a cushy life, to be pampered and spoiled like all domestic cats, but this? I don't even know this MIO cunt _or_ that Nevins bastard; and I couldn't care less! There's no way I can fight this asshole, even if he _is_ that violent, especially if I get nothing out of it! The last thing I want is to be The Gang's trainee slave or something, like one of the Joestars's allies! Those bastards dragged me here against my will! Even so, if I fight Tweety over there, what would I get in return? There's no way I'm putting my life on the line!"

She sobbed, "Where's the android? I wanna let _her_ fight the falcon jerk! At least _she's_ useful for something! Fighting battles for The Gang _isn't_ on my _things to-do list_!"

Luzer said, "And have her die, like that man who found the mansion, before we could tell them? YOU'RE CRAZY! Our only option is to kill this falcon, and find the others! Yoko, I know you're not into this, but believe me! I didn't want to fight him _or_ MIO, because I'm not strong enough! But I _know_ what goes on! If we fail The Gang, what then? Cassandra may hate you for this!"

Yoko gasped, and then turned away. She sniffled, "But… I can't… If I act like a dumb cat, he'll go away. But _you_ are still here, and you're making things worse!"

Luzer said, "True… But he knows more about me, since I'm associated with The Gang, more than you."

Yoko slumped down, and sighed, "Why me? I don't want to be associated with those guys! Why did I even come here?"

She growled, "Those eyes… That's the trouble with birds. You can never tell what they're thinking. I'd use my Spirit Caller, but I can't be so sure. Get back to your mansion, you feathered freak!"

They heard a noise, as a car was driving towards Obsidian. The driver cried, "AAAAGH! A BIRD!"

Luzer and Yoko leapt out of the way, as the car went closer towards the falcon. The driver cried, "I'm gonna run it over! I can't stop! Why can't I drive around it? Come on, move!"

The car went closer, as Obsidian flapped away, flying under the moving car. Yoko shrieked, "MYAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Luzer cried, "NO WAY! And he didn't even turn around?"

The car stopped, as the driver cried, "What in the world was that? That bird flew under my car! How did-?"

Obsidian flew into the bushes, and hid. The driver added, "I'm surprised that I almost hit it. I'm just happy that it survived. But how did the bird know, without sensing it?"

Yoko snorted, "Crazy bastard. At least he's gone… for now."

She said to Luzer, "Listen, crow jerk, it's not much, but if we're to stop this birdbrain, we need Cassandra and the others. She, A-Fist, and the blonde are already at the spot where that guy got the intel on the picture. Farra can fly, and Steven Cooke doesn't die easily."

Luzer said, "Yeah… I guess you're right. Fighting with just the two of us, it's suicide. Also, I bet that this guard falcon is only killing people that want to try and enter this mansion. This is a crazy life for mortals… even those that are vampires."

He added, "Even so, if The Gang decides to break in, they'd have to go through the hawk, first."

Yoko said, "Well, it's not my problem. Come on, we have to warn the others."

Luzer said, "Good thinking. With that speed and power, fighting him alone is too much."

They decided to return to Steven, Farra, and Cassandra, to tell the news about the mansion's whereabouts. But suddenly, a boy walked by and called out, "Chubi? Buchi? Where are you?"

He turned to Yoko and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen my dogs? They ran off somewhere. They're Chubi and Buchi, that's their names."

Yoko growled, in thoughts, "Quit yer yapping and leave! What're you asking a cat for? Even if I knew, it's not like I could answer! ARE YOU STUPID?"

The boy found a leash, as he cried, "OH! Is that… OH NO! Chubi's collar, from under the gate! How did they crawl under the gate like that? And why's there blood on it?"

Yoko gasped, "Oh, fuck! Chubi and Buchi? The same dogs that this asshole killed, earlier?! You're kidding me!"

The boy was upset, as he crawled under the gate, as Yoko shivered, "No… Don't do it! You're going to get yourself killed…"

She thought, as she watched, "If he makes it through, he'll face the wrath of that bird! IT'LL MURDER HIM!"

He made it through, as Yoko trotted off. She sighed and said, "Luzer, right?"

She nodded, as Luzer nodded back. He flew off, as Yoko ran off. What are they planning?

She thought, as she was prancing, "Well, I would help you, kid, but I got plans of my own. I'd want to watch you waste, but that gynoid broad is looking for me. Survival of the fittest is my only motto. The stupid people die first, since they die recklessly; no offense to _those_ losers. Crow Jerk can handle this… and when the time's right, I'll join in."

When the boy made it to the yard, though, he was stuck under the gate door. He was in complete shock, when he saw one of the heads of his dogs, being picked apart and eaten by Obsidian. He pulled out one of the eyeballs, and started to gnash.

"NO! THAT BIRD'S EATING THEM!" He shrieked, "NO! STOP IT, YOU SAVAGE!"

Obsidian cawed and flew off. It then lunged towards the boy, about to rip his face off. The boy was trapped, and the falcon began to rip his face off with his icy talons.

 **WHAM!  
** Of course, that didn't happen, because Luzer and Yoko dove in, in a huge crisscross attack, onto the falcon's back. Yoko smugly smirked, "You're kidding me… Killing dogs is one thing, but the minute my back's turned, you _would_ try to kill this kid! Inhuman, that's what you are!"

Luzer called, "Obsidian! How dare you-!"

Yoko hissed, "NYA! _Ix-nay! Oy-bey!_ "

Luzer cawed, "RAWK?!"

He thought, "Crap… I almost revealed myself… in front of that mortal…"

The boy screamed, "CHUBI! BUCHI!"

Yoko slammed herself onto the boy's head, and started to meow rapidly at him. The boy crawled out, as she was warning him not to stay. Luzer nodded, as he said, "He's gone now. Now it's just us two and you, you goddamned falcon!"

He continued, "Obsidian! To reiterate, before I was interrupted, how dare you take lives of innocent people and animals, all to protect your unholy mistress and your handler!"

Yoko barked at Luzer, "Hey, Crow Jerk! Save the banter for _after_ we kill this squab, okay?"

Yoko's sandy aura appeared, as she roared out, "NEWS FLASH, Chicken Licken Goober: I'm a Spirit Caller, and you're a Stand User! Let's debate on which animal the QUEEN of EGYPT is: BIRDS or CATS!"

She hollered, as her sandy Spirit returned, "God of Heavens, eh? I won't forgive you for taking any more lives! I didn't want to get involved in this, but… You forced my paw into this! Let's see if Horus goes one-on-one with **_Desert King_**!"

Yoko's sandy lion, her Spirit Caller, is named **_Desert King_**. Yoko is a cat, a common animal related to the lion, as part of the _Felidae_ species. In Ancient Egypt, cats are considered royalty, while miles away in the jungles of Africa, lions are known as the _King of the Jungle_.

Luzer's dark aura appeared, as he said, "You're facing the both of us now. Yoko, I know you don't want to fight, but imagine if it were Cassandra!"

Yoko barked, "I know. But at what choice do I have? I'm gonna kill that fucking birdbrain! You, being a carnivore, you can have his carcass, once we're done! I'm not hungry!"

They prepared to fight, as it's now an _animal battle_ , pitting Mr. Nevins's hired falcon, and the animal allies to The Gang.

* * *

 ** _Which African animal mascot will reign supreme: The cats or the falcons? Will Yoko and Luzer avenge the boy's dead dogs? And what of the others, including Cassandra?  
Find out in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	117. Episode 38 Chapter 3

Luzer's dark aura appeared, as he said, "You're facing the both of us now. Yoko, I know you don't want to fight, but imagine if it were Cassandra!"

Yoko barked, "I know. But at what choice do I have? I'm gonna kill that fucking birdbrain! You, being a carnivore, you can have his carcass, once we're done! I'm not hungry!"

Last time, if you recall, Luzer and Yoko confront the evil gatekeeper of MIO's mansion, Obsidian, Stand User of the Divine Horus. Obsidian killed a hired beggar, who found MIO's Mansion, _after_ Yoko found the building, and witnessing two dogs being slaughtered by the demonic falcon.

Yoko snarled, "Hey, Crow Jerk, you can fight, right?"

Luzer said, "Only at night… But it's dusk out, so I can try. I'm usually a night fighter."

Yoko said, "Any idea what this thing is powered by?"

Luzer said, "He's a Stand User. And I believe that he's one of those _Egyptian Gods_."

Yoko asked, "Huh? Those losers?"

Luzer said, "And it's _Number 8._ My guess is that this falcon is that of the god, Horus."

Yoko barked, "Tell me something I _don't_ know!"

Obsidian prepares to fight, as Yoko thought, "Damn it…"

She roared, "Hey, Tweety! Take two to one, the crow guy and myself! It's two-on-one, you bastard!"

The falcon stares down, as Yoko roared, "Bring it, fly boy! I can't wait to shred you into ribbons!"

Obsidian stared down at both animals, as it glared at both of them. It let out a red pulse, and confirmed from within, he has finally confirmed his suspicions about Yoko & Luzer's alignment, as 1) Luzer is of the powers of the Darkness Shadow, and 2) Yoko shows her Spirit Caller, Desert King.

Falcons are known to dive into speeds at 300 kilometers per hour, making it the fastest animal on the planet. Even so, the falcon can spot its quarry with pinpoint accuracy. The prey, once discovery, faces death by way of razor-sharp talons.

As they stared down, Obsidian smirked.

Yoko gasped, "Eh? Did that bird just smirk at us? Didn't think he'd smile like that, with the corners of its beak… but what the heck? But birds cannot smile… Can they?"

She shivered, "Wait… Why is it getting colder?"

Luzer cried, "YOKO! LOOK DOWN!"

Yoko gasped, "Huh?" and looked at the ground. She cried, as it was covered in frost, "IT'S ICE! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

The falcon was about to charge up its icicle attack towards the two heroes. Yoko cried, "Wait… That's it? My feet froze, and I wasn't paying attention! I was focused on that bird! My Spirit's feet frozen, too!"

Luzer squawked, "OH, NO!"

Yoko shrieked, "SHIT!"

Obsidian fired, but Luzer deflected the icicles with his darkness aura shield, and Yoko hid in a huge dome of sand, preventing injuries. Yoko came out, and panicked, "Nuh-uh! I want no part of this!"

Her sandy pile melted into a flowing stream of wet sand. It slinked away, as Luzer zipped away in the shadows. Obsidian cawed, and flew upwards to hunt them down.

* * *

 ** _Episode 38 – Chapter 3: The TRUE Animal Battle for Egypt!  
MIO's Gatekeeper, Obsidian!_**

* * *

As Obsidian flew around in the outskirts of Egypt, Farra was smoking a cigarette, as she was waiting impatiently. It has been two hours, since the beggar had left to find MIO's mansion, only for Yoko to find it first. However, little do they know, meaning her and Steven…

She grumbled, "Damn it… This is boring… Calls me a beggar, and treats me like shit! If he comes back, I'll mute this bastard right!"

He huffed, "Calm down."

She said, "Give it to me straight. You sure that he can find this building?"

He said, "If he's certain, in this labyrinthine city, then he's our only shot. Otherwise, we'll just ask around, until we're certain."

Farra boomed, "Certainty is something we do not have! We've been searching for this building for three days, here in Cairo, and _still_ we have no luck! And we waited two hours, too! I doubt it that some beggar will find it in three."

"Will you stop griping? This guy knows me, so why should he know this place? Quit acting like the _Old Farra Stevens_ , and have faith."

"And to make matters worse off, Cassie and Yoko have disappeared… I would join her, but… That furball is her only friend. Yoko hates almost every human, but… Cassie is different."

Steven said, "Well, Cassandra is an android. And Yoko, according to Michelle, is usually a loner like me. She's probably killing time, before coming back home. She is helpful, when she aided Cassandra and Big Guy, back in the desert, but…"

Farra groaned, "How Cassie got to tame that little cynic, I'll never know. Cats usually are so adorable and lit up, purring and nuzzling to the humans. But Cassandra Martinez, for as long as I know… she's not that different to us…"

He asked, "Huh? What do you mean? She's just an android!"

Farra bowed her head and frowned, "Steven… You know… I know the others won't know this… but… Cassie's…"

She bit her lip and nearly wept.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, across Cairo, Cassandra was calling for Yoko. She cried, "YOKO! Here, kitty! Here, cute kitty~! I have your gum! Yoko~!"

She looked around and said, "Hello? Where could that cat be? She's always this way, and I wished she behave!"

She noticed a shadow and gasped, "Huh? What was that?"

She looked up, as she saw Obsidian from a view above. She gasped, "Oh, my… _Madre Mia,_ is that a-?"

The falcon spotted her, as it detects powers from within her. It began to fire at her, as she gasped, analyzing it, "Ice?"

The icicles fired. She dodged out of the way, as she was screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Obsidian chased after her, as Cassandra was screaming, "STEVEN! FARRA! HELP ME! A BIRD IS SHOOTING ICE AT ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She paused and gasped, "Wait a minute! Fire melts ice! I got it!"

She held her hands up and produced a fiery aura, " ** _FLARE CELL! FIREBALL!_** "

She shot a fireball at Obsidian, but the flames evaporated, near the tip of one of its ice projectiles. Cassandra gasped, " _¡Mierda!_ That _hielo_ is too strong!"

Obsidian fired more, but she rolled out of the way. She growled, "Shit, what now? This bird… Is it a Stand User? Impossible! But I do not get it! Why go after me? How can I fight this thing? _¡Ese halcón es una amenaza!_ "

She leapt out of the way, avoiding the falcon's ice blasts, running around Cairo.

Meanwhile, Luzer and Yoko regrouped, as Yoko moaned, "Okay… Plan B… If we can't fight this thing, dead-on, we have to stop it. I _knew_ I should've let that kid die!"

Luzer replied, "Now's not the time for pity party. You did right. That bird is a menace. Time for _Plan D_. We're skipping B and C, and destroy from within! And I mean _its Stand_!"

Yoko yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS BIRD IS TOO STRONG! I say we bolt and get the other two! Its Stand attack took the skin off my paws! That was no ordinary ice! And I bet he has more tricks up his wing."

She dashed off, as Luzer cried, "NO, WAIT, YOKO!"

Yoko roared, "NO, FUHGEDDIT! I QUIT! I'M NOT FIGHTING THAT PSYCHO PIGEON A SECOND LON-!"

She gasped, as she saw a view of Cassandra, running from the falcon, Obsidian. She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NICE _HALCÓN_! NICE _HALCÓN_!"

Yoko cried, "CASSANDRA?!"

Luzer cried, "OH, SHIT! THAT BIRDBRAIN FOUND HER!"

Yoko yelled, "AND WITH ANY LUCK, SHE DIES, AND WE'RE NEXT!"

Cassandra ran to Yoko, and cried, "YOKO? WHAT ARE YOU-?"

Yoko roared, and called to follow her. They dashed off, as Obsidian gave chase, destroying everything in its path with its ice shots.

"TALK ABOUT HOLDING YA GRUDGE, HUH?" Yoko cried.

Cassandra said, "How did you get here? And why is there a crow with you? DID YOU BEFRIEND ANOTHER ANIMAL?"

Luzer said to her, "Follow me, android girl! This bird is a Stand! Yoko and I haven't much time!"

Cassandra gasped, "You can talk?!"

Luzer roared, "THERE'S NO TIME! I MEAN IT!"

Yoko halted, as she cried, nearing a moving truck that almost hit her. Cassandra snarled, " _¡Ratonero podrido!_ "

They were cornered, as Obsidian fired at them. Cassandra cried out, " ** _BARRIER!_** "

She deflected the ice shots, while Yoko's Desert King took a few ice shots to the waist, for protection. Smoke and icy steam engulfed, as it surrounded the three. The steam subsided, as Obsidian squawks in astonishment. Yoko has disappeared. She, Luzer, and Cassandra took refuge to safety… but where?

 **XXXXX**

Down below, Cassandra was underground, in the sewers, as she was panting, "Oh, _Santa Maria_ … This is nuts… That bird… shoots ice… and that bird can talk?"

Luzer said, "I'm so sorry, Cassandra Martinez… Yoko and I were looking for MIO's mansion, but something came along the way… You will forgive me, but this bird… It's Steven Nevins's guardian of the mansion, Obsidian, of the Divine Horus."

Cassandra gasped, "Horus? So, it's _another_ Stand User, hired by that _cabrón_!"

Yoko thought, trying not to expose herself, "Bastard's tough. He doesn't hold anything back… but he's strong, for a dumb bird. But why go after Cassandra? This Robot Girl has nothing on MIO, except she joined for the action."

Cassandra said, "Well, since we're in the sewers, we'll lay low, until we map out a plan… I'm grateful, young crow, but… We can handle this. I'll find Steven and Farra, and tell them that this Obsidian bird is our enemy. They'll beat him down, turning him into _pollo_."

Luzer said, "I wish we could…"

Cassandra asked, "Huh? What do you mean? You can beat that bird, right?"

Luzer explained, "LOOK! I may be Peter Giese's crow, but I'm NOT expendable! This bird… HE KILLED THAT MAN IN A SUIT, HOLDING UP A PHOTO!"

Cassandra gasped, "The beggar! That bird killed that beggar that located MIO's mansion? My god, it _is_ evil!"

"Wait, you know that beggar?"

"Hardly… except that he antagonized Farra. See, he said that he'll find it in three hours. I'm surprised that he found it, so fast! …until he died."

Luzer shook his head and said, "Even if he forward this to them, he'd be good as dead. No one lives to see MIO's mansion, while he's around. I'm afraid we cannot defeat it."

Yoko thought, "Bird's right. For her safety, we avoid it, until he gives up."

Cassandra barked, "What kind of quitter talk is that? How could you say that?"

She complained, "Yoko agrees that we can quit, but I can't! I made a promise to my brother… _mi hermana…_ that I return to New York, safe and sound, and to save Mizuki Takase, a friend of Farra's! Just because that bird is strong, it doesn't mean we tuck-tail and run! I WON'T QUIT!"

She boasted, as she was angry, "I PROMISED FARRA THAT I WOULDN'T LET HER DOWN! MY FAMILIA'S LEGACY IS AT STAKE! I SAVED MI MADRE'S BUSINESS FROM AN EVIL SPIRIT CALLER, AND I WON'T RUN AWAY FROM SOME GIANT BLACK FALCON!"

Yoko gasped, "Cassandra…"

She sniffled, as she thought, "The robot's tough… She's got a human heart, but… the robo-broad's all-heart…"

She meowed, as she agreed to join Cassandra. Cassandra smiled, "Aw, you agree? Good kitty…"

Cassandra said to Luzer, "It's unanimous! We stop the bird and find MIO's mansion! So, what do we do now?"

Luzer gulped in fear, as he pointed his wing at them, "We… … … We run…"

They turned around, as Obsidian was behind them. Cassandra shrieked, "THAT BIRD? BUT HOW?"

Yoko cried, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT IS THIS FREAKY BIRD'S DEAL?!"

They ran off, avoiding the ice attacks. But Yoko took the blast, dead-on, exploding her into bloody mulch.

"YOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cassandra shrieked.

Obsidian smirked, as it lunged after Cassandra, but…

"HEY!" Yoko called, from inside the sewer exit. Her bloody body parts started to melt into sand, and reform to form Desert King.

She boasted, as it raked onto the falcon's chest, deeply cutting it, "SURPRISE! I'm not dead! Even if you kill me, I have _nine lives_ (or what's left of what I got). That _"life"_ you slaughtered was my shapeshifting Spirit Caller, Desert King!"

Luzer slashed onto Obsidian's chest, as Cassandra fired a fiery blast at it. The bird dropped down, as Yoko hissed, "YEAH! You're fried chicken, featherbrain!"

She turned to the falcon, and said in private, "I know the android can't hear me, but hear me out. I want you to leave now and never return, or you can just stay still and bleed out. Either way, I don't give a rat's ass about you, your mansion, _or_ that whore, MIO! Or better yet, tell your handler – Steven Nevins, right? – he can go to hell! Because I don't want your crummy mansion! What do you say we call it a draw? You got a few hits on me with those ice missiles, like some sort of broken video game character, but you got guts; and that's just saying. We even, right?"

The falcon held its wounds, and wiped the blood, tasting his own wounded blood. He spat out and grinned, as Yoko shouted, "HEY! Who does he think he is, Dwayne The Rock Johnson?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I said I'll stay away from your boss's mansion! Let's stop this, okay?"

Cassandra said to Luzer, "Why is he standing in arrogance?"

Luzer said, "I think this falcon means business. Some resistance. What is he up to?"

Its body started to coat in an icy wind, as it produced a skeletal bird-like creature with six arms and demonic red eyes. It hollered in a demonic shrill.

"WHA-? _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!_ " Cassandra yelled.

Yoko squeaked, "You mean… _That's_ what your Stand looks like? What am I gonna do now?"

The Stand, Horus, jabbed onto Obsidian's chest wound, and coated it with an icy patch.

Cassandra cried, "He… He's a Terminator Bird!"

Luzer shouted, "Are you kidding me? He stopped his own wound from bleeding by freezing it?"

Cassandra shivered, "This is so scary… What sort of deviltry is this thing?"

Yoko shrieked, as she looked up, as the sewer exit is blocked with ice, "OH, NO! THE EXIT'S BLOCKED WITH ICE!"

Cassandra shouted, "DAMN IT! That was our way out! This falcon, fast as he is, is like a demon!"

Ice was coming their way, as Cassandra grabbed Yoko, and leapt off the sewer walls, "AGH! Shit!"

She and Luzer dashed off, as Yoko cried, "More ice is coming this way! DAMN IT!"

Cassandra shrieked, "WE HAVE TO LEAVE THE SEWER!"

Yoko thought, "He's covering the tunnel with more ice! Crow Jerk and Cassandra, do something! I want out of this tunnel, badly!"

More ice and frost surrounded the tunnel, as Cassandra barked, "OKAY! NOT HELPING! BUT I AM STARTING TO HATE THAT BIRD!"

More missiles flew by, blocking another exit in the tunnel, as Luzer called, "THIS WAY! TAKE A DETOUR HERE!"

Two more missiles fly off, as Cassandra and Yoko shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

They started to run, as Yoko hopped off of Cassandra. Cassandra shrieked, crying for dear life, "I CAN'T FIGHT IT! THIS IS TOO MUCH! THIS FALCON IS TOO FAST FOR ME, AND KNOWLEDGE PROVES THAT THE FALCONS ARE THE FASTEST ANIMALS IN THE WORLD, BARRING A CERTAIN BLUE HEDGEHOG THAT THIS STORY HAS BANNED MENTIONING ITS NAME, DUE TO PAST EXPERIENCE IN A CERTAIN UNNAMED COMIC BRAND HE WAS IN!"

Yoko thought, as she was panicking, "BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

Obsidian continued its chase, as Yoko sobbed, "Crap! It's got us in its crosshairs! This bird's INSANE! This is _more_ than determination! THIS CREEP'S A FUCKING KILLING MACHINE! And if it catches me, it won't just kill me… IT'LL EAT ME ALIVE!"

Obsidian fired again, and managed to land a hit. However, it only managed to stop Yoko from running, freezing its right hind leg. She gasped, "AAGH! MY PAW!"

Luzer cried, "YOKO!"

Cassandra yelled, "NO! YOKO! SHE'S TRAPPED!"

Obsidian fired more missiles, as it headed straight for Yoko. Cassandra dove in front of her, and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yoko shrieked, "NO, YOU IDIOT!"

 **BLAST!  
** The missiles struck Cassandra and Yoko dead-on. Obsidian smirked, and then flew away, knowing that the job was done. But… a pair of broken glasses dropped to the ground, as Cassandra was badly wounded, coated with a fiery aura, and was fuming in anger.

"You… You bastard falcon…" she snarled, as Obsidian gasped, "That… That cat was my only ray of light left… How could you?"

Yoko was badly hurt, only managed to break her right paw off of the ice. She moaned in pain, as Cassandra sniffled, "Yoko… Your paw… That awful bird…"

Yoko moaned, as she was badly hurt, "I'm no Boston Terrier… but… I can live… Cats… have… nine lives… How much do I have left? 2? 3?"

Cassandra didn't hear Yoko talk. She was angered by the fact that Yoko was injured. Cassandra stood up, as her hair turned white, and her clothing started to transform. She then snarled, "This cat came, against her own free will, only because she could be of help, and she did… She found MIO's mansion, your master's _hacienda_ …"

Her eyes shone red, as she roared, "AND YOU HAD TO HURT YOKO, FOR NO REASON AT ALL! **YOU FUCKING HALCÓN, YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!** "

She transformed into her _Android Fool_ form, as she instructed, "Luzer, take Yoko to safety… This one's mine…"

Luzer carried a wounded Yoko off, as he said, "Right. Nice attire, by the way."

Cassandra stared down, as her body was coated in a fiery aura. Obsidian fired its ice missiles at her, dead-on to her face, but she shattered them with her fiery punches. Cassandra snarled, "No…"

Obsidian gasped, as Luzer and Yoko made their escape. Cassandra said, "Your fight's with _me_ , you asshole!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cairo, above ground, Steven & Farra waited, as the sun was setting. Farra sighed, "Four hours of this… I'm sick of this… That beggar isn't smart as he thinks he is. Next time I see him, I kick his ass. No exceptions!"

Steven sighed, "Patience… But, yeah… One more hour, and we quit and find Cassandra and Yoko. Besides, the others should be here, shortly. We did send them a message, right?"

Farra sighed, "About that…"

She explained that she _was_ supposed to send the message about the whereabouts of MIO's mansion, but… she never sent it, because it would be a waste of time. And she chose to wait until the location is found. He said, "That figures. Otherwise, Scarlet would yell at us, sending her on a wild goose chase… Plus, the enemy would've located our-."

He gasped, as he figured it out, "Hold on! Steven Cooke has something wrong about this! The beggar we hired, the reason he did not return, is because he _did_ find MIO's mansion. Suppose that one of Mr. Nevins's Stand User hitmen killed him off. If this mansion has a gate, there's always a gatekeeper, and could kill anyone that dares to trespass into their area."

Farra asked, "So you're saying that MIO's mansion is well-guarded?"

Steven said, "Exactly."

She grumbled, as she was annoyed, "Aw man! Why did we let this guy go into dangerous ground? FUCK! I knew we should've followed him, in the first place! But Cassandra… she…"

She roared in anger, as he sighed, "Hey now…"

He got up and left, "We'll have to go. He's probably long gone. Let's find Cassie and Yoko."

Farra calmed down and said, "Right. What am I worried for?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away from Steven & Farra, a huge sandy dome was underwater, near the drain pipes near the shore. Luzer and Yoko were hiding inside the sand dome, as Yoko moaned, wrapping white bandages around her severed leg. Luzer huffed, as he was helping, "You idiot… You didn't have to rip your own leg off…"

Yoko sobbed, "I know… That robo-bimbo thinks that featherhead wounded me, breaking my leg off! She may be an android, but she's not that smart in common sense. She's new, just like me."

She explained, "That icicle managed to nick off a piece of my bone, and I had to pull it off. That Cassandra made sure she was motivated to fight it, but… How am I going to be her kitty, if I have three legs?"

Luzer said, "It's alright. We'll hide here, until the scent blows off. Cassandra's got this. Also, the Speedwagon Foundation can get you a new prosthetic leg, after it was ripped off. You got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, man…" Yoko sniffled, "I owe ya."

She snarled, "AAAAAAAAGH! THAT FUCKING BIRDBRAIN! IF I SEE HIM AGAIN, HE'S DEAD! AND I SWEAR… IF THAT BIRDBRAIN KILLS CASSANDRA, HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME _AND_ HER!"

A huge splash was made, as Obsidian was diving down. Luzer cried, "AAAGH! IT CAN'T BE!"

Yoko yelled, "HUH? THAT BIRD WENT IN THE WATER?! But birds can't swim!"

Luzer yelled, "THIS ONE DOES!"

Contrary to popular beliefs, some birds are capable of diving underwater. Much like humans and dogs, birds are able to breathe underwater, for respiration. However, they have oxygen pockets, at an amount of 5 or 6, inside their chest and abdomen. With these oxygen pockets, or _air sacs_ , birds are capable of flying up to 6,000 to 7,000 meters in the air at high altitude, higher than any human can withstand. Even if under strangulation, birds stand to survive for at least several minutes with a huge vast of oxygen inside it. In other words, birds can last longer underwater than dogs. Cats, on the other hand, are another lesson for another time.

She growled, "That fucking bird! He killed her, I bet!"

He fluttered off, "I have an idea. Stay here!"

He stepped out of the dome, as Yoko grumbled, "Why? Why did I let her die?"

Luzer appeared from the dome, as he stared down, underwater. He thought, "Unlike you, I can last up to ten minutes underwater! I'm not called a demonic carrion crow from Transylvania, for nothing! I'm skilled in the art of battle!"

Obsidian fired a huge ice missile, but Luzer avoided it. It pierced onto Yoko's sand dome, as she shrieked, "EEEEEGH!"

She looked up, seeing Luzer and Obsidian fight. She snarled, "FUCK THIS! HE FOUND ME! BASTARD BIRD! Man… If I wasn't wounded, I'd make a run for it! But if that asshole killed the one true girl that cared for me… I SWEAR! HIM, MIO, NEVINS, AND THEIR FLOCK! THEY'RE ALL KITTY KIBBLE!"

Above shore, Cassandra appeared, as she growled, "That bird got away from me… But I could've sworn he was here… Yoko! Luzer!"

She saw water bubble, as she gasped, "No… They… They wouldn't…"

She scanned the water, as she whimpered, "No… The crow and falcon are fighting in the water? Unbelievable! But also, very scientifically impressive!"

She waited, "Though, if that falcon shows up, no matter what, he's about to be barbecue."

Underwater, Obsidian fired three ice missiles, as Yoko sensed it. She growled, "More about to bombard my defense? One… two… Three… Three ice bullets! Right! And straight to the center of my top!"

The missiles went closer, and then, her dome sprouted four sand-like tentacles, swatting the missiles away from her. Obsidian gets hit by one wayward missile, as Yoko called, "COME AND GET ME, YOU BIRD!"

He kept firing, as Yoko deflected each shot. She yelled, "CROW GUY! HEAD TO SURFACE!"

Luzer said, as he was swimming up, "RIGHT!"

He appeared from the water, as Cassandra gasped, "OH!"

Luzer asked, "Cassandra?"

Cassandra moaned, "I'm sorry. I failed… Even after I was enraged, I couldn't help myself. After you guys escaped, that falcon distracted me with a wayward icicle blast. I avoided it, and I let it get away."

Luzer said, "Well, he's down there, underwater, but Yoko is fighting him off. We can't swim down there… So… We'll have to bring him to the air, with him."

Cassandra said, "You're right."

Obsidian appeared from the water, as its wing was demolished. It snarled, as she said, "Uh… Uh-oh… I believe that this bird isn't done…"

Obsidian opened its mouth and prepared for a huge ice blast. Cassandra prepared, as Luzer gasped, "What are you doing?"

Cassandra growled, "That's it… come and get it, you _halcón_."

The beak opened wider, as Cassandra prepared. But underwater, Yoko sensed it. She gasped, "Huh? Cassandra… She's alive!"

Obsidian fired its ice blast onto Cassandra. She grabbed the ice chunk, with her bare arms, and was sent flying.

 **CRASH!  
** She crashed onto the stone wall, as she was coughing up blood. She moaned, "GOT IT! Ungh… I'm okay… Oh… kay… ungh…"

She was badly hurt, as she moaned, "Sorry… but… that previous attack took a huge portion… out of… me…"

Luzer groaned, "No… Cassandra's down! This is bad!"

Obsidian prepared, but swatted Luzer down, into the ground, with its right wing, its only wing left that is able. It prepared another ice blast, this time, aiming at Cassandra, and prepared for a huge blast, one that will kill her. Yoko sensed it, as she sobbed, "No… I have to do something! If I let her die, they'll never forgive me; even the blonde!"

She used her Desert King and swam off, finding a shortcut to where the battle is. She thought, "My one shot left… I have to save Cassandra!"

She swam around and dug into the ocean floor, creating a passageway to get to Obsidian. "I can't let the android girl die! If I let that bastard kill her, I'm screwed! My bad day has gone from bad to worse! First, I lose my leg, and now, the robot girl that loves me, is going to be skewered! I fucking hate that birdbrain so much! I'M GOING TO GET THAT BIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!"

Obsidian's mouth went wider, as Cassandra was groaning, pinned down by the force of the falcon's previous attack. Cassandra sobbed, as she was helpless, "Luzer… Yoko… Farra… Mama… No…"

She closed her eyes, as she was scared, "No… Help me…" She changed back to her normal state, and then passed out.

Suddenly, as Obsidian was about to go at full blast, Yoko emerged from above the stone wall, and leapt towards the airborne falcon, roaring out, "YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND… **ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She thought, "Either way how you slice it, it's DO-OR-DIE TIME! The Ninja Girl I hate, because she's an asshole, but the android girl's another story! YOU HURT _HER_ , YOU GO THROUGH **_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!**"

Her mouth opened wider, as Obsidian fully charged its ice blast! Yoko came closer and Obsidian fired! But it was too late!

 **CHOMP!  
** Yoko bit onto Obsidian's beak, before he could fire. It started to crack, as it was shut tight.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Obsidian exploded into a huge cloud, and Yoko was sent flying off into the air. Luzer, badly hurt, caught Yoko, and said, "GOTCHA! Close one!"

Yoko moaned, "Yeah… I did it… I got out of there alive… That dumb bird didn't deserve to die, but one of us has to go!"

She groaned, as Luzer set her down, "…uh… but at what cost? Ungh… Go… Go get… her…"

Luzer looked at the wall, where Cassandra was planted. He flew up and felt her pulse. He said, "She passed out. Took a lot of heavy damage… What was she thinking, catching a huge shot like that?"

Yoko moaned, "And they called _me_ useless? She never know when to quit saving my life… but now… We're even… I would aide her, but I bled out a lot, today… I don't have the strength to help her out… or take her to shore… Damn it, I messed up… Why did it happen to me?"

She sobbed, "That crow guy… get her out… I'm sorry…"

As Luzer was prying Cassandra free, the boy returned, as he saw her, "OH NO! Is that-?"

He approached the cat and said, "Oh, you poor thing! You're the same cat that saved me from the bird, who killed my dogs! And I bet he hurt you, too!"

He found Luzer, and then said, "Huh… There were two birds, and this blackbird aided you. But I think the other bird is gone… It's his fault you and your friend are banged up like this! Don't worry, kitty, I'll fix you up. Don't you die on me!"

Yoko didn't respond. She was feeling happy, since she's being saved. She then looked at Cassandra, and then thought, "For a dumb android broad… … …She's alright by me… … … and that kid… I know he had dogs, but that's a human heart… I guess some humans are not always cruel."

The boy tended to Yoko, while Luzer manages to free Cassandra. Unfortunately, Cassandra remained lifeless and unconscious, from the final moments in the battle with Obsidian. But the battle changed Yoko, for the better, as she understood why and how she hates the humans, after Michelle and Rook kidnapped her, and taken her to Egypt for this journey.

Yoko smiled, as she thought, "Well, at least that featherbrain is gone… Served ya right…"

Obsidian, the Divine Horus and bodyguard to Steven Nevins, was nothing more than a pile and cloud of feathers. And with that, _eight Egyptian God Stand Users_ are defeated; only _one Egyptian God_ is left.

 ** _[Obsidian – Horus: DECEASED]_**

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Yoko  
Pure Heart: No  
Abilities: Desert King (Spirit Caller)  
Destructiveness: B  
Speed: C  
Range: D  
Durability: D  
Precision: C  
Developmental Potential: C_**

* * *

At a Cairo hospital, Cassandra was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, as Farra was upset, seeing her injured. Farra sobbed, as she was worried, "Damn it… Why? Why did this happen?"

 **XXXXX**

Earlier, Steven & Farra were waiting, as they gave up, after waiting four hours. They walked off, as Farra sensed a sound. She rushed off, as she said, "I sensed a disturbance… Over there! Come on!"

Steven asked, "HEY! What about Cassan-?"

Farra cried, "IT'S FINE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

She raced off, as Steven followed her. She turned the corner, and saw Yoko, mildly hurt, with an unconscious Cassandra lying beside her. Farra shrieked, " **CASSIE!** "

Yoko moaned, "Naaaaa…"

She was sobbing, as it nuzzled onto Cassandra's bosom, crying tears from her eyes. Farra sniffled, as she wept, "Please no… What happened? YOKO! WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO CASSIE?"

A female voice called, "Ease up on her, man. Cassie's badly hurt, likewise Yoko. They had a run-in with a Stand User."

Farra asked, "Huh?"

Steven appeared, as he gasped, "Yoko! Cassandra! What the hell happened here?"

The woman said, as she had blonde hair and sunglasses, wearing pink, "Cassandra will be alright… But Yoko, not so much… I heard of it from Luzer, earlier… And I saw Cassie and Yoko, ashore, while a boy was pulling them to safety. Luckily, I had to take it from here, and have the Speedwagon Foundation fix up Yoko's leg. But Cassandra we'll have to bring in to a clinic."

Steven asked, "Huh? Speedwagon Foundation?"

The woman removed her shades and said, "That's correct… The boy was grateful, when she saved him from the enemy Stand User, after his dogs were brutally killed. And when I came to them, I took it from here. Yoko was fixed up… likewise how the same doctor… _fixed_ my eyes."

She showed her green eyes, still with her eyelids showing a small visible scar. It was Heather Dunn. She returned from her time in Aswan Hospital, following her severe injury by Rena Ryugu.

Steven and Farra gasped, "IT'S HEATHER!"

Farra hugged her, as Heather giggled, "Come on, easy, Farra… It's great to see you again…"

Farra smiled, "Thank goodness… I thought we'd lose you…"

Heather said, "Well, my eyes are still scarred, but my eyesight has gone better now. Now I am healed up, and I can join you guys, again. Though, I'm afraid we can't… since…"

Farra sniffled, "I know… Cassie…"

She kneeled to her, as Steven said, "Farra, for god's sake! We can repair her! She's a robot!"

Farra roared, "NO! SHE'S NOT JUST AN ANDROID!"

She was in tears, as she whimpered, "She's not built by her mother, Pollyanna Martinez… The doctors… in Spain… rebuilt her… when she was 5…"

Steven and Heather gasped, as Farra wept, "Oh, Cassie! I'm so sorry! Cassie!"

Farra was crying, as Steven whispered, "So… her sob story was true about this android, after all…"

Heather asked, "Wait… Cassandra Martinez… was human?"

Farra nodded, without speaking. Heather asked, "But, that would mean…"  
Steven said, "She's a cyborg."

Heather added, "And… she's dying, isn't she?"

Farra nodded, as she turned away. Heather said, "We have to hurry. Yoko can't join us there. She can wait outside for it. She understands."

 **XXXXX**

Farra waited by her side, as she was crying. Heather and Steven waited by the doorway, as Steven said, "I gave the call to the others. They were amazed that you recovered, but… sad to hear what came over to Cassandra…"

Heather whispered, "Farra…"

Yoko, outside, was watching through the window, as she was saddened. She sniffled, "Cassandra… That robotic idiot… She didn't have to save me, risking her life like that… The only ray of hope for me, and the one broad that gives me some cozy R&R…"

Yoko meowed loudly, "WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

Farra heard Yoko's wailing, as Farra nodded, wiping her tears. Of course, all they can do now… … …is wait. Will Cassandra wake up, in time? And what of Yoko? Will she send The Gang to MIO's Mansion, now that Obsidian is demolished?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	118. Episode 38 Chapter 4

At the Cairo Hospital, Farra was sitting by Cassandra, who was badly injured by Obsidian, one of the Nine Egyptian Gods, whom Yoko killed, to stop Cassandra from getting killed. Though, after the battle, Heather returned to bring them to safety, only for Farra to open up about Cassandra…  
 _She was ONCE human…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, Percival Gaynes and his group were searching the factory for more clues on what and where they are, including how to stop an invincible Stand user, like Eli & Nozomi. Percival and Cy split into two groups, aided by Azusa Nakano and Budo, two of _The Watchers_ , and Gouriki and Oboro, former DNC members. As they search, lone android eyes view Cy's group. What could it mean?

* * *

And with only two days left, how will The Gang, minus two members, badly injured, get to MIO's Mansion now? Time is running out, and The Gang has to reach the mansion. Yoko knows, but…

Yoko was outside, waiting for Cassandra to wake up. She sobbed, "Cassandra… Please wake up… I'd come in, but those nurses may shoo me. NO CATS ALLOWED, my ass!"

She turned away, as she felt uneasy, "It's painful to watch… The blonde's watching over her… And I'm helpless to aid her. Plus, I got three legs. I got no problem, so… I'm going to rest somewhere near the hospital. I'm exhausted. I'll come back tomorrow. Goodnight, Cassandra."

Yoko left to find refuge, after her recent battle. She did promise to return to Cassandra, the next morning.

Cassandra was lying in bed, as Farra snoozed right beside her.

* * *

 ** _Episode 38 – Chapter 4: The Saddest Story…  
Cassandra Martinez's New Life…_**

* * *

Inside a subconscious mind, Cassandra, in her clothing, was walking into the middle of the area. She then said, as she looked at the audience, "Oh! I didn't see you there… Don't worry, you're probably worried about me, but… my body is already hurt…"

She then asked, "Huh? What's that? The last chapter said that I was once human? I am an android, yes, but…"

She then confessed, as she replied, "Well, it's hard to explain… How long has it been? Twenty years, actually… since the accident…"

She then explained what happened, "Only Farra knows of this, and she never told anybody the truth. Steven Cooke was told that I was built, after I was sickly, and that the doctors in Barcelona, Spain, rebuilt me to become healthy, for as long as I can. I was built to be a robot, to maintain my looks and beauty. But…"

She shook her head and said, "That was a lie. That's not how it happens. Farra was told the story by Luther, my brother. But I know what happened that day…"

She explained, as her area changed to _Seville circa 1998_ , "This is where I grew up: Seville, Spain. I was only 5, at the time. Twenty years ago, The Gang came to Seville, to do their European World Tour. I was a big fan of their music, until I met her, Farra Stevens."

 _In 1998, Cassandra, a small girl in black hair, wearing a red dress, met with a young Farra Stevens, with long natural brown hair, a white top and black leggings. Farra gave her an autograph, as Cassandra smiled. She was asked, "Tell me, child. What would you want to be, when you grow up?"_

 _Young Cassandra said, "I wanna be just like you, Señora…"_

Cassandra said, "After that, years later, she started to work in _Casa de Muñecas_ , with _mi madre_. Before all that could happen, however, something terrible happened. When I was 6, one year later, we were riding down Barcelona, during a family trip around Spain… And that is when it happened…"

 ** _CRASH!  
_** _A white car crashed into a wayward fence, after the car avoided a bull in the middle of the road. The car was destroyed, but with no fatalities. Unfortunately, Cassandra was badly damaged, with her body bloodied and contorted._

She explained, "My Dad was driving the car, and he foolishly drove towards a _toro_. He dodged _el toro_ , but crashed into the wooden fence, and the car stumbled onto the field. _Mi familia_ survived the accident… but not me. I was the unlucky one that suffered. See, what happened was that I was warning Papa to watch the road, but he was too fast on the wheel. Papa made a turn, and somehow I hit my head in the seat. I passed out, but the car stumbled down, and I had more injuries in me. After that, Mama was sad for me, knowing that I died. I didn't, but the doctors near Barcelona took me to a clinic to treat me. The process was brutal, and it took a long time, before I could recover."

After that, _mi madre_ felt bad about my condition, and she and the family left Spain, and went to America. From there, that was when _Casa de Muñecas_ was introduced, and Farra, as I know of, worked there. My parents write to me, now and then, but… I never had the chance.  
Then, one day, a man came to Spain, and he was worried about my condition. One doctor said that he said that she doesn't deserve to live, since there was nothing else they can do. But the man in the suit said that I deserve a second chance. They said that they want to rebuild me, back to what I was. But not as a monstrosity, as they want you to believe in… but to maintain your humanity and life. Yes, those nice _doctors from Spain_ … was _The Speedwagon Foundation_."

She explained, as the doctors of the Speedwagon Foundation were tending to her, year after year, "Years went by, and my body was badly aching. I hadn't had time left, but they figured that the only way that they can save my life… is to create a brand-new one. So, after years of research and development, they were able to reconstruct my body, and made it faster, stronger, smarter, and-, oh, look at me… I'm like a _Spanish Bionic Woman._ Technically, they saw me as a cyborg, but they chose to make me an android. After the years passed, which was roughly 2004, by the time I was 11, my body was finished. However, I couldn't wake up, until 2011. That day, on _February 21st, 2011_ , I woke up, and I was brand-new, and all grown up. Though, I missed out on school, but as my body started to move, I realize that I was out for nearly a decade. The doctor said that I woke up in the year 2011, and because of my new android body, I was in a coma for 12 years. I was only 17, and missed out on everything… But that's not the worst of it…"

 _Cassandra, in bandages, was reading letters from her family, in her bed, as she was scared. She whimpered, "Mama…"_

 _She heard of news about Pollyanna Martinez, her mother, and how she died in 2008. She cried, as she was saddened over her mother's death. She wept, "Mama! Mama… Mama!"_

She explained, "My father, however, returned home to Seville, but hasn't returned to the family, ever since _mi madre's_ death. And haven't heard from him, since… I was heartbroken that Mom and Dad are no longer a part of me… So, after I was discharged in the hospital, I decided to travel the world. Of course, during the years, I had to study abroad, since I missed out on school life. And even traveled across the Atlantic, all over Europe, and towards America. Florida was my first stop, and met with the home of Farra Stevens: Tampa. Her sister, Joanna, a very tall woman, though not as tall as I was, wanted to know who I am, and said that I was Farra's fan. But she ignored me, and slammed the door at my face."

She sighed, "Well, I traveled upwards, and found myself in Washington. From there, I learned about The Gang's newest gig in a place called _WoodChip_. That's a concert in Long Island, which eclipses over Woodstock, Coachella, and Lollapalooza. I decided right then and there to find New York. I made it, and have been living on my own… I found my brother, during my trip in New York City, and even told me what happened during our time, after I was unconscious for twelve years.  
After that, I told him that we can start again, but… Luther was upset at the way I was, but is unsure on what to make of me, if business will go down. Mama wanted a daughter, and she had me. And he said that she wanted me to run _Casa de Muñecas_ , in her place. But business failed. I promised to him that we can revive the place, and we did. However, years went by, and that was where we met Parker Andrews, whom we know as the Stand User of _Plastic Temperance_. We were happy to have ownership to reboot and revive our store's legacy, since it was Mama's dream of opening a department store, but… when he looked at me, Parker said that I was in the way. I wanted to know who he was, but after failed attempts, he kicked me out, and banned me from the store."

She then stated, "Before all this happened, when we reopened our Mama's store, I was shocked and completely amazed to learn that Farra Stevens, a friend of mine, used to work there. I was amazed, I even wrote to her, in her studio. And she has been getting it, ever since. Of course, no reply, but that's alright. I'm not a crazed fan."

She stepped back and said, "And after that, the rest was history… I was happy to see Farra again… and get back the life that I missed out on. People would judge me, saying that I am a freak, being I am an android, now. But I'm no freak. They don't do that to me, a lot. I never had a childhood, other than my time in Spain. When Farra heard about how I survived a life for 12 years, she chose to keep it under wraps. But when she and Asahi saved our store, that was when we locked eyes, for the first time."

She sniffled, "I'm sorry you had to listen to this… but… It sucks being gone for so long, and missing out on the fun. And the journey with The Gang taught me a lot. From now on, I'm going to live my life to its fullest. Mama would like that. Luther can handle the store, since it's starting to flourish, and if I return home, maybe I'll see Papa, again. …someday. For now, I know what I have to do…"

She looked up, as she whispered, "Mama… Thank you for my life… I won't let you down, and I promise that all will be right for us. You don't have to worry about me. I'm alright now. Thank you…"

She faded away, disappearing into the subconscious world.

* * *

That morning, Farra was napping, as Cassandra started to budge. She moaned, "Ungh…"

She held Farra's hand, as Farra moaned. Cassandra smiled, "Farra…"

Farra woke up, and saw Cassandra's face. She smiled, as she said, "Hey…"

Cassandra sat up, as Farra said, "Wait… Cassie, no. Save your strength."

She explained, "I know. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Cassandra replied, "Señora… I'm the one who should apologize. I am sorry that I left, without you knowing… I was looking for Yoko, but…"

Farra barked, "You should be! You almost died, because of that horrid falcon Stand User! Why did you have to defend yourself, without knowing what that bird is capable of? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

She was in tears, as she cried, "Do you know how much you and I cared for each other, only to meet, after all these years? If you are broken beyond repair, you die! I can't let someone else die, because of the danger! You're too special for me, even for someone who cares for the family!"

"Yes, Farra… I'm so sorry…"

"If you didn't do anything that foolish, someone would've died! And yet, you chose to protect yourself?"

"I HAD TO! Yoko was badly hurt! If Heather didn't find us both, neither of us would've lived!"

"And _that's_ your excuse?"

Cassandra bowed her head and sobbed, "I reacted out of this, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, but Yoko was in danger. That crow and her were about to be killed, when I ran into them. When Yoko lost her paw, I lost myself. I wanted to protect her, more than how you protected my family… It's my fault. I should've never left you two alone… I was so stupid!"

She sniffled and wept, as Farra hugged her. Farra whispered, "It's alright. I forgive you. You did save Yoko…"

She stated, "But next time, leave the strong ones to us. Just… Just _don't_ do anything that may force you to leave me! I love you, Cassie!"

She went to her face and sobbed, "You're my best friend… That's all… I cannot lose you, again…"

Cassie smiled, "You're right… Please forgive me…"

They hugged, as Farra smiled, "Just happy you're back…"

They shared a hug, as Yoko watched from outside the window. She smiled and said, "You know… Android Girl's gonna be alright, from now on… I think I like her now…"

* * *

 ** _Gang Break!_**

 ** _Cassandra Martinez  
Team Name: Team A-Fist (The Gang)  
Abilities: Pyrokinesis, High Intelligence, Android Fool, Flare Cell, Robot Cell  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Destructiveness: B  
Speed: A  
Range: C  
Durability: C  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: B_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nozomi-Works, Azusa and Budo were creeping near the office, as Percival said, "If we're to find any bad androids, we sure as hell would meet with Eli or Nozomi…"

Azusa said, "Keep an eye out. We're almost there. Cy, this android, has everything covered. If this Eli and Nozomi is what I think they are, we're going to have to stop them. Remember, these two are pure evil, and want to end humanity, in MIO's name."

Percival asked, "It's like you know these two from before!"

Azusa replied, "The souls, from what I can gather from inside, are made from the strongest bio-steel in the universe. How they can manifest Stands is beyond my comprehension. Living things can do that, not robots."

Percival asked, "But you have any idea who they were?"

Azusa turned away, as Budo said, "It's not the right time to tell. And even so, the truth may be shocking."

Percival turned away, and then thought, "Eri… Whatever happens, I have a feeling that I may visit you, one day. If you were only by my side, right now."

Elsewhere, Oboro and Gouriki were following Cy. Beeping noises were made, as a long Nico android walked in. "Nico! Nico! Nii! Nii! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Cy gasped, "LOOK OUT!"

Oboro prepared to fight, but Nico slashed its right fist onto his chest. Nico beeped, "Woman, not woman! Male species, human!"

She meowed, "Nico. Nico. _NII!_ "

Oboro was wounded, as Gouriki cried, "Miss Tsukimigusa!"

Oboro groaned, "I'm fine… Ungh… And just call me Oboro… I think… I'm found out…"

Gouriki barked, "Man or woman, it doesn't matter! You're still you, and you chose to side with Miss Anna, even before she was converted! You can't fight this thing!"

Cy cried, "YOU TWO! STAY BACK!"

Nico held her arms out, as she prepared to fire, "Nico Beam! FIRE!"

She fired a huge laser beam towards the two DNC men, but CY shoved them out of the way, taking the blast. However, she was coated with an invisible barrier, and said, "GO NOW! RUN!"

They started to race off, as Cy beeped, " _Analyzing… Android is 100% artificial… Resistance: 75% stable…_ All andwoids are weak! Even for evil ones like you, _Nico-Nico_!"

Nico beeped, "Nico!"

Cy held up a revolver and said, "Pointing towards pinpoint weakness!"

Nico prepared to fire, "Nico!"

Cy aimed, "DO NOT!"

 **BANG!  
** Nico was fired at the head, breaking her entire head clean off. Cy held her gun and said, "I did it, _widdou fail_! I don't use buwwets. Just chu-wee-ken."

She put the gun away, and went to find Oboro and Gouriki. He asked, "Did you get her?"

Cy said, "Watch yourself! Dese wobots are fewal!"

Oboro cried, "MORE COMING, BEHIND YOU!"

Two more Sosogu Robots appeared, as Nozomi spoke in the PA, "Even if we can't see you, we may as well find you through blind stealth! Camera view is offline, so for now, enjoy being dinner for our slaves!"

Oboro kicked down the Sosogus, but a lone Shizuku lands a swift blow to the back. A Korona and Sosogu appeared and assaulted Oboro, as the androids began beating Oboro to death. Oboro moaned, "Mis… ter… Gouriki… Save… yourself…"

Oboro was helpless, as Cy grabbed Gouriki's arm, "Wet's go!"

They ran off, as Oboro was helpless, being pinned down by the androids. Sosogu sang, " _Out of luck, out of mind… You will never win, your own kind…_ "

She grabbed his head and said, "Eli and Nozomi… Humanity will end… with our goddess…"

She grinned, "And it ends… with you…"

 **SNAP!  
** She twisted Oboro's head, snapping his neck. His body dropped down, as the androids giggled robotically. The Lead Sosogu giggled, "Now! March to victory, in the name of our goddess, Lord MIO!"

She chanted, as they marched, "Find the android! Find the ape! Let them suffer, without escape!"

They chanted back, "Find the android! Find the ape! Let them suffer, without escape!"

As they were marching, Percival heard the noise, and gasped, "I don't like where this is going…"

Azusa growled, "They're coming this way!"

They stopped, as Eli and Nozomi appeared on the top of the balcony. Eli smirked, "How pitiful… You had any idea what you were doing, you wouldn't be leaving your lives here. How insulting how the mortal race had become."

Azusa boomed, "Save it, you evil cretins! You're not going near us! MIO has failed, already, and you're not going to last a while longer!"

Budo called, "That's right!"

Eli smiled, "Well, that's true. But it seems you're minus _one_ member…"

Nozomi showed the monitor of Oboro's dead body. She explained, "So much for your allies, showing resistance against our call. This boy dies in our grip, despite the wild lifestyle, for disobeying our rule, and Lord MIO's rule… Don't worry, the android and ape will get theirs, soon enough."

Percival roared, "You won't get away with this!"

Eli said, "We have gotten away with this. Imagine our sublime message, ending your race, with a flick of my hand."

Percival asked, "Ask me this! Why _do you_ want to erase humanity? Any particular reason, other than satisfying your master's palette?"

Azusa said, "I know what…"

They stared down, as Azusa recognized the aura. She said, "Eli Ayase… or should I say… _Yoshikage Kira_?"

Percival gasped, as Eli glared, "You… MORTAL!"

He asked, "That's not Kira! Yoshikage Kira is dead! LONG DEAD!"

Azusa said, "No, but his soul's in limbo, implanted by that stupid fembot! And he's not alone!"

Budo added, "So, Kira has another harbored in Nozomi?"

Azusa said, as she was furious, "Yes… And if I'm wrong, there's a reason why _he's_ erased, and planted into the _Moji Mikisa_ , likewise some of JoJo's many villains that died…"

Azusa asked, "Isn't that right, _Diavolo_?"

Nozomi gasped, as Eli snarled, "She… She found out? The energy inside us are… are from…"

Nozomi glared, "Very good, humans. But still, even you already figured out that it's too late. Yes, we are Eli and Nozomi, but we harbor the souls and skills of that – of Yoshikage Kira and Diavolo!"

They stared down, as Percival asked, "Uh, not to be rude, but… Who were Yoshikage Kira and Diavolo? I know much about Kira, but… Diavolo?!"

Azusa said, "Much about those two… These two are pure evil. Diavolo was once one of the crime lords in Italy. He is the proliferator of the Stands, back in 2001, three years after Morioh Town's incident."

Percival asked, "Proliferator?"

Budo replied, "He was the reason why Stands kept appearing. All because of the arrows that were shot to innocent people, creating Stand Users! This was the older days of how Stands are manifested."

Azusa added, "Kira and Diavolo had Stands. Diavolo uses Crimson Emperor, while Kira has only two – _Killer Queen_ and _Bites the Dust_."

Eli said, "Wrong! _Bites the Dust_ is his ultimate attack. You said so yourself, Kitty Girl. Humans have only the powers to wield _one_ Stand, if chosen by the guidance of a mere arrow. The soul of Yoshikage Kira is fused inside me, and all he wanted was to be left alone, wanting quiet. He kills, just for that. The man is a horrible man that kills people, when he wants to, only because he cares for tranquility. Don't take it wrong, but my Stand, _Paper Muse_ , has the same abilities as does the _Killer Queen_. Though, bombs are rather dirty. If I want to have tranquility for Kira, I erase all mankind."

Nozomi said, "It's true. And being that my soul is the one creating more Stands, I want my android race to spread the joy. So, _Star Drop Girls_ will be my opening act. Eli and I would like that, as we want to ruinate your plans."

Percival barked, "The hell are you talking about?"

Eli leapt off, as she decided to go after Cy and Gouriki. She said, "Nozomi, finish off these three humans. Those two will die by me, of course."

Nozomi grinned, but Percival dashed off, "OH, NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

He chased after Eli, as Nozomi said, "Well, seems that Percival cares for the android girl… and the criminal… That leaves you two, the Watchers that watch over this Moji Mikisa, since day one. What can _you_ do now, knowing that it's helpless to stop me? You're weak, and frail, if you think of attacking me! NICO IDOL!"

Nico Idol returns, as she posed, "Nico. Nico. NII!"

Azusa and Budo stared down, as Nozomi smiled, "You have no Stands, from what I recall. But it's safe to say that you are easily weak and frail, against machines. Not even your boyfriend can go toe-to-toe against me."

Azusa barked, "Don't even try! I know what I am doing! If you think of facing me, you android freak, I'm going to erase you from existence! DIAVOLO! YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED IN YOUR EVIL WAYS!"

Nozomi's eyes went crimson, as she called, "Nico Idol! Erase her from where she stands! OH! And if you plan on striking me, do it! My Stand takes damage, but I don't!"

Azusa said, as Nico Idol charged at her, "EXACTLY!"

Nozomi gasped, as Azusa's aura shone to a neon color. She then blasted a huge neon red energy towards Nico Idol, eviscerating it. Nico Idol shrieked, "NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

She vanished, as Nozomi croaked in pain, "AAAGH! WHAT? How did-? My Stand! She demolished my Stand into ashes! And yet, I'm still standing… DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Azusa smiled, "And that's just stage one… Here's Step two!"

She posed, as she let her hands out, towards Nozomi, " ** _Chikyuji Special Technique – EVIL CONTAINMENT!_** "

Nozomi gasped, as Azusa's aura was brimming in light, "What is this?"

 **XXXXX**

Percival and Eli face other, face to face, as Eli shouted, "OUT OF MY WAY! I no longer have beef with you-!"

 **POW!  
** He lands a swift right to her face, and roared, "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR TRANQUILITY, KIRA!"

He landed a barrage of punches to her face, and yelled, "YOU KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE, LONG AGO, YOSHIKAGE KIRA! HARBORING THE ANDROID GIRL, ALL FOR YOUR OWN SCHEME OF PEACE AND QUIET? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FEEL, IF THE ANDROIDS DISRUPT YOUR PEACE AND QUIET?"

 **WHAM!  
** Eli was crashed into the ground, as Percival growled, "She really _is_ invincible."

Eli jumped up, but he landed a swift barrage of kicks, "ELI AYASE! NO! YOSHIKAGE KIRA! **I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!** "

She was tossed down, but he held his stance.

Cy gasped, "Sir!"

Gouriki gasped, "What power! Wait… Did he say _Yoshikage Kira_?"

Paper Muse, Eli's Stand reappeared, as Percival was fighting them off, one at a time. Sosogu tackled him, but he tossed her off, landing on to Korona. Shizuku was landed a swift kick to the sternum, and a huge double fist to the back. He punted Korona down, stomped onto the head of Sosogu, and landed a backhand to Shizuku. Sosogu fought back, but he blocked her punch, landing a punch to her face, a knee to the stomach, and a kick to the chest. Eli was badly assaulted, as Percival was seething. She thought, "Damn it… He's stronger than I expected. So much anger. I blame the Watcher for this!"

Percival and Eli stared down, as Eli started to laugh, "What's wrong? You can't best me, while you are alone?"

Percival thought, "I promise myself that I would not lose to these girls… I will make up everything that I wronged… I will not leave this place, without closure! I will not let this get me!"

Eli smiled, "I see. Your past is catching up to you, is it not? I've heard of your follies, Percival Gaynes. If you killed Tohru Honda, what then? Would your band of merry men go their way? Would peace be restored? I guess we may never know, because all it did was lead the land to ruination, either way. And you figured it out, too late, too."

Percival growled, as Paper Muse surrounded him. They started to assault and beat him up, landing punches on him, one-by-one.

 **XXXXX**

Azusa held her hands up, as she cried, "BUDO! GET READY!"

The entire area is shrouded in neon color, as Nozomi called, "I WILL ESCAPE! YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK ON ME?! I am a good android with an evil soul! You can't take a machine and force it into-!"

She was caught in a huge cloud of neon aura, as Azusa shouted, "NO! BUT YOU _ARE_ UNDER MIO'S CONTROL! AND WHEN YOU WORK FOR MIO, YOU SUFFER! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF HUMANITY!"

Nozomi gasped, "The power of-?"

Budo held up a jar, as Nozomi was caught in a vortex. She screamed, "WHA? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT IS THIS?"

She was being stretched around, as Azusa shouted, "DIO WILL NOT REPEAT THIS PERFORMANCE, AGAIN, NOT AFTER WHAT HE, KIRA, YOU, AND ENRICO PUCCI HAVE DONE, BEFORE THE MOJI MIKISA CAME TO BEING! YOUR MASTER WILL NOT SUCCEED!"

Nozomi screamed, as she was swirling around, "NO! YOU IGNORANT BUGS! YOU DARE DEFY A GODDESS WITH THIS TECHNIQUE?"

Budo shouted, "YOU ARE **NO** GODDESS! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!"

Azusa yelled, "FORWARD THIS TO LORD MIO: **DO NOT DEFY HUMANITY!** I SAID YOU'D PAY, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO REPEAT A HORRIBLE HISTORY! WE WILL AVENGE THE ENTIRE JOESTAR FAMILY, BY PREVENTING THIS MOMENT FROM COMING TO FRUITION!"

They both called out, " **NOW SAY GOODBYE! DIAVOLO!** "

Nozomi shrieked in horror, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! I AM A GODDESS! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Her entire body was swirled around in a huge tornado of neon light, and it was tearing her apart. She was pulled towards Azusa and Budo, as Azusa called, "GET READY!"

Budo opened a vortex, and Azusa pulled the tornado in. Azusa roared, "GIVE MY REGARDS TO NARANCIA AND BUCCARRATI! **IN HELL!** "

Nozomi was pushed into the vortex, and was sucked inside, like a black hole. Budo close the portal and said, "Good! We did it!"

Azusa sighed, "Nozomi is stuck inside. This is a power that only sends evil people to their judgment! Diavolo… I made you pay, and now, you're in a realm of darkness… a realm of which there is NO RETURN!"

Eli gasped, "That power!"

Her Stand vanished, as Eli ran off. Percival was down in pain, as Cy asked, "Sir, you awwight?"

Percival said, "I'm fine… Ungh… This Eli is… is evil incarnate…"

Gouriki replied, "This woman… For a robot with three Stands, she's a demoness!"

Cy replied, "I know… But we have to stop her…"

She gave him a green ring and said, "Here. Eri said to give dis to ya."

Percival asked, "A ring?"

Cy replied, "I met with her in Targus City, on the way here… And… It was sad…"

Percival said, "I understand… How did-?"

Cy explained, "I'm sowwy. But if I told you, promise you won't be mad?"

"Why _would_ I be mad at you for it? Tell me!"

Cy sniffled, "She's… Ewi's bwoken… And she doesn't live… anymore…"

Percival gasped, "Eri's… She's dead?"

Cy nodded, as he growled in anger, "I don't need to know why… but… I found a reason why I want to dismantle Eli Ayase into shards!"

Gouriki replied, "Don't worry… I promise that I will not let Oboro's death be in vain. I'll stay by your side, sir."

Percival said, "Thanks, but I can handle this one, alone… It's _me_ that they want."

Percival walked off, as he instructed, "Cy, take Gouriki to safety. There's no exit here, but make sure he's safe, away from these evil androids!"

Cy smiled, "OKAY~!"

They dashed off, as Percival roared, "ELI AYASE! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

* * *

Back in Cairo, the rest of The Gang reunited together, as they waited for Steven, Farra, Cassandra, and Heather.

Yamabuki complained, "Sheesh… I mean, Yoko took one for the team, but to protect Cassandra like that? Dumb cat's too good for her skills, but she's a Spirit User, after all."

Michelle said, "I'm concerned over how long it's been, since she's been with Agents Cooke, Stevens, and Martinez."

Yamabuki griped, "Fine… Fucking cat…"

Peter said, "Over there!"

He explained, "Thought I heard a voice calling out to us."

Mundy asked, "A voice?"

Steven and Farra appeared, as Cassandra was walking slow, with Yoko in her arms. Scarlet gasped, "It's them!"

Rook asked, "And look at Yoko!"

Yamabuki cried, "YOKO!" as she went to the injured cat.

Michelle said, "Steven, Farra, Martinez… We heard."

Steven replied, "That's right. Yoko and Cassandra had a run-in with the enemy."

Cassandra moaned, "And I took a huge blow. But luckily, my body did not suffer any critical damage. Yoko, however…"

Asahi sobbed, "Poor Yoko…"

Scarlet said, "Yeah… Did she-?"

Cassandra said, "She saved my life, yes!"

Farra replied, "That's right. Yoko fought a huge bird, who's also a Stand user! It was a huge fucking falcon!"

Cassandra nodded, "She's right! But I think Yoko stopped it!"

Scarlet asked, "Well, where is the bird?"

Heather appeared and said, "Well, the bird's been obliterated. Meaning, it's done for."

The others cried, "HEATHER!"

Heather added, "And to add, Yoko took much damage than Cassie."

Yamabuki gasped, "Yeah, I noticed! One of her front legs is missing!"

Rook said, "She wouldn't have lost it, via a car accident. She's not the type of cat that can get into obvious and simple fatalities."

Yamabuki whispered, "Yoko… And I talked smack about her…"

Yoko looked at Yamabuki, who is sad. She thought, as she snuffed, "Don't give me that face, you ninja bitch. Like hell I'd respect _you_."

Peter and Asahi nodded, as Scarlet barked, "Well, she _is_ useless now. Three legs, that's bad. And she did stop that enemy Stand User, that's merit."

Heather then said, "Anyways, we can take her with, if she wants to. In the meantime, any luck?"

Michelle said, "No luck on finding her mansion. By the way, how's your eyes?"

Heather said, "Doing great. My vision is back to normal, but my eyes will not remove the scars."

Michelle said, "Good to see you back again."

Heather turned to Peter, "Big Guy…"

Peter smiled, as Heather agreed, "Well, we better end this."

Scarlet growled, "We have about 48 hours left… I'm afraid it's all over, if we do not find the mansion."

Yoko growled, and suddenly leapt off of Cassandra's arms. She stood on all three legs and meowed, "NYA! Nya-nya!"

She thought, "I'm not letting _this_ ice blonde stall for time! What's done is done! We end this!"

She continued meowing, and trotted off. Scarlet asked, "Now where is she going?"

Mundy huffed, "Great. She's bailing again! Forget that dumb cat!"

Scarlet smirked, "Useless to the very end…"

Yoko snarled, and roared, "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

She signaled, as Asahi said, "I think she's trying to tell us to follow her."

Chazz asked, "That cat?"

Heather said, "I think she is."

Farra said, "I can trust her."

Cassandra replied, "Same here. She may have known the way."

Steven nodded, "Hm."

Cassandra called, "Alright, _amigos! Sigue a ese gato! ¡Vamonos!_ "

Scarlet growled, as the others followed, "You know, she's leading you to nowhere!"

Heather explained, putting her shades back on, "Despite that she has a hatred for humans and Stands, after the experience she had with the enemy, she wants to lead us to somewhere. And she's been angry from the pain she endured. Judging by her actions, the face says it all; she wants revenge."

Michelle followed the rest, "I'd like to know exactly where she's going."

Scarlet barked, "Leave her! Waste of time, for a fucking pussy-!"

Yamabuki ran off, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

Scarlet cried, "WAIT!"

Peter nodded, as he left, likewise Asahi. Chazz sighed, "Oh, good grief." He, too, followed the rest.

Scarlet complained, "UH, NEWS FLASH: **WASTE! OF! TIME!** "

Rook and Heather left, as Mundy replied, "Hmm… I guess we're outvoted… 10-to-2."

Scarlet gave up and growled, "I'm going to say _I told you so_ , for this…"

The Gang followed Yoko, who is trotting to a location. But where? As they walked, a tow truck drove by, carrying a destroyed car. Farra gasped, as she saw it, "That car…"

Steven nodded, "Exactly… Stand User's doing on that beggar, Cassandra?"

Cassandra nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Michelle asked, "A beggar was driving a luxury car? But if it got wrecked, then that means…"

The others gasped, as Yamabuki said, "Still, who would be that destitute to own such a majestic vehicle? And look, this one has a huge hole in it!"

Cassandra thought, "Obsidian's doing, I bet."

Steven said, "I was right. This was the work of the enemy. I knew we shouldn't have hired that beggar."

Rook replied, "Just as we feared. I knew separating into groups was a bad move…"

Farra added, "And Steven Cooke was right. He knew that the enemy would get him. Now I feel sorry for the poor guy…"

Peter asked, "You don't think the enemy Stand User that Yoko fought caused this?"

Steven replied, "Obviously. But let's not stall for time. Follow that cat."

Michelle raced off, "Yoko!"

The others resumed, as Scarlet was annoyed, "Okay… Now I'm getting angry… What was the point of fighting that Stand User, and to kill off a nice man in a huge car?"

They continued to walk, as everyone felt a gust of wind, with an evil aura. Scarlet sensed it, as she asked, "Farra, you sensed it, too?"

Farra nodded, "Such a cold aura… corrupt and dark…"

Yamabuki was sweating, as she asked, "Hey, I don't mean to ask, but… I'm starting to sweat in cold sweat! This wind… it's like an overwhelming oppressing power… This feeling…"

They were closer, as Rook said, "I felt it, too… Just what is this aura?"

They went closer and closer, as Michelle thought, "Where is Yoko taking us?"

They suddenly saw a view of a domed building, over the hills. Michelle gasped in horror, as she cried, "I… I THINK I KNOW! YOKO… SHE… SHE'S FOUND IT! This dark aura has pure unmitigated evil!"

Scarlet cried, "NO WAY! _THAT'S_ MIO'S MANSION?"

Farra shivered, "Such evil in its atmosphere…"

They prepared, as Rook boomed, "THIS IS _HER_ MANSION…"

Peter added, "…from the picture."

Yamabuki said, "Yoko, I cannot believe you found the mansion for us, by yourself!"

Scarlet was in shock, as she gasped, "She… She found the mansion?"

Peter said to Scarlet, " _Fuck that pussy! Cassandroid's got her in her arms. Besides, useless as she is, I doubt she's a team player._ "

Asahi said to Mundy, " _She's probably eating something off the streets… and for once, I agree with you, love!_ "

They barked at them, "YOU ASSHOLES!"

Scarlet and Mundy were dejected, as Scarlet moaned, weeping, "Why did I agree to come to Cairo?"

Chazz sighed, "Good grief…" facepalming himself.

He said, "Well, at least we made it. Thank god it's almost over."

The Gang stared down, as the mansion let out an ominous dark aura, abnormally sinister, than anyone they've met in the past. It held the source of all the adversity they had encountered, as well as their destiny: _The embodiment of evil_!

Throughout those 50 days, they had journeyed through the world, by land, air, sea, and underground. And in doing so, half traveled towards their destination, while half stayed in New York, countering and destroying MIO's Spirit Callers, Stand users, and Jewel People, and one-by-one, whether together or separate, they get the job done.  
Tears, sadness, anger, rage, joy, their journey was fraught with these emotions. In order to save Mizuki Takase, a fallen member of The Gang, harmed by MIO's evil gem, The Gang departed from New York, in order to rescue Mizuki, within 50 days, and to kill MIO, the evil force that haunted these multiverses, since The Gang departed, and hopefully prevent a 150-year past from coming to life, yet again. The Gang, each with its own goal, plans to stop MIO, ending what was considered a 15,000-year destiny in a corrupt history.

Michelle thought to herself: _Her brother is up there, as she is determined to save him, no matter what.  
_ Likewise Heather, who thought to herself: _She will defeat MIO, at any cost, even if it means killing her own husband, Steven Nevins, and overcome her own weaknesses.  
_ Peter thought to himself: _He will kill this MIO girl, to save the one he loves. If he can't do that, he has nothing else left to protect.  
_ Rook thought to himself: _He knew that evil is in there, so it must be destroyed.  
_ Scarlet thought to herself: _If this is what it takes to get closer to the man that gave her the Broken High Priestess, Matt Hardy, then destroying MIO will be the next step closer.  
_ Steven thought to himself: _The man who started this band is in there. If he's changed or not, he will prove to himself that he is not a tool of injustice, like Steven Nevins.  
_ Cassandra thought to herself: _She nearly died, when she was young. She will not miss any more years, realizing that she will bring peace to her family, once it's over.  
_ Yamabuki thought to herself: _MIO will pay for controlling her with her LUST Core, and as well as making her go against her ninja morals.  
_ Yoko thought to herself: _The only reason she came to this tagalong was because of MIO. And made sure that she will make the bitch pay, tenfold!  
_ And Chazz…

Chazz explained, "In short, if we beat the shit out of MIO and Mr. Nevins, here and now, it's all over. Right?"

Michelle said, "Exactly! But we cannot be so sure, with this evil dark aura in this building."

Rook said, "That presence is either MIO or Steven Nevins. Both of them are inside… which means…"

Yamabuki said, "Which means that we've reached the final leg of our hellacious journey!"

The gates opened, as Yoko thought, "Huh? Yesterday, the gate was closed. I guess we got ourselves the _Welcoming Party_."

The Gang prepares, as Steven called out, "This is it, guys!"

He pointed out, " **GANG! LET'S GO!** " as they headed to the front gate of MIO's mansion.

* * *

 ** _Episode 38 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _The countdown is on! Eight Egyptian Gods bested, the band is reunited, and by far the BIGGEST Final Battle we're going to see! Will The Gang succeed in stopping MIO? Is this their final battle, either way? Also, what will become of Percival Gaynes, upon learning about Eri Sawachika's demise?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter to Act 3, Part 2!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	119. Episode 39 Chapter 1

And so it begins… Last time, if you remember, The Gang have finally reached MIO's Mansion, thanks to the aide of Yoko, who located the mansion before the others do. However, she was attacked by Obsidian, the falcon guarding the place. After teamwork of her, Luzer, and Cassandra, they defeated the evil falcon, and dropped the count to _eight_ in Egyptian Gods. With only one remaining, The Gang sprang into action, as they are inches away from the finale, against the evil vampire, MIO.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nozomi-Works, Nozomi was sealed away by Azusa and Budo, using The Watchers' Evil Containment Spell. Eli would rush to her rescue, only to realize that it was all too late.

Eli returned, as she gasped, "No! Nozomi?"

Azusa smiled, "You failed, Yoshikage Kira! No longer are you partnered with your Stand Equal. At long last, MIO will never achieve glory!"

Eli growled, "No… Nozomi! What did you do to her?"

Percival ran in, as he looked around, "Huh? Where did the other one go?"

Azusa smiled, "Here." She showed a brown jar to Percival, as she explained, "Nozomi's inside, and her evil soul is tainted inside this jar, never to be released again. We did an _Evil Containment Spell_ , to seal away the demonic Diavolo. So now, Eli is easy to be destroyed now."

Eli gasped, "You did what? You trapped her in a jar?"

The jar suddenly shook, as Percival asked, "Uh… You _do_ know how to do the spell, right?"

Azusa smirked, "Always. It's enough to trap even the most vilest of evil villains. Why do you ask?"

Percival pointed out, "Uh… Where's the charm?"

He stated, "You normally perform the spell, trap them inside the jar, and then place the sealing charm on, trapping them inside forever. So, how come you didn't put it on yet?"

Azusa and Budo gasped, in fright, and then stammered, "Uh… oh…"

 **POP!  
** Nozomi appeared from the jar, as she was breathing in panic. Budo moaned, "Crap… I knew I forgot something…"

Azusa sobbed, "No way! We… We were so close!"

Percival said, "No matter! We can easily end these dolls, and freeing the souls of Diavolo _and_ Kira, sending them back to hell!"

Eli approached a frightened Nozomi, "Nozomi… What happened? I sensed that you were gone, and you suddenly came back. How did you disgrace yourself like that? What went wrong?"

Nozomi beeped, "Error in our programming, Eli-chan. I'm afraid that Lord MIO gave us false information about these humans. They are much more than worms. If we're not careful, our dream of utopia will fall to pot, before it even begins!"

Eli hugged Nozomi, as she said, "I see… I'm sorry, Nozomi… So, no more games or countermeasures. It's time we go into our _new primary objective…_ I mean, _MY_ primary objective. Nozomi, you are no longer needed, my liege."

Nozomi said, "So it comes to this. Because these insolent creatures continue to defy us, we will reveal to them the **_ultimate power_** of our Stands! It's time to show divine perfection made whole…"

 **SMASH!  
** Eli smashed into Nozomi's chest, breaking through. Eli started to shine, as Nozomi moaned, "Oh, Eli… no… Yoshikage Kira… violate me so my essence will fuse into you."

Azusa gasped, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"

Budo cried, "No… They wouldn't!"

Percival growled, "So that's your game, is it? Self-sacrifice?"

Nozomi croaked, as she was bleeding from the mouth, "No… It's more than that… Fusing, syncing… the power of one, and the power Lord MIO gives us…"

Eli smirked, "Show your reverence and bow down… before our splendor."

Eli and Nozomi began to glow, as they started to fuse together into one android body. Percival thought, "So that's their move… I've seen this before."

Eli passionately kisses Nozomi. As they continued to lip-lock, a huge beam of light engulfs them. The light subsided, as a figure appeared in very long blonde hair, a blue blazer and skirt, and huge breasts.

She boomed in an echo, " ** _My form is Justice… and my form is The World… Revere me… Give praise onto me… Me, the beautiful, and sublime…_** "

A purplish-red figure appeared, coated in a demonic aura appeared behind the woman, as the woman boomed out, shining in a golden aura, " ** _Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo are no more… … … I am the invincible… the almighty and divine…_** "

She opened her eyes, showing her blue LED eyes, and then concluded, " ** _All hail Kira._** "

Eli and Nozomi fused together to become… what?

* * *

 ** _Episode 39: MIO's World (Part 1)  
Chapter 1: All Hail Kira!  
The Birth of the Crimson Goddess!_**

* * *

The godlike woman cackles in joy, as she said to Percival, Azusa, and Budo, "Rejoice, you humans… You're in the presence of a new goddess."

Percival groaned, "Now I see… What can we do now?"

Eli boomed, "I can feel it… Two powerful entities fused only into one… within me."

She boomed in a demonic white aura, producing a halo from her back. Her purple-red Stand appears, as she said, "Behold this ultimate vessel, the sword and shield becomes one. Its strength knows no limit. The power of Yoshikage Kira and Diavolo flowing through me is exceptional. I can use _Bites the Dust_ to reset my last failure or folly, and even use Crimson Emperor's power to erase people from existence. Stare in awe, in glory and absolute! I am justice incarnate!"

Her Stand shot thunder from its arms, and nearly struck them. Percival gasped, "WHOA! What the hell was that?"

Azusa cried, "How can this be? Eli Ayase… Nozomi Tojo… They… They no longer exist! This being, fused by two gynoids, inhabited by the souls of two evil people… It's off the charts! This power!"

Eli snickered, "Futile."

She fired, as Percival blocked it with a twister projectile. Eli shone a bright light and said, "You have really made my day. I will show you divine judgement…"

Her light shot out red energy bolts and roared, " ** _BLADES OF JUDGMENT!_** "

They shot towards the others, but they avoided the attack. Azusa yelled, "You've become stronger than I expected! How is this happening? This Stand she possesses… I can feel _all_ of her power, from all the Stands she fused with… But I recognize the Stands' power – _Killer Queen_ and _Crimson Emperor_. But those Stands were retired! How the hell did these girls obtain the Stands of the vilest century?"

Percival moaned, "So, this is like her power of divine light! Eli Ayase's gone berserk! It's no worse than any villain I have ever met."

Budo asked, "What now? We cannot beat it! It's like she _is_ a goddess!"

He said, "By merging into _one entity_ , Eli Ayase's becoming more terrifying… The skills of Eli Ayase, the smarts of Nozomi Tojo… plus the defense of Yoshikage Kira and the offense of Diavolo… But there's more. They did not add to one another, but multiplied exponentially, becoming one overpowered goddess. They even have surpassed the powers, even passing Jotaro Kujo, Jonathan Joestar, or any of the Joestars, even against our divine scale!"

Percival said, "Even so, we cannot defeat them, until she is defeated! Only way out is to destroy her Stand."

Azusa cried, "But how? Eli Ayase is indestructible, even destroying her Stand wouldn't be enough! How can you surpass that?"

Percival roared, "I don't care what it takes! She may have badmouthed me saying I should've killed Chris McLean, if I got the chance, but I won't let that DIO bastard make me lose to him, even in death! Android deities or not, I won't give up!"

Eli boomed, "Silence your tongue, human! Harken onto me! I am the bright glowing sun in the sky which illuminates this world… and all shall soon know that my brilliance is justice! I, the Goddess Eli Kira, am the multiverse's wisdom, the multiverse's law, and yes, the multiverse's power! All those whom my light shine upon, will be obliterated. At long last, on this glorious day, as MIO will erase The Gang in Egypt, and make way to the new nirvana of an android race, _The Zero Humanity Plan_ will finally culminate, by erasing every and all living lifeform off the face of the earth! And then, the great utopia will rise from the ashes!"

Percival barked, "What the hell is she talking about? She acts like she is Zamasu!"

Azusa cried, "ELI! YOU WON'T WIN! YOU FORGET! THERE IS STILL ME, YOU GODLIKE DEMON!"

Azusa swung her sword at Eli, but she blocked it, "Foolish human. Still denying the inevitable. Perhaps my Stand will show you the truth…"

She produced her Stand, as she said, "And now, watch closely as my Stand will rain down upon you, Watcher. Behold the Absolute Lightning of **_Crimson Goddess_**!"

Her Stand shot out bolts of lightning, and it fired onto Azusa. She nearly avoided it, as she was struck down by the lightning. Budo screamed, "AZUSA!"

Eli grinned, "And now… it's _your_ turn, mortal."

Percival growled, as he was trapped. Eli smirked, "Now, it's your turn, Percival Gaynes…"

Budo whimpered, "Such horror!"

"This is the definition of justice." Eli spoke, "Power, wisdom, flame, and light… returning with vengeance to concentrate anew this vile world. And through the spirits of those Stands Users wanting power, stained upon the plague upon mortal kind is avenged. Born of divinity, by divinity, paradise sanctified! All those that failed will be rejoice!"

Percival snarled, as his wind aura resumed. Azusa moaned, as she was injured, "You… You have to run… She's… too strong…"

Eli smiled, "What a beautiful sight this is… the end of this humanity."

Percival barked, "Like I said, it's me you wanted. I will not be held responsible for what I do to you!"

Eli smiled, "And here, you stand. You're pathetic. You refuse to give in? Well, perhaps it'll only sink in, once my Stand tears you to pieces."

Percival roared, "OH, SHUT UP!" and boomed in a glowing aura.

She fired lighting at him, but he avoided it, using his superspeed. He pierced into her Stand, and Eli gasped, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

He landed a swift knee to the gut, and turned to Eli, landing a swift right. Eli easily caught it and said, "The lack of reverence you have exhibit to trying to lay your hands upon a goddess. It is the worst kind of sin."

She crunched his fist, as she hissed, "Gods are to look down on mortals. You insignificant beings are not worthy of touching our flesh, so valuably. And yet, in spite of the fact, you have committed countless acts of humiliation against me! Transgressions… are punishable **BY DEATH!** "

She threw Percival down, as Budo charged at Eli. Eli said, " **YOU _BOTH_ DIE!**"

She fired red energy shots at both men, and they go down together. Percival moaned, as he was getting up, "I'm no quitter."

Eli said, "Righteousness shall reign throughout the cosmos. On this day, at this very moment, a new chapter begins. And the author of that history shall be… Eli Kira, the holy magistrate of justice eternal!"

Percival stared down, as Eli said, "But one of these lambs need to be slaughtered."

He fueled into anger, as Eli grinned, "Enough power to stop me, mortal?"

Percival roared, "YOU'RE FACING _ME_ NOW!"

Eli boomed, "Blasphemous behavior! Despite your past crimes, you dare raise your voice to me!"

Percival dashed towards her and boomed, "There's one thing you forgotten: This is created by us! And we will create it, not by you!"

He slashed down with a huge kick, but her Stand blocked it. Eli charged her aura shot and boomed, "YOUR ARROGANCE COST YOU PLENTY!"

He gets shot down, as Percival snarled, "I'm not through… May my strength be a shield!"

Eli smiled, as she held up a fiery energy ball, "Very well. But you have _NO_ shield! **_HOLY WRATH!_** "

She fired down, as Percival swung his arms forward, "Give me the strength to awaken my powers! For everyone that supported me over the years, I will not let this evil criminal from beyond take everything, and turn it into nothingness! For this world, and all of humanity!"

He produced a huge golden tornado, " ** _GOLDEN TEMPEST HURRICANE!_** "

He deflected the huge fireball, as Eli struggled, "YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST!"

His tornado pushed forward, as he yelled, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Eli yelled, "NO MATTER HOW YOU BEST ME, YOU WILL ALL FALL TO MY DIVINE POWER!"

Her fireball is pierced through, as Eli saw a vision, "WHAT?"

Percival roared, " **THIS IS THE POWER OF THE HUMAN RACE'S FUTURE! DIE!** "

Eli is engulfed in the tornado, as she was being shredded apart. She broke free, as she snarled, "I've… had enough of your… pitiful attempts… **BEGONE!** "

Budo charged at Percival, as Eli shot out a lightning bolt towards him. Budo deflected it, as Eli snarled, "You're back for more?"

Budo shone in a neon glow, as Eli prepared, "O Holy Wrath, smite this wicked being to nothing!"

Budo fired a huge neon laser onto her, but Eli blocked the attack. She gets pushed back, and then roared, " **YOU WILL NEVER BEST ME, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!** "

She was pushed back, and was flown off, into the ceiling. She disappeared into the night sky, as Budo said, "We have time! Find Cy and Gouriki, and leave! Azusa and I will take her on! We know how weak she is!"

Percival said, as he walked off, "Right."

Budo called, as Percival was far away, "Northwest wing! There's an open exit there!"

Percival went to find Cy, as Azusa and Budo plan to make their escape, as well.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Eli was badly wounded, as Azusa and Budo made their escape. Eli was above a huge building, as she was badly wounded. She hollered out, " **PERCIVAL GAYNES! DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE SCORCH GODDESS SKIN WITH THAT HURRICANE MADE OF DIVINE ENERGY?** "

She raised her right arm up and hollered, " ** _LIGHT OF DIVINE JUSTICE! STRIKE DOWN ONTO ME! A cowering god that appeases evil can NEVER PREVAIL!_** "

She was struck by lightning, and started to shine in an ominous glow. Her right arm started to bulge and glow. Percival was far away, as Cy and Gouriki followed. Percival held his ring and said, "Eri… Please… I know it's not much, but guide me to victory…"

His ring started to glow, as Cy asked, "That ring! Why is it shining?"

Percival said, "I don't know…"

He then suddenly felt a surge of energy, as his ring finger is bleeding a bit. He gasped, "Huh? What gives? I don't get it!"

Azusa spoke, via telepathic communications, "Percival… I sensed a power inside the ring that your former android assistant possesses. It is somewhat made of the same material as the arrow. The arrows from ancient Egypt are the catalysts to creation of Stands. In due time, it'll be ready… It won't be long…"

Percival thought, "You mean… I do not have a pure heart…"

Azusa said, "You may not have a pure heart, but your side in alignments to the battle for the future remains pure and untainted! Never mind what you did, creating Tohru Honda, you must end Eli Kira, the evil goddess that fused TWO Stands into one Omni-Stand!"

Percival walks off, as Cy asked, "Onii-chan!"

Percival said, "Stay here with Gouriki. I have to go."

He raced off, as Eli was about to fight Azusa and Budo. Percival appeared, as he said, "Eli Ayase! This ends now!"

Eli shouted, "YOU AGAIN?! I thought I'd never see YOU again… Oh, well. DIE!"

She let out her Stand, and fired an energy shot at him. But he deflected it with a windy figure, in front of him. The blast subsided, as Eli asked, "And what is this power, this time?"

Percival was amazed, "My own Stand… That thing… is my Stand!"

He called out, "You have a Stand with immerse power, so I did the same! The powers of the hurricanes of justice, combined with the anger and closure of making things right! You can call this…"

His aura exploded into a hurricane, and boomed, " ** _GALE BREAKER!_** "

 ** _Percival Gaynes's Stand: Gale Breaker; Abilities: Wind and Storms_**

Eli roared, "YOU MAY HAVE A STAND NOW, BUT YOU'RE STILL WEAK AGAINST A GODDESS!"

She fired a fiery energy blast at him, but Percival's Gale Breaker smashed the _Holy Wrath_ into cinders. Percival growled, "I know what must be done…"

He them remembered everything that happened, including how he caused the outcomes of Tohru Honda and others. Eli jumped up and hollered, "WITNESS MY DIVINE PERFECT POWER!"

Percival punched at her chest, "BE PERFECT IN HELL!"

They continued to exchange punches, as Eli shouted, "You may have a Stand, but your powers are already weak enough, as it is! Don't you get it? No matter how many crimes you've committed, you're done! Away with you, MORTAL SCUM!"

Eli lands a huge punch, but Percival's Stand slams her chest and waist with a windy blow. Eli hollered, " **DON'T YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEE? I'M EVERLASTING!** "

She kicked him down, as Eli snarled, "Tell me, HOW are you going to stop my justice now? You realize that your android friend is puny to help, even without your mortal allies, about to fall in Lord MIO's hands! HOW WILL YOU COMPENSATE YOUR WEAKNESS NOW?"

She held him down, as he said, "Compared to gods, we are weak! But you can never make me ashamed of that! I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU! I WILL MAKE ATONE TO MY PAST MISTAKES!"

Gale Breaker appears, clashing with Crimson Goddess. They pushed down, as Eli snarled, "Your Stand… It cannot stand tall against a goddess! The human race will falter!"

Gale Breaker started to shine, as she gasped, "NOW WHAT?"

Percival shouted, "The power from every living thing, past and present! I WON'T LET YOU WIN! ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF, KIRA! JOTARO KUJO AND JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA STOPPED YOU, AND I'LL DO IT, TOO! I AM SORRY I CAUSED THE MOJI MIKISA TO BE THIS WAY! **BUT IF IT'S TO ELIMINATE YOU, AND YOUR VILE PLANS, SO BE IT!** "

Azusa cried, "No way! His power… His heart has become pure now… and he wants to end Eli Ayase, for good! Amazing!"

Eli was struggling, as she snarled, "BUT HOW? How can this be? All I wanted is a future! MIO'S FUTURE!"

Percival lands a swift punch, piercing into Eli's chest, "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE BUT A MERE HUMAN!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT GODS AND MORTALS! I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS! STANDS OR SPIRITS, THEY WILL AIDE THE HUMAN RACE! **AND WE WILL NOT BOW TO YOU!** "

He was in tears, as he shouted, "I WILL MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES, TO START AGAIN! AND I REFUSE TO LET EVIL LIVE ON, ONLY TO EMIT CHAOS… **STARTING WITH YOU! _GALE BREAKER!_** "

Gale Breaker landed a huge devastating punch onto Crimson Goddess, shattering its left arm, as Eli shrieked, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW A MERE FRAGILE MAN LIKE YOU… CAN BE THIS STRONG! SO MUCH POWER INSIDE OF YOUR STAND! IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE THE STAND OF JOTARO KUJO!"

Percival roared, "The winds of justice emit a combined energy wave of souls that passed on, wanting peace and harmony in these worlds! Come hell or high-water, this multiverse will not fall in your hand, _or_ MIO's! **YOSHIKAGE KIRA, YOU WILL PERISH FROM THE AU'S!** "

" **INSOLENCE!** " Eli roared, as Crimson Goddess kicked Gale Breaker off. She hollered, " **HOW DARE YOU STRIKE A GODDESS, AND RETALIATE AGAINST JUSTICE!** "

Percival charged up a golden aura, and Gale Breaker prepared a final tornado. Percival swung his arms out and hollered, " **I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU _OR_ YOUR JUSTICE! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! NOW DIE IN MY HURRICANES!**"

Eli shrieked, " **BUT HOW? NO, IT CAN'T BE!** "

Percival roared, as Gale Breaker fired a gigantic hurricane at Eli, " ** _HUMANITY'S FUTURE – HURRICANE DESTROYER!_** "

Eli was caught in the giant storm, as she was being torn apart savagely, " **NO! HOW CAN THIS BE? I AM IMMORTAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The hurricanes flew off, as Eli was screaming. She was tossed into the night sky, and then crashed into a huge electric light billboard. The lights began to explode, and Eli was caught in the middle of the blasts.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** " **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " She was screaming, as she was burned alive by the huge burst of flames, incinerating her entire body. She disappeared into a blaze of fire.

Percival panted for air, in pain, as Gale Breaker vanished. He dropped to the ground, tears in his eyes, and lied onto the dirt floor, smiling. He looked up to the starry sky, including the huge cloud of flames from the android that was once Eli Ayase, infused by the soul of the serial killer, Yoshikage Kira, and saw Eri Sawachika's smiling face. He smiled and closed his eyes. He held his right hand up, the one with the green ring on his finger, and gave a thumbs up to the sky. He then whispered, as he was happy, "Thank you… Eri…"

Azusa moaned, "Oh, my god… He did it! Eli Ayase is destroyed completely! I can't sense her, anymore…"

Percival panted for air, as he knew that the threat was finally over, and had avenged Eri.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cairo, The Gang separated to search around the backyard, playing towards the door. Michelle said, "Stay alert, everyone. MIO may attack, even inside the dark."

Steven stated, "Even so, she or Mr. Nevins may know about our every move. Scarlet, you and Mundy stay back… We may wait for outside enemy attacks."

Scarlet said, "No way! Even if the enemy attacks, we'd know. But… I won't hide, any longer!"

She stated, "I was wrong about Yoko, but knowing how she handled it, all by herself… I think I can, too… If I can sense possibly Broken Matt, then with this vampire, she can sense all of us. It's unwise that we separate, in and out."

Scarlet continued, "If we enter the mansion guns-a-blazing, we'd fall into the enemy's hands. And from what I gather, it's not just MIO, Steven Nevins, or an extra Stand User. There may be _more_ enemies that she recruited from inside. So before we do anything, before going reckless and violent, we need to think of a strategy. Miss Nevins, if we all go into the mansion, it's best you take our Aces."

Michelle said, "Right. Peter, Asahi, Farra, & Cooke will stay by my side. Rook, you and Yamabuki stay with each other, while Heather, Martinez, and Yoko toe the line somewhere. Gooden, Princeton, watch Scarlet."

The front door opens, as Michelle cried, "THE DOOR'S OPEN! ON YOUR GUARD, LADS!"

The door opens wide, as the others were concerned. Yamabuki peeked in and asked, "Check it out. This corridor is like infinite, as it goes on forever…"

Michelle said, "Yamabuki, whatever you do, do not go into the mansion, without warning. MIO or me brother may have more Stand Users or Spirit Users in their army."

Cassandra asked, "Wait… Mr. Nevins said that there are _Nine Egyptian Gods_. If memory serves me, from our past battles, minus two I think we missed…"

She pondered, "Hmm… _Anubis… Geb… Sethan… Bastet… Horus… Osiris…_ and… OH! _Khnum_ and _Thoth_!"

Yamabuki asked, "So, we… _didn't_ beat all of them?"

Farra sensed a presence, "LOOK OUT! Someone's coming this way!"

A figure suddenly appeared, as he was floating in the air, heading towards the front door. He was a tall man with brown hair and glasses, wearing a black shirt and pants, with a yellow tie and a white doctor's coat.

"W-wait, is that guy floating?" Yamabuki shivered.

The man stopped, and smiled at The Gang. He then said, bowing to them, "Good evening, The Gang… even you, Madame Nevins. We've been expecting you, milady. Welcome to our abode. I am the resident butler and doctor of this mansion."

Peter asked, annoyed, "What?"

Mundy asked, in annoyance, "Butler _and_ doctor?!"

Yamabuki boomed, as she unleashed Chariot, "I don't care who he is! I'm going to kill him!"

She lunged her Ninja Chariot at the man, but the man threw a playing card at her. It sliced in half, and Peter caught the half. He huffed, "Playing cards, I see?"

The man bowed and said, "Please allow me to retort what I said, specifically. My name is Kyosuke Irie. I am a physician hired by Mr. Steven Nevins."

The others were concerned, as Chazz huffed, "The playing card you threw. Why do I get the feeling that I sense it from somewhere?"

Irie said, "Forgive me. I'm aware that you knew of the King of Hearts that I threw at you… Well, you should know, Mr. Princeton, that it was a gift from a Miss Sawako Yamanaka, currently in the West Plaza Asylum, back in New York…"

He glared at them, "The one you committed… Yes… She is my lovely wife."

They all gasped, as Michelle cried, "WIFE?!"

Scarlet cried, "You never told us, or rather that woman, that you're married!"

They all shouted, "BUT _YOU'RE_ SAWAKO THE GAMBLER'S HUSBAND?!"

Rook shivered, "Uncanny… This man, a genius in medical science, would have a lovely yet deceiving lady act in defiance. Good doctor, do not strife, you are here to avenge your wife!"

Irie smirked, "Good guess, Hadigan."

He floated towards them and said, "But I am not for violence and revenge. I am of no anger in vengeance. The fault lies within the loser in the battle, as she said to me, when I called her from the Egypt Police Station, about to be shipped to America. I believe what I say is all true. I bear no ill will towards you. The fault of failure falls to Sawako, my love. Do not think differently, compared to my wife. Sawako and I are different in personality. She usually resorts to cheating and deception, in order to act out her own ways. Why do you think she hung with an old fart, by the name of Daniel D'Arby? He was defeatable then, and is defeatable now. He's only capable of defeating those who are noobs or old-fashioned players. Lord MIO and Master Nevins recognize it. That is why the master hired me as his physician and manservant."

He bowed and said, "But if you wish to face me in combat, step right in, all of you. But please, do not rush in, like a bunch of fans waiting for a brand-new game to be released on Day One."

Chazz roared, "You're pissing us off! SHOW US TO MIO, **NOW!** "

Michelle cried, "Princeton, look out!"

Irie smirked, as his Stand appeared, in the form of a chrome-like female nurse, with the letters K.I. on her chest, wearing a white sleek chrome nurse outfit. The Gang stepped back, as Dr. Irie said to them, "I wouldn't resort to brutish strength, now would I?"

Dr. Kyosuke Irie – the 9th and Final Egyptian God! He wields his beautiful nurse, who is also a Stand. His Stand is that of the _Divine Atum_ , from the Egyptian Pantheon.

 ** _[Kyosuke Irie – Stand: Atum]_**

Yamabuki cried, "NO WAY! He has a hot nurse Stand?!"

Scarlet snuffed, "Well _there's_ something you don't see, every day."

Asahi whispered, "Not every day we see a Stand User show their Stands openly, like that."

Michelle replied, "Keep on your toes, lads. This guy is serious."

The nurse said, "Now then, I'll let you decide… Who shall be first to fight me? Take your choice!"

Steven said, as he cracked his knuckles, "All 13 of us have had a share of bruises and scars. Now that _you_ are one of the Stand Users in our way, we'll be happy to share what we have learned, after your eight gods have been bested."

He prepared to attack, as Irie called, "AHA! I know what you're going to use… Nurse Atum."

The nurse spoke, "You're going to punch me, using your left hand, and rapid-fire with your right, too."

They all gasped, as Steven stepped back, "Huh. Steven Cooke felt that. How did you know?"

He prepared, "You forgot… I'm too smart for you. So, NICE TRY, ASSHOLE!"

He revved his punches, and launched from the right, first. But Irie dodged it easily, as Scarlet cried, "WHAT? He dodged, after he spilled it out?"

Dr. Irie smiled, "Oh, my bad… My Stand dodged your fist, as I predicted, but it was the _wrong_ fist. So, I lose this bet. I'm not a betting type, like my wife, but I am somewhat predictable. And I am horrible at betting, too."

Irie said, "As a reward, I think I should welcome you to my world…"

He grabbed Steven's arm, and the Nurse pulled him into a portal. Steven pointed out, as he was about to be grabbed, "Portal."

Peter gasped, "A pit?"

The Nurse Stand pulled him towards the portal, but Farra breaks him free of the Stand's grip. She roared, "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BITCH!"

Farra tackled onto the Stand, but she was being sucked in. Steven cried, "FARRA!"

Rook cried, "DAMN IT! IT WAS ALL SUBTERFUGE!"

Peter, Asahi, Heather, and Michelle ran to the portal, as Michelle shouted, "BASTARD! QUICK, SAVE FARRA!"

They dove into the portal, chasing after the Stand and Irie. Yamabuki cried, "NO! WE HAVE TO RESCUE THEM!"

Scarlet stopped her, "NO! STAY BACK! That portal's dangerous!"

They stopped, as Michelle cried, from the portal, "EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME! IF WE'RE NOT BACK IN TEN MINUTES, TORCH THIS MANSION TO THE GROUND! ROOK! SCARLET! MARTINEZ! YOU HAVE THAT POWER TO DO SO! **BURN IT TO THE GROUND, ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!** "

Scarlet, Rook, Yamabuki, & Cassandra cried, "MISS NEVINS!"

The portal vanished, as Steven gasped, "No way…"

Chazz gasped, "Asa… NO!"

Yamabuki cried, "That bastard! He took them away!"

Scarlet shivered, "Now what? They dove into the portal, and-."

Cassandra said, "By the looks of it, it seems that they're going to fight the _Divine Atum_. One more Egyptian God done, and we're home free. But for now, Miss Riley, we can explore the mansion, while we await their return."

Scarlet said, "Hopefully victorious. Lead the way."

Steven thought, in anger, "Farra… I'm sorry… You did save me, but… I wish I would've helped."

Chazz sighed, and grumbled, "Good grief…"

The rest of The Gang departed off, into the mansion, taking a look around. Where exactly did Dr. Irie took Peter, Farra, Heather, Michelle, & Asahi?

* * *

 ** _While Percival Gaynes hail victorious against Eli Ayase, this feud in New York is far from over. You'll see why, soon enough. Also, Kyosuke Irie has kidnapped five of the thirteen heroes, and sent them to unknown territory. What does the butler/doctor of MIO have in store for these intrepid heroes?  
Find out in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	120. Episode 39 Chapter 2

Percival was getting up, as he was in pain. Azusa pulled him up and said, "Finally, it's over. Yoshikage Kira is dead, likewise Diavolo… And with it, Nozomi-Works is shut down."

Percival moaned, "Yeah… I did it…"

Cy smiled, "Onii-chan. I'm pwoud of you."

Azusa thought, "The emotions inside him, combined with his past failures in his duties, including what he could've done. He should've killed Chris McLean, and prevented Tohru Honda from turning evil. But even so, _that_ history would have been catastrophic. And if those that died, tainted with hate, still lived on, a corrupt world would befall onto this world, no matter what year or timeline it hails from."

Percival dusted himself off, as Cy helped him. Gouriki asked, "So, Watcher Girl, right? What happens now? We go home?"

Azusa smiled, "We should. With Ayase and Tojo destroyed, peace has been restored."

Percival said, "Right. I'll contact Kotoha and she'll pick us up in our location. Only problem is… where are we?"

Gouriki spoke, "Let me. I'll use my PMs to contact the Decency Squad. We're in debt to you, sir, likewise The Gang. Since Anna Nishikinomiya's death, after being a slave to the vampire, MIO, it's the least we can do… Oboro would've wanted it."

Percival nodded, "How could I say NO to that? Alright, you handle it."

Budo felt something, as Gouriki uses his PM to contact for help. He then chartered a map and said, "Uh-huh. It says here we're in New York, miles from West Plaza. We must be in-."

The ground began to shake, as Budo cried, "WAIT! GET BACK!"

They all stepped back, as Gouriki called, "What now? I'm contacting for help, but this blasted PM says we're somewhere in-!"

The PM started to malfunction, as Percival cried, "WHAT? The device!"

Cy cried, "NO! It's malfunctioning!"

Percival asked, "But how? I thought this device is fullproof!"

Azusa felt something and shivered, "No… It can't be! No way!"

Budo cried, "It's… It's her!"

The factory shot out a huge wave of black energy from inside the core, and engulfed the entire sky in darkness. From inside the blackness, Eli's face appeared, laughing demonically. More of her face appeared, as she was cackling, along with her fellow Elis.

"No… It's as I feared…" Azusa sobbed.

 **SMASH!  
** Gouriki's PM is destroyed, and suddenly is blasted by a huge black laser, from Eli in the sky. Gouriki is incinerated into black ashes, as he screamed for his life. Azusa and Budo deflected the incoming shots, with their Chikyuji, while Cy blocked the attacks with her barrier, protecting Percival.

"Stubborn android! And I mean Eli Ayase!" Percival complained.

Cy smiled, "None offense taken, sir. I know exactly who you were talking about!"

Budo growled, "She's… She's consuming the whole world, as her own deity!"

Azusa whispered, "She's become a goddess among humans… We cannot stop her! It's over!"

She kneeled down in defeat, as she cried, "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, **NOT FAIR!** "

She was on her hands and knees, as she was bawling, "DIO CANNOT WIN! AND HE ALREADY HAS! **HOW COULD YOU LET THIS FUTURE HAPPEN NOW? DIO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?** "

She wept, "Everything we did, while The Gang is in Egypt, everything we accomplished was all for naught! I failed… The world is all doomed… Even if The Gang is victorious, we still lose! This is MIO's victory! Humanity's end is upon us! We failed… everything is over…"

She was crying, as Budo held her, knowing that all hope is lost. Percival growled, "Fuck! And here I thought someone from The Gang would chime in and say they'll never give up."

Cy analyzed it and said, "It's impossible to defeat it. It's a deadly computer viwus…"

"A virus?"

Budo said, "Cy's right. This is a power that consumes the world, and rebuilds it into its own image. Once the power is fully awakened, in Eli Ayase's ethereal state, after the one called MIO is given new power and life, Armageddon begins in this world, and all of the AUs in the multiverse."

Percival asked, "So, in other words, there's no chance ever of ending this thing? That's insane…"

He looked up, as Eli cackled again, continuing her laughs of evil. He sighed, "Well, that's just great…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 39: MIO's World (Part 1)  
Chapter 2: DELETE!  
The Final Fate of the World!_**

* * *

Percival and Cy step back, as Azusa was crying. Percival said, "Nuts to this. I'm done."

He contacted help, but no answer. He growled, "Blast! This machine is not responding! Agent Gaynes to HQ! Requesting pickup! Do you read? Kotoha, answer me! KOTOHA!"

Cy said, "No good. The connection is down."

"What?"

"No wadio contact…"

He roared, "THAT BITCH! I WANT TO QUIT, BUT THIS BITCH JUST SHUT OFF RADIO CONTACT?! WHO IS SHE, AJIT PAI?!"

He moaned, "But either way, I just got my new Stand, I'm not so sure if this will be helpful to stop her, from above."

Cy replied, "It's no use… How could we stop it?"

Percival thought about it, and then said, "Cy, hold on… Did you say this was a virus? Like a virus from the factory?"

Cy nodded, "Yeah. I said it was a viwus, consuming the whole land."

He said, "Then I got an idea. And _you're_ coming with me!"

Cy asked, "Why? You suddenly need my assistance?"

Percival smirked, "Let's just say… I owe an old friend a favor, without fail…"

Cy smiled, as they raced into the factory. Azusa sobbed, as she said, "It's of no use… We lost… MIO has won. Eli Ayase has consumed the world…"

Inside the factory, Percival and Cy went into the factory, and entered the control panel. Percival said, "So, this must be the control room. Lemme decipher this…"

He typed into the controls, and entered the home page. Suddenly, a password screen came up. Cy said, "A password? Let me handle this! I can hack into any computer, widdou fail!"

Percival smiled, and stepped back, "Go for it, android girl!"

Cy began to hack and decipher into the huge computer, as Nozomi's voice called out, "Insolence! You dare try to destroy what we have accomplished? You cannot delete me, you arrogant little mortal!"

Percival looked around, "That voice… Nozomi?"

Nozomi's image appeared on a huge screen, as she was in her purple hair and tattered clothing, "Do you wish to be above the gods? You cannot delete this programming… NO ONE DOES! Did you enjoy our little light show?"

Percival snarled, "BUT HOW? She's supposed to be dead! And fused with Eli… but… WAIT! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

Cy tapped into the computers and growled, "Nnngh! WATS! I CAN'T FIND IT! The virus! It's-!"

Nozomi smiled, "A virus that can be so small that it consumes all living thing on earth! There is no virus… THAT is that of the essence of all that obey us towards Dio Brando, the master and ruler of the world! Resetting time, infinite death, it is what I hold endearing to me. DIO will praise me for this! And soon, once humanity is erased permanently, I will become an everlasting goddess, overseeing my new utopia!"

The computer is destroyed, as Cy stepped back. Nozomi continued, "There's no ray of light left, you stupid little mortals… You, Percival Gaynes, side with the Watchers, who spied behind the curtain, trying to prevent history from repeating itself! Thirty years ago, Jotaro Kujo ended DIO's success, after he and his nine Egyptian Gods were destroyed and defeated! Costing the lives of many, Jotaro avenged them, but the damage was already done. Morioh Town, 1999, Yoshikage Kira is a serial killer who wanted peace and quiet, that is all. And Josuke Higashikata prevented that, after Kira was responsible for the death of Reimi Sugimoto. Flash forward to 2001, and Diavolo uses his Stand to reset time, fitting to his blessing, only for the son of DIO, that traitorous Giorno Giovanna, to ruinate this plans! But a sigh of relief befalls onto us, as the death of Jotaro Kujo came in 2011, the beginning of the Moji Mikisa, and the end of peace as we know it. He, his daughter, Jolyne Cujoh, Ermes Costello, Weather Report, Narc Anastasia… nothing but pawns into Enrico Pucci's evil plan! But was thwarted by a dumb brat! So now, we all agreed to make this world repeat itself, this time not making any more mistakes… LIKE THIS!"

 **BOOM!  
** The computer exploded, as Percival held onto Cy. Cy gasped, "NO!"

Percival cried, "YOU MONSTER! You knew of everything, including how it came to being, DID YOU?"

Nozomi smiled, "Not even the Watchers can save you, this time. The damage is already done! Eli and I will make sure that this great new world will bestow onto glory! Lord MIO, hear me out! I, Nozomi Tojo, have finished the programming on our _Zero Humanity Plan_! At long last, this new world, as planned, is ours to lay out the groundwork! It is done, at last! Humans shall live no more! Once MIO emerges, ending the pathetic mortals that defy her, our plan will finally begin! THE NEW AGE HAS BEGUN!"

She bellowed, as androids of her, Eli, Sosogu, Shizuku, and Korona emerged, as they were marching in unison, "So ends the heroic deeds of Percival Gaynes and his pathetic dolls! Azusa Nakano, hear me out! No matter what, you will always fail miserably by our pact of justice! Lord MIO wills it so, and this world will be **_DELETED_** from humanity, and replaced it with the **_androids_** of all of us! Humankind dies, **TONIGHT! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

She laughed evilly and boisterously, as Percival growled, kneeling on one knee, "So… It's over, huh? We failed!"

He snarled, "Failure is true… But that…"

He clutched his fists and roared, " **FAILURE IS THE _LAST THING_ I WANTED!**"

Gale Breaker, his Stand, emerged, and hollered, " **YOU JUST TRY TO PASS ME, YOU UNYIELDING LITTLE SCUMBAG! GODDESS OR NO GODDESS, DIO _OR_ MIO WILL NOT SUCCEED! NOW FIGHT ME!**"

He smashed three androids, and hollered, " **I'M NOT GOING TO STOP, UNTIL I DIE! I WON'T QUIT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!** "

He smashed through Nozomi's army of androids, but to no avail. They keep appeared, one by one, after one is destroyed. Percival managed to smash through about forty of them, but started to grow tired. He complained, "Come on! It's like an endless supply of puppets!"

Cy cried, "Das because it _is_ endless! Nojomi… She cweated andwoids that last fowever… and in an infinite pwo-duc-shun!"

Percival cried, "Infinite production? You mean it won't stop?"

He growled, as he had Gale Breaker continue to punch and smash apart each android, "I can't take this! If I kill about a thousand, she still brings more to the table!"

Nozomi laughed, "Soon, this wall of defense will be torn down! And thus, my glory of a grand utopia… WILL FINALLY BE RECOGNIZED!"

She continued, "I control the web! I control the social media! I control the broadcasts! I CONTROL EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! My world and my word is now infinite, as does my army! ONE ARMY, ONE RULE, ONE UTOPIA! **THIS!** IS EVERLASTING LIFE! THIS WORLD… BELONGS… **TO THE MACHINE AGE! ALL! HAIL! LORD MIO!** "

Nozomi laughed evilly, as does the androids, and Eli in the dark sky, surrounding the entire world with her dark essence. Azusa bowed her head, and sniffled, "We needed a miracle… But we have none…"

Azusa and Budo held each other, as they knew that they failed. All hope was lost.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" A voice echoed from afar, as Azusa heard it.

"Budo… Did you-?" She asked.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

Budo said, "No… His power… I sense it… It's… all corrupt and…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…"

The figure appeared, and floated past Azusa and Budo, followed by two others. Budo gasped, "Did you feel that?"

Azusa sobbed, "How could this get any worse? It's… It's not true! This man… … …He's…"

Back inside, Nozomi laughs, as Percival kept fighting off the huge army of androids, landing lefts and rights, and some hurricanes to the broken dolls. He was tiring out, as Cy cried, "Sir! Please, just give up! Dere's too many of dem!"

Percival growled, "No… I won't stop, until I die… But I won't let DIO take it…"

Nozomi smiled, "Aw, broken already? Oh, well…"

She boomed, " **ARMY, MARCH! BEGIN OUR UTOPIA OF DIVINE JUSTICE!** "

The androids marched past Percival and Cy, heading to the exit. As they stepped outside…  
 **SMASH!  
** They suddenly fell apart, and fell in a pile of broken parts.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Percival heard the voice, as he gasped, "I know that voice…"

A man appeared from the exit, wearing a red and black sleeveless robe, and with long black hair and a blonde patch on his left side, frizzled up. His eyes bulged out and grinned in a toothy grin.

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" The man cackled, "BROKEN?! You, doll of justice! How dare you steal my moniker!"

Nozomi gasped, as she cried, "Another _mortal_? You dare defy our race, by blasphemy?"

The man said, "The only blasphemy is that of you… I foresaw this in my _premoneetions_! And I did not like this ONE BIT! You, you vixen of the vile! You robot of the rotten! You fembot of the foul! YOU ANDROID OF THE AB! HORRENCE!"

Percival gasped, "It can't be… No… Why now, of all people?"

Cy said, "Wait… _Scanning emotional levels and feelings: 85% justice… This person does not like what he saw…_ "

Percival cringed, "This man is Broken Matt Hardy! HOW ELSE WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

Cy beeped, " _Updating… Matt Hardy's levels are high, and he is furious over No-jomi's ac-shuns…_ "

She gasped, "It's almost like he doesn't ah-sept dis!"

Matt Hardy boomed, "The tiny android is correct! I, Matthew Hardy, foresaw and forego these events, but this action… these wraths of holiness… This Killer of Queens… This goddess of crimson… This action… is NOT what **_they_** planned on! The Seven Deities foresaw this, and must! TAKE! ACTIOOOOOOOON!"

Nozomi roared, "CURB YOUR TONGUE, MORTAL! NO FALSE DEITY WILL STRIKE DOWN UPON ME WITH WORDS OF HATE!"

Matt Hardy laughed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… That is where you're wrong, Tojo of Diavolo… I'm not here… to destroy you…  
I'm here… to… **_DELETE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The lights went out, as a figure in black clothes, with a bushy brown beard, holding a lantern in his hands, was in a spotlight. He turned his attention to Nozomi, as the androids surrounded him.

Matt called, "BRAY WYATT! I KNEW YOU'D COME!"

Percival gasped, "B-B-B-Bray Wyatt?!"

Bray held the lantern up, as the android girls surrounded him. He sang out, " _He's got the whole world… in his hands…_ "

He blew the lantern out, and the androids exploded into pieces of burnt metal. Percival and Cy were astonished, but a man in slick black hair, in black clothing, grabbed their arms. He sang out, " _He's got the whole wide world, in his hands…_ "

Percival asked, in confusion, "What's going on here?"

Cy asked in astonishment, "Jeff Hardy?"

The figure pulled Percival and Cy away, as he cried out, "GO! THE EXIT IS THIS WAY! My Brother, Broken Matt, will **_delete_** this **_false goddess!_** "

Percival shouted, "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Matt Hardy went closer to the screen, where it showed Nozomi. Matt called, "Bray Wyatt has destroyed your dolls! Brother Nero has led your prey _astray_! And now, this Work of Nozomi… this Goddess Factory… shall be torn down inside-out, and into nothingness!"

Nozomi snarled, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WOULD DARE DESTROY MY LIFE'S WORK! YOU HAVE ALREADY FAILED! I HAVE WON! NOT EVEN THE GANG CAN STOP ME!"

Matt Hardy bowed his head and said, "The Gang cannot stop you… Because The Gang will never stop you… Only I can stop you… This world… DOES NOT EXIST! **YOU OBSOLETE MULES!** "

Bray vanished, as Jeff Hardy led Percival and Cy out of the building. Matt Hardy waved his arms out, "Destruction of your factory… The END of your godlike utopia… The peace of your lands, cleansed from your hate of humanity! Erasing you…"

He hollered, in a huge grin, "WILL BE… ** _DELIGHTFUL!_** "

Percival overheard it, and then cried, "Wha-? ERASE?"

Cy gasped, "Did he say _destwoy the factowy?!_ "

Percival cried, "THE EXIT! CY, WE HAVE TO RUN!"

He shouted, "COME ON! We have to get the hell out of here, before HE DELETES US!"

Cy cried, as she followed, "WAIT FOR ME!"

They began running, as the entire building began to shake, as Matt Hardy swung his right arm around, with his index finger out, and shouted, " ** _DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!_** "

Percival and Cy found the exit, as he cried, "This place is going to go down!"

Cy asked, "So, why is he helping us? Wasn't he wesponsible for Impewial Lobby's dis-twa-chun?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know why and how…"

They dashed outside, as Percival called, "AZUSA! BUDO! MAKE A RUN FOR IT! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW! I'M NOT KIDDING! MATT HARDY'S GOING TO **_DELETE_** THIS PLACE, AND IN A MASSIVE IMPLOSION!"

Azusa asked, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Percival ran past her, as Cy screamed, "HUWWY!"

Azusa asked, "Budo?"

Budo held her up and said, "Right! Let's go!"

They began running away, as the entire factory was engulfed in a huge bright light. The many Elis that surround the night sky were shocked, as Nozomi was screaming in fear, " **WHAT IS THIS? I CANNOT STOP HIM!** "

Matt Hardy kept shouting "DELETE!" as he thought, "A world like yours, Nozomi Tojo, must be… **_deleted!_** Fade away, and classify yourself… **AS… OB! SO! LETE!** "

Nozomi yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Explosions surround the factory, as Nozomi's image on the screen started to distort and tear apart, pixel by pixel, " **THIS CANNOT BEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN'T-! STOP THIS! NO! CURSE YOU, YOU MORTAL! HUMANS MUST DIE! YOU! MUST! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE-! I AM THE INVINCIBLE NOZOMI! NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

She shrieked in a distorted electronic shriek and howl, as her entire image was being torn apart, pixel by pixel. Nozomi's entire image was wiped clean away from the monitor, as the entire factory was being demolished by many explosions. The Elis that surrounded the night sky started to scream and explode into nothing.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Azusa looked up and cried, "LOOK!"

Cy cried, "THE BAD GIRLS IN THE SKY! THEY'RE DISAPPEARING!"

Percival looked back, and was completely befuddled. He sighed, "I have no idea what just happened… **BUT KEEP RUNNING!** "

Azusa yelled, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!"

Cy grabbed Percival and Azusa, and roared, " **NOW!** _PHEESICAL LIMITER: OFF!_ "

Steam spurts out of Cy, showing her true powers as an android. She held Percival and Azusa in her arms, and Budo hopped onto Cy's back.

She roared, " **FULL POWER! FULL THROTTLE!** "

She sprinted in superfast speed, as Percival cried, "Wait! CY? CY-, **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!** "

Azusa shrieked, " **CY! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP!** "

She continued sprinting, as Matt Hardy laughed evilly, as Nozomi and Eli were completely deleted from the Moji Mikisa. A mammoth white ball of energy engulfed the entire factory and imploded into complete destruction. All Matt Hardy could do was laugh in enjoyment of this gigantic cataclysm!

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BROTHER NERO! BRAY WYATT! LOOK AT THESE FIREWORKS! IT IS SO… **_WONDERFUL!_** I AM LOVING THIS MOMENT FOREVER! **_DELIGHTFUL! WONDERFUL! STUPENDOUS!_** YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Matt Hardy has destroyed and deleted the Nozomi-Works, with Eli and Nozomi in it. Percival, Cy, Azusa, and Budo escaped from the destroyed factory, without turning back. Only casualties were made, but in the end, the Broken Brilliance of Matt Hardy and company saved them.

 ** _[Eli Ayase – Paper Muse and Nozomi Tojo – Nico Idol: BOTH DECEASED]_**

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

 ** _Percival Gaynes (Updated)  
Team Name: Feral Beauty (FBI)  
Pure Heart: No  
Abilities: Gale Breaker (Stand)  
Destructiveness: B  
Speed: B  
Range: A  
Durability: C  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: E_**

* * *

Far away from the factory, Percival and the others were far from the chaos that Matt Hardy created.

Azusa whispered, "So, this man, the man that helped created MIO… Why did he save us? How did he destroy the ones that obey MIO, and defy her law, just to destroy them? Was this because he knew that Nozomi and Eli would take over the multiverse? Or was it because they want more power over their master?"

Azusa sighed, as she turned away from the faraway view of the destroyed factory, "Perhaps it's one of the many unsolved mysteries in the _Moji Mikisa._ "

She concluded, "But Broken Brilliance or not, I cannot forgive him for his past villainy!"

Percival contacted HQ, and groaned, "Thank goodness… The radio signal was jammed. But since that bitch is gone, the signal returned…"

Cy scanned the area, "No life signs of the two evil androids, Ayase and Tojo. They are gone."

Percival sighed in anger, "I need a vacation…"

He said to Azusa, "So, what now? What happens next with the whole situation, now that this threat is gone?"

Azusa said, "I am not so sure. All we can do now is wait and see what happens next, in The Gang's battle with MIO."

Budo replied, "From what I sense, they have 48 hours left… and that they are close to MIO, as we speak. If, at least, one of The Gang dies, history _will_ repeat itself… 30 years ago, Iggy, Avdol, and Kakyoin died in DIO's hands; albeit a vampire named Cool Ice killed Iggy and Avdol. Three of those travelers died, but if the same result happens in The Gang's band of heroes, all 13 of them, then history will repeat itself, reliving each moment, including the moments that Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, and Enrico Pucci caused. This may cause the _Butterfly Effect_ to remold and revisit those horrid moments again, should MIO is destroyed, not without casualties."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _For you JoJo fans, I'm NOT mentioning moments from "Steel Ball Run" and "JoJoLion", as they are from a different timeline, altogether._

Percival said, "Well, I know that this distraction is gone… but now all I can do… is wait."

He walked off, as Cy asked, "Eh? Sir, where are you going?"

He said, as he replied, in sadness, "I'm going to Targus City… and visit Eri, one final time… to thank her."

He walked off, as Cy whispered, "Onii-chan…" and she followed him.

Azusa and Budo were concerned, watching him leave to Targus City. Azusa said, "Looks like our work here is done… But I believe that this ordeal is not over yet… Everything that happened… Queen Tia… Ayame Kajou… Tohka Yatogami… and now this… We've lost so many, after losing Tsukimigusa and Gouriki… For everyone's sake, we want no more death…"

She looked to the clear night sky and whispered, "Queen Tia, for your life on the line, we promise… It will NEVER repeat itself."

 **XXXXX**

Percival and Cy were departing, as Percival turned to Cy, "Hey, you… Android girl!"

Cy asked, "Yeah?"

He said, "Listen… For what you did for me… Thank you."

He turned away and said, "But… It won't be easy now, since you and I are simply _vis-à-vis_. I only side with my E.R.I., but now she's dead… How can I forgive myself, siding with such a small android?"

He sighed, and then stated, "Cy… For the record, I didn't want a partner, but… What you did for me, just to help give aide… It really saved me. So, thank you."

Cy smiled, "It's my first time I failed… I did my best, but instead, we nearly escaped the destruction. I promise… _Next time,_ for Ewi… I will not fail!"

She saluted, "I will fulfill my duties are your paw-ner, widdou fail, onii-chan!"

He chuckled, as he said, "Hmm… I guess I'm stuck with you, from now on. Okay, you win."

He and Cy walked together, as he said, "Well, first thing we are doing is heading to Targus City. _I'm_ driving, this time. I don't care if I get road rage _or_ get a ticket! People will think I let a child drive a car…"

Cy said, "I'm no child! I was built to help people, widdou fail. I am OCSC's best wobot assistant. And besides, I'm that of a teenager, too."

He asked, "Huh? How old?"

Cy winked, "I may be cweated for 2 to 3 years… but I'm weally 15 years old."

She walked with Percival, as he chuckled. But then he said in confusion, "Wait… HUH? This android's 15?"

And so, Percival Gaynes and Cy Tokakushi depart New York, and left to give their thoughts and prayers to Eri Sawachika, the girl responsible for helping Percival atone for his past mistakes. With his heart now cleansed, he no longer has anything to worry about.

Except…

* * *

 ** _Except… that The Gang is still in Egypt, and time is running out! Dr. Kyosuke Irie has Peter, Farra, Asahi, Michelle, & Heather in his world. But where?  
Don't miss the next chapter to find out what happens next!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	121. Episode 39 Chapter 3

Peter, Michelle, Farra, Heather, & Asahi were traversed to another dimension, somewhere near the mansion, trapped by the doctor, Kyosuke Irie, and his Stand, Nurse Atum. The rest of The Gang was in the mansion, looking around.

Asahi asked, "Where are we?"

Peter said, "No idea… So, Michelle, you know about Irie's wife?"

Michelle replied, "Sawako Yamanaka is Dr. Irie's wife, and she had my soul, along with Yamabuki's. Chazz saved us, after bluffing her to the point of going crazy."

Peter sighed, "Oh, gimme a break… The ol' psychological warfare gimmick. Clever."

Farra said, "Never mind that. Where are we, anyway?"

They were in a dark area, and then the sun rose. It showed a huge pink sky, as Heather giggled, "OH~! Pink sky… My favorite shade of dusk sky…"

Michelle said, "Stay on your toes. This is a dangerous world…"

Daylight broke, as they saw the sun rise.

* * *

 ** _Episode 39: MIO's World (Part 1)  
Chapter 3: The House Call!  
Dr. Irie and Nurse Atum!_**

* * *

"What is this place?" Asahi said, "Are we underground? Is this another dimension? Are we still in the mansion?"

Michelle said, "It looks like it."

Water appeared, as they were by a sandy beach shore. Michelle said, "If this was an illusion, the water and beach seems real. Where the devil are we?"

They spotted Irie, near a table with four chairs and four TVs. One of the TVs said "Game Start". Irie was by the table, as Peter said, "Girls, see if you can find out what this Nurse Stand is. She predicted that Steven punches left, but punches right, somehow. If we don't figure it out, we'll lose."

They agreed, as Farra said, "But look at this… They got wine, a cupboard, and video consoles!"

Irie offered, "Would you care for a glass, Miss Stevens? They're real. I can assure you that I did not poison it. As a doctor, I chose not to disobey my Hippocratic Oath."

Michelle barked, "Just answer this: are we inside the mansion?"

Irie said, "Yes, of course."

She asked, "Where in the mansion are we?"

Irie replied, "I cannot tell you that."

"Then the basement?"

"Perhaps."

She approached a lone door and said, "What goes into that door?"

Irie replied, "It's nothing really."

Michelle opened the door, but it was a door to nowhere, as it was just standing there. She protested, "So, is this the trick from your Stand's power?"

"My nurse, Nurse Atum, is very tricky. But I can assure you… It _is_ a Stand's power."

"So, MIO's power?"

"No, it isn't."

" _Your_ Stand?"

"My Nurse Atum had nothing to do with it."

Michelle roared, "Then who the hell's power is this, you quack?"

Irie stated, "I'd rather not spoil it. Why do you act curious?"

Michelle said, "The Speedwagon Foundation told me that there are 2 or 3 Stand Users in this building… not counting MIO or me bro. So, is that helpful to you to answer?"

Irie said, "It _is_ , but I cannot reveal that, either."

Michelle griped, "AAAAGH! You're helpful as a cramp in a relay race!"

Irie smiled, "Well, if you must, then I'll lie. But unlike my recently incarcerated spouse, I could not care for violence or petty trickery."

Peter scoffed, as Farra said, "So, to put it simply, if we don't defeat you, we can't go back to the real world?"

Irie smiled and boomed, "EXACTLY RIGHT, GOOD MA'AM! You pieced it together!"

Heather barked, "That obnoxious gentlemanly demeanor is getting on my nerves!"

Peter nodded, "Hm."

Michelle said, "You seemed to forget, Medicine Man Jeeves, that it's 5-on-1! We're short on time, so you'll have to deal with all of us, attacking at once!"

Asahi nodded, "That's right! Grab Chazz into this land, and he'll throttle you, but good!"

Irie went to his cupboard, as he said, "Come now, friends. You should take a load off. Feast your eyes on what I am about to show you."

He opened the cupboard, and saw lifelike dolls, all female, in his shelves. The others gasped in shock, as Farra asked, "Whoa! _Santa Maria!_ "

Heather said, "So many dolls. And they're adorable."

Irie said, "I'm so glad you admire my collection, Miss Dunn."

Michelle asked, "Your collection?"

Farra sensed it, and saw a dark ominous aura in the dolls. She whispered, "A dark aura inside… So, this is _his_ collection of dolls?"

She asked, "Tell me, are you related to _Parker Andrews_?"

Heather added, "Or his brother, Lewis?"

Irie said, "Neither. The Temperance Brothers were fodder. Much like my wife, I'm much a humble collector of sorts. Why, I yearn to share my treasures to everyone, for a moment of praise."

They hear moans from the dolls, as Farra asked, "Peter, Asahi, do you hear that?"

Peter gasped, "He's out of his mind!"

Asahi asked, "Why dolls? What could he want with these cute dolls?"

Michelle shivered, "I don't think I _wanna_ know! Remember, this is Sawako Yamanaka's husband! So I think they're no ordinary dolls!"

A doll in a blue dress started to move, and her eyes started to water and turn to Irie. She moaned, "Kyosuke! Please… talk to me, Kyosuke! Why won't you talk to me? KYOSUKE!"

She pleaded, as the others were in complete fright. All of Irie's dolls started to cry and scream for Irie. Michelle could only cry, " **Oh, my GAAAAAAAAWD!** "

Heather asked, "They're alive. But how is that even possible?!"

Farra growled, "I think I know. Michelle said that… he's Sawako's husband."

Asahi cringed, "NO! You mean…"

Peter growled, "Bastard! You stole their souls!"

Irie smiled, "Oh, so you figured me out, eh? Obviously, cosplaying is my hobby; doll collecting is my second. But dolls are not famed by handiwork with human souls, by ordinary doll makers. My wife usually steals the souls, and dresses the corpses. But if you want to cosplay your girls, do it right. I know that I may have given away too much information, but that _is_ Nurse Atum's ability. My wife's collection of souls, made of plastic and wood coins, was simply uninspired. With _my_ collection, you can play dress-up, or have usual chats."

He grabbed the doll with blonde hair and a green dress, and said, "Lemme show you _this_ showstopper. This is Sakoto Hojo. She's usually weak, and she was always calling for her _Nee-Nee_ , her brother. Such exquisite skin. Anyone would be proud to own her…"

He viewed another doll, with pale blue hair and a white summer dress, "This cutie is Mio Takamiya. She enjoys nature and cool breezes. You can't imagine how much she loves nature. I even made the leaf crown and necklace myself."

He cheered, "OH! I almost forgot!"

He grabbed another doll and said, "This cutie is Chiyuki. This ebony-haired doll was hard to get, as she always dreamed of being a talented figure skater. All I needed is sequins so shiny that I can make her my beautiful ice queen."

Michelle roared, "You're as sick and twisted in the head as your wife! Actually, you're more sadistic than Sawako Yamanaka _ever was_! I hate to see what your parents were like! Hell, I bet your children, if you had any, are demons from hell!"

Heather shouted, "I'm out of patience with this sociopath's Barbie doll collection! He makes me sick!"

Irie puts Chiyuki away, as he said, "By the way, you've wondered by now, when Mr. Princeton fought my wife. _The human soul can be a rather mysterious entity. The moment that person admits defeat, their inner spirit dies. And the soul loses all vitality._ "

He closed the doll collection, and said to them, "At that moment, I had to rip the soul from their body! AND THAT! **IS THE FUNDAMENTAL MECHANISM OF OUR STAND!** "

Michelle summoned Hermit Ghost and hollered, " **I'VE HAD JUST ENOUGH OF YOU, BASTARD!** "

Heather, Asahi, Peter, & Farra summoned their Spirits and Stands, as Michelle continued, "SHOW AND TELL IS OVER! WE'RE BEATING YOU UP INTO A BLOODY PULP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Irie called, "BUT FIRST! Let me have a say in this!"

Nurse Atum added, " _Second opinion:_ Surely my signature has affected all of you. The fact that you're under our control hasn't escaped your notice."

Irie said, "Miss Stevens, I am quite aware that you were in quite the shock, when I grabbed onto Steven Cooke's arm, let alone you took the bullet, to save him."

Farra asked, "What's your point?"

He said, "I'll explain clearly, so you can understand, dear blonde. But from where I'm standing, when he launched his arm, you didn't figure it out."

Nurse Atum said to Farra, "You took the bullet for your boyfriend that I gave your soul a little love tap. What do you think, Miss Stevens, when I touched _your_ soul, instead of _his_?"

Farra gasped, as she looked at her right arm. She rolled up her sleeve, and then gasped in horror. Asahi shrieked, "FARRA, YOUR ARM!"

Heather gasped, "What the-?"

Peter cried, "The hell did you do to her arm?"

Farra's arm was clasped onto by Atum's left hand, gripping it tightly. Dr. Irie said, "I've done nothing but embedded Nurse Atum's left hand into her soul. I would've crushed her right arm off in a thought, and it would make Lord MIO very happy. But if I did, I wouldn't have defended myself against Heather, Asahi, _or_ Peter, and I would've simply perished. Now we wouldn't want _that_ to happen, would we, ladies, and gentleman?"

He walked off, as Michelle growled, "Damn him."

Irie ordered, "So, here's what I want you to do, all of you! I wager a little series of games to play, starting with a four-player game, featuring all of you, excluding Miss Nevins. And with it, we pay our souls as collateral."

Michelle asked, "What?"

Irie continued, "Peter, Farra, Heather, and Asahi will play a toss-up round with the game of my choice. The first three players to win will play me in a best-of-three series, and whoever wins will go first. And if you defeat me, I promise I will release Farra from Atum's grip."

Peter sighed, "Gimme a break. So, according to you, Blondie's under your control, already. And we have to play you, to free her?"

Farra barked, "I've news for you, my friend. You're going to pay dearly for hurting me and my friends! Farra Stevens is a gamer, bay-bee!"

Peter said, "Ditto. I so love retro games, but dude, if it's for souls, I'm in."

Asahi said, "Fair enough. I'll take the game!"

Irie said, "Yeah, but I rather let you say the magic words _I'll wager my soul_ , in order to play me."

Heather barked, "Fine by me! I'll join this game, and best you losers, since I'm an original member!"

Irie called, "Not so fast! I left out one small addendum: the three of you will play me, but the person in last place… I take their soul!"

Peter asked, "HEY! What are you talking about? Your fight's with Farra, so don't pass the buck to any of us!"

Irie said, "Michelle and Heather are family, since Miss Nevins's brother is also Miss Dunn's wife. But you three are decisively not. I prefer if you do not attack me, if I took BOTH of your souls, due to family attachment. However, I chose NOT to harm Miss Dunn too much, as long as she agrees to the challenge."

Michelle snarled, "I'm sick of this arrogant prick! He thinks this is sort of a challenge is a walk in the park for him!"

Heather stepped forward, "Fine. If that's what you want, I have a few conditions on this. I've played more video games than anyone else here."

She then explained, "One of us loses, we forfeit a soul. However, let's NOT make it best-of-three. If you somehow claim _two_ wins, you take the souls. BUT… if we were to win TWO, and somehow you win the third, you claim us all, preventing a sweep. So, to sweeten your collection, this isn't a Best-of-3; it's a Best-of-5, and we're giving you a 2-0 handicap. You win one, you win all.  
I, as senior member of The Gang's current roster, Heather Dunn-Nevins, willfully accept your offer, on behalf of my friends! But… Since you get to choose the game for US to play, in order to decide the order, then WE, the remaining three, get to choose the game of _our_ choice!  
And we'll wager our souls on the line!"

Irie nodded, "Fair enough. You got a deal!"

He held up a cartridge and said in a grin, " _Puyo Puyo,_ anyone?"

Farra said, "Whoa! A puzzle game?!"

Irie said, "They never do _Puyo Puyo 4-Player_. Don't worry. If you manage to score more points in Endless Mode, and lose it, the points will be decided. But for hardcore gamers, it takes hours. So, instead, it'll be a traditional party game."

Peter said, "Makes sense. 4-player video games usually mean party games. But I hope the controller has NO control stick. Bad memories of _Mario Party 1_."

Irie said, "Do not worry. These controllers have a joystick. But the classic type, and not the small nub."

Heather said, "Keep it retro, eh? Cool."

Irie said to Michelle, "And do not worry. I won't cheat, like my wife. This round is between one of your lads, as you put it."

The Gang agreed, and Farra said, "Right! Let's do this!"

Peter said, "Heather, you sure about risking one of us to lose, in order to fight this guy?"

Heather said, "It's obvious. Even if one of us falls, in this party game, the rest will dive in. Make no mistake about it. You wager the soul of The Gang's members, you wager them all."

She pointed at Irie and said, "Dr. Irie! Do I have your guarantee that you will release your spirit hand on Farra's arm, if you lose?"

Irie then said, "Oh, one more thing… Feel free to use your Spirit Callers and Stands, if you want to up the ante."

He placed the _Puyo Puyo_ game into the machine, as Michelle analyzed the TVs with her Hermit Ghost, and then said, "The tellies, game, consoles, and controllers are all safe. As far as I can tell, this is an ordinary setup."

Irie takes his seat, as he said, "I keep trying to tell you that I am not a cheater, like my wife."

They take their places, as Irie said, "Take your seats and let's begin."

They began to play, as Heather smiled, "Good luck, you guys!"

They began playing, as each player started worth a small combo. Peter sighed and said, "Beats _Dr. Robotnik's Bean Machine_."

Asahi said, as she was focused, "Whoa… This passes _Tetris_ , by a long shot."

Farra continued to focus, as Heather was focused already. Heather made a two-combo, as it stacked more clear beans. Peter was using a steady strategy of producing a huge chain combo, while ditching some beans from use. Asahi remained vigilante, making small combos. They continued to make combos, and the match was still going on. The game was close, as they all wanted to protect themselves from taking their souls. Farra laughed, as she said, "AW, YEAH! 5-hitter!"

She landed a 5-chain combo, as the others groaned.

"Damn it!" He growled, "This is nuts!"

Michelle said, "Whoa… It's like a Video Game Battle in a tournament! High stakes playing!"

The game went on for three more minutes, as Peter sighed, "Man… I played _Smash Melee_ , and it's longer than me using Marth to fight Roy!"

Farra asked, "You play Melee?! That's for losers! Brawl's where it's all there!"

Asahi smiled, "You guys…"

Heather stated, "At this rate, all of us are going to lose, at the same time!"

Suddenly, it happened, Asahi slammed an 8-hitter, while Peter's strategy landed only a 4-hitter. Farra's expertise in gaming landed a 5-hitter, but Heather had trouble getting a combo in. Clear beans dropped, and ALL FOUR members get a game over, at the same time! Irie smiled and said, "Aw, a four-way lose. But, I did say _one_ soul, and I'd play all three of you… So, let's see how Nurse Atum fairs…"

Nurse Atum reappeared, as Heather was nervous. Peter was calm, as Farra smiled.

Nurse Atum then said, "The results are in!"

Heather felt a jab, as Michelle cried, "HEATHER!"

Nurse Atum grabbed Heather's soul and said, "By a near margin of 430 points, Heather Dunn, your soul is now forfeit!"

Heather collapsed down, as the soul flew off to a wayward and blank doll. The Stand was right. Heather ended in last place. Irie explained, "Neither of you did not admit defeat. But surprisingly, Heather's shock of a very low score… has come to my attention."

Peter asked, "So… Who won?"

Nurse Atum replied, "Yes. Heather Dunn scored a measly 7,390. Peter Giese came close with 7,920. The winner, with 11,239 points is… _Farra Stevens_!"

Farra said, as she stood up, "Well then, _Doc._ Since you grabbed Heather's soul, a deal's a deal."

Irie smirked, "Surprisingly, if Peter ended with a low score, and Heather realizing that she was being bombarded with those clear Puyos, she would've lost her soul, by forfeit."

Irie holds up the Heather doll with her soul inside, "And now, she's a valuable piece of my collection. Beat me three times, and she's yours. Miss Dunn said that I have a 2-0 advantage. More importantly, you get to choose the game, which labels your demise."

Farra calmly said, "Being that it is so… Since I go first, Asahi goes second, and the Big Guy is the anchor. You know well, my dear doctor, that you can't best an elite gamer, such as me. In my youthful days, I've played a share of games. But know this… We won't quit, until we stop! And we don't care if we do not admit defeat! Continue, until the end! That's my motto!"

Irie said, "Alright… But I should warn you… In the event you lash out at me, by trying to use violence… do not. Otherwise, Heather Dunn will pass on to another realm… Be careful of that reminder, my friends."

Farra grabbed the cartridge, and said, "Very well! You, Doctor Irie, I, Farra Stevens, challenge you to a game of my choosing! I'll wager my soul on this game, and the game I choose… is _F-Zero_!"

Irie gasped, as Farra smirked, "Unless you want to _admit_ defeat, right now…"

Irie smiled, "Good choice, milady. And I promise… If I lose, Nurse Atum's hand comes off your arm."

She placed the game cartridge in, as Farra smiled, "Alright… But can you give your word that if the controller breaks, you get a new one?"

Irie said, "Well, they are brand-new, so it's no problem. But in the event the controller breaks, you're welcome to get a new one. But that would mean to stop playing."

Farra said, "Right. Here's to no rage."

They toasted with the controllers, as Farra said, "Now, time to burn the road!"

Michelle used her Hermit Ghost again, and said, "This game's okay. Nothing wrong with this one, too."

Farra asked, "Must you check _every_ game?"

Michelle replied, "Dr. Irie may be a profound and well-known physician, but he's still our enemy. I cannot take that chance."

Farra sighed, "Worrywart."

They chose their car on the TV screen, as Farra and Irie chose their racers. Irie chose Blood Falcon, while Farra choose Captain Falcon. Farra winked, "Show me your moves, Doc."

Irie said, "Right. I see that you chose Captain Falcon. Not that it's blue, your favorite color, but Blood Falcon is similar to the captain."

Both Nurse Atum and Phoenix Sun appeared, as Farra said, "Well then… ground rules, since you're familiar with F-Zero. If one of us crashes, it's an automatic loss."

Irie smiled, "Fair enough."

"NOW LET'S RACE!"

The race began, and already it's a race to the finish. As they waited, Farra hears a tapping noise. It was Nurse Atum, tapping the accelerator button rapidly. Farra thought, "He's button-mashing! He's going to get a turbo start, before me! And he uses Nurse Atum to provide the mashing!"

The game announced, "3…"

Farra growled, "Damn! He's going to take the lead, before me… But he's dead wrong, if he thinks he'll stop Farra Stevens! Only question is… How will I stop him?"

They zoomed off, as Irie takes the lead. Farra closes in, but Irie blocks her, cutting her off.

Irie laughed, "You should know, but the simple truth is I NEVER make a mistake racing! Victory is mine, Farra Stevens!"

But then, she summoned her Spirit Caller, and uses her Phoenix Sun to move her fingers on the D-pad. Farra's car spun around, and crashes onto Irie's car. He gasped, as both cars stand, "NO! How did you-? It seems that you played _F-Zero_ before."

Farra smirked, "If you're asking for pro tips, forget it!"

Michelle cheered, "YES! Farra's got the doctor down! Get your machine on the road, and kick this bastard's ass!"

They resumed, as Irie moaned, "No… One mustn't get those skills, by playing this game. Damn it all! I never could've imagine Stevens to make such a bold stunt, even in a game of turbo speed!"

They were neck and neck, as Michelle cheered, "YES! Now it's even!"

Peter said, "No… Farra's on the edge… If I know drifting, then if they make wrong sudden turns, she's at a major disadvantage."

Farra called, "355 km/h. Now it's 358! 360! Three seconds before the first turn! It may cost a little damage, but I might make the first turn! But I'm entering the turn at full speed!"

She made a sharp left turn, and remained neck and neck. Irie said, "You intrigued me, Farra Stevens. With that turn, you've conquered your fear and the picture of unwavering resolve. I do hope to make you a part of my collection."

Farra barked, "Bite me, Doc! I had my soul removed before, and became a mannequin! I'm not going to be your dolly, this time! All I need is to win, and you're not getting me, at all!"

She thought to herself, "Conquering my fear? Thank you, Doctor… I've gone better than facing my fears. My life was a whole wreck of shambles, losing my father in an accident, emerging my darker self to get rid of my stepfather, fear of dying at a young age, like my family before me, losing my mother, and even being a slave to Miss Pollyanna's mannequin collection. They don't call me _The Perfect Mannequin_ for nothing… but Doc Irie, this mannequin's _not for sale_!"

They continued to race on, as Farra was gaining. They made a couple more sharp turns, and are close. After five turns, Irie thought, "Damn her… She's good. But not good enough."

Michelle cheered, "ALRIGHT! They're at the 6th corner!"

Farra whispered, "Sixth corner…"

Irie said, "If I'm not mistaken, the _Speed Boost Tunnel_ is right after turn six. If you enter that tunnel, you can double your MAX SPEED at 850 km/h! I have to get to that tunnel!"

Farra said, "Neck and neck, we're close to the Speed Tunnel. If I get there first, we got an easy win. But only one problem… _One_ car must go in first, because it's wide enough to fit _one_ vehicle through! And timing to go in it takes patience!"

Michelle gasped, "This isn't good! After the sixth turn, they'll head to the tunnel! If they get to the tunnel, one of them is going to crash! And it's still neck and neck!"

They continued to lock wheels onto each other, as they made the sixth turn. They approached the tunnel. Irie said, "Haven't you realize yet, Miss Stevens, you have no power to push me aside. If you look at the power meter, you'll know why."

Farra viewed the meter. It was ¾ full, as Farra seethed, "Damn… Guess it's not good enough. But I won't give in."

Irie boomed, "You used up most of that power, when you made a spin stunt at the beginning of the race. A nice strategy that caught me off-guard, but it is your undoing! I bet you're regretting that decision NOW!"

Irie rammed Farra's car off, and entered the tunnel. They were close, but Farra stated, "I'm going to try something."

Michelle shouted, "YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH! Just give him the lead!"

Farra barked, "And let my soul be taken again, no thank you! If I let him in first, my chances of winning go to absolute zero! And I wouldn't want that!"

Farra's car tilted up the left, and entered the tunnel, as well. Michelle cried, "MY GOD! SHE GOT THE CAR UP ON TWO WHEELS!"

They both entered the tunnel, as the same time, as Irie gasped, "Amazing! I didn't know you'd pull it off!"

Farra barked, "You didn't think I would lose to this stunt! Ever played _Mario Kart 8_?"

Irie roared, "ABSURD!" and witnessed Farra's car riding the walls, "YOU'RE HUGGING THE WALLS, LIKE ZERO GRAVITY?!"

Michelle cheered, "YOU GOT THIS! GO, FARRA! NOW PUSH HIM ASIDE!"

Irie shouted at Michelle, "DO YOU MIND? I'M CONCENTRATING!"

Michelle giggled, as she stepped back. Irie's car slams at Farra. Asahi cried, "WATCH OUT! He's slamming you!"

Irie thought, "It makes no difference to me how much power I lose, as long as she is defeated. My only concern is to best this woman, even if it's one hundredth seconds of a turn! Just one-one thousandth of a millimeter ahead!"

But then, the game went pitch black.

 ** _NO RADAR!_**

Asahi gasped, "Huh? The game crashed!"

Farra said, "No, it's normal. We're in an area that is total darkness. From here on in, we have to navigate through the darkness. The problem is the radar will be completely useless. And not just the eight sharp turns up ahead, but there's also a cannon and land mines in this dark road. This area will remain dark, until we make it to the exit. One wrong turn, and you're toast. Unfortunately, I know this course off the back of my head. Doc Irie knows, too!"

They began turning, as Peter said, "The cars are beginning to turn. Reminds me of a night subway."

Michelle cried, "HEY! What's going on? I can't see in this darkness!"

Farra called, "3!"

Irie called, "2!"

Both shouted, "1! CANNON ATTACK!"

They both avoided the cannon fire, as Asahi called, "They avoided the attack! What stunt!"

Peter said, "Yeah, but by the view of the light, Farra's slightly behind."

Michelle called, "HERE WE GO! They're about to exit the tunnel!"

They both got out, at the same time… and Irie takes the lead!

Irie laughs, "Looks like victory is mine!"

Michelle cried, "GAH! Damn it! Irie took the lead, just like that! And he's ahead by a full car length!"

Farra growled, "No! I'm going to beat him! I won't give up!"

Irie called, "I have now double speed! I win!"

Farra boomed, "Wrong! You have little power left… which means…"

She moved her D-pad with her Spirit Caller, and then said, "Sayonara!"

Farra's car spun around, once again, and struck onto Irie's car, sending it flying. Asahi cheered, "OH, MY GOODNESS! SHE'S DONE IT!"

Farra's car landed safely, as Irie's car flew off. She explained, "If you have less power, there's a chance you'll be easily knocked off. I lagged behind, so you wouldn't notice."

Irie said, "Nice plan… but… You already failed!"

He smiled evilly, "I DID LOSE MY POWER, AS I PLANNED!"

They gasped, as Irie said, "You see, you just sent me to the lead, and instant victory! Watch closely, Farra Stevens! My car's about to take a commanding lead!"

The car that Irie was piloting was flying towards the track, and landed safely, near the edge.

Michelle cried, "NO WAY! HE TOOK A SHORTCUT!"

Farra gasped, "Impossible!"

Irie explained, "By doing that spinning stunt, at 850km/h, you knocked me into another part of the track, and there, I took the lead. I wanted you to do that, as a sort of my own strategy. Now then… Shall we continue the race, Miss Stevens?"

Peter cried, "FARRA, DON'T YOU DARE ADMIT DEFEAT!"

She smirked, "I'm not."

She grinned, as she pointed at the screen, "Look again."

Nurse Atum lunges at Farra, but…

 **CRASH!  
** Irie's car suddenly crashed into the edge, and fell off. Irie gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Asahi and Michelle cheered, "SHE WON! SHE WON!"

Farra said, "Hmph. Loser. You didn't realize that you got off at a sharp turn, only to realize that you should've turned, when you got back on track. See, I guess I _did_ let you win. But…"

She bellowed, "Next time, when you land near a turn, be ready!"

Irie gasped, as Michelle laughed, "MY GOD, THAT WAS _HER_ PLAN, FROM THE START!"

Nurse Atum returned to Dr. Irie and moaned, "Darn! And so close! This girl's calm and collected!"

She boasted, "But… Your souls are forfeit, upon Miss Sakurai's defeat!"

Irie said, as he placed his controller down, "While it was my plan to have Miss Stevens admit herself in defeat, she was far too confident to surrender. I guess I was bested by my own ego. I promise that it will never be repeated, again."

Farra smirked, sitting up, "Good! You lead, 2-1. The Gang's about to go for a clean sweep; though, you are given a 2-0 handicap. Start counting!"

Irie put the game away, and then sat up. He pointed at her, "Still, no one has ever made me sweat in nervousness, like that! An intimidating woman such as you, Miss Stevens, I give my praise."

Peter growled, "Shut up and die now…"

He prepared, as Irie stopped, "WHOA! I wouldn't go off the rails, if I were you. Remember what I said… If you attack me, Miss Dunn's soul trails off forever, into the afterlife. I wouldn't let you sully your fists all over me."

Asahi said, "Peter, he's right. He's had his fill on Farra… And we only need two more wins to win."

She picked a game and said, "Now, Kyosuke Irie, it's my turn! Remember the deal: _Three_ straight wins, and Heather's soul is freed! We choose the game, since you know these games by heart! And I believe you will, too…"

She held up a fighting game and giggled, "I've _always_ wanted to play this. _Virtua Fighter_! I've played these arcade fighting games, for a long time! And Dr. Irie, I, Asahi Sakurai, want YOU to be my opponent. On one condition…"

She stated, "ONE: I wager my soul on it, as does the agreement, and TWO: I will NOT use my Stand, Idol Justice Mech-Asahi, to assist me! She will just watch."

Irie nodded, "Hmm, not using your Stand? Deal!"

Michelle gasped, "No… Asahi, you wouldn't! With his Stand, he's unstoppable!"

Asahi turned away and sat down. Peter said, "No… I believe she knows what she's doing."

Farra smirked, "Clever, Sakurai… Clever…"

They prepared the game, as Michelle used Hermit Ghost again. Farra hissed, "What you're doing… STOP!"

Michelle stated, "I TOLD YOU! These games may be rigged by Dr. Irie. But this game, this one's safe, too."

Peter sighed, "Yeah, until the part where the CPU fighters are broken."

Asahi prepared, "I'm not going to admit defeat. I know what this game is. Like Farra said, she and I lost our souls, but claimed it back. You're not taking _mine_ , that's for sure."

Irie said, "So be it. Now, let's choose our character. How many fights, before we claim victory?"

Asahi said, "We'll do Best-of-5. First with three wins, wins the round."

Irie replied, "Okay."

They began the fighting game, as it's Irie vs. Asahi, in 5 matches. Irie chose Akira Yuki, while Asahi picked Jacky Bryant. They began fighting, and in the first seconds, Asahi was typing into the controls, as Irie was creaming her. Irie smiled, "My Stand can double my dexterity, and can easily hit your weak spots! Do you really think that you'd fight me without you-?"

 **KO!**

Irie lost. He gasped, "URK! WHAT?"

Asahi said, "Round 2, doctor?"

Irie snarled, "Without a Stand, she's helpless… But how did she-?"

Asahi kept playing, as she thought to herself, "The guys understand with the game I chose. Besides, if I want to save Mizuki, I must. Since I started my idol career, I was an expert at arcade games, mostly the fighting games. When asked if I were to be in an arcade tournament, I would decline. Even when I am looking or not, I know this game off the back of my head. Broken characters don't do me good, but even some characters have flaws, when they're wide open. And Dr. Irie, if I were to lose my soul again today, I'd give you what I can experience, from a normal human being. But I am not losing today. Chazz and I promised to go on this journey to save Mizuki! So, I won't lose!"

Asahi won the first match, as Irie bowed his head in defeat. But he was confident, "Nice job, my dear. But the battle's not over. I will make a huge comeback, and claim you as the victory."

Asahi and Irie played the next match in their _Virtua Fighter_ showdown for Heather's soul, with The Gang trailing 2-1. Will they achieve the promise of a clean sweep?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	122. Episode 39 Chapter 4

As Asahi Sakurai plays a fighting game with Kyosuke Irie, meanwhile in a throne room, a woman was kneeling towards a wooden door, with a shadowy figure, inside her room, sitting in her throne.

"Forgive me for disturbing your rest, milady," she said, "But… You are aware that ten minutes ago, The Gang, Miss Nevins, and others have already infiltrated your manor. In addition, regrettably, I am informed that Dr. Irie may fall, soon."

The female figure was… MIO. She said, "I see. It's so hard to hire good help, these days…"

She stated, through the door, "Dr. Irie, likewise Miss Yamanaka, were geniuses. Why do you think that they lost, when they could have easily won? Come. I'd like to hear your thoughts about this."

She ordered, "You may enter… _Saya Kisaragi_."

The door opened. A figure appeared, with red hostile eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a black school uniform and was emotionless. She was also wearing glasses. She spoke, "Yes, Lord MIO. Pardon my intrusion."

MIO said, as she turned her back away, "Remember this… no matter what the odds are, and whatever the cause may be, The Gang is prepared to sacrifice their lives, just to save their fallen friends. Michelle Nevins, and from what I gathered, Giese, Stevens, Sakurai, and Dunn… That leaves… What were their names again? Oh, yes… Rook and Yamabuki. In a vain attempt to defeat yours truly, they have shown they can sacrifice themselves to do that. They've deluded themselves into believing that giving up on defeating me, MIO, is akin to giving up on life itself. Such a foolish notion. Fools, one and all."

She added, holding up a glass of blood wine, "Nonetheless, this foolish notion is important to them. And Irie and Yamanaka, likewise the rest who have failed, despite swearing their undying loyalty towards me, has proven to be unwilling to lay down their lives for the mighty MIO. Each of them failed… and though Irie has yet to surrender, I do believe that it'll be time. They will never understand why they lost, upon the edge of winning, victory slips through their fingers. NOW and FOREVER, these two will be blessed with ignorance."

She turned to Saya and exposed her neck, "Kisaragi… Do you see the scar on my neck? It is likely that once I have consumed enough blood, then the body of Stephanie McMahon that has thus resisted me will fall completely under my control, and with it, my wound will heal. I only need _one more_ soul. Will you offer me your crimson vigor flowing into your veins?"

Saya held her katana and said, "Yes. With pleasure."

She held her katana high, and then, from out of the blue, a rabbit-like demon creature appeared, holding her sword, while she placed a jar on the floor. The rabbit demon swung down, and Saya roared, "Please… ACCEPT THIS!"  
 **SLICE!  
** Saya's head fell off, and her body limped down. She killed herself, by cutting off her own head. Her head fell into the jar, filling it with blood. MIO said, as she went closer, "This pleases me… an offering for a noble leader. However, Kisaragi, Jewel Women do bleed, but I don't accept androids. I refuse to accept blood… of someone's own worth."

She slit her left wrist, and then said, "You needn't do this for me. I will not accept those who have served me well… I shall need the blood of another."

Her wrist dripped blood onto Saya's corpse and said, "I will revive you with my own blood. Return to life, Saya Kisaragi."

She bled out and coated Saya in her blood. Her wrist healed up the wound she cut, as she said, "With your steadfast resolve, I am certain that you will triumph."

Saya's body was whole again, and she opened her eyes. She stood up, as she moaned, "Lord MIO… I am… sorry…"

MIO stated, "Returning to life in your own body is an ideal. No _one_ can surpass one's own body. It is instantly familiar. You sport a Power Core that brings you to life again, if needed. Now go, and attend to our unwanted guests. This is an order, Kisaragi. But first… address to my student, Steven Nevins… that his _Nine Egyptian Gods_ has failed… and then, kill The Gang."

Saya's Stand emerges, as she hissed, "Lord MIO, I shall do as you ask, under your expectations."

The Stand devoured Saya into one gulp. And then it curled up into a ball and sped off, phasing through the wall.

MIO grumbled, "Would it _KILL YOU_ to use the door?"

She sighed, "No man can marry me now… Such is to be expected from a Stand that can vanish from this world… Well, Saya Kisaragi… I sincerely hope that, for your sake, one of The Gang goes into your _void_ , and NOT my boudoir."

She went to her throne and relaxed.

* * *

 ** _Episode 39: MIO's World (Part 1)  
Chapter 4: The Tiger King's New Cub!  
How Saya became Slave!_**

* * *

Steven Nevins was sensing the action. He whispered, as he was growling, "Damn it… Kyosuke Irie… Atum… failed me…"

He snarled, as he balled up his fist. He roared, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

A voice called, "Lord Nevins."

He halted, as he calmed down. Saya appeared, and spoke, as her red eyes shone, "Lord Nevins. You have failed miserably, despite all that happened. But to make you ease your pain and anger, allow me, Lord MIO's loyal servant, to assist you in the coming of my master."

He said, "Indeed… You wish you assist me in ending The Gang? Do you?"

She said, "Yes. I am under allegiance with Lord MIO. Some of your friends are close within my range, and I am going after them, as we speak. About ten minutes ago, all of them, including your sister, have entered the mansion."

He smirked, "Well, then, I expect to make you kill as much as you can… but… the blonde in pink, with ice powers… Spare her."

She bowed her head and said, "No. Kill all The Gang!"

He boomed, "Saya Kisaragi! I will _not_ ask again! Spare the blonde in pink, or else… I take back everything I gave you…"

Saya growled, as she remembered.

* * *

 ** _19 days ago…_**

* * *

Mr. Nevins narrated, " _Nineteen days ago, I traveled to Japan, to find fresh blood for my master. But as luck would have it… I found her… the girl that wields such extraordinary power…_ "

In a small temple, Saya Kisaragi was walking down the bright day path, as she was singing in tune. She walked into the temple and called, "Father, I'm hom-!"

She gasped, as she saw a man in a black suit and a white cowboy hat, standing over Saya's fallen father. He was turning his back from her, as Saya cried, "FATHER!"

"DO NOT! Move." Mr. Nevins said, "Saya Kisaragi."

Saya asked, "How? How did you know-?"

He said, "It's easy… You remember a friend named Fumito, a man you killed, long ago, only to recreate your peaceful world, in time? You succeeded, with just your father… but this Moji Mikisa… is a calling to the _New Future_ … I've heard about the _Elder Bairns_ , from my master. You're one of those… I have been learning much about you, Saya Kisaragi. Lemme introduce myself to you…"

He turned around and bowed to Saya, "My name is Steven Nevins, and I am a member of the _Chosen Choujin_. I am the last Choujin left in my band, and I have been following my own calling."

Saya suddenly growled, as she started to remember, "You… You know… Fumito… and his-."

"That's right. I remember it all. You killed Fumito, as an act for revenge. His accomplice, on the other hand, I slain her, in my master's name…"

Saya's eyes turned red, as she snarled, "You're… You're the one who assists the forces of evil? Are the one that I heard from? My friends… died… because of him… And he cared for me. Just what are you? Who is your master?"

He said, "All in due time. You see, I have been on a spiritual journey, after my most embarrassing defeat… by my own flesh and blood. I want to know if you will come with me… to a trip…"

"A trip? Why should I?"

He said, "The lights in your eyes… You're of the blood of a bairn. You're a warrior that fights for revenge. Maybe if you and I can work together, and stop this evil?"

She growled, clutching her sword, "Why… should I trust you? Your aura… I sense… it's corrupt! But your heart is pure…"

He said, "That's right. For you. You said long ago that you wouldn't change. And this guy recruited you… and needless to say… He was the loser. The prize for the winner, while the loser gets a penalty. I've slain Fumito's bitch, the ex-governor."

He held up a thick lock of dark blue hair and asked, "Remember this?"

Saya seethed, "I remember… Yuka…"

Mr. Nevins said, as he held the hair up, "Yuka Amino… My, my… She got away with assisting Fumito, becoming a governor. But I met her, long ago… … …"

 _Mr. Nevins punched Yuka, straight in the chest, rupturing her heart. He narrated, "And for the punishment for her role as a sinner to the Elder Bairns, justice was served."_

Saya growled, as Steven said, "Yuka Amino got away with being a part of the Main Cast, ONLY to give out her wish to stay alive, and it worked out! I, however, knew all about it, and stepped in to make sure that she doesn't live to see the light of day, again. My master would definitely punish those that sin, against the gods.  
And… I had to visit Hell, for those who were a part of The Cast… The teacher that betrayed you… I punished her, by bringing her back from the dead…"

 _Steven Nevins appeared before her master, MIO, with a woman, kneeling to him in fear, as he held her by the hair, "Master… I have returned from Hell, to revive her from death, and return her from the living."_

 _MIO smiled, "Interesting… And what is this that beseeches me dear?"_

 _Mr. Nevins ordered, as he threw the woman down, "Kanako Tsutsutori! Approach her! This is the woman that gave you your life back. Use it wisely…"_

 _A woman in light brown hair, in a blue blouse and black skirt, was crawling to MIO, in her underwear, as she pleaded, "Thank you… You brought me back to life…"_

 _She sobbed, as MIO turned to her. She smiled, "Anytime… My student was nice enough to give you a second chance…"_

 _She added, as she grinned, "But…"_

 ** _GNASH!  
_** _Kanako was bitten by MIO, in the neck, as she screamed in horror. She was crushed from the neck, as MIO sucked her blood dry. She responded, as Kanako dropped dead, "I give life… and I take it away!"_

Mr. Nevins continued, "So, after the death of that charlatan of an ex-teacher, I had to revive her, and give my master her blood. Despite that I disliked how she died, it was pure punishment that was perfect… a pawn to Fumito, only to be sinned. My way goes as in my word… Those who sin, pay the price. Sinners will be unforgiven."

Saya gagged, as she was shocked, "NO! Your master… She's an Elder Bairn, too?"

Mr. Nevins said, "So was your father… Of course, the age of Fumito is now over… and I now own you, Kisaragi. If you wish to destroy me, go right ahead. You were gullible enough to figure me out…"

He said, "And as for who I am, I'm nothing more than a messenger… and a talent scout. I look forward for you to work for my master. She would be delighted to know about _you_ , _Saya Kisaragi – The Elder Bairn_!"

He added, as he took off his blazer, "I believe that your legend holds dear… though you sided yourself in anonymity. I can remove your obscurity, and replaced it with inner power. You and my master have one thing in common… You both enjoy blood. Me, however, I think I don't wish to drink blood like you. Plasma doesn't taste good to me. Blood pudding, on the other hand-."

Saya yelled, "SHUT UP! I have no idea who or what you are, but you're a sick freak!"

Mr. Nevins smirked, "Very well… I'll give you a chance. Fight me, in mortal combat, and if you can somehow beat me, I'll spare your life. However, if given the chance I was to kill you, or at least make you surrender, then…"

They stared down, as Saya snarled, "You…"

Mr. Nevins dashed first and landed a swift Kung Fu kick to Saya's chest. She crashed to the floor, and he landed his knees onto her stomach. He called, "Now then…"

He pinned her down and grabbed her neck with his left hand. He prepared a right punch, and added, "My very strength is the power of Hercules! ALL GODS KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

He threw his punch, as Saya caught it. They struggled, as he thought, "Impressive. She can know my attacks, already."

She cried, "If you are that strong, why kill me now?"

He said, "I'm only testing you. If you're willing to try and kill me, I wouldn't hold back. Why the face? Humans don't matter to you, and I'm half-human. I'm not the one that made you this way… You got your vengeance on Fumito."

Saya kicked him off, and she avoided his lethal attacks. She called out, "Because of him, I was forced into this hell he made, all for his project! You don't know anything about me!"

She landed a knee, a one-two, and a roundhouse towards Mr. Nevins, as he kneeled down, "Impressive. And without your trusty katana…"

They continued to stare down, as Mr. Nevins threw the sword towards her, and she caught it. He then said, "Now… Let's see if this beautiful red of yours can be that skillful. I wish to see the day that a Bairn would kill a Choujin. Looks like it may or may not happen. And if I had won, you'd be on my master's side."

He held up a katana of his own and said, "But for me, I rather fight equal! Such is the way of a coward, Kisaragi!"

They started to clash swords, and Mr. Nevins swung at her. She ducked, but he landed a shoulder charge into her. He grabbed her legs with his left arm and threw her up to the ceiling, crashing upon impact. He shouted, "MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, **MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!** "

She leapt down, and jumped behind him. They continued to clash sword strikes, avoiding each slash. Mr. Nevins was using a one-handed style, while using his free hand to land punches. After multiple clashes, he landed a swift left to her abdomen. He lunged the sword down, but missed her, as she rolled out of the way. But he punted her and sent her flying into the wall.

"WEAKLING, WEAKLING, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK!" He rushed towards her and prepared the final blow. But Saya leapt out of the wall and over him. He caught her blade, and threw her, followed by landing a perfect Kung Fu Flying Kick, sending her to the ground. He swung his katana down, but she blocked the attack, and resumed the battle. They resumed, and then he landed a left to the face, and slashed her in the chest, with a huge cut. And again to the waist. Saya coughed blood, as Mr. Nevins laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Where's the same demonic energy that led you to kill Fumito, huh?"

Saya yelled, as she was bleeding, "LISTEN TO ME! I will never join you, you heartless monster! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

He barked, "MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, **MUDA!** "

He slashed her in the right cheek, and hollered out in a war cry, " **WRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

 **POW!  
** He lands a huge knee to the gut, sending Saya up to the ceiling again. He grabbed her legs and said, "YOUR HOSTILE RAGE WON'T **WORK AGAINST ME, KISARAGI!** "

He slammed her to floor and stomped on her stomach. She coughed up blood, as he said, "Really? Is that your best?"

Saya whispered, "I won't…"

He stepped back, as he paused. They stared down, as Saya whispered, "That heart… What is he trying do accomplice, for such a wicked heart?"

She said to him, "You can try…"

He then shook his head and swung his katana high. " **WRRRRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Saya leapt up and slashed onto his chest. She called out, as she stood tall, badly injured, "I won!"

Mr. Nevins regained his stance and moaned, "Bravo… Kisaragi… that last ounce of strength… I concede to you, for this attack. You're perfect to join me. As a reward, I will show you how far I've come."

He grasped his wound on his chest, and it suddenly healed. He walked off, as Saya snarled, "You…"

He said, as he was walking, "Whenever you can, come find me in Egypt. I will be waiting for you in Cairo."

Saya dropped to her knees, and she started to suddenly remember everything in her past, _including_ the way Fumito treated her… especially since he spiked her favorite _guimauve_ with blood. Saya was crying, as she was heartbroken. She then snarled, with tears soaking from her eyes.

He was outside, as it was night. Saya yelled, "BASTARD!"

He asked, "You proved your point… Kisaragi… You bested me. But now you want to kill me for what I did to your fake dad?"

Saya yelled, "YOU! You stay here and die!"

Steven Nevins dusted himself off, as he said, "I see that you don't want to accept your victory, the honorable way… Very well, I guess I can hold my own, again… even if it's hostile."

He went closer to her and said, "But while your blood boils in the art of the kill, you remain nothing more than a mortal being."

Saya dodged out of his way, and prepared to strike down. He punted her face, in swift manner. She stumbled down, as he said, "For a mixed breed of a demonic spawn, you've come this far."

Saya yelled, "I have to end you! What are you? You're human, but you're not human!"

"Aw, you don't understand, Bairn! Your time is almost up! You forget to realize that you can never beat a Choujin; especially the Elder Bairns that confront me! You've already failed!"

"Like hell I am!"

"You're already full from the main battle. Now, leave the stage!"

She charged at him, swinging her sword at him. He grabbed her face and clutched his left fist, "You should know your PLACE!"

 **POW!  
** He started to punch at Saya, and roared, "What you call the first act, I'm calling _you_ an appetizer! What I really want, is an army to create, to commence a light introduction, before I am preparing the main course!"

He socked her down to the ground, and added, "Righteous as I am, you could not compare _my_ power to yours. My power is above your fighting level, Kisaragi! Would you say not?"

She slowly stood up, as he thought, "A lot of weird mortals in this AU mess-up… It's no wonder DIO was the cause of this… No matter. I should be honored in decimating my foes."

Saya growled, "He's too strong… Not strong… enough…"

She clutched her sword, as Steven Nevins walked off, in fast pace. Saya yelled, "DAMN YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

She started to chase after him, all the way through the entire hills. He smirked, as he thought, "She's fast. I'll give her credit."

He held up his red gem, and kept walking. "But let's see how well he can fair against the army of the undead. This _was_ MIO's Wild Card. But I figured that this dark energy in this Power Core will be put to good use."

In one split-second, he summoned a horde of undead zombies, while he moved about ten feet. Saya easily dispatched the zombies, as Mr. Nevins resumed walking away from her. He thought, "Appears that she's a simple woman for a simple job. Too bad she's never met… _The World_!"

He was at the edge of the cliff, as Saya roared, running towards him. She held her sword high, as Steven Nevins stopped, awaiting his death. He then said, balling up his right fist, "Then… I guess… It's time…"

Saya went closer and about to slash down, but…

"Checkmate."  
 **FLASH!  
** He vanished from thin air, and suddenly teleported behind Saya, with his back turned. He then smirked, "I win."

 **SMASH!  
** Saya's left side of her face exploded into a gusher of blood and gore, losing her left eye, as well. She dropped to the ground, and collapsed onto the dirt, motionless and badly hurt. Mr. Nevins smirked, as he said, "By the way… I never intended to go full power on you. But I guess you forced my hand to it. That was the test… and you passed in flying colors."

Saya was unconscious and immovable, as he looked down onto her. He barked, "And now, you got blood onto my suit… Perfect… You are _lucky_ I am NOT Fumito! This whelp of a sick freak deserves Hell! You… however… deserve _Nirvana_ …"

He dragged Saya's body by the hair, and said, "Time to go… You're welcome to assist me… in Cairo…"

He took Saya away, as he brought her to become MIO's slave.

* * *

 ** _WAIT! WHAT HAPPENED?  
_** Well, for those who don't know happened to Saya, thanks to the magic of slow-motion, we're about to show you what happened.

She clutched her sword, as Steven Nevins walked off, in fast pace. Saya yelled, "DAMN YOU!"

He was at the edge of the cliff, as Saya roared, running towards him. She held her sword high, as Steven Nevins stopped, awaiting his death. He then said, balling up his right fist, "Then… I guess… It's time…"

Saya went closer and about to slash down, but…  
 **FLASH!  
** He started to shine in a red aura, and everything froze in place. He roared out, as he prepared a heavy right towards her face, "MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **SUPER SOCK!  
** He landed a huge right into the face of Saya's left eye. He said to her, as his fist remained on her face, "Saya Kisaragi… you lose! Choujin Power defeats Elder Bairn! Fumito can burn in hell, along with The Main Cast! My very strength towers above all. ALL THINGS! THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE!"

She remained unfazed, as Steven suddenly started to walk past her. He stopped. He was behind Saya, with his back turned. He then smirked, "I win."

 **SMASH!  
** Saya's left side of her face exploded into a gusher of blood and gore, losing her left eye, as well. She dropped to the ground, and collapsed onto the dirt, motionless and badly hurt. It turns out that Mr. Nevins used hyper-speed to land a massively impactful right punch to Saya Kisaragi's face, and delivered the final blow, in one-tenth of a second. But was it his Choujin Power, his ESP Perk… or was it really… _The World_?

* * *

He narrated, as Saya was wrapping herself in black bandages.

" _After Saya recovered, she was planted with a red Power Core, like mine… The conversion was successful, and her training with me was proven to be useful. She told me, after her victory over Fumito that she wants to stay herself. I gave her that goal… as I want her to act more demonic…_ "

She wrapped her injured eye in cloth, and blood leaked out a little. Her right eye went hostile, as he concluded, " _That is… until she found… her Stand… It was that day that changed Saya Kisaragi's life, forever. Though she remains in anonymity, she won't rest, until her bloodthirst is satisfied._ "

* * *

Mr. Nevins, back in present day, told Saya, "You have your orders… Take out The Gang… but leave the blonde to _me_. You are ready, Saya Kisaragi…"

Saya nodded, as she asked, "Lord Nevins, as you wish. But you wish to destroy the blonde, yourself?"

He nodded, not saying a word. He raised his hand up and beckoned her to leave. Saya called out, "I swear, Lord Nevins… I will NOT let you down! You have my word… and I have yours. I will destroy them all, but leave the ice girl alone."

She summoned her Stand, preparing. She phased out, through the walls, and Mr. Nevins barked, "Next time, **_use_** the _door_ , goddamn it!"

As Saya left, Steven Nevins was all alone. He then said, "Time's almost up… My master… She will awaken, and the final battle will begin…"

He held up the red Power Core in his hands and said, "Master, I will solemnly obey you, now and forever… I will be glad to risk everything that is divine and just to work for you, to achieve what you desire… I will forever be in your debt, as the will of your cold malice and sheer anger gives me new life… Power Core, you have aided me in battle, under MIO's name. I will forever be empowered by your lustful needs, to give up everything that I hold dear. But…"

He growled and threw the Power Core to the ground.

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed the red gem into shards. He then bellowed, as he flexed a bit, "MIO! I will gladly sacrifice everything that I represent… and obey you, for all eternity… But…  
If _anything_ happens to my wife… or to my daughters… by your cold hand… then I will NOT be held responsible… for what I will do to you…  
I SWEAR IT!"

He calmed down, closed his eyes, and walked off, as he was getting ready for the final battle. What did he mean by his booming words towards MIO? Why did he shatter his own Power Core? And why did he promise to kill his master, if and when Heather, and his own family, is killed by MIO's evil minions, in any way shape or form?

* * *

Asahi cheered, as Irie was stunned, hearing the round announcements for him.

" ** _YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE!_** " All pointed towards Dr. Irie. Asahi won the round, and it's all down to Peter.

She and Farra high-fived, as Irie stammered, "I… I don't get it! Without her Stand, she's useless against my powers! But how did she beat me?"

Michelle was confused, "Uh… I'm lost… just what was that about? Asahi didn't use her Stand, and suddenly she blazed through Dr. Irie, in a clean sweep!"

Peter sighed, "Gimme a break… You're outthinking yourself, Michelle."

He picked a game, but Michelle cried, "Wait a minute! What are you doing, Peter? I think I get that he loses easily to the girls. Let me have a go!"

Peter barked, "You're not involved in this. The guy said that it's Farra, Asahi, and myself."

"Yeah, I know! But I am offered to play a round _with_ Dr. Irie, for one more win!"

"Michelle, do you even play video games? Or, here's an idea: do you even _know_ these games?"

Michelle looked down, and stammered. She whispered, "Right…"

Peter barked, "I said, NO! Stay back, and watch! This isn't Poker, Hanafuda, or Beer Pong! Now stay out of this, old hag!"

Michelle gasped, "URK! Not you, too, on the Old Hag remark!"

Peter picked a game, and said, "Well, Dr. Irie, since it's a decisive match scenario, there's only _one_ game to decide it. I pick _RBI Baseball_. I challenge you to a full 9-inning baseball game."

He added, "Before I wager my soul, which I will, history lesson on this scene of battle: In baseball, in the major leagues, we have a thing called _the World Series_. It's a best-of-seven championship series, in which the winner becomes the World Champion. This scenario, as you see, is considered the _Game 7_ of this World Series. You were given a handicap of two wins. And let alone, Asa and Blondie bested you, two straight. In the World Series, 39 Game Sevens were played. The last time the World Series hit Game Seven was the Houston Astros, last year, defeating the Los Angeles Dodgers. Before that, it was the Chicago Cubs, my favorite team, in an upset win, after over a century, edging the Cleveland Indians. Of course, this scenario seems familiar. You see, American League Championship in 2004, the Boston Red Sox were down 3-0 in the series, and suddenly, in a boost of hope and faith, they bounced back an defeated the New York Yankees, in four straight games, to head to the World Series, and won it all, defeating the St. Louis Cardinals; first world title for them, in 86 years."

He concluded, "And so… You're the New York Yankees, and I'm the Boston Red Sox. And not only I wager my soul, since Heather agrees to the terms of this battle, it's Heather's soul… for all of our souls."

Irie nodded, "Very well. Winner take all, it is! You're right… For baseball, this _is_ Game 7! I'm the forceful and dominant New York Yankees, while you're just the loveable losers of the Chicago Cubs. Should I lose, Heather Dunn's soul is all yours."

He sat down, as Michelle examined the cartridge with Hermit Ghost, once again, "I promise, Farra. This is the last time."

Farra felt her arm, as Irie said, "Miss Stevens, you should know that I removed Nurse Atum's right hand from your arm, par to the agreement, since you defeated me in the first game. Now that it's come to this, losing twice to you, I cannot be at a disadvantage, when I play certain games. And not to mention, Nurse Atum is also a fighter, but fighting with one hand seems uneasy. Darkness Devil, on the other hand, wields speed, power, and hindsight, faster than anyone else's Spirits and Stands."

Irie placed the cartridge in and said, "But you should be fond of how this game goes. I happen to be the best at this game."

Michelle barked, "It's their souls, but not mine! If you best Peter, you fight me, in an _actual_ battle! Remember that!"

Irie said, "Fair enough."

The game began, as Michelle examined the game, "Nope… It turns out he was right about not cheating. All the games are clean. NO hacks."

Farra sighed, "I know it was necessary to examine it, because he's the enemy, but… Please, would you NOT intervene?"

Michelle said, "Big Lad falls, _I'm_ next! But NO video games! Irie offers your soul, Asahi's, and Peter's. Mine is out! Don't forget that, Farra!"

They began to choose their teams, as Irie said, "Now, let's begin to pick teams… Peter, take your pick."

Peter searched the select screen and said, " _The Jaguars_."

Irie said, "Excellent choice. Then I choose _the Red Dragons_."

They picked their teams, as Irie said, "Now, before we begin, we shall see who bats first… Since you're visiting team, YOU will get to pick."

Peter replied, "I bat first. You're the Home Team, so it's unfair to have you bat first, as a home-field team."

Irie said, "Right. Now, as you picked a team with strong offense, and two batters with a high batting average at about .400, my team has all-around defense."

He held up an electric pen, as Peter asked, "Hey, what's with the pen?"

Irie drew on the screen and said, "Well, there are special options to create your players, in-game."

He drew the faces of Nurse Atum and Darkness Devil, as he continued, "Ah, yes. Darkness Devil has no eyes, but that's alright. Nurse Atum has no eyes, too."

The game began, as the players entered the baseball field. The Nurses were in their white uniforms with red pinstripes, representing the _Red Dragons_ , and the Devils appear in gray outfits with blue trimmings, representing the _Jaguars_.

The video game umpire called out, " _Jaguars. Versus Red Dragons. PLAAAAAAAY BALL!_ "

The game was about to start. Peter Giese and Kyosuke Irie in their own version of Game 7 of the World Series… Who will win?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	123. Episode 39 Chapter 5

Inside the mansion, Rook sighed, "It's been ten minutes… and already they have not returned. Miss Nevins said that ten minutes, or we burn the mansion down."

He then replied, "Since Miss Nevins instructed us to aide her, but I say we go. We must split up for any disturbing signs. Miss Scarlet, you, Mundy, and Steven will split up over there. We'll do the rest."

Mundy stated, "But we have to find the others, as well."

Yamabuki agreed, "Agreed."

Scarlet said, "Right. I owe A-Fist, anyway, for saving me."

Mundy said, "Let's go, love."

Steven, Mundy, and Scarlet departed, as Yamabuki and Yoko leave. Rook halted them and said, "WAIT! Before we traverse, just know this… You three are on your own. If any of you get lost or get seriously injured, I _won't_ come to your aide. Make sure you'd understand that."

Chazz huffed, "Good grief…" and walked off to join Steven, "I'm sticking with Steven, thank you."

He walked off, as Cassandra said, "Yoko, he means it. I can tell…" she petted her and whispered, "I'm scared, too, but we have to fight."

Rook said, "The others will be fine. Steven and Mr. Princeton will watch Scarlet and Mundy. I'll be at your aide. The reason I say that you're on your own is that goal is defeating MIO, once and for all. Your safety comes first, above all else. And even my safety, as well. So, if I was to be defeated, do not come at my aide, when fighting the enemy. You three are new to the fold, so I'm telling you this now. We must not get each other killed, trying to help one another. There's too much at stake."

Yamabuki, Cassandra, & Rook agreed, as Yamabuki said, "We promise."

She held his hand and said, "If we make it out alive, treat me to some American gourmet!"

Rook smiled, "That's an _if_. If we survive, you, Cassie, and even Yoko, I'll treat you to. But we must destroy MIO, before we do."

Yamabuki shouted, "Alright, let's do this!"

They snuck into another side of the mansion, looking for MIO or Steven Nevins.

* * *

 ** _Episode 39: MIO's World (Part 1)  
Chapter 5: PLAY BALL!  
The Bad News Spirit Callers!_**

* * *

The game between Peter & Dr. Irie was about to begin. Peter was at bat first, as Irie was pitching. Peter started to swing endlessly, as Michelle asked, "Eh? What are you doing?"

Farra said, "Don't tell me this is your first time in a game like this."

Peter stated, "It's been a long time since I played a baseball game. Last time I played it was an NES Port on the Wii, before I retired it. I love how these baseball games are fun and simple. But nowadays, the batting movement is a bit tricky to master, with the new next gen consoles producing more baseball titles, every year. But as far as baseball is concerned, I follow the rules, where I go. So, I'll relearn the controls, along the way."

Asahi said, "I get it! He's going to use practice swings, in order to get to know his surroundings in a baseball game on a VG."

Irie smirked, "Impressed, I must be. Now, my pitcher is #15, as my birthday _December 3rd_. 12 and 3, add them up, and you equal 15."

" _Batting first for the Jaguars: #7!_ "

Farra said, "Here we go."

Two Phantoms of Peter appear, as one Phantom calls out with snacks, "PEANUTS! POPCORN! CHEWING GUM! STEADY PRICE!"

Michelle gagged, "Are you kidding me?"

Farra cried, "How'd he do that?"

Peter said, "Ignore my Phantoms. Just make it feel like you're really IN the stadium. Well, Irie? Nice vibe in the bleachers."

Irie growled, "Right. The first pitch…"

The ball went passed Peter, but he didn't swing. The umpire called " _STRIKE ONE!_ "

Irie threw the ball again, and this time Peter swung, long after the pitch, which was dead center, " _STRIKE TWO!_ "

Farra argued, "Hey, Mighty Casey, are you _trying_ to forfeit our souls?"

Irie threw the ball again, and this time, he swung and missed. " _STRIKE THREE! BATTER OUT!_ "

Michelle strangled him and roared, "QUIT FOOLING AROUND, PETER! YOU'RE BETTING YOUR SOUL, SO MAKE IT COUNT!"

Peter sighed, "Gimme a break, Michelle. It's only the first inning. Just give me time to prepare. Besides, my team's already down one out. And besides, I don't want to grind my way to get some runs in, just yet."

Farra barked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Peter stated, "You got a problem, Farra? _You_ play it! If not, fuck off! You three are to make sure he doesn't cheat or anything."

Irie replied, "Precisely, Peter. Even if you're an infant, playing an Apple Computer, or a Pippin, I'd still give my all to defeat you. But yes, you have gone rusty, when playing video games. But the last two games I played were luck and sheer intimidation. You, however, will be a walk in the park."

Peter said, "Girls, you listen to me. I want to beat him in this game, no matter what. I want to beat him in his own game, more than I want to send him to the plastic surgeon. My only goal is to save my friends."

Irie said, "Say what you will, it's just the beginning, as it's only the first inning, and you're down one out. But remember, while we will play a full nine-inning game, if one of us hits an eleven-run lead, then the game is over."

Peter holds his controller up and said, "Fine. We play for keeps. Now that I know how to hit, I'm ready."

Irie smiled, "Very well."

Another Devil Batter appeared. " _Batting second: #3!_ "

The second Phantom was calling out, waving a huge bat prop, "D! E! V! I! L! GO JAGUARS!"

Peter swung, but missed. " _STEE-RIKE!_ "

Michelle said, "This isn't happening… It's turned into a runaway train of madness!"

Farra said, "So much dark energy! What is the Big Guy planning?"

Peter missed again, and the umpire shouted, " _STRIKE TWO!_ "

Asahi said, "And what's worse, he's missing every single pitch, by 20 to 40 centimeters."

Peter swung once more and missed again, " _STRIKE THREE! BATTER OUT!_ "

Peter sighed and smiled, "Not always it starts to fire up in the first inning."

Farra groaned, "He's constantly screwing us!"

Peter's first Phantom called, "PEANUTS! POPCORN! CHEWING GUM! STEADY PRICE!"

Asahi whistled, "OH! Popcorn, please! Hold the butter!"

The Phantom called, "$3.50, ma'am! Pass it down."

Irie chuckled, "For someone who channels the darkness, it's like it's some sort of hometown flavor for me… since I'm the home team."

The third batter comes in, as Irie chuckled, "And now, my turn at bat, as soon as I strike this guy out."

Michelle whispered, "There's something about Peter's banter. He's absolutely bonkers, but he's calm and collected, just like the girls. This guy's an unstoppable force of nature! Then why is he losing?"

She then realized, "I think I know… He's planning to psych him out. Or is he saving his skills for later?"

" _Batter next: #22!_ "

He missed the first two, as Irie smiled, "Well, here's to a glorious 1-2-3 inning!"

He thought, "My next pitch will be low and outside. But I'll directly hit a changeup on him to fool him."

He cheered, "And we go to the final pitch, and it'll be MY TURN to bat!"

Peter smirked, "Are you sure about that?"

Irie gasped. He accidentally threw a fastball, and then…  
" _Are you sure about that?_ What the hell is he meaning? _Are you sure about that?_ What the hell does that even mean? This guy's an amateur! He's weak!"  
 **SMACK!  
** Peter hit the ball, and it flew dead center. Farra cried, "IT'S A HIT!"

Peter said, "Finally. Got the ball into the air."

Asahi cried, "IT'S STILL FAIR!"

Michelle yelled, "And it's still going!"

Irie gasped, "So… what he said earlier that he understands how to hit now… and he ditched the practice swings… HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING? I DON'T BELIEVE IT! But all the flairs… and all the practice… was he-?"

The ball flew off into centerfield, and went into the stands.

" ** _HOME RUN! JAGUARS! 1-0!_** "

Irie gasped in horror, "A HOME RUN?!"

Fireworks went off, as Michelle cheered, "A HOME RUN! **OH MY, GOD!** IT WENT OUT OF THE PARK!"

Peter smiled, as he said, "Always aim for the sweet spot."

Irie slammed his hand down and roared, "GIESE, YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, JUST NOW?"

Peter asked, "Aim for the sweet spot?"

Irie roared, "NO! WAY BEFORE THAT! _Now that I know how to hit, I'm ready._ What was that supposed to mean?"

He glared at Irie, "It means you know what."

Irie was stunned, as the others were amazed. Farra said, "Whoa… So you were planning on this, from the start? A reverse Casey at Bat…"

Irie growled, "How could he have rejuvenated his sports video game skills, after eight swings? Darkness Devil has the same precise movements as does Star Platinum. Now I know why Lord Nevins thinks those guys are a nuisance… and that my wife, Sawako, lost to those bastards! Fine… He said that we're playing for keeps? Don't celebrate too soon, Giese… 1 to nil."

Irie smirked, grabbing his controller, "This guy's a formidable challenge… in spite his laidback persona, this guy's tough as an ox. From what I sense, he destroyed Black Haru, Lewis Andrews, Matsukage Nishikinomiya, and Oboro Tsukimigusa; not to mention Rena Ryugu. He even used his skills and intimidation to kill two of NR9's top assassins, and became enemies of the World Government. I will make you regret shouting those words out!"

" _Batting next: #35!_ "

Irie threw the next pitch.  
 **SMACK!  
** It blasted off into right field, and went out of the park, again.

"NO WAY! ANOTHER HOME RUN!" Farra cheered, "And on the first swing, too!"

Irie gasped in horror, "What?"

He seethed, "If this keeps up, I won't be able to bat, at all!"

 **XXXXX**

And after two more batters stepped up, Peter scored two more runs to make it 4 to 0. Irie was impressed, but he was annoyed. Nurse Atum said, "Doctor, I believe that this is no ordinary player."

Michelle said, "Hey, doctor! I have a proposal for you… If you free Heather's soul now, and let us go, we might spare you. I mean, Big Lad's very generous of a good game, and show of sport."

Farra snuffed, "This, coming from the guy, who rage quits in a dime."

Peter barked, "I DO NOT!"

Irie said, "Hmm…"

He then said, "No… I decline. My wife was a talented musician, and a cheater, as well. This one time, I was relaxing at home, and she came onto me and said, " _Hey, Kyosuke, wanna play some cards?_ ". What I did next… I slapped her and yelled at her. All she did was meek out " _Sorry._ " Growing up, I wasn't always a good sport in games… My friend once played my in Checkers, but I ended up losing every game. Not even once Sawako gave me a game, since…  
When I was fifteen, my older brother always beat me in games, and started to beat him up. He was only 17 years old, and was studying to become a physician, like myself. I broke his ribs, kicked him in the stomach, and even made him vomit up blood! Do you why I did that?"

Michelle said, "No. But I assume that you and your brother didn't get along."

Irie explained, "He knew, when growing up, he knew that I couldn't beat him, in any game. When I heard about Sawako smitten with that D'Arby bozo, I snapped. I had to grow confident, just like him…"

He bellowed, "And that is why I won't be uncertain about myself, this time, than I was before! Sawako and I loved each other, I wish to meet this _D'Arby_ guy, once I defeated The Gang! And then, only then, I will learn why she cheated on me, to that all-natural cheater!"

Peter growled, "So? Take your anger out on me. You're playing me."

Irie smiled, "Very well. Now, let's continue the game… My next pitch… will be a forkball straight down the middle!"

He changed pitchers and said, "But first, I must switch pitchers. #15 is out! I will now use #77, and its high speed fastball of 165km/h!"

" _Now pitching relief for the Red Dragons: #77._ "

He pitched the ball, but the forkball shifted to just a fastball. Peter swung, and he hit it. However, it flew over to the shortstop, and he caught it.

" _BATTER OUT! CHANGE SIDES!_ "

The stadium applauded, as Peter's team ended the inning with four runs. Irie was now up to bat. Michelle was astonished, "I don't believe it. He was going for a forkball, but Peter knew he'd struck for a homerun! Instead, he ended up with an infield hit. But that's fine. Whatever the Big Lad has up his sleeve, he'll maintain the lead."

Farra called, "YO! Phantom Boy! Two hot dogs!"

The Phantom called, "With or without mustard?"

Farra said, "Globs of it! And NO ketchup or relish!"

The Phantom called, "$7, pass it down!"

Farra gave Asahi some money and said, "Well? Pass it down!"

Asahi passed it down, as Michelle sighed, "Are they even serious? Their souls are on the line, and they're acting like children!"

Peter smiled, "Not bad, Doc. Changing a forkball to a fastball. Not bad strategy. But still, it takes skill to know what pitch is coming. But next time, _do not_ reveal which pitch you're about to throw. I was certain about you, when we entered your mansion. Remember when Steven Cooke threw his right, when you predicted his left? I had a hunch that you read his mind."

Michelle asked, "So… You mean to tell me that you knew about his Stand's power?"

Irie said, "We'll save that for later. Right now, it's my turn at bat. Peter, if you've improved on your batting, how about your pitching?"

Peter said nothing, as he turned away. The Phantom called out, with his bat prop, "GO! GO! DARKNESS D! D! E! V-I-L! DARK! DARK! DARK-NESS-D! D! E! V-I-L!"

His Phantom continued chanting, as the rhythmic clapping sounds were echoed in the room. Farra asked, "Okay… I repeat what I said about the Big Guy… He's haunted…"

The first batter for Irie's team stepped up, and pointed at out of the park. Michelle gasped, "A signal for a homerun?!"

Asahi said, "But that's impossible! It's not like he'll hit it out of the park. It might be a base hit!"

Irie called, "I will declare this… a triple! I will NOT hit a homerun, but to make sure I get a run in, before my next batter!"

Peter asked, "A triple?"

Michelle nodded, "Show him…"

Peter prepared to pitch, as he aimed for a pitch towards the batter's waist area. His plan is to walk him, and give him a base on balls, which sets up for the Double Play. He nodded, as he said, "Alright. Irie, chances are that you may only get a single, you have to be weary on what awaits in this predicament."

He fired a pitch, and the batter creamed it!  
 **CLANG!  
** The ball flew off! Michelle cried, "NO! IT'S FLYING OUT TO RIGHT!"

The ball flew to the right field line, and hits the wall, nearly past the foul line.

" _FAIR!_ "

Farra cried, "AGH! NO WAY! A FAIR BALL, NEAR RIGHT FIELD?!"

The runner moved to second, and traveled to third. The third baseman caught the ball, as the batter slid onto third base.

" _SAFE!_ "

Michelle gasped, "MY GOD! He _did_ hit a triple!"

Peter asked, "Hey, Michelle. You sure this controller isn't rigged?"

Michelle boasted, "FOUR TIMES! Four times I checked, and nothing is wrong with the game and console! I used Hermit Ghost, but no luck on any cheating devices or spells!"

Peter nodded, "Then it must be Nurse Stand's doing. I think it has a hidden power we do not know of. It doesn't just take souls, I know…"

He tried to bean him, but…  
 **WHOOSH!  
** Michelle cried, "WHOA DID YOU SEE THAT?"

The second batter bent back, and swung the ball.

Farra yelled, "THIS GUY JUST AVOIDED THE BALL! AND HE'S STILL IN THE BOX!"

 **CRACK!  
** The ball flew off into left field, and flew out of the park. Asahi gasped in shock, "He… He meant to make that triple!"

 ** _HOME RUN! RED DRAGONS! 4-2!_**

Peter smirked, "Not bad at all… Nice how you avoided my bean shot, again… I was gonna give you the first base… but I guess you got greedy."

The fans cheered on, as Irie said, "Say what you will, this _is_ my home field, depending on your dark magic!"

Farra munches on the hot dog and said, "Looks real to me."

Michelle is stunned, as she said, " **HOLY SHIT!** I can't believe he knew… He hit a triple, and then a two-run homerun. We've met Stands before, but there's just no way this one can read our minds! If it does, it can read anyone's mind, depending on the intelligence rate."

Asahi said, "Peter's down by 2. And he was going to bean him!"

Farra said, "He's crafty, but this isn't for keeps, anymore…"

Peter said, "Fine…"

He placed the controller down and said, "YO! CAP BOY!"

A Phantom appeared with merchandise, as he called, "Yeah? Whatcha like?"

Peter nodded, as Darkness Devil appeared, saying "Give him the hat…". The Phantom nodded, as he held up a blue baseball cap with a red C on it. The Phantom said, in a malice glare, "Give him hell, master…"

He threw the hat, and Peter caught it. He put it on, and then said, "Alright. Let's continue."

Farra asked, "Was that a Cubs hat?"

Asahi shivered, "Never mind that… He's wearing it, during the game… but look how his Phantom reacted. A cold malice in him, cold as ice, and suddenly…"

Irie gasped, as he thought, "That Phantom Vender… he gave him a hat? And suddenly it went dark."

The baseball stadium's atmosphere suddenly went pitch black and evil, as Peter's aura was coated in black aura.

"No…" Michelle said, "It appears that the two-run shot has set off the man inside the blackness of the darkness, surrounding the mansion… I hate to be Doctor Irie and his Stand, right now."

The fans started to change into black-robed druids, as they chanted in tongue. They also chanted, " _Greatus… Nightus… Hiteus… Atarus…_ "

They chanted in a devilish chant, as Peter said, "Next pitch…"

He aimed low, but Irie hit it to left field. The ball flew towards the left fielder, but misses the glove. He was able to recover it, and Irie's next batter was up, with the runner on second. Irie struck the ball again, but it lands fair, with the runner scoring. It was now four to three. And Irie didn't make a homerun.

Minutes passed, as Irie has the base loaded, with a score of 4 to 3. Peter then took off his hat, and then said, "Well, I'm starting to sweat in this… So, we'll continue without it."

He then said, "And since you're clever on calling out your next move, _I'll_ do it. My next pitch…a straight fastball, high and outside."

Irie gasped, "WHAT?"

Michelle cried, "You're crazy!"

Peter said, "I said it's my next pitch! GOT IT?"

Michelle nodded, "Fair enough…"

She stepped back, as Irie's Stand appeared, "Go ahead. Throw!"

Irie thought, as Nurse Atum's perspective was shown, with excellent night vision. He thought, "Peter Giese, dark powers or not, I know all your moves, even before you try. My Stand is able to see one's mind, much like how one sees in night vision. There isn't a single soul capable of lying. Yes or no? Left or right? I will be able to answer them instantly, upon discovery, by simply asking them. High or low, upwards or down, or any pitch… I'm 100% infallible. I won't lose to the devil… because I can outwit the devil!"

He read his thoughts, " _High and outside?_ "

They boomed out in Atum's ears, " **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!** "

Irie nodded, "Right. So, he wasn't lying. He's going to pitch it. But what is he up to, with his dark veil around me? What is he planning? My wife lost because of intimidation by Chazz Princeton, but I won't lose to a man that oozes fear!"

Peter nodded, "Right. Here we go!"

Peter threw the ball, and it headed straight for Irie. Irie cheered, "DON'T FORGET THAT IT'LL END IN AN 11-POINT LEAD! IT'LL BE MINE, 7-4! I CALL A GRAND SLAM!"

 **WHOOSH!  
** The ball curved left. He gasped, "WHAT? A CURVE?! I thought he was throwing a high outside fastball!"

Irie hit it, but it grounded to third, throwing it to home. The catcher caught it, and tagged out the runner.

" _A grounder to third! The THROW TO HOME! AND OUT!_ "

Irie was stunned, "A fielder's choice to home! He… He didn't! Even if he were a Zen Master, or a genius con artist like this D'Arby, he couldn't have possibly possess that kind of control over his soul!"

Peter responded, "I'm going high and outside, again."

Irie gasped, "Again?"

Peter's mind boomed out, in Nurse Atum's ears, " **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!** "

Irie shivered, "Peter Giese… You are cheating, are you?"

" **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!** "

Irie said, "But… he's going to throw it?"

" **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!** "

The pitcher threw the ball, and it changed to a forkball going right and low inside. Irie creams it…  
 **CRACK!  
** But the ball hit foul, down to left field.

" _A low ball! And a fly ball, way back into left field! And… FOUL BALL!_ "

Irie cried, "AAAAAAAAGH! A FOUL BALL? He can't be… YOU'RE CHEATING! That means you lose!"

Peter's mind read aloud: " **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!** "

Irie cried, "But… What did he do? He rigged the controls? Is this your Spirit Caller's doing?"

" **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!** "

Irie panted, as he whimpered, "He… he's not rigging it? This guy _is_ haunted. What could it be?"

Farra said, munching on her hot dog, "Seriously… I think Dr. Irie is losing it. And in this now-morbid stadium, even the ballpark franks are a bit weird."

Asahi asked, "How so?"

Farra sniffed it and said, "Huh… I smell grilled."

Irie roared, "I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU CHEATED! YOU HAVE TO BE! TELL ME NOW!"

Peter's mind thought aloud: " **… … … … …** "

Irie seethed, as he was demonically possessed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT GIVES? SHIT! I forgot… It has to be a question of yes or no. I can't let him respond to that."

Peter said, "Looks like I was right. Judging from your scared expression, your Stand has the power to read minds, and answer only through yes or no questions. Who's cheating who?"

Irie sniffled, "No… Are you trying to break me?"

Peter said, "Maybe."

He then smirked, "Your wife said it best… It's not cheating, unless you get caught."

Irie smiled, "Better words said to my lovely Sawako. So be it. I know when I am defeated. So, let's continue. I _still_ have one out, one strike and the bases loaded."

He snapped, "Bastard! You… You think this is a game to you? Are you taking me for a fool? HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE SPEAKING TO?"

He yelled out, "BUT KNOW THIS… YOU DARE INSULT MY WIFE'S CHOICE OF WORDS AGAIN, AND EXPOSE YOURSELF AS THE CHEATER YOU ARE, NURSE ATUM WILL SURGICALLY REMOVE THAT SOUL OF YOURS! NOW, PITCH!"

Peter held his controller and said, "Well, shall we continue? Next pitch… Fastball, high and outside."

Atum sensed him, and then, " **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!** "

Irie said, "His soul's not deceiving me. He's trying to figure me out. I'll figure _you_ out, you bastard! I've have much of this, already! This ends know! I'll find out you're cheating, if it's the last thing I do!"

Peter threw his pitch, and Irie swung. The ball changed to a forkball, and it hit towards the pitcher, in a ground ball. It went passed the pitcher, as Irie cheered, "YES! Even after I knew it changed, I win!"

The shortstop caught it, and threw it to second, in which the second baseman threw it to first.

" _DOUBLE PLAY! THAT'S THREE OUTS! CHANGE!_ "

Irie dropped his jaw, and screamed, "A DOUBLE PLAY?!"

Michelle sighed in relief, as Peter smiled, "I never intended for you to be struck out, just yet. Always build the drama in baseball. Unlike how you struck out with Sawako…"

Farra jeered, "That's what he said!"

Irie hyperventilated, "I don't believe it… I DON'T UNDERSTAND! How did he do that? Up to the last second, his soul showed the will to pitch straight! Yet somehow, it changed from a high outside fastball to a forkball! WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! HOW? How is this wretch of a warlock deceiving me?"

Peter's dark aura faded, as it was back to normal. He said, "And I'm done. Second inning, you're up to bat, Doc… unless of course you're done."

Asahi sighed, "Phew… That's better."

Farra cried, "ANOTHER BALLPARK DOG HERE!"

Irie swatted Peter's hat down and shouted, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! AND YOU, STOP ORDERING HOT DOGS, LIKE THIS IS REALLY KOSHIEN! Wearing that hat, and taking said hat off was suspicious! The cheating began, from the moment you unleashed this dark hellish aura around me!"

Peter said, "Come on, dude! The atmosphere is back to normal. I won't do it again. I like to show off, knowing how I do things, a devilish way. It's for show~!"

Irie yelled, "GET OFF OUT OF YOUR SEAT! I'm going to examine it!"

Peter got up, as Irie examined every place he was sitting. Irie thought, "Shit! Nothing! NOTHING! HOW did he-? WHY did he-?"

He called out, "DAMN YOU! I don't understand! If it's not your dark aura, then it's the sweaty hat! That's your game!"

He thought aloud, " **NO! NO! NO!** "

Irie gasped in fright, "He… It wasn't the hat, either?!"

Irie roared at Peter, "Did you use that dark power to hack into the game?!"

" **NO! NO! NO!** "

"Then, it's Darkness Devil's doing? Or was it one of your Phantoms?"

" **NO! NO! NO!** "

Irie roared, "JUST ADMIT IT! You _are_ doing _something_!"

" **YES! YES! YES!** "

Irie panted, "Shit! This cannot be… I know how to read minds and souls… But this is too much! I read all his moves, and he pitches them differently! How can his mind do one thing, if his body does another?"

Michelle said, "He doesn't look like he's 20-something, anymore. This guy's losing his youthful glow."

Farra called, "YO! Phantom-vender! Another mustard dog! ARE YOU DEAF?"

The Phantom called, "One dog with mustard! Coming up!"

Irie snarled, "I lost to the first two, out of luck and sheer smarts… But I will not be thwarted by _him_! I am New York! I AM NEW YORK!"

Peter said, "Alright, Doc. 4-3. You're up to pitch. I don't have all day."

Irie sat down and moaned, "Right… Four to three. Give me a second."

He thought, as he was panting hard, "Take it easy, Kyosuke… I'll make a comeback in the next inning. I was this close! And yet, he stopped my rally! I am an expert in medicine, and an expert in souls! I will NOT be outmatched! I NEVER LOSE! I WILL NOT RUIN MYSELF! I WILL WIN, AND CLAIM THEIR SOULS! I AM THE EXPERT IN EVERYTHING, AND THESE IDIOTS ARE NOT GOING TO BREAK ME! DO YOU THINK THAT THESE IDIOTS WILL TRY TO SHAKE MY CONFIDENCE?"

 **CRACK!  
** Unfortunately, Peter cracks another home run, as it was now 5 to 3.

 _Another home run! Three home runs tonight for the Jaguars, folks! It's now 5 to 3!_

Irie was completely distraught, as he was shocked, "N-n-n-n-no. He… He just can't stop…"

He started to feel dizzy, and then, the Heather Doll spewed out Heather's Soul. Irie gasped in horror, as Farra yelled out, "DISSSSSSSSSSS-QUALIFIED!" pointing at Irie.

Peter sighed in relief, "Cubs win! Cubs win!"

Irie shrieked, "AAAAAGH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Michelle rushed to Heather, who was coming to, "Heather! Heather, you okay? Wake up!"

Irie shouted, "NO! I DIDN'T ADMIT DEFEAT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Heather opened her eyes, and Michelle laughed, "Great… She's got her soul back, and she's waking up."

Heather moaned, "What just happened? Ouch…"

Irie protested, "WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! I DIDN'T CONCEDE! I DID NOT ONCE ADMIT DEFEAT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Peter said, "But you did. Deep in your heart, you admitted defeat. And that is why you lost Heather's soul, right back to her. Took you long enough to crack. So, I believe it's three straight losses, and it's _**game over**_."

He walked off, as Irie saw the controller, as it was wrapped in Michelle's Hermit Ghost. Irie shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! That's… That's Hermit Ghost! Michelle's Spirit Caller is holding it!"

Michelle looked on, and then grinned, "Oh, whoops. Sorry, love. How'd that get there?"

She released it, as Irie snarled, "Of all the sneaky… underhanded… You mean… You DID cheat to win? You were telling the truth! You _weren't_ controlling your game! The one who played the controls… was actually, you, Michelle Nevins?!"

Peter & Michelle's mind read aloud: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

Irie was completely crushed, as Peter said, "Like your wife said, _"It's not cheating, unless you get caught."_ But you'd have to be smart enough to outwit The Gang. Unfortunately, I _never_ cheat. Nothing beats a clever tactic of **_psychological warfare_** , to defeat an enemy who can read minds. Michelle latched onto the controller, after Heather's soul was free."

Irie cried, "What… You _never_ cheated? You were psyching me?"

Peter & Michelle's mind read out: **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**

Peter smirked, "That's right, good boy… Your wife is smarter than that. Too bad you two didn't figure that out, long ago."

Irie was completely befuddled. He dropped to his knees and sobbed, "I… All the… underhanded… dirty… They… They outsmarted me!"

Peter asked Michelle, "Say, want to know one thing… I'm glad you got the idea, without me signaling to you."

Michelle answered, "I _am_ psychic, after all. You can't bet I _always_ know what you're thinking."

Farra helped Heather up, "Get it together, dude. You had a rough day."

Heather said, "Ungh… Yeah, I'm alright."

Irie moaned, as he was still on all-fours, "That man… He… He never cheated… That guy knows strategy, even against my Stand… I was had…"

Michelle said, "Lads… One more piece of business…"

Peter, Farra, and Asahi turn to the fallen Irie, as Farra smirked, "You read my mind. Now then…"

They glared demonically, as Michelle said, "Right, lads. Do away with this button-mashing wanker!"

Irie pleaded, "OH, SHIT! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SPARE ME! I GAVE YOU HER SOUL BACK, DIDN'T I? Please, mercy, I gave it back to her, as par to our deal! Like they say " _no harm, no foul_ ", right? FORGIVE ME, PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"

Peter said, "If you want our forgiveness, have Nurse Atum give us a second opinion."

Atum read their minds: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

Irie shivered in fright, as Farra said, "As for how we're going to kick your ass, we're using BOTH our fists. But… which of us three will be giving you the punishment? Ask one of us, if you'd like."

Irie replied, "Uh… Since you asked, is it you, Miss Stevens?"

Farra's mind read aloud: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

Irie shivered, "Then… Asahi's?"

Asahi's mind read aloud: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

Irie sobbed, "Ungh… It isn't any of the 2, is it?"

Peter, Farra, and Asahi thought aloud to Irie: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!** "

" **NO!** "

Irie shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TELL ME ALL THREE OF YOU ARE GOING TO ATTACK ME?"

Michelle griped, "YES! YES! YES!" and she facepalmed herself and grumbled, " **oh, my god…** "

Peter, Farra, & Asahi unleashed their barrage of punches and lambasted Irie into a bloodied pulp.  
" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "  
" **ARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARAARA!** "  
" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** "

Irie was sent flying, crashing into the sky, which is really scenery.

 ** _[Kyosuke Irie – Atum: RETIRED]_**

They looked up, as Michelle sighed, "Well, judging by the hole, there's our way out. That's our ticket out!"

She ordered, "Lads, let's get the hell out of here, and rejoin the others."

Asahi said, "We'll pick him up, later… I bet he'll have a reunion with his wife, in prison."

They walked together, as Farra said, "Good. When I get home, I got a lot of racing games to cram at."

Peter halted her and gave her $20. He said, "Here. Pay you back for the hot dogs."

Farra smiled, "Thanks." She takes the money, and then said, "But next time, tell me why you brought food from Darkveil… I can feel it to be blood sausages, you know… Not bad with mustard, though."

She marched off, as Peter sighed, "Gimme a break…"

They departed from Dr. Irie's land, and went off to find the rest of The Gang. With Dr. Irie's defeat, Steven Nevins' Egyptian Gods dwindled down to _zero_. The Gang emerged victorious, eliminating all nine of his hired assassins.

 ** _[Gang's Mission – Defeat Steven Nevins' Egyptian Gods: MISSION SUCCESSFUL!]_**

But the war is far from over, as they now have one more obstacle to fight: MIO!

* * *

 ** _Episode 39 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Gang Break_**

 ** _Mission Report  
MISSION: Eliminate the Egyptian Gods  
Rena Ryugu (Geb): defeated by Peter Giese & Cassandra Martinez (Status: killed herself, using her Stand; Deceased)  
Hatred (Khnum) & Kurumi Tokisaki (Thoth): badly beaten up, without fighting The Gang, up-close (Status: Hatred currently in Aswan Hospital; RETIRED; Kurumi Tokisaki temporarily out of commission)  
Sword of Anubis: destroyed by Steven Cooke & Farra Stevens (Status: sank in The Nile, rusted same; DEFEATED)  
Yuno Gasai (Bastet): defeated by Michelle Nevins & Reginald Hadigan III (Status: broken every bone in her body; currently in Luxor Hospital; RETIRED)  
Shion Sonozaki (Sethan): defeated by Chazz Princeton, Asahi Sakurai, & Yamabuki Suou (Status: airborne, currently headed to Prison Island, NY; RETIRED)  
Sawako Yamanaka (Osiris): defeated by Chazz Princeton (Status: gone completely insane; currently in West Plaza Asylum for treatment; RETIRED)  
Kurumi Tokisaki: mauled and battered by Yoko (Status: currently in Cairo Hospital, along with partner, Birch Small, who suffered major damage; RETIRED)  
Obsidian (Horus): killed and defeated by Yoko, aided by Cassandra Martinez and Luzer (Status: exploded into nothing; Deceased)  
Dr. Kyosuke Irie (Atum): defeated by Peter Giese, Farra Stevens, & Asahi Sakurai (Status: incarcerated, after being pummeled badly; RETIRED)  
CURRENT REPORT: ALL Nine Egyptian Gods defeated; MISSION COMPLETE!_**

* * *

 ** _And thus, the Nine Egyptian Gods are defeated! All that's left is MIO and Steven Nevins!  
Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	124. Episode 40 Chapter 1

And so, having destroyed the Nine Egyptian Gods, The Gang continues its journey, into the barren, desolate, and darkened mansion of the vampire gynoid, MIO, and the rebellious Choujin, Steven Nevins.

Remember last time? The Gang has entered the mansion, as they await about two to three more Stand Users. However, as the team that was in Dr. Irie's island managed to stop _Divine Atum_ …

Elsewhere, Rook, Yamabuki, & Cassandra looked around the corridors. Rook said, "This place seems quiet…"

They looked around, as it was a huge labyrinth. Yamabuki asked, "What now?"

Cassandra said, "Miss Nevins said that we must set the mansion ablaze… but that would harm the others, if we set this labyrinth on fire. Once they get the message, they'll storm out… But…"

"They could very well be trapped or lost. So, I have an idea." Rook held cane and snapped, "That said… **_Humming Magician!_** "

He produced a small orb and oracle of flames. He instructed, "This orb will detect any living thing in the area… especially around this huge room; humans, animals, any able creature who breathes through their skin, or any moving object, even cutaneous respiration and minute movements… It also detects Stand or Spirit energy."

Cassandra explained, "And the flames linked together are formed like a compass."

Rook said, "Correct. As long as the entity is within fifteen meters, it will detect its size and location. There are six flames on the oracle, as it can detect from North, South, East, West, above, and below."

The fiery orb hovered down, as Rook said, "From what I gathered, the others are deep underground. Steven and Mr. Princeton are already guarding Miss Riley and Mundy. Let's head down."

The orb grew huge, as Yamabuki gasped, "WHOA! THE FIRE'S HOT!"

Cassandra said, as she detected, "To the left."

Rook cried, "It's in front of us to the left. Cassandra, Yoko, you sense it?"

Yamabuki asked, "What is?"

They stared down, as Cassandra nodded. She winked to Yoko, "Stand User to our left. Sic him!"

Yoko produced sand, as she produced Desert King. " ** _DESERT KING!_** " The huge lion emerged, and charged forward. It then turned left and lunged its huge claws down onto a pillar.

 **SLASH!  
** The pillar was destroyed, as Yamabuki asked, "Huh? What just happened?"

The pillar exploded, showing a man in a black and red school uniform, with spiky blue hair. He gagged, as he screamed from his cut, caused by Yoko's Desert King.

Yamabuki cried, "NO WAY! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

Rook said, "Good. Apparently his Stand is able to produce a labyrinth, strong enough for us to be killed by, thanks to his stealth."

The labyrinth vanished, as Cassandra smiled, "Good. Nothing but an illusion~!"

She petted Yoko and smiled, "Ah… Good girl…"

Rook said, "I believe that the illusion of the maze was caused by this man. His maze dissipated, after Yoko slashed him."

Yoko purred, as Yamabuki sighed, "Well… _That_ was sort of anti-climactic."

 ** _[Shinichiro Tokizane – RETIRED (Instant Defeat)]  
_** The Stand user was named Shinichiro Tokizane, and his Stand's power is to create mazes and labyrinths, and murder people, when they get lost. Sadly, the plan has one minor setback. In other words, he was useless.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Blood-C's Shinichiro Tokizane, he was voiced by Scott Freeman in the English Dub. So, I gave Blood-C's Tokizane a role in my fic… a very short one, from a disgraced Anime Voice Actor._

Rook said, "Now the mansion is as it should be. But I believe we're not done here. Though, no signs of life here. We'll traverse onwards."

As they stepped forward, Rook noticed some lettering on a pillar he was by.

" _The moment you turn around…_ "

Rook moved his hand to the side, as Yamabuki called, "Hey, Rookie! Come on! We have to find the others!"

Rook gasped in horror, as he saw the completed message:  
" _The moment you turn around… you will die._ "

* * *

 ** _Episode 40: MIO's World (Part 2)  
Chapter 1: The Blood of Saya Kisaragi!  
The Beginning of The Gang's Doom!_**

* * *

Rook whispered, " _The moment you turn around… you will die?_ No… Cassandra didn't detect a sound… The flames are not dying out… And Yoko's not sensing anybody… No…"

He turned around slowly, and gasped, seeing the huge demonic bunny, with razor-sharp claws and red markings. This was the Stand of Saya Kisaragi!

Rook gasped, "MY GOD! WHAT… _IS_ THAT ABOMINATION? Neither Yoko's nose nor the flames detect it. IMPOSSIBLE! It's like it came out of nowhere!"

He turned back around, as the huge demon rabbit charged at the girls. He shrieked, "YAMABUKI! YOKO! CASSANDRA! **LOOK OUT! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!** "

He shoved all three of them out of the way. And then…  
 **SHOOOP!  
** The demonic bunny engulfed the entire body of Rook, with a huge vortex inside its mouth. They dropped to the floor, as Yamabuki moaned, "Ungh… What the hell is this? Rookie! What are you trying to pull?"

Cassandra gasped in fright, "No… Yamabuki… LOOK!"

They spotted two lone arms, lying on the ground. Yamabuki cringed, "Ew… Who'd left a pair of arms on the ground, like that?"

Cassandra sensed, "Hang on… The flames that Rook created… They vanished. No… Please, it can't be!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "No… Those sleeves… It… No…"

Yoko panted heavily in fear, as Cassandra was scared. Yamabuki hollered, weeping tears, " **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIE!** "

The huge demon bunny remerged, in its spherical form, and hover towards the girls. Yamabuki cried, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

Cassandra whimpered, "My god… It's a specter! And it's demonic-looking… The flames or my sensors didn't detect it. Why?"

Yamabuki yelled at Yoko, "HEY, YOKO! Why didn't you smell it, earlier?"

Yoko was panting, as Cassandra said, "I know what… This is… This is fear… So much… fright… inside one's demonic form…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "Where is he? Rookie! Hey, Rookie, where are you? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?"

The demon bunny picked up Rook's severed arms, and then hissed, "Rooooooooooooooook…"

It then devoured the arms, as Cassandra gagged, "Ew! _Bueno_ disgusting!"

The bunny spoke, "He's dust… reduced to nothingness…"

Yamabuki and Cassandra were shocked in fright. Reginald Hadigan the 3rd is dead! Saya Kisaragi killed him! She continued, "Beyond my jaws, like an endless vortex; a dark dimension which harbors things, even I do not comprehend. The man of Humming Magician… now stuck in my vortex… Your ally is dead… It is a dimension of darkness… But fret not… for you three will soon be next to join him…"

Her Stand hovered over and said, "I will obliterate _any_ hope you have left for vanquish Lord MIO. You are arrogant enough to believe you _will_! Therefore, you _must_ be punished."

She emerged from inside the mouth, as Saya smiled, "One by one… you'll be all dead… I, Saya Kisaragi, will see to it that you and your bodies will be scattered inside my dark dimension of blood…"

Yamabuki sobbed, "You're lying… Rookie…"

She shrieked, " **DON'T YOU LIE TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " She summoned Ninja Chariot and slashed at Saya. But it phased through.

"What?" Yamabuki gasped.

" _Qué?_ " Cassandra cried, "No way…"

Saya said, "I didn't realize that Yamabuki's Stand was so fast… so that I could attack from the distance."

Yamabuki hollered, as she swung her katana, " **LOOK AT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

She managed to strike her, but ended up making the flying sphere hover around the area. Yamabuki moaned, "Fuck! I am sure I hit her… but she's wandering around, aimlessly. He shrank and reappeared, both her and her Stand!"

She shivered, "What'll I do… Rook's gone… I can't believe it… You told us not to save each other… We're on our own… But why?"

She sniffled, "Why did you save us from that demonic woman… only for you to die? You said that if we put ourselves in danger… you wouldn't save us! **You lied!** "

She held her tears, and wept, "Ever since the trip to India, you've made _er'ryone's_ problems your own! Rookie… Why did you have to die, and leave me to face this demon?"

Cassandra said, "I know what you're saying… Rook said if we were in danger, he would save us, or the other way around. But was he trying to warn us?"

Yamabuki dropped to her knees and shouted, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Cassandra ducked down, and a huge hole was made in the pillar. They gasped in horror, as Yamabuki cried, "EEK!"

Cassandra said, "She may be a ninja, but if she didn't duck sooner, she'd be dead…"

The huge dark sphere rolled towards the girls, as Cassandra cried, "SCRAMBLE! _Vámonos!_ "

They split up, avoiding the impact. Cassandra dashed off on one end, while Yamabuki grabbed Yoko, to the other side. Yamabuki cried, "It's best we split up! Yoko, let's go!"

She and Yoko ran off to another room, as Cassandra said, "It's best to avoid being in danger. If it attacks one of us, the other will be safe. How can we stop this evil Stand?"

Yamabuki and Yoko ran upstairs, as Saya's attacks continue to rampage, creating holes in the mansion. Yamabuki saw a huge light and cried, "THE EXIT! We made it! But we cannot turn back… Rookie sacrificed his life to save us! I'm not going to betray his trust! But we entrusted ourselves to defeat MIO, and I'm not going to be a coward! After realizing this, I forget that Cassandra is still far from the battle! But if _she_ dies, Farra will never forgive me! I don't want to see anymore die!"

Yamabuki roared, "I'm _done_ running away! The only running I'm doing… is to the location of that asshole, MIO!"

Yoko's tail went and meowed, "MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They took a U-turn to the stairway, heading up. Yamabuki said, "Let's go!"

The doorway started to emit dark energy. Saya reappeared, as she was bleeding. She moaned, "For a moment, they would fall right into my trap. But I guess it was worth a shot… Surprised that the ninja girl managed to wound me. She must've found the strong will to conquer fear in the face. I will find them, and kill them, for Lord MIO… WITHOUT FAIL! My Stand is much stronger than hers. The cat has a Spirit Caller, but the android is useless, with neither."

Yamabuki and Yoko raced back to Cassandra, as she gasped, "Where were you? I saw you running the opposite end!"

Yamabuki said, "I'm fine… But we have to run!"

Cassandra stated, "Saya Kisaragi's Stand… I don't know much, but… I sensed her _Dark Dimension_ , and I understand why it didn't give out any signs of life."

They reached upstairs, as Yamabuki shrieked, seeing a hole on the floor. Yamabuki roared, "SHE CUT US OFF!"

Cassandra transformed, as she barked, " ** _ANDROID FOOL!_** "

She prepared, "No signs of life… The only question is… how can we beat this demon?"

Yamabuki said, "Yoko! Watch my back!"

Yoko yawned, and hopped onto Yamabuki's shoulder. Yamabuki said, "…and don't worry! I'll watch yours!"

They waited in the middle of the room, as Cassandra scanned the area. She beeped, " _Inconclusive data…_ "

They waited for the right moment, as Yoko was panting, and Yamabuki was seething. She said, "There's no way she can get the three of us, without making a hole in the wall. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that once she shows her from her dark dimension, I'll have the chance to strike. The only option left is to lure out the Stand User, and kill the bitch!"

Yamabuki roared, "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU DEMENTED PINBALL! MY CHARIOT IS FASTER THAN YOURS! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING ROOKIE!"

Her eyes bugged out, as they waited. Yamabuki was seriously angry, wanting to kill Saya. Cassandra looked down, as Yamabuki gasped, "OH!"

Saya appeared from under Yamabuki's shoe. It opened its mouth, as Yamabuki shrieked in horror.

 **CHOMP!  
** It gnashed down, but Cassandra pushed Yamabuki out of the way, only for Saya to bite off the toes of her left shoe. She screamed in pain, as Saya giggled, "Now that I bit off your toes, you won't run anymore…"

Cassandra held Yamabuki's foot, and said, "No, she's alright… They just singed her toes…"

Yamabuki wept in pain, "Singed nothing! The bastard ruined my foot! Now I cannot walk again!"

Cassandra growled, "So unfair! YOKO!"

She and Yoko attacked Saya, but dodged out of the way. Cassandra hollered, " ** _¡Hijo de puta!_** "

She, Yoko, and Yamabuki continued to slash and strike the room, as they were making a mess.

Meanwhile, down below, Steven, Chazz, and the others were walking, hearing the noise. Mundy asked, "You guys hear that?"

Scarlet said, "Rook's got this. It's four-on-one, but I believe we need backup! Come on, we have to find them, and assist them!"

They rushed off, looking to find Rook and the others.

Back above, they destroyed the huge room, as Yamabuki panted, "Where is she?"

Saya called from a distance, "You cannot have gone far, without a foot… How futile. Is that your best, amidst the confusion?"

Saya appeared, holding her katana, "You will die before the powerful Saya Kisaragi. Now… Where are you? You shall meet your end by my hand."

They already hid, as Saya was detecting them. She said, "Nowhere to be found… But I have more ninja instinct that _you_ , you meddling ninja… And your robot and pet… They did, too…"

Suddenly, MIO's voice called, "Must you be noisy, Kisaragi?"

She walked down the stairs slowly, as she was very annoyed, and then Saya cried, "LORD MIO!"

She kneeled to her legs, and pleaded, "Forgive me, milady! Please be careful! Yamabuki, the android, and the cat are hiding somewhere!"

She stated, halting MIO, "Please, leave this to me, Lord MIO. You needn't trouble yourself over this."

MIO raised her hand high, and prepared to strike Saya from behind her back. However, what Saya didn't know was that MIO's hand was leaking sand. Yoko said, as she was hiding in the sands, "YES! It worked! Desert King's fake MIO tricked her! Normally, it'd be a cheap trick to attack from behind, but since you killed the Purple Guy, Rook, I think he is called, I don't mind returning the favor, asshole!"

Yamabuki said, "Attacking from behind is NOT our cup of tea, but you did the SAME shit to Rookie! THIS is what you deserve!"

Cassandra and Yamabuki waited, as Yamabuki thought, "Do it, Yoko… Give her a chop to the neck!"

Yoko used her MIO puppet to chop down, but Saya slashed MIO's arm off with her sword.

Cassandra growled, "SHIT! I knew it was a bad idea! Light is from the sun in this room… Saya knew it!"

Saya said, "Of course… Sunlight is streaming in this room… The REAL Lord MIO would _never_ leave her room, in a sunlit room like this!"

Cassandra smiled, as she giggled, "Ohhhhhhhh… MIO is a vampire… I forgot… Sunlight kills va-."

 **POW!  
** Saya kicked Cassandra in the face, and slashed at her chest. Cassandra moaned in pain, "UNGH!"

Saya roared, "YOU STUPID ROBOT DOLL! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

She was able to land Cassandra onto the floor, and then proceeded to stab down onto her head. Cassandra rolled away, and then growled, "It was Suou's idea! I was against that idea! I forgot that she was a vampire! But what about you, Jewel Woman of the Egyptian Sun?"

Saya kicked her chest, and she was lying down. Cassandra changed back to normal, as she was weakening. Saya said, "The _real_ Lord MIO trusted me to handle this situation! Under NO circumstances would she EVER leave her room, and descend to the second floor! If it were Master Nevins, it would be different, being he is mortal, and he obeys Lord MIO!"

Yamabuki groaned, "No… She's going to kill Cassandra!"

Saya held her katana high, "I'd start with you, but that fucking cat dies first!"

She slashed at Yoko, after she lunged from behind. She stumbled down, landing on the floor. Saya stomped onto Cassandra's chest, and she screamed in pain. Cassandra started to pass out from the pain by Saya. She walked off and said, "Rust in peace, you mannequin!"

She turned to a downed Yoko and roared, extremely angry, "How dare you defame Lord MIO, by impersonating her image? YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE MONGREL! YOU COMPELLED ME TO BREAK LORD MIO! SHE WOULD NEVER DESCEND FROM THE SECOND FLOOR!"

She punched Yoko, hollering in complete anger, "YOU FUCKING LITTLE FELINE BASTARD!"

Yoko was sent flying, falling onto a wall, and dropped to the ground. Saya seethed, as she went closer, "Of all… the things you could do… Even if it was a fake of Lord MIO, how DARE YOU COMPEL ME TO STRIKE IT!"

She prepared a kick, and hollered, " **YOU SHOULD BE BEATEN TO DEATH, HEATHEN!** "

 **POW!  
** She kicked Yoko in the gut, and then roared, "I could swallow you whole with my Stand, **BUT THAT WOULD NOT PLACATE MY ANGER!** "

She viciously punted and kicked at Yoko, in extreme anger, " **YOU FUCKING TRAITOR OF LORD MIO! YOU WEAR THE POWER CORE, YET YOU SIDE WITH THE GANG, YOU MONGREL! THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT! YOURS! YOU HAVE PROVOKED MY WRATH! HOW DOES IT FEEL? REPENT FOR YOUR SINS! DOES IT FEEL GOOD NOW? DOES IT? DOES IT?**"

Yamabuki crawled closer, completely angry, as she said, "No… That Saya Kisaragi is insane… She's blind with rage! Did attacking the fake MIO made her berserk? Her mind itself is a dark dimension!"

She was still singed in the foot, as she moaned, "That bitch… Cruelty to animals… Her heart's like her Stand, a desolate void that rips er'rything apart!"

Saya hollered, "Lord MIO told me that we must NEVER UNDERESTIMATE the resolve of mankind! BUT YOU… YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MANGY LITTLE ALLEY CAT! YOU DO NOT POSSESS RESOLVE, A PROUD SOUL, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

Yamabuki seethed, as Cassandra was coming to. She growled, "Stop it… Stop it, Kisaragi…"

Cassandra moaned, as she saw Saya continuing to savagely kick a bloodied Yoko. Cassandra snarled, and her aura boomed in a demonic red flame. She hollered, " **YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!** "

Her Android Fool returned, but completely different. Her hair was white with red streaks, and her eyes were black, with red irises and pupils. She demonically called, " **YOU DEMONIC BEING! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY YOKO!** "

Yamabuki suddenly stood up and said, "No… Cassie, let me have that fucking bitch!"

Saya stopped and said, "I'll take BOTH of you on!"

Cassandra cried, "I've seen enough! DAMN HER! HURT MY YOKO, AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!"

Yamabuki cried, "CASSANDRA, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Saya curled into a ball, and avoided Yamabuki and Cassandra's attacks. Yamabuki growled, "Damn! She got away! Yoko's fake MIO may have failed, but it gave me an idea!"

She had Chariot swung her katana like a fan, as it created a huge sandstorm. Cassandra seethed, as she sensed Saya's ball, "There she is… Yamabuki, you're injured. Let me worry about this prick! She kills Rook, batters Yoko, and now wants us dead, with that Stand of Dark Chaos! Whenever she moves up, she'll swallow up everything in her path, using her portal."

Yamabuki growled, "Swallow the sand, and come get some, you piece of shit! As soon as you come out…"

Saya lunged towards Yamabuki, as her head emerged. Cassandra unleashed her fiery aura, and roared, " **DIE, ASSHOLE!** "

 **BLAST!  
** She blasted a huge beam of fire onto Saya's head, smashing through her head and mouth. Yamabuki smiled, "GOOD! Cassandra knows where you are now! Serves you right, asshole! Whenever you want to see where you're going with your Stand, you poke your head out of your Dark Dimension, or you cannot see what is outside!"

Cassandra grabbed her neck and roared, "NOW, DIE IN HANDS, AND BURN IN HELL, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Saya was choking, but her eyes went hostile, and suddenly clasped onto Cassandra's neck, with ease. Cassandra was choking, as Yamabuki shrieked, "CASSANDRA!"

She thought, "But that injury was fatal! She pierced into her brainstem! HURRY UP AND DIE!"

Saya held her sword and snarled, "I… refuse… to die in… cold blood…"

She roared, "THE ONLY WAY I WILL DIE IS TO DEVOUR **ALL** OF THE GANG, AND THEN I'LL DIE HAPPY!"

She swung her katana, but Cassandra avoided it. However…  
 **SLASH!  
** It slashed onto Yamabuki's hand, hacking off Yamabuki's left pinky and ring finger. She narrowly avoided the attack, as Cassandra hollered, "YOU SON OF A-!"

Saya grabbed onto Cassandra's wrists, "Which of these arms that stabbed me, with your flames of hell?"

She started to chop onto Cassandra's right arm, as she was moaning in pain. She broke free, causing Saya to escape via her Stand. Yamabuki growled, "Good! Cassandra let her go! But she'll come back!"

She tossed sand into the air, and waited for Saya to strike. She dove forward, and Yamabuki used Ninja Chariot's katana. But as it swiped upwards, Saya turn a turn up. It then attacked recklessly, zooming in and out, breaking holes onto the wall, creating makeshift windows. Yamabuki's Ninja Chariot avoided each strike, as Cassandra waited for the right time to strike. Cassandra snarled, "She won't give in! Shit, I wanna kill her, so-."

She gasped, "No… unless…"

She reemerged in the walls and floors, as Cassandra snarled, "NO! She's swallowing up the sand, everywhere! Then we cannot use the smokescreen effect on her!"

Yamabuki griped, "The bastard! She's got good instincts, for a Stand User…"

Chariot grabbed Yoko, and retrieved it to Cassandra, "Yoko… She's lost a lot of blood… and I think her ribs are broken, severely…"

Saya began to spin around, and then started to dash around the room. She was making a huge circle, as Yamabuki growled, "She's got something planned… I think she's starting to close in on us… She's moving like a cyclone or a mosquito coil, but who cares? She is gaining on us, like a huge roulette marble!"

The huge sphere ran towards them, but Yamabuki and Cassandra jumped out of the way, in time. Yamabuki sighed, "PHEW! Close call! But I'm out of options…"

Cassandra growled, "That little…"

Yamabuki thought, "How will I dodge her, while with this foot badly scarred?"  
 _1: Yamabuki suddenly counterattacks!  
2: Her friends will come and save her!  
3: She won't dodge it! Life is cruel!_

Yamabuki moaned, "I can count on answer #2, but… it's hopeless. But how can they hear me, if they separated from the group? For all I know, Miss Nevins and the others are struggling in their battle, for all I know."

She sat up and groaned, "Option #1, it is! Cassandra, Chariot!"

Cassandra helped her up, but suddenly, she saw Saya coming closer. She pushed Yamabuki out of the way.

 **SLASH!  
** _Well, what do you know? It was Option 3: Life's a bitch!_ **  
**Cassandra is severely slashed in the chest, and suddenly dropped to the ground. Yoko suddenly got up and her Desert King appeared. Yoko moaned, thinking to herself, "If I die… Lemme save these two… Would I forgive the ninja girl, for trying to avenge Rook? Maybe… But to avenge the one broad… to save my life…"

Yamabuki cried, as she was still pinned down, "YOKO, YOU IDIOT! STAY DOWN! If you move, or even use your Stand, the bones in your body piercing your lungs will kill you!"

Yoko was bleeding heavily, as Yamabuki kneeled up. She coughed up and moaned, "Yoko, you damn cat… Are you trying to save me, so that both of us will die? I don't like that _second wind_ that you have."

She boasted, "Cassandra's down and out, and you're the only one that can tell er'ryone else! Did you forget why we're here?! Rookie died to save us! That doesn't mean _you're_ going to, also! How many lives you even have left, and DON'T SAY IT'S YOUR LAST ONE!"

She moaned, as she felt Saya's cold energy. She whispered, "Option #3: life is cruel… She's going to end me, at the final turn…"

She bowed her head and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Rookie, I failed you… I failed to avenge you…"

Saya was almost there, as she went closer. Yamabuki stared at Yoko and smiled, " _Sayonara,_ Yoko…"

 **SLASH!  
** After that, Saya went through Yamabuki. All that was left of her was a small orange cloth of her shirt. Yoko was in complete shock, as she witnessed Yamabuki Suou die, by Saya Kisaragi.

* * *

 ** _But did Saya really kill Yamabuki? What sort of miracle play happened, if Yamabuki somehow survived?  
Find out in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	125. Episode 40 Chapter 2

She moaned, as she felt Saya's cold energy. She whispered, "Option #3: life is cruel… She's going to end me, at the final turn…"

She bowed her head and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Rookie, I failed you… I failed to avenge you…"

Saya was almost there, as she went closer. Yamabuki stared at Yoko and smiled, " _Sayonara,_ Yoko…"

 **SLASH!  
** After that, Saya went through Yamabuki. All that was left of her was a small orange cloth of her shirt. Yoko was in complete shock, as she witnessed Yamabuki Suou die, by Saya Kisaragi.

* * *

 ** _Episode 40: MIO's World (Part 2)  
Chapter 2: No More Running!  
Yamabuki Suou's Final Stand!_**

* * *

Michelle and the others were where Saya and the others were, recently, as they viewed the entire area, full of holes.

Michelle said, "Judging by these holes, the enemy made a mess there."

Farra said, "And perfectly spherical circles, too… Is it the work of a Stand User?"

Heather replied, "I don't know. Judging by the destruction… it spread into the other room, too."

Michelle said, "It's safe to say that Rook and the others made contact with the enemy. The others should be close-by! We're going to find them! Big Lad, break down that door! We're going in!"

He revved up his fist with Darkness Devil, and roared out, " **ORAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **SMASH!  
** He broke the door down, and they traveled onwards.

* * *

Saya dropped onto her feet and held her sword. She said, "I sensed the ninja girl's energy… no more… She's dead. She and Hadigan dies… After the android and cat, the next target is Scarlet Riley. She comes this way, as I sense her. They will die next."

She prepared her sword, but then felt sand on her shoulder. She groaned, "What? So, the cat has more up her sleeve…"

She then sensed it, "No… It is not Yamabuki that dies… but Rook that knocked you away, scarring me even more! The minute I came closer, he pushed you away. Normally, under the present situation, one would focus instinctively on protecting themselves. Though, I am injured, it'll take some time before death takes me. I'll kill EVERYONE in The Gang, if I have to! NOW WHERE ARE YOU, YAMABUKI SUOU?"

She looked up, and saw Yamabuki, on the wall, coated with Desert King's sand. She was stamped onto the wall, as she groaned, "Damn you, you stupid pussy! I told you NOT to use your Stand!"

She started to cry, "I told you not to… and now look at you… Acting high and mighty…"

Saya snarled, "So, you're alive, already… Even if ninjutsu is all you have left, you're still no match for me, you underhanded assassin."

Yoko, on the other hand, was covered in sand, struggling to get up and badly injured, bleeding heavily. Though she is not human, Saya Kisaragi said earlier that a mere cat could not have resolve. Cats do not have souls, but a Stand is a soul manifestation. Yoko's soul moved on its own! It moved on its own!

Yoko smiled, as she was dying, in her last words, " _Don't worry… Cats can come back… You'll understand… one day…_ "

Yoko coughed out blood and collapsed. Yamabuki started to fall, as the sand started to deteriorate from the wall, with her in it. Yamabuki felt the sand, as she whispered, "This cold annihilation… The destruction of life… Yoko… The sand is fading… Her spirit is gone! How could this happen? DAMN IT! I'm the one who survived! It's nothing more than an empty shell of a Stand; _her_ Stand! NO! Yoko's Spirit Caller… was the one that saved me…"

She looked at a dead Yoko and sobbed, "…and that furball saved me… _Three_ times I was saved… by Rookie, by Cassandra, and by Yoko… Why am I the only one who survived?"

Saya prepared her sword, as Yamabuki was coming down, tears flying. She raised her sword high, and Yamabuki roared out in complete anger, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **STAB!  
** Yamabuki's Ninja Chariot stabbed into Saya's head, impaling its katana into the forehead. Saya groaned in pain, as Yamabuki yelled, "YOU SON OF BITCH! HOW MANY MORE LIVES, YOU DAMN WOMAN?"

She grabbed the Stand's katana and snapped Saya's neck, twisting it. Saya dropped to the ground, as she died. Yamabuki panted, as she whispered, "You were right, Kisaragi… I have bad luck with friends… Yoko was supposed to be saved by me, but instead… I was the one to be saved by Yoko!"

Yamabuki nearly crawled to Yoko and sobbed, "How could this be happening? I just realized how much I liked her… Yoko…"

Cassandra crawled towards her, as she regained consciousness, "Yoko… Yoko?"

Yamabuki was sobbing, "She was the only person that cared for that cat… It only understands it this way, only after I am gone… Why does everything around me, lead to death, like Ju & Rookie?"

She remembered everything about Yoko, "You were just a shitty little cat, but I loved how ferocious you were, and refused to be friendly to anybody… I realized that your refusal to show affection for anyone proved just how proud you really were."

Cassandra wept, "No…" she clutched her collar, and cried, "NO! YOKO, YOU CANNOT DIE!"

She was crying, as Yamabuki said, "I told her not to save me… and this is what happens… She… She died, saving me… just like how Rookie saved us… Damn that fucking fleabag! If she wasn't that stubborn to pull it off, she would've lived on! I call BS on her nine lives!"

Cassandra was sad, as Yamabuki was on all-fours, very disheartened. However, Saya, from behind, sat up and hovered towards Yamabuki, from behind, and prepared to savagely murder her, slicing her to ribbons.

"Even if you're dead… Kisaragi… Ninjas always know an attack from behind…" Yamabuki hissed, without looking.

Saya's Stand swung down, but Ninja Chariot appeared, jabbing onto the Stand with katana strikes. Saya felt the attack, as she was bleeding heavily. Saya jumped on her feet and lunged with her sword. Yamabuki, in complete seriousness and anger, continued to jab and stab at Saya's body and stopped her offensive assault. Saya stood back up and held her sword up high.

Yamabuki then said, "So, I see that there's no way that we can beat you… You are an immortal. MIO did something to you, did she?"

Saya opened her mouth and showed her vampire fangs. She dashed towards Yamabuki, sword in hand, but Ninja Chariot was ready. It slashed the door into pieces, and opened the doorway, exposing bright sunlight from the windows in the next room. Saya ran towards Yamabuki and hollered, " **DIE, YOU MISERABLE WENCH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She swung at her neck, but her right wrist suddenly hit sunlight. It started to crack and deteriorate in ashes. Saya dropped her sword in the middle of the sunlight, and cried, "WHAT? NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yamabuki nodded, "I knew it… You _are_ indeed immortal, and you cannot be beaten. Isn't it obvious what you have done? YOU RECEIVED HER BLOOD, DID YOU? You think I didn't know the stories that I hear about? Guess she forgot about the part about turning you into a vampire!"

Saya seethed in pain, as Yamabuki continued, "You _are_ immortal. That's the good news. And you cannot die, that's _great_ news! But the bad news is… YOU'RE LIKE MIO! And even worse news is this… You _are_ immortal… Nothing more than a disgusting soulless vampire!"

Saya roared, "YOU SHUT UP!"

She dashed forward, but her right leg suddenly emitted into the sunlight, and was destroyed. Saya hopped back, as she growled, "No… What is this?"

Yamabuki said, "HAH! I knew it! It's no wonder we killed you, and yet you suddenly rose back up from the dead! And if I figured it out, it was the moment that Cassandra stabbed you through the mouth, your body changed!"

She taunted at her, "SO GO ON! Indulge your obsession to the fullest, and obey Lord MIO! DO SOMETHING! You want to protect that undead vampire whore?"

Saya gasped, as she was appalled and pissed, "You… Shut up about Lord MIO!"

Yamabuki jeered, "Ohhhhhhhhh, is that right? Well, come at me and say it to my face! I'm right here! BRING IT! Your MIO is nothing but a trash bag slut with big boobs! What's wrong, Kisaragi? Did I hit a nerve in your undead mind? NO, I didn't, because you HAVE no nerves! COME AT ME!"

Saya hollered, "YOU WILL NOT…"

Yamabuki kneeled up, "I dare you… You killed Rookie, you killed Yoko, and NOW… I'm going to kill you! But I'm helpless, as we speak, and if you want to talk to that reject of a supermodel, I can erect a statue in her honor, as the stupidest vampire in the world! Lord MIO deserves better from her followers, and not you! So, you have anything to say, say it to my face!"

Saya hollered, "You… YOU DON'T… **INSULT… AND TALK BACK… AT LORD MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** **I WON'T LET YOU DEFEAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Yamabuki let out a cold glare, "…says the vampire who _sucks_. You _already_ suck, asshole."

 **Nudge!  
** Ninja Chariot shoved Saya on the back, and she stumbled onto the sunlight. Saya gasped, "NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

She started to crack, as Yamabuki whispered, "… … …Go to hell… Kisaragi…"

Saya's body exploded into dust, engulfed in the sunlight. It was over… Yamabuki survived Saya Kisaragi… but unfortunately…

She sniffled, "I did it… Cassandra… I did it…"

She steadily walked to Cassandra, who was crying over Yoko's collar. She wanted to see Yoko again, but Yamabuki said, "It's alright… Even if the story about nine lives _was_ true… I wish I knew how she'll return…"

Cassandra sobbed, as she was upset, "Yama… buk… ki… I… Yoko is gone…"

She hugged her, as she said, "It's fine. Yoko's going to come back. I don't know why, but… She's going to return, somehow…"

Cassandra sniffled, "Why? My cat… I loved her, since the day we met. Not once she attacked me… because I was part-human…"

Yamabuki whispered, "To be honest, I liked her… and yet, she doesn't show it. Was I-?"

Cassandra wiped her tears and said, "I'm alright… We have to fix you, and head off to find the others… Your hand, it was damaged… Luckily, Saya never took your fingers to the dark dimensional void. I'll analyze it, and locate them, so I can sew them back on."

Yamabuki smiled, "Thanks… Cassie…"

She giggled, as they shared a hug. Dust suddenly hovered out to the open window, and flew off into the mid-afternoon sky. Yamabuki and Cassandra saw the dust fly by, as Cassandra said, "Saya Kisaragi… She can now rest in peace… Her ashes are flowing away, into the heavens…"

Yamabuki gasped, as she saw a huge cloud formation. She saw an image of Rook, with Yoko perched on his shoulder. He nodded, as they disappeared into the heavens. Yamabuki crawled towards the window, but dropped down. She cried, "ROOKIE! YOKO!"

Yamabuki moaned, "Ungh…"

Cassandra helped her up and said, "It's fine… Come on… Please… No more tears…"

Yamabuki said, "You're right… It's best to do something about this. There is no time to cry! We're going to go see MIO, and end this! She's up the stairs, and where the finale of this war takes place!"

Cassandra and Yamabuki walked off, but Cassandra stopped, as she dropped to one knee. She started to sob. Yamabuki suddenly stopped, and she was holding her tears. Yamabuki sniffled, as tears rolled down her face, "R-r-r-r… Rookie… Yoko…"

She dropped to her knees, and bawled loudly. Cassandra hugged her, and they both started to cry together. Losing their friends hurt them the most. They lost what was important to them, and they continued to cry.

 ** _[Saya Kisaragi: Deceased]  
[Reginald Hadigan the 3rd and Yoko: both have died]_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, hours away from Egypt, Percival & Cy were driving off in the streets of Targus City. Percival was carefully driving, as Cy was sitting in the front. Percival said, as he was heavily hurt, "Eri… How can I talk to her now? I know she's gone, but…"

Cy said, "Iz alwight, onii-chan… I'm sure nuttin' will happen, again…"

He parked by the corner, and stepped out, "I have to make a call. AAW HQ is what I need. We'll make it there, right? You know the way there?"

Cy nodded, "Indeed. I have GPS navigation."

He smiled, "Right…"

He went to a payphone, and then said, "I hope Superball knows me… Joanna's still recovering in the hospital, after what happened to her. I was such a fool… Why do my misdeeds and mistakes make things worse off?"

He calmed down and said, "NO. I have to overcome it. I saved the world, partly on The Gang's behalf, and I cannot let it ruin me."

He called AAW HQ, as Cy waited by the car, outside. She then thought, "New Yok is such a big pwace. So many people and buildings… So, this is wut iz like, after the _Moshi Mi-ja-cha_ made a mess of it… Weird people, too… Well-dwessed, but so fearful."

She looked at a huge man in a suit, "Huh… _Analyzing…_ This man's got no fac-chun sense…"

The man halted, "HUH? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, PIPSQUEAK?"

Cy said, "My good man, pwease do not yell."

He yelled, "I should teach you a lesson, you little brat! How dare you say whatever you just said to my face?"

She pleaded, calmly, "We shall not wesowt to violence, sir. Please, compose yerself, or there will be twouble."

He grabbed her shirt and roared, "Trouble? _You're_ the one in trouble, you little shit!"

Percival appeared, and then said, "Let go of Cy, right now."

He let go, as he continued, "Sir, if you just carry on, move along. I'm in no mood, today, so get lost."

The man roared, "Oh, yeah? Who the fuck do you think you are, defending your rugrat of a brat? I should smash that pretty face of yours!"

Percival sighed, and then said, "Cy, get in the car…"

She went in, as Percival said, "Violence is not the answer. Besides, I'm already injured, as it is. Do me a favor and move the hell on, or else I will regret it."

He grabbed his collar, and then smirked, "Nothing but a prissy rich bastard, huh? I could smash that face of yours right now, if I have to! Or better yet, I'll break your wrists off, so you don't bother striking back, you wuss?"

Percival glared, as he asked, "Would it _kill you_ to ask me nicely?"

The man growled, "Oh, I'm sorry… May I beat your fucking ass into a bloody pulp, in front of your brat of a child?"

Percival held his wrist, and then hissed, "Fuck you…"

 **KAPOW!  
** He landed a right Muay Thai kick into the solar plexus, and then he dropped to the concrete. Percival held his badge up, and then said, "But I _am_ going to have you come with me. You're under arrest."

The man gagged, "Urk… You're a cop?"

Percival growled, "Field agent. And ON-DUTY, of all places! NOW GET YOUR ASS IN THE BACK SEAT! Cy, you're driving! We'll make a pit stop to Prison Island, first!"

The man cried, "WAIT! You're letting this little shit drive your car?"

He asked, bluntly, "What's wrong with an android driving my car?"

The man was shocked, as he was crushed heavily. Cy stepped out, as she cuffed the man, and lifted him up in ease. He sighed, "Seriously. You don't see an android, when you see one?"

 **XXXXX**

After dropping off the huge thug, for assaulting an active field agent, he and Cy were heading to AAW. He groaned, as he was in the wheel, "These past three years… heavy… While I am amazed that we learned so much of the Moji Mikisa, and the truth behind its origins, I'm still unsure about myself."

He arrived at the front of the building, and then said, "Still, I can't put it off, for much longer… I was at fault for causing this mess, in the beginning… But what would've happened if I _had_ killed Chris McLean, and not spare him? What would happen then?"

Cy was watching, as she was worried, "Onii-chan? You alright?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark corridors, Steven, Chazz, Mundy, and Scarlet were running, heading to where the battle between Yamabuki and friends faced Saya Kisaragi was going on. However, unbeknownst to them, a mere small person appeared, wearing beige clothing, was sensing from the floor. He hissed, " _Dr. Irie… Kisaragi… Tokizane…_ They all failed…"

He leapt off onto the ceiling corner and giggled, "Keeeee, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke! It's so wonderful to emit misery, pain, torment, and woe among others… Now I see what the jerks will get, and I will laugh at their corpses, for no good reason! Call me a nimrod, if I'm not a moron! I have a name, you know! At least I didn't get myself killed. I'll be the one… to finish off Chazz Princeton _and_ Steven Cooke! They're on my radar, as we speak…"

 _Before their apparent defeats, the scrawny vampire was with Saya, Tokizane, and Irie. Irie said, "Watch yourself, loser. Don't let The Gang near MIO's room."_

 _Saya said, "That pathetic power of yours could not possibly defeat The Gang."_

 _The vampire screamed, "But I'm on your side! I'm in the fight to make them suffer!"_

 _Saya stated, "No. You'd just be in the way, being an ordinary vampire."_

 _Tokizane added, "Just do as you're told, and we might not kill you, next time!"_

 _They departed, as Irie said, "Good luck, loser… because if we fall, you're on your own."_

The vampire cackled, "Knowing they got what they deserved, that makes it so satisfying! They will suffer that said misery, along with The Gang! But at least we know that I'm NOT a loser, after all~! SERVES THEM RIGHT!"

He leapt off the ceiling, preparing to fight.

The group ran up the stairs and made it to the next floor. Scarlet stopped, and then said, "WHOA! STOP!"

They stopped, as Scarlet sensed it. She said, "There's something over there."

A woman in black hair, in a pink and purple dress, walked towards the doorway, and was helpless in fear. She cried, "Please… Help me… Please spare me."

Mundy asked, "Oi, it's a beaut."

Steven said, "One of MIO's victims, or one of Mr. Nevins's bitches?"

Chazz glared, "Hmm…"

The girl pleaded, "NO! Don't drink my blood! I'll do anything!"

Scarlet said, "Hold on, Miss… We're on your side. We're not vampires. We're friends, after all."

The girl started to cry, as Mundy said, from far away, "It's alright, love. Me Scarlet's friendly. So's these two mates. We are not vampires, we're friends."

The girl said, "Friends? Oh… Are you really my friends?"

Mundy nodded, as he went closer, "Aye, love. _Friends of Justice_."

The girl smiled and cheered, "Oh, thank you. Thank you so mu-."

 **POW!  
** Steven and Scarlet landed a huge punch onto the woman's face. She dropped to the ground, as Steven hissed, and everyone else glared, "We're here to help you, dear lady…"

Scarlet said, "Yeah… Sending you straight to a one-way trip to hell! You think we're _that_ stupid?"

The girl revealed to be the same scrawny nimrod from earlier, as Mundy said, "Aye, lad. Nice try on the disguise. Me Scarlet can sense an evil source from a thousand miles away."

Scarlet smirked, "My _premonitions…_ aided by that bastard, Broken Matt Hardy, have been very useful to me. You think I'm going to let you aide us, you scrawny neck obsolete mule?"

The guy cried, "IM… IMPOSSIBLE! THEY FIGURED ME OUT, ALREADY?"

Steven said, "Your powers are infallible, but also **_fail_** able."

Mundy said, "That's right. We can see your nose off the back of the woman's head. How two-faced can ya get?"

Scarlet said, "For future references, remember to match your hands, at least, when switching faces."

Chazz sighed, "Dead giveaway."

He looked at his hands, as they were turned the wrong way, and gasped in fright, "Aw, shit! I didn't realize! Damn it all! I'm an idiot!"

Scarlet huffed, "No. You're a loser."

Steven went closer to the guy and said, "Hey, _Nimrod_ …"

Nimrod gasped, "Urk! Not you, too! How did you know my name?"

Steven said, "Lucky guess. Where's MIO's room? Show us to her, or else. Now we cannot kill you. That's obvious."

Scarlet said, "Go easy on him. I want this joker alive. He'll guide us there, even if we have to burn his hair off!"

Nimrod hollered, "HOW DARE YOU! Okay, my name _is_ Nimrod, and that was a stupid name to be given birth to! You're just like all the others guys, so you'll meet the same fate! But I'm not human anymore! I am a walking deity of misery and woe!"

He lunged at Steven, and then roared, "And now, YOU WILL SUFFER BY MY **EVIL HANDS OF DESPAIR AND PAIN AND SUFFERING, FOREV-!** "

 **SMASH!  
** Chazz caught Nimrod with a huge punch by Ojama Star, by the neck, as he sighed, "Good grief… Do you ever shut up?"

Scarlet gasped, "Eh? **OH, MY GOD!** "

Chazz sensed it and said, "You offer pain and torment because you're cold as ice!"

Nimrod gasped, "N-No… You're… You can't do this! You will NEVER kill me! It's futile! I am immortal! NO ONE KILLS ME, AND YOU'RE FAILURES!"

He laughed, but Chazz healed his wounds. He said, "You're right. So, I guess that means you're a vampire, right?"

Nimrod stopped laughing, as Chazz said, "We'll see how immortal you REALLY ARE!"

Ojama Star landed a barrage of punches onto Nimrod, " **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-DORAAAAAAAH!** "

Nimrod was sent flying through the walls, about four walls forward, and then Steven grabbed onto his shirt, as he landed. Steven glared at him, "Now… What are you going to do? Hmm?"

Nimrod moaned, battered and bruised, "Ungh… I… am going… to lead you… to Lord MIO…"

Scarlet said, "And soon! The sun's going down, and we are not wasting ANYMORE time! You make one false move, and you're burnt ashes."

Nimrod then asked, as he pleaded, "Wait… One question, before I do as you say… … … How the hell did you guys even guessed that my name was Nimrod? The Stand Users before me used to call me _loser_ , but my name's actually _Nimrod_."

Scarlet sighed in disgust, "Because… … …You're a _nimrod_ …"

* * *

Back in New York, Percival and Cy returned to AAW HQ. Superball saluted, as he was by the entrance door, "Good afternoon, sir, little lady. I'm sorry, but no kids allowed, without parental supervision."

Percival said, "Shut up, Agent Superball."

"Yes, sir."

"This kid's my partner."

Superball asked, "But your partner, an E.R.I., _Experimental Robotic Intern_."

Cy replied, "She's deceased."

Percival explained, "It's a long story. I wish to see Mizuki."

Superball said, "Yes, sir. She's in the medical bay, as we speak. Doctors from the Speedwagon Foundation have already left, as they have finished treatment. Her health is rapidly fading and-, oh… pardon me… I must take a break, for no good reason."

He started to sniffle and cry, and ran out of the building to pour out his heart in tears. Percival sighed and said, "And that break was a _pretty good_ reason. You're not the only one, Superball."

He said, "Cy, come on. What do you say we visit Mizuki?"

Cy asked, "Miz-kee?"

They walked into the medical area, as Mizuki was lying on the cot, still unconscious. Percival said, "This is Mizuki Takase. She's an agent of AAW-New York, and a close friend of mine. As you can see, she has a Power Core implanted in her back. However, in her unwavering skills and stamina, she is resisting the power. Unfortunately, we have reports that she is to die in 50 days, since the gem imbedded into her spine, and that her _Robot Gene_ , one of her powers, is uncontrollable. Right now, she is close to dying… Cy, I need you to sense her. I want to know how much time she has left."

Cy analyzed her life source, and the concluded, "Miss Miz-kee Ta-ga-say, she has until tomowwow, before she dies…"

Percival gasped, "Huh? Tomorrow?! Wait… How many days has she been planted a Power Core?!"

Cy scanned her again and said, "She haz been im-pwan-ded widduh Power Co for foe-dy-zeven days. Her body's alweady losing duh badduh."

Percival growled, "47 days? And no reports if whether or not they stopped MIO? And Mizuki's going to die tomorrow? FUCK!"

He growled, as he pounded his fists on the table, "Damn it! Why does life seem cruel? She's… She cannot die…"

Mizuki started to slowly breathe, as her breathing was failing. She then opened her eyes, and then heard Percival's anger. She held his hand and said, "Percival…"

Percival gasped, "M-M-M-Mizuki?!"

Mizuki whispered, "Where's Peter?"

He said, "Egypt… They're going to save you. I promise…"

Mizuki can barely talk, as she whispered, "Thank… you…"

She smiled, as she closed her eyes. Percival bowed his head and said, "Now… all we can do… is have faith…"

Cy nodded, "Have fade… widdou fail… I failed before… and I wund fail again… Have fade, Miz-kee, have fade!"

Mizuki chuckled, as Percival turned away. He then thought, "Peter, I'm sorry… I tried to help, but something came in the way. I failed you… all of you… I couldn't save her!"

Though he was cleansed of his past sins, he never forgave himself for leaving Mizuki alone, while he battled Eli Ayase. Time was running out, as Mizuki's health started to cripple, slowly and surely.

"You can stop pretending, Agent Gaynes… Failure led you to guilt."

Joanna appeared, with her bare chest wrapped in bandages, as she said, "I don't understand what is going on… But I know Farra and her friends will save Mizuki, and I know they're going to find a way. The death of MIO is the ONLY way to end this."

Mizuki moaned, "Is… that…?"

Percival asked, "Joanna? I thought-."

Joanna said, "Listen to me very carefully, Percival Gaynes. Your wife, my sister, is fighting a life or death battle in Egypt. The one thing we can do now is have faith. The Gang is putting their lives on the line, in order to save their fallen ally and friend. I know the power of friendship is strong, since we believe in them. She's never failed me! Once Farra's made up her mind to do something, nothing in this world can stop her!"

Joanna approached Mizuki and said, "I know my sister and her friends… They'll save you, and god knows what they'll do to try and end this nightmare."

Percival whispered, "Joanna… I didn't know…"

She held her hands, and said, "Mizuki… I have faith for my sister and your husband, and all the rest. You get some rest, and I know you can fight this…"

Mizuki smiled, "Thank you… Joanna…"

Percival and Cy watched on, with little faith regained. They knew The Gang will succeed. But they're running out of time…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Egypt, Cassandra mended Yamabuki's hand and foot, and then said, "Here… You're good to go. Try not to push pressure into that foot. And your hands are bandaged up, so you won't lose any more fingers."

Yamabuki said, "Right… For Rookie and Yoko, I'm going in… This dark miasma around me… we have to fight MIO…"

Cassandra held herself and said, "I'm badly hurt. My anger over Yoko's death… was too much for me… and I lost a lot of blood… being I'm an android who was once human…"

Yamabuki said, as she helped her up, "You've had enough experience, Cassie… I'm proud of you. Don't let her death be in vain… Promise me."

Cassandra sniffled, "Yeah… Okay…"

Farra suddenly appeared, as she gasped, "Suou! Cassie! What happened?"

Yamabuki cried, "Farra! What the hell-?"

Cassandra moaned, "Ungh… _Señora_ Stevens…"

Farra approached her, as she asked, "What happened?"

Yamabuki said, "A vampire did it… She was a Stand User, and she assaulted the both of us. But I, your friend Bookie, wasted her away…"

Cassandra nodded, "But… Since what she said is true… she left out that Yoko and Rook… they… They perished…"

Farra bowed her head and said, "I see… I'm sorry, Cassie… about Yoko…"

Cassandra sniffled, hugging Farra, "YOKO! Why? Why did you die? YOKOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She cried on her shoulder, as Yamabuki said, without tears, "I'm going to make a beeline to MIO's room. Get Cassandra out of here."

Farra nodded, "Right. Do it for Rook and Yoko. Make Cassie proud, Suou."

Yamabuki asked, "Wait… Why are _you_ here, too?"

Farra said, as she helped Cassandra out, "I sensed danger, so I went on ahead, without the others. Perfect timing."

Yamabuki smiled, "Right… See ya around."

Farra winked, "Hey, Suou… Don't die, alright?"

Yamabuki gave the thumbs-up, and then giggled, "I won't, Farra…"

She raced off, as Farra carried a forlorn Cassandra out of the mansion.

 ** _[Cassandra Martinez – Android Fool: Unable to continue, due to minor injury]_**

Upstairs, Steven Nevins watched from the window, in the balcony, as he groaned, "Kisaragi failed me… This is what I get for hiring mixed-breed humans."

He flexed a bit and said, "That's fine by me… If you want something done right… **DO IT YOURSELF!** "

His aura boomed in a red aura, and unleashed a shadowy figure from behind him. What is it?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	126. Episode 40 Chapter 3

In the mansion, an injured Yamabuki raced up to the stairway. Surviving her battle with the demonic Saya Kisaragi, Yamabuki Suou, injured and all, finally arrived at a dark stairwell, leaving Farra and Cassandra behind, as they were exiting the mansion. If you remember last time, Yamabuki and Cassandra survived their battle with the sword-wielding vampire, Saya Kisaragi, only to lose Rook and Yoko.

She then thought, "Miss Nevins and the others, what's left of them, should be on their way to stop this vampire… or that man, Nevins… I want the latter. How dare he use my emotions and revenge on hurting those I love… My foot hurts like hell, but Cassandra's an all-purpose fembot nurse. But I am not going to wince in pain, a second longer. I can easily hop or walk upwards, but I can't think about the pain, right now."

She went closer, only to be stopped by a haunting female voice.  
"Yamabuki Suou… Welcome… I have been expecting you…"

Yamabuki turned to up the stairway, and then spotted a busty woman in long black hair and shiny alabaster skin. She was wearing blue denim pants with a black sleeveless blouse and a faded cyan vest. Her hair was done in a wavy style, and is wearing a green headband.

Yamabuki smirked, "MIO! At last."

Yamabuki was in the presence of the vampire android, harboring the body of Stephanie McMahon – MIO. The ninja girl was finally face-to-face with The Gang's final goal. She was the first of our heroes to see her, as the remainder of The Gang's friends is close by. As they stared down, Yamabuki spoke, after a long silence, "MIO… So, we finally meet."

MIO applauded, as she said, "Congratulations, Suou… You avenged your fallen friend and managed to travel all the way here from the Far East."

Yamabuki said, grabbing the curtains, "Look, spare me the praise. If you're giving a prize, then give me one! But just so you know, my only prize is your head on a platter." She then spat blood, from her previous battle, onto the linen, and jeered, "This is proof, you skank!"

MIO chuckled and said, "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… You entice me, do you not? Then I'll give you a chance to rethink. Go down two steps from where you stand, and not only will you live, I'll let you serve me again… However, take these two steps forward, and your life is forfeit."

Yamabuki remained, as she hissed, "When I first heard about you, from Steven Nevins, the man that recruited me to your harem, I succumbed to the bottom of my heart to your spell of fear and immense evil. I lived with no desire but to do your bidding. As a ninja, I am only forced to take orders from someone who hires me, even if it means life or death."

She then glared at MIO, "But now, I'm not afraid of you, at all. I fear you, but not anymore. All your soldiers that squared off against me… they fell. Ever since I met The Gang and Miss Nevins, my urge to fight reignited, and those 45 days I endured, through the death of my friends, have shut off my feeling of fear, like some emotionless android, like you."

MIO licked her lips and said, "My, aren't _we_ confident? But just so you know, my android body is dispersed. I have a brand-new body, one that may live forever, if needed. And I hear you want to grope _these_ melons, right? Then climb these stairs, and face me, ninja girl, to show me what bravado you have left! Ascend!"

Yamabuki growled, as she prepared to walk, feeling a bit injured. She then thought, "As much as she read my mind about her boobs, she can forget it. The only things I want to grope are her heart and brains; and they will be groped and ripped off!"

She took a step forward, and suddenly, she was still in place. MIO smirked, "Well? Are you moving yet? It looks like you're going _down_. You still wish to side with me and Steven Nevins, do you?"

Yamabuki gasped, as she was looking down. She was one step below, farther from MIO. She stammered, "But how? I was walking up!"

She raced upwards, but she returned to the spot she moved. She cried, "WHAT THE HELL? I KNOW I TOOK A STEP UPWARDS!"

MIO jeered, "What's the matter, Suou? You're losing that composure that you have? Whatever happened to that _Ninja Instinct_ that you had? Doesn't one lose her composure, when she is afraid? Or maybe it's because, deep in your heart, you know you must climb up, but terrified that your body is, it subconsciously did the opposite, wrestling your brain from control, and made you descend down the stairs!"

Yamabuki cried, "Impossible! I _know_ I went upstairs, two steps forward, you said!"

She ran up the stairs, but magically returned to the spot. And then it hit her, as she realized, "Wha-? Is she tricking me? This… No… I get it now… This is _her_ doing! Not by evil magic or android powers… but her Stand!"

She finally figured it out. MIO's Stand caused Yamabuki to stay back in place, from where she was moving. Yamabuki gasped, "No… It… It's not true… MIO's Stand… **_THE WORLD!_** "

 ** _[MIO – Stand: The World]_**

Yamabuki was stunned, as she thought, "It's not true… So, this is MIO's Stand, _The World_ … What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

 ** _Episode 40: MIO's World (Part 2)  
Chapter 3: Unleash THE WORLD!  
MIO Emerges!_**

* * *

MIO said to Yamabuki, "Suou, have you ever considered why humans wish to live? Humans attend to live from anguish and fear, and attain peace of mind."

She walked to her throne and continued, "Seeking fame… conquering worlds… and acquiring wealth are all done to achieve peace of mind. Marriage and friendship are also pursued as means of attaining peace of mind. When humans say what they wish for, or that a thing is done for love and peace… it's all merely to give themselves peace of mind. It _is_ a goal in all mankind to achieve peace of mind. Now, given the chance, what anxiety could you possibly feel towards serving me? Any other peace of mind will come easily, as they do. Doesn't challenging me, even knowing that it may lead to your death, bring you anxiety?"

Yamabuki growled, as she thought, "Damn her! Am I being outwitted, by subconsciously submitting to her?"

MIO grinned, "Very capable you are, as a ninja and a Stand User. It's a shame to kill you. Why not sever your ties with Nevins, and live as my right-hand, once again? I can promise you, forever a peace of mind, starting now."

Yamabuki seethed, "I can't do this… but I have to… Rookie… Yoko… Give me courage!"

She roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH! I WON'T JOIN YOU, YOU BITCH! I've already submitted to you once! And I won't submit myself again, not unless I figure what your Stand does! You speak too much, you vampire!"

She unleashed Ninja Chariot, leapt forward, up the stairs. She boomed, "Now… REVEAL YOUR STAND, MIO! I'll find out what your Stand does, whether you like it or not!"

MIO smirked, "How disappointing… Well, it seems I am left with no choice…"

She stood up, as a golden figure appeared, appearing from behind MIO. MIO boomed at Yamabuki, "Very well, Yamabuki Suou! Death awaits you!"

Yamabuki hollered, "SO _THAT'S_ THE WORLD! BRING IT, MIO!"

MIO cackled, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Both Stands prepare to fight, as MIO unleashed her Stand. But as the battle progressed on…

 **SMASH!  
** The walls bust open, revealing sunlight. And from the sunlight, Peter, Michelle, Heather, and Chazz appeared from the light. Michelle called, "There's no need to worry! Yamabuki, we came to rescue you!"

Yamabuki gasped, "Miss Nevins! You guys!"

MIO was shielding herself from the light, as she grinned. She hovered away, as they all shouted, "MIO!"

Michelle yelled, "THAT WAS MIO, WASN'T IT? AFTER HER!"

They raced up the stairs, but Yamabuki cried, "NO! WAIT! Before you go after her, listen to me!"

They stopped, as they turned to Yamabuki, who spoke about it, "MIO… She… In one split-second, I've experienced her Stand. It wasn't so much of an experience, though… It was completely beyond my understanding! But I know what it did! I walked up those stairs, in her view, and as I walked towards her, I was back down where I stood. I'm sure you think this is crazy, but believe me. It's true! And even I didn't know, either! It was like I lost my mind. MIO's Stand… It wasn't hypnosis, superspeed, or magic… I've experienced something that is much more terrifying than I ever had before."

Chazz then asked, "Where's Rook and Yoko?"

Peter then added, "And for that matter, where's Cassandra?"

Yamabuki held her tears, and sniffled, "They… Cassandra's fine, but… … … on the way, Rook and Yoko… They died, saving me…"

They were stunned, as Yamabuki added, "But Cassandra's okay, except she is badly injured… Farra is with her, leaving the mansion, to meet with Steven Cooke and Miss Riley."

Michelle was torn, as she whispered, "I understand…"

Heather said, "The sun's setting… Come on. We have to hurry… Michelle, we have to go."

Michelle nodded, "Right…"

Scarlet appeared, as she called, "Hey, wait up!" as she grabbed a tied-up Nimrod in her arms, "Do you know how heavy this nimrod is?"

Yamabuki asked, "Huh? What are _you_ doing here?"

Scarlet moaned, "I'm in this, more than you! And I am sorry, but we cannot mourn over Rook's death! I could care _less_ about the cat!"

Mundy stated, "She does care."

Scarlet stomped onto Nimrod, as she said, "This guy here will take us to MIO. So, this is the body-snatcher that Matt Hardy gave her, right? Memory serves me, Matt Hardy killed Stephanie McMahon, and plunged her corpse into MIO's area, deep in the ocean!"

Michelle nodded, "All correct, Miss Riley."

Heather leaned to Nimrod, "Well, Nimrod… What's up there?"

Nimrod moaned, "Ungh… a tower. It's a tower. Lord MIO rests there, during the day. In another room, that's where Master Nevins hails in, whenever he trains."

Asahi asked, "Is there any other way up? Like a shortcut?"

Nimrod said, "No, I'm sorry. It's the only way up."

Heather called, "In that case, lead the way!"

They rushed up the stairs, as they were heading to get to MIO. They made it to the tower, and spotted a huge casket. It was similar to a mortuary, but with lit candles and no windows. Peter ordered, "Scarlet, Asahi, you stay back."

He unleashed Darkness Devil and smashed a hole in the wall, " **ORA!** " and produced a new window, emitting sunlight. Nimrod crawled out of the way, avoiding the sunlight. The others looked at the coffin.

Michelle said, "So, that's her. MIO… Our paths met before, but I have known about her, for as long as I can remember. How could I NOT remember this woman? The thought of her etched into my mind haunts me, since that grave day… Same for the lads. During their two-year training, she was the cause of this great turmoil, causing the deaths of Tohka Yatogami, Ayame Kajou, Kyo Sohma, Subaru Mikage… even my father, Clifton Nevins… We hoped this day would never come, to fight off against MIO."

Heather said, "And now, Reginald Hadigan the 3rd and Yoko is part of her body count…"

Michelle thought, "It's been a long time coming. We all wanted to destroy MIO. Because of her, The Gang, Princeton, Suou, Miss Riley, and myself, we were all brought together by fate, in her own cold and calculated malice. She brings back bad memories… The Nevins Family Bloodline is destined to do battle with her. Unfortunately, I'm the only Nevins able to fight her. My brother, a twisted traitor, sides with the demonic force."

Heather thought, "I have no regrets… Be it our journey thus far, or whatever will happen next… I regret nothing of this."

Yamabuki thought, "I've got a feeling in my gut… and it's telling me I'm on the side of light. I always am… since I have friends at home. But I have new friends in The Gang. MIO is darkness, and they're the light. Even though I'm injured, I'm always siding with the forces of justice! Virtue and light purified my soul even further."

Michelle ordered, "Lads, surround the casket! We'll attack MIO, once the lid is open, but be careful… There's no telling what tricks she has up her sleeves."

Michelle, Steven, Peter, Heather, Chazz, & Yamabuki surround the casket, while Scarlet, Mundy, & Asahi step back. Mundy held his rifle up, as he was aiming at the casket. Scarlet ordered, "Now, Nimrod! Open the coffin!"

Nimrod shivered, as she bowed to the casket, "Lord MIO, I swear that this isn't betrayal! They forced my hand into this, against my will! I only led them here, because I believed in you to easily defeat them! But the eyes of these mortals… Eyes of hawks! Please understand, as much as I am about to piss myself, you will forgive me! Please, make sure these idiots die, through pain, suffering an-."

Scarlet roared, " **SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND OPEN THE GODDAMN COFFIN LID!** "

Nimrod chuckled, "Heh-heh… As you wish… But remember: You're asking for it…"

He opened the coffin lid slowly, as he said, "Lord MIO… Forgive me… But kill these bastards softly… for me!"

Michelle whispered, "Get ready, everyone…"

A shadow appeared from behind, as Steven sensed it. The coffin lid opened, revealing to be… _Nimrod?_

"ME?!" Nimrod gagged, as he was bounded by rope and bloodied, and his jaw was unhinged, "I'M SURE I OPENED THE LID! HOW DID I GET HERE?"

They all gasped, as Peter cried, "That's impossible!"

Michelle said, "Scarlet, you saw Nimrod, did you?"

Scarlet gasped, "I DID! How the hell did that happen?"

Mundy said, "Did any of you saw Nimrod go into that coffin?"

Yamabuki replied, "No… I was watching him, the entire time! But he appeared inside, before I could tell what happened!"

Heather said, "Yamabuki's right! This isn't meddling tricks or super speed…"

Chazz said, "Good grief. Is he playing games with us?"

Steven sensed the shadow, as he saw it. A huge tiger roar was made, as Steven cried, "NO! I know what happened!"

Michelle ran off, "RUN!"

The Gang made a run for it to the huge hole in the wall. Yamabuki was stunned, as she whispered, "NO… That man… _He_ , too?"

Michelle latched Hermit Ghost onto Yamabuki, and pulled her out, "YAMABUKI! QUIT STALLING AND RUN!"

Yamabuki screamed, as she was being dragged away, "LET ME GO!"

They were flying in the air, as Heather said, "What in the world was that? I couldn't see a thing, but I felt something much more powerful than any Stand or Spirit Caller that we've ever seen! It was like a huge roar of a lion, about to strike!"

Michelle said, "I felt it too! Cold murderous intent! Steven Cooke may be right! If that dark presence is what I think it is… he would've killed us, for sure!"

Farra swooped in the sky, grabbing Scarlet. Asahi cried, "CHAZZ! GRAB ONTO ME! **_MECHA POWER!_** "

She pressed the blue button, as Chazz latched onto her waist. Asahi became Mech-Asahi, and carried Chazz downwards, hovering to the ground below.

Yamabuki, Heather, Mundy, and Peter grabbed onto a small wooden pole. Steven landed on the ground below, feet first. He landed safely, and growled, "Steven Nevins…"

Michelle, who safely landed, using Hermit Ghost as a rope, spoke. "So… MIO would never do this, at night… Which means…"

 **XXXXX**

The Gang regrouped, as the sun was setting. Farra growled, "This is bad… Very bad… Steven Nevins was about to kill you, after that Nimrod loser was planted in the coffin?"

Scarlet asked, "Where's Cassandroid?"

Farra said, "I dropped her off at the local hospital. She's done for the battle."

Michelle growled, "And it's almost sunset… Damn it! We're out of time, and the sun's already setting towards the horizon!"

Heather said, "MIO will finally arise and go on her rampage of blood. Of course, when she's out at night, she will have the advantage in the dark; but we have her in a disadvantage. There's now 10 of us and 2 of them."

Yamabuki barked, "Don't tell me we're going to sit on our asses, until sunrise! I'll make it simple, Miss Nevins! There's NO WAY I am running now! _I'm_ finishing this!"

Heather said, "I agree. We have to see through this, to the end."

Michelle stated, "I want this over with, as well, but the situation has changed… We _now_ know that BOTH MIO and me brother have _The World_. And my brother, being of a tiger roar… means he unleashed his Spirit Caller. Which means…"

Scarlet nodded, "…MIO's _The World_ is a Stand!"

She stated, "I know it's her Stand, but not up-close, we _still_ had no idea what the powers of The World are. If you climb a mountain without knowing with route to take, or where the summit is, you'll eventually get lost. MIO is definitely coming after us! She wants us ALL dead, before sunrise! Our only option left… is to kill the bitch! Moreover, we're going to find out what their powers are! We need to map out a plan to-!"

Yamabuki shouted, "NO WAY! I'm NOT going back on my word! Rookie and Yoko died for me, saving my life, and Cassandra risked hers to help me! I won't die, until she is extinguished. But I won't run away! I want to end this, myself, even if it means I perish along with them! I WON'T RUN AWAY AND HIDE, UNTIL SHE IS DEALT WITH! BUT I _AM_ RUNNING AWAY, SO I CAN DEAL WITH THIS BITCH, PERSONALLY!"

She dashed off, as Michelle cried, "WAIT! Yamabuki!"

Peter said, "Leave her. She knows what she's doing. But it's not like she'll listen, since she's in the zone."

Heather replied, "You're so right… But this is your wife, Mizuki, after all… What are _your_ thoughts?"

Peter walked to the edge, and then said, "She will fight MIO in pursuit. We'll fight her in retreat. This will be The Gang's patented _Pincers Move_."

Scarlet agreed and said, "Good."

Suddenly, a huge arrow whizzed by. Farra caught it, nearly impaling Scarlet. Scarlet squeaked in fear, as Farra looked at the arrow. She said, "Uh… Guys… None of us are helping Yamabuki…"

She showed the arrow, as it has a small white paper on it. She pulled it out and read it.

"It's a note," she explained, " _Attention, Steven Cooke…_ "

The note continued:  
" _I don't know how you did it, but you've done me proud, stopping my master's army. You really are Awesome Forces. But the war's far from over… MIO will destroy you all, one-by-one, but leave my wife out of this. I want her alive. My only concern is YOU, Steven Cooke, Fist of the North Star!  
While it is true that you possess raw power and strength, after your long training regime, three years ago, I think it's time we settle the score, once and for all. WHO is the true leader of The Gang: The Original British Superman, or the lowly American Snob?  
Choujin Power vs. Hokuto Shin Ken – We'll see who prevails, tonight!_"

Farra continued reading, " _Meet me near the pyramids of Giza at nightfall. Come alone, if you must. Your friends may come, if they wish. From, Steven Nevins.  
P.S. – To show you I am not kidding… turn around…_"

They turned around, as Mundy was lying on the ground, badly hurt and bloodied. His chest was bruised heavily, and he was coughing out blood. Scarlet shrieked, "OSKY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Michelle seethed, "BASTARD!"

Heather cried, "No way! How did that happen? We were all standing here, and it happened!"

Michelle said, "Just like before, when me brother throttled that loser boy!"

Scarlet helped Mundy up, as Farra growled, "Mundy's our Eagle Eye… but it seems Steven Nevins knew us, _too much_ … He planned this!"

Mundy groaned, as he was choking, "Ungh… … …Nevins… That man… … urk…"

Scarlet sobbed, as he hugged her fallen boyfriend. Michelle snarled, "That monster… He won't give up… until he wants us dead…"

Steven growled, "Enough of this… Boss, take Mundy to the hospital! Farra, Asahi, we leave, now!"

Asahi whispered, "But…"

Chazz said, as he held her hand, "It's fine. Just keep an eye out for any of the Old Man's tricks. The Old Hag and I got this…"

Michelle said, "Peter, the _Pincers Move_ is the best idea we got. You and Chazz join Yamabuki in pursuit. Heather and I will go on retreat."

Peter nodded, "Right."

She added, "As for me brother, Steven, I accept the matter… and you want to accept his challenge. I'll allow it. Farra, Asahi, you're going with him! Make sure you girls survive, as well. He may need help."

Farra replied, "Right."

Peter said to Steven, "It's alright, bro. _We'll_ handle MIO. This is _your_ fight with Mr. Nevins."

Steven said, as he was angry, "Peter… For Mizuki, Rook, and everyone that fell… I'm going to make sure that Steven Nevins knows my name… Steven Cooke will make sure he understands… **HOW! I! FEEL!** "

His aura shone in a dark blue coat, as Farra flew off, with Steven Cooke riding with her. Michelle then said, "Scarlet, it's not safe here at night. Take Mundy to the Cairo Hospital. Cassandra's already there. DO NOT leave the building, at all."

Scarlet said, as she felt uneasy, "I understand… I want that bastard, so much… He hurt my Osky, killed Rook… and…"

She roared, "NO! I'm going with you! Osky may need me, but that bitch is the reason why I want Broken Matt!"

Michelle yelled, "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT, IF HE'S NOT IN CAIRO? IF YOU GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT EITHER MIO OR MY BROTHER, YOU'LL DIE!"

Scarlet yelled, "I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE IN THIS FIGHT! CASSANDROID AND OSKY ARE INJURED, ROOK AND THAT PUSSY ARE DEAD, AND STEVEN COOKE IS GOING TO FIGHT THAT A-HOLE THAT WOUNDED MY LOVE! I AM THE BOSS OF THIS GANG! **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!** "

Her voice was breaking, as she cried, "What… that man did… to my Osky… I want retribution… for what he did! Even if it wasn't him, I don't care! NOBODY HURTS MY BOYFRIEND! Him, the so-called righteous Gang Leader… Him, and his vampire slut! They can go to hell! ALL OF THEM!"

She pointed at her and yelled, "YOU! You couldn't even defeat her, completely! And this is the mess you got us into! Three years ago, The Gang left to train, after being double-crossed by Kanade Jinguji, being used as her sick tools of malice! I was used by Matt Hardy, portrayed of being a criminal, but these guys saved me… and what happened, during my time of being a damsel-in-distress? Your father died, your brother turned on you, your allies died in your arms, and your niece destroyed Kagura Sohma, who was your brother's arch-foe! Not to mention the fact that you caused hell, by unleashing MIO to the DNC, and to the World Government! If anybody's an enemy to The Gang right now… **IT'S YOU!** "

She hollered, " **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, MICHELLE NEVINS!** Your father died… Yatogami died… Kajou died… Beth's friends, Kyo & Subaru, died… Rook died… and that cat died… and it's all because of you… You led us here to die, is that it? You caused all this! DIDN'T YOU? **DIDN'T YOU?** "

She bawled and cried, as Heather whispered, "That… That is not true…"

Asahi cried, "Scarlet, you're going too far at her! Michelle didn't do anything wrong!"

Heather growled, "You're wrong."

She protested, "That is NOT true! This is Nevins Family issues here. And YOU are not a Nevins! My husband may be a traitor, but without conclusive proof, I don't believe that Michelle is at fault here! My daughter, Beth, is just like her father… And I know so. My husband, Steven Nevins, was righteous, through and through!"

Heather approached her and said, "Scarlet, you can boss me around all you want… but…"

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped Scarlet in the face, as her slap echoed all around Cairo. She barked, "You leave my family **OUT OF THIS!** "

Asahi yelled, "HEATHER!"

Peter snorted, as Chazz sighed, "Whatever… She's such a bitch…"

Scarlet felt her face, as Michelle said, "That's enough, Heather. She has gotten the idea now. I'm not the one at fault, Miss Riley. I caused all this, because I knew stopping MIO was right… But I wasn't the one that started this ordeal, three years ago. I only did what was right, when MIO brought in a Power Core that once belonged to my mother… and planned to kill Father, if given the chance. My father is dead, after he risked his life to protect me. Steven knew of it, since he was there. He understands, too! Heather and I believe that he has some good left in him. If not, we'll have to kill him…"

Scarlet bowed her head, and then whispered, "You're right… I'm sorry… I had no idea…"

Peter said, "Michelle's right. You have to stay in safety. Need we remind you that you lost a hand?"

Scarlet looked at her prosthetic hand and thought, "Broken Matt Hardy… … …One day, maybe our paths will meet… so I can answer some questions…"

Michelle said, "I'm sorry, Miss Riley, but for your safety, leave it to us. Asahi, get out of here and join Steven and Farra! Peter, take Scarlet and Mundy to the hospital. Chazz, join Yamabuki in pursuit. We'll meet you guys tonight."

The sun was setting, as The Gang had one more plan. MIO is about to emerge from her slumber, and appear at night. Meanwhile, Steven Cooke, aided by Farra & Asahi, was heading to the Giza Pyramids. Mr. Nevins was in a huge octagon-shaped ring, at about 50 feet wide. He was waiting in the middle, and said, "A-Fist… The man that ended some dark forces… Tell me, Steven Cooke… Will the fists of death stop the fists of a Choujin?"

He waited, as the final battle was closing in.

 ** _[Oscar "Sniper Mundy" Gooden – incapacitated, unable to continue]  
[Scarlet Riley – forced to withdraw]_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 40 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _And now, with only Michelle, Peter, Chazz, Yamabuki, and Heather remaining, will they be able to stop MIO, once and for all? And what of Steven Cooke vs. Steven Nevins? What will the showdown between these two powerhouses prove?  
Don't miss the FINAL Episode of Act 3, in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	127. Episode 41 Chapter 1

That night, in Cairo, The Gang departed to hide somewhere to prepare for the final battle. Last time, Michelle, Peter, Yamabuki, Chazz, & Heather are all on pursuit of MIO, while Steven, Farra, and Asahi traverse to the Giza Pyramids, for a showdown with Steven Nevins, the man who turned on The Gang. As for the rest of their allies, Rook Hadigan the 3rd and Yoko died in Saya Kisaragi's hands, while Cassandra Martinez and Mundy Gooden suffered heavy damage from BOTH MIO and Mr. Nevins. After a huge speech towards Michelle Nevins, Scarlet Riley chose to opt out of fighting MIO, since Mundy was badly injured by Mr. Nevins's Spirit Caller, The World. More importantly, MIO has a Stand called The World, as well. But… What does _The World_ do?

As Peter & Chazz head off in hot pursuit in the city, Michelle flashed her badge to a driver and said, "Commandeering this vehicle, sir. DO not mind me, but it's an emergency."

The driver cried, "What? No way! I'm not giving up my car for anything! I need it for work!"

She gave him a stack of cash and said, "How about this to compensate? Now can we have your truck?"

The driver said, "Uh, sure! It's all yours! I'll get a taxi, thank you~!"

He stepped out, as Heather said, "I'm driving."

She went behind the wheel and whispered, "10, 2… Hold the wheel…"

She said, "Haven't driven a vehicle, in a long time. Usually I would use Kimbo, my mountain lion, or my super speed. But then MIO would know…"

Michelle said, "We'll drive off to the mansion, and await MIO's presence. Buckle up, Heather!"

She stated, as Heather was driving, "Look… About Steven… Your husband, my brother… I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess."

Heather said, "It's alright, Michelle. Our only goal is to kill MIO. I could care less about my husband now. All that matters is that we destroy her. And once she's dead, he's got a few questions to answer me."

As the truck drove off, MIO watched from atop the mansion, and then smirked. She leapt off and headed to the city. Yamabuki watched from below and said, "So, you're finally making your move, MIO… At long last… Running away until dawn? Not on my watch. You've crossed the _wrong_ ninja! I've seen this before in an anime, and I promise… _History_ will repeat itself. Except _I_ will be Jotaro, and _you_ will be DIO. Even without knowing the Stand's power you have, I have my ways of defeating a bloodsucker like you!"

She raced off, but…  
"Hold it!" Chazz held her shoulder. He and Peter appeared. Chazz stated, "They'd let you go, because convincing stubborn girls like you is a pain in the ass."

Peter said, "Normally, I'd leave you to it, but Michelle and Heather got this one. I'm staying with you."

Chazz smirked, "The Old Hag's right. We do this, together."

Yamabuki was in tears of joy, "You guys… You're the best!"

Peter & Chazz sighed, shaking their heads, smiling, "Good grief/Gimme a break…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 41: MIO's World (Part 3)  
Chapter 1: The Showdown in the Night!  
The Chase is On!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Cairo, Farra flew with Steven, as she said, "Steven… I know this is too much, but you sure you want to face someone like him?"

Steven nodded, and replied, "I know it. Steven Cooke represents justice. Steven Nevins does, as well, but the way he hurt my friends, he's become what I hate the most… _Another_ Kanade Jinguji."

Farra said, "Don't let Kanade's sudden betrayal get the best of you. What's done is done. We didn't train, three years ago, just to give up now."

Asahi said, as she was Mech-Asahi, "Farra's right. Miss Nevins and the others have MIO. You have your worries, over Mr. Nevins."

Farra asked, "Where have you been?"

Asahi said, "Nothing particular. But the others are staging a plan to stop MIO. And that means this is _his_ fight."

Steven replied, "It is. But you don't sound happy."

She said in worry, "Since I joined, it was a rollercoaster of a nightmare… Farra & I were turned into mannequins, but Cassandra saved us… and we almost lost our souls again, becoming dolls. But we persevered in the end, and this all comes down to one final showdown."

Farra nodded, "She's right, Steven. It's not always about you, all the time."

Steven said, "No… _This time_ , it is. Steven Cooke will go at it alone. You two girls would be in the way."

Farra said, "This is _your_ battle. I understand. You said so yourself, one year ago… Steven Cooke will not be a tool of the injustice."

Asahi added, "But Steven Nevins _has_ _become_ the tool of injustice! I get that one of our friends in the past would turn on us, but I didn't expect one of our own allies in The Gang…"

She started to glow red in her eyes, "Mech-Asahi will put Steven Nevins in his place!"

Steven said, "No. I got this… You two may assist me, if you would like. He can leave his wife, have a vampire as his mentor, and even stage a plan to mortally wound all of us! But hurting Mundy was the last straw! No one hurts my friends!"

They were closer, as Asahi scanned, "Spotted! Steven, there he is… And I see he created a huge ring."

Steven nodded, as Farra responded, "Alright… I'll land somewhere safe, away from the ring. I have a feeling that we might get shot down, if we dive down there."

They flew downwards, as Steven Nevins viewed it. He said, "Playing it safe, I see… So be it. You would've just landed in my ring. It's only me, after all…"

He held his right hand, the one he crushed his Power Core, and said, "I don't need parlor tricks or super gems to boost my strength. This is finality at its core! At last, the ultimate showdown! The biggest in history! A-Fist versus Tiger King! Boy, I'm going to take you to school… Steven Nevins style!"

 **XXXXX**

Back in Cairo, MIO walked down the street, as she was wearing a red cape over her clothes. She saw a black limousine and said, "An automobile… How quaint…"

She felt the car and said, "Power and speed, much like my former motorized sexy body. Back in my days, we resorted to the horse and carriage. This, from what I hear, is the _horseless carriage_."

A bodyguard grabbed her shoulder, and he shouted, "Hey, you there, lady! You're touching U.S. Senator Wilson Phillips the 2nd's private vehicle! You get the hell out of here, or you'll get a beating! I'm seriously, lady! You're touching on private property!"

MIO grabbed his hand, and then bent it. A bone snapped, and the body's left arm was snapped and bent back. He screamed in pain and agony. She went into the car, as a short stout man in a blue fedora and suit was sitting next to her. This was Senator Phillips. He spoke to her, "Oh, my, you young women are certainly hot-blooded in your youth…"

He chuckled, but MIO, without a moment's hesitation, ripped off the Senator's front teeth. He bled out and screamed in pain. MIO said, "You… perverted mortal. I suggest you keep that mouth shut and into the front seat. _You're_ driving."

The Senator roared, "Just who the hell do you think you are, you sicko? Do you think you would get away with this?"

He paused and thought, "No… No, don't… She wouldn't get away with this… No one would; even to me! I graduated in high school and college, at the head of my class! And I was even captain of the wrestling team, too! I have a hot 25-year old supermodel wife, I paid my taxes all the time, and I could easily become President! I'M THE SENATOR WILSON PHILLIPS THE 2ND, DAMN IT!"

He boasted at her, "LOOK HERE, YOU YOUNG POP TART REJECT! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL GO TO PRISON, AND ROT IN IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LI-!"

MIO grabbed his nose, and then threw him into the front seat, rupturing his nose. MIO said, "I'm not kidding. I won't say it again."

The Senator panicked, as MIO hissed, "Drive the car…"

He panicked, as he thought, "Who-, Who the hell _is_ she? This psychopath's going to kill me, is she? I need to get out of here! She's cold-blooded!"

He ran out of the car, screaming for help. But as he jumped out, he was back in the front seat. He gasped, and then ran out from the right front door. But somehow, as he leapt out, he returned to the front. He stammered, as he was laughing, "How? Why? I thought I was outside… so, did I suddenly went back inside… and… and then she… and then she…"

MIO chuckled, "You're a playful politician, are you? Now…"

She ordered, "Floor this car, and catch me up to that truck. If you do not catch it, you die."

The Senator sobbed, as he grabbed the wheel, "Yes, ma'am! YES, MA'AM!"

He thought, "I… I don't get it. It makes total sense… I'm a Senator!" and then cackled.

He drove off, as Chazz sensed the action. He said, "Hey, Big Guy, you see that?"

Peter broke the chains to a motorcycle, and said, "All yours, Princeton."

Yamabuki cried, "You're stealing a bike?"

Peter said, "Chazz, make sure they're okay. You and I will take the scenic route."

Chazz drove off, as Peter & Yamabuki leapt off into the darkness. The black car started to drive wild, as Michelle sensed it, from far away. She said, "I sense an evil aura this way… Her presence is overwhelming!"

Heather asked, "Is it up ahead?"

Michelle replied, "NO, it's behind us! Instead of us chasing her, it's the opposite!"

Heather asked, "Can MIO sense something about you?"

Michelle said, "Hardly. Don't forget, MIO's body belonged to Stephanie McMahon. Like most families, we have a shared connection, through a wavelength. What happened to Stephanie was injustice, and it does tether towards all of us, including those we sided with. But it's good to know when the other is nearby. That is why I did not know where the mansion was, even though we were so close. The only thing she knows is that a Nevins is close. While you are NOT of Nevins Blood, your next generation, or your daughters, shared that link with MIO. And she probably doesn't know she separated. That's good for us, right now."

The cars stopped, as they were stuck in traffic. Phillips moaned, "Rush-hour traffic… We cannot go anymore. It's usually bumper-to-bumper for the evening commute."

MIO said, "Go."

"But the streets are too narrow!"

MIO pointed at the pedestrian side, "Try driving the sidewalk. That'll work. Now drive!"

Phillips cried, "THE SIDEWALK?! You're mad! There're innocent people on the sidewalk!"

MIO said calmly, "And do I care? GO!"

Phillips sobbed, "Yes, ma'am…"

MIO roared, "FULL GEAR! Speed up faster!"

Phillips shrieked, "YES, MA'AM!"

The car drove off the street and into the sidewalk, running over every person on the sidewalk, turning them into a bloody mulch.

Meanwhile, above the city (avoiding the bloodshed you're seeing), Peter & Yamabuki were above on the rooftops, as they were tailing MIO. Peter said, in his dark aura, "It's started. We'll follow them, via stealth."

Yamabuki, in her green ninja attire, said, "Right. We'll get her, yet!"

They tailed the limo, in stealth, as Peter grumbled, "Times like this… wish we had Dragon Balls…"

Back on the road, the car was covered in blood, as Phillips was freaking out, laughing hysterically, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so much fun! This all feels like a nightmare! I've gone to great lengths for you! Spare me! Spare the life of this Senator, and I will pardon you!"

MIO stared at him and calmly said, "No."

He cackled, as he was about to lose it. "It's just a dream… Keep repeating yourself… I have to be dreaming, as if I could be killed! IT'S JUST A DREAM!"

He was closer to the truck, as MIO said, "Found you. Stay on your distance. We need to catch up to them. The World will be ineffective, once I'm far away."

Michelle said, "I'll take the wheel! That car! MIO's in there!"

Heather jumped out of the truck, and leapt onto the roof. Michelle cried, "HEATHER!"

Heather held up an ice staff, and then unleashed Ice Empress, her Spirit Caller, and lunged at the black car. It landed on the side of the car, as MIO recognized it. "Dunn…"

Ice Empress called, "Hey, MIO! Eat this! **_ICE MACE BARBS!_** "

She fired a barrage of spiky snowballs at the vampire. But…  
 **Flick!  
** She flicked off the snowballs, and the ricocheted in the back seat. They flew away, as Heather gasped, "AGH! It can't be! She just deflected it, like it was nothing, and she didn't even get up from her seat!"

She fired two huge chunks of ice, and shouted, "Okay! Then how about _this_?"

MIO deflected those, as well, and it destroyed the roof. Heather gasped, "She can even deflect a concentrated ice shot? DAMN IT!"

Suddenly, a gold and silver figure appeared in front of Ice Empress. Heather was shocked, as she saw it, "I should've known! She called out her Stand!"

MIO's Stand socked at Ice Empress, but it stumbled down the road. MIO said, "Well, that's a shame. It's too far away now. Now it's far from The World's range. Drive closer to it!"

Phillips sobbed, "What is going on here?"

MIO barked, "Where do I stand on telling you on what your job is? Keep your eyes forward on the road and drive!" and then smirked.

Heather was lightly bleeding, as she groaned, "Damn… Too much… I won't give in. I won't stop, until I get my answers, and soon! It was only a few months ago that my husband vanished. Whatever happened to my husband is MIO's fault… BASTARD! NEVER AGAIN! I _will_ get my answers! You damn bitch! I want my Steven back!"

Michelle called, "Heather, you have to be careful! You've taking too much damage!"

Heather said, as she stepped back in the car, "Yeah… I saw MIO's Stand. Definitely, _The World_. I was attacked from ten meters away. Another meter closer, and I'd be done for."

She explained, "She may have the most mysterious power in the world, but I know two things! 1) She has excellent range, much as Hierophant Sniper, Hermit Ghost, and my Ice Empress, but like Ojama Star and Darkness Devil, it can only use strong short-ranged attacks, within ten meters. And 2) This Stand uses fists, and no other special attacks, like bullets or elemental powers! If we're to defeat MIO, we need to stay far within ten meters from her, just so we can finish her off."

Michelle nodded, "Then leave it to me! We cannot be too cautious to off this bitch!"

She saw the car stop and asked, "Eh? The car stopped."

Heather gasped, and sensed it, "SOMETHING'S COMING THIS WAY! INCOMING!"

 **SMASH!  
** The body of Senator Phillips was chucked at the truck, smashing through the glass window. Michelle and Heather shrieked, as Heather cried, "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU MONSTER?"

Michelle cried, "HEATHER! THE ROAD!"

The truck was going wild, after MIO threw the Senator's body. The car spun out of control, and then crashed into the building. The truck exploded into flames. As the flames grew, MIO walked closer to the wrecked vehicle. She smiled, as she said, "More souls… for the feast…"

She ripped the truck door open, and saw the corpse of Phillips. MIO growled, as Heather & Michelle retreated to the roofs. Heather stopped and said, "No… I'll fight her…"

Michelle asked, "You're going to ask why me brother turned on us, right?"

Heather removed her shades and said, "No… I'm going to figure out MIO's Stand!"

"WHAT?" Michelle gasped.

* * *

 ** _Gang Break_**

 ** _Steven Nevins  
Alignment: MIO  
Pure Heart: Yes  
Abilities: ESP Perk, Tremor Quake, Choujin Kung Fu, ? (Spirit Caller)  
Destructiveness: S  
Speed: B  
Range: B  
Durability: C  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: B_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Giza, Steven Cooke walked, with Farra and Asahi following. They were far from the man they are facing, Steven Nevins.

Steven Nevins watched on, as he said, "Well, well… The Man with the Heart Scar… Finally, this moment has come, since the year 1994… Twenty-four years… and I founded this band. You three, the _newbs_ of the flock. Modern society has fallen, and we have succeeded in making this a lovely band. But… Youth is wasted among the weak!"

He bellowed, as Steven, Farra, & Asahi glared down, "I can't believe this. You three are the only ones left to beat me? I thought for sure you're bringing the entire pack!"

Farra said, "No. Your sister and the rest are busy with MIO. _Divide and conquer_. You wanted that, did you?"

Steven stared down, as Mr. Nevins smirked, "So it seems… But I do believe that I asked for Steven Cooke to go at it, _alone_. You two are not even worth my effort. Yet I should give condolences to Reggie and the cat. And I _did_ leave my mark, when I slaughtered _Nimrod_ , and gave Mundy a huge gash on his chest. How come Scarlet Riley's not here to lash at me? Another of her… **_delightful_** _premonitions_?"

Asahi growled, "Because of you… Rook and Yoko are dead… Mundy and Cassie are injured… and you are going to let Mizuki die, just like that! You're a monster, Steven Nevins! You just don't know when to stop, you bastard!"

She stated, "Steven Cooke cares for others… more than you think. Your wife is out there, risking her life to stop MIO! How would you feel, if June and Beth were involved in this?"

Mr. Nevins growled, "You… leave my daughters out of this… My family has nothing to do with MIO…"

Farra stated, "Yes, it does. Because of her, many innocent people, including allies of ours, are dead! We fought Spirit Caller and Stand alike, and we have had to go through this hellish journey, to stop MIO! Mizuki dies, and you're just going to stand there? Everyone you dished out at us! They all failed… _every last one of them_ , including your hired _Egyptian Gods_."

He said to her, "Mmm… That is a sad news story to hear. I'm surprised that you survived all of my assassins and hitmen… yet you are unscathed; let alone there were a few casualties. I do believe the power of friendship and the power of love is triumphant! But… Can friendship stop raw power? My very power is that of gods, themselves! I am so powerful that the God, Zeus, would never smite me! I am the mortal world's NEW GOD, The Tiger King! Tiger defeats Dragon! Dragon defeats Tiger! I abandoned all feelings and all friendships, just for pure power!"

Asahi growled, "Oh, you devil!"

He said, "Call me what you like, but this power of the Choujin excites me! I led my Choujin Brigade to higher lands! And now, all alone as the sole survivor of this land, I, Steven Nevins, am the TRUE GOD OF CHOUJINS!"

Steven stepped onto the stage, and stared down, "If you're a god… why fight us? I don't see a god…"

Steven stood onto the edge of the stage, and then said, "Steven Nevins, the righteous man of The Gang, the founder of all of us. I idolized you, since the very beginning. But now, after 25 years… This…  
I don't see a righteous man! I don't see Steven Nevins, the GOD! I see Steven Nevins, the man… the myth… the legend…  
But right now… I see Steven Nevins, the filthy callous conspirator! You're no god… You're just a man… A man who stands for… injustice…"

He cracked his knuckles and said, "Steven Cooke is a man who represents justice! I was used before, by that damn Kanade Jinguji… now, I refuse to see one of my friends become what I hate the most – a tool for injustice!"

Mr. Nevins stared down, "You'd strike a Choujin God, and defy my word?"

Steven said, "I don't give a damn about your word. Steven Cooke believes your words are righteous and awesome. But the word you speak now… it repulses me…"

They stared down, walking around the edge of the stage, locking eyes. They continued to walk, as Mr. Nevins remarked, "So, here you stand, the man with NO pure heart, and yet you represent justice!"

Steven Cooke replied, "You can talk. The man who represents justice, and he throws it away. You have a pure heart, but MIO tainted it."

"Is that a fact? Well, you and I are not so different. I led The Gang, and you took the reins, during my departure. And because of this, you had to be friends with Stevens… one of the idiots that ruined me."

"Farra is not of your concern. This is your battle with me, and me alone!"

"You're no Superman. You're not a superhero… You're a criminal."

"So are you… Steven Nevins, the Tiger King, once a hero, and now a failed reject of a man, who turned his back on everyone he loves. If your parents were alive today, they'd be pretty disappointed with you."

He pointed at Mr. Nevins and shouted, "UNDERSTAND THIS, STEVEN NEVINS! STEVEN COOKE! IS NOT! A TOOL! FOR THE INJUSTICE! LIKE YOU! **I WIELD JUSTICE!** "

Mr. Nevins hollered, as he stopped, " **THERE IS NO JUSTICE!**"

He charged at him, as Steven dashed towards him, "Game on, old man!"

They jumped at the same time, and landed a kick together. They remained in the sky, as the final battle was about to unfold!

* * *

 ** _So, dual final battles take place! Steven Nevins vs. Steven Cooke! MIO vs. The Gang! The Gang vs. THE WORLD! WHO WILL WIN?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	128. Episode 41 Chapter 2

Michelle and Heather started to run off, as MIO is chasing after them, above the rooftops and night sky. As they flew off, Heather thought to herself, "MIO… I know you did something to him, my husband… and I won't rest until I get answers from you… He was my husband… and you turned him into a snake!"

She jumped onto the clock tower, and waited, along with Ice Empress. She called out, "MIO! I'm here for you, bitch!"

She thought, "I'm going to expose MIO's identity and stop her power! Whatever it is, whatever it takes, MIO and I are going to have a long talk, woman-to-woman! And then… I'll know the truth!"

* * *

 ** _Episode 41: MIO's World (Part 3)  
Chapter 2: THE WORLD!  
The Mysterious Ability Reborn!_**

* * *

MIO hovered over to the area, as she thought, "They stopped. All these two ever wanted was to know why he sided with me… Steven Nevins chose to step aside, and fight A-Fist. But you, Heather Dunn, I shall dispatch, quickly! Then, I will gain revenge on Michelle Nevins, and only then, this body will be permanently mine to control!"

Chazz arrived, via his motorcycle, down below, seeing the crash. Peter and Yamabuki arrived, via stealth, as Chazz said, "Good grief… I hope the old hag survived."

Peter nodded, "She's alright."

He looked up, "UP THERE! Michelle and Heather are fighting MIO, up on the roofs!"

MIO leapt from roof to roof, as she figured it out, "Ah, a pincers attack… Interesting. I've only dealt with Michelle and Heather on the way here. While down below, Giese, Princeton, and Yamabuki have arrived. A worthy strategy, but a futile effort, regardless!"

She landed onto another roof, but then, she stepped onto some icy thread. Multiple rocks of ice and hailstones flew towards MIO's face. She easily deflected them, with her fast fists. She stepped back, but triggered another barrage of ice. She deflected them, as she cried, "This is… ICE SHARD! Combined with Empress!"

She deflected each barrage, after hitting each thread. She kicked more hailstones, but was nicked in one of her shoulders. She moaned in pain, as she noticed the huge maze of ice string.

"THIS IS-? SHE TURNED IT INTO A WEB?" MIO cried.

Heather shouted, from the middle of the field, "Correct! I've created a barrier, using Empress! It can hit you in a trap, from twenty meters within your direction, on all sides! I can also know every move you or The World make!"

MIO smirked, "I'll bite… Seems to me that you want to know me more…"

Heather shouted, "I'm not here to kill you, yet… I want to know. Why did you brainwash my husband? You made him one of your slaves, you maniac!"

MIO said, as she stood straight, smirking, "You're just delaying the inevitable. See, I really do not care what you say… Your husband is righteous-."

"MY ASS!" Heather shouted, as she was angry, "My Ice Barrier has you surrounded, you whore! I want the truth… And I want it, now!"

MIO smirked, "Tell me… Your husband… my student… How long have you two been married now?"

Heather gasped, "Eh?"

"Don't hasten to your death. A little gift of advice from me and your husband."

"I'm afraid you don't seem to know the position you're in now, MIO! That's clearly none of your business! No matter what kind of power you have, _The World_ , you have a weakness! You're trapped, with nowhere to run, hide, or escape!"

MIO smiled, "I see… I wonder about that maneuver, from a blonde pee pants coward like you."

"Try me, then."

"That's all the same, but I wonder how long you two were hitched. Are you scared, Heather Dunn? Scared of the fact that you want the truth about him… since it's too late to figure it out."

Heather shouted, "Bullshit! I am truthfully scared of you, when I heard about you! But when you try to manipulate my husband, and label him to _your_ side, you've gone too far. I FEAR YOU, NO MORE!"

"Such a caring wife. You always cared for the ones you love. Of course, protecting your life for my student's sister… your loving sister-in-law… What is it that you desire, proving a point?"

"A point? The only reason I came to this stupid mission was to see him again! That's only part of the reason I fight with my friends! Michelle was the one who made me come, and I only want to know the truth from _him_! All you did was tarnish the Nevins family's legacy, with your disgusting Power Cores!"

"You want your answer? How about I offer you a deal? Pledge eternal loyalty to me, like your husband, and he'll tell you everything. I can give you that… and I promised him that I won't kill you."

Heather called, "You want my answer? HERE! **_ICE MACE BARBS!_** "

MIO deflected her snowball attack, as Heather snarled. She called out, "YOU WON'T TALK… THEN DIE! **_TWENTY-METER RADIUS ICE ROCK BARRAGE!_** "

She shot out a huge barrage of ice, surrounding her, about to lambast and destroy MIO. MIO then smiled and smirked, "Oh, you're asking for your husband?"

She looked around, as the shots were about to kill her. They went closer, as MIO laughed, " **TAWDRY FOOL! The World's _true_ power, as its name suggests, is to reign supreme over the entire world! **What can _you_ do in the face of overwhelming power?"

Heather growled, as she seethed, coated in a huge icy aura, "Say it again, you bitch! Show me your Stand, and I'll CRUSH YOU INTO MULCH, YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

Her aura boomed, as her ice rocks turned bigger. MIO was caught in a huge inescapable attack with nowhere to run. But…

MIO pointed at Heather and hollered, " **BEHOLD! _THE WORLD!_** "

Her Stand, a gold and silver figure, reemerged and suddenly…  
 **BLAST!  
** The ice blasts missed! Heather gasped, as she was crying, "NO! THEY-!"

 **SMASH!  
** "AAAAAAAGH!" Heather was sent flying, with her stomach gashed open with blood, and sent hurtling down like a shooting star.

"HEATHER!" Michelle cried, viewing the action. "She went flying away, instantly! BUT HOW?"

 **CRASH!  
SPLOOOOOSH!  
**Heather crashed into a water tower, and water spilled out. Heather was fatally injured, as she groaned, moaning in complete pain, "Ungh… It's… not true… What just happened? I had her, and she suddenly… vanished…"

She was stuck tight, as she croaked, "Ungh… It's… I can't speak… or make a move… The blow… is fatal… I can't… use my… Ice… Shard…"

She coughed blood, and moaned, "5:15… in New York, it's already around 10am… I wish I wonder how my daughters are doing… Maybe they're at school… I bet they miss me…"

Heather Dunn thought deeply about her daughters, and how she cherished them. Though she cared deeply for them, when her mind shifted to the final question that puzzled her, everything about her family was put aside.

She thought, "MIO was at my barrier… … …" as her barrier was deteriorating, "I had her… But she didn't even move, when she touched me. She ripped into my entire web, each at a millisecond at a time… So how? It wasn't just a string… it was a huge portion of it, in split second."

Michelle cried, "HEATHER! I have to do something! I can't sit around and do nothing!"

MIO appeared behind her, as she said, "Michelle Nevins… YOU shall be next."

She showed her neck, showing the scar attached to Stephanie McMahon's body, "It's fitting that the blood of my worst enemy shall be enough to claim Stephanie McMahon's body as mine to control, completely; and I think _your_ blood will suit me fine to partake!"

Michelle roared, " **MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Heather was thinking, as she was fading, "How did she-? How did she break my barrier, and dodge it… like that? It was inescapable…"

She saw the clock, as she figured it out, "Of course… The clock… MIO's Stand… is able to… UNGH!"

She groaned, "I get it now… Something so outlandish wouldn't be possible… but there's no other explanation… I have… to tell them… If I don't… all of them… will surely die. But I can't… move… or talk for… that matter… I have to think of something… in order to show Michelle the truth of this terrifying ability…"

Michelle roared, "MIO! You son of a bitch! In the name of The Authority's honor, I will be taking this body back! You will pay for hurting Heather!"

MIO smirked, "Huh? You mean Triple H? That slime ball? He's at fault in this, from the beginning. Nonsense. I will drink your blood, to commemorate your death! And once _The Vermin_ is dead, I figured that Triple H will be getting his wife's body back, and his just desserts! Steven Nevins, your brother, told me about the _Great West Greenwich War_! And I will happily kill The King of Kings, because in his terms, it's _what's best for business_! But for now…"

They stared down, as Heather used all her strength to fire her Ice Mace Barbs. MIO lunged at her and shouted, "MICHELLE NEVINS… **DIE!** "

Heather cried, "ICE! MACE! **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARBS!** "

She fired her projectile attack. It missed MIO, as she avoided it. But her target wasn't MIO!  
 **SMASH!  
** It was the clock!

MIO looked up and said, "She missed, completely! But why? Well, I suppose she's another dying hero left to make her mark on the world."

Heather gasped in pain, as she was losing breath, "Mich… elle… my… final… ice attack… Michelle… please…"

Michelle thought, "Heather wouldn't use her powers to aimlessly destroy property… Why did she fire at the clock? Was she trying to tell me something?"

Heather was fading, "Michelle… …this is all I could do… … … Please… get it… Please… MIO's power…"

She started to die, as she whispered, "Michelle… MIO's… powers… Her Stand… please… It's… it's… Please… … …figure… it out…"

Her head dropped down and stopped breathing. Heather has died.

Michelle wept, "Heather… No…"

Heather was lying into the destroyed water tower, immovable and motionless. MIO killed Heather Dunn.

 ** _[Heather Dunn: deceased]_**

Michelle seethed, as she roared, " ** _HERMIT GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!_** "

She shot her vines onto MIO, and then hollered, " **AND HERE'S A LITTLE TY KO KY TO GO WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING WENCH!** "

MIO was constricted, as she shouted, "SENILE WOMAN! Out of all the Stands and Spirits I have scanned, YOURS IS **WEAK!** "

She broke free, and Michelle ran for her life, swinging around the city, using Hermit Ghost.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" MIO gave chase to her, as Michelle was pondering over what Heather did. She thought, "I don't get it! Heather sent me a message! Why did she shoot the clock tower?"

Yamabuki saw Michelle fly off, as she said, "MISS NEVINS! MIO is chasing her! But where's Heather?"

Peter said, "You two go on ahead. I'll find Heather!"

Chazz nodded, as he left to follow MIO.

Michelle growled, "You couldn't have risked your life. Did you figure out her secret to the Stand's power?"

She figured it out, "She destroyed the clock with her ice attacks… and the hands stopped moving… moving… moooooving-? AH!"

She cried, "BOLLOCKS! SO THAT'S IT!"

She stated, as she was still running off, "The secret to MIO's Stand… is also to Steven Nevins's Spirit Caller! IT CAN STOP TIME, WHENEVER MIO COMMANDS IT TO!"

* * *

In case you're wondering how and why Heather Dunn died, here's what happened:

MIO said, as she stood straight, smirking, "You're just delaying the inevitable. See, I really do not care what you say… Your husband is righteous-."

"MY ASS!" Heather shouted, as she was angry, "My Ice Barrier has you surrounded, you whore! I want the truth… And I want it, now!"

She called out, " ** _TWENTY-METER RADIUS ICE ROCK BARRAGE!_** "

She shot out a huge barrage of ice, surrounding her, about to lambast and destroy MIO.

MIO pointed at Heather and hollered, " **BEHOLD! _THE WORLD!_** "

Her Stand, a gold and silver figure, remerged and suddenly…  
 **SHOOOOOOOOOP!  
** Everything froze in place, as MIO laughed evilly. She swung her cape and threw it into the air. With her Stand by her side, she sliced off the barrier, and hacked her way through the entire ice strings. She made it closer to Heather, and then grinned.

MIO boasted, "Now witness the POWER of The World! That's right. While time is stopped, you will not hear, see, or feel anything at all that befalls to you."

The World held her fist, as MIO laughed, "Steven Nevins said to spare you… WHY SHOULD I? **DIE!** "

 **SMASH!  
** The Stand punched through her gut, as MIO said, "She doesn't know that I killed her… nor does Steven Nevins… In a way, you're lucky. You don't think I'd spare your spouse, would I? You'll never know what truly happened… except that you're dying."

She turned to Michelle, and then smirked, and then decided to give her body a quick nudge, sending her flying.

Time resumed…  
 **BLAST!  
** The ice blasts missed! Heather gasped, as she was crying, "NO! THEY-!"

 **SMASH!  
** "AAAAAAAGH!" Heather was sent flying, with her stomach gashed open with blood, and sent hurtling down like a shooting star.

"HEATHER!" Michelle cried, viewing the action. "She went flying away, instantly! BUT HOW?"

 **CRASH!  
SPLOOOOOSH!  
**Heather crashed into a water tower, and water spilled out. And the rest was history. THAT was how Heather Dunn died.

* * *

Michelle kept swinging, as she growled, "Damn you, Heather! You sent me a message, and I read it loud and clear! YOUR DEATH WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! MIO WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

She said to herself, "But… But I have to tell the others… and I need a strategy, and quick!"

She continued to run, as MIO continued chasing her.

* * *

 ** _Gang Break!_**

 ** _MIO  
Alignment: Evil  
Pure Heart: Unsure  
Abilities: ?  
Destructiveness (Power): ?  
Speed: ?  
Range: ?  
Durability (Defense): ?  
Precision: ?  
Developmental Potential (Learning): ?_**

* * *

Meanwhile, near Giza, Steven & Mr. Nevins continued to kick, as their battle was starting. Nevins landed a swift Kung Fu kick to the chest, and another to waist. Steven countered it with a massive palm strike. He leapt over and landed a swift knee to the gut and a kick to the ribcage. Nevins dodged out, and was on one knee. Nevins began a one-two combo, and a fury of punches, but Steven swept him off his feet. Nevins fell, and Steven stomped down. Nevins rolled out of the way of the attack, and prepared a knee to the chest. Steven blocked the knee, and they traded blows, rapidly.

Farra said, watching on, "Whoa… Even match. These two are powerful… But it seems I cannot tell who will win."

Asahi said, as she felt worried, "It's not just Steven… Heather… She wants to see this, for answers. Instead, she's fighting MIO."

Farra said, "I know I asked her to come with, but she wouldn't. She chose to stay with Michelle. Mainly because of her issues with the vampire."

She sighed and remarked, "Still! We were supposed to oust The Authority, and we suddenly became allies! And all because of Stephanie McMahon, which that android took, as a gift from Matt Hardy! It's times like this I wish I knew where and when these AU mess-ups came from. It almost feels like 100 years. 150, tops!"

Asahi said, "Farra, you know, that was a stupid thing you said…"

As the blows were being traded, Asahi whispered, "Chazz…"

* * *

Back in Cairo, Michelle kept swinging off, trying to escape MIO, and to alert the others of MIO's Stand, _The World_ , and its wondrous time-stopping abilities.

"Her Stand stops time is one thing, but moving around during a time stop is a deadly combo! She's dangerous! We might not be able to defeat it!" She griped.

She leapt to another roof, and prepared to fight, "NO! _Panic_ is NOT in my vocabulary! I have to beat her, and soon! And if anyone can fight it, it's me!"

MIO and The World appeared from behind and landed a huge punch. But MIO halted, and did not hit her. Michelle smirked, "What's wrong? Scared, MIO? You're trying to hit me, are you?"

MIO dispersed and said, "Hmm… Curious that you would resort to devilish tactics. For example, using your Ty Ko Ky on Hermit Ghost, perhaps? When you used Hermit Ghost, you created some sort of high-voltage wraparound on your body, to prevent me from touching."

She glared, "Quite the clever scheme, old woman!"

Michelle growled, "Well, you're not the only one who is clever!"

Michelle, revealed her chest, showing that MIO was right. Her ropes of Hermit Ghost was wrapped around her entire upper body, and then smiled, "It's not a weight problem. THAT'S a fact! I may be wafer-thin, but my Hermit Ghost is my thick shell! You realized that you weren't supposed to touch me, while I am coated with Ty Ko Ky and Hamon! Smart but shrewd, I'll give you that!"

She let go of her shirt and said, "But Heather told me everything, before she died, and the truth about your Stand! MIO! Your Stand, The World, stops time! Even though time can freeze everything around you, there's a limit to it! It takes three or four seconds! My brother must have had the same abilities that you possess! Any longer inside that mansion, and he would've killed all of us, saving yourself the trouble of making your move!"

MIO smiled, "So, you know how The World works, huh? Very impressive."

Michelle growled, " _YOU_ should congratulate Heather! She was the one who figured it out! I won't let her death go in vain!"

MIO shouted, "SO WHAT? Am I supposed to care? How will you use that information against me? JUST WHAT CAN YOUR HAMON AND TY KO KY DO AGAINST _MY_ POWER? YOU WOULD BEST A JEWEL WOMAN LIKE ME?"

She ripped off most of her skin on her chest, showing four Power Cores. She smiled, as she said, "Even if you know I am a Jewel Woman, you'd destroy my Power Core… But I have four… of EVERY ability known to man!"

Michelle roared, glowing in a purple hue, "THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO SMASH THEM ALL! **_TY KO KY TECHNIQUE – HERMIT GHOST!_** "

MIO stepped back and prepared to strike, "IDIOT! I DON'T NEED TO KILL YOU, _WITH_ OR _WITHOUT_ GOING THROUGH YOUR TY KO KY!"

 **SMASH!  
** She used The World to smash the roof, near Michelle. She flew off, upon impact, and plummeted down to the streets. She used Hermit Ghost to latch on, stopping her fall. But she slipped off, and fell three feet on her butt. She moaned, "Ungh… Blasted little…"

She kneeled up and dusted herself off. A few people were watching, in a small café, nearby. One guy on the table, "Who's that minx in the street?"

The second guy said, "I've heard of _Rainin' Men_ , but never _Raining Old Geezers!_ "

A lady jeered, "She must be the tooth fairy~!"

Michelle growled, as she sensed MIO. She said, "Everyone, don't mind me… Just continue your merry ways. As you were, gentlemen."

A pudgy man cackled, "What? What the hell were you doing up on the roof? Grabbing some ass, or pretending to be Superman?"

Michelle noticed MIO, as she was watching from above. Michelle headed off, but stopped.

"Old hag!" Chazz was there, as Michelle was shocked.

He went forward, but she shouted, "PRINCETON! STAY BACK! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

MIO floated down, "Chazz Princeton… What good timing… But he's still not in my Stand's range… so Miss Nevins goes first!"

An orange-striped cat shrieked, when it noticed MIO. Michelle roared, "LISTEN TO ME, PRINCETON! MIO'S SECRET TO HER STAND! THE WORLD! IT'S TIME! HER STAND CAN STOP TI-!"

MIO raised her arms up and hollered, "ONCE MORE! **_THE WORLD!_** "

 **SHOOOOOOOOOOOP!  
** The entire area froze in place, with the patrons in the café ignoring the action. MIO, however, hovered down, and then smiled, "Interesting… At first, I can only stop time in a blink of an eye. But as time went on, as my neck started to heal, I'm able to use it for two seconds… then eventually three…"

 **SMASH!  
** She killed the cat with one punch, and its bloody parts spilled onto the men's food, as they were eating it. MIO walked over to a still Michelle, as she continued, "Now I'm up to _five_ seconds! Although it's strange that it's been coincidentally _five seconds_ since I stopped time, it is _indeed_ five seconds."

She knocked the arrogant man down, landing onto wayward people.

MIO reached Michelle, and said, "Eventually, I will reach _30 seconds_ … and soon I will be able to move in a minute… then ten minutes! AN HOUR! And soon enough, as long as I wish… It's quite thrilling. Soon, I will be able to stop time, infinitely and continuously, TO MY HEART'S CONTENT!"

She prepared a chop, but halted and said, "Oh… Right… I forget that even in your frozen state, you still have that makeshift Ty Ko Ky/Hamon vest. Oh, well…"

She walked to the table and said, "Your troublesome Ty Ko Ky, trained by Queen Tia, have been a nuisance to me, ever since we met. In fact, around thousands of years ago, it was a weakness to best me with. But now, it's even powerless against The World! If Touka were alive today, she'd figure me out… But you annoying insects had to step in, and challenge me! You and your pack of heroes were just a concern… But thanks to The World, you are all a removal of my irritation."

She held up a steak knife and smirked. She prepared to fire, as she shrieked, " **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

She threw the knife towards Michelle's neck, aimed for her Adam's apple. It halted near the neck, as MIO boasted, "Michelle Nevins, daughter of Clifton! This is your finality!"

She turned to Chazz and smirked. She held up one finger, and said, "One… second left…"

She grinned, as she balled up her fist, "Zero."

 **STAB!  
** Michelle is stabbed into the neck, after time restarted. Chazz gasped, "OLD HAG!"

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Peter found Heather's body, in the destroyed water tower. He then growled, as his Phantoms were prying her out. He then said, "MIO… How did this happen?"

She was pulled out, but her dead body landed faced down onto the roof. He felt her pulse, and then growled, "She's dead. I can't believe this… First, Mizuki… then Rook and Yoko… now Heather…"

He seethed, but then noticed a pink object in her pocket. He pulled it out and saw it. It was a pink diamond.

"Huh? The Power Core that started it all!" He gasped, "This pink Power Core… How did Heather abscond with it?"

 _Before the car chase, as they were driving, Michelle gave Heather the pink Power Core, as Michelle said, "Here… For good luck…"_

 _Heather asked, "Yui's Power Core? I can't-."_

 _"This was the cause of this adventure… and I want you to hold it for me… I would need it, but I can't. During our travels, a voice told me to give it to you. So, keep it with you."_

 _Heather nodded, and placed the Power Core in her pocket. She then smiled, "Thanks… I love pink…"_

Peter sighed in disgust, "Gimme a break… Heather still never got used to her pink fetish…"

He bowed his head, and then placed the gem into her hand. He then said, "Rest easy, man. I got this…"

He dashed off into the shadows, as he was furious, snorting out black miasma, "MIO! I swear… when I find you… You're finished!"

 **XXXXX**

Michelle dropped down to the ground. As for the patrons in the bar, the men were eating, ignoring the fact they're eating a dead cat. And some were mildly injured, unaware of the injuries.

Chazz growled, as he witness Michelle dying. She croaked, "Chazz… Run away… … Don't go near her…"

She whispered, "Prince… ton… Please… You're… no match… for her… power… She's… invincible…"

She collapsed and made a death rattle. Michelle Nevins is dead… _again_.

MIO smiled, "So, the second time that Michelle died? How historic… Yamabuki is nearby, likewise Giese. But I'll deal with them, later!"

She pointed at Chazz and said, "Now, Chazz Princeton, it's _your_ turn!"

Chazz snarled, "You asshole… MIO!"

He walked forward, as MIO said, "You still want to fight? You're a fool. Despite that Michelle Nevins died, after learning about my Stand's secrets, she was nothing but a desperate old lady. No better than a student rushing to complete a final exam on time, before it's too late! Surely her pathetic pleas were warranted a bit of consideration!"

Chazz said, "I only need to come closer, to smack your sorry ass!"

MIO laughed, "You would? Okay then, by all means… Come as close as you like!"

They walked towards each other, as Chazz used Ojama Star to strike MIO. But MIO blocked it, and he gets hit in left leg. MIO said, "Too slow! My Stand, The World, is the ULTIMATE Stand! Spirit Callers tremble before its might! Even if you know that it stops time, yes, that's the secret to my Stand, its speed and power _far exceeds_ your pitiful Ojama Star! I already told you what it does, but I am deeply saying that you're powerless against me!"

Chazz asked, "So… powerful and precise, as Ojama Star?"

MIO said, "If I want to be honest, I wanted to find out how powerful The World is, compared to ANY of your inferior Spirit Callers, let alone _your_ Spirit Caller. My student, Steven Nevins, also wields The World, in Spirit Caller form. And yet his is the strongest Spirit Caller, equal to my Stand! However, that's no longer necessary to me."

Chazz asked, "Find out what? You barely grazed my leg. Didn't feel a thing. Though, I guess you tore a hole in my wallet, ruining my pants."

MIO grumbled, "For the life of me, why couldn't you goody-goodies concede in defeat? You are so stubborn. I suppose I should humor you in what more you are capable of. Let our comparison resume."

She unleashed The World. She landed a barrage of punches to Chazz's Ojama Star, but he blocked it. He landed a swift kick barrage to her, and they clashed. Ojama Star landed a swift right, nicking onto the Stand. MIO's face is mildly cut, as she said, "Impressive. Let's see whose rush is faster." And then healed her wound, easily.

They both landed a barrage of punches at each other.  
" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** "  
" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** "

The melee continued on, as they were evenly matched, but Chazz was struggling. MIO laughed, "It seems The World is more precise and powerful than this ridiculous beast! You've shown me enough! So there's nothing left to do but end this, for good! The time has come! Using the power of my Stand, I shall reduce you ALL into oblivion!"

She waved her arms out, "NOW! **_The World… WILL STOP TIME ITSELF!_** "

She stopped time, as Chazz remained in place. MIO approached him and said, "The Gang, the pathetic flies as they are, are close to being eradicated. You, however, shall join them. To the greatest challenge I ever faced… who dared to interfere in my plans of destiny… I bid you farewell."

She lunged at Chazz's body, with a deadly chop, but…  
Peter's Phantom appeared in front of her, as she halted, "Huh?"

The Phantom spoke, "No more time."

It negated the Time Stop, as Peter appeared from behind her. His Phantom vanished, as black smoke appeared around MIO. She whispered, "This… this aura… The giant man… His aura, coated with dark shadows and miasma! What's going on? He shouldn't move in this range! How did he get here?"

He said, "So… The World is like Darkness Devil, too, huh?"

MIO gasped, "AAGH! YOU!"

She thought, "Wait… Did he say… Ojama Star and Darkness Devil… they're the same as The World? Are they the same _type_ of Stand?"

She growled, "Damn it! Did you see me, or was that a subconscious trick, played by your dark mind?"

Peter unleashed Darkness Devil, "Princeton! Save your strength! THIS IS FOR HEATHER!"

He landed a swift barrage of punches on MIO, but The World blocked the attack. Chazz said, "Amazing… Darkness Devil is precise and powerful, too. But his speed is low."

MIO stepped back, and said, "Hmph! It seems Princeton's not the only one to be precise."

Peter asked, "What, me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

MIO growled, "This man… Can he see me? Or is it possible that his body moved from the subconscious mind?"

She seethed, as he said, "Look, for the record, I don't think it's YOUR business… but I don't care what you say. You bore me, MIO."

He then glared at her, "You did it to Heather _and_ Michelle… much as what you did to Rook & Yoko… Moreover, I'll never forgive you for hurting my Mizuki!"

MIO smiled, "Is that right? Answer me this… Did you see me?"

He said nothing, as MIO barked, "I won't repeat myself! Did you see me, when I stopped time? I'm asking you if you have followed my movements!"

Peter smirked, "What's to say?"

He and Chazz jetted off, as MIO roared, chasing after them, "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, YOU TWO! IT'S MAKES NO DIFFERENCE IF YOU DID OR DID NOT SEE ME! If you can use the ability to stop time, like The World… THEN SHOW ME! I WANT TO SEE JUST HOW MUCH WE HAVE IN COMMON!"

MIO continued to chase Peter & Chazz. She was curious about how Peter intervened and moved, while MIO performed her Time Stop. Will she be able to catch up to them?

* * *

Back in Giza, Mr. Nevins panted a bit, as he moaned, "He's good… but not good enough. Too much damage… But I have to do something, before it gets ever worse off."

Steven called, "Had enough?"

Mr. Nevins said, "You're rather trifle. But you wouldn't dare stop me, boy!"

Steven smirked, "Pick a spot. That's where you will be buried, along with your Choujin Lifestyle."

Then, he held up his right hand and said, "Steven Cooke… I believe I have a surprise for you…"

His aura brimmed in crimson red, as Steven gasped, "NO TRICKS!"

Farra asked, "What is he doing?"

Mr. Nevins boomed, "THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS RING IS 50 FEET WIDE!"

A figure appeared from behind him, as he bellowed, " ** _Choujin Kung Fu – Forbidden Technique! THE! WORLD!_** "

His aura burst out a huge wave of red. What could it mean? Is it the same powers as does MIO?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	129. Episode 41 Chapter 3

At Giza, Mr. Nevins panted a bit, after an onslaught of power against Steven Cooke, as he moaned, "He's good… but not good enough. Too much damage… But I have to do something, before it gets ever worse off."

Steven called, "Had enough?"

Mr. Nevins said, "You're rather trifling. But you wouldn't dare stop me, boy!"

Steven smirked, "Pick a spot. That's where you will be buried, along with your Choujin Lifestyle."

Then, he held up his right hand and said, "Steven Cooke… I believe I have a surprise for you…"

His aura brimmed in crimson red, as Steven gasped, "NO TRICKS!"

Farra asked, "What is he doing?"

Mr. Nevins boomed, "THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS RING IS 50 FEET WIDE!"

A figure appeared from behind him, as he bellowed, " ** _Choujin Kung Fu – Forbidden Technique! THE! WORLD!_** "

His aura burst out a huge wave of red. What could it mean? Is it the same powers as does MIO?

Farra cried, "HUH? STEVEN, LOOK Ooooooooooo-!"

Apparently, yes. Steven Nevins can halt time, as well! Everyone and everything halted, as Mr. Nevins walked past Steven. He then said, "Not bad, boy… MIO's The World is stronger, compared to mine, but with raw power I possess, I'm harness this power… AND MAKE IT MY OWN!"

He landed a palm strike to his back, and turned away. He called "Time starts again!"

Time resumed. Farra cried, "…ooOUT!" then gasped, "Huh?"

 **POW!  
** Steven felt the attack, and then landed onto the ground, near the center. Asahi whispered, "Whoa… How did he do that?"

Farra replied, "Steven Nevins… He… He was all the way there, and then-?"

She figured it out, "No… That's… _The World_!"

Asahi cried, "WHAT? STEVEN NEVINS USES THE WORLD, TOO?"

His Spirit Caller emerged, as Mr. Nevins laughed, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" It was a chrome-like cheetahman with a platinum gi. Its aura was coated red. Asahi gasped, "Oh, my…"

Farra snorted, "How _Action 52_ …"

Steven groaned, "Damn… How… did he-?"

Mr. Nevins smiled, "Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible. But it's powerless against _The World_! THIS is my Spirit Caller, and it has the same strength as my own!"

The World roared in a war cry, as Mr. Nevins prepared to fight, "Now, Steven Cooke, 2-on-1 isn't fair, but the Cheetahman is strong! Time to suffer, A-Fist! You have not what it takes to defeat me, boy!"

Farra said, "No… It's not two-on-one… Steven Nevins's Spirit Caller is a part of him. Even if it's outnumbered odds for Steven Cooke, it's a soul's manifestation from within. Steven Cooke, far as I can tell, has NO Spirit Caller or Stand. He doesn't need one!"

Asahi cried, "OF COURSE, HE DOES! It's the only way he'll win! Steven Nevins has a Spirit Caller! And Spirits defeat other Spirits! Divine Moon! He has to unleash it!"

Steven kneeled up and said, "Me without a Stand… Ugh… You got me, pal… But I won't go down, that easily…"

He flexed himself and prepared, "Now… It's my turn! **_DIVINE MOON!_** "

His aura turned blue, and he roared in a huge cry, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His shirt burst out, ripping to shreds, as his chest muscles expanded. He then said, posing towards Mr. Nevins, "If so powerful you are, Tiger King… Show me where the core is…"

Mr. Nevins prepared, as they resumed fighting. They rushed at each other, and slammed their fists together. Steven landed a huge axe kick, but Mr. Nevins vanished.

"HEY, STUPID! BEHIND YOU!"  
 **PUNT!  
** He appeared from behind and punted him in the back. He skidded onto the ground, one his hands and knees. He raced back forward, and landed a swift kicking barrage. Mr. Nevins took most of the attack. Steven kept punching, but Mr. Nevins avoided it.

 _(70s music plays)  
(Singer): Swung on and he missed!  
Steven Nevins won't give no shit!  
OH! That deadly instant kill fists, to the eyes!_

 _A kick down, and he moved!  
Knocked him down, he got nothin' to prove!  
Steven Nevins!_

 _OOH! Steven Cooke isn't giving up,  
grabbed the wrist!  
Break his arm!  
He 'bout to do him wrong._

 _Punches clashed back,  
thinking a plan  
Those Gang Girls watching, concerned, OH LORD!_

He used The World again, and appeared to the right of Steven. He landed a Kung Fu punch, to the side of the head, and Steven fell down.

 _Time stop sneak attack, holy shit!_

He kneeled up and thought, "Damn it… This guy… uses his Spirit Caller to outwit me? Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible… but his strength is second-to-none."

The showdown continues, as Steven Cooke was losing this battle.

Mr. Nevins felt something, as he thought, "He's gotten good. He managed to get me where it hurts. But he may know something that I possess… MIO, she learns how to stop time… as does myself. I remember, six months ago, when Enyama trained me, in MIO's absence. That was the day I could stop time."

* * *

Weeks ago, inside the mansion, Nimrod aimed a shotgun at Mr. Nevins's body, as he was testing his Spirit Caller.

He narrated " _To test my speed and power, I ordered my servant to fire a shotgun at me, point blank, at my back. Firearms I can easily dodge, but never swat away easily_."

He called, "Fire away!"

Nimrod fired, as he narrated, "… _but in an instant, it appeared as though the world stopped moving…_ "

His Spirit Caller emerged, and the shotgun pellets halted in front of it.

" _My first thought was it was just an illusion. Whether you are a trained boxer during a fight, of someone faced with a harrowing situation, you will experience each moment during that time, as so if it were several seconds. But I assume that was the case.  
But I wasn't imagining things, however. My Spirit Caller was still able to move, allowing it to easily avoid the suspended pellets._"

The Spirit Caller moved out of the way, and grabbed one of the pellets, " _And in such surprise, my Spirit Caller avoided the pellets… and moreover, it grabbed one of them. This is NO illusion!_ "

Enyama roared, "Lord Nevins! I am certain that you will master this ability to control time, much as Lord MIO has! You must truly believe in your ability to stop time! It must come as naturally as breathing. Despite that you are excellently trained as a Kung Fu master, your body is Zen, and worthy of the power to stop time. You must reach the point to where it comes completely natural. Only then, you will experience this power, naturally towards you!"

She grinned, "…and then… Oh, yes…"

She cheered and cackled, "YOU ARE THE _TRUE_ EMPEROR OF THIS WORLD! CONTROLLING TIME COMES NATURAL TO YOU! AHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAA!"

 **XXXXX**

 _After that, eventually, the cogs of time and The World engaged towards one another. It felt as though as light flowed into my body. Never had I experienced such power. Such a magnificent feeling!_

* * *

Steven Nevins bellowed, "I, Steven Nevins, am destined to be able to surpass ALL lifeforms on this planet, including Spirits and Stands! Although, right now, I can only stop time for only three seconds, mine and MIO's power will grow stronger! And the time limit will extend, by the day!"

He stared at Steven Cooke and said, "And you, dear A-Fist… SHOW ME IF YOU CAN PROVE ME WRONG!"

He charged at him, as Steven barked, "FINE!"

He landed a swift punt to the stomach. He gagged, as Steven said, "Too slow, old man…"

 **POW!  
** He landed a swift punch, and then a barrage of left kicks. And then he landed a roundhouse to the skull. Mr. Nevins dropped to one knee, and then moaned, "Grah! This guy… He's got me cornered. I will not stand for this…"

He ran at him, as the fight progressed.

* * *

 ** _Episode 41: MIO's World (Part 3)  
Chapter 3: The Fall of The World!  
Peter & Chazz's Ultimate Plan!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, MIO continued the chase, as she growled, "You two are dead!"

She roared, " ** _THE WORLD! Grind to a HALT!_** "

Time halted again, as she went closer to Peter. She noticed something on his wrist, as his hands nudged. She then looked at her right arm, and figured it out. She cackled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She pulled out a magnetic button from one of her bracelets, and then chuckled, "You had me going, did you? A MAGNET? FOR SERIOUSLY? You make it act like that it was all to bluff me! Well, I am not stupid…"

She placed the magnet onto his wrist and added, "You managed to deceive me, but… you've proven to be as clever as you are…"

She flew off, and hovered towards Peter like a missile, "HOWEVER! In spite that useful trick, it proves one thing! YOU CANNOT STOP TIME, AT ALL! NICE TRY, BUT ONLY I CAN STOP TIME! You're incapable of moving, while I am free to move at will, when time has stopped! All I did was burn off a few seconds of your life! THIS ENDS NOW! DIE, PETER GIESE!"

She launched a huge right hook towards Peter's waist, but Darkness Devil appeared and launched a punch of his own.  
" **ORAAAAAAAAA!** " Devil pierced onto The World's stomach. MIO spouted blood from her mouth, as she was badly hurt.

"WHAT?" MIO cried, "The magnets… They were… They were a diversion!"

Peter moved a bit, as she thought, "No… He _can_ move! He tricked me! …although, he was able to move for a brief moment… and I thought because he wouldn't! Damn it! It was all a trap to lure me in, and I fell for it!"

She snarled, "OF ALL PEOPLE, OF THIS BUNCH OF LOWLY MAGGOTS, OF THIS USELESS TROUPE OF HUMANITY! HIM! OF ALL PEOPLE! HE HAD THE GALL TO EVADE THE WORLD OF STOPPED TIME! **IT'S INFURIATING!** "

MIO was sent flying, as she plummeted into a huge glass window. She was mildly cut with shards of glass. Peter hung on, and said, "PHEW! I managed to move, but not for long. So… I think I figured it out… but it's not much…"

Chazz sighed, "Good grief… Fatass! If you're done hanging around, give ME MIO!"

Peter said, as he was hanging onto a huge sign, "Go on ahead. I'll meet you in a bit!"

MIO's body was laid down, with her left leg severed. She sat up and groaned, "Ungh… You! Woman!"

She told the female clerk and pointed at her limb, "Fetch my leg to me… Please, make haste! DO AS I COMMAND! Act as though you are a flight attendant, bringing it to me, as you would serve caviar and drink to a First Class passenger! I'm serious!"

Chazz appeared, and then kicked her leg towards her. He said, "Guess if I don't go for your head, my attacks won't do shit to you."

He used his healing powers to mend MIO's leg. He then said, "I can't fight you with one leg. That was just your leg. It's unfair to fight a one-legged woman in an ass-kicking contest."

MIO said, "But you dare strike a woman… namely me…"

MIO was latched onto the female clerk, with her right hand. The clerk was dead, with puncture marks on her neck, and her eyes rolled up. Chazz said, "I take it that you're neither woman nor man. Just a demon from hell. The downside of it is that I healed your strength. But it doesn't do you good, now that we get your score."

MIO threw the woman's corpse down, and vanished. She appeared behind Chazz, and was atop of a street sign. MIO said, "Your eyes followed me, which means you can see every single move. I, MIO, will to make you, Chazz Princeton, and the rest of your friends, perish!"

Chazz said, as he was annoyed, "Thanks for that. Nervous, baby doll?"

MIO continued, "Not at all. Heather gave you the advantage. Because you learned about my secret to my Stand, it allowed you time to figure it out, so that you could make your move, while time stopped, and thus invade my world."

She vanished, and was atop a roof, "But now, I want to know… How long are you planning on staying within The World, and start to move within my stopped time? Two seconds? Three? Or maybe five seconds, and pretend that you cannot?"

Chazz thought, "This is bad… The Big One can move in an instant. But having to go through time… I have to learn how to move, like his Spirit. My Ojama Star is not powerful enough, like Steven or Fatass… but for now, I'll try."

MIO said, "If I were to guess, the Giese fellow can only move for an instant. However, since he managed to invade my time stopped world, I will no longer underestimate him, by coming closer. In spite of this, I _still_ have the advantage!"

She shouted, "PRINCETON! YOUR DEFEAT WILL COME TO BEING, REGARDLESS OF HOW LONG _YOU_ ARE CAPABLE OF MOVING, WHILE TIME HAS STOPPED!"

She held up silver daggers in each hand, and said, "You look rather pale, Princeton! The sight of these knives alone would make you realized that Michelle Nevins's fate is about to exist onto you!"

Chazz snarled, "Asshole! Is she out of her mind?"

He leapt at her, but MIO cried, "HAH! There is NO escape! **_THE WORLD!_** "

Time paused, as MIO floated up to Chazz, armed with daggers. She shouted, "Five seconds left!"

She threw the blades, and they halted by his body. She stated, "Time will start again soon. But once it does, do you think this Ojama Star will be able to deflect ALL of these daggers at once? If I were a betting woman, I believe that is a one-in-a-million chance it works."

She kept throwing, and cried, "FOUR SECONDS!  
Bear witness your own demise! It must be truly terrifying! Only THREE seconds remain!"

 **SMASH! SMASH!  
** Chazz's Ojama Star somehow moved, knocking back a couple knives. MIO said, as he stopped, "Only two seconds left… Is that your best you got? That proves you're more inept than me… and I'm far experienced."

She stepped back, as she said, "One second left… … … … Zero…"

The knives zoomed forward, but Ojama Star deflected them all!  
" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** "

 **STAB!  
** However, a few landed onto his shoulders and chest. MIO said, "Almost… but one more… for good measure! One can never be too careful."

She threw an extra dagger, right into his head. Chazz plummeted down to the ground, into the concrete. MIO smirked, "Now to be perfectly honest, I expected much from you… the guy that almost bested me. He heals my leg, which results in his downfall."

Chazz was lying on the ground, motionless and with knives in his body. His eyes opened, as he grumbled, "Good grief… That bitch owes me a new coat. I paid good money for it."

He looked in his clothes, as he seemed fine. He said, as his shirt had a book inside, "I knew MIO would try something like that, with those knives. So I stuffed my shirt and old magazines, as a makeshift armor."

He brushed off the knife in his head, and said, "But she actually missed my skull. I never expected her to be so callous. If I have any hope of getting out of this alive, I need to wait for my chance to strike. Fatass and Ninja Girl… They're somewhere around here… If I don't find a way to smash her skull in, I'm done for."

He played dead, as MIO grabbed a street sign. She said, "Nobody can heal you now… DIE!"

She raised her sign high and prepared to swung down. As she went closer, knives appeared from out of nowhere.

 **STAB!  
** MIO screamed, as she was stabbed in the back, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

They were kunai knives! And they were thrown by Yamabuki. She shouted, "BURN IN HELL, MIO!"

He gasped, "YAMABUKI!"

She stabbed Chariot's onto MIO's head. Time suddenly stopped, as she felt the jab. She groaned, "Time has stopped…"

She pulled herself out of the katana, and moaned, "Yamabuki… She had to intervene?"

She tapped onto her chest, and said, "And now time will resume!"

Time resumed, as Yamabuki was sent flying into the brick wall. She dropped down, as MIO said, "Useless ninja! A little more accuracy and force, you could've severed my brain from my body, with your katana, resulting in stopping my regeneration ability!"

Yamabuki groaned, "Damn… bitch! It's impossible!" and then collapsed in pain.

MIO held the street sign up and roared, "THE MIGHTY MIO WILL NEVER SUCCUMB TO SNEAK ATTACKS! WHEN WILL YOU ALL ACCEPT THAT YOU CANNOT KILL ME? You're ALL pawns, destined to be put in check! YOUR death will bring an end to you! As for this band of pathetic Egyptian Tour Guides, once I am done with you, and Steven Nevins done with the rest, The Gang is wiped out completely!"

MIO went closer, as Chazz thought, "No… She's going after Yamabuki? I played dead, to trick her into killing me… but Yamabuki… I need to act fast! Where's the other guy?"

MIO prepared to swing, as she cried, "GOODBYE, YAMABUKI!"

She stopped, as Chazz's hand twitched. She dashed off and sat on a small pillar. She thought, as she was curious, "Huh? What was that, just now? Princeton isn't dead? Hmmm… No… He's still breathing, I see… That means I can kill him instantly. But still… I can't go near him…"

Guns were aimed at her head, as the police appeared. One policeman shouted, "Hands in the air! Don't move!"

MIO stayed still, as she smirked, "That'll work…"

The police aimed their guns and prepared to fire, but MIO vanished, appearing between them. MIO chuckled, "Hi, boys~!"

 **WHAM!  
** She smashed the face of the first officer, as she said to the second one, "Excellent timing, officer. If you want to shoot someone, shoot _this_ guy."

She pointed at Chazz and said, "Shoot his leg, torso, or anywhere."

The policeman growled, "NO! You're under arrest for assaulting an officer!"

MIO smirked, "But officer… I didn't hit you…"  
 **STAB!  
** "Yet."

She stabbed the policeman in the neck, and then controlled him. He forcefully fired his gun, and shot at his coat, missing his skin. MIO, not impressed, released the officer, and he fell dead. She sighed, "Perhaps I was imagining things. Sort of a post-death spasm."

She did shoot him, right into the kidneys. But Ojama Star, as fast as it is, caught the bullet, before hitting his organs.

"Clever bitch… At least she's focused on me, instead of Yamabuki. But now… I have to stall, before the Big Guy shows up."

MIO heard something, and approached Chazz, "Hmm… I hear breathing… What was it? Maybe his heartbeat…"

Chazz used Ojama Star to stop his heart, for the moment, as Chazz groaned, "She cannot know I am alive… If I black out, she'll not hear it. Feigning death will be useful with my Ojama Star."

MIO felt the ground and sighed, "Nope. Surely he's dead. Damn it…"

She approached him and roared, "WELL THEN! I guess I can cut off his head then, just to be sure! That's not a problem, is it?"

She held up the sign like an ax, and then said, "Surely this will be perfect, Princeton!"

Ojama Star restarted his heart, as MIO swung down. Ojama Star suddenly appeared, as MIO shrieked, "WHAT?"

Chazz sat up, as MIO cried, "HE WAS FAKING IT! I KNEW IT!"

Ojama Star landed a swift punch, but MIO cried, " ** _THE WORLD! TIME ST-!_** "

But she was smashed in the skull, as Chazz said, "Don't even think about it, MIO! All I did was smash your fucking brains open. I'm not healing that wound, this time! The Gang wants you dead, bitch!"

MIO cried, as her skull was smashed, "Im… Impossible!"

Ojama Star finished the punch, sending MIO flying into the streets. She crashed onto the concrete, and was badly hurt. Chazz thought, "Finally… But the Old Hag said that MIO survived underwater for years… at the bottom of the ocean, like it took over a century. She could be alive. I cannot relax just yet."

Yamabuki was coming to, as she groaned, "Did… you get her?"

He said, "Not quite. Your injuries…"

She called, "Never mind me! Now's your chance… avenge the deaths of Rookie and Yoko!"

Chazz snarled, "I haven't forgotten… Bitch killed Heather and the Old Hag…"

Yamabuki was pinned down, as she coughed, "Ugh… Bastard. Now I cannot move anymore… How pathetic…"

He said, "I'll treat to you later. I think I'm getting the hang of Ojama Star's abilities."

Yamabuki giggled, "Yeah… You do that, fam…"

He then removed some of the knives and said, "Just wait here. It won't take long…"

MIO was on the ground, as she was holding her head, "I… should kill you… where you St-, aaagh!"

She dropped to the ground, gushing out blood from her head. She groaned, as her legs were badly hurt, "What the hell? My legs… No… They cannot move… I can't even stand! MY HEAD IS ACHING! HOW COULD I, MIO, SUFFER SUCH DAMAGE SUCH AS THIS? He damaged my head, all to suffer my legs going numb. I have to react, fast… He's going to hurt me! He actually damaged me like that! Shit, shit, shit! What now? I am the pinnacle of perfection! How could I lose to such a greenhorn?"

Chazz dusted himself off, as he said, "Now…"

He doused MIO in a liquid, as he continued, "…you'll be easier to track, now that you're coated with gasoline. I feel bad for kicking a girl when she's down… but with you, I don't give a shit! You killed a few of my friends, along the way, even innocent bystanders. Rook, Heather, the cat… and even the Old Hag; Yamabuki, Cassandra, and Mundy were victims, and they cannot continue… thanks to you! So I really don't feel bad! So don't expect any mercy."

He held up a lighter and said, "Now, burn…"

MIO laughed, as she was holding onto the stairs. She moaned, as she was cackling evilly.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HAAAAAAAAAAA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

MIO laughed louder and louder. She then roared out, " **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

ALL four of her Power Cores flashed, at the same time, ripping most of her skin on her chest off. She hollered at the top of her lungs, " ** _COME FORTH! THE WORRRRRRRRRRLD!_** "

Time began to halt. Chazz tried to run after her, but he stopped after one second. MIO crawled to a car that was driving off, and then moaned, "That place…"

She reached for the car, and grabbed onto the bumper, "Time… … …starts again, as usual!"

Time resumed, as she was driving off. Chazz growled, as he said, "Good grief… Not again."

He held up a knife he pulled out of his body, "Using her ears, she was able to sense nearby cars coming this way… Clever, but… Bitch thinks she can run away to heal… THINK AGAIN!"

He threw the knife in huge speed, and it landed onto the car's tire, missing MIO. She gasped, and suddenly let go, dropping to the street, rolling down and mashing up her entire body, in gashes and scars. MIO's clothes were also ruined, as she was helpless on the ground. She moaned, "No… That place I must go to…"

She went to a manhole and opened it. But Peter suddenly returned, as he grinned, "Hey, MIO, you forgot about me? No escape for the deadly catches."

He emerged from the manhole and said, in a black aura, covered in darkness, "Death awaits… MIO, this is over for you. You're done! Time to accept it!"

MIO stood up and roared, "NO! **_YOU'RE DONE! THE WOR-!_** "

 **POW!  
** " **ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " He landed a huge barrage of dark punches at MIO, tearing her clothes off, leaving only her black blouse and pants. MIO was sent flying, as he smiled, "Done and done…"

MIO roared, as she was flying, "YOU FELL FOR IT, YOU DUMB IDIOT! ONCE AGAIN, MY GENIUS LEADS TO MY VICTORY! DOES THIS STREET LOOK FAMILIAR TO YOU? OR IF YOU'RE JUST A STUPID TOURIST, **DO ALL STREETS LOOK THE SAME?!** "

Peter asked, "Huh? What?"

 **CRASH!  
** She landed onto the street, producing a huge smokescreen. He looked around, as he thought, "Eh, what was he talking about?"

He gasped, "Wait… The café… That was-? It can't be! What have I done?"

He snarled, "BASTARD! SHE WOULDN'T!"

The smoke cleared, after MIO landed, as her lips turned blue and her hair wavy and black. She hissed, "You've failed… You see, my intention was to go to that place… The place where lies the body of Michelle Nevins… and now her blood is mine!"

She jabbed her fingers into her body, and sucked out a portion of blood from her neck, healing her wounds. Peter snarled, "Damn you… MIO! YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

 ** _Gang Break!_**

 ** _MIO (updated)  
Alignment: Evil  
Pure Heart: Unsure  
Abilities: Time Stop, Precise Strikes, Empowered Strength, Vampiric Powers  
Destructiveness: A  
Speed: A  
Range: C  
Durability: A  
Precision: B  
Developmental Potential: B_**

* * *

Back in Giza, Steven and Mr. Nevins continued to brawl, but Mr. Nevins called, as he was punching, "GIVE UP! You're no match for me!"

They traded blows, as Steven stepped back. He launched a huge kick to his waist, and then Mr. Nevins blocked his assault. Then he smirked, and used The World. Time stopped, and then leapt backwards, heading behind him. He then said, "Checkmate! This is how I bested Saya Kisaragi, in battle! Never saw it coming!"

He landed a brutal left punch to the spine, and said, "Time starts again!"

Time resumed, but…  
 **POW!  
** Steven avoided the strike and landed a swift kick to the face. He then roared, punching in rapid-fire punches, "AHHHHHHHHHH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And one final blow, he lands a huge stomach punch to his solar plexus. Steven lands a huge knee to the face, and roared, "AAAAAAAAGH!"

Farra cheered, "AWESOME!"

Mr. Nevins stumbled back, and hollered, "You damned fool!"

He rushed at him, and Steven avoided it. He used his Time Stop, and saw that he was about to go behind him. He turned around, and then restarted time, but he was stomped in the head, by Steven's axe kick. He dropped down, as Steven said, "Good… I managed to figure out his quick speed… He uses The World as a handicap for predictions… But whatever his secret is… It's plenty to understand."

Mr. Nevins groaned, "This… proves… nothing…"

He snarled, "How? How could he have known about The World's power? I have to think fast… This boy, he's learning the ropes… But… It looks like I'll have to resort to going all-out…"

He called out, "You're a quick learner, Cooke! But it appears that it'll be all for naught!"

Asahi said, "What is he planning? I don't like this."

Farra said, "I thought for sure that Steven Cooke got him. But no mere human would wound a god, like Mr. Nevins."

She replied, "The way he reacted, after split-second movement, Steven Cooke's eyes were locked onto the man. He's using The World Spirit Caller to teleport. Or, it could be something else. But what? If Steven doesn't figure it out, he's not going to stop his Spirit Caller. This is a man that was once an arrogant prick, until heartache and heartbreak changed him into what he is today! Steven Cooke isn't faltering to anyone, not even against a man he once idolizes. Steven Cooke's a tool for justice! Steven Nevins, he may be righteous, but right now, he's the opposite! He doesn't care what happens. Deep down in his heart, I know this… His family is his main focus… and he's hiding his true self, to make sure that he stays emotionless and cold."

Steven Nevins stepped back and said, "You're cocky, I'll give you that. But knowing my full potential, I'm going to make sure that this mistake will NOT happen again!"

He thought, as he felt worried, "It's possible that I can counter his attacks… But how can he fight back, if I can outsmart him? He's too tricky…"

Asahi said, "Come on, Steven, I hope you got a plan…"

Steven posed, as Mr. Nevins said, "You're pretty excellent, Cooke. But I think I had my fill of strength. Why not we go all-out, and test our strengths?"

He charged at him and roared, "I GO FIRST!"

He landed rapid punches and roared, " **SUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEYSUEY!** "

Steven blocked his barrage, and countered with his own barrage, " **AAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** "

They continued punching, as Farra thought, "Evenly matched! Steven's Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken… is even with Mr. Nevins's _own_ barrage of fists!"

Asahi shivered, "But his fury of flurries… It's overpowering Steven Cooke's offense… Steven Nevins is using his own full strength!"

Mr. Nevins had him cornered, and then continued on, "NOW! BURY IN THE DIRT, A-FIST COOKE!"

 **SLAM!  
** Steven was slammed down by a right hook, and fell to the floor. Mr. Nevins dusted himself off, as he posed in a Kung Fu stance, "Choujin Kung Fu can even overpower the art of Hokuto Shin Ken! Not even The World would be outwitted and outmatched by my awesome strength!"

Steven kneeled up, and then growled, "That bastard… He MOCKS ME?"

He roared and charged onto Mr. Nevins. They exchanged punches, but Steven Cooke's rage was able to slam his fist into his chin. He groaned, as he started to pant, "The one thing I will not be… is just like you, a heartless old man who cares only of his own strength! I will not kill you, but if you push my buttons once more, Steven Cooke won't hesitate to commit such a murder on you, old fool!"

Mr. Nevins asked, "You _won't_ , or _can't_? Either or? Huh? I see friendship is all that matters."

Steven yelled, "I don't care about this fight! What about your family? Are you going to let your wife, Heather, die, from your master's hand?"

"Why do I care? My wife is precious to me! MIO promised me that she wouldn't hurt her. That is all."

"And what happens if she _is_ dead? Then what? If by some chance, Heather is dead, what is next for you? If MIO kills her, then what? You're going to walk away from it? You're going to ignore her death and be a griefless widow? IS THAT IT?"

"You shut your mouth about my family! My father is dead, because of MIO! I swore allegiance to be stronger, and to be over my sister, who is my equal! I DO NOT CARE IF MY WIFE DIES OR NOT! BUT I DON'T WANT HER TO SUFFER, ANY FURTHER!"

Farra said, in worry, "He does care. It's almost like he's on MIO's side, just for Heather's safety…"

Asahi looked on, "Wait… If Steven Nevins is on MIO's side, he should have a gem on his chest…"

"Huh?"

"Look at his bare chest and abs. See? He has NO Power Core."

"But… He's aligned with MIO, and he's not embedded with MIO's lusty gems!"

Mr. Nevins, earlier, crushed his red Power Core, not needing it. And he also promised that if Heather or his daughters die in MIO's hands, he will not be held responsible for killing MIO. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that MIO broke his promise, and slewed his wife.

He concluded, "Even if she did break her promise, I wouldn't hold it against me. If she is after lustful gain and destruction of the world, I won't hold back! I trust her with my life!"

He pointed at him and shouted, "SO, DON'T YOU **DARE** BRING HEATHER IN THIS!"

Steven yelled, "WHY SHOULD I? YOUR WIFE IS YOUR ONLY RAY OF HOPE, AND YOU'RE THROWING IT AWAY! YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THROUGH TO YOUR TRAINING! YOU THREW IT AWAY! YOU LOST ALL OF YOUR LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP YOURSELF, WHEN YOU SIDED WITH THE VAMPIRE! DON'T YOU GET IT? SHE KILLED STEPHANIE MCMAHON! SHE HAS HER BODY! AND SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! THIS IS NOT FOR THE FANS OR FAMILY! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE! **HUMANITY'S FUTURE IS ON THE LINE!** "

Steven Nevins glared at him and said, "And what if it means to slay _you_? I trust MIO, with my life, I could care less about the future! YOUR COUNTRY OF AMERICA IS FALLING TO SHIT! AND YOUR PRESIDENT IS A GODDAMN ARROGANT JIVE-ARSE MOTHER-FUCK- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Steven snarled, "You… You leave Iizuka out of this… You don't talk back to me about what the future holds. Steven Cooke knew of the future… without humanity… before you can rack it into your _Southern-Fried Brain_ , you hick!"

Mr. Nevins glared, as Steven prepared to fight. He hissed, "So be it…"

He turned to the girls and said, "And it seems that they're stepping aside on this one, and they agree with what you said. I am a turncoat… a traitor… a defector… You're saying I betrayed The Gang!"

He boomed in a reddish aura, "I NEVER **LEFT** THE GANG'S SIDE!"

"YOU LIE!" Steven boomed in a bluish aura.

He rushed towards Mr. Nevins, but sidestepped from the attack, and shouted, "FOOL! I'm going to break you into two! But instead, I think it's time I give you a handicap, to prove my point!"

He waved his arms about and cried, " ** _THE WORLD!_** "

Time suddenly halted, as Steven stopped instantly, after three seconds. Mr. Nevins growled, "No… He's… He's suddenly moving instantly… Impressive. That gives me enough time to react…"

He dashed over to the girls and said, "If you wish to not kill me, then… I have an idea…"

He held up two brooches from his hand and said, "Remember these, ladies? Parker Andrews made these, just for you in New York. Now… I did you the favor!"

He threw the brooches, both were golden and with the eye of Osiris marked on it. They were implanted onto their bare spots of their chest, as Steven Nevins cackled, "NOW! TIME STARTS AGAIN!"

Time resumed, as Farra gasped, "What was that about?"

Asahi shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! NO! WHAT IS THIS?"

She looked at her brooch, and cried, "No-no-no… He tricked us!"

Farra looked at hers and snarled, "THAT BASTARD!"

Asahi pleaded, "NO! I don't want to be a mannequin again! Please… Mr. Nevins, I beg of you!"

Farra removed it, but it was grafted into her skin, "NO! It's stuck! That asshole! He…"

Asahi cried, "It's stuck onto our skin, unlike the other brooches we wore! This cannot be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Steven whispered, "Girls… I didn't… see it-."

Farra sobbed, "Steven, do not worry about us… Just beat this guy's ass for us…"

Steven growled, "No… You son of a bitch…"

Asahi sobbed, as she closed her eyes, "I don't want to… I'm not a mannequin… I'm not… I must… resist…"

Steven Nevins then said, as he was smirking, "You wish to have me remove the brooches to conceal your fate? They are NOT the brooches that Parker Andrews made…"

Asahi gasped, as Farra asked, "What are you talking about? You can't make us into your personal sexy mannequins!"

Mr. Nevins held his hand up and said, "Actually, how about making _you_ my bitches?"

He snapped his fingers, and the brooches started to glow. Instantly, both Farra & Asahi's eyes turned blank and transparent, like hollow eyes. Their bodies were standing straight, as Steven yelled, "ASAHI! FARRA!"

Mr. Nevins smiled, "Who said I was gonna make them mannequins? That was a failed project. I had a **_better_** idea… When I said that I wanted them as my bitches…"

Their heads dropped down, as he concluded, "Well… Figure it out, A-Fist… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Farra's brown eyes turned red and hostile, likewise Asahi's blue eyes. They were red and hostile, much like Saya Kisaragi, and they were in a demonic aura. They hovered over to the edge of the ring, and then stared at Steven, cold and menacingly. Steven growled, "What have you done to them?"

Farra snarled, "Kill… A-Fist… Kill… Steven Cooke…"

Asahi hissed, "Lord Nevins… We obey…"

He used the golden brooches on Farra and Asahi, and turned them into mindless and obedient zombies! He called out, "It's like you said, Steven Cooke! You are not the tool of the injustice! But can someone that is righteous as I am would even fight off his own friends?"

Steven thought, as Farra and Asahi slowly prepared to fight, "That maniac! He made Farra and Asahi into his puppets! And I thought being turned back to wood was a fate worse off. BASTARD! He's no worse than Broken Matt, Anna Nishikinomiya, _or_ MIO! But I can't fight them…"

Farra unleashed her flames, and barked, "Prepare to die!"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke isn't afraid of you! I will never kowtow to my friends! But I will stop you, but I won't kill you!"

Asahi held her bracelet up and pressed the red button, "I'd like to see you try, you wretch! **_Strength!_** "

Her aura shone red, as Farra called out, "BLEED FOR ME, STEVEN COOKE!"

He blocked her punches, as Asahi joined in on the battle. She roared, "IN THE NAME OF LORD MIO! **DIE, A-FIST!** "

They continued to punch at him, as Mr. Nevins was watching on in delight. He said, "If this doesn't set his blood boiling, nothing will."

Steven fought off the two controlled Gang Girls, as he was helpless. He snarled, "You bastard!"

* * *

 ** _OH, NO! MIO sucked on Michelle Nevins's blood, and Steven Nevins has controlled Farra Stevens & Asahi Sakurai! IS ALL SEEMED LOST?  
Don't miss the climactic finale to Act 3, in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	130. Episode 41 Chapter 4

The battle in Egypt continues… The Gang, after nearly 50 days, arrived to stop MIO & Steven Nevins, and hopefully to save Mizuki Takase. However, along the way, deaths tolled down onto The Gang. Reginald Hadigan the 3rd and Yoko fell to the vampire bairn, Saya Kisaragi. However, Heather Dunn and Michelle Nevins all fell to the devilish vampire android, MIO, and thus died in battle.

But now with Steven Cooke and friends battling the Tiger King, he chose to stand tall and fight to represent justice. With Mundy and Cassandra injured, Scarlet sitting out, and Rook, Yoko, Heather, and Michelle dead, The Gang, along with Chazz Princeton and Yamabuki Suou are fighting to the finish, as time was running out. They will fail, if the sun rises, and if Mizuki Takase dies. Time was definitely running out, as they were about to finish this battle!

There was one… major problem…

* * *

"DIE, STEVEN COOKE!" Asahi started punching at Steven, who was holding back his defense.

Remember last time? Steven Nevins planted gold brooches onto Farra & Asahi. And in an instant, he turned them into zombified puppets, under his control. They are attacking Steven Cooke, as they ordered to.

Steven pushed back, and cried, "FARRA! IT'S ME! I'm your friend! I won't fight you!"

Farra snarled, "Kill Steven Cooke! KILL STEVEN COOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE!"

She landed a fiery punch at his face. He stumbled down, as he growled, "Bastard! I'll get him for this! Use my friend as his puppets!"

Mr. Nevins applauded, "BRAVO, STEVEN COOKE~! You've shown me such power of resistance! Now… FIGHT BACK!"

Steven glared, "I'm saving my friends… And after that, YOU'RE NEXT!"

 **WHAM!  
** Asahi landed a straight kick to his head, as she posed, "Justice never wins! Your days are over, A-Fist!"

Farra grinned, "Lord MIO would love to feast upon you…"

They brimmed in dark energy, as Steven thought in anger, "It's those brooches… They're planted into their skin… I have to destroy them. But I cannot kill them, while I do that!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Cairo's city street, Peter arrived to witness MIO, changing, after tasting some of Michelle Nevins's blood, after she was killed. MIO felt refreshed, as she smiled, "Just as I thought… Nevins blood flows into me… It's like it was mine from the very beginning! It's far more intense than I've ever felt before!"

She started to rake at her head, and clawed a part of her chest into a bloodied mulch. She laughed hysterically, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WORKS! IT'S REALLY INCREDIBLE!"

MIO had become the _perfect_ demonic form – _Perfect MIO!_

She held up her bloodied hand and said, regenerating her own wounds, "Not long ago, this body belongs to Stephanie McMahon, the purest of hearts intersect with each other, through blood! And now, Michelle Nevins's blood, and is imbued with the blood of my mortal enemy, through these hands!"

She grinned, "The one to blame for this possible date with destiny… IS YOU, CHAZZ PRINCETON! PETER GIESE! Thank you, gentlemen, for this insatiable completion of destiny!"

She smirked, "The Nevins Family and The McMahon Family were but mere dog dung, lying in the road of my destiny! In the end, ALL the McMahons and Nevinses were nothing more than pawns for me, to use as I pleased! They were nothing more than tools to facilitate my ascension to perfection!"

She cackled evilly, as Peter growled, "Michelle…"

Chazz and Yamabuki arrived, as he was seething, "Old Hag!"

Suddenly, as MIO was laughing in victory, Michelle's spirit flown over to the sky, as she spoke, "Everyone…"

Peter gasped, looking up, "Michelle?"

Yamabuki whispered, "No way…"

Chazz whispered, "Old hag…"

Michelle spoke, " _You have to stay calm… No matter what happens to me, don't forget… You cannot let your rage get the better of you… Peter… Chazz… Yamabuki… Do not concern over me, anymore. This is happening, because it was fated…_ "

Peter whispered, "Michelle's soul…"

Michelle said, " _Heather solved the mystery of MIO's Stand… and I relayed my final message to you. Had we all fought MIO, at once, she would've easily killed us all, entirely. Peter… I've seen you move, during her Time Stop… and I can sense it inside you… but you can only use it for 2 to 3 seconds. Use that time wisely, and stop her…  
No matter what happens, attacking her with blind rage will result in a bad situation for all of you…_"

She continued, " _Peter… Chazz… Yamabuki… It was quite the journey, eh, lads? An unforgettable adventure. Heh… Call me crazy, but… our time together was a lot of fun… more fun than I had in a long time…_ "

Michelle's voice faded, along with her soul, as Yamabuki wept, "Miss Nevins…"

Chazz asked, "Was that for real?"

MIO called, "HEY! You three, what are you all gawking up to the sky for?"

She held her hand up and smirked, "Oh? I bet you saw Michelle in the sky, eh? Well, she can see _this_!"

 **STAB!  
** She stabbed her body with her hand, and proceeded to drain her of her blood. Michelle was withered into a dried husk. Chazz cried, "OLD HAG!"

MIO laughed, "Now, she's reduced to a dried husk! Sucked dry by yours truly!"

Chazz snarled, "You… BASTARD!"

Peter halted him, as he glared at MIO, "She's mine… You and Yamabuki can't fight her. Get out of here!"

Yamabuki moaned, "What are you saying? WE HAVE TO WIN!"

"NO!" Peter boomed, as his aura exploded in black, " _I'm_ beating her! You two are still injured! Chazz, heal Yamabuki, and get out of here! This one's mine!"

Chazz nodded, as he said, "Well, you heard him."

He and Yamabuki ran off, as Peter growled, "By the powers of Darkveil…"

His fists grew black, as he hollered, " ** _I… HAVE… THE POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_** "

His body shone, as MIO gasped, "Huh? What is this?"

His body changed to a darker form of himself. He was wearing his black blazer and pants, with a crimson cape, and dark red shoulder pads. He called out, "MIO! Michelle told me, from the afterlife… NOT to lose my cool! BUT SCREW THE RULES! She just crossed the line for what she did! There's not a person on this planet… WHO CAN STAY CALM, AFTER SEEING THAT!"

He changed into his Master form. "You forced my hand into this, MIO! But I can't stay calm, for everything that you've done! Heather! Michelle! Rook! Yoko! EVEN MY WIFE! ONE FINAL MATCH! Win, and take my life. BUT YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON MY MIZUKI, YOU'RE ASHES! EVEN IN HER FINAL WORDS, MICHELLE TOLD ME TO STAY CALM! BUT I'M ALWAYS ANGRY! AND RIGHT NOW, I'M ANGRIER THAN I EVER WAS, AFTER **WHAT YOU'VE DONE!** "

MIO boomed, "Very well, Peter Giese! Your wife, for your life! The FINAL ROUND has begun!"

Master boomed. "LET'S **BURN IT UP!** "

They charged at each other, preparing for one final showdown!

* * *

 ** _Episode 41: MIO's World (Part 3)  
Chapter 4: Humanity's Future!  
The Epilogue to Mankind's Fate!_**

* * *

Peter & MIO resumed battling. MIO waved her arms out, " ** _BRING TIME TO A HALT! – THE WORLD!_** "

Time froze, as The World lunged at Master, " **WRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

She approached a frozen Peter, as she said, "One second… Two seconds… Three seconds… four seconds… five sec-."

Peter's Spirit Caller emerged, and landed a swift right to MIO's right fist. It shattered onto her hand. MIO roared, as they exchanged a barrage of punches, " **WRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

They stepped back, as MIO's hand healed. She smirked, "Seven seconds! I can stop time, for as long as I can!"

She added, "By the way, a truly magnificent feeling, since, at your newfound adage of strength, you stopped moving! That's too bad. You still can only move for two or three seconds."

She jabbed her head with her finger and laughed, "Eight seconds passed. I first obtained immortality, when I gained power from the Fuji Gemstones! Then when I met Michelle, immortality was my bitch! And it never felt so good, as it is right now! The blood of a Nevins, the body of a McMahon, it is an amazing all-time high! THE BLOOD OF BOTH FAMILIES FLOWS INTO MY VEINS!"

She hovered to Peter, and smiled, "Nine seconds passed, and that seems to be at my limit… I cannot wait to go _ten_ seconds!"

She launched her barrage of punches, breaking most of Peter's bones, " **WRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

She landed one final punch, and restarted time. Peter was sent flying, heading down into the freeway. Master moaned, "My stars and garters… This woman is not playing around… Even as Master, using my Spirit Caller, or using my Wrathful Rage, it's still not enough!"

MIO roared, "PETER! You said that your rage is invoked by wrath! WHERE IS IT? In the time you have left to live, you're facing the inevitable!"

She launched an aerial barrage of power punches, and hollered, " **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA!** "

 **CRASH!  
** He crashed onto a neo billboard, as MIO roared, "YOUR WRATH CANNOT DEFEAT MY STAND POWER!"

He sunk into the river, as she cackled, "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now see how _I_ feel, sunken DOWN BELOW!"

She tossed a huge fishing boat onto Peter, as he started to sink down in the depths of the ocean. He emerged from the waters, as she snarled, "Not quite yet on a watery grave, have we?"

He roared, as he charged at her, " **MIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She leapt up to the air and they began exchanging punches. MIO lands a lethal left, sending Peter flying into a cable car. He crashed through, as the people riding the car were shocked. MIO appeared from the destroyed entrance, as the townspeople started to scold and shout at MIO.

"NO! EVERYONE GET BACK!" Peter cried, "SHE'S DANGEROUS!"

MIO smiled, "Sorry, I don't speak _Mortal language!_ **NOW BACK OFF!** "

 **SLASH!  
** She killed five innocent people, splattering blood all over the car, as most of the people screamed in terror. MIO licked off the blood from her hands, as Peter was enraged in anger.

 **SMASH!  
** MIO was sent flying, as Peter emerged from the roof of the cable car. MIO landed on the street and hurled a huge white SUV with her right arm, with ease, and threw it at an airborne Peter. He dodged it, but he was caught off guard, as a green truck was headed straight for him. Two of his Phantoms kicked off the truck, avoiding any harm. He hopped down at the bell tower, as MIO flew towards him. Darkness Devil emerged, as he ripped the top of the tower off, and chucked it like a huge lawn dart. MIO blasted the tower with a huge barrage of punches, turning it into rubble. But Peter emerged from the tower, and charged at her.

"So…" MIO hissed, "Clever move!"

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " He landed a barrage of heavy punches at her, but MIO blocked the assault.

"USELESS!" She snarled, "TAKE **THIS!** "

She landed a huge right, but Peter blocked it. She kicked him down, with a huge right kick. He skidded down onto the highway, as MIO flew upwards, "NOW, prepare your end, Peter Giese! THIS IS MY FINAL TIME STOP, TO SOLIDIFY MY STATUS! And with it, THE FINAL DEMISE!"

Peter groaned, as he thought, "She's planning something… But what? I have to focus… Darkveil powers… give me everything you got… Wait for the right moment… She said that she can go up to nine seconds… so now…"

MIO called out, "NINE MORE SECONDS! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE LEFT! PREPARE TO DIE! SAY GOODBYE! **_THE WORLD!_** "

Time halted again, and MIO disappeared. Peter waited, as MIO was airborne.  
" _One second… two seconds… three seconds…_ "

Peter waited, as he counted the seconds… For unknown reasons, MIO departed to somewhere far away. But Peter had time to think. Peter only has two seconds to move… so he has to wait for MIO's next assault. But for those two seconds, he's going to have to use EVERYTHING within Darkness Devil, as it is the only means of support left.

"Six seconds passed… MIO, if there's a thing I know is that you're full of surprises. No matter. I'm going to obliterate your body into nothing! Only problem is… how? I've had it up to here with that mutant vampire… Master or not, I'm always angry! Next time I see her goddamn face, I'm going to smash it! Just you wait, bitch!"

" _Seven seconds…_ "

MIO suddenly appeared, as she dropped down… with a huge steamroller.

" **I'M GOING TO ROLL ALL OVER YOU!** " She shrieked, as she plummeted.

He cried, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAA?"

 **SMASH!  
** MIO smashed down Peter's entire body with the steamroller. But, Peter used the time to catch the steamroller with his left arm. He fired rapidly, and roared, " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

MIO punched down onto the roller, "TIME IS UP! **THERE IS NO ESCAPE! TIME TO DIE! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** "

They kept punching, on and on, as eight seconds now passed.

"EIGHT SECONDS! **WRRRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'LL OBLITERATE YOU! SMASHED FLAAAAAAAT!** "

" **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Peter smashed the Roller with one final punch.

 **SMASH!  
** The roller smashed down onto Peter, crushing him. MIO stood on the roller and said, "Nine seconds… I did it! Victory is mine!"

She laughed, "I DID IT! ONE OF THE GANG'S DARKEST FOES IS DEAD! Darkness Devil has been defeated by The World! Steven Nevins defeated Steven Cooke with The World! Choujin Power! Immortality! Eternal Life! SPIRIT POWER! AND STAND POWER!  
Here lies the proof of The Gang's folly! The death of the man that hails justice through the darkness! And soon, the rest shall follow! Once the Tiger King has killed A-Fist, for good! THE GANG AND ALL HUMANITY WILL BE OVER! **YES!** The perfect world… for a perfect tyrant… for a perfect goddess… FOR A PERFECT ENDING! **NONE SHALL SURPASS THE MIGHTY MIO! I WILL RULE YOU ALL, LOATHESOME HUMANS, UNTIL THE END OF TIME! BOW BEFORE MY KNOWLEDGE AND MY MIGHT!** "

Mio laughed, "Ten seconds… and now… I have passed ten seconds! My, what would happen if I killed Princeton and Yamabuki next? Twenty seconds? Thirty? An hour?"

She chuckled, as she prepared to hop down, "Now then… if this giant has anything left in his body, I will drain all of his blood, and with it, the dark energy of his Darkness Devil! Peter Giese, you are now a memory of life, as I drain you of what is left of your mortal corpse!"

She moved forward, but was halted. She gasped, "Uh… Engh! Ugh! What is this?"

She was stuck frozen, as she cried, "What is this? It's been ten seconds! My body… is slowing down… No… MY body… is changing…"

A voice called, "No, it isn't…"

Peter suddenly appeared from behind him, in his normal state, "Even as Master, I didn't last long to hold everything I had left…"

He was glowing in a dark aura, as he said, "MIO… Ten seconds has passed. Try _eleven_."

MIO gasped, as she squeaked, "Urk, you… You didn't!"

Peter smirked, " ** _Nanto THE WORLD!_** "

Time remained still, as MIO croaked, "GIESE… YOU BASTARD!"

Peter said, "Oh, shut up! I stopped time, like you. In fact… it was at the nine second mark. It's now 12 seconds."

He pointed at her, "I'm not into big speeches, so let's finish this! I'm at _my_ limit! So… I'll use my Wrath upon you, as a last second resort!"

MIO thought, in shock, "Peter Giese? Him? He… Stops time? Nanto… The World? Nanto Sei Ken?! Impossible!"

She griped, "You stopped time at the 9-second mark! You started to learn time, all of a sudden! This was all a ruse, wasn't it, you bastard?"

Peter smiled, "We'll see how _you_ like it, sneaking up from behind, and attacking them, without a second thought. My wife… The one you planted a Power Core upon her… You're just like the rest… If you can't move a muscle, in a way, it's like if you're underwater, and you're holding your breath for a long time, before you come for air."

He grabbed her shoulder, and said, "But still… it's also like being dragged down to the depths of hell, below… Sounds familiar, MIO?"

MIO gulped, as Peter prepared. "But I can't say to feel sorry for you. No, I won't be sorry."

 **SMASH!  
** " **ORA!** " He kicked her in the knees, smashing them, and he called out, "Time restarts again!"

MIO dropped to the ground, as Peter walked towards her, helpless, and showed his dark wrathful aura.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up upon the rooftop, Heather's lifeless body was clutching the Pink Power Core. Suddenly, it shone, as Yui's voice called out, "Heather Dunn… Michelle gave you the gem… for a reason… You wanted to live, to know the answers… I already know the answers… And you must know the truth… Heather… with my final power, awaken… and go to him… Go see him… I grant you power and life… revive for what you are, Heather Dunn… Your husband, Steven Nevins… There _is_ good… inside him… Please, my Power Core, I grant you all of my life source remaining… so you can live…"

Yui's soul appeared from the gem, as she smiled, "The Gang are true saviors of the humanity… This is the power of humanity's future… It started with Tohka Yatogami and her friends, stopping Queen MIO from casting the world into darkness… Then, Ayame Kajou, she stopped a huge future that will be changed, by preventing the vampire girl in white hair, Nishikinomiya, from making _X Prohibition_ a law… and then, Beth Nevins, she knew of her father's betrayal, and the only person who knew of it. She made sure that no one wants to know… including how MIO manipulated him…  
 _Everyone…_ had a hand at it… And even you… Lives were taken… lives were changed… and futures were rewritten, from how MIO foresaw… and now, the future… The future will not repeat itself, likewise 30 years ago… Steven Nevins isn't a righteous man… he's an honest man… He's still a good guy…"

Yui slowly faded, and whispered, "This is my final wish… for _you_ , Heather Dunn, to be happy… You're not a Nevins, but a part of their family… Go to him now… And stay strong… and proud…  
Michelle… I did you good, didn't I?"

She faded into nothing and was gone. The Pink Power Core suddenly shattered into shards, and Heather started to wake up. She moaned, "Ungh… What the-?"

She slowly got up. Her wound in her stomach completely healed, as she moaned, "How did I-?"

She gasped, "STEVEN!" and prepared to run off. But she tripped and landed onto the streets. She used her ice powers to create a mound of snow, breaking the fall. She got up and growled, "MY husband… Steven Cooke's there, and at… Giza… With Farra and Asahi… I have to hurry…"

She was stopped by Chazz, as he asked, "YO! What are you doing here?"

Heather said, as she was tired, "I'm so happy you came… LISTEN! MIO's Stand!"

Yamabuki said, "We know… You took a nasty hit, and gave Michelle the heads-up… I'm sorry you missed it, when you died…"

Heather gasped, "Huh? Michelle's… dead?"

Chazz nodded, as Yamabuki said, "No, don't worry. We can fix this… MIO is fighting Peter… You can't fight her!"

Heather growled, "I don't really care about that! Where's my husband? I need to see him!"

Yamabuki asked, "Eh? He's fighting Steven Cooke. Why?"

Heather barked, "I WANT TO KNOW, NOW! IS THERE STILL GOOD IN HIM, GODDAMN IT?"

Chazz sighed in anger, "Good grief…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Giza, Steven continued to fight Farra and Asahi, as they under control. He was blocking their attacks, without flinching. But he was struggling. He growled, "Damn it… This isn't good… I won't… let them… beat me!"

Asahi barked, "GET ANGRY FOR LORD MIO!"

Farra yelled, "Your rage and wrath will be your downfall! A-Fist, can you live now?"

She shot out a huge stream of flames from her Phoenix Sun. Asahi sung out her Soundwave Mic Check Attack with Idol Justice. Steven held his own, but then he growled, "No… way… in… HELL! **_DIVINE MOON!_** "

His aura shone gold, as Farra and Asahi landed a dual kick towards him. It landed on his chest, but it bounced off of him. Asahi stumbled to one knee, and then roared, "BASTARD! YOU DIE!"

He dashed forward, as Asahi prepared one huge right punch. But Steven caught it and said, "Still without any common sense… If you'd transform into Mech-Asahi, it'd be a challenge…"

She broke free, as she smiled, "Exactly… Just as how I planned…"

She reached for her bracelet and pressed the blue button, " ** _MECHA-POWER!_** "

But she didn't reach for her button. Her arms were frozen, and her right hand nearly reached for the bracelet. She gasped, "Ungh… What the-? You… What did you do to me?"

Farra cried, "ASAHI!"

She brimmed in a flaming hot aura, "You monster! STEVEN COOKE, DIE!"

She charged at him, as Steven then said, as he closed his eyes, "Forgive me…"

She went closer. She grabbed his neck, but he pulled Farra into his face. He then whispered to her, "I love you…"

Farra gasped, and he kissed her on the lips. Farra suddenly felt it, as she blushed, "He… He's kissing… He's kissing me…"

Her aura faded, as her body was beet red, "He… He kissed me… He kissed me…"

Mr. Nevins smiled, "So, he finally know his place…"

Farra blushed in heavenly bliss, as she smiled, "Steven Cooke… I love you so much…"

He nodded, as he said, "You still dig me, after all that… Oh, one more thing, babe…"

He glared, "Steven Cooke wins, always to you…"

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed the brooch with his bare left fist. Farra gasped, as her eyes were closing, "Ste-, Steven Cooke… Steven…"

Mr. Nevins gasped, "WHAT?"

Steven closed his eyes, as he nodded. She smiled, as she wept tears from her eyes. She thought, looking at Steven, "It's _your_ battle… Thank… you…"

She collapsed onto the ground, as Asahi cried, "NO!"

Her arms regained movement, as she moaned, "How… DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She rushed towards him and yelled, "PREPARE TO DIE, A-FIST-!"

 **SMASH!  
** Steven did not look. He smashed her brooch and said, "You still got a lot to learn, Asa…" Asahi fell to the ground, as she moaned, fading, "I get it now… He doesn't… want to… ki-."

Farra and Asahi were out cold, as Steven looked down. He said, "Killed my friends… Killed my allies… Used them as puppets… I never resort to using my Hokuto Shin Ken to kill my friends…"

He turned around, as Mr. Nevins halted time. He roared, "YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, YOU BASTARD!"

He landed a huge deadly left onto his chest, right into the heart.  
 **POW!  
** But it showed no effect. He then laughed, "IT'S OVER! Time's up!"

Time resumed, as Steven asked, "Are you done?"

Mr. Nevins gasped, as Steven was unaffected, even after time stopped. His body remained standing, as Mr. Nevins roared, "No… YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!** "

 **POW!  
** " **SUEY! SUEY! SUEY! SUEY!** " He delivered heavy lefts and rights, right onto his stomach, and Steven was still standing tall. After many tries, Mr. Nevins grew tired, as Steven said, lifting his head up, "So… Choujin Power defeats Hokuto Shin Ken? Not when cheating is involved…"

He clutched his fists and roared, "…AND YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE FUCKING CHEATERS, OLD MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **POW! WHAM! BAM! KAPOW!  
** Steven Cooke landed a huge heavy blow combination, smashing his face and body. Mr. Nevins stepped back and groaned, "Impossible… That was a lethal fatal punch that will smash your chest into nothing! How did he survive? I had everything, and he's still standing tall! He can't be that strong! I AM THE TIGER KING! I AM THE CHOSEN CHOUJIN! I AM STEVEN NEVINS!"

He hollered, as he prepared his next punch, " **I AM STEVEN NEVINS!** "

He landed a lethal right to his face, but Steven did not feel it. Mr. Nevins kept punching, as he cried, "NO… NOOOOOOO! WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY, STEVEN COOKE? GO DOWN! **GO DOWN! GO DOWN!** "

He caught his punch, and then bent his wrist back. Steven said to him, "You know exactly what…"

Mr. Nevins gasped, but out of nowhere, he was struck in the stomach. He cried in pain, as he held himself. Steven looked at him, in a cold stare, and then said, "Guess what? I have a secret to show you…"

His aura shone golden, and then said, "Hit me…"

Mr. Nevins smirked, "Fine… That was luck… HERE'S MY LUCK! **_THE WORLD!_** "

Time halted, as Steven was standing still. Mr. Nevins said, "A free shot, with Divine Moon… His power and body has strengthened… but he's actually surrendering? This is golden!"

He prepared his Kung Fu Kick and said, "Now… prepare for my lethal Kung Fu Kick! And upon impact, time will resume, as your body will be blown to bits!"

He rushed at him and leapt up, "PREPARE FOR YOU FALTER, A-FIST! **_CHOUJIN KUNG FU KICK!_** "

He was closer, as he thought, "I did it… The Gang is NO MORE! LORD MIO, MASTER! I AM STRONGER NOW! I WON! I WON!"

But he phased through Steven, and crashed into the ground. Steven suddenly moved, during the time stop, as he said, "Nice try."

Time resumed, as Mr. Nevins was shocked, "No… Hokuto Shin Ken… and I used my most lethal kick… and I went through him! It cannot be… It just can't… Steven Cooke's… **_MUSO TENSEI!_** "

He was right! Steven Cooke has awakened the move that killed Anna Nishikinomiya and defeated Akame – _Muso Tensei_ , Steven Cooke's ultimate ability!

He said, "You know, you said you have immersed power… but I do, too… Even if you stopped me from _The World…_ I am still standing… Michelle will understand…"

Steven was in hold of Michelle's soul, alongside Rook's, Yoko's, and a few others that perished. Mr. Nevins gasped in horror, "No… The souls… Michelle? It… It can't be…"

Heather's soul was nowhere to be found. She was dead, but the Power Core brought her to life, beforehand. Steven posed, as how Michelle posed, three years ago, "I'm waiting, brother! Show me if you're still righteous as you believe yourself to be!"

Mr. Nevins was in distraught, as he said, "MIO… My sister is dead… She killed her… I know it… How could she? But if that's the case… Why her and not Heather? It makes no sense! She was my sister, and MIO killed her! Your soul told me… from within… You died, protecting the others! But where was my wife? Where is she?"

Steven closed his eyes and said, "Heather… I don't have her soul… but… Michelle told me… She's dead."

Mr. Nevins was in complete shock, as he gasped, "No… My wife… Heather… No, it can't be…"

He was crying, as he sobbed, "No, it cannot be… You lie, Steven… You lie! My wife is not dead!"

He roared, "SHE IS NOT DEAD! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE HER SOUL! MY WIFE IS NOT DEAD! HEATHER DUNN IS ALIVE! MIO… **SHE WOULD NEVER-!** "

Steven stood in silence, as Mr. Nevins panted, "I don't believe you… She's is NOT DEAD!"

He raised his arms out and roared, "WHATEVER YOU SAY TO ME, YOU ARE A LIAR, STEVEN COOKE! ALWAYS YOU WERE A LYING JIVE-ARSE TURKEY! AND NOW, YOU WOULD TELL ME MY WIFE IS DEAD? AND THAT MIO KILLED HER? **I'M GOING TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FUCKING BODY, POWERS OR NO POWERS! I AM THE TIGER KING, STEVEN NEVINS! I… AM THE CHOSEN CHOUJIN! AND YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE OF A BIG LYING LITTLE ARROGANT PRICK! _THE!_** "

Steven nodded, as he shouted, " ** _Hokuto! THE WORLD!_** "

Mr. Nevins gasped, "WHAT? HE… Did he say-?"

Time suddenly surrounded Mr. Nevins, as he roared, " ** _NO! THE WORRRRRRLD!_** "

They stopped time, at the same time. Steven said, "Do you believe me now? Michelle even told me what Heather figured out, by herself… Your Spirit Caller stops time!"

They were the only ones moving, as Mr. Nevins panicked, "Two seconds passed… Three…"

Steven said, "Time stops all around us… You are going to pay for turning on The Gang, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS, WHOM YOU HAD LED TO SLAUGHTER! STEVEN COOKE IS NOT FOR INJUSTICE! **NEVER FOR INJUSTICE!** "

Mr. Nevins roared, as his Spirit Caller rushed in, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **SHUT! UP!** "

He roared, as he went towards Steven Cooke, "FOUR SECONDS PASSED!"

They traded clashed blows, as Steven called, "NO! _FIVE_ seconds! When's your limit? Because I can go on for a long time!"

Mr. Nevins growled, "Master… Help me! He and are evenly matched! BUT I WILL! NOT! LOSE! **WRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

He pushed him away, and landed a huge barrage of punches, " **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** "

Steven fought back, with punches of his own, "AAAAAAAAAAA-TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!** "  
"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Mr. Nevins roared, as he was punching, "YOU'RE AT YOUR LIMIT! EIGHT SECONDS PASSED! **WRYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DIE, STEVEN COOKE!** "

He launched a huge right hook, but Steven swung a huge roundhouse kick to the fist. They clashed again, as Mr. Nevins was pushed back. Steven landed onto his stomach, another kick, and he dropped down. Steven said, as he turned away, "Time resumes, once more."

Everything was back into motion, as BOTH The Worlds ended. Steven turned away and said, "One who wields justice, is the one who earns the right. I've earned justice… You, you don't deserve it…"

Steven Nevins was on his hands, as he was astonished and shocked, "He… I can't beat him… He's… He's too strong! He knows when to push his buttons, and strike back, when the chance comes! Why? Why can I not beat him? Steven Cooke… he's arrogant and a snob, as he is! Why did change so much, after only two years and three months of absence? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'm the Chosen One! I'm the real deal! I am the one that brought a future for Choujins! I am not going to be humbled by a snobbish little asshole! What is his deal? He… He cannot surpass me! This man, the great Steven Cooke, is my true equal… BUT HE SURPASSED ME! HE'S NOT MY EQUAL, AT ALL! He… He overpowers me… Choujin Power always wins! But why, against a man that acts mean and rude, and becomes arrogant, only to change and become an unyielding assassin of the fist!"

Steven beckoned to him and said, "Get up. And fight me. Or is that your best? Choujin Power is the strongest there is. But can it overpower Hokuto Shin Ken? No time stops! We play for keeps. Raw power, with no end…"

Mr. Nevins seethed, "Is he… … …MOCKING MEEEEEEEEEEE?"

His aura boomed in a dark crimson aura and roared out in the heavens, "Steven Cooke… **I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

He ran towards him and prepared a huge right punch. He hollered, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! STEVEN NEVINS IS GOING TO RIP YOU APART, BOY! **DIE!** "

Steven smiled, as he sidestepped the attack, "Now, _that's_ the Steven Nevins I know…"

 **WHAM!  
** He landed a huge right knee to the gut, and then resumed his punching style, "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **SMASH!  
** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Steven Nevins was sent flying, heading to the ground, at the edge of the ring.

Steven called out, " ** _Hokuto! Hundred Fist Rush!_** "

Mr. Nevins was falling, with his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "Father… … …Did you mean it?"

Clifton's voice called to him, " _I know at your age, you are prone to fisticuffs, and learned from your self-defense, but I saw what happened, and proved that my son started the fight. If I know my son, your temper got the best of you! Your cries of battle! Such is the mark of a true coward, Steven!_ "

He sobbed, "He meant it… I learned so much… I have this newfound power… This strong… overwhelming power… Why? Why… can't I?"

He fell to the ground, as he thought to himself, " ** _WHY CAN I NOT BEAT HIM?_** "

He fell in a thud and was down, completely. Steven Cooke turned away and said, "It's over… Steven Nevins… Righteousness… no longer applies to you."

Farra and Asahi were coming to, as Asahi moaned, "Ungh… My head…"

Farra slowly got up, "Damn it… What just happened?"

Steven smiled and said, "Farra…"

Farra asked, "Huh? Steven? Was it a dream? Or am I hallucinating? Oh, god… am I dreaming? Where am I?"

He chuckled, as he laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You blonde idiot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He started to laugh loudly, as Farra smiled, and turned to Steven Nevins. She then said, as she stated, "It looks like we won. Mr. Nevins, I'm sorry…"

 ** _[Steven Nevins – The World: DEFEATED]_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cairo, Peter stared down at a downed MIO. He said, "MIO… If you think I'd give you pity, then guess what? I have no sympathy left for your sorry undead ass… Though, I'll admit this, seeing you writhing on the ground in agony, I am enjoying it. However, beating you to death, right now, would be easy… And that would be bad to my mouth, how it tastes… how it feels to lose what you have left… How much time will it take, for you to recover those legs? Four seconds? Five? Hell! You just lasted 12 seconds! So what? If your legs heal up, Darkness Devil AND my Phantoms will chop 'em down, again!"

He walked forward, and said, "If this were a western fanfic, the hero would say… " _Draw! It's high noon! Let's see who the fastest gun in the Wild West is. You're getting one shot."_."

MIO snarled, "Th-that…. That son of a-! How dare he mock me, even out of wrath! I still won… You come this far, as a human, but you're only what you are, a mere human, crushed by my foot! I only guessed that he'd make a foolish human declaration!"

She giggled, "You think you have humanity within you, when you have such time left? And about leaving bad tastes in your mouth, and living your life with NO regrets… What, are you afraid you regret killing me?"

She slowly got up, healing from her wounds, "That kind of reasoning is as compelling as a corrupt politician's speech! YOUR HONOR WILL BE YOUR DEMISE!"

She grinned evilly, "That is where you and I differ! I, MIO, have no such regrets! I have but ONE mind inside me… JUST ONE! And it spells the END of you, you giant sack of feces! And that ONE RULE is to be victorious; to dominate, and to rule all! NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS! _That_ is all I need for satisfaction, Peter Giese! But how I go about doing it…"

MIO roared out, squirting blood from her wounds, " **…DOES NOT MATTER TO ME, AT ALLLLLLLLL!** "

Peter was blinded by the blood of MIO, and MIO cackled, "YES! I WIN! THE GANG IS NO MORE! The only way you won was because you know my every ability! YOU KNEW OF MY SECRETS, AND GAINED IT FOR CERTAINTY! Is it because you won, because you protect humanity's future from me? Or is it the reason you won, because you did it for your friends, including your bimbo of a wife? YOU HAVEN'T WON AT ALL! YOU'RE BLINDED MY BLOOD, YOU CAN NEVER STRIKE! DARKNESS FLOWS INTO YOU, AND YOU'LL SEE DARKNESS, FOREVER!"

The World emerges and she shouted, " _I'VE_ WON! **NOW DIE!** "

It launched a huge punch, as a blinded Peter roared, " **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **POW!  
** MIO landed a huge right kick, as Peter let out a huge right hook! Peter's fist let out blood, as MIO smirked. But then…  
 **Crack-crack…  
** MIO's legs were slowly shattering, as her Power Cores inside her started to crack and break apart. The huge crack from Peter's huge hook was able to land a deafening blow onto MIO's body. The body started to crack upwards, up to her head, as she was screaming, spouting out blood.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I, MIO-? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEE! **I AM THE IMMORTAL MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AAAAAAAAM MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **KABOOM!  
** Her body exploded into bloodied chunks, and her headless body fell down, losing her left leg and her head. Peter wiped the eyes in his face and said, "Goddamn, dude… That was it…"

He looked down and sighed, "Phew… Gimme a break… I thought Stephanie McMahon's body was powerful enough to withstand the darkness… Guessing not."

He then smirked, "It's finally over… well, until the sun's up and she's turned to dust… MIO's dead, and we won. Mizuki, I'm coming home, babe… Don't die on me, when I come home from Egypt…"

He turned to MIO's corpse, and then said, "MIO, if you can hear me… You should know… There was only _one_ reason why you lost. You said… I win, because I know your moves, I did it for my friends, or protect humanity. You're wrong…"

He closed his eyes and answered, "There was a sole reason why you lost… I know it wasn't how it went differently, but… **  
You really pissed me off.** But was it worth it?"

And with that, MIO was reduced to a bloodied pile of parts, by the hands of the Darkness Devil, Peter Giese. And elsewhere, Steven Nevins is bested and defeated by Steven Cooke, the Harbinger of Death. The Gang saved the future of humanity, as we know it!

 ** _[MIO – The World: Suffered complete destruction; Deceased]  
[The Gang's Mission: Defeat MIO and save Mizuki Takase, within 50 days: MISSION COMPLETE!]_**

* * *

Minutes later, Steven Nevins was lying on the ground, still in shock, as he was heartbroken. Steven Cooke said, as he turned to him, "You can get up now. It's over. You lost."

Mr. Nevins sat up and moaned, "Impossible… How could I, the mighty Choujin Tiger King… LOSE? I lost… to a man… who amounts… to nothing!"

Steven stated, "I amount to _everything_ , Steven Nevins! I am still the #1 Harbinger of Death. Steven Cooke is always standing for justice. You turned on us, and you suffered for it. So, unless I want to kill you now, you backstabbing traitor, tell me… Why did you leave Heather, for MIO?"

Mr. Nevins bowed his head, and then confessed, "I… I'm sorry… The reason I joined… because I wouldn't let you idiots ruin my job! MIO is my master, and yes, I'm aware that she killed my father! The only reason I hired Enyama Rumin, and my hired guns, was to have you NOT go near MIO! I know all of her secrets and her abilities. And when that time comes… _I_ was going to be the one… who kills MIO!"

He yelled, as he kneeled up, "BEFORE YOU MORONS SHOWED UP, I WAS THE ONE WHO WILL KILL THE VAMPIRE! Don't you GET IT? I want to learn her abilities, too, SO I WOULD KILL HER, MYSELF! I remembered exactly what happened! She killed my father, broke my family apart, and slaughtered almost every one of my townspeople in England, making them into zombies!"

He sobbed, "But… I was lost in power, I never got the chance! ALL of my hired hitmen, the Egyptian Gods, all failed me! Kisaragi failed me! She did it to help stop MIO, and I had no idea she'd be a vampire, too, if I would've known! NOT ONCE I had my Power Core on! I rather keep my humanity, than lose it to a gem of dark powers!"

Farra said, "Yet you wanted to get rid of us… only for you to slaughter your own kind, blinded by greed and hate! Steven Nevins lost his righteousness, the minute he sided with MIO! And it cost you plenty…"

Steven said, "MIO's a monster… She's done for… But… She killed so many tonight, and killed your own sister, too! I'm telling you the truth! Steven Cooke is not lying! I am NOT the same Steven Cooke you think I am or was! I am still the man that reeks justice! I was brokenhearted, _twice_ , in one lifetime! Kanade Jinguji used us, three years ago! THAT'S WHY I CHANGED! AND YOU NEVER KNEW!"

Mr. Nevins was completely upset, as he was saddened, "She… So, then… That means… My wife is… She… No, you never held her soul, when you unleashed Muso Tensei! You never did… That means-."

Steven replied, "No… Michelle told me the truth… Heather died… but somehow her soul returned."

Asahi wept, "Then, that means… Heather's…"

Farra whispered, "She's alive. She's still alive! YOU HAVE TO GO SEE HER!"

Mr. Nevins wept, "I CAN'T! I cannot go tell her! I've done so much, these past 30 days… and I had no idea my wife would get involved in this! I can't tell her! She'll hate me!"

"No… I won't…"

A voice called, as Heather appeared, badly injured, as she was walking with her ice staff as a cane. She was hurt, as she said, "I heard… Tell me… Why did you leave me alone, and betray us?"

She sniffled, "Why? WHY?"

He stood up, and limped to her, "Heather… I'm so sorry… I really am…"

He wept, breathing heavily, "Please forgive me! PLEASE! I'm so sorry… I'm sorry! I only did it to end MIO, myself… but you came along-."

"It doesn't matter what you do!" Heather sniffled, "We're a team… It's never about you… I love you, Steven! I always do. I don't care if you abandoned me, or leave me for someone else! I STILL love you!"

She hugged him tightly, and she whimpered, "Don't ever… leave me… again… You stupid jerk…"

She bawled on his shoulder, as he hugged her. He whispered, "I'm sorry… I'll never leave you again. Heather, I love you so much… and that goes for my daughters, too… I didn't want you to leave me… You're my ray of light… my pride and joy… and the love that keeps me warm."

He sniffled, "I'M JUST SO SORRY, HEATHER! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN! FORGIVE ME! I WAS WRONG ABOUT SIDING WITH MIO! I'M SO SORRY!"

He cried, as he and his wife shared an emotional reunion. Steven sighed, as Farra sniffled, "Steven…"

She held his hand, and said, "Promise me… You don't-."

Steven said, "Promise. I won't let us betray each other…"

Farra sighed, "No… I mean… When you kissed me… You-."

Asahi gasped, "YOU WHAT? YOU TWO KISSED?"

Steven barked, "I DID NOT!"

Farra said, "YES, YOU DID! You kissed me! Mr. Nevins had me in his control… But I aware of what you did!"

Steven asked, "The whole time?"

Peter called, as he huffed, "Good grief… Are you fighting again?"

Farra asked, "Peter?"

Mr. Nevins looked up, as he said, "Peter… I…"

Peter ordered Heather, "Step aside…"

Heather pleaded, "No, it's over… Don't! He's on our side, again!"

Peter glared at her, and turned to Mr. Nevins, "It's over… MIO's dead. We won."

Mr. Nevins then sighed and said, "Well… It's really over now…"

Peter stated, "I ended her, after she killed Heather and Michelle. But how Heather came back, I had no idea… I'm sorry about Michelle…"

Mr. Nevins sobbed, "It's fine. I… I only sided with her… to destroy MIO myself… But… You did it… for me… I'm sorry that I went ahead and treated you rotten. I won't betray The Gang, ever again…"

Peter smiled, "Good… But just so you know-."

 **POW!  
** " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAAAAAAAAAAH!** " He landed a barrage of punches to him, and a final blow to his gut. He fell unconscious, as Peter said, "The only reason you lost… was because of the Power of Friendship and friends by our side…  
Of course, MIO lost because… She pissed me the fuck off."

Farra gasped, "Whoa!"

Heather shivered, "Wow… Don't ever get to this guy's bad side, again…"

Asahi giggled, " _Ba-dum-tss~!_ "

Peter called to Farra, "Cuff him!"

Farra nodded, as she said, "Understood…"

Steven said, "No… We'll let Scarlet decide his punishment, when we get back."

Asahi asked, "Hey, wait… Whatever happened to Chazz and Yamabuki?"

Peter said, "Oh, they're with Michelle."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at a Speedwagon Ambulance, Chazz and Yamabuki were riding in an ambulance with the corpses of Michelle and MIO. Yamabuki was patched up in bandages, while Chazz sat down in anger.

" _This is Speedwagon Foundation Car #2 reporting…_ " the driver spoke on an EB radio, " _We're heading north to El-Nil Expressway. MIO's body is retrieved. Repeat. MIO's remains have been retrieved. Over."_

 _"Car #1 to Car #2, MIO's body is shown to have cellular activity. Don't let her near anywhere, until it's exposed to sunlight. Proceed with caution. Don't let your guard down. Over._ "

" _Roger_."

The first ambulance called, " _We retrieved the bodies of Cassandra Martinez and Oscar Gooden, and riding in #1. The medical staff is treating to them, right away. Both are still alive, but incapacitated. Martinez is being treated, while Gooden is unconscious. Both are transferring to a local clinic, near Cairo."_

 _"Roger."_

A helicopter flew off, leaving Giza, as Car #1 said, _"As for the rest of The Gang, they are embargo to the clinic, from Giza, as we speak, via helicopter. The man who aligned himself with MIO, Steven Nevins, has been apprehended. He's to be under watch by AAW-New York and Cairo's finest. Miss Riley gave her OK."_

 _"Roger."_

 _"Curious, Car #2, why are you harboring Miss Nevins and MIO in the same car? Over._ "

"Good grief… I guess my healing powers don't work that way on a husk…"

Yamabuki whispered, "Wow… I can't believe she's really gone…"

MIO's remains were in a huge UV box, flashing sunlamps to prevent MIO from regenerating.

Yamabuki asked, "Uh, by the way… Why did we have both MIO and Miss Nevins's bodies in the same car?"

Chazz said, "It's not over yet! MIO took something from the Old Hag!"

Yamabuki asked, "What? What did she take?"

He said to the doctor, "Hey! Is it possible to transfuse blood to another? If that's the case, I want MIO's blood transfused into the Old Hag's."

The doctors gasped, as the first doctor cried, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! Are you suggesting that we transfer MIO's blood into Miss Nevins's lifeless body?"

Yamabuki roared, "YEAH, THINK STRAIGHT, CHAZZ! I know she's a vampire, but what if Miss Nevins becomes one, too!"

Chazz explained, "MIO sucked most of her blood, minutes ago. And her corpse is freshly deceased…"

The second doctor asked, "So wait… You're going to bring Miss Nevins back to life?"

Chazz nodded, "Yes. Even though her upper body is destroyed, MIO needs to return what she has left… Do you think it's enough? We'll take as much as we can."

Yamabuki pleaded, "Chazz, I don't know… I don't think the doctors will. If it worked for Joseph Joestar, why do you think it'll work _here_?"

The driver replied, " _#1, this is #2, did you get all that? You heard the reason why Miss Nevins and MIO are in the same car, over._ "

The second driver responded, " _uh… Roger…_ "

The second doctor pleaded, "It's impossible! She has no pulse!"

The first doctor pleaded, "Yes! And flowing blood into her lifeless body while her heart stopped is futile! We're calling Miss Nevins's death, right now."

Chazz roared, "IMPOSSIBLE?! Since I joined this stupid journey, it's all about impossibility! I am sick and tired of the words " _impossible_ " and " _futile_ "! NOTHING is impossible for us! WE DEFEATED MIO, and you're saying it's IMPOSSIBLE?! NOTHING'S impossible!"

He approached Michelle and said, "Besides, you can fuse blood while her heart is beating… Well, you're in luck. I've learned how to stop and start hearts, thanks to MIO."

Ojama Star dug into Michelle's body and started to grab her heart, bringing a pulse in.

The doctor said, "A pulse? She's beating! Quickly! Extract the blood from MIO's body to begin the transfusion!"

Yamabuki was stunned, as she thought, "Unbelievable! Chazz just used his Spirit Caller to start Miss Nevins's heart! But will the transfusion work? He said it himself… _Nothing's_ impossible."

They began transfusing the blood, as Yamabuki whispered, "Come on… Live, Miss Nevins…"

As they continued the transfusion, Michelle's body was slowly regaining life, as Chazz let go of her heart. The first doctor said that her body's regaining color. Yamabuki smiled and laughed, "My god… He did it! Chazz Princeton saved Miss Nevins!"

The doctors detected her brainwaves and heartbeat on the computer, as Michelle was getting up. Chazz touched her chest and the wounds on her body started to regenerate. He stepped back, as Yamabuki asked, "Whoa… That was so sweet! No wonder you treated to my legs."

Chazz said, "Well, remember our battle with Shion? Somehow I have this uncanny ability to heal people…"

Yamabuki said, "Yeah. And it's working well. But still… Was it wise to give MIO's blood to Miss Nevins? I mean, granted she sucked it out of her, but…"

Michelle opened her eyes and sat up. Chazz noticed a strange aura, as Michelle pulled the tubes out. She snarled, "Princeton, you fool…"

Yamabuki gasped, "I KNEW IT!"

Chazz roared, "THAT ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

Michelle laughed evilly, "I'm back! Back from the dead! And I've returned!"

Yamabuki yelled, "We'll send you to hell, vampire! CHAZZ, LET'S GO!"

They attacked Michelle, but Michelle pleaded, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! LADS, WAIT, I'M JOKING! IT'S ME! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! COME ON! It was a joke!"

Yamabuki gagged, "Eh?"

Michelle smiled, "I'm sorry! I was only messing with you two! You have my word! It's definitely me!"

Her Hermit Ghost was the reason why she had a dark aura. She dispersed and said, "Look, see? Michelle Evelyn Nevins, born in Manchester, England, I was born on October 9th, 1976, my favorite color's light blue, I'm a lefty in guitar, I got a fembot's eye for a prosthetic, I'm a lesbian, I am small at height, I dislike anything that is disgusting looking, and my hobby is ballroom dancing!"

Chazz said, "Okay… Answer me this… Who played the main role in Tarzan, from 1981?"

Michelle replied, "Easy. Miles O'Keeffe. He was a last-minute replacement, after the original guy was sacked or quit! He was a stuntman, prior to his _promotion_ , and casted opposite Bo Derek."

Yamabuki smiled, "Okay, Music Trivia, since you're with The Gang! Who sang the song _Eat It_ , as a parody?"

Michelle responded, "Weird Al Yankovic. He parodied the song in 1984, followed by " _Fat_ ", four years later. BOTH songs are parodies of " _Beat It_ " and " _Bad_ ", sung by the late great Michael Jackson!"

Chazz sighed in anger, "Good grief… It _is_ her. Only someone like her knows trivial knowledge, without shutting her damn mouth."

Michelle asked, "WHA?"

The driver cheered, "This is car #2, over! It's amazing! Miss Nevins has come back with us! She is alive! It's a miracle! Over!"

Michelle smiled, and gave them the thumbs-up. Chazz said, "The others are already meeting you there… Steven Nevins, your old fart of a brother is defeated…"

Yamabuki sighed, as she smiled, "PHEW! Finally… We won! It's over, and this adventure finally ends!"

Chazz turned to MIO's corpse and said, "See, MIO? I told you that you'd return something to us."

The ambulances left Cairo, as they were shipped off to a local medical clinic, treating to the others. But the adventure was far from over for The Gang…

* * *

 ** _And so ends The Gang's travels to Egypt. With MIO and Steven Nevins defeated, peace has been restored… But for how long?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	131. Episode 41 Chapter 5 (Act 3 Finale)

The next morning, MIO's body was laid out by The Gang, in the middle of the desert. Only the surviving members of the group were present. Scarlet was with Cassandra and Mundy in the hospital, while Mr. Nevins was incarcerated by the police, for his role in Egypt.

The sun rose, as Steven looked to the sky. Heather smiled, "LOOK! The sunlight!"

The sun started to rise up, as Michelle called, "OI! Everyone step back!"

They all rushed off, as MIO's body was engulfed in sunlight. MIO's body started turning into dust, and was blown off into the sky, blowing away.

Steven said, "Finally, it's over…"

Michelle said, "We've lost so many, lent to and from MIO… many people, over the years… It felt like it was one hundred years old… but… They lent her everything. And too many things we cannot get back…"

Chazz said, "Yeah. The things we can't get back are too numerous, and too great…"

Michelle stated, "What we've lost is as vast as the planet itself… But it's because of all of them… we are still alive… and live to tell the tale and carry on in their stead… And we know, they would give up their lives… for a greater cause."

Peter smiled, as he looked up, "Mizuki… I will be home, soon."

Michelle looked to the sky, as Farra called, "Come on. Let's go home."

Michelle waited, as she looked to the images of her father, Tohka Yatogami, and Ayame Kajou, the people that helped The Gang, and died along the way.

" _Tohka… Kajou… even you, Father… Rest in peace…_ "

Michelle walked off, joining the others.

 **XXXXX**

Back in New York, Azusa was viewing the night sky, as she sensed it. She whispered, holding her chest, "They did it… The future's changed… MIO is gone, and the future is going to be great."

Budo asked, "Huh? What happened? Is it a repeat performance?"

She shook her head and said, "Jotaro Kujo… If you ever met with The Gang, then I know in your heart… you would say… … … _Thank you_ …"

Jotaro's spirit, a tall man in a black hat and coat, with black hair, looked down to the world, as he tipped his hat and scoffed, " _Yare yare daze…_ "

* * *

 ** _Episode 41: MIO's World (Part 3)  
Chapter 5: The Journey Ends!  
The Gang Returns to America!_**

* * *

Elsewhere, in a local jail, Steven Nevins was sitting in a chair, feeling disheartened. Scarlet walked in, as she saluted to the police officers. They departed, as Scarlet said, sitting down, "Steven Nevins…"

He said, "Yes, ma'am…"

She said, "You know why you're here… and yes, they told me why and how you sided with MIO… I want to let you know that while it was admirable to do it, I won't forgive you. Ever!"

She explained, "A friend of mine died. Rook… He died, doing his job, protecting other people… And you had to hire a demon to slew him, just like that… I know it wasn't your fault… BUT THE DEATH OF A FRIEND OF MINE IS YOUR OWN DOING!"

She was blubbering, "If it were me, I'd haul your ass to jail, for the rest of your life! You realized, when you sided with that demonic MIO, innocent lives were wasted! This is your fault… YOUR FAULT!"

He bowed his head and said, "Yes, ma'am… I understand… And I apologize for everything, including what I did to your boyfriend. But I lost myself… I was supposed to be the one to eliminate MIO! But the ship sailed, when you guys came… If what I did was out of jealousy and hatred… I will not forgive myself… I abandoned my family… my friends… my life… and ever since Black Dynamite died, my life was empty. I had NO ONE to train… and no one to follow me… Now I learned that most of my friends are dead… and my daughter ended Kagura Sohma… and I realized that _I_ did all this… ME! And I stained this world, and the multiverse, by letting loose a demonic force into these worlds… I let them all died. Those who died, I take full responsibility for what I did! I joined her, to eliminate her, myself, but I was lost in darkness, hatred, jealousy, and greed! And for that, I am sorry, and I promised my wife, Heather, that I will never abandon her, ever again…"

Scarlet nodded, as she was sniffling, "I know it's wrong… But I can't let you go back home, until we sort this out. A lot may forgive you, including your wife, but not me. I can't let you go out…"

She then stopped, as she saw a figure in the shadows. It was Rook's shadow, as he nodded to her. He spoke, "Scarlet… Be nice… Think twice… Miss Kisaragi killed me, because MIO made her this way. Mister Nevins had no idea, from the fate that was in dismay."

Scarlet gasped, "Rook?"

He asked, "You okay?"

She shook her head, as she nervously said, "I… I'm sorry, it's… It's just that…"

He said, "Look! Whether or not they will believe me… or forgive me. I don't care! All I wanted is to be back with my family. That's all! I've learned my lesson… and I paid for my sins… So many died… because of MIO and myself…"

She then said, in sadness, "I don't know…"

She stated, "Look… I want you to stay in Egypt… while we think of what to do about you. I know it wasn't your fault that Rook died… But you hurt my Osky… That hurts deep!"

He pleaded, "Please, Miss Riley… Talk to Heather. She'll forgive me… And Reggie… He'll understand. Tell him I'm sorry…"

She smiled and said, "I will… But you're not leaving Cairo. Understood?"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am…"

She left, as she told the police, "Watch over him. I'll return soon for an update on his condition."

She walked out of the station, as she saw an image of Rook, in his suit. He tipped his hat, and smiled, "You see? You _do_ forgive him…"

A car drove by, as it pass by, Rook vanished. Scarlet looked to the sky, watering in her eyes, as she smiled, "He'll be back… I don't know why or how, but… He'll be back…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, two beds were made in a Cairo hospital. One was emptied, and the other had Mundy lying down, in a coma, still recovering from his assault from Steven Nevins. The other bed was for Cassandra, who left the hospital. She was outside, as she left, discharged from her visit. She bowed and said, " _Gracias_ , doctor… And thank you for treating me."

The doctor said, "Well, you tell your friends that Mr. Gooden will take a couple more weeks in bed. He's badly hurt."

Cassandra said, "I will. And thank you…"

She left the hospital, as she walked down the streets of Cairo. She sniffled, as she said, "MIO's dead, and she's gone… Only… Only it didn't bring back…"

She got a phone call, as she went to her cellphone. She called, " _Hola? OH! Hermano~! Qué? Quien? Está bien, está bien, le diré, cuando tenga la oportunidad. Solo dime todo, cuando regrese a casa, pronto. Adiós._ "

She hung up, and asked, "Who's Queen Tia? She… A spell?"

She gasped, "Then… That means…"

 **XXXXX**

At New York, Sena, in her mannequin form, was in a storage room, wearing only a one piece bikini, and is covered in plastic. Her gem implanted in her started to dissolve. Her body started to return to normal, as her eyes slowly opened.

Outside in the store, Queen Tia was appalled, wearing a blue and purple swimsuit. She roared, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Luther cried, "No, wait! I had no idea! I called my sister to tell Farra & Asahi the good news! I swear!"

Tia growled, "You… You dare turn me into a mannequin, and become one with your sex shop?"

She held her Dai-Katana and yelled, "INSOLENT CUR! DIE!"

Sena called, as she covered herself, "MOTHER! STOP!"

Tia halted, as she said, "Sena? My daughter?"

She went to her, and sobbed, "My Sena… You're alright… You're alive!"

Sena pleaded, "Mother, the boy who told you about my mannequin shell, he speaks the truth… For some reason, the bonds of the dark magic have faded away… I'm alive again, Mom!"

She hugged Tia, and then sniffled, "My Sena… Don't cry…"

Luther smiled, as he said, "Whatever happened, I think my sister is alright. I hope she comes home, in one piece…"

He asked, "Uh, ladies, I packed your old clothing in the back room. If you want, you can change there, and leave the backway. Don't worry… You're alright with me…"

He winced, "AY! Please don't kill me, man!"

He whimpered, as Tia said to him, "You… are a saint… Thank you for watching over us… after MIO is defeated. You're a true ally of justice, for someone to wait on us, while The Gang fought to avenge my daughters…"

She glared at her, "But if you ever use their images again, by that I mean Tohka and Shiina's body and hair, then I will take back what I just said!"

She blushed, as she and Sena left, "Come, Sena… I need to go change…"

Luther called, "Uh, yeah… uh, come back anytime… … …if you ever decide to…"

He meekly shivered, "I'm such a coward…"

He smiled, as he said, "But… At least Farra and her friends saved the world… Cassie, come home, _mi hermana…_ "

 **XXXXX**

Cassandra was walking alone, in sadness, as she whispered, "Yoko… She's gone…"

She sniffled, wiping her tears, "Yoko, I miss you…"

She heard a meow, as a small calico kitten appeared, waiting in the alley. Cassandra walked towards her, and then said, "Hey… You're so cute… Are you-?"

She sniffled, as she sobbed, "No… She's not like her… but…"

The cat meowed lightly, and waved her front leg to her. Cassandra said, "Oh? You want to come home with me? You're lost… I think I can take you home…"

She held up Yoko's collar and said, "Here… You can wear this… I removed the gem on it. It's just a collar now… It reminded me of her… A cat that almost looked like you…"

The kitten meowed, and Cassandra held her. It meowed lightly and said, "We'll go home together… I analyzed you that you're female, just like her… So… say NO to substitutes, but I can make an exception…"

She smiled, "I'm Cassandra. And, uh… what should I call you…?"

She thought, as she grinned, "I know~! I'll call you _Yoko Dos_ ~! What do you say, _Yoko Dos_?"

The cat smiled and meowed, as she said, " _Bueno~!_ You're going to love New York…"

As she carried the kitten in her arms, the kitten thought to herself, smirking, "Cassandra… You don't even recognize me… I used my Power Core, before it was destroyed, to wish myself a new life… I told you I'd return, you android cutie."

The kitten, Yoko Dos, was actually Yoko, herself. Using her diamond Power Core, she wished herself back to life, in a new life. But it was only _after_ MIO is destroyed… to which Cassandra was overjoyed, since Yoko got a new life, as she promised.

"Eat ya heart out, Nermal!" Yoko Dos meowed.

* * *

Later, at the Cairo International Airport, Yamabuki was walking with Peter & Michelle, as the others were waiting. Yamabuki said, "Anyways, Ol' Mundy is badly wounded. A month's bedrest will work him out. Miss Riley told me that she'll stay in Cairo to watch over him."

Michelle smiled, "Good to hear. All we know is that everyone's here."

Peter nodded, "Hm."

Yamabuki sighed, "…er'ryone… but Rookie…"

Michelle said, "Listen, we are going back to America, to see Mizuki."

Yamabuki grinned to Peter and said, "Yeah. You, Big Guy, hurry home and put her at ease."

Peter chuckled, "Sure."

Yamabuki said, "Well, I should be going home now. Who knows? I may visit you guys in New York, soon. I have a feeling our paths may cross again, someday."

Michelle shook her hand and said, "I look forward to it."

Peter said, "I'll tell Mizuki that you said Hi…"

Yamabuki smirked, as Michelle and Peter went to the others. They stopped to wave goodbye, as Yamabuki giggled, waving back.

The others waited, as Scarlet said, "Alright, guys… I got you a flight back to New York. You guys are welcome to join in."

Farra asked, "You coming with?"

Scarlet said, "Sorry… But I have to stay here, and wait for Osky. A month's time in Cairo will suit me good… Agent Cooke, I'm leaving YOU in charge of things, while I am absent."

Steven saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

Scarlet turned to Peter and said, "Agent Giese, since you're responsible for the death of MIO, for bravery and determination, above and beyond the call of duty… I hereby promote you to AAW-New York's A-Squad. Congratulations…"

She shook his hand, as the others applauded. Peter blushed, as he giggled, "Uh… heh-heh… Gimme a break… It was nothing…"

Scarlet then said, "…and also… Since Heather decided to go see her husband, she decided to stay in Egypt, to wait for him to return. So… She also told me that she is surrendering her rank as A-Squad… and demanded to demote herself back to B-Squad. That… I will do, but I must address this to Daniel Bryan. So, effective immediately, as requested, Heather Dunn is suspended from AAW Duty, until further notice."

She turned to Asahi and said, "Miss Sakurai…"

Asahi bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am?"

Scarlet said, "Since your boyfriend saved Miss Nevins of Feral Beauty… along with Miss Suou… I can't make him an AAW Agent. But… I _am_ going to promote you to A-Squad, taking Heather's role as A-Squad agent."

She winked, "Besides… A-Squad needs its aces, after all."

Asahi giggled, as she smiled, "Thank you! Miss Riley, uh, Scarlet! THANK YOU!"

She laughed, as she was overjoyed. Chazz grumbled, "Good grief… She's such a bitch…"

The others were happy, as Cassandra went to Farra. She asked, "So… Farra…"

Farra asked, "Yeah?"

Cassandra smiled, "So, is the offer to return to _Casa de Muñecas_ for you is still a NO?"

Farra blushed, as she said, "You need a perfect mannequin, right? Well… for you… if I'm not on-duty, then…"

She smiled, as she stated, "Can… you tell your brother that he can create my body as a mannequin, again?"

Cassandra cheered, "SO, IT'S A YES?"

Farra nodded, "I can't escape my past anymore. Cassie… I accept. Let's hope _this_ store lasts."

Cassandra smiled, "Don't worry. Coco's no Hollywood, and that was a classic movie which spawned a confusing sequel."

Peter asked, " _Mannequin_ and _Mannequin 2: On the Move_?"

Cassandra asked, "Eh? How did you-?"

Peter smiled, "Mizuki suggested it, as a dare _and_ for a double feature, long ago."

Scarlet giggled, "Oh, tell me about it! How they made Kim Cattrall into a mannequin, and so lifelike, it's so shocking how they modeled them."

Steven said, "Hey, don't forget Kirsty Swanson. She's realistic, to a capital M."

Michelle said, "I knew that. It's like _Madame Tussauds_. They look so real…"

Peter sighed, "Too bad the sequel bombed…"

Steven said, "You telling me…"

As they chat on, Farra sighed, as she said to Cassandra, "Well, when you hang around rubes like them, it's coming to a point that you hang around with a bunch of nerds."

Cassandra sighed, sarcastically, "Why _did_ you become friends with them?"

Meanwhile, Asahi and Chazz met with Yamabuki, who was packing up her stuff. Asahi asked, "Hey… Are you sure you're going home? You have no one left to live with."

Yamabuki said, "Well, not exactly. I got friends at home, and they're waiting for me. You going back, too?"

Asahi said, "Maybe. Chazz and I are staying in New York, before we decide to go back to Japan. Maybe you can stay with us to New York, for a while."

Yamabuki said, "Asahi… even though my friends in Japan are far away, and my best friend is gone, Japan is my home. I have so many memories there. As a ninja or as a normal person, no matter where I go, I can always return there."

She smiled, "But if you ever come back to _Nippon Number One_ , give me a call. Wherever in the world you are, I'll be running in the shadows, like the real ninja in the night."

Asahi whispered, "It'll be lonely, without you…"

Yamabuki gasped, and then smiled, "Yeah… But hey, I got friends at home… while you guys have your own. And I mean, you two are meant for each other, after all… There were many hardships, but… the journey I had was too much fun… and it's all because you guys were there."

Chazz nodded, "Hm."

Asahi said in sadness, "Yes… it was fun… I'll believe that… from the bottom of my heart."

The PA announced, as Yamabuki was in tears, " _Attention, please, passengers on Japan International, flight 83, from Cairo to Osaka, please head to gate 18._ "

She hugged Chazz and Asahi, and she wept, "I'm going to miss you guys!"

She then said, "Asa-chan, I hope you tell Miss Nevins that she'll live forever! OH! And I hope you two tie the knot and have a family!"

Asahi was in tears, as she smiled, "You, too, Miss Ninja Girl… I'll miss you so much…"

Chazz smiled politely, as he said, "You two bitches are crazy… I'm going to miss your antics. Take care."

She grabbed her luggage and said, "Well… So long."

Asahi smiled, "Yeah."

And Chazz waved, "See ya."

Yamabuki waved goodbye, as Asahi and Chazz waved farewell. Yamabuki kept waving, as she was leaving, heading home to Japan. The Gang watched on, as Steven called, "HEY!"

Yamabuki stopped, as Steven smiled, holding up his index finger, "You go, ninja homie."

Yamabuki smiled and had tears in her eyes. The others waved goodbye, as Yamabuki smiled, "Thanks… See ya soon…"

She left, as Steven said, quietly, "Gang… Let's go home."

Scarlet said, as they prepared, "I'll see you guys soon."

She then glared, "Also… try not to burn the place down, 'kay?"

The Gang turned around, as they were heading off, returning to America, and ending their biggest adventure to date.

Scarlet then said, as she watched them walk off, "Mizuki… We did it… I hope we weren't too late."

* * *

Back in New York, Mizuki was still lying in bed, as Percival waited for her. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and moaned, "Huh?"

Percival gasped, "Oh… Mi-, Mizuki?"

Cy was already sleeping by the wall, as Mizuki started to get up. The Power Core implanted into her back turned to dust. She said, as she looked around, "Huh? Where am I? Percival? What are you doing here?"

Percival said, "Watching over you… You had a nasty spill…"

"How long was I out for?"

"About fifty days…"

"Where's Peter? Asahi? Steven? Where'd everyone go?"

Percival smiled and said, "It's nothing. They're coming home soon. You, however, get some bedrest. Peter will be happy to see you again."

Mizuki smiled, "Thank you. And thanks for watching over me."

Percival leaves, as he woke up Cy. He said, "Come on, Cy, we're leaving soon."

Cy stood up and said, "Okay, onii-chan~!"

Mizuki giggled, as she was looking out the window. She thought, "Steven… Peter… Farra… everyone… I felt it, inside you… I'm proud of you… Please, come home soon, guys…"

She looked to the sky and laughed, "They're coming home."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in the skies, The Gang, minus Scarlet, Mundy, & Heather, were sitting in the plane. Asahi and Chazz sat by each other, as Farra sat with Cassandra, and Peter sitting with Michelle. Steven has a seat to himself, as he looked at Chazz. Asahi was sleeping by his shoulder, as Chazz was looking at the picture they took. Chazz smiled, as Michelle said to Peter, "You see, Big Lad… Things can work out in the end."

Chazz looked out to the window and smiled, as the plane flew off, heading to New York.

And thus ended The Gang's wondrous and hellish journey to Egypt; emerging victorious, and awaiting a brand-new adventure together.

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION: Act 3 (Part 2) – The End_**

* * *

However, the journey through The Gang's darkest mysteries around the multiverse was far from over…

Meanwhile, in Japan, a WANTED poster of a silhouette figure was shown, near Shibuya.

The poster read: _WANTED – The Sketch Artist Killer; Identity unknown; Bounty: $275,000,000_

This poster leads to something NEW for The Gang. But that's another story for another time…

* * *

 ** _The Gang WILL return, yes. And if so, will they capture this elusive Sketch Artist Killer?  
Don't miss the next exciting season of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	132. Episode 42 Chapter 1 (Act 4 Premiere)

**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

 _This is F City. A peaceful, yet bizarre city with such quirks and history. It is also the home to many crazy moments, including the war between ACROSS and the Daitenzin. However, this is a brand new story…_

* * *

 ** _F City, Japan – 2019_**

* * *

 _Eleven months has passed, since the death of MIO, the evil vampire android that haunts the Moji Mikisa, a twisted-up multiverse mess-up, caused by Enrico Pucci in 2011, thanks to The Gang. After the fall of the evil vampire, times had changed. The Gang returned to New York, victorious from their trip to Egypt, and for their role in saving the future. However, fate would bring them together, as they are offered to go to F City, for a very important mission, hired by their rivals, the LSAAWS (The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies) or known formerly as the Department of City Security, or better known as the Daitenzin.  
And so… we begin this brand-new adventure for The Gang…_

* * *

A girl in short lavender hair, wearing a black spandex outfit, was patrolling F City, looking for any signs of evil. As she looked around, she whizzed by a pole, with a WANTED poster on it. It was a poster with no face. And it had a bounty of 275 million dollars. This was the WANTED poster of… _The Sketch Artist Killer_.

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

As the girl was patrolling, inside a small house, a figure was making breakfast. She finished up a plate of bacon and eggs and went to the table. But… the person has a diamond ring… and is **_only a right hand?!_**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere… down the streets of F City…_**

* * *

Meanwhile, a huge car was driving past a tall red radio tower, as a taxi driver was carrying three passengers to F City. The driver was tuning the radio and sighed, "Darn it… Usually the radio signal is good, but once you pass the radio tower, it changes frequency."

A woman in blonde hair and a blue patch on her left side, with a light blue headband on, said to him, "Yeah… Tell me about it. F City's got some shitty radio stations."

She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. A huge man was sitting up front, as he was tired. He has brown hair, with a beard and goatee, and wearing a white jacket, gray shirt, and black pants. He moaned, "Just what we needed to return to F City… to listen to those losers…"

A man in short brown hair, in a green shirt and jeans, was sitting quietly, as he was sitting next to the woman in blue. The driver said, "So, you've been to F City, before?"

The giant man said, "Dozen times… It's the first time we're invited."

The man in green said, "We're doing this for a friend, after all."

The giant asked, "What's it like?"

The driver said, "Hmm… OH! The beef tongue with miso is very tasty."

The woman said, "Feh… Not into food."

The driver asked, "So, where do you want me to drop you off?"

The man said, "Front of the station is fine."

The giant asked, "Hey, curious… Do you know any mysteries in F City, going on?"

The driver said, "Well, not that I know of… F City has been peaceful, since years ago, when it blew up for the second time. Pray that a _third_ doesn't happen."

The giant sighed, "Good grief… Hopefully this isn't too much of a pain."

The car drove off, heading to F City.

* * *

 ** _Act IV_**

* * *

 _It happened in Summer of 2019… I was on patrol, searching the crimes in F City, when I met two very bizarre friends… I was searching the city for any signs of criminal activity, just in case my partners DO NOT do anything that destructive and illegal._

Later, in downtown, the girl in black was calling to her radio, "Attention, Head Mayor Yuki-Chan. This is _Daitenzin Black – Daitenzin Target: Tsukasa Hiiragi_. No signs of any danger in the vicinity. Repeat, no signs of any danger."

 _That's me, Tsukasa Hiiragi, a member of the Department of City Security. My sister is part of Kona Force 7, and we share the same brand – The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies. But introducing myself is not that important. Anyways, I was returning to base, when…_

She walked off, "Returning to base, at once, over an-."

 **WHAP!  
** She fell down, but was grabbed by a girl in black hair and a yellow summer dress. She looked up and asked, "Huh? Ouch… Why am I standing, and why does it hurt?"

The girl said, "Careful. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Tsukasa asked, "Oh… She looks pretty… Wait… Is she-?"

The girl said, "Do you know where I can find this address?" She held up a map to F City, as she explained, "My boyfriend is there, and I want to meet with him. He's at Tonzei 1-6…"

Tsukasa looked at the book she was pulling out, and saw her name, " _Asahi Sakurai._ "

 ** _Asahi Sakurai – AAW-New York A-Squad Agent_**

Tsukasa said, "Well, it's not far from here. Tonzei 1-6 is a very quiet area. Take Bus #3 in the Minagami route, and head straight down."

Asahi said, "Thank you."

 _The first bizarre person I met was Asahi Sakurai. She was a famed pop idol, who would later become a member of Alliance Across the World's New York Branch. I also learned that she sides with The Gang, AAW's top agents. Apparently, she left the music circuit to study the phenomenon of alternate world issues that are bizarre for even Professional World Government experts to decipher._

She walked off, as Tsukasa thought, "Strange… From what I read, she's from AAW-New York, the Kona Force's rivals. As they were busy saving the world in F City and Japan, these guys were the heavy hitters. Miss Sakurai, from what I hear, retired from the pop idol circuit and started to take study on paranormal studies. But… siding with these guys, reckless as they are, are talented detectives. And she got promoted, according to the World Government."

A figure in black appeared, as she asked, "Hey, you there, kid."

Tsukasa asked, "Me?"

The figure was accompanied by three others, as she spoke, "You are from F City? We hear that you know of someone around here."

Tsukasa bowed, as she was frightened, "Oh, uh… No… I mean… I have no idea what you said."

The man in red said, "This meeting never took place."

They walked off, as the female figure glared at Asahi. Asahi whispered, "Those eyes… I know them before… It can't be…"

Tsukasa sniffled, "Scary… Oh, don't mind them. They're probably going on a different bus."

Asahi said, "That's fine. I'm going to see him, my darling-."

"THERE YOU ARE! You filthy traitor!" The female shadow roared, as they found a man in spiky black hair and a black coat. He was sitting by the fountain, as they stared at him. The man said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Asahi gasped, "Chazz?"

The female figure revealed herself. She has long light brown hair and a white with blue trimmed uniform. She glared, "Chazz Princeton, you never respond to us about your whereabouts, and all of a sudden you come back here, crawling to us!"

Chazz barked, "Get bent, bitch! I told you, it's over between us, since you sided with that slacker Jaden! Besides, it's no big deal. I was viewing the fountain, and found a turtle crawling at the edge. Apparently, he's hibernating, and I don't want him to wake up."

The girl barked, "A turtle?"

A boy in a yellow uniform boasted, " _We_ do not care about your blasted turtles."

Another has tan skin and wearing a red bandana and uniform. "You think we give a shit? You have a lot of nerve abandoning us for those morons!"

A girl in red shouted, "Get up, abandoner!"

Chazz stood up, as the boy in red jeered, "Ohhhh, you changed out of your uniform, and into these threads? Tarnation, boy!"

The boy in yellow added, "Not that we care, but red suits you, since we're going to give you a proper thrashing, abandoner."

She grabbed the turtle and jeered, "You think you care for this stupid reptile?"

Chazz gasped, as he stammered a bit, "Egh… Alexis, please, get that thing away from me! It's gross!"

 **SLAP!  
** Alexis slaps him with a backhand and yelled, "Don't fuck with me, asshole! _You're_ the one who grew soft!"

Alexis boasted, as Chazz spat out blood, "I should've known The Gang made you soft! It's bad enough from what I hear that you sided with them, in a tour to Egypt, but you, however, should know your place!"

She held the turtle up and threw it to the ground, "You rejoin me, Chazz Princeton… **OR ELSE!** "

The turtle's shell was smashed, as Chazz gasped, likewise Asahi and Tsukasa. Tsukasa sobbed, "That's awful! Mean people!"

Alexis said, as she smirked, "But I'm calm today. I'll be taking that coat off of yours. You don't deserve it, Princeton. Abandoners of the _Academy of Light_ deserve no luxuries, especially from me."

Chazz bowed and said, "You can take everything off my back, but not my coat. My old one I wore was destroyed."

Asahi said, "He'll come around. This guy's not into his old faction. I knew one day they'd find him. This is _his_ closure. Though, if Peter were here, he'd be pissed off, knowing what happened to that turtle."

She walked off, as she sighed, "I'll see him at home."

Alexis barked, "I'm serious, Chazz Princeton! Take off your damn clothes! I don't give a damn about your coat! ALL OF IT! You are no longer welcome to my presence!"

She grinned evilly, "The bus is arriving soon… OH! And while we're at it, let's do something about your hair… I believe a haircut is in order…"

The others laughed, as Chazz was brimming in dark energy. Alexis walked off, as she called, "Come, peasant!"

Chazz stopped, as he said, "Hey, Alexis…"  
He glared at her, "What the fuck did you just say about my hair?"

Alexis growled, "DO YOU WANT ANOTHER SLAP? YOU'RE WEAK, PRINCE-!"

A lone purple arm appeared, from out of his body, as Asahi gasped in delight, "Yes! I mean, NO! Ojama Star!"

 **POW!  
** He punched Alexis in the face, and was sent flying into her three allies, crashing down. Alexis sobbed, "AAGH! MY NOSE! MY TEETH! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"

Chazz barked, "You can order me around and make me strip for you, but that doesn't mean you can talk shit about my hair, you cunt bag! Try it again, and you'll experience more pain than before, courtesy of yours truly! I'm not afraid of you _or_ your Academy of Light, anymore! The journey I had, one year ago, changed me to a better person!  
AND DID I HEAR YOU CALL ME A PEASANT?"

Alexis growled, getting up, "Yes! And how dare you strike a wom-!"  
 **STOMP!  
** He stomped on her head and yelled, "YOU'RE NO WOMAN, ASSHOLE!"

Tsukasa shivered, "Wow… Is he… Your boyfriend? That's Chazz Princeton of the Academy of Light! How did Miss Rhodes flew off, and landed on her allies?"

Asahi thought, "I knew he'd change… He _used to be_ in the Academy of Light faction, until he met me, and fell in love. Hiiragi doesn't know it. I saw it, but I know what he did."

Chazz grabbed the turtle, no longer injured, and sighed, "Good grief…"

Tsukasa whispered, "No way… The turtle's injuries… It's like it's never there."

He placed the turtle in the water, as Chazz turned to Alexis, whose face was healing. However, her nose became bulbous. The boy in yellow cried, "What the devil's going on? Her face… She's healed from her punch."

The boy in red cried, "She's… She's healed!"

A girl in a red uniform cried, "Yeah, but she's become uglier!"

Alexis asked, "What are you talking about? Chazz only broke my nose! It's no big deal…"

Chazz said, "You really done it now, did you? You made me touch the turtle… But I only healed your injuries, because you guys are my friends and all. So, what? You're going to say I'm no friend? Say it to my face, losers! I stand alone, and NOT with The Gang, _OR_ your kind! GOT IT?"

The three members ran off in fright, as Alexis chased after them, "WAIT! What are you-? Hey, come back here! What's wrong with my nose? GRRRR! CHAZZ PRINCETON, YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

They disappeared into the streets, returning to where they came from. Chazz spat on the ground and said, "Bah! Amateurs."

He walked off, as Tsukasa whispered, "So… He has left his own kind, to be alone?"

Asahi went to him, "Chazz~!"

Tsukasa thought, "Whoa! Oh, my, so… That's her boyfriend? Princeton's so cool~!"

She was in awe, as Asahi went to him, "Chazz! My love! My one and only~!"

Chazz turned to her, as she smiled, "I saw what you did! That was awesome!"

He said to her, "I didn't do it for you… Since I got Ojama Star by my side, it almost feels like I'm with a new muscle."

She grinned, "Yeah, well, maybe your Spirit Caller would spar with my Stand~!"

She laughed, as Tsukasa was confused, "Spirit Caller? Stand? What is going on here?"

She saw the turtle swam up, as Chazz gasped, "AAAAAAAAGH! HOLY SHIT!"

He turned around and calmed down, "Oh, right. It was the turtle, again."

Tsukasa looked, "Oh… The turtle… It's all healed. But… What did she mean?"

* * *

 ** _Episode 42 – Chapter 1: Welcome to F City!  
Chazz Princeton's New Beginnings!_**

* * *

"So, what are you doing here in Japan?" Chazz asked her, as they were walking.

Asahi said, "We never met… here in Japan… But I wanted to see you again, after you left me."

"Good grief, I was only taking a break."

"I know… but there's more. I'm expecting help, along the way."

She explained, "I am in need of your assistance in a matter of need. Perhaps you had some weird moments, during the eleven months we had, after our issues with MIO."

He said, "What are you saying?"

She held up a portfolio and said, "Well, they're all traced to F City. Around nine months ago, seven died in a bloodied massacre, inside a nightclub. Seven, as I said, died, three were injured, two were stabbed, and one was high on weed. Two months later, 27 people were killed, while in a huge bus crash near Hokkaido, all were fatally killed in the crash, into a wayward truck, parked in the middle of the road. The worst part was that the driver was killed, before the crash. No autopsy report, because the driver was set ablaze, before the police and paramedics rushed to the scene, leaving no fingerprints or clues."

She spoke seriously, "No one knows what happened… but I know what. After MIO was destroyed, someone took her place, committing chaos in the city, including here, the source of it. The person I'm referring to is… **_The Sketch Artist Killer!_** "

She explained, "He or she is the elusive serial killer of mystery. Japan's Jack the Ripper, as they call it; its calling card, upon seeing gruesome gory deaths, is pencil-sketched hentai pictures, crossover with gore and sadism. However, its identity remains a mystery. Bizarre, huh?"

Chazz thought, as Tsukasa whispered to herself, "I've heard about it. The Sketch Artist Killer killed dozens, over the many months, since five years ago. The calling card is lewd sex poses, crossed with defamed and detailed gore. And the guy's body count has already reached 700. No one knows of who or what he or she looks like."

Chazz said, "Indeed it is… And I never met this joker. Hope you get this guy."

Asahi looked at her watch and said, "Hmm…" and then she said to them, "Come on. We'll walk and talk, while we wait."

 **XXXXX**

They walked around F City's park, as Asahi talked with Chazz and Tsukasa, "So, I'm going to be staying in Japan, for the time being. My friends are on their way here, joining me. I'm saying if you will be a part of this mission. You don't have to, I mean…"

Chazz asked, "Who's coming?"

Asahi said, "Agents Giese, Stevens, and Cooke. Apparently, the rest were unavailable. Heather is with her husband, back home in Kentucky, after she was dismissed from AAW, and after what her husband done, 11 months ago; Mizuki is with Cassandra and Krieger, showing Cassie the ropes on science and technology; Scarlet and Mundy are manning the building, but have issued a permanent ban towards Agents Hawley and Slater of the CIA, from interfering in AAW Business, following Rook's death. Sorry, I never told you this, but Rook was an agent of the CIA, aside the fact that Scarlet and Oscar are ICPO…"

Chazz gasped, "Whoa! Interpol?! The bitch in red's in Interpol?"

Tsukasa shivered, "And the guy who died… was CIA?"

Chazz asked, "Wait… What about Yamabuki? And, for that matter, the Old Hag?"

Asahi smiled, "Well, Yamabuki hasn't written back yet… and, as for Michelle, not sure where she went… Last I heard, after the issues with MIO were resolved, she disappeared."

Chazz sighed, "You meet all kinds in the field. But the old hag; piece of shit as she is…"

Asahi pleaded, "Hey, no! Wait a sec, it's not that serious! The mission _is_ , but the recruitment is fated by friendship."

He said, "Well, it is no different to how we first met… At first, you only did it to honeypot Jaden Yuki, only we met, and eyes lit up, and it was just sex. And, well, we toned down, after that, realizing that we're drifting apart, since you hate Ojamas. I figured I dressed in that Ojama Yellow outfit to get rid of you…"

Asahi smiled, "It didn't. I still love you, since those things gave me the heebie-jeebies."

He said to her, "Look, not to be rude, but you can tell the others, thanks… but no thanks. I can fight for myself, since I'm more confident than ever. Your friends can handle this, but I can't be in your way, all the time."

She bowed her head and stated, "You _don't_ have a choice. I overheard Ojama Star's abilities… Your Spirit Caller… has a main ability, other than precise strikes and speed, which matches Peter's Darkness Devil. Too bad yours doesn't stop time."

He thought, "What's with this girl? Does she have a thing for me, on bizarre stuff? Why'd I choose to date this troublemaker?"

Three girls in school uniforms appeared, as they waved to Chazz. One girl in black hair said, "Oh, wow! Chazz Princeton!"

Another in brown hair said, "You're so cool!"

Asahi coughed, turning away, "I'll ignore that."

Another girl in blonde said, "Hey, you want to walk with us?"

He said to them, "Look… I'm in the middle of something, so, we'll talk later…"

Asahi growled, as the girls continued to admire him. She called, "Chazz, you can chat up to these girls, later. We're NOT finished."

The girls jeered, "Who asked you?"

He said, "Look, Asa, baby, I got groupies, but you're the one for me."

She joked, "Oh, really? Don't come crying to me if they insult your cactus hairstyle!"

She scoffed, and marched off, "Hmph!"

Chazz brimmed in dark energy, as the girls were shocked.  
"Oh, no!"  
"She just insulted his hair…"  
"Bad news for this girl…"

Chazz grabbed Asahi's arm and hissed, "Asahi… How dare you say shit about your boyfriend's hair?"

Asahi gulped, as she stopped, "Ungh… Uh-oh…"

She was stammering in fright, as she turned to him, "I… Chazz?"

He glared at her, "Seriously, what the fuck did you just say about my hair, Asahi?!"

The girl in black hair called, "Miss, you know what you just did!"

Asahi sobbed, "Yeah, I know!"

The girl in brown hair stated, "You know better than to insult his hair like that! It's unforgiveable!"

Tsukasa whispered, "This is just like before, with Alexis Rhodes…"

Asahi cried, "Chazz, wait a minute! I was only kidding!"

Chazz brimmed in a purple aura, and unleashed Ojama Star. It was a huge muscular man with huge eyes, thick lips, a toothy smile, and a bulbous nose. Asahi was frightened, as she said, "Damn! His Spirit Caller… Ojama Star… the one that helped stop MIO… So ugly, I cannot stand it…"

Chazz said to her, "Seriously… I don't forgive _anyone_ for insulting my hair; especially my own girlfriend!"

He prepared.  
 **POW!  
** Asahi stopped him with a robot arm coming out of her. It struck him in the chest, as she said, "I'm sorry…"

He kneeled down, as he moaned, "Ungh… Lucky shot…"

Asahi nodded, "Forgive me… I didn't mean to insult you like that…"

She explained, "But apparently, you forgot… Your Spirit Caller is a physical manifestation of one's psychic mind. Likewise mine… except mine is a Stand, a physical manifestation of the soul. The differences to each are this… Spirit Callers are usually seen by people, whenever the time may be; but Stands are invisible to the naked eye. Spirits and Stands can beat each other, whether BOTH Spirit Callers or BOTH Stands. You're the _only_ Academy of Light member to wield the Spirit Caller."

He got up and said, "Well, if you expect forgiveness, just wait a moment! I can't help it, if someone talks smack about my hair! IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Ojama Star charged at Asahi, preparing a huge right hook. She cried, "I'M WARNING YOU!"

He roared, " **DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Asahi unleashed her Stand, which is herself, with chrome skin, blue LED eyes, and a pink and purple idol dress and hat, like how she wore in her idol days. She deflected the attack, but was pushed back. He then launched a barrage of punches onto her.

"No way! His power's stronger than last time!" She cried.

He said, "Sorry, babe, but that's just a cut of it! You're wide open, Asahi! Now, lemme show you something cool The Chazz can create!"

He launched a swift uppercut, and then Asahi snarled, "ENOUGH!"

She zipped back, and went behind Chazz. Asahi's hair nearly was batted, as a part of her hair curled up. He gasped, "No way… Where did she-?"

She said, "Stop it! I get the point, but you don't lash out at anybody, like that, including me!"

Chazz growled, "Asa, this has-."

 **SOCK!  
** "BASTARD!" Asahi socked him in the chin, as the girls shrieked in horror.

She turned to the girls and roared, " ** _SHUT UP! AND GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY BOYFRIEND! NOW BEAT IT!_** "

Apparently, Chazz's bad side rubbed onto Asahi, the wrong way. The girls blushed and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

They walked off, as the girls talked about Asahi.  
"Whoa… I can't believe she hit her boyfriend, _THE_ Chazz…"  
"That girl is so scary."  
"But she's also smoking hot… Who is she?"

They departed, as Tsukasa was scared, "Am I seeing things? What just happened? I can't wrap my head around _any_ of it!"

Asahi helped Chazz up and bowed her head, "Sorry… I didn't mean to-."

Chazz said, "Nah, it's alright. Even I wouldn't lash at my own girlfriend… especially about my hair."

She giggled, as Tsukasa took notes, " _Spirit Caller… Stand… Princeton is nice to violent, on a dime, but goes super extreme, when insulting hairstyle…_ He's so cool…"

Chazz walked off, "Look, not to be rude, but I have to jet."

She called, "Wait! There's another reason why I am in F City… Take a look."

She showed him a picture. There were demonic pictures, as Asahi said, "Last time if I recall, Michelle used her Hermit Ghost, using spirit photography, and I got these… These photos say one thing… Something evil is lurking in this town."

He looked at the pictures, as she continued, "I doubt you would want to help us, but be careful of yourself. I wanted to show you these, anyways. If you see this guy, do not call the police. Just keep your cool and get away from him, at all times. The guy in the third picture could be either a Spirit Caller or a Stand User. NO, there are no more Jewel Women. Since MIO was destroyed, no Fuji Cores were reproduced."

Chazz said, "Right. Just lemme know, alright?"

 _This is Chazz Princeton. He's the other bizarre person I ran into. He's a former member of The Academy of Light, and is Agent Sakurai's boyfriend. One second, he's an arrogant cool guy, and the next, he flips out in the blink of an eye. He's got some drama going on._

Tsukasa giggled in nervousness, "Well, that's one way to make an impression…"

He walked off, as Tsukasa saluted, "It's been a while, Agent Sakurai. Anyways, you got nothing to worry about… The Department of City Security will help out, as well. Whatever this case may be, you and I both know we can find this guy."

Asahi nodded, "Right. But leave the Kona Force out of this!"

"Wish I could, but they got a huge mission in Canada. So, they're busy."

"Great! I cannot wait to see them again…"

She remembered Ropponmatsus 1 & 2, the same robots that gave her the powers to transform into Mech-Asahi. She then said to Tsukasa, "I know I'd be an annoyance to him, but keep an eye on him… My boyfriend. He may be strong, but he's in danger. Make sure of that."

Tsukasa nodded, "Right. I'm heading back to HQ. In the meantime, I'll need to record these photos."

She gave her the photos and contacted the base. Asahi thought, "Chazz's Spirit Caller has improved… despite being its same ugly kisser, it has a new quirk… From what he told me, he healed Yamabuki's wounds, after the battle with MIO. And somehow, during our fight with Shion, he healed her, only for him to bloody her up, brutally. That would explain my bangs _and_ Alexis Rhodes. This Spirit Caller has the ability to repair or distort anything, after damaging it. Best not to think about it… but he could be a potential ally."

Asahi gave back the photos, and then said, "Well, thank you."

She and Tsukasa went their separate ways, as Asahi thought, "The LSAAWS may be our rivals, but they are located here in F City. I don't depend on them as allies, but if I must, then it'll be so. I can't believe I have problems of my own, right now…"

She then viewed the photo and said, "God, I hope this man doesn't get involved with Chazz, in any way."

* * *

 ** _So begins a brand-new adventure for The Gang.  
However, trouble is brewing for these guys, as they are now en route to F City. But, just who is this man that Asahi is looking for?  
The answers lie ahead in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	133. Episode 42 Chapter 2

As Asahi & Chazz went their separate ways, for now, more people walked by in F City, including a busty woman in red hair, done in a ponytail, walking down the street. She was wearing a green suit, holding a purse. She was accompanied by three men, from the background. One has spiky brown hair and a grin, another has tan skin and slick black hair, and another was short, obese, and with a huge emotionless mouth.

 _Hey, who you calling emotionless?_ The huge guy asked, without saying a word.

Just then, a guy called, riding a red convertible, "Hey, good looking, going my place?"

The woman asked, "You're referring to me?"

This woman is a member to the Daitenzin, Misaki Matsuya, a de facto leader and one of the more mature and inert members. She turned to the guy, as he smiled, "Oh, hooooooooooo! Aren't you a doll?"

The man in brown hair whispered, "What the hell is he doing?"

The huge guy remarked, _He's as good as dead._

The guy offered, "Well, what do you say, babe? How about a ride to where you are going? Come on, get in!"

Misaki asked, "So, you're saying that I'll go wherever I want, huh?"

The man smiled, "Aw, yeah, baby! Say the word, and I'll take you there!"

Another woman appeared, grabbing the man's blonde hair, and Misaki said, "Good. I'll be happy to show you…"  
 **SMASH!  
** "… **TO HELL, YOU PERVERT!** " She roared, as the second woman smashed his face onto the car door. Misaki stepped back, as she smirked, "Skeez."

She and the second woman walked off, as the boy in tan skin said, "Serves you right."

The blonde guy shouted, "HEY WAIT! YOU SAW IT, DID YOU? ARREST THAT CRAZY BITCH!"

The brown haired guy said, "Who, her? Sorry, we're with her."

The other added, "Yeah, we're police… but, we don't really care."

The huge guy concluded, _But it's your own fault._

The blonde guy cried, "WHAT? YOU'RE POLICE?"

These three are the peanut gallery of the Daitenzin, and the three original members. The guy in the hairstyle is Norikuni Iwata, a playful yet perverted scamp. The guy in tan skin is Toru Watanabe, and he's an uptight stickler. And the chubby guy in glasses, though he prefers to be stout, is Daimaru Sumiyoshi, the silent-type and smarter of the three douchebags-, uh, men.

Watanabe said, "We'll let it go with a warning, but you're on thin ice, assface."

Iwata smirked, "Serves you right for calling an F City officer, while on-duty, a crazy bitch, and also becoming a public nuisance. HAH! LOSER~!"

Sumiyoshi added, _You're on your own._

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, a couple was walking down the street, as the woman asked, "Hey, how about we stop at Kameyu, near the coffee shop?"

The huge man in black hair barked, "Huh? You crazy? I already got you some nice jewelry."

As they were talking, they bumped into a huge man in spiky white hair.

 **THUD!  
** "Ungh! WATCH IT, DUMBASS!" He shouted, as the woman sneered at him.

They walked off, ignoring him. The woman responded, "That freak gives me the creeps, baby."

The huge man stopped, as his eyes went demonic. He grabbed the guy's shoulder, and the man started to freak out. He panicked, but…

 **SMASH!**

* * *

 ** _Episode 42 – Chapter 2: The Return of the Stands!  
Psychotic Angelo!_**

* * *

Tsukasa was reading the photos she recorded, as she was curious, back in her office. She whispered, "Scary… So, I should stay away from him…"

She started writing, as she placed the photo down. It was the same man that ran into the arrogant couple that he bumped into.

Asahi narrated, as she was viewing the streets, " _Anjuro Katagiri, a.k.a. Angelo, age: 54… He was born in 1964, in Morioh, Japan… He has an IQ of 160. From the reports in Morioh Town, he was sent away to Juvenile Hall, after murder and rape, at only 12 years old. But that was the beginning of his depravity…_ "

She continued, as his mugshot was shown, " _He was considered the world's most violent and abominable criminal to walk on Japanese soil. He spent most of his life in jail, for almost twenty years. His final crime, at the age of 34, was so reprehensible that it made a sewer rat puke… So, as punishment, he was sentenced to death._ "

Angelo was in the electric chair, and was killed by the huge voltage. His head dropped, but Asahi continued, " _But… after he was killed by the electric chair, nothing would faze this guy. Angelo escaped custody, after that…_ "

His head tilted up, grinning demonically, and then escaped prison. Asahi continued, as she was concerned, "So… In likeliness, Angelo is a Stand User, right before he was executed. How he became that, I'm not sure why… Rumors told me that Angelo was caught in Morioh Town, twenty years ago, but he has resurfaced, after the Moji Mikisa came to pass, 14 years later. But there's a question to that… Where on earth is he… … …if he _did_ appear in F City?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside the LSAAWS building, Chazz was waiting for Tsukasa. She was stepping out, as she said, "OH! Mr. Princeton."

He said, "Hey, you done?"

"No, just going on my break. I was thinking we'd have a talk about earlier."

"Well, I have time. Come on."

They walked together, as Chazz and Tsukasa were lost in thought. After a couple feet, Tsukasa asked, "So… about earlier… with you and Sakurai."

"Huh? What about it?"

"I can't get it out of my mind, this whole thing about Spirits and Stands, and how you two were dating… and all this bizarre stuff going on. I still can't believe these worlds were melded, because of that Jotaro guy's death."

He stated, "I really do not care."

She asked, "Huh, but why?"

Chazz explained, "To be honest, ever since I met The Gang, these guys changed my life, other than Asahi. But I cannot be there for them, all the time. I am a little curious over the whole thing, but after a lot of thought, I think it's best that a pro should do the job."

Tsukasa asked, "How come?"

He said, "Well, everything's perfectly fine here, other than the crimes in downtown… So, why try to fix what isn't broken?"

She replied, "That's true."

Two police cars drove by, as she asked, "Oh… Something bad happening?"

He said, "Maybe, but I don't even wanna know. But hey, best to check it out, right?"

She nodded, and said, "Of course."

They dashed off, heading to the scene. However, what they do not know is that a woman was killed, deep in the forest, with her neck twisted and snapped, and her body contorted. This was the same woman that was with the huge guy in the suit.

 **XXXXX**

The police arrived at a convenience store, as Chazz & Tsukasa arrived at the scene. Tsukasa saw a lot of people out there and said, "Absolute chaos here…"

The man called out, "LOOK! HE'S COMING OUT!"

The huge man from before, with black hair, and with a blazer, only showing bare upper body, held a girl in a green dress and apron, in his left arm, and a knife in his right hand. He appeared from the store and shouted, "NOBODY MOVE! I GOT A HOSTAGE!"

The first officer called, "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

The second officer called, "JUST LET THE GIRL GO!"

The man yelled, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

Tsukasa gasped, "I remember that woman! She was my cashier, coming here."

Chazz stated, "Is this _your_ jurisdiction? I'll be happy to leave, if you'd like. Judging by his eyes, if he snaps, he'll kill her, without any hesitation."

He walked off, but the man shouted, "LAST CHANCE! I'LL BE TAKING THE CAR AND LEAVE!"

The man yelled at Chazz, "HEY YOU, WITH THE DUMB-SHIT HAIRDO! YOU GET AWAY FROM MY CAR! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT! OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

Tsukasa sobbed, "Uh, no, sir, carry on with your-! Huh?"

Chazz snarled, as his hair riled up, "Huh?"

Tsukasa gasped, "Oh, no… Not this again… I should've guessed _this_ would happen…"

He took a step forward, as Tsukasa sobbed, "OH NO! WHY WOULD IT HAPPEN, RIGHT NOW? I'M WORRIED ABOUT CHAZZ'S SAFETY, ESPECIALLY SINCE AGENT SAKURAI WARNED HIM NOT TO LOSE HIS COOL!"

He went to the thug, and snarled, "You… What the fuck did you just say about my hair?"

The man hollered, "I don't know who the hell you are, but if you don't start walking, I'm gutting her like a fish!"

The second officer called, "YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The first officer called, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The man yelled, "THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He screamed, as his eyes bugged out, " **I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU ALL DRIVE ME CRAZY!** I'M GOING TO KILL THIS BITCH, RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA FREAKING DO IT!"

He held the knife high, as Chazz smirked, "Is that a fact? Go ahead…"

He lunged the knife at the girl, but…  
 **SMASH!  
** " **DORA!** " **  
**Ojama Star appeared and smashed a huge punch, through BOTH the hostage and the robber, at the stomach. Chazz pulled the girl out of the way, as he sneered, "It's too bad that I didn't piss you off… because _I'm_ the one who should be pissed off!"

The man was stunned and scared, as his wound was gone. The woman gasped, looking at her stomach, "Oh! My stomach… it's whole! How did it happen?"

Tsukasa shrieked, "NO WAY! He pierced through the two, making a huge hole! And the wounds… It's just like before! WHO _IS_ HE?"

The man shrieked, as his knife was in his stomach, "AAAAAAAGH! MY KNIFE'S INSIDE MY BODY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Chazz hissed, "I don't know. Maybe you should have that removed, while you're in prison…"

The robber fell to his knees, as the officers cuffed him. Tsukasa ran to Chazz, as she said, "Princeton! You okay? That was scary…"

Suddenly, the robber's mouth started to bulge. It came out of his mouth, and appeared a bluish watery figure with eyes all over its body. Chazz gasped, "Huh? What the hell?"

The figure called, "Well, what a surprise… It seems I'm not alone in this endeavor. You had to go and foil my armed robbery stunt, did you? But of course, I should've guessed that you, a Spirit Caller, had to get in my way of fun!"

Chazz gasped, "Hang on! He's from the picture!"

Tsukasa asked, "Wait, who?"

The Stand crawled off into the sewer duct, and called out, "I'm sure we'll meet again, down the line. Wherever you are, whatever you do, I'll be watching you!"

Chazz roared, "The hell did you say, water monkey?"

The Stand vanished, as he said, "No way… This is his Stand… then that means…"

The two policemen tackled down Chazz, as they shouted, "YOU CRAZY IDIOT!"

Tsukasa pleaded, "WAIT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

She then thought, as she was reasoning with the police, "Agent Sakurai was telling the truth, all along. Something is happening in F City… again… and it's almost I can feel it in the air. Whatever found its way into F City… … …It's monstrous…."

* * *

The next day, Chazz was residing in F City's decrepit apartments (the same place Excel and Hyatt, including the boys of Daitenzin, live in). He was next door to the boys, as he relaxed in his room. He sighed, "It's not a good shack to live in, but I know when to be frugal, just to live alone, for a while… Strange, Asa never told me where she'd bunk in…"

The phone rang, as he answered it. He called, "Hello?"

Asahi was on the phone, "Hey, Chazz? It's Asahi. I'm calling about what happened yesterday. Our conversation was brief, and the others are a no-show. So, I figured we talk over about the guy from before."

Chazz said, "Yeah… About that… Asa, baby, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We should meet. Where are you staying?"

Asahi said, "I'm in the _F City Grand Hotel_. You?"

He replied, "Some rundown apartment. Don't worry, this is only for a while."

"So, what's on your mind, baby?"

"Well, to be honest…"

As they were conversing, a huge man with a milkman's cap was riding in his bicycle. He stepped off and grinned, "Upstart bastard… From what I hear, he's living the high-life, yet he lives in a shitty hovel. But this guy's about to get what's coming to him…  
Chazz Princeton… Enjoy your moment of peace… because I'm about to ruin your life, and then I'm going to continue where I left off, by having a little fun in this town…"

His Stand was the same watery creature, over his shoulder. This was Angelo, disguised as the milkman.

He reached for the doorstep and sneakily placed two bottles of milk on the doorway. He walked off, but a woman called out, "Hey! Milkman!"

He stopped, but his right foot stepped into some dog feces.

Asahi narrated, as Misaki went to Angelo, " _Anjuro Katagiri, a.k.a. Angelo… From what I recall, from his last crime he did… it was more brutal and disgusting than dog shit._ "

She explained the story, " _Before he was permanently incarcerated, sentenced to death, it happened. In March of 1994, about 15 years ago, he ran into three boys, all at their young teen ages of 14. The monster went after those three boys, two of which he raped and murdered, but the other boy he held ransom…_ "

Misaki said to him, "You stepped into some shit."

Angelo gasped, "Urgh, how did it-? Ah! Sorry, ma'am…"

Misaki said, "Honestly, that arrogant guy thinks he can shit all over this town, like it's his dog's own personal sandbox? But it seems our superior has ways of leaving normal crimes alone. God that Earth President makes me sick, if he wasn't a former AAW Agent…"

Angelo said, "Excuse me, but I left your milk for you. Later, ma'am."

He went off, as Misaki asked, "Say, I haven't seen _you_ around, Sprout. You new here?"

Angelo giggled, "Me? Oh, the other guy is out sick. I'm a temp."

Asahi continued, " _The third boy was a rich boy, from an extremely wealthy family. When he found out, he kidnapped him and held him ransom. However, that led to his final arrest, before he was sentenced to death._ "

Misaki held the milk bottle and showed a small hole on the lid, "Well, Mr. Temp, mind explaining why there's a hole in the milk? Even the safety seal is broken. If it's for extra freshness, nice try! Even I wouldn't be caught dead drinking or buying food or drinks that are already opened."

Angelo took the bottle and smiled, "My bad, Miss. Here you go."

He gave her a newer bottle, and then he rode off. He growled, as he thought, "Little bitch. CURSE HER!"

His Stand appeared, as he smirked, "Sharp-eyed vixen she is. If only that shrewd and her band of merry men drank the milk, they would do my bidding, courtesy of Aqua Necklace, and then finish the job."

But then, he spotted a man in glasses, with his brown bulldog on a leash. The dog was doing his business, as the owner flicked his lit cigarette to the ground. THIS… made Angelo angry.

Asahi finished, " _When the police finally founded Angelo's torture den, they raided inside, and found the boy in there. The worst of it was… he was already dead. His body was mutilated, with his genitalia severed and nailed to a pillar, close by._ "

Angelo grabbed the dog and with his huge mouth, chomped onto the bulldog's mouth, ripping it out of his face. He turned to the scared man and choked him. He opened his mouth and spewed the regurgitated-.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Despite that this is ANOTHER act of animal cruelty, I have censored the rest of this horrific scene. Miz-K Productions apologizes for the graphic scenes and continuous animal cruelty._

Angelo barked, "So, you think you're high and mighty, thinking you can have your dog shit all over the yard, without thinking of picking it up? And you had the gall to throw your lit cig on the ground, too. Worthless bastard! YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED, SHIT FACE! WANNA BE A POMPOUS ASSHOLE?"

The man's head exploded, as Aqua Necklace emerged from the dismembered cranium. Angelo yelled, "HAH! THEN YOU CAN DIE, WHILE MY STAND WILL DIGEST YOU, LIKE THE DIRTY RAT THAT YOU ARE!"

Aqua Necklace flew off into the pipes and headed straight for the motels. Angelo smirked, "Good… I can take care of those guys… The hot woman, her three douchebags, and the Princeton kid!"

Inside the apartment, Chazz was invited to have breakfast with the Daitenzin, but he was busy on the phone with Asahi. He explained what happened, yesterday.

"Well, from the looks of it, it looked like the Stand took over the robber's body."

Asahi said, "I see. Was Angelo nearby?"

Chazz said, "Well, no. If I did see him, I'd know. I would feel him here, that's all."

He was brushing his hair and moaned, "Can't do a thing about my hair."

Misaki went to Chazz's door, as Asahi said, "Listen, his Stand may not be strong, but he's clever. But his abilities to control bodies will make things tricky. I'm going to come over and aide you. Until I get there, don't eat or drink anything, until I get there, do you understand?"

Misaki called, "Hey! Princeton, is it? You want to come join us for breakfast? Watanabe decided to grill up some bacon and eggs."

He called, "Yeah, hang on! I'll be with you, shortly!"

Asahi added, "Also, stay away from bath water, tap water, and anything that consists of water. Do not take a bath or shower, got it?"

He gasped, as he realized, "Uh, right. Listen, Asa… Could you hold on a minute…? Plus, you're going too fast! I'll be right back."

He grabbed a small bottle and ran off. Asahi cried, "Chazz? What's wrong? CHAZZ? ANSWER ME! What's going on?"

He figured out what went on, as he went to the others. Iwata smiled, "Well, look who it is? Hey there, Princeton."

Sumiyoshi said, _The main character._

Chazz huffed, "Shut up, fatso."

 _Sorry._

He said, "Listen, I'm sorry I ran late, but I had a call with my girlfriend."

Watanabe said, "It's so unlucky of you, lately, living in Hyatt's apartment."

He then gasped, as Chazz saw Misaki drinking coffee. He held the bottle, as he viewed a bluish thing inside her lips. It was Aqua Necklace.

Misaki asked, "Well, I'm not into having breakfast parties, but it beats having cafés. Plus, the way they live, it's like they've gone from poverty-stricken to living the high-life."

Chazz prepared, as he said, "Uh, right."

He thought, "The Stand's already in her mouth… That woman drank the coffee, and now it's inside her mouth!"

She grumbled, "You can thank that shithead, Kabapu. But luckily, Miss Takara had named herself F City Mayor, for the time being. She can't be mayor for life, all the time."

Iwata asked, "You care for some coffee?"

Chazz said, as he approached Misaki, "That'll be fine. Give me some with milk and sugar."

 _Right. On the house._

In stealth, he approached Misaki, as Watanabe looked on. Iwata turned away, getting his cup. Watanabe gasped, as Chazz prepared to punch.

 **SMASH!  
** He punched through Misaki's chest, using Ojama Star, with a smashed water bottle. He pulled his fist out, with the repaired bottle with water, and then said, "Oops! I forgot to say goodbye to Asa. Be right back~!"

He dashed off, as Watanabe was shocked.

 _She's… He killed her…_

Misaki asked, "What's wrong?"

Iwata asked, "Huh? What are you guys scared for?"

Misaki's chest was healed, as she said, "I swear, you guys are as creepy as Kabapu. If he were here today, we'd arrest him. Corrupt bastard…"

Watanabe was stammering, "Wha-? What just happened?"

 _Is this… a Crazy Diamond?_

Chazz was back on the phone, as he said, "Hey, babe? I'm back. Sorry, but the little bastard was in Misaki's coffee. But don't worry. Ojama Star did the job, and I caught him."

Asahi gasped, "WHAT? SO SOON?"

Chazz said, "I have no idea what to do. Can you get your friends over to get it?"

Asahi was astonished, "How in the-? AHEM! Look, I can't seem to find them, but… They should've been at F City, by now. I'm coming over, but make sure to keep an eye on it. Angelo's probably hiding somewhere. Keep your eyes glued to the Stand, and I'll be right over."

She hung up and said, "So, I guess it's a solo mission for me…"

She chartered a taxi and looked through Angelo's files. She thought, "Angelo escaped prison, because he possibly acquired a Stand. Surviving a death sentence is one thing, but to have a Stand astounds me. Still, I don't know the extent of his abilities."

 **XXXXX**

After breakfast, Chazz was playing games with Ropponmatsu 2, a small child-like android with a black dress and purple hair with pink bangs, and a long cord on her head. They were playing a baseball video game, as Chazz was losing.

R-2 smiled, "YAY! VICTORY FOR M~E~! YEAH~!"

She celebrated, as Ropponmatsu 1 said, "That is the second shut-out in Unit 2's six wins."

Chazz huffed, as he shook the water bottle with Aqua Necklace inside. Since the Ropponmatsus are NOT Stand Users, they cannot see it.

Angelo, outside, was gagging for air. He crawled to the ground and barked, "BASTARD! WHEN I SEE YOU OUTSIDE, I'M RIPPING YOU AND YOUR IDIOTS A NEW ONE! HE THINKS HE CAN TRAP MY AQUA NECKLACE WITH THAT BOTTLE? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?"

A man in purple hair walked in, as he was wearing a lab coat. He grinned, as he was smiling in glee. This was the creator of the ever-breakable Ropponmatsus, Gojo Shioji. He's the LSAAWS and Department of City Security's resident scientist and somewhat strange pedophile. R-1 greeted to him, as he said, "Good afternoon, master."

Gojo smiled, "Yes, how are you today?"

She showed him in, as Angelo snarled, "Shioji… I recognize that guy. He was one of those punks that snitched me out in Morioh Town, years ago, before that Higashikata asshole caught me… So, I stumbled upon the creator of the busty android, who works for those inept officers of this snake-ridden hellhole. Last time I saw him, I was only 12…"

He shouted, "I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, GOJO SHIOJI! **EVERYTHING!** I STILL REMEMBER THE OLD MAN, HIGASHIKATA, THAT ARRESTED ME, AND LOOK WHERE HE IS NOW… DEAD, **AND BY AQUA NECKLACE!** I DIDN'T ESCAPE MY OWN PUNISHMENT IN MORIOH TOWN, TO GET REVENGE ON THOSE TWERPS! BUT I'LL START WITH _YOU_ , YOU SQUEALER!"

Gojo appeared, as he said, "Ah, Princeton, I presume?"

Chazz said, "Yeah, who the hell are you?"

R-2 was putting the games away, as Gojo said, "Gojo Shioji. At your service. I do believe Asahi told me about you, along with these two."

Chazz snuffed, "Yeah, yeah… So, these idiots know Asahi, but she never told me about it."

R-1 said, "Are you upset, Senior Princeton?"

Chazz barked, "I'm fine. Asahi and I are busy with something, and she's just visiting with her idiot friends from New York."

Gojo said, "I see. So, it seems that your friends, back in your mission in Egypt, came to visit you."

Chazz barked, as he turned on the TV, "Well, I'm not into being friendly with those reckless losers! Besides, they chose to come, since the rest were a no-show."

R-1 blushed, "Senior Princeton, if that is the case, tell me… What was Peter Giese like?"

Chazz was confused, until the TV played the news.

" _And in other news, the death count in F City has risen to seven, this week. In all gruesome cases, the victims were mutilated, removed of their eyes and ears. The incident seemed to be isolated to the entire City of F, similar to a related chain of events in Morioh Town, twenty years ago. But the police aren't sure whether the drama is caused by some disease or aggressive behavior…_ "

Chazz stated, "Twenty years ago, huh…"

R-1 stated, "Twenty years ago, Ryohei Higashikata died, after a chain of murderous events took place. He was the grandfather of Josuke Higashikata, the hero of Morioh Town, who stopped the evil serial killer, Yoshikage Kira. I know that it is a related story, but in this city, history is repeating itself, as we speak."

Gojo said, "I see… Perhaps you may need upgrades? I'm here for your daily checkup routines, if you do not mind."

R-1 nodded, "Not at all, sir."

Chazz pondered, as he thought, "Twenty years ago… Josuke Higashikata… Wasn't he the heir to Joestar Real Estate? That guy's a Japanese legend."

He heard the car horn honk, as he gasped, "She's here."

R-2 asked, "Who's here?"

He said, "My girlfriend. I'll leave you be. I have to take care of this. Gojo, was it? Carry on."

He left to meet with Asahi, as Gojo smiled, "Good… Now, let's start with you, Ropponmatsu 1…"

He grinned lecherously, as Aqua Necklace said, "I know all your quirks, Shioji… Whenever you work on your projects or even play peek-a-boo with underage imps, I know all your activities… _including_ what you drink, after work…"

Aqua Necklace transformed into cognac, as Angelo said, "Good. This will be awesome… Dr. Shioji's line of work includes drinking a swig of cognac, during work hours. Just a sip, and he gets excited… You won't be excited for long, _tattletale_ …"

Outside, Asahi met with Chazz, as she said, "You have his Stand? I want you to take the bottle with, and we'll take it to headquarters. The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies will take it from here."

Chazz said, "Right. I should call Tsukasa about this, since she works there."

She nodded, "Of course. By the way, what's going on up there?"

He explained, "Well, this Shioji guy is working on the Ropponmatsus. I left the bottle there. Could you call Tsukasa about it? I'm going to go get the bottle."

Suddenly, Ropponmatsu 2 shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She ran out, as she cried, "BIG SIS IS DEAD!"

They gasped, as they ran to the apartment. Chazz gasped, as he saw Ropponmatsu 1's face, smashed into pieces, and her limbs torn apart. Gojo was lying on the ground, with his eyes bugged out and bleeding. Chazz whispered, "Uncanny… What just happened?"

He saw the bottle, as it was now empty. Gojo drank from the bottle, thereby Angelo's Stand appeared, getting into Gojo's mouth, and killing him; but not after destroying Ropponmatsu 1.

Aqua Necklace shouted, "HAH! Chazz Princeton, you really blew it! I got my revenge, and he and his gynoid paid the ultimate price!"

He seethed, as the Stand continued, "Don't get cocky, kid! I've waited twenty years to get back at him. And now it's your turn! That's what happens when you get cocky, punk! I'm going to enjoy crashing you down into earth, in a puddle of despair!"

He cackled, as Chazz seethed in anger. Ojama Star appeared.

 **POW-POW-POW!  
** " **DORAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** "  
He punched at the Stand, but Aqua Necklace escaped. He growled, "Not bad. You almost nicked me. But make no mistake… _Your_ time will come… and that goes for that Higashikata prick, as well! I have a score to settle with that smug bastard! You're a dead man walking, Princeton! We'll meet again!"

The Stand escaped, as Chazz growled. He approached Ropponmatsu 1, as Ropponmatsu 2 and Asahi arrived. He said, "She's alright. I forget that this woman's a robot."

He unleashed Ojama Star and clasped onto her head. Chazz stated, "I'm afraid she's broken beyond repair… but not while Ojama Star is around."

R-1's parts and body started to brim in energy, and her body was easily mended. She opened her eyes and asked, "Huh? Senior?"

He smiled, "Good. You're alright, Number 1."

Asahi asked, "What happened?"

R-1 said, "Well, he wanted something to drink, and Mr. Shioji grabbed that bottle of cognac, over there."

Chazz growled, "IDIOT! I turned away for one second, and he drinks the bottle?"

He leaned to his body and said, "No matter. I know it doesn't look good, but my Spirit can heal him, just like the rest. And it'll look like it never happened."

R-1 asked, "Miss Asahi, what is this Spirit Caller?"

Asahi said, "Don't ask."

Chazz healed Gojo, as he smiled, "Good as new."

But nothing. Steam hissed out from inside Gojo's body. R-1 gasped, "Mr.… Shioji?"

R-2 sobbed, "No… Our master…"

Asahi turned away in sadness, as Chazz whispered, "Huh? Why isn't he waking up? There's no way that he's…"

R-1 was producing tears, as she sobbed, "Mr. Shioji… NO…"

Chazz said, "Just wait! He's going to open his eyes! I know it! Your creator will wake up, I know it!"

Asahi turned away, as R-2 asked, "You don't think he's…"

Asahi said nothing, as she was heartbroken. R-1 shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She grabbed onto Gojo's corpse and yelled, "PLEASE SAY YOU CANNOT DIE! NO! JUST WAKE UP! YOU CANNOT DIE YET! LIVE, MR. SHIOJI! LIVE! PLEASE LIVE!"

Her emotional circuits activated, and they were pleading for Gojo to wake up. But he couldn't. Gojo Shioji, an ally to the Moji Mikisa's freedom fighters, has died.

Ropponmatsu 1 cried on his body and wept for him to wake up. Chazz whimpered, "But how? I healed him… but he's… He can't be dead… My Spirit Caller heals everyone and everything! I've healed so many people that I've lost count! I mean, I remembered that, since our trip to Egypt, last year! Why is he…?"

Asahi explained, as she was heartbroken, "Chazz… I'm sorry…"

Ropponmatsu 1 sobbed, "He's healed… but… why is he not awake?"

Asahi said, "Listen… It is said that a human organism must destroy in order to survive… But your power is an unparalleled act of compassion in a brutal world. But… The problem is…"

She let out a tear and said, "Gojo Shioji, despite that he's healed, is no longer with us! And that lies the problem! Once a human soul is taken, it's gone forever. No amount of love and compassion would bring back the dead; not even Stands or Spirit Callers have that power. I'm sorry."

R-1 sniffled, "Gojo Shioji created us, not long ago, not just because of newer characters… He never once backed away from aiding the Department of City Security. He said that danger was lurking. He told me, when he heard the news report, around the time that Senior Princeton left, Agent Sakurai, I looked into his eyes. He knew that the countless murders are a calling card for our comeback…"

Chazz said, "Angelo's murders will keep going, until he is satisfied… All he ever wanted was revenge, for this guy, Josuke Higashikata. About twenty years ago, his grandfather died in Angelo's hands, and Josuke vowed to get back at him, one way or another. Ryohei Higashikata served for 35 years in Morioh Town, and not once he abandoned his post. That was a man of honor, ready to protect… Since I was a child, I idolized Josuke Higashikata, and learned that he, too, would stand in attention against evil, including Angelo… to protect _his_ city."

He growled, as he was furious. Asahi said, "Angelo's body count continues to grow, at a high number. He won't stop, until he kills for no good reason, because he just loves to mutilate. He murders without motive, just for the thrill of it. And this is only the beginning… If he kills you, and all of F City, then he will be satisfied… that is, until he plans to kill Josuke Higashikata… the man that put Angelo in his place, for good. And that's exactly what we want to do. We have to stop Angelo, before he kills again."

Chazz stood up and then said, "Asa… I'll do it. I'll side with BOTH the AAW and the Department of City Security… to protect those that I loved, those that I have befriended, and those that are the heart of this city… and nothing is going to get in my way."

Asahi hugged him, as Chazz whispered, "Shioji… I promise… I'll get the asshole that did this to you… Angelo is going to pay…"

 ** _[Gojo Shioji – killed by Angelo; deceased]_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	134. Episode 42 Chapter 3

Days passed, as everyone in the Daitenzin was in shock and sadness of Gojo Shioji's death, caused by Angelo. Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 prayed for him, as they were in a shrine of him, near the office. As they prayed, everything went quiet.

Misaki put his clothes away, as she was saddened. Services had come to a close, and his uniform and suits had been hung lifelessly in the closets of the offices. Beside it, all laid what he once wore – shoes, socks, pants, shirts, lab coats. They were the clothing articles, recalled of a famed scientist, despite a very articulate past and an uneasy hobby he does. He was a man who lived his life to the fullest. But eventually, even these belongings would be discarded…

Misaki shut the closet doors and whispered, "He was a brave genius… though I question his immoral methods…"

 **XXXXX**

Tsukasa watched on from outside the rundown motels, as she thought, "He must be hurt over what he witnessed. I would come and be there for him, but even so… he wished to have his privacy, right now. It hurts him dearly, knowing what happened."

Tsukasa walked away, as Ropponmatsu 1 stepped outside, feeling unhappy. Despite one of his creations' reluctance to part with the memory data of the man who originally built her, she would never delete it from her electronic brain… nor would his clothes would be worn by him again.

* * *

 ** _Episode 42 – Chapter 3: Ojama Star vs. Aqua Necklace!  
Twenty Years Later… REVENGE!_**

* * *

At the motel, Asahi has already evacuated everyone in the building, including the landlord. She went ahead and shut off EVERY water main valve in the house, and supplied tanks and bottles of water, just in case Aqua Necklace shows itself again.

He gave Chazz a drink and said, "Don't touch anything that's in a bottle or a can. We have to be careful."

She then asked, "Where did the others go?"

Chazz said, "I asked Misaki to take the boys out for a vacation spot, for a week or so… The robots, however, they had been deactivated, because of the grief, back in their HQ."

Asahi said, "Good idea. Can't risk them involved in this. We can reactivate them, once Angelo is dealt with-."

Chazz's hair stands on ends, as he was angry. He calmed down and brushed his hair, "Before you ask, that was outta nowhere! I'm alright. It makes me mad, whenever I hear that name! In fact, I've never been calmer in my life…"

Part of his small house was destroyed, as most of his furniture was in a pile. Asahi gasped, "Uh… right… I take it this is _your_ room, so you're free to let out your anger. But your Spirit Caller can fix this, once this is over."

She asked, "By the way, I never asked about the scratch on your lip… That was caused by me, after I punched you. You have the ability to heal everyone and everything… but can you heal your own wounds?"

Chazz huffed, "Unfortunately, yes. But in a couple days… Look, my Ojama Star can heal and fix everything, but the one thing it cannot do is heal myself. That'd be great, if it did. So, no, it can't."

Asahi asked, "If his Stand does go into your cuts, he'd eat you alive from inside-out. Then you'd be dead…"

He grumbled, "Good grief… Don't remind me."

Outside, Angelo was waiting up in a tree, viewing the two having a talk together. He then whispered, "They know all about my Stand's abilities. Well, I say good. Let them find a way to beat me. But shutting off the water won't do you any good, now would it? These two lovebirds can plot all they want, but I'm one step ahead of you. Your efforts are futile. I can wait all I want… and then…"

As he waited, time passed.

* * *

 ** _Three days later…_**

* * *

Three days later, Asahi was searching the grass, looking for footprints. She then thought, as the clouds went dark, "Guy's been lurking around the house, but he hasn't made his move. I wonder what he's planning. It's been three days, and he hasn't made any murders, lately. It feels like Chazz is next. But why? What is he waiting for?"

She got up and looked at the clouds. It started to rain. She hurried to head back inside. But she stopped, only to realize…

"NO! THE RAIN!" She gasped, as Aqua Necklace appeared, about to strike.

Angelo laughed, "PERFECT! You're cornered, you bitch! The innocent pop idol, Asahi Sakurai, dies in my hand! NOW SUFFER, AS YOUR PAMPERED LIFESTYLE ENDS!"

His Stand lunged at her, as she gasped in fear. It was on her neck, about to strike. But Idol Justice, her Stand, appears and socked Aqua Necklace off.

"DORA!" She swatted the Stand away.

Angelo gasped, "WHAT? I see…"

His Stand said, as he is splattered into the walls, "So, I didn't expect that, but the innocent pop idol is a Stand User, as well!"

She growled, as Aqua Necklace called, "NO MATTER! My moment has finally arrived, because this building is under MY control! Soon I'll get my revenge on your lover, and then the Higashikata punk is mine! And thanks to this rain, you're not going anywhere!"

It absorbed inside the building, as Asahi ran back inside. Chazz called from inside, "ASA, BABE?"

She called, "I KNOW!"

The kettles started to emit steam, by itself, as he said, "By the looks of things, he got all this water boiling. Even the hot water is on, in every room."

Asahi said, "To make matters worse, we're trapped."

Chazz looked out the window and said, "It's raining?"

Asahi replied, "Yes. And he's already in the house, after the rain poured. His Stand hasn't been waiting for us to consume the water… IT WAS WAITING FOR THE RAIN! His Stand… it can move anywhere in the rain, and can even turn liquid into vapor!"

She panicked, "No… It can morph into steam…"

A huge vapor cloud appeared, as it succumbed to Chazz. Asahi cried, "CHAZZ, HURRY AND GET AWAY FROM THE KETTLE!"

Chazz sensed it and used Ojama Star to trap the Stand in the bottle again. However, he shattered it, trapping the steam inside, and repaired the bottle. But it was empty.

"I see he knew of our trick! We cannot trap him in the bottle again!" He shouted, "This is difficult!"

She stated, "For now, stay away from any steam, and protect your lungs. You can breathe, but not deeply! Our only goal is to get out of here!"

He growled, "Easier said than done. I'm not sure we'd have a choice, as far as leaving is concerned."

The water was dripping from the ceiling, as he explained, "He's already made holes on the roof, so he can have the advantage. The first floor is no good, either, and we'll be sitting ducks if we go outside!"

He grumbled, "This is just great…"

They approached the hallways, as steam emitted from each bathroom. Asahi checked the showers, and a steam-shaped demon lunged at her. She slammed the door, and Chazz shut off the water. She moaned, "I got to be honest… This liquid-morphing Stand… It's harder than I thought. Reminds me of that Water Stand, Rena Ryugu, back in Egypt. He's a clever bastard, plus he's really freaky."

He chuckled, as he said, "Oh, no worries. I believe Gojo's murderer has turned himself in, already. It's pretty great, don't you think?"

Asahi asked, "How so?"

Angelo chuckled, "Okay… Time to finish them, once and for all."

Aqua Necklace attacked Asahi, but she used her Stand, Idol Justice, to slam him away from her. She called out, "Okay, I'll bite! What is it?"

Chazz said, "This place is a small compact area, despite that this is roomy. Getting out is not right in my bag…"

He punched out a huge hole in the wall and said, "Breaking out is better. Come on, let's go through. The walls will repair itself."

He and Asahi stepped out, as the walls regenerated. Asahi blushed, "Oh, that was awesome…"

Chazz smiled, "On the plus side, we did trap the steam-."

They gasped, as they saw a humidifier on the table. Asahi cried, "A HUMIDIFIER?!"

She kicked the machine down, but Aqua Necklace is in Chazz's mouth. She shrieked, "CHAZZ, NO!"

The Stand laughed, "I WIN! I knew you'd try to break through to another room, just to lure yourself to the humidifier! NO shelter for you, cocky bastard!"

He was swallowed inside, as she tried to free him. "SHIT! Too late!"

Chazz was gagging, as Angelo laughed, "I guess it's like picking all the right answers; or like predicting the winners of a race. No matter. I'll savor this euphoria of victory, and then prepare my ultimate victory for the man that wronged me – Josuke Higashikata!"

Chazz was on his knees, as he growled, "Angelo thinks he won, but he's wrong!"

Asahi cried, "CHAZZ! Please no…"

He groaned, "I swore myself that I would not lose, even to someone like Angelo. I knew all about his sworn enemy, Josuke Higashikata… and twenty years later, after he somehow resurfaced… I'm going to honor him. This guy, since I was a child, was an idol, before I became a duelist… and way before I met you. When this battle goes the way I figured, I won't have anyone laughing…"

He opened his mouth, and Ojama Star pulled out a latex cloth. It was… a rubber glove?

Asahi gasped, "Huh? Is that-?"

He smiled and picked it up, as it was tied up, with Aqua Necklace inside, "You bet it is. It's kinda gross to explain, but I ate pieces of a rubber glove, and Ojama Star did the rest. He knew we were going to escape through, but you have to be smart enough to outwit The Chazz."

He opened the window and swung the rubber glove in fast speed. Angelo flew out of the tree, and went into the air. Asahi gasped, "No way! And what you just did, I think we did find Angelo!"

 **THUD!  
** He fell into the ground, as she said, "Let's go! Quickly!"

They raced out into the rain, as Angelo was running for his life, crawling in the rain. He gasped, "Shit! Shit!"

They arrived, seeing a scared Angelo. He said, "Well, well… If it isn't Angelo."

Asahi flashed her badge and said, "Anjuro Katagiri! AAW-New York! You're under arrest!"

Angelo ran off, "SCREW YOU BOTH!"

Chazz swung the glove downwards, and Angelo tripped down into a puddle. They walked towards him in a menacing glare, as Angelo was pleading for mercy.

"Wait, no, no! No, wait, I give up!" He pleaded, "Please, don't try anything foolish! I mean, you're not going to kill me, are you?"

He crawled to the wall and said, "Okay, easy now, I admit it! I broke out of prison, just because I want to have fun, but that was long ago! And I know a pop idol-turned-cop knows that I was found guilty by the Japanese Authority, but you two have no right to kill me, just because I was in Death Row!"

He pointed at Chazz and shouted, "Princeton, let's be frank! I overheard that you idolized Higashikata, the same punk whose grandfather I killed! Yeah, I killed him, but that doesn't mean you're a saint, like him! If you kill me, you're cursed to live with this, forever, just like me!"

He cackled, but…  
 **SMASH!  
** Chazz punched his hand, smashing into the brick wall. He then said, "It's rude to point fingers at people. Didn't your mother teach you that? Wait, you can't… Because you're heartless! I don't know how you escaped Angelo's Rock, but I have been waiting years to meet you and give you an ass-whipping."

Angelo looked at his right hand and shrieked, "AAAGH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAND?"

His hand was covered in bricks and cement, as Chazz said, "You should take solace knowing the fact no one's going to execute you. Not me, and not my girlfriend. We won't be killing you, nor will we arrest you."

Asahi said, "Chazz, this is your call. Since it's not in my jurisdiction, you can do what you like… It's strange how you'd appear, after your soul was fused together with Angelo's Rock, after the death of Ryohei Higashikata. The minute I heard of that name, Higashikata, it hit me… YOU were bested by my boyfriend's idol… and when the Moji Mikisa resurfaced, you were one of those people that resurfaced."

Angelo sobbed, "What are you psychotic bastards going to do to me?"

Chazz glared, "Enjoy your eternal penance, Angelo. We're sending you back to Morioh Town, as a monumental linkage. Reflect on the lives of many you stole, including Ryohei Higashikata and Gojo Shioji!"

Ojama Star reappeared and smashed Angelo's body into a huge brick wall, and was plastered into the wall, with his hands and face sticking out in agony.

He concluded, "And as soon as you are absorbed back into this new monument, for all eternity, in the town Shioji loved… you're going back to Morioh, in spirit."

Angelo suddenly had flashbacks of Josuke Higashikata, from 1999, as he waffled Angelo into a gigantic rock, turning him into a monument of Morioh Town, just a one minute walk to the Bus Stop.

 _Josuke, a boy in a blue suit and a weird hairstyle, called to Angelo, "Enjoy your eternal penance, Angelo. Reflect on the life you stole from MY GRANDPA AND ALL THE OTHERS!"_

 _His Stand, Shining Diamond, a pink and silver emerged, and lambasted with punches, drilling Angelo into the boulder, now known as "Angelo Rock"._

* * *

Steffi Matheson, a woman in long brown hair, an ample bust, and a ladle in her arms, appeared, wearing a red tour guide suit, as she said, "Yoo-hoo~! It's me again. For those who do not remember what Angelo's Rock was, allow me to explain."

 ** _Steffi Matheson's Morioh Town Archives – #1: Angelo Rock_**

She showed a deformed boulder with the face of Angelo, as she explained, "This is _Angelo's Rock_ , a landmark of Morioh Town; also known as _The Angelo Stone_. It's known for a hotspot for romantic rendezvous. It has become a popular landmark, and has charmed the people of Morioh, for over the years, despite its disturbing appearance. It's just a one-minute walk to the Morioh Jozenji Street Bus Stop #3."

She explained, "I will be back to explain more about some flashbacks of 1999, in later episodes. So, stay tuned~!"

* * *

Back in the wall, Angelo was groaning in pain, as Chazz sighed, "Good grief…"

Asahi blushed, as she was in awe, "I don't know if it arouses me… or if it freaks me out… but that Ojama Star is bat-shit crazy."

Angelo pleaded, "WAIT! COME BACK! I can talk! If you let me go, I'll cooperate! I was only doing this, because she'll kill you both for me! So, I'll take the blame for this!"

Chazz asked, "She? Who are you talking about?"

Angelo explained, "She was the one that revived my Stand Powers, the year before I was about to be incarcerated. She has a school uniform and a calm look. She was the one brought my Aqua Necklace back!"

Asahi gasped, "Are you saying that there's someone that can bestow the powers of Stands to another?"

Angelo laughed, "HAH! I scared you, did I?"

Chazz roared, "How's _that_ supposed to scare us?"

She explained, "From what I overheard, you cannot become a Spirit Caller or a Stand User, by birth. How Angelo regained his Stand powers remains a mystery; but it's related to 30 years ago… from the death of DIO to the death of Jotaro Kujo. But if there's another person handing out Stands, like free samples…"

Angelo growled, "The cocky bastard with the white attire? I see… It is terrifying, I know. Please let me explain…"

He explained the story, as he was still trapped, " _It all started in 1998… It was the night before my execution, in a month's time. I could not sleep, as I stared deeply into my cell. It was a silent night… But then…_ "

* * *

 ** _1998…_**

* * *

Angelo was sleeping in his cell, as he was looking up in the ceiling. He was restless and angry, until a man appeared, in a blue school uniform. He had long blonde hair done in a flattop, and then glared at Angelo. He gasped, "WHA? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

The boy said, armed with a bow and arrow, stated, "Hold still."

Angelo narrated, "This kid came out of nowhere, and he had a weapon… It was a very old bow and arrow. It looked like it was over centuries old… and I was so scared that I could piss at my pants. And then, it happened…"

He was shot in the mouth by the arrow, right through his mouth.

* * *

 ** _Ten years later…_**

* * *

Angelo said, "After that, I was freed, a couple years ago, following Josuke Higashikata's win against me… I lost my Stand powers, but I hid in obscurity, before I can kill again. I took refuge in F City, and waited for my time to come… and then one day… this woman came to me, same dark aura like that bastard in the bow and arrow… And wouldn't you know it… She had the SAME bow and arrow that the guy shot me with!"

Angelo was in refuge in a small home, when a shadowy female figure appeared to him. He gasped in horror, as she prepared to fire. Angelo was about to scream, but she fired at the huge man's mouth. It started to brim in energy, as the girl smirked. Angelo started to convulse, until he finally collapse. He was barely breathing, as the girl pulled the arrow out, "You're alive. Good. That means you got potential. If you didn't, you'd be dead. But no worries… From what I sense in you, you were once a Stand User, plotting revenge. I, too, know what it's like to get back at someone… The worse the villain, the tougher the Stand… Like that vampire girl named MIO. She called it a Stand, but that's been taken. Ages ago, the vampire DIO, he _invented_ Stands!"

She pulled the arrow out, and Aqua Necklace was reborn.

* * *

Asahi gasped in fright, "MIO? She said MIO?"

Chazz said, "I see you are shocked, too… She was the same evil vampire that caused this."

They suddenly heard a choking sound, as a boy in a raincoat was being choked by the rubber glove with Aqua Necklace inside. Angelo cackled, "FOOLS! I may be just a brick wall, but I'm still alive! Even if I leaked you the information, you've already failed!"

Asahi growled, "Damn you, Angelo!"

Angelo yelled, "I'll let the boy go, if you free me at once! I gave you my information, so let me go!"

Chazz ignored the boy in peril, as he brushed his hair, "It would seem that my rage wasn't enough… Josuke Higashikata, he'd be lying in his grave, knowing what you have been doing, since these worlds melded. But I would've let you go, if _this_ was making me mad."

Angelo yelled, "HEY! QUIT BRUSHING YOUR HAIR! DO YOU CARE ABOUT THIS BOY'S LIFE?"

He ignored everything, as Angelo boasted, "Go ahead and let the boy die, while you mend your stupid ugly hair! YOU LOSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chazz snapped, as Asahi whispered, "Uh-oh… Why do I get the feeling that this is a repeat, like before?"

She said to Angelo, "I wouldn't insult my boyfriend's hair… if I were you…"

Angelo laughed, "HE CANNOT DO SHIT! THAT BITCH IN THE SCHOOL UNIFORM WON'T LET IT SLIDE, IF YOU KILL ME-!"

Chazz snarled, as he was infuriated. Asahi cried, "WAIT! CHAZZ, TAKE IT EASY!"

Chazz roared, "What! THE FUCK! DID YOU JUST SAY! **ABOUT MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR?** "

Angelo pleaded, "NO, WAIT! If you kill me, that cunt won't like it! She knows your every move, since she's in F City, too! I didn't say anything earlier, but she's right here in town!"

Asahi gasped, "SHE'S WHAT? CHAZZ, STAND DOWN!"

But it was too late. Chazz hollered, unleashing Ojama Star. Asahi looked away, as Angelo screamed in fear, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!** " Chazz's Ojama Star demolished the entire brick wall with Angelo inside, and it collapsed into a pile of debris. However, the pieces of destroyed bricks reemerged into a huge mural pattern of Angelo, in a deformed look, with his arms upward, running in place. The boy was freed from the latex glove's grip, and fell into the puddle. With Angelo turned into a lifeless portrait of city art, his Stand was gone, once again.

"Good grief…" Chazz sighed, as the boy ran off crying, "I'll admit it. He did manage to piss me off… You can call me an artist, because this asshole became one with _great_ City Art… He can go back to Morioh, for all I care."

Asahi sighed and smiled, "Great… Thank goodness it's done."

She barked, "Chazz, we should've asked more information about this girl in a school uniform! I bet she was the one that rebirthed the Stands, long after the death of Jotaro Kujo! And that was eight years ago!"

Chazz barked, "YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THE BULLSHIT HE SAID? I am aware of MIO, you know! This is the same bitch that killed most of your friends: Rook, Heather, and even the old hag! But two out of three being revived ain't bad!"

Asahi shouted, "WHAT HE SAID WASN'T BULLSHIT! IT'S THE TRUTH! MIO WAS A DEMONIC FORCE THAT HURT MISS MIZUKI, AND BROUGHT US TOGETHER TO STOP HER! We know that we killed her, ending the Fuji Gems dilemma, but the issue with the revival of Stands and Spirit Callers, that is something we'd have to solve!"

She explained, "From the books I read in AU History, in 1987, a vampire named Dio Brando, a.k.a. DIO, was the greatest enemy to the Joestar Family, for over 100 years, before it all came to an end, thirty years ago. He was given a Stand, a year before his death at the hands of Jotaro Kujo. How did he get the Stand, you asked?"

Chazz said, "Yeah. I bet the vampire got it from the arrow… but not that asshole in the school uniform… Possibly someone else?"

They walked off, as Asahi said, "Correct. So, in my opinion, Angelo reemerged, in 2011, went into seclusion in 2018, all powerless, and he was given his Stand back, one year ago. So, it's all possible that the girl who gave the Stand to him has an arrow."

He said, "Right. So, what now?"

Asahi growled, as she was thinking, "I have no clue…"

She said, "I think I'm going to stay in F City, for a while. In the meantime, I'm going to LSAAWS HQ, and inform them about Angelo's defeat."

They walked together in the rain, as Chazz then asked, "You need an umbrella, though? It's raining hard."

* * *

The next morning, Asahi was at the hotel, calling on the phone.

"Hello? Yeah. The Angelo issue has been resolved. However… the one photo you sent me, bring it in, as soon as possible. I want the one from The Speedwagon Foundation, from 1988, the moment before DIO was destroyed in Egypt. I need to know its significance. Right. Thank you."

She put the phone down and held up the files. She thought, "If there _is_ an arrow, then it's safe to assume that Angelo isn't the only one we'd be worried about… Angelo was the First Course… … … of a horrific buffet of epic proportions."

* * *

 ** _Episode 42 – End_**

* * *

 ** _And so ends the beginning of Act 4. So, we know now the reason behind a repeat of 20 years ago, by the one called "Higashikata". And now that Gojo Shioji's death is avenged, what is next for Chazz and Asahi?  
Find out in the next episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	135. Episode 43 Chapter 1

Tsukasa was in her office, as she was studying the reports. She narrated, as she was writing in her notepad, " _Agent Sakurai's words were legit… This could be a repeat of Morioh Town, back in 1999. Something evil IS lurking in this town… The number in 1999, at Morioh Town, of people disappearing is equaled to 93; 47 of them were children. F City, as of this year alone, shares the exact same number, at only 107 people… and only 35 of them were children. But even if they were runaways, that's still seven to eight times more than the amount of the national average. That's outrageous._ "

She looked at the obituaries and concluded, " _But… Gojo Shioji…_ "

Iwata approached the doorway and called, "Hey, Tsukasa? Why are you still here? Come on. You wanna hang out? Ropponmatsu and I were thinking of tagging along with Princeton, if we run into him. He's feeling a whole lot better, since he and Asahi found Shioji's murderer."

Tsukasa nodded and replied, "Uh, sure."

She narrated, " _That's a relief. I'm glad Princeton is feeling better._ "

* * *

 ** _Episode 43 – Chapter 1: School's Out!  
The Sisters of Yandere!_**

* * *

During their walk, Chazz, Iwata, R-1, & Tsukasa were walking together, heading to a different area of town, on patrol. Misaki, Watanabe, and Sumiyoshi had to leave early, still bummed over Shioji's death, and R-2 was staying at home, being lazy. They walked past the brick wall, as Chazz waved, "Yo, Angelo."

It was the same Angelo Wall that Chazz created. Tsukasa asked, "Eh? Wait, wasn't this wall like this?"

R-1 responded, "Is this graffiti?"

Chazz replied, "No, it's more like it was given a facelift. Thought we'd get a little modern art into the world."

Tsukasa nodded, "Oh, then…"

She saluted, "Yo, Angelo!"

The wall grunted, as she walked off. Iwata was confused, but sighed, "Eh, what do I know. Yo, Angelo!"

They continued walking. Tsukasa asked, "Hey, Princeton, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to Agent Sakurai?"

Chazz said, "Well, she said that she's still staying in the Grand Hotel. There was more stuff that she was looking into."

Tsukasa asked, "Do you think it might be because of this town?"

Chazz said, "Sure seems like it."

R-1 turned her head to the left, as she stopped. Tsukasa said, "We're facing a crisis…"

She stopped and asked, "Ropponmatsu? Why did you stop?"

R-1 said, "I sense human behavior in this building."

Tsukasa looked up and gasped, seeing a female shadow in the background, up in the second floor. She asked, "Is that-? Hey, Iwata!"

They stopped, as she said, "I could be wrong, but… Isn't this building supposed to be abandoned for years?"

Iwata asked, "What are you talking about?"

They viewed a Gothic-styled house, as Chazz sighed, "Must be an eyesore for Halloween. But we live close by to this place, since no one is allowed to live here, being it's due for demolition. Besides, I've seen some realtors search the building, looking for squatters."

Tsukasa said, "Well… M-m-maybe that they moved in. For a moment, I saw a person inside…"

Iwata barked, "But that's impossible! Have you realized where I live? There's no way that someone would live in this rat's nest. No one has."

Tsukasa said, "I guess you're right. But Ropponmatsu sensed human life inside."

R-1 replied, "Indeed. I only sense three people in this building. However, the data is inconclusive."

Tsukasa walked closer to the gate, as she whispered, "How peculiar… I thought for sure it might be a ghost…"

Iwata gasped, "Hey! Don't say that! Ghosts give me the heebie-jeebies!"

She took a peek into the gate door and looked around. Suddenly, a female leg slammed the door onto Tsukasa's neck. She gagged, as she was being choked. Iwata and Chazz gasped, "TSUKASA!"

She was suffocating, as the leg reveals to be a woman in long purplish black hair, wearing a black and white school uniform. She stared down at the girl she was choking, and then smiled, "Try keeping your nose out of other people's business, brat!"

She was gasping for air, as R-1 cried, "Senior Tsukasa!"

Chazz growled, "You bitch! Who the hell are you? What are you even doing?"

The woman smiled, "What's it to ya? You and your friends are on _my_ property!"

Iwata cried, "Have you lost your friggin' mind? Let her go!"

The woman hissed, "Lemme make something real clear. My Mother bought me this house, for my friends! That means you should not nose around here! Get me?"

Chazz smirked, "I think _you're_ the one that is not getting it, lady. Let go of her, right now."

Suddenly, the figure appeared and held up a bow and arrow. She fired, and the arrow flew.

The woman smiled, "Don't you know how to be polite? It's not nice of calling other people insulting names."

Chazz huffed, "I know for a fact that, woman or not, I'm going to smash that prissy little face of yours, if you don't shut your goddamn mouth!"

 **JAB!  
** The arrow whizzed by, and is jabbed onto Tsukasa's neck, piercing her Adam's Apple. She croaked, as blood was gushing out, and her eyes were dilated and wide open. She gagged, as Iwata sobbed, "No… Tsuka-…"

He shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chazz and Iwata looked up, as the second woman was above the window, holding her bow. The woman called up, "Hey, seriously!"

The woman holding the bow, "Interested into why I am holding the bow, and jabbing it into the girl's neck? Because the gynoid and the pervert are nothing of my concern. The man in black… him… HE is Angelo's murderer – _Chazz Princeton_!"

The woman from below brimmed in dark energy, "Really… So, Chazz Princeton, in the flesh… Nice to meet you. You know, Sekai told me about how you dealt with Angelo, after she went through all the hard work of reviving his legacy of evil."

Sekai said, "Given his abilities that defeated Angelo, his Spirit Caller and its powers is a nuisance to us."

Chazz gasped, "Spirit Caller? You know my Spirit Caller? OUT WITH IT! Are you Stand Users?"

Sekai glared, as her red eyes flashed, since she is only a shadow, "Kotonoha, make sure you make Chazz Princeton _disappear_."

The gate opened, as Tsukasa fell limp and bloodied. R-1 ran to her, but Kotonoha called, "Uh-uh-uh! One false move, and you, busty sex robot, are scrap metal. And you, pervert with the ugly face, that goes for you, too!"

Sekai said, "I had hopes she'd turn into a Stand User… and yet it was all for naught. Yet she's still twitching, still alive. Too bad, I figured she'd be useful."

Chazz growled, "Not again!"

He ran to Tsukasa, but Kotonoha called, "I said no! She's dead!"

He roared, "I SAID MOVE IT! I can heal her with Ojama Star!"

She grinned, "Too bad."

She unleashed her Stand, as she called, "Chazz Princeton, talk to the Stand, because the face is not listening! I, Kotonoha Katsura, will make you disappear! BEHOLD! **_THE HOOK!_** "

Her Stand was a female figure with hooks for arms and legs, and its face similar to a demonic banshee. It was coated in blue, purple, white, and crimson trims. She said, "Get ready!"

Her Stand lashed at Chazz, using its hook hands for claws, and slashed towards him.  
 **POW!  
** But he countered with a right hook to the chin. He said to her, "Out of the way, or I'll make good on my promise to smash your face in."

Kotonoha grinned, with blood on her lip, "Wow… You're pretty fast. It's a good thing I learn from Sekai. A Stand is controlled, like driving a car or a motorcycle."

Sekai called, "Indeed, Kotonoha. Any moron would control a muscle car, but with only air between his ears, he'll still be too scared to drive."

Kotonoha called, "Hey, Sis, why do you have to be mean to me? This bastard's a little faster than I thought!"

Sekai roared out, "LET ME REMIND YOU, KOTONOHA, THAT THIS IS NOT A GAME! There was a time where the mere thought of your Stand, The Hook, sent horrific chills down my spine, and made Ito piss his pants in fright! Act like a yandere, and avenge Angelo's murder! If you don't kill Chazz Princeton now, _I'll_ do it _for_ you! Otherwise, he'll be troublesome in the future!"

R-1 called, "Excuse me, but Senior Princeton is gone."

Kotonoha smirked, "Ah, good! Since he wussed out, now it's your turn to die."

She gasped, as Chazz was sneaking behind her, approaching Tsukasa. Iwata said, "Nope. He's right over there."

Kotonoha gulped, "HUH? HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Chazz snuffed at her, "Oh, man. For a yandere, you're not too bright at all."

Kotonoha cried, "What are you-?"

 **SOCK!  
** He socked her in the face, as she stumbled down. He said, "Cuff her. I'll deal with _Robin Whore_ , later."

Chazz kneeled down to Tsukasa, and felt her pulse and said, "Good, she's still breathing. I can save her, before it's too-."

 **SOCK!  
** She socked Iwata in the crotch, and then swung at Ropponmatsu 1.

 **SLASH!  
** She decapitated her, as she hissed, "GET AWAY FROM ME, ASSHOLES!"

Her head fell down, as Iwata shrieked, "NO! ROPPONMATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

R-1's head beeped, "Good grief, not again… Why does this happen to m-?"

 **PUNT!  
** Kotonoha punted off R-1's head, bouncing down the street. She beeped and groaned, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…"

Iwata chased after her head, as her headless body was stumbling around, looking for her head. Kotonoha charged at Chazz and hollered, "YOU COCKY BASTARD! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Chazz called out, "I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU AGAIN! IF YOU'RE GONNA PISS ME OFF, YOU BETTER START RUNNING!"

Kotonoha roared, "GLADLY! LET'S SEE IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS!"

The Hook lunged towards Ojama Star, using her right arm. Ojama Star caught the arm, and was caught in a struggle, about to be pierced.

Chazz thought, "Bitch! I got to admit. She fares solely on that right arm. That way, she'd use the left to attack me wide open. Shit! What now?"

She kicked him in the ribs, and then roared, "LET GO OF MY RIGHT ARM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He thought, "It _is_ her right arm!"

She punched at Chazz, using her left arm, and slams him into the door. Kotonoha roared, raising her right arm, "SAY GOODBYE!"

She slashed down, but Chazz avoided the strike, rolling out of harm's way. She called out, "You bastard! Stay right where you are, Princeton! You wouldn't want to leave your friend behind!"

He called out, "Something is definitely wrong with your right arm. It has a power I do not know of."

She giggled, "Indeed… Get over here, bitch! The Hook is a prelude of chaos and bloodshed! Sekai even gets scared by the sight of it! You can tell me, once you're worm food! This is it for you!"

He prepared, as he looked at the sign, " _No passing_ ", and then thought, " _No Passing?_ She… when she struck down on me, she removed the _Tress_ in the sign, like it was rubbed out. Her Stand… What is it? Tsukasa, hang in there… I'm going to save you."

He stepped back, as she went forward, "If I were you, I'd think twice about backing up. Or do you care about saving your little friend? Why don't you come closer?"

Chazz barked, "Now I get it. Your Stand! If memory serves me, there was a Stand User named Okuyasu Nijimura, a friend of Josuke Higashikata."

Kotonoha gasped, as he continued, "Your Stand, _The Hook_ , is a knock-off of _The Hand_! The sign on the gate door, you didn't make it disappear! It cuts out space in midair! That's your Stand's ability, is it? Okuyasu's Stand was able to cut the space in midair, likewise yours!"

Kotonoha smiled, "Bingo, Princeton! But you forget one thing: The Hook is much roomy and flashy than The Hand! The Hook uses its right arm, whether hand, wrist, or forearm, and whatever grabs it disappears! But the void that grabs it, closes and pulls the space, as if it never happened. But no matter where The Hook takes you, inside its void, it is taken to god knows where. In other words, I have no clue on where it goes!"

He sidestepped, as Kotonoha smirked, holding her right arm up, "Even if you'd try, I can still do this…"

She swung her arm around, and Chazz was pulled into front of her. She then punched his face and cackled, "SEE THAT? It's just like teleporting! I just grab some space, and then pull you in!"

He stumbled back, and was pulled in again. She socked him again, and laughed evilly in a yandere laugh. She cackled, "You forgot what you're up against! The Hook is feared by all, even my sister is afraid of it! Try as you might, you cannot run!"

She resumed punching him and pulling him, using The Hook, and called out, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! No matter where you hide, you're always in my reach! So, go ahead, punk! Make my day!"

She continued to lambast onto his face, punching him down, and pulling him back in. He was on the ground, as she grinned, "Useless…"

She let out a scary grin, as she said, "Even a piece of dog shit like you was a match for Angelo, huh? Weakling!"

She held up a dozuki, a Japanese backsaw, and said, "Time to die, Chazz Princeton."

He stood up, and walked by the wall, badly hurt. He growled, "You bitch…"

"Guess you haven't figured out how worthless you are." She snickered, as her bloodlust increased, "So, which one of us was the brightest, again?"

She pulled Chazz to her, and held the saw up, "Now, let's carve you open, and see if your Spirit Caller is inside."

He sighed, "Good grief. You, ma'am, are a total loser."

She barked, "What did you say?"

As Chazz smirked at Kotonoha, three clay plant pots were being pulled, as Kotonoha asked, "What's going on here?"

The potted plants flew towards the two, but Chazz ducked, and the pots went towards Kotonoha.

"WHAT THE-?"

 **WHAM!  
SMASH!  
BONG!  
**One pot struck her head, another onto her chest, and one more into her crotch. She stumbled down, dropping the dozuki, and was unconscious. He sighed, "That was a close one. So, Kotonoha Katsura, with a Stand that rivals and equals to Okuyasu Nijimura, your Stand is pretty great, but I'm not one to lie."

She remains out cold, with swirls for eyes, as he groaned, "She's going to go _Full-On Yandere_ , if she wakes up. Maybe I should strangle her, so she wouldn't breathe. Enough time for me to rescue Tsukasa, and take care of her sister."

He kneeled down and said, "Or… since Iwata and Ropponmatsu 1 just bailed on me, thanks to her, I can just use her as hostage, before they come back with reinforcements."

He gasped, as he turned to the gate, seeing a trail of blood, leading to the front door. He gasped, "TSUKASA!"

He snarled, "Oooooh, you got lucky there, Kotonoha!"

He roared, "Now you've gone too far, you bitch! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He ran to the front door, as the woman was kneeling to Tsukasa's body, trying to pull out the arrow in her neck. They stared down, in a dimmed and darkened room, with only sunlight emitting from the cracks of the windows. Sekai said, "Listen here, Princeton… Why did I drag her corpse into my side? This arrow… it's irreplaceable. It's essential to my mission."

She revealed her face, showing her brown hair and devilish smirk, "And losing it is NOT an option."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a car, Asahi was viewing the picture of Enyama, holding a bow and arrow. She narrated, "I got a bad feeling about this… The bow and arrow Angelo mentioned… The intel on Enyama that The Speedwagon Foundation found in Egypt… and the fact that the witch is holding the bow and arrow. It really imparts the power of Stands to ordinary people.  
According to Angelo, MIO was obviously struck by a bow and arrow, caused by that witch, Enyama Rumin. No doubt about it. This was the weapon that released The World… MIO's Stand… Mr. Nevins' Spirit Caller… This was the cause of all this… After Enyama's death, someone snatched away the bow and arrow, and now, they're here to use it, to create _more_ Stand Users, right here in F City… This happened before, in 1999, and in 2001… all the times, the arrow was the cause of the newly-made Stands, including Josuke Higashikata _and_ Giorno Giovanna… not to mention Jotaro Kujo's late daughter, Jolyne Cujoh…"

She growled, "We have to find it, and destroy it! If there's a Stand User like DIO, or an even worse power like The World… God knows what'll happen next. We can't let _anyone else_ get in the way… A villain fouler than MIO, or a Stand far powerful than The World; I can't let _either_ come to pass."

 **XXXXX**

Sekai and Chazz stared down, as Sekai was pulling the arrow out of Tsukasa's neck. He called out, "Don't you dare pull that arrow out! She'll bleed to death!"

Sekai said, "I could care less. After Kotonoha was a complete idiot, failing me, I'll kill you myself. And I can't let anything happen to this arrow! If an old lady next door happened to see it, or if it snaps like a twig, it would be unfortunate. I'm methodic by nature, so I want to make sure that the arrow is properly taken care of."

She grinned, "That's how everyone does it… including me…"

She pulled the arrow out, and Chazz gasped in horror. He ran towards her, as Sekai shouted, "So, you decided to walk in, just to be too late?"

He roared, as he was running, "FUCK YOU, I'M NOT! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GET IN! BESIDES, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KICK YOU ASS AND HEAL TSUKASA, IF I DIDN'T!"

Kotonoha suddenly appeared and called, "HOLD IT! SEKAI! I'm not done with him!"

He stopped, as she continued, "I'm not finished with you!"

Flashes of light appeared, as Chazz sense it. Kotonoha held up her backsaw and laughed in a yandere laugh, but…

"Someone's coming!" Chazz thought, as he sidestepped out of the way.

 **BLAST!  
** Kotonoha was blasted by shots to the face, in very small shots. She stumbled down and was out cold, bloodied.

* * *

 ** _Wait! What just happened?  
Find out in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	136. Episode 43 Chapter 2

Kotonoha was lying on the floor, bloodied and shot full of tiny holes, all by Sekai, who wants more of Chazz Princeton. If you recall, last time, Sekai, the woman that wields the bow and arrow, used her weapon to kill Tsukasa, only for her to regain a little life left. Chazz tried to come to the rescue, but…

Sekai said, "Even if my bumbling sister intervened, your fate is nigh! If she hadn't interfered, this wouldn't be happening! And what's more, she walked right into _300's_ line of fire!"

Kotonoha groaned, "Ungh… Sis, you… I…"

" _The incomparable hinders the incapable without fail._ I've told you that, when we first met!" Sekai continued on, "Your Stand, The Hook, strikes fear into me, but you're still weak, Kotonoha! And life is worth living, after growth. You've heard that before, too?"

Chazz thought, "Whoa… I've never seen wounds like that… so tiny… What kind of attack turns her enemies into pincushions?"

Sekai grinned to Chazz, "What's it gonna be, Chazz Princeton? Come at me, or are you going to retreat? And don't worry about Kotonoha. That idiot isn't useful, since you bested her. She deserved to die, like THE MISERABLE ROACH ON HER BACK!"

More tiny gunfire appeared, as Chazz dodged out of the way. He growled, "She's riddling the place with tiny holes! What is with her?"

He hollered, " ** _OJAMA STAR!_** " and out came Ojama Star. It punched into a wall, producing a hole from outside. He grabbed Kotonoha, but was shot in the left hand. He growled, as he pulled Kotonoha to safety, "What kind of monster attacks her own sister?"

They escaped to outside, as Sekai halted the attack. The wall closed up, leaving only tiny holes in it. This was after Ojama Star's ability stepped in. Sekai sighed, "Pitiful… Chazz Princeton, no matter how dire the situation, he wouldn't leave this brat. I believe he'll be back and try to save her, soon enough."

She dragged a prone Tsukasa away and said, "He'll die by _my_ hands… as well as anyone who dares step in my way… or try to take the bow and arrow… I'LL WIPE THEM _ALL_ OUT OF EXISTENCE!"

* * *

 ** _Episode 43 – Chapter 2: 300!  
Sekai Saion-Ji's Stand Army!_**

* * *

Chazz bandaged his hand up and groaned, "Good fucking grief… What a freak…"

He turned to an injured Kotonoha and said, "Now then, I believe it's way past time you tell me about your sister's Stand! What kind of power does her Stand have? Tell me, and I will heal you, right away!"

Kotonoha groaned, "Ungh… I'll… never tell… I can't break a promise to… my sister…"

Chazz sighed, "Have it your way…"

He slammed her to the concrete and roared, "I suppose… YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE!"

He unleashed his Spirit Caller, and slammed its hands onto Kotonoha. But… all it did was heal her injuries. She sat up, as Chazz walked off, "I'm going in. Since _you're_ not going to help me, stay out of my way. You're still in trouble for harming one of the Department of City Security's officers. Tsukasa doesn't have much time left, so I have to move quickly."

He walked off, as Kotonoha cried, "WAIT!"

He stopped, as she asked, "I'm not finished! Why did you heal me?"

He shooed her away, "Be quiet, and let me focus!"

"Do you realize that I'm your enemy?"

"Are you serious?"

"That depends on answering my question. Just tell me, damn it! Also, did she do this to you? Your hand was attacked! None of this makes sense! What's going on here?"

He sighed and said, "It's just… I don't think I want anyone else to die, today, alright? Truth be told, it's as simple as that. Now stay back and let me be."

She stepped back, feeling worried. He peeked in and thought, "If early indication confirms it, her Stand is able to attack in the dark. One thing's for sure… this is gonna be bad. I have to rely on instinct for this, and rescue Tsukasa."

He stepped in, as Kotonoha waited outside. He followed the trail of blood, and snuck inside, leading the trail. He walked off, and found a stairway heading up, with blood in the steps. He whispered, "Tsukasa's up there…"

He slowly went up, but Kotonoha stopped him, "WAIT! I want to know, something else!"

He roared, "Are you out of your goddamn mind? I'm trying to rescue-!"

She pleaded, "I'm not finished asking you yet! I wanna ask you about your Stand! If your Stand heals people, why couldn't it heal yourself? Instead of bandaging it, you should've healed it, like my face!"

Chazz huffed, as he said, "First off, it's NOT a Stand. It's a Spirit Caller. And no, that's not how it works… I heal others, but Ojama Star cannot heal my own wounds… And before you ask, I cannot revive the dead, no matter how hard I tried. Life isn't easy as it looks, is it?"

Kotonoha was stunned, as he said to her, "Last thing, Kotonoha… I don't know how much time Tsukasa has left. If she doesn't pull through, I'm taking it out on your sister! So, when shit hits the fan, blame all this on Sekai! All of this is her fault! Understand me? If so, go outside and wait."

He went upstairs, as Kotonoha left. He found another room and gasped, seeing Tsukasa's body.

"TSUKASA!" He gasped.

He looked around the dark empty room, from the doorway, and then thought, "Shit! This has to be a trap… She'll ambush me, before I can get in. Even if it is a trap, this may be my only chance to save her! Her life is on the line, so there is no time to hesitate!"

He dashed in, but The Hook reemerged, grabbing Chazz, and pulling him out. Kotonoha called, "DON'T!"

He cried, "KOTONOHA, YOU BITCH!"

The Hook swung her right arm down, and in one instant, Tsukasa's body was pulled out of the room, and towards Chazz. Kotonoha bowed her head and whispered, "I did all I could. I'm done."

She walked off, as Chazz asked, "Wait… Why would you do that? Why'd you go and save Tsukasa for me?"

Kotonoha replied, "I may be intelligent, but I think with my heart, instead of my head. I'll repay you for this, just this once. But I'm never helping you again, Princeton; and I'm _not_ helping Sekai, either. This is it."

She walked off, as he smiled, "Well, that's great to hear, Kotonoha."

Ojama Star healed Tsukasa, and she suddenly woke up. She moaned, "Ungh… Princeton? Where am I? Where are we?"

Chazz smiled, "Hey, thrilled to see you awake. You had a nasty spill…"

Tsukasa rubbed her head and said, "Last thing I remembered was that I was trapped by the gate, and I was suffocating. After that, I-."

"Sorry, but you better explain your story, next to never. You'll understand why, after we go after this woman… But all I wanna do now is go downstairs and leave this place. But something tells me that Sekai Saion-Ji wouldn't comply with _that_."

Noise was made, as three small figures appeared, jumping down on the rafters. He thought, "No mistaking it. Something is lurking in this house… But what?"

He held his lighter and held the flame up. He saw on figure run off, entering a hole. He said, "Something ran off, on that beam, into that small hole."

She asked, "Princeton, what was that you saw?"

He replied, "No idea. I know you just woke up and none of this makes sense, but for now, stay behind and keep quiet."

He thought, "It sure was creepy, seeing this pesky thing… but now seeing it clearly, it's a sigh of relief. This must be Sekai's power… or some woodlice… Looks like we got a pest on our hands."

He continued, unleashing Ojama Star, "As soon as that little shit shows up, I'll blast it to kingdom come with Ojama Star. Then we'll get the hell out of here, as fast as we can."

It appeared, as he cried, "THERE YOU ARE!"

The figure held up a rifle, and then aimed at Chazz. Dozens more appear, all wearing army uniforms.

"WHAT? There's more of them? That makes no sense, and why are they in soldier uniforms?"

They fired at him, destroying his lighter, and nicking his wrist. He groaned, as the soldiers parachuted down. Tsukasa gasped, "What the-?"

He cried, "So, this is Sekai's Stand Power? It looks like we're being ambushed by a bunch of toy paratroopers!"

He was shot in the cheek, as he roared, "DAMN IT!"

He killed two soldiers with Ojama Star, and a few of the paratroopers dropped down. He said, "Got a few. But taking down two or three of these isn't enough! Their tiny shots are lethal, but they pack a punch… If we do not attack back, we're in major trouble!"

The soldiers marched in a group formation, as Sekai called out from afar, "Since my idiotic sister, Kotonoha, failed to do the job, and that she had to ruin my well-laid trap to save the brat, my plans have gone off the rails! But in the grand scheme, it's of little consequence. You'll never escape this house alive, Chazz Princeton; nor will you escape my perfectly synchronized Stand… **THREE HUNDRED!** "

He growled, "So her Stand's called "300", huh?"

Tsukasa asked, "Wait, Princeton, what's going-?"

"Ask me later, Tsukasa! I know it's crazy, but I need you to STAY BACK! I need to think of something!"

He shoved her away, as Chazz prepared to fight an army of Sekai's Three Hundred Stand. The soldier called, "ALL UNITS! HALT!"

They stopped and stand in attention. They prepared to aim, "READY! AIM!"

Chazz gasped, as the soldier hollered, "FIRE!"

They shot at him, but Chazz ran off, grabbing Tsukasa by the arm, and busting out of the room. The soldiers turned left and fired. They made their escape, running down the halls. Chazz growled, "Head-on, these little bastards have the power to blow us to nothing!"

He saw the closed windows, and rushed there. But halted, realizing that it was blocked.

"Oh, great…" He muttered.

From inside the murky darkness, miniature helicopters flew by, and they were aiming towards Chazz. He argued, "Okay, this is just great! She even has helicopters? I know we're on the second floor, and her Stand has the ability to create an army, but how the hell did she create U.S. Apache Choppers!"

A small tank rolled by and aimed the cannon at him. Tsukasa gasped, "WATCH YOUR BACK! THEY GOT A TANK!"

The tank fired, and they avoided the blast. Ojama Star smashed the missile, and the helicopters fired at him. He blocked the attack, and then was surrounded. He growled, "Tsukasa… You're right, they got tanks. Stay back. Let me handle thi-."

He gasped, "HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

He asked, "Wait… Tsukasa? A moment ago, you said that there was a tank. You mean… The soldiers, the tanks, helicopters, all of them! You can see them?"

She replied, "I know it's crazy, but for some reason, I was able to see them."

He gasped, as he saw a light green glow in Tsukasa, "Wait… The Arrow didn't kill you… That means, you must have the power of a Stand now."

Sekai asked, "Ohhhh… So, the rug rat has a Stand now? And here I thought she was lucky, surviving death. This is certainly a surprise."

Chazz huffed, "If it isn't Kotonoha's Sister, the General of this Stand army."

Sekai bowed, "Sekai Saion-Ji, at your service. Your fellow Stand User and ender to you. I mean, we are all enemies, after all. But that can change."

Chazz held up two nails and huffed, "Ballsy move, showing off your Stand like that!"

He threw the nails, but one of the soldiers shot at them, landing into the wall, nearly hitting Sekai. She said to him, "Think of my Three Hundred as a cast-iron defense. It protects ALL attacks from penetrating my shield. I know you're itching to put me out of commission, but it's all a pipe dream. Your Ojama Star, legendary as it is, will never come close to me!"

"ALL UNITS! MAINTAIN BATTLE FORMATION! AT EASE!" A lead soldier called, as they spread out.

"Do you see that?" Sekai chuckled, "Perfected symmetry for my Stand's formation. Do you believe this stunning display? It's rather beautiful. Though, you _did_ destroy some of my foot soldiers with your attack, so now it's becoming asymmetrical."

"Well, you _did_ say you were meticulous." He said, "But did you really jumped out of your hiding spot, just to tell us all that?"

"Now, why on earth would I tell you that? I came out here to observe this little troublemaker!"

Tsukasa gasped, "You mean me?"

Sekai said, "Now that you have a Stand, unleash it to me, and show me the extent of its power! I know you do not know what Stands are, but it's time you knew. Tsukasa, right? Well, dear Tsukasa, you materialize your Stand now, you could be the one power that I have been looking for."

Chazz gasped, as Sekai barked, "Show me, and I'll allow you to live!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "But… But I can't…"

Sekai smirked, "Ohhh… So you're afraid, since this is your first time? Very well."

She called to Chazz, "YOU! Since you know about Stands, you should give her a lesson on how to unleash it."

He barked, "And what if I did? You never told me what your endgame is. What do you want with Tsukasa, Sekai?"

Sekai bellowed, "I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, CHAZZ PRINCETON? Don't forget I have you in my crosshairs! You should be thanking me for letting you live, longer than I have!"

"That's just great…" He sighed.

Tsukasa cried, "But what's a Stand? I know the name of it, but I had no clue what they are!"

Sekai asked, "Huh? You don't know? Princeton, if she doesn't know, teach her how to manifest her Stand."

He asked, "What?"

She said, "The striking range of your Ojama Star is at a measly one meter. If she has a stronger Stand, in compensation of yours, you might have a chance to escape my 300."

Chazz smirked, "Sure. A Stand that can beat your ass would be a great addition to my party."

He whispered to her, "Okay, Tsukasa, manifest your Stand, right now. Concentrate and relax. Think about how you want to protect yourself, or think about pummeling this guy, until she's black and blue. The rest is all about instinct. A Stand of physical and spiritual energy should reveal itself."

Tsukasa protested, "HOLD ON! You can't tell me that, if I had to know what to do!"

Sekai said, "You don't know what to do? Then, please allow me to help you out. Here's some inspiration! DO IT, GREEN BERET!"

A soldier appeared and cut Tsukasa in the face. She screamed in pain, and suddenly… her green energy shone, revealing her Stand. It was… an egg?

"What?" He gasped.

Sekai whispered, "That's it. An egg? Her Stand is an egg?"

She saw a crack on the egg, as she thought, "The egg… it's… It's hatching…"

He said, "Hey, you have to try and move the Stand!"

She opened her eyes and said, "What Stand? What are you-?"

She gasped, witnessing the Egg Stand. She whispered, "No way… That's my Stand? I made this thing?"

Chazz stated, "Yeah, I'll congratulate you, later. First, we need to find out what this egg-shaped thing can do!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "What it can do?! I don't know what the heck you think is supposed to happen, but I don't have any energy left! That's the best I can do!"

He cried, "WAIT! That's it?"

Sekai roared, "ENOUGH! I've seen everything this Stand has to offer! ALL UNITS! BATTLE REFORMATION!"

He gasped, and said, "Tsukasa, withdraw your Stand, and hurry! If they destroy that egg, you'll die, too!"

Tsukasa cried, "WHAT? AND NOW YOU TELL ME? I don't know that, either!"

Sekai signaled, "LIGHT EM UP, MEN!"

Chazz kicked the Stand egg away, and sent Tsukasa flying. Three Hundred fired, and Ojama Star deflected most of the attacks. Tsukasa's Stand vanishes back inside her, as she said, "Princeton…"

Sekai thought, "The two managed to separate. Excellent… The egg was about to hatch… What sort of power does it hold? She must have potential. So, the only one dying today is Princeton…"

Chazz groaned, "Word to the wise, Sergeant Stupid! If you're trying to bring the roof down, in a fiery inferno, then do it and stop playing around!"

Sekai smiled, "I see…"

She stepped forward, as Chazz was in another room, after the wall was blasted open. He smiled, "This is great. I'm in a mood for a brawl."

Sekai said, "Chazz Princeton. Is it true that you get angry and powerful, when someone insults your hairstyle?"

He growled, "I don't know. Why don't you try and make me mad?"

Sekai smirked, "Oh, I will… since I can think of plenty of insults about your hair. But instead, I'll save you the anger, and do something different. First, I'll blow you pathetic head off, hair and all! But that is just for the main attack. First, Three Hundred will blow off your legs. It'll keep you from running away. Secondly, I'll take down your arms! Once that's done, you will have no visible means of defense and offense by your side, giving me _carte blanche_ to blow off your hair and brains off from the skull, into oblivion!"

Chazz smirked, "Well, that's a well-made plan… giving that it's completely impossible for you to finish it!"

"I've told you how meticulous I am. When I do something, I stick to it, given the opportunity; thus the warning!"

Tsukasa was behind Sekai, as she growled, "She's wide open! I have to attack her now!"

She thought, "It's only an egg, but somehow, I can try to use it to attack her."

She stepped forward, as Sekai heard her. Tsukasa gasped, as Sekai smirked, "You're a little pain. Of course, the only reason I let you live… is because your Stand intrigues me."

She slapped Tsukasa down, and Chazz roared, "BASTARD!"

He unleashed Ojama Star and fight off Three Hundred. Sekai shouted, "ALL UNITS, AIM! FIRE AT WILL!"

He smashed off a huge blast, and it blew a hole in the wall. Kotonoha saw the explosion and was shocked. Chazz fights off the firings, and called out, "You heard of Moses crossing the Red Sea, right down the middle? That's exactly what I'm about to do to your pathetic army! AND THEN I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN!"

Sekai shouted, "My plan is proceeding exactly as I forewarned, but you're too thickheaded to realize that, Chazz Princeton!"

Chazz walked forward, but…  
 **Click!  
BOOM!  
**He leapt out of the blast and cried, "A LAND MINE?!"

Sekai laughed, "First, your legs go! Now, let's try the arms! APACHES, RELEASE YOUR FIREPOWER AND DISABLE HIM!"

They shot missiles at Chazz, but Chazz smashed both of them with Ojama Star. Two missiles ended blocked onto its arms, shielding himself. He groaned, holding his left arm, as Sekai said, "That's two!"

She cackled, as Three Hundred surrounded the wounded Chazz, "First the legs, then the arms! JUST AS I PREDICTED! HELLFIRE WILL RAIN DOWN UPON YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC STAND! Can those wounds of yours save you, OR WILL YOU BE SPRAYED DOWN BY MY BULLETS? LET'S FIND OUT, AFTER I FIRE EVERY SHELL AND ROUND!  
 **YOU LOSE, CHAZZ PRINCETON! ALL UNITS!** "

Three Hundred prepared to fire, as Chazz was getting up. Sekai shouted, " **READY! AIM!** "

Chazz was seated down, as Sekai stopped. She asked, "Huh? Why are you sitting down, nonchalantly? Could it be that you're accepting your own fate, or is it that you're showing me mercy?"

She chuckled, "Hmph! Well, no can do! NO MERCY FOR YOU, YOU WEAKLING!"

She hollered, " **ALL UNITS! OPEN FIRE!** "

Three Hundred fired a huge barrage of fiery blasts at Chazz. Will he escape?

* * *

 ** _300 has Chazz Princeton cornered! What will happen next? Will he survive?  
Find out in the ne-!_**

* * *

"Hey, narrator!" Chazz said to the 4th wall, "Don't cut out just yet, just because this bitch is already about to get hers."

Sekai gasped, as the two missiles regenerated and flew off. They were aiming towards _her_!

Sekai cried, "WHAT? THE MISSILES! They… They are repaired! No matter… They are aimed towards Chazz Princeton-! WAIT A SECOND! WHY ARE THEY COMING AFTER ME? **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!** "

 **KABOOM!  
** Sekai was blasted by her own ammo, as Three Hundred vanished. Chazz smirked, as he said, "Hey, Sekai… Did you forget? My Ojama Star has a special ability is to repair almost anything that is broken. Really, if you're that forgetful, you should take notes, and come back to me, when you're meticulous!"

Sekai was lying on the floor, bloodied and battered, as Tsukasa was amazed. Chazz Princeton has just defeated Sekai Saion-Ji.

He said to the 4th wall, "Okay. _Now_ you can end the chapter."

* * *

 ** _Uh, right. Never mind what I said. Sekai and 300 has been defeated! Now all that's left is the bow and arrow.  
Find out in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	137. Episode 43 Chapter 3

Chazz was getting up from his assault, as Sekai was helpless on the floor, bloodied and battered. He said, "Well, that should be it for her."

Tsukasa replied, "Well, what now?"

He said, "Well, I've had my fill of this place, so we're haul ass outta here. Besides, whoever else is in there, I'm still banged up from the recent battle."

She asked, "But what about the bow and arrow?"

He said, "Good memory. Bitch must've hid it somewhere, as she was dragging you. My guess is that it's somewhere… but we'll leave it at that."

Tsukasa shook her head, but he said, "Hold on. You're going through with it?"

She explained, "It's my jurisdiction, Princeton. I _am_ a part of the Department of City Security, after all. And even so, we can't just do nothing!"

He walked off and said, "I know, but their male friend is still in this house. I say we do not take chances."

She pleaded and called, "Look, the only reason I'm here is because your Stand healed me! But right now, I'm not going to let it be! If there are any more Stand users out there in F City, or here's a thought, if someone else gets shot with the bow and arrow, they will die! Is that what you want?"

Chazz scowled at her, as she stated, "Look! You can stay here and rest up… but as for me, I'm going upstairs to end this! Don't worry about me… I'll find it, myself."

She was timid, as she looked up the stairs, "…and, truth to be told, I don't think the third person lives here, anymore. I mean, if he was here, he'd come down here, right?"

She went up the stairs, as Chazz sighed, "Great… She's grown one up her backbone."

He thought, "She may not look it, but Tsukasa's got one hell of a spirit in her. She may be timid, or not right in the head, but that won't mean a thing, if we don't get out of here."

He called, "Hey! I'm coming with you, for protection. And we're going to snap that bow and arrow in half, and we'll do it together, and then say goodbye to this hellhole."

Tsukasa nodded, as they went up the stairs. The bow and arrow are safely up the stairs, in another room, hanging on the wall. However, inside the room, a guttural noise and metallic clawing was made. What was it?

* * *

 ** _Episode 43 – Chapter 3: School Days Retconned!  
A Love Story Rewritten…_**

* * *

They managed to make it upstairs to the room, as Chazz said, "Keep your guard. Sekai may wake up and try to stop us. But I doubt she will, since she's injured."

They peeked to the door, as Tsukasa said, "It's the attic. So, the bow and arrow is possibly up there."

They slowly walked up the creaky stairs and entered the doorway to the attic. Inside the room were three windows, boarded up by wood, and decrepit walls. Tsukasa looked around and gasped, "THERE IT IS! The bow and arrow! It's just hanging on the wall!"

She found the bow and arrow, as he said, "Great. So, we-."

They heard a guttural cry, as he gasped, "Something's not right. Someone's in there."

The chains rattled, as he explained, "Well, it's obviously chained up, whatever it is."

"You think it might be a dog? It sure didn't seem human…"

"Who knows?

Scraping noises were made, as Tsukasa was scared. She slowly opened the door, in a long creak. She walked in, but then, a huge wail roared. She backed up and cried, "What are we supposed to do? I'm too scared to do this!"

He barked, "Why are you asking _me_? I voted to leave this House of Horrors!"

"I know, but…"

"We can't just turn back now. On the count of 3, Tsukasa, we barge in. I want you to bust the door down, enough to scare off whatever that is. Then, I'm going to race to that bow and arrow, and smashed it in half. Got it?"

Tsukasa said, "Y-Y-yeah…"

He crawled to the doorway, as Tsukasa prepared. He whispered, "1… 2… 3!"

She kicked the door off, but then a huge green hand clasped onto her right ankle. She shrieked, as Chazz cried, "AH! WHAT THE HELL?" and grabbed onto Tsukasa.

She was being pulled in, as she shrieked, "HELP ME! GET THIS OFF OF ME!"

He cried, "That's no Stand! That's a freaky hand with a funky-looking arm!"

She cried, "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Chazz used Ojama Star and smashed off the scaly green hand off of the arm, gushing out green ooze. Tsukasa was freed, as she moaned, "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…"

He moaned, "I wasn't planning to sever it!"

Just then, a greenish blob-like person appeared, walking slowly towards them, with its right ankle in shackles, connected to a chain. Its right arm regenerated, as Chazz gasped, "Okay… What the hell is that thing?"

The creature approached them, slowly, as it was wearing a tattered school uniform. It grabbed the severed hand and ran off, chewing on it. She gagged, "Gross! What is that thing?"

Chazz said, "I cannot believe that something like that is living under our noses."

Sekai's voice called, "So, you found out the truth… I didn't expect for you to find him."

He turned to Sekai, who arrived from another door, badly hurt. He cried, "YOU AGAIN?"

She grabbed the bow and arrow and explained, "I should explain… This monstrosity that you found is my boyfriend… or ex-boyfriend, Makoto Ito. It's a long story, but right now, he needs this, more than you… It's imperative that I would use the bow and arrow to help Makoto… so no one would get these…"

Chazz asked, "Is it a disease? Did he suffer a disease?"

Sekai shook her head and said, "He's healthy. So, he's not sick or diseased-ridden; well, minus the warts. He even eats normally… but all he does is moan… It's safe to say that he has no idea who I am…"

He said, "So, you've been finding a Stand User that is capable of curing Makoto."

Sekai chuckled evilly, "No… Cure him? Why would I-? Why would I… let that… asshole… be cured? He… He should… He should die, the fucking asshole…"

She cackled evilly and quietly, but it suddenly turned into sobs of pain. She was crying, as she sobbed, "You're wrong! It's true, I _am_ killing him… because he's made this way… I shot the arrow to many people, to produce the possible Stand User that can kill him! But with no luck… I killed him, myself, using knives, axes, and even breaking his neck! I even smashed his head off, and even stomp on his crotch, and even jab his heart with an icepick! But nothing works! He still lives, no matter what I did! The only reason I acquired the bow and arrow was to find someone who can kill Makoto, forever! I just wanted him to make him stop suffering… and I knew that this weapon is the key to find the right user… If I hand these over to you, he'll be stuck like this, forever! SUFFERING! ALL BECAUSE THAT BITCH, MIO, MADE HIM THIS WAY!"

Chazz gasped, "MIO?! No… She got to _him_ , too, did she?"

Sekai sniffled, "You know of this MIO?"

He said, "A long story, but she's long gone now."

Makoto crawled to a huge box and dug inside, looking for something. Sekai said to Chazz, "Indulge me, as I wanted to tell you how all this happened, Chazz Princeton. This is related to _you_ , as well…"

She explained, "Everything began, in 2015… four years before you came along. Kotonoha and I were living together, and we reunited with our friend, Makoto… We were all living in Tokyo, when it happened. He was a part of a big business deal, along with many people in the stock market. Everyone made good investments… … …except for Makoto…"

* * *

She narrated, as Makoto, a boy in black hair and a suit, was upset, feeling dejected.

" _He spent most of his life savings, on a worthy cause, until it went belly-up. He was in a mountain of debt. His parents died, in 2014, Kotonoha started to live with me, hoping to reconcile our relationships with him, and all he does is become shunned by his former friends… He even blames me…_ "

 ** _SLAP!  
_** _Makoto slapped Sekai, who was lying on the ground._

"Every time he was angry, he gets pissed at me, and he wouldn't say a word about it. He was the definition of a complete loser…"

 _Months later, MIO's shadow jabbed a LUST Core into Makoto's head.  
_ "That's when everything changed…"

 _Makoto was laughing heroically, as he was surrounded by cash, jewels, and treasures._

"Out of the blue, an endless supply of money rolled in… On top of that, he has jewels and precious metals he collected. I asked about it, and he didn't explain. No one would hire him, since he's an asshole loser… but then again, he never explained the job he was offered."

 _Sekai peeked into his room, and he praised a woman named "Mio", and fell in love. Sekai was heartbroken, as she was crying in her room._

"I did a little research… It was moments after we dated, and I pretended that I was being pregnant to him, I learned that he was cheating on me… by a whore named "Mio"… I learned the truth, among learning about this bitch… He sold his soul to a man named Steven Nevins, a socialite and politician. The Nevins man sided with this MIO, as it is spelled, and Makoto became MIO's lackey, all for monetary gain! Based on what I found out, Mr. Nevins' goal was to scour the globe, finding potential Stand Users, for a personal mission. And somehow, he found out that Makoto was able to manifest a Stand of his own… However, his Stand's power remained unknown, to this day. And then things changed again… I was about to come over, and finally tell him off about MIO… I was going to come over to his house, and kill him, for cheating on me… ME, pretending to be pregnant, only to have him for myself, and NOT Kotonoha or any other girl… And then it happened… It happened two years later, after he received his Stand… I remembered it, like it was yesterday…"

 _Sekai walked into Makoto's apartment, as she was coming to see him for dinner, only to realize that she's here to kill him. Kotonoha was crying on the floor, as she was sobbing, while leaking drool from her mouth. Sekai ran to her and cried, "KOTONOHA? What are you doing here? Did that bastard call you here?"_

 _Kotonoha sobbed, "No… I wanted to… congratulate Makoto, but…"_

 _Sekai barked, "But what? What are you doing to my man?"_

 _Makoto screamed, as Sekai ran to the kitchen. Makoto was on the floor, holding his head in pain, as he was crying in agony, "NOOOOOOOOO! Mio… MIO IS DEAD! I knew it! It's how I dread that this would happen!"_

 _Sekai cried, "MAKOTO! You asshole! Who is this Mio? How dare you cheat on me, you heartless bastard!"_

 _She held up a knife and roared, "I HATE YOU, MAKOTO ITO!"_

 _He slapped the knife off of her hand, and cried, "GET AWAY FROM ME! Don't look at me, you two!"_

 _He screamed, as his face was contorted and disfigured, as Sekai gasped, while Kotonoha hid behind Sekai, "Makoto? What happened to you?"_

 _He sobbed, "The flesh bud is happening… That's what! Somehow I knew this would happen! I'm fine, but…"_

 _Sekai grabbed his hand and shouted, "NO! Tell me if you're alright, Makoto!"_

 _He shoved her down to the floor and covered his face. He cried, "Don't look at me… I'm ruined! Why is my life always shitty? This must be the reason… GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _He dashed off, as Sekai shrieked, " **MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "_

 _He ran upstairs to the attic, and never came back down, since then…_

* * *

Sekai continued, "After a year, he had no idea who we were, anymore. No one remembered him, nor that they would even know him, because he souled out to a dark deal. He was once a handsome boy, and now he's a pitiful blob of green ooze, that you see in him now!"

Makoto threw the box down, and dug into the box. She moaned, "MIO used to implant her own cells into the minds of those she distrusted… so she could manipulate her own victims, in any way she sees fit. And as you can guess, she planted one of those things into him."

Chazz and Tsukasa were stunned, as Sekai sniffled, wiping her tears, "For years since, I studied into research, learning about Stands. I learned about The Gang, you, and the vampire… I even learned the backstory of DIO, the Stands of 1988, and Jotaro Kujo… In my studies, I learned about the original holder of the bow and arrow, Enyaba the Hag… and I even have the bow and arrow in my possession… but in the process, I must've resigned myself to the fact that I could never bring Makoto back… Never… Makoto became one with the immortal cells that was from MIO… Now, all he does is mutter, and groan, and play in his box of toys… It's infuriating to watch. Every moment, for the past year alone, he resigns himself to play inside the box, scrounging for something he wants. If I confiscate it, he'd go on a wild rampage of wails and groans, which would anger me, even further… I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH IT! I'M NOT HIS FUCKING BABYSITTER! Look at his putrid face! Makes me disgusted from the very idea about life, itself!"

He grabbed Makoto's chains and pulled him down. She started to smash his ribs with her foot and roared, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THAT FUCKING BOX! THE TIME FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE A STUPID KID HAS TO STOP!"

She kept stomping, as Chazz roared, "I think _you_ need to stop, Sekai Saion-Ji!"

Sekai stopped, as she said, "Why _you_? What can _you_ do to fix this? Your Spirit Caller's not even a Stand! Just a carbon copy! And you noticed why I discipline him, HE SEEMS TO HEAR ME!"

She kicked his face and shouted, "YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

She smashed his head into bloody mulch, as it slowly regenerated. Sekai sobbed, as she was angered, "See? Even if I tried to kill this bastard, he still lives, and nothing seems to work! He's invincible, and he never tells me anything! He never said to me about MIO, his newly-received riches, the flesh bud, and even his love life! My life was ruined, because of them! Mr. Nevins, MIO, ALL OF THEM!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! HE STILL LOVES YOU! Do you not see that?"

She stopped, and sniffled, "You're right… But I will _never_ love him, anymore… not the way he is… He's an ugly specimen of filth, and I want this done, for good. Only, I don't want him to suffer any more of this new life. This man sold his soul to MIO, and created the life _she_ gave him! But I am one without heart; seeing him like this is unbearable! You don't know how it feels! I wanted him to die, and finally end his suffering! And by putting him out of his misery, I can finally be free to do whatever I want to do, again!"

Makoto crawled back to the box, as Sekai was upset. Chazz noticed something, as Sekai growled, at him.

"HEY! For the last time, get out of that filthy fucking box, YOU BASTARD!"

She stomped on his back, and Chazz ran to her, "ENOUGH! I've already seen that you proved your point!"

Sekai defended herself and shouted, "YOU TRY! You're not getting this bow and arrow off my hands! No matter what you do, you're powerless to stop me!"

Chazz unleashed his Ojama Star and said, "I'll deal with the bow and arrow later! I'm going to bash your face off, you uncaring bitch! But first, I'm going to deal with the box!"

Tsukasa asked, "Wait, the box?"

 **SMASH!**  
Chazz smashed the box into pieces with one punch, and it suddenly repaired itself back whole. Inside the box, slips of paper started to regenerate and reattach together. Makoto noticed it, as Sekai whispered, "What the-?"

Chazz explained, as a picture was repaired, showing Kotonoha, Makoto, and Sekai, together in a school photo, "It was clear, by the way he was gripping those shreds of paper that he was looking for something; something important about him."

Makoto saw the picture, and started to cry. Chazz added, "Now it made sense."

Tsukasa said, "Of course! He hasn't mindlessly rummaged into that box, for years on end… He was looking for the memories of his old life… It's a school photo… of the man he was. It's true that he was not aware of his surroundings, but deep down, his memories are still intact… memories of old times…"

Sekai was sobbing, as she whimpered, "Makoto…"

As Makoto was crying, Sekai let go of the chain, while Kotonoha returned, listening in on the drama, saddened over what Sekai was doing… especially since Sekai was doing Makoto the favor, since he was unaware. Chazz offered, as he said, "Sekai… Please… It's alright. Makoto still loves you _and_ Kotonoha. Give up on looking for a Stand that kills… because, if you find a Stand that heals, maybe he'll return to you. Deep down, he knows that he's sorry for what happened, all these years ago, after what the Old Hag's brother did. What if I help you? My Spirit Caller has that ability."

Sekai growled, as Tsukasa smiled. He then said, "But first, I'm asking you to surrender the bow and arrow. Then, I'll see about saving your lover. What do you say?"

Sekai stepped back, clutching the bow and arrow, and then said, "No… I refuse… I came this far, and I can't… I just can't…"

He barked, "Maybe you didn't hear me! That bow and arrow are history! Don't you dare run!"

She was about to run off, but Kotonoha said, "Sekai… Enough is enough… I understand."

Sekai sniffled, "Kotonoha."

Kotonoha pleaded, "Come on! You have to listen to me… There's no point in fighting him, anymore."

Chazz smirked, "So, you stuck around? Good initiative."

Sekai whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

Kotonoha held the bow and said, "Please… Please listen… Makoto is still him. Trust him. We can bring him back. He still loves you."

Sekai snarled, "How can I? How can I let him come back, after everything I've done? How could I let myself see his face again, after I shot the arrow to countless people, unleashing Stands to them?"

"So what if he doesn't look like him, as he used to be! He still has his memories and soul!"

She gripped the bow, as Sekai barked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She sobbed, "NO! I WON'T! Even if I surrendered, I've already done awful things! It's far too late to turn my back on this! I ALREADY USED THE BOW AND ARROW ON COUNTLESS PEOPLE!"

Kotonoha was saddened, as Sekai whimpered, "As far as I'm concerned, you're not my friend, anymore, so I have no qualms about killing you where you stand!"

Sekai and Kotonoha were in an emotional struggle, as Chazz watched on in sadness. But suddenly, he sensed something. He looked up to the ceiling window and saw a female hand on the glass.

"Question," he asked them, "Was there anyone else with you, aside from you two and Makoto?"

Kotonoha said, "No, why? It's just the three of us."

Electricity crackled from an outlet, as Kotonoha gasped, "Is that?"

He thought, "It's coming from the outlet!"

A blue and yellow energy spirit appeared, crying out in an electronic cry, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Sekai screamed, "KOTONOHA, FORGIVE ME, BUT THIS HAS BEEN COMING TO YOU, FOR **A LONG TIME!** "

 **SOCK!  
** She punched Kotonoha in the face, knocking her down. But…

 **SMASH!  
** Sekai was impaled by the demonic electrical being, through the stomach. The spirit cackled, "Just as I thought. You're _not_ pregnant!"

Tsukasa cried, "What is that?"

Kotonoha screamed, "NO! SEKAI!"

The spirit was actually a Stand, as it said in a female voice, "I'll be taking that bow and arrow off your hands, Sekai Saion-Ji!"

Sekai coughed out blood, as she was being gripped tightly by the Stand, "You _do_ still remember me, don't you? You were the bitch that shot me with the arrow, and gave me this Stand!"

Sekai gagged, as she was losing blood from her wounds, "Yes… But you're a fool… You can't use that bow and arrow! You won't even handle it!"

The Stand smirked, "Hah! As if that matters, Sekai Saion-Ji? Stands are manifestations of the soul! I've known that, since you told me all about it, so I matured from it. So, tell me, you were going to escape, and continue your lavish quest of blood and spirits, or did you think that you'd expect _my_ Stand, _Acid Rain_ , would evolve in this degree?"

Sekai roared, "I HATE YOU! **THREE HUNDRED, ATTACK-!** "

Acid Rain blew up in an aura of electricity and hollered, " **NO MORE WORDS!** "

She was screaming for her life, as her body was being pulled in. Kotonoha cried, "Huh? A Pikachu Stand?"

Tsukasa cried, "It's electricity! Sekai's being turned into electricity, and this Stand is pulling her in; and so is the bow and arrow!"

Kotonoha ran to Sekai and cried, "SEKAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Sekai called out, "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! IF YOU DO THAT, SHE'LL TAKE YOU, TOO!"

Kotonoha stopped, as Sekai pleaded, "I knew this would happen, one of these days… All that work for nothing, and she is stealing the bow and arrow! Kotonoha, listen to me! I know this is not your fault, and I'm sorry for the way I acted, but… BUT I KNEW YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING TO FUCK THINGS UP!"

She was pulled into the outlet, as Kotonoha shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chazz leapt up the walls, as Tsukasa cried, "Princeton!"

He smashed into the ceiling window and headed to the roof. He looked around the roof and growled, "Shit! She got away, whoever she was. But no doubt, she was a Stand User. I have a feeling that this woman and Sekai are long gone. And to make matters worse, she was watching us, this whole time, from up that window."

Kotonoha climbed to the roof, as he asked her, "You recognized that Stand, Kotonoha?"

Kotonoha shook her head, "Uh, no… Not really… I couldn't tell. Besides, Sekai found all the Stand Users she unleashed. And when she did, she didn't tell me a lot about it…"

Her eyes widened, as she croaked, "Ch-, Chazz… Lo… L-L-LOOK!"

He turned around and was shocked. He saw Sekai, dangling on the power lines, lying on the cords, with her entire body, fried and charred black, with her eyes dead and her mouth wide open. This was all Acid Rain's doing. But just who was the Stand User for Acid Rain? All Kotonoha could do was sob, as Tsukasa joined Chazz. She sniffled, "Sekai… I knew it was only a matter of time, before this would happen… The Stand was right… Sekai lied to me about being pregnant… and I knew the bad things in her life would catch up to her, one of these days…"

She wept, "But… BUT IN THE END, SHE USED HER LAST DYING MOMENTS TO SAVE MY LIFE! DIDN'T SHE? You saw it, Chazz, didn't you?"

Chazz replied, "Yeah, she did… Whatever her faults, Sekai saved your life."

Kotonoha watched on, as she was crying for Sekai, dangling on the wires, burnt to a crisp by high voltage.

Inside the attic, Makoto, deformed and ugly, held the photo of himself and his friends, and was sobbing. His only words he spoke out of was towards the picture.  
"Se… Sekai…"

 ** _[Sekai Saion-Ji – Three Hundred: Deceased]_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the F City Grand Hotel, Asahi answered the phone. She called, "Hello?"

A female voice called to her, "Pardon me, but am I talking to Asahi Sakurai?"

Asahi asked, "Huh? Who is this?"

The woman explained, "Sorry, but I know this isn't much, but I'm going to say it. You're no longer needed, so I advise that you get the hell out of F City, at once."

Asahi stated, "And why would I do that?"

The woman said, "I know who it was that stolen the bow and arrow, and produced the Stands in the city… Her name is… **_Sekai Saion-Ji_**!"

Asahi gasped, "WHAT? OH, MY! YOU TELL ME THAT SHE DID IT? That's big news! Tell me where she is, so I can find her! You were a great help, Miss! If you can tell me where she is, we'll apprehend her, right away!"

The woman chuckled, "Oh, don't bother. I only told you that information, because I killed her."

Asahi gasped in horror, "You did WHAT?"

The woman was the same Stand User that unleashed her Stand, Acid Rain. She continued, "That's right… I'm the one that found out who was unleashing Stands, and I also took the bow and arrow with, after I killed her. And I don't mind getting rid of you, as well! I've heard all about you, Asahi Sakurai… You have a Stand, as well, which resembles your glory days as a giant mecha! But since you're a big deal, I thought I'd convince you over the phone, first."

Asahi called, "Where are you? Are you a Stand User? What are you doing with the bow and arrow?"

The woman said, "I don't think you need to know what, if that's what you're implying… All I know is that you best stay out of my way, Sakurai; and as long as your boyfriend, Chazz Princeton, minds his own business, I won't hurt _him_ , either. I haven't used my Stand so much, since I got it, and I've been learning how to use it. I'm not to brag, but I'm only using this Stand to have a little fun. I've had enough of dealing with mundane things, like water crafting and magical training."

Asahi asked, "Uh… Are you a wizard, or just some sort of cosplayer?"

The woman sputtered and cried, "Wha-? I, uh-! WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES _THAT_ MAKE?! ALL I AM SAYING IS THAT YOU BETTER LEAVE F CITY NOW, OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU _AND_ YOUR BOYFRIEND, IF YOU WEAR OUT YOUR WELCOME!"

Asahi cried, "WAIT! How many other Stand Users are there-?"

 **BOOM!  
** The phone exploded, as Asahi shielded herself, using her bracelet's power. She avoided the blast, as the phone was destroyed. But the woman's laughs started to echo inside.  
"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… WAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…"

The phone clicked off, as Asahi was relieved. She sat down in a chair and sighed, "I knew I should've sent Cassie to help…"

Asahi sighed, as she was having tea, while she was upset. Who was this woman that wielded Acid Rain?

* * *

At a cemetery, Sekai was buried in her grave, with flowers next to it. Sekai Saion-Ji was buried in _Takenobu Park Cemetery_ , west of F City. Her funeral services were private, since it was only Kotonoha attending. As for Kotonoha Katsura, she was apprehended by Tsukasa, for her role of the Stand User fiasco, caused by Sekai. She willingly surrendered, because she knew that she was too late to save her. As for the bow and arrow that the woman stole from Sekai, her whereabouts are unknown. The mission to stop the bow and arrow tragically continues, as newer Stand Users started to appear.

Kotonoha, on the other hand, decided to step up and look after Makoto, for a while. As for her sentence from the Daitenzin, the house that she lived was under protection by the Department of City Security, as requested to Mayor Miyuki Takara.

* * *

 ** _Days later…_**

* * *

At Chazz's apartment, he was brushing his hair. A knock on the door was made, and he answered it. It was Misaki, holding a leash. She said, "Chazz Princeton? The court finds Kotonoha guilty for Sekai's crimes. And I apologize that the bow and arrow mission ended in failure."

Chazz said, "Eh, that's fine. At least we'll be able to find who stole it. Asa told me about it…"

He then asked, "Uh… Why the leash?"

Misaki pulled the leash and said, "Yeah… About that…"

On the other end of the leash, it was Kotonoha, with a red collar around her neck. She smiled and giggled, "Woof! Woof! Hello, Chazz Princeton~! Arf!"

Misaki sighed, "She's a pain…"

Chazz cried, "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"

Misaki explained, "Apparently, after she was found guilty, she offered a favor… See, she wants to spend time with you, for a while, since Makoto's going to be under our watch, until he regains all of his memories…"

He growled, "Even so, that doesn't mean I'm stuck babysitting this _Yandere Girl_ , or… how I put it? _Doki Doki Physics Club_?"

Misaki stated, "Well, her breasts are that huge that Iwata and Watanabe are fighting over her, so I had to discipline them. So, I figured, since you have a steady relationship, I figured she'd belong to _you_."

Chazz growled, "Yeah, shocking. Like I said, I don't wan-!"

Misaki gave him the leash and said, "Oh, calm down! She's not going to kill you. All of her weapons, inside her bra, though I'm not sure how she'd got it inside her, were all confiscated. So, she's yours…"

She stepped inside and tied the leash to a small pole, inside. She then said, "It's not a pipe, but you have to discipline her, until she is free to go. Consider this her _House Arrest_."

She walked off, as Kotonoha kneeled to him, "Arf! Arf! I love you, Chazz Princeton! Say that I am a good puppy, Chazz! Please? Arf, arf!"

She begged, as Chazz slinked to the door, in complete distress, "Stuck with a psycho woman, thinking she's a dog… _A Yandere Pet…_ Just great… What have I done?"

He groaned in anger, as he dropped down, sliding down the door. Chazz Princeton now owns a new pet, and her name is Kotonoha Katsura.

* * *

 ** _Episode 43 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Thus ends another destructive battle. But the drama continues in F City.  
Stay tuned to the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	138. Episode 44 Chapter 1

With the drama going on in F City, the battles continue on, especially towards The Gang's Aces.

 _Now, let's meet the rest of the Aces._

The three people from before, the man, woman, and giant, walked down the streets of F City. The man said, "Ah, reminds me of our duty in North City, and again, with Ropponmatsu."

 ** _Steven Cooke – AAW New York A-Squad Agent_**

The huge man looked up and said, "Man, when is there going to be good food?"

 ** _Peter Giese – AAW New York A-Squad Agent_**

They continued walking, as they saw a bag on the street, in the middle of the road. Peter asked, "Dude? What's that over there?"

They watched on, as the woman said, "Let me!"

She halted, and then gasped, "Wait… Is that-?  
 ** _Farra Stevens – AAW New York A-Squad Agent_**

She cried out, "TSUKASA!"

Tsukasa was riding a bike down the road, as she smiled, "I saved up, and I was able to get a cool mountain bike! It was tough, but I was able to buy it. Guess I won't be able to walk to the bus, anymore."

Farra called, "TSUKASA, LOOK OUT!"

She gasped, as she saw a bag in the road. She ran over it, and suddenly flew off of her bike. The Aces cried, "TSUKASA!"

Peter appeared on the road and caught Tsukasa. He sighed, as Tsukasa was shaken, "Ungh… What was that?"

Peter thought, as he was relieved, "Good timing… And never thought I'd use that ability again… Been a while… One year, to be exact…"

 _Tsukasa flew off her bike, and time froze in place. Peter rushed to the road, and prepared to catch Tsukasa. He narrated, "One year ago, I was able to learn how to stop time, after the battle with MIO… She lasted up to 9 seconds… but thanks to my dark abilities and intense training, I can only go up to 5 seconds… But I can only manage to use up a half a second to rescue Tsukasa. I doubt she would've been killed, if I hadn't, but it would've gotten ugly for one of us."_

He asked her, "You okay?"

Tsukasa moaned, "I'm alright… but… Why was there a bag on the road?"

She saw the bag, as it was meowing in pain. Farra gasped, "NO WAY! DID YOU JUST-?"

Tsukasa panicked, as she hopped off of Peter, "OH, MY GOD! I JUST RAN OVER A CAT! THIS IS HORRIBLE!"

The others were concerned, as Farra gagged, "Urk… Disgusting…"

Tsukasa wept, "But… It was an accident!"

A voice called, "Exactly."

A man in dirty blonde hair, slicked back, and a goatee, wearing a dark pink suit and tie was sitting in the bench, as he said, "I saw everything… But it's not like you meant for it to run it over."

Steven asked, "Hey… Who's that guy?"

Farra replied, "An eyewitness… maybe…"

She called, "Sir? Yes, you! Do you know what happened?"

He said, " _Si_ , ma'am. Whoever left that kitten in the bag… then they'd be to blame. It's no use, it's dead. And to ask who I am, I happen to be a regular in F City."

Farra said, "Name, please."

The man said, "I am called Gomez Santana. I was once a student in F City's high school, and was alumnus to St. Culture Academy."

"Alumnus?" Steven asked, "Never heard of this school."

Tsukasa bowed and said, "Uh, my name's Tsukasa Hiiragi."

Gomez said, "Sit down. Have a seat with me, little one…"

She went to him, as Steven and Peter look at the bag. Farra sense something inside Gomez and said, "Gomez Santana… Something about his aura I do not like…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 44 – Chapter 1: That Man 2019 Edition!  
The Lock and Key!_**

* * *

Gomez explained, "Look, I know this wasn't your fault, little one, but I'll help you bury the cat, if you do something for me."

Tsukasa was confused, as he roared, "HEY! Are you listening? I mean, you're not going to do anything, just because you killed my cat?"

Tsukasa gasped, "WHAT? THAT WAS _YOUR_ CAT?!"

He smiled, " _Ay_ , kid… You killed it, after all. So, how come you were ignoring it, like it was nothing at all?"

She asked, "But… That would mean that _you_ stuffed that poor kitty?"

The cat's blood dribbled all the way to the drain on the road, but Farra noticed something strange about the blood of the dead kitty. Ants crawled by, as she was thought, in shock, "Ants? What the hell? Why are ants nearing the blood?"

He stated, "Listen, let's not go into detail. Those three over there, they cannot hear me, but I'm willing to let it go, for a price. You'd be stupid enough _not_ to refuse it."

Tsukasa stepped back, as the others noticed. Tsukasa's chest sprouted a huge lock and key. She cried, "AAGH! WHAT IS THIS?"

Gomez stated, "So, it catch on? This won't be long, kid."

He then gasped, " _Qué_? You can see that?"

He got up and said, "Well, I take it that you can guess what that is."

Tsukasa cried, "IT'S A STAND! THERE'S A STAND IN MY CHEST!"

Steven, Peter, & Farra gasped, as Gomez cackled. Farra called, "HEY! What the hell are you doing?"

Gomez said, "Oh, no worries, my friends. Miss Hiiragi was only-."

Peter barked, "STOW IT! You're a Stand User, are you?"

Tsukasa cried, "WAIT! Go easy on him! It was his cat, after all! I'm sorry I ran over it!"

They gasped, as Steven asked, "This was _your_ cat? How did it get in the burlap sack?"

Gomez said, "Hey, I'm not one to judge, _amigo_. It's her fault she ran over my cat, accident or not."

They stared down, as Tsukasa's lock started to grow bigger.

Meanwhile, Chazz and Asahi were walking down the path, as Asahi noticed them. She said, "Eh? Isn't that Tsukasa over there?"

Chazz said, "Could be. She's always on an important mission, alone. Sure can fix this, herself. Now with a Stand in her, she can easily fend for herself."

Asahi smiled, "You're right."

Gomez smirked, "As you guessed, a woman by the name of Sekai Saion-Ji gave me this Stand, four months ago. And from the looks of you, plain vanilla, you got one from her, did you? I couldn't tell why it happened, but I haven't been happier, ever since. If you use my Stand at its fullest, I'm in smooth sailing, for the rest of my life."

The Aces glared at him, as Farra said, "So… Are you the one cause of all this city's drama?"

Gomez asked, "Me? Who are you talking to?"

Farra barked, "Talking to _you_ , buddy! And if I were you, you'd remove that Stand now, or else!"

He said to her, "And why would I do that?"

Steven said, "We're not kidding. You can act like a saint, but we know you're shit. You'd let her kill this cat, all for your greed?"

Gomez said, "Look! All I am saying is I want compensation! Now, cough it up!"

Tsukasa looked away, "I… I'm all out… I just spent my money on the bike."

Gomez glared at her, "Is that a fact? Were you just looking away from me?"

Tsukasa's lock got heavier, as she cried, "AAH! IT'S…"

She stumbled down, as Gomez laughed, "Guilt makes this Stand grow, every time you lie! The more you feel worse, the heavier my lock goes! It represents the amount of sins placed onto you! Even if I am asleep, far away, or even in the John, it won't come off!"

Farra barked, "BASTARD!"

Peter called out, "Gomez Santana, what you are doing is attacking an on-duty LSAAWS agent!"

Tsukasa moaned, "Ungh… I'm _off-duty_ , actually."

She cried, "LOOK! It's not my fault, but here!"

She gave him her wallet, as Gomez stated, "7,000 Yen? That is fine by me, but I thought you'd be stacked to the core, seeing that you're a cop."

Tsukasa moaned, "But I needed that for new shoes…"

Gomez barked, "GO BAREFOOT!"

Farra roared, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Chazz and Asahi appeared, as Chazz called, "EVERYONE, STOP! What is going on here?"

Steven smirked, "Thank god…"

Asahi called, "Tsukasa, what did that guy do to you?"

Tsukasa sobbed, "I accidentally ran over his cat, and he threatened to rob me!"

Farra snarled, but Asahi called, "Farra, Stand down! Let it go."

Farra stepped back, as Peter said, "Even if it _wasn't_ his cat, it _was_ an accident. Hey, shithead! Do me a favor and get a job! Get your _own_ money!"

Gomez barked, "You, be quiet! And you two, mind your own business! We were just about to make business!"

Chazz huffed, "Not gonna happen, asshole. One with a trashy Stand, and abuses it, that just makes me mad. I think it's time to take out the trash."

Asahi walked towards him and said, "Step away from Tsukasa, and hands to where I can see them! You're under arrest!"

She ordered, "I'm removing the lock, you make sure our guest doesn't get away."

She tried to pry it off, but Gomez cried, "Hold on a sec! You guys can see my Stand, too? How many of you freak shows are there?"

Chazz held his shoulders and said, taking back Tsukasa's money, "I have been asking that question, for a while now. But I have no time for that. Listen, I'm going to let you go free, if you remove the lock from inside her. Otherwise…"

Gomez roared, "IDIOTA! DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME! Sinners should pay for their sins! That is the key rule in society, to prevent it from crumbling down!"

Farra said, "He has a point."

He walked off, and stopped, "How about this? If _she_ is not going to pay, you jerks pay _me_ , instead! If you do, I'll let it go, off the hook."

Asahi called, "Are you nuts?"

Chazz said, "Where's the cat?"

Peter pointed at the street, and then Chazz ran to it. He said, "Good… Still twitching…"

Tsukasa cried, "Keep your guard up! This jerk already stole 7,000 Yen from me!"

Gomez called, "That's because you lied to me, you dolt! You think 7,000 Yen will be enough to pay off the dead kitty that I once own?"

Chazz used Ojama Star to heal it, as Farra marched to him, "I've had enough! If you want _me_ to pay you, just fucking try, you piece of shit!"

Tsukasa called, "Careful. This guy's mean, when it comes to his powers. Sir, we can compromise. How much will you compensate with?"

Gomez smiled, "Okay… But I'm not going to DOUBLE it for 14,000 Yen.  
JUST PAY ME FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN!"

They all gasped, as Tsukasa shrieked, " **FIVE HUNDRED GRAND?!** "

Gomez smiled, "Five hundred thousand Yen, and the-!"

 **SOCK!  
** " **HOW ABOUT FUCK YOU AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!** " Farra smashed Gomez's face with a left hook, and then was furious.

He dropped to the ground, as Steven called, "Give it to him, Farra!"

Tsukasa cried, "WAIT! Everyone, please stop-!"

Asahi called, "Go easy on him, but make sure he's alive, so we can arrest him, cat or no cat!"

Gomez held his face and snarled, "Bitch… You would harm my face?"

Farra smirked, "I've had it with your bullshit, you bastard! You think that lock will work on me? Nice try. Even if you would, I have NO remorse for you, at all! Now give the runt her money back, or I'll smash your face off! Are we clear?"

He suddenly stumbled backwards and then landed his head onto the railing. The impact of the blow knocked his front tooth out. He screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY TOOTH! WHAT THE HELL? MY TOOTH!"

Farra gasped in shock, as Asahi cried, "FARRA! What was that for?"

Farra yelled, "WHAT? He stumbled down, on purpose! I didn't expect it to happen, but…"

She smashed the tooth with her foot, and then laughed, "Asshole deserves it, like it or not."

Steven barked, "YOU have gone TOO FAR!"

Farra stated, "Steven's right, Gomez."

He corrected, "I mean, _YOU_ , Farra!"

Farra stammered, "ME?! Why are you blaming _me_ for this?"

Chazz said, "Well, you _did_ knock his tooth out, after he made himself fall."

Gomez sobbed, "WHY? Make myself fall? How am I going to let you compensate on breaking off my front tooth, like that?"

Farra giggled nervously, "Wait… You _are_ okay, right?"

Tsukasa roared, "NO! Farra, don't listen to him! It's a trap! Don't let him make you feel guilty!"

Farra stepped back, and suddenly, her chest emerged the same lock and key, like Tsukasa. Tsukasa griped, "Not again! He's doing that on purpose!"

Gomez cackled, as Farra felt the weight of the lock, "What the-? How in the-?"

Peter snarled, "Bastard…"

Gomez said, "It's going to be a lot of money for my dental operation; and I don't even have insurance! Why not up the pay to…"

Farra roared, "Stop talking!"

She prepared to fight him, but Gomez pleaded, "NO! Wait, wait… I wouldn't harm me, like that… If you hurt me, the lock will deal the damage back to you!"

Peter growled, "You son of a-!"

Chazz called, "Guys, relax. Besides, this _is_ his cat, after all… The only reason he did this was to scam you idiots."

He opened the bag, and showed a stuffed animal, covered in ketchup. They gasped, as they glared at Gomez, in a demonic aura. Chazz stopped them and said, "But, you know, I'm not going to have a lock like you two, so… Lemme take a look at your tooth…"

He looked inside Gomez's mouth and said, "I see…"

He held up a shard of Gomez's front tooth and placed it inside, regenerating from within. Gomez was shocked, as Chazz smiled, "There we go."

The locks vanished, as Farra smiled, "Whoa! The lock's gone!"

Tsukasa laughed, "My heart's lighter now!"

Gomez stammered, as he stepped back, "No way… You're a Stand User, too? Just who the hell are you?"

Chazz called, "Your choice, Gomez Addams. Give back Tsukasa's money, or be beaten down, guilt-free!"

Gomez threw the wallet down and said, "WHA? Nonononono! Please, it was just a joke! Here! Just take it! I was only kidding… Take a joke, will you?"

Farra said to him, "Now that you returned her wallet, hit the road! And if you show up here again, your smarmy ass is dead. Fuck off!"

Gomez ran off, "Yes, sir! YES, SIR!"

He dashed away, scared out of his mind. Tsukasa smiled, "You guys saved me~!"

Asahi smiled, "Thank goodness…"

She said, "I'm happy you guys came here. And here I thought-."

Tsukasa shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She held up the corner pieces and said, "NO! He ripped the corners off, and stole the rest of it, with him!"

Chazz snarled, "ASSHOLE!"

Asahi shouted, "He grabbed so much bills, to exchange them at the bank!"

Steven growled, "What a douchebag!"

Peter huffed, "He'll pay! And it's not even _my_ money!"

Farra barked, "Oh, screw it! It's not like he'll try again or anything. Hey, Princeton, can you do that to her bills?"

Chazz takes the ripped money and said, "Already on it…"

Meanwhile, Gomez held the stolen money in his hands and laughed, "That was close. But I was able to steal that brat's 7,000 Yen. But those guys I'd better watch out for. They think they'd have the upper hand, but they haven't seen the last of me…"

He put the money in his pocket, but he doesn't know that it was flying out of his pocket. Chazz held the repaired money and said, "Great. That did it."

Tsukasa smiled, "Thank goodness."

Peter said, "So, you realized that Gomez Santana would be able to be unaware of Chazz Princeton's Spirit Caller Powers."

Chazz said, "Not one bit. But for the present, stay away from that guy, if you know what's good for you."

Tsukasa said, "I will. Thank you."

Asahi smiled, "Now that he's gone, we should reunite together. I happen to be staying at the F City Grand Hotel, if you guys would-."

Farra said, "Sounds cool."

Peter smiled, "Why not?"

The Aces walked together, as Chazz sighed, "Good grief… I don't mind reunions, just as long as it's not mine."

He walked off, as he added, "Oh, Tsukasa, I fixed your bike."

Tsukasa said, "Thanks, Princeton."

He headed home, as she sighed, "Thank goodness that horror show is over with. At least these guys are smart enough to know what goes on in F City. Strange, why _did_ they show up, while I was riding?"

 **XXXXX**

Far away from The Aces, the man called Gomez reached into his pockets and cried out, "What? What the-? No! NO IT CANNOT BE! My seven thousand Yen! Where did it-?"

He figured it out and snarled, "That brat! _She_ did it! She may see my Stand, but she had no right confiscating back the money I rightfully stolen from her! She'll get hers… and I'll get my revenge!"

He disappeared into the town, waiting for his chance to get back at Tsukasa. What sort of scam does this man have in store?

* * *

That evening, Tsukasa was riding off, heading back home, as she was tired out. "Thank goodness… What a disastrous morning. At least he's gone from my sight. I hope I do not meet this guy again."

She stopped by a small house, and then said, "As tiring as it is, I was able to get home, without trouble…"

She then opened the door, as he heard a high-pitched male voice. It was a man in dark skin, black hair, and wearing a purple tank top and gray pants.

Tsukasa called, "Hello? Pedro?"

Pedro was laughing with a man with a man in gray hair and tan skin, in a pale red shirt and denim jeans. Pedro smiled, "Oh, Gomez, it's been so long. Pedro forgot about what happened."

Gomez said, "Oh, water under the bridge, _mi compadre_."

Tsukasa whispered, "I know that voice…" and then looked down, seeing a pair of black shoes, next to Pedro's, and then gasped in horror, "Those shoes…"

She peeked into the doorway, and Pedro said to him, "Well, it's not your fault that you tried to hurt Pedro's Sexy Wife. Sandora and I are happy to make peace with you, old friend."

He bawled, "Pedro is crying for tears of joy!"

Tsukasa growled, and then bust the door down, "YOU! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

Gomez said, "Ah, I see that Pedro told me about you, amiga. You're Tsukasa Hiiragi, right?"

Tsukasa shouted, "Cut the lies! You think I know that name from somewhere? Gomez? YOU'RE THE SAME JERK THAT CONNED ME!"

Pedro asked, "Eh? What are you talking about, Tsukasa?"

Gomez said, "Oh, no, you got me confused with someone else, my friend. I would never be that ruthless. Pedro and I were just talking with each other, and reminiscing of the good times."

Tsukasa shouted, "HOW IS THIS FRIENDLY? You came here to-!"

Gomez added, "Oh, right. I almost forgot." And then he dropped Tsukasa's wallet down, "I found this on the road, during a scuffle with a brutish socialite. He scampered away with this wallet. However, it's a bit self-explanatory, but I have the exact same wallet as hers."

He glared, "And there was _five hundred thousand Yen_ in it, give or take! And I would like to be paid back in full."

Pedro and Tsukasa gasped, as she cried, "So, that's it, you dirty con-artist!"

Pedro pleaded, "What is going on? Pedro has no idea what is just happening!"

Tsukasa barked, "This guy's a fraud, Pedro! I'll prove it!"

Gomez said, "No, it's the truth. You can keep the 7,000 Yen, but I want the money back that the guy stole from me. And I hear you are a police officer, so…"

Tsukasa thought, as she was furious, "I know that's _him_ , in disguise. Under the name _Gomez_? How stupid do you think I am?"

She explained, "Alright… What did you do, on your way here, when this man stolen your wallet?"

Gomez said, "Well, let's see… Last night, I went to Tonny's, and got me an American Hamburger Combo with steak fries and a malt. OH! And a bowl of onion gratin soup on the side… Next thing you know, I went home, go to bed; woke up the next morning, decided to pay Pedro a visit, but then I got robbed, and here I am. If you don't believe me, I got the receipt from last night. It should at about 1,833 Yen."

Tsukasa held the wallet and looked inside, in fear. She pulled it out, and saw the receipt from Tonny's. She gasped, as Pedro cried, "AH! Tsukasa, how? Gomez was right!"

She cried, "NO! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! This jerk gave me _his_ wallet-!"

She figured it out, and then said, "Of course… Pedro, Gomez isn't what he used to be… After our scuffle with each other, he gave me back the 7,000 Yen AND my wallet, only to switch it with _his_. However, I stole back his money, thanks to Princeton's Spirit Caller, and was able to have the LSAAWS come after you."

Gomez gagged, as Pedro said, "Now that you mention it, Gomez… You once did that to me, long ago, to Pedro's Sexy Wife and Nabeshin…"

She asked, "WHAT? Wait, when was that?"

He explained, "Pedro remembered. He was once That Man, working for this ACROSS. However, That Man is dead, and this is a different Gomez. Pedro is just confused as he is, right now!"

Gomez laughed, "Oh, come now. So, I'm the wrong Gomez? You feel guilty about it, thinking I was that imposter? And your friend is a troublemaker? Oh, no, I wasn't trying to-."

Tsukasa roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

She charged at him, but Gomez dodged out of the way and tripped her. "Idiot!"

She stumbled down, as Pedro's chest emerged a huge lock, just like before. Tsukasa gasped, "PEDRO!"

Pedro moaned, "Ungh… Pedro had no idea… I feel guilty for what I just said… Gomez was a nice guy, and I had no idea!"

Gomez cackled, "HAAAAAAAAAAH! Vengeance is so mine, so says me! I had no idea you were living with Nabeshin's protégé, for killing me brothers, long ago, but YOU, Tsukasa Hiiragi, you realized too late!"

He sipped his tea and said, "I'm taking everything you got, out of house and home!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "Who… Who are you? You're not Gomez Santana! Just… Who are you?"

Gomez changed into his suit, and then said, "You can call me… **_That Man – 2019 Edition!_** "

Tsukasa gasped, "HUH? _Another_ That Man? I thought your brothers were all dead!"

That Man 19 said, "That is what you think, _amiga_ , but you're wrong. I am immortal and invincible! No matter what incarnation I am, no matter what series I go by, I am always going to be _That Man_. NO! I could be _That_ Man, or _That_ Man, or even _That_ Man! You get the idea, brat? Now that I have avenged That Man, my many brothers, and dear niece, _That Woman_ , the first thing I'm going to do is take your house, then take your money, and finally, I will take your life. You have a swell _hacienda_ , my dear. I'll be taking it off your hands, right away. Not even The Gang can stop me! Yes, I know all about them and Chazz Princeton! Once you're out of the way, they're next! I haven't forgotten the blonde's temper that did this to my face!"

A boy in tan skin appeared, as he called, "PAPA! Sandora heard a noise! What happened?"

Tsukasa cried, as Sandora was with a lock, as well, "SANDORA! He got you, too?"

That Man 19 smiled, "Funny story of how I gave that lock to the brat. He came to me and offered some tea, and some of it spilled onto my hand. A klutzy move, yes, but that is no excuse. So, I punished him by making him feel guilty about it. So, I acted that it burned my skin, and Sandora was weeping " _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ " and the rest was laid out. At last, I have avenged everyone that died in my family!"

He cackled, "AT LAST! I WON! I BEAT NABESHIN #2 AND NABESHIN #3! HAIL ACROSS! HAIL TO ME! WAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Tsukasa seethed, as she had enough. She growled, "Bastard… Marks my words… You're going to pay for this…"

He stopped laughing, as she yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Her Stand, the egg, reappeared, as she shouted, "I've had just about enough of you, you rude, well-dressed, senile, scamming little… **ASSHOLE!** "

Her hair started to explode and expand, producing a style, similar to a Super Saiyan, and her aura brimmed in a greenish hue. That Man 19 said, "That's… That's an egg? That's your Stand? Wait, why is it hatching?"

Her egg started to hatch, as a small green lizard emerged from inside the egg. That Man 19 cried, "AAAAGH! Wha-? What the hell is that?"

Tsukasa shoved Pedro and Sandora out of the room, "You two get to safety! This is between me and him!"

Pedro said, "Pedro has no idea, but he should ask questions later!"

Tsukasa shouted, "DO THAT, AFTER HE'S DEALT WITH! NOW LEAVE, AND BE QUIET!"

The Stand of Tsukasa's approached That Man 19 and he cried, "Yaaaahh! What the devil is that thing? Get it away from me!"

He was constricted by its tail, and cried, "NO! Do whatever you want to me, it doesn't change the fact that they're my hostages!"

She shouted, "I don't care! What you've done to Pedro _and_ Sandora, that's where I am truly angry!"

He giggled, "Just try… DO YOUR WORST! DO you remember what happens if you attack me, Tsukasa?"

She shouted, "NO! Remove the locks, now!"

"NEVER! If you beat the shinola out of me, the guilt inside your friends will be dealt back!"

"I SAID REMOVE THE DAMN LOCKS!"

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE **THAT MAN 2019 EDITION** , YOU SAWED-OFF LITTLE DICKHEAD! I AM NOT REMOVING THEM, UNTIL I AM GOOD AND READY!"

 **SWAT!  
** He was swatted by the tail, on his face. But it didn't hurt. He asked, " _Qué?_ It didn't hurt. Wait, that didn't hurt, at all."

The Stand struck back, but That Man held his face and said, "Wait, that's your attack? It makes sounds, yet it shows NO damage? What the hell kind of Stand is it?"

He glared, "You had me going…"

He strangled her, and then roared, "YOU LITTLE SHIT! All your Stand does is make sounds, and it's all weak! You have a stupid looking Stand, since it lacks Strength and Power!"

As he banters on, trying to choke out Tsukasa, a marking was on his left cheek. She thought, "Huh? What is-? _Ka-Crack_ … It's like from a comic book."

That Man 19 yelled, "YOU LISTENING TO ME? WHAT DID I SAY?"

 **KACRACK!  
** He started to hear a sound, and then asked, "Eh? Hold on, there's a ringing in my ears… Wait… That's the same sound as-."

He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his right arm. It saw " _Thwack!_ " on his upper arm. He cried, "How did-? Wait… That's another of your useless Stand's abilities? It tattoos sound effects onto me-?"

 **THWACK!  
KACRACK!  
**The sounds went louder from earlier, as he cried, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THOSE SOUNDS ARE COMING FROM INSIDE ME! THAT'S YOUR STAND'S POWER? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Tsukasa smirked, "Remove the locks, and I'll stop!"

That Man 19 roared, running at her, "NEVER! YOU GET RID OF THESE SOUNDS, YOU ANNOYING BRAT!"

Tsukasa attacked, swatting his back with the sound " _Whoosh… Boom!_ ". His internal sounds continued to echo and reverberate from inside him, as he was screaming in agony, with no stopping. He pleaded, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Tsukasa cried, "So, that's it! My Stand has the ability to create sound and turn it into a weapon!"

That Man 19 roared, "DAMN! HOW DID THAT LITTLE ANKLE-BITER GET ME?"

Tsukasa called, "Remove the locks, and I'm stopping them! If you back away, it'll only get worse!"

That Man 19 yelled, as he jumped onto her, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNGH! I MEAN IT! KNOCK OFF THE RINGING!"

 **THWACK!  
** " _Kaboom!_ " was implanted into his right cheek, as the sounds got a lot worse off. He yelled, "I MEAN IT, STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARD ON YOURSELF!"

Tsukasa said, "I should say the same to you! Quit being stubborn and give up!"

That Man 19 crawled, as he was holding his ears, "Me, give up? Last remnants of the army of ACROSS? Damn you! You cannot underestimate me, you fucking brat! The reason I am an expertise con-man is that I don't surrender to the upstart pissants of suburbia! I am _That Man_ , and you're going to see why!"

He brandished a knife and said, "HAH! Now, I got you at a checkmate!"

She growled, "Go ahead! I'm not afraid of your knife! SEE what happens!"

He held his knife and said, "Oh… It's NOT for you… You're about to feel the true agony of **_Lock and Key!_** "

 **STAB!  
** He stabbed himself, as she shrieked, "WHAT?"

He moaned, as he was cut from his stomach, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He thought in a sneaky grin, "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…I managed to cut myself, without rupturing any vital organs."

She cried, "WHAT ARE YOU-?"

"Catch!" He called, as he threw the knife to her.

She caught it, as Pedro barged in, "What is going on? Pedro heard a scream!"

Sandora cried, "Miss Tsukasa!"

He shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOMEZ!"

He saw That Man 19 bleeding, as Tsukasa gasped, "NO, that monster… He…"

That Man pleaded, "AGH! Look at what she did to me! She stabbed me in the chest!"

Pedro and Sandora's locks grew bigger, as Tsukasa gasped, "SHIT! THE LOCKS GOT BIGGER!"

That Man 19 covered his ears, and cackled, "YES! I WIN! Told you I cannot be beaten by you! NOW REMOVE THOSE DAMNED SOUNDS, YOU LITTLE BITCH! If you don't… THIS will happen!"

Pedro walked towards the knives, as That Man continued, "See? So much so that he cannot take it that he'll drive himself into suicide! You think that you can convince him? The massive amount of weight of guilt inside one person will crush them to the point of death!"

Pedro held his knife and sobbed, "Miss Will… Wherever you are, please revive Pedro into something else, since he deserves to die… He cannot take this world!"

Tsukasa shrieked, "PEDRO!"

That Man 19 yelled, "NOW, REMOVE THE SOUNDS! I'll remove the locks, if you do… or else Pedro and Sandora kill themselves! EITHER WAY, I WIN!"

Tsukasa said, "No. You lose. I'm not going to. Because I'm… I'm going to do the opposite!"

She unleashed her Stand, and called out, "PEDRO! **TRUST ME!** "

Her voice echoed, as the Stand threw the words " _Trust Me!_ " to Pedro's neck. He stopped and gasped, "OH?"

Tsukasa called, "Pedro, trust me! You have to believe me! This man, is he really Gomez? THIS IS _NOT_ GOMEZ!"

That Man called, "My locks are powerful than any other Stand! It's impossible to reach to him!"

Pedro put his knife down and said, "Tsukasa… Pedro would believe you… but he knows that Pedro believes that he would stab That Man, if given the chance. You would never do such a thing, since Pedro believes that you're a good girl!"

He wept, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PEDRO IS CRYING AGAIN FOR NO REASON AT ALL!"

Tsukasa cheered, "YES!"

The lock was removed, as That Man shrieked, "THIS! CAN'T! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The locks vanished, as That Man 19 was in complete shock. He cried, "How? How can this be? I won! And this brat took it from me! Why didn't he go and kill himself?"

Pedro replied, "Because… … …Pedro died before, many times… BUT HE HAS A RIGHT TO LIVE, EITHER WAY, TO STAY WITH HIS SEXY WIFE AND SANDORA!"

That Man was shocked, as Pedro ran to Sandora. He gasped, "He… It didn't even… work on him? But…"

Tsukasa went to That Man, as he was trembling in fright. "SHIT! Ah…"

She glared at him, as That Man pleaded, bowing to her, "PLEASE! NO, PLEASE! _NO MAS! NO MAS!_ I SURRENDER! Please, don't do anything rash! I was only joking! You wouldn't harm someone over a joke like that, would you?"

Tsukasa growled, "Remove Sandora's lock…"

He called, "It's already off! I would never harm such an innocent child! Please, I was only kidding about taking your house! HAVE MERCY! I surrender, please! Don't do anything brash at me! Look, you got back your 7,000 Yen, right?"

He grasped onto her ankles and cried, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, MASTER TSUKASA! ANYTHING! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"You'd do anything?"

"Yes! ANYTHING! I'll be your personal underling!"

Tsukasa grinned evilly, "In that case… Get me 500,000 Yen, by tomorrow."

That Man 19 was in shock, as Tsukasa concluded, "If you don't, you're going to jail… and I'm just joking."

She walked off, as That Man 19's jaw dropped in fright, "That… That was no joke to me… She's serious! I can't make 500,000 Yen by tomorrow! But she said… What'll I do?"

* * *

The next day, Tsukasa was walking on her day off, as Iwata spotted her. He gasped, "HUH? Hey, guys. Are you seeing this?"

Watanabe cried, "What is Tsukasa doing to that man, Gomez Santana?"

That Man 19 was carrying her luggage, as he said, "Miss Tsukasa, allow me to carry your stuff to work!"

Tsukasa asked, "You'd do that for me?"

That Man 19 smiled, "Anything. You're a true woman among all women! Please, allow me to set straight, Master!"

Tsukasa giggled in embarrassment, "Aw, shucks…"

Iwata, Watanabe, and Sumiyoshi were confused, as Iwata asked, "Uhhhh… What just-?"

Sumiyoshi said, _Don't ask._

Watanabe replied, "Yeah, we're staying out of this one. It's like we're in the _Tales of the Bizarre_. Lucky brat."

In the end, Tsukasa Hiiragi and her Stand, which she named it **_THX_** , was able to capture and reform That Man 19, and made him her personal underling and slave. That Man had no choice… it was jail time, or help become a better person.

 ** _[That Man 2019 Edition – The Lock and Key: Reformed]_**

* * *

 ** _Of course, the fun for the Daitenzin wasn't over yet. This episode isn't over, in fact. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	139. Episode 44 Chapter 2

That night, a girl in black hair was admiring a picture of boyfriend. She was smiling in a dazed look, as she was happy, "My Ida…"

She suddenly held up a pen and then clicked it, showing the tip of its pen. She grinned, as she was enjoying his picture.

" _Once again, it's F City Radio, and I'm Radio DJ Legend, Kai Harada, with a special nightly segment called "Midnight Confessions". This first letter comes from a "Forever 21: Pretty Baby".  
She wrote: "Kai, I need to get this off my chest. I was late to meet with someone, because of a stupid thing that I did. Yeah, you know what I mean! That annoying railroad crossing wouldn't let me through. Sometimes it goes Ding, Ding, Ding, and it never stops!"_"

The girl held the pen high, and then…  
 **STAB!  
** She gouged herself, covering her picture of her boyfriend with blood. But why?

The radio spoke, " _Attention all readers… Do not fret, because THIS is a special FLCL/The Gang Crossover Chapter!_ "

* * *

 ** _Episode 44 – Chapter 2: Blade Runner!  
Chazz's Evil Twin!_**

* * *

One day, Chazz and Tsukasa met with That Man 2019 Edition, near work, as he showed a picture of a woman in pink hair, wearing a red jacket, and with a lecherous grin.

"This is another Stand User I know of, and she was last seen in St. Culture Academy. Her name's Haruko Haruhara, and like me, she, too, was affected by Sekai's stab to the heart by the bow and arrow."

Chazz asked, "Seriously?"

That Man 19 explained, "From what I heard from a girl, she got into a fight between two girls, and did something stupid. Probably about stealing her lover or something… The girl responsible in the victimization stabbed herself in the left eye, with her mechanical pencil. Isn't that just crazy?  
Her friend stayed at the hospital with her, and she responded…"

 _The girl that gouged out her own eye responded, "Before I knew what happened, I was staring at my gouged left eye with my hand…"_

Tsukasa shivered, "Augh!"

And then Chazz said, "So, you're saying that this Haruko girl gouged out her friend's eye, using some kind of Stand?"

That Man 19 said, "Maybe she did, or maybe she didn't. But Haruko Haruhara is responsible for her Stand, whatever it is. Don't forget, no one knows that it's her, since NO ONE sees Stands… which the visibility applies _only_ to those who are Stand Users."

Chazz said, "Something about your story seems off."

That Man 19 roared, "HEY! I was giving you information, that's all! I've been working in financing, since Master Tsukasa set me straight."

Chazz replied, as he walked off, "I'd like to meet this Haruko girl, and set _her_ straight!"

Tsukasa called, "Hey, wait! Princeton?"

That Man called, "HOLD ON! You're going with him? You should do things yourself, now and then!"

Tsukasa said, "Well, that's not how it works. Ever since Gojo Shiouji died, Asahi Sakurai said that there's something evil lurking in F City. If the city's in danger, then that means my family, my friends, and even everybody that I cared for… they're not safe. They'd have to face it, at some point. Even if I am scared, I have to do something, and not just stand by, doing nothing!"

She walked off, as That Man was amazed, "Amazing… She's showing no fear in the eyes of danger…"

He calmed down and said, "Well, my work here is done. Princeton's on his own now. Stay safe, Master Tsukasa."

They entered the school building, as That Man 19 departs.

 **XXXXX**

They checked every classroom, with students wearing blue uniforms, and different colored cardigans. Tsukasa said, "Every classroom we checked, and no signs of Haruhara."

Chazz looked at the photo and said, "If that girl she used to gouge her eye out, and act like she did nothing wrong, then she is a creepy-ass lady. Girls like her are psychos."

A shadowy figure appeared by the door, as she loomed to take a peek at Chazz and Tsukasa. She grinned, as she said, "They're onto me…"

 **XXXXX**

Chazz ripped open one of the lockers, and Tsukasa cried, "Hey! What are you doing?"

He said, "I'm going to search this locker for clues. Haruhara did this to the girl she stabbed, so, I'm checking her locker. Cover me, Tsukasa."

She pleaded, "You could've, at least, warned me about this!"

He dug into the locker and said, "Nope, nothing weird… The girl's bag is still there, and she has a couple teen magazines… hmm… Guess Haruko's still here. I'm going to look for more clues."

Tsukasa went to the doorway, and Chazz pulled out a basketball, "Huh… She's in the Basketball Team? And… there's a guitar inside. Is that a Gibson? Still, how does she have the bow and arrow with all this shit?"

He reached for the guitar, but suddenly saw a wooden art mannequin inside the locker. He whispered, "What is _that_?"

He called to Tsukasa, "Hey, Tsukasa, what is this wooden thing inside?"

Tsukasa said, "Oh. I know these. Sis told me that these are the art dolls that are used for modeling."

She looked around, as he said, "Great… It almost gave me a heart attack. Thought it was a Stand…"

The wooden arm was dangling, and then it started to morph. Chazz stepped back, as the doll turned into… Chazz Princeton? It looked exactly like him, down to his hairstyle.

He gasped, "What the hell? How are-?"

The twin smirked, "Well, you can thank Haruko for the birth…"

"Whoa, it can talk like me? I take it that you're a perfect clone of-. Wait… You… You're a Stand!"

"Correct, my dear _original_ loser!"

Tsukasa called, "Hey, Princeton, no signs of any faculty here. What's all that-?"

She gasped, as Chazz growled, "Isn't this great? You have a lot of nerve turning into me."

The Stand smiled, "You said it… Ever heard of _Perman_?"

He said, "No, I don't."

The Stand roared, "Oh, come on! You don't know what _Perman_ is?"

It smirked, "You know there _was_ a copy-robot in _Perman_."

Tsukasa was astonished, "Wow! It talked and moved, also looks like Princeton. But I don't get it, why does it become alive for an art dummy?"

The Stand barked, "I told you already! And you call yourself Japanese?"

Chazz roared, "HEY! Leave her alone! _You_ should be the one to act dumb!"

He ran after it, but the twin raised his left arm up. Chazz stopped, and suddenly his right arm went up. Tsukasa cried, "Princeton! No way…"

Chazz gasped, "What are you doing?"

The Stand said, "Just a little trick that Haruko taught me, since she wields a Stand, too."

Tsukasa said, "So, I was right! Haruko Haruhara is a Stand User!"

The Stand continued, "The only difference between me and a copycat robot… is the fact that I can do whatever I want."

It scratched its face, as does Chazz, and it said, "No matter what I do, you do it, too. Sort of like looking into a mirror, wouldn't you say? I'm less of a puppet, BUT MORE OF A PUPPET _MASTER!_ "

It slammed its right elbow onto the lockers, and then Chazz's left arm revved forward. He cried, "Tsukasa, watch out!"

 **SLAM!  
** He forcefully slams his elbow onto Tsukasa's face, and sent her flying to the door. She was unconscious, as the Stand smiled, "That's one. And soon, it's _your_ turn. I won't take credit for this, since the one who assaulted an _on-duty_ cop… was you."

Chazz growled, "You bastard! Who the hell are you? You're light years ahead of yourself, if you think of mimicking The Chazz!"

The Stand said, "Don't make me laugh, buddy! You act like you're straight from a card game!"

Chazz snarled, "Shit like this makes me mad… What you did was unbearable, the fact you had someone else do the dirty work for you… and yet you would be his puppet."

He brimmed in energy, and unleashed Ojama Star to attack. The Stand called, "That's just… Great!"

Ojama Star punched at him, but the twin stepped back, likewise Chazz. It called, "You missed. You're not in my range. Basically, if I cannot be in your range, you can't strike me, Chazz Princeton!"

Ojama Star chucked the mechanical pencil towards its head, but the twin caught it. He then said, "Shit! You _are_ just like me…"

The Stand said, "You can say Haruko gave me life. Being a possessed doll, I can have the ability to act out anybody I can mimic. It's so swell that anyone can see my physical form… You can just call me… **_Blade Runner!_** "

Chazz saw Haruko, peeking by the lockers, and said, "You asshole! Damn you, Haruhara!"

Haruko smirked, "Nyaaaaa… Looks like you met Blade Runner. Too bad The Gang is going to be dealt with, including your _Smoooooooooooch~_ girlfriend."

Blade Runner explained, "I was created by Haruko to run those interlopers, The Gang, out of F City, even if I have to kill them first… and that includes _you_ , as well."

It threw the pencil back to him, and started to forcefully grip the pencil. Then it started to prepare to gouge out his eye.

"Trying to dig up information about me? They're just outsiders from America." Haruko said, "I know everything about _your_ Stands; a little birdy told me about it. _Divine Moon_ and _Darkness Devil_ have the ability to stop time, only for two to three seconds, give or take. _Phoenix Sun_ has the ability to use flames and clairvoyance… and _Idol Diamond_ , yes… There's no telling that your girlfriend has a Stand that can be of this ability."

 ** _NOTE:_** _Asahi recently changed her Stand's name from Idol Justice to Idol Diamond._

Blade Runner called, "None of us stands a chance against those four! But you, Chazz Princeton, Blade Runner's copy of you will work _great_!"

His grip went closer, as he pierced into his skin. It continued, "I'm taking YOU out of the game! You would only be in the way!"

 **SLAM!  
** He fell down and was out like a light. Haruko smiled and said, "Well, for now, he's just unconscious… Too bad he's not worthy of the N.O. Channel. I just wanted this guy dead."

Blade Runner said, "Yeah, too bad for this loser."

Haruko said, "Hey! Pick up my bag and guitar! We're leaving!"

She walked off, as Blade Runner grabbed her stuff, and exited the building. Haruko smiled, "He won't be waking up for a while. Now to find his lover…"

Blade Runner said, "I'm sure she's staying at some hotel. Oh, yeah, right. _F City Grand Hotel_. Her, and those losers…"

What Blade Runner didn't know was that it got a sound effect on the left side of its ear. This was courtesy of THX, Tsukasa's Stand. As they departed, Chazz gets up, feigning his unconsciousness, and growled, "You little bitch…"

He looked around, as he healed up Tsukasa. Tsukasa said, "Ungh… I got them… I managed to slap… a sound onto… that faker…"

Chazz smiled, "Piece of cake! I guess I gave you a love tap, the minute he used my arm to assault you. Sorry about that."

Tsukasa replied, "No, it's fine. You did attack me, and then summoned Ojama Star to mend my injuries. All I did was provide the rest."

She sat up and moaned, "We better go after her… but first, we should clean this mess up. Also, I am in a lot of pain, after he slammed me to the door."

Chazz said, as he was about to repair the door, "Already on it. Haruko Haruhara, once we finish, is going down."

Meanwhile, up on the second floor, a girl in blonde hair, wearing a black blazer and a blue skirt, with huge breasts, was watching out the window, drinking a can of durian tea. She noticed Chazz and Tsukasa, as Tsukasa pointed at the direction of where Haruko and Blade Runner are heading. She then held up a cellphone and called one of her friends, "Hello? Hey, Enju… It's Akari. I found him. This Princeton guy… I need to know more about him, up-close."

 _We'll check with her, later…_

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a payphone, Chazz was calling Asahi, from the F City Grand Hotel. He called, "Hello, clerk, can you direct me to Room 324 – Asahi Sakurai?"

The phone responded, "One sec, sir."

He waited, as Tsukasa cried out, "We're losing time! We need to tell Agent Sakurai about this Haruko woman, and soon!"

The clerk responded, "I'm sorry, sir, but Room 324 is currently busy."

Chazz asked, "Busy?"

Tsukasa gasped, "What?"

He growled, "Shit! Haruko got the jump on us, already! My copy is calling Asa, right now! This is just great!"

At the F City Grand Hotel, Asahi got the call, and said, "Chazz? You sure? There's another Stand at St. Culture?"

The Stand called, "Yeah. Just head to the main plaza in fifteen minutes. Should be there, when you get there. I'll tell you everything."

Asahi smiled, "Right. I'm on it."

She hung up, as Steven asked, "So… Another Stand User?"

Asahi said, "Right. You guys watch my room, while I am gone. I'm going alone on this one."

Farra stopped her and said, "Asahi… Just promise that you make it back, alive. Sekai Saion-Ji is one thing, and That Man was another… but this Haruko Haruhara… bad news."

Asahi said, "I know. I ran into That Man 2019, and he told me about Haruko. I'll be fine, you guys."

She left, as the phone rang. Asahi already left, as Farra picked it up. She called, "Hello?"

Chazz asked, "Is that you, Blondie? Where's Asa?"

Farra said, "She left. She's supposed to meet you at the main plaza, like you said."

Chazz barked, "Like _I_ said?!"

Tsukasa cried, "OH, NO! She must've left, then! Haruko's already got Agent Sakurai as bait!"

Chazz cried, "Look, it's going to look like I'm about to hang up on you, you blonde idiot, BUT YOU JUST LET MY GIRLFRIEND INTO A TRAP!"

He slammed the receiver down, and he and Tsukasa ran off. "FUCK THIS! We're going to make a break for the copy, and beat Haruko there!"

Tsukasa said, "What'll we do? To tell you the truth, you and Blade Runner are uncanny, being that you look alike."

Chazz added, "Stealing my face is weird enough, but its fingers… Judging by how it morphed with my exact fingerprints, it was like a perfect copy!"

They continued running, as meanwhile, in the Grand Hotel, Farra was stunned, holding the receiver. She then moaned, "Oooooooooooooh… If that was Chazz… then…"

Peter huffed, "Oh, gimme a break." And stretched out on the couch.

 **XXXXX**

That Man was walking down the street, until he ran into Chazz and Haruko. That Man 19 gasped, "AH! Mr. Princeton! What a surprise… Wait… Where's Master Tsukasa?"

 **WHAM!  
** Haruko bashed his forehead with her guitar and called, "TRAITOR!"

That Man 19 collapsed, with a huge welt on his forehead. Haruko smiled, "Heh-heh-heh… Remember me, you traitor?"

That Man 19 was getting up, as he was in pain, "Ha-, Ha-, Haruko Haruhara? It… Why are you-?"

Blade Runner smirked, "You had no idea why _I_ am here?"

That Man 19 sniffled, "No… Have mercy… I have nothing that you want!"

Blade Runner held That Man 19 in his arms, as Haruko cackled, "Nice work! Hold him down!"

Haruko bashed her hand into That Man 19's forehead portal, and then shouted, "TIME TO START DIGGING, _THAT GIRL_!"

That Man 19 pleaded, " ** _NO MAS! NO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_** "

Elsewhere, Asahi was riding down the street, in a taxi, as she was heading to the Main Plaza to meet with Chazz, not knowing that it would be Blade Runner. She called, "Step on it!"

The taxi drove faster, as it was heading to downtown.

Back to the corner, Haruko held up a ukulele and said, "Ugh… That's all in your feeble head? Pathetic. I was expecting more… but I guess injuring this boy will be loads of fun."

That Man 19 sobbed, "Please… Have mercy…"

She sighed, "Come on, we're wasting time. Blade Runner, kill him."

Blade Runner held the ukulele and bashed That Man's skull with it.

 **XXXXX**

Chazz and Tsukasa made a break for it, leaving the school, and heading to find Asahi, before Haruko does. They only have nine minutes before they meet up in the main plaza, or else she will be in trouble.

Tsukasa asked, "Now to start asking questions, but how will we convince that you're really you to Sakurai?"

He replied, "I don't know how, but I'm not letting that dirtbag whore take her life!"

As they were running to the rendezvous point, Haruko and Blade Runner were walking together. Most of the girls in St. Culture Academy were waving and cheering to the Stand, thinking he's really Chazz Princeton. Haruko sighed, as she was ignoring the action, "No wonder these ladies find this guy a stud. It's times like this I wish I'd go back to Space College. If I ever see Naota… or Hibijiri… or Kana… it'd be too soon. Ahhhh, blissful memories…"

A girl went to Blade Runner and gave him a love letter. She blushed, as Haruko saw what transpired. She walked off, as Blade Runner waved goodbye. Haruko snatched the letter and ripped it into pieces. She yelled, "You little Pinocchio! What makes YOU special, more than me? I'M the star of this fanfic chapter!"

He said to her, "Who the hell cares? It's not my problem. You wouldn't care, if you did."

She roared, "WHAT WAS THAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

 **SLAP!  
** "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Haruko slapped her Stand, but injured her hand, in the process.

He said to her, "Sorry, but you should've known better. I'm made of wood."

She growled, "Don't remind me… Now shut up and lemme think!"

She thought, "Ohhh, this is pissing me off! It happens every single time, with my Stand. The other day, I decided to impersonate Naota's Dad… but it just does weird pervert stuff that I don't even like! Chazz Princeton… I swear to god, next Stand I create, it has to be a mouth breather, and not some stupid sentient piece of driftwood! No matter… once I eliminate Sakurai _and_ Princeton, I'm smashing that mannequin to bits! Who needs him?"

Blade Runner smudged a car window, as he walked past two girls in lavender and yellow sweaters. The girl in lavender, in long brown hair, said, "Ugh, who does she think she is? She smudged my car!"

The girl in yellow, in short black hair, nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure she'll talk this over. It was accidental."

They viewed Haruko, as she stopped. The girl in lavender called, "That bitch looks like something from a gag anime, which lasts only 6 episodes. Each. She's like a dying cricket."

Haruko snarled, as she turned to the girls.

The girl in yellow laughed, "Great metaphor!"

"Really? You think so? It was funny."

They laughed, as Haruko snarled demonically.

 **SMASH!  
** Blade Runner chopped onto the girl in yellow's head and knocked her down. He then restrained the other girl, as Haruko called, "HOLD HER DOWN, BLADE RUNNER!"

She sneered, as she held up a knife, "You say something about me, you hooker?"

The girl in lavender cried, "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FREAK?"

 **POW!  
** "Shut the hell up, bitch!" Haruko yelled, punching the girl's face, "I'm gonna gut you like a fish! But then again, try saying shit about me again, and I'll carve open that mouth of yours and rip out your tongue!"

She aimed her blade at the forehead and said, "But first, I wanna see what's inside that head of yours…"

The girl was crying, as Haruko was about to stab her head. But then, Blade Runner let the girl go and grabbed a shard of glass, heading towards them. He caught it, as Haruko gasped, "What the-? Chazz Princeton?! How dare he show up! Even the shrimp's alive!"

They saw Chazz and Tsukasa, as Chazz called, "Hey, Haruko! I know what you're doing, and I'm making sure that it _won't_ happen!"

Haruko cried, "DAMN! You saw through my plan? You already failed! Blade Runner's already in your range! CONTROL HIM, NOW!"

Tsukasa called, "NOT SO FAST!"

The shard of glass started to change, and produced a huge glass bottle. Blade Runner's hand was stuck inside, as Haruko cried, "WHAT?"

Chazz said, "That shard of glass was meant for you. Not to kill you or anything, except break a part of _you_ off."

The right hand broke off of Blade Runner, as Haruko shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chazz and Tsukasa ran off, as Blade Runner picked up its severed wooden hand and growled, "What now? I blame you for this! Why couldn't you make me indestructible?"

She growled, "Don't nag at me! I'm not in the mood! Just put your right arm into your pocket, and pretend that you kept it there. I'm not letting those two beat me to the station! As much I love to waste Princeton, we have no time to waste! We have a chance!"

She and Blade Runner dashed off, as they we remaking a break for the main plaza. However, Chazz and Tsukasa were hiding, while Chazz said, "So, Blondie's right. Asa's going to be at the Main Plaza's Station."

Tsukasa called, "We have no time! We have to hurry and beat them there! Sakurai has to know about Haruko! But they're taking the _only_ path to there, which is the fastest."

Chazz grinned, "And that's where _you_ come in, Tsukasa."

 **XXXXX**

Haruko and Blade Runner were racing to the station, as Haruko called, "Any sign of Princeton?"

Blade Runner said, "Nope. Not a view. We have time left, before Asahi Sakurai gets here! If Chazz shows up again, I'll control him, in a flash!"

Suddenly, she heard bells ringing, and then gasped, "Shit! A train is coming? Unbelievable!"

She and her Stand went to the bridge and she said, "Well, not the shortcut I needed, but we're almost there. Cut to the station!"

They ran across the bridge, as Haruko laughed, "Even if those two arrive at the station, the train will stall them for time!"

Blade Runner smiled, "And with one minute left! Those two will wait, all they want, they're too late!"

She cheered, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WIN, NYA!"

She stopped, but saw Chazz and Tsukasa ran past them, from below the tracks. She griped, "WHAT? They… IMPOSSIBLE! THE TRAIN WAS SUPPOSED TO COME! How did they-?"

Blade Runner cried, "LOOK!"

Haruko, in the distance, saw the Stand responsible – _THX_. She used her Stand to create train crossing sounds, printed on the tracks. Haruko cried, "What the hell kind of Stand is that?! They outsmarted me?!"

Chazz and Tsukasa high-fived, as Chazz said, "Nice job, Tsukasa! Your Stand's abilities paid off!"

Tsukasa smiled, "Well, you planned this, so, I should give you the credit."

They spotted Asahi, as he called, "ASA! HEY!"

Asahi called, "Chazz? Tsukasa?"

He said, "Just the girl I was waiting for…"

Asahi said, "You called me, and said to come by in fifteen minutes! And you're late! YOU MADE ME WAIT TWO MINUTES LONGER, YOU JERK!"

He said, "Heh-heh… Well, at least Haruko didn't make it…"

She gasped, and then smiled, "Oh… I see… You stalled for time, before she would come here. Curious… What is this Haruko like?"

Chazz explained everything about Haruko and her Stand, Blade Runner, but little do they know, Haruko was behind a wall, peering into the corner. She hissed, "I can't believe I lost… to such a pathetic jerk. Well, don't celebrate too soon, Princeton… It's not over yet."

Asahi gasped, "A Stand that mimics people? I don't believe it… This is like before, when Peter & Heather met Lewis Andrews in Singapore… except she uses a wooden doll?"

He explained, "That's right. And she even created a copy of me, down to my fingerprints."

Tsukasa smiled, "But at least we can relax a bit…"

He continued, "I severed its hand, so it'll be easy to tell it apart. But she and her Stand should be here, any minute now. So, we'll play _The Waiting Game_."

He grabbed a pen from her blouse, and added, "Tsukasa and I will watch _this_ side, and you wait a while."

Asahi said, "Right. I should call the others, while I wait. They should know that I am alright."

She turned around to make a call, as Chazz thought, "Huh? Why am I holding this thing?"

He looked into the window, and suddenly gripped the pen. His reflection was actually Blade Runner, from behind the glass door. Chazz gasped, "BUT HOW?"

Blade Runner shut its mouth, and motions Chazz to grip the pen up, like a knife. He thought, in fear, "No way! Haruko was already here? And her copy of me is behind the window! Damn her! I can't move my arm! SHE WOULDN'T!"

Haruko laughed, "Oh, I _would_ … Kill your girlfriend, and you have no one to blame, but yourself…"

She had him in her control, and already, as she was about to have Chazz stab Asahi, while she wasn't looking. She sneered, "After all, Ojama Star can easily fix her up… Too bad she won't be alive, and she'll just be a corpse. I was only going to chase those losers out of town, until you showed up, interfering in my business! Now, you're going to kill Asahi Sakurai, and you'll be to blame! LIVE WITH THAT, YOU UPPITY CARD NERD! BLADE RUNNER!"

Chazz's arm raised high, as Haruko gasped and cackled, "I CAN'T WATCH! Oh, wait, yes I can! THIS IS PURE GOLD! ME, THE ENDER OF CHAZZ PRINCETON! I HAVE BEATEN THE GANG, ENDED THIS STORY, AND MOST OF ALL, I COMPLETED THE ENTIRE CHAPTER! The final chapter of this story is decided! Blade Runner, finish her off!"

Chazz swung down, as Haruko laughed, "YES! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

 **WHANG!  
** "BITCH!" The two girls from before appeared, from out of nowhere, and smashed Haruko's skull with one of their schoolbags. She dropped down, as Chazz broke free of Blade Runner's control. Asahi turned around and was confused.

"Chazz, why did you have my pen?" She asked.

He said, "Uhhh… To be honest, I don't know…"

He smirked, as he saw the wooden doll, "But you can say that Haruko Haruhara has already been caught."

Elsewhere, the two girls stomped onto Haruko, as the girl in lavender shouted, "There you are, you fucking cunt! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Haruko moaned, "W-w-w-wait… You're from…"

The girl yelled, "You know, I was a bit miffed of when you had your boyfriend attacked me, but then again, Chazz Princeton would never do such a thing; especially since he somehow healed me, after what you did!"

The girl in yellow added, "He told us about you, heading to the station. The guy is nice, unlike you!"

The girl in lavender hissed, "You're gonna pay for what you did, you bitch!"

Haruko sobbed, as she was being held down, "No, wait! I'm not even prepared!"

The girls grinned evilly, as the girl in lavender stated, "Oh, you're not? Well, we'll take care of that. We'll do this, behind the ladies' room."

Haruko screeched, as she was being dragged away, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **XXXXX**

Chazz said, as he looked upwards, "Imagine… a Stand that can mimic people. How terrifying…"

Asahi said, looking at the doll, "We have to destroy the doll. It's the only way."

She prepared, as Chazz said, "Asa baby, let your Chazz do this. Gotta release my pent-up rage, _SOMEHOW!_ "

 **POW!  
** " **DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Ojama Star started to smash Blade Runner into bits. The wooden doll fell to pieces, as it was reduced to debris. Haruko Haruhara's reign of terror came to end.

 ** _[Haruko Haruhara – Blade Runner: RETIRED]_**

Meanwhile, That Man 19 was lying motionless on the ground, bloodied and battered, with the destroyed ukulele on him. Eventually, That Man 2019 Edition ended up admitted into the same hospital as Haruko, and was never seen again for a long time, due to serious injuries.

 **XXXXX**

Haruko was not apprehended, but was carried away in a stretcher, taking to a local hospital. Chazz, Asahi, and Tsukasa were watching on, as they saw her head off.

However, unknown to them, a street lamp started to crackle sparks, and out came a blue and yellow bird-like Stand. It was Acid Rain, and it was holding the arrow.

"I am _never_ hiring a Stand User from _FLCL_ , again!" Acid Rain hissed, "But no matter. What a complete idiot! Chazz Princeton, our time will come, soon enough."

Acid Rain vanishes, with the others not noticing it. Acid Rain's reign of terror continues.

* * *

 ** _Episode 44 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _And so, The Aces reunite to help stop the evil in F City. But all it did was unleash more questions. Just WHO is this Acid Rain, and why is she in possession of the bow and arrow? Will The Gang ever find this Stand and its user? Will Haruko Haruhara make a return soon?  
Stay tuned to the next exciting episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	140. Episode 45 Chapter 1

After the defeats of That Man 2019 and Haruko Haruhara, peace had been restored in F City. However, The Gang had not recovered the bow and arrow, stolen by Acid Rain. The three Aces, however, they have better things to do. While Chazz was busy taking Kotonoha for a walk, and Asahi back in the Grand Hotel, studying more on the past thirty years, leading to today, Peter, Farra, & Steven traveled around the main city, looking for any signs of bizarre activity.

"Even after all that, with Chazz and Asahi besting this HaruHara bitch, she had no idea what made these Stands emerge from out of the blue."

Steven stated, "Yeah. After she was placed in bed, she admitted that she got her Stand, by her own means of support. However, she had no clue of the sparky Stand that killed Sekai Saion-Ji."

Farra replied, "You said it. From what Chazz told us, this Stand was able to emerge from electrical waves, and grab people… That Stand is responsible."

Peter said, "Plus, if she knew the name of the Stand and its user, she'd be killed by now."

Farra replied, "Oh, right… So, I guess _that's_ out. Haruhara is innocent, but… I'd like to know who it was that attacked Sekai, and killed her, just to take the bow and arrow. Imagine… Stands being unearthed, all by some ancient archery relic. I hate to say it, but we're completely in a huge mission…"

She even stated, "That reminds me… Percival called us, the moment after HaruHara was apprehended… He told us something important."

 _The Aces were in a phone conference, at the F City Grand Hotel, with Percival, who is back in New York. He explained about how Stands work, since he recently obtained one (Gale Breaker) to save humanity in New York._

 _"Don't ask me how I'd know, but Stand Users are usually drawn to each other, even if users never laid eyes on someone. Remember the fable: The red thread of fate forever connects you to your partner-to-be… Well, like in the myth, Stand Users are bound to cross paths. It could be your friend, your enemy, that annoying guy in the alleyway, or even your new neighbor; everyone is a suspect. F City's a huge town, but with thousands of bizarre people, but try as they might to conceal themselves, they'll eventually emerge. We know that it's a matter of time to bring people together. Whoever wants you to disappear, before that happens, you better keep your eyes open."_

Farra sighed, "Damn it! Whoever this guy was, this shithead's a damn coward! He better show himself, one of these days."

Peter said, "He's probably playing it safe, for the time being. When guys go on the offensive, it's usually because they're confident that no one can take them out."

They walked to the shopping district, as Farra looked at a huge window. The boys stopped, as Farra stared at a tall mannequin in a blue bikini, with wavy mauve hair, posing with her left arm out. Farra blushed, as she was completely in awe. Steven asked, "This again?"

Peter sighed, "Yeah. Cassandra is back in New York, manning her place. Apparently, Farra never started working in _Casa de Muñecas_. She figured she'd wait. And then, _this_ job… _Another_ headache."

He walked off, as Steven stayed to watch. A girl in blonde hair with huge breasts appeared, in her summer attire, blue overalls and an orange top. It was Akari, from earlier in St. Culture, during Chazz and Tsukasa's pursuit of Haruko and her Stand, Blade Runner.

Steven thought, "So… Who's she? She's rather beautiful…"

Akari said to her, "Farra Stevens?"

She called to her, as Farra turned to Akari, "Oh. Who are you?"

Peter returned, as he called, "Hey! Steven, are you done ogling Farra, or are you waiting for-?"

He gasped, as he sensed something inside Akari. He whispered, "Who's she? Plus, her chest is humongous…"

Steven pulled Peter back and they both hid behind the wall. They watched on, as Farra said to Akari, "We never met. I was… AHEM! Lost in thought…"

"You're not getting a job here, are you?" Akari said, pointing at the sign " _Help Wanted_ ", "In any case, you're pretty beautiful, for an old woman."

The boys gasped, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

They knew, at that moment, Akari was about to get hers, from Farra Stevens…

* * *

 ** _Episode 45: Akari Hanao!  
Double Jeopardy!_**

* * *

Farra blushed, as she turned away, "Uh, thank you… I am keeping a trim and lean figure, now and then. I have a friend like that, who's into fitness and health…"

Akari said, "Oh… Is she with you?"

"No, not exactly. She had issues with her husband, down in Egypt, and apparently was fired from her job."

"Oh, my… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it's not a problem…"

She and Akari talked, as Akari introduced herself, "My name's Akari Hanao. I am a second-year student from _Mizaki High_. My friend, Enju, and I are visiting St. Culture Academy, for a special summer course."

"Oh, nice to hear that. So, you heard about me?"

"Only the world's best model in America."

"Oh, I'm not a model…"

"Yes, you do. I've seen you pose in magazines, while you are a rock star! Don't deny it!"

"Ohhhhh, _that_ role. Yeah, that was a bit-. Well, I can't say, since that _posing_ was me, posing li-."

"Oh, come now!"

She giggled, as she grabbed her arm, smooshing her breasts onto her arm. Farra blushed, as she gasped, "Uh… I'm sorry, but…"

Akari laughed, "It's not so much, but you are such a doll. Look at your arms, so porcelain."

Farra huffed, as she jerked away, "I'm not a por-. Ugh! Jesus, must you be _that_ obsessive?"

"Sorry… It's not every day I would meet a popular celebrity! Well, not so much… but…"

She turned away and was embarrassed. She then asked, "So, you come here alone?"

Farra said, "Actually, I'm with two of my male friends. We were just walking and talking, and suddenly, we had a call to help out a friend, right here in Japan."

She looked around, and then spotted them hiding. She thought, "They are _not_ thinking what they are thinking… goddamn idiots…"

She smiled, "Anyways, what brings _you_ here? Were you trying to join this store?"

Akari said, "Actually, yes. And I hope to take the last spot, if there is an opening. Why, I bet I can pose, like you. We can be _rivals_!"

Farra turned away and scoffed, "Pass. Besides, I have a job in America, posing in malls, as a model. But you wouldn't understand."

Akari smiled, "Well, I mean, you're a pro, and I couldn't be like you…"

"Hang on! You're not saying that you wanted me to get this job, do you? Not to be rude, but that kind of modeling that I do is completely different!"

Steven whispered, "Cut the crap, and tell her the truth! You said you've escaped your past, and you're happy!"

Farra confessed, "I'm sorry… But I cannot take that job, since it's way different than here. My own modeling is completely different. I would _never_ be that same model… I'm not a supermodel. I'm a rock star."  
She quietly said to herself, "…and a detective."

Akari shook her head and said, "No way! I would never try to chase you away! I have friends like that. And I admire you, since you're the perfect woman of potential… But I'm too imperfect, being that my body is completely robust and huge. Please be honest…"

Farra smiled, "Well, I admire you, since you have a cute body… But your breasts, somehow, I don't think we can work this out…"

Akari blushed, as her eyes lowered, "I know… but… It's like I wanted to try something new, but working part-time in this place, as a display worker… setting up amazing backgrounds for the mannequins, it's obviously so admirable."

Farra grinned, "OH! I thought you were going to pose as a man-!"

She covered her mouth, as Akari said, "Heck no. I fidget too much… Posing as a still person is hard, and yet it takes concentration. Let's not jump the gun, but I wouldn't want to be a mannequin, if I wanted to. I mean, how are you going to go pee, after eight whole hours-?"

Farra snapped, as she hollered, "…you stupid little-! **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY PROFESSION! I AM THE PERFECT MANNEQUIN, AND I CAN POSE FOR EIGHTEEN HOURS IN AN IRON BLADDER! DO NOT DEFY THE MANNEQUINS OF THE WORLD, DAMN IT! I FELT SORRY FOR YOU, AND NOW YOU'D SAY THAT YOU CANNOT BE A PRO-MANNEQUIN, ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!** "

She calmed down, as Akari giggled nervously, "Uh… On second thought… I think maybe there's a job like that for me. But I can try…"

Farra sighed, "Thank goodness. I apologize for my rude banter."

Akari smiled, "Oh, I'm used to it. I have a friend like that; except she shoots lightning, rather than embers."

She walked off and said, "Goodbye. Thanks anyway on advice, though… I guess. I hope we cross paths, someday, in the department store windows~! JK~!"

She pranced off, as Farra giggled nervously, "Uh… yeah… Bye…"

She sighed and moaned, "What a loser…"

She said to the boys, "If you're done acting like spies, it's over. She's harmless. Besides, Stand Users are drawn to one another… However, Big Guy and I are Spirit Callers, while Steven Cooke is a norm; except that he sees Spirits and Stands."

Peter said, "You said it. But that girl… I know I'm saying something out of left field, but Spirits can attract other Stands and Spirits, too. Just saying."

Steven said, "Let's _pretend_ that this conversation never happened."

Peter nodded, "Right."

Farra grumbled, "Whatever… Just as long a-."

She ducked, and suddenly continued, "…as you watch your step. I'll never guess why Percival knew of Stands, sin-."

She gasped, as she asked, "Was I attacked, just now?"

Steven saw a small metallic object in the pole, as he examined it. He said, "Strange…"

She asked, "Is it a knife?"

He pulled it out and said, "Worse. It's a shuriken."

He showed her a small metal shuriken, a Japanese throwing star, in his palm. Farra gasped, "No wonder. I sensed something from her, and then all of a sudden… Shuriken? At me?"

Peter looked at the departing Akari and said, "Stands Users can be drawn upon Spirit Users or one another… You don't think…"

He watched on, as he ponders over Akari. What are Akari's motives, and who was the person who threw the shuriken to Farra?

* * *

Eventually, Farra decided to get the job in the local department store, as a cleaner. The boss admired her work as a pro-model in New York, but most of the positions in the building were already taken. She was dressed in her clothing, with her hair done in a ponytail, and was cleaning the floors, during closing hours. She sighed, as she said, "Done. Better than modeling, that's for sure… Maybe someday. Part-time jobs are tricky… being that I'm a full-time detective."

She looked around, as she sensed an aura, "Huh? Something's around here…"

Akari appeared, as she asked, "Hello, Miss Stevens…"

Farra gasped, as she turned around. She moaned, "Oh, it's you. Hanao, right? Jesus Christ, you nearly scared me, half to death!"

Akari smiled, "Sorry… So, you're working here?"

Farra explained, "Yes, as a matter of fact. The modeling part was already filled, so I got a job, cleaning up. Sorry, I guess some of the best jobs were taken, already… How about you? Did you get the job here?"

Akari shook her head and said, "No. Apparently, I'm not that perfect to be a model, or have a simple job. I lack experience…"

"Oh, come now, you have loads of experience…"

"I know… But I really do want to work here with you…"

"Tell you what… since this is a part-time job, I know a friend that will let you pose for the people, at any time. It's in New York, if you're interested."

"Really? I mean, if it's okay with my Mom, but… I see that it's like-. Well, to be honest, I've never even gotten your teachings on how to pose like you…"

"Oh, no. It's far too advanced… Plus, I've been PRO for almost a decade or so."

She said to Akari, "Listen… I have made a bad habit over things, and I sometimes snap. What happened, the other day, well… I was a bit bummed that you were only here for my job, but then again, I chose to not be a part of it. But either way, I got the job, before you did."

Akari said, "It's fine. The better person won, but I was very happy that you got the job… Only…"

"Only what?"

"Only I am not sure if you're the true woman that I pictured you as. I know a friend who saw you as the perfect model, and she suddenly said that she wouldn't be like her, if given the chance."

"Well, I was hoping we can still be friends… after that. I'm real sorry that I blew up. I'm usually trying to cope with my Zen. I am usually a time bomb of anger, but I'm now calmer."

"Really? That's wonderful!" She cheered, "That must be the secret behind your perfect posing! Aside from iron bladders and stiffened joints, you want to have tender and lean muscles and a calm mind! So amazing… I wish I had that job, but OH MY GOD, awesome!"

She was happy, as Farra grumbled, "Well, I'm happy for you. Listen, Hanao, if I am going to teach you, I'll teach you, whenever I am not busy. I'm usually at work, or hanging with my friends. We can think of a time to start your training."

Akari said, "OH! Okay… I mean… Uh… Well, if you agree to do some of my training, as compensation, I would be happy to do that… And as a reward, I was thinking of training you, first…"

Farra asked, "Eh? What are you-? Hold on… You don't even work here! Why are you-?"

Akari held her fingertips up, shooting out a small flame. Farra gasped, as she said, "No way… A fire user?"

Akari said, "It takes time, but it has useful quirks. This is an ability that I've learned called " _Toketsu_ "."

"Koketsu? Huh… Is this some sort of fire ability?"

"I understand that you also have fire powers, like me." Akari grinned evilly, "And I overheard about your role, barbecuing enemies… Why, you're not just a model person, you're also a superhero… Tell me, where did you learn this fiery ability? Do so, and I'll teach you everything about my Toketsu."

"Wait… Are you serious? Why are-? Hold on… Is this-? Are you an enemy?"

"Enemy? How amusing. I'm no enemy… I'm actually-."

A woman called, "HEY! Stevens, on your feet! You got trash haul-out, today!"

Farra sighed, "Saved by the Grouch… Coming!"

She said to Akari, "Sorry. We'll pick this up, tomorrow."

She went to the garbage, as Akari nodded, "Okay… Goodnight."

The woman called to her, "Hey, blonde girl, we're closed! Get out of here and go home!"

Akari left, as Farra picked up the garbage, "Ungh… Sorry. I'm not used to janitorial work, but I am working my way up."

"You need help?" The woman in brown hair and a green dress said, "Here, I'll help you, since you're new here."

They helped bring the garbage out, as Farra pondered, "This Hanao girl… There's something I don't like about here… Her twinkling eyes, her busty body… but then there's the shuriken at me, after we talked… and the fire in her fingers…"

She came to the conclusion, and thought, "No way! This Akari Hanao… … …is a robot!"

* * *

The next day, at the store, the same girl was outside, sorting out plywood, as another girl was viewing her. She had long black hair, green eyes, and a huge chest. She was wearing a white summer dress. She stared at the woman and called, "You there!"

The woman asked, "Yes? What do you want?"

"I'll ask you one time to not give the blonde girl any ideas."

"Blonde girl?"

"You know, blonde hair, big breasts, energetic pace… I want you to take care of her."

"Oh, you mean that Akari Hanao girl? Sorry, but I don't know where you're getting at, but this kid was rejected. We chose Miss Stevens, since she's got more experience…"

The girl in black barked, "That kind of act of heresy shows that you don't care about us girls! You chose that old hag, more than Akari? You prefer old bags in granny panties, acting like malodorous peasants!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

The girl pointed at her and said, "Mark my words… If you hurt Akari again, there will be divine punishment for you. I'll make you pay…"

She walked off, as the woman huffed, "Hold your horses, bitch! You know well that you cannot defend this Hanao girl. Even if she does work here, I don't give two shits about her _or_ you! And even if you'd know that, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do, dumbass!"

The girl sparked, and some of the sparks landed onto the woman's hair. The girl disappeared, as she felt her head. The woman moaned, "What was that? My head hurts… What the hell is her deal? She threatens me for this Hanao bitch? She thinks she can order _me_ around, I happen to be top employee over this Stevens woman. This newbie wants to top me, I'll show her _and_ those two whores."

Just then, she felt a faint sense of heat, coming around her. There was a fire going on, near the plywood. She asked, "Huh? What was that?"

The flames went bigger, as she gasped, "Oh, no! A FIRE! What is-? Something's not right."

Suddenly, the flames spread around, as she was about to call for help. But then, some of the fire went into her hair, and she started to scream in fright. She cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'M ON FIRE! WATER! I NEED WATER!"

She was consumed in flames, as she dropped to her knees and screamed for help. Her entire head was set ablaze, and then she shrieked in utter pain and terror, being burned alive.

"WAN-WAN!"  
But then, a voice appeared, and punched and pulled the fiery head of the woman, tearing most of her hair off, and extinguishing the flames. The girl dropped to her hands, as the girl behind her nodded. It was Kotonoha, and she extinguished the flames, using her Stand, The Hook.

Kotonoha said, "Hey, Princeton, looks like your friends are right… The girl in blonde is a Stand User, but… apparently, she's not alone. From Miss Stevens, the first girl, Akari, has a Stand ability that produces fire… but this other girl, the one in white, can shoot out electrical currents in her. Could she be the one that killed Sekai?"

Chazz said, as he held a chain, attached to Kotonoha's leash, "I don't think so. For the past couple of days, Blondie has been a huge target. First, a shuriken, and now this woman with lightning. But even so, it doesn't appear to go after any of us…"

He then asked, as the woman held her head, crying over her ruined hair, "In any case, how are we going to fix up her hair, Kotonoha? I don't think you've noticed, but Ojama Star cannot fix up what The Hook has taken away."

Kotonoha sobbed, "Haven't I done enough for one day? I wanted to watch her burn, for my pleasure, for insulting that other girl, but that was until I learned the truth. And anyways, isn't one of your friends a licensed hairstylist?"

Chazz sighed, as he said, "Good grief…"

 **XXXXX**

The girl in black walked off, as she ran into Akari. She said, "I took care of the woman. I know the truth… You didn't get the job, did you?"

"No." Akari responded.

Enju smiled and said, "That's fine. You have one job… This Stevens woman… Do what you can to eliminate her."

"Yes, Enju." Akari bowed, and then grinned, "Oh, don't worry… I'm going to make her experience my methods and teachings."

Enju glared, "Yes, but next time, keep your powers to yourself, okay? You almost blurted out our secret."

Akari smirked, "She had no idea… No idea that we have unique powers, other than _that_."

Akari and Enju walked together, as they departed. Chazz viewed them in a far distance, as he whispered, "So… These are the two… The girl is Akari Hanao, but who's the _other_ woman?"

* * *

The next day, Chazz, Kotonoha, Peter, Farra, & Steven were at the alley, talking together. Chazz informed of Akari and Enju to the others.

"And that's about it. Apparently, Akari Hanao _and_ the other girl are Stand Users. They have the ability to control elemental powers, at will."

Farra said, "Oh, wow… I feel bad about the girl that I helped. We're just lucky that it wasn't serious. But hey, she is learning about how to sport a wig, now. It'll grow back, she's young."

Peter said, "You can talk. Your hair is too fluffy and huge, like some sort of anime girl."

Farra barked, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, FAT ASS!"

Steven said, "Ease up! We have to stop these two, at once! That other girl almost burned the store down, if it wasn't for Kotonoha."

Kotonoha barked, "Wan, wan! Woof, arf!" and was kneeling to Chazz, "Was I a good girl?"

Chazz said, "Apparently, she's gone to the dogs, now."

Farra barked, "Look, this is serious! I am on my last end, knowing what goes on… Akari Hanao is a robot, built to shoot fire and has a fiery aura… And I sense it inside her. Her aura is as strong as mine."

Steven nodded, "True… but what about the ninja star? Can an android toss that, aimed at you? And even so, how could she do that, when she was leaving?"

Peter said, "Could be the other girl, or that her Stand did the trick."

Farra moaned, "I don't know… And here I was, worried over Akari Hanao. I need to go find her and tell the truth about who I am. She has no idea I was the _Perfect Mannequin_ to the late Pollyanna Martinez. Cassie would hate me for this, if I didn't say it sooner. It's my fault I let this happen…"

Kotonoha said, "I feel your way, friend…"

Farra nodded, and said in confidence, "Right. There's only one way out of this, and I can end this nightmare… I'll quit and give Akari the job… and then, I can ask her to join me in New York, to become a mannequin, like me. She deserves it, more than I do."

Chazz said, "I wouldn't jump to that conclusion, just yet. Think about it, Akari would accept it, but there's that other girl that nearly torched the place down. If you break Akari's spirit, her friend would lose it at you."

They all gasped, as Farra sighed, "I guess you're right… This Hanao girl and her friend, if I make her sad, there's no telling what she'll do."

Chazz said, "You know I'm right. So here's what I want you to do, Blondie… You're going to make Akari not remember you as a complete idol. You're going to be the polar opposite."

Farra asked, "What are you saying? The girls in Cassie's shop admire me."

He explained, "That's _their_ opinion, but towards that Hanao woman, if she finds out that you are the most pathetic bitch in the world, then you get to be free to do whatever you want! So we have to figure out how to make you unpopular towards Hanao!"

Kotonoha smiled, "WOW! I get it! You're a true genius, Chazz! Arf~!"

Chazz giggled, "Eh, yes, thanks… But was it really best to compliment me, coming from you?"

Peter & Steven shook their heads no, as Farra sighed, "Jesus, I don't know what I am going to do…"

Chazz said, "Well, from what I've heard, _Momma's Girls_ and _Slobs_ are turn-offs for mostly ladies and admirers."

Farra complained, "Okay, _now_ you're being rude, you jerk! I won't _be_ a _Momma's Girl_ , because _my_ Mom is dead!"

Peter said, "Then, go with Option B… If you want to turn off that Hanao girl, you're gonna have to go _full-on filthy_."

Kotonoha said, "Of course! You can tease your hair, without showering or washing, and blackheads work well! And you should also fart, now and then!"

Farra growled in anger, "You little…"

Steven said, "Look, none of this is going to work! You should know by now that Akari Hanao, no matter what happens, is going to see her as a role model. And if it breaks her heart, her _bodyguard bestie_ would dive in and kill her. There has to be another way!"

Farra griped, "Thank you! You guys are no help at all! You're supposed to be my friends, and instead, you make me like some sort of customized character in a bad fighting game!"

Kotonoha asked, "Which game?"

Chazz sighed, "Well, since you won't do it, then the only option left is to be a nobody."

She asked, "Huh?" And then Chazz insisted, "We're doing this, because we're friends. If you want this android girl off your backs, you do just as I tell you."

He held her shoulder and said, "You and I are going to tackle this thing, together. If we make her lose interest in you, you're good to go. Okay?"

Farra bowed her head and then said, "Fine… You win. Whatever it takes, if it gets her off my back, _you_ dismantle her for me…"

Peter huffed, "Whatever."

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, Akari was walking down the road, as she sensed Farra's aura. She then headed to the forest, but then…

"HOLY SHIT! She did?" Chazz called, "Farra Stevens did what?"

She was conversing with Kotonoha, as she said, "Man, I can't believe she would do such a thing!"

Akari eavesdropped on the conversation, and heard everything about Farra, which was in reality, a crock of shit.

"How disgusting does a woman have to be, drinking beer and vodka?"

"I know, but Farra said it herself! She's at a legal age to drink, but she's usually uncaring, when drunk!"

"You think that's bad? Blondie owes me money, and this ass-hat bimbo wouldn't pay me back! She's such an asshole!"

"You're telling me! Drugs, liquor, even stealing? I won't be her friend, anymore!"

"Same here, Kotonoha!"

Akari was worried, as she was sad. She then growled, "No… I have to tell her…"

She dashed off, into the forest, as Chazz and Kotonoha watched on. She asked, "So, what now? Did we win?"

"Sure looks like it." He said, "If Farra confirms tomorrow, all the stuff we said today, she'll lose interest in her, faster than a lead block falling from the sky."

 **XXXXX**

Farra was in the forest, that evening, meditating upside-down, in a tree, as she was concentrating.

"I just hope Chazz and Kotonoha's fibs work… I don't know how much of this I can take. If Akari Hanao meets with me, tonight, it'll be the end of me…"

As she meditated, as heard rustling in the bushes, and then asked, "Huh? Something's going on…"

She closed her eyes and started to view images. She then saw a faint figure in the distance. It was Akari, dressed in a red ninja outfit. She gasped, "Huh? Akari? But… What's with the Halloween costume?"

Farra opened her eyes, and saw Akari, in her ninja attire, as she was far from Farra. Farra gasped in shock, "Huh? What the-? Is that? No way… How did _she_ get here?"

Akari said, "Found you."

Farra trembled, "This is bad… I think Princeton's plan backfired, big time!"

Akari said, "I hate to do this, but your friends don't take very highly of you… But that's okay. One perfect mannequin, one pile of wooden kindling…"

Farra gasped, as she flipped down, and shouted, "Hold on! You-. You're not here to admire me? You're here to kill me?!"

Akari smiled, "No need to worry. Now that I know that you're the real deal, I'm going to eliminate you, making you less of a threat to my friends… You see, I'm not just a girl, admiring one's dreams for another… once I start, I cannot stop. No… I'm more than that…"

She clasped her hands together and said, "Now, let's begin."

Farra barked, "Cease all motor functions!"

Akari asked, "Eh?"

"You're a robot, aren't you?"

"No."

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Farra was shocked, "YOU MEAN… YOU'RE A-? YOU'RE A-?"

Akari held up her flaming hands and cried out, " ** _Flame Jutsu – Toketsu!_** "

She shot a stream of fire at her, but Farra deflected it back, extinguishing it. She growled, "What the hell?"

She thought, "There's no doubt… She's not a robot… She's a ninja! No way, and I thought ninjas don't exist… That explains the shuriken, and her flames. She's not a fire user, she uses flame ninjutsu. But need I forget, she also has a Stand. I better find out about her, soon enough…"

She called, "Akari Hanao, I have a question for you! How did you learn this power?"

Akari smiled, "You want to know? Well, since we're alone, I might as well… You see, the truth is, I was given a newer boost of power, along with Enju."

"Enju? You mean your other girl?"

"Yes. She's my best friend, Enju Saion-Ji."

Farra gasped, as she trembled, "No… Saion-Ji?! It can't-. NO way… Impossible!"

She asked her, "Saion-Ji? Tell me, were you struck by some kind of arrow or something?"

Akari nodded, "Yes. It happened, about four months ago, around December. Enju and I were traveling to F City, during our summer exchange program preparations in Mizaki High, but suddenly, out of nowhere, I was shot in the chest, impaled into my huge bosom. I had no idea how it happened, but I was left there, and Enju found my body. But… When I woke up, hours later, it was like my wound never existed… Two months later, Enju fell victim to the arrow shot, and after I found her body, I cried, knowing she died… But then, she woke up, and her death never came to be."

Farra whispered, "So… Sekai Saion-Ji… That bitch… even in death, you never learn!"

She said, "So, do you know anyone else with special powers like yours and Enju's?"

Akari said, "No, not that I know of. When I awoke, my body was immersed in hidden potential, one that goes over my jutsu… It was like a boost of power."

Farra thought, "So, she has no idea she's a Stand User. More importantly, she doesn't know I'm a Spirit User."

She asked, "Now I'll ask _you_ a question, Farra Stevens… I know you're not the Farra Stevens I know of… And apparently, you're not into fighting. So, why suddenly turn yourself into a doll, rather than an action figure?"

Farra was stunned, as she asked, "What is she talking about?"

Akari dashed forward, and struck at her with a barrage of kicks. Farra defended herself, avoiding any serious damage. She thought to herself, "This girl's speed is incredible. Ninjas are known for speed and stealth… and this kid's obviously the real deal… But then there's her Stand. She hasn't revealed it, yet."

Farra pushed back and called, "You're rather agile for a ninja!"

"Thank you. I'm more of a half-ninja."

"Half-ninja? Lemme guess, your _Mommy_ was a full-blooded Ninja?"

"Yes."

Farra paused, and said, while in complete shock, "Uhhh… Okay?"

She thought, growled, "Shit. Should've known."

Akari asked, "Was that question sort of a thing out of curiosity?"

"You talk shit for an N-word. Don't worry, I'd watch what I say, since Ninja is usually the _other_ word… _The BAD word you NEVER say_ … And no, I'm not saying it, because you're a ninja. I'm saying it, because you're a nimrod!"

"I get it."

 **POW!  
** Akari headbutts Farra's skull, and she stumbles down. Akari called, "How about I call you a numbskull?"

Farra groaned, "That'll work…"

She was on the ground, feeling her head. She was aware of Akari's power and ninjutsu, but she decided to hide her own powers, to avoid any conflict.

"I have to avoid using Phoenix Sun… If this kid's a Stand User, I… huh?"

Blood trickled down from her forehead, and suddenly seethed in anger, "You know what… Just for that… for this act of violence, I'm not going to hold back on you, ANY LONGER!"

Her aura burst into flames, and unleashed Phoenix Sun, her Spirit Caller. Her Spirit resembles a blonde human-like bird in a flowing blue tunic, and with long blonde hair. Akari was amazed, as she gasped, "No… She has that, too? She has a creature?"

Farra smiled, on one knee, "Now, my dear Ninja Girl, I'm ready to make you feel… **the burning SENSATION!** "

She charged at Akari, but Akari avoided it, with ease. She split into three afterimage clones of herself. Farra gasped, "Huh? Oh, come on! I had you!"

Akari said, "You left me no choice…"

She dashed around Farra and Phoenix Sun, in a circle, and Farra was completely confused, "She's running in hyperspeed. Three clones… no… They're like Peter's Phantoms. Afterimages… But his afterimages are shadows. I have to find which one is the real Akari."

She stood up, and called out, "I'll have to disable them all! **_EAGLE SCREECH!_** "

She screamed in a huge supersonic cry, stopping the clones of Akari. However, Akari appeared from behind her, and called, "Tell me… That move… Was it because you were stealing my own moves?"

Farra gasped, "Ah! She-!"

Akari inhaled, and cried out, "Here's a REAL SCREECH! **_SONG CANNON!_** "

She had the same ultrasonic cry as Farra, only it was her singing. Farra was subdued by her Song Cannon, as she was overcome by her singing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL?" She covered her ears, and then shouted, "HER SINGING IS ATROCIOUS!"

She was kneeling down, as Akari called, "I never thought I'd say this, but I always knew that you were such a conniving woman, but the word about you being a shoplifting drug-using cheater is true! JUST FOR THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO FALL TO ME, YOU ROTTEN WOMAN! I admired you from the start, but that was all a façade! I was ordered to kill you, Farra Stevens, saint or no saint! Buddying you up was the perfect ruse to get you wide open, but it seems that you LACK DEFENSE!"

Farra growled, "Eat a dick, you ninja!"

She roared, and unleashed her flames. She dashed at her, and roared, "YOU SMUG BITCH! LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE **THIS!** "

She started to rapidly punch at Akari, but Akari called, "We'll see about THAT!"

She unleashed her Stand, which resembles her, only with chrome skin, metal joints, and an aura of cherry blossoms. Farra called, "So this is her Stand! FINE! DIE, NINJA!"

She punched rapidly, " **ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA!** "

But Akari's Stand took the blows, blocking it with just her hand, holding two fingers up. She blocked each and every strike, as Farra snarled, "Damn her! I WON'T! GIVE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Farra jetted forward and kicked Akari's Stand in the gut, and smashed her head with a double fist. It dropped down, as Akari stumbled to the ground. She moaned, "Man… Ouch… She's lethal when she's angry…"

She kneeled up, as Farra called, "Did that ruffle you up? Because _that's_ only a taste of my power, Ninja! Now experience… my wrathful flames of jus-!"

 **POW!  
BAM!  
WHAM!  
**Akari zipped at her, and landed lethal blows to her skull and stomach. Farra stumbled down, as Akari snarled, "I didn't need my ally, _Double Jeopardy_ , to thrash _your_ sorry ass. How sad is that?"

Farra kipped up and hollered, "SAD FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

She dashed at Akari, in a huge cloud of flames, but-.  
 **SMASH!  
** Akari swung a huge kick to Farra's left arm, and suddenly smashed the bone in half. Akari smirked, as Farra was shocked in pain.

"How? How did she…?"

She held her broken arm, as she was moaning in pain. She then screamed out, at the top of her lungs…  
" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	141. Episode 45 Chapter 2

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Farra's screams echoed in the forest at night, as she was easily trounced by Akari Hanao, a ninja girl who wields her Stand, Double Jeopardy. Her Stand has the same abilities of an experienced ninja, only ten times better. Akari Hanao, as mentioned, is the daughter of a ronin ninja, long-retired.

Steffi appeared from the 4th wall and said, "OOOOOOOOOOOH! Backstory time~!"

The narrator continued, as it showed a woman in a red ninja outfit, similar to Akari, but with bigger breasts and a blonde ponytail, " _Long ago, Akari was not even born yet, in a small village in Daikoku Village. The woman you see in Akari's outfit is her mother, Mari Hanao. She was once a ninja, alongside her husband, guarding two sacred treasures in the ninja world – The Kamuy and The Izumo. Years after that, Mari and her husband abandoned the ways of ninja and left Daikoku Village. She and her husband disappeared into the city, where Mari opened up a flower shop, and raised a beautiful daughter, Akari… Unfortunately, Akari's father died, before she was born._

 _As for the story of the Kamuy and Izumo, that is properly explained in another fic._ "

Farra groaned, holding her injured arm. She was kneeling on one knee, as she moaned, "If you think breaking my arm… I'll show you how wrong you-!"

 **CLASP!  
** "GAH!" Farra was grabbed by Double Jeopardy, Akari's Stand. She cried, "God! Damn it, woman, would you let me finish-! YAAAAAAAAGH!"

She was tossed to the ground, and was badly hurt. She groaned, "Ungh… Why do I keep… attacking and yelling?"

Akari laughed, "So, just asking, who's got two broken arms and is a total loser?"

Farra was moaning, "You… stupid ninja… you only broke the one a-."

 **CRUNCH!  
** Akari laughed, stepping on Farra's right arm, about to break it, " _This_ gal~!"

She pressed down, as Farra was crying in agonizing pain, "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Akari said, "I always thought mannequins break… but you're too worn out. Oh, well. TIME TO DIE!"

She pressed down hard, but then, a figure appeared and kicked Akari off of Farra. Farra passed out and remained lifeless. The figure… was Steven Cooke.

"That's enough!"

He came from out of nowhere, as he said, "I should've guessed who you were, so Steven Cooke decided to follow Farra, in case she doesn't do anything foolish. But I guess she hasn't, since you're too reckless of a Stand User."

"Stand User? You mean… It's not a Ninja Upgrade?" Akari gasped.

Steven said, "Don't worry… I can see it, but I cannot wield a Stand _or_ a Spirit. I don't need one. Besides, I've seen and heard enough of you, Akari Hanao. You and your buddy are Stand Using Ninjas."

Akari was confused, "Eh? Stand? Uh…"

Steven sighed and said, "Look, it's not much to complain, but your clones-."

"It's called _Shadow Clone Jutsu_!"

"Whatever! Your afterimages, something about it wasn't right! One of them was a robot… but… its aura is of your energy. Stands are physical manifestations of one's soul."

"Okay… I saw Farra Stevens's Spirit Animal… Is it a Stand, too?"

"No. It's a Spirit Caller, and it's way different. It's usually the physical manifestation of one's psychic mind. How you received it, well, we cannot say… But whoever shot you with that arrow, she's dead now."

"Huh? I don't believe you! I understand that my "Stand" is unleashed, but there's just no way-!"

He glared at her and said, "I've dealt with Spirits and Stands, in the past. You want to go a round at me, Ninja? Let's see what you got…"

He prepared to fight and continued, "I should warn you. When you fight _me_ , there's no going back. It won't stop, until you die. And when they face Steven Cooke, they _never_ become the same, again."

Akari stepped back, and then threw a smoke bomb down. She surrounded Steven in a huge smoke cloud, and then vanished. She then echoed from in the distance, "I don't need to face you. Call me a coward, but I've already done my job. My condolences to your friend. But the next time I see you, I won't hold back. But at least she's unable to handle her job now, now that she's broken. She's trash now! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Steven smirked, as Akari's laughter faded, "She has no idea…"

He kneeled to Farra and said, "I'm sorry… I should've saved you…"

Farra was still out cold, as Steven carried her injured body in his arms. He thought, "I would've stopped her, when she made her escape, but I already used _Hokuto The World_ , to stop this ninja from hurting her, even further."

* * *

 ** _What happened?_**

Akari laughed, "So, just asking, who's got two broken arms and is a total loser?"

Farra was moaning, "You… stupid ninja… you only broke the one a-."

 **CRUNCH!  
** Akari laughed, stepping on Farra's right arm, about to break it, " _This_ gal~!"

She pressed down, as Farra was crying in agonizing pain, "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Akari said, "I always thought mannequins break… but you're too worn out. Oh, well. TIME TO DIE!"

She pressed down hard, but then, time suddenly stopped. Steven emerged from the tree and shouted, "FARRA!"

He landed a swift kick to her chest, and leaped forward, pushing her back. He called out, "Time starts again!"

Time restarted, and Akari was pushed backwards.

* * *

He carried her away, and then said, "Good. She's still alive. Luckily, her arm is broken in numerous places. But we're not having you in a cast, again, not while we're around… I guarantee it."

He left the forest, as Akari viewed everything, from far away. She thought, as she whispered, "So… She and I are one in the same… That means… Enju… She…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 45 – Chapter 2: Double Jeopardy II!  
Akari vs. Farra: The Rematch!_**

* * *

Farra was lying in a bed, in Chazz's apartment, as Chazz used Ojama Star to revive and repair her injuries. He said, as he was healing, "So, our assumptions about Hanao were exact, after all… but I cannot get why her Stand has given her ninjutsu an upgrade. Still…"

Kotonoha said, "Amazing… We just met a real-life ninja, who is also a Stand User."

Chazz said, "Nevertheless, we're lucky that it's over with."

Steven said, "No, it's not. Farra just lost, tonight. She wouldn't let it go, if she knew. But I did save her from being killed."

He added, "And here is more… Apparently, she had an ally, this Enju Saion-Ji, and she also got a Stand, months after Akari got hers. And I bet they're both ninjas who wield Stands."

Chazz said, "That makes sense. That would explain the shuriken attack, and the incident at work, seeing the woman get her hair burned off. Those were the work of silent assassins. Akari and Enju are ninjas, and they both received the shot from the bow and arrow by Sekai. I believe their _Ninja Upgrades_ made them lethal and deadly."

Kotonoha asked, "Hold on… Saion-Ji… Are Enju and Sekai related?"

Chazz said, "Doubt it. Don't forget, _Sekai_ Saion-Ji shot _Enju_ Saion-Ji with the same bow and arrow that is at large. There's no way that they would be related. I want to know more about this Enju girl, but right now, Akari Hanao is our main problem."

Steven said, "We can deal with the latter, later. If what I heard is true, and being that Farra lost to a ninja, Akari and Enju are dangerous… Chazz, Kotonoha, watch over her. I'm going to play lookout on those two, if they try something again."

Chazz said, "Right. Lemme know if you see them again."

"Wait!" Farra groaned, as she was coming to, "Steven…"

Steven stopped, as Farra was in pain, despite that her arm healed, "Steven, I know what you're trying to do… but…"

Chazz stated, "Blondie, you need rest. You're still badly hurt from the battle."

Farra felt her arm and asked, "Huh? But that ninja broke my arms…"

Steven walked off, and Farra called, "STEVEN COOKE, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, DAMN IT!"

He stopped, as he said, "Go ahead…"

She replied, "I know you did what you have to, just for me, only to save me from the danger… But… But this battle! My battle with this rogue ninja! This is something I want to do, myself!"

"How can you? Have you forgotten that you lost? Akari Hanao broke your arm, albeit Chazz can mend that with Ojama Sta-."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? You were watching me, this whole time! For once… FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING, BY MYSELF!"

"Farra…"

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP! **I NEVER DID!** "

She panted, as she was shaken. She whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Chazz said, "Look, maybe you need time alone. Why don't you spend the night with me and Kotonoha? That way, as you regroup, we can think of a way to stop Akari Hanao. But… You need to be careful, this time."

Farra nodded, "You're right. I need to think… but I cannot do this, alone… But when that time comes, to fight that ninja Stand, I don't need anybody to back me up!"

Steven said, "How? How are you going to fight, without Peter, Asahi, or myself at your side?"

Farra replied, "Look, if it's not that much trouble… I want to do this, myself. Ever since MIO came along, I've been losing it. We won many battles, but Mizuki and Cassie calculated that out of all The Gang's members, I'm the only one with the most losses. How pathetic I am… and I'm even pathetic than Heather… I couldn't escape my past, and I've become less than a fighter, but more of a supporter. Now… Now I'm nothing more than…"

She sniffled, "No… Why? Why?" and started to cry. She continued, while weeping, "I promised myself that I cannot lose again… I cannot be outsmarted by anyone, including enemies. I can't even win a damn match! I'm supposed to be The Gang's second-in-command, but I'm just a lowly grunt! Why do I suck, so badly?"

Steven growled and hissed, "I've heard enough!"

 **SLAP!  
** He slapped her and said, "YOU! …are not weak. You're better than that. You are still the same Farra Stevens I have known, since we first met. You're not weak, you're just misunderstood. But if you were to believe in yourself, and do your best, only then you can say you're strong. But you're not a pathetic fighter! You're not Heather Dunn! You're different than that! You're Farra Stevens, the Firebird of The Gang!"

She felt her cheek and sighed, "You're right… I'm sorry… Steven, I…"

She lied down and moaned, "Just… let me be…"

Chazz said to him, "I think she may understand. But she needs time to think."

He said, "I've done all I can. But if she says she wants to do it alone, fine. She loses again, she can STAY injured!"

He walked off, and then slammed the door. Steven left the apartments, angry and surly. As he departed, Peter watched on and said, "You think you lit a fire in her, or did you piss her off again?"

Steven stopped, without looking at him, and then said nothing. Peter replied, "Believe me… I would've done the same, if it were me. But go easy on her. She may not look it, but she's equally strong. Only… She's easily emotional, when it comes to most things."

Steven closed his eyes and walked away. Peter looked on, then turned to the apartments and whispered, "You want to go alone, fine. But don't lose, this time…"

He left, disappearing into the shadows, as Farra stayed in Chazz's place, to recuperate.

* * *

The next day, Farra was up on the roof, as she was viewing the sky. She still remembered her loss to Akari, but then held her arm, the same arm she was injured. She also remembered the moment she almost lost her cool, during numerous battles. She remembered her fight with Mine, three years ago, in Imperial Lobby, and how she gave mercy to her, before dying. She remembered her fight with Gouriki, using her blood as acid, to burn parts of his skin, though she ended up fighting to a draw. She also remembered Parker Andrews, before he turned her into a mannequin, back in New York. Back then, she could not counter his abilities, but thanks to sage advice of controlling her will, she was able to get back at the man that harbored innocent girls. And now… losing to a ninja, and a person that she thinks is amazingly impressed. She sighed, as she groaned, "Am I losing my touch? I'm not the same Farra Stevens I was… and yet I'm more powerful, but less successful. Damn it…"

She growled, "Akari Hanao… … … A Stand User… … … She's a ninja who wields a Stand, enhancing her ninjutsu, and she is swift and fierce. Ninjas are known to be assassins of the night…"

She stood on the roof and said, "It has to end. I have to defeat her, one way or another. All she did was break my arm. But she didn't break my spirit!"

She grew her fiery wings and said, "Hanao! I'm not finished with you yet!"

She flew off in a stream of ember, and disappeared to the blue sky. Kotonoha gasped, as she looked out the window. She shivered, "No… She wouldn't!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Kotonoha informed Chazz about what Farra is doing. Chazz was viewing a map of F City, and was searching for a place to find Akari _and_ Farra.

"I turn my back for one second, and already she makes the decision to go fight Akari, without preparing!" He barked, "That's fine. Steven said that we should watch over her. And the next time she loses, we won't heal her. How arrogant of a douchebag he is! The Chazz heals anybody, at any time!"

He viewed the map, as Kotonoha said, "I'm worried… It's not like Miss Farra to run off, after losing to a ninja that broke her body."

He replied, "Asa's unavailable, right now. She said something about a meeting in Osaka, and won't return until two days."

He thought, "Still… Why would she try to fight the ninja again, knowing she's in a losing battle?"

 **XXXXX**

In town, Akari was looking out the store window, as she sighed, "Well, she's gone. I guess she got fired, after the broken arm."

She smirked, "Serves her right. I'll walk in and take the job."

She walked in and said, "Excuse me, are you taking applicants?"

The woman in a black suit called, "Huh? Oh, you. Didn't we interview you, Miss?"

"Yes. Akari Hanao. I, uh, wonder if you have an opening for me… I did state that I can be as alluring to-."

The woman glared at her and said, "Sorry, but I don't take women with that huge girth. Also, from what I gather, you're a wild one, and not calm… So, that's why you're not welcome to work here. Besides, we are already staffed."

"What about the one with the blue streak? Stevens?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's working the staff room, sorting out the merchandise. She said something about hurting her arm, but it was just a muscle sprain."

Akari thought, "Muscle sprain? No… Wait, she didn't-! I broke her arm! What the hell?"

She smiled nervously and said, "Uhhh, okay, never mind."

She walked off, heading outside, as Farra was waiting by the alleyway, in stealth. She had her stealth belt on, and was coated in a purple aura. She then threw a note to Akari. Akari caught it and looked around. She thought, "Huh? What in the-?"

She read the note:  
 _You want to finish this, Ninja Bitch?  
Meet me at Cape Blah, at around 3pm. Come alone.  
We end this, now…_

She crumped the note and snarled, "So, you haven't had enough, eh? I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again!"

She dashed off, as she was headed to Cape Blah. Farra watched on, as she smirked, "Good… As soon as I get off work, today, I'm heading over. Payback time, Hanao!"

She went back inside, as the woman in a black suit, black hair done in a ponytail, and glasses, was waiting for her. She said, "Ah, Stevens. There you are. I was talking to you about something, and I was thinking…"

Farra asked, "Huh? What for?"

"Come to my office."

They walked in, as Farra asked, "Uh… Is there something you want to say to me, Miss Aiko?"

Her name is Haruno Aiko, and she is the owner of the building that Farra works in.

Miss Aiko said, "Well, we read your résumé, and think we should give it a shot."

"Hmm? A shot, at what?"

"Well, I admire your work in New York, and recently, some of our staff is sick… So… What do you say? Will you do it?"

Farra nodded, as she agreed, "Y-yes, ma'am. Yes, I will! I won't let you down, Miss Aiko…"

Miss Aiko smiled, "Good. Now… Why don't you take the rest of the day off to prepare, and we'll see how it goes."

Farra nodded, and then left. She then thought, "Strange… I wonder why…"

She sighed, and then said, "Ah, well, that gives me enough time to prepare for my rematch with Akari. I'm not gonna lose, this time. I've lost so many times that I'm not going to lose again. I promised myself… I won't lose again!"

She flew away, as she headed to Cape Blah. Enju, meanwhile, saw everything, and whispered, "So… She and Akari are fighting… That leaves me wide open for another person."

She held up a picture of Chazz Princeton and said, "Says here that Princeton has a Stand, as they're called, called Ojama Star. His girlfriend, Asahi Sakurai, also has a Stand… But _his_ Stand has an unnatural ability. Akari said that she broke the blonde woman's arm, but she's 100% healthy. I have to find out more… Hopefully, when she gets back, I'm going to get answers."

She walked off, but bumped into Peter. She groaned, "Ow…"

She then barked, "Hey! Watch where you're going, you hentai!"

She marched off, passing Peter. But Peter was angry, as he was insulted. He calmed down and said, "She'll get hers…"

He called, "Hey you!" And Enju stopped, turning to him. He continued, "Why would you call me that, if you bumped into me? I wasn't trying to cop a feel on you. And even if I did, I'm married."

He walked off, and then said, "And FYI, your boobs are too small."

Enju was appalled, as her jaw dropped in horror. She thought, "What did he say to me?"

She coated herself in electrical sparks and snarled, "Bastard… How dare he mock me? If I see him again, he's dead!"

Peter walked far away, as he sighed, "Here we go again…"

* * *

Farra arrived at Cape Blah, which is a huge scenic Oceanside plateau, full of summer homes and trees. Akari was waiting in the dense forest, as she was in her ninja attire. She waited, until she saw the distance of a fiery bird.

"It's about time… Took you long enough." She smirked.

Farra landed, as she and Akari went face-to-face. Akari said, "So, you are feigning injury? Tough one who has the balls to face me."

"Is that right? Well, I have news for you, ninja. I'm much stronger than I ever was. That last time was a fluke, but I know all about you, a Stand that enhances your ninja abilities! This time, I won't lose…"

"You should've stayed home and be just a lifeless broken doll!"

"Maybe, but not today! Normally, I'd unleash my fiery fury… but I don't want to burn down this forest."

"You're good, when it comes to self-control. That makes you WEAK!"

She dashed at her, but Farra blocked her attack, "Very fucking funny, bitch!"

She pushed her back, and shouted, "Only someone like you can take the first shot!"

"You…"

She summoned her Shadow Clone Jutsu, and dashed around. She called out, "Let's see if you can find me! My Stand can go up to five of me!"

She surrounded Farra, but she then stood in place and whispered, "I'm not a mannequin, but they are made of wood, like the mighty oak tree… Calm, lifeless… quiet… still…"

She meditated, closing her eyes, as she concentrated. Akari said, "Closing your eyes and standing still won't make me stop. I'm going to destroy you, you stupid firebird!"

She shouted, "NOW, DIE! NINJA ATTACK!"

Her clones charged at Farra, but Farra opened her eyes and said, "IT'S THAT ONE!" and prepared to fight the one on her left.

Akari shouted, "WRONG! I'm RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Farra said, "Exactly!"

 **POW!  
** She jabbed at Akari's clone with a huge punch to the chest, with a flaming punch. But it was not a clone… It turned into her Stand.

"GUGH!" Akari coughed out blood, as her Stand felt the damage. The Stand kneeled down, as Farra grinned.

She said to her, "So, this is your Stand. She's the spitting image of you."

Akari growled, "Damn it! She saw through my veil! She wasn't surrendering, by standing still. That was meditation. She's using a calm mind and Zen to counter my Shadow Clone Jutsu. She's no doll, she's a freak! What is she?"

She called out, "So, you failed to attack me, but ended up hitting Double Jeopardy!"

Farra asked, "Double Jeopardy?"

Double Jeopardy called, "Master Akari, are you hurt?"

Akari shouted, "Yeah! No thanks to her! She and her Zen!"

Farra huffed, "I'm starting to hate Stands, now… Look, if you are done arguing, why don't we finish this?"

Akari huffed, "You and your Spirit Caller… You cannot best me. Even so, you have a sort of power, like I do. And that makes me mad! Here I thought Enju and I were the only ones with powers like yours!"

Farra barked, "Well, word to the wise – you were created by hatred and evil! I know all about the arrow to the cleavage! You have hidden potential, and you were created to assist evil!"

"EVIL?!" Akari whined, "I'm not evil! You started it!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! Say whatever you want, loser! But you think that you can best me, in battle, you're going to have to try."

She smirked, "As for me…"

She boomed in a fiery aura, " ** _PHOENIX SUN!_** "

She unleashed her Spirit Caller, as Akari growled, "Fine! **_DOUBLE JEOPARDY!_** "

The Stand called out, "The finisher! _**SONG CANNON!**_ "

She screamed out in a huge ultrasonic cry, as Farra shouted, " ** _EAGLE SCREECH!_** "

They both exchanged screams, as the huge loud ultrasonic cries clashed at each other. They dispersed, as Akari shrieked, running to Farra, "DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

They exchanged punches and kicks, as the screams echoed around the area, all around Cape Blah. Minutes later, Chazz and Kotonoha arrived, via a taxi. He called, "Alright. Fatass said that she and Hanao went here. But they're somewhere in this area."

She replied, "If we're to look for Farra, she'd have a burning aura here."

"Regardless, she and the ninja girl are somewhere. Kotonoha, make sure to keep your guard up. Flames could strike up, and could singe you. So, just watch out for any wayward flames."

She stopped, and heard a noise, "No… What about sonic waves? I heard something loud, but then it's gone."

He stated, "Farra has a sonic scream ability, likewise Hanao. You sense it, too, right? Once we find its frequency, and if the screeches come back, we'll find them. I don't care _what_ those two say. We're assisting Blondie."

"Right." She nodded, as they searched around Cape Blah.

Enju was spying on Chazz and Kotonoha, in her ninja attire. She hissed, "Search around all you want… Akari's going to end your friend, one way or another."

She zipped off and vanished, leaving Akari behind.

Meanwhile, the fight resumed, as Farra and Akari exchanged punches and blows. Akari was teetering, as she griped, "How is this possible? You have a hidden ability, like mine, and your Spirit Caller is no different! So, it's called _Phoenix Sun_. _Phoenix_ as in the flaming bird of legends, and the _Sun_ as in the star of the Solar System… They're related to your secret now – _fire_!"

Akari held her hands up and shouted, "TIME TO BURN! **_Flame Jutsu – Toketsu!_** "

She shot fire at Farra, but she dodged out of the way. She called, "You're not the only one with flames that are produced from your hands! Now's my NEW ability!"

She prayed, as she held her hands up, "This is for you, Rook…"

She produced an ankh, made of fire, as she was replicating Rook's Black Tempest Mist, and made it her own. She shot the ankh and roared, "Your days of playing ninja are over! **_Ember Crossfire!_** "

Akari avoided the blast, but she was lightly singed. She growled, "Damn it… She's crafty for someone who fights with fire!"

She called, "Just so you know, one little modification doesn't make you a big shot! You're going to be extinguished, since you're NOT the phoenix! You're just a lowly firebug! I'm going to have to turn it up a notch!"

She stepped forward, but was blasted upward by a stream of flames. She was blasted into the flames, as she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Farra smirked, "Nice try! You wanted to play rough?"

Akari shouted, "YOU SHIT! YOU TRICKED ME!"

Farra explained, "Believe me, kid, you weren't aware? You had no idea what I am capable of. Besides, that move was from an old friend. I had to learn this trick, and reshaped it to make it my own."

She wagged her finger and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad for you."

Akari growled, "He got it from a friend? I learned my Flame Jutsu from Kazuki. That fucking plagiarist! How dare she mock me?"

She yelled, "You try launching that attack again, but it doesn't make a difference, I'm going to clean the forest with your blood!"

She unleashed her Stand and called, "NOW! PREPARE YOURSELF, YOU BLONDE BITCH! I'M GOING TO OWN YOU, WHEN THE DAY IS DONE!"

Farra shouted, " ** _PHOENIX SUN! GO!_** "

Phoenix Sun prepared a fiery assault, and lambasted the Stand, "ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA!"

Akari cried, as her Stand blocked the attack, "WHAT? WHEN DID SHE-?"

 **POW!  
** " **ARA!** " Phoenix Sun socked Double Jeopardy in the face with a right hook. Akari's welt appeared, and she was knocked back. She groaned, holding her face, and held up a kunai knife.

"DAMN YOU! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" She shouted.

She then threw the knife at her, at the face, and Farra deflected it. Akari shouted, "WHO TRICKED WHO NOW?"

 **POOF!  
** She threw a smoke bomb in front of her, as Akari split into ten different clones, and moreover, they were all herself and Double Jeopardy. The smoke cleared, as Farra was shocked.

"WHAT?"

They were standing in place, as Akari laughed, "Idiot… You have the calm mind of a ninja, but you're finished! When I said that you fall, I meant it! I'm using this trick again, but this time…"

The second Akari called, "I'm right here."

The third Akari said, "Or here."

The fourth Akari smiled, "And this time, your petty Zen tricks won't work, because you cannot tell me apart, like the rest! But go ahead…"

The fifth Akari added, "…and lambast Double Jeopardy. Even if you did, you don't know which one of us is which! We're all _Doubles_ , as does our Stand name, and you're NOT going to find me, one way or another!"

Farra gasped, "No way… They're not even running… and yet, they're the same beat as the real thing…"

The second Akari shouted, "I won this battle, and I'll damn sure win this war!"

The fourth Akari yelled, "SO GO AHEAD AND BEST ME! You pick one of us, neither of us are going to fall!"

They all shouted, "But guess what… YOU WON'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO COUNTER! **NOW DIE, BITCH!** "

They raised their weapons high, as the Double Jeopardies prepared to strike. Akari called, "HAH! I WIN!"

Farra said, "Answer: This lowly ninja who acts wild and skillful, loses to the Firebird of The Gang, because she's not so smart. Question… _What is Akari Hanao_?"

She boomed in a fiery aura, and prayed in a mantra chant, " _Rin Pyo Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai… **ZEN!**_ "

A gust of fire blasted at all the clones, and pushed them away. They screamed in pain, as Akari cried, "NO! HOW DID SHE-?"

The real Akari, the third one, was on the ground, badly hurt, as her clones and Stand vanished. Farra said, "Apparently, you have been relying on Shadow Clone Jutsu. Too bad that I cannot pick which one, since each of you are fast and lifelike. But… That doesn't mean that I want to end you, by eradicating your army, one by one. So I decided on the next best thing… TAKE OUT THE HORDE!"

 **PUNT!  
** " **ARA!** " She kicked Akari in the face, and she dropped to the ground. She then said, "An eye for an eye, Hanao…"

A puff of smoke appeared from the sky, as Chazz and Kotonoha viewed it. Kotonoha cried, "Chazz! Don't get me wrong, but I think they're over there! LOOK!"

Chazz gasped, "Smoke? And it smells of bluish aura. IT'S HER!"

They headed off, as Farra was about to finish off Akari, who's pinned to the floor. She groaned, "How could this happen? I thought I had her, but that woman bested me, using that Spirit Caller! She had no idea who she's up against!"

Farra smirked, "Answer me this… What is a total loser and has a broken arm?"

She stomped on her arm and shouted, "THIS BITCH!"

Akari screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Farra shouted, "THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY ARM, YOU NINJA BITCH! PAYBACK TIME!"

Akari was crying in pain, as she pleaded, "MERCY! STOP THIS, AT ONCE!"

Farra shouted, "When I said an eye for an eye, it's judgment for what you did to me. DON'T THINK THAT THIS IS OVER!"

She was about to crush her arm, but Akari smirked, "You think that this is over? But I guess this is where you lose…"

She threw her kunai knife at Farra, right into the face, but Farra's Spirit Caller caught it. She called, "Don't make me say it again! You may be a ninja, but I'm calmer in the cool mountain air than you. But right now, I'm truly angry!"

Her aura boomed, as she smashed her right arm into pieces. Akari shrieked, as she was injured, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Farra smiled, as she stepped back, "This battle is mine."

She prayed, as she said, "Forgive me, but that act… was justified."

 **STAB!**  
She was stabbed in the shoulder by a kunai knife, as Akari shouted, "I may have a broken arm, but my left arm is still working! You forget that Double Jeopardy can also enhance my ninjutsu! YOU DARE CALL MY ACT JUSTIFIED?"

Farra groaned, as she held her right shoulder. Akari laughed, "An eye… for an eye…" holding her injured right arm. She boasted, "If I cannot destroy you, I can just demolish your parody of a Stand! A Spirit Caller, was it? I'm going to REMOVE EVERY PART OF WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU, AND NO AMOUNT OF HEALING POWER WOULD SAVE YOU!"

Akari seethed, "I'm going to rip every hair off your head, and I'm going to slice off your tits, and dunk what's left of your ugly butt into the wood chipper! YOU PATHETIC STORE MANNEQUIN!"

She roared, " **I WIN! DIE!** " and unleashed Double Jeopardy to strike with its remaining arm. But…

Farra sighed, "You never learn, do you?"

Akari gasped, "What?"

She pulled the kunai knife out and said, "You suck as a ninja. There's a reason I'm called _The Perfect Mannequin_ … I have a calm mind and a soothing silent stance. I'm able to learn how to control my inner rage. That makes me lifeless and still… Because… Deep down, I'm a mannequin. I'm still as the wooden figures, and as the still waters, flowing down the quiet stream…"

She held the knife up and shouted, "But that doesn't mean… YOUR ASS IS WOOD CHIPS!"

She flung it, and it was set ablaze, heading for Akari's left shoulder. Akari cried, "WHAT THE HELL?"

It headed straight towards her, as she cried, " _DOUBLE JEOPARDY_! BLOCK IT!"

Her Stand deflected it, but the kunai went last her fists, like a heat-seeking missile. The heated kunai knife was reaching its target – Akari's left arm.

 **STAB!  
** The kunai knife into her left shoulder, and BOTH her arms were now disabled. Akari dropped to the ground and was badly injured. Akari groaned, "AAAAGH! No… How… did she-?"

She dropped down, "A real ninja would've dodged that… and you're a ninja, yet you lack that discipline. Not bad for a living breathing model."

Akari groaned in sadness, "I've lost… How can this be so? I lost to her? How can I live now, knowing that my arms are broken? I'm ruined…"

She was crying, as Farra sighed, turning away, holding her injured arm, "Akari… I know deep down you're a nice person, but… Listen… While I am calm and quiet, and even became an idol to many young girls, I'm still a raging demon, deep down. I'm not a demon, nor am I your enemy. But I am still human. And I know how it felt."

Akari sat up and held her arms, "How can it? You… You had me going… I admired you, and you bested me. The least you can do is kill me. That's the way of the ninja code. I lost, so I failed this battle."

Farra smirked, "No way. Besides, I've met a ninja before, and she was nice… only she was playful. One year ago, she aided us, and I know everything that is about friendship. But I never even knew one existed, until today. How many of you are there? I'll ask that question, whenever the time comes. For now, I'll leave you to think…"

She walked off, as she said, "And don't worry… One day, you'll understand."

Akari thought, as she was stunned, "Wait… a ninja from… one year ago? She means…"

Akari sniffled, as she thought, "She… She means it… She's so cool, when she speaks serious… But how can I be like her, now that my arms are shards of glass?"

Farra stopped, as she grumbled, "So, _they_ came… Figures."

Chazz and Kotonoha arrived, as Farra barked, "You idiots! What the hell are YOU doing here?"

Chazz stated, "We were looking for you, when you flew off! Fatass told me that you went to Cape Blah, to settle the score!"

Akari thought, "They… They were-?"

Farra sighed, "I don't _need_ your help! Besides, it's taken care of. Also, you're up, Princeton. I'm going home."

Chazz held Farra and healed her, "Hold on! You still need to be healed, after your battle."

She said, "Thanks, but couldn't you just wait?"

She walked off, as Akari shouted, "HOLD IT!"

They stopped, as Akari growled, "I broke your arm! I've beaten you! And you smashed my arms into bits! What's your secret? Why did you torment me with broken arms, permanently ending my happiness? ANSWER ME NOW!"

Chazz sighed, "Oh, good grief…"

He went to Akari and said, "I hate to see a groan ninja girl cry…"

He unleashed Ojama Star, as Akari sobbed, "What? YOU TOO? You got a Stand, as well?"

Chazz yelled, "SHUT UP AND STAY STILL, YOU STUPID NINJA!"

Ojama Star lunged its arms at Akari, but halted near her breasts. It suddenly healed up Akari, and refixed her back to normal. Chazz said, as Ojama Star vanished, "Okay, now move your arms."

Akari looked at her arms, as they regained movement. She sobbed, "No way… My arms… They-."

Chazz said, "Farra had a secret of why her arm healed so quickly. That secret… was me. Pretty great, huh?"

Akari held her arms and whimpered, "My arms are back… but… Princeton's Stand… He has the ability to heal… That's why Stevens can move her arm again, after I disabled her. She has friends…"

She stood up and sniffled, "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me for everything, Miss Stevens…"

She bowed, as Farra smiled, nodding in happiness, "She may be an inexperienced ninja girl, but she's a good person at heart."

She called, "Hey, Hanao! If we ever need you for something, we'll let you know. You're welcome to help us, if you like."

She said to the others, "Chazz, Kotonoha, let's go."

They departed, as Akari was left alone. She smiled, as she remembered, "Yamabuki… You told me and Enju about them… from last year… You were right. They're the real deal."

Akari departed, and then returned to the city. She never bothered to fight The Gang again. But…

 ** _[Akari Hanao – Double Jeopardy: Defeated; have become one of The Gang's allies in F City, earning Farra's trust]_**

* * *

The next day at the department store, Farra was in the store window, posing in place, in a blue bikini and white towel. Apparently, the woman who works in the store liked the idea of the technique she did, and made her a living mannequin in F City. As she was standing still, Akari walked by, with her face bandaged and in her normal clothes. She looked at the window and saw Farra. She blushed, as she was in awe, "She _is_ for real… Yamabuki told me about how she can pose like a model, endlessly. She's a living model."

She was in awe, as she cheered, "YES! I'll do my best to be like you, someday, and maybe learn how to be a beautiful ninja mannequin!"

She pranced off, as Farra remained in place, with her smile intact. In her mind, she sighed in disgust, "Why do I have such a bad vibe on fangirls that admire me? I blame you, Cassie…"

* * *

 ** _And so, Akari Hanao is defeated, and joins the allies to The Gang. But what about Enju Saion-Ji?  
The answers lie ahead in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	142. Episode 45 Chapter 3

Following the defeat of Akari Hanao, The Aces are victorious in the battle with the two Ninjas with Stands. However, Hanao is dealt with… but what of Enju?

The phone rang, as Tsukasa was at her workplace, frantically hopping her feet, trying to open the bathroom door. She cried, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why did Iwata toss the key into the garbage, like that? Those guys need to grow up, for once in their lives! Damn! I don't care if it's filthy, but… I HAVE TO GO SOON!"

She was trying to go to the bathroom, but the women's bathroom was locked, and Iwata tossed the key away. She was looking for the master key, but it was surrounded by a few keys on the chain. Her cellphone rang, as she answered, "Hello? Make it quick!"

It was Peter. He called, "Yo, shrimp! It's Agent Giese of AAW. Are you available? I wanna talk to you about those two ninja girls."

Tsukasa paused and was shocked… and suddenly she felt something warm below. She blushed in disgust and moaned sadly. You _really_ don't want to know what she did.

* * *

 ** _Episode 45 – Chapter 3: HENTAI!  
Enju Saion-Ji and Grease Lightning!_**

* * *

Moments after Tsukasa changed out of her wet pants, she was with a meeting with The Aces' Peter & Steven. Peter showed the photo of Enju, as he explained, "Now that Akari Hanao has gained our trust in the issues concerning the Stands that have been appearing, there's still the matter of this woman."

Tsukasa said, "I overheard. Enju Saion-Ji, _none relation_ to Sekai Saion-Ji. Sekai gave the Stand Power to Enju…"

Steven said, "Obviously. She and Akari has the ability to increase their ninjutsu, tenfold. All that's left is to face the other ninja, and we'll be sitting pretty."

Peter replied, "Farra's already got Hanao, and she agreed to assist us, if any. But Saion-Ji's a tough nut to crack. From what Hanao told me… Enju Saion-Ji's personality is cold as ice, but is somewhat compassionate."

Steven stated, "Simple tsundere."

Tsukasa moaned, "I appreciate the help, but… I wish I could be of assistance, after… well… When you called me, I was-."

Peter snarled, "Oh, gimme a break. You think you pissed in your panties makes it the end of the world? Grow up!"

She sobbed, "I'm an agent of Daitenzin… and how could I let this happen? I mean, why did I do something so disgusting, surely to disgust my fellow co-workers?"

Steven said, "Honestly… The guys and I usually stain ourselves. Blood, sweat, tears, and even anything bizarre, it's usually a trophy. But urine, not so much."

Peter sighed, "Heather is the only person we know to pee herself in cowardice. Times changed, however."

He placed the photo down, as he explained, "Let's get back to the topic at hand. Saion-Ji usually hangs around the spot where Farra works."

They studied her photo, as Tsukasa said, "There's no way around it, guys… Perhaps she could be stronger than her friend. The real issue is knowing what Stand she holds."

 **XXXXX**

Downtown, Enju was walking down the street, as Akari spotted her. She waved to her, as Enju sighed, "Surprised to see you, too. My condolences on your defeat."

Akari stated, "Never mind my failure! I knew Princeton would show up, but at least side with them, and not kill them!"

She was pleading to her to join The Gang, only for the issues concerning the town, especially with Acid Rain and the bow and arrow. Enju said, "You honestly think I'd join _them_?"

Akari said, "Princeton's Stand, he has-."

Enju huffed, "No. I'm not joining them. My task was to find Princeton and kill him. Don't forget, I was once an Obnubi Agent – a professional ninja for hire."

She held up a slip of paper and said, "My employer, Alexis Rhodes, told me about Chazz Princeton, betraying the Academy of Light. So, it's my order, just to waste him."

Akari said, "I see… But you sure that you can end his life, all to get paid?"

Enju said, "It's never about the money. As a ninja, I'm ordered to fulfill my mission, no matter what the odds are."

She then thought, "Of course, from what I hear, he's not alone… The Stevens woman and the Giese man… They are both with The Gang, who aligned themselves with Princeton… But Sakurai is another reason… She is currently staying in the F City Grand Hotel, but when I was able to find her, she'd already checked out. Damn… This guy's got eagle eyes."

She added, "Akari, you can join me, if you like."

Akari stated, "No. If you're going to kill him, you'd waste an opportunity."

Enju asked, "Huh?"

She walked off, as she grinned, "You'll see~!"

Enju said, "What is she talking about? Chazz Princeton's Stand is something I question. But Akari knows, does she? Curse them… They hold me off…"

She then walked off, as she was worried. She then said, "I'll never get this town…"

 **BUMP!  
SMOOSH!  
**Tsukasa bumped into Enju, landing her head onto her huge breasts, and then stumbled down. Tsukasa moaned, "Ungh… What hit me?"

She looked up, as Enju gasped, "Wha-? What were you-?"

Tsukasa ran off, as she trembled, "I, uh, sorry about that, Miss!"

She moaned, as she was running, "Ouch… Running into someone, that sinks so low."

She stopped, as she called, "Wait a second… Hold on!"

She called out, "Enju Saion-Ji?"

Enju pointed at herself, and nodded, "Yes?"

Tsukasa called, "I'd like to ask you a few questions… mostly about your powers."

Enju asked, "Powers?"

Tsukasa thought, "She has no clue. But we do know is that I can bluff her into interrogation. She has no idea I'm a Stand User, too, so I'll play dumb to her."

She said, "Tell me, where were you, after one of my friends was attacked, while your best friend Akari Hanao was present?"

Enju gasped, "Akari? You know of her?"

Tsukasa said, "I know so. The other day, one of my friends was attacked, and almost got stabbed by a shuriken. Where were _you_ , during the events?"

Enju sighed, as she asked, "I'll oblige. But first, I'll ask _you_ a question, child. Do you know Chazz Princeton?"

Tsukasa asked, "Princeton?"

She shivered, "What does she want from Princeton?"

Enju said, "I'll ask you again… Do you know of Chazz Princeton? If not, I'll answer your question."

Tsukasa growled, "It's her, alright, but what does she want with Princeton? Also, what Stand does she possess? Even so, I can't let Princeton be in danger. He's already saved Hanao, after Stevens lambasted her."

Enju called out, "I'm waiting! Do you know him, yes or no?"

Tsukasa said, "No, I don't."

Enju sparked heavily, as she said, "Liar! You said Princeton's name! You know of him, by my first response!"

Tsukasa was shocked, as she gasped, "Oh, man! She knew!"

Enju stepped forward, as she seethed, "It's bad enough that you lied to me, but it's even worse that you'd grope at my boobs! You foolish brat! But I'm in a good mood, since you're a woman. I'll let you go with a warning…"

She looked down to Tsukasa and held her head, "Listen up… Give this message to Chazz Princeton, for me… And that's to never escape your place. I won't tell you who sent me here, but know this…"

 **BOOT!  
** She kicked Tsukasa in the ribs and said, "He will not escape destiny, even if I have to kill him!"

Tsukasa was out, lying on the ground, as Enju brushed her hair with her hand. She smirked, "Have a nice day…"

She walked off, leaving a downed Tsukasa. However, what she didn't know was that there was a faint PING sound, audible to Tsukasa, and not to Enju. The **_PING_** sound was written on Enju, imprinted in her cleavage, and quietly making a sound. This was Tsukasa's Stand's doing, THX, right before Tsukasa asked questions. Peter was watching around the corner and nodded, "Uh-huh. We're good to go."

Tsukasa moaned, as she kneeled up, "That witch… Luckily, THX was able to label her boobs, to make a quiet hidden sound. We'll be able to know her whereabouts now."

Peter replied, "Good. I may need you for this… Word has it that your Stand is great at sounds. Reminds me of another Stand in the history books."

Tsukasa asked, "Oh, you mean Koichi Hirose and Reverb? Yeah, I've heard about them. They were a great team, twenty years ago, confronting Josuke Higashikata _and_ Giorno Giovanna."

Peter then thought, as he viewed the distance, "Enju… We'll know what goes on here…"

* * *

At Cape Blah, Enju was training in the forest, as she was in her ninja attire. She started to spar with herself, as she used her Shadow Clone Jutsu, to spar with a clone of herself. She kept punching and kicking, only to avoid any attack. She tripped her clone down, as she thought, "I've gotten a little rusty, but it's not much to go against my skills as a ninja. Though, the kid's a bit perverted, but she is timid."

She punched down, but the clone smacked her in the face. She tripped her down, but Enju swept her clone off, and held her ninja sword to her chest. She then said, "Princeton will be dead, before you know it, when this day is over!"

She cornered her clone, but then gasped, "Huh?"

She saw the printing on her bare breasts, and then thought, "PING? Why is that writing on my chest?"

She gasped, as she figured it out, "No way! That little brat! Somehow she-!"

It made a faint PING sound, as she heard it. She whispered, "It… It made a sound. What the-? Why does it sound like sonar?"

Her clone dissipated, as she brushed the sound off her chest. She growled, "Bastards! They're after me, those idiots from America!"

She prepared, as she held her kunai knife and shouted, "Let's see them come here and stop me…"

She heard footsteps, as they were getting closer. She whispered, "Someone's coming…"

She turned around, but then…  
 **GRASP!  
** A lone hand grabbed onto her right breast. It was Peter. He appeared, from out of nowhere. He smirked, as she trembled, "Boo."

Enju shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He gripped onto her breast, as he said, "Enju Saion-Ji… We meet, at last."

Enju blushed, as she growled, "You… You… What do you think you're doing?"

He asked, "This? Just a little… _interrogation_."

He grinned, as he said, "Of course, I'd like to have a moment of your time."

She slapped his arm off, and then shouted, "You hentai! How dare you touch me there?"

Peter stepped back, and prepared to fight. Enju shouted, "It was you, wasn't it? You were following me, were you?"

He said, "So what if I did. I heard about Farra's win against Akari. So, I was wondering-."

"If it's about joining _you_ idiots, forget it! I've heard about you!"

"And your issues with Chazz Princeton?"

"He's none of your concern!"

"Yes, he is."

He brushed up his hands and said, "Cakewalk, ninja girl. I can easily smash that pretty little face of yours, if you don't cooperate."

Enju stepped back, and said, "Such an evil aura. This guy represents justice, with a huge black aura?! He gropes me, and suddenly, he's the devil…"

Peter went closer and said, "Show me your Ninja Tool… or, here's the catch, show me your Stand."

He unleashed Darkness Devil and said, "…and I'll show you _mine_."

Enju gasped, and dashed off. She stopped, seeing a Phantom appear, in her path. She gasped, as the three Phantoms and Peter surrounded her. She whispered, "No way… Is he trying to intimidate me? Is he a ninja, too? No… He's too perverted for a ninja… even his attitude is that of an ignorant pig!"

He dusted his hands off, and said, "Well? Show me now."

Enju barked, as she was coated in electricity, "You son of a-!"

 **BLAST!  
** "LIGHTNING!" She fired at the two Phantoms on each side, and they dodged it. Peter called, "So, you use lightning? She's an Electric-Type!"

Enju shouted, "Hate to break it to you, Hentai, but that's for grabbing my breasts, earlier! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Peter avoided another lightning shot, and called out, "FINE! **LET'S BURN IT UP!** "

He dashed towards her, but Enju swung her ninja sword at him. He easily ducked it, and then struck his punches towards her chest. She stumbled, but stood still, and griped, "What is with you and my breasts? You ARE a Hentai! HENTAI!"

Peter roared, "SHUT UP! I did it to question you, not to act depraved!"

He launched a huge punch, but Enju flipped backwards and shot more kunai knives at him. Peter used Darkness Devil and deflected the knives out of his way.  
"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" He shot all of them off, as Enju was angry.

She kicked him in the chest, and then prepared to strike down. A Phantom grabbed her arm, and threw her off. Enju went to her knees, and dashed towards Peter. She called out, "I've had it… WITH YOOOOOOOOU!"

She roared, as she unleashed her lightning, "LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

Peter disappeared, and appeared behind Enju. She missed her attack, and gasped, "I MISSED? Where did he go?"

Peter smirked, "Yoo-hoo!"

 **SOCK!  
** Enju was knocked down by Peter's left hook. She dropped to the ground, as he said, "Told ya. Cakewalk."

He was able to use _Nanto The World_ , to avoid Enju's enraged attack. But he was not impressed. He said to her, "Not bad, but you still need work."

Enju cried, "How did you avoid that? You were there, and suddenly, you were in another spot!"

She stammered, "What power is this? This isn't dark devil powers… How did you avoid me, so easily?"

He said, "To be honest, you would know, if you'd know me too well. Too bad I read you like a book."

She snarled, "You… You bastard hentai! HENTAI! HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

She shot lightning at Peter, but he avoided it, and vanished. She gasped, "NO! How did he escape me again?"

She growled, looking around, "Where did he go? WHERE IS HE? Did he hide in the shadows, or just ran away?"

She pouted, as she sighed, "No matter… He's with Princeton, so I think it's best to follow him. Chazz Princeton is good as dead."

She walked off and said, "But first, I better phone Miss Rhodes that the job isn't going as planned, but we're getting closer. Apparently, she told me about The Gang, the same group that made Princeton betray the Academy of Light, in order to side with them."

She arrived at a payphone, as she said, "Good… And not a trace of a person in sight. Cape Blah is usually desolate, but people tend to visit, during the summer."

She went inside and placed a 100 Yen coin in the slot. She dialed the number to Alexis Rhodes, and then got a connection. "Hello?"

Enju said, "Hello, Alexis Rhodes? This is Enju Saion-Ji. I have reports on the Princeton guy. Apparently, he has friends… one of them being a hentai, who groped my boobs. But the huge guy is not just perverted, but also scary. The Gang's after me, as you told me, so I'm going to hunt them down, and they'll know where Princeton is. Don't worry, Miss Rhodes. Chazz Princeton will be dealt with, for you…"

A voice called, "Hold on… Enju? Is that you?"

Enju gasped, "Huh? Akari?!"

Akari called, "Did you get the wrong number? You were-? Wait… You're after Princeton, because of our talk, earlier? And you're under attack?"

Enju cried, "Wait, you got it all wrong! I was calling Alexis, not you!"

A male voice called, "Oh, yeah? How come Steven Cooke is on the line with you right now, babe?"

Enju gasped, as she cried, "WHAT?"

Steven said, on the other line, "That's right. Big Guy is already in Cape Blah, after Tsukasa labeled you. Forget questioning. You're under arrest, Saion-Ji, for associating with the Academy of Light. And you can thank Akari for calling us in this hour of emergency."

Enju hollered, "LISTEN UP, YOU PISS-WEARING PRICKS! I don't know or care how you did this, but you're dead! Chazz Princeton will die, at the end of the day, even if I have to kill your huge hentai of a demonic hellspawn!"

She slammed the receiver down, and then seethed in anger. She calmed down and said, "Don't panic… Just let them go, and call Alexis. I'll deal with that traitor, Akari, later!"

She called again, only this time, she heard sounds. The sounds were made, sounding like a dial-up phone, as Enju looked at her left arm. She saw beep marks on it.

"What the hell? Is this-?" Enju cried, looking at her arm.

The phone picked up, as it was Chazz on the other line. "Hello? Who is this?"

Enju was stammering, as she cried, "But how? Why are there sounds coming out my arms?"

THX was behind the payphone, as she said, "YES! It worked! If the right signals are transmitted, a push-button phone will connect!"

Chazz heard the noise and said, "Huh? Tsukasa, is that you? What's going on here? Wait… Waves?"

Enju thought, "THAT LITTLE SHRIMP! She did this!"

She slammed the receiver down and seethed, "So, the big one's not alone… That kid I met has a power, too!"

THX flew off, heading to another part of the area, as Tsukasa called, "Good! That gives me enough time to plan! Agent Giese and I will hold her off, until they get there. If fighting her two-on-one isn't enough, we're going to need the full story. Princeton will come over, despite that he's Enju's target!"

Enju snarled, "Damn her… That cocky little brat! WHERE IS SHE?"

Tsukasa called, from behind the wall, "If you're so bad, ninja girl, why don't you break it down?"

Enju growled, "So, it's YOU! So, you're cops, are you? You wanted to protect Chazz Princeton, all for his protection?"

Tsukasa called, "You actually think I'd let you get after him, after the way he was treated? I advise not to go near him, at all!"

Enju stepped back, as she calmed down, "So, I'm not alone… I should've guessed that you had backup, but Akari betrayed me, siding with these bastards! The Gang is trash!"

THX appeared, holding up words, and threw it into Enju's face. They echoed into her ears, " ** _YOU'RE TRASH!_** "

They echoed into her, as Tsukasa shouted, "Says the ninja who is real trash! You were hired by Alexis Rhodes to kill Princeton! What is your status? Are you an enemy, or just a hired gun? Either way, you're trash, and nothing but the real hentai! So, until you surrender, it'll echo into your ears, until you come quietly!"

Enju huffed, as she sighed, "Why should it? It's too inaudible for me."

The words vanished, as Tsukasa gasped, "WHAT? It didn't work?! That doesn't make sense… She's different than That Man 19! I didn't think THX would be completely useless against her!"

She was blasted by lightning, and was tossed down. Enju kicked the wall down and said, "You know, I look forward to wasting away people who side with Princeton. Rhodes hired me to kill him, for his betrayal! Nothing more!"

Tsukasa thought, "Now what? She's able to take me out, but her lightning attack is lethal! If I go all-out, I'll have to make an even louder sound!"

She shouted, "THX!"

Suddenly, THX dropped to the ground, and was completely brown. She gasped, "Huh? What happened with THX? This isn't good… Why is it not moving? Are you alright?"

The Stand started to crack and smoke, as Tsukasa cried, "NO! THX IS DEAD! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! Stands are physical manifestation of the soul, but that means I pushed it too far, when I was under the pressure!"

Enju cried, "WHAT? She called that thing… a Stand? That's a Stand?"

She held her kunai knife and said, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! DIE!"

Tsukasa cried, "AAAGH! She's gonna kill me! I wish there was a way to push her out of here!"

She dashed forward, but THX exploded out of the brown husk, and flew upwards to the tree. Tsukasa looked up, as THX was smaller, with arms and legs, and a long green tail. She cried, "It's THX! It's still alive!"

Enju gasped, "Is this a joke? This kid's Stand just changed form? It's smaller than I imagined… But that doesn't mean I'm going to eliminate it!"

Suddenly, the wind blew, and Enju was blown out, holding her skirt, "YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Tsukasa cried, "OH, WOW! WIND POWERS? I don't know how, but some kind of wind blew her away!"

She saw a "WHOOSH!" sound on the tree, and said, "No way, could that be its ability? And it's in THX's writing. When she went closer, the word "WHOOSH!" appeared, when her kunai hit the graffiti. Wait, right before it happened, I wished she would be pushed away from here. And when I did it, it controlled my sensation!"

She pumped her fists and cheered, "This is a brand-new THX! **_THX Act 2!_** " And her Stand posed.

Enju was lying on the ground, as she growled, "Damn… What happened? She's a bigger hentai than me! Her Stand… How did-?"

Peter appeared, as he prepared himself, "So, not enough to admit defeat yet? We're not letting you go, until you surrender."

Enju growled, "YOU! Should've guessed you came in packs! There's no way I'm letting Princeton live! It's my order to take him down, nothing more!"

 **POW!  
** " **ORA!** " He socked at Enju's waist.

She stumbled down, but grabbed onto the branch. She snarled, "Damn them… I have to eliminate The Gang, befo-."

 **PSSHH!  
** Her hand started to burn, as she cried in pain, " **IT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRNS!** "

She held her hand and growled, "That little shit! She burned my hand!"

Peter called, "You have no choice, Ninja Girl! Your days of hired hitman are over!"

Tsukasa said, "When she figured that she'll go rough, I didn't think she'd be vulgar, from that mouth of hers."

Enju snarled, "Damn you… You're both dead!"

She charged at Peter, as she hollered, " **I'M SICK OF YOUR DAMNED EXCUSES, YOU HENTAI!** "

Tsukasa cried, " ** _THX ACT TWO!_** "

THX swung at Enju, but she avoided it. She gasped, "I missed?"

Enju grabbed Peter's neck, but Peter swatted her out of the way. He roared, "Alright, you bitch! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Darkness Devil launched a huge right, but was blocked by a figure of pure white electricity. It was female, with a black and yellow ninja outfit, and with silver eyes and chrome skin. Peter said, "So, this is your Stand…"

Enju hollered, "Mark my words, I'm gonna rip you apart, and carve you like a stuffed pheasant! ADMIRE THE JUSTICE THAT IS ABOUT TO FALL ONTO YOU…"  
Her Stand posed, as she continued, "… **BY MY STAND, _GREASE LIGHTNING!_** "

Tsukasa gasped, "Grease Lightning?"

Enju smirked, "It's electrifying, I know. But soon, you two will bow towards my Stand's power! Once I'm done with you two, Princeton dies! Of course, I can kill Akari, for betraying me, first!"

Peter called, "Tell me, does your Stand shoot lightning?"

Enju smirked, "Yes, and more…"

It snapped her fingers, and Tsukasa was suddenly electrocuted. She screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She dropped to the ground, as Peter cried, "TSUKASA!"

Enju prepared, as she called, "Now, it's your turn… My lightning is lethal, but enough to barbecue you into nothing, YOU FOUL-MOUTHED HENTAI!"

Peter sighed, as he said, "Oh, good fucking grief… If anyone's the hentai, it's you…"

Grease Lightning zapped at Peter, and he dropped down. He groaned in pain. He growled, "Damn… She's lethal…"

Enju called, "Here's more… LIGHTNING!"

Bolts of electricity emerged from the ground and attacked Peter from behind and on the sides. He dropped down to the ground, and was crawling in pain. He moaned, "Damn it… What kind of power is this?"

Tsukasa moaned, "No… Agent Giese… I have to help him!"

She was stopped by a stray bolt, as Enju shouted, "Do not interfere! This is between me and the hentai!"

Tsukasa said, "Oh? I was the one that groped you first, only to get to you. So, just try! And by the way, the one who calls another a hentai, is the hentai herself!"

Enju gasped, as Peter kneeled up. She seethed, "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU BITCH!"

She went forward, but Peter grabbed onto her ankles. Enju kicked him off, and shouted, "GET OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAAAY!"

She struck down at Tsukasa, but Tsukasa held her own, "Now that I have this new power, you won't hurt me, anymore!"

Enju growled, "So, your Stand is called THX, huh? I already figured out your trick, and I've already disabled it!"

She took a step forward, but did not know about the "KABOOM!" on the ground. Tsukasa called, "Weren't you listening to what I just said? You're touching the writing that is going to blow you away! Or I should add… BLOW YOU UP!"

Enju was caught in a huge sound explosion, and dropped to ground, in a huge seismic shake. She was still shaken by sound, but Enju hollered, "DAMN YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

 **POW!  
** "AAAAAGH!" Enju was punched in the gut by Peter's Phantoms, and Peter called, "You forgot about me, Ninja Brat!"

Enju shouted, "SILENCE YOUR TONGUE, HENTAI! **LIGHTNING!** "

Lightning went to Peter, but he hollered, " ** _NANTO! THE WORLD!_** "

Time suddenly stopped, as the lightning nearly approached him. He sidestepped and sighed, "How pathetic…"

Peter dashed forward at Enju. He revved his punches and roared, "One second! Two seconds! Three seconds! Now! Time's up!"

Time restarted, as Enju missed her attack. She gasped, "Huh? I missed?! Wait…"

Peter was already closer, as Enju shrieked, "NO WAY! HOW DID YOU-?"

 **POW-POW-POW!  
** " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Peter landed a heavy barrage of punches to Enju, using his Darkness Devil.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Enju was sent flying, and dropped to near the edge of the cliff. Enju was out like a light, as she was badly hurt.

Tsukasa said "Phew… That was close. We got her!"

Peter said, "I didn't want to play rough, but I had no choice. She may have lightning powers, and a lightning Stand, but even the darkness wouldn't be tamed by a thunderstorm like her."

Tsukasa went closer to her, "For a ninja, she doesn't give up. But she's got a lot of heart."

Enju's eyes suddenly opened, and Grease Lightning grabbed onto THX, in a huge bind. Peter called, "NO!"

Enju sat up and growled, "THAT DOES IT!"

Tsukasa was caught in a hold, as a part of THX's tail fell off the cliff. Peter shouted, "STAND DOWN, ENJU! YOU LOST!"

Enju shouted, "I LOST? FUCK YOU! I'm not losing to any of you! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME, WHEN YOU'RE THE ONES THAT RUINED ME?! YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH DEFEATING ME, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE JERK-OFFS?! IF I CANNOT GET MY WAY, I'LL JUST RIP THAT PATHETIC STAND OF YOURS INTO PIECES!"

Tsukasa gagged, "She's still got the energy to fight back, after taken so much damage? She's way intense!"

Enju cackled, as she laughed, "It's time to get what's coming to you!"

Peter snarled, "Crap! I used Nanto The World, already… Damn it!"

He then looked around, and then said, "Ohhh… How stupid can you get…"

He coated in a dark aura, as he said, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. While you grabbed THX, you realize where you're standing…"

Enju snarled, "Yeah, right! Like you're trying to bullshit your way out of killing this prawn!"

He swiped his hand down, and a part of her ninja outfit was slashed off. Enju gasped, as she let go of THX. She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Peter calmly looked at her, and was in a demonic trance, "Enju Saion-Ji… You left me… no alternative choice…"

 **SLASH!  
** He slashed the ground, and summoned his most lethal ability, **_Day of Wrath_**. He went closer, near the cliff, as Enju stammered, holding her clothes, "You… You hentai! You were going to strip me naked!"

He sliced up, and a part of her skin was sliced off her thigh. She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Peter said, "That first time, I missed… But it seems that you were unaware of my own abilities, Enju Saion-Ji… The one who calls a hentai to another, is the hentai herself. Say it to my face NOW, you hentai!"

He slashed forward, and a part of her clothing on her chest was hacked off, leaving a small scar on her breasts, in-between. She shouted in pain, "NOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! Stripping me naked is one thing, but turning me into literal ribbons, that's going too far! You do not understand what I want with Chazz Princeton! Alexis Rhodes hired me and Akari to oust him, and all we did was get sidetracked! Akari's always excited over everything, and I focused on the job at hand! Don't you get it?"

She explained, as she was furious, "You think that you're trying to hurt me, all for your wrathful pleas? I was doing my job, since as a ninja, I'm hired to do what I am tasked to do! Alexis Rhodes said that she vowed revenge on Chazz Princeton! THAT IS WHY I WAS HIRED TO KILL HIM! BUT NOW, YOU, THE HUGE FAT TUB OF SHADOWS! HOW DARE YOU INTERVENE IN MY MISSION? YOU EVEN TOOK AKARI FROM ME, AND SIDED WITH YOUR BAND OF RECKLESS IDIOTS! I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT SUOU-SAN SAID ABOUT YOU, AND I WILL NOT ABIDE BY IT BY BOWING TO YOU!"

She snarled, as she grinned evilly, "Go ahead! Try and scare me or kill me, all you want, but it doesn't make a difference! One day, you're going to understand that I was doing my job! But don't think I would ever forgive you for taking Akari away from me!"

Peter sighed, as he smiled, "You lost me at… " _Alexis Rhodes_ "… the first time out."

He held his hand out, and Enju stammered, as she pleaded, "Wait, no… Don't do it!"

Tsukasa cried, "Agent Giese, don't do anything that rash!"

Peter huffed, "Hm."

He held his hand down, and glared at Enju. He then said, in a serious tone, "Die."

 **SLASH!  
** The cliff started to slash off, and Enju suddenly started to fall. She screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Tsukasa screamed, "OH, NO! THE CLIFF COLLAPSED!"

Peter walked off, as he said, "Hentai…"

Tsukasa shouted, "AGENT GIESE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Enju was falling to her death, to the rocks below, as Enju sobbed, "No… I can't die… He means it… He _does_ want me dead… That look on his face proves that Princeton has friends… Akari, I'm sorry… Why did I black out in rage… over my mission?"

She cried, "Why did I agree to come to F City, only to die? Shit! It cannot end this way! Akari, I'm sorry… I'm sorry! I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!"

 **SMOOSH!  
** Enju landed on the rocks below. However…  
 **BOING!  
** Enju flew upwards, and landed back up to surface. Peter smirked, as he said, without looking at Enju, "Welcome back."

Enju gasped in shock, as she looked around, "I'm alive? No way… how did I-?"

Tsukasa said, "I knew Giese would be that reckless. Of course, you're not like Akari, since nothing that is said to you sinks in."

She walked off, as Akari and Steven arrived, just in time. Enju asked, "Wait… you mean… You weren't going to kill me?"

Peter said to her, "Look, would it matter if I did? If it were different, being you were evil, I would've disemboweled you. But you're a good person at heart… only you don't think straight on accidental shots. Satisfied now?"

Enju bowed her head in defeat, as Peter walked off. She whispered, "So, all this was a ruse? She threw a part of her Stand down, only to prepare for the inevitable on me, and she placed that there to save me from disaster. All this time I was focused on killing Princeton, they we're trying to save me from myself… I… I lost… They… They didn't have to go that far, but they were honest about it… They cared for Princeton, and act as they're friends. They're reckless, and idiots, but they are friends, after all that… I neglected Akari, after I found out about Princeton and his Stand…"

Akari approached her and said, "Enju…"

She hugged her and said, "Forgive me for tattling on you…"

Enju smiled, "That's alright. Those two opened my eyes. I was wrong about my order… Princeton… He has good friends…"

She saw Chazz, as he called, "YO, Tsukasa, you okay?"

Tsukasa smiled, "Princeton! You came! What luck!"

Steven asked, "So, what now? Should we arrest her?"

Peter said, "No, I think she suffered enough… Let's go."

He walked off, as Enju smiled, "Princeton… He has that… I had that, too, and Suou-san told me about them."

Akari smiled, "Told ya. I guess you didn't believe Yamabuki, after she tried to make a costume for you."

Enju roared, as she was appalled, "HEY! You dumbass! How dare you say that about something so dirty?"

Akari laughed, "Come on, it was just a joke, Enju!"

As Akari and Enju stayed in Cape Blah, Steffi was on a boat, viewing the waves and rocks, below from where everyone is.

She said to the fourth wall, "Sounds familiar? Look closely at the BOING on the rocks. This is forever known as _Cape_ _Bloing_!"

 ** _Steffi Matheson's Morioh Town Archives – #2: Cape Boing  
_** She explained, as she showed a similar image of the rushing waters and jagged rocks, " _Cape Boing_ , created by Stand User Koichi Hirose, in 1999. Twenty years ago, Yukako Yamagishi fell to her death in the jagged rocks below. However, Koichi's Stand, Reverb, placed the BOING effect on the rocks, and leapt the fallen Yukako back to safety. Why is this a popular landmark in Morioh? Well, after Yukako was saved, two boaters were viewing the action, and were in disbelief!"

 _A fisherman in orange hair and a mustache called out, "Well, I'll be a seagull's beak! Did you see that?"_

 _A man in a hat groaned, as he was drunk, "Ungh… Grandpa, you're not allowed to have a drink!"_

Steffi continued, "Even if they say it was all a drunken vision, it _really_ happened. After that, the fisherman created a new epilation and an urban legend. If you want to see it, just ask a local fisherman and he'll charter a boat for you, and you'll see it for yourself! Word to the wise: when you arrive at _Cape Boing_ , DO NOT attempt to jump down for yourself."

* * *

And after reasoning with Enju, for hours on end, Enju decided to agree on assisting The Gang. She and Akari met with Peter, Tsukasa, and Chazz, near the station, as Akari said, "Well, Enju's convinced now, thanks to you."

Enju said, "I talked it over with Alexis Rhodes, and decided to terminate the mission. I also gave a direct warning to her that if she dares hire me for a very tough job again, I will have my army of ninjas to eliminate her and the Academy of Light."

Chazz smiled, "Now, let's not go and play the vendetta card. I'm just glad that you got the hit off of me."

Enju bowed and said, "Forgive me, Chazz Princeton. Akari and I are in your debt."

Akari bowed and added, "Yeah, if you need us for something, or if we have a job for you, we'll keep in touch!"

Peter said, "Deal."

Tsukasa smiled, "Good to hear. And we're really sorry that we mistook you for someone else."

Enju stated, "All I know is that whoever has that bow and arrow that made us this way, I hope you thrash him or her, but good!"

Chazz said, as he winked, "You can count on that."

He walked off, as Tsukasa added, "In the meantime, let us know if anything strange went on in F City. And enjoy your visit."

She left, as Peter stared at Enju. He then said, "Look, what I said… I'm sorry… Besides, I would ne-."

Enju huffed, "Save it. You did your job, and I lost. Just watch it, next time."

She sighed, "I'm just glad we're friends… I guess."

He huffed, as he turned away, "But just so we're clear… It doesn't mean we're even. Whatever you got, I'll get it for you. Also, consider flaunting your huge knockers, somewhere else."

He waved, as he walked off, "Later."

Akari smiled, "Don't mind him. He's just ornery."

Enju sighed, "I guess you're right…"

She smiled, and then suddenly scowled a bit, huffing, "Hentai."

 **POW!  
** " **ORA!** " A Phantom socked at Enju's face, dead-on, while Peter was far away.

"I heard that."

* * *

 ** _Episode 45 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Akari and Enju have now joined The Gang's allies! But the story's far from over! One step closer to Acid Rain… but…_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Asahi was sitting in the bench. A man in a black hat and coat approached her and whispered, "Agent Asahi Sakurai of AAW-New York?"

Asahi nodded, "Yes."

The agent said, "Special Agent Thompson from The Speedwagon Foundation."

She nodded, "Did you get the memo?"

He said, "Yes, ma'am. I also got a wire, moments after your briefing. However, anywhere near phone wire, electrical wires, or anything with electricity was dangerous. So, I would give you the wire, personally."

He then addressed the message to her, as we cut to a view of a female figure in a red coat and beige hat, aboard on a boat.  
" _Quote… I will be arriving in F City, near the port, tomorrow at Noon. …end quote.  
From, Michelle Nevins._"

Could it be that Michelle Nevins is arriving in F City, after long obscurity, since her travels in Egypt?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	143. Episode 46 Chapter 1

Chazz and Asahi were walking together, as Asahi has something to share for him, along with the rest of her allies. Not only that…

"Why did I agree with you to go on a date, after we had to go through danger?" He grumbled.

She replied, "It's alright. I agreed to our date, after many distractions. However, I have the biggest news to share."

"How so?"

"Well, I'll tell you, after we get there…"

She nudged herself and rubbed her shoulders, "Man… I couldn't sleep, after hearing the big news… SHE was the reason I got my Stand, in the first place. I can't stop thinking about it."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "Why are you suddenly stressed? And who's _she_?"

Asahi replied, "Like I said, I'll tell you later. By the way, where's Kotonoha?"

Chazz said, "Iwata and the others accompanied her to the cemetery, to visit Sekai. You know how she is… Of course, the Ropponmatsus stayed with Makoto. They figured he needed someone to hang with, since it's pretty lonely…"

She stated, "Yeah, I know. Tell her to give my condolences to Sekai, even though what she did was wrong. And I hope that we find this Stand that stole the bow and arrow, soon enough. The others are already at the F City Grand Hotel. But I made sure to NOT go near any electrical devices."

"Right… This is just great. The one time you take me on a date, it's during this whole bizarre investigation!"

"I didn't want this either, but I wanted to tell you something important!" She complained, "In any case, what I have to say is strictly confidential, until the matter is at hand."

He sighed, "Whatever. I'm not really hungry."

She viewed a building, close-by, and then said, "Huh. What is this? An Italian Restaurant? And it just opened. Also, it's close to the cemetery…"

He said, "So? No one's going to eat there, if it's close to a place that is morbid."

She explained, "It's fine, Chazz! It's not like they're feet away from the place. Besides, they usually build stops, for certain faraway travels. But _this_ place?"

She grinned, as she was excited, "FORGET THE USUAL PLACE! We'll dine here~!"

He grumbled, "Alright, babe. Calm down! We'll go in!"

He stated, "Still, didn't this place used to be run-down?"

He looked at the sign, as Asahi stepped in:  
" _Today's Special: Depends on the Customer – 3,500 Yen_ "

He thought, "Huh? _Depends on the customer_?!"

They stepped inside, as it was a pretty small restaurant with a couple tables. Asahi whispered, "This looks rather beautiful."

Chazz said, "Yeah, but I don't see any customers."

"Ah, customers?" A man in a chef's outfit appeared, speaking in an Italian accent, " _Benvenuto!_ "

* * *

 ** _Episode 46 – Chapter 1: Trendy Italian Food!  
A Dinner Date with Junior!_**

* * *

He offered them a seat, as he said, "Two today? Here, _signora_ , please feel free to have a seat."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Asahi sat down.

He offered a seat to Chazz, "And you, _signore_?"

"Thank you."

They sat together, as the chef said, "Well, then, feel free to have what you like."

Asahi asked, "So, are you like a foreigner or something?"

The chef said, "Ah _si, signora_ , I am originally from Japan, but my Papa was from Italy. My name is _Tonio Trendi Jr._ , but people call me _Tonio_ , just like my Papa."

Asahi gasped, "THIS IS AMAZING! You're the son of the famed chef, _Tonio Trussardi_?"

Tonio Jr. said, "My role as chef has taken me into many countries. Learning from my Papa, I use my homeland's recipes, and fused them with the culinary sensations of the world. Now, I made my way to my home in Japan, with newer opportunities. You see, Tonio, my Papa, was traveling all over the world, to find the delicate cuisine… And about twenty years ago, he visited Morioh Town, and it was such a magnificent town. Your F City, however, is more than that. It's _splendid_. You can find fresh farms with many fresh produce, its _fruite de mare_ is great, too. I enjoyed it here. North City was under a roadblock, so I ended up here… I figured, I'd start here in this lesser known but splendid commute. So, using F City's somewhat alluring culture, I dedicated myself to continue Papa's work, by making everyone happy."

Asahi giggled, "Sweet! This is so awesome! I don't know what to order… Oh, I'd like a menu, please~!"

She smiled, but Tonio Jr. replied, "Sorry, but we do not have menus here."

Asahi asked, "Eh? Wait a minute? If you do not have a menu, then how are you going to order food?"

Tonio Jr. said, "What I serve, it depends on the patron I am serving."

She protested, "What kind of place has food without a menu? How can you tell?"

Tonio Jr. said, "Well, first I examine the customer, and they'll know what I give them."

She asked, "Huh? That seems awfully ridiculous."

Chazz said, "No kidding…"

Tonio said to her, " _Signora_ , let me hold you…"

He held her hands and said, "Let's see… You've got a stomach-ache, last night… Your intestinal walls are inflamed, and you had very little sleep, last night, lasting up to four hours a day… which of course explains the puffy eyes."

He held her left hand and added, "Just as I thought. Your right foot has suffered a blister and fungus from walking too long. You also have a cavity in your mouth, and your left shoulder is stiff, yes?"

She shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Chazz asked her, "Wait… You had a fever?"

Asahi moaned, "No, it's not that! I mean… I was overworked, since I arrived here…"

He sighed, "Oh, good grief… Asa, you need to calm yourself."

Tonio Jr. said, "It's all in the hands, _amico mio_. They are like a window to your health."

He offered them water and said, "Now, please excuse me."

He poured water into wine glasses, and he asked Chazz, "Now, _signore_ , what about _you_? Would you like something?"

Chazz said, "No, I'm not hungry… but I'd like a coffee. No, make it a cappuccino."

Tonio Jr. smiled, " _Ho capito, signore_."

He leaves, as Chazz was concerned. He whispered to Asahi, "Hey, Asa, listen… If you don't mind, be careful of what this guy prepares… Health food tastes like dog shit."

Asahi said, "Not always. Besides, I was worried about how he cooks."

"Well, if he does create something bad, shut it down. You are a cop, right? Whatever he has, if it's terrible, we'll walk away and leave."

"Right. But I think we should trust him, for now… New places can be fancy, but…"

She took a drink of water, as he asked her, "By the way, what was the news you wanted to tell me about?"

Asahi's eyes opened, as she was speechless. She looked at her glass and cried, "No way! This is…"

She cried out, holding her glass, "This water… No, it has to be mineral water!"

"What about it?" He asked her.

She replied, "I can't place my finger on it, but this is the best water I have ever tasted!"

"What? Best water?"

"It's like a mountain princess playing a harp would drink, if she was strumming a beautiful melody!"

Chazz took a sip and gasped, "WOW! You're not joking! This is amazing!"

Asahi chugged it all down and then cheered, "DIVINE!" and she smiled, "It's so beautiful. I normally get water before a meal, when I eat, but this is so sensational!"

He added, "You're right. It's first-rate! Wish we knew what kind of brand this water is."

Asahi was sniffling, as she sobbed, "Yes… but even so, I'm going to cry now…"

Chazz huffed, "Come on. A little sip of water isn't going to make one burst into tears."

Asahi wept, "It must be its purity…" and she started to cry tears out of her eyes. But the tears wouldn't stop.

Chazz gasped, "Asa, you're acting weird! What's gotten into you?"

She bawled, "I can't help it! I cannot stop crying!"

She was crying an endless stream of tears, as if it was falling like a waterfall. She cried, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

He shouted, "Asa, baby, I can't say for sure, but your eyes, well, the white part of your eyes, they've gone shriveled and dry!"

Tonio Jr. returned and said, " _Momento,_ please, try to remain calm."

Chazz shouted, "You bastard! What the hell did you do to her water?"

Tonio Jr. smiled and said, " _Tranquilo, signore_. Her eyes have only temporarily withered. She had fifty thousand year old mineral water made of melted snow, from Mt. Kilimanjaro in Africa. It flushes the eyes' interior of harmful contaminants, and it's a special cause for sleep deprivation. The reason _you_ didn't cry, after drinking the water, was because you had an adequate amount of sleep, last night."

Asahi's eyes returned and she smiled, "Chazz, he's right! I don't feel sleepy, anymore~!"

"Wait a second!" He shouted, "You mean there's nothing wrong with your eyes?"

She smiled, "Exactly! I know you're saying this is bizarre and dark, but hear me out. When you drink lots of water, you're bound to cry out tears, sooner or later. Trust me, babe, you know me. I even let out tears, whenever I perform on movies, back in the day. I even cried to certain romance movies, and I still let it out. Thanks for caring, though."

She sat down, as he said, "Well, I guess I was wrong."

She huffed, "You should be. But that's alright."

Tonio Jr. served some coffee and said, "Here's your cappuccino, sir."

Chazz said, "Oh, thanks."

 **XXXXX**

Tonio's next dish was antipasto. Asahi blushed, as she said, "So delicious~!"

This was his antipasto – five tomato slices and four slices of mozzarella cheese, thinly sliced in a pattern, complete with his special house dressing.

Steffi explained, as she appeared in the background, "House Dressing's recipe includes _one anchovy fillet, wakame, olive oil, white wine vinegar, lemon juice, salt and pepper, basil on the top, toasted bread, and lettuce for garnish._ Sounds tempting, I know!"

She vanished, as Tonio Jr. said, "For antipasto, I've prepared _Insalata Caprese_ with mozzarella."

Asahi asked, "Mozza-what now? I know what the cheese is, but I never knew it was from your kind."

Tonio Jr. said, "Goodness, you never knew much about mozzarella? It's a soft low-fat cheese that's quite tasty."

Asahi smiled, "I see… Like when Peter has his pizzas~!"

Tonio Jr. nodded, " _Si, signora_. It is a national favorite in Italy. The first people to use tomatoes as a culinary ingredient were the Italians. The Italian World is best known for its tomato-based cuisine. I'm not bragging, but it's the honest proof. My Papa, he was born in Napoli, and he take pride in our work, likewise all of us. Now then, I hope you enjoy your meal, ma'am."

Asahi smiled, "Trust me, I will!"

She took a bite of the cheese and said, "Not bad. But… the cheese itself doesn't seem pretty good. Should I have it with tomato? It does seem like a raw pizza, if you ask me."

Tonio Jr. pleaded, "No-no, signora, it's not meant to be eaten by itself, and yes, you got to add tomato to it."

Asahi said, as she took another piece, "Well, okay then. But like you, I'm Japanese. So, we have sensitive pallets; but you would know, since you're part-Japanese. This is going to have to be a mind blower, to impress Asahi Sakurai."

She took another bite of the antipasto, and she suddenly freaked out in delight, "SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! IT'S AMAZING HOW THE FRESH TOMATO AND NECTAR FUSE WITH THE DELICATE CHEESE! WHAT A COMBINATION! THE CHEESE AND TOMATO ENRICH EACH OTHER!"

Tonio Jr. smiled, " _Grazie!_ Nothing makes me happier than to see someone enjoy my cooking~!"

Chazz gasped, and offered, "Hey, baby, how about sharing some for your boyfriend?"

Asahi giggled, "Sure…"

She offered him a small bite, but Asahi jerked it away and snickered, eating the bite, "PSYCHE! Not gonna happen, baby! You're not taking _my_ Insalata Whatever, even if you'd beg me!"

"DICK! I knew you'd be such a greedy wench, but you're too pushy! Fine then!"

He called, "I'll have what _she's_ having, and don't skimp the tomato!"

Tonio smiled, "If you like, signore… but I can assure you, the one with the shoulder problems will be the little lady, next to you."

Asahi asked, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

He asked her, " _Signora,_ would you kindly remove the straps on your dress?"

She said, "Uh, okay…" and then showed her bare shoulders from under her dress. She then asked him, "Okay, now what?"

She moaned, as she was sweating, "What the hell? My body feels like it's getting warm… and…" and suddenly her arm started to scratch onto her left shoulder. She whimpered, "I had no idea what it is, but I'm getting itchy!"

She kept scratching her left shoulder, until she peeled off most of her skin. She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Chazz cried, "ASAHI! What the hell?"

Asahi sobbed, "What is that? What is this stuff from my shoulders?"

Tonio Jr. said, "It's dead skin."

Asahi cried, "Dead skin?!"

He explained, "This is proof that we greatly improve your metabolic function and circulation. The calcium and minerals in the antipasto has increased your thyroid and metabolic conditions. The harmful cells are being expelled as dead skin, which is why you've been overcome with an itching sensation. _Molto benne_ , keep scratching like that, because at the rate you're going… the dead skin will be gone, in no time."

Asahi continued digging, as she screamed, "GONE? For all we know, my arm will fall off, if I keep going!"

Chazz called, "Take it easy, babe! This dead skin's the size of a softball! The dead skin's getting into your shoulder's muscle now!"

Asahi stopped, as she gasped, "NO… I feel…"

She stretched her arms, "My arms and shoulders are flexible now! How amazing!"

She sighed, as she stretched her arms back, "This is so cool… I never knew how much muscle stress I had, back in my idol days. This stiffness is gone~!"

Chazz was concerned, but also a bit suspicious over Tonio Jr. who held Asahi's dead skin in a plate. He said to them, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to the kitchen. That pasta isn't gonna cook itself. But first, I shall dispose of signora's dead skin."

He left, as Asahi smiled, "He's amazing, way better than his father! This is where we eat, from now on!"

Chazz huffed, "No. I don't trust it…"

He thought, as he glared at Tonio Jr., "I don't know what's going on, but there's something definitely wrong with this chef… and his freaky cooking…"

Chazz has something about Tonio that he knows, but Asahi doesn't. What could it mean?

* * *

 ** _GANG BREAK!_**

* * *

Steffi returned, as she was outside Tonio's restaurant. She said, "Before we continue this chapter, there's something about Tonio's father, Mr. Tonio Trendi…"

 ** _Steffi Matheson's Morioh Town Archives – #3: Trattoria Trussardi_**

She explained, as she was behind the building of Tonio Sr.'s place, "Behind me is _TrattoriaTrussardi,_ the diner of THE Tonio Trendy… with a Y, not an I. Anyways, not many people know this, except for a select few… Tonio's a Stand User… Sorry for spoiling it, but it's true. Twenty years ago, Tonio Trendy visited Morioh, to try out new challenges. He befriended Josuke and Okuyasu, after Okuyasu visited his brother's grave. This place opened to the public, and served to people to make everyone happy. I, myself, would love to be in here… but I run _Steffi's_ , which is behind in the ranks. A culinary arts student's work is never done!"

She pumped her fist and shouted, "Someday, I want to know more about this food that Tonio and his family made!"

She giggled, "But anyways, since his father was a Stand User, what of the son? We'll let you know, in a short time. For now, on with the chapter!"

* * *

Tonio Jr. returned, as he served Asahi some spaghetti. He said, "And now, _signora_ , today's pasta – _spaghetti alla Puttanesca_."

Steffi said, as she narrated, "Known only as a delicious meal, with spaghetti, mixed with pitted black olives, olive oil, anchovy fillet, garlic, chili flakes, cherry tomatoes, Parsley, salt and pepper, and a dash of parmesan, served piping hot! Such a delicate spicy dish!"  
The narrator added, "Also known as _Whore's Pasta,_ this dish originated with prostitutes who created it with easy preparation. While cheese is not usually added to pasta, prepared with garlic, this dish is a notable exception."

Steffi giggled, "Ohhh, so the cheese is _in_ this spaghetti! My bad." And then she vanishes.

Asahi took a bite, and said, "Hmm… Uh, did someone break the 4th wall and say chili flakes?"

Tonio Jr. smiled, "Oh, yes, it is."

She protested, "OUT OF THE QUESTION! You know I'm not good with spicy food! Peter once ate a spicy Buffalo chicken frank, and he got the shits for two days! And Farra's too good on spiciness… which is why I should've guessed she pranked him to eat that Buffalo dog."

Tonio Jr. said, "You did say that it has chili flakes, right? The _spaghetti alla puttanesca_ is one of the oldest dishes in Italian Cuisine. And not to brag again, but Papa's hometown, Napoli (or Naples) is considered the birthplace. So, of course, I give it the highest possible recommendation."

She whined, "But it's too spicy! Aw man… Eimi used to hate onions… and me, I always hate spicy stuff… It's even worse than goldenrod bouquets, which I'm allergic to!"

Chazz huffed, "If you want my advice, The Chazz will tell you how to avoid this spicy food – **_DON'T_** _eat it!_ "

Tonio Jr. glared at him, and then smiled, "If it's not to your liking, don't force yourself. I'd be more than happy to remove the pasta from your bill. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll prepare the main course."

He walked off, as he added, "Oh, by the way, I make my spaghetti much more enjoyable, even to those who have the lowest tolerance for spicy foods."

He departed, as Asahi sobbed, nervously holding her fork, "Oh, I can't do it! It's too spicy! It's like eating fire!"

She said, "I know Tonio's a master chef, and so is his son, but this isn't his best work… I don't think I can stomach it, even if it _is_ his best work, I wouldn't appreciate it."

Chazz said, "No. You lucked out on your spice intolerance."

He said to her, in private, "Don't you think it's a bit shady about this guy?"

"Shady? What are you talking about?"

"Well, there's something freaky about this food and water. I know you're _trying_ to eat, but you scratched off a softball-sized mound of dead skin, and you even cried a freaking waterfall, beforehand."

"I guess I did…"

"Do you think you can figure it out, Asa? You're the ONLY person with the mental knowledge of bizarre stuff."

"Wait, are you saying that he's a Stand User?! I know what happened with my back was weird, but that one time in Inagawa's onsen in Kobe, I lost a lot of dead skin and stiffness, and my back feels even better now, back then."

He pounded his hand and shouted, "LISTEN! Remember that conference call you and your loser friends had? Stands are drawn together by fate!"

"Chazz Princeton, you're being ridiculous!" She barked.

She sighed and said, "But… You may be right…"

She took a bite, but did not eat it. She yelled, "OH, COME ON! I can't even touch it with my tongue, and already it's too hot for me to handle!"

He shouted, "Look, I said don't eat it! Don't act like you're scared of touching it!"

She sobbed, "I'm trying… but spicy foods are not my cup of tea… but I couldn't resist the sauce…"

She inhaled the bite, as he cried, "WHAT? YOU DID IT? You said that you wouldn't eat spicy foods!"

She was eating the spaghetti, as she was amazed, "It's like in an anime, and not the other anime that we are doing… It's like that anime _Food Wars_ … Normally, I'd stay away from spicy foods… but this…"

She continued to chow down, as she shouted, "THIS IS MADNESS! SHEER BRILLANCE, EVEN! After the first bite, it bit back and wouldn't let go!"

He yelled, "Stop eating that crap!"

She cried, "I can't explain it, but I'm getting even hungrier!"

She finished, as she suddenly moaned, "Ungh… Why do I have a feeling that my stomach is about to burst…"

Chazz cried, "WHAT? No, Asa, please no-!"

 **SHOT!  
** Asahi's tooth suddenly flew out, and shot onto the table. Chazz gasped, "Holy shit, your tooth!"

Asahi held her mouth and gasped, "What the-? That's my tooth! And look, a cavity? Now that you mention it, Tonio Jr. _did_ say that I had a cavity in my teeth… but he didn't say where."

Her jaw started to contort, "Chaaaaazz? What's wrong with me?"

Another tooth shot out, and she screamed, "WHAAAAAAAAA?"

Chazz asked, "Hold on, were you cheating on your sweets intake? I should've guessed those chocolates I gave you had nuts in it!"

She pleaded, "No, it's not what you think, babe! I…"

She was screaming in pain, as Asahi's two teeth that were flung out started to grow. She shrieked, as he cried, "WHOA! A new molar is growing in! Wait… Can this be real?"

Asahi's mouth was fully healed, with brand-new teeth. She was amazed, as she blushed, "Oh, WOW! My teeth are beautiful!"

Chazz roared, "Okay, that does it! I'm putting an end to this chef's heavenly cuisine from hell!"

"DO IT, OJAMA STAR!" He called out, unleashing Ojama Star, and it smashed the spaghetti plate with one punch. The plate regenerated, and suddenly, the spaghetti was turned into pieces of dry pasta and cherry tomatoes.

"Awww, I was not finished with it!" She sobbed.

He said, "Sorry, but I had to revert the pasta back to its original ingredients."

The pasta reverted to its normal ingredients, but suddenly, small vegetable monsters appeared from the pasta, and dashed into the kitchen.

Asahi gasped, "Is that-? NO WAY! Those are Veggie People…"

Chazz replied, "So I was right… It _was_ a Stand."

Asahi then groaned, holding her stomach. He said to her, "Babe, it's alright. We know now that his Stand is able to-."

She pleaded, "No… He's innocent… My shoulders are loose, my teeth are perfect, and my eyes are fixed… but…"

She shouted, "MY STOMACH HURRRRRRRRRTS!"

He said, "WHAT? Stay right here! I'll handle this!"

He ran into the kitchen and shouted, "Tonio! What the hell are you trying to pull?"

He ran inside and looked around to find the chef. It was pretty dark, as Tonio was serving his food to a small puppy. He smirked evilly, as the dog was eating it, "Eat it, little one."

Chazz snuck around, as he then viewed a plate of lamb chops, and thought, "So, he's already finished our main course…"

Tonio Jr. smiled, " _Eccellente._ I hope you enjoyed it, little one. Judging by this, my lamb with apple relish was a success."

The dog finished eating it, and suddenly…  
 **SPLOOSH!  
** Guts and entrails emerged from the dog's mouth. Chazz gasped in horror and cried, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAA?"

Tonio Jr. turned around and gasped, "You… You were in the kitchen! DID YOU SEEEEEEEEEE?"

He threw his knife at him, nearly nicking his face. The chef roared, "ANSWER THE QUESTION, _PAR FAVORE_! DID YOU ENTER MY KITCHEN TO SPY ON ME?"

Chazz shouted, "You got a lot of nerve asking me something that YOU'RE doing!"

"YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!"

"You threaten me to pay? I SHOULD BE THREATENING YOU! NOW COME CLEAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FOOD OF YOURS?"

Before an answer was made, Asahi suddenly appeared, devouring the lamb dish. Chazz turned around and cried, "WHAT THE-? ASAHI?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Asahi was munching, as she moaned, "I can't help it… My stomach hurts, but… I wanted more to eat! I just can't stand it!"

Chazz shouted, "ASAHI SAKURAI, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DROP THE MEAT!"

Asahi cheered, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMNGH, THIS IS THE BEST DATE EVER! THE FOOD IS SO AMAZING!"

 **SPLOOSH!  
** Her guts and intestines spilled out, as she gagged out blood. She cried out, "Wait, what? WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Chazz screamed, "DAMN IT! NO! ASA!"

She sobbed, as she was croaking, "What the hell is this? My body is-? URK!"

He screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"

Tonio Jr. held up a brick and roared, "YOU! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

He lunged at Chazz, and held at his face… … … a bar of medicinal soap?

"You dare enter my kitchen with your filthy hands? You clean up your hands with soap, this instant!"

Chazz asked in confusion, "Eh? Soap?"

"Honestly! Entering a kitchen without permission is inexcusable! _Ascolti_ , cleanliness in the kitchen is priority number one, _amico mio_!"

Chazz asked, "Wait… Wash my hands? You weren't trying to kill me?"

Asahi called, "Hey, Chazz!"

She was whole again, as she cried, "You cannot believe it! My stomach is no longer cramped, and I'm fit as a fiddle! Also, my stomach-ache is gone!"

"WHAT?!" He cried.

Tonio Jr. laughed, "Oh, my, that is wonderful to hear, _signora_! I love it when my cooking gives happiness and health to a customer. Believe me, there is no greater accomplishment than nurturing a hungry soul."

The puppy barked, as he was whole, too. He gasped, "Wait… Why the puppy? But… I saw…"

Tonio Jr. explained, "Well, it's hard to explain, but like your lover, this furry friend had a stomach cramp, as well. With such unconventional flavors, I figured I would have him taste test it."

Chazz asked, "So, you only did this to…"

Asahi sighed, "What a relief. Chazz thinks you're doing your cooking for, uh, _other_ means."

Tonio Jr. asked, "Why do you say that? _Other_ means? What else could a chef want but to have his customer enjoy good food? It's everything I could ever hope for, just like Papa…"

Chazz asked, "Curious… but is your father a Stand User, like you?"

Asahi showed her Stand, and said, "Sir… Answer the question…"

Chazz showed his Spirit Caller, as Tonio Jr. cried, "Oh, my! So it's true!" And he, too, unleashed his Vegetable Stand.

He explained, "Where to start? Well, you should know, that long ago, my father was blessed with an amazing power, 20 years ago, when he set foot in Morioh. I was, of course, born with this power, when I came to F City, and suddenly, as soon as I opened shop, my skills that Papa passed down onto me were awakened. Never in my wildest dreams that, like my Papa, I would meet someone with amazing abilities, like myself…"

Asahi giggled, "Well, that's true, except _his_ is a Spirit Caller, while mine is a Stand."

Chazz grumbled, "Why do people keep calling my Ojama Star a Stand?"

Tonio Jr. scolded, "Well, introductions aside… IT'S NO EXCUSE TO YOU, SIGNORE! YOU HAVE TO POSSESS COMMON SENSE! You touched my kitchen, without washing your filthy hands! I know Papa told me once that Stands are drawn to others, as enemies, but in the kitchen, the TRUE enemy of all is GERMS! If I was crossed with you earlier, this is the reason why!"

He gave Chazz and bucket and rag, as he pleaded, "Wha-? No, I had no idea! I'm sorry!"

Tonio Jr. yelled at him, "I'll overlook this fiasco, but I hope you're ready for the hard work coming!"

He turned to Asahi and smiled, "As for you, _signora_ , let us continue the meal."

Apparently, Tonio Jr. is friendly, and Chazz and Asahi mistook him for an enemy. But in the end, Chazz and Asahi gained a new friend.

* * *

"Dessert is… flan?" Asahi was served flan pudding, as she was annoyed, "I was expecting much… but oh well. I never had flan before."

Asahi ate the pudding, as she was completely moved and excited.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! SO DELICIOUS~! HE REALLY IS A GENIUS~!"

As for Chazz, however, he heard Asahi's cries of pleasure and joy, while scrubbing the kitchen.

"This is so amazing! The pudding in my mouth is so creamy and tasty!" She cried out.

He grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Laugh it up, Asa!"

Tonio Jr. smiled, "It sounds as though she is enjoying dessert."

He glared at Chazz and roared, "That kitchen isn't gonna clean itself!"

Chazz scrubbed harder and growled, "Oh, maaaaaaaaan! This is the worst date ever! WHY? WHY? **WHY DO I EVEN DATE HER, IN THE FIRST PLACE?** "

End result, Asahi was happy, and moreover, those blisters on her foot were gone, too.

 **XXXXX**

In the end, Chazz and Asahi enjoyed Tonio's, but…  
Tonio Jr. bowed, "I look forward to meeting you two again, my new friends. _Molto grazie!_ "

He winked, as they left the restaurant, satisfied and a bit happy. … … …well, except for Chazz.

He asked her, "Oh, by the way, we never got that news from you. What was it?"

Asahi then said, as she was worried, "Uh… I forgot…"

 ** _[Tonio Trussadi Jr. – Green Jelly: Friendly; NO hostilities, but hates germs; a worthy Stand User for health and happiness; inconclusive report]_**

* * *

 ** _Now that Chazz and Asahi are full, we move on. Asahi has forgotten about Michelle Nevins arriving in F City Port. But… Will Acid Rain make an appearance again?  
Find out in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	144. Episode 46 Chapter 2

At the apartments, Chazz was playing a video game, as Kotonoha was nudging at his head.

"WALKIES! WALKIES! Chazz, take me for a walk, arf!" She called.

He griped, "AGH! Stop it, Kotonoha, I'm busy!" He was focused on the TV, as she was restless.

"You never take me anywhere, Chazz!"

"Of course not! I'm holding you under house arrest, since Sekai's-!"

"Why not? I want to go out more often!"

"I said, I'll take you for a walk, but only if I keep an eye on you! Right now, I'm busy!"

"COME ON!"

"Five more minutes! I'm about to get to the best part!"

Kotonoha started to kick at him, as she griped, "WALKIES! WALKIES! WALKIES!"

She kept kicking, as Chazz was ignoring him. But he suddenly messed up and got a GAME OVER. He groaned, as she laughed evilly. He griped, "You know, ever since you came into my house, you have been a pain in the ass of a pet!"

Kotonoha barked at him, in a dog-like manner,"Arf! Arf!"

He added, "And you're absolutely dog-shit crazy!"

She pleaded, "Take me for a walk, now!"

"Fine… But not too long. I have to go to bed early, tomorrow."

He and Kotonoha stepped out, as Kotonoha was by a leash. He sighed, as he was annoyed, holding her leash, "Why me?"

 **XXXXX**

That evening, in the apartments, Chazz was reading a book, relaxing. Suddenly, the television turned on, and Chazz huffed, "What the hell?"

He reached for the remote, and then sighed, "Seriously… Must be a busted TV. I should've stayed with Asahi…"

He tried to turn it off, but then he heard a female voice.

"It's come to my attention that Asahi Sakurai is STILL in F City, granted that I warned her to leave! And yet, she didn't! There has to be a reason… Chazz Princeton!"

Acid Rain was in the monitor, as he snarled, "I know you…"

The Stand emerged from the television, as Acid Rain revealed itself. Chazz shouted, "You're… **_ACID RAIN!_** "

* * *

 ** _Episode 46 – Chapter 2: Acid Rain!  
The Hunt is On!_**

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked Acid Rain.

The Stand responded, "You're not the brightest bulb in the planet. Clearly, I have been hidden, keeping tabs of the place, right now."

"WHAT?!" He thought, "This asshole has been watching us, the entire time?!"

Acid Rain cackled, "One of my _other_ hot spots is the house that belongs to Kotonoha Katsura, until you jerks put it on watch. I'm also aware of those two ninja girls, Akari Hanao and Enju Saion-Ji; and not to mention Tsukasa Hiiragi's THX. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention _those two_ , Haruko Haruhara and That Man the 19th, who are currently in the hospital."

"Something about this makes no sense." He said to Acid Rain, "From what I gather, you're just a conniving coward, hiding behind a Stand. Why don't you appear, and reveal yourself your true form, _Wizard_."

"You're right on the button. Too bad you'll never find my master."

"What reason would you come to _my_ house, and trying to battle me, one-on-one? Surely you realize that anything you do to me would be enough to mess me up!"

"ME?! MESS ME UP?!" The Stand smirked, "No, nothing's this fowl for this birdy. _Your_ death will be a humane one."

Chazz huffed, "So, you're a coward and a comedian, with a crappy sense of humor. Two for two, birdbrain!"

He unleashed his Ojama Star, as Acid Rain called out, "Full disclosure, before we begin… I already told your girlfriend, Asahi Sakurai, that her Idol Diamond is no threat to me, likewise her loser friends' Stands, Divine Moon, Phoenix Sun, and Darkness Devil. While I admit that Phoenix Sun is weaker than the rest, I cannot overlook the fact about Divine Moon and Darkness Devil's time stop abilities. Not to mention that they're steadfast in hand-to-hand combat. SO! The only way to resolve this matter, is to take them all out, one-by-one! But before I fight The Gang, how about I spar with _you_ , Chazz Princeton? Why don't you come closer and show me your skill?"

She beckoned, "I won't bite. Just take a free shot! I wanna see if you're as fast as any of those Stands, especially since they are all rapidly fierce. And if you're standing over there, I'm worried that your punches are snuff."

"Are you mocking me, you damn buzzard?"

"No, I just have confidence and competence in the ability of your Stand."

"For the last time-!"

"Now-now, don't blow a fuse – HAH! – I am just giving you a little love tap. So, give me your best shot. I won't bite, yet. I wanna see how-."

 **POW!  
** He socked Acid Rain, and roared, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Acid Rain moaned, as he thought, "Damn… He's that fast."

Chazz stepped back, "Look, I'm sick of tired of calling my Ojama Star a Stand! Apparently, you never heard of Spirit Callers, the new wave of Stands! Either way, you talk too much, you Tweety Pie! TIME TO END YOUR SQUAWKING!"

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!**  
Acid Rain thought, "He's faster than I ever imagined!" while Chazz lambasts the Stand, using his fury of punches.

"You keep it up, I'll debeak you, MYSELF!"

 **POW!  
** Acid Rain stumbled to the floor, as Chazz called, "By the way, my girlfriend's Idol Diamond has got NOTHING on me; likewise those other losers! Don't EVER forget that!"

Acid Rain snarled, "Damn it! My arrogance got the best of me, and I underestimated his power!"

Chazz landed another flurry of punches, but Acid Rain avoids it and elbows its face. Then it landed a huge gut punch to Ojama Star, and Chazz stumbled down, crashing onto the floor.

He groaned, "That blow… It was like a supercharged jet engine blast!"

Misaki called, from next door, "What the hell is going on, over there?"

Acid Rain called to Chazz, "Very impressive, Chazz Princeton. I never expected YOUR Ojama Star to be this robust. The stories are true about you, as one of the sole survivors of the battle against the Jewel Women! It would appear I'm not the only one that's matured. I will return someday, stronger than ever, and vanquishing your girlfriend will be a far-off fantasy!"

Acid Rain vanished through the outlets, as Chazz thought, "All she needs is an electrical source to pulverize us. That's how the Stand works… If I remembered correctly, Acid Rain killed Sekai, by going through the plug outlet, in a split second. What's worse, she can control her Stand, from afar."

Misaki appeared, as she called, "I come here for a meeting with my partners, and I heard a huge earthquake in your apartment!"

Chazz's room was whole and intact, as he asked, "Really? Why would you say that?"

* * *

 ** _And so, the battle with Acid Rain has begun…  
How will Chazz and Asahi stop this rogue electrical Stand?_**

* * *

That afternoon, the very next day, far away in F City, in a huge grassy area, the Daitenzin were waiting together, all alone. They even brought Kotonoha with them, just in case, since it's very important.

Iwata moaned, "It's days like this, I wish I was back home…"

Watanabe replied, "Hang on! Why are we here in these boondocks?"

Misaki said, "Well, from what we gathered, Princeton says that we should meet up here."

Tsukasa asked, "OH? Here he comes!"

Chazz arrived, as he said, "Hey. Everyone here?"

Sumiyoshi said, _I'm not_.

Chazz replied, "Okay, I believe I called you here for this important job."

Watanabe barked, "Why do it here, and not in a fancy café?"

Iwata sobbed, "Why couldn't I just have a date in Tonio's with My Misaki~?"

Tsukasa replied, "Uh, I don't think that possible…"

 _You're pathetic._

Chazz said, "Wait… Where are the Ropponmatsus?"

Misaki said, "Agent Sakurai told us to leave them behind… She says that if we brought them, it'd be dangerous."

Tsukasa said, "Agent Sakurai?! What does _she_ want?"

Chazz said, "To be honest, I don't know. She called me this morning to meet me there, and said to meet all of you here. I'm guessing it's about Acid Rain…"

Tsukasa gasped, "What?! When you said Acid Rain, you don't mean that Stand that killed Sekai Saion-Ji?!"

Kotonoha broke a branch off and snarled, "Acid Rain… Acid Rain…"

 _She's gone yandere mode, again…_

Iwata replied, "It's terrible what happened to Sekai, after what she did…"

Misaki added, "Even so, this drama unfolds even further, in this town. It used to be bizarre, stupid, and nonsensical, now it's all that, but twice as stupid, and thrice as horrifying."

Kotonoha roared at Chazz, "YOU PRICK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, AS SOON AS IT HAPPENED?!"

He said, "I wouldn't put you in danger. She came to my house, last night."

Misaki said, "And curious to know why she'd-."

Kotonoha shoved Misaki down, as Iwata and Tsukasa cried, "MISAKI!"

Kotonoha strangled him and shouted, "YOU BASTARD! You should've told me! I want that cunt, so badly!"

Tsukasa was shocked, as she thought, "Kotonoha-chan… She goes from quiet to enraged, even after hearing the slightest mention of Acid Rain is heard to her. But how can you blame her, when she lost her sister to that Stand?"

" _I told_ Chazz not to say anything." Peter appeared and said, "Asahi told me to take her place, and I agreed to it. Discussing this downtown wasn't an option. We'd be surrounded by electricity."

Tsukasa gasped, "Agent Giese?!"

Peter said, "I didn't wanna risk being spied on, so I offered to take Asahi's place, while she, Farra, and Steven watch over the robots… in case Acid Rain tries to attack there. Asahi ordered me to meet here, with you guys."

Kotonoha growled, as she let go of Chazz. He said, "Kotonoha, just so you know… Acid Rain grates the ever-loving shit out of me, too. That slithering bitch can do just as she pleases, from behind the scenes."

 _SHE?!_

"From what I hear, Acid Rain is female, meaning her Stand User is female, too. She spies on people, eavesdrops, and swipe anything she wants!"

Tsukasa cried, "WAIT A MINUTE! So that's why my homework was gone, the other day! I thought Ropponmatsu 1 tossed it out, with the garbage!"

Chazz yelled at her, "DO YOU REALLY THINK NOW'S A GOOD TIME FOR THAT, TSUKASA?!"

Iwata said, "Hey, go easy on her."

Watanabe growled, "If we find that whore, we're going to knock some sense into her."

Kotonoha barked, "You save some for me! I owe a favor to Acid Rain, after what she did to Sekai!"

Chazz called, "Look, the only reason Acid Rain hasn't attack us, is because _we're_ around. Minus the androids, we've outnumbered her, nine to one. But don't let that be in your advantage. She's a lot stronger than she was. She can drag anyone into the phone lines, as much as she pleases."

He added, "There's no doubt she has the bow and arrow. But the only question is… WHO is holding it… Right now, we need to focus on who she's shot with it, and from there, we'll find our Stand User. The only resort to stop Acid Rain… is to find the Stand User, as soon as possible."

Tsukasa asked, "But how do we do that? Apparently, these four have no idea what you're talking about?"

Iwata whined, "Yeah! Your story makes no sense!"

Watanabe barked, "And for the record, you're telling ghost stories at the four of us!"

 _You're lying to us._

Peter said, "No. He's right. Apparently, you four have no idea what Stands and Spirits are. Chazz and I hold Spirit Callers, while Tsukasa has her Stand (thanks to the bow and arrow). But if it'll open your eyes, to the whole truth, we found someone to fix that remedy. And the six of you will be happy to know that our guest of honor will be arriving at Noon, today, at F City Port."

They all gasped, as Peter continued, "The name of her _Spirit Caller_ is Hermit Ghost. She's a Spirit User, like me… She's still in her age to go into the line of duty, but her body isn't usually that much. Fighting as a whole is out of the question."

Chazz asked, "Wait, you don't mean…?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. Asahi never told you?"

He growled, "Great…"

Iwata said, "Wait a minute. You know who she is? Just how old is she?"

Peter said, "I do, actually. Chazz knew her, as well, back when we fought in Egypt, one year ago. She used to be pretty heroic, back in the day. But you wouldn't know it, looking at her now. She's forty-, no… 42 years old."

Tsukasa gasped, "She's 42?"

Watanabe cried, "42?! The woman's practically a cougar!"

Peter said, "Recently, her legs definitely aren't what they used to be. So, she had a cane with her. Two months ago, she had her cataracts replaced, and even had her gallstones removed… which is impossible, at that age. All her teeth are crooked, so she was forced to wear braces; so she grumbles about not having anything hard and chewy. Oh, and she's going senile, too."

Watanabe barked, "Give it a rest! Next thing you're going to tell me that she talks to mailboxes! Come on, you're yanking our chains!"

 _You're joking, right?_

Peter said, "The real reason why Asahi hired you guys is to protect her. If Acid Rain knew of her arrival, you can bet that she'll stop at nothing to take her down. The true fear for her is one of us finding out the true identity of her user."

Misaki said, "But that doesn't explain why this woman is going to help us."

Peter said, "I was against it, too. But as soon as she heard about the bow and arrow, she headed to Japan, despite my objections. Asahi didn't agree, as well… but all Farra and Steven did was not care…"

Tsukasa asked, "So, Japan? She's not Japanese?"

 _She's a foreigner?_

Peter stated, "Chazz will tell you. He'll tell you all about the _Old Hag_ , am I right? Or did Asahi tell you anything, did she?"

Chazz was stunned, as he thought, "So… _She's_ coming here? That's why Asahi did not tell me anything about it. She knew about Acid Rain, back when we were in Tonio's… and she forgot… only to hide the fact that we'd not get Tonio Jr. involved."

Tsukasa said, "Princeton, this is life changing! A woman is 42 years old and is NOT from Japan!"

Chazz cried, "WAIT! You can't mean-!"

Suddenly, the motorcycle started to rev up by itself, as the others saw it. Acid Rain suddenly appeared, as she called, "So, a Spirit User is coming to F City? Good… That's all I needed to hear!"

Peter cried, "BLAST IT! SHE CAME HERE ALREADY?!"

Kotonoha yelled, "WATCH OUT! IT'S ACID RAIN!"

She smirked, as Tsukasa cried, "ACID RAIN?! But how did she get here? There's no power lines in the area!"

Peter called, "She used the battery in the motorcycle! She must've hidden inside it, while riding with Misaki!"

Misaki gasped, "Wait… Where?! She hijacked my bike?!"

Chazz yelled, "And she heard everything!"

The Daitenzin cannot see the Stand, since it's invisible to normal people.

 _See? You're fibbing._

Peter barked, "Damn! I forgot that you guys can't see! Think of it as a ghost, and we'll be busting it!"

Chazz called, "Everyone step back! We got this!"

Tsukasa called, "Misaki-san, please forgive me, but you have to believe me on this. Agent Giese, Princeton, and I will fight this thing!"

Iwata then asked, "Uh… Okay… What the hell is going on?"

Watanabe said, "You got me. _They've_ gone senile."

 _And once again, we're being unused…_

They prepared, as Acid Rain cackled. "So, F City Port at Noon! That's where I'll find the fogey of a Spirit User to come and find me, huh?"

She revved off, "The moment that bitty is bitten off, my reign of debauchery will continue!"

Peter growled, "Damn it! She _knows_ about Michelle! In other words, she knows about all of us!"

They all gasped, as Misaki asked, "Hold on! Michelle?! As in…"

Chazz growled, "The Old Hag…"

Iwata screeched, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! MICHELLE NEVINS OF FERAL BEAUTY?!"

Acid Rain cackled, "OH? Her name's Michelle Nevins, huh? The little sister of that traitor, Steven Nevins! Once a Gang Member, always a Gang Member! He's next, after her! Make it a set!"

Kotonoha roared, "YOU BITCH!"

Acid Rain escaped on motorcycle, as Peter said, "The speed she's going, Acid Rain will get to Michelle, before we can get her to safety!"

Tsukasa called, "Quick, Princeton! Use your Spirit to chuck a rock or something to take it down!"

Peter said, "Since Acid Rain's over here, I'm calling the others to come to F City Port, immediately! We need all the help to stop her!"

Kotonoha yelled, "NO! This one's mine!"

She unleashed The Hook, her Stand, and roared, "I am owed payback for what she did to Sekai! I'm gonna murder that piece of shit, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

 **SWIPE!  
** The Hook swiped down, and she started to leap and fly towards Acid Rain. Tsukasa cried, "WHOA! She cut through space!"

Kotonoha flew to the bike, and landed on the end. Acid Rain shrieked, "DAMN! IT'S SEKAI'S SISTER!"

Kotonoha barked, "You off in a hurry? WE have unfinished business! TIME TO DISAPPEAR!"

She swung her bonesaw at Acid Rain, but she avoided it. The Stand called, "Well done, girl! Teleporting to the motorcycle was impressive. But you think I was gonna let you erase me with that tool of murderous intent? NO! Face facts! You're a pathetic yandere loser who is slow!"

Kotonoha barked, " _You're_ the pathetic one, dick head! I KNEW you were gonna dodge it. And my weapon was a diversion for The Hook to erase a part of the motorcycle!"

Acid Rain smirked, "What did you take? You took the handlebars?"

Kotonoha smiled, "Look again."

The motorcycle was split into half, using The Hook's power. Acid Rain cried, "WHAT? SHE TOOK AWAY THE FRONT WHEEL?!"

Both of them crashed, but Kotonoha landed on her feet. Acid Rain was kneelling, after the crash, as Kotonoha said, "Safe to say you won't be escaping now."

Peter viewed the action, "Good, she got her."

Chazz called, "That's using your head, Kotonoha! WAY TO GO!"

Misaki yelled, "HEY! THAT'S MY MOTORCYCLE!"

Tsukasa pleaded, "Misaki-san, calm down… I'm sure Princeton will fix it…"

Chazz huffed, "Nooope." And even so, he cannot use Ojama Star to fix anything that The Hook takes away.

He added, "Anyways, she's luckily far away enough to reach the motorcycle battery. And check it out! The nearest power lines are a hundred feet away!"

Acid Rain gasped, seeing the view. She cried, "But how? They knew?"

Peter said, "Stay focused, she isn't captured yet. Don't forget, she still has the motorcycle battery. Once she does, she'll have enough power to fly the coop."

Tsukasa said, "He's right. That was too close."

He called, "Let's head over! You four, call the others, and head to F City Port!"

Iwata nodded, "Yes, sir!"

 _Understood._

Watanabe said, "Hope you know what you're doing. We don't, unfortunately."

They headed off, as the others went to Kotonoha, who's already got Acid Rain down on the ground.

"Color me surprised. I didn't think you'd go through all this trouble, avenging Sekai." Acid Rain hissed.

"I didn't…" Kotonoha said, "I _knew_ who she was… The other shoe was gonna drop, eventually. Someone was about to snuff her out, anyways. That's the thing about crime. No matter how far you tried to run from it, it always has a way of catching up to you, in the end. That's painfully clear, even to someone like me…"

She growled, "So now, for the business at hand! Tell me who the user is, so we can find her! I believe Sekai shot her, and she remembered who she was. And I'd like to meet her, personally, for what she did to Sekai! Do that, and I'll spare your life; but knowing my bloodlust, it's doubtful."

Acid Rain grinned, "Interesting. If I tell you, you'd spare me, _possibly_. You're quite composed, for a psychotic murderer. I was worried you'd be boiling in _vengeful fury_ by now!"

Kotonoha snarled, as she was extremely angry. She barked, "I knew you wouldn't say anything! Either way, I meant to scrape you away, you glow in the dark shithead!"

"YOU THINK **_YOU_** CAN KILL **_ME_**?!" Acid Rain laughed, "With that sluggish power?"

Kotonoha growled in anger, as she held her bonesaw, "You… … …"

"I don't care what you do! I'm not going to let you erase me, today!"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL END YOU!"

"I'll compare your lackluster Stand, to the marvel that is **_ACID RAIN!_** "

She ran at Acid Rain and struck down. But she dodged it and struck her back. She called, "NOW you know how useless you are, you yandere failure!"

The others were running to her, as the Stand gasped, "Not good! I can't stick around much longer…"

Kotonoha vanished, as she leapt to the sky. She called out, "You're right about me being slow, and I may have missed my mark, but The Hook helped me teleport through free space! **DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT?** "

 **WHAM!  
** She struck down at Acid Rain with a huge kick. The Hook stomped on her rapidly, as Kotonoha yelled, "NOW DIE, YOU BEAK-NOSED FREAK!"

Acid Rain broke free, but The Hook swiped at it. It missed, leaving a huge trail of dug-up marks. Acid Rain was cornered, as Kotonoha glared at the Stand. She said, "I'm not wrong, but you're not as fast as before. You think someone as slow as you can dodge my next attack?"

Acid Rain was turning from a bluish yellow to a greenish brown. Tsukasa called, "Look, you guys! Acid Rain's power is weakening! Her Stand's running out of power!"

Chazz smiled, "Well, look at that! Kotonoha actually did it!"

Peter called, "Kotonoha! Leave her alive! We'll handle it from here! You already won, so now the only priority left is to have her tell us where the bow and arrow is!"

Acid Rain huffed, "They're right about one thing… I'm running low on power… Even if you're slow as pudding, you're fierce and hostile in strength. So, tell me… Would you defy their orders and kill your sister's murderer?"

Kotonoha gasped, as Acid Rain was getting into her head. What is she doing?

"Why would I be in pain, if you think I was going to cleave off those guys' heads off? If you used your head, you would know how weak I am…"

"QUIT SPOUTING BULLSHIT!" Kotonoha shouted, "I don't believe a word you say!"

"Fine by me… So what'll it be, you little psycho? What will you do? Do away with me, or wait for this huge man to waste away me, himself?"

"Hold on! If you really are doing something shady, why tell me your plan?"

She pondered, but then roared, " **THE HELL WITH THIS! I'M ENDING THIS FUCKING BITCH, ONCE AND FOR ALL! IT'S TIME TO DIE!** "

Peter called out, "KOTONOHA!"

Kotonoha rushed at Acid Rain and roared, "STAY OUT OF THIS, MR. GIESE! BUT THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THIS ASSHOLE! I'M ENDING THIS, ONCE AND FOR ALL! SHE KILLED MY SISTER! **THAT MEANS SHE PAYS THE ULTIMATE PRICE!** AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MUST DO!"

The Hook raised its hand high and Kotonoha called out, "NOW DIE, YOU GLORIFIED NIGHT LIGHT!"

She swung down and sliced Acid Rain in half. Its upper body fell, while leaving a huge mark on the ground.

Chazz grumbled, "Oh, good grief. Now that's just _great_. Finding the bow and arrow now will be a pain in the ass. Even so… At least she resolved her issues with Acid Rain."

Peter said, "Hold on… Something's not right. It's not over yet. Something tells me that Acid Rain is _still_ a threat."

Kotonoha laughed evilly, as she was grinning in a demonic tone, "I DID IT! I KILLED SEKAI'S MURDERER!"

Acid Rain cackled, "Actually, YOU LOSE!"

Kotonoha gasped, "Huh? What are you-?"

The ground exposed some severed cables, sparking up electricity. She gasped, "Underground cables? No… She tricked me!"

"HA HA HA!" Acid Rain fused into the sparks, "SUCKER! But I really was fading… That motorcycle battery only holds only 12 volts, and it's not enough to get me there to the port. A few moments longer, and I'd be done for."

"You lousy…"

Acid Rain regenerated its body, and called out, "I must thank you for reviving me!"

Tsukasa gasped, "OH, NO! SHE'S REVIVED HERSELF!"

Acid Rain smiled, "Poor Kotonoha, if you'd listen, I would have faded away, like the battery! I know _every_ electrical line, running through this town. You guys are pure idiots to not know that! My original plan was to escape through the cables, but they're too far away from the motorcycle. And in the state I was in, I couldn't be able to dig through."

Kotonoha swiped at her, "AAGH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

Acid Rain swiftly avoided it, as she called, "With this much electricity in my disposal, I have more than enough power to disable your lousy yandere abilities!"

Kotonoha screamed, as she was about to strike. Acid Rain extended its pinky, and slashed towards The Hook. It sped past her, and suddenly…  
 **CHOP!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kotonoha's right arm was hacked off.

Tsukasa shrieked, "KOTONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Acid Rain clasped Kotonoha's neck and said, "I seemed to remember something about Sekai saying to never failing to hold her back! Oh, how right she was! Your soul is underdeveloped!"

It cackled and said, "Now, Kotonoha Katsura, you're joining Sekai in Hell! Revenge was never in your reach, you ignoramus! So long, you three! Tell The Gang that the next we meet, I will be near Michelle Nevins, so she can suffer the same fate as the lamentable sisters, Sekai and Kotonoha! OH! And one more thing, I'll return to show you her corpse, as a gift! TO THE VICTOR **GOES THE SPOILS!** "

Tsukasa shrieked, "KOTONOHA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Acid Rain pulled Kotonoha into the cables and disappeared. Tsukasa wailed and she shrieked, "KOTONOHA, NOOOOOO! SHE JUMPED INTO THE CABLES, LIKE WHAT SHE DID TO SEKAI!"

"Gimme a break…" Peter huffed, "After all that, finally ousting her, she still got away."

Chazz said, "That Stand was absolutely terrifying."

Tsukasa yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you realize that Kotonoha is dead? Acid Rain killed her in cold blood!"

Chazz held up Kotonoha's severed right arm and said, "Not quite. Acid Rain knew of all of us, but not me, fully. Kotonoha must've had a guardian angel on her side."

He shouted, "LET'S GO, OJAMA STAR!"

He used Ojama Star to heal her arm. Kotonoha swooped back to the arm, and landed on the ground. She moaned, as she was stunned, "Ungh… Huh? Where am I?"

Acid Rain shouted, "WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID SHE-? NO!"

She growled, "Damn it! Those idiots are onto me! I have to hurry to the F City Port, and soon!"

With that, Acid Rain leaves empty-handed, and headed off to meet with Michelle Nevins, at F City Port.

Meanwhile, Kotonoha was upset, as she was faced down in sadness. She moaned, "I… I was so close… And I almost got that bastard…"

She pounded her fist and shouted, "Damn it! DAMN IT! **DAMN IT!** "

Tsukasa said, "It's not about revenge, nor it's about setbacks. Michelle Nevins… She's the priority here. She needs us. I know it's tough, but that's how we're going to defeat Acid Rain and get true justice!"

She commented, "YOU HAVE to do it for the people you care about! Not just this town, but for the world! If we let Acid Rain win, there's no telling what she's capable of."

Chazz said, "I might be stating the obvious, but this isn't good."

He stated, as they were leaving, "We'd have to hurry and get to the port, to save the old hag, and soon."

Tsukasa yelled, "How can you be nonchalant, at a time like this? Look at Kotonoha! She's still in shock over this!"

Kotonoha said, as she held her hand, "You… Small fry… Tell Chazz to get this bitch for me. I need to think…"

Tsukasa whined, "WHAT? You're giving up, after all that?"

Kotonoha whimpered, "I can't do it… I'm not as tough as a fighter as them… Since I got this Stand, it's obviously useless… I couldn't even defeat Chazz in battle, and he outsmarted me, too."

She growled, "But… in order to defeat Acid Rain, I have to surpass you… Sis…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the F City Port, Farra, Steven, and Asahi were waiting for Michelle's boat to arrive, as Farra said, "Acid Rain… I'd like to meet this bitch."

Asahi said, "No need to get angry, Farra. Michelle's arriving soon. If Acid Rain shows up, we fight."

Steven viewed the boat and said, "About thirty minutes away… There's the boat. Peter and the others are arriving soon. Hope they're okay."

Misaki said, "You sure? We're not sure what you're talking about."

Watanabe protested, "Seriously! Quit making ghost stories!"

 _You're the ones that are haunted._

Asahi said, "Oh, that's right. Here."

She gave them pairs of goggles, as she stated, "Since you had no idea what is going on, I took the liberty of contacting Mizuki and Krieger in New York to deliver you these."

Iwata wore them and asked, "What are they?"

Asahi's Stand appeared, as Iwata shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! A GHOST!"

Asahi explained, "While you are not with any potential, these goggles will give you the ability to see Stands and Spirit Callers. Wear them, at all times."

Watanabe was amazed, "Whoa… It's like seeing ghosts in Japan…"

Misaki whispered, "A phenomenon gone reality…"

 _So many colors…_

Farra called, "Hold up! The boat's getting closer!"

Misaki asked, "Curious to ask you, but… She is the only passenger?"

Farra nodded, "Yeah. But she's not alone."

Asahi stated, "Most of the men controlling it are from different organizations. Half of the men are from Feral Beauty, while the other half is from the Speedwagon Foundation."

Steven stated, "If it gets to Michelle, it's over… That Stand will kill her, and everything we've been through will be all for nothing."

They waited, as the boat was arriving soon.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, the others arrived, as Michelle was twenty minutes away. Chazz and Kotonoha chartered a boat, as he said, "We're going to that boat, to get to the Old Hag."

Peter called, "No. You and Tsukasa stay here."

Tsukasa asked, "Me?! With him?"

Asahi said, "Acid Rain's user is somewhere in the port, about to ambush us. So, we'll have to be on guard. I'll board the motorboat with Kotonoha, along with Steven. Peter and Farra will check the west area, the Daitenzin will check the east area, and you two will stay in the center."

Steven explained, "If we drive off, Acid Rain will charter a motorboat with a battery inside. But my gut says that she won't need a boat. Like she took the bike, she'll be able to get something faster, to get to Michelle, and fly there, ahead of us."

Tsukasa asked, "Hold on! You mean she'll have a way to fly?"

Asahi nodded, "Of course. And my guess is that she'll steal an RC Airplane, and make the jump at us."

Tsukasa shouted, "THAT THOUGHT HADN'T OCCURED TO ME! But it's possible that she'd pick up speed, model airplanes fly at 100 kilometers an hour, faster than a normal motorboat. And since Acid Rain controls the plane, she can fly as far and high as the battery will take! She doesn't even need a remote controlled signal!"

Asahi said, "Of course, Kotonoha and I will be the bait. Everyone else, split up and wait for Acid Rain to arrive. If that Stand appears on this port, at any time, take her out. Chazz, you make sure to spot some flying object, nearby. Tsukasa will help, since THX has a range of fifty meters. If Acid Rain gets to Miss Nevins, she's done for. YOUR job is to stay on watch, to make sure that Miss Nevins is safe."

Chazz said, "Right. But I'm not saving the Old Hag… not after what we've been through. But I came this far to stop at nothing to end Acid Rain, just for Kotonoha. That electric duck is going down!"

Kotonoha said, "Okay… We should get going…"

Chazz examined the boat, "Right. We should be able to get there, soon enough. As for the battery, there's no sign of her in there. Asa, you step on board."

Asahi blushed, "Sure… and don't worry about me, baby."

Peter sighed, "Gimme a break…"

 _These two are a couple…_

Iwata sighed, "So lucky."

He turned to Farra, but she held her ring finger up and hissed, "Don't even try, pervert."

Iwata slumped and moaned, "Always with the wedding band…"

Watanabe said, "You're lucky that you're finding a lucky someone… but me, not so much…"

 _Poor schmuck._

Peter sighed, "Idiots."

Steven replied, "On second thought, I'll stay here and keep tabs with Peter and Farra. You two get to that boat."

Chazz said, "Asa's got this. She's been doing things on her own, lately."

Asahi nodded, "Right. I'll be fine."

Tsukasa called, "Good luck, Kotonoha!"

Kotonoha nodded, "Right. You, too, Tsukasa."

She and Asahi sped off to the boat, as everyone else split up. Meanwhile, in the boat, a sailor from the Speedwagon Foundation called, "Miss Nevins, the boat should be arriving to the port in twenty minutes…"

Michelle said, as she was looking out the window, "I see… Anyways, you see my cane anywhere?"

The sailor said, "Uh, isn't that it, over there?"

She turned to the wall and said, "Huh… Okay…"

She grabbed it and sighed, "Man… Why am I turning old, all of a sudden? I feel like I'm 79…"

At the dock, Chazz and Tsukasa were all alone, as everyone else was headed off. Chazz sighed, "The old hag…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's been months since I last saw her… Since Egypt. I fixed her up, after the battle with MIO…"

"I see… I wonder if she still remembers you. But also, why call her an old hag? She's in her 40s."

"Well… to be honest, I have ways that cannot be explained. But knowing the woman that has a harsh history with her past, and even her family… It's really tough. But… If I didn't step in to save her, back then, I'm always going to regret it. She and I have a similarity: we both have family issues. Our main goal right now is to protect her."

They waited, as a female voice called, "Oh, goddamn it! I warned The Gang, and you beat me to it! They figured it out, and left you two idiots alone!"

A voice called from below, "That also means, they saw through my plane scheme, too!"

Chazz roared, "There you are, Acid Rain!"

A figure appeared in pale snow white skin, in long blue hair, a sapphire blue coat, and a huge Russian-style hat. They gasped, as she appeared, showing her blue eyes. Acid Rain remerged from the drain, as Tsukasa cried, "NO! IT'S HER!"

Acid Rain flew off, heading to this woman. But who is she?

* * *

 ** _So, the revelation is about to come to pass! Who is this Stand User for Acid Rain?  
Find out in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	145. Episode 46 Chapter 3

Acid Rain remerged from the drain, as Tsukasa cried, "NO! IT'S HER!"

Chazz said to her, "Idiot! She looks menacing, but she can't be the Stand User!"

He called to the woman in blue, "YOU THERE! STAY BACK! SHE'S DANGEROUS! There's this weirdo bird here and she will fry you up!"

The woman said, "Funny… I don't mind it, one bit…"

She stepped forward, as Tsukasa gasped, "Wait… She spoke just like Acid Rain…"

Chazz cried, "Great… So, _you're_ the Stand User?"

The woman said, "Asahi Sakurai is pretty sharp. She's the _last_ person I want, finding me. She'd kill my vibe."

She was holding a blue Gibson guitar, and added, "Speaking of, this toy Spitfire I stole will get me to Michelle Nevins, in a flash. The motorboat will take eight to ten minutes… but me, I can do it in five."

She held up a guitar pick and said, "Chazz Princeton… Tsukasa Hiiragi… And I see that the rest are already busy, looking for me. They are accompanied by those two androids, the Ropponmatsus. They think I can control them, using Acid Rain? How wrong you are. Like I would dare try to use my Stand to overload these robo-bimbos!"

Tsukasa called, "Just who are you!"

The woman grinned evilly, "Don't worry! I will eliminate you in _two_ , enough time to get to the boat, and waste away that old fart, Michelle Nevins! As for the rest of them, they're far away from me, so it looks like you're stuck in a rut…"

Chazz barked, "So, I was right! You _are_ the Stand User, huh?"

The woman introduced herself, "I am the one called Acid Rain! Juvia Lockser – 26 years old! Oh, and the guitar I hold… Well, lemme spell a lick on ya."

She held her guitar and she sung out.  
 _My dream was to be the best in the Guild!  
But my magic was not enough!  
I tried so hard, to be stronger like the one called Scarlet,  
but the process was tough!_

 _I denounced the Fairy Tail Guild, and became a musician!  
Like Hendrix, Lemmy, Beck, and Black!  
My dream is to be, the shreddest guitarist,  
and leave their Guild, and not look back!_

She said, as she strummed, "In short, those losers in magical LARP worlds were holding me back. That's why I decided to go solo! Someday, I'm gonna take my guitar…"

She let out a huge riff and called, "…and perform a HUGE PERFORMANCE ONE CAN NEVER IGNORE! People around the world will finally know my name!"

She smirked, "OH, yeah!"

* * *

 ** _Episode 46 – Chapter 3: Acid Rain vs. Ojama Star!  
The Rocker of Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

She strummed, as Acid Rain cackled, "To defeat your Spirit Caller, I can only use this pinky to kill you, just like I did Kotonoha!"

Tsukasa said, "I never knew she'd reveal herself like that… She looks too innocent to be a murderer, but how she wants her dream to perform… it's a nightmare!"

Chazz said, "Stay back, Tsukasa."

They stared down, as Juvia shouted, "LET'S ROCK, CHAZZ PRINCETON!"

Chazz called, "Hold it! If you're only going to use your pinky, but I have rules of my own!"

Juvia shouted, "RULES?! GET REAL!" and threw her pick at him. She yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are, giving yourself self-imposed rules, you loser?"

 **SMASH!  
** Chazz socked Juvia's left hand, rupturing her pinky. She shrieked, "YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

She held her hand in pain and wept, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT GIVES?"

He said, "Didn't you say you were going to use your pinky, blue bitch? Now, I'm going to end you. You defy the rules, huh? Well, here's a rule to try… Don't FUCK with The Chazz!"

"Fuck you, you arrogant douche!" Juvia snarled, holding her injured hand.

Chazz barked, "Oh, _I'm_ arrogant? I'm not the one who just ended your dream, you wannabe rocker!"

Juvia was growling, "The pain… the agony… How am I going to live this out! Damn it!"

She reached for her guitar and held it by the frets. Her left hand started to twitch.  
 **SNAP!  
** She suddenly relocated her pinky.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " She screeched very loudly, not just in pain, but she was feeling the urge to unleash rage.

She started to rip and strum on her guitar, really fast and rapid. She then finished it with, " _I'm going to kill you! Then the old bitty! Then You, your family, and friends!_ "  
 ** _Juvia Lockser's Right-Hand Tapping!_**

Chazz was shocked, as Juvia smiled, "Yeah! That is the truest expression of my heart! The ultimate expression of rage makes me full of euphoria!"

Chazz hollered, "Let's put that to the test, Juvia!"

He rapidly punched at Juvia. But…  
"Huh? She disappeared?"

Juvia smiled, as she was behind Chazz. He gasped, "NO WAY! How the hell did she get behind me? I know she's an ex-wizard, but… She's uncanny in powers!"

Tsukasa said, "No, you're wrong, Princeton! Juvia didn't do it! It was you!"

"WHAT?"

"I was there, and I saw everything, while you were fighting! The minute Ojama Star attacked Acid Rain, you turned at a 180 degree turn! She summoned Acid Rain, to turn you!"

"But she didn't! I didn't see Acid Rain at all!"

She pointed out, "Yes, she did! Look below you! She went underground!"

He looked down and saw different grates on the concrete. Tsukasa cried, "And there are electrical cables down below, too!"

Juvia grinned, "And at my advantage, it's the perfect way to reflect my actions!"

Acid Rain appeared from behind him. He turned around and punched at her. But she vanished and appeared behind him, again. He kept attacking her, but to no avail.

Juvia said, "You don't have to dig up the asphalt, just to disable the wires, underground, Chazz Princeton! And the more holes you make with Ojama Star…"

 **POW!  
** "The more I pop out of and smack you right into the spot!" Acid Rain cheered, as she socked at Chazz in the face. She kept popping out of the ground, like a Whack-a-Mole game. She kept pummeling him, every time she pops out.

"What's the matter, Princeton?" Acid Rain called, "Can't keep an eye on the birdy?"

She swatted at Chazz, as Tsukasa whimpered, "Oh, no…"

"Only 90 seconds left…" Juvia smiled, "Perfect time to wait for Michelle Nevins! And soon, before your idiot friends get here, once they hear about you, it's all over!"

Chazz groaned, "Tsukasa, watch and see if Acid Rain will appear next. If so, make sure that it's close enough."

"But I can barely see it!" Tsukasa sobbed, "It's too fast for me!"

He said, "Just listen carefully! I'm sure you can tell what I am doing, and by now, you should be knowing what."

Tsukasa looked down and said, "Huh? It's all squishy… The asphalt just turned into coal tar, and it's surrounding the grates! Now I get it! When he was punching at the grates, he was reverting it into its basic ingredients! That means…"

Acid Rain appeared, as she called, "BEHIND YOU, TO THE LEFT!"

Chazz was ready, as he socked Acid Rain with a barrage of rights.

"URGH!" Juvia was caught in the lambasting, as she moaned, "NO! He got me!"

Tsukasa cheered, "AW, YEAH! Right in the kisser!"

Chazz smirked, "Hah, great! Don't call us, we won't call you. _THE Chazz_ does it again, time to Chazz It Up on this loser's lifestyle!"

Juvia shrieked in anger, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her Stand exploded in a raging ball of lightning, as she snarled, "I've held back for so long, Chazz Princeton! I'm resorting to one final flaw! YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE! The Juvia Lockser you see is NO MORE! I'M REBORN AS A KILLING MACHINE!"

Meanwhile, the Daitenzin heard a noise, as the Ropponmatsus staggered a bit. R-1 moaned, "No… I am being…"

Iwata gasped, "What happened?"

R-2 moaned, "We're… being drained…"

Misaki whispered, "What's going on? Why is her power fading?"

 _Perhaps she forgot to recharge?_

On the other side, Steven, Farra, and Peter were searching in the air, with Peter's Phantoms and Farra's flight. He called, "Over there! It's Acid Rain!"

Farra cried, "Shit! Chazz and Tsukasa are there!"

Steven called, "Don't let your guard down, just yet! **GANG, LET'S GO!** "

At the ocean, Asahi and Kotonoha were closer to the ship. Kotonoha saw a huge light from far away, as she cried, "What on earth is that? CHAZZ! TSUKASA!"

Juvia was lit up in a bright light. Her body was absorbing electrical currents and then shouted, "Up until now, I underestimated you, Chazz Princeton, so now I'm going to use EVERY OUNCE OF ELECTRICITY in all of F City to end you, for good!"

Acid Rain yelled, "This is my last resort! I use this technique to temporarily drain the town's energy supply, and give me maximum power! BUT I DON'T CARE! Once you're dead, I'm into the RC battery, and en route to kill Michelle Nevins, by slicing her throat!"

She produced a huge field of light, as Tsukasa cried, "AAGH! TOO BRIGHT!"

She charged at Chazz, as he yelled, "YOU BITCH!"

They landed a barrage of punches at each other, but Juvia's Stand overpowers him. He sent Chazz flying, only to jump in and slam him to a wayward forklift, crashing him down.

"She… She's overpowering Princeton! There's no way he cannot be bested!" Tsukasa cried.

Juvia smiled, "You get my point, Princeton? Acid Rain's got all of the city's power! And I'll make sure that all the electricity goes straight into your power meter, and _you're_ paying it!"

Acid Rain roared, charging at him, "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Suddenly, pieces of a tire lunged onto Acid Rain, as she gasped, "WHAT THE HELL? A TIRE?"

The hubcap flew in, and caught the Electric Stand, from inside the tire. Chazz said, "From the moment you sent me down there, you're already too late."

Juvia cried, "I should've known! Rubber blocks out electricity! You destroyed that tire-, no, I DID! Except you-! Wait a minute… So, that's why Kotonoha wasn't dead! You have that ability to heal and fix things, did you? And what you did was fix the destroyed tire, and trap my Stand inside!"

Chazz said, "For an ex-mage, you're smart."

Tsukasa cheered, "YES! Since rubber's an insulator, it cannot conduct electricity! She's trapped inside!"

Acid Rain was inside, pleading for help, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! DAMN YOU, CHAZZ PRINCETON! I'M STUCK INSIDE!"

Juvia huffed, "You think that tire is strong enough to trap her? FOOLS! Too bad it wasn't a meter thick! You think I was careless to fall for this trap, but lemme show you the flaw of it! **DUMBASS!** "

 **POW!  
** Acid Rain emerged from the tire, as Tsukasa cried, "NO! SHE BROKE FREE!"

Juvia cackled, "It's the end of the performance for you, Chazz Princeton!"

Chazz huffed, "Great… You finally got out of it. You're right. You are that smart…"  
He then glared, "…except for the fact that _inside_ the tire seals your fate."

 **WHOOSH!  
** The tire flew off, as Acid Rain shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO! WAIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THE AIR IN THE TIRE!"

Tsukasa called, "NO WAY! The tire has air inside, and the pressure released is launching it like a rocket!"

 **SPLASH!  
** The tire fell into the water, and Acid Rain screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE OCEAN!"

Tsukasa gasped, "I forgot! Salt water conducts electricity, too! And with a huge ocean, all electricity will spread in every direction!"

Acid Rain was being torn apart, as she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! PLEASE, NO! MERCY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M BREAKING APART!"

Chazz smiled, "Like the ill-fabled gingerbread man… or his cousin, the limburger man… Earlier, you were reflecting on fighting me, and changing yourself… Too bad being careless ingrained into your character. You're still a lowly lowlife, you blue-haired bitch!"

Juvia shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACID RAIN!"

"FREEZE!" Farra called, as the others arrived.

Iwata gasped, "Huh? Who is she?"

Juvia growled, "Damn! I'm surrounded!"

Steven said, "So, you're the Stand User, or an innocent bystander?"

Tsukasa yelled, "YOU IDIOTS! SHE _IS_ ACID RAIN'S STAND USER!"

Juvia snarled, "Snitch!"

Steven said, "Obviously. I was just testing you. You think Steven Cooke is _that_ stupid?"

Juvia shrilled, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Peter smirked, as Sumiyoshi said, _We missed all that?_

They surrounded her, as Misaki called, "Whoever you are, you're under arrest!"

Acid Rain choked and gagged, "I'm melting… melllllllll…" and vanished into nothing.

Tsukasa said, "Since her Stand was dispersed…"

Juvia groaned, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She dropped to her knees and was smoking from her body. She was fried lightly. Iwata gasped, "Whoa! What was that?"

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "It appears that her Stand had dispersed, and she was fried out."

Tsukasa whimpered, "Is she… Is she dead?"

Watanabe smiled, "YES! SHE'S FINISHED!"

Peter said, "We'll wait for Asahi and Kotonoha to return… As for Juvia… Cuff her!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, aboard the boat, THX appeared to Asahi, "Agent Sakurai, good news to report! It wasn't easy, but Juvia Lockser is the Stand User for Acid Rain. Princeton was able to stop her, before the others arrived."

Asahi smiled, "Good to hear. I love that man… Tell the others that I'll be there soon."

Kotonoha was viewing Michelle, from the window, as she thought, "Hunh… So this is Michelle Nevins, huh? She's not whom I pictured, but… She's so petite and small…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Michelle Nevins stands at 5'1". She's the shortest member of The Gang._

Michelle beckoned to her, as Kotonoha went inside. She called, "Yes? Did you summon me, ma'am?"

Michelle said, "Yes, dear. I don't think we've met. What is your name?"

She said, "Uh, Kotonoha Katsura, ma'am… You're Michelle Nevins, right? Miss Sakurai is on board, as well, and has told me all about you… Well, almost…"

Michelle asked, "Eh? So, what are you supposed to be?"

Kotonoha said, "I'm a Stand User, and I know of Chazz Princeton!"

"Eh? A what user?"

"I'm a Stand User!"

"Speak up!"

"STAND USE-ER!"

Michelle had trouble hearing, but she was joshing, "Oh, don't be so loud, you twit. I heard you… It almost sounds like you're a Land Cruiser. Even so, I'm amazed to see you here, along with Asahi…"

Kotonoha shouted, "THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID, DAMN IT!"

Michelle said, "By the way, Konohara, I seemed to have misplaced my cane. You know where it is?"

Kotonoha looked down, and then asked, "Uh… You're already holding it, uh, Miss Nevins…"

Michelle looked down, "Oh, that's right. Silly me…"

Kotonoha huffed, as she thought, "She's not right in the head. I bet Mr. Giese was right about her being senile."

A woman in a Speedwagon uniform appeared, with her hair done in a bun, as she called, "Excuse me, Miss Nevins, I'm here for your luggage."

Michelle said, "By the way, Kotonoha, I have a question… It's about Princeton and the others. Since I haven't seen him, since a year ago, would you mind telling me if he's mentioned me, before?"

Kotonoha said, "Well, far as I can tell, he hasn't. He never told me about you…"

Michelle sighed, "I see… I wonder if he's still mad at me… Though, I'd wish he'd call me by my name… for once."

 **XXXXX**

Chazz huffed, "Old Hag…"

Tsukasa cheered, "LOOK! The boat's here!"

Chazz said, "Well, I don't care. I wish the boat would just haul ass and leave. It's not like I did something for the Old Hag, anyways. I mean, we beat Juvia, and I'm glad she didn't kill her. It all worked out in the end. Still…"

The boat arrived at the port, as Chazz grumbled, "Good grief… The last thing I want is to meet with the hag, again… It's not that I hate her or anything, but… I have to think about my own well-being. You get what I'm saying, right?"

Peter called, "Hey, Princeton! Move your ass!"

He called, "SHUT UP! I'm waiting for the Old Hag! Huh?"

Iwata called, "It's a mannequin!"

Farra cried, "Bad news, guys! This is not Juvia Lockser!"

They were apprehending a life-size art store mannequin, all white, in her clothes. Misaki cried, "Impossible!"

Peter shouted, "Damn! We jumped the gun!"

Sumiyoshi said, _This isn't good._

Tsukasa shivered, "No… It can't be…"

She shouted, "MISS NEVINS IS A DEAD DUCK! JUVIA LOCKSER'S ON THE BOAT!"

The others cried, "WHAT?"

THX warned Asahi, "You got good news, here's the _bad!_ Juvia Lockser's onboard the boat! The minute we defeated her, she used a decoy to sneak away!"

Somehow, in Juvia's bra and panties, she snuck out and swam off to the boat. Her underwear, all dampened, were hanging by the railing, as Juvia disappeared into the boat. But where?

A Speedwagon Officer barged in the cabin and cried, "RED ALERT! The enemy is aboard the boat! Miss Juvia Lockser is somehow still alive!"

Kotonoha gasped, "WHAT?! She's onboard?!"

They stopped, as the officer said, "Please, lemme take Miss-. Huh?"

He viewed the female officer and asked, "Uh, who are you?"

The woman said, "I'm just a hired officer from Speedwagon."

The officer was, in fact, Juvia. She sweat bullets and growled, "Crap! They found out already? These guys are freaks!"

Kotonoha asked, "Eh? Did you say something?"

The man said, "Strange… I don't remember her on the-."

Juvia shouted, "KILL THIS GUY! HE'S AN IMPOSTER! I'M THE REAL SPEEDWAGON OFFICER!"

The officer asked, "What did you say?"

Kotonoha asked, "So, YOU'RE THE ENEMY?"

He pleaded, "No, you got it all wrong! I'm on your side! I was reported about the enemy, in the first place! Would a real enemy do something like that? _She's_ the enemy!"

Juvia shouted, "NO! I pointed out the enemy, first! He's trying to put you off guard! Don't listen to him!"

Kotonoha growled, "Right… But which one is the real enemy? Were there _any_ female officers in this Speedwagon Foundation? Which? Wait, who's Juvia Lockser?!"

They shouted, "IT'S HIM/HER!"

Kotonoha was confused, "Damn it… I can't decide! This is what I get for relying on Sekai for help, all these years!"

Juvia thought, "Good thing Kotonoha's not a problem for me, since she doesn't know who I am… and luckily, Asahi Sakurai hasn't seen my face, either. All still, if I kill Michelle Nevins, without knowing, since the sailor onboard cannot see it, I'm good to go to ousting the rest and haul ass out of here. These halfwits will _never_ catch me!"

Acid Rain remerged, appearing from behind Michelle, near a lamp. Kotonoha saw her and gasped, "IT'S ACID RAIN?!"

Michelle asked, "Eh? Flaccid pain? What are you talking about?"

Kotonoha growled, as Juvia snarled, "You're dead!"

Kotonoha finally balled her fist and hissed, "I know what… Who is it? It's you…"

She snarled, as she turned to the officers. She roared, " **YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!** "

 **SOCK!  
** She struck Juvia, right in the face, and smashed her into the table. Acid Rain shrieked in pain, and exploded into nothing. Kotonoha said, "You think you can fool Kotonoha Katsura again, you got another thing coming! Don't forget who I am, dumbass!"

Juvia croaked, as she was lying on the table, "Ungh… But how? How did you recognize me?"

Kotonoha said, "I may not think straight away, but the other officer is right… … …Were there _any_ female officers in the Speedwagon Foundation? Nobody tells me _everything_ , anymore!"

Asahi appeared and called, "KOTONOHA!"

She gasped, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" seeing Juvia down.

The officer said, "Agent Sakurai, this girl… She assaulted this woman that is wearing a Speedwagon Foundation outfit. She's a hero!"

Asahi asked, "Wait… Is she-?"

Kotonoha nodded, without saying anything. Asahi smiled and said, "Then, case closed, I guess."

 ** _[Juvia Lockser – Acid Rain: APPREHENDED]_**

* * *

The boat arrived at the port, as the others were waiting. Juvia was being escorted out, accompanied by police officers. Asahi and Kotonoha were waiting in the boat, as Michelle stepped out, from inside the boat. She held her cane, which was split in two, and Chazz said, "I see…"

R-2 said, "OH! Look at this old lady~!"

She jeered, as Chazz turned away. He huffed, "It's been a while… Old Hag…"

Michelle stepped out, and tripped. She stumbled down, but Chazz caught her. He said, "It's alright, old hag… You could've fallen into the ocean, like that."

Michelle said, "I'm fine… Thank you. If my cane wasn't broken, I'd easily get across."

Chazz smiled, "Senile as before, old hag."

He nervously grabbed her hand and walked together, leaving the shipyard. Asahi picked up Michelle's broken cane and said, "Ojama Star can fix this… I'll tell him, right away."

Farra grabbed her shoulder and said, "No… It's nice to have a reunion."

Kotonoha cried, "Wait a minute! She needed her cane!"

Tsukasa called, "Dummy! Do you even hear yourself, Kotonoha? Sometimes I wished you were spoken from a bad anime."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Princeton and Nevins, they never met in a long time… It's almost like…"

She was in tears, as she smiled, "It's like something to remember by. Agent Stevens is right. Just once, it's best to leave it broken."

Kotonoha was confused, "Why? Seriously…"

Iwata asked, "Uh, what the hell is going on here?"

Misaki added, "Well, she has a point. Some things are better off unfixed, and some things should be left this way…"

Watanabe huffed, "So lucky… Chazz's got a girlfriend in an old lady."

Iwata gagged, "EW! MILF alert!"

Asahi complained, "HEY! CHAZZ IS _MY_ BOYFRIEND!"

Sumiyoshi retorted, _So? You're being replaced._

Asahi gulped, but turned away in disgust. Peter smiled, and turned to the destroyed guitar. He then thought, "Now, we only need the bow and arrow that she used… and it'll all be over… and hopefully, the threat in F City."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house, a lone hand was placed near a bathtub, and another lone hand reached out and grabbed it. The hand revealed to be the same hand as before. A drop of blood fell from the hand, and landed in the tub.

* * *

 ** _Apparently, the drama is far from over. The threat of Acid Rain was thwarted, unfortunately, the adventure was far from over. What could it mean?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	146. Episode 46 Chapter 4

Remember last time? The Aces were able to capture Juvia Lockser, the woman that uses the Stand, Acid Rain, and went on a wild spree. And after all that, Kotonoha Katsura was able to land one final blow to Juvia, disguised as a Speedwagon Foundation officer, in an attempt to kill Michelle Nevins. Now that Michelle is safe, and The Gang together again, since Egypt, things are going back to normal… but it seems the threat in F City is far from over…

* * *

Later, The Gang's Aces, Chazz, Michelle, and the Ropponmatsus were in a meeting together in a café. Michelle was in a table with the gynoids, sipping coffee. She sighed and said, "Ah, Japanese coffee… Not what I pictured, but it's somewhat delicious… Its tea, on the other hand…"

Tsukasa arrived, as she asked, "Hey, I'm here. You wanted to see me, guys?"

Peter said, "You're just in time." And then he held up a silver case. He opened it and shown a wooden bow and arrow inside.

The Aces were surrounding the bow and arrow they've recovered, as Steven said, "So, this was the cause of the wayward Stand Users in the area… creating more enemies, including those two ninja girls, and Juvia, herself."

Peter explained, "This is the bow and arrow that was in her house. From what I gathered, Juvia Lockser has stolen and pilfered over 500,000 Yen's worth of stolen goods, using her Stand as her courier. The police are already investigating this affair, but still no luck. Even Daitenzin and AAW cannot intervene in this."

Farra smirked, "And moreover, Juvia is locked away in Prison Island, never to be seen again…"

…thanks to Peter Giese.

 _Peter was by the jail cell of Juvia, as he said to her, "Go ahead and unleash your Stand, again. If you plan on breaking out and continue your evil ways, I'll come back here and pardon your crimes of everything… … …and change your sentence into the death penalty… "_

 _He pointed at her and barked, "No matter where you run or hide, I'll find you and I WILL kill you."_

 _Juvia shivered, as she stepped back from the bars, "NO! NOOOOO! Please, I'll do as you say… I'm fine in prison!"_

Asahi smiled, "Same old Peter. He's so intimidating."

Peter replied, "Even so, Juvia's Stand, Acid Rain, is in pieces, and it's been retired. Even if she _did_ try to escape, she won't do anything."

Chazz nodded, and Tsukasa asked, "Hey, Agent Giese. Curious on what you're going to do with that bow and arrow now."

Peter said, "Well, we're going to send it to The Speedwagon Foundation for analysis. You may not know this, but this is similar to the Morioh Town incident, 20 years ago. It's important to have this as evidence to find a possible answer to the mystery behind Spirit Callers and Stands."

R-1 said, "If that is the case, then the drama is over with in F City."

Chazz said, "Great!"

Tsukasa smiled, "Oh, that's a relief. I'm just glad it's all over."

R-2 smiled, "YAY! We won! WE ARE VICTORIOUS!"

Asahi then said, "No, we're not… We have Juvia as a witness, for the oncoming Stands she created, much like her, Saion-Ji, and Hanao, among others we've encountered. How they were created remains uncertain, but there are still more in the city. There's no telling how many she created. Don't let your guard down, at all…"

They agreed, as Farra replied, "So, looks like we're cleaning up a 20-year old repeat of a bizarre moment. And it's a good thing Big Guy, Princeton, and I are Spirit Users, and Asahi's the only Stand User here."

Tsukasa said, "Oh, don't forget me, Agent Stevens."

Farra smiled, "Right. I forgot about you."

Michelle called, "OI, WAITRESS! How about another cup, eh?"

Suddenly, her mug fell, and dropped to the floor. Ropponmatsu 1 grabbed it and said, "Miss Nevins, it is rude of you to be this careless, even in your age. Please be careful, and do not break anything else."

Michelle smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry…"

Chazz sighed, as he said, "Look, it's not much… but… You mind if we walk together?"

Michelle asked, "Huh?"

Asahi said, "It's alright. We'll pay your bill."

He helped Michelle up and they walked together. As they left, R-2 said, "I grow worried… despite that I do not care about them."

Steven smirked, "Hm."

Tsukasa said, "Well, _I'm_ very worried, since it's been a while that they met. I wonder if they'll get along."

Farra sipped her coffee and said, "Doubt it. You know how Princeton is with Michelle."

* * *

 ** _Episode 46 – Chapter 4: Baby on Board!  
The Invisible Baby!_**

* * *

Chazz called Kotonoha, at his place, as she said, on the phone, "Listen, about what you've done for me… thank you."

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" He asked.

She said, "Well, you got me to get over my revenge on Sekai's death. And because of that, my charges towards you and others are officially dropped. The Speedwagon Foundation made me a hero! Isn't that great?"

Chazz said, "Well, I did most of the work, but I'm amazed that you found out about Juvia. So, what's next for you, now that you're no longer my pet, under house arrest?"

She asked, "Is it alright if I visit you, now and then? I'm going to visit Makoto, back home, and apologize to him. He'll understand, since Sekai's been avenged. Thanks for everything, Chazz Princeton. Goodbye."

She hung up, as he said, "Well, it's gonna be lonely now. She's finally out of my hair. But, I say that it's worth it, since she wants to get Juvia Lockser, for killing Sekai. And she did."

He saw Michelle leaving, as he griped, "OH, COME ON! I told her to wait until I'm off the phone!"

He stepped out, as Michelle was crossing the street. He arrived, as he griped, "Damn it, Old Hag!"

"Oh, Princeton…" she said, "You caught up to me?"

He scolded, "I told you to wait for me, damn it!"

She stopped, as he said, "Look, you're going to stay with me, at my house, for a while. Unfortunately, a taxi is too much. So, we'll take the bus."

He then asked, "And one more thing… I know this seems cold… but… I know what you're thinking. I wanted to say your name and all… but I don't care. I don't like an old hag like you, because you're too crazy; and I've had worse, before I met you and your friends. To be honest, I've had worse, back in Duel Academy… and I know how that felt. We both have crazy friends, in different worlds, but we're just never alike…"

Michelle replied, "I understand what you mean. Fine, I promise."

He added, "And just so we're clear, I'm calling you an old hag, because I won't accept your name, the entire time you're here. When we first met, we were strangers. That's all we were, even after I met Asahi. Moreover, your brother was a traitor, and I wouldn't even accept the namesake of a family with a tattered past. I know it's harsh, but it's the truth. So, I can call you by your name, but all it can do is remind you of your brother… So, here's the deal: Once this drama is over, you're going back to England!"

Michelle was upset, as she said, "I never knew you felt upset at me."

He thought, "Well, that seemed awkward. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she did help me out."

He turned to her, but she vanished, again. He griped, "WHAT? She's gone again?!"

A kid said, "You mean your mother? She went that way, over there!"

Chazz saw her, through a distance, and complained, "Jesus Christ! How long is she going to get my goat?"

The lady said to him, "See? She's on that bus over there."

Chazz's eyes were wide open, as he saw the bus leaving… … …to Sapparo.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

 **XXXXX**

Eventually, Chazz and Michelle arrived at a bus stop, and the bus left. Chazz was panting heavily, as he moaned, "Ungh… Shit! What the hell were you thinking?" He ran all the way to the bus, and he's extremely exhausted.

Michelle said, "Oh, well, we were waiting for the bus, but it's kinda far from here. We might've caught up to the bus, by running… But you are such a great runner."

Chazz roared, "The only thing you're running… is for me to get your old ass to Hokkaido, IN A STRETCHER! I SHOULD'VE JUST _LEFT_ YOU-!"

He gasped, and held his waist, "Ungh… My stomach hurts…"

Michelle moaned, "Sorry about that. That must've been an inconvenience for you…"

She gasped, as she felt a tug in her left pant leg. It was tugging, as she was shocked. She said, "Princeton, I think something's pulling on my pants."

Chazz huffed, "Oh, really? Don't let it get dragged off again…"

Her cane stood in place, and then it tipped down. Michelle gasped, as she cried, "A STAND USER! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Chazz barked, "WHAT Stand User? I don't see anything, you old hag! Look, do you know where I can find a vending machine, anywhere?"

Michelle then noticed the dirt, seeing hand prints. She examined it, and said, "Small hands… and they are still warm. But…"

More handprints appeared, as Michelle was shocked. She heard a baby giggling, and then made more handprints. Michelle screamed, " **OHHHHHHHH, MYYYY GAAAAAAWD!** PRINCETON, LOOK AT THIS! THAT STAND JUST LAUGHED!"

He looked, as she pointed at the prints, "AND LOOK! SEE? On top of the dirt!"

Chazz thought, completely annoyed, "If this keeps up, I could just abandon her. She's seeing things…"

Michelle dropped to her knees and cried, "Concrete! She left onto the concrete! Where did it go?"

Chazz is shocked, "Great… She's gone insane!"

A black dog appeared, snarling at the ground. It charged onto the ground, but Michelle saw it. She cried out, as she unleashed ghostly purple vines from her hands, " ** _HERMIT GHOST!_** "

This was Michelle's Hermit Ghost, a Spirit Caller combined with TWO of her Precious Stones, _ESP Perk_ and _Ghost Writer_. Michelle grabbed the invisible figure, saving it from the rabid dog. She cradled the invisible thing in her hands and said, "Oh…"

The dog barked, and the noise of a baby crying is made. Michelle shooed the dog, "OI! Beat it, you cur! You're trying to scare it? SHOO! GO ON!"

The dog ran off, as Chazz asked, "Good grief… What was that crying now?"

Michelle said, "Right here…" showing her hands to Chazz.

She explained, "This isn't a Stand, at all… It's a baby! And a nude baby, too… Not to mention it's invisible… Now I see… The handprints it made, it also did knee prints, because it is crawling."

Chazz gasped in horror, "WHAAAAAAT?!"

The baby cried on, but Michelle held it and rocked it. The baby laughed, as Chazz felt the invisible baby. He said, "It's… It's impossible… An invisible baby? Well, I'll be damned… It _is_ a baby!"

Michelle said, "Judging by the body, it's about six months old or so."

Chazz said, "But how did it turn invisible? Must be the Stand's ability, right? I'd like to know, like why would Stand User made this thing invisible… And whatever happened to the mother? This baby fell victim to the enemy Stand!"

Michelle corrected, "Uh, Princeton… I think the baby _is_ the Stand User. It's a Stand User, without even realizing it. Because it's been separated from its mother, it instinctively went invisible. Even adults can develop ulcers, hair loss, and even gray hair before they realize for psychological reasons, right? I believe that finding its mother will solve this mystery."

The baby bawled, as Chazz cried, "HEY! Aw, freaking great! Old hag, stop that brat!"

Michelle said, "Calm down! Lemme fix it… but…"

She rocked the baby in her arms, and stated, "But… I did do this before, but that was long ago. Do you remember that? There, there… It's alright, child…"

She gasped, "OHHHHHH!"

Chazz asked, "Now what? What else is there, about this child?"

Michelle whispered, "That… This baby… When I touched it, just now…"

She grinned, "It's a baby girl. I forgot to tell you, since she's a beautiful girl."

He chuckled, "Oh, I see… You felt her crotch and checked to see. I was going to ask why you're calling it a girl, but… Well, answer solved…"

Michelle chuckled, "Eh, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee…"

He roared, armed with Michelle's cane, and was chasing her, holding the invisible baby, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUCKING OLD HAAAAAAAAG!** "

Michelle bawled, "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY-!"

She stopped and shrieked, " **OHHHHHHHHH!** "

He asked, in anger, "Now what?"

Michelle gagged, "Uh… Princeton, you have a tissue on you, my good sir?"

He sniffed it, as he gagged in shock. Michelle's right hand was coated in brown scent marks. He cried, "EW! DON'T TELL ME! THAT IN YOUR HAND, YOU'RE HOLDING THE BABY…"

She blushed, "She… She soiled herself, yes… I believe that she just soiled herself… and that was from the hand I rubbed my chin on."

He gagged in complete fright, as Michelle barked, "What are you complaining about? The baby's shit's invisible, too, you know!"

Michelle was holding the baby in her left hand, and the baby's feces in the other. And they're BOTH invisible!

* * *

They were walking down the street, as Chazz was holding the invisible baby. He said, as Michelle followed, "The first thing we need to do is to get this baby some clothes, since she's naked. After that, we need food and diapers. It'd be creepy, if someone carried the baby in our arms, and act invisible."

They arrived at a baby store, as Chazz said, "Okay, old hag… _You're_ going in."

Michelle gasped, "Wha? _I'm_ buying them?"

He said, "Look, you're old enough to be my grandmother, looking 72, from a 42-year old Brit. If my friends see me with this child, they'll think I banged Asahi and got her pregnant! Besides, if the clerk questions me, rumors will fly out."

She replied, "Okay, I see your point. But I only have British Pounds and a couple of American currency on me."

Chazz huffed, and pulled out his card, "Good grief, old hag… Here. Take my credit card."

Michelle takes it and said, "Sorry about that."

She walked off, as he called, "And _DO NOT_ buy anything expensive! I've worked so hard to build up my savings, and it is not much!"

She called back, "Fine, whatever! I'm NOT made of money!"

 **XXXXX**

Inside the store, a small man in a shirt and apron appeared to her, "Hello, madam. Can I help you?"

Michelle said, "Um, yeah… Do you carry disposable diapers?"

The clerk said, "We do, ma'am. Is this your first time?"

Michelle said, "Yes, but…"

The clerk went to the shelves and pulled out a pack of adult diapers. He said, "Here you go. These are easy to change, even if you live on your own. You won't have to worry, overnight."

Michelle then said, "Uh, no, I'm only 42… and the diapers are for a baby, not me."

The clerk said, "Oh. A baby? Pardon me! You're looking for _baby_ diapers!"

Michelle replied, "Yeah, yes, I do."

He chuckled and said, "Apologies. Were you looking for cloth diapers or disposable pull-ups?"

"Eh? What is that?"

He showed two types of diapers and said, "As you see here, the cloth one will need a diaper cover, and it easy to put on, using small straps, while the disposable ones are simple and economical."

She said, confused, "Well… I'm not sure how it goes, but… I'll take the disposable."

"Good. Now, which size?"

"… … …Size?"

"How old is the baby? For newborns, we have small, medium, large, XL, boys', or girls'."

"There are that many options, nowadays? In my days, the choices were a lot easier…"

Michelle grumbled, and then replied, "Well, the baby's a girl, six months old, and when I held her, she was this big…"

She motioned her hands, as the clerk glared, "What do you mean " _when I held her…_ "? It'd be inconvenient for us if you'd buy diapers that were too big and then tried to return them, after they've been soiled in."

Michelle moaned, "Fine… I guess I understand that. Just give me every size, girls' diapers. In addition to that, I'll need baby wipes, instant formula, and baby bottles."

"Glass or plastic?"

"EH?!"

He held up two bottles and explained, "Glass ones don't scratch or smell as easily as the plastic ones. These plastic ones are lighter, but may leave a smell or residue."

Michelle was confused, again, "Glass… or plastic… Well, I think I'll take-."

He continued, "We also have various shapes and designs for your baby. We have ones that are shaped like rocket ships and racecars. This one, the baby holds by itself. And this one, if you turn it upside down, the doll inside moves up."

Michelle replied, "Uh… I don't wanna be fancy, so… Just give me the regular bottles, anything you recommend."

The clerk showed some rubber nipples and said, "And what about the nipples? Rubber ones are soft, but they do not last long than silicone ones. Silicone nipples are resilient, but they tend to be so stiff."

Michelle stated, "Whatever is fine! Just give me all of them…"

The clerk asked, "Well, for the holes, would you prefer round, Y-shaped, or cross-shaped?"

Michelle grumbled, completely confused and annoyed. Apparently, since she once held a baby before, long ago, she's got NO idea what a baby likes. She replied, "Give me all of them, I don't care! OH! And while you're at it, I need some baby clothes and socks, too."

Moments later, Michelle's bag was filled to the brim of baby supplies. The clerk said, "Will that be cash or credit?"

Michelle gave him Chazz's credit card and said, "Credit, good sir."

He rang it up, and Michelle was shocked over the price: **_136,870 Yen!_** ( _or over $1,230 US_ )

She gasped and barked, "Eh, what the devil? I do not really understand the Yen, that well… How much is 130,000 Yen would be in the exchange rate, in British Pounds… Hmmm…"

She groaned, "BAH! Never mind! I came here for the baby supplies, and that's what I got! Besides, it can't be _THAT_ expensive…"

Outside, meanwhile, Chazz was impatient. He grumbled, "What's taking her so long? Is she that confused? She's taking forever! I know she once held a baby, but even women like her need to-."

Michelle said, as she returned, "Princeton, I'm done!"

She appeared with her huge baby supplies, as Chazz gulped, "WHAT? THAT MUCH?!"

She gave him back the card, and then said, "Well, will it help? The baby seems-."

"Never mind that! I should throttle you later for buying a mountain of baby clothes, but now's not the time! Come on!"

They went to the park, with baby clothes and stuff in their hands. The baby was dressed in a pink hat and onesies. Michelle said, "Good. Now the baby will be visible to the rest… though I can never get what, why, and how she's invisible."

Chazz said, "Well, all that's left is to give the baby something to show visibility."

Michelle smiled, as she held up a makeup kit, "You leave it to me, me lad. I've seen this sort of thing in movies. Take this foundation, for example. Before you asked, I thought about the invisible baby's face, and decided to buy some makeup, as well. Don't worry, this one's on me."

She finished up the baby's face, showing a cute baby, covered in flesh-colored foundation. Chazz smiled, "Hey, she looks actually cute!"

Michelle said, "Good. Alright, lad, now to add some makeup…"

He stated, "Wait, if we can keep this face, we may find out whose baby is this. This is a great idea!"

Michelle agreed, "Good idea. Alright, then, we'll have a little pink lipstick on, for natural lips. No baby of ours (if it is ours) will want red in their lips."

The baby was given a light pink lip color, as Chazz said, "And how would you know that?"

Michelle stated, "Babies can have a natural pink shade, most of the times. Oh! Let's add her eyebrows and eyelashes, too."

He grumbled, "I knew she'd try something like that."

The baby was finished, and have heavy makeup on. Michelle giggled, as Chazz thought in annoyance, "She's not just senile, she's also a fruit! When you compliment someone in her age, she gets carried away. I forgot about who I'm dealing with."

Michelle held up some glasses and said, "Well, since I cannot put makeup in her eyes, we'll have to cover her eyes with sunglasses."

She placed the glasses on the baby and Chazz said, "Good thinking. Also, would it kill you to put gloves on her hands, too?"

Michelle said, "Hmm… I wonder if I can get her some small white gloves, like a famous debutante… Not the long ones, that's for sure. Plus, this is a onesie, so gloves are out, unless we change her clothing."

Chazz said, "Well, let's feed her. I got her formula."

Michelle fed the baby, as she was cuddling it in her arms. She then said, "Somehow I may have gone too light on the foundation… It looks like it's coming off."

The baby turned transparent, as Chazz cried, "No, the foundation's fine, but-!"

Michelle cried, "Wait, what the hell? She's fading out!"

 **POOF!  
** She disappeared, along with Michelle's hands. She cried, "MY HANDS!"

Chazz gasped, "So, the baby can make herself invisible, but it can also make everything around her invisible, too!"

Michelle cried, "What do I do now?"

He shouted, "For goodness sakes, old hag, drop the baby!"

Michelle placed the baby in her stroller, as she said, "Good gracious, my hands are still invisible. I thought for sure that they'd return, but I guess not…"

He shouted, "I think she's powering up!"

 **FLASH!  
** Most of her stroller vanished, leaving only her handles and wheels. Michelle cried, "WHAT?"

Chazz gasped, "No kidding! How the hell is this possible?!"

He threw the pacifier to the baby, but it vanished, as well. He stated, "I see… It looks like everything within thirty centimeters can turn anything invisible. If she was always protecting herself with a Stand like this, who was able to feed her for the six months before?"

Michelle said, "She must be doing this, because she's anxious! It's stress. She doesn't want any strangers to come close to her."

He called, "If she powers up any more, no one will go close to her. She'd turn us invisible, too!"

They pondered, as a man rode by, throwing a lit cigarette towards the stroller. Michelle caught it, and then groaned in pain, "UNGH! Hot!"

She blew her hands, as he growled, "At least the baby's safe… one hopes."

He asked Michelle, "Why did you do that?"

She explained, "Oh, some wanker threw this lit cig-, oh, right… It turned invisible, too."

The stroller started to roll away, as Michelle gasped, "Oh, bollocks!"

"What the hell are you doing, Old Hag? You can't space out, at a time like this!"

"I know, but…"

He ran off, as Michelle was confused. The baby was riding down the hill, passing through the trees, turning the path invisible. Chazz was shocked, "The stroller vanished! The ground, too! She was right. It really is stress! So the more stressed she is, the larger her invisibility range!"

The stroller crashed, as Michelle cried, "Oh, the stroller tipped over and crashed! Tell me I didn't hear it tip over!"

 **SPLASH!  
** "THE BABY!" Michelle shrieked.

Chazz gasped, seeing a huge lake, "No… It fell into the water?! Where is she?"

Michelle called, "Look, Princeton, we have to find her!"

He yelled, "SHUT UP, OLD HAG! DO something to help me, or just go away!"

He looked around, angered, as he growled, "How can she be such an irresponsible woman? She pisses me off, even more! It's no wonder she left The Gang, because of her stupid mistakes! I would never respect a doddering old has-been like her… Not even after everything we've been through."

He called to her, "Stay the hell out of this!"

He jumped into the water, and Michelle was stunned. Chazz looked around the water, looking for the baby, but to no luck. Michelle entered the water, too, as she growled, "Princeton, I'll admit that you're trying to denounce me, all because you don't like me. Why is that? I may have gone a bit senile, but I'm still old enough to be someone's mother!"

"Look, I don't care if she turns invisible… Just help me out here! She must've drowned or something!"

Michelle held up a knife, as she said, "It may be so… But this is as close as to earning your respect, Princeton…"

She stabbed herself on the wrist and bled out. He cried, "OLD HAG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Michelle sunk to the water, as the blood spread around the water. She said, "I'm adding color to the water. It may not work, but trust me…"

The baby reemerged in the blood-soaked water, and was crying lightly. Chazz held her and gasped, "You… You did that?"

Ojama Star emerged and held the baby high. Chazz whispered, "Old-, Miss Nevins? I don't get it… You did that, risking your life, to save her?"

She smiled, "I just wanted to look cool."

He smiled and said, "Nobody would do something like that… even for someone else's child… But you went that far, just to show me…"

Michelle was helped up, and would later be healed by Chazz's Spirit Caller.

* * *

 ** _In the end, Chazz and Michelle ended their friction between each other, and became good friends._**

* * *

Chazz was coming home, taking off his coat, "Man, what a day… A lot has happened, but… Old hag seems okay, after all."

He smiled, reaching for his pocket. He pulled out his card, and saw a thick wrapping of paper around it. It was his receipt. His eyes bugged out, and he gasped, "136,000 YEN? My hard-earned savings…"

He roared to the heavens, " **YOU FUCKING OLD HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!** "

Michelle was with the baby, as he heard Chazz's angered screams. "Huh?"

* * *

 ** _Well… maybe not…_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 46 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	147. Episode 47 Chapter 1

Steffi, dressed in black, appeared in the empty stage.

"Before we begin this week's episode of " _The Gang IN-ACTION: Act IV_ ", We would like to dedicate the remainder of this fic, and all future fanfics, to those lost in the huge KyoAni Fire, two weeks ago. 33 died, though some well-known names survived this tragic moment. On behalf of Miz-K Productions, The Gang, and all anime owned by _Kyoto Animation_ , we would like to give out our thoughts and prayers to those that perished and injured in the tragic fire, that day. _KyoAni_ lives on, with many anime names. With that said… I would like everyone reading this… one minute of silence, for those that suffered that day."

She bowed her head, as the stage spotlight dimmed. Bells chimed ten times, slowly and in a huge echo, as the entire area dimmed to black.

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Productions would like to give out our thoughts and prayers to the victims that died and got injured in the tragic KyoAni Arson Massacre, two weeks ago.  
This episode, the entire fic, and past and future fanfics I made are dedicated to them._**

 ** _#PrayforKyoAni_**

* * *

 ** _And now, on with the fanfic…_**

* * *

At Farra's workplace, Farra was posing in a pedestal, as people were admiring her model work. She was standing in place, wearing a light blue sleeveless blouse and shorts. She then blushed, as she thought, "This is embarrassing…"

 **XXXXX**

Farra was being carried into the back room, as she was sighing in relief. Haruno Aiko, in a teal skirt and white shirt, with her black hair done in a low ponytail, said to her, "Good work, Miss Stevens. I look forward to seeing you again, while you pose for me."

Farra replied, without moving, "Thanks, Miss Aiko. But it's a pain to stay still for 24 hours on end, without food."

Miss Aiko said, "Oh, yes. At least you're getting a popular reaction, since your fun in America. I wish we'd have a beautiful mannequin, unlike your beautiful body."

Farra sighed, "Thank you. I'll see what I can do… someday."

Miss Aiko wrapped Farra in a soft blanket, covering her up, and said, "Good. Sleep tight… at least until your shift ends, you darling mannequin."

She walked out of the room, as Farra grumbled, "She'd at least give me a blanket…"

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, Farra was being unveiled by a male figure in shadows. He pulled the tarp out, showing Farra. She turned to the figure, and gasped, "BIG GUY?!"

Peter said, "Your boss said that you're done for the day."

"It's not my day off. We don't need it, because I am a perfect mann-, what are you doing here?"

He held up a dossier and said, "I came to pick you up. Remember Juvia Lockser? She confessed."

"Eh?" Farra said in confusion.

* * *

 ** _Episode 47 – Chapter 1: The Imperfect Rat Trap!  
Ratatouille: The Rat of War!_**

* * *

Peter and Farra were walking down the countryside, as Peter explained, "Juvia was busy shooting the bow and arrow, onto wayward people… However, one main Stand User she unleashed is extremely small."

Farra asked, "How small?"

Peter said, "So small that you can fit it into my Size 16."

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" She sarcastically barked.

"No, I'm serious. Juvia shot a rat, with the bow and arrow, and-."

She shrieked, " **RAT?!** "

She shivered, as she stepped back, "A RAT?! No… I hate rats…"

He huffed, "Calm down, you baby! And lemme finish this report. Juvia Lockser fired the bow and arrow onto the rat, right in this very field we're heading."

 _A rat was shot with an arrow, into the heart, and it fell dead. Peter narrated, "The rat died, but gained breathing, after a couple seconds. All it did was wither and twitch, and then die, until Juvia pulled the arrow out._ "

He said, "Even though it's just a rat, all we know that it's now officially a Stand User, since it's alive, after the arrow shot. Remember Yoko? Humans are not the only creatures on Earth with potential to acquire a Stand's abilities. Asahi hired me to take the job, but I needed backup for rat extermination. So, I figured we team-up, like long ago."

She sighed, "Well… that may be so, but I don't think I like rats…"

He said, "Lately, your progress in power and precision in your Phoenix Sun is weakening."

"I had work!"

"That's not the case! I hired you, and not Steven, to aide this rat issue. But…"

He placed a bag of tin cans down and said, "We may need target practice in, and to oust this bastard, before it can cause any harm."

Farra said, "Huh… So, why the cans?"

 **XXXXX**

 **PING!  
PING!  
PLOINK!  
**Peter fired BBs, using Darkness Devil, as he hit each tin can with precise hit. Farra was amazed, as she was smiling, "Amazing! Your skills are improved, since last time!"

Peter said, "All in the wrist. Also, since the rat is small, lethal punches won't do. The best bet is to crush the rat bastard, where it hurts. And these ball bearings will work. If you can get the rat into the internal organs, you'll kill it. You can't kill a Stand, since it's twenty meters far. Even so, it's useless against Stands."

"Okay…" Farra said, "But rats are skittish. They are easily moving targets."

"Which is exactly why we're going to do a little target practice."

He gave her some ball bearings, as his Phantoms replaced the cans. He said, "Now it's your turn."

Farra smiled, "Oh, you'll see how I do in this target practice, Big Guy. Watch and learn!"

She unleashed Phoenix Sun, her Spirit Caller, and held the BBs in her hand.

 **PLINK!  
PING!  
BAP!  
**She fired at the three cans, hitting the first two precise, but missed the third, hitting the wooden post, below. She groaned, "Awww…"

He said, "Not bad."

"NOT BAD?! I MISSED! How is it _not bad_?"

He explained, "Your aiming and precision is exceptional, but before we hunt this rat, know this: When dealing with live animals, you must focus yourself on your accuracy over speed. If the rat's in your range, and you miss, it'll never get _close_ to you, again. DON'T shoot, until you're sure to hit it. I'm not pressuring you, but remember that!"

She huffed, "Okay, okay! _Santa Maria_ … You're no worse than my husband _or_ the boss."

He said, "At least I'm honest about it."

"Hey… You sure this isn't blackmail, so you can expose me as some living mannequin, moonlighting for AAW?"

"Hell no. This is AAW Business. I said I had no problems with that sort of bizarre job, and that's fine. Now, focus!"

She sighed, "He's not pressuring me? He sure as hell is… He sure knows how to make a girl feel at ease."

 **XXXXX**

They walked by the irrigation canal, as he stated that the rat was hidden in the pipe of the canal. He continued, "From what she told me, Juvia shot the rat, right here. In case you're wondering, it's a brown rat. Brown rats can swim, eat anything, and live anywhere. They stand about twenty to thirty centimeters long. And some can weigh about a kilo, and they can leap high at two meters."

Farra finds some prints on the ground and said, "Huh… Rat tracks."

He said, "Front legs have four toes, while the hind legs have five. The S-marking is dragging along the dirt; that's its tail. There may be more, but this is the rat's doing. The rat is obvious twenty centimeters long, so there may as well be more rats; not sure how many."

Farra looked at the pipe, "And it's possible that it retreated to the pipe."

He viewed a leaf with a small tick on it and said, "A tick on the leaf. That is a sign meaning rats come here often."

He pointed at the draining pipe, "Farra, without a doubt, the nest is deep inside the drainage pipe, over there."

Minutes later, Peter set up the video camera and said, "For now, we'll set up stakeout here, and catch this rat."

Farra pulled out a huge mouse trap with a yellow ball on it. She asked, "Uh…" she sniffed it and gagged, "Dude, did you bail on the cheese? This is awful!"

"That's a tempura crumb." He said, "Cheese is too extravagant for common rats."

Flies started to fly around a thicket of grass, as she looked around the grassy part. She whispered, "Whoa, sure a lot of flies… I bet some dog shit in it-."

She gasped, "B-B-! PETER!"

He went to Farra, as she was holding her gag reflex. He gasped in shocked. They saw a huge cube, made of mulched-up dead rats, fused together.

"RAT CORPSES?!" He cried.

She gagged, "YEAH, NO SHIT! I'm gonna be sick! It's like a huge cube of fat, fused in a jelly-form!"

He poked it with a stick, and blood gushed out. She cried, "EW! Why the hell did you do that for?"

He said, "It's flesh. The flesh of these rats were melted once, and then congealed. And then they died from having their skin and bodies fused. It appears that they were fused from under their skin."

She groaned, "What do you even do to leave behind a corpse like this?"

He said, "No idea. But we can assume that this rat Juvia shot… … …is responsible."

She stated, "Oh, I see… It used its Stand. Then, if I may judge it, it killed these rats, out of territorial purposes. Rats usually work in packs."

He explained, "But still… It's definitely making refuge in that pipe. So, the question is… Where is the pipe leading to, and has it caused anymore havoc?"

She jumped up and followed the irrigation path on the ground, tracing it to a local farm house and cottage. She called, "Big Guy, I found the nesting grounds. Right over there… in that Ma and Pa Kent farmland."

Peter viewed it and growled, "Damn! We might be too late! This farmhouse and cottage has people in it. Regardless, this little bastard may have killed those people… just like that pack of rats."

She gagged, as she vomited offscreen. She moaned, "Ew… This is why I hate rats!"

He viewed the scene, starting with the chicken coop, followed by the garage, with two cars inside. He then viewed the empty house and said, "No signs of life. Nothing in the chicken coop, and the cars are still parked inside. And there doesn't appear to be any activity inside."

He then saw that the front door is open. Farra gasped, "No… Did that rat…?"

"Who knows? It's safe to assume that owners of this house may be killed." He said, as they walked to the cottage, "Let's go. But don't run. We may scare the rat off."

"Right."

They approached the front door, as she whispered, "This is almost like some sort of horror flick, except it involved spiders."

He sighed, "You're telling me. The rat shouldn't be running away, if we get to close to it. It's intelligent enough to know that humans are slow to catch rats. So it's not expecting to be used as target practice; that's why we have to off this little guy with one shot."

They stepped inside, as Farra snuck around. She looked in a drawer, as he called, "Hey, look!"

He saw rat droppings on the floor, as he said, "No grass or dirt… only meat. It's towards that room…"

They followed the trail, but Farra stopped, near the kitchen, as she heard a noise. She went into the dark kitchen, and walked towards the fridge. She thought, "That noise… It's not from the compressor. But I sense something disturbing inside…"

She approached it, but the door suddenly opened. She gasped, "It opened by itself? What the-? What the hell? Okay… I'm pretty sure it's a ghost. I'm A-O-K on this one… But… Please…"

She repeated herself, "Please, no rat… Please, no rat… Please, no rat… Please, no rat… Please, no rat…"

She closed her eyes and made it to the fridge. She opened her eyes, and there she saw it. She saw the rat gnawing in the fridge, as she gasped, "HOLY SHIT! I SAID NO RAT! But lo and behold, there he is! I get it… so that's what opened the fridge. The guy's small, but I bet he used something to open the door. It doesn't make any sense!"

She looked around, and called, "BIG GUY!" but paused and said, "Oh, no, wait… He's already upstairs…"

She gasped, as she locked onto the eyes of a brown rat, gnawing on a piece of flesh.

Farra stammered, as she gulped, "Damn it! And what's worse, we're locked on in the eyes! But what is he gnawing on? Did he open the fridge, by itself? That's impossible, since-. I'd warn Peter, but he's in the other room… To put Chazz's line in, this is _just great_! I'm gonna get Juvia for this!"

The fridge door opened, and it saw a huge cube of two elderly people inside, with their heads sticking out, and moaning in pain. Farra was stunned, as she was gagging in fright, "EW! GROSS! THAT-!"

She vomited into the sink, and moaned, "THAT FUCKING LITTLE RODENT! HOW DARE HE!"

She calmed down and moaned, "I may hate rats, but I know what goes on with this little son of a-. Huh?"

She viewed the old people inside and said, "Good… They're still alive… And Princeton's not with us to fix it. Damn it, why didn't I talk him into taking Princeton, instead of me?"

She gulped and heaved, "AAAAAAUGH, it's eating them! Okay… That little bastard will get his! Where the hell is that fatass of a devil? AAAAAAAAAGH! Screw this! I'll kill this son of a bitch, myself!"

She held up a ball bearing, and said, "So, I have to focus my inner strength and will to attack it. Also, precision over speed. But at living things, I have to be careful not to notice it. Still… I'm scared of that stupid rat to focus, anyway. GAAAH! I know Peter told me not to give into pressure, but damn it, Peter!"

She then thought, as she pondered, "From this angle, the table and chair are in my aiming view. So, if I were a sniper, like Mundy, I'd aim for the head."

She sidestepped to the left, and whispered, "Right… Be careful not to scare it away…"

The rat stopped eating, and Farra gulped, "Shit! I have to be careful… or I'll scare it away… It's better than posing for people in F City, but… I'm going to have to shoot from here. Damn it, why did Juvia have to shoot this rat? Fuck this! It's now or never!"

The rat stood up, and she cried, "HE STOOD! NOW!"

Phoenix Sun fired the BB at the rat.  
 **SPLOOSH!  
** The ball bearing pierced into its stomach area, as Farra called, "BULLSEYE!"

The rat landed on its feet and hissed. She cried, "Damn! It didn't hit any vital points!"

The rat shrieked, and unleashed a small green shuttle with a chrome window. Farra called, "So that's the rat's Stand, huh? Figures! You're gonna attack me, or just act like a trash eater? Just know that the next shot I make will be your death blow!"

The rat scampered off, and she cried, "GET BACK HERE!"

She kicked the table down, and the rat started to run away. She yelled, "YOU GODDAMN DISEASE-RIDDEN FOUR-LEGGED IMP! BIG GUY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I FOUND HIM!"

The Stand appeared and prepared to aim at Farra. It turned into a huge cannon, as Farra was stunned, "What the hell? Is that a-?"

The gun prepared, as she cried, "FUCK! I have to stop this Stand!"

She fired another BB, but she missed. The cannon fired, and Farra held up a frying pan to block the attack. She growled, "Shit… What just happened?"

The rat reappeared, and it screamed out in pain. It collapsed, as Farra sighed, "What a relief… It's finally dead. From the looks of things, this rat died of blood loss, after my shot. That was a close one."

She called to him, as he was heading downstairs, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, BIG GUY? ARE YOU DEAF? I GOT THE DAMNED RAT!"

He walked into the kitchen and said, "Huh. I see…"

He approached the rat, as she complained, "Where the hell were you? I shot it in the stomach, but I intended to hit its forehead. Too bad it bled out… Also, it had a Stand that shoots needles or something. Dunno what that was about."

She added, as he growled, "Oh, and there's an old couple in the fridge, caused by the rat. We'll have the others procure the area, and have Princeton heal them with Ojama Star."

He said, "We have until sundown…"

She asked, "Why sundown?"

He stated, "I was upstairs… And the rat attacked me."

She gasped, as she argued, "DUMBASS! I KILLED THE RAT! How can it atta-?! Unless…"

He nodded, "There was another one." And then he held his hand up, "Almost got me…"

He had a light bloody scar on his right arm. She gasped, "AH! It got you!"

He explained, "I had Darkness Devil examine the shot it fired. This is some sort of Stand Poison, which courses through you, and melting even Stands. Only downside is that Spirit Callers are lightly affected by it… but hurts like hell. May look like a needle, but it is more of a small poison. Getting hit by five or six of these will turn a human into a pile of mush."

She thought, as she was shocked, "Oh, thank god it almost got me… We have different personalities, but I'm glad it worked out…"

He added, "The second rat already departed outside, after hitting me with the needle. Somehow, it must've knew of the first rat's death, and scampered off."

She growled, "Damn it… Why did it have to be rats?! _RATS_ as in _S, plural,_ double! I wanna go home!"

* * *

Minutes later, Peter called the Speedwagon Foundation and said, "Hello, Speedwagon Foundation Research Department? Agent Peter Giese, AAW-New York A-Squad. I want to know more about the rat that Juvia Lockser shot with the bow and arrow."

A man on the phone replied, "Yes. Miss Lockser was withholding the fact that she shot two rats, instead of one."

"Lemme confirm… It was two, right? Not a third rat, or four?"

"No, sir, we're sure it's two."

He hung up and growled, "Damn that Juvia Lockser… What a fool."

She nodded, "When this is over, I wanna deal with this bitch, myself!"

He said, "Calm down. So, it seems that the rat deserves to die now… Now that we may know what it does, we're going to have to change our offensive plan."

They walked down the field, as Farra said, "Okay, I know we have until sunset, but this is ridiculous! I'm sick of fighting rats, and I'm sick of this mission!"

He said, "Ernest Thompson Seton said this, when he wrote _Seton Animal Chronicles_ … " _There is no animal on this planet that cannot be tracked…_ " Rats tend to only take familiar paths. In short, the rat, we can assume, is heading back to its exit – the immigration pipe."

Farra asked, "And what then? We would capture it and let it starve?"

He stated, "They die from hunger in just ten hours, if not constantly eating. They just scamper off, looking for anything."

He moved a portion of crops, a small crop of celery with bite marks on it, and said, "Seems that it's heading to the nest, and not able to leave anything unnoticeable."

Farra cheered, "ALRIGHT! We got that rat cornered, like a-, well, you know!"

They returned to the irrigation pipe, and Farra examined the trap. She groaned, "Damn it all… This rat didn't even touch the tempura ball."

Peter held the camera and replayed the video, "Don't worry. We got it on tape."

They saw a video of a rat sniffing the mouse trap with the tempura crumb. Peter stated, "So, the rat is different than the other. Look at its ear. Its ear is bitten off by a tick. We'll call _this_ rat, _Ratatouille_. _Bug Eaten's_ been taken."

He explained, "The reason he didn't get our bait, it's because it's too cautious. We can safely say that Ratatouille won't let us get within twenty meters from him."

He stopped the video and held up four rifle shells. He smiled, "This calls for the heavy artillery! Worst case scenario, we are resorting to these to finish the job."

She asked, "Rifle rounds? Why not use ball bearings?"

He said, "We're being serious now. This second rat, Ratatouille, must be dead. So, we're using these. Because of air resistance, the BBs fly off course, when they're shot over twenty meters. And since these are aerodynamic, they'll be about 70 meters straight on."

Farra gasped, "WHAT? So, now we're using live rounds for this? NUH-UH! I quit! I'm not doing this, in this range!"

He sighed, "Of course, you're not… I'm doing it, myself."

He walked off, as she asked, "Eh? Why did-?"

She called, "GET BACK HERE, FATASS!"

She stated, "You know, I don't like it when you phrase it like that! I'm not that good, but I'm still a high-ranking officer in this team! And since when are you team leader, when Steven Cooke is the main leader, and Asahi Sakurai is our C.O., for this team, all because of her asshole boyfriend? Use your head!"

She explained, "Look, what I did wasn't on the mark, but I did kill him! I was planning to shoot its skull, but it wasn't a perfect shot!"

He said, giving her two shells, "Good point. Here."

She asked, "Uh… Wait, why are you-?"

He explained, "Because A: it's to shut your whiny mouth; and B: it's to see how Phoenix Sun fares in range."

Farra was stressed, as she grumbled, " _Santa Maria…_ Me and my big mouth…"

 **XXXXX**

The sun was nearly setting, as Peter and Farra were prepared to face off against Ratatouille, the second rat Stand User. They followed its trail, along the path, as they were looking for the second rat. The trail ended at the puddle, as Farra said, "And this is where it ends. Since it's a brown rat, it swims."

They walked across the huge puddle, as he said, while they were walking, "Careful, Farra. These puddles have leeches in there."

Farra gasped, as she whined, seeing leeches in the water, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Minutes later, they were near a grassy area, near the path. They stopped, as Peter said, "Something's not right… The trail ends here."

Farra gasped, "You're right. I bet this little bastard digs underground, too, huh?"

"No, you're thinking of moles."

"It doesn't matter. This rat can do anything."

"No. It's backtracking. I had no idea rats do that."

"Backtracking?!"

Backtracking is a way for a wild animal of reversing itself, by stepping into its own tracks. This confuses predators, long enough for them to hide. In Japan, this is usefully observed by brown bears, weasels, and rabbits. However, it is unheard of from rats and other rodents.

They stood back-to-back, as they realized that the rat had already backtracked and leaped off, to stop the trail. Farra cried, "So, if I'm understanding this right… this rat pulled a fast one, and leapt off somewhere!"

"He did. Keep an eye open! Ratatouille is purely dangerous! We are the hunters, and that rat is the hunted… but in this terrain, _we're_ the hunted!"

Ratatouille's Stand aimed in camouflage, as Farra duck down into the rock. Peter responded, "No sudden movements! This attack from Ratatouille's Stand… It's slow enough to the point of the element of surprise. Pay close attention, so we can figure where it is, and we'll snipe _him_ , instead."

Farra said, "Easy for you to say."

She saw a wooden piece in a tuft of grass and examined it. But…  
 **SNAP!  
** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Farra's fingers were caught in a mouse trap. She cried, as she was in pain, "DAMN BASTARD!"

She freed herself, but it was too late. Ratatouille fired, and the poison needle struck into her neck, right at the carotid artery. Farra gasped, "AGH! I'M HIT!"

Peter roared, "SHIT!"

He glowed in a dark aura, " ** _NANTO! THE WORLD!_** "

He froze time, and flicked the poison dart off of her neck. Time restarted, and Farra growled, "Ow… Pesky little pest!"

He sighed, "Gimme a break…"

She cried, "NO! It just hit my neck! I'm going to die!"

He said, "No. I removed it, before the poison spreads… though I flicked off a chunk of your skin. Kill me later, _after_ we kill this rat."

He pointed at the hill and said, "Halfway up there, near those three rocks – Ratatouille."

Farra whined, "GREAT! But warn me next time! Am I the only loser around here?"

 **XXXXX**

Time was running out, as the sun was almost near the end, about to fall. With no other options, Peter and Farra ducked by some grass and waited for Ratatouille to strike.

"Sixty meters away." Peter viewed with binoculars, "It knows that if it shoots too much, we'll be able to pinpoint its location and attack. Farra, we're giving this Ratatouille a piece of the pie, once we exterminate it. I'll be on watch, and you carry all four rounds, or Ratatouille will kill us both."

He explained, "At this distance, it'll go upwards, like a slider. So, aim one centimeter below the target."

He walked off, as she asked, "Wait! Where are you going?"

He called, "I'm going to get a closer look of those needles. Once it's distracted, shoot it. You'll know where it is."

"ME?!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Farra!"

He walked off, "Even if one of us gets shot by two needles, Ojama Star can fix it. The reason I didn't choose Princeton to join me was because he can't heal himself! So, _you're_ getting the killshot!"

She grumbled, "This sucks…"

Ratatouille was aiming, as he called, "You got this, Farra! I'm going to go play Devil's Advocate. Make it count!"

She called out, "W-w-w-wait! Can't you give me time to prepare, first?"

He split into four Phantoms and said, "Ratatouille! Come get me! **_Yoru Sen Akuma!_** "

Farra prepared, as Ratatouille fired. The second Phantom called, "Master! INCOMING!"

Peter called, "DODGE LEFT!"

He dodged out of the way, nearly hitting him. He called to Farra, "Do you see it?"

She called, "NO! It moved, after it fired!"

He said, "I'll check the side of the hill, then. Make sure you fire, once you see it, the moment you see it…"

She gasped, "The moment I-? Oh, damn it!"

She sobbed, as she looked around, "Fucking rats!"

She spotted Ratatouille, and gasped, "THERE HE IS!"

It fired, as Peter stopped. It nicked his right arm and leg. He gasped, "Rat bastard! He fired at the rocks? It knew I was going to dodge! It ricocheted at me!"

The poison absorbed into his arm and leg, as he dropped down. He groaned, "UGH!"

Farra gasped, "PETER!"

He called out, "FOCUS, FARRA! You have to kill that little shit-heel! The moment he fires next, blow his ass away straight to hell!"

She snarled, "Damn… The needles bounced off that rock, and ricocheted into the back of him. Clever bastard…"

She aimed, "But not bad enough… I only have four rounds… It dodges, every time it fires."

Peter avoided the shots, but pierces into his left side, this time. Farra seethed, "If I don't do something, Big Guy's good as dead. But I have to…"

She found Ratatouille and cried, "THERE! There it is! He's in the same spot, the last time he fired!"

She summoned Phoenix Sun to aim the round. She then said, "Right. I only have four shots… but let me say _this,_ Ratatouille…"

Phoenix Sun fired, but misses Ratatouille, near the left of it. Ratatouille turned its cannon and prepared to fire at Farra. But she smirked evilly and said, "Ah, good… I won't let you harm him, any longer… because I'm ready… I'm ready for Death's Door to come my way…"

She held her binoculars and aimed like a telescope. She responded, "…because you're fucking dead, you piece of shit-dropping shit-eater."

She summoned Phoenix Sun, "Now, before I fire the second round, your death blow, know this… I meant to miss, just to make sure you're noticed. You're wide open in my crosshairs, you ugly rat."

The rat gasped, as she fired, calling out, "EAT _THIS_ , YOU FUCKING RAT!"

The shell fired, and the rat's head was blown off its body, falling dead.

She hissed, "Boom. Headshot."

She called to Peter, "Yo, Big Guy! You see that?" And then she smiled, "Who says you can give me four rounds? You should know that this method works."

She winked, "I'm Farra James Stevens, the perfect woman that deflects under pressure!"

He sighed, "That's done it… Those rats that Juvia Lockser created… considering the destruction of nature that humanity brought on, I'm not sure how to respond…"

She went to him and said, "Now then… Let's get you back to Princeton, and heal those wounds, Big Guy. We can finally relax a little… knowing those rat bastards are gone."

He sighed, "I'll admit it… She may be a bit offhanded and angry, but she's still reliable."

The sun finally sets, as Farra carried an injured Peter away, heading home, after finishing off their important mission: _Rat Extermination_.

* * *

The next day, at Farra's shop, a pale mannequin with blue hair was in place, posing in a small blue bikini, with her face smiling, and her eyes clear and plastic. Peter was in disbelief, as Farra smirked, "Oh, a little punishment worthy of our _Little Miss Rat Maker_. Remember yesterday, when you were healing by Princeton?"

He groaned, "Man… You didn't have to go that far, dude."

She smirked, "Well, you can thank Cassandra and Luther…"

She held up a small pendant with a blueberry brooch inside the small transparent bauble. She grinned, "After our _rat fiasco_ , I had to inform The Speedwagon Foundation to let her go. And after she was freed, I gave her my old brooch, created by Parker Andrews, the _Model Temperance._ Tsukasa was nice enough to have this fixed up, and I did what I had to do. And the rest played out."

She smirked, as she viewed the mannequin of _Juvia Lockser_. She then added, "And _THAT_ was for the rats, Juvia. _This_ is an even bigger punishment for you."

He grumbled, as he walked off, "Gimme a break… It turns you on, knowing you cannot resist blue. I'm out of here."

He returned to the hotel, as Farra admired the new mannequin in her workplace. She smiled, "Miss Aiko may like it… only… What am I supposed to do with this?"

She then thought, and then looked at the brooch in the pendant. She sighed, "Oh, well… Better than being confronted by rats."

* * *

 ** _Ba-dum-tss!_**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, what happened, while Peter & Farra were away? Well, Tsukasa and the Daitenzin were on an important mission, on the hunt for a certain vile person. But who?  
All we can tell you is that it's from The Gang's long past, but you'll find out, in the next chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	148. Episode 47 Chapter 2

In a huge thick forest in F City, two ninjas were fighting, running in stealth, in the shadows. One was wearing red, and another was in black. They were sprinting around, looking to land their target. They appeared from the shadows. The two ninjas were chrome, busty, and with metallic joints and revealing ninja outfits. They were Akari and Enju's Stands, Double Jeopardy and Grease Lightning.

Double Jeopardy called, "Take this!"

Grease Lightning avoided the shuriken attack, and it prepared a lightning shot. Double Jeopardy avoided the bolt, and divided into three afterimage clones. They attacked the other Stand, but Enju called, "Nice try! Lightning Attack!"

She fired lightning at the clones, but Akari's Stand dove in and cornered Enju. Akari giggled, "Hah! Gotcha! I win!"

Enju growled, "Ugh… Fine, you get it. You were pretty good."

"Thanks."

Akari and Enju were practicing ninjutsu, away from disturbing eyes. Since Akari won, it means that she has something important to tell the others. Enju sighed, "Seriously? Why couldn't you ask Princeton to help us?"

Akari said, "Well, we did owe him the favor, and he has a fan base of allies, including those guys…"

Enju growled, as she held her nose, "I kinda wished that Princeton fixed me, after this behemoth cheap shot me, in the face! That guy broke my nose!"

Akari smiled, "Oh, no biggie, Enju. We find Princeton, and he'll heal us. But for now, work comes first…"

She slowly felt upset, "But are you sure about this? He's not what he is…"

Enju stated, " _Something_ was bound to happen, and I swear that he'll get his, for his naughty actions! And it's also _someday_! Never forget that!"

She stated, "So, who's to ask for this job?"

Akari thought, "Hmm… Not _any_ of those guys, since Stevens defeated me, and those two men are violent… That just leaves…"

 **XXXXX**

Tsukasa gasped, "Me? Huh… What is this about?"

Akari explained, "Enju and I were worried about a guy we know, and he's usually that creepy. See, we were coming to F City, for a small summer vacation, just the two of us, and we wanted to go home, soon, with the rest of our friends. Princeton and The Gang owes us for recently, after you sent that evil Juvia to justice. And since we cannot risk the heavy hitters, we'd come to you. Enju told me about your THX Stand."

Tsukasa replied, "Okay… Well, I _am_ a member of the _Daitenzin_ , so I'm game. Who's the man I'm looking for?"

Akari said, "He's usually over far, at the rich part of town… He goes by the name… _Kazuki_."

* * *

 ** _Episode 47 – Chapter 2: Meet the Two Brothers!  
The Doujinshi Artist's House!_**

* * *

Tsukasa agreed to Akari and Enju's request to find this Kazuki boy, and to deliver him swift justice. She decided to go with back-up. So, she recruited Iwata, Watanabe, and Sumiyoshi.

Tsukasa said, "Well, before we begin the briefing, we should know that this Kazuki guy is located in this area of F City."

She pointed at the map, showing the Kazuki's last known whereabouts. She even explained, "However, we're not sure what he is able of. When _That Man 19_ gave us a job like this, we were shocked about Haruko Haruhara, who is also a Stand User. Boys, I advise, before we venture, is to wear the goggles that Agent Sakurai brought, just in case."

Iwata asked, "Okay, but… Can we NOT bring Misaki-chan with?"

Tsukasa said, "She's extremely busy with another job; even the Ropponmatsus could say no."

Sumiyoshi said, _That figures. We're with you?_

Tsukasa stated, "So, since we cannot hire The Gang, since Miss Nevins is taking care of the baby she and Princeton found, this is _our_ beat."

Iwata looked at the map and said, "Huh… Kazuki… Kazuki… Say, wasn't that the same name as Kazuki _Sendo_?"

Tsukasa asked, "WHAT? The author of the famous doujinshi, _The Two Brothers?!_ Agent Sakurai's a fan of his work, and so am I!"

Watanabe asked, "Seriously?"

Sumiyoshi said, _Nerd._

Watanabe said, "This guy is an acclaimed manga artist, at his 30s, single, and is awesome at drawing!"

Tsukasa said, "Wow… I never knew this guy is real…"

Iwata smirked, "Oh, do you want to know more? He's living here in F City!"

Tsukasa shrieked, "WHAT?! KAZUKI SENDO'S HERE IN F CITY?!"

She pondered and said, "Hmm… Kazuki Sendo… Come to think of it, Akari never mentioned his last name-."

Iwata said, "Forget those huge tit ninjas, for just a moment! A lot of people are named Kazuki… and he's not that Kazuki we're looking for!"

He asked, "Wait… Is he?"

Watanabe stated, "Well, what say we visit Sendo's house, and have a talk with him."

 _Sounds fair._

Tsukasa nodded, "Okay. But… If we're here, we're only observing, and not asking questions. I believe the reliability of my mission, as since we're the only four going. But, if anything strange about him, stay on guard."

 _We know. Goggles._

She stated, "This concludes the briefing. Now, let's roll."

* * *

And this is where we step in. That same day, while Peter & Farra were hunting for rats, Tsukasa and the boys headed to the rich part of town, full of small houses and cottages.

Iwata said, "Just so you know, this isn't a sort of meet-n-greet. This guy's name is Kazuki… and that's what the ninja babes wanted."

Sumiyoshi responded, _How can they? They're fickle against perverts._

Tsukasa looked up and said, "It's weird… What is he doing, all the way here from Okinawa, right in F City?"

Iwata said, "You go first."

Tsukasa asked, "What? ME?!"

Watanabe said, "You have seniority over us, since you knew Matsuya. Also, you're the newest member, so…"

Tsukasa groaned, "Aw… Why me? That's not fair at all!"

They found the cottage, as she said, "Right here… Okay, stay back…"

 _Dead girl walking._

She stepped up the stairs to the porch, and attempted to ring the doorbell. The door suddenly opened and an arm latched out onto her arm. She shrieked, as Kazuki appeared, in black hair, wearing a gray shirt and jeans. Iwata cried, "OH MY GOD! It's him! Kazuki Sendo, that is the famed author of the legendary _Two Brothers_ manga series!"

Iwata gulped, and stood in attention, "I mean, Mr. Sendo…"

Watanabe huffed, "Suck up."

Kazuki replied, "And who pray tell are you? Why are you here? Some kind of prank?"

Iwata shrieked, "That's not it at all!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "We're just fans of yours, senpai!"

Kazuki growled, "I see… What brings you here? Was my address leaked?"

Tsukasa said, "NO! You got it all wrong! We are from F City's Department of City Security, and we wanted to ask a few questions… But I just heard of you here…"

Kazuki asked, "So you're fans, eh? Well, that makes our wavelengths equal… Please, you two, come on in."

He went in, as Iwata shivered, "No way… FOR REAL? We get to see Sendo's home, up-close?"

Tsukasa nodded, "Yeah… This is amazing!"

Watanabe called, "You losers go on ahead! We'll wait for you to come out, when you're done questioning him."

 _You guys are fanboys._

Iwata moaned, "Oh, come on!"

Kazuki said, "I don't mind the crowded home, but you're more than welcome to visit me. As for you two, seeing you are my fans, I believe that you should get my autograph. Oh, I forgot… How about I show you the studio tour?"

They both cheered, "FOR REAL?! YOU'D DO THAT?"

Watanabe groaned, "These guys are hopeless…"

 _Whatever happened to the mission?_

Watanabe walked off, "Well, Tsukasa will call us back, once it's over with… To be honest, we thought it'd be a wild goose chase…"

He then thought, "But still… Something about this Sendo bastard really grinds me."

Kazuki said to them, "Come right in. You're more than welcome to see the magic happen for _The Two Brothers_. My recent manuscript is finished, so I have time to show you the grand touring."

He shut the door, as Watanabe and Sumiyoshi returned to their base.

 **XXXXX**

Kazuki showed them his room, with a huge desk, bookshelf, and computers. This was his new desk to create mangas and such. Tsukasa asked, "So, I'm curious, Mr. Sendo, how long have you been working here in F City?"

Kazuki replied, "Well, not to brag, but I wanted a peaceful workshop, away from weirdoes. I've been traveling the Japan area, and have been in F City for three months now. When I was a child, I was a talented artist, creating portraits and landscapes. My ex-girlfriend, Mizuki Takase, admired my work. Okinawa and Odaiba are my homes away from home; Tokyo has perks, but it's too chaotic. It's far too intense to have a complex and serene view of the land, since F City has that, only quieter and dense… and with today's copy machines and printers, so advanced these days, printing has never been easier. I could create a brand-new manuscript in four hours. No need to go to the city for printing… unless you care for status and all that drivel."

Tsukasa asked, "What about your assistants and staff? Do they work, too?"

Kazuki said, as he looked to the blinds, "No. I work alone. Technically, a friend of mine, who talked into creating fan comics, talked me into it. And he never leaves me alone. He caused friction between my ex and myself."

Tsukasa gasped, "NO WAY! You draw about a whole manga in a week, by yourself?!"

"Four days, actually." He continued, " _Five_ , if in color. On off days, I amuse myself in travel and part-time jobs. I needed more supplies and ink, after all. I'm not much to go ahead of myself, but I can sometimes be social as I can… until that dreadful day…"

Iwata asked Tsukasa, "He said his ex… You don't mean…"

Tsukasa thought, "This guy knows Agent Takase of AAW… It's no joke. He said Mizuki Takase…"

A spider crawled up, as she gasped, "AAAAAAGH!"

Iwata cried, "HOLY CRAP! A SPIDER!"

Kazuki held the spider, as he said, "Hold still." He picked it up and said, "Good. There you are, you deadly arachnoid…"

He held up a book and studied the spider, "I see… Another Tokyo Spider waddles in my home…"

He explained, as he held the spider by the end, "Tell me, do you know what the secret to my manga work is?"

They shook no, as he replied, "ORIGINALITY! And best of all, REALITY! Reality is the driving force that makes the comic book and its cast of characters alive! People assume that manga is born of imagination… which is true. I follow my originality and broad horizons of creativity. However, I evaded from the fantasy world… A TRUE Manga can be created by being experienced, seen, and held by human beings. Since I ditched my partner, Taishi, I have gone solo, and I have never been ever famous."

He put the spider in a small jar and said, "I'll have you know that I have full creativity, since I'm now in my mid-30s. The thing is, I have been doing this, for nearly twenty years. Art school, droll… I have better things to do than just study to be an artist… After an experience of being in Comic Party, the world's biggest ComiCon, my talents and experience have increased, in high levels."

He put the jar away and said, "Take this spider, for instance… one that would be killed in disgust. You'd have to examine their legs and eyes, and depending on its gender, a manga artist must go into detail of drawing a spider, right down the thorax."

He stabbed a spider with his pen, right into the huge thorax, as Tsukasa and Iwata gasp in horror. He added, "Did you know that the silk in each spider hardens, if exposed to air? And an arrangement of its internal organs may kill it. So, how does a spider squirm, especially since it's sliced open? To depict reality, one must know such things."

Tsukasa shrieked, "HOW BARBARIC!"

Kazuki hollered, " **SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU GIVE KAZUKI SENDO EXPERT OPINIONS, FROM AN AMATEUR LIKE YOU?!** "

Tsukasa sobbed, "No, I wasn't voicing my opinions, at all! I'm sorry…"

Kazuki said, "Now, it's time for a taste."

He licked the dead spider, as Tsukasa gagged, "HOLY SHIT! It's true what they say – Manga artists are deranged and weird!"

They shivered in fright, as Iwata vomited. Kazuki smiled, "Ah, beautiful! An excellent expression of agony! I must draw it!"

Kazuki held up a sketchbook, as Iwata vomited again. Kazuki growled, "Okay… Now you're doing it again… on purpose."

Iwata moaned, "No… It's just that my gag reflex has lots of disgust inside me… being I was in destitute, long before…"

Kazuki put his sketchpad away and said, "Well, that's just fine. We'll forget about the sketch. It won't be of any use."

He left and said, "You wanted autographs… I'll see if there's a pen in the kitchen."

As he left, Iwata was moaning, "Man… This guy is mega creepy…"

Tsukasa whispered, "I know… But this guy is our target, a person that Akari Hanao wants…"

Iwata said, "But still, he has the skills and abilities to make his Two Brothers mangas truly amazing… He's a mastermind and a genius!"

Tsukasa shivered, "But… Iwata… I know we just got here and all, but we should return to the others, and go… Once we, uh, get the autographs, we-."

Iwata called, "Are you nuts? Leave?! I don't EVER want to leave! Why are you being a downer for?"

She said, "I can't say, but I'm starting to feel nervous here… I just have a bad feeling about this! There, I said it! I don't know what's going on, but my gut is known to be wrong, on many occasions! Right now, there's something really dangerous about Mr. Sendo…"

Iwata asked, "Dangerous? You mean like he's one of those Stand Users? I believe you, since I know what they are… but there's no way that Kazuki Sendo, the man behind _Two Brothers_ , is responsible… nor that he has a Stand. Sendo's one of those hippie-artist types that goes by his style, _avant garde_."

Tsukasa moaned, "I don't know what you're saying, but I was saying that he seems creepy! I never said he's a Stand User. I don't think he is one. I have a bad feeling, is all."

Iwata smiled, "Okay, listen, once Mr. Sendo returns, we'll leave and take the autographs. But not because of what _you_ said, we _should_ leave. I'm getting long past déjà vu, coming from inside his art room…"

He pointed at a manuscript and called, "BUT ONE CATCH! This thing caught my eye!"

"But that's Mr. Sendo's preview of the next manga he's doing!"

She gasped, as she cheered, "AAAH! You mean to say that he's finished a new issue?"

Iwata cheered, "You bet your ass it is! He mentioned something about finishing up his latest issue, a while back! And we're in a gold mine!"

"I can't believe what I am seeing – a freshly-drawn manuscript from Kazuki Sendo! Kona-chan is not going to believe me for this! Hang on! Does this mean that no one's yet to see it?"

"We'll go, right after we take a peek. One page will do."

"But, Iwata… We have to get Mr. Sendo's permission, first."

"You have no idea what you're saying. This guy's a legend in doujinshi, and I say that it's worth _Page One_. All of these pre-printed manuscripts are highly confidential, in every sense of the word! There's no way a couple of outsiders would peek at the story, before the editor even has a chance to take notes! We'll take one peek, and put it right back."

He grabbed the manuscript, as he opened the envelope. Kazuki was peering from behind the door, as Tsukasa cried, "THIS is a horrible idea, Iwata!"

Iwata barked, "Lighten up! We're not hurting anybody by reading it…"

Kazuki smirked, as Iwata opened the manuscript. They were in complete awe, but suddenly, a flash of light exploded in the entire room. Iwata shrieked, "WOW! This is amazing! I KNOW THIS GUY'S A MANGA ARTIST, BUT THIS IS THE BEST COMIC I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Tsukasa shouted, "QUICK! TURN THE PAGE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT!"

Kazuki appeared and called out, "Well, what do you know?" They gasped, as he said, "I see that you decided to peek into my comic, did you? I knew you would read it, so I have something to say, on your behalf… You two are compatible to the manuscript… and the first two of its kind."

Iwata gasped, "What? What are you-?"

Tsukasa asked, "Compatible? I…"

She was feeling woozy, as Kazuki said, "You will _now_ experience the power of the **_Heaven's Gate!_** The doorway to your souls is now open."

Tsukasa's hand wriggled, as she cried, "WHAT IS GOING ON? My hand is acting funny?"

Her fingers opened up, showing papers and newsprints. She saw writing inside her, and suddenly, her hands and face opened, revealing pages from inside her head.

He added, "Many things are recorded from inside your body, over the course of one's life. Every single record, from the moment you were born… To peruse your records, I've turned you into a human-sized book… Magnificent books that chronicle your life story!"

Iwata shivered, as he sobbed, "No… This can't be…" He dashed off and shrieked, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Kazuki said, "You can't see it, but then again, _you_ read my manuscript, too, if I recall."

Iwata's hands and face unraveled, as he was turned into a book, too. He tripped down, as Kazuki said, "My ability won't physically harm you. So, there's no need to worry."

Tsukasa sobbed, "What do you even want from us?"

Kazuki said, "In manga, the creator's sense of reality is critical. I am going to read all of your life story, from thus far, and these pages will be useful for amazing ideas. Ladies first, Tsukasa… More than an interview, every page is 100% accurate, and you will tell me everything, as if I am experiencing it, myself!"

He read out, "Let's see… _Tsukasa Hiiragi… born July 7th… blood type: B… Your mother's name is Miki, and you have three sisters. A family of six, and you are a fraternal twin… her name is Kagami._ Yes, I see. In grade school, you have had an ordinary life… You're sweet, naïve, innocent, and is a full-blooded airhead. You are also very plain, since you possess no feminine curves, but you're also left-handed. Not to mention that you somewhat resemble Akari of _ToHeart_."

He gasped, as he cried, "WHAT? So then, you're hiding a secret ability! THX, HUH?"

Tsukasa sobbed, as Kazuki read, "Huh… Stands, huh? So, that explains it. And it seems that there are _others_ with fantastical abilities!"

He called to Iwata, "I suppose _you_ have one, too?"

Iwata pleaded, "N-n-n-n-no! I thought it was all just a deranged game of pretend! I never knew they existed!"

Kazuki peered and cried, "Stands and Spirit Callers, huh? Astounding! This is brand-new to me, like in one of those popular mangas that was adapted into an anime, _five times now!_ And they just released and finished _Golden Wind!_ But here, everything about here, since April of 2019 is astounding!  
Chazz Princeton… Akari Hanao… Enju Saion-Ji… Kotonoha Katsura… Haruko Haruhara…"

He flipped each page, and stammered, "This is delicious! I know every name in each of the pages! In these pages, Tsukasa Hiiragi, you gave me the knowledge of each Stand User that you have experienced! I just uncovered the motherlode of manga material!  
Ojama Star… The Hook… Grease Lightning… Double Jeopardy… and so on, and so on, and so on!"

He gasped, as he saw Asahi's page. He thought, "WHAT? She knew Asahi Sakurai? And… She has a Stand, too? _Idol Diamond_ … Wait…"

He then figured it out, "She didn't come alone? And her friends, they have-? THE GANG?! HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET HERE IN F CITY?!"

Tsukasa brushed him away and shouted, "What are you going to do to me, anyway?"

He said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use your memories, as part of my next doujinshi!"

Tsukasa roared, as her Stand emerged, "THX!"

THX appeared, and prepared to fight. Tsukasa called, "I'm giving you one chance to surrender! If you persist-!"

Kazuki chuckled, "What? You're going to attack me? Don't be foolish… I already know that you're a cop. Even the dimwitted can be that talented."

Tsukasa roared, "I'M NOT KIDDING! If you don't release me from your Stand, I won't hold back! This is your last chance!"

Kazuki asked, "You're going to use THX Act Two's sound attack to strike me? Don't be coy. But before you strike, know this… There's a section of it, dedicated to it on Page 11. You're far more timid than your partners, and you often become a coward… but over time, your courage grew vaguely. Remarkable! I like you, already! And as for my readers, they'll like you, as well."

She hollered, "I WARNED YOU! NOW, PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"You really don't know when to shut up… Fine… Just try it. I'm wide open. **TRY IT, IF YOU DARE!** "

"You'll be sorry! THX ACT TWO! ATTACK!"

THX swung its tail, and threw a sound "CRASH!" onto Kazuki. But it missed, as Kazuki was standing.

She cried, "I don't get it! How'd my attack miss?"

Iwata cried, "Wait, what happened? I didn't see it! Why did I forget my goggles?"

Tsukasa yelled, as THX fired again, "I WON'T MISS, THIS TIME!"

She missed again, this time, it aimed wide left, and passed Kazuki. He said to her, "Unfortunately for you, Tsukasa… I took the liberty of landing a little Safety Lock inside of you. All Manga Artists with such power (namely the famed green, Rohan Kishibe) to stop people from attacking. You're more than welcome to try again and attack me. Too bad that you won't have the chance."

He shoved her down, and added, "Take a look. It's right on Page 11. I added that little memento, just in case you used your Stand."

He showed her the page, and it said " _I will not attack Kazuki Sendo_ ". Tsukasa was frightened, as she was shocked. He bellowed, "Do you see it now? This is the awesome power of **_Heaven's Gate!_** Through it, I can read people's experiences, or even create brand-new memories! It doesn't matter what sort of tricks you have up your sleeve. As long as I have the power, you won't do me no harm."

Tsukasa shrieked, "SHIT! What do I do now?"

Kazuki started sketching, as he finished a portrait of Tsukasa and THX. He smiled, "Chin up, Tsukasa. This is all the tampering that I need to do. If I used you, any longer, your life will lose all authenticity, and you will no longer be any benefit to my work…"

He turned to Iwata and said, "Now, it's your turn."

Iwata pleaded, "You're a genius is every sense of the word! I mean, go ahead and use me, if you must, just spare me!"

Kazuki peered into his pages, and said, "Hmm… It says here that you are a member of a Daitenzin, like Tsukasa… but also, you also have a sense of comfort, being that you were once destitute… You are a closet pervert, and you ogle at Misaki Matsuya and a Ropponmatsu 1… You also strive to be noticeable and want a role in this fanfiction, and yet you act as you are a background character, rather than a supporting cast member…"

He stood up and hissed, "You're a disgusting troll. Including someone like you in my manga would drive readers away! You're more of a cameo, or a background character… You're useless."

Iwata gasped, and then bawled, "I'm useless… Why does this always happen to me? Who wrote this crack fanfic, anyways?!"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Me._

Kazuki placed the sketchbook down, as Tsukasa crawled to him. "Why? Why are you doing this? You don't need any of my experiences to help! You're a famous doujinshi artist, by yourself! Every reader knows that! You started when you were in high school, and you're a fan favorite in the manga world, real or fictional! So why do you need my memories, if you're already famous now?"

Kazuki seethed, as he suddenly remembered Mizuki, his ex… He then remembered the many words to him, insulting his lifestyle, while trying to get away from the doujinshi lifestyle. He turned around and shouted, " **HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE? DO YOU THINK I, KAZUKI SENDO, DRAW MANGA FOR MONEY AND ADMIRATION?!** "

He growled, "You think that this is my new lifestyle, all for fame? GUESS AGAIN! This _was_ the plan, until Mizuki Takase left me, and I was changed, thanks to _your_ allies, The Gang! And yes, I know exactly who they were, from you! As for what my people wanted to read, it's only for the people to enjoy my work! I know it's a simple reason, but when I started, I dreamed of selling 100 copies! But I'm nowhere _near_ selling out, in due time! People enjoy my work and find honesty, so I had to do realistic research, every day! It was inspiration from the green, Rohan Kishibe, a manga artist that created " _Pink Dark Boy_ ", a doujinshi legend in a short time, from 1999! And to be honest, after breaking away from the chains of social life and slavery, I was able to finish my own manuscripts in no time! I was blessed that I was able to finish my life's work, continuing my dream of people viewing my work. But overtime, my euphoria of creativity fleeted… I've had bad memories of what I accomplished, until _she_ came along… Mizuki Takase, she ruined me… after she saved me from my dark self, finally understanding the truth about manga… She finally understood me… that is… until those bastards came and took her away, after she broke up with me… They even took Asahi Sakurai away from me, recently. I was in a downward spiral, with nothing left to create… until one day, about precisely three months ago, I visited F City, to get away from the bad memories of Comic Party… only to realize that I would be in victim of being shot in the chest by a wayward arrow, and I had gained Heaven's Gate."

Tsukasa whispered, "Sekai Saion-Ji?!"

He said, "Yes, that was her. I saw her name written on your pages."

He went to Tsukasa and hollered, "BUT YOU DON'T WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FIND PERFECT INSPIRATION TO HAVE THE ULTIMATE MASTERPIECE! BUT I FOUND IT AT LAST!"

He grabbed one of Tsukasa's pages, as she was screaming for her life. He then ripped the page off and laughed evilly, "TSUKASA! I'M TAKNG ONE OF YOUR REALITIES, AND USE IT AS MUSE FOR MY NEW STORIES! AND IF THE GANG DARES TO STOP ME, THEY'LL FALL THE SAME FATE! **THIS IS MY ULTIMATE REVENGE, AT LAST!** "

He cackled, as Tsukasa was screaming in pain.

* * *

Afterwards, Tsukasa and Iwata left, unharmed and in bliss. Iwata said, as he was amazed, "See, Tsukasa? He wasn't that bad."

Tsukasa held his autograph and said, "I know. Not only he was kind enough to give us autographs, he gave us tea and cookies. I so want to visit him again, someday…"

Iwata said, "Oh, yeah. But let's go back to base, and tell the others about this."

She asked, "Oh… Also, we should ask Akari Hanao about this guy…"

He walked off, "You do that. I'm headed home. Later!"

She said, "I'm just surprised that he's such a nice guy."

She walked home, as well, as Kazuki watched, from behind the blinds. "You'll never speak of what happened today… Right, Tsukasa?"

It appears that Kazuki changed their memories, making sure no one knew of Kazuki Sendo, who is now a Stand User, caused by Sekai Saion-Ji. His artistic muse: stolen… his artistic motive: _revenge_ …

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	149. Episode 47 Chapter 3

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Tsukasa shrieked, as she was in the bathroom, looking at the scale. She gasped that she lost twenty pounds.

"How did I lose twenty pounds? Did Pedro tampered with the scale?"

She placed a 5-pound dumbbell on the scale, and it was exact. She said, "Good… It's accurate, so it isn't tampered… So why did I lose 20 kilos, in a short time?!"

She was figuring it out, as she said, "Could it be that it's the work of an enemy Stand? If so, he or she could be responsible for the sudden weight loss. But who's the user?"

She then gasped, "OH! I forgot to tell Hanao about the-!" but suddenly forgot. She whispered, "Strange… there was something I wanted to know… but why did I forget? I could've sworn it was important…"

She sighed, and said, "Well, if I managed to forget it, instantly, it couldn't have been that important…"

* * *

The next day, Akari and Enju were walking down the street, as Chazz & Asahi were heading to them. Enju growled, as she said, "Them…"

Akari asked, "Oh… Maybe _they_ can help. OH! Excuse me, Princeton? Sakurai?"

They stopped, as Asahi asked, "It's them, the Ninja Stand Users…"

Enju huffed, "Please don't say that…"

Asahi blushed, "OH! Sorry, I did not know… it's supposed to be hidden-."

Chazz said, "Baby. Anyways, what are you two doing here?"

Akari said, "Well… We wanted a favor to ask, as since you're our friends now… We tried to contact Tsukasa, for an important task, but she hasn't returned our calls. I fear the worst."

Enju replied, "It's obvious that this hentai did it to her, just to get advantage…"

Asahi cried, "HOLD ON! A pervert?!"

Enju said, "Even worse… I believe she was caught by a Stand User…"

Akari said, "For all we know, he's here in this town, and Enju agreed to find him and punish him."

Chazz asked, "I see… What is this guy's name?"

Akari replied, "Well… Enju, do you have the picture of him?"

Enju nodded, "I sure do." She gave them the photo, as it was a boy in shaggy brown hair, in a dull facial expression, and in a black uniform. She stated, "This is our friend, Kazuki Araya. He could be somewhere in town, and I believe he's trying to find some voluptuous fruits… I want that hentai punished!"

Akari said, "He's like us, a ninja, but he's such a magnet for us busty girls. We asked Tsukasa to locate him, somewhere in the city, and she hasn't replied, since yesterday."

Chazz said, "I see… So, he could be in town?"

Asahi shivered, "I'm sorry… But I can't help you…"

She explained, "The Gang, I don't think they can help. Men named Kazuki really get to them, especially one that broke Miss Mizuki's heart…"

Akari was shocked, "Huh? You mean _he_ broke another girl's heart?"

Enju roared, "Bastard! How dare he! He's getting double the divine punishment, courtesy of-!"

Asahi cried, "NO! NO! Not _your_ Kazuki! We have someone named Kazuki, a while back! He _was_ a friend, until he broke her heart…"

Akari was stunned, "Eh? There's another one? Who?"

Asahi explained, "Well…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was walking down the street, far from the others, as she felt woozy. She moaned, "Man… My legs are aching… I lost a lot of pounds, and my head is dizzy… Also, why is my shoes and bag heavy?"

She stopped at Kazuki's house, and gasped, "Is that-? How did I get here?"

Asahi narrated, "His name is Kazuki Sendo. He's a friend of mine, and a doujinshi artist. I am, was, and always will be a fan of his great work… However, ten years ago, he broke up with Mizuki Takase, for another girl… It was when Steven Cooke joined The Gang, and they opened for me, at Comic Party. I won't say too much, but after he dated that girl, he broke up with her, because she ruined her manuscripts. Haven't heard much of him, lately, but he's a comic book artist."

Tsukasa went inside, as the door was already open. She said, "No way… It's open? Wait, what is this place? Oh. I remember… This is Mr. Sendo's home, from yesterday."

She shut the door, as Chazz and Asahi, were peeking behind the trees. Asahi said, "I had Ropponmatsu 1 and 2 stakeout the mansion, from outside… Tsukasa just came into that house."

Chazz replied, "Spying feels wrong, but it's wrong of her to enter someone's home. What the hell's up with that?"

Asahi added, "I don't know… But the Ropponmatsus are viewing the action… Once we learn more, we strike."

Tsukasa went to Kazuki, as she thought, "This house… Sendo… I know this is a gut feeling, but I remembered that this house is creepy… But why?"

Kazuki said, "You finally made it. You're just in time for our next session…" and then he smirked.

Tsukasa thought, "Huh? What is he-?" she then asked, "Mr. Sendo, uh…"

He asked, "Sorry, but could you wait a moment? Two more pages, and next week's manuscript will be complete. It'll only take twenty minutes or so."

She thought, "Two pages in twenty minutes?! Did he say that?! That can't be right! I must've misheard him. But two pages for next week? When we were here, he was able to finish an entire manuscript for this week."

Kazuki started to draw frantically, as he finished a full page, showing a boy in a top hat, running out of the way of a moving car. He even swung the pen, to create shadows and black picturing. Tsukasa was shocked, as she asked, "Huh? Pre-printing pages? This guy's a supersonic artist! How can he ink such complex drawings, without sketching first? And that's not all, his hand movement is swift, making beta coloring, like easily thrown shuriken! This guy can beta color, like he's a pro!"

His page was finished, as Kazuki said, "A masterpiece."

Tsukasa cried, "WHAT? You said it only takes 20 minutes! And you did it _two_ minutes!"

He chuckled, "And it's all thanks to you, Tsukasa! I'm overflown with such creativity! My body hungers for me! I have to keep drawing, no matter what! The Two Brothers still live with only me! Finishing nineteen pages in one night, it's an experience like no other! And at this moment, your masterpiece of forming! Your life is astonishing!"

Tsukasa was shaken, as she felt her head, "What is he talking about?"

He held up a face that resembles a face and cried, "GET CRACKING! I want the next page of your past! HURRY AND SHOW ME THE NEXT PAGE! I don't mind that you lose weight, for every page I rip off of you, but it's a small price to pay for creating works of art! IMMORTALIZED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Tsukasa gasped, as her body started to open, like a book. She hollered, "NOW I REMEMBER! YOU'RE AN ENEMY STAND USER!"

* * *

 ** _Episode 47 – Chapter 3: The Fallen Page!  
Kazuki's Heaven's Gate!_**

* * *

Outside, Ropponmatsu 1 was viewing the outside, as she said, "Senior Tsukasa is inside, but suddenly, her energy is decreasing…"

Chazz snarled, "Damn… We have to get inside, Asa."

Asahi said, "Wait… I don't think we know what goes on in there… Ropponmatsu 1, any other sign of life?"

R-1 said, "Only one, Agent Sakurai. I believe that his aura is impure and hostile, reeked with a coating of arrogance and greed…"

Asahi said, "Hmm… I don't get it. Chazz, we need to get in, and maybe ask a few questions. You and I will enter inside, and these two will-."

R-1 said, "Permit me, but where is Unit 2?"

Asahi asked, "Huh?!"

Inside the house, Kazuki held up another page and said, "Yes, I feel that it's incomplete, but I need more of your past! I'm maturing as a manga artist _and_ a Stand User! Now, to read this page-!"

 **DING-DONG!  
** The doorbell rang, as he asked, "Huh? Who is it?"

He peeked out the window and glared, "Interesting… So, Asahi Sakurai and her Idol Diamond have arrived, and she brought her new boyfriend, Chazz Princeton of Ojama Star. And I see they are not alone… Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2… They came to rescue Tsukasa, are they? But it doesn't make any sense. Why would they show up, out of the blue, at my doorstep? Did they leak out my information?"

Tsukasa said, "You got it all wrong! Akari Hanao sent me… only to smite you, but… I had no idea you were a Stand User."

Kazuki asked, "Who? The ninja girls?! I see… Double Jeopardy's Akari Hanao wants me dead… I'll deal with her and Enju, later."

He turned to Tsukasa, but she disappeared. She moaned, "I don't know why, but… I'm glad Agent Sakurai and Princeton came to my rescue!"

She was crawling to the front door and sobbed, "I have to get them to safety! This guy's a creep! And hopefully, they can summon Asahi's allies to smite him! Akari never told me his last name, but I'm sure of it, since I found a clear motive! I'm almost there! If I can open the door, I can rush in and get out of this place!"

She opened the door, and she was whole again. Asahi asked, "Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa smiled, "Oh, hi. What are you two doing here? And for that matter, why did you bring your friends?"

Kazuki sighed, as he said, "I'll let it be. Chazz Princeton and Asahi Sakurai don't interest me, at the moment. Still, it's a surprise to see _her_ face, again, despite that she's now a Stand User. For now, I'll finish the two pages for next week, and then I'll procure even more material from Tsukasa."

Asahi asked, "Huh? Kazuki Sendo's in this house? And you came to watch for help?"

Tsukasa nodded, "That I did."

Chazz asked, "Huh… You know, you did tell me about him, earlier. In fact, I'm not into manga, since Haruko Haruhara mentioned something about me, not knowing what _Perman_ is."

Tsukasa thought, "Wait… That's not what I was supposed to say… Why am I blanking, all of a sudden?"

Chazz said, "Well, we came to see if you're okay, but it seems you're alright. I guess we'll leave you to it."

Tsukasa smiled, "Thanks a lot. You want to join in, Princeton?"

Chazz said, "Can't, no. I have to get home, before Kotonoha tries to sleep in my bed, again…"

Asahi added, "And I don't want the others to see me meet Mr. Sendo. If I did, they'd chastise me. Later."

They left, as Tsukasa went back inside. Asahi nodded, in a serious tone, "Mr. Sendo…"

She stated, as she spoke on a radio, "Ropponmatsu 2, where are you?"

R-2 responded, "I'm inside the attic!"

Asahi said, "Get to Mr. Sendo and Tsukasa! We're nabbing him!"

Chazz asked, "What? So soon?"

Asahi replied, "I respect him, yes, I do, but something is fishy with Kazuki Sendo that I don't know about."

Back inside, Tsukasa crawled back inside, as she moaned, "Why didn't I tell him that I wanted to call for help? I don't get it… Did Mr. Sendo…"

She snarled, "You did this to me… You bastard!"

In one of her pages, it was written that she could not tell them that she cannot say the truth about Kazuki Sendo.

"Damn it! Because of you, I can't even call for help! We've never gone up against a Stand _this_ terrifying!" She cried out, "It's invincible! I wish we had enough power to defeat Heaven's Gate!"

Kazuki continued drawing, until… he paused and looked around, "Someone's invaded my domicile! WHO IS IT? And what did you do, while you were downstairs?! ANSWER ME!"

Ropponmatsu 1 was behind him, as she said, "Kazuki Sendo. You are under arrest."

Kazuki gasped, "Huh?"

R-1 said, "Do not turn around! Allow me to explain why I invaded the home. Unit 2 and I met in the attic, and we overheard your conversation. Disperse from harming Senior Tsukasa, or else there will be consequences for harming a member of the Department of City Security!"

Tsukasa cried, "I don't know how you got in here, but you guys saved me! I love you guys!"

R-2 said, "Freeze, you doodling fascist public of the state!"

R-1 added, "It is _puppet_ of the state, and he is actually a Stand User."

R-2 smiled, "Okay~!"

Kazuki said, "So, it appears that you had a sudden epiphany. I'm impressed. Didn't expect these two to go in and ambush me. I know about you two, Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2. You're androids, yet you have human components. Why, I read that you were created by the late Gojo Shiouji, in which you experience human grief and sadness, which tugged into your electronic hearts. And since you act out on your own, you have aided BOTH the Daitenzin and The Gang, without fail. Isn't that right?"

R-1 called, "You leave Mr. Shiouji out of this! Senior Tsukasa, tell me everything, and how he knew about myself and Unit 2!"

Tsukasa growled, and thought, "I can't do it! This guy's got that lock on me! But I am amazed that the Ropponmatsus will save me! Even if you glimpse at one page, it's over! I can't put them in as a disadvantage against Sendo! And I'm desperately telling you NOT to look! Please!"

Kazuki said, "Well, tell me, Ropponmatsu 1…"

He turned to her, as R-1 cried, "I WARNED YOU NOT TO MOVE!"

He added, "So? Answer me clear, android… You were of no concern to me, at first, but looking at your busty complex, and entering my house, it changed! Now you serve as another of my muses!"

R-2 growled, as she snarled, "YOU MEANIE! LEAVE MY BIG SISTER UNIT ALONE!"

They charged at Kazuki, as he held up his drawn page. They stopped, as Tsukasa called, "YES! They're unaffected by his work!"

But suddenly, the robots were unraveled and turned into rolls of paper, piling up onto the ground. Tsukasa shrieked, "WHAT?! But they're robots!"

He smiled, "Heaven's Gate works on any living being, even the robotic kind."

He called out, "Chazz Princeton! I know you're hiding in there, too, knowing that you're ambushing me, along with Asahi Sakurai!"

Chazz and Asahi were behind the door, as they overheard him.

Asahi snarled, "Bastard!"

R-1 gasped, "This is impossible! Why is my body made of newspaper?"

Kazuki said, "Silence…" he asked Tsukasa, "Now then, I have a question… Why is Chazz Princeton outside my doorway? Is he able to ambush me, with his girlfriend? Why are they hiding?"

Tsukasa said, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that they'd laying low so they won't see your manga."

Kazuki said, "My thoughts, exactly. I mean, Asahi is a fan of my work, always. But she wouldn't risk her life, over being that heroic and gullible. With my new Stand, I'll know everything about her, and not share it with Taishi. Hell, I could even make her _my_ girlfriend. These robots knew nothing about my Heaven's Gate, but they fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. And lo and behold, Chazz and Asahi knew the true nature of Heaven's Gate."

Asahi growled, "You son of a bitch!"

She stepped out, and called, "That's enough!"

He called, "Well, look who stepped out… I see that you chose to step out, to avoid being in my Stand's range."

Asahi shouted, "He's only hiding because he's thinking of a way to kick your ass!"

She growled, "How could you? How could you use your talents for evil? And all for what?"

Tsukasa called, "For Agent Takase's sake. This is the loser that broke her heart!"

Asahi gasped, as she snarled, "You…"

Kazuki said, "You figured me out, already."

She roared, "YOU ASSHOLE! And to think I once respected your work! This is not like you! I want to know how and why you have that Stand, and hurt my friends, taking a page for your muse? This is not your work, this is barbaric artistry!"

"Well, I suppose that I can find a way to smoke him out… But no matter, here's my idea: Our hero manages to leave the mansion, leaving his friends behind…"

Tsukasa roared, "You're wrong! Princeton would never leave his friends behind!"

Kazuki chuckled, "You're absolutely right. According to your files, Tsukasa, Chazz Princeton's far too out of character to think about abandoning the ones he loved. But due the artist's ability, they plan to do every single conceivable possibility at every conceivable moment. So, in the situation we're in, what does out leading protagonist plan to do, at the moment? One possibility is that he'll forward the information of my Stand to The Gang, and have them get me…"

R-1 said, "Running away is optional. He could go and get Peter…"

She blushed, as R-2 said, "But is there an alternate way? I don't think Chazzy-wazzy would be a chicken!"

Tsukasa cried, "GAH! I forgot! There's also the matter of Princeton telling Enju and Akari, since they brought me here, only to realize that this Kazuki's a Stand User!"

Asahi cried, "You're wrong! Akari and Enju offered you a mission to oust Kazuki! But that's not the Kazuki they wanted!"

Kazuki asked, "Oh? And who's that?"

Asahi stepped back, but didn't respond. He added, "Okay… You'd rather not talk. That's too bad, because those ninjas are next, after I deal with Princeton. Try to put a hit on ME, will you?"

He threw Ropponmatsu's arm down and said, "Tsukasa, read to me what the alternate way is…"

She read out " _I'm desperate to call for Chazz Princeton that I want to burn myself to death_ ". Tsukasa cried, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! IT'S SICK! It doesn't matter what we do, we're never getting out of here!"

Asahi read the page, "BURN HER TO DEATH?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS SAYING! WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!"

Asahi snarled, "NO! NOT ON MY WATCH!"

She called, "CHAZZ, BABY! COME OUT AND FIGHT HIM! Because god knows I can't!"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? And why is that? You're afraid of me, Asahi?"

R-1 held up a lighter and gasped, "HUH? FIRE!"

Tsukasa cried, "Ropponmatsu! You cannot defy it! That's just it on what is written!"

Chazz stepped out, as Asahi extinguished the flames. Asahi called, "CHAZZ!"

Chazz's eyes were shut, as he called, "Okay, you bastard! I've heard enough!"

Tsukasa said, "So, you came out, only to not watch us suffer!"

Kazuki said, "Oh… I see… You finally came out, and you managed to shut your eyes, Princeton. Well, this is a rather careless predicament. But there's nowhere to run. If he knocks me out in this room, Heaven's Gate would lose its grip, and Ropponmatsu wouldn't burn ablaze."

He charged at Kazuki, but he held up metal pen tips and said, "Well, it's a clever trick, but all I need is to make you open your eyes. That's all. THINK FAST!"

He threw the tips into Chazz's face, and he was impaled by them. He kept his eyes shut, and still running. Kazuki growled, "Nothing… Well, that didn't work. This guy's got pure pain resistance. I wonder what's his secret…"

He pondered, "If I were a manga protagonist, what would I do? How would I be able to open his eyes?"

Tsukasa called, "KEEP GOING, PRINCETON!"

R-2 shouted, "For corn's sake, HURRY UP!"

Kazuki thought, grabbing a bit of Tsukasa's page, "That's it! Something about Chazz Princeton will make him open his eyes! Lemme see… What is it? Hmm… Huh? That's it!"

Asahi asked, "What's it?"

He explained, "It's seems certain comments set Romeo off, like "Your hair is laughable"!"

Asahi gasped, "Oh, no!"

"Or… "Is that a pincushion on your head?" or like "You don't look cool at all with that hair!" How's that?"

Chazz stopped, as Asahi shivered, "Oh, shit… Please, Mr. Sendo, I beg of you!"

Kazuki said, "I guess remarks like that really do set him off. The vitals are always accurate."

Chazz growled, "What the hell… did you say? HUH?" and he opened his eyes.

Asahi sobbed, "Oh, no…" she cried out to him, "Chazz, calm down!"

Chazz roared at him, "SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY HAIR, YOU ASSHOLE! I DARE YOU!"

Kazuki smiled, "Gladly! Your hairstyle may look cool, but in actuality, it's one of the most shittiest hairstyles I've ever seen!"

Chazz was enraged, as Asahi cried, "Mr. Sendo, you can't do this!"

Kazuki laughed, "WHAT? You're stopping me from harming your boyfriend? You're _mine_ now, once I rid of this pretender! Though to be fair, his hairstyle should make a perfect nest for a pigeon to roost upon."

The robots and Tsukasa gasped, and Chazz unleashed Ojama Star, as Kazuki held up his page. He called, "See that, Asahi Sakurai? Even your boyfriend cannot defeat me or Heaven's Gate!"

"This is about Miss Mizuki, isn't it?" She yelled, "What you're doing is a mistake!"

He called, as Ojama Star started punching, "Mistake? The only mistake was underestimating me! Now witness Heaven's Gate's power!"

Ojama Star stopped, as he smiled, "I win."

 **POW!  
** But he spoke too soon. Ojama Star started to brutally punch rapidly at Kazuki, without stopping. Asahi turned away and moaned, "I warned you… Once you insult his hair, he won't stop."

"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! Ojama Star continued to lambast at Kazuki, and he was sent flying to the bookcase.

Kazuki moaned in pain, "But that's impossible… He opened his eyes, and I showed him the manuscript, thereby he is lavished in Heaven's Gate's power! So, why didn't my Stand's ability take in effect?"

The bookcase tipped over, crushing Kazuki down. Tsukasa and the robots were shocked, as they were reformed back to normal. Tsukasa cried, "HEY, we're back to normal!"

Kazuki was pinned down, as Chazz started to destroy his art studio. He hollered, "WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU RUN OFF YOU? YOU PUNK BITCH!"

Kazuki groaned, as he was bleeding, "I… I could've sworn… Why didn't he get in my Stand's ability?"

R-1 asked, "Senior Tsukasa, it appears that Mr. Sendo is over there, yet Mr. Princeton is over there, attacking random objects."

Tsukasa cried, "Wait! You mean that he was insulted so much that he had no idea what he's doing?"

Chazz roared, "COME ON OUT, YOU MANGA-OBSESSED ASSHOLE! I GOT A STORY FOR YOU!"

He lifted a desk and threw it out the window. Asahi said, "I'm sorry… but I tried to warn Mr. Sendo. Any time Chazz's hair is insulted, he flies off and goes into a blind rage."

Tsukasa gasped, "Incredible! I had no idea his temper was that bad! I don't think I've ever seen someone this angry, in my entire life!"

Tsukasa's last page returned to her face, as Kazuki was moaning in pain, "ungh… it hurts… This is a facet of Princeton's personality that Tsukasa doesn't know about… But Asahi does? What the hell? But I still don't get it… Why did he get angry over his hair?"

Chazz continued to rage out, as he called, "Where the fuck are you, you manga artist? Whoever insults my hair will feel The Chazz's full-frontal assault! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"

Asahi said, "There _was_ a motive… He told me, long before we arrived in F City…"

Tsukasa asked, "Wait… Now that I think about it, he never explained why he gets so angry, when they insult his hair…"

R-2 asked, "What are you talking about?"

Asahi said, "Well… It started, right before we met him… I'll try to explain, but not fully, since it's usually in gaps…"

* * *

Asahi narrated, as Chazz was in a car, in a huge blizzard, " _It all started, long before I met Chazz Princeton… He was a member of The Academy of Light, at the time, and was on a certain mission to take out a duelist in Alexis Rhodes' radar. At the time, The Gang and myself were in East Townsend, finishing up a demonic mission, involving the Curse of Lennon-Mak, and the dastardly Mistress Makie and Mal. Chazz went on a solo mission to fight this duelist, in order to earn more praise from Alexis… however…_ "

Chazz was trapped in a locked car, and was caught in the snow. She continued, " _Three thugs ambushed him, and locked him up inside a car, trapped in the wintery area. What was worse is that it happened during the worst blizzard of S City in 18 years. He was trying to escape, but the doors were sealed shut. Even so, inches of snow and sheer cold trapped him inside the vehicle._ "

He pounded the door and cried, "AGH! No use… If this keeps up, I'll die of the frostbite! Damn it! What do I do?"

Asahi narrated, as a man in a huge pompadour appeared from behind the car, " _All hope seemed lost, as Chazz was doomed to die… but then, from out of the blue, a man in a weird hairstyle and a jacket walked by._ "

Chazz looked at him, as he gasped, "Who is this loser? What do you want from me?"

The man called out, "You're sick. I'll push the car out."

He removed his jacket, and Chazz went to the wheel. He thought, "This guy…"

The man called out, as he laid the jacket under the car, "Now, step on the gas! Once you gun it down, keep the accelerator down… or you'll get stuck again."

Chazz prepared, as he nodded, "Thank you…"

He stepped on the gas, and then the man pushed the car off of the road. It drove away, as Chazz was driving off, leaving where he was stuck in. He looked at the mirror, as he smiled, seeing the man, holding his jacket over his shoulder, and walked off. The man was never seen again, after that.

 **XXXXX**

Asahi narrated, " _Eventually, he tried searching for the young man. But he couldn't find any trace of him. We later learn that his name was Josuke Higashikata, an heir to the Joestar Family line. Despite that these two never met, and he didn't personally save his life, Chazz knew that he was a hero, unlike any other person, before._ "

R-1 asked, "But, Asahi, that had nothing to do with his hair."

Asahi explained, "Actually, it did. Chazz made it his mission to idolize Josuke, like he was his role model. He refused to change his hairstyle to match his, but he knew that he was a shining example to him. After he left The Academy of Light, I once joked at him about his hair, but I apologized, and asked why. When someone insults his hair, it triggers something from inside, as he was being disrespected."

 _Chazz explained, "Sorry, but I don't change my hair. My hair is just the way it is. I know that he's the famed Josuke of Morioh Town… but in honor of him, rescuing The Chazz, I'm going to leave my hair as it is… and if anyone insults my hair, they are insulting Josuke Higashikata, as they would insult his hair. NO ONE is allowed to insult it, no matter who they are! Disrespecting my hair means disrespecting him."_

* * *

Asahi nodded, "And that's why… Chazz's hair is always the same, since about long ago, Josuke Higashikata had the same experience… when he was only 4. You could say that Chazz Princeton and Josuke Higashikata were like intertwined friends… despite that they never met, face-to-face."

Tsukasa said, "Wow… So, that's why he gets angry over his hair. And he mentioned that he idolized Josuke. I thought he was joking, so I didn't really catch on."

R-1 gasped, "EVERYONE! LOOK!"

Kazuki crawled up and moaned, "Wha-? What a touching story…"

Tsukasa roared, "CAREFUL! HE'S GOT A PEN!"

He pleaded, "No, wait… I want to write down that beautiful story, before I lose consciousness… Bravo… What a tale… I had an amazing experience to boot… I'm overjoyed… I'm so glad I moved away to F City, for such Grade-A material… heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

He was writing down his story, as he was badly hurt, pinned down from under the bookcase. Asahi said, "It's no use… As long as he's alive, he just won't stop, even if he is battered and bruised…"

Tsukasa said, "I know… at this point, you'd have to commend his determination."

A voice called, "BRAVO, MY BROTHER!"

A man in green hair, an orange suit, and glasses appeared, as he called, "Kazuki Sendo, my brother, you finally opened your eyes!"

Kazuki moaned, "Ungh… Taishi… You?"

Asahi cried, "HUH?! TAISHI? Why are _you_ here?"

Tsukasa cried, "You're the other half of the Two Brothers! No way. I thought Mr. Sendo fired you!"

Taishi smirked, "Actually, he didn't. I never left! The Two Brothers live on, with just us two! Sure, it was a red flag for a Stand, whatever it is, but imagine the newfound powers of manga glory! We, The Two Brothers, will dominate the world of doujinshi!"

Kazuki moaned, "Not right now… I'm focused on a huge story… and I'm already in extreme pain…"

Tsukasa said, "Sorry, sir. But despite being injured, he's got the most amazing and admirable work ethic I've ever seen! Sendo-senpai is amazing!"

Taishi smiled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well played, adoring fans! He is truly a super manga artist! My brothers and comrades, let us go an-, uh, wait…"

He turned to Asahi and gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Asahi Sakurai?! What is she doing here?"

Asahi blushed, "It's a long story…"

Chazz roared, "I FINALLY FOUND YOU, MANGA ARTIST!"

He roared at the Two Brothers, "IF I RECALL, I STILL OWE YOU A BEATING! AND WHO'S YOUR FRIEND? IS HE YOUR PARTNER?"

Taishi gasped, "Whoa… Such fire, with a flaming hairstyle! Abysmal as it is, it has such energy!"

Kazuki and Asahi cried, "TAISHI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chazz was completely enraged, as R-1 added, "Chazz Princeton's determination is commendable, too…"

R-2 and Tsukasa nodded nervously, as Kazuki and Taishi shrieked in fright, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **POW! POW! SMASH! BASH! SMASH!  
** Chazz went to work smashing apart BOTH Kazuki Sendo AND Taishi Kuhonbutsu, the Two Brothers, destroying the entire house from inside. Eventually, they both went to the same hospital, suffering severe injuries, for a long time.

"Somewhere, in New York, Mizuki is laughing about this…" Asahi sighed in disgust.

As for The Two Brothers' next manga, Kazuki placed a suspension notice, before he was mauled by Chazz Princeton:  
" _Thank you for your continued readership in The Two Brothers' series. Due to personal matters, our publication will be suspended for one month.  
Signed, the editors._"

As for Enju, when she heard the news…

* * *

Enju was seething, sparking from her body, "Those… IDIOTS!" as she clutched her fist tightly and was infuriated.

Akari gasped, as she pleaded, "It's… It's alright, Enju! Calm down! So, we made a mistake! It's nothing to be angry about!"

Enju exploded in a huge lightning bolt that crashed in the sky. Her echoing bellows roared in the heavens:  
" **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!** "

Apparently, this mission ended in failure… because Chazz and Asahi managed to track down Kazuki Sendo… only to realize that they attacked the **_wrong_** Kazuki that they hired to do.

Akari sobbed in distress, "So… We goofed…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	150. Episode 47 Chapter 4

After the scuffle with Kazuki Sendo, Asahi Sakurai was walking down F City, feeling a bit disheartened. A famous artist that she knew would be twisted and vile, over revenge on The Gang. And worst of all, he has a Stand, thanks to Sekai Saion-Ji.

"Even going to Tonio's wouldn't make me feel better…" she moaned.

She walked down the alleyway, as she was sniffling, "I'd visit him, but Chazz brutally beat him up, and sent him to ER."

She sat down by the alleyway, as she was saddened. She dropped her head and cried. As she was crying, Farra overheard a voice, from inside the back room.

Miss Aiko asked, "Farra? I heard crying. See who that is… I'm sure she is lost."

Farra looked through the door slot, and then gasped, "Asahi? What is she doing here? Why is she-?"

Aiko said to her, "If she's sad, please. Bring her in. She needs to cheer up…"

Farra agreed, but Aiko called, "Also, if you step out this door, DO NOT bother coming back! Seriously, the door's locked from the outside, and you'd have to enter the front."

Farra smiled, "I won't be gone long."

She stepped outside, as Farra called to a crying Asahi, "Asahi…"

Asahi looked at Farra, as she asked, "Huh? Farra?"

Farra said, "Come on inside…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 47 – Chapter 4: Asahi's Journey!  
Shell of a Former Pop Idol!_**

* * *

Farra and Asahi were in the back room, as Miss Aiko left to greet the customers. Farra said, "So… What's the matter?"

Asahi replied, "I don't know… It's just… Well, I'm just uneasy now, since…" then she blushed, "I just can't…"

Farra barked, "You don't have to hide it, Asahi. I know it. Kazuki Sendo."

"HUH?"

"He's in F City, is he?"

"Yes… But how did you know?"

"Tsukasa told me. He came all the way here… and the worst of it is that he has a Stand! This is just great…"

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not. We didn't expect to see this guy appear in our radar, again. Mizuki's back in New York, recovering from her recent illness. And, well… She'd rather not come with us to F City."

Asahi nodded, "I get it…"

Farra asked, "You need anything, man?"

"Not quite…" she said, "So, I see that you're getting a job here, all of a sudden. Does Cassie know?"

"Pretty much." Farra replied, "You interested?"

"No, thank you… Also, your boss…She seemed nice, except…"

"Oh, come now! She's not an enemy! Although… I think she might be… How she would have a flare of modeling, just like Miss Pollyanna, I may never know… Besides, Percival said it best: _Stand Users are drawn together towards other Stands_. Even so, I doubt she's a Stand User."

"Tell me about it. Your old mentor might've been, long ago… Don't forget, the Stands were birthed, over thirty years ago."

"Yeah, but that's just magic…"

Asahi was glum, as Farra said, "Look, I know that meeting Kazuki Sendo was a coincidence, and yet Princeton beat his ass, but what's done is done. Even if you're a fan of his work, you cannot ignore everything he did to Mizuki. He broke her heart…"

"I know!" Asahi pleaded, "But it's hard to not ignore it! Please, tell me! How should I ignore the ache in my heart? I suggested myself to Tonio's, but I couldn't! He wouldn't know a cuisine for heartbreak and pain… plus, I have no money."

Farra nodded, "Yeah… You're on your own on that one. I chose to _stay away_ from Mizuki's former friends."

She hugged her and said, "But hang in there, man. I'm happy for you, but you can face it, dead-on."

"Thanks, Farra…" Asahi sniffled.

 **XXXXX**

Asahi left the store, as she was still a bit upset. Asahi then thought, "This is what it feels like… First, Maki, then Myu-Myu, and now Mr. Sendo… I'm losing friends, now and then…"

She kept walking, until she went face-to-face with Ropponmatsu 1. She asked, "Senior?"

Asahi said, "Oh, it's you. Sorry, but I'm not in a good mood. Excuse me…"

R-1 grabbed her arm and said, "It is alright, Asahi…"

Asahi pleaded, "Let me go! I don't need your help, right now!"

R-1 said, "I know how it feels to be sad… I overheard from Senior Tsukasa, even though I was there at the time, you were heartbroken over knowing Kazuki Sendo, owner of Heaven's Gate."

Asahi groaned, "A Stand… Why? Why, of all people, does he have a Stand?"

"But, if that is the case of your complaints, do _you_ not have a Stand, as well?"

"Yes… But mine's heroic, and his is twisted. He cared about Mizuki, and threw away forgiveness for revenge on myself and The Gang! He just doesn't care! Maybe I am losing my respect for him… but…"

"But still, you are very upset, because you lost a lot of people… I lost the creator of me and Unit 2, recently, and you helped avenge him. I apologize if I was very upsetting, since you and I are different people…"

"How can you? You're a robot."

"True." R-1 replied, "But I am capable of human emotions now, now that I am in this form. You are a changling, with the ability to become a giant mecha."

"I am NOT! It's just… It's like I've become the new Spectreman!"

"He just cleans pollution… as Japan's Captain Planet."

"So? But it's years since Mech-Asahi had a time to shine… Lately, I'm more focused on my Stand, since it resembles her. I'm sorry you won't see it."

"This is fine…"

R-1 nodded, as she had an idea, "Well, how about this suggestion? How would you like to go back to your android roots, becoming an android like me?"

"But… I'm not an android…"

"Correct. That is the point. If Mech-Asahi has been gone, inside of you, maybe going back to your robotic ways will wake up your past."

"Yeah… but…" she held her bracelet up and said, "Still… Only the green button makes me act like a life-sized animatronic pop idol, with high intellect. To be honest… I'm not sure if I can hold this form, if I could… I only used the red and blue buttons. The main button makes me Mech-Asahi, by giant size…"

Roppomatsu 1 said, "Yes. That is correct. However, I may have a fully-stated suggestion. You can use the bracelet to wake up your emotionless side, but you will have to look the part. You _are_ a method actor, right? Perhaps you can be Ropponmatsu for a day, and I will be the one with emotions. This is a role reversal."

Asahi said, as she was worried, "I don't know… Should I?"

She looked at her bracelet and said, "Plus, Heather's trick on using wigs is super helpful. I suppose… But if we're going to play the part, _you're_ wearing the wig, other than your hairstyle."

R-1 nodded, "Affirmative. Uh, I mean, yes…"

"And also, start using contractions, if you want to be human."

"Unit 2 does it. But I do not."

Asahi griped, "I CANNOT DO IT, IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE!"

R-1 said, "If that is the case, I must. I have learned from my new friends and Tsukasa… So, let us switch roles."

Asahi moaned, "I'm going to regret it…"

As they agreed to switch roles, a female figure watched on in disbelief. But she stepped back, as she grew worried. Who was it?

* * *

At the Department of City Security HQ, R-1 showed the rest of her team to Asahi. Asahi was dressed in Ropponmatsu's white coat and clothes, with her long hair purple, and with a gray headband on. She said, "Attention, seniors… For just today, Agent Sakurai of AAW-New York has agreed to work as a temp for me, until she regains her focus and ability. As of now, she is Roppnmatsu A."

Asahi replied, as she spoke in an emotionless stance, "Negative. I am called Ropponmatsu A-1. We have agreed to the name."

Asahi, before she would change, dressed as a Ropponmatsu, and used her bracelet to change into her robotic form. Of course, her persona and identity remained.

Iwata asked, "Wait… so, she's cosplaying?"

Tsukasa said, "It's got to be a burden, since she's going through a tough time."

Sumiyoshi said, _Not the end of the world._

Misaki smiled, "Still, it's nice to have Miss Sakurai work for us, for a change. Plus, you have been impressive, using your Stand. But I don't think neither of us will own one."

Asahi replied, "That is correct, Senior Matsuya. Only the bow and arrow, and surviving said arrow, will awaken your Stand Potential."

R-1 nodded, "True."

Watanabe said, "So, what you're saying is…"

Asahi said, "You do not need one. If the bow and arrow manages to strike one of you, right away, there is an 85 percent chance of death. Luckily, the bow and arrow, recovered from Juvia Lockser, is in the custody of The Speedwagon Foundation."

She bowed and said, "But enough of this past trivia. If you have any mission going on, let me know."

Iwata said, "Okay, but why's Ropponmatsu 1 like this?"

R-1 is dressed in Asahi's yellow summer dress and glasses, with her long purple wig on. She blushed, as she said, "Well, it is so embarrassing… Senior Asahi said that I want to look more human…"

Misaki said, "Well put. You _are_ equipped with emotions, now."

R-2 smiled, "You look ravishing, Big Sis Unit 1!"

R-1 giggled, "I, uh… Ahem… Perhaps I can act with an accent? If I were to be human, I should be with a perfect accent."

 _We have no problem._

Iwata replied, "Go for it! Maybe something sexy…"

Tsukasa smiled, "Or like something in a late night sitcom!"

R-1 nodded, and then said, "Very well."

She then spoke in a Southern Girl accent, "Why, I do believe she is very well-built. Y'all think she'd be a perfect fit to our team? Why she's as pretty as me, seeing we're androids and all."

 _But she's NOT an android._

Watanabe said, "If she's pretending, then just ignore it."

Asahi thought, as she was pondering, "It'll never work. I wonder if I would've said NO to the request…"

 **XXXXX**

As they were relaxing in the office, Asahi was seated next to R-1, who is reading a book. Asahi grumbled, I look ridiculous…"

"Huh?" R-1 spoke in her acting voice, "You seem rather restless."

"It appears that this seems okay, but it's boring… and yet, _we_ , as in The Gang, are the lazy ones…"

"I know so, but it has increased in danger, since the issues involving the bow and arrow. Thanks to you, we've become alert as ever!"

 _Though we remain underused, at the time._

Asahi moaned, "If something good happens, I want to be the first to know… I wish a bomb would appear, so I can help you do it right, Ropponmatsu 1."

R-1 replied, "I understand, my friendly A-1. But for now, you can drop the Ropponmatsu name."

"Should I call you _Violet_?"

"No, that's Ropponmatsu 4. Call me… _Ishiki_."

"Ichishiki?"

"Just _Ishiki_ … or _Type 1_."

"Affirmative."

She stayed in place, as she remained with a straight face. R-1 replied, "I believe that I have failed you, Asahi Sakurai… Permit me, but I declare that we'd do somethin' about your lifestyle. You need to boost efforts."

Asahi asked, "How should I do that?"

R-1 said, "We should head outside. Follow me."

They walked together, as Watanabe said, "And there they go."

R-2 said, "Huh… If Unit 1 calls herself _Ishiki_ , I'll call myself _Niishiki_ ~! Big Sister, I'd like to be _Niishiki_!"

Iwata barked, "I'll call you NOTHING, you twerp!"

Tsukasa sighed, "It's always the same in this place."

 _You said it._

 **XXXXX**

R-1 and Asahi were walking down the street, as Asahi was still in an emotionless form, though deep inside, she's nervous.

R-1 spoke normally, "Forgive me… It is not how I pictured it, but in my shoes, or in this case, my programming, you would be able to go on patrol. You have had this experience before, have you?"

Asahi said, "Actually, I have. But I have been around the city a lot to learn experience."

She added, "Plus, I may be starting to learn how to be stiff and robotic. Maybe, should I return to my roots as a pop idol, I should be able to-."

She paused, as she turned left and hid behind a phonebooth. She gasped, as she spoke, "Gasp! Oh no! Danger!"

R-1 turns to see Chazz, walking by, alone, as he was brooding a bit. R-1 asked, "I see… … …It appears that you cannot find a way to act this way, in front of your boyfriend."

Asahi replied calmly, "If my boyfriend sees me like this, I am a dead duck."

She stood straight and said, "Ishiki, take me back to the hotel."

R-1 barked, "Are you kidding? Y'all must be that hungry, after that long talk! I've decided to take you to the café, for tea! You eat, I'll watch, y'all~!"

Asahi sighed, "Well, as long as no one I know… sees me like this…"

She and R-1 walked together, as Akari and Enju saw them, walk by. Akari asked, "Hey… Is that Asahi Sakurai?"

Enju said, "Hmm… Yeah, I think that's her, except her hair is purple. But that voice is a clear match. Why is she dressed like this busty gynoid?"

Akari added, "Screw that! Why is she WITH that busty robot? So jealous…" and then she blushed, holding her chest.

Enju grumbled, "Oh, brother…"

 **XXXXX**

They decided to have tea (only Asahi can drink), as Asahi was feeling bummed. She reverted to normal, as she sighed, "I don't know, Unit 1… It's just… I'm not sure how long I can take being myself, not after the whole fiasco."

R-1 said, "I was there. You were heartbroken because the one true man who made you read manga was a Stand User. You are, indeed, an otaku. However, you cannot hide the hurtful feelings inside you…"

Asahi sighed, as she was gloomy, "Thanks… But still, I sort of wished that I was… well… motivated, since the danger goes on here… I mean, we stopped Sekai Saion-Ji, Juvia Lockser, _and_ rampant enemy Stand Users, though some we befriended, but it feels empty… Don't get me wrong, but…"

She moaned, dropping her head, "Maybe I should just go home and weep…"

Peter was watching from afar, as he saw Asahi dressed as Ropponmatsu 1. He then turned away and snorted, "I don't even wanna know…"

He walked off, as R-1 comforted her, "There, there. It will be alright now. Perhaps you still need some treats to awaken you?"

Iwata ran by and called, "Asahi, Ropponmatsu! Bad news! We got a call of another mysterious package in the city."

Asahi asked, "Huh?"

R-1 asked, in her accent, "Senior Iwata, what is the problem?"

Iwata yelled, "I already told you! HURRY!"

They raced off, as the same female figure was viewing the action, behind the corner.

 **XXXXX**

R-1 and Asahi arrived at the alleyway, as Asahi asked, "And what could it be? I am worried of the substance of inside the box."

Watanabe said, "It's from out of nowhere… but…"

 _Any idea what? He asks…_

R-1 scanned it, as Asahi said, "I wish I had a scanner with me."

She asked her, "Ropponmatsu? Any idea what it is?"

R-1 stated, "This all seems too familiar to me. Ropponmatsu A-1, assist me in bomb defusal."

They all gasped, as Iwata shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU MEAN THAT THING IS A BOMB?!"

People screamed, as Iwata foolishly pointed out that there is a bomb in the alley. Watanabe protested, " _ANOTHER_ ONE?! GOD, ARE WE DOING THIS SHIT AGAIN?"

Asahi replied, "It's years too late to complain."

 _And why is that?_

Misaki asked, "Asahi, do you know how to defuse it?"

Tsukasa said, "To be honest, only the Ropponmatsus are available for bomb defusal. None of us had any experience in bomb defusal!"

R-1 nodded, "But I do. Allow me to defuse the bomb for ya, y'all. Stay behind and wait."

Iwata, Sumiyoshi, and Watanabe hid behind the corner, as Watanabe said, "Believe me, we'll stay here and cover you."

Tsukasa cried, "Guys?! Why are you cowardly, letting her do the job?"

Iwata yelled, "YOU IDIOT! Apparently, she has no knowledge of bomb defusing, as she blew herself up, time and again!"

 _It's like that, before._

R-2 laughed, "No worries! I'll ace this, no sweat!"

R-1 said, "Unit 1, allow me. I have matured from bomb defusing, so-."

Asahi called, "NO!" She reverted to her robot persona and said, "Permit me, but let me be of assistance in this matter. This is all too new to me, and I am a new model. Please stand aside."

She walked off, as Misaki cried, "Wait! Asahi?"

Tsukasa cried, "Agent Sakurai! You cannot! You don't know the first thing about bombs! You're going to get yourself killed!"

R-1 stepped back and said, "Shall I be of assistance to your job? I will analyze the bomb, so you can learn the tricks of bomb defusing."

Asahi walked towards the bomb and said, "No need. I have the knowledge that I need, right here."

She held her wrist up and showed a chrome bracelet, under her left wrist. It was a PM, leftover from The Gang's battle with the DNC, years ago. Asahi said, "I will do this myself."

R-1 asked, "Huh? And you do not need me?"

Iwata shrieked, "NO! SAKURAI! DON'T BE A HERO!"

Tsukasa yelled, "HE'S RIGHT! If all goes to pot, you'll get yourself killed!"

Asahi removed her white jacket, and showed her purple shirt. Tsukasa cried, "Agent Sakurai!"

 _She's brave, isn't she?_

Watanabe said, "No matter how you put it, she doesn't want to evade the mission."

Tsukasa sobbed, "Shit, she's not listening! Ropponmatsu 1, what have you done?"

R-1 smiled, "I gave her the confidence she needed."

The Daitenzin gasped, "Huh?"

Asahi examined the bomb, and said, "Just as I feared… an _A-Class Explosive…_ One mistake, and it's bye-bye F City."

She held up a small scalpel and said, "Well then, let's begin…"

She carefully dissected the bomb, as R-1 said, "I see… She's learning very well."

Misaki added, "Well, she's experienced. It's no wonder she left the idol circuit for government work."

Watanabe called, "YOU GO, IDOL GIRL!"

 _She's doing it!_

Tsukasa said, "Even at a careful pace, Asahi Sakurai is very talented, when it comes to work!"

Asahi said, "Defense mechanism is disabled, while the timer is set for five minutes. Enough time to get at the disabling part."

R-1 said, "Do you know which part is which, Asahi Sakurai? I do believe that there is more to it, than just the bomb."

Asahi said, "One thing I learned, when I watch movies with defusing of bombs… is this…"

She spotted the red and blue wires, and then said, " _Never_ cut the red wire."

She clipped the red wire, and smirked, "Mission complete~!"

They gasped in shock, as Tsukasa said, "She… She said never… cut… the red wire?!"

 _Idiot._

Iwata shivered, "Asahi…"

Asahi asked, "What?" She turned to the bomb, as she cried out, seeing the red wire clipped.  
" **WHA? I GOOFED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **KABOOM!  
** The bomb exploded, killing everyone in sight, in a huge citywide radius. As the smoke cleared-.  
 **SHOOOOOOOOP!  
** The explosion disappeared into nothing, with everyone surviving the explosion.

 _Wait, what just happened?_

Iwata gasped, "We're alive?"

Misaki whispered, "I… Impossible… How did we survive the bomb explosion?"

Asahi was in disbelief, as the same female figure appeared, and swiped down onto the bomb. It was Kotonoha. She used her Stand, The Hook, and erased the bomb, before it would detonate.

Asahi was in complete shock, as she sniffled, "I… I… What have I done?"

R-2 smiled, "YAY! Big Sister A-1 did it!"

Kotonoha turned to Asahi and said, "It's alright… I did you the favor, for Chazz Princeton's sake…"

Asahi whispered, "Kotonoha?"

Tsukasa said, "Of course. Asahi knew she'd blow it, and the bomb exploded… But… Kotonoha? Why did you appear?"

Kotonoha said, "I did it, because I want to make Asahi Sakurai understand that it's not the end of the world! She can kill herself, all she wants, but she doesn't have to accept that her life is turned into shit! I only followed her, just in case she'd try anything daring and stupid!"

"Kill myself?" Asahi pleaded, "You got it all wrong!"

Misaki asked, "But wait! What did you do with the bomb?"

Tsukasa said, "Isn't it obvious? For Agent Sakurai's safety, Kotonoha used her Stand, The Hook, and erased it! But… what of the explosion?"

Kotonoha snuffed, "No idea. Like I said, whatever The Hook takes and slices it with its ability, it is taken to god knows where! In short, no explosion wouldn't hurt me!"

 _It's gone?_

Asahi sobbed, as she dropped her head in disdain. Chazz appeared, as she said, "I saw what you were doing… and to be fair, that act of terrorism was a coincidence. Kotonoha told me everything, and I had to get you."

Asahi asked, "Chazz?"

Tsukasa said, "Princeton…"

 _So, why did you show up?_

Iwata said, "Go easy on her… She's upset."

R-1 comforted her, and said, "It's alright… No, please do not cry…"

He said to R-1, "Listen… I'll handle Asahi, from here on out. Let me worry about her."

R-1 nodded, "Please do, Chazz Princeton…"

He helped her up and said, "Asahi, it's alright. I know what you're going through, with that manga artist and all, but it's not the end of the world. What's done is done…"

She bawled, "You don't understand! Mr. Sendo betrayed me! And like all my other past friends who abandoned me! Maki… Momochi… Hikari Yagami… EVERYONE! Why am I losing friends?!"

She cried on his shoulder, as Misaki said, "She's gone through a lot, mostly because of you. You should step aside."

Chazz bellowed, "She's my girlfriend, and I'll do as I please! If she has problems, I'm there for her! I'm the only past friend she has left, other than The Gang!"

Asahi was crying, but overheard what he said. He continued, "Listen, I know you bit players act like you're going to be a bit supportive towards her, but that doesn't mean you can make her feel stressed out! Asahi Sakurai is precious, but she's also fragile! She almost died today, if it weren't for Kotonoha!"

Tsukasa replied, "I know… But it's my fault that I let this Kazuki Sendo thing go out as it did. I lead my team to him, not knowing he's a Stand User…"

He said, "Well… Surprisingly, it's not your fault… but it is, since you brought up her past. The very least, that asshole is alive still, while everyone else around her is out of commission. You can't fix that."

Asahi sniffled, "Chazz… I'm so sorry…" while the Daitenzin was a bit ashamed.

Iwata whispered, "Asahi… we feel bad about it."

Watanabe said, "Hey, we're sorry, Miss Sakurai…"

Tsukasa said, "Yeah, we're sorry, Agent Sakurai."

R-1 bowed, "Indeed. I apologize for this hurtful incident."

Sumiyoshi, the only member not ashamed, said, _I'm not. But I get it._

Chazz said, "It's alright, babe. What do you say I take you back to the hotel?"

She giggled, "Thanks… You guys are great…"

Kotonoha blushed, "Aw, shucks…"

They walked together, heading back to the hotel, as R-1 called, "Miss Sakurai, let me know if you want to talk, robot-to-Stand User."

Asahi nodded and said, "I will… and thanks again…"

Iwata asked, "Uh, seriously… What just happened?"

Misaki said, "Forget it. Let's just leave it. We felt ashamed about that."

Watanabe added, "We tried to cheer her up, after all… but we made it worse."

R-1 winked at R-2 and said, "Let us keep this a secret, Unit 2."

R-2 nodded, "It is done, Sis…"

 _Once again, we are not used at all…_

Tsukasa said, "We'll head back to base. Let's go."

The Daitenzin departed, as R-1 knows something the others do not know. What was it?

 **XXXXX**

That evening, R-1 was back at the alleyway and looked around. She said, "Well, it appears that the decoy bomb was a perfected ploy for Asahi's confidence. However, how it vanished is beyond my comprehension. But at the very least, I am happy that Asahi Sakurai has gotten a lot better. Plus, I get to act human for a brief time."

She walked off, as she explained that she set this whole thing up to increase Asahi's determination and spirit. Though it worked, she didn't expect Chazz and Kotonoha to intervene, thinking the bomb was real.

* * *

The next day, Asahi was feeling okay, as she was smiling, "Thank goodness. After that, I was starting to lose myself…"

Tsukasa said, as she was with Chazz, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better now. I was worried that something serious may have happened to you."

Chazz said, "Her? No way. She's usually moody, but she's learned a lot. She takes after me, after all."

Asahi huffed her chest and said, "That did it! I'm going to continue to fight and stay focused. Mr. Sendo may be a Stand User now, but it doesn't change my future. From now on, I'm going to focus for me, and not for anybody else! Those I cared for were a distraction, but I'm going to move on from it. Mr. Sendo's still my friend, no matter what The Gang says."

She walked across the street, as Tsukasa asked, "Wait… Agent Sakurai?"

Just then, a white car drove by, and was heading towards a distracted Asahi. He screamed, as the car was closer, "ASA!"

 **SCREEEEEEEEEECH!  
** Chazz was able to rescue Asahi, just in time, using Ojama Star to pull her away from the driving car. He griped, "GOOD GRIEF, ASA! You almost got run over!"

Tsukasa cried, "Thank goodness that the car stopped! Agent Sakurai almost got killed!"

Asahi cried, as she went to the driver, "OH! I'm so sorry! Driver, open up! It's my fault that I was in the way! I didn't know! I'm sorry, I'm so-! Huh?" She was apologizing frantically, but stopped, witnessing a small girl in the driver's seat, with a black medium bob cut, and wearing a white dress. She turned to Asahi, and hissed at her in a quiet tone, "Be careful, next time."

She rolled her window up, and drove away. Chazz asked, "Huh? What was that about?"

Tsukasa said, "I don't know… But she looked creepy."

Asahi was confused, but sighed. She said, "Thank goodness… That was horrifying…"

She thought, as the car drove off, "Still… That girl… She's old enough to drive? Wonder who she is…"

The white car, however, was driving to a huge area, full of villas. She said, as she was driving the car, "F City is a vibrant place, full of commercial areas and the occasional residential sights. Originally, it was a huge suburban village, full of samurai. My ancestry was birthed here… but it was burned away, likewise my grandfather's villa… But his house is where it stood. It's all I have left, other than that dead-end job I take…"

She looked down and saw a female hand right beside her. She asked, "Hey, whatever happened to that wristwatch I imported to you? It was a gift! Oh, right… Was it too big? I guess you put it back in your bag, after it got uncomfortable. We'll fix it, tomorrow."

She arrived at her villa, as she stepped out of the car. The girl in the bob cut was small and pretty young, "Home sweet home."

She opened the door, but paused and said, "What's wrong? Not used to new places? Trust me, this place is where I was living for years. Here, I'll help you out."

She extended her hand and held the woman's hand. She smiled, "We'll have a fun weekend together… It'll be perfect…"

She lifted the woman's arm up, showing that she was just an arm.

 **WAIT, JUST AN ARM?!**

The girl pulled the bag out, and carried it into the hand of the severed arm. But she noticed blood on the seat and complained, "Oh, look at this! You're leaking! Don't expect _me_ to clean it up…"

She held up a white rag and placed it in the hand of the severed arm. She began to rub the blood off, as she said, "Not at all becoming of a lady, but that was messy of you."

She cleaned it up, as the fingers were being cracked up from inside the bone. She adjusted the digits and said, in a calm and demonic glare, "I can't recall your name… but in the long run, it doesn't matter. And you finished. You should be proud of yourself."

She then calmed down and said, as she was walking to the front door, "Well, now, I'll show you around. I'll make dinner tonight. What would you like?"

Who is this mysterious woman, why did she harbor a severed arm, and why is she acting calm? All we know that the nameplate on the front gate reveals her name – _Saotome_.

* * *

 ** _Episode 47 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Who is this Saotome? And why does she harbor a woman's arm?  
This raises many questions, as this adventure continues on, in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	151. Episode 48 Chapter 1

Last time, if you recall, The Gang Aces and Chazz were in many problems in F City, including the Stand Users in the area, caused by a bow and arrow.  
The first they encountered was Anjuro Katagiri, who was a serial killer from Morioh, circa 1999, wanting revenge on the Higashikata family for running him in, including Josuke Higashikata. After Angelo was defeated, one-by-one, Stand Users appeared in F City, creating trouble for The Gang and Chazz Princeton:  
Sekai Saion-Ji – Three Hundred _(deceased)_  
Kotonoha Katsura – The Hook  
Juvia Lockser – Acid Rain _(Apprehended)_  
Akari Hanao – Double Jeopardy  
Enju Saion-Ji – Grease Lightning  
That Man 2019 – The Lock and Key  
Haruko Haruhara – Blade Runner _(Retired)_  
Tonio Trendy Jr. – Green Jelly _(Friendly)_  
Kazuki Sendo – Heaven's Gate  
Two rats – one being called _Ratatouille (Both deceased)_

Though they were subsided, and with some of them out of commission, F City has become peaceful as ever. Until…

* * *

Chazz was by the payphones at the bank, as he was annoyed. He said, "Good grief…"

He roared, as he read his receipt, "HOW COULD I ONLY HAVE 285 YEN IN MY NAME?! Last I checked, I had 20,000 Yen in my savings!"

He looked at his wallet and groaned, " **JUST TWELVE YEN?!** Shit! Why does everything happen to me now? I gotta work on my spending habits. I promised that Asa and I would go on our date… But damned the Old Hag and her baby stuff! I had 20,000 Yen in my savings, and I've wasted them all, because of that hag's greedy shopping! AAAAGH!"

He growled, "Even after she said that she was confused by which was which, I should've joined in! Damn her, and damn that invisible baby!"

He sighed, "Eventually, she paid me back the 130,000 Yen, after she apologized, and Fatass and the Blonde vouched to chip in… after that, I got bit by a spending bug, and all of it went out the window!"

He panicked, "BUT STILL, WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND SPLURGE, WITHOUT EVEN THINKING TWICE? NOW I'M BROKE!"

He sighed, "Oh, who cares… Maybe I'll find a thousand Yen lying in the street, somewhere… but what are the odds of finding it, in town? That's so impossible…"

He heard a small sound, and turned to the trashcan. A figure walked on its hind legs, in a white form, with blue stripes. It was the shape of a small mouse, as it was carrying a 1 Yen coin.

"A… Is that… A Stand?" Chazz shivered.

The mouse blew dust off the coin, and shouted in a high-pitched tone, " _Mine! Got 1 Yen! Hehehehehe!_ "

It scampered away, as Chazz thought, "Was that a Stand? And why did it take a 1 Yen coin?"

It run up the walls and ran to the exit. He cried, "You bastard! GET BACK HERE!"

The mouse Stand ran away, as he whispered, "A Stand? So tiny… But… Why take a coin? Just when this day just couldn't get any worse off…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 48 – Chapter 1: Harvest Mice!  
Cute Android Girl, a Thousand Stands!_**

* * *

Chazz chased after the mouse Stand, as he yelled, "GET BACK HERE, YOU MOUSE BASTARD!"

He thought, "A tiny Stand, shaped of an anthropomorphic mouse! Just where is it heading?"

A second mouse Stand appeared, as he gasped, "Eh? _Two_ Stands? Is this…"

A third mouse Stand appeared, as he growled, "Bastards! Assholes will pay for this!"

A female voice shouted, "HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?"

He recognized the voice, "ASA?"

Asahi was running, as she was extremely angry, "YOU CREEPY LITTLE FURBALLS! I'LL SQUISH YOU FLAT!"

Chazz called, as he ran with Asahi, "Asa? Baby?"

Asahi said, "OH! Chazz! There's no time! I'm afraid we'll have to cancel our date… LOOK! Enemy Stand, and they're mice! I HATE MICE!"

She cried, "WAAAGH? There's _three_ of them? But…"

He said, "I know. There was one of them at the bank, and scampered away with a Yen coin. By the way, did it hurt you?"

She replied, "No… well, sort of. I was buying me some Capri water, and that little bastard scared the daylights out of me, and spilled all my water onto my blouse! It came out from under the vending machine, and I was drenched!"

He asked, "WHAT? It didn't attack you?"

She cried, "I had no idea they'd multiply! WHY DID F CITY RUIN MY BEST BLOUSE?"

Another mouse appeared, and called " _Found one~!_ "

Asahi gasped, "Hey, there's _four_ of them now!"

But the Stands continued to multiply, as they chanted, " _Found one~! Yeah, mine! Let's go!_ "

He growled, "Damn! Remember Hatsuharu Sohma? From what I learned from Heather and Yamabuki, back in Pakistan, one year ago, he had a Spirit Caller that can multiply, fooling the enemy. It's the weakest Spirit Caller ever, but…"

She said, "So… It could very well be _one_ person. Stands and Spirit Callers are used by ONE Stand per user. And I don't even recall. I was back in New York, while you were there fighting Haru!"

He stated, "What about back when we were searching the old house with Tsukasa? Apparently, Sekai Saion-Ji had multiple Stands and Spirits, like it was an army."

"Sekai deserved it, after she was killed by Acid Rain; albeit she didn't deserve it!"

He explained, as they were chasing the mice, "Okay, okay! Since they're obviously retreating, they're different than Sekai Saion-Ji. Let's tail them!"

Asahi cried, "RIGHT!"

They arrived at the forest, as the mice retreated to a tree. Chazz called, "Be careful! The Stand user's nearby. Focus!"

They ducked behind the bushes, as they waited. But then, the mice shot out projectiles in the air, and they hovered down into a pile. They were coins, in different Yen amounts. Asahi whispered, "Yen coins? What the wha?"

He replied, "Now that I think about it, this little bastard found a One Yen coin, under the trashcan. So many 1 Yen and 10 Yen coins, and all real! What the hell is this?"

A female figure with blue hair, wearing a red scarf, white and black cow-print cat ear hat, and a blue blouse and skirt, with thigh-high socks, approached the pile of coins. She called, "Good work, boys! Wow, this is a lot from recently!"

She looked at the pile and said, "Many a nickel makes a mickle. There's got to be about 5,000 Yen in total!"

They gasped, as the girl smiled, "Heh-heh~! As long as I have you, Harvest, I won't be worried about money again~!"

Chazz whispered to Asahi, "So… Asa, that's the Stand User… She's talking to her Stand. See if you can analyze her."

Asahi whispered, "Chazz, I'm not a robot. Mech-Asahi cannot do that, anyways."

She explained, "But the way I see it, this kid's fell victim to the same bow and arrow from before. I bet she's made this way, but she doesn't seem hostile."

Leaves were rustling, as the girl approached them. She glared at them, as she beeped, "Humans… Two of you…"

They gasped, as she stared down. But then she grinned, as they were stunned. She called, "I bet you saw me, did you? Don't tell me that you saw my Harvest!"

Chazz and Asahi were stunned, as the girl smiled, "Come now… Anyone who chases my Harvest Mice must have seen it. I believe that they are called… _Android Mice_!"

Chazz explained, as he and Asahi reveal their powers, "No. They're called Stands."

The girl gasped in shock, "OHHHH! You got mysterious powers?"

Chazz said, "Yes. However, my girlfriend has a Stand. What you see here is similar to a Stand. It's called a Spirit Caller."

He introduced himself, "I'm Chazz Princeton. And this is Asahi Sakurai, my girlfriend."

The girl wept in excitement, "OH, SO COOL! You guys are awesome!"

She introduced herself, "My name is Minatsu Amakase. I am a second-year student in St. Culture Academy, after being transferred from Kazami Academy… which I was unfairly expelled from. Spare times: I happen to run myself a detective agency, downtown in Tokyo. I was thinking of visiting F City, to learn more about my roots."

She continued, "The other day, I witnessed a huge urban legend about two female robots that died in a huge explosion in this city, long ago. See? This was the girl I mention."

She held up a picture of Ropponmatsu 1 and said, "She's my idol, despite that she's a screw-up."

Asahi asked, "Huh? You know _Ropponmatsu Unit 1_?"

Chazz viewed the mice and asked, "Hold on… Minatsu? These mice bastards… are called Harvest? Are they really the ones that grabbed all those coins?"

Minatsu smiled, "Yep. And before you answer, I found these coins in hard-to-find places… Ditches, underneath vending machines, all sorts of things there. But I am NO thief, if that's what you're thinking!"

She protested, "A policeman ignored me, saying that I cannot turn in lost denominations that are less than 100 Yen! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

Chazz exclaimed, "Whoa there! That's a not bad thing you are doing! I'm saying that it's a generous thing that you're doing… Though, it's not much, but you're putting all of the forgotten change back into the Japanese economy. I mean, change is never found a lot, but you're doing great."

 **DING!  
** Minatsu cheered, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I can't believe it! I'm the best!"

She scooped up the change, as Asahi asked, "Is this what you call a blind spot for ideas?"

He explained, "Well, she _did_ steal loose coins in every hidden area. Technically, no one knows about it, and it's not illegal."

She huffed, "I'm jealous… and you're smart. We can't arrest her, if it's _that_ trivial."

Chazz growled, "Good grief, Asa. Do you mind go _Off-Duty Mode_ , for once?"

She snorted, "Hmph!"

Minatsu stopped, as she sobbed, "Did you just say… I'm smart? No one ever said that to me… You humans are all the same, but you two are special~! I have picked up about 120,000 Yen today, and let alone-."

Chazz and Asahi screamed out, " ** _A HUNDRED AND TWENTY THOUSAND YEN?!_** "

Minatsu smiled, "Yep. And I still got it!"

He asked, "Yeah, but… 120,000 Yen, and all in F City?"

Minatsu explained, "I never left F City, collecting lost and loose change! I may be with an incredible sense of direction, but I would never leave this city! This is a pure gold mine for humans to leave pocket change they forgot!"

Chazz was forlorn, "120,000 Yen… and I only have _twelve_ … and she's rolling in it…"

Asahi backed away, as he glared at her, "ASA!"

She squealed, "EEP!"

She bowed her head and moved her left foot. She then sniffled, "I am so rotten… Why would I force myself into-?"

He yelled, "ASA! Why the hell were you trying to steal a coin from an innocent Stand user?"

She complained, "There were three 50 Yen coins I found! Minatsu may have found it, but I would've found it easily!"

He huffed, " ** _WHY_** did I ever agree to date you, you moron?"

Minatsu sighed and offered a can of change, "Well, if you're that needy, have half of mine, since we're friends and all."

They asked, "Eh?"

Minatsu said, "I mean, we have kindred spirits, so to say, so I'm offering to give you my fortune, and split it down the middle. Only I get more, since it's only 60,000 Yen… What's 30,000 Yen to friends? …and you two humans need a little cash. 12 Yen in your allowance? Talk about stingy."

Asahi gasped, "SERIOUSLY?"

Chazz cheered, "LUCKY~!"

He then gasped and rejected the offer. He said, "Now, hold on a sec. You shouldn't be giving away your own money or things that easily."

Minatsu pleaded, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE~! THEN I'LL GIVE YOU ALL I GOT! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOW PENNILESS! I CAN ALWAYS GET MORE!"

Chazz roared, "HEY! WHY ARE YOU HARDENING YOUR EXPRESSION, JUST NOW?"

Asahi said, "It's no use. She just doesn't understand the value of friendship."

She grabbed his collar, and then hissed, "Besides, you and I need to talk… privately…"

They were in a meeting, as she whispered, "Look! For once, stop acting like a Scrooge! If she says that she'll offer it to us, that is charity, not a bribe!"

He whispered, "Sorry, Asahi. The Chazz is NOT into greed! I have pride, you know!"

She complained, "DARN IT! Come on, baby! Take the money! As long as it's not disease-ridden, I'll take whatever I need!"

He calmed her down and said, "No! I can't… but still… I'm actually broke, too. But I know a perfect way to get rich, and to make _everyone_ happy. The Chazz knows how to make _you_ happy, and I don't mean sex."

She pouted, "I'm _no_ prostitute…"

He sighed, "Oh, good grief…"

He then smiled and winked, "You leave this idea to me!"

* * *

Down the street, near the shopping district, Miss Aiko was on the phone with a friend of hers. She called on her cellphone and said, "Hello? Well, yes. I do believe that it's all relative. My shop's been successful, since Miss Stevens came along. But that's alright, Melana. Hey, after this, how about we go for a drink or two? Sounds good?"

She kept walking, as Akari and Enju walked passed her. She stopped, as she said, "Melana, I'll call you back, after work. Remember, we meet at the bar, at 8. Bye."

She hung up, as Akari and Enju kept walking. Miss Aiko whispered, "Those two… They're from a while back. The blonde, Hanao, and there's the other girl… But who's she?"

She watched on, as she said, "You know, aside from their massive bust size, they'd be perfect mannequins… But _c'est la vie_."

She went to them, and then called, "Excuse me! Ladies? Ladies!"

Akari and Enju stopped, as Akari said, "Oh! It's that lady from that clothing shop."

Enju glared at her, as she said, "Hmm…"

Miss Aiko bowed, "Forgive me, Hanao, was it? You must be enjoying your life… as a human."

Enju glared and huffed, "What? You are the boss of the place that you ejected Akari?"

"Hey, I didn't reject her! We had room for one more… and Miss Stevens is an excellent and experienced employee, being she's a foreigner."

Enju thought, "She knows Farra Stevens, the wielder of Phoenix Sun?"

Miss Aiko said, "Permit me to introduce myself. Haruno Aiko, owner of the small clothing shop, _Yume no Tochi_."

Enju asked, " _Dreamland_?"

Miss Aiko asked, "She is Akari Hanao… And you are?"

Enju said, nervously, "Enju Saion-Ji, ma'am."

"I see. You two know Miss Stevens, the woman from America… Correct?"

Akari smiled, "Yeah! I once hated her for taking my job, but…"

"Don't! Hate is such a strong word. Embrace that hate, and set it free, to experience happiness."

Akari was confused, as Enju asked, "Uh, did you-? Uh… What did it mean?"

Miss Aiko said, "Well, perhaps you and I need to come with me to my shop. Miss Stevens is not here, at the moment. Also, I am in need of newer merchandise, uh, employees… Ahem! Come with me."

She beckoned Akari, and then turned to Enju, "You, too, Miss Saion-Ji."

Enju nodded, and headed to Akari, "Oh, okay!"

She thought, as they were walking together, "I have a bad feeling about this… Just who is she?"

Miss Aiko was taking the two ninjas to her shop, as she has plans for them. On the way, they passed Chazz, Asahi, and Minatsu, at a park, not far from their direction. At the park, they were sitting in a bench, as Asahi talked with Minatsu.

"An android? Really? I have never heard about you before, but no wonder you are fan-crazed for Ropponmatsu 1." Asahi said to her.

Minatsu smiled, "Indeed. You can still consider me a friend, right?"

Chazz said, "Yes. We already got an android for a friend, but that's not the reason why we're talking here alone. But good to know about you, uh… Minatsu…"

"I don't share myself of who I am, often." Minatsu remarked.

He explained, "Alright, Minatsu, let's talk. Look, what you're trying to do just now is the same as trying to buy your friendship with money. THAT is something you cannot you. So that's why we cannot accept it. I believe that friendship is something that grows between people through a common bond. I learned that from Asahi and her friends, and look where I ended up."

Minatsu sobbed, "I know… but…"

He explained, "Now-now, I know how you feel. Thanks to Asa's annoying Power of Friendship, I made new friends, and left my old ones behind. And we're all Stand and Spirit Users, too."

He then offered, as she was intrigued, "And so… Why don't we make a little business endeavor and strike up some dough, as friends?"

Asahi asked, "Business? Like moonlig-?"

Chazz shushed her and said, "Yes! A business using all three of our powers. Basically, I have an idea on how we can use your Harvest Mice to do something special… Loose change is one thing, but… I have an idea that gives us _more_ than loose change for Harvest."

Asahi cried, "An idea that'll make us more money, rather than picking up change? Chazz, all Harvest can do is pick up change!"

Minatsu barked, "That's not true! Harvest can pick up even the tiniest thing they could find, as long as it's needed."

He smiled, "Exactly! That's where the business part comes in! And as a consolation fee, you give Asa and I half the profits; the other half goes to you, as you like. And you get the rest, since you get more, being that Asa & I split it evenly. We're going to try a huge project that will make everyone very happy, but when it's all said and done, we're finally gonna get the payday we deserve."

Minatsu said, "Okay, I like the idea… but what should I do? And what is this thing you seek for?"

He held up a stamp with a blue turtle on it and explained, "See this, Minatsu? This is a Kameyu Sticker. These were introduced in 1998, in Morioh Town, and had become a franchise item in Japan. When you shop at one of the Eastern Japan's biggest department store chains, you get one Kameyu Sticker, for every 100 Yen spend. But there are people who collect these stickers, and just throw them away."

He even showed coupons and vouchers, and explained, "And there're also these, too… A voucher for a stationary shop, toy store, CD store, laundromat, the works. Now, this is where the Kameyu Sticker gets its trait. At Kameyu, for example, you can get cash back for these."

They were smiling, as Asahi said, "OH! I get it! That's a brilliant idea!"

Minatsu summoned Harvest, as she cried, "GO GET THEM, YOU GUYS! Never mind the loose change, find what Chazz said! Kameyu Stickers, vouchers, tickets, you name it!"

They scampered around F City, locating missing and thrown away vouchers and stickers. Asahi said, "With only one or two, it'd be scraps of paper. But with Harvest, millions are found, even in hidden parts of town."

The mice scampered around town, from trash cans, doghouses, under the machines, and even on the ground. They grabbed every slip of paper, including vouchers and stickers. They returned in hordes, as they shot out every slip of paper to the ground. Asahi managed to keep them in a pile, preventing them from being blown away. Asahi cheered, "LOOK! Look at this pile of slips!"

Chazz laughed, "SEE THAT? YOUR STAND IS THE COOLEST!"

Minatsu laughed, as she was excited, "AMAZING! THIS IS TOO COOL!"

Chazz said, "Asa will gather them, preventing them to be swept away by the wind, while I can fix the ripped pieces with Ojama Star."

Asahi smiled, "So, is it like tens of thousands that we collected?"

Chazz smiled, "Even better! It's about 100,000 of these beauties!"

They high-fived, as they held Minatsu high. Chazz cheered, "Minatsu Amakase, you're a genuine Stand User Champion~!"

Asahi cheered, "The three of us are invincible!"

She glared, "Hey, wait a minute… What was that going on about your pride and such?"

Chazz smirked, "Hey, as long as _everyone_ is happy, even me, I have no worries on my end."

Minatsu was in awe, as she gathered the vouchers in a huge bag, "So many… So many… Humans… as friends…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the department store, Asahi and Minatsu waited outside for Chazz.

Minatsu asked, "Are you sure this will work? Turning those itty-bitty things into money is tricky."

Asahi said, "Relax. He knows what he's doing. We're both reasonable adults here."

While they were waiting, Tsukasa was on-patrol, as she spotted them. Tsukasa thought, "Is that…? Agent Sakurai… and… Who is this girl?"

She called out, "Agent Sa-!" but then gasped in fright, as she sensed something.

She looked around, and saw a figure looming behind her, from far away. She whispered, "That… Oh, brother… I have to go…"

She walked off, running away from the figure. The figure, however, vanished, and Chazz returned from the market. Asahi asked, as Chazz was upset, "What happened? Did you get the money, or was it not the place to exchange it? You can tell me."

He sighed and said, "I asked them about the stickers, and… I didn't get much… though, I failed to get cash back for the vouchers ,which in total is about 400,000 Yen worth of CDs and Video Games. But still… the stickers were of no use, as I got less than that…"

He held up a huge wad of cash and cried, "…ONLY 61,500 YEN'S WORTH!"

Asahi laughed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!"

Minatsu laughed heartily, as she took the money. Chazz said, "Minatsu Amakase, it's all yours!"

Asahi cried, "MY GOD, THAT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!"

She cheered, "YOU'RE AMAZING, AMAKASE!"

Minatsu pouted and asked, "You think I'm amazing? I don't get complimented too much."

Asahi smiled, "Have faith and a little more confidence, Minatsu. Androids can have feelings too, right?"

Minatsu smiled, "I suppose you're right… Chazz… Asahi…"

She walked off and said, "Ahhh… So much money… Ten times the amount I get from collecting loose change."

She then called to a woman, "HEY! I got greenbacks! Wanna paint F City Red?"

Chazz and Asahi screamed, as they panicked, "TOO FAR, TOO FAR, TOO FAR, TOO FAR, **TOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "

 **XXXXX**

She walked with the others, as she was fanning herself with the 61,000 Yen. Chazz and Asahi were concerned, as he said, "It's not like her to act this arrogant."

Minatsu said, "Oh, by the way…"

She offered 10,000 Yen and said, "Here. 10,000 Yen, for the fee. That's _your_ share."

She gave Chazz the Yen, as she stuffed the rest in her pocket. She smiled and said, "I don't do much for humans, but you're no different. We're friends, after all."

She grinned evilly, "Just a token of our friendship… Heh-heh-heh…"

She walked off, smiling. But Chazz called out, "Hey, wait! This isn't what we promised on, Minatsu! You agreed that we'd split it half-and-half, only Asa and I split our half. What's 15,375 Yen between us?"

Minatsu stopped and said, "Yes, we agreed to it, but… Did any of YOU find the Kameyu Stickers? NO!"

Chazz roared, "SAY WHAT?"

Minatsu explained, "It's not fair, you know! MY Harvest found ALL the Kameyus and vouchers! It was ALL ME! All you two did was just talk, kiss, and do nothing! Lazy humans! That's why I gave you 10,000 Yen, out of friendship!"

Asahi snapped and yelled at her, "CHAZZ THOUGHT OF THAT IDEA! IF HE DIDN'T, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GATHERED ALL OF THOSE, IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Minatsu whined, "AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW? I would've thought of it, eventually!"

Asahi yelled, "NO! YOU'D IGNORE IT! ALL YOU ARE IS A GREEDY LITTLE GYNOID THAT GOT LUCKY!"

Minatsu was crushed, as she was hurt. Chazz restrained Asahi and cried, "ASA, BABY! WHOA THERE! Fall back for a sec!"

He dragged her away, as he said, "Just calm down. Lemme have a word with her."

"LEMME GO!" Asahi screamed, as she was pulled away.

He sighed and said, "Just great… Band's broken up, already. About a thousand, she's happy, but over ten thousand Yen, and she is hesitant to pay up. Greed gets the better of her. I don't think she meant anything by it, since she's a robot. But since she's like a kid, we might as well let her have it all. We are the reasonable adults here, so just let it be. We're doing this for a friend, and such a clever person. So take the damn 10,000 Yen and call it a day!"

Asahi calmed down and said, "Fine… But I almost lost myself there. I almost struck an android girl."

He said, "No, Asa, violence solves nothing. Just let her be and take the money. Besides, she needs to learn a lesson on how to split it even-steven."

Asahi asked, "Eh? You mean you have a new way to make money?"

Chazz said, "Not new, per se, but… I'll explain later."

He said to Minatsu, "Minatsu, we'll accept the 10,000 Yen."

Minatsu smiled, and said to Asahi, "Hey, Miss Sakurai… Want a drink?"

Asahi said, "Oh, sure. Can you buy me a Capri Water?"

Minatsu turned away and huffed, "Get it yourself, human! I'm not buying it for you! If you want water, drink some!"

Asahi growled, as she snarled, "I don't… know… how much… I can take…"

She went back to the bench, as Chazz tossed away the vouchers and coupons. Asahi cried, "HEY, CHAZZ! What do you think you're doing?"

He said, "Leftover junk tickets for year-end lottery and such."

She gathered the tickets and said, "I remembered asking Minatsu to gather these, too! Winning lottery tickets are not to be ignored."

He asked, "You mean _losing_ lottery tickets? No one in their right mind would throw away a winning ticket."

She barked, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

He said, "Because people hardly win the lottery, now and then. But they usually keep tickets to find out if they would win, _dumbass_."

She explained, "Well, a lot of people forget to confirm numbers and they miss out of their cash prizes."

She pointed at Minatsu, "Remember, I found the ticket and winning number, _you_ got Harvest to pick it up for me. We split half, if it's a winner! GOT IT?"

Minatsu said, "Whatever. Half is fine. I mean, would _you_ get lucky? If it's a sheet of stamps, _you_ have it."

Asahi growled, as she searched the tickets, "Watch and see, loser!"

Chazz sighed, as he sat down, "There she goes again… She likes to go cheap, despite that she's a famous celebrity."

Asahi kept searching, as she said, "Say, Chazz, is it wise to exchange it, even though we're pretty young?"

"You and I are adults. If kids win the lottery, it should be fine, so long as you have an ID and name stamp."

She searched and said, " _SG 121314… Payout period: Jan. 1st, 2019 to Aug. 21st, 2019…_ Hmm… Nope, another one. I thought for sure it's one…"

She held up a magazine and looked for the winning numbers. She read and whispered, "Let's see… No… No… Nooo… uhhhh…"

She widened her eyes, as she saw the number " _SG 121314_ " on the page. She then asked, "Uh, Chazz? Between you and me, would we have it to the police, should we win by chance?"

He barked, "Idiot! There's no reason to take it there. All Harvest did was pick it up, after it was thrown away. And shouldn't you be worried about winning, after bragging so much? And besides, even if you win in some magical coincidence, it's a moot point."

Asahi cried, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! THIS SAYS **SG 121314?!** "

Chazz and Minatsu gasped, as Asahi shrieked, " **IT'S A WINNER! A WINNER! SG 121314! I FOUND A WINNER!** "

Chazz roared, "What the hell are you yelling about?"

Asahi looked at the prize, and gasped: _Five Million Yen_ ( _or around $46,000 US_ ). Asahi was stunned, as she shrieked, "F-F-F-F-F-Ffff… **_FIVE MILLION YEN?!_** "

She rolled on the grass and laughed, "I FOUND A WINNER! I WON! I WON!"

Chazz cried, "OH, BS! You better not be messing with us, Asa!"

He looked at the magazine, and gasped. They laughed hysterically, as he shouted, "MY GOD! IT _IS_ TRUE! **GREAT!** "

Asahi screamed, "I DID IT! IT'S A POP IDOL'S DREAM TO MAKE MILLIONS! AND BEING A FORMER IDOL TURNED CELEBRITY IN AMERICA, THERE'S NO OTHER EXPERIENCE!"

But Chazz took the ticket and shouted, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Asahi, calm down. We have to be sure."

He looked at the ticket and said, "Good… _SG 121314_ … _Third Prize: Five Million Yen_ … And it's still active for a couple more days, before it expires… Well, there you go. It's hard to believe, but it's true! And this was a lottery ticket that was thrown away; if you hadn't found it when you did, it would've met its end in the incinerator. We have to get this to the bank. Even if we get annoying questions, we can say that we bought it together."

He said, "Be sure to remember that!"

She said, "Ah, right. That'll be too worth it for that. I'll fake it, for once."

He smiled, "Which means… This is _our_ Five Million Yen~!"

He laughed, as he smiled, "Now, what should I buy? Oh, maybe a new designer coat, like back in my days as a duelist. Black and onyx, NO Obelisk Blue! Maybe some suede shoes… OH! And dine out that the most expensive restaurant, possibly Tonio's, and get his most expensive plate. And maybe I should go abroad on vacation."

Asahi called, "But that's too much to splurge! I'm using it for my savings!"

He jeered, "You had to be so fickle!"

She laughed, "Ya got me!"

They laughed, as they too, likewise Minatsu, were stricken by greed. As for Minatsu, unfortunately… she was completely ignored and furious. She whispered, as her aura was coated in a dark aura, "That's _my_ five million Yen… My Harvest found it… not her… No way would I split half with those two…"

She growled, as she was determined to get the money that Chazz & Asahi won, even though they agreed to split it evenly, but the greed inside her started to blossom.

 **XXXXX**

Tsukasa was walking off, as she avoided seeing the mysterious figure. She whispered, as she walked, "Ever since the issues with many Stand Users, I have a feeling I was being watched… But who?"

She kept walking, until she ran into Kazuki, in his suit. She gasped, as she shrieked, "AAAAAAGH! KAZUKI SENDO?!"

Kazuki said, "Surprised to see me? Well, it's a bit coincidental, but don't worry, I mean you no harm. My days of causing you harm are long past."

Tsukasa barked, "I don't care what you do to me, you bastard! I'll attack you if I have to!"

He explained, "No, stand down. After reading your memories, via Heaven's Gate, I want to admire you as a buddy. Do not worry, I'm not dating you, as you would think. I'm happy being single, for now."

He glared at her, "Besides, you're like the perfect stereotype for a manga heroine…"

He stepped back and asked, "Listen, I have a favor to ask of you…" he pulled out a map and said, "Some of my former classmates used to live in F City, during my high school days, before I went into doujinshi. For nostalgia's sake, I'm looking for the house that my friend used to live in. Manga artists can get great memories through childhood memories… However, seeing that these memories are from when I was only a child, they're hazy at best."

"How old _were_ you, when you met your friend?"

"Oh, about nine years old… She used to go with me to my high school, until she transferred away. This was long before I met Mizuki."

He viewed the huge map in F City and said, "LOOK! This is the map to the city, including the buildings that follow. In order, a soba shop, small clothing shop, convenient store… all faced to the right of us, from right to left."

He pointed at the area, and said, "NOW! Look closely at the buildings!"

He pointed at each building, as he stated, however… he halted at the convenient store, showing a huge alleyway, in-between the clothing store and the convenient store. He asked, "Huh… There's no road between the store and the clothing place. How careless of them to overlook it."

She replied, "Why would they suddenly build an alleyway, all the way here, and not on the map? Such sloppy work."

"Tsukasa, how would you like to accompany me there?"

Tsukasa shivered, "Huh? Me? Well, I don't know…"

He huffed, "You would refuse a request from Kazuki Sendo? Typical. I suppose asking you to walk ten meters with me is also too much."

He walked off, as Tsukasa grumbled, "Man, you're so stubborn…"

She walked with him and protested, "Five minutes! After that, you're on your own! I've only been in F City for a while now, so I could show you a few places to try out."

Kazuki said, "Thank you. I should look around, and see what to find…"

* * *

 ** _Something tells me that Kazuki and Tsukasa are about to go on their OWN adventure, together…  
Well, we'll check with Chazz, Asahi, & Minatsu, later. Next time, let's follow our intrepid adventurers, as they walk down this mysterious alleyway! Stay tuned!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	152. Episode 48 Chapter 2

Let's head back to Yume no Tochi, the building of Miss Aiko's business. She welcomed Akari and Enju into the building, as she said, "Miss Stevens' time in here is close to ending. And I figured I needed fresher faces, being we are closer than we think. I had thoughts about hiring you two, being you are the same as her, with such curves and girth."

Akari blushed, "Aw, thanks… But my boobs are that big…"

Enju said, "Mine, too. Only I don't grow mine into watermelons. Mine's already-." She stammered, "HEY! SHUT UP! How dare you say that about us?"

"Sorry." Aiko responded, "I'm not into that sort of thing. But I do admire a body beautiful. Just last week, I had to redo this poor girl's hair, after it was burned off. You know, from what I read, you had a hand at it, was it, Saion-Ji?"

Enju shivered, as Aiko smiled, "Just kidding. I know it wasn't you. After all, you wouldn't attack anyone in anger. It was probably an accidental fire…"

Enju thought, "She's psychic, was she? She almost figured me out…"

Akari whispered, "Enju, I'm scared. Suppose she knows… about the fact that-."

Enju shushed her and said, "It's fine. The more we stay quiet, she won't find out we're ninjas… and Stand Users…"

Miss Aiko walked off and said, "Now then, I'd like for you to help out, around the place, before we get to the nitty-gritty. Some of my temps managed to be sick, after a case of a summer cold, and I fired one of my girls, for being late, and harboring snacks to the workplace. Pretty weenie, if you ask me. But that's life. I want to keep a girlish figure, after all…"

Enju asked, "Who fires someone over snacks? I mean, fat is one thing, but…"

Aiko glared at her, "Look, do you want to do this, or not?"

Enju replied, "Okay, you win. I'll do it. But I'm watching you… I don't like where this is going…"

Akari held her and laughed, "Uh, ignore her! She's-, uh, heh heh heh… She's usually cautious…"

Aiko smiled, "Is that a fact? Well then…"

She showed them to another part of the store and said, "Right this way, ladies."

They walked off, as Miss Aiko smirked from behind their backs. What could she be planning for Akari and Enju?

 _We'll check back with them, later…_

* * *

 ** _Episode 48 – Chapter 2: The Ghost Girl!  
Alleyway to the Dead!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the alley, Kazuki and Tsukasa were walking down the path.

"Strange, isn't it?" Kazuki said, "I looked it up at the 2019 Edition of the F City map, and it showed NO existence of this alley or street on the map."

Tsukasa said, "On the bright side, you might get a gift certificate at the bookstore, if the map was all wrong."

They arrived at the corner, with a small red mailbox, next to a small mound of dog feces. Tsukasa gagged, seeing the feces, and said, "Ew… It's so stinky…"

He growled, "Blast it, this map is useless! Take a look, Tsukasa. They don't even show the Honemura, Yonma, or Onodere residence. This map has errors galore! The bookstore that I bought this map from is going to owe me _more_ than gift certificates."

Tsukasa viewed a dilapidated house and said, "Sendo-senpai, this house looks like it's been abandoned."

They kept walking, as she explained, "Weird… The houses owned by the people are completely unoccupied."

He stated, "And look, even the vending machines are out of order."

They arrived at another red mailbox, only to realize…  
"WHAT?!" Tsukasa gasped, "I don't get it! It's the same mailbox from before! We made a turn at the alleyway!"

She spotted a pile of dog feces… the very same that Tsukasa saw. She gasped, "No way, we're back to where we started! This is too weird!"

He pondered, "But we turned right, then left, and right…"

He called out, "Keep your guard up. There could be an enemy nearby. You have THX by your side, correct? They could be manipulating things with their Stand."

"YOU THINK?" She gasped.

"If you would, have THX fly overhead and search the area."

"Right! From up there, I can see where we need to go!"

She summoned THX, " ** _THX – Act One!_** "

THX emerged, and it flew upwards to the sky. But it crashed, somehow, and fell back to Tsukasa's shoulders. Kazuki asked, "What's the matter?"

She gasped, "There was something up there… I don't know what, but it somehow grazed THX."

"Are you sure? I don't see anything."

"I _know_ something came into contact with THX!"

Suddenly, a girl in a pink dress and long magenta hair appeared and said, "Excuse me. Are you two lost?"

Tsukasa gasps, as the girl continued, "I would be happy to be your guide."

"A girl?" Kazuki asked.

Tsukasa cried, "SHE must be the enemy Stand User!"

Kazuki prepared, as the girl gasped, " ** _HEAVEN'S GATE!_** " And he brought out his Stand, Heaven's Gate, "And with a flick of my finger, this battle goes to me!"

Kazuki's Stand tackles the girl down, and she collapsed onto the ground, with her face opened up in pages. He held the girl and scribbled onto one of the pages.

"We should be safe now. I made sure she doesn't attack us." He explained.

"Senpai, that was amazing!" Tsukasa called, "It's like you launched your drawing into midair!"

"I've just been improving on my Stand, since Asahi Sakurai came along. Still, it doesn't work on haters, like The Gang _or_ Chazz Princeton. They wouldn't know art if it kicked them in the groin. She and I are at the same wavelength."

He viewed her pages and read, "Oops. False alarm. She's not an enemy Stand User."

"Huh? So she's not out to get us?" Tsukasa asked.

Kazuki explained, "Yes and no. You can't conceal anything from Heaven's Gate."

He read out her pages, "Her name is Sakura Minamoto, age: 17, born April 2nd. Her address is 312 Kotodai, F City. That's not far from here. She is single, and her measurements are 88, 59, and 90 centimeters. She loves pink, and is a fan of sweets, and dislikes spicy foods. She's 5'2" and blood type A."

Tsukasa roared, "THAT'S JUST ABOUT ENOUGH, SENDO! IF THIS GIRL'S NOT A STAND USER, THEN I REFUSE TO LET YOU READ ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT HER LIFE!"

 _Zombieland Saga's Sakura Minamoto, by the way. Had to add her, somehow, in an OOC role._

"Alright, alright, I get it!" He pleaded, "Take it easy…" He scribbled onto Sakura and said, "I'll forget everything that happened."

Sakura woke up and said, "Ungh… What happened?"

He said, "You had a nasty spill. I apologize if I was able to take a hold of you."

She said, "Not a problem. Anyways, this place trips a lot of people up. Several of these alleys look the same."

"Please, show us the way, and we'll be off."

"Absolutely not! A simple explanation won't cut it!" Sakura jeered, "I'm your guide, so follow my lead."

She walked off, as Kazuki said, "Well?"

They agreed to follow her. Sakura, suddenly, held up some Pocky and said, "Here, you guys interested in one?"

They said NO, as she said, "Okay, your loss. But… You're _still_ going to have to hold on to the end."

Kazuki held the end of the Pocky, and said, "Okay, but this doesn't apply…"

 **SNAP!  
** He broke off the end, as Sakura laughed, "Ah! Better be careful~! Some girl's gonna dump you~!"

He sneered, "Truer words… You're too little too late, missy… Where's your proof?"

Sakura explained, "Pocky Fortunetelling~! The break tells me all about you~! You're a shut-in, and is stubborn. You're self-centered and have a habit of pushing someone's buttons. Does that match you? That's why you're going to get dumped."

He draped his arm over Tsukasa and laughed, "Get a load of this, Tsukasa! Now I know she's cuckoo! She actually thinks I'm self-centered!"

He boasted, "Well, you're about to find out that two can play this game. That pink nail polish you wear, it's your favorite color, and it repels off love! That's very telling. You're also afraid of love. You often led it slip through your fingers."

She gasped, "No way."

He smirked, "I used psychological prodding, more than fortunetelling. It must've rubbed off on me from Taishi. But enough about that; something else is weighing on your mind."

Sakura was saddened, as she walked to a dilapidated house. She asked, "Have you heard the story of this house? It said it was the scene of a murder, ten years ago."

Tsukasa shrieked, "DID SHE SAY A MURDER?!"

Kazuki huffed, "Yes, she did."

Sakura continued, "No one lives in this house now. It's empty and abandoned. Here's why… This story was told to me, by the old lady, next door."

She explained her story to the others:  
" _Ten years ago, in the dead of night, a young teenage girl was sleeping soundly in her bedroom. She awoke to a strange dripping sound that seemed to emanating in her parents' room. But she couldn't be so sure. The sound puzzled her. "Daddy! Mommy!" She called out, but she never heard a reply. However, the girl wasn't particularly scared, because she was alongside her dog._ "

"A dog?" He asked.

Sakura said, "Yes. He was a big guard dog. In the darkness, she offered her hand to it, from under the bed. And he always responds to it, with a whimper and a lick. Romero was her assurance. But the dripping that haunts toward the girl, continued for several minutes."

She continued, "Finally, she had enough. Her curiosity drove her to investigate!"

Tsukasa asked, "What happened next?"

Sakura explained, "She… She found Romero, hanging from the coat rack, bloodied and dead, with his throat hacked! The dripping sound was coming from him – the sound of his spilling blood!"

They gasped in horror, as Sakura continued, "Suddenly, she heard a voice that was coming from under her bed. "Your hand is so tender, sweetheart. _Whimper-whimper_. I've already murdered your parents and your mutt" And then… SHE ATTACKED THE GIRL, KILLING HER FROM WHERE SHE STOOD!"

Tsukasa shrieked in horror, as she held Kazuki, in fright. She screamed, "Tell me that this story was your way of joking around!"

Sakura giggled, "It was. **_That_** was for the nail polish rib. Sounded pretty real, didn't it?"

Tsukasa was relieved, as she said, "Sheesh, my heart couldn't take stuff like that."

Kazuki suddenly heard a dripping sound, as he asked, "W-wait… that noise…"

He turned to the gate and saw a huge brown dog, near the pathway, sniffing at the grass. The dog turned to him, and showed a huge gash on his neck. Kazuki gasped in shock, "What the-? The ghost dog! He's… He's inhabited in the house… and…"

Tsukasa shrieked, "YAGH! Sendo-Senpai… Look at the nameplate…"

They viewed the nameplate of the house. It said " _Minamoto_ ". They stammered in fear, as Sakura's skin showed dead grayish skin, as Kazuki gasped, "Wait… Minamoto? That means-!"

She said, "Oh, one last thing… The girl that died in that house… That was me. Romero and I only exist as ghosts."

They gasped in fright, as Kazuki stated, "So, you're a ghost?!"

He thought, as Sakura was petting Romero, "It-, It all makes sense now… Heaven's Gate was accessible to her living memories. This has never happened to me, before…"

"The two of you have stumbled upon where I have met my end, ten years ago." Sakura said, "I guess we're on the same wavelength. This place is the gateway between the living and the dead."

Tsukasa shrieked, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Kazuki and Tsukasa ran off, as Kazuki cried, "COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"

They ran off, as they ran past the mailbox, turned left, and past the vending machine, turned right, and-. Well, apparently, they came back to the mailbox, again. They kept running, but every time that they arrived at their exit, it's always the same – they've returned to the same mailbox.

He dropped Tsukasa and panted, "What the hell is this? Every time we run, we're back to where we started! We're stuck! Tsukasa, call THX! It can give directions from above!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "I don't know. Last time I did it, that zombie girl must've did something to THX."

"NEVER MIND THAT! JUST DO IT!" He shouted.

Tsukasa called out THX, but suddenly…  
 **WHAM!  
** THX crashed into the ground. Tsukasa cried, "OH, NO! WE'RE TRAPPED! THX CRASHED INTO AN INVISIBLE CEILING!"

Kazuki complained, "IDIOT! It crashed into the ground! _You're_ up in the air!"

Tsukasa was hanging upside-down, as THX vanished. Tsukasa fell back down, and moaned, "Ow… What the heck?"

He gasped, "I can't believe this, but you were the one floating."

Sakura appeared and said, "There's only one way to truly escape. Anything else is futile. I'm the only one who knows where it is."

Kazuki growled, "This doesn't make any sense! How the hell can we fight a ghost?"

Tsukasa shivered, "Please, do something Sendo-senpai… Don't let it possess us!"

Sakura whined, as she was crossed, "HOLD ON! Enough, you two! Quit treating me like I'm a vengeful spirit! Yeah, I'm dead, but that doesn't mean you can ridicule me as evil! I didn't even do anything, but you went and scared yourselves half to death!"

They were confused, as Sakura explained, "Listen, I didn't make you come here. We're standing in-between the living world and the world of the dead."

She then asked, "Wait a second, you two hold a sort of power, right? Stands? I believe I have heard of it, before, during my time in the world of the dead. Why, I died in 2008, three years before the famous Jotaro Kujo died. And that was a week after my 17th birthday."

"So, you're really not here to attack us?" Kazuki asked.

Sakura said, "I guess we're in agreement. You and I are suspicious to each other. Once I died, I was bound to this place. It's been 11 years now, and I remained here, and all this time, I never stopped pleading people to listen. But you two were the first to have truly listened to my story. I gave you my word that I would get you out of here, so I will be happy to. But first, you must listen to the rest of my story."

Tsukasa asked, "There's more?"

Sakura said, "Now, to continue… The murderer, before I got a look of her face… Her knife found its way to my back. It was late and dark, and was doing my best to flee… I died, but the killer still lives… She's living her life, right here in F City."

They gasped, as Tsukasa whispered, "No, wait… You don't mean-."

"That's what I've been aching to say…" Sakura said, "The murderer is the one you're looking for. It wasn't months of her work… It's years… She's the same serial killer that you and your friends are looking for. Not only she's in town, she's blended in."

Kazuki asked, "Wait, back that specter train up. Why are you confessing all this?"

Sakura said, "Relax! I'm not asking you to catch her. I just needed you to tell someone who will. You can tell the cops, or anybody else who is up to the task."

He barked, "Slow down! Why the hell should that responsibility fall into _our_ shoulders?"

Tsukasa stated, "Sendo-senpai, you forget? I'm from the Daitenzin, a group of cops… but The Gang are more like detectives than cops, and they are stronger than us…"

"And let them take the credit, along with that bastard, Princeton?"

"Sendo-senpai, I'm saying-!"

"Compose yourself! I know where you're getting at, but this is between me and zombie girl here." Then he said to Sakura, "It's an absolute tragedy. I'm sorry your life was stolen from you. But that still doesn't explain things. We find your murderer, so you can rest in peace? That all seems quite pointless, if you ask me. You'd be better off moving on from this world… Being a ghost and a zombie, in a twisted-up multiverse, surely passing on to another universe would be a better existence than haunting these alleyways."

Sakura turned away from him, and remarked, "Tell me. How many boys and girls have gone missing from this town?"

"No…"

"Then you should know that it's eleven times the national average."

Tsukasa cringed, "Huh? No… Then that means…"

Sakura said, "Yes, and it gets even worse. Some are being slaughtered in silence. The person you're after, this _Sketch Artist Killer_ , she's the one responsible… and she's killed them all."

Tsukasa complained, "WAIT A DARN MINUTE! The Sketch Artist Killer is a woman, and she's responsible for all the deaths from eleven years ago, and NO ONE DID ANYTHING?!"

Kazuki barked, "Yeah! According to your story, you didn't even see her face! HOW WOULD _YOU_ KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Sakura sobbed, "I KNOW, BECAUSE I SEE THE SOULS OF HER VICTIMS, FLYING THROUGH THESE SKIES! THE WOUNDS OF THOSE SOULS ARE THE SAME AS MINE! SHE MAY NOT LOOK LIKE WHAT SHE WAS, BUT SHE'S YOUTHFUL AND VIGOR, AND SHE KILLS MORE, TO THIS VERY DAY!"

She exposed her bare back to them, as Tsukasa sobbed, "It's horrifying… That gash is so deep…"

Sakura wept, "I can't speak to them, those who depart… But whenever I see them, over and over, she's fueled by a twisted obsession, over and over again! F City has always been a home to me… and in the past 11 years, it stood in the shadows of murder… It's four years to go, before it reaches fifteen in Morioh, the same town that had this same nightmarish experience. I will be happy, knowing if this woman is finally taken down! This is a town I cherish, and from the rumors, this world is corrupt, and all because of a woman who is an absolute monster!"

Sakura blubbered, "But none of that changes the fact that we have to stop her, as fast as possible! She's preying on someone, as we speak. And there's nothing at all I can do!"

She pleaded, with tears in her eyes, "Please, you two! You're still beating in blood in your veins! If you won't help me out, then find someone who can, and I'll ask for _their_ help, instead!"

Tsukasa and Kazuki were shocked, as Sakura said, "I hope you've taken it by heart. I've nothing more to say…"

Tsukasa stated, "Well, I've heard enough from you! All of it! And I'm shocked no one knows about this. There has to be something we can do here."

Kazuki smirked, "Heh. How altruistic. This smells like trouble." And then he walks off. But paused and said, "But then again, this serial killer could be a good source of inspiration. It all seems like an interesting murder mystery manga idea."

He stated, "Miss Minamoto, can we get out, if go _this way_?"

Tsukasa whispered to Sakura, "Don't buy into his good guy attitude. This guy's got ulterior motives. And when it comes to trust, this guy's shady at best."

Sakura said, "No, I trust him. Deep down, there's good within him. I'll show you the exit, to you two."

Tsukasa asked, "And where, exactly?"

Sakura said, "If you go past the mailbox, walk to the left, and onwards, without looking back."

They dashed off, but Sakura halted, "HOLD IT! Don't rush things! There's a rule to making it through!"

"A rule?"

"Once you arrived at the mailbox, and turn left, you'll see the exit about 20 meters away. No matter what you do, do not turn around behind you for anything."

"Why not? What would be there?" Kazuki asked Sakura.

Sakura stated, "That's a rule. Even Romero knows something simple as that."

Tsukasa said, "I guess that's fair. If a dog can go through, then we can make it through with no problem."

Kazuki asked, "And if we _do_ look back, what happens then?"

Sakura said, "You die."

They gasped, as Sakura showed them the way, "But don't worry. All you have to do is look forward. Simple, right?"

She walked past the mailbox, as does the others. They felt an ominous dark aura from behind, as Tsukasa shivered, "What is this?"

"Did you feel it, too, Tsukasa?"

"Yeah… When we pass that mailbox, something dark loomed right behind us!"

Sakura called, "Remember, eyes front! Just stay calm, and you'll be fine!" She continued walking, without looking at the others, since she was staying her sights on the exit. Kazuki and Tsukasa started to walk together, as the dark ominous cloud continues to tail them.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Chazz, Asahi, and Minatsu were heading to the bank, to cash in the winning ticket. He held the ticket up and said, "Even if it isn't ours, it would still be a safe cause…"

At the bank, the teller in a mauve suit said to them, "Congratulations, you three, on finding the winning ticket for five million Yen… despite that it was close to the expiration date. You three are most generous into recovering that third prize ticket."

He gave them a small note and explained, "With that said, this is for you. A promissory note for Five Million Yen. However, you are only available to cash it in, in just three days, while we process the money for collecting."

They looked at the note, as Chazz whispered, "Six zeroes…"

The teller glared, "Before you achieve this, I must ask… Did you find this lost ticket?"

They gasped, as he explained, "If not, and it's actually yours, then from which vendor did you nice people purchase it?"

Chazz gasped, "Uh, vendor?"

Asahi asked, "Why? Why do you want to know?"

The teller said, "Oh, just the formality." He then thought, "Those three… They won the five million, and it reeks of foul play… Recovering a lost ticket, like that, and suddenly they seek a reward…"

He asked, "You won't answer me?"

Chazz said, "Oh, that. Well, for the record, we found it in F City, and somehow we purchased it."

The teller said, "Is that so? In fact, F City has a vendor for lottery tickets… Too bad there isn't a single one, around _this_ county!"

They gasped in horror, as he held up the ticket. Chazz nervously chuckled, "Ehhh? Eh, that's right! We bought so many, all around F City, throughout the entire land, and it must've slipped my mind!"

They giggled, but then a security guard was peeking to the door, in an ominous glare. They shivered a bit, as the teller said, "Judging by this bizarre realization, you actually _found_ the ticket. You see, on the opposite side of the lottery ticket, there's a section where one may write his or her name and telephone number."

He showed the back of the ticket, as it said " _Ichiro Morishita– 1774-4281_ ". He explained, "So, from what I gathered, you found the ticket that is NOT yours, instead of buying it? So shines a good deed, but methinks that you're into foul play."

Asahi gasped, "Ichiro Morishita?!" and the others were nervous.

The teller concluded, "It appears that ANY of your names DO NOT match the name of the ticket."

Chazz gasped, "NAME?!"

Asahi cried, "PHONE NUMBER?!"

Minatsu cried, "That's how it works?! How can no one suspect any of that stuff?"

Asahi sobbed, "Are you kidding me? A found ticket, and we recovered it!"

Asahi calmed down, as the guard stepped in. The teller said, "Now, now, what you did was admirable, except you weren't thinking of taking the five million Yen for yourself, now would you?"

Chazz stated, "Now wait a minute! How do we know that belongs to Mr. Morishita? We should just hand it to him, personally, and make it right, right? I mean, we are good people, finding that damn ticket!"

The teller pulled it away and said, "That's not as easy as it sounds. If it is to be fair, should I give Mr. Ichiro a call? I'm sure you will be _compensated_ for your "good deed"."

The others nodded, as Chazz said, "Fine… So be it. We had no idea, alright?"

The teller said, "Very well, then. I have to confirm his signature and serial number, in order to confirm his winning ticket…"

He dialed on the phone, as Asahi whispered in panic, "Now what? What'll we do?"

The teller concluded, "Oh, one more thing, depending on who it belongs to, we may turn it over to the police."

They gasped, "The police?!"

The phone went to speaker, as a man spoke, "Hello? Morishita speaking! Who is this?"

The teller said, "Hello, I'm calling on behalf of Rikdo Bank, and these three nice people recovered your winning ticket, somehow, for third prize of Five Million Yen."

Morishita said, "Yeah, I'm Ichiro Morishita. I was the one that bought those tickets. Never win any of those."

The teller grinned, as he thought, "I have them now! Those three are in for it! I can see them lying through their teeth! Not a chance in hell that these three would ever win a lottery like that!"

Chazz glared, as Ojama Star punched the ticket, and hit the signature. The teller said, "So, let me see if this is your signature on it."

He thought, as he removed part of the name, and then the numbers, "Shady bastard. I can see right through you… You're not taking _our_ five million Yen… I can't change the whole thing, but it'll do."

The ticket was altered, as the teller then read, "See, it's right here. _Ichiro Kinoshita, 1771-1281_."

"Kinoshita?! You dumbass! My name's _Morishita!_ "

The teller gasped, as he saw the altered writing. He gasped, "What? Ichiro Kinoshita?! I was sure that I-, wait… the number, too? I could've sworn… Did I dialed the wrong number?"

He said to the phone, as Asahi and Minatsu were smiling in relief, "I'm sorry, sir, but your number is 1771-1281, correct?"

Morishita roared from the phone, "What kind of idiot do you take me for? That's not my number, you fucking old man! You waste my time with your inane bullshit like this? I win proper tickets with my name, Ichiro Morishita, NOT Ichiro _Kinoshita_! Why the fuck do I keep losing tickets anyway? I throw mine out, already! Next time, find someone who _wins_ tickets, for once!"

He hung up, as Asahi sighed, "Thank goodness…"

The guard glared at her, as Asahi hissed, "Watch it. I'm a cop, too, you know…" but tittered, "But your aura _is_ scary…"

The teller called, "Okay! I made a mistake! I'll try again!"

Asahi said, "Do you know of an Ichiro Kinoshita?"

The teller said, "Uh… Okay, but just to be fair…"

He dialed the number, but…  
" _We're sorry, but this number is currently no longer in use._ "

The teller was shocked, as Chazz said, "That's just great, isn't it? A found ticket, and NO ONE was able to recover it…"

Asahi said, "Nor that this person exists…"

The teller sobbed, "I'm sorry… You found the ticket, but since it belongs to no one…"

The guard leaves, as he said, "It's yours, then. I give you my congratulations and deepest apologies!"

Asahi stared at him, and takes the promissory note, "And the next time you accuse of stealing from other people, watch it, next time!"

The teller said, as he bowed, "Yes, ma'am. And I'm sorry for my rudeness."

Asahi secretly grinned, as she thought, "My boyfriend came through… He changed the ticket's information. Smooth~!"

Chazz smirked, as he winked to Minatsu. Minatsu smiled, "They… How did they do that?"

 **XXXXX**

Let's get back to Kazuki and Tsukasa now. They were walking down the path, as they were reaching the exit. They were still frightened and panicked, as the dark cloud went closer.

Tsukasa heard a demonic growl and sobbed, "Something's there… I don't know what, but there's something right at my head…"

They made the turn, as Sakura said, "Ignore it! There will always be something trying to make you look back! I know it seems scary, but as long as you don't look back, it won't do you any harm."

Tsukasa wept, "Easy for you to say! There's now something oozing down my head… Ignoring this will be tougher than I imagine…"

They stopped, as Sakura pointed at the light, "Almost there, head towards that light, and you're home free!"

Kazuki asked, "What? That's the way out?"

Tsukasa ran off, as she cried, "I'm home free! It's too far away, and I can't take it! Sendo-senpai, hurry!"

Sakura called, "WAIT! Panicking will make it worse! It'll try to trick you!"

Tsukasa kept running, without looking, as she sobbed, "If I keep running, with my eyes shut, I'm good to stay alive."

A voice called, "You're safe now. You made it!"

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? I made it?"

She turned around and said, "Sendo-senpai, I made it~!"

Sakura shouted, "NO! YOU TURNED AROUND! THAT WASN'T ME!"

Tsukasa gasped, as the cloud emerged. Kazuki growled, "You idiot!"

Sakura said, "Tsukasa, if only you'd waited for us! But this didn't happen before! Why'd they trick her?"

Tsukasa was shrieking, as wayward hands clasped onto her, while being dragged away. Tsukasa screamed, "LEMME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Sakura said, "It's too late. Once she saw what is behind her, there is no going back."

Kazuki held up a pen and said, "That's where you're wrong… She could see what her fate befalls, but she never saw anything… You lucked out, Tsukasa, you have _me_."

He scrawled onto Tsukasa's face, " ** _HEAVEN'S GATE!_** Tsukasa, I'm taking your ability to see! You're welcome!"

His Stand emerged and clasped onto Tsukasa's face. After that, a huge light exploded from within.

Tsukasa was outside, as she was panicking, with her face open like a book. She screamed, as Kazuki rewrote on her face, and fixed her. He said, "No need to worry, it's over. You can see again."

They looked around, as the alleyway between the buildings was gone. Tsukasa asked, "Whatever happened to the alley?"

Kazuki said, "It's inconvenient… The alleyway between the drugstore and convenience store disappeared."

Tsukasa sighed, "Thank goodness… I was sure that it ended…"

But Sakura and Romero appeared and said, "I'm afraid that this is as far as we'll go."

Tsukasa gasped, "Her? You and your dog?!"

She nodded, "Yes. I am to remain here, forever… or, at least until she's caught. When that finally happens, Romero and I will look back. And then I'll be reunited with Mom and Dad. Peace and dignity _must_ return to F City, much as it did with Morioh, twenty years ago. Only then, we can find eternal rest. I'll be right here, if you ever wanted to talk about it. You two don't be strangers, okay? I'll be here if you need me… Little Kazuki, Miss Tsukasa…"

She disappeared, as Tsukasa said, "Strange girl, but… We promise that the Sketch Artist Killer will be caught, one way or another."

Kazuki asked, "We?! That's a bit of a dramatic turn, but I'm not sure if siding with The Gang for this mission is not my cup of Joe. Besides, they hate me."

He scoffed, "How dare she call me _Little_? What an audacious zombie girl…"

He sighed, "But still, Sakura Minamoto… She has an unyielding spirit. And that's something to be respected. For eleven years, she's waged a fight for the living, with nothing but courage and her trusted companion."

* * *

 ** _We'll see how Kazuki holds up, later. There's more to this about Sakura Minamoto than we know.  
Next time, we check up on Chazz and Asahi, and how they successfully collected the Five Million Yen! Well… until Minatsu wants part of the cut…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	153. Episode 48 Chapter 3

At the store, Akari was changing in the dressing room, as Enju was sitting in her bench, wearing a maid outfit. She said, "Akari… I'm lost on this…"

"Huh?" Akari said, changing into her outfit, "What? You're a bit upset over what transpired…"

"I know. But this Haruno Aiko rubs me the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it! This woman may know something about us."

"Enju, we're ninjas, and also Stand Users. What makes you think Miss Aiko's a Stand User? We were taught a history lesson about Stands. Stands Users are usually drawn to one another; and Farra Stevens has a Spirit Caller, the Stand's descendant."

Enju stated, "Yeah, and that's my point! This woman… She greeted to us, and suddenly gave us a job here… And sure, I think it's pretty odd that we all saw a mannequin of Juvia Lockser, the woman who was Acid Rain, whom, I might add, was shot by Sekai Saion-Ji, like us."

She then figured out, "But still… The other day I made a woman's hair burn off, out of anger and hate, because you were just here."

"Actually… That was me." Akari confessed, "When she talked back at you, I used Double Jeopardy to teach her a lesson. I never intended to burn her scalp."

Enju roared, "IDIOT! Why would you do that?"

"Chillax, Enju!" Akari smiled, "They still had no idea it was us… being we're ninjas and Stand Users."

Enju replied, "You're right. But we keep our mouths shut… If Miss Aiko knows who we are-."

"As ninjas, yes. As Stand Users, no."

"Excuse me?"

"Does Miss Aiko have a Stand? NO! And Stands are only visible to us Stand Users. Miss Aiko has no Stand!"

Enju replied, as she nodded, "I guess you're right. But still… … …I have a bad feeling about her."

As they were changing, Miss Aiko was outside, hearing everything. She smiled, as she nodded, "Good. I got me two unique models."

Meanwhile, outside the building, a small girl, the same girl with black hair, walked by the shop and looked towards the window, holding a paper bag in her hand. She then walked off, thinking it was just nothing.

* * *

 ** _Episode 48 – Chapter 3: Miss Haruno Aiko…  
Somewhere in Dreamland…_**

* * *

Before we head to Chazz, Asahi, and Minatsu, we now shift our focus to Akari and Enju, and how they are holding up. Keep in mind, all this in this week's episode happened at the same time, lasting about a day or so.

Akari was in a white maid outfit, while Enju was wearing a tan summer dress. Enju blushed, "This is humiliating…"

Miss Aiko said, "Now then, ladies… Would you mind posing on the podium? It's fine, it's just, I want to see how long how you hold your pose."

Akari stepped to the podium, as Miss Aiko said, "Very good. You know Farra Stevens, right? She's a soon-to-be ex-part-timer of mine. Her time here's almost over, and I needed more talented girls to take care of it."

Enju asked, "Any reason why she chose to work here?"

Miss Aiko said, "Well, she said that she's staying in F City for a while, since she plans on preparing for full-time work in America. Something called _Casa de Muñecas_ , or _The Dollhouse_ in Spanish. I, however, am sort of a small fledgling business in Japan. I just started, at around last year, during October. You could say that I'm almost a year old."

She giggled, as Akari laughed, "Great~! We don't mind working here a bit, too."

Aiko said, "Excellent. Now, strike a pose!"

Akari posed, as she added, "And stay in that pose, for a good thirty minutes."

Akari gasped, "Thirty min-?!"

Aiko barked, "NO TALKING! And do not make a sound…"

Akari nods a bit, as Aiko continued, "And NO nodding!"

Enju barked, "I think she gets it, thank you! Jeez, you're such a bossy woman!"

Aiko glared at Enju, "Don't act like _you're_ prettier than her. You're next, after her. Pose for me, stay still, no talking, no nodding, and no sudden flinching."

Enju stated, "Okay, okay! It's almost like you're a professional! We get it!"

Akari stumbled a bit and sobbed, "HAU! Damn it! How long was that?"

Aiko said, "23 seconds… Needs work… But I think we can work something out."

Akari sighed, as Aiko said to Enju, "Okay, your turn."

Enju sighed, "This is so stupid! Me, posing to a bunch of perverted boys, in frilly dresses and ensembles… And it feels like I'm being watched by so many people! I'm not doing it!"

Aiko replied, "You will. You don't have a choice, but I admire your enthusiasm and security… so…" she glared at her, "Pose now!"

Enju stammered a bit, as Akari said, "Go ahead, Enju. I need practice, after all…"

Enju huffed, as she stepped to the podium, "Fine… But this is embarrassing…"

She posed, as Aiko studied her, "Miss Hanao has been impressive with her curvy body, though her stance is a bit slouched. Yours, however, is above and beyond perfection. Your fingertips are a bit twitchy, but the people won't mind… and your breathing is in sync to your heart. Akari's however, her breathing is good, but her muscles are a bit strung."

She remained still, until she gasped a bit. She panted, "Ungh… Thirty seconds of this?! Why?"

Aiko shook her head and said, "Nope… 28 seconds. So close."

"SO CLOSE?! WHO THE HELL EVEN TIMES POSING FOR 30 SECONDS?!" Enju berated, and marched off, "FINE! I'm out of here! Akari, let's go!"

Miss Aiko said, "I'm afraid you can't leave…" and smiled, "You two are hired. Welcome to _Yume no Tochi_."

Akari was ecstatic, as Enju cried, "WHAT?"

Miss Aiko explained, "Now-now, you girls came close to posing for me in perfection, but the way you pose, it's excellent. Why, Miss Stevens posed for me, on the first try, and she lasted only 12 minutes. So I figured-."

Akari and Enju cried, " ** _TWELVE MINUTES?!_** "

Miss Aiko replied, "Please, no shouting. And yes, she posed only in one pose, and that was it. She passed completely, like she was a pro."

Akari moaned, "Now I feel like we're being treated like misfit dolls… This sucks. Farra can pose endlessly with an iron bladder, and this is how she works a living?"

Enju groaned, "You can work with Akari, for all I care. I'm out!"

She walked off, as Akari called, "Enju, wait!"

Miss Aiko said, "No, it's fine. Miss Saion-Ji will work here, tomorrow."

Enju barked, calling out, "NO, I WON'T!" and then slammed the door.

Miss Aiko smirked, "She'll be back. And as for you, how about I teach you how to pose?"

Akari blushed, "Sure!" She smiled, as she said, "This is awesome! Me, teaching the ways of your expertise in _Yume no Tochi!_ Teach me the ways, Haruno-sensei!"

Aiko giggled, "Very good… Take off all your clothes, but only in your underwear… Or, just change back to your normal clothing. And you can keep the outfit I gave you. I made it myself. Consider it a gift to you. Enju's attire, it's hers, as well… on the house."

"For me? Oh… I had no idea this is _your_ work. It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. But please be careful when folding it."

Akari blushed, as she said, "Well, since we're woman and all, I might as well…"

She walked off, but Aiko called, "Not in the dressing room. Right here."

"HERE?!" Akari gasped, as she blushed in beet red.

"This is usually a private studio for students that learn of my tricks of the trade. I usually give everyone a peaceful bliss, before I teach them how to pose… All you have to do is relax your muscles and breathing…"

"OH! Like Yoga?"

"Sort of… Now…"

Akari changed into her normal attire, as she sat down, "Okay. But I refuse to be in my bra and panties, for this demonstration. I don't trust myself to posing _au natural_ to strangers…"

Aiko smirked, as she was behind Akari, "Suit yourself. Either way is fine… Now, close your eyes… relax deeper…"

Akari's eyes closed, as she was laid back, reclining to a chair. Aiko whispered, "Comfortable?"

Akari nodded, as Aiko smiled, "Good… Now relax your muscle tones… and remain still… because you're about to experience a new life, like it was your previous life…"

Akari started to pass out and remain still, though she actually fell asleep. Aiko smiled, "As you sleep, you shall listen to my voice… and only my voice."

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind Miss Aiko, as she whispered, "…soon, you shall be perfect…"

The figure held up a pinkish hand, made of clouds, and lunged down at Akari's neck.

 **XXXXX**

Enju marched off, as she kicked a trashcan, leaving a dent, "BITCH!"

She snarled, "Making me pose for the damn store, like I'm some living model. Bull! No way in hell I'd become a hentai doll to those men!"

She blushed, as she thought, "Still… If _he_ were to see me like this, he'd love me… I mean, no wind inside, so he wouldn't see up my skirt…"

She complained, "OH! What am I saying? This is ridiculous!"

She bumped into Tsukasa, as she landed on her chest, again. Enju gasped, as Tsukasa moaned, "Ow…"

Enju growled, "YOU AGAIN?!"

Tsukasa moaned, "Sorry. OH! Enju Saion-Ji. It's been long."

Enju griped, "You have a thing for my chest, you little runt? You're not suddenly having a thing for me, were you?"

Tsukasa pleaded, "NO! NO! It's not what you think!"

She stated, as she was worried, "To be honest… I was actually with Sendo-senpai, and well… It's not rude to tell you it, firsthand, but I wanted to talk to Princeton about this."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Tsukasa told Enju about what she and Kazuki did, earlier, including meeting Sakura Minamoto, who died, eleven years ago, by the serial killer, The Sketch Artist Killer.

Enju was in disbelief, "A serial killer in F City? Oh, my… Any idea who she is?"

Tsukasa said, "That's the mystery… No one knows who she is, but she was responsible for many a death, for the past 11 years… You are aware that there are people being killed off, one-by-one, and the national average of people and children disappearing is now eight times more, since twenty years ago in Morioh Town."

Enju replied, "I see… Well, I'll tell Akari about this. But we won't help you, if she's not what _you_ would think she'd be. Think about it."

She walked off and said, "Later."

Tsukasa walked off, as she felt worried, "Enju… I hope she's right. If that is the case, the Sketch Artist Killer might be a Stand User… maybe… But I'm worried…"

She narrated, as she was walking off, "The public doesn't realize it… but there's an evil lurking around F City… It's like a silent disease, slowly ravaging our town from the inside-out. And every day, more people disappear, and more lives are taken."

She looked to the sky, and felt uneasy. "And what's worse – These killings have been completely unnoticed for years! It's shocking to say the least… a thought of it is downright chilling. And we know the identity of the murderer, though there is no way of tracking her down… no matter how hard we try. In fact, we don't even know how many Stand Users are even _in_ F City. But the people… They don't know what's going on. They are completely blind of the drama, outside the immediate view."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Chazz, Asahi, and Minatsu celebrate over their winnings, with Asahi holding the note. She stated that since she's a detective and cop, she'll hold onto it, until it's time to cash it in.

Asahi giggled, "Five million Yen… and we almost gave it away to someone who lost it."

Chazz giggled, "Aw, don't be that way. We got a lot of money!"

Minatsu smiled, "We're rich! Stinking rich!"

She grinned, as she snatched the note, "No… _I'm_ rich…"

Asahi asked, "Excuse me?" but Chazz stopped her, and she barked, "HEY! We had a deal! We split the Five Million Yen, 50-50, since you get more, being we share the half. That's what you promised! What's, uh… how do you divide by 3?"

Minatsu huffed, "It's a remainder of 3, dummy; even numbers always end in a 3 or 6, via division. And yes, you found the ticket's number, but do you know that _my_ Harvest found the winning ticket?!"

Asahi pleaded, "Yes, but-!"

Chazz stopped her and said, "No! Asa, that won't be necessary… She's not getting off, scot-free! I'm not holding back on this android!"

"CHAZZ, YOU WOULDN'T!"

"It's bad enough she wouldn't share her 61,500 Yen, now she won't share the Five Million? This is the last straw! The kids' gloves are coming off, Asa!"

Asahi glared at Minatsu and said, "Good. I'll arrest her, right away!"

He stated, "NO! We don't need to… We're doing this, _The Chazz Way_."

He and Asahi stared down at Minatsu, as she was cornered. Chazz hissed, "Am I hearing this right? Asa said that she found the number, and you agreed to half. Yet you'd back out of her deal, like this? You realize that we almost lost it, thanks to me! And we wouldn't let _that_ slide, now would it?"

Minatsu calmly said, as she went to her pockets, "Will this cover it?"

They seethed, as Minatsu said, "Look, this is the rest of the money for the Kameyu stamps, and I'm giving it to you, as a trade. Like I said, it's all a friendly off-."

 **POW!  
** Asahi punched Minatsu in the face and roared, "YOU FUCKING ROBOT!"

CHazz cried, "WHOA! ASA, DON'T!"

Minatsu was down, as Asahi took back the note, "SON OF A BITCH! GIVE IT HERE! YOU PROMISED US HALF, AND YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR WORD!"

Chazz called, "Quit acting greedy and just accept it! And you, calm down! You lost your temper back there!"

Asahi said, "Sorry… I just couldn't take it, anymore… It makes me so angry when someone cons me of trying to make a deal!"

Chazz explained to Minatsu, who's out cold, "Look, Minatsu, you're not hurt too bad, are you? I'm sorry that Asahi assaulted you, but this is a point. This partnership isn't working out. We're just going to hold onto the note for Five Million Yen, and we'll come get you to cash it in, in three days. We'll split it in half, as we agreed; only you get more, because in Five Million, you get 2.5 million, while we each get 1.25 Million. It still matters, and fair to you."

Minatsu's eyes open, as she was shocked. Asahi and Chazz left, as Asahi grumbled, "I can't believe I punched her. She's a pain in the ass, that's what she is… I won't hang with her, anymore."

He barked, "Oh, grow up. She needs to learn how to accept it, since she's in greed. I mean, would Ropponmatsu 1 and 2 do the same?"

She replied, "Hmm…"

She then stated, "But that's just it… The only reason we got the Five Million Yen was we helped her… I'm ashamed that we helped her achieve getting pocket change, but instead, we're giving her 2.5 Million Yen. She still gets more, since we split our half…"

They stared at each other and screamed out, " ** _TWO-POINT-FIVE MILLION YEN?!_ HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**"  
They cheered, as they were excited, " **MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY!** "

They were laughing and celebrating, but then Minatsu called out, "2.5 Million Yen?"

She let out a small Harvest Mouse, perched onto Asahi's shoulder, and barked, "YOU TWO! Share 2.5, while you each get 1.25?! Fair, but just! BUT I GET ALL OF IT! Neither of you is getting _any_ of my hard-earned winnings! You humans are greedy, but I'm not! My Harvest found all of it! ALL OF IT, DAMN IT!"

She was brimming in energy, as she hissed, "That Five Million Yen belongs to ME! And my Harvest will see to it that you understand why… You think your Stands are that awesome, but my Harvest is more than collecting coins. What do you say I prove it?"

 **WHAM!  
** Asahi was punched in the ear, as she cried, "AAAAAAAGH! THAT HURTS!" The Harvest Mouse swipes the note away and ran to Minatsu.

Asahi yelled, "THAT BRAT!"

Chazz called, "Minatsu, you traitor!"

Minatsu takes the note and hissed, "If you try and take it from me, you're dead. So back the hell off."

She unleashed an army of Harvest Mice, as they stared down at Chazz and Asahi. He sighed, "Oh, good grief."

Asahi called out, "CHAZZ, OJAMA STAR, STAT!" and she was repaired by Chazz's Spirit Caller, and unleashed Mech-Asahi, "Okay, twerp! No more games! I respect all androids that are nice, but you're an exception!"

She suddenly felt her legs and said, "Huh? Wait, I'm getting itchy in the legs…"

He asked, "At a time like this?" He looked down and gasped, "Uh, Asa, look down!"

She gasped, as she saw Harvest Mice biting and punching at her calves and lower legs. She screamed, "OH, YOU MONSTER! YOU WOULD EAT ME ALIVE?"

 **POW! SMASH!  
** "DORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORADORA!" Ojama Star smashed off each Harvest from Asahi's legs, and then healed up her calves and skin to whole. Minatsu dashed off, as her mice retreated.

"Damn! Every time we strike one of her Harvest, it multiplies. And she doesn't seem to take damage from the assault. This robot pissing me off!"

"Join the club!" Asahi barked, healed from her legs, "That android is pissing me off, all day!"

They chased after her, as he shouted, "We're not letting her have _all_ of the Five Million Yen!"

Asahi called out, "She's messing with the _real_ duo of Princeton and Sakurai! Together, we can teach this android a lesson in sharing!"

He grumbled, "Oh, good grief… Asa, would you just focus?"

"I _am_ focused!" She snarled, "This is one time where I am purely angry over something like this! That backstabbing wind-up doll and her mice will pay for this!

 _We'll check with them, later. Don't worry, there's more to this._

* * *

That evening, Enju was resting in her room, as she was annoyed. Not only was she angry about Miss Aiko, but also over the fact about Tsukasa's message about The Sketch Artist Killer's past motives.

"Great…" Enju moaned, "This is just stupid… Akari's working in the store, and posing for a bunch of cheap hentais…"

She went to her cellphone, as she called, "Hello? Akari?"

No answer. She was worried, as she said, "Akari's not answering… She must be worried about me… or being eye candy to everyone."

She lied down and sighed, "Ridiculous… Stupid Miss Aiko and her…" she suddenly dozed off and slept, "…mngh… who needs her…"

She fell asleep, as a shadowy figure appeared from inside Enju's room. It was the same figure that attacked Akari. But who was it? It lunged down, but Enju woke up, in shock. The figure disappeared, as she looked around. She moaned, "Man… What was that disturbance? Whatever it is…"

She lied back down and waited for Akari to come back. But it only took her a couple minutes to wait, until… she suddenly fell asleep.

She moaned, as she murmured, "Akari… Miss Aiko… ungh… Dreamland… Zzz…"

The figure reemerged and Enju was sound asleep, like a light. The figure approached her and held her.

* * *

Minutes later, Enju was in a dark backroom, with a slew of mannequin parts, all around the walls. Enju gagged, as the mannequin parts were covered in blood. Enju shivered, "What the-? Blood? Where am I? This place, it's…"

She saw a shadow of Akari and gasped, "Akari? Thank god… Wait…"

She went closer to her and called, "Akari, I don't know where we are, but I have a feeling that Miss Aiko's responsible. Come on, we're leaving!"

She grabbed Akari's body, but her body fell to the floor, as it was just a head and torso, with no arms. What was even shocking is that the body is bloodied and bludgeoned. Enju shrieked, as she saw Akari's face, distorted and bloodied.

"AKARI!" She sobbed, "No… She's dead? No way! Please, Akari…"

The figure reappeared, as it lunged at Enju. Enju turned around and cried, "NO!"

* * *

But just as the figure lashed at her, Enju woke up. She moaned, as she was shocked, "Akari? What the-? Was it a nightmare?"

She looked at the clock and griped, "6:30?! Oh, damn it! Where the hell is she?"

She got up and complained, "I'm tired of this… I'm going to _Yume mo Tochi_ , on the double! Miss Aiko's got a lot of explaining to do!"

She marched off, as she headed to _Yume no Tochi_.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Enju arrived at the building, as Miss Aiko said, "Ah, Miss Saion-Ji. It's great to see you."

Enju called, "WHERE'S AKARI? WHERE IS SHE?"

Aiko smiled, "Don't worry. She's in the backroom, preparing. She was just about to leave, but something came up."

Enju shivered, "My god… I just had a horrifying vision. Akari's in the backroom, and she was mutilated… Her arms and legs were sliced off, and-. Oh, god…"

She barked, "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? You're the **_SKETCH ARTIST KILLER!_** "

"WHO?"

"YOU! YOU MURDERER!"

"I'm not. I can admit that I'm not a murderer. Please, don't judge me, because I was doing a job here… I've only been here, since 2017, and started business here in F City, a while back."

"CAN IT! I want proof that you didn't do it!"

Miss Aiko asked, "Tell me, Enju… You have heard of the song, _Somewhere in Dreamland…_ It was from a cartoon in the 1930s, about making dreams coming true… These two poor kids, and their mother, during The Great Depression, were homeless, penniless, and with very little food… After that, the kids dreamed of being in a place called dream land, full of toys, games, clothing, and tasty sweets. But it was all a dream… which became a reality, thanks to three men who were friendly and caring to the family. It was a happy ending. That was a moment of my life that I will never forget… I always once thought dreams were wasted, until I created my calling – the fashion world. I'm pretty good at a sewing machine, but displays are my specialty… Someone taught me the way of understand this skill, including some _rather unique_ abilities."

"Unique abilities?" Enju asked, "Wait a second… What are you?"

Miss Aiko went to the door to the backroom and said, "Right this way."

Enju was entering the room, and Miss Aiko shut the door. She locked it and whispered, "You'll understand me, later… once you know what goes on."

Enju entered a dark backroom, as she whispered, "Like in my dream… Akari? Where are you?"

The lights went on, as it showed a row of mannequin parts on the wall. Enju gasped, "What the-? And… they're not bloodied? What's going on here? Why is it like my dream, only it's partially true?"

She saw Akari's body and whispered, "No… It can't be…"

She approached her and barked, "Look, Akari, I don't know what's going on, but Miss Aiko's insane! We have to get out of here!"

She held Akari, as she gripped her shoulder. Enju gasped in horror, "WHAT? No way… It's…"

She turned Akari around, and much to her surprise, she was just a head and armless torso, like in her dreams; only her face was smiling, and her eyes were blank. It was just like Enju's nightmare, only…

"She's a mannequin!" Enju screamed, "Miss Aiko turned her into a mannequin?! What the-?"

The pink figure reemerged, as Enju shrieked, "MISS AIKO! YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

She shouted, " **GREASE LIGHTNING!** " and she grabbed onto the pink figure, with cloudy arms and a chrome body. She glared, "So, I was right! Haruno Aiko's a Stand User! That's a Stand! And she-! She turned my best friend into a statue! Haruno Aiko, the jig is up! You _are_ evil!"

Grease Lightning was tossed aside, as the Pink Stand said, "I am not evil… Just continuing my friend's promise…"

"NO MORE EXCUSES, YOU BITCH! **LIGHT-!** "

"HOLD IT! I know your abilities, Enju Saion-Ji! If you use your lightning attack, you'll destroy this workroom, along with Akari!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. My powers are to turn people into mannequin, only for a while. However, to turn back, it's a slow process, and the body must be whole. If one crack or chip is misplaced, then they're trapped in their hollow wooden shells, forever."

"No… Akari…" Enju shivered, "No… If I used lightning, everything would be ruined… But then again, I'd use Princeton and _his_ Stand to rebuilt Akari."

The Stand said, "Unfortunately, you and Akari are unique, as well. But not as unique as the woman I have met, long ago. However, you're different. Stands, you say?"

Haruno Aiko opened the door and stepped in, "You startled me! I had no idea you were a Stand User like me…"

Enju glared at her, "YOU! You did this to Akari! But what am I going to do? I can't lash out at you, unless I destroy your business!"

"Need I remind you that you still work for me?"

"NO! I QUIT!"

"You can't quit. You're already serving part-time, under me." Aiko giggled, "Besides, I know all about you…"

"Does Stevens know?"

"No. She doesn't. And as long as she doesn't know, she wouldn't mind, then it's okay by me. Enju… my dear…" She held her hand to her, "You should know that I'm not evil. All my Stand does is make people relaxed and happy. You're far from it, my dear."

"Damn you…" Enju sobbed, "Bring Akari back!"

Aiko said, as she unleashed her Stand, "After we work, tonight. Besides, I'm short-staffed tonight, and one of my girls got sick, this afternoon. You're a rather beautiful fill-in."

Enju was cornered, as Aiko asked, "Uh-uh-uh… Remember what I said about using your lightning? And by the way, Miss Hanao told me a lot about you two… You're not only Stand Users, you're also ninjas. Impressive. I should've guessed, when I tricked her into asking that."

Enju gasped, "You… You fiend! How did you know we were ninjas?"

Aiko giggled, "I lied, actually. That was a trick."

Enju gasped in horror, as Aiko smiled, "So, Stand Users and Ninjas… Never expected it to happen in F City. No matter. I was meaning to use _you_ , right away. You're also unique, like me…"

"Who… Who are you?" Enju trembled.

But the Stand emerged and clasped onto Enju's body. Her skin started to harden, as Enju was screaming, "WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF ME! NO! NO! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!"

Haruno Aiko smiled, "Do not fret, my dear. This process takes about two hours to regain your human form, if all whole. Though, you will be in pieces, like all the others. Think of it as a temporary spell. It's nice to meet people so unique, like you… and I am going to make dreams come true for every girl who works here… including you two. Do not fear, Enju Saion-Ji…"

She approached a stiffened Enju and whispered to her in whisper talk, "You just relax, my dear… Dreamland is going to take you for a nice trip to your own destiny. She will make you relax even further, and you will be completely calmer than before…"

Enju slowly was changing, as she screamed, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

The next morning, Akari and Enju returned from the store, as Enju moaned, "Mmngh, what a night… I am surprised that we worked late."

Akari said, "Indeed. Miss Aiko was a nice person, was she? And she offered us to spend the night here, just to sleep late."

Enju nodded, "You said it. I guess I was wrong to be suspicious of her."

"See? I told you!"

They walked together, as Miss Aiko watched on, seeing them leave. She whispered, "Dreamland is where you belong. The moment you leave this area, you will think that this was all a dream. Akari… Enju… Sweet dreams…"

Farra appeared, "Miss Aiko?"

Haruno gasped, "OH! Miss Stevens! Uh, I, uh… Ahem, you're early!"

Farra confessed, "Uh, actually, I'm late. I overslept and-." But then asked, as she was concerned, "Wait… Was that Akari and Enju, just now?"

"Oh, yes. They are our new night employees. I even loaned them to spend a night together, after work. They just finished, and are good and rested."

"Oh… I see." Farra nodded. She sighed and said, "Well, I'm happy that Akari finally got to work here."

"Well, naturally. You are leaving us soon…" Miss Aiko said, "But… Do you mind if we talk privately? There's something you should know…"

She then asked Farra, "Tell me, do you know Polly Anne Martinez?"

Farra gasped, "Miss Pollyanna? Yes, I do. I happen to know her, long ago, and I'm even friends with her children. How do you know?"

Haruno looked around and said, "Promise you keep this under wraps. This is shared to just you and me. Tell no one, except her offspring. Since they are descendants to the name, they must know, to themselves…"

"Okay, Miss Aiko…" Farra nodded, "I'll do as you say."

They went inside, as Kazuki walked past the building. He glared at the building and said, "Plagiarist. She has a Stand, too, I see… I can sense it from inside… I'll deal with her, after I have a brief visit… once I'm done."

He walked off, heading to his destination, while Farra and Miss Aiko were inside the building.

"WHAT?!" Farra's voice cried out, as Miss Aiko told her everything about her past. What did she mean? What sort of past does Haruno Aiko have with the late Pollyanna Martinez?

* * *

Hours later, Akari was changing out of her clothes, as she felt her arms relaxed. She thought, "Strange… My arms do feel a bit flexible now. I wonder what it could mean."

She stepped out and said, "Yeah~! Now to head to Yume no Tochi!"

She dashed off, as she was heading to work. But on the way, she passed Minatsu and Harvest, with a note for Five Million Yen. Seconds later, Chazz and Asahi ran past her, and Akari kept running. She then thought, "Meh. Not my importance."

She arrived, as she called, "Yes! Score!"

She walked in, "Miss Aiko, good afternoon!"

The door closed, as Akari went to work. Enju suddenly appeared and whispered, "This… This is scary… Why did it feel like I'm missing something? This thought… I don't want to work here, but… in my mind, it felt like I want to."

She was in her ninja garb, as she hid in the shadows, "I don't remember what happened, but Haruno Aiko has a lot of questions to ask! I'll wait until night, and then I'll step in and attack."

Enju waited, as she has plans for Haruno Aiko, the owner of Yume no Tochi and the User for her Stand, Dreamland.

* * *

 ** _The next chapter concludes everything in this episode. How did Kazuki Sendo knew of Sakura Minamoto? What is the secret behind Haruno Aiko's Stand, Dreamland, and her past? Will Enju recover Akari? Will Chazz and Asahi teach Minatsu a lesson about sharing?  
Stay tuned!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	154. Episode 48 Chapter 4

Remember last time? Well, let's rundown what we know in this week's episode.

Beginning with a suspicious calling from a ghost named Sakura Minamoto, who was killed, 11 years ago, by a woman, who goes by the name, _The Sketch Artist Killer_. Tsukasa and Kazuki sought out this ghost, and agree to help her, stopping this elusive serial killer. Doing so will bring peace to F City, and put Sakura and Romero, her dog, to rest, avenging their deaths.

Meanwhile, Chazz and Asahi scrounge up an android, named Minatsu Amakase, and she wields a Stand called Harvest, which gives her the ability to find loose change, everywhere. They get an idea for a _Get-Rich Quick_ scheme, resulting in the trio getting the spoils. However, greed struck our heroes and the android, as Minatsu refuses to share. But the problem grew bigger, when they recovered a winning lottery ticket worth Five Million Yen. And after obtaining a promissory note, Minatsu refuses to share, wanting the Five Million for herself.

And on top of that, all while this goes on, Akari and Enju were greeted to Haruno Aiko, the owner of _Yume no Tochi_ , a clothing store. Enju learns of a horrifying truth – Haruno Aiko's a Stand User who turns innocent girls into mannequins, for only a short amount of time. Even worse is that they have no recollection of it. And moreover, there's more to Haruno Aiko, since she knows Farra's late mentor, Pollyanna Martinez.

* * *

 ** _Episode 48 – Chapter 4: Epilogue to Uniqueness!  
The Good Endings to Misfortune!_**

* * *

"AMAKASE!" Chazz roared, as he and Asahi chased after Minatsu.

 _We'll start with Chazz and Asahi, first. Then work our way around._

Minatsu was running fast enough, as she hollered, "YOU CAN'T GET ME! THE FORTUNE IS MINE!"

They chased her around the city, and even went past Akari, and one point.

NOTE: _This all happened in one single day, but the rest is played out like a timeline._

Asahi snarled, "Damn it! You think you can get away from Asahi Sakurai? I've had personal enemies, none better than people that turn on me! I followed Steven Cooke's rule to not be siding with the injustice! Well, news flash, Android, you're an injustice!"

Chazz barked, "Taking the five million for herself is indeed an injustice, since she refuses to share! We're making sure she doesn't do that!"

Minatsu was slowing down, as she was panting. Asahi said, "I forgot! She's an android! She will lose battery life, once she tires out! See?"

Minatsu collapses, as Asahi said, "Chazz, now's our chance!"

But then, Harvest reemerged from the ground, and carried Minatsu away, like she was a dead body. Minatsu moaned, "Take me someplace for some bananamin… away from those two…"

He asked, "Bananamin?"

Asahi griped, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Chazz explained, "It's like she's a new model, running down the conveyor belt! Harvest reappears, after every inch or two, making sure that Minatsu travels off, without lifting a finger!"

Asahi gasped, "WHAT? It's a Mouse Relay!"

Chazz barked, "And she's going faster than before."

They run off, as Minatsu was heading to a building. But Minatsu smiled, as she was climbing up the outside of the building. Asahi growled, "What now?"

Chazz said, "This robot's annoying and stupid, but I gotta hand it to her. She has skills."

Asahi called, "Chazz, grab on, and we'll fly up to reach him!"

He unleashed Ojama Star and called, "No! I have a better idea! I'll use Ojama Star to climb up the walls."

He threw Asahi up, and Chazz leapt towards her. They started to leap, floor-by-floor, climbing up the building. Minatsu was crossing a row of pipes and made it across.

Chazz called, "Hey, Minatsu, stop being so greedy, you loser!"

Asahi called, "Minatsu Amakase, attention! I may not just be a former pop idol, but I'm also a detective!" She flashed her badge and said, "If you won't share, I'll have to force you to!"

Minatsu grinned, "You're a detective, too? No wonder."

"Hand over the note, or I'll pop your Harvest, one-by-one, like bubble wrap!"

They crossed the pipes, but suddenly they became rickety and loose. Minatsu smiled, "Sorry, but didn't I tell you? Harvest can take anything small and compact… even the screws that hold these pipes together."

They gasped, as Harvest was grabbing the nuts and bolts from the pipes, and she added, "My Harvest's the best! Happy landing!"

The pipes suddenly fall, as Chazz and Asahi were about to fall to their deaths. But Chazz said, "Your Harvest is the best, huh? If you think that's amazing, check out Ojama Star's power!"

Ojama Star punched the pipes, as they were falling, as he called, "Asa, hang on!"

The pipes flew upwards, as the bolts to the huge pipes flew back. Minatsu screamed, "HEY! What gives?"

Chazz and Asahi glared at her, as the pipes were fixed up. They stepped forward, as Asahi called, "Okay, Amakase, surrender now! I won't go easy on you, but I won't do anything this rash."

Chazz said, "Come on, Minatsu, just give us the Five Million Yen note, and we'll take it easy."

Minatsu hissed, "You're too complex to beat me… No one can defeat the Amakase Robots. I told you before, you chase me… you're dead."

Chazz's vision suddenly went blurry, as he moaned, "ungh… what the-? My hands…"

Asahi was dizzy, as she moaned, "That little… What did you-?"

They both collapsed, as he cried, "My legs! They can't move!"

Asahi growled, "You bitch… What did you do?"

Minatsu said, "I may be a robot, but my Harvest is the ones with powers. All I did was make you go drunk." And then she held up a bottle of cognac.

Chazz gasped, "Alcohol?!"

Minatsu explained, "While you were chasing me, my Harvest will get anything I want, even if it is bigger than it. On the way, I passed a supply truck near the liquor store, and grabbed a bottle of cognac, without suspicion. And the rest was easy. These little guys injected the booze… right in your veins!"

They gasped, as Minatsu laughed. They saw a couple Harvest mice injecting the alcohol into their skin. Asahi shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Chazz roared, "Little shit!"

Minatsu called, "Even if it goes into your veins, a little booze will make you instantly drunk."

Chazz groaned, "Now that I think about it, she's right. I hear that alcohol can be used as a makeshift anesthetic. She may be smarter than we thought! We're being beaten by an android!"

Asahi moaned, "Not the first time… but then again, I've never lost to an android… but I think the others have. Where's Steven, when you need him?"

She stood up and snarled, "I've just about had it with this robot!"

But then a Harvest Mouse punched Asahi in the left eye, disabling it. She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"ASA!" Chazz yelled.

"CHAZZ, HEAL ME, QUICK!" She screamed.

"I wish I could… but I'm too dizzy… But give me a chance!"

Minatsu barked, "Oh, no, you don't! I'm giving you your comeuppance for what you called me! I'm a pain, am I? You're the pains that want to be greedy with this note! You did nothing! And all you did today was talk smack about me, with rotten names!"

"Damn it!" He snarled, "You had the nerve to tell us everything, by blatantly breaking a promise you made? The Chazz, drunk or not, is going to teach your respect!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Minatsu roared, "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME AND MY HARVEST?! Those Stands and Spirits are worthless! YOU ONLY FIX THINGS AND NOT BREAK IT!"

Harvest prepared to punch Chazz's eye, but Asahi called, "CLOSE YOUR EYE! QUICK!"

He shut his eye, but was grazed in the eyelid. He groaned in pain, as he held his face. Minatsu growled, "Rats! He shut his eyelids! Fine! Harvest always get what it wants, and while I'm around, I get what I want! I'm going to rip off those eyelids and pull out the eyeball, cataract and all!"

Asahi pleaded, "STOP! ENOUGH! Minatsu, you win! We give up!"

She sobbed, "This is our fault… We made you turn this greedy. I didn't realize this sooner."

Chazz called, "Asahi, you idiot!"

Asahi gave her the money and said, "Here! You want what you want? Spare Chazz! I'll give you the ten thousand Yen, and all of what I got, if you let him go? Who's gonna heal me, if Chazz is dead?"

Minatsu was stunned, "You… You'd do that, to spare his life?"

She realized, "Oh, wait… That's the ten thousand Yen I lent you, the other day. Yeah, I did it out of friendship…"

Asahi said, "Just take it, and forgive us! We had no idea… Greed got you the best, but we were greedier…"

Minatsu smiled, "Oh, okay~!"

Asahi secretly turned to Chazz and smiles a bit. Chazz whispered, "I get it. Asahi's baiting Minatsu to get the money, while you try to defeat her. Clever. It's like a wooden trap with food, hunting for a raccoon. You're good at thinking up a strategy. I've got your back, babe! GO FOR IT! Whatever you got, work that Asahi Sakurai charm!"

Minatsu went forward and smiled, "Okay, you got a deal!"

She stopped halfway, as she glared, "Wait a minute… I know your plan… Were you trying to beat me with your Stand, and take the note for yourself, after you lure me to your direction and take the money?"

They gasped, as she cried out, "I KNEW IT! YOU _WERE!_ YOU THINK I'D FALL FOR THAT?"

Asahi confessed, "Yes… I did…"

Minatsu was angry, as she roared, "YOU STUPID… All humans are the same! They always trick others to do everything! I'm not stupid, and I'm not forgiving you! This is mine!"

Asahi continued, "You didn't let me finish. I did, but only to realize that we were outsmarted by an android's intuition, since she knows everything. However, Mech-Asahi knows everything about you, too! You're already in her range, which means that your sharp CPU mind is flawed!"

Mech-Asahi appeared, as she extended her arm towards Minatsu, swiping the note off her hands, flying into the air. Chazz caught it and said, "Now, it's ours!"

Minatsu cried, "HEY! UNFAIR! GIVE IT BACK!"

Chazz smirked, "Even if I'm a little drunk, I can still beat you…"

Minatsu roared, "YOU TRICKED ME! You outsmarted me!"

She sighed and said, "No matter. I mean, Harvest can just take it back, right?"

"Wrong!" Chazz ripped the note in half, as Minatsu shrieked, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Asahi yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Chazz said, "You just won the lottery, Minatsu Amakase. Too bad that your fortune slipped right out of your hands."

He ripped it into pieces, as Minatsu shrieked, "NO! NOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! DON'T RIP IT UP! IT'LL BE USELESS NOW! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He called, "Because of you, I needed a plan to stop you from attacking! All this was about the money, and you would not share it! You try and kill us, and see what happens! Agree to us, and I'll just use Ojama Star to fix the note. Easy as that. The fight's over, so accept it!"

Minatsu said, "Oh… I see… That's simple."

Chazz threw the pieces in the air and they flew away. Minatsu sobbed, "MY FORTUNE!"

Chazz snarled, " _YOUR_ FORTUNE?"

Minatsu cried, as her Harvest ran off, "QUICK! GO GET THE PIECES AND BRING IT BACK! HURRY!"

The mice left, as Minatsu waited. But Chazz huffed, "Good grief… That was real stupid of you, letting your Harvest go on a fetch run… Your last line of defense retreated."

Minatsu gasped in shock. They surrounded her, as Asahi growled, "So, how does it feel to be defeated by drunken humans? Man outsmarted machine, this day!"

Minatsu growled, "You… You just ruined my chance at being rich, after everything I did!"

 **POW!  
** Asahi socked Minatsu in the face, and roared, " _THIS TIME_ , I MEANT TO STRIKE YOU!"

Minatsu was down, as Chazz called, "Stand down! I have this."

He approached her and said, "Now, listen up, Amakase. You're going to collect most of those pieces with Harvest. But after that, who will put them back together?"

Minatsu sobbed, "Uh… You?"

"Close…"

"Ojama Star?"

"Correct. But who are you referring to?"

"You… You're The Chazz!"

He throttled her and shouted, "HUH? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL THE CHAZZ HIS NAMESAKE! WHO'S GOING TO FIX THE NOTE? HUH?"

"M-m-m-m-m-Mister Princeton…" Minatsu sobbed.

Chazz said, "Mister Princeton, sounds nice. I would've gone for Mr. Chazz… Now, who was the one that took back the Promissory Note from you?"

"Asa-, uh, Miss Sakurai…"

"Well, look at you, you're learning, for a tin can!" He added, "Now, the final question… Half of Five Million Yen is only 2.5 Million. But that seems cheap. Since Asa and I get 1.25 million, it's unfair. So, how do we split it, so that nobody feels cheated?"

Minatsu trembled and sobbed, "Uh… I… It's… We split it…"  
She responded, "Half?"

"HALF?!" Chazz hollered, "I'm sorry, but there's three of us here! Didn't I say that it's unfair to split half?"

Asahi barked, "Do the math, Amakase!"

Minatsu trembled, as they hissed, "Anyone home?"

She wailed, "WE SPLIT IT IN THIRDS! WE SPLIT IT IN THIRDS!"

She gasped and then realized, "Eh? Wait a minute… What just happened? Wait, you're right!"

She stood up and said, "All my Harvest did was gathered them up, but all you did was nothing! But then I realized that you two thought of the idea, and you even had to get the note to fix it up! I found the ticket, Miss Sakurai found the winning number, and Mr. Princeton gave it to use, using _his_ Spirit. We all got the lottery ticket, together."

She bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry… I was the one at fault to not realize it, sooner. Just one of us couldn't get it alone!" But then she thought, "Huh… Strange… I was blinded by greed that I forgot that we all did this as a team… Then, it's settled! If we split in thirds, only I get more, because, what's 1 or 2 Yen? It's just pocket change!"

Chazz and Asahi giggled, as they were successful. And now, it was time to cash in their winnings. Eventually, Harvest would later pick up the pieces and the rest was laid out.

* * *

Now, let's get back to Kazuki Sendo, who was entering a cemetery, nearby. Minutes after learning about Haruno Aiko, he would offer himself to assist Akari and Enju. However, he decided to make a brief trip, first. He held up a newspaper cutout from 2008, and arrived at the family grave of the Minamoto Family. He whispered, "This is the place, the zombie girl told me about."

He found her name and said, "There it is – _Sakura Minamoto, age: 17._ I never knew this existed, but it's nice to have evidence."

A monk in orange called, "Ah, a visitor? You wouldn't happen to be Kazuki Sendo, the famed manga artist, right?"

He said, "I'm sorry… We've met before?"

The monk explained to Kazuki, as he told him everything about Sakura Minamoto, "Let's see, you were about nine, when it happened. It surprises me that you have no recollection of that moment. So, I'll start by saying that your house was close to theirs. The night of the incident, your parents left home, and you had your lady friend, the one in red, joining you this evening. Your parents and the Minamotos were close friends. So, they left you in their care, after they went to handle business."

Kazuki was shocked, as the monk continued, "But that night, Kazuki, the night that someone claimed the lives of the Minamotos, you were the only one that survived. You were there, and the only one rescued…"

Kazuki gasped, "I was?"

He thought, "Wait… Me and… Mizuki?"

"Well, you were able to be rescued, but one you were in police custody, you started crying, and shouted in tears " _Big Sis Sakura snuck me out the window to safety!_ ". Apparently, you were not alone. The girl in red also survived, yet she already snuck out the window in the back room. Sakura did everything to get you two to safety, before the murderer could get to you."

Kazuki stated, "Now it all makes sense. No wonder she acted familiar. And I learned something else… My Heaven's Gate, it can't reveal my past memories or distant fates. Huh."

Minutes later, he called New York, as a voice called, "Hello? AAW-New York?"

Kazuki was calling Mizuki Takase, his former lover, as he said, "Hello, Mizuki? It's me, Kazuki Sendo."

"KAZUKI?! YOU?" Mizuki shouted, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING ME?"

"Never mind that. I have a question to ask… about what happened, 11 years ago…"

"What? Eleven years ago-?"

"About Sakura Minamoto… I know won't believe me, but-. Mizuki, you still there?"

"Yeah, I am… But I think I know what you mean… Why do you ask?"

"Oh, once it's over, I'll tell you. I'm at F City, and your husband and his reckless troglodytes are on the job. Don't worry, everything will all be explained about Sakura Minamoto and her demise, while _we_ were there…"

Mizuki didn't respond, as she whispered, "Okay. Once The Gang's Aces finish up, call me back when it's over. See you."

He smiled, as he hung up, "We may no longer be lovers, but we are still childhood friends…"

 **XXXXX**

Steffi suddenly appeared by the ghostly alleyway that appeared, somehow, and replied, "I'm standing here by this bizarre alleyway, between the areas that contradict any old map. No matter where and when it appears, it leads to a world where the dead hails in…  
Word to the wise: _If you should ever wander down this alleyway, then you should never EVER look back._ "

* * *

That evening, Enju snuck in and went to the backroom, seeing Akari in mannequin form. She whispered, "No one's around… There's Akari."

She thought, "The last thing I remembered… I had a chilling vision that Akari was made this way by Miss Aiko. She's a nice person, with a veil over her. Still…"

She put Akari together and said, "Good… Now, we wait two hours. But not in here. We have to go, and fast!"

She grabbed the mannequin and said, "Okay, come on, Akari… Time to go!"

She disappeared, as the door suddenly locked up.

 **XXXXX**

Akari was still a mannequin, but in her red ninja outfit. Enju was in the forest, watching her. She said, "This is a terrible nightmare… What is wrong with this woman? First, she insults me of getting a job, now, she turns my friend into a statue… What's next?"

She sighed and hugged her, "Akari… Two hours is a long wait. I'm worried that Miss Aiko may find out. Who needs her? She would've done the same to me… Akari…"

She sniffled, as a figure appeared. It was Haruno Aiko. She said, "Well, well, well… A naughty girl just stole one of my merchandise."

Enju barked, "You maniac! How dare you harm my best friend?"

Haruno smirked, "Do you remember everything now? I mean, after the hug to her, you are starting to-."

"Remember?" Enju moaned, "No… That's it! I get it! You turned us into mannequins! And you're a-!"

"A Stand User." Kazuki called, "And a very pitiful one, to boot."

Aiko asked, "Who's he?"

Enju barked, "Sendo… What the hell are you doing here?"

Kazuki said, "I was just unwinding, feeling a bit blue. But all of a sudden, I ran into her… This woman, she's a Stand User, like us. I've been watching you, Haruno Aiko. But then again, you chose that name to hide your real demonic form."

Haruno chuckled, "Don't waste your time, you foolish boy… You honestly think that you'd stop me, for something that I was destined to do, for Miss Pollyanna's sake?"

She shouted, "IDIOT! Dreams come true, all the time! Not often they do, but dreams are alive!"

Enju shouted, "BULLSHIT! You turned these girls' dreams into nightmares, turning them into wooden dolls!"

Haruno smiled, "But I'm innocent. I was only making people happy. It doesn't matter if they work for me, or not. You see, I was once a student of Polly Anne Martinez."

Kazuki explained, "She was the founder of _Casa de Muñecas_. Before you answer, I had to search inside Asahi's pages, through Heaven's Gate, and learned about Miss Pollyanna. She was a mentor to Farra Stevens, another employee."

Haruno responded, "How did you-?"

Kazuki explained, "Asahi and Farra met Miss Pollyanna's daughter, Cassandra. It was about a year ago."

Haruno chuckled, as she said, "So, it seems you knew… Never knew Stands would read me like a book… You knew all about me now, and my wondrous Stand, Dreamland… I'm glad I told Farra about my life story."

She added, "Where to start? A long time ago, I was student, studying Home Ec and Biology. I wasn't a bright student, since my grades were average. But one day, I had a calling to be a professional clothing designer. I would make the world admire my beautiful work. But no one appreciates me, since they think of it as a dream that was unfulfilled. I studied abroad, after that… and after that, I visited New York. I found a place where the place is known for art and style. It was there, I was greeted to a woman named Polly Anna Martinez, the owner of the place, _Casa de Muñecas_. She was a nice lady, and she taught me everything about style, including her endless quirks of posing to people. She told me… _To learn about making new styles, one must become the style and art._ And I did… For four months, she told me everything about the skills of being a model. If I am to learn to be a model for beautiful clothing, I must BE the model…  
But then, _Casa de Muñecas_ went out of business, and Miss Pollyanna passed away. My dream was shattered, completely. I thought I would become happy, learning to appreciate my art of the fashion line… but when Pollyanna died, everything changed. My dream was over…"

She turned away, as she continued, "Years passed, and I returned home. I studied in high school, graduated, went to a local art college in Jubei, and came here to F City. I've been to almost every place, since I returned from America. But my art and skills were wasted…"

Enju said, "And that is when you learned of your Stand, Dreamland."

Haruno nodded, "Yes. By the time I arrived in F City, I was stricken with a jolt of inspiration. I saw an old clothing store nearby, and there I saw it…"

 _A young Haruno was viewing the old store, as she saw a mannequin in pink, similar to Haruno's Stand, Dreamland. She beckoned to her in whispers, "Come, Haruno Aiko… This is your dream… I'll be there somewhere in dreamland… somewhere in dreamland, tonight…"_

"She was singing my favorite song," she explained, "Inside me, something of a creative inspiration opened up inside me, and from there, the person who beckoned to me rose from my heart and soul. I had no idea it was my Stand… I awakened it, and worked at the old store, only to purchase it for my own personal dreams. I lost the will to achieve dreams, until Dreamland woke me up. Since there, I became wildly popular, and reopened my new establishment, making dreams come true to girls everywhere…"

She added, "As for the mannequins, they were a power handed from my idol and mentor, Pollyanna Martinez. I can turn them into perfect models, in case they want to show off my new attire and apparel… That's why it's only for a little while, Enju. They want to appreciate and share my efforts and work. I'm sorry if you think I was something else, thinking I was purely an evil woman. But deep down, I'm a nice person. I'm sorry, Enju…"

Enju growled, "That doesn't mean you turned her into a mannequin! Bring Akari back, right now!"

Kazuki huffed, "Apparently, she doesn't understand the story, clearly…"

Haruno called, "I agree. She deserves to be punished. Dreamland, punish Enju!"

Dreamland appeared, as Enju cried, "NO! NOT THIS!"

Haruno said, "I'm sorry… But you stole Akari from me, even though you work for me, as well… So, my gift to you…"

Enju growled, sparking up her lightning attack, "You're a villainous bitch… You dare give other people dreams? _YOUR_ DREAM IS ABOUT TO BE A NIGHTMARE HAPPENING! **HARUNO AIKO, I WILL KILL YOU!** "

Haruno stopped, as she called, "Don't give in to despair."

Dreamland slashed at Enju's ankles, as Kazuki smirked, "Well…"

Haruno remarked, "There we go… You should already know that it's already too late, Enju Saion-Ji."

Enju gasped, as her ankles were stiffened. Haruno stared down, as she was watching Enju slowly change. Enju was sobbing, as she wept, "No… What are you-? You can't do this to me!"

Haruno said, "It's only a slow process, since you are to be _forced_ to relax, and slowly have a calm body. Dreamland can instantly start the process, depending on where she hits, after you are marked for being calm and soothing. This is a personal dream therapy, something you will have to learn, as you will be soon put into a deep sleep; one which will let you wake up, in due time. I'm not doctor or wizard, but I have viewed those YouTube videos of ASMR – _Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response_. My whispering voice, when I relax people, is hypnotic…"

"HEY!" Enju roared, "YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"Die, you say? Ambition and wealth are the only two things I don't believe in… so spare the intimidation."

Her legs stiffened, as Haruno smirks. Enju barked, "You'll pay for this! You would turn me into one of your hentai dolls, you dream whisperer! I'll make you regret it!"

Haruno replied, "Really? Ninjas are known to be deadly assassins, since you're the one person that wants me dead, for my power. I should tell you that I don't mean anything rash. On the contrary, Dreamland's power is not only just turn you into a mannequin, but it can also make your entire body relax completely, but why waste the truth? I would never take your life away, as I would try to smash you into pieces. I'd tender all my dolls as precious to me. Of course, should you be broken apart, you're broken. That's all. You are immortalized in beauty and class, as you are becoming a mannequin now. Do not fret. It's only temporary, as your mind, heart, and soul will be calm and soothing, becoming one…"

Enju sobbed, as she whimpered, "No… Kazuki! SAVE ME!"

Kazuki watched on, saying nothing. She barked, "Oh, you son of a-! You found out about Miss Aiko, and you're going to leave me here to die?!"

He replied, "Die? On the contrary, wasn't it you and Hanao that sent Tsukasa and Princeton to hunt me down?"

Enju gasped. "It was the _wrong_ Kazuki! How was I supposed to know you were a Stand User?" She cried out.

Kazuki said, "Sorry, but you reap what you've sewn. Normally, I'd consider it payback for sending Princeton to plaster me, but watching you suffer, after hearing her sob story, I suddenly feel sorry for you."

Enju was on complete shock. Haruno thought, watching Enju change, "Poor girl. Truth is, she _deserves_ this punishment for being so rude and such a tsundere. Mr. Sendo's right. I feel sorry for Miss Saion-Ji."

She wept, as her chest and arms stiffened, "Akari… No… Help… me… Is… this my… punish… m… men-…?"

Enju slowly turned into a mannequin, and fell in a hollow thud. Her face was blank with a smile on her face, and her body turned to painted wood. Kazuki said, as he removed Enju's left arm, "You said that it takes two hours, after being whole… I believe we're all alone, since I have been through this sort, before."

He explained, " _Yume no Tochi…_ usually means _Dream of a Dream_ … But with the proper Japanese, it means Dream Land. Haruno Aiko, she sees a dream, after they were shattered. And now, her dreams have finally come true. Enju, however…"

Haruno said, "I apologize if this was a bit awkward, but it's for the best."

"Curious, does Farra Stevens know everything?"

"All of it… but not the Stand part… And to ask, I already know she's a Stand User, as well. I can sense it inside her. You could say that it was fate that we met together… She appreciates me, since she knows I'm Pollyanna's student, and NOT a Stand User. And to me… … …that's fine, as it is."

She picked up the Enju mannequin and said, "Now, I believe these two will understand, once I make them work for me. I'll tell them everything… after tomorrow."

He called, "Wait! Before you take them away, should I borrow them? The idea of wearing your famous apparel leads me to inspiration… I have time to feel myself better…"

Haruno smiled, "…for the famed Kazuki Sendo, anything. But promise me… You _never_ tell Farra about it. Ever."

Kazuki smirked, "Believe me… She wouldn't. She and I are in a bit of a hate-hate relationship… not to explain further."

Haruno left with Akari and Enju, as he thought, "Haruno Aiko… a dream that is shattered and repaired… but… Miss Aiko's dreams from Miss Pollyanna… they're still alive, no matter what the issue is…"

He walked off, as Dreamland sung, " _I'll see you somewhere in Dreamland…  
somewhere in Dreamland, tonight…  
Over a bridge made of moonbeams…  
We'll find the cloud of silver lines…_

 _Each little star is a castle…  
shining a welcome so bright…  
Dreams will come true, for me and for you,  
somewhere in Dreamland, tonight…_

Haruno took apart Akari and Enju, after that, in the backroom, as she said, "It won't be long… Just as long as the drama ends… but… it's up to you. Goodnight, girls."

She then closed her eyes and thought, "I am happy that these two girls saw the light, and Miss Saion-Ji deep down finally understands. I figured if I can keep them… I can make their dreams come true. We _are_ one in the same, and if I'd let you suffer being mannequins forever, what kind of person would I be then?"

She slowly closed the door and remarked, "Akari… Enju… It's soon to say it, but understand this – one day, you two will have yourselves a fairy tale ending, which your dreams will come true, and you only have to thank me for it. Enjoy your own personal Dreamland, courtesy of me."

She shut the door, as she left Akari and Enju alone, inside the backroom, in pieces, quiet and dark and still…

 _Yume no Tochi –_ a beautiful clothing store with a deep dark secret. This place is beautiful, and obtains everything you can afford, if you like. If you ever work here, someday, your dreams may come true.

 ** _[Haruno Aiko – Dreamland: Not hostile, considered a friend, more than an enemy]_**

* * *

The next day, Tsukasa called to Chazz and Asahi, after their issues with Minatsu. "I'm telling you, I saw a real ghost! She was on the picture that I showed you!"

Chazz complained, "Yeah, okay, I get it! And I said we believe you! Right, Asa?"

Asahi saw a picture of Sakura, and then said, "Wow… So young in her age, at that year… Youth frowns upon me… So jealous…"

Tsukasa stated, "Yeah, but that's not all. Agent Sakurai said that-."

Chazz said, "Look, I hate to interrupt, if our ghost friend is to stick around, Tsukasa, we should introduce ourselves to her, too; but be warned. If we go to the rest of The Gang and the Old Hag to show them, you can bet your ass that they have only one question for you… _The Sketch Artist Killer_ , you say. She is female, as the ghost says, but Saion-Ji was right about what she said. This unknown killer, is she using a Stand on her victims?"

Tsukasa pondered, "I don't know… Enju said that it's not her problem, if she does use it. But I'm not so sure. I get what she said."

He stated, "Well, in that case, the police and courts will handle her."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THERE'S A SERIAL KILLER IN F CITY!"

"And I said that we're not getting involved with this! Enju's right. We're not sending The Gang, Daitenzin, or the Speedwagon Foundation to hunt down an ordinary killer, no matter how ruthless she is! Look, The Sketch Artist Killer was elusive with her murders, and not being caught for over a decade. It's not like we're going to summon her, like waving down a taxi, by force alone… But stay calm, and take things slowly and carefully."

Tsukasa sighed and walked off. Chazz then asked, "Oh! By the way, what about Sendo? What did he say about this?"

She sighed, as she moaned, "He said the same thing as you, Princeton…" and then she walked off, feeling dejected. She kept walking, crossing the light, as Chazz asked, "Huh… Wonder what's wrong with her?"

Tsukasa passed Yume no Tochi, as Miss Aiko was outside with Akari and Enju, who apologized for her actions.

"I'm so sorry about what happened…" she said, "You two, I wasn't very explanatory, for my actions."

Akari smiled, "It's okay. Forget it. We know you're not vile and twisted, nor that you're that serial killer."

Miss Aiko said, "Well, as long as Miss Stevens doesn't know, it's happy. And don't worry… You two are more than welcome to come and work for me, anytime. I'm glad we're friends and all."

Enju smiled, "Yeah… We'll keep in touch. You stay safe in F City, and be careful…"

She added, "And we'll keep your secret about being a Stand User."

She shook Aiko's hand, as she said, "And I'll keep a secret about you as ninjas."

Enju said, "Right. We may be Stand Users, but we're also ninjas."

Akari asked, "So, what now?"

Miss Aiko said, "Well, is Tuesday available for the manga session with Mr. Sendo? He promised me to lend you as models for an upcoming manga, using my apparel."

Enju asked, "Eh? He would do that?"

Miss Aiko grinned, "Yeah… Don't worry… My Stand will pick you up, on a Tuesday, and Mr. Sendo needs your bodies as models." She then glared, "Look, he was trying to set you straight, Saion-Ji. And besides, you don't have a choice…"

Enju sighed in disgust, as she moaned, "Just great… How worse of being a model for Kazuki Sendo can be?"

Akari smiled, "On the plus side, we get to wear Miss Aiko's new line of clothing. Aside from outfits that you see in Kameyu, this place has well-made and stitched original clothing. I cannot wait~!"

Enju blushed, as Miss Aiko said, "Great. See you then~!" and left to the store. Enju sighed in disbelief, "Seriously? What does that hentai want with us, as mannequin models?!"

 **XXXXX**

So came Tuesday, and Akari and Enju were standing in place, making sexy poses, in swimsuits. Akari's was dressed in a blue metallic swimsuit, while Enju was wearing a black and mauve two-piece. They were both in mannequin form, as Kazuki was sketching their bodies on a sketchpad. He smiled and said, "Mannequin ninjas plus Stand User's custom-made summer wear equals unique and original manga material. Now hold still, ladies. I don't use Heaven's Gate on mannequins, but I can only take as long as I can. If you don't mind, Enju, you _did_ lend me… _a hand._ " He held up Enju's left hand, which was removed from her body. Akari's mannequin hands were on the desk, as Kazuki continued sketching and examine his new doll-like models. Of course, he's very polite to bring them back, when he's done, as he waited two hours, after he finished.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Rikdo Bank, Chazz, Asahi, and Minatsu got their money… Five Million Yen, in cold hard bills, in stacks.

"WHOA, THIS IS AWESOME! FIVE MILLION YEN!" Chazz cheered.

Minatsu called, "And it's all real!"

Asahi cheered, "OH, YES! YES! YES!"

The teller replied, "If you ever consider it, feel free to deposit this money in the Rikdo Bank for peace of mind."

Chazz called, "We will, thank you!"

Asahi wept in joy, "This is a dream come true! Who knew we are so lucky?"

Minatsu thought, "Hold on… Hmm… Splitting it three-way, leaving a Yen or two, is unfair… Hold on…"

She added, "If we're going to split it evenly, should we include our Stands, as well?"

Chazz and Asahi seethed, as Minatsu continued, "If you think about it, you two have one measly Stand, while I have about 500. That's how many Harvest I got. So… 501… 505 ways?! That's fair, if you divide it by 5, but… Lemme see… move the two zeroes, carry the 3… uh… Hold on! What's Five Billion Yen divided by 505, if we're counting the users?"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Chazz and Asahi could only scream in anger, knowing Minatsu is greedy, again.

Chazz roared at her, " **YOU WANT TO START THAT AGAIN, YOU BRAT?** "

Asahi yelled, " **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, INCLUDING YOUR MEASLY STAND! I THOUGHT YOU'D LEARN YOUR LESSON! IT NEVER ENDS WITH YOU!** "

Minatsu pleaded, " **NO, WAIT, I WAS JUST KIDDING! THREE WAYS IS FINE! I WAS JOKINNNNNNNNNNNG!** "

 ** _[Chazz Princeton's amount of earnings: 1,666,667 Yen]  
[Asahi Sakurai's amount of earnings: 1,666,667 Yen]  
[Minatsu Amakase's amount of earnings: 1,666,666 Yen]_**

And after a long debate, and a few punches, they agreed to split it three ways, thanks to the divisible of 3. While it's a bit unfair for a high schooler to own a lot of money…  
but _c'est la vie_. _Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 ** _Episode 48 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Don't you just love epilogues of certain plot points? And speaking of plot points, the next episode will be the start of our most serious arc in the 4th Act! Don't miss it!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	155. Episode 49 Chapter 1

The next morning in F City…

" _Goooooooooooood mornin' all you listeners out there, this is PG Pollutus, filling-in for Kai Harada, this week, who's on assignment. I'll be here, this morning on WFCK Radio in F City. From 6 to 9, we're giving you all the morning tunes you can listen to and sing by. Here's our first song of the day, here on WFCK, the home for morning jams._ "

As the radio played a soft ballad, a small girl in a black-haired short bob was drawing a portrait of two girls, lying together. However, these were nude pics of the girls, making out and masturbating together. The girl drew with her mouth, and finished. She sighed, "Aaaah… Masterpiece…"

Her name is Otome Saotome, 19 years old, single, and a high school graduate. She's also an excellent student in Art College. Don't let the size fool you; she's very small for an adult, standing at about smaller than average height. She turned to the table and said, "Now, I made breakfast, so we can share together. But first, I have something to give you."

She walked to the table, as she presented a ring to a girl. She placed the ring in the hand of her finger. She then bowed and said, "Forgive me… It must be done… It feels rotten about you… I wish I'd known who you were."

The hand was… well, rather… it was the same severed female hand from recently. Why did Otome harbored this still-beating limb, and cherished it as her own? All we know was this was the same girl that drove past Asahi, a while back, with said limb.

* * *

 ** _Episode 49 – Chapter 1: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 1):  
Otome Saotome Wants a Peaceful Life…  
The Melancholy Life of an Artist…_**

* * *

That afternoon, she was walking down the street, as three girls from _St. Culture Academy_ greeted to her. They offered if she would join them for a luncheon date. Otome replied, "No, thank you. I have to deliver these important art portraits to my teacher. Thanks anyway."

She walked down the street, as the man said, seeing her, "Well, there she is, the cutest little woman in the world. Don't waste your time on her. The guys and I usually ask her to join us for dinner, but she usually blows us off, not that if she's busy or she hates us. Shame that she never hangs out with _anybody_. She is always working, and never has time for social activities… That's the life of 19-year old Otome Saotome. She's nice and adorable, that's for damn sure, but she does not stand out… and her personality's dull as driftwood. It's not that she's boring or anything, it's just… She's sort of _blah_ , you know."

Otome arrived at a bakery, and went to buy herself some bread, as she thought, "Seriously? You should've asked for them to pose for you, after offering you lunch. I mean, they are beautiful, as to they are perfect to body meld together…"

She said, as she was searching some bread, "Look, it's not your business, but the girls from another school invited me to lunch. But I promised I would take you someplace. You know I'd decline, while you're around."

She opened her blazer and peeked inside. The severed hand from earlier was in her pocket. She said, "Have I ever left you alone? In the time that we've met together, I wouldn't. Now, quit worrying. Now, OH! Here's a good sandwich to try out…"

She found two katsu sandwiches and used the hand to touch the contents. She said, "One of it has to be soft… since it's usually fresh. This bakery's one of my favorites, mostly for bread rolls. They usually bake it, at around 11am, and they're really popular. And they sell out, two hours later. See how warm these things are? That's why I luck out on quality and fancy sandwiches… I curse that tardiness and quality that other bakeries have that they do not."

She kept rubbing it, but it pierced a hole, leaking sauce out. She gasped, as she said, "Aw, now look what you did! The sauce is leaking out… Meh, why not. Might as well buy it, and just say that _I_ accidentally broke the hole."

She looked at the hand, and saw sauce on the fingers. She hissed, "Don't pin this on me. _Your_ hand broke the wrapper!"

She paused, and then she suddenly stuck the fingers into her mouth, and started to suck on the sauce, in an erotic fashion. She stopped, as she sighed, "Stupid… Well, I'll buy it. But you're getting the one below, as well. It'd be a waste, though."

She left the bakery, satisfied with her bag of sandwiches, as she said, in complete bliss, "Well, at least we got away with buying the sandwiches…"

She walked to the park and decided to have a one-woman picnic.

Minutes later, Otome was eating the sandwich, sitting by the tree. She sighed and smiled, "Beautiful… F City is such a beautiful town. Could there be possibly another town this wonderful? Tokyo held too many dear memories, and I just came back from Kyoto…"

She sniffed the hand, and then growled, thinking to herself, "She's getting ripe. Better end this, before anyone suspects me of necrophilia."

She grinned, as she thought, "You know… if I'm lucky, I could be able to go on another trip, meet another girl, and have something of this experience again…"

She put the hand back, as a dog noticed her. Otome glared at the brown dog and hissed, "Get lost, mutt!"

The dog whined, and then scampered off, seeing Otome's intimidating stare. She resumed eating and said, "I'm on vacation… So, it's no problem for me."

She placed the bag down and relaxed, having the rest of her sandwich.

Meanwhile, Minatsu was walking down the path, as she ran into Chazz and Asahi, holding a bag. She then asked, "Guh?"

Chazz smiled, "Minatsu!"

Minatsu said, "OH! Mr. Princeton, Miss Sakurai."

Asahi smiled, "Just the girl we want to see, Minatsu!"

Chazz said, "Say, not too much trouble, but… can you loan us some lunch money?"

Minatsu gasped, "Lunch money?! I don't get it! YOU have money! Remember the lottery money we split three ways to? Why couldn't you do that?"

Asahi smiled, "That's because we didn't bring it! It's in our savings! After a long talk about how my boyfriend needs to _stop_ splurging, and a long lecture from Miss Stevens about how to save money, Chazz agreed to put ALL his money in the bank, all of the one-thirds of the winnings. Right, Chazz?"

She nudged hardly at his side, and Chazz groaned, "Uh, right…"

She added, "Plus, I sort of suggested that carrying ALL that money in our purses is a heavy load."

Minatsu growled, "I think I get that, yes."

Chazz suggested, "So, give us one thousand Yen, and we'll pay you back, after work. We'll go to the bank, and give you our payoff."

He looked at the bag, as Minatsu jerked it away. He asked, "OH! Is that from St. Gentlemen's?"

Minatsu barked, "YES! It's mine! NOT YOURS!"

He glared at her, as she stated, "Hey, this is _my_ lunch, complete with bananamin. This is my personal lunch, don't ask!"

She sighed, "It can't be helped. They _are_ paying me back, after all."

She gave them the 1,000 Yen Bill, as he smiled, "That's the spirit. You're such a nice android."

Minatsu barked, "You _better_ pay me back, you two! I'm going to write it down."

Asahi called out, "No need! We already promised you!"

Chazz called, "Thanks a lot, Minatsu! We owe ya one, buddy!"

She wrote it down on her planner, as Chazz & Asahi left. As she was writing, the same dog from earlier walked by, and without Minatsu looking, he swiped the bag away. She wrote down, as she was busy, "Hmm… _June 22nd – Lent 1,000 Yen to Chazz Princeton and Asahi Sakurai…_ Damn… How do you spell Sakurai? Ah, well. I know it's Chazz and Asahi, so it's good enough. I don't even know how to write Chazz and Asahi in Kanji, anyways…"

She wrote "Lent" in Hiragana, as she smiled, "Well, it's better than nothing, but still… I couldn't write Princeton or Sakurai, anyways."

She finished, as she said, "Right. Now, for my-." She gasped in horror. Her lunch was gone.

"NO! Where did my lunch go? My sandwich! My banana!" She sobbed, "Where did it go?"

She found the bag, but only she found Otome's bag, with the hand inside. She smiled and sighed, "Thank goodness. How did that get here? Ah, well. I can enjoy my lunch now."

She took the bag and left, but Otome heard it. She turned around and was glaring in anger. Minatsu escaped with Otome's bag, as she was heading to where Chazz and Asahi are going. Otome was following them, completely furious. Otome stopped, and looked for the dog. The dog was already eating up Minatsu's lunch, and then Otome growled, "This is… That little brat! She stole my lunch bag! Did she take it, thinking it was her own, by mistake?"

Minatsu caught them and asked for their thumbprint. Chazz protested, "Are you nuts? Why would we do that for you, Minatsu?!"

Asahi said, "We don't even have inkpads."

Minatsu barked, "I DON'T CARE! AT LEAST SIGN IT!"

Chazz said, "Fine… This is a pain. Besides, we have to hurry, before the sandwiches sell out."

Minatsu huffed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You act greedy, but you are all the same, so impatient!"

Otome thought, in panic, "Damn it! This is bad… If she opens it… then she will suspect something. And I just bought that ring for her, this morning! And if this turns over to the police, it will only be a matter of time before they trace my fingerprints and the ring back to me!"

She sneakily followed them and thought, "Otome Saotome has been in this job for five years, and not once, she's not left a single piece of evidence. And I'm not going to let some brat ruin it…"

Asahi said, as she spotted the bakery, "Over there, guys! We better hurry!"

She and Chazz raced off, as Minatsu said, "Okay, but I'll wait out here!"

Otome thought, "Ugh… I have to take it from her… but what'll I do? My best bet is to take it, without looking. But there are people watching. I must find a blind spot."

She reached for the bag, without looking, but she jerked away, seeing Chazz and Asahi return, disappointed.

"You're lucky, Minatsu…" Asahi sighed, "They were all out of sandwiches… after the lunch rush."

Minatsu smiled, "That's too bad. But at least _mine_ is still intact. I'll share it with you."

She grinned, "But it's only 10,000 Yen…"

Otome was nervous, as she was behind the corner. Chazz huffed, "You're such a cheapskate, you know that? Come on, Asa, we're hitting Hokuben."

"Hokuben?" Asahi asked, "Why Hokuben? I don't think we'll get a sandwich or a drink with 500 Yen each…"

Chazz huffed, as they walked, "We'd have lunch with those Daitenzin losers, but Tsukasa has a lunch date with a friend. She wouldn't say, but it's obviously those Ropponmatsu Rejects… or Kazuki Sendo, since he's usually her senpai."

Asahi giggled to Minatsu, "Uh, he's just having a bad day! He didn't mean it!"

Minatsu said, "It's fine. He's being surly, as usual…"

Asahi sighed, "Besides, it's like having school lunch… Why not dine with Farra, Chazz?"

"You'd expect me to eat her _molten cookery_? That's fucked up, even for you!"

"I'm sorry… I forgot Farra was an awful cook." Asahi stated, "Last week, she made some miso soup… I had no idea what was in it."

He growled, "She doesn't even know what miso is, aside from the fact that she works as a living mannequin in F City, when not on-duty. Maybe her doll-like hands can cut meat about one millimeter thick. And as for soup, no telling what Blondie has something shitting in her stovetop."

Minatsu suggested, "You know, if you're that desperate, they got lots of drinks in the campus's prep room, at my school's gym! That gym teacher always sneaks in with the coffee and tea. That is because all the teachers eat in the teacher's room for lunch, and I sometimes sneak in the window and get some… also?"

Chazz barked, "WHAT THE HELL! _Now_ you're stealing from the school?"

Asahi complained, "The least we can do is buy our _own_ drinks! You think we're _that_ cheap, Amakase?"

They walked off, as Minatsu whined, "Sheesh, I was just playing nice… Stupid humans!"

Otome crept behind Minatsu, as she called, "Alright fine! But you better promise me to pay me back to for the money, tomorrow! And next time, bring your own cash! I'm not your personal ATM Machine!"

She turned around. Otome panicked. They collided into each other. They remained in a standing place, as Minatsu moaned, "Ugh… Excuse me, ma'am… It was my fault for bumping into you like that."

She dashed off, as Otome thought, "Fuck! So close! It's a good thing that she's separated from her friends. She is going back to the school. So, what's my next move? _Minatsu_ is her name…"

Minatsu returned to _St. Culture Academy_ , as Otome continued, "Those two… Chazz Princeton… Asahi Sakurai… Those names… Just who are they? Whatever the case, in a couple minutes, she's opening the bag, exposing the truth! This is unfathomable…"

Minatsu arrived at the window, which is near the stairs leading to the supply room. She opened the window and snuck inside. She looked around and went in, shutting the window.

"Finally! I get to eat lunch, and through peace and quiet!" She cheered, as she was about to open it.

However, the window opened, as Otome was sneaking into the supply room. She stopped, as Minatsu gasped, "OH, I forgot! I have to get coffee, with my lunch."

She sat up and placed her bag down. She headed to the other room and prepared some coffee. Otome jumped in, as she whispered, "How very fortunate of you, Minatsu. I would've obliterated you, if I had given the chance, but I just cannot let anyone see what is inside the bag…"

She snuck and crawled to Minatsu's bag and reached for it. But…

"Hey, Chazz! Here it is!" Asahi called, as she snuck into the window.

Otome gasped, "Them?! Why are _they_ here? But they said earlier they didn't want to come!"

Asahi went in, as Otome hid. Asahi called, "Minatsu! It's us! Hey…"

Chazz called, "You in there?"

Minatsu looked and said, "Oh, Chazz, Asahi…I thought you went to get food from somewhere else."

Chazz climbed in and said, "Well, we thought about it, and we decided to get free coffee. It's not stealing, if no one's caught."

Asahi added, "Though, it was pricey for coffee at Hokuben. So, we decided on a makunouchi bento lunch, instead."

Minatsu huffed, "Really? And I thought you called me a cheapskate, earlier! You're a couple of hypocritical humans!"

"Come on, give us a chance! It _is_ something that happens, you know."

Otome was hiding inside the wooden gym horse and hissed, "Damn! _Now_ what do I do? If these guys view the hand, it's over. Eliminating one is simple, but not while it's in a public place; but also, I can't tackle all three, at once! And she's only a few centimeters away… Shit! So close, too!"

Chazz sat on the gym horse, trapping Otome inside, as he was having his lunch. "Hey, Minatsu, how about a drink? I'll just have regular green tea."

Asahi added, "Same here. I want some milk tea."

Minatsu called, "Sorry, but all they have is coffee. And who puts tea in milk, anyways? Disgusting!"

Otome groaned, "Shit, I'm trapped. He's eating lunch, from up there, on top of me! At this rate, she'll open the bag."

She looked down and saw a wire hanger on the ground. She had an idea. She untwisted the wire hanger and created a long hook, in hopes to retrieve the bag inside.

Asahi dripped some soy sauce in her lunch, as she sighed, "Soy sauce, again… Always with soy sauce. They're supposed to be served with cutlets, though."

Chazz said, "You've been hanging overseas, for a while now."

Asahi protested, "So have you! You've been to Egypt, Southern Asia, and America; don't get me started on a list!"

Chazz huffed, as Otome reached for the bag, "Idiot. And also, you usually have a cutlet sauce in your lunch, rather than soy."

"Why tonkatsu sauce? I enjoy it more than soy sauce!"

"Like it matters."

She reached for the bag and lifted it up. "I got it."

The bag suddenly opened, and fell back in place. Chazz and Asahi turned, as Otome groaned, "Shit! That brat just opened the sticker! No… I forgot about the sticker…"

Chazz asked, "Huh…" He went to the bag and looked at it. He said, as he was curious, "Strange… Minatsu's bag opened."

He reached for it, but Minatsu roared, "HEY! Get your mitts off my bag! You're trying to steal my sandwich, are you?"

Chazz huffed, "As if. Don't be so stupid, Minatsu! I wasn't reaching for your lunch! The bag fell over and it opened, but itself. I heard a weird sound, and I wanted to take a closer look."

Minatsu called, "Well, call me, next time! You don't touch it, at all! MY FOOD'S OFF-LIMITS! I know your kind… You wanted a bite of that special teriyaki chicken sandwich, and pleading for me to share a bit! You got your own food! Can't you just wait?"

Chazz huffed, "Good grief, for an android, you're annoying. Now where's my tea?"

Asahi added "Mine, too, Minatsu. My milk tea?"

"Alright already! I was just about to make it!" Minatsu scowled, and walked off, back to the coffee machine.

Chazz returned to his seat, far away from the bag.

"NOW!"  
The gym horse opened, and Otome dragged the bag towards her, and got it back, from inside. Minatsu returned, as she called, "I got your tea."

She then gasped, as she threw her tea down, "AAAGH! MY LUNCH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LUNCH?"

Chazz asked, "What's wrong?"

Minatsu roared, "Don't _what's wrong_ me, you human! What did you do to my lunch? You _were_ stealing it from me, were you?"

Chazz sighed, "I didn't take it. I was sitting here, this whole time."

Asahi replied, "Me neither. We wouldn't be _that_ greedy. And we just got _our_ lunch."

Minatsu roared, "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU TWO WERE THE ONLY ONES HERE WITH ME!"

Chazz huffed, "Seriously? We were there, but noticed that your bag vanished."

Asahi said, "You can't blame it on us. Possibly someone in this school. We're just as confused as you, as well!"

Minatsu roared, "AND YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DETECTIVES?!"

Otome listened on, with the bag in her possession, and smirked evilly. Chazz cried, "It's the truth!"

Asahi argued, "Like we would steal from you? Even I wouldn't do such a thing, and I've had enough of you pointing fingers-!"

Minatsu cried, "FINE! You won't talk! I'll make Harvest let you talk!"

Asahi pleaded, "Wait a minute! We're innocent! If we didn't eat it, it's probably hiding somewhere!"

Minatsu roared, "So, we're going to turn this room, inside out, are we?"

Chazz barked, "Now, wait a moment, we would never steal your stupid lunch!"

She unleashed her mice, as Otome said, "I can't see what she's doing… What is she up to? The view from here is too squinty. I don't know what that pissant is up to, but it doesn't look good."

Three Harvest Mice appeared, near Otome, but then, a knock on the door was made.

"HEY! What's going on in there? Who's in there?" It was the P.E. Teacher.

"SHIT! A raid!" Chazz cried.

Minatsu screamed, "Worse! The P.E. Teacher!"

Asahi gasped, "CRAP! We have to bail!"

Minatsu cried, "But my sandwich!"

Chazz called, "I'll buy you another! Now, come on! Scram!"

Chazz, Asahi, & Minatsu climb through the window, as the teacher entered the room. They dashed off, as he called out, "GET BACK HERE!"

The teacher sighed, as he moaned, "Rotten kids… Just who were they? Well, at least we know why the coffee has gone missing, lately… No wonder it was disappearing. I need to be careful, when locking up here."

He locked the window up, as Otome was watching in stealth. He departed the room, and then locked the storage room up, trapping Otome inside.

 **XXXXX**

After that, Otome escaped through the normal exit of the storage room, and walked off, recovering the hand in the bag. She sighed and thought, "That was too close… but I managed to avoid the sound. At least I got her back. I wonder if this was luck, being that it was hard to underestimate… Still… It feels like Otome Saotome's shoulder was held by a guardian angel, somewhere."

She smiled and walked away from campus, "If I hadn't got it back, it wouldn't be so peaceful… But if I remain cool as a cucumber, it'll be a pretty easy lifestyle. Ah, well, I'm going home."

She arrived at the exit of the campus… until…

"HOLD IT, YOU!" A female figure called out.

Otome stopped, as the woman shouted, "You hear me, human? Why does someone _your_ age resort to stealing lunches from my college? Answer me, you brat! You had the audacity to pilfer sandwiches, without paying for yourself? And while we're on the subject, why are you in my school, dressed like someone who feels like she's at another day at the office?"

It was Minatsu Amakase, the same girl that had lunch with Chazz and Asahi, though she blamed them for stealing her lunch, in the first place. She called out, "Humans like you are a disgrace to the world! And kids should be seen, not heard! So run along, but first, give me back my sandwich!"

Otome finally responded, "You're talking to me, child? I have no idea what you were talking about. If you must know…"

She held up the bag and said, "…this bag here, I bought it at the bakery, _St. Gentlemen's_ , hours ago."

Minatsu roared, "SO DID I! THAT'S _MY_ SANDWICH! You can save the BS, kid! There are reasons I know why, and reasons you will not understand, though! But someone like you won't understand, at all!"

Her body brimmed in energy and shouted, "SO, I'M TAKING IT BACK, BY FORCE! **HARVEST!** "

Five of Minatsu's Harvest mice grabbed the bag. Otome cried, as she was being pulled, "What? HEY! LET GO! Damn it, what the hell is this?"

The Harvest pulled the bag very hard, and then…  
 **RRRRRRRIP!  
** The bag tore open, revealing the hand. It fell down, as Minatsu gagged in horror, "No… It… That's… What happened to my sandwich? It's a human's dead hand!"

Otome's face changed into a demonic shadowy look, as she hissed, "You… You made me drop my prize… It's come to this, huh? So it appears that my secret is out… and it also appears that you have the _same_ powers as I do, girl…"

Minatsu gasped, "Ehhhhh? You can see my Harvest? Wait a second! That's not important, right now. Why is that a human's hand with you, and why were you walking around with it, in a paper bag? Here's a question: WHATEVER HAPPENED TO **MY** SANDWICH?"

Otome called, "How about I ask _you_ a question, you whore! Are you by yourself? Your two friends… they're not with you, huh? I believe their names were _Princeton and Sakurai_? Yes, that's what you call them. Do _they_ have powers like you?"

She kneeled down and reached for the hand. Minatsu summoned more Harvests, and then cried, "HOLD IT! DO NOT MOVE A MUSCLE!"

Harvest surrounded Otome, as Minatsu called, "You make a sudden move, I'll strike! You're a scary kid! DO NOT come any closer to me! I get a sort of unsettling feeling from you! Don't you move! DON'T YOU MOVE, YOU KID!"

Otome stood up and glared at her, in silence. She spoke, in a serious tone, "My name is Otome Saotome… I'm NOT a kid, but don't let my height fool you… I am 19 years old, and – not that you care – I live in a private little house, in the northeastern section of F City, where all the villas are. And since I'm pretty young, I've yet to marry.  
I study at a local art college, and for part-time jobs, I work at the Kame Yu franchise department store. I work from 10am to 4pm, and I come home every day at no later than 6pm.  
I don't smoke _nor_ drink, since I'm still a minor. I'm always in bed by 11pm, and to make sure I get at least eight hours of sleep. I do not wake up until 7am. Of course, before going to bed, I drank a glass of warm milk, draw a little rough sketches on my sketchpad, and do about twenty minutes of aerobic workouts before bedtime. I normally sleep easily at night… like a log, and I wake up without any fatigue or stress, come next morning. I was told there were no issues, at my last physical, and given a clean bill of health."

Minatsu was shocked, as she asked her, "Huh? What are you even talking about?"

Otome said, "I'm trying to explain to you that I'm a normal person who wishes to have a quiet productive life… unlike some rejects from a perfectly-built and thought-out stereotypical family, who always act perfect and cheerful."

She brimmed in dark energy, and continued, "This may be a foreign concept, but I choose not to trouble myself with any enemies that ruin my chance of a good night's sleep, win or lose. That is how I cope with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness, fraught with hardship and despair."

She glared, as her aura grew bigger, "Of course, if I were to ever fight, I never lose… not even to anybody, without question…"

Her aura produced a huge dark figure and said, "Basically what I am saying, Minatsu… YOU are the irksome troublesome thing that would prevent my chance at a good night's sleep. Therefore, _you_ are my enemy!"

Minatsu saw the figure and cried, "AAGH! No… She has a-?"

Otome grinned, as she stated, "Minatsu… meet my friend… **_Lethal Queen!_** "

Her Stand was a huge tall figure, wearing a bear belt buckle, black shorts, and its skin was ripped with light pale lavender skin. She explained, "I named it myself, without any guessing, and truth be told, I'm proud of this title."

Minatsu was in awe, with her jaw dropped, as Otome concluded, in a cold malice glare, "And now that you're in awe of my friend, I'm going to eliminate you, before you have a chance to squeal, _Stoolie_!  
…that way, I can have a peaceful night's sleep tonight…"

* * *

 ** _Uh-oh… There's more to Otome Saotome than being a serial killer…  
But just WHAT IS Otome Saotome, aside from the fact that she's also a Stand User, too?  
The answers may shock you… … …in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	156. Episode 49 Chapter 2

Last time if you recall, Otome Saotome harbors a dead human hand, female, with a ring on it, and still beating. Though, after misfortunes pursued her, she was able to get it back… from Minatsu Amakase, who mistook it for her lunch. And what's worst of all… is that…

Her aura produced a huge dark figure and said, "Basically what I am saying, Minatsu… YOU are the irksome troublesome thing that would prevent my chance at a good night's sleep. Therefore, _you_ are my enemy!"

Minatsu saw the figure and cried, "AAGH! No… She has a-?"

Otome grinned, as she stated, "Minatsu… meet my friend… **_Lethal Queen!_** "

That's right… Otome Saotome is also a Stand User. Minatsu was in awe, with her jaw dropped, as Otome concluded, in a cold malice glare, "And now that you're in awe of my friend, I'm going to eliminate you, before you have a chance to squeal, _Stoolie_!  
…that way, I can have a peaceful night's sleep tonight…"

* * *

 ** _Episode 49 – Chapter 2: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 1)  
Saotome's Explosive Friend!  
Lethal Queen!_**

* * *

Minatsu was shaken, as she thought, "A Stand… like Chazz and Asahi… What is she? She's a scary human…"

She growled, "No! I'm not scared of you! I warned you NOT to move! HARVEST! ATTACK HER!"

Her mice jumped at Otome and Lethal Queen, but Lethal Queen punches at the mice.  
" **SHIBO!** "

They were covered, as Otome said, "I see… So many Mice Stands that by crushing three of these, multiply, like they did not felt that. Interesting."

The Mice bit onto Otome, as Minatsu roared, "This is your last chance, pal! Move any more, and I'm gonna rip your blood out! No… what was it? OH! Move any more, and I'm cutting that carotid artery! And I'll do it, too! My Harvest is invincible! And judging by your Stand, it cannot fight up-close and personal, but is very powerful! My guess is that you have a range of about one or two meters. Go ahead and make a move, unless you want me to kill you!"

Otome sighed, "Bravo, twerp… Individual users have this sort of unique power, also? And they're called Stands, huh? Interesting…"

She then stated, "By the way, as far as unique powers go, you left out something about Lethal Queen's special power… which puts others to shame…"

Minatsu asked, " _Special_ power?

The Stand held up a shiny item and said, "Here."

Minatsu gasped, "AH! She's got something! Quick, grab it!"

The Mouse grabbed the shiny item and called, " _Grabbed it!_ "

Minatsu gasped, "Oh? It's just a 100 Yen Coin. What were you planning to use it with? I didn't mean to steal it. I was curious."

Otome smirked, "No, it's a gift to you, little one, since you're about to be done for. As I said, Lethal Queen has a special ability, which strikes fear into those that do not know about…"

She glared evilly, "Lethal Queen's special power… is a _secret_ … only for those who wish to die know the truth. Lethal Queen has the ability to turn _anything_ it touches into a bomb, which rips its target asunder… Literally anything…"

Minatsu gasped, as Otome held her right fist up, in a thumbs-up form, and then concluded, "Even… a simple coin…"

Minatsu gasped, as she panicked, "NO, WAIT! HARVEST, PUT THE COIN DOWN!"

She jabbed her thumb down, like she was pressing a button on a joystick, and suddenly…  
 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Minatsu was caught in a huge explosion, engulfing her into flames and debris. The explosion subsided, as Otome sighed, with the mice retreating, "Pathetic… Well, at least I can sleep easily now…"

She picked up the hand and sighed, "Mmngh… She's still alive?"

Minatsu was badly hurt, as Otome gasped, "An android?"

Minatsu was crawling off, as Otome said, "Looks like I didn't kill you enough, you machine… Granted that I wanted you dead, but I forget you're made of titanium. I guess one blast wasn't enough."

Her face was badly scarred, as she moaned, "Ow… What happened to me? Ungh…"

Otome kneeled to her and said, "Now… unless you want to be a useless mannequin, I will let you go, _after_ you tell me everything."

Minatsu groaned, "You monster… Why?"

Otome smiled, "Simple… Lethal Queen can turn _anything_ it touches into a bomb. Like King Midas, only he turns it into TNT rather than gold, like the coin I gave you. And, as a bonus, one push of the switch, and KA-BOOM, my enemy is blown away, from inside out. Though, in your case, Minatsu, half of your face blew into your head, and about a third of your brain got mixed with the flesh in your face. I had no idea you were an android… but then again…if you were human, it'd be a gross-out recipe for facial fascia and cerebral tissue cocktail."

She stomped onto her back and added, "Now then… As I said, before I put you at your end, there is something I want to confirm with _you_. Understand? Princeton and Sakurai… Do they have these special powers, too? These Stands, as you call them."

Minatsu sobbed, "Help me… I need help…"

Otome walked to her face and said, "No, don't say another word. Lemme finish. But you know, if you go for help, you die. Your death is a necessity at this point. Either way, I cannot let you live. I never leave witnesses alive. It's nothing personal, but no one is allowed to know the truth about Otome Saotome. But you see…"

She rubbed the blood from her own neck wound and said, "I must admit, I'd like to know more of these Stand Users… since I find this study fascinating. I'd want to know, using research, but asking you personally works better."

She held some of her own blood, and licked it. She added, "Princeton… Sakurai… Are there others, besides them? How many more are residing in this town? And what are _their_ powers?"

Minatsu shivered, "I… I don't know…"

Otome said, "Well, I'm certain you must know. If you do not tell me, you know what happens if you do not cooperate. I can eliminate your idols, too… if you have any."

Minatsu gasped, "Ropponmatsu? No… YOU WOULDN'T!"

Otome barked, "Then start telling me! If you do, no harm will befall to them; that is, if they knew of me, already… Mind you, I _will_ spare you, but you never tell a thing about me to anyone. And if you stall, someone might show up here, and I'd obliterate them, too; and no one's to blame, but you. I only need the names. Give them to me, and hurry!"

Minatsu then realized, as she thought, "Wait… Everyone said that they were looking for a murderer in this city… and they're all tracking her down, until she kills again!"

She said, "Yeah… I overheard it from my friends' friends. And a murderer… they meant _him…_ or _her…_ or…"

She pointed at her and yelled, "OR _YOU!_ THEY MEANT _YOU!_ YOU'RE THE **_SKETCH ARTIST KILLER!_ YOU MESSED-UP SON OF A BITCH!**"

Otome gasped, as she was found out. Otome Saotome is the elusive and mysterious serial killer, _The Sketch Artist Killer,_ the same woman that killed Sakura Minamoto, years ago. Minatsu used her Stand to block Otome, as she called out, "YOU HEARTLESS MURDERER! YOU EVEN KILLED THAT GIRL FROM A WHILE BACK! SAKURA MINAMOTO!"

Otome gasped, "WHAT? YOU KNOW HER NAME?"

She cried, "HOW ARE YOU EVEN STILL USING YOUR STAND? That little shit still working, after all that?! This isn't good!"

Lethal Queen emerged, as she roared, " ** _LETHAL QUEEN!_** " and it punched endlessly, fighting off the mice. After that, they retreated, as Minatsu vanished. Otome growled, "That does it… This robot dies! No one knows my secret and gets away with it!"

She looked around, "Where did she go?"

She walked off, searching for her. However, the injured android was hiding in the bushes, as her Harvest was able to use camouflage, while more mice carried her off to the building. She moaned, "At least I gave her the slip… but… I have to hurry… Chazz… Asahi… They're in danger… Saotome… _She_ murdered her…"

She crawled to the doorway and said, "His Ojama Star… can repair me… I hope… I'm not… too late…"

She made it to the other side, as her body was smoking. She moaned, "I have t… to… protect… my idols… I need… help…"

She growled, "There's no way she'd be in this town, as my idols… They'll do something about it to her! I know it! I won't let everyone die from this hand-hoarding monster! But I'd rather die than be this devil's clutches, even live in this same city as my heroes! She's rotten to the core!"

Otome was waiting by the track, behind a column, as she was looking for Mintasu, who was crawling to find Chazz & Asahi.

She crawled to the hallways, and located the door. Chazz and Asahi were talking, on the other side, as Minatsu laughed, "AH! Yes! There they are…"

She reached for the knob, but she froze in place, in complete fright. Otome was leaning by the window, as she smirked, "Found you. You actually think I'd let you get help? I told you… You snitch on me, and you die. NO ONE will know about I, Otome Saotome, the Sketch Artist Killer… NO ONE! You know, but you have no one to share this information…"

Minatsu saw Otome on the door's reflection. She added, "I recall that you said _everyone_ is looking for me, right? I believe there's someone else that know the truth about Sakura Minamoto's murder, am I right? Even if there is, no one will ever be able to pursue me… The fact remains, no one knows Otome Saotome's true identity… And with you out of the picture… _nobody_ will ever know… except you, as you take it all the way to the grave…"

Minatsu was scared, as she growled, "You… I hate you! NO! I have… to get… help… I have to protect… my heroes… and my friends…"

She turned the knob, but Otome held her hand up, "Too late. Lethal Queen has already left its mark on the doorknob. Goodbye."

Minatsu gasped, as Otome hit the switch.

 **KABOOM!  
** Minatsu was caught in another explosion. She shrieked, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ-!" Only this time, she was reduced to nothing.

"This is the genius of Lethal Queen's deadly power…" Otome said, as she left the campus, "Eliminates any pests, without any evidence of my true self…"

Meanwhile, in the other room, Chazz was concerned, "Huh? Did someone call me, just now?"

Asahi replied, "I did, too, but… Why was it addressed to you?" She gasped, as she pointed out, "CHAZZ, LOOK!"

An injured blue and white Harvest mouse appeared, as it held a black button. Chazz and Asahi gasped, as the mouse spoke, "I… I got it… for… you-."

The mouse exploded into a gusher of blood, as Chazz gasped, "NO! MINATSU!"

They rushed out of the door, as Asahi cried, "MINATSU!"

They looked around, as Asahi said, "Something's not right. Chazz, I thought I sensed Minatsu! And her Harvest gushed out blood, after it disappeared! Did her battery die out?"

Chazz pondered, as he was feeling uneasy. Asahi stated, "Unless… … …THAT is not how a Stand vanishes, does it? Why did one of her Harvest show up, in front of us?"

Chazz went back inside, and picked up a button. He then said, as he felt unsure, "This… This was all that was left of what Minatsu got…"

He barked, "We have to go find her! This isn't over… What the hell happened?"

Meanwhile, Otome looked at her blazer and thought, "Eh? I lost a button, during the skirmish. Ah, well. It can't be helped. I hope my tailor has that same kind of button…"

She disappeared from the distance, leaving to have a very peaceful day. She was satisfied that she killed Minatsu Amakase, since she knew everything about Saotome.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Ghost Alley, Romero howled, as he saw a spirit flying away. Sakura stopped and viewed the spirit of Minatsu Amakase fly off. She gasped in horror, "No… Another one?"

She was crying, "It can't be… Not again… That foul demon… Another one of her victims flew by here, and is disappearing…"

She bawled, "WHY DOES ALL THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" as she was crying that The Sketch Artist Killer struck again, killing the android.

 **XXXXX**

At the school, Chazz located Minatsu's desk, and then gasped, "No… Then, that means…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of F City, The Aces and Michelle, Chazz, Tsukasa, the Daitenzin, Enju & Akari, Kazuki, and Makoto were gathered in the middle of the street, as Chazz explained everything, including the button that Harvest recovered.

He explained it to the ghost girl, Sakura Minamoto, as she replied, "I'm sure of it. She even sent me the message… Minatsu Amakase… despite that she is an android, she is destroyed. Killed by the woman; the same woman that killed _me_. But I don't know how these two met… … …but the thing is, this woman killed her, as she did kill me. I recognized her handiwork, before. I'm sure of it."

Chazz stated, "We just looked for Minatsu, but she was nowhere to be found. I don't get how this happened… She just vanished, after only five minutes, when Asa & I left. All we found was her supplies on her desk."

Farra said, "No leads on who it was?"

Chazz said, "No. She just vanished without a trace. Which means…"

Tsukasa cried, "Which means… the woman must be a Stand User!"

Iwata barked, "No way! Wait, what's a Stand again?"

Sumiyoshi replied, _No clue._

The Aces and Michelle were concerned, as Chazz stated, "I know most of you don't know about Minatsu… but it's hard for me to imagine anyone who could beat Harvest in direct confrontation. Minatsu's Stand is damn near invincible… so, we know that she's a woman, and she killed Minatsu in less than five minutes! How could it happen? And somehow, this woman killed Minatsu in five minutes, and her body was hidden in the school!"

Misaki replied, "I agree. So, it's possible that her android body is somewhere, hiding in pieces… What a waste of life."

Michelle whispered to The Gang, "There you have it, Lads. Since we're certain that it's a murderous Stand User, I want you to let them lead the investigation. It's their territory."

Steven stated, "Right. Agent Matsuya, perhaps we'll be of assistance, since this is _your_ beat. Steven Cooke will offer AAW-New York to aide you."

Misaki nodded, "We agree. You guys are paranormalists and detectives. And you know more about Stands, than we do…"

Watanabe huffed, "Which is never."

Iwata replied, "You sure? You can help us?"

Farra smirked, "Well, we _are_ rivals, after all. But that's life. We'll find Minatsu."

 _Or die trying._

Peter said, "Princeton, hand me the button."

Chazz gave him the button and said, "Here. Harvest picked it up, before she was destroyed."

He sensed the button, as Peter replied, "Minatsu Amakase's final message. She used Harvest to fight back at the murderer, and ripped the button off. I'm going to hold onto it, for now. The rest of you will locate Minatsu _or_ our murderer. This button will be a clue."

Asahi asked, "You can find that girl using a button? I mean, it could've been from somewhere."

Peter stated, "More than you would think. We may need to know about this black button, by guessing or locating what her brand of clothes she was wearing, and where it came from. That way, we'll know our murderer."

Tsukasa sniffled, "Good idea."

Asahi whispered, "I see… Well, if we're done, I'm going with Chazz… but…"

She turned away and groaned, "I can't…"

Watanabe asked, "What's wrong? You're acting upset."

R-1 said, "She's under a lot of stress. This android girl… She died, after Miss Sakurai only met her, a while back."

Asahi walked off, as she was still feeling upset. Makoto followed her. Tsukasa decided to run to her, but Misaki stopped her. She said, "No. She needs time to think."

Farra replied, "Not the first time she's ever lost a friend… to death… But this isn't like Asahi, at all…"

Chazz stated, "I know how she feels. Minatsu was a greedy annoying little bitch… but she was the type of girl you just couldn't help but like. It's hard to believe that she's gone. If I had to guess, Asahi's pissed off because she doesn't know if she should feel angry _or_ sad, right now. I'm feeling that way, too… but Asa's even worse off…"

Asahi sniffled, and turned to a corner, leaving. Enju whispered, "Wow… Even if she was just an android, Sakurai-san was heartbroken to lose a friend…"

Akari sniffled, "Déjà vu… like back in Daikoku Village… But why would something so horrific happen in this town, under our noses?"

Enju stated, "We better be on warning, if this madwoman _does_ show up… being that few of us are Stand Users, too."

Farra stated, "Even if she is a Stand User, it can draw to any of you, likewise the Spirit Callers."

R-1 stated, "Only Hanao, Saion-Ji, Senior Tsukasa, Mr. Sendo, and even Senior Sakurai are all Stand Users in this group; Seniors Giese, Stevens, Nevins, Princeton, and Cooke are Spirit Users."

R-2 huffed, "Even if that mean woman is drawn to you Stand Users, I want no part of this against that jerk!"

She and R-1 marched off, with R-2 puffing her cheeks in anger. Farra stated, "Percival said it best, a while back. Keep in mind, Stands and Spirits are drawn to another, closer than you think. Those two said it best. Let's hope we never meet this guy."

Kazuki concluded, "Then it's agreed. We're all taking action on this…"

Everyone agreed to split up, as they all agreed to find the murderer, Otome Saotome. Everyone split into groups: Asahi was walking alone, but with Makoto walking beside her; Kazuki, Enju, & Akari were in another group, while Steven & Farra went in another group, and Peter & Michelle (with the invisible baby) were in another; Chazz chose to walk alone. He found Asahi and Makoto, as they were passing by. Otome passed by, behind them, and then stopped, seeing them.

"So… This must be the guy from before… Chazz Princeton…" She thought, "And he's with the other girl, Asahi Sakurai. But that disfigured creep, no clue."

"Can you believe this?" A voice called. Otome turned to the voice.

She then viewed two women, and then smirked, "Hm?"

A woman in red huffed, "I got this gaudy ring for my birthday…"

A woman in teal huffed, "You kidding me?"

"Yeah. Last Friday was my birthday, and this jerk gave me this cheap ass trinket. He started dating me, after his father was a rich wealthy man, but he's a complete loser!"

"Whoa, how much was it?"

"If I had to guess, around 150,000 Yen. Quality, but not good enough. I'm thinking of pawning it. You can have it, if you like."

Otome thought, as she glared at the women, "Ugly hearts, beautiful hands… Still… Her soul is dark and ugly. By joining me, she can ditch this loser of an ex-boyfriend, and date _me_ , instead… not that I am gay or anything, but I'm meagerly just saving her…"

The woman left the table, as Otome smirked. She viewed the hand in her blazer, as it was deteriorating, "Well, milady… This is where we part ways. This is like before, but know that we had a wonderful time together."

She walked off, as she was walking towards another woman, in a black dress and satin skirt. Otome Saotome would strike again, this time, on another woman…  
…so begat the continuous wrath of Otome Saotome, _The Sketch Artist Killer_ …

 ** _[Minatsu Amakase – Harvest: DECEASED]  
[Otome Saotome, a.k.a. The Sketch Artist Killer: remains at-large (Identity confirmed)]_**

* * *

 ** _The End… … …of Minatsu… Otome Saotome's wrath of evil continues onwards, and the others are looking for her. What next, you say? Will they ever find Otome Saotome?  
Find out in the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	157. Episode 49 Chapter 3

**_Four days later…_**

* * *

The radio played, as Otome retired in another apartment, out of town, near F City's residential district.

" _Good morning, and welcome to WFCK Radio! Kai Harada back again, after a week-long absence, and I'm back for more of your local tunes!_ "

As the radio continued, Otome served coffee to a girl's hand, with a ring on it. It was that same mean woman who feigned lover for her boyfriend.

"There you go. Here's your coffee." She said to the hand, "OH! I almost forgot. I'm going to be out of the house, running a few errands. So, I'd like for you to stay put. We'll wine and dine, when I get back… How's that?"

She stroked the severed limb, as she prepares to leave.

Remember last time? Otome Saotome is the _Sketch Artist Killer._ She killed Minatsu Amakase, after knowing her secret, and The Gang, Princeton, and others are all looking for her. Will they ever find her, before the next victim is targeted?

* * *

 ** _Episode 49 – Chapter 3: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 1):  
The Full-On Assault!  
Saotome's Secondary Bomb!_**

* * *

A dejected Tsukasa was walking by herself, as she was worried. She narrated, as she kept walking, "It's been four days since we found out about Minatsu's murder. It's been fairly quiet, since… But…  
There's still a killer, lurking somewhere in the shadows of this town… When it comes down to it, the mind only sees it when it wants to. The look of guilt or innocence is in the eye of the beholder."

She then suddenly ran into Peter, holding a small book in his hands. She gasped, "OH! Agent Giese…"

He turned to her, as she asked, "Did you find anything in your investigation?"

He said nothing, only growled. She whimpered, "Uh… Well… Were you able to locate the button's whereabouts?"

He spoke, "Oh, that. Not yet. Hopefully that changes soon."

She said, "Oh, right. I hope so… Where are your other Agents?"

"Michelle's staying in the F City Grand Hotel, for safety. And Steven and Farra have left F City, on an important mission. Asahi is with Chazz, still grieving."

She then followed him and asked, "So… Anywhere you're going in particular?"

"No." He said, "Not really."

She was nervous, as they kept walking. She thought, "Son of a bitch… Talking to his giant who is the strong silent type, it's like pulling teeth. Sendo-senpai's intimidation gives me goosebumps, but Agent Giese's calm dark demeanor makes me panicky. There's got to be _something_ we can talk about. Lemme see…"

She cheered, "OH! Your clothes look really cool!"

She then gasped, as Peter turned to a small shop. She then asked, "Huh? Why are you here?"

"It's a shoe store."

"Oh, what do you know? But why a shoe store?"

They spotted a small flier that says " _We do simple tailoring_ ". Tsukasa said, "Oh, that's right. Some stores do a bit of tailoring, like fitted for their skirts and pants. The electronic store sells flowers, too. But why come to a shoe store?"

He explained, "I did a bit of searching, and I learned all about the tailors of F City. But it didn't occur to me now that I would ask in places like this."

He held the button in a small bag and said, "We'll ask this place. Maybe someone will know."

 **XXXXX**

Inside the shoe store, a man in gray hair viewed the button, as Peter & Tsukasa waited. He asked, "So, something wrong with the button?"

Peter said, "No. But if you don't remember where it came from, forget it. I just couldn't remember what it was originally attached to."

The tailor held a box of crackers, as he said, "That's too bad. Hey, kid, want an Animal Cracker? I'd save the camels for last, but help yourself."

Tsukasa said, "Uh, no, thanks."

The tailor said, "Suit yourself. Anyways, getting back to the button, I _have_ seen it. But I also happen to make some modifications of a uniform that needed alterations. A young lady sent it to me, yesterday, and asked me to replace the button, the same kind you brought in."

Tsukasa gasped, "Agent Giese, is that-?"

Peter nodded, "No doubt. This is her jacket. We found it."

The tailor asked, "Found what, exactly?"

She said, "Oh, uh, nothing. Anyways, you have any idea who it belongs to?"

"Are you serious? Of course I do!" the man explained, "I have a lot of names in my ol' noggin, but it's about a thousand of them, coming here to F City, and getting their clothes mended."

Peter huffed, "Ya don't say…"

Tsukasa cheered, "You're incredible, sir! Would you mind telling me who owns the jacket?"

The tailor said, "Well, I guess helping you out wouldn't be much trouble. I don't remember her name, but… I think it's still on the order tag inside. I don't even need the tags, since I know the name, but I keep things smoothly tended, whenever I get the names on the tags."

He pulled out the order tag, and looked at the name. He moaned, "Hmm… That's interesting… How do you read this last name?"

Tsukasa offered to help, "Do you have trouble reading the name? Here, lemme help you."

 **SMASH!  
** Before Tsukasa went to the man, a streak of light blasted through the tailor's hand. She gasped in shock, as the man moaned in pain, "What the-? What the hell?"

Peter held Tsukasa back, as he whispered, "Stay back."

A small black and white monochrome tank appeared, with the face of a bear, its left side white and its right side black, rolled onto the shoulder of the tailor. "Look over here…" It spoke in a male voice.

Tsukasa shrieked, "ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING?"

Peter said, "I did. Don't get to close to it. We're not sure what this thing is…"

The small tank boomed in a male _and_ female voice, "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said look over here!"

The tailor turned to his right, as he only saw caterpillar tracks. He shrieked, only for the bear tank to dive inside his mouth. Tsukasa shrieks in horror, as Peter pulled her back.

"Is that her Stand?" He thought.

Tsukasa cried, "AGENT GIESE, THE COAT RACK!"

A hand appeared grabbing the jacket. "THE KILLER IS HERE, AND SHE'S GOING TO TAKE THE JACKET!"

Otome was inside the closet, as she was trying to get her blazer. She snarled, as she was figured out, "I lost a button, during my scuffle with the android. Stupid mistake. I should've imagined they go this far to investigate it. This is bad. Do they even know my name on the tag? Why have I been faced with adversity, lately?"

Peter groaned, "Oh, gimme a break. This would be, when it comes to taking her suit."

He went closer, as Otome growled, "Panicking would be a mistake. It looks like I'll have to waste them all with _Lethal Queen's Bomb Type Two – Monokuma's Revenge_ … just like that trashed doll, Minatsu."

The bear head rattled, as they stopped. Tsukasa cried, "Huh? It's moving?"

Peter stepped back, "What could this be?"

She rushed to the jacket and cried, "NO! OUR EVIDENCE! HURRY!"

He grabbed her and called, "WAIT! We can't go near it. Look at the way she's moving the jacket! It's strange…"

The secondary bomb started to tick, as Peter whispered, "What is that power?"

A female voice called, "TSUKASA, WATCH OUT!"

Peter roared, "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

 **KABOOM!  
** The explosion was made, as a female figure shoved Peter and Tsukasa down. The body of the tailor exploded into nothing but ashes, as Tsukasa sobbed, "No… It's a Bomb! A STAND BOMB! And it obliterated the owner! Oh, god… This is how the killer killed Minatsu!"

She turned to the coat rack and snarled, "Shit! The coat's gone!"

The figure said, "Damn! What's going on in this backwards town?"

Tsukasa gasped, "Wait a sec! SIS?!"

A woman appeared, looking exactly like Tsukasa, except she has long lavender hair done in pigtails, and with dark ribbons. It was Tsukasa's twin sister, Kagami Hiiragi.

Peter grumbled, "Oh, gimme a break…"

Kagami glared, sarcastically, "Long time, no see, big man…"

Tsukasa asked, "Sis? What are you even doing here?"

Kagami said, "I came to help. I had to leave my friends in Kona Force 7, after learning the news about what happened in F City, and I wanted to extend a hand… It was after I learned what happened, the other day…"

Tsukasa said, "Yeah, I know… The Sketch Artist Killer… She's here in this room!"

Peter called, "You two! Squabble at each other later! We have to go get her!"

Kagami called, "Right! Tsukasa, let's go get her!"

He called, "NO! DO NOT pursue her!"

She halted, "Do NOT pursue her? What the hell are you saying? She's getting away!"

Tsukasa cried, "She's right! We want to know the bastard that killed Sakura and Minatsu!"

Peter explained, "Every battle isn't always chasing and beating the shit out of everyone. We need to act carefully and deliberately."

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? What are you saying?"

He explained, "Not knowing the nametag on it was obviously a grave misfortune, but judging by the kid clothes she wore, it's obviously a kids' size outfit for adults. The person who wears this is roughly around 130 centimeters (4'3"). If she were a child, she'd have her mother sew the button back on, but this is actually a suit for a girl, in a small size. Possibly she is a college student, at around 18 to 23, and moreover a bachelor; and the sleeves are shorter than normal. The suit she wore is possibly a designer suit. Even if we'd let her go, we'd narrow down the potential culprits who fit the description."

Kagami asked, "So… 130 centimeters… short stature, an adult, and wears designer suits…"

Tsukasa said, "But we can't let her go! She's a coldblooded murderer!"

Peter replied, "I know so… But we cannot leave and let her be. We have to find her Bomb Stand, as it's lurking around the building, waiting to strike."

Kagami asked, "Bomb Stand?"

Tsukasa said, "I'll explain later." She then gasped, "WHAT? It's still here? WHERE?!"

He said, "I haven't seen it, yet. But I know it's here… We'll make our exit from this place… _carefully_."

Kagami asked, "Wait, you'd know? But there's no way you'd know its location, if you haven't seen it!"

Peter explained, "She's not the kind of killer to _Bomb-n-Run_ after only ousting one victim. Think about it. If she was, her killing spree have ended, a long time ago. She doesn't like to leave behind evidence, rather than a calling card. Meaning… she may take _us_ out, too."

Tsukasa asked, "I understand, but don't you think you're being a teeny-bit overcautious?"

Kagami stated, "Sis, Agent Giese is right. Observing isn't just for looking around. It means scrutinizing everything. You don't listen, you concentrate. That's something I learned in Kona Force 7, when I joined the team. Otherwise, we'll die in this room."

Tsukasa said, "Sis, you're scaring me…"

Kagami stated, "Believe me… I have no clue what he's saying, but… He has a point."

Tsukasa thought in worry, "I don't like what he was implying, though. My THX was able to keep me safe. It matured a lot, since it emerged. Maybe Agent Giese doesn't know how serious I am."

Kagami laughed, "Besides, we know that this stupid bomb stand is long gone… You'd be stupid enough to locate it, in piles of shoes, now and then."

Just then, Monokuma's Revenge emerged, and lunged onto Tsukasa, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The bomb spoke, "Over here!"

Kagami shrieked, "TSUKASA!" She growled, as she thought, "Fuck, I let that thing get to her!"

Peter brimmed in dark energy, and then roared, " ** _DARKNESS DEVIL!_** "

 **POW!  
** " **ORA!** " **  
**His Spirit Caller punched the Bomb Stand off of her shoulders, and began to rapidly punch at it. He landed one blow, burying it into the floor.

"Damn! It's tough…" He growled, "I gave it a thrashing, and it feels like a sort of tank."

 **Click!  
** Kagami gasped, "NOT AGAIN!"

Tsukasa shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Peter roared, " ** _Darkveil Powers, assist me! BRING FORTH THE WORLD!_** "

Time suddenly stopped, before the bomb would go off. He said to the bomb, "I'd like to end this, and soon, before it ends ugly! So, I'm disposing of you, right now."

He punched at the bomb, and buried it with a massive blow of dark punches.  
" ** _CHAOS PUNCH!_ ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA! ORAAAAAAAAAA!**"

 **SMASH!  
** The bomb smashed through the wooden floor, leaving a hole. Time restarted, as Tsukasa gasped, "Huh?"

Kagami whispered, "WHOA! How'd he do that?"

Tsukasa smiled, "He must've stopped time and finished it off!"

Kagami sighed, "You've been hanging around Konata, for far too long."

"She's not with me, right now. Incidentally, that murderer knew her place, already."

Otome watched on, as she was annoyed, "Persistent pests… Anyone who dares locate Otome Saotome must be destroyed. I'll obliterate those three, in one blow. They think they've won, but _Monokuma's Revenge_ won't stop until they're dead."

The Bomb emerged, as it rolled off onto the shelves. Tsukasa cried, "There's… NO WAY! Not even a Spirit Caller's power would destroy that thing!"

Peter called, "Stay behind me, girls!"

He punched the bomb down, and it crashed into the wall. But it emerged from the hole, and flew upwards, rolling on the ceiling.

"I've heard of wall-walkers, but this is ridiculous!" Kagami complained, "There's no way to destroy it?! Damn it!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "Nothing we do can even faze it!"

"I can see that!" Peter roared, "Get back!"

Tsukasa saw Peter's left hand bleeding, as she cried, "OH! Your hand is bleeding, after all the force!"

He roared, "I SAID, GET BACK!"

The bomb lunged at Peter, but his Darkness Devil grabbed it and stretched its mouth wide and hard.

"OW-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" The bomb groaned.

Kagami yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IF THAT BLOWS UP, WE'LL BLOW UP, TOO!"

 **Click!  
** Tsukasa shrieked, "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

This time, Peter was ready! He threw Monokuma's Revenge towards the window, like a football, and it smashed through the window's glass.  
 **KABOOM!  
** The bomb exploded, thought Peter was able to stop the attack. The smoke cleared, and the Bomb Stand was upside-down, creaking and squeaking. It tipped over, back to its position, and roared, "OVER HERE!"

Peter growled, "Good fucking grief. That's a first for me. This Stand's resilience is too much. The way this is going, my confidence will break, before it does."

Kagami cried, "What now? We're not going to win this, if this keeps up!"

Peter said, "It's still too close for comfort. I'm gonna destroy this Teddy Bear Clock from Hell."

Tsukasa whined, "Have you lost your mind? Listen to me! When a Stand is controlled, a fraction of its power is severed, when the user is far behind! Look at the way this thing's power and explosions occurred! Its owner has to be nearby! At most, 15-, no, based on what we've seen, she's ten meters away!"

"And?" He asked.

They cried, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _AND_?!"

Tsukasa argued, "It's ten meters, and THX has only fifty meters! I can fight that bitch!"

Kagami asked, "Who's THX?"

Tsukasa said, "My Stand."

She gasped, "Wait a minute… Kagami, you can see the Bomb Stand, too?!"

Kagami nodded, "Duh. I can see this giant ogre's Devil Stand. This town is weird, despite being idiotic."

Tsukasa thought, "Wait… Sis… She has a Stand, I bet… She's not supposed to see it, if she doesn't have a Stand. So, that's one explanation explained… But how?"

Peter called, "The both of you don't move. Tsukasa, just leave it be. You have one job and that's protecting yourself with THX. Nothing else matters."

"You're letting her get away!"

"The guy's long gone, so basically, it's a remote-controlled Stand. Trust me. I've seen long-ranged Stands before, a while back."

"OVER HERE!" The Bomb roared, slowly rolling forward.

"It's movements are too simple for a short-ranged Spirit."

Tsukasa thought, "He's seen enough to know what goes on? Is he off his rocker?! We're dealing with a long-ranged Stand User! The user has to be closeby!"

She summoned THX and thought, "Agent Giese and Sis doesn't appreciate me… I'll find the killer, myself!"

It went up high, as THX looked around, within ten meters. It then spotted Otome, as Tsukasa gasped, "There it is! I found her! And she has the jacket with her!"

THX flew towards her, as Otome was walking off. But she halted, as Tsukasa cried, "WHAT? She's walking too far away! That's much farther than fifty meters! She's far out of THX's range! Does that mean that the killer can use a long-ranged Stand, from that far away? IMPOSSIBLE!"

The Bomb Stand went towards Tsukasa, as it scanned her body heat. Kagami gasped, "TSUKASA!"

The Bomb Stand called, "LOOK OVER HERE!"

Tsukasa shrieked, "AAAGH! IT'S COMING AFTER ME!"

Peter said, "Now I get it… For some reason, the Bomb Stand is able to scan body heat, and take out the person with the highest heat, like a seeking missile. That would explain the range, and why it's still so powerful!"

He called, "Tsukasa, use THX to protect you! I can't stop time in that distance!"

Tsukasa wept, "I CAN'T! I ALREADY SUMMONED HER, TO TRACK THE KILLER! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!"

Kagami roared, "YOU IDIOT!"

Peter grumbled, "Gimme a break already, kid…" he summoned Darkness Devil and called, "ONCE MORE! **_NANTO! THE WORLD!_** "

He stopped time again, as Peter said, "If I remember correctly, when we asked the clerk, he was holding a cup of tea. Compared to that, our body heat didn't register. But in Tsukasa's case, her frustration increased her temperature. If it detects a hotter source, it'll move on to that."

His Phantoms emerged and built a makeshift campfire, using debris from the shop, and lit it. They finished, as he called, "Okay! Time resume!"

He restarted time, as the Bomb Stand flew towards Peter, after U-turning from Tsukasa. Peter said, "I was right. Since it's drawn to heat, it's heading towards me. If body heat is the result of attacking, then fire is more than enough!"

Kagami asked, "What is he planning?"

He ran out of the way, as the Bomb clicked.

 **KABOOM!  
** It exploded, but Peter was caught mildly in the blast, severely. He groaned, "AGH! WHAT POWER!"

He crashed into the display, bloodied and battered. He was unconscious, as Kagami cried, "NO!"

Tsukasa shrieked, "AGENT GIESE!"

Kagami snarled, as Tsukasa went to him, "I'VE HAD ALL I CAN TAKE FROM THIS TURTLE TANK EXPLOSIVE!"

Tsukasa bawled, "WHAT HAVE I DONE? This is all my fault! All because I was trying to track that bastard! If he hadn't stopped time, this wouldn't have happened!"

Kagami called, "FOCUS! That Bomb Stand is somewhere, and we're putting an end to it!"

Tsukasa yelled, "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! How can you even see it, if you don't even have a Stand?"

Kagami growled, as Tsukasa was trying to revive Peter. The Bomb Stand hissed, " _That_ was not the sensation of human flesh exploding!"

It flashed its eyes, as it called, "Over here!"

They carried Peter away, as Tsukasa sobbed, "It's going to kill us! It's too powerful!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagami yelled.

She barked, "And quit your crying! The Big Guy's down, so it's up to us! He said that heat draws the Bomb Stand as its target, correct?"

She turned on the lights in the hallways, and the Bomb Stand chases after the heated bulbs. Kagami stated, "This is a heat-seeker! If it detects anything hotter than our body heat, it'll track that, first!"

Tsukasa cried, "This is a perfect plan, Sis! I need to stall for time and call Princeton!"

"Who?"

"I'll explain later! Right now, help me drag this guy to safety!"

"But where?"

They arrived at the kitchen, as Tsukasa said, "Sis, watch over Agent Giese, and keep an eye out for that Stand. I'll head to the phone for help, and we'll escape through that door!"

Kagami said, "You do that! I'll make sure that this Bear Bomb doesn't kill any of us! There's lots of kitchen stuff in here that starts to produce heat!"

She turned on the stove, as Kagami gasped, "Huh? It's not lighting up!"

Tsukasa looked at the stovetop, and complained, "Wait… This isn't a gas stove?! Why the hell did the shop owner have an electric stove?! It'll take forever to heat up!"

Kagami called, "Never mind that! I'll handle the heat! GET TO THE DAMN PHONE!"

Tsukasa headed off, as the Bomb was heading closer. It smashed the remaining lights, as Kagami snarled, "Damn! What now?"

She saw a white kettle and cried, "AH! The kettle has hot water! Maybe this will help!"

She tossed the kettle down, but no water came out. Kagami cried, "AAAAGH! IT'S EMPTY!"

Tsukasa stopped, as Kagami was cornered. Tsukasa cried, "SIS!"

The Bomb stared down at Kagami, as Tsukasa growled, "That does it!"

She stated, "I never noticed it, until now… but this thing has a weakness, I'm sure of it! You're really starting to piss me off!"

Her hair went wild, as she growled, "You're nothing but a cold-hearted murderer; a stain on the fabric that is humanity! You would kill innocent people, and now my sister? You enjoy seeing me plead and cry, begging for your mercy, you dreg! SHOULDN'T THE ROLES BE REVERSED?!"

Kagami cried, "TSUKASA?! Huh?"

Tsukasa snarled, "I'VE HAD ALL I CAN TAKE FROM THIS ASSHOLE! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH THE SAME KIND OF ATTITUDE AS A LITTLE BITCH-BABY WITH THE BAD CASE OF THE SHITS?! THE ONE WHO _SHOULD_ BE RUNNING AWAY… **IS YOU, YOU CUNT!** "

Kagami gasped in shock, "TSUKASA, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Tsukasa roared, as THX grabbed onto the Bomb Stand, " **THIS ENDS, ONCE AND FOR ALL!** "

THX pushes down Monokuma's Revenge, as Tsukasa was showing a whole lot of courage inside of her, exploding in rage. She called, "You're unrelenting in your pursuit for thermal energy, but that's also your shortcoming! Your inability to stop will be your undoing! I'll make sure you pay for your crimes!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Otome looked at her watch, as she said, "Three… two… one…" and nothing.

She groaned, "I don't get it… Monokuma's Revenge should have eradicated the three troublemakers… It's been three minutes, and so far, I couldn't care less what happens to the shoe store. But no matter how strong my opponent is, there's one thing I'm certain – _Monokuma's Revenge has no weaknesses_."

Her left hand shone in a black aura, and produced a small Monokuma enigma on her hand. She stated, "It's the Ultimate Stand that destroys any enemy, without fail."

 **XXXXX**

Tsukasa and Kagami regrouped, as Kagami was with a downed Peter, "Great… Now that Tsukasa has gotten that thing under control, all that's left is to locate this Princeton guy."

The Bomb Stand rolled off, but Kagami lifted her leg up. It rolled passed her, as the bomb had a small piece of THX's tail, with the word _Sizzle_ on it, emitting heat. Kagami sighed, "Still… Whatever this THX is, Tsukasa has grown to learn how to use it. That pest will be busy, but I doubt it'll catch on, long enough."

Tsukasa dialed the number, as she said, "Kagami, make sure Agent Giese is out of here, while I call Princeton. Luckily, that jackass is as gullible as the donkey chasing a carrot."

Kagami sighed, "You're simple and dumb to pick fatal flaws…"

Chazz responded from the phone, "Princeton residence."

Tsukasa called, "Hello, Princeton? It's Tsukasa! Agent Giese is hurt! I don't think he's going to make it! You and Agent Sakurai get here, shortly! It's kinda my fault, but still, get here fast!"

Chazz asked, "You wanna run that by me again?! What the hell is going on?"

"Just focus on getting here! We found the killer! We had a hunch, at first, but I have her Stand captive!"

"What do you mean "have her Stand captive"? Are you there? It's hard to hear!"

Kagami asked, "Hey, Tsukasa, why is it hot here?"

She saw the stove sizzle, as the oven top was starting to heat up. Tsukasa said, "That's strange. It's hot! I thought I turned it off, moments ago!"

Kagami complained, "How can anyone cook in this damn thing?!"

Chazz called, "COME IN, TSUKASA! Who's that with you?"

The Bomb Stand stopped, as it slowly turned to Tsukasa and Kagami. It called "OVER HERE!"

Kagami cried, "SHIT! IT'S HEADING TOWARDS US!"

Chazz called out, "TSUKASA, WHERE ARE YOU? HURRY UP AND TELL ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Tsukasa called, " _Mukadeyu Shoes!_ HURRY UP AND GET HERE!"

Kagami cried, "WE HAVE NO TIME! RUN!"

Tsukasa yelled, grabbing Peter, and heading to the exit, "DAMN IT! THX'S TAIL IS STILL ATTACHED TO IT!"

They ran out of the shop, as the Bomb Stand exploded, destroying the place from inside. Tsukasa moaned, as she was bleeding, "That hurt… Not only it blew up, the damage transferred to me…"

The Bomb Stand emerged, as it called out, " _That_ was not the sensation of human flesh exploding! GET OVER HERE!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "Just what I _didn't_ need. It's getting ready to attack! And I just used THX's tail!"

Kagami cried, "Now's not the time for pity party! We have to stop this turtle tank, for good!"

Tsukasa roared, "AT THIS POINT, I DON'T CARE! LET'S GO, **THX ACT TWO!** "

Nothing happened, as Tsukasa cried, "ACT TWO, WHERE ARE YOU? **ACT TWO!** "

Kagami asked, "Huh? Where did THX go?"

Tsukasa sobbed, "No… It can't be-!"

They gasped, as they saw a brown husk on the floor. Kagami cried, "IS THAT THX ACT TWO?!"

Tsukasa cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IT SUDDENLY DIED!"

She then gasped in shock, "Wait… How can it die, if I'm still alive? Wait… If my Stand dies, I die, too… Oh, I forgot! It happened before, when I fought Enju Saion-Ji, a while back… So, that means…"

Kagami asked, "What are you talking about? Your THX is useless now!"

They spotted a figure in a cloud of dust, as Tsukasa cried, "AH! Can it be?"

* * *

 ** _Monokuma's Revenge has gotten Peter disabled, while Tsukasa's about to be introduced to THX's next form! But what is it? And what's more, will it be enough to stop the Bomb Stand of the Sketch Artist Killer? Stay tuned to the next chapter, and find out!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	158. Episode 49 Chapter 4

Tsukasa and Kagami were about to be blown to bits by Monokuma's Revenge, Otome Saotome's Type Two Bomb Stand. But suddenly, a figure appeared from the dust, and went after the tank. Tsukasa was in shock, as it was the same size as Tsukasa, only with chrome and green trimming, with the number 3 on its chest and stomach.

"Could it be?" Tsukasa gasped in shock.

Kagami cried, "Wha-? What the hell is that?"

The figure was THX, only more human. It latched onto the Bomb Stand, as Tsukasa whimpered, "Now I see… My Stand's changed forms again!"

The Stand spoke, " **THX ACT THREE!** "

Kagami asked, "Uh… If you're her Stand, you, uh, you can perform powers, or something? Don't get me wrong, but I'm not sure if it's you…""

THX Act Three spoke, "Act Three, awaiting orders."

Kagami gasped, "Is that a robot?"

Tsukasa said, "No… uh… But yeah, I think I get it! My Act Three has matured!"

The Bomb Stand rolled forward, as Kagami gasped, "Uh, now's not the time for praising! LOOK!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

Tsukasa called, "Act Three, stop that thing!"

THX Act Three said, "I'm still awaiting orders."

Tsukasa called, "STOP THAT TANK! GET TO IT, ACT THREE!"

THX responded, "Understood!"

It zoomed towards the Bomb Stand, and it spoke, "Prepare yourself!"

Kagami held down her skirt and shrieked, "AAAAAAAGH! THIS IS INSANE!" And they were blown away from THX's speed.

Tsukasa moaned, "Ungh… How fast was that thing? Compared to Acts One and Two, this one's extremely superfast!"

Act Three held its hands together and aimed at the Bomb Stand. It called out, " ** _THX ACT THREE – Special Technique: 3-Freeze!_** "

It shot out an energy blast at the Bomb Stand, and landed a rapid-fire barrage of punches towards the small bomb. It stayed in place, after the assault, as Kagami cried, "WHOA! BADASS!"

 **WHAM!  
** But the Bomb Stand rammed onto THX Act Three, stumbling down.

Kagami asked, "Whoa! What just happened?"

* * *

 ** _Episode 49 – Chapter 4: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 1):  
The Elusive Otome Saotome Escapes!  
The Ally Count Dwindles!_**

* * *

Tsukasa was concerned, "No way… I thought it'd be destroyed, but… THX Act Three, what happened?"

Act Three called, "Too strong, but no hope lost."

Kagami asked, "NO HOPE? What are you saying?"

THX said, "It is taken care of! We're doing battle with an adversary of Herculean strength. It's time for us to face the music, we're S-H-I-T in the woods!"

Kagami cried, "I have no idea what you just said! Tsukasa, I think your Stand is broken!"

THX said, "The act of protection has been exacted. Your order has been compromised."

Tsukasa asked, "Then, why isn't it working now? You know what, you're useless in battle!"

But then, the Bomb Stand suddenly sunk to the ground, and went into the pavement. The sisters gasped in shock, as the Bomb was sunk down, "Get… over here… Ungh…"

Tsukasa gasped, "What was that? It sank into the street!"

Kagami replied, "I don't believe it… But… Did THX Act 3 somehow stopped it? It said that it's unstoppable!"

A huge crater was made, after the second sink, and the Bomb Stand remained in the ground. Tsukasa whimpered, "What the hell?"

 **XXXXX**

At a café, Otome was having coffee, as she looked at her watch. She grumbled, "Ten minutes now, and still no news on Monokuma's Revenge. I know it won't rest until its enemies are eradicated, but it couldn't take this long."

 **SMASH!  
** Her left hand suddenly dropped, smashing her cup of coffee. She cried, "What the-? MY HAND!"

Since THX Act 3's power was able to stop Monokuma's Revenge, making it sink into the ground, her left hand suddenly became heavy.

She groaned, as she was lifting it up, "What the hell is happening? It's my hand… It's… This is the hand I used to summon Monokuma's Revenge, and now…"  
 **SMASH!  
** "It's heavy as a cement block!" Otome dropped her hand onto the table.

The waiter called, "Ma'am, is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

Otome moaned, "Ungh… It's fine. Give me the bill…" She held her wallet out and moaned, "Damn it… I'm fine. I'll pay for the coffee _and_ the cup. My apologies, but I suddenly felt hurt."

"Do you need a hospital?"

"No, thank you. There's something that needs my attention, so hop to it!"

She thought, as she held her wallet, "What's going on? WHY'S MY LEFT HAND SO HEAVY?"

 **SMASH!  
** She destroyed the table, as she hollered, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? MY LEFT HAND WEIGHS A TON!"

The waiter cried, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Otome shouted, "I SAID I'M FINE! I'LL PAY FOR THE TABLE, TOO!"

She thought, "It feels like there's a huge weight pushing down my hand! What is happening over there?"

The waiter asked, "Do you need any help? Here."

She griped, as she was being helped up, "For the last time, I'm fine! Just let go of me!"

She gasped, "This weight!"

 **RIIIIIIIIIP!  
** Otome ripped the waiter's uniform off, as he gasped, "AGH! Was it something I said?"

She cried, "I'M SORRY!"

 **XXXXX**

Tsukasa and Kagami were in awe, as they saw Monokuma's Revenge, planted into the ground, immobilized. Tsukasa said, "I have no idea what I did, but… It saved us enough time, before Princeton gets here!"

Kagami asked, "Ask your Stand! Why is it deep into the pavement?"

THX replied, "Three Freeze. _Three_ and _Free_ rhyme together."

Tsukasa asked, "Yeah, but… That didn't answer my question."

THX said, "Well, I told you that Three and Free rhyme, Master Tsukasa. Need I say more?"

Kagami asked in annoyance, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

 **XXXXX**

Otome snarled, as she was holding her hand up, struggling to lift it high, "What is happening there? I don't know how they did it, but those meddling jerks managed to weigh down Monokuma's Revenge! Shit! How did it come to this? I have to go back and retrieve Monokuma's Revenge, myself!"

She limped off and dragged her hand around. She snarled, "Damn it… This weighs a ton…"

She thought, as she was walking slowly, "This is unbearable… Defeat was never in the hands of Otome Saotome; especially since it despises me more than sticking out in the crowd… or being the center of attention. To think I had to suffer the sickening sensation of being a public attraction to total strangers!"

Watanabe was watching on, as he thought, "That poor girl… Who was she, and why is she-?"

Otome thought, "What's going on here? Monokuma's Revenge pilots itself, and usually comes back to me! Why did it get ensnared?!"

Two thugs shoved her down, as she was on her knees. She moaned, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I have to retrieve it, before it's too late!"

The first thug, in a white shirt and dirty jeans called, "Well, well. Look at this child! How's it going over there, buddy? You don't look so good."

The second one, in a hoodie and knit hat laughed, "I can call your Mommy for ya, if you're lost."

He kneeled to her, "Listen, I know you're rich and all, but my bro and I got fired, just today! So, how about we borrow some from you?"

Otome thought, "This is even more unbearable…"

She responded, "I'm fine… and I'm not handing out to you two losers. Now, fuck off."

The second thug laughed, "Ohhhhhhhh, what a mouth! Have you forgotten how to use manners, kid?"

Watanabe cried, "HEY, YOU! Lay your hands off this child, right now!"

The thugs suddenly have their attention towards Watanabe, as Otome moaned, "I don't know even know if I'm saved _or_ getting any more despair… All I know is that the distraction paid off."

The first thug pulled her back, and her left hand slammed to the pavement, gushing out blood. She groaned, "GAAAAAH!"

He moaned, as he went to her, "ENOUGH! You're in Department of City Security territory, you assclowns!"

The first thug huffed, "Oh, protecting _Little Miss Princess_ , are we?"

The second thug smirked, "Well, two against one isn't that bad…"

Watanabe stood his ground, as Otome moaned, "I'm going to do something about this…"

Her wallet dropped, as the first thug noticed it. He picked it up and grabbed all her money. "Ohhh, thanks for the cash, you little shit! We'll pay you back, when we let you!"

Watanabe grabbed his wrist and roared, "ASSHOLE! UP AGAINST THE WALL!"

Otome slammed her thumb down, and then…  
 **KABOOM!  
** The wallet exploded, with the thug and Watanabe caught in the explosion. Watanabe was in pain, as Otome snarled. The thug lost his fingers in the explosion, and was shocked by the mutilation.

"AAAGH! WHAT THE-? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" The first thug cried.

Watanabe shrieked, "AAAAAAGH! WHAT WAS THAT?"

Otome explained, "That was _Lethal Queen's Bomb Type One…_ made by my Stand's power."

She turned her attention to Watanabe, as she hissed, "Today has been a complete disaster… Since you saw me unleash it, with just _you three…_ I can't let you live…"

She held her thumb up, as she thought, "Once I eliminate these three clowns, I can move on to the shoe store. All Otome Saotome wanted was a nice quiet life… but those meddling maggots had to stick their noses to where it doesn't belong!"

* * *

Chazz and Asahi were heading to the shoe store, as Asahi cried, "So, explain to me why we're going to a shoe store?"

"Tsukasa's in trouble!" Chazz explained, "She didn't have time to explain, but it didn't sound good! Let's hurry! We have only five minutes to get there!"

They sprinted off, as Tsukasa had the tank bomb slammed down with _3-Freeze_. Tsukasa asked, "You managed to crack it? And the user is there, it managed to take damage, too!"

THX Act 3 said, "Please do not venture away from the Stand, Master Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? Why?"

THX Act 3 said, "It's not too much, but my range is about five meters."

Kagami gasped, "FIVE METERS?! But the other THX lasted 50 meters!"

THX explained, "Well, that is true, but unlike my predecessors. We've indeed matured, since its forthcoming, but my imperfect range was fated. Moving outside my range will result in the target being freed, but only to be excited at such degree that it'll rush towards us, like an animal in heat. Conversely, if you're aiming the target down, moving closer with keep the target pinned, increasing the weight forced down applied to it."

Kagami said, "In that case, stay where you are, Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa said, "I'm hoping that Princeton and Agent Sakurai show up, soon enough…"

Otome suddenly appeared, holding the stop sign for support, as she was still heavy. She moaned and panted, "You know… I hear a new gym is getting built here… and giving today's events, I'm considered joining. Judging by the fatigue I have, I should build up my muscles. Then again, I haven't had the best luck of a perfect day, so you say. I was attacked by two thugs, I reimbursed the café I stopped by in, and a police officer was killed in the line of duty… I mean, I could share a swimming pool or lifting weights as the dregs, who'd rather play with their dicks than bathe!"

She coughed, "It only took me three minutes to get here… I realize that the full extent of my weakness is that I traversed to the crosswalk."

Kagami asked, "Wait… Who are you?"

"Question for you… The one in the bow…" Otome points at Tsukasa, "How many guests should I be expecting, since it's more of a party?"

Tsukasa gasped, as Otome continued, "What? You phoned someone for help, right? Chazz Princeton and Asahi Sakurai are coming this way, five minutes from here… But I made it with two minutes to go… You're one of their friends, right?"

Tsukasa was nervous, "Huh? But you…"

Otome growled, "I had a run-in with your other friend… even those ninja girls and Haruno Aiko. They're all Stand Users, too, correct? Though, I sincerely doubt that you'd turn to them for help, in your hour of need."

Kagami was shocked, "Wait… You mean, _you're_ the…"

Otome sighed, "In all the confusion, I left my other jacket behind. No matter, I'll retrieve it, later."

She called out, "But first, I'll do away with the both of you!"

Tsukasa thought, "I was right! She is the killer!"

She called out, "You're the woman that we're all after! You're the murderer! _Sketch Artist Killer!_ "

Otome growled, as Tsukasa snarled, "Year after year, all deaths were made… by your cold hand… Minatsu… Sakura-chan… and now, Watanabe!"

Kagami gasped, "WHAT? Watanabe's dead?"

Tsukasa roared in anger, as her aura boomed brightly, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

THX Act 3 charged at her, as Tsukasa hollered, " **MAKE HER SUFFER, ACT THREE!** "

She fired punches at her, but Otome called out, " ** _LETHAL QUEEN!_** "

Lethal Queen knocked down THX Act 3, and Tsukasa crashed into Kagami. They were down, as THX jumped up. Kagami barked, "That's not even fair! Why does this girl have _two_ Stands?! She's only supposed to have ONE!"

Otome explained, "While Lethal Queen is my sole Stand, Monokuma's Revenge is my smart bomb, which launches from the Stand's left hand. And that's why the damage I received is sustained to my left hand."

THX called, "Before we proceed, Master Tsukasa, we have left the designated range of my 3-Freeze range."

Tsukasa gasped, "Huh?"

Monokuma's Revenge emerged, as Otome's left hand regained its strength. "Ah, finally!"

Kagami growled, "I forgot… That piece of shit killed Watanabe, and she has that thing as her smart bomb explosive?!"

THX Act 3 added, "Since it's escaped, I will activate 3-Freeze, once more!"

Otome smirked, "How interesting… You have very short range for a Stand."

She and her Stand walked forward, as Tsukasa gasped, "THX ACT 3, ATTACK THEM BOTH!"

THX Act 3 asked, "Which one, the actual murderer or that piece of S-H-I-T bomb Stand? Unfortunately, we cannot weigh down two enemies at once, using 3-Freeze!"

Tsukasa cried, "TAKE THE BOMB STAND!"

Kagami rushed towards Otome, "I'll go after this piece of shit!"

Tsukasa cried, "NO, WAIT!"

THX Act 3 lands its heavy attack on the bomb, but Lethal Queen stomped onto THX's head, slamming it to the pavement. Otome barked, "A valiant effort…"

She punched down Kagami with her free hand, as Otome was moaned, "It would seem that you two had it all planned, but even so, you were destined for defeat, if I were to be heavy down, again… no matter which of us you'd take. I used to think that Monokuma's Revenge was my Ace, but it turns out that it would be ineffective…"

Tsukasa was pinned down, as Kagami was helpless. Otome smirked, "Well, if you were to ask, yes, I managed to kill that scumbag of a poor schmuck. But what a day! I had to compensate a café, get mugged by two bullies, truthfully, I've been taken for a ride. This is a first for me. Never have I been challenged in some way. But that said, I had a bitter taste of defeat in my mouth. I have my respects for your sister, kid. But you're something else… By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any tissues at hand, now would you? I go out of my way to pay my respects, the least you can do is make me converse with you."

Kagami moaned, "I have none…"

Otome threw some tissues down and said, "No worries. Use mine."

 **POW!  
** "Quickly now! Your nose is bleeding fast! I offered it so you could clean it off." Otome socked Kagami, who was now bleeding badly. "I'm about to beat you into a bloody pulp. And in just over a minute, I'll be able to leave nothing, as your friends will arrive to see it."

Kagami was hurt, as Otome stomped on her, "Leaving the two of you alive is not my issue, especially after the public humiliation that I endured, earlier. This day has gifted me with the exact same pain that I was given to me, and _you're_ getting it, ten times worse! However, I accept it as grace, as it is to you and your whiny little sister, you mewling quim."

She grabbed her head and called, "Sit back… and WATCH A REAL WOMAN **WORK!** "

She slammed her head down on the ground, as she hollered, "In one minute, you and your friends will be gone forever… so for now, work up the pain that I endured…"

She slammed her down repeatedly and roared, "LEARN TO BE TOUGH IN THE FACE OF RESISTENCE! **HUUUUUUUUUUUH?** "

Otome stopped, as Kagami was out, covered in blood. Tsukasa growled, "You… Your name…"

She called, "You're Otome Saotome, correct?"

Otome gasped, "HUH? How did she know my name?"

Tsukasa moaned, "You were surprised… All I did was guess your name! Saotome!"

She rolled over, as Otome's wallet was in Tsukasa's own puddle of blood, and with her ID out. Otome hollered, "NO! How can this be? You saw my ID, but when did you pilfer my wallet?"

Tsukasa moaned, "Don't tell me you forgotten… You reimbursed the café. You gave me a better clue if I asked…"

Otome grabbed her wallet and said, "I don't see how the two are related. Regardless, learning my name now does you very little good."

Tsukasa growled, as she kneeled up, "Believe me, if this is how I'm supposed to end my suffering, but even so… if I can figure your name out so easily, I guess you're not as tough as you are!"

She smirked, as Otome was shocked, "You might get away for the time being, but at least a whiny brat like me was able to unravel the identity of your name! And if they aren't, then I'll do the honors for them! A mewling little girl just found you out!"

Tsukasa hollered, " **YOU'RE A HUGE DUMBASS! I'LL BE WAITING ON THE OTHER SIDE, YOU MURDER-HAPPY SON OF A BITCH!** "

Otome roared, as she unleashed Lethal Queen, " **THAT'S ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!** "

 **SMASH!  
** She punched through her solar plexus, as Tsukasa was down. Otome growled, "That's the end of _that_ bitch! Damn her! Why do I feel like _I_ lost? That impervious pest… I still have a minute before Princeton and Sakurai arrive! But it's alright by me… since I have that much time to spare."

She saw Tsukasa's left sock and asked, "Huh? Why is she wearing her sock, inside-out?"

She growled, seeing Tsukasa down on the ground, "NO! I can't stand it!"

She removed her sock and muttered, "Fix your goddamn sock…"

She fixed up her sock, as she said, "There. What I despise is imperfections, especially from a mouthy brat like her!"

She hollered, "WHICH MEANS THAT I'M NOW GOING TO ERADICATE YOU LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE! **LETHAL QUEEN!** "

She explained, "Since you're close to your sister, I'll execute BOTH OF YOU at the same time! One touch of its fingertips can turn anything into a bomb! And for your execution, I'll turn that smarmy bow in your hair into a bomb! **_Bomb Type One!_** "

It swung down on Tsukasa, but Peter appeared, calling out, "Good job, girls. I'll take it from here."

 **WHAM!  
** He launched a Phantom punch onto Lethal Queen. Otome gasped, "WHAT?!"

She deflected it, as she gasped, "He's still alive?!"

Meanwhile, Chazz & Asahi ran off, as they split up. Chazz called, "WRONG WAY! It's this way!"

Asahi called, "But it's this way, since it's the proper route!"

Chazz called, "Yeah, but this is a shortcut! COME ON!"

She and Chazz headed off, as they were headed to the shoe store.

Otome was stunned, as she saw a bloodied Peter appear. She said, "What a surprise… I didn't expect _you_ to appear, out of the blue. You would've been better off, eternally sleeping in your resting place. I can see those trees behind me with your gaping wounds."

Peter said, "Nice watch… I think I'll bust it up… By that, I meant that I will bust your face, so you won't see it again…"

Otome smirked, "You're such an intriguing man… I'd love to stay and chat, maybe get to know you better, but I have to go."

She walked off, as she continued, "I have a mere twenty seconds left. My mere agenda wasn't mindless small talk."

He dropped to his knees, in pain, as she called, "I have to be honest, your Stand's attack is feeble, compared to mine. Stopping that pitiful punch is compared to a fly in your face. You'd have to be a total Neanderthal to think that you'd stop Lethal Queen's assault!"

She launched one final punch, and-.  
 **POW!  
** "ORA!"

Otome was socked brutally in the face, by Darkness Devil. He grabbed her wrist, and looked at her watch. She cried, "HOW? How did he use that power and speed to assault me?"

He called, "Good fucking grief… I take it back. This is an ugly dollar store watch you have. Although to be fair, that's the least of your worries, now…"

He brushed his bangs and added, "By the way, my Stand is called a _Spirit Caller,_ much different than your Stands… and what you're about to see is a lot worse than that piece of junk… especially since it's your putrid face."

Otome was scared, as Peter grabbed her and throttled her with his punches.

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!  
** " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

Otome thought, as she was being bloodied and bludgeoned, "Wha-? WHAT IS THIS POWER? IT'S SO FAST THAT THE DAMN THING CAN STOP TIME!"

"ORA!" He landed one final blow to Otome, sending her flying into the trashcans. Peter was able to stop the Sketch Artist Killer's assault. He moaned in pain, as he turned to Tsukasa and Kagami, who are still lifeless and out.

"Tsukasa, if you hadn't stepped up the way you did, I'd be dead. You have my respect." He said, "Even all alone or with Kagami, you were valiant to the end. There's no doubt. You've matured…"

He collapsed to the ground, as he, too, was unconscious. Everything was quiet, as four bodies were down, lifeless and brutally beaten. But then…

"HEY, TSUKASA! TSUKASA!" Chazz called out, as he and Asahi arrived.

Asahi shrieked, "NO! PETER! TSUKASA! WHAT HAPPENED?"

They rushed to the injured, as Otome regained her hearing. She overheard their voices.

"Eyes open, Asa?"

"Yeah! But what happened? How'd they get mutilated like that?!"

"Calm down! We have to find out if they're still alive! If they are, I'll heal them with my Ojama Star!"

"Right… Tsukasa breathing… but… Who's the other girl?"

"No idea… but she took much shit like her sister…"

Otome groaned, "That's Princeton and Sakurai… They… already came… So much for my escape plan, but… they are…"

Asahi cried, "Her breathing's failing! She's not going to make it, Chazz!"

Chazz healed Peter, as he said, "He's clinging to life… Good! He's alive!"

Otome sobbed, "This is the worst day I have ever been through… I can't kill them yet… but still… Otome Saotome has been through any obstacle that's been in her way… and she's overcome it!"

She crawled off, as she moaned, "And I'll get out of _this_ mess, as well… I MUST!"

Chazz halted her and called, "Where are YOU going, kid?"

Asahi said, "She's badly injured…"

He said, "Listen, turn around and we'll have you fixed up."

Otome sobbed, "Now or never!"

She shrieked, "AAAAAAAGH! You have to stay away from that shoe store! ANOTHER crazy explosion happened, and it may happen again! The first came along, and killed the owner on impact! THEY were caught up in it, too!"

She bawled, as she was crawling off. Asahi called, "Chazz, get to her!"

Chazz asked, "Hey, calm down! Were you also in the blast?"

Otome moaned, "Barely… I was on my way to work, and… urgh… pain… I'm a part-timer in college, but now, I'm going to die! The injuries were severe! WHY ME?"

He said, "Hey, I'm here to help! Lemme heal those wounds of yours! Now, tell me where it hurts the most?"

She explained, "Ungh… My midsection, I think… Just hurry and do it! I got not much time left!"

Chazz smiled, "Right, I'll have your injuries healed up, soon…" he then scowled, "But then again, you're an awfully hurried little bitch. Tell me, I looked like was just a high school student, yet you look like a preschooler?"

He smirked, "You saw my Ojama Star… which means _you_ took The Chazz's bait!"

Otome was shocked, "CRAP! He saw through me! I overdid my acting!"

Chazz smirked, "You know, I think I figured you out… from Tsukasa. _You're_ the killer that we're after… and _they_ are your would-be victims!"

Asahi gasped, "WHAT? HER?! You mean… Are you saying that _she's The Sketch Artist Killer_ , the one we've been after?! SHE'S THE KILLER?!"

Otome kneeled up and smirked, "It seems I am found out… You were right. I _am_ the Sketch Artist Killer... – _F City's_ , no, _Japan's Resident Sadist_. You know my identity, the true nature of my Stand, you even know my real name… I suppose that a good night's sleep is now out of the window for me…"

She roared, "BUT IT'S JUST A MINOR SETBACK! **LETHAL QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!** "

She unleashed Monokuma's Revenge, as the bomb Stand emerged. But…  
 **SLASH!  
** Lethal Queen hacked off her left hand and groaned in pain. Peter, Tsukasa, & Kagami came to, as Chazz and Asahi were frightened. Chazz yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Otome was crying in pain, "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? I SEVERED MY OWN HAND! It's the only way to eliminate you… while I have a peaceful night's sleep for me! Victory and defeat means nothing to me, but at least I will survive! All I want is peaceful tranquility, and is what I want! It's true that I have to live the rest of my life with the urge to kill, but make no mistake, _I'll_ have my happy ending!"

She called out, as she trotted off, "Monokuma's Revenge! I hereby free you of your control! You're free to do as you please, so for your final act, protect me! Kill all five of these rotten brats!"

Monokuma's Revenge flew towards Chazz, as he cried, "You're kidding me!"

Peter called, "CHAZZ! STAY BACK! That's a remote-controlled Bomb Stand! It's that brat's smart bomb, and it triggers to thermal heat!"

He asked, "Body heat, eh?"

He launched Ojama Star and punched at the bomb. Peter cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CANNOT BREAK IT! IT'S DAMN NEAR INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

He punched at it, as Asahi shouted, "STOP IT! PETER SAID YOU CAN'T BREAK IT!"

"Break it?" Chazz asked, as the Bomb Stand returned to the hand. He added, "All I did was fix it. In fact, she was kind enough to leave behind her hand."

The hand flew off, as Chazz said, "It's not the prettiest sight to look at, but at least we'll be able to find our murderer. **LET'S GO!** "

They chased after the hand, as Chazz called out, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM US THAT EASILY, YOU MURDERING PSYCHO!"

They ran past Steven and Farra, who were returning. Farra asked, "HEY! What's going on?"

Tsukasa cried, "WE FOUND THE SKETCH ARTIST KILLER!"

Steven gasped, as Farra shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the city, the male coworker was gasped, as he saw Otome, without her left hand. He asked, "Saotome?! Are you seeing this?"

She thought, as she growled, "Mark my words, I will have my revenge, and get my peaceful sleep, eventually!"

The man gasped, "What happened to you? You're caked in blood!"

Two girls shrieked, as they saw her, all bloody and battered. She moaned, "H-H-Hey, guys… Is it time to go? Sorry… but I have to be on my way… It's an emergency… See you around…"

She hobbled off, as Misaki was viewing behind the corner. Misaki nodded, "This girl… Soaked in blood, her hand's cleaved off, there's not a doubt; it's her. Tsukasa warned us about her. She's right here… Make sure that we corner her."

Sumiyoshi said, _This is for Watanabe. I couldn't find his body._

She growled, "Bitch! Once we have you, you'll pay for your crimes, all these years!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Aces, the Hiiragis, and Chazz chased after the hand, in downtown, as the hand was heading to town.

Tsukasa called, "The murderer's name is Otome Saotome! 19 years old! She's the elusive Sketch Artist Killer that haunts F City AND Japan! Also, she wields a short-ranged Bomb Stand called Lethal Queen!"

"Shit! What the hell is with this limb?" Farra asked.

Asahi said, "Saotome hacked it off her arm, and Chazz fixed it! I know it's too much, but-. Just look at it go! Where is it running to?"

Chazz said, "It doesn't matter! All we know is that this Saotome bitch will get hers! When we find her, she's dead!"

Steven roared, "SAOTOME!"

Farra cried, "Steven Cooke's in the zone, and so am I!"

Chazz roared, "We're going after that freak show of a murderer!"

The hand made a right turn, into a building, as Tsukasa called, "YES! Misaki and Sumiyoshi are holding her off! I gave the slip to that jerk!"

Kagami called, "Good call, Sis!"

They arrived at the door, as Steven called, "We barge in! And when Misaki traps her, she's dead! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

They bust the door down, as the office was trashed. They gasped, as Tsukasa called, "Oh, no! Misaki-chan! Sumiyoshi!"

She went to the room and saw Sumiyoshi and Misaki on the ground, along with a girl with long green hair, lying naked, faced down on a table, and dead. Tsukasa shrieked, "MISAKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The hand was slowly crawling off, as Asahi whispered, "No… How did it happen?"

Farra approached Sumiyoshi and growled, "Fuck! He's dead! The hell did they do to deserve this?"

Chazz asked, "Look! Is that Otome Saotome?"

Peter approached the girl's corpse and shook his head, "She's dead."

Tsukasa ran to Misaki, as she sobbed, "Misaki-chan!"

Chazz gasped, "This can't be… This wasn't how we want it! Saotome was supposed to be incarcerated, not killed! This is awful…"

Peter looked at the girl's corpse, and saw her left hand. He cried, "NO! WAIT! THAT GIRL ISN'T OTOME SAOTOME! THIS ONE'S GOT TWO HANDS!"

They looked at her face, as her eyes, face, nose, mouth, and part of her scalp was removed and sliced off clean. Chazz whispered, "Holy shit! Her face is missing!"

Asahi said, "Her fingerprints are, too! But who is this girl?"

Misaki croaked, "Ungh… I… couldn't… hold her… off… She had someone… force her… face and fingers off… She killed… Sumiyoshi… and Watanabe…"

Tsukasa whispered, "Who was it? Whose face was that?"

Misaki croaked, "She has… the same height… as the murderer… She's more ghastly as I imagined… She murdered that poor girl… in front… of my eyes… and then sliced off her face for her own… and her hair and fingerprints…"

Chazz asked, "Wait, are you saying she's someone else now?"

Kagami called, "Who is she? Who is that girl?"

Misaki slowly leaned up, as she croaked, "This… This girl is… This girl is…"

Chazz called, " ** _Ojama Star!_** " and Ojama Star reappeared.

Steven looked at the hand, "It's retreating!"

Chazz prepared to heal her, but Peter roared, "NO! CHAZZ, DON'T TOUCH HER! GET BACK, RIGHT NOW!"

Misaki was croaking, as Tsukasa was waiting. And then…  
 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Misaki exploded into nothing, likewise Sumiyoshi. Asahi used Idol Diamond to pull Tsukasa and Kagami back, as the others shielded themselves from the blast. Chazz dodged out, in time, while Steven shielded Farra from the blast. Peter, however, was already far from the explosion's range, near the exit.

Tsukasa wept, " **MISAKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** "

The hand retreated, as Peter called, "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Steven cried, "SHE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR!"

Farra roared, "FUCKING BITCH! SHE'LL GET HERS!"

Chazz cried, "AFTER HER!"

They rushed out of the door, but when they stepped outside, they were in a huge surprise, in a huge gasp. Asahi whimpered, "No…"

A huge crowd of people were leaving, as Tsukasa sobbed, "You're joking!"

Kagami cried, "Damn it! There are so many people, going home!"

Chazz asked, "But which one of them is Otome Saotome? Which one is she?"

Tsukasa rushed into the middle of the crowd and hollered at the top of her lungs:  
" ** _OTOME SAOTOME, YOU MURDEROUS CUNTBAG! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! COME OUT AND FACE US!_** "

Kagami held her, as Tsukasa was bawling in tears. Steven asked Peter, "What the hell happened here?"

Peter growled, "Simple… We failed…"

He added, "She managed to slip away. With her new face, she has no reason to fear or hide. You can bet your ass she's in F City, hiding somewhere, and she won't stop, until she is satisfied of her bloodlust… and go on living, just as she always has…"

 ** _[Misaki Matsuya, Toru Watanabe, & Daimaru Sumiyoshi: DECEASED]  
[The Gang's Mission – Capturing the Sketch Artist Killer in F City: MISSION FAILED!]  
[Otome Saotome (Lethal Queen): Whereabouts Unknown, with new face, hair, eyes, and identity]_**

The Gang lost… They lost Otome Saotome, somewhere in the crowd of F City, with a new face, body, and persona. They lost the battle against the elusive serial killer, but the war is far from over.

* * *

 ** _Episode 49 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _A rare sight to behold – The Gang FAILED their mission! But the war against the Sketch Artist Killer isn't over! Will they bounce back?  
Find out what happens next, in the next episode!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	159. Episode 50 Chapter 1

Steffi appeared, as she was in the black background, "My goodness! Four seasons, and already it's our _50th Episode!_ Well, I'm not sure how many chapters it's been, but be that as it may, AMAZING! On behalf of _Steffi's_ , congratulations, _The Gang IN-ACTION!_ "

She then stated, as she was walking to the picture of Otome Saotome, and explained, "Let's recap…  
The Gang's Aces arrive in F City, meeting Stand Users of horrific proportions. One-by-one, they all were fallen, though some survived to align with our heroes and Chazz Princeton. But tragedy befell our heroes… Matsuya, Watanabe, Sumiyoshi, and Amakase all died in the hands of this girl… Otome Saotome… The Sketch Artist Killer. This was only a former picture of her, as she was last seen, wearing the identity of a girl that she killed in cold blood…"

She explained, as the photo vanished, "But now, some say that Otome Saotome has vanished from existence… but she's hiding in F City, wanting _ONE GOAL:_ to live peacefully, in tranquility. BUT!"

She called to the 4th wall, "There's MORE to Otome Saotome, than just a small girl with a Stand with TNT! SPOILER ALERT: _The results may shock you in **despair**_! Eh? Eh?"

She ducked down, "And now… _The Gang IN-ACTION! Episode 50!_ Uh… can't say which chapter is this now. I lost count. You'll figure it out."

 ** _NOTE:_** _It's been 159 chapters of this entire story._

She returned and added, "OH! One more thing… _Episode 51_ will be the final episode of Act IV. As this episode is ALSO _FIVE_ chapters long… likewise its finale. Stay tuned~!"

* * *

Somewhere in F City, a boy in light blue hair was studying in his desk, writing. He then thought, "Strange… All these tips in assassination were tricky… But I never guessed that they are hard, looking back."

He narrated, as he was studying, "My name is Nagisa Shiota. I'm a graduate of Kunigigaoka Junior High. Since I graduated, life's never been better, since E-Class is nothing more than a memory, proving every hazer, bully, and teacher wrong. Of course, times have changed, since I lived with my friend…  
The fact that I learned a lot about assassination and combat… it made me more courageous in front of people that treat the misfits like they were a bunch of losers. Then, we met Kuro-sensei…"

He viewed a photo of his class, with a huge yellow squid-like teacher in a professor's outfit, and continued, "It's not that I'm mad at life. My friend and I are together as a couple… though, we do not love each other. Kaede and I are simply good friends, despite our differences. She might not be like me, as a pure-blooded tactician, but even so, she's a hard worker like me. Then again… We got together, like boyfriend and girlfriend, without ever knowing love."

A girl in long green hair, done in braids, appeared, as she called, "I'm home!"

He asked, "Kaede?"

Kaede called, as she said, "I'm sorry… I had a run-in with an appointment. Don't worry, I'm merely studying to become a teacher in a community college."

The boy asked, "College?! Wait… Kaede, what are you doing?"

She explained, "Well, I'm just running late on errands and such. Where's dinner?"

He said, "Over there. I didn't have time to cook. Sorry, I was too busy. Help yourself."

She approached the table, as her face wasn't shown. She asked, "What is this?"

She pulled the sheet off, seeing a bowl of instant ramen. She then said, "Oh, is that it?"

He said, "Well, you've been cold at me, since yesterday. If you want to eat alone, I don't mind it…"

He thought, "In the past, Kaede's had a sort of dark past, but I chose to ignore it. On certain days, she's usually cold and despises me… but she seems in a good mood."

Kaede smiled, "Not at all… YOU can have this shit!"

She tossed the bowl to the trash and said, "Like I'd buy and eat this instant crap?! Shucks, I can whip us something! You'll see~!"

She turned on the radio, as he asked, "Eh? She turned down instant ramen?!"

She went to the kitchen and started to cook up some food. The boy then asked, "Huh? That's strange… She usually says that she doesn't mind dining alone, since we're roommates. But… Since when did she cook? Or can she? Well, let's hope she's good at making food than busting up thugs."

He said to her, "You know, I heard that three thugs were killed in an alleyway, the other day."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah… Except… There were no traces of clues, anywhere. All they found was the scent of ashes…"

Kaede then whispered, "You don't say…" She continued cooking, as the boy whispered, "Just who is she? Whatever happened to the Kaede I know of?"

 _Assassination Classroom's Nagisa Shiota and Kaede Kayano_

* * *

 ** _Episode 50 – Chapter 1: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 2)  
In the Belly of the Sick Monster!  
The Lair of Otome Saotome!_**

* * *

The Gang failed in their capture of Otome Saotome, the _Sketch Artist Killer_. However, the war against Saotome lost Misaki, Watanabe, Sumiyoshi, and Minatsu, in the process. The Gang's Aces, Chazz, Tsukasa, and Kagami had no choice. They plan to invade Otome's villa, for more answers.

Steven narrated, as they arrived, " _Fifteen minutes from F City, by car, we found her house, near the resort area full of villas. We arrived at the home of Otome Saotome, before she changed her name and identity. As of now, she has a new face, household register, job, and a completely new place to call home. I doubt we may ever come back here, nor that she ever goes back to her old villa, but for now, my crew, Princeton, and the Hiiragis are searching the place. Since she assumes a brand-new identity, the only place we'll find any clues or leads about Saotome is inside her former home. When we do, we'll find Otome Saotome, who or whatever she is disguised as._ "

Asahi found a photo album, as she said, "This must be it… Huh… Otome Saotome… Born in Japan, only 19 years of age, and was once a member of SOX… Huh… That name… bad memories."

Chazz asked, "What do you mean?"

Peter said, "Ayame Kajou was leader of the SOX. She died of gunshot, two years ago, after we stopped Anna Nishikinomiya's Decency Nation Capital. She was considered an ally to us, until her tragic death."

Farra added, "Of course, we trusted her, but at first, we didn't. She was a double agent for a secret ero-terrorist order."

Asahi viewed a picture of Otome's parents, a man in black hair, and a woman in light brown hair. Otome's father, Okage Saotome, died in 2009, years after Otome turned nine, at the age of 45. Her mother, Hasuko, died shortly after, four years later, due to an illness. Saotome's murderous spree began in stealth. She stated that she hid this for months… which, in reality, the Sketch Artist Killer started her life of murder at the age of 14."

 ** _NOTE:_** I saw _Shimoneta_ , but knew very little about Otome's family. So I decided to create the lineage of Otome Saotome.

Asahi continued, "In 2011, she studied in Tokioka High School, and even went to a Local Art College, where she learned her creative abilities in art. In 2013, she'd denounce her talents, in order to side with SOX, and became a lewd artist. By four months later, Saotome would graduate from Tokioka, and went abroad in Japan, learning new ways and art styles. She ended up in F City, as she was short on supplies, and was hired on the spot, in 2016."

She growled, "Her only witnesses and contacts were Ayame Kajou ( _deceased_ ), Tanukichi Okuma, Raiki Gouriki ( _deceased_ ), and Kosuri Onigashira ( _deceased_ ); her unrequited lover was Anna Nishikinomiya ( _deceased_ ); and it also says that she had a best friend, outside Tokioka, name unknown. NO previous criminal records, NO surgeries, NO close friends, NO NOTHING!"

She slammed the photo album down and shouted, "It doesn't make any sense! We're able to find, at least, evidence of the sorts, like dental records or DNA; namely visible scars! And yet, she has none at all!"

Chazz huffed, "In short, we hit a dead end."

Farra replied, "So, it's impossible to find Saotome, despite that she's clean?"

Steven stated, "It may be so, but look at her accolades."

He pointed at a trophy room, full of her art trophies, including four plaques she destroyed, ripped in half. He stated, "Obviously, her last four were the straw that broke the serial killer's back."

Peter said, "This is a girl who stands out well with people she cared for. However, keeping a straight face, while having a happy life, especially with SOX, is very hard."

Steven replied, "She keeps her strengths and weaknesses hidden, at all cost. That's why she is a murderer."

Asahi gasped, "That means…"

Farra responded, "She's kept her intellect and talents hidden, deliberately! She did all that to stay out of trouble, through deception…"

Peter added, "I was sure we can find something that learns more about Otome…"

Asahi asked, "Like some sort of hobby or something?"

Chazz looked in the drawers, as he asked, "Hobby, you say? What about these? I think I remember something… You say that Saotome's calling card is hentai pics. That's how she struck her victims. But there were NO hentai sketches, when she killed Misaki or Minatsu."

He pulled out the drawer, as there were jars of pencils. They were stained with white stuff, as Chazz asked, "Eh? Pencils? It's obvious that they are her pencil supplies. But what's with the numbers… _2013._ Must be the year."

Asahi examined the jars, and said, " _2013…_ There's like seven jars. And full of…" She gasped, as she looked at the bottom of a jar that says _2014_. Chazz pulled one out and asked, "Ew… It's sticky. What is this? Glue? No… Maybe syrup."

Asahi blushed, as she slowly put the jar down and murmured "…huh-mum…"

He asked, "What's that, babe?"

Asahi turned to the others, and then turned to him. She then gulped, as Kagami looked at the substance. She gagged, "AGH! What the fuck?!"

Tsukasa asked, "What is it, Sis?"

Kagami explained, as Asahi said, at the same time, "It's cum."

Tsukasa was crushed, as Chazz shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Don't tell me! Did she masturbate with these?!"

Steven said, "Calm down. It's not cum. Judging by the white slimy substance, it's actually saliva. Says here that she draws lewd photos of sexual poses, using her mouth; even her teeth marks are visible. It's an uncanny ability, when it comes to porn. From what I recall with the DNC, the PMs they wore detect their bodily functions from doing or performing anything lewd. It's bizarre why Saotome would draw by mouth, without getting caught."

Asahi sighed in relief, "Thank goodness… Why is it so white?"

Chazz gulped, "Are you kidding me? She has been drawing by mouth, since 2013?! And that's six years of YUCK!"

Steven added, "And way worse. Steven Cooke believes that she keeps a collection of her hentai photos. In fact…"

He held up a sketchbook, full of Otome's archived fan art, with each girl doing sexual poses and actions. He concluded, "…it's the killer's main calling card. Sketch Artist Killer is known to leave lewd photos, after a killing. There's no doubt that it's her. But 2013 wasn't the same year that our ghost girl was murdered."

He turned each page, as he added, "This was started in 2013… with each date on the corner of each sketch. It was where she couldn't repress her murderous urges, any longer. Sexual urges, yes, but that's different."

Chazz gasped, "What?! And each pose represents her sexual accomplishment?!"

Asahi said, "No… Her photos, I believe, represent the murders she committed, and the victims she slaughtered. Looks like we found the evidence of the Sketch Artist Killer's main plan: to live in a boring world, without being noticed. Otome Saotome _is_ the Sketch Artist Killer, and not without reason."

Peter looked at the page, and then said, "This data is divination. Jewish Merchants used to observe the movement of sunspots to determine how well their businesses would do. Case in point, these porn sketches show what Saotome was doing, during each date. …and they are her mental preparations to kill."

He showed it to Chazz, and added, "It's all in the pose… and all by the information. That's how she decides what's best to kill."

Chazz cried, "AGH! Is that… _2019_?! And since June of this year, she's made 17 sketches in half of this year alone! She's insane!"

Peter said, "The only problem is… this won't track her, at all. According to Sakura Minamoto, she was killed _eleven_ years ago. That means Saotome would be 8, in order to kill her. Something's not right. We need more evidence, in order to locate-."

A camera snapped, as they saw an instant print out made. It showed a sexy girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, wearing a revealing black dress, and a cute-looking face. Asahi asked, "Whoa… What is that?"

Chazz said, "Hmm… This must be an ink printer. Hold on! Otome Saotome doesn't live here anymore!"

He, Asahi, and Peter prepared, as Peter called, "Stay on your guard! Otome may have a partner in hand…"

Asahi stated, "I don't think she does have a partner. If Otome Saotome had a partner, chances are he or she may rat her out. She wouldn't consider it…"

Chazz said, "That makes sense."

Asahi viewed the picture and gasped, "Who is that?"

She gasped, as she recognized the pose, as the girl in the paper posed with her hand covering her face, showing only one eye. She cringed, "That pose… It can't be…"

Chazz asked, "Alright… Just who the hell is this?"

Peter looked at the paper and gasped, "No… It's…"

He explained, "She's a spirit… a ghost… That girl is responsible for the deaths in Hope's Peak, which remains unsolved and unmentioned, to this day…"

Chazz asked him, "Wait, you know who this girl is? Don't tell me that she's haunting Saotome's flat?! Where did she go?"

Asahi held him and sobbed, "Ghosts… … …Please no…"

Peter explained, "Similar to how Sakura Minamoto is, as she is a ghost, this woman also seems to have not passed on to another life. Of course, she would remain here as another person's soul energy. Look at this expression… She seems calm, but her aura is black."

Chazz said, "By the looks of her, she wants us to get the hell out of here."

The phone rang wildly, as Peter said, "Stay back!"

Asahi cried, "HOW?! You act as if you'd known this girl!"

Chazz said, "You think I'm scared of this ghost bullshit? You're not spooking us to leave this house!"

Asahi shouted, "WELL, I AM! I WANT TO LEAVE, NOW! SAOTOME'S HAUNTED BY A GHOST! I HATE GHOSTS!"

A voice called, in a wild tone, "HEY, CUNTBAG! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!"

 **WHAM!  
** Asahi was struck by a wayward receiver, as it flew off the phone. She called out, from the destroyed receiver, "Did you honestly think I would let you leave, because I'm a BOOOOO Ghost? FUCK YOU! It's the opposite!"

Asahi shivered, "You mean… You want us to stay?"

The voice then spoke in a regal tone, "Why, my dears, you act as if you wanted to stay for tea. Feel free to kneel towards me, at any time."

Chazz roared, "NO ONE hurts my girlfriend! Who the hell are you?"

The regal voice changed into a sad voice, "Oh, no… Just don't leave me all alone. I have no intentions… It's lonely with Otome… She was my bestie…"

She changed to a wild tone, "YEAH, and you figured out her cold-blooded murder plan! It's a shame! She's was going to beat the record!"

And then in a serious tone, "Judging by her murderous actions, she's almost to beating the 15-year career of the late Yoshikage Kira, who was mercifully assaulted by Josuke Higashikata. By my records, you have grown fond of him, seeing he was a hero."

And then in a regal tone, "You bastard! NO! You commoner bastard! You care for that mouth breather?!"

She then spoke in a hissing tone, "You are useless… You're not like him, at all… It's a shame to understand fully on how you're feeling, for some Stand User."

Asahi asked, "She's… She's gone psycho!"

Peter called, "JUNKO! Enough games!"

Chazz asked, "Who? Who's Junko?"

Tsukasa called, "HEY! What's going on?"

Farra asked, "What's all the racket?!"

Kagami yelled, "Don't tell me you found more lewd clues!"

Chazz yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, ASSHOLE?! SHOW YOUR BITCH-ASS GHOST SELF, RIGHT NOW, YOU SLUTTY PHANTASM!"

Peter viewed the paper, as Tsukasa trembled, "Ghost?"

The others were shocked, as Peter said, "Junko Enoshima… She was an AI in Hope's Peak, only to be destroyed and killed, after her plans went awry. Chazz, Asahi, save your breath on looking for her… She's been in this room, the entire time. See?"

Junko's photo suddenly changed to her, posing like a rock star, and lashing her tongue out, while laughing demonically. "DING DING DING! Fatass got the right answer! That's me, the lovely and multi-talented Junko Enoshima, back from the dead (albeit I _am_ dead) and haunting you reckless losers, preventing you from hurting my darling Saotome!"

Chazz gasped, "WHAT?!"

Asahi cried, "THE PHOTO!"

Peter asked, "That's her home. She's already dead… but she inhabits inside this paper. She probably moved the receiver to her, after striking Asahi."

Asahi gasped, "Then that means…"

Junko, in her serious tone, said, "That is correct. You all shall face death. I have cared for Otome Saotome, as she was my star pupil, without a care in her spine. A perfect protégé for the Enoshima line."

She then kneeled up, in specter form, and posed like MIO, holding her hand to her face, and stated, "Now none of that matters… I will make you wish that you harm Otome, in any way. This girl was the NEW Junko Enoshima, i.e. me! You thought it was Saotome that is the Sketch Artist Killer…"  
She posed and her face went demonic, and roared, "BUT IT WAS I, JUNKO! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Tsukasa called, "Princeton, use Ojama Star to beat up that ghost! Sendo-senpai did that with Heaven's Gate, on Sakura Minamoto, a while back, only to read her memories!"

Chazz roared, as he used Ojama Star to rip the paper up, "GOOD TO KNOW! HOW ABOUT THIS?"

Junko laughed evilly, as the room was being torn apart. He gasped, "WHAT?"

Peter cried, "NO! We're face-to-face with this realm of insanity!"

Chazz fixed the paper, as Asahi cried, "No way… So, we're trapped here?"

Junko posed in a teacher's stance, holding a staff, and wearing glasses, as she said, "Impressive. You have the same powers as does Saotome. And from what I gather, _all of you_ can see it. It's a weird phenomenon for people to see me…"

She spoke, posing in a saddened tone, "…what a disappointing move. How did this happen?"

Chazz roared, and called to the others, "HEY! Any of you losers wanna volunteer to stop this ghost bitch?"

Farra grinned, "I'M ON IT!" She ran and shouted, "ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU BITCH!"

She ran towards the entrance, but in an instant…  
 **CRASH!  
** And then crashed onto the screen windows. They fell, as Farra was hurt. She gasped, "What the wha? How did I get all the way over here?"

Tsukasa reached into the entrance, but her hands disappeared to the exit on the other side. She cried out, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MY HANDS CANNOT REACH THE NEXT ROOM!"

Junko said, in her calm tone, "Figured it out? THIS is the edge of the print!"

Chazz slammed himself into the exit, but could not break free. Asahi cried, "WHAT?! An invisible wall? We're trapped here!"

Chazz used Ojama Star to break the barrier, but to no avail. "WHAT? I can't even break it?! SHIT!"

Junko explained, in her smart form, "Let me explain fully on this matter. I am the ghost that harbors and travels into pictures. Normally, phantasms travel in objects, but I'm special."

She reverted to her Queen Form, and boasted, "NOW I can travel in any photo or picture that I come across!"

She was weepy, as she sniffled, "And the camera I harbored can trap innocent souls from inside the picture."

She went cute, as she added, "Remember that flash in the camera? Well, it's now a part of the printout."

She went smart and said, "In short, when you're a part of the photo, and you try to damage it, your soul will be dealt with damage, twice as worse. And even if you tear this photo apart, granted this world around you will collapse, with all of you in it."

She went rocker and lashed out, "And when I kill these three, the rest are next! Seven of you enter my student's hallowed villa, and you'll perish like the rats that you are!"

Asahi viewed a faint projection of herself, Peter, & Chazz, and gasped, "She's right… Look!"

Chazz gasped, "That bitch! She used an instant camera, attached to a printer, and created a huge photo, trapping us in her realm!"

Junko smiled, "Bingo."

Farra asked, "Wait a minute! She's inside the photo? I see it clearly!"

Junko said, in her calm voice, "You're not as dumb as you look, my friend. It's clear that you will be next, after _him_."

Junko, as a rocker, held a knife, and laughed, "DIE!"

Tsukasa cried, "Agent Sakurai! Princeton! Agent Giese!"

Peter walked off, as Asahi cried, "DO SOMETHING! PETER, DON'T RUN AWAY!"

Peter said, "No. I give up…"

He took the printout, as Junko, in her smart form, said, "A wise decision. I never expected you to be _this_ bold, only to admit defeat already."

She added, as a cutesy girl, "That means that one of your friends will be bloodied, right away!"

Chazz yelled, "YOU BITCH! CUT IT OUT ALREADY! HEY, FATASS! DO SOMETHING WITH THAT INVINCIBLE DARKNESS DEVIL!"

Farra cried, "Peter, you can't give up!"

Steven called, "Big Guy, if you die, how will Mizuki react, upon your passing?"

Peter replied, "Guys, if I cannot stop this girl, without damaging any of us, it appears that we're out of options. Even if we use time stop, it's no use."

Chazz roared, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?"

Chazz is decapitated in the picture, as Asahi cried, "NO!"

Junko hissed, "HAH! Your head popped off! Now, for the real thing!"

The knife appeared by itself, as Chazz complained, "Great! She's got a knife!"

Junko laughed, "Your heads got good spin! Let's see it for real! HIYAH!" She lunged the knife at Chazz, first.

Chazz tried to deflect it, but Peter held the photo and said, "Junko Enoshima… What part of **_you lose_** do you not understand?"

Junko calmly said, "Really? I don't even know you, and you're going to let Chazz Princeton die. Oh well…"

She added, as she was cutesy, "Don't sweat it… Asahi Sakurai's next, and then you!"

Peter held up the photo and said, "Really? Then I have a second thought…"

Junko stated, as a smart girl, "Clearly you're out of options. We all know that the winner is yours truly. You gave up, remember?"

He held the photo in the camera and said, "I did… I gave up trying to beat your bitchy ass."

 **FLASH!  
** The camera flashed, as Junko was shot on the paper, and vanished into nothing. She gasped, "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Peter said, "You said that you can control dimensions from the photo, right? Well, unfortunately, when you get a sole picture of yourself in another photo, you're trapped in _that_ dimension."

The photo print out, as Junko was all alone, completely shocked. She cried out, in her rocker form, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

The knife fell, as Chazz was relieved. Peter smirked, "Now, you cannot stop us."

She said in a weepy voice, "He figured me out, and trapped me inside another lone printed photo!"

She said as she was calm, "Clever move. Bravo."

Asahi sighed, "Well, at least he's living again."

Peter glared at Chazz, "Well?"

"Well, what?" He asked.

Peter replied, "Say something witty as a victory line, like you always do…"

Chazz called, "Uh… Okay… Yo-, You're not so great, you psycho bitch!"

Kagami huffed, "Meh, that's not good enough."

Junko roared, "DAMN YOU!" and flew off the photo. She cried out, in her rocker form, "You think that trapping me in the photo will work?"

She said in her smart form, "I'll admit that you had this experience before, fighting people like me."

She said, calmly, "Just so you know, I would never face rowdy people like you…"

She then went Queen, and shouted, "But you overlooked _one thing_! One press on the camera and-!"

 **SNATCH!  
** Asahi grabbed the photo and shouted, "NO, YOU DON'T, YOU SPLIT PERSONALITY!"

Chazz called, "She's reaching for the camera! Remember, this skank's a ghost; she can probably get out of the photo!"

Junko extended her hand and cried, "TOO LATE, YOU LOSERS!"

 **SMASH!  
** "ORA!" **  
**Peter used Darkness Devil to destroy the camera and printer. He took the photo, as she cried, "NO! WHAT DID YOU DO? NOW I CANNOT STOP YOU FROM HURTING OTOME!"

Peter held the photo and said, "I'm about done with _all of you_. You have worse D.I.D. than Farra's."

Farra barked, "HEY!"

He added, as he folded the photo, "But still, at least I'll be able to shut that trap of yours. This house has a lot of clues we are unaware of. Believe me, you don't want to hear us out. Otome Saotome is going down, bitch!"

Junko shrieked, and she was folded shut. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Peter called, "Steven, tape!"

Steven grabbed the photo and said, "Allow me!" and proceeded to wrap the photo into a taped-up mummy wrap. He added, as he stated, "Consider yourself underdeveloped, you multiple celluloid."

Kagami shouted, "GOD! Stop with that pun!"

Peter slammed the photo on the post, as Farra said, "Well, all's well that ends well. But it's not over yet. She may be still alive, but with the photo folded in half, she has nowhere to run."

Peter called, "Chazz, Asahi, and I will check _this_ room. There are two rooms we haven't looked. Split up and pick a room."

They headed off, spreading out, looking for clues. Junko sobbed, panicking, "NO! They can't! They just can't! If that thing falls into their hands, when they find it, Saotome's a goner! What am I going to do? If they find it, it's all over!"

Tsukasa and Kagami were searching in one room, as the others split up. Tsukasa asked, "Still… What could Junko Enoshima be hiding that she doesn't want us to find? Could it be that important?"

Kagami replied, "I'm not going to bother answering it. If the weirdo in faux nails turn white as a sheet, we're sailing smoothly, from here."

Junko cried, "AGH! HELP ME FROM INSIDE!"

She screamed out, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! DAMN YOU! GET ME OUT OF THIS TAPED TOMB! I'M NOT A RELIC! I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE!"

Kagami huffed, "Nice try. But we know that you're dead. How _can_ you breathe?"

Junko moaned, "You sons of bitches… When I get free, I'm gonna smash your goddamn lights out! You figured Otome Saotome out! You won! But that doesn't mean that _I_ would suffer, more than she does!"

Tsukasa called to her sister, "Come on…"

They departed, as Junko sobbed, "LEMME OUT! I'm trapped here! Someone? Hello?"

As everyone was searching, Chazz suddenly saw some drawers and walked towards it. Junko cried, as she was pleaded, "The very least you could do is make air holes in my photo!"

Farra huffed, "I'm ignoring you~… Fuck you, cunt bag…"

Junko roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU'RE SO DEAD! YOU CARE FOR HOPE, BUT ALL I CARE FOR IS DESPAIR!"

Farra laughed, "When I said fuck you, I meant fuck you, so fuck you…"

Tsukasa called, "Agent Stevens, please refrain from profanity!"

Kagami sighed, "Oh, grow up… Some of our friends are dead, and it's nice to have a little banter, now and then. Times like this that I wished I was with Kona Force 7. But, as long as Enoshima's Ghost is sealed tightly, we'll be able to find what we need."

Junko sobbed, "Someone… Help me…" she pleaded, "Just give me a break already! I know I'm dead and all, but that doesn't mean a ghost must suffer, in a cramped instant photo! Do us all a favor, damn it!"

Tsukasa sobbed, "I don't know, Sis, we better give her what she wants. I'm claustrophobic, myself, so I know how she feels."

Kagami growled, "So, you really want to have some air?"

Junko laughed, "Yes, please~!"

Kagami approached the picture and said, "You win."

She then proceeded to use thumbtacks to pin down the photo on the wooden post. Kagami added, "At least you're able to get more holes to breathe in, but that doesn't mean you're free, birdie."

Junko shouted, "WHAT? DAMN IT! OH, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, YOU TSUNDERE DERELICT!"

Kagami hissed, "You think I was born yesterday, you psychopath? I did get you holes, but I'm not removing _any of the tacks,_ at all."

Junko grumbled, "Tacks?! So, I'm attached to this post, right about now?"

She then smirked, "HAH! That's so simple~! Thanks for that." They gasped, as she continued, "You idiots made my day! Those tacks were my escape route, so I'll be on the way. SO LONG!"

The photo wagged a bit, and then stopped. Kagami gasped, "HUH? Why did-?"

She hollered, "DAMN IT! SHE ESCAPED, DIDN'T SHE?!"

Tsukasa cried, "I think we goofed! What if she really did use those tacks to escape?"

Kagami gasped, and then removed the tacks from the post.

Peter called, "Hey, what's going on?"

Kagami pulled the photo out, as Tsukasa cried, "Agent Giese, Junko Enoshima escaped, somehow! Sis tacked her down, and she suddenly vanished!"

Peter cried out, "NO, WAIT! KAGAMI, DON'T OPEN IT!"

Kagami opened the photo and cried, "And that woman dare to escape, through the photo, did she? WHERE IS SHE?!"

She pulled the tape out, as the photo was blank. Peter gasped, "No way… Junko Enoshima's… gone?"

Kagami nodded, but Junko appeared from the bottom and cheered, "PSYCH!"

She grabbed onto Kagami's hair, and cried out, "HAH! FOOLS! I never left! I WON THIS BATTLE OF WITS, BUT THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Her photo flew off, as Kagami shouted, "Damn it all! That fucking faker!"

Junko grabbed some string, and then escaped into the cracks. Meanwhile, Chazz opened the drawer, as Asahi cried, "Huh? A bow and arrow?"

Chazz said, "Wait a minute… That's the bow and arrow that Sekai and Juvia used to create Stands! How did it get there?"

Farra rushed to them, and asked, "WHAT? The Speedwagon Foundation has the bow and arrow, already! Something's amiss."

Asahi gasped, as she recognized the arrow, "Wait… That's it! So, that's why…"

Peter called, "EVERYONE! Junko Enoshima's escaped! Watch your backs!"

They gasped, as suddenly the arrow flew off, in Junko's possession. She called, in her rocker form, "Congratulations! You found the bow and arrow; the same bow and arrow that awakened Lethal Queen, by The Sketch Artist Killer! I dub thee, _The Arrow of Despair!_ "

Everyone gasped, as Junko flew upwards, and latched onto a wayward crow, preparing her escape, "You can have that stupid bow, just to burn it into nothing! I'll be taking the arrow; that's the important part! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Farra roared, as her aura was ablaze, "You fucking cunt bag! I'LL BURN YOU INTO ASHES!"

Kagami shouted, "Tsukasa, you still have THX? Use _Act One_ to go after her!"

Tsukasa cried, "But it's far from its range!"

Chazz cried, "SERIOUSLY?! We can't get her now?! Fucking great!"

Farra called, "Don't bother! This whore is mine! BITCH IS ASHES! **AND NOW!** "

But Peter halted her, and called, "Don't… She got away… but we have all we needed to learn of Otome Saotome."

Farra dispersed and sighed, "Right… But I get it now… Junko Enoshima doesn't want us to locate the bow and arrow that Otome kept. And from what I gather, Otome Saotome was given her Stand, during her life of crime…"

Kagami seethed, as she was upset, "It's my fault… I let her escape…"

Asahi stated, "You didn't let her escape. You were outsmarted by the _Ultimate Despair._ Even if she is dead, she'd play you like a string viola. Those two are one in the same, and their unrelenting resolve may have gotten the best of us."

Junko called out, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! As long as I have the arrow, Saotome's safe~! But you assholes are going to get it now! Enjoy my rampage of despair, as I will unleash more enemies for you to fall to!"

Peter growled, "But still… Why would there be another bow and arrow?"

Asahi figured it out and said, "I KNOW! It was 1987… Enyaba the Hag had a bow and arrow to create a Stand for DIO. Of course, the outbreak of Stand Users was produced, using multiple bow and arrows! From what I gathered, Enyaba the Hag gave _this_ bow and arrow to Otome's father. And Junko Enoshima, the ghost girl that mentored her, was able to create The Sketch Artist Killer."

Farra gasped, "Then that means… Wait… What does that have to do with Enyaba?! The Hag's been dead, since 30 years ago!"

Asahi replied, "This bow and arrow, upon closer inspection… it was the same bow and arrow that created DIO. It was also the bow and arrow that was supposedly destroyed, after Yoshihiro Kira gave his son, Yoshikage Kira, his Stand, _Deadly Queen_. How it survived remained a mystery."

Peter added, "Then it's safe to assume that the bow and arrow Sekai Saion-Ji had was a different set."

Steven replied, "It seems we have a newer mission: Find Junko, and hopefully, she leads us to Saotome. And soon, this mystery will be solved, for good… Percival's right about one thing: _Stands and Spirit Callers are drawn to one another._ "

Junko was high in the air, as she sobbed, "Oh, Otome… I never expected you to be this malice, killing innocent women, just for porno fetishes… But if that is how you must be, then I will protect you! After all… You're my _one and only_ Star Pupil! And I'll do everything in my power to protect you!"

At Otome's villa, Chazz asked, "Hold on… You knew of Junko Enoshima? Since when?"

Peter replied, "December of last year… Miss Riley gave me a mission to track down remnants of Hope's Peak…"

Farra asked, "YOU had a secret mission?"

Steven said, "I was there, yes. Scarlet said that we had to hunt down there… but Steven Cooke bailed. Not my bailiwick."

Peter replied, "It was a two-man job, but Steven said it best… I acted alone… Junko Enoshima… was dead for years… only it was a deadly virus that was unleashed in another city in Japan. Of course, I wanted to learn more, since she was responsible for the unsolved mysteries behind the many deaths of Hope's Peak."

Asahi asked, "Peter… What happened that day?"

Peter looked at the dusk sky and said, "We'll talk about it, once we return to base, and regroup. But we do know is that the mission happened, months after the battle with MIO."

They left Otome's old villa and retreated to HQ, not only hunt down Junko Enoshima, but to also find the whereabouts of Otome Saotome. As Junko flies off, she called out, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! This victory was just Page One of the _Comeback Story of Despair!_ The Gang may have the jump on me and my star apprentice, but that's just icing in the cake! THE GANG WILL FALL **TO DESPAIR! AHHHHHH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! JUNKO ENOSHIMA'S BACK, BAY-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!** "

The crow farted out white stuff, and landed onto a wayward mailbox, near town. It was the home of Nagisa and Kaede. Inside the house, Nagisa sniffed, as he saw Kaede serve up dinner. It was curry, rice, egg salad, and vegetables. He gasped, "Whoa! You didn't have to go through all that! You're a great chef, Kaede!"

Kaede was faced away from Nagisa, as she was putting the dishes away. She said, "Sorry, but I was pretty busy. You can help yourself. I'll have me a plate, later. I have some brief errands to run, before I could eat."

"Oh, come now! Eat with me! I mean, you have a lot to explain, since you came home from work."

The girl's face is shown, as she had a light scowl, and a dark aura. This girl is Nagisa's friend, Kaede Kayano. However, there's more to this girl than we know. Just who is Kaede Kayano?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	160. Episode 50 Chapter 2

At Nagisa and Kaede's house, a blue cat was meowing towards the window, as Nagisa ran to the window. He gasped, "Oh no! Kitty!"

He pulled the cat out, after opening the window, and then said, "Poor kitty."

He held the kitty, and marched to the bathroom. He roared, "WE NEED TO TALK, KAEDE! What the hell were you thinking, leaving that kitty out of the house?"

Kaede was naked, soaking in the bathtub. She then stared at him, as he blushed, "Uhhhhhh… Sorry…"

He looked away, "AGH! SORRY, I DIDN'T LOOK! I SAW NOTHING!"

Kaede snuffed, "Hmm…"

Nagisa pleaded, "Look, next time, leave the window open! I don't care if we have no AC, just leave the window open, next time, damn it!"

The cat started to meow wildly, as it was frightened. Nagisa asked, "You okay, kitty?"

Kaede said, as she was soaking, "I guess cats hate water, do they? My apologies. I wasn't thinking, and acted carelessly. Sorry, it won't happen again. Now, please, step out of the bathroom."

Nagisa thought, as Kaede shut the door in the bathroom, "This isn't the Kaede I know… First, she makes dinner, out of the blue, then she doesn't treat me like a pervert, walking into the bathroom, and now, she is using herbal soap instead of the store-bought stuff. The herbal stuff makes her sneeze."

The doorbell rang, as Nagisa said, "Yes? Coming!"

He arrived at the door, as a man in brown hair, a black suit, and a brown satchel bag, was furious, as he scolded, "YOU! You rotten punks! I thought I told you to pay me the rent, and this is how you repay me?"

Nagisa asked, "Mr. Ono, sorry, we have planned it, but-."

Ono roared, "NO BUTS! You owe me two months' rent – last month's and this month's! And I'm not leaving, until you pay me!"

Kaede returned, as she said, "Rent? Hmm…"

"You heard him! Go get the money from the safe, before he kicks us out!"

She said, as she was nervous, "Uh, I'll handle this…"

He asked, "Wait! You know the combination to the safe! Why can't you go and get it? Kaede?!"

She went to Ono, as she asked, "Sir, why are you so angry about us, being we are just doing our civic duty? I'm strapped of cash, as we speak, but I do have enough to spare."

Ono asked, "Oh? So you're trying to keep your money stashed away, and you refuse, you cheapskates?"

He shoved her down, as he barked and scolded, "It's no wonder you're a lonely bottom feeder brat who amounts to nothing! You two have no future, as you live in hovels for…"

As he was scolding, an ominous figure appeared from behind Ono, and flicked the lock to his bag. It was… **_Lethal Queen?!_**

Nagisa cried, "You bastard! We are getting your money-!"

Ono barked, "NO! No more excuses! I am evicting you from this house, now and for-!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you cocksucking fucker." Kaede hissed, in a demonic glare.

Ono shrieked, as he was frightened by her intimidating glare. She calmed down, and then said, "I mean, sorry, but people like you shouldn't shove down your tenants like that. All you did was make me a bit peeved."

She held up a wad of cash and said, "Now, as for the rent, you must've misread me. I am strapped of cash, but I only have about 500,000 Yen on me."

He gasped, as does Nagisa. She continued, "Let's see… This will cover this month's, last month's, next month's, and the next two months in advance. Will that suffice you, for now?"

Ono nodded, as he was smiling forcefully, "Uhhh… That should be fine. Thanks! Thank you kindly… and I'm sorry I didn't let you finish, Miss."

Ono left, as Nagisa thought, "Hold on… I saw it with my own eyes… She just stole that money from him, without looking!"

He called, "Look, there's no looking back on this! You stole it from Mr. Ono's bag, didn't you?"

Kaede said nothing, as she walked off. Nagisa whispered, "She didn't even answer. Did she really have that much for the rent? If anyone could've done it, their partner would be horrified of this situation. But still… This is new behavior from Kaede… She'd have that gusto to not only steal Mr. Ono's money, and then lie to him… It made no sense."

Nagisa continues to worry, though he found Kaede's new attitude to be concerning and suspicious. But little does he know was that Kaede Kayano has the same Stand as Lethal Queen. It means one thing… … …  
Kaede Kayano… is actually _Otome Saotome!_

* * *

 ** _Episode 50 – Chapter 2: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 2)  
Hope's Peak!  
The Rematch Between Hope and Despair!_**

* * *

Back at the LSAAWS HQ building, three portraits in black frames and ribbons were on the wall, with Misaki, Sumiyoshi, and Watanabe in the picture. Iwata was praying, along with Tsukasa, as they were still mourning for their demise, by Otome Saotome.

The Gang's Aces, Princeton, and Kagami arrive in the building, as Kagami sighed, "I really missed the place. It's a lot quieter now."

Iwata said, "Oh, hey, you guys."

Tsukasa sniffled, "It's sad to be here, with only him… not after what happened."

Chazz said, "It's fine. We got this, but… We'll avenge everyone that died by her hands."

Asahi said, "Iwata, would you mind stepping outside? This is a private meeting."

Iwata said, "Sounds right. But I'm staying indoors. Who knows if _I'm_ next to be killed?"

He stepped out, as he was crying. Asahi said, "Poor Iwata…"

Kagami said, "He's very lonely, now that his partners are gone…" she then sneered, "He's about to be poor, soon, since HE now pays the rent, only."

Tsukasa said, "It'll be fine. Yuki-chan will repay him, once it's over."

The Aces and Chazz sat down at the table, likewise the Hiiragis. Steven said, "Now that he's gone, we're better off telling you about this woman… NOT Otome Saotome, of course."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _For those who haven't played or seen Danganronpa, spoilers are ahead._

They showed a file of Junko Enoshima, including her mugshot and her credentials. Steven explained, "Junko Enoshima – a.k.a. The Ultimate Fashionista, a.k.a. The Ultimate Despair. She was the World Government's #1 Public Enemy, before she was destroyed. That spot now belongs to her puppet, Otome Saotome. An AI in Hope's Peak, in a world where she would trigger despair to the world, and no one would be happy, as everything is utterly hopeless."

Peter continued, "Junko Enoshima trapped many innocent students, resulting the entire student body and its teachers to its complete demise. Many of those students survived; though, they were remained anonymous, following the Moji Mikisa's beginnings."

Chazz asked, "How many students were there in Hope's Peak?"

Peter continued, "Dunno. But it's a lot. Around 99% of the student body was slaughtered, along with the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri; this included faculty, custodians, and temps, and all in a three-year span. Only fourteen of those students lived on in the final year, though six escaped the school alive, after Junko was defeated. Junko Enoshima was the 15th student, along with another. In 2010, she was met with her untimely end, after her evil plans were foiled, bringing despair to the world, but remained a cynical part of the school's twisted story. Junko wishes for a world of despair, as she thrives upon it. She'd even go into full lengths to use manipulation and deception, in order to get what she wants. Hope's Peak Academy was her nesting grounds, as it was an elite school… only she used it for her evil ways. Though, the school remains uncertain, as it remained abandoned… but with a possibility that Junko lives on."

Steven continued, "According to the reports, Junko Enoshima was mysteriously killed, after her efforts were in vain. From what we read, she killed her twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, the _sixteenth_ student. She infiltrated the school, as Junko, as a spy to serve her sister. But she was ultimately killed, after she went and defied her order. However, it's confirmed that Junko wanted Mukuro out of the picture, betraying her."

Peter stated, "At the villa, we mentioned that if Otome Saotome had a partner, there was a chance that he or she would rat her out. But the only person to be in contact with Otome… was Junko Enoshima."

Chazz said, "Or, for that matter, her ghost."

Peter nodded, as Asahi said, "I read the reports of Hope's Peak, and there are numerous survivors… The names were Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina, and Yasuhiro Hagakure. However, the rest of the names in Hope's Peak were members of the deceased. But their bodies and souls were erased from existence, likewise the survivors."

Peter stated, "Like Asahi said, the souls of the dead in Hope's Peak were removed, as if they didn't die at all… It's like they were revived, which was caused by some sort of RESET button."

Kagami asked, "Reset button?"

Asahi growled, "Enrico Pucci…"

Chazz asked, "Who?"

Tsukasa asked, "So, even this Multiverse Mess-Up, they just let a person die, and then restart their lives, like it never happened?"

Farra explained, "Though, the good people and the bad eggs were killed, and then they were replaced into a different world…"

Peter explained, "All of them died… but were revived… Sayaka Maizono, the Idol Sensation. Maizono was the first victim to go. She was killed by Leon Kuwata, the Baseball Star, out of self-defense. But he was later caught.  
Mondo Owada, a Biker Gang Leader, he was killed, after he murdered Chihiro Fujisaki, a Pro Hacker.  
Taeko Yasuhiro, a.k.a. Celestia Ludenberg, she was a pro gambler. She killed Hifumi Yamada, all for money. Though, Yamada killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru, under her ploy.  
And Sakura Ogami, a huge muscular girl, killed herself… only to protect the others…"

Kagami gasped, "So many people?"

Tsukasa whispered, "My god… Before the AU Build was going to go haywire, Junko Enoshima created her version of _Survivor meets The Hunger Games_ … but with completely horrendous bloodshed, equal to _The Purge_."

Peter said, "Though Junko was defeated, once and for all, this _RESET Button_ was into play, erasing everything about the Hope's Peak murders and mysteries, like it never happened. The names were changed… the drama was gone… the friendships and alliances were disbanded… the villain rewound her plan back to Page One… and the school remained the hollow halls of education, though it was abandoned… No one would dare enter Hope's Peak, again."

Tsukasa whimpered, "Then… That would also mean…"

Chazz growled, "It means that Junko Enoshima lives again. But that's impossible, since she's now dead."

Peter nodded, as Farra said to him, "I think we should tell them. I read the reports, on the way… and I think they need to know."

He growled, as Asahi said, "Please, Peter. It's what we want, to gain confidence for these girls. We want closure… … …and end this nightmare, before it even starts again."

Chazz stated, "So, you want to tell us what happened that day, when you fought that Fashion Bitch?"

Peter said, "There's a reason why I chose to do a solo mission in Hope's Peak… Junko Enoshima hails there, before the problem was about to restart. Steven Cooke bailed on the mission, because I second that emotion. I wanted to find out, myself."

Steven replied, "He once covered Crystal Park, owned by the Sailor Guardians, after it burned to the ground, and he had to investigate in the charred rubble. Supernatural phenomenon is not Steven Cooke's job… Big Guy had it covered, so I walked."

Peter stated, as he explained everything, "Hope's Peak was no theme park. It was the definition of Hell… December 2018, months after we defeated MIO, Scarlet Riley sent me to investigate a disturbance in Hope's Peak… I wanted to be sure, if _she_ would return…"

* * *

It happened in December. He walked down a snowy land, lightly snowing, as he was headed to Hope's Peak Academy, an abandoned high school in Japan.

Behold, Hope's Peak Academy; smack-dab in the heart of Tokyo, Japan. This is the all-elite high school that accepts students of its highest caliber, from various fields, such as sports, entertainment, arts, and such, each and every year, only the best of the best are enrolled in this school. Funded by the government, it's a paradise made in heaven. But this school was the resting grounds of one of the most horrific moments in history – _The Battle Between Hope and Despair,_ and _The Tragedy_. _  
_Prior to the Moji Mikisa, caused by Enrico Pucci, Ultimate Despair Girl Junko Enoshima kidnapped and abducted all the high-caliber students in the school, in a massive murdering game of despair – _The Killing Game_. For three years, she planned to make this world into her own world of despair, setting up an apocalyptic world that caused a massive collapse in global society. Anarchy would soon follow, as the headmaster of the school, Jin Kirigiri, knew that he would prepare the students to survive, only for Junko to kill him. For the first two years, she would cause drama and blood in the school, with 15 students surviving the horrific battle… until her defeat… and eventually her untimely demise.  
However, two years later, the Moji Mikisa came to pass, and with it, all the lives of the students that died in the huge murdering game in Hope's Peak were revived, erasing the demonic moment in history… but regretfully, Junko Enoshima was one of those victims.

Peter arrived at the gate, as he looked around. He said, "No sign of disturbances… But it makes you think."

He walked into the gate, and his breath remained visible, not just from cold wintry air, but it changed to black. He then glared, "So, she is here. Despair is soaked and bathed in the foundation of this campus. Should've guessed."

He went to the front door and moaned, "Oh, gimme a break… At least I'll be warm."

He was inside, as he removed his brown coat. It disappeared into a black void. He said, "I normally call out the villain, but I chose not to. Junko Enoshima is here, watching me. She knows my every move. And if I know Junko, she'll do everything in her power to stop me."

He walked to the hallways, as Junko's voice called out, "You're kinda old for a high school student. What are you supposed to be?"

It came from the speakers, above the walls, as she called out, "You know who I am, do you? How droll."

He said, "Hmph… So, I was right. You are watching me."

Junko laughed, "YAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You reek of despair!"

"So?"

"SO?! Despair is what turns me on!"

"Tell that to the enemies I slaughtered."

"EH? Hold on… You reek of hope?"

"Bingo, skank master. Junko Enoshima, I'm Agent Peter Giese, of AAW-New York's A-Squad. I want to ask you a few questions. After that, I'm going to have to ask you to come quietly."

"Why should I?"

His aura boomed in darkness, as Junko was viewing the action from inside a huge security room, full of monitors. He then called, "Because… If you don't, I'll force you to, until you bleed dry."

She smirked, "Interesting… This jackass thinks he can best me?"

She leaned back, as she said, "I'll bite. What? You came here to interrogate me? I'd like to see you try. To be clear, I'm in no mood to fight you. Besides, why fight you, if I can have someone do it for me?"

"Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk!" A small teddy bear, with white and black halves, walked in, as he smiled, "Hello, students! My name's Monokuma!"

Peter snarled, "A teddy bear?"

Junko smiled, "Like him? He's too cute."

"God fucking damn it… You just can't seem to get the gist of this mission. I'm gonna slice your head off for this, and then, I'll send your stuffed animal's head to your bedside."

Junko groaned, "Ungh… You're one to talk. Monokuma, punish him!"

The bear leapt towards Peter, but he decapitated the bear with his right chop. The bear showed chrome circuitry and wiring. He gasped, "A robot?"

Junko smiled, "Aw, that's a shame, sucker. I thought you knew."

He stated, "I already know. Why do you think a robotic android teddy bear would attack me? You and your despair."

Junko, changed into her teacher's look, and adjusts her glasses, "You are, by far, not as dumb as you look. I admire your smarts and luck to counteract the drama that unfolds in this school. Judging by your immersed power, you've increased by over 200 times worth of ferocity."

She reverted to her saddened form, complete with fungi on the top of her head, "Now that's just terrible… Your body wafts of death and destruction."

She reverted to her form, similar to DIO, and hissed, showing a monitor of herself, "You arrogant fool… Nothing of what you do will stop me, either way. You couldn't be wrong about arresting me. I'll kill you, before you try to escape Hope's Peak."

He walked around, as Junko growled, "Shit! He's on to me. He's walking like he is closer to me. Who is this guy?"

She held up a plush Monokuma and imitated, "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk! None of that matters, anyways! Once he finds me, he's good as dead! But if he doesn't find, that's fine! I'll make sure he kicks the bucket, before he does!"

He walked out of the hallway, and spotted a couple doors from the way. And he then said, "Sorry, Junko, I have no clue where you are. It'd be a waste of energy, if I were to find you this quickly. So, basically, I'm going to find you, and then I'll meet you, face-to-face. I'm giving up on finding you. However…"

He split into four Phantoms, as he called, "…if you are as good as you say, about finding despair, how about we search quickly, by ten times."

More his clones emerged, as there were a total of thirty, as there were six in each floor of the school. Junko gasped, "What the hell? This guy… He's a demon from Hell!"

The Phantoms split up, as Peter was walking up the stairs to the second floor. He said, "I'll watch from the stairway of the second floor. My boys will be able to search the school, big as it is, and hunt your skanky ass down."

Junko shouted, in her rock star pose, "You think a bastard like you can find me, with your shadow clones? Damn it! I hardly even know you, yet you have spiritual powers!"

He arrived at the fourth floor, and leaned onto a door. She roared, "FUCK THAT! I'LL KILL YOU, GHOSTS AND ALL!"

He smirked, "Show yourself, then… I'm going to plaster your blood all over the walls… That is, until my Phantoms get to you, first."

Junko hissed, "Mmmngh…" She shouted, "NO WAY! You're never finding me, you bastard!"

Peter said, "Then we'll do things the hard way."

Junko posed as DIO and hissed, "Just try me. You cannot find me, even if I'm in an AV Club Room. Even if you find me, this place is huge. Locating every aspect of each part of the building is a labyrinth. Though, I admire your enthusiasm on becoming of a special agent or a detective, what makes you think _you_ , of all people, can stop me? Even if you find me, there's no escape."

He smirked, "Thanks for the info. But I already knew you're there. But it's not really the AV Room…"

She gasped, "Eh?"

He explained, "See where I'm at, leaning at the door? I found you. I should guess that you'd broadcast yourself in the AV Room, including the cameras and monitors. I'm at the Broadcast Room. This isn't just a school, it's an all-purpose prison."

She gasped in horror, "Wait a minute… His phantom clones were a diversion?! SHIT! HE TRICKED ME!"

He said, "…and now that I found you in this cat and mouse game, you're under arrest, bitch."

 **SMASH!  
** " **ORA!** "  
He busted the door down, as Junko shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO WAY! HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND ME SO QUICKLY?"

Peter explained, "You didn't know? My aura is as black as night. I bleed, piss, sweat, and cry despair. But my heart belongs to hope. Finding you, who has only the stench of despair, was an easy task."

He walked in and said, "Junko Enoshima, at last we meet, face-to-face."

Junko stepped back, as she glared, "You… I'll kill you…"

They stared down, as she hissed, "Nothing matters to you, jerk…"

He stated, "You had your fun, but I'm making sure this doesn't get a reboot."

"Reboot? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hope's Peak… Despair… Hope… You were the mastermind, along with a partner. I read you like a violin, and played you for a book. But to be fair, it's batty that I don't even make sense. You and your bear bots are not going to bring despair, again."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I see that you do not remember about the headmaster of Hope's Peak… Tell me, was it your plan to kill all the Ultimates and have your own fun of chaos and Armageddon? I read about your plot, long ago. You planted the seeds to 14 young students, all high in their caliber, and you would make them all perish, one-by-one…"

"Get real! Name one!"

"Sayaka Maizono."

"That cunt? Big deal."

"Leon Kuwata."

"He's a dead ringer."

"Mondo Owada."

"So?"

"Toko Fukawa, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sakura Ogawa, Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi… need I go on?"

Junko was confused, as she asked, "Eh? What are you saying? You think I'd know these losers?"

"Do you?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"What about your sister?"

Junko gasped, as he glared, "You know… I wonder about you, Junko Enoshima… Are you twins? I figured I take her out for you… and by that, I meant she'll talk for you."

Junko seethed, but calmed down and smiled, "Very good… I do believe that you wanted to see her… My dear sister, Mukuro…"

She laughed hysterically, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ARE YOU _THAT_ STUPID?! MY SISTER'S DEAD!"

He gasped, as she smirked, posing as a Queen, with a crown on her head, "That's right, my dear detective. Only one Ultimate Despair Sister lives on in Hope's Peak, and that's me!"

"Despair… Sister?" He gasped.

She posed as DIO and said, "Yes. My twin sister, Mukuro Isukaba… A grave ending to my dear flesh and blood, but to what is worth it, I'm mortified, myself, likewise you… Mukuro and I were two sides of the same coin, you might say. We are fraternal twins, one rough with a military mind and the other cunning and compulsively attractive…"

She cheered, "SO! Guess which one _I_ was!"

She posed as a rocker, as she cackled. Peter glared at her, as he snarled, "Bitch…"

She jeered, "We're twisted sisters, united in darkness and despair! We both have the same mind and power! And don't get me started on the last name jazz! The bait-and-switch name game is a common device!"

He growled, "You killed your own sister?"

"My reasons for her demise were deeper than thought. Nah, I was joking. I killed her, because I was bored! Nyah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

She changed back to her DIO pose and continued, "I haven't addressed a real human being for so long… One quickly falls out of practice, it seems."

She shifted to her rocker form and barked, "Might have something to do with " _I'm sick of my own company!_ " BLECH!"

"You fucking… **_DARKNESS DEVIL!_** " He roared, as he Spirit Caller emerged.

Peter prepared to fight, as Junko shifted to her teacher pose. She called, "Detective Giese, stand down. I believe you want to know what I was about to do, after I plan to do it. It happened before, like it was a fleeting memory. But to avoid any further bloodshed, allow me to explain fully of the job at hand… being that you're too dense to understand."

He dispersed his dark aura, and then said, "Alright… I'll listen."

She explained her plan, "For the plan at Hope's Peak to become realized, we needed one of us behind the scenes, to monitor and puppeteer the teddy bear robot, Monokuma. As such, through my analysis, Ikusaba was outrageously miscast. She was the weaker minded of the two. Case in point, consider the person who jumps at the chance to lash themselves onto a ragtag mercenary."

He said, "I see… So you were the sole mastermind…"

She continued, "That's right. She posed as me, while I was waiting in the wings, piloting Monokuma. Alas, I ran into a bit of a hiccup. Call it a problem of 3D Rendering, but Mukuro and I were Ultimate-Level students. And that derailed everything…"

 ** _The Late Mukuro Ikusaba – Ultimate-Level Despair Sister and Ultimate-Level Soldier_**

She continued, "Despairingly stinky; despairingly gross; despairingly filthy. One needn't to resort to statistical wizardry to conclude _her_ kind to mix well with the others."

 ** _Junko Enoshima – Ultimate-Level Despair Sister and Ultimate-Level Fashonista_**

She said in a Valley Girl accent, "By the same level, it'd be a crying shame to let a high school level fashion diva such as _moi_ languishes in obscurity."

He said, "And being you're twins, you switched places."

Junko said, in her teacher pose, "Yes. Quite right. But I hadn't allow how unlike we were, how distinct; not by a mile. It was NOT easy. She intended to behave like a supporting character, which was a challenge. See, when such regrettable personality duck tails with such an unpleasant appearance, the audience expects that character to die early on. And who am I to damage our market sharing?"

"So, you did it please your viewership…"

"Well, there was a bit more to it. Suffice to say, the vulgar wretch had worn out her welcome."

 _Junko, who was actually Mukuro, stomped onto Monokuma, as she called, "You heard me! I'm sorry, were you trying to say something?"_

 _Monokuma groaned, as he was flattened by Mukuro's high heel, "Big mistake~! Manhandling the principal in any way is strictly forbidden! The rules, remember?"_

 _Mukuro was shocked, as Monokuma beeped in his eyes, "NOW, Summoning magic! Save me, Gungnir Spears!"_

 ** _STAB!  
_** _Mukuro was stabbed completely with numerous spears, all through her body, bleeding out pink blood. Mukuro croaked, as she was dying, "Okay… not gonna lie… kinda hurt… It's so… I don't know, really…"_

 _She collapsed, as she died._

Peter seethed, "Unbelievable…"

She went cutesy, as she explained, "Sometimes you just plan stuff out, and you can totally see where it was going in the long run, ya know? I said to myself " _Nah! Mukuro's no fun, anymore. And what's the point if I can't make an example about my peeps who bore me?_ ""

He said, "So, it was a betrayal…"

"Yep!" Junko giggled, "It was her own dumb fault! Mukuro couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, with both ends ripped open."

He growled, "So, you killed your sister, and you feel unaffected by the grief you caused."

Junko smiled, "Are you kidding me? This school is to honor despair, not silly ol' family ties! When you stop and think about it, from the moment we pop into this big stupid world, crying and wailing, the one thing we like to show is _death and tears_!"

She continued, in her Rocker form, "So what that boils down to is that murder is a comforting euphemism for what we are guaranteeing for what we're dealing with! NEWS FLASH, old man: We're all going to die eventually, what's the matter how we get there?"

"ENOUGH!" He boomed, as his aura exploded, "You bitch! I don't care about your family issues! I'm making sure that your eventful despair will NOT HAPPEN!"

Junko laughed, as Monokuma, "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk! Oh, look at the giant, wanting a friend in the world! Do you want to know what happens next, while the students are in my school? Well, take a look!"

She showed a monitor of the world going into chaos and disaster, with a lot of Monokuma heads on each people, monument, poster, and everything else. She continued, "This was my dream, a world full of despair! Since the Multiverse twisted into chaos, I'm all like… **_I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!_** "

She wept, as she reverted to her depressed form, "But… It's what they call… _Post-Apocalyptic Hellscape…_ "

He snarled, "This was your plan, all along… You… YOU! I'll get you… for this… You're no worse than Tohru Honda. You're plunging the world into chaos."

Junko stared down, as Peter prepared to fight. Junko posed as DIO, as she said, "So, your blood is now boiling… How droll. Tragic comedy after tragic comedy is just picking a sacred cow…"

He snarled, "I'm not letting you have this!" He summoned his powers, and then barked, "YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS PLAN COME TO FRUITION, AGAIN!"

Junko said, in her teacher's form, as she stated, "You may remember everything, but I've known it from Day One. It's not that simple to explain. Once we reunite together, we'll relive the horror show, all over again. Only this time, the ending will be different."

She shifted to Monokuma and laughed, "Once they are all reunited, every last one of these little brats that defeated me, it's time for revenge on those brats! ALL OF THEM WILL PAY!"

He barked, "I won't let you have your way! You were going to repeat the process!"

She posed as DIO and said, "I wouldn't say. If you wish to throttle me, now's your chance. I recognize you, during your time in Egypt, especially a battle with a sexy vampire… Yes, I remember you, you're the man that ended the evil vampire queen, while your buddy, Steven Cooke, I believe, ended the evil plans of a man who was once his mentor and idol. All you did was planted the seeds of despair.  
I'm not one to brag, but despair spreads like a viral outbreak; that is to say, geometrically. NO ONE is immune."

He asked, "You were watching us? I don't believe it… Even the battle with Steven Nevins and everyone… You even saw how Rook died… how Michelle was slaughtered… how my friends had to go through hardships, all to save my wife's life… You're a backstabbing witch! YOU EXPECT ME TO SWALLOW THIS BULLSHIT?!"

Junko mocked, "Aw, look at you saying that you just found out about the truth. Is that how you stay positive? Well, I'd like to debate the finer points in ontology. But it appears we're out of time."

He glared, "I don't care about any of this; neither _hope_ nor _despair!_ The truth is… I do not want to see you act your way, like before!"

Junko smiled, "That may be so, but I grow weary of our long talk. You came to slaughter me, make me end my plans, once again, all to get back and rewrite my last folly. Well, then…"

She posed as a rock star and boomed, "YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA, TALL, DARK, AND STUPID!"

She called out to him, "HERE'S HOW IT GOES! I won't let you live, because I'm going to demolish the school, with you inside! And guess what? You know everything about my plans, so I decided to abort the plans, and kill YOU!"

"What, me?"

She went cutesy and said, "Well, you figured me out, and now it's ruined! No one reveals and relives my secrets, all for gain. Truth be told, I don't want to let the world go into hope."

She roared, in her rock star persona, "OH, YEAH! Lemme make it short and sweet, fat stuff! I'm destroying this school, and I'm taking _you_ with me!"

He asked, "You… WHAT?"

She smirked, in her cutesy form, "That's the idea…" she shouted, in her rocker form, "STEP UP! You can land a punch on me, but you won't have the chance, anyway!"

He growled, "I don't need to fight you. I'll stop you, before you even destroy this school! Know who I am, asshole?"

"HAH! Knowing how long you have left, you'll be dead in a flash second! Isn't it awesome?"

Peter growled, as he was furious. They stared down, as Junko said, normally, "By the way, even if you stop me, Despair is forever. There is another that is doing my dirty work, but I rather not say who or what it is. Strike me down, and you won't get to know who this person is. But can we get this over with? I'm getting bored talking to you, right now."

Peter snarled, as he prepared. But Junko steps back and called, "HOPE VS. DESPAIR! Who won this battle? LET'S FIND OUT!"

She unleashed a red button, as she giggled, "Come on… Big money, NO whammies…"

Peter gasped, "What are you doing?"

She smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to destroy this school from the inside-out! Oopsies, I guess it was fun, but I guess that plan was useless now…"

She has swirls for eyes and laughed, "Imagine, we all go down in a huge explosion of despair!"

He snarled, "You bitch!"

Junko called, "It ends now… Hope is fleeting, and all you have left is despair!"

Peter called, "Maybe so… but I'm ending your resurrection, one way or another. The world's already gone through enough corruption, as it is!"

Junko sneered, "Very droll…"

He prepared, as Junko was about to press it. He roared, "JUNKO ENOSHIMA!"

Junko prepared to press it, as his aura increased.

Tsukasa asked, "And then?"

Cut back to the HQ, as Tsukasa asked him, "What happened next? Did Junko press the button?"

Peter said, "She did. However, I learned more about her, including how she wants to restart everything, so despair wins. Except…"

Cut back to the flashback, as Junko was about to press the button. Peter unleashed his Darkness Devil, and charged towards her. He called out, "JUNKO ENOSHIMA!"

He narrated, "Even if I used my time stop, it'd be out of range. Junko was able to press it, but her body was giving out. It turns out… she had herself being destroyed. It was a fatal flaw."

The school was shaking, as it was about to self-destruct. Junko laughed evilly, as she was stumbling down in a huge seismic shake. Junko lashed her tongue out and collapsed to the ground, falling into the abyss. Peter had time to escape, as he was able to leave Hope's Peak, before it would fall down.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, most of the building remained standing, as Peter was in the snow, panting in pain. Though he was unsuccessful in stopping Junko Enoshima, he did prevent a repeat of the Ultimate Despair in the entire world. He dusted himself off and huffed, "Bah… So much for despair… But I am relieved that history isn't repeating itself."

He got up and retrieved his coat from the dark portal, "That's the end of that."

He walked off, returning home, as he slated the mission to be successful.

* * *

Kagami nodded, "Well, you failed at killing Junko Enoshima, but you did prevent a repeat performance of her evil plot. It was a sad way to go."

Peter explained, "Junko's body was never found, after that. Amidst the rubble, all that was left of her is the blood that gushed out from her. Junko wouldn't have escaped, but in my mind, when she knew about her plans that ended too soon, she'd erased herself from existence."

Chazz said, "But… That wouldn't make sense. Why is she a ghost now?"

Farra gasped, "Wait a minute… Think back to Junko's escape, yesterday!"

Tsukasa pondered, as she stated, "She said that Otome Saotome is the NEW Junko Enoshima… and the arrow she stole…"

Peter nodded, "That's right. It makes sense now."

The others were befuddled, as Peter concluded, "Needless to say… Otome Saotome, as Junko stated, was her apprentice in the role of Sketch Artist Killer… But… Even in death, despair is a disease, and she is the cause. Dead or alive, she won't stop, until despair hits everything… Even as The Sketch Artist Killer…"

Tsukasa was shocked, "No… No way… It can't be…"

The Gang Aces, Chazz, Tsukasa, and Kagami were in complete disbelief. Tsukasa cried out, "So, if Otome Saotome's an apprentice to Enoshima, then… that means…"

Peter replied, "That's right… Junko Enoshima is _The Sketch Artist Killer_ … _She_ killed Sakura Minamoto."

They all gasped, as Farra cried, "Are you kidding me?!"

Chazz cried, "WHAT? HER?!"

Asahi cried, "You mean… Junko Enoshima… the Ultimate Despair… _SHE'S_ THE SKETCH ARTIST KILLER?!"

Kagami cried, "No… So, she made Saotome kill our allies…"

Tsukasa whispered, "It all makes sense… The girl, Sakura Minamoto… Eleven years ago… Junko Enoshima killed her…"

Steven said, "And to make matters worse, her spirit has absconded with the arrow that produced Lethal Queen, Saotome's Stand."

Chazz growled, "This is great… And we thought the drama was over, but it seems that our worst nightmares have arisen."

Kagami was shaken, "Junko Enoshima… The Sketch Artist Killer… Impossible…"

Tsukasa sobbed, "Watanabe… Misaki-chan… Sumiyoshi… It's not true…"

Asahi growled, "That murdering psycho… Why? How? Otome Saotome was…"

Farra nodded, "She was a puppet to Junko. Even in death, she controlled her, making her kill, every single year, since they met. But before all that could happen, Junko killed Sakura Minamoto, eleven years ago. Her crusade wasn't just for bloodshed _or_ fun… She wants to make everyone suffer."

Steven added, "And to make things more harder than we can imagine, if she wins, despair will loom these worlds, and no one will stop her…"

Peter walked off, as Steven and Farra followed. Chazz growled, "Damn her… Killed Minatsu… Killed our friends… That whore will pay for this… Junko _and_ Saotome, both!"

Kagami was shaken in anger, "That rotten bitch…"

Tsukasa was teary-eyed, shaken in anger, "That murdering psycho skank… Despair… I won't… let it…"

Asahi walked off, as she wanted to leave them alone. She went to find the others, only she saw Steven glaring at Peter, "Dude, what was that for? _She died in her own debris_?!"

Asahi peeked, as she listened on. Farra stated, "You should've told her what really happened."

Peter said, "I know… But I couldn't give them a slim boost of hope. Otome Saotome's out there, somewhere, and I can't have them cheered up, thanks to my heroics; not after what Junko has done. To be honest, I could care less if they'd believe me. We know that Junko Enoshima must be stopped."

Steven replied, "Obviously. Only now, where do we start?"

Farra said, "Is Princeton and Asahi going to win this battle?"

Peter said, "Not sure. Asahi's too fragile to understand… Don't forget, Maki was a friend of hers, and she suffered so much despair. If we'd let her…"

Farra nodded, as she agreed, "I see… Chazz and Asahi, as what they are… They can't win, against Junko Enoshima's Army of Despair; though, not alone."

Steven said, "Our main objective is to locate more evil Stand Users that Junko will unleash. We'll address this to the others."

Asahi stepped out and glared at them. She then huffed, "Is that right?" She then snarled, "You think I'm not strong enough?"

Farra asked, "Asahi…"

Asahi barked, "Why would you lie to us like that? WHY? You don't believe in me?!"

She sniffled, "You jerks… If you would've said the real truth, we would've listened to you."

Steven said, "I'm sorry, Asahi… It didn't feel right. You lost so much, when you arrived… and we'll lose more, if we fail."

He then held her and said, "You helped me out, long ago… Steven Cooke's returning the favor. We're going to find Otome Saotome, one way or another."

Farra said, "For now, you need to keep this under wraps. You let us worry about Junko Enoshima. We're not sure why she's doing this, but if she wins, it's over. Your main focus is on Otome Saotome's whereabouts _and_ Junko's Stand Users."

Peter huffed, "Even so… Finding them, while Junko is airborne, harboring an arrow, like it was a spear, it will be difficult. I'm afraid that this calls for some backup."

Asahi asked, "You don't mean…"

Peter nodded, "I do."

 **XXXXX**

That evening, a black bird flew towards the F City Grand Hotel. Peter was waiting on the rooftop, as he saw the bird appear, wearing only a purple scarf.

"Luzer," he smiled, "It's been long."

Luzer bowed, as he said, "I was aware of your pleas for help, and my condolences on the Daitenzin's defeat and losses. But I, Luzer, will aide you on this demon."

"I understand. You do remember who we're after, right?"

"Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. Master Kendra told me everything, before my arrival. Master, allow me to hunt down any suspicious Stand Users, in hopes to locate The Sketch Artist Killer and her pupil."

"Good." He gave him a list of the Stand Users they befriended, and continued, "Here's a list of the Stand Users around F City. Tsukasa already has her Stand, but she already knows. These Stand Users are friends of ours, and also our allies. But I want you to be incognito, avoiding your true form."

Luzer said, "You can count on me. My transformation abilities have improved, since last time."

He said, "Right." He held up a rough sketch of Junko and said, "And above all else, stay away from her. She can be so fueled with rage that she'll kill you, if given the chance. Also, if you find Otome Saotome's whereabouts, stay far away from her. Her Stand has the ability to turn anything into a bomb, with one touch, and obliterates you into nothing. That's how she killed Minatsu Amakase and others."

Luzer nodded, as he saluted, "Hm. You got it. Once I warn everyone about Junko Enoshima's evil ways, I will stop this from happening."

He flew off, as he began his hunt for Otome Saotome and Junko Enoshima. And so, the battle begins. The Gang has brought about brand-new clues and evidence on The Sketch Artist Killer. And it turns out… She is the Ultimate Despair – Junko Enoshima, herself.

 ** _[Junko Enoshima – The Sketch Artist Killer: AT-LARGE!]  
[The Gang's UPDATED Mission: Locate Otome Saotome's whereabouts and identity, and prevent Junko Enoshima from unleashing Despair]_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	161. Episode 50 Chapter 3

The next day, Luzer went into the shadows of the morning, as he was locating _every_ Stand User that The Gang befriended. The first stop was Kotonoha Katsura, as he addressed the bad news.

"So… Junko Enoshima lives, even as a ghost…" she said, "And she used Otome Saotome, under a new guise, just for her role of despair…"

His next stop was Tonio Jr.'s, as he was told by Luzer, disguised as a boy in a slate gray blazer and slacks. He said to him, "Thank you, _mi amico._ I shall keep an eye out for this madman, in case she comes to my place. You're obviously right about this."

He fluttered to the park, as That Man 2019 was in the bench, learning of the new situation that occurred. He said to the crow, "Ah, _si_ , _amigo_. I shall keep my eyes open. The Queen of Despair and The Sketch Artist Killer… I'll offer to help, once I am ready."

Next, at _Yume no Tochi_ , he visited Akari & Enju. As his crow form, he explained everything. And Akari said, "So, Junko Enoshima and Otome Saotome. We never heard of them, but…"

Enju replied, "We have work, soon. But we know someone who's also a Stand User. We'll address this to her."

Akari smiled, "Thanks, little crow."

They went inside, as Luzer flew off. Akari and Enju were about to inform Miss Aiko of The Sketch Artist Killer, while Luzer departs to find Kazuki Sendo, the last Stand User on the list.

"All that's left is Kazuki Sendo." He replied, "If only I can find his whereabouts…"

He touched down at the downtown block, and perched onto a small statue. Kazuki was walking by, as he said, "So, this is Kazuki Sendo… According to Master's report, he and Mizuki Takase were involved in a murder, eleven years ago. Sakura Minamoto was murdered by Junko Enoshima, the _Original Sketch Artist Killer_. When Master fought Junko, and then she died, her spirit harbored and manipulated the young Otome Saotome. Saotome's role is wanting to live a free and easy life, without any problems. But that's her way of murder, all to want a peaceful night's sleep. She and Junko Enoshima make me sick."

He tailed Kazuki, as he thought, "And to make matters worse off, Otome Saotome has a Stand. And she's all in disguise, after she made her murderous spree. The only problem is that it could be anyone, matching her body and height. She may look like a child, but at 19 and young, she is purely bloodthirsty."

He passed a girl in black hair, done in pigtails, wearing Gothic Lolita attire. He thought, "Hm?"

He hid in a tree, as he asked, "Who's she? I don't recall who she is…"

He examined her, and then said, "No… It's a Stand User, by the looks of it… but she's not Otome Saotome."

He watched on, as the girl was viewing only Kazuki. But who was she?

* * *

 ** _Episode 50 – Chapter 3: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 3)  
Jan-Ken-Crow!  
The Ultimate Stand Gambler!_**

* * *

As Luzer was spying on Kazuki, the girl was waiting for him to return. He headed inside, as Luzer thought, "This girl… She's obviously into Mr. Sendo. But what?"

As he pondered, Junko Enoshima was flying in her photo, holding the arrow, the same arrow that produced Otome Saotome's Stand, Lethal Queen; better known as the arrow that produced DIO's The World and Yoshikage Kira's Deadly Queen.

"If I know my knowledge of these arrows, this is the arrow created and used by Enyaba the Hag." Junko said, as she was in her teacher's form, "During my excursion to Egypt, years ago, before my death, I was greeted to an old sage named Enyama Rumin. The old shrew said " _To shoot an arrow at those who desires, will become allies to the arrow._ " So it would seem. And the beings produced from these arrows is called Stands. These are special powers, hidden within their souls. If jabbed by this arrow, their soul will have an intense surge inside them, awakening from within. However, Spirit Callers are new to me, as they are the new breed of Stands. Chazz Princeton and the others, they all have this power, as well. By my ratio, The Gang's Stand to Spirit ratio in their collective, counting the Hiiragi Twins and Mr. Princeton is 4 to 3, with Princeton, Giese, Stevens, and Cooke with the Spirits… Though, Sakurai and the Hiiragi Sisters all have Stands, as well, hence to why I detect a bit of a disturbance in the tsundere twin, Kagami."

She shifted to her rocker form, "But if I hear correctly, Stand Users hail in F City, no doubt! I'll eliminate them all, if I have to, to protect Otome Saotome!"

She wept, shifting to her saddened persona, "But how am I going to find her? From what The Gang said, she's under a new persona. Where are you, my prized student?"

She held up the arrow, and then lashed out, in her Rocker persona, "Okay, stop the waterworks and let's get to making allies! Arrow, do your duty! Time to locate our _first_ Stand User!"

The arrow suddenly shifted off, as Junko was being dragged off. She whispered, "Eh? What the-? Has it found a host body?"

It pointed at the girl in Gothic Lolita attire, as she hissed, "I see…" She shifted to DIO pose, as she said, "So, the arrow points to her… Celestia Ludenberg. I remember her – The Ultimate-Level Gambler. If it is to give her the desire to be jabbed by this arrow, so be it."

She concluded, as Junko aimed at Celestia, "In any case, this is the start of Junko Enoshima's comeback tour of despair… The Gang, Princeton, and everyone else will know _despair_ , with my own personal army."

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Kazuki was taking pictures of each girl, in different school uniforms. As she was taking each picture, she took a picture of Michelle and the invisible baby.

Michelle asked, "Oh? Well, if it isn't Mr. Sendo. Nice to run into you again, laddie."

Kazuki said, "Well, good morning, Miss Nevins."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you shooting at high school girls?"

"A little stealth photography, since I'm going to view every girl in their uniforms. The reason I'm doing this is a favor from Steven Cooke. The Sketch Artist Killer; she stole someone's identity. Should one of those beautiful girls be Otome Saotome, then there's a chance one of them is her, disguised as one of her victims."

"You think?"

"The height is small, the bust size is miniscule, but the aura in her is dark. So far, I've reached a dead end in these girls in their skirts and blazers."

"Will it work?"

"It might. According to the credentials that The Gang gave me, Otome Saotome is 19 years old. And since her height is about three feet, below the average height of a young female adult, the murderer would look around 7 to 12, or that of a preschooler."

"In short, Saotome's a midget."

"Exactly. Even the most dense of people couldn't tell the difference of an adult of small size to a grade schooler."

"I see…"

He showed her a photo album of girls' faces, walking to and from school. Michelle said, "This basically narrows down the lasses. But you can't be sure they'd walk to school. Most students take a bus to school."

He said, "That is possible. But don't forget: Otome Saotome only changed her face and hair, but it's very likely that she may fall into old habits. Narrowing down these girls is truly limited, and the face of each girl tends on their attitude."

Michelle was serious, as Kazuki continued, "What worries me is that Otome, dressed as our imposter, may find a way to eliminate the family she lives in, as well. It's a possibility, since the family may find any bizarre behavior from the girl. And that is where the habits come in; they might think that something's amiss. And not to act rude, but I never wanted to side with The Gang on this matter, but this is about Mizuki, after all. I won't explain much, but I intend to find Otome Saotome, before she wreaks anymore chaos. And that is all."

Michelle agreed, until Celestia appeared, "Hey, you!"

She called to them, "You wanna play _Janken-Po_ with me?"

Michelle asked, "Wha? Roshambo?"

Kazuki huffed, "Do you think I have time to play with you, twerp?"

She said to Michelle, as they walked off, "Anyways, Miss Nevins, this is why coming here was a bad idea. There's always _one_ weirdo in each station. In any case, I'm going to look for more clues. I was hoping you'd find anything suspicious that relates to Miss Saotome, our sadistic murderer."

"I'll keep that in mind, but don't go sticking your nose in trouble, all by your lonesome."

Celestia moaned, "Hmmngh…"

Luzer was spying on her, as he thought, "So, that's it… Something's fishy about her. _Janken-Po_ , or _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ , is a friendly hand game, where you shoot hand gestures to your opponents. If balled to a fist, it's called _Rock_. A flat hand, or spread out hand, is called _Paper_. Two fingers out in a sideways peace sign, that's _Scissors_. And from what I recall, this is an evil game. I knew this from a vulture that there were two kids that played this game 100 straight times, without a winner, and they caused havoc and chaos, killing them both, claiming their souls. I never played this game before, but I know the official rules of the game, that's all."

He nodded, as he thought, "Looks like I'm going to have to give this kid a treatment of trickery, _Darkveil-style_." He smirked, as he giggled, "He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he…"

 **XXXXX**

More minutes later, Kazuki was walking down the road, as Celestia walked to him. She called, "Hold it, you!"

She said, "Excuse me, but you're the famous Kazuki Sendo, the manga artist. I heard you wanted to play with me."

He growled, and Celestia continued, "Look, I know all about you, since I read it in _Shonen Jump_. You're on a hiatus, until you return. So, a game of _Janken-Po_ wouldn't hurt. One game's fine."

He thought, "Is this woman trying to hex me?"

Luzer fluttered down, as Celestia called, "Don't reject me! I'm in a mood for game! Just play me in a game of Janken, and we'll have a good time!"

Luzer examined a hole in her neck. She prepared, as Kazuki was annoyed, "Grr… Why don't you leave me alone?"

Luzer gasped, as he viewed the hole, "Why is her neck having a gaping hole? It's so deep… Wait a minute…"

Celestia called, "NOW, LET'S PLAY! No hard feelings, but there's more. If we tie, we go again! But a late shoot, then it counts a loss. JAN… KEN…"

Luzer gasped, "MISTER SENDO! THAT GIRL'S A STAND USER!"

Kazuki gasped, "She's a WHAT?" He unleashed Heaven's Gate, and he roared, "YOU ARE ON MY LAST NERVE, WOMAN! **_HEAVEN'S GATE!_** "

Celestia was stabbed in the face by Kazuki's Stand. Luzer smiled, "Aw, yeah! Got him good!"

Kazuki looked around, as Celestia's face was split open, revealing pages from inside her face. She collapsed and fainted. He growled, "Damn you… What a pest…"

Luzer fluttered down, as Kazuki said, "So… You can no longer hide the crow sounds. I know you're Peter Giese's talking crow, Luzer."

Luzer asked, "Huh? How did you know I can talk?"

"Asahi Sakurai. I used Heaven's Gate to peer into her memories, when she was super depressed by my presence."

"Aside from the fact that you're a Stand User, as well." Luzer stated, "Oh, that reminds me. I came from the request of Peter Giese, to give you a dire warning on-."

Kazuki shooed him and said, "That's nice. Tell me later. Right now, I need to know this weird girl. She could be Otome Saotome."

He read her pages and said, "Her name is Taeko Yasuhiro, but she goes by the pseudonym, Celestia Ludenberg. She's 17, her birthday is November 23, height at 164cm, and her bust size is 80cm. A dead end. She's not Otome Saotome, but she _is_ a liar. Though, there was nothing about her using a Stand, or retrieving one."

Luzer said, "Might as well be the bow and arrow."

"I see… but it doesn't say when and how."

He turned the page, as he peered into the pages, seeing how Celestia starts playing, by using scissors first, then work her way into battle, by cheating. He then smirked, closing the pages. He said, "You better let me handle this. She's compelled to play Janken-Po. Bizarre, but-."

The taxi driver called, "Hey, are you two going to get in, or what?"

Kazuki called, "Give us 30 seconds. This won't take long."

She woke up and then cheered, "Sorry, a dizzy spell! Where were we-?"

"Okay, I'll entice you to a game." He said. "On one condition, you leave me be, win or lose."

They played the game, as Celestia used scissors at Kazuki. But he shot rock, so Celestia loses. Kazuki would leave in a taxi, moments later, as Celestia was stunned, looking at her hand. She was sobbing, "How… did I… lose?"

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, he finished sketching a huge building. He smiled, as he put his book away, "I guess I have had enough work for today."

He was about to take his seat, as Asahi called, "OH! It's Mr. Sendo!"

She, Chazz, and Kotonoha were at another table, as Kazuki growled, "What a surprise…"

Chazz said, "Good seeing you. Have a seat and relax, and chat a while."

He glared, "Princeton is with Asahi _and_ Kotonoha… Out of those people, a self-absorbed jerk-off, an idol, and a yandere, two of those three people I want _nothing_ to do with."

He replied, "No, thank you. I'm still working. Just taking a break."

Chazz replied, "Oh, gotcha."

Celestia stole his seat, as she was sipping on some tea. She relaxed, as she smiled, "Ah, what a beautiful day."

He roared, "HEY, YOU GOTHIC GRUMP! THAT'S MY CHAIR!"

Celestia smiled, "You didn't sat down, so it's still open. Somehow you were slow on the-."  
 **SQUIRT!  
** Tea bled out of her neck hole, as she covered it, "Oops."

"I thought I was done with you, kid!" He barked, "But I never thought you'd be _that_ rambunctious!"

She called, "You want the seat? Play me in Janken-Po!"

"Again?" He slammed his hand down and roared, "SCREW YOU, I WON'T!"

Celestia was shaken, and then she bawled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Kotonoha said, "Hey, take it easy, Sendo-sensei. She's just a kid."

The waiter asked, "Sir, is there a problem-?"

He replied, "No, no, not a problem."

Asahi said, "Don't make her cry. The least you can do is play her. You're the mature one here, after all."

Chazz said, "Or… here's an idea, sit next to her, and share the table."

Kazuki hollered, "SHUT UP! LIKE I'D LISTEN TO _ANY_ OF YOUR ADVICE?"

He said to her, "Alright, kid, stop crying! I'll play you! But if I win, that's it! You leave me alone!"

She stopped crying and smiled, "Yes! You got a deal!"

They played the game, once more… only this time, Kazuki shot paper. And Celestia shot rock. Celestia lost… again.

Kazuki cried, "YES! Another win!" He left Celestia in tears, as he sat down.

Asahi & Chazz sighed, "What a jerk."

He called, "You know, I'd let you win, but you're not that lucky, when it comes to Janken-Po, huh? Call it luck from the Manga Artist."

Chazz barked, "Oh, god. Would you stop acting like an asshole?"

Kazuki gloated, "What difference does it make? This wench challenged me twice, and she lost twice!"

He cackled, as Celestia growled, "D-, Damn it! Why that bastard…"

 **XXXXX**

At the bookstore, moments later, Kazuki was looking for a book for reference, as he ran into Celestia again, only…

"Kazuki Sendo, right?"

He growled, "YOU AGAIN?!"

She called, "I mean you no harm. Look…"

The girl pointed at Celestia, who's looming in the bookstore. He asked, "Wait… Then you're…"

The Celestia double was Luzer. Luzer said, "Look, I have something to tell you, but I see that you're busy."

"I wanna make sure that I get this book, first. You, however, just fly off somewhere." He said.

He went to his wallet, as Luzer huffed, "I was just warning you about-."

Celestia took the book, as he gasped, "HEY!"

She called, "Sir? How much is this book?"

Kazuki growled, "Listen, birdman… Take it outside." He yelled at Celestia, "And you! You're driving me crazy! What's your deal, huh?"

She said, "You want this, how about a game?"

He snarled, "Fine. We're not going to start anything."

She put the book down, and they prepared.

 **SOCK!  
** " **ROCK!** "  
But Kazuki rammed his fist into her face and called, "You bitch! You're messing with the _wrong_ artist, tramp!"

Celestia held her hand up and smirked, "I win!"

He gasped, as she smiled, "Hah! I finally won! I'm not a tramp as you think, huh!" She sneered evilly, "One win, two to go…"

He asked, "What the hell?"

Luzer then viewed the hole, as it started to suck Kazuki from inside. Luzer growled, "So I wasn't off before! She could be a user!"

He gasped, as his Stand was being pulled by Celestia's Stand, "What the hell is this?"

Celestia smiled, "Beautiful! So this is an inner power that I have endured inside me? Imagine my luck of taking you, Kazuki Sendo!"

He roared, "Damn your neck hole! **_Quickly, HEAVEN'S GATE! Shut that bitch up, and turn her into a book!_** "

Heaven's Gate slammed Celestia in the face, and Kazuki wrote down " _Cannot attack Kazuki Sendo_ ". She was kicked out of the bookstore, as Kazuki and Luzer departed from the store. Celestia's face is opened, as Kazuki said, "She's a Stand User, I know it… But this girl drives me weird, knowing what she's done. Taeko Yasuhiro, she's a strange girl…"

He read through the pages and said, "Now I see… Taeko says that she wants to outwit her opponents in games, including Poker, Blackjack, and even Janken. She uses that offensive play, through mental mind games, but not physically battle."

He then read, "Hmm… _I want to beat the best in a game of chance. Kazuki Sendo is a worthy challenger, since he's into bad luck on occasion. If I were to win at Janken-Po against Sendo, it means that I've outwilled him. Kazuki's only in his 30s, and is a shut-in from social talk, though his work inspires a whole lot of people. If I were to best Kazuki Sendo, then I will have beaten the house, i.e. him, and will gain more, by being better than him, one day. And one day, I will be as respected as THE Great Kazuki Sendo._ "

He viewed a picture of a Stand that resembles Celestia, only in black onyx chrome and with cat ears. He read the name of her Stand: **_Liar, Liar_**.

He gasped, " _Liar, Liar…_ That's the name of her Stand? So, she's learning how to use her Stand, and is working her way up. Her soul just got pierced by the arrow." He continued, "Hmm… So, this is her abilities: _If I do not win three times out of five in Janken, I get nothing. Taking energy from my opponent is key to victory. Once I win all three games, his energy is mine…_ Five games?"

Luzer said, "This is bad. Mr. Sendo, I have an idea."

He whispered into Kazuki's ear, as Celestia's writing changed a bit. It changed from " _Cannot_ " to " _Can_ ", in the writing on if she can attack Kazuki. Kazuki gasped, "What?! How in the world?"

Luzer gasped, "Whoa! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Celestia's eyes opened, as Luzer called, "QUICK, RUN!"

Kazuki called, "Alright, but I better be compensated on whatever you were trying to tell me! You're more annoying than Taeko!"

Luzer cried, "WHO CARES? I WAS WARNING YOU! DAMN!"

He paused, as Kazuki was running off. Luzer ducked behind a tree, and then transformed into Kazuki, complete with his looks. He thought, "Good… It's been a while, since I can change into someone I know. of course, masquerading as him and his Stand will be tricky. Since I improved my training, I'm able to stay in form for six hours… Soon, I'll be able to hold for 12 hours… 15… a whole day… and soon, as long as I can. The downside of it is that it acquires energy. So besting this girl will not be easy… So, how come she was able to change Heaven's Gate, like that?"

Celestia sat up, as she growled, "So, this power's called a Stand, huh?"

Luzer emerged, as he asked, "What are you supposed to be, anyway?"

Celestia called, "You're a fool, Sendo… All I know is that my Stand is able to take everything about you! Heaven's Gate lost a third, so I can control my own destiny!"

Luzer gasped, "Whoa… She did what? This is Junko Enoshima's doing, isn't it?"

Kazuki examined Heaven's Gate, while he's far away. Its right arm is missing. He gasped, "Heaven's Gate lost an arm? My god… So that's why she changed my writing… This crow, I hope he doesn't lose to her, _three times_. I'm curious to know what this guy has…"

Luzer, as Kazuki, called out, acting exactly like him, "So, I see that you dare try to take my Stand away? Good. Let's settle this, in Janken. Don't forget, you only need one loss to end this!"

Celestia smirked, "Beautiful… I knew you'd see it my way."

Luzer thought, "If I have to win, posing as Kazuki Sendo, I have to win _once_. He's won twice, and she won once. So, I'll have a chance to win it all back. She has NO IDEA who she's dealing with; just think of me as Sendo-Senpai's substitute. Janken-Crow time, you lying witch!"

They prepared another go, as Celestia wins, with paper beating rock. She cackled, as Kazuki's left side of Heaven's Gate is taken. She smirked, "That's two straight!"

Luzer thought, "Damn it… So this is what it feels like… This brat takes energy from a Stand, and wields it for herself. Well, game on, you brat."

They stared down, as Celestia smirked, "You know, that makes it 2 to 2. You lost twice, so I won twice. Namely, you're going to feel how much I have lost, after what you did to me, bastard!"

Luzer, as Kazuki, smirked, "Really? Then I guess we can decide it, by the final shoot."

He thought, "And soon, before I'm found out. Knowing my status, I've lost once before. But for Mr. Sendo, I'm going to stop her."

Meanwhile, Junko was watching on, on complete shock. She was cutesy, as she cheered, "OH, WOW! Her Stand really worked? That mean Kazuki Sendo will get his! If she gets his Heaven's Gate, and uses it to read minds, she'll be invincible!"

She shifted to her teacher's pose, "One Stand is required to hold a user… but Celestia's luck in the battle, despite that she's a tactical cheater, makes her a worthy adversary. In short, Mr. Sendo's luck has run out. Time to watch The Gang's allies dwindle down by one."

She cackled, as she was in Rocker form, "YEAAAAAAH! DEFEAT THAT SENDO BASTARD! Win one more, and the end of one of Otome's problems!"

Luzer then called, "You're getting good, since we last played… The last two times, I shot rock. So basically, I managed to learn how to strike, with my rock. And being you are that skilled, you would predict that I would use trusty rock, again. Though, try and use paper, since it's an easy win."

Celestia called, "Oh, you think I can't lose? IT'S ON!"

Luzer explained, "Let's not hurry ourselves. I went with rock twice, and I'm unlucky at it. I guess rock is my heavy favorite. It goes without saying, doesn't it? Since I won't use rock again, you won't use paper."

She huffed, "Either way, this decides everything!"

They leapt off, and fired their hands, "TIME TO END THIS, SENDO!"

They both fired paper, ending in a tie. Luzer thought, "GOOD! That sort of distraction made her shoot paper! Her ability is remarkable!"

She called out, "Remarkable, eh? Well, we're not ending this, without a winner!"

Junko was surprised, "This is like _Extreme Janken-Po!_ What a game this is!"

Luzer and Celestia fired off ties, as they were evenly matched. They fired off rocks, as Luzer called, "Not as good as you think, eh? We tied again! That makes it four ties in a row!"

Celestia cried, "NOT FAIR! I THOUGHT I HAD IT WON!"

"It seems rock isn't unlucky, after all!" Luzer cackled.

Celestia and Luzer continued, as Junko noticed Michelle and Chazz leaving with the baby. She thought, "Unbelievable! At this rate, it'll be a snoozefest of ties! What is this Sen-? Huh? Oh… Is that…? Not good."

Celestia looked and said, "Curious, are these two users, too? Yeah, I should guess that, since you were chummy with those two. Here's the thing, my luck will run out, if they join in. But if they blow you off, that proves that I gambled and won."

She called, "HEY, YOU TWO! Wanna join in? This is a fun Janken with Mr. Sendo, and we were tied at four apiece!"

Chazz huffed, "Ugh… Him? I believe that it's hard to say… Plus, I don't like him. Just smile and wave to him."

Michelle then noticed Junko, and thought, seeing a menacing aura, "That… That aura… I think I see something… Yes, it has to be…"

She smiled, "Oh, well. I thought I was seeing things."

They departed, as Celestia cried, "HEY, COME BACK! I want it to be more exciting with a crowd!"

She thought, "Even so, with those two gone, his luck's about to run out."

She called out, "Where were we? Oh, yes, I was about to beat you! I have won many games in my life, even surviving Russian Roulette, five out of six times, and yet I'm still alive! When I gamble, I always win! Lady Luck is always on my side, since I am that lucky!"

She chucked a rock into a window, as shards of glass showered over Celestia. She raised her arms out, and the shards missed her, completely. Only one shard struck Luzer's hand. He succumbed to the pain, as Celestia smirked, "This, my dear, Sendo-sensei, is where it ends. One more shot, and it's for everything!"

Luzer called, "You're going to wish that you mess with the great Kazuki Sendo, little twerp!"

They prepared, as she smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not losing this easily!"

"You think you can surpass me? I admire your talent." He boomed in a dark aura, "But since I'm in a good mood, know this – no amount of luck and cheating will make you surpass what lies ahead of you, child! The real challenge is… outdoing oneself, which is how I will do it, using my own luck!"

"Stop wasting time and draw!"

Junko was amazed, "Ohhhhhhh, this is so amazing! So much despair in her!"

Celestia called, "NOW! END THIS!"

Luzer fired, as Celestia called, "JAN! KEN! HOI!"

They fired their hands, as Junko called, "What's happening?"

Celestia fired scissors, as Luzer held paper! Celestia won!

"HAH! I WIN!" She cried, "I WIN!"

Luzer vanished, as Kazuki reappeared in a cloud of smoke, holding paper, but then, Celestia's hands started to contort into a rock. She gasped, "HUH? MY HAND!"

Kazuki called, "LOOKS LIKE THE JOKE'S ON YOU! Your luck runs out, Junko Enoshima!"

Junko gasped, "WHAT? How did he-?"

Luzer smirked, as he was back in crow form, "You lose, Taeko… whatever your name is! Damn it, what _should_ I call her?"

Celestia cried, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WON! HOW DID MY HAND CHANGE TO ROCK?"

Celestia returned Kazuki's Heaven's Gate to him, as he said, "To be honest, I never left. That's three losses to you, my dear. It was _you_ with the unlucky rock! Of course, I had backup in the form of luck… not only from Miss Nevins… but from the Invisible Baby…"

He held the baby in his arms, as there was something written on her cheeks. Celestia and Junko were in complete shock, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

It said " _Will save Kazuki Sendo. Will turn invisible and change Taeko's hand into a rock._ "

Junko cried, "NO FAIR! HE CHEATED!"

Celestia was stunned, "He… He outsmarted me!"

Kazuki said, "You faired on strong luck, while I had very little luck. Too bad you relied too much on that luck alone. My avian friend here used his own luck, similar to mine. That is what he meant by outdoing oneself."

The baby cooed, as Luzer said, "Whoa, I'm amazed. You came right at the ending… But wait… You knew?"

Kazuki said, "No, I didn't… But I already know from Enju, after work. Junko Enoshima's despair has loomed. Well, I did her a favor and broke her spirit."

Junko cried, "AGH! That flea-ridden bird is a stool pigeon!"

Kazuki approached a shaken Celestia, and said, "Luzer and I knew about your Stand's abilities, and I wagered my Heaven's Gate as the prize, while he masqueraded as yours truly. And it worked. Too bad you never figured it out, sooner. My dear Luzer, your master will be pleased for your efforts in saving my Stand. As for you, you rotten little wench, the next thing I'm going to do to you is rewrite your Stand with Heaven's Gate; this means, you will lose in Janken Po or any game you play, you will lose your Stand, but still live, and you will refuse to challenge or fight me, Kazuki Sendo, ever again. Done."

She snarled, "Why… Yooooooooooooooooooooou…"

Liar Liar reemerged, and snatched the baby. Celestia roared, "YOU FUCKING CHEATER! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT BABY! I'M GOING TO KILL THE BRAT, AND-!"

Luzer called, as he shifted to Celestia, as well, "You're gonna what now, bitch?"

Junko gasped, "OH-HO! Did that crow just-?"

Kazuki called, "You birdbrain! What are you doing, dressed as Taeko?"

Celestia gasped, "NO WAY! That's… ME?"

Luzer said, "Your tirade isn't with Mister Sendo, anymore! It's with me!"

She snarled, "You… Fine! First off, let's get one thing straight! He didn't beat me in that match! You cheated! You posed as Sendo-sensei, only to risk his life and you won! That's unfair; _Crown Jewel_ unfair! But that's no longer my worry! After I beat you, three times, the baby dies! And when I do, Sendo's next!"

He called, "And I mean what I said! Drop the baby!"

Celestia roared, "You come any closer, and I'll kill the fucking cheating unlucky baby!"

Luzer roared, "And I said drop the damn baby!"

Kazuki barked, "Are you deaf? If you choose to fight the crow, dressed as yourself, you do as he says. Surrender the baby, unharmed."

Liar Liar placed the baby down, as Luzer and Celestia fly off, fighting in the air, using Janken as their arsenal. Celestia cried, "GET READY TO LOSE, YOU BASTARD CROW! JAN! KEN!"  
Luzer and Celestia fired off! "HOI!" Luzer won, as scissors beats paper!  
"HOI!" And Paper beats rock!  
"HOI!" And rock beats scissors!  
Three straight times, Luzer was able to best Celestia, and she was shocked completely.

She hollered, as she plummeted down, " **THIS! CANNOT! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

She dropped down, as Luzer shifted back to normal. Junko cried, "WHAT? DAMN IT! I've been had by a shapeshifting feather duster?! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THAT SQUEALING CROW WILL GET HIS!"

She flew off, as she cried, "AGH! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Celestia was panting, as Kazuki said, "Now, it's all over. Luzer and I bested you…"

She cried, "That's cheating! That bird cheated!"

Luzer huffed, "Oh, shut up. I don't even have any fingers! Why do you think I changed into you?"

Celestia was stunned, as she stood up, "If… If you think I'm going to lose to the likes of you… YOU'RE NUTS! I'LL DIE, BEFORE I LOSE TO YOU TWO BOZOS!"

She jumped onto the street, as a truck was about to run her over. Kazuki smiled, as he dashed to her, "You can go kill yourself, over my dead body! I was wrong about you, because you're so dramatic over this! That is what it takes to be inspired and experienced!"

He leapt to the street, and was in the truck's path. He called, "NOW, YOU'RE SAFE!"

She cried, "YOU'RE CRAZY! You're going to get run over, too!"

He smirked, "Oh, am I?"

His aura shone, as wind blew. Junko was caught in the wind, as she cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

She landed on the window of the truck, and then moaned, "Ow…"

The driver turned, and avoided both Kazuki and Celestia. She gasped, "The truck… It… It avoided us…"

She sobbed, as she was on her hands and knees, "Of all the luck… Why did you save me, like that? Why would you risk your life to protect me, after all that stuff that happened?"

He walked off and said, "To be honest, I admire your enthusiasm. I like your style, and I want you to become what you can be… I'll spare you, if you like… Only, _don't_ use your Stand for evil, anymore."

Celestia nodded, as she got up, "Yes, sir… I'm sorry…"

She walked off, as Luzer smiled, "And that's that… But still… I wonder whatever happened to Junko Enoshima…"

Kazuki stated, "Who cares… As long as she is gone, that is fine."

Junko left the truck's window, as she cried, "AGH! Of all the luck! I picked a superior Stand User, and it lost to a bird! DAMN!"

Meanwhile, Luzer and Kazuki departed, as Celestia smiled, dusting herself off, "He beat me… I played the stakes against Sendo-sensei, and I lost. I guess he's truly the _house_."

She departed, as Michelle called, "OI! KAZUKI! LUZER! Have you seen her?"

She and Chazz were running, as Chazz called, "The baby's suddenly gone missing again!"

Kazuki gasped, and Michelle asked, "What if she turned invisible again?"

Kazuki stammered, "Damn it, that's right! I was focused on the crow and Taeko that I forgot! She's gone!"

Luzer cried, "AGH! OH, SHIT! Where did the baby go?"

Chazz cried, "Hey! Where did you go?"

Kazuki thought, as he pretended, "Just relax… I'll just pretend like nothing happened." He called out, "Uh, hey… Where did you go? Baby?"

Michelle frantically looked around, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID THE BABY GO?"

Chazz called, "HERE, KIDDO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Chazz, Michelle, Kazuki, & Luzer continued to look around, as Celestia watched on in disgust. She then sighed, as she walked away from the fight. She then noticed the baby, sitting on the sidewalk, laughing and cooing near the railing. She sighed and said, "What idiots…"

She walked off, and did not look back, as she promised to use her Stand for good, from now on.

 ** _[Celestia Ludenberg; real name: Taeko Yasuhiro – Liar Liar: Reformed, though the hole in her neck remains]_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	162. Episode 50 Chapter 4

As the hunt for the Sketch Artist Killers, Otome Saotome and Junko Enoshima, continue onwards, Junko herself was flying around F City, finding suitable Stand Users.

"Well, so far, since my trajectory and accuracy is flawless, I've made five Stand Users, and all of them worthy of my rule." She said, in her teacher's form, "Now, all I need is more, and then I can continue on with my Army of Despair. Though it seems this way, I fear that those meddling Gang Members and their cohorts are planning to ruin my fun."

She shifted to her weepy side and sobbed, "It's scary… I had problems with the big one and the spiky-haired boy, but Kazuki Sendo and the Squealing Crow are breaking me up…"

She hissed, in her rocker pose, "BAH! I'm going to oust them, and once that's done, the real show can begin! Chazz Princeton is one thing, but to nail down those meddlers and their Spirits and Stands, I'm making sure that _Despair_ wins!"

She paused, as she saw a girl in long light blonde hair. She was prancing down the street, with a huge smile on her face. Junko hissed, as she spied on her, "Eh? Hmm… She's a pretty little angel… Another girl, imbued with despair. And the arrow doesn't lie! She's chosen!"

She cried out, "ONE MORE… **FOR DESPAIR!** " She tossed the arrow, straight for the cute prancing girl. But…  
 **SWAT!  
** The girl somehow swatted the arrow down, without knowing, with her schoolbag. She chanted, "AH-COO-RAH-SU! AH-COO-RAH-SU! AHHHHHHHH-COOOOO-RAH-SUUUUUUUU!"

 _Oh, no… It can't be…_

Junko frantically shrieked, as she picked up the arrow, "Crap, crap, crap, crap! Crap! PHEW!" She sighed and growled, "What the hell? She avoided the arrow?! She is a worthy slave for the Stands of Despair… but… Could she have already gotten her Stand? And even so… How did she know about my arrow?!"

This girl was no ordinary high school student. This was… **_EXCEL!_** That's right! Excel Excel, a member of ACROSS, and all-around resident regular in her hometown City of F!

Excel tripped and landed on her face. She moaned, "Owwwwwwwww…"

Junko then sighed, as she turned away, "Uh… Um… You know what, screw her." And then she floated away, not wanting anything to do with Excel.

* * *

 ** _Episode 50 – Chapter 4: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 2)  
Excel is Back!  
F City is Excel's Home! YAY!_**

* * *

The radio played, as a female voice spoke on the air, " _Good morning, summer funsters! Hotaru Kokonohi, your Summer DJ from 11 to 5, welcoming you to F-City Radio WFCK-FM! Today is Monday, July 1st, 2019, and the start of something big! Yes, it may be Monday, but who doesn't want to soak up the sun on a Monday? Today IS special, summer fun seekers, because all beaches and rivers are open to the public, and tourists around F City and the capital have never been livelier! Relaxing at a summer villa, camping, fishing, yachting, you name it! There's lots of many fun activities to find here, at this time of year!_ "

 **XXXXX**

 _Yes, many fun activities for everyone… but not just for the morally upright, but everyone wanted to enjoy the summer season… especially THIS poor girl._

Meanwhile, in Nagisa and Kaede's house, Kaede (or Otome) was viewing girls, walking by, as she was feeling uneasy. She thought, "We're all forced to live out our lives concealing our deepest hopes and fear… But still… To forever keep them to yourself?" She bit her fingernails and whispered, "Am I doomed to live by such a veil of secrecy?"

She grumbled, "These girls… I want to show them a time of their lives, and show the true Otome Saotome, and what she does… But these urges I have… as my nails grow, so are my carnal desires…"

She held up a pencil and snarled, "Must draw… smut… Must… draw… smut…"

She slammed the pencil down and roared, "AGH!" She calmed down and said, "I have to control my urges, for now, or that cocky prick will be on me…"

She was busy writing a paper on her desk. She thought, as she was thinking, "Ugh… I know I'm supposed to stay in his place, and act as his girlfriend, but still… If this guy finds me out, I have to oust him. Either way… I must leave, and soon… So far, I'm able to perform my handwriting perfectly, but mimicking the signature of Kaede Kayano is hard… My handwriting is improving, but I still haven't mastered it."

She started to write her new name, _Kaede Kayano_ , and then growled, "Mngh…" She erased the mistake, and then thought, "Chazz Princeton… Peter Giese… Asahi Sakurai… all of them… They're the reason I'm stuck in this mess…"

Nagisa was spying from behind the door, as he saw Otome writing.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the beach, The Gang Aces were informed by an agent of the Speedwagon Foundation, upon delivering news about Otome Saotome's last known whereabouts.

He said to them, as they were sitting together, behind the agent, "Here. These are the updated files on the Sketch Artist Killer… We are aware of Junko Enoshima. Even in death, she always pops up and crawls in, like a bug. But gotta hand it to those two, they sure know how to cover tracks."

Steven viewed pages of Junko Enoshima, and many crimes she committed. He said, "Junko Enoshima, The Sketch Artist Killer… Ultimate Despair… She thrives on it."

Farra said, "So, this is Junko, before she became a specter."

Asahi said to the Agent, "Special Agent Thompson, that'll be all."

He responded, "Before I leave, know this… It's summer, and it's tourist season in F City, and all around Japan."

He left, as Peter said, "It's summer, and there's a lot of girls about to soak up the sun… And knowing who she is… she'd look awful in a bikini."

Farra nodded, "Yeah. Though, if we're to discuss her facial issues, the pictures we got from Kazuki were helpful… though, I don't think any of them match her facial textures."

She held up files for Otome Saotome, which were created from the offices. Farra said, "Now that we know who's who and which is which, we must stay within our range, and keep an eye out for _both_ of them."

Peter replied, as he and Steven were leaving, "Yeah. Since she is under a new guise, that son of a bitch wouldn't resist the urge to kill."

Asahi nodded, as she replied, "Indeed. Knowing Saotome, she'll try to blend in with the tourists… before she can make a move." She then viewed the files of Junko Enoshima, but then thought, "I wonder…"

She then whispered the name that she didn't get, which is in the files, and from Peter's story, in which he faced the Ultimate Despair.  
" _Mukuro Ikusaba…_ "

Farra asked, "Who?"

Asahi placed the files down, as she said, "Oh! Uh… Nothing."

 **XXXXX**

Chazz was walking home to his apartments, as he saw the door open. He gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

He thought, "Someone… broke into my apartment?"

Iwata called, "Hey, Princeton! You there?"

He rushed to him, as Chazz asked, "Oh, Iwata. What's wrong?"

Iwata pleaded, "It's terrible… my worst nightmare has come true… I was hoping my day wouldn't last, being just a background character… But I'm demoted again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a girl… in _your_ apartment!"

"WHAT? A LADY?!"

He rushed upstairs, as Iwata cried, "WAIT! LEMME FINISH! THIS GIRL IS-!"

Chazz called up, "YEAH, DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP! I'M GETTING THAT BITCH OUT OF MY HOME!"

Iwata shivered, "But… It _is_ her home…"

He barged in, and called out, "HEY! You intruding whore! What the hell are you doing in _my_ apartment?" He then gasped, seeing Excel, resting in a futon. He gasped, "What the hell? Is she sleeping _my_ futon? Who is this woman?"

Excel snored, "Zzz… Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zed… Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zed… I am dubbed in Canada… that's why Excel says Zed…"

Chazz snarled, "She talks in her sleep… Just who is she? She's weird…"

Excel suddenly woke up, as she was moaning, "Huh? Morning already? Excel isn't usually her cheerful self… This isn't… how Excel… remembers…"

He thought, "Excel? Is that her name?"

Excel sat up, as she was in pink pajamas, "Mngh… I need breakfast…"

He roared, "HEY, SLEEPING BEAUTY! WAKE UP! THIS IS MY APARTMENT!"

She turned to him, and asked, "Eh?" She then gasped, after five whole seconds, and then she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE, YOU PERV!"

She lunged at him, but he cried, " **OJAMA STAR!** "

He fired a right at Excel, but she suddenly paused and his fist was almost to the face. She paused, as she rolled her eyes to the left, and moaned, "Ehhhhhh?"

Chazz asked, "Eh? Wait… Who is she? She's not a Stand User? If she did, she'd see it."

She asked, "Hey, may I ask you a question, Pervert? Why did you scream _Ojama Star_ , and stood in place, like Johnny Test? Excel is a bit confused…"

He thought, "Wait… _She_ can't see my Ojama Star? But Spirit Callers are sometimes visible to the naked eye… Or, could it be…"

Excel moaned, "EH? Wait… Why did you-?"

Chazz stated, "Hold it! Rewind that back. Iwata just warned me about you, invading my home. You broke into my house, and-."

She pleaded, "You got Excel wrong! Excel still had the key to her old apartment home, since the end of her own series, _which by the way Excel Saga's a cult classic, nerds on Social Media_ , and Excel thought she would rekindle my pad, with my boys in the background, for old time's sake, and Hatchan, too. But Excel was rather lonely. Just a while ago, Hatchan just vanished, and she was very sickly. She must've died again, like all the time… How many times has Hatchan died? Excel lost count, but I hope she returns soon. It's not a main character's job as a heroine, without her faithful sidekick who dies now and then, and revives herself, after a while. This was after my friends, Yuki and Haruka suddenly left Mr. Building, after the _Great West Greenwich War_ , which lost so many, and Excel was super-duper-ultra-mega-hyper lonely! Why would my new friends suddenly go away, like old news and old business? Is that so wrong? WAAAAAAAAAAH EXCEL IS CRYING BECAUSE SHE HAS NO FRIENDS LEFT!"

She bawled, as he grumbled, "Join a club. You're not the only one who lost friends…"

She stopped crying and bragged, "Sooooooooooooo… Excel wants to reconnect with my past, and see what happened to everyone in my series: Hatchan, Menchi, that cute G-Cup girl, those three losers in the background, Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2, and-."

"WHOA!" He stopped her and shouted, "You know Ropponmatsu?!"

Excel asked, "Eh?"

 **XXXXX**

He sat her down, as he explained what happened to some of Excel's "cast members". Of course, he didn't go into detail, since they died because of Stand Users.

Excel was sad, as she said, "Oh… While I was gone, two of the peanut gallery, Misaki, that Shiouji perv, and a few others were killed… by the Sketch Artist Killer… they say…"

Chazz added, "Even worse, the Sketch Artist Killer is as batty as you. She goes by the second name – _Ultimate Fashionista,_ and a third name, which is her true form, _Ultimate Despair_. She used this girl, Otome Saotome, and made her become a huge sadistic and perverted serial killer."

"Ultimate Despair… Wait… Excel cannot bear to hear that name…"

"That's right… The Sketch Artist Killer; Ultimate Despair Sister… **_Junko Enoshima!_** "

Excel shrieked, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EXCEL SAYS SHE CANNOT BEAR THAT NAME! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO EXCEL?!"

"Wait, you know her?"

"NO! But Excel heard terrible stories… about Junko Enoshima… Lord Il Palazzo says that world is corrupt, and this Moji Mokisa is corrupt as ever, ten times as much as Donald Trump! But Junko Enoshima is thousands and thousands times worse off… Despair looms everywhere, and Excel has been caught in despair, every part-time job she has, and she wasn't even around at the time! By she wasn't even around, Excel meant Junko. _Excel Saga came before Danganronpa_ , thank you! Junko is living despair! Excel lived through despair but almost blah-blah-blah! Blah-blah-blah! Blah-blah! Blah-blah-blah-blah!"

He muttered, as he kept hearing Excel's long-standing mouth, "Great… This motor mouth's in despair, a lot, and she suddenly feels like she wants my aide… How can people even listen to this walking-talking parrot? She's starting to piss me off!"

Excel continued, "Anyways, Excel wants a favor to ask, since I want to bunk with you for a while, since she wants to find Hatchan, before Junko Enoshima get to her. In other words, I want to be with her, before Despair Bitch kills her! But good luck with Hatchan. She gets killed, she dies as a corpse. And then wait a couple minutes, hours, a whole day, and she'll be right as rain!"

Chazz stated, "Uh, I don't think she'd live again, if she dies… But still, she might have some sort of multiple-time near-death experiences. I mean, do you even know what she died from?"

She pondered, and then moaned, "Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnh… I don't know… It's so long ago, and Excel's in an era of _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ meets _Dragon Ball Super_ meets _Devilman Crybaby_ meets any anime reboot you can find! How long was I inactive for, coach? Put me in! But how Hatchan died… AGH! So many deaths! I lost count!"

"Whoa! Okay! Calm down…" he suggested, "I'm sorry, but I was very worried about you. Now, lemme offer you help to find Hatchan, or whatever she's called."

Excel said, "Actually, she's called Hyatt. I call her Hatchan, as fun." She showed a picture of herself and a woman in blue hair, pale skin, big breasts, and a little blood from her mouth. "See, this is Hatchan, the girl with blood. She may look sickly, but even Excel doesn't know who, how, what, why, and when she showed up in the blue! Truth be told, Excel never even learned the origin story of Hatchan… so, I'm going to leave it out. GAH! Even my creators of _Excel Saga_ never bothered with a proper origin story!"

He said, "Okay, calm down. But seriously… I mean, you have been working a lot, right?"

"Hardly…"

"I see… So, basically, you were only trying to help out yourself, not going into poverty."

"Exactly."

"Yes. But do you have like special abilities?"

"Hmm… Abilities…"

She then held up a satchel and said, "Well, since I was back in ACROSS, after I left the Salmon City's Broken Shades Motel, where Excel was last seen, I did get brand-new gadgets that I ordered from WHOOP Enterprises! They even had this spanking Shop App on Excel's smartphone. I shop there, twice a month, just to buy what I need! Also, don't ask why I got a smartphone. Excel's too stupid that a monkey would operate this thing."

Chazz looked at her smartphone and cried, "HUH? Gadgetry on sale?!"

He then grinned, as he figured it out, "Hmm… You know, I think I may need you. If you do me a favor, perhaps I may assist you on locating your friend. You're going to help me on this summer!"

"OH! Excel's always wanted to be soaking the sun, with a bikini!"

"Right! We're going to hit it big, just you and me! Apparently, Asa is busy with the rest of her friends, hunting down Junko Enoshima, since that's a top priority. But since I'm not available to assist them at this time, I'm taking a break. But you and I are going to make everyone happy."

"Happy?"

He explained, "Well, we're going to get some money for the summer. See, a while ago, Asa and I got some money from a lottery ticket, and she agreed that we keep it in our savings. But when I foolishly splurged and bought about 250,000 Yen of what I needed, she froze my account, as punishment. Man, she is okay with savings, but I'm flat broke, until I get more swag. And it's hard to find a part-time job, in this heat."

"Who's Asahi?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Anyways, that's where _you_ come in! Wanna buy something that can play easily to win?"

Excel looked into the WHOOP Catalog App and said, "Well, Excel was about to buy something, since it's the first day of the new month, so… What would you like to buy?"

He then smirked, "Dice!"

"Dice? Dice, as in… OH! Vegas Dice? Excel knows exactly what you mean!"

He smirked evilly, "Yes, my dear Excel. And The Chazz will be raking in the dough, as we shall be sitting pretty… though, if we succeed in finding Hyatt, we'll be okay."

Excel cheered, "YAY! GIMME HALF OF WHAT YOU MAKE, CHAZZ BOY!"

He called, "Whoa, hold on! It's not that easy! We need to buy the dice that is rigged, and untraceable… You know, so we won't get caught."

Excel said, "Hmm… I see… OH! Gadget #C7167-V – _Miracle Dice._ One instant spin, wishing what you want for the dice, and you'll make an instant miracle. You know, for the user to produce easy winnings! Wait…" She then asked, "Ehhhh, isn't that like cheating?"

He said, "Learning from a Poker game in Egypt, it's not cheating, unless you get caught… but you'd have to be pretty smart to outwit The Chazz. Of course, for _this_ sort of way, _I'm_ going to cheat, all for swag!"

She laughed, "OOOOOOOOOOOOH! I like the way you think! How many? For this custom, two dice should be fine!"

"NO! _Three!_ Make sure we have _three_ dice!"

"OKAY! Excel will buy it for _Instant Delivery!_ It should take about three hours! In the meantime, why don't we have a snack, while we wait?"

She then asked, "Oh, incidentally, who should we try it on, as a sucker?"

Chazz said, "Well…"

 **XXXXX**

Chazz and Excel arrived at Kazuki's house, as Kazuki said, "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes. Chazz Princeton has once again stumbled into my abode, and yet you're calmer than the last time you came… I'm not doing manga drawing, since Taishi is incapacitated, thanks to you. But enough about me, what about you? Did you find any more clues on Otome Saotome _or_ Junko Enoshima?"

Chazz said, "Nope. Nothing yet. But I'd like to stop by and have a little time together."

Kazuki huffed, "Just what are you up to? And who's this woman?"

Chazz said, "Oh, she ran into me, and suddenly wanted to walk it. Truth be told, she's been looking for a friend of hers that she lost…"

Kazuki said, "I see… Does she know everything about The Sketch Artist Killer?"

Excel nodded, "Oh, Excel did, since she was told about it. This is all new to her, since Excel wants to return to F City, on vacation, and suddenly Enoshima and Saotome was thriving in my mind that I'm-! I'm going to climax in my brain! AAAAAAAAAAAUGH! _Brain orgasm_ … yet Excel's brain is so tiny…"

She dropped to her knees and panted in arousal. He asked Chazz, "Princeton… Why the hell did you bring _this_ freak? I've had my share of oddities, including the crow, for one week. Now, what is it that you want?"

Chazz said, "Well… To tell you the truth… May we play a game of chance? I know you want to NOT play _Janken-Po_ , but… How about Cee-Lo?"

He explained, "Anyways, I have no spending money, but I only have 30,000 Yen in Life Savings, and I owe Asahi a favor to date her in the beach…"

"And why do you have pocket change?"

"Because Asa's an uptight bitch who froze my bank account! THAT'S WHY! JUST WHY DID I EVEN DATE HER IN THE FIRST PLACE?  
So I decided to make some dough or go flat broke! Asa and I wouldn't go for 30,000 on a date, since nowadays, 30,000 Yen gets you some snacks and a trip to the amusement park. Asa needs this, more than me! You agree? I mean, you know her, for a long time, right?"

"She is meticulous, on some occasions, but she sometimes lacks common sense, since she is a celebrity _and_ a detective. Besides, I have no interest with _you_ … a man I more or less despise, since we met. But if you must, I'll humor you. But this girl here, chatterbox as she is, will act as a witness. I'm not fond of games, but I suppose I should help you out. Meet me out back, when you're ready."

Chazz said, "Thanks, Sendo."

Excel grinned, "He-he-he-he-he-heh…"

 **XXXXX**

And so, Chazz and Kazuki played a game of Cee-Lo, a dice game that is used to shoot three dice. He held up the rules to Cee-Lo and said, "Here. This suffices you to the rules?"

Chazz said, "NO objections here."

Kazuki explained, "Chips are worth a thousand Yen each. We each have about 30,000 Yen each, so they'll be split into three stacks. Should one of the dice fall out of the cup, that's an instant disqualification."

Chazz held the dice and said, "Sure thing. Anyways, let's roll and see who plays first!"

But Kazuki halted and said, "Just a moment. We're not using _those_ dice."

"Eh?"

"We'll use _mine_. I manage to find a set, in my home." He put down three dice, as he said, "It's not that I don't trust you, but you are an accomplished player in Duel Monsters. And this isn't just for fun… it is, but…" he glared, "The fun part is that I'll be able to take your 30,000 Yen, when it's over. Since I happen to be on bad terms with The Gang, despite my recent follies, consider this revenge on them… and you're going to pay up my sweet revenge, once I beat you in Cee-Lo."

Chazz muttered, "Hmmmngh… You never seem to be fair to the others. What do you even have against those losers? I only joined their missions, because of what happened to Mizuki."

Kazuki stated, "Well, what they did was admirable… but Mizuki's my ex-girlfriend… and yet, she and I shared a mutual childhood bond that wouldn't go away. Even so, those _losers_ as you called them took my Mizuki away, when she broke up with me. And after obtaining Heaven's Gate, my despair of heartache faded… until Sakura Minamoto came along, and I remembered what happened between me and Mizuki… all these years ago…"

Chazz put the dice in the pocket, and then sighed, "Right… Well, The Chazz will try and win, but make no mistake… Sucks to be you, just to be single forever."

Kazuki held up a die and said, "Well, let's roll and see who goes first…"

As they rolled, Excel quietly smirked, narrating to the 4th wall, "What the poor bastard doesn't know is that Excel already switched the dice that he was using with her rigged Miracle Dice, before we got here. Kazuki Sendo may be smart and clever to figure out Chazz Princeton, but Excel's faster and sneakier than this lovelorn loser."

They rolled, as Chazz rolled a six, and Kazuki rolled a four. He said, "Go ahead, you first."

Chazz placed two chips and said, "Well, I bet two thousand Yen…"

Kazuki said, "Alright, I call your wager. Now roll."

Chazz said, "Dice, don't fail me now… No 1-2-3, just 4-5-6."

Kazuki glared at him, as Chazz replied, "Well, just being that shaken in believing."

He rolled, and it rolled onto the cup. The dice stopped, and it landed on all sixes. Excel gasped, as does the boys, " _Triple Six?!_ An omen…"

Triple Six, as in _The Number of the Beast_. Chazz wins five times he wagered. In Cee-Lo, if the dice is rolled with the same number, it's called a Trip, and it's an automatic win.

He argued, "FUCK! Why did you have to land on it so quickly?"

Kazuki asked, "HUH?"

Chazz cried, "Well, don't look at me!" He then stammered, "Uh… I mean, why would I roll 6-6-6? I know it's bad mojo, but-. LOOK! Listen to me! Three Sixes is a bad omen! Right, Excel?"

Excel nodded, "Uh-huh. Devil numbers come into play."

They played dumb, since they're using the Miracle Dice, and Kazuki doesn't know it. Kazuki gave him the winnings, as he said, "Ugh… Never mind that. It was a coincidence. But I don't believe in bad luck… If you rolled all fours, then it would be very unlucky. Now… Let's continue the game."

Chazz sighed, "Great… For a second, you think I would resort to cheating. The Chazz never cheats."

"That's true… but I'm curious that if you land on _fours_ , not only you'd get money, but you'd get a tingle of bad luck. So, 10,000 Yen will suffice you for now."

He placed his bet down and said, "Now, it's my turn. I bet ten."

He rolled his dice, and it landed on 1, 2, and 3. They were in shock, as in accordance to the rules of Cee-Lo, landing with 1, 2, and 3 results in the bet to be doubled, and Kazuki has to pay double of what he bets to Chazz. Chazz and Excel were completely shocked. He then thought, "Shit, he's growing suspicious!"

Kazuki asked, "You there, girl, do you have a magnifying glass?"

She gave it to him, as he examined the die. He said, "Hmm… They look like my dice… though the craftsmanship is perfected. It may be my imagination, but this die has a heartbeat."

Excel gasped, "URK!" and then thought, "Wait… A heartbeat?"

Two eyes appeared from the die, on the 2 side. Excel whimpered, "Oh, teacakes… Excel goofed. Why did she buy the wrong dice?"

Kazuki said, "Oh, well, I guess it didn't matter. I suppose that it's just a coincidence."

He gave him the dice, "Okay, your turn."

Chazz whispered, "Right… I can't overdo it on this…" he thought, "These Miracle Dice must be defective. Just let me win, but barely… I don't want to go overboard."

Kazuki added 30 more chips to the table. Chazz prepared to roll. He rolled, and landed on triple six, _again_! Excel shrieked, "GUWAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

Kazuki smiled, "Another omen? Well, that's a pretty surprising coincidence, being that you rolled it again…"

He placed the chips down, as Excel stammered, "Crap… Crap… I'm sorry… Excel's so sorry, Princeton… This is my fault… We're winning, but it feels like that Excel made a boo-boo, when she shopped for dice! What did I do wrong?"

She then said, "Uh, would you excuse me? I have to make an important call."

Kazuki said, "No. I advise that you stay here… I mean, I want a witness to view me in this game. Besides, someone has to see if this card charlatan is a cheater…"

Chazz said, "Hey, don't look at me. I guess it was lucky to win _three times_ a row."

Kazuki smiled, "Well, I guess that's true."

He laughed, as Chazz and Excel laughed. But then…  
 **STAB!  
** He stabbed his own pinky, and they gasped in horror. He cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kazuki snarled, "I know what I did, but I know you're actually cheating…"

Excel gulped, "URK!"

He continued, "I chose to hold back my anger, at the request of Asahi, Miss Nevins, and Tsukasa… but I won't be made a mockery by the likes of you! The thought of you laughing at me is unbearable!"

Chazz said, "Hold on! Ojama Star will fix that!"

Kazuki roared, "NO! Stay back! I don't even want your damned Spirit Caller to fix me! But know this… I'm not letting this unbearable pain sink into me! We'll play one more game, Chazz Princeton… consider this pinky as collateral! You win, as if I could not figure out your clandestine tactics, two hundred thousand Yen is all yours! Consider it monetary incentive for Ojama Star to heal my injuries, after the game! But if you lose, _or_ if I can confirm that you really are cheating, then not only I win all your money… YOU MUST GIVE ME _YOUR_ PINKY, AS COMPENSATION!"

Chazz gasped, as Excel whimpered in fear, "HOLY TEACAKES, EXCEL IS SHOCKED BY THIS SUDDEN ANGER AND COURAGE THAT THIS MAN HAS-!"

"YOU, SHUT UP!" He roared at Excel, "There's more to this matter! If Princeton _is_ cheating, I'm taking _your_ pinkies, as well, since you're obviously an accomplice!"

She shivered, "Ulp… _Mine_? Excel's little digits?"

Suddenly, That Man 19 appeared, as he said, "Oh… Hey, greetings, Senora Excel, long time no see, my fellow ACROSS ally."

Chazz gasped, "OH! You two know each other?!"

That Man 19 said, "Si, Princeton. I'm surprised that you recognized me. I was gone for over a month, after Haruko Haruhara lambasted me, and sent me to ER. But now, _That Man 2019 Edition_ is back and better than ever!"

Kazuki said, "Never mind how you two know each other, Excel, was it? But I hired this man as a repo man, for this final game, just as a precaution."

Chazz asked, "Repo Man?"

That Man bowed, "At the request from your friend, Master Tsukasa Hiiragi, I, That Man 2019 Edition, will assist you on this matter." He then held a huge lock and said, "Using the assistance of my Stand, _The Lock and Key_ , I will attach it to your heart! Whoever wins or loses, my Stand will decide on the ending of this suspicious game! I will personally oversee this Cee-Lo game, to see if anything is fair or not! But my services are 20% or 400,000 Yen, whichever the sum is."

Excel looked at his hand, in confusion, looking for The Lock and Key. Sadly, she cannot see it, since she's _not_ a Stand User.

Kazuki nodded, "You see, Princeton? I chose this as a way to give you the disadvantage. Should you dare attempt to cheat, The Lock and Key will lodge into your heart, and I'll know I'm right."

He held the dice and said, "Now then… I'll go first, this time…"

He rolled the dice, and it suddenly rolled two 3's and a four. He growled, as Excel asked, "Huh? What do you know?"

That Man said, "Two 3's and a 4, that is a sturdy roll."

This is known in Cee-Lo as a Set Point.

Kazuki said, "Now, you're turn…"

Chazz thought, "So, it finally started working. Imagine… my luck, about to be padlocked away. If I lose, I don't know what… So, these dice will work well, as long as I cheat fairly… but still… What the hell is wrong with these dice? I rolled three 6's, two times… Imagine what happens, if I rolled it a third time…"

He prepared to roll, but was nervous. He said, "Crap… What do I do? Don't panic…"

Suddenly a little pus came out of one of the dice, as he gasped, "Huh? What the hell? Did that thing vomited? Miracle Dice cannot get sick… Hold on…"

Excel trembled, as she whispered, "Uh… uhhhh… Chazz, throw the dice, and get it over with!"

Kazuki called, "Hey, not so fast! I insist you not cover the dice! Loosen your hand, and just shake it, like you normally would! I can't see them, if they're closed tight."

Sirens were made, lightly, as That Man 19 asked, "Huh? Must be a fire going on."

Excel thought, "Eh? Fire trucks?"

He rolled, as he cried, "NOW! DO IT!"

He rolled the dice, as it rolled… _Triple Six,_ again… That Man 19 held the lock up and cried, "TRIPLE SIX! A 666 OMEN! The Lock and Key didn't move… _Uno momento…_ Princeton _is_ cheating! I know these dice from anywhere…"

Excel cringed, as Chazz stammered, "HUH? Oh, fuck…"

That Man 19 said, "Well, do you know what the cheating dice is? Or am I wrong, senor?"

Kazuki snarled, as he looked at the dice. It suddenly started to bulge red dots, as Kazuki viewed it. Though, he couldn't see the rash on the other side. But then, the sirens went louder, as Excel cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She cried, "SENDO-SENSEI! LOOK TO YOUR LEFT!"

That Man 19 yelled, "SANTA MARIA! IT CANNOT BE!"

They all turned to the doorway, as the house was on fire. Kazuki cried, "MY HOUSE?!"

They all cried, as they were in attention to the flames, "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Excel swiftly switched the dice, as it all stood at 6, 6, and 6. She put them in her pocket, as That Man 19 called, "Senor, you have to go! The house is burning down!"

Chazz viewed the table and thought, "The magnifying glass! Crap! We were busy playing the game that we forgot to take it back!"

Excel laughed, as she took it, "Uh-hah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… how did _that_ get here…?"

Kazuki roared, "YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you take back the magnifying glass? No matter, all I know is that Princeton cheated, and I have proof!"

That Man 19 yelled, "Never mind that! We need to retreat! Take your two million and move!"

Excel snatched it and said, "Sorry. You have no proof that he cheated! Take the money and go! So sad, too bad, omens are a bitch, isn't it?"

That Man 19 shrieked, "SENORA, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Kazuki roared, "YOU ROTTEN SKANK! COME BACK!"

Chazz returned to Kazuki and said, "Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to fix your pinky."

He used Ojama Star to repair the pinky, and Kazuki growled, "Thanks, but I didn't want or ask for your help, anyways!"

He and Excel ran off, as Kazuki hollered, "CHAZZ PRINCETON, YOU BASTARD!"

The firemen arrived and put out the fire to Kazuki's house, while Chazz and Excel made a beeline, making their grand escape.

"DAMN IT! That was close!" Chazz roared, "I guess I'm the type of guy that people love to hate, huh? Who would've figured?"

Excel said, "Sorry… Excel made a boo-boo… She bought the Omen Dice, by mistake! Those dice, when rolled by the owner, can always roll three 6's! Gadget #C4167-V… Excel was one number off!"

They ran off, as Chazz hollered, "AND YOU TELL ME NOW?! **YOU USELESS DUMBASS!** "

 ** _[Report: Chazz Princeton escapes with Two Hundred Thousand Yen of Kazuki Sendo's account; however, Asahi Sakurai took the money back to Mr. Sendo, after finding out he cheated to get the money. Princeton leaves without losing any money.  
As for Kazuki Sendo, his house suffered over Seven Million Yen in damages. And moreover, he now despises Chazz Princeton, more than The Gang.]_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nagisa's house, he went to his room, while Otome was busying drawing. He walked past her doorway, and thought, "Interesting… I never knew she's an artist."

The radio played, as he left, " _Just a friendly reminder to all you drivers out there to be extra careful, while driving! It seems that yesterday, a motorcycle accident happened near the entrance to Fujinoriya Tunnel, and the young rider was badly injured…_ "

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Next chapter… You know what._

He shut the door, as Otome called, "OH! Nagisa. You, uh, want to draw with me?"

He said, "No, thanks, Kaede… I'm going to go lay down."

"Alright. When's dinner? I figured I make some stir-fry, tonight."

"I'm not hungry."

He shut the door, and then locked it. He approached a monitor and said, "Hmm… … …"

He played a video of Otome, writing in her desk. He then thought, "Kaede's writing on her desk, and she suddenly started drawing… URK! Nude pics? How lewd of her…"

He then overheard a voice in the audio, as she was writing her fake name, correctly, "Chazz Princeton… Asahi Sakurai… Because of them, I'm in this mess…"

He heard her voice, as he pondered, "Still… … …What did she mean? Princeton? Sakurai? Who are they?"

* * *

Chazz socked Excel in the head, as she had a huge lump on her head. She sobbed, "Owwww… Waaaaaaaaaah, Excel said she was sorry…"

He roared, "It's thanks to you, Asa busted me, and Kazuki Sendo hates me now!"

Excel wept, "Sorry…"

He sighed and said, "Well, it doesn't matter. The guy hates me, more than those losers. So, I managed to get him off their backs about Mizuki. But Asahi's normally a peacekeeper."

Excel sighed, "Yeah… It was a stupid mistake, coming back here… I'm sorry I ruined you…"

"Hey, it's alright… I'm just a little pissed off that you goofed. To be honest, when That Man 19 found out about the Omen Dice, he told Asahi everything. And now, I lost all that money I made."

"Your girlfriend's a huge parent…"

"Yeah… I wonder if she got that sort of strict attitude from my family… but that doesn't matter. After a huge scolding from Asahi, I told her about you and said that we'll find Hyatt for you."

"You will? OH! Excel is overjoyed!" She bowed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Excel sniffled, "Excel is crying because she always wanted to be loved again, and it's now lonely since Junko Enoshima and Otome Saotome killed most of Excel's cast… and now I'm too happy to say it in emotions… Excel… is… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She bawled wildly, as Chazz tried to calm her down. He griped, "AGH! SHE CANNOT STOP! GOOD GRIEF, **WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE?** "

 ** _[Excel Excel – Stand User or Nut Job?!]_**

All the while, Junko was perched atop the light post, as she was flabbergasted, "HOLD THE PHONE! What the fuck was that? This girl has a Stand, already? What is she? She looks like some sort of gag manga character with a huge case of ADHD! The arrow chose her, but she suddenly becomes looney?!"

She shifted to her teacher's form and said, "No, do not panic. All she did was cause a rift between Princeton and Sendo. That's still a win for despair. Although…"

She shifted to her rocker pose, as she flew off, "It's not even over yet! That oddball was simply a minor setback, but Sugar Sugar Candy Girl will slice these jerks to nothing, once they clash!"

* * *

 ** _Junko Enoshima somehow blew it with Excel, though she had no idea about her having a Stand, which she does not have.  
But what IS Sugar Sugar Candy Girl? Is she another Stand User of Despair? Stay tuned!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	163. Episode 50 Chapter 5

Steven Cooke was waiting for a bus, as he was relaxing. The bus arrived, as he stepped in. He then saw Kazuki, who was staring at him. Steven snorted, as he turned away.

"What? Why are you ignoring me, Steven Cooke?" Kazuki asked, "Are you still annoyed over what Princeton did to me? Or are you not suitable of giving me a proper greeting, out of manners?"

Steven huffed, "Shut up."

He turned to him and said, "I don't care what Princeton did… I'm glad you got what you deserve, after you accused Chazz of cheating, which he did. But it's your own fault that the fire happened in your house."

"Well, I only lost 2.5 Million Yen of furniture, burned to a crisp… They were just like in that movie _Pretty Woman_. Not that it matters, anyway…" He offered him a seat, "Look, you can just sit down. I mean, we're allies and all…"

Steven glared at him, "Let's get one thing straight, asshole! I don't like you! But Asahi and Tsukasa said I'm doing this for you and Mizuki… all for Junko Enoshima's ass on a platter… And because they are forcing me not to, I'm trying my best to not smash your pretty face in! So, I advise that you shut the hell up, and don't make me mad…"

Kazuki sighed, "I was just being hospitable."

Steven sat down, and sighed, "Fine… But I'm watching you… You wanted revenge on us? Watch your ass."

He relaxed, as Kazuki thought in anger, "Princeton told him everything, including my slip of the tongue about my payback for Mizuki."

 _Asahi uses Idol Diamond to restrain Heaven's Gate, by tugging its ear, while she scolded at Kazuki, angrily, "Mister Sendo, you ought to be ashamed of yourself, making my Chazz go through this, when all he wants is to make me happy! And how dare you plot revenge on my friends and me! If you EVER try to get revenge on me, my man, OR The Gang, or use Heaven's Gate to manipulate us, then I'll hate you forever, and you'll never draw another manga, ever again! My boyfriend is sorry he cheated, but you should apologize, too! A man like you that resorts to foul play, stealing his hard-earned money, when he was giving you time for peace, while investigating! IDIOT! PERVERT! JERK! MORON!"_

 _Kazuki groaned, as he was tugged in the ear, and Asahi was scolding him, "Ow… ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"_

Kazuki muttered, glaring at Steven, "Asahi gave me an earful, and warned me never to plot revenge on them _or_ Princeton. Fine… He'll get his, more than what you'll receive… someday… and that goes for the rest of you…"

The bus went into a tunnel, as Kazuki sat by the window. He grumbled, "Fujinoriya Tunnel… By far the longest tunnel in F City…"

He then saw a vision of a window. It showed an image of a downed girl, resembling Mizuki. He gasped, "Mizuki? No, it's not her… but completely different… Why am I seeing this?"

A figure appeared, donning pigtails, and approached the downed girl in red hair. He called, "Steven, are you seeing this?"

"See what?" He asked.

Kazuki gasped, "There was a house… inside this tunnel… A window lit in a room. I couldn't tell, but that room has a woman inside-."

He saw the second woman, the figure he saw, as she held up a knife in her hands. She sliced off the hand, and Kazuki was shocked. He gasped, "STEVEN! YOU SAW THAT, DID YOU-?"

Steven hollered, "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, LOSER! I AM NOT AMUSED BY YOUR BULLSHIT, TODAY!"

Kazuki looked around, as he panicked, "Did… Did anyone even see that?"

He thought, "I saw it… A room with two people. I couldn't see the faces, but that girl… What she did was Otome Saotome's own handiwork… But her boobs are bigger… So… Does that mean… the figure is… _JUNKO ENOSHIMA?!_ "

* * *

 ** _Episode 50 – Chapter 5: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 2)  
Inside the Darkest Tunnel!  
Sugar Sugar Candy Girl!_**

* * *

Steffi was by the Fujinoriya Tunnel, as she was near the entrance. She said, "See here? Yet another landmark that resembles another in Morioh Town. What you just saw is Fujinoriya Tunnel, the longest tunnel in F City, though it's shorter than Futastumori Tunnel."

Steffi appeared towards Morioh's Tunnel – _Futatsumori Tunnel_.

She explained, as she was walking towards the tunnel, " ** _Futatsumori Tunnel -_** It was completed in 1852, during the 5th year of the Kaei Period, and fixed up during the 28th year of the Showa Period. Fujinoriya Tunnel is about 300 meters in length, but Futatsumori Tunnel is about 450 meters long. And you may notice why there is NO exit. Well, the tunnel is curved that you cannot see it from here. This is the pathway from S City to Morioh, and the other way around. Also… The lights in Futatsumori Tunnel are bleak and dimmed that there is hardly any light all…"

She stepped in the tunnel, and then ran out screaming in fright, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She trembled, as she concluded, "Since the ambience in this tunnel is very dark, some say that it's considered haunted by young people… Even so, many accidents occurred, as well!"

She adjusted herself and sighed, "Well… What happens in the tunnel, you'll see… I just hope that Mr. Sendo sees what he doesn't want to see… especially since it's very scary in there.  
Anyways, we now continue this fanfic."

* * *

Kazuki was near the entrance to the tunnel, as he thought, "If there is something going on, I'd check it out for myself… Something seems strange, including what happened inside the tunnel."

 _After the bus ride, Kazuki told Steven what happened on the bus. Steven asked, "A murder? You saw a vision of a murder?"_

 _Kazuki said, "Indeed. And the murder was inside the tunnel, about 70 meters away from the entrance. I plan to inspect this, myself…"_

 _"Well, I never saw it… So, it's basically-."_

 _"Doubt me, all you want, but I chose to solve this mystery, myself."_

 _"Like I would believe it, unless it's a Stand's doing… But how the hell can there be a room in a tunnel?"_

 _"You would not believe me, of all people, Steven Cooke? I know you and your friends have a long-standing perma-grudge on me, because of Mizuki, but I haven't forgotten what your "buddy", Chazz Princeton, did, when he lied about cheating… and never having the gall to admit it, without proof! Yet you had the gall to accuse me of a fable?"_

 _He huffed off, "This… is why we never get along, because you and I are not really friendly towards each other…"_

Kazuki sped off in a motorcycle and thought, "Alright… Time to check this out…"

He went in the dark tunnel, passing a few ambient lights, which were the signs leading to the exit. He stopped, as he was near the end of the tunnel. He whispered, "There is it… but… I don't see it. All there was is a huge wall. Was I imagining things?"

He placed his hand on the wall and said, "I thought for sure I saw Junko Enoshima hurting Mizuki…"

A door suddenly appeared, and he stumbled down to the ground. He was in the room with a drawer, a piano, and a window. He gasped, "What is this? This room… This is the same room that I saw… But how did it appear out of the blue?"

Suddenly, he sensed a noise from inside a huge cabinet. He rushed back to the motorcycle and said, "Damn it! There's someone in there… I do not see the two women from before… but I have a feeling that this is a setup!"

He raced off, as he avoided the door. He thought, "No doubt, this was a trap… Now I know for sure that this room is where I saw it… Pink hair… The girl with pink hair, Junko Enoshima, pre-death… and the other girl who resembles Mizuki Takase… But it's obvious of one thing: this is a Stand's doing! It's an illusion! I gotta warn Miss Nevins!"

He heard loud footsteps, as he gasped, "What was that? Is someone following me?!"

He went faster, as he saw red and pink candy-like creatures running towards him. He gasped, "Wha-? Candies? They're candy demons?! What the hell is this? Are they the Stand?"

He then said, as he viewed the meter, "Seems that these creatures are Stands; a long-ranged Stand. And they are able to run at about 60 kilometers per hour. Luckily, I have a huge speed advantage."

He sped off, but then turned to the lane, avoiding a huge truck. Suddenly…  
 **STAB!  
** Kazuki was stabbed by the pink gumdrops, right in the back, as he griped, "AGH! I didn't even slow down!"

It was siphoning from his body, as he groaned, "Ungh… What the hell is-? DAMN IT! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

The Stand forms into a multicolored creature with stripes and patterns, and with green eyes and a red mouth. It spoke, "Give me your nutrients! All of what you got! I need it for me!"

He gasped, "What? A Stand?! Those candies… they were its weapon!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tunnel, Steven was watching on, as he groaned, "I know I said that I'd never want Sendo as a friend, but I mean it… Still, I should investigate. Any idiot knows that you should be able to retrace your footsteps…"

He walked in, but suddenly, his motorcycle flew out of the tunnel, and crashed into the street. Steven asked, "Is that-? Kazuki's motorcycle?! But how did it get here?"

He whispered, "Wait a minute…" He then raced to the tunnel, "That idiot! What was he doing in there?"

Inside the tunnel, Heaven's Gate opened the Stand's hand, in a book, as it read, "There! Stand name: _Sugar Sugar Candy Girl_ ; the room we entered was a trap; if the victim enters the room, there's a chance that it may attack the victim, like a bloodhound, and sucking out the nutrients inside. If _Sugar Sugar Candy Girl_ touches you, its weakness… _disappears?!_ "

Kazuki groaned, "I'm… losing strength… And I can't make out anymore, on who this person is…"

Steven called, "SENDO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He gasped, as Sugar Sugar Candy Girl called, "An ally of his? How nice. So, your name's Kazuki Sendo?"

It dragged him away, as Steven rushed inside, "HEY! Kazuki! Where the hell are you? I saw your bike totaled, without you in it! What just happened?"

He found the room, as Kazuki was sitting in the room. Steven gasped, "Wha-? So, there _was_ a room!"

Kazuki cried, "NO! Don't get in!"

Steven asked, "Why should I?"

"If you get in, you're trapped! This Stand… He's able to take nutrients from my body… If you enter this room, you're good as dead!"

"Huh? Nutrients? Stand? Why the hell would I do that?"

Kazuki yelled, "LISTEN TO ME! DO NOT ENTER THIS ROOM!"

The Stand was behind him, as it said, "Well? Let him in… He's not going to listen. I let you live long enough, to lure this man… If you lure him in, I'll spare you and take _him_ , instead… _His_ nutrients are perfect enough."

Steven asked, "What the heck is this? Who would live in a dump like this?"

The Stand said, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Kazuki snarled, "Damn… If I let him in… Wait, Steven Cooke hates me… and even so, he would do the opposite of what I tell him to do! If I let him in, you'd let him get his nutrients to you?"

The Stand said, "Yes. I mean, you are buddies with him… Not to be rude, but I would love to see you die together. But I don't need much, since I'm pretty wholesome to leaving people with a bunch of nutrients left… unless, of course, they wanted to die anyway…"

Kazuki hissed, "Then I refuse…"

She gasped, "What?"

He said, "You think you can let me be a puppet to you? Sorry, but the Great Kazuki Sendo doesn't take orders from people who think they're tough shit! So, consider yourself punished, with NO dinner, buddy!"

He called out, "STEVEN! RUN AWAY AND GET HELP! This guy's a Stand User! All I can tell you is to run away and not enter this room! If you do, this Stand will attack you!"

Steven smirked, as he walked in. He said, "Loser! Steven Cooke would never let you live… even if you were in danger. But even so, I'm not letting you die, after what has been going on! Now where is that Stand User and its Stand? Bring them out!"

Kazuki was shocked, "You… You'd go in, anyways? YOU IDIOT! You always do the exact opposite of what I told you to! He's going to attack you, you fool! He's got your scent!"

The Stand laughed, "YES! Now I feed! ATTACK!"

Steven huffed, "He has my scent? I know his scent, before him."

The Stand attacked, as Steven punched the candies out of the way.  
"AAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"  
He was able to deflect them all, as the Stand snarled, "Bastard!"

Kazuki said, "How he did it, he doesn't care if death reaches him… This guy does the exact opposite of what I say, and yet he faces the grim reaper, face-to-face! It's like he shut off friends' advice, all for his way of life! THIS IS WHY HE HATES MY GUTS, AND HOW MUCH IT INFURIATES ME BEYOND BELIEF! IS THIS WHY THE GANG ALWAYS HATE ME?" he summoned Heaven's Gate, and wrote out on Steven's cheek " _I will fly off at 70 kilometers per hour!_ " He was sent flying, as Kazuki called, "LISTEN TO ME! The Stand is able to detect at 60 kilometers, and can run this fast! Sugar Sugar Candy Girl is invincible! The only way out is to find and defeat the Stand User!"

The Stand grasped onto him, "SILENCE, FOOL!" And started to drain more from him. Steven flew out of the tunnel, and landed onto the street.

He moaned, bloodied and in light pain, "Kazuki Sendo… He had the gall to save me, after risking his life… But still, I know for a fact that he prevented me from getting sucked the life out by those mosquito candies! Steven Cooke is moved, hard to believe…"

He then spotted a spare motorcycle, lying by the post, as he said, "Kazuki's motorcycle is destroyed, but I don't recall _this_ bike… My only option is to save this loser. You owe me, big time, Sendo…"

He hopped onto a motorcycle and revved off, heading to find the Stand User. He then saw some red, blue, yellow, and green candies fly out of the tunnel, heading towards him. He raced off, "Sixty kilometers per hour, huh? Very well!"

He boasted, "But I am NOT getting help, until the very end! Steven Cooke will find the soul-sucking bastard, myself! But know this…" He revved and sped away, "I'M NOT JUST DOING THIS FOR _YOU_ , SENDO!"

He sped off, as the candies were chasing him. He exited the road, and headed down the main road. He then growled, "If I can keep it at 80km/h, then this bastard won't get me… but I need backup. The trouble is, I left my cellphone behind…"

He found a payphone, and then screeched by it, parking it. He stepped out and said, "Good distance. But I'll be able to find the Stand User from here. My only bet is to summon Tsukasa and Kagami. They'll know what's going on…"

He pondered, "It's like this… Kazuki entered the room, and it was in the side of the tunnel, like it was a Stand's illusion… but there may be more to it than the nutrient-thing… Still, fighting that thing, dead-on, is difficult. One of those bastards was nearly gnawing at me…"

He turned around and saw four gumdrops on the ground, snarling and hissing. He thought, "Well, surprise that they followed me, and-, wait… HOW DID THEY GET THERE? Steven Cooke was able to go 80km/h, but how did they caught up to me? Weren't they supposed to clock at 60km/h?"

He sped off, as the candies chase after him. He sped off, as he said, "Sorry, but as a detective, I'm on-duty! I care less about Driving Rules and Regulations! But when a guy I don't even like is in danger, Steven Cooke still has a duty to uphold!"

He drove towards the light, but a woman was taking her baby on a walk. They crossed the crosswalk, but Steven snarled, "CRAP! I can't run them over!"

He did a wheelie, and then growled, "Ungh… If I stop now, those bastards will get to me! GO FOR BROKE!"

He stomped down onto the ground, "TIME FOR MOTO-STUNTS, STEVEN COOKE STYLE! **_DIVINE MOON!_** HYAAAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The motorcycle flew over the woman and her baby, unharmed. The baby saw Steven, as he smiled lightly. The bike landed, as the motorcycle drove away, leaving the woman stunned, and the baby laughing.

Steven took a left turn and said, "Good, that saved me enough time. But I need a phone…"

He then growled, as he said, looking around the city, "I need to borrow a phone, and quickly… Which one?"

He saw Haruno, as she was calling Melana, her friend. Steven called, "Excuse me! Miss-!"

Haruno asked, "OH! You're one of Farra's friends. What brings you here-?"

Steven took her phone, and said, "Never mind that! I'll explain later! I need to borrow this! I'll bring it back to you, once it's done!"

He sped off, as she cried, "HEY, WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU-?" She then was confused, "Huh… That was odd… I was just talking with Melana and-."

The Stand Candies whizzed past her, as she then figured it out, since she, too, was a Stand User, "Now I see… Oh, well. If he breaks it, I'll get another… but _only_ if he fixes it. I'll just call her on the payphone."

Meanwhile, at Tsukasa's house, she was pulling a huge box inside, as Kagami called, "Yo, Tsukasa, you got a phone call!"

Tsukasa asked, "Oh, is it Princeton?"

"No, it's Steven."

"Agent Cooke?"

She answered the phone, "Hello, Agent Cooke?"

Steven called, "Nice timing, Tsukasa! I need you two to help me out!"

Kagami explained, "Apparently, Sendo-senpai was attacked by a Stand called Sugar Sugar Candy Girl, inside Fujinoriya Tunnel."

"WHAT? SENDO-SENPAI?!"

Steven stated, as he was miles and miles away, "So, that's the gist of it! I'm contacting through Haruno Aiko's phone, and I'm sure that it's going to get me, too! I need you to figure out what just happened, and hurry before this Stand consumes me!"

Tsukasa was viewing the files in her home and said, "Lemme see… Fujinoriya Tunnel… It could be a possible grudge or accident in said tunnel…"

Kagami found the article, "There! It was on the news, two days ago! Some idiot and his girlfriend were driving down the street, in a motorcycle, and ran into a huge accident! From what I read, he's in critical condition, and hasn't moved since! He is in Intensive Care in _F City Pass_!"

Tsukasa asked, "Wait a second… I saw the crime scene, and there was blood everywhere… You say that the Stand sucks out nutrients, but… how can he control a Stand, if he's in a coma?"

Steven said, " _You_ tell _me_! I bet the asshole woke up, and suddenly used the Stand to create an illusion, just to pick up my trail! Listen, stay on the line…" He saw a narrow turn, as he was near a dead end. He called, "I have this under control!"

He made a sharp right turn, and then skidded his left knee, regaining the speed he needed, "Come on… MAKE IT!"

He made the sharp turn, and groaned, "AGH! MADE IT!" He gasped, as he saw another dead end. He cried, "WHAT?! THE OCEAN?! WHERE THE ACTUAL HELL AM I?! I'm at the Harbor!"

He stopped, as the Stand was getting closer. He looked down the edge, grabbing the motorcycle with his hands, and called out, "I'm cornered… but… at least I know when I'm licked… or not…"

The Stand was closer and closer, and suddenly…  
" ** _HOKUTO! THE WORLD!_** "  
He stopped time and vanished. Sugar Sugar Candy Girl changed into its human form, as it looked around. It was still picking up the scent, and dove off of the harbor's edge. It broke into candy pieces, and flew all the way to the drainage pipe. However, Steven Cooke used that time to escape through the drainage pipe, in three seconds.

"Good… I was able to find an opening, possibly to escape, without this guy on my tail!"

Tsukasa called, "AGENT COOKE! WHERE ARE YOU? AGENT COOKE!"

He called, "Oh, sorry about that! Listen, I want you to head to F City Pass, and locate the guy that was in the accident! I need the name of the Stand User, and Steven Cooke will personally meet him!"

Tsukasa replied, "ON IT!"

He sped off, as Sugar Sugar Candy Girl was miles from Steven Cooke, though its speed remained, heading closer to him.

Meanwhile, Junko was viewing from above, in her cutesy form, "OH, WOW! This is too epic for me to watch! Who knew Steven "A-Fist" Cooke would evade the menacing Sugar Sugar Candy Girl, with so much wit and raw power? Even so, he has such merit, locating the Stand User of Despair that was in that freak accident!"

She added, as Monokuma, "When that bitch died, I said to myself " _I BLEW IT!_ ", but then again, I never knew it would create her Stand! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk! It's been all about mental strength, than physical strength! That A-Fist has no chance in hell against that Sugar Sugar Candy Girl! The more nutrients it takes, the stronger it gets! Steven Cooke loses! Nyah, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!"

She shifted to her saddened form, "My only regret… is not seeing Steven Cooke _or_ Kazuki Sendo die, after their nutrients are sucked dry." After that, she disappeared into the blue sky, traveling around F City, _still_ doing her job to bring despair.

Back in the ditch, Steven's bike started to slow down. But he suddenly gasped, "What the-? Am I slowing down? Hmm…" He checked the gauges and growled, "Shit! Out of gas! Well, looks like Steven Cooke's under some shitty situation. But I'm not licked."

He made it to the fork in the ditch and said, "I'm not familiar to this city, but I can't tell which way is the ocean, and to make matters worse off, I'm lost!"

He leapt upwards, and viewed a car. He cried, "I may not have Chazz Princeton's healing abilities, but-."

 **SMASH!  
** "You forget who The Gang's leader is!" **  
**He smashed the car door open and ducked into the car. The Stand dove in, but Steven locked the doors from inside, trapping it. He then held up the bike and said, "Right. This will stall for time… but first, a little refueling, and I'm good to go… It teleports, so I have time, for now. Once the bike's fueled up, it's off to F City Pass."

He looked around and sighed, "But still… … …Where is the hospital now?"

Steven Cooke is near trouble. Good news is that Sugar Sugar Candy Girl is trapped for a while… the bad news is… he's lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, as F City Pass, Tsukasa and Kagami arrived at the receptionist desk.

They flashed their badges, as Tsukasa said, "Excuse me, Miss? Tsukasa Hiiragi, Department of City Security!"

Kagami added, "Kagami Hiiragi, likewise!"

Tsukasa asked, "Miss, it's about the motorcycle accident, two days ago. Do you know of the guy that was in the accident in Fujinoriya Tunnel?"

The nurse then huffed, "Can't you read?" And pointed at the sign that says " _Visiting hours are over_ ".

Kagami growled, "Yes, I know it's over, but we want to know if you have anything on the accident. A friend of ours is in danger and-."

The nurse replied, "Look, I'd love to help you girls, but I don't want to lose my job. Don't you know that it's against the rules to leak anything confidential to-."

"CONFIDENTIAL?!" Kagami roared, "THE MAN WAS INJURED IN A TUNNEL, FOR GOD'S SAKES!"

Tsukasa whispered, "Sis, calm down. I don't think she's offered to help us."

The nurse said, "And why should I? How do I know that you're really cops?"

Tsukasa said, "Well, we are also from the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies,_ and we have handled these sort of things before."

The nurse barked, "Can't you take a hint? I said NO! And I am NOT going to lose my job! Besides, I don't even think you are actually policewomen… shouldn't you two lowlifes be in school?"

Tsukasa marched off, as Kagami snarled, "You asshole… That's it! You refuse to cooperate, you're under arrest-!"

"WAIT!" Tsukasa whispered, "Act 3…"

THX Act 3 appeared and said, "Yes, Master Tsukasa, kill that bitch?"

Tsukasa shook her head, "No… Here's what I want you to do."

Kagami asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

As the nurse was busy, four jars suddenly tip off, and the nurse gasped. She caught the jars, but they were suddenly going heavy. THX Act 3 was able to make the objects heavy, within its 5-meter range. She was struggling, as she cried, "AGH! It's heavy! Wait, you two! Help me out! Help me get these jars up!"

Kagami looked around, and then smirked, "No. I think it's best you handle things on your own…"

The nurse gasped, as Kagami thought in an evil sneer, "Good one, Sis. Act Three can make objects heavier."

Kagami and Tsukasa were by the doorway, since THX Act 3 must be within five meters, as Tsukasa said, "So, we're not helping you… You're on your own."

The nurse pleaded, "ALRIGHT, FINE! I'LL TALK, BUT FIRST, YOU HELP ME OUT!"

Tsukasa barked, "NO! How will we help you first, if you snub us off like that? Kagami, arrest that nurse, now! OH, but don't let the jars break."

Kagami said, "You're not going to lose your job, eh? You are going to, now…"

The nurse cried out, "STOP! NO! I'LL TELL YOU! _Room 525 – Sato Matsuzaka!_ Take the fifth floor by elevator! Now help me!"

 **SMASH!  
** Steven arrived, through the entrance, as he was still on the motorcycle. Tsukasa gasped, "Agent Cooke!"

He called, "DID YOU GET THE NAME?"

Tsukasa called, "ROOM 525! HEAD THERE! THE STAND USER'S NAME IS SATO MATSUZAKA!"

 **CRASH!  
** He crashed into an open elevator, and leapt to his feet. The Stand appeared, and he grabbed the doors with his bare hands, and shut it. But two candies appeared and crawled into the door. Steven growled, "WHAT IS WITH THESE CANDY CRUSH KNOCK-OFFS?!"

 **SLAM!  
** The two candies dropped to the ground, squirming and pinned down. He said, "I see… Tsukasa's THX Act 3! She and Kagami have it under control!"

He calmed down and pressed the 5 button on the elevator. He headed up and said, "Those two are lifesavers. But the fun's not over. Steven Cooke wants to meet this Sato Matsuzaka asshole…"

Tsukasa said, as she was outside, "THX Act Three cannot hold down more than one target… The rest of the Stand is headed toward the fifth floor. I just hope he makes it."

He arrived at the fifth floor and looked around the halls. He found 525 and said, "There it is!"

Steven Cooke was closer to Room 525, as he looked around. Some of the rabid lollipops and candies reappeared from the ventilation ducts, as he was fighting off the horde of Stand Candies. He marched into the hallways, but then, one lollipop landed onto his chest. He growled, as he smacked it off of him. He groaned, "Okay… I know this is for Kazuki Sendo, but Steven Cooke has had it with these demented sugar demons! That bastard, Sato, will pay! And he'll understand my rage!"

They surrounded him, as Steven boomed in a blue aura, " ** _HOKUTO! THE WORLD!_** "

He froze time, as he inhaled, "Steven Cooke isn't for sugary treats… How's this for a Candy Land, you asshole?"

He roared, as he smashed each candy into pieces, using his flurry of punches. He stopped, as the candies were reduced to mulch. He called, "Time resume!"

Time restarted, as the Stand Candies dropped to the floor. But then, the candies reemerged in small flying jellybeans. He gasped, "What the hell? What do I have to do, devour these junk food monsters?!"

He avoided the candies, and headed to Sato's room. He growled, "Steven Cooke's about had it with this Stand! Sato thinks he can be a relatively evil and sickening sweet Stand User, he's got another thing coming! My only choice is to make it to Room 525!"

He arrived at the door, as he opened it, "SATO MATSUZAKA!" He then gasped, "Huh?"

To his surprise, he saw a girl in long pink hair with small buns for pigtails, wearing a white robe. She was badly injured, with some bandages on her. She was accompanied by a small girl in dark blue hair and a school uniform. He asked, "Wait… A girl? Sato Matsuzaka is a girl?"

Sato asked, "Who… Who are you?"

Steven approached the girl, and growled, "You… Are you the girl that sent your Stand after Kazuki Sendo?"

She asked, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"We know your name, woman. Now tell me who you-!"

 **STAMP! STAMP! STAMP!  
** Five candies landed onto his back, as he gagged, "URK! Ah! Damn it…"

He dropped to one knee, as she giggled, "Aw, how sweet… It appears that you knew about **_Sugar Sugar Candy Girl_**." She sneered evilly, "And just like that guy in the tunnel, you're about to be drained of your nutrients in your body. I'm surprised that I got to you, after _he_ got a full-on treatment of _Sugar Sugar Candy Girl_."

The little girl cried, "AGH! He's mean, Sato-chan!"

Sato smiled, "Don't be scared, Shio. This bad man won't ruin _our_ romance."

They kissed, as Steven asked, "Ugh… Homey, you gay."

Shio barked, "SHUT UP! I love my Sato-chan!"

Sato stated, "Even if you cannot walk on two feet now, you're not going to stop me!"

He was lying on the ground, faced down, as her multicolored Stand, _Sugar Sugar Candy Girl_ , impaled its hands into his shoulders. Sato thought, as she watched, "Well, he's the second guy I got… About two more of these vessels, no matter who, and then I can recover easily."

Shio kneeled to a downed Steven, as Sato called, "What are you doing, Shio? He's obviously dead! Don't worry about him! He was in a huge accident in the _Fujinoriya Tunnel_ , moments ago."

Shio said, "Oh… But I think he's not breathing anymore."

Sato cried, "Never mind him and get the nurse, at once! Besides, I need service here… and you're my only visitor."

Shio nodded, "Okay! I'll get help, right away!"

Sato stopped, as she called, "HOLD ON! Just a minute… You act as if you've seen a ghost! Why did you suddenly hesitate?"

Shio wept, "Uh… I was about to leave, when…" she looked down and shrieked, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sato cried, "SHIO! What's wrong? You saw a mouse? A rat? A dead body?!" She calmed down and smirked, "Yeah… He's dead, isn't he? Just ignore him, and go get the nurse, pretty please?"

Shio stammered, as she was speechless, pointing towards Sato, with a figure near the left of her, "Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa… **ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Sato cried, "WHAT?! WHERE?"

"Here."

She turned slowly to her left and gasped, seeing Steven Cooke, feeling refreshed. He glared at her, and said, "I'm the one who should be scared of, woman…"

Sato gasped, "Im… IMPOSSIBLE! I thought Sugar Sugar Candy Girl just drained you of your nutrients! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

Steven held up a small clear pipe and said, "Well, you were wasting all this interferon, so Steven Cooke decided to _interferon_ with your leisure time with your girlfriend!"

Sato cried, "MY IV BAG! YOU STOLE SOME OF MY IV! HOW DID YOU-?"

He said, "Unfortunately, my skin's already rock hard, so a needle is out. So, I did it orally. Luckily, a sample of it is all I need."

He approached her, as Sato was shaken, "Release Sendo, the guy you trapped in that tunnel, or face my wrath."

Sato boomed, "NEVER! Besides, you drank some of my IV, which is disgusting! Even so, Sugar Sugar Candy Girl already has your scent."

Her Stand emerged, as she cried, "KILL HIM NOW!"

 **POW!  
** "AAAAH-TA!" He slammed his fist onto Sato's right leg, before her Stand could strike.

Shio shrieked, "SATO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Steven roared at her, "YOU THERE! BE QUIET!"

Shio nodded, as she whimpered, "Yes, sir…"

He said to Sato, "You already heard me. I am Steven Cooke of AAW-New York. I believe your Stand is called _Sugar Sugar Candy Girl_. Mine's _Divine Moon_ , but it's NOT Stand or Spirit. Your Stand, however, can only have a flimsy speed of 60 kilometers, but by the velocity of my punches, I'm no mathematician, but I say it's at about 300km/h."

Sato cried, "WAIT! Don't come any closer! You forget that I'm still injured!"

Steven boomed, "Then _start talking!_ "

Sato explained, "Shio and I were riding down _Fujinoriya Tunnel,_ and we suddenly had a spill, riding our motorcycle, traveling the world! And then one day, we had a stumble and landed in the tunnel, in the dark, amidst the dimmed radiance of lights. Shio and I were alone, with no one to help, and we make out and such, knowing we had each other… And from out of the blue… my spine was stabbed in the back, like a wayward arrow just pierced into me…"

Shio cried, "I was there! Sato-chan died, after she was stabbed. I cried, and I cried, and I cried, but then, in a miracle, she woke up! My Sato-Chan's okay!"

Steven growled, as he realized, "Junko Enoshima… I knew it…"

Apparently, Sato Matsuzaka was yet another Stand User of Despair, by The Sketch Artist Killer.

Sato wept, "Please, I mean you no harm! I only wanted to heal myself, and instead I'm bedridden! Shio had less damage than me, except she's visiting me, after a scuff! Please, don't hurt me! You would never understand!"

He growled, "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh?"

She pleaded, "I only drained him of his nutrients, Sendo, right? He's still alive, in case you didn't notice! Besides, you wouldn't dare strike a woman, especially since she's in a hospital bed, now can you?"

He said, "No, I wouldn't… But then again, why did you suddenly move your arms, just now?"

Sato asked, "Eh? My arms?"

He stated, "Divine Moon isn't just a power with Stand-like abilities. It's a boost for Hokuto Shin Ken. You see, Steven Cooke never intended to kill you, right away. I already healed you. That attack on your leg… I fixed it, at the right pressure point in your legs. It should recover your whole body, at ease…"

She looked at her arms and legs, as she moved, "OH? Huh? Wait a minute… Oh, my god… They…"

Shio whispered, "Sato… You can move again… You're healed!"

Sato laughed, "No… Only I could… OH! This is so wonderful!"

She laughed and giggled, as she was happy to be healed. He said, showing no emotion, "Steven Cooke did an honorable thing. I attacked the pressure point on your calf to make sure that your recovery is speedy. You're free to move around, as you see fit. But…"

He glared at her, "That doesn't mean we're done."

Sato asked, as she overjoyed, "What? But I'm happy now! My body is so cured and able, and I am free to move where I please~! My body is happy and healed…" but then gasped, "Except… Wha-, what did you say?"

She turned to him, as she was shaken in fear. He glared at her, "You're right about one thing, Matsuzaka… It's rude of me to hurt you, while you're injured." He cracked his knuckles and said, "You're under arrest."

Sato gasped, and then shrieked, as Steven's chest expanded a bit, ripping his shirt off, " **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!  
** "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAH-TAAAAAAAA!" he landed a huge barrage of punches at Sato, completely brutal and painful.

 ** _Hokuto! Hundred Fist Rush!_**

 **SMASH!  
** "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Sato was sent flying, smashing through the window, and flew down five stories to the ground below.

 **SPLASH!  
** Luckily, the fountain near the hospital entrance broke her fall.

 ** _[Sato Matsuzaka – Sugar Sugar Candy Girl: DEFEATED]_**

Shio ran out, as she wailed, "SATO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He smirked, as he exhaled, "It's about time Steven Cooke got a win in this backwards city… It may have some shitty Stand Users, but Steven Cooke knows when he wins. And Steven Cooke wins, alright."

Shio ran all the way to Sato, as Sato was still unconscious and battered. She fished her out of the fountain and bawled to her lifeless body.

 _Sato Matsuzaka's hospital stay was extended even further, thanks to Steven Cooke, who gave her a warning: "If you ever use your Stand again to heal yourself, Steven Cooke will come back and kill you instantly." However, it's rather enviable that she gets nursed back to help by Shio, which is a win-win for her._

Steven Cooke, in a new shirt, walked past Shio and Sato, while on the phone. He called, "Tsukasa, Kagami, call Princeton. Get him to Fujinoriya Tunnel and heal him. The Stand User's dealt with already. Goodbye."

He hung up, as Shio sobbed, angry at Steven. He glared at her, "I advise that you tell your lover that I mean it, when I said that I'd kill her…"

Shio bawled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Of course, she got the message.

He walked off and smiled, "Okay. Good morrow, ladies." He left Shio alone, as she was dragging Sato back to her hospital room. Steven smirked, as he felt better about himself, "I still got it… Never have someone be intimidated by me, that easily… Though, I feel sorry for scaring a kid…"

Shio then thought, "Wait… What's a Stand?"

* * *

 _As for Kazuki…_

While Steven was returning with Tsukasa and Kagami, Chazz and the rest of the Aces arrived, and Chazz healed him with Ojama Star.

Kazuki moaned, as he said, "Huh… So, what happened? Lemme guess, Steven Cooke did it?"

Asahi said, "Steven got it done. The Stand User's been neutralized."

Kazuki smirked, "What a relief."

Asahi nudged at Chazz, quietly glaring at him with a smile, "Now, Chazz… Do you have anything to say to Mr. Sendo?"

He moaned, "OW! Knock it off! I'll apologize! Jesus Christ!"

Kazuki was confused, as Chazz said to him, "Look, Sendo…" Asahi growled, as Chazz sighed in anger, "Sendo- _sensei_ … About our differences, I'm sorry I conned you, back then… and well…"

Kazuki said, "Say no more… All is forgiven. And I promise not to lash and plot revenge on you or any of The Gang. But still, don't you think it's deplorable to be saved, by the likes of any of you?"

He explained, as Chazz was seething, "I mean, I didn't need any of your help, after all. Just because you guys hate me, over _one girl_ , who was my childhood friend. And yet she joined your violent and moronic troupe, all for gain and knowledge in the AUs. And just to be clear, this isn't a favor, deserving of payment…"

Chazz snarled, "Why… you…"

Asahi calmed him down and said, "NO!" She then smirked, "Let _me_ handle this…"

She unleashed Idol Diamond, as Kazuki gasped, "Wait… Wait! Asahi, put down the Stand!"

The others watched on, as Chazz smirked, "Good grief…"

 _…he still hates The Gang AND Chazz Princeton, only lesser than before now._

 **POW! SOCK! WHAM!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _Though, Asahi Sakurai taught Kazuki Sendo a lesson about friendship. And he NEVER plotted revenge on The Gang, ever again…_

Meanwhile, in Tsukasa's house, Kagami opened the box, and pulled out a huge supercomputer, which was about three feet tall and wide. Kagami sighed, "Now all that's left is to install it."

 _And the Hiiragi Sisters, on the other hand, were able to bring in their huge box, which was a packaged delivery to them._

At _Yume no Tochi_ , Haruno was sitting in her office, waiting for her cellphone to return. She grumbled, "He said he was going to return it… Where is he?"

 _And after all the chaos with Sugar Sugar Candy Girl, Haruno Aiko never got her cellphone back… Steven Cooke forgot about it…_

* * *

 ** _Episode 50 – The End_**

* * *

Steffi returned and said, "Uh… I lied… It turns out Episode 52 will be the last episode… From what I read, there are more Stand Users that are yet to be revealed. OH! And expect Junko and Otome to meet, in the finale. Stay tuned~!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nagisa's house, he found a small blue cat, lying on the stoop of the doorway. He then said, "Aw, what is this? I never knew this cat came here."

* * *

 ** _While the drama has subsided in F City for now, more trouble and despair falls this city, as Otome Saotome and Junko Enoshima resume their lust for despair and death!  
Who's next to attack The Gang, heading one step closer to the evil despair duo?_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	164. Episode 51 Chapter 1

As the battles continue to loom all around F City, our heroes continue to scour the area, in search of Otome Saotome, who's, unknown to The Gang, changed her persona to that of Kaede Kayano.  
Speaking of…

* * *

On rainy day, Otome was wearing her shoes, as they were bigger than hers. Unfortunately, she was annoyed by this.

"Unfortunately for me, Kaede Kayano's shoes are a bit on the large side." She thought, "To avoid suspicion, I have to swap shoes to those that actually fit me."

Nagisa asked, "Going out soon?"

She said, "Hmm? Why?"

He offered, "Uh… I'm gonna need your help on this one… See… uh…"

He and Otome went to the basement, as she whispered, "What could he be up to?"

The door went shut, as Otome was concerned, "Nagisa, why the sudden concern?"

"There's a strange cat in our house."

"Eh? A cat?"

* * *

 ** _Episode 51 – Chapter 1: The Sketch Artist Killer (Part 3)  
Otome Saotome Likes Cats!  
The Stray Cat in the Garden!_**

* * *

Nagisa said, "Well, we were out of water, so I figured to get more in the basement… when all of a sudden, when all of a sudden, something fuzzy and plump was in the corner."

He showed her the same blue cat from the last chapter, as he said, "I tended to that cat, the other day, and suddenly, he wouldn't go away! It was one of those British Shorthairs. Perfect proportion, and with those yellow eyes, too."

She asked him, "What happened when you met the cat?"

He explained, "Well, as I was stepping closer, I investigated that this Shorthair went into an open window. I made a sound, and he just stared at me. It's a cat little thing, but I can't let it stay down here, forever. If I don't get him to scat, he'll pee on the potato sack. I even tried sneaking towards him, nice and slowly, without looking…"

 **SHING!  
** "…but that didn't work. His claws were ready, like he's about to strike. So, instead of the sneaky way, by stealth, I figured that I might show him that I am friendly."

He fell to the floor and wiggled to the cat, acting nice. But the cat hissed at him. He thought, "Hang on! Why am I begging for this cat's attention?"

He grabbed a small object and cried, "Come on, kitty, time to scram! You're obviously freeloading!"

The cat yawned, and Nagisa threw the object, "Gaaaaah! I WARNED YOU!"

 **SWAT!  
** The cat knocked it away with its tail, and he was stunned in disbelief. "I don't believe it. Has this British Shorthair suddenly have awareness?"

He held up a broom and called, "Enough of this!"

The cat jumped up and landed on the ceiling, hissing towards Nagisa. He gasped, "Eh? What the-?"

He explained to her, "As terrifying as that was, he hung onto the top, like a bug. This isn't a sort of normal cat we're dealing with… This is a cat burglar! And what's even worse… the cat had a gaping hole, in his neck."

Nagisa was right. He saw a view of the hole under the jaw of the cat, as it was clinging to the ceiling. We can give you _three_ guesses on who did it to that cat. He explained that the cat's hole was as big as a quarter, and then he heard a hollow meow from inside the hole.

"Meow…"

Otome asked, "Really? A hole?" She then thought, "Hmm… I don't know why… but could it be the wound from the arrow?"

That's right. The arrow that Junko Enoshima harbors landed straight to this cat, as _yet another_ member of her _Stand Users of Despair_.

Nagisa continued, "I tried attacking it, wildly swinging any object I could find, but this cat was like a sprinting ninja! I kept rampaging at it, until it finally ran off! Kaede, can you find him?"

She headed down, as she looked around. He asked, "So, did you find it?"

She was looking at the mess and said, "There's going to be a lot of cleaning to do, once we find this furball. Though, punishing that cat is now out of the question…"

"What do you mean?"

Otome kneeled to the dead cat and said, "It's dead. While you were on a rampage…"

He gasped, "Are those-?"

"Shards of glass. They must've impaled into him, while he was dodging."

"But… Oh, god, I didn't mean to-."

She hugged him and said, "It was an accident. Don't worry. No one's at fault. Just bad luck. No one did anything wrong. Least of all, you."

He smiled, "That's a relief. And to think this cat was just a stray."

She replied, "Well, glad he's dead. He must've used up all his other eight lives… not that the _Nine Lives_ myth is simply real, is all."

 **XXXXX**

In the rain, Otome buried the corpse of the cat, and then thought, "He must've got the hole in its neck, during the accident. Now there's no telling if he is a Stand User or not. Either way, such despair to die like that. No. He was just an ordinary cat."

She continued to bury the cat in the backyard, as she was unamused by the moment that she figured he might have a Stand. But I guess we'll never know.

* * *

The next day, Nagisa was taking out the trash, as it was lightly raining out. Hours passed, as the rain was lightly subsiding, as Otome was heading out of the house, stepping out for some air.

 **XXXXX**

The next day, after that, the rain finally stopped.

" _Good morning, F City! What a downpour we had, yesterday!_ " The radio played, " _There is nothing better than a morning after heavy rain! I saw a beautiful rainbow, on my way to work. I wonder if it's still there._ "

At the backyard, however, a small flower was blooming from where the cat was buried. It suddenly bloomed, showing two eyes from inside its petals and-, wait… **Did that flower just meowed like a cat?!**

 _What is this place?_ The flower spoke, thinking to itself. _Why am I here? Meow, meow. Someone got me with an arrow, a couple days ago. But I thought I came out of that scrap, okay…_

The flower squirmed, as he looked at himself, _What? My body is totally different! This made absolutely no sense! Why is it weird now?_ It tried to pull itself out, as he struggled to get out. But he meowed in panic confusion, _Why the hell am I stuck in the ground?_

Nagisa stepped out, as he asked, "Huh? Where on earth did she bury him? I fell awful about that kitty. I hope he passes on to the other side…"

 _Hmm… Who is this kid?_ The cat who is now a flower asked himself, wondering. _I got a real bad feeling about him._ He then noticed the broom and gasped, _THE BROOM! This guy! He was there when all that glass impaled onto me, and I wasn't able to move, anymore!_ It glared at him, as it continued, _I'M IN THIS MESS NOW, BECAUSE OF THAT HORRIBLE GUY!_ Fuming with rage and confusion, his flowery body wrapped its petals around, forming a huge bud. Suddenly, it extended, and it fired out from the tip a huge bubble. Nagisa was caught in the bubble's attack, and-.

 **SMASH!  
** "AAAAAAAAGH!" A chunk of his skin, near his ankle, was sliced off.

The flower thought, _What was that? When I let my anger out on this guy, he keeled over in pain._

Nagisa moaned, "Ouch… It was only a small piece… but it hurts. Could it be? I know it wasn't a black cat, but that British Shorthair must've laid a curse onto me!"

Two birds flew by, but they fell dead, from an unknown shot. The flower thought, having to grow concerned over his new power, he decided to use it. The cat survived all his life, by using his animal instincts. The flower reached for the dead bird, about to eat its remains. But suddenly…

Otome appeared over the flower and hissed, "So, I was right. The little bastard's a Stand User. But why was it here, growing on the spot where I buried the stray cat, the other night? And for that matter, What the hell is that? Why did it devour that sparrow?"

The flower started eating the bird. She continued, as she observed the flower, "I don't know what kind of Stand it possesses, but it's obviously a threat. Doesn't seem like it wants me dead, but… even so, I'll just have to prune it out of the ground, just to be safe."

The flower started to purr, and make cat-like gestures to her, wanting her attention. It nuzzled down and went to sleep. She said, "So, it went to sleep, after eating its prey. Such a carnivorous herb. Or it could be an animal… I have no idea what, but I want to know, for sure."

She hissed at the flower, "PSST! PSST!" And the flower woke up, hearing the calls. "The way it responded to me, almost feels catlike. Strange."

She kneeled to the flower and offered her hand. It sniffed it, as she continued, "The way it sniffs my hand also seems a bit feline." She petted it, as it enjoys it, as well. "Factoring out the possibilities that this thing acts out, as it falls asleep… and yet it shows any ill will towards me. I have to know for sure… and there's only one way."

She covered its nostrils, and the cat woke up, snarling in anger. She said, "Well, it seems that it gotten angry. I guess he doesn't like it. But I know for a fact that it's a harmless flower."

She thought, "No doubt. He's the cat that I buried, the other night. And he got the gouge from the arrow to the Adam's Apple. But what does it mean? And why is it in flower form?"

Nagisa called, "Hey, Kaede…"

Otome landed her left knee down, hiding the flower. He said, "I wouldn't stand there, if I were you. My leg lost a chunk of my skin. It's dangerous!"

She thought, "I see… It wants to get back at Nagisa, as penance for yesterday. If he ever found out about it, he'll… _*gulp*_ he'll tell everyone about it… and no telling those idiots will find me out. Nagisa is one thing to be nice and dependable, but even if he finds strange gatherings, there's no telling that he'll wind up heading to Chazz Princeton and the rest of his obnoxious cohorts! I can't allow that to happen!"

He asked, "What are you doing? I don't like that spot. It's where the cat was buried… Almost feels like an ominous glow of darkness… from within."

She responded, "I buried the cat, somewhere else! Now please, go back inside and nurse your injuries."

"No, you're trying to protect me! You knew that the spot was to bury the cat! I saw you bury that cat there!"

The flower got up and hissed, as Nagisa gasped, "What the-?"

She thought in fright, "Shit! It looks like what I was wrong! This cat is nothing but trouble! I don't know what kind of Stand it possesses, but I don't even want to know! It's time I show this weed whose boss, nonetheless!" She cried, unleashing her Stand, " ** _Lethal Queen!_** "

She jabbed the ground and hit a pebble, "There. Time for you to be uprooted. **_Bomb Type One! Switch ON!_** "

She jabbed her thumb down, exploding the rock into nothing. But… … …nothing. No explosion.

"Huh?" She thought, as she was confused, "Where's the KABOOM? There's no way it's a dud! Which means… This thing did it! It must've got anti-detonation skills!"

The flower roared, as Nagisa cried, "Is that a plant?"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO INSIDE?" She roared, but the flower pushed him back with a huge bubble. He dropped down, as Otome was shocked.

"NAGISA!" She cried.

The pebble exploded, after the flower moved it away from him. She gasped, "NO! The moment it batted away the pebble, it exploded! Could this thing be…"

As the creature saw the boy lying unconscious, he roared in rage, _I'm going to kill him!_

Otome stomped her foot down, and was angry. She called, "That's quite enough! Your attacks on him, end now! You're about to disappear!"

She glared at it, as the flower hissed, _If she wants to get in the way, then she dies, too!_

"There's no other explanation…" Otome said, "The bomb failed to explode, because it deprived there!"

The plant instinctively know how to use its newly-applied abilities to kill its enemies. It wrapped itself into a bud again, and prepared to fire.

"Wait a minute…" Otome whispered, "Could its Stand ability be to control the air around it?!"

The flower fired again! She unleashed Lethal Queen and cried, "It's coming! I don't see it, but it's coming right at me! **_LETHAL QUEEN!_** "

It deflected the air bubbles, but she growled, "Shit! It _did_ shoot at us! That Stand fires weaponized masses of air! BASTARD! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE FERTILIZER!"

The Stand stomps on the flower, but it was stopped by a huge bubble shield.

"What?! Did that thing make a compact shield, like a balloon? It really _can_ manipulate the air!"

Lethal Queen's leg slipped and landed on the ground. The plant fired a bigger air bubble, and Otome was unable to locate the bubble. "I can't see the bubble… but where did it aim it?"

The air bubble flew off, straight to a field of cacti. The bubble exploded, destroying the cactus. The impact shot needles towards the two. Otome shielded herself and Nagisa. She growled, as the plant taunts them. She placed Nagisa down, but then she thought in shock, "This… doesn't make any sense… Did Otome Saotome feel any sympathy towards this boy, because the cactus needles missed his eyes? What is this feeling? Could I actually be worried about someone else? What am I thinking! My only concern is that this boy dies, no matter what, where, and when; and The Gang and their stooges would investigate this matter, if that happens. But I'm relieved that he's safe… and that's my only relief."

It fired again as Otome has had enough, "Your air attack is now deemed powerless!" Lethal Queen deflected each shot, as she continued, "Your projectiles may be invisible, but I know how the trick works. You fire a barrage of compressed air and shoot at your targets like bullets. But now Lethal Queen knows how your trick works!"

It meowed, as Otome felt some blood trickle. She gasped, as her vein bulged in a bubble. She looked into her left arm, and was horrified. "WHAT?! That little shit! He injected a bubble into my veins?!"

She moaned, "It's going up my arm!" She ripped her sleeve off, and continued, "NO! I heard that a blockage of the blood vessel and death is caused by more than 10 ccs of any gas into the veins! And this is _more_ than 10 ccs!"

She tried to squeeze it out, as she roared, "I can't get it out! There's no other way! I HAVE TO GO FOR BROKE!" She unleashed her Stand again, " ** _LETHAL QUEEN!_** "

 **BOOM!  
** The arm let out a small explosion, and the bubble escaped her arm. Only now, Otome's left arm is badly injured. She hissed, "I underestimated that little weed. This thing has much power for its air attacks. What do I do? It's more formidable than I thought!"

The flower prepared to fire again, as Otome was cornered. She thought, "Damn it, no! It's going to end me in one blow! THINK!"

She grabbed an object and threw it to the cat flower. The flower stopped, as it saw a yellow golf ball roll to it. It ceased its firing position, and began to play with the flower.

"That was far too close…" she moaned, "I suppose I'll let it slide, for now… His execution has been stayed."

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, the flower was gone. Nagisa sighed, as he was in the kitchen, "Glad that's over with. What a menace… Kaede told me that she was bury the cat, far away from this house. But when I said it was a curse, she told me that it was a figment of my imagination, and that I should need bedrest."

He smiled and said, "I'm happy that she stayed with me, even though she was worried about me. It made me happy to see her. But I don't get her. One minute, Kaede's so nice and bubbly, and now she's become stoic and curt. I wonder, is this her new look?"

Otome was eating, as she looked at the knife. She noticed Nagisa staring at her, as she thought, "That guy… Why is he staring at me, every time? I told him about the cat, and I got rid of it."

He asked, "HOLD ON! You're eating out of my plate!"

She gasped, as he explained, "Sorry. I forgot you're not a fan of shitake mushrooms."

She gulped, as she was stunned. He said, "What brought about your better taste? I'm thrilled that you seem to like them now. You almost scarfed down half of the plate."

She said, "Uh… Yeah…"

Minutes later, Otome left to go to work, as Nagisa was quietly watching her leave. He then thought, "Not even a goodbye would be suffice. Something's strange is about this girl… She likes shitake mushrooms now… she uses a shoehorn, when putting her shoes on… and she was definitely wearing smaller shoes. Did she lose a size? No. Shoe size never decreases. This is getting weirder and weirder…"

He went to his room and looked at the video footage from weeks ago. He narrated, "Kaede Kayano… real name: Akari Yukimura… She and I go to the same class together, in E-Class, and we're skilled assassins. Our lives changed, thanks to Koro-sensei… a name Kaede given him, one Koro-sensei's first day as a teacher. After we graduated, we left E-Class behind and moved on… But still… Kaede's acting strange. She's been practicing her signatures, endlessly, like she is forging her name. That's a given, since Kaede Kayano's her pseudonym. But then there's what happened last night…"

He viewed Otome in the bedroom, carrying a pot of dirt and a bag of cat food. He thought, "What was she doing with that bag of dirt and a pot of soil? And is that cat food? I noticed that she goes into the closet, like everything's normal…"

He decided to investigate the closet, only to find that it's gone. He then noticed a small entrance on the ceiling, leading to the attic.

Meanwhile, Otome was walking to work, only she stopped and pondered. "What is this? Why do I get the feeling that my heart is fluttering… only it's being jabbed from within… What could he be up to? Something strange is going on here."

Nagisa arrived at the attic, as he looked around. He whispered, "What could she be doing with that bag of cat food and a pot of soil? For that matter, what could she be doing up here, of all places?"

He spotted the pot, and was shocked, "No… The same flower from before… Why did she suddenly take it to the attic? But it's way too dark here."

He opened the window, showing lots of sunlight. He then viewed the flower waking up, "Huh? It's moving. No doubt. Kaede did bury the cat, somewhere else… but the flower remains."

Otome entered the house, while the flower started to move. Nagisa gasped, "What? The plant's moving? Impossible! Kaede got rid of it! Hang on… Could that bag of cat food be for this thing? She didn't get rid of the flower monster at all!"

He heard footsteps and gasped, "Crap! Why the heck did she come back?" He rushed to the window, but the flower shot air at the boy, pinning him to the wall, with the bubbles shaped like shackles. Otome was heading to the attic. She rushed upstairs, as she snarled, "That came from the attic! I knew that bastard was up to something!"

He thought, as he tried to break free, "That thing detained me, when I tried to close the window. Does that mean it needs sunlight to go into attack formation? So… If I'm being held my mass amounts of air…"

He grabbed a pen and poked at the air bubble around his neck. It popped, and the window blew shut. The flower went back to sleep, as Otome rushed in. Nagisa hid, avoiding any sight. He shut the door and poured out cat food to the floor, thinking the cat flower ate it. Otome opened the door, and Nagisa hid behind the desk. She looked around, and grabbed the empty bag, "What's going on here? Did that feral cat make the noise and get food for itself? I thought the lack of sunlight would keep it calm… traces of light are seeping into the window. But still…"

She covered the cat flower and said, "I thought Nagisa would rummage up here, it seems. But I guess I chalked that one up for overthinking. Even so, this guy is close to me… finding out who I really am… then I'd have to end his life, anyways."

She left, as she was heading to work. Nagisa heard the whole thing and whispered, in complete fright, "I knew it… … …She has Kaede's face… but this woman… She's _not_ Kaede! Who is she? Why is she here? What does she want?"

* * *

 ** _So ends this portion of "The Gang IN-ACTION", focusing on Otome Saotome.  
Next time, we're presenting you another battle… or battles… that happens on the SAME day!  
See you then on… … …Thursday, July 18th!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	165. Episode 51 Chapter 2

**_Monday, July 15th, 2019 – 5:05pm_**

* * *

Junko was still hovering over F City, aboard her phantasm photograph, looking for Otome Saotome, not knowing she is under the guise of Kaede Kayano.

"Where the hell is she?" She is completely upset, which is borderline for her, since she is usually bored, "Otome Saotome… Where on earth have you gone? It's hard enough to find more despair, but how can I unleash it, without you? If I remember correctly, she's undergone a new name and face… I guess that's how my boring sister, Mukuro, went and chose to be dressed as me… If I can't find her… what then?"

 **XXXXX**

At the same time, The Aces and Michelle meet with a Speedwagon Operative, as Peter said, "Got that? We need to look further into the missing person's cases. That includes runaways."

Michelle replied, "Hang on. Didn't Saotome go into hiding? You really think she'd risk capture, if she were to continue her murdering spree?"

Steven said, "Knowing Saotome, she wouldn't resist the bloodlust that awaits her. That's just how serial killers work."

Farra stated, "Saotome has what all serial killers have, likewise Junko Enoshima – an impulse. I sense darkness in this town, as she is closer… She _will_ kill again…"

Junko hovered over them, in stealth, as she thought, "Oh, no… Otome Saotome may kill again? If that happens, I'll be able to find her… except _they'll_ know where she is! Which means…"

She flew away, as Tsukasa was with Kagami, by the bus station. She said, "I wonder if waiting for it to happen is the best thing to go. And all this time, we still haven't found a clue, leading to Saotome."

Kagami smirked, "Well, I agree, too. But you guys remember what Agent Giese said." She was also with Chazz and Kotonoha, who were hanging around. "As soon as she finds something, she springs into action. So, from then on, we'll have to resort going back as normal civilians, until then…"

Chazz nodded, "I agree."

Kotonoha disagreed, "I'd rather find that Saotome, than go and hit the books. You guys almost got her, before. But I bet we can nab that girl, finally. Save some for me, when I want to gut them, for what they did to those losers!"

 **XXXXX**

Around that time, Kazuki was on the phone, holding a photo album of pictures he took of high school girls, as a way of identifying Otome.

"Yes, and since the damages from the fire are being repaired, I'd also like the renovations prepared, too."

Junko saw the whole thing, and cried, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He has high school girls' pictures, skirts and panties and all?! Wait a minute… THAT BASTARD! I remember him! He's snapping pictures of those perky high school girls, in hopes of finding Saotome!"

He said, "Yes, now, rounding out the estimate…"

Junko hovered away, as she snarled, "The Gang thinks they're so smart… I'll _annihilate_ the parasites! Despair will only loom this city, as Saotome will grant me it… That's why they will all pay! Well…"

She hovered around downtown and said, "For that being said, it's time to go to work, making _more_ Stand Users, all for the horrors that awaits these fools. EVERY last one of them!"

She spotted Kaede, as she thought, "Hold it… Wait, who's that one? Hmm…"

She shifted into her teacher form and said, "Judging by the photos Kazuki Sendo snapped, he managed to snap _that_ particular girl. But what?"

She saw the fingernails growing and was in her weepy side, "NO DOUBT ABOUT IT! It's her… But she's not Saotome, only I recognize that tiny hand. I could never mistake my apprentice for another!"

While she was weeping for joy, Nagisa was spying on Otome, using a video camera. He then whispered, "Just you wait… I'll find out who you really are, imposter."

Last time if you recall, Nagisa found a horrifying discovery – Kaede Kayano is an imposter.

Junko cried, "WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THAT ASSHOLE IN THE CAMERA, TOO? HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE, YOU RECKLESS MORONS OF HOPE?" She clutched her arrow, and then roared, "If that guy finds out the truth, those idiots will figure her out! NO MORE! I'm done playing background character! I'm going FULL DESPAIR on these bastards! Just you wait! Otome Saotome will be protected by the angel of Despair, with every fiber of my being!"

She flew away, as she head off to find MORE Stand Users of Despair.

* * *

 ** _Episode 51 – Chapter 2: Thursday, July 18th!_**

* * *

 ** _Thursday, July 18th, 2019 – 7:50am_**

* * *

Three days later, the following morning, Tsukasa and Kagami departed to go on patrol. Tsukasa rushed to her bike, as Kagami groaned, "Another day of backbreaking law enforcement… or lack thereof…"

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The following chapter will be located and taken place on the same day, Thursday, July 18th, 2019._

* * *

 ** _8:02am_**

* * *

Minutes later, Tsukasa and Kagami were at the sunflower fields, walking down the road. Kagami said, "Well, we should contact Excel, however… From what I gather in Intel, Hyatt is somewhere near the area, right here."

Tsukasa smiled, "That's great! And with any luck, Excel would be happy again, reuniting with her fellow ACROSS partner!"

They found some binoculars, as Excel was peering at the flowers, with the binoculars by her feet. Tsukasa asked, "OH! Excel? What a surprise."

Excel smiled, "Good to see you. Excel got bored, and she figured that she'd tag along with you guys."

Kagami huffed, "We never said that we needed you." She remarked, "But anyways, we were able to locate Hyatt, though, we're not sure where she is… Maybe she's around this neck of the fields…"

She then asked, "So, I'm certain if you would know, but… if you are from ACROSS, would you have the abilities to see Stands?"

Excel asked, "Why ask me that?"

Kagami stated, "Well, you see, Sis here is a Stand User, and we were wondering if you could see them."

Tsukasa added, "However, it's weird that Sis can see them, too, so…"

Excel nodded, "Oh, I see… You must be traveling to an anime, circa 1987. It's bizarre, I know, but I have a lot to go by. Anyways, I was just here, when Excel sensed a scent of dog meat. Excel was sure that the scent was dog, and I put 2 and 2 and fish together, and I believe it was… **_MENCHI, MY BELOVED EMERGENCY FOOD SUPPLY!_** "

The twins gasped, "FOOD SUPPLY?!"

Excel called, "Yeah! Right over there!" She pointed to her left and added, "Excel saw something pretty weird, but somehow she can see from this distance, with perfect vision!"

They viewed a transmission tower, as Kagami asked, "Huh?"

Tsukasa said, "It's a transmission tower… and it's connected to town."

Kagami stated, "Yeah, but I say that it's worthless now, nothing more than a useless metal structure. When the future came, redevelopment came to pass, and these things are now obsolete. Most of the power lines were cut down and moved underground. So, why are you seeing a bizarre scent of your dog?"

Excel said, "Unless I'm mistaken, I'm seeing smoke wafting from the center of the tower."

Tsukasa said, "Wow! You're right!"

They viewed the tower with the binoculars, as Kagami said, "I see… So, this building evolved into a chimney-. Huh? What is this? A bucket? And there's a kettle."

Tsukasa cried, "Seriously? But that tower's twenty meters high!"

Kagami nodded, "Indeed. But let's check higher…"

They looked upwards, as a girl in long blue hair was hanging clothes on the line. Kagami gasped, "WHOA! Someone's hanging their unmentionables from the tower! And there's a couch in there, too!"

Tsukasa said, "You don't see _that,_ every day…"

The girl managed to hook up a fish from the view, and harvested a cucumber from the metal bars. She began cooking, as Tsukasa said, "Amazing! This woman… She's learned to cook, without going shopping."

Kagami said, "She fishes from the river, and grows her own produce in a makeshift garden?!"

"I think that tower might be her home! And it looks comfy!"

"Home? It's like living in those self-sufficient houses!"

Excel said, "This world has no instances of curious people… Hold on… Do you recognize her? It can't be her…"

The girl walked on a balance beam, on one of the metal beams, and carefully held the skillet in her hand. She jumped, and a screw flew off. The girl rode onto the small screw, and hovered over to the other side of the tower.

Tsukasa cried, "DID YOU SEE THAT? This girl has to be a new Stand User!"

Kagami said, "I know… She flew through the air, like it was nothing! But what was she doing here, living in a tower?"

Excel cried, "OH! I KNOW! Let's go meet her and talk to her! Excel wants to meet with Mystery Girl!"

Suddenly, the girl spotted them and said, "Oh… Senior… She came, after all? What a surprise. And she brought some friends. Delightful! It's been long since I had company, and that Senior was able to come all the way here, to find me."

Kagami said, "Check it out. This girl's eyeing on us, already. It's like she wants to come over."

Tsukasa nodded, "Yeah. But be careful. She could be dangerous. We still don't know if she's on our side, or dangling to take us out."

They decided to head closer to the girl in the tower.

* * *

 ** _8:05am_**

* * *

Farra was crossing the street, as she was heading to _Yume no Tochi_ , to visit Miss Aiko and Juvia. A woman in a yellow fox mask, in a gray hoodie, with its hood up, called to her, "Good morning."

She started to perform pantomime, while moving robotically and doll-like.

"Eh?" Farra asked, "Santa Maria… What's with this guy?"

She turned to her, as Farra whispered, "Whoa… She's weird looking. Miss, is there something I can-?"

She paused, as she turned to Farra. Farra shivered, "Uh… Okay…"

She walked off, as she felt shaken.

* * *

 ** _8:11am_**

* * *

At the tower, the twins and Excel arrive, as Tsukasa called, "HELLO? Excuse me! Tsukasa Hiiragi, Daitenzin Target! May I ask you a question, whoever you are?"

The girl waved to her, "Senior!"

Excel sobbed, "Holy teacakes, it… It's not true…"

She cried, "HATCHAN?!"

It was Hyatt, above the tower, as she was sitting in a small toilet, doing her business. Hyatt called, "Senior! What a surprise, running into you! Sorry I couldn't find you sooner, but I was lost, along the way!"

Excel cried, "What the hell were you doing up there?"

Hyatt called out, "If you guys know what's good for you, you stop right there, and not come closer!"

The twins gasped, as Kagami said, "Wait… _She's_ Hyatt?"

Tsukasa said, "Oh, now that you mention it, we haven't met, in so long."

Hyatt cried, "PLEASE, STAY BACK! I HAVE TO GO! THE CALL OF NATURE CAME TO ME!"

They stepped back, as Tsukasa whispered, "Oh, my goodness… And from up above?"

They were sprayed with water, as they were soaked. Kagami gagged, "AAAAAAAAAGH! NOW I GET IT! THIS WOMAN IS DISGUSTING!"

They dashed off, as Excel sighed, "Ew… She warned you. HELLO! HATCHAN!"

Hyatt called, "EXCEL? SENIOR? Sorry… I was fertilizing the garden, after all…"

Kagami cried, "EUGH! SO GROSS!"

Hyatt cried, "SO WHAT IF IT IS? I just had the pipes installed here, so I can distribute water to the plants below! Believe me, it's disgusting, but it's recycling! And no, for the record, I don't drink my own pee!"

Kagami yelled, "I NEVER ASKED IF YOU DID, ANYWAYS!"

Hyatt said, "I may not be ecofriendly, but I am very careful on the environment. On the right, there are mountain asparagus, Asiatic dayflowers, and watercress – all edible. And with all these plants around, I triggered snares to capture rabbits. I didn't want Menchi to go hungry."

Kagami asked, "No way! So, you live here, by yourself?"

Hyatt said, "Well, since I left my home in Broken Shades, I had nowhere left to go… but then there was that tragedy in West Greenwich, and Senior Excel and I separated."

She tethered down and called, "And it's my own custom home, worth all of my life savings, at 100,000 Yen. Seeing that was I close to F City, I wanted to reconnect with friends, but my body would not take it. So, Menchi and I decided to live here, from now on! It was a severance paid gift from Lord Il Palazzo, since ACROSS is busy reworking its ground up, but finally I can have all the exercise I needed and all the comforts of home."

Excel asked, "Eh? So, you're not dying as usual?"

Hyatt said, "I don't think so…" She stated, "It's been about two days since I coughed blood… and I haven't even died yet…"

Kagami asked, "So, you haven't suffered any near-death experiences, like before?"

Excel smiled, "No, she dies all the time, and she magically wakes up, like it was all nothing. If she dies, she dies, but she's like Deadpool, only less the cussing and more the titties!"

Hyatt stated, "It's been three years now… After the drama in the West Greenwich tragedy… And I have lived here, this whole time, and never left. Menchi and I enjoyed it, and even learned how to make old-fashioned dog food for her."

Excel roared, "HEY! That's MY food supply, you self-sufficient slut! Excel is super-jealous of you, stealing your own home, our of her beloved Lord Il Palazzo's own bank account, and she is extremely mad at you, you ecofriendly idiot! And you took Menchi with you?"

Tsukasa whispered to Kagami, "What'll we do? Hyatt seems to have missed out on F City. I mean, everything's changed, since Otome Saotome reared her head in and killed the rest. But I don't think it's the right idea. For now, we should report this to the rest of The Gang. She seems friendly, and even though these two once sided with us, on one occasion."

Kagami stated, "I don't know… Something just doesn't feel right…"

* * *

 ** _10:15am_**

* * *

At Kazuki's home, he examined a picture of Nagisa, holding a video camera in his hand. He then asked, in confusion, "What is he doing here? Why does he have a camera, and suddenly went on spying? Could he be looking for Saotome, too? I wonder… He's following someone and capturing their every move… from behind the pillar. Could this target be someone in this picture?"

He viewed the picture of girls, standing in the bus stop, standing around. One of the girls was Otome, dressed as Kaede. Kazuki doesn't know that, as he examined each face, "Hmm… They all look like the few girls I snapped a pic of. However, it's hard to tell which is which…"

He held up a magnifying glass and looked at the name of the boy, " _Nagisa Shiota_. There's something very unusual about this boy."

As he examined the picture, a man in orange hair and a trench coat was waiting by the tree, with his back planted on the tree.

* * *

 ** _7:33am_**

* * *

Now let's rewind back to early in the morning. Asahi was coming to Chazz's place, only to see that he's not home. She opened the door and said, "Chazz baby? You home? Hmm… Must've woke up early, today. All that excitement… and he suddenly has an early bird bug."

She searched the fridge, and then saw a half-eaten pastry in the fridge. She moaned, "Aw, man… Did Chazz eat up that kamakura custard I was saving for lunch? And there were two of them! What happened to the other one?"

She munched on it and said, "Oh, well… If he took a nibble, that's fine." She blushed, as she smiled, "I suppose he did that to give me an indirect kiss…"

She walked to the counter and sighed, "Ugh… It's too early to complain. That guy thinks of himself, every morning. But I still love him, that honey boy of his."

A girl in blonde hair and a pink vest was viewing Asahi in the shadows.

* * *

 ** _8:14am_**

* * *

Cutting back to Hyatt's tower, the twins and Excel stare down, as Hyatt was hanging on the cord.

Excel asked, "Hey, is it alright if I can come in?"

Hyatt said, "No, that's fine. You're more than welcome to come visit me."

A small paper fell out, as Kagami asked, "Huh? She dropped a photo? Hey! Hyatt, you dropped something!"

Hyatt was still hanging, as she whispered, "Nah, it's just garbage…"

Tsukasa asked, "Wait… Is that a photo?"

Hyatt cried, "Would you three just leave? I have no time to talk, this morning! Is it alright to come back later? And don't worry about the photo! I'll get it!"

Kagami said, "It's just a small polaroid." She viewed the binoculars, and to her surprise…

"WAIT! I said leave! _I_ got this!"

Kagami was in shock, as she saw the face of despair. She snarled, " **YOU!** "

It was Junko Enoshima! Kagami rushed in and roared, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Tsukasa cried, "KAGAMI, WAIT!"

Kagami hollered, " **AT LAST! JUNKO ENOSHIMA, THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR BITCH! I WAS A FOOL OF LETTING YOU FREE, AFTER YOU TRICKED ME, BUT NO MORE! THIS IS FOR MATSUYA, AND WATANABE, AND SUMIYOSHI!** "

Hyatt gasped, "Wa-? Watanabe? Wait, what happened to-?"

Kagami stepped in, as Hyatt smiled, "OOPS! Never mind! I see that I have been waiting for someone to step into the tower!"

She swung upwards, as Hyatt called, "If you tell them to come in, they chicken out and leave! But the way I do it, reverse psychology works like wonders! Kagami Hiiragi, for the glory of ACROSS, you've entered Hyatt's Domain – **_Rikdosan_**!"

Tsukasa cried, "RIKDOSAN?!"

Junko cackled, "WELL DONE, HYATT! You lured that tsundere girl in, hook, line, and sinker! One less hope, who now lives in this Stand! Kudos, my dear meek-looking soldier!"

Kagami asked, "Wait, hold on! What did she mean?"

Tsukasa cried, "I don't know why, but… You were tricked! Hyatt used you!"

Excel shrieked, "IS THIS BETRAYAL? ET TU, HATCHAN?"

Kagami snarled, "I should've known! Junko Enoshima did it to me, again!"

Junko was crawling off, " _Again_ is right! Fooled you once, shame on you! Fooled you twice, shame on you again! You're the easiest of prey to steer clear of my precious student!"

She flew off, cackling, as Kagami roared, "FUCK! SHE'S GETTING AWAY! GET BACK HERE!"

She ran out the tower, but halfway through, her body was coated in a thick metallic shell. She cried, "WHA-? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

She pushed back in and growled, "Shit… What the hell was that?"

Tsukasa cried, "Kagami! Oh, man… Sis is in trouble! Kagami, get out of the tower!"

Kagami roared, "HOW CAN I? Junko's getting away! The least you can do is go after her! I'll be fine!"

Hyatt called, "Once you get in the tower, you stay in there, until someone tries to get in again! But if they try to get out, they'll be part of the tower! And _that_ is the ability of Hyatt-chan's Stand power, Rikdosan! Yay me!"

Junko called, fleeing, "It's not Chazz Princeton, but she'll do! Make sure that she's nice and comfortable, Hatchan~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Excel roared, "HEY, DESPAIR BITCH! ONLY I AND I ALONE CALL HYATT HATCHAN! YOU DESPAIR-RIDDEN DISEASE OF A D-WORD EXCEL CANNOT THINK OF THAT IS DASTARDLY!"

Kagami growled, "Damn it! Of all the times… to be trapped inside the lousy tower! DAMN IT!"

Hyatt was climbing out, as Tsukasa shrieked, "KAGAMI!"

Excel snarled, "Damn it all… Hatchan's gone over to the dark side."

Hyatt said, as she was slowly fleeing, "Uh, Senior, I have a confession to make… This is my Stand, after all, but… it's not really mine. It pretty much does whatever it wants. And now that you're here, Senior Excel and I can finally reunite, at last! And also, maybe visit those boys that we have been seeing… since it's been long. You know, like the old days. You said that they were attacked by Miss Junko, but…"

Kagami roared, "God, wake up and smell the embalming fluid! Do you want to know where the other boys are? Those losers?"

Excel sighed, as she was saddened. Tsukasa growled, "I am beginning to hate this Junko Enoshima… All the life Excel and Hyatt suffered through poverty… and despair suddenly stuck it into Sis!"

Excel snarled, "Hatchan… I wish I could've helped. I'm sorry, Kagami! Excel blew it!"

Tsukasa said, "Excel, you'd be in danger, if you'd try to help… Sorry, but this isn't _Excel Saga_ , anymore."

Excel said, "No worries. Those days are all long gone, but Excel is still immortal, via cult classics."

Tsukasa marched off, as she said, "Junko Enoshima crossed the line, when she used my sister as prey, and even used that damned tower as a Stand, but make no mistake about it, I'm going to free Kagami!"

Kagami said, "There's no need, Sis. You know, I think I can handle this bitch, myself. You see, I'm not just itching to come back to F City, to mingle with my old friends…"

She looked up, and called to Hyatt, "Hey, Hyatt! You dare say a word about me staying? Well, what if I tell you that if you enjoy freedom, then you may get double-crossed by Junko Enoshima!"

Hyatt stopped and asked, "Eh? What are you saying?"

Kagami said, "I'm saying that I can send you back on this spot, even if it means I can beat your ass, any day of the week! And don't get me wrong! You've spent three years here, and it's very noble and efficient of you to live here, but I'm gonna make you feel despair, just like what Junko wants!"

She shone in a greenish aura, "HEY, TSUKASA! You're not the _only one_ with a Stand!" She bellowed, as she unleashed a green figure in long pigtails, a dark gray dress, and onion leek stalks in each hand, "NOW, TO THE BATTLEFIELD! **_LEEK 39!_** "

Tsukasa cried, "WHAT? SIS?!"

Excel was confused, as she asked, "Eh? Leaky 69?"

Kagami unleashes her Stand for the first time! Introducing **_Leek 39_**! She unleashed a barrage of stalk strikes onto the tower, making light dents. The vibrations of the tower started to swing Hyatt in the wires. She cried, "AAGH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I'm… ugh… going… to… be… sick!"

Kagami called, "Hey, Hyatt! Come on down to terra firma, before I topple this tower over!"

Hyatt cried, "I don't think that's right of you to do so! Even if you did, I had a feeling brute force was the possible way to fall. This tower was able to enforce the blows, and redistribute it over the entire tower!"

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? What are you saying?"

The tower started to vibrate loudly, as Kagami asked, "Huh? What was that noise?"

Hyatt said, "What you're hearing is the energy from the sounds of your punches. Have either of you ever heard of the law of conservation? Once energy is collected, it'll be collectively released for use in a different form! And I wonder where it goes now…"

The punches headed back to Kagami, as she deflected the attacks, using her Leek 39, slammed her stalks, like rapid-fire drumsticks. She was knocked down, but stumbled back to the center of the tower.

Hyatt said, "Sorry… But that's how it works. Hyatt doesn't know much on science, but I learned… Punch the tower, as long as you like, but make no mistake, it'll strike back at you! I mean it! This thing is walking living breathing pipe puzzle!"

Tsukasa moaned, "Kagami…" She was injured, as she called, "I am sorry… but one of your attacks left a small hole in my side…"

Kagami snarled, "So, that wasn't a bluff. This Stand really attacks back and bites me in the ass?"

Hyatt smiled, "Sorry… But if you have a plan to defeat me, the user, that's a pipe dream, so to speak. This Stand exists independently, like the ill-famous Iron Maiden, who traps its victims inside. Only this gives you a nice décor. I still die, now and then, and come back up, but even so, Rikdosan never fades away. Besides… if memory serves me, we're enemies! Only then, I'll be able to live out my freedom, until you find another one, until the end of time."

Kagami gasped, "Until the end of time?"

Hyatt gripped onto the wire and said, "It's alright. I know we're friends and all, but I'll come visit you… uh… if I remember where it was, that is… But Hyatt has lack of sense, so you have to find someone else to get in for you. And that's simply a matter of exchange. I may not look it, but I think I get the message to you, in every sense."

Excel's voice called, "Oh, so, in other words, freeing Kagami means someone goes back into the tower, in her place."

Hyatt gasped, as Excel reappeared in the cable, "And Hatchan, you're the perfect candidate, you traitor!"

Hyatt cried, "SENIOR, WHAT ARE YOU-?"

She swung down, grabbed Hyatt, and roared in a Tarzan yell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kagami cried, "EXCEL, YOU SLY DOG!"

They went in the tower, as Excel called, "Don't worry about me! Get out of the tower and get Junko!"

Kagami rushed out of the tower, unharmed, as Excel called, "Hatchan, you bad soldier of ACROSS! Despair looms into you, after you tried to trick them!"

She wrapped the cable around her body, as Excel called, "You deserve to be punished! In the name of ACROSS, Excel will spank you red until you cry!"

Hyatt growled, "DAMN YOU!"

Kagami sighed, "Damn… What a hassle…"

Tsukasa said, "We have to go…"

Hyatt cried, "That Junko girl told me about these guys' allies! Watanabe, Sumiyoshi, Iwata, even the Ropponmatsus!"

Excel yelled, "WAKE UP! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

Hyatt cringed in sadness, as she asked, "What?"

A long hush was made, as Excel growled, "The robots… and that Iwata boy… They lived… But the rest… they didn't make it…" She roared, "JUNKO ENOSHIMA KILLED THEM!"

Her words echoed into the tower, as Tsukasa corrected, "Uh, for the record, Otome Saotome kill-."

Kagami said, "NO! Let her lie a little. Hyatt befriended Junko, only to be double-crossed. Three years is so long… and their deaths were recent."

Hyatt asked, "They're… They're dead? The boy that… admired me… He's gone…"

Excel said, "I'm sorry I never told you this, but it happened suddenly! Despair Girl ruined our reunion plans! Even the pedophile doctor, Gojo Shiouji died, too, and that was in Chapter One of Season 4 of _The Gang IN-ACTION_! Excel will never forgive you for tricking Kagami Hiiragi into trapping her here, forever. I won't forgive you! That is why… That is why I must stop you! Even if it means I get to live here forever, should I fail – and failure is what I live on – Excel will be happier, any other way! Hatchan, you're Excel's friend, and I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

She bawled, "HATCHAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Hyatt yelled, "SHUT UP! **SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING CUNT!** YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE ME THE BULLSHIT LIKE THAT?"

The twins gasped, as Excel said, "Hatchan? Why did you-?"

Hyatt growled, "Oh, please… You think I acted that caring to you? I… I cared for you, too… but I only did the work for Lord Il Palazzo, and NOT YOU! What have _you_ ever done to please him? I was only following orders! Yes, I'm a dumbass, but…" She hollered, " **YOU THINK I CARED ABOUT YOU, AND BE IN THE POOR HOUSE, FOREVER?** "

She dangled down, as she said, "Be that as it may, while you are over seniority in ACROSS, I have built up callouses in my hands, from swinging around. Yes, the exercise has improved in me, and I never die much, anymore… but there's more."

Her callouses produced a blade and slashed off the cord, " **NOW DIE, BITCH!** "

Excel said, "Still the same old Hatchan, dense as ever. You lost a lot of brain cells, more than you lost a lot of blood. It's too bad that you have not a Stand that is used for blood. But then again…"

She swung back and held the cord. The cord Hyatt slashed was a lone wire dangling down. Hyatt cried, "WHAT?!"

She plummeted down, as Excel called, "You've reap what you've sewn, traitor! Twas Excel not the weak link! Twas… uh… You know, come to think of it, Excel don't remember how many times we succeeded."

Hyatt called out, as she was falling, "That's because we NEVER win! And that's a given, seeing that I planned ahead! I was planning to escape to the outside world with you, but if that's how you want it, maybe _you_ can live in the tower, for once in your pathetic life!"

 **SLASH!  
** Excel was stabbed in the shoulder, with a wayward energy shot from the severed power line. She groaned, "Ugh…"

Hyatt landed on the beams and called, "Have you already forgotten? This tower can attack back at anyone that gets attacked! That wire was also a part of the tower! I purposely severed the line, aiming the angle that will shot at _you_!"

Excel groaned, "Oh teacakes… Excel… is on her… last breath… I won't die… I am, was, and always will be a _Main Character_!"

Hyatt shouted, "Stop living in a world where the 4th wall shatters!"

Kagami cried, "LEAVE THE TOWER, EXCEL!"

Hyatt shouted, "I'm leaving this tower, first!" She threw a few bolts, and they landed on the metal beam. They shot out of the beam, heading upwards, as Hyatt said, "Direction and angle, check!"

Excel is pinned down by the three bolts, as she groaned, "AAAGH! HURTS!"

Tsukasa cried, "EXCEL!" She went to her cellphone.

Kagami snarled, "You sick bitch!"

Hyatt said, "Who's pathetic now? You think I'd let you leave, after all? I'll give you time to heal, by yourself." She made her escape, as she called, "Consider this partnership and friendship _finished!_ "

Kagami roared, "YOU TRY AND ESCAPE! IF YOU DO, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU WITH EVERY INCH OF YOU DAMNED LIFE, ASSHOLE!"

Hyatt called, "You just try it! I don't mind. I'm not a fast walker, but I am excellent in hand-to-hand combat. Why do you think I lived in this tower to hone my skills, after I learned how to use it? But the thing is, Miss Junko told me that you don't know the whereabouts of Otome Saotome, right? Well, she hired me to eliminate any of you sneaky people. What choice do I have?"

The twins gasped, as Hyatt giggled.

* * *

 ** _10:42am_**

* * *

Fast-forward to Kazuki's home.

 **Ding-Dong!  
** The man in the coat rang the doorbell, and slinked back to the pillar in his front porch. Kazuki peeked into the peephole and saw the man, "Who's this? Never seen _him_ before."

* * *

 ** _8:14am_**

* * *

Rewind to back in Chazz's apartment. There was a knife on the ground, where Asahi was standing. She suddenly disappeared.

* * *

 ** _9:25am_**

* * *

Farra arrived at _Yume no Tochi_ , as she headed to the entrance. She then held up a book and said, "I know I don't work there, anymore, seeing I left, after the drama… But Miss Aiko must know…"

She sighed and said, "Even so… I'm not so sure if she is a Stand User or not… The way she knows Miss Pollyanna…"

She walked in, as she waved to the Juvia mannequin, "Yo, Juvia."

She also walked past the mannequins of Akari and Enju. These two ninja girls had work today. Farra called out, "Hello? Miss Aiko? It's me, Farra!"

As she waited, the same woman in the fox mask was peeking from behind the pole, across the street.

* * *

 ** _10:38am_**

* * *

In an office building, Otome, as Kaede, was writing forms and documents. Her nails were growing, while she was working, as she was resisting the urge to kill.

At the same time, Nagisa was in a teacher's lounge, looking out the window, while the others were studying. He thought, "I know I leave work in the afternoon, but I have to know who that woman is…"

* * *

 ** _10:43am_**

* * *

Kazuki peeked into the peephole and called, "Who is it?"

The man said, "Good afternoon, sir! I'm Kyosuke, the architect that you called earlier. I'm here to assess the fire restorations and renovations."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Kazuki said, "We _did_ talk on the phone. We _did_ agree to meet."

He opened the door and let him in. However, Kyosuke slinked in, as he was hiding his back. But…

" ** _HEAVEN'S GATE! ATTACK!_** " Kazuki's Stand assaulted him, turning him into a book.

Kazuki leaned down and peered through the pages. He said, "Sorry for the rude greeting, but one has to be cautious. Hmph, false alarm. _Kyosuke Mihara, born in 1970… top notch architect…_ He's definitely the one I called for repairs, but he doesn't seem to be a threat, so he's out. No matter. I'll pretend that this never happened, and then we're good to go."

He then noticed a passage on the page: " _I don't like it when people see my back. They think I have terrible bacne, a botched tattoo, or a nasty scar._ "

"His back, huh?" He said, as he then scribbled onto his face, "But then again, no one is without their fears of phobias. At any rate, he seemed innocent… but even that Yasuhiro brat is innocent as well… A simple _I cannot attack Kazuki Sendo_ shall suffice for now."

Kyosuke woke up, as he moaned, "Ungh… What happened?"

Kazuki said, "You had a nasty fall. Please do come in, sir. Come in and we'll talk. We have much to talk about, sir."

Kyosuke stepped into the house, as he was rubbing his back onto the wall. He asked, "Uh, you okay?"

Kyosuke said, "Uh, no! Not at all. I'm fine."

"Well, you should walk forward. The damages are in here. You can't perform an assessment from out there."

"OH! Right, sir… You just go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

He then hid back outside, into the doorway, as Kazuki was confused. Kyosuke slithered his way in, with his back still on the wall or any surface that he leans on. He shut the door and said, "Now, where's the room? I'd love to see it."

He grinned, as Kazuki was annoyed.

* * *

 ** _9:06am_**

* * *

Rewind back to an hour back, twenty minutes before Farra arrives at _Yume no Tochi_.

We return to Rikdosan, the tower that harbors Hyatt and Excel, along with the Hiiragi Sisters, who are outside the tower.

Hyatt stated, "I'm not surprised, though I am amazed that you haven't caught Otome Saotome yet… But that's okay. If all goes well, I'll catch her for you. Senior's usually useless against weirdoes like me, but then again, we're all unique, and we don't need Quirks. Most of us are pre-Quirk."

The sisters growled, as she continued, "Tell me, did it ever occur to you that the ACROSS is evil? I mean, before the AU Mess-Up, we were changed, all for one special girl. Just don't tell her, but… I despised her, the minute I knew about her. But she did reunite me with Excel, after her accident."

Tsukasa asked, "No… You don't mean…"

Kagami cried, "So wait, you were feigning being on our side, this whole time?"

Hyatt said, "I had time to think, reminisce about my old life, and then I realized that… these people are idiots! My life changed, for the worst, but at least I get to escape, after three years of hell! Do you little Olsen Twins think that you can stop the mighty ACROSS?! SEE YA~!"

Kagami hollered, "YOU BITCH!"

Excel yelled, "NO! IT'S MY FAULT! DO NOT GET IN THAT TOWER!"

Kagami roared, "FUCK YOU! THIS _IS_ YOUR FAULT! I'M FIGHTING THIS PIECE OF-!"

"I'M SERIOUS!" Excel roared, "PLEASE! Find a way to stop Hatchan, and call Princeton! He'll heal me, once we stop Hatchan! I have to stop her from being this psychotic! This is not my Hatchan that I know of, but it's truly my fault… I abandoned her, because Excel's got a huge short attention span and a long forgetful side inside her! Hatchan was the one I was looking for… and it's my fault I let her change her ways… but then again, Lord Il Palazzo wanted it this way, since Excel wanted to reunite with Hyatt. I should've just listened to Yukino… I should've just told her to stay with her, instead of going back… Yukino said to me to never go back… but in my heart, Hatchan needs me…"

The girls were sad, as Excel said, "Don't trouble for me. I'm used to living by myself, jobless, without a care, and with no money or food… But Hatchan was considerate to make this a self-sufficient tower home… Plus, Excel is happy that she got to see Menchi again."

Hyatt added, "Oh, about that… I'm taking the dog with me."

She had Menchi in her backpack, as Menchi was shrieking lightly, scared of heights. Excel roared, "OH, YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STEAL EXCEL'S FOOD SUPPLY?"

Hyatt roared back, "FOR WHAT? You want to resort to animal murder? You're cruel! Dogs are pets, not for your fucking Chinese Food dishes!"

Menchi shrieks, only because she's scared of heights. Hyatt added, "To be honest, I don't give a damn who remains trapped here. Menchi's a part of this tower, too, but one's fine enough. As long as I'm free, I'm happy. Senior, forgive me for letting this unhappy ending happen, but it's nice meeting you again. I'll come visit you more of-."

"Oh, no. _You're_ a permanent resident." A male voice called, "I remember you saying about not wanting to beat us."

It was Chazz, as he used the severed power line to fly up, using Ojama Star, "But once I'm done, nobody in their right mind would want to be _you_!"

Tsukasa cheered, "It's Princeton!"

Excel smiled, as she was shocked, "Princeton came? But how? I didn't see him!"

Hyatt cried, "WHO IS HE?"

Chazz swung around and landed on the steel frames. He explained, "Tsukasa gave me the heads-up. So, I went into the tower, as soon as I got here, and found the cable here and swung myself up here."

Hyatt shrieked, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Chazz said, "Excel, I'll heal you up, later, after I beat up your _former_ friend. You're Hyatt, right? Nice to meet you, by the way."

Hyatt was shaken, "Likewise… I guess?"

He called, "Excel, give The Chazz ten minutes with her! Once this whore goes back into her douche cage, I'll free you, heal you up, and act like it's never happened."

Kagami cried, "WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT FALL!"

Chazz smirked, "Yeah, as if."

He went closer, as Hyatt said, "Mending the wire was genius, friend. I've heard about you from Miss Junko. Chazz Princeton, the Ojama Star, and the bane of Otome Saotome. I'd tell you more, but it's in the bag. I couldn't be more happy to have you as Rikdosan's permanent guest, but killing you rubes never crossed my mind… I mean, a corpse can't leave, and I'm a multi-time corpse, and come back alive…"

She hollered in a demonic look, "BUT YOU HAD TO SHOW UP AND FORCE MY HAND INTO IT! IN THE NAME OF ACROSS, YOU SHALL FALL TO YOUR DEATH, CHAZZ PRINCETON!"

Chazz rushed at her, "GO TO HELL!" He used Ojama Star to strike, but Hyatt avoided the strikes. She kept leaping off, avoiding any barrage, leaping onto each metal beam.

Hyatt was at the top, as Chazz rushed towards her. But then, he slipped and fell off the tower. His left arm dangled onto the beam, and hung on.

Hyatt called out, "You know, now that I see Ojama Star, up-close, it's a shining diamond. You have a damn impressive Stand, but the one thing your Stand doesn't have that I do is skills… and experience. I was a loyal soldier to ACROSS, while you were probably playing card games, acting like you're cock of the walk! But I guess I can avoid you, if I step back at about two meters away. I know this tower too well, since I have lived here for three years."

He called, "What is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?" He climbed up.

Excel cried, as she saw knife marks on the beam above her, "Princeton, you have to move back! She's slashed the marks on the beam! LOOK! There are slits in the beam!"

He called, "Yeah, so? Tsukasa told me much about the tower!"

Hyatt called, "Yeah? But did she tell you what it does, fully?"

The blasts appeared from the beam, but Ojama Star shielded it. He called, "That was a real low blow, even for you. Not to be fair, my Ojama Star can easily deflect attacks and won't even break a sweat."

Hyatt smirked, "Is that so?

"KEEP SMIRKING, BITCH! You'll smile soon enough, when your face is planted into the dirt!"

"I meant to say that I know the tower, by every angle, and the cut by every precise slice. Think of it as a game of pool… because I'm a pool shark!"

The tower vibrated, as Hyatt roared, "And since I'm like a pool shark to this tower game, I KNOW ALL THE MOVES!"

Excel asked, "Eh? Pool shark?"

Chazz was shot in the back, as he was stumbling. He retained his balance, as Hyatt called, "You hear that? Did you say that my attacks wouldn't break Ojama Star into a sweat? Let's see if it holds true, if you don't know where it's coming from!"

They ricocheted, as she asked, "Now, how many shots did I fire? They're bouncing off the beams, like a game of Pong."

Ojama Star deflected the attacks, but Chazz was starting to lose his footing. Excel cried, "PRINCETON, BEHIND YOU!"

 **SLASH!  
** He was cut in the left hand, and he started to fall. Chazz latched on, as Hyatt cried, "And yet you _still_ won't go down? Didn't I tell you that it was a dumb move? Then again, I lost a couple brain cells, the last time I died… Senior foolishly tried to preach to the girls that they should leave her alone… If only you'd listen to her, you'd still be alive, but NO, you had to play Devil's Advocate! ACROSS is the TRUE power!"

Excel moaned, "BOTH of his arms… they're damaged… Hatchan's about to finish him off, since one hit may be the end…"

Hyatt cried, "Sorry to have you go, but it's time to finish you off! First, I'll-!"

"HEY, Tsukasa! Kagami!" Chazz called to below, "One question: You saw this girl's projectiles. How many did you see bounce off this tower?"

Kagami said, "Hmm… OH! Four?"

Tsukasa said, "That's right. We saw four shots fire off, and bounced around the beams, like rubber balls."

Hyatt asked, "How the hell can he be nonchalant? Four shots? I hit you with about twenty!"

Chazz said, "Actually… Those four shots… They were counting how many times Ojama Star hit those suckers. And those four are not enough, but they're all I need to take you down."

Hyatt asked, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

He explained, "If I remember right, you used the word "ricochet". You said that your Stand's energy ricochets its energy like billiard balls."

She cried, "That's right! What does that have to do with it?"

Chazz explained, as Ojama Star appeared, "By now, you know my Spirit Caller is _Ojama Star_. But didn't Despair Bitch tell you _everything_ about me? Did she tell you that my Spirit Caller correct destroyed matter and fractured energy?"

Hyatt confessed, "Yes… and no… Hyatt has a short attention span… Like I said, I get ditzy, because of loss of blood. But I am doing alright now, thanks to my Stand. But what does that have to do with-?"

She cried, "Are you saying that in this predicament, that my shots can-? Uh, what did you say again? Hyatt's confused…"

 **SMASH! SMASH!  
** The energy shots returned to Hyatt, smashing into her face and chest, impaling her body. She started to fall down to the ground, from off the tower, as she groaned, "Ungh… That's… I don't get it…"

Excel said, "Excel don't get it, either, and she's supposed to be the dumb one!"

Tsukasa said, "He connected the energy ricocheting into the beams so that he could send them back into the slashed steel!"

Kagami said, "How does Excel not know that? ACROSS are surely morons."

Excel smiled, as she was amazed, "It doesn't matter. Chazz Princeton really lives up to his name, as he was a goner, but he won the battle against Hatchan."

Hyatt gagged, "How can this be? Why did this happen now?"

He said, "You said coming up here was a dumb move. And you're right. Who's the dumb one now? The Chazz is the man with the plan!"

Hyatt fell twenty meters, as she shrieked in fear, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Eventually, she fell to her death, but she recovered, after that. Simple Hyatt; dies, but lives on, every single time.

 ** _[Hyatt – Rikdosan: Defeated]_**

 **XXXXX**

After the battle, Excel was healed, likewise Hyatt. Chazz said, as he was concerned, "For a pre-dead/post-dead chick, you're creepy… Ojama Star cannot revive the dead, but Excel wasn't kidding."

Hyatt clapped her hands and begged for mercy, "Please forgive me, Senior! Hyatt was bad! I'm sorry!"

Excel glared, "Et tu, Hatchan? Why did you side with Junko Enoshima? She's the Ultimate Despair! The devil!"

Hyatt sobbed, "Senior, I'm so sorry! The only reason I was living in this tower was to find you… Senior, I'm sorry I forget about you, but times changed, and Menchi was lonely. She's alright, but I wished you'd leave her alone… But this Junko Enoshima appeared and told me to bring someone into the tower, just so I can have a normal life. If I did that, I'd finally come looking for you, after all these years!"

She bawled, clinging to the beams, "PLEASE, SENIOR! I'M SO SORRY FOR BETRAYING YOU! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Excel asked, "Eh? You mean… You wanted to trap someone in, because…"

Kagami said, "Hyatt misses you…"

Hyatt sniffled, "That's right… I know that Watanabe is dead, but that is alright. At least I'm safe inside these walls, with fresh air and blue sky. That is all I ever wanted… I wanted to live, and without any pollution or death. I mean, city life has been rough on me…"

Steffi appeared in the background, as the scene freezes in place. She called, "HEAR YE! HEAR YE! F CITY HAS CHRISTENED A BRAND NEW LANDMARK! I dubbed thee… **_Girl in Electrical Tower!_** " She snuffed, "What? I didn't make up that name…"

The narrator explained, " _Girl in Electrical Tower – NEW F City Landmark!_ She is a marvel of self-sufficiency. But if you bring snacks and dog food to her, she might come let you take a picture of her. But stay clear of her, in case she coughs up any blood."

Chazz said, "Okay, it's a deal! But tell us more about Junko! Did she tell you anything else? Like the whereabouts of Otome Saotome, her student? Anything would help us."

Hyatt said, "Well… Actually, she didn't mention a Stand User, Tsukasa…"

Tsukasa gasped, "That's me…"

Hyatt added, "And also another Stand User, Asahi or something…"

Chazz gasped, "ASA?!" He yelled, "WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW?"

She explained, "Hey, take it easy on me! This jerk and I had a polite conversation! I'm not usually a rude person, but… Anyways, she didn't mention who Asahi was, and I didn't want to bring it up again."

Kagami roared, "GET TO THE POINT! What happened with Agent Sakurai?"

Hyatt said, "Well, she told me that she found a way to eliminate her."

They all gasped. She added, "And if her pupil is Otome Saotome, she might've already caught up to her. She also said, " _From now on, despair will loom over those who will take my star pupil's life._ " Then she told me that she created a Stand User that eliminated another Stand User named Asahi Sakurai, just this morning. And that's all!"

They were shocked, as Chazz whispered, completely devastated, "Asahi… NO…"

* * *

 ** _9:33am_**

* * *

Farra showed the pictures to Miss Aiko, as she said, "Hmm… I don't think I ever seen any of them, but I'll keep an eye out. Also, I know Miss Hanao and Miss Saion-Ji. I'll be perfectly happy to have them aide you. After work, I'll tell them everything."

Farra smiled, "Thanks. You're a lifesaver. Besides, I'm worried… This whole thing is bizarre, but if we don't find Otome Saotome, soon enough… Who knows what would happen?"

Miss Aiko smiled, "I'm sure of it. Anyways, carry on, my friend."

She saluted, and walked off. Miss Aiko agreed to keep the album. Farra walked past Akari and Enju. She paused, but then shook her head. "Nah."

She walked past Juvia and said, "Later, Juvia."

She stepped out, as the woman in the fox mask was spying on Farra. Farra left the store, as she sighed, "I'm surprised that Miss Aiko knows about Akari and Enju… Could she be a…?" She shook her head and said, "No… That would be too stupid. Imagine… Haruno Aiko… a Stand User… Unlikely."

She kept walking, until she stopped. She whispered, "I sense something…"

She looked around and said, "Huh… Someone is following me? Hmm…"

She walked five more steps and said, "Well, it doesn't matter. I better alert the otherrrrssss beeee forrrrr-…"

She froze in place, as the woman in the mask popped out. Farra's skin started to turn shiny and hard. Her body was turned into wood. She was a mannequin. The girl in the mask grabbed Farra's stiff body and slinked off into the alleyway. Miss Aiko was watching from the window, next door, as she gasped, "NO! It can't be! Farra…"

* * *

 ** _10:58am_**

* * *

Kyosuke was looking around the destroyed room, leaning on his back to the wall, and said, "Oh, my… And this would be… OH, MY GOD! This door is possibly worth about eight thousand Yen! It could be from the Victorian or Edwardian era… and they even used English-made material! This is a doozy!"

Kazuki was in the other room, as he thought, "So, he doesn't want anyone to look at his back… I suppose that would explain his rather odd behavior, when he first arrived."

He served him tea, as he said, "Here you are. Enjoy."

Kyosuke smiled, "Thanks! But…"

"Come get it, before it gets cold."

"Oh, I'll be fine…"

Kazuki scoffed, and apparently the tea trick didn't work.

* * *

 ** _11:16am_**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the office, Otome walked past the cubicles, until she saw a woman undoing her hair. She walked off, clutching papers in her arms, and was furiously holding her urges in.

"Now's not the time…" she thought, panicking, "I must resist…" and her fingernails started to grow slightly.

* * *

 ** _10:12am_**

* * *

"WHAT?" Akari gasped, as she was human again, "Farra was kidnapped, after turning into a mannequin?"

Miss Aiko was in her office, as she stated, "Yes… A dreadful dilemma… I saw her leave, when she told me more about this Junko Enoshima… But as we were talking, I noticed a weird girl with a funny-looking fox mask… yellow color… in a hoodie…"

Enju asked, "Any idea who is it?"

Miss Aiko shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not. I can't see her hair… but judging the Stand User mannequins in my shop… she was closer than we think."

Enju asked, "Wait a minute… Farra's Stand is a Spirit Caller. We're all Stand Users. And Spirits and Stands react to one another. You don't think it's a Stand User?"

She stated, "Based on what Farra said, after Minatsu-chan's death by Otome Saotome… Spirits and Stands are drawn to one another… It's a wonder why and how we met Princeton, the Hiiragis, and The Gang."

Miss Aiko was worried, as she whispered, "Even if I want to save her… I can't risk exposing my secret to her… She trusts me, and I trust her. But… I can't let this lie on, for so long… But I have to protect it, for her mentor's sake."

Akari nodded, but then said, "Well… Why not do it? Farra has to know. I don't care if you're a Stand User! Farra's one, too!"

Enju barked, "Akari, no! If we do that, it may devastate her! We… We can't risk that. She doesn't know that you're a Stand User, Miss Aiko… But she _does_ know about us being ninjas… And she agrees to keep it a secret, since it's the Ninja Code… Plus, she knows Suou-san, back in Egypt."

Akari asked, "Eh? I didn't know that."

"That fat ass hentai told me about how they met her…" she grumbled.

Haruno smiled and then gave in. She said, "Well… I'm not sure how… but I cannot let you get in the way of danger. So… … …"

Enju said, "Call Princeton! He can stop this girl in the mask!"

Akari said, "No… He's too chivalrous."

Enju said, "It's worth the shot."

Haruno nodded, but then said, "Right… But… He might be busy. Perhaps I should call one of Farra's friends…"

Akari said, "Good idea!"

Haruno dialed the number to one of Farra's allies.

* * *

 ** _10:20am_**

* * *

Meanwhile, atop the Girl in Tower landmark, Excel and Hyatt perched high above, as Hyatt was cooking food, while Excel was viewing the city, from a distance.

Hyatt said, "Boy… I really hope they find Asahi, safe and sound…"

Excel nodded and said, "If anything, Excel will leave this tower and assist them… but for now, it's in _their_ hands."

She whispered, as she was forlorn. She thought, "I wonder… I wonder whatever happened to _her_."

* * *

 ** _11:37am_**

* * *

Kotonoha was looking around, as she got the message from Chazz that Asahi was missing. She growled, "GRRRRRRRRR! DAMMIT! Asahi's not here, nor at work! Where the heck is she? ASAHI! ASAHI! **WHERE ARE YOU, ASAHI?** "

She roared out, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT! **WHERE ARE YOU, ASAHI?** "

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Chazz called to Sato Matsuzaka, the Stand User for Sugar Sugar Candy Girl, incapacitated by Steven Cooke.

He explained himself to her, as he said, "That's the long end of it! My girlfriend has gone missing! I want to know if you're willing to get off your ass and help me! Look, I know The Gang roughed you up, after what you did to Sendo-sensei, but still… My girlfriend is in danger, and I only want _you_ to assist me!"

Sato shivered, as he said, "If you do, I'll heal your injuries…"

Sato growled, "It's a fine time to ignore you, if you weren't so righteous…" She gave in and snarled, "WHY SHOULD I? The last time my injuries were healed, your attack dog broke all my bones into shards of glass! I don't play around! SO, DON'T FUCK WITH ME, CHAZZ PRINCETON! I'm never siding with you, after one of your savages sent me back into the hospital bed! What makes you think that I, Sato Matsuzaka, would swallow my pride and aide you?!"

He said, "So, you're turning me down, huh? Guess it was a long shot." He walked off, as he said, "Well, see ya."

She cried, "Huh? WAIT! You're leaving me, after I said NO? Come on, don't be that mean!"

"I'm not."

"COME ON! I said I won't help The Gang, but I didn't say I'd not help you! And for the record… I… LOOK! You haven't even given me the chance to bargain!"

She cried, "OKAY, YOU WIN! I'll help! I'll help! But after that, no more! I cannot help The Gang, any longer, after this! And the worst part is, I might head back into this hospital bed, and Shio would treat to me, forever… until she grows tired of me… Only that is a miserable life. All I wanted was to stay by Shio's side, for so long. And for the record, I'm not gay or anything, just a woman who wants to care for the loving Shio, like she was a kid sister to me."

"Liar. You wanted to rape her, do you?"

"She's a goddamn grade schooler! I know she's too young, but Shio's my life! I'm not saying it's weird, but I love Shio! And if this keeps up, until she grows older, she'll dump me for another! You don't know the HELL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH; not just that motorcycle accident, but being lambasted into bloody chunks, by 1,000 fists! And I have nothing against you! The motorcycle accident was my own doing!"

He asked, "Really? Then why are your arms moving?"

"Eh? Just remove my injuries so my Shio can be happy!"

"Too late." Chazz smirked, "While you were bawling and bitching, Ojama Star already reversed all the injuries you suffered… Including Steven Cooke's own iron fists."

She was shocked, as she looked at herself, "Eh? My body? It's… It can move? No way… I'm healed… _again_. I can move again~!"

He huffed, "Well, then… The Chazz just gave you a Bill of Health. But that doesn't mean I can beat your ass to kingdom come, if you back out of this."

Sato said, "It's fine! It's fine! I said I'd help you find your girlfriend! You and I have lovers, so I figured…"

She posed in a lustful pose, "Since my body is healed up, completely… Shio cannot stand to witness god's gift of perfection… like one of Michelangelo's sculptures, coming to life."

She then paused and looked in the mirror, "One question, can Ojama Star fix me up better? Your Stand is good, but I think maybe it can work up a touch-up on my nose."

Chazz roared, "IT'S NOT A STAND, YOU DOUCHE! Now stop preening in the mirror and tell me how _your_ Stand works! How good is your sense of smell?"

Sato pouted, but remarked, "Well, I'm no hunting dog, but…" She sniffed and walked to the doorway, "Smells like the scent of my Sugary Lover… Shio Kobe. She's coming this way, right about now. Based on her scent, she just came to visit me, from grade school, after finishing 3rd Period Classes."

Shio appeared, "Sato-chan~!" She gasped, "OH! Sato! You're out of bed!"

She turned to Chazz, and then asked, "Uh… Who are you?"

Sato said, "Oh, where are my manners? Shio, I'd like you to meet Chazz Princeton. Chazz, this is Shio Kobe. She's my lover."

Chazz was annoyed, as he thought, "Wow… Sato is a freak. No wonder Steven Cooke clobbered her to nothing. At least we know that her sense of smell is amazing."

Shio asked, "Hold on! Were you friends with that bad man, Steven Cooke?!"

Sato restrained her, "Ease up, Shio! I have no ill-will towards him. He comes in peace." She then asked, "More importantly, you came to visit me, after 3rd period. I can tell, because you're lightly covered in chalk dust, after erasing the blackboard."

Shio asked, "How did you know?"

Sato said, "Chalk isn't good for the nose, but I can sense that… mmm? Pink? No… Yellow. Yes! They're using the fancy yellow chalk. OH! Chocolate. You got any chocolate with you?"

Shio said, "Yes, only when you want some as a gift. But I guess we can share it now, since we're together again."

Sato hugged her and smiled, "Oh, you sweet thing, you~!" She called to Chazz, "Chazz Princeton, now do you see? I am who I am, thanks to this little one. Thanks to you, my arms embrace her, as our love reignites. So, I _will_ help you bring _your_ lover back."

Chazz remarked in astonishment, "Are you sure you're not a hunting dog? As far as I'm concerned, you're _better!_ "

* * *

 ** _12:05pm_**

* * *

Back at Kazuki's house, Kyosuke was crawling on his back, up the stairs. He called out that the stairs are lightly damaged, as well. Kazuki was completely speechless, seeing this man climb.

"What is this man doing?" he thought, "Why is he so obsessed in hiding his back? What'll happen if I look?"

Kyosuke made to the top, as Kazuki thought, "I have to see it… I want to know, for sure, after this display. If I want to trick him, so be it."

He pretended to scratch his back and said, "Ungh, how annoying! It's so itchy! If only there was some way or another that I can reach this itch!" He turned to him and offered, "I suppose it'd be rude of me to ask a person to scratch it for me, huh?"

Kyosuke was scared. He said, "I suppose I don't mind helping…"

He went closer, as Kazuki was ready. But…  
 **SMASH!  
** Kyosuke fell into a hole, from under the rug.

 _We'll check with them, later…_

* * *

 ** _12:11pm_**

* * *

"… … …"  
No answer from Asahi, Chazz, _or_ Peter. Haruno whispered, "No luck…" She then thought, as she was worried, "Maybe…"

She dialed the number to Steven, as she thought, "I hope he understands that I'm not angry for forgetting to return my phone… But I'm surprised that Farra gave it back to me, after she found out…"

She dialed the number, and Steven answered, "Hello?"

* * *

 ** _12:38pm_**

* * *

Chazz and Sato were at the corner, where Asahi was last seen. He said, "Right. This is the place. We found Asahi's bag, lying right in the open. So, you know she was here. She only came here from the F City Grand Hotel. How did this new Stand User come here and eliminate her, first thing in the morning? Somebody should've seen her."

Sato nodded, "Hmm…" She then recognized the scent, and then thought, "Chazz, I think I know who it is…"

She said to him, "Before I search him, there's one condition on our deal. When we locate Asahi, I won't fight. Because, when I'm told to come, I was told that I would only be used for tracking!"

"Why bring that up? Let The Chazz do the fighting around here! All you can do is track her down."

"That's not it. What I meant is… Someone's been tailing you."

He gasped, as the same woman in blonde hair and pink vest was behind Chazz. Sato said, "It's her, over there."

The woman has long blonde hair with an ahoge on top, huge breasts, and a pink vest with a white shirt. She also has music print designs in her skirt and a hairpin the shape of music notes. Sato added, "And that's not all! This girl has Asahi's scent on her! OF COURSE! She was the one that offed Asahi!"

"Are you serious?!" Chazz gasped.

The girl dashed off, as he cried, "COME BACK HERE! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO ASA, YOU KIDNAPPING BITCH!" He chased after her. He grabbed the shoulder, and suddenly, he saw a woman in long brown hair.

"A-! Ah-! ALEXIS?!" Chazz cried, as he held the shoulder of Alexis Rhodes, his former crush. Her eyes were blank and lifeless. He held her in his arms and cried, "What the hell? Why is Alexis back here, all of a sudden?"

He sensed her, "It's definitely her. I know my Alexis, from the beginning… but… She's still alive."

Sato thought in panic, "I don't know what happened, but when did she change into that woman, Alexis? I overheard that Steven Cooke can stop time, but this is a new level of time stopping bullshit! A-Fist couldn't have swapped one person with another like that, would he?"

Chazz was livid, "If she would've been fine at killing this bitch, I don't care… but Alexis Rhodes, kidnapped by Junko Enoshima's Despair-ridden Stand User? Ohhhh, The Chazz is PISSED OFF NOW! SCUM LIKE HER NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED! THAT SCHEMING SLUTBAG WILL PAY FOR THIS! ALEXIS RHODES IS NO LONGER IN MY LIFE, BUT SHE'S STILL MY FRIEND, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES SHE BERATES ME FOR LEAVING THE ACADEMY OF LIGHT!"

He called to Sato, "HEY, SATO! WHERE'S THAT PIECE OF SHIT HIDING? I'LL MAKE HER PAY FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE!"

Sato called back, "How should I know? You touched the woman, but you managed to lose-!"

She sniffed, as she cried, "Wait… No, she's still here… But where? I got a trace of her scent, nearby!"

The woman called, observing the situation, "Hmm… Sato Matsuzaka… Who knew a simple nose would be such a nuisance? I never knew these fools would sniff me out, even after I did my job. Releasing Alexis Rhodes was all part of the plan. The perfect plan to observe Chazz Princeton."

She was hiding behind the wall, as she said, "Observation. That's what my Stand, _Virtuoso_ , does. Virtuoso meticulously observed Asahi Sakurai's movements… as well as Alexis Rhodes…"

* * *

 ** _7:37am_**

* * *

Here's what happened earlier. We won't go into detail on how and why Alexis was kidnapped, but here's what happened to Asahi.

She was eating her pastry, after she looked around. She sighed, "That guy… I might as well devour his… I'll pay him back, as an apology, if he finds out. I'm on edge today!"

She then noticed a hot cup of coffee and gasped, "Huh?" She went to the cup, "What's going on here? Where is Chazz? If he's already left…"

She called out, "SHOW YOURSELF! Where are you, burglar?"

She heard a noise, as Asahi held a gun. She whispered, "Stay back! Come on out! You're under arrest!" She panicked, "Where are you?" She grabbed a pink cloth, and looked at it. She unfolded the pink cloth, revealing to be… panties.

" _Those are your panties_ …" the panties said in black ink. Asahi threw it down and gasped, "WHAT THE-? How did those get here? Chazz would never-… unless Kotonoha did this, and she lives nearby Chazz."

She pondered, as the woman slinked in, "No one in the world is immune to fear…"

Asahi gasped in fright, as she dropped the coffee cup. She aimed her gun at her, as the woman said, "You really shouldn't hide your glow of fear… or the tremors of your dread. There's a kind of fear that hides deep within your soul. No matter what you do, it can never be wiped away. Not ever!"

Asahi roared, "FREEZE! I mean it! Hands up! You're under arrest for breaking and entering!"

She was shivering, as the woman said, "You wouldn't, would you? No, I guess not."

Asahi cried, "WHO ARE YOU? And why are you in my boyfriend's home?" She gulped.

The woman smirked, "According to my observations, you swallow your saliva, when gripped with the equalization of unyielding fear. All people exhibit certain unconscious behavior, when in a state of panic. Certain terror intakes comes swelling into the surface. Did you know about yours?"

She grabbed the knife, as she cried, "I don't know who you are… Are you saying you're a Stand User, too? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The woman said, "Do I look like a common burglar to you? I'm not a criminal, so I don't want your money, nor do I want anything you own. In fact, I should be paying _you_ …"

Asahi tried to unleash Idol Diamond, but she is too scared to do so. She continued, "I'm having quite the exhilarating morning, you know. Being the recipient of attention is so much a lovely treat. Your attention of showering me in fear is simply wonderful."

She held up a slip of paper and then unfolded the paper. She continued, "By the way… Your boyfriend didn't steal that last pastry…"

She revealed a pastry and cup of coffee from under the folded paper. Asahi gasped in shock, she gulped again. The woman smirked, "Oh, my, you gulped again."

She took a bite of the pastry and taunted her, licking her tongue onto the pastry. She dropped the knife and the gun, swallowed again, and the woman cheered, "ANOTHER SWALLOW! THAT'S THREE SWALLOWS! So that really is the telltale sign of your fear!"

Asahi ran off, as the woman brimmed in orange and pink energy, "And once I discover your boyfriend's fear, he, too, will suffer what you will receive! My Virtuoso will come alive, and unleashes its invincible onslaught, after finding its mark of fear!"

Asahi was caught in Virtuoso's grip, and was turning into paper. She folded her away, and trapped her inside. She narrated, "I trapped Asahi Sakurai and Alexis Rhodes into paper, with hardly any effort. Of course, Alexis came back, to hunt down Chazz Princeton, so Virtuoso did the rest… When I discovered her arriving alone in F City, this morning, I learned that her right eye twitches as a mark of fear. Quite the simple task."

* * *

 ** _12:41pm_**

* * *

She perched by the corner, as Chazz called out, "Sato, for the last time, where is she?"

The woman said, "I imagine, with the sense of Chazz Princeton's tough exterior, plopping his former ally's body into his arms, resulted in a pang of dread."

He quivered and bit his lip, "Sure enough, this was Princeton's own mark. When he quivers, he anxiously bites his lower lip, like what he just did! And the next time he does it again, Virtuoso will eradicate this loser, once and for all!"

Chazz said, "Sato, you haven't taken your eyes off of Alexis, right?"

Sato nodded, "Yeah, I didn't lose sight of her."

He said, "Could it be possible that she's inside her jacket? The user, I mean. I don't care what kind of Stand it is, I have to know!"

The woman laughed, "Oh, he's nervous. He'll bite it, soon enough. Just be patient."

He cried, "SATO, ANSWER ME!"

The woman thought, "Well, I said to be patient… Fear hasn't consumed him, yet."

Sato barked, "I agreed to NOT fight with you! I was promised to track your girlfriend down, not fight any enemies! ANY MORE, and I'D BE RISKING MY LIFE! And you just healed me of my injuries, earlier! And I'm not going down, as that dumbass who walks into harm's way! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this guy freaks me out!"

He growled, "THEN I'LL CHECK FOR MYSELF!"

He reached for the pockets and said, "Nothing… Well, both pockets are empty, other than this piece of paper."

Sato gasped, "Wha-?" She thought, "The scent's out of the pocket now… Could it be? NO, you fool! If you know what's good for you, you'd keep that piece of paper closed!"

Chazz held up a folded piece of paper, and unfolded it. He was confused, as it was all a blank sheet of paper. He was looking at it, until he saw a pistol aimed at him. He gasped, as it fired at him.

* * *

 ** _12:42pm_**

* * *

Kazuki went to Kyosuke, who's actually halfway stuck on the floor. Kazuki laughed, "Talk about falling for the obvious! You know, I think you should really be more careful! I warned you about the fire damage! Maybe listen, next time!"

He turned to his back, as he thought, "Alright, now, let's see what we got…"

He complained, "I don't understand why you're so worked up over your back! It's a normal back!"

Kyosuke foamed at the mouth and wept, "It's over… for me…" He panicked, "I can't explain it, but I had this horrible feeling inside me, and that's that'll die, if someone sees my back!"

He shrieked, "IT'S TOO LATE NOW! I'M GOOD AS DEAD!"

Kazuki pleaded, "Whoa, easy! Calm down, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It's my fault. My curiosity got the best of me."

But suddenly, Kyosuke's back opened, revealing smoke and steam. And out from the back of Kyosuke was a small purple and red creature, shaped like a frog and imp combined creature. It lunged onto Kazuki's back, and killing Kyosuke in the process.

 **SPLOOSH!  
** Blood poured out in a gusher, as Kyosuke collapsed onto the floor, dead.

"He was attacked by a Stand!" Kazuki cried, "DAMN IT! That damned thing was attached to his back! That explains why Heaven's Gate wouldn't reveal it, when he arrived at the house! It was already too late, by that point! That Stand attached himself to him, when he got here. The architect isn't a user, he's a victim! He was used by the meat puppet to get to me! But where _is_ the Stand?"

The Stand appeared, as it chirped, "Psst! Piggyback? Behind you, buddy!"

Kazuki gasped, "It's here… The enemy Stand…"

"Piggyback! Piggyback, please? I'm over here!" The Stand called, "Let's play! How about it? I love piggyback! Let's play it!"

He gasped as he saw the Stand perched on his back. He, too, was in the presence of the Stand, _Cheap Trick_.

* * *

 ** _1:03pm_**

* * *

The girl in the mask has dismantled Farra, inside a dark room. She was naked, as only her head and armless upper body. She held up a paintbrush and slowly marked her bare skin with red paint, creating a sort of tribal marking onto her. She giggled, as her face was dark, covering her identity in shadows.

What sort of twisted being has turned Farra into a mannequin, and painted her, like she was an art project?

* * *

 ** _1:39pm_**

* * *

An agent from Speedwagon gave Peter documents, "Here's a list of the missing person's cases in F City, including runaways. The data is from the day _after_ Saotome's disappearance, hence the small number."

He was with Michelle in the F City Grand Hotel, as he took the documents. He said, "Thank you."

He looked at the documents. Michelle asked, "You're of the mind that some of those victims also be Junko's victims, too? Makes a lot of sense."

"It's a possibility, but we cannot know for sure." Peter said, reading the documents, "But we have to watch their every single move… every action they take, can have far reach in affects. They always do."

* * *

 ** _12:53pm_**

* * *

Steven was running to town, as he was fuming in anger. He was called by Miss Aiko to find Farra, and the woman that kidnapped her, after turning her into a mannequin.

"That fucking bitch!" he cried, "How dare she harm Farra!"

He raced off to Yume no Tochi, to meet with Miss Aiko, Akari, and Enju.

* * *

 ** _12:55pm (Two minutes later…)_**

* * *

"Piggyback! Please? Piggyback, please!" Cheap Trick chirps, as he was latched onto Kazuki's back.

" ** _HEAVEN'S GATE, ATTACK!_** " Kazuki's Stand attacks Cheap Trick, splitting his face open, but…

"WHAT?" Kazuki's face opened, as well. "It can't be… The damn thing attached itself to _my_ back! And it's all because of the architect! And using Heaven's Gate, it doesn't work on him! BLAST IT!"

He slid down the stair railing, avoiding the Stand. But he was still on his back. He called, "Hahaha! Piggyback! Hey, buddy-buddy! Ignite the pictures! Please ignite the pictures you took of those high school girls, you horny pervert!"

"Ignite the wha?"

"You heard me! You pervert! Get rid of them!"

"What are you saying? You think I'm a pervert, collecting those photos? I should say I am NOT! I am a gentleman!"

"Not that… I mean…"

Kazuki thought, "Wait a minute… The pictures I took! Is it because one of them leads to Otome Saotome? That's it, isn't it? Damn it! Junko Enoshima! She did this to that architect! And he's committing a cover-up!"

The Stand said, "Set the pictures on fire! DO IT! Do set those pictures on fire, now!"

"SHUT UP, YOU LEECH!" Kazuki roared, and the Stand kicked onto the back of his spine.

The Stand said, "I am back and better than ever, plotting my revenge on Rohan Kishibe! I'm called _Cheap Trick_ , and I was produced, when the arrow from Masazo Kinoto impaled into him! Kyosuke Mihara was my rebirth, and now he's my user, but when he croaked, _you're_ my user now! You're similar to Rohan Kishibe, but you'll do fine! Sweet Revenge! You're my user now, whether you like it or not! When you attacked me with your Stand, all you do is hurt yourself! Scary, right? I'm a Stand that moves on its own free will! Sure, Masazo Kinoto birthed me in 1999, only for Rohan Kishibe to eliminate me, but like Kyosuke Mihara, he didn't have the control to use me, so I decided to plan out. I filled his mind with horrifying whispers, and the terror of his bony back consumed me until the very end! Wouldn't you say? You understand me?"

He then latched onto his back and said, "And so, I'm known to whisper terror into you. NOW BURN THOSE PICTURES!"

Kazuki roared, "YOU GET OFF OF ME, YOU LEECH!" He dashed out of the house, as Cheap Trick chased after him, only to appear in his back, every single time.

"DAMN YOU, BASTARD! I swear I will be rid of you from my back, you monster!"

"Well, if you want, just show me off, and you'll be free!" Cheap Trick explained, "Yes, I leave your back, and attach to another one's soul, in exchange. It's only a flash. Now, let's burn those photos… Yes?"

* * *

 ** _12:47pm_**

* * *

"PRINCETON!"

Chazz fell down, injured from a bullet's shot. Only it was a BB gun. But he wasn't injured. He caught the bullet.

He roared, "DAMN! YOU ASSHOLE!"

The woman appeared from the paper, gun at hand, "Ojama Star, eh? So, I guess the rumors are true. You can indeed catch a bullet at point blank range, without hesitation."

She threw the gun, as he avoided it. The woman smirked, "He's almost there… No fear factor yet. He's gaining on it! BITE IT!"

He called out, "That woman is in the Stand! She must be in that paper! No doubt about it, since she's as flat as that bitch in the photo!"

The woman revealed herself and grinned. He snarled, "You cocky bitch. You're dead!"

Sato thought, "Something doesn't feel right. What is she planning? She's been hiding this whole time! It has to be a trap! But woman's dangerous! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, PRINCETON!"

The woman chuckled, "You're right when you said I have a pathetic Stand. But it's not all bad. Its ability transforms anything into paper to be filed discreetly and conveniently." She held up a folded paper and said, "Don't worry. This is an example. It's not your girlfriend, but it's merely a test to show you."

She ripped the paper in half, exposing a destroyed bowl of ramen on the ground. She added, "And _this_ slip of paper has Asahi Sakurai. I won't harm her… yet."

"Bastard!" He snarled, "You had Asa this entire time!"

Sato gasped, "So, she didn't have one of Asahi's belongings… SHE HAD ASAHI!"

The woman said, "Just so you know, the slip of paper I hold is Asahi Sakurai. That slip of paper I ripped is actually some lunch I disliked. Rest assured, this Stand is flimsy, but it's not a power that can attack or kill. However, if someone were to tear it in half or pieces, then that's a different story."

He threatened her, "I'm only going to tell you this… Bring Asahi back, or I'll tear you into a bloody pulp!"

The woman said, "Go ahead. Take her. But I'd like to see you try."

Ojama Star punched her, but she vanished into a folded piece of paper, like a magic carpet. Asahi's paper flew off, about to head into an oncoming car. "ASAHI! NO!"

"As I said earlier, my Stand isn't powerful, and it doesn't have the ability to kill… however, my victims die, who are trapped in the paper, should said paper get torn apart… namely in _any_ sort of accident."

Sato whispered, "I wouldn't go after that paper, if I were you… It has to be a trap! IGNORE IT!"

Chazz was shaken, as he bit his lip. Virtuoso appeared, as she cried, "AT LONG LAST, YOU BIT IT! Took you long enough!"

Chazz fired back with a barrage of punches, but Virtuoso blocked the attack, trapping him in paper, too.

"YOU DEVIOUS DICKHEAD!"

She reappeared, as she said, "Don't blame me. You just revealed your mark of fear. You're now powerless on Virtuoso's power!"

Chazz grabbed onto the small metal pole, and then ripped it off. But then, he got sucked into the paper. Sato sighed, "Sorry, Princeton, but we made that agreement. If I fight her, she would've gotten me, first. I am only for sniffing out scents…"

The woman said, "Now that you've fallen into Virtuoso's powers, do you understand why it is unstoppable?"

He reappeared and latched the pole onto the ground. She cried, "WHAT? How did you escape?"

He said, "Oh, I didn't! But I thought I'd give the message to _you_ , bitch! The piece of paper inside, Asa's not in there… if I had to guess."

Sato cried, "He escaped by repairing the metal pole! But I don't think he can break free!"

He continued, "The only reason _you_ had to trap me and reveal yourself was that you have the real Asahi Sakurai with you! Keeping her alive was the only way for YOU to maintain your leverage! Looks like it was a trap that I walked into… and I was right. But even so, even if it was Asa in there, I wouldn't stop at nothing to save my friends! And when it comes to my friends, I'm not letting that go down! I have a 1% chance of success! That's a risk I'm willing to take! Virtuoso has the win for this round, but the war's not over! And when I _do_ find a way to get out, lemme give you a piece of advice, rip me to oblivion, the moment I finish folding! Because when I'm able to break out of this trap alive… **I'LL KILL YOU!** "

He was sucked inside, as the woman was stunned. He threw the metal pole at her, but he missed, the moment he was sucked in.

"All bark, no bite… Sucks to be you, Princeton…" She picked up the paper. She sighed, "Oh, well."

She turned to Sato and said, "Sato Matsuzaka… I commend you for your non-assistance for Chazz Princeton. I could easily dispose of you, have you tried. _Your_ mark of fear is stroking her chin! In fact, you're doing it, right now!"

Sato gasped, as she let go. The woman smirked, "Pathetic… After all that, you're the next victim for Virtuoso… but the girl in the photo said that I am ordered to kill _Chazz Princeton_ and _Asahi Sakurai_. You, unfortunately, are not a threat. So, your death is postponed, my friend."

Sato Matsuzaka growled, "Just who are you, you rotten devil?"

The woman unfolded her paper and walked towards it. A taxi cab appeared, as she said, "Want to know a secret? This paper is tough and powerful, and it can fit any object, no matter what size it is, by folding. Straightforward, yes, but it's surprisingly difficult, when somewhat consumed with fear."

She drove off, as she said, "F City Grand Hotel, please."

Junko watched on, as she cheered, "YES! Princeton and Sakurai is dealt with! Once Kazuki Sendo and Farra Stevens are disposed of, DESPAIR WINS! BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!"

She flew off on a crow, as Sato was speechless.

* * *

 ** _2:21pm_**

* * *

"Which is it? Which one is it?" He gasped, as he was looking around.

Kazuki was searching for Otome Saotome's photo, but he cannot pick which.

"Just burn them all, okay?" Cheap Trick said.

"No use… There's no clues that let me pick which one!"

"Just burn them all, I said! I don't care!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU PEST!"

He thought, "Blast it… That thing is getting on my nerves… I have to find the girl that Junko Enoshima is worried over. One of them has to be Otome Saotome."

* * *

 ** _1:20pm_**

* * *

The woman was in the taxi. She said, "Well, now that I got rid of Princeton and Sakurai, the rest are easy pickings."

She relaxed, as she thought, "This is heavenly… With the heavy hitters out of the way, I'll have more of these victims in my possession. Junko Enoshima, thank you. Thank you for helping me bring despair to The Gang. Looks like things are going alright, and… Hmm… Never mind that. I believe the rest of The Gang is in for a surprise in F City Grand Hotel. Who to choose out of the four Aces, who are about to be Twos?"

"NO!" Sato's voice called, as gummies and jellybeans were chasing after the taxi. "I won't let you go near that hotel!"

Sugar Sugar Candy Girl was chasing after the taxi, as the woman cried, "WHAT?"

Sato said, completely panicked, with her eyes widened, "Princeton… He thinks he's so tough, but seeing him get captured makes me think about Shio! If that bitch gets my beloved Shio, I'm nothing! Shio has been my love and my life, and this woman… if she takes her away from me, I've nothing left to live for! But I refuse to let her win, nor will I fall into despair! Fucking bitch, I hate her!"

Her Stand latched on, as it called, "If I let you, Junko, or Saotome get away with it, I'll never look at myself in the mirror, again! Now release Princeton and Sakurai, this instant!"

The woman growled, "So, it seems that you _want_ to die? Fine. I rescind my request to you! This is a most unwise decision on your behalf! Listen, if you think about it, attacking me will be most unwise. Doing so will make you Junko Enoshima's enemy, you traitor!"

Sugar Sugar Candy Girl called, "SO? Junko Enoshima made me this way! And I refuse to have you live long enough, you pessimistic little harpy!"

"SO BE IT!"

"63… 64… 65…" Sato counted, as she was scanning the range. "It's not a tank, but Sugar Sugar Candy Girl is a relentless hunter. If you think you're getting away, BIG MISTAKE!"

She ran off, chasing after the taxi. She kept running, all the way to the roads, far away from where she ran. But the taxi stopped, as Sato looked around, "It stopped? But how? We're not even at the hotel, yet."

She approached the taxi and whispered, "I still sense her scent… but there's no one in here. Where the hell is she? Where could she run off to?"

She saw a slip of paper and said, "So… There she is, the bitch. Her scent is inside. Princeton and Sakurai are in there. No doubt."

Her Stand opened it, but… "WAIT! Don't open the door just yet!" She stopped her Stand, "I won't open the door and free them, at all! The bastard thinks I'm stupid enough to open it! But I know better! It's another trap!"

Sato growled, "I agreed NOT to fight, but that coward's gone too far. FINE, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" She prepared, as she thought, "She wants me to be afraid. Well, I'm not going to. That's how she got them. But how she is going to do it?"

She spotted another piece of paper, inside, attached to the wall. She gasped, "WHAT? Another piece of paper?! Now I know for sure… It _is_ a trap! This bitch is hiding up there, isn't she?"

She sniffed the paper on the door and said, "She's getting to me, again. Based on that scent, it's another trap. And I think I know what it is! I'll open the door, Sugar Sugar Candy Girl! Be ready!"

She opened the door, and the slip of paper fell out, exposing a huge ball of flames, bursting inside the entire seat. But Sato's Stand brushed all the flames away, preventing the paper to be burned away.

"This girl can trap fire into paper?" Sato chuckled, "Well, I saw through your little trap! Princeton, Sakurai, you hear me out? I'm getting you out of there!"

She thought, "But unless I get caught in another trap, there's something else lurking inside, other than those two. She's inside, but what else?"

She opened it, but suddenly sniffed some iron. Scorpions came out, as she shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! **_SUGAR SUGAR CANDY GIRL!_** "

She swatted the scorpions away, but then a bottle of chemical poured out, spilling its contents onto the paper. She cried, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUFF? SHIT! ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER!"

She reached for the paper, and calmed down, "Calm down… She _wants_ me to be scared. If I show fear, she wins."

She opened it, and found them. She grabbed it and was electrocuted from the paper. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sato roared, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOUR STAND HOLD ELECTRICITY IN THERE?!"

The paper emerged from inside, and it showed a huge paper shredder.

"A SHREDDER?!" Sato screeched, "What the-? So that's the smell of iron!"

She grabbed the paper and was frightened. She tried turning it off, but it wouldn't work. "Crap! This is bad! It won't respond! Damn her! I'll get her for this! PRINCETON! SAKURAI!"

She screamed, as she was pulling tightly. But she suddenly stroked her chin, and she cried, "I can't let them die! After everything I tried, those two cannot die!"

The woman reappeared, "So, you finally did it, Sato Matsuzaka. The sign of fear of touching your chin seals your fate!"

Sato, too, was turned into paper, as the woman said, "Scaring the ever-loving shit out of you was enjoyable, Sato Matsuzaka! I have issues with bitches like you, named _Sato_! But I'm happy now, that you fell to my trap! Virtuoso can turn absolutely _anyone_ into a piece of paper! ANYONE! ANYTIME!"

Sato was into the shredder, as she called, "Really? Is that all?" She got out and grabbed the paper with Chazz and Asahi inside. She called out, "I see, your Stand turns me into paper, but still… ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

Sugar Sugar Candy Girl hopped out of the shredder, using its left foot, and leapt out of the machine. Sato remarked, "I admit it. You win. But I am happy to lose to you. After all, I'm just a flimsy sheet of paper. And even so, I WOULDN'T EVEN REACH INSIDE THE SHREDDER, IF I DIDN'T BECOME PAPER!"

The woman cried, "NO, DON'T YOU DARE!"

 **POW! POW!  
** "DORA!"  
Ojama Star and Idol Diamond land a double punch to the woman. Sato folded herself and said, "Totally worth it. I turned into paper and surrender to you, only to see the look on your face."

Chazz and Asahi emerged, as the woman shrieked, "Wait, no…"

Asahi smiled, "Sato Matsuzaka… well, she is a hero, after all."

Chazz said, "Good grief… after that, you're not a total fruit than I thought."

The woman shrieked, "Chazz Princeton?! Asahi Sakurai?! Impossible!"

She grabbed the paper and cried, "NO! YOU LOSE! I'll now rip the paper of Sato Matsuzaka, and-!"

 **WHACK!  
** " ** _LEEK 39!_** "  
Kagami appeared, using her Stand, Leek 39, to swat the paper off her hands with her stalks, hitting her wrists.

 **BOOSH!  
** " ** _ACT 3! THREE FREEZE!_** " **  
**Her hands sudden sank down, as Tsukasa's THX Act 3 appeared, making them heavy.

The woman shrieked, "THE PRESSURE!"

Chazz smirked, "Well, the cavalry has arrived."

The woman cried, "NO! Why? Why would you show up, after all that? It's not fair!"

Asahi said, "I remember you… You're-."

Kagami gasped, "Kaede Akamatsu?!" She gasped, looking at her, "But… Her clothes… They match-."

Asahi yanked off her ahoge, which was fake. She screamed, "OW! YOU BITCH!"

Asahi glared at her, "Natsumi Kuzuryu… The _Ultimate Little Sister_." she held her gun at her, "I can think of the countless charges you committed… but I am pissed off, right now…"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Fooled you, huh? Natsumi was actually masquerading as Kaede. But I AM planning to use Kaede in a future TGIA season. Don't miss it!_

Chazz said, "Wait, Asa, let The Chazz take this job. You see, I _did_ promise something to this bitch… Now, what was it?" He figured it out, "OH! Right! I said that I'd kill you, if I got out! Yep… So, your name's Natsumi Kuzuryu, right?"

Natsumi shivered in fright, as she whimpered, "Wait, what are you going to do to me? I surrender! PLEASE!"

Chazz called, "Not good enough!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who my brother is? He's the Ultima-!"

"I don't give two shits about your family. I meant my word, and I stand by it." He glared at her, as she suddenly trembled, "Oh, yeah… I also remembered saying that I never forgive people who take others hostage, especially my friends… someone as vile as you… someone who uses psychological blackmail to SCREW SOMEONE OVER!"

Asahi said, as she shivered, "Uh… She's all yours, I guess…"

Chazz called, "Everyone, stay back! It's bad enough she kidnapped Asa, but Alexis Rhodes? This bitch deserves to die! AT MY HANDS!"

Natsumi pleaded, "WAIT! Let's take a moment! All I was doing is observing fear stimuli! That's all! I swear! I just got my Stand, a minute ago, but I think I got carried away! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Chazz called, "You know, I noticed something about _you_."

"Eh?"

"When _you_ get scared, one of your eyes squint involuntarily to the sight of impact. I guess you say it's a habit."

"B-But…"

Ojama Star heals her swollen right eye, and he said, "But… when you're really losing your shit, you close BOTH your eyes…"

Natsumi was threatened, as she closed both her eyes in fright.

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!  
** "DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"  
Chazz unleashes his flurry of punches to Natsumi Kuzuryu, beating her into shreds of paper! Why?

"CURSE MY STAND! I HAVE BEEN HOISTED BY MY OWN MARK OF FEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" She vanished into paper, and was…

Tsukasa gasped, "Oh, my!"

Asahi gasped, "Chazz, what did you do?"

Chazz said, "Beats me. But she loves observing people." She called to Natsumi, "And if you shut your mouth, you should behave yourself! UNDERSTAND?"

Natsumi was turned into a book. She sobbed, "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

 ** _[Natsumi Kuzuryu – Virtuoso: RETIRED; APPREHENDED]_**

The young Virtuoso, Natsumi Kuzuryu, is now a human book! Chazz never bothered to read it, but as requested by the Hiiragi Sisters, it was donated to F City Public Library, where she serves an indefinite sentence. Mention Virtuoso to any librarian and they'll let you read it. (NOTE: Borrowing it is strictly forbidden.) Don't be surprised if you hear any faint voices from inside the pages.

Aboard a taxi, Natsumi was in a plastic bag, off to her destination. Chazz said, "Welp, that about does it. Another " _You Lose_ " to Junko Enoshima!"

Tsukasa said, "At the very least, this means we're one step closer to Otome Saotome."

Asahi said, "Maybe, but we still don't have a clue of where she is…"

As the taxi drove away, Junko was hovering over, enraged and pissed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She shrieked in anger, "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW COME EVERY TIME I WIN, _THEY_ WIN? THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR USING A _RESERVE COURSE_ BRAT!"

* * *

 ** _4:10pm_**

* * *

Kazuki was on the phone, as he tried calling Tsukasa or anybody. But there was no answer.

"Calling your friends won't help! You have to burn the photos now!" Cheap Trick cheered.

At the Hiiragi Sisters' home, Pedro answered it. "Hello? Oh, who is this? Hiiragi Residence, Pedro speaking!"

Tsukasa and Kagami step in, as they saw Pedro. Tsukasa asked, "Pedro? What's wrong?"

* * *

 ** _3:30pm_**

* * *

Steven arrived, as he crept around the alleyway. He suddenly grasped onto Akari, right on her breasts. She blushed, as she moaned, "Ah!"

He gasped, "OOPS! Sorry."

Akari shushed him, "SHH! Follow me."

He whispered, as he and Akari crept off, "I got Miss Aiko's call. I came to help. The others were a no-show, and the Big Guy's still busy."

Akari said, "It's alright. You're the only one that can help us. Besides, Miss Aiko said _we_ couldn't fight this woman."

Enju said, as they arrived, "Took you long enough. Now be quiet…"

He nodded, "Steven Cooke will be quiet… What's the plan?"

They were in stealth, as they were near the small warehouse of the woman, who kidnapped Farra. Steven said, "I know you don't want to… but I need all the help."

Akari whispered, "Don't remind me. You're the only person _without_ a Stand."

Enju shushed them, as they ducked down. The woman in the mask walked off, as they waited. Enju threw a small shuriken into the door frame. The door was still open, as she dashed in, in stealth. Akari and Steven walked into the building. And then, the door closed shut. The masked woman kept walking, ignoring the noise. She sighed, as she turned right. Miss Aiko watched on, as she saw the woman in the mask. She called out, "There you are, you little punk."

The woman gasped, as Haruno went closer. She dashed off, as Haruno dispersed. She sighed, "So, she's responsible."

* * *

 ** _5:30pm_**

* * *

Peter got up and said, "Right. I'll be going."

Michelle asked, "Something up?"

He explained, "I'm going to go investigate our leads, as soon as possible. I'll be looking at every person that was last missing. No one can escape their inane personality for far too long."

He walked off, as Otome was leaving work. Peter concluded, "She'll make her move, soon."

* * *

 ** _4:52pm_**

* * *

Nagisa was running off, with his camera in his hands.

"I'll do it… Wherever this faker is going, I'm going to catch her…"

He disappeared into the streets, looking for Otome, who is posing as Kaede.

* * *

 ** _3:32pm_**

* * *

The rest have been inside the warehouse of the masked girl. Steven looked around, seeing different mannequins in different poses, with their bodies painted.

Akari asked, "Eh? Someone's become an artisan."

Enju said, "What's with all these mannequins? And why are they painted with various designs?"

Akari said, "I don't know… but it's creepy… All these mannequins… They have body paint… like…"

Steven said, "Tribal paint." He looked around and noticed one mannequin with a pattern. "I've heard of them. Red and blue paint, yes, that's how she paints the dolls… but if memory serves me, the recent tribesmen uses white paint… down in Africa. Sometimes they paint bodies, just for show… but… By the looks of it, their faces have some sort of abstract design."

The faces of each statue show different designs, with red and blue stripes and designs in their bare bodies. They're faces are scrawled upon, creating a sort of facial design, on their cheeks.

"This is almost like military men painting their faces in camouflage, or football players rubbing that black stuff under their eyes…" He said, "Or even…"

Akari shivered, "We have to go, soon… That girl in the mask may come back."

Enju said, "It's fine. Steven, find your friend. We'll step out and wait."

Steven said, "Right. I can't let you two be in danger, if you're trapped here."

The two ninjas left, as Steven looked around. Suddenly, he felt a burning aura. He saw Farra, in red paint on her bare body, and was brimming lightly.

"FARRA!" He cried, as he found her, painted on, and in mannequin form.

He held her and whispered, "Farra… No, it can't be…"

"Aw, quit sobbing." Her voice called, "I'm fine…"

Her Phoenix Sun emerged, as she said, "Don't worry. She just painted me, rather than change me. After all, she has no clue about treating us like objects."

"Uh, you said that wrong…" he said, "Anyways, I'm surprised that you can still communicate, using your Spirit Caller. What happened to you?"

Farra sighed, "Well… I was busy bringing spare photos that Kazuki gave me, just to give to Miss Aiko, only… when I was leaving, my body turned stiff… I thought maybe that-."

She paused and whispered, "It was horrifying… I cannot say…" Her Spirit Caller went back in and said, "Steven… I know what you're doing, and-."

He said, "Say no more! Steven Cooke isn't losing you to this freak of a Stand User!"

She was being put together, as she asked, "Wait! Are you sure you can put me together? I think the kid in the mask is a Stand User…"

He said, "Farra… Just be quiet and lemme rebuild you… Only, how am I going to put you back together, with these mannequin parts?"

Farra said, "Just find the ones that are painted on. This girl only painted me all red, in stripes, like I'm a tiger. Except… I hate red! Why couldn't she paint me blue?"

"Other than that, did you get a look at her face?"

"No… I wish I could see it, but my body was stiffened and rigid…"

Steven looked around and sighed, "Times like this, Steven Cooke should've gone to Art College… Farra, which ones are yours?"

She stated, "Well, I can't leave this body, because I'm sort of stuck here… but find some parts that have all red markings." She then sighed, "This is humiliating…"

He held her right arm and said, "I know I'm good at puzzles, but I think this is your arm."

She stated, "Look again!"

The arm has red, green, and black markings. Plus, it was too small. He sighed, "Damn it… How many arms does she harbor?"

She replied, "I don't know… But please, hurry… I don't know how much longer I can take…"

He asked, "Lemme guess, you're a mannequin, forever, if we cannot fix you back up?"

She responded, "That's the gist of it. These mannequins she hold… they've lost their life energy, recently."

He scrambled, as he barked, "IT'S A FINE TIME TO TELL ME, YOU DUMB WOODEN BLONDE!"

She giggled, as she was watching Steven find her parts, "That guy…" She then called, "Hey, Steven… If I don't come out of this alive… and I'm stuck like this…"

He barked, "Shut up! I'm not losing you again!" He found her left leg, in all red markings. He then said, "Now to find the rest. How long do you have, before you lose your energy?"

Farra replied, "I don't know… I came to visit Miss Aiko at 9am."

He said, "And you became a mannequin, since… It's been six hours now…"

She moaned, "SIX HOURS?! I wonder if I can become one for 24 hours straight."

He placed her right arm down and said, "You better stop talking! The more you think, the more I worry!"

She cried, "WELL, FIND THE REST OF ME, DAMN IT! I can't take this!"

He stated, "Also, you better be quiet. Your captor may show up… We can't have that."

* * *

 ** _4:43pm_**

* * *

Tsukasa rang the doorbell, as she called, "HELLO? Sendo-senpai?"

Kazuki called, "It's open! Come in!"

Tsukasa stepped in, as Kazuki was planted on his back, in the corner, "Over here!"

Tsukasa gasped, "AGH! Sendo-senpai! Why are you over here? When you asked me to come over, you didn't say you were in panic mode!"

"Tsukasa, I need your help. I'm in the grasp of an enemy Stand."

"WHAT?" Tsukasa cried, "WHERE IS IT? I've had my fill of Stand today! I'll find it!"

He stood up and said, "It's here, on my back. But I cannot show you it. This freak… he's like the ghost of an enemy Stand, wanting revenge."

"It did what?" She gasped, "You're saying that there's a Stand attached to you back?"

"That's right…" He explained, "Damn thing planted onto me, after the other guy showed me his back."

"Can I see it?"

"NO WAY! You cannot see it. If you do, my life would end. Even if you would force me to, this is a very serious dilemma. If I expose my back, it'll kill me and he'll take control of you!"

Cheap Trick watched on, as he snickered, "She'd be perfect. Turn around. But burn the pictures! Yes?"

"Even now, as we speak, it's whispering in my ear."

Tsukasa gasped, "Amazing… I hear it, but I can't see it." She then shouted, "Wait, this makes no sense! Sendo-senpai, this is a joke, isn't it?"

"How could you say that? If I expose my back, I'm done for!"

"I'm sorry, but I have NO time for jokes. I had to go through _two_ enemy Stands today, and I'm exhausted. I believe you, but how do I know you're not pulling my leg, like always?"

He gasped, as she said, "Hit the nail on the head, did I? No wonder The Gang hates you."

"I'M SERIOUS! THERE'S A DEAD BODY UP THERE!"

"WHAT?! A DEAD BODY?" She ran up the stairs, heading to the hole on the floor. She then looked around and whispered, "Where is it? I mean, there's the hole, but…"

Kazuki whispered, "What? He's gone? How did it disappear?"

He slinked up and turned to the hole. He found the body of Kyosuke, shrunk down into a small dried up corpse. "Look, Tsukasa, over there!"

Tsukasa looked down and said, "Oh! That is a body… only it's shrunk and dried up…"

He cried, "SEE THAT? That is Kyosuke Mihara! This Stand attached to him, and he turned into a lifeless husk!"

She smiled, "Wow! That's excellent work, Sendo-senpai! I believe you, but this isn't the time to be messing around. Junko Enoshima… she made more Stand Users that tried to hunt us down. Princeton and I took care of two of them, Rikdosan and Virtuoso. The only reason I rushed all the way here was because I was worried something happened to you."

"What are you saying?" He cried.

Tsukasa left, as she called, "Well, I'll be seeing you! Bye!"

"TSUKASA, HANG ON! DON'T LEAVE! I knew if I called Princeton, Asahi, or their friends, they'd laugh at my predicament! I only called you, because you're my only friend! TSUKASA!"

Tsukasa left, as Kazuki was furious. Cheap Trick said, "Cheer up, buddy. At least _I'm_ your friend now. Who needs that little twerp?"

He brimmed in a fiery aura and snarled, "This is infuriating… I've never been so humiliated, in all my life! Bastard! You're going to pay dearly!"

* * *

 ** _5:25pm_**

* * *

Aboard a train heading home, Otome was feeling uneasy.

"My nails are going through a growth spurt, again…" she thought, as she was sitting in her seat, "And it's no wonder why. The way your hands go through that soft coiffed hair… Consider yourself lucky… You just escaped death. I am already under her guise, but I'm trying to get used to being Kaede Kayano… at least until I fully transition into her."

As she was reading a newspaper, a woman talked to her boyfriend, "My old man is such a pest! I can't leave the house, without the rusty old fart following me! I even caught him spying on me, once!"

The boy said, "Maybe he thinks you're partying too much…"

"And whose fault is this?"

The girl was in a pink dress and brown hair, while the boy was wearing a white shirt, tan slacks, and sunglasses. They kept talking, as the girl's bag was perched onto Otome's leg. She brushed it off, as the girl noticed it.

"Excuse me!" She said to her, "What the hell were you doing, touching people's bags?"

The boy said, as Otome was silent, "What's wrong?"

"Forget it, baby, she's just being too quiet."

"I know. What is she, a pervert or just a damn pickpocket?"

Otome replied, as she was not looking, "Please keep your belongings off of my leg… Your bag parked on _my_ leg." Her nails grew, while she was talking.

She asked, "Oh, that's why? You should've said so, earlier!"

The train stopped, as Otome was stepping off. The couple stepped out, as they were heading out. But Otome slammed her right shoulder onto the boy's back, out of retaliation. She dropped her bag, as the boy cried, "OW! What the hell is your deal? My girlfriend apologized, you know! Don't act so snippy, jerk-off!"

Otome picked up her bag and walked off, without even saying a word. The girl then said, "See that? You noticed what she was holding? Nail clippers, shaped like a dildo? What the hell kind of girl is she?"

She picked the nail clippers up, as her aura was completely blackened.

* * *

 ** _5:07pm_**

* * *

Kazuki stepped out, hiding his back, as Cheap Trick called, "WAIT! Where are you going? We burn the pictures, yes? Or are you trying to give me away?"

Kazuki said, "I'm going to the F City Grand Hotel, and I'm taking the pictures with me! I got no other choice!"

"Your best bet is to call it quits and burn the pictures! Didn't that twerp say that The Gang hates you? No one will save you, at all."

He hid onto a wall, and slinked off. The Stand called, "Impressive! They may see you, with an open window, but you know better than that! Very risky!" he continued, "Even at some point, all roads have intersections. See? Crossing the street is impossible! You'll never make it, because you'll be exposed! So, why not give up and call it a night, yes?"

"NO! I mean, Yes! But when Kyosuke Mihara arrived, he had no problem crossing, without showing his back… Only, how did he do it? I just need to do it, too."

He landed on a man's back, and rode onto it, back first. He said, "This surely isn't my shining moment, but at least it's travel."

Cheap Trick smirked, "Nice try, but there's something you should know. When Kyosuke Mihara was crossing the street, I stayed as quiet as a church mouse!"

He called to the man, "HEY! Dumb shit! What are you doing, farting like an old slug?"

The man turned around, as Kazuki turned around with him, avoiding the exposure. He asked, "Eh? Where'd he go?" He turned back around. Cheap Trick called, "Well, time for the gusto! I'll try again and push him to make you show your back!"

Kazuki smirked, "You think so, but you forgot one thing…" He summoned **_Heaven's Gate_** , and then used it to write " _I won't turn around for one minute._ " After that, Kazuki had time on his side, as the long intersection was closer to the end. He added, "You see? That settled, I can get to the other side. Prepare yourself."

The man panicked, "What's going on here?"

The Stand barked, "Trust me! I _will_ get you to show your back! I almost had Rohan Kishibe, 20 years ago! I won't let revenge slip from out of me! When I'm done, you'll be a shriveled up raisin of a corpse!"

"You think so? You talk a good game, but when it's all over, you're going to learn to keep your mouth shut!"

The man turned around and roared, as he crossed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO?"

Kazuki and Cheap Trick disappeared, as the man turned to his side, in complete confusion.

* * *

 ** _4:24pm_**

* * *

Steven finished building Farra, as he said, "Good… At least she's fully fixed… But what ugly designs… I don't know… Did I really get all the pieces, before it's too late?" He looked at his watch and said, " _Seven hours…_ She visited Yume no Tochi, and then she got kidnapped… but…"

Farra slowly started to move, as she creaked, "St-, Steeeee… ven…"

He gasped, "Farra?" Her body started to move, and clasped onto him, in a small hug. He gasped, "W-W-WAIT! Farra, what are you-?"

Outside, Akari and Enju waited outside, in stealth. They were waiting, until…

The woman in the mask returned, as she was appearing behind Akari. Enju spotted her, and cried, "AKARI!"

Akari swung her kunais are her, but she avoided it. She called, " ** _DOUBLE JEOPARDY!_** "

Her Stand, Double Jeopardy appeared, as Akari called, "You're busted, freak show!"

The girl in the mask was stepping back, prepared to fight.

* * *

 ** _5:23pm_**

* * *

Kazuki made it to the rural part of town, as there are no major intersections around. He was leaning on the wall, until he spotted a brown dog, looking at him.

"Hey, do you know that animals can have Stands, too?" The Stand said, "If Heaven's Gate works on animals, then showing your back to the dog will result in having me on its back, too…"

He was cornered, as he saw a cat, to the right of him, and a dog to his left.

"God, I hate these creatures and their stares…" he thought, "I just have to avoid them…"

He swatted the cat away, but before he could, he noticed a huge tree, full of cats. He gasped, "What the-?"

Cheap Trick smiled, "You were saying?"

He then saw a bunch of dogs, under the car. He cried, "How in the-? There's a flock of them!"

"All it takes is a quick glance from these little guys, yes?" The Stand said, "You were right. But humans aren't the only things I can talk to! BINGO! I SUMMON THOSE ANIMALS HERE!" he cheered, "I told them that you love killing cats and dogs, and they're incredibly unhappy campers!"

One cat scratched him, as the Stand cackled. He called, "SIC 'EM, BOYS!"

The cats and dogs attacked Kazuki, but by using Heaven's Gate, he was able to tame them. Unfortunately, one big dog lunged at him. It was all over, until…

" ** _THREE FREEZE!_** "  
" ** _LEEK 39!_** "

 **WHAM!  
** The dog sunk into the ground, while a few cats were being distracted by a leek stalk. The cats scampered off, as Leek 39 held the onion stalk.

"These animals didn't do anything wrong! Time to get lost! ALL OF YOU!" THX called, and the animals scampered away.

Kazuki cried, "TSUKASA! KAGAMI!"

Cheap Trick shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Tsukasa said, "I know you were acting weird, but I came back to your house, when you were acting weird. Of course, Kagami never left your house. Something seems not right. Even when you were outside, you were skulking around, with your back against the wall. _Then_ you crossed the road, while hopping onto that man. You _were_ telling the truth about the Stand, stuck to your back."

Kazuki smiled, " _THIS_ is why I admire you, Tsukasa! A true blue friend to the very end!"

Kagami smirked, "Yeah, have your little reunion, once we remove that pest from your back."

Tsukasa summoned THX and said, "Then allow me! **_THX! Special Ability – THREE FREEZE!_** "

It started pounding its back, and Cheap Trick fell off. But…

 **RRRRRRIP!  
** Kazuki's back was being ripped. The Stand called, "It's not that easy! I'm clinging to you with my ability, NOT brute strength! If you tear me off, you'll destroy your back, in the process!"

Kazuki moaned, "I appreciate your help, but I think it's best if you withdraw _Act 3_!" And blood gushed out.

Tsukasa said, "Oh, right! THX, withdraw attack!"

THX said, "S! H! I! T! Withdraw completed!"

Kazuki sighed in pain, as Kagami said, "Shit, what now? I take it that it clings onto the back. And removing it by force will make it worse!"

Kazuki threw the photo album to Kagami and said, "HERE! Show this to the F City Grand Hotel! They trust you, and not me! Miss Nevins is also there! Do not worry about me! Just show the pictures to The Gang!"

Kagami nodded, "I'm on it!" She raced off.

Cheap Trick roared, "DAMN! I was hoping you'd burn the pictures, but you didn't bother to! Well, despite that you won this round, you still have to worry about me, yes?"

Tsukasa called, "HEY! What was that? Is Sendo-senpai okay?"

Cheap Trick called, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S IN THIS MESS, TSUKASA HIIRAGI! Understand? You got lucky, giving the photos to Kagami Hiiragi, but you cannot tear me off your back! Your sacrifice will pay you dearly!"

Kazuki rubbed his back onto the wall, and moaned, "Tsukasa… Please, it's fine… I got this…"

Cheap Trick cried, "…the only thing left now is to kill yourself! Or… I bet you'd go insane, drop in fatigue, blood loss, or in a rage! Even so, the strongest of Stands cannot defeat a weakling like me! I'm the gift of gab and destruction! BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He was laughing psychotically, as Tsukasa whispered, "A Stand that clings to backs. Bizarre!"

Kazuki cackled, "You want to look? Go ahead… I suggest you turn around. I believe that I have no choice. I'm happy to give you a peek."

He turned around, and showed his back to Tsukasa. Tsukasa saw Cheap Trick and said, "WHOA! That's the Stand? Amazing!"

Cheap Trick cheered, "YES! REVENGE IS SO SWEET! I made you turn your back around! And you finally exposed yourself to her! He's finally lost his mind! YOU FAILED TO GO TO THE GANG! YES!"

Kazuki smirked, "The Gang? Why would I ever go to those losers? I never had any intention on going there. I was beside myself in joy, arriving at the right spot."

"What are you talking about?" The Stand argued, "Why are you laughing? You know you're going to die, if I hop off! You exposed your back to Tsukasa Hiiragi!"

He turned around and cackled, "GOODBYE, KAZUKI SENDO! AND HELLO, TSUKASA HIIRAGI! I LATCH ONTO YOU, NOW!"

Tsukasa gasped, and realized, seeing the red mailbox, "OH, RIGHT! Cheap Trick turned around! We're… THAT MAILBOX! I get it now!"

"Cheap Trick, you picked a hell of a place to turn around." Kazuki smirked, without looking, "I bet you would know about this place, 20 years ago, and yet you'd never learn your lesson."

A dark aura bloomed, as hands clasped onto the Stand. It pleaded, "WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL? LET GO OF ME!"

Tsukasa cried out, "We're in Sakura Minamoto's street – the realm between the living and the dead! Turning around, beyond that point, is a death wish!"

Kazuki said, as Cheap Trick was being taken away, "You said so yourself. You like to turn to other people, exposing my back, and latching to others, while you brag on shitty words. And you're right. NO Stand could ever remove you from my back. If someone removes you, I get hurt… However, there is something that tries and takes you; someone that latches onto you, who dares to look back; something that can carry away your very soul."

Cheap Trick shrieked, "NYAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOT AGAIN! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME? LET ME GO! I'LL BE GOOD! YOU'LL SEE!"

Kazuki barked, "Too late for reforming! Cheap Trick, the only place you're going is back… to the other side… though, I'm not sure that you're going to Heaven or Hell… but I think I'll decide for you…"

Heaven's Gate scrawled onto Cheap Trick, which says " _I will go to Hell!_ ".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Cheap Trick was sucked into the dark vortex, never to be seen again. Its plot of revenge from twenty years ago came to fruition… … …and failed, miserably.

* * *

Kazuki and Tsukasa escaped the dark realm of the Ghost Alley, as Kazuki moaned, "For a Stand that does nothing but talk, he was a terror. Tsukasa, if you and your sister hadn't shown up, when you did, I wouldn't live long to tell the tale."

Tsukasa said, "I had no idea this is where we are! I was busy focusing on that freaky Stand."

A dog barked, as Kagami called, "Hey, Tsukasa! Sendo-sensei! You might want to look at this!"

Sakura and Romero were viewing the photo album, as she explained, "When I got out of the ghostly realm, I ran into Sakura's ghost, and I showed her the pictures."

Sakura asked, "Hey, Kazuki… Did you take these pictures?"

"Yes, why?"

She pointed, "Check this out! How strange."

She pointed at the picture of Kaede Kayano, who is actually Otome Saotome, next to a picture of Nagisa Shiota, in the photo with a camera.

* * *

 ** _4:35pm_**

* * *

Akari and Enju were confronting the girl in the mask, as the girl was defending herself. Akari summoned Double Jeopardy, and Enju summoned Grease Lightning. Enju whispered, "Now… All that's left is to know _her_ Stand."

The woman held her stance and unleashed her Stand. It was a tall Stand, with a yellow fox head and a red and black furry body. Akari asked, "What the hell? Is that her Stand?"

Enju said, "We have to hurry and fight it off, before she goes back in…"

The girl in the mask prepared to fight, as it launched her Stand at them. Enju cried, " ** _LIGHTNING!_** "

She shot lightning at the Stand, but avoided it with a stealth afterimage.

"WHAT THE-? She avoided it?" Enju cried, "But how?"

Akari cried, "I'll hold her off!" She split into three clones, " ** _Double Jeopardy – special technique: Shadow Clone Jutsu!_** "

They surrounded her, as the girl in the mask swiftly dodged the clones' attacks. She flipped over the clones and landed a swift kick to her face. She stumbled down, as Enju cried, "AKARI!"

The girl went down, on her knees, as she nodded. Enju growled, "You sick human being! What are you?"

The girl walked back, as Enju cried, "HEY! I'm talking to you! Don't you wallllllk… aaaaaaaaaaawwaaaaaaa…"

She froze in place, as Akari moaned, "ENJU? NO!"

Enju was turned into a mannequin, as the girl held up a crowbar. She aimed at Enju, but Akari cried, "You wouldn't… YOU WOULDN'T! Bastard! You turned her into a mannequin, and smash her into bits! Was Junko Enoshima whispering into your ear?"

The girl tilted her head, as Akari replied, "Pink hair, in pigtails, bear clips, huge boobs… OH! She has an arrow!"

The girl nodded, and then pointed at Akari. Akari said, "You wanted to kill me, too, correct? Even so, Chazz Princeton has the ability to repair us all. I won't let you hurt Enju! NOW, BACK OFF!"

The girl shook her head, as Akari cried, "NO? What do you mean NO? Listen to me, you sick freak! Call off your Stand, now!"

The girl showed her Stand and pointed at her. The Stand approached her, but Akari shivered, "No… Please, no… I can't fight her. She's too fast! NO! Enju… I'm… Nooooooooooooooooooooo…"

She froze in place, as she was a mannequin, too. The girl held the crowbar up and nodded. She charged at the mannequin ninjas, about to destroy them. She raised the crowbar high, and then…

 **SMASH!  
** "WAH-TAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Steven Cooke emerged from the door, and kicked the crowbar off her hands.

He posed, as he said, "I knew bringing Akari and Enju was a bad idea… but Steven Cooke figured they be bait…"

The girl held her wrist and ran off. Haruno Aiko appeared, blocking her path. Miss Aiko called, "Found you! Thought you lost me, did you?"

"Miss Aiko?"

"I ran into her, but the moment I used Dream-, I mean, before I called the police, she dashed off, leaving my place."

Steven said, "Cut the bullshit, lady. I _know_ you're a Stand User, likewise her."

Haruno gasped, as the girl turned to her. She unleashed her Stand and approached Miss Aiko. He cried, "Miss Aiko, run! If she gets close to you-!"

Haruno smirked, "Let her." She unleashed Dreamland and said, "Time to go to bed, child."

She dodged out of the way, as the girl in the mask tripped. She spoke, for the first time, "What?"

Dreamland chopped her head down, and she fell flat to the ground. She tried to get up, but her legs started to stiffen. She gasped, "Huh? Ah!"

Haruno said, "Trapped. I knew she'd turn _me_ into a mannequin. But my Stand, Dreamland, does the job. Not this weak thing. Even if she uses that abysmal power at me, I'm immune to it. I have so much will and heart that I don't need to succumb to a painted and wooden tomb…"

He whispered, "Uncanny. She's almost like Cassandra and Luther. Haruno Aiko… Who _is_ she?"

The girl was pinned down, as she was struggling. Haruno said, as she went to her, "How dare you turn these girls into your dolls! You dare use your Stand, for your own sick fantasies?"

The girl growled, as she crawled to her, "You… Let me go!"

Steven called, "Nowhere to run, woman! Who are you?" He called, "Let her go."

Haruno looked down and said, "No… Let her suffer… If I turn her into my mannequin, the effects of her Stand will wear off."

Steven yelled, "ARE YOU STUPID?! We don't even know who she is! Now free her of your ghastly Stand's ability!"

Haruno said, "If I do, I'd be caught in her trap. That's just what she wants us to think."

The girl pleaded, "Wait! I'll free them! Please! Release me of your Stand, ma'am! I swear! I give up! Please, don't turn me into a mannequin!"

Steven said, "Turn the others back to normal… and then, she will. I don't trust you."

Haruno nodded, "He's right."

She released Akari & Enju of their hold, and they returned to normal. They gasped, as Akari moaned, "Mnngh… My body is stiff…"

Enju asked, "Miss Aiko?! NO!"

Haruno said, "It's alright. She's freed you." She ended Dreamland, as the girl in the mask stood back up. She moaned, "Ungh…"

He said, "Now, who are you?"

The girl said nothing, as she was shaken. She whispered, "You think… … …you can beat me… like this?"

She turned away and ran off. Haruno cried, "NO, WAIT!"

Akari cried, "I"LL STOP HER! **_SONG CANNON-!_** "

Enju grabbed her mouth and roared, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She stopped Akari from using her Song Cannon at her.

Just as the woman in the mask was about to retreat, Farra appeared, in her clothes, still painted on.

"EAGLE SCREECH!"  
She used her hypersonic cries to subdue the masked woman. Steven ran at her and kicked her down, crashing into the wall. He approached her and said, "You freed Farra, yet you had no idea that I rebuilt her."

Farra dusted herself off and said, "Sorry I'm late. I had to get dressed… I learned my lesson, fighting nude, a while back."

Akari dropped her jaw in shock, as Enju cried, "WHAT IS WITH YOU HENTAIS?"

Steven barked, "Took your damn time! You should've fought, _au natural_ , or even in your panties, if you could!"

Farra griped, "Oh, shut up! Like you would see my ass? YOU ASS!"

Haruno only giggled, as she thought, "They have such youth together."

Akari was confused, "I have no idea how these two are friends, yet they bicker like that…"

Enju sighed, "It's best not to know. But either way, we won. That's all that matters."

He grabbed the woman's hood and removed it, along with the mask. Steven said, "Now, let's see who's behind the mask."

They all gasped, as Steven asked, "Who is that?"

* * *

 ** _6:04pm_**

* * *

That evening, at a local studio apartment, the couple made it home, safe and sound. The girl said, as they stepped in, "Did you hear? Mika got her boyfriend to buy a brand new pair of designer earrings. I want some of those, too."

The boy said, as he shut the door, "No worries, baby. I'll get you some. Promise."

 **SLAM!  
** Otome's hand emerged from the door, as she slithered into the house. The girl screamed, as the boy cried, "HEY, YOU! Listen, bitch! You can't come in here! Get out of my house, you trespasser! I'm calling the police on you, you-!

Otome clasped onto his face, and then unleashed Lethal Queen, and then…

 **KABOOM!  
** The boy was eviscerated by Saotome's Stand's ability, reducing him into nothing. The girl was frightened, as Otome approached her.

"Hmm… A studio apartment." Otome said, as she introduced herself, "You're the girl from the train, the one I said to not lay your belongings onto my legs. My name is Otome Saotome. Would you be so kindly to tell me _your_ name?"

The girl was scared, as she trembled. She didn't respond, as Otome showed her hand, "They don't look normal, do they? Look how long they've grown. Do you think there's a human on this earth that can keep these nails from growing? No, there isn't. No matter how old they are, no man's destiny can ever stop them from growing… just as I so would suppress the inner passions one was born with. Now, I believe I was hoping for your name, before we continue. So, I'd like to know who you are."

The girl sobbed, "How did you do that? You exploded my boyfriend into nothing? Why would you do that-?"

She jabbed her fingernail onto her forehead and roared, " **DON'T EVER ANSWER A QUESTION WITH A QUESTION! YOU _DID_ LEARN PROPER ETIQUETTE WHILE YOU WERE IN SCHOOL, DIDN'T YOU? I'M ASKING YOU WHAT YOUR NAME IS!**"

"HINAKO! MY NAME IS HINAKO!" She bawled, as Otome let go.

Otome smiled, "Hinako… What a lovely name. I have a favor to ask of you, Hinako…" She held up her nail clippers and said, "I'd be thrilled, if you hold onto these, for a while. And I bravely appreciate it if you clip my robust nails with these clippers. You've never done this before, have you? Obviously… Because you wear faux nails, and had a salon clip them."

She gave Hinako the clippers and showed her the hand, "Now, don't dilly-dally. And also, not too short, my dear."

She started to clip her nails, and then Otome smiled, "Good… Now the other hand…"

As Otome was being groomed by the scared and shaken Hinako, Nagisa was behind the wall, monitoring her actions. He whispered, "I don't believe it… Kaede just killed that guy, with one touch, and he exploded into nothing. She's a monster…"

Otome finished, as she said, "Very good…" as Hinako sobbed, "Someone help me… Forgive me…"

"Forgive you?!" Otome said, "Sorry, but I'm not the least bit angry, if that's what you're implying. You've intrigued me. I choose you, because of our connections. I was born with a certain set of desires, so I simply tried to make the most of it. Life's better that way."

She approached Hinako and said, "You told your boyfriend that you wanted him to buy new earrings. Well… he left _these_ for you."

She placed earrings on her ears, and in Hinako's fright, the dead boy's ears were attached to her earlobes. She shrieked in horror, as Otome held her hand, "What do you think? You truly are a deafening nail cutter. How I admire you."

 **Click!  
** Hinako was just her right hand, as Otome held it tight. She cuddled the hand and said, "And I admire you more, when you're silent. So, what to do now? I'd love to take you back home, but then there's Nagisa that worries me… even after what happened recently, I don't know if he'd accept you as a new roommate. Ohh… how I've miss the sensation… I feel so complete…"

Nagisa cried, "That couple… she vaporized them!"

Nagisa ran off, as the door closed. Otome heard it and asked, "Huh?"

She stepped out, holding the severed hand, and saw Nagisa leaving, "OH! Nagisa! I wonder what he's doing here. He must be in a hurry-." She gasped, as she saw the camera and said, "Is that… a video camera? Shit, I forgot to lock the door…"

She destroyed the hand and hissed, "It couldn't be… Could Nagisa have…?"

Nagisa was running, as he went past Peter, who was walking down the street. Nagisa thought, "There's no way she's human! Why is that demon pretending to be Kaede?"

* * *

 ** _5:26pm_**

* * *

The girl in the hood was unmasked, and was in Yume no Tochi, sitting in a chair, tied up. She was a young woman with magenta hair and green eyes. She pleaded, "My name is Yuri Nakamura… I'm from a town around F City, I don't remember where… but I was born in Tokyo… I was actually coming here to explore Japan… I used to be a student in my old school, but I graduated… I'm skilled with firearms and hand-to-hand combat. But after the drama that unfolded, during my travels, I chose to be normal and just live for the moment… And then one day…"

Farra asked, "One day what? Why did you appear in F City?"

Yuri said, "Well, I have a knack of trying something new to learn, and so I took up painting… But painting canvases is simple. So I decided to paint mannequins, so they can have a vibrant feel to their bodies. That is… until the police caught me for vandalism. I ran away, avoiding incarceration, and chose to be in disguise… This Keaton Mask I bought at a Summer Festival, along with my own spring hoodie. I chose to be in this persona, to avoid being found out…"

Haruno asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Plain statues are boring!" Yuri pleaded, "I wanted the world to know that bareness isn't just right. I thought I would create symbolism and art for these statues. I mean, you ever seen people use body paint to pose their artistic skin tones, during special events?"

Haruno said, "What you're doing is uncalled for and unjust, but it is clever of you, since you want to do something in your life."

Farra said, "She's right. I mean, you should've asked, though. They would've gladly observed your talents, to see if you can work it off."

Yuri said, "I wish I did, but… No one in their right mind would accept me, being that I would deface innocent statues… I was scared that they wouldn't accept me… no one would."

She sniffled, as Farra asked, "Okay… Why the Stand?"

Steven added, "Did you run into a woman in pink hair, holding an arrow like a tribesman spear, floating in a photo?"

Yuri nodded, as she wept, "Yes! Yes, she did! She came to me and said that I was chosen to aide you guys! I kept quiet, to avoid being found out, and suddenly, was given a power, right in my neck. When I awoke, I was told about Miss Haruno Aiko, Akari Hanao, Enju Saion-Ji, and Farra Stevens… they would all be perfect mannequins for my collection, as the girl in the photo told me. She told me to turn them into mannequins, work my magic… and then destroy them."

Farra growled, "Junko!"

Apparently, Junko Enoshima created Yuri Nakamura, as another Stand User of Despair.

Yuri bawled, "I'm so sorry… A voice told me to do so, and I didn't want to… but she promised me my dreams, if I eliminate you all… and so I did… But I… I…"

She was crying, as Haruno said, "It's alright. You made the wrong choices… but you still didn't want to do it. Your Stand… it's very powerful… but you need to work on it more."

Farra asked, "Miss Aiko? What are you saying?"

Haruno said, "Until you decide to work on your Stand, for good, and not evil, maybe you can work for me, and I'll test your artistic styles out…"

Yuri giggled, "Really? You would hire me, right away?"

Steven latched the handcuffs on Yuri, as Haruno said, "Just _after_ you serve your time. Don't worry, I can forgive people, including your kind. Change your ways, and come see me, dearie. Even if you rot in jail, your dreams will never go away."

Steven handcuffed Yuri's hands to her back and said, "Yuri Nakamura, you're under arrest."

Yuri sniffled, "I understand… Just… forgive me for not turning you into a mannequin sooner, Miss Haruno Aiko…"

Farra said, "Kidnapping and vandalism is a crime. But knowing Miss Aiko… I guess we can forgive you…"

Yuri was taken away, as Haruno nodded. She then asked, "Oh, Farra?"

Farra already left, as Haruno was about to tell her. She whispered, "She doesn't know… But that's good enough. Even if she did, I don't mind… Thank you, Farra…"

Outside, Yuri was taken away, as Steven asked, "So, did you figure that Haruno Aiko's a Stand User?"

Farra replied, "No."

Apparently, Farra _still_ doesn't know the truth. And so, Haruno Aiko's secret remains intact.

Steven asked, "Also… what about the red paint on you?"

Farra remarked, "This kid… She says that the paint washes off. So, I'm good."

Yuri replied, "She's right."

 ** _[Yuri Nakamura – Fox Hunt: APPREHENDED]  
_** _*-By the way, Yuri's Stand is called Fox Hunt. It was never mentioned in the story, at all._

* * *

 ** _6:01pm_**

* * *

Farra arrived at the Grand Hotel, as Michelle said, "Oh, you're back. Why the red paint?"

Farra said, "Long story… I'm going to take a shower and leave for a moment. Steven's busy cleaning up another Stand User. Where's the Big Guy?"

Michelle said, "He's been gone, since this afternoon. Asahi hasn't returned, since this morning, either."

* * *

 ** _6:11pm_**

* * *

Peter walked into the empty studio apartment, and looked around. He found a splotch of blood and said, "This might be evidence that she's returned. I'm pretty sure this is blood…"

He kneeled up and said, "So, Saotome finally made her move."

He left the apartment and his Darkness Devil locked the door behind.

* * *

 ** _7:22pm_**

* * *

Farra returned to Yumi no Tochi, paint-free, after turning Yuri Nakamura in. Akari & Enju were waiting, as they were by the mannequin of Juvia Lockser, in her blue bikini.

Farra asked them, as they were staring, "What are you two doing here?"

Akari stated, "Miss Aiko went home. We were just closing shop for her."

Enju asked, "We… never asked. What's with this mannequin that you strangely greeted to?"

Akari said, "Yeah. When we became mannequins, this morning, we felt a bit of a calm vibe from within her. But it's like she's crying…"

Farra stated, "Oh, that. Juvia… I changed her into a mannequin, as a punishment. You may not know this, but…"

She explained the full story about Juvia, from how she killed Sekai Saion-Ji, the woman responsible for giving Akari & Enju their Stands, but also terrorizing Farra with the two rats she used.

Enju whispered, "So… _This_ is the woman that gave us our Stands…"

Farra replied, "For the record, Sekai gave you the Stands. Juvia created two rats."

Akari whispered, "Even so… Why would she emerge and attempt to kill Miss Nevins? I was amazed that Kotonoha stopped her… before she did."

Enju sighed, "Of course, you didn't have to go that far to change her into this."

Farra said, "Sorry… But I had no choice. Besides, I hate rats!" She then requested, "You know… If you ever interested, and want to become _my_ mannequins, you can come visit me in New York. We have a store like that, except it's called _Casa de Muñecas_ , and it's owned by a friend of mine. If you're interested, you can come and visit there."

Akari nodded and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. Once we leave F City, after Otome Saotome is dead, we were thinking of staying in Mizaki School. But we're more than happy to visit you, during our next holiday."

Enju smiled, "Right." She smirked, "Although… I figured we should tease this mannequin, by creating a new look for her. I would thank her for killing Sekai Saion-Ji, but I won't."

Farra smiled, "You're better off." She then up a small pendant and grinned, "Anyways, you're right. Let's have some fun… Time for _Mannequin Magic Lesson #1…_ "

The ninjas giggled, "LET'S~!"

* * *

 ** _8:36pm_**

* * *

In Nagisa and Kaede's home, Otome was trashing into Nagisa's room, as she was looking for evidence.

"Nagisa was obviously spying on me." She thought, as she looked around, "I'm absolutely positive. He had a video camera in his room. It doesn't seem to be anywhere. But I happen to know that Nagisa was acting strange, lately. I mean, we're the only two in this household, and I could've eliminated him, easily… but then again, there are witnesses around this part of town. Just what is he up to? I have to know what…"

Nagisa was in the bath, as he was a bit shaken, "This woman… She's not Kaede… But just who is she?"

His water bucket was empty, with a small tape inside. He then thought, "It's a good thing she doesn't know about the tape. Even so, if she finds it, it's over. What kind of sick twisted being would-."

The door open, as Otome was in her towel. She called, "Yoo-hoo, Nagisa?"

He said, "OH! Kaede, I… I'm in the bath…"

She said, "No, that's fine. Should I scrub with you, Nagisa?"

She feigned smiling, as she thought, in a serious tone, "That piece of shit. What is he up to?"

He thought, "I can't agree with her. She's a devil… But I have to make sure she doesn't even see the tape. I have to show that tape to the police… but who would believe me? I wish there was someone that could believe my story. I have to force it… or sooner or later, she'll kill me."

He said, "Uh, come right in, but only… be quick."

She stepped in, "Why the scared face? We've done this before."

"I was just finishing up, after all-."

"Don't be frightened. We can have some bonding, after all. Sorry to be a bother, but I want to wash myself, so I want to use that bucket…"

"Oh, I'm still using it."

"Fine…"

He stated, "But since we're bonding, how about I scrub your back?"

She smiled, "How sweet of you. But since we're bonding, how about I scrub _your_ back, first. You've been in the bath for a while, it's fair if we'd take turns. How does that sound? Here. Sit."

He sat down, as Otome lathered his back. She asked him, "You seemed ticklish… Did it seem uncomfortable?"

He said, "No, I'm fine…" His left foot was covered in bubbles, with the tape under it.

She then said, as she stopped lathering, "Oh, by the way, this evening, on the way home, I was doing some after work errands, in the opposite ends of Jozenji… and I happened to see you, on the way."

She grabbed his arms and snarled, "And you were holding a video camera! What could you have been doing there?"

He trembled, as she thought, "Found you, you little shit… I knew this sleuthing scumbag was spying on me! I can't believe it! So much for causally assimilating to this geek… It's been one disaster after another! A year of HELL! Killing this punk will cause a commotion, and a bad one at that. But he saw everything! I have no choice!"

Lethal Queen appeared, as it snagged a lock of Nagisa's hair. She said, "Lethal Queen's nabbed a piece of his hair, with its Bomb Type One. All it takes is one small blast, and he's finished. Though, I can just make it look like an accidental fatality, making it look like he slipped into the bathroom floor. If he dies, that's fine. A small injury would be suffice. And slipping in the bathroom floor happens all the time. So, it's time for YOU to die, pest!"

She prepared to hit the trigger, but Nagisa called, "So, what? You're going to kill me, Akari Yukimura?"

Otome asked, "Who?" She stopped, as she asked, "Who's Akari Yukimura? Oh… You mean me?"

He said, "Yeah, I know you… You never change, do you, you rotten evil woman! Akari, think about it! You would try to kill me, after all these years! Say it! Kaede… Akari… Just tell me so…"

Otome smiled, as she said, "That's fine. Nagisa, I'm sorry. I overreacted. But you should know, that my name is Kaede Kayano. Akari Yukimura is my alias. That's the name I go by, before I met you."

He smirked, "I see… So, not only you're a murderer, you're a con artist!" He called, "Take a look around, _Kaede!_ " He pointed at the cameras in the bathroom, as he continued, "They monitored everything that has happened!"

She gasped, "What?"

He explained, "I know Kaede Kayano, and YOU are NOT her! Kaede's name, Akari Yukimura… That's not her fake name, that's her _real_ name! I _knew_ you were a faker! I never trusted you, fraud! I was watching you with your correcting shoe sizes and signature practice sessions! And that's not all! I know about the cat plant I thought you got rid of, when you actually hid it up in the attic!"

She was shocked, as he stated, "Only _I know_ where the tapes are. But if something were to happen to me, I'm sure someone would find them, eventually."

She roared, "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF-?"

He yelled, " **YOU'RE NOT LAYING A FINGER ON ME, YOU HEAR ME?** "

She was cornered, as she held her hand up, about to kill Nagisa. But because of his threats, she couldn't do it. If she kills Nagisa, then there's a chance The Gang may find the tapes. But if she lets Nagisa live, then the tapes are discovered. Either way, Otome Saotome's cornered.

"How dare you! You think… you can threaten the likes of me?!" Otome snarled, as she held her hand up.

They stared down, as Nagisa has Otome Saotome cornered.

* * *

 ** _8:30pm_**

* * *

Junko was flying off, as the police surrounded the police station. She cried, "SHIT, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! ALL of my Despair Stand Users have fallen, and the worst has yet to come! This is bad! Saotome must know!

 _Here's what happened, moments ago, after Kazuki defeated Cheap Trick._

 _Sakura asked, "Hey, Kazuki… Did you take these pictures?"_

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _She pointed, "Check this out! How strange."_

 _She pointed at the picture of Kaede Kayano, who is actually Otome Saotome, next to a picture of Nagisa Shiota, in the photo with a camera. She continued, "I assume that this picture is marked. Any reason why? This boy is what you're targeting…"_

 _"Oh, right." Kazuki explained, "I'm not too concerned with him. He seems to be sneaking around the area."_

 _Kagami said, "Perhaps… But why the camera? Could he know it, too? The boy's name is Nagisa Shiota. Shiota… That's a weird name. And from my intel, he went to the same high school as THIS woman… Kaede Kayano."_

 _Sakura pointed at Otome's picture and said, "She's right. Weren't you investigating this person?"_

 _Kazuki said, "Mm-hmm. She was one of many potential suspects."_

 _As they investigated, Junko was viewing the action, from above, as she was shocked. They found out._

Junko growled, in complete fright, "If Kazuki Sendo uncovers the truth, we're done for! Otome Saotome is back in the Shiota-Kayano household! I have to hurry!"

* * *

 ** _8:48pm_**

* * *

Junko arrives at the house, as it was quiet. However, Nagisa and Otome were staring down at each other. "Good, they're still home. I have to find Saotome, before it's too late… Even if I could, I'd create _more_ Stand Users to end these hopeful losers! But I can't! It's all over!"

She went in, as Otome was shaken in fear, looking down at the corpse of Nagisa. She killed him.

Junko gasped in horror, "Wha-? SAOTOME?!"

Otome was in panic, as her fingertips on her left hand were bleeding and bitten fiercely. She was biting her nails, biting to the point of being nubs.

"Whoa… Even for a serial killer apprentice like you, you'd resort to unnatural habits… like biting your nails, down to nubs."

Otome growled, "Just leave me alone! I made a stupid mistake, that's all!"

She dropped to the floor and sobbed, "What am I going to do? The windows were open, and no one is around… I'm off the hook!" She cheered, "I DID! I'M OFF THE HOOK! HE'S DEAD, AND I'M FREE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Junko roared, "THIS IS BAD! THE GANG AND PRINCETON ARE CLOSER TO FINDING YOU OUT!"

Otome cried, "WHAT?"

* * *

 ** _8:50pm_**

* * *

Two minutes later, Tsukasa gave the news to Chazz, as she gave the picture to him, of Nagisa.

"Nagisa Shiota?" He asked, "So you think this boy has something to do with Saotome?"

Tsukasa said, "Well, at this point, we're not totally sure about them… but Sendo-senpai says he's onto something."

He nodded and said, "I agree. A former high school student-turned-teacher spying on girls with his video camera is producing serious red flags."

Tsukasa said, "We're all going to plan and meet up, tomorrow morning, on what to do about the Shiota boy. Once we've gone through everything, we'll visit Nagisa Shiota's house, together. Sendo-senpai says that he's already figured out the address."

Chazz chuckled, "That artsy asshole doesn't miss a beat, does he? Alright, I'm in. If The Gang is coming, Asa's coming, too. I should also invite Kotonoha, if she should tag along."

"You can leave getting Agents Giese and Sakurai to me. Kagami will get Agents Cooke and Stevens. We'll meet tomorrow at 8:30am, near the big Pepsi sign."

"Right. Got it."

Chazz went inside, as Tsukasa went home. He pondered, " _Pepsi at 8:30…_ That means I'll be extremely late. But if it's to end this as Sendo hopes, it'll be worth the tardy slip."

* * *

 ** _9:01pm_**

* * *

Juvia came to life, as her hair was done in a ponytail, and her skin shiny. She was standing in place, holding a closed umbrella, and responded, "Hello."

Akari was stunned, "Wow… Her soul was in that small globule… And she suddenly came to life…"

Enju stated, "You don't think she'll release her Stand, Acid Rain…"

Juvia responded, "Acid… Rain?"

Farra said, "Doubt it. It's in pieces, and out of commission. This is Juvia Lockser's punishment. It was either prison or this. It was the former, but I went with the latter, after the damned rats got to me!"

Juvia responded, "Juvia? No. My name is not Juvia. I am a mannequin. I am made of wood."

Akari gasped, "Whoa… She doesn't know who she is?"

Enju stated, "So… one shred of her identity removed, and she's stuck like this, forever?"

Farra said, "Only if you recover the part of your identity. Otherwise, you'd not remember who you are. Think of it as deleting a memory file in your computer. You won't respond completely, if something important inside of you was erased. And like a well-oiled machine, you cannot be a perfect engine, without the proper components."

Juvia changed back into mannequin form, as Farra placed the brooch back into the clear orb. She then said, "And show's over."

She placed the pendant around her neck and added, "Of course, I cannot wake her with this on. I had The Speedwagon Foundation release her from her cell, and then made a call to Cassie and Luther. This pendant prevents the brooch from touching her bare skin."

Enju said, "Amazing… But still…" She then grinned, holding up a marker, and then placed a small piece of tape onto above her cleavage. "This is for what you did…"

As she was marking, Farra got a phone call from Steven. "Hello? Yeah, I'm at Yume no Tochi. They're closing… What's that? OH! Right! I got it."

He was telling her that Kazuki has more evidence on Otome Saotome, including meeting with Nagisa, tomorrow morning.

"Right, I should be going. 8:30 tomorrow, near the big Pepsi sign?" She responded, "Alright. I'll meet you tonight. Goodnight."

She hung up, as Enju called, "Hey, Farra~! Look what I did~!"

The tape above her breasts says " _Hentai_ ", and then she took a picture of Juvia, with it. She smiled, "Just a memento, for when I get home."

Farra was stunned, as she sighed, " _Santa Maria…_ "

Akari asked, "So, who was that on the phone?"

Farra said, "Steven. He says that Kazuki found Otome Saotome, but he says that it may lead to a boy named Nagisa Shiota. I'm joining the others, tomorrow at 8:30. You want to come with?"

Akari said, "Uh, no, thanks. You got this."

Enju boasted, "Give Saotome and/or Junko Enoshima a thrashing for us, okay?"

Farra smiled, as she nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

 ** _9:13pm_**

* * *

Atop the hotel, Peter summoned Luzer. He called, "Luzer… I want you to return to Darkveil, and wait for my call. I believe the countess will know what goes on."

Luzer nodded, "Yes, master. I'll return, tomorrow afternoon, to aide you."

"NO!" He stated, "Stay at Darkveil. I cannot let you risk yourself, like this. Saotome's dangerous, and finding the Nagisa boy… well, we got this. Head back to your roost."

Luzer said, "Right. It's been nice working with you here. Lemme know when the job's done. Later!"

He flew away, returning to Castle Darkveil in Transylvania. Peter's aura brimmed in black and said, "So… July 19th… is where it all ends."

* * *

 ** _8:52pm_**

* * *

Otome hid the body in the closet and panicked. She sobbed, "What'll I do?"

She was in a huge state of panic, as Junko whispered, "Despair fuels you… but it seems that fear has started to bloom. Saotome, I'm sorry, but you have to leave! What did she do to him?"

She was biting her nails, as she was scared of what'll happen.

 _Nagisa roared, "If you so much lay a finger on me, your cover will be blown, sky-high! Stay the hell away from me! GOT IT?"_

 _He ran off, as Otome chased after him. She cried, "GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"_

 _He rushed to the door and opened it. She called, "You're adorably bold, as if I'd let someone like you find me out!"_

 _She grabbed his head and then…  
 **Click!  
BOOM!  
**Nagisa fell dead, with a gash on his head._

Junko sighed, "But what you did triggers the fear! Getting rid of Nagisa was pure foolishness! You of all people should've known that! He must fall into despair, before you oust him!"

Otome growled, "Quiet! Can't you see I'm trying to think of a way out of this! If I vaporize Nagisa, they'll grow suspicious… but if I leave his body here…"

Junko said, "Either way you put it, you're screwed! I know that killing him is perfect, but your timing has been worse! Kazuki Sendo is planning to investigate Nagisa Shiota! They don't know for sure yet that Kaede Kayano is actually Otome Saotome! But they're coming here tomorrow to find out, once and for all! Normally, I'd create more Stand Users of Despair, but we're out of time!"

Otome was trembling, as she sobbed, "No… Not like this…" and continued to gnaw on her fingers.

Junko pleaded, "Saotome, listen to me! We have to relocate, and spread more Despair to others-."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to think!"

Otome was too panicked to listen. Junko whispered, in tears, "She's losing it. For the past five years, Otome Saotome did my bidding as the Sketch Artist Killer… but now, after a botched murder, she's gone off the deep end! Despair has consumed into her… but fear and fright has swallowed her up from inside!" She blubbered, "Even when the world was against you, when things don't go your way, you had that habit of biting your nails, until your fingers are raw! She's suffering from pure despair, in the worst possible timing! I chose the right student for the job, and she's so close to be eradicated!"

She called out, "We've run out of options, Saotome! Listen to me! We have time, before the morning! We must leave this wretched town behind, for good! If you leave now, you'll still have a chance to escape, and remain in your anonymity! And thus, The Sketch Artist Killer remains at large!"

Otome gasped, and grabbed Junko. She roared at her, "LEAVE? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME TO RUN AWAY AND ABANDON F CITY?! LIVING EVERY MOMENT OF EXCRUCIATING SECRECY AND DESPAIR IS THE ONE OF THE HORRIBLE EXPERIENCES A PERSON HAS TO GO THROUGH, AND I REFUSE TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL! I SWEAR… I WILL _NEVER_ LEAVE THIS TOWN!"

 **STAB!  
** Suddenly, the arrow stabbed onto Otome's wrist. She gasped, "NO! What… did… you… do?"

Junko cried, "I didn't do anything! The arrow moved on its own! I swear it! This never happened! I wasn't even touching it!"

The arrow impaled into her entire left arm, as she cried, "YAAAAAAAAAAGH, WHAT'S IT DOING?"

It stabbed onto her neck, as Otome was croaking and gagging in pain. Junko cried, "NO, SAOTOME!"

Otome and Lethal Queen began to gag and pulsate, as its aura started to consume her. Her eyes rolled back, her body went limp, and then…  
 **SHOOOOOOOOP!  
** She was sucked into a huge vortex, taking everything with her. What could it mean?

* * *

 ** _Episode 51 – The End_**

* * *

 ** _Well, there's something new… Otome Saotome has died, by the arrow… or has she?  
Stay tuned, as the final battle of Act IV begins, next time! Will Chazz Princeton and crew find Nagisa Shiota and stop Otome Saotome? What is the fate of Otome Saotome?  
Don't miss the final episode of ACT IV!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	166. Episode 52 Chapter 1

**_Friday, July 19th, 2019 – 6:30am_**

* * *

Nagisa was in his room, looking out the window. He held the tape in his hands and said, "So… It all comes to this… I wonder if Kaede will come out soon… She's due to wake up at 7am… but maybe she overslept. But I had a terrible night, last night. That imposter found out about me and assaulted me. For now, I made sure that she doesn't get her way… but that's a temporary solution. She'll find a way around it."

One hour later, he walked to the kitchen, as he went to make breakfast. Otome appeared, as she was dressed in a white blouse and purple shorts, with black hair, cut into shoulder length. Nagisa gasped, as he saw the _NEW Kaede Kayano_ , or rather a brand new Otome Saotome.

Junko was stunned, "I don't believe it. Last night, she was a panicked mess, but she's calmer than before. Was it because of last night?"

 _Last night, Otome was panicky, but was stabbed in the arrow. Junko pleaded to her, "DON'T IGNORE ME! I said that we're leaving town, now! Those Hope Morons are about to expose you! We have to leave town, before they search the house, tomorrow!"_

 _Otome said, as she let her hair down, in a calm voice, "There's no need to worry…"_

 _"But… Saotome!"_

 _She opened the door and grabbed a hairbrush and a pair of scissors. She explained, "Thank you, My Despair Goddess. Because of you, my Lethal Queen has acquired a third ability."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _She brushed her hair, and then dyed her hair black, as Junko was speechless._

Back to the present, Junko said, "This is unbelievable… How the hell can she act so lackadaisical, after last night? It's like she tossed despair into the trash, like an old diaper… yet her aura is bloomed in **_new_** despair. What could it mean?"

The TV played, as the newscaster said, coughing, "Darn this cold. WHAT? What do you mean we're on the air? AHEM!" He spoke to the audience, "Good morning. It is 7:55. It's time for today's prefectural weather report…"

Nagisa was watching the news, as Otome said, "Listen… About what happened last night…" she pondered, "I'm sorry…"

He thought, "She's apologizing? Her attitude has changed, since last night. What happened back then?"

She went to the mirror and adjusted herself, as the phone rang. One minute later, Otome answered the phone. She called, "Hello? Sorry, this isn't the Sakurai Residence. You have the wrong number."

She hung up, as Nagisa sighed. She left to go to work, as Nagisa picked up his teacup. It suddenly fell off his hand and broke the cup of coffee. She said, "Oh, my…"

He said, "Sorry, I'll clean it up. You go on ahead."

She stated, "Now, now. There's no need for an apology. I'll see that I buy you another one." She then said, "Well, I'm off to work."

She departed, as he said, "Eh? What the hell's gotten into her?"

He decided to leave for work, as Junko was baffled by this moment. She then pondered, "Maybe I picked the wrong stooge to make her do my bidding. She was in a panic, when I told her about today, but she's calmer than ever. What's going on here?"

* * *

 ** _Episode 52 – Chapter 1: Otome Saotome's NEW Ability!  
Bites the Dust!_**

* * *

Nagisa peeked out of the doorway, as he said, "Good, she's gone."

He walked out of the doorway, as Otome called, "Yo!"

He paused in fright, as she said, "Listen, you want to walk to the station, together? I thought I'd make it up to you… after last night's quarrel."

They walked together, as he said, "Huh… I don't get it… Why are you, all of a sudden, nice to me?"

She explained, "One moment, I'm in the throes of despair, now I'm on top of the world. So much has happened, so very quickly. It's been a rollercoaster of emotions. But now… at long last, I'll be able to live life freely of worry and anxiety. You really put the pressure on me, last night, but thanks to you, I've matured."

He asked, "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

She stated, "Well, you could say that I have changed, for the better. You were right. But you were determined to find me out, especially since we go to the same school. It's incredible that you stood up and threatened Otome Saotome."

Nagisa gasped, and then thought, "What? _Otome Saotome?_ So, that's her name?"

She giggled, "Oops… Did I just say my real name? That's okay, no one is around."

He said, "Does that mean you'll kill me?"

She replied, "Oh, heavens, no. Simply because you know my secret? Like I said, I've matured." She walked towards the front of Nagisa and said, "But no matter what you or anyone else does, no one in the world can rival me now. You no longer have any interest in me… and if I wanted to kill you…"

She glared at him, "…I would've simply finished the job on you, last night. We'll get along just fine. I guarantee it. So take a breath, kiddo. After all, we're friends."

She walked off, as Nagisa was stunned, "Well, I should be going. You take care, Nagisa." With that, she left.

Nagisa said, "So… I _was_ right. Kaede Kayano… is Otome Saotome. But what she said… _No one in the world can rival me now…_ Rival? As in, someone else has a bizarre power like her? I know who Kaede is, but… This woman is even scarier than Kaede. But what did she mean? Still, she has terrifying confidence. She brazenly calls herself unrivaled now. Does that mean she gained some new power? What do I do now?"

He stopped and pondered, "DAMMIT! I HAVE NO IDEA! HOW CAN I STOP THIS MANIAC?"

The car opened, as Kazuki appeared. He called, "You there, kind sir?"

Nagisa asked, "Who, me?"

Kazuki said, "You're Nagisa Shiota, aren't you? I was waiting for you. My name's Kazuki Sendo, and I have a question for you. Do us both a favor and answer me." He showed him the picture and said, "This is you, isn't it? And is that your girlfriend? You were taking a video of her, were you?"

Nagisa gasped, as he saw the photo he took. He ran off, as Kazuki grabbed his shoulder. Nagisa's face split open, turning into a book, as he gasped, "What… is this?"

He collapsed, as Kazuki sighed, "Well, that's a relief. I know it was unexpected… Questioning him would be troublesome. Reading his mind will be much less troublesome than a simple Q&A."

He placed the unconscious Nagisa into the front seat, and examined him. He read the pages and said, "Odd… I cannot sense his pages. They are simply classified pages, like in assassination manuals. Heaven's Gate can only read candid honest written accounts of his life's memories. And yet… Wait… What is on _this_ page?"

A page says " _DO NOT read on_ " as Kazuki said, "I see… Some assassins like to keep their secrets discreet. But what is his deal, anyway? When I came over, I wasn't planning to give him a quick peruse… but now he's got me strangely hooked. Lemme see…" He read the pages that were classified. First, it said " _an old man was walking with his fly down_ ". Next, it said, " _He then sneezed, and grumbled. Two girls laugh at him, while he walks._ " Another page said " _Rain fell, and the two girls ran away._ "

"What is all this?" Kazuki asked, "This makes even less sense! What does it mean?"

Just then, the old man in white hair, in a beige coat, with his fly down, sneezed. He grumbled, "Ugh… Dammit all…"

Two girls in school uniforms giggled from behind his back, as he walked off. It was how it was written. Kazuki gasped, "This boy… Who the hell is he?"

He read through the pages, "And next, rain fell… I see…"

It started to rain, as the girls ran off, trying to avoid getting soaked. He then pondered, "It's like predicting the future…" He then read " _At 8:27, the Pepsi Sign was hit by lightning._ "

 **CRACK! BOOM!  
** Lightning struck, hitting the Pepsi sign. Kazuki was bewildered, as he gasped, "What the hell is this? Who is this Nagisa Shiota? And how does he experience the future? Is he a Stand User, too? No, best not to think about it… I should read on… No way is this a Stand ability. Heaven's Gate can't even predict the future. It just reveals what one has seen or heard. I'm sure that an explanation will be inside these pages."

He then found an extra page, which read " _I don't know if I were to be scared by it, but my friend, Kaede Kayano… she goes by the real name, Akari Yukimura. However, she undergone a new name… She's not Akari Yukimura… She blew up a couple in an apartment in Jozenji, without a trace. She's a bloodthirsty murderer who has superhuman power… Her name is… Otome Saotome._ "

"Saotome…" Kazuki whispered, as he looked at the photo, spotting Kaede on the photo. He then cheered, "It's all coming together! This guy's a gold mine! He solved the mystery! _Otome Saotome_ is _Kaede Kayano_! She disguised herself to be this boy's best friend!"

He turned the next page, as he wanted to learn more. But…

…

…

…

Kazuki was mortified and shocked, as he saw what was on the last page…

" _And then… Kazuki Sendo… was also killed?! The new superpowered Saotome found a way to murder him…_ " He gasped in horror, "What? Killed? Is it because he knew about-?"

 **Click!  
** A sound was made, as a chibi-Lethal Queen appeared from under the next page.

" ** _LETHAL QUEEN – BOMB TYPE THREE! BITES THE DUST!_** " The Stand cheered on.

Kazuki roared, " ** _HEAVEN'S GATE! ATTACK!_** "

His Stand attacked the tiny Stand, but she was transparent. The Stand called, " ** _Lethal Queen has already entered inside your pupil, Kazuki Sendo!_** "

He gasped, as the Stand was now in his left eye. The Stand continued, " ** _No… You're not seeing things. Lethal Queen's Bomb Type Three has already been activated! YOUR TIME HAS COME!_** "

The Stand dove in, and Kazuki was attacked. His back shot out four shots, from inside, gushing out blood. He fell, clinging to life, and losing blood.

" ** _And there you have it… Lethal Queen's new power will annihilate all those who attempt to take me down! It's a bomb that will activate in anyone, who dares to approach Nagisa to get to me! Nagisa's verbalizing my true name will activate the bomb, as will putting my name in writing. In other words, I am a new bomb that is implanted in Nagisa!_** "

Kazuki regained his strength, as he was moaning, "I forgot… The others… they're, ugh… supposed to come. I know who she is, now… Tsukasa and the others should arrive at 8:30…"

He crawled off, as he moaned, "I have to tell them… I must… Ugh… I MUST! Kaede Kayano is Otome Saotome in disguise…"

He found Tsukasa with Peter, as they were walking by the corner. "I… I finally found her… Tsukasa… You have to… ugh… Please… answer my call!"

He was slowly crawling to Tsukasa, as he was far away, bleeding heavily, and dying.

"You have to hear this! Heaven's Gate sniffed her out! I found her! Otome Saotome… she's Kaede Kayano!"

He reached for Tsukasa, but Nagisa woke up, and Lethal Queen reappeared from inside Kazuki's eye.

" ** _AND NOW, Gaze upon the glory that is Lethal Queen's BOMB TYPE THREE!_** "

The Stand hit the trigger, as Nagisa saw Kazuki starting to explode from inside his body.

" **TSUKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Kazuki Sendo exploded into nothing, by Otome Saotome's new ability. As for Nagisa, he shrieked in terror, as he was caught in the explosion. But then, as the explosion hit him, he screamed, trapping himself into a huge vortex, and sucking up everything inside him.

 **SHOOP!  
** After that…

* * *

Nagisa woke up in his bed, in cold sweat, as he breathed heavily. He whispered, "What happened? Ungh… Just a dream…"

He looked at the time. It was 5:42am. He moaned, as he was getting up. He said, "What happened in my dream?"

He was in the breakfast table, as he was making breakfast. He then said, "Kaede should come down… But… Why does it feel like… I know this day from before?"

The TV played, as Otome appeared, in her outfit.

The TV played, as the newscaster said, coughing, "Darn this cold. WHAT? What do you mean we're on the air? AHEM!" He spoke to the audience, "Good morning. It is 7:55. It's time for today's prefectural weather report…"

"It's crazy… but…" he gasped, "I've seen this newscast!"

The phone rang, as Nagisa realized it, "THIS ISN'T A DREAM! I'm… None of it happened today! THIS IS THE SAME MORNING! Everything is repeating! Somehow, I am reliving the same morning, again! Then that means… This woman is Otome Saotome! She's behind this! This is what she meant by being unrivaled! This must be her new powers!"

He went to the phone, but stumbled and caught the coffee cup. He sighed and said, "Great… That was close…"

Otome answered the phone. She called, "Hello? No, it's not. I'm sorry."

She hung up, as Nagisa sighed, "Phew… That was close… But it doesn't change the fact that I'm in the same morning, again…"

Otome held the cup of coffee and said, "You knew you were going to drop it, were you?"

He gasped, as she said, "Sorry… It appears you have returned from blasting someone to kingdom come, Nagisa."

He shivered, "What?" He then thought, "No… Then that means… What I did… was practically… It happened! But… How did I come back to the start of the day, again?"

She explained, "Tell me. Who was it that died, after he exploded, and you were there when you saw it? Truthfully, I'm not into the gory details of your little foray, today… but Lethal Queen's new power is called _Bites the Dust_."

"Lethal Queen?"

"It automatically protects me from right inside your body. So, thank you, Nagisa."

He shivered in fright, as Otome said, "Oh, right… You remembered who it was that you met. He was Kazuki Sendo, correct? One less insect that is removed from my range." She then smirked, "But then… Were you aware that I killed you, last night, when we were in the bathroom, together? As that moment, it's as if the fates themselves had witnessed my despair, and I was granted a form of _this_ ability. I tried the ability out on you… and as luck would have it, time reset itself for one hour. The reality that I murdered you was nothing more than a figment of imagination. At the same time, you also became my personal life-protecting bomb. You told Sendo about me, thereby activating the bomb, and killing them from inside, and sending you back here."

She smirked, as she held him, "Even if you never bothered to tattle, a simple inquiry of the identity of yours truly will be enough to activate Bites the Dust, and then incinerate the target into nothing, and you'll zip right back to where you were. Your visit with Kazuki Sendo was all a memory. So now you know the power that Bites the Dust holds."

She boasted, as Nagisa was shocked, "MY TRUE NAME WILL NEVER LEAVE THESE LIPS, AND NO SOUL WILL LIVE LONG ENOUGH WILL SEEK ME OUT!"

Otome smirks in victory, as she used Bites the Dust to eliminate Kazuki Sendo. All Nagisa could do was tremble in fright and fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Darkveil, Luzer arrives at the castle. Kendra was sitting in her throne, as she held herself in a huge pain of panic. She whispered, "No, it can't be…"

"Countess?" Luzer asked, "What's wrong? I came back, as requested, so The Gang can save the day."

Kendra sat up and boomed, "Your friends will die, TODAY!"

Luzer squawked, "WHAT?"

Kendra stood up and said, "Follow me, Luzer…"

She and Luzer departed to the basement room, down the long stairway. She explained, "The true terrors of the Moji Mikisa have arisen. Otome Saotome, under the guise of Kaede Kayano, has acquired a brand-new ability called " _Bites the Dust_ ". Similar to how Yoshikage Kira holds it, Saotome has learned to eradicate her victims. But there's more."

"More, countess?"

"Indeed… Otome Saotome has gained a mentor, in her wake of her murderous spree."

"Oh… You mean, Junko Enoshima? I heard. She's the Ultimate Despair. My Master killed her, in his unbridled chaos and darkness… but he hid it and made it say that Junko killed herself, out of sacrifice. What does it mean?"

Kendra stated, "It means… that Junko Enoshima wants this… Killing everyone in F City, including The Gang, Chazz Princeton, Tsukasa & Kagami Hiiragi, and others, will result in the biggest, most terrible, most awful, most tragic return ever…"

She shone her eyes red and hissed, "If they all die… Junko Enoshima…"

Luzer gasped, "A resurrection and blood sacrifice?! If Saotome wins, Junko Enoshima is revived?! EVERYONE DIES, AND THE TRAGEDY WILL BEGIN?!"

Kendra said, "Correct."

He yelled, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Kendra stated, "BECAUSE! Because Junko Enoshima is the DEVIL! She bleeds despair! She cries despair! She sweats, pisses, even shits despair! Even in death, she won't stop her cruel crusade of despair! She is THE **_True Ultimate Despair!_** And that's why she must be stopped!"

Luzer growled, "Damn… I leave, and I left them all to die… WHY NOW?"

Kendra said, "It's too soon… She's already got Kazuki Sendo…"

"HUH? SHE GOT HIM?"

Kendra explained, "Lethal Queen, Saotome's Stand, was able to trick Sendo into being caught in the explosion, from within… From what I am told, Lethal Queen is able to activate _Bomb Type Three_ – _Bites the Dust,_ a tertiary bomb that Junko unleashed. One utter of her true name will be triggered to the end of those who know her secret. The Sketch Artist Killer is known to hide in secrecy and kill anybody, without leaving a clue or a trace of evidence. Junko Enoshima began that horrific run of murder, and it led to her murderous spree of Despair. But when she died, Otome Saotome filled that reign, and she became her new puppet!"

Luzer said, "I don't get it… Sendo's dead?"

Kendra said, "Likewise the rest… But I overheard what goes on in the future, as I foresee. While Kazuki Sendo dies, Nagisa Shiota, the victim who was used to kill Kazuki, managed to erase the moment, one hour behind. However, all it did was regain the memories of what Nagisa and Saotome did…"

"OH! You mean like _Groundhog Day_? I never saw that movie."

"Once time restarted itself, by one hour, the events continue, like it never happened. However… the events that happen, due to Bites the Dust, will activate, throughout. In short, if the morning starts again, and Nagisa witnesses Kazuki Sendo's presence, he dies immediately…"

 _The Stand dove in, and Kazuki was attacked. His back shot out four shots, from inside, gushing out blood. He fell, clinging to life, and losing blood._

"…And with it…" she continued, "…he explodes into a ball of flames, and thus, the morning continues on…"

 _The Stand hit the trigger, as Kazuki was starting to explode from inside his body._

 _" **TSUKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "_

 ** _KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_** _Kazuki Sendo exploded into nothing, by Otome Saotome's new ability._

"Monster!" Luzer growled, "But why?"

Kendra sighed, as she whispered, "I don't know… But you, my dear Luzer… You have to stop her, from making this horrible error."

"What happens to the others, after Kazuki dies?"

Kendra bit her lip and whispered, "I'm afraid that it's not that simple. Kazuki's death was _Part One_. By the time Nagisa ran into Peter, Tsukasa, Chazz, & Asahi, Otome Saotome activated Bites the Dust, just as she was about to claim more souls…"

 _Nagisa was sitting on the ground, as Peter, Tsukasa, Asahi, & Chazz all were succumbed to Lethal Queen's Bites the Dust._

 _" **You're looking Lethal Queen – Bomb Type Three. To attack me now is futile.** " The Stand said to everyone its possessed, " **In fact, the only reason you CAN see me is that I already entered your pupils. It doesn't matter how many of you I have, the moment you asked about my TRUE identity, YOUR FATE IS SEALED!** "_

 _The Stand activated its bomb, and everyone exploded into nothing, thus Nagisa returned back to 5:30am, where the entire morning started._

Kendra hissed, "Seeing that Stand repulses me… And even so, killing everyone will please Junko Enoshima, upon her resurrection. Lethal Queen DIDN'T set back to an hour. No… She headed back to the start of the morning, and decided to redo the whole morning, all over again."

"She's learning how to control time?" Luzer gasped.

Kendra said, "That's right. Like this horrid _Groundhog Day_ movie, this one is a pure horror show."

"What happens next?"

"Well… Once _they_ die, Saotome goes after Steven, Farra, & Kagami. And then, one-by-one, they all die… from Bites the Dust, and until she is pleased, she will leave it alone, and live on, as the others perish forever…" Kendra growled, as she looked down, "If Otome Saotome succeeds with the mass amount of people she sacrifices for True Despair, Junko Enoshima will live again, and thus, The Tragedy that will befall the AUs will restart, all over again. Meaning Enrico Pucci's RESET Button, as Peter Giese called it, didn't matter anymore!"

"Is there a number to this?"

"A number?"

"How many victims?"

Kendra said, "I'm afraid it is a lot. Sixteen. The number of souls needed is the number of people that play Junko Enoshima's _Killing Game_."

"WHAT? 16 SOULS?!"

"Yes… And it must happen, within the same day, at the same allotted time period… _One whole hour_. She would've killed 16 people at once, but those are deemed unworthy. No, she'd have to delete _sixteen_ worthy and righteous souls… Those are the souls of hope. If she kills 16 of them, Despair looms once more… and **_The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History_** begins, once more…"

Luzer bowed his head and said, "Countess… … … What can _I_ do?"

She asked, "Huh? You?"

Luzer said, "If I let Master die, what is next for me? Should I reset myself to find a new master, or stop this, before it even happens? If I let The Gang, Chazz Princeton, The Hiiragis, and everyone else perish by The Sketch Artist Killer, there's a chance Junko Enoshima would erase _us_ , too! I refuse to let it happen, but I don't know what to do! I've done all I can… but… LET ME BE THE ONE TO SAVE THE GANG, FOR ONCE! TO HELL WITH DESPAIR! AND TO HELL WITH JUNKO ENOSHIMA!"

Kendra was amazed, as she said, "I see… Such words." She bowed her head and said, "Luzer, you were always my favorite student. I've taught you a lot, such as the others that will to me."

She then requested, "Very well… But this is all I can give you, until I can be awakened again…" She held up a dark energy orb from within her body, as she whispered, "Take all my powers… Luzer, you are to wield everything that I have… and stop Kazuki Sendo from his demise, as does the rest…"

Luzer asked, "Wha-? What are you doing?"

Kendra said, "This is all I can do, until my reawakening… My body will stop moving, but I will slowly recover. Please… Use what I have, and save F City and the worlds… from _Despair…_ "

The orb absorbed into Luzer, as Kendra called, as she was slowly turning into stone, "NOW GO! Go to F City! You will travel to time, at 4am! Nagisa Shiota will wake up at 5am… enough time… to stop… Saotome… "

Luzer flew off, as he cried, "COUNTESS! NO!"

Kendra was fading, "I will contact you… in… spirit… Luzer… my… darling… star pupil… You have… one shot… to… save… … …every… one… from… de-, des… despair-."

She was completely turned to stone, as Luzer flew away, "COUNTESS KENDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Total silence was made in Castle Darkveil, as Luzer, tears from his eyes, as he whispered, "Countess Kendra, my teacher… I promise… I promise I won't let you down. Despair cannot win… Junko Enoshima will NOT win! I _WILL_ SAVE MY MASTER AND FRIENDS! AND ON TOP OF THAT, MR. SENDO OWES ME, FOR THE JAN-KEN-PO GIRL, RECENTLY!"

His aura boomed in a dark comet, as he called, " ** _By the powers of Darkveil, I summon you! Give me the strength of the Darkveil Secrets!_** "

He zipped off, into a huge sonic boom, and vanished into the air.

* * *

 ** _Friday, July 19th, 2019 – 4:00am_**

* * *

And so, time reset itself back to early morning, at 4am. Luzer arrived at Nagisa's house, as he said, "I made it… And just in time… From what I can recall, Saotome's already activated _Bites the Dust_ , on Mr. Sendo. She's yet to use it on the others, yet. So, I'm good to go."

He perched onto the branch and plotted how the moment will go:  
" _So… At 7am, Otome Saotome wakes up…  
By 7:30, Nagisa wakes up, and have breakfast.  
At 8am, they share a walk together, but since Bites the Dust reverts back to the morning, he'll try to avoid Saotome…  
By 8:30, Kazuki Sendo is attacked, by an unknown blow… and three minutes later, he blows up and dies…  
And then, by 8:36, which may happen, if I blow it, Master, Chazz Princeton, Asahi Sakurai, and Tsukasa Hiiragi all die to Bites the Dust… And soon enough, Steven Cooke, Farra Stevens, & Kagami Hiiragi will feel the same fate…_"

He glared at the window, "I owe Kazuki Sendo so much, since we fought Celestia Ludenberg. Suffice that he doesn't have any friendly qualms with The Gang, I have to make sure that he's saved. Mizuki admires him, as a friend. But I'm not doing this for the Countess, Mizuki, _or_ Master… It's for Sakura Minamoto… the first victim who died, at the hands of Junko Enoshima! If I let Kazuki Sendo die, it's all over… But since I arrived, and it's not even 6am, I'm going to rescue him…"

He plotted, "Lemme see… Since we know that Otome Saotome is in disguise, and Nagisa Shiota is going to be waking up and reliving the moment… I GOT IT!"

One hour later, he flew into the window, and pecked at the window. Nagisa woke up, as Luzer cawed. Nagisa opened the window, as he moaned, "A dream? Wait… Why was I dreaming, earlier?"

Luzer said, "Nagisa Shiota?"

Nagisa cried, "AGH! YOU CAN TALK?"

Luzer nodded, as he introduced himself, "My name is Luzer. I am from Castle Darkveil in Transylvania. I know what's going on, and I'm here to assist you."

"Assist me? You mean, you'll help me stop Kaede Kayano? She goes by the name-."

"I know. And that's why I want to help you. Listen to me, and we'll map out a plan, together."

Nagisa and Luzer plotted together to stop Otome from using Bites the Dust. What are they planning?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	167. Episode 52 Chapter 2

**_Episode 52 – Chapter 2: Fate Decided!  
Bites the Dust, bitten off!_**

* * *

Luzer explained everything to Nagisa, as he foresaw it from his countess:  
"First things first, I am Luzer, Countess Kendra Knight's star pupil and tamer. I am a demon crow that can sense anything. I can even sense the future. Before we plot together, allow me to run down what my Countess foresaw, thanks to you _and_ Otome Saotome."

He explained what he foresaw, in every detail:  
" _It all started, last night. Otome Saotome, under the guise of Kaede Kayano, killed you, after you hid the tapes from her, knowing her true identity. By then, Junko Enoshima saw Saotome in shock and awe, as she botched what was a perfect death, which would lead to Saotome being caught, and your death avenged. But… The arrow that Junko harbored suddenly went sentient and stabbed Otome, giving her the new ability – Bites the Dust. Realizing that she's trapped, she gained that power, undo your death, and redid her looks, in order to not be suspicious._

 _The next morning, Otome woke up at 7am. You woke up, thirty minutes later. The coffee cup broke, and then the phone rang. At 8am, you and Otome had a walk together. Otome told you her true name, which was the trigger to set off Bites the Dust. Otome leaves for her work, and then you ran into Kazuki Sendo, in the rain. He used Heaven's Gate to read through your thoughts, since it can only view present stats, not the future. Kazuki read through you, like a future diary._

 _First, an old man sneezed, who had his fly open, and grumbled "Damn it all." Next, two girls laughed, as they saw his fly. At 8:25, it rained, and the same two girls ran away. At 8:27, the Pepsi Sign was struck by lightning. And by 8:30, he found out about Otome Saotome… However, this was trigger #1 in Bites the Dust. At 8:33, Kazuki Sendo dies… in a huge explosion. This thus set off Bites the Dust, and reverted the entire day back to normal, starting at 5am. However, Saotome's Bites the Dust had a bit of a bizarre trait. It lets the victim who died, in the next interval, perish permanently._

 _And so the day began again, only this time, you would prepare to leave, and then force your way out the window, only to be caught by Saotome, and she forced you to watch. The same moments happened: the man with his fly down, the two girls, the rain and lightning, and even Kazuki Sendo's death. Thereby making Kazuki Sendo deceased, the day continued on, as Otome took her leave._

 _By 8:35, Master, Princeton, Asahi, & Tsukasa managed to run into you, but in your fear, you were helpless to explain. So, in your attempt, you went and killed yourself. But you didn't. Saotome was only using you to protect herself and yourself. And then, it happened. You were about to kill yourself, but Lethal Queen, Saotome's Stand, stopped you. Master attacked it, but that was a fatal mistake. Saotome killed them all, leaving you helpless. And so, the morning began anew._

 _By the next morning, you fell victim to despair, as you let it go on and on, as the others that want to stop Saotome all perished, every single time. And you couldn't save them. The only way to stop Bites the Dust, and save everyone from Saotome's grip, is two things. ONE: Saotome must die, before Bites the Dust is triggered; and TWO: Saotome must deactivate Bites the Dust, in order to protect herself. If she were to undo Bites the Dust, after the death, it would be a permanent temporal spot, and those that perished in Bites the Dust will be erased forever. That's why…_ "

He boomed at Nagisa, "That is why… Otome Saotome's Lethal Queen must be stopped, before 8:30am! We cannot kill Saotome, which is a shot… but if that fails, then undoing Bites the Dust is the only shot left!"

Nagisa was shocked, "No way… You know about this?"

"It hasn't happened yet. But by your scared reaction, you're going to kill the others. That's why I came to help you…"

He asked, "Huh? What can you do?"

Luzer smirked, "Leave it to me. But make sure that you stay well-hidden, by the time it's 6am. Saotome doesn't wake up until 7am. And even if you try to change fate, before the event happens, it cannot. Just do as I say, and I promise… We _will_ end Otome Saotome, once and for all. Deal?"

Nagisa held his wing and said, "Deal. But I hope you know what you're doing."

Luzer said, " _Hope I know what I'm doing…_ HOPE is all you need. Otome Saotome will be stopped today. And here's hoping it doesn't end. You may not know this, but Otome Saotome is the protégé of despair. If she wins, it's over. We have _one_ shot. So, do as I tell you, and everything will work out in the end."

Nagisa nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad that you knew about me. But I don't know… I need to plan ahead, before dawn approaches. So… I'm going to plan, then… Hmm…" He then remembered the Cat Plant, Stray Cat. He said, "Hey, you think you can use the cat plant from up the attic?"

"Eh? Cat plant?"

"She has this weird plant that meows like a cat. At first, I thought she trashed that plant, but unfortunately, she kept it for herself. So, I figured we can use that as a secret weapon."

"Right. I'll check that out. Now, I can transform for a couple hours, so that gives me enough time to gather my strength. I'll return at 6, after I map out what the entire scenario will be."

He flew away, as Nagisa relaxed in his bed. He set his alarm to 6am, and then went to sleep.

* * *

Luzer investigated the scene where Bites the Dust killed Kazuki, near the big Pepsi sign. He then said, as he looked around, "Okay… Here's what I got, so far."

He scoped the area, at 6am, and pointed at the area where Kazuki died. He then said that the directions of the others are mapped out.

"It'll be 8:33, when Master & Tsukasa head to this spot. On that spot, where Saotome and Nagisa view Kazuki's death, Chazz & Asahi will be there in this direction." He then pondered, "However… If I sent Nagisa to bring Chazz in, Bites the Dust would activate. I know what to do."

After fixing out the entire plan, he returned to Nagisa, and the final battle was about to begin.

* * *

 ** _Friday, July 19th, 2019 – 7:30am_**

* * *

Nagisa was heading out of his room, and headed up to the attic. He found the plant, Stray Cat, as he held up a backpack. He said, "So, this is the plant… I may need it."

He picked up a ceramic pot and prepared to place in it inside. He said, "The crow should be here, shortly. It's almost breakfast. The crow says I have to have hope on my side. I used to be weak, until I changed, all because of Koro-Sensei."

He placed Stray Cat inside, as he whispered, "She says I'm her secret weapon, well, we'll see what happens to _my_ secret weapon…"

He left it covered and said, "From what the crow told me, this little guy shoots air bubbles, and reacts to sunlight. I don't know who or what that crow is, but he must be a sign of God, and I hope he listens… Hope is all I need!"

Nagisa put the plant in the backpack, as Luzer returned, inside Nagisa's room. Luzer transformed into Nagisa, as Otome stepped down for breakfast. Luzer thought, "Okay… We're all set. As Nagisa Shiota, I'll reenact everything that goes on. Of course, I can always resort to Plan C…"

The TV played, as the same events took place. Otome was sitting down, as she was having coffee. Luzer, as Nagisa was watching the news, as Otome said, "Listen… About what happened last night…" she pondered, "I'm sorry…"

He thought, "She's apologizing? So, this is how it starts, huh?"

She went to the mirror and adjusted herself, as the phone rang. Luzer called, "I'll get it. Enjoy your cup of coffee. I made you some."

Otome said, "Thanks."

He answered it and said, "Hello? No, this is Shiota, not Sakurai. You have the wrong number, sir. Yes, I know. Goodbye."

He hung up, as Otome was suspicious. She huffed, as she went to the table. She sighed, "Well, aren't you polite? Here I am apologizing for last night, and you become nice to me? Oh, what the hell. It's such a pleasant morning."

She took the cup of coffee, as she took a sip. But then, the coffee broke, and her left and suddenly got burned by the hot contents.

Luzer grinned, "Showed you, ass! That was just part one! When something is broken, it's destined to break again. You said it yourself, Otome Saotome."

Nagisa called, "Sorry about that! I'll go get you another, when I get home, Kaede!" And then he left. She grumbled, as she held her wrist, "What is he up to?"

Junko was up above, as she snarled, "I smell a rat… No… a blackbird… Can it be?"

 **XXXXX**

Nagisa met with Luzer, as they were on the way to the corner. Nagisa gave him the backpack and said, "Here. The plant's inside. It goes off, when exposed to sunlight."

" _Herbivore felinius_ ; also known as Stray Cat. Nice work. Now go to him. I gave the message to our guest, and he should be arriving, once the gears are in place." He said, "And whatever you do… DO NOT mention Otome Saotome's name, at all. Understood? Let them figure it out, for himself. NOW GO! It's almost time!"

Nagisa ran off, as Luzer, posing as Nagisa, waited by the corner. It was 8:24. He waited, as he said, "Not here… but the actions are already starting…"

He impersonated his face opening, via Heaven's Gate, "Saotome's taking too long. Does she know, or did she really injure herself with her wrist?"

The girls ran, as rain fell. Luzer thought, "Damn! It's already starting! Where is she? Does she know? Wait… Junko Enoshima… I forgot about her! What if she told Otome about this, and she hid, before 8:30? Dammit! Why didn't I see this before? If she tries to sneak up behind me, there's no reason she'll grab my shoulder, and make me watch. But where is she?"

Lightning struck the Pepsi sign, as Luzer has two minutes. But he spotted Otome, hiding being the pole. He grinned, "So, that's her plan, was it?"

"Under any circumstance, I say that this morning was pleasant. Nagisa wasn't his usual self." She said, "I'm getting the strange feeling… It's been like reliving this morning, several times now… Maybe three, no, four…"

Kazuki was waiting, as time was running out. Luzer said, "Damn… No time! I wonder if she knew! But I'm not licked. Where the heck is our guest? Nagisa has already squealed to my guest, so I should be able to wait it out. Nagisa would never be here, and Saotome thinks I'm him… but unless Junko already told her. Time's running out…"

It was 8:28am, as Luzer decided to go for broke, "I'm sorry, Countess… But it's now or never." He prepared the plant, but paused and said, "Wait… I can't fire from here. I'll be able to lure her in, and come closer. Or, if she wants, she can come to me, and I'll blast her to kingdom come. If she knew, she wouldn't be that close. I have to wait… Luckily, Bites the Dust has already been activated… and killing the user would be perfect. Though, if that fails, I can have Saotome bring Lethal Queen here, and she'll undo the effects. If I fail, Saotome will deactivate Bites the Dust, _after_ Mr. Sendo, The Gang, Master, and all the rest will be obliterated, making it permanent! I have one shot!"

Otome snuck back in, as she sighed. He growled, "What the hell is wrong with her? Get out of that shitty tree! You know I have one minute left!"

She thought, "The look in Nagisa's eyes this morning… it radiates a tenacity that I've never seen in her. I don't know what it is, but I need to watch her every move. Then again, as it stands, Nagisa's completely helpless."

Luzer glares at Otome, as she thought, "What is this? He isn't panic-stricken. I figured if he falls into despair, I'll free him of Bites the Dust, after I eliminate the pests. But it's not enough… By my count, Princeton, the twins, Sendo, and The Gang… That makes eight… And I only need more than that, for Bites the Dust to fulfill her quota. His eyes, they are the eyes of defeat."

She stepped out and called, "Nagisa! You left home, without your umbrella. It was raining, so I had to hurry back."

Luzer smiled and said, "Hm-hm-hm-hm… This is it… Countess Kendra, I have one shot. If I fail, it's over. But know this… It was a pleasure working with you and Master. But know, I can do this, myself… Nagisa, the _real_ Nagisa is far away from here. And he is bringing our guest. But for now, I'm ending this, before Junko Enoshima is reborn, once again!"

He unleashed Stray Cat and hollered, "NOW DIE, OTOME SAOTOME!"

Stray Cat shot the air shots onto Otome, and she fell dead. Luzer said, as he stepped back, "BULLSEYE!"

He said, as he approached her, "A clean shot, to the heart. Nice work, kitty."

Kazuki looked at his watch and said, "She still hasn't shown up. I wonder if she took a different route to here."

Luzer walked over the downed body of Otome and said, "Well, at least I killed her… but… Why do I get the feeling that it was easy?" He aimed and cried, "PREPARE TO DIE, MURDERER!"

 **SOCK!  
** Otome socked Luzer, and then said, "Ungrateful pest!" He fell to the ground, as she sat up, "How dare you…"

The Chibi Lethal Queen appears onto Luzer, as she called, "You know, as of late, my nails have shown unprecedented growth!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Luzer cried, "How did she come out of it alive?"

"…which got me thinking about how lately my life has been devoted of good…" She pulled out her watch and said, "That said, I do believe that a guardian angel was watching over me…" She spat out blood, as she snarled, "Remember when my coffee cup broke? The coffee spilled all over my wrist, and it burns. So I took off the watch and placed it safe and sound in my breast pocket. And lo and behold, it was the right choice!"

Luzer gasped, "She made it, except she's still alive… And I have 45 seconds left… What now? Where is he? Come on, Nagisa… WHERE ARE YOU?"

She glared at him, "You know, there's something peculiar about you, Nagisa… I have a hunch that you started to know my Bites the Dust, too well… Perhaps… AND TO THINK YOU'D TAKE STRAY CAT FROM ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She slapped Luzer, as she barked, "NONE OF IT MATTERS, ANYWAY!" But she stopped and said, "So long as I have Bites the Dust, I won't undo it, so long as I protect you. Whatever you planned, no one can save you. You failed."

Luzer snarled, "That's what _you_ think! Well, she's right… but… Where is Nagisa?"

She said, "Maybe you could've told one of your friends about me, beforehand? Tell me! Was it Tsukasa Hiiragi? Maybe Peter Giese, or Steven Cooke… I'd be happy, if they were to die, as well! Well… I decided…" She grumbled, "Might as well listen to Junko, then… Sixteen is a strong number, you know…"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just a project I've been planning, since I started this. So far, I killed only _one_. It's not enough to eradicate _all_ of them, but if I can fill my quota, by the end of the day, _she_ will come back. That was the plan, after all. And all I wanted is to please my mentor."

He gasped, as she continued, "Once we reverse time again, after the next lot dies, I'll temporarily disengage Bites the Dust. And then, the next batch will die, as Sendo and the rest will die permanently… Junko told me so, as a way to prevent any more damage to the morning."

He growled, "So, that's her plan?! Junko told her already? NO! WHY?"

Otome cackled evilly, as she won!  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BITES THE DUST IS INVINCIBLE! It took a while, but LUCK IS FINALLY ON THE SIDE OF OTOME SAOTOME!"

Luzer stopped, "Wait… Your name is Otome Saotome?"

Otome chuckled, "Oops… Did I just say my real name, by mistake? Yes… It's my name. I'm none other than Otome Saotome. You can shout it to the heavens, if it suits your fancy."

A voice called, "Then you're under arrest, asshole!"

Asahi appeared, as she called, "Luzer, I'll take it from here!" She aimed her gun at Otome, as she called, "Otome Saotome, you're in deep shit!"

Otome gasped, "Wha-? HOW? How did _you_ get here? I haven't-!"

Nagisa called, "That's because I dropped a hint!"

Otome cried, "WHAT? A HINT? Nagisa, what are you-?"

Luzer said, "Remember when I picked up the phone, before the coffee spilt all over you? Well, to be frank, I secretly dialed a number to Asahi, and the rest was history. I only told her to come over to the spot, with another, as long as he doesn't overslept. Of course, we're not stupid. We chose to not utter a word of your true name… though, I'm happy that you were sleeping, when I met Nagisa."

Otome gasped, "Wha-? WHAT?"

Luzer revealed, "That's right! Your plan failed, because I made sure Nagisa never tell me your real name, because I _knew_ what would happen, if we say it!"

He transformed back into crow form, as he fluttered to Asahi. She said to her, "And wouldn't you know it? I ran into this boy, just as I was about to arrive."

She showed her Nagisa, and then Nagisa smirked, "HAH! You lose, murderer! And I didn't even utter a word to you of your true name!"

Otome cried, "WHAT? You mean this crow pretended to be Nagisa?!"

Nagisa smiled, "That's right. By the way, did our guest arrive yet?"

Asahi smirked, "Just in time. And he heard this murderer's name, loud and clear. Right, babe?"

Chazz appeared from behind Otome, as she was shocked. He snarled, as he moaned, "So… What did I just hear? I'm still groggy from last night."

Kotonoha ran in, as she called, "Chazz, wait! I wanna see what the commotion was! We made it to meet Sendo-sen-!"

Chazz called out, "Hey, Kotonoha, step back! I'm not sure if my ears deceived me, but… This girl… Did she just say her name was…?"

She gasped, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Asahi called, "CORRECT! This woman confesses that _she's_ Otome Saotome, _Sketch Artist Killer Number Two_!"

He barked, "I KNEW IT! The moment she said that particular name, I was speechless!"

Otome cried, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Chazz called out, "BELIEVE IT, ASSHOLE! I heard it off the top of your lungs that _you're **Otome Saotome!**_ "

Kotonoha cried, "WHAT? SERIOUSLY?!"

Otome growled, "What are the chances?"

Nagisa called, "It wasn't a chance! It was a gamble! AND YOU LOST! IT'S THE END FOR YOU!"

Asahi called, "Otome Saotome! Hands against the wall! You're not escaping, _this time!_ "

Otome ran off, "SHIT! How did it happen? **IT CAN'T BE!** "

Chazz cried, "MURDERER!" He socked Otome with Ojama Star. Asahi landed a jab with Idol Diamond, and then Otome fell to the ground, bloodied. She groaned, "Ugh… WHY? How did they know? That damned crow! He tricked me!"

He explained, "It turns out that you and her share the same name."

Kotonoha shouted, "This bastard's really _Otome Saotome?!_ "

Luzer smiled, "This was for all the people you killed, and about to be killed by your hand!"

Chazz called, "And I'll heal all your injuries, murderer, so we can beat your ass, again and again!"

Otome was pinned down, defenseless, "How? How could this be? That damned brat and that crow! I should've known Nagisa would lead me to ruin! I have to… defend myself… But… I want despair… and death… but I have to withdraw Bites the Dust, in order to fight off these cretins!"

Ojama Star rushed in, as Otome shrieked, " ** _PROTECT ME, LETHAL QUEEN!_** " Lethal Queen blocked the attack.

Nagisa gasped, "NO! She… Wait, what's going on?"

Luzer thought, "I forgot… Spirits and Stands are sometimes invisible to the naked eye. But in my view, she withdrew Lethal Queen from inside Nagisa… which means…"

Kazuki looked around, as he spotted Peter & Tsukasa, walking by the corner. He said, "There they are. Excellent!"

Luzer asked, "Nagisa, what time is it now?"

Nagisa looked at his watch and gasped, "8:30… Wha-? 8:30?!"

Asahi asked, "Uh, what's going on here?"

Luzer said, "Nothing, milady. I just had a hunch about Otome Saotome being Kaede Kayano, that's all…"

Nagisa viewed Kazuki, and he whispered, "He didn't combust. That means… That's means I changed fates!"

Nagisa smiled and he cheered, "YES! He didn't explode! Hope wins over Despair, you murderer! I just changed the fates of this city!"

Because Otome undid Bites the Dust, before Kazuki spontaneously combusted at 8:30am, Kazuki was spared! Luzer & Nagisa has stopped Otome Saotome, and saved everyone from its grim demise, before it happened!

"I DON'T NEED _ANY_ PLEAS OF INTENSE JOY!" Otome growled, as she was clashing with Ojama Star, "All my life, I want to live peacefully, like a plant. I don't believe in hope; nor do I believe in despair! All I want is a peaceful life!"

Chazz said, "Too bad most of us already know who you actually are, bitch. You want a peaceful life, I'll make sure you have your peace, with your new face in pieces!"

Kotonoha said, as she looked at the picture, "That boy… He's Nagisa Shiota! Sendo-sensei's pic was a jackpot!"

Chazz said, "I'm pretty sure we didn't run into her, by chance! I don't understand it… but given she revealed her true name to Nagisa Shiota, or rather the crow in disguise, we came in the nick of time."

Chazz and Otome stared down, as Saotome was cornered. And that was it. Otome Saotome's peaceful life was about to be over, at the hands of Chazz Princeton and friends. The final curtain of this war in F City finally draws near!

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	168. Episode 52 Chapter 3

Remember last time? Otome Saotome unleashed a brand new ability – Bites the Dust. However, it was foiled, by Nagisa Shiota and Luzer, as they saved a grim future of Kazuki Sendo, Chazz Princeton, and the rest, from being eviscerated into nothing. Otome thought she won, until Asahi & Chazz arrived, _after_ Saotome blurted out her real name. Hope won over despair… but the battle is far from its closing point.

* * *

 ** _Episode 52 – Chapter 3: Saotome's Vendetta!  
The Sketch Artist Killer UPGRADES!_**

* * *

Kotonoha gasped, "So… from Sendo-sensei's picture, we hit the jackpot! This woman is Otome Saotome! But she looks taller than I was told about her…"

Otome moaned, "I had… a growth spurt… after I had to change personas." She kneeled up, "I can't believe… someone tricked me, thinking that they would make me undo Bites the Dust… and yet they figured me out… Blasted buzzard, I should obliterate you!"

Luzer flew off, "Sorry, but I promised to stay away from this battle."

Otome roared, "YOU GODDAMN FEATHER DUSTER! **_LETHAL QUEEN – BOMB TYPE THREE-_**!"

" ** _CARRION CRY!_** " Luzer shrieked at Otome in hypersonic cries, immobilizing Otome. Chazz, Asahi, & Kotonoha held their own, covering their ears. He stopped, as Luzer said, "My job is done. I'll alert Master, and be on my way. Princeton, you're on your own, from here!"

"Tell the Big Guy that I said you were a noble friend!"

"Eh? You're not calling him _Fatass_?"

"After what you did, I have my respects for the Big Guy."

Luzer smiled, "Thanks. Good luck, you guys!" And off he went, to spread the news about Saotome.

Otome snarled, "Shit! I can't believe that I was had by a small blackbird! And worst of all, that buzzard made my head hurt! SHIT! My ears are ringing, after the huge cry that I can't even concentrate!"

Chazz called, "Oh, you think you're hurting now? You just wait, until we mop the floor with your ass!"

He approached her, as she was trembling. He said to her, "This is for everyone you killed… Minatsu… Matsuya… Watanabe… Sumiyoshi… even countless lives you used to have your way… and you even had Junko Enoshima do you dirty work, as she is your puppet master!"

Otome growled, "She'd prefer to be called… Mgh… _Mastermind_!" She kneeled up and groaned, "Junko Enoshima… She gave me… the will to survive… the dream of… total despair… and I want what I want out of it… a peaceful life… Yet, you three and your band of freaks came along and ruin it!  
But before you go and get all high and mighty, just so you know, I wasn't running away from you! If I wanted to obliterate you all, I could've done it at any time. I only did this to satisfy my master's teachings and prophets of _True Despair_! The reason I didn't kill you was just because I do not _like_ fighting! _Strife_ is the total opposite of peacefulness, of which I aimed for, every day of my simple life… I detest conflict! I murdered everyone doing Junko Enoshima's bidding, AND I HATED IT SO MUCH! But if it's what I would do to have a peaceful life again, so be it! It's easy to win the battle, but then you accumulate stress for your next battle. It was a foolish thing. Fighting with others is a sad and endless process. To engage in conflict is to engage in futility."

Chazz roared, "Then how are you hating it? You brought this shit upon yourself, when you killed Minatsu! That's why we're after your sorry ass!"

Asahi shouted, "We don't even need a confession or a motive of why you did it, you fucking whore! You played as a puppet to Junko Enoshima, and yet you're _still_ a murderer!"

Kotonoha concluded, "You're a sick son of a bitch, who just kills for fun, and not just for despair! You shouldn't get the privilege of flapping your lips, YOU CAT-EYED FREAK!"

Otome stood up, as Asahi said, "Be careful, Chazz… Saotome has Lethal Queen. One hit, and then she'll set off the bomb. The hands! Stay away from the hands!"

Otome called, as Lethal Queen prepared, "That's the only reason I didn't dispose of you all. Three of you are what is aggravating my peace of mind. NO! _FOUR_ of you. And I will kill you all, because NO ONE must know the name of the Sketch Artist Killer! All will die, to whoever finds out about my identity!"

Kotonoha said, "Get behind me, Nagisa. Asahi and Chazz has this. I'll protect you."

He hid, as Otome said, "Now, let's see if I remember… Ojama Star has a range of 1 to 2 meters, and it has the ability to repair anything that's been destroyed. Asahi Sakurai's Idol Diamond has a range of 1 to 2 meters, in close combat, while it uses her laser attacks from within 10 meters."

Chazz said, "I won't need _my_ ability to beat you and heal you, and do it again! I'm just gonna kick your ass!"

Asahi said, "Same here! But you forget, Saotome! There's _two_ of us, and _one_ of you!"

Idol Diamond and Ojama Star clashed at Lethal Queen, exchanging punches and blows, and avoiding each open shot. Lethal Queen trips over Ojama Star and prepares to strike. But Idol Diamond kicks at the face of Lethal Queen. It fired a laser barrage from her hands, as she called, "Idol Diamond will end your existence, murderer!"

Lethal Queen was lambasted, but held its stance. Ojama Star punched at its face and roared, " **DORA!** "

Otome was crashed into the walls, and groaned, "They're… too strong…"

Nagisa was in disbelief, "Whoa… I couldn't tell, but that's amazing! Saotome's blood spat out and went flying!"

Chazz said, "I guess yearning for a peaceful life has left you with a lack of motivation. Or perhaps Junko Enoshima didn't bother to make you yearn for that promise, with a little training. While Lethal Queen is perfect for pyrotechnics, it's shitty in hand-to-hand combat; especially two-on-one battles!"

Lethal Queen aimed a chop towards Asahi, but Kotonoha called, "Don't let your guard down, just yet! She wanted you to let her beg for mercy, to leave you WIDE OPEN!"

 **SHOOP!  
** Saotome was pulled a couple inches to the right, by Kotonoha's Stand, The Hook. She said, "You forget, guys! The Hook is able to pull things, even people! You think I'd sit in the sidelines, and watch you guys have all the fun?"

Otome snarled, "Scraping away space to move things, I see… I was attacking Sakurai… but fate has beckoned to me again… the direction of my attack has turned… … … to you…"

 **BLAST!  
** Kotonoha was shot in the chest by a huge fiery blast. Kotonoha fell down, as Otome smirked, "Though, I guess it was intended for Asahi Sakurai, but it still hit you, right on the dot, despite that it was beginner's luck."

Kotonoha gagged, "The air… it breathed fire… I wasn't touched…"

Kotonoha was sent flying, and she crashed into the bushes. Asahi yelled, "KOTONOHA!"

Chazz cried, "ASA! STOP HER! I'll heal Kotonoha with-!"

Asahi shouted, "NO! Let _me_ guard her! YOU take care of that son of a bitch!"

Nagisa asked, "Wait, the air breathed fire?"

Otome moaned, "The reason I kept that thing around was for this moment… This is why I kept my pet." Lethal Queen opened its abs, revealing Stray Cat, inside its abdomen, "I can use the Stray Cat Plant's ability to control the air for Lethal Queen's explosions. Nagisa, no, Luzer the crow brought it for me!"

Nagisa was shocked, "Invisible air and an unstoppable explosion! Could any of these two things in this world be more compatible than that?" He was upset, "She was keeping it just for this purpose… and it's all my fault! I was the one that suggested that crow to bring it here, just to kill her!"

Otome smiled, "And once again, luck has landed on the side of yours truly. In Japanese, " _fate"_ is written in characters that means " _luck that brings life_ ". How apropos of it to be!"

Asahi pulled Kotonoha out, as she growled, "Damn it… She's not breathing… But her pulse is fading… Chazz, we have to retreat!"

Chazz called, "NO WAY! I'm not letting that slut get away with this!"

Luzer fluttered to Peter, as Tsukasa asked, "Hey, it's Luzer!"

Peter asked, "What's up? Why are you here?"

Luzer said, "Well, Chazz and Asahi have already found Otome Saotome."

They all gasped, as Luzer said, "I'm returning to Darkveil, for the present. In the meantime, grab the others and head off to over there, in that direction! We need everyone!"

He flew away, as Peter said, "I see…"

Kazuki said, "You know, that crow of yours has been a good luck charm, since I ran into that Yasuhiro troll. But if that Princeton bastard doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'm going to Nagisa Shiota's workplace, without him."

Meanwhile, Asahi headed to Kotonoha, as Otome called, "You're not going near her, you tramp!"

She stopped, as Otome smirked, "I'll start with exterminating _you_! You're the first of these troublemakers to know my true name!"

She fired an air bullet, and Asahi cannot see it. It went closer, but it blasted into the front of Asahi, who is unharmed. She had a shield up, using her bracelet. She called, "Not just my Stand that can unleash the powers of Mech-Asahi! My shield attack will make you stop your projectiles!"

Otome roared, "FINE! TRY AND DODGE THIS!"

She fired another air bullet bomb, and Asahi hit the red button on her bracelet, " ** _STRENGTH!_** " Her aura was coated red, and the bullet aimed at her chest.

"FIX!"  
Chazz destroyed the concrete and used Ojama Star to create a wall, stopping the bomb bullet. Asahi asked, "Chazz? I was going to take it!"

Nagisa said, "Whatever this power is, he's trying to fix Kotonoha."

Otome said, "The ability to fix things… is of NO CONCERN FOR ME! To think it's so fast that you were able to create a wall from the broken slate, to save your girlfriend!"

It fired again, as Chazz called, "I'll handle this one, babe!" He dashed forward, as he created another wall from the slate.

Otome said, "Persistent, are you? I commend your strengths and abilities… but it's far too late to see through your flaws and errors…"

The air bubble went through the crack and appeared on the other side of the wall shield.

"Nothing in the world is as terrifying as the act of assumption." Otome hissed, "Especially for those contemptible few who assumes the false superiority of their own talent's special ability."

 **BOOM!  
** Chazz was caught in the blast, only grazing his right shoulder. Asahi caught him and said, "GOTCHA!"

She stumbled down and groaned, as she was hurt, "Ungh… Or not…"

Nagisa cried, "She's too powerful."

Asahi shielded Chazz, who was out cold, as Otome said, "Oh, how courageous. Defending your true love's life, by protecting him. I was hoping to blow his head off, but Lethal Queen's explosions aren't limited to things it touches. That would be an assumption. It can explode at any given distance. No matter where you hide, or how fast you might try to guard yourself with a stone wall or a metal plate, it can go right through and freely detonate."

"Monster…"

"Now it's your turn, Asahi Sakurai! DIE!"

She fired again, as it aimed at Asahi. Chazz was coming to, as he was in pain, "Ungh… I can't run…"

Asahi said, "I got this, baby… I have no intentions of running… Bomb or no bomb, I won't lose to a freak of nature like Junko Enoshima _or_ Otome Saotome!"

She dashed forward and shouted, "CHAZZ, AVOID THE BULLET! I'M BEELINING TO KOTONOHA!"

The bomb struck Asahi's face, but the air bomb went through her. Otome gasped, "WHAT? It passed her?"

Asahi called, "It'll explode, no matter where the distance… so what would happen, if it gets close to you, Saotome? It'll hurt like hell, wouldn't it?"

She sprinted towards a downed Kotonoha, as Otome dodged away from her. Asahi went to her and said, "Hang on, Kotonoha… You can't die now…"

She reached for her, as Otome grinned demonically. Nagisa kicked Kotonoha off, as he cried, "DON'T TOUCH HER! I think… I think she might've got her! She turned her into a bomb!"

Otome growled, "Damn that Nagisa…"

Asahi shivered, "Eh? Wait… I didn't even see Lethal Queen touch her!" She cried, "How do you even know? You're not even a Stand User!"

"Kotonoha's turned into a bomb!" Nagisa cried, "I can tell from her body functions!"

Asahi roared, " **OTOME SAOTOME!** "

She was furious, as Otome said, "Well, he's right, but I'm not so sure… But since you were running towards her, I was actually touching Kotonoha… albeit, I'm not so sure if I did… It all happened so fast, so should I just try and press it to find out?"

Lethal Queen appeared, as Asahi cried, "DON'T YOU DARE, SAOTOME! SHOOT AT ME, NOW!"

Otome said, "There's no need to rush into attacking you, right now. I lose nothing by deciding on to attack or not, based on your movements. There's a chance that I might have turned Kotonoha Katsura into a bomb! Chazz Princeton would never be able to fix her with Ojama Star! That might be too far for me, but there's only one way to save her life, in this situation…" Chazz snarled, as Otome continued, "Why don't you heal Kotonoha, and see if I planted the bomb on her, or not. You might die, but Kotonoha won't. If you were to sacrifice yourself, you'd heal your best friend's wounds, wouldn't you?"

Nagisa snarled, "You bastard…"

Otome grinned, "I'll wait until you decide. But since you, Asahi Sakurai, have NO healing powers, Chazz Princeton has to do it. He'll decide if he wants to fix her, or just leave her body here to come after me. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to decide, but I guess you cannot take the chance… even if she _is_ your friend."

Chazz was growling, as he was cornered, unsure if Kotonoha has become a bomb. Nagisa called, "You don't have proof! She can only use one bomb at a time! Once she used her explosive ability, she cannot create another, until the first one goes off! She has tons of bombs, but she's allowed herself to shoot off one at a time! She changed Kotonoha into a bomb, so she's defenseless!"

Asahi said, "Hey, yeah! You're saying that she cannot fire back?"

Nagisa leapt towards Kotonha, as Otome cried, " ** _LETHAL QUEEN, SWITCH ON THE BOMB!_** "

Nagisa grabbed her knee, and then…  
 **Click!  
BOOM!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nagisa was blown into nothing.

Asahi screeched, "Na-, NAGISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chazz roared, "ALL RIGHT! **_OJAMA STAR!_** "

He used his Spirit Caller to revive Nagisa, before he was reduced to vapor. Otome cried, "Wha-? WHAT THE HELL?"

Chazz held Kotonoha and said, "You are an insane person, Nagisa Shiota… I admire your guts."

Asahi smiled, "Smart thinking, Chazz. Nagisa blew himself up, and you saved him, before he was gone!"

Nagisa called, as he was repaired of his demise. He called, "You don't get it! You are invincible, since you heal everyone! If she kills you, then it's over! Otome Saotome killed Kaede Kayano, and she used her alias to be her!"

Otome growled, "You pathetic little plebs. To think that your ability to fix things was a noble sacrifice, so that you could repair the dead, before I've blown them up instantaneously? I've just been reminded on who the most troublesome ability to have against me was… But oh well. Time to die, while you're wide open! **_LETHAL QUEEN!_** "

The Stand fired another air shot, as Nagisa cried, "She's firing again!"

Otome said, "It'll detonate upon impact, but there's still a chance you'll dodge it, if it detonates on impact! I shot a very small one, so it'd be hard to see!"

Asahi growled, "A pea-sized bomb… Chazz, we have to run! Get Kotonoha out of here!"

Nagisa cried, "HURRY AND MOVE! IF IT GRAZES ANY OF YOU, IT'LL BE FATAL!"

Otome smiled, "Eight meters until impact." She aimed at the others, as she thought, "I'm going to hit it, right under her nose…"

Chazz cried, "KOTONOHA! WAKE UP!"

Asahi cried, "She's already stopped breathing! She cannot die! Let me handle this freak! YOU AND NAGISA RUN!"

He roared, "AND LEAVE KOTONOHA, AFTER WHAT SHE'S DONE FOR ME IN THE PAST? NEVER! I'LL NEVER LEAVE HER BEHIND, OR YOU, FOR THAT MATTER!"

Otome aimed, as she continued to adjust her range and trajectory, "Let's see… as precise as it will hit a wide receiver in a football game, it'll be at perfect precision, and go home victorious. Four meters to go, until impact…"

Nagisa bawled, "JUST HURRY AND GO! KOTONOHA IS ALREADY… SHE'S… SHE'S DEAD!"

Asahi cried, "WE CANNOT ACCEPT THAT! CHAZZ, I MEAN IT! YOU AND NAGISA RUN!"

Otome thought, "Two meters… and the explosive will cover the area in a three-meter radius."

It reappeared, as Chazz called, "She's not dead! I won't accept it!"

He grabbed a handful of blood, and used Ojama Star to create a small blade of blood. It sliced the air bomb into half. Lethal Queen chopped the blood into droplets, as it cut onto Otome's shoulders. She snarled, but then grinned, "He used the blood from the wound like a water pressure cutter! But it didn't pop. So it split into two."

Asahi cried, "It didn't pop?"

"This improvised air bullet is stabilized by _Lethal Queen._ Even if you cut it into pieces, the bomb won't shrivel and pop… So it'll detonate, as soon as you touch it."

The bubble split into two bombs, as Nagisa cried, "NO! IT DIDN'T SHRINK?"

Otome hissed, " _Touchdown!_ "

Asahi cried, "HURRY UP AND GO!" She lunged forward and cried, " ** _STRENGTH!_** "

He cried, "ASAHI!"

"DETONATE!" Otome cried, as the Bombs went off.

Asahi leapt backwards, using herself as a human shield to protect Chazz and Nagisa. They all stumbled down, as the air bubbles explode. Asahi was hurt, as she moaned, "Ungh… That hurts…"

Chazz said to Nagisa, as he removed the shards of slate and repaired it, "Sorry, you said I can heal my wounds, but Ojama Star can heal and fix everything… but not myself. Asahi was playing _Human Shield_ with her powers… but even so, I grabbed onto her, just as the bomb was about to go off."

Nagisa said, "Whoa! Amazing! No wonder you guys leapt backwards in ease!"

Asahi cried, "COME ON! I was gonna take the bomb shot!"

"AND RISK LOSING YOU, TOO?" He yelled, "YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO KOTONOHA! If that hits you, you'd die, powers or no powers!"

Asahi growled, as she was seething. She snarled, "So… You're saying I'm useless… Is that it? I'm not useless… I'M NOT USELESS!"

Otome said, "Oh? Is that a little despair I see-?"

"SHUT UP!"

Asahi fired a laser shot from her Stand, and cried, "Come and get us, psycho!"

 **BOOM!  
** She produced a smokescreen, as Chazz and Nagisa ran off. Asahi called, "We're out of options! Chazz, you and Nagisa split the scene. I'll take care of Kotonoha, myself. You make sure that you and him get to safety!"

"Right." Chazz replied, "I already healed Kotonoha of her wounds, so we're good."

Nagisa yelled, "You can't do that! Leave Kotonoha here! She-!"

Asahi stated, "She's still alive… just not breathing! I'm going to treat her, until the smoke settles! You two find a place to stay safe, and make sure to avoid Saotome! I'll let you know, when any news!"

Nagisa roared, "You don't get it! By the time Princeton healed Kotonoha, she's-!"

"ENOUGH!" He barked, as he was upset, "Just drop it! I owe Kotonoha for this, after I saved her life, a while back! She's my friend, and I won't abandon her!"

Asahi shouted, "ENOUGH, YOU TWO! I'll handle Kotonoha! If we stick around, she'll kill all of us! You two got to focus your energy on stopping Saotome!"

She left with Kotonoha, as Chazz said, "She's right. We're relocating, Nagisa. By then, I'll have a plan to stop her!"

Nagisa cried, "BUT WAIT! How can you run away, after letting your friend die? She's already de-!"

"And I said shut the fuck up!"

"But…"

Nagisa was worried, as he and Chazz retreated to another place, as Asahi and Kotonoha departed, so Asahi can treat to her.

Otome growled, as she stood in the smokescreen, "I don't like this… If he didn't have the ability to fix things, my explosive attacks would be unmatched! Asahi Sakurai… She wasn't the greatest obstacle standing in the way of my goal of peace and tranquility…"

The rain stopped, as Otome concluded, "It's **_him! Chazz Princeton!_** "

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	169. Episode 52 Chapter 4

Otome was on the phone with her boss, as she explained, "Hello? Yes, this is Kayano. I'm sorry that I am not coming to work today. There's an emergency at my house, and my friend, Shiota, is there. He and I had a very bizarre emergency, but I should explain, once I arrive to work. I'm going to be thirty minutes late, but I promise that I will come here. Yes, sir, anything I would've said would've been a proper excuse like that…"

She bowed and said, "I'm so sorry. Straight to your office, when I arrive? Yes, sir. I'll come there, first thing, when the emergency's over. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

She hung up, as she growled, "Damn that Kaede Kayano… She's nothing but a spineless coward, not working her way to the top of the business industry… yet she is treated like a lowly harem slave to a back-breaking pushy boss… How I'd love to murder him, but I needed this job…"

She threw Nagisa's backpack into the bushes, as she walked around a small house.

"Princeton and Nagisa has already retreated, blocks away. I've already lost Sakurai and Kotonoha. But those two are none of my concern… Princeton's the one who dies. He's on my last nerve." She added, walking down the street, "I must agree, unfortunately, Idol Diamond and Ojama Star are one in the same, when it comes to point blank hand-to-hand combat. If I can find him and Nagisa, and land a swift air bullet into them, then my tensions are finally relieved… and I can focus on Asahi Sakurai next, when I'm done."

A man in shaggy hair called to her, "HEY YOU!" She stopped, as a huge fat man called, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY PROPERTY?"

Otome replied, " _Your_ property? Sir, I wasn't in your property line. I was just taking a walk to work, that is all."

The fat guy called, "Don't act like you're tough, nice girl! Why are you eyeing that house?"

She answered, "This house? Oh, yes… Is this yours?"

"Why would you answer me that? I live next door to her!"

"Her? Her who?"

"RIO! She is the girl I have been eyeing on! And not that it's any of your business, I don't want anyone coming near her, but me!"

Otome thought, "Sheesh, what a pervert… Reminds me of the old days of SOX, before I went into Junko Enoshima's teachings. When I get out of this, alive, I should come visit Ayame Kajou, when I get the chance. Haven't seen her in a long time. Okuma, too. I wonder how _he_ is."

He explained, "LOOK! Rio is upset that her panties were stolen, a lot! And I had to seek out the house next door, just to keep my tabs on any suspicious creeps!"

Otome huffed, "Tell me… Do I look like the kind of woman that can steal underpants from a girl you were ogling?"

The fat man was shocked, as Otome walked off. She concluded, "I envy you… You're a pervert at heart, you know that?"

He cried, "Wha-? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Don't run away! What are you even talking about?"

Otome was walking, as he chased after her. But he stopped and snarled, "Ugh… She pisses me off. She wouldn't be a panty thief… Would she?"

He stopped and saw a pair of pale green panties on a twig. He snarled, "Are those hers? No… They're obviously Rio's. Women are NOT panty thieves, but that flat chest… she does look female."

He turned his attention to the panties, and suddenly started to act lecherous. He grinned deviously, as he said, "Rio's panties… and they're all mine…"

He grabbed the panties, and-.  
 **Click!  
BOOM!  
**Well, you get the idea.

The fat perverted man was reduced to ashes, by Otome Saotome's Lethal Queen… yet another victim to the Sketch Artist Killer… and more so, a deserving one.

"I just wonder if he ever saw _my_ panties… but I'll never know. He wouldn't like bears."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _I don't like uber-perverts… Don't get me wrong. I've seen "Colorful", and it was degrading garbage of a perv anime! It was a bit enjoyable, though._

* * *

 ** _Episode 52 – Chapter 4: Ojama Star is Unbreakable!  
The Stand-Off Between Hope and Despair!_**

* * *

Chazz and Nagisa were in an old abandoned house, as Chazz was dialing the number to call for help. But the phone was out of commission. Chazz was furious, as he stated, "I don't believe Kotonoha's dead. But… Dead or alive… I'm going to kill Otome Saotome with Ojama Star and defeat her! This is between ME and HER! For Kotonoha! Dead or not, I'm doing this for her! Nagisa, stay along the wall, so that Saotome cannot see you."

Nagisa leaned by the wall, as Chazz looked around. He waited, as he said, "Where is she going to answer from? Where will she attack?"

They waited for a moment for Otome to strike. Nagisa felt a gust of wind into his ear, as he gasped, "No… It can't be…"

An air bubble went past him, near his head. He cried, "AN AIR BULLET! PRINCETON, LOOK OUT!" He looked around, as Nagisa cried, "But that is impossible! How can she find you, from outside here?"

Chazz snarled, "Good grief… Well, that's just **_great!_** "

Outside, Otome was using Lethal Queen to fire air bullets, inside the building, as she was preparing to aim at her targets.

"I see you, Chazz Princeton… I know the exact distance… Three meters until impact…"

Chazz threw a cloud of cigarette ashes, all around the room, and uncovered the air bubble. Nagisa cried, "THERE IT IS! No doubt… Saotome's found us!"

The air bubble appeared, and Chazz ran off. But the air bubble was heading towards him. He raced off, as the air bubble was tailing him. He thought, "Otome Saotome knows where I am! How can she see me?"

Nagisa cried, "There are no windows here! It's an automatic shot! It's chasing you, as Otome is sensing you!"

Chazz said, "No, Saotome uses an automatic smart bomb called _Monokuma's Revenge._ This one is from her Stray Cat combo shot! It didn't go after the lit cigarette! More importantly, if it would be an automatic shot, it wouldn't be able to go through the wall! And Otome Saotome plans to detonate it from inside to finish me off!"

She was outside, hiding, as she was holding her hand up, about to press it.

"She knows where I am, but it's hard to tell if she is here! FIND SAOTOME FOR ME!"

Nagisa looked out the window, as he spotted Otome, hiding by the entrance gate. He cried, "She's outside!"

Chazz gasped, "Outside?"

Nagisa said, "I can't figure out how she did it, but she is able to pinpoint your location!"

 **SMASH!  
** Chazz called, "BITCH!" He smashed the flower pot and said, "I don't know how she's watching me… but I didn't want her chasing me in the first place!"

"One meter…"

Ojama Star flicked the piece of glass towards the window and fired it to outside. Otome called, "NOW! DETONATE!"

 **BOOM!  
** The bomb exploded, as Chazz avoided the huge implosion!

The glass went towards her, but Otome deflected it with Lethal Queen. She said, "Nice try. But do you think I'm stupid? Your willpower to try to get the final blow in… That's why I know better to go near you, Chazz Princeton…"

Chazz was pinned down, badly injured, with pieces of wood impaled into his left arm and leg. He kneeled up, as he groaned, "Ungh… That damned…"

Nagisa cried, "Thank goodness, he's alive!"

Otome sighed, "No, it was a direct hit, but he wasn't blown away. There's a slight discrepancy when I detonate by hand. But the damage to him was absolute. But that's alright! I'LL FINISH HIM OFF WITH THE NEXT SHOT!"

Nagisa dragged him away, as he said to him, "Come on! We have to get out of here! She'll get us, if we do not hide!"

Chazz groaned, "You're… pulling me… the wrong way… I want to get closer to her, so I can kill her!"

Nagisa cried, "YOU'RE INJURED! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Chazz said, "My Ojama Star cannot heal my own wounds, but once my blood has left my body hardens, it's just another object. It's no longer a part of me."

The flower vase started to repair itself, as he continued, "Therefore, I can gather it and stick it to other things… The rain stopped, and the blood on her dress… should harden, by now…"

The glass shard returned to Otome, as it was heading towards her, from behind.

 **STAB!  
** The shard impaled onto her back, as Chazz concluded, "That's _my_ automatic attack – my own homemade homing missile!"

Nagisa cried, "A DIRECT HIT!"

Otome moaned, "Ugh… the shard of glass I deflected… the blood on my shoulder… It must've-…"

She retreated to behind the gate, panting heavily. Chazz saw something and whispered, "Is that…?"

Otome growled, badly hurt, "Ojama Star is something I didn't expect… For a Spirit Caller, I overlooked his methods. But the damage he's sustained are far greater than mine… Just one last shot, and I'll blow that bastard to shreds, once and for all… HEADS UP, PRINCETON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Lethal Queen fires with Stray Cat another bubble bomb, this time it's the size of a medicine ball. It traveled off, as it was targeting Chazz.

Nagisa cried, "AH! This is bad! This girl's coming at you, with another of these bombs!"

Chazz growled, "Great… She never gives up, until I'm blown to kingdom come, eh? Well, it's her last shot… and mine, too!"

 **ZOOM!  
** He fired a piece of glass towards the sky, and aimed high. Nagisa cried, "You fool! She's too witty to get hit by it! She'll counter that thing, like-!"

"Shut up!" Chazz groaned, as he said, "Could you get my lighter from my pocket? It'll be hard to get it, myself, but… this pole in my stomach, it's hard to get it out… while I'm impaled like this…"

"NO! I won't! Smoke will never stop that air bullet!"

"You're wrong… The lighter isn't for that… It's for something else, entirely. Trust me."

He lit the lighter and placed the flame onto Nagisa's blazer. He gasped, "What are you doing? It hurts! You're ruining my uniform!"

Chazz huffed, "Stay still. She might not be watching us, but she's listening to us, right now…"

"She?" Nagisa asked, as the blazer was set on fire.

Chazz explained, "She has a cellphone with her, and the only person she trusts with a cellphone call… is someone she knows too well to trust… It's not her boss from the office. No, that's not right. There's only one person that Otome is calling now, at a time like this…"

His pocket exploded, and Junko emerged from Nagisa's pocket.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She shrieked, running out of the pocket. Ojama Star snatched the cellphone in her hands, as Nagisa extinguished the flames in his jacket. Nagisa gasped, "Who the heck is-?"

Chazz said, "Nagisa, meet Junko Enoshima… The _Real_ Sketch Artist Killer. I'd almost forgotten about _you_ , Despair Bitch! Otome Saotome's one and only savior – her pathetic despair-ridden mentor."

Junko was frightened, as Nagisa gasped, "Wait… _She's_ Junko Enoshima? I had no idea… She was in my pocket, this whole time…"

The bubble bomb appeared, as Junko fled, "HAH! I'm outta here, losers!"

She escaped, as the bomb headed for Chazz. Nagisa cried, "Princeton, you have to get out of the way! It's bigger than before! You'll blow up!"

It went closer, as Chazz whispered to the cellphone, "Yo, Saotome, Princeton's three meters to the left."

The bubble diverted, as Junko cried, "WHAT?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Nagisa cried, "NO WAY! He diverted it!"

Chazz called, "Quick! He's moving diagonal, right, and upwards, at three meters!"

The bubble went closer to Junko, as Nagisa thought, "Impressive… Saotome has no idea that Princeton is dealing the blow to her. This guy does impressions!"

Junko cried, as she hovered back, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STAY BACK!"

Chazz called, "One meter to the left, and he's cornered in despair, as planned!"

Junko hollered, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WOULD TRICK ME TO BEING THE TARGET?!"

Chazz concluded, "He's cornered! DETONATE, NOW!"

Otome pulled the trigger, and bubble bomb explodes, incinerating Junko to nothing.  
" **SAOTOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!** "  
 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The bomb exploded, and so ended Junko Enoshima, a.k.a. The Ultimate Despair, a.k.a. The Sketch Artist Killer. She was exploded into nothing but ashes, by Otome's Air Bomb. Elsewhere, everyone was viewing the explosion, as they headed to their direction.

Otome called, "HAH! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I got him! Junko, did you see it? I killed Chazz Princeton! He's dead, as your orders!"

Chazz said, in his normal voice, "Good job, Saotome… You killed the Sketch Artist Killer, your mentor and idol… She's smiling at you in Hell now… Well, suffice that she's a ghost, after all… and finally she is crossed over, after hope trumps despair… which you'll get, twice as much!"

Otome gasped in shock, "Wha-? No… It can't be… He… He's alive?!"

Chazz said, "And if I were you, you're joining her soon enough. Cast your eyes skyward."

Otome growled, "Princeton, you bas-!"  
 **SMASH!  
** The chunk of glass appeared and blasted the cellphone off of Otome's hands. She groaned, as he coughed out, "Ch-, Princeton-!" and then collapsed to the ground, more injured than before. "Impossible! This… is some kind of mistake… Something… so horrible… should not be happening to me… I just wanted to live peacefully, without a care! Is that too much to ask?! I never had this suffering before! I'M OTOME SAOTOME, DAMMIT!"

She thought, as she was angry, "But I need to remember is that it's in times like these… horrible times like these… that opportunities present themselves. I've learned that in the past. Junko Enoshima's gone forever, but I'm still around… I can't lose heart, now… I won't say things could get any worse, but I know that all things would work out in the end, every other time! When I'm backed into a corner, if I think things through rationally, I'll have golden opportunities waiting for me!" She was starting to get up, as she was snarling, "And that's what Otome Saotome has always done! It's what she excels at! This is MY world! **MY** REALITY! And there is no trouble in _my_ world that I cannot be able to surmount! … … … **EVER!** "

An injured Chazz steps out, as Otome was livid. She snarled, "Chazz… PRINCETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

He was panting, as he said, "You're within my range… Big mistake, Otome Saotome…"

They stared down, both badly injured and hurt, as Nagisa said, "THIS IS IT! He's finally gone near her! Otome Saotome's cornered! But in this close-ranged combat, it depends on who wins, by the first strike!"

It's down to one final standoff, pitting Hope and Despair. Chazz's ability is stronger, though he's still wounded from Otome's last attack. And if Otome touches him, he'll turn into a bomb.

"That's enough… I'm ending you…"

"Then let's go. I'm ready. Now call out… LETHAL QUEEN!"

They stared down, badly in pain, as both Spirits and Stands appear.

" ** _LETHAL QUEEN!_** " It landed a double strike to Chazz, but…  
" **DORA!** " Ojama Star deflected it, and struck her in the face.

He landed a huge left and right to her chest, but Otome counters it with a barrage of jabs. Chazz stopped her with a lethal double punch to her fists.

"Shit! He's strong!" She cried. "I'm going to be defeated! That man cannot do this!"

Otome was plastered with a barrage of punches to her chest and head, but she couldn't feel it. Chazz stopped, as he gasped, "WHAT? My fists didn't hit her?!"

Otome gasped, "I created these air bullets to act as cushions to soften your blows! But how? It wasn't my intention to have it guard me!" She cried, as Lethal Queen summoned Stray Cat, " **STRAY CAT?!** "

She said, in belief, "I understand… Stray Cat must've protected me, as he wanted to save me from my death!"

Nagisa shivered, "OH NO! She didn't feel the final blows! Could it be? Has luck really been on this psycho's side, after all?"

"It's time! I've won! I've done it! THIS IS MY CHANCE! ONCE AGAIN, ADVERSITY INVITES OPPORTUNITY! THE OPPORTUNITY THAT I HAVE WAITED FOR! LET'S FINISH HIM OFF, **_LETHAL QUEEN!_** TURN THAT BUBBLE INTO A BOMB!"

The Stand changed the air bullet into a bomb. She cackled, "AND DONE! I've changed it into a contact explosive!"

He fell to one knee, succumbing to the pain, as she said, "It's all over! Upon impact, you will die in the explosion, just like Nagisa, in the impact! With the damage you've taken, you cannot run away now! What you did to my mentor, Junko Enoshima, was foolish! But I've won! And that's all that matters to me! Luck has always been on the side of Otome Saotome! **ME! AND I WANTED TO SAVOR THAT OPPORTUNITY TO END YOU AND YOUR ILL-FATED FRIENDS!** "

Chazz snarled, as he was helpless, "Damn you… Saotome!"

Nagisa cried, "A CONTACT EXPLOSIVE?!"

The air bubble went closer, as Otome shouted, " **LUCK IS ALWAYS ON THE SIDE OF OTOME SAOTOME! DESPAIR ALWAYS WINS! I WIN!** **JUST LIKE BEFORE, I COME OUT ON TOP, WHEN MY BACK IS AGAINST THE WALLS! MY GUARDIAN ANGEL CAME THROUGH FOR ME! YOUR FATE HAS BEEN SEALED, BASTARD!** "

The air bubble landed on the helpless Chazz, but then it swiftly flew off to the right. Otome shrieked, " **WH-, WHAT THE FUCK? MY AIR CONTACT BOMB! IT'S GOING OFF-COURSE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!** "

It was heading towards a girl in black hair. It was Kotonoha. She was alive. The Hook was with her, as Kotonoha said, "Sorry… I passed out for a moment, but I'm alright now…"

Otome shrieked, "It… It can't be!"

Nagisa cried, "NO WAY! SHE'S ALIVE!"

Chazz gasped, "Koto… noha?"

Kotonoha dragged the bomb towards her, using The Hook. She then asked, "You know, I always wondered about my Stand, The Hook… Every time I swipe it with my right hand, it disappears… and where does it go?"

She grabbed the contact bomb, and then…  
 **WHOOSH!  
** Kotonoha erased the bomb from existence. She said, "I'm not usually a smart person, but I get good grades."

Otome hollered, " **THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! MY AIR CONTACT BOMB!** "

Nagisa said, "She's… She's alright! But I can sense her heart and breathing stopped! How is she alive?"

Kotonoha said, "Oh, that… When I passed out, I had a weird dream… I was reunited with Sekai… while I was walking amid the darkness in that dream, I saw a light…"

She explained, as she remembered, "And in that light, I saw her… Sekai, my sister… I was happy to see her again… I asked her where she was going… and she said that she is leaving. But I chose to stay by her side and follow her. But she told me to never come near me. And she said this to me…"

 _Sekai said to Kotonoha, in her dream, "Kotonoha… You should decide that for yourself. You're the one who will decide where you're going to go._ "

She sobbed, "She never made any bad decisions, so I'd have nothing to worry about. But she told me to live on for her! THAT WAS ALL! I thought about it, and I decided… … …I want to go home with Makoto… and then I woke up, and I was with Asahi. I raced off, and decided to find you guys. It was so sad…"

Chazz moaned, "Kotonoha…" he snarled, "You had some nerve, dreaming at a time like this! We all thought you were dead!"

Kotonoha barked, "And you're a snide asshole, despite your wounds!"

Chazz was crying, "Sh-SHUT UP! If you were alive, you should've woken up sooner, damn it!"

Otome shrieked, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! FATE SHOULD'VE BEEN ON MY SIDE! THAT KOTONOHA BITCH IS ALIVE!"

Asahi called, "True… But you forgot about me, Saotome."

She was behind Otome, as she was sobbing in anger, "THAT WAS AN OPPORTUNITY! I WAS GIVEN THAT OPPORTUNITY AND I WIN! SO WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? WHEN I WAS JUST A CHILD, LUCK WAS ALWAYS ON MY SIDE! **I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! I NEVER RAN OUT OF LUCK, AND I REFUSE TO START NOW! STRAY CAT! FIRE ANOTHER SHOT, AND MAKE IT COUNT!** "

Asahi cried, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T! **_IDOL DIAMOND! MECHA-ARM GRAB!_** "

Her Idol Diamond grabbed onto Stray Cat, gripping it with her hand. She cried, "KOTONOHA! NOW!"

Kotonoha said, "RIGHT! **_THE HOOK!_** " She swiped at Stray Cat, and Asahi dislodged the cat plant from Lethal Queen's abdomen. Kotonoha caught it, as the flower was fidgeting.

" **WHAT THE HELL!** " Otome shrieked.

Kotonoha grabbed onto the wild flower and said, "Whoa, easy there, little guy!"

Nagisa cheered, "YES! NOW SAOTOME CANNOT FIRE AIR BOMBS, ANYMORE!"

Otome stepped back in pain and sobbed, "Why? WHY! WHY HAVE I BEEN JILTED OF MY OPPORTUNITY? Junko Enoshima, my master, I have failed you! It makes no sense! I promised you despair, and I failed! How has it come to this?"

She ran off, as she growled, "I WILL avenge you, Master!"

"Master?"

She stopped, as she saw Iwata and the Ropponmatsus. He asked, "Hey, you… Are you alright?"

Otome stepped back and hollered, ignoring the others, " **FOOLS! OTOME SAOTOME'S** **NEVER BEEN IN A PROBLEM SHE CAN'T OVERCOME! YOU WON'T DO ME IN!** "

Ropponmatsu 1 asked, "Oh! By chance, are you Otome Saotome?"

Iwata snarled, as he remembered, "Saotome…" He roared, "YOU TWISTED ANIMAL! YOU KILLED MY MISAKI-CHAN!"

Otome hollered, " **BITE ME, PERVERT! I, OTOME SAOTOME, AM DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU! ALL OF YOU! I WILL SURVIVE, AND BEST EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!** "

Steven Cooke said, "Oh, okay, Saotome… How about we talk, after you're a corpse?"

Otome was in complete shock, as Steven, Farra, & Kagami were to the right of her, while Kazuki, Tsukasa, & Peter were to the left of her.

"Hey, look! That sound must've come from over here!" Tsukasa called, "Come on!"

She spotted Otome and cried, "OH! THAT WOMAN IS INJURED!"

Sirens were suddenly made, as Otome Saotome was surrounded. Kagami called, "Tsukasa! Get over here!"

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? Princeton, Agent Sakurai, and Kotonoha are there, too!"

Kazuki said, "Yes… and that boy in the shirt is…"

Peter said, "Nagisa Shiota."

Farra said, "And that woman is Kaede Kayano. That means everything is now falling into place."

The Gang and the others surrounded Otome, as she was cornered. Nagisa called out, "Any fate that would side with you now… Any shred of despair that you have left… Any opportunity that would've come your way… your so-called guardian angel can't save you! _Your_ lucky streak is coming to a painful end! Nothing compares to the **_Heart of Justice_** that's here, right now! They're going to make you pay for what you've done! Can you feel it, Otome Saotome? The truth is revealed right in your face! **YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO THEM!** "

Otome was bugging out, as she was surrounded. She was trapped. Badly injured, badly hurt, Otome Saotome was stuck in a checkmate by The Gang and friends! Luck was _definitely_ on Otome Saotome's side – the **_bad_** kind!

The police and fire trucks arrived, as Otome was down on one knee. Peter said, "She's Kaede Kayano, which means… She's Otome Saotome – _The Sketch Artist Killer!_ "

Otome sobbed, "This is a dream… Please, this has to be a dream… I'm dreaming… This moment that I am cornered and trapped like a helpless rat, I must be in my dreams! I'm in a nightmare, and I need to wake up! I, Otome Saotome, am trapped, with NO help!"

Otome Saotome was cornered. She lost Junko, she lost Stray Cat, she's injured, the others already know her true name, and she's about to be defeated.

Asahi said, "Otome Saotome, it's over! You have nowhere to run!"

Chazz called, "I'd say that luck was on your side… BAD luck!"

Nagisa called, "It's over, Saotome! You're finished!"

Tsukasa said, "So, the woman injured… OH! And Princeton's badly hurt!"

Kazuki said, "And while we were waiting, that asshole started to battle, without us!"

Steven said, "And this is the end…" he added, "So… with these people around, should we arrest her?"

As they were about to discuss it, the paramedics went closer to her. A female paramedic went to her, as the others were clearing the area. She called, "BRING A STRETCHER! We have an injured woman!"

She called to her, "Are you alright? We'll have you in ER, right away."

Nagisa gasped, "NO! DON'T LET HER GET NEAR SAOTOME!"

They all cried, as Otome was trying to get up. The paramedic said, "It's alright, ma'am. You're badly hurt. Hang in there…"

Otome smiled, as she heard the woman's voice. She thought, "My… opportunity…"

* * *

 ** _This is bad! Otome Saotome has lost! But it appears that she has ONE FINAL Ace-in-the-hole! What could it mean? And what's the story behind her plans to resurrect Junko Enoshima?  
Find out in the final chapter of Act IV!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	170. Episode 52 Chapter 5 (Act 4 Finale)

The Gang and the others surrounded Otome, as she was cornered. Nagisa called out, "Any fate that would side with you now… Any shred of despair that you have left… Any opportunity that would've come your way… your so-called guardian angel can't save you! _Your_ lucky streak is coming to a painful end! Nothing compares to the **_Heart of Justice_** that's here, right now! They're going to make you pay for what you've done! Can you feel it, Otome Saotome? The truth is revealed right in your face! **YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO THEM!** "

Otome was bugging out, as she was surrounded. She was trapped. Badly injured, badly hurt, Otome Saotome was stuck in a checkmate by The Gang and friends! Luck was _definitely_ on Otome Saotome's side – the **_bad_** kind!

The police and fire trucks arrived, as Otome was down on one knee. Peter said, "She's Kaede Kayano, which means… She's Otome Saotome – _The Sketch Artist Killer!_ "

Otome sobbed, "This is a dream… Please, this has to be a dream… I'm dreaming… This moment that I am cornered and trapped like a helpless rat, I must be in my dreams! I'm in a nightmare, and I need to wake up! I, Otome Saotome, am trapped, with NO help!"

Otome Saotome was cornered. She lost Junko, she lost Stray Cat, she's injured, the others already know her true name, and she's about to be defeated.

Asahi said, "Otome Saotome, it's over! You have nowhere to run!"

Chazz called, "I'd say that luck was on your side… BAD luck!"

Nagisa called, "It's over, Saotome! You're finished!"

Tsukasa said, "So, the woman injured… OH! And Princeton's badly hurt!"

Kazuki said, "And while we were waiting, that asshole started to battle, without us!"

Steven said, "And this is the end…" he added, "So… with these people around, should we arrest her?"

As they were about to discuss it, the paramedics went closer to her. A female paramedic went to her, as the others were clearing the area. She called, "BRING A STRETCHER! We have an injured woman!"

She called to her, "Are you alright? We'll have you in ER, right away."

Nagisa gasped, "NO! DON'T LET HER GET NEAR SAOTOME!"

They all cried, as Otome was trying to get up. The paramedic said, "It's alright, ma'am. You're badly hurt. Hang in there…"

Otome smiled, as she heard the woman's voice. She thought, "My… opportunity…"

She reached to the paramedic and said, "Ma'am…"

She grabbed her hand and said, "Yes!" She thought, "Lethal Queen Bomb Type Three is now planted into the woman!"

The others watched in horror, as Asahi gasped, "Shit, not good!"

Farra whispered, "That female paramedic is now a bomb!"

Kazuki said, "Peter, we need you to stop time! It's the only way!"

Farra said to Steven, "Steven, use _Hokuto The World_! Peter will join you! I know it! KILL SAOTOME!"

Steven growled, "NO! I won't! Even if I did, Steven Cooke's not close enough!"

Peter explained, "We're too far away from here to use the time stop! I have to get about five meters closer!"

Chazz called, "You turned that woman into a bomb? Just try it! I'll revive her with Ojama Star, before it goes off!"

Nagisa cried, "NO! IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! SAOTOME… SHE'S USING… **BITES THE DUST!** "

They all gasped, as Iwata gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? BITES THE DUST?!"

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "That woman is a bomb?"

Ropponmatsu 2 asked, "What's Bites the Dust?"

Nagisa said, "Bites the Dust can blow away time! She's used it to that woman, as a temporal point! But it can only work on people who are not Stand Users, like me or that lady! And it activates, when Saotome is in danger! That means, if she's in total despair, it'll go off, and send us back to the start of the current morning!"

They all gasped, as Asahi whimpered, "WHAT? You're joking!"

Chazz roared, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE TELLING THAT TO US, NOW?!"

Farra asked, "Bites the Dust? Reset the entire morning?"

Tsukasa whimpered, "If she set it off, what happens now?"

Kagami gasped, "We… can't stop her?"

"Then… Then it's over! We lost!" Asahi was shocked completely.

She was shaken in fright, as she was scared. Farra snarled, "Damn her! I'll kill that bitch, if I have to! And me without any time stop abilities!"

Steven said, "We have no choice… we have to go in, five meters closer!"

Kagami whispered, "You sure it'll work?"

Otome said to the medic, as she was erotically breathing, "Ma'am… … … Your hands are so soft… and your bone structure is so perfectly aligned… I think I'm having an orgasm…"

She rubbed her hand onto her cheek and said, "Before I was an inspiring artist… I was in awe of a painting called "Mona Lisa", by Leonardo Di Vinci. I was in awe of that painting, in one of my art books. I couldn't bear to look at her eyes, hair, and cleavage… Those hands… Those hands are what I adore… When I first saw that, my heart was palpitating, and… well, not to sound lewd, but… my vagina was leaking out in ecstasy…"

Peter, Farra, Steven, Kazuki, Kagami, & Chazz all roared, as they gagged, shouting, "EWWWW! T-M-I!"

Otome continued, "I just cut out the part with her hands, and hung it up on my wall. It was actually a printed photocopy I took, and just admired the hand jobs." She pleaded, "I want to cut _your_ hands off, too… Or maybe just have it plastered in my room, just to masturbate to! I BEG OF YOU! This is a perfect pair of hands to cum to!"

She jerked her hands away and cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MISS, CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Steven gasped, "This woman is insane!"

Iwata cried, "She's hand-crazy!"

She kneeled to her, as her eyes were swirling, "My name is Otome Saotome… I've killed about 48 women with beautiful hands, up to now… And I promised my master to kill 16 souls in one day, to bring her back! I never accomplished that goal, as of late! And you're the only one to do it! You know who I am, my true identity…"

Peter gasped, "Sixteen…"  
Asahi shivered, "Souls…"  
Farra whispered, "Junko's revival…"  
Steven cried, "It can't be…"

Steven counted, "There's us, that's four, Chazz, Sendo, Tsukasa and Kagami… that's eight… Nagisa… nine… Iwata, the robots, Kotonoha… 12… 13…" he then looked around the area, and gasped, seeing a couple people near Saotome. He thought, "No… She said… _Sixteen_! There's about over _twenty_ , NO, _thirty_ people!"

Chazz growled, "What? Junko Enoshima's revival?"

Peter snarled, "It all makes sense… The Killing Game… in Hope's Peak Academy… Sixteen students, including Junko herself… That was how many there were in the Hope's Peak Killing Game, which resulted in _The Tragedy_! Saotome's using the same amount to resurrect the Ultimate Despair!"

Farra roared, "So, _that's_ her plan!"

The paramedic's left eye shone purple, as Nagisa yelled, "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO, SHE'S ACTIVATED BITES THE DUST!" He cried, as he was panicking, "IF WE DON'T KILL HER NOW, EVERYONE DIES!"

Kazuki cried, "Giese, what is this about? _Sixteen souls_ to sacrifice? What is the meaning of this?"

Peter barked, "Junko Enoshima's revival! It makes sense… Junko was planned to be revived, by the death of _sixteen_ of her victims, in the same day! If she succeeds, Junko Enoshima will be restored! AND EVERYONE AROUND HERE WILL PERISH!"

Chazz cried, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? A MASS SACRIFICAL OFFERING TO DESPAIR?!"

Tsukasa shouted, "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!"

Iwata hollered, "SOMEONE STOP HER!"

Peter and Steven had no choice! They rushed to Otome, as Tsukasa cried, "Agent Giese!"

Kazuki followed, likewise Chazz, but he stumbled down, still injured. Asahi held him and cried, "CHAZZ! NO!"

The two Gang Guys rushed forward, as Otome growled, "Bastards…" She smirked and called, "Are you coming for _me_ , The Gang? You're too late! Bites the Dust was created so I didn't want to fight any of you!"

Asahi was on her knees and sobbed, "No… They won't make it… It's over…" She was too scared to move.

Kagami cried, "STOP HER!"

Iwata called, "SOMEONE! STOP TIME, OR SOMETHING!"

Asahi sobbed, "Otome Saotome is going to win…"

Farra called, "You two, get her!"

She already had the female medic hostage. She cried, "It's enough range from all that pressure I have taken! The more I'm in danger, the harder the explosion will be!"

Asahi wept, "Junko Enoshima has won… Despair… it's… it's happening…"

Chazz called out, as he stayed, "DON'T LET HER THROW THE SWITCH!"

Asahi was shaken, "We… We failed… We can't win…"

Otome cackled, "Wrong! THIS is the limit! GAME OVER!"

Asahi sobbed, "NO!"

 **CLICK!  
** Otome pushed the switch down.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Asahi's screams echoed the entire area, but it was all too late! Otome's Bites the Dust was activated and she was sent flying into the huge explosion.

"I DID IT!" She cried, as she was being sucked in, "JUNKO ENOSHIMA! I DID IT! **DESPAIR LIVES ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!** "

 **SHOOOP!  
** She was sucked into the vortex, and everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Episode 52 – Chapter 5: The End of Despair…  
Farewell, F City…_**

* * *

Junko suddenly appeared, in a quiet street near F City, with blue sky and chirping birds. She thought, "How'd I get here? Last thing I remembered… This bastard killed me, after tricking Otome Saotome of killing me, thinking it's Princeton!"

She sighed, "Doesn't matter. Only…"

She looked at her body, as she grinned, "My body… it came back! I'm not in a photograph, anymore!"

She cried out in glee, "It did the effect! Bites the Dust somehow was able to eliminate the cause and problem, and now, Saotome did it! I LIVE AGAIN!"

She cackled, "She beat them! WE WON! WE BEAT THE GANG! And now, despair falls in this shitty little town, and we'll be free! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Suddenly, birds flew through her, as she gasped, "Eh?"

She looked at herself, "Birds flew through my chest, and they were behind me? Well, that's a given, since I'm a ghost and all… So, what and where am I?"

She walked down the path and said, "Come to think of it… This isn't the normal pathway to get to school, nor is this where Saotome goes to her job. Bites the Dust should've set back the whole morning, meaning _my_ demise would've been negated, and Saotome would be at work, right about now. Hmm, what time is it now-?"

She looked at her wrist, but then said, "Oh, wait… Saotome had her watch in her breast pocket, after the attack, just for protection. Good thing she hid it into mine-."

She looked at her watch, which is broken, set at 8:29am. She cried, "WHAT? THE WATCH BROKE?! I thought Bites the Dust would work, since I gave it to her! It should be 7:29, right now! Damn that Nagisa! He and Stray Cat smashed that watch, and if Saotome used Bites the Dust, it'd be back to normal!"

A voice called, "You haven't realized it yet, Junko Enoshima?"

It was Sakura and Romero, as she said, "So, the Kaede Kayano that Mr. Sendo showed me in the picture is actually Otome Saotome, _your_ apprentice killer, right? And that means it's all over. You've lost, Junko Enoshima. How pitiful… The Ultimate Despair hoisted by those she'd spit upon."

Junko asked, "Uh, hey, you, who the hell are you?"

Sakura asked, "You don't even remember who I am? Well, that's a surprise. I was dead, eleven years ago… by something traumatic."

She grasped onto her arm and roared, "ARE YOU ONE OF THEM?! A STAND USER, LIKE SAOTOME? ARE YOU WITH THOSE MEDDLESOME LOSERS, THE GANG, PRINCETON, THE HIIRAGIS, AND THE REST?"

Sakura stated, "I can't tell you, but I'm going to show you that you are already dead!"

"I WON! Otome Saotome revived me! And you're a pesky bitch that is a liar!"

"NO! I'm the bearer of bad news! Saotome did nothing of the sorts! The only reason you're here is because YOU'RE _STILL_ DEAD! LOOK!"

Junko gasped, "She-. WHAT?"

She punched Junko's shoulder, piercing through her body, like a ghost, as Junko screamed in horror. Sakura continued, "I am NOT a Stand User, nor this is a power of a Spirit Caller or Stand! This is cold hard proof of the murderous soul of a psychopathic serial killer that'll rot until the end of time!"

Sakura lunged into Junko's heart, and roared, "Tell me… Do you remember… remembered how you died, likewise your apprentice? Let's start with _your_ downfall!"

She showed a flashback of Junko and Peter, fighting in Hope's Peak, a while back.

* * *

Junko held up a red button, and called, "It ends now… Hope is fleeting, and all you have left is despair!"

Peter called, "Maybe so… but I'm ending your resurrection, one way or another. The world's already gone through enough corruption, as it is!"

Junko sneered, "Very droll…"

 _This is what really happened to Junko, before her death…_

Peter's aura increased, as he called, " ** _Darkness Devil!_** "

He slashed the button off her hands, as he stared down in dark malice. All Junko could do was standing in disappointment.

Junko scoffed, "Intense. The Big Guy shows his dark side… Despair is boiled into you, and wields it in a light of justice. Bravo… Spouting off about injustice, hating being negative…"

She hollered, "SCREW ALL THAT! YOU AND YOUR DASTARDLY DEVIL POWERS CAN GO TO HELL!"

He said, "It doesn't matter what you say, Enoshima."

She held her hand to her face and hissed, "You are an imbecile…"

"…and maybe it's flat-out stupid to be representing hope _and_ despair, in the name of justice!"

She went cute and gasped, "BOY COOTIES~! EW~!"

He called, "But I will not let this happen again! Never again!"

She went Queen and called, "You will bow down before me!"

He said, "Fuck you. You can never make me, because you already felt my wrath before."

She went rocker and yelled, "Who are you trying to scare?"

He continued, "My wrath fears you!"

She went smart and called, "Death awaits you, fool."

He yelled, "Whatever happens, know this…"

She imitated Monokuma, "Look who's going Beast Mode, precious!"

"You can piss me off, all you want, but know this… Hope, despair, it makes no difference! _I'M ALWAYS ANGRY! **ZERO** HOPE! **ZERO** DESPAIR! **ONLY CHAOS!**_ "

Junko hollered, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! The more you flap your gums, the more it will end you!"

She charged at him, and roared, " ** _DESPAIR FOR TOMORROW! DESPAIR AT THE THOUGHT OF THE UNKNOWN! DESPAIR THAT YOUR MEMORIES ARE MADE UP TO LAST!_** "

He stood in place and huffed, "Good grief… You know, Despair always wins, if we let it…"

She charged at him, but…  
" **ORA!** "  
He socked her with a Phantom Punch, sending her backwards. She stepped back and was bleeding lightly, "Damn it… How the hell can he move that fast?"

She seethed, as he called, "Good fucking grief… Not gonna complain about your ugly face? So you, the fashionista… Why don't you show me how much of a powerful evil genius that you are? You want despair, I'm wide open. That is, if you want to live with the fact that history will repeat itself, with you… the loser, as usual. Either way, that shows how much of a coward you are."

She snapped, "AAAAAGH! CA-, CA-, COWARD?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SPEAKING TO? I'M JUNKO ENOSHIMA, THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR!"

"Well then…" he smirked, "You can call me _The Ultimate Grim Reaper_."

"YOU? **YOU?!** YOU'RE NOT EVEN SMART! YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN ELITE! HOPE FUELS YOU, BUT DESPAIR PREVAILS IN THE END!"

"Sorry. But neither hope nor despair fuels me, one bit. Not against you, or your stupid plans of Armageddon. So, what's that about killing me, and ending my life, living in despair?"

She roared in anger. She hollered, as he charged at him, about to strike, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU FUCKING FAT PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU!** "

Junko went closer, as Peter hollered, " ** _NANTO! UNLEASH THE WORLD!_** "

Time suddenly stopped, as Junko was almost to Peter. He scoffed, as he said, "So much for despair…"

He grumbled, "We haven't started fighting, and already she lands the first strike… Oh, gimme a break."

He held his fist up and called, "Well… Left is Hope, right is Despair… It doesn't matter what I punch FIRST!"

 **POW!  
** He punched a left to Junko's face, " **HOPE!** ", and a right hook to the abdomen, " **DESPAIR!** " He bellowed out, as he was fuming in a huge black aura, with his eyes black and his irises red, " ** _DAY OF WRATH – FINAL HOUR! Hope and Despair does not faze me… only CHAOS!_** "

Junko remained unfazed and in place, as she was open for Peter's huge attack. He roared at the top of his lungs, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **POW-POW-POW-POW-POW!  
** " **ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA-ORA!** "  
He landed a massive barrage of Chaos Punches, five times as deadlier, since he has three Phantoms and his Darkness Devil. His inner beast finally let out the rage and chaos that awaited the Patriarch of Despair.

He turned away, and sliced his fingers upwards, slicing at Junko's chest. He then calmed down and concluded, "That's enough. Time in."

Time resumed, as Junko stopped. She gasped, "Wha? How did he turn-?"

 **POW! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She was mutilated by Peter's Time Stop assault, as he said, without looking, "You… are already dead."

Junko gasped, "What happened?" as she cried, "HOW DID HE DO IT?" Her body started to split from in-between her upper body, as she hollered, in her final words, "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Her body exploded in blood, and she collapsed to the ground, bloodied and dead. Junko Enoshima was killed by Peter Giese. Peter snuffed, as he dusted his hands, "Mission complete."

He turned away, "You know, Junko, I told a certain enemy this, one time, when saving my wife… Hope, despair, it doesn't matter to me…  
You pissed me off. Was it worth it?"

He kept walking, as Junko foresaw her own death.

* * *

She whispered, "Well, damn. That's what happened?"

In Peter's version, he stated that Junko was about to unleash despair, all over again, but was actually killed in the process. However, he hid the fact that _he_ gave Junko the punishment she deserved.

Sakura called, "Remember everything now, before you resurfaced to cause your bloodshed? That's proof that Despair can lose to Justice!"

Junko was bleeding from the head and chest, as she growled, "I don't know what is going on… but under no circumstances that I am already dead…"

Sakura said, "Yet, you continued a legacy of murder and despair, in spirit… Otome Saotome's already finished off, and she'll be joining me, soon enough, and soon… it'll all be over."

Junko barked, "You little bitch! You egged on those havers, did you? You did all this to find the Sketch Artist Killer, and they succeeded! Well, guess what? THEY LOST! When I died, and vanished, I remembered that Otome Saotome had one Bites the Dust, which puts a tragic end to The Gang AND their friends! I WON!"

Sakura said, "No… You failed. Saotome is dead… Allow me to show you…"

She showed the final moments of Otome's battle with The Gang and others. Here's what happened…

* * *

A bloodied Otome was cornered, as Iwata and the Ropponmatsus were behind her. The Gang, Kazuki, & Kotonoha were already in front, while Tsukasa, Kagami, and Nagisa were by the side. People were shocked, as they gathered to watch the conflict endure. Otome growled, "Bastards…"

Iwata called, "SOMEONE! STOP TIME, OR SOMETHING!"

Farra called, "You two, get her!"

She already had the female medic hostage, and was about to hit Bites the Dust, again. Chazz was injured, as Steven and Peter ran to her. He called out, as he stayed, "DON'T LET HER THROW THE SWITCH!"

Otome cackled, "Wrong! THIS is the limit! GAME OVER!"

She pushed the thumbs down, but her hand suddenly crashed to the ground. She was stuck tight by THX Act 3's Heavy Ability.

THX Act 3 called, " ** _THREE FREEZE_**! Primary target is now at Five Meters! S! H! I! T!"

"Damn it! Not this again!" Otome cried.

Tsukasa called, "Enough to pin you down, Saotome! You're not blowing anybody up again!"

"No… If she uses that switch… what then?" Asahi whimpered.

Farra called, "They're already there! BIG GUY! STEVEN! STOP TIME!"

Asahi was too shocked and scared to move, as Otome slowly pulled her hand up. She griped, "Damn it… DAMN IT! ROTTEN BASTARDS! **ALL OF YOU! OTOME SAOTOME HAS NEVER BEEN IN ANY TROUBLE THAT SHE CAN'T CONQUER! RELEASE ME, YOU INSIGNIFICANT PESTS!** "

She was trying her hardest to lift her hand, but used her free hand to lift it up. Chazz gasped, "NO WAY!"

Kagami cried, "SHE DIDN'T!"

Otome clutched her fist, "IT'S TOO LATE, YOU BASTARDS! I STILL WIN!"

Asahi shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **WHOOSH!  
** Asahi's screams echoed the area, but… … … the area suddenly stopped time, as she suddenly saw everything freeze in place. She whispered, "Huh? Chazz? Everyone?"

She then saw her bracelet glow, and then whispered, "Mech-Asahi?"

Her Stand appeared and said to her, "Asahi… These buttons… the red and blue… Use them, only to stop Saotome, once and for all… This is perfect to give yourself redemption… What they did to everyone… including Maki… all these years, let it go. Avenge them, _your_ way…"

Asahi nodded, as she replied, "You're right. Tsukasa… I'm truly grateful, for such a reliable ally… but…"

She pressed the buttons and said, "I'm doing this for everyone that died. It ends here, Otome Saotome!"

She called out, as she started to run, " **MECHA POWER – _IDOL DIAMOND!_** "

She ran after Otome's body, and smashed Lethal Queen's right wrist with a deadly left punch. This disabled her Bites the Dust ability, and then… she inhaled and unleashed Mech-Asahi, one more time.

She revved her punches and called, "Maki… I'm sorry… **_THIS IS FOR YOU!_** "

 **POW! POW! POW! POW!  
** " **DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "  
Her Stand began to lambast and brutally punch Lethal Queen in a huge thunderous barrage. She stopped, as she held her bracelet and said, turning around, "This is why… I won't let anyone else die again… Not again… This was for everybody that fell to your hands… For you, Sumiyoshi, Watanabe, Misaki… and Minatsu…"

She smiled, as she was about to press it, "And even you, Maki… See you soon…"

She pressed the buttons and called, "Time starts again!"

 **SHOOP!  
** Time began to move, and suddenly, Otome was sent flying, in a huge stream of blood.

Kagami gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

The Aces gasped, as Chazz cheered, "ASA!"

Tsukasa cheered, "SHE DID IT!"

Nagisa cried, "They made it in time!"

Otome landed on the street, badly injured and bloodied. She groaned, "N-n-n-n-n-no… I… have to… push it…"

Asahi growled, "Even if you would, your arms are already broken. You lose, Otome Saotome!"

Farra asked in shock, "Eh? What just happened?"

Peter replied, "Dunno… But I think our Agent Sakurai has grown up, somehow."

Iwata was confused, "Did… Did Asahi Sakurai went all the way to Otome Saotome, in a split-second?!"

Otome was struggling, as she was pinned down, "Damn you… You… rotten… piece of shit… You haven't beaten me… And when I do… have Bites the Dust… will hunt you down… This is far from over…"

The woman cried, "BUT HOW? She just flew into the air!"

Asahi boomed, glaring at Saotome, "Go ahead and push it. I'd like to see you try. I'm not afraid of you…"

The woman cried, "Miss, what are you-?"

"STAY BACK!" Asahi shouted, "Make sure that her arms aren't moving! This woman… She's…"

Otome couldn't move her arms, at all. She cried out, "I'll push that button… come on, move, damn you… I'll blow you all to hell… If I do… I'll have… my life of peace… and quiet… at last… I'm… I'm going… to… push it… Push… it… Push… dammit…"

She started to barely move her arm, as Kazuki said, "I know she's our enemy, but still, in that short amount of time, her determination to win never ceases to amaze me… But watching this, it's so sad…"

A man called out, "WAIT! STOP! PULL BACK! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA RUN OVER THIS GUY!"  
An ambulance rolled by, as it was heading towards Otome, already pinned to the ground. The woman shrieked, as the ambulance stopped.

 **CRUSH!  
** Chazz gasped, "Oh, shit!"

Everyone was shocked, as they saw with their own eyes… Otome Saotome was crushed by the ambulance, killing her instantly!

The medic called, "DRIVE BACK! YOU RAN OVER THAT WOMAN! DRIVE BACK!"

The second medic shouted, "YOU IDIOT! This girl was injured, and you run her over!"

The driver called, "I didn't know she was there! Lemme move! Hold on!"

"MOVE! PULL FORWARD, DAMMIT!"

The vehicle moved away, as the others were shocked, and then disgusted. The police held the others back, to avoid anything. One of the medics went to Chazz and asked if he's injured, but Chazz says that he's fine. The men in white examined Saotome, but one of the doctors called, "No use. She's dead. Killed instantly."

Nagisa gasped, as Kotonoha gasped, "Wha-? She's dead?"

The driver said, "It's like either she wanted to kill herself, or she suddenly lunged into the back of the ambulance, out of accidental use!"

The woman said, "It's because she was already injured. I tried to restrain her, but I was too late. It's my fault I let her get killed. I will take full responsibility for this."

Peter growled, "Unbelievable!"

Steven added, "Life can be bizarre."

The doctor said, "She was pinned between the tire and asphalt, her skin's ripped off her face by the force…"

The policeman asked, "Pardon me, but this girl… Who was she?"

The woman said, "From what she told me, her name was Otome Saotome."

The policeman said, "Saotome, eh? It does ring a bell… I wonder what…"

The second policeman said, as a tarp was draped over Otome's body, "From what I gathered, her last name is related to a group of samurai in F City, from the old days. From what I hear, there was only one of its members that lived alone, with no family…"

Tsukasa said, "She died… of an accidental death."

Iwata sobbed, "No… She's dead! We failed! Otome Saotome was supposed to be apprehended, not dead!"

Kazuki added, "But it's best this way… Junko Enoshima used Otome Saotome, like a puppet on a string. When the strings were loose, Saotome was free to do whatever she wanted… Saotome escaped a trial by law and an apprehension charge. There was no better outcome, after what she's done; she and Enoshima, both."

Nagisa prayed, as he held up his booklet, "It's finally over… Akari, it's finally over… I knew little about who she was… Kaede Kayano, no, Akari Yukimura … I can't believe you're gone… Even so, when that girl killed her… I wanted her punished… I wanted Kaede's killer to be brought to justice…"

The others were upset, as Nagisa was saddened over what happened; though, Otome Saotome was finally dead. The Gang was victorious… albeit, via luck and somewhat coincidence. Either way, it was over.

* * *

Junko was stunned, witnessing the last minutes of the battle, "Saotome's dead? Wow… After all that work, I lost? Huh… What do you know?"

Sakura turned away, without looking, as she responded, "Junko Enoshima, you are defeated. The Sketch Artist Killer is no more! YOU FAILED!"

Junko roared, "HOLD ON! Just who or what are you? How the hell do you even know my name, anyway? I'm done playing your games!"

Sakura said, "I'm _evidence_ … Eleven years ago, you didn't even have a Stand to make your victims disappear, like your unholy pupil… and that's why, when I was murdered, it made front-page headlines…"

She exposed her back to Junko and shouted, "REMEMBER _THIS_? Otome Saotome didn't bother taking _my_ hand, because you think I'm not that special! Was it? Maybe _you_ did it, just to cover tracks, while you plan to break the record, held by Yoshikage Kira! You never learn, even in death!"

Junko was shocked, but then said, "So… That was you? You're…? Oh, my god…"

She cheered, "THIS IS NO GREATER FEELING IN THE WORLD! Sakura Minamoto?! That's you? O-M-G! I remember now! You're dead, like me!"

She held her shoulder and called, "Where were you, these past eleven years, huh? I've not heard wind of you! Oh, wait… I killed you, didn't I?"

She paused, as Sakura did not turn around. Junko hissed, "Wait a minute…"

She viewed the red mailbox, as she said, "So, that's it, huh? Are you trying to end me with a silly ghost story? You're nuts! This is where you'd turn around, is it? All that despair implanted into you, and you'd show your wounds at me; the very same wounds I gave you… since I also killed your parents and dog, as well. Why did I do it, you ask? For crap's sake, I murdered my own twin sister, and you don't see _me_ wail and weep in sadness! You think I would weep for a death that I cause! I lived for despair!  
OH! And speaking of my sister, she told me, prior to her death, that there's a road in any city, inhabited by the realm of the living and the dead, smack-dab in-between. And if you were to turn around, past this point, an uncontrollable power will grip you away, straight to an abyss of misery, correct?"

She barked, "I know I'm just guessing, but… You weren't forcing me to turn around, to see your wounds! Dumbass! What's wrong with you? I wasn't dead yesterday, you know! Blame the fatass that put me down! But know this, I killed many a fool, after they did murder, and I'm going to enjoy despair, until I rise up again! I always come back, and I don't believe in give peace a chance! I live, because despair is everywhere! Hope is a bane of my existence! There's always despair, no matter who it is, dead or alive!"

She gripped Sakura's head and snickered, "Well, why don't you turn around? You _will_ turn around for me… I wanna see you, one more time. And don't you dare say anything to object despair! Don't take this away from me! I'm the living breathing embodiment of despair! I will not be taken down by hope! When hope leaves a bad taste in your mouth, the only thing _you're_ looking forward to is the spectacular final agony, like a BIG FAT **KISS MY ASS!** "

Sakura grinned, "You _still_ don't get it, do you? Did you really think I'd let you win, expecting me to turn around for you? Junko Enoshima, I knew _exactly_ what you're pulling, and know this… Hope, Despair, they are but what you are and are not for… but you're a disease to this world. The catalyst of this drama must be purged…"

The entire area turned demonic, as Sakura turned into a zombie, "Fool… We didn't force you to come, just to plead for a second chance… In fact… We've actually been waiting for you, all these years… _Sketch Artist Killer_ …"

Junko gasped, "We? As in…"

 **CHOMP!  
** Sakura roared, "RIP IT OFF!" Romero chomped onto Junko's right wrist, biting it off. "Good boy, Romero!"

Junko screeched, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU FUCKING MUTT! Huh?"

She suddenly saw the mailbox, and was forced to turn around, landing on the ground. And suddenly, the undead arms appeared from a black portal and grabbed Junko's spirit, by the legs and arms, as she was being dragged away.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?" Junko screamed, as she was being dragged away, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Sakura said, without looking, "Now, in your words, it's punishment time… This time, one which you will _never_ return. Your hour of reckoning has finally come!"

Junko pleaded, as she was pulled apart, "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?! YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!"

Most of her limbs were being pulled out and her skin and clothing being shredded by the ghostly hands that clasped onto her.

Junko screamed, as she was being dragged off, pink blood splattering everywhere, "THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU BITCH! YOU HEAR ME? DESPAIR IS EVERYWHERE, EVEN IN MY DEATH! YOU KNOW I WILL BE BACK! JUNKO ENOSHIMA _ALWAYS_ COMES BACK!"

Sakura said, "Not this time… Wherever you go now, you will _never_ bring despair to anyone, ever again. But who knows? Just like Otome Saotome, who will receive the same punishment, you're not going to Heaven _or_ Hell… but actually to someplace where you will _never_ rest in peace…"

She concluded, as she walked off, "Want to know a secret? Despair always comes back… But… … …alive or dead, you _won't_ be around to see it again, eventually!"

Junko screamed, as she was sucked into the dark vortex, and then shrieked, " **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOU, MINAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

After that, the vortex swallowed Junko Enoshima into a vast abyss of nothingness. The nightmare of the Sketch Artist Killer was finally over. Junko Enoshima, the puppet master to Otome Saotome, was no more. Sakura and Romero returned to the alleyway entrance, after that. She hugged her dog and wept, "Now… It's over… We can finally pass on… together…"

Sakura Minamoto's job was done. With Otome Saotome _and_ Junko Enoshima dead, her death was avenged, among many others in their cold hands. It was time to pass on, to the other side. Despite that The Gang was victorious over the Sketch Artist Killer, albeit out of coincidence and luck, peace was finally restored in F City, at last. One year ago, they saved the world from Humanity's Fate… and now, 2019… they ended an 11-year old unsolved mystery, avenging _everyone_ that died in the hands of the most illustrious serial killer of despair.

 ** _[Otome Saotome – The Sketch Artist Killer – Lethal Queen: Deceased]  
[Junko Enoshima – The TRUE Sketch Artist Killer: Deceased (sent to Hell)]  
[The Gang's Mission: Stop the Sketch Artist Killer in F City: MISSION COMPLETE!]_**

* * *

Moments after that, Asahi was outside the F City Grand Hotel, as she held her wrist. She was relieved that she stopped Otome Saotome. But it didn't bring back everyone that died. But Asahi could only smile, as she whispered, "Minami… Thank you…"

The others watched on, as Michelle said, "Asahi really did it? She stopped the Sketch Artist Killer, by herself?"

Steven said, "Princeton was still injured, and we were almost at her range. But I have a feeling Asahi didn't want to stand by and see this happening, again… Somehow, she opened her heart and finally grew courage to fight back."

Farra agreed, as she said, "Asahi… She's new to us, by experience, but she's going places."

Peter chuckled, "Gimme a break… _We're_ supposed to be the heroes, but I guess-."

Michelle said, "Big Lad, you're wrong." She explained, "She's a part of this team, more than any of you. If it were you two, then it would be different. Asahi reacted, and she finally broke out of her shell of wariness. If _she_ won, _we_ win, since we're a team."

"It's because of Maki, was it?"

"Correct. When she saw Minami Makimura becoming a whole different person, by the Moji Mikisa's doing, everything changed for her. She was struggling to get stronger, but she was hurt, emotionally. From what I sense, since the battles with MIO and the DNC, she is getting stronger and stronger… She has friendship, after all…"

Peter sighed, "No matter how you put it, Asahi Sakurai may be a bit timid, but…"

Steven said, "She's one of us, after all…"

Farra stated, "Yeah, but… I wonder if she'll know the real truth, someday…"

Asahi looked to the sky and said, in a quiet voice, "Misaki… Minatsu… Shiouji… everyone… We did it…"

She prayed to the skies, as she was happy that she helped avenge those that perished in the hands of Junko Enoshima and Otome Saotome, among others.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Darkveil, Luzer returned, as he saw Kendra, still a stone statue, as he whispered, "I did it, master… The world is saved, and the threat of despair is all over. Kendra Knight, thank you for the courage to help me out."

Kendra's voice called, "You did right, my friend…" She whispered, as she was echoing from within, "But my time is over… Luzer, learn to harness what you have known, until the time comes. You are the chosen one to take my place. Not only will you assist Peter Giese, but you will also find the next protégé for my rule… I have taught you everything I needed, in order to stop despair… Junko Enoshima's flame is finally extinguished… but… There are others that want to bring despair back… for a whole _Danganronpa World_."

" _Danganronpa?_ "

"Luzer, my student… No… Count Lazarus, as you go by, from here on, in this kingdom… You will take my place as the master of _Yoru no Tsumi Ken_. Now, take your place to the throne…"

Luzer said, as he was upset, "I can't… I am not a good student… But I have failed a couple times. I almost failed, when Saotome found me out. You can't leave… YOU CAN'T! AFTER WHAT I DID FOR MY FRIENDS, YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE!"

He blubbered, "COUNTESS! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M LONELY, WITHOUT YOU! **DON'T LEAVE ME!** "

Kendra appeared, from inside the statue, as she smiled. She petted him and said, "I _will_ return, someday… For now, enjoy your freedom. In fact, I have a gift for you… for you to enjoy…"

Kendra transported Luzer into another dimension, as he flew towards a downed Otome Saotome, who's back to her original form, with her hair done in a bob, and her height being tiny.

Luzer smirked, "Well, well, well… If it isn't the _Sketch Artist Killer…_ And only 6 inches shorter, too… I have bad news… Junko Enoshima's gone to hell, with NO despair waiting for her. You'll be joining her, soon enough."

Otome looked at the crow and gasped, "You… You did this to me… You killed me, when I said, that I refuse to fight… There's never been any trouble that I, Otome Saotome, am unable to overcome! EVER! Luck was on my side, and you took it all away."

Luzer called, "How does it feel to fall into your _own_ despair? Junko Enoshima is no more! Her soul is NOW in Hell! Everything she worked for, for those past 11 years, is finally over. And you were a pawn in all this."

She gasped, "Wha-? Just… JUST WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU?"

Luzer said, "I am the demon crow, Luzer Lazarus, born and bred in Transylvania! I am the demon of the night, and the proud pupil of _Yoru no Tsumi Ken_ , for thousands of years! I… am the Dark Crow of Chaos! You can call me… **_THE ULTIMATE CHAOS!_** "

 ** _Luzer – Title: Ultimate Chaos!_**

Otome whispered, "Ultimate… … …Chaos? You're… the definition of calamity?!" She was shocked and speechless, as she whimpered, "So that's why… When you came around, it's been one disaster after another… and you came along… and suddenly clasped onto me, like I was gripped with the holy poison! You're evil… YOU'RE EVIL! I didn't want to kill, but I had no choice! I left SOX, because I was bored! Everything changed for me, since I left Tokioka Academy! I chose to LEAVE SOX, for my ambitions! Don't you get it? All I ever wanted… was to live peacefully… like a plant… And now, it's over… You did this to me… You vampire crow! **YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU FUCKING BIRD! I LOST EVERYTHING, BECAUSE OF YOU, AND FATE HAS CHOSEN _ME_ AS THE WINNER! BUT YOU COME ALONG AND RUINED MY LIFE, YOU FEATHERY PIECE OF SHIT!**"

Luzer smirked, as he flew upwards. He transformed into a human form, as he said, "And? Why am I not surprised?"

He turned himself into a male human, in pale white skin, a black cape and suit, and slick black hair. He said, "Otome Saotome… You admit that you didn't vant to kill… nor that you vant to fight… But… You vere a pawn to Junko Enoshima… _You_ killed many victims, so _you_ shouldn't be spared. _Zis_ is your penance, murderer."

He perched onto a tombstone and continued, "And now… You're dead… Deceased… and most importantly… **_LUNCH TIME!_** "

"Lunch?"

Hands appeared from the ground, as she was being grasped by the many undead hands. Zombies appeared from under the dirt, as they were the many lives that Saotome claimed, including the undead corpses of Misaki, Watanabe, & Sumiyoshi.

Luzer turned around and said, "Zis… is your punishment, my dear Saotome… Time to be ze blue plate special… for my army of ze undead!"

Otome was being grappled, as she shouted, "YOU'RE… A MANIAC!"

Luzer wasn't looking, as he said, "I vish to devour you, as I enjoy ze blood of ze unjust, but I'm full… I'm saving myself for dinner…"

Otome roared, "I'LL MAKE YOU SUCK YOUR OWN DICK, YOU FUCKER! **_LETHAL QUEEN!_ KILL THAT VAMPIRE! TURN THESE ZOMBIES INTO BOMBS!**"

Lethal Queen was unleashed, as she went after him, but the zombies started to pull her limbs apart. The other zombies grabbed onto Lethal Queen, ripping the Stand apart, and gnawing onto its body. Otome was completely terrified, as she whimpered, "Oh… god… No… What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Say something, you creepy bird! Please, why are the zombies trying to devour me? I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO ME! **ANSWER ME!** "

Luzer said, "I have no clue… But… YOU, Otome Saotome, vill _never_ get your peace and tranquility, for the rest of your afterlife… REPENT, YOU VILE WOMAN!"

She was pulled down into a huge dark tornado of zombies and corpses, sucking Otome into the ground.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

She disappeared, after that, as Luzer returned to Crow form. He sighed, "PHEW! That was the toughest transformation I ever accomplished…" He perched down on a tombstone marked as " _Otome Saotome_ " and said, "Finally… It's over. Master… Asahi… Steven… Farra… Princeton… Mr. Sendo… Miss Nevins… Tsukasa… everyone… Thank you very much… We won."

He then grumbled, as he rustled his feathers, "Aw, man! Why couldn't I just say NO to her? I wanna join the victory party! DAMN IT!"

Luzer decided to remain in Darkveil, until he is needed again by Peter Giese _or_ The Gang. However, he's conflicted into deciding if he wants to stay, and hone the art of _Yoru no Tsumiken_ to others.

However, the words were haunted from Countess Kendra, as she said that the war against Despair was far from over.

" _Danganronpa…_ " he whispered, as he looked to the endless night sky. Somehow, the war between Hope and Despair was not over.

* * *

After the death of Otome Saotome, it was finally time to go home for Sakura Minamoto. Tsukasa and Kazuki returned to the alleyway, as they greeted each other for one final goodbye.

Kazuki asked, "So, I see that Saotome is joining the same fate as Junko Enoshima?"

Sakura said, "That's right."

Tsukasa asked, "Wait, you can't leave now! Shouldn't you stay a bit longer? It makes me sad that we know you're leaving! You're our city's guardian angel! Please stay!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you. But I'm afraid that our duty is done. Once The Sketch Artist Killer, or Junko Enoshima, is gone forever, I'm no longer needed here in this town. The time has come for us to leave now, and never return. See, I am a ghost, and it's time for me to pass on…"

She grinned, "What about you, Kazuki? You're gonna cry for me, once I'm gone?!"

Kazuki snorted, "Don't be childish. You already died, eleven years ago. Would I really miss you? I've told you that before, but I firmly believe that ghosts should leave this earthly area and pass on already!"

Tsukasa growled, as he scoffed. Kagami snarled, as she appeared from behind him, and twisted his arm, "And _this_ is why you're forever single!"

Kazuki pleaded, "OUCH! OW! STOP! OKAY! YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM!"

He broke free and shouted, "OKAY, FINE! Since this is the last time I'll see you, I'll be honest! I'm…"

He gulped and said, "I'm going to miss you… Of course I don't want you to go!"

Sakura smiled and sniffled, "Thank you… I'll miss you, too…"

Tsukasa asked, "Wait, Sis? What are you doing here?"

Chazz called, "She invited us, just to see her go."

He, The Gang's Aces, Michelle, Iwata, and the Ropponmatsus were all there, as Tsukasa gasped, "Princeton! Everyone!"

Enju said, as she was with Akari, "It's time to go, Minamoto-san."

She, Akari, Kotonoha, Miss Aiko, Excel, That Man 2019, Sato, and Tonio Jr. also came. Akari sniffled, "We wanted to see you go, so we invited everyone else…"

Excel smirked, "Excel wouldn't miss this, even if _she's_ a part of this hometown."

Miss Aiko said, "We all come to say goodbye."

Sakura looked around, as everyone was smiling to her. Sakura sniffled, "Everyone…"

Chazz said, "This is kind of weird talking to a dead chick, but… Wherever you end up, take care."

Kotonoha added, "See you on the other side~!" as Makoto grunted, agreeing.

Michelle smiled and nodded, "You were a charming lady, and a trusted ally."

Sakura was crying, as she and Romero were floating away in a heavenly light. Tsukasa pleaded, "Sakura! Thank you so much for all you've done! Because of you, you saved F City!"

Sakura said, "This town is now safe, yes… But in my heart, **_all of you_** saved F City."

Asahi waved, "Please, stay safe! We'll miss you!"

Michelle stated, "But I promise you that, as long as we live, no one here today will ever forget you or your bravery." as Kotonoha saluted to her. Everyone was looking up, seeing Sakura off, especially Kazuki, who will miss her the most.

Sakura sniffled, as she flew away, "Thank you, all. That means the world. Goodbye, everyone!"

Kagami whispered, "Godspeed, Sakura… Rest easy."

After that, she vanished in the heavens, and she and Romero passed on to another life, where she will rest in peace.

Tsukasa whispered, "Goodbye, Sakura…" Kagami held her and Tsukasa was crying.

 **XXXXX**

That night, in Nagisa's house, Nagisa returned home. He opened the door, as he sighed, "Thank goodness that's all over with…"

He then turned to a photo of himself, as a teenager, with Kaede, in green hair, wearing her school uniform. He whispered, "Kaede… It'll be quiet now, now that this murderer has been ousted… but…"

He was in tears, as he was sniffled, "Kaede… I'm sorry… I'll wait for you…"

He hugged the photo and cried, "I… I want to wait for you, every single day! I want to say this to you… … … I'm sorry. Kaede, please come home…"

He decided to wait for her return. But sadly, Akari Yukimura, a.k.a. Kaede Kayano, Nagisa's best friend, would never return, since she was recently dead. No amount of tears that Nagisa flowed would ever bring her back. But inside Nagisa Shiota's heart… lies a huge beam of hope, within him. He kept hoping for Kaede Kayano's return… … …someday.

* * *

Tsukasa narrated, "When all was said and done, F City wasn't what it used to be, anymore… It was hurt by the monsters known as Otome Saotome, The _Sketch Artist Killer_ , and Junko Enoshima, the original totalitarian devil who represented all things **_despair_**. Even those that died in their hands… could never return…  
I sincerely doubt that Nagisa Shiota will ever see Kaede Kayano, ever again… nor will those who loved Minatsu Amakase, who wait for her return… yet they still wait for them to return, until the end of time…  
Whether they are sons, daughters, brothers, or sisters… Junko & Saotome's victims all have families that will forever wait for _their_ return, as well… never giving up hope. That is what this town now falls into – **_hope_**. And yet, that hope would only cause their pain to grow deeper…"

 **XXXXX**

A funeral service was made, as Iwata and the Ropponmatsus were present, along with Tsukasa and Kagami, honoring the deaths of Misaki, Watanabe, and Sumiyoshi.

She continued, "The question is… How long can we possibly last to ease this suffering? Will we suffer the pain, all the way to our future, or will we forge ahead, unfettered by fear? I wish I could say…"

* * *

With the problems and tribulations of the Sketch Artist Killer now no longer a problem to ALL of the World Government, The Gang's Aces and Michelle Nevins chartered a boat, heading back to America.

Asahi felt worried, as she said, "Chazz… I wonder if he's running late, about to see me off…"

Peter smiled, "Hey, at least we all had fun. But, it's a shame that a lot happened."

Michelle sighed, as she was sitting, "I'm just glad that it's all over… I'm thinking of retiring, after we return to the States…"

Steven was holding the baby, and said, "Obviously. Steven Cooke needs a vacation, too…"

Farra grumbled, " _This_ vacation almost killed me. _Some_ vacation."

Peter then asked Michelle, "Hey… You sure you don't want to see Mayor Takara? I know you came here to see her, but…"

Michelle smirked, "No need. She's no Kabapu, but… I have left my condolences to Hiiragi's partners in Daitenzin…"

Steven said, "Everyone, except Iwata and the robots."

Chazz arrived at the dock, as Asahi was smiling, "AAH! CHAZZ!"

Chazz called, "WAIT! ASA, BABY! You're going, after we had to reconcile?"

Asahi called, "I'm sorry, but I'm needed in New York! I promise that I will come back, someday!"

Michelle smiled, "But then again, I'm more proud of Princeton, than all of us. He _truly_ is our MVP."

She added, "But still, coming here, and witnessing Princeton and the others give their all in the incident at F City, I have made a full-on conclusion… The younger generation are heroes, one and all, and each of them has golden spirits. It's that same spirit of justice we all saw, during our journey to Egypt. I see it within Princeton and the others, all who were a part of our mission and journey. They'll be fine, as long as they cling onto it. We are no longer protecting this town… It's in _their_ hands, now. And we won't worry about it."

Chazz cried out, "HEY! You guys can't leave now! There's one thing I forgot!"

Michelle smiled, "Well…" she gave Peter the baby and said, "It's time for me to say goodbye to a great ally I'm proud of."

He called, "Hey, you guys! It's a shame that you have to leave, after we saved F City! We were planning on celebrating, but… Also, HEY! Old Hag, you still have that photo from long ago?"

Michelle called back, "Yeah! I did! Sorry that I didn't come to your aide, and I didn't mean to leave F City, without my reason here! I left it in my wallet!"

Chazz smiled, "So, she did, did she? Let's find out…"

He held up a slip of paper and said, "This is the edge of the photo…"

He crumpled the paper and used Ojama Star to repair the picture. " ** _OJAMA STAR!_** "

Farra's wallet came out, as she gasped, "EHHHHH?"

Chazz grabbed the wallet, and said, "If you don't mind, I'll be confiscating that photo, and not to mention…"

He steals Farra's money and jeered, "THIS will pay back ALL the money you owed me for the Baby Store, Old Hag! Besides, if I showed you that photo and take it with you, what are the chances that Triple H and his asshole corporate thugs gonna do about it? And we all know you don't like that, now do we?"

Farra & Michelle seethed in anger, as Farra roared, "OH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Michelle snarled, "THAT DIRTY LIMEY-!"

Asahi started to laugh loudly, as she was laughing happily, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The boys sighed, "Oh, brother…"

Peter sighed, "What happened to being proud of Princeton?"

Michelle sighed, as Steven calmed Farra down, while Peter held the baby in his arms. Chazz waved goodbye, as the boat was sailing away, "TAKE CARE, YOU GUYS! ASA, COME HOME SOON, BABY! I LOVE YOU!"

Asahi waved goodbye, as tears flowed down from her eyes. She screamed, waving harder, "I LOVE YOU! CHAZZ, I LOVE YOU! I'LL MISS YOU! GOODBYE! I'LL COME VISIT YOU, REAL SOON! GOODBYE! GOODBYE!"

The others smiled, as the baby cooed in glee. Peter sighed, "So, a happy ending, after all… You said it yourself, Michelle. Things can work out in the end."

Michelle smiled, "Yeah. Princeton… That kid's going places."

As the baby laughed, Farra smiled, "I agree. Asahi and Chazz… I hope one day I'll be at their wedding."

Steven smiled, "He may be a pain, and an arrogant guy, but he's one with The Gang now… as an ally of justice…"

Tsukasa narrated, " _And that concludes our story of the most bizarre summer ever!  
The invisible baby that Agent Nevins founded, well, she kept the baby for herself and adopted it. It turns out that the baby's parents were never found, at all.  
The rest of The Gang returned to the USA, as Asahi Sakurai received a medal of honor, for her role in the Sketch Artist Killer drama, while she was only visiting, because she heard of a hot tip about a fire that happened._"

* * *

 ** _So, The Gang departs to America, ending their adventure… and things went back to normal for the City of F…_**

* * *

At the apartments, Kotonoha was cleaning up the apartment, in her maid outfit, as she finished up. "Phew! Princeton will love how I cleaned the place…"

She went to the fridge and opened it. She saw a bottle of orange juice and said, "Oh. Some orange juice. I hope he doesn't mind if I drink his juice. Of course, it'll pay back for accidentally eating my fruit cup."

She took the juice, and went back to work. It is unknown what happens now for Kotonoha Katsura, after the drama had finally ended. She still visits Chazz, every often.

 **XXXXX**

At Angelo's Wall, Tsukasa and Kagami arrive, as Kagami said, "Hey! I'm here now. You were early today."

Tsukasa giggled, "I can't help it. This excitement in drama, I could sleep late."

Kagami smiled, "Well, I made lunch, so, what do you say we have it together?"

As they were talking, Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 walked past them, without looking back. Kagami turned around, and then was concerned. She then let out a smile and said, "They'll be alright…"

She thought, looking to the sky, "Misaki… Watanabe… Sumiyoshi… We did it…"

With the Sketch Artist Killer thwarted, the deaths of Gojo Shioji, Misaki Matsuya, Toru Watanabe, and Daimaru Sumiyoshi were avenged, and are now in peace.

She said to Tsukasa, "Well, let's go."

They walked together, as the Hiiragi Sisters reunite in F City, continuing where the Daitenzin in LSAAWS left off. Kagami then asked her, "By the way, how _is_ Konata, these days?"

 **XXXXX**

At Tonio's, Iwata was enjoying a feast, with his two new buddies, Makoto Ito (in his deformed self), and Stray Cat. He feasted on a plate of pasta and smiled, "WHOOO! What a feast! Princeton was right, this changes me and everything!"

Ito's body started to bulge, as Iwata gasped "OH! Could it be? This is it! You're going to be back to normal again, finally! This is it!"

Ito's body exploded, as he shed only his dead skin. He was still a hideous monster. Iwata sighed, "No… Failure… Oh, well…"

He grinned, "Next time, my friend~!" as Stray Cat meowed. He gave a thumbs-up to Ito, and winked, as Ito gave the thumbs-up back.

Iwata remained as leader of the Daitenzin, alongside the Ropponmatsus and the Hiiragis, following his friends' demise. Makoto Ito, however, is still hideous. But he's still happy.

At the counter, Tonio Jr. was greeting the customers, as Taishi Kuhonbutsu (who was released from the hospital) was greeted by Sato Matsuzaka and Shio Kobe. He said, "Well, I admit that the food was exquisite, but my skin and rugged body have never been this handsome than before! Being that I was Asahi Sakurai's main fan, I still have a heart for all women! COMIC PARTY LIVES WITHIN ME, AS SHINY AS MY NEW LOOK!"

Sato smiled, "OH! Does it really do wonders? I look more beautiful than ever, since last time I checked. We should dine out, more often!"

Shio cheered, "YAY! We want to eat here!"

Sato giggled, "Another time, my love. We should go now. I do look _shiny_! Why, shinier than dear Taishi, don't you think?" She glittered in a shine, as Shio was in awe for her lover.

Taishi laughed, "Yes, my dear sisters… Let us go together!"

He, Sato, & Shio left together, as Tonio Jr. bowed, "I look forward to your next visit. _Molte Grazie!_ "

Haruko Haruhara, after being released from the hospital, snuck by and went to Tonio Jr., from a distance, feeling rather curious. She grinned, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…"

Eventually, she got in, not just for the food. We'd tell you more, but you don't want to see it.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in downtown, words fly about how Tsukasa and Kagami are sharing lunch together in a park.

Pedro spoke to Sandora, "No way… Tsukasa and Kagami in the park? Pedro is concerned, being they were our friends' allies… being sisters and all."

Sandora said, "Papa, we should come back home soon, to see Mama… Sandora feels homesick."

Pedro smiled, "Okay. Pedro will invite his sexy wife, next visit~!"

Pedro & Sandora stayed for F City for a while, before returning home. They decided to return home, afterwards, and hope to visit the city, again.

Miss Haruno Aiko, on the other hand, dressed in her black business suit and her hair in a ponytail, was walking down the street, as she said, "Oh! I should return to work and see how Juvia is doing. Odd name for a beautiful mannequin… But it seemed familiar…"

The workplace Farra worked part-time was a successful hotspot, since Juvia's mannequin body was the new feature attraction. Of course, Farra _never_ learned the truth about Haruno Aiko as a Stand User, after all.

However, the worst was yet to come in the rumor mill, as Otome Saotome's disappearance from her local Art College students started to spread, and left a puzzled state about her.

"Did you hear about Miss Saotome's disappearance?" One of the girls asked.

The second one said, "I heard. Saotome's corpse was found, without a face."

The third one was shocked, "How scary…"

They also learned of the body double that substituted for Otome, using her faceless corpse as fodder, thinking it was really her.  
And so, the mystery behind the _Sketch Artist Killer's_ identity remained a mystery, as it remained confidential about _the REAL identity: Junko Enoshima_ ; though, the serial killer was already stopped.

OH! By the way, whatever happened to Alexis Rhodes, after she was attacked by Natsumi Kuzuryu, you ask? Well, she disappeared from F City, never to be seen again. Though, she vowed, someday, to return, and settle her score with Chazz Princeton, once and for all, for plenty of things… … …including vengeance for breaking her nose.

 **XXXXX**

 **SMOOSH!  
** Akari and Enju, meanwhile, were arguing, as Enju was livid.

"I SAID NO!" Enju roared.

Akari pushed back, yelling back, completely furious, "AND I SAID YES! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND PUSHING OTHER PEOPLE!"

Enju yelled, "OH, YEAH? I WANT YOU TO HUNT THIS GUY WHO CALLS HIMSELF _THAT MAN 2019 EDITION_ , AND KILL HIM!"

Akari and Enju pushed their mammoth boobs at each other's, as Akari barked, "THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! HOW WILL I KNOW THAT HE _IS_ THAT MAN, AND WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Of course, it eventually ended with Akari Hanao and Enju Saion-Ji agreeing that they could NOT go after That Man 19, after Enju's last mistake. Speaking of, the man known as _That Man 19_ remained in Tsukasa's home, after being discharged from the hospital, as her manservant, for the rest of his unnatural life. Though, he was pleased to work for Tsukasa, after owing her the 500,000 Yen.

 **XXXXX**

At his apartment, Kazuki Sendo was stretching, as he opened each finger, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Right. Now that my warm-up is complete… Let's get started."

He sat down and held his pen. He then frantically drew his manga again, as his newest issue of the _Two Brothers_ doujinshi was by his table. It said " _Thanks for waiting – serialization returns!_ ", as after his two months sabbatical, thanks to Chazz Princeton, he returns to his manga drawing.

 **XXXXX**

Far away from F City, meanwhile, on the high voltage towers, known as Rikdosan, Hyatt's Stand, Excel and Hyatt were perched on the towers, as it was their new home. Hyatt was cooking lunch, as Excel was playing with Menchi, who was a bit scared of the height.

Hyatt asked, "Senior? Are you sure that it's wise to live here, from now on? The boys we knew are gone… Nothing's changed."

Excel viewed the city and said, "No… I'm sure. Besides, the view of our home reminds me of… _her_. Wherever she is, Excel is praying for her…"

Excel knew who this girl was, but she won't tell.

Tsukasa concluded, " _And so, the summer of 2019, like any other summer, for most people, passed by in a flash. Peace had come to F City, making for some pretty great days._ "

 **XXXXX**

Kotonoha was with Tsukasa and Kagami, as Kotonoha said, while they were near the convenient store, "Didn't you hear? Sendo-sensei got arrested for shoplifting in Kameyu…"

Tsukasa gasped, "WHAT? No way!"

Kagami barked, "You're lying!"

Kotonoha said, "I'm not joking! I saw it with my own eyes. But… I'm not really so sure…"

Tsukasa sighed, "So, you don't even know?"

Kagami grumbled, and then smiled, "Dumbass… Well, we'll go check it out. After all, Sis and I are the authority here."

They departed, as Steffi was leaving in a bicycle, as she was in bliss. She turned to the 4th wall, "This town may be screwy, but it's a nice place to visit, ain't it?" She winked, and rode off, leaving F City.

 **CRASH!  
** But she took a wrong turn, and crashed into a telephone pole. Don't worry. She's alright.

* * *

 ** _And so ended The Gang's greatest adventure in Japan, as the Sketch Artist Killer is defeated. With Otome Saotome dead, The Gang, as a whole, returns to America, hopefully for a brand-new adventure!  
But as for Chazz Princeton…_**

* * *

Chazz was walking down the street, as he was smiling, looking at his photo of him and Asahi, hanging with the late Minatsu Amakase. He sighed, as he smiled, "Asa."

Just then, a man was behind him, as he called, "You're Chazz Princeton, right? Let's talk."

He stopped, as he turned to the man, "Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled, "Nice hair. I heard about what you did to the _Sketch Artist Killer_. I won't say who, but that person told me about your past accomplishments. And I may need someone like you, as a part of my _Morioh Warriors_. What do you say? Just for you… This should be **_great!_** "

He posed, as the man has big dark blue hair, in a blue suit and gold medals, and with a smirk on his face. It was Chazz's idol – Josuke Higashikata.

Chazz smiled, as he was witnessing his idol, in-person, and said, "Good grief…"

He walked to him, as he gave his answer to his idol.

* * *

 ** _But perhaps that's another story, for another time…  
…as we end THIS story, altogether._**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION: Act IV – The End_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, in a dark and stormy night, inside a cemetery, a woman was digging into the grave of a recently dead person, with a shovel in her hand. She dug through the muddy dirt, as she groaned, with her chestnut blonde hair flowing down, wearing a hooded raincoat over her white lab coat, blue denim overalls, a pink blouse, and white boots. She finished, as she struck the coffin. She then smiled, "SCORE!"

She pushed the dirt aside and opened the coffin, showing a skeleton inside. It was in a black outfit, with long gray hair, and her arms over her chest. The woman sighed, "Awww… Man! How long was she dead? I must've missed it…"

She grabbed a lock of dead hair and said, "Oh, well. DNA is DNA. You can thank me later… Okuma…"

The woman who grabbed a corpse's lock of hair knew of Tanukichi Okuma, one of The Gang's friends. But why?  
All we know is what she did is this: She dug into the grave of one of The Gang's former allies and friends: **_Ayame Kajou_!**

* * *

 ** _And thus, a happy ending for The Gang in F City… Chazz Princeton's life is GREAT now… Asahi Sakurai's become matured… Junko Enoshima is in Hell… The Gang returns to America… and… and…  
Well, the 4th Act is over, but… Who was this mysterious woman that dug into Ayame Kajou's grave? Something tells me that this entire story is NOT over yet.  
So, stay tuned, as we dive into MORE mysteries galore, as we conclude ACT IV! Don't miss the next exciting adventures, in "ACT V" of…_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang! IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


End file.
